SRR 2: La Venganza del Fénix
by eboli-zhudo
Summary: Cuando lo has perdido todo, Cuando todos los que amas te han traicionado, Cuando todos creen que ha muerto, entonces solo queda un camino... La Venganza. EPILOGO.
1. PROLOGO

**AQUE****L DIA EL FÉNIX MURIÓ…**

La joven rubia salió desesperada del auto plateado corriendo por la calle, a lo lejos puede ver el Mazda rojo estrellado en una intersección de Tokio.

-¡Rei!-grita aterrorizada corriendo hacia el lugar, pero antes de que pueda llegar, una terrible explosión la lanza al suelo, cuando se incorpora con el rostro lloroso, solo puede ver como el "Fénix" ardía en llamas.--¡¡REI!!-gritaba la joven en el suelo con expresión de dolor inmenso llorando de impotencia, mientras a su lado una persona vestida con un traje de carreras y casco negro con una calavera en este veía el espectáculo mientras reía con fuerza.

En una ceremonia póstuma en "Galactic Enterprises", Chikane Yamada daba unas palabras.

- Es terrible la pérdida de un miembro tan importante para la empresa como lo es Rei Hino, pero debemos ser fuertes y levantar esta magnifica obra que con su propia mano y de su madre Akane Hino construyeron-todos los empleados reunidos escuchaban a la presidenta conmovidos, todos, menos la joven rubia que a su lado apretaba los puños y contenía las lágrimas, quien la mirara pensaría que era por la reciente pérdida, pero nadie sabía el infierno que Serena Tsukino estaba viviendo en realidad...

**SUS CENIZAS**** AÚN ARDIENTES QUEMARON EL ALMA DE LOS QUE LO AMABAN…**

El joven de cabellera plateada camina en medio del cementerio, sus puños apretados, su actitud dolida, el rostro desencajado y terrible, todos se han quedado petrificados al verlo aparecer en una ceremonia a la que pensaron no sería capaz de acudir, pero nadie se atreve a detenerlo, el hombre camina hacia la tumba y al llegar cae de rodillas.

-Fénix…mi Fénix…-dice mientras unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos dorados y respira agitadamente.-¡¡¡¡FÉNIX!!!:-grita con un desgarrador lamento que conmueve a todos los presentes, una mujer de elegante vestido negro y sombrero con velo que cubre su bello rostro pregunta a otra mujer mayor muy parecida a ella.

-¿Quién es ese hombre Madre?-

-Es esposo de tu hermana…-responde la mujer mayor con desdén.

-O…el viudo…interesante, muy, muy interesante, demasiado.-sonríe la hermosa mujer del velo en el rostro.

**PERO LO QUE MUY POCOS SABEN****…**

Carlos Meiou caminaba por un amplio garaje a las afueras de Yokohama, miraba a todos lados aún dudoso de haber acudido a esa misteriosa cita.

-¿Hola?-su voz dejo eco justo cuando las luces del lugar se encendieron.

-La puntualidad nunca ha sido tu fuerte Meiou-dijo una voz conocida para él mientras Akane Karasuma empujaba a una mujer en una silla de ruedas, al verla el joven tiene un deslumbramiento de total incredulidad, sus ojos se abren mucho por la sorpresa.

-Esto es…es imposible…tu estas muerta…te vi morir….-dice el chico mientras las dos mujeres frente a él sonríen.

**ES QUE UN FÉNIX****…**

La mujer sentada en la silla de ruedas se retira el dije con forma de Fénix que pende de su pecho.

-Karasuma…toma este dije, mira en la parte de atrás, está escrito un número, márcalo en el teléfono y di a quien te conteste que buscas al señor Hasegawa, Artemis Hasegawa, dile que soy la hija del Fénix y que ahora necesitaré su ayuda.-

_**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania…**_

Un lujoso Mercedes blanco se detenía frente a la puerta principal de un castillo.

-Señor ya están aquí-dijo un correcto mayordomo.

-Perfecto Yuuto-decía un hombre maduro mientras veía desde su ventana a los tres jóvenes que ingresaban a su castillo.

**NO MUERE JAMÁS****…**

-Bien, ahora hablemos del entrenamiento, si quieren llegar a ser clase "S"…-decía un hombre de cabello blanco-deberán…-

-Momento-interrumpió Carlos-¿clase S? " Thunder" venimos aquí a superar la clase S…-sentenció asombrando al hombre.

-Pero joven Meiou.-dijo el mayordomo.-con todo respeto, no es que dude de Ustedes pero la señorita Reiko está…en…silla de ruedas…-duda el hombre.

-Carlos dijo la verdad Yuuto, vengo aquí a superar la clase "S" no importa los obstáculos que deba vencer.-añade la chica destellando con fiereza sus ojos amatista.

-¡Esa es mi Itoko san!-sonríe Carlos, Artemis sonríe también, le gusta la decisión que tienen estos dos chicos, quizá después de todo su teoría sobre el corredor perfecto pueda hacerse realidad, da un sorbo más a su té.

**VENCE TODOS LOS OBSTÁCULOS****…**

_**Garaj**__**e del equipo "Stones", Hamburgo Alemania**__…_

-Parece que llega el joven novato…-dijo un chico de cabello azul intenso y ojos color zafiro.

-O sí, el Japonés.- dijo despectivamente un peli plateado-¿para que rayos queremos a un japonés?-

-Diamante, deja de decir esas cosas, tenemos un compromiso con "Thunder" y quedamos en que recibiríamos al chico -decía Zafiro mientras veía a Carlos abordar un BMW modificado para carreras.

-¡Guten Morgen!.-saluda Meiou y su voz se escucha por todo el garaje, las cuatro chicas corresponden de lejos a su saludo agitando las manos ocupadas en sus respectivos autos, Carlos entra al auto.-Muy bien alemanes, Hora del show-dijo al acelerar el auto y salir a la pista.

_**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania…**_

La mujer de cabello negro se detiene de las dos barras metálicas con sus brazos en la sala de terapia física, su rostro sudoroso y cansado demuestra el tremendo esfuerzo que el ejercicio le provoca, con dificultad arrastra sus piernas inertes y sin fuerza por la alfombra, respira agitadamente.

-Basta ya Ginny.-dice a su lado el médico de cabello azul intenso.-ha sido suficiente…estas muy cansada.-se intenta acerca el chico.

-¡¡NO!!-dice ella gritando con una fuerza que aterra al joven médico.-¡¡NO ES SUFICIENTE!!! TENGO QUE…PODER…HACERLO…DEBO HACERLO…-termina ella y sigue intentando hasta que la fuerza de sus manos la abandona y cae pesadamente al suelo, el joven corre, la levanta en sus brazos cargándola con ternura, una lágrima rueda por el rostro de la chica.

-Eres muy fuerte Ginny, y valiente, pero por mas que desees hacerlo todos tenemos límites… ¿Qué fuerza es la que te impulsa a esforzarte tanto?-cuestiona el médico.

-Solo una…se llama venganza…-añade la chica con fiereza dejando atónito al joven.

**Y ****RESURGE DE SUS CENIZAS…**

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?-cuestiona Nataku a su hermana.

-Reiko Hasegawa, es hija de un multimillonario japonés pero toda su vida ha residido en Alemania, está en el negocio de los autos a gran escala desde hace años, tiene un equipo profesional de carreras y actualmente ella maneja la fortuna de su Padre por medio de una sociedad comercial llamada "Grupo Camelot"-explica Chikane Yamada, Nataku y Serena se miran uno a otro por encima de la mesa de la cena con gesto elocuente.

-Interesante señora Yamada, al parecer el nuevo accionista que consiguió para salvar su empresa sabe del negocio.-opina Darien sujetando la mano de su esposa al verla nerviosa, Serena le sonríe y se calma un poco.

-Y esa mujer… ¿Vendrá a Tokio?-cuestiona Serena abrazando a la pequeña rubia que está sentada en una silla de bebé a su lado, al parecer el nombre de la nueva accionista había causado en ella la misma impresión que en Nataku.

-Así es querida, en una semana, la señorita Hasegawa llega a Tokio para ocuparse personalmente de las acciones que ha adquirido.-sentencia Chikane.-supongo que puedo esperar de todos Ustedes un recibimiento cortés para la mujer que de ahora en adelante es dueña de la mitad de nuestro capital.-todos se miran desconcertados.

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar de negocios a la hora de comer?-insiste la bella mujer pelirroja al lado de Nataku.-es de mal gusto…hablemos mejor de nuestra boda… ¿Quieres querido?-dice ella tomando del brazo al joven de cabello plata.

**P****ARA RECUPERAR SU RESPLANDOR …**

-Muy bien señores, estamos aquí reunidos para que conozcan los detalles de los corredores de la antigua Liga de Aces a los cuales debemos enfrentar.-dice la mujer de corto cabello negro encendiendo una pantalla.

-Espera un poco linda, ¿Quieres que nos midamos con basura japonesa?.-sonríe el de cabello plateado.

-Así es Diamante, claro que en ninguna medida deseo que utilicen todo su poder, solo quiero que mis ex amigos se enteren que la "World League" está en Tokio, quiero que vean nuestra calidad y que comiencen a darse cuenta de que son, como bien has dicho, solo basura.-añade la que parece ser la líder.

-Hay algo muy importante en esto, ellos deben ver los autos pero no deben darse cuenta de quienes somos, no de momento, queremos ponerlos nerviosos, es todo.-advierte Carlos Meiou.

-Mi asistente les entregará a cada uno un folder con los datos del corredor a quien le corresponde intimidar, una lista de sus fortalezas y debilidades.-reitera la chica de ojos amatusta y de ajustado traje blanco.

-Una duda Ginny…¿A qué corredor vas a acosar tu?.-insiste Zafiro con un tono celoso que no puede reprimir.

-Yo…yo buscaré personalmente a mi ex marido.-decide la chica con un tono de odio refulgiendo en sus pupilas amatistas que hace estremecer a todos los miembros de la "World League".

**LA VENGANZA DEL FÉNIX HA COMENZADO****…**

En la carretera de Hakone, en que se ha reunido ese día toda la Liga de Aces para conmemorar corriendo drift el aniversario de la muerte de Rei Hino se hayan estacionados los autos de carreras, todos lucen los uniformes de la desaparecida Liga en homenaje a la finada joven que los unió un día en un solo equipo, el silencio es total cuando todos se acercan juntos a la cima de la carretera en la que están por iniciar la ceremonia.

-Amigos…antiguos miembros de la Liga de Aces, estamos reunidos aquí para…-pero las palabras de Ami Mizuno mueren en sus labios ante el atronador sonido de unos motores que se acercan al lugar, después toda la liga de Aces puede ver cómo llegan derrapando en perfecta sincronía unos autos europeos color negro y al final de ellos un BMW GTR azul con blanco con la leyenda "Lancelot" y un Bugatti Veyron color blanco con la leyenda "Guinevere" pintada en su capo y laterales, estos autos se estacionan muy cerca de donde espera la Liga de Aces, y después de ellos bajan unos individuos a todas luces extranjeros usando un uniforme blanco pero lo que más impacta a los presentes es que del "Lancelot" baja el mismo Carlos Meiou luciendo un uniforme igual al de los demás, pero este hombre apuesto y varonil que baja del auto no es el mismo joven inmaduro que salió aquel día de Tokio huyendo de una decepción amorosa, sino un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, Minako Aino tiene una crispación de dolor en sus bellos rasgos al verlo.

-¿Meiou? ¿Meiou con los corredores misteriosos?-cuestiona Darien. Pero las sorpresas no paran allí, Carlos se dirige al Bugatti color blanco y abre la portezuela dando la mano a una mujer de cabello rojizo corto que cae hasta sus hombros, la joven luce el mismo uniforme que los demás, lleva lentes oscuros y toda su presencia es inquietante y misteriosa.

-Buenas noches mis queridos amigos…que gusto vernos otra vez.-dice Carlos.-ha sido mucho tiempo…¿Dos años?...-dice el joven.-me permití auto invitarme a este ceremonia para presentarle a Ustedes a alguien que se… "moría"-dice con desdén.-de ganas de conocerlos, amigos, la señorita Reiko Hasegawa, mejor conocida como "Guinevere" directora de la "World League" y gran amiga mía.-añade este, al fin la mujer a su lado se retira los lentes oscuros y todos contiene un grito de incredulidad al verla, Serena siente un gran mareo y debe sujetarse de Darien para no caer, y Nataku Yamada presiona su mano en el ramo de rosas que llevaba enterrando las espinas en su piel de la que corre un hilo de sangre…

**Y ****QUIZA NO TODOS SOBREVIVAN A ELLA…**

-Señora…la señorita Hasegawa se haya en el recibidor, pregunta si puede pasar.-dice la secretaria, Chikane Yamada sonríe.

-Hazla pasar Himeko.-luego se dirige a su asalariada.-rápido Alluminum, la katana de regalo, debemos causarle la mejor impresión…-apremia ella, la de cabello azul corre a sacar de un baúl la caja labrada en oro y piedras preciosas con la katana tradicional que habían comprado a precio descomunal para obsequiar a la nueva accionista.

-Buenas noches señora Yamada.-se escucha la voz en la entrada, la sombra de una mujer se proyecta en la oficina haciendo a ambas mujeres mirar, no se ve su rostro cubierto aún por la sombra, solo parte de su cuerpo, pero esa voz hace a la mujer rubia sentir escalofríos.-es un placer verla…de nuevo…-dice saliendo al fin a la luz, Chikane Yamada mira a la recién llegada con ¿Pánico?...¿Pánico ella?...no hay duda, por primera vez en su vida, Chikane Yamada conoce lo que es el miedo…

**SPEED REI RACER 2**

**LA VENGANZA DEL FENIX**

En la oscuridad de un paso de montaña dos autos se batían en duelo en una carrera a gran velocidad mientras la curva se acercaba, solo el rechinar de los neumáticos prevalecía en el ambiente hasta que el sonido de un choque se escucha a lo lejos…

**JUNIO 12 ****DE 2009 Gran estreno En Fanfiction**

**PORQUE LA VERDADERA ADICCIÓN COMIENZA AHORA…**

**¡Feel the Revenge****!**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguirnos en esta nueva aventura! Verán que la adrenalina la acción y el romance estarán ahora mucho mas intensos que en SRR, sabemos que dos semanas son mucha espera pero les aseguramos que a partir del 12 de Junio las actualizaciones serán como estaban acostumbradas, solo deseamos tener capítulos de la máxima calidad, así que reiterando los agradecimientos, nos vemos en el capítulo de estreno y…¡Feel the Revenge!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

"**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del lado oscuro" (Saludos a las Kunoichis que pasen por aquí)**


	2. Chapter 1: El Destino del Cuervo

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge **

**CAP 1**

"**El Destino del Cuervo"**

_**Fénix no sufras mas,  
Intenta volar.  
La serpiente acecha,  
No hay cura para tu mal….**_

La mujer de cabello rojo camina por el hospital siguiendo al médico, hasta la sala de la modesta clínica a las afueras de Tokio en que compartiendo la habitación con más enfermos, solo divididos por una cortina de tela, espera la chica que lleva una venda en la cabeza, heridas en su frente, un ojo amoratado, el brazo vendado y la mirada perdida.

-Hicimos lo que se pudo señorita Takahashi, pero su hermana venía muy dañada, tiene contusiones múltiples en la cabeza, esguince en el brazo derecho, costillas lastimadas, pero lo más preocupante es la falta de sensibilidad en las extremidades inferiores…tememos una paraplejia de consecuencia.-señala el médico, la pelirroja mira a la herida que sigue con la vista fija en la nada.

-¿Hay algo que hacer?.-cuestiona la pelirroja.

-Trasladarla a un mejor hospital, a alguno en que se le pueda atender con especialistas, el caso de su hermana es difícil, casi pierde la vida, es inexplicable que este viva, así que, cuando reaccione y pase la crisis post traumática, sería conveniente que le hable de eso, de la importancia de su recuperación y de la suerte que tiene de estar con vida, quizá necesite apoyo psicológico, este tipo de accidentes suelen ser traumantes.-

-Gracias doctor.-añade la pelirroja y se acerca a la silla al lado de la herida, la mira un momento, el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos fijos…

-Rei sama…¿Me escucha?...¿Puede hablar?.-dice Karasuma tomando la mano de ella, no hay contestación alguna, la pelirroja derrama una lágrima.-yo…lo lamento mucho…-dice ella y se lanza llorando al lado de la cama cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos en convulso llanto.

-¿Por qué?...-balbucea la enferma, la pelirroja levanta la cabeza, limpia sus lágrimas y sus ojos se cruzan con la mirada púrpura de la herida que ahora está cargada de ira, también ella llora pero en silencio.

-Rei sama…-

-¿Por qué Karasuma?...¿Por qué me salvaste?.-cuestiona la enferma con un débil hilo de voz, la pelirroja limpia sus lágrimas y suspira hondo.-quiero saberlo…debo saberlo…-pide la joven herida, entonces la de cabello rojo comienza el relato.

-El motivo de que me decidiera a salvarla…fue el Joven Meiou.-inicia la pelirroja su relato y su mente atormentada recuerda todo lo que ocurrió hace dos terribles noches…

_**Flash back…**_

_El Toyota blanco sale derrapando del garaje de la Liga de Aces, en el suelo Akane Karasuma llora copiosamente…_

_-Ya nada podrá salvar a Rei Hino…-dice al joven llena de frustración y de ira, golpeando el suelo con los puños lanza un grito terrible, no puede más con la presión ni con el remordimiento, recuerda las palabras airadas del joven Meiou y se levanta del suelo, sus ojos se topan con las coordenada del GPS cuya luz rojiza parpadeante parece hipnotizarla, entonces algo dentro de ella se enciende, en fracciones de segundo corre hacia el Ferrari negro, lo enciende y sale a toda velocidad del garaje, sus manos se aferran al volante, con el dorso de una de ellas limpia sus lágrimas._

_-Si Meiou puede intentarlo, también ayudaré, aunque dé mi vida para que ella se salve, no todo está perdido.-dice Karasuma, toma el acceso a la autopista, puede ver los estragos que la salida intempestiva de Meiou ha dejado, autos chocados, paros viales, pero esa misma estela de accidentes le indica que va por buen camino, frente a ella se haya el entronque con Daiba, así que hunde al acelerador y se encamina hacia el lugar, al entrar en la carretera ya no ve a Meiou, sabe que será imposible para ella alcanzar al "Samurái" pero lo que ve a su paso la deja horrorizada, parquímetros destruidos, autos chocados, conforme avanzó vio en un entronque lateral el EVO blanco de Alluminum chocado por dos autos compactos, siguió su camino hasta que escuchó un horrible choque en otra calle lateral.-Gran Kami…que no sea lo que creo…-dijo la joven y el Ferrari siguió avanzando, al fin se dio cuenta de todo, frente a ella estaba el "Samurái" estrellado estrepitosamente entre dos autos estacionados de la calle, lanzando humo, al ver el auto con una familia que se hallaba al frente entendió todo, vio de lejos como Carlos Meiou salía del auto blanco con la frente llena de sangre dando pasos tambaleantes, el Ferrari negro pasó a su lado como bólido, pero por momentos, solo por momentos, Akane Karasuma sintió cruzarse los ojos miel de Carlos Meiou con los suyos, había dentro de ellos una súplica que si ella hubiera creído en la conexión de las almas habría podido leer…._

_-Perdón Itoko san…pero…no puedo más…-luego el chico cayó al suelo, Karasuma apretó los dientes._

_-Ahora es mi turno joven Meiou, prometo que haré algo por ella así deba morir.-dijo la joven pelirroja y siguió ahora por el túnel, a la mitad de este tuvo que hacer un recorte, cambiar de carril y entrar en sentido contrario entre los claxon de los conductores ya que un camión estaba semi volcado y los tubos de metal que transportaba estaba regados por todo el camino, luego de esquivar el obstáculo, el Ferrari negro retomó el camino y salió del túnel, escuchó a lo lejos el rechinar de llantas y al fin sus ojos contemplaron lo que deseaba ver, delante de ella por el entronque a la autopista Shuto va el "Fénix" a velocidad terrible perseguido por el Fairlady Z._

_-¡No puede ser! ¡Ella accionó su nitro!.-aterrada Karasuma pues sabía perfectamente que justo eso aguardaba Chikane Yamada para hacer su movimiento._

_Efectivamente, el "Fénix" comenzó con movimientos serpenteantes, se desestabilizó y la aterrorizada joven se dio cuenta de que justo en la esquina del entronque no pudo virar para no estrellarse y la velocidad mas el impulso del borde del camellón hicieron que el auto rojo girara por el aire y se estrellara boca abajo en medio de la calle, el Fairlady por el contrario dobló la esquina con la K2 y se alejó, Karasuma frenó impulsivamente el Ferrari alejada del lugar del accidente, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la esquina de la ciudad en que el Mazda rojo se hallaba volcado, un hilo de humo salía del auto cuando ella respirando entrecortadamente se tiró al suelo e intentó abrir la puerta por el lado del copiloto, dentro del auto con los vidrios rotos se hallaba Rei Hino, inconsciente, golpeada, sangrando y colgada del asiento por el cinturón de seguridad, Akane Karasuma metió el cuerpo dentro de la cabina y tomó el pulso de la herida en el cuello, latía aun débilmente, así que desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y jaló el cuerpo de la joven fuera del auto….pero había un problema, las piernas de la chica estaban prensadas en la carrocería, además, la gasolina se derramaba peligrosamente, Karasuma sudaba frío intentado jalar a Rei, sabía que no había mucho tiempo antes de…_

_-Por favor…por favor Gran Kami dame fuerzas…-dijo la chica pelirroja y de un solo tirón sacó fuera a la chica que gimió de dolor por la fuerza de aquel tirón, Karasuma jaló el cuerpo de Rei Hino por la calle lo más que pudo, no entendía ni sabía de dónde había reunido fuerzas para ello, sin embargo, al ir casi llegando al Ferrari que esperaba con las puertas abiertas, una explosión terrible la lanzó al suelo, pedazos de vidrio volaron por el lugar, cuando logró ponerse de pié, subió a la inconsciente joven al auto y luego subió ella, mientras el Ferrari negro se perdía por una calle lateral, el corazón de Karasuma latía con fuerza, sudaba, estaba herida, pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era la mujer inconsciente que iba en el auto, sabía que al garaje no podría volver, todos la creerían culpable, además tampoco podía arriesgarse a que alguien, menos Yamada supieran lo que había hecho e intentaran algo más contra Rei o contra sus hermanas, así que tomó una decisión trascendental, y se encaminó a la carretera para salir de Tokio…_

_**Fin flash back.**_

-Y eso fue todo Rei sama, luego pensé en llevarla a atender, pero no podía ser a un hospital de la capital, dejé el Ferrari en los muelles y pedí una ambulancia la cual nos trajo aquí, Usted llevaba inconsciente día y medio hasta que ha despertado.-explica la pelirroja, la chica de ojos amatista sigue mirando a la nada.

-Así que fue verdad…no fue una pesadilla ni un mal sueño…esa mujer, la "Corredora Fantasma" y Chikane Yamada son la misma persona, fueron la misma persona todo el tiempo….y tú trabajabas para ella…-dice Rei recriminante, la pelirroja baja la vista.

-Es verdad Rei sama, desde que regresé y pedí trabajo en el garaje lo hice porque ella me lo pidió, usé mi parentesco con las chicas para entrar a la Liga y ser espía de sus movimientos...¿recuerda los sabotajes en Hakone?...¿el hecho de que Alluminum conociera los Upgrades del Fénix?…yo le daba información a la señora Yamada.-termina Akane Karasuma apenada.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste Akane?...¿Porqué si confiaba en ti?.-reclama débilmente Rei clavando sus ojos en ella.

-Primero, porque no tenía escrúpulos, porque no me importaba lo que tenía que hacer con tal de tener contenta a la señora, pero después, cuando la conocí Rei sama, cuando Usted creyó en mí y me defendió, cuando dijo…que mi alma era un alma buena…-llora Karasuma- tomé la decisión de no seguir con esa farsa, fui a ver a esa mujer y se lo dije, renunciaba a ser parte de la trampa que le estaban tendiendo…pero…pero…-se detiene la joven.

-¿Tu accidente?...¿Fue ella?...-adivina Rei conmovida por el dolor que adivina en las palabras de Karasuma.-pero como puede alguien ser tan…

-Rei sama, Usted no conoce los límites de la maldad, si es que algún ser humano los posee, porque Chikane Yamada no los tiene, es el ser mas ruin, sádico, terrible y retorcido que se pueda imaginar, me amenazó con la vida de mis hermanas si intentaba algo o si no hacía lo que me mandaba, y entonces no tuve salida, puse ese dispositivo en el "Fénix".-confiesa ella y luego toma la mano sana de Rei.- sé que no soy digna de esto, pero, por favor…¡Perdóneme!.-acaba la joven y cae de la silla de rodillas junto a la cama de la herida, la joven mira un momento el dolor y la sinceridad de las palabras de Karasuma…y sonríe, pero su sonrisa en tan ambigua, tan extraña, tan…desconcertante…

-Levántate Karasuma, no tengo nada que perdonarle a quien me ha salvado la vida, lo que pudiste hacer de malo lo has enmendado ya.-dice ella, Karasuma levanta la cabeza.-ahora, si quieres que el perdón sea completo, deberás antes ayudarme en algo más…-dice Rei.

-Lo que sea Rei sama, desde este momento dedicaré mi vida a estar a su lado y servirla en todo.-promete vehemente ella.

-No…-dice Rei débilmente.-no necesito una empleada ni una esclava, necesito una amiga…-añade la joven.-una amiga que me ayude en algo que no podré hacer sola, Vengarme…-dice esta última palabra la joven herida con tanta firmeza y un brillo extraño en sus ojos que altera a Akane Karasuma.

-¿Vengarse?.-cuestiona ella.

-Ambas, tenemos una situación muy similar Karasuma, odiamos a la misma mujer que nos ha dañado, ha destruido nuestras vidas y que amenaza a los que amamos, la vida ha sido injusta con nosotros porque en quienes confiamos y quienes más amamos…-aquí la voz de Rei se quiebra un poco y una lágrima involuntaria escapa de sus ojos.-nos han traicionado…no podemos regresar…supongo…-

-Así es Rei sama, seguramente la policía me busca, en cuanto a usted, he visto las noticias, todos creen que ha muerto.-explica Karasuma, un largo suspiro de Rei es la única respuesta, sus ojos se clavan en el techo del hospital en que un ventilador gira lentamente…la pelirroja no osa interrumpirla en sus meditaciones, sabe que es difícil que alguien que ha pasado por esto lo asimile.

-Así que creen que he muerto…-balbucea Rei.

-Pero Usted me puede decir a quién debemos avisar que no ha muerto, al joven Darien, a la señorita Serena, a su esposo…-

-¡Nunca! ¡A él menos que a nadie!.-es un grito terrible el que escapa de la garganta de Rei Hino, una de las enfermeras acude al cubículo aterrada.

-No es nada, solo regresó de la anestesia y está algo alterada…-calma Karasuma a la enfermera que se aleja de allí, en cuanto esta se ha ido, Akane cierra la cortina de tela que aísla la cama de la enferma del resto de los pacientes, y se acerca más a ella.

-Escucha esto Karasuma, nadie más que tú y yo sabrá que estoy viva…y quizá alguien más que en su momento te diré, ¿creen que he muerto?...entonces dejémoslos que lo sigan creyendo, para poderme vengar de ellos tengo aún que preparar muchas cosas, en este estado no podré, y sola tampoco, por eso quiero tu ayuda, si deseas dármela.-pide la joven mirando a la pelirroja.-es tu decisión.- Akane sonríe.

-No tengo que pensarlo mucho Rei sama, estoy con Usted.-decide ella, la chica de ojos amatista sonríe.

-Entonces Karasuma, ve a ver al médico y sácame de aquí, porque tenemos mucho que hacer aún.-dice Rei, la chica asiente con la cabeza.-¿Sabes algo?...creo que una parte de mí si murió en ese accidente, la Rei Hino estúpida que creía en la bondad de todos, la que pensaba que siendo fuerte y leal podría vencer el mal, la que tenía esperanzas y sueños, desapareció en el fuego de esa explosión, es hora de que el Fénix renazca de las cenizas Karasuma, y cuando lo haga, quemará con su fuego a todos los que le hicieron daño…-jura la chica herida apretando el puño de su mano sana con ira mientras unas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, el tono y la firmeza con que ha dicho aquello hacen que la pelirroja tiemble, ¿Qué es ese brillo en los ojos púrpuras? ¿Qué es esa nota de ira y de odio que resuena en la voz antes calmada y tranquila de Rei Hino?...

-Haré lo que ordene Rei sama.-decide la pelirroja y abriendo la cortina del lugar sale de allí, un rayo de luna entra por la ventana del hospital y da de lleno en el rostro de la enferma cuyas lágrimas cargadas de ira corren por sus ojos.

-Chikane Yamada, Serena…-dice ella con dolor.-Nataku…-sigue como si le costara pronunciar ese último nombre.-todos pagarán por esto, volveré y haré pagar a cada uno en la medida de sus culpas.-termina la chica y con furia, como si odiara estar sintiendo aquello, limpia con su mano sana sus lágrimas.

_**Llora el fénix.  
Sus lagrimas,  
Humedecen su plumaje.  
No quiere volar…**_

El "Rose Chevalier" se detiene en la puerta de la mansión Tsukino, Darien baja del auto y da la mano a una Serena que parece haber cambiado en días, una palidez mortecina cubre su rostro, las ojeras ponen una sombra tétrica en sus ojos azules en los que refulge un brillo de hastío, parece mucho más delgada y más frágil que nunca, del brazo de Darien entran en la casa en que Luna espera su llegada, en cuanto entran, la buena ama de llaves mira a su pequeña y entiende todo, esa pena, esa angustia horrible que la oprime, es como cuando de niña llegaba a casa luego de que haber tenido algún problema en el colegio llorosa y derrotada, solo que ahora, faltaba a su lado la compañera de cabello negro que siempre regresaba golpeada por defenderla.

-¡Luna!.-dice la rubia refugiándose en los brazos de su nana, ella la recibe y acaricia su cabeza, comprende, sabe, que de toda esta pesadilla, aún falta la peor parte.-¡Qué voy a hacer sin Rei! ¡Qué vamos a hacer!.-solloza Serena en el pecho de la buena señora.

-Lo que ella habría querido niña Serena, lo que le decía siempre desde que eran pequeñas y cuando se fue a Estados Unidos, se fuertes y salir adelante para que ella este orgullosa de Usted esté donde esté…además, alguien vino a verla…-dice Luna y entonces Serena mira salir de la cocina al hombre rubio de traje negro que se acerca a ella abriéndole los brazos.

-¡Padre!.-dice la joven y corre hacia Taichi Tsukino quien conmovido la estrecha en sus brazos.

-Aquí estoy conejito, perdona por no venir antes, debí llegar para el funeral, pero mi avión se retrasó…ya no me iré de tu lado.-promete el buen señor conmovido. Luna llora también impactada por la escena, mientras Darien pasa un brazo cariñoso por la espalda de la señora.

-Gracias por llamar al tío Taichi, siempre sabes lo que hay que hacer en estos momentos.-dice el joven a Luna.

-Papá…Rei…ella está…está…-no se atreve Serena entre sollozos.

-Lo sé hija, vi las noticias y lo lamento mucho, pero en cierta forma yo siempre supe que algo así acabaría con Rei, se lo dije a Serenity, ella no tenía derecho a exponer a la chica a este mundo de peligros, el resultado es que haya terminado como Akane, ¿Ahora entiendes hija de qué es de lo que te protegía?.-dice Taichi Tsukino mirando a su hija con mucha ternura y acariciando sus mejillas.

-¿Entonces tu lo sabías?...sobre mamá y su pasado, sobre la Liga, sobre todo esto…¿Lo supiste siempre y no me lo dijiste?.-se exalta Serena y se aleja de su Padre.

-Pequeña, no te pongas así, debes entenderme, tú eras lo más importante en mi vida, no podía arriesgarme a que esa mujer que perseguía a tus tías y tu madre se ensañara contigo, hice lo que cualquier Padre haría por su hija, te protegí.-se disculpa el hombre rubio.-ambos te protegimos aún a costa de todo, creo que es en lo único que Serenity y yo estábamos de acuerdo.-añade Tsukino, pero su hija lo mira entre lágrimas.

-¡No tenían derecho! ninguno tenía derecho a tratarme como una muñeca de cristal, quizá si hubiera sabido la verdad jamás habría pasado esta maldita pesadilla y Rei estuviera viva…-lanza Serena molesta, y luego sube las escaleras hacia su habitación llorando.

-¡Serena! ¡Hija!-la intenta detener Taichi, pero Darien lo sujeta del hombro.

-No lo hagas tío Taichi, déjala, han sido muchas emociones juntas para ella, necesita tiempo a solas, ven conmigo que creo que hay algunas cosas que debes saber para que la entiendas, vamos.-pide el joven tomando a su tío de los hombros y llevándolo hacia la sala en que los dos se sientan.-antes que nada tío Taichi, debes saber algo, amo a Serena…-confiesa el joven, el hombre rubio lo mira azorado.

-Darien…muchacho…esto es…sorpresivo, ¿Sabes que siempre creí que estabas enamorado de Rei?.-

-También lo creí un tiempo, pero luego de lo que ocurrió después de la muerte de tía Serenity cuando volvimos a Tokio, pasaron algunas cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta de que la mujer que amo con todas mis fuerzas, es Serena, y te lo quiero decir en este momento para que entiendas lo que te contaré, porque no será sencillo, yo…Rei…todos cometimos muchos errores y lamentablemente esta pesadilla que vivimos es parte de nuestra penitencia, mi error, fue no darme cuenta del tesoro del cariño de la princesa, pero ahora tío Taichi, puedo decirte sin dudar que amo a tu hija con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y que quiero hacerla feliz en cuanto su alma esté libre de tanto dolor y pueda aceptarme.-dice con firmeza el joven de cabello negro. Taichi sonríe.

-Darien, estas palabras venidas de ti son una promesa maravillosa, en cierto modo nosotros siempre supimos que terminarías amando a alguna de ellas, yo estoy encantado y feliz de que mi hija y tú se amen…estaba comenzando a preocuparme por esos rumores sobre ese actor y su relación con Serena, pero tus palabras me tranquilizan-opina el señor Tsukino. Darien se pone serio a la sola alusión a Owen, pero opta por ignorarla y continúa.

-Entonces tío Taichi, te contaré como inició esta pesadilla…todo comenzó el día en que me di cuenta de lo que en verdad Rei hacía en el garaje de la empresa y entonces…-en ese momento Darien comienza una narración dolorosa y difícil que hace mucho tiempo necesitaba sacar de su interior, y nadie mejor para escucharlo y orientarlo que el Padre de la mujer que amaba…

Serena llora en la cama de su habitación, su pena y su dolor van mucho más allá de lo que todos creen, no es solo el dolor de haber perdido a su mejor amiga y la culpa de saberse en gran parte responsable de ello, sino la terrible frustración e ira que le causaba el chantaje que Chikane Yamada estaba ejerciendo sobre ella, no sabía si sería capaz de seguir soportando el cinismo y la burla de las pupilas rojas de esa bruja cada vez que impunemente se presentaba ante ella, cada vez que se atrevía aquella horrible mujer a decir algo sobre Rei sin que nadie sospechara quién era de verdad, al recordar la amenaza que ella lanzó sobre Darien y sobre todos lo que ella amaba la sangre hervía dentro de su cuerpo, la más completa indignación la llenaba, odiaba confesarse que tenía…miedo…y el miedo era porque ahora sabía de todo lo que esa mujer terrible era capaz, ¿Cómo fue tan tonta de no darse cuenta antes de que todo el tiempo solo la utilizó?...pero sabía que no tenía otra salida ni otro camino, lo que le hizo a Rei era la muestra de que con Chikane Yamada no se juega, Serena se levanta pálida y cansada de su cama y se acerca al tocador, al espejo con forma de luna creciente, frente a ella está colgada en la pared una fotografía de su madre con ella de pequeña abrazándola.

-Mamá…si tan solo no me hubieras ocultado la verdad…-dice ella mirando la fotografía.- Rei estuviera aquí a mi lado, ella siempre me daba fuerzas cuando me faltaban, quizá con ella aquí yo no tendría miedo de enfrentarme a esa mujer…pero ahora ella está muerta, y murió por mi culpa…¡Por mi culpa!.-lanza Serena un grito terrible y con sus puños golpea la pared, el cuadro cae al suelo y de este se desprende un sobre blanco que flota en el aire y cae a los pies de Serena, ella levanta el pedazo de papel y entonces puede leer en él con la letra estilizada de su madre: "para mi pequeña Usagi"...es una carta, una carta de su madre para ella, con mano temblorosa la chica abre el papel algo amarillento por el paso del tiempo y saca dos pedazos de papel.

_**Tokio Japón, Junio 30 de 2000…**_

_**Mi pequeño conejito:**_

_Hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños, una fecha que yo no podré olvidar mientras viva porque cada 30 de Junio será para mí un día especial, el recuerdo del día que llegaste a mi vida y a la de tu Padre y llenaste con tu alegría y bondad nuestras existencias por completo, quiero que sepas esto, para que no pongas en duda que todo lo que Taichi y yo decidimos hacer por ti, fue por el grande amor que te teníamos, quizá pudimos equivocarnos y no haya sido la mejor forma de protegerte, pero en ese momento los dos consideramos que lo era, debes saber esto porque lo que voy a decirte en esta carta es muy importante, si por algo una carta anterior a esta no llega a tus manos, he querido dejar otra en un lugar que sé solo tú podrías encontrar._

_He rezado al Gran Kami para que me permita tener el valor de decirte esto de frente, pero luego de mis últimos estudios médicos sé que quizá ese momento no llegue y que en cualquier instante mi vida puede acabar, así que no deseo que esto te sea revelado por nadie más que por tu madre, esto pequeña, es la verdadera razón por la cual siempre te mantuve lejos de Tokio, yo y tus tías Akane y Hiroko siempre nos habíamos dedicado a las carreras de autos, era más que una pasión para nosotros, era una forma de vida, quizá en tus lejanos recuerdos de niña aún nos veas en nuestros autos, la Liga de Aces era un sueño que compartíamos, todo era perfecto, teníamos una empresa próspera, nos dedicábamos a las carreras, una vida feliz con nuestros maridos e hijos…hasta que una mujer malvada y desconocida, la "Corredora Fantasma" apareció en nuestras vidas…._

Los ojos azules de Serena cargados de lágrimas se cierran un momento, incapaz de controlarse más tiempo se deja caer en la silla de su tocador y sigue ávidamente la lectura de aquella carta que era como una ventana al corazón de su madre, llora al leer aquellas revelaciones de las que se tuvo que enterar tan abruptamente el día que Rei muriera, llora al tener en sus manos aquellas palabras de su madre, y llora más al recordar esa vergonzosa escena en que ella llena de ira y siendo una mala copia de Chikane Yamada rompió delante de Rei una carta como esta, una gota de lágrimas cae en el papel amarillento y diluye un poco la tinta, Serena toma la otra hoja y sigue leyendo con ansias aquella revelación, sus ojos se detienen en estas frases…

…_Aquel día en el aeropuerto, cuando tu Padre y tú se iban al extranjero, tuve que tomar una decisión, acudir al llamado de Kondo sama e ir con esa niña sin madre que se debatía en fiebre, o ir contigo y con Taichi, pensé entonces que era más urgente ayudar a Rei, quien estaba sola en el mundo, y que después podría alcanzarlos a tu Padre y a ti, y desgarrando mi corazón al ver tu llanto por el vidrio de la puerta de abordar, di media vuelta y salí de allí…no me arrepiento de eso porque de otra forma quizá Rei habría muerto, solo que tu Padre no lo entendió así y después que quise regresar las cosas entre los dos empeoraron, luego vino el divorcio y el acuerdo del juez de que tu Padre se quedara con tu patria potestad, me tuve que convencer de que era lo mejor para ti y que solo lejos de mi estabas a salvo aunque yo perdiera la oportunidad de verte crecer, de disfrutar tus logros, de estar a tu lado…pero el precio era justo, tú estabas segura…_

Serena interrumpió la lectura de la carta, un gran nudo se había formado en su garganta, ya no lloraba porque sentía que las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos, su madre, a quien ella juzgó tan duramente, a quien culpó de no amarla, de preferir a Rei…ahora entendía la reacción de su amiga aquel día en que ella puso en duda el cariño de Serenity, comprendió la ira terrible que arrebató a la sacerdotisa cuando la abofeteó por dudar de su madre, ¿Cuántas veces Rei habría consolado a su madre en aquella misma habitación mientras lloraba por tenerla lejos? Que injusta y qué estúpida había sido…finalmente giró la hoja para leer las últimas palabras.

…_Todo este tiempo terrible, Rei ha sido mi mayor apoyo, ella siempre estuvo enterada de la verdad, sabes que desde pequeña siempre tuvo un sexto sentido para presentir lo que ocurría y no se lo pude ocultar, ha compartido conmigo mi miedo, mi dolor, mi soledad, mi ira…y a mi pesar, mi venganza, la he enseñado a correr porque sabía que si me negaba ella buscaría otros métodos aún más peligrosos, así que terminamos compartiendo también el amor a la velocidad, yo le hice prometer que hasta volverse clase "S" no buscaría a la "Corredora Fantasma" porque era aventurado, también me prometió que no les diría nada a Darien o a ti para mantenerlos a salvo y que solo ella y yo buscaríamos la venganza, quizá fue injusto, quizá no debí dejarla hacerlo, a veces en la noche cuando ella llegaba tarde por estar en un reto, me sentía tan mal, tan asustada, tan culpable, sé todo lo que le quité a esta chica de su vida y sé en el peligro en que la ponía, me consolaba una sola cosa, ver la determinación en sus ojos, y saber que si por algo yo llegaba a faltar, ella seguiría cuidando de los que amamos, es el "Karma" de muchas personas, el mío y el de Rei Hino, ha sido sacrificarnos por otros, por eso Serena, jamás dudes de la amistad y cariño que esa chica te tiene, se dejaría matar por ti y lo sabes, te quiere más que si llevaran la misma sangre, lo sé…y se lo agradezco, por eso siempre que tengas un problema, una dificultad, como cuando eran niñas, ella estará allí para defenderte porque me lo ha jurado…eso me hace partir tranquila, saber que Rei se queda para cuidar de ti, ahora sabes toda la verdad hija, una verdad que no tiene otro trasfondo que el amor que tu padre, Rei y yo te tenemos…_

_Tu Madre que te ama…Serenity Tsukino._

Serena se levanta de la silla aún con la carta en la mano, camina hacia la ventana y la abre, la luna se proyecta sobre su rostro demacrado surcado aún por el llanto, limpia con su dorso las lágrimas y se queda mirando la noche…su alma tiene tan grande confusión de sentimientos, pero esas palabras de su Madre en ese momento son como un bálsamo cariñoso que del más allá llegaban a consolarla.

-Madre…no soy digna de ser tu hija, no soy digna de ser amiga de Rei, no soy digna de ese cariño que las hizo a las dos protegerme con su vida, porque yo no pude hacerlo por ninguna de las dos…me odio por eso madre, y me odio más porque ahora que sé quién es esa maldita mujer, ¡No puedo hacer nada para vengarme de ella!.-grita furiosa, una ráfaga de viento mueve sus cabellos dorados y un hondo suspiro la embraga.-no sé como enfrentaré de hoy en adelante la vida sin mamá…sin Rei sin…-un nombre se forma entonces en su pensamiento y en sus labios, el nombre que había olvidado con los acontecimientos terribles de esos días, un nombre cuya sola mención parecía ser una luz en la oscuridad del camino.-¡Owen! ¡Gran Kami Owen!.-entra precipitadamente a su habitación y toma el teléfono, nerviosamente marca el número que sabe de memoria, ansiosa espera a que la llamada entre…

_-Lo sentimos, el número que marcó se encuentra apagado o está fuera del área de servicio…-_se escucho la voz pregrabada, Serena dejó la carta de su madre sobre el tocador, y tomando un abrigo salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, Darien y su Padre que estaban sentados en la sala la vieron salir a toda velocidad.

-¡Serena!.-gritó Taichi Tsukino al verla pasar, Darien alarmado salió tras ella que dio un fuerte portazo, la vio correr con fuerza hasta el patio en que estaba estacionado el "Moon Princess" y entrar en él.

-¡Serena qué vas a hacer!.-grita Darien, Luna y Taichi se hallan en la puerta de la mansión, Serena toma las llaves y las intenta introducir para arrancar el auto, lo hace torpemente, pero al poner las manos en el volante, las terribles escenas del accidente de Rei pasan por su mente como dolorosos recuerdos, se lleva las manos a la cabeza cubriendo sus oídos, después la imagen de Chikane Yamada sujetándola del cuello, y luego esa risa, esa maldita risa, y las horribles palabras de su pesadilla…

_-"Tú le hiciste eso…fue tu deseo el que la asesinó…¡No podrás vivir en toda tu vida tranquila por el remordimiento!".-_

-¡REI!.-es el grito convulso de Serena antes de dejarse caer llorando sobre sus brazos en el volante del S15, Darien abre la puerta y entra en el asiento del copiloto, pone su mano en la cabeza de Serena.

-Princesa…-dice este, ella se lanza llorando en los brazos de su amigo.

-¡No puedo conducir Darien! ¡No podré conducir jamás de nuevo!.-dice ella, el chico la consuela amorosamente.

-Está bien linda, es muy rápido para hacerlo, las cosas están muy recientes y es normal luego de lo que viviste…ven conmigo, Ami dijo que necesitabas dormir.-pide él, se baja y abriendo luego la puerta del conductor la saca de allí del brazo, juntos entran en la mansión y Taichi preocupado abraza a su pequeña y la conduce a su habitación de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue eso joven Darien?.-cuestiona Luna.

-Me temo Luna, que Serena haya quedado traumatizada por todo este accidente con Rei, en cuanto se reponga un poco más le pediré consejo a Ami y Fye sobre un terapeuta, no puede seguir así.-explica el chico de cabello negro.-¿Recuerdas la medicina que recetó Ami? ¿Los calmantes?...-la señora asiente con la cabeza.-prepara algunos, porque ella los necesitará.-añade Darien, Luna va a prepararlo todo mientras el chico sube a la habitación en que Taichi recuesta a Serena y la arropa.

-¡Pero papá, yo debo buscarlo, no contesta su teléfono, él me prometió que nos iríamos!…-dice ella.

-No puedes ir ahora aunque quieras pequeña, estás muy mal.- Darien se ha quedado paralizado en la puerta sin articular una sola palabra, Luna entra y se acerca a ella.

-Niña Serena, tome su medicina.-

-Pero Luna, debo encontrar a Owen, por favor…-

-Lo hará cuando esté bien, vamos.-Luna cariñosamente pone la pastilla en la boca de la chica y la levanta un poco para que tome el agua, ella la toma y después se recuesta llorando, Luna caricia su cabeza.-cálmese, cuando despierte lo buscaremos juntas…-

-¿Lo prometes Luna?.-dice ella llorosa.-¿Prometes queme ayudarás a encontrar a Owen?.-

-Lo prometo, solo duerma.-dice ella, Serena parece convencerse y vencida por el suave letargo del somnífero se queda dormida, Luna sale y apaga la luz cerrando la puerta.

-Darien…¿Quién es ese Owen que ella busca con tanta desesperación?...¿El Actor?.-cuestiona Taichi Tsukino, Darien sigue callado con los puños apretados.-pero si dijiste que ella te amaba.-dice el señor desconcertado.

-Es así tío Taichi, es solo que está alterada y confundida.-dice dudoso el joven Chiba.-verás como todo se arregla mañana que haya dormido bien.-acaba seriamente.- ahora creo que todos debemos ir a dormir, mañana será la ceremonia en la empresa.-

-Es verdad, buenas noches a los dos.-añade Taichi y se retira a sus habitaciones fatigado del largo viaje.

-Ve a dormir Luna, yo me quedaré en la sala un momento.-la señora sonríe y también se aleja, Darien furioso baja las escaleras y se acerca a la chimenea, lo que ha escuchado en esa habitación daba un sentido totalmente diferente a lo que había ocurrido, el intento de escape de Serena era por ¿Thalassa?...ella habló de irse con él, su ansia y su deseo imperioso de verlo, lo estaban lastimando demasiado…alguien llama a la puerta y el chico la abre, un enorme tipo de lentes oscuros aparece en la puerta.

-¿En qué lo puedo servir?.-

-Busco a la señorita Tsukino.-dice este.-

-Lo lamento, pero ella no puede atenderle, está…indispuesta…-dice él.

-Vaya, el señor tenía razón, por eso no llegó al aeropuerto.-añade el guardaespaldas.

-¿Señor? ¿Aeropuerto?.-Darien mira al hombre y cree reconocer en él a uno de los guardaespaldas de Owen Thalassa.

-Regresaré después, tengo un mensaje privado para la señorita Tsukino departe de mi jefe.-

-Si desea…se lo puedo dar, yo soy su…su hermano…-miente Darien, el hombre lo mira dudando.

-Solo asegúrese de que ella lo reciba en su mano señor, por favor…-dice el hombre y da el papel a Darien.-Arigato…buenas noches.-dice y se aleja, Darien mira el pedazo de papel y entra hacia la sala, duda un poco en abrirlo pero su curiosidad y sus celos pueden más y lo abre.

_Serena querida:_

_Estuve aguardando por ti en el aeropuerto como quedamos anoche pero nunca llegaste, sé que solo algo muy importante te pudo haber detenido, lamento no poderme quedar para esperarte más pero tengo que hacer los arreglos en Hong Kong para el contrato, estaré allí dos días y esperaré a que te unas a mí para poder irnos a Europa como era nuestro sueño, adjunto los boletos para el avión y mi número de teléfono en el hotel, llámame, esperare ansioso tu llamada, si algo ocurre y no llamas o no vienes, entenderé que quizá hayas elegido otro camino, que tu pasado fue mas fuerte, y no te guardaré rencor, si me equivoco y como sé me amas, te esperaré…siempre tuyo…Owen Thalassa…._

Darien furioso arruga el pedazo de papel, una ira sorda se apodera de él, ¿Thalassa y Serena iban a huir? ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué?...luego de lo que pasó entre él y Serena, de que estaba seguro de que lo amaba, ¿Era posible?...no, no lo era, era una casualidad, un intento de ese tipo por quitársela, pero él no lo iba a permitir, así que lleno de celos lanza a la hoguera el sobre con la carta y los boletos de avión que se queman lentamente mientras el joven de ojos azules los contempla en silencio.

-Serena es mía, solo mía.-dice decidido.-y no dejaré que sea de otra forma.-añade con firmeza…mientras la joven rubia en la recámara de arriba, duerme un pesado sueño confuso, y una sola palabra se forma en sus labios mientras derrama una lágrima.

-Owen…-

Carlos Meiou se levanta y camina hacia el refrigerador en su departamento, no puede dormir, por el estado alterado de Mina él se ha ido a dormir a la habitación de Setsuna y su hermana duerme en la recámara de su novia, no la ha visto más que una vez y solo para abrazarla y llorar los dos por lo de Rei, luego se volvió a dormir, pero él se sigue sintiendo de esa extraña manera, como si algo no estuviera muy bien, toma el vaso de agua y se sienta en la sala, mira en la mesa su boleta de calificaciones, esa calificaciones que había pensado con orgullo mostrarle a Rei para que comprobara que él era ya un hombre responsable, los rayos de sol comienzan a entrar por las persianas del lugar.

-Creo que de igual forma quiero mostrarte esto Itoko san.-dice el chico y tomando decidido el papel entra en su habitación para salir luego vestido ya con un saco, toma las llaves de su auto y también su boleta.

-¿Carlos? ¿Vas a algún lado a estas horas?.-cuestiona Setsuna.

-Sí, no tardo, solo voy a mostrar mis calificaciones a Itoko san.-sonríe él, Setsuna mueve la cabeza.

-Carlos, antes de irte debes saber algo, con todo lo que le pasó a Rei, con la amenaza de esa mujer, la "Corredora Fantasma" siendo real, debes de tener cuidado.-

-¿Cuidado? ¿Pero yo que cuentas tengo con esa mujer?.-se asombra Meiou.

-Carlos, debes sabe algo, es sobre el accidente de nuestros Padres.-

-Pero Setsu, tú nunca quieres hablar de eso.-aterrado Carlos de que su hermana haga algo tan impropio y de lo que siempre se negó a contarle.

-Ahora es necesario, porque si te ocurre lo mismo que a Rei no me lo perdonaría jamás, si esa mujer te ataca…-Carlos la mira dudando.-Carlos, la "Corredora Fantasma" asesinó a nuestros padres, ese día, el auto negro que nos sacó de la carretera, era ella.-el chico la mira con sus pupilas amarillas dilatadas.

-¿Estás segura?.-

-Lo estoy, ese auto, ese casco con las calaveras pintadas, esa mujer fue, jamás lo olvidé, por eso cuando vi ese video recordé todo…-Carlos sujeta a su hermana con una fuerza descomunal del brazo.

-Entonces tengo algo más que compartir con Itoko san, si esa mujer asesinó a mis Padres y a Rei, entonces ya hay alguien más que comparte su venganza.-

-Carlos…esto es peligroso, viste lo que hizo a Rei.-asustada la chica.

-Pero conmigo será diferente, ahora yo, Carlos Meiou prometo vengarme de la "Corredora Fantasma"…pero creo que no es aquí que debo hacer mi juramento.-añade el chico y abre la puerta del departamento, su hermana mueve la cabeza negativamente, pero comprende a su hermano, él ha sido de los más afectados por todo esto, ya habrá tiempo de decirle lo del bebé, eso lo animaría mucho y lo ayudaría a salir de la depresión.

-No olvidas que a las seis de la tarde es la ceremonia en la empresa…¿Cierto?.-dice ella.

-No lo olvido Setsu, estaré allí, lo prometo.-dice él y le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermana antes de salir.

Chikane Yamada camina junto con Alluminum por el pasillo del edificio de apartamentos exclusivos, llega al fin afuera de la puerta con el número 313 en que una chica pelirroja y una rubia esperan.

-Señora Chikane.-dice Kaori.-qué bueno que llegó, él está allí encerrado y no quiere hablar con nadie, no quiere abrir, solo escuchamos el sonido de cosas que caen y se rompen, pero no podemos entrar.-dice preocupada la rubia bailarina.

-Señora, díganos que puede hacer algo por Nataku sama, por favor.-suplica la pelirroja, Yamada no responde una sola palabra y sacando una llave de su bolso entra en el lugar cerrando la puerta tras ella, Hikari se abraza llorando de Kaori que la consuela.

-Calma Hikari, ella puede hacer algo por él.-dice a su lado Alluminum, las dos chicas de los "Wild Cats" miran a Alluminum con quien siempre se peleaban hasta sacarse los ojos por Nataku decir aquello amablemente, les sonríe, en esos momentos, todas ellas tenía la misma preocupación, independientemente de cuanto se pudieran odiar, su corazón estaba sufriendo igual al ver la agonía de aquel hombre sufriendo por la mujer que amaba…

Chikane Yamada entra en el departamento, que está irreconocible, floreros en el suelo, muebles volcados, bajilla rota, cuadros deshechos, cortinas en el suelo, camina por entre el caos de cosas rotas preocupada por lo que ve.

-¿Nataku?.-llama ella.-¿Nataku estás aquí?.-dice y sigue avanzando, de la cocina sale un joven que de ninguna manera se parece a Nataku, el cabello enmarañado, el rostro enjuto y desencajado, ojeras, la camisa desfajada y semiabierta, no trae zapatos, y lleva en su mano una botella de vodka.

-Vaya…mi querida hermana…creí haberles dicho a las otras que me dejaran solo…¡Solo!.-ruge el chico.

-Sabes que tengo llave y que no podía dejarte.-dice la rubia a su pesar impresionada por el espectáculo; el chico ríe terriblemente, con una mezcla de dolor y de sadismo horrible y con paso tambaleante se acerca a su hermana.

-¿Y qué te importa a ti mi dolor?...nunca la quisiste a ella, siempre deseaste separarnos.-dice el platinado con ironía.

-Una cosa es eso, y otra que te deje arruinar tu vida por lo que ocurrió, no puedes dejar que esto te venza Nataku, no a ti, debes seguir con tu vida-dice ella, Nataku da un trago más a la botella y luego la lanza lejos estrellándola en la pared para caer derrumbado en el sillón riendo, pero después su risa se transforma en un llanto convulso.

-¡Y para qué demonios quiero yo la vida sin ella!.-le reclamó Nataku a su hermana, ella se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-Nataku, hermano, calma, estás bebido y no estás en tus cabales, tranquilízate, duerme un poco, toma un baño…-

-¡Déjame!.-la lanza lejos el chico.-¡Ni tú ni nadie entiende mi dolor! ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Me basto yo solo para llorar por mi Fénix!.-le espeta el joven y caminando de nuevo tambaleante se acerca a la cantina y toma una nueva botella de la que bebe ávidamente, Chikane se acerca a él y lo jala hacia el sillón.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor hazlo…bebe…-dice ella, Nataku la mira desconcertado, pero su estado está tan alterado que hace caso a su hermana y bebe de la botella, Yamada mira a su hermano deshecho, totalmente fuera de sí, tan mal y tan decaído que hasta ese momento se da cuenta de una realidad terrible, una que ella se empeñaba en negar siempre, Nataku en verdad estaba enamorado de Rei Hino, Chikane Yamada tiene una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, mala pasada del destino, quizá ahora todo eso sirva para que Nataku se la saque de la cabeza de la única forma posible y encuentre una buena mujer para seguir con el legado de sus padres, una que sí sea digna, Chikane reacciona de sus meditaciones cuando Nataku cae sobre su hombro totalmente inconsciente, la mujer lo recuesta en el sillón y luego abre la puerta a las chicas que esperan ansiosas.

-Pueden pasar.-dice ella, las tres entran en el lugar totalmente derruido asombradas del estado de las cosas.

-Señora, ¿Cómo está Nataku sama?.-se atreve Alluminum.

-¿No lo ven?...totalmente alcoholizado, pero al menos se ha calmado un poco, deben ayudarme a trasladarlo a la habitación, hay que cuidar de él porque despertará con una rescata terrible, también hay que arreglar este desorden…-dice ella despectiva.

-Lo haremos nosotras señora.-añade Kaori.-y cuidaremos de Nataku sama.-ofrece la rubia. Hiraki asiente.

-Me alegra, porque yo aún tengo trabajo en la empresa, en cuanto despierte deberán darle algo de comer y tratar de mantenerlo en la cama, luego me llaman, quiero que consulte a un médico para que le recete algo que lo calme…y algo más.—dice Yamada caminando hasta la chimenea de la que descuelga una fotografía de Rei Hino que está en un cuadro y la lanza al suelo rompiendo el marco.-saquen de aquí todo lo que tenga que ver con "Esa mujer" ya que solo son recuerdos que lo dañan.-

-Si señora.-dice Hikari.

-Vamos Alluminum, tenemos una ceremonia que preparar.-apremia Yamada y la joven de cabello azul sale tras ella lanzando miradas ansiosas a Nataku, pero obedece a su jefa y las dos se alejan, Hikari se acerca a Nataku y caricia su cabello.

-Nataku sama…amor…como estás sufriendo.-dice la pelirroja conmovida. Kaori toma la fotografía de Rei Hino, sacude los vidrios y luego la guarda en un cajón de una cómoda.-¿Kaori? ¿Qué haces? ¿No dijo la señora que tiraras eso?.-sin ocultar sus celos Hiraki.

-Lo dijo, pero no pienso obedecerla, se que Nataku sama si estuviera bien, no querría esto, además Hiraki, ni tu ni Alluminum ni la señora quieren entender que aunque saquen todas las imágenes de la señorita Hino se esta casa, jamás sacarán su imagen del corazón de Nataku sama.-asiente la sensible bailarina, Hikari no la contradice a pesar de sus celos, sabe que tiene razón, y sin decir más se pone a levantar aquel desorden junto con su amiga.

**Fénix herido.  
No puedes pensar.  
Tu mirada perdida.  
Sé Nubla tu razón…**

La puerta de aquella casa en uno de los barrios más alejados y populares de Tokio se abre y entran en ella las dos mujeres, la chica pelirroja que lleva en la silla de ruedas a la joven de cabello negro con la venda en su cabeza y brazo, entran en el lugar y cierran la puerta tras ellas.

-No es el mejor lugar Rei sama, pero creo que a partir de ahora debemos ser discretas….esta casa está a nombre de uno de mis alias, nadie sabe de ella, ni la señora Yamada, la usaba para huir cuando hacía algún trabajo especial, además aquí tengo ropa, disfraces, herramientas, cosas que nos pueden ayudar-dice Akane Karasuma y empuja la silla de ruedas por la habitación hasta la ventana al lado de la cama, la chica de ojos amatista sigue en silencio.-Ahora Rei sama, dígame qué hay que hacer.-añade Karasuma sentándose en la cama frente a ella.

-Tres cosas.-añade la chica.-primero que nada necesito que vayas a Hikawa y traigas algo que dejé allí, en mi habitación, dentro del segundo cajón del buró junto a mi cama, hay una caja roja de madera, lo que contiene esa caja es lo único de Tokio que debo llevarme…solo que sé que es arriesgado ir, alguien podría verte.-

-Confié en mí Rei sama, si lo deseo puedo ser discreta, sabe a lo que me dedicaba antes.-añade Karasuma en alusión a su pasado como ladrona.

-Lo sé, es solo que el abuelo es muy perceptivo, sé que no es fácil engañarlo, si esto fuera de otra forma yo se lo diría, pero no puede saberlo…-dice ella.

-¿Algo más?.-cuestiona Karasuma.

-Sí, algo más, falta el segundo invitado a esta reunión, así que intentarás que Carlos Meiou reciba un mensaje muy especial.-sonríe ella.

-¿Y la tercer cosa?.-cuestiona Akane, la mujer sentada en la silla de ruedas se retira el dije con forma de Fénix que pende de su pecho.

-Karasuma…toma este dije, mira en la parte de atrás, está escrito un número, márcalo en el teléfono y di a quien te conteste que buscas al señor Hasegawa, Artemis Hasegawa, dile que soy la hija del Fénix y que ahora necesitaré su ayuda….-dice Rei, la pelirroja toma el dije y luego el teléfono, marca la extraña numeración que tiene escrita atrás y espera a que le contesten…

-_¿Si?.-_se escucha la voz en perfecto japonés.-

-Yo…hablo buscando al Señor Hasegawa, Artemis Hasegawa.-

-_¿Departe de quién?.-_

-Departe de…-duda Karasuma.-de la hija del Fénix…-un silencio largo se escucha en la línea y Akane alarga el teléfono a Rei que lo toma con la mano sana.

-¿_Rei?.-_se oye la voz de acento extranjero tras el teléfono-_¿En verdad eres tú, Rei Hino, la hija de Akane?.-_

-Artemis sama, sé que nunca antes había llamado, pero tía Serenity me repitió toda la vida que este número era para usarse en casos de emergencia, y que Artemis sama estaría allí para ayudar a las reinas o a los hijos de las reinas sea lo que sea que necesiten.-explica Rei por el auricular.

-_Es verdad pequeña, siempre fue verdad, hace tiempo que esperaba que alguno de ustedes usara este número, me alegra saber que al fin seré útil…solo me preocupa algo, ¿Qué puede ser tan tremendamente extremo para que hayas usado este recurso?....¿Estás bien?.-_preocupado el hombre extranjero.

-No Artemis sama…no lo estoy…yo…estoy muerta.-dice Rei conteniendo el llanto, un silencio total del otro lado de la línea, Karasuma comprende que lo que sigue debe ser muy privado y se aleja de allí, va a la cocina y prepara algo de comer, no tiene mucho, solo paquetes de comida congelada, pero es mejor que nada, a lo lejos escucha la voz convulsa de Rei Hino hablar por teléfono, pero no quiere interrumpir, calienta la pizza en el microondas y luego sirve un vaso con agua, regresa a la alcoba en que Rei es la que habla.-Ya no sé qué mas hacer o a quién acudir Artemis sama, necesito por todos los medios salir de Tokio con mi amiga, se que solo lejos de aquí tendré la cabeza despejada para pensar lo que haré…

-_Calma pequeña, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero hiciste lo correcto en buscarme, puedo arreglarlo todo para que Ustedes dos salgan de allí sin peligro, nuevas identidades, pasaporte, y en cuanto a huir, te ofrezco mi casa y mi país para que ese fénix herido se recupere…¿Qué dices?.-_

_-_Gracias Atremis sama…tía Serenity no se equivocó contigo, yo no tengo como pagarte esto.-

-_Permitiéndome ayudar me pagas demasiado, así que, toma esta dirección, y di a tu amiga que vaya allí y diga que va departe de "White Thunder"…haré las llamadas pertinentes y mi amigo arreglará todo para que en tres días te esté dando la bienvenida en Hamburgo…-_

-Karasuma…hay que escribir estos datos…-dice Rei, la chica deja la comida en el buró, toma una libreta y escribe la dirección y nombres que Rei le dicta por el teléfono.-Gracias por todo Artemis sama, te llamaré mañana para informarte los avances…

-_Aún no agradezcas nada pequeño Fénix, ahórrate eso para cuando estés aquí y pueda abrazarte…cuídate.-_acaba la conversación, Rei cuelga el teléfono y suspira hondo.

-Creo que luego de hoy inicia una nueva vida para las dos Akane, ambas la necesitamos, pero es solo tu decisión si quieres venir conmigo.-

-¿Y aún lo pregunta Rei sama?...luego de lo que pasó, yo no tengo mas lugar que pueda sentir mío que estando a su lado.-añade la pelirroja, Rei sonríe.

-Entonces Akane Karasuma, bienvenida a este juego que se llama Venganza.-termina Rei y de nuevo ese brillo extraño en sus ojos que asusta un poco a la pelirroja…Será una alucinación o acaso es el mismo destello de odio que ella viera en los ojos de…¿Chikane Yamada?...sacude la cabeza para evitar esa idea, y luego comienza a escuchar todo lo que Rei le aconseja, aún tienen las dos mucho que hacer ese día…

**Triste el fénix.  
Se pregunta,  
¿Para que renacer,  
Si no podrá olvidar?**

***Poema "Fénix" de Piñeiro Cajás.**

**NOTAS FINALES: Zhudo y Eboli entregando una Dosis más de la adicción más impactante de FF, SRR 2 oficialmente ha iniciado, y como lo hemos prometido tendrá el doble de pasión, adrenalina, romance y aventura que la primer entrega aderezada con un recarga de VENGANZA que mantendrá a todos al filo de sus asientos, queremos agradecer enormemente a los lectores que esperaban el estreno y que tan amablemente nos regalaron su apoyo y prometemos que seguiremos trabajando para no defraudarlos ya que aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos por atar en la historia de Carlos Meiou, Darien Chiba, Nataku Yamada, Serena Tsukino (sobre todo a Serena no tiene idea de todo lo que le espera muajajaja…) y de Rei Hino, ya que "La Venganza del Fénix" será terrible y despiadada, de eso han tenido ya una muestra, así como las maldades de Chikane Yamada, si creían que ya era una bruja, aquí terminarán de convencerse de sus alcances, asi que nos despedimos de esta entrega y preparamos una dosis aún más adictiva para la que viene, nos vemos y…¡Feel the Revenge!...**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

"**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del lado oscuro" (Saludos a las camaradas Kunoichis que pasen por aquí…atte. ).**


	3. Chapter 2: El vuelo del Fénix

**SRR2 Phoenix Revenge.**

**CAP. 2**

"**El Vuelo del Fénix"**

_**Agoniza el fénix  
Fatal, la herida  
Sueños mutilados  
Con silencio, sus alas cortaron…**_

Amanece en Tokio, es un extraño y singular amanecer, un amanecer hermoso pero a la vez cargado de melancolía, los rayos del sol enrojecen el firmamento de aquella mañana, y también enrojecen las lastimadas facciones de la mujer en silla de ruedas que abre la ventana del balcón de aquella casa y mira la ciudad que se alza ante ella, sabe que en algún lugar de esa ciudad, debe estar la mujer que cortó sus alas y sus sueños para siempre, Chikane Yamada, esa mujer empeñada en acabar con todo lo que amaba, ¿Porqué la odiaba tanto a ella, a su madre y a sus tías?...eso era algo que ella debía investigar, quizá en el diario de su madre que ahora Karasuma había ido a conseguir, sin embargo estaba segura de una cosa, Chikane Yamada le había enseñado algo con todo esto, le había mostrado como se vive y planea una venganza, y Rei Hino había aprendido bastante bien los pasos que esa mujer había usado con ella, ahora, le mostraría que era muy sencillo repetirlos…

-Juro que vas a temblar de miedo Chikane Yamada, así sea lo último que haga, voy a volver por tu maldita cabeza.-dijo Rei mirando aquel amanecer.

Luego su mente voló hacia el siguiente culpable de su desgracia, Serena, su amiga, su hermana…¿Porqué Serena nunca llegó a Hakone?...¿Era que Serena sabía sobre Yamada?...debía saberlo, era lógico, ahora la pregunta que la atormentaba era ¿Desde cuándo lo supo?..¿Porqué no se lo dijo jamás?...Serena no podía ser cómplice de esa mujer, por más que la odiara a ella, si sabía que Yamada era la "Corredora Fantasma" y lo que les había hecho a sus madres Serena no podía ser cómplice de esa mujer, a no ser que su odio llegara a esos extremos…

-Si es que tuviste algo que ver en esto Serena…-sus ojos derramaron dos lágrimas.-no podré soportarlo…no venido de ti…-dice Rei con dolor, el sol ha salido ya totalmente.-pero si descubro que deliberadamente lo hiciste, entonces no tendré piedad, porque eso será la mejor señal de que olvidaste por completo nuestra amistad.-dictamina ella, y entonces piensa en el tercer responsable de su agonía, intencionadamente lo dejó al final, pero sabe que es inevitable…Nataku, aún recuerda las horribles palabras que dijo esa mujer en la carrera…

_-¡¡Así es Rei Hino, Nataku todo el tiempo estuvo preparándome el camino!! ¡¡Te utilizó, te utilizamos los dos!! ¡¡Y caíste en la trampa como una perdiz!!.-_y luego esa risa burlona, esa risa que le hacía hervir la sangre de ira, recordaba cada detalle, y era lógico, Nataku hermano de ella supo desde un inicio sus planes, esa Liga que tenía, sus encuentros casuales reclutando corredores y su estudiada forma de acercarse a ella, de enamorarla ¿Y ella?...le creyó, creyó cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia…¿Era posible que haya llegado al extremo de fingirle un amor que no sentía? ¿De casarse?...

-Una comedia…todo el tiempo fue una mentira, y yo fui tan tonta para dejarme engañar, debí huir cuando mi mente me decía que lo hiciera…pero jamás volverá a pasar, nunca creeré de nuevo en nadie, y tú Nataku Yamada pagarás con sangre el dolor de mi corazón, cuando regrese, jugaré contigo como tú conmigo, te veré consumirte y suplicar por mi amor…y hare de tu corazón el guiñapo que hiciste del mío.-ruge al joven con una ira y un odio tan grandes, que parecen querer salirse de su pecho, entonces el llanto se convierte en risa, en una risa convulsa y terrible, en la que resuena toda la pena de aquella agonía terrible, de aquella alma lastimada, de aquel fénix a quién le cortaron las alas…

Kondo Saburo está sentado junto a la flama sagrada, en el mismo lugar en el que su nieta tantas veces meditaba en sus momentos de mas duda y confusión, estuvo allí solo hace tres días cuando él le dio el diario de Akane, el anciano sacerdote estaba devastado, la noticia de la muerte de Rei lo había dejado muy mal, su nieta, su Rei, la pequeña que llenaba su vida de felicidad, la única que lo pudo mantener vivo luego de la muerte de Akane, y ahora se había ido de la misma forma que su madre, en un accidente, y él no tuvo el consuelo de sepultarla con los ritos shinto, como la sacerdotisa que era…a un lado de la sala de meditación el anciano había puesto un pequeño altar sintoísta con la fotografía de su hija, velas, incienso, tiras de papel y ofrendas florales, es lo único que le queda de ella…

-Rei, hija, ¿Porqué no puedo percibir tu alma en paz?...¿Porqué tengo esa extraña sensación de que estás mal…que necesitas…ayuda?-dice el anciano, una lágrima rueda por su cara surcada de arrugas, pero en ese momento una ráfaga de viento entra abriendo con furia la ventana y apagando la flama sagrada, Kondo Saburo se levanta del suelo y va a cerrarla, cuando algo llama su atención, atravesando el patio del templo, la que fuera la habitación de Rei también tiene la ventanas abiertas, en anciano atraviesa el jardín y se acerca al lugar, mira como los pétalos de rosa que él había esparcido sobre la cama y objetos de su nieta como homenaje al Gran Kami del que ahora ella formaba parte han sido llevados por el viento, intenta cerrar la puerta cuando su agudo sentido espiritual percibe una presencia…¿humana?...

-¡Quién está allí!.-grita el anciano mirando atentamente el interior de la habitación, al fin recorre la pared de papel que lo separa y mira bien, sigue percibiendo a alguien cercano, al fin por detrás de él se siente la ráfaga de aire característica de cuando alguien pasa corriendo, pero cuando el sacerdote de Hikawa mira atrás, solo ve una sombra negra que corre con velocidad por entre los matorrales, ¿Un ladrón?...¿Qué quería un ladrón en su casa?...camina dentro del cuarto de Rei y mira a todos lados, no faltan las joyas de ella, en el alhajero está su anillo de bodas, sus pulseras y aretes, tampoco falta a simple vista nada de valor, abre el cajón del mueble junto a la cama, y entonces se da cuenta de lo que esa sombra o ladrón ha tomado, el cofre rojo con el diario de Akane Hino…el anciano no comprende lo que está pasando, el no percibir el aura de Rei, luego esa sombra, y después la desaparición de aquel cofre…y lo que piensa no le gusta nada.-Gran Kami…que estas aprehensiones no sean verdad…porque lo que pienso es tan imposible y tan descabellado que hasta a mi me aterra.-acaba el sacerdote.

Serena baja las escaleras, aún se siente un poco débil y somnolienta por la medicina, ha tenido un sueño pesado y horrible en que el accidente de Rei y las risas sarcásticas de Yamada se mezclaban en terrible confusión, pero a pesar de ello necesitaba tener fuerza para ir a buscar a Owen, nada ni nadie la iba a detener para ello, se había levantado y tomado un baño, vestido con rapidez y ahora intentaba salir, Luna la esperaba debajo de la escalera fiel a su promesa vistiendo su ropa de calle, solo había vigilado que su niña tomara su desayuno en la cama y luego la había esperado abajo.

-Luna…gracias por estar aquí.-dice la rubia, Luna le sonríe a pesar de todo, pero le duele verla tan decaída, ese chico debe ser muy importante para ella cuando en medio de todo su dolor Serena se empeña en buscarlo.

-El taxi espera afuera señorita, vamos.-ofrece Luna su brazo a la débil joven rubia, las dos caminan hacia la puerta, Darien se levanta del sillón de la sala y se encara con ellas.

-¿Van a salir?...Princesa tú aún no estás bien.-dice el joven preocupado.

-Lo siento Darien, pero debo buscar a Owen…-dice ella con decisión Luna mira preocupada a Darien esperando un exabrupto de su parte como siempre que se mencionaba al joven Thalassa, pero contrario a su idea, el chico permanece tranquilo.

-Si es lo que deseas…lamento no poderte llevar pero TK y yo vamos a organizar todo para la ceremonia en memoria de Rei en la empresa, espero no olvides que es a las seis.-dice Darien.

-No lo podría olvidar Darien, estaré allí en cuanto localice a Owen, y quizá después de la ceremonia podamos hablar tú y yo…de algo muy importante.-dice ella, Darien solo sonríe y la acaricia de la mejilla.

-Cuando quieras princesa.-

-Solo dile a papá que salimos Luna y Yo, y que no vendremos a comer.-acaba ella y sale de allí ayudada por Luna, Darien la mira irse y tiene un leve malestar por lo que ha hecho.

-Perdóname Princesa, pero debo velar por tu bienestar, y ese tipo no lo es.-son las últimas palabras de Darien Chiba.

Carlos Meiou llego al cementerio, atravesó los jardines detrás de la Iglesia y caminó hacia la tumba blanca con letras doradas, algunas personas estaban a lo lejos enterrando a otra persona; el joven que aun tenía parches en su frente y mejillas por el accidente llevaba aquella bolsita de tela que Rei le diera ese día con las hierbas para el té de Mina, esa bolsa que al tocarla le dio esa visión en que le advirtió el peligro.

-Si tan solo hubiera tenido esa visión unos minutos antes, quizá estuvieras viva Itoko san, pero no fue así…por eso te traigo mis calificaciones, había pensado invitarte a comer a casa para mostrarte que ya no era un inmaduro y un irresponsable como me decías, si alguien merecía ver esto además de Setsu eras tú, así que te las dejo de igual modo…-dice el joven y tomando la hoja la mete en la bolsita y se hinca para dejarla junto a la tumba, se levanta las lentes negros y se limpia una lágrima, ante sus ojos aparecen las imágenes desde el momento que conoció a Rei en Akina, de su carrera, del entrenamiento Shinto, de esa cachetada cuando dañó al "Fénix", de aquella carrera doble contra Haruka y MIchiru y de la visita a la tumba de Ken Meiou.-Itoko san, ahora compartimos mucho más, también yo odio a la "Corredora Fantasma" y mientras siga con vida, yo la buscaré y la haré pagar por lo que le hizo a tu familia, a la mía y a ti-dice apretando el puño derecho el joven Meiou, luego se limpia las lágrimas y se levanta dispuesto a irse, hasta que un niño pequeño se acerca a él y lo jala del pantalón.

-Señor…-dice el niño, Carlos lo mira sonriendo y lo acaricia de la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa amiguito?.-le dice.

-La mujer de negro me dio esto para usted.-alarga el niño un papel, el joven lo toma, lo abre y lee en él.

_Meiou…te espero a las 12:00 en el garaje 345 en el área de bodegas de Yokohama, ve solo, y por favor no faltes, solo tú debes saber este secreto…RH._

Era todo lo que decía ese papel, la escritura en él era a mano, alguien la había escrito, al joven le daba miedo confesarse que esa escritura le era familiar, que la había visto antes y sobre todo las iniciales RH, su mente se comienza a formar miles de posibilidades, entonces mira al niño y le pregunta.

-Escucha amiguito, ¿Quién te dio esto?.-

-La mujer de negro.-

-Pero como era ella…sus ojos, su cabello.-cuestiona Carlos.

-No lo sé…tenía lentes como los tuyos y una gorra, no sé cómo era, solo me dio una paleta y me dijo que le diera la hoja.-dice con su inocencia característica el pequeño, Carlos le sonríe.

-Gracias amiguito, ahora ve con tus padres.-aconseja Meiou, el niño se pierde entre las colinas de pasto verde y Carlos sale intrigado del cementerio dirigiéndose a donde está estacionado el MR2 azul que usa en lugar del "Shinobi" antes de entrar mira el reloj, son las 9:30, justo el tiempo para llegar a Yokohama…es muy extraño todo eso pero algo le dice que no se equivoca en sus deducciones, antes debe pasar al garaje a saber si hay noticas de Karasuma y aún más, para buscar algún documento escrito por Rei y compararlo con la letra de ese recado, y pensando mil cosas confusas en su cabeza sube al auto que se pierde por las calles de la ciudad.

Axel Tenou junto con Michiru y Haruka van saliendo de las oficinas de los estudios de televisión acompañados de un individuo ya mayor de traje que sale con ellos.

-Es lo último que supimos de él Tenou sama, terminó aquí la filmación del drama hace tres días, estuvo en la recepción de despedida, en la sesión de fotos con su coestrella y lo único que comentó cuando le ofrecimos el nuevo contrato fue que tenía otros planes y que quizá aceptara un contrato en el extranjero.-dice el anciano.

-Eso es muy extraño, de haberlo hecho habría avisado o se habría despedido al menos, Owen no es así.-se extraña Michiru.

-Él estaba de muy buen humor antes de ese día, me habló de una chica con la que se comprometería, todos pensamos en la joven de las fotografías, la de la televisión que en ocasiones lo acompañaba a las filmaciones.- Haruka crispa de odio sus puños.-pero en la fiesta estaba serio y taciturno, callado y extraño, muy distinto del Owen Thalassa que conocemos.-añade el productor.

-Gracias de igual modo Ikeda sama…si llega a saber algo de Owen, lo que sea, por favor contáctenos.-alarga Axel Tenou una tarjeta.

-Lo haré Tenou san.-se inclina el anciano y se aleja. El chico con las dos mujeres abandona el lugar cuando por la puerta de los estudios entran Luna y Serena, al verlos Serena corre hacia Michiru.

-¡Michiru!:-dice llorosa y la abraza.-Dime que sabes dónde está Owen…¡Dímelo por favor!.-apremia Serena.

-Serena, la verdad nosotros tampoco sabemos nada de él.-dice la violinista.

-Si tú y Owen tenían una relación la que debía saber de él eres tú y no nosotros.-con ironía Haruka.

-¡Haruka!-la reprende su hermano.

-Es la verdad Axel, si alguien tiene idea de dónde puede estar Owen es ella…si no es que por su culpa él se fue, eso debió ser, esta estúpida debió decidirse por Chiba y Owen se fue por su culpa…-se exalta Haruka.

-¡No es verdad!.-dice Serena dolida.

-¡Lo es! ¡Tú estabas jugando con él! ¡Por tu culpa se alejó!.-grita la chica más alta con fiereza y sin que nadie lo espere le lanza una cachetada a Serena, esta la recibe pero al momento gira y le da otra con la misma intensidad a la Haruka, son solo unos momentos, las dos jóvenes se miran una a otra con la mejilla enrojecida.

-¡Para que lo sepas tú y todos, Owen y yo nos amamos, íbamos a irnos juntos de Japón!.-lanza Serena con la mejilla enrojecida y tan molesta que deja a todos petrificados, nadie esperaba estas palabras, Luna al saber aquello derrama aun lágrima entendiendo el drama que vive su niña, Michiru y Axel parecen aún impactados de esa confesión, y Haruka llora también, no sabe si de ira por aquella cachetada que le habían dado o de dolor al conocer el motivo de la desaparición de Owen.-Y si Ustedes no saben en dónde encontrarlo, entonces lo buscaré yo sola, lo buscaré y me iré con él porque sé que me está esperando…-acaba la chica de cabello rubio llorando con desesperación y luego corre al lado de Luna y se abraza a ella, la buena señora la recibe en sus brazos.-Vámonos de aquí Luna…-dice débilmente Serena y las dos dan media vuelta alejándose de allí, Haruka sigue parada con la mejilla enrojecida y los puños apretados.

-Ruka…-la sujeta del hombro su hermano.

-¡Déjame!.-dice ella y lo lanza lejos, luego sale de la casa productora corriendo, alarmada Michiru intenta ir tras ella, pero Axel la detiene.

-No amor…déjala, ella debe asimilar eso sola.-añade el joven Tenou y solo se escucha el rechinar de llantas del "Géminis" que arranca a toda velocidad.-ahora solo esperemos que Owen se comunique.-decide Axel, Michiru sigue impactada aún por la noticia, ¿Owen y Serena huir juntos?...Gran Kami, de ser así quizá su primo se haya ido solo, pensando que Serena no llegó por las cosas terribles que ocurrieron durante la muerte de Rei…si tan solo él le llamara, si lo pudiera localizar.

_**Triste el fénix.  
Se pregunta,  
¿Para qué renacer,  
Si no podrá olvidar?**_

Carlos Meiou bajó del MR2 cerca de las bodegas en que estaba indicado aquel número extraño, en sus manos llevaba dos hojas, una de ellas era una carta que Rei le dejó una vez con indicaciones para la reparación del "Fénix" y la otra el recado misterioso que el niño le dio en el cementerio, ambos papeles temblaban en la mano del chico temeroso de haber encontrado aquello y más aun temeroso de confesarse sus sospechas, al fin se decide, abre la puerta corrediza del oscuro lugar, camina por el amplio garaje a las afueras de Yokohama, mira a todos lados aún dudoso de haber acudido a esa misteriosa cita.

-¿Hola?-su voz dejo eco justo cuando las luces del lugar se encendieron.

-La puntualidad nunca ha sido tu fuerte Meiou-dijo una voz conocida para él resonando por todo el lugar mientras Akane Karasuma empujaba a una mujer en una silla de ruedas, al verla el joven tiene un deslumbramiento de total incredulidad, sus ojos se abren mucho por la sorpresa.

-Esto es…es imposible…tu estas muerta…te vi morir….-dice el chico mientras las dos mujeres frente a él sonríen.

-Gran error Meiou, tu viste al "Fénix" arder, tu escuchaste a todos decir que he muerto, pero ni tú ni nadie me vio morir.-explica la joven, Carlos la mira aún incrédulo de que sea verdad, de que esa chica herida, con una venda en la cabeza, un brazo enyesado, su rostro lastimado y sobretodo en silla de ruedas sea la misma Rei que él conoció.

-¿Por qué haces esta farsa Rei?.-añade el joven Meiou apretando en sus manos las hojas que llevaba.-¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrimos todos los que te queremos?...Serena, Darien, todos los de la Liga…Nataku…-dice ofendido el chico Meiou, una risa horrible escapa de los labios de Rei, una risa que hace que la lágrima que asoma a los ojos de Carlos se congele al salir, ¿Qué es esa risa irónica y cargada de dolor que tiene ahora Rei?...

-Nataku…no me hagas reír Meiou, ni me digas que te has creído esa farsa, no lo pensé de ti que te jactas de conocer a las personas.-añade Rei.

-¿Farsa?...¿Qué farsa?...-extrañado y aún aturdido el pobre joven.

-Todo fue una farsa siempre, estuvieron trabajando juntos todos para tenderme esta trampa. Karasuma…dile a Meiou quién es la "Corredora Fantasma" porque al parecer aún duda de que yo sea real o solo una aparición.-añade con ese nuevo tono frío e irónico la joven de la silla de ruedas.

-Esa mujer, es Chikane Yamada.-explica la pelirroja, Carlos las mira con los ojos desorbitados, la asesina de sus Padres, ahora tenía un rostro, pero no puede reaccionar del todo.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes Meiou?...solo piensa un poco, Chikane Yamada llega a nuestra vida, compra las acciones de la empresa y allí comienza todo, ella y su hermano trazan un plan para hacer realidad esa trampa, mientras Yamada debilita la empresa y nuestros lazos de amistad llevándose a Serena para hacerla una copia de sí misma, el hermano sabiamente seduce a la incauta y estúpida sacerdotisa…-añade Rei explicando aquello con furia.

-¿Nataku? ¿Tu esposo confabulado con esa tipa?...perdona Itoko san, pero yo no lo creo…el hombre que lloró de esa forma delante de tu tumba estaba destrozado, deshecho, eso no era una mentira.-salta Carlos indignado. Rei lo mira con esa misma ira en los ojos.

-Solo es actuación…o quizá un poco de remordimiento por la podre incauta que murió a causa de sus embustes, eso en el mejor de los casos, que ahora estoy segura que los Yamada, hermano y hermana, no tienen corazón, escrúpulos ni sentimientos.-añade ella con frialdad, Carlos molesto se acerca a ella y se hinca delante, toma la silla de ruedas por los manubrios obligando a la chica a mirarlo.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?...¡Dime qué te hace estar tan segura de que él te mintió!.-

-Me lo dijo la misma Yamada en la carrera, me dijo que él, Serena y ella estuvieron confabulados todo el tiempo…-replica derramando una lágrima.-¿Satisfecho?.-le espeta a Meiou con molestia, el chico aún no lo puede creer.

-Es que esto es…imposible…¿Y qué hay de ti maldita traidora?.-lanza Carlos mirando con furia a Karasuma quien solo baja la vista.-¿Tú sabías algo de esto?.-

-Yo…joven Meiou, yo solo sabía que debía de espiar a Rei sama, dar información y por ningún motivo volver al garaje de la mansión, eso es todo, como no estuve en ningún momento con la señora yo no sabía si la señorita Serena y el joven Nataku estaban involucrados, jamás lo supe, no puedo decir más.-explica Karasuma hablando con la verdad pues ella ignoraba los movimientos de Yamada.

-Si esto es verdad es simplemente horrible…infame…indignante.-reafirma el pobre joven.

-¿Ahora entiendes porqué nadie debe saber que estoy viva?...si lo saben, entonces no podré hacer lo que tengo planeado.-insiste ella.

-¿Planeado?...¡Qué otro plan puede haber que denunciar a esa maldita asesina a las autoridades! O en el mejor de los casos tomar mi auto, esperar a que salga de su mansión y arrollarla como la maldita víbora que es…-añade Carlos, pero entonces Rei ríe de nuevo.

-Meiou, Meiou, se nota que aún no has madurado del todo, ¿Denunciarla?...¿A la respetable y poderosa empresaria presidenta del consorcio Yamada?...absurdo, no tenemos pruebas y ella es muy poderosa…¿Arrollarla con tu auto? Buena solución, no te detendría, pero existe el pequeño detalle de que de hacerlo deberías pasar el resto de tu vida en prisión por homicidio a causa de esa arpía.-dice ella.

-¿Y entonces qué se supone que hagamos? ¡Dejarla salirse con la suya! ¡Dejar impune a la asesina de nuestros padres!.-ruge Carlos furioso.

-Tampoco dije eso, si hay algo que es ahora la razón de mi vida, es la venganza, pero no una venganza precipitada ni dictada por la rabia, no querido, un monstruo como Chikane Yamada merece sufrir en carne propia cada dolor, cada miedo, cada crimen que ha cometido…y eso vamos a hacer, vamos a poner en práctica el método que ella misma nos enseñó, el cálculo, la inteligencia, el engaño y la paciencia para lograr lo que desea, eso Carlos, voy a hacer para vengarme.-reitera con esa voz llena de odio la chica de ojos amatista, pero su decisión es tan grande que Meiou se impresiona, sabe que cuando ella habla de ese modo dice la verdad.-voy a irme de Japón, tengo mucho que hacer aún para preparar mi regreso, me voy a recuperar, voy a volverme una mejor corredora, voy a superar la clase "S", voy a tener poder, influencias y dinero suficiente para regresar y hacer realidad los más terribles miedos de esa mujer y de todos los que la ayudaron, voy a renacer de las cenizas como su peor pesadilla, la voy a acosar, a perseguir, a volverla loca hasta que ella misma confiese sus crímenes, y finalmente…¡La voy a destruir!.-ruge casi la chica apretando su puño y riendo con una risa que consigue hacer temblar a Carlos Meiou, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que el dolor había hecho en el alma de Rei Hino…

-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?...-sigue Carlos.-¿Porqué yo de entre todos los demás?.-

-Por dos razones, primero, porque sé que puedo confiar en ti, a pesar de todo, supe lo que hiciste o intentaste hacer por mí el día de accidente, Akane me lo dijo.-explica Rei, Karasuma sonríe a Carlos.-y después, porque si quiero regresar siendo mejor que esa mujer, debo entrenar, y solo tú puedes ayudarme, eres el mejor corredor que conozco.-explica Rei.-pero como todo en esta vida Meiou, solo tú tienes la decisión, no te obligaré a participar de esto, Karasuma y yo salimos mañana de Japón, nos vamos a Alemania hasta el día en que podamos volver y empezar este juego llamado venganza, tampoco creo justo sacarte a ti de tu vida ni de tus sueños, de Mina y de lo que amas, así que solo es una propuesta que eres libre de aceptar, en caso de no querer acompañarme lo entenderé y lo único que te pediré en nombre de nuestra amistad es que no le digas nada a nadie sobre mí…era todo lo que deseaba que supieras, perdóname por la forma de hacerlo pero comprenderás que en mi posición el secreto es muy importante…de igual forma gracias, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido.-explica la joven tomando la mano del chico Meiou y dejando en ella un papel con un número de teléfono-si decides ir con nosotros puedes encontrarme en ese número, por cierto, también tengo boletos para Mina, se lo puedes contar y pueden venir ambos.-Carlos sigue callado.- Karasuma…vámonos…-termina ella, la pelirroja toma la silla de ruedas y la empuja hacia afuera del garaje.

Carlos Meiou se ha quedado petrificado con el pedazo de papel en sus manos, han sido muchas cosas para que el pobre chico las pueda asimilar, la verdad sobre Rei, sobre la mujer que asesinó a sus Padres…y esa propuesta, Alemania, un país de nuevas oportunidades, un lugar en que quizá encontrará eso que sentía que la Liga ya no le daba, la nación que era cuna de los mejores automovilistas y equipos de fórmula 1 y además la posibilidad de ayudar a vengarse de Yamada, ¿Iba a ser tan tonto para no tomar esa oportunidad?...

-¡¡¡ITOKO SAN!!!!:-grita el chico con todas sus fuerzas, su grito resuena en la abandonada bodega, Karasuma se detiene y gira la silla, Rei sonríe cuando ve que el chico corre hacia ella.-¡Qué demonios! No tengo nada que pensar, estoy contigo, como siempre, Equipo Hino-Meiou, ¿Recuerdas?, voy a ir a Alemania y voy a ayudarte en esa venganza, juntos vamos a hacer pagar a esa tipa.-dice el chico con decisión.

-Entonces habla con Mina y te espero a las seis de la tarde en el aeropuerto, y por favor que nadie sepa de esto más que tú y ella, dile a Setsuna que te han dado una beca, o que quieres viajar con Mina de Luna de Miel, lo que sea, pero que no sepa la verdad.-dice ella preocupada.

-Calma Itoko san, soy experto en mentirle a Setsu.-guiña el ojo el joven.-al menos ahora valdrá la pena.-

-Entonces te espero, me alegra que vengas conmigo Carlos.-dice Rei.

-También me alegra ir Itoko san, y algo más…¡Estoy feliz de que estés bien!.-añade el chico e impulsivamente la abraza, Rei al inicio se sorprende pero sabe que las palabras del joven son sinceras y verdaderas, cuando se separan Carlos nota el gesto de dolor de la chica.-¿Te lastimé?...perdona, soy un bruto.-ríe y se rasca la cabeza.

-No te disculpes, solo llega a la hora porque sé que jamás te destacas por tu puntualidad, si no llegas te dejaré.-dice ella.

-Allí estaré, tenlo por seguro.- Rei hace una seña a Karasuma y esta toma de nuevo la silla de ruedas empujándola hacia afuera del lugar, Carlos está ahora con una actitud muy diferente, en un instante el panorama de su vida había dado un giro, Alemania, su Minako, la oportunidad de vengarse y el país de los mejores pilotos para conquistar.-¡¡BLAZIN' BEAT BABY!! ¡¡ALEMANIA ALLÁ VOY!!-grita el chico alzando su mano derecha emocionado.

Afuera del lugar un chofer espera en un auto negro cuando ve a Rei y Karasuma llegar y abre la puerta, ayuda a subir a Rei y luego guarda la silla de ruedas en la cajuela, Rei Hino dentro del auto tiene una media sonrisa cargada de tristeza, más le quedaría a sus labios un sollozo, pero en su vida y en sus planes ya no está más el sentimentalismo ni el llanto.

-Parece que se va formando el equipo Karasuma, dime, ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente paso?.-

-Ahora iremos con Edokina, el hombre que recomendó el señor Artemis, nos darán los papeles, y después de compras para preparar el viaje, los boletos estarán esperando en el aeropuerto a nombre de nuestras nuevas identidades.-enumera la pelirroja.

-Perfecto.-un largo suspiro de la herida.-de verdad Karasuma, la venganza nos da la fuerza cuando ya no queremos vivir, ahora, tengo un motivo.-termina Rei mientras el auto negro facilitado por Artemis arranca y se pierde entre las calles de Yokohama.

_**Muere el fénix.  
El dolor lo mata.  
No quiso volar.  
No quiso renacer**_

El taxi se detiene en la dirección que le dieron a Luna en la casa de publicidad en que Owen filmaba sus comerciales, al llegar una ansiosa Serena baja del auto y toca en el número de la casa de la zona residencial, Luna baja del Taxi que espera a las dos mujeres.

-¿Diga?.-cuestiona una mujer mayor con facha de asalariada.

-Perdone…¿Es Usted la esposa de Shimura sama?...el representante de Owen Thalassa.-

-La señora…ahora la busco…-desaparece la mujer, Serena nerviosa presiona sus manos una con otra hasta que la elegante mujer aparece en la puerta.

-¿Si señorita?...¿En qué puedo servirla?.-dice la mujer.

-Verá señora, su esposo es el representante de Owen Thalassa, yo…yo soy la prometida de él, pero desde hace días que no lo encuentro, sé que se iba a Hong Kong para lo del contrato en Europa, pero por…otras razones no pude llegar al aeropuerto y ahora no lo localizo en el celular.-angustiada ella.

-Es lógico señorita, cambiaron los números por la numeración en China.-explica la mujer.

-¿Tendrá el número de su esposo?...por favor…necesito encontrar a Owen.-suplica Serena.

-Mi esposo me dijo que hasta llegar a Europa se comunicaba para darnos el teléfono nuevo señorita, lamento eso pero, no pudo ayudarle…-Serena deja caer algunas lágrimas que a su pesar conmueven a la mujer.

-¡Tiene que ayudarme! por lo que más quiera, amo a Owen, yo…debo decirle que me espere…-pide la rubia, la esposa de Shimura entonces recuerda algo.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo…tengo el teléfono del hotel en Hong Kong…espere…-dice la mujer y entra a su casa, Serena tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y se limpia las lágrimas.

-¡Haz oído Luna! ¡Voy a encontrar a Owen!.-dice ella esperanzada, Luna sonríe.

-Aquí tiene señorita, Hotel Lan Kwai Fong en Hong Kong, esta es la tarjeta, puede preguntar por el señor Thalassa y la comunicarán a la habitación.-alarga la trajeta ella.

-¡Arigato Shimura sama!.-dice Serena.-en verdad no sabe lo que le agradezco.

-Espero pueda encontrar a Owen, es un buen chico y usted parece muy enamorada de él, mis mejores deseos señorita.-acaba la señora y cierra la puerta. Serena sale de allí con la tarjeta, saca su celular y ansiosa marca la numeración, Luna la mira esperanzada, con esa actitud de desesperación que le confirma aún más lo mucho que su niña ama a ese joven…

-¿ Hotel Lan Kwai Fong?.-cuestiona Serena en inglés.-¿Me puede comunicar a la habitación del señor Thalassa…Owen Thalassa?....Gracias.-dice ella sonriendo, la espera parece angustiante para la pobre chica…

**Hong Kong, China…**

El joven de cabello azul camina a pasos nerviosos y largos por la lujosa Suit de su hotel, las maletas están hechas y junto a la puerta, pero en sus manos juega nerviosamente su celular, sus ojos azul verdosos muestran una intranquilidad palpable, un hombre mayor entra en la habitación.

-Todo listo ya Owen, debemos irnos si queremos llegar al Aeropuerto, Europa nos espera muchacho, y sé que la vas a conquistar.-añade el representante.

-Shimura…aguarda un poco…-pide el joven con ansiedad.

-Owen, muchacho, créeme que comprendo tu situación, sé lo que es estar enamorado, pero esa chica por algún motivo no llegó ni ha llamado, ya escuchaste a Ryota cuando se comunicó, él entregó tu mensaje, si la chica no llegó es por algún razón, y aunque me duela debes asumirlo hijo, ella no desea venir…-el chico lo mira furioso.

-¡No es verdad!...Serena me ama, ella va a venir…me va a llamar y me dirá la razón por la que no llegó.-dice el joven tomando de la solapa de la camisa con una ira terrible a su representante.

-Tengo que decirte esto Owen, porque de otra manera vas a echar a perder tu vida y una gran oportunidad, si llamaste y te contestó su ex novio, si a pesar del mensaje ella no llega, si no llamó…no hay mas explicación hijo.-añade el hombre, Owen reacciona, se calma y lo suelta.

-Perdóname Shimura, yo…no soy yo mismo, me duele pensar que tengas razón y que su pasado haya pesado más que lo que sentía por mí-confiesa el joven y se deja caer en el sillón, el hombre mayor se sienta a su lado y palmea su espalda.

-Escucha esto Owen, solo el tiempo curará esta decepción como las otras, el tiempo y el trabajo, tienes ambos en tus manos, vamos rumbo a una nueva vida, eso será el mejor aliciente para que lo superes, vamos, esa no es la actitud del chico exitoso que yo manejo.-Owen lo mira con una sonrisa muy forzada.-además muchacho, cuando comiences a trabajar y a triunfar en el extranjero miles de revistas y medios dirán en donde estás, si ella te ama, te buscará, si su pasado puede más que el amor a ti, entonces no lo hará, solo deja que el tiempo decida.-apoya el señor tomando de los hombros a Owen.

-Quizá tengas razón, lo mejor es la distancia…además si ella quiere encontrarme lo hará…si no, solo estando lejos podré superarlo, vámonos ya Shimura.-determina Owen , los dos salen de allí, Owen toma sus maletas y sube con su representante al elevador, en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cierra, el teléfono suena con insistencia, pero ya nadie lo oye…

**Tokio, Japón…-**

-Lo lamentamos señorita, pero el señor Thalassa no contesta, quizá no se encuentre, si gusta llamas más tarde…quizá en media hora…¿Desea dejar su nombre?.-dice la mujer tras la línea, Serena llorosa solo baja el teléfono y cuelga, luego se lanza llorando en brazos de Luna, esta la recibe comprensiva.

-¡Se fue Luna! ¡Se fue sin mí!.-llora ella.

-Cálmese niña Serena, no se ponga de esa forma, intentaremos más tarde, encontraremos al joven Owen, no se angustie así por favor.-le dice la buena señora.

-¿Sabes algo Luna?...creo que me lo merezco, perder a Owen, todo esto, es parte de mi castigo por lo que le hice a Rei…-dice ella.

-No diga eso señorita, no lo diga, Usted no es responsable de nada de lo que pasó.-

-Hay cosas que no sabes Luna, cosas horribles, cosas que yo sé y que me están sofocando…que me están matando…-dice ella.

-Puede confiar en mí señorita, sé que no soy de mucha ayuda, pero al menos escuchándola, estando allí para Usted, puedo hacer algo, dígame lo que sucede…-

-No puedo Luna, no es por ti, pero…hay más cosas, cosas más difíciles que nadie merece cargar más que yo por todas las estupideces que hice antes…-añade Serena limpiando sus lágrimas.-es hora de irnos, yo…no creo soportar más…-acaba la rubia, Luna la toma del brazo y juntas entran al Taxi que sale de aquella zona residencial y se interna en el tráfico de la ciudad.

Minako Aino camina por las calles del parque Juuban, recibió el mensaje de texto de Carlos en que le pedía ir a esa hora, se las había ingeniado para escapársele a Setsuna, no se había sentido bien desde hace días, además la muerte de Rei también la había afectado, pero lo que la tenía más afectada aún que todo, era esa lejanía que percibía en su novio, desde antes del accidente de Rei la chica que había estado muy delicada emocional y físicamente se había hecho varias ideas sobre las razones por las que Carlos no estaba a su lado en esos momentos, ideas que Setsuna se había encargado de disipar, pero que ese día y más luego de la cena frustrada, surgían en el ánimo de la joven con más fuerza que nunca, al fin llegó junto a la fuente en que la esperaba el chico con lentes negros, al verla Carlos sonríe, nunca como esa tarde le parecía tan linda su novia.

-Mina…-dice él y se acerca a ella para darle un beso, pero se topa con el rechazo de la rubia quien lo aparta de su lado.-¿Mina? ¿Qué te pasa?.-extrañado él.

-Me pasa que ya estoy harta de ocupar el segundo lugar en tu vida Carlos Meiou.-dice ofendida ella.

-No entiendo…-

-Claro que no, no entiendes, pero desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta de que he dejado de ser importante para ti, quitando lo de Rei que allí tenías un pretexto, antes de eso ya me habías hecho a un lado, ahora lo sé, y antes de que me digas eso tan importante que debes decirme, te haré una pregunta…¿Dónde estuviste desde esta mañana?.-Carlos se queda callado, esa nueva forma de dirigirse a él no le gustaba, le mostraba a una chica alterada y confusa a la que empezaba a dudar si tendría la ecuanimidad de entender aquel secreto que ahora compartía con Rei.-¿Lo ves?...no me respondes…-llorosa Mina.

-No lo hago porque dudo que me entiendas.-replica él.

-Solo dime algo antes Carlos, el motivo por el cual tardaste tanto, ¿Fue por una mujer?.-lanza ofendida Mina.

-Si.-dice él.-pero no por el motivo que crees, esa mujer es…-pero no puede terminar de decirlo porque una cachetada resuena en su mejilla.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te odio Carlos Meiou! ¡Eres igual a todos! ¡Eres como los demás! ¡Luego de obtener lo que desean ya no les importa nada!.-ruge Mina golpeando con furia el pecho del chico con sus manos hechas puño.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...¿Crees que te engañé?.-se ofende Carlos sujetándola de la muñeca.

-No lo creo, ahora estoy segura.-dice ella, Carlos la mira molesto y airado, y entonces toma una decisión y la suelta.

-Ya veo, si crees eso de mí a pesar de conocerme, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, si no puedes tenerme confianza, entonces no eres la mujer que yo creí, con este berrinche me doy cuenta de que iba a cometer una tontería muy grande diciéndote una verdad que no me pertenece, no eres lo suficientemente madura para entenderlo y para compartirlo.-dice el chico bajando sus lentes y mirando con dolor a la ofuscada joven que delante de él lo contempla con ojos de fiera herida.

-Entonces estamos igual Carlos Meiou, tampoco eres digno de saber lo que te iba a confesar, ahora es un secreto solo mío.-lanza Mina, Carlos se pone sus lentes.

-Me duele mucho esto Mina, pero creo que las cosas se dan por algo en la vida, quizá este cambio en mi suerte sea un indicio de que estaba por cometer un grave error y después de todo no eras la mujer de mi vida, no así, no esta Mina que tengo delante, menos mal que nos dimos cuenta antes de que algo mas fuerte nos atara.-

-¡Así que te alegra deshacerte de mí!.-le espeta ella.

-Si tienes estas actitudes, sí…será lo mejor para los dos, somos jóvenes, tenemos tiempo de pensar las cosas, yo te amo Mina, pero de momento no creo poder compartir mi futuro contigo, así que, nos vemos.- da media vuelta él.

-¡Tampoco quiero una vida contigo Carlos Meiou! ¡Te detesto ¡ ¡Te odio!.-le grita ella antes de caer desplomada llorando en el suelo, Carlos siente que ese llanto de la chica lo lastima mucho, pero también está herido y defraudado, y ahora tiene algo más que hacer que detenerse a pensar si hizo o no lo correcto, casi son las seis y tiene tomada su decisión, así que lleno de furia aprieta los puños y corre, corre en contra de todo lo que lo ata a Japón y su pasado, en contra de su corazón, y en contra de Mina…

En la elegante mansión de villa Hino, Keitaro que luce un traje negro impecable y correcto, se encamina a la salida de su casa, en la sala la bella mujer pelirroja mira una revista de modas mientras toma una copa sentada en el sillón.

-¿Vas a algún lado querido?.-cuestiona Kaolinet Hino a su marido.

-A la ceremonia en memoria de Rei en la empresa.-responde seco el político.

-Bien, que lo disfrutes…-con ironía ella, pero entonces mira azorada que su hija baja de la escalera vestida correctamente de negro y llevando un ramo de azucenas-¿Kayuu?...¿Hija qué significa esto?.-extrañada la señora Hino.

-Acompañaré a papito a la ceremonia de mi hermana.-dice la hermosa chica de cabello rojo tomando del brazo a Keitaro, su madre la mira extrañada de aquel cambio.

-Espera aquí pequeña, iré a ver si está listo el auto.-replica Keitaro y sale de allí, Kaolinte Hino se acerca furiosa a su hija y la sujeta del brazo.

-¿Quieres decirme a qué se debe esto?...¿Por qué estás interesada en ir a esa reunión en memoria de la salvaje?.-ruge Kaolinet, su hija tiene esa sonrisa malévola y calculadora que se le parece tanto.

-Tranquila mamita, sabes que a lo último que voy a ese lugar, es a rendir homenaje a mi hermana muerta.-dice Kakyuu con desdén.

-¿Entonces?.-interroga su Madre.

-Tengo…otros intereses en ese sitio madre.

-Explícate.-insiste la mujer mayor.

-Verás, desde el día del entierro de la salvaje, hay algo que llamó mucho mi atención, te lo diré para que estés tranquila, ese chico, el viudo de mi hermana, Nataku Yamada, me impresionó mucho, tanto, que desde ese día no lo he podido sacar de mi cabeza, de modo que si puedo toparme "por casualidad" con él en esa ceremonia, no perderé oportunidad, quizá después de todo me preste para consolar al pobre chico, situación que créeme no me desagradaría lo más mínimo.-añade con un tono correctísimo muy impropio de las palabras crueles que está diciendo, la chica, Kaolinet sonríe.

-Vaya, por momentos me asustaste hija, creí que habías comenzado a ser sentimental.-

-¿Sentimental yo?...no me hagas reír madre, alguien me enseñó que en esta vida debemos tener objetivos…-dice y se pone sus guantes.-y yo, ya tengo el mío…-

-¿Kakyuu?...el chofer está listo hija.-dice entrando Keitaro Hino.

-Ya voy Padre.-termina ella y lo toma del brazo, los dos salen de la mansión mientras Kaolinet Hino sonríe.

-Eres una digna heredera Hino cariño, y afortunadamente, gracias a Chikane, la única.-termina la mujer pelirroja con malevolencia…

**Galactic Entrerprises, Shinjuku Tokio…**

El edificio de la empresa de colocación más grande de Japón luce esa tarde especialmente sobrio y sencillo, por sus puerta entran los empleados abatidos aún por la noticia de la reciente muerte de una de sus jefas, saben que la presidenta ha convocado a una reunión en que rendirán homenaje a la joven que por muchos años fue el cerebro financiero de aquella institución, Rei Hino, la chica con la que todos los empleados habían trabajado, compartido sus visiones de negocios y conquistado un nombre para aquella empresa, y la chica que ahora, era solamente un recuerdo…

Poco a poco la sala dispuesta en el auditorio del lugar se va llenando de empelados quienes a pesar de llevar el uniforme de la empresa llevan un listón negro en el hombro como homenaje a la finada, los miembros de los "Black Crows" y la liga de Aces también aparecen entre la gente, al frente del auditorio se ha colocado una fotografía de Rei Hino junto al logotipo de la empresa y varios ramos de flores, así como un estrado, Darien espera en un ángulo del auditorio mirando a los que llegan y buscando ansiosamente a Serena, a su lado Mako y TK aguardan también.

-Es extraño que Serena no haya llegado…pensamos que vendría contigo.-dice Mako al joven Chiba.

-Tuvo…que arreglar un asunto urgente y llegará aquí directo con Luna.-responde él, pero algo dentro de si mismo teme que quizá haya encontrado la pista del actor, sus temores se disipan cuando ve aparecer a Serena y Luna entre la gente, se disculpa con Mako y TK y corre a su lado.

-Princesa.-dice ansioso, Serena lo ve llegar y se lanza en sus brazos, él mira a Luna quien mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-¡No lo encontré Darien!...él…Owen se fue sin mi.-dice ella llorando. Darien acaricia su cabeza.

-No pienses más en eso princesa, vamos.-añade él y la conduce entre las personas hasta subir al estrado en que hay algunas sillas, Taichi Tsukino los mira llegar ya más tranquilo, sonríe al ver a su hija con Darien, eso es lo mejor para ella en definitiva, piensa el buen señor, después de ellos sube al estrado con sus guardaespaldas Keitaro Hino y la elegante chica pelirroja, quienes también se sientan junto a ellos, serio el senador Hino, encantadora la joven, Serena cruza sus ojos con los de Kakyuu y los desvía, algo de la hermana de Rei le desagrada.

Setsuna llega al lugar acompañada de Ciel Aino, Fumma les indica donde sentarse, pero al momento nota a los dos chicos preocupados.

-¿Pasa algo malo Aino?.-dice el joven castaño.

-Minako y Carlos están desaparecidos, no los localizamos por ningún lado.-confiesa Ciel.

-Deben estar juntos, no se angustien, ya conocen a esos chicos.-calma Fumma.

-No lo sé Fumma, algo me dice que esto no está bien, yo no quería venir hasta encontrarlos, pero Ciel insistió.-algo preocupada Setsuna.

-Tampoco veo a Michiru ni a los Tenou.-explica Fumma, pero no puede continuar porque en medio del lugar se escucha un rumor que precede la entrada de Chikane Yamada escoltada por dos de sus empleadas, la bella mujer rubia vestida de negro y con lentes oscuros avanza en medio del auditorio, su sola presencia impone el silencio entre los empleados de la empresa hasta que la mujer sube al estrado, al subir, se retira los lentes y sus pupilas rojizas se cruzan con las de Serena Tsukino que sujeta del brazo de Darien intenta rehuir aquella mirada malévola que la acosaba en sus pesadillas, una sonrisa de Yamada es la única respuesta, Serena vuelve a sentir que aquella sonrisa hace hervir de ira, de indignación y de rabia su sangre, hace mucho que ya no le teme, ahora la odia, y se odia más a ella misma por tener que estar sujeta a la maléfica voluntad de esa mujer.

Chikane Yamada se acerca a un pequeño estrado y entonces a una señal suya las luces del lugar se hacen más tenues, las personas callan y todos los ojos se centran en la presidenta de "Galactic Enterprises" quien toma el micrófono.

-Personal de esta empresa, amigos y familiares, estamos aquí reunidos esta tarde para rendir un homenaje póstumo a una gran mujer, a una mujer que por muchos años trabajó a nuestro lado, alguien que en momentos con su fuerza, con su tesón y con su valor nos ayudó a crecer como empresa y como personas, una mujer, cuyo nombre es Rei Hino…-añadió con voz firme Chikane Yamada, a una orden de sus manos en medio del lugar se proyectan imágenes de Rei en algunas fotografías de revistas en que la habían entrevistado, otra en eventos de la empresa, algunos de los presentes como Mako y Ami no pueden contener las lágrimas, la misma Serena derrama una, pero no es tanto de dolor por Rei como de impotencia y de odio a la mujer de negro que con gala de cinismo y de hipocresía estaba allí, hablando de Rei siendo ella misma quien la había asesinado…

-¿Serena?...¿Estás bien?...-dice Darien al ver como la chica a su lado enterraba las uñas en su mano hasta herirse, preocupado toma la mano de Serena y sacando un pañuelo de su bolso detiene la sangre, al fin la chica llorosa reacciona y ve como Darien anuda aquel pedazo de tela en su mano.-si esto es demasiado para ti, podemos retirarnos, jamás pensé que te afectaría de esta manera.- asustado el joven Chiba, Chikane Yamada sigue hablando.

- Es terrible la pérdida de un miembro tan importante para la empresa como lo es Rei Hino, pero debemos ser fuertes y levantar esta magnífica obra que con su propia mano y de su madre Akane Hino construyeron-todos los empleados reunidos escuchaban a la presidenta conmovidos, todos, menos la joven rubia que a su lado apretaba los puños y contenía las lágrimas, quien la mirara pensaría que era por la reciente pérdida, pero nadie sabía el infierno que Serena Tsukino estaba viviendo en realidad, ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella maldita mujer a mencionar siquiera a tía Akane?.-por eso, este día, todos nosotros le rendiremos un doble homenaje, primero, depositando junto a su fotografía algunas flores, después, nombrando a este auditorio…-dice ella y señala a un reflector que alumbra una placa cubierta con una manta negra.-Auditorio Rei Hino…-dice ella, una ola de aplausos estallan en la concurrencia.-se que quizá a quien corresponda develar esa placa sea al senador Hino aquí presente, pero quiero proponer que quien lo haga sea una mujer que compartía con Rei Hino lazos más fuertes que si llevaran la misma sangre, me refiero a quien ella amaba como a una hermana, a la señorita Serena Tsukino…-todos los ojos se dirigen a la rubia que está sentada arriba del estrado, ella mira a Yamada con toda su ira contenida, era la última y máxima provocación, la estaba llevando al límite.

-Serena…hija…anda.-anima Taichi Tsukino a su hija.

-Princesa…si es mucho para ti, entonces dímelo y lo haré yo.-anima Darien dolido, entonces Serena tiene un impulso, recuerda a su amiga, seguramente si Rei estuviera allí le diría que fuera fuerte, que tuviera el valor de recoger aquel reto, miró la imagen de la fotografía, aquellos ojos amatista que siempre destellaban de ira cuando alguien la dañaba, ya no estaban allí para protegerla, ahora ella debía cuidarse sola, así que haciendo gala del último resto de valor de su alma, limpia sus lágrimas y camina por las escaleras bajando del escenario, al verla pasar Yamada sonríe malévolamente, parece que esto iba a ser mucho más divertido de lo que ella pensó, ¿Para qué matar a Serena Tsukino si podía gozarse de esta forma en torturarla día a día?...

Serena caminó en medio de aquel auditorio repleto de personas subiendo las gradas hasta la parte alta del lugar en que el reflector alumbraba aquella placa cubierta por una cortina negra, llegó allí y suspiró hondo, sabía que estaba atrapada, sabía que ese era para ella el inicio de un infierno, sin Owen, sin Rei y solo con sus remordimientos en las manos de aquel monstruo que era Chikane Yamada, lo único que podía hacer, era lo que Rei le dijo desde que eran niñas…Ser fuerte…¿Cuánto tiempo más soportaría?...no quiso pensarlo, solo tomó aquella cortina y tiró con fuerza de ella revelando la placa de bronce que anunciaba como aquel auditorio se llamaba desde ese día "AUDITORIO REI HINO"…un aplauso pone fin al momento crítico, y ensordece a la rubia, emocionado Keitaro Hino cierra los ojos evitando la lágrima que se forma en sus ojos, entonces todos aquellos que llevan flores, como Ami, Makoto y las secretarias de la empresa, suben junto a Serena y dejan las flores debajo de la placa, la rubia sigue allí, mirando a la nada, impactada, conmovida y a punto de la locura.

-Disculpe señora…-se acerca Kakyuu Hino a la mujer rubia con la cual ha chocado.-no quise incomodarla…-

-No lo hace…señorita Hino supongo, es Usted igual a su madre.-la reconoce Chikane.

-Quería agradecer sus palabras en memoria de mi hermana, aunque ella y yo no nos tratábamos mucho, su pérdida ha dejado una estela de dolor en el alma de todos los que la amamos.-con un dolor sincero la pelirroja.

-Así parece señorita.-dice desconfiada Chikane analizando a la joven detenidamente con sus ojos rojizos.

-Me imagino que la ausencia de su hermano, el esposo de Rei, debe ser precisamente por eso, debió ser un dolor enorme a juzgar por cómo se veía en el cementerio.-añade Kakyuu.-me gustaría mucho haber hablado con él para expresarle mi apoyo, esperaba verlo aquí…-aventura la chica con total diplomacia, elegancia y tacto, tanto que la misma Yamada maestra en el arte de fingir no nota sus segundas intenciones al mencionar a Nataku.

-Lo lamento señorita Hino, pero mi hermano se halla aún devastado con su pérdida y no quiere ver a nadie, se que Usted entenderá.-replica Chikane algo evasiva.

-Sí, me imagino, es solo que me gustaría poder hacer algo por él, después de todo, somos familia, ¿Podría quizá darle a su hermano esta flor y decirle que lamento mucho su pérdida?.-añade con una amabilidad que hace sonreír a alguien tan dura como Chikane aquella encantadora joven pelirroja.

-Lo haré señorita…no pronto pero quizá más delante, pueda darle usted misma sus buenos deseos a Nataku, en su estado necesitará el apoyo de los que lo amamos ya preciamos.-termina la mujer de ojos rojizos, Kakyuu Hino sonríe, se inclina y camina hacia el lugar en que deja las flores, todos los que la ven se conmueven, incluso solloza un poco y se seca una lágrima con un pañuelo de encaje, lo que nadie ve es la sonrisa de triunfo pintada en su rostro debajo del pañuelo con que corona su actuación.

**Aeropuerto Narita, Tokio Japón…**

Carlos Meiou llega corriendo agitado al módulo en que una señorita empleada de ANA (All Nippon Airways) aguarda.

-¡Señorita! ¡Disculpe!...-dice entrecortado por la carrera.-hay…hay un boleto a Alemania a mi…a mi nombre…Meiou…Carlos Meiou.-dice el chico recuperando el aliento, la empleada busca.

-Así es caballero, ¿tendrá una identificación?.-

-Si…aquí…-dice buscando en las bolsas de su pantalón, luego de entre un mar de objetos raros como goma de mascar y cigarrillos aparece al fin el pasaporte que alarga a la empleada quien sonríe ante este chico extraño.

-Efectivamente señor Meiou, aquí tiene su boleto, es en primera clase, su sala de abordar es la sala D, solo que parece que va retrasado, quizá si corre un poco llegue.-opina la chica.

-¡TSK!.-ruge Carlos.-Gracias linda, creo que después de todo correr es mi destino.-dice él y tomando su maleta corre por el aeropuerto esquivando personas, saltando escaleras eléctricas y buscando la puerta que le indicaron, luego de la carrera llega al fin, no hay nadie más en la sala de abordar y solo ve a las azafatas que quitan el cordón-¡Espere!:-grita y corriendo da un salto y brinca hacia la puerta de abordar pero no mide la fuerza y su pié se atora con la cadena cayendo al suelo, las dos chicas lo miran tirado y con los ojos cerrados, no saben si está bien.

-¿Está bien señor?.-cuestiona una.

-Este es mi vuelo…-dice Carlos alargando el boleto.-¿Aún alcanzo cierto?.-cuestiona, las chicas ríen al verlo levantarse sobando su cabeza.

-Sí señor, aún puede abordar.-añaden ellas, Carlos levanta sus maletas y al fin entra por el túnel al avión, una de las azafatas lo conduce al área de primera clase.-por aquí si me hace favor.-añade y atraviesan una cortina mostrando el lujoso apartado con asientos de piel, pantalla de plasma y azafatas sirviendo bebidas.

-¡WOW!...me empieza a gustar mi nueva vida.-dice el chico, luego mira a las dos mujeres que están sentadas en unos asientos, la chica morena de cabello rubio es Karasuma a pesar de la peluca, y Rei está a su lado con la vista fija en la ventanilla, Carlos se acerca a ellas.

-Lo dicho, la puntualidad no es tu fuerte Meiou.-dice Rei mirándolo.

-Perdón Itoko san pero una anciana terrible me ganó el taxi.-se excusa el chico.-si no hubiera sido tan anciana la habría empujado.-

-¿Y Mina?.-cuestiona Rei al no ver a la chica a su lado, Carlos se sienta frente a ella y se pone serio.

-De último momento decidí no decírselo…y por hoy no quiero hablar de eso, por favor Itoko san, solo quiero irme de aquí, empezar de nuevo, tener una vida nueva.-dice él, Rei solo lo mira seriamente.

-¿No hiciste una estupidez cierto?.-

-No lo creo, esta vez, solo actué como ella quiso que actuara…insisto que no quiero hablar.-ofuscado el chico. Por las bocinas se escucha la orden de abrochar cinturones, Carlos lo hace., igual Karasuma y Rei, y luego de las instrucciones de la azafata, el avión de ANA se mueve por la pista, afuera, la noche ha caído, solo las luces del aeropuerto y de la pista son visibles a los ojos de la chica lastimada y herida de ojos amatista, pero aún más lastimada y herida va de su corazón y de su alma, mira como poco a poco el avión se eleva, y las luces de la ciudad de Tokio se van haciendo cada vez más pequeñas, y la mujer que mira por la ventanilla del avión que la conduce a un nuevo destino, quisiera que así como Tokio desaparece lentamente, desapareciera el dolor y la agonía que vivió allí…

-Rei Hino murió en Tokio, pero yo no…yo voy a regresar, y cuando regrese, todos los que me hirieron pagarán…-dice ella como una leve plegaria, mientras el avión surca el cielo nocturno de la ciudad, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, tan perdido y oscuro como el corazón de Rei…

_**Murmura el fénix  
Antes de morir  
Agonizando dice:  
Nunca más sabrán de mí…**_

**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí agradeciendo su enorme apoyo y la buena respuesta que SRR2 ha tenido con los lectores, eso nos hace desear seguirnos esforzando por hacerles llegar su dosis semanal de adicción como la merecen, y créannos que ahora que Rei vaya a Alemania, encontrará nuevos amigos, retos interesantes, chicos guapos y muchas formas de preparar su venganza, además claro que no olvidamos a Serena y como muchos de Ustedes han dicho en sus reviews, el calvario para la rubia apenas comienza, pero como todo en la vida debemos de pagar por nuestras acciones, verán que el personaje de Serena madura y aprende mucho de sus errores tanto que cuando el fénix regrese, quizá encuentre a alguien muy diferente en todo sentido…**

**En cuanto a quienes nos piden saber sobre la liga de Aces y el porqué de su separación ya esta mas próximo a revelarse ese misterio, verán que en SRR todo está calculado y planeado y que tenemos motivos para todo así parezca de pronto indignante, incomprensible o muy extremo lo que hacen (como Carlitos y Mina) todo tendrá una razón en la trama, así que solo pedimos paciencia, gracias de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo después, sigan apoyando SRR2 y …¡Feel the Revenge!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

"**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del lado oscuro, saludos a las Kunoichis que pasen por aquí" (Atte. Lady Phoenix)**


	4. Chapter 3: Un Nuevo Horizonte

**SRR 2 Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 3**

**Nuevos Horizontes**

-_Atención pasajeros les habla el capitán_-decía la voz por bocinas-_estamos aterrizando en el __Aeropuerto de Frankfurt, en la región Darmstadt, en el estado sur de Hesse, queridos pasajeros bienvenidos a Alemania_-decía mientras el avión tocaba tierra-_la hora local es…_-

-Finalmente estamos aquí-pensó Carlos viendo a través de la ventanilla la pista de aterrizaje, ¿Quién hubiera pensado? que hacia mas de doce horas había dejado el país que lo vio crecer para ayudar a su "hermana" en su plan, no solo ella había sufrido, él también por 17 años sufrió sin el cariño de sus padres sin poder recordarlos mas allá de fotografías o algún viejo video ¿Qué hubiera sido de el? Nunca se lo pregunto ya que su tío Ken supo llenar ese hueco más no del todo-Si me pongo a pensar mi vida cambió desde aquel día en que comencé a conducir-Carlos recodaba con nostalgia el día en que su tío le dejo conducir aquel viejo 86, cuando de pronto…

-Joven Meiou será mejor que se prepare-Karasuma lo sacó de su mente al tocarlo con su mano.

-¿Eh? Si gracias Karasuma-el chico comenzó a acomodar su equipaje de mano.

-Meiou-san en verdad gracias por ayudar a la señorita Rei, sé que no confía en mí, no lo culpo, he hecho cosas horribles, pero si esto es un nuevo comienzo para todos también deseo cambiar, me encantaría poder recuperar su confianza, pero no sé como.-asiente apenada la pelirroja.

-Comienza por llamarme Carlos y no por mi apellido-dijo mientras bajaba su equipaje del compartimiento superior una vez que lo hizo miró a la chica-y creo que el que te debe una disculpa soy yo-puso mano en el hombro de ella-te juzgue mal antes, pero Rei tiene razón eras una muy buena persona, de no ser por ti Itoko san no estuviera con vida-Akane sonrió.

-Se lo agradezco Me…Carlos-

-¿Ves que sencillo es?-tomo su equipaje-ahora vamos con la bella durmiente-mencionó al ver a Rei dormida en su asiento-Rei ya llegamos…-Carlos la despertó suavemente, la chica abrió sus ojos.

-Lo lamento Carlos, es solo que…estaba muy agotada, no sentí en qué momento aterrizamos.-se excusa ella.

-Caballero, estamos aquí para prestar ayuda a la señorita en su traslado, su silla de ruedas la esperará afuera del puente de aterrizaje.-añade una de las aeromozas y dos empleados de la aerolínea se acerca a ellos.

-No será necesario señorita, yo la llevaré.-añade Carlos amablemente.-anda Itoko san, sujétate.-dice él y levanta a Rei con sus brazos, ella lo mira agradecida mientras salen de allí y Karasuma lleva las maletas.

-Odio no poderme mover por mí misma.-dice la joven con profundo malestar.-me siento terriblemente inútil.

-No digas eso Itoko san, ¿Dónde está el espíritu del fénix?.-opina Carlos y con ella en brazos sale del lugar, afuera los espera ya la silla de ruedas en la que Carlos deposita a Rei con cuidado y la empuja hasta el puesto de aduana en que deben pasar para registrarse.

-Rei, no es por molestar, pero ¿Cómo vas a pasar por la aduana si técnicamente estás muerta y a Karasuma la busca la policía?-cuestiona Carlos algo desconfiado al ver la fila de personas a quienes un guardia alto y rubio revisa sus pasaportes.

-Calma Meiou, jamás habría venido a Alemania si no tuviera todo preparado.-dice la joven.-ve primero tú.-dice ella, Carlos se acerca al puesto de vigilancia y sonriendo saluda al joven.

-¡Guten Morgen Her!.-saluda Carlos la frase que aprendió en el vuelo usando su diccionario, el Alemán seriamente lo mira y no responde nada, solo sella su pasaporte.-vaya…estos alemanes sí que son cordiales.-se queja Carlos y luego pasa por la puerta magnética, pero sus ojos color miel voltean la mirada hacia Karasuma y Rei, es la joven de peluca rubia la que alarga los dos pasaportes, el impertérrito guardia los mira un momento, sella el de Karasuma y luego mira un momento a Rei dudando…

-¿Fraülain Hasegawa? ¿Reiko Hasegawa?.-cuestiona el hombre, Rei asiente con una cabezada.

- Ich bin Reiko Hasegawaa.-replica Rei contestando en ese idioma.- Bin ich verhaftet?.-cuestiona ella, el guardia aduanal solo sonríe…

-Das war ein Missverständnis.-(fue un malentendido) luego sella el pasaporte.-Willkommen Fraülain.-(bienvenida señorita).

-Danke.-reitera la joven de la silla de ruedas, Akane entra junto con Rei empujando la silla de ruedas, al fin están en la sala de recepción del aeropuerto, Carlos mira a Rei sorprendido.-¿Reiko Hasegawa?-cuestiona-Y algo más…¿Desde cuándo hablas alemán?.

-Hay mucho que no sabes de mi Carlos, de momento, solo camina.-añade ella, los tres chicos salen de la sala junto con el resto de los pasajeros, afuera las personas esperaban a sus seres queridos recibiéndolos, Carlos con su mochila al hombro miraba a todos lados, hasta que descubre a un hombre anciano con correcto traje negro y guantes que sostenía un letrero en Japonés con el apellido "Hasegawa".

-Creo que vienen por nosotros Itoko san.-dice Carlos y lanza un silbido sonoro, el anciano gira la vista y sonríe acercándose a ellos y hablando en japonés saluda.

-¿Señorita Rei?...-cuestiona el hombre.

-Yuuto.-saluda Rei inclinando la cabeza.

-Mi señor se excusa al no poder venir a recibirla en persona, pero desea tener todo listo para su recibimiento, así que si me lo permiten, nos trasladaremos en automóvil hasta el castillo, vengan por aquí.-añade el anciano, Rei, Akane y Carlos siguen al anciano.-¿el viaje fue tranquilo señorita?.-cuestiona él, Carlos cree descubrir en su voz cierta ironía y sabe que el hombre se refiere a los papeles falsos.

-Tranquilo Yuuto, gracias, buen trabajo de sus agentes en Tokio.-reitera la chica de la silla de ruedas.

-Me alegra, vengan por aquí.-reitera Yuuto, saliendo del concurrido aeropuerto y llegando hasta una Mercedes Benz color blanco último modelo.-Friederich.-llama a un empleado que se apresta a guardar las maletas.

-¡O my God!, vaya que tienes amigos con clase Itoko san, ahora comprendo.-reitera Carlos tocando el capo del elegante auto.

-Señorita, Friederich la ayudará a subir.-opina el anciano, el chofer se acerca a ella.

-Momento amigo, pero el traslado de Itoko san es cosa mía, no queremos que se lastime.-añade Carlos y vuelve a subir a Rei en sus brazos al auto, luego suben los demás y el Mercedes arranca, Carlos baja la ventanilla y mira ávidamente la ciudad de estilo futurista mientras el auto la cruza.

-Señorita, antes de llegar hay algunas cosas que debe saber, primero que nada sus identidades, la vida en Schmiedburg es bastante agitada como para que mi señor haya preparado perfectamente vuestra llegada, en primer lugar, el nombre con el que la llamaremos debe ser la identidad de sus pasaportes, es decir, la señorita será desde hoy Harima Itsuko, su dama de compañía, Usted por su parte, es Reiko Hasegawa, la hija de mi señor.-esas palabras hacen que Carlos gire la vista dejando de ver la ciudad impactado al escuchar la nueva identidad.-hemos preparado una pequeña descripción de la vida que se supone ha llevado en Japón y de los motivos de que jamás haya visitado a mi señor, ya que muchas personas en el castillo y fuera de él le preguntarán y debe estar enterada.-alarga el anciano un folder que Rei abre, y luego da otro a Karasuma que lee ávidamente.

-Hey Alfred.-dice Carlos divertido, Rei y Karasuma ríen y el pobre anciano solo tose.- perdón es que no se tu nombre y esto me suena mucho a Bruno Díaz.-ríe el chico.

-Puede llamarme solo Yuuto señor.-

-Me gusta más Alfred, así que, dime, ¿Yo también tendré otra identidad?.-emocionado.

-No señor, eso no lo consideramos necesario, usted puede conservar su nombre actual, solo piense como corroborar su conocimiento de la señorita y no llamarla mas Rei Hino, sino con su nuevo nombre, igual a la señorita Itsuko, cualquier descuido sería difícil de explicar.-dice el anciano.

-Lee esto Meiou, no es tan difícil entenderlo, nacida en Berlín, internada en un colegio privado católico japonés desde los cuatro años, estudios en la universidad Tódai de Tokio, licenciatura en ingeniería automotriz, trabajo en empresas del ramo, intento de incursión en Rallys en Tsukuba, accidente…todo calculado.-añade ella, Carlos mira incrédulo los documentos que acreditan a Rei como la hija del millonario alemán-japonés Artemis Hasegawa, actas de nacimiento, pasaporte, calificaciones, titulo de licenciatura.

-Santo dios, amo a la gente con dinero, pueden hacer de todo.-reitera Carlos.

-Es muy importante que comprendan esto los tres, ya que desde hoy, inician una nueva vida, sus antiguas personalidades murieron en Japón, y ahora, todos, son nuevas personas.-añade el anciano.

-No necesitas reitéralo Yuuto, lo sabemos, por mi parte, el día del accidente ha muerto para siempre Rei Hino, y ha nacido Reiko Hasegawa.-decide la chica de ojos amatista y presiona su puño mientras el auto negro atraviesa la ciudad de Frankfurt…

**Tokio Japón…**

Ciel Aino estaba en la sala viendo el iluminado panorama que ofrecía Tokio aquella noche mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino, la figura de Setsuna aparecía de entre las sombras del pasillo.

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Devastada-dijo sin ocultar su tristeza sentándose a lado del rubio-¿Cómo pudo Carlos hacer esto?-apretó con sus manos su vestido-solo una lacónica nota en que dice que se va a probar suerte a Europa y que cuando esté instalado se comunica, no entiendo una palabra, además ella me contó todo, se portó como un patán, le confesó que tenía otra chica, Mina no merecía un trato así y ahora mas con…-los dedos de Ciel se posaron en los labios de ella.

-Shh, no digas nada ya de por si la situación es difícil-dijo terminando su copa-pero era de esperarse de un par de jovencitos sin mucha experiencia terminaran así, dentro de mí siempre lo supe, las mentiras no llevan a nada bueno.

-¿Y quieres eres tú para juzgar eso?-molesta Setsuna.

-Porque lo viví -dijo con sinceridad-cuando te engañé y se descubrió todo, me sentí fatal pero aprendí algo y fue no dejarme vencer por la adversidad y ser siempre honesto con la persona que amo sin importar lo que pase.

-Pero Ciel si tu…-

-Cometí estupideces, lo sé pero sirvieron de algo Setsuna-ambos se vieron a los ojos con suma dulzura mientras sus rostros se acercaron uno del otro hasta consumarse en un beso.

-Ciel…gracias-Setsuna veía con aquella pasión al mismo chico que un día llevo a su casa golpeado y moribundo, a ese chico que la enseñó a amar.

-Sera mejor que vayas a descansar, te ves agotada-dijo acomodándole un mechón de su hermoso cabello verde.

-¿Pero y Carlos?-su preocupación no era para mas luego de la pelea con Mina.

-Mañana veremos que hacer, sabes a veces las distancias sirven para sanar heridas hay que comprender a mi hermana en su estado no debe seguir con este ritmo de vida, tu tampoco, o enfermarás, Meiou se quiso ir, bien allá él, pero nosotros no dejaremos sola a Mina, estaremos allí para ella, sea lo que sea que decida hacer de su vida.

-Eso espero-le dió un beso de despedida al rubio-me voy a dormir que descanses Ciel.

-Igualmente mi Ángel -Setsuna se sonrojó de oír eso hasta se tropezó con la pared, Ciel acudió a ver si nada le había pasado y terminaron fundidos en un nuevo beso.-Setsuna…¿Crees como yo que ya ha sido suficiente de tantos malentendidos?..¿Puedo pasar?.-pregunta él, la chica lo mira a los ojos, los dos cerca de la puerta de su habitación, y a pesar de su confusión y del calor en sus mejillas, se limita a mirarlo intensamente.

-Puedes pasar amor.-dice ella y tomando de la mano el joven rubio entran en la alcoba cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania…**

El hombre de cabello blanco cuelga el teléfono en que ha recibido la llamada, se halla en el lujoso estudio de su castillo, luego escucha unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Señor, los jóvenes Schwarzmond y los demás del equipo están aquí.-dice el mayordomo.

-Que pasen Franz.-el mayordomo se hace a un lado y en la estancia entran tres jóvenes y cuatro chicas.

-¿Nos llamaste para algo importante "Thunder"?.-dice con un tono que denota familiaridad el encantador chico de cabello plata.

-Claro que si Diamante, algo muy importante va a pasar en esta casa, tendremos invitados.-añade el hombre maduro.

-¿Invitados?...tu siempre tienes invitados "Thunder" y jamás los involucras con cosas del equipo.-reitera el elegante y atractivo chico de cabello azul intenso.

-Así es Zafiro, pero esta vez quien viene tendrá mucho que ver con nosotros y con el equipo, la persona que viene a Schmiedburg es mi hija.-las palabras de Artemis dejan fríos a los siete chicos.

-¿Su hija? ¿Her Artemis tiene una hija?...no lo sabíamos.-azorada una chica de cabello verde.

-El que no hable de ella Petzite, no significa que no exista, la verdad es que Reiko ha vivido siempre en Japón, ha crecido y estudiado allá, pues yo deseaba que estuviera en contacto con sus raíces orientales.

-Ahora comprendemos sus constantes viajes a Japón.-reitera otra chica de cabello castaño sujeto en un moño.

-Es verdad Calaverite, el motivo de mis viajes era visitar a mi hija.-asiente Artemis.

-Pero "Thunder"…¿Qué tiene que ver tu hija con el equipo?.-cuestiona un joven pelirrojo.

-Mucho Rubeus, porque Reiko, además de haberse titulado en Ingeniería Automotriz, era una apasionada de la velocidad en Japón.

-¿Corredora?...era de esperarse, siendo hija de "White Thunder"-añade Berjerite, la más joven de las chicas, de cabello azul claro casi blanco.

-"Thunder"…¿Has dicho ERA?.-cuestiona el de cabello azul intenso.

-Muy intuitivo como siempre Zafiro, es verdad, he dicho "Era"…Reiko ha tenido un accidente, producto del cual ha quedado muy lastimada, regresa a casa para recuperarse.-dice Artemis.

-Lo lamentamos Her Artemis, no teníamos idea.-reitera la última chica de cabello azul.-haremos todo lo posible porque tu hija se sienta tranquila y la recibiremos como merece.

-Gracias por tus palabras Karmezite, pero en verdad, necesitaré de Ustedes más que eso, Reiko no viene sola, sino que vienen con ella su dama de compañía y uno de sus colaboradores, el joven se integrará al equipo.-decide Artemis.

-¿Un Japonés?...Thunder no estarás hablando en serio.-algo molesto el de cabello plateado, Artemis solo sonríe.-"Stones" y la escudería Hasegawa tienen un prestigio que mantener, estamos en un momento importante del entrenamiento para Le Mans, no podemos darnos el lujo de atender novatos.

-Calma Diamante, entiendo eso, pero tú debes entender que el joven viene a aprender y a volverse profesional, con nadie lo puede lograr más que con Ustedes, solo pido colaboración, es todo…además si es que Reiko avanza en su recuperación, desea retomar la conducción profesional.-dictamina el hombre maduro.

-¿Volver a conducir?...eso es una locura, aunque aún no sé en qué grado sean sus lesiones pretender retomar el automovilismo es casi suicida-añade Zafiro.

-Por eso mismo Zafiro, te necesito a ti desde tu especialidad con mi hija, que me recomiendes médicos, un buen hospital y lo necesario para sus terapias, el resto, trabajará con el chico japonés.-decide Artemis.

-Espera "Thunder", mi hermano y yo estábamos practicando, Zafiro es el único que puede seguirme el paso y el que de forma regular soporta el entrenamiento, no puedes removerlo del equipo ni destinarlo a otras tareas.-alterado Diamante.

-Diamante, sabes que yo solo corro por hobbie, no profesional, además me interesa el caso de la hija de "Thunder"…yo acepto.-dice Zafiro.

-¿Y el resto?...¿Rubeus?...¿Chicas?.-cuestiona Artemis.

-Todos aceptamos "Thunder", tú has hecho mucho por todos como para que ahora no correspondamos en la misma manera.-reitera el pelirrojo.

-¿Diamante?-sigue el hombre levantándose ya poyado en su bastón.-¿Qué hay de ti?.-el joven lo mira, odia esta situación, pero respeta mucho a su maestro.

-Si así lo quieres "Thunder", lo haré, solo advierto que si las miras del equipo se centran ahora a entrenar novatos, no respondo de los resultados de la escudería Hasegawa esta temporada.-furioso el chico.

-Déjame a mí a los patrocinadores Diamante.-decide Rubeus.

-Entonces es todo lo que deseaba, mi hija y sus invitados llegarán en cualquier momento, pero como sabrán, vienen agotados por el viaje, así que por hoy será todo, mañana a primera hora nos reuniremos aquí para almorzar y entonces los conocerán, espero su asistencia, pueden volver a sus ocupaciones, y gracias a todos.-reitera Artemis, los chicos salen del lugar, molesto aún Diamante, solo se rezaga el chico de cabello azul.

-"Thunder" me tomaré el día para moverme entre mis conocidos y darte todos los datos que necesitas, especialistas clínicas, terapias, sabes que estoy a tus ordenes como médico y amigo, y a las de la señorita Hasegawa.-ofrece Zafiro vivamente interesado, Artemis palmea su espalda.

-Lo sé muchacho, siempre supe que contaba contigo, en verdad, Reiko viene muy lastimada, físicamente, pero más, emocionalmente, lo que vivió ha sido muy duro, así que cuando dije que venía a recuperarse, es la verdad, y necesitará además de cuidados, amistad.

-Eso puedo ofrecerlo ampliamente "Thunder" en cuanto a mi hermano, no tomes en serio sus rabietas, se le pasará, además, sabes que lo apasiona el automovilismo, eso es lo que no me perdona, que para mí esto sea solo diversión, a mí lo que me apasiona, es ejercer la medicina.-confiesa Zafiro.-por eso reitero, lo que pueda hacer por la señorita Hasegawa, estaré allí.

-Agradezco mucho tu interés muchacho…ahora regresa a tus ocupaciones.-termina Artemis y el joven de cabello azul sale del despacho, Artemis queda solo en el amplio lugar, toma la fotografía de una mujer de cabello negro que se abraza a un Artemis muy joven.

-Audrey, se que tu y yo siempre quisimos ser padres, aunque esto sea una farsa, algo en mi corazón se llena de alegría pensado que por fin puedo decir que tengo una hija, para mí, esto no será mentira, desde hoy, Rei Hino es en verdad una Hasegawa, mi hija, Reiko Hasegawa.-decide Artemis mirando el retrato de su difunta esposa, Yuuto llega entonces al lugar, tocando la puerta, el anciano entra.

-Señor ya están aquí-dijo un correcto mayordomo.

-Perfecto Yuuto-decía el hombre maduro mientras acercándose apoyado en su bastón, veía desde la ventana a los tres jóvenes que ingresaban a su castillo.-haz que los conduzcan aquí, quiero recibirlos en privado.- Yuuto se inclina y sale de allí, Artemis aguarda ansioso, aún recuerda aquel día lejano en que en el aeropuerto Narita le dio a las tres Reinas los dijes con sus imágenes representativas, y sabe que les advirtió siempre que el número marcado detrás era para encontrarlo a él, sin importar el día, la hora o el lugar, estaría allí para ayudarlas; jamás Artemis cuando comenzó ese proyecto de reclutamiento de corredores se sintió más orgulloso de sus discípulos que de ellas tres, Akane Hino, Hiroko Chiba y Serenity Tsukino eran su mayor orgullo, por eso sufrió mucho cuando se enteró de su trágico final, también por esa causa ayudó dentro de lo que pudo a Serenity a buscar a esa mujer misteriosa que las asesinó, sin resultados…una parte de él siempre se reprochó el no haber hecho algo más por ayudar a esas chicas, y ahora, la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer algo por ellas, en la persona de esa pobre joven herida que llegaba a su país a recuperarse.

-Señor…la señorita Hasegawa y sus invitados están aquí.-se oye la voz de Yuuto, Artemis se vuelve y sus ojos azules se topan con la chica en silla de ruedas, ambos ojos se cruzan un momento, es la primer vez en su vida que se miran cara a cara, Rei parece deslumbrada del porte aristocrático del hombre que para ella era casi una leyenda, aquel que entrenó a su madre y a sus tías, aquel que las inspiró para crear la liga y quien indirectamente también la inspiró a ella, el "Mejor corredor del mundo" según su tía Serenity; por su parte Artemis está impresionado de ver delante de si a la hija de Akane Hino, primero por lo lastimada que estaba y por el hecho de ir en silla de ruedas, jamás imaginó que el daño llegara a tanto; después, por el parecido tan increíble entre ella y su madre, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y Akane Hino tal como el la recordaba cuando la dejó en Tokio estuviera delante de él.

-Artemis sama…-balbucea Rei.

-Rei…-se anima el hombre del bastón y camina hacia ella, al llegar se hinca con dificultad en el suelo y tomando la silla de ruedas mira a la joven, sonriente acaricia la mejilla de ella, y Rei a su pesar llora y se abraza del cuello del señor, quien opta por acariciar su cabeza. Carlos y Karasuma permanecen atrás mirando la escena consternados.

-¡Ha sido tan horrible!.-dice ella.-¡Me sentía perdida, desolada, muerta!.-dice ella.

-Ya, calma pequeño fénix, se que has vivido una pesadilla, pero ahora todo será diferente, estás en Hamburgo para curar tus alas, y estaré allí para ti, como estuve para tu madre y tus tías.-decide Artemis, luego se separa del abrazo y limpia las lágrimas de Rei con un pañuelo.-me alegra que estés aquí…Reiko…-

-Me alegra estar aquí…Padre-termina ella entrando ya en el juego del uso de su nueva identidad.

-Supongo será tu dama de compañía, la señorita Itsuko…y este joven es…-

-Meiou, Carlos Meiou a sus ordenes señor…-se inclina Carlos con un respeto muy poco propio de él porque le impone la presencia del hombre del bastón, Artemis se vuelve hacia Rei con cara de impresión.

-Lo sé Artemis sama, Meiou, el mundo es corto.-decide Rei, Artemis estrecha la mano del chico.

-Joven Meiou, me alegra saber que los legados se conservan, conocí a su tío, el mejor corredor que he visto en mi vida y créame que he visto muchos.-dice él.

-¿Y Usted es?...

-Artemis Hasegawa…quizá mi nombre no le diga nada, pero hay otro nombre que le será más significativo, cuando corría de forma profesional me llamaban "White Thunder".-dice él, Carlos lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y a punto de caer al suelo.

-¡Por todos los demonios! ¡"White Thunder! ¡El "White Thunder" tetracampeón en Indianápolis en los ochentas!.-aterrado Carlos, luego se acerca a Artemis y estrecha su mano con efusión entre las risas de Karasuma.-¡Señor Thunder, es usted mi ídolo, un mito, casi un dios! Gran Kami…¿en verdad está pasando esto?.-dice Carlos conmovido.

-Gracias por sus palabras joven Meiou, pero tampoco es para tanto.-se excusa Artemis.-hace muchos años que por obvias razones me retiré del automovilismo profesional pero mi pasión por correr me llevó a transformar esa pasión por algo mas propio a mi nueva condición, primero la formación de corredores, y después, mi propio equipo de fórmula 1.-dice él.

-Claro, la escudería Hasegawa…en ella milita mi máximo ídolo, Dietr Schwarzmond mejor conocido como Diamante, esperen…esperen… Itoko san, antes de que me dé un paro cardiaco dime si es este hombre y su equipo los amigos con quienes dijiste que entrenaremos.-dice Carlos a punto del desmayo.

-Lo son Meiou, Artemis sama fue el maestro de mamá y de mis tías, y es mi benefactor, viviremos aquí y entrenaremos con su equipo hasta estar listos para volver a Tokio.-decide Rei, Carlos se sujeta de la pared.

-Esto es…casi…imposible, yo Carlos Meiou, un simple repartidor de comida de Akina, codeándome con las leyendas del automovilismo, con "White Thunder", con Diamante Schwarzmond, en la escudería Hasegawa…-enumera incrédulo el pobre chico, Artemis sonríe.

-Parece joven Meiou que solo ahora comienza a entender el significado de "nueva vida" que es lo que deseamos encuentren los tres aquí.-asiente Artemis.-deben venir agotados, tomaremos el té aquí mismo…-decide tocando una campana, poco después entra una mucama con un carro de metal preparado con todo para el té, tetera, galletas, bocadillos, y el sabroso olor de té de frutos del bosque, mientras Carlos acerca a Rei a la pequeña sala del estudio, Yuuto entra también y sirve las tazas a los recién llegados.

-Este té es delicioso, me comienza a gustar mucho Hamburgo.-decir Carlos engullendo un panecillo.

-Tenemos todo listo para su llegada, mi servidumbre y los chicos del equipo están advertidos, les he dicho la versión que Yuuto debió hacer de su conocimiento en el trayecto, espero no haya dudas.-solicita el millonario.

-Todo claro Atremis sama.-añade Rei.

-Muy bien, porque a partir del día de mañana, mi hija Reiko Hasegawa será conocida por todas mis amistades, hay que saber mantener las apariencias, además mañana serán presentados al equipo.-decir Artemis, Carlos se atraganta con otro pan y tose golpeándose el pecho.

-¿Mañana?...¿Mañana conoceré a Diamante Schwarzmond?…-

-Así es joven Meiou, también te diré Reiko, que uno de los chicos del equipo es médico, lo he encargado de conseguir un especialista y todo lo necesario para que mañana mismo te hagan una valoración detallada, debemos tener clara la gravedad de tus lesiones y la posibilidad de recuperación.-decide Artemis.

-Comprendo Atremis sama…gracias.

-Señorita Reiko, si vamos a jugar todos este juego, deberá comenzar a llamar al señor "Padre".-Rei mira a Yuuto, sabe que tiene razón pero por algún motivo aún le cuesta decir esa palabra.

-No sé si sea apropiado Artemis sama…

-Para mí al menos Reiko, será un honor.-sonríe el hombre mayor tomando la mano de ella-Bien, ahora hablemos del entrenamiento, si quieren llegar a ser clase "S"…-decía un hombre de cabello blanco-deberán…-

-Momento-interrumpió Carlos-¿clase S? " Thunder" venimos aquí a superar la clase S…-sentenció asombrando al hombre.

-Pero joven Meiou.-dijo el mayordomo.-con todo respeto, no es que dude de Ustedes pero la señorita Reiko está…en…silla de ruedas…-duda el hombre.

-Carlos dijo la verdad Yuuto, vengo aquí a superar la clase "S" no importa los obstáculos que deba vencer.-añade la chica destellando con fiereza sus ojos amatista.

-¡Esa es mi Itoko san!-sonríe Carlos, Artemis sonríe también, le gusta la decisión que tienen estos dos chicos, quizá después de todo su teoría sobre el corredor perfecto pueda hacerse realidad, da un sorbo más a su té.

-Me gusta esa forma de pensar, de ambos, solo espero que la conserven, porque todo lo que viene no será sencillo, aunque todos en Schmiedburg estaremos aquí para apoyarlos, Reiko, Joven Meiou…lo mismo para Usted señorita Ikedo.

-Por mí no se preocupe Artemis sama, solo estoy aquí para atender a la señorita Rei…-una mirada de Yuuto le recuerda a Karasuma la promesa.-la señorita Reiko.-se corrige.

-Harima miente Padre.-añade Rei ya usando los nombres correctos de sus nuevas identidades-ella es la verdadera artífice de todo esto, ella me salvó, de no ser por su valor, estaría muerta.-opina Rei sonriendo a Akane.

-Entonces le debo el doble señorita, la vida de mi hija es muy valiosa para mí, y sepa que en Schmiedburg es usted una invitada más.-reitera Artemis.-ahora Yuuto, mostremos al joven Meiou, a la señorita Ikedo y a mi hija, sus habitaciones, deben estar muy cansados con el viaje.-advierte Artemis.

-Oye Alfred, ¿Cuándo veremos la baticueva y más importante aún, el batimóvil?.-cuestiona Carlos entre las risas de Artemis y Karasuma, mientras Rei solo permanece callada, mirando como el sol de aquella tarde se oculta en el horizonte, no, por más que intente y a pesar de todo, ella no puede reír, no más…ahora solo hay algo que la motiva, su venganza acaba de empezar…

**Tokio Japón.**

Serena ha pasado una noche terrible, como todas las que han precedido la muerte de Rei, en ellas ve una y otra vez las incesantes imágenes del accidente, la risa terrible de Chikane Yamada, visiones de Rei que surge de las llamas herida, quemada y reclamándole su culpabilidad, esa terrible mujer disparándole a Darien, y ahora a todas esas pesadillas se sumaba una aún más desesperante, la de ella persiguiendo a Owen en la terminal del aeropuerto con desesperación inaudita, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pero sin poderlo atrapar, al fin en su sueño se dejaba caer dolida gritándole al joven que la esperara, pero solo alcanzaba a ver como este se perdía en la bruma dejándola con una angustia y un dolor imposibles de soportar…

-¡¡¡OWEN!!!.-despierta gritando la pobre chica, cubierta de sudor y jadeando, se da cuenta de que todo ha sido un sueño, un terrible sueño, odia estar en una situación como esta, odia que a pesar de haber pasado ya siete días de la muerte de Rei aún siga con estas horribles pesadillas, se baja de la cama y camina hacia la ventana, mira que ya ha amanecido, luego el reloj, son más de las doce del día, ha estado durmiendo mucho, pero aún no se puede recuperar, piensa de nuevo en esa absurda penitencia que se ha impuesto, piensa que todo lo que le ha pasado es justo y lo merece, luego mira el cielo, ese cielo por el cual su Owen se fue lejos de ella.

-¿Dónde estás Owen?...¿Porqué no estás conmigo para ayudarme a ser fuerte?...-solloza ella, hace dos días que se siente mucho más débil y cansada, casi no sale de su casa, ni de su habitación, escucha el golpe de la puerta.-pase…-dice con debilidad, Luna entra con una charola.

-Mi niña, me alegra que hayas despertado, te traje algo de comer…-

-Gracias Luna pero no tengo hambre.-

-Debes comer, o terminarás enfermando, no queremos otra desgracia más, anda…-ofrece la señora.

-No tengo ánimos de Nada Luna, es…es…como si todo lo bueno de mi vida se hubiera ido con Rei y con Owen…-

-Niña, además de traerle la comida, le tengo un mensaje que llegó por la mañana, es para Usted.-alarga Luna a la rubia un sobre de papel que solo dice "Serena Tsukino" abrió el sobre y leyó la misiva…

_Mi estimada Black Lady, te espero esta tarde a las siete en la empresa, debemos discutir sobre el rumbo que tomará la empresa y lo que se debe hacer con las acciones de nuestra "común amiga" Rei Hino, te advierto querida, que durante la reunión deberás apoyar delante de todos cualquier propuesta mía, o atenerte a las consecuencias que ya sabes, me despido reiterandote mi amistad incondicional…_

_Chikane Yamada._

Cuando Serena termina de leer arruga la hoja con furia y de sus ojos azules escapan las lágrimas.

-¿Está bien Señorita?-alterada Luna.

-Creo que si Luna, debo estar bien, después de todo no tengo otra opción.-añade la pobre chica limpiando sus ojos con fuerza, Luna sabe que no es así, que ella no puede estar bien, no luego del tono que puso a sus palabras, no luego de esa mirada de odio en sus ojos, no luego de esa actitud de estarse…matando voluntariamente poco a poco, mientras la ve comer con desgano la comida que le llevó levanta las sábanas y ordena la habitación, pero piensa que deberá hablar con Taichi Tsukino seriamente, su niña necesitaba ayuda…

TK entra esa mañana en el ahora desolado garaje de la Liga de Aces, enciende las luces y mira el lugar, ahora ya solo quedan algunas de las herramientas y pocos autos de repuesto, a lo lejos se ve una luz en uno de los cubículos y el pelirrojo se acerca hacia allí.

-Ami, Fye, no sabía que estaban aquí.-dice el chico.

-Perdona TK, pero nos hacía falta desmontar algún equipo de cómputo.-responde la chica de cabello azul.

-¿Cómo fue la operación de Hotaru?.-cuestiona TK.

-Médicamente ha sido un éxito, ahora la pequeña se recupera, Tomoe sama no ha querido decirle la verdad sobre Rei aunque ella pregunta mucho.-responde Fye.

-¿Y las chicas? ¿Phobos y Deimos?.

-Se fueron, las vimos ayer salir con sus motocicletas, han emprendido una cacería en forma contra Karasuma, dijeron que no volverán hasta tener noticias seguras de ella.-sigue el médico rubio.

-¿Y el resto del equipo?.-sigue TK.- quería tener una junta para saber qué iba a pasar con la Liga.-

-Takeshi, amigo, creo que no te has dado cuenta de algo, la Liga de Aces murió con Rei.-dictamina Fye.

-Eso no puede ser, la Liga es mucho más que eso, es un equipo, es una pasión, es…la forma de vida de todos.-ofendido TK.

-Lo sabemos TK, pero si en algo tiene razón Ursus es en decir que esa llama de pasión y fuerza la encendía Rei, ella con su liderazgo consiguió unir a la Liga de Aces, con lo que ha ocurrido nadie tiene ánimos de seguir, los "Black Crowns" se fueron, no hay equipo técnico con el cual trabajar, y los demás ya se han llevado los autos.-dictamina Ami, TK los mira molesto.

-¡No puedo creer que haga esto! ¡No puedo creer que abandonen la Liga!...Rei, ella, si estuviera aquí, moriría de nuevo al ver la cobardía de todos.-lloroso el pelirrojo, aún recordaba como él y Rei habían compartido tantas cosas, el trabajo en la empresa y la creación del equipo, de ese garaje, el miedo que él siempre tenía, su carácter tímido que su amiga lo ayudó a superar…

-Entiendo tu pena y tu dolor TK, sabemos lo cercano que eras a ella, pero no has considerado algo más, el gobierno a raíz del accidente ha puesto más cuidado en la vigilancia de las calles y de las principales carreteras, en los noticiero han dicho que el grupo de Nagase fue arrestado anoche, algunos encarcelados y otros quedaron libres con multas exorbitantes, ya nada será tan sencillo, ahora corremos el doble de peligro y algunos tenemos vidas y reputaciones que proteger-insiste Ami.

-¿Entonces es todo?...¿Solo nos vamos a rendir?.-molesto aún TK.

-Creo TK amigo, que debes hacerte a la idea de que la Liga de Aces se ha terminado.-decide Fye y tomando su computadora portátil y saliendo de allí con Ami, al salir palmea el hombro de TK que sigue callado y los mira subir al "Rapsody" y alejarse, entonces camina por el desolado lugar, sabe que sus amigos tienen razón, que en este momento la Liga es inexistente, pero no puede dejar de sentir que ha abandonado un sueño, que le ha fallado a Rei, tristemente se acerca al elevador que lleva a la empresa, a su lado está el interruptor de la luz, el joven pelirrojo mira por última vez aquel sitio y su dedo tiembla un poco dudando en apagar la luz.

-Parece que tienen razón Rei, aunque me duela reconocerlo y aceptarlo, la Liga de Aces terminó…-añade TK, la puerta del ascensor de abre y el pelirrojo se decide apagando la luz con un gran suspiro y luego entra mirando por última vez el garaje que queda oscuro y solitario.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania…**

Akane Karasuma termina de peinar el largo cabello negro de Rei y lo sujeta con un listón morado, la chica ya no tiene la venda que cubre su cabeza pero conserva los golpes y las magulladuras, a pesar de eso la joven pelirroja la ha arreglado, maquillado y preparado como si fuese un día normal, pero la mujer en la silla de ruedas mira con actitud ausente su figura en el espejo, ahora luce un lindo vestido color lila, un suéter blanco y su dije del fénix por todo adorno.

-Parece que los vestidos del armario eran justo de su medida señorita Rei…-Rei la mira por el espejo molesta.-señorita Reiko…-se corrige la joven.-y si me lo permite, se ve Usted muy hermosa esta mañana.

-Eso no es importante.-decide Rei, entonces escuchan unos golpes en la puerta.-adelante…-dice Rei, Carlos entra emocionado.

-¡Guten Morgen Her!.-dice él saludando a Rei y a Karasuma, Rei ríe de buena gana, es la primer vez que ríe desde que llego.-¿Qué?...¿No les dije que aprendí a saludar en alemán con un folleto en el viaje?.

-Meiou…en verdad no tienes idea verdad…-dice Rei que ha descubierto el error, pero él no la deja hablar y toma la silla de ruedas.

-Me dirás luego porque ahora vamos a conocer a mi ídolo, anda…-añade Carlos saliendo de allí con la silla a toda velocidad por el pasillo lleno de habitaciones.

-¡Meiou! Me vas a derribar!.-asustada Rei de la velocidad con que el chico sale.

-Perdón Itoko san, es por la prisa, conoceré a Diamante Schwarzmond, ese tipo es un héroe, un superman de las pistas, verás…-emocionado él tomando a Rei en sus brazos y bajando la escalera mientras Karasuma conduce la silla de ruedas.

-Ahórrate los comentarios, no es que me interese mucho la gente a la que conoceremos.-dice ella.

-No parece Itoko san, digo, ¿te has visto en un espejo?...estas muy linda.-añade Carlos.

-¿Linda?...no creo, tengo golpes, heridas, además no puedo caminar, eso no es precisamente estar "Muy linda".-añade ella, Carlos la deja en la silla pues han llegado al fin a la planta baja.

-Itoko san, verás que eso no importa.-señala Carlos, Yuuto aparece entonces delante de ellos.-¡Guten Morgen Alfred!.-saluda Carlos.

-Joven Meiou, señorita Ikedo, señorita Reiko, es por aquí, todo el equipo los espera y también el señor, solo una recomendación, todos en consideración Ustedes hablarán en inglés, supongo no hay problema.

-No lo hay Alfred, yo hablo bien el inglés.-dice en este idioma Carlos, entonces llegan al fin a la enorme puerta labrada del comedor, Yuuto la abre y entonces entran en la elegante estancia con la larga mesa y las sillas, la luz entra de lleno en ese momento iluminando el lugar, deslumbrando un poco a los tres jóvenes, pero luego de hacerse la claridad, miran sentados en las sillas o caminando por el lugar a los tres jóvenes elegantemente vestidos, y a las cuatro chicas evidentemente extranjeras que contemplan a los recién llegados, los dos grupos de jóvenes se contemplan unos a otros en silencio, hasta que el elegante hombre de bastón se abre paso entre ellos y se acerca a la chica.

-¡Reiko querida!...me alegra que hayas despertado con ánimos, ven acá.-dice Artemis tomando la silla de ruedas y acercando a Rei hacia los chicos extranjeros que la contemplan asombrados y ya hablando en inglés añade.- Reiko, hija, quiero presentarte a los miembros del equipo "Stones" son unos jóvenes talentosos que forman parte de la escudería Hasegawa, chicos, ella es mi hija, Reiko Hasegawa.-Diamante se acerca a ellos e inclinándose toma la mano de la joven deposita en ella un correcto beso.

-Señorita Hasegawa, sea bienvenida a Alemania y a Schmiedburg, estamos encantados de recibirla, todos aquí tenemos mucho que agradecer a su Padre y esperamos poderlo hacer también con Usted.-dice él en correcto inglés.

-Gracias señor…señor…

-Yo te digo como se llama Itoko san, este hombre que tienes delante, es nada menos que Diert Schwarzmond, mejor conocido como Diamante, un dios de las pistas, el máximo ganador de F1 de la temporada pasada, el piloto más famoso y más rentable del ambiente automovilístico y mi ídolo.-añade Carlos con mirada soñadora mirando al alto alemán que le regresa una mirada despectiva, Carlos sin embargo toma la mano del chico y la estrecha con fuerza sacudiéndola mientras habla.-señor Schwarzmond, es para mí un honor y un sueño conocerle, en verdad, he visto todas su carreras, desde el circuito de Montecarlo en el que ganó la primer vez en 2002 hasta ahora, grabé sus carreras y las he analizado detenidamente…-Diamante se quita con trabajos la mano de la de Carlos.

-¿Y Usted es?...-dice él.

-Mi amigo y colega en Japón, Carlos Meiou, un excelente piloto.-dice Rei.-y mi amiga, Harima Ikeda.-Karasuma solo se inclina asombrada de que Rei la presentara como su amiga.

-Creo que es hora de que conozcan al equipo, a Diamante ya lo conocen, pero no es el único que forma la escudería Hasegawa, te presentaré ahora hija, al mejor equipo de Alemania, el hermano y pareja profesional de Diamante, Sepphir Schwarzmond, mejor conocido como Zafiro.-el chico que tiene sus ojos azules mira embobado a la joven que solo le dedica una tímida sonrisa.

-A sus pies señorita Hasegawa…-dice Zafiro conmovido por la belleza de la joven y por su estado de evidente desprotección y tristeza.

-Rubeus Wolfhart nuestro contador.-el pelirrojo se inclina.-y las chicas encargadas de logística, mantenimiento y mecánica, sé que es extraño pero la directoras y coordinadoras del equipo de Pits son esas cuatro talentosas hermanas Müller, Petzite, Calaverite, Karmezite y Berjerite…-las chicas sonríen o saludan moviendo sus manos cordialmente.-¿Y bien querida? ¿Qué te parecen?.

-Personas muy talentosas Padre, se que tu no podrías tener un equipo de otra forma, encantada de conocerlos a todos, les agradezco mucho el haber ayudado a Papá cuando yo estaba lejos, compartimos eso además del amor a la velocidad….al menos antes de mi accidente…-añade ella preocupada bajando la vista, Zafiro siente entonces que algo muy dentro de su corazón se conmueve al verla, y tiene ganas de decir algo, pero su hermano le gana la palabra.

-Señorita Hasegawa, no piense cosas tristes, su Padre nos dijo que viene aquí a recuperarse, y todos los del equipo estaremos encantados de poderle servir en algo.-añade el atractivo piloto tomando la mano de la joven, Rei le sonríe, Zafiro mira algo molesto a su hermano, siempre pasaba esto, Diamante encantador y perfecto, Diamante seguro de sí mismo y galante, robándose las miradas y atenciones de todas las chicas, pero antes no le molestaba…¿Porqué ahora si?...

-Pasemos a tomar el desayuno.-ordena Artemis, el mismo Diamante acerca la silla de Rei junto a la mesa y se sienta a su lado, Carlos con cara de vivir en un sueño se sienta al lado de Diamante, a una orden de Artemis los criados llevan la apetitosa comida.

-No puedo creerlo…desayunaré al lado de Diamante Schwarzmond…creo que tomaré una foto con mi celular para que el momento sea inolvidable…¿No le molesta?...-dice tomándola, Diamante sonríe fastidiado.

-Me encanta que se lleven bien, porque el joven Meiou se integrará a las filas del equipo "Stones" en breve, me gustaría que alguna de ustedes le mostrara el garaje cuando termine el desayuno…

-¡Yo lo hare!.-dicen a coro tres chicas, solo la mayor de cabello verde permanece callada, las tres hermanas se miran molestas entre las risas de Artemis y los demás.

-Vaya vaya…al parecer esto será divertido, no se habían peleado por un chico desde que Alonso vino a entrenar con Diamante en verano.-opina Rubeus las tres se sonrojan y Carlos les guiña un ojo.

-Será un placer para mi acompañado de tanta belleza.

-Reiko, hija, Zafiro es médico.-dice Artemis, la chica levanta la mirada hacia el joven que tiene delante de la mesa y le sonríe, Zafiro se queda con el tenedor suspendido mirándola sin reaccionar…

-¿Un médico que corre autos?...-inquiere Carlos sacando a Zafiro de la contemplación de la joven frente a él.

-Verá joven Meiou, mi Padre siempre nos inculcó amor por la velocidad y las carreras a mi hermano y a mí, era corredor como "Thunder" y yo corro desde los ocho años como Diamante, amo este deporte, pero solo como eso, como un deporte.-reitera el de cabello azul.-no en forma profesional, yo tengo otra pasión, la medicina.-dice el chico.

-Reiko, quiero que Zafiro trabaje junto a nosotros en tu proceso de recuperación, él conoce a los médicos más destacados de Alemania, además de que hace su internado actualmente en Hospital "University Clinic" en Heidelberg, por eso le he pedido ayuda para que nos contacte con los mejores especialistas y poder comenzar cuando antes tu proceso de recuperación.-dice Artemis.

-Gracias por todo señor Schwarzmond, en verdad le agradezco que esté ayudándome cuando no me conoce, y perdone que le robe parte de su tiempo…-dice ella.

-No agradezca nada señorita…-entrecortado Zafiro ¡Maldita timidez!... piensa en su mente-yo…yo…-

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decirte Reiko…¿Puedo llamarte así?.-dice Diamante a su lado con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Claro.

-Es que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, y que no estás robando nuestro tiempo, porque espero que desde ahora, seremos buenos amigos, y los amigos se ayudan, ¿Cierto Reiko?.-la chica sonríe ampliamente a Diamante.

-OOOO Itoko san, parece que flechaste a mi amigo Diamante.-comenta Carlos entre las risas de todos, el sonrojo de Rei y el puño apretado de Zafiro.

-Lo siento señor…señor…esos nombre japoneses tan complejos, no recuerdo…¿Mayor?...-dice el peliplateado, Carlos lo mira molesto.

-Meiou…-dice.

-O si, Meiou, pero lo de ser amigos, iba solo para Reiko, a ti no te consiento tanta familiaridad, hay clases, y diferencias.-recalca el chico de cabello plateado, Carlos lo mira entre molesto e incrédulo de que alguien a quien admira tanto sea tan pedante.

-¿Alguien quiere postre?.-ofrece Artemis para calmar la tensión, pronto la charla se generaliza, las chicas interrogan a Carlos quien sintiendo que Diamante lo ignora y dedica todas sus atenciones a Rei retoma su pose de galán y departe amablemente con ellas, Rubeus habla con Artemis sobre asuntos de los patrocinadores, y solo el silencioso médico permanece callado, comiendo en silencio, mirando largamente a la chica frente a él que conversa y ríe con su hermano, desde que supo por boca de Artemis que su hija venía, sobre su situación, una súbita simpatía por la viajera llegó a su alma, un deseo de ayudarla que lo hizo movilizarse en medio día buscando lo que ella necesitara para su recuperación, anoche se durmió soñando como podía ser ella, ¿Se parecería a "Thunder"? ¿A la esposa de "Thunder"?...¿Sería hermosa?...pero la verla por primera vez todas sus conjeturas se fueron al suelo…era mucho más linda de cómo él la imaginó, y el hecho de que su estado actual fuese tan lamentable solo exacerbaba los anhelos del joven soñador haciéndola aparecer como una débil mariposa a quien necesitaban curar sus alas…

-¿Zafiro?...¿Estás oyendo?.-lo llama Artemis a la realidad.

-Si…yo..perdona "Thunder", estoy algo distraído.-se excusa él.

-Estaba hablando con mi hija que quizá mañana podamos ir a ver al doctor Buhl.-

-Desde luego, él dijo estar dispuesto para cuando lo solicitemos, afortunadamente fue mi profesor en la carrera y tenemos buenas relaciones, es un excelente especialista, aunque le advierto señorita Hasegawa que el proceso será largo, quizá unas cinco semanas de pruebas y exámenes para algún diagnóstico definitivo.-añade Zafiro.

-No importa, me someteré a todo lo que disponga.-añade ella decidida, Zafiro se muere de la curiosidad por saber qué fuerza impulsa a la hija de su jefe a expresarse así.

-Además Reiko querida, estaremos allí para apoyarte, al menos mañana me gustaría ir contigo si es que me lo permites.-añade Diamante tomando la mano de la chica.

-Lo siento Diamante pero mañana tenemos práctica intensiva, estaba programada, probaremos la nueva máquina que enviaron de Nuremberg, así que te necesitamos, también vendrán los diseñadores de los uniformes de la nueva temporada y no tendrás un momento de calma.-advierte Rubeus, Diamante tiene un gesto de molestia.

-Y también la instrucción del joven Meiou, no lo olvides Diamante, el chico quiere superar la clase "S" a no ser que se haya retractado.-opina Atremis.

-Jamás "Thunder", lo dije y lo haré.-con firmeza Carlos.

-Luego de informarte sobre los cursos en la universidad Meiou, recuerda que tenemos un trato.-lanza Rei de lejos.

-O si…me olvidaba de ese detalle.-ríe Carlos rascando su cabeza.

-Yo estudio allí Charlie…puedo llevarte yo misma.-opina la chica ce cabello blanquesino.-¿No te molesta que te llame Charlie?.-

-Para nada linda, así cambia la perspectiva, veamos que hay en la universidad de Hamburgo.-añade Carlos.

-¿Así que clase "S"?...-dice Diamante.-"Thunder", ¿En verdad quieres que este pobre chico se someta al entrenamiento?...no tiene ni idea de los grados superiores, además no creo que tenga madera de corredor.-añade Diamante.

-¿Y quien se cree que es Usted para decidir eso señor Schwarzmond?...no me ha visto conducir, no conoce mi capacidad, y el que Usted sea una estrella de la F1 no le da derecho a juzgar así a quien no conoce.-molesto Carlos.

-Vaya, el japonés tiene agallas, ¿Crees que te durarán lo suficiente para demostrar que tienes con que presumir?.-añade Diamante.

-Claro que si niño bonito, mañana mismo en la pista, verás lo que pude hacer un Meiou.-

-Diamante, calma ya…-habla con autoridad Artemis.

-No "Thunder", quiero ver si el japonés en verdad vale la pena, porque de otra forma, me niego a que se una al equipo.-dictamina furioso el peliplateado.

-Carlos, por favor, no pleitos, recuerda que en la posición que estamos, ellos nos hacen un gran favor, si crees que no puedes controlarte, te enviaré de regreso a Japón en el primer vuelo.-dice con fuerza Rei, Diamante y Carlos se siguen mirando molestos.-Señor Schwarzmond, también le pido lo mismo, dese la oportunidad de conocer a Carlos y verá todo el talento que tiene, pero sin pleitos.-

-Bien Itoko san, tu ganas, esperare a demostrárselo en la pista.-dice Carlos.

-Solo por respeto a Reiko, te daré esa oportunidad japonés, pero advierto que seré muy estricto, no te consentiré el menor error.-

-Acepto eso, porque tampoco los tendré.-desafiante Carlos.

-Bien, habiendo terminado la discusión, pasemos a la sala a tomar el té.-advierte Artemis todos se levantan y el mismo Diamante toma la silla de Rei.

-Perdón pero el traslado de Itoko san en cosa mía.-desafía Carlos, otra nueva mirada hiriente de los dos.

-No he oído que ella se quejara.-sigue Diamante.

-Harima, me harías el favor de llevarme.-acaba Rei la discusión y Karasuma se acerca a ella llevando la silla hasta el lugar en que los criados preparan el té.

-Gran Kami señorita Reiko, creo que este lugar será un verdadero problema, el joven Meiou y el señor Schwarzmond no se llevan bien.-dice levemente en Japonés la pelirroja.

-Créeme Harima, que en este momento, Meiou y sus rivalidades son lo menos importante, en cierto modo a ese chico le hace falta tener rivales superiores, en la Liga se estaba estancando, así que por más que le cueste adaptarse, se que está en el lugar correcto.-termina Rei, antes de entrar al lugar Karasuma se topa un poco con el alto chico de cabello azul intenso.

-Perdone señorita Hasegawa…-se excusa sonrojado Zafiro, ella solo le sonríe.

-Solo Reiko doctor Schwarzmond.-replica.

-O no…no podría, yo la respeto muchísimo, no lo haría.-sonrojado el joven, pero antes de que pueda ella replicar, su hermano llega a su lado.

-Y bien Reiko, supongo que hace tanto tiempo que no venías al castillo que has olvidado muchas cosas, me encantaría ser tu guía en el recorrido, no quiero que te aburras aquí, y si te sientes más animada después, podríamos ir a pasear, Hamburgo tiene cosas hermosas que vale la pena ver, como por ejemplo la catedral de san Michael, o…-Diamante le quita la silla a Karasuma que no pone objeción y se aleja de allí charlando con Rei, mientras el joven de ojos color zafiro la mira con melancolía de lejos, al menos mañana, aunque su hermano quiera, no estará cerca, quizá así pueda hablar con la chica aunque sea un momento…

**Tokio Japón…**

Los accionistas de "Galactic Enterprises" se hallan reunidos esa tarde en la sala de juntas, Keitaro Hino callado y serio como siempre, Darien evidentemente alterado moviendo con ansiedad el bolígrafo y con el ceño fruncido comentando algo con TK, Serena ausente y pensativa, y Chikane Yamada junto con Alluminum al frente dando su ponencia y mostrando gráficas.

-Por todo lo cual, la única forma de salvar esta empresa es sin duda la fusión que propongo.-dice la mujer.-

-Me opongo, Galactic Enterprises ha sido y siempre será una empresa autónoma, nuestras madres la sacaron delante, Rei también, y no seremos nosotros los que acabemos con ella.-furioso Darien.

-Darien, hijo, cálmate, lo que dice la señora Yamada tiene lógica, Rei descuidó la empresa en los últimos días antes de su…accidente…-aún consternado Keitaro.-además la empresa no desaparecería, solo tendría una alianza con una más fuerte que la sacara a flote en esa crisis, es todo.

-Gracias senador, justamente eso, es necesario que comprendan, ahora el veinte por ciento de acciones de la señorita Hino se ha repartido entre Usted y la señorita Tsukino, ambos tienen un treinta por ciento, el senador me apoya y eso nos da mayoría, pero necesitan estar de acuerdo todos los accionistas para la fusión, he preparado ya el contrato.-alarga Yamada, Darien con cara de pocos amigos se lo alarga a TK que lo lee ávidamente.-¿Señorita Tsukino?...dígale a la junta cuál es su voto, ya que hasta ahora ha permanecido muy callada.-anime Yamada con un tono tan amable que nadie más que la rubia nota esa ironía, la mira con un odio terrible en sus ojos azules.

-Yo…yo..-balbucea Serena, tiene deseos de gritar que no, que ella como ha dicho Darien jamás dejaría que la empresa de sus madres en manos de esa asesina-yo apoyo a la señora Yamada.-dice casi en un susurro.

-¿Princesa?...¿Estás segura?.-impactado Darien.

-Lo estoy.-con un esfuerzo sobrehumano ella.

-El contrato está bien Darien, ella tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho, por más que nos cueste aceptarlo.-igual de molesto TK.

-Entonces firmemos.-anima Yamada alargando el bolígrafo a Serena.-¿Señorita Tsukino quiere hacernos el honor de ser la primera?.-Serena siente unos deseos locos de sujetar a esa bruja que se goza en torturarla por el cuello hasta matarla…

-El honor es mío señora.-dice y con mano temblorosa firma, luego el contrato pasa a todos los accionistas que firman, y finalmente a Chikane Yamada que sonriendo, mira la hoja que le devuelve otra de las ambiciones de su vida, la empresa de su Padre, de nuevo es de una Minowara, por su parte Serena siente que de buena gana saltaría por la ventana abierta donde se ve la noche de Tokio, si Rei viera esto, seguro desearía morir de nuevo, como lo estaba deseando ella…

**NOTAS FINALES: Dosis semanal de SRR lista y servida para todos, poco a poco se van aclarando aspectos importantes de la historia como la llegad de Rei a Alemania, los nuevos personajes (que esperamos les gusten porque les hemos puesto personalidades interesantes que crearán nuevas situaciones de emoción extrema) una de las razones por las que la Liga de Aces ha desaparecido y finalmente la terrible situación de Serena que como muchos lectores han notado no tardará mucho en estallar ante tanta presión; SRR2 está preparando el terreno para el renacimiento del Fénix, aunque como se puede apreciar no será sencilla, Reiko Hasegawa deberá luchar mucho aún si quiere recuperar su resplandor.**

**Ahora que Rei está en Alemania, miles de cosas que cambiarán el curso de los hechos ocurrirán, pasiones, odios, tentaciones y miedos surgirán a flote en el castillo ****Schmiedburg, además **** seguiremos entrelazando la historia con lo que pasa en Japón, porque a Serena aún no le llega su verdadera prueba, gracias a todos por seguirnos apoyado, nos leemos en el siguiente cap y ¡Feel the Revenge!**

**(Gracias a Lady Tortoise, camarada querida, a dianitamoon, ariasserena, mariaelena83, aerithsephy, y Ailec, si olvidamos a alguien aceptamos reclamaciones…jajaja…¡ARIGATO!)**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

"**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del lado oscuro" (saludos camaradas Kunoichis departe de Lady Phoenix)**


	5. Chapter 4: Heridas en el corazón

**SRR2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 4**

**Heridas en el corazón**

El hombre camina por el pasillo de aquel edificio de elegantes y costosos departamentos del centro de Shinjuku con paso cansino, unas ojeras terribles se muestran en sus rasgos viriles y atractivos, su caminar es lento, su mirada de ojos dorados se pierde con hastío en el camino que lo conduce hacia el elevador, abatido presiona el botón y entra en la caja metálica, se recarga en la pared mientras sube el ascensor y su teléfono suena, mira el número y con gesto de fastidio contesta.

-¿Si?...-

-_Nataku, soy yo, Chikane, hablé con el doctor Yishido, dice que lo fuiste a ver como te dije y que te dio una receta_.-preocupada la voz, Nataku sonríe irónico tomando el papel de la bolsa de su saco.

-Lo hizo.-dice él.

-_No es bueno que estés solo, dice Yishido que te recetó calmantes mientras pasa la crisis y que debes tener los máximos cuidados, además me dio el nombre de un psicólogo excelente en Osaka y quiero que vayamos a verlo el fin de semana_.-opina la voz.

-Chikane, no estoy de humor para psicólogos, accedí a ver al médico porque me lo pediste y porque sí necesitaba algo para los nervios, pero de allí en delante déjame solucionar mi crisis a mi solo.-molesto el abatido joven.

-_Hermano, por favor no juegues con esto, todos los que te amamos necesitamos que salgas de esta depresión, no puedes pasarte la vida llorando por alguien que ya no está, tienes un futuro, y más importante que eso, eres un Yamada, el heredero Yamada no puede abatiste por algo así.-_opina con rudeza la mujer, una sonrisa irónica en los labios varoniles de Nataku.

-No te preocupes Chikane, te prometo que a partir de hoy termina mi pena, no sufriré más por ella.-dice él.-estoy decidido.

-_Me alegra escucharte decir eso Nataku, sabes que te amo…-_con sinceridad que usaba pocas veces en su vida la mujer.-_pero insisto que vengas a casa, te cuidaré y estaré a tu lado como cuando eras pequeño y tenías fiebre…¿recuerdas?.-_de nuevo con tono extrañamente amoroso aquella mujer terrible.

-Iré por la mañana, esta noche…necesito estar solo, por favor Chikane respeta eso, prometo que luego de hoy.-añade con voz irónica él.-haré lo que desees.

-_Confío en que mi hermano tome esto con la valentía que lo requiere y pueda continuar con su destino…. Nataku, aunque sé que no es algo que diga muchas veces o con frecuencia…te quiero_.-confiesa ella tras el teléfono, el joven sigue callado.

-Debo colgar, nos vemos.-acaba Nataku y corta la comunicación, la puerta del elevador se abre y sale de él caminando en aquel piso hasta detenerse frente a la puerta con el número 313 la cual abre lentamente entrando en el apartamento, cierra la puerta tras de sí y mira el lugar ahora totalmente restaurado, no hay rastro del desorden que él hizo en días pasados, las chicas del equipo habían ordenado todo como si nada hubiera pasado, el abatido joven camina dentro de su apartamento y se acerca a la chimenea, en donde toma el reloj de arena que está sobre ella y lo voltea mirando como la arena cae, luego observa el metrónomo y lo mueve distraídamente, ve hacia arriba en donde debía estar la fotografía de ella que él enmarcara, y entonces todas las escenas terribles del pasado accidente que había vivido regresan a su mente en sucesión de imágenes angustiosas, cierra los ojos apoyando sus manos en la chimenea, no quiere recordar la dura realidad en que como esa fotografía ella ha desaparecido…

-Fénix, ¿Porqué te fuiste y me dejaste solo en esta maldita vida que no tiene sentido sin ti?.-pregunta Nataku sacando de entre su ropa un arete con forma de estrella roja y besándolo con fervor.

_*A kiss as long as eternity, build a bridge to you_

_I know you hear me; I try to get closer to you_

_Where are you, the halves part of the word,_

_Like two parts of the moon, hard in reality? _

_Let's realize it…._

El joven de cabello plateado entra a la habitación y recorre con sus manos la cama recordando los momentos de felicidad que pasó en ese mismo lugar con su esposa, solo en ese lugar ambos se sentían libres y dichosos, era el refugio en que podían ser solo ellos, sin apellidos, ni responsabilidades; una terrible nostalgia lo acomete cuando su mente lo hace recrear las palabras, las risas, los suspiros de la mujer que lo hizo creer en el amor y que parecían impregnar aquella habitación, se sienta en la cama y abre un cajón del buró del que extrae una bata de seda roja, la cual lleva a su nariz oliéndola con fruición, recreándose en aquel perfume que lo hizo enloquecer desde la primera vez que se encontró con ella aquel día en que chocó su auto…Rei llenaba tan por completo su vida, que ahora no sabía cómo enfrentarla sin ella, deja a un lado el camisón rojo, saca del mismo cajón una caja de madera labrada la cual toma en sus manos y se encamina con ella a la sala y la deja en la tapa del piano negro de cola, luego extrae una serie de fotografías que va esparciendo sobre la tapa del piano, son fotografías de diversos acercamientos al rostro de Rei, que él tomaba en secreto antes de que ella aceptara su relación y algunas después de que ellos se casaron en algunos lugares de ese mismo departamento con su cámara profesional, retratar a su esposa en diferentes poses sin que ella estuviera preparada había sido para él un encantador pasatiempo, ahora, cada uno de esos papeles mate blanco y negro era como un cuchillo punzante que hería su corazón…

_A kiss, a kiss of mine, is flying to you,_

_To the end of the word, whit the snow of December,_

_A kiss, a kiss of mine, is flying to you,_

_Catch it, save it, don't forget we are together, My love…._

Limpiando las lágrimas que han caído sobre algunas de las fotografías, Nataku camina hacia la pared tras el piano y comienza a pegar las fotografías de Rei con cinta adhesiva en la pared, mientras lo hace derrama más lágrimas…

-No falta mucho Fénix, estaré a tu lado…-dice el chico mientras prosigue con su extraña tarea pegando todas las fotografías en el muro hasta que lo tapiza por completo de esas imágenes, después se acerca al piano y coloca allí dos velas las cuales enciende con su encendedor, luego se sienta frente al piano, lo abre, y comienza a ejecutar con maestría una desgarradora melodía improvisada, cerrando los ojos se deja embriagar por la melancolía de aquella pieza que sale de su alma lastimada y lo hace reafirmar la decisión que ha tomado.

_A kiss as long as eternity, between autumn and spring,_

_So incidentally, getting close to you, _

_The halves part of the word, How can I get your news,_

_Come into your dreams, hard in reality? _

_Let's realize it…._

De improviso, el chico deja de tocar y tomando una de las velas llega a la pared y la acerca a una fotografía que con la flama se enciende rápidamente quemando esa foto, otra, y otra en creciente incendio, Nataku regresa al banco y retoma la melodía como si nada estuviera pasando y sigue su interpretación mientras la llamarada a sus espaldas crece y crece calcinando a una velocidad impresionante las fotografías de la pared, el chico estaba tan concentrando en su melodía, llorando, enfrascado en sus recuerdos, que no miraba hacia atrás sino que seguía y seguía mas compenetrado con la expresión del dolor de su alma en aquella improvisación…

_A kiss, a kiss of mine, is flying to you,_

_To the end of the word, whit the snow of December,_

_A kiss, a kiss of mine, is flying to you,_

_Catch it, save it, don't forget we are together, My love…._

Las llamas que consumen las fotografías rápidamente se comunican a las cortinas y a un estante de madera de al lado terminando de incendiar el apartamento, el calor es sofocante, unas perlas de sudor resbalan por la frente del pianista que parece no inmutarse lo más mínimo del terrible siniestro que llena su apartamento, es incluso como si aquel fuego fuese el escenario perfecto que el joven había preparado para todo eso con anticipación.

-Fénix, voy a estar a tu lado de una u otra forma, siempre dije que el fuego y tu eran muy parecidos, así que ahora lo único que quiero es que me lleve a ti…-sigue Nataku esa interpretación cargada de sentimiento mientras el fuego voraz se comunica hacia los demás muebles y objetos del apartamento…

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania…**

En la lujosa habitación que se había dispuesto para Rei en el castillo de Artemis, duerme aún esa mañana la joven de cabello negro, pero su sueño al parecer no es muy placentero, gruesas gotas de sudor ruedan por el rostro de facciones contraídas, se mueve nerviosamente entre las sábanas de seda, gira desesperada, sus labios rojos se tornan lívidos, lo que ve en su sueño debe ser horrible…

_Rei va corriendo en el "Fénix" por una carretera cuando de repente la oscuridad hace presa de ella, pierde el control y se estrella, cae al suelo bañada en sangre y se arrastra fuera del auto, una sombra se acerca a ella…la maldita risa de Chikane Yamada y su voz llenan la oscuridad en que Rei ha caído…_

_-¡Te he vencido hija de Akane Hino! ¡Soy más fuerte que tú!.-dice entre risas horribles, Rei intenta ponerse de pié para lanzarse sobre ella, pero no puede, una fuerza superior le impide levantarse, luego otra sombra más atrás aparece, es Serena vestida con el traje plateado de "Black Lady"._

_-Siempre pensaste que yo era manipulada, que era una víctima de esa mujer, pero te equivocaste estúpida hermana, siempre estuve enterada de quién era ella y deliberadamente la ayude…¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque te odio! ¡Te odio Rei Hino!.-espera delante de ella Serena mientras Rei derrama una lágrima…_

_-No lo hagas Serena…tu no…-llora ella en el suelo mientras la risa de su hermana y de Yamada se confunden en una sola, y finalmente la última sombra, el joven de cabello plateado que la mira con sus ojos dorados llenos de ironía y burla, esa mirada tiene el poder de hacerla sentir débil, impotente, paralizada…_

Al fin un sobresalto hace presa de ella…

-¡NATAKU!.-grita despertando de improviso abriendo los ojos e intenta incorporárse respirando agitadamente, pero la falta de fuerza en sus piernas lo impide recordándole el estado en que se haya ahora, llorosa toca su frente bañada de sudor, una puerta lateral se abre y aparece corriendo la mujer de cabello rojizo envuelta en una bata blanca, Karasuma se acerca a la cama angustiada y la ayuda a levantarse.

-Rei sama…¿Está bien?.-dice la pelirroja, la chica por toda respuesta se abraza de ella llorando.

-¡Porqué Akane! ¡Porqué luego de lo que me hizo me sigo angustiando por él!.-dice Rei desesperada, Karasuma acaricia el cabello de la joven.

-¿Por el joven Nataku?.-cuestiona ella.

-Si…por él…¿Sabes que sucede?...que no puedo evitar sentir un dolor horrible en mi alma y tener el presentimiento de que algo malo le puede pasar.-añade Rei.-debería darme igual todo lo que le pase, lo merece, pero algo dentro de mi…me hace angustiarme.

-Es normal señorita Rei, Usted ha pasado por cosas horribles, las pesadillas es lo mínimo que su alma debe aprender a soportar, cuando se lleva una vida como esta, después llegamos a acostumbrarnos tanto a los malos sueños, que se vuelve…parte de nosotros…-aconseja con dolor la pelirroja.

-¿Tu también Karasuma?.-dice Rei entendiendo todo.

-Yo también Rei sama, mi vida no ha sido sencilla, quizá un día le cuente mis motivos y mi historia, ahora lo único que importa es que Usted recupere la fuerza que necesita para lo que viene, quiero ver a la mujer fuerte y valiente que me hizo descubrir lo mejor de mí.-pide Karasuma.

-Si solo fuera Chikane Yamada, a ella no me cuesta odiarla, crecí haciéndolo, pero Serena, mi hermana, y…Nataku…-dice ella con dolor.-hay momentos en que no sé de donde sacaré la fuerza suficiente para poderme vengarme de quienes me dañaron.-

-Solo le diré algo más señorita Rei, no conozco a nadie que tenga más fuerza que Usted.-solicita Karasuma.-ahora a arreglarla porque el señor Artemis dijo que iríamos a ver al médico el día de hoy, quiero que termine de enamorar a esos dos guapos hermanos Schwarzmond que el día de ayer no apartaban sus ojos de Usted.-dice Akane por animar un poco a la joven mientras busca un vestido en el vasto guardarropa que Artemis había dispuesto, pero los ojos amatistas siguen muy ausentes de ese lugar mirando hacia la ventana, hacia el cielo, ese mismo cielo que quizá lleno de estrellas, estaba viendo aquel que la hirió más que cualquier otro con su traición…

-Nataku, ¿Porqué no puedo evitar pensar que estás en peligro?...y aún peor…¿Porqué no me alegra que lo estés?.-balbucea ella con nostalgia mientras Karasuma le muestra el conjunto color perla que ha decidió que utilice ese día.

**Tokio Japón…**

Ciel y Setsuna llegan al departamento Meiou aquella noche, el rubio abre la puerta y él y su novia entran en el lugar, la chica de ojos rojizos luce bastante preocupada y abatida, al entrar no puede evitar llorar y Ciel la abraza cariñosamente…

-Calma ya Ángel, no debes ponerte así.-le dice acariciando su cabello.

-Lo lamento mucho Ciel, es solo que no podía más…dime porqué mi hermano haría algo tan tonto como huir de aquí y no decirme a dónde o con quién se va, la angustia es horrible, el no saber nada de él.-añade Setsuna.

-Verás que no tarda en aparecer, solo es un berrinche de adolescente, en cuanto se le pase él y Mina volverán a ser como antes.-trata de animarla el rubio.

-No lo sé Ciel, algo aquí dentro me dice que esta vez lo que pasó entre ellos es más grave, y algo mas fuerte me dice que Carlos está lejos, muy lejos de aquí y que quizá tardemos mucho tiempo en saber de él.-perceptiva la chica.

-Pero mientras eso pasa, yo no puedo dejar que tú y Mina sigan aquí, ya no hay motivo para estar alejados, somos una familia, por el bebé, por Mina y Carlos sin importar sus pleitos, y más que nada por ti y por mí, quiero que vayan a vivir a la mansión Aino.-propone Ciel tomando las manos de su novia.

-Pero Ciel…-

-Pero nada, esa es tu casa desde ahora, porque cuando todo esto pase, quiero que nos casemos. -propone él acariciándola, ella solo sonríe.-no estoy dispuesto a vivir un solo día mas sin ti Setsuna, sé que esto no es muy romántico, debía ser en una cena perfecta y estar yo vestido de fracc ofreciéndote una gema, pero creo que jamás he sido más sincero que ahora…¿Qué dices?...

-Ciel, no tengo otra respuesta, te amo.-dice ella besándolo levemente en los labios, el rubio sonríe y la abraza amorosamente.

-Ahora ve por Mina, nos vamos de aquí, mañana enviaré a alguien para que lleve a la mansión sus cosas.-anima él, la joven entra en la habitación mientras Ciel espera en la sala, caminando por aquel departamento toma una fotografía en que su hermana y Meiou están abrazados sentados en el capo del "Samurái" y sonríe.-espero se arreglen pronto, por más que odie a Meiou, se que solo con él puedes ser feliz Bishojo…no se que tiene los Meiou que enloquecen a los Aino.-divertido el rubio, hasta que el grito de Setsuna lo paraliza.

-¡Ciel! ¡Ciel no está! ¡Ella se fue!.-dice la chica muy preocupada y alterada, Ciel corre a su lado a la entrada de la habitación de Mina.

-Calma Setsuna…¿Quién se fue?.

-Minako, no está.

-Debió haber salido.

-No…mira…-alarga ella una carta en su mano temblorosa que el heredero Aino toma y lee con interés...

_Ciel, Setsu, escribo esto para que sepan que estoy bien, decidí irme un tiempo, creo que en lo único que Carlos tenía razón es en decir que los dos nos precipitamos mucho en esta relación y que necesitábamos madurar para valorarla, así que ya que él se ha dado ese tiempo, me daré el mío, me voy lejos a donde pueda tener la calma que necesito para rehacer mi vida, no se preocupen por mi ni por el bebé, estaremos bien, aunque no creas Setsuna, he aprendido mucho de ti, no soy una inmadura ni una inconsciente, solo quiero estar lejos de todo lo que me hacia como soy y encontrarme a mi misma para estar lista a recibir a mi hijo, cuando vaya a nacer, les avisaré en donde estoy porque serán los padrinos… los quiero a ambos, más de lo que creen…MINAKO._

-Gran Kami, alguien en su estado, alguien como ella…no puede haberlo hecho, ¡El bebé!.-alterada Setsuna.

-Setsuna, tranquila.-insiste Ciel.-si es la decisión de Mina no podemos hacer nada por cambiarla.-

-Pero Ciel, pensé que estarías alterado, molesto, nadie cuida más de esa niña que tú.-ofendida la de ojos rojizos.

-Cierto, pero mi Bishojo no es más una niña, es una mujer, con sus errores a aciertos, pero lo es, una mujer que está buscando una forma de encontrase a sí misma, y creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella y por Carlos es darles su espacio.-calma el rubio tomando la mano de Setsuna.

-No tendré un segundo se calma pensando a Carlos y Mina lejos, separados y sin que sepamos de ellos...ni del bebé.

-Creo Setsuna, que debemos tú y yo aprender, que ellos han hecho ya su vida, bien o mal, que nadie los juzgará por ello, nosotros debemos aprender también de esto a quitarnos el disfraz de hermanos mayores y empezar a pensar en nosotros…¿No crees?.-propone Ciel abrazando a su novia.

-Me costará.-dice ella.

-Lo sé, te conozco amor, pero tenemos que hacerlo.-opina Ciel besando la cabeza de su prometida, Setsuna se abraza con fuerza de él, sabe que tiene razón, pero no puede evitar estar angustiada…

La elegante mujer de traje sastre color perla y abrigo de pieles camina por los pasillos de los apartamentos de Shinjuku, lleva en sus manos enguantadas un papel en que usando sus contactos y algo de dinero, que a la heredera Hino le sobraba, había conseguido la dirección personal del director general del "Consorcio Yamada" una sonrisa muy parecida a la de un lobo al acechar a un cordero distiende los rasgos siempre correctos de Kakyuu Hino, quien busca el número 313, sin embargo al llegar cerca del aquel lugar, un denso humo sale debajo de la puerta, la chica preocupada llama repetidas veces primero con el timbre, y luego desesperada con la mano.

-¡Yamada san! ¡Yamada san está allí dentro! ¡Abra la puerta por favor! ¡Está bien!.-angustiada la elegante pelirroja, pero no recibe respuesta, entonces toma su celular y marca un número.-¿Emergencias?...quiero reportar un incendio en el Shinjuku, Toshima kuu edificio Daito, en el apartamento 313, es urgente ¡Por favor!.-apremia la joven.

-_Datos recibidos señorita, enviaremos unidades, aléjese de la zona del siniestro y no haga nada hasta que lleguen los bomberos…¿Escuchó_?.

-Si…solo no tarden por favor, un hombre puede estar en peligro.-acaba Kakyuu colgando el teléfono.-Yamada san…¿Lo habrá hecho por…-su voz se llena de un repentino tono de odio.-Rei?...-se dice la pelirroja angustiada…

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania…**

Carlos camina por la mansión empujando la silla de ruedas de Rei con rostro molesto y actitud contrariada.

-Pero Itoko san, yo quería ir contigo a esa consulta y saber lo que te pasa.-dice él.

-Yo sé eso Carlos pero es más importante que vayas a la Universidad, sabes que me sentiré mejor si al regresar, independientemente de lo que me diga el Médico, me encuentro con que has decidido una carrera para estudiar tu licenciatura.-anima la chica de cabello negro, Carlos solo frunce el ceño-Meiou, algo más, ¿has hablado con Setsuna o con alguien de Tokio?.-angustiada Rei.

-No, envié un correo electrónico a Setsuna pero solo le digo que estoy bien y en un lugar en que espero crecer mucho como persona y profesional, que en cuanto pueda me comunicaré con ella personalmente, pero no me pareció prudente decírselo aún Itoko san, la conozco y es capaz de llegar aquí en el próximo vuelo a jalarme las orejas.-ría Carlos rascando su cabeza.

-Gracias por eso Carlos, sé que esto es muy pesado para ti también, y agradezco lo que haces, así que ve a esa Universidad y hazme sentir orgullosa.-opina Rei tomando la mano del joven, en ese momento salen riendo de la sala las tres chicas alemanas quienes al ver a Carlos corren alborotadas a su lado hablando en inglés, solo la hermana mayor, de cabello verde, permanece alejada mirando a sus hermanas menores moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-¡Vamos Charlie que yo te daré un tour por la Universidad de Hamburgo!.-dice la joven de cabello castaño sujeto con un moño tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Calaverite! ¡Yo fui quien lo invitó!.-molesta tomándolo por el otro brazo la de cabello blanquesino.

-Ninguna de las dos, Charlie vendrá conmigo porque antes de la Universidad daremos un paseo por la ciudad.-termina la de cabello azul guiñando un ojo.

-Vamos ya todas que el joven Meiou acabará odiando a las alemanas o acusándolas de hostigamiento, me disculpo joven Meiou.-reitera Petzite la mayor.

-No te disculpes hermosa que mientras este sea el hostigamiento me dejo querer.-sonríe Carlos y sale de la mansión con las tres chicas alemanas, Petzite sale detrás sonrojada de vergüenza por la actitud de sus hermanas y Rei se queda sola en el vestíbulo, hasta que escucha una voz a sus espaldas que la saluda también en inglés.

-Bue…buenos días señorita Hasegawa.-dice la voz, ella mira avanzar hacia ella al apuesto joven de cabello azul intenso vestido elegantemente de traje y llevando en su mano una rosa roja.

-Buenos días señor Schwarzmond.-dice ella sonriéndole mientras Zafiro se queda mirándola embobado.-¿Pasa algo doctor?.-cuestiona Rei al descubrir la mirada azul intensa perdida en sus ojos.

-Yo solo…solo…quisiera saber si está lista para la cita con el doctor Buhl.-confundido el joven alemán.

-Lo estoy doctor, desde ayer espero que llegue este día.-asiente ella.-es una hermosa mañana…¿No lo cree doctor?-pregunta Rei por hablar de algo.

-Hay otras cosas más hermosas.-balbucea Zafiro mirando a la chica en silla de ruedas, Rei parece haber comprendido aquellas palabras y mira al médico con sus ojos amatista sorprendidos, hasta que entra por la puerta principal el atractivo joven de cabello plateado vistiendo una elegante camisa de seda blanca y un pantalón negro, el chico se quita los lentes de sol, parece que con la llegada del atractivo piloto entra la vida y la luz en la mansión Hasegawa, Diamante lleva un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y se frota los ojos al llegar.

-Parece que hice mal en quitarme los lentes, el sol acaba de salir….-dice solícito el joven e inclinándose ante Rei toma su mano y la besa con galantería que hace a la chica sonrojarse.-¿Cómo ha amanecido la mujer más bella de Alemania? Tengo esto para ti, pero creo que ya no te lo daré, estas pobres flores sufrirán una pena terrible al tener que competir contra tu hermosura Reiko.-dice divertido el piloto.

-Señor Schwarzmond…-confundida y sonrojada Rei.

-Diamante Reiko, solo Diamante…pero en fin, si les haces el favor de no ponerlas cerca de ti para evitar comparaciones creo que las rosas pueden ser tuyas.-asiente el chico, Rei ríe en voz alta junto con él, y algo apartado, Zafiro mira furioso la flor que él llevaba en la mano, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella tendría una mirada para él cuando su hermano estaba cerca?...molesto lanza la flor al suelo.

-Vaya hija, parece que estas de mejor humor el día de hoy, creo que gracias a Diamante.-dice Artemis llegando al vestíbulo acompañado de su mayordomo y de Karasuma, llegando junto a Rei la besa en la mejilla.

-Padre…tienes razón, Diamante es muy agradable.-replica ella y todos ríen.

-Bien Reiko, me alegra mucho que tu humor mejore, pero creo que debemos irnos ya si queremos llegar a tiempo a la cita, Heidelberg no está cerca.-opina Artemis.-no iremos en la limousine sino en el Mercedes, pero tendrás todos los cuidados.-dice el hombre del bastón.

-Lamento mucho no acompañarte Reiko, tengo horribles obligaciones profesionales que atender, pero en cuanto regreses, cancela todas tus citas porque por la tarde te voy a secuestrar, iremos a un bello restaurante del muelle para que conozcas lo mejor de mi país que en cierta forma es el tuyo.-propone Diamante, ella lo mira sorprendida.-no acepto un NO, así que al regresar de ver al médico ponte más linda, si es que es posible, porque serás mía toda la tarde.-asiente Diamante.-claro si "Thunder" me lo permite.-dice mirando al hombre de cabello blanco.

-No tengo objeción Diamante, solo no la fatigues mucho.-termina el millonario.-es hora de irnos hija.-dice Artemis.-Zafiro, ¿podrías llevar la silla de Reiko?.-pide este al joven que con mirada molesta permanece alejado.-¿Zafiro?.-repite Artemis la pregunta la verlo distraído.

-Claro "Thunder", perdona…-añade él tomando la silla de Rei y saliendo de la estancia con ella, Yuuto, Artemis y Karasuma salen detrás y Diamante se queda mirando a la comitiva alejarse y luego suspira hondo, una puerta se cierra a lo lejos.

-Así que una hija, ¿Cierto?...es muy extraño que "Thunder" resulte con una hija.-añade despectiva la atractiva mujer maquillada de cabello verde.

-Pues es así Esmeralda, cuando nos lo dijo tampoco lo creía, así que por eso te llamé.-replica el joven pelirrojo.

-No me gusta nada esta situación Rubeus, no me gusta que "Thunder" tenga una heredera, eso complica nuestros planes. ¿Crees que haya desheredado a mi Diamante?.-aterrada la bella mujer de cabello verde.

-Debemos averiguar eso, hasta donde sabíamos Diamante y Zafiro eran sus herederos en el testamento, pero la presencia de esta hija complica todo, también lo había pensado.

-¿Porqué si Artemis Hasegawa tenía una hija jamás lo dijo? Y más importante…¿Porqué esa hija no estaría incluida en su testamento? Cuando nuestra empresa ganó la licitación para manejar la carrera de los Schwarzmond y la escudería Hasegawa investigamos todos los detalles.-desesperada Esmeralda.

-Al parecer no todos linda, pero sobre eso hay muchas explicaciones, distanciamiento, la forma como murió la madre de la señorita Hasegawa, supe que ella vivió en Tokio toda su vida y eso coincide, jamás supimos porqué "Thunder" viajaba tanto a Tokio, y ahora, su accidente.-enumera Rubeus.

-Hay que investigar Rubeus, no quiero sorpresas, no luego de haber planeado esto por tanto tiempo.-replica Esmeralda, pero los dos enmudecen cuando Diamante entra en la habitación.-¡Diamante!.-emocionada la bella mujer lanzándose sobre él e intenta besarlo, pero el joven la rechaza enérgicamente.

-Ahórrate tus efusividades y dime qué tenemos para el día de hoy que tengo prisa de terminar.-despectivo el chico, Esmeralda furiosa toma la carpeta.

-Habrá prueba de los uniformes que seleccionaste la semana pasada para la nueva temporada, están confeccionados , deberás probarlos todos y decidirte para poder dar la licitación a la empresa y al diseñador, creo que eso nos llevará toda la mañana, pero nos queda libre la tarde, quiero que me lleves de compras y en la noche podemos ir a un concierto y a cenar.-dice Esmeralda tomando del brazo a Diamante.-hace dos semanas que no te veo querido, así que aprovechemos, ¿Quieres?.-

-Lo siento Esmeralda pero no puedo, tengo un compromiso con alguien más.-añade este, la mujer lo mira furiosa y Rubeus divertido.

-¿Alguien más?...Diamante debes estar jugando.-opina la chica de cabello verde.

-La que debe estar jugando si cree que estoy atado a ti eres tú Esmeralda, así que deja de hacer escenas y pórtate como mi publicista solamente, cumpliré con lo laboral, pero de lo personal, no cruces la línea.-furioso al piloto.-esperaré en el garaje.-termina caminando hacia la salida.

-Diamante…¿Con quién es tu compromiso si es que eso puede saberlo tu publicista?.- molesta Esmeralda.

-Puedes saberlo, porque seguramente en los días que vienen deberé cancelar muchos eventos por ella, el nombre de esa chica, es Reiko Hasegawa, y antes que preguntes, sí, es la hija de "Thunder".-termina saliendo de la oficina el joven dando un portazo. La risa burlona de Rubeus crispa los nervios de Esmeralda que estruja en sus manos la carpeta.

-Parce que alguien tiene competencia…¿Y sabes qué es lo peor querida?.-añade el pelirrojo.-que esa chica, la hija de "Thunder", está silla de ruedas.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Quieres hacerme creer que Diamante está interesado en una inválida?...eso es imposible, no es su estilo, así no es él.-molesta Esmeralda.

-Ya lo comprobarás por ti misma querida.-termina Rubeus saliendo también.

-Reiko Hasegawa…no me equivoco al decir que no me gusta nada tu presencia en mi territorio.-termina la mujer de cabello verde y tomando un lápiz del escritorio lo rompe en sus manos de unas perfectas…

**Tokio, Japón…**

Hotaru se haya sentada en su cama llena de almohadones, ahora ya no tiene las sondas que antes entraban por su nariz, parece débil y pálida pero hay un nuevo brillo en sus ojos morados, un brillo de salud que cualquiera podría percibir, inclinada en una mesa corrediza pegada a su cama dibuja con sus lápices de colores, afuera de su habitación, el joven fornido de cabello negro y una chica de pelo castaño sujetos de la mano escuchan a Ami y Fye.

-La recuperación va muy bien Alexis, Hotaru ha respondido al tratamiento de trasplante y tu padre también se encuentra en excelentes condiciones, a este paso los dos podrán abandonar el hospital en muy poco tiempo.-dice el médico rubio.

-Gracias Fye, Ami, les debemos a los dos la salud y la vida de mi hermana y de mi Padre.-agradecido Alexis.

-No des la gracias Alexis kun, además de ser nuestro trabajo saben lo especial que es Hotaru para nosotros.-replica Ami.

-Una pregunta más Ami, ¿Qué tan conveniente creen que es decirle a Hotaru la verdad sobre Rei?...nos abruma con sus preguntas, siempre que nos ve dice que quiere que Rei venga a verla, que porqué no ha venido, en verdad no sabemos qué mas decirle.-añade Anna Shields preocupada.

-Creo sinceramente Anna, Alexis, que lo mejor para la niña es que sepa la verdad, Hotaru puede ser pequeña pero es muy perceptiva y muy madura, seguirla engañado sería contraproducente.-decide Fye.

-Además, hay algo aun más importante, aún le quedan las sesiones de rehabilitación, y si su estado anímico es mermado por mentiras o dudas, podría recaer y no queremos eso, no en este momento, yo como Fye opino que es mejor decirle la verdad.-determina Ami.

-Entonces lo haré, y será ahora mismo porque de otra forma no tendré el valor.-se anima el joven Tomoe y entra en la habitación cerrando la puerta, Anna intenta seguirlo pero Ami la detiene.

-Déjalo que lo haga solo Anna.-opina la doctora, la de cabello castaño ve a su novio llegar a la cama de su hermana u sentarse a su lado...los tres miran por el vidrio del cuarto la escena pero no escuchan.

-Onii san…-se abraza Hotaru de su hermano.-que bueno que llegas, ¿Ya encontraste a Rei?...¿Acabó ese trabajo tan importante que la hacía estar lejos de Tokio? Ya quiero que venga a verme.-cuestiona ansiosa la niña, Alexis respira profundo antes de hablar.

-Hotaru, linda, creo que debes saber algo…-empieza el chico entrecortadamente.-verás, Rei no podrá venir a verte…jamás…-dice él. La niña lo mira con ojos llorosos.

-¡Por qué me dices eso Onii san! ¡Es que Rei ya no me quiere ver! ¡Hice algo malo!.-llora ella.

-No linda, no es nada que tu hayas hecho, ni es que Rei no te quiera más, es algo más serio y mas…triste, Rei, ella, ella…murió.-se anima al fin el chico, su hermanita lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No es cierto…¡No es cierto!.-dice la niña llorando y abrazándose más a su hermano que la acaricia del cabello.

-Todos desearíamos que no fuera cierto linda, pero lo es, su auto se averió y ella tuvo un choque, allí fue donde murió, por eso no había venido a verte, por eso no había estado a tu lado, ya no puede hacerlo más.-dice él.-sé cómo te sientes, todos estamos igual, pero estas son cosas que pasan pequeña, y no podemos hacer nada por evitarlas, ¿Entiendes?...-dice Alexis mirando a su hermana a los ojos, la niña asiente con la cabeza.-ahora lo que necesito de ti es que la hagas sentir orgullosa, donde quiera que Rei esté, a ella le gustaría que sigas siendo fuerte y te alivies por completo, ¿Lo harías por ella Hotaru?.-cuestiona su hermano.

-Si Onii san…lo haré…-añade Hotaru, Alexis la besa en la cabeza.

-Esa es mi hermanita.-dice el joven conmovido.-espera aquí que le diré a Ami y Fye que seguirás con el tratamiento, Hotaru, estoy orgulloso de ti.-acaba Alexis y sale de la habitación, la pequeña se queda sola y voltea el dibujo que estaba haciendo hace un momento, en una esquina de este se ve una mujer de cabello negro envuelta en llamas, y luego, un castillo y en la torre más alta la misma mujer de cabello negro…

-Onee san…entonces mis sueños eran verdad, estas lastimada y estás triste, y lejos de aquí, en ese castillo, pero no estás muerta…-dice la niña mirando su dibujo.-¿Porqué no quieres regresar a casa Onee san?...¿Porqué ahora la que tiene miedo…eres tú?.-añade la niña mirando su dibujo.-creo que no le diré a nadie sobre mis sueños, no me creerán, pero yo sé…que estás viva.-termina Hotaru. Afuera de su habitación Amy y Fye felicitan a Alexis por su decisión mientras su novia lo abraza emocionada.

-Buen trabajo Alexis, sabíamos que solo tú podrías decírselo.-opina Fye.

-Fye sama, algo más…¿Qué ocurrió con la Liga de Aces?.-cuestiona Alexis.

-Es algo largo de explicar Alexis, la verdad como están las cosas, el equipo desmoralizado y las autoridades están más atentas que nunca, creemos que lo mejor para no arriesgar nuestras vidas o trabajos es dejarlo por un tiempo, pero en cuanto las cosas se calmen tendremos una reunión para acordar como retomaremos ese proyecto con TK.-contesta Ami.

-Si, algo semejante pasó en la "Stars League" además de que Nataku sama está muy mal, Kaori y Hikari me lo dijeron.-añade Anna, pero es interrumpida por una enfermera que se acerca al grupo.

-Katsuji sama, Mizuno sama, tenemos un caso de emergencia, acaba de ingresar un joven con quemaduras e intoxicación severa por inhalación de bióxido de carbono, al parecer fue un incendio.-dice la enfermera.

-Kanae, hay más personal que puede hacerse cargo de ello, nosotros estamos con la paciente Tomoe.-replica Fye.

-Lo sé doctor Katsuji, es solo que…creo que el paciente es conocido suyo, lo había visto en ocasiones visitando a la niña Tomoe, se apellida Yamada, Nataku Yamada.-lee los datos la enfermera, los ojos de todos se clavan expectantes en ella.-por eso pensé que debían saber.-

-¡Nataku sama! ¡Gran Kami!.-asustad Anna se abraza de Alexis.

-Vamos a ver de qué se trata, gracias Kanae.-decide Ami y ella y Fye se alejan tras la enfermera, Anna toma el teléfono y marca un número conocido.

-¿Kaori?...si sé que es muy noche, lo lamento, pero necesito que me des el teléfono de la señora Chikane, ha pasado algo horrible.-dice por el teléfono Anna muy angustiada derramando una lágrima mientras su novio pone su mano en su hombro dándole apoyo.

_**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania…**_

Rei espera en la sala de aquel consultorio y presiona nerviosamente sus manos una con otra, a su lado Artemis pone sus manos sobre las de la chica, y ella lo mira.

-Calma hija, verás que todo sale muy bien.-anima el millonario con una sonrisa que hace que la joven recupere un poco su perdida tranquilidad, ahora comprende cómo es que este hombre pudo enseñar a su madre y sus tías todo lo que sabían, todo él irradia serenidad y confianza.

-Gracias…Padre.-dice Rei aquella palabra que dentro de sí siempre quiso pronunciar, pero jamás lo hizo de corazón con Keitaro Hino, y ahora con este hombre casi desconocido, parecía más real que nunca…la puerta se abre y aparece en el consultorio Zafiro y a su lado un hombre alto y anciano de cabello canoso, bigote y ojos verdes intensos tras unas gafas, todo él destella inteligencia y energía.

-Artemis sama, señorita Hasegawa, les presento al doctor Aldof Buhl, especialista en neurología y traumatismos, tuve el honor de ser su discípulo, es el mejor médico que conozco y se ha mostrado muy interesado en el caso.-presenta Zafiro, el alto alemán sonríe a Rei con benevolencia e imitando a su discípulo habla en inglés a la chica y a su Padre.

-Señor Hasegawa, señorita, Sepphir me ha hablado con mucho interés y vehemencia de su caso y me ha interesado sobremanera.-confiesa el médico, Rei mira sonriente al joven y este se sonroja.-en verdad no saben todo lo que el chico hizo para poderme traer aquí, estaba en un seminario en Frankfurt y fue por mí, deben agradecerle mucho.-opina palmeando la espalda de su discípulo.

-No…no fue para tanto maestro.-enrojecido Zafiro.

-Bien señorita, entonces hablemos de su lesión, ¿Cómo llegó a este estado?.-cuestiona Adolf Buhler sentándose en su escritorio y abriendo su laptop, Rei mira a Artemis y este asiente con la cabeza.

-Vamos Reiko, hay que ser sinceros con el médico.-apoya Artemis.

-Puedes serlo Reiko, te garantizo que lo que digas quedará solo entre nosotros, además necesito saberlo todo si quieres que te dé un diagnóstico certero.-anima el alemán, ella suspira.

-Fue…por un accidente de automóvil.-inicia ella.

-¿Accidente común de tránsito? ¿Un choque con otro vehículo? ¿El otro conductor impactó o fue Usted?-cuestiona Buhl.

-No fue un accidente común doctor, yo…practicaba Dift en Japón.-confiesa ella, el médico se retira los lentes y la mira asombrado.-siempre supe de los peligros de esa afición y trataba de ser precavida, pero tuve un rival…difícil, y terminé volcando el auto.

-¿A qué velocidad fue su accidente Señorita Hasegawa?.-inquiere el médico.

-No recuerdo del todo, cuando comenzó a fallar el sistema eléctrico íbamos a cerca de…300 km.-confiesa ella, Artemis la mira aterrado de ese número, Zafiro azorado, y el médico solo tose.

-¿Quiere hacer el favor de describir el accidente?.-anima el médico.

-Perdí el control del auto, a la velocidad que iba lo único que hice fue maniobrar, pero en una intersección del camino intentando evitar a mi oponente, las llantas se subieron a un camellón y esto realizó efecto de rampa, el auto se volteó, quedé prensada de las piernas pero quienes…intentaron sacarme para evitar la explosión debieron jalarme mucho, y quizá allí me lastimaron, no sé como más explicarlo, cuando reaccioné estaba en el hospital, y no sentía mis piernas.-dice ella.

-Ya veo, traumatismo con lesión en la espina dorsal, no creo que el estar prensada la haya dañado mas allá de quizá alguna lesión en la pierna, pero si me pide mi opinión, el daño definitivo debió darse en el momento del impacto y del tirón en el cuello, ¿ha tenido molestias en esta zona?.

-Al inicio si, rigidez y dolor por algunos días, dos o tres, pero después nada, todo normal, excepto por algunos movimientos extraños en el muslo derecho-reitera ella.

-Comprendo eso, son espasmos, es normal en su caso, ¿dificultad para respirar?.-cuestiona el especialista.

-Si alguna, sobre todo al estar acostada.-reitera ella.-y no puedo levantarme de la cama por mi misma.-confiesa apretando los puños.

-Ya veo, entonces lo primero que debemos hacer es enfocarnos al diagnóstico, no serán solo radiografías señorita Hasegawa, serán una serie de estudios desde tomografías, pruebas de sensibilidad, motricidad, es un proceso largo para determinar primero si la lesión es parcial o total así como el tipo de lesión que tiene para poder enfocar el tratamiento requerido, deberá venir a algunas sesiones prolongadas de estudios.-promete el médico.

-¿Y luego de ese tiempo podrá decirnos si mi hija tiene posibilidades de poder caminar de nuevo?.-angustiado Artemis.

-Calma "Thunder", es como dijo el maestro un proceso largo, hay que saber si la lesión de la señorita es lumbar, dorsal o sacra, en qué vértebra ocurrió y de qué tipo antes de aventurar el diagnóstico.-apoya Zafiro.

-¿Y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando doctor?-dice Rei evidentemente preocupada.

-Quizá en tres semanas pueda darle un diagnóstico acertado señorita Hasegawa, sabe, hay ocasiones en que la médula espinal está solo inflamada luego de la lesión inicial, de ser así, con los ejercicios del diagnóstico se puede recuperar un poco la sensibilidad , entre más tiempo pase sin evidente mejora, es menos probable que pueda ocurrir alguna mejoría. Si hay alguna en la función sensitiva, entonces existe notablemente mayor esperanza. Esto no garantiza que una mayor recuperación pueda ocurrir, quiero ser sincero con ustedes en ese punto.-añade Buhl

-Y si es que mi lesión es…total…¿Hay esperanza de recuperación?.-cuestiona Rei.

-Es complicado señorita, cada paciente es muy diferente en su situación y en cómo responde a su tratamiento, hay casos en que una cirugía es lo mejor, otras el tratamiento terapéutico o de rehabilitación, lo sabremos hasta tener los estudios completos, no se preocupes señorita, como digo a todos los pacientes, el margen de recuperación en este tipo de lesiones depende mucho mas del paciente y sus fuerzas que de la ciencia.-añade el médico alemán mirando a Rei y sujetando la mano trémula de la pobre chica.-y si no me equivoco al ver sus ojos, eso es algo que a Usted le sobra.-añade Buhl.

-Señorita Hasegawa, "Thunder", créanme que están con el mejor médico en esta especialidad, el maestro Buhl ha ayudado a muchísimos pacientes en este caso y es una eminencia en el área, tiene varios estudios sobre lesiones de la médula espinal y ha dado seminarios y conferencias en las mejores universidades, si alguien puede ayudarla es él.-anima Zafiro.

-Entonces ordenaré los exámenes de forma que no sean fatigosos para Usted señorita, estará asistida por personal especializado y creo que nadie más interesado en su caso además de mí que el doctor Schwarzmond para supervisarlos.- propone el médico.

-Solo si la señorita Hasegawa lo desea.-añade Zafiro.

-Desde luego que si doctor, en nadie confiaría más.-decide Rei sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces imprimiré una lista de los análisis necesarios, afortunadamente en la clínica tenemos todo lo necesario para ello, espaciaré las pruebas tres días para que no sea fatigoso, verá que su calendario es accesible.-opina Buhl tecleando su computadora, Artemis toma la mano de la chica y le sonríe.

-Todo irá bien hija, ya verás.-dice el millonario, al fin el especialista imprime la hoja y la alarga a Rei.

-Allí lo tiene, enseguida deberá ir a administración con esta orden para que tomen sus datos generales, debo tener un historial médico y le darán una credencial, desde este momento señorita Hasegawa, su caso es mi prioridad.-promete con decisión el médico, Rei siente más tranquilidad al escucharlo hablar así.

-Le agradezco Doctor Buhl.-termina Artemis estrechando la mano del facultativo.-la salud de mi hija Reiko es muy importante para los que la amamos.

-También lo agradezco doctor, pondré mi mejor esfuerzo.-decide ella, luego de despedirse Artemis sale de allí empujando la silla y el médico se queda solo con el joven Schwarzmond que contempla con expresión indefinida y sonriente como se aleja de allí la joven.

-Sepphir muchacho, no sabía que tu interés en la recuperación de la señorita Hasegawa fuera más allá de los profesional.-inteligente Aldolf Buhl poniéndose sus anteojos, él se sonroja.

-No maestro…no es así,..yo solo…quiero ayudar a la hija de alguien a quien amo como un padre y que le debo mucho de lo que soy, es todo.-confundido, el médico solo sonríe.-pero ahora, creo que he decidido mi especialidad, quiero ser neurólogo como Usted maestro-añade Zafiro.-aunque eso implique que me aleje definitivamente de las carreras.

-Me alegra muchacho, a veces, un sentimiento hermoso puede más que cualquier convencimiento, veo que la bella chica japonesa trajo mucho más a tu vida que solo el deseo de ayudar muchacho, pero me alegra, me interesa mucho su caso, un traumatismo de ese nivel, a esa velocidad, debió dañarla mucho, casi matarla.-decide Buhl mirando su computadora.-haremos proyecciones del accidente en computadora y posible magnitud de las lesiones, ¿Estás listo para trabajar Sepphir?.-

-Lo estoy señor.-decidido el joven, aunque algo dentro de él se llena de una especie de malestar al pensar que esa tarde, mientras él trabaja, su hermano y Reiko estarán solos en esa cita…pero no importa, él tiene su forma de demostrarle que le importa, y lo hará…

**Tokio Japón…**

Amanece en Tokio, el sol entra de lleno en la mansión Tsukino, en el comedor, Taichi Tsukino desayuna junto con Darien y Serena, el señor Tsukino habla con los chicos sobre la posibilidad de trasladar sus negocios a Tokio para estar al pendiente de su hija, Darien parece interesado en el proyecto del señor.

-Y esas es la idea, ahora no quiero separarme de ti princesa..-decide Taichi.-¿Y Ustedes dos?...¿Qué hay de Ustedes? Supongo que ahora que la liga de ha disuelto…

-¿Qué has dicho Padre?.-son estas palabras las que hacen que Serena que come ausentemente regrese a la charla, Darien mira al señor Tsukino recriminante.-¿Porqué no me habían dicho nada?

-Precisamente por eso Serena, sabemos que esto ha sido terrible para ti y no deseábamos alterarte, yo tomé esa decisión.-añade Darien, Serena lo mira molesta.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que me oculten las cosas.

-Pero esta vez estuve de acuerdo yo hija, sabíamos que reaccionarías mal.-decide Taichi.

-¡Claro que reaccionaría mal! la Liga es el legado de nuestras madres y de Rei, el sueño por el que lucharon y murieron, no tenían derecho a dejarlo, no tenemos que hacerlo ¡No podemos!.-se levanta ella con molestia golpeando la mesa y asombrando a Darien y Taichi derrama una lágrima.

-Serena, comprende por favor, las cosas no son tan simples, además de que los chicos del equipo no están del mejor humor en el momento, está el hecho de que las autoridades han puesto mucha más vigilancia a raíz de accidente de Rei, por las noticias sabemos que han arrestado a varios equipos, el de Nagase, el de Yuichirou, y debemos ser precavidos por seguridad.-opina Darien.-todos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso, al menos mientras pasa lo peor.

-¿Todos?...Mako, Ami, Setsuna, los chicos del equipo, las gemelas…no lo creo…¿TK?...Takeshi no pudo estar de acuerdo.-añade la rubia molesta.

-He dicho que todos Serena.-reafirma Darien.

-¡Pues todos son unos cobardes! ¡Yo no dejaré que la Liga de termine!.-decide ella.

-Serena hija, debes entender que todas las desgracias de nuestra familia han sido siempre por esa maldita obsesión a la velocidad.-herido Taichi.

-Obsesión que un día compartiste con mi madre.-reta Serena.

-Un día, el día en que pensé que era segura, desde que Akane y Hiroko murieron, juré a mi mismo que protegería a los que amaba del peligro, tu madre no quiso mi protección y has visto las consecuencias, Rei tampoco quiso la protección de Keitaro y acabó muerta, por favor hija, no hagas tu lo mismo, porque si te pierdo, entonces no se qué haría…¡No lo sé!.-añade el buen hombre y abraza a su hija llorando, ella se conmueve del llanto de su Padre y corresponde al abrazo.

-Serena, creo que tu Padre tiene razón, no hay motivo para seguirse arriesgando, antes yo no pensaba eso, pero luego de lo que pasó con Rei, tampoco quiero que estés en peligro.-apoya el chico, Serena sigue callada, un parte de si le dice que no puede dejar el sueño de Rei, pero por otro lado está lo que su Padre y Darien dicen, además, ¿Qué puede hacer ella por la Liga?...desde el accidente no ha podido tocar un volante sin entrar en pánico, quizá no pueda volver a conducir en toda su vida, no es ella la persona adecuada para resucitar la Liga, quizá si habla más delante con Nataku…

-Está bien.-dice ella.-pero en cuanto pase un poco de tiempo la Liga volverá.-jura ella.

-Sabía que lo entenderías princesa.-besa Taichi la cabeza rubia de su hija y regresan al desayuno.

-Ahora que la señora Yamada se hará cargo de nuestras acciones, nos quedará tiempo libre para decidir nuestras vidas, yo quiero retomar la aviación, pero aquí en Japón, nada me separará de ti princesa.-opina Darien besando la mano de Serena que solo le sonríe débilmente.

-¿Y tu hija?...¿Qué harás ahora?.-pregunta Taichi, Serena duda un poco, ayer acaba de recibir una carta en que Yamada prácticamente la obliga a asistir a la empresa, quiere que sea la vicepresidenta, pensó en rechazarla la momento, pero sabe que con esa mujer no puede jugar…

-La señora Yamada me ha ofrecido el puesto de vicepresidenta.-dice ella.

-¿El puesto de Rei?...¿Y lo tomarás?.-duda Darien esperando una negativa.-A ti nunca de ha gustado ese trabajo.

-¡Lo sé Darien pero esa mujer me tiene amenazada con tu vida si no hago lo que ella dice!.-le dan ganas a Serena de gritarle, pero se contiene.-quiero dar un giro a mi vida Darien, y estoy decidida a aceptar, además, será un trabajo temporal, también retomaré la equitación poco a poco, necesito eso para olvidarme de muchas cosas.-con nostalgia Serena.

-Me alegra hija, sabes que tendrás todo nuestro apoyo, entonces ya tenemos todos un plan para seguir con nuestras vidas.-acaba Taichi, él y Darien intercambian una mirada de complicidad mientras Serena sigue ausente comiendo, cuando Luna recoge su plato, se da cuenta de que su niña de ningún modo parece estar decidiendo su vida, sino una pesada sentencia que alguien le ha impuesto…¿Quién?...eso la buena señora no lo sabe.

En el hospital central de Tokio, Chikane Yamada avanza apresuradamente atravesando las salas seguida de Allumimun hasta llegar con una de las enfermeras.

-Señorita, soy Chikane Yamada, quiero información sobre un paciente, Nataku Yamada, lo trajeron aquí de emergencia por la noche.-angustiada la mujer de cabello rubio.

-Permítame.-dice la enfermedad buscando los datos.- así es, Yamada, habitación 215 por el pasillo, área de urgencias.-dice ella, Alluminum mira aterrada a su jefa pero Chikane tiene nervios de acero y rápidamente camina hacia el lugar, al llegar ve a la chica pelirroja hablando con una enfermera que sale de la habitación y se encamina al lugar.

-¿Cómo está él?.-

-Su prometido se ha estabilizado un poco pero sigue grave, aún tiene el oxígeno, estaba muy intoxicado, la doctora Mizuno ordenó tenerlo vigilado.-replica la enfermera.

-¿Kayuu Hino?.-cuestiona Chikane al ver a la chica allí.-¿Qué hace aquí?.-cuestiona.

-Señora Yamada…yo…yo…-duda la pelirroja llorosa.

-La señorita encontró al paciente en su apartamento cuando este se incendiaba y dio aviso a las autoridades, le debe la vida.-habla la enfermera.-es natural siendo su prometido, pero créame que lo salvó de una muerte segura.-opina la mujer mayor.

-¿Podemos verlo?.-cuestiona Alluminum sin prestar atención.

-No aún, la doctora Mizuno se hace cargo de él, esta delicado y en terapia intensiva, hasta que ella lo autorice podrá entrar solo una persona.-dictamina la enfermera y se aleja.

-¿Prometida?-cuestiona Chikane a la pelirroja que se sonroja.

-Disculpe mi mentira señora Yamada, pero en la ambulancia no me dejaban estar a su lado, así que tuve que inventar eso para poder estar con él.-llorosa Kakyuu, Chikane la mira un momento detenidamente y tras ella Alluminum con furia mal contenida.

-Señorita Hino, gracias por lo que hizo por Nataku, en verdad, no tiene idea de cuánto quiero a mi hermano y en qué medida me angustió saberlo en el hospital, más en su estado.-dice Chikane.-jamás sabré como pagarle.

-Puede hacerlo Yamada san, permitiéndome estar al lado de él, visitarlo, velar su sueño, es todo lo que deseo.-dice con una sinceridad y lágrimas muy convincentes la joven pelirroja.

-No me parece mal señorita.-cede Chikane con su mirada rojiza aguda penetrando en la de ella, ¿es posible que siendo hija de Kaolinet Hino esta chica sea sincera?.

-Señora Yamada.-dice la voz tras ella y Chikane ve a la doctora de cabello azul.-Ami Mizuno, me hago cargo de Nataku, lo conozco, conocí a Rei.-dice ella preocupada.

-¿Como ocurrió este accidente?.-cuestiona seria Chikane, no le gusta ver a los miembros de la Liga cerca de su hermano.

-He hablado con los paramédicos que lo trajeron y dicen que el personal que apagó el incendio dijo que no había sido accidental, sino provocado, encontraron velas en el lugar y un encendedor en la ropa de Nataku.-añade Ami, Chikane furiosa presiona el puño.-creo que su hermano necesitará mucha ayuda en su recuperación física pero al parecer mucho más en la emocional, es evidente su estado de depresión, si usted desea escuchar mis recomendaciones señora…-se anima Ami, Chikane asiente y mientras Ami la informa sobre el estado de su hermano, ella mira por el vidrio de la habitación al joven de cabello plata inconsciente con el respirador artificial, y se dice que hasta ese momento jamás pensó en el daño que le hacía a su hermano con su venganza, pero ella no permitiría que eso pasara, Nataku iba a salir adelante a costa de todo…a su lado, la pelirroja limpia sus lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco y cuando nadie la ve esboza una sonrisa, parece que su plan da resultado, el destino no la pudo poner en mejor camino para irrumpir en la vida de los Yamada…

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania…**

Carlos Meiou se halla en la habitación de Rei en que ella, ya en la cama usando una linda bata morada, escucha la narración emocionada del chico que le muestra folletos.

-Y entonces entramos en la cancha, tienen una cancha de futbol preciosa, parece un estadio, si entro a la Universidad creo que un deporte físico no estaría mal, ayudará a mejorar mis reflejos.

-Pero Carlos, sobre las licenciaturas, ¿Viste algo que te gustara?.-

-Vi unas alemanas increíbles, y estudiantes de intercambio que no están nada mal.- guiña un ojo él. La chica ríe.

-No cambias…me refiero a las carreras que ofrece.-

-Si vi algunas, pero lo que quiero ahora es estudiar alemán, ya me di cuenta de que estaba saludando a todos diciendo BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR incluso a las chicas, que vergüenza, yo creí que se reían porque les resultaba simpático…¿Tu lo sabías?.

-Si lo sabía, tía Serenity usaba el alemán cuando me entrenaba, nunca me dio otra razón más que el mejor piloto que conocía sabía alemán, ese era Artemis, por eso se algo, lo básico solamente.

-Que mala eres Itoko san, me dejaste hacer el ridículo, me lo tuvo que decir Bergi.

-¿Bergi?.

-Bergerite, es que nos hemos tomado mucha confianza.

-Ya veo…pero no has olvidado tus compromisos con Mina espero, no vienes aquí en plan de soltero.-recrimina ella.

-Mira quien lo dice, la que se fue de juerga con el piloto más guapo y codiciado de la F1 y de varias revistas de tabloides, si alguien aquí esta coqueteando no soy precisamente yo, y mira que de los dos, tu eres la que está casada.-opina Carlos, Rei lo mira recriminante.

-En primer lugar, el señor Schwarzmond es solo un caballero que desea ser amable con la hija de su jefe, y en segundo lugar, yo no estoy casada, esos juramentos fueron un fraude.-dice ella con dolor.

-Bien, no tocaré el tema de momento, pero ya hablaremos seriamente de eso, mientras tanto debes saber que seré el defensor de tu honor y no te dejaré coquetear con ningún hombre, para mi eres una señora casada y defenderé eso Itoko san.-decide el chico.

-No discutiré contigo, no tengo humor de ello.-decide Rei.-mejor te diré algo importante.-dice tomando del cajón a su lado un libro rojo.-quiero que cuando tengas oportunidad leas esto.

-¿Y esto es?.-cuestiona Carlos.-sabes que no soy bueno para leer.-se disculpa.

-Esto, es el diario de mi madre.-dice ella.

-Pero Itoko san, yo no creo que deba entérame de los secretos de tu mamá.-rechaza Carlos.

-No solo debes sino que lo harás, quiero que lo hagas, yo lo he leído ya y su lectura me ha dado fuerza suficiente en estos días, quiero que tu sepas de una vez por todas la verdad sobre la historia de mamá y tu tío Ken contada por ellos, además, leerlo te ayudará a no olvidar tus orígenes, estamos lejos de casa y lo único que nos ata a Japón son recuerdos, quiero que lo leas y después hablemos los dos sobre ello, allí encontrarán muchas respuestas a tu pasado como yo, así que, promete que lo harás.-dice la chica posando sus manos sobre las de Carlos.

-Lo haré, recuerdo que hicimos una promesa en la tumba de Oji san.-dice el chico.

-Así es Carlos, estamos aquí para proyectar el futuro pero también para reafirmar nuestro pasado, estamos juntos en esto.-dice ella sonriendo.

-Lo estamos Itoko san.-decide el chico.-ahora me voy a dormir, buenas noches y mañana te acompañaré al médico, no acepto un no por respuesta, no me gusta que otros de lleven y quiero estar en tus estudios, además ese Zafiro tampoco te mira tan inocentemente y dije que soy tu defensor.

-Bien.-ríe Rei.-gracias por cuidarme.-termina, Carlos sonríe y sale de allí agitando la mano y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Rei.

-Minako…en eso Rei tiene razón, no he olvidado mi compromiso contigo, aunque ya no me quieras a tu lado.-dice entrando en su propia habitación el chico.

**Japón, ciudad de Kyoto…**

La bella y enigmática ciudad prohibida de Kyoto refulge esa mañana en toda su belleza oriental, una joven rubia con una maleta atraviesa el puente y llega pasando por el lago hasta un templo rojizo, al llegar, tres chicas con traje de miko shintoista la esperan, la rubia se inclina ante ellas.

-Mujer, sabes que nadie viene a Kyoto sin ser invitado.-dice una de ellas.

-Lo sé, pero yo necesito encontrar la paz que falta a mi alma y una amiga mía me dijo una vez que este es el mejor lugar para ello.-reitera la rubia.

-Si tu amiga tiene un nombre que te abra las puertas de la ciudad prohibida, entonces dilo ahora.-añade la segunda sacerdotisa.

-Lo tenía, porque ella ha pasado a ser parte del Gran Kami, pero fue estudiante en Kyoto, y conozco a su maestro, Kondo Saburo, él me envió con esto para Ustedes.-ofrece Minako un pedazo de Bambú del cual la tercera extrae una hoja con signos japoneses, las tres la miran y una lágrima escapa de sus ojos.

-Así que Fushichou (Fénix) ha vuelto a su origen y es ya un kami protector más.-dice esta.

-Lamento traer esta noticia.-se excusa la rubia.

-Sin embargo mujer conocer a Fushichou y al maestro Kondo te abre las puertas de Kyoto, sean bienvenidos.-ofrece otra miko.

-¿Bienvenidos?.-se extraña la rubia de que hable en plural.

-Sí, tú y tu hijo.-reitera otra, ella las mira asombrada de que supieran.-aquí Minako Aino, encontrarás la Paz que buscas.-ofrece la tercera y tomando la maleta de ella, la conducen dentro de la ciudad, la pesada puerta dorada se cierra tras ellas, y Mina se dice que hizo bien en acudir al abuelo, esto es lo que le hacía falta, quizá allí termine de entenderse a sí misma y su amor por Carlos de una vez por todas…

***Canción de Nataku**: _**A kiss as long as eternity de VITAS**__, quien quiera ver el video y darse una idea escriba la dirección de youtube y enseguida copie esto…_ _/watch?v=epOcpVzevdM la escena de las llamas es impresionante…=) GRACIAS MARICELA POR LA CORRECION, YA ESTA HECHA:::_

**NOTAS FINALES: De nuevo una dosis más de SRR servida y a la orden para los adictos, aunque de momento las cosas parecen demasiado negras en la vida de Serena y Rei, aún falta mucho por aclarar, sabemos que algunos lectores están indignados por la situación de la Liga de Aces y solo nos amparamos a modo de disculpa en el entendido de que nosotros NO HACEMOS LAS COSAS PORQUE SI y que SRR2 ha sido planeada con mucho cuidado por sus autores para que todo lo que ahora está pasando, hasta los mínimos detalles tengan su repercusión y lugar cuando la verdadera Venganza del Fénix comience, así que téngannos paciencia.**

**Igual respeto a Owen, las Owen fans pueden estar tranquilas que no nos olvidamos de él, es solo que de momento las cosas necesitan darse así y el silencio del chico tiene explicaciones que mas delante se develarán…sin más por el momento y agradeciendo infinitamente su apoyo a esta historia nos despedimos de Ustedes para seguir preparando la dosis de SRR de la semana siguiente…¡Feel The Revenge!...**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

"**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del lado oscuro" (¡Feliz cumpleaños Camaradas Tiger y Tortoise! que el lado oscuro las siga llenando de inspiración…ATTE: Lady Phoenix)**


	6. Chapter5:Pasado doloroso futuro incierto

**SRR 2 Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 5**

**Pasado doloroso, futuro incierto**

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania…**

El día amanece dejando ver sus rayos sobre el lago que enmarca el lujoso castillo de la familia Hasegawa, dentro de una de las habitaciones de aquel palacio, Carlos Meiou, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, leía con detenimiento el diario de la madre de Rei, lo había hecho durante toda la noche, y su rostro reflejaba la emoción que el enterarse de esa historia de amor entre la reina Guinevere y el valiente Lancelot, que era su tío Ken, habían vivido en un pasado trágico y terrible, una historia tan intensa como la verdadera de estos dos épicos amantes, pero trasladada al pasado de la antigua Liga de Aces …

"…_mañana es el gran día, mañana llegará la notificación de las autoridades sobre la patria potestad de mi hija, he rezado por noches enteras delante de la flama sagrada al Gran Kami para que el fallo sea a mi favor, TK dice que así será, mi Lancelot y yo hemos pasado meses de horrible tortura al tener que estar separados para que Keitaro no pudiera usar el argumento de la infidelidad, los testigos que presentamos han asegurado que mi esposo no puede hacerse cargo de Rei por sus ocupaciones y que soy una persona solvente y digna para cuidar de mi hija, todo parece que va a mi favor, pero aún temo por Keitaro, él tiene influencias, además de que Rei es la heredera universal de Hino sama y eso lo hace desear ser su tutor legal más que nada, me da miedo pensar en la emoción y el miedo con que abriré ese sobre y leeré la notificación, si me quitan a mi pequeña moriré de la pena…pero por otro lado, si el dictamen es a favor, entonces la felicidad vendrá a mí, contenida en ese pedazo de papel, con mi divorcio y Rei, podré regresar a Akina, con Ken, con mi amado Lancelot, y entonces los tres seremos muy felices, se que él me abrazará y me besará, que me alzará en alto, y que después de eso nos iremos muy lejos de Japón y de esta maldita pesadilla a un país lejano, a Alemania, a Hamburgo con Artemis sama, a ese lugar que es mi paraíso, mi palacio encantado en que seré feliz con el hombre que amo, cuando hablé con Ken por teléfono, me dijo que ese lugar es nuestro Glastonbury, ese lugar mágico en que la reina Guinevere y Lancelot huyeron, y a mí me gusta pensar que sí querido diario, que en Alemania empezaremos una nueva vida, una en la que si existe la felicidad…_

_Aún no le he dicho a Ken la noticia de que seremos padres, hasta hace dos días no lo sabía, pero ya esta mañana lo confirmé con el médico, sé que mi Lancelot enloquecerá de felicidad, un hijo nuestro, de él y mío, y un hermanito para mi pequeño Fénix…esto es tan perfecto que por momentos me parece irreal, pero no lo es, es verdad, esta noche iré a las carreras de la liga a Hakone porque tenemos un torneo, luego de las carreras le diré a Serenity y a Hiroko sobre mi hijo y esperare pacientemente a que llegue la notificación de las autoridades, así que mi querido y fiel amigo a quien siempre le cuento todos mis secretos, espero que la próxima vez que escriba en tus páginas, esté ya en Glastonbury con mi caballero, mi pequeño fénix y mi futuro bebé…_

_AKANE HINO…_

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos color miel del joven Meiou cuanto leyó la última nota que Akane Hino había escrito en el diario, sabía que el día siguiente a esa fecha, fue el accidente de Akane cuando corrió contra la "Corredora Fantasma" desde antes de ese día él conocía o más bien sospechaba el trágico fin que tuvieron esos amores, pero ahora el saber la revelación final, saber que la madre de Rei estaba embarazada en el momento de su muerte, que ese pequeño niño que era hijo de su tío Ken murió en ese accidente, lo hacía sentir una mezcla de impotencia y dolor, finalmente dejó el libro rojo en su buró para ponerse de pie, a pesar de que no había dormido su rostro mostraba una energías inmensas, un nuevo sentimiento surgía de él al entender mejor que nunca a su tío Ken, la tristeza en sus ojos, los momentos en que lo descubría mirando la Luna y fumando un cigarrillo, y las veces en que contándole la historia de Lancelot y Guinevere cuando él era pequeño, una lágrima surcaba sus ojos azul-verdosos.

-Oji san, ahora entiendo mejor que nunca tu dolor y tu pena, pero también tengo claro lo que haré, esto no solo es por ayudar a Rei, yo también tengo una venganza que cumplir y un camino que recorrer-observó los folletos de las carreras de las universidades que había llevado-si quiero hacerlo debo empezar por tomar decisiones yo mismo, nadie más lo hará solo yo-fue al baño a ducharse al sentir el agua en su rostro se sentía renovado, terminado su ducha regreso a su cuarto se cambio y dirigió al comedor en donde ya se estaban sirviendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días joven Meiou-le saludaba el mayordomo en correcto inglés-el desayuno está listo, si gusta tomar asiento. -el chico siguió de largo hasta colocarse a lado de Artemis.

-¿Señor Hasegawa podemos hablar?-decía con seriedad algo impropia del chico, Thunder comprendió de inmediato dejando el desayuno.

-Puede decirme lo que guste joven Meiou, le escucho.-añade el millonario dejando el periódico que leía.

-He tomado una decisión, quiero ser un piloto profesional de Fórmula 1 como Diamante, como usted…¡No! ¡Mejor que Usted! Quiero ser el mejor piloto de todos los tiempos.-añade con un brillo en sus ojos el chico, Artemis sonríe.

-Es una decisión muy seria Carlos, pero veo mucha fuerza en tus ojos, y ya conozco lo que ese brillo significa en alguien de apellido Meiou, así que si deseas mi apoyo, puedes estar seguro que yo y la escudería Hasegawa se lo darán incondicionalmente.-Carlos sonríe.-solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente, hablé con mi hija, y creo que ella desea para ti otro tipo de futuro, una carrera universitaria, me dijo que el trato para traerte a Alemania era ese, yo te apoyo en todo muchacho pero convencer a Reiko será cosa tuya.-dice sonriendo el joven, Carlos lo mira desolado.

-Sabía que había algo malo en todo esto, si esa chica es más testaruda que un árabe terrorista.-se queja Carlos entre las risas de Artemis.

-Bien entonces quedamos en eso, convence a Reiko y yo te apoyare, pero si ella dice lo contrario, serás bachiller de la universidad de Hamburgo antes de cuatro días.-acaba Artemis y tomando su periódico sigue leyendo, Carlos se sienta a su lado mientras le sirven el desayuno, pero su mente sigue pensando en cómo se lo dirá a Rei y más que nada en cómo reaccionará ella, su pasado de tonterías e inmadureces no lo avala mucho, pero él será piloto profesional o deja de llamarse Carlos Meiou, se lo debe a su tío Ken, a si mismo, y lo hará…

**Tokio Japón…**

Serena Tsukino se hallaba trabajando en la oficina que antes era de Rei en las instalaciones de "Galactic Enterprises", aunque al inicio le molestaba mucho esa situación, estar en un trabajo forzado consecuentando cada decisión de aquella mujer terrible que odiaba y temía más que a nada en el mundo, aborrecía ver el rostro maléfico y fingido de Chikane Yamada tras los vidrios de la oficina de presidencia, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que trabajar en esa oficina que fue de su hermana le daba hasta cierto punto paz, el lugar estaba como Rei lo había dejado, ella usaba su computadora, miraba las fotografías que tenía sobre su escritorio, el decorado oriental que había dado a su lugar de trabajo y se asombraba a si misma cuando Mariko, la secretaria de Rei, le explicaba detalladamente los proyectos en que ella trabajaba, no entendía muy bien como Rei podía trabajar en la empresa, ser líder de la Liga de Aces y una mujer casada, le parecía casi imposible, pero el trabajo la ayudaba a olvidar un poco su dolor, y sobretodo…a no pensar en Owen.

Desde que lo había perdido estaba esperando ansiosa saber de él, al inicio tenía su teléfono celular a su lado todo el tiempo y cada llamada le parecía que se trataba de él y que le decía que la esperaba en cualquier lugar del mundo, y Serena sabía que aunque le dijera que estaba en la cima del Himalaya ella habría ido, luego de unos días perdió la esperanza, Owen no la llamaba, y la mayoría de las llamadas eran de Darien quien se empeñaba en no dejarla sola jamás, comía con ella, la llevaba a pasear, ella valoraba mucho lo que su amigo hacía, pero en momentos parecía tan ausente sumida en sus pensamientos, que perdía el hilo de la conversación, aunque él jamás se lo recriminaba, con ella era atento, cariñoso, tierno, y la apoyaba mucho en esos días siguientes a la tragedia.

-Señorita Tsukino…perdone la molestia pero el joven Takeshi se halla afuera y quiere verla.-anuncia la secretaria.

-Hazlo pasar Mariko.-dice la rubia con evidente desgano, la secretaria sale y después entra el chico pelirrojo, con rostro abatido pero tratando de sonreír, cuando la secretaria cierra la puerta, él se acerca con familiaridad hacia su prima.

-Serena…-saluda e intenta besarla en la mejilla, pero ella lo rechaza mirándolo con rudeza.-¿Pasa algo? -cuestiona el chico pelirrojo.

-Pasa TK que no puedo cree lo cobarde que eres, lo cobarde que son todos los de la Liga.-espeta Serena molesta, el pobre joven la mira si entender.-supe que todos decidieron abandonar el sueño de Rei, de los demás no me extraña, nunca la conocieron como nosotros, pero tú, TK, tú fuiste su compañero en todo esto, no pensé que dejaras que terminara. -ofendida la rubia.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo me conformé con esa decisión? -cuestiona calmado el chico.

-Mi padre y Darien me lo dijeron.-TK sonríe.

-Pues lamento decirte esto prima pero yo jamás me resigné, ni estoy resignado, confieso que los argumentos de Ami y Fye sobre el peligro momentáneo que encierra seguir con las carreras por la vigilancia de las autoridades es real, pero te juro que eso no durará por siempre, y cuando termine, la liga volverá, lucharé porque sea así. -promete TK, Serena mira a su primo y ve tanta verdad en sus ojos que abatida se lanza a abrazarlo llorosa.

-¡Perdona TK! -llora ella.-no debí creerles.

-Ellos lo hacen solo por protegerte, con el accidente de Rei todos estamos muy nerviosos, no creo que haya sido por mal prima, cálmate.-la consuela el joven.-me alegra haber aclarado eso contigo, yo no dejaré a la liga jamás, se que sin Rei y con lo que ha pasado, no será tan fuerte como antes, pero al menos podemos organizar encuentros por temporadas en algunas carreteras, carreras de exhibición y sobretodo, alguna forma de recordara Rei, quiero pensarlo bien y buscar la manera de que su sueño no se olvide, así sea solo por temporadas, y si tu quisieras ayudar…

-Claro que quiero, se lo debo, aunque la ayuda no será todo lo que desee, ¿te confieso algo?... desde el accidente, yo… no puedo tomar siquiera un volante… lo hago y un miedo horrible me llena, me pongo muy mal. -añade la rubia, su primo la conduce a la sala lateral de la oficina en donde se sienta a su lado.

-Lo entiendo, no es para menos con todo lo que viviste. -la anima TK. -verás que te ayudaré a salir de eso, debe ser un trauma momentáneo. -Serena sonríe al ver el apoyo de su primo. -y créeme que lamento mucho venir a aumentar tus problemas linda, pero hay algo que no creo que estés enterada aún. -dice el chico y toma una carpeta mostrando a Serena un documento, la pobre chica lo mira leyendo un momento sin entender los términos legales, pero cuando la termina de leer una completa indignación se pinta en su rostro.

-¡No es posible! ¡Como se atreve a ordenar el despido de todo el personal que mi madre y Rei han conservado en la empresa por años! -salta molesta, TK a pesar de la gran dificultad sonríe al ver que efectivamente su prima desconocía todo.

-Fue un memorándum que llegó esta mañana a mi oficina, como vez allí dice que cuenta con tu apoyo y estás de acuerdo. -opina él -pero yo sabía que no era así, tu no podías hacerlo Serena.

-No lo haré jamás TK, esa mujer está loca si cree que lo permitiremos. -salta Serena e indignada se levanta. -dame un momento para arreglar esto. -termina y sale de la oficina furiosa tomando el papel en sus manos dando un fuerte portazo, atravesó los pasillos llenos de secretarias y personas que iban y venían y sin llamar a la puerta, entró en la oficina de presidencia, Chikane Yamada y Alluminum la miraron asombradas de su violenta irrupción y dejaron de revisar los papeles que miraban. -¡Quiere explicarme que significa esto! -ruge Serena lanzando a la mesa el papel, la mujer mayor sonríe con ironía.

-Aya, déjanos solas. -dice a la mujer de cabello azul que se inclina y sale cerrando la puerta. -veo que te enteraste, de igual modo iba a pasar por tu firma antes de terminar el trabajo de hoy y te lo iba a decir. -con cinismo Yamada.

-¡Si pensó que yo iba a consecuentar esta atrocidad está equivocada! ¡He soportado sus burlas, sus ironías y el cinismo con que ha jugado conmigo en todo esto desde que Rei murió!... lo he hecho porque le tenía miedo, miedo no por lo que me haga a mí, miedo por lo que puede hacer a quienes amo, y por defenderlos haría lo que fuera, pero ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir este juego. -lanza ofendida la rubia, Chikane se limita a sonreír, y sin que Serena lo espere la mujer mayor se levanta de su asiento y la sujeta del cuello con una fuerza horrible, los ojos rojizos destellan malévolamente, Serena intenta zafarse de ese ataque pero no lo logra, Yamada estrella la cabeza de la joven en el escritorio.

-Déjame aclarar algo Serena querida, en este trato, yo soy el dominador, y tu el dominado, yo ordeno y tu obedeces, yo digo lo que deseo que hagas y tú dices "Como Usted diga señora Yamada".-ofende ella.

-¡La… la denunciaré… a la… policía…-con valor Serena a pesar de no poder respirar, otra vez la risa de la mujer.

-Veo que crees que juego. -acaba Chikane soltando a Serena que cae al suelo tosiendo, mientras la mujer toma su teléfono y marca un número.-¿Gaishido?...habla la señora, ¿Estás aún siguiendo a Darien Chiba?....bien necesito que me hagas un favor, tengo aquí a alguien que desea saber qué hace y como va vestido el joven Chiba, ¿Serías tan amable?...-y acerca el teléfono al oído de Serena…

-_Claro señora, el joven al que vigilamos lleva camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalón de vestir color café claro y zapatos negros, está conversando en un restaurante con un hombre con uniforme militar… parece de la fuerza aérea_. -habla el hombre, Serena se aterra al recordar que esa es la forma como Darien iba vestido esa tarde _-¿Quiere la señora que procedamos?_ -cuestiona él, Yamada mira a Serena con evidente burla y luego toma el teléfono.

-No lo pierdan de vista Gaishido, y en cuanto al golpe, te avisaré en cinco minutos, si no lo hago, entonces que tus hombres ataquen, no quiero escándalo, entran, lo matan y salen. -acaba Yamada, luego cuelga, Serena la mira con evidente odio en sus pupilas. -e igual como he vigilado a Chiba, también tengo vigilado a tu Padre, de modo que si pensabas que bromeaba, desengáñate querida, así que hablemos porque si no hago la llamada a mis asalariados antes de cinco minutos, Darien Chiba morirá en un desafortunado robo a un restaurante. -amenaza ella, Serena siente unas ganas terribles de retorcerle el cuello a esa bruja…

-Qué quiere que haga. -cede ella.

-Que firmes esa orden para despedir a todos los empleados, ahora que esta empresa es mía quiero borrar todo recuerdo de Rei Hino de la faz de la tierra, no quiero a nadie que haya tenido que ver con ella en el pasado, a nadie que la recuerde, a nadie que la mencione. -con furia Yamada acercando el contrato a Serena con un bolígrafo. -quiero tu firma o de otra manera jamás haré la llamada. -amenaza ella, Serena siente que los segundos pasan con angustiosa lentitud, ahora sabe que ella no miente, pero despedir a tanta gente, a personas que han trabajado por años en la empresa… al fin se decide y el miedo por los que ama puede más, toma el bolígrafo y firma, Chikane sonríe y tomando su celular marca el número conocido. -¿Gaishido?...soy yo, cancelen la operación, de momento. -termina colgando, las lágrimas ruedan por los ojos de la rubia. -muchas gracias querida, siempre supe que tu apoyarías mis decisiones. -acaba Chikane, Serena molesta sale de aquella maldita oficina y se dirige a la suya, antes de entrar limpia sus lágrimas, al llegar, TK la mira llorando y se alarma.

-¿Serena?... ¿pasa algo malo?... ¿A caso tuviste problemas con la señora Yamada? -intuitivo TK.

-No… no es por eso que lloro, ella… no me ha hecho nada TK, es solo que… creo que su decisión es la mejor, tiene buenas propuestas para que la empresa mejore, me precipité al juzgarla, ahora que sé lo que ella quiere creo… que una renovación… es buena…-TK la mira dudando.

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

-¿Porqué no lo haría? -dice ella evasiva hasta que se sienta en su escritorio y sigue trabajando. -TK, tu no serás despedido, ni tu ni Mariko ni mi equipo de trabajo, solo los demás administrativos, y será una buena estrategia, gente nueva, miras nuevas… no es tan malo, quizá debas aprender a escuchar más detenidamente las propuestas de la señora Yamada y verás que solo desea ayudar a la empresa, la juzgamos muy mal. -dice ella, el pelirrojo la mira sin entender nada.

-Y después piensas que soy yo quien no quiere preservar la memoria de Rei, si sigues apoyando en todo a esa mujer, la que va a hacer que su memoria desparezca eres tú prima… no discutiré contigo, si crees que es lo mejor, debe serlo, disculpa la molestia. -ofendido TK sale de la oficina, en cuanto su primo se ha ido, la pobre mujer se tira llorando sobre su escritorio…

-Rei… Owen… ¿Por qué me dejaron sola?... yo ya no creo poder más con esto… ¡Ya no! -grita deshecha Serena Tsukino.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania…**

Rei Hino se haya ese día tomando el desayuno en la terraza del castillo, sentada bajo una sombrilla en medio del hermoso y bien cuidado jardín frente al lago que adornaba la mansión, unas mucamas correctamente uniformadas iban y venían llevando las viandas matutinas, mientras Karasuma y Rei ríen ante los comentarios de un apuesto Diamante Schwarzmond, tras un vitral de la mansión, el médico de cabello azul intenso y mirada profunda observa con melancolía como la bella chica japonesa ríe, esa risa melodiosa entra por sus oídos como si fuese música celestial y lo hace perderse en la lejana contemplación de la mujer de ojos amatista cuya tristeza evidente lo había cautivado, primero era solamente el asombro ante su belleza, luego quizá una predisposición que tenía como médico ante la debilidad de la chica pero después de verla de frente, luego de unos días, ese sentimiento había crecido de forma descomunal en su alma, sentía un regocijo enorme cuando ella posaba sus ojos en él, cuando le decía "Doctor Schwarzmond" con esa voz dulce y perfecta, cuando le agradecía, el día anterior en la consulta con el doctor Buhl él la había ayudado a subir las escaleras cargándola por leves segundos en sus brazos, solo instantes en que pudo sentir el calor de ese cuerpo débil y sin fuerza, que percibió el aroma mágico que emanaba ella, que sintió sus brazos gráciles aferrarse a su cuello, y eso fue bastante para que un hombre sensible y romántico como Sepphir Schwarzmond terminara de confesarse que estaba enamorándose como un bobo de Reiko Hasegawa… y ese sentimiento de fuego dentro cuando su hermano estaba cerca de ella, cuando le decía cosas hermosas, cuando coqueteaba con ella, no era otra cosa que celos…

-¿Señor Zafiro? -oye la voz tras él y asombrado de que lo hayan descubierto tras la cortina espiando se hace atrás.

-Yuuto, me asustaste. -confiesa sonrojado, el anciano sonríe y acercándose al lugar mueve la cortina topándose con la escena que tenía absorto al joven y sonríe.

-Lindo pasaje ¿Cierto Señor? -Zafiro se sonroja. -me enviaba el señor a preguntarle si no va a desayunar antes de ir a la clínica.

-Yo… no tengo apetito Yuuto, gracias, discúlpame con "Thunder". -añade el chico.

-Señor, creo que es conveniente que Usted sepa que la señorita Hasegawa viene de pasar unos momentos terribles en su país, física y emocionalmente está muy herida, y se halla en casa de su Padre para recuperarse, para sanar su alma y su cuerpo, lo último que necesita es complicaciones sentimentales que la agobien. -aconseja el mayordomo, Zafiro sonríe.

-Lo sé Yuuto, todo eso lo sé, pero lamento decirte que es muy tarde para mí, porque yo… estoy enamorado de Reiko Hasegawa. -confiesa el médico dejando asombrado al fiel servidor.

Una mujer de cabello verde, vestida de forma muy provocativa, con entallado y escotado vestido negro, altas botas y abrigo de pieles atraviesa los jardines del castillo hacia el lugar en que le han indicado que se haya Diamante, al acercarse también nota las risas del joven y se asombra mucho de verlo, ella que conocía muy bien al guapo piloto sabía que no era fácil verlo reír, Dietr Schwarzmond tenía fama de déspota y soberbio en el mundo del automovilismo, guapo, exitoso y perseguido por las mujeres siempre se daba el lujo de despreciarlas a todas, jamás Esmeralda lo había visto tratar a alguien con la cordialidad que trataba a esa mujer en silla de ruedas que infirió sería la odiada hija de Artemis Hasegawa, desde antes de conocerla la odiaba, no solo era un obstáculo en los planes que se había trazado para quedarse con la fortuna Hasegawa, sino que ahora parecía amenazar todo lo que ella ambicionaba, no solo al dinero sino a Diamante, Esmeralda evaluó de lejos a la chica, mucho más joven que ella, no debía tener más de veintitrés o veinticuatro años, pero lo que más le molestaba a la mujer era el aire de elegancia y distinción que emanaba, no era fea, hermosos rasgos asiáticos delicados y femeninos, el cabello largo y brillante al parecer natural, los ojos amatista, ¿no usaría pupilentes?...jamás ella había visto ese color de ojos, ¿Sería eso lo que tenía a Diamante cautivado?... no importa, ella era Esmeralda Kessel, una mujer de mundo, bella, deseada por muchos y además la mejor publicista de Alemania, así que una boba niña japonesa no le iba a quitar a su Diamante…

-Dietr querido buenos días.-saluda en Alemán intencionadamente llegando y tomando por sorpresa al joven lo besa en los labios, pero él furioso la aparta sin miramientos. -¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿No me presentas? -cuestiona ella, las dos extranjeras la miran sin entender.

-Esmeralda, haz el favor de comportarte delante de las señoritas. -ofendido Diamante responde en inglés.

-Si no me presentas lo haré yo, Esmeralda Kessel, publicista y apoderada de Diamante, además de su novia y futura esposa. -dice ella en inglés pero no alarga la mano a las dos chicas.

-Reiko Hasegawa y mi amiga Harima Itsuko, mucho gusto. -murmura Rei a quien el aura extraña de esa mujer no termina de gustarle.

-¡Quieres dejar de decir estupideces y dedicarte a hacer solo tu trabajo! -le espeta Diamante molesto de que la joven Hasegawa haya escuchado aquello temándola del brazo. -dije que te vería en la oficina no aquí.

-Lo siento amor, pero tenemos que hablar urgentemente del contrato con la Goodyear, ha habido algunos cambios en las cláusulas y no podía esperar. -se disculpa ella, Diamante la mira sumamente molesto. -lo siento pero son las dificultades de ser el piloto mas asediado de la temporada cariño, y debo velar por tus intereses. -lanza ella, Diamante entonces mira a Rei.

-Lo siento Reiko, pero el maldito deber me separa de tu lado, terminaré con todo y te iré a buscar a la clínica, en Heidelberg hay también muchas cosas que conocer y no permitiré que nadie te las muestre más que yo, ¿Me esperaras linda? -suplica él tomando la mano de Rei que le sonríe.

-Claro Diamante. -sonrojada a su pesar ella.

-Una cosa más Reiko. -añade él hablando cerca de ella en su oído. -esa mujer loca no es nada mío. -termina él guiñando un ojo, Esmeralda siente que toda su furia se enciende al ver el gesto de Diamante y furiosa lo jaló del brazo hasta perderse entrando a la mansión, Rei no podía evitar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Señorita Reiko, si me permite que le diga, no creo que el señor Dietr y esa mujer de plástico sean nada serio, no se preocupe, esa tipa solo está celosa. -se anima Karasuma.

-No me interesa si lo son Akane, créeme, yo no he venido aquí a buscar chicos, sino por mi venganza, así que lo único que deseo es que los médicos me den un diagnóstico definitivo, es todo.-en ese momento escuchan una risa tras ellas y miran avanza a Carlos Meiou.

-Buenas y calurosas mañanas, ¡Pero como están las cosa por aquí! Esa despampanante alemana está marcando su territorio Itoko san, debes sentirte muy avergonzada de estar causando esos estragos. -dice el chico, Rei se sonroja y Karasuma ríe.

-Deja de decir cosas tontas Meiou y dime que ya ha decidido alguna de las carreras de la universidad. -pregunta ella.

-Justo de eso quiero hablarte Itoko san… -se anima él, Karsauma entiende que es algo serio y se aleja prudentemente.

-Con permiso Reiko sama, estaré en la biblioteca. -se disculpa, Carlos se sienta en la silla frente a Rei.

-Bien habla que no tengo todo el día, iremos de nuevo a la clínica en Heidelberg. -apremia ella, Carlos se frota las manos nervioso, no sabe como empezar…

-Terminé de leer el diario de tu madre, fue… como una ventana a su corazón, me impresionó mucho saber la historia de amor de mi tío Ken y tu mamá, me conmovió en serio, por momentos… lloré. -confiesa él.

-Me pasó lo mismo, es una pena que mi madre habiendo encontrado el amor verdadero lo haya perdido todo por causa de esa maldita mujer. -molesta Rei.

-Y las notas finales, sobre el que tu mamá esperaba un hermanito tuyo, eso fue… solo… yo… me quedé sin palabras, tu madre murió estando embarazada, pobre de mi tío Ken. -dice Carlos.

-Me conmoví igual, no lo sabía.

-¿Y ese sobre con el dictamen del gobierno? ¿Lo tienes? -cuestiona Carlos.

-Lo tengo, pero no lo he abierto, deseo que al volver a Japón, cuando pueda vengarme al fin de la asesina de mi madre, el Gran Kami me permita hacer algo en memoria de la reina y el caballero, quiero hacer un mausoleo, una tumba en que los restos de los dos puedan estar juntos siempre, Y solo hasta ese día, abriremos en homenaje a ellos, ese documento, ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto. -dice el chico. -y yo prometo que con mi primer sueldo de piloto profesional pagaré parte de ese mausoleo.

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Piloto profesional? -escandalizada Rei.

-Escuchaste bien Itoko san, esa es la decisión que he tomado luego de leer el diario de tu madre, tío Ken siempre quiso que yo me dedicara a esto de forma profesional, decía que tenía la madera de un gran corredor, y en este país, al lado de mis ídolos, con todo el apoyo que tengo no voy a dejar ir la oportunidad de intentarlo. -confiesa Carlos.

-¡Pero Carlos! tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo. -seria Rei.

-Lo sé Rei, pero quiero proponerte un trato, dame un año, solo un año para demostrarte que en verdad quiero ser piloto profesional y que puedo hacerlo, si luego de un año no lo logro, juro que yo mismo me inscribo en la universidad y no vuelvo a tomar el volante en toda mi vida hasta tener mi título. -pide él tomando las manos de la chica de ojos morados.

-Carlos, la F1 no es un juego, ni un mundo de ensueño ni algo sencillo, creo que alguien tan aficionado como tú sabe por todo lo que hay que pasar para ser reconocido. -opina Rei.

-Se eso también, "Thunder" prometió que si te convencía él me iba a poyar para poder empezar en el ambiente de F1, solo es cuestión de que me des permiso, anda Itoko san, esto es lo que amo hacer, es para lo que he nacido, y se lo debo a Sir Lancelot. -solicita el chico con sinceridad, Rei analiza la respuesta que dará mirándolo fijamente. - sé lo que dirás, que hasta este momento no he dado muestras de madurez, que hago cosas solo por impulso, que no soy perseverante y todo eso, pero te prometo que te demostraré que puedo trascender y hacer algo bueno de mi vida, por favor Rei, quiero hacerlo.

-Entonces Carlos… hazlo. -dice ella.

-¿¡En verdad Itoko san!? ¿¡Me darías permiso de hacerlo!?-salta feliz el chico.

-Con esas condiciones si, tendrás un año para demostrarme que eres un hombre de palabra, luego de eso hablaremos seriamente y veremos si sigues con tu carrera de piloto o estudias en la universidad, quiero confiar en ti. -sonríe Rei.

-No te voy a defraudar Itoko san, lo prometo, en verdad no sabes lo que significa para mí que me creas y me tengas confianza…

-Y la segunda condición, es que cuando yo me recupere y vuelva a caminar, me entrenes para superar la clase S y poder vencer a Chikane Yamada. -con ojos que destellan fuego la joven, Carlos sujeta su mano.

-Es una promesa Rei. -asiente el chico e impulsivo la abraza, en ese momento llega a su lado el hombre del bastón y Yuuto.

-Parece que tenemos un nuevo prospecto a ganar el premio de Indianápolis. -anima Artemis, los cuatro ríen.

-Así es "Thunder" ella me dio permiso, y de ahora en delante Carlos Meiou se dedicará solamente a su carrera como piloto. -emocionado el joven.

-Me alegra por los dos, pero creo que es hora de ir a Heidelberg, será un largo día de pruebas para ti hija. -advierte el millonario.

-Estoy lista para todo Arte… -el hombre la mira recriminante por el nombre que usará. -Padre. -se corrige Rei.

-Esta vez Itoko san nada va a impedir que yo te acompañe, vamos a conocer a ese médico y a ponerle las cosas claras, espero no sea joven y no esté intentando conquistarte. -añade Carlos empujando la silla por el camino.

-¡Pero Meiou! que extraño afán tienes tu de pensar que todos los hombres andan detrás de mí. -dice Rei riendo, Carlos mira a Zafiro que aguarda dentro de la mansión.

-No es manía, es corazonada, pero no importa Itoko san, que aquí esta quien te defienda, ni uno solo de esos tipos mezquinos se te va a acercar o lo muelo a palos. -advierte él mirando el joven médico con amenaza evidente, Zafiro vuelve el rostro sonrojado mientras Artemis y Yuuto siguen al Meiou que entrando a la mansión se dirige con Rei hasta el lugar en que espera el Mercedes blanco.

**Tokio Japón, dos semanas después…**

El joven de cabellera plateada sigue dormido e inconsciente conectado al respirador artificial sobre la cama del hospital, su respiración es agitada y difícil producto de la intoxicación a la que se sometió, tiene una venda en su cabeza y algunas más en sus brazos, el sonido insistente que marca las pulsaciones de sus latidos es lo único que se escucha entorno, la hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo se haya sentada al lado del enfermo mirándolo con sumo interés, recreándose en la contemplación del rostro viril y atractivo de Nataku Yamada, se detiene en la firme línea de la mandíbula, en los labios varoniles y voluntariosos, en el fuerte cuello y en el torso musculoso que se adivina bajo la bata blanca que usa ahora, una sonrisa escapa de los labios correctos de Kakyuu Hino al darse cuenta de que la atracción que sentía por el viudo de su hermana era mucho más grande de lo que ella misma se había confesado al inicio, no era solo un capricho, era más fuerte, de otra forma jamás ella habría cuidado y velado al joven por tanto tiempo…luego mira los brazos lastimados por el fuego, debía ser verdaderamente glorioso sentir esos brazos vigorosos abrazarla con fuerza…

-Fé..Fénix… -dice con voz débil el enfermo, Kakyuu lo mira asombrada, ha abierto sus perfectos ojos dorados y la mira con una mezcla de incredulidad y de asombro, las gotas de sudor en su frente le indican a Kayuu que debe estar delirando. -¿eres tú Rei?... regresaste por mi… -Nataku alarga su mano hacia la sombra confusa que ve delante de él con sus ojos lastimados, la pelirroja siente una aguja de dolor en su alma al escuchar ese nombre pero se contiene y sujeta la mano del enfermo.

-Así es Nataku, soy yo, he regresado. -dice Kakyuu acercándose a él.

-Fénix… yo… lo sabía… -el chico se arranca la máscara de oxígeno y sujeta ansiosos la mano de ella llevándola a sus labios y besándola frenéticamente. -sabía… que era una mentira… sabía que no podías… dejarme… te amo Fénix. -dijo el chico aprisionando la mano de Kakyuu quien se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que no eran para ella, pero no podía reprimir aquella sensación. -júrame… que no me dejarás más… que no te irás de mi lado… -suplica Nataku.

-Te lo juro… amor… -dice Kakyuu acariciando los mechones de cabello plateado que se escapan de la frente sudorosa del joven, y entonces en un impulso superior a ella, baja su rostro y posa levemente sus labios sobre los de Nataku, quien ante este acto sonríe y vuelve a caer en un letargo somnoliento de su estado, el corazón de Kakyuu late desacompasadamente cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, pero sonríe emocionada, luego se sienta de nuevo al lado del chico con una gran sonrisa en su cara y acaricia la mejilla del hombre.

-Borrare cada recuerdo de esa maldita salvaje de tu vida Nataku, juro que serás mío totalmente. -con solemnidad la señorita Hino esbozando una sonrisa ambigua…

_**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania …**_

Rei se haya recostada sobre una cama usando la bata azul propia de los internos, tras un vidrio que da a la sala de exámenes Artemis y Carlos observan el reconocimiento que Zafiro y el doctor Buhl realizan a la chica, el hombre canoso toma unas agujas con las cuales pica las piernas lastimadas de la joven, mientras Zafiro toma nota de todo en su computadora portátil conectada a uso sensores pegados a las piernas de Rei mientras le hacen algunas preguntas, Carlos mira angustiado hacia dentro del lugar.

-¿Es necesario que le hagan eso a Rei? -asustado el joven.

-Lo es Carlos, es parte del diagnóstico, ellos deben saber hasta qué punto ella tiene sensibilidad en sus piernas para determinar el tipo y grado de la lesión así como las posibilidades de recuperación. -explica el millonario. -según las instrucciones del médico, serán cuatro días de exámenes de muchos tipos, tomografías, resonancia magnética, pruebas de movilidad, sensoriales y de autonomía motriz, finalmente nos podrán decir de forma certera qué podemos esperar de la recuperación de Rei.

-"Thunder"…¿Y qué va a pasar si los médicos dicen que ella… no podrá recuperarse? -asustado a su pesar el joven.

-Entonces agotaremos todos los recursos, cirugía, rehabilitación, lo que sea. -decidido Artemis, Carlos sigue sin embargo muy inquieto mirando la forma como los médicos diagnostican a Rei. -tranquilo chico, verás que nada malo pasa, te diré algo para que te alegres, mañana el equipo "Stones" te espera en el garaje trasero de la mansión para que comiences tu entrenamiento, hablé con las chicas y ya saben sobre tu decisión de ser piloto profesional, créeme hijo que si deseas superarte, nadie mejor que las hermanas Müller, las cuatro son además de buenas corredoras, excelente mecánicos y expertas en todo lo relativo a las carreras en circuitos profesionales, y por alguna razón están muy ansiosas de ayudarte. -palmea el hombro del chico Artemis haciéndolo sonrojarse. -así que ya lo sabes, mañana, comienza tu verdadero reto.

-Gracias "Thunder", lo único que siento es que no estaré apoyando a Rei en sus exámenes. -dice el joven.

-Pero estaré yo, y por la noche la verás, se que deseas estar a su lado, pero recuerda que también le hiciste una promesa.

-No lo olvido… solo un consejo "Thunder", ten cuidado con esos dos hermanos Schwarzmond, no me gusta como miran a mi Itoko san. -Artemis ríe.

-Tú ocúpate de dar tu mejor esfuerzo hijo, y déjame a mí los problemas sentimentales de mi equipo. -decide Artemis mientras la puerta del consultorio se abre y aparece el alto médico de cabello canoso.

-Señor Hasegawa, pueden pasar. -dice él mientras Carlos entra hasta donde Rei está seguido del hombre del bastón.

_**Garaje del equipo "Stones", Hamburgo Alemania**__…__** Un día después…**_

Carlos Meiou entra al lugar conducido por Yuuto, es una zona detrás de la mansión, a una enorme base plateada que se podía ver de lejos, Artemis y Rei estaban en la mansión, ese día no habría viaje a Heidelberg porque las pruebas habían sido agotadoras para la chica que ahora estaba en lecciones de alemán con la maestra que Artemis había contratado, solo Carlos tenía trabajo ese día, pero su corazón latía acelerado al saber que estaba por dar sus primeros pasos en el mundo el automovilismo.

-Llegamos joven Meiou. -añade el mayordomo y tomando una tarjeta magnética la pasa por una ranura y la puerta se abre. -es suya, le servirá para entrar aquí.

-Gracias Alfred, así que al fin veré la baticueva, ¡Genial! -encantado Carlos.

-Solo siga por el pasillo y al final lo esperarán las señoritas Müller. -termina el anciano y se aleja, el chico entra en el garaje y tras él se cierra la puerta, luego avanza por el pasillo hasta que sale a una estancia amplia e iluminada en la que hay todo tipo de aparatos propios de un taller mecánico sofisticado y las cuatro chicas alemanas vienen y van usando sus trajes de trabajo, Carlos parece impactado ante lo que ve, tras las puertas abiertas del garaje, hay una pista… ¿No lo engañan sus ojos?... ¡Una pista profesional de prueba en el castillo!... dos autos pasan como bólidos frente a Carlos que sigue caminando con los ojos a punto del llanto, los autos profesionales de F1 se detienen entre rechinidos a unos pasos del garaje, del auto azul que ha llegado atrasado baja Zafiro y se retira el casco, mientras del auto blanco baja Diamante Schwarzmond.

-¡Eres un inepto Zafiro! ¡Antes de la última revisión estabas veinte milésimas debajo de mis tiempos y ahora son cuarenta! ¡No te estás tomando esto en serio! -ruge Diamante a su hermano con furia.

-Tú sabes que solo corro por gusto y que no es nada profesional. -se excusa Zafiro. -y antes no te molestaba, dime hermano ¿Hay otra razón por la que estés molesto conmigo que solo el entrenamiento? ¡Dímelo! -lanza Zafiro furioso.

-Escucha esto hermano, si no tomas esto con seriedad entonces… -pero Diamante se queda callado al descubrir al chico que se acerca a los autos y los toca como quien estuviera tocando algo sagrado, los dos pilotos lo miran de lejos.

-Parece que llega el joven novato… -dijo el chico de cabello azul intenso y ojos color zafiro.

-O sí, el japonés. -dijo despectivamente el peli plateado.- ¿para qué rayos queremos a un japonés?

-Diamante, deja de decir esas cosas, tenemos un compromiso con "Thunder" y quedamos en que recibiríamos al chico. -decía Zafiro.

-¡Guten Morgen! -saluda Meiou y su voz se escucha por todo el garaje, las cuatro chicas corresponden de lejos a su saludo agitando las manos ocupadas en sus respectivos autos. -estoy listo para comenzar, díganme qué quieren que haga y lo haré. -emocionado el joven, Diamante se acerca a él y lo mira de arriba abajo despectivamente.

-Pongamos algo claro aquí japonés. -añade el piloto. -este Garaje es mi garaje de prueba, la pista es mía y no la cederé a un novato hasta que me dé la gana, no eres bienvenido aquí. -espeta el chico. -la única razón por la que te recibo es por Reiko, por alguna razón que no comprendo, ella desea que entrenes, y no puedo ir en contra de sus deseos, así que, qué te parece si dejas de jugar y nos muestras que las palabras que dijiste antes son verdad. -añade Diamante lanzado unas llaves al joven que las recibe en el aire y sus ojos color miel se cruzan con los azules del alemán.

-Bien, si quieres ver acción. -reta Carlos.

-El BMW azul. -indica Diamante, el chico mira el auto estacionado entre los demás que esperan del otro lado del garaje, Carlos frota sus manos emocionado mientras se dirige al auto.

-Ya verás alemán arrogante, y pensar que antes te admiraba, ahora solo admiraré a mi tío Ken y a "Thunder". -Carlos entra al auto y lo enciende. -Muy bien alemanes, Hora del show. -dijo al acelerar el auto y salir a la pista, todos los miembros del equipo Stone veía como el chico salía de la zona de pits a gran velocidad mientras soltaba un fuerte grito de alegría justo cuando la primer curva se divisaba.

-Va muy rápido.- menciono Berjerite. -no teme a la velocidad sino que se hace uno con ella, eso es maravilloso. -comenta emocionada y con un brillo en los ojos la alemana.

-Se va a salir de la pista si no baja la velocidad. -Petzite mencionó, de las tres hermanas, la mayor era la que tenía más habilidad técnica y no perdía detalle, la joven de cabello verde observaba en las pantallas cuando el auto frenó y comenzó un derrape perfecto que dejó boquiabiertos a todos, por los monitores la imagen de aquel momento quedó grabado.

-¡Increíble! -Zafiro quedo enmudecido al ver el ángulo con el que paso la curva. -ese chico tiene mucha técnica para ser un novato.

-¡Su velocidad fue similar a la de Zafiro y su tiempo esta 8 milésimas atrás en esa zona! -Karmesiate leía los datos mientras el auto de Carlos realizaba un nuevo derrape el cual los neumáticos rosaron el borde externo de la pista y mantuvo la velocidad.

-Ahora mi técnica especial -dijo el joven y al entrar en la curva coloco el neumático delantero en el vibrador de la curva ayudando a dar un giro más cerrado y exacto.

-Su tiempo bajó un poco pero no baja la velocidad y todo eso sin dañar el auto… es increíble. -termina Calaverite, el BMW acelero en la recta que se erguía, el motor rugía.

-600 caballos de fuerza que comienzo a dominar. -Carlos sonreía. -Tío Ken, mírame ahora porque ya no soy el escudero de su fiel caballero ya no mas, ahora seré… Lancelot. -el auto frenó en la curva pasándola sin mucho problema.

-Su fuerza fue de 3,5 G. -mientras veían el interior del auto notaron que el chico estaba recargando sobre la ventanilla, Diamante solo apretó su mirada con molestia. -_en esa zona rompió la marca de Zafiro por 15 centésimas, este chico es un demonio… -_de nuevo un derrape para luego hacer la especialidad de la casa del Drift.

Dentro de la mansión, Rei bajó el libro en que fraülain Helga su maestra, señalaba las lecciones de alemán, posando su mirada en el jardín trasero de la mansión, podía sentir la emoción que su alguna vez pupilo derrochaba y la fuerza de su aura…

-Meiou está en el lugar correcto. -dijo ella levemente sonriendo, mientras en la pista el BMW hacia una finta de ir a un lado pero corregía sin perder fuerza haciendo el Drift definitivo, cinco minutos después llegaba a la zona de pits el auto venia a gran velocidad y accionado el freno de mano ingresó de reversa al garaje estacionándose en medio de los autos de F1. El equipo estaba en silencio mientras el motor aun sonaba, este ceso su ruido y de ahí salió tranquilamente Carlos con una amplia sonrisa, aventó las llaves a Calaverite que las recibió sonriendo.

-No lo rayes y cuidado que tengo contabas las monedas del cenicero eh. -bromeo llegando hasta con las hermana Müller quienes analizaban los videos junto con Zafiro y un tanto alejado Diamante en silencio.

-Sus tiempos son asombrosos, pero comete errores de técnica y tiene debilidades muy marcadas, si nos las corrige pronto no podrá sobrevivir más de dos fechas en circuitos menores. -habla Petzite desde su especialidad.

-Me sorprende que siendo tan joven tenga ese potencial. -mencionó Zafiro sonriente. -a mi me llevó años dominar el derrape con agarre.

-Me halagas amigo pero con respecto a mis "debilidades" díganme bellezas ¿Donde ven que puedo fallar?

-Tú forma de tomar las curvas es muy acelerada, pudiste controlarlo con un auto sencillo pero los autos F1 son otra cosa. -explica Karmezite mirando sus videos.

-Demasiados derrapes. -sigue Bergerite.

-Fuerzas mucho el motor. -rectifica Calaverite, la mecánica.

-Desgastas los neumáticos innecesariamente, te luces mucho y batallas poco y en una carrera de F1 no vamos a lucirnos sino a ganar. -acaba Petzite.

-Y finalmente, eres muy confiado. -finalizó Diamante. -ahora japonés tenías la pista para ti solo, en una carrera no podrás jugar con tus "técnicas" porque tienes veinte autos detrás y al primer intento de lucirte acabarás accidentado.

-No tenía que ser tan directos. -decía con pena el chico, pensando que el Tokio él era el mejor y jamás había recibido críticas tan fuertes. -¿Que no ven que es mi primera vez como profesional?

-Justamente por eso lo hacemos Charlie. -Berjerite indico mostrándole una laptop las imágenes de cómo tomaba las curvas. -tienes una tendencia a derrapar muy marcada, y cuando no derrapas te sales de la pista para corregir y eso en el profesionalismo resta centésimas vitales al equipo.

-Además-Petzite agregó. -si derrapas eres presa para los autos de bloqueo , desgastas los neumáticos y de igual forma fuerzas el motor dañándolo y perderíamos el tiempo.

-Bueno -se sorprendió Carlos al saber que tenia debilidades. -¿Qué debo hacer para corregir esos puntos?

-Solo hay una forma japonés, venciendo a las hermanas Müller, a Zafiro y a mí. -dijo secamente Diamante. -después de cada practica correrás contra cada una de ellas cada que derrotes a una te acercaras a mí para probarme que en verdad eres un corredor digno y que merece estar en la F1 conmigo. -Carlos sonreía.

-Nada me gustaría más hacerte tragar todo lo que me has dicho Diamantito. -frotó sus manos.

-Me parece bien Japonés. -Diamante comenzó a escribir los nombres de las hermanas Muller de Zafiro y hasta arriba el suyo en una pizarra. -cuando llegues aquí veremos tu futuro niño. -acabó dejando el marcador abajo.

-¡Bien a entrenar! -dijo con optimismo Carlos

-De acuerdo Charlie, si nos das unos minutos desarrollaremos un plan de entrenamiento para ti. -la mayor de las Müller dijo. -Joven Zafiro, señor Diamante, si nos permiten, comenzamos el proyecto. -acabó la joven de cabello verde mientras los tres chicos se alejaban, Carlos las miraba trabajar en su computadoras, discutir, imprimir hojas y mirar resultados a una velocidad asombrosa, Petzite, la líder de las hermanas, guiñó un ojo a Zafiro que estaba recargado en su auto limpiando unas bujías, Carlos notó el gesto y sonrió.

-Una pregunta doctor, ¿Por qué no le hace el intento a ella? -dijo Meiou sin ver a Schwarzmond.

-¿Cómo? -Meiou sonrió al ver a Zafiro aterrado -¿de qué hablas?

-Parece que le gustas a la mayor, parece buena chica y es linda, y le gustas, ¿Por qué no hacerla tu novia? - anima el japonés.

-Sencillamente amigo, porque para hacer eso hace falta estar enamorado, y yo… amo a alguien más. -confiesa al guapo médico de mirada azul, Carlos se molesta ante este comentario.

-Una cosa doctor, a pesar de que tú me caes infinitamente mejor que tu hermanito, si intentas propasarte aunque sea un poco con Rei, entonces te partiré tu aristocrática cara. -amenaza él, Zafiro lo mira atentamente.

-¿La señorita Hasegawa y tú…?. -insinúa preocupado.

-No es lo que crees, ella es como mi hermana, pero como siempre digo, la familia se protege, y ella es una mujer que no es libre, así que pon tus ojos alemanes en otra persona y deja de soñar. -lanza Carlos.

-¿No es libre?... ¿Por qué dices eso? -sumamente molesto Schwarzmond, pero antes de que Carlos pueda responder, las cuatro chicas salieron y le entregaron una carpeta al Meiou.

-Muy bien Charlie, este será tu entrenamiento, vas a aprender las técnicas de frenado a alta velocidad, a cerrar tu ángulo sin salirte del camino, el señalamiento y lenguaje de comunicación pero sobre todo… ¡¡¡¡NO HARAS DRIFT!!! -la voz de Petzite dejo eco. - y vamos a comenzar a entrenarte en monoplazas para que te vayas adaptando al ritmo que estos pueden tener a quince mil revoluciones, así que Bejerite toma tu lugar, y Meiou vaya a cambiarse va necesitar protección ya que esto no será un día de campo. -dice la mayor, Carlos parece asombrado ante la energía que derrocha la mayor de las hermanas.

-¿De casualidad no eres la versión Alemana de Rei? -dice el joven, la chica solo se cruza de brazos ante la risa de todos mientras Berjerite tomando a Carlos de la mano lo lleva con sus otras dos hermanas a que elija un uniforme profesional, Diamante molesto sale ya cambiado y se dirige a la salida, su hermano lo detiene.

-Hermano. -dice Zafiro y se acerca a él. -tengo que decirte algo… yo… necesito saber qué intenciones tienes con la señorita Hasegawa.

-No te incumbe. -cortante Diamante y luego mira a su hermano de frente, los ojos azules tan parecidos de los dos hermanos se cruzan desafiantes. -Sepphir, dime algo, ¿Qué sientes tú por ella? -lanza el piloto, entonces Zafiro sabe que debe ser sincero.

-Yo estoy enamorado de ella Diamante, como jamás pensé estarlo antes de nadie. -dice el joven médico, su hermano esboza una sonrisa.

-Entonces creo que será como cuando éramos pequeños Zaf, siempre deseábamos las mismas cosas, juguetes, comida, amigas… así que esto será un combate, porque yo también siento algo muy fuerte por Reiko, ella es muy diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, y me siento muy bien a su lado, así que intentaré por primera vez en mi vida algo serio. -añade Diamante, su hermano lo mira molesto. -espero que esta conversación no merme nuestros lazos fraternales hermanito, y que gane el mejor. -termina Diamante y tomando su maleta sale del garaje dejando a su hermano muy molesto detrás y apretando los puños dice.

-Jamás he luchado contra ti hermano, pero si es por ella, entonces lucharé. -decidido Zafiro. -voy a hacer todo porque pueda volver a caminar, no le diré una palabra de mis sentimientos hasta que lo que haya hecho por ella sea suficiente para hablar por mí, también tengo mi forma de hacer las cosas. -termina el médico sonriendo y buscando en su bolso toma un pequeño listón morado que el día anterior ella dejó olvidado en el consultorio, él prometió al doctor Buhl que se lo entregaría pero no lo hizo, sino que lo conservó, el perfume que emanaba aquel pedazo de tela que ella llevaba en su cabello lo hacía tenerla presente a cada momento y reafirmar lo que ya sabía, que por algún motivo esa chica de alma lastimada y ojos color amatista se había cruzado en su vida, y él la iba a ayudar a curar su corazón…

**Tokio, Japón, cuatro semanas después…**

En las caballerizas del centro de equitación, camina esa mañana la joven rubia, ha pasado ya más de un mes desde que Rei murió y todas las emociones contenidas de los últimos días la estaban matando, además de la culpa, el miedo y la impotencia de ser ahora un juguete en manos de Chikane Yamada, estaba el hecho de haber perdido a las dos personas que le daban fuerza, a su hermana y mejor amiga que desde pequeñas cuidaba de ella y la defendía, y por otro lado, Owen, el hombre que amaba, el único que la hacía sentir segura y protegida, el único que le daba valor para seguir… la abatida chica rubia camina hasta llegar a una caballeriza en que destaca el nombre de la hermosa yegua blanca: DIANA, abre la puerta y mira a su antigua amiga con un mundo de melancolía en sus ojos azules velados por el llanto, ella y "Diana" tenían una conexión emocional muy fuerte, Serena la había tenido desde que la yegua era un pequeño potro, y ambas se habían compenetrado mutuamente al grado de que una simple variación en el ánimo de la amazona era percibida por "Diana", en las competencias esta empatía las había hecho ser las mejores, Serena recuerda las veces que ella hablaba con su yegua de sus tristezas y sus penas por la lejanía de su madre y cuantas veces lloro abrazada del cuello de "Diana"…

Toda esa historia parece pasar por la mente de la rubia cuando mira los ojos de su yegua, quien dando unos golpes con sus patas se hace atrás, Serena no olvida esa vez en que siendo ya "Black Lady" "Diana" la rechazó y no dejó que la montara, percibió su aura llena de ira, deseo de venganza y odio, ahora teme que la rechace y camina hacia ella.

-Diana… amiga… soy yo… Serena… -dice ella y se aproxima, la yegua sigue haciéndose hacia atrás y mueve sus orejas relinchando levemente. -por favor Diana… todos me han abandonado, no lo hagas tu también. -suplica Serena levantando su mano, y cerrando los ojos la alarga hacia la yegua, hasta que siente el aliento caliente en su rostro y su mano puede tocar el pelo suave del cuello, "Diana" lame su rostro con cordialidad que hace que Serena llorosa se abrace de ella. -¡Diana! ¡Te eché de menos! -llora ella con fuerza, unos momentos más tarde la bella jinete y la yegua blanca cruzaban el campo de entrenamiento arrancando miradas admirativas de los que entrenaban y miraban al verlas correr con gracia y belleza y saltar los obstáculos, nadie sabe sin embargo que la amazona rubia está viviendo una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados terribles, en su alocado cabalgar las escenas de su pasado con Owen y de la muerte de Rei la hacen llorar copiosamente.

-Owen… ¿Dónde estás?... ¡OWEN! -grita Serena mientras acucia su montura como si este grito le diera fuerzas y Diana alcanza una velocidad terrible solo controlada por la buena jinete que es, mientras el viento se lleva los restos de las lágrimas de la chica rubia.

_Sin él,_

_Se ha acabado el camino_

_y ahora no se a donde ir,_

_y atrás siento que la tristeza_

_se acerca y me empieza a seguir._

_Hoy se, _

_que mi vida no era tan mía_

_también era de él,_

_y mi orgullo se empieza a caer,_

_y de nuevo se empieza a encender,_

_esa llama que quise apagar_

_y que nunca podre…*_

Darien llega esa mañana a la mansión Tsukino, va feliz porque al fin ha recibido su documento de traslado de la Real Fuerza Aérea Inglesa a la Japonesa, he tenido que renovar contactos y moverse mucho con sus conocidos, cartas de recomendación y pruebas, pero todo lo ha hecho pensado en tener algo que ofrecer a Serena, aún guardaba el anillo de compromiso en su bolso y esperaba el momento oportuno en que ella se sintiera mejor emocionalmente para dárselo, así llegó aquel día y se sorprendió de no ver a la chica rubia comiendo sino solo a Taichi Tsukino con Luna.

-Tío Taichi, Luna, buenos días… ¿Dónde está Serena? -dice sin ocultar su ansiedad el piloto.

-Ella salió hijo, parece que ha mejorado de humor porque dijo que iría al club hípico a cabalgar, es una buena señal… ¿Cierto? -encantado el señor Tsukino.

-Y yo quería mostrarle mi carta, me han aceptado en la fuerza aérea japonesa, es un hecho. -dice Darien, mientras Taichi lo felicita. -sé lo que haré, la buscaré en el club y le mostraré el documento, desayunaremos allí así que no nos esperen. -sonriente Darien saliendo de la casa ante la sonrisa de Taichi.

-Parece Luna que las cosas entre los dos van muy bien, esperemos que el tiempo los ayude. -termina confiado el hombre rubio, pero Luna que ha visto a su niña llorar a solas y repetir el nombre de ese chico, Owen, en sus sueños, sabe que quizá el deseo del señor Tsukino no tenga tanto fundamento como él cree…

Serena llega cabalgando a una zona del club hípico que estaba en reconstrucción, sería un campo de obstáculos, pero de momento era una alta colina semi escarbada por máquinas amarillas, la amazona rubia baja del caballo y camina hasta el bode del acantilado, debajo de ella había muchas piedras, el viento matutino seguía soplando con fuerza como si la empujara hacia adelante, y por momentos, solo por momentos, ella siente esa invencible atracción del vacío, siente que puede dar tranquilamente un paso y dejarse caer hasta esas piedras que seguramente acabarían con su vida y con su sufrimiento…

_Hoy se, _

_que mi vida no era tan mía_

_también era de él,_

_y mi orgullo se empieza a caer,_

_y de nuevo se empieza a encender_

_esa llama que quise apagar_

_y que nunca podre…_

-Después de todo. -dice ella mientras las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. -¿Para qué quiero seguir viviendo así?... la culpa por la muerte de Rei, el miedo de que le hagan daño a quienes amo, la impotencia ante esa maldita mujer, las pesadillas, el dolor y sobretodo… esta agonía de no tener a Owen a mi lado, todo terminará si tan solo doy ese paso… seré libre… -dice Serena agobiada por el peso de todo el sufrimiento. -Owen… si lo hago… dejaré de llorar por ti… -dice al fin con sus pies ya muy cerca del precipicio…

_No quiero esta vida, no sé qué hacer,_

_sin él no la puedo entender,_

_hoy se que lo amo, pero se fue,_

_lo deje partir, y hoy no se vivir sin él..._

Serena cierra los ojos y da el paso definitivo, ya no hay duda en ella, sabe que es lo único que la salvará del infierno que es ahora su vida, siente al fin el hueco en el estómago de quien cae en el abismo, hasta que unas manos fuertes la sujetan de la cintura jalándola hacia el lado contrario, Serena abre los ojos para darse cuenta de que ha caído al suelo y que es Darien quien la ha salvado, pero llena de ira lo golpea en el pecho.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero morir! ¡Quiero ser libre de todo este dolor! -Darien no la deja ir y levantándose la abraza con fuerza.

-¡No lo haré! ¡No te dejaré jamás! -apoya Darien decidido.

-¡No puedo más sin Owen! ¡Sin Rei! -termina ella, Darien frunce el ceño al escuchar ese nombre, pero se rehace rápidamente.

-Hay más personas a quienes les haces falta princesa, no puedes ser tan egoísta y tan cobarde como para hacer esto. -dice él, ella sigue llorando hasta que al fin se desmaya en brazos de Darien sin fuerzas para más, este la carga en sus brazos y besa la frente de la chica. -jamás te dejaré Serena, nunca. -termina el chico y se encamina al lugar en que Diana y otro caballo café en que él ha llegado esperan…

_**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania…**_

En la sala del consultorio del doctor Buhl se haya ese día luego de varias semanas de pesadas pruebas físicas y estudios, Rei, con sus ansiosos ojos amatista atentos a la puerta en que debe entrar el médico, a su lado Artemis al ver la fuerza con que ella presiona sus manos una con otra, la toma de la mano y le regala una sonrisa.

-Calma hija, verás como todo va bien. -dice el millonario.

-Artemis, yo… siento una terrible angustia, al fin sabré si tengo o no posibilidades de recuperarme. -añade la joven de cabello negro, en ese momento entra el alto médico alemán con todos los documentos en sus manos y las carpetas con los resultados de sus exámenes.

-"Thunder"…señorita Hasegawa. -saluda Adolf Buhl. -tenemos los resultados. -dice él sentándose en la silla frente a ambos, Rei lo mira ansiosamente.

-¡Quiero saberlo doctor! quiero la verdad sea como sea. -con valentía ella, el médico la mira asombrado con sus ojos verdes.

-Bien señorita, entonces se lo diré, los exámenes médicos han arrojado datos importantes, su lesión es de tipo dorsal, como había aventurado antes el impacto de su auto a esa velocidad provocó un tirón terrible en el cuello que lesionó las vértebras cervicales pero más aún las dorsales y en una en específico, señorita, Usted tiene una lesión a nivel de T-8 con pérdida de sensación y movimiento por debajo del octavo segmento dorsal de la médula espinal. -explica Buhl. Rei lo mira aún sin entender. -en otras palabras, el terrible choque provocó que de un solo golpe su cerebro perdiera comunicación con el resto de su cuerpo de la vértebra T 8 hacia abajo. -dice el médico alemán.

-Y esa lesión, ¿Es curable? -pregunta Artemis, Rei mira expectante al médico que con seriedad tose un poco y los mira.

-Doctor Buhl, diga lo que sea, tendré la fuerza para soportarlo. -con firmeza Rei.

-Mi diagnóstico es… -se detiene Buhl ante una expectante Rei…

**Tokio Japón…**

Serena despierta con la vista vidriosa y cansada, se incorpora y mira que se haya en una habitación de hospital, frente a ella un médico anciano la mira sonriendo.

-¿Qué me pasó? -dice ella sujetándose la cabeza.

-Su prometido la trajo aquí señorita, tuvo una descompensación alimenticia severa producto del estrés, ¿hace cuanto que no duerme bien? -pregunta el doctor.

-Casi cinco semanas. -confiesa ella.

-Y por lo visto tampoco come bien. -añade el facultativo, Serena lo mira sin entender. -esto no sería nada serio en un caso ordinario, pero en su estado, es sumamente peligroso. -dice el hombre escribiendo en su block

-¿Estado? ¿Qué estado? -cuestiona la rubia, él sonríe.

-No lo sabía, al menos me ahorra el regaño que le daría jovencita, si no lo sabía es mas disculpable que se haya descuidado como lo hizo. -añade el doctor.

-Doctor, dígame, ¿Qué es lo que tengo? -pregunta ella con ansiedad mientras el médico sonriente se dispone a dar su diagnóstico…

***Canción SIN EL de Maricela (aunque a mí me gusta más con PANDORA).(eso dice Éboli)**

**NOTAS FINALES: Lista la dosis de SRR de esta semana, agradeciendo infinitamente como siempre su apoyo a esta historia y sus comentarios que son la Gasolina que necesitamos para seguirnos esforzando en esta carrera que es para nosotros escribir un fic tan maravilloso como SRR..**

**Ahora pasando a los comentarios, sabemos que muchos lectores deseaban que Carlos le diera su merecido a Diamante, pero siendo lógicos con la trama a Meiou aún le falta un camino por recorrer para ser piloto de F1, así que este entrenamiento apenas comienza…aunque claro que tendrá sorpresas y muchas…pero todo tiene una razón.**

**Por este medio nos disculpamos por haber dejado un poco de Lado SRR GAIDEN que como ven aquí vuelven a aparecer referencias al pasado por lo que también hemos actualizado esa historia para seguir dando sorpresas a los lectores y que este leve esbozo del pasado de Akane Hino y Ken Meiou quede claro…así que de momento nos despedimos de Ustedes y ¡Feel the Revenge!..**

**P.D. Feliz Cumpleaños a la lectora No. 1 de SRR, ¡Camarada Tortoise Omedetoo!!!! Te queremos mucho.**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	7. Chapter 6: Me cansé de luchar

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap 6**

**Me cansé de luchar**

_**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania …**_

-Luego de todas las pruebas que realizamos creo que puedo dar una opinión medianamente acercada a su estado señorita Hasegawa.-dijo el médico alemán mirando a la chica de ojos amatista de delante de él que está pendiente de sus palabras.-he de confesar sinceramente que el tipo de su lesión es de lo más extraño que he visto en toda mi experiencias como especialista, a pesar de las pruebas minuciosas, no se puede decir si es una lesión total o parcial, el segmento que sea lesionado es muy especial, la vértebra T8 es singularmente difícil de analizar por su posición y el numero de terminales nerviosas que se dañaron.-intenta explicar el médico, Rei interrumpe ansiosa.

-Doctor Buhl, solo quiero saber si podré o no volver a caminar.-añade ella con desesperación.

-Me temo señorita que médicamente no podrá caminar jamás.-las palabras del médico resuenen en la mente de Rei Hino con un eco interminable y terrible, la noche anterior estaba convencida de que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo sin importar el diagnóstico, pero ahora que lo escuchaba en voz del especialista, sentía que la verdad terrible entraba en su mente como el doloroso filo de un puñal, Artemis la mira quedarse estática, con los ojos morados temblando con lágrimas en ellos tratando de asimilar, y pone su mano sobre la de Rei que tiembla sobre el escritorio del doctor Buhl.

-Doctor, ¿Ese diagnóstico es definitivo?.-dice Artemis.

-Según los estudios preliminares lo es señor Hasegawa.-añade el especialista.

-¿Y no se puede hacer algo? un tratamiento, cirugía…debe haber opciones-trata de encontrar una salida el millonario.

-Eso es justo lo que no puedo decir aún, su caso es inexplicable, la lesión que sufrió fue poco menos que mortal, es semejante a que a un edificio le hayan cortado la energía eléctrica de golpe, pero solo a la mitad de este, sabemos en qué piso fue el corto, en su caso, la vértebra T8, pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta, por la forma como sucedió y la velocidad a que iba, si es posible restablecerlos o no, no existe función sensitiva o motora en el segmento sacro inferior, el tipo de lesión de la señorita es sumamente extraño y muy poco común, además ni la ciencia médica más adelantada es capaz de decir si es posible que en algún momento del tratamiento esa conexión cortada de tajo logre restablecerse, eso puede ser en tres meses, tres años o diez años, es una moneda al aire, las fibras nerviosas son lentas para recuperarse.-narra el médico alemán con total seriedad, Rei sigue escuchando aquello y una lágrima sale de sus ojos cayendo por su rostro, no logra decir una sola palabra, siente la garganta seca, tiene ganas de gritar, de decir algo, pero simplemente las palabras no salen de su boca.

-Entonces doctor Buhl, ¿Qué nos aconseja?.-es Artemis quien toma el control de la situación.

-Lo primero es no perder las esperanzas señorita Hasegawa, es usted joven y fuerte, en este tipo de lesiones he conocido casos de personas que con solo su fuerza de voluntad logran un milagro.-propone sonriendo paternalmente el médico a la chica.- gracias a lo detallado de la evaluación previa que realizamos, se pueden establecer metas futuras para rehabilitación y un programa que puede desarrollarse en torno a metas reales.-explica Buhl mostrando unas carpetas. -Sepphir y yo hemos trabajado en el diseño del plan de rehabilitación de la señorita, trabajaremos primero en la erradicación del dolor y las molestias, que es lo que más nos preocupa de momento y después hemos reunido a un equipo interdisciplinario de neurólogos, traumatólogos, terapeutas, enfermeras, entrenadores físicos y psicólogos para trabajar en su rehabilitación así que…-intenta explicar Buhl pero antes de que siga, la chica de cabello negro en un impulso desesperado empuja con sus propias manos las ruedas de la silla y se acerca a la puerta la cual abre con su mano y sale de allí llorando.

-¡Reiko!.-la trata de detener Artemis, pero el médico lo sujeta del brazo.

-Déjela señor Hasegawa, creo que necesita asimilarlo, no es sencillo lo que le he dicho.-añade Buhl.-además no puede ir lejos, el hospital es seguro, ya volverá.-añade Adolf Buhl, Artemis consternado accede y regresa a su silla.-creo que ahora deberé enterarlo a Usted con detalle de lo difícil y duro que será en verdad el tratamiento de su hija, al parecer señor Hasegawa, en lo primero que deberemos trabajar es en una terapia psicológica.-explica el especialista a Artemis con todo detalle.

Zafiro Schwarzmond espera ansioso caminando de un lado a otro de la sala de espera fuera del consultorio, se frota sus manos con desesperación, él sabe ya el diagnóstico terrible que su maestro debía darle a Reiko, su alma y su corazón se llenaban de dolor y pena por la chica, por adivinar su sufrimiento, el apuesto médico se recarga en el barandal junto a las ventanas en que se puede ver la ciudad de Heidelberg, hasta que escucha el portazo y ve salir moviendo las ruedas de su silla a la misma Reiko Hasegawa que llorosa se impulsa por el pasillo, aterrado adivinando lo ocurrido corre tras ella y la detiene.

-¡Señorita Hasegawa!.-grita Zafiro deteniendo la marcha de la silla, luego se encara con ella hincándose al frente.

-¡Déjeme! ¡Suélteme!.-furiosa la chica clava su mirada amatista llena de lágrimas con furia en el rostro varonil de Sepphir Schwarzmond, pero al joven esa mirada y ese dolor solo lo hacen desear más que nunca poder ser útil para ella.

-Lo lamento Reiko, pero no la dejaré ir.-dice con voz firme el joven de cabello azul, ella lo mira incrédula de que le hable así.-no puedo dejar que huya de su realidad ni que escape de este reto, no es así como Usted es.-añade Zafiro.

-¿Usted lo sabía?...¿Sabía sobre el diagnóstico?.-añade Rei.

-Lo sabía, pero no me correspondía decírselo a mí…el doctor Buhl y yo discutimos la posibilidad de mentirle, de darle alguna esperanza falsa aún en contra de la realidad para que su ánimo no decayera y se sometiera al tratamiento, pero me negué, ¿Y sabe porqué lo hice?...porque sé que es Usted una mujer fuerte capaz de salir adelante con esto a pesar de lo difícil, le dije a Buhl que le hablara con la verdad y respondí de Usted.-añade Zafiro, ella lo mira asombrada.

-¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que yo…tendría fuerza?.-cuestiona la joven de la silla de ruedas, entonces el hombre frente a ella sonríe, y con su mano limpia delicadamente las lágrimas que caen por las mejillas pálidas de Rei.

-Por tus ojos Reiko.-susurra suavemente Zafiro mirando directamente con sus ojos azules los amatista de ella y hablándole sin formalismos por vez primera.-no sé qué cosas horribles hayas pasado antes, solo sé que a través de tus ojos puedo ver que te han hecho sufrir mucho, que el dolor en tu alma es muy grande, tus heridas profundas, y solo una persona fuerte, decidida, valiente, podría seguir adelante a pesar de todo, si has superado cosas tan terribles y pesadas, podrás superar esto porque ahora la meta final es tu salud, la posibilidad de recuperar todo lo que te quitaron-dice con dulzura el joven alemán y respondiendo a un impulso mayor se deja hechizar por la mirada de la mujer frente a él y la acaricia con suavidad en la mejilla, Rei lo contempla un momento asombrada de que alguien que acaba de conocer demuestre esa fe hacia ella.

-Sepphir.-balbucea ella, él tiembla al escuchar su nombre en labios de Rei, y le sonríe de nuevo.

-¿Verdad que no me equivoqué?-dice Zafiro.-dime que vas a regresar allí, y que a pesar de lo difícil que sea vas a intentarlo, dime que lo que leí en tus ojos es verdad Reiko.-suplica el chico, ella baja la vista.

-Yo no sé…si pueda con esto…-dice Rei.-a veces creo que me he cansado de luchar.-añade, entonces el joven levanta su barbilla con su mano y la mira de nuevo.

-Pero yo si lo sé, podrás, volverás allí, escucharás al médico, y lucharemos juntos todos los que te apreciamos para que lo logres, quizá no has entendido una cosa aún Reiko, en Alemania, tú no estás sola.-añade Zafiro tomando las manos frágiles de ella entre las suyas y luego las acerca a su boca besándolas con respeto, Rei lo contempla totalmente asombrada de que le haya dicho esas palabras, ¿Ella no está sola?... en Japón y en su vida pasada siempre hizo todo sola y le cuesta entender al joven que delante de ella le ha dicho aquellas sinceras palabras.

-¿Porqué hace todo esto por alguien que no conoce doctor Schwarzmond?.-pregunta ella.

-¿Quiere una razón Reiko?...de nuevo son sus ojos, con tal de ver en ellos una chispa de alegría alguna vez y ayudar a quitar un poco de su pena, es bastante para mí, y poder creer que en alguna parte de su corazón, me considera su amigo.-solicita Zafiro aún con sus manos presionando las de ella.

-Gracias-dice la chica dulcemente, y el pobre joven siente que si ella le dijera Gracias de ese modo él sería capaz de cualquier locura que le propusieran.

-No las dé aún, hasta el día en que estés recuperada totalmente, aceptaré que me digas "Gracias".-decide Zafiro y poniéndose de pié toma la silla de ruedas y regresa al consultorio, abre la puerta y entra junto con Rei, al verlos llegar tanto el médico como Artemis se asombran.

-¿Reiko?.-pregunta el millonario al ver a la joven.

-Padre, doctor Buhl, me disculpo por mi reacción de hace un momento.-añade ella mientras Zafiro la acerca al escritorio.

-No se disculpe Señorita Hasegawa, la noticia que recibió no era para menos.-añade el alemán.-pero parece que Sepphir tiene razón y es Usted una mujer fuerte capaz de soportar todo lo que viene, aunque siguiendo mi ética de médico he de decir que no será sencillo.- explica Buhl.

-Estoy lista para escucharlo doctor.-dice Rei con seriedad, Artemis toma su mano y le sonríe.

-Esa es mi hija.-dice con orgullo el millonario, Zafiro entonces da media vuelta para salir, hasta que…

-¡Zafiro!.-lo detiene la voz de Rei, él da media vuelta.-¿Puedes quedarte?.-suplica la joven de la silla de ruedas, él la mira impresionado de que por primera vez haya usado con él aquel nombre que solo usaban quienes lo conocían bien.

-Ella tiene razón Sepphir, tú serás el encargado directo de su rehabilitación, así que creo que debes quedarte.-apoya Buhl.

-Lo haré.-añade el chico y camina hasta estar al lado de su maestro, quien comienza a explicar detalladamente el rumbo que seguirán ahora.

-Muy bien, el tratamiento de aquí en delante estará encaminado primero a la rehabilitación física para eliminar todo rastro de dolor en la lesión, y posteriormente que esta se halle estable, comenzar la rehabilitación funcional y psicológica.-explica Buhl.

-¿Psicológica?.-cuestiona Rei.

-Señorita Hasegawa, en mi vasta experiencia en este tipo de traumatismos he visto infinidad de pacientes que comienzan su tratamiento y después caen en depresión o se dejan llevar por la falta de motivación al ver muy lentos los avances, en el equipo de atención global que tenemos en la clínica hay especialistas de salud mental que le apoyarán en ese rubro para garantizar el éxito de todo lo que viene, antes de la valoración psicológica no podemos comenzar.-dictamina Buhl.

-Puede prescindir de ella.-añade Rei con firmeza.-no voy a dejar el tratamiento, y mi…motivación.-dice con ironía que alerta a Zafiro quien la mira interrogante.-es tan fuerte que jamás abandonaré el tratamiento.

-Lo lamento señorita pero eso es imprescindible, ordenaré primero la valoración Psicológica, ya que el tipo de rehabilitación que trabajaremos es un programa de intervención enérgico encaminado a la rehabilitación funcional y a que Usted aprenda a valerse por sí misma aún con su lesión en el mayor número de situaciones cotidianas posibles, ¿Me doy a entender?.-narra Buhl bajando sus gafas.

-Perfectamente.-dice ella con decisión.

-Entonces comencemos, Sepphir les explicará el plan que seguiremos, cualquier duda al respecto, es el momento de aclararlo.-ofrece el especialista cediendo la palabra al joven médico que comienza a explicar detenidamente el pesado programa de rehabilitación que seguirán, Artemis toma la mano de Rei, y al hacerlo descubre que esta ya no tiembla sino que ahora está firme al pendiente de las indicaciones de los médicos y piensa que a pesar de lo terminante del dictamen del médico quizá no todo esté perdido si ella tiene ese fuerza, por su parte, Zafiro muere de curiosidad por descubrir qué será aquella motivación de la que ella habló…¿odio?...¿celos?...¿venganza?...el joven Schwarzmond daría media vida por leer los pensamientos de Reiko…

_**Tokio Japón.**_

-Señorita Tsukino, la felicito, tiene Usted cinco semanas de embarazo.-dice el anciano médico sonriendo paternalmente a Serena que sentada en la cama de aquel cuarto de hospital escucha a aquellas palabras con un eco lejano, como quien escucha un sueño, sus ojos azules se quedan fijos en la pared de la habitación y no articula una sola palabra.-¿No dice nada?...entiendo, seguramente no debió haberse percatado de ello, en las primeras semanas es difícil, solo espero que ahora que lo sabe haga lo posible por cuidarse mas jovencita, nada de no dormir, nada de descompensaciones alimenticias y de ser posible nada de penas ni alteraciones emocionales.-dictamina el médico.

-Doctor…-balbucea Serena con los ojos azules cargados de llanto.-¿está seguro de que estoy…embarazada?.-dice ella.

-Muy seguro señorita.-sonríe el médico.-comprendo su desconcierto, más aún al no ser una mujer casada, pero en cuanto lo asimile bien verá que un hijo es una gran bendición.-añade el anciano facultativo con gesto paternal.

-¿Un hijo?.-dice la voz varonil de Darien que acaba de entrar a la habitación, los aterrados ojos de Serena se cruzan con la figura del joven que se acerca al médico.-Doctor, ¿Serena está embarazada?.-con un tono que denota su felicidad el joven.

-¿Es el Padre?.-cuestiona el doctor a Serena como buscando en dicho asentimiento la autorización para dar una información tan delicada, pero ella tiene un gran nudo en la garganta y no logra articular una sola palabra mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

-Lo soy.-responde Darien.-dígame Doctor, ¿En verdad tendré un hijo?.-con una sonrisa evidente.

-Es verdad joven, pronto Usted y su novia serán Padres, los felicito.-añade el doctor.-ahora caballero, tanto ella como su futuro bebé requieren de cuidados extremos, mucha tranquilidad, comer adecuadamente, y más que nada reposo, temo que por las situaciones de estrés extremo de la señorita Tsukino pueda ser un embarazo de alto riesgo, así que recetaré algunos vitamínicos y programaré consultas con un ginecólogo que confirme la situación y nos indique qué hacer, ahora le corresponde a Usted cuidar de ellos señor…señor…

-Chiba, Darien Chiba.

-Señor Chiba, aquí tiene la receta y las indicaciones para los exámenes siguientes, y espero no volver a atender a la joven madre de nuevo por descompensación porque en su situación y si es lo que temo, sería sumamente peligroso para ella y para el bebé.-replica el médico alargando el papel al joven.-ahora me retiro creo que los dos tienen mucho de qué hablar.-acaba saliendo de allí, en cuanto la puerta se ha cerrado, Darien se hinca en el suelo frente a Serena y la toma de las manos.

-Princesa, ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?.-pregunta ansioso.

-Darien…yo…no lo sabía…-dice ella aún confusa, entonces el chico se sienta en la cama a su lado y la envuelve con sus brazos, luego besa su cabeza con reverencia.

-No importa, ahora que los dos lo sabemos juro que me dedicaré a cuidar de los dos, de ti y de mi hijo, por completo. Serena, me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, este pequeño ángel viene a alegrar nuestra vida luego de la tragedia de haber perdido a Rei.-dice el chico, entonces Serena siente que ya no puede más, no sabe que ni como sentirse, su nuevo estado le angustia muchísimo y al mismo tiempo le da una alegría extraña y desconocida, pero a pesar de su confusión emocional que ya tendrá tiempo de analizar después, hay algo que no puede dejar que Darien siga creyendo, algo que a ella misma estaba matando.

-Darien yo…yo…hay algo que debes saber antes.-dice ella.

-Lo que sea no tiene importancia princesa, la noticia maravillosa que nos han dado hoy deja atrás todas las dificultades que hayamos tenido.-opina Darien acariciando la mejilla de la rubia y acercándose a ella intenta besarla, pero Serena se retira del contacto y pone su mano sobre los labios de él.

-Darien, no, por favor no lo hagas.-suplica Serena.

-Pero Serena, nosotros vamos a tener un hijo, tú me amas y yo a ti, ¿Porqué seguir separados?...entiendo que el dolor por lo que ocurrió con Rei te tenga así.- inquiere él.

-No…no es solo por lo de Rei, antes de que digas cualquier otra cosa debo ser sincera contigo y decirte la verdad, Darien, yo…yo no sé quién es el Padre de mi hijo.-lanza Serena la duda que atormentaba su corazón desde que el médico dijo aquellas palabras, Darien la contempla con una mirada tan ausente y extrañada, como aquel a quien acaban de bajar del sueño más hermoso a la dura realidad.

-No hablas en serio Serena, claro que lo sabes, el Padre de tu hijo soy yo, luego de lo que pasó entre nosotros…-balbucea él.-además no tienes motivos para creer que alguien más…¡Dime que no los tienes!.-añade alterado él sujetándola de los hombros, ella rompe a llorar.

-¡Debí decírtelo antes pero todo lo que pasó no me lo permitió!...Darien, unos días después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, yo fui a ver a Owen para hablar con él, y cuanto llegué a su apartamento, supe que se iba a ir de Japón, él estaba seguro de que yo te amaba a ti.-explica ella entre lágrimas.

-Lo estaba porque es verdad, tú me amas.-insiste Darien tomando las manos de la chica que neve negativamente la cabeza.

-No es así Darien, antes estaba confundida y no sabía lo que sentía ni deseaba, pensaba que lo que sentía por ti era amor, pero en cuanto Owen me dijo que se iría para siempre, entendí todo, entendí que lo amaba a él y que no deseaba perderlo, entonces…entonces…Owen y yo…él y yo…-dice ella llorando aún, Darien la mira incrédulo de que le esté diciendo esas palabras terribles que desgarran su corazón.

-No lo digas Serena ¡No lo digas!-grita él enfurecido y se levanta de la cama caminando hacia la pared de la habitación en la que descarga un puñetazo, Serena se levanta.

-¡Tengo que decírtelo Darien porque no sería justo ni honesto que sigas creyendo que te amo! Ya te lo había dicho antes, a quien amo es a Owen, yo me entregué a él por amor con plena conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, porque lo deseaba y así lo decidí, no confundida ni con dudas.-lanza la rubia, él la mira y siente que todo le da vueltas, a pesar de que ya sospechaba antes algo de esto en la vehemencia con que Serena hablaba del actor y en su afán por buscarlo, saberlo ahora de boca de ella lo estaba matando, se deja caer en la cama del hospital y sujeta su frente con sus manos.

-Serena…-es todo lo que puede decir Darien.-¿Porqué?.-añade con los ojos llorosos, la rubia aún inundada de la fuerza que aquella confesión de sentimientos le daba, se acerca a él.

-Porque lo amo Darien, me iba a ir con él luego de la carrera con Rei para no volver más…pero no pude llegar al aeropuerto…Darien, yo no quiero herirte, te quiero muchísimo, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, el hombre que me enseñó lo que es el primer amor y la ilusión, y justo por ese cariño que te tengo debo ser sincera.-dice ella sujetando la mano del joven.-y ahora, en este momento horrible de mi vida en que he perdido todo, a mi mejor amiga, al hombre que amo, mi libertad…me entero que seré madre de un bebé del cual no estoy segura de quién es su Padre.-se derrumba ella en suelo llorando y cubre sus ojos con sus manos, Darien está furioso, aquella confesión está matándolo, ¿Serena enamorada del imbécil de Thalassa?...Serena, su princesa, la única mujer en el mundo que llenaba ese hueco de soledad y desamor que lo persiguió toda su vida, la mujer que amaba, ¿Enamorada de otro?...luego contiene su ira y respirando con dificultad mira a la pobre joven deshecha tirada en medio de aquella sala de hospital, sabe que estallar y ser agresivo como había hecho antes no soluciona las cosas sino que las empeora, siempre reaccionaba con violencia tratándose de Thalassa, pero ahora quizá sea momento de probar otra opción.

-Princesa.-dice una voz tranquila y acariciante que hace que la atribulada mujer levante la vista, Darien le sonríe dulcemente cuando ella lo mira y la ayuda a ponerse de pié, luego la abraza cariñosamente y pasa su mano sobre la cabeza de corto cabello rubio.-no te tortures más, yo entiendo.-dice el chico, ella se separa de él y lo mira incrédula de esas palabras.-se que no me crees, pero es verdad, yo entiendo todo lo que me has dicho, entiendo tu dolor, tu pena, tu miedo, y entiendo…que ames a Thalassa.-añade.

-¿Qué dices?.-asombrada ella.

-Que lo entiendo, pero también entiendo otras cosas, por ejemplo que a pesar de lo que lo amas él no está a tu lado ahora para apoyarte, y que dentro de las posibilidades de que ese bebé sea de Thalassa, cabe también la de que sea mío.-añade Darien.-¿Cierto?.-cuestiona al joven de cabellera negra tomando las manos de la chica que hasta ese momento parecía asimilar las cosas.-algo es seguro, tú no sabrás a ciencia cierta quién es el Padre de ese bebé hasta que nazca y puedas hacer las pruebas que despejen tu duda.

-No había pensado en eso Darien, mi cabeza es una hoya de presión a punto de estallar, no sé qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar.-confiesa ella.

-Lo sé princesa, por eso te pediré que escuches lo que te diré de principio a fin sin interrumpirme y sin decir nada hasta que termine…¿Lo prometes?.-pide el chico, ella asiente con una débil cabezada.-independientemente de todo lo que pasó, el hecho es que ese bebé viene en camino, que serás madre y que serlo será difícil, además de tu tratamiento y cuidados hay que prepararse mucho para recibir a ese pequeño ángel como corresponde, tú no tienes a Thalassa a tu lado y por lo que parece no lo tendrás en mucho tiempo.-dice él casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?...yo aún no dejo de buscar a Owen, Michiru y Axel me están ayudando a localizarlo y en cuanto sepamos dónde está me iré con él.-recrimina Serena, una sonrisa irónica del joven que ella no percibe.

-Serena, ¿En verdad sigues creyendo eso?...piensa un poco y date cuenta de que entre más tiempo pase y tu embarazo siga adelante menos podrás disponer de tu tiempo y de tu vida, más aún si es verdad lo que el médico sospecha y tu estado es delicado ¿Crees que está bien que una mujer embarazada vaya en busca de un hombre al extranjero sin saber en dónde está con los peligros que esto implica?...no lo digo solo por ti sino por el bebé, escuchaste al médico, creo Serena que debes hacerte a la idea de que Thalassa salió de tu vida de una vez por todas.

-¡NO LO HARÉ!...¡Amo a Owen y él volverá por mi!.-le grita ella empujándolo lejos y mirándolo con rabia mal contenida.

-Si dices la verdad ¿Porqué él no te ha buscado en más de un mes?.-lanza Darien la pregunta que atormentaba a Serena cada noche junto con sus pesadillas, ella se queda callada sollozando, y el joven Chiba se acerca a ella y la abraza de nuevo, Serena llora en el pecho de Darien con fuerza dejando salir su dolor.-perdóname por la pena que te causo pero debía ser sincero, tienes que comprender que ahora lo más importante debe ser tu hijo… añade él acariciando el rostro de Serena y limpiando sus lágrimas con ternura.-eso es algo que no puedes negar. Es justo por eso y porque te amo que te pediré esto.-dice y saca de entre su ropa un pequeño cofre con un anillo el cual le muestra a ella que lo contempla azorada.-Serena Tsukino, quiero que seas mi esposa.-dice él chico alargándole el anillo, ella se hace atrás aterrorizada.

-Darien, por favor…no en este momento…no ahora…-suplica ella.

-Había comprado esto el día después que los dos estuvimos juntos porque estoy seguro que eres la mujer con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y a pesar de todo lo que he escuchado y sé ahora, no cambia lo que siento, quiero que te cases conmigo.-ofrece el joven con tanta sinceridad que conmueve a Serena.

-Darien, yo…amo a Owen.-confiesa ella.

-Lo sé y no me importa.-añade el chico de ojos azules.

-Voy a tener un hijo que puede ser de él.-sigue Serena.

-Pero también puede ser mío y eso es algo que no puedes negar.-sigue él.-Serena, permíteme estar a tu lado este tiempo, permíteme ser un apoyo para ti y un Padre de ese bebé hasta que nazca y tu estés en condiciones de decidir qué hacer con tu vida.-ofrece el enamorado joven.

-No puedo aceptar eso Darien, ¡No puedo!.-añade ella.

-¿Entonces qué harás?

-Tener a mi hijo sola, tengo fuerza para eso y para más.-valiente Serena.

-No lo dudo princesa, pero no has pensado que ahora no eres solo tú, ¿Qué diría la sociedad si se entera de tu estado?...embarazada, sin casarse y sin el apoyo de un esposo.

-No me importa la sociedad ni nada Darien.-le lanza ella ofendida.

-Puede ser, pero tampoco has pensado en algo más, ahora no debes decidir solo por ti, sino por tu hijo, a ti no te importa pero ¿Qué hay del bebé? ¿Serías capaz de condenar a tu hijo a vivir y padecer lo que tú y yo pasamos?...creer sin uno de sus Padres sin el amor y seguridad que da tener a tus padres juntos, con todos los miedos, penas, dolores y angustias que nosotros dos crecimos, sabes de lo que hablo…¿verdad?.-ella no responde, solo llora en silencio imaginando el futuro de su hijo así…-además si ese bebé es mío tengo derecho a desear estar a su lado hasta que nazca.-dice Darien con firmeza.

-¿Y si no es tuyo?.-le pregunta ella ansiosa.

-Si no es mío lo cuidaría y amaría como a mi hijo sin importarme quién es su Padre por el simple hecho de que amo a su madre más que a mi vida.-confiesa Darien tomando ambas manos de Serena.

-Darien…tu…tu…¿Harías eso por mí?...¿Aún con todo lo que ha pasado y sabiendo que yo amo a Owen?.-asombrada ella del renunciamiento personal de aquel amor que le tenía aquel hombre y más aún al verlo tomar una posición que con sus referencias pasadas de cómo reaccionaba Darien siempre que se mencionaba a Owen no esperaba, verlo allí con el corazón en la mano hablándole de un total renunciamiento al egoísmo que hizo que ella se alejara de él antes la conmueve.

-No me importa nada de lo pasado, ahora solo me importan tú y ese bebé, estar a su lado, cuidar de Ustedes, protegerlos.-suplica de nuevo el joven.

-Lo lamento Darien pero yo no puedo evitar pensar que si acepto estoy traicionando a Owen, a mi misma y a ti…no sería justo…

-Serena, escucha esto, vamos a casarnos tú y yo solo para proteger al bebé, no le diremos a nadie sobre esto, esperaremos a que nazca y a que te decidas a averiguar con las pruebas necesarias quién es el Padre de tu hijo, después de eso y de que estés más tranquila, juro por la memoria de mi madre que respetaré lo que decidas hacer con tu vida sea lo que sea, solo dame esa oportunidad.-ofrece Darien mirando directamente a los ojos a Serena y sonriéndole, la pobre chica rubia no puede entender la terrible confusión de ideas que se agolpan en su cabeza y debe luchar contra sentimientos encontrados, primero la veracidad de aquellas palabras de Darien, en el momento de su vida en que se encontraba y sintiéndose abandonada, débil, cansada de seguir sola y más que nada temerosa del futuro de su hijo…después el terrible dolor que no podía negar de saber que en más de un mes Owen no la había buscado ni enviado siquiera un mensaje de dónde estaba…ese silencio la estaba matando aunque no quería confesárselo, además su nueva situación y el peligro de que habló el médico sobre su embarazo cambiaba muchas decisiones que en otro momento no tomaría.-Serena…sé que es difícil para ti y que quizá necesites tiempo para pensarlo, solo espero que no sea mucho porque no quisiera tener que explicarle a tu Padre o a alguien más la verdad sobre tu embarazo.-dice Darien.

-No sé qué hacer Darien…mi cabeza va a estallar, no sé si pueda seguir soportando esto.-añade la rubia.

-Podrás porque estaré a tu lado, y cuando te convenzas de que lo mejor para ti y para ese bebé que viene en camino es aceptar mi ayuda, entonces úsalo y yo comprenderé.-añade Darien colocando el cofre con el anillo en manos de Serena.-no quiero forzarte a nada, si algo me ha enseñado al vida es que debo aprender a esperar.-termina el chico y besa la frente de ella con reverencia.-pero a pesar de que no me aceptes estaré a tu lado en todo momento, ahora tú eres mi prioridad.-acaba él.-esperaré afuera…-termina él y da media vuelta, Serena al verlo salir mira la abandonada habitación del hospital y de pronto le parece terriblemente vacía, tan vacía y sola como estaba su alma, las lágrimas amargas caen de sus ojos y con su mano toca su vientre concentrándose en la pequeña vida que lleva en él, un hijo, algo por lo que luchar, algo por lo cual ser fuerte.

-Rei, si tu estuvieras aquí no me dejarías tener estas dudas, me habrías llevado tu misma a buscar a Owen aunque tuviéramos que atravesar el mundo para ello, y me habrías hecho salir adelante y ser valiente por mi hijo, lo sé…pero ahora ya no quiero ni tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando sola…-termina ella y abriendo el cofre que tiene entre sus manos saca de él el anillo y se lo pone en su dedo anular de la mano derecha, el brillo del diamante en él la ciega un momento, y entonces se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta, afuera la espera Darien caminando por el pasillo y al verla se acerca a su lado.

-Vamos, tenemos que pasar a ordenar los estudios.-dice él tomándola de la mano y al hacerlo mira en ella el anillo, una loca alegría llena de pronto el alma de Darien.-¡Princesa! ¡Es verdad! ¡Dime que no estoy soñando!.-dice él abrazándola con fuerza, Serena siente la presión de los brazos de Darien y solo cierra los ojos.

-Es verdad Darien…me he cansado de tanto dolor, ¿Sabes?...tienes razón, no tengo porqué ser egoísta y decidir solo por mí, ahora mi hijo es lo único que me mantendrá viva.-confiesa Serena.

-Tu hijo y yo, verás que no te arrepientes de esto Serena, prometo que seré paciente y sabré esperar, cuidaré de Ustedes y los protegeré, seré el mejor Padre del mundo para ese bebé y más que todo el apoyo que tú necesitas en estos momentos.-decide él, entonces se acerca a ella acariciando sus mejillas, e intenta acercar sus labios a los de Serena, que cierra los ojos con fuerza y temblando no evita aquel contacto, es solo un beso leve, casi una caricia, que Darien no termina como desearía porque siente el temblor de la chica.-perdóname, no debí, es solo que no podía creer que tanta felicidad fuera posible, pero no se repetirá hasta que tu decidas que estás lista para aceptarlo.-jura el joven besando el dorso de las manos de ella que sonríe débilmente.

-Gracias Darien.-balbucea.-gracias por entenderme.

-Gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad…ahora vamos a ordenar los análisis.-dice él y entrelaza la mano de ella a su brazo, con sumo cuidado camina por el pasillo, Serena siente que es justo esa fuerza y esa protección la que su alma lastimada y casi muerta necesitaba para seguir adelante, se sentía tan bien saber que alguien cuidaba de ti y te protegía…sin embargo su mente no podía dejar de preguntarse por Owen…¿Qué habría hecho Owen si se enterara de que ese bebé podría ser suyo? Pero ahora un nuevo abismo se abría entre ella y el hombre que amaba, porque a partir de esta decisión que ha tomado sabe que no podrá buscar a Owen de nuevo sino hasta estar segura de que el bebé es suyo o es de Darien…¡Gran Kami cuando es que terminará este martirio! Piensa Serena desolada mientras es conducida como alguien sin voluntad por los pasillos del hospital.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania…**

El Mercedes Blanco atraviesa el camino arbolado que conduce al castillo propiedad de Artemis Hasegawa y se estaciona frente a la puerta, al momento dentro del castillo salen a toda velocidad Carlos Meiou usando ya un uniforme profesional de piloto y tras él Akane Karasuma, Artemis baja del auto y luego Zafiro quien carga a Rei en sus brazos mientras Yuuto saca la silla de ruedas.

-¡Itoko san! ¡Al fin llegas me tenías muy preocupado!...no me concentraba en el entrenamiento con las chicas por no saber de ti.-ansioso el chico.-¿Qué te dijo el médico?

La joven de ojos amatista sigue callada y por toda respuesta recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Zafiro que con ella en brazos entra en la mansión sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Carlos se ha quedado desconcertado por esa actitud tan impropia de Rei.-¿Rei?...-intenta seguirla el joven, pero la mano de Karasuma en su hombro lo hace desistir.

-No lo hagas Carlos.-dice la pelirroja.

-Pero ella no es así…jamás huye de los problemas.-dice dolido el chico.

-Ahora tiene motivos para eso muchacho, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer todos los que la queremos es dejarla asimilar los hechos y después solo cuando ella esté lista intentar ayudarla.-añade el millonario.

-Entonces ella…¿no podrá volver a caminar?.-pregunta el joven Meiou.

-No.-es la respuesta de Artemis.-al menos médicamente su lesión es muy severa y difícil aunque el médico dice que por el tipo de accidente que ella tuvo y la forma abrupta en que las fibras nerviosas se cortaron el diagnóstico es sumamente ambiguo.- sigue Artemis.

-Eso en inglés quiere decir…-molesto Carlos.

-Quiere decir que el tratamiento de Reiko estará enfocado a su rehabilitación funcional, a que aprenda a vivir con paraplejía y a valerse por si misma de esta forma hijo, porque pensar en que pueda volver a caminar es casi imposible.-Carlos baja la vista furioso y aprieta los puños.

-¡Maldita sea Chikane Yamada y todos los que estuvieron involucrados en su accidente!.-ruge el joven con vehemencia, hasta que se da cuenta de que sus palabras han sido dichas en un arranque y que Karasuma ofuscada y llorosa se aleja por el jardín.-¡Karasuma! ¡No te vayas así! ¡No lo dije por ti!...¡Demonios!.-molesto el joven.-yo y mi gran boca.

-Cálmate muchacho y mejor vayamos dentro que debes saber todo lo que dijo el especialista, el proceso de rehabilitación de Reiko va a ser muy largo, pesado y doloroso tanto para ella como para nosotros. Deberemos darle mucho apoyo emocional y asistir con ella a las terapias porque nos indicarán como hay que tratarla, cuidarla y ayudarla.-dice Artemis tomando del hombro al joven que abatido entra con él en la mansión.

En la habitación de Rei, Zafiro entra y con sumo cuidado deposita a la joven que llora aferrada a su cuello Yuuto entra tras ellos con la silla de ruedas y el joven deposita a Rei en esta, luego de que el mayordomo se ha retirado Zafiro se hinca delante de la silla y se dirige a la joven.

-Ahora Reiko, descanse y tranquilícese, solo necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas, y cuando esté lista su padre hablará conmigo y comenzaremos sus terapias, tome todo el tiempo que necesite y no se preocupe por nada.-termina tomando la mano de ella y besando el dorso.-quiero que sepa que admiro su fortaleza y su valor, y que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea, como médico pondré todo mi empeño en su rehabilitación, y como amigo…-añade él con un tono dulce que se le escapa por los ojos a pesar de su corrección.-no la abandonaré jamás.-casi jura el joven presionando la mano de ella.

-Gracias doctor.-termina Rei.-pero ahora solo deseo…estar sola…-pide ella débilmente, Zafiro se inclina con respeto y después abandona la habitación cerrando la puerta, justo en ese momento Rei Hino siente que aquel lugar es mucho más grande que como lo recuerda, y la soledad de la habitación entra en su atormentada alma revelándole en eco constante las palabra del doctor Buhl…

"_Me temo señorita que médicamente no podrá caminar jamás…jamás…jamás…"_-esta palabra final la estaba matando, se cubre los oídos con ambas manos y cierra los ojos lanzando un llanto sonoro y terrible que inunda toda la habitación, un grito contenido en que deja escapar todo el dolor y toda la pena que había estado guardando desde el momento de su accidente hasta el presente en que la dura realidad hacía presa de ella, el grito desgarrador mezclado con las lágrimas y el llanto convulso llenan la habitación y entonces la chica en un arranque de desesperación, derriba con fuertes manotazos todo lo que hay encima de su tocador, frascos de perfume, cepillos, alhajeros, que caen en el suelo con terrible estrépito, la joven en su afán de lanzar todo el suelo no se da cuenta de que se mueve mucho de la silla y termina cayendo al suelo de la habitación, entre el desastre que causó su exabrupto.

-¡Ya no puedo seguir luchando!.-llora ella golpeando el suelo con los puños cerrados mientras el mueve las cortinas de aquella habitación…

**Tokio Japón.**

Serena y Darien se hayan sentados en la sala de la mansión, frente a ellos está Taichi Tsukino y Luna, el joven Chiba toma de la mano a Serena quien con la mirada ausente parece un espectador más en lugar de un protagonista de lo que pasa.

-Padre, Luna, queremos que sean los primeros en saber la noticia…Serena y yo vamos a casarnos.-dice el chico con un orgullo tan grande que hace sonreír al señor Tsukino.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eran lo mejor para ustedes! Felicidades a los dos, princesa, Darien, me hacen muy feliz con su decisión.-sonriente el señor Tsukino tomando la mano de Darien lo abraza con efusividad, y luego a su hija, Luna es la única que permanece callada intrigada por lo precipitado de la situación pero más que nada por la mirada ausente de su pequeña.

-¿Y tu Luna no dices nada? –Cuestiona el joven Chiba.-¿No te alegras con nosotros?

-Claro que me alegra, joven Darien mucho más si esta decisión hace felices a los dos y la han tomado conscientes de lo que representa.-habla el ama de llaves mirando directamente a Serena que baja la vista.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Luna, tío Taichi, Serena y yo sabemos lo delicado de una decisión así a solo un mes de haber perdido a Rei, pero nos amamos y no deseamos esperar más tiempo.-insiste el chico tomando la mano de la joven rubia.-así que pensamos en una ceremonia sencilla, sin mucho lujo y solo con nuestros familiares y amigos cercanos, con lo que ha pasado sería impropia una ceremonia elegante o costosa y ni Serena ni yo deseamos eso.-explica el joven.

-Es una pena hijos, a mi me hubiera gustado una gran ceremonia, no todos los días se casa tu única hija.-añade sonriendo el señor Tsukino abrazando a Serena.

-Lo entiendo papá, pero deseamos que sea así, por respeto al recuerdo de Rei.-son las únicas palabras de Serena, su Padre solo besa la cabeza de la chica.

-Y yo respeto su decisión, a esta casa le hace mucha falta un poco de felicidad, ¿y cuando desean casarse?.-pregunta Taichi.

-En una semana tío.-explica Darien, tanto Luna como el señor Tsukino los miran desconcertados.

-¿No les parece un poco rápido?...es decir los preparativos, el vestido, todo eso lleva tiempo.-se atreve Taichi.

-Es apresurado pero ya dijimos que deseamos cosas muy sencillas, la recepción será aquí algo muy íntimo, solo por lo civil, mañana arreglaré todo.-explica Darien.

-Bien, si así lo quieren no hay más que decir, hablaré con Tamahome y veremos si puede viajar esperemos esté mejorado del corazón.-termina Taichi.-ya hora para celebrar ¿Qué les parece si cenamos fuera?.-sonriente el buen hombre.

-Padre, yo…no me siento del todo bien estoy agotada, ¿Les parece si lo dejamos para mañana?.-solicita con voz cansina Serena.

-¿Te pasa algo princesa? ¿Te has sentido mal de nuevo?.-preocupado.

-No es eso papá, es solo que estuve en el club hípico entrenando con "Diana" y creo que he perdido la costumbre.-se excusa ella sonriendo forzadamente, su Padre besa la mejilla de la chica.

-Ve a dormir princesa, mañana festejaremos que al menos ese gusto no pueden quitarme ambos.-sonríe el señor Tsukino.

-Gracias por entender papá.-lo besa ella en la mejilla, luego Darien se acerca a ella y la besa en la frente.

-Descansa princesa.-termina el chico sonriente, Serena sube las escaleras seguida de Luna que va muy callada, llega a su habitación y antes de abrirla mira a la buena señora.

-Luna…por favor no me preguntes nada.-suplica con los ojos vidriosos de llanto, esa mirada, esa tristeza, ese dolor le estaban confirmando al ama de llaves que aquel matrimonio no estaba bien.

-Mi niña Serena…-también llorosa la señora, la chica solo mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Solo quiero estar sola…por favor…-acaba la abrumada muchacha, Luna también llorosa solo asiente con la cabeza y la deja entrar en su alcoba y cerrar la puerta.

-Gran Kami, Señora Serenity, Señorita Rei, en donde quiera que estén cuide mucho de ella, no la dejen cometer una tontería.-ruega Luna mirando al techo de la casa, y a pesar de sus aprehensiones, se limpia las lágrimas y baja las escaleras hacia el comedor en que Taichi y Darien esperan para cenar charlando animadamente.

En su habitación, Serena se acerca al tocador y se sienta en el banco, luego mira las fotografías sobre este, la de ella con su madre siendo una niña y en otra que está con Rei.

-Madre, Rei…Owen…¡Ya no puedo más!.-dice llorando y lanza con manotazos fuertes las cosas que hay sobre el tocador al suelo, una vez que todo ha caído, se recuesta con sus brazos sobre este y llora, llora mucho y copiosamente, llora porque ya no le queda otro escape ni otra forma de sacar su confusión y su pena, porque se siente sola, abandonada, y a punto de caer en un abismo oscuro del cual no encuentra la salida, y la abatida chica piensa en su dolor y su pena que nadie en el universo puede estar sufriendo tanto como ella, sin saber que un alma abatida unida a ella por la amistad y el terrible yugo de la venganza en el otro lado del mundo estaba viviendo una pena tan semejante en esos mismos momentos…

El auto blanco se detiene en la puerta de la mansión Yamada, y de este baja Chikane, quien da la mano al joven de cabello plateado quien también sale del auto, pero abatido se recarga en este.

-¿Nataku?.-preocupada la mujer rubia.-¿te sientes bien?.-dice ella.

-Solo algo cansado.-replica el chico.-pensé que iríamos a mi apartamento.-añade.

-Tu apartamento está en remodelación luego del incendio, te lo dije antes en la clínica.-explica la mujer y pasando su brazo por la cintura del chico mientras este se sujeta de la espalda de su hermana entrando en la elegante residencia, llegan luego a la sala y Nataku se deja caer en el sillón.

-¿Necesita algo la señora?.-pregunta un mayordomo.

-Nada, solo déjennos solos y preparen las habitaciones del señor.-dice Chikane, el hombre se despide con una inclinación y ambos hermanos se quedan en silencio, la mujer de ojos rojizos se sienta al lado de su hermano y toma la mano del joven.-Nataku, hay una pregunta que deseaba hacerte desde hace tiempo pero tu estado y la convalecencia no me lo permitieron, lo que ocurrió en tu apartamento…¿Tu lo provocaste?.-ansiosa ella.

-Si.-replica él con desgano.

-¡Nataku!.-se alarma su hermana.-¿Es que hasta ese extremo llega tu obsesión por el recuerdo de esa mujer?.-reclama sin ocultar su desdén la señora Yamada.

-No tengo porqué responder a tu pregunta, solo te diré que con Rei murió todo lo bueno que había en mí y que nadie tenía derecho a entrometerse en mis decisiones…¡Nadie!.-ruge molesto el joven.

-¡No dejaré que sigas cometiendo mas estupideces!.-dice la mujer sumamente molesta y le lanza una cachetada.-¡Rei Hino está muerta y debes asumirlo con valor no con cobardía!.-Nataku gira la vista y sus ojos dorados se cruzan con los de su hermana.-¡Por la memorias de nuestros Padres Nataku ya basta!

- ¿Y acaso alguien comprende mi dolor? ¿Acaso alguien sabe lo que siento al no tenerla a mi lado?-le espeta él lloroso.

-El dolor en la familia Yamada es una forma de enfrentar la vida, nos hace más fuertes y nos ayuda a crecer, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando nuestros Padres murieron de esa forma tan injusta?...¡Pero no me dejé ganar del dolor! ¡Por eso estoy aquí y tú debes hacer lo mismo! ¡Eres un…Yamada!.-dice ella ansiosa y está a punto de repetir el nombre olvidado y oculto de su verdadera familia pero se reprime.

-¡Pero también soy un hombre a quien le han arrebatado la vida de golpe! Yo no pedí que me salvaran, yo quería morir.-acaba el joven y sube las escaleras hacia su habitación la cual abre, su hermana lo sigue y lo detiene antes de entrar.

-Hermano, en estos momentos no podemos hablar de nada, estás muy alterado, mañana vendrá a verte el doctor Yoshida y hablarás con él, seguiremos el tratamiento que nos dijo la doctora Mizuno y saldrás delante de esto o dejo de llamarme Chikane Yamada.-amenaza ella-no dejaré que estés solo ni un momento, voy a estar contigo y a sacarte de esto aunque tú no quieras.-añade con fuerza la mujer, la sonrisa irónica de él.

-Haz lo que gustes…-dice Nataku, pero entonces mira que sobre la mesa central de su cuarto hay un florero con rosas blancas.-¿Flores?...me desagrada el aroma.-añade tomando el jarrón con sus manos.

-No deberías, las envió la señorita Hino.-dice ella, al escuchar ese nombre Nataku clava sus ojos en el rostro de su hermana.

-¿Hino?.-dice él esperanzado.

-Así es, Hino Kakyuu, la chica que te encontró en tu apartamento y a la que debes la vida, y antes de que preguntes, sí es hija del senador Hino y hermana de Rei, ha estado muy al pendiente de ti, no solo le debes la vida sino que te ha cuidado y velado en el hospital con verdadero fervor, dice que es lo menos que le debe al recuerdo de su hermana, ella envió estas flores…¿No la recuerdas?.-cuestiona Chikane.

-Yo…-balbucea Nataku y recuerda como en una bruma de sueños confusos una presencia femenina a su lado, una sombra borrosa que él pensó siempre sería Rei en medio del trance de su fiebre.-no lo sé…-añade tocándose la cabeza abatido.

-¿Sabes algo Nataku?...deberías pensar un poco más en todas las personas que te amamos y que nos importas en lugar de seguirte destruyendo, hay cosas en la vida que valen la pena, por ahora, solo descansa.-pide Chikane y besa la mejilla de su hermano con una ternura muy impropia de su temperamento.-eres igual a papá Nataku, al verte lo veo a él, pero tienes los ojos de mamá, hermano, tu eres la única persona en el mundo que puede hacer que el pasado de nuestra familia no se repita, discúlpame por haberte golpeado, solo quería que entendieras tu responsabilidad, descansa un poco y te espero para cenar.-termina Chikane y sale de la alcoba, Nataku entonces deja las flores sobre la mesa y descubre una tarjeta la cual toma y lee.

_Espero que estas flores traigan un poco de Paz a su alma abatida, todos los que lo apreciamos deseamos verlo recuperado pues solo así podrá honrar la memoria de mi hermana, afectuosamente…Kakyuu Hino._

El joven furioso arruga aquella hoja y va a lanzarla al suelo, cuando de pronto algo dentro de él hace que en lugar de lanzarlo al suelo, decida dejarlo sobre la mesa y tomar una de las rosas blancas.

-Si no era Rei…entonces…esa chica…-acaba recordando aquel beso que lo hizo tener fuerzas para recuperarse, pero abatido por todas las ideas que se confunden en su cabeza solo se dirige a la cama en la que se deja caer dolido cerrando los ojos, ya no quiere pensar más…

**París Francia…**

La noche cubre por completo la bella "Ciudad Luz" y las luces azules de la Torre Eifel la hacen brillar asombrosamente dando testimonio de porqué es llamada así en todo el mundo, algunos turistas pasean por el lugar tomando fotografías, sin embargo algo rompe la calma del momento cuando unos disparos se escuchan, la gente huye aterrada y un tipo calvo con un monóculo sosteniendo un arma avanza en medio del lugar lleva en una de sus manos un arma y con la otra sujeta a una chica pelirroja del cuello que llorosa intenta zafarse.

-¡Harima! ¡Ven aquí cobarde si quieres que tu novia viva!-ruge el tipo, en ese instante un Aston Martin gris salta la barda del lugar y rechinando los motores hace un derrape giratorio mientras la gente corre asustada de la invasión a un espacio peatonal en una zona turística vigilada, mientras del auto sale un atractivo joven de cabello azul usando traje negro y tomando un arma de su saco amenaza al tipo.

-¡Toru!.-grita la chica.

-Sabía que vendrías Harima, ahora dame el dispositivo.-pide el hombre calvo.

-No lo haré, antes debes saber mis condiciones.-dice el joven, una risa terrible del hombre.

-¿Condiciones?...¡Aquí quien pone condiciones soy yo!

-No lo creo.-dice el chico de cabello azul y sacando de su saco una estrella samurái la lanza hacia el tipo que lanza un grito mientras esta se incrusta en su mano lanzando un grito terrible.

-¡¡CORTE!!!.-se oye una voz, las personas de producción corren al momento a atender a los actores, el director acompañado del hombre japonés se acerca al chico de cabello azul que es atendido por una maquillista mientras aplaude.

-¡Perfecto Owen, maravilloso! Haces que valga la pena haberte contratado, ese derrape en el auto, jamás había conocido a un actor tan completo como tú, perfecto muchacho, serás el ídolo de todo Occidente en cuanto estrenemos la película.-alaba el extranjero.

-Gracias Sanders.-sonríe Owen.

-Mañana retomaremos las grabaciones en cuanto se haga de noche, por la mañana a las diez te quiero en el restaurante de que te hablé ayer, habrá una escena allí con Kathy.-añade el director.

-Estaré listo.-replica el joven.

-Ahora a descansar, ha sido un día largo, nos vemos Owen, Shimura san.-se inclina el estadounidense y se aleja de allí, Owen agradece a la maquillista en inglés y luego tomando la toalla que le ofrece la coloca alrededor de su cuello y avanza por el lugar de la filmación con su manager.

-¡Owen!.-lo detiene la voz de la atractiva pelirroja que se acerca a él.

-Señorita Thompson.-se inclina el chico.

-Solo Kathy Owen, solo Kathy…-invita la estrella.-es aún temprano, quizá podríamos ir a cenar al lugar que te comenté ayer, el salmón es delicioso y la música perfecta-sonríe la joven y sus ojos verdes brilla entusiasmados, sin embargo el chico tiene una sonrisa irónica.

-Agradezco mucho tu invitación…Kathy…-dice él.-pero la verdad estoy agotado, ha sido un largo día y no me gustaría ser una mala compañía para tan bella acompañante, ¿te parece si lo dejamos para después?.-solicita él, una desilusión evidente en el rostro de la estrella, Owen toma su mano y la besa.-que tengas buenas noches Kathy, nos vemos mañana.-termina alejándose de allí, la joven lo mira partir con una enorme sonrisa, ¡hasta al negarse era tan encantador! Ya lograría ella más que solo una negativa de Owen Thalassa que para algo filmarían juntos por dos meses.

-El que Kathy Thompson te invite a cenar es algo nada despreciables hijo, media población masculina del mundo mataría por una cita así.-dice el anciano.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes por qué lo hago Shimura.-dice el joven.-a pesar de lo dolido que pueda estar porque Serena eligió a Chiba, no puedo sacarla de mi corazón- su manager solo mueve la cabeza negativamente, hasta que llegan al tráiler que los estudios habían dejado a disposición de su estrella en que destacan con letras enromes la publicidad de la película "SAMURAI FORCE" y entran en este, el anciano toma unas bebidas del refrigerador mientras Owen se sienta en el sillón y abre distraídamente la computadora portátil de su jefe.

-Revisaré mi correo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago, si me permites.-añade el joven.

-Te lo aconsejé siempre muchacho, pero insistías en no querer saber nada de Japón.-añade el anciano alargándole una bebida.

-Quizá es tiempo de saber, aunque sea muy doloroso, necesito que la herida cicatrice.-triste el joven, luego manipula las teclas mientras su manager se sienta a tomar la bebida, mira un poco la pantalla, ningún mensaje de Serena, eso lo hace sentir mal…al parecer la rubia no estaba haciendo el intento de buscarlo, sin embargo hay muchos mails repetidos de Michiru y de Axel, distraídamente abre uno de ellos y sus ojos azul verdosos se clavan en las palabras que su prima ha escrito.

-Parece que la filmación va muy bien, Sanders dice que los productores estuvieron mirando ayer y que hicieron muy buenos comentarios sobre tu trabajo muchacho, hasta hablaron de extender el contrato por tres años con opción a terminar la saga, tu internacionalización es un hecho.-sonríe el anciano, pero no puede seguir porque el chico cierra intempestivamente la computadora y sale del tráiler, Shimura se atraganta con la bebida y no alcanza a entender al chico, sale también del lugar y lo mira acercarse al Audi negro que espera fuera del tráiler.

-¡Owen! ¡Owen qué te pasa!.-lo trata de detener el anciano, pero el chico sacando sus llaves abre la puerta.-¡Muchacho estás loco!.-pone la mano el hombre sobre la puerta impidiéndole que la abra.

-Shimura, debo volver a Tokio.-dice el chico.

-¿A Tokio?...¿En este momento?.-extrañado.

-¡Si en este momento!...¿Sabes qué decía el mail de Michiru?...Rei tuvo un accidente, murió, ese es el motivo Shimura, ese es el maldito motivo por el que Serena no llegó, sabía que debía ser algo terrible, fui un imbécil y un cobarde al pensar que ella y Chiba…¡Como pude pensarlo!...

-Owen, aunque no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices, no puedes irte, estamos iniciando las filmaciones, tenemos un contrato que cumplir.-opina el hombre.

-Shimura, en estos momentos el contrato no me importa, debo volver.-insiste el chico.

-¡Espera! ¡Sabes lo que dices Owen! ¡Nos pueden demandar!.-asustado el anciano.

-No me importa, que me demanden, que me metan a la cárcel, que me maten si desean, nada me va a impedir volver, he sido un tonto engreído al no querer saber nada de ella, pero no pasará más.-dice entrando en el auto y encendiéndolo.

-¡Owen muchacho ¡ ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No te das cuenta en qué situación me dejas!.

-Por algo eres mi manager Shimura, habla con Sanders, con los productores, con quien sea, pero yo debo volver…adiós.-termina el chico arrancando el auto que a toda velocidad se aleja del aquel lugar entre rechinidos de llantas.

-Gran Kami…¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?.-asustado el pobre hombre, dentro del auto que atraviesa las calles de Paris, Owen toma su teléfono y marca un número, este marca pero nadie responde.

-Vamos Serena…contesta…vamos…-dice ansiosos Owen, pero solo recibe la lacónica respuesta de que el número que marcó no existe, molesto golpea el volante.-¡Demonios!...-añade ofuscado, pero después intenta otra cosa, marca otro número y le responde una voz en japonés.

-_Residencia Kaioh_.

-Tamaki, habla Owen.-dice él.

_-¡Joven Owen_!.-asombrado el mayordomo.-¡_Que sorpresa_!

-Lo sé Tamaki, dime, ¿Está mi prima por allí?.

-¡_Owen! ¡hijo por el gran Kami dónde te habías metido! ¡No sabes que terrible angustia Michiru y Axel te han buscado por todos lados!_

-Tía Umiko.-añade él.

_-¿Dónde estás? ¿Porqué te fuiste así?.-_angustiada la señora Kaoih.

-Es una larga historia tía, pero no tengo tiempo ahora, me urge hablar con Michiru, ¿Está ella por allí?.

-_Lo lamento hijo pero Michiru salió con Haruka, tiene una gira por Japón, se había comprometido a estos conciertos desde antes, hace una semana ha comenzado_.

-Entonces tía necesito que hagas algo por mí, dame su teléfono por favor, que he perdido todos mis contactos de Tokio cuando cambié de celular y no lo recuerdo, creo que dependo mucho de la marcación automática.-se disculpa el chico.

-_¿Volverás a casa Owen?._

-Eso haré tía Umiko, pero necesito antes hablar con Michiru por favor, es muy importante.-angustiado él.

-_Entiendo hijo, el teléfono es…-_añade la señora dándole el número, los ojos de Owen brillan de felicidad al recibir aquel número, ahora todo parece muy diferente en su vida, nada va a impedir que regrese por Serena, nada…

**NOTAS FINALES: Queridos amigos y lectores de SRR, aquí estamos con la dosis semanal, esperamos siga siendo de su agrado como manejamos la trama, sabemos que de momento esto parece ir un poco lento porque las vidas de todos los implicados en la caída del fénix aún se están ajustando, pero créannos cuando les decimos que cada acción y cada escena en SRR 2 tiene su razón de ser, primero, muchos adivinaron exactamente la situación de Serena, así es, un bebé viene en camino, un bebé que no es tan importante de quién es, sino todo lo que cambiará la vida de los que le rodean, así que esperen las sorpresas que esto traerá.**

**Además del diagnóstico de Rei, que dificulta mucho más la venganza del fénix, ¡¡¡Apareció Owen!!! Así que esperen una boda llena de emociones porque las cosas en Tokio arderán en verdad con el regreso del actor, ¿Podrán Serena y Darien casarse?....¿Owen sabrá la verdad sobre Serena y el bebé?...solo nuestras impredecibles mentes podrán saber ese desenlace, así que sigamos con la adicción y ¡¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	8. Chapter 7: Una razón para seguir

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap 7: Una razón para seguir**

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania…**

A la mañana siguiente Rei se haya sentada tomando el desayuno en la terraza del castillo con vista al jardín, su rostro pálido muestra unas grandes ojeras, luego de su explosión de rabia y coraje habían acudido a atenderla varias doncellas y Yuuto la había ayudado a acostarse, esa mañana ella no había visto para nada a Karasuma, Artemis había enviado a una de las doncellas a ayudarla a levantarse y luego había tomado el desayuno con ella, el buen hombre no había comentado una sola palabra sobre el médico o el tratamiento y había tenido el tacto de esperar a que Rei lo mencionara, pero ella seguía callada, ahora estaba sola porque Artemis había sido llamado dentro por Yuuto a atender el teléfono y la chica se limitaba a mirar el hermoso jardín frente a ella mientras se preguntaba por qué Akane Karasuma no había aparecido a su lado desde ayer.

-¿Puede un profano penetrar en el santuario sagrado de una reina? -oye ella la voz, mira atrás y descubre al atractivo hombre de cabello plateado que le sonríe, los rayos del sol dan en la cara de este encandilando a la chica quien por momentos cree tener delante a…

-Nataku… -balbucea ella el nombre que se escapa doloroso de sus labios.

-¿Nataku? ¿Quién es Nataku? -extrañado el piloto sentándose al lado de ella.

-Diamante… yo no dije nada importante… -se excusa ella bajando al vista, el joven entonces se acerca a la silla de Rei e hincado la toma de las manos.

-Mi hermano no quiso decirme nada sobre el resultado de tus exámenes Reiko, dijo que sólo te corresponde a ti decidir si debo saberlo, pero estaba muy preocupado, no pude concluir bien la práctica de ayer y cancelé mis compromisos de este día, quería saberlo de ti… ¿Qué te dijo el médico? -insiste el joven, ella sólo levanta sus ojos amatista hacia él y sin decirle nada se abraza del cuello del joven piloto llorando, él acaricia su cabello negro y cierra un poco los ojos aspirando aquel aroma que tiene muy grabado en su mente, la siente tan débil, tan indefensa y los sentimientos que despierta el débil cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos lo hace desear protegerla, cuidar de ella, es la primer vez en toda su vida y vasta experiencia femenina que una mujer le hace sentir aquello.

-¡Soy muy desdichada Diamante! ¡Desde ayer siento que he perdido todas mis fuerzas! -confiesa ella.

-Entiendo eso Reiko querida es normal que te sientas así. -añade el chico y limpia las lágrimas con sus manos.

-¿Y no me dirás como los demás que debo ser fuerte, aceptar el tratamiento y todo eso? -extrañada ella.

-No. -dice el peliplateado. -y no te lo diré porque a mí no me interesa presionarte, tú harás todo eso cuando estés lista, no antes ni después, y a mí lo único que me importa es verte sonreír. -explica el atractivo joven con un tono dulce y acariciante que hace que ella alce sus ojos hacia él. Diamante acaricia su mejilla y la mira tiernamente.

-Diamante… -balbucea ella, esto es tan diferente a todo lo que le han dicho desde ayer que la hace sentir extrañamente… segura… este chico no la presiona, no la abruma, sólo está allí para ella.

-¿Y sabes por qué lo hago Reiko?... porque desde que te conozco he sentido por ti cosas muy especiales, cosas increíbles que jamás en mi vida pensé que una mujer me haría sentir, porque puedo percibir la calidez de tu alma y su fuerza, sé que con eso bastará para salir adelante pero de momento, sólo me interesa que sonrías, que ilumines con tu bella sonrisa este abandonado y viejo castillo, que desde que has llegado se ha llenado de luz. -poético el chico. -al igual que mi corazón.

-Pero Diamante… yo… soy… una inválida. -dice ella confundida.

-No es verdad, no lo eres, eres una mujer maravillosa, una mujer de la que creo que me estoy enamorando… -confiesa el piloto dejando a la chica de cabello negro impresionada, mientras lentamente se acerca a ella, Rei cierra los ojos y Diamante roza levemente con sus labios la nariz de la joven, ella tiembla un poco hasta que, unas manos fuertes la sujetan de los hombros y se interponen entre ella y el piloto separándolos con brusquedad.

-¡ITOKO SAN! -aparecía Meiou muy molesto mirando con cara realmente amenazadora a Diamante, el cual sólo veía con molestia al chico que se posó frente a él. Sin hacerle caso miró a Rei y habló en japonés para que el alemán no comprendiera. -¿se puede saber lo que haces con este tipo?

-Carlos… yo… -se sorprendió ella de verlo tan molesto, pero rápidamente se recupero. -Nada sólo hablamos. -sonrojada.

-Sí claro y yo me chupo el dedo. -dice mirando de reojo al chico y retoma el inglés porque esto sí quiere que le quede claro al peliplateado. -Te recuerdo que te iba a proteger de tipos como este. -La chica veía en los ojos de aquel chico una suma consternación, mientras las hermanas Muller que iban llegando detrás sólo observaban. Bergerite era la única que se veía acongojada como el chico demostraba su enojo y evidentes celos por la señorita Hasegawa, y algo dentro de su corazón le dolía…

-Bergerite. -murmuró Karmesite, su hermana mayor al verla llorosa. Ella se limpia las lágrimas.

-Si es por el señor Shwarzmond no debes siquiera insinuar nada ni portarte así de grosero, sabes muy bien lo que… -

-Y yo sé lo que vi. -se ofuscó Carlos. -pero ni tú ni yo ganaremos. -se calmó. -no vine a discutir, sino que vine por ti.

-¿Por mí? -se extraño Rei mientras el chico comenzaba a empujar la silla de su prima. -¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa que todos hemos preparado. -dijo el chico, tomando la silla se alejó, pero antes dio un pisotón por "Error" a Diamante, que se contuvo furioso.

-Maldito japonés impertinente e inoportuno… te detesto. -maldijo saliendo en la misma dirección ya que él también formaba parte de aquella sorpresa, pronto llegaron a la pista privada del castillo en donde los técnicos y mecánicos alistaban dos autos monoplazas.

-¿Meiou por qué me trajiste aquí? -Rei estaba confusa fue cuando noto que el chico traía el traje de competición profesional.

-Te voy a mostrar como paso mi primer examen, ¿Ves esa pizarra?... este patito soy yo, Bergi dice que se parece a mí. -explica Carlos, la chica se sonroja. -bueno Itoko san, este es mi reto, debo vencer a cada una de ellas, al doctor y finalmente a… ese tipo… -despectivo. -para ser profesional, así que este día es mi primer prueba, el tema del mes, se llama CONTROL, ahora verás. -caminó luego hacia uno de los monoplaza pintado de amarillo y naranja muy llamativos.

-Vaya, que poco gusto tiene sobre la pintura automotriz. -espetó Diamante. Artemis se acercó hacia los autos y los acarició con su mano, sus ojos brillaban con una emoción inédita a sus viejos años de corredor.

-Simplemente sublimes. -se corrigió. -es hora equipo ¡MEIOU Y KALAVERITE! -tanto la chica como Carlos se subieron a los autos con su trajes de corredor, el de ella amarillo con rojo y el de él idéntico al de su auto, se colocaron la protección de la cabeza para luego ponerse el casco.

-¡Todo mundo fuera de la pista! -pidió la mayor de las Müller, ya en la zona de pits los motores fueron encendidos.

-Espero que me des batalla chico. -le decía por la radio Calaverite a Carlos. -recuerda que para aprender la lección del CONTROL me debes vencer a mí.

-Claro, sino esto no sería divertido. -le guiño el ojo.

-Yuuto, el semáforo. -pidió Artemis mientras Rei con ayuda de Zafiro que apenas había llegado la levo al palco de observación, las luces rojas de los semáforos se encendieron, la tensión aumentaba más para Carlos quien revolucionaba el motor. Una a una las luces rojas se fueron apagando. Cuando la última se apagó tanto Calaverite como Carlos pusieron la primera marcha justo cuando las luces verdes aparecieron y ambos autos salieron con una velocidad impresionante.

-Comiencen a registrar todo, vamos a ver si el plan ha tenido éxito. -mencionó Bergerite desde sus máquinas que registraban todo, tanto el auto rojo como el naranja aceleraban en la recta la cual dio lugar a una curva que ambos pasaron a buena velocidad, pero el auto fosforescente perdió un poco la línea lo cual el otro aprovechó.

-Ambos van bien, Meiou con 3 centésimas más, pero le pisa los talones a Calaverite. -comunicaba la mayor de las Müller mirando la pantalla.

-Recuerden es una carrera de dos vueltas así que esfuércense al máximo. -comunica Karmesite por el radio.

-_No me lo tienes que pedir dos veces. _-Carlos aceleró a fondo en la recta pero la curva impidió su avance. -se cerró. Buen movimiento chica, confieso que me ha costado el Control, pero ya verás mis sorpresas. -Carlos comenzaba a tener una sensación que Rei sintió de golpe.

-Su aura. -parpadeó viendo las pantallas. -es diferente… -decía atenta mientras veía que Meiou no derrapaba en las curvas. -más estético, más preciso, más rápido… -Rei se tensaba al ver a su ex pupilo haber subido su nivel en pocas semanas. -Un clase S no cabe duda ya… pero se contiene.

-Siguiente curva cerrada en casi 25 grados. -pensaba Carlos al haber memorizado la pista. -Suelta acelerador y baja a tercera, gira volante suavemente y frena tres veces, sales y aceleras presionando a un 35% el pedal. -el auto salía a gran velocidad detrás de Calaverite. -bien sólo un poco más y este bebé será como yo… Control… aprendí la lección…

-¡_No puedo quitármelo tan fácilmente_! -Calaverite veía fugazmente el retrovisor como la figura de su compañero se acercaba cada vez más. -_No puede haber obtenido tanto nivel, es simplemente_…

-¿imposible? -se adelantó Bejerite en la base oyendo lo que su hermana decía. -No, no lo es, él ha practicado más horas de las que crees. -le comunicaba. -Se levanta muy temprano y toma el BMW y se pone a correr según su plan.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Petzite su hermana mayor, le veía sorprendida, la más joven se sonrojó.

-Bueno es que me pidió asesoría y como ustedes están más ocupadas pues… -se apenó más. Fue cuando Calaverite despistó un poco.

-¡_LA PRESION QUE EJERCE ES DEMASIADA_! -dijo al salir de la última curva y acelerar en la recta de la meta dando paso a la segunda vuelta.

-¡Ya basta! es hora de jugar en serio y mostrarle al prepotente que Carlos Meiou está cada vez más cerca de él. -el auto de Carlos aceleró de una forma brutal acercándose peligrosamente a 5 centímetros del auto de su compañera, pasaron la curva con precisión dado el nivel que usaban. -Lo siento Calaverite, pero a mí me gusta ganar. -antes de llegar a la curva tomó la parte externa de la pista y tomando la curva presionado a Calaverite a salir un poco de la recta.

-Va por afuera, ¡Cuidado hermana! -Avisó Karmesite por radio. Los gráficos de las computadoras estaban en la zona roja.

-El motor de Meiou se está sobre cargando. -Petzite habló por la radio. -¡Lo vas a quemar chico!

-Déjalo. -ordeno Artemis con serenidad. -Él sabe qué está haciendo, cuando sea la hora de la verdad tendrá Control. –Sonreía. -Está a punto de mostrar algo de su verdadero yo ¿no es así Reiko?

-Sí, es posible que en dos curvas más, deje salir su verdadera aura. -Replica la chica.

-¿Cómo sabes que será ahí? –Zafiro dice sorprendido.

-Hay cosas de los Hasegawa que no sabes aún Sepphir. -le replica Artemis sonriente.

-Yo sé por qué lo hará justamente ahí, yo lo haría también. -añadió Diamante despectivo.

-Sólo un poco más… -pensó Carlos saliendo a la par que Calaverite.

-¡No te la dejare tan fácil sabes! -la curva estaba cerca frenaron al mismo tiempo pero Meiou hizo su jugada favorita.

-¡¡Que te parece un Drift lindura!! -el auto de Meiou atravesó su nariz un poco haciendo un Drift, obligándola a hacer un giro que no pudo controlar. Dio un trompo deteniéndose fuera de la pista mientras Carlos salía airoso de la curva y con facilidad recupero el auto. -Eso… es control… lección aprobada… ¡YUUUUJU!

-¿Cómo lo hizo? -decía Calaverite mientras veía el auto del chico alejarse y pareció ver que este ¿relampagueaba? -Asombroso…

_**Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, a las afueras de Paris**_

-_El vuelo 745 con destino a Japón será demorado por la niebla que circunda el área de la pista, a todos nuestros pasajeros les pedimos una disculpa por el retraso e inconveniente. _ –decía la voz de mientras en la sala la mayoría de los pasajeros se molestaban y hacían comentarios de frustración, junto a la sala de espera un chico de cabellera aguamarina arrugó su boleto furioso.

-¡Mierda! -maldijo removiéndose los lentes oscuros y caminando hacia uno de los ventanales en los cuales apenas se podía distinguir el avión a pesar de estar tan cerca. La niebla era muy densa como para poder volar. -Por favor Dios dame una oportunidad, sólo una para ir por ella, por favor. -suplicó golpeando el vidrio del ventanal. Tomó su celular e intentó marcar un número conocido, nadie respondía. -Anda Michiru… contesta… tienes que contestar… -impaciente Owen.

-¡Al fin! -dijo una voz mientras un hombre se acercaba por detrás de Owen. -¡Thalassa hasta que al te encuentro! -era Shimura que rara vez usaba el apellido de Owen solo cuando estaba realmente molesto, y este justamente solo le miro por el rabillo de su hombro.

-Shimura, ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó volviendo a ver hacia la niebla.

-Cubriéndote las espaldas como el buen representante que soy. -dijo colocándose a su lado pero viendo hacia la sala de espera. -Has causado mucho revuelo con tu partida, cuando llegué al hotel tú no estabas, por lo que me dijo el gerente sólo entraste fuiste por una maleta pequeña y tus papeles, ¿En verdad esa chica Serena es muy importante para ti? -el silencio que contestó hizo entender a su manager que era importante y más por el reflejo de sus ojos, aquel hombre solo soltó una leve risa. -¡¿Quién lo fuera a creer?! El playboy de Japón enamorado. Vaya que la vida da vueltas, creo que hice bien en convencer a los productores de que te dieran un plazo. -sonríe el señor. Owen se volteó sorprendió

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué?

-Que los convencí para que pausaran las grabaciones de la película pero sólo por una semana, así que yo que tú empezaba a mover cielo y tierra para encontrar a tu chica y regresar aquí antes del siguiente lunes, porque de otra forma o pasamos una temporada en prisión o te merman un buen porcentaje de dinero. -le decía aquel hombre con una sonrisa mientras encendía su cigarro

-Shimura yo… no sé qué decir… Gracias.

-¡Ni lo menciones! -decía exhalando el humo. -¿Recuerdas lo que te dije después de que firmaras contrato conmigo?

-"Si Shimura Akira no lo hace en veinticuatro horas, despídelo". -Owen veía a su manager a quien sólo le pudo estrechar la mano. -¡Gracias! Prometo que regresaré antes de la fecha con Serena a mi lado. -estrecha Owen la mano de su manager.

-_Pasajero del vuelo 745 de ANA. -_hablaba la voz por los altavoces. -_la torre de control nos ha informado que la situación para poder realizar el despegue sigue siendo desfavorable pero en cuanto la niebla se despeje se avisará oportunamente, según el instituto francés de meteorología esta situación puede demorar quizá unas seis horas, sentimos las molestias que esto ocasione pero reiteramos que lo más importante es la seguridad de los pasajeros, Gracias por su comprensión._-Owen solo sonrió con ironía.

-Parece que tengo el destino en contra, pero de igual modo esperaré.

-Bien muchacho, nos vemos entonces y de verdad deseo que recuperes a tu novia… adiós. -estrecha su mano Shimura, y luego se aleja, antes de salir de la sala de espera, voltea la vista y le grita a Owen. -¡RECUERDA TIENES 7 DIAS O TE DESPIDES DE SER EL PRINCIPAL! -le avisó su manager. Owen sólo se despidió alzando la mano, quedando solo en la sala de espera. Entonces se acercó al vidrio en que la neblina no dejaba mucha visibilidad.

-Espera por mí Serena, mi amor. -era lo único que Owen tenía en la mente. -a pesar de que la bruma nos separe, llegaré a ti. -acaba el joven sonriendo esperanzando.

**Villa Hino**, **Tokio Japón…**

Kaolinet Hino llega a su casa y entra en la estancia quitándose los guantes y el sombrero, venía de unas de sus múltiples reuniones sociales las cuales luego de la candidatura de su marido a la gubernatura de Tokio se habían cuadriplicado. Al llegar mira al mayordomo que pasa llevando el carro con té de regreso hacia la cocina.

-Morioka… ¿Dónde está mi hija? -pregunta la señora Hino.

-En el estudio señora, lleva allí toda la tarde escuchando música, acaba de pedir el té. -replica este.

-¿No salió esta tarde?... qué extraño. -Se asombra la señora. -iré a verla. -termina la mujer pelirroja y se acerca por la elegante estancia hasta la puerta del estudio la cual abre y mira dentro. Reclinada en un diván se haya la hermosa chica pelirroja tan parecida a su madre mirando el ocaso con nostalgia mientras sujeta en sus manos un pañuelo blanco. Su madre camina dentro de la estancia y se acerca a ella pero la joven parece lejana y ausente, tanto que no se da cuenta de la presencia de la señora.

-¿Kakyuu? -dice la mujer pelirroja, un sobresalto de la chica le indica que tan ausente se hallaba.

-Madre… me asustaste. -dice ella sentándose en el diván.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme de una vez a qué se debe todo esto?... tu mutismo, el estar pensativa siempre, el dejar de frecuentar a tus amistades para salir de tarde o de noche a no sé dónde el último mes. -enumera Kaolinet sentándose al lado de la chica y tomando sus manos.- Kakyuu hija, después de todo soy tu madre y te conozco, ¿me lo dirás ya? -un largo suspiro de la joven.

-Madre yo… creo que estoy enamorada. -dice ella, la señora sonríe.

-Ya sospechaba yo algo de eso, me alegra mucho Kakyuu, tu padre y yo habíamos hablado de la conveniencia de que formalizaras algo con algún chico de buena familia y posición. Parece que nos ahorras el trabajo, dime…¿De quién se trata?

-De Nataku Yamada. -menciona Kakyuu.

-¡Yamada! ¡El marido de la salvaje! ¡Kakyuu dime que no es verdad! ¡Dime que esto no va más allá de un juego! -se asusta Kaolinet. -como diversión y burla está muy bien, pero como algo formal…

-Lamento decir esto madre y más si no te gusta, pero es definitivo, amo a Nataku Yamada ¿Sabes a dónde iba todas las tardes y noches? A cuidar de él al hospital ¡Estaba internado porque intentó quitarse la vida por culpa del maldito recuerdo de esa salvaje! -añade con furia llena de celos Kakyuu. -Al inicio también pensé que sólo sería divertido jugar un poco con él pero luego de ver con qué fuerza es capaz de amar, luego de estar a su lado y de… besarlo… -añade con vehemencia. -Me he convencido que lo que siento por él es real, lo amo madre, y quiero ser su esposa. -con firmeza la joven, Kaolinet mira a su hija y sabe que alguien tan caprichoso como esa joven que desde pequeña ha obtenido siempre todo lo que desea no puede estar jugando.

-Kakyuu, pequeña, ¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres del mundo tuvo que ser justamente el marido de esa? -cuestiona como único medio de defensa Kaolinet.

-Madre, en verdad no tienes nada que objetar a mi elección, dejando de lado el que Nataku haya sido marido de la salvaje, es un joven de muy buena familia, rico, noble, y según parece tú y su hermana mayor tiene una antigua amistad. -insinúa la joven de ojos rojizos. Kaolinet la mira sorprendida de que lo haya adivinado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -aterrada.

-Soy perceptiva, tuve una buena maestra. -Sonríe la pelirroja. -ahora madre, lo que deseo de ti es muy sencillo, primero, quiero que le hables a papá sobre mi decisión…

-¡Estás loca! ¡Keitaro pondrá el grito en el cielo! -se asusta la señora Hino.

-Y no sólo eso, sino que además necesito que uses tu amistad con Chikane Yamada para convencerla de que lo mejor para que su hermano salga de esa absurda depresión soy yo. -insiste la chica con un brillo en los ojos.

-Kakyuu escucha hija, debe haber alguna forma de que cambies de opinión, tu relación con ese chico es sencillamente imposible. -quema sus naves Kaolinet Hino.

-Pues entonces madre, hazlo posible, porque yo no podré vivir si él no es mío. -casi amenaza Kakyuu con una decisión tan grande que su madre duda un poco de contradecirla, sabe los alcances de su hija si sus deseos no se satisfacen y recuerda muy bien lo que pasó en París así que como siempre pasaba, cede.

-Lo intentaré Kakyuu. -dice Kaolinet, la chica la besa en las mejillas.

-¡Lo sabía mamita! ¡Lo sabía! -emocionada Kakyuu mientras su madre sigue callada pensando en todo lo que iba a provocar el nuevo capricho de su consentida hija.

**Centro de Convenciones en Kobe, Prefectura de Hyogo.**

Los aplausos descomunales del selecto auditorio que acudía esa noche al evento hacen eco en todo el Centro de Convenciones, la bella violinista de cabello aguamarina se inclina ante su entregado público, luego agradece por el micrófono y pide aplausos para su orquesta, después desaparece entre humo azul del escenario clausurando su magnífico concierto; el telón se cierra tres veces y al final la orquesta y gente de producción felicitan a Michiru, después de que una empleada recoja su violín y ponga una toalla sobre su cuello, la joven camina tras bambalinas, Haruka sale a su encuentro y la felicita.

-¡Maravilloso cuñada! -le dice abrazándola. -fue como siempre un concierto perfecto.

-Gracias Haruka. -añade ella, ambas entran en el camerino de la artista, Haruka cierra la puerta mientras Michiru llega a su tocador y mira su celular, al verlo sus ojos tiene un ligero destello.

-¿Alguna llamada interesante? -pregunta la rubia, Michiru tiene un leve sobresalto pero se recompone.

-No… nada… solo Axel que me envía mensajes de texto, creo que no le gusta que estemos separados. -dice ella con un temblor de voz. -Haruka… ¿Me podrías pedir en la oficina de producción el agua embotellada de la marca que acostumbro?...sabes que soy muy delicada con eso. -insiste ella, Haruka la mira un momento extrañada del tono ambiguo de su amiga.

-Bien, no tardo. -Añade no muy convencida y entonces sale del camerino, en cuanto la chica rubia sale, Michiru toma su teléfono y marca un número.

_-¿Si?_

-¡Owen! ¡Gran Kami en dónde te habías metido!... no sabes la angustia que teníamos todos.

-¡_Michiru! Te estuve tratando de localizar pero no respondías, es una bendición que hayas llamado, leí tus mails_.

-¿Por qué te negabas a contestarnos Owen?... Las cosas que han pasado han sido horribles, debes regresar.

-_Lo se prima, estoy en el aeropuerto detenido por la maldita niebla, pero tomaré el próximo vuelo a Tokio._

-Owen, las cosas se han complicado mucho, con la muerte de Rei deberías haber visto como está la pobre de Serena, la desesperación con la que te buscaba.

_-¿Me buscaba? -_con esperanza en la voz en chico.

-Claro, tanto ella como Axel y yo te hemos buscado por todos lados, Serena está deshecha, muy deprimida, angustiada, dolida… ha sido horrible para ella.

-¿_Entonces no está con Chiba? -_cuestiona Owen.

-Eso es justamente lo que me preocupa Owen. Desde la muerte de Rei y tu partida, Serena se está comportando de forma muy extraña. Axel me llamó, dice que ella y Darien van a casarse el sábado, pero estoy segura de que ella no lo ama, si hubieras visto con qué desesperación te buscaba, como nos gritó que te amaba, esto es terrible, debes regresar.

-_Regresaré Michiru, lo prometo, no dejaré que Serena crea que la abandoné, no es así, creí que ella se había decidido por quedarse con Chiba porque no respondió a mi mensaje_.

-No creo que le haya llegado Owen, ella estaba a dos pasos de la locura por encontrarte, algo debió pasar con ese mensaje… pero lo realmente importante es que vuelvas. -apremia la chica.

-_Voy a volver y aclararé todo con ella… sólo mantén encendido tu teléfono prima porque tú eres mi único contacto con Japón, no quiero llamarla ni avisar a nadie que volveré, si algo malo pasa podrían hacer algo por evitar que nos veamos, no confío en Chiba y no dejaré que eso pase, por eso espero llegar por sorpresa, quiero aclararlo todo_.

-Estoy en una gira a la que ya me había comprometido, mañana iremos a Saitama, pero a la hora que sea llámame, prometo no decirle a nadie sobre tu regreso, háblame cuando llegues a Japón.

-_Gracias Michiru, te debo mi felicidad, te quiero mucho_.

-Y yo a ti primo… no tardes por favor… algo en todo esto no me gusta. -termina ella y cuelga el teléfono, tan abstraída se halla en sus meditaciones que no escucha como la puerta se cierra lentamente, tras esta se haya afuera del pasillo Haruka Tenou con una expresión indefinida en su rostro, se ha quedado callada luego de oír la conversación de su amiga con Owen… ¡Owen! Al fin había parecido, la rubia debe sujetar su corazón para evitar que salga de su pecho con los latidos acelerados de saber al hombre que ama tan cerca de Japón…pero también tan cerca de Serena, ese solo nombre y ese pensamiento, saber que es por esa maldita mujer voluble que Owen se fue y por ella que regresa, la llena de ira y la hace tomar su celular al momento y marcar un número.

-¿Chiba?...soy Haruka, sí sé que estas ocupado con lo de la boda, pero si en verdad quieres que haya boda tienes que oírme… encontraron a Owen, y él va a regresar… tenemos que hacer algo definitivo. -acaba la rubia alejándose por el pasillo.

**Residencia Tsukino…**

Serena Tsukino está mirando unas fotografías de arreglos para la boda junto con Darien en la sala de su casa mientras Makoto se las muestra.

-Y esto es con el tema de lirios que en lo personal me encanta, es discreto como desean pero muy elegante y da personalidad a la decoración, podemos poner una arco en este punto para que enmarque su mesa. -dice emocionada Makoto de pié mirando la estancia. -aunque hayas adelantado la boda no podemos dejar de lado esos detalles, sólo se casa uno una vez.

-A mí me parece bien, el que deseemos algo sencillo no quiere decir que despreciemos tus consejos Mako, ¿Tú qué opinas princesa? -dice Darien tomando la mano de ella que al contacto de la suya parece regresar de un mundo muy lejano.

-Yo… está bien Darien, como tú decidas está bien. -dice ella, Makoto la mira asombrada con sus pupilas esmeralda, ya le había dicho TK que esa boda no estaba del todo bien pero ella no quería creerlo, ¿Cómo podría una mujer a punto de casarse tener esa cara y esa actitud?

-Si no es indiscreción, me gustaría saber por qué adelantaron la boda de esa forma tan intempestiva… sé que no me concierne del todo pero deseo saber porqué motivo haré trabajar de más al personal del "Green Delice".-cuestiona Mako.

-Tú eres de confianza Mako, además el haber adelantado la boda no tiene nada de extraño, simplemente llegó la carta en que aceptan mi incorporación a la Fuerza Aérea Japonesa y debo presentarme el siguiente Lunes en la base por lo que la boda se adelanta para mañana aunque sólo nos queden tres días de luna de miel. -explica Darien tratando de parecer tranquilo pero con una ansiedad evidente en su voz.

-Ya entiendo, y si de igual modo se aman y van a casarse da lo mismo días antes que después. ¿Verdad Serena? -cuestiona Makoto a la rubia, pero antes de que ella pueda decir algo, alguien llama a la puerta con insistencia extraña sacándolos de su abstracción, Luna abre la puerta y entonces las tres chicas se precipitan dentro.

-¡Queremos ver a la señorita Tsukino! ¡Por favor es Urgente! -dice ansiosa la pelirroja Hikari, Luna no sabe que decir.

-Está en la sala pasen. -añade el ama de llaves, las tres "Wild Cats" la ven y llegan a su lado.

-¡Señorita Tsukino! ¡Por favor venga con nosotros! -dice Anna tomándola de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? -asustada Serena de los rostros desencajados y preocupados de ellas.

-El joven Nataku… él ha… ha…-llora la rubia bailarina Kaori.

-¿Nataku?-pronuncia Serena ese nombre como quien lo hubiera borrado por completo del mundo y ahora lo recordaba, aquel pobre joven que debía estar sufriendo una tortura por mucho más dolorosa que la suya, el esposo de su amiga…

-Así es Tsukino sama, el joven Nataku ha desaparecido. -llorosa Hikari que no puede ocultar su angustia.

-¿Desaparecido?... ¿Nataku? -balbucea Serena.

-Estaba en casa de la señora Yamada luego de salir del hospital. -explica Anna.

-¿Nataku en el hospital? -cuestiona Makoto. -no supimos nada sobre esto.

-Es normal señorita Kino, la señora Chikane no quería que nadie se enterara del estado del joven Nataku ni de su intento de suicido. -completa Kaori.

-¿Suicidio? -asustada Serena. -¿Nataku intentó matarse?

-Incendió deliberadamente su apartamento hace varias semanas, quería morir. -narra Hikari.

Serena se queda callada, hasta ese momento no había entendido aún que había alguien más que estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de Rei, alguien que quizá tenía más derecho a sentirse abatido y sin fuerzas que ella misma. Nataku, ese pobre chico a quien su propia hermana había deliberadamente arruinado la vida, al imaginar la pena y el sufrimiento del esposo de Rei los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, no puede evitar sentir que ella es culpable de una parte del sufrimiento de Nataku, de no ser por su estupidez, por su cobardía, quizá Rei aún estuviera viva…

-Eso es de una cobardía absurda y sin nombre. -estalla Darien al lado de Serena con fuerte voz. -si Yamada no tiene la valentía de afrontar su pena entonces no era digno del cariño de Rei.

-¡No es verdad! -lanza furiosa Serena llorando alejando a Darien de su lado con un fuerte empujón. -¡Tú no sabes, tú no entiendes el dolor de saber que has perdido a la persona que amas! ¡No es cobardía! ¡Se necesita mucho valor y mucho amor para decidirse a vencer el miedo a morir con tal de estar a su lado! -todos se quedan mirando a la joven rubia que lanza aquellas palabras como si de verdad estuviera sintiendo algo semejante.

-Serena. -balbucea Makoto impresionada.

-Qué bueno que lo comprende señorita Tsukino, nosotras sabíamos que si alguien nos podía ayudar a hacer entrar en razón al joven Nataku era Usted. Se ha escapado de la casa de su hermana y no sabemos en donde está, tiene que ayudarnos a encontrarlo, él está aún convaleciente… ¡Por favor! -suplica llorando la pelirroja modelo Hikari tomando la mano de Serena, sin embargo Darien jala a la rubia de la mano y la atrae a él.

-¿El "Tiger" no tiene GPS? -pregunta Makoto.

-Lo tiene Kino sama, pero el joven Nataku no se fue en el "Tiger". -añade Kaori. -por eso estamos más angustiadas aún.

-Lo sentimos señoritas, pero lo que le pase a Yamada no es asunto nuestro, además hay algo que no saben, Serena y yo nos casaremos mañana. -dice con tono serio el joven, las tres "Wild Cats" miran a Serena asombradas.

-Lo lamentamos señorita Tsukino, no sabíamos eso… discúlpenos. -insiste prudentemente la rubia bailarina jalando a su compañera pelirroja suavemente hacia la salida. Las tres chicas se alejan lentamente, pero al verlas partir, algo duele muy dentro del alma de Serena, algo que le dice que ese pobre joven que sufre al grado de la locura por la mujer que ama y ella comparten muchas cosas y ella no puede ni quiere dejarlo solo.

-¡Esperen! -se oye la voz fuerte de Serena que detiene a las chicas. -ayudaré a buscar a Nataku.

-¡Serena! -estalla Darien.

-¡Gracias Tsukino sama! -emocionada y llorosa Hikari toma la mano de Serena.

-Lo haré. -decidida ella.

-Serena, mañana nos casaremos. -aterrado a su pesar Darien. -no puedes lanzarte a la búsqueda de un tipo deprimido y cobarde que lo más posible es que esté en un bar ahogando su pena en alcohol, además sabes que no debes agitarte ni esforzarte. -inquieto el chico de ojos azules sin querer hacer mención al estado de Serena.

-Darien, lamento decir esto pero tú no dictas mis actos. -con un resto de valor lanza la rubia sorprendiendo a las tres chicas y a Makoto. -Además si no encontramos a Nataku esta noche, no habrá boda. -terminante Serena, Darien la contempla anonadado de esa decisión y fuerza, de aquella determinación en las pupilas azules que lo retaban con valor, y se asusta de pensar en las consecuencias horribles que podría traer a su futuro contradecirla, además había algo más, un secreto temor que la llamada de Haruka había encendido en él.

-Si eso deseas, yo no te detendré. -cede al fin el joven, Serena sonríe.

-Chicas escuchen esto, iremos a buscar a Nataku en todos los lugares en que suele estar, Ustedes deben conocerlos bien, parques, bares, restaurantes, la empresa, la casa… debemos buscar también en lugares que conserven significado especial para él y Rei, Hikawa, el cementerio. -ordena Serena.

-Nos hacemos cargo de buscar en los lugares favoritos de Nataku sama, los conocemos bien. -asiente Anna.

-Y nosotros de los demás. -apoya Makoto tomando el hombro de Serena que le sonríe.

-Mako chan. -dice la rubia.

-¿En verdad creíste que te dejaríamos sola?... dame un momento para hablar con TK y verás que movilizamos a toda la Liga de Aces, encontraremos a Nataku amiga, te lo prometo.-anima la joven castaña.

-Iré contigo. -sonríe Serena.

-De ninguna manera, si insistes en buscar a Yamada, el que irá contigo soy yo. -dice seriamente Darien al lado de ella.

-Entonces es un hecho, nos mantenemos comunicados por radio y si alguien lo encuentra te llamamos, mantén encendido tu celular Serena. -termina Makoto saliendo de la residencia Tsukino junto con las tres chicas de los "Wild Cats". Serena entonces sale precitadamente tras ellas rumbo al patio de la mansión en que las chicas se alejan en sus autos seguidas del "Storm" ella camina directo a su S15 plateado del cual saca las llaves y sube al asiento del piloto seguido de Darien.

-¡Espera! ¡Serena espera! -asustado el joven, luego siente como tiembla de miedo a la sola vista del volante, pero se atreve y pone sus manos sobre este, al instante las mismas imágenes aterradoras del accidente de Rei se repiten en su mente sin cesar.

-¡Nooo! -grita tapándose los oídos aterrada dejando caer las llaves, Darien ha llegado a la puerta del piloto y la abre, luego se inclina hacia adentro.

-Princesa, no hagas esto, yo conduciré. -dice el chico de ojos azules, ella lo mira llorosa y se recorre al asiento del copiloto, Darien sube al S15 y tomando las llaves que ella ha dejado caer lo enciende y avanza por las calles de la ciudad, arriba del auto Serena limpia sus lágrimas y mira la noche estrellada.

-Rei, hermana, ayúdame a encontrar a Nataku. -casi reza ella en fervorosa plegaria mientras los autos avanzan por las calles. Dentro del "Storm" Makoto hace una llamada.

-TK… amor es Makoto, ¿recuerdas que estabas esperando un motivo para que la Liga regresara?... te tengo una noticia, necesitamos hacer un trabajo de rescate urgente y debes convocarlos a todos en el garaje ahora mismo…

-_Mako cariño, ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? -_responde la voz.

-Lo sé amor, pero si no es ahora jamás podremos hacerlo de nuevo, Nataku ha desaparecido.

-Gran Kami…

-Te explico después, ahora convoca a todos, nos vemos. -cuelga Mako el teléfono. -bonita víspera para una boda, ¡Regresamos a la acción! -sonríe la castaña mientras el motor del GTR verde ruge de forma descomunal tomando el camino a Shinjuku.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania…**

Akane Karasuma está sentada en aquel claro del jardín del castillo, entre unos ramajes de enredaderas que ocultan el pequeño paraje con una estatua griega de mármol blanco en que florecen los jazmines, es un lugar solitario y tranquilo oculto al resto del jardín, allí la joven pelirroja solloza con fuerza mientras las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos rojizos, la pena y la culpa están haciendo presa de ella mucho más después de conocer el resultado de las pruebas médicas que condenaban a Rei Hino al uso de la silla de ruedas de por vida.

-Gran Kami… ¿Es que acaso yo merezco perdón por todo lo que hice?...-dice ella.

-Todos merecemos perdón sin importar la escoria que hayamos sido. -asiente una voz tras ella que logra asustarla, gira la vista y mira como el joven alemán de cabello rojo avanza hacia ella.

-¡Usted!... ¿Cómo es que me encontró? -responde Karasuma en inglés.

-Porque yo conocía este lugar mucho antes que tú, también he tenido momentos en que necesito estar solo y reflexionar sobre los errores de mi vida, y este sitio tras las enredaderas parece ser el mejor en toda la mansión Hasegawa. -añade Rubeus sentándose al lado de Akane que lo mira llorosa. -¿Por qué ha huido Harima? -pregunta él. -todos en la mansión la buscan, "Thunder" envió a Yuuto a preguntar por Usted en la ciudad, la señorita Hasegawa está muy preocupada.

-¿La señorita? -extrañada Akane.

-Así es, se nota que ella le aprecia mucho Harima, ¿huyó al saber la noticia de que ella ya no podrá caminar? -cuestiona Rubeus, ella baja la vista.

-Es mucho más que eso señor Wolfhart . -añade ella con tristeza, luego sin que se explique por qué deja que su corazón se desahogue un poco con el joven alemán. -¿Alguna vez se ha sentido la peor escoria del mundo? ¿Alguna vez ha sentido vergüenza de estar traicionando a las personas que más lo han ayudado? ¿Alguna vez ha sentido que lo que hace es terrible y aún así no puede dejar de hacerlo? -un largo suspiro de Rubeus.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, la sensación de sentirse basura, el deseo interior de gritarle a la gente que traicionas que tenga cuidado y después el silencio que te abruma y te ahoga porque sabes que haces mal pero no puedes detenerte. -explica el alemán con una fuerza en su voz que asusta a Karasuma, pues ella sabe lo que ese dejo de dolor significa en esa declaración del joven, ella lo mira asombrada. -¿En verdad creyó que sólo usted tenía un pasado oscuro? -cuestiona Rubeus. -se equivoca Harima, todos tenemos algo vergonzoso que ocultar. -añade el chico.

-Señor Wolfhart … yo… no pensé que alguien como Usted…

-No es momento de hablar de mí, sino de ti, ¿Por qué no regresas?... no sé bien que cosa es lo que te tiene en este estado o qué puede ser tan malo para que huyas del lado de la señorita Hasegawa, pero no es un buen momento para ser cobarde, "Thunder" habló con nosotros y nos explicó sobre la lesión de su hija, al parecer el tratamiento será muy difícil y doloroso y ella necesitará de todo nuestro apoyo, sé que tú la conoces desde hace tiempo, que eran amigas en Japón y que ella te aprecia así que tú serás muy necesaria para ella. -opina Rubeus.

-No sé si pueda mirarla a los ojos luego de lo que hice. -dice llorosa ella, el pelirrojo le acerca un pañuelo.

-Escucha esto Harima, si es que tú tienes la fortuna de poder salir del fango, tómala, no creo que la señorita Hasegawa te la niegue, así que hazlo tú que puedes. -con melancolía el chico.

-¿Por qué me habla así? -asombrada Akane tomando el pañuelo que él le alarga.

-Porque creo conocer a las personas como nosotros, no somos los buenos de la historia, tampoco somos los malos, digamos que solo sucumbimos a veces a nuestras tentaciones aunque eso signifique traicionar, burlar, robar… -enumera Rubeus. -sé que eres como yo Harima, y no te juzgo sino que te comprendo, nos cuesta reparar nuestros errores, siempre lastimamos a quien más bien nos hace, y somos orgullosos, pero en el fondo, deseamos tener algo en que creer, alguien a quien ser leales.

-Tiene razón señor Wolfhart.

-Sólo Rubeus… somos amigos… ¿Cierto? -alarga la mano el joven.

-Cierto Rubeus… gracias. -dice la pelirroja y acercándose al joven le da un beso en la mejilla, luego sale de aquel lugar apartando las enredaderas y dejando al joven alemán perplejo y algo sonrojado, hasta que unos aplausos y una risa escandalosa y estridente lo hacen mirar a la mujer que se acerca por el lado opuesto.

-¡Hermosa comedia romántica cariño! -dice la mujer de cabello verde y escotado traje blanco.

-Esmeralda. -ruge Rubeus molesto. -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Te seguí, vi como salías de la mansión y me extrañó, llegué un poco tarde para escuchar la confesión completa, solo espero que no hayas soltado la legua de más con la criada japonesa de la inválida. -molesta la publicista.

-No tengo por qué responderte. -añade él.

-Lo siento Rubeus querido pero estamos juntos en este negocio, te recuerdo que tan comprometido estás en este fraude tú como yo, y si uno cae el otro también, como contador debes saber las consecuencias legales que tiene lo que estamos haciendo si es que lo descubren, así que sobra narrarte los peligros, espero que tu reciente afición por Japón no pase de una diversión temporal y no te involucres mucho con la competencia, o la consecuencias pueden ser terribles.

-No sé de qué hablas, sólo intentaba ser amable con ella. -se excusa Rubeus, Esmeralda de acerca a él y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven.

-Menos mal Rubeus, no me gustaría tener que quitarte del camino como quitaremos pronto a la inválida y todos sus aliados. -sonríe Esmeralda. -porque el plan sigue en pie… ¿Verdad cariño? -con tono insinuante la de cabello verde, pero contrario a lo que pasaba antes una mano fuerte de Rubeus la aparta de su lado sin miramientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Diamante te mandó a paseo de nuevo y no tienes diversión para esta noche? -hiriente el pelirrojo, ella le lanza una cachetada.

-¡Me ofendes! -dice furiosa la alemana.

-No lo creo, debes estar acostumbrada a este trato. -sonríe sobando su mejilla él. -y desde este momento te dejo claro dos cosas, uno, no soy sustituto de Diamante, y dos, no harás que me involucre en lo que sea que estés planeando hacer para dañar a la señorita Hasegawa, soy un asco de individuo y te ayudé en el fraude, pero más allá, no me involucraré… es todo. -y dando media vuelta se aleja por el jardín dejando sola a la alemana que furiosa lo mira alejarse.

-¿Es que acaso todos mis chicos están hechizados por esas malditas japonesas? -ruge furiosa. -pero no será por mucho tiempo, a Esmeralda Kessel nadie la desplaza. -Ruge la furiosa y celosa mujer y sale por el lado opuesto de Rubeus llegando al lugar en que espera un Aston Martin negro en el que sube y se pierde por el camino de la carretera a toda velocidad con música estridente.

**Tokio Japón.**

El taxi se detiene en uno de los barrios más concurridos y populares de Shibuya repleto de bares y lugares de diversión nocturna, el joven peliplateado baja del taxi y paga al conductor, luego camina por entre el mar de gente vestida de modos estrafalarios que salen o entran en aquellos lugares de diversión nocturna alumbrados por las luces de neón y con el ambiente lleno de olor a alcohol mientras la música electrónica suena por todos lados, el chico avanza hasta detenerse en un sitio en el cual se ven afuera algunas motocicletas chooper negras que preceden la entrada a un lugar de muy dudosa reputación, el joven sonríe al ver ese sitio.

-Buenas noches guapo… ¿Quieres compañía? -dice una maquillada chica de estola de plumas rosas acercándose a él y tomándolo del brazo.

-Lo siento preciosa pero no soy buena compañía esta noche. -se disculpa Nataku besando con galantería la mano de la mujer. -sigue tu camino. -y luego entra en aquel lugar.

-¡Que hombre!... este bombón es de los que uno desearía atender gratis. -sonríe la chica y luego suspira y se aleja a otro lugar.

Nataku entra en aquella cantina en que unos tipos juegan billar mientras beben o lanza dardos y se sienta en la barra.

-¿Algo de beber? -ofrece el cantinero.

-Cerveza, whisky, sake, vodka, cianuro… lo que tenga. -desganado Nataku lanzado un fajo de Yens en la barra. El gordo tipo toma los billetes y sonríe.

-Lo que ordene señor. -mientras le acerca las copas al joven que las bebe de un tirón sin fijarse qué está tomando, el cantinero lo mira asombrado. -solo por curiosidad señor… usted no suele frecuentar estos rumbos… ¿Cierto? -dice al ver la ropa del joven y su reloj.

-No le pago para hablar sino para darme licor. -ruge Nataku furioso limpiando su boca de la que escurre un poco de vino. -¡Más ahora! -exige molesto, el cantinero obedece y sirve más hasta que el joven ya afectado un poco por el vino le arrebata la botella de vodka y la bebe directamente de la botella.

-¡Gran Kami!... ¡Señor! ¡No haga eso! ¡Quiere intoxicarse! -se asusta el cantinero e intenta arrebatar al chico la botella pero este la quiebra en la barra con estrépito.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero intoxicarme! ¿Algún problema? -con voz de ebrio replica Nataku, el sonido de la botella rota hace que algunos de esos tipos que juegan y toman miren a la barra.

-Ninguno. -asustado el cantinero.

-Bien. -añade el chico y después con otra botella en su mano camina a la rockola en que un disco de heavy metal suena estridente, luego sonríe de lado. -odio esa música. -dice y lanza la botella sobre la rockola provocando un terrible estruendo, uno de los tipos de aspecto rudo, tatuajes y chaleco negro sin mangas que dejan ver sus músculos se acerca a Nataku y lo sujeta del hombro.

-¡Oye imbécil! esa música la puse yo.

-¡¡¿Y?!!... ¡Odio esa música! ¡Nadie escucha lo que yo no quiero! -ruge Nataku ya totalmente ebrio. -¿Tienes problemas con eso grandulón? -dice empujando al tipo hacia atrás, otros hombres del mismo aspecto de este se van acercando al lugar.

-Ya veo niño bonito, estás tomado, no me meto con ebrios. -cede el gigantón de los tatuajes.

-¡Quién está tomado! ¡No necesito estarlo para burlarme de un imbécil como tú! -dice Nataku y tomando un tarro con cerveza de una mesa se lo lanza al tipo en la cara, todos los del bar se retiran ante esta provocación. -¡Y qué harás ahora idiota! -le escupe Nataku, el hombre que se había estado conteniendo lanza un puñetazo directo al rostro del chico que lo lanza atrás, luego se abalanza sobre él y lo derriba en la mesa de billar en donde sigue golpeándolo en el estómago y el rostro, sus amigos intentan quitar de encima al gigante, cuando al fin lo logran el chico de cabello plata está herido y sangrante, pero el enfadado hombre lo toma de la camisa y lo lanza fuera del bar, Nataku cae en medio de la calle.

-¡Y no regreses aquí si valoras en algo tu vida! -ruge el tipo de los tatuajes, la gente que pasa afuera se retira al ver al joven golpeado y herido que se levanta con dificultad.

-Ese es el problema gigante… -sonríe Nataku. -que no la valoro. -sonríe el chico, el cantinero sale a la calle y corre junto al joven.

-Señor, olvidó su cartera dentro… si quiere un consejo, váyase de aquí, esos tipos son peligrosos, suelen traer armas, navajas o pistolas. -añade el hombre, pero Nataku solo sonríe.

-Justo lo que deseo. -y camina de nuevo dentro.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor que hace! ¡Lo matarán! -se asusta el cantinero. -¡Demonios! -luego mira la cartera del chico y busca entre sus tarjetas.-¿Nataku Yamada? ¿Galactic Enterprises?... ¿Serena Tsukino?...creo que llamare a alguien antes que lo maten.-añade entrando de nuevo.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Rei está observando en su silla de ruedas al lado de Diamante el final de la carrera de Carlos. Sus ojos amatista destellan y cierra los ojos al sentir la fuerza del aura del joven Meiou que acaba de superar ese gran reto, una lágrima cae de su rostro cuando el auto de Carlos atraviesa la meta en primer lugar y una vez que ha ganado hace que su auto gire en círculo al igual que festejaba su tío Ken. Las tres hermanas Müller corren a abrazarlo y a esperar que salga del auto, Zafiro al lado de Artemis solamente mira a Rei con sus ojos azules llenos de una dulzura que se escapa por ellos, mientras Diamante se inclina hacia ella.

-Reiko… no llores. -dice el chico limpiando con sus manos las lágrimas de Rei. -No debes llorar, lo que el japonés y todos deseamos mostrarte es que no estás sola, y que creemos que tú como todos puede superar sus dificultades. -dice el joven piloto tomando las manos de la chica, entonces Carlos llega corriendo a su lado.

-¡Viste eso Itoko san! ¡Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa! -dice Carlos llegando a ella y tomando su silla la hace girar, Rei ríe entre las lágrimas.

-¡Detente Meiou! -dice al fin, el joven con traje de piloto se detiene y se hinca delante de ella.

-Perdóname, estaba emocionado, no sabes cómo me ha costado empezar a entrenar y esta es mi primera prueba luego de estas duras semanas de entrenar, y estas belleza, lo que tienen de guapas lo tienen de exigentes, es como tener a cuatro Rei a mi lado, pero no me importó todo lo que tardé, estoy avanzando hacia mi sueño, puedes hacerlo tú también Itoko san… siempre me has dado el ejemplo de no ceder ante nada ni nadie, ahora no te puedes dar por vencida.

-Carlos. -asombrada ella de las palabras maduras que su amigo dice.

-Él tiene razón señorita. -dice una voz tras ella que pone su mano en el hombro de la enferma.

-¡Kara…!-pero se detiene ante el nombre que casi se escapa de sus labios. -Harima… -corrige al ver a la chica pelirroja.

-Disculpe mi tardanza señorita, no volverá a pasar, todos estamos listos para apoyarla, verá que salimos adelante juntas.

-Harima… yo… lamento si te hice sentir mal. -se disculpa Carlos.

-No te disculpes, ahora lo importante es la señorita. -le sonríe ella, Rei mira a todas esas personas que están dándole muestra de una amistad que ella jamás pensó encontrar, así que sólo se limita a responder.

-Yo… yo… creo que… -dice ella entrecortadamente. -aceptaré comenzar el tratamiento mañana mismo. -dice al fin, un grito de júbilo de Carlos corta la escena mientras las chicas aplauden y Diamante toma la mano de Rei dándole un beso respetuoso, a lo lejos Zafiro sólo sonríe y Artemis palmea la espalda del joven.

-Creo que lo hicimos, el fénix volverá a intentar volar. -dice Artemis.

-¿Fénix? -extrañado Zafiro.

-Es el nombre que suelo decir a mi hija, se le parece, ¿No crees? -responde el millonario.

-Fénix. -dice el joven médico paladeando cada sílaba y mirando a Rei con una mezcla de ternura y amor que lo hace sonreír.-es verdad, ella es un fénix. -termina Zafiro emocionado.

**Tokio Japón.**

Serena va en el auto plateado conducido por Darien, regresan del cementerio en donde han ido a buscar a Nataku sin éxito, en el alma de la chica rubia se ha instalado una angustia muy grande por el pobre chico y más aún al no saber nada de él.

-_Aquí Ciel Aino, monitoreando la zona de Yokohama, no tenemos rastro de Nataku, repito, no lo hemos localizado… cambio… -_se oye la voz en el radio del auto.

-Aquí Darien, enterado Ciel, gracias por la ayuda… cambio. -corta el chico de ojos azules.

-_Ami y Fye en Hakone, no hay señales de Nataku por aquí, hemos preguntado a los locales y tampoco lo han visto, creo que deben enfocar su búsqueda en lugares dentro de Tokio… cambio_. -corta Fye.

-Entendido Fye, cambio. -añade Darien. -tampoco Alexis y las "Wild Cats" han tenido suerte.

-Gran Kami… ¿En dónde está Nataku? -dice asustada Serena, Darien que conduce pone su mano sobre las de ella.

-No te alteres princesa, verás que encontramos a Yamada, sabes que debes estar calmada por el bebé, por eso no quería que te involucraras en esto. -serio él.

-¿Y querías que abandonara a Nataku?... ¡No haría eso jamás! -ofendida ella aleja sus manos de él.

-Tampoco dije eso, podrías dejar que alguien más lo buscara. -más calmado el chico, ella lo mira molesta. -si no lo encontramos antes de las doce, regresaremos a casa y es todo, no dejaré que te arriesgues más. -decidido el joven, Serena mira la luna menguante del cielo y suspira.

-Rei… tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo, sé que donde quiera que estés no puedes querer que él este mal, por favor Rei. -ora Serena esperanzada en ese instante su teléfono suena y ella contesta. -¿Si?... claro… si soy yo… ¿De dónde?... ¿Está seguro?... ¡Gran Kami! ¿Me puede decir la dirección?... -aterrada ella recibiendo la llamada. -¡Gracias! ¡Iremos enseguida! -cuelga ella. -sé en donde está Nataku Darien… ¡Lo encontré! -entonces el S15 hace un giro en la autopista, toma otro carril y se pierde entre las calles, avanzando con velocidad vertiginosa hasta entrar en los barrios de Shibuya y serpentear hasta la zona en que la rubia ha tomado al dirección.

-¿Estás segura que es aquí? -cuestiona Darien al ver el mal aspecto de la zona.

-¡Allí! -dice Serena angustiada al ver el nombre del establecimiento "OJO DE DRAGON", Darien se detiene y ella baja apresurada.

-¡Serena! ¡Espera no puedes ir sola! -pero es tarde porque ella se encamina ya hacia el lugar, sin embargo antes de que llegue, de las puertas del lugar sale disparado el pobre chico aún mas herido y sangrante, los tipos de negro salen tras él.

-¡Ahora sí maldito suicida! ¡Si regresas te mataremos! -ruge uno de los tipos, Serena asustada corre y se agacha al suelo junto al chico que escupe sangre.

-¡Nataku! -dice ella, el joven alza su vista hacia ella entre la sangre que escurre de sus ojos.

-Serena… -dice él, Darien se ha quedado a unos pasos mirando el estado del chico con asombro.

-¿Señorita Tsukino? -pregunta el cantinero, Serena mira al hombre. -esto es del joven, tiene aquí más de una hora bebiendo y provocando a esos tipos, me consta que lo hizo a propósito, intentamos detenerlo pero no pudimos, si Usted es su familiar, lléveselo de aquí. -pide el hombre, Serena toma la cartera.

-Gracias. -dice ella, Nataku ha caído en el suelo tosiendo, Serena se acerca a él y limpia su rostro. -Nataku, ¿Por qué haces esto? -dice entre lágrimas la rubia.

-Serena… -dice él. -vete a casa… y déjame… -pide el chico.

-No lo haré, no puedo dejarte, vas a venir conmigo. -dice ella e intenta levantarlo, Darien entonces se acerca.

-Déjame a mí. -pide y ayuda al joven a levantarse.

-Ambos… déjenme… no es su… asunto. -dice el joven, pero no tiene fuerzas de lanzar lejos a Darien quien camina con él hacia el auto, abriendo la puerta lo mete en el asiento trasero, Serena entra con él al auto y Darien solo en el asiento del conductor arranca.

-Darien, vamos a casa. -pide Serena.

-¿A casa?... princesa estás segura… creo que debemos llevarlo con su hermana, que las chicas esas lo atiendan. -sin ocultar su desprecio Darien.

-¡NO! -dice ella firmemente.-dije que lo llevemos a casa, nadie cuidará de él más que yo. -insiste Serena. Darien crispa sus manos al volante pero se limita a conducir, Serena en al asiento de atrás pone la cabeza de Nataku sobre sus piernas y con un pañuelo limpia la sangre del lastimado rostro.

-No… hagas esto… Serena… déjame morir… quiero morir… -dice él.

-Nataku, no digas eso, sé muy bien como te sientes, también deseaba acabar con mi dolor por un medio fácil, me porté como una cobarde. -confiesa Serena.

-¿Tú? -dice él asombrado.

-Si yo… pero ahora tengo algo por lo que luchar. -dice la rubia.

-Yo ya no tengo nada. -dice el herido, entonces Serena toma la mano de Nataku.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo te doy algo por lo que luchar? -dice ella, las pupilas doradas la miran llenas de pena, y tomando la mano del chico la pone en su vientre. Darien frena en seco y para el auto en una calle lateral.

-¡Serena! ¡No creo que Yamada deba saber! -asustado, pero Serena no lo escucha más y se acerca al oído del herido.

-Estoy esperando un hijo. -dice Serena, Nataku la escucha y aún en medio de su dolor, del alcohol y de las heridas reacciona y se levanta sentándose en el asiento y mirando a Serena que le sonríe.

-¿Un bebé?... ¿Tú?...

-Así es Nataku, un ángel que nos manda el cielo para que compense al otro ángel que nos dejó, ¿Y sabes otra cosa?... si Rei estuviera viva. -una lágrima rueda por las mejillas pálidas de Serena. -ella sería la madrina de mi hijo… -dice al fin. -como ya no está a nuestro lado… ¿Quisieras serlo tú? -pide ella, el azorado joven solo la mira.

-¿yo? -balbucea.

-Así es Nataku Yamada, te estoy pidiendo que seas padrino de mi hijo. -insiste Serena, el aún no sabe que contestar. -pero si dices que sí, deberás cambiar muchas cosas, no quiero que el padrino de mi bebé sea un tipo cobarde que no enfrenta el dolor. -añade ella, Darien molesto sólo mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Yo… yo… -añade Nataku. -acepto. -termina con una sonrisa, Serena lo abraza y él a ella, los dos lloran copiosamente, hasta que Nataku vencido por el dolor y el sueño se queda dormido lentamente, Serena lo acomoda en el asiento mientras Darien arranca el auto de nuevo.

-No debiste pedirle eso, yo quería que papá o tío Taichi fueran los padrinos. -molesto el chico.

-Nadie con mas derecho que Nataku Darien, y te diré algo más, si Nataku no es padrino de mi hijo, no me casaré mañana contigo y es todo. -dice ella, Darien la mira por el retrovisor.

-Si así estás feliz princesa, no tengo más que decir, se hará todo como tú quieras. -termina el joven. -sólo espero que no se te ocurra contarle a Yamada la verdad sobre el bebé.

-No lo haré si eso te preocupa, él solo sabrá que es tuyo. -balbucea Serena, esta confesión hace que el joven Chiba respire mas aliviado, y perfila el auto hacia la mansión Tsukino.

-Rei, gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlo, te prometo que de ahora en adelante lo ayudaré a salir de su depresión, y lo haré por ti. -dice Serena en una oración silenciosa.

_**Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, a las afueras de Paris**_

Owen se haya caminando de un lado a otro de la sala de espera mirando hacia afuera de las vitrinas del aeropuerto como la niebla se vuelve cada vez más ligera, hasta que una voz dice por el micrófono.

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 745 con destino a Japón de ANA, se les informa que la niebla está cediendo y que según informes del Instituto francés de meteorología habrá condiciones para despegar en una hora, repito, el vuelo175 de ANA con destino a Tokio, despegará en una hora, favor de abordar por la puerta F…puerta F_. -pide la aeromoza, una exclamación de júbilo de los pasajeros, mientras Owen esboza una gran sonrisa.

-Serena… espérame… voy por ti. -dice el chico de cabello azul esperanzado mirando su boleto, un boleto que para él representa la felicidad…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: Chicos, su dosis semanal de SRR servida y en la mesa, en cuanto a la velocidad, hemos visto el primer paso de Meiou en su carrera de F1, y si esto es el entrenamiento esperen las verdaderas carreras; por otro lado Rei y Serena parece que tienen algo más por qué luchar, Rei recupera sus deseos de pelear por su salud y Serena ahora tiene que salir adelante por su hijo, espero les haya gustado que la razón para qua Nataku deje de hacer tonterías y tome las cosas con valor sea el bebé, y en cuanto a Owen…ni se imaginan lo cardiaco que se va a poner esa carrera contra reloj para llegar a la boba…MUAJAJAJA…si somos malvados…nos vemos la semana entrante y ¡¡¡Feel the Revenge!!!**

**Gracias por su apoyo a todos =)**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	9. Chapter 8: Carrera por el Amor

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 8**

**Carrea por el Amor**

**Tokio Japón.**

El S15 color plata para al frente de la residencia Tsukino y de este baja Darien quien ayuda a Nataku a entrar en la casa, seguidos de Serena. Al verlos llegar Taichi Tsukino se asombra al ver el estado deplorable del joven.

-¿Serena?... ¿Qué le paso a este pobre hombre? ¿Por qué está aquí? -asustado el señor.

-Es el esposo de Rei, él… tuvo una pelea… -dice ella, Luna que va saliendo de la cocina contiene un grito.

-¡Joven Nataku! -dice asustada.

-Luna, por favor, lleva aguda caliente y vendas a la habitación de Rei, tenemos que curar a Nataku, y llama a Ami, debe verlo un médico. -solicita Serena subiendo la las escaleras. La señora acude rápidamente a atender las ordenes de la rubia mientras Darien en silencio total sube con Nataku pasando su mano por la espalda del pobre joven que apenas puede tenerse en pié.

-Serena… no hagas esto… déjame…-dice él débilmente pero al rubia no le hace caso, llega a la habitación que antes era de Rei y abre la puerta, enciende las luces mientras Darien deja el chico en la cama, y después sale con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos mira como Serena le quita a Nataku los zapatos y se sienta a su lado en la cama, mientras Luna va entrando con una charola.

-Señorita, aquí está lo que pidió, llamé a la doctora Mizuno, dijo que viene para acá. -añade Luna dejando la charola en el buró.

-Gracias Luna. -dice la Serena tomando una venda mojada en agua y limpia las heridas de Nataku quien contrae el rostro adolorido. -me quedaré a curarlo hasta que llegue Ami, Luna, ¿Podrías estar atenta a recibirla? -pide Serena, la señora solo asiente.

-Despreocúpese señorita… si necesita algo llámeme. -sale Luna cerrando la puerta, abajo en la sala Darien toma una copa mientras Taichi lo interroga.

-¿Qué significa la presencia de ese joven aquí Darien?

-Serena quiere ayudarlo, él está un poco trastornado por la muerte de Rei, era su esposo. -replica el chico de cabello negro sentándose en el sillón.

-Entiendo eso, pero si Serena quiere ayudarlo... ¿Por qué traerlo a su propia casa?...aquí será la recepción y mañana tendremos mucho trabajo, estarán aquí la señorita Kino y el equipo del "Green Delice" para decorar, no estamos como para atender heridos. -sin entenderlo el buen hombre.

-Lo sé tío, se lo dije a ella, pero no quiere entender, y yo no deseo contradecirla, no en este momento, así que preferí dejarla. -explica Darien.

-Pero a pesar de todo esto, mañana se casan… ¿Verdad hijo? -cuestiona angustiado Taichi.

-Así es tío Taichi, nos casamos mañana pase lo que pase. -con firmeza en la voz Darien.

Dentro de la habitación Serena limpia la herida de la ceja de Nataku y este gime un poco.

-Lo lamento, pero si no lo hago no podrá curarte Ami, estás muy lastimado. -dice ella.

-¿Como… -se detiene él porque el agua arde en las heridas. -como supiste donde estaba?…

-El hombre del bar me llamó, dijo que tenías mi tarjeta en su cartera, ¿Sabes que creo? -añade Serena ahora limpiando la barbilla y el labio reventado. -que el que tu tuvieras esa tarjeta es un milagro, yo le pedí al espíritu de Rei que me ayudara a encontrarte porque nos tenías a toda la Liga de Aces de cabeza, mas a esas pobres chicas de tu equipo, y pensar que antes me caían mal. -una sonrisa amarga del joven.

-No fue un milagro… yo tenía esa tarjeta porque la tomé del bolso de Chikane. -el solo nombre paraliza a Serena y la hace temblar. -aun no tengo idea de por qué… mi hermana tendría tu tarjeta… pero la tomé, iba a huir, iba a irme.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

-A Europa, a China, al fin del mundo, me daba igual, quería irme sin que nadie supiera, solo que pensé en llamarte cuando estuviera en el aeropuerto, tenía algo que darte. -dice el herido. -mira en la bolsa derecha de mi cartera. -pide Nataku, Serena abre la cartera que está en el buró y mira dentro de la bolsa que él indicó. Tomando con sus dedos un objeto con forma de estrella roja que reconoce enseguida, al verlo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-El arete de Rei. -dice dolida Serena.

-Pensaba que solo tú… podrías valorarlo… el senador Hino me lo dio el día de accidente, te vi llorar en el funeral de mi Fénix, y supe que de todos los que estaban allí, solo tu sentías lo mismo que yo. -Nataku la toma de la mano y Serena no puede evitar llorar y presionar el arete rojo en su mano.-como vez linda, los milagros no existe, todo tiene explicación.

-¿Sabes algo Nataku?...a mí me gusta creer que en los momentos más difíciles, si existen los milagros, no sé porqué pero pude sentir que Rei en donde quiera que esté se sigue preocupando por ti, y ella no querría que nada malo te pasara. -advierte Serena terminando de limpiar el lastimado rostro del chico que tiene un ojo en muy mal estado. -Nataku… prométeme que no volverás a destruirte de esta manera otra vez, por favor. -dice ella.

-Serena… lo que dijiste en el auto… que tú… tú vas a tener un bebé… y que yo seré su Padrino… ¿No era una alucinación? -pregunta el peliplateado.

-No lo era, es verdad, tú y Rei serán los Padrinos de mi hijo, pero debes prometerme que serás valiente y no te harás más daño, no quiero que el Padrino de mi hijo muera antes de que él nazca…

-Yo… no sé… que hace un Padrino… -balbucea el herido, ahora Serena limpia la sangre de los labios del joven.

-Es fácil, si algo malo me pasa a mí, tú cuidarás de él hasta que sea grande y vaya a la Universidad, es como ser su segundo Padre. -dice Serena.

-¿Es de Chiba? -cuestiona el herido, Serena involuntariamente tiembla ante esta pregunta.

-Sí. -dice débilmente.

-No me importa… para mi será solo tuyo, verás que… -una tos fuerte lo sacude. -que seré buen padrino, el mejor… ahora tengo algo por lo que vivir… de otro modo ¿Qué clase de padrino seré y qué ejemplo le daré? -sonríe Nataku, ella le regresa la sonrisa.

-Ese es el hombre que quiero ver de ahora en adelante… -pide la rubia, él solo sonríe.

-Gracias Serena… gracias… -dice Nataku, en ese momento llaman a la puerta y Luna abre lentamente.

-Llegó la doctora Mizuno señorita. -abre paso ella a Ami.

-Ami… qué bueno que llegaste.

-Gran Kami… ¿Qué le pasó a Nataku? -asombrada la peliazul.

-Provocó a unos tipos en un bar y le dieron una golpiza. -narra Serena.

-Y a solo días de ser dado de alta por la intoxicación… ¿En verdad Nataku quieres morir? -asustada Ami caminando hacia él y sacando algunas cosas de su maletín.

-Ya no doctora… antes si… pero ahora tengo algo por lo que ser fuerte… ¿verdad Serena? -pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

-Así es Nataku… ahora a obedecer a Ami para restablecerte. -acaba la rubia y deposita un beso en la frente del chico saliendo de la habitación, afuera el pasillo está lleno de los regalos que sus amigos han enviado para la boda, abajo todas las cosas que Makoto ha llevado, además de Darien y su Padre y todo este ambiente la abruma, así que decide mejor entrar a su habitación, cierra la puerta y enciende la luz de su lámpara. En un maniquí que enviaron de la Boutique está en vestido de novia que el día de ayer Darien había comprado con ella antes de que recibiera esa llamada de sus superiores y dijera que la boda se adelantaba, Serena tiene una media sonrisa de lado al ver el bello vestido blanco, a estas alturas ya no le importaba mucho todo eso, así que toma su celular y marca un número, espera un poco hasta que la voz terrible que odiaba más que nada suena en el otro lado de la línea.

-¿_Diga?_

-Señora… es Serena Tsukino. -tiene ella que contener el temblor que la acomete al escuchar aquella voz.

-¡_Serena! Qué alegría oír tu vos querida, dime en qué puedo servirte_. -irónica la mujer, Serena se contiene para no lanzar el celular contra el suelo.

-Llamo para decirle que Darien y yo encontramos a Nataku.

-¡_Nataku! ¡Dónde! ¿Está bien? -_la rubia tiene una sonrisa despectiva al escuchar la angustia de Chikane Yamada, le parece que la mujer que asesinó a la esposa de su propio hermano no debe quererlo tanto como aparenta.

-El está a salvo, no precisamente bien, algo golpeado, pero le aseguro que me encargaré de curarlo y que tendrá todos los cuidados, mañana puede enviar a alguien por él o venir Usted, como desee, ahora lo revisa el médico, quería avisarle para que esté enterada. -replica Serena.

-_Solo espero que no se te ocurra mencionarle a mi hermano una sola palabra de lo que sabes de mí_. -amenaza la voz.

-Cálmese señora Yamada, si alguien tiene claros sus alcances soy yo, Nataku no sabrá una sola palabra. -furiosa Serena cuelga y se acerca al ventanal mirando la noche. -¿Qué voy a hacer?... -dice abatida y toca su vientre. -todo será por ti… todo… -acaba llorando la rubia, luego camina hacia su tocador y abre un alhajero, toma la cadena de oro y en ella coloca el arete rojo, el cual se pone en el cuello como colgante. -Rei, de esta forma creo que te siento más cerca hermana, no dejes que la fuerza que me dabas se termine porque mañana la necesitaré más que nunca. -dice Serena sintiendo que ese pequeño objeto de rubí le daba esperanza, era casi como si Rei estuviera viva, así la sentía ella.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Akane Karasuma se haya trabajando esa mañana con verdadero ahínco en el garaje del equipo "Stones" sentada frente a una computadora. Sus ojos vagan destellando inteligencia mientras sus dedos se mueven con agilidad, tan abstraída está en su trabajo que no se percata de la llegada de alguien hasta que escucha la voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Muy ocupada? -dice la voz en inglés, ella gira la vista y mira al joven pelirrojo que le sonríe.

-Rubeus. -sonríe ella. -no te escuché llegar.

-Parece que hoy no hay actividad en el garaje, no están las chicas ni tampoco los Black.

-Artemis sama ordenó día de descanso, la señorita Hasegawa tenía su primer día de Terapia y el doctor Black fue a acompañarla al hospital, el joven Meiou aunque quería ir con ella recibió una "Tarea" como parte de su entrenamiento e irá a presenciar un entrenamiento del señor Dietr en Nürburing, quieren que comience a conocer el ambiente.

-Así que estamos solos. -con una sonrisa que provoca un sonrojo en la chica.

-Eso… eso parece… -Karasuma asombrada de la reacción que estaba teniendo regresa sus ojos a la pantalla de la computadora mucho mas por huir de los ojos de Rubeus que por seguir trabajando.

-¿Puedo saber en qué estás trabajando? -añade Rubeus.

-Es un proyecto que pensé anoche, al ver la práctica del joven Meiou y la actitud de la señorita Hasegawa, ella en verdad quiere volver a conducir y se esforzará en su terapia pero el médico dice que lo más prudente es que ella se adapte a su nueva situación, de modo que he pensado si sería posible que un auto se adaptara para poder ser manejado sin utilizar las piernas.-dice Akane.

-Es posible, sé de algunas empresas que adaptan automóviles comerciales para discapacitados, los controles del acelerador y freno están arriba para poderse maniobrar con las manos.-indica Rubeus.

-Así es, pero hay algo aun más interesante, quiero diseñar el tablero de mando y adaptarlo a un auto de carreras, quizá un MR2 o un McLaren. -opina Karasuma.

-¿Es eso posible?... para autos normales no lo dudo pero… ¿Para autos de carreras? -dudoso Rubeus.

-Debe ser posible, sería similar a los controles de los videojuegos de carreras de Autos que abundan en el mercado, debería trabajar mucho en adaptar los controles pero quizá sería posible que un auto de carreras se adapte al control manual, y si lo logro, la señorita Reiko podría volver a conducir. -emocionada Karasuma.

-¿Sabes de mecánica? -cuestiona Rubeus.

-Es uno de los talentos innatos de mi familia. -sonríe Akane. -si conocieras a mis hermanas menores, son gemelas, pero ellas son por mucho mejores mecánicos que yo, sé que si les hablara sobre este proyecto en menos de una semana tendrían el prototipo del auto.

-¿Y por qué no las traes aquí? -pregunta el chico alemán, Akane baja la vista. -¿Dije algo malo Harima?

-No… es solo que… ellas y yo estamos… distanciadas. -corta ella la posibilidad de seguir preguntando, Rubeus entiende que es un tema doloroso para ella y prudente cambia de plática.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?...

-Si quieres, podrías ayudarme a indagar el costo de algunos materiales, quiero presentarle el proyecto al señor Hasegawa con todo detalle. -Akane se levanta, toma una carpeta y la alarga a Rubeus, pero al dársela tropieza con la silla y cae, pero el joven la detiene del brazo.

-¡Cuidado! -dice él, un momento se cruzan sus ojos, Karasuma se sonroja muchísimo y Rubeus la mira con evidente emoción, los dos respiran agitadamente y la joven confusa se aleja de él. -Gra… gracias por ayudar. -confusa ella vuelve a su trabajo, Rubeus mira la hoja y luego a la chica pelirroja y piensa que si él no fuera la escoria que es, quizá fuera hermoso poder intentar algo con Harima Itsuko… pero por desgracia no era posible.

**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania…**

Zafiro y Artemis aguardan afuera del consultorio en el área de Psicología del hospital. El millonario parece tranquilo, el joven Schwarzmond algo agitado, sabe que el doctor Buhl ordenó primero que todo la atención psicológica como condición para comenzar el resto del tratamiento, y Zafiro no puedo ocultar que el daría media vida por poder escuchar lo que Rei le estaría confesando a la doctora Sahiro. El alto alemán de cabello canoso y bata médica llevando un block con datos llega en ese momento.

-Señor Hasegawa, vengo a comprobar que la paciente esté tomando su terapia con la doctora Sahiro, conseguimos una psicóloga japonesa para que la señorita tuviera la confianza de hablar en su lengua materna.

-Agradecemos eso doctor Buhl, sabe que por costos no debe detenerse, todo lo que sea necesario para mi hija. -apoya Artemis, en ese momento la puerta del consultorio se abre y en ella aparece la doctora Sahiro empujando la silla de ruedas de Rei quien aunque quiere ocultarlo limpiando sus lágrimas con el pañuelo no lo logra del todo, sus ojos están enrojecidos y hacen que Zafiro la contemple con un mundo de ternura en sus pupilas azules. Si hubiera sido menos tímido habría corrido a abrazarla…

-Doctor Buhl, señor Hasegawa, la señorita está lista para comenzar su terapia, la valoración psicológica fue extensa pero provechosa, y puedo certificar que Rei… Reiko Hasegawa. -se corrige la psicóloga a quien evidentemente Rei había contado toda la verdad. -está capacitada anímica y psicológicamente para comenzar su recuperación. -termina la doctora japonesa alargando a Buhl los papeles con la valoración, este los lee ávidamente.

-Parece que todo está bien señorita Hasegawa, creo que por hoy sería prudente que regresara a su casa y descansara, mañana iniciaríamos con la rehabilitación. -opina el especialista.

-¡No! -grita decidida Rei. –por favor doctor Buhl, quiero comenzar ahora mismo. -añade con determinación que hace sonreír al Alemán y a Artemis mientras Zafiro siente latir su corazón con mucha más velocidad al descubrir la fuerza que Rei tenía. Buhl preocupado mira a la psicóloga.

-Ella puede doctor Buhl. -es el dictamen de la doctora Sahiro.

-Perfecto, entonces señorita Hasegawa, comenzaremos ahora mismo, llamaré a personal de enfermería que la traslade al área de fisioterapia y…

-No es necesario maestro, yo lo haré. -opina Zafiro quien se acerca a Rei tomando la silla.

-Reiko querida, ve a tu terapia y da lo mejor de ti, nos veremos en dos días para la siguiente sesión, le daré a tu padre mi teléfono, me puedes llamar a la hora que sea para hablar. -ofrece sonriente la psicóloga.

-Gracias doctora. -termina Rei mientras se aleja con Zafiro y Buhl por los pasillos, Artemis se acerca apoyado en su bastón y estrecha la mano de la doctora.

-Doctora Sahiro. -añade hablando en japonés. -por lo que puedo deducir ella le contó la verdad.

-Así es señor Hasegawa, y créame que puede estar tranquilo, se guardar secreto profesional, solo le diré dos cosas, la primera, la chica es de una fuerza asombrosa, creo que parte del motivo por el que ha resistido tanto es su formación Shinto, sabe que los japoneses creemos en el equilibrio y la fuerza del espíritu, para alguien más habría sido devastador… y lo segundo, ahora que ella ha asumido su condición y comenzará el tratamiento sería recomendable que la señorita tuviera una ocupación, se que Usted es un hombre de negocios, y ella tenía experiencia en el manejo en esta área según me ha contado cuando estaba en Japón, le ayudaría mucho el sentirse útil y tener más actividades que solo las propias de la rehabilitación. -anima la psicóloga, Artemis sonríe.

-No había pensado esa opción, después de todo ¿Quién mejor para manejar los negocios de la escudería Hasegawa que la hija del dueño?...seguiré su consejo doctora y gracias. -acaba Artemis mientras se aleja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, luego toma el teléfono de su saco y marca un número.

-¿Yuuto?... si, se que estas en las compras pero quiero hacerte un encargo, pasa al Ministerio para preguntar sobre los trámites de cambio de testamento me urge que estén listos, sí, he pensado cosas nuevas últimamente y tengo interesantes planes para Reiko.

-¿_Y qué hay de los jóvenes Schwarzmond? ¿Todo queda como había dispuesto señor?_ -se oye la voz del mayordomo.

-Así es Yuuto, ellos seguirán siendo mis herederos personales, pero en cuanto a la fortuna de Audrey, el castillo Schmiedburg y sobretodo la Escudería Hasegawa, lo justo es que mi hija sea quien herede. -añade por el teléfono Artemis. -además, yo estoy demasiado cansado ya de ser un hombre de negocios y he pensado en ceder la presidencia del consorcio a Rei…tu solo ocúpate de los trámites y el papeleo, esta tarde quiero ver todo sobre mi escritorio.

-Como ordene señor. -asiente el mayordomo, Artemis cuelga su celular y una amplia sonrisa inunda sus facciones.

-Al fin, tengo una heredera. -sonríe satisfecho el ex corredor.

**Tokio Japón.**

Temprano por la mañana, Nataku Yamada baja las escaleras de la mansión Tsukino ayudado por Hikari y Kaori. Su aspecto es realmente lamentable, el labio reventado, la ceja partida, un ojo en pésimo estado, una venda en la cabeza, en una mano y en el abdomen pues lleva la camisa desabotonada por el fuerte dolor en las costillas, tras ellas baja Serena.

-Con cuidado… no debe moverse mucho. -dice angustiada ella.

-Tranquila Tsukino san, llevaremos al joven Nataku a casa de su hermana y cuidaremos de él hasta que se restablezca. -anima Hikari. Al fin llegan al final de la casa y abren la puerta en donde espera el "Phanter", Kaori abre la puerta de atrás.

-Joven Nataku, recupérese pronto por favor, esta es la receta que dejó la doctora Mizuno. -añade Luna dando a Hikari el papel.

-Luna… no tengo como agradecerles… a ti y a Serena… todo lo que hicieron por mí. -sonríe el peliplateado.

-Agradézcalo cuidándose mucho joven Nataku. -sonríe la buena señora.

-Serena, gracias por todo, vendré a verte en cuanto pueda volver a conducir, no dejaré que nadie más que yo te lleve al médico, haré bien mi papel Serena y cumpliré mi promesa. -asiente Nataku, la rubia besa la mejilla del lastimado chico.

-Lo sé, así es como Rei quisiera verte Nataku, como quisiéramos verte todos los que te queremos, vamos a salir adelante juntos, verás que sí. -termina la rubia, Nataku asiente y entra en el auto acompañado por Hikari la cual cierra la puerta mientras el carro negro sale de la mansión Tsukino.

-Señorita Serena, ¿me contará ya qué cosa le dijo al joven Nataku para hacerlo cambiar? -intrigada Luna que algo presiente.

-No aún Luna, no aún… cuando todo esto de la boda termine, prometo contarte todo, antes sería poco prudente. -con rostro desencajado Serena. Justo en ese momento el "Storm" seguido de varias camionetas con el logotipo de "Green Delice" del GTR verde baja Makoto y muchos jóvenes con el informe del restaurante.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡De prisa que todos saben sus comisiones! ¡Vamos vamos que la ceremonia es a las doce! -aplaude la chef. Todos los empelados comienzan a sacar de las camionetas las flores, cajas y telas de forma ordenada y exacta. -Serena, lamento la demora, ahora mismo nos ponemos a trabajar, Setsuna dijo que venía con la maquillista amiga de Mina a las nueve, así que debes meterte a bañar ahora mismo. -apremia la joven Castaña jalando a Serena dentro de la casa.

-Calma Mako, estaré lista.

-¡Darien! ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Desde este momento te vas al departamento con TK y no regresas hasta la hora de la boda! No debes ver a Serena es de mala suerte.-añade Mako.

-Ya voy Mako. -dice el joven. -nos vemos princesas, te amo. -dice Darien intentando besarla pero ella gira levemente y el beso se lo da en la mejilla.

-Hija, nos vamos, regresamos después. Serás la novia más hermosa de toda la tierra. -la abraza su Padre.

-Por cierto tío, ¿A qué hora llega papá? -pregunta Darien.

-Mi amigo Tamahome llegó ayer, pero no quería decírselos, no quería causar problemas porque sabía estaban muy ocupados, además quería darles la sorpresa, dijo que nos alcanza en el departamento de TK.

-Papá y sus sorpresas. -añade Darien, y junto con Taichi Tsukino sale de la casa.

-Serena, antes de comenzar con todo esto, tengo algo que preguntarte. Verás, esta mañana fui a recoger las flores a Shinjuku y me topé con Axel Tenou, él me vio cargando los autos y me preguntó si tendría un evento, cuando le dije de tu boda se sorprendió mucho, él pensaba que sería el Sábado. -narra Mako, la más completa extrañeza se plasma en las pupilas azules de Serena.

-Eso no es posible, Darien dijo que él avisaría a todos que la boda se adelantó. -asombrada Serena.

-Axel no sabía nada Sere, ni él ni Michiru, me dijo que le avisaría porque ella estaba de gira y terminaba justo el Viernes para asistir a la boda, no creo que Axel haya mentido, en verdad parecía sorprendido.

-No entiendo Mako, sabes, yo no me he sentido del todo bien con lo que ha pasado y no me ocupé de detalles, pero no sé porqué Darien haría algo como no avisarles a ellos.

-No te abrumes Sere, debió ser alguna equivocación, con lo apresurado de la boda todos estamos de cabeza, más el pobre de Darien, así que no te preocupes porque yo le he dicho ya a Axel y vendrá de todas formas. -anima la joven castaña temerosa de haber provocado quizá un problema. - ahora ven conmigo que hay mucho que arreglar. -añade Makoto jalando a Serena hacia las escaleras pero ella aún parece pensativa y ausente.

Por la carretera hacia Saitama avanza esa mañana el EVO blanco con el halcón pintado en sus costados a una velocidad terriblemente asombrosa, Axel Tenou va en el automóvil conduciendo con una mano mientras con la otra toma su teléfono.

-Michiru… responde por favor… -desesperado el chico haciendo un intento más, sabes que su novia se halla de gira pero le extraña que no responda.

_-¿Axel? -_es la voz de Michiru.

-Amor, hasta que respondes, llevo tratando de localizarte desde las siete.

-_Lo lamento Axel, ayer puse a cargar mi teléfono pero por inexplicable razón no tenía batería y no me percaté_, _además no encuentro a Haruka por ningún lado, ella y el "Géminis" desaparecieron._

-Ya no importa, debes saber algo, esta mañana fui a recoger unas refacciones a Shinjuku con Akira, y al salir vi a Makoto en la tienda de flores cargando las camionetas del "Green Delice", se que dirás que no tiene nada de particular eso, pero cuando le pregunté el motivo, me dijo que eran para la boda de Serena y Darien.

-_Pero si la boda es el sábado. -_extrañada Michiru.

-Ese es el problema, adelantaron la boda, se casan hoy a las doce del día.

-¡_Gran Kami! ¡¿Por qué no estábamos enterados de nada?!_

-Eso no es lo peor cariño, sino que Makoto daba por hecho que si lo estábamos, esto no me está gustando nada.

-_Axel, hay otra cosa aún peor, Owen llamó._

-¡Que! ¡Al fin lo hizo! ¡Dónde está!

-_Viene para acá, solo que me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie, él cree que se casan el Sábado y quería llegar de sorpresa, me llamó antes de abordar el avión, llega en el vuelo 324 de Air France a las 11_

-Dime algo, ¿Owen aún ama a Serena? -cuestiona Axel.

_-¡Claro que la ama! ¡Me lo dijo!_

-Entonces no te preocupes que yo haré que llegue a tiempo así debamos interrumpir la boda, a mi amigo nadie le quita la novia.-casi jura el rubio.

-_Axel, cariño, tienes que ayudar a Owen a llegar a tiempo, debes hacerlo, yo no puedo ir porque debo salir a tocar justo a las doce, pero mantenme informada… Axel… no podemos dejar solo a Owen_.

-Yo lo sé, te doy mi palabra que haré todo por ayudarlo.

-_Por eso te amo_. -añade Michiru, una voz se escucha por el teléfono.

-"Señorita Kaioh, favor de regresar al ensayo a la sala de conciertos".-se oye una voz por el teléfono.

-_Me llaman debo colgar_.

-Deja todo en mis manos cariño, nos vemos. -cuelga Axel, en ese momento hunde el freno y el "Tsubasa" realiza un derrape casi imposible en la carretera girado 180 grados y cambiando de carril. -¡Si creyeron que era muy fácil engañar a un Tenou se equivocan! ¡Owen voy por ti! -promete Axel mientras el auto regresa ahora por la misma autopista en dirección a Tokio.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Yuuto atraviesa los elegantes pasillos del castillo en dirección a la sala y al llegar abre la puerta caminando hacia el lugar en que se hallan los jóvenes, sonríe al escuchar las exclamaciones de Carlos Meiou que sentado en uno de los sofás con las cuatro chicas del equipo "Stones" detrás y Akane Karasuma observando todo tiene en sus manos un control de videojuegos mientras Rei en su silla de ruedas tiene el otro. Los controles están conectados a una gran pantalla de televisión y se escucha el sonido de los efectos especiales del videojuego, Zafiro Schwarzmond se haya sentado en una silla al lado de Rei mientras Diamante y Rubeus están sentados en unas sillas a su lado.

-¡Toma eso Itoko san! ¡Elegí usar el NOS! -estalla Meiou. -¡Y Carlos Meiou toma la delantera y el público enloquece!... ¡Hey! ¡Dije enloquece! -reclama Carlos mientras las cuatro chicas gritan emocionadas tras él que sigue presionando los controles.

-¡Reiko usa el botón X! ¡Aplica tu NOS! -emocionado Diamante.

-¡Esto es horrible! ¡Jamás podré controlar un auto de ficción! -se queja Rei quien suda copiosamente moviendo su control y presionando botones.

-¡¡¡¡SIIIII!!!!.-grita Carlos entre los aplausos de las hermanas Müller.-¡¡¡El piloto de la escudería Hasegawa ha ganado el título Prostreet de Alemania!!!.-dice el chico subiéndose al sillón y haciendo una reverencia.

-¡¡¡¡SIIIII!!!! -grita Carlos entre los aplausos de las hermanas Müller. -¡¡¡El piloto de la escudería Hasegawa ha ganado el gran premio de Alemania!!! -dice el chico subiéndose al sillón y haciendo una reverencia.

-Creo Dietr que me debes doscientos euros. -reclama Rubeus su apuesta a Diamante que fastidiado saca su cartera y le paga.

-Lo dije, no puedo con estas cosas. -asiente Rei derrotada.

-Reiko sama, debe poder, si no aprende a controlar los autos en videojuegos jamás podrá con mi proyecto. -suplica Karasuma.

-Señorita Itsuko, Meiou, chicas… creo que esto es una tontería, no es conveniente estresar de más a la señorita Hasegawa que bastante ha tenido hoy con el inicio de su rehabilitación. -algo molesto Zafiro.

-Anda hermano relájate, esto es también parte de su terapia, "Thunder" dijo que estaba bien y el doctor Buhl cuando lo llamamos también estuvo de acuerdo. -anima Diamante.

-Así es Zafiro, además aunque es dificilísimo usar estos controles a mi no me molesta y haré todo por poder volver a conducir. -sonríe Rei.

-Así que, ¿Qué dices Itoko san? ¿Me das la revancha? -pide Carlos.

-Lamento interrumpir carrera tan emocionante, pero el señor Artemis desea hablar con su hija en privado, estoy aquí para conducirla al estudio. -pide Yuuto.

-¡Oye Alfred! ¡Si apenas estábamos entrando en calor! -se queja Carlos.

-Está bien Yuuto, iré. -asiente Rei y el anciano tomando la silla avanza con ella por el lugar hacia la salida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién quiere tomar en sus hombros el gran reto de vencer a Carlos Meiou? -desafía el chico ofreciendo el otro control.

-Será para mí un placer mostrarte como se juega de verdad chiquillo.-asiente Diamante.

-Hecho señor presumido, veremos si eres tan bueno en la realidad virtual como en tu entrenamiento.

-¿Aceptas que soy bueno? -sonríe Diamante.

-Dije "veamos". -ofendido Carlos, Diamante toma el otro control.

-¿Y bien chicas? ¿Quién apuesta a favor de Diamante y quien de Meiou? -pregunta Rubeus.

-¡Ciento cincuenta euros por el señor Dietr! -ofrece Calaverite.

-¡Doscientos por Charlie! -estalla Bergerite. La algarabía de voces y gritos domina toda la sala, únicamente Zafiro permanece con la vista fija en la puerta por la que Rei ha desaparecido con Yuuto ajeno a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

En el estudio, Rei tiene en sus manos temblorosas el papel en el que se posan sus ojos asombrados mientras Artemis y Yuuto la miran detenidamente.

-Artemis sama… esto es… es… demasiado para mí. -añade Rei conmovida.

-Al contrario Rei. -añade Artemis levantándose de su silla y apoyando en su bastón acercándose a ella. -para quien es demasiado el que aceptaras es para mí. -dice llegando al lado de la chica. -si firmas esos papeles entonces legalmente serás mi hija, no solo por encubrir tu personalidad sino de verdad, hemos arreglado todo y si aceptas, serás de ahora y para siempre Reiko Hasegawa… mi hija. -pide ansioso el buen hombre, Rei lo mira conmovida y toma el bolígrafo que está sobre el escritorio, con el cual firma y alarga a Artemis el papel.

-No tengo que pensarlo mucho Artemis sama, tú te has portado más como un Padre para mí que quien lleva mi misma sangre, y te prometo que haré que te sientas orgulloso de haberme dado este gran regalo.

-Ya lo estoy hija. -sonríe Artemis y los dos se abrazan, Yuuto atrás de ellos enjuga una lágrima conmovido. -ahora Reiko, te pediré el primer favor como mi hija.

-Lo que sea Artemis, tú has hecho mucho por mí y yo trataré de corresponder.

-Ahora que eres una Hasegawa, quisiera que te comenzaras a dedicar a administrar mis negocios. -Rei lo mira azorada. -así es Reiko, la Escudería Hasegawa es una enorme empresa que necesita de una mano fuerte y joven con metas nuevas e ideas frescas para expandirse y prosperar, sé que tú te hacías cargo de la empresa de tu madre y tus tías casi sola, y confío en que poco a poco podrás hacer lo mismo con mis negocios que ahora son los tuyos. -añade Artemis tomando la mano de ella. -no será rápido, sino poco a poco, Yuuto y yo te pondríamos al corriente de todo y solo cuando tu nos digas que estás lista, sería un orgullo para mí cederte la presidencia. -asiente Artemis.

-Pero yo... no sé si pueda… en mi estado… -se disculpa ella.

-Es un reto más Reiko, y los Hasegawa no nos rendimos ante ellos. -dice el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Acepto. -determina la joven de cabello negro mientras Artemis y Yuuto cruzan una inteligente mirada, al parecer, todo en el Castillo Schmiedburg estaba por cambiar.

**Tokio Japón.**

Una correcta joven uniformada recibe en la entrada de la residencia Tsukino a los invitados, Ami y Fye llegan en ese momento, el doctor rubio pulcramente vestido de blanco y la guapa joven peliazul con un vestido corto color turquesa de tirantes y un sombrero, entran y observan el hermoso decorado con arcos de lirios y hermosos adornos de la misma flor entre telas colgadas del techo que le dan el aspecto elegante y romántico propio de una boda.

-Es hermoso, creo cariño que contrataré a Makoto para decorara la capilla en nuestra boda, para no ser experta, hace un trabajo exquisito. -comenta la doctora.

-¿Es esa Haruka? -pregunta Fye al ver a la rubia conversando con Anna Shields.

-Sí, la misma, no sé porqué está en esta boda considerando su historia pasada con Serena. -comentó Ami.

-Vamos cariño, luego de que Serena se va a casar con Darien no creo que quede entre ellas ninguna rencilla, no pienses mal. -termina Fye y los dos avanzan hacia un lugar en que Setsuna y Ciel charlan con Alexis Tomoe y TK; un cuarteto de cuerdas ambienta la recepción a la que además de los invitados de la Liga solo hay algunos hombres con uniforme de aviación y sus esposas, es algo sumamente familiar y discreto, justo en ese momento entra Darien Chiba luciendo su tuxedo negro y lo acompaña Taichi Tsukino y el hombre de cabello negro y ojos color miel muy parecido a Darien, Tamahome Chiba.

-¡Ha llegado el novio! -exclama Fye quien va a felicitar a Darien con los demás provocando una algarabía de voces, Darien recibe abrazos y felicitaciones de sus superiores de la Fuerza Aérea y de sus amigos, finalmente la joven rubia de largo vestido azul rey se acerca a él.

-¿Puedo cruzar unas palabras con el novio? -pregunta Haruka tomándolo del brazo y lo lleva a un lugar alejado en donde los dos hablan.

-Llamé al aeropuerto, el vuelo viene retrasado, pero de igual modo no puedes arriesgarte, en cuanto llegue el juez que se haga la ceremonia y después busca cualquier pretexto para llevártela de aquí porque yo que lo conozco sé que hará todo por encontrarla.

-No te preocupes, ya he pensado en todo. -le responde Darien. -aquí está lo que pediste. -alarga él una tarjeta que ella guarda en su bolso.

-Una cosa más Chiba, yo hice mi parte, espero hagas la tuya y logres que ella se enamore de ti y olvide a Owen.-ansiosa Haruka.

-Eso dalo por hecho. -termina Darien. -te diré algo más para que estés tranquila, el verdadero motivo de esta boda, es que Serena está esperando un hijo mío. -lanza el joven, Haruka lo mira primero sorprendida y después sonríe y le estrecha la mano.

-Felicidades Chiba, es justo lo que deseaba escuchar. -termina la rubia.

En su habitación, Serena ayudada por Luna y Makoto termina de arreglarse, en el espejo se refleja su imagen con el hermoso vestido blanco, sus cabellos rubios sujetos en un peinado alto con un adorno de lirios pequeños en él, se ve realmente hermosa, pero seguramente se viera mucho más bella si su rostro correspondiera con su atuendo exterior, el aire ausente y triste no desaparece del todo.

-Serena, creo que el adorno que llevas en tu cuello no corresponde del todo con tu tocado de novia, se que entre tus alhajas debes tener algo mas propio. -opina Mako.

-¡No! -grita la novia asombrando a Luna y a Makoto por la fuerza con que ha gritado. -no quiero quitármelo, es lo único de mi hermana que llevaré este día. -añade ella, las dos mujeres se miran y Luna hace una significativa seña a Mako para que calle.

-Si así lo quieres linda, está bien, la que debe estar cómoda eres tú, es el día más feliz de tu vida. -termina la chica castaña y sigue arreglando la falda del vestido, Serena en cambio siente que aquellas palabras resuenan en su mente con doloroso eco.

-Chicas lamento interrumpir pero es hora de bajar, ha llegado el juez. -toca Ami la puerta. -¡Serena te ves preciosa! -exclama asombrada.

-¿Verdad que si Ami? -orgullosa Makoto y las dos chicas escoltan a Serena por el pasillo hasta las escaleras por las que baja, al verla bajar los invitados tienen una exclamación de asombro, Taichi se acerca a ella y conmovido le da la mano besando su frente.

-Estas bellísima princesa, sé que tu madre estaría muy feliz de verte así. -dice el hombre rubio. Serena mira a su Padre, y piensa que quizá si su madre viviera jamás la habría dejado tomar esta decisión de la que ni ella estaba segura.

-Gracias Padre. -dice ella débilmente, después se acerca Tamahome Chiba.

-Serena, hija, cuando Darien me dio la noticia no podía creerlo, viajé a pesar del peligro para mi corazón porque no podía estar lejos el día más feliz en sus vidas, este matrimonio pondrá fin a la cadena de desgracias que hemos vivido todos, Hiroko y Serenity estarán tan felices estén donde estén. -añade Tamahome besando la mano de Serena.

-Tío Tamahome… -conmovida Serena, Taichi toma el brazo de Serena y avanza con ella hacia la mesa en que el representante de gobierno aguarda con un sonriente Darien que no puede ocultar su dicha, todos los invitados observan parados a los lados el tránsito de la novia y su Padre, Haruka en una esquina del salón observa sonriente, y únicamente Luna arriba de la escalera llora, porque algo dentro de su corazón le dice que eso no está bien…

_**Aeropuerto Narita Tokio Japón.**_

Los pasajeros salen de aquella sala del aeropuerto con sus maletas al hombro o en la mano buscando a sus familiares y amigos, el joven de cabello azul con lentes oscuros marca ansiosamente un número de teléfono mientras avanza entre la gente.

-¿Por qué no contestas Michiru?... -desesperado el joven.

-¡Owen! ¡Owen demonios estás sordo! -lo jala el joven rubio del brazo desconcertándolo un poco.

-¿Axel?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Recogerte, que otra cosas, tu maldito vuelo se retrasó media hora. -exhalado Axel jalando a Owen sin miramientos entre la gente del aeropuerto hasta salir a la calle.

-¿A qué se debe esto Axel? No entiendo. -extrañado el actor se zafa de la mano de su amigo.

-Te diré a que se debe, Serena se casa a las doce de este día. -lanza Axel la noticia que deja a Owen paralizado completamente.

-Michiru me dijo que se casaba el Sábado… esto no puede ser. -extrañado el joven.

-Deja tu asombro para después y sube ya. -llama Axel abriendo la puerta del "Tsubasa" en donde lanza las dos maletas de Owen, quien sube al auto. -cambiaron la fecha de la boda y nadie nos avisó ni a Michiru ni a mí, me acabo de enterar.

-Axel, Serena no se puede casar, yo la amo. -anhelando Owen, Axel perfila el auto a la salida del aeropuerto y desesperado usa su claxon.

-Eso ya lo sé y le prometí a Michiru y a mí mismo que no dejaremos que se case, te voy a llevar allá para que impidas la boda. -con determinación Axel.

-¿Impedir la boda? -cuestiona extrañado Owen para quien parece ser mucha información de golpe.

-Así es amigo, llegas, gritas "Yo me opongo" tomas a Serena en tus brazos, los espero afuera y te la llevas lejos, ¿Entendido? -enuncia el joven Tenou quien al fin consigue salir del aeropuerto.

-Axel… son casi las doce. -dolido Owen.

-Así es amigo, pero vamos en el "Tsubasa". -sonríe el rubio hundiendo el acelerador mientras el EVO blanco resuena con un rugir de motores y se pierde serpenteando por la autopista a una velocidad terrible. -ahora dime porqué te desapareciste así… -cuestiona Axel a su amigo mientras sigue su carrera por las calles de la ciudad.

-Pensé que Serena se había decidido por Chiba, ella y yo nos íbamos a ir a Europa juntos, la esperé en el aeropuerto pero no llegó, pensé que algo había pasado y le envié un mensaje para que me alcanzara en Hong-Kong, en esa carta le daba la libertad de que si había elegido a Chiba se quedara con él, si el elegido era yo, ella me alcanzaría o al menos me llamaría… no lo hizo… y yo me sentí tan mal que reaccioné de forma estúpida y me encerré en no querer saber nada de Japón, solo trabajé y trabajé como loco para olvidar…casi me acabo de enterar del accidente de Rei y entonces decidí regresar.

-¿Te digo algo amigo?... hay muchas cosas que no me gustan en esto, es demasiado para ser coincidencia. -añade Axel mientras acelera aún más pasando un semáforo en alto y los autos que van pasando se abren a los lados evitando el colapso entre sonidos de claxon.

-¡Axel ten cuidado! quiero llegar rápido pero vivo. -se espanta Owen, en ese momento los sonidos de unas sirenas de policía se escucha detrás.

-¡Mierda! ¡Lo que nos faltaba! -ruge Axel. -vamos a perder a los uniformados, sujétate. -añade Axel y toma una vía lateral saliendo de la autopista.

-_¡Aquí patrulla FD 32, tenemos una situación de exceso de velocidad por la K1, repito situación de exceso de velocidad, un EVO blanco con halcones en sus laterales a mas de 190, todas las unidades cortar el paso por la C3! -_habla el oficial a bordo de la patrulla.

-_Recibido mensaje FD32, ¿No es un poco temprano para Drift?-_Se escucha la contestación.

-_Al parecer no para estos, aumentaron a 230. -_replica la contestación. -_llamen a todas las unidades y hagan una barricada. -_apremia el oficial mientras la patrulla ve ya perdida la persecución del Evo blanco que va bastante lejos.

-Lo perdimos. -sonríe Owen a su amigo. -Axel, si esto sale bien te juro que tu y Michiru serán Padrinos de mi boda con Serena. -promete Owen.

-Aún no prometas nada, hasta que nos robemos a la novia. -le replica Axel, pero al dar vuelta derrapando en la siguiente calle una barricada de patrullas los espera, el freno accionado por Axel provoca que el auto frene y el humo salga de las llantas. -¡Malditos policías! ¡Retirada! -añade Axel maniobrando el auto ahora en reversa pero más patrullas salen de las calles laterales y los rodean, el "Tsubasa" se detiene abruptamente.

-_¡Atención civiles! ¡Salgan del auto con las manos en alto ahora! .-_se escucha por un altavoz, dentro del auto Axel furioso golpea el volante, Owen abre la puerta y sale con las manos en alto mientras unos oficiales se acercan, Axel sale después y el oficial del altavoz da la orden, otro se acerca y lo esposa.

-Así que jugando carreras, ¿No saben que luego de accidente de la hija del senador Hino esto se castiga con prisión? -pregunta el oficial al mando, luego mira al chico de cabello azul y a los dos policías que no lo detienen sino que se han quedado parados a su lado.-¡¡Y Ustedes que esperan para detenerlo!! -ruge el oficial.

-Señor… es Owen Thalassa. -dice uno de los policías impresionado.

-¿Thalassa? ¿El actor? -relaciona al fin el oficial al mano mirando a Owen.

-Así es, lo es, es el verdadero Owen Thalassa, el de los espectaculares de Shinjuku, el de las películas, el de los anuncios de televisión. -anima Axel quien ya tiene las esposas en las manos.

-Señor Thalassa, disculpe, no pensé que una estrella viniera en este auto… ¿Alguna situación especial? -pregunta impactado el oficial acercándose a Owen.

-Verá oficial, la mujer que amo está por casarse con un imbécil, y si no llego a tiempo seré el hombre más infeliz del mundo por el resto de mi vida. -le explica Owen con sinceridad.

-Que contrariedad señor Thalassa, no sabíamos que era un asunto tan delicado. -con evidente cambio de voz el policía.

-Y ahora por causa del Departamento de Policía de Tokio Owen Thalassa no llegará a impedir la boda. -advierte Axel aún con las esposas en las manos.

-De ninguna manera señor Thalassa, ya que nosotros entorpecimos su carrera, lo ayudaremos a llegar. -ofrece el oficial. -¿Cuál es la dirección?

-Distrito de Arakawa manzana 12. -explica Axel.

-¡Atención a todas las unidades! ¡Comandante Taro Yoshima al habla! ¡Escoltaremos al señor Owen Thalassa abriéndole paso hasta su destino! ¡Repito! ¡Escoltaremos el EVO blanco hasta el Distrito de Arakawa! -ordena el oficial al mando, rápidamente todas las patrullas se dispersan y los oficiales abordan éstas encendiendo las sirenas.

-Gracias oficial… en verdad. -dice Owen estrechando la mano del comandante Yoshima.

-No las dé señor Thalassa, solo en su próxima película recuerde enviar saludos al Departamento Metropolitano de policía división FD. -sonríe el uniformado.

-Y autógrafos. -se anima el otro policía a su lado pero el comandante lo mira molesto.

-¡Masato! -reprende el oficial.

-Está bien, si llego a tiempo habrá autógrafos para todos, y también souvenirs de mi próxima película. -cede Owen, los policías festejan las palabras del actor mientras abordan sus patrullas.

-Oficial, ¿no será mucha molestia que me quiten las esposas?-pide Axel, un policía se acerca y se las retira, mientras Yoshima toma su altavoz.

-¡Ahora escuadrón FD! ¡La misión de rescate de la novia del señor Thalassa inicia! -ordena por el aparato antes de subir a su patrulla, todas las unidades avanzan ya con escándalo de sus sirenas mientras los automóviles se retiran a su paso, Axel sube al "Tsubasa" junto con Owen.

-Ventajas de ser famoso amigo, ¿Quién lo dijera?... ahora sí, la policía y yo vamos a hacer que llegues a tiempo. -determina el rubio encendiendo el motor, el corazón de Owen late apresuradamente cuando el motor del EVO blanco se enciende y atraviesa las calles de la ciudad tras las patrullas a toda velocidad, no puede reprimir la angustia de su pecho ni ese desasosiego que lo atrapa.

-Serena… voy por ti. -murmura el joven de cabello azul clavando sus ojos en el camino delante de él, la gente de Tokio mira asombrada el contingente policiaco que avanza entre las calles a toda velocidad internándose en la autopista y después en las calles del distrito residencial de Arakawa, rompiendo la tranquilidad de aquella zona tranquila de Japón, hasta que todas las patrullas se detienen cerca de esa manzana, el "Tsubasa" se detiene también y de él baja Owen a toda prisa atravesando la calle seguido de Axel.

-¡Owen! ¡No tardes! ¡Te esperaremos! -le grita el rubio mientras el joven corre desesperado por la calle hasta llegar a las rejas de la mansión Tsukino que están abiertas de par en par con adornos florales por todo el acceso decorando para la boda, el corazón de Owen martillea en su pecho mientras avanza por aquel camino, hasta que llega a la puerta de acceso y la abre de par en par, los ojos de todos los invitados están sobre él, los chicos de la Liga lo miran asombrados, Haruka aterrada, Taichi Tsukino furioso y Luna con evidente pena.

-Joven Owen… -balbucea el ama de llaves comprendiendo de golpe todo.

-¿Ese es Owen? -asombrada Ami. -¿Qué hace aquí? - el chico atraviesa el salón y llega junto a Ciel a quien toma de los hombros.

-¿Dónde está Serena? -pregunta ansioso el joven.

-Calma amigo… Serena se ha casado con Darien, pensamos que lo sabías, que por eso te habías ido. -le responde el rubio, Owen lo suelta y se hace hacia atrás impactado por la noticia, pero después sus ojos azul-verdosos destellan de ira.

-¡Dónde está ella ahora! ¡Debo verla! -estalla el chico desesperado.

-Calma Owen… ella no está aquí, salieron de luna de miel. -le explica Makoto.

-¡A dónde fueron! ¡Díganmelo! -estalla Owen tomando a TK del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Tranquilo amigo! ¡Nosotros no lo sabemos! ¡Nadie lo sabe! -le dice el pelirrojo.

-¡No tiene derecho a irrumpir así en mi casa! -ruge Taichi encarándolo. -¡Entienda de una vez por todas que mi hija está casada con Darien y déjela ser feliz! -lanza el hombre rubio, Owen mira a todos lleno de angustia, frustración e ira, y dando media vuelta sale de la casa Tsukino dando un fuerte portazo seguido por Haruka. -disculpen todos esta terrible escena. -se excusa Taichi. -creo que sobra decir a todos que si mi hija y Darien no se enteran de esta horrible situación se los agradeceré infinitamente. -solicita inclinándose Taichi.

-No se preocupe Tsukino san, sabremos ser discretos. -ofrece Alexis Tomoe.

-Gracias… que siga la celebración. -pide el hombre rubio mientras el cuarteto de cuerdas sigue tocando.

-Taichi… ¿Quién era ese joven?... ¿No era el actor con el que Serena salía antes de mi hijo? -pregunta Tamahome, su amigo lo toma del brazo.

-Tranquilo Chiba, te contaré todo. -dice Taichi y se aleja con él a la barra de bebidas en donde los dos toman una copa, a pesar de que en apariencia todo regresó a la normalidad, los comentarios de los chicos son los mismos.

-Pobre Owen, su rostro era tan expresivo, se nota que aún ama a Serena. -se atreve Setsuna.

-No digas eso Setsuna, nosotros no podemos opinar, no sabemos que haya ocurrido entre ellos. -dice Ciel. -quiero a Owen y es mi amigo, pero todo lo que ha pasado es por demás extraño, lo mejor es no inmiscuirnos.

-Yo no pienso obedecer a tío Taichi, en cuanto mi prima vuela le contaré sobre esto. -se atreve TK.

-¡Takeshi! -se alarma Makoto. -creo como Aino san que no debemos intervenir, Serena ha pasado por mucho dolor y merece estos momentos de paz, sol la perturbarás. -termina Mako.

-Vamos Mako, tú la viste, tomé las fotografías, ese no era el rostro de una mujer feliz. -se atreve TK.

-Es mejor dejar estos comentarios para después, no es propio hacerlos aquí. -advierte prudente Ami y todos dan por terminado el tema.

Haruka sale corriendo tras Owen y lo detiene a medio camino.

-¡Owen! ¡Espera! -dice sujetándolo del brazo, este fastidiado la lanza sin miramientos.

-¡Déjame en Paz! -ruge el chico.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Qué vas a hacer ahora!

-¡Buscarla!… buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras Haruka, tengo recursos para eso y más. -lanza el actor.

-No debes hacerlo, ella está casada.

-Pero no ama a Chiba, todos me lo han dicho y yo lo creo.

-¿Entonces por qué se casó con él?... ¿Entonces por qué espera un hijo de él? -lanza Haruka, Owen la mira con un mundo de dolor en sus pupilas azules, es como si de pronto todo su mundo se derrumbara ante él.

-Un hijo… de Chiba… -añade balbuceante Owen. -estás mintiendo… ¡Mientes! -la sacude Owen por los hombros, Haruka alarga una tarjeta a Owen.

-Sabía que dirías eso, así que puedes preguntar a esta clínica con el doctor que allí se indica, me enteré por mi cuenta y pedí los datos porque algo me decía que harías esto. -le dice la rubia, Owen toma la tarjeta tembloroso. -Owen, no creas que hago esto por interés, es por ti, porque ya no quiero que sigas creyendo que ella te ama cuando es mentira, porque ya no quiero que te sigas lastimando, porque ya no quiero que te alejes de los que te amamos por culpa de esa indecisa y caprichosa niña de aparador. -le dice Haruka e intenta tomar su mano, él la retira.

-¡Déjame solo! -le dice y sale de la mansión, Haruka lo mira irse y tiene el impulso de ir tras él, pero algo le dice que ese no es el momento, ya tendrá ella toda una vida de oportunidades para recuperarlo, el obstáculo final ya no existía.

Owen avanza por la calle, afuera lo espera Axel recargado en el capo del "Tsubasa" y los policías.

-¡Owen! ¡Amigo que ocurrió! -dice el rubio. -¿Dónde está la novia? -Owen lo mira dolido.

-No hay novia Axel… se acabó… -dice abatido y camina hacia el auto blanco en el cual entra, Axel no comprende una sola palabra.

-¿Pasa algo malo? -pregunta el comandante.

-Parece que si oficial, agradecemos su apoyo pero creo que ya no será necesario… gracias… -añade Axel estrechando la mano del uniformado que se aleja con su gente en silencio, el joven Tenou sube al "Tsubasa". -¿Qué pasó? -le pregunta a su amigo que abatido frota su frente.

-¿Te importa si no hablamos de eso Axel? -casi suplica Owen, su amigo entiende y se limita a encender el auto blanco que toma uno de los caminos para salir a la autopista.

-Iremos a mi casa para que descanses. -dice Axel.

-No. -lo detiene Owen. -llévame de regreso al aeropuerto. -decide él.

-¿Estás seguro? -cuestiona Axel.

-Muy seguro. -terminante Owen con un tono de estoicismo en que su amigo adivina mucho dolor, Axel se limita entonces a obedecerle y retoma el camino hacia el aeropuerto Narita.

**NOTAS FINALES: Entrega semanal de SRR lista y a la orden, como es costumbre retomamos el suspenso y la adrenalina de las carreras en este capítulo en que tuvimos que vivir pegados al monitor de la computadora la carrera de Owen para llegar por su verdadero Amor, sabemos que para muchos lectores esto parecerá injusto pero créannos cuando les decimos que todo en SRR tiene una razón, todos los que han tentado el Karma recibirán de regreso lo que sus actos merecen, y no diremos más, agradecemos enormemente su apoyo y sus comentarios que son la gasolina que nos ayuda a seguir adelante, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega y ¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli**

**P. mi amiga Dianitamoon, quiero decirle que me encantaría que publicara su historia con Rei y Nataku de pareja principal, aunque Nataku no es un personaje que yo haya introducido en el universo Sailor Moon sino mi amigo Greenboy, sé que él se siente tan orgulloso de su "hijo" que no le molestará que lo utilicen en mas fics y menos aún como pareja oficial de Rei, así que adelante y esperare ansiosa leer tu historia…ATTE: Leonor de Éboli**


	10. Chapter 9: Corazones rotos

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap 9**

**Corazones rotos**

**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania.**

La joven de cabello negro es empujada en su silla de ruedas por el atractivo hombre de cabello azul con bata de médico por los pasillos del área de fisioterapia del Hospital, tras ellos va Akane Karasuma.

-No se preocupe señorita Hasegawa, estaré a su lado en todo el proceso, conozco a Franz, es el mejor terapeuta de Alemania y ha recibido instrucciones detalladas del doctor Buhl, en cuanto él salga de cirugía vendrá a ver sus avances, los cuales registraré detalladamente, la señorita Ikeda deberá prestar atención a todas las indicaciones de Franz porque habrá algunos ejercicios que no podrá realizar sola.-advierte Schwarzmond.

**-**Despreocúpese doctor, yo estaré atenta a todas las indicaciones.-sonríe la pelirroja a su lado. Han llegado al final del largo pasillo y las puertas eléctricas se abren, los ojos amatistas de Rei se encuentran por primera vez en la sala del mejor hospital de fisioterapia del mundo, un enorme domo con albercas, aparatos parecidos a los de un gimnasio pero mucho más extraños, caminadoras, barras, aparatos de pesas, colchonetas y cama sujetas a poleas con pesos, muelles de tensión, aparatos extraños que ella no sabe bien para qué se utilicen, muchos hombres y mujeres con batas azules asistiendo a niños, ancianos y jóvenes en sus ejercicios de rehabilitación. La sacerdotisa siente una gran impresión, el día de ayer solo había asistido a una valoración general y la habían inscrito en el programa, pero el día de hoy comenzaba en verdad su recuperación, Rei se sujeta el pecho en que su corazón parece querer salir, ni en la más peligrosa de sus carreras de autos había sentido tanta incertidumbre.

Al entrar en aquel sitio hay un módulo de recepción en que las enfermeras los reciben, Zafiro se acerca a ellas e intercambia unas palabras en alemán mostrándoles el expediente de Rei el cual ellas examinan y después tomando un micrófono una de ellas habla por él llamando a alguien.

-Calma señorita Rei, verá que todo sale muy bien. -anima Karasuma al ver como la chica presiona insistentemente sus manos una con otra en evidente gesto de nerviosismo.

-No lo sé, tengo mucha angustia Akane. -dice ella sonriendo a su amiga, hasta que Zafiro se acerca acompañado de un alto y fornido joven rubio de cabello muy corto que más parece un oficial nazi que un fisioterapeuta quien lee el expediente que el médico le entregó.

-Señorita Hasegawa, mi amigo Franz Schneider, fisioterapeuta encargado de su tratamiento.-presenta Zafiro hablando en inglés, el enorme hombre larga su mano a Rei y la saluda con un muy fuerte apretón.

-Mucho gusto, ¿Puedo llamarte solo Reiko?

-Desde luego. -sonríe ella, el enorme hombre se apone de cuclillas para verla mejor y le sonríe.

-Me gusta ser amigo de mis pacientes, pasaremos muchas horas del día juntos y es mejor si nos llevamos con familiaridad, de hecho la terapia es más provechosa si nos tenemos confianza.

-Agradezco mucho su apoyo Franz.-corresponde Rei con la misma sonrisa, luego el enorme alemán mira a Karasuma.

-Se señorita Ikeda, amiga de la paciente, la ayudará con la terapia. -presenta Zafiro.

-Mucho gusto doctor, a sus órdenes para todo lo que se refiera al tratamiento de la señorita Hasegawa.-se inclina Karasuma.

-Muy bien Reiko, veo que tiene muchas personas que te quieren interesadas en tu recuperación, cuéntame como una más, ahora solo espero que respondas con tu esfuerzo y entusiasmo en la misma medida que las personas que te aman. -dice empujando la silla de ruedas el terapista.

-Dalo por hecho Franz, pondré todo mi empeño y haré hasta lo imposible por salir adelante. -dice la joven con un tono de firmeza que hace sonreír al alemán y a Karasuma mientras Zafiro que los sigue a distancia sigue preguntándose qué fuerza misteriosa la impulsará de esa forma y qué historia pasada tan triste y dramática la hará hablar con tanto dolor.

-Esa es la actitud Reiko, bien, comenzaremos como siempre con una valoración de motricidad y ejercicios de resistencia progresivos, Sepphir llenará un informe que le haremos llegar al doctor Buhl para que programe las rutinas que trabajaremos aquí y las que llevarás de tarea a casa, porque como bien te informaron ayer, habrá ejercicios en que requerirás ayuda, tu tratamiento contará de tres tipos diferentes de ejercicios, Activos los que tú sola podrás realizar, Asistidos, en los que necesitarás ayuda y allí entra tu amiga, y Pasivos los que haré solamente yo porque tú aún no los podrás realizar…¿De acuerdo?-explica el terapista.

-Entiendo.-dice ella presionando los puños, no le gusta depender de los demás pero sabe que en su estado no tiene muchas opciones así que debe aprender, como siempre le dijo su abuelo en el entrenamiento shinto, a "Dominar tu orgullo y confiar en los demás". Al fin el terapista se detiene en un área con muchas poleas y muelles de tensión, el suelo está cubierto con una capa de colchones, el joven rubio la deja allí y se acerca a ella por un lado.

-Esta será la primera lección de hoy Reiko, debes intentar levantarte de la silla aunque sea un poco usando solo tus brazos.-los ojos de Rei se abren enormemente.

-Pero… yo… Franz…

-Sé lo que dirás, que no puedes moverte, que te duele horriblemente cuando haces esfuerzo, pero quiero que seas consciente de que la finalidad de tu rehabilitación es funcional, esto es, que aprendas a ser autónoma en el mayor número de actividades cotidianas, vamos, solo es el primer paso, ahora sin tus piernas fuertes, debes desarrollar más resistencia en los brazos, confía en mí, es seguro. -le explica el terapista, Rei no puede ocultar el miedo que le causa ese primer paso en su rehabilitación, hasta ese momento se sentía muy segura en la silla de ruedas sin intentar bajar a un mundo en el cual sus piernas ya no le eran útiles.

-Señorita Hasegawa, debe intentarlo, en su estado lo más urgente es evitar la formación de úlceras de piel por estar en la misma posición, deberá a prender a moverse por si misma porque es conveniente que lo haga cada media hora procurando hacer ejercicios como este al levantase con los antebrazos, y regresar a su silla, eso evita la carga en la zona de la cadera y previene la formación de llagas.-interviene Zafiro.

-Vamos Reiko, sujétate primero de los descansos de brazos e intenta levantarte hacia arriba usando la fuerza de tus brazos. -anima Schneider sujetando la silla con fuerza y colocando el freno-está firme, ahora depende de ti. -anima el especialista. Rei duda un poco en obedecer pero al fin lo intenta, apoya sus manos en los antebrazos y comienza a hacer fuerza, su rostro se contrae por el esfuerzo, los músculos de sus brazos se marcan mucho, y aún así no logra levantar ni un poco su cintura, unas gotas de sudor ruedan por su frente, deja de hacerlo, respira agitada. -una vez más, inténtalo. -anima Schneider. Tanto el terapista como Zafiro miran atentamente su evolución e intercambian una mirada significativa de preocupación, Karasuma está muy conmovida y da un paso al frente para intentar ayudar a Rei, pero la mano del doctor Schwarzmond la detiene negando con la cabeza.

-No lo haga señorita Ikeda, ella debe hacerlo sola. -le dice el médico, Akane lo mira aterrada de su reacción, teme que Rei se caiga y no lo logre…

_-Madre, tengo que poder, debo poder, dame la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo, te lo debo, a ti, a tío Ken, a mis tías, a mi misma, ¡Yamada no es más fuerte que yo!…¡Ni ella ni el dolor, ni esta maldita parálisis, ni nada!…¡nada! -_piensa la chica con sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo una frase escapa de sus labios, una frase en japonés que solo Karasuma comprende. -¡Nada es más fuerte que yo! -dice ella y poco a poco comienza a levantarse de la silla por la fuerza de sus manos, es muy poco lo que logra, pero lo hace, el terapista sonríe y Zafiro deja caer el block con el bolígrafo que lleva en sus manos totalmente impresionado.

-Es imposible…por el tipo de su lesión ella no puede hacer eso aún… -dice azorado el médico.

-A veces Sepphir, la fuerza de voluntad vence a la ciencia. -palmea su espalda el terapista, al fin la chica se deja caer en la silla luego del esfuerzo, Karasuma se hinca a su lado.

-¡Está bien señorita! -asustada, Rei abre sus ojos, a pesar del sudor y del esfuerzo, le responde con una gran sonrisa.

-Mejor que nunca. -dice ella.

-Así es Reiko, eso es lo que queremos, si sigues con esa actitud, vamos a tener muy buenos resultados, ahora que has dado el primer paso vamos a ver cómo serán tus ejercicios activos para descargar el peso y evitar las llagas. -explica el terapista y tomando a Rei en sus brazos la deposita en el suelo acolchonado del lugar y se sienta a su lado para explicarle como debe levantarse en sus brazos y ejercitarse cambiando las posiciones o rondado en el suelo; Zafiro impactado levanta su block y su bolígrafo del suelo y mira a Karasuma.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? -dice él en inglés.

-Claro doctor. -responde la chica.

-Hace un momento, cuando Reiko estaba intentando levantarse, dijo algo en japonés, ¿Qué cosas fue? -ansioso el médico.

-Ella dijo, "Nada es más fuerte que yo" doctor. -responde Akane. Pero es llamada por el terapista y se acerca a ayudar a Rei con el ejercicio. El joven de cabello azul toma algunas notas en su block, pero en ocasiones mira a la chica de ojos amatista.

-Después de todo es posible que lo hagas Reiko… es posible… me encargaré de que lo logres. -casi jura Zafiro contagiado de la misma fuerza de Rei.

**Hotel "Akina Lake Resort" Monte Akina.**

El sol muere en el horizonte ocultándose tras el imponente monte que da nombre a aquel lugar, casi es de noche, la gente sale ya de las múltiples actividades del lago, los botes se acercan a la orilla, los niños que nadan o juegan regresan con sus familias y estas vuelven a sus hoteles, poco a poco la oscuridad va haciendo presa de aquel lugar y convierte el bello lago en un hermoso espejo en que se reflejan las estrellas y la luna. Una figura de vestido azul avanza en el pequeño muelle. Aquella noche, envuelta en una capa blanca que cubre sus hombros, sus cabellos rubios ya no tan cortos le llegan un poco abajo de los hombros son llevados por el viento, la mujer camina y se detiene junto a una banca cerca del muelle en la que se sienta. sus ojos azules anegados de llanto no se pueden contener y las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas mientras la luz de la luna reflejaba en sus lágrimas brillos de plata.

-¿Por qué? -dice ella débilmente. -¿Por qué de todos los lugares del mundo tuvo que ser Akina? -añade con pena Serena tocando su corazón que parece querer salirse de su pecho. -Ni siquiera aquí puedo dejar de recordarte, mucho más en este lugar, en esta banca… -toca la madera junto a ella. -En esta banca te besé, y cuando lo hice fue porque lo deseaba, porque desde ese momento Owen, ya te amaba. -confiesa ella con profunda pena rememorando aquel día en que venciendo todos sus miedos se atrevió a besarlo, jamás pensó que a partir de ese instante su vida iba a estar ligada a la del actor de cabellera aguamarina tan intensamente. -¿Por qué Owen? ¿Por qué solo te fuiste y no regresaste por mí?... cada segundo de esa boda estuve esperando, deseando que abrieras la puerta y llegaras para llevarme lejos… -un sollozo corta sus palabras, ha sido mucho dolor y mucha pena, y ahora ella siente que todo lo vivido hace algunas horas es como un sueño, los invitados, el vestido blanco, su padre llevándola frente al juez junto a Darien, las palabras de asentimiento de él, luego las de ella, los aplausos de los invitados, música y un brindis, las caras conocidas felicitándola, los flash de las fotografías que solo la confundían más, si le preguntaran ahora con el torbellino de emociones que tenía en ese momento, no recordaría del todo a los invitados ni lo que decían y hacían, ella era como un muñeco, como una marioneta que obedecía todo por inercia… en medio de aquella lluvia de flash hubo un momento en que recordó a Owen, pensó en como hubiera sido su boda de haber sido con él. Una leve sonrisa inundó sus rasgos, sin embargo, la música y las insistencias de los invitados para que bailara la hicieron volver a la realidad, después un baile con Darien y el salir precipitado rumbo a la luna de miel tan rápido que solo alcanzó a despedirse de su padre, su tío Tamahome y Luna, salieron por la puerta de atrás en donde esperaba el "Rose Chevalier" adornado con lazos y rosas rojas, nadie más los vio partir, por el camino el silencio de ella respondiendo con monosílabos a las palabras entusiasmadas de Darien en el auto y luego la llegada a Akina, comieron en el restaurante y aunque Darien la animaba a salir a pasear ella se excusó diciéndose agotada y se encerró en la habitación a dormir y llorar, se había despertado y al ver que era de noche y Darien no estaba prefirió salir a caminar, le estaba ahogando aquel ambiente.

-¡Al fin te encontré! -dice una voz a sus espaldas mientras una mano cariñosa se posa en su hombro, la joven se queda petrificada un momento y gira la vista esperanzada, pero sus facciones muestran el mismo efecto de alguien que ha sido despertado de un sueño al ver al hombre que está tras ella.

-Darien, eres tú… -dice sin ocultar el desencanto ella. El joven reprime el fulgor de odio que cruza por sus pupilas al notar la desilusión de Serena y se sienta a su lado.

-No te encontré en el hotel, me dijeron que saliste y me preocupé, quizá la brisa de la noche no te haga del todo bien, recuerda que debes cuidarte. -dice Darien dulcemente tomando las manos de Serena.

-Gracias. -dice ella con dificultad.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros, pero verás que en Akina pasaremos unos días tranquilos, en donde podrás recuperarte y descansar, te prometo que en cuanto haga mi servicio en la fuerza aérea y haya nacido nuestro bebé, iremos a un lugar muy hermoso para compensarte por esta apresurada Luna de Miel. -insiste él besando las manos de Serena.

-No te preocupes Darien, yo entiendo eso, me hubiera sentido mejor de habernos quedado en casa, no había necesidad de salir de viaje. -insiste ella ingenuamente y no nota la sonrisa irónica en el rostro del joven Chiba.

-Sea como fuere era nuestra boda Serena, no podíamos dejar de viajar, pero puedes estar tranquila que nadie te molestará, ni siquiera papá o tío Taichi saben en donde estamos, vamos a comenzar esto juntos, tu sabes que te amo y que tú y mi hijo. -hace énfasis él en esa palabra, ella intenta hablar pero Darien le pone un dedo en su boca. -no permitiré que me digas lo contrario, ese bebé es mío y tuyo, y los dos son lo más importante para mí, vamos a ser una hermosa familia, ven prepararon una cena especial en el hotel para nosotros tengo reservaciones. -la levanta Darien ella lo sigue desganada.

-No tengo mucha hambre creo que dormiré temprano, perdóname por estar tan desganada Darien pero este lugar me trae recuerdos algo amargos.

-Lo sé, también recuerdo a Rei, el reclutamiento de Meiou y aquella vez en el monte cuando me dijiste que me amabas. -dice él pasando un brazo por los hombros de Serena y abrazándola amoroso mientras caminan por el muelle rumbo al hotel, ella cierra los ojos un momento, no quiere herir más al pobre chico diciéndole el verdadero motivo de su nostalgia por ese lugar. - Serena, quiero que sepas algo, no debes estar asustada por esta noche o por lo que pueda pasar ahora que somos… esposos… -dice él, la rubia se sonroja vivamente.

-Darien yo…yo…

-Quiero que estés tranquila porque yo no soy un patán, soy un caballero, acepté tenerte paciencia y ganarme tu cariño poco a poco y lo haré, no te obligaré a nada que tú no quieras y decidas. -acaricia él la mejilla de Serena, ella conmovida lo abraza.

-Gracias Darien, gracias por comprenderme y apoyarme, pensé que ya no podría sola con esto, no tengo como agradecerte.

-No me agradezcas princesas, porque lo que se hace con amor, no es agradece. -besa él la cabeza rubia de Serena, y después los dos regresan caminando hasta entrar en el "Akina Lake Resort".

**Aeropuerto Narita Tokio Japón.**

El EVO blanco se detiene en una de las puertas de acceso al concurrido aeropuerto, del lado del copiloto baja el joven de cabello azul con su maleta y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Hey Owen espera! -sale del lado del piloto el rubio y cerrando la puerta corre a alcanzar a su amigo tomándolo del brazo. -¡Espera! ¡No tomes decisiones precipitadas! -Owen lo mira molesto y se retira de la presión de la mano de Axel.

-¿Precipitadas? -le espeta el joven sumamente alterado. -tú escuchaste lo que dijo el médico cuando preguntamos, no la tenían registrada como Serena Tsukino, sino como Señora Chiba, insistí en ir yo mismo porque temía que Haruka estuviera mintiendo.

-¿La crees capaz de eso?... acepto que ella aún te ama pero llegar a mentir. -se asombra Axel de tal posibilidad en su hermana.

-Ya no sé qué creer Axel, tú y Michiru dicen que Serena me ama, pero después regreso y no solo se casa con Chiba sino que va a tener un hijo de él.

-Amigo, si tu quieres podemos buscarla, aunque nadie sepa en dónde es la Luna de Miel, podemos esperar, preguntar, no te des por vencido. -anima Axel, su amigo le sonríe.

-Gracias por todo Axel, pero creo que esto era la señal que estaba esperando para darme cuenta de que a veces los lazos del pasado son más fuertes en una persona que sus verdaderos sentimientos, y Serena y Chiba tienen esos lazos unidos a sus almas, lazos que ni todo mi amor pudo romper; necesitaba darme cuenta por mí mismo y sentir esta última herida, hay ocasiones en que las cosas no pueden ser y es todo, además amigo, no tengo tiempo para esperar, prometí regresar antes del Sábado o de otra forma meteré en problemas a mucha gente que no tiene la culpa de mi deplorable vida amorosa. -sonríe amargamente Owen avanzando rumbo al lugar en que debe comprar su boleto en que un gran letrero de All Nippon Airways.

-Señorita, necesito un boleto a Francia en el primer vuelo que tenga.-solicita Owen.

-Permítame confirmar caballero. -responde la empleada tecleando datos en su computadora.

-¿Regresarás algún día? -preguntan ansioso Axel. -perdón la insistencia Owen, pero comprenderás que después de lo que pasó Michiru me molerá a preguntas y debo saber qué responderle.

-Dile que yo me comunicaré con ella, le contaré por mi mismo qué decidí y porqué fue así, y no te preocupes más, tengo aún una carrera a la que me consagraré por completo, pronto sabrán de mi. -promete el joven de cabello aguamarina. -Te diré algo más, no le guardo rencor a Serena, debe tener sus motivos para haberse decidido por Chiba, solo espero que sea muy feliz con él y con su hijo, y quizá cuando pase el tiempo mi corazón sane lo suficiente y esté dispuesto a enfrentarla sin dolor, entonces volveré, no antes. -promete el actor.

-Señor, tenemos lugar disponible en un vuelo pero deberá hacer escala en el aeropuerto Pudong en Beijing. -informa la empleada de la aerolínea.

-No importa señorita, tomo ese vuelo, necesito llegar lo más rápido posible. -decide Owen.

-Perfecto señor, su pasaporte si me hace favor. -solicita ella, Owen se lo alarga y mientras va a hacer el trámite, los ojos de la empleada sea abren mucho por la sorpresa. -¿Owen Thalassa?... -balbucea nerviosa con el pasaporte en su mano temblado. -¿El actor?...

-Así es señorita, solo que me gusta conservar el anonimato. -dice Owen sonriéndole a la chica con una sonrisa que la paraliza y lo mira embobada. -¿Sería posible contar con su ayuda? -solicita Owen y la empleada cree que si ese hombre pide las cosas de esa forma nadie en el mundo podría negarle nada.

-Desde… desde luego señor Thalassa… -dice sonrojada la joven y sigue haciendo el trámite.

-No cambias amigo. -palmea su espalda Axel. -todas las mujeres siempre a tus pies.

-¿Y de qué me sirven todas las chicas Axel si perdí a la única que amo de verdad? -con amargura en su voz el actor.

-Señor… su boleto, la puerta de abordar en la número 6, su vuelo despega en una hora y si fuera tan amable de regalarme un autógrafo estaría muy agradecida. -sonríe la joven de la aerolínea alargando a Owen un bolígrafo y una servilleta. Este sonríe y le da a la joven la firma que solicita, luego se despide de ella galantemente y camina acompañado de Axel por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta indicada.

-Te echaremos de menos. -dice Axel abrazando a su amigo, Owen corresponde al abrazo.

-Me comunicaré para saber cómo van las cosas, despídeme de tía Umiko y tío Gaito, los llamaré después, y cuida mucho a mi prima, hazla todo lo feliz que yo hubiera querido poder ser. -dice Owen.

-Te lo juro. -sonríe Axel Tenou, Owen camina ya solo hasta llegar a la puerta y agita la mano antes de que esta se cierre y la figura del joven desaparezca.

**Circuito de Nürburing, Alemania…**

Los preparativos del equipo "Stones" previos al arranque de la Formula 1 comenzaron desde hace una semana con el consiguiente ajetreo que trae al equipo el entrenamiento diario de Dietr Schwarzmond, actual piloto estrella del equipo. Esa mañana, el joven y atractivo piloto verificaba junto con sus mecánicos bajo la dirección de las hermanas Müller las especificaciones y modificaciones que había sufrido su monoplaza luego de que "Thunder" analizara su práctica de la semana pasada.

-Como verás, le ajustamos un poco la nariz, eso es para que la fricción no sea un problema y te puedas catapultar mejor a la hora de salir de las curva, el alerón tiene el mismo ángulo para mantenerte mejor y el empuje se perfecto, además la calibración de la suspensión ha sido mejorada… -dice con conocimiento de causa la joven de cabello verde, Petzite.

-¿Es más rígida? -preguntó Dietr.

-No hay mucha diferencia con la que usaste le temporada pasada. -habló el hombre con audífonos al lado de Petzite, Dietr frunció el ceño.

-Pues espero así sea ya que por culpa de esa suspensión tuvimos problemas en Japón y Turquía. –argumentó.

-¡Hey Diamante! será mejor que te tranquilices. -Levantó la voz un segundo mecánico. -¿Qué te está pasando? te noto muy tenso.

-No no es nada. -Terminó colocándose la protección de la cabeza y el casco, subió al auto el cual encendió y salió de los pits rápidamente.

-Bien chicos, los dejo, tenemos que verificar tiempos, mis hermanas están listas en la cabina. -termina Petzite mientras se aleja dejando solos a los mecánicos de Pits, sin embargo uno de ellos aún parece preocupado, su compañero pone la mano en su hombro.

-Hans, no te preocupes, deben ser los nervios previos al inicio de la temporada. -Mencionó el de los audífonos.

-No estoy seguro, últimamente he visto a Diamante muy distraído, extraño, diferente, creo que debe ser por el aprendiz de "Thunder" y también por su hija.

-¿Aprendiz y su hija?

-¿Que no estabas enterado? -aquel joven mecánico hablaba. -Lo que pasa es que hace poco más de un mes la hija de "Thunder" llego del Japón luego de un accidente en un campeonato de Rally, al parecer sufrió heridas que la dejaron en silla de ruedas.

-Pobre chica, si es hija de "Thunder" y estaba en Rally tenía potencial.

-Tiene. -aclaró el mecánico. -La semana pasada acompañé a Dietr a la mansión, fue cuando conocí al chico... Meitu… bueno solo sé que se llama Carlos y está entrenando para unirse al equipo. -hubo varias risas.

-¿Un japonés en la F1? -comentó otro mecánico.

-Es poco común pero no imposible y más cuando Honda y Toyota han regresado a la F1. -Agregó Hans.

-Hasta no verlo no creerlo. -opinó otro de los empleados riendo, Hans y Karl regresaron a la plática.

-¿Sabes qué más Karl?... creo que el motivo verdadero de la distracción de Diamante, es esa chica, la hija de "Thunder", la conocí ese día y al verla me sorprendió mucho la energía que tiene, es una digna hija de "Thunder" aún en su estado no se vence, además Dietr la trata de una forma muy especial, la mira y le habla como… como…

-¿Cómo si estuviera enamorado? -ironiza el otro. -¿Dietr Schwarzmond enamorado?... eso no lo creo, es más posible que ese japonés sea piloto de F1.

-Lo sé amigo, pero es posible, además "Thunder" reprendió a Diamante ayer porque aún no llega a ser un SS.

-_Oigan ¿van a dejar de hablar o van a ver el desempeño del auto? -_regañaba Karmesite por la radio. -_el joven Dietr está saliendo de curva cinco y déjenme decirles que el auto va muy bien._

-Escuchamos linda, dile al "Führer" que volvemos al trabajo. -ríen todos ante la alusión a la líder de la escudería.

-¡Hans y Karl les rebajaré el suelto por llamarme así! -se oye la voz de esta por el radio.

-_¡Hey Führer, registren esta marca para que "Thunder" vea si soy o no un SS! -_reitera la voz de Diamante

-¡Deja de llamarme así y pone serio! -hubo una risa por parte de Diamante.

-_De acuerdo. -_el motor del auto rugió por la recta, la curva 6 estaba cerca, frenó sin mucho esfuerzo saliendo con buen tiempo.

-2,3 segundos va por la curva 7 y… -los relojes cronometraron. -¡2,3 segundos!… -asombrada en la cabina Calaverite viendo las marcas

-¡Dietr bajaste tu marca por 6 centésimas! -llamó por el radio Karmezite.

-_Y puedo bajarla más. -_dijo el chico. El auto recorría la recta a más de 230km/h; llegó a la curva a menos de 60 en cuestión de segundos. Dietr sentía la fuerza de la gravedad en su cuerpo pero eso no lo inmutaba estaba acostumbrado, su firme mandíbula estaba apretada. -¿Por qué si puedo correr de esta manera "Thunder" me dice que me falta algo para ser SS? -dice molesto. -Ojalá las chicas graven esto y Artemis Hasegawa reconozca que al fin lo he superado. -sonríe al salir de esa curva. Acelero de nuevo a más de 200km, pasó la curva 9 sin dificultad. -Las S de Schumacher, son cosas de niños. -Aquel auto alcanzo la impresionante velocidad de 300km en menos de un parpadeo, la curva 11 fue superada con técnica increíble.

Por las tribunas dedicadas al público cerca de la meta en aquella emblemática pista de fórmula1 caminan esa mañana el chico de cabello negro y la joven alemana. El joven está muy sorprendido y deslumbrado por estar en aquel lugar que era para él como un sueño, cuando mira pasar el monoplaza de Diamante y asombrado lanza un grito de júbilo, la chica a su lado sonríe y no puede contener un fulgor de ternura en sus ojos azules al ver la alegría de Carlos.

-¿Charlie te encuentras bien? -pregunto Bergerite al ver que las manos del chico temblaban, el no respondía tenia su mirada fija en las pantalla del lugar en que se veía la carrera.

-4 centésimas menos, aceleración de 60 a 200 en menos de 3 segundos. –murmura. -ángulos perfectos, los neumáticos están en su punto máximo de adherencia. –bajó la cabeza como si estuviera abatido.

-Charlie no te pongas así, sabes muy pronto y con paciencia estarás ahí corriendo y batiendo records. -le tomo de la mano consolándolo. -No estés triste…

-¿Triste? -le miró extrañado. -¿triste Bergie? -negó con la cabeza riendo. -No estoy triste, estoy emocionado ¿Sabes? la única vez que fui a un autódromo tenía 7 años, mi tío me llevó hasta Tsukuba a ver el Grand Prix que ganó Schumacher. Fue en su última temporada, siempre soñé con estar aquí en los pits de una pista profesional, en un equipo…

-Ya lo estas ahora ¿no?

-Sí pero ahora sé que me falta mucho para llegar a estar ahí. -señaló una pantalla en donde se ve a Diamante acelerar. -Para estar ahí debo demostrarle… ¡No!.. a él no debo mostrarle nada…-ríe.-hasta ahora siempre mi motivación ha sido demostrarle a los demás de lo que soy capaz… nunca por mi mismo, no desde que pasé el examen de Control con tu hermana…-miró al cielo y metió sus manos en su bolsillos suspirando. -He sido egoísta, pero ya no mas, ahora lo que me motiva a correr es demostrarme a mí que las decisiones que he tomado son las correctas, así Reiko, Setsuna o Minako se enojen o se opongan.

-¿Quiénes son Setsuna y Minako? -pregunto Bergie.

-Setsuna es mi hermana mayor y Minako… -suspiro bajando la vista. -Mina es alguien especial. -Bergie bajo la vista decepcionada. Al parecer Carlos tenía a ese alguien especial. -Pero ella y yo ahora estamos teniendo un tiempo, si se le puede decir así, para pensar mejor las cosas.

-¿Están peleados? -inquiere ella.

-No lo sé muy bien, simplemente tuvo un arrebato de celos sin sentido que nunca entendí, a pesar de que yo aun la amo. -Carlos miro con una sonrisa a Bergerite. -si te contara, Mina es un ángel, es tan elegante como a la vez sencilla, ¿Me creerías que siendo la modelo numero uno de Japón se enamoro de un chico sencillo que ni de Tokio era? -al ver la cara de la chica rió. -creo que no. -caminó hacia la barda de contención mirando como el monoplaza pasaba de nuevo. -Yo era su fan numero uno y tenia fantasías locas de que era mi novia y teníamos muchas citas. -Suspiro recargándose contra el enrejado.

-Pero si la amas ¿Por qué la dejaste?

-Porque en una sola cosa tenía razón Setsuna, nos tomamos las cosas muy rápido, vivimos en pocos meses lo que debimos haber vivido en un tiempo más largo de noviazgo; ella estaba extraña, muy alterada, y yo creo que fui muy orgulloso y me dolió que dudara de mí, no sé… solo sé que eso fue lo más idiota que hice en mi vida. -termina el joven.

-Carlos… ¿tanto la amas?-

-¡Si!, tanto como para tomar un auto y manejar hasta el Japón con tal de verla, ver su sonrisa y su ojos, sentir su aroma…

-¿Por qué no lo haces? -pregunta Bergerite a pesar de que le duele mucho.

- Porque sé que este tiempo nos hará bien a los dos para pensar realmente que queremos y madurar… regresaré después y entonces veremos lo que pasa… pero creo que te abrumo con todo esto.

-No, no, no como crees. -se apenó ella riendo forzadamente aunque interiormente sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar, en este tiempo había pensado que quizá había algo entre Carlos y ella. -_que tonta debía adivinarlo, alguien como él con su forma de ser tan alegre y llena de vida no está solo, _sonrió algo forzada. -Charlie si te sirve de consuelo yo creo que ambos tomaron sus caminos por alguna razón. Recuerda, el destino es sabio, no hay azar en esta vida. -Carlos quedo azorado ante aquellas palabras y miró hacia la nada por un tiempo cuando el monoplaza de Dietr entraba a los pits. Ambos lo vieron bajar del auto con ese porte elegante y a la vez presumido, el alemán los miro de reojo y arrojo una mirada despectiva al chico quien inmediatamente se reincorporó.

-Tienes razón, yo tome esto por mi mismo, nadie más intervino así que vayamos a entrenar. -Su mirada tenía un destello que irradiaba confianza, bajando las escaleras de las tribunas hacia la zona de pits, Bergerite sonreía al verlo correr y corrió tras él.

-_A pesar de que no serás mío, permíteme dejar huella en tu corazón Charlie. _-pensaba mientras llegaba junto a él y Carlos le ofrecía el brazo para ayudarla a bajar.

-Lamento que por estar conmigo te hayas perdido el entrenamiento con tus hermanas y el tipo ese. -Despectivo Carlos.

-No te preocupes Charlie, hoy era mi día libre. -sonríe la bella joven de cabello blanco.

-¿Y te lo pasaste aquí conmigo en vez de irte a divertir? -asombrado él.

-Verás yo… -sonrojada. -en verdad no tengo muchos amigos en la universidad y prefiero quedarme siempre, además no salgo mucho, mis hermanas me sobreprotegen, a veces es horrible ser la menor.

-¡Dímelo a mi linda! -ríe el rascando su cabeza. -Creo que Setsuna se llevaría bien con tu hermana Petzite, son igualitas.

-Pet es así porque desde los doce años se hace cargo de nosotros, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente aéreo, eran trabajadores de "Thunder" y él desde ese momento se hizo cargo de nosotros, pero Pet siempre nos cuidó, es como nuestra madre.

-Que coincidencia, ¿Sabes Bergie?...creo que tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que creemos, siento que somos muy cercanos, se que todas tus hermanas son muy lindas y han sido geniales conmigo pero contigo siento algo muy especial. -confiesa Carlos, ella lo mira y su corazón late rápidamente. -creo que seremos muy buenos amigos… ¿Y sabes que mas?... para compensarte por este día perdido a mi lado, ¿Quisieras ir a bailar hoy en la noche?... aquí la vida nocturna debe ser de primer nivel y no he conocido nada de Hamburgo. Claro si la copia de Setsuna te da permiso. -ofrece él, ella lo mira con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Salir conmigo?... ¿Salir los dos?. -dice incrédula. -¡Claro!... le diré ahora mismo, verás que sí, yo nunca he salido antes y… -se detiene ella, luego le da un beso en la mejilla y ahora el sonrojado es Carlos. -Gracias Charlie. -dice y se va corriendo al garaje.

**Oficinas de la "Escudería Hasegawa" Hamburgo Alemania.**

En las lujosas instalaciones del edificio en el centro de Hamburgo avanza por uno de los pasillos el hombre de cabello blanco con bastón seguido de su mayordomo, y la joven de cabello negro en silla de ruedas empujada por la chica pelirroja.

-¿Y bien pequeño fénix?... ¿Qué te han parecido las instalaciones?

-Es increíble Padre, jamás pensé que tanta gente trabajara en una escudería de Fórmula 1. -responde Rei.

-Es cómo puedes ver todo un imperio, no solo el personal técnico, sino los de promoción, administrativos, personal de mantenimiento, todos dependiendo de los resultados de los pilotos de la escudería y compitiendo con los grandes. -sonríe Artemis y llega a una oficina saludando en inglés a la secretaria, una mujer elegante y ya mayor que a Rei le parece la personificación de la eficiencia.

-Miss Berg, buenos días.

-Señor Hasegawa. -responde ella.

-¿Está la señorita Kessel en su oficina? -pregunta él.

-No señor, la señorita Kessel salió a entrevistarse con unos patrocinadores, atiendo sus llamadas.

-Bien Miss Berg, en cuanto llegue llámela a mi ofician y cite a los gerentes de todos los departamentos en la sala de juntas, tengo una aviso importante para todos, pero dado que Usted es el empleado de más antigüedad en la empresa, debe saberlo, miss Berg, le presento a mi hija, Reiko Hasegawa. -La secretaria mira a la joven con asombro y se levanta respetuosa. -hija, miss Helga Berg, una amiga más que empleada de esta empresa, y el verdadero cerebro de la escudería Hasegawa.

-Señorita Hasegawa, un honor y placer conocer a la hija de mi jefe, su Padre es un excelente hombre, empresario y superior, y me alegra mucho saber que la empresa quedará en manos de alguien de la familia. -con sinceridad la mujer, Rei sonríe y le alarga la mano que ella duda en tomar, pero al hacerlo una gran simpatía recorre a la fiel trabajadora y a la joven japonesa.

-Siempre me alegra conocer a las personas que han ayudado a mi Padre a formar esta empresa, desde este momento seremos amigas. -le dice ella y al ver sus ojos la buena secretaria sabe que es sincera, y que ahora al fin la empresa tomará un rumbo firme y cesarán los malos manejos de esa mujer horrible de cabello verde que su intuición le decía no era de fiar.

-Bien miss Berg, estaremos en mi oficina hasta que nos avise que el personal está listo para la junta, con su permiso. -añade Artemis alejándose y entrando en la lujosa oficina junto con Yuuto, Rei y Karasuma, dentro de aquel lugar en el piso más alto del edificio se pueden ver por los cristales de las ventanas las animadas calles del centro de Hamburgo. Karasuma acerca la silla de Rei para que ella pueda ver el panorama mientras Artemis enciende la computadora de su escritorio y Yuuto busca algunos documentos en los cajones.

-Es hermosa la vista Padre. -dice Rei impresionada. -y la ciudad, es bellísima, llena de empresas y comercios, jamás me imaginé en que Hamburgo fuera un centro económico de este nivel.

- Hamburgo señorita Hasegawa, es la segunda ciudad de Alemania por número de habitantes, el puerto de mar más importante del país y a la vez la principal plaza del comercio exterior alemán. Un ejemplo: cientos de empresas chinas, japonesas y taiwanesas tienen delegaciones en Hamburgo. En total se dedican a la importación y exportación más de 3.000 empresas, siendo la automotriz con el reciente boom de la F1 una de las principales.

-Así es hija, es un aliciente para el trabajo tener la oficina matriz en Hamburgo. -termina Artemis, Akane acerca a Rei al escritorio frente al millonario. -¿Y cómo estuvo la terapia hoy?

-Algo pesada pero muy reconfortante. -responde Rei.

-Reiko sama es muy valiente, en su primer día ya logró levantarse de la silla usando sus brazos, el terapista la felicitó y el doctor Buhl no podía creer el informe, dijo que si todo sigue así la rehabilitación será mucho más provechosa de lo que habían creído. -explica Karasuma.

-Esa es mi hija… me haces sentir muy orgulloso Rei, y es un sentimiento que no esperé experimentar jamás, soy un Padre orgulloso. -dice sonriendo Artemis.

-Espero lo sigas siendo… ¿En verdad crees que yo pueda dirigir una empresa como esta? -dice ella sombrada. -una cosa era una agencia de colocación de empleos como "Galactic Enterprises" y otra muy diferente algo del tamaño de la "Escudería Hasegawa". -Artemis se levanta con brusquedad de su silla y dice con tono de mando.

-Podrás hacerlo, primero porque eres fuerte, después porque amas el mundo de los autos tanto como yo, y después porque eres mi hija, ¿Alguna duda? -Rei y Karasuma lo miran asombradas y Yuuto solo sonríe.

-Ninguna Padre, gracias por recordarme mi posición. -sonríe Rei.

-Entonces pequeño Fénix, comencemos, ser el presidente de una compañía como esta se logra solo a base de dos cosas, tenacidad e intuición… -inicia Artemis la charla que Rei escucha con detenimiento.

La atractiva mujer de cabello verde camina por las calles de la ciudad saliendo de una oficina gubernamental, su paso es agitado y su rostro a pesar de ser hermoso refleja una frustración evidente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Contesta ya maldita sea! -ruge Esmeralda mientras su celular marca el tono y ella camina por las calles, al fin se escucha la voz de un hombre tras la línea.

-¿Si?...

-¿Rubeus?... ¡Maldita sea porqué no contestas!

-A, eres tú, no podía contestar, recibí un llamado de presidencia. -dice el joven.

-Espera a saber de lo que me he enterado en el ministerio, ¡Lo hizo! ¡El maldito viejo millonario lo hizo! Todos los movimientos legales se han hecho y esa estúpida inválida es su heredera, mi Diamante y Zafiro solo son herederos de la fortuna personal de Hasegawa, pero todo lo demás, la empresa, la mansión, y la fortuna de la mujer muerta son de ella… ¡Puedes creerlo! -ruge Esmeralda, una risa irónica tras el teléfono.

-Creo que aun no sabes lo mejor de esto Esmeralda querida, ¿Sabes para qué era el llamado de Presidencia?..."Thunder" nos quiere a todos en la sala de juntas porque va a darle el nombramiento oficial como presidenta de la "Escudería Hasegawa". -dice la voz de Rubeus, la mujer se para en seco en medio de la calle y debe sujetar a la pared para no caer por la impresión.

-Esto no nos puede estar pasando… -dice Esmeralda.

-Creo que es una reacción a nuestras malas intensiones, te lo dije, no podía ser tan sencillo lo que habías planeado. -añade Rubeus.

-¡Y lo dices así tan tranquilo! ¡Estás tan metido en este fraude como yo, y si esa inválida comienza a investigar los dos iremos a la cárcel! -estalla la aterrada mujer.

-La verdad cariño, si voy o no voy a la cárcel me tiene sin cuidado, si el precio por dormir una sola noche sin remordimientos es hacerlo en una celda, lo asumo.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde Rubeus! ¡Pero si tú quieres ir a la prisión yo no! Voy a buscar la forma de salir de esto y… -de repente se escucha el sonido insistente del timbre que indica que han colgado. -¡Estúpido!... -respira Esmeralda agitadamente. -piensa Esmeralda, piensa, no debes dejarte llevar por tu ira o todo se irá por la borda, el dinero, Diamante, todo… tengo que hacer algo pero con mucho cuidado. -mira un número en su teléfono. -¡No! -lo cierra. -no recurriré a Stefano a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, primero intentaré resolver las cosas a mi modo, para qué hacerlo espectacular si puede parecer un accidente. -ríe con esa risa tan escandalosa y horrible la mujer en medio de la calle mientras las personas que pasan la miran asombrados y sin comprender nada.

**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania…**

En la oficina del doctor Adolf Buhl, este y el joven Médico de cabello azul observan las placas de la resonancia magnética con atención mientras el alto hombre canoso mira con sus penetrantes ojos verdes el informe de la primer terapia de Reiko Hasegawa.

-Entonces maestro esa es mi teoría, Usted y yo vimos estas misas radiografías hace dos semanas y la lesión era diferente, había necrosis celular, y ahora parece apoptosis, no pudimos pasarlo por alto antes, se que para hombres de ciencia como usted y yo eso es imposible, pero pasó, por eso luego de la primer terapia pedí que le tomaran otra placa. -observa Zafiro.

-La prueba es contundente Sepphir, y yo no dudo de ti hijo, se que jamás mentirías, si dices que ella logró levantarse un poco de la silla es verdad.

-Lo hizo maestro, fue por la fuerza de sus manos pero el arco de la cadera estaba levemente erguido, tanto Schneider como yo lo notamos, fueron solo dos segundos, pero lo hizo. -reitera Zafiro.

-Esto no tiene explicación lógica. -acaba Buhl apagando el aparato. -¿dices que fue por su fuerza de voluntad?

-Así fue maestro, ella no podía, estaba negándose, pero después no sé de dónde sacó la fuerza, gritó y lo hizo, Schneider está maravillado, dice que a este paso puede ser que el diagnóstico cambie y me ha pedido permiso de probar una hidroterapia que desarrolló, mandará el informe mañana… además… yo… quisiera…-duda el tímido muchacho. -quisiera intentarlo con estimulación eléctrica, he estado investigando y tengo la certeza de que sería una buena opción, me comuniqué con médicos en Berna han desarrollado un tratamiento a base de… -Zafiro guarda silencio ante la mirada paternal de su maestro que sonríe. -¿Pasa algo maestro?

-Nada Sepphir hijo, nada, es solo que creo que la señorita Hasegawa tiene muchas más posibilidades de recuperación tanto por su esfuerzo y determinación, como por el fervor de todos los que la aman, como tú. -sonríe Buhl, Zafiro se sonroja vivamente. -¿Se lo dirás? -pregunta Buhl tomando el hombro de su alumno.

-No hay nada que decirle maestro, ella en este momento debe concentrarse solo en su rehabilitación, además… -se detiene dudoso. -sé que hay o hubo alguien muy importante en su vida que la dañó y la lastimó, lo puedo leer en sus ojos, y yo lo último que deseo es confundirla, me conformo con estar a su lado y hacer todo mi esfuerzo porque algún día pueda caminar otra vez, y solo su sonrisa me parece suficiente pago. -termina el enamorado chico, Buhl sonríe.

-Creo hijo que Reiko Hasegawa no sabe la suerte que tiene. -termina este. -bien veamos tu proyecto ahora. -pide el médico, Zafiro sonríe y tomando su computadora portátil la abre y comienza explicar a su maestro con detalle sus investigaciones.

**Tokio Japón.**

Serena despertó esa mañana en la amplia habitación del hotel, abrió sus ojos y vio que Darien no estaba a su lado, se levantó y leyó la nota que había dejado.

_Princesa, estoy en el jardín del hotel esperándote para desayunar, no quise despertarte porque te veías muy hermosas durmiendo, te espero, Tu esposo._

Las últimas palabras se grabaron en la mente de Serena como una recordación de que lo que había pasado ayer no había sido un sueño, ella estaba casada con Darien, era real, era verdad, una verdad que hasta ese momento asimiló. Se levantó de la cama y se puso sus zapatillas, después caminó hacia el baño, pero al hacerlo escucha el sonido de un teléfono, mira en todas direcciones y descubre que viene de la maleta de Darien, duda en tomarlo pero al fin lo hace y contesta.

-¿Si?

-¡Serena! ¡Gran Kami hasta que contestas!... sé que Darien ordenó que no los molestáramos, pero esto es urgente, demasiado. -dice la voz que ella conoce al momento.

-¿TK?... ¿Qué pasa? -asustada Serena.

-Pasa lo que temía que pasara, demandaron a la empresa Serena. -dice el asustado joven .

-¿La demandaron?... ¿Quiénes?.

-Los trabajadores despedidos, se asesoraron legalmente y lo hicieron, y no tienes idea de la cantidad por la que nos demandan, no podremos cubrirla ni siquiera vendiendo la empresa. -Serena se deja caer en la cama con la mirada perdida. -te lo dije prima, no debiste firmar esa hoja.

-Pero Chikane Yamada debió firma también… ¡Debió hacerlo! -dice Serena molesta.

-Tengo la demanda en mi mano, la única firma que aparece es la tuya, Serena, ¿En verdad leíste lo que estabas firmando? -ella recuerda ese día en la oficina de Yamada, cuando la amenazó, cuando intentó ahorcarla y le hizo ver que tenía vigilado a Darien, en verdad luego de eso ella no leyó lo que firmaba, solo lo hizo y salió.

-Yo… TK… perdona pero no tengo idea… no recuerdo.

-Créeme que hubiera querido evitarte esto para no molestarte, pero no podía resolverlo solo, lo intenté, Chikane Yamada se ofrece a prestarnos el dinero suficiente para que la empresa se salve.

-¡NO! -salta Serena. -Takeshi, ¿No podemos conseguir el préstamo por otro conducto que no sea Yamada?

-Podemos pero es muy riesgoso, y eso significaría perder ahora si no solo la empresa Serena, sino también la posibilidad de que la Liga de Aces regrese, nos quitarían todo, tu sabes que yo no soy partidario de esa mujer y que siempre le he tenido desconfianza, pero en la posición en que estamos y si queremos evitar perderlo todo, no nos queda otra opción, además de que ella se lleva bien contigo y quizá nos de facilidades en el pago.

-TK, eso significaría que Chikane Yamada sería la…la…

-La única dueña de Galactic Enterprises, así es, pero de igual modo prácticamente ya lo era, ahora lo será legalmente y nosotros seremos únicamente trabajadores si es que ella lo desea. -dice TK. Serena llora de rabia, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la trampa y ella cayó otra vez, cayó como siempre, Chikane Yamada había encontrado una forma más de tenerla controlada.

-Iré para allá TK, lo que tardemos en llegar de Akina a Tokio, iré directamente a la empresa, no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue. -decide ella.

-Prima, perdóname por arruinar tu luna de miel, pero tenías que saberlo, lo lamento en verdad y te espero. -cuelga la llamada el joven, Serena limpia sus ojos llorosos con el dorso de su mano, sabe que no es momento de más lágrimas, se levanta de la cama y toma el dije con forma de estrella roja que pende de su pecho.

-Rei, si tu estuvieras a mi lado… ¿Qué harías?... siempre tenías una salida hasta en el peor momento, siempre tenías el valor de enfrentar los problemas… donde estés, ayúdame a decidir lo mejor y que esa mujer no se salga con la suya. -decide Serena cerrando los ojos, y de alguna forma siente que su amiga está a su lado, abre los ojos y se cambia rápidamente quitándose su camisón, luego sale por el pasillo del hotel hasta el jardín, en una silla se haya sentado Darien mientras lee el periódico y toma un café, la rubia se acerca a él rápidamente.

-Princesa. -dice el chico sonriendo.

-Darien, no hay mucho tiempo, necesitamos volver a Tokio ahora. -agitada ella lo jala del brazo.

-¿A Tokio?...¿Por qué?

-Algo horrible pasó en la empresa y TK no puede resolverlo solo, nos necesita allá, ¡Si no vamos perderemos todo por lo que Rei y nuestras madres lucharon! -grita ella sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo, los ansiosos dedos se encajan en la piel de Darien quien asustado ve a su esposa con esa nueva decisión en la mirada.

-Cálmate, iremos, no te alteres, sabes que no les hace bien a ti ni al bebé. -añade él y se levanta de la silla. -vamos ya… iré a liquidar la cuenta y te alcanzo en la habitación. -dice él y los dos caminan presurosos dentro del hotel.

**París Francia.**

El sonido del timbre de la puerta era insistente, fastidiado se levanta del hombre del sillón en que estaba sentado viendo la televisión para abrir.

-¡Ya escuché! ¡Demonios!... debo tener un mayordomo. -dice el anciano, pero cuando abre la puerta se asombra de lo que ve. -¡OWEN!... muchacho pero qué haces aquí, te esperaba hasta el Sábado. -dice el representante, el joven entra en la habitación del hotel y abatido se deja caer en el sillón. -¿Vienes solo? -cuestiona el anciano.

-Shimura, no quiero hablar de eso, por favor, vengo agotado, fue un viaje muy difícil y lo que menos quiero es discutirlo, solo quiero dormir y mañana mismo seguir con el trabajo. -dice el joven.

-Hey Owen, espera, pedimos una semana de plazo, no puedo ir con los productores y decirles que porque la estrella japonesa quiere, ahora retomamos grabaciones, si esto no es un juego Thalassa. -se queja el apoderado.

-¡Escucha esto Shimura! ¡LO que me ha pasado en Japón me ha dejado con ganas de golpear a más de uno así que no te conviene contradecirme! -furioso Owen lo sujeta de la camisa, el asustado anciano lo mira un momento, y entonces él reacciona y lo suelta. -perdón Shimura yo… no sé… que me pasa… -dice él sujetando su frente con una mano y recargándose en la pared. Su manager se acerca a él y le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Cálmate muchacho, entiendo que las decepciones amorosas nos dejan con ganas de matar a mundo, pero tienes que calmarte, así que descansa, duerme un poco, asimila lo que te pasó, toma decisiones y espera al lunes para seguir con tu trabajo. -Owen le sonríe y estrecha su mano.

-Gracias Shimura, en verdad gracias por todo, verás que de ahora en adelante lo único a que enfocaré mis fuerzas es a mi carrera, pero tienes razón, ahora necesito un baño y dormir. -dice el joven y tomando su maleta entra en el dormitorio de la habitación.

-Podre chico. -murmura el manager. -jamás lo vi tan abatido…

Owen entra en la recámara y se tira en la cama boca arriba mirando el foco blanco del techo, sus ojos azul verdosos se velan un poco por el llanto.

-Serena, ahora si te he perdido para siempre. -dice esas palabras que le costaba tanto aceptar y asumir. -para siempre… -termina Owen cerrando los ojos mientras una lágrima escapa de estos y cae por su mejilla.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Las voces se escuchan en el comedor de la mansión, algunas de estas voces están acompañadas de risas, al menos eso le parece a Esmeralda cuando entra en el lugar y cautelosamente se acerca a la puerta para escuchar mejor, las voces que oye son las de Artemis y la de Diamante.

-Así que la junta quedó encantada con Reiko, no me extraña, si yo fuera gerente de la empresa también habría quedado encantado de tan deslumbrante belleza. -dice el piloto, Esmeralda crispa sus manos de uñas bien cuidadas ante el comentario del joven, una risa discreta de la joven.

-Que cosas dices Diamante. -reitera ella.

-O no hija, ahora estoy de acuerdo con Diamante, fue así, solo la presenté y ella sola cautivó a la junta, será la mejor presidente que ha tenido la Escudería Hasegawa.

-No sé aún si pueda hacerlo bien, pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo para no defraudarte Padre.

-Eso merece una celebración, ¿Aceptarían ir a cenar fuera? ¿Thunder?... ¿Señorita Ikeda? -ofrece Diamante.

-¿No esperaremos a Zafiro, a Meiou ni a las chicas? -pregunta Rei.

-Me permito informar a la señorita que el joven Meiou llamó y dijo que no lo esperaran, que quería conocer la vida nocturna de Alemania, las señoritas Müller tampoco confirmaron que venían a cenar, con el inicio de la pretemporada no creo que lo hagan, y el joven Zafiro avisó que se quedará toda la noche en el hospital trabajando con el doctor Buhl. -informa Yuuto.

-Bien eso nos deja a nosotros cuatro.-insiste Diamante.

-Lo siento hijo pero prescindirán de mi compañía, ya estoy viejo para esas cosas y han sido muchas emociones por hoy, solo quiero dormir. -deniega Artemis.

-También me disculpo señor Schwarzmond, debo trabajar en el garaje con el prototipo del auto para la señorita. -termina Karasuma.

-Bien Reiko, eso nos deja a ti y a mí, dígame princesa, haría el honor a este pobre plebeyo de pasar una velada maravillosa a su lado? -se inclina Diamante con una reverencia que hace sonrojar a la chica.

-Creo hija que no puedes negarte. -anima Artemis.

-Vamos señorita, la llevaré a cambiarse, usará ese vestido gris que tan bien se le ve. -anima Karasuma y antes de que ella pueda decir una sola palabra sale de allí con la silla de ruedas seguidas de Yuuto, dejando solos a los dos hombres, Diamante se ha quedado mirando el lugar por el cual salió con actitud soñadora.

-¿Sabes algo "Thunder"? Creo que estoy enamorado de tu hija. -dice Diamante, Artemis ríe a carcajadas.

-Vamos Dietr muchacho, como si yo no te conociera desde pequeño, sé como son tus enamoramientos, una chica hoy y otra mañana, siempre lo dices. -palmea divertido Artemis la espalda del joven.

-Si lo sé "Thunder" pero ahora es diferente, Reiko es tan diferente, tan hermosa y especial, es la primera mujer que me hace sentir todo esto, y te juro que si ella me permite ayudarla a sanar su corazón, voy a cambiar y a ser el mejor hombre del mundo. -con firmeza en la voz Diamante quien sigue hablando de todo aquello que la joven ha cambiado en su corazón, Artemis lo escucha asombrado dudando ya de que aquello sea una broma, afuera del lugar, Esmeralda ha salido de detrás de la puerta respirando odio.

-No me quitarás también a Diamante estúpida japonesa inválida, eso lo prometo. -sonríe Esmeralda con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos y sube las escaleras, se oculta luego tras unas cortinas y mira como tardan en salir de la habitación Rei y Karasuma, al fin mira a Yuuto salir con el carro de servicio de té y dejarlo junto a la escalera, y poco después regresar cargando a Rei en sus brazos y a Karasuma llevando la silla, la dejan al final de la escalera sentada en el primer descanso aún quedan algunos escalones pero Yuuto la deja allí porque sabe que Diamante siempre insiste en bajarla él mismo, Esmeralda muerte su dedo de rabia al ver a la odiada mujer japonesa con ese vestido y arreglada para salir, odiaba admitir que quizá esa belleza natural y sin adornos era lo que atraía a Diamante.

-Listo señorita, iré a avisar al joven Dietr que está lista no me perdona si la bajo totalmente, siempre quiere ser su caballero.-acaba el mayordomo abandonando el lugar.

-Iré abajo por su bolso. -pide Karasuma y baja los últimos escalones dejando sola a la chica, entonces Esmeralda sabe que es el momento, antes de que llegue Diamante y Artemis, y también la entrometida criada, ella hará su juego, camina al pasillo y tomando el carro de servicio de té lo lanza por las escaleras directo sobre la joven en silla de ruedas que en el primer descanso aguarda indefensa…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: Aquí estamos con una entrega más de SRR esta semana, agradeciendo primero que todo su apoyo y preferencia, sabemos que muchos están algo desesperados porque parece ser que los malos se salen con la suya, solo les pedimos algo de paciencia ya que como bien saben esta historia está centrada en la venganza y como están de difíciles las cosas a los protagonistas les hace falta superar sus miedos para poder comenzar la verdadera venganza, también pedimos lo mismo en cuanto a las carreras, cuando Reiko Hasegawa esté lista y comience a formar la World League habrá más carreras y adrenalina que nunca…bueno ya no spoileamos más, y nos limitamos a agradecer por su apoyo, nos vemos la semana siguiente y…¡FEEL THE REVENGE!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	11. Chapter 10: Peligro Alrededor

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap 10**

"**Peligro alrededor"**

**Tokio Japón **

Serena entra junto con Darien en las oficinas de la empresa hasta la sala de juntas, TK se haya allí junto con Chikane Yamada y su inseparable mano derecha, Alluminum. Al entrar los ojos azules lacerantes de Serena se cruzan con las pupilas rojizas burlonas de la mujer rubia que mueve los dedos de su mano juntando las puntas de estos mientras sonríe malévolamente.

-TK, estamos aquí.-dice ansiosas ella.

-Es un alivio verlos a los dos, las cosas están realmente mal, si no pagamos el total de dinero de la demanda en la fecha establecida van a embargar la empresa. -explica el joven pelirrojo, Serena se sienta a su lado y observa junto con Darien el oficio con la demanda.

-¡La cantidad es imposible! -se alarma Darien.

-Lo sabemos joven Chiba, por ello mi ofrecimiento de hacer el préstamo, después de todo soy parte de esta empresa y no quisiera que una mala decisión. -sonríe Yamada mirando a Serena con evidente burla. -tomada en un momento de ofuscación por la señora Chiba traiga consecuencias graves a nuestros intereses.

-Creo recordar que el memorándum que llegó a los empleados fue iniciativa suya señora Yamada, así que no comprendo por qué solo aparece la firma de Serena. -dice TK molesto, la mujer rubia lo mira fulminándolo con sus pupilas rojizas.

-¿Insinúa algo contra la señora Yamada Señor Tsukino? -salta Alluminum de su silla.

-Hago preguntas para aclarar todo ya que ese es mi trabajo. -responde TK.

-Entiendo su desconfianza señor Tsukino, siempre le he sido antipática y jamás ha confiado en mí, comprendo eso al ser cercano colaborador de la señorita Hino y compartir sus prejuicios a mi persona, pero ahora mismo le daré dos muestras de que mi único interés en este asunto es ayudarlos, primero, la misma señora Chiba le puede decir si es que yo en algún momento la obligué o coaccioné para que firmara esos papeles. -anima Yamada, Serena la mira furiosa.

-Jamás insinué tal cosas señora Yamada, únicamente expuse lo que me pareció incongruente respecto a esta demandad. -añade TK.

-De igual manera joven Tsukino, Usted tiene dudas respecto a mis intenciones, despejémoslas ahora. Señora Chiba, diga delante de todos si las sospechas de su primo son verdaderas. -anima Yamada, Serena la mira con un fulgor de odio en sus pupilas azules, otra vez esa mujer terrible la estaba dominando y provocando. -Dígalo. -insiste Yamada sonriendo.

-¡¡¡SI ES VERDAD ESA MUJER TERRIBLE ME ESTA EXTORCIONANDO!!! -le dan ganas a Serena de gritar en medio de aquel lugar y poner fin a toda esta horrible situación. -No es verdad, la señora Yamada lo único que hizo fue sugerir el cambio de personal, yo tomé la decisión TK, Darien, ella jamás me presionó… -su voz se quiebra un poco bajo las pupilas rojizas. -ni hizo algo en contra de mi o de la empresa. -termina ella, TK observa a su prima y luego a Chikane Yamada.

-No era necesario que hicieras esto Serena, en verdad no lo era. -asiente Darien al verla abatida.

-Si lo era joven Chiba, ahora no hay dudas sobre mí ni sobre mis intensiones con esta empresa, y para demostrárselo aún más, les diré cual es mi verdadera motivación en todo esto para aclarar los malentendidos, haré el préstamo que necesita su empresa para salir adelante y no cobraré absolutamente nada de intereses ni pondré fecha para el pago. -ofrece Yamada, tanto TK como Darien la mira asombrados de un gesto así en alguien de quien ambos desconfiaban.

-Señora Yamada… ¿Por qué haría algo así por nosotros? -cuestiona Darien.

-Porque jamás he sido su enemiga Darien, porque mi único interés es la empresa que en cierta forma también es mía y porque veo en esto la oportunidad de ganarme su confianza, de una vez por todas actuemos como equipo y no como enemigos, eso fue algo que por desgracia la señorita Hino jamás comprendió. -reitera Yamada, los tres chicos siguen callados. -Si necesitan tiempo para pensarlo se los puedo dar, estoy dispuesta a formar cualquier contrato que redacten con las condiciones que lo redacten, Aya tiene listo el depósito para hacer la transacción por internet, bastará que me llamen y entonces tendrán el dinero. -acaba la mujer rubia saliendo de la sala de juntas con su secretaria cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué opinas de esto TK? -cuestiona Darien. -¿Crees que sea verdad lo que ella ofrece?

-Amigo, en este momento no creo que cuestionarnos la bondad de la señora Yamada sea inteligente, no tenemos salida, he investigado las condiciones de un préstamo de esa magnitud en otras instituciones y definitivo en menos de medio año los intereses nos comerían, ni en los mejores tiempos de la empresa cuando tía Serenity la llevaba tuvimos ganancias suficientes para pagar esto, aquí están tres opciones. -propone TK largando los papeles a Darien quien los mira y luego los pasa a Serena que se ha quedado ausente mirando a la nada. -¿Serena?... ¿Qué opinas?

-Yo creo que no debemos dejar que esa mujer se adueñe de la empresa más de lo que ya lo ha hecho TK, se que crees que no podremos con el préstamo, pero sé que juntos lograríamos algo, si mamá y Rei pudieron levantar la empresa cuando estuvimos en peores momentos, creo que tu y yo podríamos hacerlo también. -opina Serena con evidente tono de seguridad que hace a su primo sonreír.

-Pero Serena, tú no puedes trabajar en la empresa… -se sobresalta Darien. -debes cuidarte, por ningún motivo permitiría que te fatigaras.

-Sé lo que hago Darien y conozco mi límite, mientras este no llegue lucharé por el sueño de mi madre, de mis tías y de Rei. -termina la rubia.

-Serena, me has dado una gran lección, antes de oírte estaba casi seguro de que solo había un camino, ahora, creo que si podremos lograrlo, quizá si gestionamos una prórroga con las autoridades podremos buscar más opciones de crédito en algún banco del extranjero en que los intereses sean menores. -sonríe el pelirrojo.

-¿Estás creyendo en mí TK? -se emociona Serena.

-No solo creo en ti prima, haré todo lo posible porque lo que has dicho sea verdad. -acaba el pelirrojo y sale a llamar a las dos mujeres que esperan en el pasillo.

-¿Han tomado una decisión? -cuestiona Chikane Yamada al llegar de nuevo a la sala de juntas.

-La hemos tomado señora, rechazamos su propuesta. -añade TK, Yamada crispa de rabia su puño mirando a Serena que por primera vez se ha atrevido a desafiar un deseo suyo.

-No pueden hacer eso, ¡Condenan a la empresa al fracaso! -estalla Yamada golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-Lo lamentamos señora Yamada, pero ahora estamos de acuerdo en algo, no vamos a dejar que un extraño. -subraya ella las últimas palabras. -se quede con lo que es de nosotros. -firme Serena.

-Es una decisión precipitada e insensata, deberán pensarlo mejor. -inquiere Yamada.

-No hay que pensar nada, salvaremos la empresa con nuestros propios medios Señora, y en este momento Darien y yo con nuestras acciones juntas somos mayoría así que es una decisión tomada. -inquiere Serena con renovadas fuerzas, Chikane la mira furiosa e irritada.

-Señora Chiba, creo que hay algunos aspectos de nuestra charla pasada que ha olvidado… -sisea Yamada intentando por todos los medios recordar a Serena en qué posición se hallaba, los ojos de Yamada y los de la joven rubia se encuentran en un choque de voluntades solo evidente para ellas. -no desearía que esta decisión trajera desagradables consecuencias. -encubre muy bien ella el chantaje sonriendo, Serena entonces suda frío y siente que la fuerza inicial que había adquirido para enfrentarse a esa mujer se desvanece, la está amenazando, y ella sabe lo que una amenaza de Chikane Yamada significa, siente de pronto que todo le da vueltas, en su arranque de valor se había olvidado que ahora debía tener aun más cuidado, si solo hubiera sido ella ya no temería tanto, pero ahora no estaba sola, ahora había alguien más a quién proteger, abrumada se sienta en la silla.

-¡Serena estás bien! -se alarma Darien.

-Si yo… estoy bien… no es nada grave… -dice ella entrecortadamente.

-Darien, si desean retirarse lo comprendo, puedo hacerme cargo de todo. -anima TK.

-Lo haremos TK. -angustiado Darien.

-¡No!… me quiero quedar… -insiste ella.

-Lo siento Serena, esta vez no voy a ceder, iremos a casa y con el médico. -insiste Darien.

-Háganlo Chiba sama, el joven Tsukino y yo nos quedaremos a resolver esta dificultad, debe cuidar a su esposa. -insinúa Yamada.

-Así lo haré, cuidaré de ella y de mi hijo. -con orgullo Darien, Serena lo fulmina con la mirada, TK los mira azorado al igual que Alluminum.

-¡Un hijo!... los felicito a ambos, un hijo siempre es una bendición. -sonríe Yamada mirando a Serena con burla evidente. Serena sale del lugar seguida de Darien mientras la mujer rubia de ojos rojizos sigue sonriendo.

-¡Serena! ¡Espera! -la detiene su esposo del brazo, ella lo lanza lejos de un empujón visiblemente alterada.

-¡¡Con que derecho le dijiste a esa mujer sobre mi hijo!! -ruge ella. -¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste!? -lo avienta ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Serena… ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué te pones así? -dice él. Serena llena de miedo, confusión e ira lo sigue empujando del pecho hasta que siente que de pronto todo da vueltas a su alrededor, la voz de Darien se hace cada vez más lejana hasta que todo se desvanece. -¡Serena! -la sujeta en sus brazos Darien.

-¡Joven Darien que ocurre! -aterrada la secretaria.

-No lo sé Mariko, la llevaré al médico. -dice él caminando con Serena en brazos hacia el elevador. -por favor llama a casa y dile a Luna, estaremos en el hospital central.

-Vaya… no se preocupe… -insiste la secretaria. -Gran Kami… protege a la señorita Serena. -reza la secretaria mientras toma el teléfono y marca a la residencia Tsukino.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Akane Karasuma se da cuenta de que lleva en su mano la peineta plateada de Rei y entonces regresa para dársela; ella misma la había elegido como complemento del atuendo de ella y olvidó dejárselo, así que regresa corriendo y sube las escaleras.

-¡Reiko sama yo olvidé… -pero el sonido de algo metálico la hace mirar aterrada a la escalera, Rei mira también como el carro del té avanza hacia ella, intenta mover su silla pero el espacio del descanso de la escalera es muy reducido, un movimiento significa una caída segura…

En la sala del castillo Artemis y Diamante hablan acerca de los patrocinadores para la temporada siguiente en el momento que Yuuto entra a anunciar que la señorita está lista, cuando escuchan el estruendo metálico, se miran un instante y Diamante es el primero que sale corriendo, el mayordomo detrás y Artemis al final lo más rápido que le permite su paso con el bastón. Al salir se encuentra con el espectáculo de la bajilla tirada en el suelo, y en el descanso de la escalera Rei mirando angustiada como Akane Karasuma se ha tendido en la escalinata unos escalones antes para detener el carro metálico que ha caído sobre ella y se haya volcado sobre uno de sus pies.

-¡Reiko! -alarmado Diamante corre a la escalera y se abraza de la chica de la silla de ruedas. -¿Estás bien? ¡Qué pasó! -aterrado.

-Estoy bien Dietr… Karasuma… Harima… ella está herida. -dice alterada Rei, el mismo Yuuto llega corriendo del pasillo, Diamante se agacha a ver a la joven pelirroja que está tendida en el escalón y retira el carro metálico, la joven emite un leve quejido, Artemis llega ya.

-Reiko hija qué ocurrió. -asustado Artemis.

-No lo sé padre, solo estaba aquí y ese carro metálico se precipitó por las escaleras, intenté moverme pero hubiera caído, Harima se interpuso y lo detuvo pero la lastimó del pié. -asustada ella, Diamante levanta en brazos a la chica pelirroja.

-No te preocupes "Thunder" la llevaremos a su habitación. -dice el chico subiendo las escaleras.

-Tenga cuidado joven Dietr, hay muchas cosas tiradas en la escalera. -previene Yuuto que ya recoge algunas tazas rotas y platos.

-Enviaremos a las doncellas para que la atiendan Dietr, y llamaremos a un médico. -calma Artemis, luego mira el desorden del accidente preocupado. -Yuuto, ¿Cómo pasó esto?

-No hay razón aparente señor, el carro estaba cerca de la habitación, la única posibilidad es que alguien lo haya…

-¿Lanzado? -adivina el millonario.

-Pero quién o porqué lo haría. -cuestiona Rei.

-Es lo que no sabemos hija… Yuuto… llama a todo el personal a la sala, mucamas, jardineros, todos, esto tiene que aclararse ya. -molesto Artemis; en el piso de arriba Esmeralda se oculta en una de las habitaciones y cierra la puerta, ha visto entrar a Diamante con la joven pelirroja en brazos en una habitación.

-¡Maldita entrometida criada de la inválida!... esto no está bien, creo que aunque no quiera deberé tomar otras medidas. -dice ella y toma su teléfono marcando un número. -¿Stefano?... es Esmeralda, si, sé que no te he hablado en mucho tiempo, pero no llamo con intensión de renovar amistades, quiero que hagas un trabajo… no me importa cuánto cobres, quiero que sea rápido y efectivo y claro, discreto, se que eres el mejor para eso… si claro mañana a las doce en el muelle 23, te daré todos los datos… nos vemos. -cuelga la mujer el teléfono cerrando su celular y sonríe. -de una forma o de otra Reiko Hasegawa, terminaré contigo, no habrá quien te salve siempre. -acaba la mujer de cabello verde.

En la discoteca del centro de la ciudad en que con luces neón se puede leer "Hafenklang Exil" se escucha el estruendo de la música mientras los autos vienen y van, el joven japonés sale de la discoteca de la mano de la chica de cabello blanco, los dos van sonriendo mientras caminan por la ciudad.

-Así que ¿Qué opinas del paso "Meiou"? -ríe el chico bailando de una forma muy graciosa y haciendo reír a Bergerite.

-Es muy interesante Charlie, pero creo que el que inventó ese paso fue Michael Jackson y no Carlos Meiou. -el joven se rasca la cabeza.

-Touché… me descubriste… pero en verdad yo se lo enseñé. -le guiña un ojo Carlos, los dos caminan por el parque, la joven abajo y Carlos arriba de la jardinera haciendo equilibrio.

-La verdad jamás en mi vida me había divertido tanto. -dice ella.

-¿En serio?... teniendo este despliegue de vida nocturna europea… ¿Nunca habías salido? -extrañado el chico.

-Te dije antes que mis hermanas me cuidan mucho, y además… -se detiene ella dudosa. -no tengo con quién salir.

-¿No tienes novio?... no lo creo, una chica tan linda y además tan divertida y encantadora, deberías espantar a los galanes como moscas. -bromea Carlos.

-Es solo que yo soy algo… especial, me cuesta abrirme con todas las personas, a veces me da miedo la gente, como me vayan a tratar. -confiesa la joven de cabello blanco.

-Pues espero que esta no sea la única vez que salgamos Bergie. -le dice el chico y arrancando una rosa del jardín se la ofrece. -gracias por la noche más divertida que he pasado desde que llegue encantadora señorita. -se inclina él, la joven se sonroja al tomarla.

-¿Alguien te había dicho antes que eres un hombre muy caballeroso?

-Sí, muchas chicas. -guiña el ojo él. -gracias a mi tío Ken, que me enseñó todo lo que sé.

-En Japón debes ser todo un conquistador. -ríe ella.

-Lo era no te lo negaré… hasta que conocí a mi Minako, en cuanto ella entró a mi vida a mi no me hizo falta nada ni nadie más que ella. -dice soñador Carlos sentándose en una banca, Bergerite se sienta a su lado y suspira.

-Que afortunada en Minako de tener a alguien como tú. -dice ella sonriendo. -en verdad espero que las cosas entre los dos se arreglen, un amor tan lindo no debe perderse por orgullos tontos.

-Gracias Bergie, también lo creo así, verás que si logro mi sueño de ser piloto profesional, le dedicaré mi triunfo por la televisión y ella sabrá que no la he olvidado y que iba en serio eso de madurar. -añade él. -por cierto, debemos irnos ya, mañana tengo la prueba de velocidad con tu hermana Karmesite. -se levanta él. -¿Qué me aconsejas que haga con ella?

-Bueno, Karmesite siempre ah sido la más veloz de nosotras, el joven Dietr siempre entraba con ella si se trataba de cronometrar tiempos, tiene un instinto especial para eso, no solo es control como Calaverite, que hace recorridos impecables y nunca se sale de línea, Karmesite es más ortodoxa, tiene sus trucos para ir a velocidades terribles, ¿Sabes que la contrataban para pruebas de motores de autos prototipo en la F1?

-Wow… no sabía eso, así que será difícil, justo como me gusta. -sonríe él emocionado.

-Si no te dejas llevar por la adrenalina podrás con ella, Calaverite es, digamos, arriesgada. -advierte la chica.

-No tanto como yo. -sonríe Meiou con fatuidad.

-Yo lo sé Charlie, eres bueno, tienes magia cuando corres, pero para ganarle a mi hermana, necesitas algo más, debes aprender que no siempre gana el más veloz. -termina la chica y sigue caminando.

-Bergie… espera… ¿Cómo que no siempre gana el más veloz?...-la detiene Carlos del brazo pero al hacerlo la chica se desvanece. -¿Bergie? -la detiene él para que no caiga. -¿Qué te pasa? -asustado.

-Yo… no me siento… muy bien. -dice ella.

-Espera, ya casi llegamos al auto, vamos de regreso. -la detiene el chico del brazo, y al fin llegan al auto, al entrar en este le toma la temperatura y la siente realmente mal, unos hilos de sangre caen de su nariz y el joven debe limpiarlos lentamente con su pañuelo, después enciende el motor y toma su celular. -¿Petzite sama?...

-¿_Joven Meiou?... disculpe pero es un mal momento, quizá deba llamar después, ¿Sabe?... son más de las doce de la noche y no encontramos a Bergerite, Calaverite y Karmesite la buscan ahora con sus amigas_. -dice alarmada la chica.

-O Dios… -dice Carlos entendiendo todo. -¿Es que acaso Bergie no te dijo que saldría conmigo?... fuimos a la disco y a bailar. -dice el chico.

-¡_A Bailar! ¡Mi hermana no puede agitarse así! ¡En qué demonios estaban pensando!... ¿Ella está bien?_

-Ese es el problema Petzite sama, ella se desmayó…

-¡Por Dios!

-Iremos la castillo, te veo allá… y créeme que yo no sabía nada de esto, no quise ponerla en peligro.

-¡_Solo tráigala rápido! -_cuelga el teléfono la alterada chica, Carlos toma el volante y conduce por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad esquivando a algunos autos de la avenida principal con maestría, la chica inerte a su lado respira agitadamente.

-Gran Kami… espero no sea nada malo. -dice asustado el joven.

**Hospital Central Tokio Japón.**

Darien se pasea nervioso afuera del área de ginecología del hospital esperando el diagnóstico del médico, hasta que llegan su Padre y Taichi Tsukino apresuradamente.

-Darien hijo, venimos en cuanto Mariko nos llamó. -asustado Tamahome.

-Darien… ¿Qué tiene mi hija? -cuestiona Taichi ansioso.

-No habíamos querido decir nada aún tío Taichi, pero Serena está embarazada.

-¡Darien! ¡Hijo que noticia tan maravillosa! -emocionado Tamahome Chiba, pero Taichi se ha dejado caer en el sillón de la sala de espera con las manos en el rostro.

-Gran Kami… embarazada… y en el hospital… -murmura aterrado Taichi.

-¿Señor Chiba? -pregunta saliendo del consultorio el médico.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo está mi esposa y mi hijo? -cuestiona Darien.

-La señora se ha estabilizado, hizo bien en traerla, leí el informe de Tomomiya sama y veo que no ha sido la única vez que la Señora se siente mal, mareos, desvanecimientos, baja de presión, dolor de cabeza, náuseas, visión borrosa. -lee el diagnóstico el médico. -me temo Chiba sama que su esposa tiene todos los síntomas de una preeclampsia.

-¿Y eso es grave doctor? -cuestiona Tamahome.

-Si no se tiene los cuidados necesarios puede serlo, en estos casos hay un aumento de presión que trae problemas en la placenta, se corre el riesgo de que si la placenta no recibe suficiente sangre, su bebé recibirá menos aire y comida. Esto puede causar un bajo peso al nacer y otros problemas para el bebé mucho más si la madre vive en constantes ajetreos, tensiones y estrés, ya que puede derivar en eclampsia en los últimos meses lo cual es riesgoso pues provoca convulsiones y toxemia… ¿Alguien en la familia de la Señora Chiba tuvo esta misma dificultad?

-Sí, mi esposa, la madre de Serena, tuvo el mismo problema cuando ella nació. -confiesa Taichi.

-Ahora entiendo de donde viene. -añade el médico.

-Doctor… ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? -angustiado Darien.

-Lo que ya he recomendado, que la señora tenga mucho reposo, nada de tensiones, vigilancia médica y si ella está tranquila no habrá más dificultades, la mayoría de las mujeres con preeclampsia dan a luz bebés saludables y hermosos, nos encargaremos juntos de que la Señora y su hijo estén sanos. -termina el facultativo. En ese momento llega TK y alcanza a escuchar las últimas palabras del médico.

-Gracias Doctor. -dice Darien aun abatido.

-Trasladaremos a la señora a una habitación y enseguida podrán pasar a verla, quizá por la tarde que terminen los exámenes de rigor sea dada de alta pero le programaré revisiones permanentes. -acaba el médico y sea aleja, los cuatro hombres se miran unos a otros.

-Creo que eso cambia las decisiones que tomaremos sobre la empresa, por más que Serena se oponga a que aceptemos el préstamo, no debemos fatigarla con más decisiones tensionantes para ella, así que TK, te dejo en libertad de aceptar ese préstamo y te pido que hagas todas las gestiones con Chikane Yamada. -anima Darien.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Darien? ¿Con todas las consecuencias que pueda traer? -duda un poco TK.

-Takeshi, ahora lo único que me importa es la seguridad de Serena y de mi hijo, la empresa, Yamada y todo lo demás puede irse al infierno. -añade el joven Chiba decidido, TK sonríe.

-Quizá tengas razón, no te preocupes yo arreglaré todo. -asiente el pelirrojo.

-Señor Chiba, pueden pasar a ver a la paciente. -Anuncia una de las enfermeras, los dos hombres y Darien desaparecen por el pasillo y el joven Tsukino se queda parado en medio del lugar.

-Por más que me duela él tiene razón, ya no tenemos tiempo… creo que ahora si terminaron las posibilidades de hacer resurgir la Liga de Aces. -tristemente el joven pelirrojo abandona el hospital.

En la habitación, Serena se haya sobre la cama mientras una de las enfermeras toma una muestra de sangre cuando Darien, su padre y Tamahome Chiba entran.

-Serena. -alarmado Taichi llega a su lado y acaricia lloroso las mejillas de la chica.

-Padre. -dice ella. -no te pongas así, el doctor habló conmigo, sé cuál es mi problema y me habló de todos los cuidados que debo tener, si los seguimos no habrá nada de qué preocuparnos. -sonríe forzadamente la chica.

-Hija, debí decirte esto hace años, pero hablarlo era doloroso para mí. -dice Taichi acariciando el cabello de su hija. -tu madre tuvo el mismo problema cuando naciste tú. -confiesa él, Serena lo mira sorprendida. -así fue, ella misma por su temperamento no quería estar tranquila y seguía con asuntos de la Liga y de la empresa, hasta que tuvo mareos y desvanecimientos, nos enteramos que era preeclampsia y entonces Akane y Hiroko se encargaron de hacerla guardar reposo aunque ella no quería, la cuidamos mucho, y aún así el día de parto fue horrible, llegué a pensar que las perdería a las dos… -las lágrimas ruedan por los ojos del hombre. -lamento estar alterado Serena, pero todo esto me recuerda los momentos más horribles y angustiantes de mi vida, y lo único que voy a suplicarte es que por favor hagas caso a las recomendaciones del médico, por tu bien y el de esa pequeña vida que llevas en ti, así como por todos los que te amamos, cuídate mucho, no quiero que se repita la historia… -angustiado Taichi.

-Papá...-dice Serena al comprender aquella historia y ahora que lo vivía ella misma, entender la angustia y el miedo que su madre debió sentir, así como valorar lo que Serenity sufrió para traerla al mundo. -Te prometo que lo haré, me cuidaré mucho, y obedeceré todas las ordenes del médico. -cede al fin la joven rubia, Taichi respira mas aliviado y besa la frente de su hija.

-Gracias. -dice ella.

-Creo que es mejor que esperemos afuera, vamos Taichi, iremos a la cafetería, estás algo alterado. -salen los don hombres, Darien se acerca a Serena y toma sus manos besándolas.

-Lamento haberte causado esto, jamás pensé que te alterara el hecho de que los demás supieran del bebé, en verdad lo siento princesa. -abatido él, tanto que Serena se conmueve, comprende que el pobre joven no tenía idea de quién era en verdad Chikane Yamada y que su intensión jamás fue exponerla a ella y a su hijo, sino todo lo contrario, el miedo estaba solo en ella al saber que ahora su hijo sería una nueva forma de control de Yamada para ella, pero también había algo más, ahora, ese bebé sería también una razón más para luchar contra esa mujer.

-No te preocupes Darien, yo no sé bien porqué reaccioné así, perdóname, a veces y mas últimamente no controlo mis emociones del todo. -se excusa ella sonriéndole. -pero no pasará más, ahora tengo a alguien por quien luchar, un motivo para ser fuerte. -acaba Serena acariciando su vientre, Darien pone su mano también sobre la de ella.

-Tenemos algo por lo que luchar linda, nuestro hijo. -acaba él mientras la joven madre no puede reprimir esa sensación de incomodidad al escucharlo decir con tanta seguridad que ese bebé era su hijo, ¿Estaba bien seguirlo dejando?... ella no tiene corazón para decirle lo contrario, ya que ni ella misma sabía la verdad, y ya no estaba segura de querer saberla, mucho más si esa verdad le traía recuerdos de un nombre que alteraba todo su universo, un nombre que de solo pronunciarlo, le llenaba el alma de dolor, Owen Thalassa.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Carlos Meiou llegó al castillo con la joven en brazos, entró en él y en la sala lo esperaban las tres hermanas Müller, Calaverite asustada, Petzite seria y furiosa Karmesite.

-¡Bergerite! -corren a su lado la chica de cabello verde y su hermana de moño amarillo.

-La llevaré a su habitación. -dice Meiou y suben los peldaños de las escaleras hasta una de las muchísimas habitaciones del castillo en que recuesta a la joven desmayada de cabello blanco, al momento Petzite toma una jeringa de un maletín y coloca una sustancia en él, Calaverite la cubre con una manta.

-Karmesite llama al doctor Diermissen ahora mismo, tiene que venir o que nos indique si es necesario trasladarla. -pide la mayor de las hermanas, la joven de cabello azul marca en su celular, y habla con alguien, Carlos no entiende del todo aquel chorro de palabras en alemán, y discretamente se hace para atrás, Karmesite lo mira furiosa después de colgar.

-¡Supongo que ya estarás contento! -le espeta llorosa aventándolo. -¡Lo que le pase a mi hermana será tu culpa! -grita ella en inglés, el abatido chico no sabe qué hacer.

-¡Cálmate hermana! -la detiene Calaverite, al fin la chica de cabello verde se acerca a ella y le da una fuerte cachetada.

-¡No hagas mas difícil las cosas Karmesite! ¡Vete de aquí hasta que te calmes! -indica la mayor, su hermana furiosa sale de la habitación dando un portazo. -Calaverite cuida de ella hasta que llegue el médico, hablaré con el joven Meiou. -pide la mayor y sale de allí junto con Carlos, caminan por el pasillo, el abatido joven japonés camina detrás de la joven alemana, en silencio y callado, apenado y angustiado.

-Petzite sama yo… juro que no sabía que ella estaba mal… y ella me dijo que había avisado en dónde estábamos. -comienza Meiou apenado.

-Entiendo eso, no lo culpo de nada joven Meiou, ya sospechaba que ella no nos diría la verdad, antes no le importaba mucho, era consciente de su enfermedad y obedecía siempre al médico y a nosotras a pesar de lo exagerado que parecía nuestro cuidado, pero ella lo aceptada, hasta que llegaste tú. -comenta Petzite sonriendo, Meiou abre mucho los ojos. -sabía que algún día tenía que pasar y temía que pasara porque ahora todo va a ser más doloroso para ella y para todos.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene Bergie? -cuestiona interesado Carlos.

-Leucemia Mieloide Crónica. -explica Petzite apretando los puños. -no sabíamos sobre esto hasta que ella entró a la preparatoria, le exigieron un examen médico y le detectaron esa enfermedad desde hace tres años… hemos tenido todos los cuidados y ella está en tratamiento pero no hay mucho que hacer.

-¿Ella… -al chico se le quiebra la voz.- ...Morirá?.

-Solo le queda cuando mucho un año con cuidados extremos, pero si sigue escapándose a las discotecas será mucho menos. -con reproche Petzite, Carlos parece abatido.

-Yo… lo lamento… -balbucea.

-Se que Usted no sabía nada joven Meiou, pero ahora que ya lo sabe y vistas las circunstancias hágase un favor y hágaselo a mi hermana y no la vea más, si no podemos evitar eso por su entrenamiento y por el trabajo en la escudería, al menos ponga en claro su distancia con ella y no la haga ilusionarse de más porque solo sufriría… ¿Cuento con eso de su parte? -pide la mayor de las hermanas Müller.

-Cuente con eso Petzite sama, y si en algo puedo ayudar… -ofrece Meiou.

-De momento me basta con su palabra, y le pido que disculpe a Karmesite, todas tenemos diferentes formas de afrontar el dolor… con permiso, iré a ver a mi hermana. -dice ella y se aleja.

Carlos se ha quedado parado en medio del pasillo suspirando hondo, pero siente un gran dolor en su pecho, a su pesar se siente algo culpable, así que camina y llega a la habitación de Rei, toca y entra.

-¿Itoko san? ¿Estás aquí? -entra él, una luz débil cerca de la cama y la chica sentada con un libro de alemán lo baja y mira a su compañero.

-Meiou ¿Dónde estabas? -dice ella bajando el libro, Carlos se sienta en la cama a su lado.

-Haciendo la estupidez más grande de mi vida, se que tú tiene suficiente con tus propios problemas, tu terapia, ser la presidenta de la escudería y lidiar con dos enamorados… -enumera el chico con naturalidad, ella lo mira molesta. -pero es que si a alguien le tengo confianza es a ti y no puedo dormir si no te lo digo. -desesperado él.

-Puedes hablar. -anima ella.

-Bergie está enferma de algo que no entendí del todo, pero no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, y yo no sabía y entonces ella me mintió y dijo que si tenía permiso y salimos a bailar y se puso enferma y me asusté como no tienes idea, le salía sangre de la nariz y llegamos aquí y sus hermanas me culparon y… -suelta el chico todo lo que tiene dentro bastante rápido.

-Calma Meiou calma. -lo detiene Rei. -respira un poco… vaya que si estás alterado. -él chico respira hondo dos veces. -de todo lo que alcancé a comprender, Bergerite está enferma y tu no sabias, salieron a divertirse y ella empeoró… ¿Es eso?

-Si Itoko san, es eso y yo me siento… -se detiene él. -ya no sé ni cómo me siento. -confiesa él.

-Lamento eso Carlos en serio, de pronto todas las cosas van mal, Bergerite enferma y el accidente de Karasuma.

-¿Qué accidente? -cuestiona el chico.

-Un carro metálico de los que usa Yuuto para el té cayó por las escaleras cuando yo esperaba a que me bajaran, Akane lo vio y se interpuso, se lastimó un pié, yo creo que fue solo un accidente aunque Artemis se empeña en que fue provocado, no quiero creerlo, ¿Quién en este castillo tendría un motivo para dañarme? -confiesa la chica.

-No creas Itoko san, esto es una buena señal para poner atención a tu alrededor, todos los que te queremos estaremos más alerta, si fue accidente no ocurrirá más, si alguien te quiere dañar, no lo vamos a dejar. -termina el chico. -antes de irme te diré que mañana tengo la prueba de velocidad contra Karmesite Müller.

-Siento no poder verte esta vez pero tengo terapia y no quiero dejarla por nada. -opina la chica.

-Lo entiendo Itoko san, cada quien su lucha… trataré de pasar mi prueba pero con todo lo de Bergie no se si pueda concentrarme del todo. -intenta Meiou, Rei lo toma de la mano.

-Carlos, si me permites darte un consejo, dedícate al máximo a tu entrenamiento y no te metas en líos sentimentales con esa joven, yo sé que amas aún a Mina. -se atreve Rei.

-Eso es verdad, sigo amando a Mina, pero en cuanto a líos sentimentales tú no debes dar consejos Rei, porque tampoco la tienes muy fácil con esos dos tipos Schwarzmond, y al igual que yo sigues enamorada de Nataku. -adivina Meiou.

-No voy a negarte eso Carlos, algo como lo que yo sentía por él no se borra tan fácilmente, pero a diferencia de ti que cuando todo esto termine podrás volver a Japón y aclarar las cosas con Mina porque después de todo lo suyo no pasa de un pleito de enamorados, hablado y siendo menos soberbios se podrán arreglar, lo mío con Nataku es muy diferente, él me engañó, jugó conmigo… creo que últimamente ya no lo culpo. La que tuvo la culpa fui yo por creerle, por dejarme engañar aunque mi corazón me decía desde que lo conocí que me alejara. -dolida la chica.

-Bien Itoko san, es muy tarde y no te fatigaré más, pero el tema de Nataku no está olvidado, si tu lo hubieras visto llorar en tu funeral, si hubieras visto como yo lo vi desesperarse y volverse loco, no pensarías lo mismo. -dice él, Rei tiene una sonrisa amarga.

-Eres muy joven para diferenciar dolor de remordimiento Carlos. -termina ella.

-Puede ser, pero en lo que a mí concierne, le daré el beneficio de la duda a tu marido Itoko san, y deberías hacer lo mismo, bien nos vemos después, descansa. -sale el chico de la habitación dejando a Rei bastante pensativa con sus palabras.

-Nataku… -dice ella ese nombre que le lastima solo con que salga de sus labios. -intentaré olvidarte, haré todo por olvidarte, no mereces una sola de mis lágrimas. -acaba ella dolida, hablando por primera vez en alemán. -creo que la venganza es una buena motivación. -termina la frase dejando a un lado el libro de idiomas y apagando la luz intenta dormir.

**Tokio Japón.**

Chikane Yamada entra en el lujoso restaurante y da su nombre, el mesero la conduce al lugar reservado, la bellísima mujer de vestido negro atraviesa el lugar pasando por las mesas en que los comensales departen tranquilamente, hasta una zona de privados en que hay una mesa y la mujer de cabello rojizo que aguarda en ella toma una copa.

-Señora Hino, ha llegado su invitada. -se inclina el mesero.

-Perfecto Kamidayi, te llamaré cuando deseemos ordenar. -asiente Kaolinet Hino, el mesero se aleja mientras la rubia se sienta frente a ella. -no pensé que vinieras.

-No vengo de buena gana Kaolinet, sabes que no me gusta que nuestra… amistad… se haga pública. -insiste Yamada.

-Lo sé, como esposa del senador Hino, futuro gobernador de Tokio, a mi es a quien menos me conviene esto, pero es necesario. -añade la pelirroja. -¿Una copa?

-No gracias, di lo que necesites, no tengo mucho tiempo. -apremia Yamada, una sonrisa de Kaolinet.

-Hace años no eras tan cortante conmigo Chikane, parece que por momentos olvidas quien te ayudó a ser lo que eres. -se atreve Kaolinet bebiendo el licor.

-Es verdad, pero también tu olvidas que esa ayuda no fue del todo desinteresada, lo que yo hice después de que me ayudaste fue por cuenta mía, por no mencionar que la "Corredora Fantasma" fue la mejor arma que encontraste para deshacerte de los estorbos de tu vida, principalmente de dos, Akane y Rei Hino. -insinúa Yamada, la pelirroja la fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Me acusas de algo? -insiste Kaolinet.

-Te recuerdo tu posición querida, tú y yo jamás hemos sido amigas. -insiste la rubia. -pero sin embargo, somos viejas conocidas, y tenemos muchos secretos en común que a ninguna de las dos nos convendría o gustaría que se supieran.

-Justo has dado con el tema de esta reunión querida. -sonríe Kaolinet. -es en nombre de esa mutua conveniencia que nos une, que vengo a pedirte algo.

-¿Y de qué se trata? -sigue Yamada.

-Es sobre mi hija… y tu hermano. -inicia Kaolinet.

-¿Nataku?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Nataku con tu hija? -insiste Yamada.

-Ella lo salvó de morir, y cuidó de él en el hospital. -inicia Kaolinet. -bien te lo diré de frente, Kakyuu está muy interesada en tu hermano. -lanza Kaolinet.

-Eso lo supe y se lo agradezco, me parecía muy extraño que una hija tuya tuviera esos gestos bondadosos sin interés alguno, incluso ahora lo dudo, ¿Qué te hace creer que ella no está solamente encaprichada de Nataku? Quizá solo sea el deseo enfermizo heredado de ti por tener todo lo que era de su hermana. -insinúa Chikane dudosa.

-Lo pensé también, pero yo conozco a mi hija, quizá al inicio lo era, pero ahora es verdad, ella se ha enamorado de tu hermano Chikane. -insiste Kaolinet.

-Ya puede dejar de perder el tiempo, Nataku es un hombre de afectos muy exaltados, y está realmente mal desde que esa mujer murió, ha intentado matarse varias veces y además no creo que supere tan fácilmente esto, y menos aún que piense en intentar algo mas con alguien, y de lograrlo, no habría posibilidades de que fuese con otra Hino. -reitera Yamada.

-Nada es imposible querida, tú me enseñaste eso, ¿recuerdas? -insiste Kaolinet.

-Concretamente qué quieres de mí Kaolinet. -anuncia Yamada ya desesperada.

-Quiero que me ayudes a que tu hermano y Kakyuu logren algo juntos.

-¡Estás loca!... en el supuesto caso de que yo lo intentara, Nataku no permitiría eso jamás.

-Chikane, yo se que siempre has logrado que el haga todo lo que tú eliges, eres una mujer de recursos y tienes el principal, él te obedece, influyes en su corazón y en sus sentimientos, lo único que pido es que sigas haciéndolo y que poco a poco le hagas ver que Kakyuu es su única opción para iniciar una nueva vida. -Chikane furiosa se levanta de la mesa.

-¡Tú y tu hija están mal de la cabeza! -ruge Yamada y camina hacia afuera.

-¡Espera Chikane! -la detiene Kaolinet, de espaldas ella aguarda. -a pesar de lo que digas, se que tu deseas que tu hermano olvide a Rei Hino más que nadie en el mundo, Kakyuu es una chica inteligente, educada, hermosa y próximamente será la hija del gobernador de Tokio, siempre has querido para él un partido como mi hija, y si además de eso puedes eliminar de su vida todo rastro de esa mujer a quien odiabas tanto o más que yo, debes convencerte de que mi hija puede ayudarlo, solo piénsalo, y si estás dispuesta a ayudarnos, Kakyuu hará el resto, en menos de un año, borrara de la mente y el corazón de Nataku todo mínimo rastro de Rei Hino. -termina Kaolinet eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. Chikane Yamada se aleja caminando de nuevo por el restaurante mientras la pelirroja que se ha quedado en la mesa llena de nuevo su copa de licor. -te conozco Chikane, y sé que tarde o temprano terminarás por aceptar.- termina mirando por entre el líquido morado la figura de negro que se aleja.

**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania…**

En el área de fisioterapia de la prestigiosa clínica esa mañana se haya entre otros pacientes la chica de cabello negro terminando una serie de difíciles ejercicios junto con su terapista. En una mesa en que se haya sujeta de la cintura con unos arneses, tiene una tabla en los pies la cual va subiéndolos poco a poco controlada por Schneider, hasta levantar sus piernas en diferentes posiciones, Zafiro toma nota de todo a su lado.

-Bien Reiko, ¿Cómo sientes la presión allí? -cuestiona el joven.

-Es muy pesada… -dice ella con perlas de sudor en la frente.

-Pero lo soportas… bien incrementaré el arco de resistencia a 60 grados y entonces giraremos la mesa para que quedes de pié… espero no te asuste. -inquiere el alto alemán.

-Hazlo Franz… soportaré. -dice ella. El joven mueve los aparatos del complicado instrumento hasta que las piernas de ella se elevan un poco más, Rei respira agitada pero su actitud es de una fiereza y determinación total.

-65 grados allí Reiko… ¿Tolerarás los 70? -pregunta el terapista.

-Sí. -con firmeza ella.

-Schneider, no quiero que ella exceda sus fuerzas. -preocupado Zafiro.

-No lo hará Schwarzmond, el verdadero punto interesante es que Reiko tiene aún mucho que dar… ¿Cierto? -sonríe Franz quien al parecer había comprendido muy bien los deseos y alcances de ella.

-Cierto Franz… ahora hacia arriba. -pide Rei sonriendo aunque su rostro denota el esfuerzo, el terapeuta presiona el botón eléctrico de la plancha y esta se comienza a levantar lentamente hasta que la chica queda en posición erguida, aunque está sostenida con los arneses la presión y el dolor eran evidentes, Zafiro toma las notas pertinentes mientras Schneider mira el tiempo en su cronómetro.

-Listo… un minuto… ahora hacia abajo. -regresa a su posición recostada, Franz le quita los arneses y la levanta en sus brazos hasta dejarla en su silla. -felicidades señorita, ha sido muy valiente y fuerte este día, vamos avanzando mucho, mañana vamos a aumentar el grado de presión, ahora con estos avances, lo que queda del día iniciaremos el tratamiento en la piscina, Buhl aprobó el proyecto, verás que en la alberca podremos aumentar la hemodinámica, mejorarás la capacidad cardiorrespiratoria y mantendrás el arco de movilidad y la potencia muscular. -sugiere él. -hoy no veo a tu amiga y la necesitaremos en los ejercicios en la alberca.

-Harima está lastimada, no creo que pueda venir en un tiempo. -advierte Rei.

-Es una pena me habría gustado que probaras el día de hoy al agua… -añade el terapista. -aunque quizá Sepphir quisiera ayudarte. -propone él, Zafiro que estaba haciendo las notas para su maestro, los mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Yo?... ¿Yo ayudar a la señorita? -sonrojado.

-Vamos Schwarzmond, Reiko no puede perder tiempo, y necesitamos de tu ayuda más que nunca, no te puedes negar. -anima palmeando su espalda el alto y fuerte alemán.

-No sé si ella… desee que yo… -balbucea Zafiro.

-Al contrario doctor, quien debía estar apenada por esta molestia debía ser yo.

-No… jamás diga que es molestia Reiko, no lo es. -se hinca a su lado Zafiro tomando su mano.

-Entonces lo harás… ¡Perfecto!... ¡Señorita! Lleve a la señorita Hasegawa al área de vestidores y asesórela con el equipo para hidroterapia, hoy iniciará su terapia en piscina. -una enfermera se lleva a Rei, Schneider palmea la espalda del joven.

-Deja de sonrojarte así Sepphir o ella se dará cuenta más rápido de lo que crees. -sonríe este.

-¡No se dé que hablas! -termina confuso el médico.

-Deberías saberlo, solo prométeme que serás profesional allá adentro, te necesito muy fuerte para los ejercicios asistidos de Reiko, desde ahora ante la ausencia de la señorita Itsuko, tu y Reiko serán pareja… claro al menos en la rehabilitación. -sonríe el terapista. -vamos a cambiarte. -termina este mientras Zafiro suspira hondo y camina hacia los vestidores.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Carlos Meiou deambulaba por las afueras de la habitación de Bergerite Müller frotándose los dedos con desesperación, ya usaba el traje especial de piloto, escuchó unos pasos y se ocultó tras la cortina, vio salir a la enfermera que se había contratado para atender a la chica, y entonces tomó la decisión y entró, dentro la habitación estaba en penumbras, vio en la cama a la chica pálida que miraba hacia la ventana, tenía un suero al lado y había muchas medicinas en las mesas junto a la cama, Carlos caminó a su lado.

-Buenos días. -dijo apenado, ella lo miró con los enormes ojos azules asombrada.

-¡Carlos!... yo no deseaba verte, le dije a mis hermanas que no quería verte… -llora ella.

-Sí, se que fui un tonto por lo que pasó pero quería venir a pedirte perdón, entiendo si estás molesta conmigo. -dice él acercándose a la cama.

-No estoy molesta contigo… pero hubiera dado mi vida por qué no te enteraras de mi enfermedad, desde que te conocí he tenido la ilusión de que estoy sana, y de que puedo tener un amigo y hacer las cosas que hacen todos los jóvenes sin que me pase algo malo por ello, deliberadamente no le dije nada a Pet ni a mis hermanas, lo hice, pero a veces mi cuerpo ya no responde como deseo, y ahora no quiero que me veas con lástima… -llora ella, Carlos la toma de la mano.

-¿Lástima?... jamás pensé eso Bergie, en serio.

-Eso dices ahora, pero sé que me la tendrás… y yo no podré soportarlo… por eso… vete de aquí… no quiero verte más… no quiero que seamos amigos… -llora la chica y retira su mano de las del joven.

-Eso que haces es egoísta y tonto. -lanza Carlos, ella lo mira. -¡Si lo es! ¡Es egoísta y tonto privar a la gente que te aprecia de tu amistad y compañía solo por el miedo a perderlos!... tú no quieres ser mas mi amiga pero yo si quiero ser tu amigo, aunque ahora no me quieras ver, yo seguiré aquí, y no por lástima sino porque te estimo, y eso es todo, por lo maravillosa persona que eres, ¿Y sabes qué más?... haremos un trato, si le gano a tu hermana, entonces me dejarás estar a tu lado como antes, si pierdo, prometo que te dejo tranquila. -dice él decidido.

-Carlos… -balbucea Bergerite el nombre.

-Está dicho, ahora voy a mi prueba, veremos quién de los dos gana, nos vemos Bergie. -sale él dando un fuerte portazo, dejando a la pobre chica aún más confundida. Meiou baja la escalera lleno de una extraña y nueva fuerza, sonriendo sale hacia el jardín y corre emocionado hasta la pista trasera del lugar en que ya lo aguardan las hermanas Müller con algunos técnicos, entra en el garaje y se acerca a su auto.

-¡Buenos días a todos! -saluda ya en alemán, sus progresos en el idioma con ya evidentes, los técnicos lo saluda, este chico japonés sencillo y bromista ha acabado por hacerse amigo de todos.

-Joven Meiou. -dice a sus espaldas la chica de cabello azul. -me disculpo con Usted por lo de ayer, Pet me explicó todo, lo lamento, estaba muy alertada y asustada por mi hermana. -se inclina Karmesite.

-Entiendo linda, no te disculpes, también yo no me porte del todo bien, ¿Sin rencores? -ofrece él la mano a la chica la cual ella toma.

-Sin rencores… ahora es su turno de ir contra mí. -sonríe ella.

-Así parece, solo una cosa antes, no veo al engreído de Diamante. -busca con la vista Carlos.

-El joven Dietr me comisionó a filmar la carrera, se ausentó porque irá a recoger a la señorita Reiko al hospital, desde el incidente de ayer no desea dejarla sola. -insiste Calaverite calibrando sus cámaras en una gran consola que muestra muchas pantallas con diversos ángulos de la pista de práctica.

-Bien Meiou san, contra Karmesite se lleva a cabo la prueba de Velocidad, no será a tres vueltas como contra Calaverite, aquí no calificaremos control del auto, será una sola vuelta y solo habrá un ganador, si no la supera, seguirá practicando una semana más y la volverá a enfrentar, ¿Queda claro?.

-Muy claro. -añade Carlos, los dos se dirigen a sus autos que aguardan afuera; Petzite calibra el micrófono que lleva en la cabeza.

-¡Equipo listo preparen los autos! -dice ella mientras los técnicos salen a preparar todo para la carrera, Carlos se coloca la protección en la cara y luego el casco, entrando en el monoplaza, Karmesite se recoge el cabello en el auto de al lado antes de ponerse su respectivo casco, los técnicos ajustan los cinturones y luego se alejan, por las bocinas se oye la voz de Petzite.

-_¡Corredores enciendan Motores! ¡A la línea de salida! -_Karmesite levanta su dedo pulgar mientras Carlos hace lo propio y de dirigen a la línea en que un hombre sujeta una bandera.

-Ahora yo también tengo algo por lo que luchar.-dice Meiou.- oji san, vamos por una prueba más.-acaba el chico recordando a su tío mientras los motores rugen.

En la habitación Karasuma despierta lentamente, abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que está en la cama y tiene el pie izquierdo vendado y en alto, mira a su lado y descubre al chico pelirrojo dormido en la silla a su lado y a su pesar sonríe, algo más fuerte que ella la impulsa hacia este joven misterioso y atormentado por miles de preocupaciones, quizá es que en cierta forma, Rubeus es muy parecido a ella, al fin el apuesto joven abre los ojos también.

-Buenos días. -dice él sonriéndole.

-¿Estuviste allí toda la noche? -sonrojada Karasuma.

-Hubiera deseado eso Harima, pero me enteré hasta esta mañana, entré a verte pero estabas durmiendo, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido también.

-Gracias. -balbucea ella.

-No las des, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que por mi culpa te ha ocurrido esto. -dice el chico dolido hincándose en el suelo y tomando la mano de la pelirroja, ella lo mira intrigada.

-Rubeus, ¿Por qué dices eso?... no fue culpa de nadie, fue un accidente. -asustada Karasuma.

-No lo fue, alguien deseaba dañar a la señorita Hasegawa, y yo sé quién es, debí saber que intentaría algo así y no los previne. -insiste el abatido joven.

-¿Alguien?… ¿Quién? -asustada ella.

-Esmeralda. -confiesa él.

-¿La señorita Kessel?... ¡pero por qué!

-Odia a la señorita Hasegawa, desde que llegó al castillo la ha visto como una amenaza, primero porque "Thunder" la nombró heredera, pero más que eso por celos, se ha dado cuenta de lo que el joven Dietr siente por ella… Harima, yo te he dicho que no soy una buena persona, tengo un pasado difícil, he hecho cosas horribles, entre ellas, engañar y robar a Artemis Hasegawa por años. -confiesa él, Karasuma lo mira intrigada. -así es, debí decírtelo, pero tenía miedo, ahora ya no me importa porque sé que Esmeralda no se detendrá ante nada para quitar de en medio a la señorita Hasegawa, y tiene recursos terribles, nada la detendrá.

-Eso es muy peligroso Rubeus, ¿Crees que ella deseaba dañar a la señorita Reiko con ese accidente?

-Estoy seguro. -asiente el pelirrojo. -Esmeralda está loca, no conoce límites para lograr lo que desea, es capaz de asesinar con métodos muy cobardes, conoce gente de la peor clase… yo entre ellos.

-No digas eso. -asustada Karasuma.

-Es la verdad Harima, pero ahora ya no me importa, aunque tenga que ir a la cárcel por fraude, estoy decidido a decirle la verdad a "Thunder" porque no me perdonaría si algo le pasa a la señorita, o a ti… -añade él acariciando la mejilla de Karasuma que se sonroja.

-Rubeus. -dice ella.

-Lo haré Harima, nada me va a detener, ¿Sabes algo?... desde que entraste a mi vida todo cambió, ahora ya no me importa lo que me pase, todo con tal de ser o intentar ser, una buena persona, y lo haré, todo con tal de que tus ojos me miren de otra forma. -valiente el joven, ella lo sujeta de la mano.

-Para mí Rubeus, siempre has sido una buena persona, alguien que confió una vez en mí me dijo que en los ojos se puede ver el alma, y sé que la tuya no es un alma malvada. -sonríe ella, Rubeus la mira un momento y después impulsivamente se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios, Karausma se queda sorprendida sin saber qué hacer, hasta que él se aparta.

-Debía hacer esto antes de hablar con "Thunder", de igual modo, si algo pasa y voy a la cárcel, necesitaba tener un recuerdo hermoso… Gracias Harima. -termina él y sale de la habitación dejando a una confundida y sonrojada Akane Karasuma.

**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania…**

Diamante entra en el área de fisioterapia esa mañana con su impecable traje blanco llevando un gran ramo de alcatraces, las enfermeras al verlo lo reconocen al momento.

-Christa, ¿No es ese Diamante Schwarzmond?... el piloto de la F1, el de los espectaculares de Calvin Klein. -emocionada una de ellas.

-¡Santo Dios!... lo es… es mucho mas apuesto en persona.

-Debe buscar al doctor Sepphir, es su hermano… ¿No lo sabían? -opina otra enfermera.

-Anda Tessa, pregúntale qué desea. -animan las demás chicas lanzando a la susodicha hacia adelante, quien sonrojada se atreve a hablar.

-¿Se… señor Schwarzmond?... ¿Lo podemos ayudar?

-Claro linda, busco a mi hermano y a la más hermosa de las pacientes de esta área… Reiko Hasegawa. -con su encantadora sonrisa dejando embobadas a todas las enfermeras.

-El doctor Sepphir está en la piscina con el tratamiento de la señorita… -responde la chica mirando a Diamante, este le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla.

-Gracias hermosa. -y se aleja mirando por todos lados, atraviesa el área de terapia física hasta llegar a las puertas eléctricas que separan el área de hidroterapia tras los suspiros de las enfermeras, sin embargo al llegar a donde está su hermano, se detiene molesto, en el agua la chica de ojos amatistas con un traje de baño azul igual que todos los pacientes que están en terapia, intenta flotar en el agua, un hombre rubio y fornido se halla en la alberca dando instrucciones con fuerte voz, pero lo que molesta al chico de cabello plata es que su hermano Zafiro también está en el agua y ante los gritos imperativos del terapista ayuda a la chica a mover sus piernas, con una mano en su espalda la sostiene para flotar, pero en uno de esos movimientos Rei se asusta y llorosa se abraza del cuello del joven de cabello azul, Zafiro la aprisiona con sus brazos en el agua mientras ella coloca su cabeza en el pecho del joven, quien no puede reprimir un leve sonrojo, el terapista les indica que salgan y Zafiro cargando a la chica sale de la alberca hasta perderse en la salida hacia vestidores seguido de dos enfermeras, Dietr siente una ira sorda llenarlo ante esa escena y furioso se aleja de allí saliendo de golpe hasta el pasillo en donde levanta el ramo de alcatraces para estrellarlo en el suelo, pero se detiene, respira hondo y se calma caminando en círculos, al fin luego de un momento mira como su hermano sale con la chica ya cambiada en la silla de ruedas hablando y riendo, entonces se recompone, alisa su cabello y sonriente se acerca.

-¡Diet! -se asombra ella al verlo.

-Reiko, vengo por ti para volver a casa, cancelé todos mis compromisos con tal de pasar el día con la mujer más hermosa y valiente de todo Alemania. -se inclina Dietr dándole el ramo. -ya que ayer no pudimos festejar el éxito de tu terapia. -dice y toma la silla de ruedas desplazando a su hermano y caminando con ella por el pasillo. -lo haremos este día, quiero llevarte a un hermoso concierto, y vamos a comer en un bellísimo restaurante, iremos al Castillo Heldelberg y además… -los dos se alejan por el pasillo, Zafiro se queda mirando como su hermano se la ha llevado y suspira hondo.

-Quizá un día no deje que te la lleves hermano. -termina el doctor de cabello azul y luego sigue su camina hacia la oficina de su maestro a dar el informe.

Diamante sale ya del hospital y se dirige a su auto, deja la silla de ruedas de Rei a un lado mientras abre.

-Dame tus flores, las pondré atrás. -dice él y abre la otra puerta, en ese momento un auto que rechina las llantas pasa a toda velocidad, Dietr percibe el sonido de las llantas, a esa velocidad en el centro de Heidelberg a esa hora de la mañana no era normal, mira hacia atrás y descubre el brillo de un arma que sale de la ventanilla, es un impulso más fuerte que él levantarse y proteger con su cuerpo a la chica en silla de ruedas. -¡Cuidado Reiko! -dice él, el disparo suena en el aire y el chico cae sobre Rei con una herida en el hombro mientras el auto se pierde en las calles.

-¡Dietr! ¡Dietr! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien que me ayude! -grita ella mientras algunas personas del hospital llaman a los médicos que acuden al lugar en que el chico está herido…

**NOTAS FINALES: De nuevo nosotros aquí con la dosis de SRR correspondiente, agradeciendo su apoyo y continuando con este proceso en la historia, como el título lo dice las cosas no están fáciles para Rei ni Serena, ambas están en peligro, una por culpa de esa tipa celosa y horrible, y otra por causas físicas, pero es parte de las dificultades que deben vencer, luego de esto, el tiempo pasara rápidamente y la venganza del fénix estará más cerca, en el cap. siguiente viejos conocidos harán su aparición otra vez, y el momento más difícil en la vida de Rei y Serena está más cercano…bien lamento la leve demora en subir pero estaba de vacaciones y no tenia internet…(Eso dice Éboli) nos vemos en el que viene y ¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	12. Chapter 11: Nuevos Retos

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 11**

**Nuevos Retos**

**Tokio Japón.**

Nataku Yamada se levanta con dificultad de la cama, aún está muy adolorido por los golpes y tiene unas suturas en la ceja derecha así como varios moretones y el labio partido, con el celular en el oído intenta ponerse su camisa.

-Claro Luna… gracias por llamarme, iré a verla enseguida. -añade el chico y cuelga el teléfono, tomando las llaves sale de su habitación y baja los escalones atravesando la mansión.

-Joven Nataku, iba a llamarle a su habitación, una señorita vino a verlo. -dice el mayordomo.

-Disculpa Utsumiya pero tengo prisa. -dice el chico acercándose a la puerta.

-¡Yamada san espere! -se oye la voz calmada y bien timbrada de una mujer, Nataku gira la vista y se topa con la joven elegantemente vestida con una falda rosa, medias, saco y su largo cabello rojizo sujeto armoniosamente en un peinado alto, toda ella emanando distinción, el joven la mira intrigado, esa voz y ese rostro le es extrañamente familiar.

-¿Disculpe? -dice el chico de cabello plateado. -¿Nos conocemos?...

-Yo lo conozco a Usted Yamada san, aunque es posible que Usted a mi me haya olvidado. -dice ella acercándose al chico. -mi nombre es Kakyuu, Kakyuu Hino.-se inclina ella respetuosamente.

-¿Hino? -repite él el apellido.

-Así es, yo le conocí en el funeral de mi hermana, y después cuando intentaba ir a darle el pésame a su apartamento lo encontré incendiado y llamé a los bomberos, estuve muy angustiada por su salud todo el tiempo que pasó hospitalizado, solo quería saber si estaba Usted bien. -dice la joven con un tono de voz pausado y correcto levantando sus ojos rojizos hacia el joven de cabello plata que la analiza detenidamente inquieto por su presencia.

-¿Es Usted hermana de mi Fénix? -dice Nataku a quien de toda aquella charla solo ese hecho interesaba, la chica lo mira extrañada. -disculpe… ¿Es Usted hermana de Rei?

-Media hermana, Keitaro Hino es mi padre, se casó con mi madre cuando murió la madre de Rei, ella y yo no éramos muy unidas, jamás quiso vivir con nosotros en Francia sino con su abuelo aquí en Japón, lo cual me dolió mucho, siempre quise tener a mi hermana cerca… -un sollozo reprimido de la joven y una lágrima que escapa de sus ojos conmueven a Nataku. -me ha dolido mucho volverla a encontrar luego de tantos años cuando ella… cuando ella… -de pronto la chica se lanza en brazos de Nataku llorando sobre su pecho, el chico confundido no sabe cómo reaccionar y se queda mirando a la joven pelirroja. -¡Disculpe Yamada san!... yo no debía… es solo que luego de lo que pasó no había podido desahogarme con nadie, y algo dentro de mi me decía que solo Usted comprendería mi dolor por Rei. -insiste la chica, Nataku le alarga un pañuelo.

-Descuide, no me molesta, menos venido de alguien tan cercano a mi Fén… -se detiene él. -a Rei, no se disculpe señorita Hino, yo soy quien debería estar agradecido por lo que hizo por mí, espero tener tiempo después de manifestarle ese agradecimiento en otro momento en que no lleve prisa.

-¿Saldrá? -inquiere ella. -aún no se haya del todo bien, puede ser peligroso y no me gustaría que recayera, debe cuidarse mucho, por todos los que lo apreciamos. -se atreve ella. -disculpe, me estoy entrometiendo en algo que no me concierne, en verdad disculpe. -se inclina ella sonrojada.

-No se excuse señorita Hino el que le agradece soy yo, en verdad me gustaría tener su teléfono para poderle agradecer de otra manera en otro momento, y quizá, hablar sobre Rei. -pide el chico.

-Para mi será maravilloso poder compartir con alguien mis recuerdos sobre mi hermana, más aún con alguien que comprende mi dolor por haberla perdido. -dice ella correctamente.

-Me disculpo por no quedarme más tiempo señorita Hino. -se inclina Nataku, luego se acerca a la mesa de la sala en donde escribe algo en un pedazo de papel y lo alarga a l joven. -es mi teléfono, en otro momento más propicio, podremos hablar, y de nuevo gracias por salvar mi vida, ahora más que nunca se lo agradezco. -acaba Nataku inclinándose ante ella y luego sale de la mansión, Kakyuu se queda mirando los números escritos por él y en contraste con las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos deja ver una sonrisa maquiavélica, afuera solo se escucha el rechinar de llantas del "Tiger" que se aleja por la calle.

**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg, Alemania.**

En una de las habitaciones del hospital Zafiro junto con una enfermera termina de vendar el brazo de su hermano quien contiene un gesto de dolor.

-Lo lamento Dietr, pero debemos vendarlo rápidamente, estabas perdiendo mucha sangre, ya sacamos la bala, y afortunadamente no lastimó el hueso. -explica el médico a su hermano.

-Lo sé Sepphir, siempre he sabido que eres el mejor médico hermano, gracias. -sonríe él.

-¿Cómo es que alguien te dispararía en la vía pública en pleno día?... eso no fue accidente. -cuestiona Zafiro cuando la enfermera se retira.

-Sé que no fue accidente, creerás que estoy loco hermano, pero ese tipo del Mercedes quería dispararle a Reiko. -añade el piloto.

-¿A Reiko?... pero ¿por qué? -aterrado Zafiro.

-Desde ayer están pasando cosas muy extrañas, el carro del té en la escalera, este disparo.-añade Diamante levantándose de la cama y yendo por su camisa. -no me gusta nada, le pediré a "Thunder" que ponga seguridad a Reiko, hermano, sé que desde que ella llegó y nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que nos hace sentir hemos estado distantes, pero creo que en algo coincidimos, su seguridad, independientemente de nuestras diferencias, debemos estar muy atentos, tu cuídala al máximo aquí, elige una sola enfermera para ella y que solo esa mujer, tu y el terapista tengan contacto con Reiko, la sala de terapia es propicia para algún accidente. -añade Dietr poniéndose la camisa. -se que tienes trabajo aquí, pero quizá puedas hacerle compañía hasta que llegue Yuuto por ella, no quiero que esté sola.

-Tendré eso en cuenta hermano… ¿Qué harás tú? -pregunta Zafiro.

-Ir a entrevistarme con una rata que creo que puede tener mucho que ver con esto. -acaba el chico de cabello plata y sale de la habitación, en el pasillo lo espera Rei.

-¡Dietr! ¡Estás bien! -asustada ella, el chico sonríe al verla preocupada y se acerca a ella hincándose a su lado, Rei mira la camisa abierta y la venda. -¿Te heriste mucho? -pregunta ella.

-No, pero si te vas a preocupar por mí de esa forma por cada herida me enlisto en el ejército. -sonríe el piloto acariciando la mejilla de la joven que sonríe débilmente.

-Esa bala era para mí… ¿Verdad?... Papá tenía razón, alguien quiere dañarme. -dice ella.

-Es muy posible linda, ahora mismo iré a averiguar lo más posible de donde vienen los ataques, mientras tanto no salgas de aquí hasta que venga Yuuto y quédate con Sepphir. -aconseja él, ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Dietr, gracias por salvarme. -termina la chica y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Si eses es el pago por salvar tu vida, seré tu guardaespaldas siempre. -acaba el joven. -nos vemos después Reiko. -termina saliendo de allí, Zafiro que estaba mirando todo desde la puerta solo baja la vista al descubrir la escena del beso de ella y quitándose la bata blanca se acerca a Rei y se sienta en el sillón a su lado.

-Sepphir-Rei le sonríe tomándole de las manos-eres una persona tan dulce, ¿lo sabías?-el chico se le quedo viendo extrañado-El ver cómo te preocupas por tu hermano demuestra que lo quieres mucho y eso es muy valioso, el cariño entre hermanos es muy importante…cuando quién crees tu hermano te es fiel y no te traiciona-Rei le decía con algo de nostalgia recordando a Serena, Sepphir sonríe bajando la cabeza y sin esperárselo ella le da un suave beso en la mejilla, el chico se sorprendió y sonrojo ante eso.

-Reiko…-ella solo se limito a sonreír.

-Alguien como tu es difícil de encontrar, una persona transparente y buena que no engaña, que no miente… -Sepphir se quedo ahí en silencio escuchando con cuanta rabia y dolor la joven dice esas palabras.

-Esperaremos a Yuuto en la cafetería, Usted debe comer algo Reiko, veamos lo que leía esta mañana. -dice él sacando un libro del bolso que cuelga de la silla mientras camina. -"Las brumas de Avalon" ¿Interesada en leyendas artúricas? -se la lleva el chico empujando su silla de ruedas.

-Son una de mis pasiones. -dice ella.

-Que coincidencia, también soy apasionado de los mitos Artúricos, ¿Ha leído a Sir Thomas Malory? -pregunta Zafiro y los dos se alejan hablando animadamente.

**Zona Centro de Heidelberg, Alemania.**

El ir y venir de los turistas en el viejo cuadro de la ciudad era algo cotidiano para los habitantes quienes algunos eran comerciantes y en sus puestos ambulantes ofrecían recuerdos de esa encantadora ciudad, pero aquel ajetreo paraba desapercibido para Dietr quien con paso firme se dirigía a un puesto en especial el cual era atendido por un hombre bajo de anteojos y cabello canoso con una gran gabardina negra.

-Señor, Señorita, lleve algún recuerdo a sus amigos o familia como esta reliquia, pero tranquilos -anunciaba. -no es arte sacro no señor nosotros no lucramos con la religión solo buscamos que se lleven algo de Heidelberg, ¿no le agrada?, entonces que le parece un lienzo pintado desde el castillo por un artista local que amablemente nos cedió su pieza… ¡¡Y lo mejor es que no pide nada a cambio!!

-Entonces lo haces es un robo ¿No? -dijo una voz detrás del hombre el cual bufo al oírla.

-Dietr… que… que sorpresa. -decía con algo de miedo el tipo. -¿Qué te trae hasta mi pequeño local?

-Se ve que tienes un nuevo proveedor. -el chico revisaba la mercancía con sumo detalle. -¿Cuánto por esta réplica del el puente antiguo de Heidelberg?

-El precio normal es de 150 euros, pero para ti que eres mi amigo, dejémoslo en 100. -aquel sujeto buscaba aparentar tranquilidad algo que con esfuerzo lograba

-Gracias por la oferta, ¿y puedo preguntar si la mano de obra es local y de la mejor calidad?

-Cla… claro Diamante, tu sabes cómo son mis negocios… -se frotaba las manos.

-Claro que lo sé Woolfolk… ¿Me puedes decir por qué esta pieza tiene una etiqueta de hecho en China? -aquel bajo movimiento de Dietr había dado en el clavo ya que algunos visitantes inmediatamente se alejaron del local molestos, Dietr se limitaba a sonreír.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Schwarzmond? -la voz del anciano había cambiado totalmente.

-Información Friederich.

-¿Información? lo siento pero dudo poderte ayudar. -mencionó cuando unos policías hacían su ronda-porque no pregunta en las cabinas turísticas o…

-¿A un policía? -Dieter dio media vuelta -¿En serio una rata del bajo mundo como tú quiere que involucre a la policía?... ¡Disculpe oficial! -el hombre regordete sintió una punzada en su espalda.

-¡No lo hagas Campeón! -lo detiene el tipo. -te diré lo que sea, siempre que no menciones que he sido yo.

-Dime quien ha sido recientemente contratado para "asear" objetivos. -encaró el elegante joven quien contrastaba mucho con el hombre vestido pobremente quien solo se limitó a limpiar su mercancía.

-Depende a qué tipo de aseo te refieras Campeón. -aparentaba ingenuidad.

-Debo decirte que el que lo intentó, falló en su trabajo y yo recibí la dosis, así que Woolfolk escúpelo de una maldita vez ¿Quién trato de matar a la hija de Hasegawa?

-¿Thu…Thunder tiene una hija?

-Sí, y estaba a punto de ser recuerdo de no ser por mi hombro. -le mostró un poco su vendaje. -ahora dime de una maldita vez quien fue contratado para dar un golpe de este calibre, ya que por lo visto esto fue planeado bastante bien o quien contrató sabia los movimientos de ella.

-¿Y cómo voy a saber? -se queja el tipo.

-Porque todo lo malo que pasa en Alemania desde Munich hasta Hamburgo tú lo sabes Woolfolk, vamos, me has ayudado antes con lo de las refacciones de contrabando, sabes que doy buenas recompensar. -añade Dietr mostrando unos billetes que el tipo sigue con los ojos e intenta tomar, pero él los oculta. -no no Woolfolk, primero datos.

-Ahora que hago memoria… creo recordar que… alguien habló de un golpe importante. -murmuró, pero ante eso Dietr lo sujeto de su camisa.

-¿Quién es Woolfolk? -ante aquel ataque el hombre solo se le quedo viendo.

-Si te lo digo me mataran –sonreía. -sabes muy bien que mi posición no es la mejor ahora.

-En eso tienes razón maldito, tu situación no va de mal a mejor, sino al contrario -Dietr le apretó mas el puño. -puedo entregarte a la policía y que ellos te investiguen mientras alguno de tus amiguitos dentro de la prisión haga que te den tu merecido, ¿o prefieres que te lleve a un paseo?

-¡De acuerdo tu ganas! -se soltó como pudo. -Se llama Stefano Schultz, es un trabajador bastante fiable, por lo que me dijo hace unos días una "ex" le habló para pedirle viejos favores, no estoy seguro de cual ex pero menciono que estaba teniendo problemas con una bruja ensillada que estaba frustrando su planes, para así quedarse con un dinero que había peleado.

-Ya veo, todo parece tener lógica… ¿Y a ese malnacido dónde lo puedo localizar? -el silencio de Friederich -¡Si no me lo dices les ahorro el trabajo a tus amigos!

-¡Carl Theodor, en el bar que está cerca del puente antiguo! -decía con problemas ya que Dietr lo sofocaba.

-Gracias… -lo soltó, dio media vuelta no si antes aclara. -si llego a enterarme que hablaste sobre esta entrevista regresaré a lo que ahora me estoy arrepentimiento de no terminar, ¿he sido claro? -el peliplateado se alejo en dirección al rio Neckar mientras el vendedor se limpiaba el copioso sudor del rostro.

**Tokio Japón…**

Serena se hallaba sentada en la cama con muchos almohadones en su espalda leyendo con interés las hojas del sobre con emblemas del banco que Luna le había dado, mientras la señora cubría sus piernas con una manta.

-Vamos Luna ya basta, es suficiente, el médico dijo reposo, no excesos. -se queja ella suavemente.

-No me interesa lo que diga el médico, yo he cuidado a más mujeres embarazadas que nadie aquí, atendí a la señora Hiroko, a la señora Akane y a su Madre y la atenderé a usted, recuerde que ahora no solo debe ser precavida por Usted sino por el bebé. -la mujer sonríe emocionada. -es un milagro que en medio de todo este caos ese angelito venga a ternos paz. -confiesa Luna, luego duda en poco en decir algo que la tiene inquieta, sabe que debe hablarle a Serena sobre Owen, pero las últimas palabras de Darien antes de ir a la base resuenan en su mente.

-_El médico dijo que su embarazo es de mucho riesgo, como el de tía Serenity, cualquier disgusto o alteración por mínima que sea, es mortal para ella y para el bebé. -_y entonces la buena señora se controla.

-¿Pasa algo Luna? -la interroga Serena.

-No… nada… -añade ella.

-Pasa algo, te conozco, quiero saber. -inquiere ella, Luna la mira, sabe que no puede mentirle a su niña, hasta que el sonido de alguien que llama a la puerta las hace sobresaltarse. Luna elude la charla abriendo y la silueta de Nataku Yamada se perfila en la habitación, el chico caminando aún con dificultad por los golpes se acerca a la cama. -¡Nataku! ¿Qué haces aquí?... tu aún no estás del todo bien. -reprende Serena con suavidad.

-Luna me llamó y me dijo que estabas delicada, ¿Qué te dijo el médico? -angustiado el chico sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Al parecer mi embarazo es delicado, problemas de presión, debo tener reposo extremo y nada de alteraciones emocionales. -dice ella.

-¿Y mi ahijado?... ¿Está bien? -angustiado Nataku.

-Estamos bien los dos, no debiste venir. -insiste Serena.

-Joven Nataku, ya que se quedará Usted con ella bajaré a preparar la cena. -dice Luna saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Y dónde está en estos momentos el imbécil de tu marido? ¿Por qué no está cuidando de ti? -pregunta el chico.

-No le digas de ese modo Nataku, Darien se ha portado conmigo con sumo cuidado y ternura, no tengo queja de su comportamiento, pero sabes que tiene obligaciones en la base, fue a presentarse y a gestionar un permiso. -lo defiende Serena.

-De igual modo no me interesa, mientras menos me tope con él es mejor, a mí los que me interesan son tú y mi ahijado. -sonríe el chico. -independientemente si le dan ese permiso o no a tu marido, quiero que sepas que voy a venir a verte a diario, que te llevaré al médico y estaré al pendiente que recibas todos los cuidados, si te permiten salir iremos a todas las tiendas a comparar cosas para el bebé, será el niño con el mejor guardarropa de Japón. -se emociona Nataku, una risa de Serena se escucha en la habitación.

-¡Gran Kami Nataku! ni siquiera sabemos si será niño o niña y ya quieres comprarle ropa. -dice la futura madre.

-Pues entonces compraremos cosas para ambos, no me voy a detener en gastos.-termina el joven.

-Nataku, ahora que estás aquí quiero saber algo… ¿Qué has pensado hacer de tu vida de aquí en adelante? ¿Seguirás trabajando con… -se detiene ella. -Con tu hermana?

-No creo Serena, luego de todo lo que pasó mi relación con Chikane está muy mermada, ella me ha ayudado mucho y lo reconozco, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia ella por el hecho de que jamás aceptó a mi Fénix…no trabajaré mas en el "Consorcio Yamada". -decide él, Serena suspira aliviada.

-Me alegra, sin embargo creo que en algo debes trabajar…

-Si me dices eso es que tienes alguna idea, lo sé. -adivina él.

-Es verdad, tengo ideas, ya que yo no podré moverme por mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que nazca mi hijo, tenía dos pendientes que si esto no me hubiese detenido habría hecho, uno era la empresa, pero de eso se encargará TK… y el otro… era algo que deseaba hacer para honrar la memoria de Rei.

-¿Qué cosa? -interesado Nataku.

-Tú sabes que siempre fue idea de Rei terminar el proyecto del ala pediátrica en el hospital, el dinero sigue en el fideicomiso en el banco, Luna me dio hace un momento este sobre que llegó para mí, al parecer Rei dejó el fideicomiso a mi nombre. -le alarga ella los papeles que Nataku observa. -es increíble que ella haya creído que si algo le ocurría yo podía seguir con este sueño… que ella hubiera pensado en mí aunque en los últimos días yo… y ella… estábamos… tan distanciadas… -el llanto llega a los ojos azules de la rubia. -eso es una señal más de que Rei siempre pensó que ella y yo… íbamos a reconciliarnos…

-Así era mi Fénix. -dice dolido el joven y luego seca las lágrimas de Serena con sus manos. -no llores así, no te alteres, ve esto como una señal de lo que ella esperaba de ti y no te culpes. -dice dulcemente el joven.

-Es que me ha llenado de un sentimiento tan intenso leer esto... -se disculpa ella. -ahora Nataku, es evidente que yo no podré seguir con el sueño de Rei en este estado, pero puedes hacerlo tú.

-¿Yo? -se asombra el joven.

-Solo imagínate trabajando en algo que ella anhelaba, en algo que para ella era tan importante, imagínate haciéndolo realidad, ¿Qué mejor trabajo quieres que este? -anima Serena, el chico la mira con sus confundidas pupilas doradas.

-¿Tú crees que pueda hacerlo? -dice el joven.

-Claro que puedes Nataku, y si lo haces, se que te sentirás mucho mejor contigo mismo, es lo que estabas esperando, una razón más para luchar.-lo anima ella con una sonrisa. -¿Qué me dices? ¿Puedo nombrar a Nataku Yamada como mi representante legal en el proyecto?

-Hazlo. -asiente decidido él, Serena sonríe y lo abraza, él corresponde el abrazo. -tienes razón Serena, enfocaré mis fuerzas en hacer realidad el sueño de mi Fénix.

-Una cosa más… ¿Puedes hablar después con TK sobre la Liga?

-Tengo entendido que la Liga se dio un receso luego de todo lo que pasó.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta eso, no debemos dejar que los sueños de mi hermana queden en el olvido, prométeme que harán algo por la Liga Nataku… por favor…

-Intentaré hablar con TK y con los demás… ¿Sabes que Ciel y Setsuna se casan la semana que viene?

-No sabía. -dice ella. -me alegra por ellos, pero quizá no pueda asistir.

-Ciel me dejó la invitación ayer que fue a verme, al parecer no esperarán más a Meiou ni a Minako.

-¿Qué les ocurrió a esos dos?

-¿No sabes?... tuvieron una pelea y desaparecieron, Meiou se fue al extranjero según él a volverse corredor profesional y de Minako no saben nada más. -explica el chico.

-Qué pena, eran una linda pareja. -dice la rubia.

-Ahora el que va a hacerte algunas preguntas soy yo… ¿Qué sabes de la hermana de mi Fénix?

-¿Kakyuu? -dice Serena.

-Sí, así dijo llamarse, ¿Sabes algo de ella?

-No mucho, solo lo poco que Rei me contaba, nunca se llevó bien con la familia de su Padre, cuando pequeña intentaron que viviera con ellos un tiempo en el extranjero pero Rei no soportó el protocolo ni las exigencias y regresó a Hikawa con el abuelo, no hablaba mucho de ellas y por lo poco que podía deducir no le eran muy simpáticas… Rei era muy reservada en torno a la familia de tío Keitaro, no le gustaba hablar mal de nadie pero en momentos yo intuía que algo más debieron hacerle en esas visitas.

-Ya veo. -dice Nataku pensativo.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? -interesada Serena.

-Solo lo hago porque esa chica, Kakyuu Hino, me fue a ver, y quería saber qué puedo esperar de ella, es todo.

-¿Te fue a ver? ¿Para qué? -a su pesar angustiada Serena.

-Ella me salvó la vida cuando lo del incendió, se portó muy bien conmigo, solo iba a ver como estaba de salud, parece una buena chica y creo que debo estarle agradecido, solo quería saber cómo era su relación con Rei. -reitera el joven; Serena siente una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de la hermana de Rei. -pero no hablemos más de ella y mejor vamos a lo importante, dime, si mi ahijado es niño, ¿Cómo lo llamarías? -pregunta Nataku.

-Eso es sencillo, si es niño me encantaría que se llamara O… -iba Serena a decir aquel nombre de forma inconsciente, pero algo en su lengua se frena de repente y baja la vista.

-¿Si?... ¿Ibas a decir un nombre? -pregunta el joven.

-No he pensado muchas posibilidades aún Nataku.

-Solo no lo llames Darien por lo que más quieras. -se burla él arrancando risas a la futura madre. -¿Y si es niña? -emocionado Nataku.

-Si es niña, se llamará Serenity como mamá. -dice con orgullo la rubia acariciando su vientre.

-Me encanta la idea… creo que ahora no podré esperar a que nazca… ¿Cuánto dices que falta?- ansioso Nataku.

-Siete meses señor impaciente.

-¡Siete meses!... es mucho tiempo… ¿Sabes qué haré?... voy a poner todo mi empeño en el proyecto del hospital, para que este se inaugure justo el día que nazca mi ahijado, quiero que tú cortes el listón con él en brazos… ¿Qué dices? -pide el chico, Serena conmovida sonríe.

-Lamento interrumpir pero la cena de la señorita está lista. -abre la puerta Luna con una charola.

-Perfecto Luna, alimentemos a Serena porque ahora debe comer por dos. -dice Nataku tomando el plato con sopa. -abre la boca…

-¡No seas exagerado!... no dejaré que me alimentes, puedo sola. -se queja ella entre las risas de Nataku y Luna, este es el primer día desde que toda aquella pesadilla comenzó que Serena siente que puede respirar mejor y sentirse un poco más animada.

En las oficinas de "Galactic Enterprises" TK está terminando de mostrar los papeles pertinentes al préstamo a Chikane Yamada quien junto con Alluminum los observa.

-Perfecto señor Tsukino, todo en orden, solo las firmas de los señores Chiba y el préstamo es un hecho, si gusta puede acompañar mañana a Aya para verificar que se pagará el monto total de la demanda.-dice la mujer rubia.

-Lo haré señora, tengo obligaciones específicas como apoderado de los señores Chiba. -inquiere TK. -si es todo lo que íbamos a discutir, me dedo retirar, buenas noches. -añade el chico poniéndose de pié.

-Un momento joven Tsukino. -lo detiene Yamada. -antes que se retire, debo preguntarle algo… verá, ahora que estaré de tiempo completo en la empresa, he pesando en reubicar el departamento de informática, respaldo de datos y archivo, así que analizando las posibilidades pensé en el sótano que hace mucho tiempo aparece en los informes como desocupado. -dice la mujer, TK la mira intentando parecer tranquilo.

-¿Y esa decisión me atañe? -le dice.

-Bastante joven Tsukino, ya que los empleados que envié a ver la disponibilidad del lugar me presentaron un informe detallado de lo que se encontraba allí, y no eran bodegas abandonadas, sino al contrario, maquinaria especializada en mecánica, computadoras, llantas, plataformas, equipo sofisticado de comunicaciones, y varios autos. -lee Chikane Yamada el contenido del informe. -¿Sabe acaso usted de donde pueden provenir esos materiales? Y aún más importante. ¿Porqué un taller automotriz de primer nivel estaría debajo de una empresa de colocaciones como "Galactic Enterprises"? -los ojos de TK chocaron con los de Yamada en incómodo silencio. -¿No me contesta nada joven Tsukino?... ya veo, entonces le diré yo lo que creo y su silencio terminará de confirmar mis sospechas. -añade con tono divertido Yamada uniendo las puntas de los dedos de su mano como hacía siempre que estaba complacida por algo. -dado el tipo de muerte tan escandalosa y violenta que tuvo la señorita Hino, podemos pensar que ella estaba involucrada en el peligroso juego de las carreras clandestina de alguna manera, y por tanto suponemos que el sótano de esta empresa guardaba parte de su equipo… ¿Cierto? -TK contiene su ira apretando los puños. -su silencio es más que elocuente, bien señor Tsukino, no soy quién para juzgar lo correcto o incorrecto de esa afición lo que si deseo es que a más tardar en una semana me haga favor de desocupar las instalaciones…

-Así se hará señora. -conteniendo su furia TK.

-Gracias por su comprensión joven Tsukino, como notará esta empresa ha entrado en una nueva era en la cual debemos sacarla adelante aún contra todas las adversidades, y no habrá tiempo ni espacio para diversiones peligrosas… ¿Queda claro? -dice ella.

-Bastante señora, con su permiso. -furioso dando un portazo TK, Yamada sonríe satisfecha.

-Al fin Rei Hino, tu recuerdo de ira desvaneciendo por completo. -termina la mujer.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Dentro de la pista de pruebas dos autos uno azul rey y otro naranja corrían a gran velocidad por las rectas y curvas que esta increíble pista ofrecía.

-¡Diablos! no he podido acercarme a menos de un metro y casi acaba la carrera, en verdad es muy veloz -sudaba con nerviosismo Meiou dentro de su monoplaza. -pero si no hago algo pronto perderé no solo la carrera sino la posibilidad de ayudar a… -negó fugazmente con su cabeza. -¡no pienses en cosas como esas y concéntrate Escudero!… ¿Escudero? –sonreía. -vaya creo que he vuelto al inicio…–pensó. -El estilo Meiou, ¡que idiota fui!, ahora si Karmesite querida, se acabó tu ventaja… -el motor del monoplaza rugió colocándose detrás del de Karmesite.

-¡Al fin! ya me estaba aburriendo terriblemente. -dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Ella es veloz y estable, pero debe haber un factor que no está previsto… -ambos autos frenaron pero Carlos tuvo que hacerlo más a fondo ya que Karmesite lo había hecho de forma apresurada. -que formas más evidente… ¡¡lo tengo!!... Bergie dijo… "No siempre gana el más veloz"… es cierto…

-Creo que ya sabe como derrotarla. -Artemis veía por los monitores como ambos autos en la recta se empezaban a poner a la par.

-Señor Hasegawa, ¿no cree que debería decirles al terminar esto?

-A su tiempo Petzite, no es conveniente que ninguno de los dos sepa sobre el incidente no aun… -el teléfono de Artemis suena. -¿Si?... ¡Dietr!... si, si… ¿Qué estás donde? ¿En la jefatura de policía?... calma, calma muchacho, si, si, en cuanto hable con las chicas iré para allá, espérame… -cuelga el teléfono algo alterado Artemis.

-Última oportunidad de jugar mis cartas. -la recta larga del camino comenzaba a flanquear mostrando la curva que se aceraba. -¿por arriba o por abajo? -el monoplaza comenzaba a trasladarse de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -Karmesite veía por sus espejos que su rival hacia movimientos algo erráticos, fue cuando la nariz del auto naranja se comenzaba a mostrar a la izquierda de Karmesite. -¡Ni creas que te dejaré niño! -le cerró el paso, Carlos comenzó su jugada de nuevo pero Karmesite cerraba los espacio y sin que esta se diera cuenta bajaba la velocidad.

-Trampa preparada, ahora la meta está al frente -el acelerón que dio Meiou fue lo suficientemente potente para ponerse a la par de su rival a quien saludó con la mano, la curva se presento a lo cual ambos autos frenaron pero con la diferencia de que Karmesite frenó mas fuerte lo que le permitió a Meiou adelantarla. -¡¡se cierra la pinza y el escudero gana la batalla!! -al salir de la curva el resultado era más que obvio, sin embargo al final la joven Müller dio su último esfuerzo, sería un final muy justo, los dos autos atravesaron casi juntos la meta y se detuvieron luego lanzando humo de las llantas, el equipo acudió a ayudar a sacar a ambos pilotos, los chicos salieron de sus monoplazas y el primero en correr hacia el garaje por el resultado fue Meiou.

-¡Gané! ¿Verdad? -dice ansioso, Calaverite avanza hacia él con el resultado en la mano.

-Treinta y cuatro milésimas de diferencia contra la más veloz de Alemania y nuevo record en esta pista. -asiente la chica de cabello verde.

-¡¡YAHOOO!!! -salta Meiou. -¡Viste eso "Thunder"! -dijo él abrazando a Artemis que sonríe.

-Prueba superada joven Meiou, va por buen camino. -sonríe el millonario, Karmesite llega a su lado y le alarga la mano.

-Buena carrera, eres el primero que me derrota en mucho tiempo.

-Y tú eres la chica más veloz que he conocido, me pusiste a sudar, en el buen sentido claro. -añade él entre las risas de todos. -Petzite sama, cariño, ¿Me prestas esta hoja con los datos?... hay alguien a quien se la debo mostrar. -dice el chico y toma la hoja luego se pierde corriendo por la salida del garaje.

-Independientemente de todo, ese chico es asombroso… tiene mucho futuro. -sonríe Calaverite junto a sus hermanas.

-Pet, ¿Dejarás que siga ese juego con Bergerite?... creo que solo la lastimará. -opina Karmesite.

-¿Viste a nuestras hermana en el tratamiento de la tarde?... el médico dijo que estaba desganada y deprimida y que eso acelerará el fin, habló de una terapia psicológica, pero creo que no la necesitará si dejamos que Carlos le ofrezca su amistad.

-Chicas, ya saben que pueden usar el castillo para todo lo que se les ofrezca, somos equipo. -ofrece Artemis. -además con las dificultades sobre los atentados a mi hija, quiero tenerlos a todos vigilados, no saldrán a la ciudad o a cualquier lado sin escolta. -añade el millonario.

-"Thunder"… ¿Ya saben quién fue? -cuestiona la joven de cabello castaño.

-Tenemos una idea muy aproximada Calaverite, pero los movimientos que haremos son muy cuidadosos para evitar desgracias, nadie permitirá que dañe a Reiko… escuchen detenidamente que haremos, necesitamos discreción. -todo el equipo se acerca a escuchar al millonario.

En la habitación de Karasuma, ella escucha detenidamente la narración del chico pelirrojo.

-"Thunder" dice que es lo mejor, con discreción e inteligencia. -añade Rubeus sentado en la cama de la chica quien coloca sus manos sobre las del joven alemán.

-Hiciste lo correcto, aunque atraparla sea peligroso, estoy orgullosa de ti. -le sonríe ella.

-Empiezo a creer que eres un ángel en mi vida Harima, por tus ojos fue que comencé a desear ser diferente, y gracias a ti me decidí a confesar la verdad, "Thunder" es muy bondadoso, y dice que no me denunciará, menos aún porque ayudaré a atrapar a Esmeralda.

-Solo ten mucho cuidado de no salir herido Rubeus. -pide ansiosa Karasuma, el joven toma con sus manos el rostro de la chica japonesa.

-¿Te dolería mucho de ser así Harima?

-Sabes que sí. -le responde ella, y entonces el chico se inclina para besarla, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo unas risas venidas de la habitación contigua se lo impide, Karasuma sonrojada cambia de tema .-¿Es ese Meiou?... ¿Quién se ríe con él?

-Bergerite, conozco su risa, no creí que en su estado tuviera esos ánimos. -se asombra el joven pelirrojo, Akane Karasuma solo sonríe.

-Es que antes no conocía a Meiou, ese chico siempre pone de buen humor a todo el mundo.

En la habitación Carlos Meiou narraba la carrera que tuvo con Karmesite imitando a los comentaristas televisivos.

-¡Y entonces el joven "Galán sexy Meiou" retomó la delantera dejando atrás a la señorita "Genio del demonio" Karmesite y antes de la meta descubrió su punto ciego gracias a las enseñanzas de su tío al más puro estilo Meiou, rebasando por la izquierda para ganar en un cerrado nariz contra nariz donde el Cyrano de Bergerac fui yo! -termina el chico haciendo una reverencia que la joven enferma aplaude efusivamente. -gracias, gracias hermosas dama, el triunfo fue dedicado solo a Usted.-añade Meiou bajando de arriba del sillón.

-Charlie gracias -unas lagrimas caían desde sus ojos azules. -gracias amigo.

-Pero no lágrimas señorita, vamos a festejar, ¿Sabes que me acordé de tus palabras?... dijiste "no siempre gana el más veloz" y es verdad, gana el más astuto. -dice él. -ahora, mientras nos traen la cena aquí, háblame de la terrible Führer cruza de Hitler con Rei que es tu hermana mayor y la siguiente de mis lista. -otras risas de la chica de cabello blanco que parece ciertamente mucho más animada y feliz al estar hablando con el chico japonés que la escucha detenidamente con una gran sonrisa.

**París Francia.**

La luna llena se perfila con el contorno de la torre Eiffel cuando una mujer pelirroja llorosa atraviesa la explanada.

-¡Hilary!... ¡Espera! -la detiene una voz de hombre, ella sigue corriendo hasta que el atractivo joven de cabello aguamarina la detiene del brazo y la jala hacia él quedando abrazados.

-¡Déjame Toru! -se queja la chica. -¡Recuerda que para ti soy un estorbo! ¡Solo te interesa la misión!

-No quise decir eso, jamás, tú eres muy importante en mi vida, mucho, y yo… no quiero perderte, no te vayas. -dice el joven con sinceridad a abrazando con fuerza a la chica.

-¿Por qué Toru?... ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya? -lo reta la atractiva pelirroja.

-Porque yo… te amo. -añade él y enmarcando el rostro de la joven con sus manos la besa apasionadamente.

-¡Corte! -dice el director y rápidamente toda la producción se moviliza. El hombre se acerca a la pareja. -¡Felicidades a ambos! ¡Serán la pareja más popular de la temporada! Tienen una química excelente, Owen, Kathy, son unos genios. -los felicita el director.

-Gracias Douglas. -sonríe Owen aceptando la toalla que le ofrecen los de producción.

-Es todo por hoy, pueden ir a descansar chicos, lo merecen, fue un día largo. -añade el director, Owen suspira hondo.

-¿Cansado Owen? -pregunta la atractiva actriz.

-Un poco. -añade el chico, la joven lo sujeta del brazo y camina con él hacia la zona en que se hallan los remolques en que ellos descansan.

-En lógico, supe que estás haciendo tu mismo las escenas de riesgo, esa escalada en Notre Dame y la persecución en Louvre, vi las imágenes en pre producción, en verdad te admiro Owen. -dice ella.

-No tienes porqué, es parte de mi trabajo.

-Pero de un tiempo a esta fecha, para ser exactos desde que regresaste de tu viaje a Japón, estás mucho más concentrado en tu trabajo, en ocasiones creo que demasiado concentrado, dime algo… ¿No te aburre solo vivir del estudio al hotel y del hotel al estudio? -pregunta la joven actriz.

-Actuar es la pasión de mi vida. -termina el chico con nostalgia. -cuando haces algo que te apasiona el cansancio y todo lo demás desaparece de tu mente. -se dice él como quien repite una consigna. Al fin los dos llegan a unas bancas laterales al lugar en que rápidamente les acercan una mesa y bebidas.

-Eso es maravilloso Owen, siempre y cuando tu trabajo no te impida ser feliz, después de todo nosotros somos solo actores, tenemos caras que la gente mira y juzga, piensan que somos perfectos, con vidas perfectas, todo lo que alguien puede desear, sin embargo a veces olvidan que somos tan humanos como ellos con sueños, problemas… decepciones… -dice la actriz pelirroja silabeando cada palabra y espiando la reacción del guapo chico que se limita a mirar a la nada en silencio taciturno que no deja leer en él nada de lo que la joven bastante experta en conocer a los hombres pretendía, ¡Vaya con Owen Thalassa! No solo guapo, inteligente y caballeroso sino además enigmático, valdría la pena esperar a derribar todas las barreas de este hombre por la recompensa que tendría al final.

-Tienes razón Kathy. -sonríe el chico tomando un poco de agua.

-Me alegra que me llames por mi nombre Owen. -reitera ella sonriendo. -independientemente de todo nos quedan muchos meses de trabajo juntos y es mucho mejor si podemos ser… amigos… claro si lo deseas.

-¿Por qué no? -termina Owen.

-¿Puedo invitar a mi amigo a desayunar mañana?

-Claro. -termina el chico mientras la atractiva actriz le habla sobre un lugar maravilloso en que sirven crepas deliciosas en la Rue du Bourg-Tibourg, a lo lejos el productor se acerca al anciano apoderado de Owen.

-Parece que Thalassa y Thompson se comienzan a llevar mejor, eso es muy bueno para la publicidad Shimura, así que foméntalo. -añade el productor palmeando la espalda del anciano.

-Espera Douglas, te conozco, sé que cuando te brillan así los ojos tienes ya lista alguna campaña publicitaria a gran escala… ¡Mi muchacho no está listo para romances fingidos para los medios! Está pasando por un momento emocionalmente… complicado… -no sabe cómo explicarlo en pobre anciano.

-No lo dudo Shimura, pero de igual modo el proyecto que tengo es a largo plazo, justo cuando la película esté terminada y comencemos la promoción, no creo que algunos meses de trabajo y Kathy Thompson al lado no hagan a Owen olvidar. -Shimura ve a productor alejarse y luego ve a la pareja protagónica de la película, la joven pelirroja encantadora charlando de mil cosas, y Owen atento y serio, pero ausente, y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-No es así, esta vez es diferente, Owen dejó el corazón en Japón y no creo que todo el tiempo ni el trabajo del mundo le basten para olvidar. -dictamina el apoderado.

**Hamburgo Alemania.**

En el automóvil blanco va conduciendo por las calles de la ciudad la mujer de cabello verde, serpentea a toda velocidad por las calles sobrepasando el límite de velocidad y conduciendo con una sola mano pues con la otra sujeta el celular.

-¡Maldito Stefano! ¡Si no contestas fallaste! -ruge la mujer dentro del auto mientras atraviesa una avenida en luz preventiva entre los claxon de algunos autos que suenan ante la imprudencia del conductor. Esmeralda dobla en una esquina cerca del edificio cede de "Escudería Hasegawa" pero al momento de hacerlo notó las patrullas de policía cerca del lugar y hábilmente regresó por otra calle lateral. -¡Demonios!... esto no me gusta nada, Stefano no responde, la policía en la empresa, Rubeus con el celular fuera del área de servicio… ¡Si es malnacido se atrevió a traicionarme me las pagará! ¡Nadie se mete con Esmeralda Kessel! -dijo molesta conduciendo de regreso y entrando por el entronque a otra avenida. -tranquila, piensa tus posibilidades, esa inválida no puede ser más fuerte que tú. -los ojos relampagueantes de odio de la publicista se reflejan en el retrovisor y entonces abre la guantera de su auto de la que extrae una péquela pistola automática, la cual mira sonriente. -no caeré sin antes llevarla conmigo. -termina la mujer con una risa ya rayando en la locura y finalmente el auto blanco se perfila hacia una salida de la autopista, Esmeralda toma el teléfono y marca otro número. -¿Stanson?... es Kessel, necesitaré ocultarme unos días, si se lo que cobras y no me importa, tiene que ser en Heildelberg…cerca del Hospital…

**Tokio Japón una semana después…**

Nataku Yamada sale de su habitación vestido con un correcto traje blanco de etiqueta y una faja roja, se pone su saco al cerrar la puerta de su habitación bajando las escaleras.

-Nataku… ¿Vas a algún lugar? -se oye la voz angustiada de su hermana, el chico con rostro fastidiado la mira un momento.

-Hoy se casa Ciel Aino, lo sabías, recibiste la invitación, es mi amigo y no puedo dejarlo solo este día. -dice Nataku.

-Lo olvidé. -se excusa la hermosa mujer de cabello dorado. -antes de que te vayas preguntaré algo, hablé con Himeyashi, dijo que recibió esta mañana el memorándum con tu renuncia a la presidencia del "Consorcio Yamada" y no estaba enterada de ello, antes estabas muy entusiasmado con la idea de hacerte cargo de los negocios de la familia.

-Y antes a ti tampoco de te parecía correcto, la primer vez que quise trabajar tuvimos una pelea seria y me fui de la casa. -añade serio Nataku.

-Trata de entender Nataku, no era el hecho de que desearas trabajar sino la motivación que te conducía a ello, yo me hubiese sentido muy orgullosa si desearas hacerlo por el honor de tu apellido y no solo por… por… -se detiene la mujer como quien piensa sus palabras con cuidado, el chico esboza una sonrisa irónica.

-Y no por Rei, dilo, de igual forma ya lo sabía, siempre supe que tu a ella la odiabas.

-Entre odiar y no aceptar como tu pareja porque no creía que fuera lo mejor para ti hay una gran diferencia Nataku. -lanza Chikane Yamada. -solo esperaba que de toda esta tragedia saliera algo bueno y tu absurda obsesión por esa chica desequilibrada cesara de una vez y regresaras a ser el Nataku que eras antes de conocerla.

-Pues lamento decepcionarte Chikane, el hecho de que ella ya no esté físicamente a mi lado no cambia en absoluto lo que siento, la sigo amando, e incluso ahora que puedo venerar su memoria como algo sagrado y sé que ella me mira y sabe lo que hago, estaré mucho más ligado más a su recuerdo que antes. -desafiante el joven.

-¡Nataku! ¡Piensa lo que dices! ¡Esa obsesión tuya raya en límites muy peligrosos! -estalla la mujer tomando a su hermano de los hombros, las pupilas doradas de Nataku se cruzan con las de Chikane llenas de ira, y el chico aparta las manos de su hermana de sus hombros.

-¡Peligrosos! ¿¡Peligrosos para quién!? -le espeta furioso. -ahora no intento lastimarme de maneras idiotas como dice Serena, sino que hago cosas buenas, renuncié a la presidencia del "Consorcio Yamada" porque me haré cargo del fideicomiso para la construcción del hospital pediátrico que ella deseaba, haremos todo lo posible porque los sueños de mi Fénix no mueran, te guste o no, yo estoy ligado a ella por la eternidad Chikane, y si no puedes entenderlo como creo, entonces no sé qué hago aquí. -termina Nataku caminando hacia la salida. -iré a la fiesta de Ciel y mañana mismo me largo de esta casa.

-¡Nataku! ¡Hermano no lo hagas! -suplica Chikane Yamada sujetándolo del brazo. -esta es tu casa, la casa de nuestros Padres, tu eres un Yamada, el futuro de la familia, todo lo que hago, todo lo que he hecho. -dice ella sin que el joven comprenda la trascendencia de aquel "TODO". -ha sido por la memoria de nuestro pasado y porque tú tengas un futuro en el cual las cosas sean diferentes, ¡Dime por favor que te quedarás!

-Lo siento pero si no fuiste capaz de aceptar mi amor por Rei antes y tampoco eres capaz de aceptarlo ahora, entonces nuestros lazos familiares carecen de sentido, no creo soportar vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú de esa forma, lo siento hermana. -termina Nataku saliendo de la mansión Yamada.

Chikane se queda de pronto sola en medio de la sala, una lágrima rueda por sus hermoso rostro, respira agitadamente, de todas las personas sobre la faz de la tierra, la única que en los distorsionados afectos de esta mujer terrible se podía clasificar como alguien que amaba, era su hermano, y ahora esta confesión del joven le estaba demostrando algo que ella se negaba rotundamente a aceptar por terrible y casi inverosímil…

-¡Maldita Rei Hino! ¡Te odio! ¡Ni aun después de muerta puedo expulsar tu recuerdo de la vida de Nataku! -ruge la mujer lanzando un florero que descasaba en la mesa de la cual se sujetó, este se quiebra con un estruendo que resuena por toda la casa, Chikane Yamada camina entonces hacia la sala y busca desesperadamente algo en su bolso, hasta que extrae una tarjeta, toma su móvil y marca el número.

_-¿Si?_ -se oye la voz tras este.

-¿Kaolinet?...es Chikane. -dice ella.

-¡_Vaya! Pensé que no querías que nadie supiera de nuestra amistad_. -con ironía la esposa del senador.

-Deja la ironía Hino, quiero hablar contigo de un asunto importante, lo que dices sobre tu hija y Nataku… yo… -vacila un poco la mujer. -creo que estoy de acuerdo, ayudaré en lo que pueda para que mi hermano se comprometa con tu hija en menos de un año. -jura con su característico tono de mando y seguridad Yamada.

_-¿Estás segura?_ -duda la voz tras el auricular.

-Escucha esto Kaolinet, si tu hija puede desaparecer del corazón de Nataku todo recuerdo de Rei Hino, soy capaz de todo con tal de que ellos se casen, y tú conoces muy bien los alcances que tiene un "Todo" en labios de Chikane Yamada. -sonríe malévolamente la mujer sin darse cuenta de que tras el teléfono la pelirroja copia la misma sonrisa.

-_No te arrepentirás de esto Chikane, Kakyuu es justo lo que Nataku y la familia Yamada necesitan._

-Limítate a cumplir tu parte del trato Kaolinet, quiero a mi hermano libre del recuerdo de esa mujer y es todo… ¿Cuándo pueden comenzar?

-_Querida, Kakyuu ha comenzado ya, ha hablado con Nataku y a él parece simpatizarle, le agradeció por salvar su vida y manifestó deseos de encontrarse con ella después, es solo que en esta semana no ha podido tener acercamiento con él_.

-Eso tiene solución, ¿Conoces a los Aino?

-_Claro que si, una de las familias más ricas y distinguidas de Japón, llegué a pensar en el heredero Aino para mi Kakyuu, pero a ella no le gustó del todo la idea_.

-Ciel Aino se casa hoy, Nataku fue a la ceremonia religiosa e irá a la recepción en la mansión, dile a tu hija que si busca un momento de acercarse a él el momento es este, puede pasar a casa y le daré la invitación, algo más Hino, no quiero que Nataku se entere jamás que yo tuve algo que ver con su acercamiento con tu hija, quiero creer que Kakyuu es tan diestra para retener a un hombre como lo fue su madre en el pasado con Keitaro Hino.

-_Querida, Kakyuu es por mucho mejor a mí en muchos aspectos, ya lo comprobarás por ti misma, espérala en quince minutos_. -cuelga el teléfono, Chikane Yamada colgó también y caminó después hacia la sala de la mansión en que un retrato de una familia destacaba en marco de oro, todos vestidos con kimonos, el Padre era tan similar a Nataku que casi parecían dos gotas de agua, el mismo cabello platinado, la gallardía y el porte, solo sus ojos eran de un tono rojizo, la bellísima mujer rubia de aspecto amable y delicado con los mismos rizos de Chikane pero sus ojos eran dorados, la hermosa jovencita igual de rubia que su madre cerraba el cuadro cargando a un bebé de alborotado cabello platinado, Chikane tocó con su mano aquel cuadro.

-Padre, Madre, todo lo hago por él y por su memoria. -terminó solemnemente Chikane y aplaudiendo dos veces cerró los ojos en oración por las almas de sus amados padres.

**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania…**

Rei Hino termina de realizar sus complicados y cansados ejercicios en los aparatos de flexión que la ayudan a mover mecánicamente sus piernas, el rubio terapeuta la termina de asistir y consulta su cronómetro para que la chica no se exceda en sus posibilidades, ese día en especial el área de terapia física del hospital estaba vacía, era domingo por la tarde y no había programada ninguna sesión de rehabilitación, sin embargo para la señorita Hasegawa y su terapeuta no había restricciones pues las sesiones de rehabilitación eran muy intensas.

-Perfecto Reiko, lo haces muy bien, haz adelantado muchísimo, ¿Sabes que haré?... creo que giraré el informe al doctor Buhl para que comencemos con algunos ejercicios de deambulación con barras paralelas y andador, y quizá intentemos algún aparato de ortrosis dependiendo de la opinión de Buhl y Sepphir. -decide el terapeuta y deposita a Rei en la silla de ruedas.

-Gracias por todo Franz, no lo habría logrado su tú no me ayudas, me entiendes muy bien y siempre me apoyas cuando quiero esforzarme un poco más. -sonríe la chica.

-No des gracias Reiko, tu caso es fascinante, no logro entender de donde sacas las fuerzas necesarias para recuperarte a esa velocidad, me gusta la gente con coraje. -termina el fuerte alemán. -bien iré por una enfermera para que te apoye y te ayude a asearte y cambiarte, no tardo. -sale por la puerta eléctrica y se pierde por el pasillo. Rei se queda sola en el lugar y con sus manos mueve la silla de ruedas hacia el lugar en que se hayan las barras paralelas, ha visto antes como se utilizan y sabe lo pesado que es, suspira hondo ante su nuevo reto.

-Nada me va a detener, bastará con ver a Chikana Yamada, a Nataku y a todos los que me hicieron daño del otro lado para llegar al final. -dice ella y con su mano toca el frío metal de la barra, tan concentrada está en sus pensamientos que ni el sonido de la puerta eléctrica que se abre la hacen mirar atrás, la enfermera entra llevando en sus manos unas sábanas, las cuales deja en la recepción antes de entrar, lleva una mascarilla tapando su rostro pero bajo el gorro blanco se adivinan unos mechones de cabello verdoso.

-Señorita Hino, estoy aquí para asistirla por orden de Schneider. -dice la distorsionada voz, Rei no gira la vista, pero tiene una sonrisa irónica en su rostro al ver reflejada en el metal de los aparatos la silueta de la enfermera.

-Gracias señorita, estoy lista. -dice ella sin mirar atrás, la mujer sonríe quitándose la mascarilla y de entre las sábanas toma la pistola la cual apunta a la cabeza de Rei sonriendo, al parecer todo había salido bien.

-Quizá no está del todo lista señorita. -termina la mujer ya con el arma en la cabeza de ella, hasta que de la nada surgen unas sombras negras que se lanzan sobre ella y la derriban sometiéndola, en el suelo, Rei gira la vista y nota como de las salas laterales salen los policías con armas que acorralan a la mujer, Dietr y Artemis con Zafiro los acompañan, rápidamente el joven de cabello plata se acerca a Rei y la retira del lugar en que los dos policías de traje negro ya han sometido a Esmeralda y la esposan entre gemidos de esta.

-¡Esmeralda Kessel, queda Usted detenida por intento de asesinado en la persona de Reiko Hasegawa, asociación delictiva y fraude corporativo!. -dice un inspector de policía mostrando su placa a la mujer mientras le sigue diciendo sus derechos.

-¡Maldita seas inválida! ¡Me tendiste una trampa! -ruge la mujer.

-Ella no lo hizo Esmeralda, la trampa la ideé yo. -dice la voz del apuesto piloto atrás de Rei.

-¡Diert! ¡Amor! ¿Por qué?... todo fue por ti, tú no sabes cómo te amo, no podía dejar que esa mujer te alejara de mi lado. -con ojos desorbitados por la locura Esmeralda, una sonrisa de Diamante.

-Deja de decir estupideces Esmeralda, lo que tú hiciste no se hace por amor, y de ser así no justifica que hubieras robado a "Thunder" por años defraudando su confianza, ahora pagarás por tu ambición y tu codicia. -lanza el joven, una risa sarcásticade la mujer.

-¿En serio Dietr que deseas ser el enfermero particular de una inválida?... no lo creo, no es el tipo de mujer para ti ni tú eres de los hombres que se sacrifican, lo sé, pueden encerrarme en donde gusten pero me queda la felicidad de saber que esa mujer no será jamás para ti. -ríe fuera de sí la mujer.

-¡Llévensela de aquí! -dice Artemis molesto, los policías salen con la mujer que sigue riendo.

-Señor Hasegawa, Señor Schwarzmond, será necesario que ambos ratifiquen su denuncia. -añade el detective.

-Lo haremos detective Hegel. -termina Artemis tomando la mano de este que se aleja, luego sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de Rei. -fuiste muy valiente querida, era un plan muy arriesgado.

-Demasiado arriesgado, cualquier cosa que saliera mal ponía en riesgo la vida de Reiko. -alarmado Zafiro.

-Pero todo salió bien hermano, atrapamos a la demente y Reiko está a salvo, además ella sabía los riesgos y los asumió como la mujer valiente que es. -añade Diamante, de nuevo las pupilas azules de los dos hermanos se cruzan amenazantes.

-A pesar de todo lo que pasó, no puedo evitar sentir lástima por ella. -dice Rei débilmente.

-¿Lástima?... linda ella deseaba matarte, está enferma, tiene un deseo compulsivo de posesión.-comenta Diamante alarmado.

-Así es Dietr, pero lo hacía solo porque yo era un obstáculo para obtener lo que deseaba, debe ser una persona muy sola y muy vacía para pensar que teniendo dinero y obligando a alguien a estar a su lado encontraría la felicidad… y siempre que me encuentro con personas así me pregunto que habría en su pasado que la hizo llegar a ese extremo.-comenta la chica.

-Entiendo eso Reiko, todos somos una síntesis de nuestro pasado y tu sensibilidad hacia ella habla bastante bien de ti, sabes ver el alma de los demás como Vivian. -sonríe Zafiro a la chica haciendo alusión a un personaje de la leyenda Artúrica.

-Gracias por entender Sepphir, aunque disto mucho de ser como la "Dama del Lago". -le regresa ella la sonrisa al joven a su lado tomando su mano, Diamante tiene una crispación de su puño al ver como su hermano y Reiko parecían compartir un mismo lenguaje al cual él no tiene acceso y eso lo molesta, al fin llega al lugar Schneider con el director del hospital a comprobar que todo esté bien, Yuuto y la gente de seguridad se acercan a ellos y el incidente se da por terminado decidiendo que Yuuto y Rei regresen a Hamburgo mientras los hermanos Schwarzmond y Artemis van a las diligencias legales, todos salen de la sala de terapia física y solo Rei llevada por Yuuto gira de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirar las barras paralelas, son su siguiente reto, y algo le dice que no dejará que la venza, pase lo que pase.

-¿Miraba algo especial la señorita en el hospital? -pregunta el mayordomo ya en el auto.

-Las barras paralelas, ¿Sabes Yuuto que comenzaré los ejercicios de deambulación? -dice ella.

-Le felicito señorita, se cuanto le gustan los retos, y hablando de retos nuevos, la señorita Itsuko y el joven Wolfhart terminaron el prototipo de su auto, dicen que mañana mismo podría hacer la prueba con controles manuales. -los ojos de Rei brillan por el espejo retrovisor.

-Volver a conducir… ¡Te das cuenta Yuuto!... ¡Podré volver a conducir!. -sonríe ella emocionada.

-Todos en el castillo la esperan ansiosos, las señoritas Müller ya han hecho un plan de entrenamientos con el auto de control manual, solo que el joven Meiou está algo taciturno. -comenta el mayordomo.

-¿Carlos?... ¿Por qué?.

-Falló la prueba de técnica con la señorita Petzite.

-¡Meiou perdió! -asombrada Rei.

-Al parecer, la han reprogramado para el mes entrante pero el chico está muy desconcertado, creo que le haría bien hablar con Usted. -sugiere el prudente mayordomo.

-Tienes razón Yuuto, con todo esto de Esmeralda no me había ocupado para nada de Carlos, pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes, podré volver a conducir y juro que volveré a caminar no importa que tan imposible digan los médicos que es, y cuando lo haga regresaré a Japón Yuuto. -dice ella con voz firme.

-No lo dudo señorita, veo en sus ojos la fuerza que necesita para ello, y veo algo más, ¿Sabe?...compadezco a las personas que se atrevieron a lastimarla, porque con tal fuerza y determinación, lo que les espera, será por mucho peor a todas su pesadillas juntas. -intuye el anciano.

-Me gusta eso que has dicho Yuuto, peor que todas sus pesadillas juntas, así será mi venganza. -termina la joven mirándose en el espejo mientras el Mercedes blanco se pierde entre las calles de la ciudad de Heidelberg.

**NOTAS FINALES: Así es, estamos aquí como cada semana con la dosis de SRR que corresponde, como ven cada vez más nos acercamos al día "V" o lo que es lo mismo, el momento de la venganza, tanto Rei como Serena parecen haberse deshecho de algunos de sus enemigos, y los que creíamos invencibles como Meiou, tienen nuevos retos en puerta, ya con la bruja de Esmeralda fuera, el entrenamiento de Rei comenzará y como dijo Yuuto, lo que les espera a todos será "Peor que todas sus pesadillas juntas"…Si nosotros también queremos ahorcar a Kakyuu y eso que aún no logra su mejor actuación hipócrita y con el apoyo de Yamada…bueno no spoileamos más, solo agradecemos como siempre su apoyo que como saben es la gasolina para seguirnos esforzando, nos vemos la semana siguiente y ¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	13. Chapter 12: Siete Meses

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap.12**

"**Siete Meses"**

**Tokio Japón, Mansion Aino.**

La lujosa mansión estaba decorada esa noche con profusión de adornos, luces y rosas blancas dándole un aspecto encantador y etéreo, los automóviles de los invitados eran recibidos por correctos mayordomos uniformados y los hacían pasar al bello jardín en que se había dispuesto la cena de recepción para los invitados de los novios y un enorme domo techado en que hombres vestidos de etiqueta y mujeres de elegantes atuendos denotando lo selecto de las amistades de los Aino desfilaban bebiendo o conversando mientras una orquesta tocaba melodías diversas.

Ciel Aino vestido correctamente de traje negro, elegante y atractivo como siempre, paseaba del brazo de su madre, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules, mientras que la bella novia con el cabello negro graciosamente recogido en peinado alto lucía realmente encantadora del brazo del señor Aino, un hombre puesto y canoso de bigote y anteojos que charlaba con sus invitados presentándoles a la nueva señora Aino. Los padres de Ciel habían regresado de Suiza donde Tomoya Aino era embajador del gobierno japonés solo para la boda de su hijo y ambos habían quedado encantados de la belleza y ternura de Setsuna, comprendían porqué su hijo tan renuente siempre al matrimonio se había enamorado así de esta chica y la aceptaron inmediatamente.

Nataku Yamada estaba ausente y lejano al bullicio de la fiesta, había acudido más que nada por amistad con Ciel que lo unía desde cuando adolescentes, estudiaron en el extranjero, pero no tenía ganas de estar allí, tomó su celular y marcó un número.

-¿Serena?...es Nataku, hablo para saber si ya estas durmiendo.

-¿_A las ocho de la noche Nataku?_ -se extraña chica. -_Aún reviso los nombres de los donadores del fideicomiso para la junta._

-El médico dijo que no te propasaras.

-¡_Pero a las ocho! además sentada aquí todo el tiempo no me canso con facilidad._

-Dile a Luna que no olvide checar tu presión antes de dormir, esta noche no podré ir a verte porque estoy en la recepción de Ciel y Setsuna.

-_Dales mis felicitaciones a los dos, me habría gustado hacerlo en persona_.

-Lo haré y tu cuida mucho a mi ahijado, mañana tenemos cita con el médico, sabes que lo que dure el servicio de tu marido yo tengo que llevarte a consulta. Pasaré por ti a las nueve mañana temprano.

_-¿No estarás desvelado? -_insinúa ella.

-No, solo felicitaré a los novios y luego de hacer acto de presencia me iré, no tengo ánimos de bodas, no aún, solo lo hago por mi amigo.

-_Te hace bien empezar a salir Nataku, creo que deberías quedarte un poco_.

-No lo haré, solo quiero dormir. -termina él. -Cuídate mucho, buenas noches a ti, a Luna y al bebé.

-_Buenas noches también Nataku_. -termina ella, el joven cuelga el teléfono junto cuando una mano se posa en su espalda, y el mira a su lado la elegante silueta de Axel Tenou. -Axel.

-Nataku, vine por ti, llevamos mirándote desde la mesa hace más de media hora, pensamos que vendrías con nosotros pero sigues solo y alejado. Anda, esta Michiru, TK, Makoto, Ami y Fye…-enumera el chico a los invitados.

-Disculpa no los había visto. -se excusa Nataku.

-¿Llamabas a alguien?... ¿A tu hermana?

-No, a Serena, en su estado debo estar al pendiente, más cuando el imbécil de Chiba tiene que estar en la base por algunos meses de servicio para que le den licencia de estar libre cuando nazca el bebé.

-Ya veo, ¿Sigue delicada? -cuestiona el rubio.

-Mucho. -termina Nataku.

-Ahora entiendo porque TK nos dijo a Michiru y a mí que de momento era mejor que ella no supiera lo de Owen.

-¿Owen? ¿Qué pasa con Owen? -intrigado Nataku. -No he sabido nada de él desde hace mucho.

-¿No sabes nada?... ya veo… Owen se fue del país a trabajar en una película luego de terminar con Serena.

-¿Terminar?... ¿Entonces tuvieron algo finalmente?.

-Es difícil decirlo, él no ha querido aclarar nada sobre esa relación, y mucho menos Serena, las cosas luego del… accidente de Rei… -silabea las palabras Axel temeroso de herir a su amigo. -fueron muy confusas y precipitadas, la boda de Serena y Darien nos hizo a todos dar por hecho que lo de Owen había terminado, sin embargo, nuestro amigo se presentó en Japón el mismo día de la boda de Serena tratando de impedirla, yo le ayudé a llegar, pero fue tarde, ellos ya se habían casado y salido a la luna de miel. -Nataku escucha aquello en silencio asimilándolo todo.

-¿Y dónde estaba yo cuando todo eso pasó? -cuestiona el peliplateado.

-Supongo que reponiéndote de esa paliza en el bar. -reitera Axel.

-Si Owen intentó llegar a impedir la boda es que a pesar de todo aun la ama, ¿Por qué entonces Serena se casaría con el imbécil de Chiba?

-Nadie nos explicamos eso, ahora pensamos que quizá por el bebé, quizá Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y así ya no podía corresponderle a Owen, aunque lo amara.

-Si eso debe ser, aunque de igual modo es injusto, aunque sea por el bebé no es motivo para casarse con alguien que no amas. -dice Nataku.

-¿Crees que ella no ama a Darien?

-No estoy seguro aún. -dice Nataku. -pero en la medida de lo posible lo averiguaré.

-Nataku, nosotros no queremos ser la causa de que ella empeore, por eso ni Michiru ni yo hemos dicho nada, TK nos lo suplicó.

-Lo sé amigo, tampoco la alteraré pero indagaré lo más posible sobre lo que ella siente por Owen. -decide el chico, Ciel Aino sonriente se acerca a ellos.

-¿Y qué hacen dos de los miembros del "Cuarteto del Terror"? –dice Ciel Aino tomando a sus amigos por los hombros y usando el nombre que los cuatro chicos japoneses se ganaron en la universidad de Inglaterra.

-Recordando a Owen y cuanto nos gustaría que estuviera aquí. -dice Axel.

-A mi me gustaría igual chicos, ustedes tres son mis mejores amigos y quisiera que hubieran estado conmigo en el día más feliz de mi vida. -añade el rubio.

-Desde luego Ciel, se te nota la felicidad por todos los poros, en serio, espero que cuando me case con Michiru me vea tan feliz como tú con Setsuna. -opina Axel abrazando a su amigo.

-Gracias Axel, ¿Quién lo diría? Nosotros cuatro que nos jactábamos de solteros empedernidos terminar enamorados así. -ríe Ciel junto con Axel, solo Nataku permanece callado apretando los puños, al fin Ciel se da cuenta y deja de reír, Axel hace lo mismo. -Nataku, lo lamento, de verdad, no quise hacerte sentir mal. -se excusa Aino.

-No lo haces Ciel, después de todo no tienes la culpa de ser tan feliz, ni tu ni Axel, ni de que mi vida sea un asco. -dice el chico.

-No digas eso Nataku, Ami nos contó sobre tu proyecto de continuar el fideicomiso, eso es muy noble de tu parte, y muy valiente. -dice el joven Tenou.

-Y si eso no basta nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte amigo, saldrás adelante de esto. -anima Ciel.

-Intentaré, ahora iré por algo de beber para que sigan hablando de su felicidad sin que los interrumpa, además no creo ser buena compañía por el momento. -dice el joven y se aleja, los dos rubios lo mira alejarse.

-¿Sabes algo?... a veces creo que Nataku no superará jamás lo de Rei. -opina Axel. -no me imagino que habría hecho yo si perdiera a Michiru, quizá me hubiera comportado más cobarde que él y hecho mas locuras.

-Lo superará, costará mucho per lo hará, tampoco sé qué haría si pierdo a Setsuna. -Los dos chicos siguen hablando mientras Nataku se acerca a la mesa y se sirve algo de ponche, alarga la mano a la ponchera pero al mismo tiempo otra mano se acerca a la suya.

-¡Disculpe! -se excusa él, luego mira a la mujer de elegante vestido azul que está a su lado. -¿señorita Hino?

-¿Yamada san?... que sorpresa. -dice Kakyuu Hino ofreciéndole al joven una sonrisa correcta y elegante. -jamás pensé encontrarlo aquí.

-Ni yo. -dice Nataku. -¿Conoce a los Aino?.

-La verdad no, Aino san que es embajador conoce a papá y lo invitó, pero él y mamá tenían una inauguración de una biblioteca y papá me ordenó venir a hacer acto de presencia aquí, una orden de papá no se desobedece, no es propio de una buena hija. -dice con su tono siempre correcto la pelirroja. Nataku sonríe pensando cuan diferente es esta joven correcta y obediente de su Fénix quien siempre desobedecía y retaba a Keitaro Hino.

-Si eso supongo. -dice él.

-Me he sentido aliviada de verlo Yamada san, no conozco a nadie aquí y empezaba a sentirme cohibida. -opina ella, Nataku llena entonces dos copas del líquido rojo y larga una a Kakyuu quien la recibe, luego sin decir nada caminan juntos por el lugar en silencio. -he querido ir a verlo para preguntarle algunas cosas sobre mi hermana pero no me he atrevido, me parecía impropio molestarle.

-No me molesta señorita Hino, me duele, pero no me molesta. -reitera él. -¿Puedo preguntar ahora yo? -sigue el joven, ella asiente con la cabeza. -¿En verdad Usted apreciaba a mi Fénix? -lanza él la pregunta, la pelirroja pierde un poco el color. -lamento si le asusta la pregunta pero he investigado con quien conocía muy bien a Rei y me han dicho que ella no tenía mucha simpatía por Usted y por su madre y me intriga mucho saberlo. -Kakyuu reprime el relámpago de ira que cruza sus pupilas.

-¿La señorita Tsukino es acaso esa persona que conocía tan bien a mi hermana?

-Sí. -dice Nataku.

-Ahora entiendo… le diré la verdad entonces, mamá nunca aceptó del todo a mi hermana, no entendí porqué, solo decía que Rei jamás se ajustaría a las exigencias de la familia y que era una mala influencia para mí. -añade Kakyuu. -yo era muy pequeña y lo único que quería era convivir con mi hermana, siempre fui muy solitaria y tener una hermana me ilusionaba, jamás compartí las ideas de mamá e incluso fue por mis súplicas que papá llevó a Rei a vivir a casa un tiempo, pero ella nunca se adaptó, me dolió muchos separarme de ella e intente siempre acercamientos entre nosotros y Rei, pero al parecer mi hermana al crecer sin madre y lejos de nosotros tenía especial empeño en hacer siempre lo contrario a los deseos de papá que solo veía por el bien de ambas… algo que mi hermana no entendió jamás es que tanto papá como yo la amábamos mucho, de mamá no le puedo decir lo mismo, es mi madre y la amo pero su antipatía por Rei era muy grande.

-¿Entonces Usted jamás compartió esa antipatía? -cuestiona Nataku dudoso.

-Jamás Yamada san, al contrario, siempre quise que mi hermana fuera parte de mi familia como corresponde, aunque jamás lo logré… -un sollozo reprimido de Kakyuu. -lo lamento es que al pesar que ella murió distanciada de nosotros me llena de mucha tristeza… daría mi vida porque ella hubiera sabido que la amábamos a pesar de todo. -termina llorosa ella, llegan a una banca del jardín y Nataku la ayuda a sentarse.

-Comprendo cómo se siente, también me quede con miles de cosas que decirle a Rei guardadas en mi corazón. -dice el chico. -por eso intento una forma de sacarlas trabajando en el fideicomiso del hospital que ella deseaba construir para ayudar a los niños enfermos, me parece una buena forma de honrar su memoria

-¿En verdad? -dice Kakyuu alzando sus ojos a Nataku. -que hermosa labor Yamada san, ahora sé porqué Rei se enamoró de Usted. -dice y al momento se sonroja. -a mi me gustaría poder encontrar el mismo consuelo que Usted y honrar la memoria de mi hermana para así tener algo de Paz. -balbucea ella.

-Si lo desea Hino sama, podría ayudarme. -ofrece Nataku. -el trabajo es mucho y siempre habrá lugar para quien desee cooperar.

-¡En verdad Yamada san haría eso por mi! -se emociona Kakyuu Hino, Nataku sonríe.

-Si Acepta, seríamos dos buscando exaltar los sueños de Rei. -ofrece el chico, ella parece muy feliz y conmovida.

-Si Usted desea yo acepto, nada me haría más feliz que ayudarlo. -dice la chica con los ojos brillantes.

-Entonces brindemos por eso Hino sama. -propone el apuesto joven tomando la copa de ponche. -por dos almas lastimadas que han encontrado un motivo para sanar. -dice él.

-Por el recuerdo de Rei Hino que siempre estará presente en nuestros corazones y que nos unió. -sonríe Kakyuu encantadoramente chocando su copa y bebiendo el líquido rojizo mientras sus ojos contemplan al joven delante de ella como debía mirar un gato a un indefenso pajarillo…

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

El joven con traje de corredor profesional color gris desabrochado hasta la cintura se haya sentado en el capo de su monoplaza de colores llamativos a la entrada del garaje del castillo, con cara hosca y actitud de cansancio lanza una pelota de beisbol a la pared y la atrapa con un guante en incesantes movimientos que solo denotan su ansiedad, tan abstraído está en su juego que no escucha la puerta abrirse ni el sonido de las llantas de la silla de ruedas, la chica sentada en esta avanza lentamente hacia él y en un movimiento en que el chico lanza la pelota se interpone entre esta y la atrapa, Carlos reacciona al no ver su pelota.

-¡Itoko san! No te escuché llegar, ¿Quién te trajo?... ¿Yuuto?...

-Nadie me trajo, sabes que desde hace tiempo me puedo mover sola con mi silla. -dice Rei y lanza la pelota a Carlos que no la atrapa y esta desaparece hacia atrás del auto. -¿desconcentrado? -ironiza Rei acercándose al chico.

-Algo… perdí la prueba contra Petzite sama.

-Supe eso. -añade ella.

-Y eso me desconcierta mucho, pensé perder la de velocidad y la de control con más facilidad pero no la de técnica, ¡Gran Kami! Yo tengo una técnica, tengo el "Estilo Meiou" y nunca me ha fallado, pero esa chica es muy, muy buena, no sé por qué no corre profesionalmente… ¡No da malditos espacios! Lee tus movimientos y no la puedes sorprender, intenté una finta y la adivinó, me orilló a la baranda y después perdí el control hice un trompo y me quedé allí, parado, como si todo se me hubiera borrado de la mente. -dice el chico alteradamente.

-Ya veo, entonces estás en shock por haber perdido, como los niños pequeños que lloran y hacen pataleta porque aún no han superado su egocentrismo. -dice Rei.

-¡Oye! ¡No! Solo estoy desconcertado es todo. -se defiende Meiou.

-Si claro. -sonríe ella. -Meiou… ¿Desde cuándo no has perdido?

-Pues… desde ese día en Akina que te conocí. -dice él. -es casi… ¡Un año! Wow… Itoko san hace un año que nos conocemos.

-Y hace un año que no pierdes, así que, creo que sé porqué perdiste contra Petzite. -añade ella.

-¿A si?... ¿Sabes por qué?... Pues dímelo porque yo no tengo idea, he analizado el video mil veces y no logro entenderlo. -asombrado el chico.

-Es porque no corriste con tu estilo.

-Corrí con el estilo Meiou.

-Pero ese no es tu estilo, es el de tu tío, cuando tía Serenity me entrenó aprendí lo básico con su técnica, pero ella siempre me decía que tendría que construir una técnica propia, algo que fuera tan mío como mi nombre y mi personalidad, algo que cuando tuviera dificultades me sacara de ellas.

-La técnica del corredor Shinto. -entiende Carlos.

-Ahora amigo, tú tienes en ti mismo ambas cosas, lo mejor de Ken Meiou, y también lo mejor de las técnicas Shinto, cierra los ojos y piensa que parte de eso le sirve a Carlos Meiou y que parte no, haz tu propia técnica. -dice ella, Carlos la mira incrédulo un momento. -Sabía que no me creerías, así que te diré algo más, voy a empezar mi entrenamiento con tablero modificado con Karasuma y las chicas, voy a pasar con ese auto las mismas pruebas que tú, te voy a alcanzar y a derrotar a Petzite primero que tú. -dice ella con fuerza que deja a Meiou intrigado.

-Itoko san… se que eras buena corredora y todo eso pero… ¿Alcanzarme a mi? -con cierto tono de autosuficiencia el chico.

-Si Meiou, alcanzarte a ti, y lo haré, aún con mi parálisis, aún con todo en contra, voy a superarte, volveré a correr y seré una clase SS. -dice ella con determinación que el joven no puede más que admirar. Allí estaba él hace unos minutos quejándose de su desventura por haber perdido una carrera de práctica y sintiéndose el perdedor más grande del mundo, y aquí esta una mujer que a simple vista tiene todo en contra menos su fuerza de voluntad, los pensamientos de Meiou son interrumpidos por Akane Karasuma y Rubeus quienes acompañados de las hermanas Müller llegan al garaje.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? -pregunta Carlos.

-Vienen a mi prueba, este día Meiou, volveré a conducir. -dice Rei con decisión. El joven mira como todos se dispersan a sus ocupaciones, hasta la misma Bergerite que parece desde hace días mucho más animada ya se une al grupo y saluda de lejos a Carlos mientras se sienta frente a su computadora, Karasuma aun dolida un poco de su pié ayudada por Rubeus camina hacia ellos.

-Joven Meiou, Reiko sama, estando todos aquí presentes quisiera mostrarles el prototipo de auto modificado en sus controles para que pueda ser conducido solo de forma manual. -La joven camina hacia un lado del garaje en que un auto se distingue tras la cubierta de plástico gris que lo tapa. -¿Reiko sama nos haría el favor? -dice la chica, la joven en silla de ruedas se acerca y con evidente emoción jala la cubierta dejando ver un Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster color negro. Los ojos amatista de ella destellan al ver el auto. -Allí lo tiene Rei sama, el Dark Phoenix listo para que Usted vuelva a conducir.

-Es… maravilloso… -dice Rei tocando el auto.

-No solo eso señorita Reiko, el proyecto de la señorita Ikeda incluye un plan de entrenamiento intensivo que hará que no solo recuerde como conducir, sino que se vuelva de nuevo una clase "S". -insiste Petzite.

-Si me permite Señorita Hasegawa, la llevaré a su nuevo auto. -pide Rubeus y tomando a Rei de la silla la carga en sus brazos y la deja en el asiento del piloto del automóvil, ella lo mira asombrada de la similitud con los controles de videojuegos que había estado entrenando antes, el volante es muy extraño y diferente de los ordinarios, con botones en medio y pantalla con números, palancas a los lados y luces por doquier.

-Aquí está la llave Reiko sama, este día inicia su entrenamiento. -dice Karasuma alargando a Rei la llave que ella con mano temblorosa toma.

-Iré a su lado para explicarle cómo se maneja, no es difícil… -dice la pelirroja.

-Además Itoko san el campeón virtual de la F1 en XBOX te asesorará personalmente. -dice la voz de Carlos entrando en el auto y sentándose atrás; Rei suspira hondo antes de decidirse a introducir la llave, al intentar hacerlo las horribles imágenes de su accidente la acosan sucediéndose en penosa repetición, cierra los ojos y lucha un momento con el terror de verse volcada, el dolor y el miedo… Carlos se percata del estado anímico de la chica e intenta tocarla, pero Karasuma le detiene la mano y niega con la cabeza.

Rei sigue con los ojos cerrados, visiblemente afectada, pero la risa sarcástica de Chikane Yamada y que escucha en su interior y su rostro sonriente la hacen adquirir la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos y girar la llave, el motor del auto ruge con fuerza.

-¡Eso es Itoko san! ¡Vamos a conducir de nuevo! ¡¡BLAZIN' BEAT BABY!! -grita Meiou.

-Primero conducirá en automático Reiko sama, conforme controle el auto podemos avanzar a modo manual, conoce el tablero, es igual al de sus entrenamientos en videojuegos, sé que puede… -anima Karasuma.

-Con calma Itoko san, yo te diré como porque conozco estos volantes, primero identifica los controles para subir y bajar marchas… -explica el chico.

-Si… aquí están. -señala Rei los controles tras el volante.

-Bien, ahora solo hazlo como en el juego, primero lento y cuando lo controles vas subiendo. -ella obedece y manipula el control, el motor ruge antes de que el auto salga disparado por la pista, las chicas Müller y Rubeus miran asombrados aquella situación extraña, al no ir en el auto no saben a ciencia cierta qué pasó.

-¡Va muy desestabilizada! ¡Chocará con las contenciones! -se alarma Calaverite quien desde su computadora mira como el Mercedes serpentea entre arrancones inestables por la pista.

-Tiene que controlarlo, debe hacerlo. -dice Petzite monitoreando los datos que aparecen en la pantalla, dentro del Mc Laren Rei suda, Meiou se detiene de una agarradera en la parte de arriba.

-¡Tranquila Itoko san! ¡Vamos a chocar!...

-¡Es que no puedo! ¡Es mucha presión! ¡Todo en las manos!

-Rei sama… hágalo como en el juego… solo contrólelo, puede hacerlo…

-Si alguien puede eres tu Rei, el corredor Shinto, equilibrio, concentración… ¡Vamos!... -ella lo intenta pero no lo logra, entonces Carlos usa el último recurso. -¡Si no lo logras Yamada será más fuerte que tú! -lanza él, los ojos de Rei por el retrovisor le parecen a Karasuma que lanzan llamas al solo escuchar ese nombre.

-¡Lo hizo! -grita Bergerite. -¡Lo hizo! ¡Ahora lo domina! -dice en el garaje mirando al auto atravesar la pista ya con seguridad.

-¿Cómo demonios hace ella eso? -cuestiona Calaverite quitándose los audífonos asombrada.

-No lo sé hermana, jamás he sabido como lo hace, solo supongo que una fuerza mayor que todo la debe impulsar. -Termina Petzite mirando la pantalla al lado de sus hermanas. - a este ritmo, lo que le dijo a Meiou no era broma, así que creo hermanas, que los japoneses nos derrotarán esta temporada. -predice la joven mientras las cuatro chicas miran las pantallas en que el MC Laren corre a toda velocidad.

**Tokio Japón, Mansion Aino.**

La recepción de la boda en el jardín ha llegado a su punto culminante, los invitados bailan y charlan en animada convivencia, Michiru que termina un baile con Axel llega a la mesa y mira con curiosidad al joven de cabello plateado que charla con la chica pelirroja alejado de todos.

-¿Con quién conversa Nataku? -pregunta intrigada la violinista.

-Esa chica es Kakyuu Hino, la hermana de Rei. -explica TK con repentino tono de frialdad muy impropio de él.

-O si cierto, la chica del funeral… no se parece a Rei. -comenta a su lado Ami.

-Solo son medias hermanas, su padre es el senador Hino pero tenían diferente madre. -añade TK.

-TK… tu sabes más de esa historia extraña entre Rei y su familia… ¿Verdad? -inquiere curiosa Makoto.

-Un poco cariño pero la verdad no me corresponde decirlo. -le sonríe él a su novia, luego todos ven como Nataku lleva del brazo a la chica hasta la salida del jardín y luego regresa solo a su mesa.

-Nataku ven, siéntate con nosotros. -ofrece amigablemente Makoto.

-Gracias señorita Kino, pero no tiene caso, ya me debo retirar, antes solo quería cruzar unas palabras con la doctora Mizuno sobre lo del fideicomiso. -pide el chico.

-Hazlo Nataku. -anima Ami.

-Doctora… ¿Habrá un lugar entre el personal para alguien más?... ese trabajo que habló de una coordinadora de relaciones públicas. -dice Nataku.

-¿Tiene una propuesta Yamada san? -cuestiona la Doctora.

-Me gustaría darle ese trabajo a la señorita Hino, además de que creo que es apta para ello con su educación y costumbre de trato social, además dice conocer a muchas personas de la política y la alta sociedad y sería útil, pero principalmente porque ella desea ayudar en el fideicomiso de su hermana por honrar su memoria. -explica el chico.

-¿Eso dijo? -lanza asombrado TK.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Tsukino? -cuestiona Nataku.

-No, por nada… -se calma el joven.

-Bien Yamada san, solo le diré que Usted es el director de este proyecto por decisión expresa de Serena y que yo no tengo objeción en contratar al personal que se juzgue conveniente, menos teniendo la segunda reunión de recaudación encima, si la señorita Hino es útil, adelante, le prepararé una oficina y puede empezar el Lunes. -ofrece la doctora.

-Gracias… y antes de irme, Serena me dijo que hablara con TK sobre la liga, ella sabe las reticencias que tienen en torno a eso y la vigilancia de las autoridades, pero insiste en que lo que Rei amaba no lo dejemos morir. -pide el joven Yamada.

-Nataku… ¿Sabes que tu hermana nos pidió sacar todas las cosas del garaje para usarlo como bodega? -lanza TK, el ceño del joven se contrae. -Sé que ella no tiene culpa de nada, no sabía de la Liga, pero tuve que desmantelar algunas cosas y resultaron inservibles, más el equipo de logística, Mako y yo guardamos algo en las bodegas del "Green Delice" pero muchas cosas ya no tendrán utilidad.

-Hagamos algo Tsukino, haz una lista de todo lo que se necesita y yo enviaré a las "Wild Cats" por lo que quede del equipo, si no tenemos cede en la empresa, la nueva casa de la Liga de Aces será la misma de los "Wild Cats". Ofrezco mis instalaciones, seremos como debió ser desde el inicio, una sola Liga, por Rei, por lo que todos amamos hacer, deben prometerme que no se termina aquí, tardaremos un tiempo en volver, pero regresaremos, juntos. -anima Nataku. -¿Qué dicen?

-¿Hablas en serio Nataku? -sonríe TK y sin que nadie lo espere se lanza y abraza al chico. -¡Amigo es la mejor noticia que me has dado! ¡Es maravilloso! -emocionado el pelirrojo.

-Así es Nataku, si se trata de eso cuenta con nuestro apoyo, Fye y yo podemos luego que termine este semestre y concluyamos la especialidad apoyar en la reinstalación de los equipos.

-¿Especialidad? -cuestiona Michiru.

-Resulta que mi futura esposa y yo estábamos haciendo una especialidad, yo en pediatría y ella en neurología, fue el plazo que pusieron nuestras familias para permitirnos casarnos, acabar las especialidades, lo cual avisamos desde ahora será en seis meses, solo un semestre más, ¿Cierto querida? -dice el médico rubio y la chica a su lado se sonroja.

-Vaya parece que se desató la ola de bodas, Ciel, Ustedes, yo y mi sirena, ¿Para cuándo Mako y TK? -pregunta Axel, los aludidos se sonrojan.

-De momento Axel, Takeshi y yo estamos bien así, además casarnos este año sería poco original y no quiero que ninguna novia me robe cámara, lo dejaremos para después. -sale del aprieto Makoto y todo ríen, cuando se dan cuenta Nataku ya no está allí. -¿Y Nataku? ¿Qué le pasa?

-Se retiró ya, parece que aún le afecta oír hablar de bodas. -dice Michiru con su sensibilidad acostumbrada.

-Pobre chico, no lo supera... -asiente Fye.

-Ni creo que lo supere pronto cariño, lo que le pasó no es para menos. -decide Ami poniendo sus manos sobre las de su prometido.

-Bien chicos, festejemos con un brindis el resurgimiento de la Liga de Aces. -propone TK, todos alzan la copa y se encuentran chocando, parece como que con ese sonido del cristal los ánimos regresan a los chicos de la Liga las fuerzas y las ganas de correr…

Momentos después Nataku Yamada entra en la silenciosa mansión y sube las escaleras hacia su habitación en la cual entra, se quita el saco y desabotona su camisa, con hastío abre la ventana mirando la Luna un momento, pero la melancolía es mucha, así que cierra la ventana y se acerca al buró junto a su cama tomando un calendario que hay sobre esta en que tiene señalado con y un círculo rojo el mes de Junio.

-Siete meses más Fénix, el 15 de Julio es el plazo que le dio a Serena el médico, ese día inauguraremos el hospital pediátrico, y aún más, en siete meses, nace nuestro ahijado, se que en dónde estás, estarás, feliz por esto, y que velarás por ese bebé… te amo. -termina Nataku diciendo las últimas palabras como si en verdad ella estuviera allí, luego el chico se tiende en la cama e intenta dormir, últimamente, solo en sus sueños encontraba consuelo y a su amada Rei.

**ENERO…**

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

El automóvil negro avanza con fuerza y precisión por la pista seguida de cerca por el MC Laren amarillo de Calaverite, las hermanas Müller cronometraban su tiempo en las máquinas y aparatos dentro del garaje junto con Karasuma y Rubeus quienes trabajan en una esquina del lugar con sus trajes de mecánico adaptando un Porsche de Carreras GT color rojo.

-Con calma Reiko sama… solo es cronometraje de tiempo. -dice por el micrófono Petzite.

-_Te escucho Pet, estoy calmada créeme, es solo que me parece que este auto ya no me es suficiente. -_se escucha la voz de la chica por el micrófono. Carlos Meiou llega junto con Zafiro en ese momento y entra en el garaje riendo y charlando.

-Gracias por el entrenamiento amigo, en verdad me gusta correr en Nürburing, y me alegra que me hayas ayudado a entrenar, quiero vencer a la Führer y encontrar mi forma de correr… hay una palabra que no recuerdo en alemán para lo que necesito tener… -sonríe Meiou quien ya domina mejor el idioma.

-Técnica. -le contesta Zafiro en alemán. -pero has avanzado mucho, ya te entiendo con más facilidad, además sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda cuando gustes Meiou y hoy no tenía trabajo en la clínica. -sonríe el médico de cabello azul, sin embargo al llegar solo ven pasar por la entrada del garaje a los dos bólidos.

-¡WOW! ¡ESO ERA ITOKO SAN! -grita Meiou corriendo hacia los monitores al lado de Bergerite quien al verlo se sonroja. Hacía dos semanas que no veía a Carlos que entrenaba en Nürburing con el equipo de Pits. -Hola linda, oye, ¿Ese bólido era Rei?

-Lo era Meiou. -dice la chica seriamente

-¿Meiou?... ¿Deje de ser Charlie en qué momento? -cuestiona el chico.

-¡Cuando te vas dos semanas y nunca me llamas siquiera a darme los buenos días! -le dan ganas de decirle a la pálida chica, pero se contiene, sabe y tiene claro que el joven no es nada de ella. -disculpa, solo te llamé como todos.

-Pues no lo hagas linda, me gusta cuando me dices "Charlie" y por cierto, me acordé mucho de ti estas semanas, no te llame porque estaba en entrenamiento intensivo, pero… te traje esto. -le dice alargándole una cajita que ella abre emocionada mirando un broche de cabello plateado, sonríe mientras se lo pone igual que el chico.

-¡Meiou, Bergerite dejen su coloquio y presten atención a la carrera! -les grita Karmesite, ellos ríen y miran los monitores, en que finaliza la tercera vuelta y el auto de Rei entra primero; todos se quedan callados un momento paralizados al ver que venció a una de las Müller, el primero que reacciona es Zafiro quien emocionado corre hacia el auto llevando la silla de ruedas.

-¡Sepphir! ¿¡Viste eso!? ¡Gané! -dice ella sonriendo y alargando los brazos al chico. El médico sonriente la toma en sus brazos sacándola del auto.

-¡Larga vida a la reina Guinevere vencedora de Lady Calaverite! -dice el chico abrazando a Rei y usando el lenguaje que utilizaban siempre entre ellos dos en sus charlas interminables sobre el Rey Arturo.

-¡Gracias Lord Sepphir Schwarzmond! -reitera ella, el joven médico girando con Rei en brazos, ríe junto con ella, en el garaje las chicas extraen los datos de la carrera.

-Vaya eso que dijo Itoko san de vencerme iba en serio… -dice Carlos sonriendo al ver las notas.

-Y en dos semanas va contra Karmesite, en un mes contra Pet, así que si no te apresuras Charlie, ella te alcanzará en verdad. -reitera Bergerite.

-OOO, volví a ser Charlie, eso me gusta linda. -añade él y besa la mejilla de la chica que se sonroja. -toma linda, es un CD con mis nuevos tiempos para que lo analices y me digas cuando puedo retar a tu hermana de nuevo. -acaba Carlos y se aleja a felicitar a Rei quien entra con Zafiro empujando su silla.

-¡Itoko san! ¡Me tomaré en serio eso de la competencia!

-Hazlo Meiou, porque ahora que puedo conducir el auto prototipo nada me detendrá. -Asiente ella.

-Y espere a ver lo que mi chica y yo estamos haciendo con este Porsche señorita Hasegawa, y ahora si que será la mujer más veloz del mundo. -grita el pelirrojo.

-¿Tu nena? ¿Dijiste tu nena?... Oigan me voy dos semanas y aquí pasan cosas extrañas, ¿Harima es verdad? -cuestiona Meiou a Karasuma que se sonroja mucho.

-Es verdad Meiou san, somos novios desde hace tres días. -Reitera ella, Rubeus la besa emocionado mientras todos acuden a aplaudirles festejando la noticia a la nueva pareja.

-Bien, escuchen todos. -dice Carlos subiendo a una mesa. -mañana retaré de nuevo a Führer… -dice él. Petzite le lanza una estopa al rostro.

-¡Oye Meiou! ¡No me digas así de nuevo o te mando en paquetería a Japón! -le dice la joven de cabello verde entre las risas de todo.

-Lo lamento, me enfrento a Petzite sama. -se inclina él. -porque… ¡Ya he encontrado el verdadero estilo de Carlos Meiou! -añade alzando el puño entre los aplausos de todos, hasta que Yuuto aparece en la entrada del Garaje llevando un teléfono en su mano, siempre de uniforme correcto desentonando con el lugar.

-Lamento la interrupción y el festejo, pero llama Miss Berg para confirmar su desayuno con los patrocinadores de la Goodyear señorita Reiko, dice si puede ser el desayuno mañana en Frankfurt. -asiente el joven.

-Dile queconfirme Yuuto, pero que no suene desesperada, ahora ellos nos deberán rogar a nosotros por patrocinarnos, estamos cambiando mucho la filosofía de la "Escudería Hasegawa" que por algo Dietr está ganando. -asiente ella orgullosa, el mayordomo se aleja y mientras Zafiro camina con la silla de Rei saliendo del garaje al jardín, en silencio que no puede ocultar su molestia.

-¿Hablaste con mi hermano?

-Sí, hablo con él y con Papá, me llamó desde Sao Paulo, me llama todas las mañanas, hablamos mucho, dice que hablar conmigo le da fuerzas para ganar, el Jueves compite, veré todo por la televisión, espero gane y esté bien.-dice ella, Zafiro oculta los celos que encierra en él al descubrir a la chica angustiada por su hermano.

-Tengo dos regalos para su alteza. -dice Zafiro dejando la silla de Rei junto a una banca del jardín.

-Dime, me encantan los regalos. -sonríe ella.

-Primero, Buhl y Schneider dicen que estás lista para comenzar mi tratamiento de estimulación neuroeléctrica, he trabajado mucho en desarrollarla y juro por mi honor de caballero que no fallaré a mi Reina en esta misión que emprenderemos juntos. -dice el chico tomando las manos de Rei entre las suyas, ella le sonríe conmovida.

-Sepphir, gracias… -dice ella. -no merezco que hagas esto por mi…

-Shh. -la calla el atractivo médico poniendo su dedo en sus labios. -usted merece todo majestad… el segundo regalo es este. -le dice él dándole un libro que ella mira sonriente.

-"Lancelot el caballero de la carreta"…el libro de Chrétien de Troyes, ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

-Buscando por allí, todo con tal de que sonrías, solo espero que algún día sea digno de la confianza necesaria para que me cuentes sobre esa persona que lastimó tu corazón, puedo ver en tus ojos mucho dolor, y quizá algún día me hables de "ÉL"… -ella baja la vista al recordar a Nataku, Zafiro toma su barbilla sonriente. -solo cuando esté lista su majestad, no es presión.

-No me siento lista aún para hablar de… Nataku… -dice ella el nombre que solo escucharlo genera en Zafiro mucha ira, ¡Así que el maldito que la lastimó se llamaba Nataku! -pero en cambio, puedo contarte el porqué de mi gusto por las historias del Rey Arturo, creo Sir Sepphir que te lo has ganado. -Zafiro sonríe y se sienta en la banca esperando el relato, el viento mueve levemente el cabello de la joven que narra la historia, y el joven la mira embobado. -hace mucho tiempo, había una joven reina que soñaba con encontrar un caballero de brillante armadura de quien enamorarse por completo, el nombre de esa chica… era Akane… -narra Rei la historia, su voz va desgranando los pormenores de la historia de su madre y Ken Meiou hablando ya totalmente en alemán, el joven médico la escucha hipnotizado por su belleza, pero más por los matices que da a su voz llena de sentimiento, impresionado por la historia, al final de esta la joven derrama algunas lágrimas y él limpia las mismas con un pañuelo que extrae de su bolsillo.

-Calma, no sabía que toda esa historia estaba detrás de tu madre o de tu interés por las leyendas Artúricas… es muy triste y muy injusto… y ahora sé que en verdad no eres hija de "Thunder", ya lo sospechaba, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo.

-Tenías que saberlo algún día, cuando me sienta lista te contaré la verdaera historia de mi accidente… es que no sé qué me sucede contigo Sepphir, pero siento que puedo ser totalmente sincera. -sonríe la joven de ojos amatista.

-Gracias… si me permites… ¿Puedo llamarte Ginny? -ella sonríe. -se que ese es un nombre que encierra muchos significados, y me gustaría hacer honor a Lord Lancelot y Lady Guinevere y llamarte así, solo entre nosotros. -sonríe Zafiro, Rei también sonríe, y sin decirle más se acerca a él y deposita un beso en la mejilla del médico que se sonroja mucho.

-Claro que puedes llamarme así Sepphir. -termina ella, el corazón del pobre joven parece querer salir de su pecho al sentir la caricia del beso de ella, los dos se miran un momento hasta que…

-¡¡ITOKO SAN!!! ¡¡¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡VENGAN LOS DOS! ¡SI DERROTO A PETZITE COMENZARÉ A ENTENAR PARA CIRCUITOS MENORES EN MAYO! ¡SIIII! ¡¡ESTOY DEL OTRO LADO! -llega corriendo Meiou llevándose a Rei corriendo por todo el jardín y dejando atrás al impresionado joven mientras Rei le reclama a Carlos que la tumbará de la silla.

-Ginny… mi Ginny. -dice con ternura Zafiro tocando su mejilla emocionado.

**FEBRERO**

**Isla de Ios, Grecia…**

El atractivo chico de cabello rubio camina por la playa de arena blanca llevando en sus manos dos bebidas coloridas, sonriente y feliz como solo podía estarlo un recién casado. Unas chicas que se asolean en la playa miran entre sonrisas al guapo joven que pasa, pero Axel solo tiene ojos para una de ellas, la joven de cabello aguamarina que usando un sombrero de ala ancha, elegante y atractiva, habla por teléfono, Michiru Kaioh cuelga el celular justo cuando su esposo la besa en la mejilla.

-¿Algo malo querida?... ¿Tus Padres? -cuestiona Axel sentándose en la silla al lado de ella y dejando las bebidas en la mesa.

-No, hablaba con Haruka… ¿Sabes en dónde está?

-En este momento no me interesa mucho mi hermana. -añade Axel.- Michiru, estamos recién casados, olvídate de la familia un poco ¿Quieres?

-Intento hacerlo Axel cariño, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, Haruka está en Francia. -dice ella. -¿Sabes que puede estar tramando?

-Owen… ¡Gran Kami!... Haruka seguirá insistiendo. -preocupado Axel.

-No quiero pensar qué pueda pasar cuando Haruka se convenza por completo de que Owen no le ama, ya lo sabe, pero creo que no desea saberlo… y si mi primo hace algo definitivo para que lo sepa, va a ser horrible para ella.

-Lo sé linda, pero por desgracia, creo que es la única forma que Haruka aprenderá. -asiente Axel abrazando a su esposa quien recarga su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Quizá tengas razón…

**París, Francia…**

En el restaurante se hayan comiendo tranquilamente Owen Thalassa y la chica de cabello rojizo, luciendo ropa normal y común, él un pantalón de mezclilla y camisa negra, la chica con un vestido con pequeñas flores azules, la joven ríe mientras le da un bocado de comida al chico con su tenedor.

-¡Prueba esto! ¡El aderezo es riquísimo! -dice ella, Owen sonríe mientras lo come.

-Tienes razón… es… delicioso… -la chica ríe. -¿De qué te ríes?

-Te ves adorable comiendo Owen, ¿Te lo habían dicho? -una sombra de tristeza pasa por las pupilas aguamarina cuando recuerda un día en su apartamento cenando sushi con…

-Si… una vez me dijeron eso. -añade Owen limpiando su boca con la servilleta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí? -dice una voz tras ellos; Owen mira a la alta rubia que está detrás de él. -te busco por todo París esperando que estés deprimido y dolido por tu pérdida, angustiada por ti atravieso el mundo con tal de ofrecerte mi apoyo, y te encuentro flirteando con una extranjera coqueta… ¿Tan rápido olvidaste lo de Serena? -hiriente Haruka a quien se le escapan los celos por los ojos, algunas personas la miran por el tono que usa.

-Haruka… no sé qué haces aquí, pero no tienes derecho a Insultar a Kathy ni a cuestionar lo que hago… tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver. -le dice furioso él tomándola del brazo. -así que haz el favor de irte. Ella se deshace de su toque.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que sigas coqueteando con esta descarada?

-Discúlpate con Kathy y lárgate de aquí. -furioso Owen conteniendo su ira para no hacer escándalo.

-Lo lamento Owen, creo que mejor me iré y te dejo arreglar tus asuntos con esta señorita. -dice la actriz que no entiende el intercambio de palabras en japonés.

-Si hazlo niña idiota, vete. -le dice Haruka en inglés, ella ya se levanta y se aleja.

-Espera Kathy, venimos juntos, te llevaré de regreso al hotel, y disculpa lo que pasó. -añade el joven alcanzándola.

-¡Owen! ¡Te irás con esa y me dejarás aquí! -le grita Haruka, él la mira furioso, y acercándose a ella le dice.

-Escucha esto Haruka, no sé que buscas viniendo aquí y portándote de forma tan idiota, yo no te prestaré la menor atención, tengo un trabajo e intento seguir con mi vida, y en ella no cabes tú. -le dice él con firmeza que hiere a la rubia.

-¿Y en esa vida si cabe esa tipa?... ella no te ama y yo sí… ¿Por qué no intentas seguir a mi lado? -le reclama Haruka.

-Kathy, es mi compañera de trabajo, y no tengo que explicarte más, vete y no me molestes. -termina él. -y entiende de una vez por todas que jamás, nunca, regresaré contigo, no te amo… ¡Entiende eso por favor y deja de herirte y herirme! -termina el joven y sale del restaurante del brazo de Kathy, Haruka se queda en el lugar y en medio de la gente que la mira extrañada, la orgullosa Haruka Tenou derrama una lágrima, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba perdiendo.

-Owen… no me daré por vencida… no lo haré, aún tengo tiempo para intentarlo. -termina la chica y furiosa sale por otra puerta del lugar.

**MARZO**

Nataku Yamada camina del brazo de Serena a quien lleva con cuidado hacia el consultorio atravesando los pasillos del hospital, hasta ayudarla a sentarse en un sillón afuera del consultorio del médico.

-Listo, todo está bien ahora espera que iré a preguntar por el doctor. -dice el chico.

-Nataku, gracias por todo pero no soy de cristal. -le reclama suavemente Serena; él solo se aleja a preguntar por el médico, cuando el celular de Serena suena y ella responde. -¿Si?... ¡Darien! ¡Qué sorpresa… si estoy en el consultorio, van a hacerme la revisión, no, papá no pudo venir, él y tío Tamahome están muy misteriosos últimamente y salen mucho, no han querido decirme que arreglan, es algo legal pero no sé que sea… ¿Qué quien está conmigo?... Nataku… si Nataku, desde que te fuiste de servicio él está muy al pendiente del bebé y de mí, es muy tierno y muy cuidadoso… si aquí llega… -añade ella y alarga el teléfono a Nataku. -Darien quiere hablarte… -el chico no de muy buena gana toma el teléfono.

-Yamada… si claro Chiba estoy con ella… ¿¡Que si sé mi responsabilidad!? ¡Desde luego que la sé! No soy un imbécil como tú, claro que la cuidaré bien, si… si… cálmate, ella está mejor conmigo que contigo, y escucha esto, trabaja duro con esos pájaros de acero porque tu mujer y tu hijo te necesitan aquí, y aunque no lo merezcas grabaremos el ultrasonido y te enviaremos para que veas a mi ahijado… si claro… ahora es contigo.-le da el teléfono Nataku a Serena.

-¿Más tranquilo?... si hoy nos dicen, en cuanto sepa te marcaré para contarte… si… yo también, adiós… -Serena cuelga el teléfono.

-Sigo creyendo que es un imbécil. -dice el joven Yamada.

-¡NATAKU! -lo reprende Serena.

-Si un imbécil con suerte, con una linda mujer y el más lindo bebé del universo en camino. A veces me hubiera gustado que te decidieras por Owen.-lanza el chico, Serena baja la vista y se presiona las manos una con otra.-Serena, ¿Aún sientes algo por mi amigo verdad?.-pregunta Nataku.

-Nataku…yo..yo…-confundida y llorosa Serena.

-¿Señora Chiba? -dice la enfermera. -puede pasar. -Nataku la ayuda a levantarse y ella camina hacia el consultorio en el cual entra la joven, el médico la espera.

-Señora Chiba… ¿No viene su marido? -cuestiona este.

-Lo lamento Kawasaki san, pero Darien está en servicio.

-Bien, pase a ponerse la bata… creo que está todo tras el biombo. -dice el médico; ella desaparece tras el lugar y Nataku se queda en la puerta, el doctor lo mira. -¿Y Usted es? -dice el Médico mientras prepara todo su material.

-Soy el Padrino. -dice con orgullo Nataku. -Serena sale tras el biombo y se recuesta en la cama, el médico la prepara y la revisa. –creo… creo que esperaré aquí. -añade sonrojado y se sienta en la silla alejado del lugar oculto tras el biombo haciendo reír al médico.

-¿Cómo va su presión? -pregunta el especialista.

-Todo controlado Kawasaki san, en casa me tratan como su fuera de cristal, papá, tío Tamahome, Luna y sobretodo Nataku. -le responde la futura madre.

-Eso está muy bien, por eso se han mantenido estables los dos, si sigue así no habrá problema alguno… veamos… -dice el doctor colocando el gel y comenzando a pasar el aparato por el vientre de Serena que emocionada mira la pantalla. -tarda un poco pero… ya se forma la imagen… si… así es, ese es tu bebé Serena. -explica él, Serena mira la pantalla y unas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

-Mi bebé… -dice ella. -¡Nataku ven! ¡Ven a ver a tu ahijado! -llama ella, el joven dudoso y cohibido atraviesa el biombo y se acerca a la pantalla mirando curioso.

-Yo no veo nada… -insiste desconcertado.

-Ponga atención joven, esa es la cabeza… sus ojos aquí… ¡Así es!… aquí tenemos a una nueva ciudadana del mundo. -sonríe el doctor.

-¿Ciudadana?... ¿Es una niña? -cuestiona Nataku.

-Así es, parece joven que será Usted el flamante padrino de una linda niña. -explica el Médico, Nataku toma la mano de Serena que sigue llorando.

-Una niña… Serenity… -balbucea Serena conmovida mirando la pantalla en que la maravilla de la tecnología muestra a la pequeña en su interior. -Rei… hermana… ¡es una niña! -sonríe Serena mirando al techo del consultorio como si orara.

**ABRIL**

**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania.**

La mujer de cabello negro se detiene de las dos barras metálicas con sus brazos en la sala de terapia física, su rostro sudoroso y cansado demuestra el tremendo esfuerzo que el ejercicio le provoca. Con dificultad arrastra sus piernas inertes y sin fuerza por la alfombra, respira agitadamente.

-Basta ya Ginny. -dice a su lado el médico de cabello azul intenso. -ha sido suficiente… estas muy cansada. -se intenta acerca el chico.

-¡¡NO!! -dice ella gritando con una fuerza que aterra al joven médico. -¡¡NO ES SUFICIENTE!!! TENGO QUE… PODER… HACERLO… DEBO HACERLO… -termina ella y sigue intentando hasta que la fuerza de sus manos la abandona y cae pesadamente al suelo, el joven corre, la levanta en sus brazos cargándola con ternura, una lágrima rueda por el rostro de la chica.

-Eres muy fuerte Ginny, y valiente, pero por más que desees hacerlo todos tenemos límites… ¿Qué fuerza es la que te impulsa a esforzarte tanto? -cuestiona el médico.

-Solo una… se llama venganza… -añade la chica con fiereza dejando atónito al joven. Zafiro Schwarzmond se acerca a un sillón en el cual deposita a la chica con cuidado, luego tomando el pañuelo que lleva en el bolso de su bata seca el sudor de Rei que aún molesta respira agitada.

-Quiero hacerlo otra vez Sepphir. -pide ella.

-No lo creo prudente Ginny, hoy no tenias terapia, estamos aquí solo por todo lo que has insistido, pero no es bueno para ti menos si Schneider no está aquí… no sé porqué accedí a traerte. -se recrimina el médico.

-Lo haces porque sabes que puedo, desde que me das esa terapia con electricidad, he sentido mucha más mejoría, aunque aún no percibo del todo en mis piernas, han disminuido los dolores y sé que tengo más fuerza, Sepphir, quiero usar las muletas. -dice ella esperanzada, el joven duda un poco. -por favor… sé el límite de mis fuerzas… tengo que poder… -Zafiro asiente y toma las muletas que están junto a la silla de ruedas, las sujeta delante de Rei y esta con sus manos se apoya en ellas, su rostro está enrojecido y demuestra el esfuerzo que hace para lograrlo, el chico tiene el impulso de ayudarla, pero se contiene cuando ve como sus brazos en que se marcan los músculos, logran que uno de estos llegue arriba de las muletas y se apoya, luego el otro.

-¡Bien hecho Ginny! -se emociona él, Rei ya está de pié sobre las muletas, pero luego sus piernas claudican y ella cae sobre el sillón llorando, las muletas caen al suelo, Zafiro se sienta a su lado y la abraza, ella se abraza de él también llorando. -Calma, calma, lo hiciste muy bien, eso fue maravilloso, médicamente se supone que tu no podrías hacerlo…

-No fue suficiente… pero… te juro… que lo haré…- entre sollozos ella.

-Lo sé Ginny, lo sé, tú haces posibles los milagros… ¿Sabes? -sonríe conmovido él besando la cabeza de la chica que llora abrazada a su pecho…

**Tokio Japón, Hospital Central.**

Es ya de noche, en las oficinas que en el hospital central se han seleccionado para los miembros del fideicomiso de construcción del hospital infantil, solo se ve una lejana luz dentro de un cubículo, Nataku Yamada trabaja en su laptop con ahincó, entre muchos papeles y carpetas. A esas horas de la noche no hay nadie más que él y la joven pelirroja que en el escritorio fuera de aquella oficina termina de ordenar unos archivos, camina un poco hacia la oficina y sus ojos rojizos miran de espaldas al joven Yamada con detenimiento, Kakyuu Hino ha comenzado a desesperarse por sus avances lentos con este chico, lo ha intentado por meses, pero siempre se topaba con lo mismo, evasivas, ausencias, Nataku Yamada era el primer hombre en toda su vida que era inmune a sus tácticas de conquista, tanto las más agresivas como las ingenuas, nada funcionaba… aunque su madre aconsejaba paciencia e inteligencia… quizá eso era lo más lógico. Sonriente la joven se mira un poco en el vidrio del cubículo, se despeina un poco, se retira el saco, y luego se sienta en el escritorio y recuesta la cabeza como si estuviese dormida, sonriente deja caer unos expedientes, el ruido hace reaccionar al chico, que sale de allí.

-¿Señorita Hino?... ¿Qué pasa?... -dice él y al salir ve a la joven dormida, desconcertado mira el reloj de pared. -¿Las diez?... no me di cuenta de la hora. -dice y levanta los expedientes del suelo dejándolos sobre el escritorio, luego mira a la joven dormida. -pobre chica, está agotada, ha trabajado mucho, de no ser por ella y sus amistades no hubiéramos podido tener a los nuevos donadores… -conmovido Nataku. -¿Señorita Hino?... ¿Señorita Hino?... despierte, creo que es hora de ir a casa. -la mueve él lentamente pero ella no despierta, Nataku no sabe qué hacer hasta que sus ojos se topan con el sillón de recepción, entonces se acerca a ella con cuidado y la levanta en sus brazos, la joven tiene un leve quejido pero después coloca sus brazos sobre el cuello del joven y su cabeza en su pecho. -¿Señorita Hino? ¿Sigue dormida?...

-Rei… hermana… no te vayas… -habla ella entrecortadamente, el joven se acerca al sillón entendiendo que habla en sueños y la deja allí, ella tarda en desprenderse de su cuello y él debe mover sus brazos inertes. Luego va por el saco que se ha quedado en la silla y acercándose a ella la cubre con el saco, luego sonríe levemente y se retira a su oficina, pero lo que escucha lo deja paralizado. -no debo… no debo amarte Nataku… tu… eres el esposo de mi hermana… pero no puedo… no puedo… estoy enamorada de ti… -dice la mujer en sueños, Nataku se queda paralizado en la puerta, y luego la mira de nuevo, se acerca a ella y se hinca a su lado, entonces la joven despierta lentamente. -¿Qué pasa?... ¡Me quedé Dormida!... Yamada san discúlpeme, aún tenemos mucho trabajo y yo… -dice levantándose del sillón Kakyuu. -que vergüenza… debí terminar de ordenar los expedientes… -dice ella.

-No importa, vaya a casa Hino san, ya es tarde, no debe quedarse aquí. -añade Nataku.

-¿Usted no irá?

-No.

-Entonces yo tampoco, si no le molesta, me quedaré aquí hasta que termine, hay mucho trabajo aún, tenemos casi encima la inauguración, iré por unos cafés y seguiremos trabajando. -con encantadora sonrisa ella.

-No lo haga, vaya a su casa por favor. -dice él, aún confuso por todo.

-Claro que si le incomoda mi compañía… yo… lo comprendo… -Kakyuu baja la vista llorosa. -entiendo que aún desee estar solo... y lo último que quiero es incomodar a Yamada san… con permiso… -y llorando se acerca a su escritorio y toma su bolso, luego sale corriendo.

-¡NO!... yo no dije que me incomoda… Hino sama… ¡Hino sama! -Nataku sale tras ella y la sujeta del brazo, la joven se agita llorosa entre sollozos de espaldas a él. -no llore así, jamás dije que me incomodara, discúlpeme y quédese… -conmovido el joven, entonces ella gira de improviso y tomando el rostro de Nataku entre sus manos lo besa en los labios, es un movimiento rápido, casi imperceptible, que no le da tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Yo lo lamento! -dice Kakyuu muy impresionada y luego desaparece corriendo y llorando por los pasillos del hospital dejando a Nataku parado en el lugar con el mayor desconcierto de toda su vida…

**MAYO**

**Ciudad Prohibida de Kyoto.**

Las sacerdotisas Miko vienen y van entrando a una cámara en la gran pagoda dorada, llevando vendajes, mantas y agua caliente, una anciana se haya sentada al lado de la cama en que la chica rubia sudorosa se debate entre fiebre, la anciana sacerdotisa limpia su frente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Aino san, Aibu sama? -cuestiona una de las chicas con traje rojo.

-Como toda mujer a punto de dar a luz, agotada Mai. -responde la anciana poniendo unas hierbas en el agua caliente las cuales llenan la sala de un olor agradable, Mina abre los ojos y mira a la anciana que le sonríe.

-Aibu san… -dice ella.

-Calma niña, estoy aquí. -reconforta esta.

-Quiero… que llamen a Ciel y a Setsuna… por favor… -pide ella. La anciana mira a la joven.

-Lo harán, Mai lo hará, tú sigue tranquila por ti y por tu bebé. -dice esta, Mina sonríe débilmente. -Mai, ya has oído, saldrás de Kyoto e irás a la mansión Aino, volverás con los hermanos de Minako.

-Si sensei… enseguida. -se inclina la chica y sale, Mina llora un poco.

-Vamos linda… no llores, debes estar calmada. -dice la sacerdotisa.

-Es solo que… también quisiera que… Carlos…

-Lo sé, lo sé… y de una forma o de otra, el estará a tu lado, ya verás. -termina la anciana y Mina asiente, mientras esta canta una oración ritual que parase calmar un poco a la futura madre.

**NOTAS FINALES: Dosis de SRR servida y lista, como pueden ver las cosas avanzan mucho más rápido, la Liga de Aces parece más unida y no tan dispuesta a dejarse vencer (Eso va para Marcia que esperamos ya nos perdone), los dos bebés de esta historia listos, en camino y rodeados de cariño, Serena y Nataku mas unidos que nunca con la pequeña Serenity y finalmente ¡Rei Hino conduce de nuevo! La hora "V" se acerca irremediablemente, nos leemos la semana que viene y como siempre agradecemos su apoyo incondicional a esta historia,…y por cierto, se reciben quejas e insultos a cierta pelirroja, Susy Tortoise es la presidenta del club Anti-Kakyuu para quien se desee unir a él…jajaja…nos vemos la semana que viene en uno de los capítulos más emotivos de todo SRR así que…¡FEEL THE REVENGE!.**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	14. Chapter 13: Nacimiento y Renacimiento

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap 13**

"**Nacimiento y Renacimiento"**

**MAYO**

**EuroSpeedway Lausitz, Alemania, circuito fórmula 3…**

La multitud exclamaba con fuerza, mientras aquellas impresionantes maquinas de aerodinámica y velocidad pura recorrían aquel circuito con una velocidad impresionante.

-¡¡DIABLOS!!-Carlos Meiou maldecía su suerte al ver como el auto rival de enfrente le cerraba el paso, frenó con fuerza bloqueando su frenos antes de entrar en una curva pero con agilidad recupero el-¡¡ESE MALDITO ME LAS VA A PAGAR!!-endurecía su mirada a través de la visera del casco, el motor rugía

-¡He Carlos tómatelo con calma!-le sugería Petzite desde los pist mientras observaba la carrera por las pantallas-me venciste en técnica pero tu incursión en esta carrera es mera coincidencia, "Thunder" dijo que solo lo intentaras, no que ganaras.-

-_Calla Führer, sé que es coincidencia pero no desaprovecharé la oportunidad, además, Itoko san dijo que llegara entre los tres primeros y lo haré…_-decidida la voz del chico.-cambio.-corta la comunicación.

-Maldita sea, ese Meiou va a hacer una estupidez, temo que por ese maldito trato que hizo la señorita Reiko con la junta de accionistas esté muy presionado, solo espero que no tengamos nada que lamentar, sería horrible que en su debut tuviera un…-inicia Calaverite.

-¡No lo digas!.-la calla Bergerite aprensiva.-Charlie lo hará, sé que lo hará.-esperanzada la joven alemana mirando las pantallas.

-Esto no se ve bien…-Rubeus que junto con Karasuma veían también la carrera desde los pits

-Yo se que el joven Meiou sacara la pole, lo conozco sé que no se dará por vencido-algo en su voz sonaba preocupada, mientras veía como la batalla por el tercer lugar era más que encarnecida.

_-Estamos a cuatro vueltas para que la sexta carrera de la EUROSERIES de la Formula 3 termine, en primer lugar inamovible y por una gran diferencia va el piloto finlandés Mika Mäki, y atrás por 10 segundos el británico Sam Bird en segundo; pero que no se confié ya que la batalla por el tercer lugar está muy disputada ya que está entre Pedro Enrique de Brasil, el polaco Stefano Coletti y el piloto novato japonés Carlos Meiou que viene sustituyendo a John Stoickoff que en la fecha pasada tuvo ese terrible accidente que lo retira el resto de la temporada, Stoickoff quien la temporada pasada termino tercero general ha dicho que este jovencito de no más de 20 años tiene una habilidad increíble a la hora de conducir y al parecer su palabras eran ciertas ya que este novato que inicio en la 20° posición ha hecho una remontada más que increíble , pero se ha encontrado con Coletti quien ha estado frente a él desde la vuelta 22, ambos han rozado neumáticos, incluso se han cerrado en los pits, cosa que a los demás equipos no les ha gustado en especial a Enrique que desde hace dos vueltas se unido a la batalla por el tercer puesto._

-Stefano deja de jugar y ponte serio-decía el mecánico en jefe del equipo "Prema Powerteam"

-Lo sé jefe solo que le estoy dando la bienvenida a este novato-mencionaba el piloto polaco por el micrófono.

-Espero que por jugar no nos llevemos sorpresas desagradables, el novato se ve seguro y la Escudería Hasegawa no lo tendría en sus filas porque sí, conozco a "Thunder" y le gusta sorprender, así que será mejor que cortes esto, además no andamos muy bien en la tabla general y necesitamos los puntos…-finalizó el jefe, Stefano aceleró el motor mientras se colocaba delante del auto de Meiou que aceleró seguido de Enrique quien lo presionaba de cerca, los tres pasaron la recta de la meta. La carrera cada vez se hacía más y más impresionante ya que la batalla del tercer lugar estaba llamando mucho la atención.

Meiou sentía frustración al no poder conducir cómodamente, esto venía ocurriendo desde la séptima vuelta en la que tanto Coletti y el rebasaron a Enrique, el auto de "Stones Racing" batallaba contra el de "Prema Powerteam" y el de "Manor Motorsports" quien se había agregado ya de lleno a la pelea, Carlos accionó el botón del torque para mejorar el desempeño de su auto, regalo de las Müller en las nuevas mejoras, y al salir de la curva la gran recta se presentó en donde Enrique tomo la parte exterior mientras Coletti cerraba espacio a Meiou; los tres autos rugían con fuerza.

-No puedo…-a su mente venían varios recuerdos-no puedo perder…hice una promesa-los recuerdos venían tan rápido a su mente como la proximidad de la siguiente curva.-a mis Padres, a Sir Lancelot…a Itoko san…y a mí mismo…

**Ciudad Prohibida de Kyoto.**

El hombre de elegante traje negro y la mujer de vestido morado avanzan por las salas de la gran pagoda dorada siguiendo a la joven con traje de miko. Setsuna va apoyada del brazo de su marido con evidente angustia en su rostro, ni en sus más remotos sueños se imaginó que el lugar de refugio de Minako fuera Kyoto.

-Disculpe…¿hace cuanto que Minako llegó aquí?. -dice Setsuna.

-Casi ocho meses Aino san. -responde la chica.

-¿Y por qué no nos avisó?. -sigue la chica de ojos rojizos.

-Aino san nos dijo que no quería que nadie supiera de su retiro porque lo necesitaba para purificar su alma, solo nos hizo prometer que cuando llegara el momento del nacimiento de su hijo Ustedes eran las únicas personas que deseaba que estuvieran aquí. -añade la chica. Al fin llegan a la entrada de una gran puerta dorada y la joven de traje de miko al abre dejando pasar a Setsuna, pero cuando Ciel angustiado quiere entrar la joven pone el brazo.

-Lo lamento pero solo puede entrar la señora. -Ciel mira a la chica, molesto.

-¡Es mi hermana la que está allí dentro!. -exclama.

-Lo sabemos pero aún aquí tenemos reglas, Usted puede esperar aquí afuera pero solo puede entrar la señora. -insiste la sacerdotisa. Setsuna toma la mano de su esposo y le sonríe.

-Ciel, por favor, tenme confianza y espera aquí, yo iré con Minako. -explica ella, el rubio se calma un poco, Setsuna sonríe y lo besa rápidamente en los labios, luego desaparece tras la puerta que se cierra, la chica vestida de miko se queda afuera y Ciel solo mira angustiado la enorme puerta cerrada.

-Gran Kami… que Mina y el bebé estén bien… -exclama el rubio. -Meiou… tú eres el que debía estar aquí angustiado por ella y por tu hijo… en este momento me gustaría saber dónde estás para traerte a puñetazos al lugar de tu verdadera responsabilidad. -dice molesto Ciel golpeando con su puño la pared.

**EuroSpeedway Lausitz, Alemania, circuito fórmula 3…**

El auto de Enrique comenzó a superar al auto de Meiou por afuera, algo hizo que Meiou frenara antes de tiempo, pero fue gracias a ello que evitó la embestida de Enrique.

_-Y de forma dramática Enrique toma la cuarta posición, relegando al novato a quinto…_-los tres autos entraron a la zona media de la pista sin cambiar posiciones, al salir de la curva 7 Meiou aprovechó el descuido de Enrique y retomó la cuarta posición.-_Meiou le acaba de responder al brasileño con un pasaje limpio-_ambos autos rugieron.

-¡Estás equivocado nipón! ¡No te dejare hacerte de la pole!-Enrique forzaba su auto al máximo.

-¡Sé que puedo sé que puedo sé que puedo!-se repetía mentalmente el chico japonés mientras aceleraba en la corta recta. -Rei dijo uno de los tres primeros… ella lo dijo y yo dije que si… es un compromiso. -en la zona de palcos privados tanto "Thunder", como los hermanos Schwarzmond y Reiko veían el desempeño del joven por las pantallas y con binoculares.

-¡Vamos chico tu puedes!. -Artemis tenía aquella chispa en sus ojos la cual mostraba su emoción al ver la carrera. -ahora cierra el hueco interno. -decía en un susurro como si él mismo estuviera conduciendo. -ahora engáñalo con el cambio de lado… -los ojos del ex campeón brillaban de emoción.

-Vaya que el japonés está aprovechando la oportunidad que le dio el accidente de Stoickoff.-dice Dietr bajando sus binoculares.

-Así parece Dietr, y si lo siguen presionando solo lograrán sacar lo mejor de él, lo conozco de sobra para saberlo, por eso me atreví a hacer esa propuesta a la junta de accionistas, todos los pilotos de "Stones Racing" entre los tres primeros de aquí hasta el cierre de temporada. -repite Rei con seguridad las palabras que dijo a la junta de accionistas en el plan estratégico que le dio los votos como nueva presidenta de la Escudería Hasegawa. Artemis sonríe orgulloso de su hija.

-Ginny. - Sepphir miró a la chica quien vestía un casual pero a la vez elegante vestido azul. -¿No crees que has presionado demasiado a Meiou con lo de ese contrato?-

-No. -dijo sin mirarlo.-el tipo de corredores como Carlos necesitan exigencia para superarse. -miraba con ayuda de unos binoculares al auto. -además la directiva estuvo de acuerdo con esto ya que por el momento el equipo en las últimas tres temporadas ha estado siendo muy inconsistente, y el presionar a nuestros pilotos en todas las categorías a buscar posiciones de puntaje hacen que esto sea mejor.

-Sí, para Le Blanc no hay problema, tiene experiencia, pero con Meiou…-Sepphir bajó la mirada pensante. -tener que obtener pole en cada carrera, ni siquiera la F1 esta tan difícil.

-Debo comentarte hermano que lo que Reiko está haciendo no es nada fuera de lo normal, lo único diferente es que Meiou se la juega como si no hubiera ningún mañana. -sonríe Diamante. -creo que tendré que mejorar mis tiempos de calificación para dentro de dos meses.

-¿Dos meses?-Sepphir comprendió el significado de eso. -¿Dietr, estás diciendo que…?-

-En efecto, es hora de mostrarle de una vez que la Formula 1 no es un juego, quizá pronto estpe en GP2, y creo Sepphir que deberías hacer lo mismo, ya que según sé, aún no pasa su prueba contigo. -el pelinegro hizo una mueca que provoco la risa de Reiko ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Creo que alguien más será superado pronto. -comentó la chica, fue cuando la multitud gritó asombrada de cómo el auto de Coletti era sobrepasado por Enrique y detrás de él Meiou por la recta de la meta.

-Vas bien Meiou, falta dos vueltas y esto acabará. -Petizte le indicaba desde su puesto por el micrófono, cuando los tres autos pasaban fugazmente frente a su ojos. -Calaverite, ¿cómo esta ese motor?

-Esta algo gastado, lo ha estado sobre revolucionando demasiado si hace alguna locura puede reventarlo. -informo la tercera de las Müller

-¡Chico no fuerces tanto el motor, baja el torque! -indicó la mayor.

_-¡No puedo, no ahora!. -_Meiou estaba demasiado metido en la carrera.

-¡Escucha esto, sino haces lo que se te indica vete despidiendo de tu sueño!. -el chico de mala gana bajó el torque pero algo al hacerlo algo hizo que percibiera diferente el auto.

-¿Por qué siento liviano el volante?-Meiou fue sacado de su pensamiento ya que Coletti lo estaba presionado por adentro antes de la recta.

_-Y ya ha salido la bandera blanca….¡¡ULTIMA VUELTA!! En primer lugar va Mika Mäki, en segundo ya más cerca de Mäki; Sam Bird y cada vez más cerca ya peleando por el tercero en una batalla sin cuartel, Coletti, Meiou y…¡¡ENRIQUE HA DESPISTADO!!, ¡al querer superar a Meiou, sus frenos y neumáticos no funcionaron y salió del asfalto ahora son solo dos lo que se pelean por el tercer puesto!_

**Cuidad Prohibida de Kyoto…**

Setsuna se inclina junto al lecho en que la joven rubia permanece con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sudoroso mientras la anciana a su lado la observa detenidamente, otras jóvenes cambian las compresas de tela o llevan agua caliente, la angustiada chica de cabello negro toma la mano de la rubia.

-Minako…-dice quedamente, ella abre los ojos y sonríe.

-¡Setsu!...¡Estás aquí!.

-Estoy aquí Mina, calma.-le dice ella acariciando su cabeza, pero la chica se agita ante los fuertes dolores, Setsuna mira a la anciana.

-Ella está bien, es fuerte y sabía ya a lo que se enfrentaba, la hemos preparado para ello.-termina la sabia mujer, Minako lanza un grito de dolor y presiona con fuerza la mano de Setsuna que angustiada la mira.

-El momento ha llegado.-dictamina la mujer mayor, Minako sigue pujando y gritando, su rostro se contrae de dolor y solo puede aferrarse a la mano que valientemente le da su cuñada mientras ésta limpia su sudor con un paño.

-¡Vamos Mina! ¡Resiste!.-la anima Setsuna conteniendo las lágrimas, aunque su corazón está tan angustiado como el de la joven madre, un último grito desgarrador de Minako resuena por toda la habitación acompañado del llanto de un bebé.-¡Escuchaste Mina! ¡Escuchaste! ¡Es tu hijo!.-la anima Setsuna, la anciana que atiende a Mina hace algunos movimientos tras la sábana que la cubre y entrega al bebé a las miko que lo asean.

-Quiero…ver a mi bebé…-pide sudorosa ella, la anciana abraza el pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas que llora con fuerza y se lo da primero a Setsuna quien lo abraza y no puede evitar llorar emocionada.

-Aino san, el Gran Kami te ha bendecido con un fuerte hijo.-dice la anciana, Setsuna pone al bebé en brazos de su madre, la rubia lo recibe emocionada.

-Ken…mi pequeño Ken…lo sabía.-besa Minako la cabeza del niño mientras Setsuna la mira agradecida de escuchar el nombre elegido para el pequeño Meiou que demostraba que la joven madre no había olvidado su amor por Carlos al llamarlo como a su tío…el recuerdo de su hermano hace a Setsuna sentir una extraña nostalgia, al saber que debía ser él y no ella quien estuviera allí recibiendo a ese pequeño ángel, la señora Aino mira al techo del lugar y solo una única idea la embarga.

-Carlos, ¿Dónde estás?...

**EuroSpeedway Lausitz, Alemania, circuito fórmula 3…**

-El volante se siente cada vez más ligero y suave. -Meiou miró el volante cuando su vista periférica comenzó a verse muy borrosa, todo su cuerpo se estaba sintiendo raro, cada molécula de su ser, y su respiración se volvía mas constante y menos agitada, su corazón retumbó por toda su cabeza una y cada vez, todo se detuvo para él. -que cálida sensación… -cerró sus ojos. -¿Qué es esto?, siento que algo bueno acaba de pasar… -cuando por todo su ser un relámpago pasaba llenándolo de una energía que hizo que Rei se sorprendiera aún desde el palco por la intensidad de la misma que sólo ella pudo percibir. Carlos abrió sus ojos y lentamente de nuevo toda su vista comenzó a moverse pero lo que solo veía era la pista y el estorbo que tenía enfrente. -¡A un lado!… -aceleró con una potencia increíble colocándose por arriba de la pista.

_-Coletti está peleando contra Meiou quien en este momento presiona en las curvas antes de la recta, Meiou va de un lado a otro pero sin bajar la velocidad, pasan la "U" central, y en la recta Coletti esta…¡¡MEIOU ESTA TOMANDO EL TERCER PUESTO CON UNA VELOCIDAD INCREIBLE!!_

-¡No tan fácil novato!. -Coletti aceleró y se puso detrás del chico, fue cuando notó un relámpago salir del auto, Coletti negó con la cabeza. -No creo que este tipo sea lo que creo que creo es. -Meiou miró fugazmente por el retrovisor.

-Te daré una lección. -sonreía por debajo de su máscara. -no tendré el primer lugar pero este es mi gran debut y de la pole NADIE me bajará. -dijo en japonés, lo que ni Rubeus y las Müller entendieron por el micrófono, pero si Akane Karasuma.

-¡Adelante Meiou-san!. -respondió ella, justo cuando la recta terminaba y la última serie de curva iniciaba, Coletti comenzó a alinearse a lado de Meiou pero este ni se inmutó y cerró el espacio.

-¡¡Me las pagaras maldito!!-Coletti se encolerizó la ver ese peligroso cierre, intento cambiar de lado, pero ocurrió lo mismo, en cada curva Meiou frenaba lo suficiente para bloquearlo.

-Sólo un poco.-sudaba Carlos al mantener ese ritmo que había alcanzado. La curva estaba dando paso a la recta final. Fue en un descuido en que Coletti se puso a la par de Meiou.

_-¡¡AHÍ VIENEN!! ¿QUIEN TENDRA EL TERCER PUNTO?, MEIOU O COLETTI, COLETTI O MEIOU, ¡¡ES UN FINAL CERRADO, VAN CUELLO A CUELLO!!. -_ambos autos iban a todo lo que daban.

-¡¡VAMOS MEIOU!!. -gritó Rei desde su palco con emoción. -¡¡TU PUEDES!!. -ambos autos se acercaban 100 metros, 50, 25, 15, 10, 5, 1… los dos juntos cruzaron la meta lo que provocó un silencio para ver quien había ganado el tercer lugar. Todos los presentes miraron la pizarra cuando un nombre apareció en ella, el nombre del equipo que por milésimas de segundo se había colado en tercer lugar, los ojos de Artemis, Rei, Dietr y Sepphir estaban pendientes de las luces de la pizarra gigante hasta que al final…

_-¡¡CARLOS MEIOU TERCER PUESTO EN EURO-SPEEDWAY , SEIS PUNTOS VALIOSISIMOS PARA STONES RACING!!-_Carlos no lo creía mientras daba vuelta al circuito a baja velocidad, cuando llegó a los pits bajó de su auto con rapidez y fue con su equipo a festejar. En el palco Artemis abrazó a su hija emocionado mientras los hermanos Shcwarzmond miraban impactados el resultado.

-No lo puedo creer, lo hizo. -dijo Dietr todavía con incredulidad.

-Creo hermano que el que debería estar preocupado es otro. -sonríe Zafiro palmeando la espalda de Diamante.

-Este chico me va a matar de un infarto. -ríe Artemis. -pero parece Reiko que es un hecho que la junta aprobará tu proyecto. Dietr es campeón absoluto en F1, Le Blanc en GP2, y Meiou parece que consiguió colarse…

-Lo sabía. -son las palabras de Rei. -al fin lo entendió.

-¡¡LO HICE, LO HICE, LO HICE!!. -Carlos saltaba en la pista como un niño pequeño y se tiró al suelo de rodillas a festejar, Rubeus y Karasuma llegaron a su lado y los abrazó con fuerza. Ellos lo ayudaron a acercarse al lugar de la premiación, en donde finalmente en la ceremonia de la pole recibió su trofeo y una botella de champagne para la celebración.

Tanto Bird, Mäki y Meiou se empaparon del champagne, los tres estaban felices, pero en especial Meiou que lloraba mirando al cielo, mientras sus lagrimas se confundían con el champagne que se escapaba de sus labios, no estaba seguro de que se tratara solamente por la emoción de su triunfo… había algo mas, algo indefinido y confuso que sentía dentro y que jamás lo haría olvidar ese día, ese 5 de Mayo en toda su vida-. Tío ¡LO HICE … Y EL DESEO DE PAPÁ Y MAMÁ, CUMPLÍ SUS SUEÑOS!. –luego miró a las gradas hacia el lugar en que la figura de la joven en silla de ruedas agita su mano, él corresponde de lejos. -Itoko san, no te fallé, y sé que tu tampoco lo harás, ha llegado la hora de que el Fénix Negro comience su reinado. -Bergerite llega corriendo hacia él, Carlos la ve llegar y salta del podio, los dos se abrazan.

-¡Lo hiciste Charlie! ¡Lo hiciste!. -emocionada la joven alemana, Carlos sonríe mientras la levanta en sus brazos girando.

-Se que tú tenías fe en mi desde que me dieron la oportunidad, gracias…-dice y le da un beso en la mejilla, Bergerite se sonroja con fuerza, pero la escena no pasa a más porque Rubeus y Karasuma se llevan a Meiou a cumplir las formalidades propias de un ganador, a joven alemana se queda mirando al chico con evidente emoción en sus ojos azules, a lo lejos sus hermanas la observan preocupadas.

-Pet, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar que ella siga ilusionada con Meiou?. -pregunta Karmesite con un dejo infinito de preocupación.

-Hasta que la vida se lo permita hermana, sé que no es justo para el chico pero por una vez quiero ser egoísta, si Meiou la hace feliz, al menos… lo que le quede de tiempo… -la voz de la mayor de las Müller se quebranta un poco. -dejaré que lo sea.

-Solo espero que valga la pena. -termina Calaverite y las tres jefes de los pits, se acercan a su hermana y se la llevan de la pista que es en ese momento un hervidero de flashes y reporteros.

**JUNIO**

**Tokio Japón.**

Nataku Yamada entra en la mansión y agotado se deja caer en el primer mueble que hay a su paso cerrando los ojos, el trabajo en las oficinas del fideicomiso se había duplicado, luego de que Kakyuu Hino renunciara a seguir trabajando. Ami le había conseguido una nueva secretaria pero a la chica le costaba trabajo entender el mundo de datos y atender a la gente que la chica pelirroja atendía con tanta eficiencia, eso a Nataku no le quedaba más que confesárselo.

-Llagas un poco tarde. -dice a su lado una voz, la mujer de largos cabellos rubios con leves hilos rojizos se acerca a su hermano.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo, la inauguración está casi aquí y… y… -duda Nataku en responder.

-Nataku, hermano, debo preguntarte algo. ¿Qué pasó entre tú y la señorita Hino?. -el joven mira a su hermana preocupado.

-¿Por qué supones que algo pasó?.

-Porque ella dejó de venir a visitarme, antes lo hacía todos los Viernes, charlábamos mucho tiempo sobre Opera, es una joven muy culta y toda una dama, se ha ajustado a las exigencias de mi círculo de amistades de una forma sorprendente, se nota la distinción y la educación refinada que posee, incluso a la esposa del Primer Ministro le pareció encantadora, desde que nos conocimos he tenido una súbita simpatía por esa joven, al grado de que este tiempo que no ha venido a verme la he extrañado. -dice Chikane Yamada con efusividad; Nataku mira confundido de que su hermana, una mujer conocida en sociedad por su selectividad al momento de las amistades y su frialdad cortante tuviera en ese concepto a Kakyuu Hino.

-No tenía idea de que tú y ella se llevaran tan bien. -replica el joven.

-Coincidimos en muchas cosas, intereses, educación, círculos de amistades, y sobre todo en la preocupación por ti. -añade Chikane, él la mira asombrado. -¿Te extraña?... no deberías, esa chica es la persona además de mí que más está al pendiente de ti en todo sentido, sé que por tu estado de enajenación con el trabajo no lo notas, el café en tu oficina tal como te gusta, las rosas rojas frescas en el jarrón al lado de tu escritorio, la música de violín qué prefieres, ambientando el lugar, pequeños detalles que ella ha ido agregando a tu lugar de trabajo, cosas que yo percibí desde el día que fui a visitarte a tu oficina y que seguramente tú habías ignorado siempre.

-¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas?. -confundido Nataku.

-Tú sabes por qué hermano, tú sabes por qué… si algo pasó entre ella y tú, creo que lo mínimo que le debes a la mujer que salvó tu vida y que ha cuidado de ti sin que se lo agradezcas, es preocuparte un poco por ella… ¿No es así?... -dice con intensión calculada Chikane Yamada. -te dejo el teléfono de su casa y confío en que mi hermano tendrá la sensibilidad de llamar. -asiente ella escribiendo en una hoja junto a la mesa del teléfono de la sala, luego se aleja. -me iré a dormir Nataku, pero creo que tú deberías pensar que la vida pone en nuestro camino a las personas que necesitamos para superar nuestras dificultades. -acaba ella y besa la frente de su hermano. -solo piénsalo… -y se aleja subiendo las escaleras. El chico sigue sentado en el sillón y dudoso de todo aquello se pone las manos en la frente, la situación incómoda en que Kakyuu Hino le había confesado sus sentimientos ponía una gran barrera en el ánimo del joven que luchaba entre sus deseos de ser agradecido con quien tanto había hecho por él y el temor de hacerla concebir falsas esperanza sobre su relación… al fin un impulso mayor lo hace ponerse de pié y tomar la hoja con los números escritos en ella, sacando su celular marca lentamente y espera a que el teléfono suene.

-_Residencia Hino. -_se oye la voz del mayordomo.

-¿Me… me podría comunicar con la señorita Hino? -dice Nataku.

-¿_A quién debo anunciar caballero?._

-Nataku Yamada. -dice él.

_-Permítame… -_un silencio del otro lado de la línea y el chico preguntándose aún su hizo lo correcto o no.

-_¿Joven Yamada?. -_se oye la voz que responde.

-¿Señorita Hino?.

-_No… soy Kaolinet Hino, la madre de Kakyuu, lamento que no pueda responderle por si misma pero ella se encuentra indispuesta._

-¿Está bien?. -intrigado Nataku. -es decir, no ha regresado a trabajar a la fundación y yo estoy preocupado.

-_En verdad Yamada san, no sabemos qué pueda tener, el médico dice que es solo debilidad, no quiere comer ni salir de su habitación, no habla con nadie y creemos que ha caído en una fuerte depresión, mi esposo y yo hacemos todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero el doctor de la familia dice que debe ser algo emocional… -_Nataku siente la aguja del remordimiento entrar en su alma tras las palabras de la mujer.

-Lamento mucho eso señora, sólo llamaba para saber de ella y decirle que estoy a sus órdenes para lo que sea que pueda ayudar.-ofrece Nataku.

_-Yamada san, si fuera posible que viniera a verla, así sea por un momento, creo que a usted no le negaría la entrada a su alcoba como lo hace con nosotros, algunas noches en que la cuidaba de su fiebre… le escuché mencionar su nombre… creo que ha cobrado mucho afecto desde que lo conoció y yo como Madre me atrevo a pedirle que venga a ver a Kakyuu, por lo que más quiera, ¡Estoy desesperada!. -_corta un sollozo de la mujer que le habla.

-Desde luego, es lo menos que le debo a su hija Señora Hino, ella me salvó la vida, y ha tenido conmigo detalles que no puedo olvidar, si le parece bien estaré allí mañana temprano, y créame que lo que pueda hacer por Ustedes lo haré sin dudar. -ofrece el joven.

-_Le agradezco mucho Yamada san, en verdad, si logra animar a mi hija, la que le estará agradecida siempre seré yo… le esperamos mañana… gracias de nuevo. -_termina la voz colgando el teléfono. Nataku baja su celular y lo cierra; lentamente sube las escaleras rumbo a su habitación en donde se deja caer en la cama de espaldas y abatido se queda dormido, sin sospechar la escena que en "Villa Hino" se desarrollaba.

-¡Madre! ¿¡Por qué no me dejaste hablar con él!? -reclamaba Kakyuu Hino a su madre.

-Porque habrías echado a perder todo lo que Chikane y yo hemos planeado. -responde la mujer. La chica se cruza de brazos molesta, como hacía siempre que algo en su vida no salía exactamente como deseaba.

-No me convence del todo la idea de desaparecer, he tenido unas ganas terribles de verlo, de escuchar su voz, de estar a su lado, y después de haberlo besado debí haber seguido en la fundación. -opina ella.

-Si claro, pudiste hacerlo y exponerte a que él mismo te mandara a paseo como seguramente pensaba hacerlo, te habría dicho lo mucho que sigue amando el recuerdo de la Salvaje muerta y que se alejaría de ti por el bien de los dos, no, no Kakyuu, tú aún no sabes cómo atrapar a alguien como Nataku Yamada. Debemos dar pasos cuidadosos, o todo puede terminar mal, Chikane me lo dijo, lentamente, con inteligencia y claro, usando el recurso de la compasión y el compromiso tejeremos una telaraña de la cual jamás podrá salir.

-¿Y qué conseguimos con esto madre?. -desesperada Kakyuu.

-Por el momento aprovecharemos la ausencia de tu Padre para fingir tu enfermedad, quedó en venir mañana a verte, así que usa todas tus dotes actorales y sigue detalladamente el plan, porque Chikane está haciendo su parte, para muestra, la llamada que él mismo realizó, ahora escucha detenidamente. -Insiste la señora Hino mientras la joven la escucha con atención mientras de vez en cuando sus ojos rojizos destellan con brillos de felicidad, al parecer, su madre siempre encontraba la forma de satisfacer hasta sus más mínimos caprichos…

**JULIO**

**Hospital Central, Tokyo Japón.**

A las afueras del ala de maternidad del hospital se encontraba paseando nerviosamente por el pasillo Nataku Yamada, marcando en su celular con desesperación varios números.

-¡Responde Maldita sea Chiba!. -dice el chico, al fin una voz familiar lo tranquiliza.

-¿Joven Nataku?

-¡Luna! ¡Gracias al Gran Kami estás aquí!. -dice el chico abrazando a Luna. -no sabía qué hacer, estábamos en el centro comercial eligiendo unas cosas para la niña, cuando ella se sintió mal y me dijo que la trajera aquí, sé que el médico la programó para el día 15 pero en verdad estaba mal, cuando llegamos estaba sangrando, no sé que más hacer Luna. -abatido Nataku se derrumba en el sillón.

-Cálmese… ¿Le han dado información?. -dice la buena señora.

-Ami y Fye me dijeron que averiguarían, pero eso fue hace diez minutos y no regresan, intento comunicarme con el imbécil de Chiba pero no responde.

-El joven Darien pidió licencia en la base para llegar el día 12, no creo que pueda estar aquí aunque lo intentara, todos sabíamos que nacía el día 15. -explica la buena mujer cuando en ese momento llega Taichi Tsukino.

-¿Cómo está mi hija?. -pregunta ansioso.

-No sabemos nada Tsukino san, entró hace como veinte minutos y nadie nos informa. -explica Nataku.

-Tamahome fue por Darien a la base, ya que saben que no es fácil comunicarse, pero no aseguró que llegarían a tiempo. -preocupado el señor Tsukino. -¡Gran Kami!... no quiero pensar que mi pequeña pueda estar en el mismo peligro que Serenity… cuando ella iba a nacer casi me vuelvo loco de la preocupación y la pena, no sé si lo resistiría de nuevo. -acaba llorando el señor Tsukino, Luna se sienta a su lado.

-No se angustie señor Taichi, mi niña Serena se ha cuidado y seguido todas las indicaciones del médico, nada pasará. -en ese momento Ami sale del área de maternidad.

-¡Ami! ¡Cómo está Serena!. -corre Nataku.

-No puedo decir que bien del todo, su situación es delicada, el médico ha decidido que es mejor realizar cesárea por la seguridad de la niña y de Serena, en este momento la están preparando, en definitiva nacerá hoy. -explica la chica de cabello azul. Nataku, Luna y Taichi Tsukino intercambian una mirada preocupada. -creo que es necesario que alguien entre para que Serena se sienta segura, tendrá solo anestesia local.

-Quiero estar con mi hija y mi nieta. -reclama Taichi su derecho, Ami lo mira detenidamente, el rostro sudoroso y angustiado le dice todo.

-Lo lamento Tsukino san, pero la persona que esté con Serena debe darle seguridad, y creo que Usted no está en las mejores condiciones para ello, así que debo negarme. -explica Ami, Taichi baja la mirada.

-Comprendo… entonces Luna podría hacerlo. -solicita el buen señor.

-Tampoco me creo con la capacidad de soportar esto, me recuerda mucho a la Señora Serenity, creo que lo mejor es que el joven Nataku sea el que esté allí. -pide Luna, el chico abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Yo?... pero… ¿Yo?. -incrédulo él.

-Creo que no hay más opciones Nataku, creo que tu presencia le dará a Serena algo de calma, vamos, te prepararemos para entrar a la cirugía. -lo jala Ami del brazo y el chico atontado no puede reaccionar del todo y se deja conducir. Taichi frunce el ceño.

-Así que un extraño estará en el lugar que debió ocupar Darien. -dice el señor.

-Señor Taichi, lamento no estar de acuerdo con Usted, pero creo que el joven Nataku es el más indicado para estar allí, nadie se preocupa más por mi niña Serena después de nosotros que él, a Usted le consta que ha cuidado de ella desde que el joven Darien se fue, así que no creo que sea justo decir eso, el joven Nataku merece estar allí más que nadie. -defiende Luna, el padre de Serena sólo suspira.

-Discúlpame Luna, no tengo nada contra el chico, es sólo que me habría gustado que Darien viviera la hermosa experiencia de recibir a su hija como lo viví yo cuando nació mi princesa. -añade Taichi y después se sienta de nuevo en el sillón. -ahora solo nos queda esperar, serán las horas más angustiantes de mi vida.

-De nuestra vida señor Taichi. -corrige Luna haciendo evidente lo mucho que se preocupaba por Serena, luego se sienta al lado de Taichi y los ojos de los dos se clavan en el reloj de pared frente a ellos, mientras las manecillas avanzan con angustiosa lentitud.

**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania****.**

En la sala de terapia física del reconocido hospital alemán, se haya esa noche la joven de cabello negro realizando ejercicios de distensión muscular en unos aparatos vigilada de cerca por el hombre rubio y el médico de cabello azul.

-Muy bien, terminamos la serie de repeticiones Reiko, lo has hecho bien, tengo que felicitarte por todo esto, además te vi llegar en tu Mc Laren negro, me encanta que estés integrándote a la vida cotidiana tan bien. -explica Schneider desabrochando los arneses que penden de las piernas de la chica con los que había estado ejercitándose.

-Y no sabes de qué forma Franz, he estado corriendo de nuevo. -sonríe ella.

-Se supone que como tu terapeuta y sabiendo el motivo de tu lesión debería reprenderte por eso Reiko, pero como tu amigo creo que desde que has vuelto a correr tu ánimo ha mejorado, así como derrotas a las chicas Müller has avanzado en tu terapia. -explica el terapista.

-Gracias a tu ayuda y a la de Sepphir, las hidroterapias y la terapia eléctrica me han ayudado mucho.

-También es por tu esfuerzo Ginny, en verdad es sorprendente lo que has logrado. -termina Zafiro.

-A mí todavía no me parece suficiente Sepphir, me gustaría… volver a intentarlo con las barras paralelas. -pide ella; tanto el terapeuta como el médico se miran dudosos.

-Ginny, la última vez te lastimaste por la caída, por eso suspendimos el ejercicio hasta tonificar los músculos. -reitera Zafiro.

-Lo sé Sepphir, pero ayer en la noche… me desperté porque… estaba sintiendo algo en las piernas. -confiesa ella.

-Eso no es posible, no con el grado de tu lesión. -insiste el joven Schwarzmond.

-Pero lo sentí Sepphir, lo sentí, una parte de mi pierna se movía, como un espasmo, me quité las sábanas y entonces lo sentí, hasta mis rodillas, una sensación de fuego dentro, como algo que me quemaba, y mis músculos se movían por si solos como si temblaran, como pasa luego de mucho esfuerzo físico. -explica ella.

-Yo te creo. -dice una voz grave tras ellos y la silueta alta del doctor Buhl se destaca en el dintel llevando unos papeles en su mano.

-¡Maestro!. -asombrado Zafiro.

-Dije que te creo Reiko, porque es verdad, tengo las últimas pruebas neurológicas y los resultados comparativos con la terapia de estimulación eléctrica de Sepphir, hay una posibilidad de que lo que sentiste anoche sea el resultado de todos nuestros esfuerzos, puede ser que las conexiones neuronales dañadas estén comenzando a recordad el camino. -explica el especialista, el rostro de Rei parece mucho más animado y una sonrisa se forma en ella.

-Quiero intentar otra vez en ejercicio en las barras, ¡Por favor doctor Buh! ¡Sé que puedo!. -dice ella tomando la mano de Buhl, este sonríe ante la fuerza del apretón de manos de ella.

-Hazlo entonces Reiko. -cede él.

-¡Pero maestro! ¡Sabe las consecuencias que una mala caída tendría en la rehabilitación!. -se alarma Zafiro.

-Doctor Buhl, Sepphir tiene razón, si ella se lesiona al intentarlo podríamos retroceder todo lo que hemos avanzado. -insiste Schneider. Buhl se hinca en el suelo a la altura de Rei y la mira con sus ojos verdes penetrantes, sujetando sus manos.

-Reiko, ellos tiene razón, no te ocultaré lo peligroso que es, sabes cómo te pusiste luego de aquella caída, cuando suspendimos los ejercicios, regresaron los dolores, intentarlo otra vez es peligroso, pero también, puede ser que ese camino que se cortó en tus terminales nerviosas de golpe, esté intentando regresar, y que solo haya una oportunidad de restaurarlo… ¿Quieres asumir el riesgo?.

-Sí. -dice ella sin dudarlo.

-Entonces prepárenla.. -determina Buhl, ni Zafiro ni Schneider se mueven de lugar dudando de las palabras del especialista. -¿No escucharon? ¿Sepphir, Franz?... dije que la preparen, Reiko lo intentará de nuevo, asumimos ella y yo los riesgos. -decidido el médico, al fin Schneider es el primero que se mueve en dirección a la silla de Rei y la acerca al lugar de las barras.

-Maestro, jamás he dudad de Usted, pero esta vez no puedo dejar que ella lo haga, ¡Es insensato!. -reclama evidentemente preocupado Zafiro, el médico sonríe y le alarga los papeles.

-Entiendo tu preocupación Sepphir, pero creo que mientras ella lo intenta debes ver los nuevos estudios, y si es posible, comenzar a creer en los milagros. -le dice Buhl alargándole el sobre amarillo, luego se acerca a la barra en donde ya Schneider a ayudado a Rei a colocarse deteniéndola de la cintura, Buhl se coloca al final del largo camino de la última barra, la más larga destinada a los pacientes más avanzados en su rehabilitación, cuatro metros lo separan de Rei.

-¡Vamos Reiko! ¡Es el momento! ¡Muéstrale a tu cuerpo todo lo que había olvidado!. -grita Buhl en alemán; Rei respira hondo del otro lado aún sujeta por Schneider.

-Madre, tías, toda la fuerza que necesito está dentro de mí, lo sé, tengo que poder, sé que debo poder… ¡Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Sai, Zen!. -dice ella la oración shintoista de los nueve sellos, toda la fuerza de que es capaz parece regresar a ella, se siente llena de energía y hace fuerza con sus brazos deteniéndose sola, asombrado el terapeuta se aleja soltándola…

-¡Imposible!. -murmura Schneider, alejado de él, Zafiro que mira las nuevas pruebas de resonancia magnética las cuales sacó del sobre solo puede decir la misma palabra.

-¡Imposible!. -y en la barral la joven que suda copiosamente debe decir justo lo contrario.

-¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Debo hacerlo!. -se repite ella en japonés aquella consigna mientras sus ojos amatista de clavan en la alta figura de Buhl que la espera al final del camino.

-Vamos Reiko… haz posible lo imposible… ¡Vamos!. -premia el especialista y su voz resuena por la vacía sala de terapias del hospital.

**Hospital Central, Tokyo Japón.**

Serena se encuentra sumamente preocupada, está en la sala de operaciones con una bata y su cabello dentro de un gorro, una gran pantalla le impide ver el trabajo que los médicos hacen, respira agitadamente y suda mucho, el sonido de los aparatos que monitorean sus signos vitales la desespera, su corazón late aceleradamente mientras ella se pregunta qué puede estar pasando.

-Madre… tías… ayúdenme en este momento, protejan a mi hija, Rei, hermana… cuida desde donde estés de tu ahijada. -murmura la joven madre, hasta que una mano enguantada sujeta la suya y los ojos azules aterrados de Serena se cruzan con los orbes dorados que reconoce al momento. -¡Nataku!. -dice el nombre llorosa. -¡Estás aquí!.

-Aquí estoy Serena, cálmate, lamento ser yo y no el imbécil de tu marido el que venga a animarte, pero no lo pudimos localizar. -se excusa él.

-Me alegra que seas tú, no sé si con Darien habría soportado la presión al sentirlo cerca. -Nataku se pregunta qué querrán decir aquellas palabras pero sabe que no es momento, aun cubierto con la máscara, la bata y el gorro que solo deja ver sus ojos.

-Pues bien linda, la oración que dijiste cuando llegué, también la he hecho yo, de alguna forma siento al fuerza de mi Fénix con nosotros, sé que ella cuidará de ti y de Serenity, estaré aquí con las dos. -promete Nataku, una enfermera limpia el sudor de Serena.

-No falta mucha señora. -le dice la enfermera, Serena sonríe forzadamente, hasta que en medio del lugar el llanto del bebé se escucha con fuerza, Serena presiona la mano enguantada de Nataku.

-¡La escuchas! ¡La escuchas Nataku! ¡Es mi hija!. -dice con lágrimas en los ojos ella, el azorado chico a su lado no logra articular palabra, solo presiona igual la mano de la joven madre porque siente que el que se va a desvanecer es él, no pueden ver nada en concreto debido a la pantalla que cubre el trabajo de los médicos. -¡Nataku! ¡Tráeme a mi hija por favor!. -suplica Serena, el chico asiente con una cabezada y se acerca a donde los médicos trabajan, contiene su asombro al ver la sangre en las manos de estos, pero sus ojos dorados se clavan en el lugar en que Ami, cubierta con la bata y ayudada por unas enfermeras asea al pequeño ser que llora con una fuerza tan grande que Nataku siente palpitar su corazón al ritmo del llanto de ese pequeño ser humano. Se acerca al lugar en que las enfermeras envuelven a la niña en unas mantas blancas, Ami la abraza y luego mira a Nataku.

-Creo que Serena se sentirá más tranquila si tú le entregas a su hija. -dice Ami y acercándose pone a la pequeña en brazos de Nataku quien torpemente la recibe, como quien tomara algo de cristal, inseguro y vacilante, pero al solo contacto de aquel pequeño ser en sus brazos, siente que en verdad los milagros existen, y lentamente se acerca a Serena quien estira los brazos con desesperación.

-Serenity, te presento a tu mamá. -dice Nataku emocionado poniendo a la bebé en brazos de su madre; Serena la recibe, y la misma energía fuerte e intensa que recorrió a Nataku la llena ahora, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, y la pequeña deja de llorar al sentir el calor de su madre, Nataku a su lado contempla la escena casi a punto del llanto.

-Mi hija, mi pequeña, estás a mi lado.- le dice Serena a su bebé que la contempla en silencio.

-Tiene los ojos igual a los tuyos Serena, quizá un poco más claros… pero es tu misma mirada, lo cual es una fortuna, es la nena más hermosa del mundo. -acaricia Nataku la carita de la recién nacida. La emoción es muy intensa, en ese momento ella solo piensa en dos personas que le gustaría tener a su lado, una de ellas separada por la muerte, otra… su solo nombre le parecía ahora prohibido e impensable, pero a pesar de todo lo dijo.

-Owen… Rei… -Nataku no pudo evitar escucharla decir aquello, y sonríe, sabe que no es momento de decirle nada, pero ahora que le peligro ha pasado, ya se encargaría él de aclarar las cosas.-Rei, hermana, se que tú cuidarás de tu ahijada desde donde estés.

-Serena, debo llevarme a la pequeña, no será por mucho pero tú tienes aún que recuperarte. -insiste Ami, tomando a la niña en sus brazos y luego hace una señal a la enfermera que inyecta una sustancia en el suero, Serena se resiste un poco a que se lleven a su hija.

-Nataku… cuídala… -le dice ya cayendo en el letargo del sueño por la anestesia.

-No te preocupes, lo haré, es mi ahijada, tranquila. -acaricia él la frente de la chica, quien cae al fin en el sueño pesado propio de la anestesia, luego él sale tras Ami quien lleva a la pequeña en sus brazos.

**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania****.**

Rei se sujeta de los fríos barrotes metálicos haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, los músculos de sus brazos se marcan terriblemente y el sudor corre pos su rostro, ya ha hecho esto antes, pero siempre cae al avanzar porque sus piernas no le responden, sabe que ahora es diferente, que ahora no debe solo arrastrarlas sino obligarlas a moverse, ayer en la noche ella sintió ese calor, esa fuerza perdida, ese camino ardiente en la sangre de su cintura a sus pies, y tiene que sentirlo de nuevo.

-Ginny. -preocupado Zafiro dando un paso al frente, pero al momento es detenido por Buhl.

-No Sepphir, déjala, su cuerpo necesita esta presión para reaccionar, ella puede. -añade el especialista. Zafiro está consternado, al igual que Schneider, Rei avanza un poco con sus brazos pero pierde el equilibrio y parece que caerá, sin embargo se detiene, con los codos doblados en las barras de metal, abre los ojos, y Zafiro jura que dentro de las pupilas moradas arde una incendio devastador. Un grito se escucha por la vacía sala de terapias, y la joven siente otra vez lo mismo, esa sensación caliente que se desprende de su cintura y recorre sus piernas hasta la punta de sus pies, como si un líquido llameante fluyera dentro de su cuerpo haciéndola sentir, y el milagro ocurre, delante de los tres hombres que la miran asombrados, ella se apoya en su pierna derecha que se mueve lentamente hasta doblar la rodilla.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Lo hizo! -se asombra Franz Schneider quien cerca de la chica mira todo detenidamente y cree ver a su alrededor una extraña aura roja y cálida; Rei respirando con dificultad se obliga a si misma a levantarse, ahora no solo apoyada en sus brazos sino en la recién adquirida fuerza de sus piernas, también su pierna izquierda se tensa y a pesar del dolor y el esfuerzo, la dobla logrando erguirse.

-¡Ahora hazlo Reiko! ¡camina hacia mí! -grita Buhl impulsivamente emocionado por la maravilla que está contemplando y llama a Rei desde el final del camino de barras plateadas. Ella se sujeta de estas y débilmente, como un bebé inseguro, obliga a su cuerpo a que con la recién adquirida fuerza mueva sus piernas, es muy poco lo que logra moverlas, casi nada levantarlas del suelo levemente y avanzar un paso, después cae al suelo, Zafiro no soporta más.

-¡Ginny!. -grita y corre a su lado, se hinca en el suelo y tomándola en sus brazos la levanta; ella lanza sus ojos hacia arriba mirando al joven, y este se asombra de verla sonreír.

-Lo hice Sepphir… -murmura débilmente. -¡Lo hice!. -Buhl y Schneider llegan al lado de Zafiro que ya camina con ella hacia uno de los sillones en donde la deja con sumo cuidado, Adolf Buhl se acerca a ella y tomando sus manos las besa con respeto.

-Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco Reiko, como tu médico estoy sorprendido, como tu amigo, orgulloso. -dice el canoso especialista, Schneider no puede evitar derramar una lágrima, Rei lo mira y le sonríe.

-Franz… ¿Estás llorando?... -pregunta al musculoso y enorme alemán que hace un gran contraste entre su apariencia y el llanto.

-Lo siento Reiko, no es normal esto en mí, pero tu esfuerzo es sencillamente conmovedor, acabamos de presenciar un milagro. -dice hincándose en el suelo el terapista y con sus manos hábiles examina las piernas de la chica. -¿Qué sientes?... -pregunta presionando el muslo de la pierna izquierda, Rei sonríe.

-Siento tus manos Franz, están heladas… siento… ¡Siento tus dedos!. -dice ella, el terapista mira a Buhl que asiente con la cabeza.

-Habrá que hacer exámenes de nuevo, detalladamente, pero todo da a indicar que lo hiciste Reiko.

-Lo hicimos todos juntos Doctor Buhl, Franz… Sepphir… -dice la chica tenida en el sillón tomando la mano de Zafiro, que le sonríe emocionado.

-Esto es solo el inicio Reiko, la recuperación de la sensibilidad y la fuerza serán paulatinas, deberás aprender de nuevo a caminar, primero con muletas, después con bastón y si todo va bien quizá en algunos meses puedas caminar de nuevo. -explica Zafiro.

-Ahora, hay algo que quiero pedirles a los tres, no quiero que se entere nadie fuera de nosotros de mis avances.

-Pero Ginny… ¿Ni siquiera "Thunder"?. -se asombra Zafiro.

-Ni siquiera papá, ni Meiou, ni las chicas, solo nosotros lo sabremos, seguiré viniendo a las terapias todos los días, y seguiré esforzándome por caminar, hasta que pueda hacerlo del todo bien, quiero darles a todos la sorpresa. -pide ella. -por favor…

-Por mi está bien Reiko, así tendrás una mayor motivación. -sonríe Schneider.

-Aunque no esté de acuerdo en mentirle al señor Hasegawa, creo que es lo menos que te debo a cambio de tu esfuerzo hija. -termina Buhl poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rei.

-¿Sepphir?. -pide ella al joven médico a su lado mirándolo con una súplica en cada ojo, el chico sabe que él no tiene voluntad cuando ella lo mira así, y sonriente acaricia el rostro de ella.

-Yo hago todo lo que tú quieras Ginny.

-Gracias, a los tres, en verdad jamás en mi vida olvidaré este día. -dice Rei sonriendo.

-Bueno, sé que no están permitidas las celebraciones aquí, pero tengo guardado un vino tinto delicioso en mi consultorio y creo que los cuatro merecemos un brindis, porque hoy, Nueve de Julio, Reiko venció a uno de sus enemigos más fuertes, la parálisis, así que los invito a todos a brindar. -propone Buhl.

-Excelente idea doctor, iré por la silla. -se anima Schneider. Buhl se adelanta a abrir las puertas del lugar, Zafiro sigue al lado de Rei.

-Vencí a uno de mis enemigos, pero aún faltan otros aún más fuertes. -dice ella con decisión y fuerza que intriga a Zafiro.

-¿Nataku?. -se atreve a preguntar él sin poder contenerse.

-Él… y alguien más. -son las últimas palabras de Rei dichas con una ira y una furia que aterran al médico, pero su charla se corta cuando Schneider llega con la silla y colocando en ella a Rei salen de la sala de terapias perdiéndose por el pasillo, mientras los médicos y el terapista hablan de mil cosas en alemán sobre la milagrosa recuperación y sus posibles explicaciones médicas, el rubio empuja la silla de ruedas por los pasillos de lozas blanquecinas, la mente de Rei Hino sin querer viaja ahora al lugar en que desearía estar más que nunca…

-Ahora nada me detendrá para hacer pagar a Nataku… a Chikane Yamada… y a… y…-no se atreve a pronunciar el tercer nombre y mueve negativamente la cabeza. -¿Será verdad que tú también ayudaste a deshacerte de mí… Serena?. -pregunta ella con amargura mirando la noche oscura sin luna que se cierne sobre Heidelberg y se puede ver por los ventanales del hospital.

**Tokio, Japón, seis días después.**

Serena Tsukino termina de arreglarse frente al espejo, su cabello dorado ahora le llega hasta debajo de los hombros y lo peina con cuidado con unos prendedores, lleva un sencillo vestido rosa de tirantes que resalta la palidez de su piel y le confiere el aspecto encantador de un hada. Coloca sus aretes con forma de luna; tras ella Darien vestido correctamente con su uniforme de gala de piloto de aviador, toma en sus brazos y acuna a la bebé rubia que llora con fuerza.

-Vamos mi princesita... ¿Qué te pasa?... acabas de comer… ¿Por qué llorará así?. -dice con ternura el joven de cabello negro paseando a la nena, que envuelta en una cobijita rosa llora y se mueve inquieta, Serena sonríe y se acerca a Darien.

-Dámela. -pide ella y su marido pone a la nena en brazos de su madre.

-No puedo creer que un ángel tan hermoso como este y tan pequeño grite con tanta fuerza. -se queja Darien acariciando la mejilla de la niña; desde que había llegado de la base con su flamante permiso de seis meses para disfrutar de su paternidad, no se había despegado de Serena y de la niña, a pesar de no haber estado en el parto, él y Tamahome habían ido a ver a la bebe que reposaba en los cuneros y Darien desde que la cargó por vez primera se sintió el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Ahora para el joven Chiba no había más felicidad que pasara las horas con su esposa y su hija.

-Algo debe querer, creo que se ha acostumbrado mucho a Nataku. -Se atreve Serena a decir, el ceño de Darien se frunce un poco, a pesar de estar agradecido con el joven Yamada por lo mucho que hizo por su familia y habérselo dicho el día del nacimiento de Serenity en el hospital acompañado de un abrazo sincero, aún le molestaba saber que Nataku había estado en el nacimiento de su hija y no él.

-Yamada se ha tomado muy en serio el papel de padrino… a veces demasiado, ¿Viste el poni que trajo esta mañana?... lo dejaron en el jardín…¡Un poni!... ¿Qué está pensado?. -se queja Darien, Serena ríe discretamente.

-Nataku tiene formas muy especiales de mostrar su cariño por Serenity, él la adora y a ella parece gustarle mucho que la cargue, solo con Nataku deja de llorar, de ser un día normal ya estaría él aquí para darle el biberón de las seis de la tarde. -comenta Serena poniendo a la bebé sobre la cama. Serenity mueve sus manitas regordetas y rosadas jugando con el dije con forma de estrella roja que cuelga de su pecho y que su madre le había puesto en cuando pudo tenerla en sus brazos como recuerdo y homenaje a Rei, la bebé lleva un coqueto ropón rosado.

-Serena, ¿En verdad te sientes bien para ir a la inauguración?. -pregunta sinceramente preocupado Darien.

-Lo estoy Darien, escuchaste al doctor Kawasaki, pasados cinco días puedo rehacer mi vida normal, claro que sin esfuerzos, pero ya puedo salir, además no puedo dejar de ir a ese evento, Nataku ha trabajado muy duro, y además se lo debo a Rei. -explica Serena colocando una manta con capuchita en la cabeza rubia de Serenity que intenta seguir el movimiento de su madre con sus ojitos azules que aun no ven.

-Serena, mi padre me ha contado algo importante, es sobre esas salidas misteriosas que él y tío Taichi hacían en mi ausencia y que no te explicabas y creo que debes saberlo; la familia de papá es una familia de mucho dinero, papá era hijo único, pero al parecer cuando se casó con mamá mis abuelos lo desconocieron, querían para él un matrimonio que aportara fortuna o un título noble.

-Algo me comentó mamá alguna vez sobre la historia de tía Hiroko y todo lo que ella y tu padre lucharon por estar juntos. -asiente Serena.

-Bien, el punto es que mis abuelos desheredaron a papá, pero me nombraron heredero a mí. -comenta el joven; Serena lo mira asombrada. -tampoco lo sabía, ni yo ni papá, hasta que él regresó a Japón, el abogado de mi abuela que acaba de morir, lo buscó y se lo dijo, papá fue a Yokohama donde vivían mis abuelos a arreglar todo lo legal con tío Taichi, es una fortuna considerable, que incluye una casa en Yokohama y varias propiedades aquí, así como acciones de una empresa de telefonía. -explica Darien.

-Me alegro por ti Darien, a fin de cuentas es lo que te corresponde. -le dice ella sinceramente.

-Lo que quiero discutir contigo, es la posibilidad de nombrar como mi heredera a mi hija. –agrega con ímpetu Darien, Serena lo mira asombrada, no tanto por la idea como por la forma como Darien ha dicho las palabras "Mi hija". -¿Qué te parece?. -pregunta él tomando las manos de Serena que tiemblan mucho.

-Darien yo… yo… no sé qué decirte… no hemos discutido ya la posibilidad de aclarar la paternidad de… -la mano de Darien se posa en los labios de Serena.

-No lo digas, por favor Serena no lo digas, Serenity es mi hija y punto, no deseo saber más.

-Darien… -angustiada ella.

-Quería que supieras eso, porque papá y yo estamos decididos, Serenity Chiba será la heredera universal de la fortuna de la familia Chiba, la cual podrá disponer en cuanto sea mayor de edad. -decidido el aviador. Serena siente un agudo dolor en su corazón, el mismo que sentía siempre que Darien se refería con tanta seguridad de la paternidad de la niña, la sensación de que no es justo ni apropiado todo esto y de que en parte ella es responsable de que las cosas hayan llegado a ese grado; abre la boca para decir algo pero el sonido de alguien que llama a la puerta de su habitación le impide decirlo.

-¿Se puede?... -dice entrando en el lugar Nataku Yamada vestido elegantemente de traje de etiqueta negro. -lamento interrumpir pero vengo por mi pequeñita para llevarla a la inauguración, ella es la estrella de la noche. -dice el chico, Darien lo mira molesto.

-¿Nadie te ha enseñado a entender el concepto de privacidad Yamada?. -ofendido el aviador tomando su gorra. -además a mi esposa y mi hija las llevo yo.

-Lamento si te molesta Chiba pero ya le he dicho a Serena que las llevo yo. -con actitud de reto Nataku, los ojos dorados del joven Yamada de cruzan con furia con las pupilas azules de Darien, y la bebé al escuchar las voces altas llora.

-Darien, por favor, no discutan, es mejor que todos vayamos en el "Tiger". -trata de conciliar Serena.

-De ningún modo, a mi familia la llevo yo. -insiste Darien.

-Irá Serena si desea, a mi pequeña nadie se la lleva más que su padrino. -insiste Nataku y acercándose a la bebé la toma en sus brazos. -¡Como estás! No hay derecho señorita linda, cada día que pasa estás más grande y más bella. -dice el joven de cabello platinado alzando a la bebé quien deja de llorar, Darien se molesta y aprieta los puños, pero Serena lo detiene.

-Darien, yo iré contigo si deseas, a la niña se la puede llevar Nataku.

-¿Estás loca?... Mi hija es una recién nacida y Yamada no sabe cómo cuidar de ella.

-Luna irá con él si eso te tiene más tranquilo. -opina Serena, Nataku ignorando la discusión de los esposos mece a la bebé en sus brazos tarareando una canción. -por favor Darien. -insiste ella, este de mala manera se pone su gorra.

-Te esperaré abajo. -dice y sale de la habitación cerrándola con fuerza y dando un portazo.

-¿Se enojó el señor aviador?. -dice Nataku burlón, Serena se acerca a él mirándolo molesta.

-Nataku, no quiero creer que hiciste esto a propósito. -lo reta Serena, el joven sonríe de lado.

-En parte, pero también lo hice por venir a ver a mi pequeña, estuve tan ocupado hoy que no la había visto. -Serena sonríe al ver el cariño de Nataku por su hija, entonces el joven repara en la estrella roja que cuelga de su pecho. -Serena… ¿Le pusiste el dije de mi Fénix?. -emocionado Nataku, Serena se acerca él.

-Lo hice, no hay mejor símbolo de protección para ella que este, sé que Rei cuida de ella, lo siento. -añade Serena mirando amorosa a su bebé en brazos de Nataku, este sonríe.

-Gracias por eso Serena. -emocionado el chico. -este día es muy importante para mí, se realiza uno de los sueños de mi Fénix, y quiero que las dos personas más importantes para mí, Serenity y tú por supuesto, estén a mi lado, así la siento cerca. -termina melancólico él. Serena se conmueve igual pero no quiere llorar y limpia la lágrima traicionera que asoma a sus ojos.

-Este día no debemos llorar Nataku, es un día feliz.

-En eso tienes razón, no dejaremos entrar a la tristeza, es mejor irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo. -comenta Nataku, Serena toma la pañalera de su bebé y ella y el joven salen de la habitación, Nataku lleva a la niña en sus brazos. -Serena, gracias por ayudarme a tener una razón para seguir adelante.

-No, gracias a ti por aceptarlo Nataku, juntos conservaremos la memoria de Rei por siempre. -agrega ella bajando las escaleras junto con el chico. Abajo Darien y Luna los aguardan ya listos para salir, al apagar las luces de la mansión Tsukino y un rayo de luna entra por la ventana _alumbrando_ el colgante rojizo del cuello de la bebé que ilumina con brillos rojos el rostro angelical de Serenity en brazos de Nataku.

-Fénix, ahora te siento más cerca de mí. -murmura el chico al ver a la bebé, luego al puerta se cierra y todos salen rumbo a la inauguración del ala de pediatría del Hospital Central.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: Lamentamos la demora pero la semana pasada algo tenía Fanfiction que no dejaba subir docs, se restableció después pero decidimos esperar y darle su justo tiempo al capítulo, por cierto uno de los más difíciles de escribir de todo SRR, llenos de muchas emociones y sentimientos diversos y encontrados, que esperamos haya cumplido su objetivo y sea como su nombre lo dice el preámbulo de un futuro que pinta demasiado intenso para todos, dos nacimientos y un renacimiento, que serán decisivos en esta historia.**

**Sin más y entregando la dosis de SRR adecuada, nos despedimos de Ustedes agradeciendo a todos por su apoyo a nuestra historia, Susy Tortoise, sabes que siempre serás la fan no. 1 de SRR, y ahora directora del club ANTIPELIRROJAS de todo SRR para quien desee unirse, Marta Tiger quiere la vicepresidencia…muajaja…**

**Lutien Phoenix, amiga, ya te extrañaba, tus comentarios siempre me dejan una gran sonrisa en los labios al notar como el esfuerzo que hacemos es recompensado con lectores como tú, Marcia, espero hayas perdonado a la Liga de Aces, Blue Moon Dancer, amiga, se que aunque no dejes comentarios siempre lees y agradezco siempre ver por allí tus opiniones, también creo lo de Kakyuu así que únete al club…jajaja Hermanita querida, se que odias a Kakyuu también pero créeme que su triunfo es solo momentáneo…¡GRACIAS A TODOS!!**

**Por cierto, Amix del alma…¡Fuiste el review No. 100! (Aplausos, trompetas y tambores) lo mereces…**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli **


	15. Chapter 14: Sueños y esperanzas

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 14**

**Sueños realizados, esperanzas rotas**

**Hospital Central, Tokio Japón.**

Afuera de la nueva ala de pediatría del Hospital Central, en un recibidor amplio y elegantemente decorado, se lleva a cabo la recepción para los donadores, médicos e invitados a la inauguración, también hay familiares de niños enfermos y personas de importancia en la política y la sociedad japonesa, destacando la presencia del primer ministro japonés y su esposa, quienes charlan animadamente con Keitaro y Kaolinet Hino.

Ciel Aino llega en ese momento a la sala de la recepción del brazo de su esposa, mientras la lado el matrimonio Aino destaca la hermosa chica rubia vestida elegantemente de blanco llevando en sus brazos a un bebé, al verla llegar Ami y Fye que están en la puerta recibiendo a los invitados se asombran.

-¿Mina?. -pregunta dudosa la doctora. -¿en verdad eres tú?. -dice emocionada y corre a abrazar a su amiga.

-Ami que gusto verlos de nuevo. -correspondiendo a su abrazo Mina.

-¿Puedo?. -pregunta la doctora al ver al niño, Minako asiente y pone en brazos de Ami al pequeño que llora levemente pues iba dormido.

-Vaya, un nuevo Meiou, yo creía que con uno el mundo ya tenía bastante. -ríe Fye, Ciel y Setsuna cruzan una mirada y los ojos azules de Minako se ensombrecen, Ami mira recriminante a su novio que hasta ese momento se da cuenta de su indiscreción. -lo lamento Mina, en serio, solo deseaba ser agradable, no pensé que te lastimaría mencionarlo.

-No te preocupes Fye… me he acostumbrado ya a la idea de una vida sin Carlos. -sonríe amargamente la joven Madre.

-Es un niño hermoso y muy fuerte. -comenta Ami por desviar el tema. -¿Cómo se llama?

-Ken. -dice Minako. -Setsuna y Ciel son sus padrinos. -comenta ella.

-Pues felicidades a los tres por este pequeño, nos alegra que hayan venido, Nataku deseaba que toda la Liga de Aces estuviera aquí. -termina Fye. Los Aino luego de los saludos y de que Ami regresara a Ken con su madre, entran en el salón, al momento Makoto los ve y jala a su novio.

-¡Takeshi! ¡Mira es Mina!. -dice emocionada la joven y junto con el pelirrojo se acercan a los Aino.-¡Minako! ¡Cuándo regresaste!... ¡Es tu bebé!. -emocionada Mako. -tengo que verlo. -pronto el bebé de Mina es el centro de atención. Michiru y Axel, recién llegados de Grecia se unen al grupo, a lo lejos Alexis Tomoe del brazo de su novia Anna caminan por el lugar, la pequeña Hotaru está a su lado usando un lindo vestido color lila, ya caminando por su propio pié, más robusta y de mejor color.

-¡Anna por aquí!. -llaman a la joven Kaori y Hikari, quienes con Fumma toman algo de ponche, la castaña se acerca junto con Alexis.

-¡Chicas! -dice abrazándolas.

-Hace mucho que note vemos, deberían Tomoe san y tú darse una vuelta por el garaje de vez en cuando.-pide la rubia bailarina.

-Lo sé Kaori, desde que el señor Tomoe y Hotaru salieron de la cirugía decidimos ir a vivir fuera de Tokio, Ami san dijo que les haría bien el aire de campo.-se excusa Anna.

-No te disculpes linda, sabemos que ahora tiene una nueva familia, además cuando se está en Luna de Miel no debemos interrumpir. -dice la modelo pelirroja.

-Creo que está equivocada señorita Sayo, Anna y yo no estamos aún casados. -dice correcto y en su tono siempre serio Alexis Tomoe.

-Yo nunca dije nada de boda Tomoe san. -guiña un ojo Hikari haciendo sonrojarse a la pareja entre las risas de todos.

-Fuera de bromas Anna, deberías ver cómo ha cambiado el garaje, desde que Nataku sama y el joven TK trabajaron en instalar allí la nueva sede de la Liga de Aces, aquello ha cambiado por completo, es maravilloso, la nueva maquinaria, los autos, los cubículos, Nataku sama dice que ahora, somos un solo equipo. -explica Kaori.

-Yo deseaba que esto pasara desde hace mucho tiempo. -termina Anna Shields. -se lo dije muchas veces a Nataku sama, me alegra que al fin sea una realidad.

-Hotaru pequeña, te ves muy bien, te felicito. -comenta Fumma acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña niña que solo sonríe débilmente abrazando un block que tenía en sus brazos.

-Gracias señor. -dice ella correctamente y luego se sienta a un lado en una silla.

-Discúlpala Fumma, mi hermana suele ser retraída con los extraños, con la única persona además de nosotros que se portaba más abierta era con Hino sama, luego de su accidente Hotaru ha estado algo decaída, solo se entretiene en pintar en su block de dibujo, tengo esperanzas de que ahora que entre de nuevo a la escuela mejore en su ánimo. -explica Alexis consternado.

-No te preocupes tanto Tomoe, tu hermanita se recuperará. -anima Fumma y pronto la charla se generaliza, en la puerta de acceso a la sala de recepción entran en ese momento Serena, Darien, Luna y Nataku que lleva en sus brazos a la pequeña Serenity, Serena y Darien se acercan primero al grupo en que se hallan los Aino, los doctores, Mako, TK y los esposos Tenou.

-¡Nataku! Al fin ha llegado el verdadero artífice de este milagro, ya nos parecía que no vendrías. -comenta Fye palmeando la espalda de Nataku.

-No podía venir sin la preciosa madrina de este evento. -sonríe el chico de cabello plateado mirando cariñosamente a la pequeña bebé.

-Felicidades Serena, Darien, es una niña hermosa. -comenta Makoto.

-Gracias Mako chan. -sonríe complacido Darien.

-Minako… ¿Es tu bebé?. -pregunta interesada Serena al ver a la joven con el niño en brazos y acercándose a ella.

-Es mi pequeño Ken. -muestra a su hijo la joven rubia.

-¿Puedo? -pregunta Serena, Minako asiente y entonces Serena toma en brazos al bebé de risos rubios quien posa sus ojos azules en la mujer que lo abraza. -se parece mucho a ti. -comenta Serena, entonces el bebé jala los aretes de forma de Luna de una de las orejas de Serena y ella tiene que quitarle la manita para evitar que la lastime provocando un tremendo llanto del nene que resuena con fuerza por toda la sala.

-Pero parece que tiene todo el carácter del Padre. -termina la frase TK haciendo reír a todo el grupo.

-Parece que una nueva generación está surgiendo poco a poco, esperemos que Michiru y Axel no tarden en tener en sus brazos una nena tan linda como su mamá o un guapo chico como su papá. -comenta Ami haciendo sonrojar a los esposos Tenou.

-Habíamos pensado esperar un poco con mi nueva temporada de conciertos encima, pero al ver a estos dos bellos bebés cualquiera cambia de opinión. -sonríe Michiru del brazo de su esposo, las chicas de los "Wild Cats" y los Tomoe se unen a la charla.

-Chicos, ya que al fin es posible tener junta a toda la Liga de Aces, Nataku y yo nos enorgullecemos en anunciar a todos Ustedes que la nueva sede de la Liga de Aces ha quedado lista y totalmente instalada en el ex garaje de los "Wild Cats". -dice emocionad TK, una ola de aplausos de todos los presentes hace que gran parte de la concurrencia al elegante evento gire la vista a mirarlos.

-Gracias, gracias por los aplausos damas y caballeros. -se inclina el pelirrojo. -ahora que ya saben la nueva noticia, el equipo esperará que los autos se instalen en sus nuevos cubículos y comenzar las labores de mantenimiento.

-Nataku, TK, Chicas, gracias a los dos por no dejar que los sueños de mi hermana mueran. -conmovida Serena.

-¿Y tiene alguna fecha para el estreno de la nueva Liga de Aces?. -pregunta Axel.

-La tenemos. -habla Nataku con un dejo de Amargura. -22 de Octubre, el día del aniversario de Rei. -dice él, la reciente alegría de los miembros de la Liga de Aces es reemplazada por el silencio respetuoso que la memoria de aquel evento del cual estaba casi por pasar un año.

-Queremos proponer una carrera especial para ese día, se llamará "El vuelo del Fénix" las gemelas están adaptando un auto para reemplazar al "Fénix" y queremos hacer una carrera conjunta en Hakone, aunque sea sólo en homenaje para Rei, será la primer vez que la nueva Liga de Aces corra. –explica animadamente TK.

-Cuenten con nosotros para todo. -dice inmediatamente Ami.

-Así es Nataku, TK, llevaremos al "Géminis" y al "Tsubasa" al garaje lo más pronto posible. -termina Axel de agregar.

-También llevaré al "Ryu". -promete Alexis.

-Bien chicos, ya que estamos todos aquí propongo un brindis, por la nueva Liga de Aces. -dice Makoto alzando una copa de ponche; una mesera llega y ofrece en una charola más copas a todos que las reciben y alzándolas en alto brindan, Nataku se hace a un lado del grupo con la pequeña bebé hasta ver a la niña de cabello negro sentada en una mesa lejana.

-¿Hotaru?. -dice él.

-¡Nataku!. -los ojos morados de la niña se alegran al ver al chico y se abraza de sus piernas. -hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, creí que ya no eras mi novio. -se queja suavemente ella.

-Claro que no, sé que he sido un mal novio últimamente, pero no pasará más, desde este momento me dedicaré más a atender a mi linda novia. -sonríe el chico, los ojos de Hotaru se posan en la bebé que él lleva en sus brazos.

-¿Es tu hija?. -pregunta ella.

-No, es mi ahijada, es hija de Serena… se llama Serenity, es muy linda… ¿La quieres cargar?. -Hotaru asiente y Nataku pone con cuidado en sus brazos al bebé, Hotaru cierra los ojos un momento al abrazar a la nena. -¿Pasa algo Hotaru?. -pregunta Nataku, ella abre lentamente los ojos sonriendo.

-No… nada… -dice enigmática. -es verdad, es una bebé muy linda, siento su calidez. -dice Hotaru, Nataku vuelve a abrazar a Serenity; Serena se acerca a ellos y se sienta al lado de Hotaru.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Eres Hotaru?... Nataku me ha hablado mucho de ti, sé lo que Rei hizo por ti. –dulcemente Serena.

-¿Conocías a mi Onee chan?. -cuestiona la niña.

-Fue mi Onee chan antes que tuya, cuando éramos pequeñas, pero yo… hice algunas cosas… que nos alejaron. -dice Serena con melancolía.

-Disculpa Serena, pero unos miembros del patronato desean cruzar unas palabras con Nataku y me lo llevaré. -avisa Ami y sujetando del brazo al chico se aleja de ellas, Serena se queda sola con Hotaru, los ojos púrpuras de la niña se cruzan con los orbes azules de Serena, y esta siente una gran melancolía al notar la similitud con los ojos de Rei, no puede contener una lágrima que brota de ellos.

-¿Estás bien?... ¿Por qué lloras?. -dice Hotaru tomando del brazo a Serena.

-Es solo que… tus ojos… se parecen mucho a los ojos de Rei. -dice la rubia sonriendo amargamente. -en días como este la extraño más que nunca. -se confiesa Serena, Hotaru sonríe y toma una servilleta de tela de la mesa con la que limpia las lágrimas de Serena.

-No llores así, Onee chan está bien, y ella también te extraña. -confiesa Hotaru, esas palabras desconciertan a Serena.

-Hotaru, ¿No sabes que Rei… murió?. -pregunta ella.

-Si lo sé, pero no lo creo. -comenta la niña y sus manitas sujetan en block de dibujo que lleva en sus manos, Serena la mira ahora mucho más sorprendida. -le he dicho a Onii san, pero creo que ni él ni Anna me creen, dicen que digo eso porque me duele mucho que Rei se haya ido y es verdad, si me duele, pero no invento nada… ¡Te lo juro!.

-¿Qué quieres decir?. –responde Serena. La niña abre lentamente el block de dibujo y saca una cartulina blanca, en ella se haya el dibujo de una mujer de cabello negro en la torre de un castillo rodeada de flamas y muchos monstruos como fantasmas a su alrededor.

-Mi Onee chan está en este castillo. -dice Hotaru. -la he visto en mis sueños, está aquí, mucha gente la ayuda allí dentro, pero ella está triste, asustada, no quiere volver, por eso puse ese fuego porque ella quiere quemar a los espantos, tiene miedo, pero también extraña a los que dejó aquí. -comenta ella, Serena toma la cartulina mirando impactada aquellas imágenes.

-_"Atención Damas y caballeros, el Fideicomiso en pro de la Construcción del ala de Pediatría del Hospital central ruega a todos los asistentes a este evento pasar a la sala anexa por el pasillo izquierdo para la ceremonia de inauguración". -_ se oye la voz de Ami por las bocinas del lugar interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Serena, cuando Alexis Tomoe llega a la mesa.

-Hotaru, guarda tus dibujos, tenemos que irnos… Tsukino san disculpa… esta niña siempre contando sus historias a todo el mundo. -reitera el chico y guarda en el block la hoja del dibujo, tomando a la niña del brazo se aleja, Serena se queda mirando a los Tomoe alejarse hasta que Darien hace lo mismo con ella.

-Vamos querida, tenemos que ir al lugar de la inauguración, Yamada quiere que tú cortes el listón. -dice su esposo, Serena se deja conducir por Darien por el pasillo en que todos los invitados caminan, pero en su mente sigue pensando las palabras de la niña, al llegar al lugar, hay sillas dispuestas para la concurrencia y un pequeño estado en el cual se hayan Ami y Fye junto con Nataku quien al ver a Serena la llama con insistencia, ella sube al estrado y toma a la bebé de brazos de Nataku.

-Quédate aquí, solo será un pequeño discurso y después develaremos la placa, quiero que tú y Serenity corten el listón.-dice el chico, Serena asiente y se sienta junto a Ami y Fye, Nataku camina al estrado y tomando el micrófono comienza a hablar.

-_Honorables invitados, es para mí un placer recibirlos esta noche en la inauguración del ala de pediatría del Hospital Central_. -ante las palabras del joven los invitados callan y miran hacia el estrado. -_el fideicomiso que presido me ha encomendado decir unas palabras antes de cortar el listón inaugural, me ha costado mucho elegir las adecuadas, pero creo que al fin lo logré… _-una mujer pelirroja vestida con un elegante y discreto traje color perla evidentemente de algún caro diseñador europeo, se detiene en la entrada de aquel lugar y sus ojos rojizos de clavan en la elegante figura de Nataku Yamada que habla por el micrófono. El corazón de Kakyuu Hino late aceleradamente al verlo, y lleva su mano a su pecho sintiendo que este saldrá de allí en cualquier momento; apegada al plan de su madre y de Chikane se había mantenido lejos de Nataku, había fingido esa depresión que no tenía y había permitido que le rogara a acudir esa noche al evento, ella sabia y calculadamente le había dicho que no iría, que lo mejor era mantenerse alejados, pero allí estaba…

-_Una vez, una mujer tuvo un sueño, pensó en una forma de aliviar el dolor y sufrimiento de los niños hospitalizados sin recursos de todo Tokio creando un ala especializada en pediatría en este Hospital, un lugar con todos los adelantos técnicos y médicos para ofrecer a esos pequeños alivio y consuelo en su enfermedad, un sitio en que sin importar la procedencia social de los pequeños pacientes, todos recibieran el mismo trato y la misma atención, esa mujer, era mi esposa… -_aquí la voz de Nataku se quiebra un poco, pero al momento se recompone. -_y es en honor a ella que muchas personas hemos luchado por este sueño, médicos, enfermeras, directivos del hospital, personas del fideicomiso y donadores que pensamos que un sueño tan hermoso no debía morir sin importar que ella ya no esté físicamente con nosotros, pensado de esa forma, trabajando duro y luchando contras las adversidades, esta noche presentamos a Ustedes la cristalización de un sueño. _-dice él, Kakyuu Hino crispa de rabia sus manos una con otra al escuchar las palabras de Nataku, la rabia sorda que llena su alma cada vez que se nombra así sea por casualidad a Rei Hino la altera a niveles insospechados, si bien antes de todo esto ella despreciaba a su hermana por influencia de su madre, jamás había pasado de una lejana antipatía, casi rayando en desprecio, pero ahora, después de esa maraña de sentimientos que el esposo de Rei estaba generando en ella, el desprecio inicial se había transformado primero en celos, y después en odio, porque ahora no había duda para ella de que lo que sentía por Nataku Yamada no era pasajero o fruto de uno más de sus caprichos, lo que sentía por él, era amor, así se lo decía la emoción que sentía al verlo, la vibración de cada fibra de su ser al escuchar su voz, el deseo de estar a su lado, y más que nada la ira que sentía al saberlo aún enamorado del maldito recuerdo de Rei.

En ese instante las luces del lugar se apagan y alumbra las puertas de acceso en que destaca el letrero "ALA DE PEDIATRIA ESPECIALIZADA" cruzada por un listón con un moño dorado, Nataku ayuda a bajar del estrado a Serena con la bebé y los dos llegan a la entrada del lugar, el joven aún tiene le micrófono en sus manos.

-_Quiero que las dos personas más importantes para mí y más cercanas a mi esposa, sean las que en su nombre inauguren este sueño_. -dice por el micrófono el chico, una joven enfermera se acerca llevando las tijeras en un cojín rojo, Kakyuu a lo lejos siente de nuevo la ola de los celos, ¿Las dos personas más importantes para él?... ¿Esa rubia y el bebé en sus brazos?... ¿Ellas importantes para su Nataku? se cuestiona ella sumamente furiosa. -_este lugar llevará el nombre de "Ala de Pediatría Especializada Rei Hino" en honor a la mujer que inspiró este milagro_. -termina Nataku develando la placa dorada a la entrada del lugar antes cubierta por una cortina. Luego la joven con el cojín de acerca, Serena alarga la mano y toma las tijeras con una de ellas, Nataku la ayuda y entre los dos cortan el listón entre los aplausos de la concurrencia.

Serena no puede evitar derramar unas lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo importante que es ese momento para ellos y para la memoria de Rei, Nataku al verla tan impresionada abraza a Serenity temiendo que algo pueda pasar, Ami toma el micrófono y sigue la ceremonia apoyando a los dos chicos.

-_Damas y caballeros, ahora los invito a entrar a la nueva ala de pediatría en la que con mucho gusto les daré un recorrido detallado explicando las áreas de que consta y el uso de material especializado_. -ofrece la doctora y las personas la siguen dentro de las instalaciones, Nataku sigue al lado de Serena.

-¿Te sientes mejor?. -dice él.

-Mucho mejor, esta vez mi llanto no fue de tristeza, sino de felicidad, gracias por hacer posible este sueño. -dice ella, Darien llega a su lado.

-Vamos Serena, nos esperan adentro. -dice el joven de cabello negro y tomando a su esposa por el brazo entran con los demás invitados, solo queda Nataku con la bebé en brazos.

-¿Y qué te parece esto Serenity?... si tu madrina estuviera aquí estaría muy feliz por nosotros y por lo que hicimos. -dice Nataku hablando con la niña que lo mira con sus ojos azules abiertos.

-Sin duda mi hermana estaría muy contenta por esto. -dice una voz a su espaldas, Nataku gira y se encuentra con la siempre correcta silueta de Kakyuu Hino.

-Señorita Hino… -dice él sorprendido.

-Solo Kakyuu Nataku, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando me visitaste en casa?. -sonríe ella encantadora.

-Lo lamento… Kakyuu. -rectifica él, el escuchar su propio nombre dicho por Nataku hace a la joven pelirroja estremecerse de alegría pero se contiene. -me alegra que hayas decidido venir, pensé que no lo harías.

-No iba a venir, pero pensé que independientemente de mis problemas y luchas personales. -dice ella, Nataku baja la vista, a estas alturas él sabía perfectamente de lo que ella hablaba, ya le había quedado claro lo que sentía por él aunque no le correspondiera. -está algo mucho más sagrado y más importante para mí, el recuerdo de mi hermana. -reitera ella con un susurro que más parece un sollozo, Nataku se impresiona por las palabras de la chica.

-Gracias en nombre de mi Fénix por estar aquí, también es importante para mí. -termina Nataku. -nadie más que tu merecía estar aquí, conseguiste muchos donadores y trabajaste tanto como yo por hacer posible este sueño. -reitera Nataku.

-No me des las gracias, lo hice porque deseaba hacerlo, no importando las consecuencias que trajo para mí haber trabajado contigo. -con tono triste ella, el chico baja la vista. -no lo digo para que te sientas mal, la que tuvo la culpa fui yo, pensar que alguien con el corazón tan lastimado podría sentir algo por mí era tonto.

-No digas eso, no es por ti, eres una mujer maravillosa Kakyuu, cualquier chico se sentiría feliz de tus sentimientos, es solo que a mi… es decir… no quiero lastimarte pero no creo poder olvidar a mi Fénix en lo que me queda de vida, lo que yo tuve con ella fue más grande y más fuerte que todo otro sentimiento que haya experimentado antes. -con firmeza el chico, otra vez la sombra de ira cruza las pupilas rojas de Kakyuu pero se contiene.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo Nataku, por eso mismo he decidido alejarme. -dice ella con firmeza.

-¿Alejarte?... ¿Te refieres a irte?.

-Sí, le he pedido a mamá y papá que me dejen volver a Francia.

-Pero Kakyuu, yo iba a proponerte que siguieras en tu puesto, hemos inaugurado el ala del hospital pero aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer, hacerla funcionar requiere tiempo, Amy y Fye se encargarían de todo lo médico pero nosotros debemos seguir trabajando con los niños y sus familias.

-Es una interesante labor Nataku, y me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no puedo, cada vez me convenzo más de que lo que siento por ti es muy grande y quedarme solo me lastimaría y te traería problemas, ¿Crees que soportaría todos estos días estando a tu lado y sabiendo que no puedo ni debo amarte?. -llorosa la muchacha.

-Kakyuu… yo… desearía que todo esto fuera diferente… -se disculpa él.

-No es tu culpa Nataku, solo quería que lo supieras, me iré Mañana, y quería despedirme de ti, y darte las gracias.

-¿Las Gracias?... -intrigado Nataku.

-Sí, las gracias por enseñarme lo que es amar de verdad, por mostrarme que mi corazón aún puede sentir amor, así este no sea bien correspondido, gracias por los momentos que pasamos juntos y que nunca olvidaré. -dice ella y con su mano acaricia la mejilla del chico que conmovido no evita el contacto.

-También gracias a ti por ser tan buena conmigo y ayudarme tanto, por salvar mi vida, por esos detalles que tenías y que nunca te agradecí, por ser amiga de mi hermana y por todo lo que me haga falta decirte. -termina él.

-¿Es la bebé de Serena Tsukino?. -cuestiona ella.

-Sí, es mi ahijada Serenity… ¿Verdad que es la bebé más hermosa del mundo?. -presume orgulloso Nataku.

-Sin duda lo es. -dice con un tono en que sería muy difícil descubrir la ironía Kakyuu. -me gustaría cargarla un momento si es posible.

-Claro. -sonríe Nataku y pone a la niña en brazos de la joven Hino, pero la pequeña en cuanto siente el cambio de brazos llora con mucha fuerza, Kakyuu la mece un poco intentando calmarla pero los llantos se vuelven mucho más fuertes, hasta que al fin la regresa a Nataku, en cuanto este la abraza la bebé calla. -vaya, no sé que le ha ocurrido, es muy extraño, ella siempre es muy sociable, deja que todos la abracen.

-Quizá esté indispuesta. -comenta la pelirroja ocultando su molestia.

-Eso debe ser. -termina Nataku.

-Entonces esta es la despedida, créeme Nataku, espero que en el futuro, cuando nos encontremos por alguna razón, podamos ser buenos amigos, más allá de todo esto.

-También lo espero Kakyuu, y deseo que encuentres un hombre que te ame como tú mereces y seas feliz. -dice Nataku.

-No creo jamás poder amar como te amo a ti Nataku. -son las últimas palabras de la chica y tomando el rostro del chico con sus manos lo besa en los labios fugazmente, luego sale del lugar corriendo entre sollozos, Nataku se queda parado en la vacía sala, es la segunda vez que le pasaba esto con la misma mujer pero ahora la sensación era mucho más compleja, no sabía si se sentía culpable o conmovido o… no le gustaba analizar las consecuencias de esa duda.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado, eh Serenity?. -suspira cargando a la bebé con sus dos brazos. -por eso desde este momento en mi vida no habrá más mujeres que Hotaru y tú. -le sonríe Nataku a su ahijada. -y claro, mi Fénix, ella siempre está conmigo, con nosotros. -termina él jugando con el colgante con forma de estrella roja que pende del cuello de la nena, después se aleja entrando en el ala del hospital en que Ami explica a los invitados los usos de un aparato de rayos "X".

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Diamante entra empujando la silla de Rei en el garaje y hablando con ella ya totalmente en alemán, a esas alturas los tres jóvenes japoneses eran perfectamente capaces de entender y hablar el idioma.

-Eso es todo preciosa, el estúpido engreído de Bernoldi se metió primero en la última vuelta, me venía cuidando de Moreno y de la nada salió Bernoldi y entró primero, no sabes la rabia que sentí al darme cuenta, los malditos me tendieron una trampa. -explica el piloto.

-Clama Dietr, no te pongas así. -lo tranquiliza Rei.

-Al menos no rompí mi promesa de estar entre los tres primeros, pero quería que mi racha de primer lugar no terminara al menos esta temporada, ya me imagino lo que pueden estar diciendo los malditos tabloides. -ruge Diamante llegando a la sala del garaje en que han sido citados por Artemis.

-Dietr, a mi no me importa lo que digan los tabloides, yo sé que tú eres un campeón, te he visto correr y sé que naciste para esto, en la pista haces magia, además un error lo comete cualquiera, hasta los genios. -clama ella tomando las manos del chico que sonríe. -no me gustaría que mi piloto favorito se presionara tanto que acabara por correr en malas condiciones.

-¿Sabes una cosa Reiko? Solo tú me haces sentir mejor, contigo a mi lado me creo capaz de todo. -con ternura el joven de cabello plateado acaricia la mejilla de Rei y mirándose en las pupilas moradas de la chica. -si gano este campeonato Reiko, me gustaría hacerte una petición muy importante para mí, algo que he querido pedirte desde que te conocí. -suplica el chico con un tono de sinceridad muy impropio de su temperamento orgulloso.

-¿Qué cosas?. -cuestiona ella.

-¿No adivinas?. -sonríe Diamante muy cerca de su rostro, acercándose cada vez más.

-¡Hey fuera de allí Schwarzmond!. -se oye la voz de alguien en la entrada del garaje haciendo que se pierda el encanto, Carlos Meiou llevando de la mano a una muy pálida Berjerite junto con Zafiro, las Müller , Karasuma y Rubeus aparecen en el lugar, Diamante molesto los mira entrar.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho ya que tienes el don de la inoportunidad Meiou?. -dice fastidiado Diamante.

-Muchos, es parte de mis encantos. -termina Carlos sentándose en el sillón y pasando su brazo por el respaldo al lado de la joven alemana. -pero ya te había dicho yo que a mi Itoko san se le respeta y que te alejes de ella.

-Charlie… vamos… no creo que lo que haga la señorita Reiko sea de nuestra incumbencia. -lo calma Berjerite.

-No, no linda, tú no sabes, hay por el mundo cada gente que debemos tener cuidado. -termina Carlos ante las risas de todos, Zafiro en silencio observa a su hermano y a Rei, no quiere sentir celos de Diamante pero con ella no puede evitar que por momentos le den unas ganas locas de partirle la cara a su hermano.

-A todo esto… ¿Alguien sabe por qué nos citó aquí "Thunder"?. -pregunta Karmesite.

-Ni idea hermana, solo nos dijo que quería que estuviéramos aquí y fue todo. -responde Calaverite.

-Eso debe ser por los pobres resultados de "Alguien" en sus carreras. -con ironía Carlos que no pierde oportunidad de molestar a Diamante. -por cierto, compré una importante revista de deportes y a que no saben quién sale en la portada… ¡Nada menos que el nuevo campeón de la F1 Enrico Bernoldi! Ya lo llaman en César de las pistas, que tipo, eso sí es correr. -presume Carlos la portada de la revista, Diamante lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Meiou, cállate. -lo recrimina Rei.

-No, no Itoko san, es verdad, me uní a su club de fans mira. -se abre la chamarra el chico mostrando la camisa con el rostro de Bernoldi, Dietr entonces se levanta del sillón y toma a Carlos del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Te diré algo maldito japonés! ¡Si sigues burlándote de mí entonces…

-¡Entonces qué Diamantito! ¡Qué!. -le responde en el mismo tono Carlos zafándose de él con un fuerte empujón.

-¡Dietr! ¡Meiou!. -dice la voz de Artemis llegando al lugar junto con Yuuto, la sola voz del campeón basta para calmar a todos, el elegante hombre del bastón camina hasta la sala. -creí haber dicho que los pleitos entre miembros de mi escudería estaban prohibidos. -serio él.

-Lo lamento "Thunder". -se excusa Diamante.

-No pasará de nuevo señor Hasegawa. -termina Carlos.

-Más vale para ambos. -con firmeza Artemis.

-Padre, ¿Para qué nos has citado aquí a todos?. -cuestiona Rei, el buen señor llega junto a la televisión y mira a su equipo.

-Para muchas cosas Reiko, pero se puede resumir así, estamos aquí para una felicitación, una aclaración y una lección. -dice el millonario.

-"Thunder" no entendemos bien. -reitera Rubeus.

-Ahora entenderán, la felicitación, es para el joven Meiou, desde el inicio de su temporada ha mantenido el constante de segundo y tercer lugar, aunque aún falta que nos regale un primer puesto para la escudería Hasegawa. -reitera Artemis.

-Gracias "Thunder" lo sé, me aplico en eso, y gracias por tus felicitaciones. -sonríe él.

-Cuando pases a la GP2 Meiou, tendrás tu prueba conmigo. -sonríe Zafiro.

-¡Súper!... ese será mi próximo reto. -termina el chico.

-La felicitación la quiero hacer extensiva a todo el equipo, y sobre todo a Reiko, estuve en junta con los accionistas de la empresa, y están muy asombrados de los resultados que tu agresiva propuesta ha tenido en "Stones Racing". -termina Artemis. -si sigues así aprobarán el proyecto a gran escala antes de Noviembre.

-Es una buena noticia Padre. -sonríe ella.

-Eso me lleva a la aclaración, ya que los he felicitado, me queda aclararles a todos, que aún nos falta mucho por lograr, si queremos que la Escudería Hasegawa sea no solo la mejor sino la más competitiva esta temporada, e incluso algunos de los patrocinadores han hecho aumentos y he oído que uno de los grandes, hablo de "Mobil" está buscando nueva imagen. -eso hizo sonreír a Rei sintiéndose satisfecha. -Ahora justamente que toco el tema de ese patrocinador debo aclarar lo siguiente, la escudería tiene tres valores que todo mundo debe poner en lo más alto ya que son el Honor, el Respeto y la Humildad que nos caracteriza como miembros de esta escudería; todos debemos comprometernos con el equipo al máximo, no importa que tan grandes sean los triunfos, no debemos dejar que nos llene la vanagloria y hay que seguirnos superando… ¿De acuerdo?. -prosigue Artemis.

-De acuerdo. -dicen todos a una voz llenos de la energía que el buen hombre emana.

-Y finalmente la lección… esa será en video, Yuuto, ¿Nos haces el favor?. -el hombre se acerca a la televisión del lugar y conecta una antigua videocasetera en la que coloca un antiguo casete VHS.

-"Thunder"…¿Vamos a ver otra vez videos de tus carreras pasadas?. -aburrido Diamante.

-No esta vez Dietr, vamos a ver un video del único corredor SS que alguien ha capturado en acción. -dice él provocando la atención de todos.

-¿El Señor Sexy?...creí que el video se había perdido. -comenta Karmesite.

-¿Quién es el señor sexy?. -pregunta Carlos.

-Un chico de un video de "Thunder" que encontramos mientras adecuábamos el garaje, vimos el video y las cuatro nos enamoramos de ese chico, "Thunder" le había puesto a ese video el título "SS" pero como el chico del video es muy guapo nosotras le pusimos "Señor Sexy". -explica Bergerite.

-Wow… me pondré celoso, un SS y además guapo. -dice Carlos molesto.

-Silencio Carlos, dejarnos ver. -lo recrimina Rei mientras en la pantalla aparecen lentamente las imágenes, las luces de la sala se apagaron mientras la pantalla se ponía azul para luego dar lugar a la pista del castillo, el cual se veía a la izquierda mientras la toma era desde lo más alto de los pits en donde se podía apreciar un auto monoplaza de hace varios años ya que por su forma se podía deducir que era de la F1, aquel auto arrancó desde el emparrillado y fácilmente alcanzó una velocidad exorbitante, llego a la primer curva la cual tomó sin problemas de hecho lo hizo con una gracia que sorprendió a todos los que miraban aquel video, luego llegó a la segunda curva pero sin bajar la velocidad en absoluto aceleró, llegando después a una serie de curvas consecutivas que pasó con ayuda de las cuentas de las curvas, lo más increíble era que solo usaba uno de los neumáticos delanteros para cada una, salió de la recta mientras un mecánico mostraba el cronometro lo que dejó helados a todos.

-¡Ese tiempo es mucho más bajo que el mío, y es por mucho!. -Dietr sintió un estupor en su cuerpo como si un rayo lo hubiera atravesado y quemado, la imagen pasó a la cabina del piloto del cual solo parte del casco y los brazos se veían, se notaba como viraba el volante.

-_¿Podrías mostrarnos esa especialidad tuya?. -_se oía por la radio, era la voz de Artemis hace unos 15 años, pero había algo interesante en el idioma, era japonés y no alemán, lo cual llamó la atención de Rei y Carlos quienes de todos además de Artemis, Akane y Yuuto fueron los únicos que comprendieron.

-Claro. -la voz del piloto se oía distorsionada debido a la pobre calidad del video, la toma se abrió y ahora se enfocó de nuevo la cámara que debía ir engarzada al auto por fuera, mostrando como antes de llegar a la última curva la cual era una "U" perfecta, hizo un drift mucho más que increíble sino fue…

-Perfecto. -Petzite analizó visualmente aquel movimiento. -el ángulo de giro de la frenada y el control fueron precisos.

-Es como si estuviese pintando sobre un lienzo, el pincel son las llantas y los trazos sus movimientos. -comenta Zafiro impresionado.

-No solo eso. -agregó Kalaverite. -ir a esa velocidad y no perder el control es imposible…

-Y el balance. -Karmesite mencionó. -no fue por lo bajo del auto, sino por cómo mantuvo alienados los neumáticos, eso es magia…

-Además-Bergerite finalizó. -ese piloto está muy por encima de un clase S ordinario.

- Ese hombre, es el único clase "SS" que se ha captado en video, al menos el único que he visto en todos mis años en F1. -dijo Rubeus.

-Nos gustaría saber quién es. -Karasuma preguntó deseosa, al igual que todos.

- Padre… ¿Quién es ese piloto?. -con ansiedad en su voz Rei, Artemis sonríe.

-¿No lo adivinas ya Reiko?... yo creo que sí, pero intentaré despejar tu duda. -dice Artemis mientras la carrera sigue en el video. -ese hombre era un héroe de las pistas, el mejor piloto que he visto en toda mi vida, con un gran futuro en la F1, habría sido el más grande de todos los tiempos, pero cuando le hice mi primer propuesta la rechazó, en el momento de este video, él estaba llegando al momento más alto de su técnica porque había encontrado el secreto para ser clase SS. -habló el hombre del bastón, Carlos y Diamante dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡El secreto para ser SS!. -con ansiedad en su voz, Artemis asintió.

-Así es, en ese video está ese secreto, obsérvenlo, analícenlo, mientras tanto, les diré algo de ese piloto. -comentó el mientras la imagen de la TV mostraba como el monoplaza se detenía en la zona de PITS y un Artemis mucho más joven caminaba hacia el auto con los técnicos. -ese hombre no es capaz de hacer lo que hace por su técnica, o por su velocidad, o por su control del auto, ni siquiera por su valor o su talento, ese piloto es un SS porque corre por lo único que vale la pena correr.

-¿Lo único que vale la pena?. -balbucea Diamante.

-Así es Dietr, en el momento que este video fue tomado, este hombre estaba luchando por traer a Alemania a su amada y a su hija, pero cuando todo parecía estar arreglado, un futuro prometedor como corredor de F1, una vida feliz al lado de una familia perfecta, la tragedia lo sorprendió, perdió a su "reina" y a su hermano casi al mismo tiempo, tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus sobrinos y dejar de lado sus sueños. -Carlos hizo la conexión al instante de oír "Reina" y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Rei, entonces el video muestra como el hombre sale del auto ayudado por los técnicos, se quita el casco, y su larga cabellera castaña cae con risos rebeldes por su espalda.

-¡Bien hecho Lancelot!. -se oye la voz de Artemis quien palmea la espalda del piloto del video, este gira la vista y los ojos azul verdosos de Ken Meiou se reflejan en la TV, Rei siente un estremecimiento, es la primer vez que mira al hombre que su madre amó de esa forma intensa y apasionada, tan real y tan vivo… instintivamente Carlos tensó sus manos lastimando a Bergerite, que lo mira asombrada.

-¿Qué tal lo hice "Thunder"?. -pregunta Ken en el video.

-Perfecto Meiou, empezaré a preocuparme por mi puesto de piloto estrella en la escudería. -dice otra voz, un hombre de cabello plateado con traje de piloto se acerca Ken y Artemis en la pantalla y estrecha la mano de Ken.

-¿Ese hombre es…?. -balbucea Diamante.

-Así es Dietr, es Papá. -sonríe Zafiro, los hermanos se miran al descubrir en la pantalla a su Padre.

-Olvidé decirles que Demian Schwarzmond y Ken Meiou se hicieron muy buenos amigos en ese tiempo. -sonríe Artemis a los dos chicos.

-¿Meiou?. -espantado Diamante. -¿Meiou?.

-Así es Schwarzmond, Meiou, ese hombre era mi tío. -dice con orgullo Carlos con una lágrima asomando a sus ojos, Diamante lo miró asombrado.

-Lancelot… Ginny, ¿Él es Lancelot?. -pregunta Zafiro comprendiendo todo, Rei sonríe tomando la mano del joven.

-Así es Sepphir, él es Lancelot. -asiente ella complacida. -el ejemplo de todo lo que deseamos lograr.

-Has hablado sabiamente hija, dejaré este video aquí, disponible y listo para todos Ustedes, el que desee analizarlo, estudiarlo y tratar de descubrir el secreto para volverse un clase "SS" puede hacerlo. -dice Artemis y acercándose al aparato detiene el video.

-Pero "Thunder"… ¿Tu no nos lo dirás?. -molesto Diamante.

-No lo haré Dietr, eso deben descubrirlo Ustedes mismos, quien primero lo logre, ese tendrá el acceso a superarse. -termina el hombre de cabello blanco. -eso era todo equipo, espero les haya sido útil, ahora todos pueden seguir con sus ocupaciones. -termina este, todos los chicos siguen entados en la sala, pensativos y callados. -¡Dije que pueden irse! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos trabajo!. -aplaude Artemis, entonces todos se activan y se dispersan, Carlos y Diamante se levantan al mismo tiempo intentado encender de nuevo la TV pero sus manos chocan una con otra, se lanzan una mirada asesina.

-Con permiso. -dice Carlos.

-Yo la usaré primero japonés. -molesto Diamante.

-¿Preocupado?... quizá te causó mucho impacto que mi tío fuera un SS, saber la herencia que llevo en mi sangre o el hecho de que es posible que llegues a SS solo que después que yo lo haga.

-¡Eso veremos enano!. -contestó Diamante molesto.

-Enano pero mejor dota…-

-¡¡Carlos Meiou!!-le cerró la boca Bergerite tomándolo del brazo, lo cual provocó la risas de todos.

-Bien Scwarzmond, úsalo tú primero que tienes más urgencia. -termina Carlos lanzándole el control remoto y tomando a Bergerite de la mano se aleja del lugar, el joven de cabello plata muy molesto se sienta en el sillón y recorre el video, está ansioso y desesperado…

-El secreto de un clase SS… ¡Juro que lo descubriré!. -dice Diamante con furia.

Zafiro empuja la silla de Rei hacia el lugar en que Rubeus y Karasuma trabajan en las adecuaciones del Porsche de Rei, y aprovecha para decirle:

-Es increíble todo esto Ginny, yo que sé de tus labios la historia de Ken Meiou con tu madre me he queda impactado.

-Yo aún más, eso nos compromete mucho, tenemos aún que seguir trabajando, yo sobretodo, quiero recuperarme, quiero volver a correr y ser un SS… solo un SS podrá vencerla… -dice Rei hablando casi consigo misma, Zafiro desea preguntar a qué se refiere con "Vencerla" pero no pregunta nada aún.

-De momento vas trabajando muy bien, el doctor Buhl dice que te adaptará un aparto de ortrosis para que dé fuerzas a las articulaciones, eso aumentará tus posibilidades de avances en la deambulación en un 70 por ciento, y te prometo que pronto, podrás saltar, correr… bailar… -sonríe él.

-Te prometo Sepphir, que en cuanto pueda bailar, mi primer baile será contigo. -dice ella, el chico se sonroja ante este comentario, pero no puede seguir porque Karasuma y su novio lo interrumpen.

-Rei sama, tiene que ver el prototipo de motor que fabriqué, venga aquí. -dice la pelirroja y se lleva la silla con la joven hacia la computadora en que Rubeus manipula algunos datos, dejando a Zafiro perdido en su ensueño.

-Conmigo… ella bailará conmigo… -murmura el chico con evidente alegría.

En la parte del taller, las hermanas Müller trabajan cada una en sus ocupaciones, mientras tanto Carlos Meiou se acerca a una de las ventanas y mira la pista de pruebas de aquel sitio, ahora todo lo ve diferente.

-¿Charlie?... ¿estás bien?. -pregunta la frágil y pálida chica alemana tomándolo del hombro.

-Bien Bergie, solo conmovido, ver a mi tío de esa forma, es decir, siempre supe que era un genio en las pistas, pero saber que casi dejó su carrera en F1 por mi hermana y por mí, me hace sentir que lo quiero aún más, es mi héroe. -sonríe él.

-Sin duda él debe sentirse tan orgulloso como tú, desde donde esté, al verte ganar. -sonríe ella, Carlos toma la mano delgada de la chica enferma y la besa.

-Gracias por eso que dices linda, me das ánimos, ahora tengo triple motivo para seguirme esforzando, poner en su lugar al engreído de Diamantito, honrar la memoria de mi tío…

-Esos son solo dos. -dice Bergerite.

-Y el tercero, dedicarle mis triunfos a mi mejor amiga, tú. -sonríe Carlos, la chica llorosa se abraza de él.

-Gracias. -le dice llorando en su hombro.

-Pero a cambio vas a ponerle los mismos ánimos que yo a tu tratamiento… ¿Hecho?. -pregunta Carlos.

-Hecho. -sonríe llorando ella, a lo lejos Artemis observa todas las escenas, le gusta ver así a su equipo, y solo una frase atina a formarse en sus labios.

-Ginny y Lancelot. -pensó "Thunder" -tienen unos descendientes muy dignos de portar esos nombres. -una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se alejaba junto con Yuuto de regreso a la mansión apoyado en su bastón.

**Tokio Japón.**

Nataku llega a la mansión Yamada y luego de cerrar la puerta atraviesa la sala de su casa y abre lentamente la puerta que comunica al comedor, alcanzando a escuchar la charla de su hermana por teléfono.

-Sí, entiendo todo lo que me dices Kaolinet, sé que estas desesperada por la forma como Kakyuu quiere huir, pero nosotras no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo… ¿Dices que ella le confesó sus sentimientos a Nataku?... ¿Y Él?... -pregunta por el teléfono, Nataku escucha todo atentamente. -claro, es una pena, a mi me hubiera gustado más que a nadie que él se decidiera a intentar algo y rehacer su vida, entiendo que por más que me duela el amaba mucho a su esposa, pero tiene que entender que hay cosas que no tienen solución, que es joven y tiene derecho a la felicidad, si bien esta no llega de golpe, si puede llegar poco a poco, más si es con una chica como tú hija que sé que tiene la sensibilidad y el corazón para ayudarlo… si entiendo… sé que tienes miedo de que ella termine deprimiéndose de nuevo e intente algo… pero ten calma… Kakyuu es joven y sabrá reponerse… ¿Cuándo dices que se va?... lo lamento, dile que lo lamento y que espero que le sirva para olvidar… nos vemos después, mantenme informada. -cuelga Chikane el teléfono y se sienta en una silla del comedor.

-¿Hablabas con la señora Hino?. -pregunta Nataku sentándose frente su hermana.

-No te sentí llegar. -dice ella. -si, Kaolinet me habló para pedirme un favor.

-¿Qué favor?.

-Que te suplicara que hablaras con Kakyuu para que no se vaya. -lanza Chikane, él la mira impactado.

-Creo que la señorita Hino es una mujer adulta dueña de sus actos y lo que haga con su vida no me concierne. -molesto él.

-Nataku, en verdad me sorprende lo egoísta que puedes llegar a ser a veces, a estas alturas no me hagas creer que no sabes por qué Kakyuu Hino se va de Japón. -lanza su hermana mirándolo recriminante.

-¿Y tengo yo la culpa?. -estalla Nataku.

-De lo que ella siente por ti no, claro, pero de echar a perder dos vidas por aferrarte a un absurdo recuerdo sin sentido sí. -salta Chikane Yamada.

-¡No te permito que llames de esa forma a lo que yo siento por Rei!. -se molesta Nataku golpeando con su puño la mesa.

-No me estoy burlando si es lo que crees, te he dicho ya que respeto lo que sentías por tu esposa, independientemente de que no lo aceptara, y entiendo que digas que no amarás a nadie como ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que no entiendo es que no te des una oportunidad de hacer felices a otros aunque tú digas de momento que ya no lo serás jamás, esa chica está muy mal, se siente culpable de amarte, y sus sentimientos son verdaderos y sinceros, te quiere desinteresadamente y te lo ha demostrado, ahora su madre tiene miedo de que caiga en lo mismo de hace dos años.

-¿Qué le ocurrió hace dos años?. -pregunta Nataku.

-Un tipo desalmado la engañó, la enamoró deliberadamente cuando ellos vivían en Francia y después se fue con otra mujer, pero antes de eso la robó y la lastimó, era uno de esos tipos sin escrúpulos que abundan por allí, y la pobre chica terminó hundida en una fuerte depresión que la llevó a intentar acabar con su vida… tu que sabes lo que se siente perder a quien amas la entenderás, por eso cuando ella venía a visitarme por las tardes me hablaba mucho de eso, de cómo se sentía en esos momentos difíciles y lo que aprendió, por eso te ayudaba a ti, sentía que así evitaba que otros cometieran sus errores. -explica Chikane, ante las palabras de su hermana Nataku sigue callado y pensativo. -Kakyuu pensaba que nada en la vida iba a sanar su corazón del todo hasta que te conoció a ti, ¿Sabes que me dijo un día?... que tu salvación era ahora la razón de su vida, y que haría todo por ayudarte a superar tu pena.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes sobre lo que ella sentía por mí?... nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas.

-Porque no me correspondía hacerlo, no quiero que creas que dicto tus actos. -con estudiada paciencia Yamada sin que su hermano descubra la falsedad de aquellas palabras. -pero ahora debo decírtelo porque creo que la vida de una buena mujer que te ama está en riesgo, Kaolinet está desesperada, lejos de su familia Kakyuu puede volver a recaer.

-¿Y qué se supone que yo haga?. -pregunta Nataku, Chikane Yamada puede leer en las pupilas doradas del joven que ya ha logrado su cometido, no en balde ella conocía el buen corazón de este chico que amaba como a su hijo, sabía desde un inicio que solo de esta forma su plan con las Hino tendría resultados.

-Pedirle que no se vaya. -dice ella.

-Pero si lo hago ella podría pensar que entre los dos existe algo, algo que yo no puedo asegurarle porque sería mentira.

-Es mentira ahora Nataku, pero yo sé que si tú te dieras una oportunidad, una chica como Kakyuu podría ayudarte a superar tu dolor, no digo que hoy o mañana, pero si digo que al menos no cierres tu corazón, se que si eres sincero con ella y se lo dices así, no se negaría a darte y darse un tiempo, sólo te pido que no la dejes ir. -termina la mujer rubia sacudiendo de los hombros a Nataku. -hermano por favor… no dejes que alguien sufra más, si tú crees que no puedes ser feliz nunca más, no seas tan egoísta para no hacer feliz a una chica de buen corazón. -Nataku mira a su hermana, confundido y dudoso, y sin decirle nada sale corriendo de la mansión dando un fuerte portazo que resuena por la estancia. Chikane se acerca a la ventana y levantando la cortina mira como el "Tiger" se pierde en las calles de Tokio, Yamada toma su celular y marca un número conocido.

-¿Kaolinet?...hice mi parte del trato, Nataku va para allá, dile a tu hija que el resto es cosas suya, y que por favor no desaproveche el estado anímico en que va mi hermano para terminar lo que iniciamos.

_-No sé si sea agradable preguntar cuál es el costo de esto Chikane. -_se oye la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-El costo tu hija y tú ya lo saben, quiero que Rei Hino desparezca de la vida y recuerdos de Nataku de una vez por todas. -dice con odio desmedido Yamada.

-_Eso dalo por hecho, a más tardar dentro de un año, estaremos festejando el compromiso matrimonio de mi hija con tu hermano, te lo prometo. -_cuelga el teléfono la señora Hino, Chikane se limita a sonríe maquiavélicamente, sabe el valor que una promesa de su cómplice tiene.

-Al fin, Rei Hino dejará de ser una piedra en mi zapato. -termina la mujer y acercándose a una mesa lateral, toma una copa, sirve algo de vino y bebe el contenido de un sorbo.

Serena Tsukino mira sonriente como su Padre y Tamahome Chiba tienen una leve disputa esa noche por ver cuál de los dos ayuda a expulsar el aire luego de comer a la pequeña Serenity, mientras termina de ordenar unos papeles de información sobre casos de niños que aspiran a ingresar al hospital, ahora que se ha repuesto desea retomar de nuevo sus actividades, pero a la empresa por más que desee regresar, el miedo a Yamada se lo impide, desde que es madre este miedo a aumentado, sabe que su hija es un medio más para que esa mujer sin escrúpulos la domine y la quiere mantener lo más lejos posible de Serenity.

-Vamos Chiba, dame a mi princesita, tu ni siquiera sabes cómo cargarla. -dice Taichi.

-¿Y no me digas que tu sí Tsukino?.

-Claro, yo cargué a mi Serena y mi mujer me enseñó cómo se hace esto, tú la cargas como a un niño, no con la delicadeza que merece, claro, tú con Darien solo eso aprendiste. -intenta quitársela Taichi.

-¡No te la daré!... tan abuelo soy yo como tú. -se niega Tamahome Chiba y la bebé llora un poco.

-Ya basta a los dos, a la nena la cuido yo. -se las quita Luna y los dos señores se quedan viendo como se la lleva. -niña Serena, iré a dormir a la nena para que siga con su trabajo.-Agrega la buena mujer.

-No lo hagas Luna, la dormiré yo, puedo seguir arriba en la computadora. -añade ella y sube junto con Luna las escaleras tomando su computadora. -buenas noches papá, tío Tamahome.-dice y se aleja.

-Que te parece Tsukino, ahora por tu culpa ninguno de los dos tendrá a la niña. -ofendido Tamahome. -¿Un pokar?. -ofrece sacando las cartas.

-Antes de eso, ¿Has hablado con Darien ya sobre el hombre ese… el actor?. -dice Taichi.

-No. He creído que los chicos no merecen que arruinemos su felicidad con la niña con esas cosas. -confiesa Tamahome. -he hablado con él sobre la fortuna de mi familia y la idea de nombrar a la niña como heredera, pero del actor nada.

-Tampoco me agrada el tema, pero creo que tu hijo debe saberlo por precaución, ¿Qué tal si al tipo ese se le ocurre volver?. -añade Taichi Tsukino, en ese momento Darien llega a la casa llevando un gran conejo de peluche.

-Papá, tío Taichi, regresé… ¿Dónde está Serena y mi hija?... ¿Están arriba?. -pregunta el joven y hace el intento de subir la escalera.

-Darien hijo… antes de que vayas, Taichi y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirte. -explica Tamahome, Darien se acerca a los dos hombres que lo miran seriamente.

-Díganlo entonces. -invita el chico sentándose en el sillón.

-Es… es sobre ese actor… Thalassa. -el rostro de Darien se ensombrece en cuanto su Padre y su tío lo nombran y poco a poco más y más conforme le narran lo que deseaban que supiera, su mano presiona el muñeco de peluche como único medio de descargar su ira.

Arriba Serena termina de dormir a su pequeña cantándole una canción de cuna mientras la arrulla caminando por la habitación, Luna termina de acomodar la cuna y las mantas de la bebé, cuando Serena se acerca y besa la frente de la nena.

-Buenas noches mi pequeña, duerme bien, que tus ángeles te cuiden… tías… mamá… Rei… velen el sueño de mi bebé. -dice Serena como en una plegaria mientras recuesta a la pequeñita y la tapa amorosamente, luego abraza a Luna. -¿Verdad que es un milagro Luna?

-Lo es mi niña, todo lo bueno volvió a casa con esta bebé. -termina la buena señora. -iré a traerle un té antes de que se vaya a la cama. -dice y sale de la habitación, Serena se acerca a la mesa y enciende una lámpara, toma sus papeles y prende su laptop dispuesta a seguir trabajando, espera que esta encienda mientras revisa la lista de pacientes con solicitud para entrar en el programa de la fundación y luego se conecta a internet, espera que aparezca la página de inicio, luego mira la pantalla y sus ojos se detienen en la noticia de espectáculos que llenaba las pantallas de todas las páginas.

-"_Escáldalo amoroso en París, Owen Thalassa, el famoso actor griego-japonés que está conquistando Europa, protagonizó un altercado esta mañana en un set de grabación de su próxima película, cuando una chica golpeó a su coestrella Kathy Thompson en el rostro, la desconocida, que hemos identificado como Haruka Tenou, una joven japonesa que creemos es uno de los amores que el actor dejó en su país de origen, ¿Será esto el inicio de un triángulo amoroso?... ¿Tendrá la chica japonesa motivos para celar al actor? ¿Habrá romance con Kathy Thompson?". _-el rostro de Serena se va volviendo cada vez mas furioso conforme lee las noticias en su computadora, no puede evitar una rabia sorda morderla por dentro y sentir que un nudo se forma en su garganta, Owen en Europa, y no sólo eso, Haruka estaba también allí… ¿Desde cuándo?... ¿Por eso Owen no regresó por ella?... Claro, si Haruka estaba con él eso debió ser… ¿Y esa actriz qué tenía que ver con él?... Dos mujeres peleando por Owen, ¿Tan pronto él la había olvidado? el solo pensamiento la llenó de ira y sin saber qué lanzó al suelo los papeles sobre la mesa y se tiró a llorar sobre esta, tan abstraída estaba que no escuchó la puerta al ser abierta y los pasos de Darien que se acercó a ella.

-Serena… ¿Qué te pasa?. -dice él acariciando su cabeza, ella se sobresalta al verlo hincado a su lado.

-Nada… nada… -dice nerviosamente limpiando sus lágrimas e intentando cerrar la computadora, pero Darien le detiene la mano y gira el aparato para mirarlo, Serena baja la vista y presiona sus manos desesperadamente, los ojos azules de Darien se llenan de ira al darse cuenta de todo, y es él quien de golpe cierra la computadora.

-¿Así que es por eso? ¿Por Thalassa?... ¿¡Por qué lloras por él!?. -dice Darien sujetándola de los hombros, ella lo mira asombrada de su reacción. -¡Ese tipo ya no tiene nada que ver contigo ni lo tendrá jamás! ¡Entiendes!. -la sacude él molesto.

-¡Suéltame!. -se revuelve Serena en sus brazos y lo empuja con fuerza por el pecho. -¡Qué te sucede! ¡Tú no eres quién para prohibirme sentir lo que siento! ¡Además ya sabías lo de Owen, yo siempre he sido sincera contigo!.

-¿Y crees que me debo quedar tranquilo si mi mujer llora por otro tipo? ¿Eso quieres?. -insiste Darien tomándola de la muñeca, molesto, como ella jamás lo vio antes, hasta que el llanto de la bebé los hace reaccionar a ambos, Darien suelta la mano de Serena que corre a ver a la niña y la abraza.

-Calma pequeña… calma… -dice acunándola en sus brazos, Darien entonces entiende que perdió la razón y preocupado se acerca a Serena.

-Serena… discúlpame… no sé lo que me pasó… de verdad… -intenta él tocarla pero ella se retira con la bebé aun llorando.

-Solo vete de aquí Darien, por favor. -le die ella ofendida; él baja la vista y sale lentamente de la habitación, entonces Serena llora en silencio abrazando a su hija, la niña también llora como si entendiera la tristeza de su madre, y Serena la acuna lentamente intentando calmarse, pero no lo logra, en su alma luchan sentimientos encontrados, ya no sabe si la lastima más la noticia que leyó o la reacción de Darien… y ya no quiere pensar, solo abraza a su bebé y llora, llora porque ya no puede más con ese sentimiento, entonces por primera vez desde que lo hizo, se pregunta si no habrá sido un error casarse con Darien…

**Bueno chicos, nos reportamos con el capítulo nuevo de SRR como todos los fines de semana agradeciendo su apoyo y constancia en esta historia que nos llena de emoción, adrenalina y pasión poder escribir, esperamos ya nuestros lectores que estaban indignados por la desaparición de la Liga de Aces nos hayan perdonado, prometemos un resurgimiento maravilloso y además sabemos que cada vez se acerca más el día del renacimiento del fénix.**

**Susy Tortoise nuestra lectora mas asidua nos anuncia la feliz creación del club anti pelirrojas para quien quiera pertenecer con Marta Tiger como vicepresidenta, sabemos que más luego de este capítulo ese club tendrá muchas solicitudes, así que ánimo; como bien dicen los lectores en sus reviews, las cosas en Alemania no están nada bien y el pleito de los hermanos Schwarzmond por Reiko está tocando límites insospechados que estallarán en cualquier minuto, además, el secreto para ser un SS se ha revelado, ¿Quién lo logrará primero? ¿Meiou? ¿Reiko? ¿Dietr?...por otro lado en Japón parece que alguien se está dando cuenta de sus errores, ¿Cuánto más resistirá Serena?...todo esto y más solo está en las maquiavélicas mentes de sus dos escritores favoritos; nos vemos la semana que viene y ¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!.**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli**


	16. Chapter 15: El arma de doble filo

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 15**

**Mansión Hino, Tokio Japón.**

El GTR rojo avanza por la calle de la adinerada colina haciendo un drift perfecto de detiene en el cancel plateado del lugar, Nataku Yamada baja del auto y camina hacia el lugar llamando con insistencia, una voz le contesta por un aparato.

-_Mansión Hino, ¿A quien buscaba?._

-A la señorita Hino…Kakyuu Hino.-dice Nataku, un silencio prolongado que lo exaspera.

-_Lo lamentamos señor pero la señorita no puede recibirle, está saliendo de viaje y…_

-¡ESCUCHE! ¡HABLARÉ CON ELLA ASI TENGA QUE DERRIBAR CON MI AUTO ESTE MALDITO CANCEL! ¡ASÍ QUE ÁBRALO YA!.-ruge el chico molesto golpeando con su puño las rejas plateadas, hasta que un auto blanco se detiene dentro del lugar y de él baja un correcto chofer que abre la puerta a la joven que vistiendo un traje sastre color lila con una mascada sujetando sus cabellos rojizos sale del auto, Nataku al verla se calma un poco, ella camina hacia la baranda mientras el chofer la abre, luego le hace un ademán al empleado que se retira, una vez sin el impedimento del cancel, el chico de cabello plateado camina hacia ella.

-¿Nataku?...¿Qué haces aquí?.-dice Kakyuu con muy bien fingida sorpresa quitándose la mascada del cabello, su pelo rojizo se mueve desordenado por el viento.

-Chikane me dijo que…que te ibas…-dudoso él.

-Eso ya lo sabías.-habla la joven lentamente.

-Si es solo que…yo…-insiste él.- quería hablar contigo.

-La última vez nos dijimos todo según creo.-reitera Kakyuu, Nataku la toma de la mano.

-No todo, necesito decirte algo más, yo no quiero hacerte sufrir, no quiero que por mi causa tu padezcas.-insiste él, la chica pelirroja sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de él.

-No es tu culpa no amarme, y sufrir es parte de la vida, estoy acostumbrada, todos mis amores y mis ilusiones terminan siempre con dolor, pero sé cómo acabar con eso, así que no te culpes, no hace falta.-Nataku se alarma al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Terminar con eso?...entonces…¿Era verdad lo que dijo su hermana?...esta pobre chica era capaz de…

-Kakyuu, ¿Qué pasa si te pido que te quedes?.-se atreve el chico cuyo corazón sensible y siempre deseoso de proteger a alguien estaba sintiendo mucha pena por esa pobre creatura.

-Te diría que no, porque no quiero que este dolor dure más, no es justo para ti ni para mí.-explica con tranquilidad ella.

-No entiendes.-dice Nataku tomando la otra mano de ella.-Chikane me dijo que luego de todo el dolor que he pasado debería ser más sensible al dolor de los demás, y tiene razón, he sido muy egoísta, mi alma está herida por una pena que jamás cicatrizará, pero no por eso deseo herir a los demás, Kakyuu, tu sabes cómo amo aún el recuerdo de Rei .-los ojos rojizos de la chica tienen un destello de ira al escuchar las palabras de Nataku, que se encubre bastante bien.-y es por la forma como tú lo has entendido siempre y porque sé que la querías al igual que yo por lo que te diré esto, quiero que te quedes, quiero que me ayudes a seguir con mi vida y quiero que poco a poco nos conozcamos más…no quiero cerrarme a nada, y no sé si pueda prometerte que este sentimiento de simpatía, cariño y deseo de protegerte se convierta en algo más en el futuro, pero si te dijera que lo intentaré y que quiero que me ayudes a intentarlo…¿te quedarías?-pregunta él, Kakyuu lo mira sonriente y con sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Estás seguro Nataku?...yo no quiero forzarte a nada, no quiero que te sientas obligado por las atenciones que tuve contigo, me dolería que solo me dijeras esto por compromiso y…-pero la chica no puede terminar porque Nataku acorta la distancia entre los dos y la besa fugazmente en los labios, es un beso rápido, casi una caricia, que deja a Kakyuu con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Te parece que eso es mentira?.-le dice Nataku, ella llorando se abraza del pecho de él escondiendo su rostro en su hombro, el chico cierra los ojos y corresponde al abrazo.-quiero intentarlo Kakyuu, necesito intentarlo, y creo que nadie me puede ayudar más que tú.-dice esas palabras con los ojos cerrados como si repitiera una consigna.

-Nataku…Gracias…te prometo que seré paciente, que no te obligaré a nada, que respetaré el recuerdo de…mi hermana…-dice ella con un cambio en su voz que pasa inadvertido para Nataku.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te irás?.-pregunta aún abrazado de ella el chico.

-No me iré, jamás me iré de tu lado, jamás.-reitera ella abrazándolo con fuerza como si temiera que quien se fuera sería él, y en medio de aquel lugar los dos jóvenes siguen abrazados, dentro de la mansión Hino, una cortina se abre en una de las ventanas superiores, y la mujer de largo cabello rojizo mira con ojos entornados la lejana silueta de la pareja, lleva un celular en su mano.

-Si Chikane, los veo ahora, está abrazando a Kakyuu, todo ha salido justo como lo teníamos planeado.-son las últimas palabras de Kaolinet Hino, hasta que siente una presencia a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién está abrazando a Kakyuu?-dice la voz dura y firme del senador Hino, su esposa se espanta cerrando de golpe el celular.

-¡Keitaro!...cariño…no te sentí llegar…-aterrada la pelirroja, el senador aparta la cortina y mira la misma escena que su esposa en la entrada de la reja y su ceño se frunce con molestia, sus ojos azules se llenan de ira.

-¿Es ese el esposo de Rei?...¿El joven Yamada? ¿Qué hace con Kakyuu?...¡Qué hace con ella!.-ruge Keitaro con su temperamento Hino estallando de furia.

-¡Cálmate!...sabías que ella trabajaba en la fundación, no te apreció mal cuando te lo dijimos, sabías que ayudó al joven Yamada cuando estuvo en peligro y sabías que eran amigos.

-¡Amigos Kaolinet! …esto es mucho más que amigos y no me parece que el esposo de mi hija corteje ahora a Kakyuu.-lleno de furia Keitaro.

-¿Y qué tendría de malo?...Rei está muerta, Nataku no tiene compromiso y es libre, Kakyuu es una chica joven y con derecho a enamorarse, tú y yo hablamos de buscarle un esposo.

-¡Pero no Nataku Yamada!.

-Creo querido que lo que te molesta es solo convencionalismos y el miedo a la crítica, es todo, porque después de todo esa relación no tiene nada de malo, Nataku es un buen chico, de una buena familia, y además Kakyuu lo ama…¿Quieres que con tus intransigencias pase otra vez lo de Francia?.-cuestiona Kaolinet a su marido, Keitaro a la sola mención de este hecho parece calmarse.-si se lo prohíbes y te portas tan autoritario como siempre corremos el riesgo de que se repita…Keitaro…no cometas con Kakyuu los mismo errores que con Rei, déjala ser feliz.-suplica la mujer pelirroja sabiendo muy bien que cuerdas jalar en el ánimo de su marido.-solo escucha por favor Keitaro.-lo jala ella del brazo hasta un sillón en donde comienza a hablarle de forma reposada, hasta que poco a poco el ceño fruncido de Keitaro Hino va desapareciendo.

**Hamburgo Alemania.**

El Porsche negro se detiene cerca de una zona residencial de la ciudad alemana, por las calles de poco tránsito se ve a algunas personas ir y venir en aquel lugar en que seguramente vivían muchas familias; las casas son elegantes y acogedoras, con sus techos azules o blancos, sus jardines perfectamente podados. Del lado del copiloto baja el atractivo joven de cabello azul intenso y abre la puerta del conductor, Rei Hino usando unas muletas, sale del auto, Zafiro intenta ayudarla, pero ella se lo impide.

-Yo puedo sola Sepphir, escuchaste al doctor Buhl, mucho ejercicio para que mis músculos se acostumbren de nuevo.-dice ella y apoyada en los aparatos se pone de pié y comienzan a avanzar, Zafiro cierra la puerta del auto.

-Creo Ginny que el conducir estos autos adaptados ayudó mucho a tu rehabilitación, cuando conducías con las manos seguramente involuntariamente forzabas los músculos de las piernas como por reflejo, eso ayudó a que se conectaran de nuevo los caminos neuronales.-explica el médico.

-¿Me trajiste aquí solo para hablarme de por qué crees que pude caminar de nuevo Sepphir?.-pregunta ella mientras atraviesan la calle.

-No Ginny, no solo a eso, te traje aquí porque encontré algo que te gustará ver.-sonríe él.

-¿Y qué es?.-cuestiona ella.

-Eso.-señala él la casa de techo rojo, con un gusto exquisito, una vivienda que destacaba del resto de las de aquel vecindario por tener labrado en el cancel de entrada un escudo que deja a Rei paralizada, un casco de caballero y una corona enlazadas, y tras la reja, un hermoso jardín de rosas de todos colores.

-Esto…es…-balbucea la chica.

-Esto Ginny, es Glastonbury, el lugar que Lancelot y Guinever habían preparado para ser felices como en la leyenda, esta es la casa que Ken Meiou había comprado para traer a tu madre y a ti a vivir.-explica el chico.

-Como…-su voz se quiebra un poco.-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?.

-Le pregunté a "Thunder", al parecer Ken Meiou le encargó venderla luego del accidente de tu madre, ya que jamás regresó aquí, le pregunté y me dijo en dónde estaba la casa, quería traerte porque vi tu reacción luego de ver ese video.-explica Zafiro, en ese momento de la casa sale una familia, el hombre joven y rubio, la chica de cabello castaño, una nena de unos seis años va de la mano de su Padre igual de rubia que él y la madre carga a un bebé, sonriendo y charlando llegan a la puerta, abren el cancel y cruzando al lado de Zafiro y Rei se acercan a una camioneta estacionada fuera, al pasar la nena le sonríe a Rei y ella caricia la cabeza de la niña, la familia sube a su auto y este se aleja, los ojos de Rei se llenan de lágrimas conmovida por aquello.

-Una familia…allí vive una familia…como debimos vivir nosotros si esa maldita de Yamada no se interpone en la vida de mi madre.-termina con furia apretando las muletas, tanto que casi cae, Zafiro la detiene en sus brazos y la ayuda a llegar de regreso al auto, Rei se deja ayudar y una vez que sube al Porsche, ella arranca el auto y toma camino hacia una de las autopistas de la bella ciudad alemana saliendo directo a la zona cercana al lago Alster interior, se detiene de golpe cerca de un parque y baja del auto, Zafiro se apresura a bajar con ella y los dos caminan por los verdes prados, hasta llegar a una banca, allí se sientan en silencio, ella deja sus aparatos de ortrosis recargados en la banca, los ojos de Rei están hinchados de llanto, el discreto joven no ha dicho una sola palabra prudentemente el todo el trayecto.

-Lamento haber estallado así Sepphir.-dijo ella con voz débil.

-Ginny, siento en verdad haberte causado pena, no era lo que deseaba.-angustiado el médico, ella llorosa niega con la cabeza.

-No eres tú Sepphir, es…todo…todo lo que me la recuerda a "Ella" y a todos los que de alguna forma me lastimaron en el pasado, el mes que viene se cumplirá un año desde que…morí…y creo que a pesar de todo aún no logro recuperarme del todo, no sé si algún día llegue a superar el miedo, el dolor, la traición de quienes amé para poderme vengar como corresponde, como "Ella" lo hizo, sin remordimientos ni escrúpulos-añade la joven.

-Ginny, desde el día que te vi por primera vez creí leer algo en tus ojos, mucha pena y sufrimiento, me intrigó sobremanera eso, saber qué había ocurrido en tu pasado que tanto te había lastimado, más que físicamente, en tu alma, en tu corazón.-añade amorosamente Zafiro tomando las manos de ella.-en ese momento no quise preguntar, pensé que no tenía derecho, pero después, cuando nos volvimos…amigos…-termina Zafiro Schwarzmond como si aquella palabra le doliera.-tuve tantas veces el deseo de preguntarte por tu pasado, pero siempre me frenaba el temor de causarte pena y más que nada que pensaras que quizá no me concierne saberlo.

-No es eso Sepphir, si fuera solo el dolor debía estar acostumbrada.-reitera Rei.

-Quizá si te atreves a decírmelo a mí, a hablarme con la verdad, a contarme sobre tu pasado, pueda aliviarte, se que el dolor no se supera del todo, pero si te cierras por completo a hablarlo solo te dolería más….-el chico toma con sus manos el rostro de la joven japonesa mirándola con toda la dulzura que su amor contenido y silencioso podía dejar salir por sus ojos azules.-vamos Ginny, deja de llorar, no guardes más para ti sola ese dolor, yo estoy a tu lado, me puedes contar lo que sea.-Rei se siente conmovida por este gesto del médico, y entonces por primer vez en casi un año de padecer sola, se decide a hacerlo.

-Todo comenzó cuando yo era pequeña, con la muerte de mi madre…una mujer la asesinó…y yo recuerdo cada parte de ese día como una maldita película grabada en mi mente, la forma como desperté cuando no sentí su aura, saber que murió, el funeral, las palabras de tía Serenity, y…el "Vulcano" hecho añicos con el dije del fénix enredado en la carrocería retorcida.-explica ella con ira.-desde ese día juré por el recuerdo de mamá que iba a volverme una buena corredora y a buscar a esa mujer que la asesinó a ella y a mis tías, para vengarme. Por eso comencé en este mundo de las carreras y de la velocidad.

-¿Y supiste quién era esa mujer?.-cuestiona Zafiro.

-No. Ella me engañó todo el tiempo, se hizo pasar por alguien más y entró a mi vida sin que yo sospechara quien era ni lo que deseaba, poco a poco me fue debilitado, quitándome lo que era importante para mí y me hacía fuerte, mi empresa, mi familia…y finalmente, me engañó también con algo más, hizo que me enamorara de su hermano y lo usó a él para debilitarme también, para hacerme vulnerable y fácil de vencer.-con furia mal contenida ella apretando los puños sobre sus piernas.

-¿Nataku?.-pronuncia Zafiro ese nombre que le dolía tanto decir, ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Si, Nataku es su hermano, él y esa mujer me engañaron, me hizo creer que me amaba, que en verdad estaba enamorado de mí, al grado de que…-las lágrimas corren por las mejillas pálidas de la joven.-al grado de que le creí todo, pensé que era sincero, le entregué sin condición todo mi cariño sin saber que todo el tiempo fue un engaño y que actuó calculadamente junto con su hermana preparando el momento en que fuera más vulnerable para asesinarme.-narra ella.

-Eso es horrible, ¿Cómo alguien puede jugar así con los sentimientos de otra persona?.-se ofende Zafiro.

-Tampoco lo creí capaz, pero los hermanos Yamada no tienen sentimientos, y si los tienen, son capaces de inhibirlos en aras de su venganza, e incluso, llegar al límite de arrastrar a ella a mi propia hermana llenándola de sentimientos negativos hacia mí al grado de que ella misma ayudó a planear esa carrera en la cual me accidenté.-sin ocultar su dolor ella se abraza del pecho de Zafiro llorando convulsamente, el chico la recibe en sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza, sin desfallecer ante la emoción que lo embarga al sentirla desprotegida y débil, buscado su apoyo.

-¿Entonces no fue un accidente del todo?...¿Alguien deliberadamente quería asesinarte? -cuestiona él.

-Sí, la misma mujer que asesinó a mi madre, la "Corredora Fantasma" y la hermana de mi esposo, eran la misma persona.-Zafiro siente un agudo dolor en el pecho al escucharla decir aquellas palabras…¿Su esposo?...¿A ese grado llegó el engaño del tal Nataku?.-y lo que más me duele es que me dejé envolver en la trampa por ellos tres sin darme cuenta y estuve a punto de morir, de no ser por Karasu…por Harima.-se corrige Rei.-no estaría viva, por eso desde que me di cuenta de todo he luchado por salir adelante, porque espero regresar un día a Japón y hacer pagar en la medida de sus culpas a las tres personas que más me han hecho daño en mi vida, a Chikane y Nataku Yamada…y a Serena Tsukino…mi hermana…-explica ella, Zafiro decide que lo más prudente es no seguirla cuestionando, ya habría tiempo, además ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo al hablar con él de ese pasado.-ahora todas las personas que amé alguna vez creen que he muerto, y es mejor que lo crean así, además en cierta forma es verdad…Rei Hino murió.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas Ginny, pero sobretodo, esa fuerza desconocida que nadie nos explicábamos jamás y que te hacía lograr milagros.-termina el médico acariciando la cabeza de la chica, entonces ella se da cuenta de la posición en que se haya y se retira de los brazos de Zafiro sonrojada.

-Lamento haber llorado de esta forma Sepphir…mojé de lágrimas tu camisa.- apenada la chica trata de secar con su mano la humedad, pero él la detiene.

-Ginny, si yo pudiera, atraparía en mi pecho todas las lágrimas que te queda por llorar en tu vida, lo único que deseo, es verte feliz, que nada ni nadie te haga daño más.-explica el chico atrapando la mano de ella, los ojos amatista de Rei se reflejan en las pupilas azules del chico y puede leer en ellas una grande e intensa emoción que antes jamás había notado, y la hace temblar, el se acerca cada vez más a su rostro, la joven cierra los ojos, presintiendo lo que va a pasar, pero los labios de Sepphir Schwarzmond se posan levemente sobre su frente en un tierno beso, cuando ella abre los ojos solo ve el rostro sonriente del chico que sujeta sus manos.-ahora te admiro mucho más por todo lo que me has contado, y te prometo que no defraudaré tu confianza, al contrario, juro que estaré contigo siempre y que te ayudaré en esa venganza contra esas personas que tanto daño te hicieron.-acaricia Zafiro el rostro pálido de la chica japonesa.

-Ya lo haces Sepphir, de todas las personas que he encontrado aquí, además de Artemis, eres quien más me ha ayudado y quien más aprecio, tienes un lugar muy importante en mi corazón.-declara ella sonriente.

-Creo que nos hemos tardado más tiempo del debido, Schneider se molestará porque llegaremos tarde a la terapia, quizá hoy te quiten las muletas y puedas comenzar a usar bastón.-explica el médico ayudándola a ponerse en pié y caminando por el mismo sendero del parque hasta el Porsche negro de Rei.

-Sepphir…¿Crees que antes del 22 de Octubre pueda volver a caminar?.-pregunta ella antes de entrar en el auto.

-¿Ahora tienes un plazo? Ginny, tu recuperación ha sido milagrosa, casi imposible, los avances que has dado en meses otros pacientes los dan en años, no entiendo porqué la prisa.-asustado el médico.-¿Tiene algo especial esa fecha?.

-Mucho, ese día, morí.-dice ella con rotundidad que deja pasmado a Zafiro.-y ese día quiero recuperar todo lo que una vez me arrebataron, incluida mi fuerza para caminar, quiero que ese día sea muy especial y muy importante, ¿Y sabes algo?...un 22 de Octubre, en un año más, regresaré a Japón, y todos los que alguna vez me lastimaron, pagarán.-termina ella aquellas palabras y después sube al auto, Zafiro sube a su lado y observa la mirada firme y decidida de aquellos ojos amatista que tan repentinamente han cambiado al decir ese juramento, el reflejo que mira por el retrovisor mientras toma con fuerza una curva de la autopista principal, le muestra al joven unos ojos muy diferentes a los tiernos y profundos ojos violeta que él conocía, son unos ojos púrpuras inyectados de un brillo cruel que lo asusta. ¿Hasta ese punto llegaban las heridas de su corazón?...

**Tokio Japón, un mes después.**

Nataku Yamada se encuentra sentado en la sala de la mansión Tsukino, con la bebé rubia que bosteza en sus brazos, acunándola amorosamente mientras camina por la sala, Luna lleva una tetera con té caliente al lugar mientras Serena revisa en una memoria extraíble los datos que el chico llevó comparando con lo que ella había trabajado.

-¿Es seguro eso de la alianza con el hospital en Francia?.-cuestiona ella al joven de cabello plateado que se entretiene en acunar a la niña y casi no le presta atención.-¿Nataku?...te estoy hablando.-lo reprende suavemente Serena.

-Si…es que…estaba distraído, ¿Sabes que Ciel dice que el bebé de Mina ya balbucea?...dice que hace sonidos, ¿Porqué Serenity no hace sonidos aún? Ella es mucho más hermosa y más inteligente que el hijo de Meiou.-comenta Nataku, Serena sonríe.

-Por favor Nataku, el bebé de Carlos y Mina tiene cuatro meses y Serenity solo dos, en recién nacidos los meses hacen mucha diferencia en su madurez, no le pidas que haga cosas que aún no puede hacer.-comenta la joven madre, Luna sonríe.

-¿Lo ve joven Nataku?...se lo dije cuando trajo el triciclo.-comenta Luna.

-¡Triciclo!...¡Gran Kami Nataku! Primero un poni que me metió en muchos problemas con papá y con Darien, y ahora un triciclo, ¿Qué le comprarás después?...¿Un auto?.-pregunta Serena.

-No es mala idea, deberá gustarle conducir tanto como a nosotros.-advierte el chico.-¿verdad que sí princesa?.-le pregunta a la nena que lo mira con sus ojos azules, Serena deja la computadora y se acerca al sillón en que el joven Yamada se ha sentado con la bebé.

-Te perdono todo eso por el amor que le tienes a mi hija, pero he de decirte que de bebés no sabes nada.-le dice Serena tomando a su hija en sus brazos, y la pone en un portabebés que tiene al lado del sillón, pero al hacerlo la niña llora.-¡Vaya!...la tienes muy acostumbrada a los brazos, ahora cada que intento ponerla aquí llora.

-Que bueno, ella no debe estar allí si no le parece, por algo es una princesa.-advierte Nataku tomando de nuevo a la bebé en sus brazos, y esta como por arte de magia deja de llorar.

-Eres un consentidor de lo peor, ¿Sabes?...no sé qué harás cuando tengas a tus propios hijos.-comenta Serena casi sin pensar, al momento se da cuenta de su imprudencia al notar la sombría mirada del joven, impulsivamente se levantó y lo tomó del hombro.-Discúlpame, soy una idiota, en verdad lo dije sin querer, no tenía intensión de hacerte sentir mal, Nataku…-dice ella, el chico la mira con sus grandes y expresivos ojos dorados llenos de melancolía.

-Tranquila Serena, yo sé que no fue tu intención, lo sé.-la calma él con una sonrisa forzada sentándose de nuevo con la niña en el sillón.-ha pasado casi un año y no lo supero, ni creo superarlo jamás, cada día que despierto espero que la vida me haga justicia y que todo esto hay sido un mal sueño, que ella está a mi lado y que puedo abrazarla como antes, cuando despertaba embriagado en su aroma y enredado en su cabello, lo intento, créeme que lo intento, me repito a mi mismo que seguirla añorando solo me hace daño, pero no puedo.-dice el joven con furia, y una traicionera lágrima escapa de sus ojos, Serena lo mira conmovida.

-Yo sé Nataku, entiendo lo que es amar y añorar a quien no está a tu lado.-con una voz igualmente desgarradora explica la rubia, y toma el brazo del chico.-pero créeme que nada en el mundo me haría más feliz que verte rehaciendo tu vida, encontrando a una chica que te ayude a sentir que puedes ser feliz, sabes cuánto quería a Rei, y cuanto entiendo tu dolor, pero tienes toda una vida por delante y debes al menos prometerme que no te cerrarás a nada nuevo.-dice ella tomando el rostro de Nataku con su mano.

-¿En verdad crees eso?.-cuestiona Nataku quien no había hablado con Serena sobre Kakyuu, un instinto mayor le hacía pensar que la señorita Hino no era del todo del agrado de su amiga.

-Claro Nataku, en verdad lo creo y lo deseo.-le dice la rubia.-y sé que mi hermana lo desea igual desde donde está.-termina ella, un suspiro del chico.

-¿Sabes quién consiguió el contrato con el hospital en Francia?.-pregunta él.-Kakyuu Hino.-dice el nombre lentamente mirando a Serena, esta se ha quedado callada y en silencio.

-¿Sigue trabajando en el fideicomiso?.-pregunta Serena.

-Sí, y gracias a ella tuvimos las donaciones que faltaban para la inauguración, además ahora nos consiguió ese contrato, iré a Lyon a firmarlo con los ejecutivos del hospital "Henry Gabrielle" en noviembre, le debemos mucho a la señorita Hino.-dice Nataku lentamente.

-Lo sé…pero no puedo evitar sentir algo extraño con ella, sé que no la conozco mucho ni la he tratado antes, pero lo que Rei me contó de ella y de su madrastra no me permite tenerla en buen concepto, así que creo que te dejaré a ti todo trato directo con Kakyuu Hino.-dice la joven madre, Nataku baja la vista, definitivo no le diría nada sobre lo suyo con Kakyuu de momento, primero intentaría limar asperezas y hacer que las dos chicas se conocieran mejor, y estaba seguro que Serena acabaría por valorar a Kakyuu tanto como él, Serena se levantó del sillón y tomó a la bebé que estaba ya profundamente dormida de brazos de Nataku, Luna llegó por la niña y se alejó con ella subiendo las escaleras, mientras Serena la despedía con un beso.-¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros?...Darien llega de la base cerca de las diez.-pide Serena.

-¿Seguro que no le molesta a tu marido mi presencia?

-No seas tonto, porqué debía molestarle.

-No se cuida mucho de disimular, sé que no me tolera, pero créeme que no me importa porque yo no estoy aquí por él sino por ti y por la niña, así rabie mil veces, nunca las voy a dejar solas.-promete Nataku, Serena sonríe. Desde que había ocurrido lo de Rei un lazo invisible y muy fuerte se había formado entre el chico y ella, en medio de la desolación y el miedo de que era objeto en su vida ahora, sus únicos consuelos eran su hija, Luna y Nataku.

-Darien ha pasado por el mismo dolor que nosotros, aunque no lo diga, él quería muchísimo a Rei, ellos eran muy unidos, y le ha afectado mucho eso, mi convalecencia en el embarazo y el no haber estado cuando nació la niña, creo que solo te tiene algo de celos al ver como ella te quiere y te reconoce, pero que te deteste es muy diferente, eso jamás.-defiende ella a su marido.

-Serena, ahora que estamos solo y hablamos del viaje a Francia, tengo algo muy importante qué decirte, iba a decírtelo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero los médicos dijeron que tenías que estar tranquila por la niña, y decidí esperar, pero debo tener claro esto antes de viajar al extranjero…dime…¿Qué pasó entre tú y Owen?.-la chica al escuchar mencionar aquel nombre siente un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo, y baja la pantalla de su computadora.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?.-dice angustiada, Nataku llega a su lado y se sienta en una silla.

-Porque debo saber qué pasó entre tú y mi amigo, ¿Por qué terminaron?...yo sé que él te amaba, me consta, te amaba mucho.

-Las personas cambian de parecer, o se confunden sobre lo que sienten.-son las palabras de Serena, Nataku toma el rostro de ella con su mano y la obliga a mirarlo.

-¿Eso te pasó?...¿Te confundiste con lo que sentías por él y amabas en verdad al imbécil de tu marido?.-Serena siente que las pupilas doradas adivinarán cada palabra que ella diga y eso la hace ser sincera aunque no quiera.

-No.-dice a media voz.-yo me di cuenta de que amaba a Owen tanto como él a mí, antes de la carrera contra Rei, y no importando cual hubiera sido el resultado, íbamos a huir juntos.-confiesa ella asombrado a Nataku, y poniéndose de pié se acerca a la ventana, más para ocultar su llanto del joven Yamada que para otra cosa, pero él la sigue y se coloca a sus espaldas.

-¿Y qué pasó después?.-pregunta con insistencia, ella no gira la vista, sino que perdiendo sus pupilas en la noche estrellada de Tokio intenta darse valor.

-Luego de todo lo de Rei, yo jamás llegué al aeropuerto, y él debió pensar que yo me había decidido por Darien, porque jamás regresó por mí.

-Eso no tiene sentido, no es lo que haría mi amigo, Owen no es así, el te amaba.-vehemente Nataku.

-Quizá, pero no solo no regresó por mí, sino que jamás se comunicó ni supe nada de él, no luchó por mí…¡No regresó para llevarme con él!. -grita entre lágrimas Serena mirando a Nataku que conmovido la abraza, ella estalla llorando en el pecho de Nataku-¡Lo busqué! ¡Juro que lo busqué!...pero… Pero el destino estaba en nuestra contra.-dice ella, el chico la abraza con suavidad.-luego me di cuenta de lo de la niña y…y…

-Entiendo, aunque amabas a Owen te diste cuenta de que ibas a tener un hijo del imbécil de Darien, y por eso aceptaste esa absurda boda, ¿Cierto?.-pregunta Nataku tomándola de los hombros, Serena está a punto de gritarle que no, que está equivocado, y contarle toda la verdad, pero algo dentro de ella le indica que un chico con el temperamento decidido de Nataku enterado de la verdad, además de medio matar a Darien seguramente sería capaz de todas las locuras del mundo y ella no se sentía lista para un escáldalo más, solo quería calma y estar en paz con su pequeña, así que lo deja creerlo.

-Si.-dice con rotundidad.

-¡Pero Serena!...Aceptar una boda y una falsa felicidad solo por tu hija no es justo para ti.-se alarma Nataku.-porque tú sigues enamorada de mi amigo…¿Cierto?.-le pregunta él, ella solo baja la vista incapaz de contestar.-tú silencio me basta para saberlo, es verdad sigues amando a Owen.

-¡Y eso ya que importa! ¡Qué importan mis sentimientos, mi dolor, mi sufrimiento!...ahora ya nada de eso importa, solo importa el hecho de que tengo una hija que es mi vida entera y que por ella puedo soportarlo todo.-dice Serena como quien repitiera una consigna, Nataku la toma de las manos.

-¿Sabes que eso no es justo para ti? Vivir al lado de un hombre que no amas solo por ser el padre de tu hija, ¿En verdad creíste que si hablabas con Owen el no te entendería? ¿Crees que un hombre con el corazón tan grande como mi amigo no te amaría igual y no hubiera aceptado a Serenity y la hubiera amado como hija suya por amor a ti?.-cuestiona Nataku.

-¡Ya no me digas nada más por favor!.-explota Serena y se deja caer llorando en el sillón, el chico de cabello plata se hinca a su lado y acaricia su cabello, le duele la tristeza de Serena, y se siente muy identificado con ella, ya presentía el que algo no estaba bien en aquel matrimonio.

-Perdóname, no quería lastimarte, ni hacerte recordar cosas tristes.-dice y ya no le comenta su determinación personal de buscar a Owen ni de hablar con él, no vale la pena seguirla angustiando y lastimando, primero él hablaría con Owen y si había posibilidades de arreglar las cosas, ya lo haría con Serena, de momento, la pobre chica se había vencido bastante confesándole la verdad y lo que menos quería el joven era importunarle.

-No te disculpes, creo que hoy ha sido el día de herirnos mutuamente sin querer.-con una sonrisa forzada Serena, el chico limpia las lágrimas de la rubia con su mano.-de verdad Nataku, agradezco al Gran Kami que estés a mi lado, no podría sola con todo esto.-termina la chica y lo abraza, el joven Yamada la abraza también, en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abre y el joven con traje de aviador entra.

-¡Serena!...regresé temprano hoy y…-Darien se detiene como petrificado al ver a su esposa y a Nataku abrazados y llorando, pero contiene un gesto de ira, al verlo Serena se levanta y también Nataku, no es precisamente celos, no, lo que le molesta es el saber que ese hombre es muy amigo de…

-Darien…no te escuché llegar.-dice Serena limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué llorabas?.-cuestiona con tono amenazante Darien, ella lo mira asombrada del tono de sus palabras y Nataku es quien la salva.

-Discúlpanos, en estos días cerca del aniversario de Rei estamos los dos muy sensibles, fue mi culpa.-añade Nataku, Darien suspira.

-Si entiendo, también me ha pasado, desde que mi hermana nos dejó las cosas no han sido sencillas.-asiente Darien pensado que quizá de estar Rei entre ellos no lo habría dejado hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que ha hecho sin partirle la cara, no le gustaba pensar que opinaría Rei de él en estos momentos y lo evitaba.

-Vamos a cenar, debes venir cansado, espero no te moleste que haya invitado a Nataku.-dice Serena ayudando a su esposo a quitarse el saco, las pupilas azules de Darien centellan al cruzarse con las doradas de Nataku, pero se contiene.

-Para nada, no me molesta, al contrario.-finge él, pero Nataku ya ha entendido la indirecta.

-Gracias a los dos por la invitación, pero tenía ya un compromiso, así que lo dejamos para después, saben que los espero a los dos en 22 de Octubre en la ceremonia, a las siete será en homenaje que preparé con el abuelo en Hikawa, y en la noche, en Hakone, la carrera de resurgimiento de la liga, Hikari les enviará los nuevos uniformes en estos días, y mañana pasaré a dejar el programa de entrenamiento, queremos hacer un descenso conjunto…¿De cuerdo?...buenas noches a los dos y nos vemos.-termina el chico besando en la mejilla a Serena y saliendo de la casa, sin dar tiempo a que ella lo detenga, sube al "Tiger" y se enfila hacia la salida de la mansión Tsukino conduciendo con maestría, toma el teléfono y marca un número.-¿Kakyuu?...si soy Nataku…¿Estás libre para cenar?...¿Aún estás en las oficina?...debes dejar de trabajar tanto, pasaré por ti en diez minutos, ¿Quieres?...bien nos vemos.-cuelga el teléfono el chico, y suspira hondo fijando su vista en el camino.-tengo que intentarlo…-son sus últimas palabras antes de que el GTR rojo avance entre las calles nocturnas de la ciudad.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania, 22 de Octubre.**

Aquella mañana el hermoso castillo de la familia Hasegawa lucía especialmente hermoso, por la explanada que daba acceso a la puerta principal había cientos de adornos florales que enmarcaban el camino, los automóviles elegantes avanzan alrededor de la fuente que preside la entrada y son recibidos a la encantadora recepción en que aquella mañana se daban cita los principales empresarios del rubro automovilístico, presidentes de equipos de Fórmula 1, representantes de patrocinadores y todos los ejecutivos de la "Escudería Hasegawa" estaban deslumbrados por la magnificencia y elegancia de aquel palacio que desde la muerte de Audrey Hasegawa, la esposa de Artemis, había permanecido cerrado e inaccesible, tan cerrado e inaccesible como el ex corredor que esa mañana aprecia haber rejuvenecido 10 años, paseando con su inseparable bastón por el salón del castillo saludando a todos sus conocidos, sonriente y apuesto en su traje blanco, ¿Qué magia es la que ha trocado aquel castillo antes sombrío y triste en un plació de leyenda desbordando de felicidad?...una sola, y tenía nombre, Reiko Hasegawa, aquella mañana los invitados a la reunión presenciarían el cierre de temporada de los pilotos de la escudería y el nombramiento oficial de la nueva y única directora de lo que ahora sería el "GRUPO CAMELOT" por todo el salón de la mansión se pueden ver unos estandartes colgando de lo alto en que destaca un escudo con un fénix negro y una corona en medio, nuevo emblema de la escudería, una orquesta toca música mientras los invitados departen animadamente.

Artemis atraviesa el salón y llega hasta el lugar en que Dietr conversa con un hombre apuesto y elegante de largo cabello castaño.

-¡Vaya! ¡ "Thunder"! justo estábamos hablando de ti, trataba de convencer al campeón de cambiar de escudería como hago todos los años, pero me encuentro con una rotunda negativa, dice que así le ofrezca el triple de lo que le pagas, jamás podría tener en Ferrari la motivación que tiene en tu equipo, ¿A qué motivación se refiere?.-pregunta el italiano, Artemis sonríe orgulloso adivinando a lo que el joven alemán se refería.

-La motivación a la que se refiere Dietr tiene nombre de mujer Luca, y hoy la conocerán todos.

-¿Acaso es tu hija?...¿Esa mujer legendaria que está revolucionando el concepto de competitividad en la F1?.-cuestiona el importante empresario.-me encantará conocer a la hija de "Thunder" tanto por lo que de ella se rumora como por ser capaz de hacer que a "Diamante" le interese más una mujer que el dinero, lo cual jamás esperé vivir para ver.

-Ya te he dicho Luca que Reiko es maravillosa.-termina en piloto de cabello plata.

-Lo adivino, desde que comenzó a hacerse cargo de la escudería Hasegawa se han puesto al nivel de los grandes, sus resultados en F3, Gp2 y F1 son inmejorables, cuando leí la invitación primeramente me eché a reír, la idea de que nosotros los patrocinadores seamos los que busquemos y casi supliquemos porque sus pilotos nos representen era irrisoria, las escuderías son las que buscan a los patrocinadores y no nosotros a Ustedes, justo ante la crisis de la F1 viene una de las más importantes escuderías con un proyecto tan agresivo como este, es algo incomparable.-asiente el Italiano bebiendo el contenido de su copa.

-Te entiendo Luca, pero verás que es posible ahora, nadie en todo F1 te ofrecería las garantías a las que se compromete Reiko.-anima Artemis.

-Vaya, el orgullo te sale por los poros Artemis amigo, estoy deseando conocer ya a tu hija, ahora, hay alguien más que quiero conocer, me interesa mucho tu chico "Diamante en bruto" de la F3…Meiou, háblame de él.-termina el italiano y los dos comienzan a hablar animadamente; Dietr conteniendo un gesto de molestia e incapaz de soportar los comentarios sobre el japonés, se aleja de allí, Carlos Meiou se encuentra sentado en un sillón comiendo canapés ávidamente con una muy pálida Bergerite a su lado, la chica aunque sonriente por ver comer de esa forma a Meiou y de buen ánimo no podía ocultar los estragos que su tratamiento médico agresivo y desesperado estaba causando en su debilitado físico.

-¿Desea el señor un canapé?.-pregunta un mayordomo.

-No amigo, no deseo uno, deseo toda la charola.-sonríe Carlos hablando ya en alemán fluido quitándole la charola al hombre de servicio.-¿Qué les ponen a estas cosas? Son buenísimos…¿No quieres uno Bergie?.-ofrece él, la chica niega.

-Solo de verte comer me siento satisfecha.-sonríe la enferma, pero en ese momento Carlos tose con fuerza casi atragantado y se pega con el puño en el pecho.

-¡Por todos los Kamis!...¿El que habla con "Thunder" es el presidente de Ferrari, Luca Cordero di Montezemolo?.

-El mismo, el señor Luca es buen amigo de "Thunder", mucho más que su competencia, cada año intenta llevarse al señor Dietr a Ferrari, pero él jamás accede.-explica ella.

-Vaya, este lugar es el paraíso de la F1…verás Bergie que pronto estaré allí, y juro que yo no me pondré tan necio como Diamante si me ofrece un contrato la Ferrari.-explica el chico haciendo reír a la joven, a su lado aparece en ese momento Akane Karasuma del brazo de Rubeus y las tres hermanas Müller.

-Meiou, eres un descarado de lo peor, se nota que jamás habías estado en este tipo de reuniones formales, ¿Sabes que todo el mundo te mira como cosa rara?.-le dice Rubeus dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.-deja de comer como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Créeme Rubeus que no me importa lo que piensen de mí, estos canapés son el cielo, me puedes envenenar con ellos.-asiente el japonés.

-Vaya, le diré al joven Dietr, seguro que lo pone en práctica.-comenta Karmesite.

-Señorita Ikeda, pensé que estaría con la señorita Reiko.-dice Calaverite a Karasuma.

-La ayudé a arreglarse por la mañana para salir al salón de belleza y me dijo que no me necesitaba más, Yuuto la llevó y la recogió de allí, luego me dijo que la señorita, luego de llegar de la estética ya arreglada estaba encerrada en el estudio desde que comenzaron a llegar los invitados, de hecho me parece muy extraño que no haya aparecido.-comenta la chica japonesa también en un alemán más fluido.

-Ahora entiendo porqué el señor Zafiro está en el balcón caminando en círculos, parece que está nervioso, no puede ver el sol más que por los ojos de la señorita Reiko.-comenta Petzite, en ese momento Yuuto sale del estudio y se acerca a Artemis, diciéndole algo al oído, este se aleja de su amigo italiano y sube al estrado de la orquesta que calla al momento, todas las miradas se concentran en el anfitrión que tomando la palabra dice con fuerte voz.

-¡Estimados amigos e invitados! Gracias por haber acudido esta mañana al castillo Schmiedburg, muchos saben que desde hace más de doce años nadie había celebrado una reunión en este salón, pero la ocasión ahora lo amerita, todo cambia, todo se renueva, y no será la excepción a la Escudería Hasegawa que esta mañana respira una bocanada de aire nuevo sufriendo una modificación total en su misión, propósitos y política, este día, yo, Artemis Hasegawa, hasta hoy director de esta empresa, renuncio al cargo.-dice él con orgullo, un leve rumor recorre a los presentes.-y aún más, anuncio que la "Escudería Hasegawa" desaparece en este momento para dar lugar a una empresa mucho más grande, sólida y capaz de competir con las mejores escuderías, conocida ahora como "Grupo Camelot" una nueva era ha llegado a este castillo, una era en la cual todo es posible, les presento ahora a la verdadera artífice de esta revolución y de este cambio, a mi hija, Reiko Hasegawa .-presenta Artemis señalando atrás.

Los ojos de toda la sala se centran en el lugar que el elegante hombre de cabello blanco ha señalado, la puerta del estudio se abre lentamente un la cegadora luz del sol de los ventanales de aquel lugar no deja ver bien a los presentes la sombra que se proyecta, cuando al fin la luz cesa, una silueta bien definida se deja ver, Artemis deja caer el micrófono que lleva en las manos ante aquel espectáculo, Carlos tose de nuevo sentado en el sillón y se levanta como con resorte.

-¡ITOKO SAN!.-grita.-¡GRAN KAMI!.-Diamante deja caer la copa de vino de su mano, y todos los que sabían que la hija de "Thunder" estaba en silla de ruedas se asombran la ver a la elegante e imponente mujer que enfundada en un hermoso traje color lila camina en medio de la gente hasta el estrado en que Artemis la espera, a pesar de su aminar lento y difícil pues evidentemente lleva en sus piernas unos aparatos de ortrosis, su rostro sereno y hermoso y la seguridad de su profunda mirada dejan a los invitados petrificados.

Zafiro Schwarzmond es el único que sonríe al verla caminar, aún con las dificultad que él sabe que aún tiene, ya que de todos era el único que sabía su secreto, el cabello de Rei es ahora más corto, cortado en capas y el tono púrpura de sus destellos mucho más intenso, ya no es el largo cabello negro que tenía antes, y lleva una mascada morada en el cuello.

-Santo Dios, ¿Cuándo pudo caminar de nuevo?.-cuestiona Bergerite impresionada, nadie en todo el salón se atreve a articular palabra y el único sonido que se escucha es el de los pasos pesados que la hermosa mujer da en el suelo caminando hacia el estrado, sube los escalones aún con los aparatos que van desde los pies hasta la rodilla y con seguridad toma el micrófono que ha caído al suelo y habla con él.

-Honorables invitados, amigos, Padre…-comienza ella.-sé que para muchos, sobre todo para quienes me conocían antes, ha sido una enorme sorpresa verme así el día de hoy, lamento haberles causado esta impresión sin avisar pero todo era parte del plan, como saben, un terrible accidente que sufrí el año pasado me privó de la movilidad de mis piernas, pero el esfuerzo y la ayuda de quienes me aman, así como de médicos excepcionales, me ayudó a salir adelante, vencí todas las dificultades, que no fueron pocas, el miedo, el dolor y mis limitantes para conseguir volver a caminar, y quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta este día para demostrar al mundo de la F1, a los ejecutivos y a mi Padre que mi proyecto es sólido, quiero que todos estén seguros de que la mujer que venció la paraplejia es capaz de vencerlo todo con la misma determinación para hacer del nuevo "Grupo Camelot" la escudería más competitiva de la F1.-dice ella con un tono firme, Artemis con los ojos arrasados de llanto mira a la chica.-Padre, gracias por ayudarme a lograr esto, todo lo hice gracias a ti y te juro que no te defraudaré.-externa ella, el hombre de cabello blanco solo abre los brazos.

-¡Ven aquí pequeño fénix!.-son las palabras que salen de labios del ex corredor mezcladas con llanto, la chica se prende en un abrazo cariñoso con su Padre que la estrecha, ante los aplausos de los invitados, Carlos Meiou conmovido silba con fuerza como si estuviese en un partido de futbol.

-¡Esa es mi Itoko san!.-grita emocionado, Zafiro sonríe, Karasuma llora de alegría abrazada del pecho de Rubeus, las Müller aplauden, Diamante sigue mudo de asombro y el anciano Yuuto limpia sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Perdóname Padre, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa.-dice Rei emocionada.

-¿Hace cuando puedes caminar?.-pregunta Artemis.

-Desde hace tres meses lo logré, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, le pedí a Sepphir y al doctor Buhl que me guardaran el secreto, ¿Estás molesto padre?.-cuestiona ella.

-¡Como se te ocurre decir eso Reiko! ¡Estoy feliz!.-reitera el hombre de cabello blanco sonriente. Los aplausos terminan de repente y Artemis toma la palabra de nuevo en el micrófono.

-Amigos, continuemos con la fiesta, y que este sea el inicio de un futuro lleno de éxitos para el nuevo "Grupo Camelot" .-con una seña de Artemis la orquesta sigue tocando la música y el tomando del brazo a la joven japonesa baja del estrado, rápidamente las Müller, Meiou y Karasuma con Rubeus la rodean.

-¡Itoko san! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto!?.-reclama molesto el chico cruzando los brazos.-¿Qué no se supone que somos amigos?

-Lo lamento Meiou pero esto no tiene nada que ver con amistad, era algo personal, algo que debía hacer en este justo momento y yo sola, nadie más que Sepphir lo sabía.-declara ella.

-Muchas felicidades por esto señorita Hasegawa, es increíble su determinación y su fuerza.-se inclina Petzite.

-Gracias a todos chicos, en verdad ha sido por el gran apoyo que me han dado con su amistad y sus consejos que he encontrado en Alemania una nueva familia, no he logrado esto sola, sino con ayuda de todos ustedes.-explica la joven sonriendo a sus amigos que asienten con la cabeza, Karasuma llora copiosamente.

-Rei sama…yo…yo…-no articula palabra la pelirroja, Rei solo la abraza.

-No digas nada, sé lo que dirás y recuerda que quedamos en no hablar más del pasado.-la consuela Rei, la chica asiente aún llorosa, una mano en su hombro la hace mirar atrás.

-Reiko.-dice con voz conmovida Diamante mirándola sorprendido.-esto es maravilloso, eres la mujer más fuerte y valiente que conozco.-dice besando la mano de la chica con respeto, Carlos molesto da un paso al frente pero Bergerite lo sujeta del brazo negando con la cabeza, luego se lo lleva del allí, rápidamente Rei y Diamante se quedan solos en medio del lugar en que algunas parejas bailan.

-Dietr, te dije que no me iba a rendir, y que esperaba que tu tampoco lo hicieras sólo porque ese piloto de McLaren te ganó las tres últimas carreras, lo importante es lo que tenemos aquí.-dice ella señalando el pecho del joven alemán del lado del corazón que sonríe y aprisiona la mano de ella.-y sé que allí tu eres un campeón.

-El verdadero campeón eres tú Reiko, desde ahora serás mi inspiración y mi ejemplo, cuando corra, pensaré en ti, y en la nueva temporada, seré el mejor.-promete el apuesto piloto de cabello plateado, la música clásica los envuelve a los dos.

A lo lejos, Zafiro mira a su hermano con las dos manos de Rei entre las suyas y reprime un agudo dolor en su pecho, sabe desde hace tiempo lo que siente por ella y que la cercanía que tiene con Diamante solo le genera unos celos atroces y tremendos que lucha por controlar por cariño a su hermano pero no puede, Rei sonríe a Diamante y los dos hacen una pareja encantadora, perfecta y proporcionada.

-Sé que aún no puedes caminar del todo bien, pero si me permites, me gustaría invitarte a bailar.-pide el atractivo piloto, Rei sonríe.

-Lamento mucho negarme Dietr, pero le prometí el primer baile a alguien más.-explica ella, una ráfaga de celos cruza las pupilas azules de Diamante.

-¿A sí? ¿A quién?.-sin reprimir el tono de ira de sus voz.

-A Sepphir.-dice ella.-así que si no te molesta, bailaré contigo otra pieza si es que no te incomoda el ridículo que te haga pasar pues mi paso aún no es fluido, con permiso Dietr.-dice la chica y con su paso vacilante aún por los aparatos de sus piernas camina por el salón. Zafiro la ve llegar y se asombra mucho, pero no lo evita, sus ojos azules se prenden en las pupilas moradas de ella. -Doctor Schwarzmond, ¿Me concedería esta pieza?.-dice ella extendiendo su mano hacia él, el chico siente que el corazón quiere salirse de su pecho y no sabe cómo reaccionar.-sé que es impropio que una mujer invite a bailar a un hombre, y que quizá no quieras bailar conmigo porque aún no puedo hacerlo del todo bien pero…-la mano de Sepphir se posa en los labios rojos de la joven japonesa evitando que siga hablando, una sonrisa se plasma en el rostro del atractivo médico.

-Lo recordaste Ginny.-dice Zafiro conmovido, ella sonríe y él toma sus dos manos entre las suyas.

-Nunca lo olvidaría, sé que no es lo ideal, ya que no puedo bailar bien con esto pero…-de nuevo él no la deja terminar y de un tirón la enlaza del talle atrayéndola a sus brazos y aprisionándola en ellos con fuerza, la música tranquila del piano con orquesta resuena en el entorno, Zafiro cierra los ojos aspirando el perfume que escapa de la cabellera de ella y Rei pone sus dos manos sobre el cuello del chico alemán, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este, Sepphir siente una emoción cálida y dulce al comenzar el ritmo lento al que se mueven con aquella melodía, pasos pequeños, casi en su mismo lugar para que ella no fuerce sus piernas y momentos que el joven siente que guardará en su memoria por siempre.

Rei por su parte ha experimentado una sensación que desde que estaba en Japón no sentía, ahora se siente…protegida…¿Desde cuándo no sentía esto?...desde que Nataku estaba a su lado, a su pesar lo recuerda y de sus ojos cerrados emanan unas lágrimas, pero sigue aquel baile cerrando también los ojos, ninguno de los dos parece darse cuenta del tiempo o de lo que pasa a su alrededor, inmersos en aquel sentimiento extraño que los llena, hasta que la voz de Artemis los hace darse cuenta.

-Reiko…Sepphir…el baile terminó.-dice tocando a su hija del hombro, ella reacciona y se desprende de brazos de Zafiro, ambos chicos están sonrojados, y Rei limpia unas lágrimas que han caído de sus ojos.-lamento interrumpirlos, pero Luca quiere conocerte, y creo que es nuestra oportunidad de que el "Grupo Camelot" sea reconocido, dice que si lo convences, nos arreglará una cita con Max Mosley.

-Perfecto Padre, estoy lista para convencer al director de Ferrari.-asiente la chica recuperando su compostura.-nos vemos después Sepphir.-termina dirigiéndose al chico y se aleja junto con su padre al lugar en que el elegante italiano la saluda besando su mano y después comienzan a hablar animadamente. Zafiro la sigue con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se topan con los de su hermano que del otro lado del salón lo mira; los hermanos Schwarzmond se conocían muy bien para saber lo que pasaba por su mente y su corazón en esos momentos, Dietr lo mira con furia, con celos, con ira como jamás lo había mirado, y con los puños apretados avanza hacia él, Zafiro lo espera, si desea pelear, él no huirá, sin embargo Diamante es detenido por unas mujeres elegantemente vestidas que lo jalan y llaman y termina por irse con ellas a un ángulo del salón en que ríe y coquetea de buena gana, Zafiro por su parte sale de nuevo al jardín, no quiere tener motivos para luchar con Dietr, si es posible mejor se irá de allí, busca las llaves de su auto en su saco y se encamina al lugar en que el Pagani Zonda color gris el cual aborda y sale del castillo a toda velocidad.

**Tokio Japón, Templo Hikawa.**

En la explanada del templo Hikawa, se alza ese atardecer una gran hoguera, los últimos rayos del sol mueren en el horizonte y la luna parece ya junto con la oscuridad, alrededor de la hoguera que lanza destellos rojizos por todo el lugar se encuentran reunidos todos los miembros de la Liga de Aces luciendo kimonos tradicionales, en respetuoso silencio, mientras el anciano Kondo Saburo, llevando en sus manos un palo con tiras de papel blanco el cual agita para alejar a los malos espíritus, rodea al hoguera cantando una plegaria shintoista, la ceremonia fúnebre en recuerdo a Rei estaba llegando a su fin, todos los presentes llevaban en sus manos unos pedazos de papel, y espera a que el sacerdote dé la indicación.

Serena al lado de Darien lleva abrazada a la pequeña Serenity y deja que las lágrimas corran libremente por su rostro pálido, su esposo a su lado pasa su brazo por el hombro de la rubia entendiendo la pena de ella, y conteniendo una lágrima también, en ese momento Serena lo mira y le sonríe, luego de lo difícil que había estado su relación luego de la pelea, y a pesar de todo, en estos momentos estaban unidos, porque ambos sentían el mismo dolor por el recuerdo de quien fue para ellos su mejor amiga. Darien sufría su pérdida también y esa noche que ella lo veía llorar, entendía que quizá había sido muy egoísta pensado que solo ella sufría, aunque su dolor estaba agudizado por la punzante espina del remordimiento al saberse responsable de la muerte de Rei…mirando las flamas danzantes de aquella hoguera, Serena recordaba a la niña de cabello negro que se liaba a golpes con cuantos la molestaban en la escuela, a su amiga adolescente que la visitaba en Estados Unidos y enamoraba a todos sus amigos, a la chica que iba desde Tokio a gritar y apoyarla a los concursos de equitación, a la joven que le daba seguridad y siempre fue su fortaleza en momentos difíciles, y a esa chica que siempre la hacía sentir que tenía una familia…su hermana…¿En qué momento ocurrió esta pesadilla y la perdió?. Si la tuviera delante de ella…¿Qué le diría?...quizá no sería capaz siquiera de mirarla con tanta culpa.

-Rei, hermana, desde donde estés…perdóname…-balbucea Serena estrujando el pedazo de papel que lleva en la mano libre, la noche anterior había estado escribiendo entre llantos aquella extensa carta a su hermana que esa noche arrojaría al fuego, en esa carta se desahogaba como si Rei estuviese viva, y dejaba salir todos sus sentimientos.

-La ceremonia ha terminado, roguemos al Ho-Masubi , el gran Kami del fuego, que acoja el alma de Rei Hino y que nosotros honrando su memoria la ayudemos en el largo camino de la eternidad.-pide Kondo Saburo.-presentemos nuestras ofrendas.-y es él el primero en lanzar al fuego un pedazo de papel escrito con signos katakana, después de él, Nataku Yamada, luciendo una yukata negro con gris y con actitud digna y seria, lanza a la hoguera un sobre rojo con un fénix pintado en él, luego coloca su mano en el hombro de Kondo que le sonríe levemente.

-Ella escuchará lo que le digas en esa carta hijo.-dice el sacerdote de Hikawa.

-No le dije nada que ella no sepa ya, solo besé el sobre.-dice el chico de cabello plata, enseguida TK y Makoto de la mano lanza cada uno su carta al fuego, después de ellos Ami y Fye, igualmente ataviados con kimonos, Axel y Michiru, Minako que carga al pequeño Ken, Ciel y Setsuna, Darien y Serena, Luna y las gemelas Karasuma, y finalmente las chicas de los "Wild Cats" con actitud respetuosa, hasta la misma Hikari Sayo que antes detestaba a Rei, ahora lanza al fuego su hoja con las palabras que hubiera querido decirle en vida según la ofrenda shintoista, finalmente Alexis Tomoe llevando de la mano a Hotaru se acerca a la hoguera y lanza el pequeño pedazo de papel que él llevaba en su mano, la niña de cabello negro se queda mirando las flamas y estruja en su corazón el pedazo de cartulina con el dibujo que ha hecho y llora copiosamente.

-Hotaru, linda, vamos, lánzalo a las llamas, Rei lo recibirá así-le dice su hermano a la niña, que se resiste, Serena la mira y entonces dejando a Serenity en brazos de Darien se acerca a la niña y pone su mano en el hombro de ella, Alexis la mira y ella mueve la cabeza asintiendo, el chico se retira dejando a su llorosa hermanita con Serena.

-Hotaru, sabes que ahora que Rei murió ha comenzado a formar parte del gran Kami, y que como tal, ella recibe nuestras ofrendas por medio del fuego, solo lanza tu dibujo y cuando las flamas lo consuman, ella lo recibirá.-explica Serena aquella tradición.

-Eso lo sé, pero mi Onee chan no recibirá esto, ella no es un Kami, ella está viva.-insiste la niña.

-Todos desearíamos eso Hotaru, pero no es así, ella vive en nuestros recuerdos y mientras no la olvidemos…vamos…si quieres te ayudo.-dice Serena pensando que la niña sigue aferrada a esa idea, lentamente toma ella el dibujo que la niña aprisiona y se dispone a lanzarlo a las llamas tomando de la mano a Hotaru, pero antes de hacerlo sus ojos miran el dibujo y tiene un leve sobresalto, este muestra a una mujer de cabello negro que evidentemente es Rei lanzando fuego de sus manos y con una sonrisa extraña sobre…¿unos autos?...¿Por qué Hotaru dibuja a Rei con mirada de odio y lanzando fuego sobre autos?...la mano de Serena tiembla antes de lanzar el pedazo de cartulina al fuego, al fin se decide y lo hace, pero en cuanto el dibujo de la niña toca las llamas estas se lanzan furiosamente, tan furiosamente que todos los asistentes a la ceremonia se hacen atrás asustados.

-Abuelo…¿Tú hiciste eso?.-cuestiona Darien a Kondo Saburo.

-No hijo…yo no hice nada…-dice con tono extraño el sacerdote, nadie comenta una sola palabra, y todos siguen en silencio, es Nataku Yamada, quien calma los ánimos de los presentes.

-Chicos, gracias a todos por venir a esta ceremonia, hoy hace un año que mi Fénix se fue de nuestro lado.-dice Nataku con voz algo impresionada.-y esta ha sido nuestra forma de recordarla, ahora, ya que terminó la ceremonia, toda la liga de Aces irá a Hakone a conmemorar con el descenso del monte a drift todos en conjunto, el cual hemos practicado por mucho tiempo, la memoria de quien nos unió un día con un mismo objetivo.-comenta el joven de cabello plata y es el primero en quitarse el conto y abrir el kimono, dejando ver el uniforme azul con rojo de la nueva Liga de Aces en que el logotipo de un fénix volando se distingue en medio, todos lo imitan quitándose los kimonos, y lentamente bajan las escaleras de Hikawa hasta abordar los autos, el "Rapsody" el "Storm" el "Tsubasa" el "Géminis" el "Ryu" el "Tiguer" el "Rose Chevalier" el "Cronos" los tres autos de las "Wild Cats" y los dos autos de los hermanos Aino, "Adonis" y "Venus" esperan debajo de Hikawa, Serena deja a su hija dormida en brazos de Luna.

-No tardaremos mucho Luna, sé que la dejo en las mejores manos.-dice Serena, la bebé se revuelve un poco en brazos de su nana.

-No se preocupe señora Serena.-asiente Luna quien parecía disfrutar de llamar así a Serena.

-Cuida bien a mi princesa Luna.-termina Darien acariciando a la niña y toma de la mano a Serena jalándola hacia el auto, la señora sonríe mientras a su lado Nataku se acerca y besa a la niña en la frente, luego mueve el dije de estrella roja que la pequeña lleva al cuello.

-Deséale suerte a la nueva liga Serenity.-dice el peliplateado.-tú también Luna.

-No la necesitan joven Nataku, llevan un mes entrenando para ese descenso, sé que lo harán bien.-acaba la señora, Nataku le da un saludo militar, y se dirige al GTR rojo, mientras Minako deja a Ken en los brazos de Kondo, pero el niño Meiou llora con gritos terribles.

-Vaya pulmones tiene este nuevo Meiou.-explica el anciano.

-Lo lamento abuelo, regresaremos rápido de Hakone, dejé en el comedor su biberón, si llora mucho dáselo, es muy glotón.-explica Mina.

-No me extraña.-es el comentario del sacerdote, mientras todos abordan los autos, Serena va a bordar el "Rose Chevalier" cuando por la calle se escucha el rechinar de llantas de un auto, todos miran asombrados como da la vuelta en la esquina un Mazda RX7 rojo con un fénix pintado en el capo, el corazón de Serena se acelera al verlo, y siente que se desmayará, sus piernas flaquean y se sujeta de Darien.

-Rei…-dice la rubia, pero cuando el auto se detiene, de él baja Fumma Niimura.

-Chicos, lamento la tardanza, pero el nuevo "Fénix" estaba en revisión.-todos aplauden con efusividad, cuando el chico de cabello castaño se acerca a Serena y le alarga las llaves del auto.-Serena, las gemelas y yo trabajamos duro estos meses para terminarlo, ahora creemos que es tu turno de conducirlo.-pide el chico, la pobre joven rubia tiembla cuando sus manos tocan las frías llaves y lentamente se dirige al auto, en el cual entra.

-Vamos Serena, tu puedes.-le dice Nataku cerrando la puerta, una sudorosa Serena intenta poner las llaves en este, para encenderlo, y lo logra, el sonido del motor se escuchar perfectamente afinado, pero en cuanto ella pone sus manos al volante, la maldita risa de Chikane Yamada y las imágenes inconexas del accidente de Rei llegan de nuevo a su mente.

-¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO PUEDO!.-grita ella con terror y sale del auto directo a los brazos de Nataku. Todos la miran azorados, Darien corre a su lado.

-Serena, ¿Estás bien?.-dice él quitándola de junto al chico Yamada, ella lo abraza llorosa.-¿Lo ves Yamada?...te dije que era mala idea forzarla. -recriminante dice Darien.

-Serena, lo lamento, esto fue idea mía, creí que sería la forma de que lo superaras, perdóname.-dice Nataku.

-No es tu culpa…lamento no haberlo logrado.-reitera ella llorosa.

-Ya no importa, vendrás conmigo en el "Rose Chevalier"-anuncia Darien y abrazándola se acerca al Porsche negro.

-Fumma, creo que tu deberás conducir al nuevo fénix.-opina Nataku palmeando la espalda del chico.

-No te preocupes amigo, entiendo, vamos.-termina el castaño entrando en el auto, las gemelas Karasuma se suben a sus motos rojas y avanza delante seguidas por el Mazda rojo y del resto de los autos que se enfilan por el camino hacia Hakone, mientras en la explanada del templo, Hotaru tomada de la mano de Luna sube las escaleras rumbo al templo pero se detiene mirando la noche.

-Hotaru, linda, vamos adentro, te daremos leche caliente y galletas para que cenes.-ofrece la señora.

-Ya voy Luna sama, solo miraba el cielo, creo que mi Onee chan ve el mismo cielo que yo, quizá nos pueda ver por ella…¿Tu lo crees?.-pregunta la niña, la señora solo sonríe.

-Puede ser.-son las palabras de Luna antes de entrar con la niña de la mano en el templo.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

La chica de cabello negro se detiene en la terraza del jardín tomando una copa de ponche y mirando el cielo azul de aquella mañana, suspirando hondo, Artemis se acerca a su lado.

-¿Qué piensa mi pequeño fénix?.-dice el buen señor acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

-En muchas cosas Padre…-dice ella.

-¿Sabes que encantaste a Luca y a todos los ejecutivos?.-con un tono de total orgullo Artemis.-auguro un futuro muy promisorio para el "Grupo Camelot".-dice él, ella sonríe levemente.-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sigue en los planes de mi pequeño fénix luego de volver a caminar?.-pregunta Artemis bebiendo igualmente una copa de ponche.

-Una sola cosa Padre, la Venganza.-dice ella con tono extraño en su voz.

-Ya veo.-explica el millonario.-Reiko, vengarse no es fácil, y creo que lo sabes, no planeo disuadirte de esa idea porque me consta como te han lastimado, pero antes debes planear con cuidado todo lo que harás y estar muy segura de quienes merecen en verdad sufrir la venganza y quienes son inocentes, la venganza hija, es un arma de dos filos que hiere más a quien la ejerce que a quien va dirigida, solo prométeme que tomarás todas las precauciones para evitar que la venganza te arrastre a ti.-pide Artemis arreglando un mechón de cabello de tonos púrpuras tras el oído de su hija.

-Te lo prometo Padre, créeme que he tenido una muy buena maestra en el arte de la venganza y solo me limitaré a seguir sus instrucciones.-dice Rei con seriedad.-salud, porque el destino dé a cada quien el castigo que merece.-dice ella alzado su copa.

-Salud, porque el fénix renazca de nuevo y recupere su brillo.-termina Artemis chocando su copa con la de Rei y ambos beben el rojo líquido…

**Monte Hakone, a las afueras de Japón.**

Por la escarpada montaña, aquella noche oscura van bajando en una coordinación sublime por las curvas de la carretera los 14 autos con dos motocicletas rojas un Mazda rojo a la cabeza, se nota que este descenso estuvo ensayado por varias semanas porque todos los corredores están haciendo verdadera magia al volante, los autos casi se rozan en su carrocerías en cada vuelta pero la danza de luces parece una verdadera culebra que baja la carretera, en el "Rose Chevalier" Serena mira emocionada aquel homenaje para su hermana, aunque no puede conducir aún siente la adrenalina y la emoción al máximo.

-Rei…sé que puedes sentirlo…es nuestra forma de decir que no te olvidamos.-ora Serena, Darien toma la mano de su esposa con fuerza junto al asiento.

-Ella lo sabe.-le sonríe el chico. Mientras en el "Tiger" Nataku Yamada no puede reprimir sus lágrimas mientras conduce detrás del nuevo "Fénix", recordando a la chica de mirada púrpura que un día entró a su vida chocando su auto último modelo y le robó el corazón.

-Fénix, te amaré por toda la eternidad.-jura el joven Yamada besando el anillo que lleva en su dedo con reverencia mientras por el retrovisor se refleja su sonrisa forzada, y acelera con fuerza…

**NOTAS FINALES: Dosis de SRR entregada y lista, un capítulo decisivo y lleno de paralelismos para quien los pueda descubrir, el plazo está fijado, y el Fénix ha comenzado a remover los rescoldos de las cenizas en que pereció para iniciar su terrible resurgimiento, ¿Quiénes saldrán heridos por sus garras?...quizá principalmente el mismo fénix, porque como dijo Artemis, la venganza es un arma de doble filo, pero mientras llega ese momento, Reiko Hasegawa se acerca cada vez más al día "V"…Nos leemos en el que viene y…¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	17. Chapter 16: Tendiendo la red

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 16**

**Tendiendo la red**

**París, Francia, un mes después.**

El joven de cabello azul caminaba por las calles de la "Ciudad Luz", llevaba un abrigo gris de corte elegante y avanzaba lentamente entre la gente, entra en un restaurante muy concurrido y sacude unos copos de nieve de su cabello, afuera hace mucho frío y nieva, pero dentro la calefacción del lugar comienza a tonificar su cuerpo, así que decide retirarse el abrigo, lleva una camiseta blanca de manga corta que deja ver su torso bien formado y pantalones de mezclilla, unos lentes oscuros cubren sus ojos, llega y mira en torno hasta que descubre al joven de cabello plateado que agita la mano hasta que su amigo lo ve y se acerca a él, Nataku se levanta y abraza afectuosamente a Owen.

-¡Amigo!.-dice el peliplateado.

-¡Nataku!...me alegra mucho verte.-explica Owen sinceramente.

-Vaya que es difícil ver a la nueva superestrella Japonesa, tuve que hacer un trámite terrible con tu manager para poder reunirme contigo.-dice el joven Yamada.

-Lo lamento Nataku, cuando estás en este medio te quieren ver cientos de personas, casi todas reporteros o publicidad, el trabajo de Shimura es filtrarlos, jamás pensamos que serías tú.-se excusa Nataku.

-¿Ordenarán algo los señores?.-pregunta en francés el mesero, Owen pide unas bebidas y luego mira a su amigo detenidamente.

-Te ves diferente, más delgado… entiendo porqué, lamento no haber llamado antes, supe lo de Rei y lo lamento mucho.-dice Owen y se retira los lentes oscuros dejando ver sus hermosos ojos aguamarina abatidos mientras palmea la espalda de Nataku.-¿Y cómo estás?.

-Ya te diste cuenta, destrozado, ya hace un año que la perdí pero siendo sinceros entre más pasa el tiempo me convenzo más de que no la podré olvidar jamás.-explica el chico de ojos dorados bajando la mirada.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, debió ser difícil, siento mucho no haber estado allí para ti amigo, lamento que haya sido la reunión en este lugar, hubiera deseado algo mas privado en donde pudiéramos conversar mejor pero estoy con el tiempo medido por las grabaciones, casi estamos en el final.

-Me imagino, tu rostro está en todas las revistas europeas y americanas, eres el chico del momento.-sonríe Nataku.-hasta Japón llegan noticias tuyas, supimos sobre la pelea de Haruka con tu coestrella.-dijo el joven Yamada, los ojos azul verdosos de Owen se velan al momento angustiados.

-¿Hasta Japón?...¿Serena lo vio?.-pregunta automáticamente.

-Lo vio todo ser viviente en el mundo, aunque no se lo pregunté, sé que lo vio.

-¡Me alegra! de ese modo le quedará claro que entre ella y yo no hay nada más y se dedicará a ser feliz con su esposo y su hija.-dice con tono fingidamente airado Owen; el mesero llega dejando las dos copas con la bebida, el actor toma de golpe el contenido de esta bajo la mirada de Nataku.

-Owen, amigo, estás hablando conmigo, nos conocemos desde la secundaria, no puedes engañarme, así que deja de decir que te alegra que Serena sufra porque tú y yo sabemos que es mentira.-le dice Nataku seriamente, Owen mira a su amigo abatido y suspira hondo.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?.-cuestiona el joven Thalassa.

-La verdad, ¿Por qué te fuiste de Japón sin ella?.-lanza Nataku la pregunta que desea saber.

-Serena y yo nos íbamos a ir juntos luego de su carrera con Rei, ella me dijo que necesitaba tener esa competencia y arreglar las cosas con ella y con Darien antes de irse conmigo para ser totalmente libre de amarme, pero jamás llegó al aeropuerto…sé que en ese momento debí quedarme pero no pude, tenía que llegar a firmar el contrato, así que pensé que ella quizá se había decidido por Chiba y me fui.

-¿Así como así?.-insiste Nataku.

-Intenté comunicarme con ella, le envié un mensaje donde le decía en dónde la esperaba, pero también le decía que si se había decidido por Chiba lo entendería.-presiona sobre la mesa el puño Owen.-su silencio fue muy elocuente.

-Ella no me dijo que hubiera recibido esa nota.

-Claro, debe saber que en cierta forma tú sigues teniendo relación conmigo, y conozco a Serena, sé que ella es muy sensible, debe estar apenada por lo que hizo, por la boda, por todo, y desea evitarme lo más posible, hasta en esa decisión es sensible e intenta no lastimar.-piensa el actor.

-Te equivocas amigo, y justo por eso estoy aquí, aunque Serena me hizo prometer que dejaría las cosas así, no puedo, Owen, ella te sigue amando.-lanza la respuesta Nataku, el pobre joven abatido mira a su amigo con sus grandes y expresivos ojos aterrados.

-Que dices…Serena…ella…¿Me sigue amando?

-Así es, yo lo sé, ella no es feliz en ese absurdo matrimonio con Chiba, lo sospechaba desde antes pero hasta ahora tengo la seguridad.-asiente Nataku.

-Pero entonces…¿Por qué no me buscó? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?...¿¡¡POR QUE SE CASO!!?.-estalla gritando Owen tomando del cuello de la camisa a Nataku con desesperación, las personas del restaurante los miran un momento, y eso parece calmar al joven que suelta a su amigo.-perdona.-dice y regresa a su asiento sujetando su frente con su mano abatido.

-No te disculpes, sé cómo te sientes, y para eso vine, para darte una explicación que Serena jamás te dará.-termina el chico de cabello plata.-sé porqué se casó con Chiba…fue por la niña…cuando todo lo de Rei terminó y ella se dio cuenta de que tendría una hija de Chiba, entonces decidió lo que creyó mejor para su hija y para ella, aceptar a Darien, pero no lo hizo por amor, lo hizo en un momento de confusión y desprotección, juro que esa fue su única razón aunque ella no lo haya dicho, si la vieras ahora, sus ojos sólo brillan cuando mira a Serenity, porque cuando está con Chiba, es como una estatua sin vida y sin emociones.-narra Nataku la triste historia, Owen lo escucha en silencio.

-Por la niña…-repite el actor-¿Ya ha nacido la hija de Serena?.

-Nació en julio, el día 9, estuve allí, fue un milagro, es la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo, yo soy su padrino, mírala, su nombre es Serenity. -insiste Nataku dejando salir en sus palabras el cariño que sentía por la bebé, Owen sonríe débilmente cuando el chico le alarga su teléfono celular con las imágenes de una bebé pequeña, con incipiente cabello rubio y unos ojos azules en los que Owen clava los suyos, ese rostro de ángel y esa mirada a pesar de ser solo una fotografía, le entran muy dentro del corazón al actor.

-Serenity…-balbucea Owen con dulzura.

-Es el nombre de la madre de Serena.-explica Nataku, y en ese momento se da cuenta de que una lágrima escapa de los ojos azul verdosos de su amigo.-Owen, discúlpame, jamás fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal.-se excusa el chico.

-No lo haces, al contrario Nataku, agradezco mucho tu esfuerzo por intentar unirnos, pero creo que esto que me has mostrado es justo lo que me hacía falta para terminar de decidirme.-suspira el joven y limpia su lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

-Amigo, en verdad Serena te sigue amando, si tú regresaras a Japón por ella, se iría contigo sin pensarlo, a pesar de Chiba, a pesar del mundo, yo lo sé.

-Quizá tengas razón.-reitera el joven.-pero pasa algo muy importante, yo no puedo hacer eso, esa bebé tiene derecho a crecer con sus Padres y a tener una vida feliz, amo mucho a Serena y ahora sé que ella a mi también, pero no soy un canalla ni un egoísta, si las cosas pasaron así, por algo será, yo ya luché por ella, yo ya lo intenté antes de saber que tendría una hija…ahora ya no es correcto.

-¡No puedes dejarte vencer así! ¡No puedes Owen!.-se molesta Nataku golpeando la mesa.

-No me dejo vencer ahora amigo, la verdad, había tomado esta decisión desde ese día que no llegué a detener la boda, pensé que Serena y yo estábamos destinados a no estar juntos, había noches en que casi llegaba al aeropuerto y tomaba el vuelo a Tokio pensando no volver sin ella sin importarme Chiba, ni nada…-confiesa con furia el joven.-pero siempre, asaltaba mi mente la imagen de ese bebé, y entonces daba media vuelta y regresaba a mi apartamento…y ahora que la conozco.-termina con melancolía.-entiendo porqué, esos ojos, esa inocencia… a veces Nataku, la mejor forma de amar, es renunciando por amor al otro.

-No entiendo.-furioso Nataku.-¿La dejarás que siga con esa farsa con Chiba?.

-Si.-dice Owen.-y lo haré justo porque la amo, y porque el amor verdadero no se concibe con egoísmo, sé que no entiendes, pero así será, y ahora, además de hacerlo por amor a Serena, lo hago por esa pequeña…por Serenity-decidido Owen, Nataku contiene un gesto de ira y va a reclamar algo, pero en ese momento el celular del actor suena y él responde.-¿Shimura?...si lo sé, no lo olvidé, sé que dijiste quince minutos, pero solo dame un poco más…por favor…si si lo que quieras, diles que estoy enfermo, que morí lo que sea, estoy ocupado…adiós.-le cuelga molesto Owen-disculpa Nataku, el trabajo.

-Owen, dime algo…¿Estás renunciando a Serena porque hay alguien más?...¿Esa chica pelirroja? ¿Haruka?.-pregunta ansioso el joven Yamada.

-No, no hay nadie más, Kathy solo es mi amiga y compañera de trabajo, y Haruka…Haruka está mal de la cabeza, no puedo hacerla entender que no siento nada por ella, no te negaré que ha intentado por varios medios que regresemos, primero se apareció aquí y fingió no tener donde quedarse, la dejé estar en mi apartamento unos días pero gracias al Gran Kami me di cuenta a tiempo de sus intensiones y la corrí, eso fue el resultado del escándalo de la prensa.

-Ya veo.

-Y luego de eso hice algo definitivo, le dije que si volvía a acósame la denunciaría a las autoridades o aún peor, haría un escándalo con la prensa en su contra…luego de eso se fue…ahora al parecer a retomado sus planes e intenta ser corredora profesional en la F1.

-¿Una chica?.-se asombra Nataku.

-El mundo no es como antes amigo, ha habido muchas mujeres piloto, Haruka tiene madera, ganó el Indy Car el mes pasado y parece que tiene futuro.-comenta Owen.

-Vaya, de verdad estoy desconectado del mundo, no sé nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor.-se excusa Nataku.

-Ahora ya lo sabes, no tengo nada con ninguna chica ni creo tenerlo de momento, mi carrera es lo único que me ayuda a sentirme mejor y a no pensar.-explica el actor, los ojos dorados de Nataku se ensombrecen con esta declaración.-porque al igual que tú amigo, no creo poder olvidar jamás.-termina con amarga sonrisa.

-¿Y qué le digo a Serena cuando regrese?-cuestiona el joven de cabello plata.

-Dile que intente ser feliz con su familia, que se esfuerce por olvidar y que haga que esa niña crezca con todo el amor que merece, que eso deseo de corazón.-termina el actor, hasta que una mujer elegantemente vestida con un costoso abrigo de pieles aparece, llevando un sombrero también de piel, en sus manos sujeta muchas bolsas y al verlos se acerca a ellos.

-Nataku, aquí estás, terminé las compras.-dice la chica llegando a la mesa en que los dos jóvenes conversan y quitándose el sombrero deja ver su cabello rojizo correctamente peinado y deposita un beso en la mejilla de Nataku, este la mira algo molesto y Owen sumamente asombrado, la joven observa luego al chico junto a Nataku y le sonríe ampliamente evaluándolo con discreta mirada.-¿No me presentas a tu amigo?.-dice ella.

-Owen Thalassa, la señorita Kakyuu Hino…mi…mi…-duda Nataku.

-Su novia.-se adelanta ella, Owen tarda un poco en reaccionar y tomar la enguantada mano de la pelirroja.

-Un gusto señorita… se inclina Owen algo impactado por el título que ella se ha dado -amigo, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, pero me debo ir, soy esclavo de mi horario, espero estar en contacto contigo después…¿Regresas a Japón hoy?

Así esi, venimos de ida y vuelta, a concretar una alianza con un hospital para el fideicomiso.-termina Nataku.-pero estaré en contacto contigo amigo, aún hay mucho que hablar.

-En marzo termino la película y entonces podremos darnos tiempo, solo que no regresaré a Japón, planeo quedarme aquí o quizá viaje a América, de igual modo te informaré-se excusa Owen ya de pié y dejando unos euros sobre la mesa sale de allí, Nataku se levanta y va tras él, sujetándolo del brazo.

-Owen, no quiero que creas que Kakyuu y yo…es decir…-confundido el joven Yamada.

-Amigo, no tienes nada que explicar, no es un pecado, Rei murió, tu eres libre de intentar rehacer tu vida…solo me impresionó un poco el apellido de ella.

-Es media hermana de Rei, luego del accidente de mi Fénix yo estuve a punto de la locura y Kakyu se portó conmigo muy bien, me ayuda mucho a superarlo, es una gran mujer.-intenta excusarse Nataku.

-Te digo que está bien, me alegra que puedas seguir con tu vida, ¿Cuándo te vas?.

-Mañana temprano.

-Buen viaje y gracias por tu amistad, diles a todos que estoy bien y que respeten mi silencio, cuando me sienta listo yo mismo me iré comunicando con todos, con mis tíos, con Michiru, con Axel, con Ciel, solo necesito tiempo.

-Me duele en verdad no haber podido ayudar, me gustaría que tú y Serena tuvieran una oportunidad.-se queja Nataku.

-Hay cosas que no se dan amigo, y otras que es más sano que no se den, lo entiendo y lo asumo, por más que duela.-el celular del chico suena con insistencia, han llegado ya a la puerta y Owen se pone sus lentes y su abrigo antes de salir, Nataku lo ve alejarse y solo suspira, hasta que las manos enguantadas lo toman del brazo.

-¿Nos vamos ya?...estoy cansada.-dice Kakyuu.

-Sí, también lo estoy, dame las bolsas.-dice el chico tomándolas de la mano de la joven y saliendo con ella caminan por las calles frías de la capital parisina por la que cae una leve nevada.

-Nataku, estás muy callado, dime…¿te molestó que le dijera a tu amigo que soy tu novia?.-preocupada la joven del abrigo de pieles.

-No es eso, no me molestó, es solo que Owen conoce mucho de mi pasado, y estaba preocupado por cómo reaccionaría, solo eso…no estoy molesto.

-Me alegra, estaba preocupada…lo último que quiero es importunarte.

-No lo haces.-sonríe casi forzado el joven.

-Compré un hermoso mantel de seda para poner un altar para Rei en casa, quiero que este siempre con velas encendidas, y encontré una foto suya en un cajón de tu apartamento, es muy hermosa, la pondremos allí también, si te parece-reitera con un tono en el que nadie podría descubrir la ironía y la falsedad la joven pelirroja, Nataku toma la mano enguantada de Kakyu y la besa.

-Gracias por ser como eres Kakyuu.-termina el joven y los dos se pierden entre las calles de la hermosa ciudad caminando juntos.

**Consorcio Yamada, Tokio Japón.**

Chikane Yamada camina por el pasillo de su empresa hacia la sala de juntas y mira el teléfono celular con una fotografía que envió Kakyuu Hino en que ella y Nataku están abrazados con la torre Eifel de fondo, y sonríe.

-Vaya que no alardeaba Kaolinet sobre su hija.-sonríe la mujer de cabello rubio entrando en el lugar con seguridad, Alluminum y Nyanko la esperan sentadas en el fondo de la larga mesa con rostros angustiados.-He llegado, ¿A qué se debe la prisa en llamarme?...dije que tendría un desayuno importante con los accionistas de Toyota.

-Lamentamos eso señora, pero lo que pasa es mucho más importante.- habla Nyanko mirando a su jefa con evidente preocupación, Yamada la mira molesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-cuestiona a su asalariada.

-A esto señora.-apoya Alluminum volteando la computadora hacia Yamada mientras esta toma asiento y mira las gráficas, el rostro hermoso de la mujer se contrae en un gesto de ira.

-¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¿¡Cuándo pasó!?.-estalla Chikane.

-Hace unos momentos, los encargados de empresa en la bolsa nos llamaron alarmados, intentamos localizarla pero no tenía encendido su teléfono.-acaba la joven de trenzas negras.

-Es imposible…no pudieron caer tanto las acciones.-furiosa Yamada golpea con su puño la mesa.

-No fuimos solo nosotros señora, también los grandes de todo el rubro automotriz en el país, Nissan, Toyota, Mazda, y se han llevado en la debacle a todos los que tenemos que ver directa o indirectamente con el medio.-explica la chica de cabello azul, Chikane Yamada, pálida y con el rostro desencajado se levanta de la silla y camina hacia una mesa lateral en la que con mano temblorosa sirve algo de vino en una copa, el cual derrama de la licorera y bebe de golpe.

-Señora…¿Qué haremos?.-cuestiona Nyanko.

-¡¡¡Y QUE DEMONIOS PODEMOS HACER AHORA NYANKO!!!. -ruge la mujer furiosa estrellando la copa en la pared en la que además del ruido queda la mancha rojiza del líquido, el exabrupto e la mujer aterra a sus colaboradoras. -no podemos sino esperar a que amanezca y los bancos comiencen la subasta…es obvio que no podremos responder solo con los activos de la empresa a una caída de ese tamaño y el tiempo se agota cada vez más.-molesta Yamada.

-Y buscar un préstamo sería inconcebible…¿Cierto?.-sigue la chica de cabello negro.

-Nyanko, deja de decir estupideces.-la regaña Alluminum.

-Solamente buscaba soluciones Aya, algo que tú no haces.-furiosa la otra.

-¡Callen las dos!.-ruge Yamada.-Si no tienen una solución ninguna de las dos hable, si continúan exasperándome les cortaré la garganta.-amenaza con tono molesto Yamada, las dos chicas la miran aterradas y mudas, conocen demasiado a su jefa para saber que no hablaba exactamente en sentido figurado, así que siguen en un incómodo silencio mientras la mujer de cabello rubio camina de un lado a otro de la sala de juntas con paso nervioso, de pronto todo su mundo se había venido abajo, justo cuando todo parecía perfecto, Rei Hino fuera de escena, Serena Tsukino bajo su poder, la empresa de sus padres en sus manos de nuevo y Nataku olvidando ese maldito recuerdo, en vías de logar lo que ella siempre quiso, un matrimonio para tener al fin un heredero Minowara, y en un solo día y por culpa de la maldita crisis mundial, perdía todo, maldice interiormente esa idea que tuvo de jugar en la bolsa de valores, ¿En qué momento se sintió poderosa y olvidó las recomendaciones de su Padre de no confiar jamás en esas especulaciones?.

-Señora.-se atreve Alluminum.

-¡Dije que no hablaras si no tenías una solución!.-ruge Yamada pegando con el puño en la mesa de nuevo.

-Tengo una solución.-dijo débilmente la chica de cabello azul, Chikane Yamada la miró detenidamente.

-Habla.-ordenó mientras se sentaba en su silla al frente.

-Una vez, escuché hablar a Mouse, acerca de cómo ella solucionó un lío parecido a este con una treta legal en internet.-dijo la mujer.-en ese momento no le presté demasiada atención, pero ahora recordé…habló de vender las acciones a un socio con responsabilidad solidaria antes de que se subastaran estas, jugar contra reloj. -comentó la chica.

-Es muy arriesgado.-comentó Yamada.-nadie querría comprar acciones de nuestra empresa con los resultados al cierre de la bolsa, menos porque siguen bajando.

-Lo sé señora, pero antes de que esto se sepa en todos los medios podemos intentar salvarlo, todo sería mejor que la subasta, podríamos vender una cantidad suficiente e intentar ver si alguien especula un poco y obtenemos el dinero.-se atreve Alluminum, Yamada lo duda un poco, sabe que es demasiado arriesgado.

-¿Puedes hacerlo desde aquí?.-pregunta Nyanko.

-Si la señora me lo permite sí, conozco las claves de acceso.-comenta Alluminum, las dos miran a su jefa detenidamente, Chikane sabe que quizá todo su futuro dependa de esa decisión. Y entonces es que toma la decisión final.

-Hazlo.-dice con rotundidad.-pero solo un 60 por ciento, me niego a vender más, no quiero peder el control total de mi empresa-termina decidida, Alluminum asiente y comienza a teclear los datos…

**Oficinas del "Grupo Camelot" Hamburgo, Alemania, un mes después.**

La chica de cabello negro avanza aquella mañana por las instalaciones de su empresa caminando con paso lento y débil pero ya sin sus aparatos de ortrosis, es seguida de cerca por la mujer de anteojos y cabello rubio recogido que le habla en alemán, la joven japonesa ya es capaz de responder a su secretaria en el mismo idioma con fluidez.

-Y a las siete tiene la reunión con los diseñadores de los uniformes para la nueva temporada, dejé los videos con los trabajos de los aspirantes sobre su escritorio ayer.

-Los vi miss Berg, gracias, ¿Y sobre el otro trabajo?.-pregunta la chica.

-¿La información de los corredores clandestinos de Alemania?.-pregunta la señora mientras varios de los trabajadores las mira asombrados, Rei le hace una seña de que baje la voz y las dos entran en el ascensor.

-Ahora sí, podemos hablar con seguridad, dígame, ¿Tiene los nombres?.-pregunta la joven Hasegawa a su secretaria.

-La verdad señorita no sé qué le puede interesar a usted ese tipo de información, me costó conseguirla, tuve que recurrir a mi sobrino y su pandilla juvenil, pero al fin aquí tiene los datos, nombres, lugares de reunión, tipos de autos que conducen.-dice la mujer dando a Rei un pequeño CD.

-Gracias Miss Berg, no sabe lo importante que es para mí esta información.

-Señorita, con su reciente recuperación, ¿No estará pensando en volver a correr autos verdad?.-asustada la señora del brillo que notó en los ojos de su jefa.-jamás me perdonaría estar contribuyendo a ese peligro.

-No se preocupe miss Berg, no tendrá la culpa de nada malo, y gracias por esta información, le enviaré una gratificación a su sobrino y sus amigos. -termina la joven mientras llegan a la planta alta del edificio y la puerta se abre, Rei sale del ascensor y camina hacia su oficina.

-¿Entonces cuando agendo la reunión con los representantes de Renault?-cuestiona la secretaria.

-Para mañana a las nueve, puede ser desayuno en el castillo, tengo mucho que discutir con ellos, bien cualquier cosas estaré en mi oficina miss Berg, y gracias de nuevo por esto.-termina la joven entrando con su paso aún lento hasta su oficina, abre las puertas de madera y llega al espacioso lugar en que la esperan Rubeus y Akane Karasuma, la chica pelirroja está sentada en un escritorio frente a su computadora y el joven pelirrojo hace una llamada con su celular, cuando Rei llega Karasuma se acerca a ella.

-Rei sama, regresó rápido.-dice la joven.

-Sabes que últimamente el solo nombre del "Grupo Camelot" abre hasta las puertas más difíciles en el medio, fue una firma rápida, gracias al apoyo de los ejecutivos ahora tengo facultad total de decisión en cuanto a los patrocinadores para la nueva temporada.-sonríe la chica.

-Se nota, las acciones de la empresa han aumentado considerablemente, encontré varios artículos en revistas especializadas en automóviles y en internet en que habla de las expectativas que hay sobre el "Grupo Camelot" en el inicio de temporada para marzo, la expectativa siempre hace que se disparen las acciones en la bolsa señorita.-comenta la pelirroja, Rei sonríe y se sienta en la silla de su escritorio, luego mira a Rubeus que sigue hablando por teléfono.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas entre tú y Rubeus?.-pregunta, Akane se sonroja mientras mira a su novio.

-Todo va maravillosamente Rei sama, Rubeus se porta conmigo con tanta delicadeza que a veces me pregunto si no estaré soñando o si merezco siquiera ser amada de esa forma aún con todo mi pasado.

-No digas eso jamás Akane, nunca, tú mereces todo.-dice Rei tomando las manos de la chica.-¿Le has contado la verdad?.

-Solo una parte, solo le he dicho que mi pasado es muy oscuro y difícil, que he hecho cosas malas, y que ahora intento redimirme, no le he dicho más y el no ha preguntado, dice que él tampoco tiene un pasado muy limpio y que no le importa nada más que mi presente, nuestro presente.-sonrojada ella.-todo sería perfecto si tan solo mis hermanas…-la mirada de Karasuma se ensombrece al recordar lo que dejó en Japón.

-Sé que es difícil amiga, pero cada día damos un paso más cerca de la venganza, y cuando regresemos, te prometo que yo misma hablaré con Phobos y Deimos y les diré lo que hiciste por mí, entonces ellas te perdonarán, te lo prometo.

-Es lo mismo que le digo yo.-sonríe Rubeus abrazando por los hombros a la chica pelirroja.

-Bien ya que los dos están aquí, tengo algo muy importante que encomendarles.-dice Rei con seriedad y ofrece asiento a los dos chicos.-Harima, Rubeus, quiero que los dos me ayuden desde ahora a formar la "World League".-declara ella, los dos jóvenes se miran sin entender.

-Rei sama, ¿A qué se refiere con "World League"?.-pregunta Akane.

-A una Liga que reúna a los mejores corredores de drift de todo el mundo, a una organización de talla mundial que ofrezca competencias de primer nivel entre corredores amateur que de otra forma jamás se conocerían, que monitoree los avances de los corredores, que garantice la competitividad, y más que nada, que convoque cuando lo desee y en el momento que lo desee a grandes carreras en el lugar del mundo que sea.-explica ella.-que un corredor de España se pueda medir con uno de Sudáfrica en un torneo de dift amateur en Yokohama…¿Qué dicen?.

-Eso es imposible, jamás nadie lo ha intentado.-responde Rubeus.

-El que nadie lo haya intentado no quiere decir que sea imposible.-dice sonriendo Rei.-y en este nuevo proyecto quiero que los dos estén involucrados al máximo, que investiguen y hagan una besa de datos con los nombres de los mejores del mundo para saber por quienes iremos.

-Pero Rei sama…¿Se da cuenta de los gastos que asumiría reclutar a los mejores corredores de drift del mundo?

-Para nosotros ninguno, técnicamente cuando inicie la temporada, viajaremos junto con Dietr y el equipo a muchos lugares del orbe, así que aprovecharemos esos viajes y junto con el trabajo, reclutaremos a los corredores de la "World League" por eso quiero que ya los tengan ubicados con anterioridad, comenzaremos por los locales, revisen este CD.-alarga Rei a los chicos el disco, Rubeus lo toma-quiero que contacten a esos chicos y que arreglen su reclutamiento.

-Para eso hará falta además de instalaciones adecuadas, viajar mucho.-comenta Karasuma.

-Lo sé y estoy dispuesta a sufragar todos los gastos, tómenlo como una luna de miel anticipada, viajarán por el mundo observando a los mejores corredores de drift y trayéndome los datos, porque a mas tardar en marzo, la "Wold League" comienza sus reclutamientos.-sonríe Rei, la pareja se mira uno a otro sonrojada.-¿Y qué dicen?...¿Aceptan?.

-Aceptamos.-termina Rubeus estrechando la mano de la joven Hasegawa que sonríe, en ese momento Karasuma se aleja de allí rumbo a su computadora para intentar mirar el disco, y al observar la pantalla sus ojos destellan.

-¡REI SAMA!...¡Venga a ver esto!.-grita en japonés, Rei que comprende todo, se acerca con su caminar lento e inseguro hasta la mesa lateral en que se haya la laptop negra de Karasuma y observa los datos.

-Imposible…-murmura Rei en japonés.

-También lo pensé, la bolsa está por cerrar y de pronto apareció la oferta, es más del 60 por ciento de las acciones del "Consorcio Yamada".-comenta Akane.-¿Por qué estarían vendiendo una cantidad así?.

-Quizá no tuvieron suerte en la bolsa, sabemos de la caída de los mercados asiáticos.-reitera Rei, ella y Karasuma intercambian una mirada de complicidad en ese momento.

-¿Qué dice señorita Reiko?...¿Aprovechamos esta jugada del destino?.-le pregunta Akane, los ojos morados de Rei destellan de felicidad y una mueca irónica se dibuja en sus labios.

-Ofrece lo que sea necesario Akane, pero hazlo todo con el nombre del "Grupo Camelot".-dijo Rei con decisión, Karasuma comienza a teclear los datos.

**Consorcio Yamada, Tokio Japón.**

Chikane Yamada mira con sus ojos rojizos la pantalla de la computadora, y a Alluminum que mueve los datos.

-La oferta está hecha, quedan 10 minutos para saber si estamos salvados o muertos.-comenta la chica, Yamada siente la boca seca y una aprensión como jamás desde que vio morir a su padre había sentido-Parece que ya hay ofertas…

-¿De donde son los que quieren comprarnos las acciones?.-pregunta Chikane.

-Una empresa Tailandesa.-explica Alluminum.-pero ofrecen muy poco, una cantidad irrisoria.

-Esto no me gusta, no salimos de muchos problemas si se quedan con dueños asiáticos.-comenta Nyanko.

-Ahora ya no depende de nosotros Nyanko.-termina Alluminum.-solo nos queda esperar a que se cierre la oferta.-Aquí aparece otro interesado…"Motor United"…es de Estados Unidos.-dijo ella.

-Tampoco salimos del problema, la economía americana no me convence.-preocupada Yamada.-además pretender pagar el 60 por ciento de las acciones de MI EMPRESA con esa cantidad.-ofendida Chikane.

-Espere…hay uno más…"Camelot Gruppe".-lee Alluminum.

-¿Y esa empresa es de…?.-ansiosa Yamada.

-Alemania Señora…¡Hamburgo Alemania!.-emocionada la chica de cabello azul—y eso no es todo, han hecho una oferta descomunal…mírelo…-Yamada siente que el alma le regresa al cuerpo y respira mejor cuando voltea a ver la computadora y observa la cantidad.

-Debe ser un grupo poderoso cuando ofrece de golpe tantos millones de euros.-dijo Nyanko.

-Nadie va a responder a esa oferta…menos tratándose de acciones de una empresa japonesa en semi quiebra.-reitera Chikane sonriendo y mirando el reloj en que se indica el tiempo que queda para el cierre de la bolsa, las tres mujeres padecen un suplicio al ver como el reloj va agotando los segundos hasta el cero.

-¡Lo hicimos Señora!...¡Lo hicimos!.-grita Alluminum, ella y Nynako se abrazan emocionadas, Yamada suspira hondo y cierra los ojos.-tenemos el capital para evitar el desastre.-comenta Alluminum.

-Recuérdame darte una gratificación por tu loca idea Aya.-palmea el hombro de su empleada Chikane Yamada, y mira en la computadora como ahora esas personas de aquel lejano país eran dueñas de más de la mitad de su empresa, pero ya no le importaba, todo era mejor a la subasta, hasta eso, además unos socios del otro lado del mundo seguramente jamás estarían allí para exigir resultados, y ella seguiría conservando el poder.-Alluminum, quiero saberlo todo sobre "Camelot Gruppe".-pide ella, la chica asiente y abre una página en la computadora en que teclea el nombre, al momento aparecen los datos proporcionados por un buscador de internet.

-Parece ser que es el nuevo nombre de una corporación que maneja una poderosa escudería de la F1 en Alemania, anteriormente conocida como "Escudería Hasegawa".-lee Alluminm los datos.

-¿Hasegawa?...¿Tiene apellido japonés?.-intrigada Chikane.-¿Quién es su director?.-pregunta de golpe.

-Directora, aquí aparece su nombre…Reiko Hasegawa…-lee Alluminum los datos entrando en la página de dicha empresa, Yamada escucha aquel nombre que se graba muy dentro de su mente, ahora esa mujer, sea quien fuera, era la dueña de más de la mitad de su empresa.

-Es extraño que un director de una corporación alemana tenga apellido japonés.-dice Nyanko.

-Aquí dice que esta corporación está en expansión, quizá por eso ofertó es cantidad por las acciones que para otros serían una mala inversión.-lee Alluminum.

-Comunícame con esa mujer, Reiko Hasegawa.-ordena Yamada, Alluminum asiente y toma su propio teléfono marcando los números necesarios para la larga distancia, tarda la comunicación y la joven debe hablar en inglés porque no comprende lo que le dicen, Yamada la mira expectante…

**Oficinas del "Grupo Camelot" Hamburgo, Alemania.**

Rei se encuentra sentada al lado de Karasuma que levanta la vista de la pantalla.

-Señorita Reiko, oficialmente el "Grupo Camelot" es el dueño del 60 por ciento de las acciones del "Consorcio Yamada".-dijo Akane, Rei sonríe y abraza a su amiga.

-No lo puedo creer…esto es tan perfecto…-dice ella.

-La oferta que hicimos no la pudieron rechazar, nadie en todo el mundo daría medio euro por acciones japonesas, sabiendo cómo está su situación económica.-reitera Rubeus.-lo que no entiendo Señorita Reiko, es qué interés tiene Usted en una empresa en Japón a punto de la subasta.

-Digamos Rubeus, que tenemos intereses personales en esta empresa.-dijo la joven de cabello negro, en ese momento el teléfono suena y Rei se levanta caminando hasta el escritorio en donde lo contesta presionando el botón del altavoz.

-Diga.

-_Señorita Hasegawa, lamento la interrupción, pero tengo al teléfono una llamada de Japón, una mujer dice ser la secretaria de Chikane Yamada, la dueña de una empresa que según dice Usted acaba de comprar_.-habla por el aparato la mujer en alemán.

-Pase la llamada mis Berg.-dice Rei, el teléfono suena, Rubeus y Karasuma se acercan al escritorio de su jefa, cuando el sonido del timbre que indica el enlace se escucha, Rei siente que su corazón late aceleradamente cuando escucha la voz tras el aparato en correcto inglés.

_-¿Señorita Hasegawa? ¿Reiko Hasegawa?.-_dice la voz que ella y Karasuma reconocen como la de Alluminum.

-Yo soy, ¿Qué desea?.-responde en el mismo idioma Rei.

-_Hablo departe de la señora Yamada, la presidenta del consorcio cuyas acciones su corporación acaba de adquirir, ella desea hablarle, la comunico_.-dice la voz, un silencio que hace que las manos de la joven de ojos amatista tiemblen, luego de un año, escuchará de nuevo la voz de la mujer que más odiaba en la faz de la tierra, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, siente un ligero temor.

_-¿Señorita Hasegawa?_.-se escucha la voz por el aparato, al oírla, en el cerebro de Rei se disparan las imágenes vertiginosas del día de su accidente, la risa terrible, la voz burlona, el rostro malvado, el auto negro…respira agitadamente_…-¿Señorita Hasegawa? ¿Me escucha?_.-insiste la voz de Chikane Yamada.

-La escucho perfectamente señora Yamada,-dice Rei con voz firme hablando en inglés, dominando su miedo, y con una seriedad que da un tono mucho más grave a su voz.

-_Sé que quizá no esperaba escucharme y que es mas propio que mis empleados y representantes se hayan comunicado con usted, pero quería agradecerle en persona por haber ofrecido una cantidad así por las acciones de mi empresa, solo quería saber…¿Por qué lo hizo?_.-lanza la pregunta Yamada.

-Le responderé señora.-dice Rei en tono correcto.-como habrá notado, a pesar de ser alemana, tengo ascendencia japonesa, mi Padre es japonés, y en cierta forma me ha inculcado el amor a la patria que una vez dejó en busca de oportunidades, hace tiempo que deseaba tener acciones de una empresa japonesa para poder contar con el apoyo de un lugar que podamos sentir como propio cuando la corporación que presido comience su expansión, sabe que nos dedicamos a promocionar una escudería de Fórmula 1, pero nuestro campo de acción llega también a GP2 y F3, tenemos amplias expectativas de expansión y crecimiento para el año entrante, queremos ser una mega corporación competitiva y fuerte.-dice la voz de Rei.-por todo eso, en cuanto vimos una oferta como la suya no reparé en el costo y ordené a mis empleados ofrecer esa cantidad.

-_Entiendo, y le agradezco enormemente haberlo hecho, no es momento de hablar de las condiciones de nuestra alianza, pero le garantizo que en esta empresa tiene Usted las puertas abiertas y mi gratitud eterna, la cual me gustaría manifestarle en persona._-dice la voz de Yamada, una sonrisa de Rei, le empezaba a gustar este juego, respira hondo y ahora si se siente dueña de la situación.

-De momento me es imposible viajar a Japón o concertar una cita, estamos concentrados en el inicio de la temporada de F1, así que deberá tratar todo con mi apoderado, Rubeus Wolfhart.-explica la chica.

-_Comprendo eso señorita Hasegawa, y le reitero que en esta empresa siempre tendrá una deuda de gratitud para con Usted y que la esperaremos cordialmente el día que decida honrarnos con su presencia_.

-Quizá en un año aproximadamente, calculo que…según mi agenda, en el mes de Octubre del año entrante estaríamos compitiendo en el Gran Premio de Japón, el Fuji Speedway, y quizá entonces pudiéramos conocernos.-propone ella sonriendo y cruzando una mirada divertida e irónica con Akane.

-_Para mí sería como ya le dije un honor y un gusto que así fuese señorita, solo no quería dejar pasar este momento sin reiterarle mi amistad y mi apoyo en todo_.-dice la voz tras el auricular.

-Agradezco eso señora Yamada…si me disculpa, ahora tengo una salida urgente y debo cortar la comunicación, pero mañana en un horario adecuado, mi apoderado se comunicará con usted, quiero que sepa que puede seguir trabajando normalmente ya que solo solicitaré informes cada mes del estado de las cosas, no tengo pensado removerla de su puesto ni alterar el funcionamiento del "Consorcio Yamada" tal como ha seguido hasta ahora, solo espero que el total de la compra de las acciones sea suficiente para evitar la subasta y que "Nuestra empresa"-dice Rei disfrutando las palabras.-pueda seguir a flote.

-_Gracias por ello Hasegawa san_.-dijo en japonés Yamada.

-No las dé, es mutuo.-le contesta Rei en el mismo idioma. -adiós señora Yamada, ha sido un…gusto el conocerla.-termina cortando al fin la comunicación, un silencio total reina en la oficina, Rei recarga la cabeza sobre sus manos pensativa, su corazón sigue acelerado.

-Rei sama…¿Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar?...la tiene en sus manos, al fin el destino parece hacerle justicia.-le dice Karasuma sonriente, Rei le regresa la sonrisa.

-Así parece Karasuma, todo vuelve a su lugar.-responde Rei.-Karma es Karma.-termina ella diciendo aquel adagio Shintoista que hablaba del destino.

-Chicas, no entiendo mucho de lo que hablan, ¿Es algo bueno haber comprado acciones de una empresa japonesa en quiebra?.

-Ya lo creo Rubeus, y como habrás escuchado serás mi representante, así que va siendo hora de que te enteres de toda la verdad para que no te extrañe todo lo que te pediré que hagas por mas inverosímil que te parezca.-inicia Rei.-toma asiento…bueno, en primer lugar, mi verdadero nombre es Rei Hino, y el de tu novia, Akane Karasuma.-comienza ella la narración que el pelirrojo escucha detenidamente mirando a las dos chicas asombrado, mientras Karasuma lo toma de la mano.

**Tokio Japón, Templo Hikawa.**

Serena atraviesa la explanada del templo llevando en sus hombros una mochila y aún con su traje de amazona, sonríe mientras camina hacia el lugar en que sabe que Luna y el abuelo la esperan con su pequeña, desde el día de la ceremonia de Rei, el sacerdote parecía haberse prendado del encanto de Serenity como todos los que la conocían y era frecuente que Luna o la misma Serena le llevaran a la niña alguna vez por las tardes, sin embargo aquel día, Serena tenía algo más de que hablar con Kondo Saburo, algo que había estado dejando de lado hacía tiempo, mientras llegaba al interior del Templo y atravesaba las salas de paredes corredizas recordaba su visita a la casa de los Tomoe unas horas antes, cuando había hablado con Hotaru y le había pedido ese block de dibujos extraños que tanto la perturbaban.

_**Flashback…**_

"_-¿Para qué quieres llevarte mis dibujos?.-le dijo la niña mirándola con desconfianza._

_-Quiero que alguien que quería mucho a Rei los vea.-respondió Serena, la niña la miraba aún dudosa apretando el block en su pecho._

_-Nadie me quiere creer, Onii san y Anna dicen que solo dibujo las cosas que quiero que pasen, que son sueños y fantasías, pero no es así…yo la he visto…_

_-¿A Rei?.-cuestiona intrigada Serena, la niña asiente.-¿Su espíritu?._

_-No…es espíritu es de otra forma, se siente cálido y aparecen esas motas de luz blanca, como la mujer de cabello plateado que está a tu lado a veces y te sonríe.-Serena siente que un escalofrío la recorre cuando oye a la niña decir eso.-pero mi Onee san no es espíritu como esa mujer que se te parece o como cuando hablo con mi mamá…a mi Onee san la vi diferente, la vi viva._

_-¿Cuándo la viste?._

_-Cuando toqué la estrella roja que lleva tu hijita en el pecho.-reitera Hotaru._

_-¿Y dibujaste cómo la viste?.-cuestiona Serena, Hotaru asiente.-Hotaru, yo quiero creerte, de verdad, pero necesito que me dejes mirar el dibujo, por favor, y te prometo que te ayudaré a entender lo que ves, no me reiré ni diré que mientes, lo juro.-dice la rubia mirando a la niña con sinceridad, Hotaru mira detenidamente a la rubia._

_-Eres una buena persona Serena, puedo sentirlo, bien…te dejaré ver mis dibujos….-dice la niña y abrió lentamente su block mostrando a Serena aquellos bocetos que la rubia miró con sus ojos azules muy abiertos por la sorpresa."_

Serena llega al fin a la sala en que Kondo Saburo juega con la bebé rubia que está acostada en el tatami de la sala mientras el sacerdote le muestra un juguete hecho con cascabeles y tiras de hilo, que la niña trata de alcanzar.

-Eso es pequeña Tsukiko…así es…-sonríe el anciano, Luna sentada en un cojín borda algo.

-Abuelo, Luna.-saluda Serena dejando su maleta y el block en la mesa y acercándose al lugar se sienta en el suelo y tomando a la nena en sus brazos la besa.-¿Así que ahora la llamas Tsukiko?.-sonríe la rubia.

-Niña de la Luna, me gusta cómo suena.-sonríe Kondo Saburo.-¿Terminaste tu práctica antes?.-cuestiona el anciano.

-No, Andrew me dejó salir temprano por hoy, tenía que ir a casa de los Tomoe.-explica Serena.

-Vaya, que el señor Mathews la dejara salir antes de tiempo es un milagro, es un preparador muy exigente.-comenta Luna al referirse al entrenador de Serena en el club hípico.

-Lo sé Luna, pero si "Diana" y yo queremos retomar el ritmo debemos concentrarnos, y Andrew es muy bueno para eso.-termina Serena.-Luna, creo que Serenity tiene hambre.-acaba la madre mientras la bebé llora.

-Démela…ven princesita, vamos por tu biberón a la concina.-termina la mujer de cabello azul saliendo de la estancia con la niña, cuando Serena se queda sola con el abuelo entonces se decide a hablar.

-Abuelo, hay algo que quiero que veas.-dice ella con seriedad y tomando el block de dibujos de Hotaru Tomoe se lo muestra, el anciano clava sus ojos en los pedazos de papel y frunce el ceño.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto?.

-La niña Tomoe, la pequeña que Rei ayudaba.-responde Serena.-abuelo, sé que tu entenderás lo que digo, esa niña es muy especial, es diferente, puede percibir y ver cosas que los demás no vemos.

-¿Dones espirituales?.-cuestiona Kondo.

-Por algo Rei y ella eran tan unidas.-es la reflexión de Serena.-lo más extraño de todo esto abuelo, es que Hotaru asegura que Rei…no ha muerto…-habla lentamente la rubia mientras el sacerdote con los brazos cruzados sigue mirando los extraños dibujos de la mujer envuelta en llamas en un castillo, o lanzando fuego sobre autos.-Alexis, su hermano, dice que esto es el resultado del shock emocional que sufrió la niña con la muerte de Rei.

-¿Y tú le crees?-lanza el anciano.

-No lo sé abuelo…por eso quería que vieras esto, dime…¿Debo creerle?.-cuestiona Serena, el sacerdote de Hikawa suspira hondo antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Creo que es momento de que te confiese algo Serena, pero debe quedar sólo entre nosotros.-inicia él, la rubia asiente con la cabeza.-mi nieta, tuvo desde que nació extraños dones espirituales, como esta niña Tomoe, tu madre y yo intentamos educarla y ayudarla a explotarlos y usarlos, por eso recibió esa formación Shinto, el punto es, que un alma como la de Rei, con esa cantidad de calidez, era para mí muy fácil de detectar, pensé que luego de la forma como murió, yo sería capaz de sentir el momento en que ella pasara a formas parte del Gran Kami…y no fue así…-dice Kondo.

-Abuelo, ¿Quieres decir que no has logrado sentir que su alma está en paz?.-angustiada Serena que sabía el significado trágico que eso tenía en su religión.

-Así es Serena, no he sentido el alma de Rei como sentí la de Akane, la de Hiroko y la de tu madre, simplemente es como si ella…no estuviera…

-¿Muerta?.-cuestiona Serena con un temblor en su voz.

-No quería decirlo ni pensar en la posibilidad, pero así es, y además hay otra cosa.-se atreve el anciano.-tres días después del accidente de Rei, mientras estaba meditando en el fuego, intentando sentir su alma, escuché unos ruidos extraños venidos de su habitación, sentí un aura diferente y entré de golpe, la ventana estaba abierta, registré el lugar buscando a un ladrón, pero no faltaba nada, excepto una caja roja en uno de los cajones.

-¿Qué tenía esa caja?.

-Dos cosas, el Diario de Akane, y un sobre que jamás abrí con el dictamen de la patria potestad de Rei…era muy extraño que alguien haya entrado a robar esa caja, que supiera dónde la guardaba Rei y más que nada que habiendo cosas valiosas como su anillo de bodas sobre el tocador, solo se hayan llevado eso, eran cosas que solo eran importantes para Rei.-narra el anciano, un silencio pesado se forma entre él y Serena, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué crees de todo esto Abuelo?.-cuestiona la rubia.

-La verdad hija…me da miedo decir lo que creo.-es lo último que dice el anciano.

-Es que todo esto no tiene sentido…yo vi al "Fénix" arder en llamas.-se auto convence Serena.

-Todos lo vimos hija, yo vi la televisión, y me convenzo cada día de que lo que siento, esa tormenta de sentimientos que estalla y me confunde cuando intento sentirla en el fuego, la misma que plasma aquí la niña Tomoe, es algo más…y no lo que pienso que es…-la charla se ve cortada por Luna que regresa con la bebé y el biberón listo.

-Señora Serena, está listo, creo que le gustaría alimentar a su hija usted misma, luego de lo duro del entrenamiento para regresar a equitar le roba horas del crecimiento de su niña.-dice ella, Serena recoge los dibujos y los guarda de nuevo.

-Claro Luna.-dice ella y extiende sus manos hacia Serenity recibiéndola en sus brazos y dándole su leche.

-Tendremos más tiempo de hablar de este tema Serena, ya verás, no te preocupes por nada de momento y solo ocúpate de Tsukiko.-acaricia el anciano la cabeza de la bebé y sale de la habitación en que Luna sigue sus discretos regaños a Serena por haber retomado la equitación, Kondo Saburo se acerca a la lejana habitación atravesando el jardín japonés del templo hasta la sala del fuego, en la cual se arrodilla, cerrando los ojos y formando con sus manos unos símbolos la flama crece descomunalmente –Rei…¿Por qué no me dejas que sienta tu aura?.-cuestiona el anciano mirando el fuego.-¿Dónde estás?

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Artemis escucha atentamente a Rei cuando le explica sus planes, sentado en una silla en su despacho, mira sonriente como su hija le habla sobre la forma como compró esas acciones.

-Fue así Padre, sólo de repente estaban allí, era como si el destino quisiera que ocurriera.-dijo la joven japonesa.-pero quería que supieras por qué dispuse de esa cantidad

-Reiko, no me debes ninguna explicación, es tu dinero.-le dice paternalmente Artemis.-y si sirve para hacer pagar a esa mujer terrible, lo doy por bien empleado.

-¿Sabes algo Padre?...hablé con ella.-dijo la chica caminando hacia Artemis y sentándose en el escritorio a su lado.-y por un momento pensé cuando escuché su voz, que el miedo me iba a dominar, estuve a punto de colgar el teléfono o de llorar.-confiesa ella, Artemis toma las manos de Rei.-pero me vencí, y cuando me di cuenta, un nuevo sentimiento de pode me invadió, saber que esa mujer me está agradecida, que cree que la salvé, y que me debe mucho, me hizo sentir segura, ella no me reconoció.

-Eso que sentiste, es el sabor de tu futura venganza, me alegra que te hayas dominado, fue lo mejor, eso te servirá como entrenamiento para el futuro, para que el día que regreses a Japón tengas la sangre fría para poder controlar las emociones que a veces pueden cegarte con todos los que te dañaron.-asiente Artemis.

-Con Chikane Yamada y su traicionero hermano no tengo duda de qué haré.-dice ella con fiereza en su voz.

-Rei…¿Ya olvidaste por fin a ese chico?...a tu esposo…-lanza Artemis la pregunta que ensombrece los ojos amatista.

-Ya.-dice ella con un tono tan extraño que el millonario sospecha de inmediato.

-Dímelo mirándome a los ojos Rei, ¿Ya olvidaste a Nataku Yamada?.-la pregunta Artemis mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules.

-Así es, Nataku Yamada no es para mí más que un recuerdo.-dice ella, el hombre no replica nada, sabe lo difícil que es tratar de entender los sentimientos de esa alma destrozada.-lo que si tengo miedo…es sobre como reaccionaré con Serena.

-¿Aún crees que ella tuvo algo que ver?.-cuestiona Artemis.

-No quiero creerlo, pero lo que me duele más es no tener la seguridad, el estado emocional de la Serena que conocí en mis últimos días en Japón era muy propicio para ello, jamás he creído que lo hizo deliberadamente, pero lo que más me lastima, lo que me está matando, es pensar que Serena deliberadamente no me dijo sobre Yamada, que cayó, que no me advirtió, me apena creer que su odio y resentimiento hacia mí llegó a ese extremo.-solloza Rei y se abraza de su Padre que la acaricia del cabello.

-Tranquila, yo entiendo, por eso me prometiste que cuando regreses, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, primero averiguarás que tanto tuvieron que ver todos en tu accidente, no hay que ser injustos.-aconseja él.

-Echo de menos muchas cosas de mi pasado, pero mucho más, a mi hermana.-confiesa Rei secando sus lágrimas.-y me aterra pensar que si llego a descubrir la verdad, jamás pueda recuperar la amistad y ese cariño tan grande que una vez nos unió.-termina la chica.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?.-cuestiona Artemis.

-Dedicarme de lleno al trabajo en la Escudería, quiero que el "Grupo Camelot" sea el equipo más competitivo de la F1 en esta temporada, nada me va a detener, además, te tengo una sorpresa.-dijo ella.-voy a formar la "World League".-Artemis sonrío al oír aquella que una vez fue su idea.

-¿Estás segura hija?.-cuestiona emocionado.

-Así es Padre, quiero que tu sueño y el de mi madre se vuelva real, tendremos a los mejores corredores de drift del mundo bajo una sola bandera, Karasuma y Rubeus se encargarán de todo, y cuando arranque la temporada, arrancaremos los reclutamientos.

-Me encargaré yo mismo de que eso se haga realidad, ahora que te haces cargo de la empresa me sobra tiempo libre, y retomar ese proyecto de mi juventud me da nuevos ánimos.-sonríe el hombre de cabello blanco.- Reiko, ¿Has pensado que ahora que puedes caminar y conducir de nuevo necesitarás un auto nuevo?...un auto que se acople perfectamente con tu nueva personalidad, un auto verdaderamente tuyo, un auto con el cual puedas ser una sola y que te ayude a lograr tus propósitos.

-No había pensado eso, luego de conducir al "Fénix" creo que me sería muy difícil encontrar otro igual.-melancólica ella.

-Déjame a mí la tarea de encontrar el auto perfecto para ti, y para todos los caballeros de la nueva Orden que reclutará a los mejores corredores del mundo.-con un brillo en la mirada Artemis.

-Padre…¿Qué estás maquinando ahora?.-cuestiona Rei, una sonrisa del millonario.

-Tu ocúpate de seguir con tus planes y déjame a mí la preparación de todo lo relativo a la "World League", pero te juro que el renacimiento del fénix será épico.-acaricia Artemis el rostro de su hija.-¿Sabes que hablé con Mosley?...quedó encantado contigo, consiguió que asistamos a un desayuno la semana entrante en Molsheim, Francia, al parecer los directivos de la Buggatti ofrecerán sus instalaciones para una reunión de la Federación Internacional de Automovilismo, y Mosley consiguió que hables delante de ellos sobre tu proyecto.

-Perfecto, es justo el tipo de proyección que necesitábamos Padre, creo que el "Grupo Camelot" terminará por coronarse campeón.-sonríe ella, pero en ese momento las puertas del despacho se abren con brusquedad y entra en él un abatido y aterrado Carlos Meiou con el teléfono en su mano.

-¡Itoko san!-grito Carlos llegando al lado de Rei.-¡Es Bergie! ¡Es Bergie!.-dice aterrado tomando a Rei de los brazos.

-Cálmate Meiou…¿Qué pasa con Bergerite?.

-¡¡Está muriendo Itoko san!!!.-estalla Meiou y se abraza de Rei llorando.-Petzite sama…me llamó…está en el hospital…se desvaneció…dice…que el médico dijo…que es el fin…-estalla Meiou y se abraza muy fuerte de Rei quien conmovida de verlo derrumbado lo apoya.

-Tranquilo Carlos, verás que no es nada malo, se ha puesto así otras veces.-el chico limpia sus lágrimas.-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?...¿Quieres ir a verla?.

-Debo ir a verla, quiero estar allí por si…por si…-no se atreve a decirlo el chico a terminar.

-Vamos al hospital.-decide Rei tomando las manos de su amigo que sonríe levemente.

-Gracias Itoko san.-le dice él.

-Tranquilo Carlos, todo lo que se necesite para ayudar a Bergerite, lo tendrá, no repararemos en gastos.-apoya Artemis.

-Gracias "Thunder"…me adelanto a sacar el auto.-sale corriendo Carlos.

-Pobre chico, se nota lo unido que está a Bergerite.-comenta el millonario.

-Padre, encárgate de que Thompson esté listo para suplir a Carlos en la carrera, no creo que él tenga calma para correr luego de esto, sea lo que sea que pase.-decide Rei.

-Ve con calma hija, yo arreglo todo, y es una pena porque la carrera en Nürburing era la más esperada por Meiou, juraba que allí iba a obtener su primer puesto en F3.-suspira Artemis.

-Estaremos en el hospital para cualquier cosa, gracias por eso Padre.-acaba ella saliendo de la habitación, Artemis camina con su bastón hacia el ventanal y ve salir a toda velocidad el auto azul con blanco de Meiou.-pobre chica, ya ha sido un milagro que viviera hasta ahora, se estaba aferrando a vivir, no quiero pensar en las consecuencias que traerá todo esto en el ánimo de Meiou, pero si es un verdadero corredor, lo usará a su favor.-deduce el inteligente ex corredor antes de cerrar la ventana.

**Notas Finales: ¡¡Se respiran los aires de venganza!!! Sí señor, ahora si esta marcado el renacimiento del fénix, y es momento de que las cosas comiencen a ponerse difíciles para Chikane Yamada, la villana favorita de SRR ha hecho cosas horribles desde el inicio de esta historia y parecía que por momentos no tendría un castigo justo, pero ahora, prometo que todo cambiará, gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus ánimos para seguir este fic, me dio mucho gusto que Marbel y Luthien hayan regresado, también gracias a los demás lectores que siempre nos apoyan, arithsephy, paolac78, Raven Tenoh (amix te aventaste todo el maratón, gracias) y por supuesto mi amiga y editora Susy Tortoise, amix, mi mas enorme gratitud…finalmente un enorme GRATIAS a Marcia ya que sus consejos sirvieron para que escribiera como debe ser este capítulo y fuera más coherente lo de la compra de la empresa de Yamada, amiga, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, ya me dirás.**

**Bueno chicos, gracias por todo, nos leemos en el que viene, y espero ya tener sorpresas en el espacio de SRR de window live para que vean imágenes…**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli…¡¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!! **


	18. Chapter 17: La Reina está de vuelta

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 17**

**La Reina está de vuelta**

**Hospital University Clinic Heidelberg Alemania.**

A las afueras de la sala de emergencias del hospital, esperan sentados en el sillón todos los familiares de Bergerite, las hermanas Müller, abatidas y con evidentes muestras de devastación, Karmesite pasea de un lugar a otro, Calaverite mueve nerviosamente un pañuelo de tela entre sus manos con el que enjuga sus lágrimas, Akane Karasuma la consuela sentada a su lado, Rubeus permanece alejado recargado junto a la pared, por su parte la joven de cabello verde permanece con la mirada firme perdida en la puerta de acceso a la habitación de su hermana, Diamante lleva trayendo unos cafés que ofrece cariñoso a las chicas Müller.

Rei se encuentra sentada en otro sillón junto a Artemis y Meiou, este último si parece sumamente afectado, aunque no llora, su rostro luce desencajado y ausente, y frota incesantemente sus manos mientras mueve el pié con desesperación, Rei pone una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Cálmate Carlos, no pasará nada malo, ten algo de fe.-le sonríe ella, el chico forzó una sonrisa para corresponderle.

-Gracias Itoko san…-dice con debilidad, entonces en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación y de ella sale Zafiro junto con un hombre joven de cabello negro y gafas vestido de médico.

-¡Doctor Friedman!.-corre al momento Petzite.-¿Cómo está mi hermana?.-dice ella ansiosa, la mirada del joven médico se cruza con la de Zafiro un momento.

-Dígales la verdad doctor, es lo mejor.-anima el desolado joven Schwarzmond.

-Estamos listos para escuchar lo que sea.-valiente la mayor de las Müller, los demás se van acercando poco a poco a ellas.

-La verdad señorita Müller, no queda nada que hacer.-comenta el especialista, un gemido contenido de Calaverite que se abraza de Karmesite acompaña la respuesta del médico.-lamento tener que decirles esto, pero la vida de su hermana estaba ya perdida, de hecho es todo un milagro que haya resistido tanto y con tan buena salud los últimos meses, no nos lo explicamos, era como si ella se aferrara desesperadamente a vivir, pero por más ánimos que tuviera, su cuerpo ya no podía más, la enfermedad y el tratamiento la consumieron…solo queda…esperar el fin…-dijo el médico, Carlos presiona los puños con furia mientras no podía evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

-Doctor..¿Qué se puede hacer?.-pregunta Artemis.-así haya solo una opción, la que sea, estamos dispuestos a tomarla.-dijo el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Lo lamentamos señor Hasegawa, pero médicamente no queda nada más que esperar y tratar de que sus últimos momentos sean felices.-determina el doctor, todos se miran preocupados.-ella está consciente de lo que le pasa, nos exigió la verdad y se la dijimos, quiere hablar con sus hermanas.-dice el doctor, las tres hermanas Müller se miran unas a otras y entran en la habitación, los demás se quedan fuera, Meiou se acerca a un ventanal y se queda parado allí mirando a la nada, Rei se acerca a él.

-Carlos, no quiero entrometerme en esto demasiado pero, necesito saber algo, dime por favor que no estás enamorado de Bergerite.-le pregunta Rei, el joven solo la mira con sus ojos color miel.-Carlos, te lo dije cuando comenzamos con esto, no veníamos a Alemania a complicar las cosas sino a despojarnos de nuestros miedos…dime por favor que solo estás preocupado por ella como tu amiga.

-Yo…Itoko san…creo que no puedo asegurarte eso.-se anima el chico japonés, Rei lo mira asustada.-sé que te prometí mantener las cosas distantes, pero Bergie se metió aquí.-dice señalando su corazón.-y fue muy diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido, dulce, tierna, siempre dispuesta a hacerme sentir feliz, y sin pedir nada a cambio…

-¿Y Mina?.-se atreva a preguntar Rei.

-Mina es muy diferente, con Bergie no tuve jamás una relación de pareja, pero si emotiva…no se…es complejo…ni yo mismo me entiendo ya Rei, algo si te puedo decir, desde que supe que ella se irá, que no la veré más…no sé qué me pasa, pero…-solloza Carlos y se abraza de Rei, ella corresponde al abrazo, finalmente la puerta se abre y las tres hermanas Müller salen de la habitación, Petzite se acerca a Rei y Carlos.

-Señorita Hasegawa, lamento interrumpir pero Bergerite quiere ver al joven Meiou.-dijo Petzite mirando a los dos jóvenes japoneses, Carlos camina hacia el cuarto de hospital en silencio pero antes de entrar se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe.

-Ese chico es muy valiente.-comenta Diamante acercándose a Rei y poniendo una mano en su hombro.-puede ser todo lo exasperante y bobo que sea, pero tiene coraje.-concede el joven piloto.

Carlos Meiou entró en el cuarto de la enferma, y caminó sonriente hacia ella, conectada a muchos aparatos, la pálida chica hacía un esfuerzo terrible por respirar y su pecho se agitaba convulsamente bajo la sábana blanca, el joven japonés hace un gran esfuerzo por mantener esa sonrisa, el estado de Bergerite es lamentable, de igual modo Carlos se acerca y tomando la mano de la chica que sigue con los ojos cerrados, la besa con suavidad.

-Charlie…viniste…-sonríe la joven bajo el respirador artificial.

-Tenía que venir -sonríe él.-tienes que ponerle todo el ánimo para salir de aquí, antes has tenido recaídas como el mes pasado, pero las hemos superado.-dice el chico, ella le sonríe entre lágrimas y niega con la cabeza.

-Ahora ya no es igual, yo…ya no tengo fuerzas…-confiesa la chica.-lo puedo sentir, no es como las otras veces en que me ayudabas tanto estando a mi lado en las terapias, esta vez no saldré de aquí con vida.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Es mentira! podrás con esto como siempre, podremos juntos todos los que te queremos y tú.-molesto Carlos.

-Gracias por esa mentira Charlie, gracias porque hasta el final intentas ayudarme a ser feliz, aunque no sea posible, ¿Sabes?...ya no le temo a la muerte, he vivido muchos años con sus sombra sobre mí, y yo único que me consuela es que quizá muriendo me libere de este cuerpo enfermizo que tanto me ha estorbado siempre, a veces sueño que es así, que podré ser libre y feliz cuando todo acabe, y no le temo.-explica ella y se retira el respirador.

-¡No hagas eso Bergie!.-se espanta Meiou.

-Déjame…quiero hacerlo, no me gustaría que mi última charla contigo sea con esto en medio.-termina la chica de cabello azul y acaricia la mejilla de Carlos.-gracias de nuevo por hacer mis últimos días mas felices de lo que fue toda mi vida Charlie, por darme alegría y ganas de vivir.

-No digas eso, esto está sonando mucho a despedida y no me gustan las despedidas.-ya no se contiene Meiou y llora copiosamente.-no quiero que te vayas Bergie, ¡No quiero! Necesito que te quedes y que luches por seguir con vida.-grita el impetuoso chico.

-No me iré, estaré contigo de otra forma.-le sonríe ella, Carlos acaricia el cabello de la joven y entonces hace algo que creyó que jamás haría, y la besa fugazmente en los labios, la chica abre mucho los ojos y después con sus pocas fuerzas aparta al chico con su mano.

-Charlie…no lo hagas…no ahora.-dice llorando.-te agradezco mucho este regalo, pero yo sé que no eres tú mismo totalmente, estás impresionado por lo que me pasará…te agradezco pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-Bergie…¿En verdad te parece tan imposible que yo me haya enamorado de ti?.-pregunta Carlos.

-Sí, porque te conozco y sé lo que hay en tu corazón, conmigo has sido muy sincero, y quiero serlo contigo…yo sí me enamoré de ti.-confiesa ella.-pero siempre supe quién estaba en tu corazón y me conformé con ser tu mejor amiga, así quiero recordarte y que me recuerdes…además…-dice comenzando a respirar con dificultad.-debes…prometerme algo…

-¿Prometer?.-desolado Meiou.

-Prométeme que cuando yo ya no esté…buscarás a Mina…y te dejarás de cosas bobas y orgullos con ella…y serás muy feliz.-pide la chica llorosa tomando la mano de Carlos con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan, el chico sigue llorando pero no responde nada.-Charlie…si no me lo prometes…no me iré…tranquila…-cada vez con menos fuerza en su voz dice ella, el chico termina por ceder.

-Te lo prometo.-dice al fin besando otra vez la mano de ella, una gran sonrisa se plasma en el rostro de la débil chica enferma, luego un largo suspiro y termina con unas palabras que de verdad siente.

-Gracias Charlie…-dice antes de cerrar sus ojos, el sonido de los aparatos a que está conectada y que el chico sabe muy bien qué significan se escucha con sonido desesperante.

-¡Bergie! ¡Bergie! ¡No!...¡Begie!.-la mueve Carlos, pero la chica con la sonrisa aún pintada en el rostro no reacciona, Meiou sale de la habitación desesperado.-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme!.-grita, Zafiro y el doctor Friedman entran en la habitación a intentar hacer algo por ella, Carlos se queda parado en la puerta, sin decir una sola palabra y se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo…

**Tokio Japón.**

En casa de la familia Tsukino, Serena se encuentra esa mañana preparando la mesa para el desayuno, ha invitado a almorzar a TK y Makoto luego de la insistencia de su primo en verla y hablar con ella seriamente, Luna en la cocina termina de preparar la comida y en una cunita al lado de la mesa la pequeña Serenity balbucea mirando el móvil de lunas que gira con una melodía preciosa, último regalo de Nataku, hasta que en ese momento llaman a la puerta.

-Luna, abriré, creo que Takeshi y Mako se adelantaron mucho.-dice la joven de cabello rubio y se acerca a la puerta, pero al abrir el chico de cabello plateado aparece en el umbral cargado de cajas de regalos.

-Serena, déjame entrar que esto se caerá de mis manos…anda…-la anima el chico.

-¡Nataku!...¿Cuándo llegaste?.-dice ella.

-Hace dos horas, luego de arreglar lo que fui a hacer a Francia, vine directo aquí, no sabes todas las cosas que les he comprado a Serenity y a ti.-dice el joven y deja todas las cajas en los sillones.

-Gran Kami Nataku, ¿Mas cosas?...¿Crees que esta casa es capaz de albergar todas las cosas que le das a mi hija?.-sonríe Serena al abrir una caja con un vestido rosado de encaje de excelente gusto que debió costar mucho dinero.

-Joven Nataku bienvenido.-saluda Luna al recién llegado que se encamina a la cuna.

-Gracias Luna, fue poco tiempo pero ya tenía ganas de verlos a todos, más a mi pequeña.-sonríe el joven Yamada y alarga los brazos a la nena rubia.-¡Como está la más hermosa de las mujeres!.-dice cargando a la pequeña que sonríe en brazos de su padrino.-estás más grande que cuando me fui y me perdí eso…-dice fastidiado él besando la frente de la niña.

-Si alguien te extrañó esta semana fue Serenity, se ponía muy llorona cuando intentábamos acostarla en la cuna, la tienes muy acostumbrada a los brazos…-comenta Serena.-me alegra que hayas regresado, ¿Te quedas a desayunar?...-pregunta la chica rubia.

-En realidad Serena, venía a más que eso, tengo dos cosas que decirte que no pueden esperar, ambas muy delicadas-se atreve Nataku, el rostro de Serena se ensombrece un poco.-pero antes dime…¿Está el imbécil de tu marido en casa?.

-Salió con tío Taichi y papá, no deben tardar, vendrán a almorzar.-dice ella.

-Ya veo…¿Quieres que nos veamos mas tarde para comer y te comento todo allí?.-cuestiona Nataku.

-No podría, tengo entrenamiento en el club hípico hasta las seis de la tarde, comeré allí con Andrew.

-¿Andrew?.

-Mi preparador físico, te dije que retomaría en serio la equitación, ya sabías.-reitera ella.

-Ya veo, entonces no me queda más que decírtelo ahora.-trata de tomar valor Nataku y se sienta en el sillón con la niña en sus brazos.-vi a Owen.-lanza la afirmación, Serena lo mira impactada, y el temblor de sus manos la hace derribar un florero que decoraba la mesa, confundida intenta disfrazar su turbación recogiendo las azucenas.

-¿A sí?.-dice intentando parecer indiferente.

-Si.-insiste Nataku espiando cada reacción de su amiga.-hablé con él en París, y le dije que aún lo amas.

-¡Nataku!.-le espeta Serena con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

-Tenía que decírselo Serena, no era justo que Ustedes estuvieran separados amándose así.-dice levantándose del sillón Nataku.

-No debiste hacerlo…¡no debiste!.-casi le exige ella llorosa.-¡Ahora no sé qué cosas terribles puedes generar con lo que has hecho!…¡No quiero pensarlo!.-aterrorizada ella.

-Nada pasará, porque Owen no quiere que pase, sé que estás aterrada de que él ahora que lo sabe pueda venir por ti como debió hacerlo y como lo intentó el día de tu boda.-ante esta declaración el florero termina de caer de manos de Serena rompiéndose en pedazos.

-¿El día de mi boda?...¿Owen me buscó ese día?.-dice ella impresionada.

-Lo hizo, pero no te encontró ni te alcanzó, dice que lo hubiera intentado de nuevo, que nada lo habría detenido para venir por ti, ni tu matrimonio con Chiba, lo único que lo detuvo, fue la niña.

-¿Serenity?.-balbucea Serena.

-Si, Serenity, dice que entiendo porqué te casaste con Chiba y que no te culpa de nada, dice que el que Ustedes dos no puedan estar juntos fue obra de la fatalidad, y que ahora que él sabe que lo sigues amando tanto como él a ti, lo único que quiere es que tengas una vida feliz con tu hija y que esa niña tenga la familia que merece al lado de su Padre y su Madre.-explica Nataku.- sé que es tonto que él no vaya a luchar por ti, pero eso fue todo lo que me dijo, que él no podría atentar contra la felicidad de Serenity que tenía derecho a crecer con sus Padres, dice que a veces la mejor forma de amar a alguien, es dejándolo ir…-habla Nataku, Serena siente que aquellas palabras le entran muy dentro de su alma, Owen, su Owen, era capaz de tanto renunciamiento por amor a ella, ahora todo lo que sufrió y padeció pensando porqué él jamás la buscó, tenía un sentido dolorosamente hermoso, las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

-Owen.-dice el nombre que se había prometido no volver a pronunciar.-¿El dijo eso?...¿Es es capaz de renunciar a tanto porque…me ama…?.-cuestiona Serena dudosa.

-Al inicio me pareció muy estúpida su decisión, pero conforme lo pensé más, entendí sus razones, es un gran hombre mi amigo.-asiente Nataku.-lamento haberte hecho daño con todo esto Serena, en verdad, pero tenía que decírtelo, mucho más porque consideré justo que tú supieras a que grado te puede querer Owen, la verdad, lo admiro mucho por hacer lo que hizo-Serena enjuga sus lágrimas y contiene todos los sentimientos encontrados que esa confesión le ha generado, no sabe si le duele que Owen haya renunciando a ella, o está feliz de comprobar la naturaleza de su cariño, ¿Qué haría Owen y el mismo Nataku su supieran que Serenity podría ser en verdad hija de él?

-No te disculpes Nataku, al contrario, debería agradecerte mucho por intentar ayudarme y ayudar a Owen, pero como él te dijo, nuestra oportunidad pasó.-dice sin convencimiento ella.-y lo mejor para todos es dejar las cosas como están, gracias por darme ese mensaje, no sabes la tranquilidad que me da escucharlo.

-Sabía que sería así, quería que lo supieras, y que estés tranquila porque esa noticia amarillista de los tabloides sobre que Owen es un Casanova, es mentira de los medios, ni Haruka ni su coestrella tienen nada que ver con él, se que te sigue queriendo, un amor como el que él te tiene no se borra tan fácil.-explica el chico.- créeme que lo último que quiero es que tengas problemas con Chiba, por eso no sabía si decírtelo o no.

-En verdad Nataku, me da mucha paz lo que me has dicho, tristeza por un lado al saber el fin de algo como lo que siento por Owen, y por otro lado, alegría al darme cuenta de qué clase de amor es el que tiene él por mí.-sonríe entre lágrimas ella y abraza a su amigo que corresponde al abrazo.-Gracias.

-¿Sabes una cosa Serena?...quiero que siempre seas sincera conmigo, si ese imbécil de tu marido se atreve siquiera a tratarte mal, a reclamarte algo, no sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer para defenderte, ya que mi amigo se ha sacrificado por la felicidad de esta familia voy a velar porque de verdad sean felices.-decidido el chico, Serena sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Mi hermana tenía mucha suerte de que un hombre como tú la amara Nataku.-dice Serena conmovida, el rostro varonil del joven se ensombrece ante la mención de Rei.-siento mucho si esas palabras te hicieron daño.-se da cuenta ella.

-No importa Serena, de hecho, quería justamente hablarte de eso.-inicia Nataku la conversación y caminando lejos de la joven madre mece un poco en sus brazos a Serenity.-tú me dijiste una vez que deseabas que algún día pudiera superar lo de Rei y volviera a encontrar a alguien con quien valiera la pena intentarlo.

-Si lo dije y era sincera Nataku, en verdad deseo que eso sea posible para ti, aunque si alguien entiende la verdadera naturaleza de tu amor por mi hermana soy yo.-explica ella tomándolo del brazo, Nataku suspira hondo.

-Bien, te lo diré antes de que alguien más lo haga, no quisiera que te enteraras por boca de otro…Serena…encontré a esa persona.-dice él, Serena lo mira intrigada.

-¿A sí?...¿Y quién es?.-pregunta ella inquieta, los ojos dorados de Nataku no son capaces de mantener la mirada azul inquisitiva de Serena, porque algo dentro de sí ya espera su reacción.

-Kakyuu Hino.

-¡Esa mujer!...¡Nataku!.-dice ofendida Serena.

-Sé que tu no le tienes confianza Serena, pero tenía que decírtelo, Kakyuu estuvo conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi depresión, su abnegación y ternura terminaron por ganar primero mi gratitud y después mi admiración.

-Ya me temía yo esto, no me gustaba la forma como te miraba, el día de la inauguración parecía más interesada en ti que en el proyecto.-dice secamente Serena y le quita de los brazos a la bebé.

-¿Estás molesta?.-le pregunta Nataku con un tono de culpabilidad que no puede reprimir.

-Si quieres la verdad, sí.-dice airada ella.-lamento decírtelo pero quedamos en ser sinceros uno con otro, así que no me guardaré nada, esa mujer tiene algo que no me gusta, no sé que es, pero lo tiene y lo siento.

-Lo que sucede es que estás predispuesta por todo lo que Rei contaba sobre ella y su madre, entiendo eso, también lo estaba antes, pero Kakyuu me aclaró las cosas, me dijo que ella misma un tiempo se dejó llevar por la antipatía de su madre por Rei, pero que después luchó mucho por un acercamiento con ella que jamás se pudo dar, Kakyuu amaba a su hermana, me consta eso, lo que sucede es que tú piensas de esa forma porque no la conoces.-defiende Nataku, una sonrisa irónica de Serena es la respuesta.

-Puede ser, pero Rei jamás le tuvo confianza a la familia de su Padre, ese era un tema del cual no hablaba jamás, cuando mamá fue por ella a casa de tío Keitaro luego de la muerte de tía Akane, yo le pregunté muchas veces a mi hermana porqué no se quedó con su padre y lo único que Rei respondía siempre era que ese lugar no era para ella y que no hablaría más porque no le gustaba decir cosas malas de la gente.-explica Serena, el chico sigue callado.-además Nataku, ella es media hermana de Rei.

-¿Te parece mal que ahora intente algo con ella?.-inquiere Nataku.

-¿La amas?.-le regresa la pregunta ella, el chico la mira con sus ojos dorados llenos de emociones encontradas que un alma perceptiva como la de Serena lee perfectamente.

-No.-dice sin dudarlo él, Serena se siente más tranquila ante esta declaración.-pero quiero amarla.-insiste al momento.-cuando pienso en mi vida a futuro, creo que con nadie podría intentarlo más que con ella, Kakyuu me tiene mucha paciencia, y respeta mis sentimientos por mi Fénix, venera su recuerdo tanto como yo, y no le importa que aún no la olvide, no es celosa de su memoria e incluso me ayuda a mantenerla con vida en mi mente.-explica Nataku, Serena sonríe con burla.

-¿Estás seguro?.

-¿Lo dudas?.-ofendido él.

-Lo que te puedo decir Nataku es que una mujer con algo de sangre en las venas no toleraría mucho esa situación que describes, que el hombre que amas viva enamorado de un recuerdo, es terrible para cualquiera, y no creo que Kakyuu Hino tenga madera de santa para soportarlo con tanta abnegación como dices.

-Pues aunque lo dudes lo hace, y es justo por respetar mis sentimientos por lo que creo que ella es la única que me podría entender y ayudar a superar lo de Rei.-decidido él.-además, Chikane dice que no debo ser tan egoísta como para no hacer felices a otros, aunque yo no pueda serlo.

-¿Chikane?.-dice ella el nombre odiado.-¿tu hermana está de acuerdo con tu relación con Kakyuu Hino?.-inquiere Serena.

-Sí, y no solo eso, por extraño que parezca, Chikane tiene mucha simpatía por Kakyuu, ellas dos se llevan muy bien, y mi hermana me animó mucho a decidirme a intentarlo con ella.-confiesa Nataku, Serena camina hacia el comedor con la niña en brazos, callada y ahora mucho más pensativa, no le gustaba nada la combinación entre Chikane Yamada y las Hino, madre e hija.-Serena, sabía de antemano que ibas a reaccionar de esta forma, pero tuve que vencer ese impulso y decirte la verdad, sabes que desde hace tiempo tú y Serenity son lo más cercano a una familia que tengo y para mí sería importante contar con tu apoyo en esta nueva decisión que he tomado.-suplica el chico.-prométeme que al menos intentarás convivir con Kakyuu y darte la oportunidad de conocerla, de tratarla y de descubrir la persona maravillosa que es, por favor Serena…-suplica el chico tomando de los hombros a su amiga, Serena suspira hondo, dentro de sí sabe que así trate a las Hino jamás variará en ella ese extraño sentimiento de repulsión, pero también sabe que Nataku está en estos momentos demasiado vulnerable y que quizá si ella actúa con cordialidad pueda logar protegerlo y descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de esas arpías.

-Está bien, si es lo que deseas, lo haré, no dejaré que esa mujer sea causa de un disgusto entre nosotros.-dice ella con un tono muy ambiguo que Nataku no percibe.

-¡Gracias Serena! sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mí, no me gustaría que no estuvieras enterada.-asiente Nataku.

-No agradezcas Nataku.-seriamente ella dejando a la bebé de nuevo en la cuna.

-Serena, esto no quiere decir que haya ya olvidado a Rei, no estoy traicionando su memoria ni mucho menos.-dice con tono apenado Nataku.

-No dije eso, ni siquiera lo pensé, creo Nataku que tu miedo y tu preocupación es principalmente porque tú mismo aún no crees lo que dices, cuando repetimos mucho algo psicológicamente es un mecanismo de defensa para creerlo de verdad.-explica la rubia con toda intención espiando las reacciones del abatido joven que solo baja la vista.

-Debo irme, tengo aún muchas cosas que arreglar, espero verte en la reunión del fideicomiso mañana para que conozcas los resultados de las negociaciones con el hospital francés.-termina Nataku dándole un beso a Serena en la mejilla y luego abrazando a Serenity de su cuna también besa su cabeza.-¡Luna me debo ir!...nos veremos luego.-grita Nataku a la señora pasando por la cocina y esta agita la mano para despedirlo, luego camina hacia la puerta.

-¡Nataku!.-lo detiene Serena antes de que salga.-el Sábado próximo puedes traer a la señorita Hino a cenar, quiero invitarla para conocerla mejor.

-¿De verdad?.-dice él asombrado.

-De verdad.-asiente Serena.

-Gracias Serena, no sabes lo importante que es eso para mí.-sonríe Nataku.-te llamo para confirmar.-termina saliendo de la casa el chico, Serena se queda sola, Luna tras ella ya levanta los pedazos del florero roto barriéndolos del suelo.

-Interesantes cosas las que cuenta el joven Nataku.-comenta la buena señora.

-Luna…debí saber que escucharías.-termina Serena.

-Despreocúpese Señorita Serena, que nada de lo que oí saldrá de aquí, disculpe por no haberle dicho nada sobre el joven Owen y como la buscó el día de su boda, pero el señor Taichi me lo prohibió terminantemente, primero por lo delicado de su embarazo, y después porque pensaba que al saberlo Usted podría hacer alguna locura que dañara su matrimonio con el joven Darien.-dice abatida Luna.

-Ya no importa Luna.-sonríe Serena con dolor.-ya nada importa.-termina dolida recordando todo lo que ahora sabe de Owen.

-Si le hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco confío en esa mujer, Kakyuu Hino, siendo hija de quien es, no puede ser diferente a la bruja que tiene por madre.-comenta con furia Luna.-la manzana podrida no cae lejos del árbol.

-Luna, ¿Tu sabes cosas sobre la familia Hino que yo no sé cierto?.-inquiere Serena con interés, la señora suspira hondo.

-Demasiadas.-asiente.

-Pues necito saberlas, debo saberlas, no me gusta nada que Nataku esté con esa mujer, y si de verdad quiero hacer algo por él tendré que cuidarlo de ella, por Rei, por el mismo Nataku y por mí misma.-asiente Serena, en ese momento las voces de Darien que llega junto con Taichi y Tamahome la sacan de su abstracción y cortan la charla.

-Papá, tío Tamahome, que bueno que vinieron.-sonríe Serena besando la mejilla de los dos señores.

-Al contrario hija, gracias a ti por invitarnos, de ser por mí estaba diario aquí.-añade Tamahome y saca de su cunita a la bebé a la cual abraza amorosamente.-pero tu Padre insiste en que los tórtolos necesitan tiempo para estar solos y tiene razón, cuando una pareja que se ama está recién casada los demás, así sean su familia, estorban.-guiña un ojo Tamahome a la rubia que se sonroja por este comentario, Darien que ha llegado también se acerca a su Padre y ambos juegan con la niña, Taichi abraza a su hija y la besa en la mejilla.

-Princesa, me alegara verte, tienes mejor aspecto, supe que retomaste la equitación.

-Así fue papá, quiero volver poco a poco a retomar todo lo que dejé en mi vida.-asiente ella, Luna en ese instante abre la puerta en que llaman con insistencia y Makoto con Takeshi Tsukino entran en la casa, la chica de cabello castaño lleva un pastel en su mano y pronto los comentarios y saludos hacen un alegre bullicio en la sala de la mansión, Makoto y Luna desaparecen en la cocina dejando solos a los hombres con Serena.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos una buena reunión familiar, hace falta repetirlo más seguido.-comenta sonriente Taichi Tsukino ofreciendo un cigarro a TK, este lo acepta.

-También me alegra tío, pero por desgracia esta reunión no es solo por el placer de vernos-asiente el joven contador y toma su portafolios.

-TK por favor, nada de trabajo este día.-molesto Darien que se sienta al lado de Serena que abraza a la bebé y pasa su brazo por el respaldo del sillón.

-Sé que te molestan estas cosas Darien, pero créeme que lo que tengo que decir es urgente, para todos, hasta para ti aunque no te guste ocuparte mucho de cosas de la empresa.-asiente el pelirrojo.

-No le hagas caso a Darien TK, dinos que pasa.-intrigada Serena.

-Bien, quiero que sepan primeramente que desde que todos nosotros tenemos esa deuda con el "Consorcio Yamada" me he dado a la tarea extra de monitorear cada paso financiero de Chikane Yamada, por alguna razón yo tampoco confío en ella.-explica TK.-y mientras investigaba sus pasos en la bolsa, ayer me topé con esto.-alarga el chico una hoja llena de datos a Serena.

-¿Y esto qué es?.-cuestiona Serena.

-El resultado de los movimientos bursátiles del "consorcio Yamada" hasta el día de ayer al cierre de la bolsa…alguien compró el 60 por ciento de las acciones de la empresa de esa mujer.-narra TK.

-¿Y por qué motivo?...¿Porqué la señora Yamada vendería la mayoría de sus acciones?.-cuestiona Darien.

-Sencillo hijo, es de todos sabida la terrible caída que los mercados asiáticos tuvieron esta última semana en la bolsa, sobretodo la industria automotriz y sus derivados, alguna mala pasada debió jugarle el destino a Yamada y este es el resultado.-explica Taichi.-tengo amigos que han sufrido cosas parecidas, de momento, solo las empresas europeas se salvaron de esto.

-Tío Taichi tiene razón, también lo pensé.-asiente Takeshi Tsukino.

-¿Y sabes qué empresa compró esas acciones?.-insiste Tamahome.

-Una empresa Alemana, conocida solo como "Camelot Guppe".-asiste el pelirrojo.

-TK, dime…¿Esto afecta de alguna forma a nuestra empresa?.-asustada Serena.

-No, técnicamente "Galactic Enterprises" es independiente del Consorcio Yamada, pero no me gusta nada este nuevo panorama de nuestra estimada acreedora, así que propongo que lo más rápido posible intentemos pagar esa deuda con ella, pensando así, hablé con Ciel Aino, él está dispuesto a prestarnos el dinero que necesitamos para salir de la deuda, siempre es mejor ser acreedores de alguien de confianza que de esa mujer, redacté el contrato y solo faltarían las firmas.-alarga el documento el joven Tsukino a Darien.

-Parece muy buena opción Takeshi, pero en tal caso, ¿Porqué no recurrir a la familia?.-añade Tamahome, todos lo miran un momento.-creo que es momento que Serena sepa algo, hija, tu sabes que la familia Chiba es una familia de mucho dinero, yo era el único heredero de mi familia cuando conocí a Hiroko, y me enamoré de ella, nos casamos y ellos rompieron toda relación conmigo. Jamás me perdonaron haberla preferido a ella, sin embargo el tiempo pasó y mis Padres murieron dejándome toda la fortuna de la familia Chiba, parece que al fin no me desheredaron, yo intenté hacer que Darien fuera el que recibiera todo ese dinero, pero él tuvo una idea mejor, nombrar a Serenity heredera universal de la fortuna Chiba.

-¡Tío Tamahome! ¡Por qué hiciste eso!.-salta de su asiente Serena alarmada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo hija?...Serenity es nieta de Tamahome, hija de su hijo, no veo porqué te altera saber lo que hizo.-asombrado Taichi, Serena siente un gran nudo en la garganta, un deseo enorme de decirles a todos la verdad que había suprimido por tanto tiempo, pero ¿Qué les iba a decir?...¿Ella estaba siquiera segura de algo?.

-Disculpen a Serena, creo que solo esta impresionada.-dice Darien tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón.

-Lamentamos no haberte dicho antes esto Serena, pero no pensamos que se ofrecería alguna vez, legalmente mi nieta es dueña de la fortuna Chiba la cual podrá utilizar a su antojo cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, mientras tanto, Darien y tú son los albaceas, creo que para salvar la empresa de nuestra familia, ese dinero se puede dar por bien empleado.-asiente el señor Chiba.

-Me parece perfecto, cualquier cosa para salir de este adeudo.-asiente TK.

-No.-es la única palabra que sale de la boca de Serena, todos la miran asombrados.

-¿Serena?...¿Dijiste algo?.-cuestiona Darien a su esposa.

-Sí, dije que No, no aceptaré dinero de ningún lado para salir del adeudo con Yamada, ni de Ciel, ni de la fortuna Chiba, ni de ningún lugar que no sea mi trabajo y mi esfuerzo propio.-añade levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

-Hija, creo que estás exagerando.-comenta Taichi.

-¡Exagerando!.-grita Serena.-entiendo que todos ustedes no comprendan esta sensación, saber que la empresa de mi madre, mis tías y Rei se perdió por nuestra culpa, y que no hicimos mucho para defenderla, al menos no lo justo, me llena de mucha impotencia, así que creo que lo más indicado es pagar ese precio, la única de nosotros tres que verdaderamente se preocupaba por "Galactic Enterprises" era Rei, nosotros dejamos muchas responsabilidades en sus manos, y cuando ella faltó, todo se vino abajo, pues yo quiero recuperar lo que mi hermana defendió tantos años, pero de la forma que a ella y a mi madre les hubiera gustado, con mi trabajo y mi esfuerzo y el de los trabajadores.

-Eso es un orgullo muy peligroso Serena.-molesto Tamahome.

-Puede ser tío Tamahome, pero es la forma como quiero hacer las cosas, TK, me dijiste que si trabajamos con el proyecto que Rei tenía para la empresa, las ganancias en tres años serían suficientes para pagar la mitad del adeudo…¿Cierto?.

-Fue una proyección prima, faltaría hacer un estudio detallado, pero si, sería más o menos el tiempo que se tardaría.

-Pues no me importa si es en tres, seis o diez años, pagaré a Yamada yen por yen lo que se le debe, pero con mi trabajo, no con el dinero de alguien más.-decidida Serena, todos guardan silencio mirándose detenidamente.

-Si así quieres que sea, entonces respetaremos tu decisión, lo más importante es que estés tranquila cariño.-asiente Darien acariciando la mejilla de su esposa.

-Gracias Darien, tío Tamahome, papá…de verdad quiero hacer esto a mi manera, primo, gracias por tu apoyo y por las opciones, prometo desde ahora tomar más en serio mi papel de vicepresidente y encargarme de que el proyecto de Rei se lleve a cabo.

-Como decidas prima, sabes que te apoyaré en todo.

-Señores, Serena, el desayuno está listo, dejemos de hablar de negocios y cosas serias, que estamos aquí para convivir como familia.-dice sonriente Makoto llegando al lado de su novio.

-Mako tiene razón, vamos a comer.-propone Serena y todos se encaminan al comedor, Makoto pide a Serena que le permita llevar a la bebé en sus brazos.

-Es un amor de nena, ahora sé porque Nataku esta loquito por ella, viendo a tu bebé Sere, a uno le dan ganas de tener uno propio, quizá si me case con tu primo antes del fin de año.-sonríe la castaña, Serena baja la vista.-¿Sere? ¿Pasa algo?...

-Mako yo…con todo lo pasado jamás había tenido tiempo de ofrecerles una disculpa a ti, a Ami, a Mina y Setsuna por todo el daño que les hice antes…¡casi las mato!

-Eso está olvidado, Rei siempre nos dijo que esa "Black Lady" no eras tú, y nosotros de ningún modo te culpamos, sabemos lo peligroso que los sentimientos negativos son para alguien que corre autos, todos hemos tenido esa tentación alguna vez, sé que ni Ami, ni Mina ni Setsuna te tienen odio, menos yo, tranquila Serena.

-Gracias por eso Mako, igual buscaré la forma de disculparme con ellas en persona.-decide Serena y pronto ambas chicas se integran a la mesa en que los dos señores, Takeshi y Darien las esperan.

**Campeonato Final de Fórmula 3, EuroSeries, Nürburgring Alemania.**

La mujer decabello negro degrafilado se sienta en la silla giratoria y mira la pantalla poniéndose el micrófono en su oreja, se halla en el palco destinado a los líderes de la escudería al igual que Dietr, las personas de logística que la acompañan lucen la chamarra blanca con el fénix negro y saludan a su jefa, ella se prepara tecleando algunos datos en la computadora, Reiko Hasegawa toma su micrófono y habla por él.

-¿Thompson?...¿Todo listo allá abajo?.-pregunta ella.

-_Todo listo señorita Hasegawa, ya preparamos el auto para salir._-dice él.

-Edward, sabes que en ausencia de Meiou debes dejar en alto el nombre de la escudería, y que debes tener mucho cuidado con Bird, Coletti y Mäki, los tres desde que Carlos comenzó a ganar han hecho todo lo posible por sabotearlo y cerrarle espacios, antes que trabajabas de medio de contención para Meiou ya los conociste, ahora te toca enfrentarlos, hazlo con prudencia y procura reservar lo mejor para la última vuelta.

-_Entiendo, despreocúpese, daré lo mejor para nuestra escudería…cambio_.-corta la comunicación el piloto.

-Tranquila linda, Thompson tiene experiencia y sabrá qué hacer.-la calma Dietr Schwarzmond a su lado.

-Gracias por acompañarme Dietr, Zafiro quería hacerlo pero debía ayudar a Petzite a arreglar algunos detalles para el entierro de Bergerite, ha sido una gran desgracia todo lo que pasó, me dan pena las chicas…pero más Meiou.

-Sí, he de confesar, dejando de lado la antipatía que le tengo, que el chico está sufriendo.-acaba Dietr.-quién iba a creer que acabaría enamorado de Bergerite, no cabe duda de que el corazón no elige de quién se enamora.-asiente el atractivo piloto de cabello plateado mirando a Rei con ternura, mientras la voz de un hombre resuena por las bocinas de aquella maravillosa pista.

-_¡Bienvenidos apasionados de la velocidad al cierre de temporada de la F3! ¡Estamos en el circuito de Nürburing, 3, 629 kilómetros de adrenalina y emociones! Este día se define al fin quienes de los pilotos de las diferentes escuderías serán los campeones esta temporada! La verdadera lucha que venimos a ver es la de las tres primeras posiciones, la pole ha estado competida desde el inicio de por parte de tres poderosas escuderías; Sam Bird, el campeón, de "Muckle Motorsports" Mika Mäki, de "HBR Motrosports", actualmente en segunda posición y finalmente el llamado "Diamante en bruto" del "Grupo Camelot" el novato japonés Carlos Meiou, la batalla entre estos tres ha sido intensa, sin embargo en el cierre de la temporada nos perderemos este espectáculo dado que según los reportes de últimos momento, por causas de fuerza mayor, Carlos Meiou estará ausente de esta carrera y será sustituido por Edward Thompson, su compañero de equipo…-_el locutor siguió dando los detalles cuando una alarma sonó en los sensores, y Rei al momento respondió.

-Gutskins, ¿Qué pasa?.-pregunta ella al jefe de los pits.

-¡_Señorita Reiko! acaba de pasar algo terrible, el chico Meiou se presentó, insiste que va a correr y quiere que saquemos a Thompson del auto_.- Dietr y Rei se miran asustados_.-¡No sabemos qué hacer señorita, Meiou ha golpeado a Flanders y a Peterson, y dice que si Thompson no le deja su puesto va a molerlo a puñetazos!_

-Retiro todo lo que dije antes sobre Meiou, sí es un imbécil…¿Cómo piensa correr luego del entierro de Bergerite con lo mal emocionalmente que se encuentra?.-cuestiona Diamante.-eso es suicida.

-Quizá…o quizá, es justamente el estado anímico que necesita para ganar.-dice Rei, el piloto la mira asombrado .-Gutskins, ponme en altavoz…¡Ahora!.-ordena ella.

-Listo…-asiente el encargado.

-_Meiou…¡Meiou basta ya!.-_dice ella en japonés, el sonido se escucha en el garaje en que todos los pits intentaban contener a un frenético Meiou que daba golpes a todos, observan que aquellas palabras en idioma extraño que se oyen en las bocinas del lugar lo calman.-¡_Si no te calmas ordenaré que te saquen de aquí los de seguridad así sea esposado!_.-sigue Rei en japonés, Carlos la oírla se tranquiliza.-_sé que quieres correr, pero esa no es la forma, debiste haberme avisado antes, ¿eres un idiota sabes?.-_dice ella.-_pero entiendo cómo te sientes, me he sentido igual antes, así que aprovecha esos sentimientos, ¡Quiero el primer lugar!…¡Gutskins! ¡Que Meiou sustituya a Thompson!_.-acaba ella en alemán, un rumor se escucha en el garaje_.-¡Es una orden!_

-Gracias Itoko san.-sonríe el chico con traje de corredor, Thompson baja del monoplaza y deja su puesto a Carlos estrechando su mano.

-Toda tuya la carrera Meiou, lúcete.-asiente el Australiano mientras Carlos entra en el auto.

-Reiko…¿Está segura de que hiciste lo correcto?.-cuestiona Diamante a la chica en el palco.

-Conozco a ese chico mejor que tú Dietr, sé que este tipo de cosas lo hacen grande, y sé que ésta será su mejor actuación.-termina la chica.

_-Los autos se preparan ya y están posicionándose para salir, se escuchan los motores y la tensión crece…¡Esperen un momento damas y caballeros! ¡Nos acaban de avisar que en una situación inesperada el "Diamante en bruto" de "Grupo Camelot" Carlos Meiou sí correrá, estamos viéndolo ya en su monoplaza, parece que el espectáculo por la pole estará más reñido que nunca!.-_ dice la voz por las bocinas arrancando aplausos, Rei desde su palco ve el auto de Carlos y al chico dentro quien alza su puño en señal de victoria.

-Vamos Carlos, hazlo, sé que puedes.-sonríe ella.

-Itoko san… tío Ken…es momento, te dedicaré mi triunfo ángel de ojos azules.-sonríe Carlos con aquella oración recordando a Bergerite cuando le dijo "_Estaré contigo siempre pero de otra forma"_ mientras una lágrima corre por sus ojos al acelerar su auto y posicionarse en el lugar de la salida…

**Tokio Japón, una semana después.**

La mansión Tsukino luce aquella noche más encantadora que nunca, alumbrada por luces de velas y con la chimenea encendida, en la sala Nataku y Darien conversan sobre algo interesante mientras toman unas copas luego de la cena, Nataku le muestra a Darien la revista especializada en automóviles mientras Kakyuu, luciendo un elegante vestido verde malva que denota la firma de algún costoso diseñador, está sentada a su lado y los escucha con atención.

-Pues sí, yo lo leí también y no podía creerlo, luego de más de un año de no sabe nada de él de repente Carlos Meiou reaparece en escena y nada menos que ganando el primer lugar en la F3 de Nürburing.-dijo el chico Yamada.

-Sí que es impresionante, ¿Quién lo dijera de Meiou?.-responde Darien mirando la fotografía de Carlos subido en lo alto del pódium.-¿Mina ha visto esto?.

-Claro, Ciel mismo se lo mostró-asiente Nataku.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?.

-Ya sabes, Ciel quería tomar el primer avión a Alemania y traer a Meiou de regreso a punta de puñetazos.-dijo Nataku.-yo mismo estuve allí cuando vimos la noticia.

-Me imagino, es que no es para menos, Carlos debe regresar a hacerse cargo de su hijo.-ofendido Darien.

-Pues sí, todos pensamos eso, pero Minako fue terminante, le dijo a Ciel que no interviniera en su vida ni en la de Carlos, que si Meiou prefiere seguir triunfando y no se ocupa de llamar siquiera para saber de ellos, que no hará nada por buscarlo.

-Creo que Mina está dolida por el silencio de Carlos, aunque ellos terminaron mal, no me parece lo mejor.-insiste Darien.

-Te equivocas Chiba, Mina ha madurado mucho luego del nacimiento de Ken, no es ya la niña caprichosa y algo egocéntrica que era antes, como Ciel estaba que lanzaba humo de la rabia, Setsuna se lo llevó para calmarlo y Mina habló conmigo, me dijo que ella no quiere que Carlos regrese con ella por compromiso o por el bebé, que si algo aprendió de toda su historia con Meiou es que debe dejar que el destino haga su parte, dice que el día que Carlos la busque ella será sincera y no le ocultará nada, pero que mientras él no lo haga, ella no forzará las cosas.-explica Nataku.

-Ya veo…quién pensara de esos dos que acabarían así.-la charla de los dos chicos sigue ahora hablando sobre la F3 y las futuras posibilidades de Meiou, Kakyuu que había estado callada escuchando la conversación de los dos jóvenes, se levanta del sillón al lado de Nataku y se encamina al lugar en que Serena, vestida elegantemente con un vestido blanco de tirantes termina de levantar la mesa.

-Permítame ayudarle señora Chiba.-sonríe Kakyuu, Serena reprime un gesto de desagrado cuando la joven toma algunos platos y la ayuda a llevarlos a la cocina.

-No lo haga señorita Hino, después de todo quien es la anfitriona soy yo, Luna lo haría pero prefiero que duerma a la niña y nada me cuesta ayudarla.-asiente la rubia, Kakyuu sigue con esa sonrisa perfecta que tanto le había costado conservar aquella velada y las dos mujeres entran a la cocina, Serena deja los platos pero antes de que salga de nuevo, la voz correcta y armoniosa de la pelirroja la detiene.

-En realidad..Serena…lo que quería era hablar contigo a solas.-ella la mira sombrada del tuteo, Kakyuu con una sonrisa irónica y los brazos cruzados se acerca a ella.-¿Quiénes que hablemos sin máscaras ni fingimientos de una buena vez?

-¿A qué se refiere?.-asombrada Serena.

-Yo sé perfectamente a qué se debió tu invitación, no te interesa conocerme más ni intentar acercamientos conmigo, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de tu truco infame?.-espeta Kakyuu.-desde que llegamos todo estuvo preparado para hacerme sentir mal, las velas, el fuego, el servir fugu en la cena, decir que era el platillo favorito de Rei, toda la charla sobre temas estúpidos en los que yo no podía intervenir, carreras, motores, autopistas…y tu maldito y exasperante afán de nombra a "Esa" en cada ocasión, recordarle a mi Nataku "Si Rei estuviera aquí ella habría dicho esto" "A Rei le gustaba esto" "Con Rei hubiéramos hecho esto".-imita Kakyuu la voz de Serena que la mira asombrada.-creo que debía esperar esta trampa venida de quien tanto tiempo intimó con la salvaje de mi hermana.

-¡No te atrevas a llamar así a Rei!.-se ofende Serena.

-Ya veo, tenía razón, esta cena solo era para eso, para restregarme en la cara que estoy fuera de lugar en la vida de Nataku.-furiosa Kakyuu.

-Eso lo has dicho tú y no yo, es injusto que me culpes a mí o a otros de tus propias inseguridades-en el mismo tono Serena.-y si quieres saberlo, así fue, hice esta cena para conocerte más y saber la clase de arpía que Nataku se ha lanzado a cuestas, aunque ya lo sospechaba desde antes, por algo Rei jamás confió en ti ni en tu madre.-insiste Serena, Kakyuu la mira fulminándola con la mirada.-ya sabía yo que debajo de tu corrección y de tu supuesta abnegación solo había hipocresía, pero te diré algo, ni todos tus trucos podrán evitar que Nataku siga amando a Rei con todo su corazón, eso jamás podrás cambiarlo…¡Jamás!.-le grita Serena.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo haré desaparecer el maldito fantasma de la Salvaje de la vida de mi Nataku a pesar de ti y de todos!-furiosa Kakyuu le lanza una bofetada, pero sin que lo espere Serena gira en redondo y toma la tetera que está en la mesa derramando el contenido de esta en la cara de Kakyuu, aunque el té hacía tiempo que estaba servido y no estaba caliente el efecto de esta acción deja a la mujer pelirroja lanzando chispas de ira, mucho más cuando otra bofetada resuena en su rostro.

-¡No vuelvas a insultar la memoria de mi hermana o a tocarme de nuevo maldita bruja!.-le dice Serena molesta, en ese momento Nataku y Darien entran en la cocina, al oír sus pasos Kakyuu se deja caer al suelo y comienza a sollozar tocando su mejilla.

-¡Serena! ¡Qué pasó!.-dice Darien alarmado, Nataku al ver a su novia en el suelo y mojada corre a levantarla.

-¡Kakyuu! ¡Estás bien!¡Qué ocurrió!.-ella se abraza llorosa de Nataku.

-¡No sé qué le pasa a la señora Chiba! ¡De la nada me atacó! ¡Me lanzó ese té y me abofeteó! ¡Dice que soy muy poca cosa para ser tu novia y que jamás sustituiré a Rei!.-dice fingiendo pena.

-¡Serena!.-ofendido Darien.-¡Tú hiciste eso!.

-¿¡Y por qué no dices que insultaste la memoria de Rei?! ¡Hipócrita!.-espeta Serena llena de ira.

-¿Kakyuu?.-la cuestiona Nataku.

-¡Yo jamás insultaría el recuerdo de mi hermana!-solloza ella.

-¡Hermana!...tú no eres digna de llamarla hermana.-salta Serena pero Darien la detiene.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Esto ha llegado muy lejos! Yamada, creo que es mejor que Ustedes se retiren…una disculpa señorita Hino.-se inclina Darien.

-No hace falta señor Chiba, entiendo el estado emocional de su esposa, no la culpo de nada.-con tono conciliador la mujer, Nataku se aleja de allí tomándola de la mano.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, Darien, Serena…después hablaremos, con permiso.-termina saliendo de allí Nataku, un fuerte portazo y el sonido de las llantas del "Tiger" al rechinar les indican que ya se han ido, Darien sigue callado, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Serena molesto.

-Darien…¿Tu le crees a esa farsante?.-cuestiona Serena a su esposo.

-El hecho de que le crea o no es intrascendente Serena, lo verdaderamente preocupante es que te estás metiendo en la vida de Yamada más de la cuenta…¿A ti qué más te da que se case con la hermana de Rei?

-¿Es que no te das cuenta Darien? Esa mujer odia a Rei, aún a su recuerdo, y es una oportunista hipócrita y falsa que no es buena para Nataku.

-A mi francamente lo que haga Yamada con su vida me tiene sin cuidado, si de esa forma tan apasionada tomaras los problemas de nuestra relación las cosas entre nosotros no estuvieran tan distantes.-se atreve él.

-¿Problemas?.-cuestiona Serena.

-Claro, no me dirás que las cosas entre nosotros van del todo bien, pronto será un año desde que nos casamos y seguimos distanciados, durmiendo en habitaciones separadas, tratándonos como extraños, ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí ver el distanciamiento que tiene conmigo la mujer que amo?.-se anima Darien y se acerca a ella, Serena se hace atrás asustada.

-Darien…cuando acepté casarme contigo fui sincera en cuanto a mis sentimientos.-se defiende la rubia.

-Lo sé, pero luego de todo lo que pasó no puedes seguir aferrada al recuerdo de ese actor, Serena, él no está aquí y yo sí, y te amo…¿No crees que te podrías esforzar un poco por intentar ser feliz conmigo? ¿En verdad te costaría tanto intentar quererme un poco?.-cuestiona el chico acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros intenta besarla, ella instintivamente lo aparta empujándolo del pecho.

-¡Darien por favor!.-suplica ella.

-¡Por favor qué! ¡Crees que yo soy un santo para seguir soportando tu distanciamiento!.-escupe su ira el chico.-dime la verdad…¡Tu interés en ayudar a Yamada y tenerlo cerca es solo por él, o porque él te trae noticias del imbécil de Thalassa!.-la sacude él de los hombros con un destello de ira que Serena descubre en sus ojos y la asusta.

-¡Suéltame!.-dice ella furiosa y se retira de su lado.-¡No quiero que vuelvas a cuestionar mi amistad con Nataku! ¡Y en cuanto a Owen puedes estar tranquilo! ¡A pesar de lo mucho que me ama él es un caballero y un buen hombre y jamás vendrá a buscarme! ¡Jamás lo hará porque no quiere dañarme a mí ni a la niña!.-espeta llorosa Serena.-¡Eso es lo que hacen quienes aman Darien! ¡No forzar sentimientos de forma egoísta!.-las palabras de la rubia dejan a Darien lleno de ira, furioso golpea con su puño la mesa y derriba la vajilla que hay sobre esta, luego sale por la puerta de la cocina dando un portazo, Serena llorosa sale de allí y sube corriendo a su habitación en cuya cama se desploma llorando, la luz de su cuarto se enciende y Luna preocupada se acerca a ella, sujetándola del hombro.

-Mi niña Serena…¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué sucedió?.-cuestiona la buena señora, Serena al verla se abraza de ella llorosa.

-¡Pasa que soy muy infeliz Luna! ¡Eso pasa!.-solloza Serena, el ama de llaves acaricia el cabello dorado de la chica.-¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?...que creo que me lo merezco.

-No diga eso, como una persona tan buena como Usted podría merecer esto.-dolida de la pena de ella dice Luna.

-Lo merezco, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, y creo que el destino me está haciendo pagar con creces cada uno de ellos, el no tener a Owen a mi lado, el haber tomado la mala decisión de casarme con Darien…todo eso, es porque debo pagar por mis pecados.

-Pero qué pecados…

-Mi principal pecado, fue haber dudado del cariño de Rei, ella era la única persona además de mi madre que estaba dispuesta a defenderme aún con su vida y yo le di la espalda, creí en las palabras de alguien que la odiaba y dejé que ese odio entrara en mí, dañé a mucha gente, hasta que terminé por dañarla a ella…¡Yo soy culpable de su muerte Luna! ¡Muy culpable!.-estalla Serena.

-No diga esas cosas niña Serena, eso fue un accidente.-la calma Luna.

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes, cosas horribles que pasaron ese día, y que quizá cuando esté lista para aceptarlo te contaré…de momento Luna…solo abrázame…-pide ella derrumbada, la buena señora sabe que no es momento de escudriñar en el alma tan lastimada de la chica, así que opta por abrazarla con ternura, y dejar que se desahogue llorando…¿Qué culpa puede ser tan grande como para que Serena la lleve cargando aún a cuestas?...eso la buena señora no logra entenderlo.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Rei se encuentra ese día trabajando en las instalaciones del garaje del equipo en el patio trasero de la mansión Hasegawa, junto con Rubeus y Karasuma quienes le muestran unos videos de unos chicos que hacen carreras de Difrt en las calles de Munich, los ojos de Rei se concentran en la forma como un McLaren y un GTR blancos compiten en las inmediaciones de la oscura autopista.

-Todos los datos son correctos señorita Rei, esos chicos se hacen llamar "Mutig Kina" y corren en en el camino entre la autopista a Potsdam con la autopista A10 y en dirección al cruce de autopista Nuthetal, todo cerca de Munich, el del GTR se llama Klaus Motenberg, y al chica del McLaren Stephani Von Strudel, son los mejores de todo Alemania, ambos clase B, la chica tiene destellos de avanzar a calse A en cualquier momento como puede verlo en el video.-explica Karasuma a su jefa.

-"Muting Kina", veamos que tan valientes son esos niños.-sonríe Rei.

-Hablé con Klaus y dijo no estar interesando en unirse a ningún "Grupo de burgueses que le diga qué demonios debe hacer" los dos son gente rara si quiere mi opinión señorita, de esos que se les dice "Góticos" la chica tiene más tatuajes que un ex convicto y Motenberg está más perforado que un alfiletero, incluso tienen colmillos de vampiro, son muy raros.-se queja Rubeus.

-La apariencia no tiene nada que ver con el talento para correr Rubeus.-termina Rei interesada.-así que no están interesados, bien, habrá que hacerlos que se interesen, Kalus Motenberg y su novia serán los primero reclutados de la "Wolrd League".-decidida ella.

-Eso está muy bien hija.-se oye la voz de Artemis quien entra junto con Yuuto en el garaje.-también vi el video y estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Ikeda y con Rubeus, esos dos tienen potencial y son los mejores de Alemania, solo que para poder correr contra ellos y ganarles, necesitarás un auto…y mi amigo Pierre De Viscaya, el presidente de la Bugatti, está muy agradecido por lo que hiciste en la reunión de la Federación hace dos días, así que te han enviado un regalo.-sonríe Artemis.

-¿Qué cosa hizo en Molsheim para impresionar al presidente de la Bugatti señorita Reiko?.-cuestiona Rubeus.

-Nada excepcional Rubeus, luego del desayuno el señor De Viscaya presentó su nuevo auto, el Bugatti Veyron GT, ante la Federación Internacional de Automovilismo, y dijo que ese era el auto más hermoso, costoso y rápido del mundo, tanto que era imposible hacer "Drift" con él porque lo hermoso no combina con los arriesgado. -dijo la joven de cabello negro.

-Más que eso, De Viscaya habló del Drift de forma despectiva, como una afición de vagos y gente corriente, como algo carente de arte y técnica, y todos los ejecutivos de la Federación lo apoyaron, entonces creo que mi hija se molestó ante sus comentarios y delante de todos dijo que ella sí podría hacer drift con se auto, y De Viscaya le tomó la palabra, salimos a la pista de pruebas, pusieron unos mojones, y mi bella hija aquí presente hizo magia a bordo de ese Bugatti.-sonríe Artemis orgulloso de ella.

-No fue para tanto Padre, pero sin embargo sí disfruté callándoles la boca a todos los ejecutivos de la Federación Internacional de Automovilismo, no me gusta que desprecien el Drift.-con tono de autosuficiencia ella.

-Déjeme ver si comprendí esto, la Señorita Hasegawa hizo Drift en un Bugatti.-con ojos desorbitados Rubeus.

-Así es, y De Viscaya quedó tan impresionado, que esta mañana sus empleados trajeron un presente para Reiko, acompañado de esta tarjeta y de un ramo de Orquídeas.-alarga Artemis a Rei la tarjeta que ella saca de su sobre leyendo el contenido.

_**Señorita Hasegawa:**_

_Acepte este presente departe de toda la Federación Internacional de Automovilismo y de Un servidor, para la mujer que está haciendo que cambiemos nuestras concepciones sobre las posibilidades de la velocidad, en Usted y su forma de correr se hace palpable el lema de la empresa __**Bugatti **__**Automobiles SAS **__ "__Nada puede ser demasiado hermoso, nada puede ser demasiado costoso" a la cual deberíamos agregar luego de verla manejar nuestro auto "Nada puede ser demasiado rápido", Usted encarna perfectamente el espíritu de los autos de lujo que fabricamos, velocidad, belleza, elegancia y valentía, así que departe de todos nosotros, reciba este pequeño obsequio._

_**Pierre De Viscaya.**_

Rei termina la lectura de la nota y mira a su Padre extrañada.

-Si hija, sé que no te he dicho nada sobre esto antes, pero es que Yuuto y yo terminamos de darle los toques necesarios a tu regalo, así que, aquí lo tienes.-señala Artemis, Yuuto toma una llave electrónica y con esta abre la puerta de metal tras ellos, cuando esta se levanta, ante los atónitos ojos de los presentes se deja ver un hermoso Bugatti Veyron color blanco, que refulge con la luz del lugar, en el capo y los costados, el auto tiene pintado el escudo del GRUPO CAMELOT, un fénix negro tras el escudo con una corona que le dan al elegante y bello diseño del auto un aspecto imponente.

-Santo Dios…es hermosísimo…-balbucea Rubeus.-quiero un regalo como ese…

-Reiko, hija, te presento al "Guinevere" tu nuevo auto.-sonríe Artemis, los ojos morados de Rei se prenden en el automóvil y como hipnotizada se acerca a él y lo toca con su mano, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Es sencillamente perfecto Padre, Gracias.-termina y corre con su recién recuperada seguridad lanzándose en brazos del hombre del bastón y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Me gusta tu efusividad Reiko, pero las gracias dalas a los ejecutivos y a De Viscaya, los encantaste como siempre.-termina el millonario.

-Señorita Reiko ¿No probará su nuevo auto? creo que la Reina está ansiosa por lucirse ante sus futuros súbditos.-propone Yuuto igual de emocionado, y alarga unas llaves a Rei, que tienen el llavero de plata con el mismo escudo del fénix y la corona, la chica sonríe y corre al auto blanco entrando en él, al sentarse en el asiento del conductor y tomar el volante, sonríe y enciende el auto, un rugido armónico y perfecto se escucha en el garaje venido del motor de 1350 caballos de potencia, el cual sale disparado por la puerta del garaje rumbo a la pista de pruebas bajo la mirada sonriente de Artemis.

-Eso es hija, sabía que debía haber un auto perfecto para ti.-dice el hombre de cabello blanco, Rei dentro del "Guinevere" siente una gran energía fluir de ella, este auto se acopla perfectamente a sus deseos, incluso más que el antiguo "Fénix", cada vez que acelera, cada giro, cada curva, el velocímetro indica que este nuevo juguete aún no explota todo su potencial y ella lo sabe.

-Vamos amiga, hagamos magia juntas…Madre, esto es por ti.-sonríe ella por el retrovisor al acelerar.

-¡Gran Kami!...debe estar a más de 200 kilómetros.-se asombra Karasuma.

-Y espera a ver lo que hace esa maravilla de auto ahora cariño.-explica Rubeus al momento que el alerón del Bugatti blanco se mueve y éste baja automáticamente su altura.-te lo dije, esto es lo más parecido a un jet que hay en el mundo de los autos… "Thunder" ¿Cuál es la máxima velocidad de un Bugatti GT?.-cuestiona el pelirrojo a su jefe.

-425 kilómetros por hora.-asiente Artemis, mientras Rei conduciendo el auto ve con emoción como el velocímetro está cerca de los 380 kilómetros.

-Vamos…un poco más.-dice ya llena de la adrenalina de la velocidad, hacía mucho que no experimentaba ese sentimiento, en ese momento no recordaba a Yamada, ni su venganza, estaba corriendo por el mero gusto de correr, como cuando era una adolescente que sacaba clandestinamente en "Moonlight" de su tía Serenity, como aquellos días en que ninguna sombra de maldad, de odio o de venganza pesaba sobre ella, está volviendo a disfrutar el correr, está volviéndose…

-Rei está comenzando a ser un SS.-dice Artemis mirando como el Bugatti atraviesa la pista de pruebas como un bólido blanco a toda potencia.-parece que descubrió el secreto.-termina el ex corredor, mientras dentro del auto, Rei tiene una gran sonrisa y el velocímetro ha rebasado ya los 400 km.-ahora es momento que la reina desterrada recupere su reino.-son las palabras finales de Artemis.

**NOTAS FINALES: Nada más que decir, las carreras y la adrenalina vuelven a SRR, los reclutamientos de la Wold League comienza, y con ellos la Reina Desterrada irá preparando poco a poco su regreso triunfal, esperamos haya sido de su agrado y gracias por el apoyo, antes de despedirnos les pediremos que en sus comentarios nos hagan favor de dejarnos escrito de qué lugar del mundo nos leen porque queremos prepararles una sorpresa a todos los lectores de SRR, y para ellos queremos esos datos, además nos gustaría saber si tienen preferencia por algún auto, si no, nos lo dejan a nosotros, y finalmente, si fuesen corredores de drift…¿Cómo se llamarían?...con estas respuestas nos ayudan mucho, y ya verán como la semana que viene tenemos sorpresas aquí y en el space de Windows live de SRR en internet…nos leemos después y ¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!**


	19. Chapter 18: La Reina contra el Dragón

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revange**

**Cap. 18**

**La Reina contra el Dragón**

**Autopista ****A10, a las afueras de Munich**

En aquella zona de descanso que estaba al lado de la solitaria via, un grupo de varios autos de marcas reconocidas estaban estacionados en fila mientras la musica rock se escuchaba sonando con fuerza; los faros de los autos alumbraban la carretera nocturna, en medio de aquel sitio destacaban un GT-R y Mclaren F1 blancos con las leyendas "Vladislav" y "Elizabetha" mientras sus condutores charlaban con una pasividad pasmosa reslatando sobre todo su aspecto que contrastaba mucho con el de sus autos. Klauz Motenberg con un pantalón de vestir negro en donde un cinturón de hebilla dorada con una calavera resaltaba también vestía una larga gabardina, su cabello era largo el cual cubría parte de su rostro maquillado dándole una apariencia vampiresa aunada a la excesiva cantidad de pendientes de su rostro conversaba con una chicas rubias vestidas de una forma similar; ella, Stephani Von Strudel, de cabello corto rojo opaco, falda ajustada a su figura un pantalón acampanado mientras su blusa sin mangas dejaba ver en su pálida piel los tatuajes de sus hombros en forma de criaturas míticas y en su espalda alta resaltaba la imagen de un ángel de la muerte, mientras acariciaba a una chica por la cintura cuando una mano se poso en el hombro de Stephani.

-Mas vale que sea algo bueno. -dijo molesta dirigiendo su mirada hacia su novio. Klaus sonríe.

-Parece que llegaron. –asiente cuando las motocicletas negras Ducatti RR llegan serpenteando al lugar y se detienen. De éstas bajan dos chicos con uniforme, ambos de cabello rojo, sus chamarras tienen escrito el nombre HUGIN el del alto joven y MUNIN el de la pelirroja japonesa. Los amigos de Klaus y Stephani aplauden ante la demostración de sincronía de las motos.

-Buenas noches tengan "Muting Kina", soy Rubeus Wolfhart Miembro del "La Orden"-decía con una sonrisa. -y equipo fundador de la World League.

-¿Así que ustedes son el grupo de burgueses que vienen a retarlos? -despectiva Stephani. -Lo lamentamos amigos, pero no competimos contra motocicletas. -añade la chica mostrando sus filosos colmillos. Rubeus y Karasuma sólo sonríen.

-Lo sentimos pero nosotros no somos su competencia. -añade Akane.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces quién? -añade Klaus con curiosidad pero cierta indiferencia.

-Ella. -Presenta Rubeus.

Entonces todos los muchachos de Muting Kina vieron como un Bugatti Veyron GT se detenía frente de ellos y de el descendía un piloto de traje blanco con azul, con casco de los mismos tonos, quien caminando, lento se coloco frente a ellos.

-Soy Guinevere, líder de la "World League" y vengo personalmente a pedirles que se unan a nosotros, pues quiero formar una Liga de corredores competitiva y organizada a nivel mundial. Ustedes están en mi lista, de hecho, son los primeros, así que…¿Qué opinan?. -aquella voz a pesar de estar distorsionada se denotaba femenina. Nadie del equipo se atrevió a prenunciar palabra ante aquella aparición.

-Muy bien Guinevere. -fue Klauz el primero en dar cara. -Primeramente, nosotros no trabajamos para nadie, corremos por gusto y no nos agrada darle cuentas de nuestros actos a alguna niña rica con problemas de personalidad que no se muestra en público. -los chicos góticos tras Klauz ríen.-y número dos…

-Yo se lo diré cariño. -lo interrumpe su tatuada novia. -número dos, no tienes permiso de Freyja para retarnos, toda carrera de Drift que se hace en este lado de Europa, desde Alemania hasta Rusia, debe aprobarlo ella. -comenta la chica. La corredora de traje blanco sigue callada un momento.

-Así que Freyja, interesante, pero he pensado en una buena forma de convencerlos para unirse a mí aún sin permiso de su líder. -pide ella.

-¿Un reto?. -ironiza Motenberg.

-Justamente, si gano yo, me conseguirán una entrevista con Freyja. -ante este nombre todos los chicos góticos se quedan callados y murmuran algo indecisos, al fin Klauz pone orden y dice.

-Si quieres correr lo haremos, no nos costará vencerte, pero… ¿Qué si ganamos?- Rei tronó los dedos, Rubeus se acercó y mostro dos hojas rosas.

-¿Qué te parecen los títulos de propiedad de mi auto?. -pregunta ella, todos los chicos del "Muting Kina" aplaudieron y silbaron ante la posibilidad de poseer el Veyron.

-¡Aceptamos!. -Stephani se mostró confiada. -pero correremos con nuestras reglas.

-Te escucho. -dijo la voz tras el casco de la mujer de blanco.

-Sera una batalla de radar, el objetivo es ver quien obtiene la mayor velocidad al pasar por debajo de cinco radares apostados en los señalamientos, cada miembro de los equipo estará ahí para corroborar los datos, al final el miembro que obtenga una puntuación alta gana, ¿alguna duda?... ¿bien quien será tu compañero?. -la chica del casco se quitó este dejando caer su cabello negro que llegaba hasta debajo de sus hombros y mostrando sus ojos morados penetrantes.

-Una reina no necesita compañeros. -asiente ella. Klauz la mira con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Sola?. -dice al fin el vampírico tipo.

-Así tendrán el doble de posibilidades de ganarme, ¿Cierto?. -insinúa Rei.

-Bien "Su Majestad". -se inclina Stephani con burla. -si quiere perder su costoso corcel, hágalo, será un placer vencerla… ¡MUTING KINA! ¡PREPARENSE!. -ordena la joven. Rei se acerca a Karasuma y Rubeus.

-Chicos, vayan con ellos y cronometren mi tiempo. -pide ella.

-Descuide Rei sama, no harán trampa con esos radares. -sonríe Karasuma. -suerte, será su primer carrera luego de… -preocupada la chica japonesa.

-No te preocupes Akane, estaré bien, ahora soy otra, y tengo ayuda. -dice ella entrando en el "Guinevere" y cierra la puerta del auto acercándose junto a los dos carros de sus oponentes.

-¡De acuerdo!. -al chasquido de Klauz varios autos salieron rumbo a la carretera junto con las Ducatti negras. El GTR y el McLaren se acercan al Bugatti, Klaus baja la ventanilla.

-¡Bien majestad, veremos si no se arrepiente de haber entrado en terrenos de Nosferatus!. -dice el hombre de apariencia tenebrosa gritando a Rei por la ventanilla.

-¡No se preocupe Señor Montenberg! ¡Los no muertos también respetan a la reina!. -es la enigmática respuesta de la chica. -además "Los muertos viajan de prisa". -le responde con una frase de la novela de "Drácula" que lo deja confundido. Luego Rei mira a la chica que está en el Mercedes. -¡Lo mismo para Usted condesa!. -le grita ella, Stephani frunce el ceño, esa chica había adivinado porqué su auto se llamaba "Elizabetha"

-¡Corredores a sus puestos!.-dijo un joven calvo vestido de negro alzando las manos. Rei toma el radio de su auto.

-¿Rubeus? ¿Akane?... ¿Cómo va todo?

-_Cada puesto en su lugar señorita Reiko_.-se oye la voz de alemán.

-¿Situación de tráfico?

-_Verde, pueden acelerar al infierno si gustan_. –con firma Rubeus.

-Perfecto, veamos si esta carrera me acerca a Freyja y con ella a los mejores de Europa. -cuelga ella el aparato.

Luego, aquel chico gótico alzó los brazos en señal de que todo esteba preparado. Los tres autos estaban formados en línea apostados en la salida, el McLaren y el GTR a los lados del Bugatti. Todos los motores rugían con impaciencia y el joven que mantenía los brazos al aire hizo una señal y los bajó al momento en el cual los neumáticos rechinaron con fuerza, saliendo a gran velocidad.

Ya en la autopista, el McLaren tomó la delantera con facilidad mientras el Veyron se rezagaba. El GTR sobrepasó también al auto blanco; rápidamente llegaron al primer radar donde pasaron casi juntos como bólidos, pero en el computador que tenían los chicos góticos, cuando tomaron lentamente el acercamiento y vieron el registro se percataron de que el empate era solo aparente.

-¡Imposible!. -exclamó uno de los góticos al ver que el Veyron registraba una velocidad arriba de los 300km….

**Tokio Japón…**

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Serena y Darien tuvieron aquella pelea, el volvió a la base aérea para cumplir con sus labores, las cuales han dejado mas que complacidos a sus superiores japoneses, ingleses y hasta a los norteamericanos. Ante el reciente entusiasmo de estos en el trabajo de Darien, este había avisado que entraría a un programa especial y que tendría un entrenamiento intensivo, lo cual lo haría estar ausente todo el mes. Serena sentada en la sala de la casa aún con su traje de amazona termina de leer la carta que estaba sobre la mesa y la baja de sus ojos algo preocupada, el chico se fue sin despedirse de ella, ambos estaban molestos luego de su último desacuerdo, y eso le dolía mucho a Serena.

-Quizá los dos necesitemos tiempo para pensar las cosas… quizá… después de todo, Darien tenga razón y yo deba tener algo de voluntad para intentarlo. -dice esas palabras ella sin evitar sentir que está traicionando sus sentimientos verdaderos. Al fin, el timbre de la puerta suena, Luna sale de la cocina con Serenity en sus brazos y el biberón. -deja Luna… yo iré… -dice ella dejando la carta en la mesa. Al acercarse a abrir la puerta, ve a Nataku Yamada, quien entra en la casa.-¡Nataku!. -asombrada Serena.

-Serena… ¿Puedo pasar?. -dice serio el joven.

-Pasa. -dice ella, al momento la niña en brazos de luna comienza a balbucear y llorar.

-Es increíble, la niña conoce su voz joven Nataku. -asiente Luna, el chico se acerca sonriendo y toma en sus brazos a la bebita rubia.

-Déjala Luna, cuatro días sin verla, yo también la extrañaba. -añade él. -yo le daré su biberón Luna. -pide el chico. la señora sonríe y dejando a Serena y Nataku con la nena regresando a sus ocupaciones.

El joven Yamada se sienta en el sillón y da el biberón a Serenity quien lo toma sin llorar. Serena se sienta a su lado en silencio, desde el día de su pelea con Kakyuu no se habían visto ni hablado y las cosas entre los dos se sentían muy tensas. -Al parecer el día de hoy esta princesita traía mucha hambre. -dijo mientras le frotaba la barriga a la bebe quien comenzó a reír, para luego sacar un eructo. -Jaja, espero no tomes gusto por esos ruidos pequeña.

-Nataku, a su edad son necesarios si no los cólicos pueden ser peligrosos. -advirtió Serena, mientras se ponía de pie. -gracias por venir… te extrañamos mucho las dos… -dice ella con sinceridad.

-Y yo a Ustedes mucho. ¿Sabes algo?... no voy a dejar que algo tan tonto como lo de Kakyuu me separe de Ustedes, entiendo que ella y tú no simpaticen. -Serena abre la boca a punto de decir algo pero él no la deja. -no, por favor, no quiero saber detalles, si no te agrada Kakyuu lo entiendo y no la traeré más a esta casa, llevaré mi relación con ella independiente de mi amistad contigo, hubiera querido compartirla con Ustedes pero si no es posible, es mejor que no se hable más de ese asunto. -dice él, Serena lo toma del brazo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?. -cuestiona ella. -una relación sentimental es algo muy serio Nataku. Hay lazos que se forman entre las personas así nosotros no queramos y si algo va mal arrancar esos lazos es doloroso, sólo ten mucho cuidado con las Hino, y no dejes que te comprometan a nada que no desees hacer. -avisa ella preocupada, Nataku baja la vista. -¿Qué pasa?... ¿Es que acaso es muy tarde para advertirte?... -asustada Serena.

-No… es solamente que… bueno… el padre de Rei habló conmigo, me dijo que no le gustaba mi relación con su hija, y me dio sus razones-dice Nataku.

-¿Tío Keitaro?. -asombrada ella.

-Si él, sé que no es propio de Keitaro Hino hacer algo como aceptar sus errores, pero me lo dijo y… él estaba llorando. -conmovido Nataku.

-¿Tío Keitaro llorando? –Sorprendida Serena ante tal comentario.

-Así es, habló conmigo como amigo, me dijo que él cometió muchos errores con Rei y con la madre de Rei, y que jamás quiso darse cuenta de eso hasta el día en que vio el "Fénix" destrozado. Dice que le duele mucho no tener a su hija delante para pedirle perdón y que no desea que lo que le pasó con Rei, se repita con Kakyuu, que él está dispuesto a todo por hacer feliz a su hija, y que si ella me quiere a mí el no tendrá objeción. -explica Nataku. -pero también me advirtió que si mis intenciones no eran serias, entonces me largara de su casa en ese momento.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste?. -cuestiona Serena.

-Me quedé. -responde él. La joven Tsukino baja la vista entendiendo todo. Al parecer ella no tenía otro camino que dejar que Nataku siguiera con su relación con esa arpía y limitarse a vigilarlo de cerca.

-Entiendo, también te debo una disculpa por meterme en tu vida así, me parece que lo mejor es dejar el tema de… la señorita Hino… lejos de nuestra relación. -asiente ella, Nataku sonríe.

-Bien, ahora a lo que en verdad vine, los chicos de la Liga y yo tenemos un proyecto para sacar los autos de sus madres, TK estivo leyendo los archivos de la antigua Liga y supimos que las "Reinas" hacían algo llamado "Torneos", nos gustaría que tú condijeras el "Moonlight". -dice Nataku, la chica tiene un ligero temblor en sus manos… ¿Ella conducir?... ¿Y el auto de su madre?.

-¿Yo?. -cuestiona ella frotando sus manos.

-Es lo más normal, eres su heredera, Serena, ¿Aún no superas lo de la conducción?. -dice él, la chica se levanta del sillón y niega con la cabeza.

-¡No puedo! en cuanto toco un volante esas imágenes, ese dolor, todo lo que pasó el día que mi hermana murió… yo… ¡No puedo!. -estalla cubriéndose los oídos. Nataku camina hacia la mesa y mira los papeles de finanzas junto a la computadora.

-Serena, ¿No crees que todo lo que haces es demasiado?... la equitación, ser mamá de Serenity y además trabajas mucho para recuperar la empresa, ya supe lo de la herencia de Chiba ¿Por qué no aceptaste la ayuda?.

-¡No insistas, por favor!. -cortó la chica. -no quiero tener que discutir como lo hice con ellos, y con lo que pasó el fin de semana… -suspiró. -quiero evitar más problemas.

-Como gustes, solo cuídate mucho y descansa, trabajando tanto no olvidas, créeme. -dolido él hablando por su propia experiencia.

-Gracias por preocuparte Nataku… -la niña en brazos de su padrino bosteza. -creo que es hora de irnos a dormir. -Nataku deja a la niña en brazos de su madre y la besa en la frente.

-Entonces adiós a las dos, ahora que Chiba no está, vendré por ustedes para comer mañana. -dice él y se encamina a la puerta, luego sale de allí.

-Luna, iré a dormir a la niña. -le dice Serena al ama de llaves.

-Yo terminaré unas galletas que me pidió el joven TK y subo también, vaya, yo cerraré la puerta. -se oye la voz de la señora. Serena sube con su bebé en brazos que ya está casi dormida, y la deja en la cuna junto a su cama, besándola.

-Mamá, Rei, tías, cuiden de ella. -dice la oración de todas sus noches. Luego se sentó en su cama y buscó el libro que había empezado la noche anterior dentro de un cajón al lado de la cama, tanteo con su mano hasta que dio con algo que le extrañó, lo tomó y jaló hacia fuera. Era una pequeña caja de madera, abrió la tapa e inmediatamente reveló su contenido. Ahí estaba su diario, el que Rei había tomado para ver que problemas había con ella, el que Darien también había leído y con el que había descubierto sus sentimientos, enternecida lo comenzó a hojear sonriendo levemente al leer aquellas declaraciones de niña enamorada cargadas de romanticismo e ingenuidad.

"_Lexington Kentucky. EUA, 30 de Junio de…_

_Querido Diario, hoy ha sido día de mi cumpleaños número 16, Mamá y Rei llegaron a casa de Japón, fueron mi mejor regalo, pasarán conmigo dos semanas, papá me obsequió un equipo nuevo para equitar. ¡Estoy feliz! tuve una fiesta sencilla en casa con pastel y mis amigos del colegio y del club hípico, ver a mamá y papá riendo juntos me hizo desear que las cosas entre los dos se arreglaran y pudiéramos se otra vez una familia, pero la última vez que hablé con los dos me dejaron claro que hay entre ellos "Diferencias y desacuerdos irreconciliables". Eso dijeron, no entiendo que será, desde que recuerdo papá no ha salido con ninguna otra señora, y papá es guapo, tiene presencia, muchas mujeres jóvenes y adultas lo miran, pero él no las ve a ellas, Rei dice que a mamá le pasa lo mismo en Japón, que no tiene a nadie más y que sólo trabaja en la empresa, no sé porque mamá no quiere venir a vivir aquí con nosotros y porque papá se pone tan mal cada que menciono Japón…_

_Bueno, dentro de todo lo malo, lo mejor es que mis amigos y Rei se llevan muy bien, mi hermana siempre que llega a un lugar atrae la atención de todos, sobre todo los chicos, Edy, Mike, John y Peter literalmente babean por ella, a las que no les ha caído tan bien es a las novias de los chicos… me enorgullece que mi hermana sea así, algún día seré como ella, con esa seguridad, con esa presencia… aunque si te confieso algo, a veces me da… envida que Rei tenga esa relación tan estrecha con mamá, ellas dos se entienden con la mirada, no necesitan hablar, cuando mis amigos le preguntaron a Rei si sabía conducir o si tenía auto, ella cruzó una mirada con mamá y luego denegó. ¡Creo que tengo paranoia! Claro que Rei no tiene auto, tiene solamente 17 años. Mis amigos se fueron temprano, Rei y yo hicimos una fogata en el patio y estuvimos cantando con una grabadora varias canciones que nos gustan, hasta que mamá nos llamó a dormir._

_Bien querido Diario, lo único que me queda para ser feliz este día, hubiera sido que "EL" apareciera con un gran ramo de rosas y esa sonrisa que me derrite y me diera un abrazo y un beso, pero eso no pasará, hace un momento escuché una conversación de Rei en el pasillo, ella lo llamó y lo estaba reprendiendo por olvidar mi cumpleaños, me dolió tanto eso que he llorado a mares en mi cama, pero cuando mamá entró a arroparme fingí estar dormida, después me he despertado a escribir en tus hojas, ¿En vedad Darien me tiene en tan poco que ni de mi cumpleaños se acuerda?... he visto una pulsera en la mano de Rei de excelente marca y me ha dicho que él se la obsequió en su cumpleaños, ¿Por qué recuerda el de Rei y el mío no?... eso me duele mucho, mucho, pero no puedo evitar amarlo, no puedo, desde que tengo memoria lo quiero, y creo que lo querré siempre…_

-Vaya que la gente cambia. -se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa cargada de ironía. -era una inmadura y una tonta.-concluyó la muchacha al ver como hablaba del amor que le profesaba a su actual esposo pero del cual ahora no le parecía más que un lejano sueño. Siguió hojeando hasta dar con lo último que había escrito recordaba esa fecha. La fecha en la que ella escapó de casa para irse con esa mujer y ser "Black Lady". Todo lo que hizo y pasó le vino de golpe. Al hacerlo abrazo el pequeño cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos y cerró sus ojos de los cuales escapaban las lágrimas. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse tomó un bolígrafo y se sentó en la cama abriendo una nueva página y comenzó a escribir con la fecha de ese día.

"_Hola amigo, hacia mucho que no me ponía escribir en tus blancas hojas, las cuales ahora están algo sucias… ¿sabes? han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos separamos, muchas… ¿me creerías que ya soy mamá?, pues si, lo soy de una hermosa niña que llamamos Serenity, también me case con Darien... te has de preguntar si él me hace feliz como en mis sueños de adolescente, y para serte sincera… -_el llamado a su puerta la saco de su puerta la saco de su concentración. -¿si quién es?

-Mi niña Serena ¿todo bien?-era Luna al otro lado de la puerta, Serena tardo en contestar mientras escribió algo en su diario

-Si todo bien.

-Entonces buenas noches, descanse. -termina Luna, ella regresa a su escritura.

-Ahora, tengo alguien a quien contarle muchas cosas. -dice con una sonrisa amarga y su alma cargada de dolor se desboca en aquel confidente mudo y anónimo, pero le hace mucho bien a su corazón lastimado.

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Es ya de noche, más de las dos de la mañana, y en el garaje del fondo del castillo Carlos Meiou y los hermanos Schwarzmond se encuentran caminando de un lado a otro, los tres hombres están preocupados por la misma persona y miran con insistencia el reloj.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te dijo a dónde iría?. -cuestiona molesto Diamante al chico.

-No me dijo nada, al perecer los únicos que sabían era Karasu…Ikeda, y Rubeus.-se disculpa Carlos. -además de haber sabido no la hubiera dejado ir sola. -se disculpa Meiou.

-Callen los dos, peleando no solucionamos nada. -comenta Zafiro cerrando su celular de golpe.

-¿Sigue sin contestar?. -preguntó Diamante.

-Sí, no responde. -pero en ese momento se escucha el sonido de las llantas que derrapan por el camino y los motores de las Ducatti RR, el "Guinevere" se detiene delante de los atónitos chicos y de este baja Rei. Los tres la miran molestos y asombrados, Karasuma y Rubeus bajan a su lado retirándose los cascos.

-¡¿Eso es un Bugatti?!... -frotando sus ojos Carlos. -¿¡ITOKO SAN CUANDO TE COMPRASTE UN BUGATTI!?. -asombrado el muchacho corre hacia el auto y lo acaricia del capó.

-Reiko, estábamos muy preocupados, no avisaste a nadie que no estarías. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste a donde saldrías?. -comenta Diamante.

-Ginny, el que te hayas recuperado del todo no quiere decir que puedas volver a conducir, menos a estas horas, eso es muy peligroso.

-Veamos caballeros, son muchas preguntas juntas, no puedo responderlas todas, uno por uno.

-¡YO, YO!.-brinca emocionado Carlos. -¿Cuándo compraste a esta belleza de carro?.

-No lo compré, fue un obsequio.

-¡WOW!... ¿Por qué a mí nadie me da este tipo de regalos? Mi último cumpleaños Setsuna me dio un par de calcetines… -finge que llora Meiou recargado en el capo del Veyron, Karasuma, Rubeus y Rei ríen.

-¿Quién te lo obsequió? ¿Thunder?. -se preocupa Zafiro.

-No, Pierre De Viscaya. -responde ella.

-¿El presidente de la Bugatti?. -dice Diamante. -¿Qué tiene que ver De Viscaya contigo Reiko? Ese tipo a pesar de sus más de 40 años es un Casanova, no me gusta que te haga obsequios. -sin ocultar sus celos el piloto.

-Sólo fue agradecimiento, calma, ¿Por qué todo el mundo me cuestiona? Soy suficientemente mayor para hacer mi vida sin que nadie me pida cuentas. -molesta la chica caminando hacia la sala del garaje.

-Hey Itoko san, no nos regañes, es lógico que nos preocupemos, ya dinos que te traes, saliendo de noche, un Bugatti Veyron, Rubeus y su chica con unas Ducatti y chamarras con nombres raros.-enumera el joven.

-Apuesto a que no sabes quienes son Hugin y Munnin Meiou. -se burla Rubeus.

-¿Las versiones alemanas de "El Gordo y el Flaco"?. -pregunta Carlos entre las risas de Akane y de Diamante.

-Los dos cuervos que acompañan al dios Odín en la mitología nórdica, Hugin, Pensamiento, Munnin, Memoria, Odín los enviaba por el mundo para que recogieran información por la mañana y regresaban por la noche a darle los detalles de lo que ocurría.-explica Zafiro.

-Justamente Sepphir. -asiente Rei.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los planes maquiavélicos de Rei?. -cuestiona Carlos.

-Tiene todo que ver Meiou, Karasuma y Rubeus son mis Hugin y Munnin, mañana mismo salen a cumplir con esa misión, irán por todo el mundo buscando a los mejores corredores de Drift no profesionales, porque mi próxima meta, es la formación de la "World League".

-¿Qué qué? ¿World League?...Pero si eso es solo un proyecto del diario de tu madre… poco menos que… imposible. -se alarma Carlos.

-Si ellas lo iba a hacer ¿Por qué yo no?. -insiste ella. -quiero tener a los mejores corredores amateur bajo una misma bandera, ofrecer competitividad, organización, la posibilidad de perfeccionar estilos y entrenar con los mejores del mundo, organizar torneos, intercambiar conocimientos, técnicas. -explica Rei.

-Ginny, eso es un proyecto enorme… ¿Cómo se supone que con la dirección de la escudería y el inminente inicio de temporada en F1 puedas hacerlo?. -inquiere Zafiro.

-Muy sencillo Sepphir, voy a hacer todo simultáneamente. -añade la decidida chica, nadie osa contradecirla, saben que cuando algo quiere nada la detiene. -en las ciudades que visitemos con el inicio de temporada, vamos a reclutar a los corredores, así se puede hacer todo a la vez.

-¡Súper! …¡¡BLAZIN' BEAT BABY!! Yo ya quería acción, si en Japón nos divertimos como enanos cuando reclutamos a la Liga de Aces, ¡Imagina esto con proporciones mundiales! -emocionado Carlos.

-Lamento desilusionarte Meiou, pero en este proyecto no entras tú. -dice ella con seriedad.

-¿¡Qué!?. -ofendido él. -¿Qué no se supone que somos socios? ¿Qué estamos juntos en esto? ¿Qué no soy tu amigo?. -molesto.

-Lo eres, pero tus fines y los míos han llegado a un punto que no convergen, yo tengo esta meta pero tú tienes una carrera de que ocuparte, ¿O has olvidado que me prometiste que en menos de un años serías todo un profesional?. -el joven japonés baja la vista.

-¿Entonces no podré estar en la acción?. -dice dolido.

-Estarás en algo mejor que carreras de calle Meiou, en GP2. -dijo ella, los ojos del chico se abren por la sorpresa.

-¿GP2?... ¿Dijiste GP2?. -añade asombrado Meiou.

-Papá me lo dijo esta mañana y yo estuve en la junta de ejecutivos que lo decidió, el "Grupo Camelot" te dará una oportunidad en una liga más competitiva para la nueva temporada porque creen en tí. -Carlos sigue mudo, hasta que Zafiro palmea su espalda.

-Felicidades chico, estás del otro lado, GP2 es el escaparate para F1, y a tu edad, eso denota un futuro muy promisorio. -sonríe el médico, Meiou se ha quedado callado, y se deja caer en el sillón.

-Yo en GP2… ¡WOW!.-dice al fin.

-Bueno chicos, ¿Quieren conocer a los nuevos reclutados de la World League?. -pregunta Karasuma mostrando un pequeño CD el cual pone en el DVD de la sala. Todos guardan silencio mientras en el video se muestra al "Guinevere" pasando a una velocidad descomunal por la autopista que conectaba a Leipzig con Munich seguida de un McLaren y un GTR bastante rezagados.

-¿A cuanta velocidad ibas Itoko san?. -cuestiona Carlos con los ojos desorbitados.

-En ese radar, a 315. -sonríe ella.

-¡Ginny!... ¿Cómo es posible que te arriesgues a tanto?. -asustado Zafiro. En las imágenes aparecen los dos chicos góticos que saliendo de sus autos dan la mano a Rei que baja del "Guinevere".

-No te pongas así Sepphir, esto es divertido, es sentir de nuevo la energía, además fue un reclutamiento sencillo, dimos con dos de los mejores de Alemania pero no con la mejor.

-¿Estamos en Hallowen y nadie me avisó?. -dice Carlos divertido. -Itoko san ¿Con que gente rara te estás relacionando?

-No los juzgues por lo que aparentan Carlos, Motenberg y Von Strudel nos dieron la llave de acceso al mundo del Drift Alemán, ganándoles a ellos, los mejores corredores locales sabrán del la "World League".

-La señorita Hasegawa tiene razón joven Meiou, todo el mundo del Drift callejero no sólo en Alemania, Austria y Liechtenstein, sino en República Checa, Polonia y parte de Ucrania está controlado por una sola mujer, su nombre clave es "Freyja".-explica Karasuma y sacando el CD de la carrera de Rei pone otro más en que un Hamman negro con un dragón pintado en el capó atraviesa las calles de Berlín haciendo un derrape circular perfecto.

-¿Eso es un BMW X6? ¿Una Suv?... ¡LA WOLRD LEAGUE ES GENIAL!. -grita Meiou encantado.

-No me gusta nada su técnica, ni el nombre de Diosa, menos la gente con la que se relaciona.-comenta Zafiro mirando a la chica vestida de camisa negra ajustada con minifalda y botas largas, de piel pálida y cabello negro con evidentes rasgos arábigos que baja del Hamman. -no quiero que vayas a ese reclutamiento o a los demás que tienes planeados sola.

-No te preocupes Sepphir, dejaremos pasar algunos días para que la derrota de Motenberg y Von Strudel se conozca entre ellos. Quiero que "Freyja" me pida esa carrera, que me busquen, que muran de curiosidad por nosotros, y ¿Por qué no?... también de miedo. -sonríe Rei con una mueca tétrica.

-¿Rei?... ¿Te sientes bien?. -cuestiona Carlos impresionado del brillo de maldad que brevemente cruzó por las pupilas moradas de su amiga.

-Mejor que nunca Carlos, volver a conducir me ha dado lo que me estaba haciendo falta, vuelvo a tener amor a la velocidad, y reclutar a los corredores locales antes del inicio de temporada será divertido, apuesto a que seré un SS antes que tú. -se ríe ella.

-¡Oye! Artemis sama dijo que en la carrera de Nürburing fui SS los últimos segundos. -se ofende Carlos.

-¿SS?... ¿SS tú y Meiou?... Eso es... imposible... -aterrado Diamante. -yo soy mejor corredor que ambos, ¿Por qué no puedo ser SS?

-Técnicamente es posible, el grado de SS está más que en la técnica en una actitud que se adopta al correr. Ginny y Meiou puede poseer ese secreto aunque quizás les falte pulir sus técnicas, y tú hermano por otro lado, aunque tengas mayor experiencia, no has encontrado lo principal. -comenta Zafiro.

-¡Así que he ganado yo!... ¡YUPI!... ¡Soy SS antes que Diamante! ¡Soy SS antes que Diamante!. -baila Meiou alrededor del sillón aplaudiendo bajo la mirada furiosa de Schawarzmond.

-Bueno chicos, lamento cortar la charla, pero son casi las tres de la mañana y tengo un desayuno a las nueve con una agencia de publicidad que me interesa que maneje a la escudería, así que con su permiso, voy a dormir. -asiente Rei levantándose de la sala, se acerca a Zafiro y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Sepphir, y deja de cuidarme como si fuese de cristal. -le dice ella sonriendo, luego se dirige a su hermano de quien se despide de la misma forma. -buenas noches Dietr, y quita ese ceño que te hace ver menos apuesto. -le sonríe ella.

-Si es por eso dalo por hecho preciosa. -Diamante besa su mano, Zafiro finge quitar los videos pero está mirando todo de reojo. Después Rei da instrucciones a Karasuma y Rubeus sobre algo, y Diamante se acerca a su hermano.

-Sepphir, ¿Nos vamos? Es tarde, te llevaré a tu apartamento, me queda de camino. -dice el peliplateado. Rei trata de salir del garaje y dirigirse a la mansión, cuando una carpeta con papeles cae de su mano. Los dos chicos se apresuran a recogerla y se quedan parados mirándose de frente con actitud de reto, es inminente que la tensión entre ambos está al límite, un paso en falso, un solo movimiento, habría detonado una tragedia.

-Ten mas cuidado Itoko san, creo que te hace daño desvelarte. -pone Meiou fin al problema levantando él la capeta de Rei, esta sin darse cuenta de lo que casi provoca le agradece a su amigo y se va charlando con él.

-Creo que me iré por mi cuenta, tendré internado en la clínica y volveré temprano a Heidelberg. -comenta Zafiro. Los dos hermanos se alejan en silencio hosco, no quieren sentirse así uno con otro, pero era algo que ninguno de los dos podía evitar, Akane se queda mirándolos preocupada, hasta que Rubeus la abraza por la cintura.

-¿Qué te preocupa cariño?. -le dice el pelirrojo a su novia.

-Muchas cosas Rubeus, pero de momento, la forma como están las cosas con el señor Dietr y el Señor Sepphir, y más que Rei sama parece no darse cuenta de nada y en cualquier momento un solo acto suyo, por pequeño que sea, puede detonar la pólvora. -añade ella.

-Deja que ellos se arreglen con eso, y mejor ocúpate de algo más interesante. -dice el chico alemán y besa a Karasuma en los labios. Ella sonríe y corresponde al beso. -¿Sabes que luego de que la señorita Hasegawa venza a esa chica, "Freyja", vamos a comenzar un viaje por todo Europa? Hacerlo a tu lado me emociona mucho.

-Y a mí querido. -le dice al oído Akane.

-Trabajar para la "World League" es el mejor trabajo del mundo, motocicletas, autos, viajes y la mujer que amo en el mismo paquete, además me pagan por ello, aunque hay cosa que haría gratis. -le dice el joven a Karasuma.

-¿A sí?... ¿Cómo qué?. -le pregunta la joven japonesa sonriendo, él la levanta en sus brazos y la besa otra vez.

-Como esto. -añade y la sigue besando.

Rei y Carlos atraviesan ya el jardín y llegan hasta la entrada de la mansión, Rei abre con sus propias llaves.

-Sí, luego de saber que gané la carrera, las chicas querían seguir trabajando, pero Artemis les ordenó descansar, Pet decía que trabajando olvidarían su dolor, pero tu papá consideró mejor darles ese tiempo a solas, lo necesitan, no ha sido sencillo.

-Entiendo y me parece bien, ¿Y tú?... ¿No necesitas esperar más tiempo para reponerte?

-No Itoko san, a mi si me hace falta dedicarme a algo, no quiero pensar mucho en Bergie. -entristecido él.- además sabes que hay que aprovechar mi estado de ánimo actual en mi entrenamiento.

-También estoy de acuerdo, es solo que GP2 es algo que implica mucho compromiso y tú siempre le has huido al compromiso. -él ríe rascando su nuca.

-No te lo negaré, pero el Carlos Meiou de ahora es muy diferente al repartidor inconsciente de Akina, verás que no te hago quedar mal. -con energía él.

-Eso espero, mira que Sergei es un entrenador muy duro, es el mejor de la Escudería, antes nada más entrenaba a Dietr y por lo que sabemos no te dejará ni un segundo, vio los videos de tus carreras cuando le propusieron entrenarte y dijo que estas algo… bueno… no sé cómo decirlo para que no te sientas mal… dijo… ¿Enclenque?... ¿Delgado?.

-¿¡Flaco yo!?...¿¡Esto es ser flaco!?. -dice mostrando un músculo de su brazo. -¡Pónmelo delante y le mostraré ese entrenador lo que es masa muscular!. -ofendido el joven.

-¡Baja la voz! Todos duermen, y mejor deja de presumir y dedícate a tu entrenamiento, dejé una copia de tu itinerario a partir de mañana sobre tu escritorio, lee y no llegues tarde, a la primera queja de ti regresas a F3. -advierte ella.

-¡Entendido Gran Jefa!. -él se cuadra, el nombre antiguo que usaba con ella provoca que los dos rían mientras llegan a la puerta de sus habitaciones.

-Descansa Meiou, mañana tienes que estar a las ocho en el gimnasio en las instalaciones de la empresa. -el joven entra en su habitación. -espera… Carlos… ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de volver a Japón?... es decir, a ti no te ata ninguna venganza, tú no tienes restricción para regresar, no te han dado por muerto ni nadie te busca para asesinarte…

-¿Setsuna y Ciel no cuentan en eso verdad?. -burlón Meiou.

-Ya en serio… ¿No te gustaría volver?...por ti, por Mina, de ser así estarías a tiempo, antes del inicio de temporada que en tu caso será hasta Mayo, podrías hacerlo. -propone Rei.

-Itoko san, sé que tengo esa posibilidad, pero no lo haré, tengo un compromiso contigo y conmigo mismo, ser piloto profesional, y además aun no me siento listo para ver a Minako ni enfrentar todo lo que dejé, tu dijiste que en Octubre, al fin de temporada, estarías de nuevo en casa, bien, regresaré contigo. -anuncia Carlos, ella sonríe. -de modo Rei, que en Octubre, estaremos en Japón.

-Así es Carlos, en Octubre, estaremos en Japón. -repite ella aquel plazo que su mente dibujaba perfectamente como el día de su venganza y dando la mano a su amigo se dirige a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

**Hokkaido, Japón, un mes después.**

La impresionante pista de salto ecuestre ubicada en el "Hokusei Riding Club" en la ciudad de Hokkaido estaba abarrotada de personas. Era una elegante extensión de dimensiones impactantes, totalmente techada. Fue elegida por El Ministerio Hípico para la competencia de inicio de año.

Fuera nevaba abundantemente como siempre ocurría en Enero, en la gradas de uno de los palcos se encuentra Luna vestida elegantemente, a su lado un muy ansioso Taichi Tsukino que mira insistentemente los puntos en las pantallas gigantes. Abrazando a Serenity Nataku Yamada, más interesado en los balbuceos que hace la nena que en la competición, y al lado de Taichi, Darien Chiba, quien sostiene un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, mirando con insistencia hacia abajo tratando de ver a Serena.

-_Siguiente participante, Tsukino Usagi San, de Tokio. -_dice la voz por el micrófono. Los ojos de todos se clavan en la amazona que monta a una muy elegante "Diana" y hace su aparición en la pista. Las pantallas gigantes la muestran segura y sonriente preparada para el inicio de su ejecución.

-Gran Kami, cuida a mi niña Serena.-ora Luna conmovida.

-Vamos hija, se que puedes. -anima Taichi atento a cada movimiento.

-Mira preciosa, es mamá. -levanta Nataku a la bebé. -seguro ganará, eres su amuleto de la suerte. -sonríe el joven Yamada moviendo el pendiente con forma de estrella roja que pende del cuello de su ahijada.

-Serena… creo en ti. -murmura Darien mirando embobado el rostro de la jinete rubia, aún recuerda cuando regresó a casa de licencia para pasar la navidad, había pensado mucho las cosas lejos de casa y había llegado a la conclusión de que el camino que pretendía seguir en su relación con su esposa no era el adecuado, obligarla y portarse como antes, violento y celoso, no era lo mejor, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el maldito recuerdo de Thalassa en su vida, pero él tenía una gran ventaja, Thalassa no estaba al lado de Serena para apoyarla y ayudarla y él sí, así que había regresado con el firme propósito de reconquistar a la chica que una vez lo amó. Él quería pensar que aún lo amaba, y que ese amor estaba dormido, opacado por la presencia que el actor tuvo en aquel momento crítico de la vida de Serena, pero aún presente en algún lugar del corazón de ella, y se había propuesto despertarlo de nuevo, por eso desde que regresó no había mencionado de nuevo su pelea ni el incidente y se había portado con ella y la niña en extremo amoroso, acompañó a Serena a todos sus entrenamientos en el club, conoció a su entrenador Inglés, pasó todo el tiempo con ella y la niña y jamás mencionó de nuevo el odiado nombre de Thalassa, la cena de navidad fue dentro de la tristeza de Serena por la usencia de Rei, tranquila y familiar, él le había obsequiado a su esposa una linda pulsera de turquesas que ella había aceptado sin oponerse y Darien quería que todo poco a poco volviera a ser como antes.

Abajo, Serena comienza su ejecución, con la mirada azul tranquila y conduciendo a "Diana" con suavidad.

-Vamos amiga, podemos con esto. -susurra ella al oído de su yegua que mueve las orejas como si entendiera. Luego cambia una mirada con el alto y canoso inglés que la mira afuera de la pista y asiente con la cabeza a su entrenador. -Rei, Madre, tías, cuiden de mí. -Reza ella y luego fustiga su montura e inicia la serie de saltos bajo la mirada atenta de los jueces y de todo el público. El primer salto parece muy bueno y arranca una ola de aplausos entre la gente.

-Así es princesa, así es, vuelves a ser la de siempre. -emocionado Taichi al verla como en sus mejores tiempos en Kentucky, hasta ese momento se escucha una voz tras ellos.

-Lamento llegar tarde, no había lugar para que Nyanko se estacionara. -todos mira atrás y la elegante mujer de vestido negro y abrigo de pieles avanza hacia ellos.

-¿Chikane?. -cuestiona Nataku incrédulo de ver allí a su hermana. -¿Qué haces aquí?. -comenta impactado, sabe que su hermana y Serena no se llevan bien desde hacía bastante tiempo por cuestiones de los negocios.

-¿Serena no les dijo?...vaya, creo que era sorpresa y lo arruiné. -sonríe la mujer rubia. -Señor Tsukino, joven Chiba. -saluda a todos. -se sorprenderán de verme aquí, pero no tienen de qué sorprenderse, la señora Chiba fue a verme a mi oficina y me invitó personalmente a este evento, mencionó que deseaba que el nuevo año encontrara a esta familia unida y sin resentimientos, y yo no tuve más que aceptar, ¿Verdad que esa chica es maravillosa?. En medio de su dolor y de todo el trabajo que hace se toma tiempo para unir a la gente que la aprecia. -sonríe Chikane sentándose al lado de Nataku.

-Me alegra que hayas al fin aceptado hermana, sabes que Serena y mi pequeña son muy importantes para mí, tanto como tú. -sonríe el joven de cabello plateado.

-Joven Chiba, espero que esta reconciliación sea extensiva a toda la familia. -sonríe la mujer de cabello dorado.

-Por mí no hay problema señora, no tengo interés en seguir teniendo fricciones con quien tanto nos ha ayudado. -comenta Darien mas interesado en la ejecución de salto de Serena que en Yamada, la única que la mira desconfiada es Luna.

-Así que esta linda niña es la que tiene hipnotizado a mi hermano, no te culpo Nataku, es una niña encantadora. -sonríe Yamada. -¿Puedo abrazarla?. -cuestiona ella, su hermano sonríe.

-Claro que puedes. -añade él y pone a la pequeña Serenity en brazos de su hermana, abajo Serena se prepara para el último salto, Diana corre ya hacia el obstáculo y entonces ella levanta sus ojos azules al palco en que se haya su familia, sabe que ver a su bebé le dará fuerzas, pero al hacerlo siente que todo su ser se paraliza, ¿Qué hacía allí Chikane Yamada? ¿Y con Serenity en sus brazos? Un miedo terrible la recorre de pies a cabeza y entonces pierde la concentración, "Diana" hace el salto pero ella no tiene la suficiente entereza para tomar las riendas como merece y la yegua blanca derriba uno de los obstáculos con sus patas traseras, Serena reacciona tarde, solo para recomponerse y evitar una caída.

Un murmullo recorre a los presentes, Serena gira su montura y otra vez se enfrenta al palco de su familia mirando con ansiedad la escena, la niña llora mucho en brazos de aquella mujer y Luna va por ella alejándola de su lado, la pobre madre siente que el alma le regresa al cuerpo, y ya no se ocupa de mirar la mala calificación final ni la suma de puntos que no resulta muy favorable, agitada aún conduce a "Diana" a la salida de la pista.

-¡Serena! ¡Qué pasó al final! ¡Teníamos seguro el primer lugar!.-molesto el entrenador.

-Yo… Andrew lo lamento pero… no pude controlarme. -baja ella ya fuera de la zona de competición, luego le da las riendas de Diana al canoso inglés y corre para salir de allí.

-¡Serena! ¡A dónde vas!. -le grita el entrenador, pero ella ya no lo oye, entra en la zona de preparación y pasa empujando a algunas de sus compañeras, luego sale a los pasillos y hacia el lugar en que se hayan las tribunas, buscando desesperada el palco en que está su familia, abriendo la puerta de acceso, todos la mira impactados.

-¿Serena?... hija qué haces aquí. -asombrado Taichi. -darán los puntajes en cualquier momento. -Serena cruza sus airadas pupilas con los ojos rojizos de la mujer de cabello dorado y luego busca a su hija aterrorizada.

-Vaya señora Chiba, al fin ha llegado, justamente les estaba comentando a su Padre, a Nataku y al señor Chiba sobre su maravillosa idea de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros por el bien de la familia así como de nuestra recien arreglada "amistad". -Serena abraza ya a Serenity y la acuna en sus brazos para que deje de llorar, mirando luego a Yamada con furia, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tanto? ¿Qué demonios pretendía con eso?.

-_A continuación, se anunciarán los resultados finales, primer puesto, Takunami Akiko, segundo puesto, Motomiya Yurika, tercer puesto, Tsukino Usagi._

-¡Serena! ¡Ganaste el tercer puesto aún con tu falta final!.-emocionado Taichi abraza a su hija.

-Felicidades Serena. -la abraza Darien dándole las flores.

-¿No te afecta mucho este tercer puesto?. -le pregunta Nataku.

-No, esto es clasificación para el campeonato asiático en Singapur, avanzamos los tres primeros. -dice ella pero no deja de mirar a Yamada con evidente desconfianza. -sólo deberé aplicarme más la próxima vez.

-Lamento interrumpir pero abajo necesitamos a Serena para la premiación. -llamando a la puerta el entrenador.

-Me llevaré a mi pequeña, quiero que esté conmigo. -protectora Serena.

-No es lo mejor Tsukino san.-preocupado el entrenador inglés.

-Despreocúpese Señora, vaya a la premiación yo cuidaré a la niña. -Serena deja a la bebé, ya más calmada, en brazos de Luna.

-¿Qué les parece si para celebrar invito a todos a desayunar? Conozco un buen restaurante de comida tailandesa en Hokkaido. -dijo Yamada, todos discuten sobre esa posibilidad mientras Serena besando a su bebé sale de allí junto con su entrenador, pero en el pasillo la voz de Yamada la detiene.-¿Puedo intercambiar unas palabras con Usted Señora Chiba?. -Serena se queda parada sin mirarla.

-Adelántate Andrew, voy enseguida. -añade ella, el entrenador sale de allí.

-No tardes. –advierte. Serena no mira a la mujer tras ella y solo aprieta sus puños.

-¿Qué pretende con esta farsa señora Yamada?. -cuestiona al fin la rubia.

-Muchas cosas querida, primer que todo recordarte que no te has librado de mí, que sigues atada a mis deseos y que cualquier intento que hagas por delatarme ante Nataku o cualquier otra persona, lo pagarás en quienes más amas, antes, era solo el joven Chiba, pero ahora, veo que tienes una nueva debilidad que planeo explotar… tu hija. -añade la mujer caminando en círculos alrededor de Serena.

-¡Si se atreve a tocar a Serenity yo…!.-furiosa Serena.

-¿¡Tú qué harías!? ¡No puedes hacer nada! Quería dejarte eso claro, Nataku parece muy feliz con esa bebé y contigo por lo que deberemos convivir forzosamente, pero quería asegurarme que de tu boca no saldrá una sola palabra en mi contra, me gusta mucho tener controlado todo lo que me rodea, eso te incluye, así que ya lo sabes, estaré cerca, muy cerca, y tú cuida tus palabras y tus actos. -advierte amenazante la mujer, Serena la mira llena de ira respirando con dificultad.

-Algún día me libraré de su maldito control, lo juro. -promete ella, una risa sarcástica de Yamada.

-Claro que lo harás querida, te librarás de mí sólo cuando yo lo decida, mientras tanto, seguiremos jugando este divertido juego, no tienes idea de cómo disfruto viéndote humillada, es una pena que las culpas de los Padres las paguen los hijos, si tu madre y tus tías vivieran se habría arrepentido de ese día en que me arrebataron mi vida, mi empresa, mi familia… y verían como ahora yo lo hago con sus hijos. -Serena llora de impotencia.

-¿Qué está diciendo?. -trata de indagar aquellas palabras misteriosas, una sonrisa de Yamada.

-Nada importante querida, solamente no olvides mis palabras, "Las culpas de los Padres las pagan los hijos" y piensa en tu pequeña, más vale que sigas apoyándome en todo de forma incondicional. -acaba la mujer de abrigo negro y se aleja de allí, Serena molesta golpea con su mano la pared de aquel pasillo llorando de rabia.

-¿Hasta cuándo va a acabar esto? ¿Hasta cuándo?.-termina ella desesperada, luego limpia sus lágrimas y corre por el pasillo.

**Autopista A 111, Berlín, Alemania.**

Los chicos vestidos con gabardinas negras se arremolinan alrededor del automóvil de marca Hamman con un dragón pintado en el capo con las letras "DRACHE" (Dragón en Alemán) que ha llegado haciendo un derrape circular, la joven que sale de él lleva una gabardina café de gamuza, en que se adivina la marca de algún costoso diseñador, contrastando con sus pantalones de cuero y top negro con tacones altos, una extraña mezcla de elegancia y misterio. La chica camina hacia el lugar en que la esperan sus amigos y se retira un mechón de cabello negro, al verla todos los jóvenes góticos se inclinan respetuosos.

-Freyja, estamos aquí como quedamos. -dice el chico con perforaciones.

-Dime Motenberg, ¿Conseguiste la carrera con esa mujer?. -cuestiona la de rasgos árabes.

-La conseguimos Freyja, ella vendrá con su equipo, lo prometió. -reitera la pelirroja Tatuada.

-Bien Von Strudel, veremos si esa tal "Guinevere" tiene las agallas de obtener la llave que desea… ¿Qué auto dicen que tiene?. -pregunta la chica de gabardina café.

-Un Buggatti.-responde Motenberg, varios de los chicos ríen junto con Freyja.

-¡Nadie puede hacer Drift en un Bugatti!...eso es un auto de exhibición, para millonarios, una exaltación al ego burgués, no es un auto para carreras. -opina la chica, pero justo en ese momento un sonido de llantas que rechinan se escucha en la nocturna carretera, dejando callados a los chicos góticos, entre una nube de humo, aparece derrapando elegantemente el Veyron blanco y tras él dos motocicletas negras.

-Te dije que era poco común Freyja. -responde Motenberg, el Bugatti se detiene frente a ellos en plena calle y la joven de uniforme blanco con azul baja de él caminando hacia los jóvenes mientras se quita los guantes blancos. Los jóvenes de las motocicletas caminan tras ella.

-¿Hugin y Munnin?. -cuestiona Freyja al leer los nombres en las chamarras de Rubeus y Karasuma.-esta mujer tiene estilo. -sonríe la chica.

-Buenas noches, estamos aquí como prometimos, soy "Guinevere", directora de la "World League", tus chicos me dijeron que querías verme, jamás pensé que tu Fólkvangr estuviese en Berlín. -sonríe Rei, la chica frente a ella palidece un poco cuando escucha la referencia que hace la mujer del Bugatti al hogar mítico de la diosa Freyja.

-Interesante, vences a dos de mis gatitos, quieres la llave de acceso al mundo del Drift en Europa, sabes de mitología nórdica y tienes contigo a Hugin y Munnin, además conoces el significado de Fólkvangr... ¿Quién eres?... porque tu nombre de la esposa infiel de Arturo francamente da risa.-añade mordaz la joven, todos sus amigos ríen, Rei sigue callada.

-¿Por qué mejor no me dices tú quién eres?. -regresa Rei la pregunta, la chica mira a Rubeus y Karasuma.

-Si de verdad tus dos amigos son Hugin y Munnin, ya debieron habértelo dicho. -reta ella, Rei truena los dedos y Rubeus habla.

-Ria Milena, 23 años de edad, padre alemán y madre iraní, estudiante de filosofía, hace seis años comenzó en el mundo del Drift, conducía un Porsche Cayman hasta hace dos años cuando comenzó a controlar el mundo de las carreras clandestinas en Europa del Este.

-Cambié el Porsche por la Hamman, era un lindo auto pero muy incómodo para tener sexo. -comenta la joven con naturalidad. -bien, parece que eso de saberlo todo de todo el mundo no era solo alarde. Veamos Reina Infiel, veamos qué es lo que tienes, ¿Quieres la llave para reclutar corredores?. -sonríe ella quitándose un dije con forma de un dragón que cuelga de él. -gánala. -reta al fin, Rei sonríe.

-Dime tus reglas. -propone la chica de ojos amatista.

-Haremos un simple circuito, yo en mi bestia dragón y tú con tu limousine, Drift puro, saldremos por la A111 y tomaremos la intersección que conecta la A10 con la A100, que rodea parte del centro occidental, en dirección norte a sur y por el retorno de la A115… ¿Entendió su majestad?.-cuestiona inclinándose la chica entre las risas de sus amigos.

-Perfectamente. -asiente Rei. -corramos.

-Espera espera Reina Infiel, si tu ganas tendrás mi medallón de dragón y con él la llave para reclutar a todos los corredores que desees de este lado del mundo, pero ¿Qué si como parece ganaré yo?.

-Dime lo que desees, apuesto lo que sea, dinero, el auto.-enumera Rei.

-Mmmm… dinero… no lo necesito y tu alarde al ego no va conmigo, odio ese tipo de autos, ¿Te parece mejor algo más atrevido?... digamos… un tatuaje. -los ojos de "Freyja" brillan con travesura entre las risas de sus amigos.

-Rei sama, no se meta en esas cosas con gente así. -sugiere Karasuma preocupada.

-¡Acepto! Si tu ganas me haré un tatuaje en donde quieras y de la forma que tú elijas.-valiente ella.

-¿Me das tu palabra de… reina?.-se burla "Freyja".

-La tienes. -Rei estrecha su mano.

-Recuerda que en las historias medievales, el Dragón siempre se come a la Reina. -provocativa la chica.

-Veamos entonces si podemos cambiar esa historia. -asiente Rei.

-¡Oíd! ¡Pido a todas las estirpes divinas, grandes y pequeños hijos de Heimdall, preparaos para la batalla!. -grita la joven y todos sus amigos levantan su brazo en alto respondiendo.

-¡Fólkvangr es llamado, donde Freyja gobierna a los sentados en su salón, a mitad de los caídos escoge cada día, y Odín la otra mitad!.-asienten los chicos góticos y todos se dispersan.

-Señorita, tenga cuidado, ya dijo el joven Sepphir que esa mujer tiene muy buena técnica, no queremos sorpresas desagradables, además ese auto está modificado, tiene un motor muy potente debajo de ese X6, será muy agresiva en las curvas. -añade el joven pelirrojo.

-Despreocúpate Rubeus, tendré esa llave.-dice Rei entrando en el auto.-Ustedes solo aguarden a que regrese, accionaré la radio y la cámara delantera para que disfruten el espectáculo.-termina subiendo la ventanilla y enfilando el Veyron Blanco hacia donde la espera el auto negro.

-Feryja, ten mucho cuidado, esa chica es muy extraña, hace cosas mágicas en ese Veyron, en Munich nos apaleó. -advierte Motenberg a su líder.

-Además, tiene algo raro… es como si… leyera tus movimientos, como si supiera exactamente tus trucos más secretos para correr. -añade la chica de muchos tatuajes.

-Despreocúpense ambos, su juguetito de niña rica no podrá con mi dragón. -confiada la chica.

-¡PREPARADAS!. -grita una joven de largo cabello negro alzando las manos. El motor monstruoso del Hamman resuena por toda la autopista, el Veyron permanece encendido pero tranquilo. Rei respira hondo dentro del auto, con los ojos cerrados y las manos enguantadas sobre el volante. -¡AHORA!. -baja las manos la joven de labios pintados de negro, el Hamman sale disparado con potencia dejando atrás una nube de humo. El "Guinevere" sale detrás manteniendo su distancia.

-Muy agresiva, te gusta tener el control, eres muy buena para cerrar espacios, pero también tienes una debilidad. -sonríe la chica acercándose por la izquierda y tratando de ponerse al nivel del Hamman.

-¡Vaya con la ridícula burguesa! ¡Tiene agallas!. -acelera dentro del Hamman la chica de cabello negro y baja la ventanilla. -¡Oye Reina Infiel! ¡Si no te quitas de mi camino rayaré la pintura de tu millón de dólares sobre ruedas!. -le dice ella. Rei la escucha pero ya tiene trazado su plan y no contesta. -¡Bien no digas que no avisé!. -sonríe con malicia la chica y comienza a acorralar al auto blanco contra la baranda de la autopista, dentro del "Guievere" Rei sonríe…

-Te atrapé. -añade y entonces mira el contador de caballos de fuerza que tiene delante en el tablero, luego cambia manualmente a tercera y cuarta velocidad de las siete que tiene su potente máquina, y en menos de dos segundos, el auto blanco es solo una raya difusa al lado del Hamman.

-¡Qué Demonios!. -maldice Freyja en su auto, pero ya no puede detenerse y ella misma se acerca a la baranda por la fuerza que llevaba para intentar acorralar al auto blanco; chispas salen del choque y la desestabilizan. Ella controla con fuerza la máquina de su auto y cuando se estabiliza frena y hace un giro semicircular patinando en la autopista. Cuando ya que se hadetenido, mira delate de ella al Bugatti blanco que se halla a unos metros de allí, una mano enguantada sale de la ventanilla y la invita a seguir la carrera. -¡Me estás retando! ¡Descarada!. -refunfuña ella y sacando la mano por la ventanilla de su auto hace una seña no muy decente en respuesta a su rival, dentro del "Guinevere" Rei sonríe.

-Lo dicho, encontré tu debilidad. -añade ella, mientras Freyja en el "Drache" hunde el acelerador otra vez luego del connato de accidente. Pero antes de que el Hamman negro pueda arrancar, el Buggati ya se ha perdido en la autopista.

En la zona de descanso de la A111, los chicos góticos miran amontonados tras la computadora de Karasuma la carrera desde la cámara delantera del "Guinevere".

-¡Por Odín! ¡Esa chica es un demonio!.-dice uno de los chicos góticos de aspecto afeminado.-¿Vieron como evadió a Feryja?.-Akane sonríe.

-Oigan ustedes dos… ¿Acaso su jefa es un…?. -pregunta Klaus Motenberg con temor. -¿Clase S?.-Rubeus sonríe.

-Más que eso amigo, mucho más que eso. -asiente el pelirrojo.

El sonido de neumáticos se escucha por el retorno de la autopista y en unos segundos el "Guinevere" hace su aparición dejando al pasar una onda de aire que mueve ls gabardinas y cabellos de los chicos góticos dejando petrificados a todos. Luego derrapa con maestría en varios círculos marcando su camino en la carretera hasta quedar de frente, el humo provocado por la fricción acompaña Rei que baja del auto y se recarga en el capó con los brazos cruzados, por último la chica de ojos amatista mira su reloj de pulsera.

-7,6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…-cuenta Rei, y entonces el sonido de otro auto se oye y los faros del "Drache" aparecen en la carretera. El auto se detiene delante del "Guinevere" con un frenado violento.

-¡Imposible!. -gritan los amigos de Feryja ante la derrota de su jefa y la calma confiada con que la mujer del Bugatti había calculado su victoria. La puerta del Hamman se abre y la chica de gabardina café sale de este caminando hasta estar a dos pasos de Rei quien la mira sonriendo.

-Creo que Freyja está molesta. -comenta Motenberg aterrado. -y eso no es nada bueno.

-Rubeus, creo que debemos…-preocupada Akane, pero su novio niega con la cabeza.

-No, déjala. -propone mirando la tranquilidad de Rei.-ella puede controlarla.

-¡Oye tú!.-dice Freiya tomando a Rei de la solapa de su saco de corredora. La chica japonesa permanece en silencio mirando a su rival. -Creo que el tatuaje tendrá que esperar. -acaba la joven de rasgos árabes y suelta a Rei, luego le ofrece la mano. -buena carrera, hacía mucho que no corría contra un clase "S", es bueno darse cuenta de tus propios límites, gracias por recordarme los míos. -Rei estrecha la mano de la corredora.

-Eres muy buena, tu arranque ha sido de los mejores que he visto, y tienes mucha fuerza para controlar una máquina como la de tu dragón.-reconoce esta.

-Creo que esta vez la reina venció al dragón, y sin caballero de por medio, ¡Viva la liberación femenina! ¡Las chicas somos las reinas de la velocidad!. -se burla Freyja, sus amigos góticos aplauden emocionados. La joven alemana se quita el medallón con forma de dragón y se lo lanza a Rei que lo atrapa en el aire. -allí tienes, la llave para que todos los corredores de Drift de Europa del Este te tomen en serio, al ver eso sabrán que tienes mi permiso. Bien, son todos suyos su majestad. -se inclina ella graciosamente. -fue un placer conocerte Reina Infiel.

-¡Espera Freyja!. -la detiene Rei. -¿Qué hay de unirte tú a la World League?.

-El trato era la llave, no yo. -responde esta. -además no es tan fácil lo que pretendes hacer. -dice ella. -mira atrás del medallón. -Rei lo hace y ante sus ojos aparece una imagen que ella conoce muy bien, es el Wu Xing, el ciclo de generación y dominación de los cinco elementos chinos con sus símbolos.

-¿El Wu Xing?. -cuestiona ella.

-El mundo del Drift está controlado por eso Reina Infiel, dividido como los puntos cardinales chinos, hoy conociste al Dragón del Este, y venciéndome tienes acceso a los corredores de éste lado del mundo, si en cambio pretendes reclutarlos a todos, para acceder a Francia, Italia, Inglaterra, Portugal y… principalmente España, debes buscar al Tigre Blanco del Oeste; Si es que puedes con ella, y logras atravesar el océano, en América te las verás con la Tortuga Negra del Norte, ella te dará la llave para encontrar a los mejores en Estados Unidos y Canadá, y finalmente, para entrar al difícil y salvaje mundo del Drift de América Latina, desde México hasta la Patagonia, tendrás que pedirle la llave al Fénix Bermellón del Sur, todas son mis amigas, así que si regresas de tu viaje y las convences a las tres de unirse a tu liga, veremos si lo considero, además te hace falta algo…el Dragón Dorado…

-¿Dragón Dorado?.-pregunta Rei. La chica alemana sonríe.

-¿Sabes algo? Somos un grupo muy unido, lo que hace uno, los demás lo apoyan, así que, consigue las otras tres llaves, y al Dragón Dorado y entonces veremos. -termina Freyja dando media vuelta.

-¡Espera!. -la detiene Rei. -¿Quiénes son esas chicas? ¿Cómo las encuentro? ¿Qué es el Dragón Dorado?

-Para algo tienes a Hugin y Munnin Reina Infiel, ponlos a trabajar, y suerte con tus reclutamientos, la vas a necesitar, mi gente es… agresiva. -termina la chica y se acerca a su auto negro, los jóvenes góticos también suben a sus autos.

-¡Freyja! ¡Vamonos!.-gritan sus amigos.

-He aquí que veo el linaje de mi pueblo hasta sus principios. Y he aquí que me llaman. Me piden que ocupe mi lugar entre ellos, en los atrios del Valhalla, el lugar donde viven los valientes, para siempre. -acaba la misteriosa joven entrando al auto y conduce delante seguida de los autos de sus amigos por la A111. Rei se ha quedado mirando el medallón plateado atentamente, Rubeus y Karasuma se acercan a ella.

-Un dragón, una tortuga, un tigre, un fénix, y un dragón dorado, parece que tener esas llaves será nuestro siguiente reto chicos, mañana mismo salen a buscar al Tigre Blanco del Oeste. -dice ella.

-Enigmas y corredores agresivos, esto no me gusta nada. -añade Rubeus. -¿Está segura de que tenemos necesidad de estos líos Señorita? Es decir, Usted es una rica heredera, tiene un gran equipo de F1, ¿Para qué se mete en líos con esta gente?.

-Por puro amor a la velocidad Rubeus, ¿O me vas a negar que sentiste la adrenalina en la carrera?. -sonríe Rei. -confío en Ustedes, quiero ver los videos de todos los corredores del mundo antes de Marzo, la fiesta del inicio de temporada será el 22 de Marzo en Melbourne, Australia, eso nos deja tres meses, así que, es tiempo de que Hugin y Munnin vuelen por el mundo, porque quiero las mejores noticias. -termina ella lanzando el medallón a Karasuma que lo atrapa. -y quiero que me investiguen las identidades de esas tres mujeres y del "Dragón Dorado".

-Delo por hecho Rei sama.-promete la japonesa pelirroja.

-Ahora, regresaré a casa, papá y Sepphir deben estar muy preocupados, Ustedes encontrarán sus pasaportes y boletos de avión en sus habitaciones, así como un itinerario que he realizado para sus viajes, tendrán tarjetas de crédito y un equipo de primer nivel para las filmaciones, sus Ducatti pueden viajar con Ustedes, papá puso a su disposición el jet privado del "Grupo Camelot" así que, Akane, Rubeus, disfruten el viaje y traigan lo que deseo ver. -acaba ella entrando en el "Guinevere" y bajando la ventanilla dice. -Buen viaje a ambos. -y se pierde por la carretera rumbo a Hamburgo.

-Creo cariño, que este viaje será todo menos aburrido. -sonríe Akane a su novio.

-A tu lado linda, jamás pensé eso. -termina él y los dos se dirigen a sus motocicletas negras las cuales avanzan serpenteando por la misma carretera. Cuando se han ido todos, un BMW deportivo color amarillo se detiene en la autopista y un hombre con chamarra y lentes negros sale de él, camina luego hacia el lugar en que hace unos momentos de reunían los seguidores de Freyja, y buscando entre unos ramajes saca una pequeña cámara, revisa su contenido y sonríe, luego regresa a su auto y toma un teléfono celular en el que marca un número.

-¿Docetti?...es Armand, tengo la filmación y las placas, al parecer la mujer extraña del Bugatti regresó a las calles, los rumores eran ciertos, te dije que no era delirio de persecución, "Ella" ha vuelto, tendremos que estar muy atentos si queremos atraparla… si si… sé que es una investigación cerrada, pero yo no puedo dejar las cosas así, por mi Padre, por toda la gente que asesinó. -furioso el chico del Honda. -llegaré al final de esta pista, te lo juro, sólo dile al jefe que estoy en un caso importante… Gracias por cubrirme compañero… -termina el chico y cuelga el teléfono mirando el pequeño CD que extrae de la cámara. -ahora te tengo "Corredora Fantasma".-sonríe y entra en su BMW el cual se aleja por la carretera de Berlín a Hamburgo…

**NOTAS FINALES: La acción regresa a SRR y los reclutamientos de la "World League" están apenas comenzando, la formación de este espectacular equipo de corredores traerá muchas sorpresas y el desborde de acción al que los habíamos acostumbrado en SRR, así que aquel que desee formar parte de esta liga, basta con que nos deje sus datos, nombre de corredor que le gustaría tener y auto favorito (si no conocen del tema no se preocupen que Zhudo es muy bueno para asignar autos geniales) así que prepárense para verse en los reclutamientos, esto es un pequño homenaje a todas las personas que con sus comentarios y apoyo nos han seguido y animado en este largo camino, ¡GRACIAS LECTORES! Porque un autor se nutre de ganas para escribir en la medida en que sus lectores lo apoyan, así que amigos…¡Esto está iniciando! ¡Feel The Revenge! Y nos vemos la semana entrante.**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	20. Chapter 19: El Mundo del Drift

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revange**

**Cap. 19**

**El Mundo del Drift**

"_Hugin y Munin  
vuelan todos los días  
alrededor del mundo  
temo menos por Hugin  
de que no regrese,  
aún más temo por Munin…"_

_Edda poética_ - _Grímnismál_, estrofa 20

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Carlos Meiou llega aquella mañana al garaje detrás de la mansión Hasegawa, salta una cuerda usando su ropa deportiva y trotando intensamente con una toalla en sus hombros, lleva al cuello un cronómetro. El lugar sin embargo parece desierto, sin dejar de brincar el chico japonés llama a gritos.

-¡HEY! ¡HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA! -sus gritos resuenan por todo el garaje.

-Deja de gritar así japonés… intento concentrarme.-dice una voz que el chico conoce muy bien, y mira en la sala junto al televisor, sentado a Dietr Schwarzmond, que con el control de video mira intensamente la película de la carrera de Ken Meiou, la cual lo tenía obsesionado desde que supo que Meiou y Rei ya eran clase "SS" y él aún no. Carlos tiene una mueca irónica cuando saltando la cuerda se dirige hacia allí y ve el video de su tío.-Meiou, apestas, lárgate de aquí. -lo empuja Diamante.

-Vamos amigo, no seas tan delicado, ¿Qué no vez que el entrenador del averno me tiene con un régimen de aumento de masa muscular? Dime… ¿Como le haces para aguantar las sesiones con Sergei? ¿Cuánto llevas entrenando con él? ¿Dime como puedo contra la prueba de resistencia? Jamás pensé que para correr un monoplaza debía uno tener mejor condición que Rocky Balboa. -pregunta Carlos, el piloto de cabello plateado lo mira molesto.

-No tengo porqué responderte. -inquiere fastidiado. Carlos que no deja de saltar la cuerda lo mira un momento.

-Bien Diamantito, ya que no quieres compartir conmigo tus secretos para tener esa condición, yo tampoco te diré el secreto para ser un "SS". -Diamante mira al chico dudoso. -o si amigo, yo conozco ese secreto que te tiene obsesionado desde hace dos meses, lo sé, y si me ayudas a pasar la prueba de resistencia con el hijo de Satán, entonces lo comparto contigo. -Carlos deja de saltar. -¿Qué dices?. -el piloto de cabello plata duda un poco. Quizá el japonés estuviera mintiendo pero si eso significaba tener la llave para ser un SS quizá hasta Meiou fuese soportable.

-Hagámoslo entonces japonés, tú me dices el secreto y yo te ayudo con tu acondicionamiento físico. -alarga la mano el alemán, Carlos sonríe y la toma. -pero quiero una muestra de que lo que prometes es verdad, quiero que me digas ahora mismo ese secreto, ¿Qué tiene Ken Meiou que me haga falta a mí?. -ansioso Diamante mirando el video.

-Entre muchas otras cosas, te diré la principal, y esto amigo, lo descubrí yo mismo el día que corrí después de la muerte de Bergie. -asiente el joven y se sienta secándose el sudor con la toalla en el sillón. -ese hombre que ves correr en el video, no está corriendo por ser el mejor, ni por gloria personal, ni mucho menos para ganar.

-¿Qué demonios insinúas Meiou? ¿Cómo que no corre para ganar? ¡Todos corremos para ganar!. -ofendido Schwarzmond.

-No todos amigo, de hecho, el secreto para ser SS es justamente ese, correr por motivos más nobles, mi tío en ese momento de su vida era feliz, la mujer que había amado desde antes de conocerla, su reina, era suya por completo, y estaba esperando el momento de traerla a vivir aquí y ser feliz con su nueva familia, no corría por gloria ni por soberbia, corría por amor. -explica el chico hablando con un tono serio muy impropio de él. -busca dentro de tu corazón Diamantito, y si en él encuentras un poco de amor por alguien que no seas tú, estarás en camino de ser un SS. -palmea Carlos la espalda del piloto.

-¿Amor?... ¿Eso es la clave?. -se cuestiona Diamante incrédulo.

-Bueno, hice mi parte, espero la tuya, dime como demonios hago para ganar resistencia y demostrarte al entrenador del averno que no soy un debilucho. -insiste el chico.

-Japonés, tu sigue saltando la cuerda y mañana temprano te espero en la pista de Nürburing, te diré cual será la prueba de resistencia que te pondrá Sergei, la misma que me puso a mí cuando iniciaba, vas a conocer cada uno de los 140,000 asientos de espectadores de esa pista. -añade Diamante. Meiou lo mira aterrado de descubrir a lo que se refiere la prueba.

-¡Mierda!. -maldice Carlos. -¡Que todos los demonios carguen con ese entrenador!

-No se aceptan maldiciones ni palabras altisonantes en las filas del "Grupo Camelot" Meiou. -dice una voz en la entrada del lugar.

Carlos y Diamante miran avanza a ellos a la chica de cabello largo y recogido en una cola de caballo, que lleva un vestido negro suelto y elegante que cae hasta debajo de la rodilla y un chal de la misma tela en sus hombros, tacones altos y una pulsera de muy buen gusto, que acaban de hacer a la hermosa chica de una presencia fascinadora, mucho más por la seguridad en su andar y los movimientos elegantes que realiza caminando por aquel sitio. Diamante la mira asombrado, con adoración en sus pupilas azules.

-Reiko… permíteme decirte que te vez encantadora. -dice el joven inclinándose ante ella galante. -todos los días, pero hoy mucho más.

-Gracias Dietr. -sonríe ella.

-¡WOW! ¿Así te vistes siempre para una reunión en un garaje Itoko san?. -cuestiona impresionado Carlos. -Vaya que has cambiado, en Japón siempre usabas jeans y tops.

-Vengo de un desayuno con los ejecutivos de Pirelli, era semi formal, lamento si no estoy a tono, Dietr con traje de corredor y tú… bueno no hablemos de tu facha ni de tu olor.

-¡Hey! Estaba entrenando, no me regañarás por eso, además no quería llegar tarde, dijiste a las diez y son diez y cinco minutos, ya dinos Itoko san, ¿Para qué nos citaste aquí?.

-Espera y verás. -dice la joven sentándose en el escritorio y encendiendo su computadora. -esperemos a las chicas y a Sepphir… espero que venga, le llamé por teléfono y no me responde, dejé mensaje, desde hace tiempo lo noto algo… distante… ¿Tu sabes algo, Dietr?. -pregunta Rei intrigada, el piloto guarda un hosco silencio.

-No tengo idea, hace tiempo que no lo veo, desde que se propuso acabar su estudio de especialidad se ha vuelto invisible. -comenta este, Carlos entonces interviene.

-¿Estudio de especialidad? Yo creía que desde ese día luego de la fiesta de McLaren que los dos se agarraron a golpes habían quedado mal… -añade él, Rei mira sorprendida a Diamante.

-¿A golpes? ¿Sepphir y tú a golpes? ¿Por qué?. -cuestiona intrigada. Diamante mira a Meiou con ojos asesinos, y este entiende que ha cometido una indiscreción.

-Upps… -es el comentario de Carlos, pero antes de que Rei pida más explicaciones, se escucha la puerta abrirse y aparecen las tres hermanas Müller, quienes saluda a Rei, Meiou y Diamante efusivamente, era la primer vez desde la muerte de su hermana que regresaban a trabajar, la algarabía y la charla de los chicos se hace general. Petzite saluda a Carlos de mano.

-¡Chicas que gusto verlas! ¿Dónde se metieron?

-Tuvimos vacaciones, fuimos con nuestra familia a Frankfurt. -responde Petzite.

-Joven Meiou, un gusto verlo, felicidades por su asenso a GP2. -dijo Calaverite.

-Sin besos linda, estoy algo sudado… -dice él.

-Te ves lindo así Charlie. -añade Karmesite.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. -apoya Calaverite.

-Gracias a las dos, les prometo que cuando sea un piloto famoso y tenga más músculos que un fisicoculturista serán las presidentas de mi club de fans. -los cuatro ríen, Diamante mira algo en la computadora de Rei parado detrás de su silla y muy cerca de su rostro.

-Oye chico, ¿Qué sabes sobre la señorita Reiko y el joven Dietr?... los han fotografiado en algunas revistas locales saliendo de eventos juntos… ¿Son novios?. -pregunta la mayor de las Müller.

-Pues… la verdad Pet, a mi no me preguntes nada, que últimamente parece que soy el amo de las indiscreciones.

-Anda Charlie, desde el pleito con el joven Sepphir nos morimos de ganas de saber por cuál de los dos se decide, ¿Será por el sexy, apuesto y arriesgado piloto de la F1? ¿Será por el romántico y lindo médico?. -emocionada Calaverite.

-Creo chicas que se están armando una novela con el galán equivocado, porque el verdadero dueño del corazón de mi Itoko san está muy lejos de aquí. -comenta él.

-A si… ¿Y quién es?... ¿Es guapo? ¿Tiene nombre?. -lo asalta a preguntas Karmesite.

-¡Yo y mi bocota!. -se pega Meiou a sí mismo un golpe en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches. -saluda entrando en el garaje el chico de cabello azul, con tono serio y mirada triste.

-¡Sepphir!. -grita Rei levantándose de su silla y corriendo a abrazar al doctor. Este se queda parado en la entrada sin corresponder al abrazo, petrificado por la visión maravillosa de la bella chica, luchando contra el sentimiento de estrecharla en sus brazos, ¡Dios como soñó en su destierro voluntario verla, sentirla, abrazarla, tenerla cerca!... pero al momento se cruzan sus ojos con la mirada fiera de su hermano que lo contempla con ira. Los ojos de los dos se cruzan hirientes. -pensé que no acudirías, sé que estas ocupado con tu especialidad y no quería molestarte, pero es algo muy importante. -lo jala ella hasta el sillón.

-Chicas, Meiou… hermano… -dice el último nombre entre dientes.

-Ahora que estamos todos es momento de mi sorpresa. -inicia Rei palmeando las manos. -vamos, vengan aquí, porque esto es muy importante para nosotros… chicos… ¿Listos para mi primer sorpresa?. -cuestiona Rei.

-Ya Itoko san, dinos qué es… me muero de curiosidad… -pide Meiou.

-¡Hugin! ¡Munin! ¡Pueden entrar!. -dice ella presionando una llave eléctrica que abre un compartimento atrás de la sala, entonces todos giran la vista y ven a las dos motocicletas Ducatti RR negras, y a Rubeus y Karasuma delante de ellos.

-¡Akane! ¡Rubeus!. -se asombra Carlos, ellos caminan de la mano saludando a sus amigos.

-Chicos, que sorpresa, ¿Cuándo llegaron?... ¿Estuvo bien el viaje?. -pregunta Diamante.

-Estuvo maravilloso señor Dietr, viajar por el mundo en un jet privado, buscar a los mejores corredores y hacerlo con mi chica, no tiene comparación. -asiente Rubeus.

-Vaya, que injusta es la vida, Ustedes de viaje dos meses y nosotros trabajando. -se cruza de brazos Carlos. -pido cambio de puesto ahora. -todos festejan las ocurrencias del chico.

-Extrañaba mucho tus comentarios Meiou. -le dice Karasuma dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo este reencuentro está muy bien, a todos nos alegra verlos, pero es hora de que Hugin y Munin rindan su informe, estoy ansiosa por ver el resultado de su trabajo. -opina Rei. Karasuma sonríe y toma un estuche del que extrae un CD pequeño color rojo.

-Rei sama, nos es muy grato informarle que sus dos cuervos cumplieron su misión, aquí tenemos toda la información que hace falta sobre los corredores que formarán la World League. -dice la pelirroja y se acerca al reproductor de DVD y coloca el disco, Rubeus toma otro disco negro y lo da a Rei.

-Nos tomamos el tiempo de hacer un archivo personal de cada corredor, autos, lugar de origen, fortalezas, ojala nos ayuden con las debilidades que nosotros no somos expertos en eso. -asiente el chico. Rei pone el CD en su laptop.

-Déjanos eso a nosotros pelirrojo amigo, verás que todos tienen sus debilidades. -asiente Meiou. Karmesite apaga la luz y solo se ve la gran pantalla de plasma de la televisión del garaje.

-Vamos por partes, primero le mostraremos a los mejores corredores a los que podemos acceder con la llave del dragón del este. -asiente el joven. Entonces en la pantalla aparece un Aston Martin color plateado que atraviesa las estrechas calles como sacadas de un cuento de hadas y pasa por un bellísimo palacio.

-¿Es eso el castillo de Praga?. -cuestiona Diamante.

-El mismo señor Dietr, este corredor se hace llamar "Paladín" y vive en Praga y es el mejor de República Checa.

-¡Claro! con un Vantage GT2, hasta Johannes, el velador del garaje, sería un corredor estrella. -molesto Carlos. En el video el auto se detiene y baja de él un apuesto hombre de ojos verdes y cabello rubio ondulado.

-Edward StClair, conde de Veumont, miembro de la nobleza, descendiente de la familia de los duques de Bohemia, millonario, filántropo, curador de arte sacro.

-¡Por Dios!... que hombre, es todo un Paladín. -dice Karmezite. -Señorita Hasegawa me ofrezco a ayudar en ese reclutamiento. -levanta la mano la joven de cabello azul emocionada.

-Y yo, prometemos convencerlo de unirse y sin carrera alguna… ¿Cierto hermana?. -apoya guiñando un ojo Calaverite.

-Mujeres, ven millonarios y se enloquecen. -celoso Meiou. -muy lindo su conde StClair, si, pero está muy lento en los cambios de carril, debe correr solo en ciudad, retarlo en carretera nos daría ventaja.

-No te engañes japonés, StClair sólo corre así porque está en zona peatonal, mira la hora del video, tres veintidós de la mañana, además con ese auto en carretera será suicidio retarlo. -le dice Diamante.

-Muy interesante el conde, ¿Qué dijo de la Liga?. -pregunta Rei.

-Que si teníamos permiso de "Milady Freyja" él estaba de acuerdo, incluso ofreció hospedaje en su villa de Praga, es todo un caballero. -informa Akane.

-Maravilloso… veamos al siguiente. -pide Rei. Rubeus cambia de escena con el control. -Ahora vamos directo a Rusia. -las luces de la cosmopolita capital rusa se dejan ver el pantalla, mientras se nota la cámara en una de las motocicletas perseguir a un Nissan 370Z color negro que hace fintas maravillosas en la concurrida vía para pasar serpenteando por entre los autos.

-Vaya, ese hizo difícil las tomas. -se queja Diamante.

-Esa señor Dietr, es una chica, se hace llamar "Black Raven", y corre en la MKAD. -explica Akane.

-¿MKAD?. -cuestiona Carlos.

-Autopista de Circunvalación de Moscú por sus siglas en ruso. -aclara Petzite con su mirada verde de perfecta analítica clavada en la pantalla. -Moscú posee seis anillos concéntricos de circunvalación, todos completos, de los cuales el segundo, tercero, cuarto y parte del primero tienen características de autovía. El más exterior de los seis anillos, una carretera convencional llamada A-108, mide 560 km de longitud y si no me engañan mis ojos allí fue tomado el video. -explica la joven de cabello verde. En un descanso de la autovía, el Nissan se detiene y baja de él la joven de cabello negro y piel pálida con pantalón de pana blanca y camisa de cuello de tortuga negro.

-Justamente Petzite, es allí donde esta chica quiere el reto, ella es experta eludiendo tráfico y dejó claro que aunque Freyja haya dicho que podemos retarla, ella dirá si o no a nuestra petición si la vencemos en sus territorios. Además dijo que si queremos que sea parte de la "World League" debemos permitirle hacer un documental sobre el Drift callejero en el mundo para su tesis.-informa Rubeus.

-¿Qué estudia?. -cuestiona Rei.

-Estudia en la Facultad de Periodismo de la Universidad ___Lomonósov_ de Moscú Rei sama, su nombre es Liuba Sutskaya y es muy insistente; íbamos por información sobre ella y terminó por investigarnos a nosotros. -advierte Karasuma. -pero me fue muy simpática.

-Muy bien, interesante prospecto esta "Black Raven", lógico que se lleve bien contigo, entre cuervos se entienden. -sonríe Rei a su amiga, pero sólo ellas dos y Meiou entienden la ironía.

-Muy buen auto, será divertido ver al "Guinevere" contra un Motor delantero longitudinal de tracción trasera. -asiente Meiou.

-Muy interesantes los de Europa del Este, pero quiero saber si dieron con el Tigre Blanco del Oeste ya que deseo ver los reclutamientos de ese lado de Europa.

-¿Tigre Blanco del oeste?... Ginny, ¿A qué te refieres con todo eso?. -dice preocupado Zafiro.

-Ahora verás… chicos… muéstrenle por favor a Sepphir. -pide ella. Rubeus mueve el video a una nueva escena.

-Antes de ver al líder de Europa del Oeste, debemos ver a sus guerreros. -opina Karasuma. -Rei sama… ¿Lista para ver a la mujer que tiene la segunda llave?.-pregunta la pelirroja.

-Lista. -asiente ella viendo con ojos entornados la pantalla…

**Ciudad de Nueva York, EUA…**

El joven de cabello azul se sienta en el sillón de su lujosa habitación de hotel, con el teléfono en mano. En la mesa llena de papeles con una computadora su representante trabaja arduamente; los papeles son muchos pósters de la publicidad de la última cinta del actor la cual estaban promocionando desde hacía meses.

-Claro que sí tía Umiko, también los extraño mucho, ha sido mucho tiempo lejos de casa, lo sé, pero justo el día de la boda de Michiru tuvimos la presentación a los medios, era un evento al que no podía dejar de asistir… ¡Como crees! ¡NO!... yo no tengo nada que ver con Kathy, eso son solo chismes de la prensa. -responde él

-_Más vale hijo, porque las chicas del medio artístico nunca son la mejor mujer para un hombre como tú, créeme, lágrimas de glicerina, cuerpos con cirugías, todo falso_. -se oye la voz de la mujer, Owen ríe ante el interrogatorio de su tía. -espero no me creas una entrometida.

-Claro que no creo que eres entrometida, me gusta que cuides de mí y te pongas en plan de suegra celosa, pero calma, que tu pequeño Owen no tendrá nada serio con ninguna mujer por un buen tiempo. -desanimado él.

_-¿Ni con Haruka_?. -cuestiona su tía. -_hijo, a mi me gustaba la idea, tú con ella y Michiru con Axel, Jattab Tenou y nosotros estaríamos felices_. -propone la señora. La sonrisa del chico se distiende un poco.

-Lo mío con Haruka no tiene arreglo tía, está fuera de discusión, además no me gusta hablar de eso, solo quería comunicarme con mi familia, tener un respiro en esta apretada agenda, los extraño mucho.

-_Pues no vienes porque no quieres, aquí siempre tienes las puertas abiertas hijo_. -opina la señora. -_y ahora te paso a tu prima que tiene queriendo el teléfono mucho tiempo, cuídate micho y llama mas seguido, y cuidado con las chicas de cine_. -termina ella.

-Adiós tía Umiko besos. -dice Owen, luego se oye la voz discreta de Michiru.

-¡_Owen!... debería estar muy muy enojada contigo, es más, debía colgar ahora mismo el teléfono_. -asiente la violinista.

-Lo sé prima, perdóname, tenía la intención de ir a la boda, en verdad, se lo dije a tía Umiko, pero justo ese día era la presentación de la película a los medios. -se excusa él.

-_Owen, a mamá la puedes engañar con eso, pero a mí no, vamos… sé que no viniste porque no querías, temes venir a Japón, estás huyendo… ¿Cierto?. -_Inquiere la chica tras la línea. Owen sigue callado, era lógico que su prima, que lo conocía tan bien, lo descubriera.

-La verdad Michiru… si… estoy huyendo. -confiesa dolido.

-_Lo sabía… ¿Es por Serena verdad?.. .¿Por su boda? ¿Por la niña?._

-Por todo junto prima, ¿Sabes?... vi a Nataku en París, hablamos, me dijo muchas cosas, trato de convencerme de volver por Serena, pero también me mostró una realidad que por más que me duela es verdad, la familia de ella, su hija, esa niña no merece que yo destruya su futuro. -asiente él.

-_Entiendo eso Owen, no me gusta tu decisión, pero la respeto, tu sabes lo que haces con Serena, pero el que hayas tomado esa decisión no significa que por ello debamos pagar todos los que te queremos, ¿No crees que puedas venir a Japón y visitarnos? Estar aquí no implica que forzosamente debas ver a Serena, no creo que el destino sea tan cruel como para ponerte frente a ella, así que… ¿Qué opinas?... ¿Pasamos el fin de semana en la villa de Osaka?... daré un concierto allí con la filarmónica de Japón el Viernes_.

-No lo sé… el Viernes en Osaka… no sé si mi trabajo me permita… -balbucea Owen, de lejos Shimura le hace señas molesto, indicándole que ni lo piense.

-_Vamos Owen, me lo debes, no viniste a mi boda, no te comunicas por meses, no estás a mi lado en los momentos más importantes de mi vida en el lugar que como hermano te corresponde, también se lo debes a tu mejor amigo, ¿Qué es para ti un fin de semana? Manda al diablo el trabajo y a Shimura. _-propone Michiru. El corazón de Owen late acelerado, Osaka, no es Tokio, puede ir con su familia y no verla a "Ella" pero la pregunta real es otra… ¿Podrá con la tentación de no verla_?. -¿Owen? ¿Sigues allí?._

-Si si… sigo aquí… Michiru yo… lo pensaré… ¿Te aviso mañana?. -cuestiona él.

-_Bien, espero tu llamada, y si dices que no, prometo que te dejaré de hablar por un año entero Owen Thalassa. -se hace ella la ofendida. -te quiero mucho mucho primo, y piénsalo bien… nos vemos_.

-Nos vemos, saludos a Axel y a tío Gaito, de verdad intentaré ir. Cuídate.

-_Y tú. Sayounara_. -cuelga Michiru, Owen guarda su celular en silencio.

-Ni se te ocurra Thalassa, tenemos la entrevista en el canal de Televisión, la sesión de fotos de la revista y la convivencia con tus fans. -enumera Shimura.

-Todo eso puede esperar Shimura, y lo sabes, ¡Por el Gran Kami! No he tenido descanso en meses, creo que lo merezco. -asiente él ya decidido.

-Escucha esto muchacho, ser el actor del momento tiene sus condiciones, una de ellas es esta, así que deja de pensar en vacaciones de fin de semana, tenemos un contrato que cumplir. -insiste el representante. Owen lo mira fastidiado y camina en silencio hasta la ventana, abre la cortina y mira abajo, la ciudad rebulle de vida, todo es movimiento, mira unos periodistas abajo que al ver moverse la cortina lanzan flash, y la cierra de golpe. Definitivo, Shimura tenía razón, la fama cuesta, pero aun con eso él quería ir a Japón…

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

La pantalla mostraba a los jóvenes alemanes y japoneses la imagen de un Peugeot 407 color blanco con un anillo pintado en el capo y un Citroën C5 color azul rey con la imagen de un mazo por sus costados que pasaban derrapando por la carretera nevada.

-Sé donde tomaron ese video, esa carretera es la E18, la "puerta de entrada a Suecia" es la principal carretera entre Helsinki y Turku.-explica Petzite.

-Wow, ¿Tú conoces todas las carreteras del mundo o que Petzi?. -pregunta Carlos, la chica sonríe.

-Algunas joven Meiou, me gusta saber sobre mi trabajo. -responde ella.

-Supongo que están conduciendo con neumáticos especiales, eso debe ser poco menos que una pista de hielo. -opina Calaverite.

-Pues no, estos corredores corren con neumáticos normales, tienen muchísimo control. -explica Rubeus mientras la cámara de las motocicletas se mueve mostrando lo resbaladizo del terreno. -como ven nosotros casi nos accidentamos siguiéndolos.

-¿Corren a dúo?. -cuestiona Zafiro.

-Así es señor Zafiro, el auto blanco se llama "SIGFRID" y el azul "THOR". -informa Rubeus.

-¿Sigfrid y Thor?...¿Y eso qué es?. -pregunta Carlos.

-A alguien aquí le falta mucha cultura general. -ironiza Diamante riendo.

-Thor el dios hérulo del trueno, por eso el mazo, y Sigfrid, el héroe del "Cantar de los Nibelungos" por eso el anillo. -explica Rei.

-Que nombres tan complicados y ridículos. -opina el chico japonés.

-Y mira que lo dice el "Genio Kamikase" . -se burla Rei en japonés, Karasuma ríe y él solo se cruza de brazos.

-Esos chicos son muy buenos, demasiado, será un reto vencerlos, y peligroso. -insiste Zafiro.

-Ellos tiene disposición para unirse a la Liga, pero piden ver el medallón del Tigre para ello. -insiste Rubeus.

-Bien, veamos a los siguientes. -solicita Rei. -¿Dónde vive el Tigre blanco?.

-Luego de mucho investigar, encontramos en España un grupo de conductores muy buenos, primero en la capital de la comarca del Bages, en la provincia de Barcelona, Cataluña, España. Se encuentra a unos 60 km de la ciudad de Barcelona, en el corazón de Cataluña. -dice mostrando el auto deportivo plateado con una luna pintada en su capo.

-¡UUUUU! ¡Eso es un Renault Mégane Thropy!. -aplaude Meiou.

-Así es Meiou, la conductora de este auto se hace llamar "Aeritsephy" es la reina de carreras en ese lado de España. -informa Akane al ver como el auto se detiene y de él baja la joven vestida con una playera de rayas azules y rojas, con el escudo del club de futbol.

-Me cae bien esa chica, además le va al Barça. -termina Carlos.

-Gracias a esa chica, obtuvimos datos de unos chicos que corren en la autopista M-40 en Madrid. -inicia la explicación Rubeus enfocando con la cámara de sus motos una carrera entre un GTR y un Honda S20 color rosa con la leyenda "PINK POWER" pasando por la nocturna vía madrileña.

-Esa vía es una autopista de circunvalación de Madrid, con una longitud de 63,3 km. Aproximados. -comenta Petzite.

-Ese es un auto de juguete, de una niña. -ríe Diamante. -apuesto a que quien lo conduce es una chica. -burlón el piloto.

-Así es señor Dietr, su nombre es Luthien Nimue, pero no se deje llevar por lo que aparenta. -informa Akane. -entonces en el video, el auto rosa que iba a la par del GTR amarillo, justo al pasar por la cámara, gira en círculo, aumenta la velocidad y dejando a su rival muy atrás desaparece.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ese S20 está modificado! ¡Eso iba a más de 10,000 RPM! (revoluciones por minuto). -estalla Meiou.

-Eso es lógico, los S20 solo llegan máximo a las 8,000. -observa preocupada Karmezite.-esa chica es rápida, veremos si más rápida que yo… Señorita Hasegawa, ¿Me dejaría encargarme del "PINK POWER"?. -cuestiona la alemana.

-Ya veremos Karmesite. -dice Rei mirando el video. -¿Es ella el Tigre Blanco?. -pregunta la directora de la "World League".

-No, a ella la contactamos y nos dijo que no iba a pertenecer a ningún equipo sin el permiso de Byakko. -explica Rubeus, todos se miran sin entender. -sé cómo se sienten, yo tampoco entendí una palabra, pero mi chica me explicó.

-Byakko… claro, el tigre blanco. -adivina Rei.

-Reiko linda… ¿Serías tan amable de explicarnos qué tiene que ver ese nombre?. -pide Diamante.

-¡Ahora quien es el inculto!.-ríe Meiou. -amigo, eso puedo decirlo yo, por algo fui ayudante del abuelo de Rei un tiempo… -Rei asiente con la cabeza y Carlos se aclara la garganta. -mi querido e inculto piloto, como sabrás en la mitología oriental, se cree que el mundo está dividido en cuatro puntos cardinales con una bestia mítica para cada uno, El norte por la Tortuga Negra, Genbu; el Sur por el Fénix bermellón, Suzaku; el Oeste es resguardado por el dragón azul, al cual ya conocimos y se llama Seiryu; el este, por el tigre blanco, el cual se llama BYAKKO. -orgulloso Carlos. -¿Lo dije bien sensei?. -se inclina ante Rei.

-Muy bien Meiou… -responde ella la inclinación.

-Lo mismo pensé yo Rei sama, la chica del S20 rosa nos llevó con su líder. -explica Akane y la cámara toma a varios autos deportivos estacionados en la autopista nocturna, con chamarras blancas. Una joven destaca recargada en el capo de un Acura NSX azul cielo, con una garra de tigre pintada a los lados y la leyenda BYAKKO con caracteres kanji. La joven tiene cabello rubio largo, y unos ojos color verde aceitunados impactantes. Lleva al cuello un medallón de plata con la forma de un tigre igual al que les dio Freyja y la cámara lo enfoca de cerca.

-Vaya, al menos mirada de tigre si tiene esa mujer. -opina Calaverite, pero la joven, contrario a lo que parece, se ve como dialoga con Karasuma amablemente.

-Ella se portó muy amable, nos recibió bien con su equipo, y cuando le mostramos el medallón del dragón, dijo que quien pudo vencer a su amiga Freyja era una persona de respeto, y que ella no objetaba nada en contra de los reclutamientos de la "World League" en sus dominios… siempre y cuando sea rápido y no la molesten, dice que pierde fácilmente la paciencia. -informa Akane.

-Muy interesante… ¿Tiene Nombre?

-Marta Ochandio, dirige una empresa de Marketing y publicidad en el distrito de Móstoles en Madrid, corre desde hace tres años. -informa Rubeus.

-¿Tienen videos de sus carreras?. -pregunta Rei interesada.

-Sí, le pedimos que corriera para mostrar a nuestro jefe. Dijo que a ella no le gusta ser exhibicionista y que deja lo de los retos para su amiga Freyja, pero ante la insistencia, hizo esto.-adelanta él el video y el Acura azul pasa a toda velocidad al lado de un Rubeus que tiembla sosteniendo un pañuelo blanco en su mano. El auto va a toda velocidad y pasa al lado del pobre chico quien ahora que lo enfoca Karasuma ya no tiene el pañuelo.

-¡Increíble! ¡Qué control!. -se asombra Calaverite Müller. -yo hago algo semejante pintando una raya con un pincel, ¿Recuerdas Pet?. -presume la joven de moño amarillo. -comenzaré a entrenar esto para medirme con esa chica. -emocionada ella.

-Pobre de ti amigo, se nota que sudaste. -palmea la espalda del pelirrojo Meiou.

-No es gracioso, sí estaba asustado, iba a más de 200, lo que uno hace por el trabajo. -se disculpa él.

-Tenemos al Tigre Blanco entonces, ¿Qué sigue en el video chicos?. -pregunta ella a los pelirrojos.

-Aún falta lo más emocionante y también lo más aterrador, ahora veremos lo que hay más allá del Atlántico, América; allí está la Tortuga Negra, El Fénix Bermellón y sobre todo, el Dragón Dorado,.-informa Akane.

-¡¡¡¡UUUU!!! América, tierra de oportunidades y lugar en que el Drift es verdaderamente salvaje, ¡Ya quiero ver!...¿Por qué no avisaron para traer palomitas?. -se queja Meiou ante las risas de todos.

**Tokio Japón…**

Serena llega a su casa esa noche, rendida y con evidentes muestras de cansancio, deja la llave y entra a la cocina en que se ve una luz.

-¿Luna? ¿Estás aquí?... he regresado, vengo de la empresa, tuve entrenamiento por la mañana y en la tarde reuniones en la empresa, tenemos encima el primer informe y… -se detiene ella en el dintel de la puerta al ver a Darien y no a Luna cocinando algo. -¿Darien?. -cuestiona ella. El joven le sonríe encantado y se dirige a ella.

-Regresaste. -dice besando su mejilla. -Luna no está, le pedí que me dejara este día a solas con Ustedes, no es que no aprecie lo que hace, pero a veces necesitamos tiempo como familia, y ella tiempo para ella misma, así que pasé toda la tarde con mi hija. -dice él enfatizando el posesivo. -y la bañé, jugamos un poco, y hace un momento la dormí… cada día que pasa es más bella, se parece más a su madre. -añade él con tono sincero tomando de la mano a Serena, quién está desconcertada de esa nueva actitud de su esposo.

-¿En verdad hiciste eso?. -dice Serena.

-Así es, y también cociné para nosotros, pensé que estarías hambrienta luego de todo el día de trabajo, vamos, te gustará, es pasta, nuestro cocinero en Inglaterra era Italiano, Mazzimo, y me enseñó a prepararla, a Rei le gustaba mucho. -dice él y se acerca a la estufa en que abre el sartén mostrando la pasta, el olor es muy agradable. -¿Qué dices? ¿Cenamos juntos?. -propone el atractivo chico. Ella sonríe.

-Porqué no. -asiente y se acerca a lavar sus manos mientras Darien sirve los dos platos y los lleva a la mesita de la cocina. Luego sirve dos copas de vino tinto, Serena se sienta junto a él.

-Huele delicioso. -añade ella.

-Ya que la pruebes me dirás… bien Serena, salud, por la suerte que tengo de tener la mejor familia del Universo, a la hija más maravillosa y a la esposa más linda y buena de todas. -Brinda él chocando su copa con la de Serena que ante el comentario se siente un poco incómoda. Allí está él haciendo todo eso para ella, portándose tan delicado, tan tierno, y ella no puede dejar de pensar en…

-Salud. -brinda ella y toma el vino.

-Serena, en verdad gracias por todo lo que me das, soy muy feliz contigo y mi hija. -inicia él y come algo de pasta. Ella no puede comer, de repente siente un gran nudo en la garganta. -¿Sabes qué he pensado?... que podemos empezar de nuevo como antes, siendo los amigos que éramos al principio de toda esta pesadilla, y dejar que el tiempo y la buena voluntad de los dos hagan su papel, no quiero forzarte a nada y te pido perdón por ser tan impaciente y por las tonterías de antes.

-Darien yo…

-No… déjame terminar, me porté como el imbécil que siempre me echa en cara Yamada que soy, y te pido disculpas, cuando nos casamos te prometí ser una poyo para ti, cuidarte y protegerte y hasta ahora no lo he hecho, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero que me dejes intentarlo, por nosotros, por Serenity, en verdad Serena, no merecemos una vida vacía y solitaria teniéndonos uno a otro y teniendo una hija, sería muy tonto desperdiciar una dicha que se nos obsequia… ¿Qué dices?. -pide él tomando la mano de Serena entre las suyas y mirándola con sus ojos azules llenos de sinceridad, de pronto ese Darien le recuerda a Serena al Darien de su adolescencia, al que ella amó.

-Yo también creo que es lo mejor, no me gusta pelear contigo, además, aunque no puedo prometerte que será rápido, si quiero intentar que nos llevemos bien. -dice con timidez, él se emociona y la abraza impulsivamente, pero ahora ella corresponde al abrazo.

-Gracias Serena, verás que no romperé mi promesa y seré paciente, recuperaré tu corazón, lo prometo. -dice él a su oído, luego se separan y sonríen. -tienes algo de vino en tu boca. -dice él y tomando la servilleta de tela la limpia, pero al hacerlo se queda mirándola y de improviso la besa en los labios. Serena se queda con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero luego cerrándolos, se deja llevar y corresponde al beso. Darien atrae su cabeza rubia con su mano y profundiza el beso, hasta que ella lo empuja levemente del pecho algo sonrojada. -perdón Serena, no quería hacer eso pero no me pude resistir… ¿Te molestó?.

-No… es sólo que… me fue sorpresivo, es todo. -confusa ella.

-No te preocupes, te dije que esperaría y eso haré, solo espero que estos momentos se repitan con frecuencia. -le sonríe él. -ahora come tu pasta o se enfriará. -la saca él de su confusión, Serena sonríe. -Cuéntame cómo vamos en la empresa. -pide él, entonces ella comienza a platicarle sobre el proyecto de TK con más confianza, a pesar del momento confuso que había pasado, eso de aclarar las cosas con Darien la hacía quitarse un peso de encima, y allí cenando los dos, le parecía que él volvía a ser su amigo de antes, el Darien con quien le era fácil ser feliz… su mejor amigo… terminó la cena y los dos subieron las escaleras charlando, hasta la habitación de ella, Darien la besó en la frente.

-Gracias por todo Serena, fue una linda velada, duerme bien. -le dice él.

-Y tú, Gracias por ser así conmigo Darien, en verdad, me hace mucho bien que volvamos a ser… Amigos. -dice ella la palabra.

-En espera de ser algo más en el futuro. -advierte él besando las manos de la amazona. -duerme bien. -termina antes de ir a su habitación. Ella entra en el cuarto y se acerca a la cuna de su niña, la besa amorosamente y luego de comprobar que está bien y duerme tranquila, se dirige a la cama en la que se deja caer, ¿Qué está pasando con ella?... no quiere saberlo, teme alguna confesión que la confunda más, además el cansancio es mucho y sus ojos se cierran lentamente…

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Los chicos siguen mirando la pantalla con los videos que Karasuma y Rubeus trajeron de su largo viaje.

-Dar con la Tortuga Negra del Norte no fue fácil Rei sama, Estados Unidos y Canadá son territorios algo inhóspitos, hablando de corredores, gente muy ruda, difícil y desconfiada, nos las vimos desde con mafiosos de clase "E" que hablan un inglés muy extraño y bailan una música horrible llama reggaetón en la frontera con México, hasta unos poderosos clase "B" que corren en Nueva York y Washington, casi nos golpean, son muy desconfiados, lo que nos salvó fue el medallón del dragón. -insiste Rubeus.

-Además Rei sama, nos enteramos de que en los dominios de la Tortuga Negra, mientras más al Norte caminemos, mejores son los corredores, así que tuvimos que dar con la mejor de USA, vive en Nueva York, es una chica llamada "Yume". -dice Rubeus mostrando el Lamborghini Murciélago color azul que avanza en medio de las luces de un túnel serpenteando entre los autos a mucha velocidad seguido de las motos negras.

-Eso es el "Túnel Lincoln", un subterráneo construido en 1937 debajo del río Hudson para unir Weehawken, New Jersey y ciudad de Manhattan, tiene alrededor de 2.7 kilómetros de largo, pero lo interesante es que es demasiado concurrido para conducir así, aún en la noche.-dijo Petzite.

-Creí que el Lamborghini estaba prohibido por la ley en USA. -comenta Diamante.

-Lo está, pero no para los amigos de "Lady Tortoise", y esa chica Yume, le gusta desafiar las leyes establecidas. Luego de conocerla, aunque no quiso saber nada de la Liga, nos dijo que encontraríamos a "Lady Tortoise" como ellos llaman a su líder, muy cerca del Hielo, así llegamos a la frontera con Canadá, a Massachusetts. La chica que buscamos es dueña de una franquicia de Restaurantes de comida Italiana llamados "Il piati di la Nona", contactamos con ella y fuimos a cenar a ese lugar. -explica Karasuma.

-Los platos de la abuela, buen nombre. -traduce Zafiro.

-Vaya, nosotros aquí padeciendo y trabajando y Ustedes gozando la vida. -De nuevo Carlos molestándolos. ¿Y era buena la comida?. -pregunta él.

-Eso no importa Meiou, sino el hecho de que encontraron a la Tortuga Negra. -dice Rei.

-Pues la comida era de lo mejor, si quieres saber Meiou, y el lugar excelente, de muy buen gusto, la señorita Roselle una persona sumamente amable y simpática, nos recibió como reyes con el simple hecho de ver el medallón de dragón, dijo que debíamos representar a alguien muy importante para haberse ganado el respeto de su amiga Freyja, además de que habla muy bien el japonés y admira mucho las tradiciones de nuestro país. -opina Karasuma.

-Muy linda descripción pero a mí me interesa verla en acción. -corta Rei.

-Como le dije, Azucena Roselle fue nuestra anfitriona y nos llevó a conocer sus dominios, aunque para ello tuvimos que pasar la frontera con Canadá. -comenta Rubeus. -y ahora, además de ella, tenemos a un experto en Rallys, directo en Toronto. -dijo el joven mostrando a un Ford Focus RS color verde que atraviesa un bosque lleno de hojas y árboles de Maple pasando por el duro terreno como si fuese algo muy sencillo.

-Vaya que ese Focus es una bestia, ese chico conduce muy bien, sería buen rival de Ami. -dijo Carlos al verlo.

-Se hace llamar GREENBOY, su nombre es Alexander Durand, es diseñador gráfico y tiene su propia empresa de publicidad. -comenta Karasuma.

-Ya veo, será difícil de vencer, no tenemos equipo para rallys, me ocuparé de eso. -dijo Rei.

-También corre en ciudad, es muy versátil. -explica la pelirroja. -además de él en Montreal, encontramos a esta chica. -muestra el video de un Venturi Fetish rojo que cruza una vía de la bella ciudad por una carretera ordenada.

-Esa es una autopista maravillosa, no estoy segura si es la 20 o la 40 dirección este-oeste, todos los caminos canadienses son de primera calidad. -informa Petzite.

-Esa joven se llama Paola, y su auto deportivo, "Ares", es muy muy veloz, conoce a "Lady Tortoise" y será muy difícil de vencer. -opina Karasuma.

-Ya veo, tiene mucha técnica en los derrapes, todos los corredores del Norte son excelentes para el control en nieve, aunque iremos a reclutarlos cuando allá sea verano, eso les dará mucha ventaja. -analiza Rei.

-Y ahora sí, ya vimos a los corredores, y esta es la misma "Lady Tortoise" en acción. -explica ella mientras en la pantalla aparece un elegante Audi R8 color plata que se desliza en la carretera nevada. Muchos copos de nieve y nieve por montones inundan la vía, pero el auto las esquiva con facilidad asombrosa y no parece afectarle lo difícil del terreno. Llegando a la curva hace un Drift elegante y perfecto sacando nieve del camino, la cual cae en graciosa nevada sobre la chica que sale del auto, una joven vestida con abrigo blanco, guantes y gorro del mismo tono que sujeta su cabello castaño rizado, lleva a su pecho un medallón con una tortuga.

-Ella es experta en correr en nieve. -informa Rubeus.

-Si ya veo, muy muy buena… ¿Y qué dijo de la Liga?. -interesada Rei.

-Pues verá Rei sama, "Lady Tortoise" es una persona muy atenta, dijo que se unirá sin dificultades, pero que recibió una llamada de su amiga Freyja y le dijo que si no corre contra alguien de la Liga y no la vence no les dé el medallón, dice que son reglas de las "Four Ladies" y que ella respeta los reglamentos de su grupo, aunque añade que seremos bien recibidos en terrenos de la Tortuga Negra del Norte. -informa Karasuma.

-Será un placer vencer a esa chica, se nota que tiene muy buena técnica, veremos si supera la mía. -comenta Petzite interesada.

-Ya veo, así que Freyja no lo hizo sencillo… bien, ahora vamos al Sur, ¿Qué hay del Fénix Bermellón? ¿Está tan dispuesta como sus compañeras?. -los ojos de Rubeus y Karasuma se cruzan preocupados.

-Creo Rei sama que pasamos a la parte escabrosa de este video, lo que Rubeus y yo vivimos para sacar las tomas en el Sur es… muy… digamos… agresivo… aquí si habrá dificultades.

-¡¡¡¡SIII!!!. -salta Carlos. -Quiero ver eso. -aplaude emocionado mientras el joven pelirrojo muestra el primer video…

**Tokyo Japón.**

El teléfono celular sonó con insistencia, Serena que estaban en su habitación ordenando papeles de cuentas, respondió.

-¿Si?.

_-Sere, soy yo, sé que dijiste que no insistiera, pero a pesar de todo dejé al "Moonlight" estacionado abajo en tu patio y las llaves en la mesa de entrada de tu casa. -_se oye la voz de Nataku.

-¡Nataku! Ya te dije que no puedo conducir, no puedo… menos en el auto de mamá. -asustada ella.

-_Serena, tú tienes la misma fuerza de tu madre, lo sé, he visto los videos de la antigua Liga de Aces, si no conduces ahora, si no vences ese miedo, no podrás ¡vamos! sólo toma el volante y conduce como antes, cuando lo logres, entonces llámame, te prometo que si vuelves a conducir llenaré tu oficina de flores. Es una promesa neesan_. -se oye la voz del chico. Serena camina hacia la ventana y la abre mirando el antiguo Mazda Savanna plateado estacionado afuera.

-Bien, lo intentaré. -dice decidida.

-Esa es mi Neesan. -dijo Nataku. -anda, espero tu llamada, nos vemos. -cuelga él el teléfono, Serena suspira hondo, afuera la tarde pinta de tonos rosados el cielo, luego suspiró, ¿Es que iba a dejar que ese miedo absurdo la dominara siempre? ¿Qué le diría Rei si estuviera allí?.

-Serena Cobarde, eso me dirías hermana… -luego tomó la decisión, tenía que aprovechar el buen ánimo de Darien y que estaba contenta por estar entre los tres primeros puestos del concurso ecuestre. Sí, ese día tenía todas las señales de ser un día diferente.

Se vistió rápido, un vestido ligero de color azul con ribete blanco en la cintura y los tirantes como en la rueda del vestido, sus lentes oscuros y zapatos cómodos de color blanco serían su acompañamiento, hacía tiempo que quería sentirse bien, y no lo lograba, y por alguna extraña razón, ese día hasta las ganas de verse bien le resultaron positivas. Se despidió de Luna, quien daba el biberón a su pequeña Serenity y le anunció que no volvería hasta dentro de un par de horas. La buena mujer asintió negando con la cabeza pero una sonrisa sincera en su rostro ya que su joven Señora parecía feliz y retomaba poco a poco las cosas que había dejado de lado tras la muerte de la señorita Rei.

Tomó las llaves del que fuera el auto de su madre y agradeció a los Kamis que su padre no estuviera en casa, porque si la veía conducir habría enloquecido. Al salir al garaje, vio el espectacular auto de su madre, plateado, que parecía tener la esencia de Serenity dentro. Quería que esa misma tranquilidad se la traspasara a ella y al mismo tiempo esa felicidad que su madre irradiaba cuando conducía, sobre todo cuando estaban vivas sus otras tías y que seguro fue la mejor época de esas grandiosas mujeres. Con un suspiro abrió la puerta del auto y tomó el volante, al momento el mismo miedo la recorrió, las imágenes del día de accidente de Rei volvieron a su mente, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando…

-No… tengo que vencerlo… debo… vencerlo. -se dijo y entonces encendió el auto para sentir la potencia del mismo en todo su cuerpo. El ruido del motor pareció aumentar sus miedos, sonrió y se miró en el retrovisor llena de confianza. El miedo desapareció. -Nataku tendrá que decorar mi escritorio de flores por esto.

Salió de casa y tras unos minutos acostumbrándose al "Moonlight", se decidió a aprovechar ese día, llamó al celular de su esposo y Darien contestó, le dijo de la manera más simple posible que llegaría más tarde de lo previsto, que necesitaba estar sola y que ese día era el indicado. Darien insinuó que podría alcanzarla, pero ella con sutileza, le convenció diciendo que ya que siempre se quejaba de que Serenity paraba más tiempo con Nataku que con él que era el padre, pues tuvieran un día padre e hija. No dijo más y le colgó el teléfono al escuchar el "perfecto". No le dijo una palabra de lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía tan libre y tan bien, que disfrutaba de conducir como nunca antes, así fue que manejo por diferentes lugares, incluso se dio el lujo por manejar en la autopista que daba a la playa. Paró por el parque y se metió a una heladería a la que hacía mucho tiempo no iba porque le recordaba a Rei, pues de niñas sus madres las llevaban a ahí con Darien y muchas veces Rei le pegaba a Darien cuando este le robaba el helado a ella de pequeña. Sonrió, pues aún había recuerdos que perduraban en su memoria aunque pasaran los años. Tras pasar el día manejando y almorzar en un restaurante discreto, regresó al auto dispuesta a regresar a casa y no darle razones a Darien para una discusión tonta. Pero en el latir de su corazón había algo más, una emoción indescriptible, algo que no se explicaba del todo.

Tras manejar por la carretera con más tranquilidad y sentir que ahora estaba en paz con el auto, hizo una llamada a Nataku.

-Nataku, creo que me debes ir preparando no sólo flores de distinto tipo para mi escritorio, sino que cajas de chocolate y si pudiera ser una botella de champagne para celebrar mi regreso a las pistas.

-_En_ _otras palabras ¿Vas a participar en la carrera como la digna hija de la reina que eres?_

-Jajaja, algo así, pero espero tú promesa de cumplir mis deseos por si volvía a correr.

-_Y lo haré, Nataku Yamada siempre cumple sus promesas_.

-Eso lo veremos. Te mando besos gigantes niisan. Gracias por obligarme a vencer mis miedos.

- _Gracias por los besos neechan, estoy orgulloso de ti… nos vemos. -_cuelga él el teléfono

Serena manejaba nuevamente por la autopista a la playa, y el cielo estaba ahora oscuro, con una gran luna nueva en él y muchas estrellas. Serena hubiera dado todo por orillarse en cualquier parte y respirar la brisa marina y al mismo tiempo levantar la vista al cielo. Pero no podía dilatar más su tiempo, así que manejó con conciencia, escuchando el CD de música que le mandó Michiru, de su concierto con violín. Estaba hipnotizada con "Tzigane de Ravel" cuando sintió que el auto que iba detrás de ella seguía su mismo camino y a pesar del espacio que ella hacía no la rebasaba.

-Es raro… este auto va incluso por sitios donde no va nadie, más que yo… ¿Qué querrá?.-preocupada mira los faros por el retrovisor. Serena viró para su izquierda, sin saber exactamente a qué sitio la llevaría. Por más que intentaba ver quien era la persona que conducía el auto, no podía, la oscuridad en la calle y en el otro auto era total. Entonces, por un momento, su mente le dio la respuesta. ..

-¡Chikane Yamada!. -se dijo aterrada al notar que el auto de atrás aceleraba justo como ella y se movía como si fuese pegado al Mazda plateado, Serena comenzó a sudar frío, ¡Esa maldita mujer estaba intentando arrebatarle su cachito de tranquilidad! Luego suspiró hondo, esta vez sería diferente, si ella quería correr, lo haría. Ya no tendría miedo de enfrentarse a Yamada, aunque el terror que sentía al imaginarse el resultado de caer en su juego le aterraba, y no por ella, sino por la pequeña que tenía en casa… -eso debe darme fuerza, Madre, Tías, Rei… el momento ha llegado, si Yamada quiere carrera, tendrá carrera. -dijo decidida y sus ojos azules brillaron con fuerza, pisó el acelerador y el cronometro de velocidad indicaba que llegaba a 180 km por hora. No sabía si con las piernas sintiéndolas como gelatina, era adecuado ascender la velocidad, pero era su única escapatoria, correr, volar, ganarle… mostrarle que ya era más fuerte. -ven por mi Yamada. -dijo al fin y comenzó el ascenso del monte Hakone, con los faros del misterioso auto tras ella…

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Rubeus mueve el control para mostrar a Rei lo que encontraron en América, en la pantalla se muestra como Rubeus y Karasuma son perseguidos por unos Subaru Impresa negros, en medio de estos aparece uno de color naranja con la leyenda ALICANTO y unas alas doradas pintadas en sus laterales, tres Subaru salen por los lados de la autopista y cierran en paso a los dos motociclistas, las Ducatti se detienen de golpe y unos chicos con chamarras negras y aspecto agresivo salen de ellas.

-Un Impresa WRX, eso es saber correr. -asiente Calaverite al ver el video.

-¿Dónde demonios se fueron a meter?. -pregunta asustado Diamante.

-Eso es en Santiago de Chile, escuchamos rumores de que había una corredora allí con un Impresa naranja que se hacía llamar ALICANTO y pensamos que podía ser el Fénix Bermellón. -se disculpa Karasuma.

-Así es, el pájaro Alicanto es un ave mítica de la tradición mapuche, se dice que tiene alas doradas y que al volar no proyecta sombra, muchos creen que es una manifestación del Fénix en los pueblos americanos. -informa Rei. Del auto naranja sale una chica vestida con mezclilla y camisa roja que se encara con los desconocidos y calma a uno de sus amigos que toma a Rubeus por la camisa.

-Solo dijo llamarse DM, no nos dio más datos, le mostramos el medallón de dragón y nos dijo que ella no es el Fénix Bermellón, que si queremos conocer a su líder, vayamos más al norte, nos dijo algo que nos intrigó… -inquiere Karasuma.

-¿Qué cosa?... esto se pone emocionante. -salta Carlos.

-Nos dijo… "Están con el Fénix equivocado, para llegar a ella deben buscar Heliópolis". -comentó la pelirroja.

-Ginny, esto es muy extraño, misterios, gente agresiva, pandillas, ¿En verdad quieres tener a esa gente en tu liga?. -preocupado Zafiro.

-Justo ese tipo de gente es la que deseo en la liga Sepphir. -asiente Rei. -veamos qué mas tienen.

-Pues, siguiendo con esos datos, de Chile pasamos a Colombia. -muestra ahora el chico pelirrojo a un Mustang pintado con todos los tonos de morado comenzando con una tonalidad fuerte en el capó y terminando tenue al final. Este auto lleva la leyenda ALLEGRETI en su capo y una imagen de un ave con garras filosas a sus lados.

-Ese camino es la ruta Nacional 45 A de Bogotá, uno de los corredores viales más importantes del país, como verá, a pesar de que su auto tiene nombre de violín de Stradivarius, los locales decían que ese era el auto de una chica conocida como GARUDA, al saber que se llama así pensamos que ella era el Fénix Bermellón. -inquiere Karasuma.

-Muy interesante, Garuda es otra manifestación de un ave roja en la mitología Indú. -comenta Rei.

-De hecho, está en la bandera de la India y de otros países asiáticos. -apoya Zafiro.

-¡Y que nos importa que sea un maldito Fénix! Eso es un Mustang GT 520, una belleza de carro… ¿Cómo se llama la chica?... tiene buen frenado y sabe aprovechar a un auto con esa potencia. -insiste Carlos.

-Conocimos a Garuda, su nombre real es Nathaly y es una gran violinista. -la cámara enfoca a Karasuma mostrando a la chica del Mustang el medallón, ella hablando en inglés replica:

-"Lo lamento, pero no soy el fénix que buscan, aunque entre mas avancen al norte, más cerca estarás de Heliópolis". -dijo ella antes de subir a su auto y perderse en la concurrida autopista colombiana.

-Que extraño, ¿Han notado como todos los corredores tienen nombres o relación con los Fénix?. -pregunta Petzite.

-Es verdad Pet, todos los del Sur son un selecto grupo de corredores, y los líderes tienen nombres de aves míticas, pero aún no dábamos con el Fénix Bermellón, así llegamos a la frontera con México, en un lugar selvático y extraño con ruinas de pirámides mayas. -enfoca Rubeus la imagen de una ciudad prehispánica.

-¿Y quién estaba allí? ¿Un caballero tigre? ¿A un azteca?. -ironiza Meiou.

-No, esto. -demuestra Rubeus una imagen de un auto clásico en apariencia antiguo, color negro que se desliza por los caminos pedregosos con sus faros encendidos, entra en el claro de la selva en que se encuentran aquellas ruinas mayas y se detiene.

-¿Es eso un Pontiac GTO?... esta hermoso, y en muy buenas condiciones. -explica Diamante. En el capó del auto está pintado un glifo maya que asemeja a un ave parecida a una lechuza. -esa chica se hace llamar "AVE MOHÁN"

-El ave mítica que conduce las almas al Xibalbá. -completa Rei. -aunque no tiene fuego, es el equivalente al fénix, conductor de almas, ave mítica, amo de las tinieblas. -explica ella.

-Oye Itoko san, ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas de aves fantásticas?. -le pregunta Carlos.

-Antes era el "fénix", debía estar enterada. -es la respuesta de la chica de ojos morados.

-Pues por más interesante que parezca, esta chica que se hace llamar Shineily Pepem, tampoco es el Fénix Bermellón, luego de negarse a entrar en la liga sin el permiso de su Nee chan, nos mandó directo al centro de México, al Distrito Federal. -comenta Karasuma mostrando en la imagen del video unas calles totalmente repletas de autos, un tráfico insoportable y muchos sonidos de claxon.

-PUF… que lío… ni en Tokio a la hora pico hay la mitad de tráfico que allí. -observa Carlos.

-En medio de este lío, dimos con alguien muy interesante, una corredora que se llama Ludagiza, pero lo verdaderamente extraño, es que su auto, un Mustang 82 rojo, se llamaba ZIZ. -explica Rubeus mostrando el clásico rojo que lleva pintado con fuego en el capó a un ave con cuerpo de león rojo. De este baja la chica se cabello negro y piel morena que lleva cargando a un niño como de cinco años y cabello rizado muy parecido a ella, la corredora habla con Karasuma mientras la cámara la enfoca.

-¿Tiene un hijo? ¿El Fénix Bermellón tiene un hijo?. -pregunta Carlos.

-No tendría nada de malo Meiou, pero ella tampoco es el Fénix Bermellón, no tiene el medallón. -inquiere Rei. -aunque su nombre tenga que ver con el fénix hebreo, el ave Ziz, no es quien estamos buscando.

-Rei sama tiene razón, hablamos con Ludagiza, y nos dijo que el DF no era Heliópolis, pero que estábamos cerca, y que ella sólo se une a la Liga si es que su amiga, la dueña del medallón lo autoriza, nos dio un nuevo camino, nos envió con quien dijo que era la asesora legal del Fénix Bermellón. -explica Rubeus.

-¿Asesor Legal?. -cuestiona Diamante.-¿Para qué quiere un equipo de dirft un asesor legal?

-Parece que el mundo del Drift en México está muy bien organizado, la asesora legal del Fénix Bermellón es una chica llamada Malkav, conduce un Corvette ZR1 que se llama SIMURGH. -enfocan el auto gris con el ave de largas alas pintada en su capo.

-El fénix Persa, el ave Simurgh. -reitera Rei.

-Otro bello pajarito… que gracioso… estas chicas me están cayendo muy mal, ¿Tanto misterio para una corredora?. -molesto Meiou.

-Esta chica nos dijo que si queremos dar con el Fénix adecuado, el que sabe dónde es Heliópolis, es Zhudo, el mejor amigo del Fénix Bermellón. -dijo Rubeus.

-¿Zhudo?... si resulta que es otra un ave entonces pateo ese televisor. -se queja Meiou.

-No se preocupe Joven Meiou, Zhudo no resultó pate del séquito del Fénix, sino un corredor callejero un poco… loco-la imagen de un Mitsubishi Lancer Evo XFQ-400 color blanco que esquivaba con gran agilidad el tránsito de aquella bulliciosa avenida mientras algunas patrullas le perseguían; al entrar en un glorieta aquel auto dio un giro y frenó mientras las patrullas le rodeaban, el conductor, un chico de cabello rizado negro y gafas salía con mucha calma mientras los oficiales se le acercaron y rodearon.

-Supongo que para eso quieren el asesor legal.-comenta Diamante entendiendo todo.

-De cuanto por cabeza "ofi". -los policías se le quedaron viendo.

-No joven, no, ha eso no le tiramos. -dijo uno de los oficiales de la ley.

-Mmm lastima, yo que traía dos curas pa' cada uno ¡Chale! . -dice el joven mostrando dos billetes.

-No entiendo una palabra de lo que hablan, no es español… porque yo sé algo de español. -dijo Zafiro.

-Pues teóricamente si es español joven Sepphir, pero español de la capital de México, al parecer, el chico les está ofreciendo un soborno, él lo llamo "MORDIDA". -comenta Rubeus.

-No habrán aceptado, son representantes de la ley. -se queja Diamante, pero en ese momento se ve como los oficiales ni tardo ni perezoso aceptaron aquella "mordida". Unos minutos después los oficiales se retiraban y el chico los despide saludando. -que cinismo…¿En qué lugar del mundo se puede hacer eso?. -pregunta el alemán, Rubeus y Karasuma dicen al unísono.

-En México. -luego el joven de gafas del Evo se acerca a ellos y saluda en inglés.

-Ese tipo me cae mal. -comenta Meiou.

-No veo porque, desde que lo vimos nos dio un ligero aire familiar. -ríe Karasuma. -¿Verdad que te lo dije querido?... tanto en su forma de conducir como de expresarse, es muy parecido a ti.

-¡A MI! ¡NI EN LO BLANCO DE LOS OJOS!. -ofendido Carlos. -Meiou no hay más que uno, la naturaleza se lució conmigo, no quiero malas copias. -molesto.

-Pues Akane y yo lo dijimos, la versión mexicana de Meiou. -ríe Rubeus. Todo el equipo ríe de buena gana.

-¿Y les dijo al fin ese chico Zhudo donde estaba el Fénix Bermellón?. -pregunta Rei interesada.

-Hizo algo mejor, nos llevó a Heliópolis, la casa del Fénix Bermellón. -comenta Akane mientras muestra como ahora a bordo del EVO blanco, ella y Rubeus enfocan con la cámara una ciudad con largas avenidas y un templo colonial de dos torres amarillas. -eso es Heliópolis, la ciudad de Guadalajara, en México.

-Ahora entiendo… adivinaré… ¿El auto del Fénix Bermellón se llama BENNU?. -cuestiona Rei .

-¿Cómo lo supo Rei sama?. -asombrada Karasuma.

-Heliópolis es la ciudad del sol egipcia, era lógico, Bennu es el fénix egipcio, el ave del renacimiento eterno, guardián de la ciudad del sol. -a las palabras de Rei acompaña la imagen de un Mazda RX8 rojo con la imagen de la garza egipcia tocada con la corona de Atef, pasando con un Drift circular por una glorieta con una fuente en que destaca la estatua de la diosa Minerva dejando tras de sí una nube de humo. Luego retoma la avenida lineal, el Evo blanco lo alcanza y se pone a la par de este bajando la ventanilla.

-¡Hey! ¡Neechan! ¡Bájale a tu verano y detente!. -grita el chico de cabello rizado. La ventanilla del RX8 se baja.

-¡Qué haces en Guadalajara tú! ¿Qué no tienes trabajo mañana?. -dice la voz femenina dentro.

-¡Detente y te digo neechan! ¡Traigo invitados!. -explica el chico. Entonces el RX8 acelera haciendo un giro se coloca delante del EVO con los capos casi juntos, y luego de avanza un buen tramo uno delante de otro.

-¡Esos dos están dementes! ¿Cómo hacen eso?. -se queja Diamante.

-Esa chica es muy arriesgada, si el joven del EVO no seguía su ritmo pudieron chocar, correr un auto frente a otro es demasiado. -explica Rei.

-Mira quien lo dice, creo Itoko san que alguien más encontró su versión mexicana. -ríe Carlos cuando la chica del Mazda sale de este, llevando unos jeans y una blusa roja, con su cabello recogido, destacando el medallón del Fénix en su cuello. -¡WOW! es demasiado bajita para conducir así. -dice Meiou.

-Esa chica, Leonor de Éboli, es el Fénix Bermellón. -enfoca la cámara el momento en que le muestran el medallón de dragón y ella deja oír una gran carcajada. -dice que si quieren que pertenezca a una Liga de esas dimensiones la convenzan de que tienen a los mejores, o no nos dará el medallón ni el permiso de estar en sus dominios. Añadió que con las "Four Ladies" no se mete cualquiera. –comentó Karasuma.

-Agresiva… no me gusta nada. –comentó Rei.

-Y puso otra condición, ella dijo que debemos vencer al "Dragón Dorado", un chico que es el mejor corredor de Drift de todo América, dicen que ha vencido a mismo Kimmi Rikon.

-Eso es imposible, ningún amateur podría con Kimmi, lo conozco. –incrédulo Dietr. En el video el chico del EVO le grita a su amiga.

-¡Hey neesama! Quedamos que no mencionas a Andrés para nada, ese ya no es del equipo del Fénix, nos traicionó. –se cruza de brazos Zhudo.

-Cállate. –le da ella un golpecito en la cabeza. –lo que pasa es que no puedes con la tristeza del abandono de tu amigo, pero sabes que si estos tipos quieren batalla, Lo necesitamos, si nos vencen a los tres, entonces les damos la llave del fénix del sur. –comenta la bajita chica de camisa roja.

-Vaya, sí que es tu versión mexicana, mandona, necia y además les pega a sus amigos. –ríe Carlos.

-No me hace gracia Meiou. –contesta ella. –en verdad no me gusta nada la confianza de esos chicos del Sur, si es que llegamos a ir allí, será muy duro el reclutamiento, así que allí, levantaré mis restricciones, en ese reclutamiento si podrán ayudar Meiou y Dietr, necesitamos a los mejores.

-No te preocupes linda, si llegamos a México, será un placer para mi vencer a ese tipo de Ego crecido que dice que puede contra Kimmi, veremos si puede contra un campeón como yo. –truena sus nudillos Diamante.-"Golden Dragon" es mío.

-Así es Itoko san, yo ayudo con el payaso de EVO, veremos que tenemos más diferencias que cosas en común, le enseñaré lo que es estilo Meiou. –pide Carlos.

-Creo señorita Reiko que eso le deja a la chica del RX8. –opina Petzite.

-Sin duda, eso será muy interesante. –sonríe Rei. Karasuma quita el video en que se ve como el chico del EVO blanco molesta a la joven del Mazda rojo quitándole la pinza de su cabello.

-Eso ha sido todo Rei sama.

-Un gran trabajo chicos, maravilloso, Hugin y Munnin cumplieron su misión. –dijo Rei. –veré como agradecerles después, en cuanto a los demás, tenemos delante a todos nuestros rivales, un mundo por conquistar y esta reina necesita de caballeros que se comprometan con ese trabajo. Ustedes son las personas en quien más confío, la pregunta es si están dispuestos a ser parte de la nueva orden de caballeros que luchen en estas batallas. –dice la joven Hasegawa bajo la mirada atenta y brillante de todos los presentes…

**NOTAS FINALES: Sin muchas palabras, esta es nuestra forma de decir GRACIAS a todos los que han apoyado SRR desde que comenzó, esperamos les hayan gustado estas versiones alternas de una World League, hemos seleccionado los autos según nos han gustado, los que los pidieron les dejamos el suyo, y los que no nos tomamos la libertad de elegirlos nosotros, si los buscan en internet en cualquier buscador se llevaran gratas sorpresas. Bien no tenemos más que decir, no podremos poner todos los reclutamientos porque la historia debe continuar, pero no quisimos dejar pasar al menos este panorama de una World League de Lujo, bien chicos, nos despedimos por ahora, gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y ¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	21. Chapter 20: Sueños y Furia

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revange**

**Cap. 20**

**Sueños y Furia**

**Tokio Japón.**

El Mazda Savanna plateado avanza por la carretera oscura a toda velocidad. Tras él, los faros del auto que la sigue van pegados a su defensa, no puede quitárselo de encima a pesar de que hace algunos intentos y acelera. Es entonces que los ojos de Serena brillan decididos por el retrovisor.

-Eres buena Yamada, pero no dejaré que ganes esta vez, si crees que deshacerte de mí será sencillo estás equivocada, por toda la gente que lastimaste antes, ¡Te venceré!. -insiste ella llegando a una curva en que hace un derrape perfecto recordando sus momentos como "Black Lady", pero el auto tras ella la sigue imitando su movimiento.-¿Cómo es que pudo hacerlo?. -asombrada Serena.

Han llegado ya a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de Hakone. Serena siente la presión sobre ella, están en el monte en que la carrera de Rei comenzó y ella conoce el desenlace, aunque ahora será en ascenso.

-¡En la cima de Hakone te desenmascararé maldita!… Rei… desde donde estés ayúdame. -ora ella cambiando de velocidad en el inicio de la empinada cuesta del peligroso monte.

El "Moonlight" avanza tratando de no dejar espacios para que la rebase el auto desconocido, que trata de pasarla por la izquierda. Serena se orilla y retoma el control del auto patinando un poco, la pelea es encarnizada, el auto da un leve golpe al "Moonlight" por detrás pero Serena se repone retomando el camino. Muy cerca está la cima y ella está decidida a desenmascarar a Yamada allí, así que acelera usando la máxima velocidad, adelanta mucho al auto tras ella y al llegar arriba hace un derrape circular y baja del auto plateado dejando tras de sí una estela de humo, azota la puerta del Mazda y se encara con el auto desconocido, el cual se detiene a unos metros del suyo.

-¡SÉ QUIÉN ERES ASÍ QUE BAJA Y ENFRÉNTAME! -dice Serena con un valor que no sabe de dónde sacó. Al fin la sombra negra sale del automóvil que la perseguía, y avanza hacia adelante. La luz de los faros encandila un poco a Serena, que se cubre los ojos; al fin el misterioso corredor se revela, cuando la visión de ella se acostumbra a la luz, no puede vitar sentir un terrible temblor en todo su cuerpo.-¡¡¡TÚ!!!.-dice anonadada en un grito…

**Castillo Schmiedburg Hamburgo Alemania.**

Rei mira a sus amigos alemanes y a Carlos Meiou atentamente luego de la propuesta que les ha hecho.

-Y bien caballeros… ¿Quién se une a mí en la cruzada en conquista del Mundo?. -pregunta la joven.

-Espera Itoko san, te conozco demasiado, has tenido dos meses para planear esto y sé que no nos reunirías aquí para mostrarnos a los corredores si no tuvieras algo ya preparado. Preguntarnos si aceptamos es solo formalismo, tú ya sabes que diremos que sí, es más, algo debes tener listo. -Rei solo sonríe.

-Parece joven Meiou que conoce muy bien a mi hija. -dice entrando en el garaje el hombre de cabello blanco y bastón seguido de su mayordomo.

-"Thunder", estás aquí. -se asombra Zafiro.

-Así es muchacho, no podía perderme este momento, menos luego de que Reiko me convenció de hacer una gran inversión en la "World League". Hace quince años, este también fue mi sueño, los mejores del mundo unidos en una sola bandera, pero tuve que esperar a que mi hija lo retomara para verlo realizado, así que no escatimaré en gastos para dotar a la reina de una corte de caballeros dignos de pelear por ella, así que chicos, Yuuto, Reiko y yo nos tomamos la libertad de elegir a los corceles para los nuevos caballeros. -dijo el millonario avanzando hacia ellos.

-Ya sabía yo que había gato encerrado aquí. -confiesa Meiou.

-No te enojes Carlos, no es nada malo, espera a ver lo que hemos preparado. -con una chispa de travesura en sus ojos morados Rei. -primero quiero mostrar el auto de mi Padre, si no hay inconveniente, porque él estará coordinando todas las carreras. -dice ella.

-¿"Thunder"? ¿De verdad?... es decir… tú no te has dedicado a trabajo de logística en mucho tiempo. -duda Diamante.

-Lo sé Dietr, pero esta señorita ha sido el hada mágica que ha devuelto a mi vida las ganas de hacer lo que jamás hice. -confiesa acariciando la cabeza de Rei con cariño. -así que estaré en todos los reclutamientos. -insiste el señor.

-¿Y tienes auto?. -pregunta Calaverite.

-Lo tengo, aunque lo conducirá Yuuto, pero lo tengo. -dice Artemis. -vamos querido amigo, muéstrales a los jóvenes que lo que dije va en serio. -propone Artemis.

El correcto mayordomo toma un control remoto y marca unos números, uno de los compartimentos del garaje se abre y un hermoso Aston Martin blanco aparece ante ellos.

-Por todos los dioses, ¿Un Vanquish S?... ¡no es justo! Dejan los más elegantes para Ustedes. -se queja Meiou.

-Jóvenes, con Ustedes el auto de mi señor, el "LEODEGRANCE". -explica Yuuto.

-¿Leodegrance?. -cuestiona Karmesite a todos.

-El Rey Leodegrance de Cameliard, es el Padre de la reina Guinevere en los cantares Artúricos. -explica Zafiro.

-Bastante conveniente ese nombre. -argumenta Rubeus quien está sentado al lado de su novia.

-Oye Alfred. -abraza por el hombro Carlos al mayordomo.

-Joven Meiou, le he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que mi nombre es Yuuto. -insiste este.

-Es igual, oye Alfred, ¿También tienes un modelo de batimóvil para mí?... Anda di que si, ¿Qué tengo yo? ¿Un GTO? ¿Un Lamborghini?. -pregunta emocionado.

-Por favor Yuuto muéstrale a Carlos su auto o no nos dejará en todo el día. -apremia Rei.

-Bien señorita si así lo quiere, ante ustedes, el nuevo "LANCELOT". -dice el mayordomo moviendo el control, tras ellos se escucha el sonido de la puerta de otro compartimento, todos miran atrás y Carlos corre hacia allí saltando emocionado, justo cuando un BMW M3 GTR azul con blanco aparece ante ellos.

-¡¡POR LAS BARBAS DE NEPTUNO!!!. -estalla Carlos a punto del llanto. -¡Este bebe es mi auto¡ ¡MI auto!. -lo toca del capo.

-La señorita Reiko consideró que era lo mejor para su estilo de correr joven Meiou, así que nos tomamos la libertad de elegirlo para usted. -explica Yuuto. Carlos abraza al mayordomo y lo levanta en alto dando vueltas.

-¡Gracias Alfred!. -todos sonríen ante la emoción del chico. -¡Es el mejor regalo que he tenido en mucho tiempo!

-Meiou eres un exagerado. -se queja Rubeus.

-Déjalo cariño, tiene derecho a disfrutar. -Lo calma Karasuma.

-Esperamos de verdad Carlos que hagas honor al anterior Lancelot, y te juegues la vida por la causa. -dijo Artemis recordando a Ken Meiou.

-Dalo por hecho "Thunder" en esta nave recluto yo solo a toda la World League. -se anima el chico japonés.

-Artemis sama… ¿Tenemos nosotras autos también?. -a su pesar emocionada Calaverite.

-Desde luego que los tienen Calaverite querida, Yuuto y yo elegimos sus autos de acuerdo a sus fortalezas y estilos, y mi hija les eligió el nombre. -explica él.

-¡Me muero de curiosidad!.-aplaude Karmesite.

-Karmi querida, no te portes como Meiou, no tú. -se queja Diamante, todos ríen.

-¡Hey Diamantito! A las chicas solo yo les puedo decir Karmi, Petzi y Cali, nadie más, tengo derechos de autor, así que búscate tu forma de llamarlas o te demando. -se queja Carlos, pero Rei corta su berrinche.

-Te presentaré yo misma a tu auto Karmesite, lo elegí pensando en Galahad, el caballero del rey Arturo más veloz para el combate y más diestro con la espada, la encarnación de la gallardía y la pureza. -explica Rei. -Karmesite, ya que tu especialidad es la velocidad, ante ti el "GALAHAD". -presenta Rei. Yuuto mueve los controles y otro compartimento se abre, dejando ver un hermoso Audi "LE MANS" R8 color rojo.

-Vaya, es hermosísimo. -se emociona la chica de cabello azul. -En este auto podré contra cualquier corredor, así sea la chica española del S20 con todo y su auto modificado. -Aplaude Karmesite.

-Y no son todas las sorpresas, chicas, prepárense para ver sus autos. -sigue Artemis. -el de Calaverite me gusta especialmente, alguna vez Gawain fue mi caballero Artúrico Favorito.

-¿GAWAIN?. -cuestiona ella.

-El caballero más temerario del Rey Arturo, se decía que sus poderes aumentaban con el sol y decaían en la noche, sólo esperamos que no sea tu caso. -explica Rei mientras Yuuto muestra el siguiente auto, un Corvette ZR1 color amarillo aparece ante ellos. La joven alemana de cabello castaño sonríe.

-Vaya que saben cómo me gustan los autos. -asiente. -bien, me agrada eso de "GAWAIN", buena elección Señorita Reiko. -agradece ella.

-Yo quiero ver el de Petzi, conociendo el genio que tiene debieron ponerle nombre de dragón. -se ríe Carlos. La chica de cabello verde ríe también, el tiempo le ha enseñado a estimar a este chico a pesar de sus diferencias.

-Seguramente la señorita Reiko tiene un nombre más propio para mí que un animal que lanza fuego joven Meiou. -explica la mayor de las Müller.

-Así es Petzite, no hagas caso de Meiou, lo que tengo para ti, es mucho mejor… ¿Cierto Padre?. -asegura Rei mirando a Artemis.

-Cierto pequeña, para Petzite, no hubo mejor elección que el noble Sir Boors, el caballero más fuerte pero a la vez fervorosamente leal al rey y su familia, una descripción muy cercana a lo que eres y como eres tú hija. -explica el millonario. Petzite baja la mirada ante el comentario recordando a Bergerite.

-Vamos Petzi linda, no caras tristes hoy. -la anima Carlos abrazándola por los hombros, ella enjuga una lágrima.

-Tiene razón joven Meiou, señor Hasegawa, señorita Reiko, tienen mi palabra de que me comprometeré en la misión al cien por ciento. -ofrece ella.

-Lo sé Petzite, por eso, tu auto es muy especial, te presento al "BOORS". –acaba Rei. Yuuto abre el compartimento en que un Mc Laren F1 LM negro brilla con las luces del garaje.

-¡WOW!... vaya que ese McLaren es precioso, Oye Alfred… ¿No me puedes cambiar mi M3 por el de Petzi?. -insiste Carlos.

-Bueno chicas, sus autos están listos, tienen todo este tiempo antes de viajar a Australia para el inicio de la F1 para conocer sus autos y adaptarse a ellos, porque luego del circuito de Melbourne, vamos a comenzar los reclutamientos en serio. -opina Rei.

-Delo por hecho señorita Hasegawa. -emocionada Karmesite. -sus caballeros sabrán luchar por la causa. -se mete ella en el papel.

-Oye Itoko san, ¿Y qué hay de los hermanitos Schwarzmond?... no me digas que ellos no tiene auto. -comenta Meiou.

-Pues, yo esperaba que ambos me ayudaran en los reclutamientos, pero no sé si tengan tiempo para ello, no quiero imponerles nada. -explica Rei.

-Reiko, preciosa, si se trata de ti sabes que puedes contar conmigo, aunque el tiempo entre las carreras sea muy poco, cuando pueda serle útil a tan bella reina, me tienes a tus pies. -insiste Diamante tomando la mano de ella.

-¿Y tu Sepphir?. -cuestiona Rei al joven médico con ansiedad evidente en sus ojos. Zafiro cruza su mirada con la de su hermano, los dos chicos se desafía totalmente.

-Si crees que puedo ayudar en algo, estoy dispuesto a todo Ginny. -explica el chico.

-Bien, entonces les mostraremos sus autos, para Dietr, elegimos uno que le dé una potencia similar a la de los monoplaza y que no lo descontrole mucho en la conducción, sabes que serás el arma secreta para vencer a ese "Dragón Dorado". -explica Rei mientras Yuuto muestra el Ferrari Enzo color negro.

-Justo el auto que tenía en mente comparar hace un mes, es maravilloso que me leas así el pensamiento linda. -asiente Diamante besando la mano de Rei.

-Ostentoso y presumido, va muy bien con tu personalidad Diamantito. -opina Meiou.

-Tus exclamaciones de envidia están muy lejos de afectarme japonés. -sigue despectivo el piloto.

-Y para Sepphir, papá recomendó algo que lo haga sacar su verdadero potencial. -sigue la joven, y entonces Yuuto abre el último compartimento que muestra el Pagani Zonda "R" color gris.

-¡Vaya!... todos aquí tiene mejores autos que el mío. -se queja Carlos.

-Deja de protestar Meiou. -interviene Rubeus. -que si fuera por personalidad no conducías ni una bicicleta. -todos ríen ante este comentario.

-Muy gracioso cabello de Mechero de Bunsen. -le saca la lengua Carlos. -Oye Itoko san, ya que todos aquí tenemos nombre de caballeros… ¿Por qué Zafiro y Diamante no los tienen?

-No estaba segura de que aceptaran pertenecer a la nueva Orden de Caballeros, así que me reservé mi opinión al respecto de sus nombres, prefiero que los elijan ellos mismos. -dice ella mirando a los dos hermanos. Karasuma intenta decir algo, pero Rubeus niega con la cabeza dándole a entender que no le corresponde.

-Bien, ya que eso deseas Ginny, si a mi hermano no le molesta elegiré primero. -habla Zafiro decidido.

-No tiene porqué molestarme. -asiente Diamante con tono de burla. -supongo hay muchos caballeros en la mesa redonda y más de alguno puede prestarte su nombre. -Zafiro sonríe.

-Lo sé, pero ya que he regresado de nuevo a casa, y no tengo intención de alejarme otra vez. -enfatiza el apuesto médico las últimas palabras. -me tomaré la libertad de elegir un nombre muy especial… quiero que mi auto se llame "KING ARTHUR". -expresa con decisión Zafiro. Diamante se levanta de la silla al momento mirando a su hermano con furia ante la clara alusión de su hermano al legítimo esposo de la reina Guinevere.

-¡Wow!… vaya nombre elegiste amigo. -comenta Carlos.

-¿Algún problema?. -desafiante el médico, a pesar de su propósito de no pelear con su hermano, a pesar de su decisión de alejarse por el bien de todos de Rei, había llegado a un límite, si Diamante quería batalla, la iba a dar.

-No creo Sepphir, lo que pasa es que Carlos tiene malos recuerdos sobre un conductor del pasado que usaba el nombre de "King Arthur". -comenta Rei por completo ajena a la tensión entre los hermanos Schwarzmond. -pero creo que es momento de que alguien tan digno como tú limpie ese nombre y nos haga conocer un Rey Arturo magnánimo y poderoso, como debe ser. -opina ella.

-Ya que estamos en el tema de los nombres. -sigue Diamante. -debo elegir el mío. -insiste el piloto de cabello plateado. -mi auto, se llamará MORDRED. -enfatiza él con evidente desafío. Zafiro es ahora el que se levanta de la silla, molesto.

-¡No puedes ser Mordred! ¡El no es un caballero digno! ¡Traicionó a Arturo y condenó al reino a la destrucción!. -insiste Zafiro.

-¿Puedes tú ser el rey Arturo y yo no puedo ser el malvado caballero negro que destruyó Camelot?. -burlón Diamante. -porque según recuerdo no fue solo Camelot lo que le quitó a Arturo, sino también la confianza en el amor de su reina. -insiste el piloto. Zafiro en dos pasos se planta delante de su hermano y lo toma por la camisa.

-¡Atrévete a decir eso otra vez!. -lo amenaza.

-¡Hey tranquilos!. -dice Meiou. Él y Rubeus corren a apartar a los hermanos.

-¡Dietr, Sepphir que sucede! ¡Son nada más que nombres! ¡No es motivo de pelea!. -alarmada Rei. Carlos sujeta a un molesto Zafiro y Rubeus se interpone entre Diamante y su hermano.

-¡Basta!. -se oye la potente voz de Artemis deteniendo aquello. La fuerza de aquella voz calma los alterados nervios de los muchachos, la tensión es evidente. -¡Escuchen esto los dos! ¡Si no pueden trabajar juntos en esto los descartaremos a ambos de la Liga! ¡No necesitamos pleitos en el equipo!. -firme el millonario.

-Lo siento "Thunder"…perdí el control… pero no pasará otra vez, lo prometo. -se inclina Zafiro.

-Lo mismo digo yo. En verdad lo siento. -afirma Diamante. Todos se miran respirando agitados.

-Eso espero, ahora todos dejemos de hablar de carreras y autos por un momento y convivamos como el equipo que somos, hemos preparado una comida en la mansión a la que esperamos que todos los caballeros nos acompañen. -invita él. Otra vez se cruzan las miradas de los dos chicos.

-Lo lamento "Thunder", Ginny, chicos, pero si quiero estar libre para el viaje a Australia debo adelantar trabajo en la clínica, no podré comer con Ustedes. -se inclina Zafiro. -pero nos veremos mañana para seguir discutiendo sobre los reclutamientos, he dejado de correr por un tiempo y debo recuperar práctica.

-¿Pero en verdad prometes que vendrás mañana?. -insiste Rei tomando las manos del médico.

-Te lo juro Ginny. -promete él y delante de todos se acerca a la chica y la besa en la mejilla, a lo lejos Diamante furioso intenta lanzarse sobre él pero Rubeus lo detiene.

-No lo haga joven Dietr. -dice el pelirrojo, luego del beso Zafiro sale del garaje a toda prisa.

-Entonces caballeros de la mesa redonda, vayamos al comedor real que he preparado un delicioso menú para ustedes. -ofrece Yuuto y todos se alejan. Rubeus jala a Diamante, Karasuma camina con las Müller hablando animadamente y Artemis con Yuuto, pero Rei se ha quedad parada en el lugar mirando desconcertada a la nada, hasta que Carlos se acerca a ella.

-¿Hola?... Tierra a Rei… ¿Estás allí Itoko san?. -le aplaude él delante de los ojos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Carlos?... ¿Hice algo malo?. -pregunta ella. -¿Por qué Sepphir y Dietr se tratan así? ¿Qué pasa?. -cuestiona ella, el chico la mira dudoso.

-¿En verdad no lo sabes Rei?.

-¿Saber qué cosa?... no entiendo una sola palabra de todo esto, Sepphir se aleja por más de un mes y no responde el teléfono, esa pelea que dices que tuvieron y ahora esto. -enumera ella. -Dime qué pasa Carlos, sé que tú lo sabes. -insiste ella.

-Definitivamente Rei, vives en otro mundo. Lo que pasa es evidente, los hermanos Shcwarzmond están peleados.

-¿Pero por qué?.

-Porque están enamorados de la misma mujer. -sigue Carlos.

-¿A sí?... qué raro… yo no he visto que alguno de ellos tenga novia… ¿O es alguna de las chicas?.

-Rei, definitivamente a veces me asustas, ¿Es que en verdad no te has dado cuenta de que Zafiro literalmente babea por ti desde que te conoció y que Diamante mas allá de sus estúpidos coqueteos se ha enamorado de ti en verdad?. -lanza Carlos, la verdad que ella no veía se presenta ante sus ojos de golpe.

-Sepphir… y Dietr… ¿Enamorados de mí?... pero cómo es posible si yo no he hecho nada por alentarlos. -dice ella.

-No es cosa de alentar a nadie Itoko san, estas cosas pasan y no se pueden evitar, es decir, siempre he sabido que eres una chica linda y que tienes muchos admiradores, pero luego de tu resurgimiento y ahora que eres una señorita de sociedad… bueno, hasta a mi mismo si no fuera tan joven me darían ganas de conquistarte, es que es inevitable, sólo pasó.

-¿Así que la causa de sus pleitos…soy yo?. -incrédula Rei.

-Así parece Itoko san, y mientras tú no te decidas por alguno de ellos esto seguirá y aumentará, parece que Zafiro se alejó un tiempo para evitar los pleitos con el pedante de su hermano, pero ahora lo he visto decidido a todo. -informa Carlos.

-Pero como se supone que yo me decida por alguno, yo… a ellos los quiero mucho pero no de esa forma.

-Yo lo sé Rei, sé que en tu corazón no hay lugar más que para Nataku, a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que crees que hizo. -ella lo mira furiosa.

-¡Haz el favor de no suponer cosas estúpidas Carlos!. -salta ella molesta asustando un poco al chico. -¡Yo a ese hombre ya lo he olvidado! ¡Lo escuchas! ¡El ya no significa nada para mí! ¡NADA! ¡Y espero que jamás vuelvas a mencionarlo siquiera!. -dice Rei con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

-Bien, te creo si tu lo dices Itoko san, pero no debes repetirlo tanto, es como si tú misma te quisieras convencer. -explica el joven. Rei se sienta en la silla en medio del garaje en silencio. -lo lamento Rei, en verdad, pero alguien tenía que decírtelo para que tomes las medidas que creas convenientes, porque la situación entre los Schwarzmond está tan difícil que cualquier cosas puede generar problemas. Sé que eres una chica madura e inteligente y solucionarás esto de la mejor forma, yo cumplo con decirte lo que veo, y si quieres saber algo más, el que sigas amando a tu esposo no te hace más débil, al contrario, es comprensible, después de todo si él es el canalla que describes, tu no sabías nada y sinceramente te enamoraste de él. -acaba el chico y luego le agrega. -piénsalo, te disculparé con Artemis sama y las chicas, creo que necesitas tiempo a solas… -Insiste Meiou y se aleja del lugar.

Rei se queda sola en el vacío garaje, en cuanto escucha el sonido de la puerta eléctrica que se cierra, parece como si el dique de contención del llanto se escapara de sus ojos con fuerza, y se tira en la mesa llorando desesperada.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué me sigue doliendo tanto!? ¡Debo odiarlo con la misma fuerza que a su hermana! ¡Tengo que sacarlo de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos para poderlo hacer pagar!. - grita llorosa ella golpeando con sus puños la mesa y su voz hace eco en el lugar.

**Monte Hakone, Tokio Japón…**

Ella seguía paralizada fuera del "Moonlight". No podía crees lo que veía, delante de ella, no estaba Chikane Yamada, estaba el "Shark", ese era el auto misterioso que la había perseguido, y el conductor no era otro que…¡Owen Thalassa!

Un temblor terrible la acometió de pies a cabeza cuando lo vio. Owen llevaba su camisa beige a rayas con algunos botones superiores abiertos y su pantalón de mezclilla, el cabello desordenado se movía con el vaivén del viento, y la sonrisa que mostraba era tranquila, ¿Qué hacía Owen allí? ¿No se supone que estaba del otro lado del mundo, lejos de ella, lo suficientemente lejos para dejar de confundir y agitar sus sentimientos de esta forma?... tanto tiempo pensando qué haría al tenerlo delante, reclamar, llorar, sólo correr a besarlo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-dijo entrecortada.

-Estoy en Japón de fin de semana, vine a un concierto de Michiru, el "Shark" estaba en casa de mis tíos, y lo tomé para salir a correr. Jamás fue mi intención encontrarme contigo, me habría ido por la mañana sin verte, pero justo entonces, vi al "Moonlight" en la carretera. Es el destino Serena, por más que queramos huirle no es posible correr siempre. -dice él cruzando los brazos con desafío. Ella siente que tiembla de nuevo pero por una emoción muy diferente, así que en un arrebato de valor, sumada la emoción de tenerlo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, le habló con una fuerza y confianza que hacía tiempo creía no poseer.

-¿Vas a quedarte parado dónde estás o te vas a acercar aunque sea para decirme hola?

-¿Tengo que acercarme yo?. -Preguntó con sorna Owen. -Se supone que en épocas actuales, las mujeres ya no esperan, van directo a lo que quieren.

-Pero resulta que me es más cómodo que tú te acerques a mí, al final, fuiste tú quien me siguió todo el camino produciéndome un susto increíble. -Serena dejó escapar su risa de manera fuerte y clara. -¿O es qué todo esto es un juego de persecución, un tira y afloja?

-No me provoques Serena, no lo hagas. -Owen ahora tenía una parada despreocupada, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y los ojos le brillaban con la luz de los faros de los autos en la oscura carretera. Serena lo sabía, lo sentía.

-¿Y qué si lo sigo haciendo?. -insiste ella.

-No lo sé.

-Quiero saberlo. -La muchacha se acomodó de lado y lo observaba de arriba abajo. -Tu viaje por Europa te ha dado muchas transformaciones, entre ellas, el que estés mucho más guapo de lo que de por sí ya eras.

-¿De cuándo aquí dejas la timidez de lado para decir algo como eso?.-asombrado y sonrojado Owen.

-He perdido la timidez y otras cosas desde que descubrí que eras tú quien estaba en el auto… no tienes idea de todos los sentimientos dormidos que has despertado en mí Owen Thalassa. -sonríe ella seductoramente.

Owen se despegó por completo de su auto y se acercó a Serena. Se recostó en la puerta de al lado y miraba frente el paisaje. Serena sintió vibrar su ser al darse cuenta que Owen todavía tenía esa gallardía y prestancia que la volvía loca. El aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo la envolvió por completo a ella y sus sentidos se embotaban con el correr de los segundos. Su mano cobró vida propia y rozó con suavidad la mano que estaba cerca de ella. Owen al sentirla, capturó sus dedos y los acarició con lentitud y suavidad. Serena, teniendo su mirada al igual que él, frente al paisaje, dijo:

-Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí, que dejaras todo lo de la película para venir a Tokio…

-Asuntos que atender. -Fue la respuesta de Owen.

-Entre ellos ¿Yo?. -Serena giró hacía él sin soltar sus dedos. Lo miró a los ojos con la profundidad que ameritaba el momento y con su mano libre apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico. Owen le correspondió de manera dulce la mirada y con su mano libre, acarició la mejilla de Serena, que ardía con furia.

-No era mi intención sincera buscarte o perturbarte, pero parece que quien se decide a perturbarme, eres tú. -confiesa el chico, hasta que Serena en un arrebato saltó a sus labios y empezó una danza de movimientos como nunca antes lo había hecho con ningún otro. El chico entonces llevó sus manos al cuello de Serena, y correspondió al mismo beso con la furia y la intensidad con que ella lo besaba hasta que la falta de aire los hizo apartarse.

-¿Te gusta ser explosiva ahora?. -Owen se separó de ella mientras le hablaba al oído.

-Lo fui una vez ¿O es que ya lo olvidaste?. -Le respondió con una voz provocativa.

-¿Cómo olvidar esa noche? ¿La olvidarías tú a pesar de todo lo que nos separa Serena?. -Le preguntó con cierta tristeza. -Porque con tu esposo pudiste olvidar muchas cosas…

-Con Darien no pasa nada de nada. Tú eres el único que logra despertar en mí sensaciones que no sentí desde nuestra última vez juntos y eso es algo que jamás se olvida, porque lo que viví esa vez se metió por mis ojos, se coló en cada poro de mi cuerpo y lo vivo cada vez con más dolor por tu ausencia. Ese recuerdo es lo que me da fuerzas para recordar que alguna vez fui tuya, que me tuviste en tus brazos y que sacaste de mi cada recuerdo y sensación de mi error con Darien…

-Shh, no puedes hablar de errores cuando esa acción te dio al ser más maravilloso que tienes… -Pero Serena lo interrumpió colocando su índice en los labios del joven.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que mi hija puede ser de Darien? A veces creo que eres muy ciego y no tomas en cuenta que con dos días de diferencia, después de haber estado con Darien, estuve contigo, convirtiéndome de una muchacha con decencia y pudor a una loca desaforada que conoció las sensaciones más deliciosas a tu lado… ¿No puedes darte cuenta de eso?. -Los ojos de Owen se abrieron como platos y Serena lanzó una carcajada al viento. Sus ojos brillaban de un modo coqueto y travieso al darse cuenta que no había resultado difícil confesarle a Owen que Serenity podía ser de él. Owen la abrazó con fuerza mientras se decía.

-Soy un idiota, superé a Chiba en lo imbécil. -Nuevamente la risa salió ligera. Ese adjetivo era siempre dicho por Nataku y antes por Owen. Serena cortó el abrazo y llevó sus manos al cuello de Owen incitándolo con mil sensaciones. El actor sonreía y nuevamente lo besó con fuerza, mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de Owen y dejaba que las manos del muchacho cobraran vida propia y se desplazaran por su cuerpo: su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda… Sensación que la hacía estremecer y desear más y más.

La respiración de ambos muchachos se tornó desesperada, desordenada. Las caricias iban y venían por doquier y con diferente intensidad. Owen al percatarse que Serena ya había desabrochado su camisa, la detuvo, llevando las manos de ella a sus labios y besando el dorso. Sin decirle nada, tomó sus manos y la llevó consigo al "Shark" en el cual entraron y al momento siguieron con sus besos.

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?.- Fue la pregunta que él le lanzó.

-Hasta donde me lo permita la comodidad del auto. -el desenfreno de Serena preocupó al muchacho. La cordura se había ido de paseo pero no por eso podían perder el control, pero sin cordura, ¿puede haber control? Y la razón… si se pierde la razón ¿puede haber algún tipo de freno?

Los besos comenzaron nuevamente y la exploración de sus cuerpos era aun más intensa que esa primera y… última vez de ellos. Serena jamás se había imaginado en hacerlo en un auto, ella había escuchado conversaciones muy locas de sus amigas en Estados Unidos sobre ese tema, pero ahora entendía que no era una locura, sino una sensación diferente y que por lo que parecía, había mucha adrenalina de por medio. Owen ahora le había bajado la parte superior del vestido hasta la cintura y Serena por su lado, había arrojado la camisa de él para el asiento de atrás.

-¿No es penable esta acción si nos encuentran? Imagínate, actor Owen Thalassa es encontrado in Fraganti con su ex prometida, por cierto, hoy casada, la amazona Serena Tsukino en el auto de él, estacionados en el oscuro monte Hakone.

-Eso vende Querido y hará que medio mundo vaya a ver tu película con esa actriz que no estoy segura de si es pelirroja natural y que la gente apueste por mis carreras. Ambos salimos ganando. -Serena se acercó nuevamente a Owen y sus labios se fundieron. Sus lenguas se exploraban y su respiración se volvió más agitada. Los vidrios de la ventana del auto se empañaron y el calor que reinaba dentro no importaba, Serena se había olvidado de todo en medio de aquella carretera, sólo sentía y vivía el momento que el destino le preparó, pero esta ocasión era diferente, intensa, colmada de necesidad, de pasión. Y aunque ninguno lo había mencionado en su conversación anterior, amor, mucho amor. Owen detuvo sus besos en el cuello de Serena y ella ahogó un gemido de protesta.

-Te amo Serena. -dijo él.

-Y yo a ti, muchísimo… pero ahora, solo quiero ser tuya totalmente, como debió ser siempre… Un amor para siempre. -lo anima ella, el chico sonríe y sigue besándola…una voz insistente la saca de su abstracción.

-Serena…¡Serena!. -ella conoce esa voz, es la voz de ¿Darien?. -¡Serena despierta! ¡Despierta!.

Al fin ella abre los ojos y se encuentra en la cama de su habitación, con Darien delante de ella moviéndola de los hombros.

-¿Estás bien Serena?... perdona que haya entrado así, pero te escuché desde la recámara, estabas muy agitada, gemías y sudabas mucho, temía que tuvieras fiebre. -dice él. Serena se incorpora dándose cuenta de que efectivamente, está agitada. Observando aún atontada en torno… entonces… ¿todo había sido un sueño?... la llamada de Nataku, ella venciendo su miedo a conducir, la carrera en Hakone… ¡Owen!... ¡Su Owen!... las lágrimas se forma en sus ojos azules al entender la cruda realidad.

-¡¡¿Por qué me despertaste?!!. -reclama furiosa y llorando lanzando a Darien lejos. El pobre chico la mira sin entender.

-¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué te sucede?. -preocupado el piloto.

-¡No tenías derecho a despertarme! ¡No quería despertar!.-le reclama ella molesta. -¡No debí despertar jamás!

-Serena, cálmate, despertarás a la niña. -la llama Darien a la cordura. Entonces ella se da cuenta de su exabrupto y se calma. Limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y respira profundo. -¿Qué te sucedió?. -dice Darien sentándose en la cama su lado y poniendo la mano en su frente. -Fiebre no tienes, aunque si estás sudando… ¿Fue otra pesadilla?... hacía una semana que ya no las tenias, ¿Viste otra vez la muerte de Rei?.

-No… esta vez no fue una pesadilla. -confiesa ella, pero no se atreve a decirle qué soñó. -sólo creo que es exceso de estrés. -finge Serena.

-Me preocupa eso, no es bueno para ti, le preguntaré a Makoto sobre la psicóloga que recomendó, es mejor que te atienda un profesional, no me gustaría que esto te enferme o haga recaer.-propone Darien.

-No te preocupes Darien, no es necesario, yo sólo quiero dormir.-insiste ella. –Necesito dormir.

-¿Estás segura?. -dudoso él.

-Muy segura, necesito volver a dormir para estar bien, gracias por preocuparte. -acaba ella besando la mejilla de su marido. Él sonríe y responde al beso besando la frente de ella.

-Descansa entonces. -acaba el chico y cubriéndola con la manta se aleja. Serena cierra los ojos y abraza una de las almohadas mientras Darien sale. -aunque no quieras, iremos con esa doctora, no dejaré que nada te perturbe. -murmura sin que ella lo escuche y sale de la habitación. Serena acostada en la cama intenta volver a dormir.

-Owen… Owen… -balbucea como si orara. -al menos en mis sueños siempre te puedo tener. -termina ella sin abrir los ojos.

**Royal Exhibition Building, Melbourne Australia, dos semanas después…**

La profusión de luces multicolores ilumina la hermosísima y cosmopolita ciudad del estado de Victoria, una de las ciudades cedes del circuito de Fórmula 1 conocido como "AUSTALIAN GRAND PRIX". Aquella singular noche, una limousine blanca avanza por las calles del "Brouke Street" o centro de la ciudad, rodeado de cafés, galerías y centros nocturnos. Dentro del auto de lujo van Artemis y Carlos vestidos correctamente de traje de etiqueta, negro el de Meiou, blanco el del señor Hasegawa. El joven Meiou abre el quemacocos del auto de lujo y subiendo los pies en los asientos saca la cabeza por arriba.

-¡Esto es vida! ¡Me encanta tener amigos millonarios!. -dice Carlos mientras el aire despeina su cabello y el chico japonés saluda a las personas que van pasando por la calle, hasta que los ojos de Meiou se abren mucho al mirar un colosal edificio. -¡QUE DEMONIOS!... eso es más alto que la Torre de Tokio, ¡Que rascacielos!

-Carlos baja de allí o pisarás mi vestido. -se oye la voz femenina dentro de la limousine. El joven entra en el auto y se sienta.

-¡Itoko san viste ese edificio!.-aún impactado.

-Lo vi desde ayer que llegamos, es la "EUREKA TOWER" uno de los edificios más altos del mundo. -explica Rei sacando de su bolso un espejo en el cual se mira.

-Me gusta mucho esta ciudad, ahora sé porque Alfred dijo que este lugar era conocido como "LA CIUDAD JARDIN". Hay muchísimos parques y todos bellísimos, si algún día elijo donde vivir que no sea Tokio, sería aquí. -emocionado Carlos.

-Me alegra que disfrutes el viaje chico, y más que aproveches el tiempo antes del inicio de tu temporada en Mayo. -asiente el hombre de cabello blanco frente a ellos.

-Itoko san, deja de mirarte en el espejo, estas simplemente hermosísima esta noche. ¡Vaya que te has vuelto vanidosa!.-explica Carlos quitándole el pequeño estuche con espejo a Rei, quien lleva su cabello ahora iluminado de leves tonos castaños recogido en un peinado que aprisiona la cascada de pelo en un compacto conjunto bajo su cuello, unos aretes plateados y un hermosos vestido de rosa bebe sin mangas, atado en el cuello, con incrustaciones de cristales brillantes y una estola de la misma tela en el cuello. Realmente la elegante mujer que está al lado de Meiou no recuerda en nada a la Rei Hino despreocupada y salvaje que era antes.

-No seas molesto Meiou, no te incumbe lo que yo haga. -le reclama ella. -Recuerda que es la fiesta de inicio de temporada y hay que dar una excelente impresión delante de todos los miembros de la Federación Internacional de Automovilismo. -insiste Rei.

-Basta con ir a tu lado para dar buena impresión, ya verás cuando me vean entrar contigo del brazos, que caras van a poner todos. -le dice sincero Carlos. -Me sentiré muy orgulloso de mi Itoko san.

-Padre… ¿Sabes por qué Dietr y Sepphir no quisieron venir con nosotros a la fiesta?. -cuestiona ella a Artemis. -cuando llegamos a Melbourne ni siquiera quisieron hospedarse en el "Eden Bayview" como nosotros. -el millonario y Carlos intercambian una mirada de complicidad que ella nota. -¿Qué pasa?... ustedes dos saben algo que no me han dicho, ¿Qué es?. -cuestiona ella.

-Lo que sucede hija, es que visto como están las cosas entre ellos dos, yo mismo les pedí que te dieran un tiempo, que se alejaran lo más posible de ti y no te abrumaran, hasta que tu corazón esté listo para darles una respuesta que evite más problemas. -explica Artemis. La abatida joven baja la vista preocupada.

-Ya veo, no me gusta que las cosas estén así, buscaré el momento de dejar todo claro con ellos, no quiero que el cariño de dos hermanos termine por mi culpa. -insiste Rei.

-Ya Itoko san, no te abrumes, sonríe, esta noche debes deslumbrar a todo el mundo. -le pide Carlos.

-Reiko, pequeña… ¿Has pensado que esta noche habrá mucha prensa y que es posible que las fotografías que te tomen las pueda ver alguien de Tokio?. -preocupado Artemis.

-Ya Karasuma y yo lo habíamos pensado, por eso decidí dale ese toque a mi cabello. Este tono de castaño es perfecto y no dura para siempre.-explica ella con una sonrisa.

-Además Itoko san, no creo que nadie de Tokio te conocería, este tiempo has cambiado mucho, no queda rastro de la Rei Hino que eras antes. -explica el chico japonés.

La limousine ha llegado ya al lugar en que la belleza de los "Jardines Carlton" con sus árboles llenos de luces de color rojo enmarcan el bellísimo edificio que lleno de reflectores era la sede de la fiesta de inicio de temporada de la F1. El carro da una vuelta por la fuente llena de flores que da acceso al lugar.

-Señores, señorita, hemos llegado. -informa Yuuto estacionando el auto blanco. Mientras baja de la limousine y abre la puerta, muchos reporteros con cámaras, micrófonos y flashes se desatan cuando Artemis baja del auto, pero son controlados por personal de seguridad. Después Artemis da la mano a la hermosa mujer de corto vestido rosa y tacones altos que baja de la limousine mientras los reporteros se alborotan.

-¡Señorita Hasegawa háblenos de su romance con Dietr Schwarzmond! ¡Dígannos sobre el color de los uniformes de su escudería para la temporada siguiente! ¡Es verdad que Usted posará para una revista!.-Rei se limita solo a sonreír y avanza del brazo de su Padre por la alfombra hasta entrar en el lugar de la fiesta. Meiou baja detrás.

-¡Señores! ¡Carlos Meiou listo para responder sus dudas e inquietudes! ¡Soy todo suyo!. -dice abriendo los brazos, pero todos se han ido detrás de Artemis y Rei. -Malagradecidos. -se queja Carlos. -cuando sea famoso no les haré caso. -decide antes de entrar.

Dentro del hermoso recinto, las luces alumbran la entrada de los invitados que bajan por la escalinata hacia el lugar en que una fuente cuadrada enmarca el acceso a la recepción en que muchos hombres vestidos de etiqueta y mujeres en trajes de noche vienen y van riendo y tomando copas de champagne. En medio del lugar, en una alfombra con ribete dorado, se hallan los monoplaza de exhibición que serán presentados esa noche como los prototipos de máxima tecnología de aquella temporada. Tras los cuatro hermosos autos el escudo de la Federación Internacional de Automovilismo destaca en dorado.

-Parece que hemos llegado hija, ahora vamos a causar la mejor impresión. -le dice Artemis. Carlos los alcanza.

-Lo siento "Thunder" pero esta noche el caballero de mi Itoko san soy yo. -toma su lugar el chico ofreciéndole el brazo a Rei.

-Basta, pueden ser ambos. -decide ella la cuestión tomando a Artemis y Meiou con sus dos brazos y bajando las escaleras.

Akane Karasuma, que viste un largo vestido negro que cae en diferentes niveles y capas, con la espalda descubierta y atada al cuello, mira hacia las escaleras del brazo de su novio.

-Llegó la señorita Reiko. -comenta ella.

-Si ya me di cuenta, y no solo yo, también el joven Dietr y el joven Sepphir. -replica el pelirrojo.

Diamante se encuentra rodeado de chicas que emocionadas coquetean con él recargado en la cantina, pero sus ojos azules tienen un brillo especial al mirar la entrada de la hermosa chica por las escaleras. Por su Parte, Zafiro discute con Tedd Ronston, el empresario de Pirelli, en unos sillones del otro lado del lugar, pero al igual que su hermano, también tiene sus ojos fijos en Rei.

-Ojala no tengamos nada que lamentar esta noche. –Agrega Akane con una voz de duda.

-Esperemos que no.-dice tras ellos una voz. Los chicos miran a Petzite Müller que junto con sus hermanas, todas vestidas de blanco y diseños vaporosos, se acercan a ellos.

-"Thunder" les hizo prometer a los dos que tomarían distancia para evitar problemas, mucho más cuando mañana inicia la primera práctica del circuito.-completa Karmesite.

-Respetarán este día, los dos saben que delante de los ejecutivos de la FIA (federación Internacional de Automovilismo) cualquier escándalo es penalizado en las carreras.-advierte Calaverite.

Rei da unos pasos en el lugar del brazo de Carlos y Artemis cuando un hombre de traje negro se acerca a ella.

-¡Buona notte bellìssima signorina!.-dice el gallardo hombre de cabello rubio casi blanco acercándose a ellos. -Ven aquí preciosa, quiero que les hables a los incrédulos de tu proyecto de expansión.

-Oye "Thunder" ¿Qué no es ese el pervertido presidente de la FIA Max Mosley?. -desconfiado Meiou.

-Lo es. -asiente Artemis. -Desde que conoció a Reiko en la reunión de la Bugatti quedó encantado.

-Pues no me gusta que ese tipo se le acerque a mi Itoko san, menos con las cosas asquerosas que se dicen de él. -ofendido Carlos.

-Calma Meiou, me sé cuidar sola, además necesitamos a la gente de la FIA para nuestro trabajo, por lo tanto cállate y déjame trabajar… y por ningún motivo me interrumpas. -Sentencia Rei. El hombre se acerca ya a ella y saludando distraído a Artemis y Carlos, la toma de ambas manos depositando en ellas un beso.

-Que anciano más payaso, habla en italiano cuando medio globo terrestre sabe que es inglés. -se cruza de brazos Carlos.

-Anda muchacho, ve mejor a divertirte por allí mientras presentan los prototipo de monoplaza y deja a mi hija que ella sabe lo que hace. Además me conoces y sabes que no la perderé de vista. -anima Artemis. Carlos no muy convencido camina mirando de vez en cuando al grupo en que Mosley y Rei conversan animadamente ya con otros hombres dueños de equipos; junto a ellos está Pierre De Viscaya, el presidente de la Bugatti, y Luca Cordero di Montezemolo, el director de la Ferrari. Un mesero se acerca a Carlos y le habla en inglés.

-¿Desea el señor una bebida?. -ofrece en una charola.

-Desde luego, y no sólo una, varias me harán falta… -dice y toma una de golpe. -creo que Nataku me va a tener que dar una gratificación por cuidar de su chica todo este tiempo; vaya con Rei, y eso que se supone que de los dos yo soy el coqueto. -asiente hablando consigo mismo en japonés. El mesero lo mira sin entender una palabra y Meiou toma otra copa.

-Lo siento amigo, reflexiones personales, tomaré otra. -dice dejando la vacía sobre la charola y tomando la nueva.

-Con permiso señor. -el mesero se aleja confundido mientras Carlos se recarga en el barandal del lugar mirando abajo como las personas van y vienen en la pista de baile, danzando con el ritmo sosegado de la orquesta, hasta que entre las personas que bailan cree ver a alguien conocido, un apesto joven de cabello azul. Al momento Meiou se frota los ojos y luego incrédulo.

-Esta cosa se me está subiendo. -dice mirando el líquido amarillo, pero luego vuelve a mirar y se da cuenta de que no era efecto del alcohol precisamente, sino que el que baila abajo con una chica pelirroja es el mismísimo… -¡Owen Thalassa en Melbourne!. -grita Meiou, luego de asegurarse que efectivamente es el actor el que se haya allí. Mira en dirección a donde Rei ríe con los ejecutivos de la FIA y se aterra pensando en que puede pasar si es que ellos se encuentran, el plan que Rei lleva preparando tanto tiempo podría irse al demonio. Preocupado Carlos deja la copa en una mesa y se acerca al lugar en que está Rei, pero el círculo de gente a su alrededor le impide llegar a ella. El joven los empuja un poco, hasta que se encuentra a unos metros de la chica que departe animadamente con los hombres de traje.

-Itoko san, con permiso de los señores, ¿Puedo intercambiar unas palabras contigo?. -interrumpe Meiou en inglés, Rei lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Carlos, ¿Podrías esperar un poco?... estamos a la mitad de algo importante. -lo reprende ella.

-Lo siento pero lo que te tengo que decir es aún más importante, es de vida o muerte.-apremia Carlos, Rei sonríe forzada.

-Si me disculpan, regresaré en un momento. -asiente ella. Carlos la toma del brazo y se alejan hacia una terraza cercana. -¡Dime de una vez lo que sea Carlos que me has hecho quedar como alguien poco serio delante de los ejecutivos!

-Sé que estas enojada, pero cuando sepas el motivo por el que te traje aquí me darás las gracias toda tu vida… no vas a creer quién está en este lugar. -dice Carlos.

-Déjate de cosas tontas y misterios, dime de una vez. -apremia la chica.

-Es que no vas a creerlo, cuando lo vi yo pensé que se me estaba subiendo el champagne pero…

-Señorita Hasegawa, perdone la interrupción. -dice el francés de cabello rubio entrando en la terraza.

-Señor de Viscaya.-se inclina Rei.

-Verá, tengo un amigo que es compatriota suyo y está en esta fiesta, así que le he prepuesto presentarlo con Usted para que tenga alguien con quién conversar, ¿Le molestaría ser la acompañante de mi amigo?. -suplica el director de la Bugatti.

-Desde luego que no Pierre. -sonríe Rei.

-Itoko san pero tienes que oír lo que…-Rei calla a Carlos con un ademán mientras De Viscaya la conduce de la mano a la entrada de la terraza en donde un chico de traje blanco de espaldas a ellos espera.

-Hemos llegado, Cher Ami, como le prometí, aquí está la bella señorita que será tu acompañante esta noche. -explica el millonario francés. Entonces el joven gira la vista y los trasgos viriles y atractivos de Owen Thalassa se encuentran con la hermosa mujer de ojos amatista. Al momento el joven deja caer la copa que sostiene en su mano mirando aterrorizado a Rei.

-Ya se puso feo esto. -comenta Meiou tras ellos.

-¿Rei?. -cuestiona el joven de cabello azul aterrado. Rei se ha quedado igual que él, mirándolo incrédula y asustada, no sabe bien cómo reaccionar. -es increíble… imposible… ¿Eres tú de verdad?... pero tú estás… estabas… -balbucea Owen.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocen?. -pregunta el hombre, Rei recobra su sangre fría.

-Así es Pierre, el señor Thalassa y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo. -sonríe ella.

-¡Que coincidencia tan agradable! Así me será menos difícil que se hagan compañía, siendo compatriotas debe ser más agradable de este modo, que pequeño es el mundo. -sonríe De Viscaya. -así podré ir a bailar con Lady Sveringer más tranquilo, ya que yo te invité a venir Owen, dejarte en tan bellas manos me será menos enojoso, así que, disfruten su reencuentro, señorita Hasegawa, la dejo con excelente compañía. -besa De Viscaya las manos de Rei y se aleja palmeando la espalda de Owen. En cuanto el hombre se aleja por la puerta de la terraza, Owen mira a Rei aún incrédulo.

-¿Señorita Hasegawa?... ¿Quieres explicarme de una buena vez como es posible que estés aquí ahora?, tú estabas…

-¿Muerta?. -completa ella acercándose a la baranda en que una farola alumbra las flores de la terraza, Owen se acerca con ella y los dos se recargan allí.

-¿No estoy soñando verdad?... Rei Hino, la misma mujer que conocí en Tokio y tú son la misma persona. -confundido el chico, Rei suspira hondo.

-No es la misma persona Owen, soy alguien muy diferente, pero si soy yo. -confiesa ella.

-Traté de decírtelo Itoko san pero… -habla tras ella Meiou.

-¿Meiou? ¿¡Pero qué demonios pasa aquí!?.-se desespera el actor.

-Con permiso Itoko san pero tú armaste este lío y tú lo vas a solucionar, así que te espero adentro. -comenta Carlos. -con permiso Thalassa. -palmea la espalda de Owen. -y espero que no tengas problemas cardiacos. -recomienda antes de salir dejando solos a los dos chicos.

-Supongo que merezco saber algunas cosas Rei. -pide el joven de cabello azul.

-Y yo supongo que no podía esconderme siempre, así que, te diré lo que debas saber. -acepta ella.

-¿Por qué estás aquí cuando todos en Japón te creen muerta?. -pregunta Owen.

-Tú lo has dicho Owen, me creen muerta, pero no lo estoy, jamás lo estuve, logré salir del automóvil antes de que estallara, Karasuma me salvó, me oculté y vine aquí para recuperarme y poder regresar a hacer pagar a quienes me intentaron matar. -Owen la mira con sus ojos verde azules incrédulo.

-Espera… es mucha información para mi… ¿Por qué si estás viva no les dices la verdad a todos los que te aman? Tienes la menos idea de cómo sufre Serena, tu abuelo…¡Nataku!. -reclama Owen. Una sonrisa irónica se forma en los labios de Rei.

-¿Nataku?... ¡Él menos que nadie merece saberlo!. -grita furiosa golpeando con su mano una maceta con rosas amarillas que se quiebra en el suelo, Owen mira a la chica incrédulo de esa reacción.

-No sabes lo que dices, he visto a mi amigo, está destrozado, si tú hubieras visto sus ojos entenderías. -defiende Owen.

-¡Como se nota que no lo conoces en verdad, ni a él ni a la bruja de su hermana!. -insiste Rei.

-Nataku tiene que saberlo. -decide Owen e intenta salir de la terraza, ella lo detiene del brazo.

-¡No lo sabrá hasta que yo lo decida!. -ordena con fuerza Rei. Owen la sujeta de los hombros.

-¡Escucha esto Rei! ¡Si Nataku sabe que estás viva, tú puedes evitar que haga algo indebido! ¿Sabes que está prometido para casarse con tu hermana Kakyuu?. -lanza Owen la noticia.

Rei lo mira incrédulo de aquellas palabras, se hace hacia atrás, con los ojos morados arrasados de lágrimas, aquella confesión había entrado en su alma con dolorosa punzada lacerante, tantas veces se repitió a su misma que ya no lo amaba, que lo que él hiciera de su vida no debía ni tenía porqué importarle… y ahora que sabe de labios de alguien tan cercano a Nataku como Owen que él está… ¿Prometido para casarse?... ¿Con otra mujer?... ¡Y no cualquier mujer sino su media hermana!. Rei respira agitadamente, todo en torno le da vueltas.

-¡Ahora entiendes porqué Nataku debe saberlo!.-interpela Owen aún sujetándola de los hombros. Una ira sorda se apodera de Rei en ese momento y las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

-¡Déjame!. -espeta lanzando lejos a Owen y sale corriendo de aquella terraza. El joven no puede reaccionar del todo bien, dentro del "Royal Exhibition Building" Max Mosley, con los reflectores delante de él subido en un podio presenta los prototipos de monoplaza.

-Así es damas y caballeros, revolucionando la tecnología existente hasta ahora, los genios de LOTUS F1 presentan su prototipo de monoplaza para la temporada 2010 el cual han probado en Norflok , este auto lo presenta Jarno Trulli, el piloto que este año**… -**Mosley sigue su discurso mientras Rei avanza entre la gente llena de ira, aquellas palabras dichas por Owen resuenan en su mente con doloroso eco que lastima mucho su corazón.

-_¿Sabes que está prometido para casarse con tu hermana Kakyuu?. - _escucha ella en su mente, entonces empuja a los últimos hombres que le impiden salir de aquel lugar, los cuales la miran extrañados, entonces Carlos que se haya sentado con Artemis en una mesa, la ve avanzar.

-¡O no!… esa es Rei y está molesta. -dice el joven al verla dirigirse a la salida. -¡Itoko san! ¡Espera!. -le grita el chico, pero antes de que Carlos la alcance unas mujeres con charolas de comida se interponen entre él y Rei. -¡Con permiso! ¡Háganse a un lado!. -las empuja Carlos derribando unas charolas.

-¡Oiga Joven que se cree!. -se queja una de las meseras. -¡Seguridad!. -grita la chica mientras Carlos intenta alcanzar a Rei, la cual se dirige a la salida del salón, directo al lugar en que los técnicos bajan el monoplaza de la Lotus y Trulli baja de él. Los ojos de Rei se dirigen de la puerta de salida que buscaba, hasta el monoplaza blanco delante de ella, toda la furia que me llevaba dentro ahora tiene una vía de salida, y se dirige hacia ese lugar, empujando a algunos técnicos.

-¡Señorita! ¡Qué le pasa!. -grita un técnico de la LOTUS al caer al suelo por el empujón, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pueda hacer algo, Rei sube al monoplaza y arranca por el pasillo central del "Royal Exhibition Building" desconcertando a todos con el rugir del motor.

Mosley deja de dar el discurso de presentación del modelo de Ferrari y todos los ojos se dirigen al lugar en que una mesa con copas y varios adornos florales son derribados tras una nube de polvo mientras el auto de LOTUS desaparece por las puertas abiertas del lugar.

-¡Una mujer se llevó el monoplaza!. -grita un técnico de la LOTUS en voz alta. Los invitados se levantan de sus lugares y comienzan a murmurar, Carlos que al fin se ha deshecho de las meseras mira hacia afuera en que el chillido del motor indica que Rei ha bordeado la fuerte de los "Jardines Carlton".

-¡Mierda!. -ruge el chico.

-¡Meiou! ¿¡Qué está pasando!?¿¡Por qué mi hija hace esto! ¡Se va a matar!. -aterrado Artemis caminando apoyado en su bastón se acerca a Carlos.

-No lo sé Artemis sama. -responde el joven japonés.

-Estimados invitados, olvidemos el percance y regresemos a la presentación. -llama Mosley por el micrófono, cuando los técnicos bajan el monoplaza de Ferrari, Carlos tiene una idea.

-Espera "Thunder", te devolveré a tu hija sana y salva. -asiente Carlos, corre aventando a los técnicos y sube al auto verde con rojo.

-¡AUN LADO!. -Carlos hizo a un lado algunos de los mecánicos. -_esto es malo, muy malo… _-pensó al sentir el aura que Rei había desplegado horriblemente, tanto que a pesar de que ya iba muy lejos la podía sentir.

-¡Hey qué demonios te pasa chico!. -ruge Enrico Bernoldi, el piloto que presenta el monoplaza cuando Carlos lo empuja y salta dentro del auto coloca el volante y enciende el motor saliendo tras de Rei arrancando por el mismo camino que antes abandonara Rei dejando tras de sí la nube de humo, nuevos murmullos se desatan entre los invitados.

-¡"Thunder"! ¡Qué pasa! ¡Esa mujer era Ginny!. -aterrado Zafiro.

-Lo era, y ese era Meiou. -preocupado el millonario.

-¿¡Por qué dejaste que ese imbécil fuera tras ella!? ¡Qué alteró de esa forma a Reiko!. -insiste Diamante igual de preocupado.

-No lo sé chicos, sólo salió corriendo, no entiendo una palabra. -desconcertado Artemis.

-¡Hasegawa!… ¿Quién robó el monoplaza era tu hija?. -furiosa una voz tras ellos. Artemis y los hermanos Schwarzmond miran tras ellos a Max Mosley furioso.

-Lo era Mosley. -acepta Artemis.

-¡¿Sabes a lo que arriesgas a tu Escudería con este desacato?! ¡No quiero pensar los líos legales ni el escándalo que habrá! Pero "CAMELOT GRUPPE" no se salva de una penalización de la FIA para todos sus pilotos. -recalca Mosley la palabra TODOS mirando a Dietr. -Así que exijo de ti y tu equipo una disculpa pública ahora…¡AHORA HASEGAWA!. -grita Mosley. Dietr furioso intenta lanzarse sobre el pedante hombre pero Zafiro lo detiene, Artemis avanza hacia los ejecutivos y hacia Mosley con paso sosegado y entonces habla.

-Sé perfectamente las consecuencias Mosley, pon la penalización que quieras, pero en este momento no me importa nada más que mi hija. -le espeta Artemis. Diamante se cruza de brazos y mira de arriba abajo al director de la FIA. -¡Vámonos!. -grita Artemis a su gente. Karasuma, Rubeus y las Müller se alejan junto con Artemis, Zafiro jala a su hermano del brazo.

-Aún con la penalización, voy a estar en la pole. -jura Dietr antes de alejarse tras el murmullo de los curiosos. Mosley está furioso, con el rostro enrojecido de ira, mientras el equipo se aleja, ellos bajan las escaleras tras Artemis.

-"Thunder"…¿Qué haremos?. -cuestiona Petzite caminando al lado del hombre del bastón.

-Tratar de alcanzar a Reiko y a Meiou antes que hagan una locura. -dice Artemis.

-¿A Rei y Meiou en monoplazas por Melbourne?... perdona "Thunder" pero eso no es humanamente posible. -confirma Rubeus.

-Lo sé Rubeus, pero por algún reto tenía que comenzar la "World League" así que, ¿les parece si me demuestran que están a la altura y le ganamos a la policía de Australia?. -lanza el reto Artemis. Ellos se miran unos a otros sonriendo.

-Me permito informar al señor que la policía Australiana tiene patrullas Lotus Exige. -comenta Yuuto.

-¡Mucho mejor!. -truena los dedos Karmesite. -quería usar al "GALAHAD" para algo que valiera la pena.

-Entonces es un reto, vamos a buscar a Meiou y a la señorita Hasegawa, me hago cargo de la ruta, bastará seguir el camino de destrucción que dejen atrás, mantengan encendidos los radios y en frecuencia abierta. -comenta Petzite.

-Karmesite y yo distraemos a los "Canguros Exige". -sonríe Calaverite.

-Rubeus y yo nos entendemos con la prensa, hay que quitarles las fotografías y las tomas comprometedoras. -ofrece Karasuma.

-Dietr y Sepphir intercepten los monoplaza y déjenme a mi lo legal, tendré que mover algunas influencias para evitar líos mayores. -asiente Artemis. Los hermanos se miran desafiantes, pero en ese momento saben que todas sus diferencias pueden esperar por la seguridad de ella.

-Dalo por hecho "Thunder". -asiente Diamante.

-Dennos la ubicación por radio y nos encargamos. -termina Zafiro.

-Bien, "World League" tenemos nuestra primer misión, RESCATE DE LA REINA, comenzamos en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…¡ A trabajar!. -aplaude Artemis mientras todos se dispersan, el millonario sube a la limousine. -Yuuto, a la casa de Bob. -pide Artemis.

-¿Se refiere el señor a la Residencia de su querido amigo Lord Mayor Robert Doyle, alcalde de Melbourne?. -cuestiona el mayordomo.

-Así es Yuuto, me refiero a eso. -termina el millonario.

-Buen momento de renovar ese tipo de amistades Señor. -sonríe Yuuto cerrando la puerta y subiendo del lado del conductor.

Mientras tanto por las calles de la populosa ciudad, dos autos de carreras pasaban a velocidades exorbitantes por el lugar, adelante el monoplaza azul, y muy atrás, el rojo con verde.

-¡Era verdad! ¡Él sólo me utilizó! ¡Todo el tiempo lo hizo!. -rugía dentro del auto azul Rei con los ojos llorosos acelerando el auto, subiéndose a una jardinera pasó la elegante fuente que había en el parque a lado de la calle.

En el auto rojo Carlos fugazmente vio como Rei doblaba a la derecha, aceleró tomando un camino diagonal donde salió a una avenida transitada en la que el Monoplaza azul había entrado esquivando los autos con maestría.

-¡Puf! ¡Si que está enojada! ¿Qué demonios le habrá dicho Thalassa!. -se queja Meiou, pero después acelera en un cruce diagonal, finalmente pudo ver una luz parpadeante entre el trafico el cual se hacia un lado ante el paso intempestivo de dos bólidos.

-Si te digo que aquí en Melbourne no pasa nada interesante. -decía un chico de barba a una linda chica de cabello rojizo mientras estaban sentados en un Bus stop. -aquí lo único sorprendente es uno que otro accidente de tránsito… -fue cuando el sonido fugaz del auto de Rei paso a gran velocidad dejando atónitos a los dos, paso Meiou pocos segundos después con un sonido terrible y casi supersónico que levanta la falda de la chica y derriba el letrero de la parada dejando atónitos a ambos.

-¿Decías cariño?. -le miró burlonamente la chica.

Meiou con una finta invadiendo algo la banqueta había dado alcance a su amiga quien tenía una mirada seria pero a la vez vacía, emparejándose a ella le gritó.

-¡Vamos Itoko san detente!. -pidió.

-¡No es tu asunto Meiou!. ¡¡¡LÁRGATE!!!. -rugió Rei y furiosa aceleró adelantándole.

-Ok si quieres jugar rudo, te daré gusto nena. -sonrió el chico acelerando y colocándose a la par del monoplaza de Rei. Cuando pasaron un cruce deteniendo el tránsito de golpe, los conductores y peatones no daban crédito, uno que otro turista que tomaba fotos se llevaba una instantánea sorpresa. -a la cuenta de tres Simón dice que…¡da vuelta aquí!. -sin previo aviso Meiou adelantó un poco a Rei y la forzó a dar una vuelta ambos dando gala de su nivel de conducción con un increíble derrape paralelo que hizo que varios autos frenaran creando una carambola en el cruce frente Centro Comercial del Centro de Melbourne. -¡REI!, ¡REI!, ¡MIERDA!. -apenas Meiou tuvo tiempo de esquivar a una camioneta que iba en el mismo carril controló el auto y siguió a Rei que estaba totalmente fuera de control.

-¡¡ATENCION A TODAS LAS UNIDADES!! ¡TENEMOS VARIOS CODIGO 3 EN LA ZONA DEL CENTRO, REPORTES DE VARIOS CIVILES APUNTAN QUE SON AUTOS…! -la despachadora quedó en silencio.

-¡Aquí P-51! ¿¡Puede repetir!?. -un patrullero que hacia su ronda cerca de la zona se detuvo en un cruce.

-¡LOS AUTOS, SON DOS MONOPLAZAS DE CARRERAS!. -mencionó la radio, el compañero del patrullero miró extrañado el radio.

-¿Dijo monoplazas?. -se vieron uno a otro justo cuando un zumbido se oyó detrás de ellos cada vez más fuerte, fue entonces que dos figuras, una azul era seguida de una roja, al pasar tan cerca de la patrulla le reventaron todos los cristales por la fuerza supersónica que dejaban a su paso. -¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!

-¡P-51 EN CURSO DE LOS SOSPECHOSOS POR ELIZABETH STREET!. -la patrulla encendió su sirena acelerando. -¡VAMOS A NECESITAR A TODA LA FUERZA QUE DISPONGAMOS CENTRAL!

Unas calles más atrás un Audi, un Corvette y un McLaren salen por la autopista Eastlink a toda velocidad. Dentro del "BOORS", Petzite lleva una computadora con un perfecto mapa de las calles de la ciudad en ella y el logotipo de MELBOURNE CITY POLICE, luego toma el radio.

-Bien hermanas, creo que tenemos actividad interesante, intercepté una línea de la policía local, van a salir por la autopista Calder hasta el cruce con autopista Tullamarine en dirección al puerto. -explica la chica de cabello verde. -han pedido refuerzos así que prepárense.

_-¡Dalo por hecho hermana!. -_asiente dentro del "GALAHAD" Karmesite.

-_Ahora informa al joven Dietr y al joven Sepphir, déjanos a los "Canguros" a nosotras. -_insiste Calaverite.

-¡Boors a King Arthur y a Mordred! ¡Intercéptenlos por la autopista Tullamarine!. -explica ella.

_-Buen trabajo Petzite, información recibida, la seguridad de la reina es cosa nuestra, cambio_. -acaba la voz de Diamante.

-Bien, ahora empieza la verdadera acción. -sentencia Petzite y acelera su McLaren. Los tres autos de las Müller se abren en triángulo por las calles de la ciudad.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: ¡¡¡GO RACIN´ GO!!!! Si señor, Zhudo y Eboli regresan a escribir lo que hace diferente a este fic de muchos otros, ¡¡¡LAS CARRERAS!!! Y que carreras sí señor, desquiciaremos literalmente Melbourne solo para mostrar a los lectores que la Reina Guinevere no es tan fuerte ni tan ecuánime como dice serlo, parece que Rei deberá controlar mucho sus emociones antes de su regreso, así que no se pierdan el desenlace de la primer misión de la "WOLRD LEAGUE" en el capítulo que viene y…¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

_**P.D. de Eboli**_**: **_Siento que lo de Serena haya sido un sueño, pero me gusta jugar un poco a sorprender a los lectores, ¿Lo logré?...ya medirán…jiii…¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_


	22. Chapter 21: Melbourne Nigths

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revange**

**Cap. 21**

**Melbourne Nights….**

**Melbourne, Australia.**

Los dos automóviles de carreras pasaban atravesando en ese momento las calles de Glenferrie Road, cuyo tráfico nocturno era casi nulo.

-¡ITOKO SAN! ¡ITOKO SAN!. -Meiou se coloca a la izquierda de Rei. -¡TE DETIENES O TE DETENGO! TE LO ADVIERTO SINO HACES CASO YO… -pero no siguió hablando porque la mujer dentro del monoplaza azul clavó sus ojos morados en los color miel del joven japonés. Carlos la vio breves momentos antes de que ella acelerara, y creyó ver… ¿Lagrimas?...la mirada que le propinó Rei lo hizo dudar y dejó que ella le sacara ventaja. -no lo entiendo, ¿qué le afecto tanto? ella no pierde el control fácilmente. -dice el chico. Pero en ese momento muchos autos con luces rojas y azules salen de una de las calles laterales hasta Glenferrie Road y comienzan a perseguirlos con alarde de sirenas. -¡¡¡MIERDA!!!... ¿Por qué la justicia tiene que ser tan entrometida?. -se queja el joven.

Rei seguía atravesando las calles a toda velocidad, sintiendo que entre más rápido aumentaba ésta en el auto, mucho más su pena, su dolor, su ira y su confusión tenían una vía de escape, sólo la velocidad le daba cierto alivio a su corazón, mientras las palabras que Owen le dijo en la fiesta se repetían con eco doloroso en su mente:

-¡_Nataku va a casarse! ¡Va a casarse! ¡A casarse!. _

Todo en torno a Rei se volvía negro conforma las palabras de Owen se arremolinaban en su subconsciente, sólo podía ver lo que tenía delante, esquivar autos, pasar altos y reventar el motor del monoplaza. Por un entronque venían varios camiones cargados de tomates que estaban detenidos con la luz roja de un semáforo, el conductor que iba delante no miraba nada extraño en las calles e iba conduciendo la caravana con los seis camiones hacia el puerto en donde dejaría la carga, a esas horas de la noche en que el tráfico de Melbourne era mínimo parecía el mejor momento para la conducción de este tipo de cargas. El hombre del camión delantero vio el cambio de luz y avanzó, toda la caravana tras él avanzó del mismo modo, hasta que de repente escuchó un extraño zumbido y…

-¡¡Qué demonios!!. -gritó el hombre al ver como por la calle lateral venía un bólido azul que se iba a estrellar irremediablemente contra él, apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar en seco y girar a la derecha mientras el monoplaza azul se pasaba el alto, todos los camiones tras este frenaron intempestivamente pero no pudieron evitar el choque contra su primer compañero, el camión que iba detrás se volcó estrepitosamente mientras los demás chocaban uno contra otro, los tomates rodaron por la calle luego del terrible desastre y muchos se aplastaron dejando una pasta viscosa color rojo sobre las calles de Glenferrie Road.

-¡O NO! -rugió Carlos al ver el accidente, luego disminuyó la velocidad pero no fue suficiente y las llantas de su monoplaza resbalaron sobre el pavimento lleno de tomates aplastados, el auto rojo con verde giró un poco descontrolado, y Meiou, apretando los dientes tardó en controlarlo. Las llantas del auto de Carlos lanzaban jugo de tomate por todos lados, incluso mancharon el rostro del chico dentro del auto. -¡PUF!...salsa cátsup australiana… ¡Asco!. -dijo Carlos limpiándose la boca. Al fin logró controlar el auto y salió disparado por una calle lateral mientras tras él llegaban las patrullas y sufrían igualmente las consecuencias del suelo resbaladizo lleno de jugo de tomate chocando con estrépito unas entre sí y otras con los camiones volcados. -¡BIEN!... eso distraerá a la Poli… ahora le saldré al paso a la niña caprichosa. -acaba todo lleno de líquido rojo el chico mientras su monoplaza se pierde por una vía lateral.

El desastre en Glenferrie Road es terrible, los conductores y los policías discuten acaloradamente y el oficial de mayor rango es quien toma la radio en ese momento.

-¡P-51 AQUÍ NOS RETIRAMOS SUFRIMOS UN PERCANSE EN EL CRUCE DE LITTLE BOURKE Y GLENFERRIE ROAD SOLITAMOS GRUA Y APOYO PARA DESPEJAR ESTO! -el oficial con frustración aventaba la radio. -¡Tenemos un choque masivo y tres patrullas entre los autos dañados! ¡Central! ¡Deben enviar a las patrullas especiales ahora porque esta persecución se ha salido de control!. -dice el hombre de bigote rojizo. -¡Nosotros no podremos continuar!.

-_Aquí central, información recibida, ¿En qué dirección huyeron los sospechosos?.-_

-Por Glenferrie Road en dirección occidente hacia la autopista Tullamarine. -responde el oficial.

-_Entendido P-51, unidas especial tomará a su cargo el control de la situación, cambio_. -termina la estación dejando al oficial con el gran problema de una vía principal de la ciudad con seis camiones en choque masivo, tres patrullas estrelladas y todo el suelo cubierto de jugo de tomate.

Un Pagani Zonda gris oscuro y un Ferrari Enzo avanzan por la misma calle hasta que se topan con el desastre delante de ellos.

-¡Qué diablos!. -se queja Diamante frenando en seco sacando algo de humo a sus llantas, Zafiro tras él también ha frenado. El chico del Ferrari negro toma el radio. -¡Hey hermano!... ¿Viste el tamaño de este desastre?... ¿Tú tienes idea de qué está llevando a Reiko a hacer esto?. -pregunta.

-_No lo sé_. -serio Zafiro responde. -_sólo sé que debemos detenerla antes que se haga daño ella misma, Diert, hermano, no podemos dejarla que se lastime ¡No luego de lo que le costó recuperarse!_ -asustado el médico, su hermano siente la angustia en la voz de Sepphir y quizá por vez primera desde que esta batalla por Rei empezó, se siente unido a su hermano por un mismo sentimiento.

-De acuerdo, tomemos una vía alterna. ¡Sígueme!. -corta la comunicación el piloto y el Ferrari gira en círculo rechinando las llantas, seguido por el Pagani en un derrape perfectamente coordinado, los policías gira la vista solo para ver desaparecer entre una nube de humo y olor a plástico quemado a los dos automóviles.

-¡Que noche de locos!. -son las únicas palabras del oficial que azota la puerta de su patrulla, hasta que un sonido extraño lo hace mirar arriba. -¡Vaya!...¡Veamos si pueden con lo mejor del Departamento de Policía de Melbourne!. -sonríe al mirar la sombra del helicóptero que va en el cielo.

-¡UNIDAD AEREA REPORTANDO, TENGO CONTACTO VISUAL CON LOS CODIGOS 3! -decía el piloto, mientras activaba la farola bajo el helicóptero. -¡CONFIRMADO! ¡VAN EN DIRECCION AL ESTE POR BOURKE, CENTRAL, QUE EL COMANDANTE LLAME A LA FEDERAL VAMOS A NAECEISTAR APOYO Y MUCHO!

-¡CENTRAL A TODAS LAS UNIDADES QUE ESTEN EN LA ZONA O ATENDIENDO DENUNCIAS MENORES DEJARLOS Y UNIRSE A LA PERSECUCION, EL COMANDANTE YA A ALERTADO A LA FEDERAL, TENDREMOS APOYO TERRESTE SI LOS LLEVAMOS A LA AUTOPISTA OCCIDENTE!

-¡10-4 CENTRAL UNIDAD AEREA TOMARÁ RIENDAS DE LA PERSECUISIÓN.

El monoplaza de Carlos salió por una de las calles laterales hasta Glenferrie Road rechinando las llantas en un Drift muy difícil, justo detrás del monoplaza de Rei. Estabilizó el auto y siguió la persecución. Tras él, por otra calle salieron en auto gris de Sepphir y el auto negro de Dietr que se emparejan al de Carlos.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES CABALLEROS! ¡BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA!.-les grita Carlos, Dietr baja la ventanilla.

-¡Meiou deja de hacer el bobo y detén a Reiko!. -le responde este.

-¡Si cómo no! ¡A ver detenla tú! ¡Esa mujer molesta es pura dinamita!. -se excusa él.

-¡Espera! ¡Sólo condúcela al puerto! ¡Tengo una idea!. -grita del otro lado Zafiro. -¡Vamos, hazlo o de otra forma no parara hasta matarse!. -apremia Zafiro. -¿Crees poder llevarla hacia Port Phillip?.

-¡DEJAME ESO A MI AMIGO!. -sonríe Carlos y desaparece acelerando, pero al hacerlo, por la velocidad supersónica de su arranque desprende una tapa de alcantarilla que pasa y se lleva un espejo lateral del Ferrari de Diamante.

-¡Maldito japonés!. -ruge furiosos este, pero luego oye su radio.

-¡Dietr sígueme! ¡Esperaremos en el puerto y te contaré mi plan!. -mal de su agrado, Diamante enfila su auto a la dirección contraria, sabe que jamás podrá alcanzar a un monoplaza aun con su Enzo, así que se resigna. -le cobraré el espejo a Meiou ya que esto termine. -ruge antes de perderse por la calle.

**Centro de Convenciones Internacionales, Tokio, Japón.**

El impresionante y futurista edificio de la capital nipona, conocido como "Tokyo Big Sight", lucía aquella mañana decorado con enormes pancartas gigantes con la imagen de Keitaro Hino en cada una de las cuatro pirámides de cristal invertidas que caracterizaban el techo de este edificio, daban idea del tipo de evento que se llevaría a cabo; la recepción de agradecimiento que el nuevo gobernador electo de Tokio daba esa mañana para sus amigos, simpatizantes y votantes, luego de haberlo llevado a la gubernatura por una aplastante mayoría, este desayuno era la forma de darles las gracias. En la puerta el Staff de Seguridad de Keitaro Hino daba la bienvenida a invitados y prensa al desayuno masivo, personalidades de la política como el mismo primer ministro japonés y su esposa, así como el príncipe Naruito, eran el centro de atención de los medios en su acceso al lugar.

Dentro, en una sala especial del Centro de Convenciones decorada con exquisito gusto, Keitaro Hino y su equipo de asesores de imagen, jefe de guardaespaldas y colaboradores cercanos preparando todo para el triunfal ingreso del nuevo gobernador de Tokio en su celebración, en una sala mas apartada de ellos, están sentadas Kaolinet Hino y Chikane Yamada, ambas tomando té y conversando, vestidas con depurada elegancia. La esposa de Keitaro con un vestido verde malva anudado al cuello y la señora Yamada con uno color hueso estilo toga que se ajustaba bastante bien a su escultural cuerpo.

-Así que una vez más la bruja "LE FAY" consigue lo que quiere, así sea el mismo reino, pasando encima de quien deba de pasar. -dice con burla la mujer de cabello dorado tomando un sorbo de té.

-No me gustan tus burlas Chikane, porque de las dos tú eres la menos indicada para hablar de conseguir lo que quiero a costa de todo. -regresa esta la ironía.

-Tranquila, desde ahora serás la flamante esposa del nuevo gobernador de Tokio, así que el conservar la compostura será imprescindible. -reitera Yamada sonriendo.

-Tú tienes algo Chikane, no es usual verte sonreír así. -deduce su malévola cómplice.

-¿Y qué más debo tener? Sólo que parece que al fin la vida que se había gozado en ensañarse en mi contra en el pasado, luego de una larga lista de obstáculos, termina por premiarme, soy una mujer rica y poderosa, he llevado a cabo la venganza que juré a mis Padres quitando a cada uno de los que nos dañaron de mi camino, estoy libre del maldito fantasma de Rei Hino de mi vida y de la de los que amo. -dice mirando hacia el ventanal en que Kakyuu Hino del brazo de Nataku conversan animadamente. -y mi hermano está por casarse con una mujer digna de él que me dará rápidamente el heredero que continuará la dinastía Minowara, se puede decir que todas mis ambiciones están cumplidas ya.

-¿Y qué hay de los hijos de Tsukino y Chiba?... ¿Por qué no deshacerte de ellos como de la hija de la maldita sacerdotisa?. -cuestiona Kaolinet sin ocultar los celos que el recuerdo de Akane Hino aún le provocaba.

-En un inicio tenía pensado que fuera así, lo confieso, sin embargo las cosas han dado giros interesantes, ¿Por qué matar de un solo golpe a un cordero cuando puedes gozar degollándolo lentamente?. -cuestiona la mujer de ojos rojizos sonriendo con malevolencia, la misma sonrisa es copiada por el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Definitivamente Chikane, sigues siendo la misma mujer sádica y terrible que tu alter ego, en ocasiones como esta me pregunto quien domina en verdad tu personalidad, Chikane Yamada o la terrible "Corredora Fantasma".

-En ocasiones una y en ocasiones otra, es lo divertido del juego querida. -termina el té Yamada. -supongo que Kakyuu está feliz por el compromiso.

-Lo está, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz como estos días, antes de que convencieras a Nataku de comprometerse con ella, estaba algo deprimida, había intentado tocar ese tema con él y se habían peleado, tu hermano tardó tres días en buscarla, ella se moría por ir a pedirle perdón pero siguiendo tu consejo esperamos hasta que el la buscó, y fue para decirle que hoy anunciaba su compromiso, aún no se cómo lograste ese milagro. -asombrada Kaolinet.

-Tengo mis métodos. -responde Chikane. -además, Nataku está aún demasiado vulnerable y su debilidad más grande es su buen corazón, por eso te pedí esos datos de la enfermedad de tu hija en Francia. -responde Yamada. Kaolinet tose levemente, y deja la taza de té en la mesa, tampoco quiere decirle a su amiga que esos datos no eran del todo verdaderos.

-Pues gracias por todo Chikane, como madre y como amiga, te agradezco mucho. -da por terminado la señora Hino la conversación. En el ventanal, una radiante Kakyuu, vestida con un hermoso modelo en tonos violeta, y su hermoso cabello rojo rizado en un peinado alto hablaba.

-Papá está muy emocionado, dice que va a ser una hermosa boda y que él se encargará de que la policía de Tokio nos escolte desde la Iglesia hasta Villa Hino, ¿Te he dicho que mamá quiere que la recepción sea en casa? Además hablé con Gilbert Laurentis, él era el modista de mamá y mío en París, dice que no le alcanzarán seis meses para el diseño del vestido, se puso más feliz que un niño con juguete nuevo, además me preguntó si prefieres tu traje de algún color en especial porque… -sigue su interminable charla la enamorada chica. Nataku a su lado, vestido con traje blanco y camisa azul cielo mira por el ventanal como los rayos de sol dan de lleno en la bahía de Tokio, sus ojos dorados se clavan en el mar que brilla con el sol y sonríe recordando un día lejano y un momento muy diferente a este, un momento en que él era totalmente feliz…

…_El joven de cabello plateado con la camisa blanca desabotonada y el pantalón arremangado hasta las rodillas, corría por la arena persiguiendo a la chica de largo cabello ébano, que con un vaporoso vestido rojo y sin zapatos, también corría por la playa llevando en su mano un hilo del que pendía una cometa con forma de fénix rojo, el cual surcaba los cielos de aquel anaranjado atardecer en la Bahía de Tokio. La playa a esas horas de la tarde estaba ya muy vacía, los dos jóvenes eran los únicos que estaban allí. El chico se adelanta y alcanzando a la muchacha pasa sus musculosos brazos por la delgada cintura de ella, luego los dos caen riendo y rodando en la arena, Nataku abraza a la mujer que se haya arriba de él y acomoda un mechón de cabello negro tras su oreja antes de atrapar los labios rojos en un apasionado beso. Cuando los dos se separan, el chico sigue abrazándola con fuerza y ella oculta su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras las olas los mojan._

_-Nataku… creo que nos enredamos con el hilo. -comenta Rei al sentir sus piernas ceñidas._

_-Es cierto. -le responde él y los dos ríen. -¿Pero sabes algo Fénix?.. .no me disgustaría estar atado a ti por siempre. -dice el joven enlazando su fuerte mano con los dedos de la de ella._

_-Lo estamos ya, ¿recuerdas?. -le responde Rei mostrándole el anillo de bodas en su dedo anular. Nataku la besa en la frente._

_-No sabes cómo te amo Fénix, casa día que paso a tu lado compensa toda mi vida con la felicidad que me das, estoy completo, no puedo pedir nada más que estar así siempre._

_-También te amo Nataku, muchísimo. -responde ella abrazándose más del musculoso pecho de su marido. -fue un lindo detalle lo del cometa, no sé como conseguiste uno de fénix, pero me he divertido como hace años no lo hacía. -luego ella suspira hondo. -¿Sabes algo?... a veces creo que tanta felicidad no puede ser real, que algo pasará en cualquier momento y terminará esta vida perfecta._

_-No digas eso Fénix, ¿Qué puede pasar?. -la calma él._

_-No sé… mientras Serena no esté a nuestro lado de nuevo y yo no me deshaga de la sombra de esa mujer malvada, no podré dejar de sentir esa presión en mi alma. -responde la chica. Nataku toma su barbilla y la mira directo a los ojos._

_-Nada malo va a pasar Fénix, ahora ya no estás sola, sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos ¿De acuerdo? Nuestra felicidad será eterna._

_-La eternidad no existe Nataku. -replica ella, pero su esposo la besa en los labios con pasión que no tarda en responder._

_-¿Entonces como le llamas esto Fénix?. -acaba él cuando se separan, Rei ríe._

_-Buenos argumentos Yamada san. -replica ella. Luego Nataku se sienta en la arena con Rei en sus brazos y se quedan mirando la puesta de sol abrazados mientras las olas del mar mojan sus cuerpos, tan unidos como sus almas."_

-…Yo en lo personal creo que el color gris claro se vería fabuloso en ti, se lo dije a Gilbert y me pidió que fuéramos en persona a Lyon para hacer los diseños especiales para nosotros, en cuanto a las fotografías me gustaría que nos hicieran un estudio profesional que… -Kakyuu calla al notar que su prometido tiene la mirada perdida en la nada y esboza una sonrisa extraña, tan cargada de ensueño como jamás la mostraba con ella. Entonces la maldita punzada de los celos hace presa de ella, siempre que Nataku se quedaba en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos o mirando a la nada, se sentía amenazada por el fantasma maldito de "Ella". Furiosa, la chica pelirroja presiona sus manos una con otra y lo llama de regreso al mundo. -¡Nataku!... ¿Me estabas escuchando?. -reclama ella. El chico la mira con desencanto, como aquel que acaba de despertar de un hermoso sueño y se percata de una abrumadora realidad.

-Si yo… yo… -balbucea confundido. -Kakyuu, yo creo que es mejor si tú te ocupas de todos los detalles, quizá tu madre o mi hermana que está emocionada como nunca, te puedan ayudar, yo no me siento con ánimos de nada. -desganado responde él. La pelirroja frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

-Debí suponerlo, no te interesa, ¡Es nuestra boda y no te interesa!. -finge molestia.

-No es eso, es sólo que tengo demasiadas cosas que atender, el trabajo, ya sabes, así que es mejor que te ocupes tú. -la acaricia Nataku en la mejilla, ella se abraza de él con fuerza y el chico tarda un poco en corresponder al abrazo.

-Te entiendo perfectamente amor, es solo que en momentos me da miedo que me dejes, que esto no sea verdad, si yo te pierdo… ¡Me moriría!. -solloza Kakyuu. Nataku pasa su mano cariñoso por el cabello rojo de ella recordando el archivo psicológico que su hermana le mostró.

-Tranquila, eso no pasará jamás. -asiente él besando la cabeza de Kakyuu. -estamos prometidos y en noviembre nos vamos a casar, verás que pondré todo de mi parte por que seas feliz, te lo prometo. -asiente él, Kakyuu lo mira sonriente y lo besa en los labios aunque Nataku con los ojos muy abiertos no logra responder al beso.

-Chicos, chicos, aguarden a estar oficialmente prometidos. -dice a sus espaldas un muy feliz Keitaro Hino, Kakyuu sonrojada se separa de Nataku.

-Hino sama yo…-confundido el chico.

-No te disculpes muchacho, después de todo ya eres de la familia, así que estas cosas se pueden pasar por alto… vamos, toma del brazo a su futura esposa y vamos que ya comienza el evento, anunciaré su compromiso a la prensa hoy. -termina Keitaro palmeando la espalda de Nataku y saliendo de la sala de espera junto con los dos chicos, seguidos de Kaolinet y Chikane quienes siguen en animada charla. Nataku suspira hondo cuando del brazo de la chica pelirroja se acerca a la sala del desayuno y entra en el salón principal.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo…? -son sus últimas palabras, dichas en silencio, casi imperceptibles, antes de que las luces de flashes lo fotografíen del brazo de la hija del gobernador electo de Tokio.

**Melbourne Australia…**

-¡UNIDAD AEREA AQUÍ P123, ESTAMO UBICADOS A FRENTE A LA ESTACION, CHARLIE 4 SE NOS HA UNIDO, ASÍ COMO LAS PATRULLAS ESPECIALES, FORMAREMOS UN BLOQUEO EN EL ENTRONQUE CON TULLAMARINE!

-¡P12 A UNIDAD AEREA, HEMOS BLOQUEADO LOS CRUCES DE SPENCER CON COLLINS, LA UNIDAD 89 HA LEVANTADO UNO EN FLINDERS PARA LLEVARLOS A LA AUTOPISTA TULLAMARINE! -Responde la voz. Seis patrullas Lotus Exige amarillo con negro con grandes sirenas pasan a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Han recibido la notificación y son parte de las fuerzas especiales de Melbourne para casos de persecución extrema. Una camioneta con el logotipo de un canal televisivo se haya estacionada cerca de allí, en un restaurante cerca de la zona, tienen sintonizado el canal de noticias.

-_Y ahora con Robert Mackenzie con el reporte de que unos corredores tomaron como circuito las calles del centro, vamos contigo Robert. _-decía el locutor en la TV.

-_Gracias Peter, pues como veras efectivamente son dos autos corriendo, pero no me vas a creer que tipo de auto son… son autos de carreras, al parecer estos tipos se adelantaron a la F1 y quisieron probar, mientras podemos ver que la policía ha hecho un trabajo excelente al bloquear los cruces por donde creen pasarán. -_decía un reportero mientras las imágenes aéreas mostraban a los dos autos doblaron en Flinders. -¡!_esto es increíble, fuera de serie. _-fue cuando vieron a ambos autos colocarse a la par. -_pareciera que son expertos en esto, fácilmente deben de ir a unos 200km o 230km por que las pocas patrullas que se aventuran a perseguirlos son fácilmente sobrepasadas._

-_Robert ¿cuántas patrullas están involucradas?_

-_Unas… 10… no unas 15 ¡si 15 patrullas especiales y una unidad aérea! mas los demás helicópteros de nuestras cadenas hermanas, sin embargo… _-intempestivamente la transmisión cesó. En el restaurante en que todos estaban mirando impactados la noticia, silban en desaprobación, uno de los meseros se acerca al canal y trata de sintonizar mejor pero no lo logra. A fuera, dos motocicletas Ducatti negras han pasado al lado del camarógrafo que transmitía arrancándole la cámara.

-¡Hey, ¿qué les pasa!?. -ruge el reportero al ver como uno de los conductores con casco negro desconecta los cables de la cámara y lanzándola al suelo se aleja junto con su compañero. -¡Esto es sabotaje informativo! ¡Los denunciaremos por obstruir la libertad de expresión!. -amenaza a las motos negras que se alejan a toda velocidad.

-Pet, aquí Rubeus, nos deshicimos de unos curiosos en Spencer y Collins, parece que van hacia el puerto, seguiremos por allí, tengan cuidado, hay 15 Lotus Amarillas para bloquearlos.

-_Información recibida, nosotras saldremos en el entronque con Tullamarine para quitarles de encima a los Exige, cambio y fuera_. -responde la chica.

El monoplaza blanco con azul pasa por la carretera circunvalación occidental de la ciudad australiana a una velocidad terrible, la mujer dentro del auto ha perdido todos los límites, sus ojos morados pendientes en la enorme autopista que tiene a aquellas horas muy poco tráfico, y el auto de carreras la atraviesa como bólido. Los autos que van en dirección contraria solamente escuchan el sonido supersónico del monoplaza y se quedan desconcertados por aquel bólido blanco que cruza la calle. Un túnel vehicular se deja ver delante de ella mientras pasa esquivando a los pocos vehículos que quedan. Tras ella, el chico japonés en el auto verde con rojo de Ferrari la sigue de cerca.

-¡Maldita sea Itoko san! si así conduces un monoplaza con tacones, no quiero pensar como lo conducirías normalmente. -se queja Carlos. -bien, veamos cómo te llevo a la trampa gatita… - justo en ese momento escucha tras de sí un sonido singular y mira por el espejo lateral del auto las luces parpadeantes que salen por las vías alternas y se van unificando en la autopista circunvalación occidental. -¡Qué demonios! ¡Lo que nos faltaba!. -se molesta Carlos, pero luego sonríe. -no no, cálmate Meiou, concéntrate en alcanzar a la niña maleducada, esas tortugas jamás alcanzarán a un monoplaza. -sonríe el chico y acelera el auto. Rei ha entrado ya al túnel vehicular en que sólo una lejana minivan verde pasa.

-¡Sabía que eras un maldito traidor Nataku Yamada! ¡Lo sabía y aun así creí en ti!... -dice la joven de cabello negro dentro del auto azul, y al ver la mancha negra del la minivan frunce el ceño y se prepara a rebasarla.

Dentro de la camioneta una mujer rubia conduce tranquilamente mientras cambia la música en su reproductor, en el asiento trasero dos gemelos rubios con el cinturón de seguridad juegan en una PSP un juego de carreras.

-¡Willy hiciste trampa! ¡Yo gané!. -le jala uno de ellos el aparato al otro.

-¡No es mi turno! ¡Me toca conducir en el circuito de Mónaco!.-se queja el otro y los dos forcejean.

-¡Willy, Tony! ¡Dejen ese juego o me harán chocar! ¡Basta! ¡Eso de las carreras es solo ficción!. -desesperada la señora mirando atrás.

-Mami, estamos aburridos. -se quejan a coro cruzando los brazos.

-¡No es mi problema así que siéntense y…-pero la mujer no termina la frase porque justo en ese momento el bólido azul pasa al lado de la minivan, los dos niños se miran uno a otro.

-¡WOW!. -dicen a coro, la señora que no sabe bien qué cosa pasó a su lado, mira adelante para ver como se pierde el monoplaza de carreras en lo que queda de la autopista.

-¿Qué fue eso?. -exclamó la mujer, pero antes de que se repusiera del susto, otro bólido rojo pasó del lado derecho a ella.

-¡DOBLE WOW! -dijeron detrás los gemelos al ver el otro F1, y en unos segundos más, las patrullas de policía amarillas a toda velocidad con las sirenas encendidas, mientras los niños en el asiento trasero aplauden emocionados y la pobre madre no sabe bien si lo que pasó a su lado fue real o una alucinación.

Los dos autos de carreras han salido ya del túnel vehicular. El azul va por mucho mas delante que el de Carlos y está por tomar un entronque con la autopista Tullamarine, enfilándose directo al los muelles, Carlos lee al pasar un enorme letrero que anuncia "Bahía de Port Phillip" Dentro del monoplaza de Ferrari, Carlos ve por los espejos que tipo de patrullas lo persiguen.

-¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!? ¡NADIE ME DIJO QUE LA POLICIA AUSTALIANA TENIA PATRULLAS LOTUS EXIGE! -grita aterrado al entender el problema. Ahora va muy cerca del auto de Rei y se pone a la par de este. -¡¡ITOKO SAN!! ¡¡NOS SIGUE LA POLICIA! ¡PARA JUEGO Y BROMA YA ESTUVO BIEN! ¡DETENTE!. -le grita él. Rei lo mira furiosa.

-¡Nadie te metió en esto Meiou! ¡Vete!. -lo corre ella gritando.

-¡Oye! ¡Si nos detiene la justicia te van a meter a la cárcel, eso si no acabas estrellada en cualquier crucero y terminas hecha puré! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Matarte?!.-le grita desesperado el chico.

-¡Justamente! ¡Así que apártate de mi camino!. -le responde ella y deliberadamente recorre el monoplaza empujando el de Carlos a la derecha y obligándolo a subir en una plataforma verde destinada al tranvía que circula por Melbourne. El chico siente el cambio de terreno y debe hacer uso de todo su control del vehículo para no volcarse y termina haciendo un derrape en "U" a media calle.

-¡Maldita sea!. -ruge Carlos ante el retraso de que ha sido objeto, las Lotus amarillas lo alcanzan y un oficial le hace señal de que se detenga. -¡Mierda!. -se queja Carlos, pero en ese momento un Audi rojo, un Corvette amarillo y un McLaren negro se interponen entre Carlos y las Exige, provocando que estas frenen de improviso entre rechinidos estridentes, alguien baja el vidrio del Audi.

-¡CHARLIE VETE YA! ¡NOSOTAS NOS ENCARGAMOS!. -le grita Karmesite.

-¡Buen momento para refuerzos! ¡Gracias lindas!. -se despide Meiou acelerando el monoplaza de y se pierde otra vez por la calle pero al retomar el camino unos reflectores rojos que alumbran el asfalto lo ciegan un poco, cuando escucha el sonido de unas hélices arriba de él.

-¡¡ESTA ES LA POLICÍA DE MELBOURNE!!! ¡¡¡VEHÍCULO DESCONOCIDO, DETÉNGASE, POR SU PROPIO BIEN!!! ¡¡¡NO LO REPETIREMOS DOS VECES!!! -dice alguien por el altavoz.

-Vamos mal en peor. -comentó Meiou. Su instinto combinado con el entrenamiento shinto le dio una leve visión de lo que había adelante, otras Lotus en bloqueo lineal frente a la autopista y el bólido azul que iba directo a ellas. -que rápido actuaron ahora los Canguros…¿Te vas a detener Itoko san? ¿o los vas a desafiar?. -Rei vio el bloqueo y apenas hizo una mueca de molestia, bajó la velocidad para virar, Meiou le seguía. -en verdad tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¡¡¡DETÉNGANSE!!!. -gritó por otro altavoz otro oficial afuera del Lotus amarillo, sudando frío, delante de él dos autos de F1 se dirigían a las seis patrullas apostadas en línea delante de ellos, era su última opción, si no se detenían con eso, no sabía con qué lo harían.

-Señor, ¿Se detendrán?. -le pregunta otro oficial a su superior con la mano sobre su arma temblando.

-Tienen que hacerlo McKenzie, tienen que…. -casi reza el oficial al mando.

-AQUÍ PERSEGUIDOR 2 A UNIDAD AEREA NOS DIRIGIMOS AL CRUCE CON LA M1.

-10-4 -recibió el piloto. -¡ES IMPERATIVO DETENERLOS AHÍ!. -el helicóptero viraba observando la persecución, dentro del monoplaza azul, la mujer de ojos morados mira la barricadas de patrullas.

-No interfieran. -dijo en susurro Rei justo cuando su aurea roja se volvió negra al ver a las patrullas Lotus delante de ella.

-Ahora sé por lo que pasó Tsukino… ¡pero que estoy diciendo!. -aceleró Carlos mientras unos relámpagos rodearon al auto. Los oficiales del Lotus que apuntaban con sus armas impidiendo el paso hacia la autopista portuaria, se quedaron atónitos ante eso, el camino proporcionaba una gran subida y el monoplaza de Rei con la velocidad que llevaba iba a… -¡O no Rei! ¡No lo hagas!. -adivinó Carlos lo que ella haría.

-¡Ya no importa nada!… -decía Rei a si misma mientras se acercaba a la hilera de patrullas amarillas, y tal como predijo Carlos, la velocidad en la elevación de la carretera proporcionó al monoplaza un impulso tal que este salió volando por encima de las Exige amarillas. Los oficiales australianos se quedaron mirando arriba de ellos como el automóvil volaba y caía delante en el entronque con Tullamarine, desapareciendo a todo correr.

-¿Eso fue real capitán?. -cuestiona el oficial a su superior, pero justo en ese momento otra sombra arriba de ellos y el sonido de algo que cae los hace mirar al otro monoplaza verde con rojo que emuló la maniobra cayendo a sus espaldas.

-Lo fue McKenzie. -responde este y toma el radio. -AQUÍ FUERZAS ESPECIALES Z 34, LOS SOSPECHOSOS ESTAN AVANZANDO POR MONTAGUE STREET, HACIA TULLAMARINE, YA NO TENEMOS UNIDADES PARA BLOQUEO, NOS HAN REBASADO, SOLO QUEDAN LAS UNIDADES AEREAS, CEDEMOS RESPONSABILIDAD DE DETENERLOS, CAMBIO. -renuncia el oficial

-AQUÍ UNIDAD 10-4, HEMOS VISTO TODO, SIGUEN POR MONTAGUE Y HAN SUPERADO EL BLOQUEO DE KERFERD, ES SOPRENDENTE QUE AL PASAR POR AHÍ NO SE HAYAN MATADO. -dijo sorprendido el piloto al haber visto volar por los aires a los dos monoplaza a esa velocidad y continuó la persecución de los autos, que ya habían entrado a la zona del muelle.

-Bien, esperemos funcione la idea de Sepphir, porque de otra forma Rei es capaz de lanzarse al mar. -aprieta los puños Carlos en el volante. -pero dejando de lado las circunstancias y la salsa de tomate, ¡¡¡QUE CARRERA!!!!. -sonríe sin poderlo evitar el japonés.

**Centro de Convenciones Internacionales, Tokio, Japón.**

El público, los invitados especiales y la prensa aplaudían eufóricamente el fin de discurso de Keitaro Hino. Algunos se pusieron de pié para mostrar el apoyo al político, entre ellos Kakyuu y Nataku, ésta emocionada, y el chico a su lado distraído y ausente.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, les garantizo a todos que mi administración sabrá hacer honor a su confianza, y Tokio vivirá un periodo de transformación profunda con miras a ser la Prefectura más Próspera, segura y vanguardista de Kanto. -acaba Keitaro en el estrado arrancando muchos más vítores y aplausos. Luego los calma con sus manos en alto y el silencio llena el lugar. -además de mi gratitud enorme y el compromiso que adquiero con ustedes, en deferencia a su apoyo, he querido reservar este momento para hacer un anuncio que particularmente me hace muy feliz. -dice mirando hacia atrás a su hija y a Nataku y alargando la mano a Kakyuu la llana a su lado pasando su brazo por el hombro de ella. -esta mañana, delante de todo Japón, anuncio el compromiso matrimonial de mi hija, con el joven Nataku Yamada, caballero intachable y distinguido que me ha hecho el honor en solicitar su mano. -Keitaro alarga su otra mano y llama a Nataku. Este acude y el gobernador une las manos de él y su hija. -como la vida de estos jóvenes que se aman, el futuro de Tokio estará lleno de parabienes para todos… ¡Felicidades!. -dice el político. Kakyuu se abraza de Nataku mientras los flashes y los aplausos aturden un poco al ya confundido chico, quien no puede darse cuenta de en qué momento la pelirroja lo besa.

-Creo querida que podemos decir con toda tranquilidad "Misión Cumplida". -dice sonriente Kaolinet a Chikane y las dos sonríen con complicidad solo evidente para ellas.

**Melbourne Australia.**

El monoplaza de Rei avanza ya por "Port Phillip" ha rebasado la zona comercial de embarcadero y se dirige a la industrial, llena de maquinaria de carga y enorme grúas.

-Estás donde debes estar niña maleducada, ahora veamos que tienen preparado los chicos maravilla, porque yo ya no puedo hacer más. -dijo Carlos arriba del Ferrari.

El auto de Rei viró esquivando una enorme draga mecánica y delante de ella solo quedaba un camino hacia el muelle, y luego el agua del mar. Los ojos morados llorosos indicaban que había perdido ya todos los límites, y estaba propensa a cualquier locura. Fue en ese momento que Carlos miró su velocímetro que descendía rápidamente.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS! -notó que le faltaba combustible. -¡MIERDA! ¡JUSTO AHORA!. -se queja al ver como el monoplaza se va quedando parado antes de entrar al muelle, sacado humo por todos lados y saliendo de este patea la llanta delantera molesto y luego corre con todas sus fuerzas. -¡¡¡ITOKO SAN!!!. -grita desesperado al notar que ya no la puede seguir y ella va directo al agua del mar. -Gran Kami… detenla… -ora Meiou asustado. Justo en ese momento, al final del muelle surge el Pagani Zonda gris y el Ferrari Enzo negro que se colocan en "V" Dietr y Sepphir salen del auto y se colocan delante viendo como el monoplaza azul está muy cerca.

-¿Va a detenerse cierto hermano?. -duda Diamante.

-Tiene que hacerlo…. -responde el médico de cabello azul suspirado. -aunque a mí no me importaría morir por ella. -desafiante.

-Ni a mí, entonces, intentémoslo… ¡¡REIKO!! ¡¡DETENTE!!. -grita Diamante moviendo los brazos en alto, Zafiro se coloca al lado de su hermano.

-¡Ginny! ¡Basta ya!. -hace eco con sus manos Zafiro. Rei mira entre las lágrimas y su ofuscación a los dos chicos delante de ella al final del muelle, y de pronto una luz terrible se hace presente en su cerebro, y sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa y la cordura vence a la ira.

-¡Gran Kami! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?. -se cuestiona ella ante el terrible hecho de tener delante a los dos hombres que a riesgo de sus vidas le cierra el paso, entonces gira el volante tratando de evitar la inminente coalición, pero la velocidad es tremenda y la fuerza que ella debe imprimir al volante para hacer el giro es demasiada, el rechinido de las llantas en el asfalto es terrible. Zafiro y Diamante cierran los ojos ante la proximidad del monoplaza, el cual vira derrapando muy cerca de los dos chicos y sus autos, dejando una marca en el suelo y mucho humo. Diamante ha cerrado los ojos mientras su corazón late acelerado al notar el peligro, cuando los abre puede ver que al fin el monoplaza se ha detenido a pocos centímetros de ellos, entonces respira mejor recargándose en el capo de su auto.

-¡Ginny!. -corre Zafiro hacia el monoplaza. Dentro de este, Rei se ha quedado con las manos aferradas al volante, la mirada perdida, llorosa y con el rostro lleno de perlas de sudor. Su peinado deshecho con el cabello ahora castaño cayendo en mechones sobre su cara. -¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?. -aterrado el médico. Carlos al ver que todo terminó se deja caer en el suelo agotado por su carrera, ya no tiene fuerzas para llegar más adelante.

-Gran Kami… si no fuera un chico sano ya me habría muerto. -termina él agitadamente. -bendito sea Sergei, el entrenador del demonio, por mi preparación física. -dice Carlos tendido en el suelo, hasta que ve como una limousine blanca pasa a su lado y se detiene carca del monoplaza azul. Yuuto baja de esta y abre la puerta a su jefe. Artemis, apoyado en su bastón se encamina al lugar en que los hermanos Schwarzmond ayudan bajar a Rei. Diamante la toma en sus brazos y camina hacia la limousine.

-¡"Thunder"!... qué bueno que llegas, hay que pedir una ambulancia, Ginny no está del todo bien. -comenta Sepphir asustado al llegar allí, Diamante con la joven japonesa abrazada llega a su lado, pero el millonario no comenta nada, ni hace señal de haber entendido, sino que se queda mirando duramente a la chica. -¿"Thunder"? ¿No nos escuchaste?.

-Los escuché perfectamente Sepphir, es sólo que no pediré ninguna ambulancia para mi hija. -duramente él.

-¿Thunder?... ¿Qué te pasa?. -asustado Diamante.

-Bájala. -dice con voz dura Artemis.

-¿Qué dices?... ¡Ella no está bien!. -se niega Diamante, hasta que Artemis pone la punta de su bastón en el cuello del piloto de cabello plata y lo mira con furia que lo aterra.

-¡Dije que la bajes ahora!. -amenaza Artemis. Los dos chicos asustados de la terrible voz y aspecto de Artemis, cruzan sus miradas e instintivamente obedecen. Diamante baja a Rei quien se apoya con debilidad en el suelo con la vista baja delante de Artemis. -¡Ahora váyanse! ¡YA!. -grita el millonario con fiereza. Zafiro jala a Diamante quien tarda en obedecer hasta sus autos, y subiendo en el "King Arthur" y el "Mordred" se alejan del puerto. el helicóptero que llega al lugar sobrevuela la zona y alumbra con su reflector el lugar, alargando las sombras de Artemis y de Rei, hasta que el piloto recibe una notificación.

-CENTAL A UNIDAD AEREA 10-4, RETÍRESE DEL LUGAR DEL PERCANCE AHORA, CAMBIO.

-¿Central? ¿Escuchamos bien? ¿No era prioridad detenerlos?. -cuestiona el piloto del helicóptero.

-LO ERA, PERO RECIBIMOS ORDEN DIRECTA DEL ALCALDE DE MELBOURNE DE ABANDONAR EL CASO, REPITO, ORDEN EXPRESA DEL ALCALDE DE ABORTAR MISIÓN Y VOLVER A LA BASE, CAMBIO. -el piloto y los dos policías que van dentro se miran perplejos… ¿Qué clase de gente sería esa que hasta el Alcalde en persona protegía?... sin decir más el helicóptero vira y se aleja del "Port Phillip"

Artemis mira a la mujer de vestido rosa que con el peinado deshecho y descalza mantiene la vista baja delante de él, Rei da unos pasos adelante y al fin levanta su mirada llorosa hacia el hombre de traje blanco.

-Ar… balbucea sin mirarlo ella y la palabra muere en su boca seca. -Artemis sama… yo… yo… -pero no puede terminar porque una terrible bofetada resuena en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Eso fue por poner en riesgo tu vida de forma estúpida!. -ruge con voz llena de furia Artemis. Rei levanta la vista con los ojos llorosos y la mejilla enrojecida incrédula de que el hombre de cabello blanco frente a ella, quien siempre se había portado con sumo cuidado, amor, respeto y sólo había tenido atenciones para con ella fuese el mismo que estaba delante de ella ahora, pero antes de que pueda responderle otra vez, resuena otra bofetada en su otra mejilla que la toma por sorpresa. -¡Y esto fue por poner en riesgo la vida de cientos de personas!. -reclama con ira el millonario, Rei se sujeta la otra mejilla, un hilo de sangre sale de su labio reventado.

-Artemis sama… -dice ella logrando al fin articular palabra entre sollozos y las lágrimas caen por sus ojos morados.

-¡Con que maldito derecho has hecho esta locura Rei!. -le grita tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola con fuerza el hombre de cabello blanco. -¿Es que acaso no valoras todo lo que los que te amamos hemos hecho por ti?... Las chicas, Sepphir y Dietr, Meiou… Yo… -reclama este. Rei llora abundantemente. -¡No tienes excusa alguna para tu comportamiento soberbio y arrogante de hoy!... no puedo creerlo de ti, simplemente no puedo, antes estaba tan orgulloso de mi hija, me habías hecho sentir el padre más feliz sobre la tierra, pensaba que eras una mujer madura, fuerte e inteligente capaz de controlar sus emociones, y ahora, estoy decepcionado de ti Rei… -duramente Artemis la suelta de los hombros y la chica se derrumba en el suelo de rodillas llorando, el millonario baja la vista abatido.

-¡Perdóname Artemis sama!. -balbucea ella una disculpa. Carlos ha llegado caminando hasta el puerto y se acerca a la limousine blanca intrigado por ver a Rei llorando de rodillas y a Artemis a su lado, hasta que Yuuto sale a su encuentro.

-Joven Meiou, si me permite, es mejor que no intervenga, es cosa entre Padre e hija. -aconseja este y abre la puerta del automóvil. -mejor entremos y esperemos que terminen. -propone este.

-Sólo si tienes algo de beber, que me muero de sed. -asiente el chico entrando en el lujoso auto.

Fuera, Artemis sigue mirando consternado a la chica que de rodillas llora, su rostro antes duro y terrible se suaviza al mirarla abatida, y entonces el buen hombre se hinca al lado de ella y tomando su barbilla con su mano levanta el rostro compungido de la joven.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Reiko?. -le pregunta Artemis.

-Yo… alguien en la fiesta… alguien de Japón que me conocía me dijo algo sobre Nataku, me dijo que él se va a casar, no sé bien qué me pasó, un dolor terrible aquí. -confiesa señalando su corazón. -y después un deseo enorme de sacar todo ese dolor y toda esa ira de alguna forma.

-Pero hija, tú me dijiste que ya te habías olvidado de tu esposo, que ya no sentías nada por él y que eras consciente de que te había traicionado, engañado, utilizando. -reclama Artemis.

-Lo dije… pero las palabras de Owen fueron tan terribles, fue como abrir de tajo una vieja herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar, y el dolor fue horrible, no fui capaz de manejarlo, sentía que necesitaba una vía de escape, y entonces vi el auto, y no pensé nada más, al conducir a esa velocidad, al rebasar todo, al sentir que no había obstáculos, yo me sentía…

-Aliviada. -completa Artemis, ella lo mira sin comprender como es que él es capaz de entender su sentimiento, el hombre delante de ella saca del bolso interno de su saco un pañuelo y seca las lágrimas de Rei limpiando el hilo de sangre que sale de su labio. -te comprendo, una vez me sentí igual.

-¿Tú?. -pregunta la joven.

-Si Reiko, yo. Hace muchos años, luego de una discusión con Audrey, mi esposa, ella no quería que yo siguiera en el mundo de la velocidad, me había pedido que me retirara, me dijo que había esperado ya cinco años a que yo me volviera el mejor piloto del mundo, y que ahora que lo era me retirara y nos dedicáramos a formar una familia… íbamos discutiendo en el camino de regreso a casa luego de una cena de la Federación de Automovilismo, y… entonces me dejé llevar por la ira, me hizo rabiar tanto que Audrey me quisiera cortar las alas, que hice lo mismo que tú y comencé a correr sin freno, a acelerar, a tomar curvas de forma suicida. Ella iba en el asiento de al lado y me decía que me tranquilizara, estaba aterrada… yo insistía que hasta que ella dejara su actitud controladora y accediera a que yo siguiera en la F1 iba a bajar la velocidad, hasta que en una curva, un tráiler nos cerró el paso y… -la voz de Artemis se quiebra en este punto. -lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en el hospital, herido y con mi pierna vendada, me había tenido que hacer una operación para reconstruirla porque había quedado prensada, y cuando pregunté por Audrey… ella… estaba en coma, tenía muerte cerebral por mi culpa… ¡Por mi culpa! ¿¡Entiendes eso!? ¡Por no haber sido capaz de controlar mis emociones y jugar con la velocidad acabé con su vida y con la mía y me volví el inválido inútil que soy ahora!.-exclama furioso Artemis tomando su bastón del suelo y lanzándolo lejos. Rei lo mira conmovida de aquellas revelaciones y solo puede abrazarlo con fuerza, el hombre corresponde al abrazo llorando en el hombro de la chica.

-Artemis… yo no sabía, no tenía idea…. -balbucea Rei. Artemis se separa de ella y aún hincados la toma de las manos.

-¿Ahora entiendes Reiko por qué te lo digo?... una vez hace más de un año, transgrediste la primera regla que te enseñó tu tía Serenity para conducir, perdiste el control de tus emociones en una carrera, porque ese día en Tokio, la "Corredora Fantasma" no te venció porque era mejor que tú, ya eras una clase "S" entonces, te venció porque encontró tu debilidad, trastornar tu equilibrio shinto, y entonces casi te cuesta la vida. Pensé que luego de todo lo que pasaste para recuperarte eso te habría enseñado que nada es más importante para un corredor que su estabilidad emocional… Tienes que aprenderlo ahora Rei, porque de otra forma regresarás y Japón y ella te podrá vencer de nuevo con facilidad, y no quiero eso, antes que permitir que suceda de nuevo, cancelo todo esto de la "World League" y nos olvidamos de "Camelot Gruppe" , porque no estoy dispuesto a financiar el arma que acabe con tu vida. -dice con seriedad Artemis. -necesito una respuesta y la necesito ahora, si seguirás siendo una chica estúpida e inmadura que se derrumba a la primer impresión, entonces ¿para qué seguir con esto?.-ella se levanta en ese momento del suelo y ayuda a levantarse a Artemis.

-Artemis sama, te prometo que no ocurrirá otra vez, tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, esta noche me di cuenta de mis debilidades, pero no ocurrirá de nuevo, una vez tía Serenity me dijo "Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte" y creo que yo no estaba actuando con esa máxima y me dejé llevar. Enfrentaré todas las consecuencias de esto delante de los chicos, de ti, de las autoridades de Melbourne y de la Federación, y jamás dejaré que en el futuro algo interfiera con mi estabilidad. -promete la chica con decisión, Artemis sonríe. -aunque entenderé si en delante ya no deseas que te llame Padre, perdóname por haberte decepcionado. -termina Rei, pero no puede seguir porque Artemis la abraza de nuevo.

-No digas eso otra vez Reiko, jamás, tu eres mi hija y nadie podrá decir lo contrario, desde que entraste a mi vida me has hecho sentir vivo, feliz y con ganas de hacer cosas que antes jamás habría retomado, haz traído luz a mi vida Reiko, y no quiero que nunca dejes de llamarme Padre, ¿Lo prometes?. -cuestiona el millonario.

-Lo prometo, y te juro llevar con honor el apellido que me has dado y jamás defraudar de nuevo tu confianza… Padre. -dice ella, Artemis sonríe. Rei camina por el muelle hasta el lugar en que él ha tirado su bastón y se lo alarga, los dos se acercan a la limousine, Yuuto que los espera abre la puerta.

-Señor... señorita, me alegra que hayan arreglado sus diferencias. -dice Yuuto.

-Gracias Yuuto, por todo. -le dice Rei y acercándose a él le da un beso en la mejilla que hace sonreír al anciano.

-No las de señorita, yo haría todo por la familia Hasegawa, y ahora, Usted es la esperanza de esta familia. –sonríe nuevamente este.

-Procuraré que esa esperanza sea verdadera. -promete Rei y luego entra en el auto junto con Artemis. Dentro, tendido en el asiento, se encuentra Carlos dormido profundamente en una posición totalmente desordenada, todo lleno de salsa de tomate y roncando a todo pulmón.

-Me tomé la libertad de recoger al joven Meiou, tomó una botella de agua mineral, pero en cuanto me descuidé un poco se quedó dormido. -se excusa Yuuto ya entrando en la cabina de conducción.

-Cierto, me olvidé de él, creo que tuvo un día pesado. -responde Rei.

-Todos lo tuvimos hija, ahora lo único que debemos hace es dormir, que mañana tendremos muchas cosas que enfrentar, no saldrá muy barato tu pequeño exabrupto, además de la multa económica del Ayuntamiento de Melbourne, y del de la Federación, enfrentaremos una penalización en las carreras, todos los pilotos de la escudería saldrán posicionados en el lugar 20.-informa Artemis, Rei baja la vista.

-Entiendo, ahora Sepphir, Le Blanc y Meiou tendrán que pagar por mi irresponsabilidad… lo siento. -dice ella mientras la limousine blanca avanza por las calles de Melbourne de regreso al hotel.

-Los problemas Reiko, son para ocuparse de ellos, no para preocuparse por ellos, tienes aún tres días para pensar qué haremos para solucionarlo. -anima Artemis. -la ventaja de ser Hasegawa, es que nosotros crecemos con los retos, así que, hazme sentir orgulloso. -termina el millonario.

-Lo haré Padre -sonríe la chica mientras en el asiento de al frente un gran ronquido de Meiou arranca risas de Artemis y Rei…

**Tokio, Japón.**

El Porsche negro se detiene afuera de la residencia Tsukino y de este baja el joven vestido con uniforme de la fuerza aérea japonesa. Tomando su llave abre la puerta y entra en la casa con un gran ramo de rosas y un oso de peluche. Luna que está en la sala encendiendo el fuego lo mira llegar.

-¡Joven Darien! Que sorpresa, lo esperábamos hasta el Lunes. -dice ella, Darien se acerca y besa en la mejilla a la señora.

-Así era Luna, pero conseguí que adelantaran mi licencia… ¿Dónde está Serena y mi hija?.

-Salieron a pasar el día en la residencia Aino, el señor Ciel y la Señora Setsuna vinieron por ellas en la mañana, también la señorita Minako, ella está muy cambiada, ahora parece en verdad toda una dama, y su bebé es muy simpático, la señora Serena ha estado allí todo el día, el señor Ciel llamó hace media hora y dijo que él las traería a casa porque cenarán allá.

-Ya veo. -termina Darien. -Luna, vengo molido del viaje desde el aeródromo, ¿te molestaría prepararme algo de cenar? Cuando estoy en servicio extraño mucho tu rica comida, la de la base jamás se comparará a la tuya. -elogia Darien, ella sonríe.

-Espere aquí y verá que cena mas deliciosa preparo. -sonríe Luna y se aleja hacia la cocina. Darien entonces deja las flores en un florero al centro de la mesa y también el muñeco de peluche, luego se desabotona el saco y se sienta en un banco pequeño frente al fuego de la chimenea; sus ojos azules se levantan hacia los retratos de sus tías y su madre arriba de esta, y se queda mirando el rostro hermoso de Hiroko Chiba, tal como él la recordaba en sus memorias de niño, y una extraña melancolía se plasma en los rasgos atractivos del joven piloto. Mira hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que Luna no lo vea y de su saco extrae un sobre cerrado con el logotipo de unos laboratorios muy reconocidos en Japón.

-Se que dije que no lo haría Madre, lo prometí, pero no puedo más… debo saber… -dice suspirando hondo. Después se decide al fin y rasga el papel sacando la hoja doblada en que sus ojos se posan un momento, las luces rojas y naranjas del fuego de la chimenea confieren a su rostro extraños matices mientras se entera del contenido de la misiva.

Cuando finaliza la lectura baja la carta y se queda mirando el crepitar de las llamas en actitud impenetrable, hasta que de golpe lanza al fuego la hoja y el sobre con el sello del laboratorio y una sonrisa extraña de forma en sus viriles labios, solo el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta lo hace salir de su hipnótica visión.

-¡Luna! ¡Regresamos!. -grita Serena entrando a la casa con la niña en sus brazos. Pero al ver a Darien en casa se sorprende. -¿Darien?... ¿Qué haces aquí? Te esperábamos hasta el Lunes. -dice ella. El apuesto piloto se acerca y la besa fugazmente en los labios, después alarga los brazos a la bebé rubia, a la cual levanta en alto quitándosela a Serena quien por la impresión del beso no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué el deseo de ver a mi esposa y mi hija no basta para adelantar mi licencia?. -cuestiona él, y luego baja a la bebé que ríe meciéndola en sus brazos. -¿No te alegra?.

-Claro que me alegra… mucho… es solo que me sorprendiste. -rectifica la madre. Darien se acerca al sillón frente a la chimenea con Serenity en brazos y Serena se sienta a su lado.

-Quiero pasar todo el tiempo con Ustedes dos, que salgamos de Tokio con la niña, disfrutar de ti y de mi hija… ¿No es maravilloso Serena?... esta niña es un milagro… y es mía… ¡Mía!. -la abraza él con tono posesivo. -Serena no se explica aquella reacción extraña de su esposo, pero antes de que pueda preguntar él la interrumpe. -creo que la princesita tiene algo de sueño. -le dice al ver bostezar a Serenity.

-Es natural, hoy no ha dormido, tuvimos un día agitado en casa de Ciel y Setsuna, iré a dormirla. -pide ella, Darien besa amoroso la cabecita de la niña y la entrega a su madre.

-Descansa tu también Serena, mañana quiero que vayamos a Asakusa, agradeceré al Gran Kami en el templo de Sensoji con ustedes dos a mi lado. -pide él.

-¿Agradecer? ¿Por qué?.-extrañada Serena.

-Por ti, mi hija y nuestra felicidad… ¿No basta?. -y de nuevo él la vuelve a besar ahora en la frente. -anda descansa. -la despide él y Serena sube las escaleras con Serenity ocultando un sonrojo. Darien regresa a la chimenea y mira las llamas otra vez.

-Joven Darien, su cena está lista. -lo llama Luna y él saliendo de su abstracción la sigue, detrás, las llamas de la chimenea siguen encendidas, ardientes, sin revelar el secreto que ya han devorado…

**Melbourne Opera House, Melbourne Australia.**

Los automóviles lujosos se estacionan aquella noche de luna llena a las afueras del hermoso edificio lleno de luces cede de la compañía de ópera de Melbourne, y de ellos bajan mujeres y hombres vestidos elegantemente entrando después en el recinto. De un automóvil gris, baja el atractivo chico de cabello azul vestido con tuxedo negro que sube los escalones anteriores a la entrada y entrega el boleto. Un empleado se señala hacia dónde queda el palco que le corresponde, mientras Owen avanza por el lugar, sus ojos azul-verdosos se clavan en los banners que cuelgan en lo alto del techo del lugar anunciando la ópera "Tristán e Isolda" de Richard Wagner, el estreno de la temporada.

-Es aquí señor, que la velada sea de su agrado. -se inclina el empleado. Owen agradece en inglés y abre la puerta que lo conduce dentro del palco. Caminando por la alfombra pasa por el pequeño bar y mira sentada en una silla al frente, mirando con unos binoculares hacia el escenario, a la bella mujer de cabello castaño, ahora suelto y rizado, sujeto con una diadema de brillantes y luciendo un hermoso vestido azul de amplio vuelo.

-Buenas noches… Rei… señorita Hasegawa… ya no sé cómo llamarte. -se excusa el actor. Rei baja los binoculares de sus ojos y Owen puede ver lo único de ella que le recordaba a la misma Rei que en Japón lideraba la Liga de Aces, esos ojos morados e intensos, penetrantes y misteriosos.

-Owen, viniste. -sonríe ella. El atractivo actor camina hacia el lugar y tomando la mano de Rei la besa con caballerosidad. -déjate de formalidades conmigo, si bien en Japón no éramos muy cercanos, nos conocemos, y esto sale sobrando.

-Lo siento, pero la caballerosidad con una dama es independiente de cualquier familiaridad. -sonríe él y se sienta en la silla al lado de Rei. -recibí tu nota en mi hotel, si no la hubieras mandado el que te habría buscado sería yo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar…Rei…

-Lo sé, y no huiré a cualquier cosa que necesites saber, por eso pedí verte, para poder hablar con calma. -responde ella.

-Supe lo que pasó ayer, la noticia es la comidilla del medio automovilístico y de Melbourne, desquiciaste la ciudad. -comenta él, ella baja la mirada. -menos mal que no hubo que lamentar nada y que estás bien, cuando supe todo me sentí muy responsable, ¿Fue por lo que te dije de Nataku?.

-En parte. -responde ella esquiva.

-¡Lo sabía! sigues amando a mi amigo tanto como él a ti. -afirma él, Rei lo mira con una expresión airada e impenetrable. -yo no estuve en Japón en los primeros momentos en que todos creyeron que moriste, pero Michiru y Axel me contaron que Nataku estaba muy mal, a punto de la locura. -confiesa Owen. Una sonrisa irónica se dibuja en el rostro de Rei.

-No lo dudo, hasta personas como él son capaces en momentos de sentir remordimiento. -dice ella. Owen la mira desconcertado. -hay muchas cosas que ignoras de Nataku Yamada y de su hermana.

-Eso ya me habías dicho antes, pero qué cosas pueden ser, a Nataku desde la escuela secundaria, mucho antes que tú, también a Chikane, son personas honorables. -defiende el actor.

-¿Honorables?. -furiosa Rei. -¡No creo que alguien honorable sea capaz de asesinar a sangre fría y ocultarse bajo una máscara anónima para permanecer impune!. -grita la chica, Owen la mira son entender.

-¿Asesinar?. -cuestiona.

-Mi madre, la madre de Darien y la de Serena fueron asesinadas por la misma mujer, ellas se dedicaban antes de nosotros a las carreras, y fue corriendo como esa "Corredora Fantasmas" las asesinó, pero no conforme con eso, luego de muchos años, regresó a vengarse de los hijos de esas mujeres, ¡nosotros!… planeó detenidamente como iba a hacerlo, y usó a su hermano para engañar a la incauta joven de quien pensaba deshacerse fingiéndole un amor que jamás sintió para desestabilizarla y hacerla vulnerable, le arrebató su empresa y puso en su contra a su propia hermana para conseguir su meta final… ¡Asesinarme!. -relata ella su historia, Owen la sigue contemplando dudoso.

-¿Chikane hizo eso?... ¿Y Nataku?... ¿Estás segura?.

-Por desgracia sí, ese día en que todos creen que morí, corrí en su contra y delante de mí reveló su rostro, era Yamada, y me confesó toda la red que había tendido a mi alrededor para atraparme, incluido… Nataku… -a su pesar con dolor responde Rei. -y Serena… -su voz se quiebra un poco, pero entonces Owen salta indignado y la sujeta del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Que has dicho! ¡Serena no puede hacerlo! ¡Ella es incapaz de algo tan bajo y ruin como colaborar en un asesinato!. -defiende el actor apasionadamente. Rei molesta se deshace del contacto y lo mira desafiante.

-Lamento ser yo la que destruya tu fe en ella Owen, pero es la verdad, tú mismo viste en lo que Chikane Yamada convirtió a mi hermana, dime si esa mujer capaz de lastimar con su auto a todos los que se interponían en su camino no sería capaz de ayudar en la villanía que me hicieron los Yamada… ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime si una mujer en ese estado emocionar no sería capaz de eso y más!. -desafía Rei. Owen baja la vista, recuerda esos extraños entrenamientos en el monte que Chikane y Serena tenían, recuerda aquella vez en medio de la carretera de Akina que la encontró en un estado sumamente delicado con Darien, recuerda aquella vez en la mansión Yamada que alcanzó a escuchar el final de la conversación de Serena y Chikane en que mencionaban algo sobre carreras y una venganza contra Rei. En ese momento él como hombre bien educado no hizo alusión a haber escuchado y discretamente esperó en la sala hasta que Serena acudió a su lado y los dos se fueron a la presentación de su película. -¿Lo ves? No estás seguro, ni yo tampoco lo estoy, y te confieso que es justo esa incertidumbre la que más me está matando. -termina ella.

-Pero Chikane… Nataku… Serena… no pueden ser lo que tú crees… -se resiste Owen.

-Duele creerlo, lo sé, pero es así, yo lo viví y lo padecí, y por eso es justamente por lo que no quiero que se sepa que estoy viva, he preparado por mucho tiempo mi regreso y quiero que valga la pena. -confiesa Rei.

-¿Tu regreso?... ¿Vas a regresar?.

-En Octubre, volveré a Tokio, y entonces averiguaré lo que necesito saber para estar segura cien por ciento de quién tuvo que ver con mi asesinato y en qué medida está involucrado, para poder hacer pagar a cada uno en proporción a su culpabilidad. -jura ella en un tono tan dolido que le da idea a Owen de en qué medida aquella podre mujer habría sufrido todo este tiempo.

-¿Serías capaz de dañar a Serena por venganza?. -angustiado él. Ella tarda en responder.

-No. -dice al fin .-lo único que quiero de mi… hermana… -con ironía. -es que delante de mí me diga porqué lo hizo, porqué encubrió a Yamada aun sabiéndola la asesina de nuestras madres, porqué la ayudó en su venganza y porqué fue capaz de ocultarme todo eso a mí y dejar que ella consumara su venganza, quiero que delante de mí me diga que no le importó nuestra amistad con tal de dañarme, que me diga sus motivos para odiarme en mi cara, y sobre todo sus motivos para haberme traicionado… ¡ESO QUIERO DE ELLA!. -grita Rei y una lágrima se forma en sus ojos morados. Owen la mira confundido mientras Rei limpia la lágrima con el dorso de su mano. -en cuanto a los hermanos Yamada, no te puedo decir que gocen de los privilegios de Serena, aunque yo intente, no puedo odiarla… pero Chikane y Nataku Yamada son tema aparte, con ellos… no tendré piedad. -casi jura con evidente odio en su voz Rei.

-Aún no estoy seguro de que Nataku y Serena sean todo lo que crees. -defiende el chico de cabello azul. -de Chikane no puedo decir lo mismo, aunque la conozco, no puedo poner las manos al fuego como por mi amigo y por Serena, entiendo y respeto tus motivos, pero no puedo dejar que hagas lo que quieres con alguien inocente. -dijo Owen decidido. Una sonrisa irónica de Rei es la respuesta.

-Owen, respóndeme algo, ¿Tu amas aún a Serena?.

-Con toda mi alma. -confiesa él. -y ella a mí.

-¿Entonces por qué no estás con ella?. -lanza la pregunta Rei, él baja la vista.

-Serena se casó con Darien. -confiesa él. Rei lo mira asombrada por la noticia, pero se repone con rapidez.

-¿Te ama y está con Darien? ¿Y aún con eso sigues creyendo en ella?

-Su matrimonio con Darien no fue por los motivos que crees, ella no me traicionó ni me engañó, ella y Darien… tienen una hija. -dice él, la actitud airada y burlona de Rei cambia al enterarse de aquel detalle.

-Una hija… ¿Serena tiene una hija?.... -cuestiona, un recuerdo se abre paso en su mente…

…_La casa de madera arriba del árbol tenía aquella noche encendida una luz. Dentro se escuchaban las risas de dos chicas quienes tendidas entre cobijas y cubiertas con frazadas estaban cubiertas por las mismas , la casita era muy pequeña ya para ellas, y sin embargo allí estaban, vestidas con sus pijamas y riendo a carcajadas._

_-¡Es verdad Rei eres mi ídolo!.. .vaciarle el balde con agua a Bárbara en la cabeza fue maravilloso, único, genial, todas odiábamos a esa tipa, no se Tony que cosa le vio para hacérsela novia, pero ahora que le has dado esa cachetada y con lo del agua, eres el héroe de medio hipódromo. -dice la rubia._

_-No es para tanto, me colmó la paciencia y no aguanté, no me gustó que insinuara eso de su novio y de mi, sabes que Tony sólo es mi amigo, como todos tus demás amigos. -responde Rei. -además no tenía derecho a insultarme._

_-¿Sabes algo?... a veces quisiera ser como tú, tener tu fuerza, tu valor, tu decisión, me ahorraría muchos problemas de ser así._

_-No digas eso de nuevo Sere, jamás, ser como yo es un gran lío, meterte en problemas cada segundo y además estallar como volcán, no es muy recomendable, tu eres genial así como eres. -responde Rei._

_-Me gusta que tú y mamá pasen tiempo con nosotros, es el mejor tiempo del año, aunque dure tan poco… mañana regresan a Japón. -con tristeza Serena sollozando._

_-Anda no seas boba, nada de lágrimas. -la regaña Rei, Serena se abraza a su amiga._

_-¡No quiero que se vayan! ¿Por qué no se pueden quedar con papá y conmigo y ser una familia feliz?. -cuestiona la adolescente, Rei acaricia la cabeza de su hermanita._

_-Hay cosas que no sabes Sere… cosas que no entiendes… cada quien tiene su destino. -responde la chica de cabello negro. -pero sabes qué lejos o cerca siempre seremos amigas. termina limpiando las lágrimas de Serena._

_-Las mejores amigas. -le sonríe ella. -Rei… ¿me prometes algo?._

_-Lo que sea. -asiente la mayor._

_-Cuando seamos adultos, yo sea una gran campeona de salto hípico y tu una empresaria exitosa, si nos llegamos a casar y tengo una hijita, tu serías su madrina ¿verdad?._

_-Seguro que si Serena, y si yo llego a tener una hija, tu serías su madrina, como nuestras madres, también Darien me lo ha pedido. -responde Rei, la mención de su mutuo amigo enciende rosas de rubor en el rostro de la rubia, pero para su fortuna Rei no lo nota. -es una promesa. -levanta ella el meñique, Serena lo enlaza con el suyo._

_-Una promesa Rei. -sonríe ella._

_-¡Serena! ¡Rei! ¡Apaguen la luz y duerman ya que mañana salimos a las seis de la mañana al aeropuerto!. -se oye la voz debajo del árbol de Taichi Tsukino, las chicas ríen._

_-¡Ya vamos tío Taichi!. -termina Rei y apaga la lámpara._

_-Rei… Gracias por ser mi amiga. -murmura Serena en la quietud de la noche._

_-Gracias a ti también por ser mi hermanita pequeña .-termina la otra chica…_

Los recuerdos de aquel lejano pasado han revivido en la mente de Rei con doloroso eco, y una sonrisa irónica se forma otra vez en sus labios.

-Una hija, Serena y Darien tienen una hija. -termina con pesar.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué me alejé de ella?... yo no podía interferir en su felicidad. -decide Owen.

-Eso es de cobardes. -son las palabras de Rei que caen como bofetada en el ánimo del chico.

-¿Qué dices?. -ofendido Owen.

-Lo que oyes, esas palabras son sólo una fachada para encubrir tu verdadera cobardía Owen Thalassa. -acusa Rei. él la mira asombrado. -lo que deberías hacer, es haber vuelto a Japón y haber obligado a Serena a decidir entre irse contigo o quedarse con Darien, y así dejar de pensar en lo que pudo ser y no será o escudarte en una abnegación de santo que estás muy lejos de sentir, renunciar a ella es estúpido.

-¿Y la niña? ¿No tiene derecho a crecer con su Padre?. -cuestiona Owen.

-Si Serena no lo ama, no, la estás condenando una vida vacía y sin amor y a esa bebé a vivir en una falsa familia. Sería mucho mejor si Serena y su hija vivieran felices, eres un buen hombre, y aún si la niña no es tuya sé que la amarías igual, ¿O me equivoco?. -asiente ella, Owen baja la vista, hasta ese momento la posibilidad que Rei enuncia no había entrado en sus planes.

-¿Me estás por proponiendo algo concreto Rei?. -cree descubrir Owen en las palabras de Rei el motivo de esa reunión.

-Eres muy perceptivo Owen, así es, te estoy proponiendo que te unas a mí en la búsqueda de respuestas, que me acompañes en mi regreso a Japón y que junto conmigo enfrentes a quienes debas enfrentar para descubrir la verdad. -invita ella.

-Pero Darien es tu amigo… casi tu hermano… si yo regreso a Japón, si pongo a Serena en el predicamento de elegir, quizá él sufra mucho.

-Si algo aprendí con todo lo que me ha pasado Owen, es que no puedo confiar a ciegas en nadie, excepto en quienes están conmigo ahora, quiero a Darien pero si él cometió errores debe pagar por ellos, la Justicia es mi único credo ahora, y los lazos sentimentales para mí ya no existen. -con frialdad Rei.

-No sé que responder, no sé si esté listo para enfrentarme a una realidad que he luchado por alejar de mí. -confiesa Owen.

-Esperaba esa resistencia de tu parte, por eso te he invitado a la ópera. -sonríe enigmática Rei. En ese momento las luces se apagan y se anuncia el inicio de la función. -hagamos algo Owen, disfruta de la ópera, y por favor pon mucha atención al argumento de la historia de Tristan e Isolda, y al final del cuarto acto, hablamos de nuevo sobre mi propuesta… ¿Quieres?. -dice ella. El joven sin entender bien mira a su acompañante, mientras el telón se abre y en el escenario aparece una princesa rubia en un barco junto con un apuesto guerrero y sus voces educadas y firmes resuenan por todo el "Melbourbe Opera House"…

**NOTAS FINALES: Se que prometimos acción y acción creo que hemos tenido, sin embargo, a pesar de que todos saben cómo adoro el personaje de Rei, (esto dice Éboli) también soy consciente de sus errores, y ya era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su sitio, para lo que va a enfrentar en Japón esto le hacía mucha falta, así que espero hayan gozado la adrenalina de desquiciar Melbourne…ahora, volviendo a como me gusta jugar con los lectores…¿Qué tal lo de Darien? ¿Claro? ¿Confuso? ¿Más enredado que antes? El hecho es que sólo Darien y yo sabemos la verdad, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo y ojala más de algún lector haya adivinado la similitud de la historia de Tristan con todo este lío…¿Podrá la reina Guinevere convencer al bravo y honorable Sir Tristan de unirse a su cruzada contra el mal?... ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Nos vemos la siguiente semana y ¡¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Éboli.**


	23. Chapter 22:Sir Tristán el caballero azul

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 22**

**Sir Tristán, el caballero azul**

"**Melbourne Opera House" Australia…**

En el palco cercano al escenario, el elegante joven de cabello azul tiene su mirada clavada en el canto sentido y dolido que la soprano de largas trenzas rubias y vestido rosado entona una de las arias más difíciles de la historia de la ópera llamada "La muerte de Amor". La voz educada y sentida de la cantante, se eleva con eco doloroso por el recinto haciendo que las notas cargadas de dolor de la princesa irlandesa por su amado caballero lleguen muy hondo en su corazón, y se limita a apretar sus puños con fuerza para tratar de calmar su emoción.

La mujer de vestido azul a su lado lo mira con sus penetrantes ojos morados centellantes de alegría. Una extraña sonrisa se forma en sus labios al notar que el hombre a su lado estaba recibiendo justamente las impresiones de la parte de la historia del amor frustrado de Tristán e Isolda que ella quería que recibiera. Por algo, desde que ayer recibió las dos invitaciones para el estreno de esa ópera, pensó utilizarla para sus propósitos. Desde que Rei Hino había dejado paso a Reiko Hasegawa, la mujer de ojos violeta se había vuelto alguien muy diferente, alguien que no hacía nada en su vida sin calcularlo y planearlo, pero sobretodo, alguien a quien no le importaba utilizar a las personas que creía necesarias para logar lo único que en ese momento era una meta en su vida, la venganza…

El telón cerró en el momento en que la soprano termina su interpretación mientras todo el público se levanta a aplaudir con efusividad. Rei hace lo mismo y sólo Owen se queda sentado con la misma mirada perdida y ausente de hace un momento. Cuando el telón se abre varias veces y los actores se inclinan para recibir el cariño del público, las flores para la soprano abundan. Rei se sienta al lado del joven actor.

-¿Owen?... ¿Podemos hablar ahora?. -inicia la conversación la chica. Un silencio de él.

-¿Fue a propósito?. Citarme para hablar en este lugar, obligarme a ver esa ópera, todo ¿Fue calculado?. -pregunta el chico con cierta molestia.

-No voy a negarte que así fue. Desde que te encontré en la fiesta he pensado muchas posibilidades de por qué nos encontramos en este lugar, y he llegado a creer que las coincidencias no existen ¿Cierto? Algo importante quería del destino de ti y de mí cuando nos puso en el mismo camino, y ese algo, es que tú te unas a la "World League". -declara ella con decisión.

-¿Qué es la "World League"?. -cuestiona Owen.

-Una Liga de los mejores corredores no profesionales unida bajo una misma bandera y dispuesta a competir contra cualquiera en cualquier parte del mundo para demostrar su poder. -con evidente satisfacción declara ella. -la pregunta real Owen, es si tú estás interesado en ser parte de esa Liga. -lanza la pregunta la ahora mujer de cabellos castaños.

-Hay mucho más detrás de la "World League" que sólo tu amor a la velocidad, ¿Verdad?. -cuestiona el actor mirando en los ojos morados de la chica delante de él, el fulgor de odio que relampaguea con intensidad.

-Tienes razón Owen, hay muchísimo más que eso, la "World League" representa no sólo a un grupo de corredores, sino la enorme posibilidad de regresar a Japón con algo que nos daría una ventaja enorme sobre todos aquellos que nos dañaron… Poder… -susurra Rei con intención. -¿Imaginas como sería volver y tener la posibilidad de dominar, sojuzgar, intimidar y llenar de miedo a quienes una vez hicieron eso contigo?

-Creo que aquí hay algo que no compartimos Rei… Tú hablas, y con toda razón, de quienes te tendieron esa trampa y quienes dañaron a tu familia, a ti misma, con intención de hacerlo… No te culpo si los odias, no comparto del todo tu creencia en la traición, principalmente por mi amigo… -evita el joven decir el nombre de Nataku… -tú odias a los Yamada y vengarte de ellos parece comprensible, pero en mi caso, yo no odio a Serena, yo la amo. -declara el chico. -y vengarme de ella sería inconcebible, impensable, jamás lo haría. ¡Jamás!. -se exaspera Owen poniéndose de pié. -respeto tu decisión de hacer de tu vida y tu venganza lo que desees, y mientras no me encuentre con Nataku no le diré una palabra de la verdad, pero no cuentes conmigo para nada más, con permiso. -intenta retirarse él encaminándose a la salida.

-Entonces estás dispuesto a que la historia se repita… los dos enamorados separados por culpa de una traición, pero también debido a la cobardía de Tristán, el caballero azul es capaz de renunciar a su amor por Isolda sólo por defender unos ideales estúpidos como el honor y el deber que lo alejan de ella, y así, él muere por cobarde y ella muere de amor, consumida por la melancolía de no tenerlo cerca. -sentencia Rei las palabras con estudiada entonación. La arrogante figura del joven se petrifica antes de salir del palco. -¿Hasta qué punto llega tu cobardía Owen Thalassa?. -los ojos azul verdosos del actor se clavan molestos en los de Rei.

-¡Digas lo que digas no conseguirás que te ayude en tu absurda venganza!. -amenaza Owen. Ella sonríe. -yo estoy aquí ahora, dejé ir a Serena y tomé una decisión basado en el amor y no en el odio, porque creo descubrir en tus palabras y tu mirada un terrible sentimiento de ira no nada más en contra de Chikane Yamada y Nataku, sino también contra todo y todos los que dejaste en Japón… es como si los culparas por igual de lo que te sucedió. -analiza Owen.

Ella lo mira molesta. La veracidad de sus palabras lastima y mucho. Pero la nueva Reiko Hasegawa se sabe sobreponer hasta a las verdades más dolorosas, y una sonrisa irónica distiende sus bellos labios.

-Cuando has pasado por lo que yo pasé, visualizas las cosas desde otra perspectiva Owen, no es tanto que los culpe, sino que me parece que quien no tiene algo que temer no saldrá perjudicado. La Justicia es ahora lo único que me motiva, dar a cada quien lo que merece, según sus actos, de modo que todos los de Japón que sean inocentes no tendrán nada que temer de mí, ¿Cierto?. -dictamina la chica de vestido azul. -¿Te dije alguna vez lo que me pasó después del accidente?... creo que no, tienes que saber que luego de mi supuesta muerte, estuve parapléjica. -lanza ella la verdad que asombra a Owen.

-¿Parapléjica?... y como es que ahora… -duda él al verla entera delante de él.

-Me sobrepuse a todo aún cuando los médicos decían que no podría hacerlo jamás, a pesar del dolor y del sufrimiento, a pesar del miedo y los obstáculos ¿Y sabes por qué lo hice?. -con tono firme Rei. -porque esperaba que el día de enfrentar a todos los que directa o indirectamente me dañaron iba a llegar, y tenía que estar entera para ello. Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte, y yo he aplicado esa máxima a mi vida. -Owen contempla a la chica con asombro. -sé que te has negado a pertenecer a la "World League" y que vengarte no te interesa pero… dime Owen, ¿Tampoco te interesa conocer los verdaderos motivos de Serena para casarse, para tener una hija de otro, para no buscarte, para permitir esta absurda y estúpida separación entre Ustedes?. -trata de convencerlo ella.

-No hay nada que deba saber, las cosas pasaron porque así lo decidimos ambos y es lo mejor. -termina el actor.

-Dime Owen… ¿Estás plenamente seguro de Serena? ¿De su amor? ¿De qué lo que les pasó ha sido obra del destino y no de maquinaciones de otras personas… quizá con consentimiento o conocimiento de la misma Serena?. -lanza ella la pregunta.

-¡Como te atreves a pensar que…! -ofendido el chico. Ella se levanta de su silla y lo encara interrumpiéndolo sin dejarlo acabar.

-¿Estás seguro de ello Owen? ¿Ahora mismo lo estás? Imagina a Serena sola, lejos de ti, dolida por tu ausencia, seguramente enamorada aún de ti, pero casada con un hombre que la ama al punto de la locura y dispuesto a todo por ella y su hija ¿Qué imaginas que pasará? ¿Crees que Serena tiene la intención de ser siempre fiel a tu recuerdo al punto de morir de amor como la Isolda de la ópera?. -cuestiona Rei con toda intención, y a su pesar, la dolorosa realidad que él había querido ignorar: escudado en su "Sacrificio" por Serena, por la pequeña hija de ella, por la "Felicidad" de ambas, irrumpe de lleno en su mente. Había olvidado que se la estaba entregando en bandeja de plata a Darien Chiba y que este no iba a ser tan abnegado como él para rechazarla…

**Tokio, Japón.**

Darien abre la puerta de la habitación de Serena con sumo cuidado, dejando volar por la habitación los globos con forma de animales y depositando el gran conejo de peluche en la cama. Se acerca a la cunita en la cual acomoda las cobijas. Tras él aparece Serena con la bebe dormida en sus brazos, y lentamente la deja en la cunita arropándola con maternal cuidado. La besa en la frente y dice la misma plegaria que para ella era como un rezo sagrado.

-Madre, tías, Rei, cuiden de mi pequeña. -susurra Serena moviendo el pendiente con forma de estrella de rubí que Serenity tenía colgado de su pecho. Luego siente como unos brazos fuertes se apoyan en sus hombros y Darien se asoma a la cuna. Ese contacto la hace temblar y sentirse algo incómoda, pero teme que rechazar al chico hiera sus sentimientos y se queda quieta.

-Ellas cuidan de nuestra hija. -recalca las últimas palabras Darien. -siempre lo hacen, deja de preocuparte. -dice el chico y luego tomando la mano de su esposa la hace sentarse en la cama a su lado. Serena se sienta separada del joven de ojos azules, con sus dos manos apretadas en sus piernas y la mirada baja. -ha sido un muy buen día, hacía mucho que no teníamos un momento solo para nosotros tres, ir al templo de Sensoji a dejar mi plegaria junto a Ustedes fue maravilloso, en ese lugar me sentí mucho mas conectado a ti y Serenity… ¿no te agradó?. -pregunta Darien.

-Si mucho, tuve oportunidad de orar al Gran Kami por Rei, y sentí algo de paz luego de toda la turbulencia emocional que ha sido este año desde que ella nos dejó. -dice Serena todavía algo intimidada por la cercanía de Darien.

-Serena, ¿Sabes qué pedí en mi plegaria en el santuario de Asakusa?. -insiste él tomando las manos trémulas de la chica que se estremecen ante el contacto. No sabe si de miedo, o de emoción, pero no levanta la mirada.

-No… no lo sé… -dice entrecortada.

-Pedí al Gran Kami que abriera tu corazón y tu alma a la felicidad y que nos ayudara a que nuestra familia sea una verdadera familia, que no te cierres más al amor que toca a tu puerta sin abrírsela de par en par. -dice el chico animado de repente por el sentimiento tan grande de amor que la joven Tsukino le inspiraba. Decidido a todo, besa el dorso de las manos temblorosas de ella.

-Darien yo… yo… -dice ella dudando entre retirar las manos y salir corriendo de allí y el miedo a parecer grosera con Darien. Él se había portado esos días tan bien con ella y Serenity luego de su llegada del aeródromo. Había sido mucho más amoroso con la niña, considerado y amable con ella, ese viaje a Asakusa le había dejado a Serena la sensación de que su amigo de la infancia había regresado otra vez y que su relación con Darien podía mejorar. Pasear por la ciudad, ir al santuario, orar con él y su hija allí y después ir a la feria fue una situación tan distinta… a la joven le había enternecido la alegría de Darien llevando a Serenity en sus brazos y mostrándole cosas de la feria como payasos o el carrusel que seguramente una bebé como su hija ni siquiera entendía.

Esos momentos en la feria, a Serena le parecía ver a Darien convertido en el amoroso Padre de su hija y algo dentro de sí se movía con una emoción muy parecida a la ternura, después de todo era posible que Serenity fuera hija de Darien, así que quizá el tenía derecho a…

-Serena, ¿no crees que es tonto que amándote como te amo estemos tan lejanos?. -pregunta Darien. Ella abre la boca para decir algo pero la mano de él no la deja hablar. -déjame terminar, sé lo que vas a replicar pero no quiero oírlo, quizá tu ahora dices no amarme, pero yo sé que si nos esforzamos podemos encontrar dentro de ti ese amor que me tenías antes, ese que te llevó a hacer tantas cosas por mí, y que no supe apreciar… quiero creer que en algún lugar de tu corazón sigues guardando ese bello sentimiento, nada más te pido la oportunidad de dejarme ayudar a sacarlo, a desenterrarlo de la montaña de resentimientos y malos entendidos que lo ha cubierto, para que cuando lo logremos, ese amor sea nuestra dicha, y la de nuestra hija. -ofrece Darien. Ella no sabe que responder, las manos de Darien se posan en sus mejillas y la contemplan con dulzura.

-Por favor Darien… no… no… -dice levantando sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas hacia él. -por favor no me pidas que… -pero no puede terminar porque los labios del joven Chiba se funden con los suyos en una caricia trémula y tierna, casi un roce. Los ojos de Serena se abren mucho por la sorpresa, pero el gesto amoroso de su marido es tan tierno y delicado que no le da tiempo de rechazarlo. Ante este hecho, parece que Darien toma más valor y profundiza el beso. Serena ya no opone resistencia, sino que lo deja hacer, y en su mente se pregunta si quizá él tenga razón y sólo le baste alargar la mano para tomar una felicidad que curaría su herido corazón. El beso de Darien se hace más fuerte, una de sus manos baja por la nuca de Serena y con la otra la sujeta de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí. La temblorosa chica no sabe bien qué hacer cuando la fuerza de aquel beso y el peso del cuerpo de Darien la obliga a recostarse en la cama sin romper el contacto. En ese momento su mente es un desorden de sentimientos e ideas encontradas… lo que pase… ella no tiene más fuerzas para impedirlo…

"**Melbourne Opera House" Australia.**

Owen se ha quedado callado ante los argumentos que la mujer delante de él ha utilizado. ¿Qué si él estaba completamente seguro de Serena?... ¡claro que lo estaba!... pero no así de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, sobretodo de Chiba. Hasta ese momento había sido consciente de que por su propia decisión ella estaba casada con Darien. Nataku confirmó que lo seguía amando a él y Owen no lo dudaba, pero separados… con Chiba a su lado, seguramente intentando reconquistarla y teniendo una hija de él… ¿Cuándo tardaría Serena en olvidarlo?.

-Tu silencio es más que elocuente Owen, y responde a mi pregunta más que tus palabras. No estás seguro de Serena, ni de sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo, y menos aún de si alguien tuvo que ver en que tu destino y el suyo fuera dolorosamente injusto. -lanza Rei aquellas palabras con decisión. -Eso es lo que te quiero proponer, quiero que siendo parte de la "World League" regreses conmigo a Japón y, aprovechando la ola de sentimientos encontrados que quienes están involucrados en nuestras respectivas desgracias tendrán al vernos volver. Averigüemos la verdad de lo que pasó y hagamos que cada cual pague en la medida de sus culpas por lo que nos hizo. -ofrece ella.

-Rei, ¿Te das cuenta que pedirme que regrese contigo a Japón es tanto como condenar a tu mejor amigo a la infelicidad?... ¿No se supone que Darien, Serena y tu son muy unidos, como hermanos? ¿No sería lógico que tu apoyaras a Chiba para que él y Serena fueran felices y no que trataras de ayudarme a mí?. -una nueva sonrisa de la señorita Hasegawa.

-Algo que me quedó muy claro después de mi accidente, es que no puedo confiar en nadie por más cercano a mí que haya sido en el pasado, si Darien o la misma Serena hicieron algo indebido, que paguen por ello delante de mí será lo más justo que haya sobre la tierra y ni el cariño que les tenía. -recalca ella las últimas palabras. -impedirá que la Justicia cobre en ellos lo que merecen.

-Aún no estoy seguro de aceptar. -comenta el actor dubitativo. -volver a Japón contigo sería dejarles claro a todos que estoy allí para recuperar lo que es mío, y no sé si sea capaz de poner a Serena en ese predicamento, ella sufriría mucho… -balbucea tiernamente Owen.

-Sufriría lo que debe sufrir, pero al final tendría que decidirse, tú estarías tomando la decisión de recuperarla, pero sólo de ella dependería aceptarte. Si te ama como dices, no le importaría dejarlo todo, sufrirlo todo, enfrentarlo todo por ti, de otra forma al menos tendrías claro que su supuesto amor no vale la pena y podrías empezar de nuevo. -insiste Rei. -¡vamos Owen! más vale intentarlo y estar seguro a vivir toda tu vida con la incertidumbre de pensar qué habría pasado si te atreves… ¿Qué me dice Sir Tristán? ¿Es que el honorable caballero azul acepta al fin pertenecer a la Orden de la Reina y luchar con ella la cruzada contra la injusticia? ¿Acepta cambiar la historia y al menos intentar recuperar a Isolda antes de morir de amor?. -sigue ella bombardeando al confundido joven con aquella propuesta que aún a pesar de sus sentimientos, Owen debía aceptar que le ofrecía posibilidades inimaginables, saber la verdad… ¡la verdad!...

-Si es que acepto unirme a tu liga, y acompañarte en tu… búsqueda de justicia. -evita el actor llamarla "Venganza". -sólo debes prometerme que no dañarás a Serena ni a su hija sin importar lo que descubras de ellas. -propone con firmeza.

-No necesito prometerte nada porque dentro de mis planes jamás ha estado dañar a Serena y menos a su hija. Yo, lo que deseo de ella es enfrentarla, saber si fue capaz de traicionarme a ese punto… a quien de verdad voy a destruir, es a los Yamada. -dice ella con un tono de decisión que incluso a Owen aterra.

-Rei, ¿Sabes que entre justicia y venganza hay una línea sumamente delgada y que traspasarla es casi imperceptible?. -pregunta el joven.

-Lo sé. -no muy convencida Rei. -Pero debo correr el riesgo de caminar en ese borde si quiero conseguir lo que deseo. Bien Owen, es todo lo que tenía que decirte, si es que aceptas mi propuesta puedes buscarme en el hotel, tampoco deseo presionarte. He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y mi ofrecimiento ha quedado muy claro. Me dio gusto verte otra vez y gracias por mantener tu discreción con toda la gente de Japón respecto a mi paradero, si no te unes a nosotros, al menos me ayudas de esa forma, con permiso. -termina la chica y pasando al lado del actor toma el camino de la salida.

El joven siente el viento que ella deja al pasar y al momento se da cuenta de que con Rei se aleja quizá su única oportunidad de saber la verdad, ¿Es que acaso luchar por Serena no es lo que tenía pensado ese día que fue por ella a Japón?…

-Rei ¡Espera!. -la detiene la voz varonil justo cuando ha abierto la puerta para salir al pasillo. Una sonrisa terriblemente satisfactoria se pinta en los labios de ella, como si lo que él ha dicho fuera algo que estaba segura que iba a pasar. Lentamente gira y mira a Owen con una actitud totalmente nueva reflejada en su atractivo semblante. Ya no es el abatido hombre que al inicio de su entrevista le contaba su sacrificio, sino que ha regresado a ser el deslumbrante Owen Thalassa, seguro de sí mismo que sabe lo que desea.

-¿Si?. -cuestiona Rei con intención.

-Acepto. -dice y de golpe camina frente a ella y toma su mano presionándola con fuerza.

-Yo sabía que así sería. -son las palabras finales de Rei. -Entonces, Sir Tristán, ¿Aceptaría una invitación departe mía para cenar en mi hotel y aclarar los términos de su ingreso a la "World League"?.

-Acepto su majestad. -se inclina Owen como todo un caballero y ofrece el brazo a Rei. Ambos salen del palco y caminan por el pasillo. -Rei, debo decirte que hace mucho tiempo que no conduzco de forma seria… es decir, lo hago de vez en cuando por la carretera a Lyon y en las escenas de la filmación, pero no sé si mantenga aún el nivel para una Liga Mundial.

-No te preocupes Owen, conozco tu calidad, con unas pocas sesiones de práctica será más que suficiente para que vuelvas a ser el As del volante que conocí en Japón. -con confianza ella. -por eso no te preocupes, que ahora que la temporada de F1 ha comenzado, también iniciarán los reclutamientos de la Liga, será, creo yo, más que suficiente como entrenamiento para Sir Tristán.

-Y algo más, el "Shark" se ha quedado en Japón. -termina el joven mientras los dos han salido ya a la calle bajando las escaleras del "Melbourne Opera House". Rei sonríe y levantando la mano, llama a la elegante limousine blanca que está a su disposición en un momento, mientras un hombre anciano vestido con informe de chofer sale de esta.

-Por autos no te preocupes, que tengo en mente el próximo corcel que conducirá a Sir Tristán a su victoria en su regreso triunfal al reino de Cornualles. -habla ella.

-Señorita… ¿Qué tal estuvo la ópera?. -pregunta el anciano abriendo la puerta.

-Bastante trágica Yuuto, sabes que el final de "Tristán e Isolda" nunca ha sido de mi total agrado, pero al menos esta vez, haré algo para intentar cambiar la historia. Yuuto, te presento a Sir Tristán. -dice Rei. El anciano sonríe a Owen y se inclina ante él.

-Un placer conocer al nuevo caballero de la Orden de la Reina, señor. Sea bienvenido. -Owen se queda algo asombrado del trato respetuoso que aquel extranjero tiene con Rei, pero esta lo saca de su abstracción tomándolo de la mano.

-Vamos, tenemos aún mucho de qué hablar. -los dos entran en el automóvil y Yuuto delante. -Al hotel Yuuto por favor. -pide Rei dentro de la limousine mientras esta avanza por las nocturnas y luminosas calles de la "Ciudad Jardín" perdiéndose en estas.

**Tokio Japón.**

Un cúmulo terrible de sentimientos encontrados y confusos pasan por la atormentada mente de Serena mientras Darien la besa, luchando en ella el deseo imperioso de rechazarlo y aquella voz en su cabeza que le decía que quizá esta fuera su única oportunidad de ser feliz, que Darien era un hombre maravilloso, que la amaba, y que si tan solo ella alejara el recuerdo de… aquel nombre que se había prohibido a si misma siquiera pensar, surge entonces haciéndola sentir terriblemente mal. Recostados en aquella cama, Darien ahora besa su cuello con besos lentos que solamente la confunden más…

-Darien… -intenta ella retomar la condura, pero otro beso intenso de él en sus labios calla toda posibilidad de réplica, hasta que el llanto fuerte de la pequeña los sobresalta a ambos haciendo que el piloto se aparte de su lado y ella se levante rápidamente de la cama corriendo ruborizada y confusa hacia la cuna de Serenity, y tomándola en sus brazos preocupada.

-Serenity, qué te pasa pequeña. -pregunta la joven madre abrazando a la bebé que llora intensamente y agradeciendo al Gran Kami que aquello la haya salvado de cometer una acción de la cual quizá no habría tenido la fuerza de negarse. Darien se incorpora en la cama sentándose en esta con actitud molesta. Serena abraza en su hombro a la bebé y le da algunos golpecitos en la espalda hasta que esta logra sacar el aire que la tenía incómoda y poco a poco va dejando de llorar acunada amorosamente por su madre. El joven Chiba mira a Serena pasar caminando por la habitación totalmente concentrada en cuidar de la pequeña y sonríe. Después de unos momentos, Serena deja a la bebé en la cuna y esta se queda dormida. Darien se levanta y se acerca al lado de Serena pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella y abrazándola con confianza, pero entonces la mujer separa lentamente el brazo del joven y lo mira seriamente.

-Darien, yo sé que es pedirte demasiado, y que lo que ha pasado hace un momento… más bien… lo que no ha pasado quizá te haga creer que puede cambiar algo entre los dos, yo en verdad quiero que sea así, tienes razón al decir que la felicidad es algo que debemos aceptar y disfrutar en el momento que la vida nos lo ofrece, es sólo que… ¿Te molestaría tenerme algo de paciencia?. -suplica ella. El joven delante de ella sonríe, ¿Qué si le molestaría? ¡Claro que no! Serena era su esposa, estaba con él y estaría con él el resto de su vida, lo cual era un tiempo bastante propicio para reconquistarla, o dejaba de llamarse Darien Chiba.

-Claro que no me molesta tenerte paciencia princesa, te tendré toda la paciencia que necesites, porque te amo y el amor verdadero sabe esperar.-termina él, Serena sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Gracias Darien, eres el mejor hombre del mundo. -dice ella con sinceridad, pero entonces él la toma de la cintura y acercándola a ella la besa tiernamente en los labios. Ella confundida por ese beso lo mira sonrojada y nerviosa.

-El que sea paciente no quiere decir que me resigne del todo, así que acostúmbrate a este nuevo Darien, porque te volveré a conquistar. -termina él y luego acaricia el rostro de su joven esposa. -descansa y buenas noches. -dice el joven de cabello negro e inclinándose en la cuna besa la frente de Serenity. Saliendo luego de la habitación de la niña, Serena camina hacia la ventana, y abriendo un poco la cortina mira la luna. Luego toca sus labios con los dedos levemente, ¿Qué era todo esto que estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué le pasaba? Darien había cambiado tanto con ella, que incluso ahora le parecía que quizá habría una oportunidad con él para ella y para su hija…

-Gran Kami… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Hacia dónde va mi corazón o hacía dónde debo llevarlo yo?-termina ella antes de dejarse caer en la cama agotada y confundida buscando en el sueño el refugio que necesitaba su abatido corazón.

**Albert Park, Port Phillip Victoria Australia.**

Aquella mañana, la fiesta alrededor del Lago que enmarca el inicio de la temporada de la Fórmula 1, era total en los alrededores del complejo deportivo del maravilloso "Albert Park". Cientos de turistas y personas caminaban por el área de entrada a las gradas de espectadores, comprando mercancía alusiva a la carrera del "Australian Grand Prix" y comenzando a instalarse para presenciar el fastuoso inicio de temporada del evento automovilístico más importante del globo. Abajo en la pista, el personal de mantenimiento daba los últimos toques supervisando que el circuito estuviese impecable; los conductores del evento comenzaban a probar los micrófonos pues el momento esperado por todos acababa de iniciar.

-_¡Bienvenidos amantes de la velocidad al mágico inicio de temporada de la F1 en el "AUSTRALIAN GRAND PRIX"! La hermosas Ciudad de Melborune, que se halla a 3 kilómetros de este lugar, abre sus puertas al mundo de las carreras para darnos la majestuosa bienvenida a este evento tan esperado por todos, luego del cardiaco cierre de temporada pasada y de la cerrada lucha entre Enrico Bernoldi de la Ferrari y Dietr "Diamante" Schwarzmond de la Escudería Hasegawa por el campeonato, que terminó llevándose Bernoldi. Este año la competencia promete ser una franca venganza del alemán contra el italiano, los analistas creen que la última carrera Bernoldi tuvo un destello de fortuna y venció a "Diamante" por mera suerte, otros dicen que la calidad del italiano supera en mucho al alemán quien sólo es una estrella que sirve para posar en revistas o hacer comerciales de Calvin Klein… ¿Qué sucederá?... ¡Esta primer carrera será decisiva para saberlo!_

Abajo, en el área de PITS, todos los miembros del "Camelot Gruppe" esperan en el taller la llegada de su jefe, quien los había citado antes de la carrera en aquel lugar para dirigirles unas palabras. Los uniformes blancos con el logotipo del escudo con una corona y el fénix negro a sus espaldas enmarcan a todos los mecánicos y técnicos de aquel grupo profesional y exacto, dirigido por las tres hermanas Müller, quienes con habilidad propia de quien conoce su trabajo, comandaban todo aquel movimiento. Zafiro se encuentra en el área de computadoras mirando unas gráficas de la pista y sus zonas de más dificultad con Rubeus y Karasuma.

Carlos Meiou, con uniforme de PITS y una gorra azul, ayudaba a los técnicos a calibrar las llantas del monoplaza blanco con azul de Schwarzmond, hasta que una voz varonil venida de atrás lo hizo mirar.

-Ten cuidado con eso japonés, que no deseo perder porque uno de mis Pits, por cierto no profesional, haya cometido un error técnico. -dice el atractivo piloto de cabello plateado vistiendo ya su traje de corredor gris con morado.

-Mira "Diamantito", si tienes problemas con que yo sea parte de tu equipo háblalo con Itoko san, que ella es la que determinó que mi formación como piloto debía empezar desde abajo y me metió a PITS. Pero no te preocupes que aposté en la carrera a favor de Bernoldi. -dice descarado Meiou mostrándole un boleto a Diamante que lo enfurece mientras el japonés sonríe. -¿Creíste que apostaría a tu favor luego de que ni siquiera eres un clase "SS"?. -este lo toma de la camisa con furia, los demás mecánicos se separan asustados.

-¡Escucha esto japonés, me estoy cansando de tus provocaciones! no te he roto la cara antes en consideración al cariño que te tiene Reiko, pero si continúas yo…

-¡¡DIETR!!! ¡¡MEIOU!!. -se oye la voz atronadora por toda el área de PITS del "Camelot Gruppe" que consigue que todos miren atrás.

-¡La señorita Hasegawa!. -dice uno de los mecánicos la ver a la chica que vestida con traje sastre gris, tacones y cola de caballo aprisionando sus rebeldes cabellos ahora castaños, con lentes negros. Camina hacia el lugar del brazo de un atractivo hombre de cabello azul que igualmente usa gafas negras, vestido elegantemente con camisa polo azul marino que se ajusta a sus músculos y pantalón café claro. Diamante al ver a Rei llegar con aquel hombre suelta a Meiou de la camisa y clava sus ojos azules con furia en el desconocido. Del otro lado del taller, Zafiro ha cerrado de golpe la laptop conteniendo el gesto de ira al ver a Rei acompañada de aquel tipo.

-¡Gran Kami!… ¿Owen Thalassa en Melbourne?. -cuestiona asustada Karasuma.

-¿Thalassa? ¿El actor? ¿El que sale con Kathy Thompson?. -pregunta Rubeus.

-El mismo. -responde Karasuma mientras Zafiro aprieta el puño con evidente molestia. Rei junto con el hombre de cabello azul ha llegado ya en medio del taller y su gente se congrega en torno. Ella entonces sube a una pequeña plataforma para poder hablar, ayudada por el actor quien galante le da la mano.

-¡Un momento de su atención por favor!. -llama aplaudiendo. -los he reunido a todos aquí para… -se detiene. -darles una gran disculpa. -se inclina delante de su gente. Todos la miran asombrados ¿Su jefe dando una disculpa? Un rumor de voces surge a su alrededor. -Sé que quizá muchos no lo sepan, pero la penalización que sufrió nuestra escudería por parte de la FIA, fue culpa mía, no actué como un líder responsable y cometí una gran falta en la fiesta de inicio de temporada, una falta que muchos ya deben conocer. -acepta ella consciente del escándalo de su "carrera" -y cuyas consecuencias estamos pagando ahora, por ello quería disculparme delante de todos. Saben que parte de la razón por la que los ejecutivos confiaron en mí para la presidencia del "Camelot Gruppe" fue por mi plan agresivo de proyección para esta temporada, los tres primeros puestos en todas las categorías y no bajar de la Pole, esa era nuestra meta… pero ahora… por mi causa, estamos en peligro de perder el apoyo de la junta directiva.

-¡Se equivoca Señorita Hasegawa!. -dice una voz detrás. Uno de los mecánicos es quien habla y todos lo miran. -Si bien es verdad que ahora tenemos más difícil el triunfo, no es imposible, todos confiamos en "Diamante" y en nosotros mismos, somos la mejor escudería de la F1, Usted nos lo dijo en la reunión de fin de temporada, ¿Y recuerda por qué nos lo dijo?

-Porque amamos la velocidad y lo que hacemos, porque esto es nuestra pasión mucho más que nuestro trabajo. -completa Petzite Müller sonriendo a Rei.

-Sweets, Petzite…-dice Rei conmovida.

-Son sus palabras señorita. -cede Amyas Sweets, el jefe de mecánicos. -nosotros solamente las repetimos.

-Reiko, ellos tienen razón, todos la tienen, podemos tener más difícil que nunca el triunfo, pero esto sólo nos hace más fuertes. Prometo que no los defraudaré allá afuera, iniciaré y terminaré la temporada en el primer puesto de la Pole. -promete Dietrs entre los aplausos de la gente. Rei conmovida sonríe a todos.

-Gracias a todos, yo no estaba segura de cómo motivarlos… -dice Rei aún arriba de la plataforma.

-Itoko san, ¿Nunca pensaste en subir, digamos… unos tres centímetros a tu falda? porque desde acá se tiene muy buena vista. -comenta Meiou entre las risas de todos y la dura mirada de Diamante. -¿Qué?... Ella habló de motivaciones ¿No?. -se disculpa el chico japonés.

-Entonces señores, "Camelot Gruppe" no tiene un problema, tiene ahora un reto, y el reto es demostrar al mundo y a la Federación que con penalización o sin ella, somos los mejores… ¡A Ganar!. -grita Rei contagiando su ánimo a todos.

-¡A ganar!. -responden ellos a coro alzando sus manos. Los aplausos resuenan en todo el lugar y rápidamente la maquinaria exacta y precisa de personas que conformaban aquel equipo se dispersan preparando todo. Owen ayuda a bajar a Rei de la plataforma.

-Vaya Rei, sí que me sorprende verte en tu nuevo faceta de directora de una escudería. En Japón ya eras fascinante dirigiendo la Liga de Aces, pero ahora, es sencillamente magnífico. Entiendo ahora la fuerza interna que tu nueva personalidad te da. –Comenta Owen sonriendo.

-Y a mí me alegra que te hayas decidido a venir este día, quiero que conozcas a todo el equipo.-responde ella. Diamante intenta acercarse a Rei, molesto por su cercanía con el chico de cabello azul, pero sus técnicos lo llaman, es momento ya de abordar el monoplaza y uno de ellos le alarga el casco.

-Campeón, es hora. -dice el mecánico. Diamante mira melancólico a la chica de traje sastre gris, lejana y hermosa, que ríe con el extranjero desconocido y suspira.

-Te dedicaré mi triunfo Reiko, si no puedo decírtelo con palabras te mostraré lo que siento en la pista, y después… te pediré que seas mi novia. -sonríe el piloto. -ningún extranjero va a alejarte de mí, ni él ni nadie. -casi jura Dietr mientras es conducido por su gente al auto y sube en este, luego le colocan los cinturones y el volante. Afuera, las banderas indican que el evento va a comenzar. Todo está listo…

_-¡Se escuchan ya los motores y podemos ver los monoplaza acercarse a la pista! esta vez el arranque será decisivo, ya que, cabe mencionar que a pesar de que Schwarzmond estuvo luego de las vueltas de práctica del Viernes y Sábado posicionado en primer puesto, la Federación Internacional de Automovilismo ha puesto una penalización al actual "Camelot Gruppe" y todos sus pilotos de modo que "Diamante" saldrá en la posición veinte, dejándole el primer puesto a Bernoldi, su odiado rival. Los medios han murmurado que la joven directora de "Camelot Gruppe" hizo algo que disgustó a los ejecutivos de la FIA debido a la alocada y trágica carrera que protagonizó hace días por Melbourne, pero no se ha tenido información fidedigna al respecto pues hay quien especula que solo fue un truco para publicitar los nuevos móldelos de monoplaza. De momento, la salida de "Diamante" en posición 20 será lo más destacado del día, ¿Podrá el campeón remontar la desventaja? ¡Señoras y Señores, la adrenalina corre a la velocidad de los autos! ¡Comenzamos!. -_habla el comentarista por el micrófono.

El griterío de la gente resuena por toda el área de tribunas cuando los automóviles con logotipos de diversas marcas se perfilan ocupando sus lugares. La bandera Australiana hondea con la fuerza del viento majestuosamente por el lugar, cuando se prepara todo para la salida.

Rei y Owen han llegado ya al área en que Artemis, Petzite, Karasuma y Rubeus con Zafiro los aguardan, bajo la sombra de su puesto mirando la infinidad de computadoras necesarias para el trabajo de logística.

-Padre, hemos llegado. -dice Rei.

-Que bien. ¿Conseguiste motivar al equipo?. -cuestiona el millonario.

-Creo que si Padre, ya verás los resultados. -responde ella tomando asiento al lado de Artemis.

-Así que Usted es "Sir Tristán". Permítame decirle que mi hija está especialmente feliz de su reciente integración a la "World League" caballero, y si ella dice que Usted es la mejor adquisición de nuestra Liga, yo confío en ella. -saluda Artemis al extranjero provocando que Zafiro lo mira intrigado y furioso de reojo.

-Señor Hasegawa, el honor de conocerle es todo mío, es Usted una leyenda viva del automovilismo, el mejor de todos los tiempos si me permite mi opinión. -responde Owen estrechando la mano del millonario. Rei se sienta y mira el computador, mientras Petzite quien le alarga una diadema.

-Es momento de probar frecuencia señorita Reiko. -responde la chica de cabello verdoso.

-Petzite, ¿Te molesto con una diadema para Owen? Quiero que se sienta parte de la carrera. -pide ella. Los ojos de la alemana se abren como platos cuando el atractivo joven se retira los lentes negros.

-¡Owen! ¡Owen Thalassa!. -grita ella con fuerza.

-¡Calla! Petzite… él viene de incógnito.-la reprende Rei.

-¡Señorita Reiko Usted conoce a Owen Thalassa! ¡Por Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer!. -sigue gritando la siempre ecuánime joven impactada de verlo delante de ella. -señor Thalassa yo soy una de sus más grandes admiradoras, mis hermanas y yo seguimos su carrera desde que comenzó a salir en doramas japoneses, después sus películas, "Amor bajo el Mar" y "Shogún"…y la última que filma ahora con Kathy Thompson, no lo puedo creer… -asombrada aún la alemana. Una sonrisa del joven y una crispación del puño de Zafiro.

-Mucho gusto señorita, me alegra conocerla, todos los amigos de Rei son amigos míos. -dice galante él besando la mano de la alemana que se sonroja.

-Karmesite y Calaverite no me van a creer esto… no lavaré mi mano en meses. -sonríe ella cuando Owen se sienta a su lado mirándolo embelesada.

-Akane, un gusto verte de nuevo. -saluda Owen a la joven pelirroja.

-Igual a mi, joven Owen.-se inclina ella-ha sido mucho tiempo.-sonríe ella recordando los antiguos días en que siendo Nataku, Owen, Axel y Ciel los alocados estudiantes que juagaban drift en Europa ella perteneció a su equipo.

-Permíteme presentarte a Rubeus Wolfhart, jefe de logística de la "World League" y novio de Karasuma. -dice Rei a Owen que estrecha la mano del alemán.

-Un gusto señor Thalassa, también lo admiro mucho, me gustan sus películas de acción, "Furia Shinobi" es mi favorita.-responde el pelirrojo.

-Me gusta conocer gente que aprecia mi trabajo Rubeus. -responde él estrechando su mano.

-Y él, es Sepphir Schwarzmond, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. -dice Rei presentando al joven médico.

-Lo conozco, me gustaba mucho su estilo de conducir, vi varias carreras suyas en GP2 señor Schwarzmond, en lo personal prefiero su estilo firme y con técnica a la forma agresiva de conducir de su hermano. Es una pena que se retirara de las pistas, pero me confieso admirador suyo. -con sinceridad le dice Owen alargándole la mano, pero se topa con la mirada fría y dura del médico alemán que lo congela y no toma su mano.

-Lamento ser el único de este palco que no pueda decir lo mismo de Usted señor Thalassa, pero el cine me gusta poco y no soy afecto a hacer caso a los tabloides sensacionalistas, por lo tanto, no le conocía. -hiriente y lleno de celos Zafiro. Una sonrisa de Owen.

-Entiendo. Me gusta tratar con gente ajena por completo a mi trabajo y que no me conoce como actor ya que nos da oportunidad de conocernos como personas, y espero podamos ser buenos amigos, más aún, compartir técnicas en la pista. Me gustaría ver esa finta suya que usó en Sao Paulo en 2005. -con conocimiento de causa el chico.

-¡Y además sabe de autos! ¡Dios!. -aplaude emocionada Petzite. Todos ríen, hasta que el sonido de los aviones de la Fuerza Aérea Australiana que sobrevuelan la pista indicando el inicio del carrera, dejando atrás de ellos el humo azul, rojo y blanco de la bandera australiana los llama al orden.

-_¡Aquí Charlie Meiou jefe de PITS al habla! ¿Cómo andan las cosas por allá?. -_se oye la voz por el micrófono.

-¡Dejaron a Meiou de jefe de PITS! ¿¡Como se atreven!?. -asustado Rubeus. Artemis, Rei y Petzite sonríen.

-¡_Oí eso Mechero de Bunsen! ¡Deja de quejarte si no has visto mi trabajo en acción! No nada más soy buen piloto, sino que la logística de estas cosas se me da bastante bien, soy el arma secreta de "Camelor Gruppe" para remontar la carrera_. -orgullosa la voz de Carlos_. -¿Verdad Itoko san?._

-Yo no dije jamás tal cosa Meiou, estás allí para aprender, no para presumir, así que concéntrate en tu trabajo y demuestra con hechos que la confianza que te dimos es auténtica. -lo llama ella al orden. -¿Dietr está bien?

-_Bien, algo serio y aun molesto, pero no creo que sea por mi comentario de haber apostado a Bernoldi, sino porque te vio con Thalassa… por cierto… ¡WATZ UUUUP AMIGO!. -_grita Carlos por el micrófono.

-Hola Meiou, ya extrañaba tus comentarios jocosos. -dice él por el micrófono.

-_Ojala mantengas la boca cerrada ahora, que no queremos que Rei gane el "Australian Grand Prix" sino el pedante de Shwarzmond. No le vaya a dar por robarse el monoplaza de "Red Bull"_. -comenta Meiou ante las risas de todos, menos de Zafiro, a quien la presencia de Owen al lado de Rei no le gusta nada… justo en ese momento el locutor anuncia el inicio.

-_¡Tenemos bandera a cuadros! ¡Esto está comenzando! ¡Prepárense para los 307 kilómetros de vuelta al lago mas vertiginosos del planeta!. -_Los monoplazas salen despedidos como bólidos en el inicio de la carrera y el sonido de los potentes motores rezumba en los oídos de la enloquecida tribuna.

-Muy bien equipo, esto arranca, tenemos un inicio difícil, va muy junto de Maki. -inicia Rei la dirección de aquel universo de datos y gráficas mirando su computadora.

Abajo, Diamante mira con sus ojos azules la pista que tiene delante. Es la primera vez en su exitosa carrera que sale en un lugar como lo es el 20. Delante de él se arremolinan los demás monoplazas, dificultando mucho sus movimientos. Sus manos se crispan en el volante y el sudor comienza a hacer presa de él. ¡Vaya que será difícil remontar hasta las primeras posiciones!. Un auto verde a su lado lo acorrala junto al muro de contención, dándole un ligero empujón, y con los dientes apretados, el piloto debe regresar a la competencia. La primera curva se encuentra ya delante y tomarla bien será decisivo.

-_Aquí jefe de Pits Charlie Meiou a "Señor Ego Grande". Ya hemos visto que tienes líos en la salida, quítate de encima a los moscos en la primera curva o estamos fritos. -_se oye la voz por el micrófono.

-Japonés, créeme que eres la última persona que quiero oír. Ponme en frecuencia con Reiko. -pide este.

-¡_Oh no mi amigo! ¿Crees que no te vi como la mirabas a ella y su amigo señor sexy ídolo?... si te pongo con ella, nada más te va a perturbar, así que seré tu acompañante el resto del viaje… vamos a ver… ¿Cómo puedes derrotar a Bernoldi?_

-Siendo un "SS" completo. -responde Diamante esquivando a dos autos que le cerraban el paso con una finta a su derecha.

_-¡BINGO!... ¿Y eso como se logra mi pequeño saltamontes?... recuerda la lección uno de Sensei Meiou_.

-Corriendo por algo que valga la pena, y no por el deseo de ganar. -repite la consigna Dietr con la mirada fija en la pista repleta de autos.

-¡_Respuesta correcta! Entonces Diamantito, déjate de orgullos bobos y disfruta tu carrera, ¡Gran Kami! si yo estuviera en tu lugar lo que me duraban esos tíos_. -replica la voz. -_cambio y fuera, quiero verte volverte un "SS" amiguito…_

-Correr por algo que valga la pena… -dice Diamante como una súplica. -Reiko, tú eres lo único que vale la pena para mí, así que contigo en mi mente, seré un "SS". -replica él y acelera con potencia pasando otra curva muy pegado a tres monoplazas que iban a su lado.

-La salida fue mala, casi choca con Lacsinski en la primer curva. -informa Petzite mirando los gráficos.

-¡Esto es una maldita trampa!, todos sabían que saldría veinteavo por la penalización y debieron ponerse de acuerdo para intentar cerrarle espacios. -maldice Zafiro al ver la estrategia de todos los pilotos.

-El puede con esto Sepphir, yo lo sé. -esperanzada Rei mirando la computadora. -va a llegar a la vuelta 4, allí podrá decidirse si alcanza a los punteros. -dice ella. Luego, intenta comunicarse presionando un botón, pero la frecuencia no accede. -¿Por qué no tengo señal con Dietr?

-Meiou la está bloqueando. -responde Rubeus al ver la razón.

-_Lo siento Itoko san, pero me encargaré yo de la motivación de nuestro pedante campeón, si no te molesta, es lo mejor créeme… cambio_. -corta Carlos.

-¿Qué diablos planea ese muchacho loco?.-comenta Rubeus, pero entonces…

-¡Es increíble! ¡Pasó a los últimos siete antes de la vuelta 4!. -grita Owen al ver al gráfico en que el monoplaza azul aún con lo peligroso de aquel tramo de la pista, estaba adelantando a los autos que le cerraban paso y ahora se dirigía al grupo puntero.

-¡Eso es hermano!. -emocionado Zafiro se pone de pié.

-Al fin lo entendió. -sonríe Artemis tomando su bastón y girándolo en su mano. -al fin Dietr, descubriste el secreto de un verdadero "SS".

-¡Mírame Reiko! ¡Esto es por ti!. -hunde el acelerador Diamante pasando como rayo en medio de los autos que iban a su lado.

-_¡Esto es increíble! ¡Qué forma de tomar delantera! ¡Schwarzmond remonta posiciones de forma fabulosa y ahora está a pocos metros del quinto!. -_termina el conductor del evento ante los aplausos del público.

**Tokio Japón, Mansión Kaioh…**

Aquella mañana, muchos de los miembros de la Liga de Aces habían acudido al desayuno con motivo del cumpleaños de Michiru Kaioh que Axel Tenou había organizado en la villa de la familia. Era una de las pocas reuniones que habían logrado reunir a la Liga completa luego del evento en el monte Hakone, y el bellísimo jardín de la mansión daba marco perfecto a la celebración. En mesas en medio de las fuentes, flores y pasto del paradisiaco jardín de la señora Kaioh, todos departían animadamente.

Serena estaba charlando con Umiko Kaioh sobre su próxima competencia de Salto hípico en Singapur, ya que la señora había sido en su juventud buena amazona. Michiru paseaba abrazando a Serenity en medio de sus invitados. Parecía que la violinista se había prendado de la bebé como todos los que la trataban porque desde que el matrimonio Chiba llegó a la recepción y la tomó en brazos por primer vez, no se había apartado de ella, y la rubia bebita parecía muy a gusto en brazos de la señora Tenou. Takeshi Tsukino, sentado en una mesa junto con su novia, Ami y Fye, discutía con este la instalación de nuevos aparatos de telecomunicaciones en las camionetas renovadas de la nueva liga recién llegadas de Francia, nueva aportación de Nataku.

-Es sencillamente maravilloso, cada una de esas camionetas es en verdad como las que usan las grandes televisoras para cubrir noticiosos, las hemos revisado a detalle. -comenta emocionada la doctora.

-¿Imaginan las posibilidades de eso en una carrera real?... la exactitud de las mediciones de la cámara, el cronometraje… trabajaré en un programa para sincronizar las computadoras de la base con estas. -sonríe el atractivo joven rubio al lado de Ami compartiendo la emoción que su novia.- no sé de dónde o como al consiguió Nataku, pero son una maravilla. -termina Fye.

-Es lógico que las haya conseguido Fye, el futuro yerno del gobernador de Tokio, y con su dinero, puede conseguir prácticamente todo lo que desee, ¿Vieron las fotografías de Sociales de su compromiso con la pedante esa?. -cuestiona Makoto.

-Mako, linda, no hagas esos comentarios, Nataku y Kakyuu no están lejos. -aconseja TK al ver al joven Yamada con su futura esposa sentados en una mesa al lado de Gaito Kaioh con quien el joven conversa animadamente.

-No me importa si me oye, todos los que estamos aquí pensamos exacto como yo, aunque nadie lo diga, ¿No viste la forma tan distante en que ella y Serena se saludaron? Si esa pelirroja fuese lo mejor para Nataku Sere sería la primera en aceptarla. Sabes que ella y Nataku se quieren como hermanos, pero para muestra un botón, a nadie en el círculo de amigos de Nataku nos convence esa tipa. –sincera, sentencia la castaña. -Por cierto cariño, ¿Le has dicho ya a Serena sobre la nueva accionista?

-No he querido abrumarla, ella estaba muy concentrada con su competencia de salto. -se excusa el pelirrojo.

-Creo que debes decirle, ella es la indicada para saberlo. Además, el apoderado alemán de esa mujer habló directamente contigo… ¿No?. -pregunta Ami.

-Si Ami, el señor Wolfhart habló conmigo por teléfono, dijo que no quería tratos con Yamada y que su jefa tenía la facultad necesaria en el CONSORCIO YAMADA para decidir qué hacer con la deuda de "Galactic Enterprises". -responde TK.

-Entonces hazlo Takeshi, dile a Serena, es buen momento ahora. -anima Mako a su novio, quien con un gran suspiro se atreve a levantarse y pasando en medio del jardín llega junto a Serena.

-Prima, señora Kaioh, lamento interrumpirles, pero necesito cruzar unas palabras con Serena.

-Adelante hijo, pueden pasar mejor dentro de la casa para mas privacidad, cuando termines te esperaré para mostrarte mi sala de trofeos. -se despide la bella señora de cabello aguamarina alejándose de allí. TK toma a Serena del brazo y los dos entran en la sala de la mansión Kaioh.

-¿Qué pasa TK?. -pregunta Serena. El pelirrojo sólo juega con sus dedos, nervioso. -¡Oh no! cuando haces eso, son cosas de la empresa, y malas noticias. -preocupada la rubia.

-No sé si sean malas o buenas Sere, y lamento ser yo el que siempre tiene que arruinar tu día…

-No digas eso, yo debería estar apenada contigo, tú siempre estás a mi lado y me apoyas en todo: la liga, la empresa, como un buen hermano mayor. -lo abraza ella. Los dos se sientan en el sillón de la sala. -no sé qué haría sin ti TK. -lo besa en la mejilla.

-Espero no te arrepientas de darme ese beso Serena, porque lo que debes saber es muy delicado… verás… ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ese paso en falso que dio Yamada en la bolsa? ¿Del grupo alemán que compró la mayoría de sus acciones?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. -asiente ella.

-Pues sucede que dentro del trato para la compra de esas acciones, no estaban incluidas las acciones de "Galactic Enterprises", por lo que la decisión de esa mujer no nos afectaba, sin embargo, he recibido una misteriosa llamada telefónica de un hombre llamado Rubeus Wolfhart, apoderado legal de la señorita Reiko Hasegawa… -el nombre entra en la mente de Serena como un disparo.

-¿Reiko Hasegawa?. -cuestiona ella repitiendo ese nombre que la impresiona desde el primer momento.

-Es el nombre de la directora de "Camelot Gruppe", la nueva dueña de las acciones de Yamada. Bien, ese hombre me dijo que su jefa, luego de analizar ampliamente los rubros de acción de las empresas de esa mujer, tiene especial interés por comprar la deuda de "Galactic Enterprises". -lanza TK la información. Serena se queda callada.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?.

-Depende como lo mires, es bueno si quieres desligarte del yugo de Chikane Yamada, una vez dijiste que sería preferible deberle dinero al demonio que a Yamada. -explica el joven sonriendo. -pero por otro lado, no conocemos a esa gente, no sabemos qué los motiva a querer adquirir la deuda, y francamente todo esto no me gusta nada, aunque el alemán se mostró muy interesado e incluso habló de que su jefa ofrecía congelar los intereses hasta el final del pago, lo cual sería nuestra salvación, con el plazo que nos dio Yamada los intereses nos comerían.

-¿Por qué una mujer extranjera nos querría ayudar TK?. -cuestiona Serena.

-No tengo idea prima, pero ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?... que la decisión no está en nuestras manos, sino en las de Chikane Yamada. -la sola mención del odiando nombre pone a Serena en guardia, y la hace temblar. -la propuesta se la harán a ella y ella decidirá su vende o no la deuda a esa mujer, así que, nuestro futuro está, de nuevo, en manos de Yamada. -Serena furiosa se levanta del sillón y se acerca a la chimenea, pegando con el puño cerrado en la pared.

-Maldita mujer… -murmura con odio. TK se acerca a ella y la mira.

-Prima, hace tiempo que he observado que estás muy extraña, demasiado, desde la muerte de Rei a la fecha, pero es más que el dolor por su muerte, sobre todo cuando Yamada está cerca. por momentos tus ojos tienen destellos de odio hacia esa mujer que si las miradas mataran, ya estaría enterrada desde hace mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, en cada reunión de la junta de accionistas, siempre apoyas todo lo que ella dice… ¿Por qué? ¿La odias o es tu amiga? No te entiendo Serena, haz tenido más de una oportunidad de mostrarle cuanto la detestas y sin embargo es como si simplemente ella… te dominara… -deduce TK. Serena lo mira aterrorizada de que alguien haya descubierto el sucio juego de esa mujer, mucho más por las consecuencias que sabe que eso traerá.

-Son sólo figuraciones tuyas TK, no odio a Chikane Yamada, eso fue solamente… un exabrupto. Te confieso que no me cae del todo bien y no le tengo confianza, pero, sin embargo, debemos reconocer que ha hecho cosas buenas por la empresa y que muchas de sus ideas nos han salvado… -miente mal Serena. su primo la toma de la mano.

-No me convences, ¿Sabes?... te conozco. -asiente TK. -Serena, sea lo que sea, quizá pueda ayudarte si me dices que pasa. -anima Takeshi Tsukino. Apurada, Serena mira a su primo, ¿Podría tener el valor de decirle la verdad?... justo en ese momento Michiru entra en la sala con la pequeña Serenity dormida plácidamente en sus brazos y corta la confesión de Serena.

-Serena, TK, lamento la interrupción pero este angelito se ha quedado profundamente dormida, me tomé la libertad de ponerle mi versión del "Rondo Allegro Spirituoso" de Paganini en el reproductor de CD y fue casi mágico, lo escuchaba con una atención maravillosa, sus ojitos azul claro brillaban de una forma fabulosa, y luego, se fue quedando dormida en mis brazos, es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, una bebé que aprecia la música de violín… me parece Serena que tenemos a una futura violinista en potencia. -comenta la bella chica de cabello aguamarina dejando a la bebé en brazos de Serena.

-Creo que yo las dejo, debo regresar con Mako, Sere, piensa lo que te dije, hablaremos del tema después. Con permiso chicas. -se excusa Takeshi y sale de aquel lugar. Serena se sienta en el sillón con Michiru a su lado.

-Esta bebé es maravillosa, no sé qué me pasa con ella, pero en cuanto la abracé por vez primera fue como una corriente de simpatía que pasó por todo mi cuerpo, y ahora que es una buena conocedora de piezas de violín mucho más, ahora entiendo porqué Nataku esta loquito por ella. -comenta la violinista.

-Gracias Michiru, en verdad Serenity tiene suerte para que la quieran todos. -asiente la madre.

-Serena, cambiando de tema y aprovechando que estamos solas, hay algo que debo decirte. No quiero que creas que soy entrometida o mucho menos, es sólo que te he visto mas compenetrada con Darien de un tiempo a la fecha y eso me alegra, no te diría esto si no viera que las cosas con tu esposo van bien y que no te afectará… es… sobre Owen… -la sola mención de aquel nombre basta para remover en el alma de la rubia toda una ola de sentimientos que la hacen recordar al actor.

-Michiru… yo… no creo que saber de él en este momento sea lo mejor… -balbucea confundida ella.

-Déjame decírtelo, Axel y yo aún teníamos esperanzas de que Ustedes pudieran tener algo juntos, lo intentamos todo, incluso ayudamos a que el intentara impedir tu boda. -confiesa ella. Serena la mira asombrada. -sí, antes no te dijimos nada porque tu estado emocional era delicado, con tu embarazo y todo eso, pero ahora, tenía que decirte. Owen intentó todo por detener tu boda, todo… pero no fue suficiente… -triste Michiru. -yo creo que él te sigue amando Serena, conozco a Owen, es como mi hermano, y sé que jamás ha amado a nadie como lo hizo contigo. -la rubia baja la mirada de la azul-verdosa de la violinista que tanto le recuerda aquellas otras pupilas añoradas.

-Michiru, por favor… no…

-Tengo que decirlo Serena, hasta hace poco aún yo estaba intentando que Owen volviera a Japón y ayudarlo a tener una entrevista contigo. -Serena tiembla en cuanto escucha estas palabras. -lo invité a mi concierto de hace dos semanas, le exigí que viniera, pero parece que el nuevo escape de mi primo para no pensar en ti es su trabajo, y me dejó plantada, no vino… -la rubia mira a Michiru asombrada, ¿Hace dos semanas?... justo en ese tiempo sus sueños con Owen fueron más… intensos… -pero creo que el destino sabe lo que hace, justo ahora veo que Darien, tu hija y tú son más felices, así que de haber hecho que Owen volviera quizá solo los lastimaría a ti y a él, discúlpame. -pide Michiru.

-No te disculpes… -una traicionera lágrima rueda por los ojos de Serena. -sé que tu sólo querías lo mejor para él y para mí, no me molesta, al contrario, debería agradecer a ti y a Axel sus esfuerzos, pero por desgracia hay cosas que no tienen solución, hay que aprender a aceptarlo, y a conformarse con lo que la vida desea regalarte sin pedir más. -repite ella como si fuese la consigna que se estaba repitiendo entonces.

-Ahora lo sé Serena, pero quería decírtelo, y también prometerte que de ahora en adelante no intentaré nada más para acercarte a Owen, entiendo que han tomado una decisión y aunque esta no me agrade, al respeto.

-Gracias. -comenta Serena.

-Ahora, si me permites, llevaré a Serenity a mi habitación, para que duerma tranquila, una de mis doncellas velará su sueño para que termines de disfrutar el desayuno. -pide Michiru, tomando a la nena en sus brazos y subiendo con ella seguida de dos de sus doncellas las escaleras de la mansión.

Serena se queda sola de repente en la sala, y un intenso suspiro más parecido a un sollozo sale de sus labios. Se levanta y limpia la lágrima de su mejilla dispuesta a salir de nuevo al jardín, pero al abrir la ventana unos periódicos que descansan en la mesa se vuelan por el aire. Serena los levanta para dejarlos en su lugar, cuando al hacerlo una nota en especial llama su atención: encabezando la sección de espectáculos, una imagen de un hombre de cabello azul que ella reconocería entre miles, a pesar de la mala calidad de la toma, destaca vestido de etiqueta llevando del brazo a una mujer a quien no se le ve bien el rostro por estar de espaldas, de cabello castaño y traje azul saliendo de un evento del brazo y subiendo a una limousine. Los ojos de Serena se prenden en el encabezado de aquella noticia.

-ROMANCE EN AUSTRALIA: EL JOVEN ACTOR OWEN THALASSA, QUIEN ACTUALMENTE VIAJA POR EL MUNDO PROMOCIONANDO SU PELÍCULA "LA SOMBRA DEL SAMURÁI", FUE CAPTADO HACE TRES DÍAS SALIENDO DEL "MELBOURNE OPERA HOUSE" CON UNA MISTERIOSA Y BELLA ACOMPAÑANTE, CON LA CUAL ABORDÓ UNA LIMOUSINE PARA DESPUÉS CENAR JUNTOS EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL LUJOSO HOTEL "EDEN BAYVIEW". DESÚPUÉS SE LES VIÓ JUNTOS PASEANDO POR LA CIUDAD Y EN LAS PRUEBAS PRELIMINARES DEL "AUSTRALIAN GRAND PRIX", LO CUAL NOS HACE ESPECULAR QUE EL ATRACTIVO ACTOR ESTÁ SOSTENIENDO UN ROMANCE CON LA SEÑORITA REIKO HASEGAWA, MILLONARIA HIJA DEL MAGNATE DE FÓRMULA 1 ARTEMIS HASEGAWA. DE SER VERDAD EL RUMOR DARÍA POR TIERRA CON LA CREENCIA DE UN ROMANCE ENTRE EL ACTOR Y SU COESTRELLA, KATHY THOMPSON, ¿SERÁ QUE OWEN THALASSA ES TAN ROMPECORAZONES COMO PARA SALIR CON LA ACTRIZ Y LA MILLONARIA A LA VEZ?. -Serena baja el pedazo de papel con furia y lo arruga entre sus manos. Una ira terrible sube por su pecho y la hace tener un horrible nudo en la garganta. TK entra en la sala seguido de Darien.

-Serena, me tomé la libertad de contarle a Darien sobre la propuesta de la señorita Hasegawa, me parece adecuado que entre los tres discutamos los pros y contras de que ella compre la deuda de la empresa y…

-No… -dice con un hilo de voz ella.

-¿Qué dijiste Serena?. -asombrado su esposo.

-¡Dije que no quiero que esa mujer compre la deuda de la empresa, prefiero una y mil veces que Chikane Yamada nos hunda, a deberle algo a esa mujer!… -con furia Serena a punto del llanto. Darien y TK se miran sin entender.

-Pero Serena, ya habíamos dicho que era una buena opción, por la disminución de intereses. -replica el pelirrojo,

-¡Pero ahora no quiero!¡No deseo tener de lejos o cerca nada que ver con Reiko Hasegawa!. -estalla Serena llena de ira lanzando al suelo el periódico arrugado. Darien entonces se agacha tomando el pedazo de papel, y antes de que Serena pueda hacer algo, su marido desarruga el periódico clavando sus ojos azules en las letras de este y frunciendo el ceño con evidente molestia mientras lee…

**Albert Park, Port Phillip Victoria Australia.**

En la zona de tribunas, la premiación del primer circuito de F1, el "Australian Grand Prix" se está llevando a cabo. Subido en lo más alto de la Pole, Dietr Schwarzmond, espera recibir su trofeo de campeón. Debajo de él, en segunda posición, un evidentemente furiosos Bernoldi espera seriamente aquel premio que para él era una humillación, teniendo todas las ventajas, con Schwarzmond saliendo veinteavo, no tenía idea de donde había obtenido este la fuerza para alcanzarlo y ganarle en la última vuelta de esa forma tan dramática. Trulli tiene el tercer puesto, y entre los gritos de la gente alguien le alcanza a Dietr una botella de champagne con la cual baña a Trulli, el único que festeja con él, mientras un abatido Bernoldi baja del pódium y se aleja evitando a la prensa que intenta buscar una explicación de este a su derrota, pero rápidamente personal de la Ferrari aleja a los reporteros. Igualmente acosan a Diamante, pero este tiene ya experiencia en eludir a la prensa, y con personal de su escudería logra entrar, bañado de Champagne en el área de Pits en que todos lo aclaman y abrazan felicitándole por su hazaña, pero los ojos del piloto buscan a la única persona que deseaba ver en ese momento…

Luego de la victoria de Diamante, Rei había dejado su palco bajando apresurada a esperarlo en al taller. Al llegar no ve a nadie en el amplio garaje, pues todos han salido a ver la premiación. Así que sale hacia la pista por el túnel de acceso en que los rayos del sol que muere en el horizonte ponen destellos naranjas alargando su silueta, hasta que una voz la detiene.

-¡Ginny!-dice la voz tras ella. Rei mira al joven de cabello azul que se acerca corriendo a ella y al llegar toma sus manos con fuerza.

-¡Sepphir, que bueno que llegas! debemos ir a felicitar a Dietr. -sonriendo ella lo jala, pero el chico la detiene con fuerza de las manos y no la deja ir. -¿Sepphir?. -pregunta ella al verlo, pero ahora los ojos azules del joven médico demuestran algo tan hondo y tan intenso que asusta a Rei.

-Lo siento Reiko, pero no te dejaré ir con mi hermano si antes no te digo lo que debo decirte, he esperado tanto tiempo para esto, primero porque pensaba que saberlo sólo te lastimaría más de lo que ya estabas, después, para evitar una pelea con Dietr, pero ahora estoy decidido a no esperar más… Ginny… yo te amo. -Arroja Zafiro aquella confesión que sale a borbotones de su interior. Rei asustada por aquella realidad que todo el mundo le había anunciado y que sólo ella se negaba a ver, se queda callada.

-Sepphir… yo… no puedo… -balbucea ella, pero él pone una mano en sus labios sin dejarla hablar.

-Déjame terminar, no sé como conseguí el valor de decirte esto, creo que fue por verte con ese tipo, el actor, y que no pude contener mis celos, pero ya que lo logré, no me detendré, Ginny. Te amo desde antes de conocerte, desde el día que "Thunder" nos anunció tu llegada, sé que es difícil creerlo, pero es la verdad, desde ese momento tu nombre entró en mi alma y se clavó allí dentro, por la noche pensaba en como serías, y me imaginaba cientos de rostros para ti. Sin embargo, cuando te conocí, superaste en todo mis fantasías, verte así, tan lastimada, tan frágil, me hizo amarte aún más, y cuando te conocí, cuando te ayudé a recuperarte, entonces este sentimiento se volvió tan intenso que por momentos parecía que iba a hacer estallar mi corazón… Te amo Reiko, te amo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón, y quiero que lo sepas ahora. -dice Zafiro con emoción desbordada mirándola con tanta ternura en sus ojos azules que hace estremecer a Rei. La mano del médico acaricia el rostro de la chica.

-Sepphir… tu sabes… yo te he contado ya que mi corazón está muy lastimado y que yo no puedo... - se disculpa ella.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ayudarte a curarlo, así como te ayudé a curar tus piernas, y tus heridas, quiero hacerlo con tu alma Ginny. Déjame mostrarte que puedes volver a amar, a creer en alguien, a confiar… -pide Zafiro muy cerca del rostro de la joven japonesa. -no te arrepentirás… te amo… -confiesa él y entonces se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios con infinita ternura. Rei recibe aquel beso asombrada, temblando, todo en su mente le indica que debe alejar a Sepphir, que es lo mejor para que nadie salga lastimado, pero sin embargo las palabras que Owen dijo en la fiesta aparecen otra vez en su mente…

_-¡Escucha esto Rei! ¡Si Nataku sabe que estás viva, tú puedes evitar que haga algo indebido! ¿Sabes que está prometido para casarse con tu hermana Kakyuu?. -_aquellas palabras hacen que un extraño sentimiento surja en el corazón de la chica. Si Nataku es capaz de olvidarla, de sustituirla, de rehacer su vida con alguien más ¿Por qué ella no puede hacer lo mismo?. Algo más fuerte que ella, la hace entonces enlazar sus brazos en el cuello de Zafiro y responder a su beso con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

-¡Itoko san tienes que venir a…!. -el grito de Meiou se corta de golpe al entrar en el desolado garaje y toparse con la imagen de Rei y Zafiro fundidos en aquel beso en medio del túnel de la pista. -¡¡GRAN KAMI!!. -se asombra Carlos y luego mueve negativamente la cabeza, saliendo de aquel lugar. -esto ya se puso más feo de lo que estaba. -comenta rascando su cabeza. Pero no se da cuenta de que choca con alguien al salir. -¡¡OYE FIJATE POR DONDE… ¿Diamante?.-pregunta al ver al piloto que iba corriendo desesperado.

-¡Japonés! Qué bueno que te veo, ¿Sabes dónde está Reiko?. -pregunta el piloto. Carlos lo mira y miente.

-Yo que voy a saber, ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en tu festejo? ¡Eres el campeón!. -adula Carlos.

-Porque tenía que ver a Reiko, ¡Tenías razón japonés! la clave para ser "SS" no es el orgullo de la gloria al ganar, la clave, es el amor, por eso tu tío corría de esa forma, porque estaba enamorado, corría por amor, ahora lo sé, así corrí allá abajo, no por mí ni por el triunfo, corrí por ella ¡La amo! ¿No es maravilloso?... ¡Amo a Reiko Hasegawa! ¡Gané por ella!. -emocionado Dietr cargando a Meiou del suelo.

-¡Hey bájame!. -molesto el chico japonés.

-Disculpa, es que esto es tan maravilloso que debía decirle a alguien, así seas tú, ahora tengo que encontrarla y decírselo, le diré que la amo y que quiero que sea mi novia. -asiente Diamante tratando de entrar en el garaje.

-¡Espera!... mejor busquemos en otro lugar. -lo detiene Carlos para evitarle un disgusto. Interponiéndose entre Dietr y la puerta. -quizá ella siga con Artemis sama arriba, o esté en la sala de prensa o…

-Quítate Meiou, yo sé que ella está aquí, siempre baja para felicitarme en el túnel de acceso. -lo aparta bruscamente Diamante, entrando en el lugar, Carlos intenta seguirlo.

-¡Espera Schwarzmond! ¡No entres allí porque… -corre Carlos tras el alemán, pero es demasiado tarde, parado en la puerta, Diamante mira con sus consternados ojos la misma escena de la cual venía huyendo Meiou. Su hermano, sujetando a Rei de la cintura, la besa apasionadamente al final del túnel de acceso a la pista y ella corresponde con sus manos enlazadas al cuello de médico. Lentamente el casco del piloto cae de su mano ante aquella dolorosa escena.

-Diablos… -son las únicas palabras de Carlos detrás de Dietr…

**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí yo reportándome con esta nueva entrega, se que todo el mundo espera ya el regreso de la "World League" a Japón y me disculpo por el retrazo, como excusa diré que estoy preparando detenidamente los engranajes necesarios para que ese regreso sea explosivo en todos los sentidos, de verdad me esfuerzo mucho por prearar ese escenario perfecto para la venganza del fénix y espero me comprendan, quiero a todos los personajes al máximo cuando el momento de la verdad llegue…**

**Ya sin más solo que queda agradecer a quienes siguen esta historia a la cual saben amo demasiado, me esfuerzo muchísimo porque los lectores queden satisfechos e intentar corresponder a sus palabras de ánimo con lo mejor de mí, bueno, solo me queda despedirme e invitarlos a conocer el hermoso circuito del AUSTRALIAN GRAD PRIX para que se den una idea de la carrera de Dietr, que espero ya les caiga mejor a los lectores, por cierto el auto del video es un auto azul…jiji…pueden entrar a la página de YOUTUBE y pegas estos enlaces, el primero es de la carrera y el otro de la hermosa ciudad de Melbourne para que se den idea de lo que Rei desquició en el capítulo pasado…Gracias a todos por leer y…¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!! (Amix infinitas gracias por la edición y disculpa por traerte a las carreras…BESOS TQM)**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**

**Por cierto...¡Feliz cumpleaños incomunicado socio! ...TQM ZHUDITO**

**Carrera: /watch?v=EeqmcHWVHe4**

**Melbourne: /watch?v=1RTiUbUjVTU **


	24. Chapter 23: El Tigre Blanco del Oeste

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revange**

**Cap. 23**

**El Tigre Blanco del Oeste**

**Albert Park, Port Phillip Victoria Australia.**

El joven de cabello plateado se ha quedado parado a la entrada del garaje con sus ojos azules prendidos en la pareja que se proyecta delante de él. Luego de tirar al suelo su casco, por su mente pasan en sucesión terrible multitud de ideas descabelladas dictadas por los celos y el despecho, desde tomar a su hermano y molerle la cara a golpes, hasta llegar a ellos y separarlos por la fuerza, llevándose a Reiko lejos de allí… Sus puños apretados y su ceño fruncido indican que en cualquier momento tomará una decisión violenta. Carlos a su lado se da cuenta de que el joven piloto está pasando por un terrible momento y se dice que cualquier actitud de violencia de su parte él lo detendrá, pero contrario a todo, Diamante levanta el casco del suelo y dando media vuelta sale del garaje. Un segundo tarda el chico japonés en reaccionar, y luego sale detrás de él.

-¡Espera Diamante!. -le grita por vez primera llamándolo con el apodo que le conocían todos en el mundo de F1, pero el implacable joven sigue caminando a grandes zancadas afuera de aquel lugar. Meiou debe correr para ponerse a su paso. -¡Espera!. -lo jala él del brazo. -¿Sólo te vas y ya?... es decir, no quiero alentar la violencia pero… ¿Por qué?

-¡Apártate de mi vista japonés!. -lo empuja de delante de él Dietr. -¡Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia!. -Carlos se retira voluntariamente, impresionado al ver en el rostro siempre altivo y orgulloso de aquel hombre además de una gran furia, el brillo cristalino de una… ¿Lágrima?

-¡Campeón! ¡Allí estás!. -grita Rubeus llegando al lado de Diamante con otras personas del equipo. -¡Vamos Dietr! ¡Este día es tu día! ¡Todo el mundo quiere hablar con el campeón! Los medios te esperan en la sala de prensa. -el joven pelirrojo se lleva a Diamante jalándolo del brazo y este simplemente se deja llevar en silencio. Carlos Meiou sigue aún incrédulo de lo que ha visto.

-Vaya, yo siempre creí que él solo coqueteaba con Itoko san por costumbre, ¿Será que Dietr Schwarzmond de verdad… -se detiene ante de decirlo. -ama a Rei?.

Dentro del garaje, Sepphir y Rei se separan lentamente de aquel beso confuso e inesperado. Él sonríe delante de ella con esa sonrisa radiante como la de un sediento, que al fin ha tomado un poco de agua, ella, sonrojada y con evidente turbación se sigue cuestionando porqué cedió en aquel instante. Zafiro toma las manos temblorosas de la chica entre las suyas y las besas con reverencia.

-Ginny, yo sabía que algún día esto tenía que ocurrir, soñé con este instante desde antes de conocerte. -murmura él esperanzado, con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos azules que llega muy dentro del corazón de Rei ¿Con qué derecho había permitido que él se ilusionara?.

-Sepphir, yo… es decir todo esto ha sido muy confuso… yo no puedo… -pero la mano del médico le impide seguir hablando posándose sobre sus labios.

-Sé lo que vas a decirme Ginny, que no estás segura de esto, que no debiste besarme, que estás confundida, todo eso lo sé y lo comprendo, pero sin embargo pasó, y no puedes negar que por momentos te lograste olvidar de todo y pensar nada más en lo que estábamos sintiendo. Eso es porque quizá después de todo yo significo algo para ti.

-Sepphir, yo te quiero muchísimo… pero no estoy segura de…

-Ginny, no te estoy pidiendo nada, yo me conformo con eso, que me dejes estar a tu lado y tratar de intentar ser felices, escucha, no todos los hombres del mundo somos como el idiota que te traicionó, ¿Crees que yo luego de conocer de tus labios la historia verdadera de tu sufrimiento y tu dolor con ese imbécil me atrevería a lastimar tu corazón?. -acaricia él la mejilla de Rei con suavidad. -si me das la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, haría hasta lo imposible por demostrarte que el amor verdadero existe, cuidaría del tesoro de tu cariño como si fuese un objeto sagrado y jamás te lastimaría.

-Eso lo sé Sepphir, tu eres un hombre maravilloso, lo que me da miedo no es que tú me lastimes, sino lastimarte yo a ti… mi vida sentimental es un caos terrible en el cual no quiero siquiera pensar… Un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que no logro descifrar, y jamás me perdonaría arrastrarte conmigo en esta tempestad. Sepphir, tu sabes a lo que voy a regresar a Japón, conoces mi historia mejor que nadie, y si dentro de mi búsqueda de justicia sales lastimado, mucho más si es por mi causa, yo no me lo perdonaría jamás. -casi solloza Rei tratando de que el chico entienda, pero contrario a lo que esperaba una sonrisa se forma en el rostro atractivo del médico.

-¿Y no has pensado en que yo voluntariamente desee estar a tu lado sin importarme lo que deba de sufrir?... Ginny, mi amor por ti es tan grande que estoy dispuesto a pasar a tu lado por esa prueba, y mostrarte que soy paciente, que puedo contra todo por ti…-suplica Zafiro y luego la abraza de nuevo con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir jamás.

Rei tarda un poco en corresponder al abrazo, aún confusa de todo lo que está pasado.

-El Rey Arturo le da su palabra de honor a la Reina Guinevere, de que a mi lado conocerá la verdadera felicidad, sanaré todas sus heridas y le mostraré que el "Vivieron por siempre felices" es posible. -susurra al oído de ella Zafiro. Rei abre mucho los ojos y no sabe bien cómo reaccionar. Zafiro es tan tierno y parece tan emocionado, además dentro de sí se siente culpable por haber cedido a ese beso ¿tendrá el valor para rechazarlo? Sus respuestas son contestadas cuando el la besa de nuevo lentamente en los labios y ella solo cierra los ojos.

Afuera Carlos Meiou mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Por desgracia todos sabemos cómo acabaron las cosas entre Arturo y Guinevere, aunque ella deseaba amarlo, jamás se olvidó de su verdadero amor, ¿Por qué esto me es tan familiar?... y no quiero pensar qué pasará cuando Rei encuentre en Japón a su verdadero Lancelot. -comenta el chico con pena, y se aleja de allí apesadumbrado. -las cosas se están poniendo realmente muy difíciles, Itoko san… ¿Por qué te gusta complicarte tanto la vida?. -termina Meiou rascándose la cabeza.

**Mansión Kaioh, Tokio Japón.**

Los ojos azules del piloto muestran la ira más terrible cuando se prenden en las letras del encabezado de aquel arrugado periódico. Serena siente que su corazón se acelera y un frío terrible la acomete al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significa; TK mira a su prima y a Darien alternativamente, presiente la tensión en el ambiente a pesar de no saber una sola palabra de aquel lío. Lentamente Darien arruga de nuevo en su puño el pedazo de papel como si con ese gesto quisiera eliminar al protagonista de la nota también, después clava su mirada recriminante en la atormentada de su mujer, la respiración del joven de cabello negro es sumamente agitada.

-Y dinos querida… ¿Por qué es que te niegas con tanta vehemencia a que esa mujer alemana nos salve de la deuda con Yamada?. -cuestiona con una calma que está muy lejos de sentir Darien. Serena lo mira asustada, sabe que sea cual sea su respuesta va a generar un gran problema. Angustiada, retuerce sus manos una con otra buscando una salida que está lejos de encontrar. -¡Dinos!. -exige Darien con un grito terrible golpeando la mesa. Serena tiembla y TK mira asustado a Darien.

-Darien, cálmate, Serena debe tener razones importantes para…

-¡¡¡Razones importantes!!!. -ruge el joven con los ojos azules inyectados de ira y lanza hacia TK el periódico arrugado. -Vamos Serena, dile al iluso de tu primo que aún cree que haces todo por el bien de la empresa porqué no quieres la ayuda de esa mujer ¡Dile!.-Darien tomándola del brazo con furia vuelve a gritar. La anonadada chica no sabe bien qué hacer y lo único que su atormentada alma le permite es llorar en silencio. -¡Confiesa delante de TK que no te interesa para nada nuestro beneficio y que sólo te niegas a esa ayuda por celos!. -le exige ya fuera de sus cabales Darien.

-¡Darien déjala!. -molesto TK intenta separarlos, pero el joven lo sujeta con la otra mano de la solapa del traje y lo lanza al suelo.

-¡No te metas entre marido y mujer, Takeshi! ¡He sido muy paciente y tolerante! ¡Demasiado! ¡Pero ya no es posible!. -furioso Darien. -¡Nos largamos de aquí ahora mismo!. -ruge tomando de los hombros a Serena y sacudiéndola con fuerza, hasta que una voz venida de la escalera lo hace volver a la realidad.

-¡Señor Chiba! ¿¡Qué significa esto!?. -dice la airada voz femenina de Michiru Kaioh que bajaba por las escaleras de su mansión y se topó con la desagradable escena delante de ella. TK se levanta del suelo, pero Darien parece fuera de control.

-¡No es asunto suyo lo que yo pueda discutir con mi mujer!. -groseramente el chico.

-¡Se vuelve asunto mío cuando es dentro de mi casa señor Chiba!. -ofendida Michiru bajando hasta su lado. -En la mansión Kaioh nadie levanta la voz con razón o sin ella, mucho menos a un invitado y Serena es mi invitada. -recalca ella. -así que suéltela ahora mismo. -casi exige la violinista con tono autoritario. Darien parece entender que ha sido grosero con la dueña de la casa y suelta a Serena.

-Mi esposa y yo nos vamos ahora mismo, disculpe si le importunamos señorita Kaioh. -se inclina él. Una molesta Michiru mira a Serena llorosa, aterrorizada, y se indigna.

-Serena… ¿Tú quieres irte con él?. -pregunta Michiru directo a la rubia. Esta abre mucho los ojos, ¿Es que acaso tenía opción?...

-¡Claro que quiere y se irá! es mi esposa. -exige retadoramente Darien.

-Se irá sólo si ella desea irse. -recalca Michiru. El rostro de Darien se ensombrece y mira furioso a Serena.

-Serena, dile a la señorita Kaioh que te vas conmigo… ¡Dile!.-grita él. Serena se estremece y luego mira a TK y a Michiru, la chica de cabello aguamarina toma la mano temblorosa de la muchacha.

-Serena, haz lo que desees, te apoyaré en lo que sea, pero que de verdad haya sido tu decisión. -pregunta ella, la rubia limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y toma una decisión.

-No quiero… -balbucea. -no quiero irme con él… -dice al fin. Darien la mira con una mezcla de ira y desesperación tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

-¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡Soy tu esposo!. -reclama Darien.

-Su esposo, pero no su dueño. -defiende Michiru. -y mientras siga dando muestra de su imposibilidad para controlar sus emociones negativas señor Chiba, no es seguro para ella y menos para la niña estar a su lado, así que váyase por favor de mi casa. -con toda diplomacia lo corre Michiru. Darien aprieta los puños lleno de ira.

-¡Dije que me las llevaré ahora mismo señorita Kaioh, así quiera o no Usted no puede prohibirme nada!.-escupe furioso el aviador y toma a Serena de la muñeca jalándola hacia él

-Creo que hay un error muy grande Chiba, ¿Por qué llamas a Michiru Señorita Kaioh? ¿Olvidas que ella es ya mi esposa y que debes llamarla con todo respeto "Señora Tenou"?. -dice la masculina voz tras él entrando en el vestíbulo. Axel Tenou camina hacia su esposa con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos airados sobre Darien. -creo que está olvidando su lugar y sus modales señor Chiba, como le ha dicho mi mujer, si su esposa no desea irse con usted, no se irá. -apoya Axel.

Darien molesto sopesa sus opciones, puede seguir aferrado a llevársela de allí y exponerse no sólo a un escándalo, sino a los puños de Axel Tenou, quien parece sumamente molesto del poco respeto a su esposa. No es que huya la pela, pero en aquel lugar quizá no fuera prudente, después de todo Serena regresaría tarde o temprano a casa y entonces tendría oportunidad de aclararlo todo. Así que lentamente suelta la muñeca de ella.

-Ven conmigo, debes tranquilizarte. -conciliador TK tomando a Darien de los hombros y saliendo con él lo conduce fuera de aquella sala. El joven Chiba voltea sus ojos al salir hacia Serena, pero está dolida, huye su mirada y tapando sus ojos con sus manos estalla en el llanto que había estado conteniendo. Michiru la abraza y las dos se sientan en el sillón.

-Cálmate Serena, cálmate. -acaricia la violinista la cabeza de la rubia que se abraza a ella llorando. Axel mira a su esposa y luego el pedazo de periódico arrugado del suelo, lo levanta y desdobla con cuidado, leyendo la noticia. Luego mueve negativamente la cabeza y le muestra a Michiru el encabezado por el cual había comenzado todo aquel problema. En ese momento Nataku va entrando en la sala.

-Serena, me dijo Umiko que la niña se había dormido, quería tomarle una fotografía con su vestido rosa pero… -las palabras del joven Yamada se cortan en seco al toparse con la escena de una llorosa Serena abrazada de Michiru. -¡Serena! ¿Qué te sucede?. -cuestiona angustiado Nataku hincándose delante de ella. Serena sólo tiene fuerzas para prenderse del cuello de su amigo y seguir llorando. Nataku mira a Michiru desconcertado y ella por toda respuesta mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Tuvo una discusión con Darien… creo que había acumulado mucha tensión últimamente. -Explica Michiru la situación de hace un momento. Nataku se separa un poco de la chica y la mira angustiado limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Te hizo daño ese imbécil?. -pregunta con una ternura muy impropia de sus palabras. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-No lo hizo… -miente Serena. El rostro de Nataku refleja su desconfianza. -de verdad no lo hizo Nataku, por favor… deja las cosas como están. -suplica ella al ver en las pupilas doradas llenas de indignación.

-Ella tiene razón amigo, déjala con Michiru, creo que necesitan estar solas. -propone Axel tomando del brazo a Nataku y saliendo de allí casi jalándolo. El joven de cabello plateado se resiste a este empuje hasta que llegan al patio.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste quedarme?.-cuestiona liberándose del brazo de Axel.

-Porque Serena está muy afectada, y creo que le hará más bien desahogarse con Michiru que contigo.

-Axel dime… ¿Qué pasó en verdad?. -le pregunta Nataku a su amigo seriamente.

-No sé como comenzó todo, cuando llegué dentro Chiba estaba gritando como energúmeno sujetando de la muñeca a Serena y Michiru intentaba defenderla, me molesté y lo corrí, TK se lo llevó, luego ella empezó a llorar y levanté un pedazo de periódico… este pedazo de periódico. -alarga Axel al joven el arrugado papel. Nataku lo toma y lee vagamente la noticia de la sección de espectáculos, comprende al momento el porqué de la discusión con Darien, pero sin embargo los ansiosos ojos dorados de Nataku Yamada no prestan tanta atención a la noticia sobre su amigo Owen sino a un nombre en particular que se mete en su mente de forma insistente.

-Reiko Hasegawa… -murmura lentamente el nombre el chico mirando la fotografía de la mujer de cabello castaño quien de espaldas a Owen lo tomaba del brazo. Luego dobla cuidadosamente el periódico y lo guarda en su saco, pero después mira hacia la concurrencia que desayuna en aquel jardín hasta descubrir a lo lejos a TK y a Darien que se alejan hacia la puerta, entonces apretando los puños atraviesa el lugar del festejo.

-¡Nataku que haces!. -asustado Axel trata de alcanzarlo. Nataku llega ya hacia los escalones que llevan al cancel de salida, y violentamente toma del hombro a Darien obligándolo a verlo. Los ojos dorados de Nataku destellan indignación al cruzarse con las pupilas azules del aviador.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa Yamada!. -molesto Darien se zafa de aquel contacto con un manotazo, pero Nataku lo sujeta de la camisa acercándolo a su rostro.

-¡Quiero que sepas que Serena no está sola idiota, y que si te atreves en tus absurdos exabruptos de hombre celoso a tocarla o dañarla así sea un poco, moleré tu cuerpo a puñetazos hasta dejarte en coma! ¡Entendido!.-le espeta fúrico Nataku lanzándolo lejos. Darien molesto intenta regresar la agresión pero TK lo detiene.

-¡Ya está bien a los dos! ¡No es esta la forma ni el lugar!. -habla el pelirrojo. -Vámonos ya Darien, es lo mejor. -lo jala él.

-No te metas en donde no te corresponde Yamada… porque tampoco lo permitiré. -lo amenaza Darien de lejos antes de salir con TK hacia el "Rose Chevalier" en cual conduce Takeshi ante la excitación del joven Chiba. Nataku se queda mirando molesto como el Porsche negro se aleja de la residencia Kaioh, y se siente mejor ahora que le ha advertido todo a Darien. Pero, sin embargo, aunque debía estar preocupado por Serena, no puede evitar la tentación de mirar otra vez el pedazo de periódico que lleva en su saco, el mismo nombre perturbador de la mujer que según la columna de espectáculos estaba saliendo con su amigo. En esos momentos Nataku hubiese querido tener el poder de entrar a la fotografía y girar la cabeza de ondulado cabello castaño para mirar ese rostro…

-¿Cariño?... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué te alejaste de la fiesta?. -habla a su lado la voz melodiosa y siempre correcta de Kakyuu Hino, sacando a Nataku de su abstracción. Este guarda rápidamente el pedazo de periódico en su saco de nuevo.

-Solo hablaba de algo con Chiba, es todo. Volvamos-se disculpa él. Kakyuu lo toma del brazo y lo jala de regreso al festejo, pero la mente de Nataku está demasiado lejos de todo aquello…

**Hotel "Eden Bayview" Melbourne Australia.**

Artemis Hasegawa ha reservado para todo su equipo uno de los salones más hermosos del elegante hotel Australiano. Una cena ha sido ordenada para que sus empleados y amigos festejaran el reciente triunfo de Diamante en el "Australian Grand Prix" a pesar de la penalización de la Federación de Automovilismo. En aquel festejo tanto directivos como mecánicos, dueños, y hasta los administrativos que formaban el imperio comercial que era "Camelot Gruppe", convivían animadamente entre brindis, comida y música.

En la mesa principal los ejecutivos felicitaban a Rei y hablaban con ella sobre los planes de la escudería para los otros inicios de temporada, en GP2 y en F3 en Mayo, mientras al lado de ella Zafiro, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mantiene su brazo pasando al lado del respaldo de la silla de Rei y con la otra mano sujeta una de las de ella enlazando sus dedos.

-¡Un momento de su atención señores y señoras!. -dice el millonario sonando una cuchara en su copa de champagne. Todos callan en medio de la fiesta. -Quiero proponer un brindis por nuestro campeón, Dietr Schwarzmond, que el día de hoy hace honor a su nombre, "Diamante" es en verdad una joya para nuestro equipo, muchacho… -levanta Artemis la copa. -felicitaciones. -el joven corresponde a su amigo y maestro desde el otro lado de la mesa alzando su copa.

-Y yo Padre, quiero hacer extensivo ese brindis a todos los miembros de "Camelot Gruppe" porque aunque Dietr hizo el máximo esfuerzo, esto es trabajo de equipo… ¡Salud!. -responde la hija del millonario.

-Finalmente, yo quiero aprovechar este momento de festejo para anunciar delante de todos. -comenta Zafiro tomando la mano de una azorada Rei en las suyas. -que la señorita Hasegawa me ha otorgado la dicha de regalarme la llave de su corazón, la cual guardaré celosamente en espera de hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo. -acaba el médico besando la mano de Rei ante una ola de murmullos que se desatan en torno, acompañados de aplausos. Sólo Artemis, Meiou y Owen Thalassa, sentado al lado de su amigo japonés siguen callados.

-Meiou… ¿Qué significa todo esto?. -pregunta el actor. -¿Rei tiene novio?.

-Es… complicado amigo, créeme. -se excusa Carlos.

-Tienes que contarme que hay entre ella y ese alemán, ¿Ella lo ama? ¿Ya se olvidó de Nataku?. -insiste Owen, pero el joven solo hace una señal como quien se pone un cierre en la boca y sigue aplaudiendo negándose a contestar.

-Vaya… ¿Tú sabías algo de esto, querida?. -cuestiona Rubeus a su novia.

-No tenía idea. -azorada Karasuma. -y si te soy sincera no me gusta nada…

-Así que el joven Sepphir…, yo juraba que el joven Dietr tenía más posibilidades de ganar esta batalla, que sorpresas tiene guardados los de personalidad retraída. -comenta Calaverite.

-Ahora me pregunto si los problemas entre los dos terminarán, o sólo empeorará el ambiente. -sigue Karmesite.

-No nos corresponde decir eso, es de mal gusto. -reprende Petzite a sus hermanas. Del otro lado de la mesa, Diamante, quien es felicitado por todos, alabado por todos, dueño de la noche, parece sumamente ausente, contesta con monosílabos y palabras difusas a toda aquella vorágine de voces y felicitaciones, hasta que aprovechando los aplausos de la gente y las felicitaciones de los ejecutivos para Rei y su hermano, tomando una botella de whisky de la barra, se aleja hacia la solitaria alberca de las afueras del hotel. Nadie a esa hora se hallaba en aquel lugar y las luces azulosas del lugar dan de lleno en su cara. Abatido, el piloto se sienta en una silla de plástico y abre la botella dándole un gran trago.

-Oye ¿Te vas a terminar eso solo?. -dice la voz a sus espaldas, una sonrisa cansada de Diamante.

-Meiou, créeme que en este momento no eres ni remotamente una buena compañía. -dice el piloto. Pero el joven se sienta a su lado, le quita la botella y le da un trago.

-Si estás tomando para festejar tu increíble hazaña en la pista y por ser hoy por hoy el mejor piloto del mundo, encantado de brindar contigo. -inicia Carlos. -pero si estás tomando nada más para ahogar tu dolor y tu sufrimiento por lo de Rei y tu hermano, entonces… no te regresaré la botella.-comenta el chico, una risa de Diamante es la respuesta.

-¿En verdad soy tan evidente?. -le pregunta a Carlos. -ya veo… soy patético ¿Sabes japonés?.

-¿Patético?...¡Por favor! eres el piloto más famoso del orbe, un hombre rico, y según dicen que juro que no me consta, muy atractivo, tienes dinero, éxito, sales en comerciales. Acabas de ganar en "Australian Grand Prix" y si entras en cualquier lugar que te inviten basta con que elijas a una mujer para que puedas tenerla. Amigo, si eso no es la vida perfecta para cualquier hombre del mundo dime tú que es. -anima Meiou. -yo al menos mataría por estar en tu lugar. Dime ¿qué te falta?.

-¿Qué me falta?... que unos ojos como los suyos me miren de esa forma, viendo sólo al hombre que soy en verdad y no al que dicen que soy, que una voz como la de Reiko me diga que cree en mí y que soy un campeón por lo que tengo en mi corazón, que unas manos como las suyas tomen las mías con tanta dulzura y me sonrían así como lo está haciendo con él, eso me hace falta Meiou… ¡Ella!. -molesto Diamante.

-Vaya… ¿Entonces no estabas sólo siendo galán con ella por costumbre? ¿Tú en verdad te… enamoraste de Rei?. -cuestiona incrédulo Carlos. -Gran Kami…

-¿Y sabes qué es lo peor japonés?... que no puedo decir que Sepphir no la ame de la misma forma… Mi hermano es un gran hombre y sé que la hará muy feliz, por más que ahora me duela tanto, he de reconocer que él es mucho mejor que yo para Reiko. -una tos de Meiou hace que Dietr lo mire confundido. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Dudas de mi hermano?.

-No de él, sé que el doctor es un buen hombre y de que está enamorado de ella, bueno, eso lo sabe todo bicho viviente… de quien dudo es de Itoko san, es decir, antes de ese beso en el garaje ella estaba decidida a cortar por lo sano las pretensiones de ustedes dos, nos lo dijo a "Thunder" y a mí, iba a hablar con Ustedes y a aclararles que ella de momento no puede comprometerse sentimentalmente con nadie debido a sus planes a futuro ya que ella… es casada…

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!. -casi salta Dietr de su asiento. -¿Reiko? ¿Casada? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... ¿Zafiro lo sabe?.

-Calma campeón, calma, trataré de responderte esto sencillamente, sí es casada, en Japón tenía un esposo al cual amaba mucho. Cuando ella se accidentó, descubrió que la hermana de su marido y este tuvieron algo que ver, que intencionalmente deseaban matarla, y desde entonces desapareció de Japón, todos la creen muerta, hasta Nataku.

-Nataku. -dice aquel nombre Diamante con furia. -de modo que cuando ella regrese a Japón, se enfrentará a todos los que la dañaron, incluido su esposo… ahora entiendo… dime Meiou… ¿Ella ya lo olvidó? ¿Ya no lo ama?. -cuestiona Dietr.

-He allí el lío querido campeón, porque Rei jura y perjura que odia a su esposo, y que ya lo sacó de su corazón, pero por lo que pasó en la fiesta de inicio de temporada, podemos deducir todo lo contrario ¿Sabes por qué hizo esa locura de salir corriendo en el monoplaza? Porque mi amigo Owen Thalassa nos encontró en la fiesta y le dijo que su esposo se va a casar, y no con cualquier mujer, sino con la hermana de Itoko san ¿Te das cuenta?.

-Entonces todo lo que pasó, ese rostro furioso de ella, esas lágrimas de ira… ¿Eran por su esposo?

-Allí te toca a ti deducir campeón ¿Ella ya olvidó a Nataku? Todo da a entender que no.

-¿Y mi hermano? ¿Zafiro sabe todo esto?. -angustiado el piloto.

-Allí viene la parte más terrible de todo este lío Diamante, porque el doctor, estoy seguro que sabe perfectamente sobre Nataku, que ella aún lo ama, y a lo que regresará a Japón; me consta que tu hermano e Itoko san se volvieron no sólo amigos, sino confidentes en todo este tiempo, así que lo que me parece a mí es que Sepphir voluntariamente se está ofreciendo para sufrir, es consciente de todos los líos emocionales de Rei, y aún así, quiere estar a su lado… ¿verdad que eso se llama masoquismo? Así que, campeón, felicítate a ti mismo porque el destino te alejó de haber sido la víctima involuntaria de Reiko Hasegawa, porque lo que le espera a tu hermano no es nada alentador. -palmea Carlos la espalda del alemán.

-¡Pero eso es terrible!… él no debió aceptar ni Reiko darle esperanzas.

-Lo sé, es un gran error, pero los dos pagarán sus consecuencias. Como vez Diamantito, tú y yo somos afortunados, solteros, guapos, y campeones, con el mundo a nuestros pies, así que, ahora sí… ¿Brindamos?. -ofrece Carlos la botella a un pobre Dietr que aún está procesando muchas cosas en su cabeza.

-Dime algo ¿Cómo era la relación de Reiko con su marido? Antes claro de su accidente ¿Ellos se amaban mucho?. -una sonrisa de Carlos.

-Amigo, yo y mi novia nos amábamos mucho, pero Rei y Nataku ¡Gran Kami! Eran como fuego y un cartucho de nitroglicerina. Amor era poco, eso era pasión, compenetración, entrega, ¡Si los hubieras visto! A veces hasta yo me asombraba de la forma como esos dos se querían. -sincero Carlos. Dietr analiza todo detenidamente.

-¿Y crees en la culpabilidad del esposo de Reiko? ¿Crees que la engañó y la traicionó?.

-Siendo sinceros, no. Yo vi a ese hombre sufrir como endemoniado cuando todos la creían muerta; sé que no tengo más pruebas que eso, y que no basta contra las que tiene Rei, después de todo si la hermana de Nataku la intentó asesinar sería lógico que él estuviera enterado y que supiera todo. Pero yo aún no creo que él sea culpable. No trato este tema con ella porque es entrar en discusiones eternas que solo la lastiman, así que he decidido esperar a que regresemos a Japón y dejarla que ella sola se dé cuenta de que está equivocada. Ya me imagino qué es lo primero que va a hacer Rei en cuanto tenga delante a Nataku. A pesar de sus alardes de estoicismo y venganza, juro que se va a derretir como cera blanda en manos de su marido. Ella aún lo ama. –Sentencia Carlos. Diamante entonces le arrebata la botella y bebe de ella, luego suspira.

-Japonés, Gracias. -dice palmeando la espalda de Meiou. -de verdad necesitaba escuchar todo eso. No dejaré de querer a Reiko jamás en mi vida, pero al menos me has ayudado a entender lo falso de mis pretensiones, después de todo, ella parece del tipo de mujer de un solo amor… ¿Cierto?.

-Muy cierto. Me alegra que lo entendieras. -sigue Carlos.

-Te diré algo más, puede ser que tú y yo jamás nos llevemos bien del todo, pero sin duda reconozco que eres un gran muchacho… y con mucho talento.

-¿De verdad?... ¡Vaya!. -se asombra Carlos. -y ya que estamos en la etapa de las confesiones, a pesar de que sigue creyendo que eres un egocéntrico, soberbio, metrosexual… -Dietr lo sujeta de la camisa molesto. -¡Calma!... a pesar de eso… eres el mejor piloto de F1 del mundo, y te sigo admirando ¡Tengo un poster tuyo en mi habitación de Akina!. -el alemán suelta a Carlos y se ríe. Él japonés ríe con él. -¿Y ahora que sigue?... ¿Volverás a perder las carreras porque Rei está con tu hermano?. -pregunta Meiou cuando los dos callan.

-Claro que no, una vez SS, toda la vida SS… ¿Cierto?. -inquiere Dietr. -no te voy a negar que me duele mucho todo esto, por Sepphir, por ella… por mí… pero jamás dejaría que algo así merme mi seguridad; te prometo que esta temporada solo de hablará de Schwarzmond en toda la Pole. -sigue el joven de cabello plata con decisión.

-¡Ese es el espíritu campeón!. -se emociona Meiou. Justo en ese momento una voz femenina tras ellos los asaca de su charla.

-Carlos… ¿Me permites unas palabras a solas con Dietr?. -dice Rei llegando hacia aquel lugar. Meiou la mira y se levanta.

-Claro, los veo luego. -acaba y quitándole la botella a Diamante se aleja de allí. Rei con evidente turbación se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado, mirando con sus pupilas moradas al piloto. Un denso silencio de forma entre los dos, silencio que ella teme romper.

-Dietr… yo… creo que te debo explicar lo que Sepphir dijo allí dentro…

-No tienes nada que explicar Reiko, yo entiendo. -sonríe Diamante. -creo que quien te debe una explicación soy yo, verás, es parte de mi forma de ser portarme galante con las mujeres, es decir, en los medios que yo me relaciono es normal tratar a una dama como te trataba a ti, si crees que por decirte las cosas que te dije yo sentía algo más que amistad, estás equivocada, lamento si creíste otra cosa, a veces ser tan galante trae problemas… lo mismo pasó con Esmeralda, afortunadamente tú no eres una maniática demente obsesiva. -se burla el piloto para encubrir su mentira, ella suspira aliviada.

-Eso que has dicho, me deja muy tranquila, jamás me habría perdonado lastimarte. -asiente ella tomando las manos de Dietr.

- No te preocupes por mí, confieso que en verdad me gustaría haber estado enamorado de ti, pero para mi desgracia soy un hombre que no cree en el amor, prefiero mi libertad, todas las mujeres para mí y yo para todas ellas. -le guiña un ojo a Rei que ríe. -ahora Reiko, te debo advertir que Sepphir no es como yo. Jamás en toda mi vida le conocí una sola novia formal. Admiradoras muchas, pero nada en serio. Creo que mi hermano es de esos chicos soñadores que se forjan un ideal de mujer y no entregan el corazón hasta encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hacen, es con toda el alma… dime… ¿Podrás tú cuidar que él no sufra?. -lanza la pregunta Dietr, ella baja la vista abatida tardando en responder.

-¡Chicos! Aquí están, adentro piden la presencia del campeón, quieren hacerle una entrevista departe de una revista deportiva, así que como su representante, debo aconsejar que dejen su charla para otro momento. -interviene Rubeus llevándose a Diamante. Rei se queda sola en aquel lugar junto a la alberca mirando el reflejo de la luna en aquella agua y suspira de nuevo.

-Gran Kami… ¿En qué me he metido?. -cuestiona ella mientras un viento suave sopla en torno.

**Tokio Japón, tres días después.**

El automóvil blanco se detiene delante de la residencia Tsukino, de este baja Axel Tenou quien abre la puerta a Michiru, esta ayuda a bajar a Serena quien lleva cargando a Serenity.

-Serena ¿Estás segura de regresar a casa?... estabas muy bien con nosotros. -dice la violinista.

-Es verdad Michiru, tú y tu familia se portaron muy bien con Serenity y conmigo estos tres días, tus Padres, Axel, tú… todos en tu casa me hicieron sentir tan tranquila, pude dormir como hacía más de un año no lo hacía. -responde la rubia. -además de estos días visitando centros comerciales y el regalarle esos trajes a Serenity.

-No digas eso, la niña hechizó literalmente a mis Padres, la adoran, creo que por su causa ahora nos molestarán más a Axel y a mí con la idea de un embarazo, se mueren por ser abuelos. -responde la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-Serena, en verdad, si ese idiota te levanta la voz así sea un poco, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, Nataku ya le advirtió, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola. -ofrece Axel.

-Yo lo sé, y no tengo como agradecerles a los dos por su apoyo y sobre todo por su amistad, pero no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, conozco a Darien, él ama mucho a Serenity y jamás haría nada para lastimarnos, lo que pasó en su casa fue sólo… algo extraordinario. Pero sé que no se repetirá, confío en él. -con una seguridad que distaba mucho se sentir Serena.

-De igual modo sabes que cuentas con nosotros y con Nataku para lo que sea. -toma las manos de ella Michiru.

-Iré a bajar las cosas. -dice Axel abriendo la cajuela del "Tsubasa" y sacando las maletas de Serena. Michiru entonces se acerca a ella.

-Serena, sé que dirás que no me corresponde decir esto, pero…si tú sigues amando a Owen, si tu vida al lado de Darien parece que será continuamente así, llena de peleas, dudas, celos… infelicidad… ¿No has pensado en el divorcio?. -se atreve la violinista. Los ojos de Serena se abren mucho por la sorpresa. -sé que puede sonar algo drástico, que él es el padre de tu hija y todo lo demás, pero ¿Crees que es justo para Serenity crecer en un hogar con esos problemas por mas padres suyos que sean los dos? Y más aún ¿Crees que es justo para ti?. -cuestiona Michiru. Serena asustada se hace para atrás ante aquellas palabras que ella contemplaba tan imposibles.

-¡Señorita Serena al fin regresa!. -emocionada Luna saliendo a recibirlas. -no sabe como la hemos echado de menos, con el señor Taichi de viaje, el señor Tamahome y yo nos moríamos en la casa sin la niña. -comenta Luna abrazando a Serenity.

-¿Y Darien Luna? ¿No está en casa?. -pregunta ella.

-El joven Darien volvió a la base, tuvo un llamado urgente, nos avisó que Usted se quedaba unos días en casa de la Señora Tenou, y dejó una carta para Usted en su habitación, dijo que volvería para su competencia en Singapur el mes entrante y que la llamaría por teléfono el Domingo. -informa el ama de llaves y luego entra con la niña y con Axel dentro de la casa. Serena respira mejor; definitivamente, ese llamado a la base había sido providencial, no estaba con ánimos de enfrentar a Darien aún.

-Prométeme que pensarás lo que te dije, todos en esta vida tenemos derecho a ser felices Serena, y sobre todo a luchar por nuestra felicidad. -insiste Michiru.

-Gracias por tus palabras Michiru, de verdad, pero ahora, sólo quiero preocuparme de mi hija y de nuestra empresa. Mi vida personal es tan complicada que prefiero no pensar en eso. -casi suplica ella. Michiru sabe que la pobre mujer ha tenido unos días terribles, y decide dejar su conversación para un mejor momento.

-Te comprendo, tampoco deseo abrumarte, vamos adentro. -termina ella y tomando del brazo a su amiga entran a la casa.

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS…**

**Autopista M-40 Madrid, España.**

El Bugatti Veyron, precedido por las dos motocicletas, los autos de las chicas y una camioneta blanca con el logotipo del fénix y la corona negros, se detiene en medio de la nocturna vía madrileña. En total oscuridad, en aquel momento de la noche del auto blanco baja la mujer de traje azul con blanco y casco del mismo color, retirándose este, mientras los miembros de su equipo se dispersan y comienzan a sacar su equipo de la camioneta. Yuuto se acerca a Rei que mira con sus ojos penetrantes toda a aquella vía. Luego deja su casco en el capo del "Guinevere" y juntando los dedos índices de sus manos respira hondo, después de todo, las prácticas de su entrenamiento Shinto no podían desparecer del todo.

-Señorita Hasegawa, procederemos a instalar las cámaras y sensores. -comenta el anciano. Ella sigue con los ojos cerrados moviendo sus manos en extrañas formas.

-Bien Yuuto. -dice serenamente. El mayordomo se aleja. Al fin ella abre los ojos. -Gran Kami, ilumina los senderos de mi alma para poder encontrar la debilidad del Tigre Blanco del Oeste. -comenta ella lentamente.

-Señorita Reiko, tenemos un enlace vía internet con el joven Meiou desde el entrenamiento en el Circuito de Cataluña, dice que es urgente. -pide Karmesite. Rei abandona su meditación y se acerca al interior de la camioneta, en donde Petzite mantiene encendida la computadora. La cámara de esta refleja a Carlos Meiou con traje de corredor azul con blanco, detrás de él, los monoplaza que entrenaban para el Gran Premio de España pasan como bólidos.

_-¡Itoko san qué bueno que apareces! Me concité en medio de mi práctica nocturna para decirte algo que se nos pasó en el análisis de los videos de esa chica Byakko._

-Di lo que debas decir y regresa a entrenar Meiou que mañana es tu debut y recuerda que sales en puesto 20.

-_Mejor no recordemos por culpa de quien. -_se ríe Carlos. -_ya ya, oye, vi el video en que esa chica le ganó a Calaverite, y tengo la clave para que la venzas. Mira, esa mujer es un genio en control de vehículo, no lo negaremos, y seguro que te retará a una carrera con mojones en esa endiablada autopista que conoce como la palma de su mano, entonces, si lo hace, asegúrate de que la última parte del recorrido, la meta quede a buena distancia, estuve mirando por internet datos del Wu Xing, los cinco elementos chinos, ¿Y sabes que dice sobre el Tigre blanco del Oeste?... que su elemento es el metal, pero en el ciclo de dominación, el fuego funde al metal… ¿Entiendes?._

-La verdad no mucho Meiou, pero de igual modo gracias por los datos. -responde ella.

_-Me debo ir, tu Padre me trata como esclavo, y nos estamos jugando el puesto, así que yo regreso a entrenar y tu da todo de ti allá para conseguir el segundo medallón… ¡Confío en ti!. -_termina el chico japonés haciendo la seña de la victoria y la comunicación se apaga. La mente de Rei sigue reviviendo las palabras de Meiou sin entenderlas del todo.

-Señorita Hasegawa, no sé si lo que le dijo el joven Meiou en japonés le sirva para vencer a Byakko, lo que sí le puedo decir es que con ella no tendremos las cosas fáciles, Karmesite venció a la chica del Honda Rosa hace tres días, yo a la mujer del Thropy en Cataluña el día de nuestra llegada, pero ellas no son nada comparadas con la mujer del medallón de tigre. La vi vencer a Calaverite en ese duelo de arrancar la bandera con una facilidad que aterra. -indica Petzite. -tiene tanto control, del vehículo que fue capaz de dibujar con los neumáticos una letra "B" en el suelo y no nos percatamos de ello hasta que se alejó con su equipo.

-Tranquila Petzite, sé que Byakko es muy buena, pero confío en mi intuición para vencerla, además, ella no sabe que yo soy una SS. -sonríe Rei.

-¡Reiko sama! ¡Se acercan ya!. -grita Karasuma entrando en la camioneta. Rei sale de allí y mira como por el camino se acerca el Pagani Zonda gris de Zafiro delante de otros cuatro autos, un S20 rosa y el Megane Thropy de las dos amigas de Byakko. El Hamman negro con el dragón y finalmente, el flamante Acura NSX azul cielo con las garras de tigre a los lados que venció con facilidad al "Gawain" de Calaverite.

-Al fin llegan. -comenta Yuuto al ver como los autos se detienen cerca de ellos en aquel descanso de la carretera. Del Pagani Zonda baja Zafiro, luciendo el uniforme de la "World League" y saliendo del "King Arthur" abre la puerta del Acura azul ofreciendo su brazo a la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que sale de este. Las otras tres chicas se unen al grupo y la mujer de cabello negro con tatuajes se cuelga del otro lado del brazo de Zafiro.

-Buenas noches su majestad, debo decir que fue un acierto de su parte enviar a tan apuesto embajador por nosotras. -dice Freyja dándole un golpe en el trasero a Zafiro quien se sonroja.

-Feryja, un gusto verte de nuevo, no pensé encontrarte en los dominios del Tigre Blanco. -saluda Rei a su amiga alemana.

-No podía perderme esta batalla, además sé que Marta no es muy dada a enfrentamientos y temía que se negara a dar batalla. -sonríe la alemana. La chica rubia solo ríe.

-El que no me guste el exhibicionismo no quiere decir que no sepa defender con honor mi medallón Freyja querida, sabes de sobra que los Tigres somos muy celosos de nuestro territorio.-comenta ella. Luego se adelanta a Rei y le alarga la mano. -La Reina Guinevere según parece. Freyja habla maravillas de Usted, hace tiempo que nadie nos vencía en nuestra zona, debe ser alguien muy atrevido… o demasiado buen corredor para desear unirnos en una sola Liga.

-Digamos que un poco de ambas cosas señorita Ochandio. -responde Rei.

-¿Le dijo su caballero Gawain que lo vencí con facilidad antier?. -con una sonrisa la chica de ojos verdes.

-Me lo dijo, y lo vi por mí misma, será todo un reto para mí correr en su contra...y muy ilustrativo Elija la forma más conveniente de carrera que desee. -propone Rei con seguridad.

-Consultaré con mi equipo si me permite. -dice la rubia y se aleja. La chica del S20 y la del Thropy se acercan a ella.

-Marta, no te arriesgues mucho con esa mujer, con un Bugatti una carrera de velocidad o del "Gato y el Ratón" sería suicidio, es decir, tu Acura es bueno, pero no contra un motor que es casi de un Jet. -opina la chica del S20 rosa.

-Luthien tiene razón Marta, cuando la mujer de cabello verde me ganó en Cataluña, me vencieron en carrera contra reloj de descenso.

-Tranquila Aerithsephy, sé exactamente en qué tipo de carrera su maravilloso carro tendrá desventaja. -sonríe la chica.

-Marta, ten mucho cuidado, esa mujer es perturbadora, correr contra ella es horrible, es como si leyera todos tus movimientos, como si… sé que esto suena idiota, pero es como si conociera todos tus movimientos y tus secretos y se adelantara a ellos. -habla con conocimiento de causa la joven alemana de tatuajes.

-Chicas, Freyja, tranquilas, no le daré el medallón. -firme la rubia. -y no me ganará tan fácil. -luego se acerca al lugar en que Rei ordena algunas cosas a su equipo. -Señorita… ¿Le parece una carrera de mojones?. -pide ella. Rei sonríe recordando las palabras de Meiou.

-Sólo con una condición, la distancia del último mojón en relación a la meta, será de 500 metros. -pide Rei.

-¡Hecho!. -asiente la rubia. -¡Chicas! ¡A colocar los mojones!. -aplaude Byakko y las de su equipo se dispersan en sus autos sacando unos conos anaranjados de la cajuela del Hamman negro del Dragón.

-No se moleste señorita Ochandio, mi equipo ha colocado ya los mojones en su sitio, distancia de 200 metros, ocho mojones, y el último a 500 hasta regresar aquí. -informa Rei. La mujer de ojos verdes la mira preocupada ¿Cómo demonios adivinó que ella pediría carrera de ese tipo?

-Te lo dije. -murmura a su lado su amiga alemana.

-Si duda de la honorabilidad de mi equipo puede revisar que la distancia sea la correcta. -ofrece Rei con seguridad.

-De ningún modo, creo en usted, además revisar la distancia llevaría tiempo, y no soy muy paciente, de modo que… ¿Comenzamos?.-dice la rubia.

-Pensé que no lo pediría jamás. -se inclina Rei y las dos se dirigen a sus autos. Rei va a entrar en el "Guinevere" pero Zafiro la detiene del brazo.

-Ginny, ten mucho cuidado con esa mujer. -suplica el médico. Ella sonríe.

-Confía en mí Sepphir. -dice ella besando la mejilla del chico, pero él impetuoso sujeta el rostro de ella y la besa en los labios, aunque Rei no corresponde del todo.

-Sólo estoy preocupado, no quiero que nada dañe a mi amada reina. -replica él. Rei sonrojada oculta su turbación sonriendo.

-Tranquilo, nada me pasará, tendremos ese medallón antes de viajar a América. -termina poniéndose el casco y entrando en el auto.

-Así que en plena luna de miel con tu reina, guapo… ¡Vaya! Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones, tienes un lindo trasero. -le guiña un ojo la alemana a Zafiro. -si algún día decides tener tu propia Morgan le Fay, búscame. -termina y le alarga un papel con un número escrito el cual pone por sí misma en la bolsa del pantalón de mezclilla del chico haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo. Después se encamina hacia el Acura azul de su amiga.

-Freyja, ¿Otra vez coqueteando?. -la recrimina la rubia bajando el vidrio.

-Tú no te fijes en lo que hago y concéntrate en tu carrera, no quiero que la reputación de "Four Ladies" se vea mermada por esa japonesa con aires de reina. Si venció al Dragón, que no venza al Tigre. Marta, el honor de nuestro grupo está en tus garras. -dice la alemana tomando la mano de su amiga.

-Lo sé, calma, corro en esta carretera desde hace tres años, y ella jamás ha estado aquí antes, así que tengo ventaja. -termina ella y sube el vidrio de su auto, el cual se enfila hacia el lugar en que aguarda el "Guinevere" y se coloca a su lado. Yuuto con su elegante traje de mayordomo se coloca en medio de los autos con una bandera roja y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aunque el anciano jamás lo dirá, esta neva aventura de su Señorita la estaba disfrutando como en los tiempos en que acompañó a Artemis a reclutar la primer Liga…¡Ya le hacía falta a su vida un poco se emoción!.

-¡Listas para salir! ¡Será una carrera de mojones, luego del octavo mojón, regresarán por el mismo camino hasta este punto, ganará quien llegue primero, así que…¡Preparadas! ¡Listas! ¡Ahora!. -agita la bandera el anciano. El motor del Acura ruge como si de verdad de un Tigre se tratase y este se pierde tomando ventaja hacia el primer cono anaranjado, el Bugatti sale detrás.

-¡Buen inicio Marta!. -aplaude la joven del S20 a un lado. Freyja solamente se limita a observar todo desde lejos con los brazos cruzados.

-No festejen chicas, ella ya empezó a leer sus movimientos. -comenta moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-¡Pero va ganando!. -se asombra la joven con camisa del Barça.

-Pero la carrera ha comenzado apenas. -sonríe la alemana.

Dentro de la camioneta, Petzite recibe las imágenes de las cámaras que habían colocado a lo largo de la carretera, están por llegar al primer mojón y el Acura azul está a la cabeza. Con una maestría increíble la conductora del "Byakko" cambia la velocidad y gira para tomar la vuelta del cono naranja con precisión terrible serpenteando muy junta a este sin siquiera moverlo.

-Prodigioso… -murmura la joven Müller. Tras ella, Zafiro mira la misma escena. Rei tras el Acura toma la primera vuelta del cono naranja pero bastante más despegada a este que su rival, quien hace una "S" perfecta en cada vuelta.

-¿Por qué Ginny está abriendo tanto las vueltas, Petzite?. -pregunta el médico inquieto.

-Debido a la potencia del motor de 16 cilindros del Bugatti joven Sepphir, ese tipo de autos son muy rápidos pero tienen desventaja en el control, imagine además es la primera carrera que la señorita Hasegawa se enfrenta al reto del control.

-¡Entonces Byakko le está ganando!. -aterrado Zafiro.

-De momento sí, van por el sexto mojón, lo decisivo, será al pasar el octavo, deben hacer todo el giro de 360 grados para regresar. -dice la chica. Zafiro asustado sale de la camioneta y se acerca a la carretera en que los rechinidos de los neumáticos de los autos se escuchan a lo lejos.

-La están haciendo papilla. -comenta Karmesite… -ahora veo porqué perdiste hermana, esa mujer casi pinta lienzos encima del asfalto. -la joven conductora del "Gawain" solo se cruza de brazos.

Rei conduce el "Guinevere" con el rostro lleno de sudor. Controlar el motor de su auto era sumamente pesado y su mano se crispa en la palanca de velocidades moviéndola y frenando lo justo para pasar los conos naranjas, pero el Acura delante de ella es como si estuviese prácticamente patinando.

-Vaya que es muy precisa, si sigo abriendo espacios no voy a poder tomar el último mojón con ventaja. -dice ella preocupada. -Byakko, el Tigre Blanco… debe tener una debilidad… -dice mirando a su rival tomar el séptimo mojón con elegancia. -Tigre blanco, punto cardinal: el Oeste, estación de año: el Otoño, planeta: Venus, sentido… olfato… -dice forzando a su auto a derrapar cerca del séptimo cono repasando las características del animal sagrado del Wu Xing a quien representa la joven española y que ella sabía de memoria por ser parte de su formación Shinto. –elemento: El metal… -y las palabras de Meiou se abren paso en su subconsciente.

-_ En el ciclo de dominación, el fuego funde al metal._

-El fuego funde al metal… funde al metal… -se repite ella, mirando delante al auto preparándose para tomar el último mojón. -¡AHORA SE COMO FUNDIRLO! ¡LA VOY A DESESTABILIZAR! -grita dentro del Veyron Rei, e intempestivamente en lugar de virar a la izquierda tras el Acura, vira a la derecha, los faros traseros de ambos autos dejan una estela de luz a su paso y el aura terrible de Rei se enciende aniveles insospechados, definitivamente es una clase "S" completa, la adrenalina corre por sus venas trayendo a su rostro una nueva y enigmática expresión…

-¡Qué diablos está haciendo!. -dice dentro de la camioneta Petzite al ver el movimiento proyectado por la cámara 4, colocada justo junto al último cono y sale a la puerta del vehículo-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Ella viró hacia el lado contrario! ¡Se van a estrellar!. –grita. En tanto, las chicas, como Rubeus y Karasuma, corren a ver la pantalla de Petzite. Zafiro es el primero que llega aterrado, y también las amigas de Byakko.

-¡Por Odín!. -comenta la alemana de tatuajes. -¡Se van a matar!.

En el octavo mojón, el Acura ha virado a la izquierda y el Bugatti a la derecha. La mujer rubia dentro del auto azul se aterroriza al ver avanzar al "Guinevere" hacia ella.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué pretendes con eso!. -grita la mujer y sus ojos verdes destellan algo muy parecido al miedo. Mueve la palanca de velocidades hundiendo el freno para regular su giro y darlo lo más pegado posible al cono. En el Bugatti, Rei sonríe y acelera; los dos autos están por encontrarse, pero por un milagro de habilidad de sus conductores, en lugar de chocar uno con otro, pasan sin rosarse a milímetros uno de otro y logran pasar el cono y dar el giro completo.

-Díganme que lo que vi fue real… -anonadada Calaverite. En la camioneta todos se han quedado mudos, la escena que la pantalla de Petzite proyectó es casi inverosímil, los dos autos siguieron la carrera, pero ahora, iban peligrosamente en direcciones encontradas, cada mojón que tomaban, la misma escena del octavo cono se repetía, pasaban cruzándose sin siquiera tocarse y tomaban el siguiente.

Rei tiene una nueva sonrisa en su rostro.

-Al fin aprendí lo que debía comprender de ti Byakko… es hora de fundirte...¡Adiós tu control! -sonríe ella. La mujer dentro del Acura suda frío, sus manos se crispan en el volante; es la primer vez que se las ve con alguien así… en cada nueva vuelta esta mujer terrible la desafía, en cada encuentro las dos deben hacer milagros de coordinación para no colisionar. El penúltimo cono es tomado de derecha a izquierda por la chica del Acura y se izquierda a derecha por Rei. El auto azul gira muy pegado del cono, pero Rei se abre mucho más, para después cambiar a la cuarta velocidad de su auto y hundir el acelerador. El último mojón está intencionalmente lejos. -¡Meiou, eres un maldito genio de la velocidad! ¡Te debo una!. -sonríe Rei por el retrovisor. La estrategia había sido la correcta, antes de que la joven del Acura pueda regresar al camino, el "Guinevere" dejando tras de sí una estela de humo, hace uso de su superioridad en velocidad y pasa como bólido al lado de ella tomando el último cono con maestría y girando en "U".

El sonido de los neumáticos del Bugatti hace que los que miran por la pantalla de la camioneta salgan apresurados para ver la carretera llena de humo y la puerta del auto blanco abrirse. Rei sale de ella lentamente, y se detiene mirando como el Acura con garras de tigre llega después y derrapa para detenerse justo al lado del "Guinevere". Un silencio terrible hace presa de todos los presentes.

-Freyja… ¿Marta perdió?. -cuestiona la joven del Thropy incrpedula. La alemana sonríe.

-No querida amiga, Marta mejoró. -termina ella y corre al auto de su amiga, quien abre la puerta y sale hasta pararse delante de Rei. En silencio y con los brazos cruzados, la chica rubia clava sus ojos verdes en los morados de la mujer delante de ella que la contempla con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego se retira el medallón con forma de rostro de tigre rugiente que pende de su cuello y se lo alarga.

-Bien ganado señorita Hasegawa. –añade. Rei lo toma y entonces las chicas, Karasuma y Rubeus estallan en gritos y aplausos llegando a su lado.

-Lamento esto Freyja, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero creo que hay algo que no nos habíamos percatado de ella… es una SS. -se dirige la chica rubia a su amiga alemana.

-No te disculpes Byakko querida, estoy orgullosa de ti, a eso le llamo "EL PODER DEL TIGRE", en cuanto Tortoise y Fénix sepan de tu carrera, se sentirán igual de felices que yo, le pediré una copia del video a la gente de su majestad. -la abraza su amiga.

-Luthien, Aerith… no pongan esas caras, ¿Saben que es lo mejor de esto? Que estamos en el lugar correcto, siendo parte de una Liga con corredores como ella, ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que vamos a mejorar?. -anima la joven rubia a sus amigas que parecen abatidas.

-Cierto, además perder no nos hace menos fuertes. -responde la chica del S20 rosado.

-Señorita Ochandio, un placer haber corrido contra alguien con tanto control, por momentos pensé que perdería. -asiente Rei acercándose a ellas. -usted y el equipo del Oeste son excelentes corredores y nos honra tenerlos en la "World League". En el mes de Diciembre se llevará a cabo el primer torneo mundial de nuestra liga en Tokio, esperamos contar con su presencia. Será interesante que usted se mida con otros genios del control del vehículo de América o Asia.

-Será muy interesante señorita Hasegawa, allí estaremos. -estrecha su mano la rubia.

-Muy bien Reina Infiel, ¿Y ahora que sigue?... ya conquistaste Europa sin ser Napoleón ¿Irás por América?. -cuestiona la alemana señalando el medallón del dragón y el del Tigre que penden del pecho de Rei.

-Así es Freyja, es momento de ir por el medallón de la Tortuga y el del Fénix… y por el Dragón Dorado. Iremos a carreras a Montreal, México y Rio de Janeiro. -informa Rei. -pero ahora con la suerte de mi lado no creo perder. -comenta tomando el medallón de Tigre.

-Vaya, sabes de mitología oriental. -le responde la conductora rubia del Acura.

-¿Qué quiso decir ella señorita?. -cuestiona Karmesite.

-En la creencia japonesa, durante la dinastía Han, se decía que el tigre blanco sólo aparecía, ocasionalmente, si el emperador legislaba con absoluta virtud o si había paz en el mundo, por ello era considerado como símbolo de la suerte. -responde Rei .

-Oye Reina Infiel, una cosa más, ya que te aventurarás en los gélidos territorios de Lady Tortoise y en las candentes carreteras del Fénix Bermellón, nos parece justo ir contigo, después de todo, has vencido ya a dos de las "Four Ladies", nos gustaría ver si las americanas defienden nuestro honor o pierden irremediablemente. -asiente la alemana.

-Por mí no hay inconveniente Freyja sama, sino todo lo contrario, así la Liga sigue creciendo. -acepta Rei. -por el momento y para sellar nuestra amistad, acepten los boletos para la carrera del Gran Premio de España, mañana. -pide ella a Yuuto que le alarga los boletos.

-¡Vaya! Que emoción, ¿Será que podemos conocer al bombón andante de Dietr Schwarzmond?. -pregunta la joven de camisa del Barça.

-Denlo por hecho. -responde Rei y ellas gritan emocionadas.

-Entonces señorita Hasegawa, nos veremos en el Circuito de Cataluña. Buenas noches. -se despide la joven de largo cabello rubio y las cuatro chicas suben a sus autos, los cuales se pierden en la carretera española con rugidos de motores y la música de flamenco oriental a todo volumen salida del Hamman de Freyja.

-Sí que son extraños los españoles. -comenta Calaverite.

-Ginny, muy buena carrera, no sé como hicieron tú y esa chica para no estrellarse una con otra, pero fue simplemente maravilloso. -asiente Zafiro abrazando a Rei con uno de sus brazos.

-Te dije que no debías preocuparte por nada, fue difícil, pero estos reclutamientos me ayudan mucho a mejorar, tengo que regresar a Japón sin debilidades, y el control del "Guinevere" debido a la potencia de su motor era una de ellas. -Zafiro guarda silencio, últimamente la alusión de su novia al "Regreso a Japón" le causaba mucho malestar, había llegado a detestar todos los recuerdos que ella tenía de su país, sobretodo uno…

-Señorita, Rubeus y la señorita Ikeda ya levantan los mojones, debemos irnos si queremos volver a tiempo al hotel, el señor Hasegawa llamará a las dos de la mañana y quiere que le rinda mi informe sobre el reclutamiento, pero sobretodo, sobre la seguridad de su hija, creo que se toma muy en serio su papel como el rey Leodegrance. -comenta Yuuto.

-Adelántense Yuuto, yo quiero correr un poco más por esta carretera. -dice ella. Zafiro la mira asustado.

-Ginny, ¿Tu sola a estas horas?... ¡Me quedo contigo!.

-Por favor Sepphir, de verdad necesito estar sola, un corredor shinto después de cada batalla, medita sobre lo que aprendió, hay cosas que debo memorizar, perfeccionar… por favor. -suplica ella mirando al médico con sus ojos morados, y este acaba por ceder, se acerca a ella y la besa en la frente.

-Sólo no llegues muy tarde, estaremos en el lobby esperándote. -acaba él. Rei asiente con una cabezada. La camioneta está lista con el equipo recogido y Yuuto que la conduce inicia el peregrinaje de la "World League" de regreso al hotel de Madrid, seguido del "King Arthur" y los autos de las chicas. Atrás, las motocicletas de Karasuma y Rubeus cierran la comitiva. De pronto, Rei se queda sola con las luces del "Guinevere" alumbrando la nocturna vía madrileña, y acercándose a su auto se pone el casco encendiendo el motor el cual arranca a toda velocidad por el asfalto . En su pecho, lleva los dos medallones que ha ganado. Sabe que su misión de reclutar a los mejores está a la mitad, y que si debe creer a los videos, aún le falta lo más pesado en América, pero una gran sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Definitivamente desde que empezó a reclutar a los nuevos corredores había recuperado el "Espíritu de corredor" que tanto le decía su tía Serenity en su entrenamiento, sin embargo, la concentración de la chica es rota por el sonido de una sirena de policía. Los sentidos alerta de Rei le indican el peligro y mira por el retrovisor las parpadeantes luces rojas y azules.

-¿La policía?. -comenta bajando la velocidad. Poco a poco el auto que la seguía se ve por el retrovisor, es un BMW con una sirena. El rostro de Rei refleja gran incredulidad, mucho más cuando el reflejo de la sirena alumbra a un solo tripulante del auto, así que acelera un poco esperando perderlo, pero el auto la sigue pegado de la parte trasera del "Guinevere". -esto no me agrada, veamos qué desea la justicia… -termina ella y haciendo un derrape en la carretera se coloca detrás del BMW cuyas llantas rechinan y ambos autos se para en seco uno frente a otro dejando humo a su alrededor mezclado con las luces de la sirena. Del auto de la policía baja un hombre con traje negro que sostiene una pistola en su mano derecha y una placa de policía en la otra.

-¡Detective Armand Adams, Interpol! ¡Date presa "Corredora Fantasma" y baja con las manos en alto!. -exige en inglés el hombre. Rei apaga las luces del "Guinevere" petrificada por las palabras del policía.

-¿Interpol? ¿Corredora Fantasma?. -repite en su mente la joven de ojos amatista, y entonces baja del auto. El hombre con la mano temblorosa mira como del Bugatti blanco sale la sombra enfundada en traje de corredor azul con blanco y con un casco cubriendo su rostro. Ambas manos levantadas, y el sonido de sus tacones en el asfalto es lo único que resuena en aquel nocturno paraje, el joven entonces la mira entre asombrado y asustado.

-¡Al fin luego de más de quince años te tengo delante maldita asesina!. -grita el chico cuando la mujer se detiene a escasos pasos de él, una risa burlona de la mujer distorsionada por el casco. -¡Te burlas! ¡Veremos si lo haces igual cuando te presente a la justicia y pagues tus crímenes!. -escupe Adams.

-Detective Adams, le tengo dos noticias, una mala y otra buena… -dice la voz femenina de la mujer del casco blanco al joven. -la mala… -añade y se retira el casco dejando que la cascada de cabello castaño caiga sobre sus hombros, y el azorado detective contempla el rostro de la joven mujer. -es que yo no soy la "Corredora Fantasma" pues hace quince años, yo tenía ocho. -el hombre baja lentamente la pistola abatido y derrotado. -y la buena noticia, es que yo sé quien es en verdad esa mujer. -confiesa Rei. El joven la contempla con sus ojos azules clavados en los amatistas de ella, alumbrados sólo por las luces rojas con azul de la sirena de su auto, parados ambos en la mitad de la autopista madrileña…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: ¡Los reclutamientos regresan! He de confesar que en un inicio no estaba segura de ponerlos todos y deseaba que en el regreso a Japón solo se mencionaran, pero no me pude resistir, tenía muchas ganas de carreras y había que aprovechar al maravilloso equipo de corredores de la "World League" ¿No creen?...Bien, espero que les haya gustado este reclutamiento, y veremos dos más en el capítulo que viene antes del tan ansiado regreso, además la presencia de este detective misterioso será esclarecida y él se volverá un aliado interesante en la lucha de Rei, bien, no me queda más que decirles un enorme ¡GRACIAS! y ahora si en el capítulo siguiente…El Fénix Resurgirá de sus cenizas…¡Feel The Revenge! Y Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios que me dan ánimos de seguir esforzándome cada día….¡Happy Birthday a Zhudito! Y ojala ya regreses por estos lados…TQM.**

**P.D. Dedico este capítulo a mi impaciente amiga Byakko, Martis, ojala te haya hecho justicia, ¡Salve Four Ladies!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**


	25. Chapter 24: La Liebre y la Tortuga

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 24**

**La Liebre y la Tortuga**

**Autopista M-40 Madrid, España.**

El detective Adams baja lentamente su arma mirando con evidente desconfianza a la mujer japonesa delante de él, pero luego la vuelta a levantar.

-¡Está mintiendo! ¡Nadie en 15 años ha tenido una sola pista de quien puede ser esa mujer! ¡Cómo es que Usted lo sabe!. -Rei sonríe al ver la duda en el rostro del policía.

-Porque esa mujer asesinó a mi madre, e intentó asesinarme a mí. -dice ella. El joven inglés abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Intentó? ¿Es decir que no lo consiguió?

-¿No me ve acaso delante de Usted ahora?. -regresa la pregunta Rei.

-De ser verdad, sería la primera víctima de la "Corredora Fantasma" que sobrevive ilesa desde hace años. -sigue el joven y al fin baja la pistola guardándola dentro de su saco, una sonrisa amarga de Rei.

-¿Quién le dijo a Usted que salí ilesa?. El que ahora me vea delante suyo entera y completa no significa que no tenga heridas que testifiquen mi batalla con esa mujer. Pero yo ya le he compartido mi experiencia con el demonio, así que, dígame detective… ¿Cuál es la suya?. -inquiere Rei. El joven la mira todavía muy desconfiado, pero algo dentro de él, quizá su intuición, le decía que esa chica misteriosa, podía en verdad darle la información que había buscado toda su vida, así que lentamente se acerca al Bugatti blanco en que ella se la recargado y se coloca a su lado.

-Mi padre era detective. Yo tenía doce años cuando le encargaron este caso, una mujer con casco y traje negro a bordo de un Fairlady Z sin placas asolaba las carreteras europeas corriendo de forma sumamente agresiva contra algunos corredores clandestinos, casi todas las carreras terminaban con el auto estrellado, ocho muertos y los pocos sobrevivientes, con lesiones de por vida, parapléjicos, cuadripléjicos o en coma. 15 en total, todos obedeciendo al mismo perfil. Era un asesino serial el potencia, mismo patrón, misma técnica de asesinato, estaba mostrándonos un alarde de control y poder en sus ataques, una forma casi metódica y estudiada de deshacerse de sus víctimas.

-Así que este fue su entrenamiento para volverse una clase "S" en tan poco tiempo, práctico, aunque muy sádico. -comenta ella.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Clase "S?. -cuestiona el detective.

-Perdone por interrumpirle, dice que su Padre seguía la pista de esa mujer, pero ¿Por qué no la pudo atrapar?. -el rostro del policía se ensombrece, y Rei siente el cambio en su aura.

-Porque ella lo asesinó. -añade el chico. -mi Padre se infiltró en el mundo de las carreras clandestinas en Alemania, buscando saber más de esa mujer, se hizo de un renombre como corredor, y pensaba atraparla cuando fuera por él, pero de alguna forma ella se entró que era policía y un día, cuando regresaba a casa, salió a su encuentro y… y… -la voz del joven se corta por la ira. -lo atacó por detrás del auto que terminó por caer a un barranco, su auto explotó… con la muerte de mi Padre, las autoridades cerraron el caso, además la "Corredora Fantasma" no volvió a aparecer jamás luego de ese día.

-Detective Adams… ¿Qué día murió su Padre?. -cuestiona Rei.

-El 20 de Abril de 1995. -responde él.

-Buen tiempo, se vuelve clase "S" cuando mata a su Padre y entonces regresa a Tokio, y la noche del 5 de Mayo, asesina a mamá y tía Hiroko. -hila ella las respuestas.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién asesino a mis Padre y a su Madre señorita?. -cuestiona el policía inquieto y ansioso.

-Chikane Yamada detective, ese es el nombre que busca. -asiente ella.

-Chikane Yamada… -repite Armand Adams aquel nombre que le duele al decirlo.

-Así es, una mujer sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos, capaz de acabar con vidas inocentes en pos de su venganza y sus intereses mezquinos, pero con tanta inteligencia como para crear una sombra maléfica de sí misma que ejecute sus planes y salir ella libre de toda sospecha. -explica Rei con todo detenimiento. -ese es el nombre que busca detective, Chikane Yamada, la verdadera "Corredora Fantasma". -el policía a su lado aprieta mucho los puños y dado media vuelta se aleja hacia su auto. -¡Detective Adams!. -lo detiene la chica. Él se para en medio camino entre su auto y el Bugatti blanco. -¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

-¡Ir por esa mujer! ¡Qué espera que haga!. -reacciona el hombre furioso encarando a la chica, Rei mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Comprendo su ira y su dolor, una vez me dejé llevar por ellos y los resultados fueron terribles, luego de todo lo que he pasado en mi vida enfrentándome a esa mujer, creo conocerla lo suficiente como para poder decirle que no la atrapará así, Yamada es una mujer muy inteligente, ha tenido años para crear a la "Corredora Fantasma" y cubrir perfectamente sus errores de modo tal que nadie jamás sospecharía que la honorable empresaria y mujer de negocios directora del "Consorcio Yamada" es una asesina… no detective, no es la forma, para atrapar a esa mujer hay que usar su misma táctica, el acoso, el miedo, la intimidación, y sobre todo, el cálculo. -sonríe la mujer japonesa. El joven policía la mira asombrado de que alguien como ella puede hablar con la misma frialdad que lo hacía.

-¿Por qué sus palabras me dan a entender que justo cuando nos hemos topado en este camino usted se estaba preparado por su cuenta para atrapar a esa mujer?. -perceptivo Adams.

-Es Usted muy inteligente detective, y sabe algo más, yo no creo que nuestro encuentro haya sido casual, ambos tenemos una enemiga en común, yo la conozco mejor que nadie, y Usted tiene el poder legal de hacerla pagar por sus crímenes, tanto Usted como yo tenemos una deuda con nuestros Padres, y por tanto… ¿Le parece una alianza?. -cuestiona ella llegando cerca del joven y alargándole la mano. Armand Adams duda en tomar la enguantada mano de la mujer del Bugatti, pero algo dentro de él le dice que si no lo hace jamás atrapará a ese maldito fantasma que lo persigue siempre, así que decidido toma la mano de Rei con fuerza. -¿Eso es un sí detective Adams?

-Es un si señorita… no me ha dicho su nombre.

-Hasegawa, Reiko Hasegawa.

-Entonces señorita Hasegawa, dígame cuál es su plan para acorralar a esa mujer.

-Antes dígame qué necesitaría para acusarla legalmente. -regresa Rei la cuestión.

-Sería necesario una confesión suya, por escrito, video grabada o aun mejor, ante testigos, que ella confesara por si misma todos los asesinatos que ha cometido. También sería muy útil encontrar el vehículo, tengo fotografías que mi Padre tomó de dos de sus asesinatos en que el Fairlady con calaveras es claramente perceptible… y finalmente, lo que sería contundente para poderla detener y acusar, sería atraparla a ella misma en uno de sus intentos de asesinato, así no tendría salida. -informa Adams. Una sonrisa en el rostro de Rei.

-Detective, es Usted muy afortunado de haberme conocido, porque yo puedo proporcionarle todo lo que necesita para que Chikane Yamada pague por sus crímenes; la confesión me encargo yo misma de tenderle la trampa para que la haga, el auto, creo conocer a quien sabe exactamente donde le tiene, en cuanto a atraparla intentando asesinar, tengo a la carnada perfecta…

-¿Quién?. -cuestiona el policía.

-Yo. -añade ella, él la mira asombrado. -así es detective, en unos meses más regresaré a Japón, y cuando Chikane Yamada se entere que estoy viva y no muerta como ella pensaba, no podrá resistir el deseo de intentar matarme de nuevo, pero esta vez la mujer que tendrá delante será muy diferente a la que hace dos años venció; esta vez, soy por mucho más fuerte que ella. -añade con voz ronca por el odio la joven japonesa.

-Señorita Hasegawa, eso es demasiado riesgoso para usted. -se atreve Adams.

-Detective, llevo año y medio planeando ese encuentro, Usted me ha visto correr ¿Cree en verdad que debo temer yo esa carrera, o quien debe temer es ella?. -cuestiona con decisión Rei. Adams baja la vista porque efectivamente sabe que ella dice la verdad, la ha visto correr varias veces y sabe que es no solo muy buena sino implacable.

-¿Cuántos meses tenemos para preparar la trampa?.-cuestiona al fin el joven.

-A partir de ahora, cinco, en Octubre, vuelvo a Japón.

-Entonces me apresuraré, me valdré de mis contactos en la Interpol para averiguar todo lo que me sea posible sobre Chikane Yamada, quien es esa mujer en verdad y todo lo que podamos saber que nos dé ventaja ante ella, no quiero perderla por nada, quiero verla pagar por todo lo que hizo. -ansioso el joven.

-Me parece bien detective, por mi parte, seguiré tejiendo la red en que la misma araña caerá, y le mantendré informado de todo. Espero Usted haga lo mismo conmigo. -pide ella. Adams saca su celular.

-No lo dude señorita, desde ahora, trabajamos juntos. -termina el joven policía. Rei también saca su teléfono y los dos intercambian sus números personales, un último apretón de manos, y luego Armand Adams sube a su auto y se aleja por la carretera madrileña, dejando sola a Rei, quien se acerca al "Guinevere" y abre la puerta, pero antes de subir, mira la luna.

-Madre, tía Hiroko, tía Serenity… estoy más cerca que nunca de la venganza. -sonríe ella mientras la luz de la Luna en cuarto menguante da de lleno en su rostro.

**Tokio Japón, Mayo 11…**

_Luego de mucho tiempo, retomo la escritura en tus páginas, querido amigo. En verdad ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que te utilicé para descargar mi atormentado corazón, creo que eres el único en quien puedo hacerlo completamente. Es cierto que desde que mi hermana murió, me he dado cuenta de que tengo muchas personas que me quieren y me han apoyado en medio de la tempestad en la que se encontraba mi alma, principalmente, TK, mi primo, ha estado conmigo apoyándome en todo: la empresa, el restablecimiento de la Liga de Aces y su misma compañía; también Nataku… es irónico que haya sido el mismo hermano de esa maldita mujer el que más me haya ayudado con mi dolor… creo querido diario, que ambos fuimos los que más sentimos la muerte de Rei y saber que tan grande era la pena del otro nos ayudaba a cicatrizar las heridas, para mí, Nataku es como un hermano, tan unido y cercano a mí y a mi hija que es mi principal apoyo en estos momentos._

_Todos los demás chicos de la Liga, Ami, Mako, Setsuna, Mina, me han brindado su apoyo y amistad sin hacer una sola vez mención a mi actitud de antes en que tanto las lastimé. He pedido perdón a cada una de ellas y no he encontrado en ninguna una pizca de resentimiento, algo que me ha hecho sentir tranquila es que todas me han dicho que Rei les dejó muy claro que esa mujer que las atacó en sus autos no era yo; eso quiere decir que ni en esos momentos en que yo tenía la mente absorta por los malos consejos de Chikane Yamada (¡Que ciega estaba entonces para no adivinar sus planes!) mi hermana perdió su fe en mí, sino que creyó hasta el final que ese reflejo de Yamada no era yo._

_Saber eso es como encontrarme con la presencia de Rei en mi vida. No quiero dejar que el recuerdo de mi hermana se vaya de mi lado. Por eso, cuando mi pequeña y yo estamos a solas, me gusta contarle sobre mis aventuras de niña con Rei, como jugábamos y nos divertíamos juntas, como me defendía siempre en la escuela cuando me molestaban aunque saliera herida por mi culpa; como me llamaba "Niña llorona" y "Serena cobarde", aunque mi bebita no entiende aún lo que le cuento. En ocasiones sonríe y me mira con sus ojos azul claro tan atentamente que siento que me comprende…_

_Bien querido Diario, el motivo de escribir en tus hojas, es debido a que fui por la mañana con Luna, TK y mi hija a visitar la tumba de Mamá, tía Hiroko y tía Akane. Fue aniversario de su muerte. Darien no pudo acompañarme porque sigue de servicio, pero yo no quería dejar pasar este día sin recordarlas. Estando allí me sentí mucho más comprometida que nunca con lo que soy, con lo que he heredado de ellas ¿Qué diría mi madre si viviera y me haya visto cometer tantos errores? Ella, que me amó al grado de protegerme de esa forma, que sufrió tanto al tenerme lejos a mí y a papá con tal de protegerme ¡Pobre mamá! Si supiera que por mi propia voluntad caí justo en el precipicio del cual me cuidó con su vida…_

_Desde que he ganado el segundo puesto en el torneo hípico internacional en Singapur, parece que la suerte está de mi lado… Darien regresó de la base unos días para acompañarme, y no hizo mención alguna a la situación que vivimos en la mansión Kaioh, sino que volvió a ser el Darien cariñoso y amoroso que era antes de lo que ocurrido, aunque sólo se quedó tres días con nosotros y volvió a la base, me dejó una carta que pegaré aquí para recordar sus palabras, porque me conmovió mucho, aunque transcribiré la parte que me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto me quiere._

_[…]"Serena, sé que mis actitudes y comportamiento no han sido los mejores, que juré que te tendría paciencia y estoy faltando a mi compromiso. No tengo otra disculpa para ello que la misma que tiene aquel náufrago que bebe agua de mar aún a sabiendas del daño que le hará debido a su sed incontrolable. En mi caso, mi sed es tu amor, sabes que te adoro, y el ver que por momentos tú y yo hemos estado tan cerca de recuperar nuestro cariño y que la más mínima mención de… ese tipo… te aleja de mi lado, me obliga a hacer ese tipo de locuras. Lo único que puedo decirte es que luego de hacerlas soy yo el principal arrepentido; te ofrezco felicidad y sólo te lastimo, pero te prometo que no pasará de nuevo, tú y mi hija son lo más importante en mi vida y cuando regrese a casa, seguiré luchando por hacerlas felices a las dos. Espero que estando lejos tú también pienses en esa felicidad perdida que está tan cerca de ti y de mí. Si te atreves a luchar por ella, a que luchemos juntos por ella, porque después de todo, nuestra hija lo merece._

_Tuyo siempre y amándote cada día más…_

_DARIEN CHIBA"._

_Confieso en tus páginas, querido Diario, que en cuanto leí esa carta lloré mucho. Me asombra saber cómo me ama él. Michiru me ha hablado del divorcio, pero sé cuanto lastimaría eso a Darien, así que jamás tomaría una decisión tan egoísta. En cuanto han pasado los días y me he ocupado de mis asuntos, he visto todo desde otra perspectiva y ahora me siento más calmada, aún dentro de la situación de amenaza constante en que vivo, pensando que quienes amo están en peligro._

_Otra cosas que me tiene tranquila es que Chikane Yamada se ha mantenido lejos de mí. Desde la competencia clasificatoria en Hokkaido, no ha vuelto a amenazarme ni hemos cruzado palabra; TK se ocupa de todo lo de la empresa. Al fin parece que esa mujer extraña con quien parece que Owen está saliendo terminará por absorber la deuda de la empresa. Ahora ella será nuestra nueva acreedora y no Yamada. TK está feliz porque esa chica nos dará facilidades para el pago de la deuda que esa terrible mujer jamás nos habría dado, así que dejé de portarme como niña celosa y accedí a que nos ayude…aunque no logro entender porqué lo hace, no nos conoce y con esas decisiones sólo está perdiendo dinero. TK dice que a la hija de un magnate de Fórmula 1 lo que menos debe interesarle es el dinero y que aprovecemos todo lo posible su ayuda, pero no estoy segura aún de eso._

_Algo hay en torno a Reiko Hasegawa que me inquieta y me parece muy extraño; no es solo que le tenga desconfianza por lo que los tabloides hablan de ella y de Owen, que parecen ser últimamente los favoritos para fotografiarlos... En los circuitos de F1, en las casinos de Mónaco… ¿Será verdad que Owen sale con esa mujer?.. .no quiero pensarlo, Haruka era una pobre demente, Kathy Thompson quizá sólo publicidad, pero una mujer millonaria, hermosa y al parecer muy interesante como esta, quizá logre interesarle a mi Owen ¡Y no quiero que eso pase! Sé que como quedaron las cosas entre él y yo lo más lógico es que rehaga su vida, como aparentemente lo hice yo con Darien, pero pensar que al fin encontró a la mujer que lo haga olvidarme me llena de un odio egoísta e impropio hacia él y hacia ella, que no sé si pueda controlar._

_¿Te confieso algo querido amigo?... me había prometido no enterarme de todos esos chismes de espectáculos que sólo hacen que me lastime, pero últimamente parece imposible que no me entere de lo que hace Owen, con esa película suya que se estrenará en Octubre, su rostro está en todos lados y hablan de él en televisión, internet y hasta la gente de la calle… ¡Es una tortura horrible! Entre más me prometo sacarlo de mi vida más presente está._

_Michiru últimamente se ha convertido en alguien muy cercano a mí y a la niña, nos visita con frecuencia y me ha obsequiado un álbum completo de sus presentaciones con el violín. Parece que Serenity será una conocedora de música clásica pues basta que escuche las melodías de violín de Michiru para que se relaje, sonría y hasta mueva las manos… ahora entramos a un momento de confesiones dolorosas que nada más puedo hacerte a ti. Es sobre el verdadero Padre de Serenity… La verdad soy la misma cobarde que Rei siempre regañaba, y es que al inicio de toda esta pesadilla no me interesaba saber quién era el padre de mi hija, porque mi culpa por lo de Rei era tan grande que no me dejaba pensar en nada; luego del abandono de Owen, que ahora sé jamás fue abandono sino una serie de sucesos desafortunados que nos alejaron, no quise saberlo por orgullo; y ahora, que me he casado con Darien, confieso que no quiero saber la verdad por… miedo…_

_Hay momentos en que veo a Serenity sonreír o enojarse y me parece que tiene los mismos gestos de Darien, pero después veo sus ojo azul claro o la contemplo escuchar el violín de Michiru con tanta atención que me parece que podría ser de mi Owen. Sé que en mis manos está salir de dudas, que una simple prueba de laboratorio bastaría para despejarlas, pero me aterroriza pensar qué haría yo si me entero de esa verdad. Si Serenity es hija de Darien, el saberlo me encadenaría más emocionalmente a él y por momentos no sé si lo soportaré mucho tiempo. Él ha hecho cosas increíbles por mi y lo quiero, pero cuando pierde el control como ese día en la mansión Kaioh, me parece que algún día me obligará a hacer algo que no deseo, me atemoriza mucho… y al mismo tiempo me da… pena… él me ama, a su manera me ama, y a la niña…_

_Por otro lado, si me entero que mi hija es de Owen, no sé si contendría mis deseos de huir de Japón, buscarlo, decirle la verdad y largarnos juntos los tres a ser felices a cualquier escondido lugar del mundo donde podamos amarnos… ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!... ¿Lo ves fiel amigo?... mi cabeza y mi corazón son un gran desorden: amar y anhelar; odiar y temer; desear y sufrir. No sé lo que siento ni qué me ocurre, y tampoco sé cuánto tiempo soporte esta situación._

_De momento lo único que me mantiene viva además de mi hija, es ocuparme de la empresa y mi recién retomada carrera de equitación. Dice TK que esa mujer, Hasegawa, ha reducido los intereses y que si trabajamos con ahínco quizá en un año podamos liberar la deuda, así que pondré todo mi empeño en eso, quiero que el año entrante, en el aniversario de la muerte de las "Reinas" la empresa sea nuestra otra vez, por ellas y por Rei, se los debo._

_Bien querido amigo, gracias por estar siempre aquí para que pueda desahogar mi alma y mi corazón, nos veremos la próxima vez que necesite de tu ayuda…_

_SERENA TSUKINO._

**Rue "University" Montreal Canadá, dos meses después…**

Una densa lluvia cae sobre la hermosa ciudad canadiense aquella noche en que los automóviles de la "World League" atraviesan la calle en que se llevará a cabo el reclutamiento de esa noche. Adelante va el "Guinevere", seguido de los autos de las chicas y del "King Arthur" de Zafiro. Artemis va en el asiento del copiloto del Bugatti con Rei.

-Nunca tomamos en cuenta un clima como este para el reclutamiento de Lady Tortoise. -comenta Artemis dentro del "Guinevere" que mueve insistentemente los limpia brisas para despejar su visión muy reducida por el agua. -Esto será todo un reto para ti hija, conducir con una lluvia como esta dificulta el triple lo que ya de por sí era un muy pesado reclutamiento.

-Lo sé Padre, la mayor fortaleza de Lady Tortoise es justamente su técnica, analicé mucho sus videos con Meiou y no encontré alguna debilidad, tiene control, mantiene la velocidad y además usa una técnica propia muy definida que no logramos descifrar, eso le da estabilidad por todos lados en que se le mire. -comenta Rei.

-¿Y qué te dijo el nuevo campeón de GP2 sobre este rival?. -cuestiona el millonario refiriéndose a las últimas victorias de Carlos que había remontado la penalización y entrado tercero y segundo en todas sus carreras. -supe que ayudó en tu carrera contra la chica del medallón de Tigre en Madrid.

-Meiou tiene un talento propio para descubrir las debilidades de los corredores y emular sus mejores trucos en solo fracciones de segundo, es un genio, muy desordenado, pero un genio. -reconoce ella. -y lo único que sacamos en conclusión es que estas "Four Ladies" tienen esos nombres ellas y sus autos debido a la doctrina del "Wu Xing".

-Los cinco elementos chinos. -explica Artemis entendiendo todo.

-Son mucho más que los cinco elementos Padre. Esa doctrina explicada por el Shintoismo, es más bien cinco formas en que se manifiesta la energía en sus ciclos de dominación y generación: Agua, Aire, Fuego, Metal y Tierra representados con monstruos míticos con todas sus virtudes, características y desventajas. Freyja era el Dragón; audaz, decidido, valiente, pero bastante arrogante. Su exceso de confianza fue su debilidad. Byakko en Madrid, era el Tigre, firme, fuerte, inteligente, pero el sacarla de su concentración y su esquema fue la clave para vencerla.

Artemis escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Rei y así poder sacar el mismo sus conclusiones, por si algo se quedaba en el aire. Rei, con un gesto en el rostro, seguía relatando su investigación acerca del tema.

-Ahora… tenemos a la peligrosa Tortuga. Meiou me advirtió que no debo considerarla el menos fuerte de los cuatro monstruos míticos aunque lo parezca ya que en la tradición shinto, la Tortuga negra del Norte representa el invierno; su elemento es el agua; su planeta Mercurio y su mayor fortaleza la intuición. -enumera Rei los datos que ella y Carlos habían estado buscando en todo el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a América.

-Estabilidad, paciencia, astucia y una carretera que ella evidentemente conoce, con una lluvia abundante a su favor. Tienes un rival muy pesado Rei. -comenta Artemis.

-Lo sé Padre, y lo que más me emociona de esta carrera es la oportunidad que tendré de crecer como corredor ¿Imaginas todo lo que me puede enseñar Lady Tortoise?. -sonríe ella. -Correremos en una autovía subterránea aunque la primera y última parte de la carrera será por calles descubiertas. Alexander Durand, del equipo del Norte, estuvo ayer en el hotel y nos presentó el prospecto de recorrido que enviaba Lady Tortoise.

-¿Es el chico del Focus? ¿Al que le ganaste hace dos semanas con la Mitsubishi de Rally que te regalé?. -pregunta Artemis.

-El mismo. Se ha hecho muy amigo del equipo tanto, él como Yumme, la joven del Lamborghini. Ni ella ni él nos guardan rencor por haberlos vencido, aunque a Karmesite le costó trabajo con esa chica en Nueva York.

-Entiendo, ¿Y la joven del Venturi Fetish?.

-¿Paola? a ella la venció Sepphir hace dos días. -añade Rei.

-Si ya entiendo, las chicas decían que le coqueteó mucho a tu… novio… -dice Artemis las palabras intencionadamente. -¿Eso no te molesta?

-¿Por qué me debía molestar? Sepphir es un caballero y jamás hizo caso a los coqueteos de esa joven, además ella sólo jugaba. -responde Rei, Artemis esboza una sonrisa burlona. Una novia sin celos sonaba mucho a una novia sin amor.

La comitiva ha llegado frente al edificio de la "Organización Internacional de Aviación Civil" por la Rue University, lugar en que habían quedado de verse con los corredores del Norte, cuando por la Rue Belmont, los alcanza la camioneta blanca con las insignias del fénix con corona, seguida del M3 de Meiou. Por las condiciones del clima, Karasuma y Rubeus iban en la camioneta con Yuuto y no en sus motocicletas.

-Parece que concluyó la instalación del equipo de monitoreo, Carlos y Petzite trabajaron en este tipo especial de sensor que puede funcionar aún con lluvia e instalaron las cámaras por la Autoruta subterránea. -explica Rei mientras los autos se detienen frente al edificio en que quedaron de reunirse con los demás corredores de la "World League" y de la camioneta bajan Yuuto y Rubeus, quienes rápidamente extienden un toldo negro afuera de esta para poder disponer de un espacio para la reunión. Las Müller bajan de sus autos con paraguas, Rei saca del capo del "Guinevere" el paraguas cuadrado que se usaba para ponerle de techo al Bugatti y con él, tapa a Artemis. Todos llegan junto a la camioneta, en dónde Meiou, quien vestía un extravagante impermeable con cabeza de patito amarillo, ayudaba a conectar unos aparatos.

-Meiou, que original tu atuendo. -ríe Zafiro.

-¿Verdad que si?... me lo compré en un centro comercial de esos que están debajo de esta ciudad que parece hormiguero, estaba de descuento y me recordó mi infancia. -ríe el chico.

-Parece que aún no llegan los retadores. -comenta mirando en todas direcciones Karmesite Müller. A su lado, Rei mira con la lluvia, que el único auto que se distingue es el Ferrari Enzo con el caballero negro pintado en su capo; el auto de Diamante.

-¿Por qué Dietr está aquí?. -cuestiona Artemis.

-Insistió en venir a esperar a los corredores del Norte, dijo ser algo así como un embajador, también me pareció extraño, él no suele involucrarse mucho en los reclutamientos pero hoy estaba especialmente interesado. -responde Karasuma. Carlos camina hacia el "Mordred" y mira dentro, luego regresa.

-Pues no está en su auto si quieren saberlo. -responde el japonés.

-También está estacionado en frente el Hamman negro de Freyja, quizá ella sepa algo. -responde Karmesite.

-Deja Karmi querida, yo voy a preguntarle a nuestra amiga alemana. -sonríe Meiou quitándose la capucha de cabeza de pato del impermeable y peinando su cabello.

-¿Son mis nervios o Charlie esta coqueteando con Freyja?. -susurra Calaverite a su hermana.

-Meiou coquetea con todas. -le responde Karmesite. El chico se acerca al automóvil negro del que escapa una leve música de Heavy Metal y mira los vidrios de este, empañados. En tiempo de lluvias eso le parece normal y le indica que hay alguien dentro. Con los nudillos de sus dedos, Carlos golpea el vidrio.

-¡Hola! ¡Freyja linda estás dentro! ¡Soy Karl!. -grita este. Dentro sólo se oyen algunos sonidos extraños. -¿Estás allí?. -insiste Meiou y toma la manija de la puerta del Hamman abriéndolo y mirando dentro de este, pero al momento sus ojos se abren mucho por la sorpresa. -¡Perdón! ¡Juro que no sabía que… es decir yo…! ¡Mejor los espero afuera!. -asustado da un portazo y se aleja atravesando la calle hacia el lugar en que aguardan los demás.

Mientras tanto, Rei observa la toma de las cámaras colocadas en la Autoruta subterránea que le muestran Rubeus y Karasuma dentro de la camioneta cuando ve llegar a Meiou.

-Carlos ¿Encontraste a Dietr? Tengo que preguntarle si llegó a un acuerdo con Freyja sobre lo que ganarían las "Four Ladies" si Lady Tortoise nos derrota.

-¡Oh si! ya creo que Diamantito ha llegado a acuerdos con el enemigo. -sonríe Meiou.

-¿Qué quieres decir?. -pregunta Rei.

-Pues, que él y Freyja… Freyja y él… bueno… -Meiou mueve las manos una con otra sin encontrar la palabra.

-¡Vamos Meiou! deja de jugar con las manos así, dinos a qué te refieres. -le dice Rubeus.

-Pues, sólo miren el Hamman negro empañado y me entenderán ¿Por qué motivos se empañan los vidrios de un carro?. -intencionadamente él.

-¡No!¡Freyja y el joven Dietr!. -grita Karmesite emocionada.

-Así es linda, estaban en plena acción cuando los interrumpí, creo que ahora si Schwarzmond me va a moler a palos por inoportuno. -termina Carlos mientras todos ríen menos Rei y Zafiro.

-Sepphir… ¿A qué se refieren todos?. -cuestiona ella.

-Nada que debas saber Ginny, cosa del pervertido de mi hermano. -molesto Zafiro.

En ese instante se escucha el sonido de motores por la calle lateral y aparecen haciendo derrapes perfectos los autos del equipo del Norte. El Ford Focus RS verde, seguido del Lamborghini y del hermoso Venturi Fetish rojo. De estos bajan el alto joven y las dos chicas con sus impermeables. Y detrás de ellos, en un derrape conjunto paralelo, el Acura NSX de garras de Tigre y el hermoso Audi R8 plateado con el rostro de una tortuga, los cuales al llegar, levantan el agua de los charcos formando una agradable brisa.

-Vaya, esas mujeres tienen estilo. -comenta Petzite.

-¡Petzi! ¡Son la competencia!. -se alborota Meiou, cuando del auto azul baja Byakko, la chica española de ojos verdes con un paraguas blanco, tapando del agua a la joven de cabello castaño rizado de cuyo pecho cuelga el medallón de la tortuga. Esta, enfundada en una elegante gabardina negra con botas del mismo color, camina junto con su amiga hacia el equipo. Los cinco se detienen delante del toldo negro.

-¿Señorita Roselle?. -pregunta Rei cuando llegan las dos chicas.

-Soy yo, Azucena Roselle a sus órdenes Señorita Hasegawa. -toma la mano de Rei la joven del medallón de Tortuga sonriéndole amablemente. -Marta y Ria me han hablado muchas cosas de Usted señorita, tanto de su proyecto de una sola Liga Mundial, que me parece loable aunque sumamente ambicioso; como de su habilidad al correr, la cual no pongo en duda ya que para vencer al Dragón y al Tigre, se debe ser excepcional.

-Muy amable de su parte el reconocerlo señorita Roselle, también tengo excelente referencias suyas, será para mí un gran placer correr en su contra. -responde Rei.

-Supongo conoce a los chicos de mi equipo, Alex "Grenbooy". -presenta ella al joven de cabello negro a su lado.

-Señor Durand, buena carrera la del otro día. -saluda Rei recordando su desenfrenado encuentro por los bosques lodosos con hojas de maple.

-Veo que para ciudad la reina usa un corcel menos agresivo que el mastodonte rojo que usó conmigo. -burlón el chico. -lo cual no me parece del todo justo, con el Bugatti en campo abierto, mi Greencar habría ganado.

-La Liga tiene recursos señor Durand, debemos usar los que mejor se adapten a las exigencias del terreno. -responde Rei.

-Yumme Benfield, una amiga de Nueva York. -sigue la joven Roselle.

-Luego de ser vencida por Sir Gawain, no creo que me olvide del todo. -responde la joven.

-Y por último Paola. -Un silencio de Lady Tortoise al recordar que su amiga había sido más "amable" de la cuenta con el novio de la señorita Hasegawa. La muchacha a su lado sonríe y saluda con la mano a Zafiro, que sigue dentro de la camioneta mirándola seriamente y sin responder al saludo. Rei sonríe. -a mi amiga Marta ya la conoce.

-Señorita Ochandio.

-Su majestad. -se inclina la española.

-Espero que Freyja haya llegado a un acuerdo sobre los términos de la carrera, en cosas de "Four Ladies" suele ser muy quisquillosa. -sigue Lady Tortoise. Un silencio de Rei y unas risas del equipo. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Freyja?. -cuestiona la joven. Entonces el Hamman estacionado enfrente se abre y de este bajan la chica alemana y Diamante acomodándose la ropa y cruzan la calle llovida. El chico de cabello plata tiene varios arañones en el pecho, los cuales cubre con su camisa al igual que la joven Dragón, quien los oculta con el cuello de su chamarra negra. Azucena Roselle tose y se sonroja al entender que tipo de "Acuerdo" iba a concretar su amiga alemana y la chica española a su lado sólo atina a sonreír.

-¡Que tal chicas! Llegan algo tarde, pero no me quejo, me dieron oportunidad de… intimar con el enemigo. -guiña un ojo la chica a Dietr quien la mira con una media sonrisa bastante elocuente, mientras se ajusta el cinturón.

-¿Les parece si aceleramos esto?. -cuestiona Rei.

-Supongo conoce la ruta de esta carrera señorita Hasegawa, saldrán por Rue University hasta tomar por la Rue Saint-Antoine O. y de allí por la Rue Du Square-Victoria hasta el entronque con la Autoruta Ville-Marie, pasarán por el subterráneo hasta el Puente Jacques Cartier en donde termina la carrera ¿Alguna duda?. -pregunta Paola, la chica que por vivir en Montreal conocía mejor que nadie aquellos caminos.

-Todo claro, nada más una duda ¿Por qué Lady Tortoise elige correr en esta ciudad y no en Massachusetts, que es donde vive?. -inquiere Meiou a quien no le gusta nada la seguridad de la chica del Audi. Ella intercambia una sonrisa con su amiga española.

-Bueno, Byakko y yo teníamos asuntos importantes en Montreal… había rumores de que un… actor que nos encanta iba a hospedarse en un hotel del centro, así que coincidía con su carrera y decidimos aprovechar los terrenos de Paola, es todo joven, no hay otros motivos.-responde amablemente la chica del medallón de Tortuga algo colorada.

-Será mejor si nos preparamos ahora. Petzite, Sepphir ¿Me harían el favor de esperar en el Puente Jacques Cartier el final de la carrera?. -pide Rei a la joven alemana y a Zafiro.

-Si así lo quieres Ginny, pero ten mucho cuidado. -advierte el médico besando la mano de Rei.

-Creo Marta querida que tú y Alex pueden ir con el equipo de la señorita al final del recorrido. -pide Azucena.

-Dalo por hecho amiga. -responde la española, quien con el joven del Focus verde se aleja de allí siguiendo el Pagani Zonda de Zafiro y el McLaren de Petzite.

-Oye Itoko san, algo no me gusta en cómo se miran esas chicas. El Dragón y el Tigre parecen confiar mucho en la Tortuga, y te tengo noticias: estamos en terreno lluvioso, por si no sabes, las tortugas suelen ser algo lentas en tierra pero en agua son prácticamente un bólido, así que algo me dice que este será el reclutamiento más difícil. Mejor me iré con ellos al final de la carrera, pero mantén encendida la frecuencia de tu radio porque juro que esa chica acuática va a intentar tomar ventaja antes de entrar en el túnel. Escucha esto Rei, el túnel es tu salvación, allí desaparece su ventaja y están en igualdad de terreno, pero al final, al salir al puente, la lluvia la favorecerá. -añade el joven de impermeable de pato.

-Gracias por el consejo Meiou, y si encuentras como puedo vencerla no dudes en decirme. -acaba Rei, el chico asiente con la cabeza y corre a su M3 saliendo detrás de los demás autos que ya se alejan.

-¿Le parece si nos preparamos señorita?. -pregunta al lado de Rei Azucena Roselle.

-Vamos. -responde ella entrando en el "Guinevere", que se empareja al final de la calle con el Audi plateado de Lady Tortoise. Freyja camina hacia ellas a pesar del agua que la moja, y levanta sus manos para dar la salida, esperando que le llegue la señal de que el equipo que espera al final ha llegado a su destino. Al fin Rubeus levanta la mano y la chica alemana da la salida.

-5, 4, 3, 2… ¡Ahora!. -baja ella las manos, el sonido de neumáticos rechinando y el agua que lanza el Bugatti se escuchan en medio de la noche. El Bugatti blanco se adelanta perdiéndose por la calle, seguido del Audi plateado. La alemana regresa al toldo en que aguardan los demás del equipo.

-Parece que la señorita Rei quiere acabar rápido con esto. -comenta Karasuma. Una risa de Freyja los desconcierta a todos.

-¿De qué te rías linda?. -pregunta Diamante a su lado.

-De su seguridad, simples mortales… como se nota que no conocen a las "Four Ladies". Esta carrera me recuerda mucho la fábula de "La Liebre y la Tortuga", no siempre gana el más veloz, y todos sabemos cómo termina dicha fábula. -enigmática la joven de tatuajes. Todos en el puesto de control se miran preocupados.

Por la Rue de Saint-Antoine O. avanza a toda velocidad el "Guinevere" abriendo camino y haciendo que el agua de la lluvia sea lanzada hacia los lados. Dentro del Audi plateado, la joven del medallón de Tortuga mira a su oponente delante de ella.

-Demasiado impetuosa, eso sería ventaja para ti en otro terreno y otra circunstancia, pero estamos en mis dominios y yo en el agua soy superior a ti. -sonríe la chica de ojos marrones. Delante de ellas, se encuentra ya el cruce con la Rue Du-Square Victoria. -primer curva, es momento de que la Tortuga adelante a la Liebre. -comenta la joven del Audi y baja la velocidad de su auto.

Dentro del Bugatti blanco, Rei también frena un poco para poder tomar la curva de aquella esquina, pero no contaba del todo con lo resbaloso del terreno y no basta con lo que ha frenado, su vuelta se abre mucho derrapando de más y levantando una gran cortina de agua que moja su parabrisas, tapando su visión, mientras el auto blanco gira fuera de control a pesar de los esfuerzos de Rei por frenarlo.

-¡Demonios!. -se queja la chica adentro del Veyron e intenta corregir su vuelta, pero es muy tarde porque el Audi pasa a su lado tomando con una suavidad terrible aquel entronque como si el piso no estuviese mojado, y se adelanta a su rival.

-¡Adiós su majestad!. -sonríe Lady Tortoise pasando a su lado, mientras el Bugatti da una media vuelta en el pavimento fuera de control, haciendo todo el giro circular en el resbaloso suelo, hasta apagar de golpe el motor del auto. Rei se queda con las manos sujetas con fuerza al volante y la mirada adelante mirando como el limpia brisas se mueve en el cristal en que las gotas se estrellan.

-No puede ser… ¿Ya he pedido?. -incrédula ella mientras un rayo rasga el cielo. A lo lejos, los faros del Audi de Lady Tortoise se han perdido ya entrando en la Autoruta subterránea.

-Esto no es bueno, la señorita Hasegawa perdió el control en el primer entronque, esta varada allí y no retoma la carrera. -preocupado Rubeus mirando en la pantalla de la camioneta. Artemis mira igualmente preocupado la pantalla, y Freyja sólo sonríe.

-Se los dije, mi amiga es la mejor en nieve y en agua, y al fin la Tortuga toma ventaja a la Liebre. -sonríe la alemana al lado de los demás. Artemis toma el radio y habla por él.

-Reiko… ¡Reiko!. -dice pero sólo se escucha la estática. El Bugatti sigue varado en medio de la calle en que la lluvia arrecia. -¡Quiero saber quién conduce ese auto, la mujer débil y esclava de sus emociones llamada Rei Hino, quien por cierto murió en Tokio, o mi hija, Reiko Hasegawa, la mujer que va a vencer a Chikane Yamada!. -exige en Japonés el millonario. Un nuevo silencio, Rubeus mira preocupado a Karasuma que se quita los audífonos moviendo negativamente la cabeza. La chica del Hamman sonríe.

-Creo que oficialmente esta carrera está decidida, no puedo decir que no me alegre que la Reina Infiel haya perdido. Al fin las "Four Ladies" recuperan el control del territorio. -dictamina Freyja y toma su celular marcando un número. -¿Marta?... soy Ria, tienes que saber algo importante, los insulsos mortales del equipo contrario perdieron, la Reina Infiel esta varada con su auto ostentoso en la Rue Du Square-Victoria y Tortoise la ha rebasado con cómoda ventaja.

-_Aún no he perdido. -_se escucha una voz ronca venida del radio. Todos miran esperanzados en esa dirección y Artemis toma el radio.

-¿¡Quién es la que habla!?. -pregunta este esperando la respuesta que desea. -¡Dime quién eres!…

-_Reiko Hasegawa al habla Padre, lamento la demora, tardé un poco en reponerme, pero ahora mismo retomo la carrera… CAMBIO. -_corta ella la conversación mientras la pantalla de la camioneta muestra la toma del Bugatti entrando ya en la Autoruta Ville Marie.

-¿Está demente? Tortoise le lleva casi dos minutos de ventaja, en un Audi R8 eso significaría casi medio kilómetro, jamás la alcanzará. -grita Freyja. Ahora el que le responde con la misma sonrisa es Diamante.

-Creo querida que tú tampoco conoces a la Reina Guinevere, Reiko puede con esto y mucho más, ahora conocerás el verdadero brillo del hada blanca. -responde el piloto con un tono bastante cariñoso que a su pesar incomoda un poco a la chica alemana, ¿Por qué le parecía que Dietr tenía o tuvo algo con esa japonesa? Y aún peor…¿Por qué le molestaba?.

El Bugatti Veyron blanco entró con un derrape lateral en el entronque con la Autoruta subterránea, cuyas luces blancas alumbraron el piso mojado aún por la lluvia. A esas horas de la noche, esta vía estaba casi desierta. Dentro del auto, Rei tenía una mirada difícil de descifrar, seria y adusta miraba que Lady Tortoise ya le había ganado por una gran ventaja, tanta, que ni siquiera las luces de sus faros era visibles en el camino, prácticamente había perdido la carrera.

-Vamos "Guinevere" no puedes fallarme ahora… ¡A toda potencia!. -grita la japonesa y hunde el acelerador hasta el fondo cambiando la velocidad. El auto blanco comienza el recorrido acelerando cada vez más y más. -no perderé…

_-¡Hey Itoko san! ¡Cómo es eso de que la Tortuga le ganó a la Liebre!. _-oye la voz de Meiou por el radio.

-Me tomó por sorpresa, deberías ver su técnica para correr en agua, creo que sé porqué perdí, ella frena poco a poco y antes de tomar la curva casi ha apagado el motor, pero en el "casi" está la ventaja, porque luego retoma con mayor potencia y sube las velocidades en orden ascendente, eso la hace contrarrestar lo resbaloso del terreno, no sé aún como lo logra, pero lo logra. -responde Rei.

-Buen análisis Itoko san, pero ahora ella va casi a la mitad de camino y dice Karasuma que tu estas iniciando… ¡Nos van a ganar!. -apremia Carlos.

-No creas, como bien dijiste, si quiero remontar, el túnel es mi oportunidad, en agua me lleva ventaja, pero en tierra ella es igual a mí. -responde Rei, cuyo velocímetro está ya cerca de los 200 km.

-_Pero te recuerdo que la última parte de tu carrera, antes del puente, es afuera, y la maldita agua parece que obedece al hechizo de la Tortuga. _-termina el joven preocupado.

-Entonces, tendremos que ponerle un nuevo final a esta fábula, espera a ver como salimos del túnel, cambio…

-¡_Una cosa más Itoko san!.. .¿Sabes qué cosa interesante leí sobre la Tortuga en el Wu Xing? La emoción que la domina es el miedo._

-¿Miedo?. -cuestiona Rei. Luego sonríe por el espejo. -¡Miedo!.-grita emocionada. -entiendo Carlos, como siempre me has salvado, ahora sí cambio. -termina ella dejando el radio. En ese instante el "Guinevere" llega a los 200 kilómetros y el alerón de la parte trasera se despliega bajando la altura del vehículo y dándole la potencia necesaria para salir despedido por la Autoruta subterránea, mientras las luces blancas y todo a sus lados se vuelve borroso. -alcancemos a la Tortuga. -sonríe por el retrovisor la chica.

En el Audi plateado, avanza sólo por el desolado túnel de Montreal la joven de ojos marrones. Dentro de él, parece bastante seria y un poco decepcionada.

-Qué lástima, pensé que esta chica era diferente a los demás corredores, este triunfo está lejos de hacerme feliz, no costó trabajo. -añade ella. Pero justo en ese momento algo en su aguda intuición se encendió y volteó la mirada por los espejos laterales. Un sonido insistente y cada vez más fuerte se escuchaba en la Autoruta, y la sonrisa inicial aparece en el rostro de Azucena Roselle. -Ya era hora. -termina acelerando su auto. En un momento la figura del elegante Bugatti se perfiló por el retrovisor, hasta ponerse detrás del Audi. -tardaste un poco, ahora veremos qué tienes para mí. -mueve la palanca de velocidades, y se recorre al carril lateral, pero curiosamente el Bugatti no la rebasa sino que se hace hacia el mismo lugar que ella, de nuevo atrás. La sonrisa en el rostro de la joven del Audi desaparece. -¿Qué estás tramando?. -pregunta desconfiada y entonces pierde un poco el control y el auto plateado se mueve serpenteante antes de que ella lo controle otra vez.

-Miedo, así que esa era la razón, tengo alrededor de un minuto más de túnel para hacer que el miedo te haga olvidar tu técnica o no podré contigo cuando salgamos con la lluvia. -explica Rei dentro de su auto. Lady Tortoise se retira ahora a la derecha esperando que la mujer del auto blanco la rebase o se coloque a su lado para arrancar juntas, pero el "Guinevere" sigue imitando todos sus movimientos por atrás.

-¿Por qué no me rebasas si tu motor tiene la potencia de hacerlo?. -inquieta la joven castaña. A su pesar, unas gotas de sudor corren por su frente. -Si no quieres ganar… ¿Entonces qué quieres?

-Aprender tu técnica. -responde como si estuviese conectada a ella Rei, que sigue pegada a la parte trasera del Audi mientras toma una curva del túnel. -tenía razón, eres muy inteligente; potencia controlada igual a ventaja en velocidad, guardas lo mejor para el final, pero ahora, sé tú secreto. -sonríe la japonesa.

A las afueras de la Autovía, cerca del Puente Jacques Cartier, los autos de Meiou, Zafiro y Petzite aguardan junto con el Focus verde y el Acura azul del equipo contrario el final de la carrera. La lluvia arrecia y bajo el paraguas de Petzite se resguardan el japonés y el médico.

-Charlie, dime ¿Crees que la señorita Reiko gane la carrera?. -cuestiona la alemana.

-No lo sé Petzi, yo cumplí con darle la clave pero depende de ella si la aprovecha o no, te diré cuales son mis pronósticos, si Rei sale delante, ganará, si por el contrario Lady Tortoise sale primero, nos podemos olvidar de ese medallón. -termina el japonés. Justo el sonido de las llantas se escucha en el túnel.

-¡Ya vienen!. -aplaude emocionada la chica española. -¡Vamos Azucena, confío en ti!. -susurra la joven. La respiración de todos parece detenerse y volverse en cámara lenta cuando los dos automóviles salen hacia el Boulevard Jacques Cartier y es el Audi quien va delante.

-¡Por el Gran Kami Itoko san qué has hecho!. -aterrado Meiou. Una sonrisa del alto joven de impermeable verde.

-Creo Marta querida, que esto está decidido. -le dice a la muchacha española. Zafiro y Petzite se miran preocupados cuando el Audi que va delante, mueve el agua con sus neumáticos. Parece que será el ganador, pero justo en ese momento, el Bugatti tras él hace un derrape lateral y comienza a rebasar al auto color plata. El rostro de Carlos cambia y este ríe.

-Vaya vaya, así que todo era intimidación. -termina Meiou. Los dos autos van muy pegados, el terreno lluvioso es bastante peligroso, el Audi se pega mucho al lado del Bugatti y entonces, Rei, copiando la técnica de Lady Tortoise, comienza a bajar la velocidad y se queda atrás. La chica del Audi adelanta, pero Rei aprovecha y con un giro se coloca del otro lado, derrapando y saliendo disparado por efecto del mismo suelo resbaloso y adelantándose al Audi a distancia descomunal. Se detiene justo en el entronque con el Puente lanzando agua que moja a los chicos que la observan. Casi al lado de los autos de quienes miraban la carrera, detrás del "Guinevere", el Audi plateado se detiene de golpe frenando escandalosamente.

-¡Ganó! ¡Itoko san ganó!. -salta el chico de impermeable de pato y corre hacia el auto blanco el cual se abre y Rei sale corriendo de este sin importarle la lluvia.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Aprendí su técnica!. -grita ella alborozada mientras Carlos la abraza en medio del agua que cae.

-¡Súper, Itoko san! Aunque me asustaste un poco, pensé que perderías. -ríe él. Zafiro corre al lado de la chica.

-¿Ginny estás bien?. -preocupado el joven, Rei lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien Sepphir, y sumamente satisfecha. -responde la joven.

-Alex… ¿Ella perdió? ¿Perdió a pesar de la ventaja del agua?. -incrédula la chica española.

-Así parece, ella perdió. -responde el joven. Entonces la puerta del Audi se abre y baja la mujer de gabardina negra a pesar del agua que cae implacable sobre ella. Preocupada, la joven española intenta ir con su amiga, pero el fuerte brazo del joven de impermeable verde la detiene.

-No Marta, déjala sola. -intuitivo él. Lady Tortoise camina hacia Rei en silencio, y todos se hacen atrás al verla llegar. Rei da un paso adelante mirándose en los ojos marrones de la joven con indescifrable expresión, hasta que ella se retira el medallón de tortuga y se lo alarga.

-Felicidades señorita Hasegawa, parece que es Usted todo lo digna rival que esperaba que fuese… el haber copiado mi técnica en sólo unos minutos es lo más sorprendente que he visto. Creo que el haberme ganado no implica que no podamos ser amigas ¿Me permitiría que la invitara con su equipo a una cena cuando todo esto acabe en mi restaurante en Massachusetts?. -ofrece ella.

-Será maravilloso señorita Roselle, justo algunos de los chicos del equipo alaban bastante su hospitalidad y sobretodo sus dotes culinarias, y permítame decirle que su técnica es de lo más interesante y difícil a lo que me he enfrentado, seguramente me sacará de muchos problemas en el futuro. Gracias. -añade Rei colgando a su cuello el medallón de Tortuga. Justo en ese instante la lluvia aminora, quedando una suave llovizna. Entonces, por la misma Autoruta, aparecen los faros de otro auto más. La lluvia no deja ver bien de quién se trata, hasta que aparece el Ferrari 612 Scaglietti color azul con el nombre TRISTAN escrito junto a un caballero azul pintado en el capo.

-Vaya, alguien llegó tarde, dime Itoko san ¿De qué corona goza él para que lo dejes llegar tarde a los reclutamientos si a mí me riñes cada que lo hago?. -se queja Carlos. De repente, la puerta del Ferrari se abre y de este baja el atractivo hombre de cabello azul a quien por efecto del viento, el saco gris que usa se abre dejando ver su pecho, el cual con el agua de la lluvia que se escurre pega mucho la tela de la camisa su atlético torso. El rostro de Lady Tortoise y de su amiga española parece totalmente impresionado cuando el joven avanza hacia ellas y sacude un poco su cabello del que caen unas gotas de agua.

-Marta… dime que no estoy soñando… ¿Ese hombre es…

-…Owen Thalassa... -balbucea a su lado la chica española completando la duda de Lady Tortoise. Ella mira a Rei.

-¿Conoces a Owen Thalassa?. -pregunta a Rei.

-Es parte de la "World League"… pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ustedes?. -regresa ella la pregunta.

-Señorita Hasegawa ¿Sabe quién es el actor al cual venimos a seguir a Montreal? ¡¡¡OWEN THALASSA!!! Somos fans de él desde hace años, soy la socia del club de fans oficial número 2, vicepresidenta . -muestra la española su tarjeta.

-Y yo. -responde Lady Tortoise. -la número 1, fundadora y presidenta. -muestra la otra tarjeta la de cabello castaño.

-¡Vaya tipos con suerte! algún día tendré un club de fans. -celoso Meiou. En ese momento el chico de cabello azul llega junto a ellos.

-Buenas noches Rei, lamento la demora, tuve que perder a algunos molestos paparazis. -se excusa Owen bajo la mirada embobada de las dos chicas. Rei sonríe. -¿Cómo estuvo tu carrera?.

-Bastante difícil, pero antes que otra cosa pase, quiero que conozcas a dos de las mejores corredoras del mundo que además son fans tuyas, Azucena Roselle y Marta Ochandio. -el joven actor les sonríe y extiende su mano.

-Un placer conocer a tan hermosas y talentosas corredoras. -sonríe tomando la mano de la chica castaña y besando su dorso, ella se sonroja.

-Marta ¿verdad que no sueño?. -pegunta Azucena sin salir de su impresión.

-Creo que no. -emocionada la española a quien ahora saluda Owen.

-Señorita Hasegawa ¿Sabe que habría bastado el decirnos que en su Liga estaba Owen Thalassa para darle el medallón sin carrera?. -informa Lady Tortoise.

-No lo dudo señorita pero en ese caso no habría aprendido de Usted todo lo que ahora sé. -le responde Rei. La joven mira como su amiga española charla ya con Owen animadamente.

-Señorita Hasegawa, en su viaje al Sur, Freyja, Marta y yo iremos con Usted. -propone Lady Tortoise.

-No es necesario, puedo reclutar al Fénix Bermellón y al Dragón Dorado por mí misma con mí equipo. -responde Rei. Una sonrisa ambigua de Roselle.

-Creo señorita que no ha entendido algo, si nosotras no vamos con usted a esos reclutamientos simplemente no podrá siquiera entrar en los dominios del Fénix Bermellón, de momento ha tratado con la parte… inofensiva… de Four Ladies, ¿Se imagina a alguien con el orgullo de Freyja, la poca paciencia de Marta y mi deseo compulsivo por mejorar cada día, pero con un ímpetu cercano al de una erupción volcánica?. -describe la chica de ojos marrones a una Rei que analiza todo en silencio. -algo semejante es mi amiga Leonor de Éboli, así que, el que nosotras tres la acompañemos es por mera seguridad suya y de su equipo, además la gente del Fénix suele ser… desconfiada, de modo que es un hecho: todos emigramos al Sur. Ahora si me permite, voy a conocer a mi amor platónico. -acaba ella y se aleja hacia el lugar en que Owen y la joven española se toman fotografías con el celular de ella.

-Itoko san… ¿Qué tanto te dijo Lady Tortoise?. -cuestiona Carlos.

-Cosas que me dejaron pensado. Dime Meiou, ya que has analizado los videos que Rubeus y Karasuma nos trajeron, ¿Qué opinión tienes de esos chicos del Sur? Del Fénix Bermellón y del joven que la acompaña.

-¿Sinceramente?. -pregunta Carlos. Ella asiente con la cabeza. -pues lo que sé de ellos es que son demasiado locos para correr, y vaya que lo estoy diciendo yo que sabes no me distingo precisamente por mi buen juicio al conducir. La forma como desafían las leyes de gravedad, ese giro de frente del RX8 y avanzar de esa manera uno frente al otro, francamente me dio escalofríos.

-Si llegamos a Heliopolis, tendré que enfrentar sola al Fénix Bermellón. Así que ese chico loco que soborna policías será cosa tuya, porque quiero que Dietr se las entienda con el Dragón Dorado, ¿Queda claro?.

-Perfectamente Gran Jefa, la daremos a esa bandada de aves agresivas una gran lección, nadie se mete con la "World League". -apoya Meiou. -por cierto, "Thunder" manda decir que le alegra que sigas siendo su hija, no sé qué quiere decir con eso pero algún sentido debe tener.

-Lo tiene… ¡vaya! dejó de llover. -comenta Rei mirando como las nubes grises del cielo se despejan poco a poco dejando paso a algunos rayos de Luna. Hasta que Rei siente que una tela cálida cubre su mojado cuerpo, mirando tras ella a Zafiro quien la cubre con su saco.

-Ginny, es mejor que volvamos al hotel, estas muy mojada y no quiero que te enfermes. -amoroso el doctor pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella, que sonríe ante la terneza del joven.

-¡Bien "World League" es hora de volver! ¡Ha sido una noche muy larga!. -aplaude ella y conducida por Zafiro regresa al "Guinevere", antes de entrar mira el medallón de Tortuga que ahora tiene en su cuello. -sólo dos medallones más, y dos meses más para regresar. -acaba ella y en ese momento su teléfono suena con insistencia. Ella mira el número en el identificar y sonríe.

-¿Quién te llama a estas horas de la noche Ginny?. -sin querer parecer celoso Zafiro.

-Clama querido, es solo Adams, dice que encontró información interesante y pide verme por la mañana en las oficinas de la escudería para informarme todo. Creo Sepphir que esa alianza con Adams fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Juntos vamos a atrapar a esa maldita mujer y a hacerla pagar por todo. -casi jura Rei, Zafiro acaricia su mejilla.

-Haz lo que gustes Ginny, pero no te pongas en tanto peligro, si algo te pasa yo me muero, eres la fuerza que me anima a vivir, una verdadera "Hada Blanca" que llena de magia cada respiración. -añade poético el enamorado chico acercándose a Rei. Ella siente el impulso de decirle que su relación es una farsa, que ella intenta pero no puede dejarlo entrar por completo a su corazón, pero mirar los ojos azules tan llenos de amor la paraliza y cierra los ojos mientras él la besa. A lo lejos, los demás autos atraviesan el puente "Jacques Cartier" mientras junto al Bugatti blanco la sombra de la pareja que se besa es alargada por la luz de la luna.

**Tokio Japón, al día siguiente.**

En Japón ha anochecido ya. En el imponente edificio de "Galactic Enterprisses", Chikane Yamada termina de revisar en su oficina los últimos documentos que Takeshi Tsukino le presentó para que firme el traspaso de la deuda de la empresa a la señorita Hasegawa. Los ojos rojizos de Yamada se prenden con evidente gesto de desagrado en el contrato que, por fax, le ha hecho llegar el licenciado Wolfhart, representante legal de la mujer que era ahora dueña de más de la mitad de su dinero. No le gusta nada que esa chica alemana esté tan interesada en absorber el adeudo de Serena Tsukino-

-Alluminum… ¿Podemos oponernos a esto de alguna forma? Es decir ¿Existe un recurso legal para hacerlo?. -interroga ella a su asesora.

-Usted podría negarse a firmar y bastaría. -no muy convencida la mujer de cabello azul.

-Pero… hay un pero… ¡Dímelo!.-furiosa Yamada.

-Pero hacerlo sería oponerse directamente a los deseos de la señorita Hasegawa y no sabemos las consecuencias que puede traer eso para el "Consorcio Yamada", es decir señora, hay recursos para que Usted conserve la deuda, pero el no ceder al capricho de ella, podría enfadarla, y siendo ella la dueña de nuestro dinero y los activos de la empresa sería desastroso. -informa esta. Chikane está furiosa, a pesar de que al inicio parecía muy agradecida con la desconocida alemana que compró las acciones de su compañía el día del desastre económico, el paso del tiempo le había enseñado que ella no estaba acostumbrada a depender de nada ni de nadie, y que vivir bajo el peso de darle cuentas a alguien más era denigrante, incómodo, inconcebible. ¿Ella, Chikane Yamada cediendo a los caprichos de una niña millonaria consentida que la tenía en la palma de su mano?...furiosa arruga el fax.

-Así que nos tiene comiendo de su mano. -molesta.

-Literalmente señora, lamento decirlo, pero es la verdad. -reitera Aya. -y si queremos que esa mujer conserve sus actos de benevolencia con nosotros y mantenga los intereses al mínimo, debemos tenerla contenta. -Yamada está muy molesta, no le gusta perder ese control que aún mantenía sobre Serena Tsukino siendo ella la dueña del adeudo de su empresa. Justo en ese momento el teléfono de la oficina suena y es Alluminum la que contesta. Luego de hablar con la secretaria, tapa la bocina y se dirige a su abatida jefa.

-Señora, Himeko informa que el señor Rubeus Wolfhart está al teléfono y pide hablar con Usted. -un gesto impenetrable de Yamada que se sienta en la silla giratoria uniendo las puntas de sus dedos como hacía siempre que pensaba.

-Que hagan el enlace. -cede ella. Entonces Alluminum habla algunas palabras con la secretaria y luego acciona el altavoz del teléfono de la oficina y asiente con la cabeza. Chikane Yamada es la primera en hablar en correcto inglés. -¿Señor Wolfhart?... que gusto tener noticias suyas.

-_Igual para mí, es un placer señora, pero esta vez no hablo por mí mismo, sino porque la señorita Hasegawa quiere hablar directamente con usted… la comunico_. -calla la voz del hombre por el auricular. Yamada mira a Alluminum que hace un gesto elocuente de quien no comprende una palabra de todo aquello, hasta que la voz femenina tan extraña e indescifrable de escucha.

_-¿Señora Yamada?. -_aquella voz tiene la virtud de entrar hasta la dormida conciencia de la asesina y sacudirla por completo y no sabe bien porqué. Ella lo atribuye al odio que le tiene por tener más poder que ella en su propia empresa_. -¿Señora Yamada? ¿Se encuentra allí?. -_pregunta la voz ahora en japonés.

-Sí, disculpe, estaba… distraída… me alegra escuchar su voz señorita Hasegawa, hace mucho tiempo que no se tomaba la molestia de informarse sobre los negocios que tiene en Japón. -sin querer con ironía ella.

-_Me disculpo por eso Señora, es que en cuestiones de poca importancia suelo dejar que mis apoderados manejen todo_. -con arrogancia que hace que la mujer de cabello dorado crispe el puño en la mesa ¿De poca importancia su empresa?. -_sin embargo estoy muy interesada en conseguir de Usted dos favores… ¿Sería posible?_. -Yamada tiene el impulso de decir que no y colgarle a esa mujer impertinente que la retaba de forma tan descarada, pero se sabe acorralada y se contiene.

-Desde luego Señorita Hasegawa, todos en el "Consorcio Yamada" estamos para servirla. -entre dientes Chikane, menos mal que era una llamada por teléfono, porque si la mujer alemana hubiese vistió su rostro no creería una palabra.

-_Es usted en extremo amable señora Yamada, corresponde exactamente a las buenas referencias que el señor Wolfhart me ha dado de Usted, de modo que seré directa: primero, quiero saber porqué no recibí la conformación del traspaso de la deuda de "Galactic Enterprisses" firmado por Usted esta mañana como había solicitado_. -Yamada mira a Alluminum furiosa y esta le hace señal de que se calme.

-Me disculpo por eso. -entre dientes la mujer de ojos rojizos. -el motivo es que deseaba consultar con mi asesora financiera los términos del contrato.

-_Supongo la señorita Aya le habrá dicho que Usted sale ganando con dicho contrato, en lugar de una deuda que le pagarían a plazos le estoy ofreciendo el total del adeudo mas un 50 por ciento, muchísimo más de lo que hubiese ganado cobrando los intereses. -_las dos mujeres intercambian una mirada ¿Quién le informó a la alemana el nombre de la asesora? ¿Por qué sabía de Aya? Todo aquello no le gusta a Yamada.

-Firmaré y recibirá la copia por fax por la noche. -responde Chikane ya acorralada.

-_Así lo espero señora, y ahora, el segundo favor, verá Usted, en dos meses, a finales de Octubre, estaré arribando a Japón con toda la Escudería para participar del cierre de temporada de la F1 en Suzuka. Sin embargo, tengo planeado llegar mucho antes de la carrera, cerca del día 20, para instalarme en alguna casa en Tokio ya que tengo intenciones de revisar por mi misma los negocios que tengo allá y quedarme una temporada_. -informa la misteriosa voz por el teléfono. Aya y Yamada se miran aún más preocupadas.

-¿Instalarse dice?. -cuestiona Chikane.

-_Si señora, instalarme, he decidido pasar una temporada en la patria de mi Padre, que en cierto modo es mía también, y tomar unas vacaciones luego del cierre de temporada, el favor que le pido consiste en que me ayude a buscar una casa acorde a mis costumbres y estatus social en algún barrio tranquilo y residencial de Tokio, además de asesorar al señor Wolfhart en todo lo que necesite para mi futuro arribo. Como ve, necesito mas de Usted como… amiga… _-a Chikane no le gusta el tono irónico que detecta en esa palabra. -_que como socia, ¿Me haría ese favor?_. -Alluminum mira a su jefa temerosa de que lance un exabrupto que enfurezca a su acreedora como ya ve asomar en las pupilas rojas cargadas de indignación.

-Será un placer para mí ayudarle en todo lo que me sea posible para que pueda venir a Japón, y cuando llegue, poderle servir en todo lo que necesite. -entre dientes Yamada.

-_No esperaba menos de Usted Señora Yamada, verá que yo sabré compensarla en la medida de sus méritos cuando esté allá. -_responde la mujer en un fluido japonés_. -de momento eso era todo, un gusto saludarla y espero no sea la última vez, ya tendré oportunidad de decírselo en persona en menos de dos meses, así que, Arigatou_.-acaba colgando el teléfono ella. Yamada mira a su asesora con evidente desconfianza.

-¿Y bien Aya? ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?. -pregunta ella.

-No sé qué decirle señora, la actitud y palabras de la señorita Hasegawa son sumamente intrigantes, pero no tenemos más opción que ceder a todos sus caprichos si queremos tener oportunidad de recuperar la empresa.

-Lo sé, y eso me da mucha más impotencia… ¡Yo en manos de una… millonaria consentida!. -estalla Yamada y de un manotazo lanza lejos el teléfono sobre el escritorio. Alluminum mira a su jefa levantarse de la silla y dirigirse a una mesa en que tenía una botella de vino, llenar un vaso y beberlo de golpe. A ella tampoco le gusta nada la antipatía que se está generando entre Yamada y esa mujer misteriosa… Chikane Yamada jamás perdía el control de sus nervios ni en las situaciones más terribles. Alluminum la había visto asesinar a sangre fría sin perder la compostura, pero ahora, esa sola conversación la había alterado de una forma insospechada y algo le dice que en dos meses, cuando Reiko Hasegawa esté en Japón, las cosas no serán muy fáciles para su señora…

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡Que tal queridos lectores! Aquí yo reportándome como todos los fines de semana con el nuevo capítulo, aunque sigo solita, es decir, sin Zhudo, espero defenderme medianamente en lo de las carreras, digo, más de un año con él ya es justo que aprenda, ¿No? Ya me dirán su opinión, pues definitivamente en el capítulo siguiente terminan los reclutamientos, solo falta la carrera contra el "Fénix Bermellón" y sobre todo con el "Dragón Dorado" para que la triunfante Wold League esté completa y definitivamente, el Fénix Regresa a Japón en el capítulo que viene, junto con Sir Tristán, todos los caballeros y Artemis, desatando una gran revolución en los corazones de todos, porque lo mejor en SRR aún está por venir…¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!! (Al fin, jajaja) ¡Gracias a Todos por su apoyo!**

**P.D. Este capítulo va dedicado a mis tres mejores amigas en todo el mundo, Xime, Martis y Susy, ¡¡FOUR LADIES FOREVER!!! Las quiero mucho chicas…**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**


	26. Chapter 25: Fénix en el horizonte

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap.25**

**Fénix en el horizonte**

"**Le Saint-Sulpice Hotel" Montreal Canadá.**

En la suit del costoso hotel al lado de la Catedral de "Notre Dame" en Montreal, la mujer de cabello negro cuelga el teléfono apagando el altavoz, dentro de la habitación, Armand Adams y Rubeus se miran intrigados, ninguno de los dos había comprendido en diálogo en japonés que Rei había sostenido con Yamada por teléfono, el joven alemán seguía callado y pensativo mientras el policía parecía muy alterado.

-Estaré afuera por si me necesita señorita.-se aleja prudente Rubeus al darse cuenta de que Adams y Rei deben hablar a solas.

-Esa detective, es la mujer que está buscando, Chikane Yamada, he cumplido con mi parte del trato, le mostré que existe y que efectivamente vive en Tokio, es dueña…bueno…casi dueña…del "Consorcio Yamada".-con ironía Rei.-ahora es su turno detective, ¿Qué sabemos de nuevo sobre esa mujer?.-Adams tarda un poco en recuperarse de la impresión, el haber escuchado tan de cerca la voz de la asesina de su Padre lo había impresionado, pero se repone con rapidez.

-Lo lamento señorita Hasegawa, ahora mismo le informaré los adelantos que he hecho, antes que todo debe de saber que gracias a algunos antiguos contactos de mi padre en la organización he podido investigar algunos datos interesantes sobre nuestra común enemiga, eso aunado a su confianza al proporcionarme la traducción del diario de su Madre nos hace posible ponerle un nombre y un rostro definido a la "Corredora Fantasma".-informa Adams tomando el folder negro de su portafolios y mostrando a Rei la serie de fotografías y recortes de periódico que ella toma y mira atentamente, sus ojos amatista se pierden en la contemplación de la fotografía familiar en que un hombre alto y fornido de cabello plata con gafas sumamente parecido a Nataku se haya al lado de una mujer de cabello dorado, su esposa, y junto a ellos una jovencita de cabello igual a su madre mientras la señora sujeta a un bebé de alborotada cabellera plata, involuntariamente la mano de Rei tiembla.

-Esta es…es…-balbucea.

-Esa jovencita, es Chikane Minowara, el verdadero nombre de nuestra enemiga, hija de una familia distinguida, Shibue Minowara era no solo miembro de uno de los antiguos clanes descendientes de la dinastía Tokugawa, sino además un hombre rico y poderoso, curiosamente, dueño de la misma empresa que ahora es de su familia señorita.-informa Adams a Rei.

-Así que lo que está escrito en el diario de mi madre es verdad, el Padre de Yamada era el anterior dueño de "Galactic Enterprisses".-analiza ella los datos mirando las fotografías.-¿Cómo perdió la empresa?

-Un mal juego de bolsa.-sigue Adams.

-Ya veo, al parecer es de familia.-comenta Rei irónicamente.

-No es todo lo que debe saber señorita Hasegawa, Shibue Minowara se suicidó en la oficina de presidencia justo el día que su Madre y sus tías compraron las acciones de la empresa, un disparo en la cabeza, encontré este antiguo periódico en que consignan los datos, supongo que Usted lo comprenderá mejor, mi japonés no es bueno.-se excusa el policía alargando a Rei el pedazo de papel que ella lee de una rápida ojeada deteniéndose en el rostro de la joven de cabello dorado que en artículo consignaba como único testigo del suicidio.

-Ella lo presenció….-balbucea Rei.

-Luego del suicidio de Minowara, los acreedores se lanzaron literalmente como lobos ante los despojos del caído, no solo la empresa, sino su mansión, sus casas de campo, autos, cuentas de banco, perdieron todo…no se supo mas de ellos hasta la muerte de Oboro Minowara, la madre, ocurrida a solo dos días de la muerte del señor Minowara, luego de eso las autoridades de seguridad social se hicieron cargo del pequeño Nataku, el hermano menor de Chikane-sigue Adams, de nuevo la sombra de dolor cruza los ojos morados de Rei…¿Nataku fue parte del Sistema de Seguridad Social? ¿Porqué nunca se lo dijo?...

-¿Qué más sabemos de ella?.-por evitar que Adams vea su turbación Rei pregunta ahora.

-No tenemos otro registro más que la solicitud de adopción que hizo ocho años después para recuperar a su hermano y le es rechazada por no estar casada, situación que remedia en muy poco tiempo, pues después, aparece como la flamante esposa de Shun Yamada, un millonario japonés del ámbito automotor, con quien se casa y adopta legalmente a su hermano. Los Tres emigran de Japón y se instalan en Europa por algunos años.

-Allí inició su entrenamiento.-deduce Rei.

-Falta algo peor señorita Hasegawa, Shun Yamada muere al año siguiente de su matrimonio con Chikane, extrañamente atropellado por un vehículo desconocido mientras salía de las oficinas de su empresa en París.-muestra el policía las nuevas imágenes y recortes de periódico del accidente de Yamada, Rei cruza sus inteligentes ojos con los del detective.-la comprendo señorita, me vino a la cabeza exactamente los mismo que a usted, Shun Yamada fue la primer víctima oficial de la "Corredora Fantasma".

-¡Gran Kami!-murmura Rei al ver la dimensión de la venganza de Yamada.

-Sin embargo, algo salió mal en los planes de esa mujer, ya que su difunto marido, en lugar de dejarle toda su fortuna a ella, nombró heredero universal al su hermano menor .-muestra una copia del testamento.

-¿A Nataku?.-incrédula ella.

-Así parece, el hermano de Yamada es en verdad el que tiene todo el poder y toda la autoridad en el "Consorcio Yamada" y ella solo maneja su dinero. Todo esto es muy sospechoso, ese joven, Nataku Yamada, debe saber algo sobre el pasado de su hermana ya que ambos han salido demasiado beneficiados de los pasos que ella ha dado, dígame señorita Hasegawa, Usted que los conoce mejor que yo, ¿Cree que el Joven Yamada sea cómplice de su hermana?.-lanza el detective la pregunta que deja paralizada a Rei, esa misma pregunta se había querido contestar desde que se enteró aquella terrible noche de su accidente de la verdad, a su pesar cada que cierra los ojos se ve a si misma a bordo del "Fénix" aquella horrible noche y escucha mejor que nunca las palabras burlonas de Yamada.

_-¡¡Así es Rei Hino, Nataku todo el tiempo estuvo preparándome el camino!! ¡¡Te utilizó, te utilizamos los dos!! ¡¡Y caíste en la trampa como una perdiz!!. -_Ella siente que todo le da vueltas, de nuevo ese mismo dolor y vértigo que sintió en la carrera al enterase de la verdad que desgarró su alma.

-¿Señorita Hasegawa? Le hice una pregunta, ¿Cree de verdad que Nataku Yamada es cómplice de su hermana?.-insiste el policía.

-Si.-oye la misma Rei su voz algo ronca proclamar una verdad que ella misma estaba segura de conocer y que a pesar de todo le dolía demasiado.

-Ya veo, entonces habrá que investigarlo también y saber hasta qué punto está involucrado para que al igual que ella pague por sus crímenes.-determina Adams.-El resto de la historia creo que sobra que se lo narre, luego de la muerte del marido y convenientemente viuda, manejando la fortuna del hermano hasta que este cumplió la mayoría de edad, se dedicó según fuentes oficiales solo a "LOS NEGOCIOS" pero nadie dijo jamás qué tipo de negocios, justo por esas fechas los primeros asesinatos de la "Corredora Fantasma" iniciaron.

-Tuvo suficiente tiempo para volverse una clase "S", planear su venganza y regresar a Japón por mamá y mis tías.-intenta formarse Rei en la cabeza idea de los planes de esa mujer, y aprieta los puños furiosa.

-Hay algo más señorita Hasegawa, debido a su importante ayuda y a las nuevas pruebas sólidas que tenemos, conseguí que mis superiores accedieran a reabrir el caso, es un hecho, estoy legalmente abalado para dar seguimiento a esta situación y llegar hasta sus últimas consecuencias, ¿Se da cuenta? …¡Tenemos a Yamada en la palma de nuestra mano! A su primer movimiento en falso la ligaremos a todos los asesinatos y no podrá escapar de la justicia.-sentencia Adams con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-¿Y sabe qué es lo mejor detective? Que ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de la delgada telaraña que se está tejiendo a su alrededor, y cuando lo haga no podrá escapar de ella.-decide Rei y tomando una licorera que descansa sobre la mesa sirve dos copas y alarga una a Adams-brindemos por eso detective…porque al fin saldemos la deuda con los fantasmas de nuestro pasado.

-Y porque la Justicia prevalezca.-insiste el policía chocando la copa con la de Rei y bebiendo al mismo tiempo.-una última cosa, debido a las peculiaridades de este caso, hablé con mis superiores y les informé de la necesidad de que su equipo de corredores investigue sobre Yamada, y han autorizado que utilice las carreras para ese fin, entonces se podría decir que desde este momento la "World League" es parte de la investigación del caso y por tanto todos sus movimientos están avalados por la INTERPOL.-explica Adams alargando a Rei una hoja con un oficio sellado y firmado, ella sonríe.

-Muchas gracias Adams, en verdad que necesitaremos protección legal ahora que los reclutamientos van a finalizar.-ambiguamente Rei guarda el papel.-además tengo una fecha para mi regreso a Tokio, Octubre 19.-informa al fin.

-Me parece tiempo suficiente, estaré en Tokio en las mismas fechas y comenzaremos a vigilar a Yamada, con quien sale, a donde va, lugares que frecuenta, no quiero que vaya a escapar.-informa el policía.

-No se preocupe Adams, Chikane Yamada es una mujer muy inteligente, pero en el estado emocional en que la encontraremos a nuestro regreso, cometerá más de un error.-sonríe Rei.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?.-intrigado Adams.

-Yo sé lo que digo detective, solo recuerde que he tenido dos años para planear esto y que me gusta hacer las cosas muy bien, así que, ¡Salud de nuevo!.-termina la chica chocando su copa con la de Adams.

**UN MES DESPUES…**

**Zona del Parque de Chapultepec, México D.F.**

El Bugatti Veyron color blanco se detiene a las afueras del edificio con vitrales de algunas oficinas del gobierno mexicano en que toda la Liga ha sido citada aquella madrugada, Rei ha hecho el viaje desde su hotel por las calles solitarias de la capital mexicana avanzando por el lugar en que la representante del Fénix Bemellón había trazado en un mapa el lugar de la carrera, en sus manos lleva la hoja en que destacan las calles de la ciudad y con una línea roja la marca del recorrido que ella misma ha transitado, frente al edificio de la Secretaría de Salud se encuentra ya la camioneta blanca abierta y dentro de ella Rubeus, Karasuma y Meiou ajustando todos los sensores. Tras el "Guinevere" llegan derrapando por la calle lateral los tres autos de las Müller y el "Tristán" de Owen.

-¿Cómo vieron el recorrido?.-pregunta Rei a su equipo al llegar a la camioneta.

-Todo bastante bien Itoko san, a pesar de que la ruta que propusieron esas avecillas es lineal, pasan por muchas glorietas, eso le da movilidad, pero no creo que sean problema para ustedes esas chicas fénix.-insiste Meiou. Las Müller y Owen han bajado de sus autos y se acercan también a ellos.

-Son más de las dos de la mañana y no aparecen las "Four Ladies".-pregunta mirando el reloj Petzite.

-Señorita Reiko, ¿No le da algo de incertidumbre este reclutamiento del Sur?...es decir, hemos visto los videos, además escuchamos a Tortoise, Tiger y hasta a esa chica Freyja que no se distingue precisamente por tener mucha cordura, decir que de las cuatro dueñas de los medallones esta chica Éboli es las mas…salvaje…-atemorizada Calaverite.

-Tranquila hermana, deben ser solo exageraciones de sus mismas amigas, no creo que sea para tanto.-habla Karmesite a su lado.

-Una cosa chicas, jamás hay que subestimar al enemigo, reconocer las virtudes de un contrario te ayuda a que este no te sorprenda.-informa Owen al lado de Karmesite, esta le sonríe.

-Vaya señor Thalassa, no solo es guapo, buen corredor y un perfecto caballero sino además filósofo.-replica la alemana.-¿no es lindo?.-Owen se sonroja ante este comentario.

-¡Mucho!-responden a coro las hermanas Müller.

-¡Hey dejen de estas coqueteando que tenemos trabajo!-ruge Meiou desde dentro de la camioneta aplaudiendo con fuerza, a su lado Rei sonríe.-¿Qué?.-molesto el chico.

-Pasa Meiou que eres un celoso empedernido, no soportas que alguien más sea el centro de atención sino solo tú.-deduce Rei y el joven se cruza de brazos, va a replicar algo pero el sonido de los motores por la calle lateral se lo impide, delante de la comitiva, van el "Mordred" de Diamante y el "King Arthur" de Zafiro escoltando a los tres autos de las anteriores dueñas de los medallones, el Audi plateado de Lady Tortoise, el Acura azul de Byakko y el Hamman negro de Freyja, los cuales llegan haciendo un derrape triple paralelo y se detienen en la acera de enfrente del lugar en que se haya la "World League" mientras las tres chicas vestidas de negro salen de sus autos y el viento mueve sus cabellos enmarcando su presentación.

-¡Demonios con esas mujeres! Hasta el viento está a su favor, y luego dices que yo quiero ser el centro de atención.-se queja Carlos , Rei solo sonríe mientras Zafiro y Diamante llegan a su lado, el peliplateado serio y de brazos cruzados mirando insistentemente a la joven alemana de tatuajes y Zafiro tranquilo como siempre besa a Rei suavemente en los labios.

-Ginny, como quisiste escoltamos a las chicas desde su hotel.-le dice él pasando su brazo por la cintura de su novia mientras las tres jóvenes llegan a su lado.

-Buenas noches Reina Infiel, linda madrugada para conocer a las "Fénix".-con su tono bromista de siempre Freyja.

-Buenas noches Freyja, señorita Roselle, Byakko.-saluda Rei a las recién llegadas quienes de lejos saludan a Owen que devuelve el saludo.-me alegra que estén aquí aunque su amiga Fénix no aparece aún.

-Calma señorita Hasegawa, Éboli y sus "Avecillas" suelen ser siempre muy puntuales, de hecho nos extraña que no hayan llegado ya.-dice la chica española de ojos verdes mirando su reloj.

-Creo tener una explicación para eso Marta querida, los Fénix son puntuales y exactos, pero no así todos sus amigos.-con sonrisa irónica Azucena Roselle.

-¡¡ZHUDO!!.-dicen a coro las tres chicas riendo luego a carcajadas al encontrar el motivo de retraso de sus retadores, en ese momento por la avenida "Paseo de la Reforma" se escucha un extraño estruendo que hace a todos mirar atrás.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?.-pregunta asustado Rubeus saliendo de la camioneta, los ojos de todos se dirigen a la avenida y el extraño sonido como de turbinas se hace mucho más intenso acompañado por una estridente música electrónica.

-¿Acaso en México conocen el Eurobeat?.-impactado Meiou al reconocer el ritmo clásico de las carreras de Dirft en el mundo.

-El Eurobeat no es lo realmente horrible Meiou, sino ese maldito sonido, ¿Sabes a cuando deben venir?.-cuestiona Diamante.-¡A más de 200!.- mientras el rechinido insistente de llantas es acompañado de un ruido terrible de un choque y cristales rotos que desconcierta a todos.

-¡Por Odín!…¿Qué está pasando allí?.-se pregunta asustada Petzite cuando las luces se acercan a ellos y un letrero de vialidad de metal cae pesadamente delante arrancado seguramente por los autos, la música se hace más estridente y aparece saltando por encima de un camellón un Impresa WRX con alas doradas en el capo, tras él trepando encima del camellón como si este no estuviese allí un Mustag morado con el ave de garras afiladas y la leyenda GARUDA, seguidos de Pontiac GTO con el búho prehispánico dibujado que se trepa por la acera flanco a flanco con el Mustang 82 color rojo con el nombre "ZIZ" derribando un parquímetro, y cerrando la comitiva un Corvette ZR1 color gris oscuro, los gritos de las chicas mezclados con la estridencia de la música más un parquímetro derribado y una señal vial que ha salido despedida y ahora descansa en el suelo al lado de Zafiro acaban de dar a la presentación de las chicas Fénix un tono de desastre que deja a la "World League" boquiabierta mientras los cinco carros se detienen a unos pasos de ellos y sus conductoras bajan de ellos, todas usan sus chamarras negras con un fénix llameante en la espalda y se dirigen hacia los recién llegados.

-¡Por todos los Kamis, esas mujeres están dementes!-habla Meiou impactado por la entrada, Rei es la única dueña de sus nervios para avanzar hacia ellas en ese momento y encararlas decidida.

-¿Quién de Ustedes es el Fénix Bermellón?-pregunta en inglés, las cinco chicas se miran sonriendo y una de ellas de cabello corto y negro con gafas da un paso al frente.

-Ninguna de nostras señorita Hasegawa, nosotras solo somos el equipo del Sur y venimos delante del Fénix Bermellón, una bandada de aves de fuego lista a recibir a los forasteros como quedamos.-se inclina la joven.-lamento la llegada tarde pero la puntualidad no es uno de mis fuertes.-Rei mira detenidamente a las recién llegadas, sobre todo a la joven que ha hablado.

-¿Usted es quien me entregó el mapa con el recorrido en el Zócalo?.-la reconoce Rei y saca una tarjeta que la misma chica le dio por la mañana.- Lic. Marcia Arau, asesor Legal del Sur.-lee Rei.

-¿Marcia se presentó con su nombre real?...eso no le va a gustar a Onee san.-se queja la jovencita de cabello negro con rayos rojos.

-Silencio Shine, que ella sabe lo que hace.-la reprende otra de las chicas.

-¿Esa niña ya tiene licencia de conducir o qué diablos hace con esas corredoras dementes?.-pregunta Meiou a las Müller al ver a la chica casi adolescente del GTO.

-Veo que me recuerda señorita Hasegawa, entonces sobra lo que debamos decirle, estamos aquí para darles la bienvenida al Sur, tendrán el honor de elegir a una de las cinco para una carrera de presentación, si es que demuestran ser todo lo buenos que presumen entonces el Fénix Bermellón y el Dragón Dorado los esperan en Heliópolis, de otra forma, no pasan del DF.-informa la joven del Corvette con tono terminante entre las risas de las chicas tras ella.

-¿DF?.-cuestiona Diamante.

-Es la forma abrevida de llamar a la capital mexicana, Distrito Federal.-le explica Petzite.

-Marcia querida.-se oye la voz al lado de Rei y Lady Tortoise se abre paso entre los demás.-creo que no hay necesidad de tanta agresividad- las chicas fénix la miran asombradas.

-¿Tortoise? ¿Qué haces aquí?.-cuestiona una de ellas.

-No estoy solo yo Marbel, también Tiger y Dragón, estamos con ellos porque nos han vencido antes, ella tiene los 3 medallones y solo le hace falta el del Fénix, son muy buenos corredores y tienen nuestra confianza y aprobación.-explica la chica de ojos marrones.

-Creo que el que estemos con ellas es más que suficiente chicas, así que dígale a Éboli que puede acceder a la carrea sin problemas.-apoya la joven española a su amiga, las cinco chicas de chamarra negra se miran y ríen.

-Hay algo que no han entendido aún, con todo respeto Tortoise y Tiger, pero no están en sus terrenos ahora.-habla una de las chica con acento colombiano.

-Nathaly, ¿Por qué dices eso?.-asustada Roselle.

-Porque tiene razón Tortoise, nosotras respetamos a FOUR LADIES pero en el Sur Ustedes no tienen injerencia, Éboli dijo "Denles una cálida bienvenida" y eso haremos.-reitera otra de las cinco.

-Marbel, no estén jugando con nosotras…no es momento de ponerse agresivas.-asustada la española.

-No somos agresivas Tiger, solo nos estamos divirtiendo, Éboli nos avisó de este reclutamiento y no en balde hemos venido a México los Fénix de todos lados del Sur, ella dijo en el mail DIVERSION EN EL DF y eso queremos tener, no viajé desde Santiago de Chile solo a dar las buenas noches.-termina la última de las chicas, Tortoise y Tiger se miran preocupadas, al igual que todos los del equipo, hasta que unos aplausos se oyen en medio.

-¡Bravo mis lindas avecillas! ¡Eso es el espíritu del Lado Oscuro!.-comenta Freyja.

-¡Ria! ¡Porqué estás de acuerdo con su absurdo comportamiento!.-la reprende Azucena Roselle.

-Te diré porqué Tortoise, ya me estaba cansando de los recibimientos cordiales que había tenido la Reina Infiel y sus caballeros, y me alegra que al menos Éboli y sus chicas tengan las agallas de ponerles un alto, así que chicas, no escuchen a este par de hermanas de la caridad y denles batalla a estos extranjeros como les ha ordenado mi gemela malvada.-apoya Freyja mientras las cinco jóvenes de chamarras negras le aplauden.

-Oye Rei, esto no me gusta nada, si ninguna de ellas es el Fénix Bermellón y están así de dementes para correr, no quiero pensar que va a pasar en Heliopolis.-susurra al oído de Rei Carlos.

-Bien señorita Hasegawa, este es el trato, elije al mejor de los suyos, elijo al mejor de los míos, una carrera rápida por Paseo de la Reforma y si es que salen vivos…Heliópolis y el Fénix Bermellón los esperan.-habla la chica de gafas.

-No aceptes Ginny, no tenemos necesidad de ello-aconseja Zafiro, un silencio de Rei que examina atentamente a las cinco chicas.

-Hecho, elijamos a los corredores.-dice ella, las chicas fénix estallan en aplausos emocionadas.

-Elija al su oponente Usted señorita Hasegawa, ya que son nuestros dominios le daremos esa posibilidad, haré una breve presentación, de derecha a izquierda directo de las tierras de Chile, DM, mejor conocida como ALICANTO, después, Nathaly de Colombia, la terrible ave GARUDA, en tercer lugar, Shineily, desde la ciudad blanca de Mérida es el AVE MOHAN, que no la engañe su edad, porque esta chica corre mejor que un piloto de la F1, seguimos las locales, mi buena amiga Marbel Ludagiza "ZIZ" y una servidora, Marcia Arau, asesor legal del equipo del Fénix, conocida en el mundo de la política y las influencias de esta bella nación como SIMURGH, cualquiera de las cinco se sentiría muy honrada si nos elige para patear su trasero.-se inclina la chica y tras ella las otras 4 entre las risas de Freyja y la preocupada mirada de Tortoise y Tiger.

-¡Eso es una burla!.-se exalta Meiou furioso.-¡Itoko san se están riendo de ti! ¡Déjame ser yo el que ponga en su lugar a estos pájaros impertinentes!

-Lo siento Meiou, pero dado que la última vez no tuve participación en la batalla, reclamo para mí ese favor su majestad.-se abre paso entre ellos Owen parándose delante de Rei con la mano en el hombro. Ella lo mira dudosa. Mientras las chicas fénix cuchichean entre sí.

-Reiko, no creo que sea lo apropiado, esas niñas solo nos están retando, no caigas en su juego.-aconseja Diamante.

-Por favor Rei, quiero saber si mi entrenamiento contigo dio resultado y puedo presumir de verdad que ya soy un clase "S".-calma el actor.-entonces Reina Guinevere, Sir Tristán reclama para sí el derecho de pelear por el honor del reino.-pide Owen, una risa a coro de las chicas fénix.

-¡Vaya que estamos cursis esta madrugada!.-se ríe una de ellas.

-Señorita Hasegawa, ¿Elegirá a este niño de aparador para correr en nuestra contra? ¿No le importa mucho si se lo estropeamos? O la agencia de Gigolós de donde lo sacó tiene seguro de cobertura amplia.-se burla la chica del Corvette.

-¡Marcia! ¡No tienes derecho a burlarte así de él! ¿Tienes la menor idea de quién es? ¡¡¡ES OWEN THALASSA!!!.-salta furiosa Tortoise.

-Thalassa…Thalassa…lo siento pero no me suena…-se excusa la joven mexicana de gafas.-¿Salió de algún Reality Show?.-pregunta entre las risas de todas.

-¡Basta ya!.-estalla tras ellas la chica española.-Marcia, DM, Marbel…chicas…no tiene derecho a tratar con tanta prepotencia a nuestros invitados, que deseen correr en una cosa, pero burlarse es demasiado, mucho más del señor Thalassa.-insiste ella.

-Tranquila Marta, solo estábamos aligerando el ambiente.-responde la más joven de las chicas.

-Entonces señorita Hasegawa, ¿Va a exponer la integridad de su guapo acompañante?.-reta la de gafas.

-No hace falta que Rei decida señorita…señorita…

-Arau, Marcia Arau.

-Señorita Arau, como le decía a Usted y a sus bellas compañeras, no hace falta que Rei lo decida, asumo la responsabilidad de esta carrea totalmente.-explica Owen.

-Perfecto señor Talama…

-THALASSA Marcia, THALASSA aunque te cueste más.- indignada Tortoise.

-Bien, señor Thalassa, ¿Quién de nosotras será la afortunada en correr en su contra?.-pregunta Marcia, los ojos azul verdosos de Owen se posan en una y otra chica alternadamente.

-Con las cinco.-dice al fin, todos lo miran asombrado.

-Owen, creo que como broma y alarde estuvo bien, pero ya es demasiado.-asustada Rei.

-No es broma Rei, quiero correr contras las cinco, si yo llego primero, ellas me pedirán disculpas y posarán conmigo en las fotografías de mi próxima revista vestidas de duendes de Santa Claus. ¿Qué les parece?-amenaza el chico entre las risas de Meiou.

-¡Gancho al hígado!.-aplaude Carlos. Un murmullo de las cinco chicas fénix que discuten entre si las posibilidades de la apuesta, al fin la joven de gafas accede.

-Aceptamos señor Thalassa, pero si una sola de nosotras llega primero que Usted, deberá hacernos una sesión de estríper individual y permitirnos subirlo a internet.-pide la chica entre las risas de las demás.

-¡MARCIA!-salta indignada Tortoise.-no puedo creerlo de Ustedes, me avergüenzo de ser su amiga…no sé como Éboli les permite tanto cinismo.

-Ya calmada Tortoise, creo que de verdad lo que nos tienes son celos, si le ganamos al niño bonito, te prometo que dejamos entrar a la sesión.-palmea su espalda la chica mientras Roselle sonrojada baja la vista.

-Owen, no tienes porqué soportar todo esto, como juego ya se pasó de lo admisible.-le responde la chica al actor.

-Déjame a mi Rei que sé muy bien lo que hago.-termina este y dando un paso al frente extiende la mano a la joven del Corvette.-Acepto.-dice él y la chica toma su mano entre los gritos de júbilo de sus compañeras.

-¡¡CHICAS A LOS AUTOS!! ¡¡¡LA QUE QUIERA VER A OWEN THALASSA CON POCA ROPA GANE ESTA CARRERA!!!.-aplaude la joven de gafas y las demás tras un aplauso se dirigen a sus autos.

-Cielos, el día que alguien corra por verme a mí en poca ropa me sentiré realizado.-comenta Meiou palmeando la espalda de Owen.-eres mi ídolo amigo.

-Señor Thalassa, nos queremos disculpar con Usted por todo este penoso incidente, jamás pensamos que ellas harían algo así.-se inclina la chica española.

-No se disculpen Marta querida, a mi me parece de lo más emocionante y divertido, además tendré ocasión de demostrar que soy valioso para la Liga como corredor…señorita Roselle, quite esa cara, no se preocupe por mí, si sus amigas creen que podrán conmigo se equivocan, no me pasará nada malo, solo observe y disfrútelo, no me gusta que esté preocupada.-sonríe Owen a la joven de ojos marrones acariciando su mejilla, esta sonrojada mira al actor.

-Señor Thalassa.-balbucea.

-Les dedico mi carrera chicas.-termina este y con un saludo militar sube en el "TRISTAN" y se acerca al lugar en que los cinco autos con aves pintadas en sus capos hacen alarde de sonido de motores esperando la salida.

-Creo Tortoise y Tiger que les van a hacer picadillo a su ídolo.-ríe Freyja al lado de sus amigas.

-No lo creo Freyja sama, de momento nadie aquí más que yo sabe el verdadero potencial de un corredor como Owen, ni tampoco todo lo que ha mejorado desde que es parte de la Liga, esas chicas están muy equivocadas su creen que será sencillo.- sentencia Rei dejando intrigadas a las otras jóvenes, Owen baja el vidrio de su Ferrari y mira a las chicas fénix.

-¿Alguna regla señoritas?.-pregunta gritando.

-¡Solo una niño bonito! ¡Sobrevivir!.-acaba la joven del Corvette.-¡Vamos por Paseo de la Reforma, pasamos la glorieta de la Diana Cazadora hasta el Ángel de la Independencia y regresamos de nuevo aquí! ¿Alguna duda?

-Creo que no.-asiente Owen recordando el camino que hace unos momentos recorrió con Rei y las Müller, entonces la joven de gafas subiendo el vidrio de su ventana arranca su auto.

-¡¡¡FÉNIX EMPRENDAN EL VUELO!!!.-grita ella y los cinco autos derrapando estrepitosamente toman el entronque hasta la avenida Paseo de la Reforma en donde se pierden en un instante, el Ferrari de Owen arranca después atravesando la nube de humo gris que ellas dejaron a su paso.

-¡Malditas aves tramposas! No dieron salida.-se queja Carlos.

-Era de esperarse, ahora vayamos a ver la carrera dentro.-ordena Rei y todos caminan hacia la camioneta blanca en donde las pantallas de Rubeus y Karasuma muestran parte de la hermosa avenida de la ciudad de México.- Karasuma, quiero toma frontal de la cámara de prueba del "TRISTAN"-pide Rei, la pelirroja mueve unos botones y en la pantalla aparece la toma en tiempo real de una cámara colocada seguramente delante del auto azul que enfoca las calles de la ciudad mientras los cinco autos con fénix pintados van muy delante de Owen con profusión de escándalo y destrozos.

-Esas chicas locas le llevan mucha ventaja…Reiko…¿En verdad crees que él pueda ganar?.-pregunta Diamante.

-Solo te diré una cosa Dietr, sir Tristán, es un caballero, fuerte y valeroso, inteligente y precavido, de momento, solo las está observando, su verdadero juego comienza al regreso.-determina Rei mientras mira la pantalla, dentro del "Tristán" Owen parece muy atento a los violentos y desordenados vuelcos que dan los autos delante de él.

-Así que tres de ellas tienen ese pequeño detalle…solo me faltan dos, esto no será tan difícil.-comenta con seguridad el actor, pero en ese momento el Mustang morado se lleva un señalamiento de tránsito que se estrella en el parabrisas del Ferrari de Owen, dejándolo gravemente cascado.

_-¡Owen estás bien!.-_llama por el radio Rei.-_¡Vimos ese golpe! ¡Kami si que están dementes!_

-Estoy bien Rei, nada grave, ¡Vaya que son agresivas estas señoritas!...creo que no deberé esperar hasta la vuelta para ganar o terminarán por destrozar al "Tristán", así que, comienza el verdadero juego.-termina el joven hundiendo el acelerador y obligando a su auto azul a hacer un derrape alrededor de la fuente con la escultura de la Diana Cazadora y le da alcance al Impresa y al Mustang morado.

-¡Nathaly no le dejes espacios!.-grita la joven del Impresa al ver al Ferrari avanzar abierto de la curva, los dos autos se pegan mucho al "Tristán".

-Entendido amiga…¡Hagamos sándwich al señor sexy!.-responde la chica del Impresa, los dos autos como si obedecieran a una secreta comprensión se cierran y tratan de desestabilizar el Ferrari.

-¡Van a aplastar a Owen!.-grita adentro de la camioneta Meiou, pero en ese momento se ve desde la cámara como el "Tristán" parece acorralado y unas chispas salen de los lados de este en la fricción provocada por los dos autos.

-Así que eso hará…interesante.-comenta Rei al percibir el movimiento de Owen quien frena un poco y se queda atrás dejando que los dos autos de las chicas fénix se estrellen por la fuerza que llevaban entre sí sin poderlo evitar, el Mustang intenta frenar pero la fuerza lo obliga a hacer que el Impresa se estrelle subiendo los dos a un parque público y quedando atorados en una jardinera, sacando humo de sus llantas.

-¡Perfecto!.-sonríe dentro del "Tristán" Owen al deshacerse de las dos primeras.-faltan tres.-comenta y sube la velocidad, delante de él se haya ya el imponente monumento del "Ángel de la Independencia".

-_Oye Marcia, ¿Viste como ese niño bonito de deshizo de DM y Nathaly? ¡Qué hacemos!.-_se que dentro del radio del Corvette la voz de una de las chicas.

-Tranquilas, viene el drift, hay que sacarlo de estabilidad aprovechando que no se podrá detener, ¿Entienden?...Marbel, Shine, les toca acorralarlo, y yo le daré el tiro de gracia.-termina ella.

-_Hecho_.-responde la joven del 82, mientras la joven del Corvette mira por su retrovisor como el Mustang rojo y el Pontiac negro se abren a los lados formando un triángulo. El mismo triángulo lo pueden ver en la camioneta desde la cámara delante del "Tristan" en que el Mustang rojo y el GTO se cierran acercándose a él.

-Vaya que han mejorado las avecillas en este tiempo que no las vimos, esa Éboli siempre pensando en simbologías.-ríe Freyja al entender el movimiento de sus amigas.

-Esto no me gusta nada, ¿Qué están planeando?.-dice Rubeus a Karasuma, ella mira a su jefa pero extrañamente Rei sonríe, toma el radio y se comunica con Owen.

-Owen, escucha esto, ten cuidado con la de adelante, olvídate de las otras dos, solo te están distrayendo.

-_Buen dato Rei gracias, estaba por caer en su juego. Ahora es el turno de Sir Tristán, cambio_.-acaba el chico, Freyja mira intrigada a Rei.

-¿Cómo supiste sobre la corona de Atief?.-pregunta intrigada la alemana.

-Sencillo, Bennu, Heliópolis, Egipto y un triángulo, tu amiga Fénix es ingeniosa pero previsible.-es el comentario de la chica de ojos amatista.

El Pontiac y el Mustang acorralan el Ferrari azul de Owen justo cuando inicia el derrape escandaloso alrededor del Ángel de la Independencia, y el Corvette va delante, la chica de gafas sonríe al ver que el actor caerá en su trampa, el Drift alrededor del monumento se pone muy agresivo, el auto negro y el rojo se cierran al lado del "Tristán" pero dentro de este Owen, conduciendo con una sola mano sonríe, controlando el vehículo perfectamente se coloca atrás del Pontiac y le da un leve empujón, dentro la jovencita no lo puede controlar por la fuerza del derrape y termina arriba de los escalones del monumento histórico, luego el Ferrari Azul acorrala al Mustang rojo a la derecha, forzando su derrape tanto que este termina arriba de la acera llevándose un teléfono público.

-¡Joder!...¿Cómo lo supo?.-preocupada la chica del Corvette al terminar de rodear al Ángel y ver delante el regreso por "Paseo de la Reforma".-bien, hora del NITRO.-sonríe ella.-el trato decía con UNA DE NOSOTRAS que gane y aun quedo yo.-acaba accionando un botón junto a su volante, el cual la hace salir despedida a velocidad sorprendente.

-Muy rápido para Nitro chica fénix.-comenta Owen y también acciona el botón al lado de la palanca para que el auto azul pase a toda velocidad hasta emparejarse al gris, delante queda la glorieta de la "Diana Cazadora" y los dos autos la toman a la vez muy pegados, sonriente Owen, sudando la chica de gafas.

-¡Ese Drift es Suicida!-grita asustada Lady Tortoise en la camioneta.-¡Se van a matar!.-los dos autos van muy juntos, y entonces la joven del Corvette comienza a empujar a la izquierda el auto de Owen, este sube un poco las llantas al camellón.

-No voy a perder.-dice ella, pero no cuenta con que el "Tristán" aprovechando el empuje contra el camellón, sale disparado delante de ella perdiéndose en la calle recta.-¡¡QUE DIABLOS!!.-dice asustada.

-¡Gracias Meiou por enseñarme este truco!-ríe Owen mientras el "Tristán" llega derrapando en semicírculo delante de la camioneta que aguarda en la calle lateral a Paseo de la Reforma.

-¡¡¡ESE ES MI AMIGO!!!-palmea Carlos al ver como Owen había aprendido el truco.

-¡¡GANÓ!! ¡¡OWEN GANÓ!!.-salen corriendo de la camioneta las Müller y todas las chicas quienes abrazan entre gritos al actor que sale del auto.

-Lo hizo muy bien, tenías razón en confiar en él Ginny.-dice Zafiro a Rei que mira orgullosa y sonriente al joven.

-Siempre supe que Owen estaba muy por encima de los corredores ordinarios, ha desarrollado no solo técnica sino intuición, y le ha demostrado a muchos que dudaban sobre él.-reitera mirando a Diamante, Zafiro y Meiou con rudeza.-que es el mejor caballero de la Liga.

El Corvette gris llega después y se detiene, la chica de gafas baja del auto y se encamina hacia el grupo de chicas que festejan a Owen. Todas callan al verla llegar.

-Señorita Arau.-habla primero él.-fue una buena carrera la que dieron sus amigas y usted, un honor haber corrido en su contra, ya les informaré cuando será la sesión de fotos y les haré llegar sus trajes.-las Müller, Lady Tortoise y Lady Tiger ríen de buena gana, la joven del Corvette sigue de brazos cruzados.

-Creo que tengo que retractarme de mis palabras señor Thalassa, es Usted medianamente bueno…creo que lo que nos dijeron de la "Wolrd League" era verdad, Bienvenidos al Sur.-comenta ella estrechando la mano de Owen, Rei se acerca al grupo.

-Señorita Arau, ¿No tendrán muchos problemas por los destrozos?.-cuestiona Rei. Una sonrisa de la chica que se ajusta sus gafas.

-Señorita Hasegawa, ¿Qué parte de ASESOR LEGAL DEL SUR no le quedó claro?.-cuestiona ella.

-Marcia tiene un trabajo muy delicado aquí, como ya se habrán dado cuenta en este lado del mundo las cosas son un poco más…Salvajes.-sonríe Freyja.-pero a alguien con las influencias de ella en los medios políticos no le es difícil conseguir que sus amigos corredores salgan bien librados. Por algo mi gemela malvada le tiene tanta confianza.

-Unos pesos por aquí, unos favores por allá, y mañana nadie se enterará de los destrozos por "Paseo de la Reforma".-sonríe la joven del Corvette tomando su celular.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?.-cuestiona Meiou al lado de Rei que aun lo mira incrédula.

-Oye esto japonés, en México, todo es posible.-acaba Freyja entre las risas de todos.

A lo lejos, en una intersección de "Paseo de la Reforma" dos chicos y una joven se hayan sentados en el capo de un EVO blanco mirando en una laptop los videos, la chica de cabello negro de cuyo cuello pendé el medallón del fénix detiene la transmisión mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinan?.-pregunta ella, el joven de gafas y cabello rizado es el primero en hablar.

-Yo digo Nee sama que se ganaron el derecho a la carrera.-

-Lo que me preocupa es como mierda supieron sobre "La Corona de Atief", ese movimiento lo habíamos ensayado las chicas y yo y nadie lo conocía, tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre esa chica Hasegawa, no me gusta nada…-¿Andrés?...¿Qué opinas?- la chica mira al otro chico que lleva un anillo dorado con cabeza de dragón en una mano.

-Coincido con mi hermano, me parecerá interesante retarlos en serio, además si ya tienen tres medallones deben valer la pena. ¡Vamos Éboli! Dejémonos de complicaciones y disfrutemos de la felicidad de tener retadores que den batalla, si ya me hiciste venir desde Canadá, divirtámonos.-anima el del anillo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices Nee sama? ¿Les llevo el mensaje?.-sonríe el de lentes.

-Hazlo Zhudo.-termina ella bajando del capo del auto y cerrando su laptop roja.

-¡¡¡YYYYAAHOOO!!! Al fin algo de acción.-termina el joven entrando en el EVO blanco mientras sus amigos bajan de él, y este con un rechinido de neumáticos se pierde por Paseo de la Reforma…

**Tokio, Japón.**

El "Tiger" y el "Rose Chevalier" se detienen delante de la mansión Tsukino aquella tarde y de los autos bajan Nataku, quien lleva a Luna y a la pequeña Serenity, y Serena y Darien del Porsche negro, los dos chicos vistiendo trajes de etiqueta blancos, la señora y Serena vestidos del mismo tono y la bebé con un gracioso ropón de encaje.

-Fue una hermosa ceremonia, Ami se veía lindísima en traje de novia, y la idea de Fye de que la boda fuera en el mar me pareció muy romántica.-comenta Serena del brazo de Darien.

-Esos dos ya merecían algo de felicidad, luego de haber acabado sus especialidades era más que necesario.-opina el piloto. La pareja llega al lado del GTR rojo en donde Nataku abraza a la pequeña mientras Luna saca la pañalera del auto.

-Esta señorita se comporta muy bien en reuniones formales, lo único que tenemos que reclamarle es que le haya robado cámara a la novia…¡Todos se querían fotografiar con ella!-la levanta Nataku en alto mientras la bebé ríe.

-¡Yamada ten cuidado con mi hija! No me gusta que la levantes de esa forma, es peligroso.-se queja Darien.

-Vamos Darien no exageres, solo están jugando.-disculpa Serena, en ese momento Nataku baja a Serenity y se queda mirando a la puerta de la casa.-¿Nataku? ¿Qué pasa?.-pregunta Serena.

-Eso pasa.-indica el peliplateado señalando la puerta de entrada que luce abierta de par en par, los tres jóvenes y Luna se miran intrigados.

-Luna, ¿Cerraste con llave antes de irnos?.-pregunta Darien a la señora.

-Claro que cerré joven Darien.-asustada la señora, Nataku deja a Serenity en brazos de Serena.

-Esperen aquí, iremos a ver.-pide este y mirando a Darien los dos muchachos entran en la casa, Serena y Luna se miran sumamente alteradas, luego la rubia incapaz de contenerse más sube los escalones anteriores a la entrada.

-¡Señora Serena no vaya!.-intenta detenerla Luna, pero es muy tarde porque la rubia ha entrado ya en la casa y mira la misma escena que tiene a Darien y Nataku petrificados, en la sala, la chimenea está encendida, una recipiente de porcelana con sake servido en la mesa junto al fuego y una revista de autos en el pequeño banco rojo afelpado en que Rei solía sentarse.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?.-cuestiona Darien caminando hacia adentro, Serena está sumamente impactada, siente que su corazón late aceleradamente y todo le da vueltas, Nataku se limita a apretar los puños y aspirar el ambiente, ese perfume a fresas y canela…ese perfume…intercambia una mirada con Serena y los dos prestan atención a un sonido que viene de arriba, Nataku es el primero en subir a grandes zancadas las escaleras mientras Serena deja a la bebé en brazos de Luna y lo sigue.

-¡Serena! ¡Yamada! ¡ A dónde van!-les grita Darien, pero ya es muy tarde, Nataku llega y abre de golpe la cerrada habitación de Rei, y al momento sus ojos dorados se dilatan, el mismo perfume de ella llena sus sentidos entrando en su mente, las ventanas de la habitación estan abiertas de par en par y la cortina roja se mueve con el viento, en el reproductor de CD suena un disco de flamenco oriental, la música favorita de Rei, y sobre la cama y volando en toda la habitación, pétalos de rosas rojas.

-Gran Kami.-balbucea Serena vivamente impresionada sujetando su pecho, Nataku que parece ya más controlado entra en la habitación y apaga la música, luego camina hacia la ventana y mira abajo, sus ojos dorados buscan entre los árboles del jardín y hasta donde alcanzan a ver buscando a alguien, pero no encuentra nada. Darien llega después.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Es una mala broma de alguien?.-evidentemente asustado el piloto, Nataku cierra las ventanas.

-No lo creo Chiba, dinos quién más además de nosotros sabría todas estas cosas de "Ella", quién además de nosotros estaría interesado en darnos este tipo de mensajes.-trata de encontrar una explicación Nataku.

-¿Entonces quién fue?.-cuestiona Serena pálida y con la mirada aterrorizada. A su pesar piensa en Chikane Yamada.

-Esa es la pregunta Serena, porque yo no creo en fantasmas. Esto lo hizo alguien de carne y hueso, pero no tengo idea de quién.-molesto Nataku.

-Voy a llamar a las autoridades.-intenta solucionarlo Darien, una sonrisa sarcástica de Nataku.

-¿Y qué vas a decirles Chiba? Que alguien entró a tu casa, encendió tu chimenea, esparció algo de perfume y puso pétalos de rosa en una de las habitaciones. No seas idiota.

-¡No me llames así de nuevo Yamada o te arrepentirás!.-molesto Darien lo sujeta del cuello.

-¡Ya basta los dos!.-los separa Serena.-discutiendo no solucionamos nada, creo que esta situación nos ha alterado demasiado, debemos pensar con cabeza fría.-pide la rubia.

-Aunque no vaya a la policía si pondré un sistema de alarmas y cámaras de vigilancia, no me gustan este tipo de mensajes, sea quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto deben terminar.-termina Darien y sale de la habitación tomando su celular, dejando solos a Nataku y Serena, ella se acerca al chico que sigue sumamente abatido y pone su mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?.-le pregunta preocupada.

-No Serena, no lo estoy.-firme el chico.-todo esto a un mes de su aniversario…¿Porqué?.-con un mundo de dolor en los ojos dorados en chico a punto del llanto.-¿Quién en el mundo puede ser tan cruel para lastimarnos así?.-termina abrazándose de Serena y llorando en su hombro, y ella no llora, solo consuela a su amigo con un fuerte abrazo, no le dice nada sobre los dibujos de Hotaru, las sospechas del abuelo y su charla sobre la muerte de Rei para no lastimarlo más, pero dentro de ella la incertidumbre, la duda y el…miedo…comienzan a aflorar dolorosamente.

**Zona del Parque de Chapultepec, México D.F.**

Los autos de las chicas fénix, algo maltrechos por la carrera con Owen se alejan por las calles de la ciudad de México mientras la "World League" se prepara también para retirarse, Meiou, Rubeus y Karasuma desconectan los sensores mientras Lady Tiger y Tortoise charlan con Owen sobre la carrera animadamente junto al "Tristán" y Rei prefiere seguir mirando la hermosa Luna de la ciudad de México, a su lado llega Zafiro y la abraza por la cintura.

-Un dólar por sus pensamientos su majestad.-dice el chico amorosamente, ella sonríe, a pesar de lo delicado de la terneza de su novio no le dirá en verdad en "Quién" estaba pensando.

-¿Solo un dólar? No creo que la Reina valore en tan poco sus pensamientos.-acaba ella, entonces miran como el "Mordred" pasa a un lado de ellos y una ventanilla se baja, Freyja, que va dentro lanza las llaves de su auto a sus amigas.

-¡Hey Marta llévate a mi DRACHE al hotel! Y no me esperen a dormir.-acaba la alemana y luego el auto negro se pierde por las calles de la ciudad.

-Creo que Dietr encontró la horma de su zapato, me alegra, Ria es una excelente chica y lo ayudará a valorar lo verdaderamente importante de la vida.-explica Rei, pero en ese momento el sonido de un potente motor se oye por una calle lateral y todos los presentes miran como aparece un Lancer Evo XFQ-400 color blanco con un letrero luminoso de TAXI EXPRESS en el frente que se detiene haciendo una maniobra de giro circular frente a la camioneta de la Liga, el humo que sale de las llantas acompaña la salida del auto de un chico de cabello rizado y anteojos.

-¡WATZ UUUUUP!- dice el chico, Meiou que cargaba unas cajas las deja caer y se acerca junto a Rei y Zafiro.

-¿Y quién es este payaso que copia mis saludos?.-pregunta el chico japonés indignado.

-¡Hey ojitos de alcancía! Te oí, ese saludo es marca registrada de ZHUDO INC. Así que no copio nada.-acaba cruzado de brazos el extranjero.

-¡Chicas! ¡Es el chico lindo del TAXI EXPRESS!.-grita Karmesite a sus hermanas que se acercan.

-¿Taxi express?.-pregunta Rubeus.

-Por la mañana fuimos de compras y conocimos a Zhudo, el nos llevó por toda la ciudad a pesar del tráfico y las manifestaciones, en verdad es servicio express.-responde Calaverite.

-Y si no llega a tiempo le reembolsamos su dinero, lema de la compañía, digan si no nenas.-presume el recién llegado.-Vaya, nuestras bellezas teutonas en persona, ¿Quién diría que me las iba a encontrar aquí preciosas? Que suerte tengo, Karmi, Petzi, Cali.-saluda el chico del EVO a cada una besando su mano.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Cómo te atreves a copiar también mi forma de llamar a las chicas!.-lo empuja Meiou.

-¡Que te pasa amarillito! solo estoy mostrando la caballerosidad del mexicano, que problema tienes.-le regresa el empujón el chico del EVO.

-¡Ya calma a ambos!.-los detiene Zafiro.

-Y a todo esto quién eres tú y que haces aquí.-cuestiona Carlos al chico de gafas.

-Mi nombre es Zhudo, solo venía a darles una invitación de mi Nee sama, Leonor de Éboli y mi hermano Andrés, AKA "GOLDEN DRAGON" para una carrera en dos días en Heliópolis, parece que se ganaron el pase amarillitos.-termina y saca un sobre rojo de la bolsa de sus pantalones de mezclilla.-¿Quién de Ustedes es Reiko Hasegawa?

-Yo soy.-responde Rei adelantándose. El chico la mira de arriba abajo y silba.

-¡WOW! ¡Belleza asiática al cien por ciento! ¡Nena dime que eres soltera y juro que me pinto de amarillo y me hago harakiri por ti!.-le guiña un ojo Zhudo, Rei solo sonríe, pero Zafiro se adelanta y le quita bruscamente el sobre rojo.

-Recibimos el mensaje, dile a tus amigos que seremos puntuales. Buenas Noches.-cortante el médico.

-Vaya, que hostilidad, no sabía que la princesa japonesa tenía novio.-se excusa el chico.

-Ya oíste, ahora vete.-apoya Meiou a Zafiro y los dos miran a Zhudo de forma hostil cruzados de brazos.

-¡Joder! Que genio, por eso prefiero tratar con nenas. En fin, entendí el mensaje, buenas noches bellezas, y vengan más seguido al DF que nos hace falta tener chicas de importación, ¡Digo quien fuera de la ONU!.-acaba el chico.-Nos vemos en dos días entonces.-pero al pasar entre los dos chicos pisa a Meiou.

-¡Oye idiota!.-lo sujeta este de la ropa.

-¡Lo siento! No me fije, disculpa amarillito.

-¿Y basta con eso? ¡Quiero una disculpa verdadera!.-molesto Meiou.

-Ya la has tenido, de verdad no quiero pleito contigo pequeño.- palmea la cabeza del chico Zhudo, pero Carlos le da una bofetada que lo tira al suelo.

-¡Ahora quien es pequeño imbécil!.

-¡Ya sacaste boleto!.-furioso Zhudo se lanza sobre él.

-¡ALTO LOS DOS!-grita Rei.-Meiou, no quiero problemas en este reclutamiento, así que discúlpate con el joven.

-¡Pero Itoko san!

-¡Dije que te disculpes! ¡Ahora!.-con tono autoritario le grita ella, furioso el chico se inclina.

-Lo lamento.-entre dientes.

-Disculpe la actitud de Meiou, de verdad, no queremos malos entendidos con su gente, deseamos que la carrera se lleve a cabo de forma pacífica. Dígales eso a sus amigos.

-Interesante forma de los japoneses de entender el término PACIFICO.-se limpia la sangre del labio el chico del EVO.-bien belleza, por ti lo haré, pero cuida mas la chusma con que te juntas, nos vemos luego, Nenas, mañana a las ocho en el Zócalo, Zhudo se complacerá en darles el Tour por la ciudad de los Palacios como quedamos.-guiña un ojo a las Müller y luego sube a su auto.

-Vámonos a descansar, ha sido una noche larga.-le pide Zafiro a Rei llevándosela de la mano, pero ella se queda preocupada al ver a Carlos cambiar unas palabras con el joven mexicano, luego respira mejor cuando los ve separarse cada uno por su lado y el EVO blanco se pierde por las calles de la ciudad.

-Tienes razón, supongo que Meiou sigue con su problema de egocentrismo, no soporta que nadie sea ni un poco más agradable que él.-termina ella llegando al "Guinevere" hasta que su celular suena y ella lo contesta.-¿Si?...Yuuto, esperaba tu llamada. ¿Qué ocurrió?.

-_Todo salió a la perfección señorita, llegué sin problemas a Tokio, como le informé ellos salieron a un evento social, la llave estaba como indicó debajo del tapete de entrada, seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y no hubo complicación alguna._

-¿Y con Yamada?.-cuestiona Rei en Japonés alejándose de Zafiro y de su auto.

-_La señora Yamada tendrá una experiencia muy…cálida en cuanto llegue a su oficina_.-responde la voz.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Yuuto, de verdad no sé como habría logrado mis planes sin tí, te llamaré mas tarde para indicarte el siguiente paso.

-_No de las gracias señorita, sabe que me gusta este trabajo, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto un encargo, creo que es mi alma de fanático de las novelas de misterio, pero el ser la mano que haga visible la presencia del fénix para su resurgimiento me emociona mucho, descanse y esperaré su llamado_.-cuelga el teléfono el mayordomo, Zafiro pone su mano en el hombro de su novia.

-¿Ginny? ¿todo bien?.-pregunta el médico.

-Todo bien Sepphir, gracias por preguntar, vámonos, Necesito dormir.-pide ella y los dos se acercan al "Guinevere" entrando en él.

**Tokio, Japón.**

Chikane Yamada camina por los pasillos de su empresa, seguida de Aya, quien lleva muchas carpetas y papeles.

-Si cerramos en contrato con los representantes de Pirelli garantizaríamos la importación señora-comenta la de cabello azul.-y en este momento la empresa necesita la inyección de capital.

-Esa mujer…Hasegawa…-dice el nombre como si le doliera pronunciarlo.-¿Está enterada de la operación?.

-No solo está enterada sino que ella misma nos consiguió la licitación, parece que conoce al presidente de Pirelli.-la mujer frunce el ceño, y sin decir una palabra llega a su oficina y entra en ella, Alluminum sigue hablando interminablemente sobre las ventajas de aquel contrato, pero su jefa no la escucha.

-¡Calla!.-le dice Yamada molesta tapando la boca de la mujer de cabello azul, ella sigue la dirección de los ojos de su jefa ya que en el escritorio de Yamada se encuentra una caja de cartón rojo, su asistente guarda silencio mientras su jefa se acerca a la caja y mira sobre esta un pedazo de papel con una perfecta caligrafía japonesa que decía "Chikane Yamada".

-Ve con Himeko y pregúntale quién trajo esto…¡Ahora!.-grita Yamada a Alluminum, esta sale de la oficina mientras la mujer de cabello dorado mira con mucha desconfianza aquella caja, un escalofrío de miedo la recorre de la cabeza a los pies y su aguda intuición le dice que aquello no es muy bueno, pero la curiosidad puede más que ella y toma la caja en sus manos, la sacude un poco y no escucha un solo sonido, lentamente abre la tapa de la caja y al hacerlo una chispa salta de dentro encendiendo en llamas el cartón, aterrada Chikane Yamada tira al suelo la caja llameante pisándola con insistencia tratando de apagarla.

-¡Señora! ¡Se encuentra bien!-aterrada Aya que va entrado con la secretaria, la señora Yamada respirando agitada y con el rostro aterrorizado se sienta en la silla giratoria de su escritorio, en el suelo solo quedan las cenizas de la caja.

-¡Quién demonios trajo esa caja! ¡Quién!.-ruge Yamada mirando con ojos de fiera herida a su asistente y su secretaria.

-Un mensajero la trajo por la tarde señora, dijo que era el recordatorio de un evento importante al cual debía asistir Usted, así que, no pensé que…

-¡¿A qué nombre dejó el paquete? ¡¿De qué agencia venía?!…¡Dilo!.-grita Chikane tomando de la camia a la asustada secretaria.

-No lo sé señora…no puse atención al uniforme de la agencia…solo…solo…puso unas iniciales en la parte de remitente…aquí las tengo.-alarga la chica un pedazo de papel en que destaca:

PARA: Chikane Yamada. DE: R.H.

Los ojos rojizos de Yamada se detienen aterrorizados en las dos iniciales de letras rojas, y siente que va a caer al suelo, así que se detiene del escritorio.

-Gracias Himeko, es todo, pide que alguien de mantenimiento venga a limpiar por favor, y llama a Torakana el jefe de seguridad para darle instrucciones.-ordena Alluminum, la secretaria sale dejándolas solas, Aya se acerca a su jefa.

-Dime qué crees de esto.-pide la mujer con las manos sobre la frente recargada en su escritorio, pero ella sigue callada.-¡Que me digas qué crees maldita sea Aya!-golpea Yamada la mesa.

-Lo que sucede señora es que yo…lo que creo me da miedo decirlo, es tan inverosímil y tan imposible, además, yo no creo …en fantasmas…-balbucea Alluminum.

-Fantasmas…¡Fantasmas!.-grita molesta Yamada.-¡Esto no lo hizo un maldito fantasma! ¡Los muertos no regresan Aya!- y se levanta llegando hacia las cenizas humeantes de la caja y las patea, entonces algo metálico sale lanzado de entre las cenizas, Aya se agacha y levanta el objeto, que pende de una cadena, mientras Chikane contempla aterrorizada el colgante de un fénix dorado con las alas extendidas.

-Creo señora que debemos replantear las posibilidades.-son las palabras de Alluminum bajo la mirada totalmente impresionada de Yamada.

**Calles de la ciudad de México, 4 de la mañana…**

Aquella noche la quietud que inundaba a la llamada "Ciudad de los Palacios" era rota por el potente rugir de un motor de un auto que como bólido atravesaba las avenidas mientras era acompañado con música electrónica a todo volumen, viró a su derecha tomando otra avenida en la cual un camión de limpieza estaba haciendo su ronda, aquel bólido gris aceleró tomando una salida de un desnivel, pero justo al pasar un segundo apareció un auto blanco a gran velocidad y rápidamente se colocó a la par del gris, ambos conductores se miraron con las ventanillas bajadas.

-¿Y qué dices ojitos de alcancía, le subimos a la apuesta?-propuso aquel chico de lentes con una sonrisa la cual fue contestada por el asiático.

-Si quieres perder ese EVO ¡¡BLEAZIN BEAT BABY!!-ambos aceleraron tomando la avenida Viaducto Miguel Alemán en dirección hacia el aeropuerto. El chico del EVO tomo la avenida, Meiou que con problemas salió del Viaducto miró un letrero que indicaba "Zócalo" –Ese idiota dijo: ve por San Antonio Abad, si sigues por ahí llegaras directamente a la meta, además de que tengo una presentimiento sobre la ruta que ha tomado…

-Ok iré a fondo-aceleró haciendo rugir el motor del BMW-vamos vamos ese Meiou región cuatro no podrá ganarnos…-suplicaba mientras derrapaba en la curva del entronque vial, el Evo avanzaba rápidamente sobre paso a un tráiler que circulaba y tomo por otra avenida-20 de Noviembre ¡¡Y llegamos!!-aceleró, Meiou sobre pasaba a todo auto que se le ponía enfrente incluso en la noche había algo de tráfico.

-¡Zócalo, Zócalo, Zócalo!-se repetía buscando la señal de transito hasta que dio con ella, el BMW partió como rayo tomando aquel desnivel justo en ese momento dentro del pequeño túnel, tanto el Evo como el BMW se reencontraron

-¡¡ME LLEVA!!-Zhudo se sorprendió al ver con qué facilidad había sido alcanzado.

-Ahora si me toca a mí-Meiou aceleró el motor a fondo.

-¡Ah no eso si que no!-le secundó el EVO, mientras recorrían la larga avenida, al fin desembocan ya en una callejuela que da al Zócalo, pero esta es tan estrecha que van muy juntos, quieren dar vuelta para evitar subir a la explanada del Zócalo, pero no lo logran y se suben a esta derrapando fuera de control, van directo al asta de la bandera monumental y ninguno piensa ceder.

-¡Quítate amarillito!-grita Zhudo.

-¡Lo siento pero no lo haré imbécil!-Un policía que hacía la ronda por allí se frota los ojos mirando los dos autos que van sobre el Zócalo del DF.

-¡Que carajos es eso!.-aterrado antes de que se escuche el sonido de un terrible choque acompañado del rechinar de llantas…

**Hotel "Fiesta Americana Grand Chapultepec" Ciudad de México.**

En la Suit del hermoso hotel con fachada en forma de pirámides, suena el teléfono con insistencia, Rei prende la lámpara y toma el aparato.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?.

-_Señorita Hasegawa, soy Marcia Arau, lamento importunarla a estas horas pero tenemos un problema, estoy en la delegación Cuauhtémoc en donde han traído a mi amigo Zhudo y a su amigo Meiou, parece que los dos tuvieron un ligero percance y acabaron estrellados en el asta bandera del Zócalo, aunque ya tomo cartas en el asunto creí que era mejor llamarle porque los vehículos están en resguardo y debemos saber detalles del seguro del auto de su amigo, estoy capacitada para asesorarlos, pero la necesitamos aquí_.

-¡Meiou! ¡Maldita sea! Le dije que no cayera en provocaciones, debió citarse con ese chico para la carrera sin mi permiso.-molesta Rei.

-_Entonces la esperamos, una de las chicas la aguardará afuera de su hotel para conducirla, nos vemos_.-acaba la chica. Rei cuelga furiosa el teléfono y se levanta de la cama.

-Ese Meiou merece una lección. No voy a sacarlo tan fácil de todos sus problemas.-termina vistiéndose apresuradamente, sujetan su cabello con una pinza , toma su bolso y sale de la habitación, en un momento se encuentra abajo y sale hacia el recibidor, afuera mira en torno buscando a la enviada del Fénix y ve un Mazda RX8 color rojo con las alas de una garza egipcia que ella reconoce al momento, una chica de camisa roja y cabello negro, se acerca a ella. Rei prende sus ojos en el medallón de fénix que pende del pecho de la chica.

-¿Señorita Hasegawa?.-cuestiona ella.

-Leonor de Éboli. Al fin la conozco.-alarga ella la mano reconociéndola, la chica la toma con fuerza.

-Me gustaría haber esperado hasta dentro de dos días para nuestra presentación oficial, pero ante las circunstancias desagradables tuvimos que acelerarlo.-reitera ella.-espero no le moleste ir en mi BENNU a la delegación, pensamos que es mejor acompañarla ya que esta ciudad sueles ser muy caótica.

-No me molesta señorita Éboli.-reitera Rei y las dos caminan hacia el auto rojo en el cual entran, la joven mexicana enciende el motor y el auto sale de las inmediaciones del hotel tomando camino hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-Si me permite un comentario, no sé lo que piense hacer con su amigo, pero lo que es yo, acabo de llamar a Marcia y le he dicho que no mueva un solo dedo por ayudar al inmaduro de David…Zhudo…también le dije al muy mentecato que no cayera el provocaciones con el joven Meiou y todos tenemos límites, adoro a ese chico, pero de adorarlo a soportarlo hay una diferencia muy grande.-comenta la chica de rojo.-es horrible tolerar a un chiquillo desordenado, algo cínico y muy revoltoso con aires de superhombre.

-Dígamelo a mí.-asiente Rei y las dos sonríen.-¿Así que Usted dejará que su amigo se quede en prisión?

-Unos días a la sombra le servirán de lección, Marcia y yo lo hemos sacado de muchas, hasta Alex…Greenboy…lo ha metido en problemas con unos clientes de la Ferrari que le encargaron un trabajo de publicidad.

-¿Conoce al señor Durand?.-intrigada Rei.

-Todos nosotros somos un gran equipo, las cosas en el mundo del drift se mueven más fácil por medio del Wu Xing.-responde la chica que conduce el RX8 haciendo alusión a la organización de las Four Ladies-y la fama de Zhudo es la misma desde Saskatchewan a la Isla de Pascua, todo el mundo en el equipo lo adora, pero a todo el mundo en el equipo lo quiere ahorcar.- Rei ríe.

-Conozco a alguien exactamente igual.-termina ella pensando en Meiou.-¿Sabe una cosas Éboli san?. Tiene razón, dejemos que maduren un poco, no creo que a Meiou le haga daño conocer por dos días una prisión mexicana, pagaré todo lo que se deba pagar en cuanto a honorarios de su licenciado y daños a terceros, pero de la fianza por Meiou ni un yen.

-Peso, recuerde que está en México.-la corrige Éboli.-me parece correcto, veo que tenemos puntos de coincidencia.-termina la chica estacionando su Mazda a las afueras de la delegación, Rei y ella bajan y caminan hacia el edificio de gobierno con patrullas estacionadas fuera.-Señorita Hasegawa, aprovechando que nos conocimos antes de la carrera, quiero darle algo.-acaba la joven y retirándose el medallón con forma de fénix se lo da Rei que la mira intrigada.

-Éboli san…¿Porqué?.

-Porque creo haber descubierto en Usted a una persona que tiene más en común conmigo de lo que tenemos de diferentes, y porque quiero que la carrera que tengamos sea por el simple y sencillo hecho de medirnos una con otra y disfrutar de la velocidad, por mí usted tiene más que ganado el medallón, pero no quiero que solo por eso corra, la quiero al cien por ciento en esa carrera, creo que tengo derecho a pedirlo.-responde la joven mexicana, Rei asiente con la cabeza y toma el medallón.

-Es Usted un rival como hace mucho no encontraba, entiendo, y retribuiré este gesto corriendo por primera vez con todas mis fuerzas.-responde Rei.

-Justo eso quiero. En cuanto a Andrés no puedo decir lo mismo, hay niveles en este mundo, y él está muy por encima del nuestro, además parece muy emocionado por la idea de correr contra Diamante Schwarzmond, creo que se ha creído eso de vencer campeones de F1 y quiere tachar el nombre de su amigo de su lista, así que les tocará ganarse al DRAGON DORADO, por lo que a mi toca, somos amigas.-alarga la mano la chica a Rei que la acepta.

-Lo somos.-reitera.-tan amigas, que la venceré.

-Justo ha entendido a que me refiero. Ahora, vamos a arreglar penosos asuntos legales.-las dos ríen mientras entran en la delegación de policía, pero Rei se siente satisfecha cuando cuelga el medallón de fénix en su cuello, prácticamente en dos días terminaban los reclutamientos, independientemente si ganaba o perdía la carrera con el Fénix Bermellón, el gran sueño de su madre y de sus tías era un sueño que ella había conseguido, al fin, la World League, era una realidad…

**NOTAS FINALES: Una gran disculpa a todos por no poner aquí el regreso de Rei, pero les juro que cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo me emocioné con los reclutamientos, además considero que SRR es lo que es gracias a quienes lo leen y me animan con sus comentarios y no quería dejar de mencionar a ninguno, este es un homenaje a mis chicas Fénix, Nathaly, gracias por tu apoyo, DM sé que no estás por aquí con frecuencia pero has seguido esto desde el inicio, GRACIAS, Shine, hermanita, no podías dejar de aparecer, TQM, Marbel, amiga del alma, espero estés contenta siendo parte del grupo del fénix y Marcia, te dije que tendrías que aprender a valorar a Owen, ojala te haya gustado.**

**A todos los demás lectores, gracias por su paciencia, SRR quiso hacer un homenaje a todos Ustedes por medio de los reclutamientos de la World League, el cual termina al fin, en el capítulo que viene retomamos ya la historia en Japón y ahora sí sin excusas, el resurgimiento del fénix…¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**

**P.D. Para quien quiera ver el Estilo de Correr de la gente del Sur, copie este enlace en youtube, allí se entiende mas gráficamente porqué se espantó Meiou…¡¡ASI SOMOS LOS FÉNIX!!!**

**/watch?v=Y17YbAOfDE0**


	27. Chapter 26: El Renacimiento del Fénix

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap.26**

**El renacimiento del Fénix**

_Renace el Fénix, con odio en su mirada,_

_Un puñal en sus garras, ¡Todo está escrito!_

**Tokio, Japón.**

Serena caminaba por los pasillos del área privada de aquel lujoso restaurante de comida francesa en el centro de Tokio, en donde la había citado Yamada aquella mañana. Siguiendo al mesero, sentía que cada paso que daba la estaba acercando al infierno. Cuando recibió la nota en que esa mujer la citaba, su primer impulso fue negarse. ¿Por qué luego de dejarla vivir unos meses en paz de nuevo volvía a torturarla con sus amenazas? Sin embargo, luego de pensarlo mucho, decidió que lo más conveniente era ir a esa cita, porque al negarse temía mucho por la integridad de los que amaba.

-Llegamos señorita, la señora Yamada la espera dentro. -dice el correcto mesero e inclinándose se aleja. Serena sólo musita un leve gracias.

-Arigatou… -y suspirando hondo abre la puerta, entra en el elegante salón en medio del cual hay una mesa con comida y un florero, pero en cuanto ha dado unos pasos dentro siente que una mano terrible la sujeta del cuello y la estrella contra la puerta del lugar. La respiración le falta y sus aterrorizados ojos azules miran las furiosas pupilas rojizas de ChikaneYamada, las dos manos de Serena se aferran al brazo de esta intentando deshacerse del ataque.

-¡Se puede saber qué demonios pretendías enviando a mi oficina esa caja roja!. -espeta llena de ira Yamada. Los ojos de Serena se abren más por la sorpresa.

-¡Yo…no sé…de qué habla… -balbucea entrecortada por la presión en su cuello.-yo…no dejé ninguna caja en su…ofi…oficina…!-forcejea Serena.

Ante estas palabras Yamada la suelta y la chica cae al suelo tosiendo, la mujer de traje sastre gris camina hacia la mesa y toma una copa de vino. Luego, mira a Serena que una vez que se repone, se levanta y furiosa llega al lado de Yamada con los puños apretados. La mujer de cabello dorado ríe burlona, pero sin que ella lo espere, la rubia le lanza una bofetada en la mejilla que la hace tirar la copa al suelo.

-¡No vuelva a tocarme jamás!.-espeta furiosa ella, entonces Yamada vuelve el rostro y tomando un cuchillo de los cubiertos de la mesa sujeta a Serena por la ropa y la amenaza en el cuello con este.

-¡Ni tu tampoco lo hagas de nuevo Tsukino! sé que me odias y me aborreces, pero si te decides a luchar en mi contra perderías…¡Queda claro!. -furiosa Yamada la lanza al suelo. Serena no puede evitar que unas lágrimas de dolor y frustración caigan por sus mejillas, pero odia sentirse débil frente a Yamada así que se pone de pié y limpia furiosamente sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¡No tiene derecho a acusarme de enviar cosas a su oficina cuando ha hecho exactamente lo mismo! ¿O cree que no sé lo que hizo ayer Usted o una de sus asalariadas?. -lanza ofendida Serena.

-¿Ayer?. -Yamada la mira detenidamente. -¿Qué cosa según tú hice?. -cuestiona.

-Entrar a mi casa, encender la chimenea, servir sake en la vasija de Rei, esparcir su perfume y pétalos de rosa sobre su cama para asustarnos y desconcertarnos ¡Eso hizo! ¡Y aún se atreve a acusarme a mí!. -una nueva carcajada siniestra de Yamada que enciende de furia a Serena. –¿¡De qué se ríe!? ¿¡Le parece gracioso habernos alterado de esa forma!?.

-No querida, no me río por eso, sino porque yo no he sido quien ha hecho todas esas cosas extrañas que dices.

-¡No le creo!. -lanza la joven rubia.

-Me tiene sin cuidado. -responde Yamada sentándose en la mesa y abriendo una de las bandejas de plata con un platillo de pescado con verduras se pone a comer delante de Serena como si nada hubiese pasado. -así que tu no fuiste quien mandó esa caja a mi oficina, ni tampoco he sido yo la que puso esas extrañas señales en tu casa… ¿Entonces quien ha sido?. -pregunta antes de comer un trozo de pescado. Serena la mira ahora más detenidamente y algo dentro en su alma le dice que Yamada no miente.

-Nadie sabría tantas cosas de Rei, nadie podría haber colocado esos detalles en el lugar justo para que causaran ese efecto. -razona en voz alta Serena. -en verdad Usted no ha sido…

-Te lo dije Tsukino, y dime tú ahora si alguien en el universo podría enviar una caja a mi oficina que detona y arde en llamas para que dé entre las cenizas surja esto. -explica la mujer de ojos rojos sacando de la bolsa de su saco un dije con forma de un fénix alado con las garras amenazantes, los ojos de Serena se pierden en la contemplación de aquel extraño y perturbador objeto.

-Rei… -dice Serena aquel nombre que era la única explicación para todo aquello. Un viento intenso entra por las ventanas entrecerradas de aquella sala del restaurante moviendo los cabellos de ambas mujeres y llenándolas de un escalofrío muy extraño.

-¡Rei Hino está muerta! ¡Muerta!. -grita sin ocultar su miedo Yamada y de un manotazo derriba la charola con comida haciendo un estruendo horrible. -¡Y los muertos no regresan!. -afirma como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma de aquella verdad.

-Sólo para saldar deudas que dejaron en el pasado, o para aterrorizar a quienes fueron los causantes de su muerte… como ve Señora, tanto Usted como yo tenemos en la conciencia motivos suficientes como para temer. -aprovecha Serena aquella oportunidad para disfrutar al ver el miedo que cruza las pupilas rojizas de aquella terrible mujer.

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Esto no es obra de nada sobrenatural sino de algo muy humano y juro que averiguaré quién demonios es el responsable de esta mala broma y lo haré pagar!. -amenaza Chikane.

-Le deseo suerte en su búsqueda, yo al menos no moveré ni un dedo por encontrar un culpable. Si el espíritu de mi hermana regresa, nadie sería más feliz de verla que yo… me pregunto si en su caso, se sentiría tan dispuesta como yo, así que, disfrute de la sensación de tener tras sus espaldas un fantasma perseguidor Yamada, ahora sabrá lo que siento yo, con permiso. -termina con leve ironía Serena dando media vuelta y alejándose de allí. En cuanto cierra la puerta suspira, jamás creyó que podría tener la sangre fría para burlarse de esa mujer, y lo hizo, la verdad es que ahora que sabía que tampoco Yamada había tenido algo que ver con las señales de su casa, y además a ella misma le habían dejado otra señal misteriosa, un fénix que resurge de sus cenizas, era demasiado… y lo cierto es que también ella se moría de miedo.

Salió del restaurante a toda prisa, afuera la esperaba un auto de la empresa con el chofer que habían contratado para ella pues aún no superaba el miedo a conducir, entró agitada en el automóvil y cerró la puerta.

-¿A la empresa señora Chiba?. -pregunta el hombre.

-No Shinohara… al templo Hikawa. -da ella la dirección al chofer, porque siente que si no habla con el abuelo sobre todo esto no podrá dormir tranquila el resto de su vida, tienen que saber…deben saber… el auto negro con el logotipo de "Galactic Enterprises" se pierden por las calles de Tokio rumbo al santuario shintoista.

**Avenida de las Américas, Guadalajara, México.**

El Ferrari Enzo de Diamante, el Pagani Zonda de Zafiro y el "Tristán" azul de Owen pasan como bólido por las calles de la avenida siendo registrados por los sensores que la "World League" había colocado por las calles indicadas para el recorrido. Se detienen frente al puesto de control y los conductores bajan de ellos.

Dentro de la camioneta con el escudo del Fénix negro con una corona, Artemis observa detenidamente los datos que Rubeus y Karasuma han registrado. El hombre de cabello blanco lleva una diadema con micrófono en su cabeza y mueve con la seguridad del que sabe los controles.

-Parece que el recorrido es interesante, y tanto las cámaras como los sensores nuevos están a punto, me alegra mucho ser otra vez parte de esto. -comenta él. -hija, ¿A qué hora te dijeron esas jóvenes que vendrían?

-La carrera está programada para iniciar a la una. -replica ella mirando su reloj en el cual faltan quince minutos para la hora acordada. Dietr, Sepphir y Owen se acercan a la puerta de la camioneta.

-¿Qué tal mi recorrido "Thunder"?. -cuestiona el piloto.

-Bastante bien, aunque en las curvas aún las tomas muy forzadas, deberás acostumbrarte a la potencia de tu auto y no conducir como en un monoplaza porque por lo que sabemos el "Dragón Dorado" es un experto en drift que ha…

-Vencido a Kimi Raikkonen, lo sé, pero aún no me creo que un don nadie mexicano le haya ganado a Raikkonen.-molesto Diamante.

-Lo único que te puedo decir de él Schwarzmond, ya que no contamos con videos suyos, es que te cuides mucho, y que no te confíes ni le subestimes porque creo que allí radica tu principal debilidad. -instruye Owen a Diamante que lo escucha atentamente, mientras los dos jóvenes y Artemis se enfrascan en una discusión sobre la forma de Diamante de cerrar las curvas. Zafiro se acerca a Rei.

-Ginny, promete que tendrás cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta carrera.-comenta el joven médico.

-No debes, correré contra Éboli sólo por el gusto de ver qué me puede enseñar de nuevo antes de mi regreso, pero no será nada violento ni peligroso, te lo aseguro. -sonríe ella y le da un beso en la mejilla al chico. -gracias por preocuparte por mí. -dice Rei, pero antes de que su novio le pueda responder una sola palabra el sonido de música de violín eléctrico se oye estridentemente por la avenida. Rei y Zafiro miran como los cuatro automóviles aparecen en medio del desierto camino llegando dos por cada lado de este, separados por un camellón.

-¿Esas son las Four Ladies?. -pregunta al lado de Rei y Zafiro un impresionado Artemis.

-Así es Padre, verás ahora la calidad de la nueva "World League", ante ti, unos de los mejores corredores de Drift del mundo. -presenta Rei orgullosa.

-¿Acaso Freyja y la loca de su amiga del Mazda vienen en sentido contrario?. -se cuestiona con un tono bastante preocupado Diamante.

-Vamos Scharzmond, a estas horas de la noche el sentido de las calles es lo menos trascendente -lo reprende Owen. Justo en ese momento el Hamman negro y el RX8 rojo se suben peligrosa y audazmente en el camellón e impulsadas por los bordes de este dan un salto cayendo del otro lado, y cambiando de dirección pasan al otro carril en que el Acura azul y el Audi plateado se abren dejando el paso en medio de ellos a los otros autos.

-¡Vienen en un carril para dos autos los cuatro! -aterrorizado Rubeus se retira la diadema, porque los autos van corriendo a la par, como si fueran pegados uno con otro.

-Perfecto balance y sincronía, confían uno en el otro, no pueden correr así solo por azar, ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de esa técnica Reiko?. -pregunta Artemis a su hija.

-La técnica de las cuadrigas romanas… claro Padre, las dos caballos de los extremos proporcionan estabilidad y control los dos de en medio fuerza y velocidad, no pudiste describir mejor a las "Four Ladies". -responde Rei entendiendo el mensaje de Artemis, no en balde ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo analizando los videos de las carreras pasadas en donde el antiguo piloto instruía a su hija en la corrección de pequeños detalles que la estaba volviendo una verdadera "SS".

Los cuatro autos se acercan ya al lugar de la carrera, y antes de llegar se alinean en fila. El Mazda rojo adelante; tras él, el Audi color plata, luego el Hamman negro y cierra la comitiva el Acura azul. Así en línea, los cuatro autos hacen un derrape perfecto y se estacionan uno tras otro a solo centímetros de distancia. La música de violín eléctrico que sale del Hamman negro acompaña la entrada de las cuatro chicas que una a una van saliendo de sus autos y caminan hacia los retadores envueltas en el humo que despiden los neumáticos de sus autos, con el viento moviendo sus cabellos mientras la luz de una enorme luna llena alarga sus sombras de forma maravillosa.

-Parece que les gustan las entradas espectaculares. -comenta irónico Diamante cruzado de brazos y mirando con insistencia a la chica alemana de tatuajes.

-No es nuestras culpa que el viento, la luna y toda la creación se rindan a la fuerza de los cuatro guardianes celestes. -responde con la autosuficiencia que la caracteriza Freyja, mirando bajo sus lentes oscuros con cierto recelo al piloto de cabello plata que furioso desvía la mirada.

-Buenas noches, lamentamos llegar antes pero a Leonor no le gusta hacer esperar a nadie. -saluda la joven de ojos verdes.

-Señorita Ochandio, señorita Roselle, Freyja, Éboli sama. -se inclina Rei. -me alegra que estén aquí, estoy ansiosa por iniciar la carrera, supongo conocen a mi Padre.

-¿Quién en el mundo de la velocidad no conoce a Artemis "Thunder" Hasegawa? Señor, un honor, es Usted una leyenda viva del automovilismo. -saluda con respeto Lady Tortoise.

-Y Ustedes una leyenda presente hermosas señoritas, permítanme decirles que una entrada como esa no la había visto yo en años de corredor, sólo una vez hace mucho tiempo, conocí a unas corredoras que se complementaban muy bien y hacían cosas semejantes, pero eran tres. Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo la "Técnica de la cuadriga romana" con cuatro autos. -emocionado Artemis estrechando la mano de la chica de ojos marrones. -¿Hace cuento que practican esa técnica?. -pregunta él. Las cuatro chicas se miran y luego Freyja y Éboli rompen en carcajadas, la rubia española y Lady Tortoise solo tosen levemente.

-¿De qué demonios se ríen?. -molesto Diamante.

-Discúlpenos, en verdad, no quisimos parecer groseras, pero es que es gracioso, nosotras no practicamos nada, es la primera vez que lo hacemos. -comenta la joven de más baja estatura de largo cabello negro. Diamante y Zafiro se miran aterrados, Rubeus deja caer la diadema que lleva en la mano ante el asombro, Rei se limita a mirar analíticamente a cada una de las chicas tratando de leer sus revoltosas auras, Owen sólo sonríe quitando un mechón de cabello azul que cae sobre sus ojos, mientras Artemis es el único dueño de exclamar.

-¡Eso es imposible, nadie puede hacer algo como eso sólo por casualidad!

-Señor, con todo el respeto que su trayectoria me merece ¿En verdad cree que viviendo en cuatro extremos del mundo vamos a tener tiempo de practicar? La verdad nos veníamos peleando, a Marta y a Azucena no les gusta que mi gemela malvada y yo hagamos saltos y cosas que desafíen la ley de gravedad, pero jamás les hacemos caso. -comenta divertida Éboli.

-Gomen Nassai Hasegawa sama, en verdad lo que vieron fue el final de la pequeña discusión. Si hubiera venido oyendo los radios les habría hecho la misma gracia, en realidad a Ria y a Leonor les encanta provocarnos. -explica la chica española de ojos azules.

-Ya basta Marta, Leonor, no les den explicaciones a los mortales, venimos aquí a una carrera y eso vamos a tener… ¿Cierto?. -con tono amenazante en que brilla un destello de desafío dice la chica de tatuajes y se planta delante de Rei. -Reina Infiel, estamos aquí para retarlos a una carrera de relevos, tú y alguien de tu equipo contra Éboli y nuestro amigo "Golden Dragon". -replica Freyja.

-¿Relevos? Yo pensé que cada uno tendría su propia carrera. -habla Rei dudosa.

-Pero aquí la dueña de la plaza es mi gemela malvada, y ella pone las reglas, así que no tienes derecho de réplica Reina Infiel. -amenaza cruzada de brazos Freyja, hasta que Azucena, con su característica prudencia, se interpone calmando los ánimos.

-Así estaba planeado en un inicio Reiko san, pero lo que sucede en verdad es que nosotras tenemos ciertos asuntos importantes que no pueden esperar tantos días y supongo ustedes también; en mi restaurante me habló de su regreso a Japón, además Andrés, "Golden Dragon" tiene que volver a Canadá pronto, sólo es para ahorrar tiempo que es valioso para todos. -explica la joven suavemente.

-Entiendo, de ser así yo no tengo problema alguno,ç ¿Cierto Dietr?. -pregunta ella a Diamante.

-Cierto, medirse con la plebe no es dificultad para un caballero. -con una sonrisa despectiva el piloto.

-A no ser que la plebe tenga mucho más que enseñarle a un caballero sobre lo que es la vida en las salvajes calles de la ciudad. -responde la chica de baja estatura.

-¡Touche!... esa es mi amiga. -le aplaude Freyja bajo la mirada furiosa de Diamante.

-El recorrido de la carrera es el siguiente. -se adelanta Byakko, la chica española, mostrando una hoja que lleva doblada en el bolso de su pantalón. -exactamente como se les había dado al inicio, comenzaremos por esta avenida hasta su cruce con avenida México, de allí hasta Chapultepec y por avenida Vallarta hasta la glorieta de la Minerva, allí los esperará el segundo contingente, "Golden Dragon" y el señor Schwarzmond toman el relevo en la glorieta y siguen por la avenida López Mateos hasta Avenida México y luego de regreso aquí, un cuadrado perfecto, dos lados para Éboli y la señorita Hasegawa, y los otros dos para el dragón dorado y Lord Mordred. -explica ella alargando la hoja que Zafiro toma mirando el recorrido marcado en el mapa, luego la alarga a Rei y a su hermano que hablan algo en alemán, finalmente cambian unas palabras con Artemis y Rubeus.

-¿Qué están diciendo?. -pregunta interesada Éboli a su amiga. Freyja mantiene el ceño fruncido mirando al piloto.

-Hablan de una posible ventaja de nuestra parte al haber pedido carrera de relevos… que poco conocen el honor de Four Ladies. -traduce la alemana airada.

-Leonor, amiga, en verdad esa chica se ha esforzado mucho por conseguir los medallones, no te pido precisamente que seas blanda porque sé que no lo serás jamás, sólo te suplico que no seas dura con ella, se lo ha ganado. -pide Azucena Roselle.

-Yo opino como Azucena, se que te divertirás y aprenderás mucho de esta carrera como te gusta, pero sin trucos del "Lado Oscuro". -advierte Marta.

-Tortoise, Tiger, calma. -ríe la chica del Mazda rojo.

-No les hagas caso Éboli, ya va siendo hora de que alguien aquí saque la casta por el equipo. Además esa Reina Infiel presume demasiado y necesita que alguien la ubique dentro de su realidad, de modo querida que no te contengas y demuéstrale como es el Sur. -apoya Freyja.

-Oye Ria, eso que le dices a Éboli no tiene nada que ver con que ahora estés molesta con Dietr y con la señorita Hasegawa… ¿Cierto? ¿No son celos?. -cuestiona intuitiva Azucena Roselle.

-¡Celos! Oye esto tortuguita querida, los celos son para los simples mortales y yo soy una diosa. -reitera ella. Una risa de las cuatro chicas ante el comentario.

-Queridas damas. -se acerca Owen a ellas. -la Reina Guinevere y Sir Mordred aceptan el reto tal como lo han descrito.

-¡Excelente! Andrés espera en el lugar del relevo, el señor Schwarzmond deberá ir hacia allá con alguien más del equipo que corrobore que el relevo se haga de la forma correcta. -pide Éboli.

-Me ofrezco para ir con Diamante. -se anima el actor.

-No tengo nada que objetar Owen. -reitera Rei. -¿Alguien de las Four Ladies va a ir con ellos para dar legalidad del relevo?. -pregunta la joven de ojos amatista.

-Yo iré. -se adelanta Freyja bajando sus lentes oscuros y cruzando sus pupilas con las de Dietr.

-Estoy de acuerdo, entonces la primer comitiva puede salir ya, Andrés los estará esperando en el sitio de relevo, será por la parte Sur y que gane el mejor… o en este caso es mas propio decir, el menos cobarde. -explica Éboli alargando la mano a Rei quien la toma con fuerza.

-¡World League! ¡ A sus puestos!. -aplaude ella. Rápidamente Owen y Diamante se dirigen a sus autos, las cuatro jóvenes hacen lo propio.

-Ria, prométenos que llevarás las cosas calmadas, desde que estas peleada con tu novio esto está volviéndose más agresivo. -algo preocupada la chica rubia.

-Marta querida, en primer lugar ese niño de revista no es mi novio, Freyja es libre como el viento, no le gusta estar atada a nadie, y segundo, quiero ir al relevo para ver como Andy le pone la muestra a ese engreído. Calmadas, me sabré comportar. -acaba entrando en el Hamman negro con dragones pintados a los lados y sale siguiendo al "Mordred" y al "Tristán" que la se pierden por la calle hacia la glorieta con la estatua de la diosa romana de la sabiduría en que se hará el relevo.

-Amiga, con calma por favor, es la cuarta vez en el año que reparan a BENNU, espero no llegue tan lastimado como cuando corrimos con esos chicos de Argentina. -advierte Azucena.

-Tortoise, Tiger ¿Quiénes dejar de cuidarme como si fueran mis hermanas mayores? ¡Sólo es una noche más de Dirft! Además créanlo o no, le tengo simpatía a esa chica Hasegawa, calmadas y mantengan frecuencia de radio. Marta, ¿Puedes enlazar tu computadora a las cámaras de ellos?. -pregunta Éboli antes de entrar en su Mazda rojo.

-No será problema, veremos toda tu carrera. -anima ella.

-Entonces chicas, es momento que el Ave de Fuego, guardián de Heliópolis marque su territorio ante los extraños, nos vemos en un momento. -saluda ella con su mano en la frente y cierra la puerta del auto el cual se acerca a la salida. Rei por su parte se prepara en el "Guinevere" que se empareja al Mazda rojo, el cual parece mucho más pequeño al lado del imponente Bugatti blanco, Rei baja la ventanilla y también la hace la joven del auto rojo.

-Entonces Éboli San ¿Sigue en pie la propuesta de correr con todo lo que tenemos?. -sonriente la chica japonesa.

-De mi parte sigue Reiko San, si está lista, le mostraré lo que es correr sin restricciones, le garantizo que si sobrevive ilesa de esto, nadie en el universo podrá ponerla nerviosa en una carrera . -con misteriosa sonrisa la chica, Rei corresponde a la sonrisa.

-Entonces a correr.

-No señorita Hasegawa, entonces a luchar. -responde Éboli y de improviso el sonido del poderoso motor del Mazda rojo se escucha con estridencia mientras este arranca a toda velocidad por la avenida de la ciudad.

-¡Maldita sea!. -ruge Rei quien arranca el Bugatti entendiendo que ha caído en la trampa.

-¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Por qué no esperaron a que diera la salida?!. -se queja Zafiro quien caminaba hacia los autos para el conteo. Tras ellos, Lady Tiger y Lady Tortoise se miran sonriendo.

-Regla número uno del Sur, el más astuto es el más veloz. -dicen ambas a coro.

-Esta noche será muy larga. -es el comentario de Karasuma quien mira en la pantalla la señal que manda la cámara colocada delante del "Guinevere" en que el Mazda rojo va muy a la cabeza de la carrera.

**Tokio Japón, Templo Hikawa.**

El anciano sacerdote se sirve otra taza del humeante brebaje caliente, y da unos sorbos a este mirando pensativo a Serena, quien delante de él no ha tomado ni un trago de té. Ella ha terminado su relato y ahora espera escuchar las impresiones del sacerdote.

-Y eso es todo abuelo. -comenta Serena. Algo dentro de ella le dice que debe hablar con el anciano sobre Yamada, pero decirle que ella también había recibido "mensajes" era tanto como darle a entender que había tenido que ver con la muerte de Rei y Serena tenía claro que no podía dar pasos en falso, así que no le comenta al sacerdote nada sobre la caja llameante ni el dije del fénix. -no nos explicamos cómo pasó, chimeneas encendidas, el banco de Rei junto al fuego, su bandeja para beber sake, su música, su perfume… y pétalos de rosa.

-¿Nadie estaba en la casa cuando eso pasó?

-Salimos a la boda de Ami y Fye, pero cuando llegamos estaban las cosas tal como te conté, no sabes el terror tan grande que se apoderó de mí cuando vi aquello, era como si la presencia invisible de Rei estuviera muy cerca, casi podía sentir la calidez que llenaba los lugares en que ella se desplazaba, casi podía oír su voz. -atormentada Serena suspira hondo. -era como si ella estuviera… -se detiene para decir aquella palabra.

-¿Viva?. -pregunta Kondo Saburo.

-No quería decirlo porque sé que es inverosímil, imposible, yo misma vi arder al "Fénix" y explotar en pedazos, nadie puede sobrevivir a una explosión como esa. -razona como consigo misma Serena. -pero después están los dibujos y palabras de Hotaru, esas visiones que dice tener en que Rei está en un lejano castillo, tu sensación de que su alma no es parte de los mil vientos, y ahora estas señales, pero no encuentro una explicación más lógica. -desesperada Serena. -por eso he venido a contarte esto porque sé que eres el único que me comprendería. -el anciano pensativo mira la desesperación de la chica rubia.

- Mañana estaremos a primero de Octubre y en veintidós días más será el aniversario número dos de su muerte. -habla al fin Kondo Saburo. -Serena, si Rei estuviera viva y regresara a nuestras vidas, tu ¿Qué harías?. -pregunta el anciano. La rubia permanece callada y una lágrima rueda por sus mejillas.

-Primero morir de miedo y remordimiento abuelo, sabes que en los últimos días no me porté muy bien con ella, de hecho soy consciente de que mucha de la culpa de su muerte es mía, no sé siquiera si podría mirarla a los ojos, encararla, soportar sus reclamos. -aterrada Serena apretando los puños.

-Serena, ya hemos hablado de eso antes, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fue sólo una fatalidad. –consuela cariñosamente Kondo. -ahora te lo diré de otra forma, ¿Qué harías si tuvieras a Rei delante de ti?. -lanza la pregunta reformulada el anciano.

-¡Abrazarla abuelo, sólo abrazarla y pedirle perdón por todo lo que por mi culpa le pasó!. -estalla llorosa ella. El anciano se acerca y acaricia el cabello de la chica, el cual es ahora una cascada dorada que le llega hasta los hombros.

-Tranquila hija, tranquila, mírame. -alza el anciano la cara llorosa de Serena hacia él. -todos los que amamos a mi nieta y sentimos su pérdida, seríamos felices si ella regresara, tu sabes que yo como sacerdote shintoista creo en la presencia de las almas entre nosotros y que sé que el alma de Rei no está descansando en paz, si de alguna manera ella trata de comunicarse con nosotros, ni tu ni yo tenemos nada que temer, entonces, sólo queda esperar a que el día de su aniversario esté más cerca y tomarlo con calma, el espíritu de mi nieta jamás regresaría para dañarnos, no tenemos nada de qué temer… ¿Entiendes?. -trata de calmarla el sacerdote limpiando sus lágrimas con su mano.

-Entiendo abuelo, quizá tengas razón. -se tranquiliza Serena.

-Ahora, como evidentemente no has dormido bien, te daré algo. -busca el anciano entre su yukata y saca un pergamino con signos kanji que Serena conocía muy bien; eran los amuletos con la oración "Mandala" que Rei siempre colocaba dentro del Fénix. Su amiga decía que la protegían de los malos espíritus. -Pégalo en la cabecera de tu cama y verás que ningún fantasma perturba tus sueños. -aconseja amoroso el anciano. -y algo mas Serena, yo estoy seguro de que por ningún motivo en el universo debes temer, tu amabas a mi nieta, eras su hermana, y ella te amaba igual a ti, así que deja de preocuparte y sigue con tu vida ¿Me lo prometes?. -cuestiona este tomando las manos de la chica.

-Te lo prometo abuelo, gracias. -termina ella abrazando al buen señor.

-Trae más seguido a mi pequeña Tsukiko, que ya ando extrañando. -comenta este refiriéndose a Serenity.

-Vendremos a verte el sábado y nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana, nos está haciendo falta a las dos mucho la paz de Hikawa, además, quiero dormir en la habitación de mi hermana. -pide Serena.

-Son bienvenidas ambas aquí. -acaba Kondo.

-Gracias de nuevo abuelo, me debo ir, tengo trabajo en la empresa. Nos vemos después. -le da un beso en la mejilla ella la anciano y tomando su bolso sale de la estancia. En cuanto Serena se ha ido, el rostro antes sonriente y bondadoso de Kondo Saburo se cambia en una mueca de total desconcierto. Se levanta y sale de aquel salón atravesando el patio hacia la sala del fuego. Al llegar allí la abre y se hace atrás desconcentrado por la enorme llamarada que descontrolada sale de la hoguera en medio de la estancia de meditación.

-¡Akurio Taysan!. -dice lanzando un pergamino hacia la flama, esta lo consume y al momento el fuego regresa a su estado normal. Sudando, el anciano se acerca a la hoguera. -de nuevo el fuego está agitado, cada vez es más difícil controlarlo, hice bien en no decirle a Serena mis verdaderas sospechas, tiene suficiente con sus dificultades ¡Gran Kami! ¡No dejes que lo que veo en la flama sea verdad!. -suplica el sacerdote y cayendo de rodillas aplaude dos veces para iniciar su oración.

**Calles de Guadalajara, México.**

El Mazda rojo y el Bugatti blanco llegan por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad hasta la intersección de dos calles de la carrera junto a una fuente apagada a esas horas de la noche. El RX8 rojo lleva la delantera y toma la curva de la glorieta con fuerza en un derrape perfecto. Tras este, el Bugatti de Rei hace lo mismo. Sin embargo al momento de llegar a la avenida por la que debían tomar, el Mazda en lugar de tomarla sigue dando otra vuelta a la glorieta.

-¿Qué estás planeando Éboli san?. -se pregunta Rei dentro del "Guinevere". -¿Por qué prefirió dar otra vuelta que conservar la delantera?. -sigue cuestionándose ella mientras el Bugatti blanco toma el camino pasando hacia la avenida separada por un camellón en medio del cual hay muchas fuentes más pequeñas y estatuas de héroes mexicanos. En el puesto de control Rubeus, Karasuma y Zafiro festejan que Rei vaya ahora adelante, sin embargo Artemis observa detenidamente el movimiento que la chica del Mazda ha hecho y mueve la cabeza de forma negativa.

-No me gusta nada ese movimiento. -comenta el ex piloto.

-_¡Leonor ¿qué se supone que haces?! ¡Vimos que intencionadamente la dejaste pasar! ¡¿Qué pretendes?!. -_se oye una voz en el radio, la joven del Mazda rojo responde.

-Cálmate Marta, sé que eres impaciente pero necesitaba ir atrás para mostrarle la lección número 1… ¡Intimidación! Ahora mírenme. -comenta la chica hundiendo el acelerador y cortando la comunicación comienza a acercarse lentamente al lado del Bugatti blanco. Rei dentro de este sonríe.

-Veamos qué vas a enseñarme Éboli san, ¿Cuál será tu técnica especi…?. -se dice la chica de ojos amatista pero no puede terminar la pregunta cuando siente que el Mazda se pega peligrosamente a su lado y le da un horrible empujón de costado obligándola a orillarse hacia el camellón central de la avenida. El Bugatti rechina las llantas y Rei trata de estabilizarlo. -¡Gran Kami!. -se dice aterrada mientras el RX8 la sigue empujando.

-¡Que le sucede a esa mujer! ¡Se van a matar!. -ruge dentro del puesto de control Zafiro al ver por las cámaras como el auto rojo y el blanco sacan chispas de sus costados friccionados mientras el "Guinevere" termina subiendo al camellón y chocando con la jardinera de unos árboles, se escucha como el faro delantero de este estalla en pedazos, mientras en la pantalla se puede apreciar como el Mazda sigue acosando al Bugatti hasta que baja del camellón hasta el carril en sentido contrario. Zafiro impulsivamente toma la radio.

-¡Ginny! ¿Me oyes? ¡Detén esta carrera! ¡Esa mujer está demente!. -se oye algo de estática en la radio. -¡Ginny! ¡Basta ya!. -apremia por el radio el médico. En la pantalla se observa a los dos autos rodeando una de las fuentes de la avenida para retomar el camino.

-¡_Lo siento Sepphir pero no me detendré hasta el final! ¡Ahora sé lo que debo aprender de Éboli san y es justo lo que necesito antes de volver a Japón!_. -se oye la desesperada voz de Rei.

-¡No digas eso Ginny! ¿Qué diablos puede enseñarte una demente del volante como esa?. -asustado Zafiro.

-_Una sola cosa, a ser más agresiva que Chikane Yamada, así que no me detendré hasta haber aprendido la lección, y no responderé más la radio, cambio_. -acaba ella.

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!. -desesperado él, termina por comprender que no hay más que hacer, cuando a Rei se le metía algo en la cabeza le costaba que no descansaba hasta lograrlo.

-Sepphir, sé que estas preocupado, pero confía en ella. -anima Artemis.

Por la avenida de la ciudad, ahora el Mazda está pegado a la defensa del Bugatti acosándolo por atrás, dándole leves golpes y empujones que evitan que Rei pueda tomar el control de su vehículo. Dentro del "Guinevere", Rei mira por el retrovisor con sus aojos aterrorizados como el automóvil rojo parece estar pegado con imán a su carrocería. Muchas gotas de sudor caen por su frente.

-Éboli san conduce igual que… Yamada… -se confiesa ella entendiendo el porqué de su desconcierto y de miedo. Era el primer rival con quien corría y la hacía revivir de golpe las horribles escenas de su carrera final por Tokio que terminó con su auto volcado. Las risas de Yamada regresan a sus oídos atormentándola de nuevo ante esta carrera tan similar. Cierra los ojos un momento. -¡No! ¡No volveré a correr con miedo! ¡Me lo prometí a mi misma!. -se repite ella. En ese momento llega la enorme curva para tomar la calle hacia la glorieta de la "Minerva" y el Bugatti la toma con debilidad, muy cerrado; el Mazda implacable se coloca a su lado y la obliga a derrapar hacia la derecha provocando que el Veyron se suba a la acera chocando con varios parquímetros.

-¡Vamos Hasegawa san, no puedes ser tan fácil de vencer!. -se queja dentro del Mazda la chica que lo conduce. -¿O acaso tu debilidad es… el miedo?. -se cuestiona al ver como el auto blanco con la parte delantera abollada por los choques con los parquímetros que ha derribado hace prácticamente magia para poder mantener la estabilidad, y en una rampa de cochera, baja de nuevo a la calle.

-Cálmate Rei, Cálmate… -se dice dentro del auto blanco la chica. -¿Cómo te sobrepones a un ataque tan agresivo? ¿Cómo?. –insiste.

-Hora de la lección número dos, Agresividad. -ríe Éboli dentro del "Bennu". El Mazda rojo entonces acelera y se adelanta al Bugatti, de un extraño giro este se coloca por delante del "Guinevere", pero con la parte delantera pegada a este, de modo que ambos carros avanzan por la avenida unidos del frente. Las dos conductoras se pueden ver a la cara, el Mazda avanza de espaldas y el Bugatti de frente.

-¡Como hizo eso!. -asustada Rei de aquel movimiento, recordando que Chikane Yamada había hecho exactamente lo mismo en su última carrera. La respiración de la chica se hace más y más dificultosa, aquella carrera estaba resultando una tortura para Rei.

-Increíble, el mismo movimiento que vimos que hizo en el video, pero ahora a mucha más velocidad. -comenta Artemis en el puesto de control. -si Reiko no hace algo, esa chica acabará por estrellarla. -pronostica él.

La mujer del Mazda rojo tiene una gran sonrisa que Rei puede ver perfectamente pues la tiene delante, de improviso el auto rojo le da al "Guinevere" un empujón que lo desestabiliza. Las llantas rechinan y este serpentea por la calle; el Mazda de un giro retoma su posición original y se acerca de nuevo por un costado al auto blanco para seguirlo acosado. Rei logra al fin estabilizar el Veyron pero no tiene un segundo de reposo cuando de nuevo el RX8 rojo está sobre ella.

-¡Gran Kami!. -dice preocupada, se siente y se sabe débil. Por vez primera desea que aquella carrera termine ya. -ella es más fuerte que yo… -se confiesa azorada Rei. Un nuevo empujón del Mazda rojo hace que el auto de Rei suba al camellón y por la velocidad que lleva da un saldo terrible cayendo luego de ese vuelo en el suelo estrepitosamente. El cofre del Bugatti se abre de improviso con estruendo horrible y el Mazda por su propia voluntad imita el movimiento, y apoyado en el camellón hace el mismo salto cayendo tras el Bugatti. -¿Cómo puedo vencerla? ¿Cómo? .-se dice Rei conduciendo por la avenida. -¿Qué haría Yamada en esta situación? ¿Qué haría la Corredora Fantasma?. -se cuestiona ella. Entonces un poco de luz se hace en su cabeza. -Ella no se rendiría ¡Ella respondería a la agresión!. -se confiesa, luego mira el medallón del fénix que cuelga de su pecho y que aquella chica le diera. -Así que ese era el secreto del Fénix Bermellón, al fuego no lo puedes contener, solo lo puedes extinguir, de golpe, rápido y con su misma intensidad…¡Ahora lo sé!. -se dice ella, el Mazda rojo se haya a la par del Bugatti blanco y evidentemente la joven pretende hacer el mismo movimiento de hace un momento colocándose delante de Rei, pero esta sonríe. -No esta vez Éboli san.

Intempestivamente el Bugatti baja la velocidad, deja que el Mazda pase de lado y este sin poderse contener derrapa en un giro de 360° llevándose una señal de tránsito lo cual lo hace perder un espejo lateral.

-¡Demonios!. -ruge la chica dentro del auto rojo, estabilizando el auto y regresando a la carrera, pero extrañamente sonríe. -parece que lo ha entendido. -comenta ella, entonces el Bugatti se acera al Mazda y es ahora el que le responde con un empujón lateral que acaba por lanzar al auto rojo hacia el otro carril, los dos autos van muy juntos, lanzando chispas.

-Ahora sé de lo que se trataba la lección, tu oponente sólo te puede amedrentar si tu lo permites, eso me pasó con Yamada, esta chica Éboli no es mejor que yo, estaba jugando con mi miedo, pero se acabó, ya no correré como la Reina Guinevere, sino como Rei Hino, la nueva Rei Hino. -se promete Rei, ambos autos van muy juntos y delante de ellos están unos arcos enormes, puerta de entrada a Guadalajara. Tras ellos, la glorieta de la "Minerva" en que espera el relevo.

-Increíble, la señorita Reiko no únicamente se repuso, sino que ha aprendido la lección. -comenta Karasuma impresionada.

-Sólo hay un detalle linda, si esas dos no ceden a esa lucha que llevan, acabarán chocando contra esos arcos. -pronostica Rubeus. Todos clavan su vista en la pantalla en que los autos no ceden a la presión de uno con otro, parece que el choque es inminente, hasta que de improviso el Mazda y el Bugatti se separan y cada uno toma la entrada de uno de los arcos de forma normal. Un suspiro de alivio escapa del pecho de Zafiro que se seca el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

-Algo no puedo negar, Reiko y esa chica Éboli, tienen mucho en común. -Es la respuesta de Artemis. Justo cuando el auto rojo y el blanco han pasado los arcos, toman la enrome glorieta con el monumento de la "Minerva" derrapando muy juntas.

-Parece que vienen ya. -comenta Owen mirando hacia la dirección en que se oye el derrape, a su lado la chica alemana sonríe.

-Esa Éboli, parece que se divierte. -comenta Freyja. El Ferrari Enzo con la figura de un caballero negro en el capo tiene ya encendido el motor. A su lado, un Ferrari f430 Scuderia color amarillo hace sonar su motor. El chico dentro de este tamborilea los dedos en el volante silbando una tonada de moda mientras en su mano derecha luce el imponente anillo del dragón dorado.

-_¡Hermano! ¡Prepárate para el relevo porque todo da a entender que llegarán muy juntas!. -_se oye en el radio la voz de Zafiro, Diamante toma el aparato.

-Estoy viendo como toman la curva, no se preocupen que cerraré yo y seguro ganaré, ese tal "Dragón Dorado" no se ve tan imponente como habíamos pensado, de hecho no tiene facha de ser ese "Devorador de Pilotos" que se dice. -despectivo. -ya veo al "Guinevere" cambio y observen mi triunfo. -corta el joven la comunicación, y sus ojos azules se clavan en el retrovisor, los dos autos derrapan en la glorieta, pero una sonrisa se pinta en su semblante al comprobar que el "Guinevere" viene muy adelante del Mazda, sin embargo esta sonrisa no le dura mucho cuando de cerca comprueba el deplorable estado en que ha quedado el Bugatti.-¡Qué diablos le hicieron al "Guinevere"!.-estalla dentro del Ferrari Diamante, tanta es su impresión que permanece paralizado mientras el auto de Rei entra con delantera, de modo que aunque el Mazda rojo llega detrás, el auto amarillo sale disparado dejando una nube de humo detrás, el "Guinevere" derrapa en "U" y de este baja Rei quien grita a Diamante.

-¡¡DIETR QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAS!!.-lanza el grito ella en alemán, entonces Diamante reacciona y hunde el acelerador, pero el auto amarillo de su oponente ya le lleva mucha delantera, Rei mueve negativamente la cabeza.-¿Qué te sucede Dietr?.-se cuestiona la chica, el Mazda rojo se ha detenido y la conductora sale de él caminando hacia Rei.

-Parece que tu relevo estaba desconcentrado, aunque me derrotaste no salieron con ventaja.-comenta la joven de baja estatura.-es una pena, dieron buena carrera, pero es momento de que se midan con el mejor corredor del mundo. Andrés.-reitera ella.

-Éboli san, gracias por la lección.-se inclina Rei respetuosa.

-No las des, pensé por momentos que no entenderías, dime…¿Haz corrido contra alguien que te asustó en el pasado?.-pregunta la chica mexicana, Rei la mira asombrada.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?.

-Por tu reacción ante mis ataques y por lo que tardaste en contestar, pero te diré algo, ningún corredor en el universo es más fuerte que tú, si corres con eso en la cabeza, nadie te podrá amedrentar de nuevo, cuando corres con alguien muy agresivo, tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz no funciona, porque eso te hace débil, si te golpean, golpea más fuerte, si te sacan de carril, sácalo tu a él, si te empujan, empújalo con mas fuerza, cuando haces eso, el otro conductor entiende que no te podrá vencer con miedo y termina por bajar el ritmo y correr al tuyo.-instruye la joven.

-Excelente lección, no la olvidaré.-promete Rei estrechando la mano de ella.

-Vaya Éboli, te divertiste allá.-comenta Freyja llegando al lugar seguida de Owen.

-Rei, espero tengas un seguro de cobertura amplia, porque el "Guinevere" ha quedado muy dañado.-advierte el actor.-no quiero pensar en cuanto saldrá la compostura de un auto tan caro.

-No te preocupes Owen, que bien vale la pena lo que cueste por lo que he aprendido esta noche.-termina Rei.-ahora solo espero que Dietr gane la carrera.-una sonrisa de Freyja.

-¿Schwarzmond? ¿Contra Andy?...bueno, suerte, pero yo apostaría todo a "Golden Dragon".-acaba misteriosa la alemana.-¿O no Éboli?.

-Me reservo mi opinión.-termina ella mientras Owen y Rei intercambian una preocupada mirada.

**Tokio, Japón, mansión Yamada.**

Chikane Yamada entra en su casa, lleva unas bolsas de compras y unos documentos en sus manos, el mayordomo se apresura a retirarle las bolsas y ella entra en la sala de la mansión, en donde Alluminum tiene encendida la laptop.

-Regresé de las compras, dime porqué la urgencia de verme -dice la señora sentándose en un sillón.

-Recibí una llamada de un hombre, Himaruya Yuuto, dice ser mayordomo de la señorita Reiko Hasegawa y me pidió que le enviara informes a una dirección de correo electrónico sobre los trámites que necesita hacer para comprar la mansión Nijó. -explica ella. El rostro de Yamada se ensombrece. -¿La mansión Nijó? ¿En Daikanyama?. -pregunta Yamada incrédula.

-La misma, al parecer la señorita Hasegawa está interesada en comprar la propiedad para vivir allí en su estancia en Tokio.

-Eso es imposible, el castillo Nijó no está en venta. -comenta la mujer de ojos rojizos.

-Lo mismo le dije yo al mayordomo, pero insistió, entonces llamé a la casa de bienes raíces responsable de la restauración de la mansión y les comenté, sólo por curiosidad, si estaba en venta, cuando me dijeron el precio, entendí porqué nadie la ha comprado. -alarga Alluminum la hoja a Chikane que la mira y se asombra.

-¿Esto cuesta?... ¡Es imposible!.-

-Es su precio señora, como verá, pensé que en cuanto le dijera eso al mayordomo de Hasegawa, acabaría por desistir, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, me pidió que concertara la compra. -Chikane mira aterrorizada a su asistente.

-¿En efectivo?.

-No, fue transferencia bancaria, pero pagó todo de golpe. Ahora, la mansión Nijó es propiedad de la señorita Hasegawa. -explica Alluminum. Chikane presiona los puños molesta, odiaba que esa mujer tuviera tanto poder, que fuera capaz de comprar un castillo japonés, y que fuera a estar allí en unas cuantas semanas.

-¿Conociste a ese hombre? ¿Al mayordomo?.

-Solo por teléfono, dijo que permanecerá un tiempo en Tokio porque debe prepararlo todo para el regreso de su señorita, y también dijo una fecha, 19 de Octubre. -la fecha resuena en la mente de Yamada con eco terrible.

-19 de Octubre. -comenta ella y se deja caer en el sillón. -Daisuke, dame una copa de vino tinto. -pide ella al mayordomo que se aleja a cumplir la orden. Este se la acerca y la bebe de golpe dejándola en la bandeja. -Aya, vamos al despacho, tenemos que preparar unos documentos, no quiero que la señorita Hasegawa encuentre pretextos a nuestra administración, hay que tener listos los informes por cada departamento. -pide ella, Alluminum cierra su laptop y la dos avanzan hacia el despacho. -Daisuke, ¿Vinieron los hombres de la compañía a reparar el servicio telefónico?

-Vinieron señora, el técnico se encerró en su despacho y al poco rato salió, probamos la línea y ya había recepción. -informa el mayordomo.

-Perfecto porque debo hacer algunas llamadas. -decide Chikane y abre la puerta, pero al hacerlo, tanto ella como Alluminum se quedan petrificadas de espanto: Por el escritorio del despacho se hayan distribuidas unas pequeñas cruces de madera, 15 en total, con nombres escritos en ellas y fechas de nacimiento y muerte que logran espantar a Yamada, nombres que aparecen en sucesión horrible por su mente recordándole a los pobres corredores que hace años asesinó en su intento de ser una clase "S": Luca Torricelli, Francoise Saint Moneau, Sophia Novorog, Dimitris Charisteas…Theodor Adams, el detective que seguía su caso. Akane Hino, Hiroko Chiba, Serenity Tsukino, Nakae y Setsuna Meiou, pero la que consigue erizar sus vellos de espanto es la que dice con letras rojas "SHUN YAMADA" y a su lado, "REI HINO". Un temblor horrible la acomete, y por segunda vez en unos cuantos días, Chikane Yamada conoce lo que es el miedo.

-¡Daisuke! ¡Qué significa todo esto!. -ruge ella, el asustado mayordomo se acerca y mira igualmente azorado el escritorio de su ama con todas esas cruces.

-Señora… yo no tengo idea… -se excusa el hombre, una mano terrible lo sujeta del cuello.

-¡Quién entró a mi despacho esta mañana! ¡¡¡¿Quién?!!!

-Fubujki san a hacer el aseo como todos los días señora… y el empleado de la compañía telefónica a reparar la línea, solamente. -se disculpa asustado el mayordomo, Chikane lo suelta.

-Llama a la compañía y pregunta Aya… ¡Ahora!. -grita la mujer, Alluminum sólo atina a asentir con la cabeza y marca nerviosa el número. Chikane llena de ira se acerca al escritorio y de un manotazo derriba las péquelas cruces de madera la suelo pisoteándolas. Al llegar a la que dice "Rei Hino" la toma en sus manos y la parte en dos lanzándola al suelo llena de furia. -Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Quién sabría todos esos datos? ¿Quién?. -se cuestiona sujetando su frente y sentándose en la silla giratoria.

-Señora… llamé a la compañía telefónica, dicen que no enviaron a nadie, que el técnico estaba programado para venir hasta las seis de esta tarde. -informa Alluminum, el rostro de Yamada parece de piedra, impenetrable e incólume, pero Aya no la interrumpe, sabe que en el estado emocional en que se encuentra sería muy peligroso.

-¡Daisuke!. -da al fin señales de vida gritando.

-Señora.

-Limpia todo esto. -termina saliendo del despacho, pasa al lado de Aya. -Que nadie me moleste, no estoy para nada ni para nadie. -termina saliendo de allí y dando un fuerte portazo. Lo próximo que escucha la chica de cabello azul es otro portazo arriba que le indica que su señora entró en su habitación. Alluminum camina hacia el suelo y recoge el pedazo de madera roto en que destaca el nombre "REI HINO".

-Gran Kami… protégenos. -son las palabras de la asustada mujer.

**Calles de Guadalajara, México.**

Todos en el puesto de control, lucen expectantes, esperando la llegada del ganador de la carrera, el sonido de neumáticos se percibe ya.

-Vamos Diamante, tienes que ganar. -susurra Zafiro que ha salido de la camioneta para ver el final de la carrera, sin embargo su rostro se ensombrece cuando mira al auto que derrapa primero: es el Ferrari f420 amarillo.

-¡Lo hizo! ¡Andrés lo hizo!. -estalla en aplausos Lady Tortoise.

-Una marca más en su lista de pilotos vencidos de la F1. apoya la chica española de ojos verdes. -Creo que al fin Freyja dormirá tranquila, han podido con las "Four Ladies" pero no contra el poderoso Dragón Dorado.

El Ferrari amarillo se detiene delante del puesto de control con un derrape circular y de este baja el chico del anillo dorado que sale y cruzado de brazos mira su reloj.

-7,6,5,4,3,2,1… y allí viene. -toma el tiempo con una frialdad total, justo en cuanto ha dicho eso, el "Mordred" de Diamante aparece en la curva y llega deteniéndose de golpe.

-"Thunder"…¿Dietr perdió?. -incrédulo Zafiro.

-Así parece hijo, Dietr perdió. -reitera el hombre del bastón, Diamante sale del auto y corre hacia el lugar en que el chico mexicano lo observa con una media sonrisa irónica, lleno de furia lo sujeta del la camisa levantándolo en alto. Zafiro intenta correr a separarlos.

-No, déjalo, tiene que aprender algo. -lo detiene Artemis.

-¡Tu pequeño tramposo! ¡De qué maldita treta te valiste para perderme en el túnel!. -le espeta furioso.

-Se llama astucia señor Schwarzmond, y es producto de haber encontrado su debilidad, he pasado muchas horas de mi vida analizando sus carreras y cometió el mismo error que con Bertoldi la temporada pasada… autosuficiencia. -dice sabiamente el chico del anillo dorado, Diamante impactado lo baja. -así es mejor, pero permítame decirle que la lección no termina aquí ¿Usted sabe que vencí a Kimmi Raikkonen?

-Lo sé, no lo creía pero ahora lo sé. -serio Diamante.

-Pues le diré la verdad, vencía Raikkonen… en un juego de XBOX. -con naturalidad el chico. Los ojos de Diamante se abre mucho por la sorpresa, aterrado da unos pasos atrás.

-No es verdad… yo… Dietr Schwarzmond… campeón de la F1… vencido por un chico mexicano insignificante… que sabe correr así por un juego de video… -balbucea confundido.

-Que golpe para su ego señor Shwarzmond ¿Cierto?. -sonríe él. -creo que jamás en su vida olvidará el nombre de Andrés Zamora, el chico mexicano que le mostró que un corredor verdadero le pone alma y corazón a todas las carreras y respeta a sus rivales sin importarle quién sean, por eso Señor Ex Campeón, soy el Dragón Dorado, no porque sea el mejor, sino porque me creo que soy el mejor… ¿Capta?. -cuestiona el joven tocándose la cabeza y riendo. -creo que aún necesita asimilarlo, así que tome esto. -acaba alargándole el anillo de dragón.

-Pero si yo perdí. -desconcertado Diamante.

-Es un obsequio de mi parte, para que no olvide jamás la lección que le he dado, úselo en sus carreras y sepa que seguiré de cerca sus pasos, porque en el cierre de temporada en Suzuka, quiero que Dietr "Diamante" Schwarzmond, se empiece a creer que es el mejor. -sonriente el joven, Diamante entonces regresa la sonrisa y le alarga la mano la cual el chico estrecha.

-Andrés Zamora, jamás olvidaré al Dragón Dorado en toda mi vida, te lo prometo. Un honor haber perdido contra ti, eres el mejor corredor del mundo chico, en verdad. -los dos ríen.

-Ahora podré presumir que le gané a Diamante Schwarzmond, aunque mis amigos de la Universidad crean que también por XBOX. -acaba el chico. -bueno, lamento no quedarme más pero tengo un avión que tomar y ya estoy desvelado, un gusto, y suerte con su "Wolrd League". -acaba el chico. -¡Tortoise, Tiger! ¡Díganle a Éboli que cumplí con mi parte del trato y espero cumpla la suya! ¡Nos vemos bellezas y Larga Vida a Four Ladies!. -alza la mano él despidiéndose de las chicas, ellas responden a su saludo.

-Gracias a ti por dejar en alto el honor de los cinco guardianes. -reitera Lady Tortoise, él les guiña un ojo y subiendo a su Ferrari azul, se aleja a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Al poco tiempo los demás autos llegan al puesto de control, adelante el Hamman de Freyja y el "Tristán" de Owen y atrás el Mazda rojo y el Bugatti blanco, ambos muy dañados.

-Santo Dios ¿Qué le pasó al "Guinevere"?. -comenta aterrado Rubeus bajando y mirando el cofre destrozado, la defensa suelta, el faro roto y demás destrozos del auto.

-Sólo tuvo un round de acción con Bennu, el pájaro de fuego. -responde la alemana. -¿Y bien Dietr querido? ¿El Poderoso Dragón Dorado Pateó tu trasero o no?. -hiriente ella. Diamante sonríe y le lanza el anillo dorado a Rei que lo recibe.

-Reiko linda, el joven Dragón Dorado nos ha dado el anillo a pesar de que perdí. Lamento no haber ganado pero en cambio aprendí una gran lección.

-Todos aprendimos Dietr, y justo esa es la magia de la "World League". -sonríe Rei acercándose a Diamante y tomándolo de la mano. -no te atormentes, yo estoy orgullosa de ti. -dice ella y acercándose le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Bueno basta ya de melodramas!. -estalla Freyja atrás evidentemente molesta. -Creo que esto se acabó, tus reclutamientos terminaron ya Reina Infiel y ahora ¿Qué sigue?. -se cruza de brazos la chica de tatuajes. Todos se acercan a ellas.

-Ahora, en Diciembre, será el primer gran torneo de la "World League" los mejores corredores de drift del mundo unidos en una competencia que promete ser maravillosa, espero su asistencia. -propone ella.

-Que sea en diciembre es perfecto, así tenemos dos meses para la gran aventura. -palmea Éboli al lado de sus amigas.

-¿Gran aventura?. -cuestiona Rei.

-Verá Reiko san, hace años que las chicas y yo somos amigas, formamos el grupo de "Four Ladies" para poder correr con libertad y tener a los mejores a nuestro lado, pero por cosas de nuestras profesiones y lugares de residencia nunca coincidíamos, esta es la primera vez en años que nos vemos juntas y Usted fue el mago que lo hizo posible.

-Leonor tiene razón Reiko san, y una vez hace años prometimos que cuando estuviéramos juntas íbamos a hacer un viaje en auto desde México hasta Tierra de Fuego, al final del continente. -apoya Lady Tortoise.

-Eso es imposible ¿cruzar América en auto?. -se asombra Owen.

-Nada es imposible para nosotras Owen querido. -reitera la chica de España. -de hecho, si nos quisieras acompañar seríamos felices. -le guiña un ojo ella, el chico sonríe.

-Es una oferta tentadora, yo y cuatro lindas chicas que además son excelentes corredoras en un viaje a la aventura para cruzar América… pero por desgracia estoy comprometido ya para el regreso a Japón, así que quizá el próximo año. -acaba él.

-Me alegro por Ustedes, sólo espero que en Diciembre contemos con "Four Ladies" para el torneo. -anima Rei.

-Dalo por hecho Reiko san. -sonríe Eboli estrechando de nuevo la mano de la chica japonesa. En ese momento los faros de un Focus Verde alumbran la escena y aparecen por las calles desiertas de la ciudad, el auto se detiene y de este baja una alta silueta masculina. -¡¡¡ONII SAAAAN!!!.-estalla en un grito Éboli corriendo hacia el recién llegado.

-¡Onee san!. -abre los brazos el joven de camisa verde. La chica corre a abrazarlo y este la levanta en alto dando vueltas con ella quien lo llena de besos.

-¿No es ese el joven Durand? ¿El que venciste en Toronto?. -cuestiona Owen a Rei.

-El mismo, parece que él y Éboli san se conocen.

-No sólo se conocen, son como hermanos, Leonor lo invitó para que fuera a nuestro viaje pero pensamos que no llegaría a tiempo, ellos hace mucho que no se veían pero ahora parece que tendremos compañía. -comenta Lady Tortoise. La joven de cabello negro llega tomada de la mano del alto chico.

-Señoritas, caballeros, buenas noches. Queridas, lamento la demora, pero el avión venía con retraso, me pedí la carrera de mi Onee san, por como ha quedado el "Bennu" parece que fue interesante.

-No te preocupes Alex, verás lo videos. -lo consuela la chica española. Un Corvette gris llega por una calle lateral y se detiene en la avenida.

-¿Esperan a otro invitado a la reunión?. -cuestiona el alto chico de camisa verde.

-Yo a nadie Alex. -reitera Éboli, pero del auto gris baja la chica de cabello negro y gafas, junto con Carlos Meiou y el joven mexicano de lentes y cabello rizado.

-¡Es Meiou! ¡Vaya! Parece que te sacaron al fin de prisión, yo que esperaba verte con camisa a rayas. -se burla Diamante.

-No es gracioso Diamantito. -molesto el chico japonés.

-Éboli, lamento la demora, pero sabes que conseguir la exoneración de un delito federal es difícil, cuando llegué ya los habían trasladado a Procuraduría. -dice la abogada.

-Marcia, eres maravillosa, sólo tú en todo México puede hacer algo así, se que te había dicho que los íbamos a dejar escarmentar, pero Andrés puso de condición para la carrera que sacáramos a su "Hermano" de prisión, así que no me pude negar. -responde la joven.

-No te preocupes, pero ya hablaremos después, no tienes idea de las influencias de que me tuve que valer para lograrlo, espero no te molestes mucho pero dije tu nombre real. -se excusa la abogada.

-No importa Marcia, era una emergencia, ya me arreglo luego con mi Padre, y algo más, tendrás tu bono extra, y quizá compres el ZR1 negro para los fines de semana. -le guiña un ojo ella a l chica.

-Seguro que si. -asiente esta.

-Nee san, gracias por salvarme de la cárcel, en verdad, no sabes lo horrible que es estar allí, te debo una. -comenta Zhudo llegando junto a ella.

-¡¡ASÍ QUE ESTAS AQUÍ ENGENDRO INMUNDO DE LA CREACIÓN!. -se oye que alguien ruge y unas manos fuertes toman de la camisa a Zhudo levantándolo en alto.

-¡¡Qué hace aquí Alex!!. -grita este aterrado.

-¡¡NO ME ESPERABAS VERDAD PEDAZO DE METECATO!! ¡¡CUANTOS AÑOS MAS PENSABAS HUIR DE TUS RESPONSABILIDADES!!!. -estalla el joven del Focus.

-Oye, cálmate hermano, lo del auto prototipo de la Ferrari fue una bromita inocente, somos de confianza, lo saqué para pasear a mi chica, es todo, no sabía que me iban a chocar en Polanco, en serio… -asustado el joven. -además no paso nada malo…¿Verdad?

-¡Nada malo! si a cínico y taimado nadie te gana David, ¡Me quitaron el contrato! ¡Iba a hacer los comerciales publicitarios de la Ferrari esa temporada y por tu culpa me quitaron el contrato!.

-Oye, no le pegarías a alguien con anteojos. -se escuda el joven. Entonces el chico de camisa verde le retira los lentes lanzándolos al suelo y un golpe resuena en el lugar lanzando a Zhudo con el labio reventado contra el pavimento.

-¡Eso es para que aprendas que tus actos tiene consecuencias!. -pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, Zhudo desaparece corriendo por la calle. -¡Cobarde! ¡Regresa aquí que acabaré de partir tu artero rostro a puñetazos!. -lo amenaza Durand.

-Vaya parece que hay otros con peor suerte que yo. -comenta Meiou, todos ríen de buena gana.

-Lo lamento Reiko sama, pero eso pasa cuando se juntan los amigos que no se veían hace tiempo.-se excusa Éboli.

-No tiene importancia Éboli san, gracias por sacar a Meiou de prisión, ahora es momento de irnos. -se inclina ella. -nos veremos en diciembre.

-Seguro que sí. -acaba la chica. -¡Four Ladies! ¡Hora de irse!. -grita Éboli. Azucena Roselle y Marta Ochandio se despiden de Owen mientras Freyja se dirige al Hamman negro, la detiene Diamante por el brazo.

-Oye, espera… ¿En verdad no quieres venir con nosotros a Japón?. -pregunta ansioso el piloto. La chica de tatuajes sonríe despectiva.

-¿Con nosotros? ¿O Contigo?. -cuestiona con decisión. Diamante sigue callado, lo cual molesta a Freyja. -déjame pensar, por un lado Japón viajando con un engreído, ególatra y mujeriego piloto de F1 a quien venció un chico que juega XBOX y que además no es capaz de ser sincero ni aceptar sus debilidades, por otro mis mejores amigas y yo en un viaje por América en auto, solas y con cientos de chicos guapos por conocer, la elección no es dudosa señor Schwarzmond, ¡Elijo a mis amigas!. -le lanza Freyja, él la mira molesto.

-No sabes lo que haces Freyja. -le dice molesto.

-Lo sé perfectamente, no todo el mundo gira en torno a ti querido, piénsalo, nos veremos en diciembre. -acaba ella y acercándose a él lo besa fugazmente en los labios, luego sube a su auto y enciende de nuevo la música emparejándose a los autos de sus amigas, mientras los cuatro se pierden en la carretera, el joven furioso golpea con el puño el capo del "Mordred".

-Hey calma Diamantito, parece que te pegó duro nuestra diosa alemana. -ríe Carlos. El chico lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos y ahórrate tus comentarios japonés, o repetiremos la escena de Durand y Zhudo. -amenaza este.

-Entiendo…me callo. -se controla el chico y luego se acerca a Rei. -Itoko san, gracias por sacarme de prisión, en verdad es horrible, creo que me pegaron las pulgas. -se rasca él. Rei ríe. -bien, ya que todo esto terminó… ¿Qué sigue para nosotros?.

-Para ti, seguirte preparado para el cierre de temporada, para mí… regresar a Tokio. -sentencia Rei con decisión.

-Regresara Tokio, creí que nunca lo dirías, Itoko san, es momento que el Fénix Resurja de sus cenizas.-termina Meiou palmeando la espalda de Rei.

**Tokio Japón, dos semanas después…**

En la mansión Yamada, Chikane ha reunido esa tarde a su hermano y al matrimonio Tsukino en una comida, ha estado buscando el momento más oportuno de informarles sobre la llegada de la nueva accionista y no lo había encontrado, así que inventó el pretexto de esa comida para decírselos, para su fortuna Serena no se resistió a asistir, desde su última charla en el restaurante en que ambas se habían dado cuenta de que tenían una amenaza común con esas extrañas señales ahora compartían un secreto más y la rubia la había retado mucho menos. En el amplio comedor de la mansión Yamada, la comida se desliza tirante y pesada, la presencia de Kakyuu Hino como prometida de Nataku estaba tensando el ambiente, la antipatía entre ella y Serena era evidente aunque ambas lo encubría bastante bien.

-Un momento de su atención.-llama Chikane cortando la charla trivial que sostenían Nataku Y Darien sobre deportes, todos callan.-gracias, antes de que sirvan el postre, creo que es conveniente que les informe el motivo de esta agradable comida, además del placer de ver reunidos a nuestros queridos amigos.-sonríe ella, Serena la mira furiosa, odiaba saberla tan hipócrita y odiaba tener que ser cómplice de esa hipocresía.-como todos saben, desde hace más de seis meses, tanto el Consorcio Yamada como "Galactic Enterprises" tienen una nueva socia mayoritaria, la Señorita Reiko Hasegawa, quien haciendo gala de su benevolencia ha salvado a nuestras respectivas empresas de la bancarrota y no conforme con eso ha dado muestras de amistad hacia nosotros reduciendo los intereses del adeudo a lo mínimo protegiendo con ello nuestros capitales.-explica Yamada en quien se nota el esfuerzo que hablar bien de su socia representaba.

-Todo eso lo sabemos de sobra señora Yamada.-habla Darien.-Pero no creemos que nos haya hecho venir solo para alabar a la señorita Hasegawa.

-Tiene razón joven Chiba, no es solo para eso, nuestra salvadora viene a Japón.-lanza al fin la información Yamada.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?-cuestiona Nataku a su hermana relacionando aquel nombre con la imagen de la mujer del periódico que tanto lo inquietó.

-Reiko Hasegawa, es hija de un multimillonario japonés pero toda su vida ha residido en Alemania, está en el negocio de los autos a gran escala desde hace años, tiene un equipo profesional de carreras y actualmente ella maneja la fortuna de su Padre por medio de una sociedad comercial llamada "Grupo Camelot"-explica Chikane Yamada, Nataku y Serena se miran uno a otro por encima de la mesa de la cena con gesto elocuente.

-Interesante señora Yamada, al parecer el nuevo accionista que consiguió para salvar su empresa sabe del negocio.-opina Darien sujetando la mano de su esposa al verla nerviosa, Serena le sonríe y se calma un poco.

-Y esa mujer… ¿Vendrá a Tokio?. -cuestiona Serena abrazando a la pequeña rubia que está sentada en una silla de bebé a su lado, al parecer el nombre de la nueva accionista había causado en ella la misma impresión que en Nataku.

-Así es querida, en una semana, la señorita Hasegawa llega a Tokio para ocuparse personalmente de las acciones que ha adquirido. -sentencia Chikane. -supongo que puedo esperar de todos Ustedes un recibimiento cortés para la mujer que de ahora en adelante es dueña de la mitad de nuestro capital.-todos se miran desconcertados.

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar de negocios a la hora de comer?. -insiste la bella mujer pelirroja al lado de Nataku. -es de mal gusto… hablemos mejor de nuestra boda… ¿Quieres querido?. -dice ella tomando del brazo al joven de cabello plata y comienza una detallada explicación sobre el tipo de adornos que había elegido para centros de mesa explicando el simbolismo que tienen los alcatraces para los recién casados, pero nadie la escucha.

Yamada sigue sumida en sus pensamientos luchando contra el recelo que le inspira la llegada de esa mujer a sus vidas. Serena, aunque parece absorta en atender a Serenity no puede evitar sentir el agujero en su estómago al recordar que en una semana se verá de frente con la mujer que según las revistas sostenía un tórrido romance con su Owen, sabía que no debía tenerle celos, que era impropio, pero no podía evitarlo… Darien al lado de Serena, aunque comía el pudín que el mayordomo de Yamada le sirvió, miraba de soslayo a su esposa tratando de captar el mínimo gesto de desagrado ante la mención de la señorita Hasegawa, temeroso de que le recordara al "maldito actor". Y Finalmente Nataku, a pesar de que su actitud parecía de total atención a su futura esposa, en su mente resonaba aquel nombre que tanto lo inquietaba con eco misterios, lejano y… extrañamente familiar… Reiko Hasegawa… y algo dentro de su corazón dolía mucho sin que el chico comprendiera bien porqué.

(enlace a youtube para música del regreso de Rei: /watch?v=Mf3SxTfLmh0&feature=related )

**Aeropuerto Narita, Tokio Japón, 19 de Octubre.**

En el área de llegadas internacionales del concurrido aeropuerto japonés, el guardia aduanal revisa el pasaporte de la hermosa mujer que enfundada en un abrigo negro espera a que las formalidades del registro terminen. En verdad al guardia le intriga que una mujer de evidentes rasgos japoneses y tan bellos tenga un pasaporte de registro en Alemania, relee una vez más el nombre: Hasegawa Reiko.

-¿Usted es alemana?. -no puede evitar cuestionar el guardia.

-Nací en Hamburgo, mi Padre es de ascendencia japonesa, por eso conservamos el apellido, pero toda nuestra vida hemos vivido en Alemania.-responde ella con un fluido japonés que intriga mucho más al guardia quien lanza otra pregunta.

-¿Motivos de su viaje? Diversión, Negocios…

-Venganza.-responde ella.

-¿Perdone?. -pregunta el hombre de la aduana, una sonrisa irónica de ella.

-Disculpe, quise decir, negocios. -se corrige a sí misma. -¿Hay algún problema con mi registro agente?. -pregunta ella con una encantadora sonrisa que deja embobado al hombre.

-No, ninguno señorita, bienvenida a Japón, disfrute su estancia.-sonrojado el hombre sella el documento y lo alarga a la bella viajera que lo obsequia con otra sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo que la disfrutaré. -reitera ella tomando el pasaporte y pasando por las puertas con sensores de metal, llegando después a la sala en que recoge su única maleta junto con los demás pasajeros, y con paso seguro camina hacia afuera, las personas que aguardan a sus familiares o amigos se apretujan en la sala de recepción, y la mujer clava sus pupilas moradas en torno hasta que descubre al anciano de frac y se acerca a él.

-Señorita Hasegawa, casi no la reconocía con ese cabello castaño rizado ¿Está probando el uso e pelucas?. -cuestiona el mayordomo tomando la maleta.

-Fue una sugerencia de Karasuma, es experta en disfraces, y me pareció correcto, al menos mientras me oculto bajo este nombre y antes del día 22, no debo despertar sospechas. –Explica ella caminando junto con el mayordomo hacia la salida del aeropuerto.-¿Todo el orden Yuuto?.

-Todo en orden señorita, la mansión Nijó amueblada y lista para ser habitada, con el garaje que ordenó instalado en ella, al señor Artemis le ha gustado como la decoré y él mismo desde que llegó hace una semana se ocupa de acondicionar el garaje, sabe que es su gran pasión y las señoritas Müller cooperan gustosas, le han encontrado le encanto a la vida en Japón.

-Me alegra, Dietr, Sepphir, Owen y Carlos llegan hasta mañana, viajan con el equipo, yo iba a venir con ellos pero no me pude resistir a adelantarme.-termina ella. -¿Y mi auto?

-Llegó ayer, recién desempacado de los talleres de la Bugatti Veyron en Molsheim. El señor De Viscaya dijo por teléfono que espera que la señorita no vuelva a meterse en la clase de problemas que destrozan así al "Guinevere" y también dijo que le han instalado algunas sorpresas cortesía de Bugatti.-termina el mayordomo, al fin han salido del aeropuerto y delante de ellos se encuentra en automóvil blanco, flamante y hermoso, como la primer vez, con los escudos de la "World League" a sus lados y en el capo. Rei se acerca y lo toca con su mano.

-Bienvenido de vuelta amigo.-le explica, luego sus ojos morados se clavan en el horizonte delante de ella y respira con fuerza llenando sus pulmones de aire mientras Yuuto guarda la maleta en la cajuela.-al fin estoy en Tokio, Serena, Yamada… Nataku… -dice ella los tres nombres que más le dolían.-al fin, el fénix ha regresado…

**NOTAS FINALES: No hay mucho que decir más que MISION CUMPLIDA, Reclutamientos terminados y después de dos años, el Fénix resurge de sus cenizas, ahora como dice el poema del inicio, ¡TODO ESTA DICHO! Y lo mejor está por venir, ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo!.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**

**P.D. Dedico este capítulo a mi querido Onii san y a Ximena, Alex siento la demora pero ojala estés contento, habría querido poner más cosas, pero me salía del tema…jajaja…te adoro Onii san ya lo sabes. Xime amiga, igual a ti, feliz cumple atrasado, si el fic fuera solo de FOUR LADIES otra cosa sería, pero tengo espacios limitados así que te debo la historia de Freyja y Dietr, pero seguro te la hago…TQM igual a Martis y a mi Amix, ya lo saben ¡Larga vida a Four Ladies!.**


	28. Chapter 27: En la Tierra y en el Cielo

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap.27**

**En la Tierra y en el Cielo**

(Música en Youtube para este capítulo: /watch?v=xHWI6IOpMyY )

El joven de cabello plateado se agita en un sueño pesado y difícil entre las sábanas de su cama, su rostro sudoroso y contraído demuestra que sea lo que sea que está viendo en sueños lo perturba y agita demasiado, a lo lejos, el sonido de la manija de la puerta al ser abierta se escucha en la oscura habitación, la luz del pasillo revela entonces una silueta femenina que se perfila en las sombras, luego la mujer lentamente cierra la puerta tras de sí, un viento que entra intensamente por las ventanas semi abiertas del cuarto mueve su cabello largo y un rayo de luna da sobre su rostro revelando sus ojos de un extraño tono púrpura intenso, lentamente avanza hacia la cama en que el hombre dormido sigue moviéndose agitado por el pesado sueño. La mujer se detiene delante y se sienta en el borde de la cama, lentamente alarga su mano hacia el rostro atractivo y varonil del joven y lo acaricia levemente, ese solo contacto basta para que de improviso los ojos dorados de él se abran de golpe y se claven en esas otras dos pupilas púrpuras que lo miran con ternura.

-Fénix…-son las palabras que escapan de labios de él en cuanto la reconoce y aprisiona la muñeca de su mano con la suya levantándose de golpe y encarándose con ella.

_On earth as in heaven  
We will be strong together  
On earth as in heaven  
We will be untehered  
No martyr can ever  
Divide our beating hearts_

Nataku observa el rostro amado de su esposa detenidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, lentamente acerca su otra mano al rostro de ella y la acaricia incrédulo de que pueda sentir de verdad la piel tersa de su mejilla, ella sonríe y pone su mano sobre la de él.

-Fénix, dime que es real, dime por favor que no estoy soñando otra vez.-suplica el joven, Rei sonríe y por toda respuesta se acerca a él y sujetando su rostro entre sus manos lo besa, luego se separa.

-¿Eso te parece un sueño?.-le pregunta acariciando su barbilla, él sonríe.

_On earth as in heaven  
Your beauty, forever  
The sunrise inside me  
Calls out to you in mourning..._

-Mi Fénix, no sabes cómo desee verte de nuevo, sentirte, olerte…-añade él emocionado acariciando su cabello negro.

-Ahora estoy aquí Nataku, a tu lado, y no me iré jamás.-promete ella.

-Si esto es un sueño…no quiero despertar jamás.-confiesa él y envolviendo rápidamente sus brazos en la cintura de la mujer que por tanto tiempo añoró volver a sentir, la obliga a aplastar su cuerpo contra su pecho desnudo, ambos se miran intensamente, estudiando sus rostros por un momento, como analizando cuanto habían cambiado estos dos años, pero después, cediendo a los impulsos de su corazón, se funden en una furiosa tormenta de besos, besos intensos y cargados de pasión. Nataku acaba por lanzar a Rei contra la cama en que la guerra de besos apasionados sigue mientras él baja sus manos hasta las piernas de ella subiendo lentamente le falda de su vaporoso vestido blanco, ella gime un poco al sentir las manos posesivas de Nataku marcando de nuevo aquel camino reservado únicamente para él mientras el chico besa su cuello lentamente.

_How I hold on,  
Free from ever  
Feeling your life  
Touch me from heaven…_

El sonido insistente del teléfono despierta a Nataku de golpe, se incorpora violentamente en la cama y mira su habitación en la cual los rayos del sol matutino entran por la ventana iluminándolo todo, es como si de golpe hubiera regresado de una realidad muy diferente y esta no le gustara nada, instintivamente lleva sus manos a sus labios y los toca, cierra los ojos y aún puede sentir el amado sabor de ella, su olor, su suave piel, el sonido de su voz, pero todo ha sido un sueño, uno más de esas malditos sueños que eran sus únicos momentos felices, porque solo en sueños podía tenerla de nuevo, una lágrima traicionera corre por su rostro cuando toma el aparato que no deja de sonar y contesta violentamente.

-¡Si!.-furioso.

-_¿Nataku?..Amor soy Kakyuu, te recuerdo que quedaste de venir por mí a casa de tu hermana para ir a probar el menú de la boda, a las diez, ¿recuerdas?_

-Claro, discúlpame, he tenido una noche…pesada. No quise responderte así.

-_No te preocupes querido, entiendo, solo espero que estés bien y que no te encuentres enfermo, ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte? Puedo decirle a Onoshi que me lleve así no te fatigas conduciendo._

-Está bien así Kakyuu no te molestes, llegaré en media hora, nos vemos.

-_Nataku, te amo.-_ansiosa la voz.

-Y yo.-son las últimas palabras de él.-nos vemos.

Nataku deja el teléfono sobre la mesa al lado de la cama y se levanta, camina como autómata hacia el baño, quitándose la ropa entra en la ducha y abre el chorro de agua fría que cae sobre sus músculos tensionados, necesita calmarse, necesita despertar, por más doloroso que sea enfrentarse de nuevo a esta horrible realidad sin "ELLA". Luego de asearse sale del baño secando su cabello con una toalla, solo lleva el pantalón de su pijama y camina hasta salir de la habitación, afuera está su piano cerrado, no lo ha abierto desde que todo aquel apartamento se quemó, aún no sabe cómo logró salvarse el piano.

Caminando hasta la cómoda junto a la chimenea saca de uno de los cajones una fotografía en que el rostro sonriente de Rei Hino aparece en una toma espontánea bajando de las escaleras de la empresa en toda su belleza natural y salvaje capturado por su cámara. Hikari y Kaori le dijeron que rescataron solo esa fotografía el día en que él desesperado quemó el apartamento. Nunca la había sacado otra vez del cajón, primero por miedo a sí mismo y al dolor de verla, y después por respeto a Kakyuu, aunque su novia jamás se había quejado de la forma como él veneraba el recuerdo de Rei, él sabía que no era correcto tener ese tipo de demostraciones con ella y reservaba estos momentos a solas para sumirse en la contemplación de aquel rostro amado, acariciando el pedazo de papel.

-Fénix, a veces es tan duro despertar.-comenta melancólico mirando al fotografía.-creo que me está afectando la cercanía de tu aniversario…pero yo…simplemente no te puedo olvidar, daría todo por tenerte otra vez a mi lado.-acaba amoroso dejando la fotografía sobre la chimenea.

_On earth as in heaven,  
my soul needs you  
but can your heart answer  
Afraid you'd be part to  
Consent to seal our kingdom..._

El joven de cabello plateado se dispone a regresar a su habitación, cuando un violento aire entra de golpe por la ventana de la sala abriéndola y azotando los cristales, el viento derriba impetuosamente el marco con la fotografía de Rei y lo estrella en el suelo, Nataku corre a levantarlo, pero entonces el aire lleva a su nariz un leve aroma, casi imperceptible para otro pero no para él, ese perfume entra por sus poros y enciende en él recuerdos y ansiedades dormidas por el dolor, impulsivamente corre hacia la ventana y apartando las cortinas de tela mira hacia abajo, por la calle solo se escucha el rechinar de un motor y un automóvil blanco se pierde a toda velocidad por el camino dejando tras de sí una estela de humo. Nataku se queda absorto mirando el humo del auto y cuestionándose porqué olió su perfume y sintió tan cerca su presencia, después sacude violentamente la cabeza y se sujeta la frente.

-Debo estar a dos pasos de la locura…eso es…imposible…-murmura como para convencerse de que lo que dice es cierto y a paso lento entra en su apartamento cerrando las ventanas.

_How I hold on,  
Free from ever  
Seeing your light  
Touched you, so loved you..._

**Templo Hikawa, media hora después.**

La mujer de cabello rojizo vestida con elegante traje de vestir morado sube lentamente los escalones de piedra que anteceden la entrada al santuario shintoista, se detiene delante del Torii mirando las estatuas de los dos "koma-inu" protectores del templo y se retira los lentes dejando que su mirada color amatista vague por los alrededores, una sonrisa se pinta en su rostro.

-Hay cosas que simplemente no cambian.-dice la mujer y entra por la explanada de aquel lugar hasta donde una jovencita de unos quince años con la chihaya rojo con blanco que le recuerda sus tiempos de aprendiz de miko conduce a un grupo de turistas por los alrededores de Hikawa mostrándoles las pagodas que formaban el conjunto mientras los hombres y mujeres rubios y altos toman fotografías en medio de exclamaciones en inglés, ella sonríe pensando que este tiempo el abuelo debió contratar a alguna chica para que le ayudase en las labores del templo.

La mujer de cabello rojizo pasa de largo junto al grupo de turistas y se acerca al "Heiden" o altar principal del cual pende una tira de tela roja y blanco de una campana, con reverencia saca de entre sus ropas un cuadro de madera con una oración pintada en elegante caligrafía la cual cuelga del santuario y tocando la campana aplaude dos veces con los ojos cerrados.

-Gran Kami, he regresado, ilumina mi camino y deja que mi karma, sea cual sea, se cumpla.-dice la chica.

Dentro del recinto sagrado, en la sala de meditaciones, Kondo Saburo sentado en el tapete frente a la flama sagrada y con las manos juntas con el dedo meñique y el anular unidos, sus ojos cerrados y su actitud de total meditación oraba, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que las llamas crecieron de forma descomunal, el fuego llegó hasta la yukata azul con blanco del sacerdote quemando la punta de las mangas.

-¡Akuryo Taysán!.-lanza este el kanji con el mandala para que el fuego se calme, pero este en lugar de ceder con el hechizo se hace mucho más grande inundando toda la sala, en medio del fuego aparece la sombra oscura de un fénix que le da a Kondo idea de lo que se trata, sus sueños, sus predicciones, las visiones de algo desastroso, el no sentir el alma de Rei, los miedos de Serena, y ahora, al fin ha logrado disociar el aura terrible de la flama con otra que presiente afuera y conoce muy bien, entonces el anciano abre las puertas corredizas de la sala de meditación y corre por la explanada, empujando en su carrera a algunos turistas y llegando hasta el Heiden del templo, allí aún se siente la calidez del aura fogosa de su nieta, desesperado el sacerdote mira en torno y descubre la madera con la oración y la palabra "SEIGI" (Justicia) y la campana aún sonando levemente, los ojos de Kondo Saburo siguen el rastro en el aire de aquella aura y corre hacia la escalinata, abajo solo puede ver un automóvil blanco que rechinando las llantas se aleja por la calle. Los penetrantes ojos del sacerdote se pierden en el horizonte siguiendo aquel automóvil blanco.

-Kondo sama.-lo llama a la realidad la chica de chihaya.-¿Se encuentra bien?. Los turistas quieren una oración antes de irse.

-Si Sayuri, estoy bien, regresemos.-asiente este caminando junto con la chica hacia el templo.

Rei conduce el "Guinevere" por las calles de la ciudad, cuando su teléfono suena con insistencia.

-¿Si?

-_Reiko hija, ¿Tardarás mucho? Petzite y las chicas quieren consultarte algo sobre la llegada de Dietr y los demás, además Yuuto está muy emocionado con eso de la fiesta y las invitaciones que llegarán hoy y desea saber cómo deseas que sean repartidas._

-Entiendo Padre, solo dos paradas más, aún debo visitar dos lugares y regreso, quizá cerca de las once.

-_Tómate el tiempo que desees querida, lo que me pediste está listo, justo a las diez treinta en el parque frente a las oficinas, Karmesite se mostró encantada de conducir ese Mazda. Solo ten cuidado de no mostrarte que tu regreso oficial es hasta mañana_.

-No te preocupes Padre, lo sé, no correré ningún riesgo, nos vemos en casa.-termina ella colgando el teléfono y enfila su auto hacia el centro de Tokio.

**Centro Comercial, Ikeburo, Tokio.**

Serena Tsukino avanza por en medio de las concurridas calles de la ciudad seguida de Luna, quien lleva unas bolsas y empujando el carrito de bebé en que la pequeña Serenity mira todo lo que hay a su alrededor con sus grandes ojos azul cielo y de vez en cuando sonríe o aplaude.

-Luna, entraremos en esta tienda, quiero comprar un florero para el arreglo de la sala.-pide ella y las dos mujeres entran en el establecimiento, abstraídas en su charla sin notar que tras ellas camina otra mujer de cabello rojizo que las sigue de lejos entrando en la misma tienda, mirando tras los lentes de sol a la chica rubia de cabello largo pero más que todo a la pequeña bebé, escucha como Serena ríe con fuerza ante un comentario de Luna.

-Sigues igual Sere…nadie creería al verte que alguien tan dulce y tierna sea capaz de tanta cobardía.-con dolor la mujer de lentes oscuros, Serena y Luna caminan hacia la zona en que hay varios objetos de vidrio y dejan el carro de la niña al inicio del pasillo, Rei permanece alejada de ellas porque Luna no se aparta de la carreola, pero en un momento Serena la llama para pedirle opinión sobre un florero. En cuanto el ama de llaves se aleja, Rei sonríe y camina hacia el carro de bebé, al llegar se hinca a su lado, la pequeña rubia la mira y comienza a balbucear.

-¿Cómo estás bebita? Te pareces mucho a tu madre, muchísimo.-le dice Rei quitándose los lentes oscuros y mirando con infinita ternura a la niña, los ojos de la joven pelirroja se centran en el colgante color rojo del cuello de la niña y rápidamente reconoce el arete de rubí que ella usaba. La bebé sonriente le alarga las manos, Rei siente el deseo de abrazarla, pero se contiene, a unos pasos de ella se escuchan las voces de Serena y Luna, sabe que no puede arriesgarse demasiado, así que se limita a alargar la mano y la pequeña sujeta uno de los dedos de Rei con fuerza con su manita, al momento una descarga de energía la recorre y la agradable aura de la niña la inunda, de pronto Serenity calla y sus ojos azules se clavan en los morados de la chica delante de ella, es una sensación tan intensa y tan grande que asusta a la misma Rei quien suelta la mano de la pequeña y se hace atrás, la niña rubia le sigue alargando las manos y entonces las voces de Serena y Luna se hacen más intensas, Rei apenas tiene tiempo de esconderse en el pasillo lateral y en cuanto se ha perdido de vista la pequeña estalla en llanto.

-Serenity pequeña, qué te pasa.-angustiada Serena toma en brazos a su hijita levitándola del carro de bebé y cargándola, la mira y revisa pensando que puede tener algún malestar mientras Luna con dos floreros de vidrio azul se acerca.

-¿Qué tiene Tsukiko?.-asustada la buena señora.

-No lo sé Luna, no tiene nada aparentemente, quizá sea solo sueño.-pero Serena observa como la niña extiende las manos hacia el pasillo lateral de la tienda llorando con fuerza, sus ojos azules se clavan en esa dirección y lentamente se acerca.-¿Es eso? ¿Quieres eso?.-pregunta Serena y camina con la bebé en brazos hacia allí, Rei asustada solo alcanza a ponerse de nuevo los anteojos negros, escucha los pasos de Serena y el llanto de la niña acercándose y toma una decisión…

La mujer pelirroja vestida con lentes oscuros sale a paso apresurado de aquel pasillo y al pasar roza levemente el hombro de Serena antes de que ella tome las flores de plástico que pensaba que deseaba su hijita.

-Gomen…-se excusa con voz ronca la desconocida, y luego de pierde entre la gente de la tienda, Serena gira la vista y sigue mirando a aquella mujer que ha chocado con ella, una descarga de energía cálida y un leve olor en el ambiente a canela y fresas que le recuerda mucho a…

-Señora Serena, creo que debemos irnos, la niña no se ve muy bien.-comenta Luna sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos.

-Tienes razón. Es mejor irnos.-comenta ella igual de impresionada que su hijita, quien sigue llorando con los brazos extendidos y acunándola para que se calme se dirige a la caja.

**Oficinas del Consorcio Yamada.**

La puerta del elevador se abre y Chikane Yamada sale de este hablando por teléfono, seguida de Alluminum, quien carga el portafolios negro.

-Entonces el contrato es un hecho…menos mal Nyanko, quiero que en cuanto tu avión llegue vengas directo a la oficina, necesito tenerlo entre mis manos para saber que es real. Te espero.-cuelga la mujer y camina por los pasillos hasta su oficina.

-¿Algún pendiente?.-pregunta a su secretaria.

-Ninguno, los informes de todas las áreas y su correspondencia están listos sobre su escritorio señora.

-Gracias Himeko, que nadie nos moleste, revisaremos los informes.-comenta la mujer de ojos rojizos entrando en la oficina seguida de su asistente, Yamada se sienta en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio y comienza a mirar los sobres de su correspondencia mientras Alluminum saca la computadora portátil del portafolio y la enciende.

-Tomará algo de tiempo revisar los informes de cada departamento señora.-comenta ella.-no sé si podamos tenerlos antes de mañana.

-No es si podemos, es que debemos tenerlos antes de mañana. La señorita Hasegawa llega a las doce. ¿Sabes Aya? Quiero hacerle un regalo, pero no quiero que sea algo ordinario, ella no es alguien ordinario, la hija de un multimillonario debe tenerlo todo, así que necesito que pienses qué podemos obsequiarle que le demuestre que estamos de su lado y a su disposición.

-Es difícil. Pero quizá ya que ella se muestra tan proclive a todo lo japonés debido a su Padre, algo tradicional, un kimono o un abanico…o tal vez…una katana.

-Una katana.-murmura Chikane.-me gusta la idea, una katana tradicional con funda artística, quiero que te encargues de todo sin importar el costo y que elijas una hermosa decoración.-instruye Yamada a su asalariada.

-Despreocúpese, conozco a alguien, un ex cliente de mi tío, que puede conseguirnos katanas de Okinawa de la mejor clase con funda y base decorada a mano en poco tiempo.-explica Aya.

-Perfecto. Encárgate.-corta Yamada y sigue mirando los sobres mientras Alluminum comienza a revisar los informes. Casi todas sus cartas son propaganda comercial, dos estados de cuenta y una invitación a una inauguración, sin embargo debajo de todo ello destaca un sobre amarillo el cual llama de inmediato su atención, mucho más cuando no tiene remitente. Intrigada abre el sobre y saca su contenido, pero sus ojos rojizos se clavan con intensidad en las fotografías de ella misma en diferentes posiciones y momentos del día que la misteriosa cámara ha tomado. Las primeras son de días anteriores cuando salía de oficinas de gobierno, desayunando con inversionistas, llegando o saliendo de la empresa, en un café del centro con Nataku y Kakyuu. Su rostro se torna lívido cuando detrás de esas fotografías destaca una hoja en la cual con letras recortadas del periódico se lee el siguiente mensaje:

"_Es tu momento Chikane Yamada, espere dos años por ti, pero ahora he regresado. Te arrebataré todo lo que amas igual que hiciste conmigo, mira por la ventana de tu oficina" _

La mano en que Yamada sostiene la horrible misiva tiembla con el mismo temblor frío que ella siente, aquel mensaje era exactamente igual al que ella utilizó para amenazar hace tres años a Serenity Tsukino, la misma táctica: las fotografías, el mensaje, la amenaza. Respirando agitadamente se levanta de la silla y camina con paso vacilante hacia la ventana, recorre las persianas y mira abajo. En el parque frente a su empresa, un Mazda RX7 con un fénix negro pintado en el capo está estacionado, una mujer con traje y casco rojo alza la mano justo cuando la ventana del piso más alto del edificio se abre. Chikane Yamada aterrada abre de golpe la ventana, la mujer del traje rojo sube al Mazda y este arranca por la calle, con los ojos rojizos desorbitados por la sorpresa crispa de ira sus puños.

-¡Imposible!.-espeta con una mezcla de terror e ira, entonces siente que el aire le falta y todo le da vueltas.

-¡Señora!.-grita Aya al verla desplomarse junto a la ventana y corre en su auxilio-¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡La señora Yamada se ha desmayado!.-grita Alluminum mientras la secretaria entra aterrada en la oficina.

En el parque frente al "Consorcio Yamada" la mujer de cabello rojizo que está sentada en una banca tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción. De entre sus ropas saca un teléfono móvil en el cual mara un número pregrabado.

-¿Karmesite? Soy yo, bien hecho.

-_Cuando guste Reiko sama, si se trata de asustar a alguien y de hacerlo usando un auto no dude en llamarme. Además me gusta conducir en las calles de Tokio_.

-Ahora ve a casa y oculta el auto, esa mujer es capaz de seguirte.

-_¿A mí? ¿En un RX7?. No lo creo_.-con fatuidad la chica.

-Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos en casa.-cuelga Rei, mientras lentamente se levanta de la banca y camina a una calle lateral al parque en que el Bugatti blanco la espera. Antes de subir mira de nuevo a la abierta ventana del piso superior de aquel edificio.-Esa fue por ti Tía Serenity.-dice aplaudiendo dos veces y mirando al cielo. Después sube a su auto y encendiendo el motor conduce alejándose de allí.

**Mansión Yamada.**

Nataku llega a casa de su hermana y bajando del "Tiger" corre apresurado adentro, ha recibido la llamada de Alluminum diciéndole que Chikane se desmayó en la oficina y que la han llevado a su casa. Angustiado entra en la elegante residencia y cruza la sala hasta las escaleras pero las voces que vienen del estudio lo detienen.

En ese momento la puerta del estudio se abre y aparece Chikane Yamada caminando por su propio pie, algo pálida y ojerosa pero siendo la misma mujer fuerte que era siempre. Tras ella sale Alluminum y una de las mucamas de la casa con el labio reventado y algo de sangre seca manchando su mandil blanco de uniforme.

-Señorita Komachi, aún podemos llegar a un arreglo.-suplica la asistente.

-Lo lamento Aya san, señora Yamada, no es nada en contra de Usted ni del joven Nataku, saben que siempre he trabajado aquí con gusto, pero lo que me hizo la señorita Hino no se quedará sin castigo.-acusa la mucama.

-Emi, si denuncias esa agresión a las autoridades no solo la dañas a ella sino a nosotros también.-angustiada Chikane sujetando de los hombros a la joven.-¿No podríamos arreglarlo de alguna otra forma? ¿Cuánto quieres por olvidarte de todo?.-ofrece esta.

-Lo lamento señor Yamada pero mi dignidad no está en venta. Denunciaré no por sacarle dinero a Usted sino por el gusto que me dará ver a esa bruja pelirroja pagando por sus altanerías. Esta no ha sido la primer vez que trata así a gente del servicio, pregunte a Shinohara o a Matsuma si no me cree.-acusa la chica y luego se dirige a la salida.

-¡Aya qué diablos esperas! ¡Síguela y convéncela!.-apremia Yamada mientras su asalariada corre tras la chica, entonces Chikane se desploma en el sofá con las manos en la frente. Nataku baja de las escaleras en que ha presenciado todo y llegando a la sala se sienta al lado de su hermana.

-Chikane, ¿Estás bien? Me dieron que te habías desmayado en la oficina ¿Qué pasa?.-preocupado él.

-Solo…es estrés, nada grave, resultado de las desveladas por preparar los informes para la señorita Hasegawa y además otras complicaciones sin importancia.-se excusa ella sin atreverse a confesarle a Nataku la verdad sobre el origen de sus miedos.

-No debes fatigarte de ese modo hermana, debes tener reposo y descansar.-preocupado el joven.

-¿Descansar? Sabes que Mañana llega la señorita Hasegawa.-informa ella y Nataku siente otra vez ese agujero en el estómago que sentía cada vez que oía nombrar a la misteriosa inversionista.-y no es solo el trabajo de la empresa, si viste lo que pasó con Emi sabrás el porqué de mi estado mental.-comenta ella.

-¿Kakyuu?.-inquiere Nataku.-¿Qué pasó con ella?-su hermana se levanta y camina a la mesa al lado del sillón en que tomando la licorera sirve una copa de vino y la bebe de golpe.

-Tu querida prometida estaba aquí desde temprano aunque ni tu ni yo habíamos llegado y al parecer pidió un té helado a Emi, ella se lo trajo y por accidente derramó este sobre la ropa de Kakyuu. Eso no fue lo peor, sino que tu novia, presa de un furor horrible le reclamó a la chica de forma tan grosera que la asustó. Emi se disculpó y le dijo que le lavaría la blusa o en todo caso se la pagaría y según cuenta Tehanashi que lo vio todo, Kakyuu le dijo que ni en dos vidas de trabajo de criada podría pagar una blusa como esa, se exaltó tanto que no la podían contener y finalmente…le dio una bofetada a Emi y le lanzó un jarrón.-Nataku seriamente escucha aquello con el ceño fruncido.-afortunadamente el jarrón no golpeó a Emi pero la bofetada fue muy dura. Tehanashi y el chofer la sacaron de la casa para evitar que dañara más a la chica y afuera entró en una crisis horrible de furia y terminó desmayada. La llevaron a su casa.-cortante Chikane y se sirve otro trago.

-No sabía que Kakyuu fuera capaz de tanto.-son las únicas palabras de Nataku.

-Ni yo, Kaolinet jamás me dijo que ella tuviera desordenes mentales. ¿Tú lo sabías?.

-Su madre me dijo cuando comenzamos nuestra relación que ella había tenido una relación anterior muy difícil y que para salir de esa depresión necesitó ayuda psicológica porque quedó muy lastimada, es todo, jamás supe en que consistió esa ayuda ni tampoco a qué grado le afectó. La señora Hino me dijo que desde que Kakyuu está conmigo ha estado muy tranquila y no ha recaído. -informa Nataku pero no le dice a su hermana nada sobre la promesa que le hizo a Keitaro Hino de no lastimarla y de ayudarla a superar sus dificultades.

-Solo te diré algo hermano. Sabes que Kakyuu Hino siempre me ha sido simpática y que soy de las primeras en defender la relación que tiene contigo, sin embargo lo que ha hecho es intolerable. Y no lo digo solo por el hecho de haber herido a Emi sino porque ella quiere denunciarla. ¿Imaginas el escándalo? La hija del gobernador de Tokio acusada de agresión. En cuanto ella afecta el buen nombre de la familia Yamada me molesta, he luchado y hecho cosas inimaginables por preservar el honor de nuestra familia.-reitera la mujer de cabello dorado sin especificarle a Nataku a qué extremos había llegado por preservar dicho "HONOR".-y no estoy dispuesta a que nadie manche nuestra reputación así que te pido que hables con Kakyuu y con sus Padres. Si esto pasa ahora no quiero imaginar qué será cuando estén ya casados.

-Trataré de hacerlo te lo prometo. Déjalo en mis manos-serio Nataku y levantándose del sillón abraza a su hermana.- Me asusté mucho cuando me dijeron que te desmayaste, no quiero que nada malo te pase.-sincero el chico, y entonces la mujer terrible e implacable que era Chikane Yamada se deshace delante del único ser sobre el universo capaz de conmoverla y corresponde al abrazo.

-Eres lo único que vale la pena de todo esto Nataku. Desde que eras un pequeño bebé y nos quedamos solos en el mundo supe que tenía que hacer todo por ti.-comenta ella acariciando la mejilla del joven de cabello plateado.-¿te quedas a desayunar?.

-No puedo. Iré a "Villa Hino" a ver qué pasó con Kakyuu pero regreso para comer.-termina el chico besando la mejilla de su hermana y saliendo de la mansión. Chikane se desploma otra vez en el sillón. Su mente inquieta viaja desde todas esas horribles señales que la han estado persiguiendo estos últimos días, hasta la inminente llegada de la horrible mujer que venía a arrebatarle el poderío en su empresa y ahora a la posible demanda en contra de Kakyuu que le reventaba de rabia. Si alguna vez pensó que con la muerte de Rei Hino desaparecerían sus fantasmas estaba muy equivocada, y algo en la aguda intuición de Chikane Yamada le decía que aquella cadena de desgracias solo había comenzado.

**Castillo Nijó.**

El Bugatti blanco se detiene a las afueras de las rejas eléctricas que guardan el acceso a la elegante mansión de pagodas rojizas. Los sensores perciben su llegada y se abren. El auto blanco atraviesa la explanada principal sembrada de cerezos y se detiene. La chica de cabello rojizo baja del auto y atraviesa el puente bajo el que corre un arroyo en el hermoso jardín japonés bajo el que pasan nadando unos peces dorados hasta llegar a la gran escalinata que antecede al castillo. Al llegar saca una llave de su bolso y abre por sí misma la puerta de acceso al magnífico y lujoso recibidor decorado al más tradicional estilo japonés.

Hombres y mujeres vestidos con trajes de servicio vienen y van limpiando y disponiendo todo en torno movidos en una agitación constante bajo el mando del anciano de cabello canoso y monóculo vestido de frac que ordena aquel movimiento.

-¡Satoshi lleven esos floreros a la sala para que los arreglos estén a punto!.-grita Yuuto mientras Rei esquiva a su paso a dos chicos que llevan cargando una escalera para limpiar el candelabro que pende del techo del castillo.

-Parece que todo marcha bien Yuuto.-dice ella llegando a su lado.

-Como maquinaria de reloj señorita, vuestro Padre me lo dijo, "Yuuto, tú te encargas de la fiesta y las chicas y yo del garaje" solo cumplo órdenes-añade el mayordomo tomando un block en sus manos y ofreciendo su brazo a Rei la conduce al estudio en donde entran y cierran la puerta. Una vez solos Rei se retira la peluca pelirroja y la cascada de cabello negro que ahora le llega hasta debajo de los hombros cae por su espalda.

-Se ve hermosa también de cabello rojo señorita. Debía usar pelucas con mayor frecuencia.-es el comentario del mayordomo.

-Son algo incómodas. Confieso que solo las uso para protección.-reitera Rei y luego mira dentro del estudio y sonríe -¿Conseguiste las máscaras?.-cuestiona emocionada.

Dentro de la biblioteca de la mansión se encuentran muchas cajas de cartón de color blanco con un moño plateado y una tarjeta en cada una. Yuuto se acerca y abre delicadamente una de las cajas extrayendo una máscara veneciana mitad blanca y mitad negra.

-Le dije que para mí no había imposibles señorita. Aquí las tiene, todas las máscaras con los diseños que encargó empaquetadas y con los datos de quien las debe recibir. Esta misma tarde me complaceré mucho en entregarlas en persona junto con las invitaciones.-divertido el anciano se pone sobre su rostro la máscara.

-Gracias por la ayuda Yuuto.-reitera Rei.

-No las de señorita, es parte de mi trabajo servirlos a Usted y su Padre en todo. Además si le confieso algo hace años que no me divertía tanto como ahora. Esto de planear su "Venganza" me está resultando sumamente divertido. Me alegra que accediera a mi petición de la fiesta de máscaras, siempre insté al señor Hasegawa a que hiciésemos una en Hamburgo pero jamás accedió, ahora me siento realizado.-sonriente el anciano.

-Nunca creí ver esto Yuuto, te estás portando como niño con juguete nuevo.-resuena la voz masculina grave al fondo y la silla junto al escritorio gira mostrando al hombre de cabello blanco que lee algunos libros sobre la mesa.

-Padre, no sabía que estabas aquí.-dice Rei y se acerca a Artemis dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Me aislé un poco de la revolución de los preparativos de tu fiesta para tener calma de leer.-explica el hombre del bastón. Rei se sienta en el escritorio y suspira hondo mientras Artemis la toma de las manos y la mira detenidamente.-Ese suspiro es nuevo…dime…¿Tiene que ver con tu primera incursión como Reiko Hasegawa entre tus conocidos de Tokio?.-pregunta el millonario sujetando la barbilla de su hija. Yuuto se acerca y ofrece dos copas con licor que Rei rechaza y Artemis acepta.

-Un poco. Fui a Hikawa a dejar mi oración y aunque desaparecí lo más posible mi presencia, cuando hice mi plegaria ante el Gran Kami algo me delató. A penas tuve tiempo de huir antes que el abuelo lo notara.-explica ella.

-Reiko, ¿Estás segura de que Kondo sama no debe saber la verdad aún?.-pregunta Artemis.

-Lo estoy Padre. No es que no confíe en el abuelo, es solo que primero debo entendérmelas con Yamada porque de otra forma todos los que me amaron cuando era Rei Hino corren peligro. Conozco demasiado a esa mujer y hasta no dejarle claras las cosas y que sepa que sus amenazas conmigo no surten efecto no quiero arriesgar a nadie.-comenta la chica.

-Karmesite me contó que la sorpresa para Yamada salió a la perfección.-sigue Artemis. Una sonrisa irónica de Rei.

-Yo personalmente habría pagado lo que fuera por estar allí y ver la cara de esa mujer cuando abrió el sobre o cuando se asomó a la ventana y vio el auto.-añade Yuuto.-todos los fantasmas de su pasado debieron haberse desatado en su interior.

-Vaya Yuuto así que te has tomado en serio eso de ser parte de la venganza.-ríe Artemis.

-Claro señor, dejando de lado que Usted sabe que odio las injusticias, todo aquel que lo dañe a Usted o a la señorita Reiko se las verá conmigo.-sincero el anciano.

-Además de Yamada y Hikawa, hoy vi a Serena en el centro comercial. De hecho fui a la mansión Tsukino y las vi salir con el chofer a ella con la niña y a Luna. Luego las seguí.-dijo la joven de ojos amatista y los ojos de Artemis se ensombrecen un poco, Rei levanta la vista hacia su Padre, ha sentido el cambio en su aura al escuchar la mención de Luna.-Creo que eso me ha afectado demasiado. Ver a mi hermana de cerca y preguntarme si es que ella ha sido capaz de traicionarme y de hacer todo lo que hizo.-con dolor ella.

-Calma pequeña.-la tranquiliza Artemis poniendo sus manos sobre los puños apretados.-como te dije antes aún no estamos seguros de nada. Una cosa es lo que Yamada te dijo en esa carrera aun por más lógico e irrefutable que suene no podemos fiarnos de ella. Por eso me pareció bien la idea de Yuuto de la fiesta de máscaras, eso te dará oportunidad de ver de cerca a tus enemigos bajo una doble protección: La máscara y tu nueva personalidad. Así podrás valorar desde una mejor perspectiva que tan culpables son en lo ocurrido y que tanto merecen tu venganza.-instruye Artemis.

Rei permanece callada. No ha querido confesar a su Padre que no pudo contener sus deseos de acercarse al apartamento de Nataku, ni que por unos momentos permaneció afuera recibiendo aquella aura amada y odiada luchando entre el deseo de subir al tercer piso a irrumpir en aquel departamento en que había sido tan feliz para besarlo o la ira que la dominaba hasta el punto de salir huyendo de aquel lugar prohibido, que fue lo que terminó por hacer.

-¿Los chicos llegaron ya?.-pregunta por cambiar de tema.

-Llegaron señorita, ahora descansan en sus habitaciones y los he citado en el garaje a las tres como ordenó para la primer junta de la Liga. Solo el señor Thalassa no llegó a casa con los demás. Se negó a aceptar la hospitalidad que le ofrecimos y dijo que tiene a donde llegar aquí en Tokio, argumentó que además tenía asuntos personales y laborales que arreglar-informa Yuuto.

-Está bien, seguro se reportará a la junta, debe tener aun muchas cosas que ordenar con la promoción de la película para poder compaginarlo con las cosas de la Liga y sobretodo en su afán de recuperar a Isolda .- infiere ella.

-Entonces señorita, esta misma noche los ex miembros de la Liga de Aces estarán recibiendo en sus domicilios la invitación y las máscaras. Le informaré los resultados. Con su permiso pero aún me quedan algunos pendientes sobre el banquete, los acróbatas y los fuegos artificiales que preparar.-se retira Yuuto con una inclinación.

Rei se acerca a una de las cajas que destaca de las demás por su color rojizo y retirando la tapa saca de entre pedazos de papel que la protegen, una máscara veneciana de fénix y sonríe amargamente.

-Yuuto la mandó hacer con su amigo Niccola especial para ti.-comenta Artemis mientras regresa su vista a los libros que tiene sobre sus escritorio y poniéndose unas gafas subraya con un lápiz unas frases. Artemis mira a la joven que sigue contemplando la máscara.- Reiko…¿Te sientes bien?

-Si Padre, estoy bien. Algo impresionada y con mucha incertidumbre por lo que pasará pero bien.-termina guardando la máscara del fénix en la caja.

-¿Cuándo me dirás que fuiste también a ver a tu esposo?.-lanza la pregunta el hombre de cabello blanco y ella lo mira asombrada bajando la vista.-a mi no puedes engañarme linda.-se levanta Artemis y ella se abraza de él.

-La verdad Padre, he intentado por todos los medios cubrirme de esa coraza de fortaleza pero lo cierto es que me da miedo. No Yamada, a ella ya la he superado hace mucho, ya no le temo porque tengo claro que la odio. Con Nataku y con Serena es diferente…yo no sé si seré capaz de enterarme de la verdad y unirlos a mi venganza. Esa es mi mayor debilidad Padre y temo que me traicione en el momento justo. No sé si pueda enfrentarme con esto.

-Podrás, te conozco. Solo necesitas creerte que podrás, como cuando te volviste una clase "SS" ¿recuerdas?. Curiosamente estoy leyendo a Nietzsche, en momentos como este más vale recurrir a la sabiduría de un gran pensador, ¿Quieres saber qué dice?.-cuestiona el señor Hasegawa. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza y Artemis lee.- _"Aquel que tiene un porqué para vivir, se puede enfrentar a todos los cómos; el amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro, y es cierto cuando dicen que en la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre. Piensa sin embargo que allí donde radican nuestras debilidades van a extraviarse nuestras exaltaciones; y no te confundas, no se odia mientras se menosprecia, no se odia más que al igual o al superior"_

-Al igual o al superior.-con sonrisa amarga ella.-¿Así habló Zarathustra?

-También. "Más allá del bien y del Mal" y "Genealogía de la moral" deberías leerlos, quizá encuentres en las frases de Nietzsche algo de luz en tu camino.-le alarga Artemis los libros a la chica que los toma.

-Los leeré con una condición Padre. Dime qué tienes tú con Luna.-inquisitiva Rei mirando de frente a Artemis, este sonríe y se sienta de nuevo en la silla giratoria.

-Debí saber que llegaría este momento y que tú te darías cuenta.-afirma él.

-¿La amas?.-cuestiona Rei.

-Si.-con firmeza Artemis.-la he amado desde hace años. Desde que la conocí.-confiesa él.-y quita esa cara de desconcierto que ahora sabrás la verdad. No solo tú regresas a Japón a recuperar tu pasado hija, también yo. Ya sabes la historia de mi vida desde que empecé en la Fórmula 1 y me casé con Audrey hasta mi accidente, pero no sabes qué pasó después.

-Cuando conociste a mi madre y a mis tías.-adivina Rei.

-Audrey quedó en coma por dos años y los médicos no me daban esperanza alguna. Todo eso aunado a mi accidente y a la culpa me sumió en una depresión terrible. Yuuto y el Padre de Zafiro y Diamante, mi amigo Demian, me ayudaron muchísimo entonces sin ellos no sé qué habría hecho, una vez que entendí y asimilé con ayuda profesional que jamás iba a poder volver a conducir y mi nuevo estado de lisiado, Demian me eligió para ser su representante en la temporada de F1 y terminamos por fundar la escudería. Eso me dio ánimos para seguir y revitalicé mi pasión por correr entrenando y formando nuevos corredores. Por ese tiempo tuve por primera vez la idea de una Liga Mundial para encaminar a los grandes corredores amateur hacia lo profesional.

-La "World League" de mamá y las tías fue idea tuya.-adivina Rei.

-En ese entonces yo tenía 30 años y una renovada energía para lograr mis sueños. Iba a ver a Audrey a diario y le hablaba de todo lo que quería hacer. Luego comencé mi viaje de reclutamientos, Yuuto me trajo noticias y videos sobre los mejores de ese tiempo, así como tú lo hiciste ahora, y un video en especial me llamó mucho la atención, era el video de tres chicas de no más de 18 años que prácticamente patinaban con sus autos en los montes de Kanto en Japón de una forma maravillosa. Creo que sabes quienes eran esas chicas.

-¿Entonces las conociste?.

-Las conocí y las entrené. Exploté su potencial al máximo y las ayudé a volverse clase "S". Habría seguido a su lado pero tenía aún más reclutamientos que hacer, aunque jamás en toda mi vida encontré en el mundo mejores corredoras que Akane Hino, Hiroko Chiba y Serenity Tsukino, tanto individuales como en conjunto.

-¿Y Luna? ¿Cómo la conociste?.

-Con las chicas, ella siempre fue digamos, amiga de tu tía Serenity más que institutriz, los Padres de Serenity la contrataron para eso pero Luna y esas tres chicas eran más amigas que otra cosa. Luna tenía entonces quizá 26 años y era una mujer inteligente y encantadora, hermosa y maravillosa como jamás había conocido. Primero nos hicimos solo buenos amigos pero poco a poco ella fue entrando en mi corazón y en mi alma y me di cuenta de que la amaba. Era un amor muy diferente a mi amor romántico con Audrey, era un amor mucho más maduro y poderoso. Fuimos felices un tiempo, mientras ella no supo de mí ni de mi historia pasada.

-¿Y se lo dijiste alguna vez? ¿Sobre tu esposa?.-pregunta Rei.

-Ella se enteró sola cuando Demian vino a visitarme para conocer a las "Reinas" sin querer me habló sobre Audrey y el último reporte médico delante de Luna. Tú que la conoces sabrás cual fue su reacción.

-No quiso saber más de ti seguramente. Luna es la mujer más buena y recta que conozco, debió sentirse traicionada en su confianza por ti pero más que todo culpable de amar a un hombre casado y con una mujer enferma en esas condiciones.-razona Rei.

-Vaya que la conoces.-amargamente Artemis.-no hubo razón o argumento que la convenciera de la veracidad de mis sentimientos. Me corrió y dijo que no quería verme jamás en su vida. Cuando me despedí de tu Madre y tus tías en el aeropuerto estábamos muy distanciados y terminé por irme pensando que el tiempo la ayudaría a entenderlo. Después de los accidentes de tu madre y Hiroko cuando todo pasó regresé a apoyar a Serenity y volví a ver a Luna. Ya en ese tiempo Audrey había muerto así que yo busqué a Luna y…

-¿Y se lo dijiste? ¡Padre porqué! seguramente ella te volvió a rechazar.

-Lo hizo. Me dijo que jamás podría construir su felicidad sobre la tumba de una buena mujer, que eso no era correcto y que nos olvidáramos de todo lo que pasó. Protesté, me molesté, estuve a punto de llevármela conmigo a la fuerza, pero entonces Demian tuvo ese accidente terrible y me llamaron con urgencia. Después de eso no nos vimos en cinco años.

-Ahora entiendo un poco a Luna, sus silencios, sus suspiros, su tristeza, su negativa a rehacer su vida con alguien.-enumera Rei.

-Debes creer que estamos locos, pero cuando pude regresar a Japón y pudimos vernos tu ya eras una inquieta jovencita de 15 años a quien Serenity entrenaba en Hakone, pero lo que sentíamos uno por el otro seguía allí. Yo entendí que Luna jamás aceptaría una vida conmigo porque ahora ella estaba con Serenity y contigo así que nuestra relación se hizo muy diferente. Ahora cada vez que yo estaba en Japón…

-Le enviabas flores y quedaban de verse en algún lado para cenar. Tú eras el admirador secreto de Luna del que tía Serenity me hablaba.-entiende la chica.-Padre, eso que me cuentas es maravilloso, Luna y tu hacen una hermosa pareja y es francamente tonto que a estas alturas de su vida se sigan negando la posibilidad de ser felices. Pero te aseguro que no lo permitiré-Artemis mira a Rei con un mundo de ansiedad en los ojos.

-Hija, mi relación con Luna no es sencilla de arreglar.-comenta él.

-Tú lo has dicho, no es sencilla, mas no imposible. Si tú me pides a mí que tenga el valor de recuperar mi vida, yo te pido a ti lo mismo Padre. ¿Qué dices?-pregunta ella extendiendo su mano.-¿Vencemos juntos nuestros miedos y recuperamos lo que nos pertenece?.-el hombre levanta sus ojos hacia las pupilas amatista de Rei y sonríe, contagiado por la fuerza que descubre en ellos, tomando su mano.

-Está bien Reiko, luchemos juntos entonces.-asiente el hombre de cabello blanco tomando con fuerza la mano de su hija.

-En ese caso leeré los libros de Nietzsche Padre.-añade ella tomando uno de estos libros y retirándose del estudio y caminando entre la gente que viene y va por el vestíbulo de la mansión hasta subir por las escaleras a su habitación. Antes de entrar la detiene una voz.

-¡Hey Itoko san! ¡WAAATZ UP!.-saluda campechanamente Meiou.-¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-Supongo que bien. ¿Cuándo llegaron?.-pregunta ella.

-Esta mañana en el jet de la escudería junto con todo el equipo. Venimos más que listos para el cierre de temporada y que "Camelot Gruppe" haga el 1, 2, 3, en todas las categorías.-comenta divertido el chico japonés.

-Me alegra que las prácticas en Singapur hayan dado resultado.-reitera ella. Carlos camina a su lado por los pasillos de la mansión.

-Oye Itoko san, me encanta nuestra nueva casa, este palacio es genial, no solo es grande y lujoso, sino que ¡¡¡TENEMOS EL GRAJE ATRÁS!!! Y algo mejor, ¡¡¡UN LABERINTO CON ARBUSTOS EN EL PATIO!! No sabes qué cosa tan maravillosa, Rubeus y yo estuvimos explorando el laberinto. ¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta ser amigo de millonarios? Ustedes siempre tienen estilo.-emocionado el joven.

-¿Y se puede saber qué demonios haces explorando laberintos? Pensé que le habías prometido a Bergerite que en cuanto regresaras a Japón irías a ver a Minako y arreglarías todo con ella.

-Si, sé que le prometí eso a Bergie. Pero…¿Te digo algo Itoko san? La verdad me da…algo de…miedo.-confiesa el chico. Rei se detiene a la entrada de la puerta de su habitación en silencio.-¿Y? ¿No hay un regaño, una bofetada por cobarde o mínimo una maldición a mi mísera persona?.-intrigado él.

-No tengo porqué. Tus razones tendrás. Además te entiendo perfectamente, la forma tan idiota como te fuiste y dejaste a Mina no es para menos.

-Ya sabía yo que no podía salir sin golpes de esta charla.-se queja Meiou.-pero lo raro es que tienes toda la razón Itoko san. Ahora luego de dos años cuando analizo la forma como Mina y yo terminamos me siento el imbécil más grande del mundo. No sé cómo se supone que llegue a su casa y le diga: "¡Hey Mina! soy Carlos, el estúpido con el que terminaste hace dos años, estoy de regreso y te sigo amando, ¿Retomamos donde habíamos dejado?".

-Dicho así si suena extraño.-acepta Rei.

-Además no consideramos el factor "CIEL" en este acontecimiento, digo, si antes me quería partir la cara a golpes ahora debe mínimo haber puesto precio por mi linda cabecita.-se sujeta el cuello Carlos, Rei no puede evitar reír.

-Hay cosas que no cambian, sigues huyendo a tus responsabilidades como cuando te conocí.-opina ella.

-No el todo Itoko san, le prometí a Bergie y a ti que arreglaría las cosas con mi ex musa y lo haré, pero no recuerdo haberles dicho cuando.

-Cínico.-le lanza ella el insulto pegándole en el hombro con el puño.

-Si un poco, pero eso ya lo sabe medio mundo. La cosa es Itoko san que quiero que la primer noticia que Mina tenga de mí, sea que he ganado el campeonato de GP2, ¿Te imaginas? Eso resolvería mis problemas, Minako sentada en la sala de su mansión mirando el televisor, y mientras cambia distraídamente de canal se topa con un comentarista obeso que anuncia: _"Y en noticias de automovilismo, el apuesto, carismático y genial piloto del "Camelot Gruppe" Carlos Meiou gana el gran Premio de Japón con cómoda ventaja coronándose así como el máximo ganador en GP2 y con enormes posibilidades de avanzar a F1, ¡Señoras y señores que tiemble el mundo porque Meiou ha llegado!_".-finge él que su puño es un micrófono.-entonces Minako diría algo así como "¡Ese es Carlos! ¡Mi Carlos! ¡He sido una tonta al dejarlo ir, iré corriendo a sus brazos y le pediré…no…le suplicaré que me perdone!" Y todos felices y contentos.

-Si ya entiendo tu idea. Quitándole las dos toneladas de egocentrismo de tu monólogo creo que si puede pasar algo semejante. Si lo has decidido así por mi muy bien.-apoya ella.

-Gracias Itoko san, además, creo que debes saber que he decidido cambiarle de nombre a mi auto. No es que no valore el legado de Sir Lancelot, pero me parece que en la nueva Liga no es ese el nombre que mas me define sino "MERLIN" El Mago del volante, así que…¿Qué te parece?.

-Hablando del legado de Sir Lancelot, tú y yo tenemos una deuda pendiente con él y con mi madre. He mandado hacer una escultura para la tumba y trataremos, con consentimiento de Setsuna claro, de que sus restos reposen juntos.

-Sabes que me encantará estar a tu lado en ese momento Itoko san.-accede Meiou.-y algo más, le pedí a Yuuto que incluyera en la lista de invitados a la mega fiesta a los Aino, ¿No te molesta?

-Para nada, aquí todos estamos dispuestos a enfrentar nuestros demonios internos, así que, adelante. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que descansar y preparar la reunión de la Liga. Con tu permiso "Merlín".-se inclina ella.

-Pase Usted hermosa reina.-imita Carlos el movimiento mientras Rei entra en su habitación.

**Restaurante "La Rochelle" Shibuya.**

El joven de cabello azul y gafas oscuras entra en el restaurante del comida francesa en el centro de Tokio y da un nombre falso al mesero que lo conduce hasta el lugar en que lo aguardan, al llegar, Owen se retira las gafas y sus ojos azul verdosos se clavan en la figura de la mujer rubia de cabello corto que lo aguarda de espaldas, aquella cita misteriosa lo tenía en ascuas, recibió la tarjeta debajo de la puerta de su apartamento al que se había dirigido en cuanto puso un pié en Tokio.

"_Sé que has llegado y no puedo contener más mis deseos de verte, ven porfavor al restaurante "La Rochelle" en Shibuya, tenemos que hablar"._

No firmaba nadie y el joven se había prácticamente trepanado la cabeza pensando quién podía ser, su corazón ardía en deseos de que fuera…

-¡Serena!.-dice él el nombre amado que tanto tiempo había mantenido en su mente. La mujer rubia gira la vista y el rostro antes esperanzado de Owen se ensombrece al descubrir de quién se trata.-¡TU!.-espeta furioso, una risa burlona de la mujer.

-Si Owen, yo, lamento dar por tierra con tus sueños pero soy yo y no la esposa de Chiba.-Haruka se levanta de la silla y se acerca a él.-¿No hay un saludo para tu amiga?.-pide la rubia.

-Como haz estado.-cortante Owen.

-Muy bien, y por lo que parece mucho mejor que tú. Supe de tus éxitos en taquilla, el actor de moda, la gran promesa japonesa, la revelación del año, uno de los doce hombres más sexys del mundo según varias revistas.- enumera con burla Haruka, él se siente incómodo y apremia.

-¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Solo para burlarte de mí? Te ahorro el trabajo y me voy orque tengo una reunión a las tres-dijo molesto dando media vuelta pero ella lo detiene del brazo.

-¡No Owen, no te vayas!. He esperado dos años para este reencuentro.-dice la chica, Owen la mira a los ojos, como buscando en ella a la chica que él conoció y amó en el pasado, a esa Haruka que podía ser su amiga sin complicaciones, pero no la reconoce.-al menos miente y di que te da gusto verme.-pide ella invitándolo a sentarse, él accede.

-No necesito mentir. Me da gusto verte Haruka. Supe de tus triunfos en F1, la mejor piloto femenina del año, la reina de la Indy Car y la nueva competencia oficial de Danica Patrick, Haruka Teou. Creo que leí por algún lado que tío Jattab era tu representante y ahora lo entiendo todo.

-Papá siempre ha deseado que triunfe y me apoya mucho. Cuando regresé de Francia luego de nuestra pequeña desavenencia.- evade la rubia decir en verdad a qué extremo llegaron las cosas cuando ella lo acosaba.-me hizo darme cuenta de que debería hacer algo bueno por mi cuenta y usar los talentos que tengo por el hecho de ser Tenou.

-Me alegra, por ti y por él.-cortante Owen.

-Pero el hecho ahora es que la temporada ha terminado y ahora que estoy libre quiero retomar mi vida dedicando un tiempo a mí misma. Pienso que a pesar de mis éxitos y de haber logrado CASI todos mis sueños aún me falta algo.-dice Haruka mirando con sus ojos azules al chico con fijeza, a Owen no le gusta nada esa mirada.-¿No adivinas querido qué es lo que me falta?-insiste ella tomando la mano de él que se apresura en retirar.

-Haruka, creí que las cosas habían quedado claras entre los dos desde lo de Francia.-serio y cortante Owen.

-Pues te equivocas, yo jamás me daré por vencida. Todo este tiempo decidí no molestarte primero porque mi Padre exigió concentración total en mi carrera y después para darte oportunidad de pensar las cosas y que te dieras cuenta con la lejanía de lo mucho que me amas.-casi suplicante ella, una sonrisa irónica del chico.

-Lamento tener que hacer esto de nuevo pero no me dejas opción. Haruka, yo ya no te amo.

-¡Mientes!. la rubia.

-No tengo porqué. Es la verdad. Te amé en mi adolescencia y tú te gozaste en mostrarme que no te interesaba lo más mínimo. Ahora mi corazón y mi alma pertenecen a otra persona.-firme el chico, ella frunce el ceño.

-¿Te refieres al la idiota de Tsukino o a la hija del multimillonario con quien te han tomado fotografías últimamente en Sao Paulo?.-furiosa Haruka.-Porque a la pelirroja actriz de segunda habría que descartarla, solo fue publicidad, sin embargo a las otras dos aún no estoy segura.

-Haruka…¿Me has investigado?.-ofendido él.

-Una Tenou no pierde jamás lo que es suyo querido, y tu aunque no quieras aceptarlo eres de mi propiedad, te dejé libre un tiempo pero no planeo hacerlo más, así que dime quién demonios es esa tal "Reiko Hasegawa".-con evidentes celos Haruka, el chico la mira furioso y se levanta de golpe de la silla.

-Estás tan o más demente que cuando te dejé de ver. Tu no me amas, para ti soy solo un premio más, una más de tus carreras y sé que odias perder, eso querida, se llama egoísmo y no me prestaré a tus juegos.-furioso él camina hacia la salida. Haruka hirviendo de ira lo detiene.

-¿A qué regresaste a Tokio en verdad Owen? ¿Por qué cambiaste el final de tu promoción para que coincidiera con el destino e cierre de temporada de la F1? ¿Tú y esa mujer son amantes? ¿Y qué hay de Tsukino? ¿Sabes que tiene una hija con Chiba verdad?.- ataca Haruka pero él no responde y apretando los puños de furia sale del restaurante dejando sola a la rubia. El bello rostro de Haruka Tenou se ensombrece de furia y de un manotazo derriba las copas sobre la mesa.-¡Ni Tsukino, ni esa actriz de segunda ni la ofrecida hija de un millonario evitarán que te recupere Owen!.-jura ella molesta.

**Castillo Nijó.**

En las modernas instalaciones del garaje en la parte trasera de la mansión se encuentran esa tarde las Müller con Rubeus, Karasuma, Meiou y Diamante aguardando a Rei. Carlos Meiou mira con Calaverite y Karemesite el motor de su auto en que un nuevo logotipo con las letras "MERLIN" destacan en azul. Petzite con una PALM en su mano revisa los demás autos de la Liga incluido el "GUINEVERE" que destaca en el centro del garaje en una plataforma en alto, mientras Dietr Schwarzmond se pasea por el lugar jugando en sus manos nerviosamente con su celular el cual mira de vez en cuando solo para darse cuenta de que no tiene un solo mensaje de voz.

-Demonios…casi dos semanas sin siquiera decir "Hola" ¿Qué se cree esa chica?-molesto el piloto. Solo falta que lleguen Rei y Zafiro.

-Eso sería todo Charlie, como vez es un proyecto algo ambicioso pero se nos ocurrió en el vuelo hacia acá, aprovechando todo el tiempo que pasamos sin hacer nada y también cuando registramos las pertenencias de mi hermana descibrimos el CD con el proyecto, creemos que a Bergie le gustaría que lo hiciéramos. Si aceptar sería un prototipo y te comprometes a probarlo-dice la castaña.

-Me gusta mucho la idea Cali querida, ya que si las cosas resultan como estoy pensando nos las veremos con todos los de la antigua Liga y necesitamos autos poderosos. Entonces es un hecho, Merlín se abandona a la voluntad de las tres bellas hechiceras de motores.-juega Carlos su mismo juego.

-Buena tardes a todos, lamentamos la demora pero teníamos cosas que hacer antes.-se excusa Rei entrando en el lugar del brazo de un Zafiro sumamente sonriente a quien se le nota en toda su persona la alegría que le causa estar de nuevo junto a ella.

-Oye tu Schwarzmond, espero que esas "COSAS" que tenían que hacer no sea lo que estoy pensando.-infiere Carlos mientras Zafiro se sonroja.-digo si ya se me hacía raro que llegarán tarde a no ser que estuvieran…

-¡No seas idiota Meiou y ten algo de respeto!.-lo calla el joven Médico.

-Carlos, Sepphir, algo de cordura por favor que aún tenemos que puntualizar muchas cosas.-los dos regresan a sus sillas.-gracias, Meiou, nuestro turno de darles a conocer a todos lo que son los corredores de Japón.

-¡Perfecto Itoko san! Creí que nunca lo pedirías.-sonríe Carlos emocionado tomando unas carpetas con el logotipo de alas doradas extendidas de la "World League". Rei es quien habla primero.

-Muy bien señores, estamos aquí reunidos para que conozcan los detalles de los corredores de la antigua Liga de Aces a los cuales debemos enfrentar.-dice la mujer de cabello negro encendiendo una pantalla delante de la mesa redonda de las reuniones.

-Espera un poco linda, ¿Quieres que nos midamos con basura japonesa?.-sonríe el de cabello plateado.

-Así es Diamante, claro que en ninguna medida deseo que utilicen todo su poder, solo quiero que mis ex amigos se enteren que la "World League" está en Tokio, quiero que vean nuestra calidad y que comiencen a darse cuenta de que son, como bien has dicho, solo basura.-añade Rei.

-Hay algo muy importante en esto, ellos deben ver los autos pero no deben darse cuenta de quienes somos, no de momento, queremos ponerlos nerviosos, es todo.-advierte Carlos Meiou.

-Mi asistente les entregará a cada uno un folder con los datos del corredor a quien le corresponde intimidar, una lista de sus fortalezas y debilidades.-reitera la chica de ojos amatista y de ajustado traje blanco.

-Una duda Ginny…¿A qué corredor vas a acosar tu?.-insiste Zafiro con un tono celoso que no puede reprimir.

-Yo…yo buscaré personalmente a mi ex marido.-decide la chica con un tono de odio refulgiendo en sus pupilas amatistas que hace estremecer a todos los miembros de la "World League".

-Si abren sus folder podemos ser mucho más específicos, Rei y yo hemos trabajado en la asignación de los rivales a quienes les toca intimidar de acuerdo a sus fortalezas ya que los conocemos bastante bien, así que empecemos.-anima Meiou.-Primero, tenemos a Diamantito, ya que eres un profesional de la F1 te asignamos al mejor corredor de Kanto luego de Rei y de mi, tu rival será Alexis Tomoe.-informa Carlos. Dietr mira las fotografías y luego el video que Rei acciona en la pantalla en que un S13 negro con un dragón avanza por las carreteras llenas de curvas con maestría.

-Otra vez dragones, ¡Demonios! Justo venia huyendo de uno.-molesto el piloto.

-Espero que la lección que te dio el "Dragón Dorado" te sirva y no menosprecies a tu rival, Alexis es un clase "S" experimentado y con sorpresas de técnica poderosísimas, además en mecánico, y eso le da una visión muy diferente de correr.-informa Rei.-en el folder tienes un mapa con los lugares en que suele correr o frecuentar para que lo busques, igual el resto.

-¿Mi corredora se llama Ami Mizuno?.-cuestiona la chica de cabello verde.

-Ni más ni menos Petzi linda, te medirás con una estratega consumada, inteligente, rápida y con una técnica maravillosa y un genio en potencia de los autos como tú.-describe Meiou.

-Interesante. Doctora Mizuno, veamos que puede hacer.-reitera la mayor de las Müller mirando la fotografía de la chica de cabello azul.

-La mía se llama Makoto Kino.-lee Calaverite.

-Mako es maravillosa, antes de conocerte a ti pensaba que ella tenía mas control del vehículo que nadie en el mundo, será un duelo interesante entre el "GAWAIN" y el "STORM".-sonríe Rei.

-En mi caso señorita Hasegawa veo que me toca correr contra dos.-sonríe Karmesite.

-Es de hecho una sola pero conduce con copiloto, el dueto más veloz de Kanto si es que siguen corriendo juntas, Michiru Kaioh y Haruka Tenou. Basta con que le dejes el mensaje a una para qué la otra se entere.-informa Rei.

-Perfecto.-sonríe la veloz chica.

-Y todo eso nos deja con el señor halcón para Zafirito.-añade Meiou.-amigo te tocará enfrentar a Axel Tenou y al "TSUBASA" ¡Yo pago por ver ese duelo!.-emocionado Carlos pues conoce bien la calidad de Zafiro. Pero el chico parece ausente y pensativo, no puede a partir de su mente las palabras de Rei, ¿Reencontrarse con su marido? ¿Perseguirlo en el auto? ¿Verlo otra vez?...una ola de ira lo acomete y le impide hablar.

-¿Thalassa también tendrá que vérselas con alguien?.-cuestiona Diamante.-porque no me parece justo que siendo parte de la Liga no esté aquí ni tenga trabajo.

-Sir Tristán tiene su propia batalla que luchar Dietr.-son las palabras de Rei.-así que lo que haga Owen será por su cuenta.

-Eso me deja a mí con Ciel Aino…Creo que no puedo seguir huyéndole más-resignado Meiou.

-Aunque dudo que la Liga de Aces siga activa, es posible que Phobos y Deimos sean aun parte de esto y en ese caso Rubeus y Karasuma se entienden con las gemelas y sus motos.-pide Rei.

-Descuide señorita que me muero de ganas de conocer a mis cuñadas.-divertido Rubeus arrancando risas de todos, menos de Karasuma que sigue seria.

-¿Akane? ¿Algún problema?...¿No te sientes lista para enfrentar a las chicas?.-pregunta Rei a su amiga.

-Para nada Reiko sama, creo que todos aquí hemos venido a enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado, así que, estoy preparada.-termina la chica de cabello rojo.

-Entonces señores, tenemos trabajo, disponen a partir de ahora de 24 horas para que la presencia de la "World League" se sienta en la región de Kanto, que todos los corredores sepan que estamos aquí, que llegamos para quedarnos y que somos los nuevos dueños de la región ¿entendido?

-Delo por hecho su majestad, que vuestros caballeros sabrán salir en auxilio de la causa.-se inclina Meiou.

-Ahora veremos unos videos que rescatamos de la extinta liga para que estén más preparados.-pide Rei accionando la pantalla con el control. La reunión continúa mientras el sol muere en el horizonte y las sombras cubren a la enorme capital japonesa llenándola de otro tipo de luces y colorido.

**Residencia Tsukino.**

La limosina blanca se detiene delante de la puerta y de esta baja el hombre de frac negro que luce un antifaz cubriendo su rostro, lleva una caja blanca en sus manos y llegando a la puerta toca el timbre, luego de un momento la puerta se abre y el apuesto joven con uniforme de la fuerza aérea japonesa aparece, sus ojos azules analizan al extraño visitante.

-¿Qué desea?.-desconfiado Darien.

-¿El señor y la señora Chiba?.-pregunta el hombre de antifaz.

-Si.-asiente aún desconfiado Darien.

-Vengo departe de la señorita Hasegawa a darle esto.-alarga él la caja y en cuando Darien la recibe el hombre de antifaz se inclina-Buenas noches caballero.-y dando media vuelta se aleja, Darien lo ve acercarse a la limosina blanca y retirarse, cierra la puerta y deja la caja misteriosa sobre la mesa de la sala. Serena que sale de la cocina dando el biberón a Serenity se acerca.

-¿Era TK? Dijo que me traería el CD con los informes de la empresa.-pregunta a su esposo.

-No. No era TK. Era un hombre que venía a dejarnos esto departe de la señorita Hasegawa.-informa el piloto, Serena siente otra vez esa misma impresión que sintió antes y se acerca al sillón en donde Darien deshace el moño de la caja y la abre, dentro hay una invitación negra con letras plateadas que el chico lee, Luna sale de la cocina y alarga las manos a la bebé, Serena se la da porque sigue intrigada por aquella caja y mientras su esposo lee la invitación ella quita los papeles que cubre el contenido de la caja extrayendo de ellos una elegante máscara veneciana con medio rostro negro y medio rostro blanco y otra más de delicado trabajo con forma de un unicornio plateado.

-¿Máscaras? ¿Porqué esa mujer nos obsequia máscaras?.-cuestiona Serena.

-Entérate tu misma.-le alarga Darien la invitación y los ojos azules se clavan en las letras plateadas.

**Departamento de Nataku Yamada.**

El joven de cabello plateado está al teléfono.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente señora Hino, pero es muy necesario que tengamos esa charla, creo que es mi derecho saber la verdad sobre esa enfermedad de Kakyuu y sobretodo su historia pasada en Francia.-apremia el chico.

-Lo entiendo querido, solo tennos paciencia. En cuanto ella se recupere hablaremos y por favor que mi esposo no se entere de nada.-suplicante la voz de la mujer, un gesto de contrariedad de Nataku.

-Pierda cuidado. Nos veremos mañana en mi apartamento a las doce.

-Allí estaré.-termina Kaolinte Hino mientras cuelga. Nataku cuelga también y suspira hondo frotando sus sienes desesperado justo cuando el timbre de su puerta suena. El joven se levanta y camina abriendo para toparse con el hombre de frac con un antifaz.

-¿Yamada san?.-cuestiona el desconocido.

-Soy yo.-extrañado él.

-Vengo departe de la señorita Hasegawa a dejarle esto.-le alarga la caja blanca.-Que tenga buenas noches.-se inclina el hombre, Nataku mira la caja intrigado pero justo cuando quiere preguntar algo al hombre este ha desaparecido en el pasillo. Cierra la puerta y deja la caja blanca sobre la mesa abriéndola con impaciencia y sacando una máscara veneciana con rostro de tigre, debajo de esta se halla una invitación en papel negro la cual lee ávidamente.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Porqué esa mujer nos invita a una fiesta?.-se dice dejando la invitación y mirando la máscara. -Reiko Hasegawa…-silabea aquel nombre que cada vez que escucha o pronuncia le provoca la misma sensación de vacío en el estómago.-¿Quién eres?.

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡La venganza del Fénix ha comenzado! No tengo más que decir solo que esa fiesta traerá muchas sorpresas y no todos los que creen tener sus sentimientos controlados podrán con la impresión de verse otra vez. Darien, Serena, Owen, Nataku, Rei, Kakyuu y dempas juntos en un mismo lugar…¿Y allí paran los sustos para Yamada? ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! Muajajaja…en verdad estoy gozando de escribir esto. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. Aprovecho para avisar que me iré de vacaciones del 25 de Diciembre al 2 de Enero por si no ven actualizado me tengan paciencia, pero el 6 de Enero seguro que tienen el capítulo. **

**Para compensar la demora aviso ****que he actualizado el espacio de Windows Live de SRR**** con las imágenes de la WOLRD LEAGUE, encuentran el enlace en el profile haciendo click en EBOLI-ZHUDO ojala les gusten porque me esforcé mucho en los montajes.¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!...Ahora si vale la frase de ¡¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!! ¿O no?.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. **

**P.D. Oigan la canción de Nataku en el enlace que puse arriba, de verdad van a llorar, a mi me encanta, GRAX.**


	29. Chapter 28: Enmascarando Sentimientos

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 28: Enmascarando Sentimientos.**

**Villa Hino.**

La chica de cabello rojizo que descansa envuelta en sábanas en su elegante cama de doseles blancos mantiene la mirada en la muñeca de porcelana vestida elegantemente con un ropón rosado a la cual peina con un peine plateado, tarareando una canción. La lámpara alumbra levemente aquella habitación.

-Pronto Isabelle, en un mes más, tanto tú como las demás tendrán un apuesto, encantador y lindo Padre. Si. Mi príncipe azul, mi Nataku y yo, nos casaremos. ¿No te da gusto?...yo sé que si, verás que será un buen padre.-añade Kakyuu.

-_No es verdad.-_la muñeca gira el rostro y su boca inerte se mueve mientras de esta escapan las palabras, Kakyuu la mira incrédula y la sujeta con ambas manos dejando caer el peine en la cama.

-¿Isabelle?.-pregunta la pelirroja.

_-Si madre, yo, tenía que decírtelo porque es algo que todo el mundo sabe menos tú. Nataku Yamada jamás será nuestro Padre porque él aun la ama a "ELLA".-_acusa la muñeca.

-¡Calla!.-la sacude furiosa Kakyuu Hino.

_-No callaré, debes entenderlo Madre, si quieres ser feliz debes alejarte de ese hombre porque él sigue siendo prisionero de ese amor pasado y solo te lastimará. Entiéndelo Madre, ese hombre no te ama.-_implacable la muñeca de porcelana extiende su dedo acusatorio hacia Kakyuu. Un destello de ira atraviesa las pupilas rojizas de la chica y llena de ira toma a la muñeca con ambas manos y de un movimiento brusco le arranca la cabeza.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!.-espeta furiosa Kakyuu.

-_¡El no te ama! ¡El no te ama!.-_ahora todas las muñecas de porcelana que había en su habitación cantaban la misma tonada que la decapitada Isabelle, Kakyuu llena de ira se tapa los oídos.

-¡¡CALLEN MALDITOS ENGENDROS DEL DEMONIO!!! ¡¡CALLEN!!.-ruge desesperada. La puerta de su habitación se abre, Kaolinet Hino mira a su hija gritando y se alarma, llega a la cama y se sienta sujetándola de los hombros.

-¡Kakyuu! ¡Hija! ¡Qué te pasa!.-la joven pelirroja abre los ojos.

-¡HAZ QUE CALLEN MADRE! ¡HAZ QUE CALLEN!-suplica la joven abrazando a Kaolinet, ella mira en torno.

-¿Quién quieres que calle?.-asustada.

-¡¡LAS MUÑECAS!! ¿No las escuchas? ¡¡Me están taladrando los nervios!!.-desesperada la joven, la señora Hino se alarma ante este comentario de su hija. ¿Sería posible que hayan regresado las alucinaciones?.

-Kakyuu, pequeña, cálmate. Mírame, tus muñecas no tienen vida, no hablan, no están diciendo nada.-apremia Kaolinet, la chica mira a su madre y luego respirando hondo gira la cabeza atrás, las muñecas siguen inertes y en silencio, suspira hondo al darse cuenta de ello mientras Kaolinet limpia el sudor de la frente de su hija con un pañuelo.-Kakyuu, ¿Qué sucede?...primero golpeas a una sirvienta de Chikane y ahora esto.

-Yo…no entiendo bien qué me pasa Madre. Debe ser la presión por la boda o que…que…-se detiene ella.

-¿Qué?.-anima Kaolinet la confidencia de su hija.

-Madre…¿Cómo luchas contra un maldito recuerdo?.-lanza Kakyuu la pregunta que la atormenta. Kaolinet suspira hondo entendiendo la situación de su hija y limpia la rebelde lágrima que escapa de sus ojos.

-No puedes luchar contra eso cariño. Yo lo he intentado toda mi vida sin poder vencer ese fantasma.-confiesa la mujer mayor con evidente ira en su voz al confesarle a su hija su sentir sobre el hecho de que Keitaro no haya olvidado jamás a Akane Hino.

-Antes de enamorarme de Nataku, yo no odiaba a Rei. Simplemente me era muy lejana. Sabía por ti que era mi hermana y que era la heredera de papá, la primogénita Hino, que era algo salvaje, y que no nos apreciaba mucho, pero me era indiferente. Ahora sin embargo, a pesar de que ha muerto, la odio con todas mis fuerzas por robarme cada pensamiento, cada silencio y cada sueño de mi Nataku…¡La aborrezco! Desearía poder entrar en la mente de él y borrar por mi misma cada maldito recuerdo de esa mujer.-lanza furiosa ella el cuerpo sin cabeza de su muñeca al suelo.

-Kakyuu hija, si alguien te comprende soy yo, en verdad, pero debes hacer lo posible por controlarte. Lo que pasó en casa de Chikane fue muy grave, parece que la chica va a demandarte, ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría tu Padre?.-cuestiona Kaolinet.

-¿Va a denunciar?.-a su pesar angustiada la chica pelirroja.

-Eso me dijo Chikane. Al parecer la asistente de ella intenta llegar a un arreglo pero lo ven difícil. Además, Chikane me ha exigido que le hable sobre tu tratamiento psicológico y tus problemas pasados.- Kakyuu se pone lívida.

-¿Quién se lo dijo?.-angustiada.

-El mismo Nataku. Creo querida que debemos comunicarnos con el doctor Sargue por si fuese necesario retomar tu tratamiento.-insinúa Kaolinet.

-¡Yo no estoy loca Madre! ¡No lo estoy!.-furiosa Kakyuu.

-No quise decir eso pequeña, jamás, cálmate, solo digo que sería adecuado por si Chikane insiste y quizá tratar de convencer a Sargue de que nos ayudar a minimizar la situación lo necesario para que ella no se oponga a tu boda con Nataku.-advierte la mujer mayor.

-¿Crees que lo haría?.-angustiada Kakyuu.

-Chikane es muy estricta en esas cuestiones. Su máxima ambición de momento es ver a su hermano lejos del influjo del recuerdo de Rei Hino y sobretodo, casado y con posibilidades de darle un heredero a la familia. Si llega a averiguar la verdad sobre tu problema, seguramente se negaría a que te casaras con él y sabes que con ella tenemos a nuestra principal aliada así que no podemos perderla.- Kakyuu se abraza de su Madre.

-Solo quiero que el tiempo pase rápidamente, que sea Noviembre y casarme con Nataku para que sea totalmente mío. Yo sé que estando a su lado y siendo feliz con él me recuperaré de esto y jamás volveré a enfermar.-con tono lastimero ella.-pero por favor no llames al doctor Sargue, te prometo que estaré bien.-Kaolinet suspira, sabe que no tendrá fuerza de oponerse a los deseos de su hija como ocurría siempre, por esa misma debilidad había aceptado que no tomara el tratamiento propuesto por el médico y le habían ocultado todo a Keitaro evitando la necesaria hospitalización a la que Kakyuu se resistía por todos los medios.

-Como desees hija.-son las palabras finales de la señora Hino que termina besando la cabeza de su hija.-Ahora solo duerme y no te preocupes por nada, yo me haré cargo.-termina la señora Hino haciendo que su hija se recueste en la cama mientras la arropa.

-¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma?.-pide Kakyuu.

-Lo haré pequeña…duerme.-asiente la mujer pelirroja acariciando la cabeza de su hija y pensando con dolor en las posibles consecuencias de este estado mental alterado de ella, si alguien sabía la "Verdad" sobre la enfermedad de Kakyuu, esa era su propia madre, y por primer vez desde que aquella pesadilla comenzó Kaolinet se preguntaba su habría hecho bien en ceder siempre a los caprichos de su hija, incluso en temas tan delicados como su salud.

**Puente "Raibow Bridge" Mañana siguiente.**

El Porsche negro atraviesa aquella mañana el puente blanco que conduce hacia la isla de Odaiba, dentro Darien con su uniforme de la fuerza aérea japonesa mantenía su mirada pensativa en el camino delante de él. A esas horas de la mañana casi ningún auto transitaba por el puente y Darien seguía pensando en aquellas extrañas máscaras que habían recibido por la noche y la invitación de la accionista misteriosa cuando escuchó el sonido insistente de un motor tras él, mirando por el retrovisor contempla a un automóvil azul que se acerca a él. Cuando el automóvil desconocido está cerca de él se asombra al ver el modelo.

-¿Un Ferrari 612 Scaglietti en Japón?...esto es extraño.-murmura el chico de cabello negro, mucho más cuando ya tiene pegado a su defensa al auto azul y puede ver pintado en su capo a un caballero azul con las letras "TRISTÁN", entonces Darien frunce el ceño y haciéndose hacia el carril de la derecha intenta dejar paso al auto azul. Para su sorpresa el Ferrari no se aleja sino que sigue pegado a su auto.-Esto no es bueno.-comenta Darien y entonces mueve la palanca de velocidades acelerando e intentando perder al auto azul, pero para su sorpresa este acelera y se pone a la par del suyo, molesto Darien mira por la ventanilla solo para toparse con los vidrios polarizados que no dejan que mire el interior.

El Ferrari azul se acerca mucho a él y lo acorrala hacia el lado del puente, Darien intenta escapar pero el misterioso conductor no se lo permite y hace que el "Rose Chevalier" se acerque mucho al borde metálico sacando chispas de este, dentro un muy nervioso Darien intenta estabilizar el auto, y cuando a medias lo consigue separándose del borde, el Ferrari azul se detiene con brusquedad delante de él obligándolo a frenar de golpe, solo el cinturón de seguridad impide que Darien tenga un accidente mayor, el humo y olor a neumático quemado escapa de las llantas del Porsche negro.

Cuando logra reponerse del susto, Darien baja furioso de su auto y cerrando la puerta de golpe se encamina hacia el desconocido auto azul.

-¡Qué demonios le pasa! ¡Qué quiere hacer! ¡Matarme! ¡Salga de allí y enfrénteme!.- grita el joven piloto al conductor del 612 pero este se limita solo a rechinas las llantas y con un giro en "U" perderse por el puente en dirección a Tokio. Darien molesto y furioso regresa a su auto cuando el sonido de su celular se escucha.-¿Si?.-cortante él.

-¿_Chiba? Qué bueno que conservas el mismo número, ayer estuve intentando localizarte pero tenías apagado el móvil_.- se oye la voz femenina tras el teléfono, Darien la reconoce enseguida.

-¿Haruka? ¿Haruka Tenou?...¡Porqué me llamas! Quedamos de acuerdo la última vez que nadie debía saber que nos tratamos.-molesto el piloto.

-_Lo entiendo Chiba, pero ahora es una cuestión muy importante al menos si quieres conservar a tu mujer a tu lado_.-ironiza la voz de la chica, Darien a su pesar se intriga.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar en ese tono y ser clara?.-ofendido.

-_Te lo diré entonces. Owen Thalassa regresó a Japón_.-lanza la información ella, Darien se queda con el teléfono pegado a su oreja y los ojos muy abiertos, aquellas palabras son para él como si una losa pesada cayera sobre su cabeza, aturdido y confuso no logra articular una sola palabra_.-¿Chiba? ¿Sigues allí?_

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.-cuestiona aun incrédulo Darien.-ningún medio de comunicación ha anunciado nada.

_-Lo sé porque estuve con él, porque sé perfectamente qué hace ya que sigo sus pasos desde hace tiempo y evidentemente los medios no dirán nada ya que viaja con su conquista de invierno, la millonaria de F1 Reiko Hasegawa.-_ informa Haruka.

-¿Y a qué diablos volvió ese tipo?.-ruge Darien.

-_Eso querido, me toca averiguarlo a mí, veremos si los rescoldos de su pasada pasión por tu mujer han cedido en estos años y ahora le es indiferente por estar entretenido con su nueva novia, pero en caso de no ser así y que él insista en revivir la hoguera, entonces debemos volver a trabajar juntos. Te informo para que vigiles atentamente los pasos de tu esposa y si está en tus manos evites un encuentro que sería desastroso para todos…¿Entiendes?.-_sigue la voz tras el auricular. Darien sigue respirando agitado por la ira.

-No necesitas decírmelo, de ahora en adelante evitaré por todos los medio que ese hombre interfiera en mi vida o en la de mi familia.-decidido Darien.

-_Eso esperaba de ti Chiba, el resto déjamelo a mí, porque Owen es de mi propiedad y ninguna mujer casada o millonaria me lo quitará_.

-Haz lo que desees con él Tenou, solo aléjalo de nosotros.-molesto el piloto.

-_Me seguiré comunicando contigo para informarte cualquier novedad. Nos vemos y espero cumplas tu parte del trato.-_cuelga ella el teléfono, Darien lleno de furia patea la puerta de su auto.

-¡Maldita sea!.-ruge furioso.

**Residencia Tsukino.**

Serena baja aquella mañana vestida con correcto traje sastre blanco y preparada para ir a la oficina. Ese es el día en que la misteriosa mujer que había salvado su empresa llegaba a Japón y quería tener todo a punto para cuando Reiko Hasegawa se presentara en "Galactic Enterprises"; secretamente tenía muchas ganas de verla de frente. Serenity aún dormía en su cunita cuando ella salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Luna, iré temprano a la empresa porque tenemos demasiado trabajo atrasado, ¿te importaría cuidar de Serenity mientras…-pero la pregunta muere en su garganta al ver a la buena señora inclinada en la mesa de la cocina llorando con la invitación negra con plateado que esa mujer había enviado por la noche. Intrigada Serena se acerca a ella y pone su mano sobre su cabeza.-¿Luna? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?.

-¡Señora Serena! Si yo solo…estaba…no es nada…-se limpia ella las lágrimas con el mandil blanco e intenta levantarse pero Serena la detiene del brazo.

-Luna, puedes decírmelo, no estás bien, ¿Porqué no confías en mí?.-apremia la rubia y toma la invitación que está sobre la mesa.-¿Es por la fiesta? ¿Tienes miedo de que esa mujer nos dañe?. Luna mira a Serena y entiende que no puede seguir fingiendo más, suspirando hondo se sienta en la silla y la joven hace otro tanto.

-Supongo que me descubrió.-con sonrisa amarga la señora.-entonces no tiene caso seguirlo negando. Desde la primera vez que escuché el apellido de la accionista misteriosa que salvó su empresa, comencé a sentir esto, pero había intentado ocultarlo lo más posible.-confiesa Luna.

-¿La conoces?.-inquieta Serena.

-No a ella, pero si a su Padre. Artemis Hasegawa.-lanza ella el nombre, Serena sigue mirándola intrigada.

-¿Porqué tú conocerías al Padre de esa mujer?.-inquiere ella.

-Porque Artemis Hasegawa entrenó a su madre y a sus tías y las enseñó a conducir autos.-lanza Luna aquella respuesta que sume a Serena en un nuevo mar de dudas.

-¿Entonces Artemis Hasegawa nos conoce?.

-En cierta forma sí. El fue mucho más que maestro de drift de la señora Serenity y sus tías, fue su amigo y protector. Yo lo conocí entonces y aunque después por varios motivos dejó de frecuentarlas jamás se desentendió de lo que pasaba en Japón. Supo de sus nacimientos, de los accidentes de la señora Akane y la señora Hiroko, del entrenamiento de Rei, de la Liga, todo…

-¿Y cómo lo supo?.-sigue Serena.

-Porque yo se lo informaba.-los ojos de la chica rubia se abren mucho por la noticia.

-Luna…tu y ese hombre, Artemis…¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?.-sigue el interrogatorio Serena mirando con sus ojos azules muy fijamente a Luna.

-Yo…Amaba a Artemis Hasegawa.-confiesa la señora con casi un hilo de voz, Serena se da cuenta de que no miente .- cuando él contactó a la señora Serenity y a sus tías, ellas eran solo unas jovencitas de preparatoria que corrían autos por gusto. Yo fui contratada por tu abuelo para ser institutriz de tu madre, acaba de terminar mi carrera de docencia y no había tenido suerte en los trabajos, entonces me llamaba un hombre como Tanahara Tsukino para cuidar de su hija. Mi situación económica era mala así que su llamado y el que me haya seleccionado fue afortunado, mucho más cuando conocí a sus abuelos y me hice amiga de su Madre, los Tsukino fueron mi verdadera familia. Cuando conocí a Artemis nos enamoramos. Fue una época muy hermosa, y yo me sentía realmente en las nubes con él…sin embargo me di cuenta de la verdad sobre el hombre que amaba y decidí terminar con él.

-¿Qué verdad?.-insiste Serena.

-Que tenía una esposa en coma esperándole en Hamburgo.-con naturalidad Luna.-claro que al momento decidí terminar con él, por delicadeza y conciencia no podía seguir alentando ese amor basado en mentiras. Unos años después, luego de la muerte de la señora Akane y la señora Hiroko, él regresó solo a decirme que su esposa había muerto y que ahora si podríamos ser felices. Claro que yo jamás accedí a sus pretensiones, mis principios y conciencia no me lo permitían, pero creo que no he dejado de amarlo.

-¿Las flores? ¿Tu admirador secreto es el Padre de Reiko Hasegawa?-asombrada Serena entendiendo todo.

-Así es, pero hasta hace unos meses, yo tampoco sabía que tenía una hija.-con evidente dolor ella.-parece que jamás podré confiar en Artemis otra vez. A estas alturas de nuestra vida aún sigue teniendo secretos para mí. Desde la primera vez que escuché el nombre de esa accionista misteriosa lo supe, pero fingí que no me afectaba, es solo que ya no puedo seguir fingiendo más.-abatida Luna, Serena la abraza y ella llora en el hombro de la joven.

-Sabía que debía haber una dolorosa historia de amor en tu vida Luna, siempre lo supe, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan triste. En verdad me gustaría poder verte feliz con Artemis Hasegawa alguna vez.-sincera la rubia.

-Eso no tiene arreglo…y creo que me he hecho ya a la idea, solo que no puedo evitar que me duela.

-Una cosa más Luna. Ahora que sé que Artemis Hasegawa nos conoce, me intriga mucho más el que su hija se muestre tan interesada en ayudarnos y en entrar en nuestras vidas, no sé porqué desde que escuché por vez primera su nombre he tenido esta extraña sensación, una mezcla entre el deseo de conocerla y la desconfianza que me produce. Pero todo eso quedará descubierto esta misma noche.

-¿Piensan asistir a esa fiesta?.-cuestiona Luna intrigada.

-Al principio pensé en negarme, una fiesta a un día del segundo aniversario de mi hermana es impropio, pero pensando bien las cosas necesito asistir para saber de una vez por todas si mis aprensiones son verdaderas o no.-con firme decisión Serena.-así que asistiremos y la conoceré en persona. Por eso debo ir a la oficina y trabajar con TK todo el día, lamento dejarte a la niña pero sabes que es importante entregar los informes por departamento.

-No se preocupe que cuidar a Tsukiko no es problema, la adoro, además vamos a ir con Kondo sama a comer aprovechando que el joven Darien comerá en su junta en Odaiba.

-Entonces me retiro que debo estar en la empresa antes de las ocho. Regresaré a las siete a cambiarme para la fiesta, si desean pueden quedarse a dormir en Hikawa que ni Darien ni yo sabemos a qué hora regresaremos.-termina Serena y tomando una manzana del frutero sale por la puerta de atrás, afuera la espera el automóvil negro con el chofer de la empresa, pero su celular comienza a sonar con insistencia. Serena busca el móvil en su bolso y cuando lo extrae mira que tiene un extraño mensaje de texto.

_Ojos del color del cielo  
con mirada de amor y anhelo  
con una mirada que puede derretir un corazón de hielo  
no me mires flor de invierno porque si me enamoro  
gritaré eternamente te quiero._

_SIR TISTAN_

Aquellas palabras escritas con la letra digital del móvil entraron directo al alma de Serena, eran de un número desconocido para ella pero la hicieron temblar de emoción, pensó que sería un número desconocido o una equivocación, pero ¿No era mucha coincidencia que aquello hablara de "OJOS COLOR DE CIELO"?.

-Señora, ¿Se siente bien?.-pregunta el chofer sacándola de su abstracción.

-Estoy bien Shinohara, vamos a la empresa.-pide ella entrando en el auto, pero aún dentro relee el mensaje de texto de su celular y mira el desconocido número, moviendo unas teclas lo marca, el teléfono suena pero nadie contesta hasta que la voz de una grabadora le anuncia que su mensaje sería transmitido al buzón de voz.-Señor, creo que ha habido un error y me ha enviado un mensaje equivocado, le suplico revisar el número a quien lo envió, GRACIAS.-acaba Serena el mensaje mientras el automóvil se pone en movimiento saliendo de la mansión cuando luego de unos minutos otro mensaje de texto llega al teléfono de Serena:

_Bella princesa de ojos de cielo._

_¿Acaso este mortal equivocarse pudiera_

_Al describir la perfección de vuestra singular belleza?_

_No me acuséis de equivocación, sino acusadme mejor_

_de estar prendado de vuestros ojos._

_SIR TRISTAN_

Serena siente otra vez que aquellas palabras la sacuden con una nueva emoción y la hacen sentir un hueco en la boca del estómago que hace mucho no sentía.

-Sir Tristán…¿Quién eres?.-silabea ella el nombre como evidente emoción…

**Mansión Yamada.**

En el comedor de la mansión se lleva a cabo la horrible discusión. Los sirvientes salen rápidamente de esta llevándose el carro plateado en donde había servido el desayuno para su señora y el hermano de esta, ya que ahora las cosas se habían puesto tan tensas que los gritos de ambos hermanos resonaban por toda la casa.

-¡He dicho que no lo haré! ¡Jamás iré a una fiesta la víspera del aniversario de mi esposa!.-resuena airada la voz de Nataku.

-¡Déjate de sentimentalismo estúpidos Nataku! La señorita Hasegawa no tenía la menor idea de lo que nosotros conmemoramos y no ha hecho esta fiesta con el ánimo de ofender a nadie sino de conocernos mejor.-opina Chikane.

-Pues he dicho que no iré y no iré así argumentes lo que gustes.-firme Nataku tomando su saco del respaldo de la silla en que lo ha dejado y se encamina a la salida del comedor

-¡Si no asistes a esa fiesta será una grosería para la señorita Hasegawa que puede traer consecuencias desastrosas para nosotros!.-Nataku se detiene pero no gira la vista.-no es que me guste recordártelo pero la señorita Hasegawa es dueña de más de la mitad de nuestras empresas y contrariarla en el momento que regresa a Tokio sería poco prudente.

-¿Es solo el dinero Chikane? ¿Solo eso te importa? ¡Qué hay de mis sentimientos! ¡De mi dolor!.-le espeta Nataku.-¿No te importa?

-Justo porque me importa es que quiero que vayas. Entiendo tu sufrimiento y que estás muy sensible por la cercanía de su aniversario, pero sé que el ir a esa fiesta será para ti un acto de valor que te ayudará a superar tu pena. No puedes seguir aislado toda tu vida hermano y ya es momento de que lo superes-asiente Chikane y llegando junto a su hermano lo sujeta del hombro. -Nataku, si de algo no debes de dudar es de lo mucho que te amo y de que todo lo que hago es por tu bien.-con extraño tono de sinceridad la mujer de ojos rojizos. Un silencio del muchacho.

-Iré a esa absurda fiesta de máscaras con una condición.-informa Nataku y gira para ver a su hermana de frente.-si tu asistes a la ceremonia que Hino sama organizó en memoria de Rei mañana en la Iglesia de la Virgen en Shibuya.-solicita el joven mirando a su hermana a los ojos, Yamada no puede evitar que una chispa de ira cruce por ellos.-sé que tu jamás te llevaste bien con Rei.

-No es eso…es solo que no pensaba que fuera la mejor mujer para ti.-se excusa malamente Chikane.

-Y si fueras a esa ceremonia me demostrarías que de verdad te importa lo que yo siento y que me amas. Tan difícil será para mi ceder al capricho de la niña millonaria esa, como lo será para ti asistir a la ceremonia de Rei. ¿Qué dices?.-cuestiona el joven de cabello plateado. Chikane suspira hondo y acaricia la firme barbilla del apuesto chico.

-Asistiré.-dice al fin, Nataku esboza una sonrisa y se abraza de su hermana.

-Gracias Chikane. Yo también asistiré. Nos vemos en la noche en el castillo Nijó.-asiente el joven y dando un beso en la mejilla a su hermana se aleja de la mansión. Chikane entonces se deja caer en la silla del comedor con las manos en su frente, hasta que su teléfono celular suena con insistencia.

-¿Si?.-cuestiona la mujer de ojos rojizos.

-¿_Señora Yamada? Soy Reiko Hasegawa, espero no se moleste pero le pedí a la señorita Aya que me diera su número de móvil, a partir de ahora deberemos comunicarnos una con la otra con frecuencia y es mejor deshacerse de los intermediarios_.-se escucha la misteriosa voz femenina que lugar poner en guardia a Chikane Yamada.

-Para nada me molesta señorita Hasegawa, al contrario, es todo un gusto escucharle.-fingidamente Yamada presionando su puño sobre la mesa.-¿Me llama desde el avión?.

-_No. Estoy ya en el aeropuerto Narita, mi vuelo llegó a las ocho y media. Me dirijo hacia la casa que tan amablemente Usted y su asistente me ayudaron a adquirir. Solo llamaba para saludarla y disculparme con Usted por no poder estar en la cita que acordamos a las doce. ¿Sabe? Vengo fatigada del viaje y necesito acoplarme a los horarios diferentes así que iré directo a casa a descansar, pero nos veremos por la noche, espero haya recibido la máscara que le envié_.- Chikane tiene un gesto irónico al responder.

-La recibí, muchas gracias, ha sido un acierto de su parte el enviarme una máscara negra, es mi color favorito.-por parecer cortés Yamada posando sus ojos en la imponente máscara negra que hay sobre la pequeña mesa lateral al lado de la ventana.

-_Lo supuse_.-a Chikane no le gusta el tono en que la mujer tras el teléfono dice todo aquello.-_así que espero compensar este pequeño incidente atendiéndola a Usted y a su hermano como se merecen en mi fiesta de máscaras_.-de nuevo el tono irónico que eriza los vellos en el cuello de Yamada.-

-Celebraré sobremanera poder conocerla y expresarle en persona mi gratitud y amistad señorita Hasegawa, y espero la reunión la podamos tener el día de mañana, tengo un obsequio para Usted.-informa Yamada entre dientes.

-_No debió molestarse, pero sin duda la reunión entre nosotras en privado es indispensable para definir el rumbo de las cosas, ¿Le parece mañana a las nueve en su oficina?_.

-La esperaremos allí. Hasta esta noche.

-_Hasta esta noche_.-acaba la voz de la mujer extranjera colgando el teléfono, Chikane Yamada experimenta la misma extraña sensación de que todo lo que tiene que ver de lejos o cerca con Reiko Hasegawa, es muy malo para ella, pero se contiene y poniéndose de pié se levanta del comedor y se aleja hacia su habitación.

Sepphir Schwarzmond aguarda a bordo del Pagani Zonda gris oscuro a las afueras de la Mansión Yamada, ha venido siguiendo a discreción el GTR rojo desde que este salió del apartamento en Shinjuku, con sus manos sobre el volante y sus ojos azul oscuro clavados en la reja que daba acceso a la mansión recordaba como aquella mañana había entrado furtivamente al cuarto de Rei. No eran más de las seis de la mañana y las sombras de la noche recién cedían a la claridad del día cuando el médico dando pasos quedos entró en aquella habitación elegante y espaciosa impregnada del olor de ella. Detuvo su caminar cerca de la cama de doseles rojos y miró el hermoso espectáculo de la mujer de cabello negro durmiendo entre las sábanas de seda, su rostro sereno y bello, su respiración acompasada moviendo arriba y abajo la suave tela del camisón en su pecho encendieron en el alma y cuerpo del joven sensaciones extrañas y confusas.

Sepphir aún recuerda como se detuvo en la contemplación callada de la mujer que amaba, recreándose en la perfección de sus facciones y sobre todo en los hermosos labios rojos desenado tener la autoridad de despertarla con un beso, estrecharla en sus brazos y dormir a su lado abrazándola. Pero sabía que a pesar de que ella lo había aceptado, de que era "Su novia" su trato no había variado gran cosa y ella seguía poniendo una discreta barrera a sus demostraciones de cariño cada vez que él se acercaba o intentaba un avance. Lentamente lleva su mano a la tersa mejilla de Rei y la caricia. La bella durmiente se revuelve un poco en la cama pero no abre los ojos.

-Eres tan hermosa.-murmura subyugado Zafiro al mirarla y se hinca al lado de la cama.-te amo tanto Rei.-confiesa el enamorado joven.

-Y yo te amo…-balbucea en sueño ella haciendo que el corazón del médico salte de felicidad.-te amo mucho…Nataku…-el solo nombre de aquel hombre hace que la alegría de Zafiro desaparezca, ¿Nataku ha dicho? ¿Ha dicho que lo ama?. Una ira sorda y terrible avivada por unos feroces celos hace presa del alma del médico quien se levanta de golpe y sale de la habitación bruscamente, cerrando sin embargo la puerta con lentitud, luego se coloca de espaldas a esta y conteniendo su ira sale del castillo Nijó decidido a hacer lo que su mente le dicta. Dentro del "King Arthur" El teléfono de Zafiro suena con fuerza sacándolo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

-Diga.-

-_Hasta que respondes Zafirito, dime, ¿Tuviste problemas para encontrar a Axel Tenou?_.-es la voz alegre de Carlos la que responde.

-¿Tenou?... a si Tenou…-casi había olvidado aquel nombre.-no hay problema, espero afuera de su casa.-miente Zafiro.

-_Perfecto, todas las chicas salieron ya en busca de sus presas y yo hago otro tanto, espero no me traicionen los nervios al correr contra mi cuñado. Buena idea de Petzi el poner vidrios polarizados a todos los autos, ¿Cierto?. Bueno amigo, solo no subestimes al señor halcón y déjale claro que hay nuevos dueños de Kanto._

-Eso sin duda, hay que marcar nuestro territorio para que ningún intruso se meta con lo que es nuestro.- con ira Zafiro.

-¡_Ese es el espíritu su majestad! Nos vemos más tarde entonces en el castillo si es que salgo vivo fe esta, cambio_.-acaba Meipu la charla, Sepphir guarda el celular justo en el momento en que la reja de la mansión Yamada de abre y el GTR rojo y se encamina hacia la calle.

-Llegó el momento idiota, te arrepentirás de haber lastimado a mi Ginny.-con furia Zafiro encamina su auto hasta colocar el Pagani Zonda tras el "Tiger" y darle un empujón por detrás con potencia, Nataku dentro del GTR trata de estabilizarse y logra con dificultad.

-¡Qué diablos le pasa!.-ruge Nataku mirando por el retrovisor el auto europeo gris oscuro y leyendo en su capo el extraño nombre.-¿King Arthur?.-se cuestiona justo cuando un nuevo empujón le es dado.-¡Así que no estás jugando amigo! ¡Bien entonces prepárate!.-con los ojos dorados destellantes de rabia Nataku acelera y se aleja, sin embargo el auto gris le sigue el ritmo hasta colocarse a la par suya. El joven Yamada mira su lado el auto de vidrios polarizados que oculta al misterioso conductor.-si crees que te dejaré vencerme estás equivocado.-molesto Nataku presiona sus manos en el volante e intempestivamente vira a la izquierda con un rechinido de llantas y un perfecto drift que es copiado de inmediato por el del auto gris, una sonrisa de Nataku.-juguemos entonces, quiero ver hasta dónde eres capaz de seguirme.-sonríe y enfila su auto directo a una de las más concurridas avenidas de la capital Nipona repleta de autos tomando una desviación el GTR rojo entra en el tráfico sin disminuir su velocidad esquivando a los autos más lentos que circulaban por allí y mirando por el retrovisor que por otro carril el Pagani Zonda hacía exactamente lo mismo. Delante de ellos quedaba el túnel y Nataku sabía que dentro sería una batalla a muerte. Algunos conductores que transitaban por la autopista sonaban sus claxon ante la violenta carrera que el auto rojo y el gris estaban teniendo a plena luz del día en aquella calle, pero ignorando los claxon y las maldiciones Nataku aceleró y entró en el túnel junto con el Pagani Zonda gris mientras las chispas saltaban de la fricción de ambos autos. Un momento dentro se escuchó el sonido de llantas rechinando, claxon escandalosos y un horrible estruendo, poco después al final del túnel el "King Arthur" sale a toda velocidad totalmente solo. Dentro del auto Zafiro tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Eso te enseñará a no entrometerte en nuestras vidas imbécil!.-dice sonriente y perfila el auto de regreso.

**Garaje de la Liga de Aces, tres horas después.**

El "Adonis" de Ciel Aino entró por la puerta abierta del ex garaje de la "Stars League" la puerta eléctrica se abrió a la orden del pequeño control que el joven Aino llevaba en su mano y el automóvil blanco se estacionó en su cubículo. En la mesa del centro de aquel garaje estaban sentados en acalorada discusión Fye, Ami, Makoto, Alexis Tomoe, Michiru y Axel. Ciel Aino se encaminó hacia la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Fue sencillamente como se los dije, me abordó cuando salí de la bodega del "Green Delice" iba hacia el puerto a firmas un embarque de fruta y entonces el ZR1 amarillo apareció por una calle lateral y me comenzó a intimidar, corrimos un buen tramo hasta el muelle y casi me estrello contra un carguero, después solo desapareció.-informa Mako.

-Mako chan, ¿Acaso ese auto misterioso tenía vidrios polarizados? ¿O el nombre de un caballero de los mitos artúricos?.-cuestiona interesada la doctora de cabello azul.

-Si, decía algo así como GAWAIN, no había relacionado con los mitos artúricos, de hecho aún no sé lo que signifique-responde Makoto.

-Lo mismo a Ami y a mí, salimos del hospital y un McLaren negro con la leyenda "BOORS" y vidrios polarizados nos buscó batalla hasta Shibuya en donde desapareció.-añade Fye.

-Justo ahora que nos decidimos a traer al "Geminis" en lugar del "Tsubasa" nos ocurrió los mismo a Michiru y a mí, un Audi rojo con la leyenda "GALAHAD".-opina Axel mirando a su esposa.

-Lamento venir a sumar uno más a la lista de corredores misteriosos chicos, pero un payaso en un M3 con la leyenda MERLIN en el capo rodeó en círculos al "Adonis" cuando me tocó un alto en la K2 y Wagan.-habla al fin Ciel Aino.

-¿Te rodeo dices? ¿En círculo?.-cuestiona Ami.-eso suena mucho a lo que hacía…

-Meiou.-dice a la vez Fye y Axel Tenou.

-Tomoe sama…¿No has tenido tu encuentro desagradable con algún auto extraño?.-cuestiona Michiru al joven Tomoe.

-Lo he tenido, y justo con el "Caballero Negro" si mi memoria sobre las leyendas de Camelot no me falla. Un Ferrari Enzo negro con el nombre MORDRED en su capo y laterales me aguardaba a las afueras del taller salí con Ana al centro de compras y tal como dijeron nos atacó. Me decidí a no caer en su juego y solo apagué el motor y me detuve pero en cuanto intenté encararlo se fue.-añade el joven Tomoe.

-¿Y Nataku? No se supone que debía estar ya aquí para la junta.-cuestiona Makoto.-me muero de curiosidad por saber si él tuvo otro encuentro semejante.

-¿TK no viene?.-pregunta Michiru.

-Tiene mucho trabajo con Serena en la empresa y le pidió a Nataku que precediera la reunión de esta tarde para determinar la participación en la carrera en homenaje a Rei.-explica Mako.

-Ya estoy aquí lamento la demora.-se escucha la voz de Nataku entrando por la puerta del lugar mas no por el área de compartimentos para autos, el chico de cabello plata lleva en su frente un parche.

-Nataku, esperábamos vete llegar en el "Tiger" ¿Qué pasa?.-asustado Axel cuestiona a su amigo.-¿Tuviste un accidente?.

-Algo así Ciel. Tuve una extraña carrera contra un Pagani Zonda por la autopista C1 y terminé con el "Tiger" estrellado dentro de un camión de basura. Afortunadamente me salvó la bolsa de aire y solo me golpee la frente pero tuve que volver aquí en taxi.-termina Nataku. Todos lo miran seriamente.-¿Porqué me miran así? Y más importante, ¿Porqué no parecen asombrados?.

-Adivinaré, a ti te debió perseguir alguien como Sir Dagonet o Sir Percival, ¿Cierto?.-inquiere Ami nombrando a algunos de los caballeros de la mesa redonda que quedaban.

-Creo que tuve el honor de que me persiguiera el líder, el auto se llamaba "KING ARTHUR".-comenta Nataku.-¿He de entender con eso que Ustedes tuvieron encuentros similares?.-pregunta el joven.

-Exactamente con el mismo perfil Amigo, autos europeos, vidrios polarizados, corredores excelentes queriendo buscar pleito y todos con nombres de caballero artúricos, Gawain, Galahad, Boors, Mordred, King Arthur y un payaso con el nombre MERLIN.-recalca molesto Ciel. Nataku llega a su silla y en silencio escucha aquellas palabras pensativo.

-Y todo esto…¿Qué creen que significa?.-pregunta al fin Nataku a sus compañeros.

-Yo tengo una teoría.-se anima Ami bajando sus gafas.-un nuevo equipo de corredores ha llegado a Kanto y están haciendo visible su presencia porque deben pretender retarnos por el dominio de la región.-infiere la inteligente chica.

-Concuerdo con mi esposa.-apoya Fye.

-Es lo más lógico, tienen una técnica maravillosa y todos parecen corredores experimentados. El tipo que se midió conmigo aceleraba de forma tan agresiva que parecía piloto profesional.-explica Alexis Tomoe.

-De ser verdad entonces la Liga de Aces tiene competencia. Luego de dos años de no correr en serio esto es un verdadero aliciente para seguirnos superando, además la aprensión de las autoridades por reprimir el drift han disminuido. Me parece un buen momento para resurgir. ¿Qué les parece?.-emocionada Makoto.-yo por mi parte he seguido entrenando con TK de forma individual.

-Axel también ha entrenado conmigo, me he vuelto su asesor técnico y no es porque sea mi esposo pero ha mejorado mucho.-informa orgullosa Michiru besando la mejilla de su marido que se sonroja.

-Creo que no somos los únicos que nos hemos seguido superando linda.-apoya sonriente Fye presionando la mano de su esposa.

-Todos hemos seguido corriendo individualmente pero como equipo, como verdadera Liga, hemos dejado mucho tiempo de practicar. Pienso como Mako chan, que estos corredores nos están trayendo una razón para que la Liga Resurja. ¿Qué opinas Nataku?.-cuestiona Ciel a su amigo.

-Una sola cosa chicos. ¡Hagámoslo!.-decidido Nataku en quien había surgido una especie de deseo de revancha contra el desconocido conductor del Pagani Zonda que lo había ridiculizado.

-Propongo que luego de la carrera en honor de Rei mañana en Hakone, organicemos un plan detallado de acción en contra de esos corredores misteriosos y les demostremos que no es tan fácil deshacerse de la Liga de Aces.-emocionada Makoto.

-Es un hecho. Ahora hablemos sobre la carrera de exhibición en Hakone.-anima Nataku tomando unas carpetas.

-¿Puede ser rápido? Tengo cita con mi maquillista a las tres, Axel y yo fuimos invitados a una fiesta de máscaras.-suplica Michiru. Un nuevo silencio de todos.

-¿Ustedes también?. A nosotros nos llegaron las invitaciones y las máscaras ayer por la noche, las llevó un tipo anciano a quien TK dijo que se parecía al mayordomo de Batman.-comenta Makoto.

-A nosotros también nos llegaron las máscaras y las invitaciones. Una fiesta en el Castillo Nijó que da la señorita Reiko Hasegawa.-asombrado Fye.

-Ni siquiera tenía noticias de que una joya del periodo Tokugawa como el castillo Nijó estuviera en venta y mucho menos que esa mujer lo haya comprado.-reitera Ami.

-También recibí la máscara y Ana me comentó que las "Wild Cats" las recibieron igualmente, Hikari, Kaori y ella.-anuncia Alexis Tomoe.

-Mina, Setsuna y yo también estamos invitados.-reitera Ciel.-¿Nataku?.

-Chikane y yo recibimos las mismas máscaras con el anciano de antifaz.-acaba el joven de cabello plateado.

-Esto no me gusta nada, corredores misteriosos, fiesta de máscaras…-balbucea Axel Tenou.

-Ni a mí me gusta amigo, pero no tenemos más remedio que esperar a que sea de noche para conocer a esa mujer y sobre todo para estar seguros que una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, pero también tengo un presentimiento malo sobre esto.-habla Nataku dudoso.

-¿Les parece si nos concentramos en preparar la carrera de mañana y dejamos las conjeturas terribles para después?.-suplica Michiru Kaioh, todos asientes y dirigidos por Nataku comienzan a ver el informe de TK sobre el descenso en Hakone y la ceremonia en honor a Rei en la carretera del día siguiente.

**Mansión Tsukino, siete de la noche.**

Serena se mira en el espejo de su habitación dando los últimos toques a su peinado, ha decidido rizar un poco su dorado cabello que ahora le cae en hondas graciosas hasta los hombros mientras una trenza de oro sale de sus sienes y se engarza en la parte de atrás con un broche de diamantes. Usa un vestido blanco de tirantes en que una leve tela casi transparente con leves brillos plateados dados por diminutos diamantes cae desde su pecho hasta abajo dándole una apariencia etérea y angelical. El dije de media luna de su madre por todo adorno más sus aretes y un brazalete plateado. Mirándose en el espejo la joven termina de dar los últimos toques a su maquillaje y luego contempla la máscara de unicornio blanco que Reiko Hasegawa había enviado para ella, hasta que su teléfono suena con insistencia.

-¿Si?.-contesta Serena, la voz tras el teléfono parece responderle.-¿Porqué me llamas aquí? Te dije por la mañana que no debías..

Darien, vestido correctamente de frac negro con una rosa roja en su ojal caminaba por el pasillo con la máscara mitad negro y mitad blanco que le correspondía hasta detenerse en la puerta del cuarto de su esposa, va a llamar cuando escucha aquel diálogo.

-Lo entiendo, pero te dije que no debáis llamarme a la casa, son cosas que debemos tratar con discreción.-habla Serena por el teléfono, Darien siente que una enorme ira sube de su corazón a su rostro, ¿Con quién estaba hablando Serena? ¿Qué significaba aquella charla?. Lleno de ira el nombre odiado y temido de aquel hombre que había regresado a amenazar su felicidad se forma en su mente.

-Thalassa.-balbucea aquel apellido y de golpe abre la puerta dandlo un fuerte portazo. La mujer rubia lo mira asustada y baja el teléfono.

-¿Darien? ¿Qué te pasa?-cuestiona ella, el rostro de Darien desfigurado por los celos y la ira la miran fijamente, en dos zancadas llega a su lado y le arrebata el teléfono.

-¡Con quién estás hablando!.-le espeta fúrico. Serena abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Con TK…¿Porqué te pones así?.-inquieta la rubia.

-¡Mientes! ¡No hablas con TK!.-la jala del brazo Darien.

-¡Me estás lastimando!.-le lanza ella separándose con brusquedad de su contacto.-¡Si no me crees que sea TK contéstale tú mismo!.-indignada Serena, Darien se pone el teléfono en su oreja para escuchar la conocida voz del chico pelirrojo.

-_¡Serena! ¡Te encuentras bien! ¡Qué son esos gritos!.-_La furia de Darien se controla al comprobar que efectivamente se trataba solo de Takeshi, Serena sin embargo lo mira con ojos recriminantes y molestos mientras frota su brazo en donde los dedos de Darien había dejado unas marcas rojas.

-No ocurre nada TK, solo me asusté por algo. Nos vemos en la fiesta.-acaba Darien colgando el teléfono y alargándolo a Serena quien no lo toma y sigue mirando indignada al hombre de frac delante de ella.-lo lamento, no sé lo que me ocurrió, en verdad no quería lastimarte, es solo que pensé que era…que era…-se detiene Darien.

-¿Qué era quién?.-insta Serena ansiosa.

-Nadie. Solo perdóname.-se inclina Darien.-te espero abajo y te prometo que no se repetirá.-informa el joven piloto inclinándose de nuevo.- Gomen Serena..-deja el celular en el tocador y sale de la habitación, Serena no se explica nada de lo que ha pasado, ese exabrupto de Darien ¿Por qué ahora?...su corazón late con fuerza cuando recuerda los textos poéticos que había estado llegando a su celular últimamente, y para no sacar conclusiones apresuradas que le da miedo entender toma la máscara de unicornio y se la pone sobre su rostro mirándose en el espejo, luego sale de su habitación tomando su celular y su bolso.

**Castillo Nijó, **

Las pagodas doradas de la magnífica construcción que precede al castillo lucen aquella noche encantadoramente decoradas con cientos de farolas naranjas, rojas y amarillas pendiendo de hilos por todo el techo mientras focos de los mismos tonos alumbran todo alrededor de cada uno de los techos de aquel palacio japonés. La limousine negra se detiene a la entrada del lugar y de esta baja el correcto chofer que abre la puerta dando la mano a una imponente mujer vestida de negro que usa una máscara completa que cubre todos su rostro mostrando solo los ojos rojizos y tiene dos crestas de encaje del mismo tono a los lados dándole la imponente apariencia de una hechicera.

-Parece que nuestras anfitriona derrocha lujo esta noche.-comenta tras la máscara negra Chikane Yamada mientras tras ella baja el apuesto joven de pantalón y saco blanco que usa una faja roja en su esbelta cintura cubierto su rostro por una media máscara de tigre. El propio cabello plateado del joven terminaba de darle a su rostro cubierto solo de la frente hasta la nariz por la máscara el aspecto de un imponente felino.

-Espero no tardemos mucho que no estoy de humor para fiestas.-con voz ronca el joven cuya boca ha quedado libre de la máscara mostrando la mandíbula firme y los labios viriles de Nataku Yamada.

-¿No me das la mano para bajar querido?.-pregunta la otra mujer dentro del auto dejando ver una elegante mano enguantada, Nataku se apresura a ayudar a bajar a la chica con vestido verde tornasol en cuyo talle simulaba plumas de pavorreal con una media máscara de la misma elegante ave sobre su rostro y su cabello rojizo suelto por la espalda.-hermoso lugar, decoración soberbia y de buen gusto, parece que será una linda velada.-comenta Kakyuu Hino tomándose del brazo de su prometido y encaminándose a la entrada en donde Chikane muestra ya sus invitaciones.-Es una fortuna que mi Padre me haya comprado esta máscara en Venecia el año pasado, de otra forma no habría podido venir con Ustedes.-comenta la pelirroja mientras el hombre vestido de elegante casaca dorada con una máscara del mismo tono que aguarda en la entrada les franquea el paso para que puedan ingresar en la escalinata que sube hacia la mansión y por la que muchos invitados más con máscaras como ellos avanzan. A los lados del camino de escaleras hay apostadas antorchas sujetas a estatuas de piedra con forma de animales míticos japoneses, un dragón, una tortuga, un tigre…y un fénix. La sola visión el ave de fuego de piedra basta para hacer sentir a Nataku incómodo.

-Una sola de esas estatuas debe costar una fortuna, no entiendo como esa mujer puede pagar el castillo Nijó y además este tipo de lujos.-comenta intrigada Chikane Yamada.

-Parece que su nueva accionista es una persona de recursos, creo que si ha vivido en Europa podemos ser buenas amigas, aunque me parece muy extraño jamás habérmela topado en las reuniones de sociedad siendo como aparenta una mujer millonaria.-con fatuidad la mujer de máscara de pavo real.

-Solo una recomendación Kakyuu querida, espero que en este evento no pierdas la compostura ni el control ya que está en juego nuestra credibilidad ante la señorita Hasegawa. No quiero más incidentes como el de Emi.-con rudeza Chikane a quien la explicación de Nataku y Kaolinet sobre un exceso de estrés por la cercanía de la boda no terminaban de convencer en cuanto a la causa de los exabruptos de Kakyuu.

-No se preocupe Señora, con mi Nataku a mi lado mis nervios estarán tranquilos.-melosa Kakyuu presiona el fuerte brazo del chico de cabello plata mientras suben las escaleras hacia la entrada al fastuoso baile.

Nataku contempla tras su máscara de tigre el ingreso a la sala principal de la recepción de aquel hermoso castillo en donde grandes tiras de terciopelo rojo colgando del techo exhiben un escudo negro con un fénix al vuelo tras una corona. Dentro se encuentran grupos de personas con trajes de gala y máscaras como ellos observando maravilladlos el cúmulo de pinturas, biombos, estatuas, armas y armaduras antiguas que hacen de la sala de aquella mansión un auténtico museo.

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo a los señores?.-solicita uno de los hombres de rojo que atienden a los invitados.

- Venimos con la señorita Hasegawa.-habla Chikane por los tres.

-Seguidme entonces que mi señora se encuentra en el patio.-se inclina el hombre de casaca rojo con dorado y conduce a los recién llegados por un camino de teas llameantes precedidas por dos estatuas con rojizas armaduras samurái con katanas en sus manos que señalan la salida al patio.

En cuanto Nataku Yamada y las dos mujeres entran en el lugar de la fiesta sus ojos asombrados vagan por toda aquella magnificencia y derroche de lujo, por todo aquel inmenso patio destacan esculturas de las cuatro bestias míticas del Wu Xing alumbradas con reflectores en fuentes en diversos lugares del jardín japonés en que se había dispuesto la recepción. La música tocada por una orquesta ubicada en una plataforma al lado de una estatua de un tigre alumbrada de blanco cuyos músicos lucen máscaras rojas llega a todos lados inundando con sus notas majestuosas de una danza estilo Luis XIV.

-¿Música de Lully?.-cuestiona intrigada Kakyuu.-hace años que no escuchaba una pieza de este autor tan bien interpretada. Coincido con tu hermana cariño, esa mujer tiene estilo.-comenta emocionada la chica de máscara de pavo real al mirar en torno y descubrir grupos de acróbatas y malabaristas que hace trucos con fuego al lado de una estatua de un fénix en cuya base hay luces rojas.

Al fondo junto a la fuente azul de una tortuga hay mesas largas con comida dispuesta en elegantes tazones y sirvientes vestidos de rojo que atienden a los invitados, más allá al lado de una fuente con forma de dragón iluminada con verdes reflectores hay una barra con bebidas de todo tipo.

-Esta fiesta sí que es una belleza, todo con buen gusto y elegancia, hace tiempo que no veía algo así, no pensé que en este lado del mundo alguien hiciera este tipo de eventos, se nota que ésta mujer ha vivido en Europa.-añade Kakyuu.-Anda Nataku, vamos a bailar, me muero de ganas de bailar una contradanza.-lo jala la chica de cabello rojo.

-Te recuerdo querida que solo venimos a hacer acto de presencia y nos vamos, no estoy de humor para fiestas.-cortante el joven de máscara de tigre.

-No digas eso Nataku querido, a mi me encanta como luce esta fiesta, debemos quedarnos un poco más.-suplica Kakyuu.

-La idea de la señorita Hino me parece maravillosa Nataku, no debemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad de distraernos, menos Ustedes que son jóvenes, así que vayan a bailar-los empuja la mujer de máscara negra, Nataku mal de su agrado toma a Kakyuu de la mano y se acerca a la pista caminando por el sendero iluminado con farolas rojas que conduce a través del puente hasta la plataforma en medio del lago en que flotan pequeñas farolas de papel alumbradas con velas, donde las personas bailan la contradanza barroca tocada por la orquesta. Chikane Yamada camina por el lugar mirando atentamente a todos los invitados pero sin conocer a ninguno, todos los malditos rostros están cubiertos por las máscaras, ¿Cómo saber quién de todas aquellas mujeres era Reiko Hasegawa?.

La joven de máscara de fénix con largo vestido rojo en cuya cauda destacan con la misma tela unas tiras anaranjadas semejando la llameante cola del ave de fuego camina por el patio del brazo del joven vestido con elegante casaca dorada con una máscara de sol del mismo tono.

-Todo parece que ha salido a la perfección Ginny.-comenta el joven vestido de dorado.-Dime algo…¿Eres capaz de conocer a todos los ex miembros de la Liga que han venido?.

-Así es Sepphir querido, ventajas de ser quien organiza esto, solo yo sé qué máscaras son las que enviamos Yuuto y yo a cada uno, ¿Ves a esa joven con la máscara de dragón azul y al chico de dragón rojo?.-Zafiro asiente.-Son Mako y TK…después más allá la joven de vestido azul con máscara de reina de nieve y su acompañante de traje blanco con máscara plateada, Ami y Fye, los conductores del "Rapsody" de quien tanto te impresionaron sus simulaciones.

-Ya veo.-añade el chico. La mujer de máscara de fénix sigue caminando por entre el patio alumbrado con antorchas.

-La joven con máscara de pez azul y el chico que cubre su rostro con la de halcón son Michiru Kaioh y su esposo Axel Tenou. A Él debiste conocerlo ya, era tu rival de esta mañana.-explica Rei, Zafiro solo tose levemente, si ella supiera que en lugar de presentarse con Tenou se dedicó a atacar a…

-¿Ves a los que acaban de llegar? La mujer con máscara de hojas verdes es Setsuna, la hermana de Meiou y su esposo el de máscara gris con blanco, Ciel Aino.

-La chica al lado de ellos con máscara de mariposa naranja es muy bella.-sigue Zafiro.

-Pues ella, es la ex novia de Meiou, Minako.-explica Rei.

-Vaya que Meiou es un bobo dejándola como lo hizo.-reitera el médico.

-Ahora van llegando dos de mis favoritos…-con tono de evidente ironía Rei.-mis dos hermanos, Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino.

-¿La mujer con máscara de unicornio?.-inquiere Zafiro.

-Sí, ella es Serena, una de las principales artífices, voluntaria o involuntariamente, de mi desgracia…que eso me toca averiguar en este tiempo.-con dolor la chica de máscara de fénix.

-Ginny…¿Qué harías si descubres que ella tuvo que ver con todo lo que te pasó? Si es que lo hizo con intención de dañarte.-cuestiona Zafiro.

-Ni yo misma lo sé Sepphir, seguramente terminaría de desilusionarme de ella y quizá le diría en su cara lo mucho que me dolió su traición, pero dañarla jamás, de ninguna forma.-decidida Rei-si por el contrario descubro que no tuvo nada que ver…yo solo la abrazaría y le diría lo mucho que la eché de menos pasando por toda esta pesadilla sin mi mejor amiga…sin mi hermana…-la voz de Rei tiene un leve matiz de emoción al decir aquello.

-Lamento recordarte cosas tristes Ginny, es lo último que deseo.-amoroso el joven de máscara de sol sujeta la mano de la chica de rojo.

-Y no lo haces Sepphir. Ha aprendido a vivir con esto, a asumirlo y controlarlo.-sonríe ella.

-Por eso te amo tanto Ginny.-acaba el chico acariciando la mejilla levemente expuesta por la máscara-y quiero que sepas algo, ya no estás sola, no es únicamente "Thunder", mi hermano, las chicas y Meiou quienes te protegen, sino también yo.-amoroso el joven.

-Gracias.-son las palabras de Rei.-pero no creo necesitar de la protección de nadie para mi venganza.-con autosuficiencia ella.

-¡Hey Itoko san! ¿Cómo le pinta la noche a la señorita Fénix?.-llega a su lado Meiou luciendo un traje rojo y una máscara de bufón de tonos rojos, negros y dorados.

-Vaya Meiou, por fin una máscara que en verdad refleja tu personalidad.-ríe Zafiro.

-¡Oye Zafirito! No te burles, esta máscara es maravillosa, como parte de mí, Alfed hizo buen trabajo…por cierto Itoko san, dejé una lista con el informe que cada una de las chicas y Dietr hicieron sobre los corredores de la Liga, parece que tenías razón y han perdido práctica, los vencieron a todos con facilidad. Aunque creo que el mensaje sobre nuestra llegada debió llegarles a todos. ¡Eres mi ídolo Itoko san!.-plamea Meiou la espalda de la chica.

-Ya ya Meiou, no te emociones de más hasta que el plan para revivir a la Liga haya dado resultado. De momento al menos tenemos su atención, lucharemos por encender en ellos de nuevo su "Espíritu de Corredor".-sonríen aquellos labios rojos bajo la máscara de Fénix.

-Una cosa más antes de irme a mis asuntos con mi bella mariposa…¿ya la vieron?.-emocionado el joven.-es la más linda de la fiesta….

-Dime lo que debas decir Carlos y retírate porque aun tengo cosas que puntualizar para el recibimiento "Especial" de Yamada.-apremia Rei.

-Justo de ello quería hablarte, los hermanitos Yamada están ya en la fiesta, la terrible "Corredora Fantasma" en el área de bebidas por el cuadrante del dragón y tu ex marido con una chica pavo real que infiero es tu media hermana bailando la contradanza en la pista.-enumera con naturalidad Carlos. Zafiro clava sus ojos resentidos y molestos en los del hombre de arrogante figura y máscara de Tigre, así que ese era Nataku Yamada, el odiado rival que lastimaba a su Ginny y al cual ella en sueños decía que aún…no se atreve a mencionar aquella palabra.

Los ojos amatista de Rei se prenden primero en la alta mujer de imponente figura negra que toma una copa en la barra con esa inconfundible máscara que ella misma le había elegido y le terminaba de dar el terrorífico aspecto de una hechicera. Todos los sentidos espirituales de Rei sea hgudizan y ponen en tensión al presentir aquella aura tumultuosa y negativa. Su mano recargada sobre el fuerte brazo de Zafiro se presiona con fuerza en la tela de la casaca dorada.

-¿Sientes su aura verdad Itoko san? Esa perra no ha cambiado.-añade Carlos a su lado.

-¿Ustedes pueden sentir su energía?.-intrigado Zafiro al ver a Rei y al joven con máscara de bufón con los ojos cerrados.-¿Cómo lo hacen?

-Una vez corredor Shinto, siempre corredor shinto.-responden ambos. Carlos ríe mientras Rei concentra ahora su mirada en la pista de baile en medio del lago. Muchas parejas danzan pero una en especial llama su atención. Puede sentir el aura calidad de Nataku, esa misma que hace que su corazón lata acelerado y un calor terrible inunda su pecho. Ahora Nataku lleva de la mano a la chica con traje y máscara de pavorreal bajo la cual adivina el rostro de su hermana Kakyuu, la "Prometida" de Nataku. No quiere que aquello le afecte, se ha preparado para este encuentro por dos años y ha pensando en cientos de posibilidades y planes de acción sobre qué hacer y qué decir cuando lo tuviera delante, pero ahora la emoción le evita recordar alguna…¿Porqué después de estar convencida de la culpabilidad de Nataku él aun generaba en ella este tipo de confusiones?.

-Bien Itoko san te dejo con tu ensalada de sentimientos, es mi turno de reencontrarme con mi pasado. Deséame suerte sensei.-se inclina Meiou y se aleja entre los invitados.

-Señorita Hasegawa.-dice una voz tras ella, Yuuto aparece vestido como todos los servidores de casaca roja con dorado y antifaz del mismo tono.-el detective Adams ha llegado, estamos listos para la bienvenida para la señora Yamada. Usted decide si procedemos.-pide el anciano. Rei lo mira un momento antes de responder.

-Adelante.-con un hilo de voz. Yuuto se inclina.-la mantendré informada.-informa el mayordomo y se aleja. Rei respira agitadamente y se detiene el pecho con una mano, la impresión de tener cerca de ella a todas las personas que la dañaron tanto estaba cobrando su parte en sus alterados nervios. Sus piernas se doblan y tropieza.

-Ginny…¿te sientes bien?.-presuroso Zafiro la sujeta del talle evitando que caiga.

-No lo sé Sepphir…sentí un mareo, quizá sea por el olor de las velas o el exceso de gente.-se excusa la joven de máscara roja. Zafiro camina con ella hasta un sillón rojo en donde los dos se sientan.

-Te ves agotada Ginny. Si lo deseas podemos irnos. No debes enfrentar a esas personas si te causa tanto daño.-amoroso y preocupado el chico con máscara de sol.

-Estaré bien Sepphir. Solo necesito calmarme.

-Te traeré una bebida. Espera aquí.-pide Zafiro y levantándose de aquel lugar camina entre la gente en dirección a la barra de bebidas. En cuanto se encuentra libre de la presencia del joven, los ojos amatista vuelven con insistencia al lugar en que Nataku Yamada termina el baile de la contradanza con Kakyuu Hino y los dos regresan caminando por el puente rojo que conduce de la plataforma de danza hacia tierra atravesando el lago, entonces un deseo inmenso de ver a Nataku de cerca la acomete, ¿Habría cambiado? ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo? ¿Cómo sería su voz?. Obedeciendo a un impulso mayor se pone de pié y camina en dirección a la pareja del joven tigre y la chica pavorreal.

-Solo lo veré de lejos.-se dice a si misma Rei cuando se descubre a si misma levantándose del sillón y abriéndose paso entre la multitud.-solo de lejos…de lejos…-se repite ansiosa mientras cada vez acorta más y más la distancia entre Nataku y ella.

Serena del brazo de Darien camina entre la gente con máscaras, han saludado ya a todos los miembros de la Liga y Darien había encontrado a un compañero de la base de aviación entre los invitados de Reiko Hasegawa, por lo que habían estado con él y su esposa charlando un momento mientras ahora regresaban a su mesa. El celular de Darien suela entonces y deteniéndose a un lado de la zona del jardín en que la gente se servía comida y alejándose de Serena contesta. Al verse sola y rodeada de gente enmascarada, la chica rubia de máscara de unicornio plateado camina a lo largo de la mesa mirando los manjares que estaban dispuestos para los invitados y descube al final una pequeña bandeja con cerezas, sonríe al descubrir su fruta favorita y alarga la mano para tomar una, justo entonces otra persona también la alarga y sus manos se unen.

-¡Lo lamento caballero!.-se excusa Serena agachándose delante de aquel hombre.

-No se preocupe señorita, vale la pena todo lo que pase con tal de que el destino haya querido que nos encontremos, ¿No cree?.-cuestiona aquella voz varonil que hace a Serena alzar sus ojos hacia la arrogante figura vestida de saco azul con medio rostro cubierto con otra máscara de unicornio como la suya pero en tonos azules difuminados. Bajo el misterio de la máscara se oculta medio rostro del desconocido que le habla pero sus ojos azul-verdosos son los que la paralizan, la presencia toda de aquel hombre le provoca un temblor involuntario y una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa, ¡Si ella pudiera retirar la máscara y salir de dudas!. EL hombre con máscara de unicornio azul toma la mano de Serena y la besa, ella se sonroja pero no evita el contacto.

-¿Porqué hace esto?-murmura trémula retirando su mano. El joven solo sonríe y comienza a decir unos versos que hacen que Serena recuerde los mensajes de su móvil.

_Porque eres la esencia  
que un día quiso saciar su deseo  
Por que extraño tu gracia  
y el sabor de tus besos  
Porque en el reflejo de tus ojos  
se pueden leer los poemas que yo dejo  
y aunque pase el tiempo  
y en él se pose mi cuerpo  
concede a este poeta  
ser sólo un recuerdo  
con este poema de letra rota  
donde mueren mis lágrimas  
y puede que otras tantas mas…_

-¡Sir Tristán!.-exclama Serena asombrada, entonces el hombre delante de ella la enlaza por el talle y la acerca de golpe a él, Serena siente que su corazón late con fuerza al contacto con el desconocido.

-Así es princesa Isolda, Sir Tristán que regresa luego de mucho tiempo a recuperar un amor que está seguro no ha dejado jamás de ser suyo.-susurra el hombre de máscara azul al oído de la rubia, aquella voz, aquella esencia, y sobre todo las reacciones de su cuerpo al estar cerca de él, un nombre se forma en labios de Serena, un nombre que la lastima y al mismo tiempo la llena de felicidad.

-¡OWEN!.-exclama mirándose en las pupilas azul verdosas que tanto amaba, él sonríe y poniendo la mano de Serena en su brazo camina hacia el puente del lago hasta la pista de baile, ella se deja llevar envuelta en un ensueño maravilloso, la noche, las farolas del lago, la música barroca de la orquesta y su mano en el brazo de Owen, es como uno de sus sueños pasados, solo ruega al gran Kami no despertar jamás. Al llegar a la pista de baile él la enlaza por el talle y comienza a bailar conduciéndola, Serena cierra los ojos y se recarga en el hombro de él. Un silencio tranquilizador y elocuente se adueña de ambos que solo disfrutan de su compañía hambrientos de aquellos momentos que tanto habían añorado.

Chikane Yamada mira fastidiada a las parejas que bailan en la pista mientras camina en torno al elegante jardín y bebe la copa de vino tinto.

-¿Señora Yamada?.-pregunta un hombre de casaca roja con antifaz del mismo tono.

-Soy yo.-responde la mujer de máscara negra.

-Mi señora desea hablar con Usted en privado.-informa el sirviente.

-¿Su señora?.-dudosa Yamada.

-La señorita Hasegawa. Sígame porfavor.-pide el hombre de rojo y camina hacia dentro del castillo Nijó. La mujer de máscara negra tarda en seguirlo, la misma repulsión que se lejos o cerca la acometía cuando nombraban a esa mujer la acomete de nuevo pero su curiosidad puede más que ella. Al fin conocerla, al fin verla de frente…y decidida sigue al hombre de casaca roja.

Nataku y Kakyuu llegan al lado de la mesa del banquete y la joven pelirroja saca un abanico de plumas de pavorreal con el cual se abanica.

-Hace tiempo que no me agitaba así. Nataku cariño…¿Te importaría traerme algo de beber?.-suplica la chica y se sienta en una silla roja. El hombre de máscara de tigre sonríe forzado.

-Desde luego.-añade y se abre camino entre los invitados buscando la barra de bebidas.-Con permiso…-se excusa al pasar entre dos caballeros que charlan, le molesta tanta gente, el sentirse sofocado, el que no le dejen pasar, y presiona los puños, sin embargo, en medio de aquel mar de gente un aroma llega a su nariz, un aroma que trae una bocanada de aire fresco y enciende en su corazón la misma excitación que sintiera la otra mañana en su apartamento, ¡El perfume de ella! Instintivamente los ojos dorados de Nataku inspeccionan en redondo a la concurrencia buscando el aroma a fresas y canela con febril excitación, pasando la vista por las mujeres con máscara de su entorno, hasta que se clavan como subyugados en la figura de vestido rojo con máscara de fénix que se encuentra lejos de él divididos por la concurrencia, los ojos de Nataku se prenden en las cuencas oscuras de los ojos de la desconocida mujer, pero todo su cuerpo sufre una descarga eléctrica al contemplarla y obedeciendo a un impulso de su corazón cambia de dirección; en lugar de seguir hacia la barra de bebidas, regresa por el mismo camino que antes abriera.

La desconocida de máscara de fénix debe haberse percatado de todo, porque de inmediato da media vuelta y se aleja de allí. Nataku desesperado nota la huida de la mujer de traje rojo y ya no pide permiso, sino que empuja a las personas que le impiden el paso entre empellones y gritos de asombro de aquellos a los que tropella. Al fin logra salir de entre aquel mar de gente hacia una zona despejada de aquel jardín alumbrada por antorchas y de nuevo mira en torno buscando a la mujer misteriosa.

-¿Dónde estás?.-cuestiona el chico de máscara de Tigre. A lo lejos una antorcha alumbra con sus destellos de fuego un pedazo de tela tornasol de vestido haciéndola brillar, y entonces Nataku descubre a la mujer huyendo hacia la entrada de un laberinto de arbustos, de nuevo su corazón late acelerado y se lanza en persecución de ella. Pasa por la entrada de aquel laberinto alumbrado con farolas y sigue en persecución de esa mujer obedeciendo a un impulso mayor que le dice que debe alcanzarla, que debe atraparla, que debe quitarle aquella máscara.

-¡Espere! ¡Por favor deténgase!.-grita Nataku corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, puede ver el vestido rojo al vuelo por la carrera, escucha la agitada respiración de ella, huele aquel enervante perfume y escucha el sonido de los tacones contra el suelo, eso le da ánimos para seguir, corre con más fuerza, ya la tiene muy cerca, y alarga su mano para sujetarla…

**NOTAS FINALES: Otro capítulo más de esta historia, y como había prometido las cosas se ponen mucho más interesantes. A pesar de que la venganza del fénix será implacable, ella ha tenido mucho tiempo para planearla y no da un solo paso sin que este esté calculado. Incluso esa forma de presentarse ante la Liga de Aces, no es simple maldad o locura, ella tiene un propósito específico para hacer lo que hace el cual ya verán más delante.**

**Un capítulo de reencuentros sumamente tensos, Rei y Nataku, Serena y Owen…Solo que para ver lo que sucede me deberán esperar dos semanitas porque me voy de vacaciones…¡Lo siento! Pero creo que también las merezco, de modo que dedico este capítulo a todos los lectores y agradezco su apoyo deseándoles unas felices fiestas y que el año que viene los inunde de bendiciones…¡Nos vemos el 8 de Enero con la continuación de SRR ¡ y ¡¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**

**GRACIAS REINA DRAGON POR LA AYUDA CON LA MUSICA DE LULLY!!!**


	30. Chapter 29: Si volvieras a mí

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 29: .**

**Si volvieras a mí**

_¿Cómo sobrevivir?  
¿Cómo calmar mi sed?  
¿Cómo seguir sin ti?  
¿Cómo saltar sin red?_

**Castillo Nijó.**

La mujer con máscara de fénix caminaba entre los invitados a la fiesta. De vez en cuando chocaba con alguno de ellos y se disculpaba levemente pero sus ojos amatista seguían clavados en la pareja que llega hasta la mesa del banquete. Ella, mira como la mujer de máscara de pavorreal lleva del brazo al hombre alto de traje blanco y cabello plateado. Un malestar terrible desgarra su corazón al ver como el joven recorre la silla roja para la mujer y la ayuda a sentarse; la ira y el dolor hacen presa de su corazón al ver las atenciones que Nataku tiene para con ella. ¿Pero con qué derecho tiene celos de Kakyuu? ¿No odia ella a ese hombre que la traicionó? ¿No era una mentira su supuesto amor por ella? ¿No debería darle igual con quien malgasta Nataku Yamada sus afectos?. Se detiene mirando como su media hermana se queda en la silla y Nataku camina hacia la barra de bebidas, entonces reacciona.

-¿Qué hago yo siguiéndolo?. -se dice molesta consigo misma y se decide a regresar, cuando de pronto siente sobre ella el poder de una mirada. No debería sentirla pero la siente; entonces sus ojos se detienen como obedeciendo a una fuerza mayor en el hombre con máscara de Tigre que se encuentra en medio de la concurrencia y aunque no puede ver sus ojos bajo la máscara, adivina que la están mirando. Un escalofrío de terror la acomete. ¡No! ¡Nataku no debe ni puede verla aún! ¡No antes de cómo ella lo tenía planeado! Aterrada de las consecuencias que pudo tener su imprudencia huye de ese lugar, corriendo en dirección contraria a la fiesta por el camino de antorchas que lleva al laberinto posterior.

Jadeando se detiene luego de dar la vuelta a la entrada del laberinto de arbustos. Su respiración agitada y los latidos de su corazón acelerados. Sujeta con su mano derecha su pecho sintiendo como este se mueve con la rapidez de sus latidos, luego, se atreve a mirar atrás deseosa de no encontrar a aquel que la perseguía, pero sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa de ver correr por el camino directo hacia ella al hombre de máscara de tigre; de nuevo una ola de miedo la acomete y sin pensarlo más huye y se adentra en el laberinto. Puede escuchar los pasos de Nataku tras ella confundidos con los insistentes latidos de su corazón.

-¡Espere por favor! ¡Deténgase!. -escucha ella la voz grave de Nataku Yamada que tanto deseo escuchar y siente que sus fuerzas se acaban y sus rodillas se doblan, aquellas voz la hace sentir débil y sin fuerzas de seguir huyendo. De un momento a otro siente que la mano de Nataku la sujeta del brazo. Han salido a una zona de aquel laberinto despejada de arbustos que parece ser el centro de este, pues una serie de columnas con enredaderas y tres arcos aparecen en medio. En ese momento el joven de cabello plateado detiene por el brazo a la chica con máscara de fénix.

El sonido de pasos cesa y en medio de la soledad de aquel intrincado laberinto, sólo se escucha la respiración agitada de los dos. Nataku está atrás, tomando con su fuerte mano el brazo desnudo de la desconocida y esta parece paralizada por aquel contacto, tanto que ni siquiera voltea la vista y sigue de espaldas a él aunque se han detenido a poca distancia de las columnas.

-¿Por qué huye de mí, señorita?. -cuestiona Nataku quien siente que la mano que sujeta aquel brazo le quema. Rei por su parte sigue paralizada al escuchar tan cerca la voz de Nataku.

-No…no huyo…caballero… -dice ella fingiendo una voz que no es la suya y hablando en un tono muy bajo que a pesar de lo distorsionado provoca en el hombre tras ella una corriente de electricidad.

-A mi me parece que sí señorita. Dígame… ¿Qué me oculta?. -cuestiona el hombre de máscara de Tigre y de un movimiento de su mano obliga a la mujer de rojo a mirarlo de frente, un instante eterno en que sus ojos chocan con lacerantes destellos; las antorchas que iluminan el laberinto arrojan luces rojas sobre sus rostros pero a Nataku ya no le queda duda de que los ojos de aquella inquietante mujer eran púrpuras como los de "Ella".

Rei por su parte se había perdido en el abismo de aquellas pupilas doradas que la devoraban con un fuego interno que ella se había esforzado estos dos años por apagar y a su pesar tiembla. Él siente su temblor pero sigue subyugado por aquellos ojos, aquel aroma, aquella presencia. Sabe que una oportunidad como aquella no la tendrá otra vez, así que con su mano libre intenta retirar la máscara de aquel rostro pero la frágil mano temblorosa de la desconocida se lo impide.

-No lo haga por favor… -suplica en una voz muy parecida a un sollozo que de nuevo enciende en la memoria de Nataku ráfagas de recuerdos. Aún mirándola a los ojos color amatista, aprisiona los dedos fríos y temblorosos de la mujer fénix entre los suyos y la obliga a caminar hacia atrás hasta acorralarla de espaldas a uno de los pilares.

-Lo siento señorita pero debo saber algo, y si no puede ser retirando su máscara, hay otras formas de averiguarlo. -explica el chico y antes de que la mujer misteriosa pueda replicar algo atrapa los rojos labios en un beso furioso y apasionado que toma por sorpresa a Rei; quien, con los ojos abiertos intenta liberarse de la prisión que las manos de Nataku ejercen sobre su cintura y su mano, pero la fuerza con la que él la besa la desarma un momento y poco a poco va cediendo ante aquel sentimiento desbordante que ese beso deseado y odiado, anhelado y aborrecido a la vez estaba encendiendo en su alma. Deja de luchar y baja sus manos enlazándolas en el cuello del hombre de la máscara de Tigre…

_Con ese adiós tan salvaje y cruel  
me desojaste la piel  
la eternidad en final se quedo  
y un desierto es mi corazón..._

El tiempo para Serena se ha detenido totalmente, los invitados, la música y hasta el ambiente lujoso de aquel castillo se difuminaban ante sus ojos y únicamente existía el hombre de máscara azul y ojos color de mar que la estaba llevando en aquel baile. Con su cabeza recargada en el hombre de Owen, porque ahora estaba segura que era él, sentía que todo podía pasar y ella estaba segura, protegida…feliz…

-Dime que no estoy soñando. -balbucea ella.

Por toda respuesta él la presiona más contra su cuerpo y la obliga a levantar la mirada hasta sus ojos, acerca a su oído y le murmura con su voz acariciadora y varonil:

-No estás soñando bella princesa de Irlanda, estoy aquí, he venido por ti y no me iré sin ti. -con firme voz Owen. Serena contiene la emoción que siente ante aquellas palabras.

-Pero Darien… tu novia… yo misma… -intenta hablar ella. Un dedo de Owen se posa en sus labios y la detiene.

-No digas nada Serena, ahora sólo somos tú y yo, sin obstáculos ni problemas, te amo y sé, al mirar tus ojos, que tú a mí también me amas… nada importa más que nosotros en este momento. -asiente él aprisionando la mano de Serena en la suya mientras la gira en una vuelta perfecta de ese baile. Con su otra mano, sujeta la cintura de ella hasta quedar de nuevo de frente. -tenemos que vernos en otro lugar. -suplica él con los ojos y la voz. -¿Irías mañana al parque en donde te conocí?

-Mañana es la ceremonia de Rei. –Responde por encontrar una excusa Serena, pero la verdad es que su corazón late con fuerza al escuchar la propuesta de Owen de verse a solas.

-Por la tarde, a las seis… dime que irás. -El joven de máscara de unicornio azul de nuevo en su oído pide. Ella duda un poco. -No tienes idea de cuánto luché conmigo mismo contra el deseo de regresar por ti… fue una tortura horrible. Me preguntaba constantemente ¿Era correcto? ¿Tenía derecho a hacerlo? Pero ahora no hay mas duda porque no hay causa más justa que este sentimiento que tengo por ti. -explica Owen con esa nueva decisión en su voz que desarma a Serena totalmente.

Serena con esas palabras, comienza a llevarse una lucha en su interior. El deseo de dar rienda suelta a su corazón y asegurarle que irá se apresa de ella y de su mente, mientras que por otro lado, la parte racional de ella, no puede evitar sentir que traiciona a Darien y duda en contestar. No quiere sopesar ambas situaciones. Ya no.

-Iré. -dice ella mientras la música termina. El hombre de máscara de unicornio azul deja de bailar justo cuando la música cesa y tomando la mano de Serena deposita en ella un beso que quema la piel de la chica.

_Ay si volvieras a mi  
encendería el sol mil primaveras  
si regresaras por mi  
seria un milagro cada beso que me dieras  
pero hoy te vas  
y no hay vuelta atrás…_

A lo lejos, Darien cierra su móvil despidiéndose de su superior, quien le había concedido el permiso de licencia antes de ingresar en el programa de alto rendimiento, para el cual lo había elegido; un logro profesional en su vida que lo debía alegrar mucho, pero la terrible noticia del regreso del hombre que él sentía amenazaba su Felicidad no le permitía disfrutarlo. Luego de cerrar el teléfono, busca con la mirada a su mujer y al no encontrarla, sus ojos vagan por el entorno. Mira el grupo en que TK y Mako charlan con Ami y Fye, más allá a los Aino, después a Michiru y Axel que brindan en la barra y a Alexis Tomoe con Ana Shields bailando en la pista. Es entonces que los ojos azules del piloto miran entre las parejas a Serena bailando con alguien, con un hombre de máscara azul. De repente un odio terrible hace presa de Darien, sus ojos azules se vuelven sombríos y una mueca de furia atraviesa su frente mientras empuja a todos en dirección a la pista de baile y atraviesa el puente hacía la plataforma del lago.

_¿Que habrá después de ti?  
mas que estas lagrimas  
si hasta la lluvia en el jardín  
toca una música sin fin...  
sombría y trágica..._

El hombre de máscara de Tigre ha atrapado a la mujer con máscara de Fénix aprisionando su espalda en la columna con enredaderas, sujetando ansioso su cintura con un brazo mientras mantiene el otro sobre la columna, impidiendo que ella escape mientras la besa con una pasión muy parecida a la furia. Nataku ha sentido aquella misma descarga de calor que hace más de dos años no sentía en cuanto sus labios ansiosos se posaron en los rojos de aquella desconocida… es el mismo fuego que lo devoraba cuando besaba a su esposa.

Rei por su parte ha luchado por apartarlo de su lado al principio, pero en cuanto él la besa y luego del primer momento de desconcierto también ha cedido a la fuerza de aquel ataque apasionado y bajando sus manos ahora revuelve la cabellera plateada del hombre que mas la confundía en el universo. De aquel que debía odiar y aborrecer y sin embargo la ha desarmado tan sólo con aquel beso. Lentamente se separan por la falta de aire respirando entrecortadamente y mirándose a los ojos a través de la máscara. Nataku muerde un poco el labio inferior de la mujer desconocida provocando que esta deje escapar un leve gemido y poseído por desconocida fuerza la vuelve a acometer con besos audaces por debajo de su mandíbula y siguiendo la línea de su cuello. La mujer con la máscara de fénix, siente desfallecer ante aquel desbordado ataque de ese hombre. Su mente le dice que debe detenerlo, huir, alejarse o de otra forma los planes que llevaba haciendo desde hace dos años podían derrumbarse, pero una extraña fuerza le impedía que su cuerpo respondiera a los deseos de su mente, todo su ser temblaba ante el contacto de aquellos labios ansiosos y ardientes que estaban recorriendo su cuello mientras con la otra mano subía lentamente el borde de su largo vestido rojo y acariciaba sus piernas hasta que sus besos se detienen en el borde del escote de Rei, quien sigue respirando agitadamente hasta que él cesa de besarla y coloca la frente de su máscara contra la de ella. los ojos dorados de Nataku se clavan en sus pupilas moradas.

-Dime que no estoy soñando… dime que eres real y no te esfumarás en cuanto despierte…-suplicante el hombre con un tono que desconcierta mucho a Rei, pero justo en ese instante una voz resuena en medio del laberinto.

-¡NATAKU! ¿¡ESTÁS AQUÍ!?.-tanto él como Rei se separan al momento, Nataku gira la cabeza, ha descubierto de quien viene la voz.

-Kakyuu… -murmura molesto y luego regresa la vista a la columna en donde segundos antes tenía pasionera a la enigmática mujer pero nada más alcanza a ver como la cauda de su vestido rojo se pierde en una abertura del laberinto. -¡Espera!. -grita Nataku e intenta ir tras ella justo cuando una manolo sujeta del brazo.

-Nataku querido, dime qué haces solo en este lugar tan desolado y horrible. -cuestiona la mujer con máscara de pavorreal. Él la mira deseando poder deshacerse de ella y correr tras la chica fénix. -vamos de regreso, no me gusta estar sola y no veo a tu hermana por ningún lado. ¿Buscas algo?. -pregunta ella mirando los ojos del chico perdidos en el oscuro camino del laberinto.

-No… nada ya… -resignado el chico de máscara de Tigre se deja conducir por su prometida de regreso siguiendo las antorchas del laberinto que indican el camino pero volteando la mirada hacia atrás con insistencia. El sabor de aquellos labios, el color de sus ojos, la voz a pesar de que parecía desfigurada por algo era la misma, si él no supiera que su Fénix estaba… muerta, juraría que aquella mujer era ella. -justo como en mis sueños… -susurra Nataku tocando con sus dedos sus propios labios.

-¿Dices algo Nataku?. -pregunta la joven pelirroja.

-Nada. -con un largo suspiro el atribulado chico mirando en torno tratando de ver de nuevo a la mujer de máscara de fénix y sin prestar atención a la charla de Kakyuu sobre lo mal combinado de la ropa de algunos invitados.

_Hoy de rodillas le pido a Dios  
que por el bien de los dos  
algo en tu pecho se quiebre al oir  
a este loco que se muere de amor..._

Owen mantiene la mano de Serena sobre la suya, pero a pesar de ellos mira encima de su hombro al individuo de máscara negra con blanco que avanza empujando a las demás personas hacia ellos y sonríe despectivamente pues a pesar de la máscara sabe de quién se trata.

-Te espero allí bella Isolda. -termina besando la mano de Serena y sin que ella lo espere se aleja corriendo y perdiéndose entre la gente. La mujer con máscara de unicornio se extraña y va a llamarlo por su nombre cuando una mano fuerte la sujeta del brazo.

-Darien… -exclama ella asustada de verlo allí. Afortunadamente tiene la máscara puesta y él no percibe su turbación.

-¿Con quién bailabas?. -espeta con voz ronca el joven de frac negro. Serena siente que la sangre se agolpa en su cara y tiembla de pies a cabeza, sabe que decirle a Darien sobre Owen en ese momento no es muy sensato.

-Darien, nos está mirando la gente y me estas lastimando. –Espeta con voz seria Serena.

-¡Crees que me interesa que nos miren! ¿¡Dime con quién bailabas!?.-apremia él con sus ojos azules destellantes de ira aumentando la presión en su brazo.

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa quién era? Tenía máscara como todos, fue un caballero que se acercó al verme sola y me pidió bailar con él esa pieza, me pareció impropio no aceptar y eso fue todo, acabamos de bailar, se despidió y se fue. -molesta ella se deshace del agarre del brazo de Darien y dándole la espalda se aleja de la pista, preguntándose cómo fue que aquella mentira se formó con tanta rapidez en sus labios. Al verla alejarse Darien reacciona y corre tras ella.

-¡Serena espera! ¡Espera!. -la detiene al cruzar el puente de regreso a la fiesta y se planta delante de ella. -perdóname, no sé que me sucede, es… nada más que pensé que ese hombre podría ser…

-¿Quién?. -desafía Serena. -dime quien puede ser porque yo no tengo idea de a qué se debe tu actitud. -amenazante ella. Eso basta para calmar a Darien quien toma del brazo a su esposa y termina de cruzar el puente.

-No me hagas caso, no tiene importancia… es sólo que… que no quiero compartirte con nadie así sea por cortesía. Te amo demasiado Serena y eso lo sabes. -se excusa él tomando las manos su esposa y besándolas con devoción. Este gesto hace que Serena sienta el gusano del remordimiento roerle el corazón y la conciencia, después de todo él era su esposo, ella lo eligió al fin y al cabo, le debía no únicamente fidelidad y decoro sino además gratitud y cariño y ella estaba mintiéndole deliberadamente para proteger a Owen, ¿Cómo luchar con esa dicotomía de su corazón?. -es mejor irnos de este lugar. -opina el joven piloto.

-No podemos irnos Darien, no hasta conocer a Reiko Hasegawa. -recuerda ella el verdadero motivo de su visita al Castillo Nijó. -yo no me muevo de aquí hasta ver de frente a esa mujer y poder comprender algunas cosas. -decidida Serena, Darien suspira hondo.

-Si eso deseas, que así sea. -termina el joven de frac negro y ofreciendo el brazo a Serena se aleja de allí con ella.

_Y desataste un huracán  
fuego y furia de un volcán  
que no se apagar...  
como olvido que fui  
esclavo de ti…ya no puedo mas..._

La mujer con máscara de fénix asoma su cabeza entre los arbustos mirando si afuera hay alguien aún, pero al ver el camino de antorchas desierto, sale del interior del laberinto aun agitada y alterada por lo que ha vivido dentro, sujetando su pecho en que su corazón salta desacompasadamente como si los todavía labios de Nataku Yamada la estuvieran besando. Así que incapaz de detenerse más se sienta en una banca de piedra junto a una farola.

-Que hice… -murmura la chica desconcertada. -no debí permitirlo jamás… -sigue abatida.

-Que cosa Ginny. -escucha la voz varonil a sus espaldas y girando la vista se topa con el hombre de máscara dorada que lleva dos copas de ponche y se sienta a su lado alargándole una de las copas. Rei de repente siente una sensación de incomodidad al estar cerca de Zafiro, no tanto por el hecho de su compañía sino por lo que unos momentos atrás ha vivido en el laberinto con Nataku. -me extrañó no encontrarte donde te había dejado y no quería que estuvieras sola, estás muy alterada y no es bueno para ti. Toma algo de ponche te caerá bien.

-Lo siento Sepphir pero no quiero tomar nada… es que… necesitaba alejarme un poco de la gente. -se excusa ella, el joven de máscara dorada deja la copa sobre la banca y con su mano toca las mejillas sonrojadas aún de la chica.

-Estás muy caliente, ¿Segura que te sientes bien? ¿No tendrás temperatura alta?. -preocupado el médico, ella retira levemente la mano de Zafiro de su rostro, no quiere mentirle pero tampoco puede contarle la verdad del porqué de su excitación.

-No es nada, no te preocupes. -responde levemente. -regresemos. -dice poniéndose de pié y jalando al joven de regreso a la fiesta, quiere escuchar ruido, ver personas, agitación y movimiento que la ayuden a no pensar en lo que permitió que pasara en el laberinto, sin embargo una figura de antifaz rojo surge en el camino e intercepta el paso de la pareja.

-Señorita, es momento de preparar su presentación, tiene que acompañarme. -explica el servidor. Rei regresa de golpe a la realidad. Todavía faltaba el toque final de aquella fiesta, ¿Qué consecuencias tendría para sus planes que Nataku se enterara que la mujer que besó en el laberinto y Reiko Hasegawa eran la misma persona? Porque su presentación sería todo menos discreta.

-Tienes razón Yuuto, lo olvidé. -se excusa ella. -Sepphir discúlpame pero debo ausentarme. -reitera ella. Una sonrisa comprensiva del joven de casaca dorada quien besa sus manos.

-El joven Sepphir siempre tan comprensivo.-es el comentario del mayordomo, ofrece su brazo mientras los dos toman un camino lateral hacia la parte de atrás del jardín japonés de la mansión.

-Tienes razón Yuuto, Sepphir es un hombre maravilloso, excelente, sinceramente no creo que merezca estar con alguien tan lleno de dudas y problemas como yo. -preocupada la joven de máscara de fénix.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dice? ¿Por qué permite que él siga a su lado en calidad de su novio si usted aún no olvida a su esposo?.-pregunta el anciano, un estremecimiento de la mano de Rei.

-Yo… solo… no podría romper así su corazón Yuuto. -se excusa ella.

-Creo sinceramente señorita, que es preferible un golpe de dolor a morir lentamente de pena como lo hace el joven Sepphir viviendo cada día al lado de quien ama y no le puede corresponder. -opina el mayordomo, un largo suspiro de Rei. -valórelo señorita, y espero decida lo que sea menos doloroso para los dos. Él jamás se atreverá a decírselo, la ama demasiado… pero Usted… Usted tiene que tener la fuerza para hacerlo.

-Te prometo que lo pensaré. -son las únicas palabras de ella. Al fin han llegado a una pared llena de enredaderas las cuales Yuuto aparta y aparece una puerta de madera junto a la pared la cual el anciano abre.

-Las damas primero. -ofrece él dejando entrar a Rei con una gran sonrisa.

-Yuuto, ¿Está Chikane Yamada en la mansión?.

-En estos momentos debe estar por entrar en la sala que le hemos preparado, el detective Adams y su equipo están listos para grabar y todo preparado para su trampa.

-Entonces es momento. -acaba la chica entrando en compartimento seguida de Yuuto.

_¡ay! sí volvieras a mi vida  
Si volvieras,  
Si regresaras por mi  
Seria feliz otra vez…  
Pero hoy te vas  
Y no hay vuelta atrás…*_

Minako Aino camina por el lejano sendero alumbrado por antorchas mirando las bellas flores que adornan en elegante jardín del castillo Nijó. No tenía en verdad muchos ánimos de fiesta y sólo acudió por la insistencia de Ciel y Setsuna de que le hacía falta divertirse un poco. Sonrío para sí misma ¡Cuánto había cambiado! La Minako Aino que era antes, reina de las fiestas, autoridad en la moda, que vivía en la eterna diversión y era toda una "Idol". Había dejado lugar a una mujer muy diferente, ahora ella vivía por y para su pequeño Ken, se había tomado el papel de madre muy en serio; para ella las fiestas y el bullicio ya no tenía atractivo mucho mas desde que decidió retomar sus estudios e ingresó a la universidad a estudiar gestión y administración de empresas y ayudaba a Ciel en el trabajo en medio del beneplácito de sus padres, quienes había esperado mucho que su alocada hija menor madurara.

Esa noche había dejado a Ken al cuidado de su Madre dormido en su cunita para ir a esa extraña fiesta de máscaras de la que todos en la Liga hablaban, pero ella quería estar sola y pensar, siempre que estaba a solas consigo misma sus pensamientos iban al mismo lugar y al mismo momento de su vida.

-¿Dónde estarás ahora?. -dijo mirando al luna a la cual una nube cubre de momento y sin atreverse a decir el nombre de quien acompañaba sus pensamientos. Desde que él se fue, ella procuraba omitir su nombre porque la lastimaba mucho. Había tenido que luchar sola contra los exabruptos de Ciel quien por su gusto habría recorrido medio mundo para traer a Carlos del cuello a su lado pero Minako que sabía como habían quedado las cosas entre los dos no lo permitió. Obligar a Carlos a estar con ella no era lo que quería, ella deseaba que un día Carlos regresara y le dijera que la amaba, que siempre la amó y que luego de estar lejos todo este tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella. Si esa escena que la rubia había soñado tantas veces llegaba a ocurrir, entonces ella le hablaría sobre Ken, pero al estar segura de que la amaba, no antes, porque lo que Mina no podía soportar era que Carlos estuviera con ella y con su hijo nada más que por compromiso. Otro largo suspiro de la chica de vestido naranja, hasta que unos arbustos que hay a su alrededor se mueven y ella asustada se hace atrás.

-¿Quién está allí?. -pregunta Minako a media voz, poco a poco una sombra se forma entre las ramas hasta que la figura de un hombre alto vestido con colorido traje y zapatos picudos con un antifaz de bufón rojo con negro aparece en el camino, Mina siente una impresión muy honda en su corazón al ver al desconocido ante ella.

-Soy un pobre bufón bella mariposa, que subyugado por su belleza la ha seguido desde hace un momento preguntándose por qué alguien tan hermoso se encuentra sola, ¿Es que no hay entre todos esos caballeros uno solo que se preste a escoltarla?.-dice el bufón delante de Mina. Esa voz es demasiado conocida para ella pero ahora suena mucho más grave. Casi puede ella darle un nombre pero el personaje que está delante de ella es mucho más alto que…

-Hay demasiados hombres que me han pedido bailar… o acompañarme. -responde ella buscando que el bufón hablara más, ella quería descubrir una señal de que era…

-¿Y por qué no los ha aceptado bella mariposa?.-habló con una voz aún más ronca el bufón.

-Porque no son el hombre con quien quiero estar. -declaró ella alzando sus pupilas azules para tratar de ver tras las cuencas oscuras de los ojos de la máscara una señal que le confirmaran la identidad que sospechaba, el bufón sonríe pero no sale de las sombras. Entonces alarga su mano enguantada y sujeta la mano de Minako.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de ese afortunado hombre?. -pregunta el bufón, Mina sonríe.

-Es un secreto que no comparto con nadie señor bufón. -sonríe ella, ya está segura de quién es porque su corazón late aceleradamente. -creo que Usted mismo sabe ese nombre. -y ahora es el turno del bufón para temblar, porque Mina lo siente aún bajo la mano enguantada.

-Lo sospecho señorita, tengo dotes de adivino. ¿Sabe?. -sigue el bufón.

-Entonces dígame algo, quiero saber si ese hombre que espero aún me sigue amando, si a pesar de estar lejos todo este tiempo me ha seguido queriendo como yo a él y si ahora al fin regresará a mi lado. -ansiosa Mina, otra sonrisa del bufón quien metiendo su mano libre entre su traje colorido saca una carta de baraja y la alarga a Mina, ella la mira. -¿Un Rey de corazones?. -pregunta al verla bajo la luz de la farola.

-Esa es la respuesta que busca señorita, y se lo diré con una palabra… "Pronto". -acaba el bufón soltándole la mano y corriendo por el camino, Mina entonces se llena de valor y grita.

-¡¡CARLOS!!. -el hombre con máscara de bufón se detuvo de golpe y giró la vista, quedaron frente a frente un momento y ella emocionada y llorando alargo las manos hacia él esperando que las tomara y corriera a su encuentro, y así fue, los dos chicos se abrazaron en un abrazo fuerte y desesperado bajo la luz de la farola hasta que se funden en un beso apasionado. Cuando ese beso termina la chica con máscara de mariposa sonríe.-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir por mí?.-cuestiona ella.

-Por orgulloso e idiota primero, después por miedo e inseguridad, y luego porque creía que para tener derecho a regresar por ti tenía que hacer méritos para que tu hermano no me agujerara el cuerpo a balazos o me dejara en coma a punta de golpes. -responde el chico, ella niega con la cabeza riendo.

-Sigues siendo un idiota Meiou. -repite ella.

-¿Verdad que si?... siempre me lo dice todo el mundo. -con sencillez él. Mina lo vuelve a besar.

-Pero aún así eres el idiota más adorable del mundo. -reitera Mina con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Sin embargo, en ese momento unas voces se escuchan por el camino.

-¡MINAKO! ¡MINA DONDE ESTÁS!.-grita la voz masculina. Mina y Carlos se miran entendiendo de quien se trata.

-Es Ciel. -alterada ella.

-Me tengo que ir, nos veremos después te lo prometo… no es que huya de él pero no es momento de provocarlo, menos cuando el show principal aun no ha terminado. -reitera él.

-¿Show principal? Carlos ¿qué quieres decir?.-sin entender ella.

-Aún no puedes saberlo Mina, pero pronto voy a ir por ti, te lo juro. -termina besándola fugazmente antes de correr entre los arbustos en dirección contraria.

-Mina, al fin te encuentro, no vuelvas a alejarte de nosotros así, menos en un lugar que no conocemos ¿De cuerdo Bishoujo?. -reclama Ciel tomando de las manos a su hermana. -¿Mina? Te estoy hablando, ¿me oyes? ¿Qué buscas?.

-Nada Ciel, es sólo que yo… no tenía muchos ánimos de venir. -se excusa ella, su hermano toma la mano de ella y la pone en su brazo regresando a la fiesta.

-Lo sé Bishoujo, y valoro el esfuerzo que haces por estar aquí, verás que la principal beneficiada eres tú, no debes seguir toda tu vida esperando al idiota de Meiou, eres joven, linda y mereces ser feliz. -se anima el joven Aino, pero su hermana en lugar de entablar sus habituales peleas de defensa a Carlos, se limita a sonreír misteriosamente.

-Ya lo soy hermano. Ya lo soy. -responde ella, pero el intrigado joven no puede decir más cuando han llegado ya junto al animado bullicio y su hermana se aleja de su lado hacia el lugar en donde Makoto y Ami charlan.

-¿Qué le ocurre?. -intrigado Ciel mirando la reciente alegría de Minako sin encontrarle respuesta lógica.

Dentro de la mansión, Chikane Yamada sube las escaleras siguiendo al hombre de rojo que la conduce hasta uno de los pasillos del Castillo Nijó que esta algo oscuro, los sentidos alerta de la mujer de máscara negra se encienden en cuanto llega a ese lejano y desolado pasillo.

-Mi señora la espera en la última habitación de este pasillo.-habla el empleado, un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral de la mujer de negro y gira la vista para cuestionar al hombre de rojo pero este se ha ido dejándola misteriosamente sola. Ella mira el oscuro pasillo con puertas a los lados y una gran puerta al fondo. Algo dentro de ella le dice que debe dar media vuelta y regresar pero otra parte de ella, quizá la más fuerte, espolea su curiosidad por conocer al fin a la misteriosa y odiada mujer que la tenía en sus manos.

-Tengo que verla. -dice Chikane recomponiéndose a sus dudas iniciales y avanzando con una seguridad que dista mucho de poseer directo a la puerta con unos dragones de madera labrados en ella, al llegar llama con los nudillos.

-Adelante. -dice una voz extraña que aumenta la desconfianza de Chikane Yamada pero ya ha abierto la puerta y no hay vuelta atrás, la madera rechina un poco cuando la mujer de máscara vestido negro entra en la estancia y un fuerte olor a puro le llega a la nariz a pesar de la máscara. Es un olor que ella había olvidado hace mucho, penetrante y fuerte olor a los habanos favoritos de… no se atreve a decir el nombre, hay muy poca luz en la estancia, la necesaria para vislumbrar confusamente una figura en penumbras que se encuentra sentada en el escritorio. Yamada sigue parada junto a la puerta.

-¿Señorita Hasegawa?. -balbucea Yamada percibiendo en su entrecortada voz un sentimiento del cual ella pensó que se había deshecho hace muchos años, el miedo. Un sonido extraño y no humano se escucha en la sala, una especie de gruñido amenazante y al lado de la figura difusa de la silla en el escritorio aparece una extraña creatura que gruñe mostrando los dientes, un ladrido amenazante se escucha en la habitación y hace a Chikane dar un paso atrás.

-Calma "SHOGUN". -dice la voz masculina calmando al perro. El nombre del animal basta para erizar de miedo los vellos del cuello de Chikane Yamada, quien tiembla de pies a cabeza.

-¿Shogun?... Shogun era el nombre del perro de… de… -los recuerdos vertiginosos se agolpan en la mente de la mujer de máscara negra. Un rayo de luna se filtra por la ventana iluminando brevemente la escena y al labrador café que aún la mira con ojos amenazantes… Es demasiado, el olor a puro, el perro, el hombre alto que fuma… Yamada siente que las rodillas le flaquean y debe detenerse de la pared para no caer al suelo. -esto no puede ser, los muertos no regresan… ¡Los muertos no regresan!.-grita ella como tratando de convencerse de aquella verdad, la silueta oscura ríe tétricamente.

-Te equivocas querida mía, los muertos regresan solamente cuando tienen cuentas pendientes que han dejado en este mundo. Dime, ¿Es ese nuestro caso? Tu y yo que éramos el matrimonio perfecto, yo que te amaba tanto y te entregué todo ¿Tengo alguna cuenta contigo?. -Yamada debajo de la máscara siente que todo su mundo se viene abajo y a su pesar un nombre se forma en sus labios.

-Shun… -dice ella.

-Vaya, recuerdas mi nombre, eso es un aliciente, pensé que sólo había sido uno más en tu escala de metas. ¿Y te digo algo querida?... no soy el único que tiene cuentas pendientes contigo… ¡Chicas!.-aplaude la sombra. Detrás de unos biombos aparecen poco a poco tres mujeres cuyos rostros tampoco se ven bien por las sombras pero cuyos uniformes eran inconfundibles… los uniformes de la antigua Liga de Aces, Chikane Yamada sigue pegada a la pared.

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡no puede ser!. -dice ella aterrada caminando de espaldas hasta la puerta. Las sombras de las tres mujeres se detienen con los brazos cruzados al lado del hombre del puro, y los nervios de Yamada llegan a un límite. Con mano temblorosa abre la puerta y sale corriendo por los oscuros pasillos, siente el escalofrío de terror invadir su cuerpo y corre con terrible consternación hasta encontrar las escaleras las cuales baja en alocada carrera. Tanta es su desesperación que en los últimos escalones resbala con sus piernas y cae al suelo. Unos hombres enmascarados que pasan por el lugar observando las esculturas que adornan la mansión la ven caer y se alarman.

-¡Señorita! ¿se encuentra usted bien?. -preocupado uno de ellos la ayuda a levantarse pero ella en lugar de agradecer o explicar algo los empuja y desaparece corriendo entre la gente. Ambos hombres se miran intrigados.

-Pobre mujer, estaba temblado, no tengo idea que podía ver para alterarse tanto. -comenta uno de ellos.

Chikane Yamada sale corriendo y se detiene de una de las estatuas de tigre de piedra que precede la entrada a la mansión respirando agitadamente. Tiene que irse de esa maldita casa en que todos los fantasmas de su pasado se materializan, ya no le importa conocer a Hasegawa, lo único que quiere es salir de allí. Mira en torno y descubre que todos los invitados han dejado despejada el área de la fiesta y se congrega en la parte de atrás del jardín. La mujer haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que había entrenado en todos estos años trata de recomponerse, respira hondo tratando de calmarse, y en sólo unos segundos se yergue y baja los escalones con la impasibilidad y la majestuosidad que la caracterizan rehaciéndose totalmente de su momentáneo periodo de debilidad y caminando hacia el lugar en que todos los invitados esperan. Al llegar, observa que en la cima de una escalinata de piedra decorada con un escudo de la dinastía Tokugawa, una profusión de fuegos artificiales mantiene los ojos de todos los asistentes atentos a lo que ocurrirá, en medio de las chispas rojas de la pirotecnia aparece un hombre de casaca y antifaz color carmín que con fuerte voz calma los murmullos de la gente.

-¡Señores invitados! ¡Con Ustedes la anfitriona de esta noche, la señorita Reiko Hasegawa!. -informa el hombre. Los fuegos artificiales aumentan iluminando el cielo con luces rojas y sonido de estallidos, muchas más luces salen del suelo y mezcladas con el humo que emana de ella enmarcan la aparición de una silueta en la cima de la escalinata de piedra.

-Parece que al fin conocerás a la mujer que tanto te intriga Serena. -comenta Darien llevando del brazo a su esposa. Los ojos azules de la chica rubia se fijan insistentes en la sombra que sale de las luces y su corazón se encoje con una extraña aprensión.

-Creo que esa mujer tiene complejo de exageración. Mucho lujo, demasiado derroche y ahora una presentación teatral. -despectiva Kakyuu Hino del brazo de Nataku, quien sigue distraído y ausente aún pensando en la mujer fénix del laberinto. -¿No crees eso Nataku?. -pero él no responde. Al fin los fuegos artificiales y el humo se quedan atrás, la sombra deja de serlo saliendo a la claridad de las antorchas rojas y revelando a la mujer vestida con traje del mismo color carmesí y con un antifaz de fénix, los ojos dorados de Nataku se clavan en la figura que pone sus manos sobre la pared de piedra y mira hacia abajo en donde un murmullo se ha desatado.

-La mujer fénix… es…Reiko Hasegawa… -balbucea impactado el joven de máscara de Tigre.

-Gracias por asistir a esta reunión, sean bienvenidos. Espero se sigan divirtiendo. -son las únicas palabras que resuenan con una voz extraña y con acento extranjero en todo el lugar en que un silencio expectante ha hecho presa del jardín. La misteriosa joven hace una seña a la orquesta que vuelve a tocar y sin más preámbulos da media vuelta y desaparece en los ventanales tras la terraza que le abren sus servidores. Una ansiedad terrible hace presa de Nataku quien impetuosamente se deshace del brazo de Kakyuu y empujando a la gente que murmura sobre la extraña presentación de la anfitriona se abre paso hasta las escaleras subiéndolas con rapidez asombrosa a grandes zancadas.

-¡NATAKU!. -grita abajo Kakyuu Hino pero la multitud no le permite seguirlo y sólo lo observa con sus ojos angustiados perderse en la escalinata. Arriba, el joven de máscara de Tigre llega al final de la escalera hacia el ventanal cubierto de gruesas cortinas rojas pero es detenido por varios hombres con máscaras del mismo color.

-¡Déjenme pasar!. -forcejea desesperado Nataku Yamada pero los servidores le impiden el paso, tanto insiste que acaba por golpear a algunos y derribarlos al suelo a puñetazos mientras otros más lo sostienen no sin esfuerzo hasta que un hombre alto con el mismo uniforme aparece ante ellos quienes sueltan a Nataku, este mira al recién llegado bajo su máscara y se dirige a él.

-¡Debo ver a su señorita ahora mismo!.-exige molesto.

-Lo sentimos señor pero no puede pasar, la señorita ha dado órdenes de no ser interrumpida. -responde el hombre con un japonés muy fluido. -y si Usted insiste, me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad para que lo echen del festejo, supongo que no quiere que eso pase. -insinúa el líder de los sirvientes. Nataku molesto, reflexiona un poco sobre lo impropio de sus acciones, justo entonces la mujer con máscara de pavorreal aparece en las escaleras y lo suelta de la mano.

-Cariño, vámonos de aquí, abajo está tu hermana y no se siente bien. -informa Kakyuu Hino jalando a su prometido del brazo. Nataku se deja conducir y baja las escaleras con ella pero sigue mirando hacia el ventanal abierto con cortinas rojas que se mueven llevadas con el viento.

Arriba, Yuuto mira a los empleados que Nataku había golpeado y a quienes los demás ayudan a levantarse.

-Pueden retirarse, aún hay que atender a los invitados. -dispersa Yuuto a los servidores quienes bajan las escaleras. El mayordomo camina hacia las cortinas las cuales aparta y mira dentro, la máscara de fénix está tirada en el suelo y recargada en la pared junto a la ventana, se haya Rei quien derrama unas lágrimas en silencio. El anciano se acerca a ella.

-Supongo escuchó todo. -dice él levantando la máscara del suelo y alargándola hacia la joven de ojos amatista.

-Ya no estoy muy segura de querer hacer esto Yuuto, creo que aún soy muy débil para poder ejercer la Justicia que tanto presumo… -confiesa ella dolida y se abraza del mayordomo.

-No diga eso señorita, no conozco a nadie con más fuerza ni valor que usted, sé que podrá hacerlo, no debe dudar de si misma. -anima el anciano acariciando la cabellera negra de la chica, ella sonríe entre las lágrimas mientras Yuuto limpia sus mejillas. -lo ve, esa es la Reiko Hasegawa que admiro y sirvo, además la fiesta y su presentación han sido exactamente como lo habíamos planeado, sencillamente maravillosas, debió ver la cara de todos. -emocionado Yuuto.

-Estas disfrutando esto ¿verdad?. -cuestiona Rei a su mayordomo.

-Demasiado Señorita. -asiente él. En ese momento se escuchan pasos y voces acercarse a la estancia y la puerta se abre revelando a Artemis que lleva en una mano su bastón y en otra la correa con un perro labrador café y a las tres hermanas Müller vestidas con los uniformes de la antigua Liga de Aces, tras ellos aparece Armand Adams.

-Padre, chicas… detective. -saluda Rei ya mas recompuesta.

-Hija, esperábamos que estuvieras en la cabina al lado de la sala con Adams. -es Artemis el primero en hablar.

-Tuve… asuntos que atender que me impidieron estar allí. -comenta Rei sin querer ser específica en cuanto a lo que pasó en el laberinto. -¿Yamada cayó en la trampa?. -cuestiona ansiosa.

-Sí y no.-son las desoladas palabras del policía.

-No comprendo. -cuestiona ella.

-Creyó perfectamente que yo era Shun Yamada y las chicas las Reinas. -explica Artemis. -además ver a "Shogun" la trastornó mucho.

-Debió verlo señorita Reiko, a pesar de la máscara se olía el miedo en su voz, se pegó a la pared y temblaba de espanto cuando salimos en medio de las sombras. -emocionada Karmesite.

-Pero a pesar de ello no se delató del todo, nunca se retiró la máscara ni aceptó nada. -golpea furioso una mesa con el puño Adams.

-Tranquilo detective, no es tan sencillo que las paredes de protección que ella ha construido en quince años nosotros pretendamos derribarlas de golpe. No, mi idea es mucho más compleja, vamos a ir socavando lentamente sus cimientos hasta que ella sola se derrumbe. -comenta Rei. -así que no se quitó la máscara jamás… ya veo…

-No sirvió de nada la trampa ni haberla filmado… ¡demonios!.-ruge Adams.

-Se equivoca Adams, sirvió de mucho, le juro que esta noche Chikane Yamada volvió a experimentar el miedo, eso la deja demasiado vulnerable para el golpe que pretendo darle a ella y a los demás mañana. -informa Rei caminando hacia la chimenea.

-Hija ¿aún piensas presentarte ante Yamada sin máscaras? ¿No es peligroso?. -cuestiona preocupado Artemis.

-Coincido con su Padre señorita, al menos si no revela su identidad tiene la protección del anonimato. -opina Petzite Müller.

-Apoyo a su Padre y a la señorita Müller. -sigue Adams

-Todos tiene razón, pero prefiero exponerme, además no puedo retrasar más lo inevitable, tengo una reunión con ella mañana a las nueve y será sin máscaras, me verá viva, me sabrá dueña de la mitad de su empresa, sentirá el miedo más terrible roerle las entrañas y la impotencia mas desgarradora al saber que ahora no me puede dañar, primero porque yo ya no le temo y después, porque ahora soy más poderosa que ella. -con una extraña voz irónica y terrible dice Rei. Todos se miran unos a otros entendiendo la fuerza y el odio en esas palabras.

-De igual modo pondré una escolta especial de agentes que la seguirán a distancia para protección. -opina Adams. -no queremos que nuestro principal testigo en el caso Yamada sufra algún atentado.

-No se preocupe Adams, ella no lo hará, al menos no de momento, y le juro que tendremos esa confesión tarde o temprano… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Nyanko?. -cuestiona Rei.

-Aún estamos en charlas, pero creo que esa pobre delincuente se convence cada vez más de que le conviene ayudarnos y llegaremos a un arreglo. Quiero cerrarle todos los caminos a Yamada. -con evidente ira Adams.

-Descuide detective, nadie en el universo puede soportar tanta presión, ella acabará por perderse sola, y al fin la Justicia caerá sobre su cabeza. -sentencia Artemis con su voz siempre calmada. -Creo hija que debemos regresar a la fiesta. -anima Artemis.

-Lo siento Padre, pero luego de lo que ha pasado no me siento con ánimos de seguir, vayan Ustedes, creo que dormiré temprano, mañana tengo una cita con mi destino. -reitera Rei.

-Con su permiso señorita. Y cuando se le ofrezca de nuevo asustar arpías puede contar con nosotros. -guiña un ojo Calaverite antes de salir con sus hermanas.

-Gracias muchachas. -las despide Rei.

-También me retiro, tenemos aún que coordinar esfuerzos con la policía local, mañana me reuniré con un capitán de Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio. Gracias por todo señorita, señor. -se inclina Adams.

-A Usted detective. Yuuto lo acompañará. -ofrece Artemis. El mayordomo y el joven salen de la sala y Yuuto se lleva al perro. Artemis se acerca a su hija y la sujeta del hombro.

-Calmante pequeña, todo saldrá bien. -anima el hombre.

-Gracias Padre, de no ser por ti todo esto jamás habría ocurrido, eres mi principal apoyo. Te adoro por eso y por ser un verdadero padre para mí. -lo abraza ella. Artemis besa su cabello.

-Duerme y descansa mucho pequeño fénix, que mañana todos nos enfrentaremos a nuestro pasado.-explica el hombre de cabello blanco.

-¿Verás a Luna?. -cuestiona Rei intrigada.

-Te prometí que la misma lucha que libras tú, la libraría yo. Mañana veré a Luna y si aún hay algo que salvar, intentaré recuperarla.

-¡Me alegro!. -termina ella besando la mejilla de su Padre. -me retiro a descansar. -informa la chica de vestido rojo y se aleja del lugar. Antes de salir ve en el escritorio la máscara de fénix y las imágenes difusas y excitantes de su beso con Nataku llegan a su mente como perturbadores flash, sin embargo la toma en sus manos, se la coloca de nuevo y sale de ese lugar caminando rápidamente entre la gente que aún hay en el vestíbulo hasta subirla escalinata rumbo a su habitación.

Al llegar arriba, se quita la máscara y la lanza a la cama, corre al ventanal recorriendo la cortina. Allá abajo se puede ver el jardín con la fiesta aún en todo su apogeo y los invitados enmascarados que vienen y van disfrutando de esta. Ella deja vagar sus ojos entre las personas que inundan el lugar buscándolo a "Él" pero no logra verlo. -¿Por qué hago esto?. -dice cerrando de golpe la ventana. -¿Por qué quiero verlo?. -molesta consigo misma y sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho se deja caer en la cama de doseles rojos y no puede reprimir las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos. -¡Soy una cobarde!. -grita furiosa lanzando al suelo de un manotazo la máscara de fénix, y estas son sus últimas palabras antes de que los sollozos que la acometen se mezclen con su respiración y poco a poco el cansancio físico y mental que la domina haga presa de su cuerpo y la suma en un profundo sueño en donde Chikane Yamada, gente con máscaras, Serena, Darien y un Tigre que la persigue en un laberinto se mezclan en dolorosa pesadilla…

La fiesta sigue en el jardín del Castillo Nijó, y el hombre de máscara dorada que sale de la mansión camina pensativo entre las personas dirigiéndose al área de bebidas, por lo general, Sepphir Schwarzmond no bebe, pero esa noche algo en su intuición de hombre enamorado lo hacía presentir que su Ginny no estaba bien, y odiaba confesarse a sí mismo que conocía el motivo de la tristeza y turbación de su novia, ¡Ese maldito! Si estuviera a su alcance le partiría la cara a puñetazos… pero en la mente atribulada por los celos del joven médico se confundían mucho los motivos, no sabía si deseaba golpear a Nataku Yamada por lastimar a Rei, o porque ella aún lo…

-Una copa de vino.-pide con voz dura llegando a la barra.

-Enseguida señor.-responde el joven que atiende.

-¡¡HEY CHICO!! ¡¡LLÉNALA OTRA VEZ!. -se oye una voz conocida para él al lado de la barra, Zafiro mira sentado en el banco alto a su hermano que con un antifaz plateado y medio recostado en la barra pide otra copa, Zafiro sigue mirándolo asombrado de la cantidad de copas vacías que hay a su lado.

-Dietr… ¿Estás ebrio?. -cuestiona el joven médico.

-¡Ebrio! ¡Claro que no! Sólo algo alegre… ¡¡OTRA COPA MALDITA SEA!!. -exige en japonés, el pobre chico de la barra llena su copa y el piloto la bebe de golpe.

-Hermano, no hagas eso, ya no le sirva más por favor. -pide Sepphir.

-¡No le haga caso a este entrometido! ¡Sirva!. -exige Diamante, el joven no sabe qué hacer, hasta que el hombre de máscara plateada le arrebata la botella y bebe de ella.

-¡Dietr!. -le retira con dificultad Zafiro la botella, Diamante se deja caer en la barra y mira arriba. -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te pasa?. -angustiado el menor de los Schwarzmond.

-Se está riendo de mí… -balbucea en alemán Dietr.

-¿Quién?. -pregunta Sepphir.

-Ese maldito monstruo de piedra, lleva toda la noche riéndose de mí. -señala el joven de cabello plata a la escultura monumental de un dragón alumbrado de verde que precede la barra de bebidas. -¡¡Voy a derribarle la cabeza a mazazos!!.-estalla Diamante intentando levantarse, pero Zafiro lo contiene y lo regresa a sentar.

-¡Cálmate! No sé por qué te has emborrachado de esta forma tan idiota ni qué tenga que ver el dragón pero no debes escandalizar así. ¿Qué ocurre?. -cuestiona Zafiro a su hermano, Dietr señala su teléfono celular que descansa en la barra.

-¿Ves eso?... hace veintiséis días que no llama… ¡No llama! Y a mí no tenía que importarme porque yo fui el que puso la condición de que seríamos libres de hacer lo que nos diera la gana y ella dijo que sí… ¡Qué ironía! Yo, Dietr Schwarzmond, famoso, rico, asediado por todas las mujeres, pendiente de la llamada de un maldito móvil… -una risa irónica escapa de los labios firmes de Diamante y le quita la botella a su hermano pegándose a ella de nuevo. Zafiro intenta acomodar todas las piezas del inconexo diálogo de su hermano, el dragón, el móvil y la bebida.

-¿Todo esto es por Freyja?. -pregunta Sepphir, el joven deja de beber y limpia su boca con la manga de la camisa.

-No. -dice ofendido el piloto. -es por mí, por idiota. -termina y estrella la botella en el suelo causando un estruendo horrible, algunas personas que pasan por allí los miran y cuchichean. Zafiro se acerca a su hermano y pasando un brazo por sus hombros lo levanta de la silla y lo ayuda a atravesar el jardín hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión y suben poco a poco las escaleras.

-Vamos a dormir, tienes que descansar a ver si se te corta esa borrachera. -dice Zafiro.

-Quizá tengas razón y sólo necesite dormir… ¡Mi móvil! ¡Lo dejé abajo! Si ella llama…

-Calma hermano, lo tengo aquí. -se lo muestra Zafiro sacándolo de la bolsa de su saco. Diamante se lo arrebata y siguen avanzando hacia sus habitaciones, el médico abre la puerta y ayuda a su hermano a tumbarse en la cama, le quita los zapatos y la máscara. -ahora duerme que mañana tendrás una resaca de campeonato y en dos días más inician las carreras de práctica para el cierre de temporada, no querrás que por tus líos amorosos la escudería pierda el campeonato.

-Sepphir… una pregunta… ¿Crees que en América vean la F1? Por televisión. -cuestiona el chico de cabello plata sujetando a su hermano de la solapa del traje.

-Seguro que la verán. -responde Zafiro entendiendo la aprensión de su hermano, este sonríe y lo suelta.

-Entonces ganaré y ella lo verá, y llamará… ¿Cierto?. -le pregunta Diamante.

-Seguramente, pero si no lo hace aún puedes llamarla tú. -opina Zafiro.

-¡Jamás!... ella debe llamar… no puede estar tantos días sin saber de mí… no puede… -poco a poco se va quedando dormido abrumado por el sopor del alcohol, Zafiro solo mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Creo hermano, que los Schwarzmond tenemos una maldición con el amor, sólo que en tu caso con algo de mas voluntad y menos de orgullo se soluciona, en el mío… -no se atreve a contestar él la pregunta y sale cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano caminando luego hacia la suya, al pasar se detiene en la puerta de la habitación de Rei y toca la madera con su mano.

-Buenas noches Ginny. -termina melancólico y se aleja hacia sus habitaciones.

Esa noche en que la Luna es cubierta por las nubes muchas veces, dejando a la oscuridad que reine más de la cuenta, no es solo Reiko Hasegawa quien se agita en pesadillas que interrumpen sus sueños, sino también Chikane Yamada quien no puede conciliar el sueño pues fantasmas de su pasado la atormentan constantemente. Pretextando un mareo convenció a su hermano y a Kakyuu Hino se regresar a casa y en cuanto puso en pié en su mansión se encerró en su habitación sin importarle los golpes de Nataku en la puerta pidiéndole que llamaran al médico. Nada más quería estar sola y encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que vio en el castillo Nijó, pero no la había, nadie más que ella sabía las causas del trágico final de su esposo, ni de las "Reinas". Ella no creía en los fantasmas ni en los muertos que regresan, pero en su atribulada mente dominada ahora por el miedo que se colaba como neblina en su ánimo haciéndola ver todo borroso, no encontraba otra explicación, lo único que tenía claro era que todos sus problemas había comenzado cuando Reiko Hasegawa entró a su vida, y ahora sabe que no puede confiar en la mujer que no nada más le quitó su empresa ,sino en cuya casa habitan sus mas horrendas pesadillas. En su sueño una horrible sombra que surge de las llamas la sujeta del cuello y la ahoga lentamente sin que ella pueda hacer nada comunicando a su cuerpo las llamas que la queman y calcinan lenta y dolorosamente…

Se despierta de golpe sudorosa y cansada mirando que se la quedado dormida con el vestido negro que llevaba en la fiesta de anoche, una leve luz entra por el resquicio de la ventana y mira el reloj, son las siete de la mañana, se levanta cansada y con dolor de cabeza, se mira en el espejo y descubre las horrible ojeras que se han formado bajo sus párpados, sabe que debe ir a la oficina porque ese día a las nueve verá frente a frente a la mujer responsable de todos sus males, así que camina hacia el baño, se desnuda y entra en el chorro de agua fría dejando que esta relaje sus músculos.

-Tengo que recuperar mi fuerza, nada en el mundo me puede derrotar, no a estas alturas, no seré más débil que esa mujer. -se repite Chikane Yamada la consigna que necesita para recuperar su valor y enfrentar su destino. En media hora más, ataviada con su traje sastre gris y su cabello dorado peinado correctamente en alto baja las escaleras de su mansión y se dirige al comedor, Nataku toma el desayuno en silencio pero su hermana descubre unas ojeras similares a las suyas en el rostro varonil del joven.

-Buenos días… parece que no fui la única con pesadillas anoche. -comenta Chikane besando la mejilla de su hermano y sentándose en la mesa en donde le es servido rápidamente café.

-¿Quién te dijo que he tenido pesadillas?. -con enigmática sonrisa Nataku, lo cual deja aún más desconcertada a Chikane, pero esta no pregunta más, el joven de cabello plata parece sumido en sus pensamientos pero de vez en cuando toca con sus dedos sus labios pasando todo el contorno de estos y cerrando los ojos como si quisiera recordar algo.

-¿A qué hora es la ceremonia en la Iglesia?. -cuestiona la mujer de ojos rojizos.

-A las doce… pensé que habías olvidado que irías. -responde el joven.

-Tenemos un trato y tu haz cumplido tu parte, no dejaré de cumplir la mía. -responde ella. Nataku toma la mano de su hermana y le sonríe.

-Señora, ¿Tomará su desayuno habitual o desea otra cosa?.

-Sólo el café, tengo una reunión en la empresa y no tengo tiempo de más. -responde ella al mayordomo.

-¿Con la señorita Hasegawa?. -cuestiona ansioso Nataku.

-Sí. Hoy tendremos la primera junta para determinar los términos de su intervención en los asuntos de la empresa el tiempo que esté en Japón.-responde ella a su hermano, Nataku permanece callado.

-¿La podrías invitar a casa? Algún día, quizá a cenar, para retribuirle por la invitación a la fiesta de ayer.-propone el joven de cabello plateado asombrando a su hermana.

-Nataku… ¿Por qué de pronto te interesa relacionarte con Reiko Hasegawa cuando antes no soportabas siquiera escuchar su nombre?.-cuestiona Chikane mientras sus penetrantes ojos rojizos taladran la inmensidad de las pupilas doradas del joven.

-Quien habló de allanar las diferencias para promover una relación benéfica para nosotros fuiste tú.-la engaña Nataku sin revelarle las causas verdaderas que tiene para desear ver a esa mujer de nuevo y levantándose de la mesa toma su saco, besa a su hermana y se aleja.-te veo en la iglesia.-termina saliendo del comedor y silbando una canción, Chikane lo mira intrigada, hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veían tan feliz, y el día del aniversario de la muerte de la hija de Akane Hino, debería estar mucho más taciturno y callado, la alegría de su semblante no correspondía para nada con su actitud pasada.

Al fin deja de preguntarse cosas y bebiendo de un sorbo su café sale de su casa abordando el auto negro con su chofer el cual la conduce por las calles de Tokio hasta el edificio céntrico en que se alza su empresa, Yamada va ensimismada en sus pensamientos y conjeturas, tanto que no nota el automóvil blanco que se acerca al suyo hasta que siente el golpe por detrás y escucha la maldición de su chofer.

-¡Demonios! ¡Qué se cree ese tipo!.-dice el empleado estabilizando el automóvil, Yamada mira atrás y se topa con el Bugatti blanco con extraño escudo de un fénix negro con una corona en el capo y laterales, el auto europeo se coloca a la par del suyo pero tiene vidrios polarizados que dificultan mirar al conductor, un nuevo escalofrío de miedo invade a la mujer.

-¡Satori acelera!. -pide angustiada Yamada, el chofer obedece pero el Bugatti blanco les sigue el paso a su lado con suma facilidad, Chikane suda frío y sigue mirando el automóvil aterrorizada, delante tienen una avenida muy concurrida por la que pasan muchos automóviles, el chofer le grita.

-¡Señora si no nos deja se seguir nos estrellaremos!.-ella siente el corazón bombeándole a velocidades terribles y finalmente el Bugatti blanco toma una calle lateral derrapando con maestría consumada y se pierde por esta entre rechinidos de llantas, el chofer baja la velocidad y entra en el retorno hacia la autopista más calmado. Se quita la gorra del uniforme y seca el sudor de su rostro.-¡Que gente más demente hay conduciendo por las calles!…¿No lo cree señora?.-pregunta el asalariado a su ama quien sigue con la mirada perdida sujeta del asiento.

-Sólo llévame a la empresa Satori.-responde esta, el hombre asiente con la cabezada y conduce hasta llegar a las puertas del edificio de vitrales negros que precede el letrero "Consorcio Yamada", se apresura a salir y abrir la puerta a su señora que rápidamente sube los escalones y se pierde en la entrada.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abre y Chikane camina por el piso de presidencia, sigue pensando aún en todo lo que le ha ocurrido últimamente preguntándose si al tener delante a Reiko Hasegawa y ver a la mujer de carne y hueso de quien tanto desconfiaba desaparecerían todos sus fantasmas. Llega al escritorio y cuestiona a su secretaria.

-Himeko, ¿Ha llegado ya la señorita Hasegawa?.-pregunta ansiosa.

-No señora, aún no llega.-le informa la chica.

-En cuanto llegue hazla pasar a la sala de juntas.-ordena ella.

-Descuide Señora le informaré.-asiente la eficiente chica, Yamada toma su portafolios y entra en la amplia sala de juntas, Aya se encuentra sentada frente a su portátil terminando se analizar los discos con los informes.

-¿Todo listo?.-cuestiona Yamada sentándose en la silla de presidencia.

-Informes listos y revisados, la señorita Hasegawa tendrá información exacta de cada departamento si es que la solicita.-responde la mujer de cabello azul. Yamada mira en la mesa de la sala de juntas la bella base de oro decorada con rubíes de la katana que se encuentra dentro, una funda de metal artísticamente decorada con aves rojas y la empuñadura carmín con unas tiras de listón de seda cayendo en su extremo y tomando el arma por la empuñadura la saca de la funda, el filo perfecto de esta refulge con la luz del foco de aquella sala. La mujer de ojos rojizos blande la espada en el aire y el sonido armónico del corte se escucha en la sala.-¿Le gusta?...es la katana que conseguí para regalar a la señorita Hasegawa.

-Roja… y con fénix… -murmura Yamada con un tono de desaprobación mientras la guarda de nuevo en la funda.

-Era la única disponible señora, el forjador la mandó desde Okinawa. Dijo que no tenía alguna otra para elegir y como teníamos medido el tiempo, tuve que aceptarla. ¿Le disgusta?. -ansiosa de molestar a su jefa Aya.

-No, me causa gracia la ironía.-responde Yamada y tomando la katana con su base la guarda en un baúl negro que hay junto a la ventana.-dejaremos eso allí hasta que llegue…

-Señora. Ayer en la fiesta. ¿Conoció a esa mujer? Dígame como es.-intrigada Alluminum.

-No le vi el rostro Aya, era una fiesta de máscaras, además no me sentí muy bien y regresamos a casa, tuve mareos. -se excusa Yamada. -por eso me urge dejar las cosas claras con esa mujer para intentar descansar de toda esta presión. Creo que luego de que Nataku y Kakyuu se casen, tomaré unas largas vacaciones. -termina la señora Yamada sentándose en la silla giratoria, hasta que unos golpes se escuchan en la puerta. -Pase. -responde Yamada.

-Señora… la señorita Hasegawa se halla en el recibidor, pregunta si puede pasar. -dice la secretaria, Chikane Yamada sonríe.

-Hazla pasar Himeko. -luego se dirige a su asalariada.-rápido Alluminum, la katana de regalo, debemos causarle la mejor impresión… -apremia ella, la de cabello azul corre a sacar de un baúl la caja labrada en oro y piedras preciosas con la katana tradicional que habían comprado a precio descomunal para obsequiar a la nueva accionista.

-Buenas noches señora Yamada. -se escucha la voz en la entrada.

La sombra de una mujer se proyecta en la oficina haciendo a ambas mujeres mirar, no se ve su rostro cubierto aún por la sombra, solo parte de su cuerpo, pero esa voz hace a la mujer rubia sentir escalofríos.

-Es un placer verla… de nuevo… -dice saliendo al fin a la luz.

Chikane Yamada mira a la recién llegada con ¿Pánico?... ¿Pánico ella?... no hay duda, por primera vez en su vida, Chikane Yamada conoce lo que es el miedo. No había duda, aquel rostro, aquellos ojos amatista, el cabello era más corto y con muchos más destellos púrpuras, había cambiado muy poco, solo la expresión irónica de su rostro y la sonrisa confiada eran diferentes a las de…

-¡Rei Hino!... -es la aterrorizada Alluminum la que habla dejando en la mesa la base de la katana

-Se equivoca Aya, mi nombre es Reiko Hasegawa, Rei Hino murió hace dos años en un accidente automovilístico… ¡Pero qué descuido el mío! Si eso lo saben ambas muy bien, estuvieron allí. -con tono irónico la mujer de ojos amatista caminando hacia ellas, Alluminum se sienta en la silla y la contempla con terror evidente, Yamada ha petrificado sus rasgos haciendo uso del estoicismo entrenado en tanto tiempo de asesinatos pero por dentro está totalmente aterrada.

-¡Que… que significa este juego!… -entrecortada Yamada, Rei sonríe y se acerca ella. -¿Por qué maldito maleficio eres ahora Reiko Hasegawa?

-Es curioso que lo preguntes Yamada, porque justamente tú fuiste el mago que lo hizo posible. -le responde ella mirándola a los ojos y encarándola a unos cuantos pasos, poniendo su dedo índice sobre el hombro de la mujer de ojos rojizos y empujándola levemente la hace sentarse en la silla giratoria, dando media vuelta se sienta en la silla al lado de Yamada frente a Alluminum. -bien señoras, estamos aquí para hablar de negocios, quiero saber con todo detalle el estado de MI EMPRESA. -recalca Rei juntando las puntas de los dedos copiando el ademán característico de Chikane, esta siente que un abismo negro y profundo se abre a sus pies y la devora. Allí, delante de ella, como salida del infierno, se encuentra la última persona que pensó ver en su vida. Su cerebro tardaba en asimilar toda la información y sus sentidos en controlar el miedo y buscar una explicación lógica a aquella pesadilla. Ni ella ni Alluminum osan articular una sola palabra. -¿Señoras? ¿Me escuchan? No tengo mucho tiempo para perderlo en cosas insignificantes, así que por favor, el informe… -apremia la mujer delante de ella, y ante el mutismo de ambas, intenta tomar la computadora de Aya, hasta que una mano fría y fuerte la detiene de la muñeca.

-¡Quieres dejar de portarte como si fueras la dueña de la situación maldito fantasma!. -estalla Yamada, un rayo de ira cruza las pupilas moradas de Rei quien se levanta de golpe y se deshace del contacto de Yamada lanzándola de un empujón a la silla, y sin que esta lo espere la sujeta con ira inaudita de la solapa del traje mirándola con destellos de fuego en sus ojos.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca en tu vida, maldita!. -le espeta Rei dejándola desconcertada y aterrada, es la primer vez en muchos años que alguien se atreve a alzarle la voz a Chikane Yamada y mucho más a amenazarla de ese modo. Aya no se atreve siquiera a moverse mirando la escena desconcertada, Chikane tampoco consigue reaccionar.

Rei camina hacia ella y pone ambas manos en los descansa brazos de la silla giratoria de la mujer de negro mirándola fijamente.

-Dejemos las cosas claras Yamada, soy la dueña de más de la mitad de tu asquerosa empresa, si me da la gana te puedo destituir y dejarte en la calle, si lo deseo desaparecerías del mapa, si se me antoja, presiono tu artero cuello con mis manos y te arranco hasta el último viciado aliento de tu asesina y vil vida sin que nadie se atreva a impedirlo, porque no sólo tengo más poder que tú sino que soy más fuerte… -advierte la terrible mujer delante de Yamada y coloca su mano en el cuello de esta.-¿Y sabes que es lo más irónico de esto? Que fuiste tú misma la que me enseñó estos métodos.-termina ella aplicando una leve presión en el cuello de Yamada quien no entiende por qué se ha paralizado por completo bajo la mirada de Rei, esta al ver los ojos aterrados de Chikane deja de tocarle el cuello y ríe con carcajadas tétricas y horribles caminando en dirección a Aya mientras Yamada se toca el cuello aterrorizada.

-Así que yo tenía razón… y no había fantasmas… la caja… las cruces… Shun… todo… ¡Eras tú!. -con furia mal contenida Chikane poniéndose de pié molesta, temblando de ira y apretando los puños ante la risa burlona de la mujer delante de ella quien aplaude.

-¡Bravo Yamada! Al fin tu retorcido cerebro razona adecuadamente, dime… ¿te gustaron mis mensajes?. -la desafía ella cruzándose de brazos, Yamada golpea la mesa con furia.

-¡Sal de mi oficina y de mi empresa ahora mismo!. -reclama haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas Yamada.

-¿Tu empresa? Creo que jamás en tu patética vida has dicho una mentira mas grande, porque todo lo que tienes es mío, es curioso el karma, ¿Cierto? Antes tú te apoderaste de todo lo mío y ahora yo me apodero de todo lo tuyo. No me iré de aquí hasta que yo lo decida, y regresaré cuantas veces lo desee. -reitera Rei con una seguridad que desarma a Chikane. Los ojos amatista se clavan en la katana de la mesa y la saca de su funda mirando el filo, contra la luz. Yamada siente que la sangre baja de golpe hasta sus talones aterrada.

-Hermosa arma, infiero que es el regalo que tenías para mí, muy buena elección. -asiente Rei.

-Esa… esa arma… no es para ti… ¡Jamás!.-dando un paso adelante Yamada, pero de un movimiento rápido Rei coloca la punta del arma en el pecho de la mujer de traje gris paralizando su siguiente paso.

-¡No te muevas ni un centímetro, maldita arpía!. -dice con furia la joven amenazando a Chikane.-no sabes cómo disfruto ver tu rostro aterrorizado, ¿En verdad crees que acabaría tan rápido contigo, exponiéndome a que por causa de tomar tu asquerosa vida me condenen en prisión?.-lentamente baja el arma.-claro que no, no regresé para eso, quiero hacerte pagar cada lágrima, cada dolor, cada vida que has tomado y destruido, pero lentamente… gozando de tu agonía y disfrutando de tu miedo.-y de golpe encaja la katana en la mesa de madera asustando a ambas mujeres que se sobresaltan ante el sonido, la mano de Rei sigue en la empuñadura del arma y sus ojos miran a Chikane de frente.-tú infierno personal acaba de comenzar Yamada.-son sus últimas palabras y dando media vuelta se aleja hacia la puerta.-conserva el arma, las necesitarás.-termina cerrando de golpe la puerta, en cuando Rei se ha ido Alluminum mira a su jefa, quien ha perdido el color de su rostro y mira a la nada mientras unas gotas de sudor caen de su frente.

-Señora…¿Está bien?.-cuestiona Aya e intenta tocar a su jefa en el hombro.

-¡Déjame sola!.-estalla Yamada gritando histérica y dando un golpe a la mano de Aya esta se hace atrás aterrada mientras Chikane Yamada presa de un furor horrible, con el rostro desfigurado de ira y frustración y gritando derriba al suelo la laptop, el florero, las carpetas y los discos que hay encima, el sonido es aterrador y Aya termina por salir corriendo de la oficina cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, los gritos horribles de Yamada resuenan por todo el piso de oficinas de presidencia y los ejecutivos que trabajan en las oficinas y cubículos laterales se asoman preocupados al escuchar los ruidos. Himeko se levanta de su escritorio.

-Aya… ¿Qué ocurre allí dentro? ¿Qué le pasa a la Señora?.

-Pasa…que un fantasma se ha levantado de su tumba para atormentarla, Himeko.-es la respuesta de Alluminum.

-¿Llamamos a seguridad?.-pregunta asustada la secretaria.

-Si quieres un consejo, mejor olvídate de lo que está pasando allí dentro.-termina Aya y camina hacia el elevador.-en cuanto a mí, si creo que necesito un médico.-termina la mujer de cabello azul presionando el botón del elevador que se cierra de golpe, Himeko cierra los ojos al escuchar el sonido del cristal de la ventana que se quiebra mientras otro grito terrible resuena en la sala de juntas.

-¡El Gran Kami nos proteja!.-son las últimas palabras de la aterrada secretaria…

***CANCION: "Si volvieras a mí" de Josh Groban.**

**NOTAS FINALES: Así es, tanto Rei como yo hemos regresado, yo de mis bellas vacaciones en el Suroeste Mexicano y ella de su tumba, la verdad estaba deseando escribir esto desde que comenzamos SRR, esta parte en que Yamada se vuelve presa en lugar de cazador simplemente saca lo mejor de mi "Vena Marciana" así que gracias por la paciencia y de verdad les prometo un desenlace a la altura de lo que promete esta historia. Nos leemos en el capítulo que viene y prometo ya retomar el ritmo. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo y que el sagrado Bennu los guíe con sus flamas infinitas en el camino de la vida!.**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE ÉBOLI.**

**ARIGATOU GENBU SAMA POR LA EDICION Y LA MUSICA DE JOSH!!!!**


	31. Chapter 30: Reencuentro en Hakone

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 30.**

**Reencuentro en Hakone**

**Templo Hikawa.**

El anciano sacerdote termina de barrer las hojas secas de la explanada del templo, por ser sábado había dado el día libre a las chicas que lo ayudaban y debía hacer él solo el trabajo. Esos días de otoño en que las hojas caían mucho, le traían hermosos recuerdos de un pasado en donde una niña de cabello negro corría y reía entre las hojas divirtiéndose en lanzarlas al suelo y destruir los montones que el anciano barría.

-_¡Oji san mira como caen! -_las risas cristalinas de la niña llenaban de recuerdos la memoria de Kondo Saburo, y una lágrima traicionera escapó por sus ojos hasta caer en sus mejillas surcadas de arrugas. De pronto sus sentidos alerta se encienden, siente otra vez esa aura cálida y llameante que conoce tan bien y que sintió hace unos cuantos días, pero ahora no de forma intermitente y confusa sino con una fuerza terrible que se hace cada vez más grande y más cercana. El viento de esas horas de la mañana lanza remolinos de hojas pero al anciano le parece que el viento es mucho mas fuerte ahora que puede leer en toda su magnitud esa aura mientras la sombra de una mujer se perfila en la escalinata. El sonido de los tacones sobre los escalones acompaña el ritmo del corazón del anciano cuando el rayo de sol le impide ver bien a la mujer que tiene delante, pero Kondo Saburo ya no necesita verla, sabe quién es.

-¡REI! -dice el nombre el anciano. Al fin la mujer camina hacia él y los rayos del sol le permiten verla, usa un abrigo negro y botas altas del mismo color, un gorro aprisiona sus cabellos sueltos que el viento mueve, son más cortos pero no lo suficiente para engañar a Kondo. La chica se retira los lentes oscuros y al fin las facciones queridas de su nieta, tan similares a las de Akane aparecen antes sus ojos. -Al fin viniste... -emocionado el anciano abriendo los brazos. Rei no necesita de más señal para correr a abrazarse de su abuelo y los dos se estrechan en un gesto que habla más que toda acción.

Kondo Saburo siente que esa mujer que ha regresado a Hikawa es un fénix herido que regresa a su nido, puede sentir ahora que la abraza la turbulenta aura de su nieta tan semejante a la tormenta de fuego que miraba en sus visiones cuando intentaba encontrarla. Su pequeña niña no poseía más el alma luminosa que tenía antes, ahora la sentía velada de dolor y de un sentimiento oscuro que la devoraba casi por completo. Al fin ambos se separan y Kondo acaricia las mejillas de su nieta limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Todo estará bien pequeño fénix. Estoy aquí para ti. -murmura el anciano esas palabras que a Rei la trasladan a aquel día en que regresó sola de Francia luego de un intento fallido de vivir con la familia de su Padre. La joven de ojos amatista recuerda como Keitaro Hino la puso en el vuelo de regreso a Japón sumamente molesto por la escena con la señora Hino y su media hermana. Se visualiza a si misma de nueve años sentada en la sala de espera, con su mochila al hombro, el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y el labio reventado por la bofetada de su padre… aún siente la presencia imponente de Keitaro a su lado, callado, hosco y molesto sin decirle una sola palabra y su llegada a Narita cuando las aeromozas que la llevaban de la mano la entregaron a su abuelo.

Rei recuerda que lo primero que hizo cuando lo vio fue correr y abrazarlo, justo como ahora, y llorar en su cuello. Entonces como ahora se sentía sola, abandonada, débil y perdida, sin su madre y ahora sin su Padre, sin nadie en quien confiar, entonces en sacerdote de Hikawa le dijo aquella misma frase a la pequeña Rei.

-_Todo estará bien pequeño fénix. Estoy aquí para ti._ -y el anciano cumplió su palabra.

-Abuelo…yo siento mucho no haberte dicho la verdad… no es porque no confiara en ti, pero tenía que arreglar muchas cosas antes de volver. Necesitaba regresar siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para castigar a los que me lastimaron y defender a los que amo… tú entre ellos.

-Rei, pequeña, yo sabía, sabía que estabas viva. -dice el anciano.

-Debí suponerlo, desde el momento que envié a Karasuma por el baúl con las cosas de mamá sabía que lo notarías. -reitera ella, Kondo y Rei caminan hacia el templo hasta la sala de meditación y se sientan en el tatami uno frente a otro al lado de la flama. El anciano acaricia otra vez a Rei.

-Estás muy cambiada. Eres la misma pero en cierta forma no lo eres, tus ojos… el brillo de tu mirada se ha ido. -analiza el sacerdote. -tampoco sonríes con esa sonrisa luminosa que solías tener. Y tu aura es ahora turbulenta y sombría. Debiste pasar por cosas horribles. -adivina Kondo.

-Fueron días difíciles abuelo. Tengo mucho que contarte, pero no será hoy. Solo deseaba que supieras que volví y decirte que todo lo que sabrás de mí y me verás hacer en los días siguientes tiene razón de ser. No quiero que te asustes de nada de lo que sepas… pero tengo que vengarme… -con odio ella.

-¿Vengarte? ¿Encontraste a la Corredora Fantasma?. -adivina Kondo presionando las manos de Rei.

-Si abuelo. -ella con sequedad, el anciano la mira ansioso. -ella es… Chikane Yamada…

-¿La hermana de tu esposo?... ¿Esa mujer?. -infiere Kondo entendiendo los cabos sueltos de toda esa historia y relacionando la presencia de los Yamada en la vida de Rei.

-Esa mujer y su hermano, todo el tiempo estuvieron planeando la forma de destruirme como lo hicieron con mamá. Lo hubieran logrado si Karasuma no me hubiera salvado. -explica la joven recordando aquellos horribles momentos en que atrapada dentro del fénix, veía todo oscuro y borroso.

-Chikane Yamada es posible que lo haya hecho, su aura es muy ambigua… pero… ¿Nataku?... hija, ¿Cómo puedes dudar de tu esposo?

-No es duda abuelo, es certeza. Sé que el hermano de Yamada tuvo que ver con mi muerte, no directamente pero lo hizo. Sabía los planes de su hermana y me engañó con su fingido amor para debilitarme, saber mis movimientos y ayudarla a asesinarme. -otra lágrima escapa de los ojos morados. -y no fue el único que me traicionó… porque Serena también sabía sobre Yamada… -exclama Rei.

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Serena no!... Rei, yo vi a esa chica y a Nataku llorar tu muerte y vivir estos años atormentados por el dolor de tu pérdida. -defiende el sacerdote, una sonrisa amarga de ella.

-Abuelo, no creo que alguien de tu experiencia y entrenamiento sea capaz de confundir dolor con remordimiento. -mordaz Rei. -por eso he regresado, para asegurarme de que todos paguen por lo que me hicieron en la medida de sus culpas. Por eso vine a verte. Tenías que saberlo y apoyarme, estoy muy sola abuelo, a veces creo que en nadie puedo confiar… -ella lo abraza de nuevo colgándose de su cuello, pero ahora el sacerdote la aparta, ella lo mira extrañado. -¿Abuelo?. -cuestiona. El rostro serio de Kondo Saburo la mira molesto.

-Hija, sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado, que te amo y que eres lo más importante y grande de mi vida… pero en esto, no cuentes conmigo. -terminante el anciano. Rei lo mira asombrada.

-¡Pero abuelo…!

-Déjame terminar. Es cierto que no sé por todo lo que has pasado estos años, y que quizá no entiendo del todo tus motivos, pero la venganza no es en modo alguno un camino. Te lo dije siempre en el entrenamiento Shinto, no hay veneno peor para el alma que el deseo de venganza porque la venganza es un arma de doble filo que…

-…hiere más a quien la maneja que a quien va dirigido. -completa Rei la frase de los poemas Kojiki del Shintoismo que había memorizado de pequeña. -entiendo eso abuelo pero quizá mi dolor es tanto que estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de esas heridas. -termina Rei.

-¿Aún contra quienes amas? ¿Aún si no estás segura de su culpabilidad? ¿Aún si terminas por destruirte a ti misma?. -cuestiona Kondo a su nieta mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Rei siente que la mirada de su abuelo es la única capaz de ver que debajo de su nueva personalidad fuerte y decidida ella seguía siendo la niña llorosa y débil que recogió hace años en el aeropuerto.

-Aún contra todo abuelo. No cederé en mis planes. -se recompone ella de ese momento de debilidad.

-Rei… ¿recuerdas la historia del hada de fuego? ¿La que te contaba de pequeña?. -insinúa el sacerdote, su nieta lo mira azorada. ¡Claro que la recordaba!... la sabía de memoria, pero hasta entonces no había podido medir la magnitud de ese mensaje, algo en la conciencia de Rei le impide responder a la pregunta de su abuelo.

-Lo lamento mucho abuelo, pero a pesar de la moraleja de ese cuento, a pesar de que la venganza me destruya, no voy a ceder. -con un tono firme ella. Kondo suspira hondo y se levanta del tatami llegando hasta la puerta corrediza de papel la cual abre.

-En ese caso Rei, por más que me duela hacerlo, creo que no podrás entrar a Hikawa mientras no abandones tus propósitos de venganza. -ella mira a su abuelo extrañada.

-¿Abuelo?. -cuestiona como dudando de lo que ha oído ella.

-El templo Hikawa es un lugar de oración, meditación y búsqueda de equilibrio espiritual en donde las personas con sentimientos negativos no pueden permanecer. Mientras no te despojes de ellos, aunque me duela hacerlo… no podré recibirte más. -con firmeza en la voz Kondo. Rei lo mira aún extrañada, pero rápidamente recobra su domino de sí y se levanta caminando hacia afuera.

-Siento mucho haberte importunado abuelo, pensé que en ti más que en nadie podría encontrar el apoyo que necesitaba en esta nueva etapa de mi vida pero al parecer me he equivocado. No te preocupes, no volveré. -con tono amargo la chica poniéndose los lentes oscuros sale de la habitación. El sacerdote cierra la puerta tras de ella y cae de rodillas llorando mientras la flama crepita con fuerza.

-¡Akane perdóname pero tengo que hacer algo para alejarla del camino de su destrucción!. -parece contestar Kondo a la protesta del fuego sumamente abatido.

**Iglesia de la Virgen, Shibuya, Tokio. 12:00 p.m.**

Las campanas de la iglesia católica suenan aquel medio día con solemne toque marcando el inicio de la ceremonia, dentro de esta los concurrentes, vestidos correctamente de trajes negros y grises indicando el luto se encuentran sentados en las bancas en espera de que el sacerdote comience la ceremonia.

El gobernador de Tokio, Keitaro Hino, vestido de traje y corbata negros se encuentra hincado frente al altar orando en silencio al lado de la imagen de la Virgen María. Keitaro no era muy buen católico a pesar de que estas tradiciones le habían inculcado sus Padres y abuelos que provenían de una larga generación de nobles japoneses católicos descendientes de los primeros daymios convertidos por los evangelizadores jesuitas; pero aquel día en especial el espíritu religioso de Hino se había encendido de nuevo ante el recuerdo de su hija. Él no era un hombre que se arrepintiera de sus actos, pero desde que Rei había muerto la sombra del remordimiento había hecho presa del alma de Keitaro y lo había sacudido de pies a cabeza haciéndolo reflexionar sobre todo el daño que había hecho a la madre y a la hija, habría deseado más que nada en el universo tener a Rei delante de él para poder decirle una frase que nadie jamás podía haberse jactado de escuchar decir a un Hino… Perdón.

En la banca al lado de Keitaro, se encuentra la elegante mujer de vestido y abrigo negro, Kaolinet Hino, quien se abanica el rostro con un abanico de encaje negro disimulando el fastidio que le causa aquella reunión que para ella carecía de significado y a la cual había asistido por mero compromiso. Contrario a su esposo, para Kaolinet la muerte de Rei había significado la cristalización de todos sus anhelos; al fin su hija era la única y legítima heredera del clan Hino y veía justificadas sus luchas, algunas no muy honestas, por alcanzar aquello. Siempre detestó cordialmente a la chiquilla salvaje y altanera tan parecida a Akane que le recordaba muchos episodios oscuros de su pasado.

-Papá parece muy conmovido. Dime madre… ¿En verdad le ha dolido la muerte de mi hermana?. -incrédula la chica pelirroja al lado de Kaolinet vestida con un elegante saco negro, falda, y un sombrero con tul que cubre parcialmente su rostro, guantes y una ramo de rosas blancas en su brazo.

-Kakyuu, eres muy joven aún para entender el significado de la palabra "Remordimiento". -insinúa Kaolinet.

-Esta reunión es un fastidio horrible. Iba a ir con Nataku a decidir el modelo de la invitación para la boda, pero parece que mi hermana adorada se empeña en arruinar mi vida desde el más allá porque él no tiene ánimos de nada… desde ayer está aún más ausente que de costumbre. En la fiesta de máscaras de esa mujer lo encontré vagando solo por un laberinto… me preocupa mucho madre, eso sólo me da a entender que él… que él… -se niega Kakyuu a decir lo evidente.

-¿Aún no ha olvidado a Rei?. -cuestiona Kaolinet. Las manos de Kakyuu se crispa en el ramo de rosas y su rostro adquiere un matiz malévolo por momentos, pero luego recobra la calma habitual, Su Madre acaricia su mejilla. -hija, no te atormentes más, en unas semanas será tu esposo y nada podrá separarte de él. -anima la señora Hino.

-Sólo desearía que el tiempo se adelantara y tenerlo totalmente para mí. Tengo un mal presentimiento. -advierte Kakyuu mirando en torno. Puede ver como los amigos de Nataku, los miembros de la Liga, van llegando y se sientan en las bancas tras ellos, no saluda a nadie porque con nadie se lleva bien. Sus ojos se topan de pronto con los de la chica vestida de negro con una estola transparente cubriendo sus hombros que lleva abrazada a una bebita rubia y va del brazo del joven con traje de aviador y a su pesar inclina la cabeza. Odia a Serena Tsukino pero sabe que ella está demasiado cerca de los afectos de Nataku como para arriesgarse a hacer evidente su antipatía.

Serena mira el gesto de Kakyuu Hino y siente que dentro de sí se agita el cúmulo de antipatía que aquella mujer y su madre le despiertan, pero sabe que no es momento ni lugar para dejarse llevar de sus sentimientos y contesta con otra inclinación de cabeza. La mujer madura de cabello azul que lleva en sus brazos un ramo de rosas rojas se sienta a su lado y le comenta.

-Señorita Serena… ¿Por qué responde al saludo de la Señorita Hino?. -intrigada.

-Porque este día no quiero tener problemas con nadie, Luna. Estamos en la ceremonia de mi hermana y todo debe respirar Paz. -informa ella. El joven de cabello platinado que se va deteniendo por las bancas saludando tanto a los miembros de la Liga de Aces como a los empleados de la empresa y agradeciendo su asistencia llega a la banca de Serena, saluda a Darien con cortesía, a Luna con un beso en la mejilla e igual a Serena.

-Gracias por venir Sere. -le dice Nataku.

-No podía faltar. Quiero poner junto con Serenity estas rosas en su tumba. -La bebita en brazos de Serena empieza a balbucear y estirar los brazos en cuanto ve a Nataku, quien la carga enseguida.

-Sere… ¿No viste a mi hermana en la empresa?. -cuestiona Nataku. Una sombra de ira cruza las pupilas azules de Serena al solo nombre de Yamada.

-La señora Yamada no ha ido a "Galactic Enterprises" desde que la señorita Hasegawa se quedó con la deuda. -informa Serena con sequedad evidente.

-Lo sé, pero tú y Chikane se llevan bien, siempre están charlando y consultándose cosas, pensé que quizá sabrías en donde está. -informa Nataku, una sonrisa irónica de Serena… ¡Se llevan bien! ¡Tan bien como para que ella la amenace de muerte!.

-Pues no Nataku. No he visto a tu hermana desde que nos anunció la llegada de la señorita Hasegawa. -cortante ella. -además no sé cómo esperas verla en esta ceremonia si sabes que jamás aceptó a Rei…

-Ella lo prometió, me lo dijo. -esperanzado Nataku. -vendrá… -Serena alarga los brazos y toma a Serenity. La niña en protesta por haber sido desprendida de brazos de su padrino, llora.

-Déjala conmigo un momento. -conmovido Nataku.

-Lo siento pero tú vienes con tu prometida y su familia, y no quiero que Serenity importune a nadie. Después de la ceremonia la podrás tener todo el tiempo que quieras. -terminante Serena con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo… nos vemos después. -acaba Nataku y se aleja hacia la banca en que lo esperan los Hino. El Sacerdote vestido con una túnica blanca sale en ese momento mientras el órgano acompañado de un violín toca la música solemne indicando el inicio de la ceremonia. El celebrante se coloca delante del altar.

-Hermanos y hermanas, estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar esta solemne ceremonia en memoria de Rei Hino, hija, hermana, amiga y esposa de quienes estamos aquí para conmemorar el segundo aniversario de su fallecimiento. Comenzaremos con la lectura del salmo 116 para encontrar en sus palabras el consuelo necesario. -camina el sacerdote hacia el atril y busca en el libro sobre él, después, lee con voz fuerte: "_Amo al Señor, porque él escucha el clamor de mi súplica, porque inclina su oído hacia mí cuando yo lo invoco. Los lazos de la muerte me envolvieron, me alcanzaron las redes del Abismo, caí en la angustia y la tristeza…_

En las puertas de la iglesia, el sol alumbra la silueta de dos personas que parece han llegado rezagados a la ceremonia. Es una mujer de largo cabello rojizo cubierto con una pañoleta, con lentes oscuros y gabardina negra que va del brazo de un apuesto hombre de cabello azuloso y traje gris evidentemente extranjero. La mujer pelirroja lleva en sus manos unos lirios blancos atados con una cinta roja. Ambos se sientan en una de las bancas de más atrás.

-Parece que llegamos tarde Ginny. -comenta el hombre. La joven a su lado baja los anteojos negros que cubren sus pupilas moradas y los deja vagar sobre la concurrencia deteniéndose en todos los que conoce.

-Bienvenido a la función Sepphir, aunque hemos llegado retrasados, creo que aún puedo presentarte al reparto de la comedia. -con tono irónico la pelirroja. Zafiro la mira asombrado del matiz que tiene su voz. -Primero, como corresponde, el productor y director de la obra, el insigne señor gobernador de Tokio, Keitaro Hino, el cual oculta detrás de su corrección y aparente honor intachable una historia oscura pasada en donde por su egoísmo y soberbia arruinó la vida de su esposa y se desentendió totalmente de su péquela hija… ¡Quién dijera que el hombre capaz de dirigir los destinos de la capital de Japón no pudo jamás dirigir y guiar a su hija!. -sarcástica Rei hablando en alemán. Zafiro mira al hombre rubio de traje negro que está delante. Es la primera vez que ve al padre de Rei y trata de descubrir en las facciones impertérritas de Hino algo de ella, no se le parece en nada pero el médico infiere que el parecido de Rei con su Padre es en el temperamento, tienen la misma mirada, la misma actitud imponente, el mismo gesto de molesta en su ceño.

Hotaru, que se encuentra sentada al lado de su hermano Alexis y de Anna Shields, siente una extraña presencia en torno, y con sus ojos morados mira constantemente hacia atrás. La pequeña no puede diferenciar muy bien de entre todas las auras que se congregan en el lugar, aún no ha entrenado lo suficiente su don y le parecen confusas, pero por momentos, sólo por momentos, cree reconocer el aura cálida de…

-Hotaru, pequeña, no mires atrás y presta atención. -la llama Alexis. -te advertí que sería algo aburrido y aún así insististe en venir, así que compórtate. -algo serio el correcto joven Tomoe. La niña a su pesar vuelve la cabeza y opta por cerrar los ojos.

-Onee san… ¿Eres tú?.-murmura la niña aún confundida.

-…_Entonces invoqué al Señor: "¡Por favor, sálvame la vida!" El Señor es justo y bondadoso, nuestro Dios es compasivo; el Señor protege a los sencillos: yo estaba en la miseria y me salvó de la muerte…-_sigue leyendo el sacerdote.

-A continuación dos de los tres actores principales de esta comedia, en la banca de la izquierda, junto a mi Padre y a la arpía de su mujer, mi ex marido, Nataku Yamada. -aquí la voz de la joven pelirroja pierde un poco su seguridad, y se aferra al brazo de Zafiro. El médico mira al alto joven de cabellera plateada que lleva del brazo a una joven pelirroja y siente la misma ola de celos invadirlo. -parece que mi ex esposo aprovecha bien el tiempo, allí lo tienes, a dos años de mi supuesta muerte listo para contraer nupcias con mi media hermana, seguramente su hermana debe estar encantada con la posibilidad de emparentar con el gobernador de Tokio y no creo que haya nadie mejor para Nataku que la hipócrita de Kakyuu, definitivamente son uno para el otro. -Sepphir mira a su novia, odia admitirlo pero ella habla con… celos… -esperemos sólo que la manía de Nataku Yamada de jugar con las mujeres, engañarlas, usarlas para sus fines y después destruirlas haya quedado en el pasado por el bien de Kakyuu. -despectiva Rei.

-…_Alma mía, recobra la calma, porque el Señor ha sido bueno contigo. Él libró mi vida de la muerte, mis ojos de las lágrimas y mis pies de la caída. Yo caminaré en la presencia del Señor, en la tierra de los vivientes"_.- acaba la lectura el sacerdote.

-Y en la banca de la derecha, tenemos a la nueva familia Chiba: Darien, mi hermano, el cual parece que logró su cometido y es marido de Serena, la cual por contraste no se ve muy feliz. -añade Rei. Sepphir mira al hombre con traje de aviador y a la chica rubia que carga una bebita a su lado.

-¿Es su hija?. -cuestiona. -¿La niña?.

-Lo es… quizá esa bebe y Luna sean las únicas personas dignas de algo de confianza. -reitera Rei.

-Serena parece una buena persona Ginny. Ya antes me has contado tus sospechas y temores respecto a ella, pero no me parece el tipo de persona que traiciona.

-Las apariencias engañan Sepphir… tienes razón al decir que Serena parece inocente y buena, antes llegue a pensar que lo era aun cuando se convirtió en una copia de Yamada, lejos estaba de saber que ella siempre supo quien era Yamada y jamás me lo dijo… -con dolor en la voz la pelirroja.

-Me da la impresión de ser alguien muy triste. Para estar recién casa y tener una bebita, no parece feliz en absoluto. -sentencia Zafiro.

-También me intriga mucho eso. Serena es una persona muy difícil de entender y ahora no confío en ella para nada, pero… por algo tengo a Owen. –agrega Rei con una sonrisa de triunfo. -si ella tiene un punto débil ese es Owen Thalassa, sabía que sólo debilitando su confianza iba a tenerla vulnerable, justo como la necesito para pode descubrir la verdad… y el resto de los presentes, los actores de reparto, no creo necesario presentártelos Sepphir, sólo diré que son los miembros de la Liga de Aces, mis amigos, los que yo creía los mejores corredores del mundo y que ahora han caído en una "Mediocridad disculpable" con pretexto de mi muerte. -burlona Rei. -así que, bienvenido a mi mundo Sepphir, un lugar de traiciones, odios, mentiras y chantajes donde nada es como aparenta.

-Ahora queridos hermanos, iremos a hacer la oración al cementerio, para bendecir la tumba de nuestra querida hermana Rei Hino. -avisa el sacerdote. Un niño con túnica roja le acerca el recipiente del agua bendita y él inicia la procesión saliendo de la Iglesia seguido de la familia Hino, de Nataku y Kakyuu, Serena y Darien con la niña y tras ellos todos los concurrentes. Al paso de la comitiva, la mujer pelirroja de la banca de atrás se coloca otra vez los lentes oscuros y del brazo del alemán sale al final, todos atraviesan el atrio de la iglesia hasta la parte de atrás en donde entre colinas verdes destacan las lápidas del cementerio.

El sacerdote y los asistentes se detienen delante de una tumba en que la efigie de un ángel de mármol precede la tumba con dos epitafios diferentes, en uno destaca con letras doradas "AKANE HINO" y en demás abajo "REI HINO" el sacerdote se detiene y rocía el agua bendita sobre la tumba, mientras sigue leyendo la biblia.

-"_El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta: en verdes praderas me hace recostar, me conduce hacia fuentes tranquilas y repara mis fuerzas ... _-cuando el clérigo termina la oración, todos los presentes que llevan flores se acercan a dejarlas sobre la tumba. Los primeros en pasar son Nataku y Kakyuu quien deja las rosas blancas en el mármol y después se acerca Serena con la pequeña en sus brazos dejando las rosas rojas, tras ellas todos los demás.

-Nuestro turno de participar de la comedia. -habla en alemán la joven pelirroja y del brazo de Zafiro se abre paso entre las personas hasta llegar a la tumba, una sonrisa irónica en sus labios rojos al estar parada delante de su propia tumba, pero al fin se inclina.

-Descansa en Paz Rei Hino. -dice la pelirroja dejando el ramo de lirios encima, después se sujeta del brazo de Zafiro. -vámonos. -dice secamente, ellos dos son de los últimos en acercarse a la tumba. Al pasar, Rei no puede evitar mirar bajo sus lentes oscuros el lugar donde algunos de sus amigos de la Liga como Ami, Fye y Makoto abrazan a Nataku y le dan el pésame, el cual recibe este pero no deja de tomar de la mano a Kakyuu Hino, de nuevo ese agudo dolor en el pecho que la traiciona a pesar de las consignas que su mente le dictaba.

Hotaru quien va de la mano de Anna, siente aquella horrible agitación del aura confusa, la cual se vuelve sumamente fuerte y turbulenta, ahora la puede distinguir perfectamente, y sin decir una sola palabra se suelta de la mano de la chica castaña y corre.

-¡Hotaru!. -se alarma Anna la ver a la niña empujar a la gente y perderse entre ellos. La angustiada joven no puede pasar porque no se lo permiten y pierde de vista a la niña, asustada regresa a buscar a su novio. -¡Alexis!. -lo llama gritando, el joven que charlaba con Ciel y Setsuna mira a su novia llegar agitada a su lado.

-Anna… ¿Qué pasa?. -la recibe preocupado.

La pequeña de cabello negro corre atravesando el atrio de la iglesia en seguimiento de aquella aura extraña que cree conocer, sale por el cancel hasta la calle y con sus ojos morados mira en todas direcciones. La ha perdido. Cierra los ojos un momento y percibe las auras de las personas que en aquel estacionamiento suben a sus autos y se alejan hasta que mirando atrás, vuelve a detectar esa aura. Un hombre extranjero alto y una mujer pelirroja se acercan a un automóvil blanco, pero la niña ha encontrado lo que buscaba, las lágrimas se forma en sus ojos y entonces lanza el grito mientras corre en esa dirección.

-¡¡¡ONEE CHAN!!!. -el grito de la niña resuena por todo el estacionamiento y paraliza a la mujer de cabello rojo, la cual se suelta del brazo a su acompañante y mira atrás. Sólo para descubrir a la niña que se prenden en un abrazo llorando en su regazo. La impresión de Rei no tiene límites al ver a Hotaru ante ella llorando ¿Cómo la conoció? ¿Cómo supo que era ella?... sin embargo la niña la abraza con fuerza y la joven de lentes oscuros termina por corresponder al abrazo. -¡Onee chan! ¡Yo sabía que estabas viva! ¡Lo supe siempre! ¡No quería creerle a Alexis y Anna cuando decían que ya no regresarías jamás!.

-Hotaru… -murmura Rei.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué estabas en ese castillo? ¿Por qué no regresabas con nosotros?. -cuestiona la niña. Rei se hinca a su altura y sacando un pañuelo limpia las lágrimas de la pequeña; luego le sonríe, entiende ahora que el don de Hotaru ha crecido y madurado tanto como la pequeña y no cuestiona más como es que ella sabe la verdad.

-No podía volver Hotaru. Hay… cosas que no sabes, gente malvada que me hizo daño antes, y tenía que reunir la fuerza para poder regresar sin que me volvieran a lastimar… ¿me comprendes?. -cuestiona ella.

-Sí. La mujer de aura negra, la hermana de Nataku. -Rei asiente.

-Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ella Hotaru, no decirle a nadie sobre su aura negra ni sobre mí hasta que todo se arregle, te prometo que luego de este día, todos sabrán que estoy viva y ya no me ocultaré. -promete Rei. Hotaru la vuelve a abrazar poniendo sus brazos sobre el cuello de Rei.

-Te extrañé mucho Onee chan. Nadie me entiende como tú. -llorosa la niña.

-También te extrañé Hotaru y me alegra que al volver te haya encontrado sana y fuerte, como siempre quise verte. Estoy orgullosa de ti y de que te hayas operado al fin. -termina Rei. Luego se separan y Rei revuelve el cabello de Hotaru como hacía siempre que la saludaba en el hospital.

-¿De verdad no vas a irte otra vez, Onee Chan?.-incrédula la niña.

-Por el momento sí. Pero regresaré, te lo prometo. -dice Rei le alarga el pañuelo a la niña. -volveré por mi pañuelo y cuando todo termine, irás conmigo al mar como te prometí. Iremos juntas. -dice Rei poniendo en las manos de la pequeña el pedazo de tela. -pero por ahora, será nuestro secreto.

-Entiendo. -acaba Hotaru feliz de que Rei recordara su promesa de llevarla a la playa. En ese momento las voces se escuchan con fuerza.

-¡HOTARU! ¡HOTARU!.

-Me llaman Onee chan, iré para que no nos descubran. No te preocupes por nada, guardaré el secreto. -termina Hotaru y abrazando a Rei corre luego a donde su hermano y Anna la buscan. La chica de cabello rojo regresa junto al Bugatti blanco donde Zafiro la espera.

-Ginny, ¿Estás segura de que esa niña es lo suficientemente confiable como para guardar un secreto como este?.

-Lo es Sepphir. Hotaru es como si fuese yo misma. Vámonos, es momento de preparar la gran entrada de la noche. -decide la joven entrando en el auto con el chico alemán y el "Guinevere" sale del estacionamiento y avanza por las calles de la ciudad.

Alexis Tomoe y Anna Shields regresan al atrio del templo con la pequeña Hotaru de la mano.

-No hagas eso de nuevo Hotaru, nos asustaste mucho. -reprende su hermano.

-Solo creí ver a un gatito y quería ir por él, Onii san, no me riñas. -miente la pequeña.

-Vamos a despedirnos de Nataku para regresar, no tengo mucho tiempo y mis editores quieren una reunión a las dos. -explica Alexis, y los tres se acercan al lugar en que Nataku se despide de Michiru y Axel. Anna abraza a Nataku y le da el pésame, Alexis estrecha su mano y al fin el joven de cabello plata se agacha al nivel de la niña.

-¿No me das un abrazo? En estos momentos me hace bien tener a mi lado a mi linda novia. -pide Nataku.

-Pues no parece que me quieras mucho. Tienes otra novia. -airada la niña mirando a Kakyuu Hino que conversa con los Tenou, Nataku sonríe.

-¿Te digo un secreto?... tú me gustas más que ella. -confiesa él.

-¿Y mi Onee chan?... Nati kun, ¿la sigues queriendo verdad?. -cuestiona la niña y la mirada dorada del joven se ensombrece al momento.

-Tampoco te puedo mentir en eso Hotaru. Sigo queriendo mucho a tu Onee chan. -confiesa Nataku. La niña lo abraza con fuerza y él corresponde al abrazo.

-No te pongas triste Nati kun, ella también te ama a ti. -le susurra la niña al oído. Nataku sonríe, por momentos cree que Hotaru y él son los únicos que siguen hablando de Rei como si aún estuviera allí y agradecido la abraza más fuerte. En ese instante en que abraza a la niña, de nuevo el perfume intenso a fresas y canela que lo enloqueció ayer en el laberinto llega a la nariz de Nataku. Desconcertado se separa de Hotaru y la mira. La niña lleva atado en la muñeca un pañuelo blanco que es el que despide ese aroma.

-Hotaru… ¿Quién te dio ese pañuelo?. -lanza intrigado Nataku.

-Nadie… es mío. –miente ella.

-¿Puedo verlo?. -pide él, ella desconfiada lo desata de su muñeca y lo alarga al joven Yamada.

-Quédatelo Nati kun. -cede al fin la niña dándoselo con una gran sonrisa. Él lo toma en su mano ansiosa y lo lleva a su nariz aspirando con fruición el aroma. No le cabe duda, es el mismo aroma de su fénix.

-Nataku, nos vamos, tengo trabajo. Nos vemos en la noche para la carrera en Hakone. -se despide Alexis y tomando de la mano a la niña se alejan. Hotaru le sonríe mientras se aleja. Nataku desdobla el pedazo de tela y mira las iniciales bordadas en rojo en una esquina del pañuelo.

-¿RH?. -cuestiona él ante la ambigüedad de esas letras...

-¿Nos vamos ya querido? La cita con la diseñadora para las invitaciones es a las dos. -apremia Kakyuu. Al escuchar a su prometida a su lado Nataku rápidamente guarda el pañuelo en su bolso ocultándolo a la vista de la pelirroja quien tomándolo del brazo se aleja hacia el auto negro conducido por el chofer de los Hino, ya que el "Tiger" de Nataku estaba en reparación. El joven Yamada sube pero está absorto en sus pensamientos, su novia lo percibe. -¿Estás preocupado porque Chikane no asistió?. -cuestiona Kakyuu. -no te preocupes, ella debe tener una razón para no haber venido. -termina ella enlazando sus dedos con los de Nataku y besándolo en los labios. Nataku tarda un poco en corresponder al beso de la pelirroja, cierra los ojos e intenta pensar que en unas semanas esa mujer será su esposa, pero simplemente no puede… además… el aroma del pañuelo de su bolsillo lo pone muy mal.

-Kakyuu… yo… lo siento pero… no es un buen día para mí. -la separa Nataku con suavidad de su lado, ella sonríe y se recarga en el hombro de su prometido.

-Entiendo, discúlpame por eso. Esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta. -Nataku la abraza y besa su cabeza.

-Gracias por tenerme paciencia. -le dice casi en un susurro.

-No es paciencia querida, te amo. -responde Kakyuu, suerte que él no ve el rostro oculto debajo de su barbilla porque si lo hubiese visto, no correspondería en nada a sus palabras ni al tono de su voz…

**Oficinas del "Consorcio Yamada" 4:00 p.m.**

Alluminum llega aquella tarde a las oficinas de la empresa ya cambiada y con ropa diferente aunque muy abatida aún y con evidente preocupación en su rostro. En cuanto el elevador se abre la joven mira dentro los cubículos vacios y ninguno de los ejecutivos trabajando. Camina por los pasillos hasta llegar al escritorio de la secretaria quien con la diadema del teléfono en el oído cancela las citas de su jefa.

-¿Uranaga sama?... Habla la secretaria de Chikane Yamada para avisarle que debido a compromisos ineludibles a mi señora le será imposible llegar a su reunión… no, creo que no estará disponible por unos días, así que si pudiera hacer llegar a la oficina los documentos se lo agradecería mucho, así la señora se comunicará con Usted cuando sus ocupaciones se lo permitan. Arigatou Uranaga sama… -cuelga el teléfono la joven.

-Himeko, ¿Qué pasó con todo el mundo?. -cuestiona Alluminum.

-Se fueron todos Aya. Los gritos de la señora Yamada los espantaron, decidieron que lo mejor era irse y esperar a que se calme o salga de allí para volver al trabajo, y no los culpo, maldecía de todo y de todos. Los ruidos que salían de allí eran aterradores. -informa la secretaria. Aya mira la puerta cerrada y ahora sumida en un silencio terrible.

-¿No ha salido de allí para nada?.

-No. Dejó de gritar cerca de las doce, pero no ha salido y yo no me atrevo a entrar ni preguntarle nada. -añade la joven.

-Himeko, vete a casa, si te necesito te llamaré. Y una cosa más, informa al personal que se tome dos días libres y regresen aquí el miércoles. Me hago cargo. -sentencia Alluminum. La secretaria presurosa cierra su computadora, se quita la diadema del teléfono y tomando su bolso sale de allí. Aya camina a la puerta de la sala de juntas y respirando con fuerza la abre.

En cuanto entra se da cuenta de la magnitud de aquel desastre, las sillas y la mesa principal lucen totalmente destruidas por tajos de un arma filosa con astillas de madera y pedazos de forro. Todos los cuadros de las paredes que decoraban el lugar también están cortados por el mismo filo; ella no necesita adivinar para darse cuenta que fue con la katana que su jefa hizo todo aquello. Hay vidrios en el suelo pues las copas y vasos que estaban en la mesa lateral así como los floreros han sido salvajemente lanzados al suelo. Alluminum avanza esquivando todo aquel caos.

-¿Señora?. -cuestiona a media voz. Por las ventanas entra un aire terrible pues los vidrios de estas también han sido salvajemente rotos. La claridad de la tarde se filtra por las ventanas pero ella no logra encontrar a Yamada. -¡Señora!. -llama al fin dando la vuelta a la destrozada mesa. La licorera está rota también y un manchón color púrpura en la pared denota que ha sido estrellada aún con su contenido, pero lo que asusta a Aya es que entre los vidrios de la licorera y mezclado con las manchas de vino hay también manchas de… sangre… los ojos de la mujer de cabello azul se clavan en la sombra que se encuentra sentada en el suelo, recargada en la pared, con los cabellos dorados y rojos desordenados, el maquillaje corrido y la mirada perdida.

Yamada tiene una herida en la frente y sangre en las manos, la ropa mojada de licor y sangre mientras con una mano sujeta la katana y con la otra se detiene la frente.

-¿Señora Yamada?. -cuestiona la asalariada al verla, pero no se atreve a acercarse más, el espectáculo de su jefa derrotada y en ese estado la impresionaba mucho, más porque ella sabía el tipo de mujer que era Chikane Yamada, y verla tan… vulnerable… la paralizó. -¿Se encuentra… bien?. -se atreve a preguntar Aya. Una sonrisa de la mujer en el suelo que poco a poco va dando lugar a una horrible risa entre burlona y desesperada. Yamada se levanta del suelo y camina hacia su asalariada.

-¿Qué si estoy bien preguntas?... ¡¡¡¿Bien?!!!... -Yamada se acerca a Aya y le pone la katana al cuello, la pobre chica siente un miedo horrible recorrerla junto con el frío del arma. -¡¡¡Como demonios se supone que esté bien luego de lo que pasó!!!. -ruge la mujer mirando con sus pupilas dilatadas a la chica delante de ella.

-Se… señora… yo no quería… importunarle… -entrecortada de espanto Aya. Yamada la mira un momento y después lanza la katana al suelo caminando lejos de la chica. Esta respira mejor en cuanto ve a su jefa alejarse de ella y se detiene de una parte de la destruida mesa para recuperarse de la impresión. Yamada camina hacia la silla giratoria y la levanta, luego se sienta en ella y permanece con la vista en la nada juntando las puntas de sus dedos una con otra en un silencio extraño sin importarle ni el estado de la sala de juntas, ni el de su persona, ni la sangre que corre de su frente y su mano izquierda.

-Ella no es más fuerte que yo. No me va a vencer. -son las palabras que dice la mujer en la silla. –si ya veré la forma de regresarla a la tumba…Aya, llama a Nyanko. Tengo que hacerle algunos encargos.

-Señora… con todo respeto… creo que por ahora debe ir a su casa y descansar. Si no se ha dado cuenta está herida y su estado es muy alterado. -se atreve a proponer Aya, sin que se dé cuenta como de un salto casi felino Yamada se encuentra sobre ella y la acorrala en la pared presionando con sus manos el cuello de la joven, esta no es capaz de reaccionar y la mira azorada.

-¡¡Es que acaso crees que Rei Hino descansa, duerme o cesa en sus planes de venganza imbécil!!.-le reclama con horrible furia. Aya la mira incapaz de respirar. Una sonrisa se pinta en las tétricas facciones de la mujer y al fin suelta a Alluminum que cae al suelo tosiendo. -no hagas nada más y lárgate de aquí, nadie entiende, nadie sabe… nadie… -murmura como hablando consigo misma. -pero yo me ocuparé sola de todo, no necesito de simples ratas como Ustedes… ¡¡¡LÁRGATE!!!. -espeta ella y ante el desconcierto de la joven le lanza un brazo de una destruida silla. Asustada, Alluminum sale de aquel lugar tropezando con las cosas destrozadas y cerrando tras de sí la puerta mientras escucha la risa terrible de Yamada, respirando agitada corre por la desolada oficina y presiona con insistencia el botón del elevador para bajar, en cuanto la puerta se abre entra y la cierra, se recarga en las paredes de la caja de metal y se toca el cuello.

-Gran Kami… realmente está vencida… creo que es momento de alejarme antes de que me arrastre en su caída. -analiza Alluminum por primer vez en años, la posibilidad de alejarse de su terrible jefa.

**Parque Juuban, 6:00 p.m.**

La tarde muere en el horizonte y el parque público se encuentra como bañado por las luces naranjas de aquel instante. Las nubes se pintan de tonos rosados y todo en torno parece cantar alegría. Una sombra alargada se proyecta en el camino y poco a poco las pisadas van dejando ver la figura de una mujer de cabello rubio que se acerca. Lleva un pantalón negro y una blusa de manga larga color blanco, con un chaleco, las pisadas de sus tacones resuenan en la soledad del parque en el momento en que la joven se detiene al lado de la banca y del árbol que conoce muy bien. Se sienta en ella y mira el atardecer. Un largo suspiro escapa de su pecho.

-¿Por qué vine?. -se cuestiona incrédula de sus actos, recordando cómo le fue tan sencillo decir en casa a Luna y a su Padre que saldría a recoger unos papeles que olvidó en la empresa. Darien no se encontraba en casa en ese momento y ella sabía que no llegaría hasta las ocho por ella porque estaba en el garaje de Nataku junto con la Liga preparando los autos para la ceremonia de Rei, y ahora allí estaba, recordando en su mente con un extraño placer doloroso el baile de máscaras en que su Sir Tristán la estrechó contra su pecho y le dijo que había regresado por ella.

Abatida, Serena Tsukino frota sus manos con desesperación, la presencia de Owen de nuevo en su vida, justo en este momento, le provocaba una tormenta de emociones muy difícil de definir. No podía negar que su corazón saltaba de júbilo al volverlo a tener a su lado, al escucharlo decir que la sigue amando y sentir el alivio de que él no la ha olvidado… pero por otro lado temía, no por él sino por ella, antes la atormentaba pensar que él podía encontrar a otra, ahora, le atormentaba saber que quizá no tendría la fuerza de rechazarlo de nuevo, lo amaba, eso lo tenía claro, y justamente por eso Owen Thalassa era tan peligroso para ella, porque ahora que regresó decidido a todo ella corría el peligro de dejarse llevar de sus sentimientos y traicionar a Darien quien a pesar de todo era su esposo…

Además estaba Serenity. La terrible duda que la acometió siempre sobre la paternidad de su hija y que había evitado enfrentar por cobardía regresaba ahora a su corazón sumándose a su larga lista de dificultades. La sola presencia de Owen le reclamaba más que nunca aquel secreto y sabía que no tenía derecho a seguirlo evitando, debía tener valor y decidirse a saber, por ella, por la niña, por Darien y Owen. Pero si llegaba a saberlo… ¿Qué rumbo tomaría su vida y sus sentimientos?. Abrumada por todo aquello no puede evitar que una traicionera lágrima escape de sus ojos.

-¿Quién en este Universo puede cometer el pecado de hacer llorar a un Ángel como tú?. -escucha tras de sí la voz varonil. Sus ojos azules se dilatan y mira la sombra que el sol proyecta sobre la banca. Su corazón late acelerado cuando el atractivo hombre de cabello azul y mirada aguamarina rodea la banca y la contempla con infinito amor. Son las mismas palabras que le dijo el día que la conoció en ese lugar, cuando ella lloraba por Darien. Owen sonríe con aquella sonrisa que derrite el corazón de Serena y se sienta a su lado, luego con infinita ternura limpia sus lágrimas con sus dedos, ella cierra los ojos y toma la mano del chico dejándola un momento en su mejilla, le hace mucho bien aquel contacto.

-Eres demasiado bello para ser real… -murmura abriendo los ojos y mirándose en las amadas pupilas azul verdosas que amaba mientras esboza una gran sonrisa. El chico la acaricia. También ella ha dicho las mimas palabras de ese día.

-Te ves mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. -le responde Owen. Entonces el joven sujeta la cara de la chica y acorta la distancia entre los dos juntando sus labios con un beso. Serena cierra los ojos disfrutando de aquel suave toque, casi una caricia, con que Owen la ha besado. Son sólo unos momentos, lo suficiente para asegurarse de que lo que viven es real, y cuando se separan, ella le lanza los brazos al cuello y lo abraza con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Owen la abraza también cerrando los ojos y un momento los dos se dejan llevar de ese sentimiento infinito que los embarga, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse uno en brazos del otro.

-¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Me hiciste mucha falta!. -le reclama Serena acurrucándose en el hombro del joven que la abraza con fuerza.

-Y tú a mí… no tienes idea de cuánto. El día que no llegaste al aeropuerto sentí que mi mundo se acabó. -termina él. -llegué a pensar que quizá había podido más en ti la fuerza del pasado que nuestro amor. -los dos se separan y Serena lo mira angustiada.

-Ese día fue el accidente de Rei… no reaccioné sobre lo que pasó hasta varios días después. -confiesa.

-Ahora lo sé. -la calma él tomándola de las manos. Ella vuelve a sentir un nudo en la garganta al recordar aquellos horribles momentos. -¡Me sentía tan sola y tan abandonada de todos, sin Rei y sin ti!... ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué no viniste jamás por mí?. -a su pesar con un tono de reclamo ella. El joven la mira incrédulo.

-¿De qué hablas?... ¡Claro que te busqué! Luego de que perdiste el avión envié a Ryota con una carta para ti donde te dejaba mi teléfono y te pedía que me alcanzaras en Hong Kong, incluso con el pasaje de avión. -explica él. Los ojos llorosos de Serena se clavan en Owen incrédula. -lo hice Serena, y Ryota envió un mensaje diciendo que te lo había entregado.

-¿Una carta tuya?... yo jamás recibí ninguna carta, llegué a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí. Luego de unos días, cuando tuve fuerzas, Luna me ayudó a buscarte, llegamos hasta la casa de tu manager y su esposa me dio el teléfono del hotel, te llamé pero jamás respondiste. -lanza a su pesar indignada Serena. Owen y ella se contemplan un momento, confesándose toda aquella serie de lo que ellos pensaban eran coincidencias desafortunada y que los separaron de esa forma tan cruel.

-Yo me fui de Hong Kong con el alma destrozada, pensando que te habías decidido por Chiba… y parece que no me equivoqué… ¿Por qué te casaste?. -ahora el que tiene un tono acusatorio es Owen, y ella no puede sostenerle la mirada porque la culpa y la vergüenza la abruman. Baja los ojos y trata de encontrar una respuesta que no llega, un fuerte sollozo la acomete y empieza a llorar con un llanto convulso. El actor al verla tan confundida se da cuenta de que ha sido inoportuno y con su mano levanta la barbilla de la rubia. -Perdóname Serena, soy un idiota, no quise hacerte sentir así… entiendo que luego de lo mal que estabas con lo de Rei y de lo sola que te sentías… quizá tener a Chiba a tu lado te hizo pensar que lo amabas, eso aunado a mi ausencia debió hacer el resto, y después, cuando te diste cuenta de todo, ibas a tener una hija de Darien… ¿Cierto?-con dolor y desgarrando su propio corazón narra Owen la historia que el mismo había recreado cientos de veces en su cabeza tratando de encontrar una explicación. Serena lo mira confundida, ante sus palabras habría deseado poder gritarle que no fue así y que quizá Serenity fuera su…

-Owen… yo… -balbucea llorosa ella.

-No hace falta que lo digas, entiendo… me duele mucho pero lo entiendo. No quiero que creas que para mí fue sencillo asumir que te había perdido, el mismo día de tu boda intenté llegar, quería llevarte conmigo a costa de lo que fuera. -confiesa él.

-¿¡Y por qué no llegaste!?.-le reclama Serena. -¡Ese día más que nunca yo rogaba al Gran Kami que abrieras la puerta y me llevaras contigo!. -le reclama angustiada Serena.

-Llegué hasta la puerta de tu casa, pero… alguien… -evita él decir el nombre de Haruka. Algo le dice que a Serena no le gustará. -me dijo sobre tu embarazo, y entonces pensé que quizá podría luchar contra Chiba, contra el mundo entero, pero no tenía derecho de luchar contra tu hijo. Yo sé lo que es crecer sin Padres y por nada del mundo le deseaba eso a ese bebé, así no fuese mío. -explica él. Serena lo mira asombrada de sus palabras, con infinita ternura, dándose cuenta de que ese hombre es capaz de gestos de amor tan grandes como aquel.

-Owen… -balbucea impresionada.

-Ese día me prometí a mi mismo que jamás intervendría en tu vida de nuevo y que te dejaría ser feliz con la familia que habías decidido formar. -termina él. Los ojos de Serena se arrasan de lágrimas.

-¡Entonces ¿por qué decidiste regresar ahora a poner mi mundo de cabeza!?. -le reclama dolida ella y golpea con sus puños cerrados el pecho de Owen. Este recibe el ataque estoico, entendiendo el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que hacen presa de la pobre chica, y la deja que se desahogue, pero después detiene sus manos con fuerza, y al fin Serena estalla en un convulso llanto dejando salir toda su frustración, su dolor y su pena… ¿Por qué fue tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no lo buscó? ¿Por qué dudo algún día de cuanto la amaba?. Owen la abraza con fuerza y ella llora contra su pecho mientras él acaricia su cabello.

-Creo Serena que el destino estaba en contra nuestra. -dice el actor. -pero también he entendido que no debo dejar todo a la fatalidad cruzándome de brazos y resignándome a mi suerte, porque debajo de todo eso, yo también tenía miedo de este momento, miedo de enfrentarte, miedo de ver tu felicidad con Chiba y tu hija, miedo de que me hubieras olvidado.

-¡Jamás! ¡Cómo podría olvidarte!. -reclama Serena abrazándolo con más fuerza. Entonces Owen la separa de su lado y la mira con todo el amor que había contenido tantos años besándola de nuevo en los labios. Esta vez Serena no se queda quieta como el primer beso que la tomó por sorpresa, sino que envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de Owen y corresponde a su beso con intensidad, cerrando los ojos para no despertar. Owen la sujeta más contra si, tampoco queriendo acabar ese beso esperado, ahora lo sabe, por ambos. Las lágrimas de Serena se mezclan con aquel beso, y siente la infinita alegría de saberlo a su lado. Cuando al fin se separan de aquel beso desesperado, Owen es el primero en hablar.

-Vámonos de aquí Serena. Vámonos ahora y que nada nos importe, sabes que tengo los medios para irnos a cualquier lugar del mundo en donde nadie nos conozca y ser felices. Ve por tu hija y vámonos los tres, sabes que amaré a esa niña aunque no sea mi hija por el simple hecho de que adoro a su madre más que a nada en el mundo… Por ser la hija de la mujer que amo, que eres tú. Incluso creo que la amo ya desde que Nataku me mostró una fotografía suya. -Propone fervoroso y apasionado el joven. -¡VAMONOS SERENA!

El corazón de Serena late apresuradamente…¡Irse con Owen y con su hija! ¡Ser feliz a su lado! La posibilidad parece demasiado preciosa, perfecta para ser verdad, la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia va desapareciendo poco a poco conforme recuerda a… Darien…

Sea como fuere era su esposa, estaban casados y había una posibilidad de que Serenity fuera su hija… mientras ella no estuviera segura de nada no podía tomar decisiones tan apresuradas así su corazón le reclamara por ello. Darien la amaba, sabía que si ella accedía a la petición de Owen el pobre chico moriría de pena y además no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, ella lo conocía ahora más que nunca. Había padecido sus arranques de celos más de una vez, y eso era teniendo a Owen lejos, ahora con él cerca y siendo Darien padre legal de Serenity no quería pensar en lo que podía hacer. Una serie de horribles imágenes de la policía persiguiéndolos y ella en los juzgados acusada de secuestro, viviendo siempre a la defensiva y no pudiendo ser feliz con Owen llegan a su mente, y de golpe separa sus manos de la de él, se levanta de la banca y trata de caminar dándole la espalda, pero él la detiene del brazo.

-¿Serena?. -cuestiona el chico poniéndose de pié ante la reacción de ella. -¿Qué pasa?. -ella no quiere mirarlo, sabe que en el momento que lo vea toda su voluntad se vendrá abajo, pero tiene que ser fuerte, y al fin lo mira a los ojos.

-Owen… perdóname… yo te amo… pero no puedo irme contigo. -al fin sentencia ella desgarrando con aquellas palabras lo que quedaba de su corazón termina y luego usando sus últimas fuerzas se zafa de su agarre y corre por el parque. Él la mira alejarse corriendo aún anonadado por la respuesta que menos esperaba de ella. Luego de las confesiones, del baile de máscaras, de ese beso apasionado de hace un momento, de estar seguro que se seguían amando… ¿Por qué?. Todo dentro de Owen se revela ante la posibilidad de perderla de nuevo y lleno de una fuerza desconocida corre tras ella y la atrapa de la cintura.

Serena se queda con los ojos muy abiertos al sentir los fuertes brazos rodeándola por el talle y el aliento acariciante que se acerca a su oído.

-Serena, por favor, no hagas esto. No te vayas de nuevo de mi vida, no te alejes... -susurra él, casi suplica, y la siente temblar entre sus brazos. Los rayos del sol alumbran la escena de los dos chicos abrazados y en silencio. La joven rubia siente que aquella es la prueba más difícil que ha tenido en toda su vida, y suspirando con fuerza, deshace con sus manos el lazo de los brazos de Owen y sin mirarlo le dice.

-Sigue con tu vida Owen… espero que lo entiendas, y que no me busques más, porque sólo te lastimas y me lastimas. -termina y sin mirarlo corre de nuevo, él se ha quedado petrificado en medio del parque, sin que su atormentado cerebro logre captar aún lo que ha ocurrido.

-Serena… -balbucea con debilidad. -Serena…. -dice más fuerte.-¡¡¡SERENA!!!.-grita con frustración y dolor. Aquel grito terrible resuena en aquel lugar y llega a oídos de la chica rubia que corre por el camino lastimándola aún más que todo, porque descubre en el tono de aquel grito todo el dolor y la frustración que encierra. Serena siente un deseo enorme de regresar sobre sus pasos, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que acepta irse con él al mismo infierno si quiere llevarla, pero algo mucho más fuerte que ella la obliga a seguir corriendo sin detenerse.

El chofer que se encuentra recargado en el capo del auto negro leyendo un diario escucha los pasos y los sollozos y mira como por el camino del parque llega la chica rubia corriendo y se detiene del tronco de un árbol, del cual se abraza llorosa. Alarmado corre a su lado.

-¿Señora Chiba? ¿Está Usted bien?. -cuestiona angustiado el hombre ofreciéndole un pañuelo, Serena levanta la cabeza y toma temblorosa el pedazo de tela.

-Señora Chiba… -dice ese nombre que ahora le parece que por primera vez es digna de portar.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?. -angustiado el chofer del estado anímico de la joven, ella limpia un poco su rostro y trata de recobrar la compostura.

-Gracias Shinohara, no te preocupes, estoy bien. -miente ella. El hombre la mira sin creer una sola palabra. -aunque si deseas hacer algo por mí, quizá puedas dar vueltas en el auto a donde desees un momento… no quiero llegar a casa hasta haberme calmado. -decide ella.

-Como ordene, Señora. -asiente él y le ofrece el brazo hasta subir al automóvil. En la quietud del auto, Serena respira hondo, allá, en la banca del parque, ella misma ha terminado de destrozar su corazón, y a pesar de que su mente le repite que "Es lo correcto" su alma sangra de dolor y de pena, más que por ella, por Owen.

-Ahora si te he perdido para siempre… -murmura abatida mientras el auto se pierde en las calles de la ciudad, ahora bañada por la oscuridad de la noche.

**Castillo Nijó, 8:00 p.m.**

Los techos dorados de las pagodas del castillo refulgían con el alumbrado espectacular que se había colocado para hacer lucir la bella mansión. Aquella noche, una agitación constante inundaba a todos los habitantes. Una serie de automóviles europeos estaban estacionados en correcta fila en el patio de la mansión mientras eran revisados por mecánicos dirigidos por una chica de cabello verdoso que lucía el uniforme blanco con azul con el logotipo de alas de fénix doradas extendidas con una corona de laurel con las letras "WORLD LEAGUE". Sus hermanas que llevaban el mismo uniforme también vigilaban el funcionamiento de todo con cuidadosa precisión mientras Karasuma y Rubeus hacían lo propio con sus motocicletas.

-¡Fitzgerald, calibra bien la suspensión del "Galahad"!. -ordena la chica a un mecánico que tiene una computadora en el capo del R8 rojo el cual asiente.

-Señorita Müller, el "King Arthur" está listo, las llantas nuevas a punto y el GPS del "Guinevere" totalmente en funcionamiento. -reporta otro de los mecánicos.

-Excelente Laurence. -responde ella mientras la agitación continúa. Dentro de la mansión, el hombre alto de cabello blanco, ahora recogido en una cola de caballo y luciendo un elegante traje gris mira por la ventana como en el patio alumbrado con reflectores todo es agitación y movimiento.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abre y en esta aparece la hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos amatista que lleva el mismo uniforme de la "World League". Artemis la mira y le abre los brazos, sonriente. Ella corre a abrazar a su Padre.

-Vaya, alguien aquí se ha puesto muy guapo. -sonríe Rei al ver a Artemis vestido así. -apuesto a que Luna no podrá resistirse en cuanto te vea. -dice ella arreglando la corbata del hombre y tomando un botón de rosa blanca del florero lo coloca en el ojal de su Padre.

-Me alegra que te hayas quitado esa peluca roja. No es que no te veas linda con todos los colores de cabello, pero prefiero tu tono natural. -explica Artemis.

-Fue únicamente por seguridad Padre… no mas disfraces a partir de esta noche, te lo prometo, luego de hoy todos sabrán que he regresado. -con decisión Rei.

-Ya me he percatado del movimiento afuera. Me gusta ver la casa llena del ruido de motores y la agitación que precede a una carrera. ¿Y no me contarás como te fue con tu abuelo? ¿Lo invitaste a comer mañana como quedamos?. -cuestiona Artemis. Ella baja la vista.

-El abuelo no vendrá. -con sequedad.

-Entiendo, debe estar muy ocupado con el templo y…

-Padre. El abuelo me corrió de Hikawa. -lanza Rei con evidente dolor. Artemis la mira asombrado. -me dijo que no quería que regresara allí hasta que me olvidara de la venganza, pero no puedo hacer eso… ¡No puedo!. -molesta apretando los puños. Artemis la toma del hombro.

-Entiendo eso hija, Kondo sama siempre ha sabido leer en el futuro y en las emociones de los demás. Comprendo que lo aterre tu nueva personalidad y tus nuevas motivaciones.

-¿Tu no crees que vengarme es impropio, peligroso, indigno?. -cuestiona ella.

-Creo que es peligroso, una de las armas más peligrosas que haylmya te lo he dicho, pero al mismo tiempo confío mucho en ti porque sé que tienes la fuerza para manejarlo, y además porque estoy seguro que conoces el peligro y estas dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias. -confiado Artemis, ella sonríe.

-Gracias por creer en mí Padre. Mentiría si digo que no me dolió la actitud del abuelo, pero creo que es parte de las consecuencias. -termina Rei.

-Hija… ¿Estás lista de verdad para ver de frente a Nataku y a Serena?.

-Padre, luego de enfrentarme a Yamada, me creo capaz de todo, aún con ellos dos. -con seguridad Rei.

-Entonces pequeño fénix, haz que todo Kanto sepa que la "World League" ha llegado. -emocionado Artemis, quien siente que vive de nuevo a través de ella.

-No tienes que decirlo Padre.

-Entonces tengo para ti otra frase de nuestro alemán favorito: _Mira hacia al frente, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, y tu honor no lo constituirá tu origen, sino tu fin_. Tenlo en mente.

-Creo que le deberé a Nietzsche gran parte de mi nuevo credo personal. -reitera ella y le da un beso en la mejilla a Artemis. -suerte con Luna, Padre.

-Suerte con tu destino, hija.-termina él.

Afuera, en la sala de la mansión, los hermanos Schwarzmond aguardan a Rei en la sala. Ansioso Zafiro caminando en círculos, distraído Dietr jugando con una pulsera de la que pende una turquesa la cual lleva en su muñeca.

-Ginny está tardando mucho. -dice Zafiro.

-¿Y qué es lo que te pone tan nervioso hermano? ¿Qué ella no aparezca o que esta noche el ex marido de tu novia vaya a enterarse de que está viva?. -mordaz Diamante. En eso su hermano lo fulmina con la mirada y lo toma de la solapa.

-¡No vuelvas a descargar tu frustración por los desaires de Freyja conmigo Dietr o me olvidaré que eres mi hermano y te partiré la cara!. -amenaza él, molesto por la alusión a la chica alemana Dietr lo empuja del pecho.

-¡Y tu no vuelvas a nombrar a mi chica sin mi permiso idiota! ¡No eres quién para darme lecciones de amor!.

-¡Hey ambos cálmense! Gran Kami como está el patio. -se queja Carlos separando a los dos hermanos, no sin dificultades.

-Esperaré afuera. -termina Dietr saliendo de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, eh, doctor? ¿Por qué perdemos los estribos así de fácil?. -cuestiona Carlos, pero antes de que pueda responderle, Rei aparece en escena y los ojos de Zafiro se van con ella ignorando a Carlos.

-Lamento la demora chicos, estoy lista. -dice Rei. Zafiro corre a su lado y la toma de la mano.

-El Rey está listo para escoltar a su reina a la batalla. -le dice con galantería y besa su mano.

-Vamos entonces. –Sentencia Rei , quien luce de nuevo la peluca roja y sale con él del brazo. Carlos se queda mirándolos rascando su cabeza hasta que Artemis llega a su lado.

-Oye "Thunder" ¿Tu entiendes algo de esto?. -cuestiona el chico. Artemis sonríe.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso Carlos, y escucha, te encargo mucho a Reiko.

-Me halaga que me consideres digno de confianza "Thunder" pero en primera, no creo que el doctor me deje siquiera acercarme, y en segunda si hay alguien que no necesita protección es tu hija, digo, sólo mírala, intimida… -los dos ríen y Artemis palmea la espalda del joven.

-Yo sé lo que digo hijo, y si debiera dejar a mi pequeño fénix al cuidado de alguien, sería de ti. Me siento mejor si tú vas con ella.

-Bien, entonces haré honor al cargo de ser el custodio de la reina. ¡Nos vemos galán y no llegues tarde a casa!. -termina Carlos haciendo sonreír con frescura a Artemis mientras corre afuera. Cuando el chico Meiou llega y baja los escalones hacia su M3 todos afuera se preparan para abordar los autos.

-¡Oye Karasuma! ¡Porqué mi MERLIN no está listo y me dejan de nuevo mi antiguo auto!.-reclama Carlos.

-Lamento esto Meiou sama, pero Petzite y yo estamos probando una nueva adaptación al sistema de frenado de tu auto y no logramos terminarla, además como esta noche es solo exhibición pensamos que está bien tu antiguo "Lancelot".-responde la pelirroja. Meiou frunce el ceño.

-Para que las perdone deberán hacer méritos lindas. -advierte Carlos. Rei llega al "Guinevere" con el casco blanco en su mano y mira al lado de su auto al Ferrari azul de Owen.

-Calaverite… ¿No ha llegado Owen?. -cuestiona ella.

-No señorita, el señor Thalassa salió a las seis y no ha regresado. Dudo que lo haga. -informa ella antes de entrar en el "Gawain". Rei suspira hondo y mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Señorita Reiko, vaya sin cuidado, en cuanto el señor Thalassa regrese le informaré que se han ido ya, debe tener una buena razón para no haber venido. -la calma Yuuto.

-Gracias Yuuto, te lo encargo. -acaba ella entrando al fin en el auto. De entre sus ropas saca el colgante rojo del fénix y lo cuelga del retrovisor, cierra un momento sus ojos juntando las manos y levantando el dedo índice de ambas. -Madre, tía Hiroko, tía Serenity, es momento de que la venganza del fénix comience, iluminen mi camino y denme la claridad que necesito. -acaba aplaudiendo dos veces. Saca sus llaves y enciende el motor del "Guinevere" el cual ruge con fuerza mientras los faros brillan, las puertas de la mansión se abren y entonces Rei hunde el acelerador encabezando la caravana de autos que se dirige a Hakone…

**Monte Hakone, 9:00 p.m.**

Una gran luna llena ilumina la carretera de aquel monte solitario en esas horas de la noche. A los lados del camino se han dispuesto varios botes de metal en los cuales arden antorchas encendidas. Muchos automóviles se hayan estacionados a los lados del lugar y de ellos bajan los conductores luciendo los uniformes de la Liga de Aces los cuales llevando flores en sus manos se acercan al lugar, Makoto y TK salen del "Strorm", Michiru Kaioh y Axel se encuentran charlando con Ami y Fye. Más lejos Alexis Tomoe y su novia quien lleva un ramo de azucenas, platican con las amigas de Anna: Hikari y Kaori.

Del Porsche negro, salen Serena y Darien al mismo tiempo que los Aino. En el "Adonis" llegan Ciel y Setsuna mientras Minako maneja por primera vez en mucho tiempo de nuevo al "Venus". Todos se acercan a los Tenou y a los médicos y los saludan.

-Parece que llegamos todos. -comenta Darien a Ciel. -no veo a Yamada…

-Nataku está en la cima del monte. Llegó primero que todos, pero nadie se atrevió a molestarlo. -comenta Michiru.

-Iré por él. -se anima Serena y nadie la detiene, pues saben que de todos es a la única a la que Nataku escucha. El joven de cabello plata que viste el uniforme azul con el rostro del tigre aguarda en la cima del monte junto a la baranda de metal mirando abajo. En su mano lleva el pañuelo que Hotaru le dio y aspira de vez en cuando su aroma. Cuando escucha los pasos tras él lo guarda en su saco. Una mano cariñosa se posa en su hombro.

-Nataku, todos estamos aquí. Es momento de empezar. -le dice ella. Él se vuelve y sonríe a su amiga quien le alarga un ramo de rosas rojas. -te traje esto para que las dejes abajo luego del descenso.

-Gracias Sere. -le dice él tomando el ramo de rosas mientras con Serena del brazo baja al lugar en que aguardan los autos. -espero que vayas conmigo en el "Tiger" en la carrera, y ojala podamos vernos mañana, tengo mucho que contarte…

-Y yo a ti Nataku. -termina ella. Cuando Ami mira a los dos jóvenes llegar, se sube a un pequeño estrado junto al "Rapsody" y llama a todos.

-¡Un momento de su atención por favor!.-ante las palabras de la doctora, todos callan, el silencio es total cuando todos se acercan a la cumbre de la carretera en la que están por iniciar la ceremonia.

-Amigos… antiguos miembros de la Liga de Aces, estamos reunidos aquí para… -pero las palabras de Ami Mizuno mueren en sus labios ante el atronador sonido de unos motores que se acercan al lugar. Después toda la liga de Aces puede ver cómo llegan derrapando en perfecta sincronía unos autos europeos y al final de ellos un BMW GTR azul con blanco con la leyenda "Lancelot" y un Bugatti Veyron color blanco con la leyenda "Guinevere" pintada en su capo y laterales, estos autos se estacionan muy cerca de donde espera la Liga de Aces, y después de ellos bajan unos individuos a todas luces extranjeros usando un uniforme blanco pero lo que más impacta a los presentes es que del "Lancelot" baja el mismo Carlos Meiou luciendo un uniforme igual al de los demás. Pero este hombre apuesto y varonil que baja del auto no es el mismo joven inmaduro que salió aquel día de Tokio huyendo de una decepción amorosa, sino un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Minako Aino tiene una crispación de dolor en sus bellos rasgos al verlo.

-¿Meiou? ¿Meiou con los corredores misteriosos?. -cuestiona Darien. Pero las sorpresas no paran allí, Carlos se dirige al Bugatti color blanco y abre la portezuela dando la mano a una mujer de cabello rojizo que cae hasta sus hombros, la joven luce el mismo uniforme que los demás, lleva lentes oscuros y toda su presencia es inquietante y misteriosa.

-Buenas noches mis queridos amigos… que gusto vernos otra vez. -dice Carlos. -ha sido mucho tiempo… ¿Dos años?... -dice el joven. -me permití auto invitarme a este ceremonia para presentarle a Ustedes a alguien que se… "moría" -dice con desdén. -de ganas de conocerlos, amigos, la señorita Reiko Hasegawa, mejor conocida como "Guinevere" directora de la "World League" y gran amiga mía. -añade este. Al fin la mujer a su lado se retira los lentes oscuros y todos contienen un grito de incredulidad al verla. Serena siente un gran mareo y debe sujetarse de Darien para no caer, y Nataku Yamada presiona su mano en el ramo de rosas que llevaba enterrando las espinas en su piel de la que corre un hilo de sangre. La mujer de blanco se retira la peluca roja dejando que una cascada de cabello negro caiga sobre sus hombros y pasea su mirada púrpura alrededor de todos los presentes, quienes la contemplan incrédulos e impactados. Serena siente una mezcla de alegría y miedo en todos su ser… ¡Tanto le rogó al Gran Kami que Rei estuviera viva y ahora que la tenía delante se moría de miedo!.

-¡Rei!. -dice Makoto.

-¿En verdad eres Rei Hino?. -duda Anna del brazo de su novio, un murmullo de voces se oye en torno, y Rei dando un paso al frente habla al fin.

-Llegó el momento de vernos sin máscaras queridos amigos, creo que debería decir que es un placer volverlos a ver, pero por desgracia mentiría. No lo es. Durante estos dos años esperé regresar y encontrar a la Liga de Aces mucho más fuerte que cuando me fui, que todos hubieran crecido como corredores y que ya que no les importé mucho yo, al menos les haya importado mi sueño… pero con decepción me encuentro ahora con un ato de mediocres. -dice ella con desdén mientras las mujeres extranjeras a sus espaldas ríen con burla. Todos los miembros de la Liga de Aces se miran unos a otros sin entender una sola palabra de esa actitud. Nataku ha dejado caer las rosas al suelo y camina hacia ella como hipnotizado, en su mente las imágenes de la noche pasada en que besaba a esa mujer enmascarada en el laberinto y el tenerla delante se cruzan en dolorosos flash.

A él no le importan las palabras que dice, sólo le importa verla, saber que es real y no una más de su alucinaciones, Rei lo mira avanzar y siente une escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero se repone y no se retira, Nataku llega delante de ella perdido en las pupilas púrpuras, mirándola con intensidad y estira su mano para tocarla.

-Fénix… mi Fénix… -balbucea el joven mientras su mano está a centímetros de la mejilla de Rei quien se ha paralizado por completo…

**NOTAS FINALES: No mucho que decir, solo gracias a quienes me animan con sus comentarios y decir que estamos en la parte de esta historia que más disfruto de escribir y espero ustedes disfruten de leer. Estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en este desenlace en el cual como es mi costumbre espero dar sorpresas y no ser…predecible…¡No diré más! Seiryu gracias por las ideas de Dietr y Freyja y tenme paciencia que veras que saldrá poco a poco. Genbu sama, de nuevo Arigatou por la edición y lo de SyO y Lord Greenboy Onii san por apresurarme y acosarme con el capítulo, sin ti no habría salido. Marcia, al fin orgullosa de no merecer ni un solo reclamo, espero seguir igual...¡GRATIAS!**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE ÉBOLI. ¡Nos vemos la semana siguiente! **


	32. Chapter 31: Reto por el honor

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 31. Reto por el honor.**

**Monte Hakone…**

Un fuerte viento azotaba aquella noche de luna nueva en el monte Hakone. El aire se tornó repentinamente frió y recorrió a todos los presentes mientras unas nubes que pasaban ensombrecían la luz de la luna.

Del lado derecho de la carretera junto a la cima, todos los miembros de la Liga de Aces miraban con ojos impresionados a aquella mujer que parecía que había surgido de la tumba. Allí estaba todos ellos reunidos para hacer un homenaje en su segundo aniversario y salida de la nada aparece la mujer que creían muerta, y no únicamente aparece, sino que lo hace de esa forma tan espectacular e inesperada, con un nuevo nombre y seguida de los misteriosos corredores que los habían amedrentado antes.

En la mente de cada uno de ellos la mezcla de sentimientos entre el miedo, la incredulidad y la búsqueda de explicaciones ante la aparición de Rei con vida se estaban generando con vertiginosa rapidez. Serena principalmente sentía que su cabeza palpitaba con doloroso ritmo mientras todas las señales pasadas de sus sospechas sobre que su hermana estuviera viva se conectaban en dolorosos flash, pero no lograba encontrar ninguna opción satisfactoria.

Nataku por su parte, seguía con la mirada fija en la mujer delante de él mientras sus ojos dorados a su pesar se arrasaban de lágrimas, ¡Ella estaba allí! ¡Delante de él! Hipnotizado por la mujer frente a él alarga su mano para tocarla, necesita una señal, así sea una sola, de que eso es real y no un cruel juego de su mente atormentada.

-Fénix… mi Fénix… -balbucea el joven mientras su mano está a centímetros de la mejilla de Rei quien se ha paralizado por completo ante este gesto. Nataku siente ya la calidez de la piel sonrojada, y sus dedos tocan levemente aquella piel suave provocando en Rei con esa pincelada de sus dedos un sacudimiento de electricidad que la asusta, llena de miedo por esa reacción de un golpe brusco aleja la mano de Nataku.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme Yamada!. -espeta Rei aquellas palabras mirando al joven con una relámpago de ira en sus pupilas moradas que deja a todos los presentes mudos de asombro.

Nataku la contempla sin poder creer aún el tono con que se dirige a él ni la brusquedad de su violenta reacción.

-¿Rei?. -cuestiona el dolido joven que ha quedado en shock ante la actitud de ella.

-Te equivocas Yamada, Rei Hino está muerta, yo soy Reiko Hasegawa, directora de la World League, un grupo de corredores verdaderos y no las patéticas imitaciones de pilotos que veo esta noche. -con tono mordaz ella. -comprendo su silencio, claro, debe ser para todos terrible verme delante cuando me creían muerta. Si algún día recuperan mi respeto les contaré como es que… "Resucité". - comenta la mujer de uniforme blanco. -pero de momento mi visita dista mucho de ser de cortesía.

-Rei… ¿Por qué te portas así?. -cuestiona dando un paso al frente el joven piloto mirando con incredulidad a la mujer que tiene delante. -¿Por qué nos hablas como si nos recriminaras algo?.

-Darien, Darien querido, hay demasiado que no sabes, pero quizá debas preguntarle al señor Yamada o a tu flamante mujer quienes de seguro tendrán una parte interesante de esta historia que compartirte, a mi no me corresponde ni tengo tiempo de hacerlo, porque como todo retador he venido a proponer una carrera. -otro nuevo murmullo de incredulidad acomete a los pilotos de la Liga. Nataku se ha quedado petrificado mirándola, no logra reaccionar ni comprender una palabra de todo aquello.

-¿Un reto? Pero Rei… tú no puedes retarnos a nosotros ¡Tú eres la directora de la Liga de Aces! ¡Esto era tu sueño!. -impresionado TK en quien no cabe la idea de que la Rei que él conocía los rete. Una risa burlona de uno de los hombres que estaban detrás de Rei que habla algo en un idioma que nadie comprende mientras ella le responde en el mismo idioma.

-Le reitero, señor Tsukino. -con tono terminante la mujer de ojos amatista reafirmándole al joven pelirrojo que su antigua familiaridad y amistad había terminado. -que no soy la Rei que todos conocieron y que mi presencia en Hakone es como cualquier equipo enemigo, retar a la Liga de Aces por el control del territorio. -con firmeza añade la joven. -tenemos la fuerza y el derecho para hacerlo.

-Todas esas personas que vienen contigo, ¿Tu las enviaste para amedrentarnos?. -incrédula Ami.

-¡Bravo! Como siempre doctora Mizuno, haciendo gala de sus brillantes y acertadas deducciones. Lamento si lo hice parecer como un ataque, les juro a todos que no lo era, solamente era una leve presentación de mis caballeros. ¿Saben algo? Me resultó aburrido jugar a controlar el drift en Japón y decidí volverme no solo la reina de Kanto sino la del Mundo. -con autosuficiencia Rei. -ahora, con la "World League" me he dado cuenta de que hay demasiados corredores mucho mejores que Ustedes de quien aprender, como mis flamantes caballeros, las tres formidables hermanas Müller conduciendo al "Gawain" "Galahad" y "Boors" respectivamente. -dice ella y las aludidas se inclinan un poco.

-En el "Mordred", a quien creo que todos conocen por los medios, Dietr "Diamante" Schwarzmond… -presenta ella al peli plateado que se acerca e inclina ante los asombrados ojos de los japoneses.

-Ouyazumi nasai. -saluda él.

-¿En verdad Rei tiene en su liga al un campeón de la F1?. -incrédulo Fye.

-Así parece Fye, y no a cualquier campeón, sino al máximo ganador de F1 del momento. -a su pesar asombrado TK.

-Por el Gran Kami…no es solo guapo en los comerciales sino muchísimo más en persona.-añade Makoto al ver al atractivo piloto.

-Junto Dietr, mi querido Sepphir, conduciendo al "King Arthur".-sigue Rei la presentación y el alto alemán de cabello azul se acerca a su lado y tomando su mano deposita en ella un beso. Nataku lo fulmina con la mirada y su mente atormentada por todas aquellas impresiones comienza a preguntarse por qué ese tipo es el único de la Liga que parece tener tanta confianza con Rei.

-Y finalmente, a alguien que creo conocían pero esta vez conocerán de nuevo, mi primo Carlos Meiou, el mejor corredor de la temporada en GP2 y recientemente nombrado por varias publicaciones deportivas "El Diamante en Bruto" del automovilismo.

-Gracias Itoko san por la presentación, pero me ocuparé yo mismo de demostrar todo lo que he cambiado.-son las palabras del joven que ahora es más alto que Rei.

-Omitiré mi presentación, pues Meiou la ha hecho anteriormente de forma inmejorable, y me limitaré a decir que el "Guinevere" y yo estaremos encantados de presentarnos personalmente con cualquiera de Ustedes en las pistas. -asiente ella. -aún falta mi flamante "Caballero Azul", un arma secreta que tenía guardada como regalo para… alguien…. -y sus pupilas moradas cruzan a los presentes hasta Serena que al mirarla, solo baja la vista llorosa y presiona sus manos una con otra. -pero seguramente algún imprevisto le detuvo, así que lo conocerán mas delante.

-Carlos… ¿Por qué nos están retando? ¿Tú también crees como ella que somos… mediocres?. -se adelanta Minako junto al joven japonés. -dime que no… por favor… dime que ayer no mentías…

-¿Por qué Minako le habla a Meiou como si no estuviera impresionada por su regreso?¿ ¡Acaso ya sabía que estaba en Japón!? -ruge Ciel Aino e impulsivo intenta alcanzar a su hermana, pero Setsuna lo detiene del brazo.

-No lo hagas Ciel… deja que ellos se arreglen solos. -pide la chica de ojos rojizos.

-Setsuna… ¿Tu también sabías que ese idiota había vuelto y no me lo dijiste?. -ella baja la vista dándole a su esposo la razón.

-Mina, de verdad lo lamento, pero esto es muy aparte de lo nuestro. Tengo un compromiso con Itoko san y soy parte de su Liga, así que al menos en el terreno de las carreras, creo que estamos en el equipo contrario. -con firmeza el joven. Mina baja la vista confusa conteniendo un sollozo.

-¡Eres un imbécil traidor Meiou!. -estalla Ciel y se lanza sobre el joven, pero TK y Axel lo detienen.

-¡No!... ¡Espera Ciel! ¡No caigas en su juego!. -le espeta el chico pelirrojo.

-Al contrario señor Tenoh, deje que el heredero Aino caiga en el juego, es justo lo que queremos. Ya que parece que a muchos de Ustedes no les ha sido muy grato volver a verme, pondremos hora al reto y las condiciones de esta nueva batalla.

-Creo Rei, que independientemente de si eres o no tú, nosotros no podemos correr en tu contra. Somos amigos. -se atreve a hablar la joven doctora de cabello azul.

-Amigos… realmente doctora Mizuno no sabe toda la ironía que encierra la palabra que ha pronunciado, más para algunos seguramente. -otra vez mirando con actitud recriminarte a Serena que siente ante cada nueva ironía de Rei que su culpa crece más y más. -luego de lo que me ha pasado yo no creo en la amistad, y en lo personal me siento desligada de todo lazo sentimental que pudo unirme en el pasado a cualquiera de Ustedes. -y sus ojos morados se clavan en Serena, quien baja la vista abrumada. -así que el reto es el siguiente, mañana en la bodega 34-C de la zona industrial Keihin, en la Bahía de Tokio, a las doce de la noche, la World League estará esperando a los valientes que se atrevan a defender su poder en Kanto. Allí creo que a todos les quedará más claro que no estoy jugando. -explica Rei.

-Puedes lanzar todos los retos que desees Rei, pero ninguno de nosotros te va a responder. No sé a qué se deba esa actitud tuya pero si para ti no importa la amistad, para nosotros sí. -exclama Makoto.

-Mako tiene razón Rei. Puedes irte con todo tu séquito de europeos presumidos. Nadie aquí va a correr en tu contra. -apoya Darien. Ella sonríe y da media vuelta.

-A las doce en Keihin. -son sus últimas palabras mientras las mujeres y los dos extranjeros caminan tras ella rumbo a los autos. -y háganme saber si a alguien aquí le interesa el reto o no. No me gustaría sacar los autos sólo de paseo, también podíamos ahorrarnos problemas y pueden dejarme el dominio de Kanto, sea lo que sea que decidan, la opción cobarde, que parece lo más posible siendo ustedes la basura que son, o, si deciden ir en contra de su naturaleza y defender su territorio, búsquenme, creo que todos saben dónde está mi casa. -son sus últimas palabras al llegar al Bugatti blanco y abre la puerta.

-Una cosa más señores, si es que nuestra Liga gana todas las carreras, Ustedes formarán parte de la WORLD LEAGUE les guste o no. -explica Carlos. -eso claro en el remoto caso que les interese medirse con nosotros….

-¡Claro que nos interesa!. -se oye una voz imponente detrás de los corredores de la Liga, todos giran la vista y Alexis Tomoe avanza hacia los corredores misteriosos. Rei cierra la puerta de golpe y regresa tras sus pasos aplaudiendo.

-¡Bravo!... al menos uno de todos estos mediocres tiene algo de dignidad y se atreve a responder. ¿Qué te parece Meiou?, perdí los mil euros, ganas esta apuesta.

-Te lo dije Itoko san, no apuestes jamás en mi contra. -ella llega al lado de Carlos con quien intercambia una sonrisa y chocan sus manos.

-Creo que estrella de automovilismo o no Meiou sigue siendo un cínico. -asiente TK ofendido al entender que Rei y Carlos habían apostado a costa de ellos.

-Diré que no me extraña que sea Usted el que responda, Señor Tomoe, siempre he admirado su orgullo.

-Mañana estaré allí y veremos si tienes el respaldo de venir aquí a insultarnos, retarnos y llamarnos "Mediocres". -con tomo amenazante el chico de cabello negro.

-¡Alexis!... no lo hagas. -preocupada Anna a su lado.

-Anna tiene razón Alexis, no debemos caer en esto. -anima Fye.

-¡No les hagas caso Tomoe! Tienes toda la razón en aceptar su reto, te apoyo. -añade el chico de cabello rubio.

-¡Axel no lo hagas!. -preocupada Michiru. Las opiniones de la Liga de Aces se dividen, unos a favor y otros en contra de aceptar el reto. Sólo Serena y Nataku permanecen fuera de la discusión.

-¡CALLENSE YA!. -calla TK a los corredores que no logran llegar a nada. -creo que como equipo debemos dejar que Axel y Alexis decidan. -ofrece el pelirrojo.

-Gracias TK, yo tomaré el reto, porque al menos para mí ha sido suficiente de insultos. Además ella ha dejado claro que no es la Rei que conocimos y apreciamos por lo que yo igualmente me siento desligado de todo sentimiento de amistad con ella. -opina el rubio hijo de Jattab Tenoh.

-¿Ansioso de demostrar algo, señor Tenoh?.- provocativa Rei con esa sonrisa irónica y burlesca que ahora era su distintivo.

-Ansioso por dejar en claro que no somos lo que nos echa en cara… Señorita Hasegawa. -le responde igualmente el rubio acercándose al lado de Alexis.

-Vaya Itoko san, los ilustres corredores de la Liga parece que quieren un reto doble. -emocionado Meiou. -es una pena que yo comience mañana mi entrenamiento para el circuito de Suzuka porque me encantaría poder ayudar.

-No te preocupes Meiou, más de algún otro corredor de la Liga podrá demostrar a los señores cuánto les falta aun por mejorar… ¿Calaverite?. -cuestiona Rei, la alta chica alemana de cabello castaño se acerca a ella.

-Hay una condición que no he mencionado señorita Hasegawa. El señor Tenoh y yo queremos correr, pero no contra los peones sino contra la reina. ¿Cierto Axel?. -con su habitual seguridad el serio joven Tomoe.

-Cierto Alexis. ¿Qué dice ahora señorita Hasegawa? ¿Usted sola contra nosotros dos?. -un silencio expectante envuelve Hakone. Nataku sigue paralizado a unos pasos de allí, aún sumido en el shock de verla viva y tratando de encontrar explicación a sus actitudes.

-Acepto el reto. -alarga la mano Rei a Alexis quien la toma y después al joven rubio.

-Esto no me gusta nada… Serena… ¿Tu sabes por qué Rei hace esto?. -cuestiona Michiru al lado de la abatida rubia.

-Si lo sé Michiru… al menos lo intuyo… y créeme que tienes razón en decir que no te agrada. -son las únicas palabras de Serena.

-Una cosa más. Si uno de nosotros la derrota, Señorita Hasegawa, queremos dos cosas. -solicita el chico de cabello negro.

-Dígalas, Tomoe san.-accede Rei.

-Primero, una disculpa pública a la "Liga de Aces". -altivo Tomoe. Rei solo mueve la cabeza negativamente. - y segundo, si nosotros vencemos, su Liga es la que se larga de Kanto. -amenazante Alexis. Rei únicamente lo mira. -para siempre… -añade este.

-Me parece justo. Entonces señores, creo que nos veremos mañana. Supongo que en estos casos se dice siempre: "Un gusto verlos" o alguna otra fórmula hipócrita impuesta por la sociedad, pero si algo he aprendido es a no ir en contra de lo que creo, y no se los diré porque en verdad no me ha dado gusto verles. -ríe ella. El hombre de cabello azul en quien se clavan los furiosos ojos de Nataku ríe con ella mientras regresa al "Guinevere". -ahora que si debo despedirme, sería más sincero decir "Fue una decepción verles de nuevo". -abre ella la puerta del auto. Nadie se atreve a decir una sola palabra pero antes de que Rei pueda subir al auto, una mano fuerte la sostiene del brazo y ella se halla ahora prácticamente abrazada de Nataku.

Este la mira con las pupilas doradas airadas, penetrantes, rencorosas, pero a la vez llenas de un extraño brillo que tiene el don de dar por tierra con toda la fortaleza que había preparado ella para ese momento.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo te vas?... Luego de dos años de estar lejos de mi vida, de no saber de ti, de vivir en el infierno creyéndote muerta… de no tenerte a mi lado ni sentir tus besos… ¿Sólo te vas?. -le reclama dolido Nataku. Y cuando ella lo mira, se asombra de que una lágrima cristalina se forma en las pupilas doradas a pesar de la feroz expresión del rostro de él. Una terrible ira hace presa de Rei, ¿Cómo podía ser tan descaradamente hipócrita y falso como para fingir una tristeza que no sentía?.

-¡Aléjate de mi Nataku Yamada y no vuelvas a tocarme jamás!. -espeta ella furiosa empujándolo del pecho lejos de ella en medio el silencio más absoluto de todos, quienes no esperaban que aquello ocurriera. El joven de cabello plata sin embargo no acepta el rechazo y de golpe regresa a ella y la sujeta de la muñeca impidiéndole entrar al auto.

-¡No dejaré que te vayas así! ¡Soy tu esposo y necesito respuestas!. -hace valer él su derecho ya decidido a todo, sin embargo un terrible golpe en su rostro lo lanza atrás y él cae al suelo con la nariz sangrante.

-¡No vuelvas a acercarse a mi novia otras vez idiota!. -habla en japonés el extranjero de cabello azul intenso que ha sido el que le ha dado el golpe a Nataku.

-¿Novia ha dicho? ¿Ese tipo ha dicho que Rei es su novia?. -incrédulo TK.

-Gran Kami… aquí va a arder Troya. -comenta Meiou. Nataku aún está en shock mientras un hilo de sangre sale de su nariz, paralizado y confuso, no tanto por el golpe sino por las palabras que ese tipo ha dicho.

-¿Estás bien amigo?. -acuden a levantarlo Ciel y Axel, pero él no acepta su ayuda y camina hacia el lugar donde Rei aún permanece callada y con la vista baja mientras delante de ella Zafiro desafía a Nataku con su mirada azul cargada de reto.

-Fénix… ¿Qué quiere decir esto? ¿Por qué este tipo dice que eres… su novia?. -cuestiona Nataku dando unos pasos hacia ellos.- ¿¡Por qué!?.-grita desesperado. Al fin ella levanta el rostro y se acerca a Zafiro poniendo su mano en el brazo del joven.

- No creo que deba darle ninguna explicación sobre mis actos Señor Yamada, sólo espero dejarle claro dos cosas, primero, yo no soy Rei Hino y por tanto no tengo nada que ver con Usted, y segundo, esta vez no le será sencillo lastimarme porque tengo quién cuide de mí. -con seguridad ella. El joven extranjero pone una mano alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola hacia él y ante la mirada incrédula de Nataku el joven alemán la besa en los labios con pasión que ella corresponde.

Una nueva ola de murmullos se escucha entre los corredores de la Liga de Aces, pero para quien todo ha perdido sentido, es para Nataku, quien mira aquella terrible escena que ni en sus más terribles pesadillas siquiera imaginó sintiendo que su corazón se desgarra de dolor. Carlos mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Hay Itoko san, a veces pierdes el suelo. -comenta para sí mismo Meiou.

-Fénix… -dice el joven abatido, justo cuando Rei y Zafiro se separan de su beso cayendo de rodillas al suelo con la mirada perdida. Rei lo mira a su pesar y aunque desvía la mirada, siente que su alma y su corazón se conmueven al verlo así, pero luego reflexiona, todo eso es una comedia, ¡Mentira! Lo que tiene es miedo por lo que ella les pueda hacer a su hermana y a él, así que tomando la mano de Zafiro se acerca al "Guinevere" para alejarse. Serena corre al lado de Nataku y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Nataku… vamos… ponte de pié. -lo anima ella pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Pero en ese momento el sonido de otro auto se escucha y los faros alumbran el camino de ascenso de Hakone, luego de que estos encandilaran un poco a los presentes. El Ferrari Azul con la leyenda "Tristán" en el capo. Al verlo, Serena pierde ahora el color y siente que la sangre ha bajado hasta sus pies. Darien reconoce al momento el automóvil que lo acosó antes.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Otro payaso exhibicionista?. -ofendido Fye cuando el Ferrari derrapa en círculo quedando entre los dos lados de la carretera.

-Parece que el mejor de mis caballeros llega tarde y como siempre haciendo una entrada a su estilo. -comenta Rei. Las luces del auto siguen encendidas mientras la sombra del conductor baja de este y poco a poco comienza a tomar claridad dejando ver la arrogante silueta del hombre de uniforme rojo de la "World League" y cabello azul inconfundible de…

-¡Owen!. -asombrada Michiru al ver a su primo allí. El joven se acerca a Rei y se inclina.

-Lamento llegar tarde Rei, sólo espero me hayas asignado ya el reto que me corresponde. -comenta el actor.

-¿Por qué Owen está con ellos? ¿Qué significa esto?.-ofendido Axel al ver a su amigo y cuñado con los caballeros de la World League.

-Sólo aceptaron el primer combate, mañana me mido a Tomoe y a tu cuñado, el resto te tocará arreglarlo a ti en privado, aunque no creo que te sea difícil que acepte. Mucho menos si Sir Tristán quiere luchar por su princesa. -explica la joven. Owen baja la mirada.

-Creo que las prioridades cambiaron Rei… pero de igual forma conozco mi deber para y con la Liga y seguiré en el combate. -reitera el chico.

-Owen… -balbucea Serena aún llevando en brazos a Nataku e instintivamente sus ojos regresan detrás de ella hacia Darien mirando la expresión feroz de las pupilas azules y los puños apretados de su marido.

-Ahora es momento de irnos, me alegra que conozcan a todos mis "Caballeros" al fin, mañana en el reto tendremos oportunidad de dialogar civilizadamente sobre todas las carreras que tendremos y también sobre quien se medirá con quien… buenos noches. -acaba ella entrando en el Bugatti blanco imitada por los demás. Owen mira a Serena directo a los ojos pero, después desvía su mirada. Ella siente que esos ojos dolidos del joven la lastiman muchísimo y baja su mirada igual.

-Jamás me perdonará… -comenta ella en silencio al lado de Nataku. Él joven de cabello azul da unos pasos hacia Serena y su amigo pero Darien se interpone entre ellos mirándolo amenazante.

-¿Qué buscas aquí Thalassa?. -con voz ronca el piloto. Owen sonríe de lado.

-Lo que busco lo he encontrado hace días Chiba. -son las palabras de Owen. Serena suda frío ante esa alusión. -y no me mires así, que justamente tú eres quien tienes todo eso que buscaba. -acaba él. Darien da un paso al frente.

-No te acerques a mi familia Thalassa, te lo advierto. -furioso el de cabello negro. Otra amarga sonrisa de Owen.

-Se respetar las decisiones Chiba, no suelo tomar nada a la fuerza. Sólo espero seas digno de la bendición que la vida te ha dado porque si me entero que no es así, nada me haría más feliz que hacerte pagar. -acaba el actor y se aleja hacia el "Tristán" el cual se aleja ante el rugido feroz de su motor. Darien mira ahora a Serena, quien abrazada de Nataku, llora convulsamente y siente una ira sorda roerle el alma, ¿Por qué llora ella? ¿Por Rei o por Thalassa?. Se acerca hacia ella pero TK lo detiene.

-No lo hagas, ha sido demasiado para Serena y si le recriminas algo o le exiges explicaciones sólo la alterarás más. Vete a casa, yo los llevaré a ella y a Nataku cuando se calmen. -ofrece el pelirrojo. Todos los demás corredores de la Liga se comienzan a dispersar y el joven Chiba no tiene más opción que aceptar.

-Gracias TK, tienes razón, todos estamos muy alterados. Me adelanto en el "Rose Chevalier". -accede al fin.

-¡Liga de ACes!. -se escucha la voz de Ami en medio del lugar. -antes de que se vayan, creo que independientemente de cuanto nos hayan molestado las palabras de… la señorita Hasegawa… debemos tener en claro que no está jugando cuando habla de la calidad de sus corredores, así que mañana a las seis tendremos una reunión en la garaje y presentaré un plan de contra ataque. Espero que todos estemos allí porque la unión, que irónicamente la misma Rei nos enseñó, es lo único que nos puede ayudar. -anima la doctora.

-Estaremos allí Ami, gracias por tomar las riendas. -añade poniendo una mano en su hombro Axel. -te prometo que haremos que se trague sus palabras sobre la Liga.

-Eso seguro, correré como nunca he corrido antes por darme el gusto de escuchar su disculpa pública. -comenta molesto Alexis.

-Vamos Tomoe, tu y yo tenemos que charlar sobre mañana. -pide Axel y los dos chicos charlan caminando hacia sus respectivos autos.

Un poco más lejos, Carlos se acerca a Mina quien llora del brazo de Setsuna.

-Setsu… Mina… yo puedo explicarlo todo, de verdad… -dice él abatido. -no deben creer que soy su enemigo, no es así, el que apoye a Rei no significa que… -pero no puede hablar porque lo sujetan de la solapa y de un golpe en el rostro lo lanzan al suelo.

-¡Escucha esto maldito! ¡aléjate de mi hermana!. -espeta furioso Ciel Aino. Meiou no acaba de reaccionar hasta que el chico rubio lo sujeta de la solapa y lo alza en alto. -¡Si te vuelvo a ver otra vez cerca de ella te mato!.

-¡Ciel! ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo por favor!. -gime Minako jalando a su hermano. Carlos molesto se deshace del agarre de Ciel y lo empuja.

-¡Pues aunque me mates tendrán que escucharme Mina, Setsu y tú porque tengo mucho que decir y que explicarles! Además la amo. -defiende el chico. Mina corre y se abraza de él. Carlos corresponde al abrazo.

-Minako… vámonos de aquí. -llama Ciel furioso a su hermana alargando la mano, ella mira al joven rubio y mira a Carlos.

-Mina, linda… ¿Quieres irte con él?. -cuestiona Carlos a su novia.

-No. -dice ella. -Quiero irme contigo… -balbucea ella. Meiou la toma de la mano y los dos caminando hacia el M3 que es el único auto de los retadores que queda en Hakone.

-¡MINAKO!. -grita Ciel e intenta detenerla, Setsuna se acerca a él y lo sujeta de la mano.

-No lo hagas Ciel. Ella tomó su decisión y no puedes pedirles a ambos más cordura, ha sido mucho tiempo y se siguen amando. No dejo de reconocer que Carlos ha hecho las cosas mal, y que Mina tampoco fue muy madura, pero después de todo tienen derecho a resarcir sus errores.-suplica ella. El rubio, mira a su esposa molesto y ella lo besa en la mejilla. -hazlo por mí… Ciel… cuando regresen haz a mi hermano lo que quieras, pero ahora, solo déjalos ser felices.

El joven Aino, aunque sigue demasiado molesto, no deja de reconocer la veracidad de las palabras de su esposa y suspira hondo al ver alejarse al BMW a toda velocidad hacia debajo de la montaña. Moviendo su cabeza negativamente se aleja con Setsuna hacia el "Adonis".

En la desolada carretera del monte, queda el "Tiger" con TK recargado en el capo y las dos figuras abrazadas. Nataku abraza a Serena, quien llora en su pecho desconsoladamente. El joven de cabello plata con la nariz sangrando y también con su alma destrozada, se limita a abrazar a la rubia. Los dos se saben vulnerables y deshechos. Nataku no dice una sola palabra ni Serena a él, pero los dos saben que nadie en el mundo puede entender su mutua pena más que ellos.

-Sere… Nataku… creo que es momento de regresar. Vamos, los llevaré a casa. -añade el chico pelirrojo llegando hacia ellos y jalando a Serena la sujeta del brazo. Esta, aún con Nataku tomado de la mano, camina como hipnotizada hacia el auto rojo. TK saca un pañuelo de su saco y limpia las lágrimas de su prima. -consérvalo… -le dice cariñoso. Luego le pide a Nataku las llaves del GTR y los ayuda a subir, lo enciende y conduce hacia Tokio.

**Castillo Nijó.**

Los automóviles europeos entran por el camino de árboles que precede la entrada a la mansión y se detienen en la escalinata. Los conductores bajan de estos y se congregan en torno a la chica de cabello negro que sale del Bugatti. Rubeus y Karasuma esperan a su jefa sentados en las escaleras charlando con Yuuto.

-Rei sama… volvió. -corre Karasuma a verla llegar. -¿Al fin la reina hizo su presentación delante de la Liga?. -cuestiona la pelirroja.

-Más que presentación Akane linda, Reiko se lució, su llegada fue lo más espectacular que he visto. -asiente Diamante.

-Y debiste ver las caras de todos Karasuma. No los conozco a fondo pero se leía el miedo en sus caras. -añade emocionada Karmesite.

-¿Encontraste a Phobos y Deimos?. –pregunta Rei. Akane baja la vista apenada.

-Las encontramos Rei sama, pero no quisieron hablar con Akane, de hecho la trataron muy mal y la acusaron de cosas horribles. No le creían que Usted estuviera viva, así que las invitamos a venir mañana aquí, creo que no se arreglarán las cosas hasta que la vean en persona, así creerán otra vez en Akane. -anima Rubeus abrazando a su novia quien llora.

-Parece que ha sido una noche terrible para todos. -comenta Rei abatida. -Gracias por apoyarme, espero que mañana en el primer reto todo el equipo de la "World League" esté allí.

-Charlie se robó a su chica, así que no creo que aparezca en varios días. -asiente Calaverite.

-No se preocupe por nada del reto, Reiko sama, nosotras nos haremos cargo. -promete Petzite.

-Entonces buenas noches a todos y gracias por su apoyo. -termina Rei, mientras ellos se dispersan. Ella se acerca a Karasuma y la abraza. -no te preocupes Akane, ellas entenderán, luego de saber la verdad te perdonarán.

-Quiera el gran Kami que sea así Rei sama, en verdad me lastimó su rechazo. -comenta la pelirroja.

-Todo se arreglará. -luego ella y Rubeus se alejan también hacia la mansión. Rei mira entonces al joven de cabello azul que permanece recargado en el capo del "Tristán" mirando la luna y se acerca a él.

-Creo que debes quedarte al menos esta noche a dormir aquí Owen. Sabes que siempre te he ofrecido hospitalidad en mi casa.

-Y yo te agradezco Rei, pero prefiero ir a mi apartamento. No ha sido una buena noche para mí tampoco. -un suspiro ahogado del joven. Rei se recarga en el automóvil al lado de Owen.

-Creo que los dos nos equivocamos si pensamos que saldríamos ilesos al enfrentarnos a nuestro pasado. ¿Cierto?. -comenta ella.

-Cierto. Ese día en la ópera de Melbourne, jamás pensé que la trágica historia de Tristán e Isolda que tan bien comparabas a la mía terminaría de esta forma tan extraña. La Reina Isolda se decide por el Rey Mark y el que termina "Muriendo de amor" es el caballero azul. -con dolor en la voz Owen.

-Ya veo. Así que Serena después de todo reacciona justo como menos esperamos y se aferra a su falso matrimonio. -responde ella.

-Ahora Rei, tengo mis dudas de que sea tan falso. Ella dice que me ama pero que no puede dejar a Chiba. Creo que dentro de sí, así sea una parte que ella, se niega a ver que aún lo ama… De otra forma… no comprendo su reacción. -abatido el joven. -En un momento, estaba seguro que ella vendría conmigo, pero de pronto salió con eso de que pese a que me amaba, no podía dejar a Darien.

-Lamento que haya sido así. Creo que compartimos al menos eso, ambos estamos decepcionados de Serena Tsukino.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?.-intrigado él.

-Porque sucedió justo lo que más temía, ella no fue capaz de sostenerme la mirada una sola vez en Hakone. Eso me dolió mucho. ¿Sabes que por momentos fui tan ilusa que pensé que cuando la acusara de algo ella se negaría, me diría que es mentira, que siempre fue una amiga leal y una hermana sincera conmigo, que lo que creo de ella es falso, o que al menos me daría una bofetada…? y no hizo nada de eso, sino que se ocultó en una vergüenza muy parecida a la culpa que me lastimó mucho. -con pena la joven.

-No sé si Serena sea culpable o no de lo que la acusas Rei. Antes te dije que no, que no lo era, porque creía que la conocía perfectamente, pero ahora no sé siquiera lo que estoy sintiendo.

-Te comprendo. Es difícil darse cuenta de que se ha perdido a quien se ama. -replica ella.

-No llegué a tiempo, lo sé, pero cuando vi a Nataku así… tan… vulnerable… tan abatido, Rei… ¿En verdad crees que mi amigo pueda ser culpable de traicionarte?.

-Lo que viste Owen, no fue tristeza, fue miedo y quizá algo de remordimiento, que en un Yamada lo dudo. Creo amigo que tristemente estamos juntos en esto cada vez más, no sólo por la Liga o porque podamos amar la velocidad sino por lo patético de nuestras vidas amorosas. -añade ella sonriendo con dolor; Owen la toma de la mano y la besa caballerosamente.

-De igual modo Rei, gracias por convencerme de venir. Independientemente de lo herido que he salido de esto, es mejor haberlo intentado y saber que no funcionó que haber vivido toda la vida pensando qué habría pasado de haberme atrevido. Se lo debo su majestad, y quiero que sepa que seguiré en la "World League" como corresponde porque no solo tiene mi palabra sino además, mi amistad. -asiente él.

-No esperaba menos de Usted, Sir Tristán, que dicho sea el paso, también lo considero mi amigo. -Rei lo abraza por un momento. -Espero me acompañes mañana en la carrera, me gustaría verte ahí, a mi lado.

-Allí estaré, no te preocupes. Buenas noches bella Reina Guinevere. -con su natural caballerosidad de inclina Owen y luego se aleja hacia la puerta del conductor de su auto. Rei se aleja también mientras el "Tristán" y en ese momento siente una tela cálida en su espalda, y mira que lleva un saco impregnado de un perfume que ella reconoce muy bien. Unas manos cariñosas se posan en sus hombros.

-Sepphir… -murmura ella al ver a su lado al joven alemán que le sonríe y la abraza por la espalda.

-Hace mucho frío Ginny, es mejor que entremos. Te prepararé un café caliente para que recobres fuerzas y no me iré de tu lado hasta que te hayas dormido. -ella no sabe cómo reaccionar ante este avance cariñoso en su relación con Zafiro, es consciente de que ella propició todo eso, porque en Hakone jamás estuvo en sus planes besarlo, fue un impulso más fuerte que ella y el deseo imperioso de lastimar a Nataku, pero ahora…

-Gracias por tu atención Sepphir, pero creo que esperaré a papá, debo hablar con él. -intenta eludirlo ella deshaciéndose de su abrazo y mirándolo de frente. Él solo le sonríe.

-Como quieras Ginny. -acaba besando sus manos.

-Señorita, me permito informarle que su Padre llegó hace una hora, se encerró en su despacho y no quiere hablar con nadie, así que con permiso del joven Sepphir, creo que debe ir con él.-informa Yuuto.

-Gracias Yuuto, Sepphir… gracias a ti también por todo, estaré con papá. -acaba ella entrando en la mansión. Atraviesa después la estancia hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y sin llamar la abre. Dentro solo la chimenea está encendida y el resto del lugar sigue oscuro. Al llegar, mira el sillón frente a la chimenea y aunque no ve a Artemis descubre el bastón recargado en él y se acerca. El hombre de cabello blanco está sentado allí, bebiendo vino en una copa y mirando las llamas con actitud ausente cuando la chica llega a su lado y sentándose en la alfombra pone sus manos en las rodillas del hombre.

-¿Padre?. -cuestiona ella. Artemis aparta sus ojos verdes de las llamas y los posa sobre la chica a sus pies, y sonríe.

-¡Reiko! Regresaste, dime como fue tu aparición en Hakone, como reaccionaron todos al verte. -se emociona Artemis, pero Rei lo mira fijamente.

-Antes de decirte eso, dime tú porqué estás encerrado aquí en lugar de estar con Luna. -la mirada del ex piloto se ensombrece al momento. -¿Te rechazó?. -adivina ella.

-Ni siquiera quiso escucharme. Me abofeteó y me lanzó las flores al rostro.

-¿Pero por qué?.-intrigada Rei.

-Cree que le volví a mentir, supone que en verdad eres mi hija y jamás se lo dije. Ya una vez cuando en verdad le mentí sobre Audrey, me lo dijo, jamás perdona las mentiras.

-¡Pero Padre! ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué no le hablaste de mi?.

-Se lo dije Reiko, pero obviamente no me creyó y no la culpo. Me echó de la casa, y ante mi negativa de irme, Taichi Tsukino apareció y me pidió amablemente que me retirara porque no era bienvenido más en la mansión Tsukino. -explica el hombre de cabello blanco con pena. -no sabes que dolor tan grande ver en los ojos de Luna esa decepción y ese rechazo hacia mí.

-Pero eso tiene solución, en cuanto yo hable con Luna y ella me vea viva, te creerá. -propone Rei.

-Eso espero hija, aunque conociendo a Luna, no sé si aun sabiendo la verdad sobre ti llegue a aceptarme alguna vez. Siempre que analizo la historia de nuestras vidas y nuestro amor, me doy cuenta de que quizá, por más que la quiera, puede ser nuestro Karma estar separados. -dolido el millonario.

-¡No digas eso jamás Padre! Nunca puede ser el karma de dos almas que se aman estar separadas, eso no es justo. -se enardece ella.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué me dices de Nataku y tú?. -lanza la pregunta Artemis. Ese solo nombre basta para hacer que la fuerza de ella decaiga.

-Eso es diferente Padre, Luna y tu se aman de verdad y si están separados es por cosas externas. En mi caso, Nataku jamás me amó, para él, sólo fui un juego, un pasatiempo que su hermana le puso en bandeja de plata para entretener sus aburridos días en Japón mientras la ayudaba a lograr sus planes. -con evidente dolor ella caminando hacia la chimenea. -todo lo que decía sentir por mí, sus besos, sus promesas, todo era mentira… -musita con dolor apretando los puños.

-Reiko, mírame… -pide el señor Hasegawa llegando al lado Rei y sosteniendo la barbilla a barbilla de su hija mira los ojos púrpuras arrasados de llanto. -¿Te dolió verlo otra vez verdad?. -entonces ella se levanta de golpe y se abraza de su Padre llorando con fuerza, permitiéndose con él lo que no podía permitirse con nadie más, porque delante de todo el mundo ella era Reiko Hasegawa, la mujer fuerte y valiente que buscaba venganza. Solamente con su Padre, podía ser vulnerable y derrumbarse de esa forma. Artemis acaricia el cabello ébano de su hija. -llora pequeño fénix, llora, porque las lágrimas purifican el alma. -son las únicas palabras del hombre de cabello blanco mientras los dos siguen abrazados y las llamas de la chimenea crepitan casi con la misma fuerza que el llanto convulso de Rei, como si la pena de la chica, la comprendiera el fuego.

**Residencia Tsukino.**

Darien sigue sentado en la sala de la casa, con la mirada perdida en la nada y analizando todo lo que aquella noche horrible había vivido en Hakone. Debería estar feliz por el regreso de Rei, su amiga, su hermana, una mujer a la que estaba unido desde su infancia por una amistad que antaño había confundido con algo más, pero el hecho es que por mucho que se repitiera eso, su mente no tenía lugar para nada más que… Owen Thalassa.

El regreso del hombre que era para él una amenaza en todos los sentidos estaba atormentando su corazón terriblemente. Hasta ese día su matrimonio con Serena, a pesar de sus dificultades, de sus altibajos y de que ella todavía se negaba a revivir su amor como antes, había marchado bien, mucho más luego de su última pelea y de su decisión de tenerle a la joven toda la paciencia necesaria y demostrarle con ternura y cariño que la amaba… y por momentos, sobre todo cuando estaban juntos con la niña, a Darien le parecía que su sueño de que llegaran a ser una familia feliz estaba más cerca que nunca. Y justo en este momento de su vida, aparece en escena Owen Thalassa. ¿Qué haría Serena ahora? ¿Sería capaz de abandonarlo a él… de… dejarlo… por irse con Thalassa? De un manotazo violento derriba un jarrón que había sobre la mesa de la sala y este se quiebra en pedazos. Él se levanta del sillón y se acerca a la ventana.

-No dejaré que me la quite. Lucharé por Serena porque la amo, a ella y a mi hija. No me quitará lo único mío que he tenido en mi vida… Lo único que puedo proteger y… que es mi familia. -casi jura con furia Darien. En ese momento las luces de un auto destacan en el jardín y el GTR rojo se estaciona afuera. El piloto corre y abre la puerta viendo como del auto baja TK y Serena con Nataku y se queda paralizado en la puerta. ¿Porqué Yamada estaba allí? Se pregunta Darien.

-Vamos Nataku, dormirás arriba. -dice su esposa al joven Yamada.

-Yo… Sere… en verdad no creo que sea lo mejor… quiero ir a mi apartamento. -abatido Nataku.

-¿Y crees que en el estado nervioso en que estás te dejaré solo allí? Jamás. Dormirás aquí y si mañana estás más tranquilo regresarás a tu casa. Hazlo por mí. -pide Serena con determinación. El joven no responde pero se deja conducir por ella y juntos suben las escaleras. TK se queda abajo.

-Creo que debes prestarme al "Rose Chevalier" para volver a casa, te lo regreso mañana. -pide el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué Yamada está aquí?. -hostil Darien.

-Vamos primo, no te pongas así, Serena se empeñó en traerlo porque luego de lo que ha vivido y con su historial depresivo comprenderás que esté preocupada. Además Nataku lo necesita, está aplanado, y no es para menos… todos lo estamos… todavía no me explico cómo es que Rei está viva, por qué regresó como la hija de un millonario y menos aún por qué demonios nos trata como basura…

-Yo lo que no me explico es cómo es posible que ella haya sido capaz de aliarse con Thalassa. -ofendido Darien.

-Eso es lo menos que nos debería preocupar, al fin y al cabo, también está Carlos en esa liga.

-¿Pero a qué te refieres exactamente? -Pregunta Darien confundido y molesto aún por el recuerdo de Owen.

-Aún quedan muchas respuestas que buscar, Darien, pero definitivo debemos esperar a mañana. ¿Te confieso algo?... esa carrera me da cierta… inseguridad. Es la primer vez que me pasa desde que estoy en esto de las carreras, siempre había tenido la seguridad de estar del lado correcto, pero ahora…

-¿Crees que esos tipos de la Liga de Rei en verdad puedan contra nosotros?

-Lo que creo Darien, es que la Liga de Aces, por una causa o por otra, ha dejado mucho tiempo de entrenar y eso tiene consecuencias. Se los dije a todos pero nadie me hizo caso, así que si mañana las cosas no nos son favorables, nadie diga que no lo advertí. Buenas noches. -acaba el pelirrojo tomando las llaves del Porsche y saliendo de la casa.

Darien sube las escaleras corriendo y llega al que antes era el cuarto de Rei, donde Serena ayuda a Nataku a arroparse en la cama. El joven se niega a que ella limpie la sangre de su nariz con un pañuelo mojado.

-Serena… vamos… estoy bien, no soy un inválido. -se queja el chico.

-Lo sé y no hago esto porque crea que no puedes. Lo hago porque eres mi amigo, mi Aniiki ¿verdad?… deja de moverte… -mal de su agrado Nataku obedece y ella limpia la sangre seca.

-Sere… ¿En verdad crees que mi Fénix me haya olvidado? ¿Crees que ame a ese tipo?. -ansioso Nataku. Ella deja de limpiar su nariz y suspira.

-No lo sé Nataku. La Rei que yo conocía antes jamás sería capaz de traicionar su amor por ti, pero esa mujer que vimos en Hakone… en cierto modo… no es Rei Hino.

-¡Es ella! Sé que es ella, son sus mismos ojos, su misma voz, sé que quizá no creas esto Serena, pero yo sabía que esa mujer, Hasegawa, era ella… el día de la fiesta de máscaras, perseguí a una mujer fénix en el laberinto, la atrapé y la besé, y ella correspondió a mis besos… ¡Era ella! Si como dice me hubiera olvidado, si de verdad amara a ese tipo, entonces no me habría dejado siquiera besarla. -Serena guarda silencio recordando esa fiesta y su baile con Owen. -No me daré por vencido Sere. Ella es mi Fénix, es mi mujer, y quiera o no, así no entienda porqué me odia, haré que regrese a mí, te lo juro. -con decisión el chico.

-Nataku, entiendo perfectamente tu reacción y tus deseos, pero creo que te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle. Te casas en poco más de un mes. -acaba ella. Los ojos dorados del chico la miran como quien ha caído de una altura terrible al recordar esa realidad. -¿Ahora entiendes por qué te decía siempre que no apresuraras las cosas con Kakyuu? Yo sabía que no habías olvidado a mi hermana, siempre lo supe…

-Kakyuu… -murmura él el nombre que hasta ese momento había olvidado por completo.

-Ahora descansa y duerme, piensa mucho en lo que vas a hacer de tu vida y recuerda que aun eres un hombre libre, mientras no firmes un acta no eres su esposo. Espero que tengas claridad de pensamientos y que no hagas ninguna locura. Te quiero mucho. -acaba ella besando la frente de Nataku quien sigue con la vista en la nada sentado en la cama. Serena enciende la luz de la lámpara roja del buró de Rei y sale apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Al salir por el pasillo mira a Darien esperándola con los brazos cruzados a la entrada de la puerta de su habitación.

-No me gusta que Yamada esté en mi casa. -comenta el piloto.

-Darien, por favor… ¿No puedes olvidarte de tus rencores y tener algo de solidaridad con él? Nataku está deshecho y no pienso dejarlo solo como está ahora.-ofendida Serena. -y además es mi amigo, el mejor amigo que tengo y siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome desde lo de Rei, es mi turno de hacerlo con él. -y sin que ella lo espere el joven la sujeta del brazo.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero interés en ayudar a Yamada? ¿Es únicamente por él o porque es amigo de Thalassa?. -espeta él la pregunta. Serena lo mira asombrada.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-¿Qué porqué te lo digo? Debe ser porque de pronto un demente con un Ferrari me acosa en Odaiba y porque después ese mismo automóvil aparece en Hakone y ¡Oh Sorpresa! Es el auto de Owen Thalassa, quien ha regresado luego de dos años… ¿Para qué? Esa es la pregunta, ¿A qué se refería con que lo que vino a buscar lo encontró hace días?. -molesto y celoso el piloto.

-¿Me estás acusando de algo?. -ofendida Serena.

-No lo sé, Dime tú si hay algo de lo cual acusarte. -sigue en el mismo tono Darien. Ella se deshace del agarre y lo mira molesta.

-No tienes derecho a cuestionarme Darien.

-Sólo espero Serena, que independientemente de que ese actor haya regresado, te esfuerces por evitar las habladurías de la gente y te comportes con la dignidad que merece tu estado de mujer casada y que mi apellido requiere. Lo único que quiero Serena, y que te pido, es que no olvides que eres la Señora Chiba. -reclama Darien. Ella lo mira con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro.

-La Señora Chiba… -musita bajando la vista, pero cuando sube los ojos para ver a su esposo, estos están arrasados de lágrimas. -si supieras Darien… si supieras que justamente ahora es cuando más he sentido que lo soy… -una lágrima rueda por su mejilla la cual logra conmover al chico.

-Serena… yo… no quise hacerte sentir mal ni acusarte de nada, es sólo que… te amo, lo sabes, tú y Serenity son lo más importante para mí y no quiero perderlas. -añade él e intenta abrazar a Serena pero ella lo rechaza empujándolo del pecho.

-Buenas noches Darien… Y puedes estar tranquilo, porque no pienso hacer nada que vaya en contra de mi hija, ni de ti, ni del nombre que me has dado, así tenga que desgarrar mi corazón en pedazos y seguir con esta unión. -aún llorosa ella y entra en la habitación.

-¡Serena espera, yo…!. -intenta él disculparse pero la puerta se estrella delante de él de golpe, y se queda mirando la madera de esta, preocupado. -Serena... - balbucea el nombre entendiendo que su reacción no fue la mejor.

Detrás de la puerta, Serena corre hacia su cama y se tira en esta llorando ahogadamente, pues al lado de su cama está la cunita de la bebé, la cual duerme plácidamente.

-Gran Kami… no sé si sea capaz de soportar mi Karma… Owen… Rei… ¿Qué otro fantasma del pasado hace falta para atormentarme?. -murmura ella llorando ahogadamente y entierra su rostro en la almohada…

**Mansión Yamada.**

La mujer de cabello dorado, enfundada en su bata de seda roja, camina por la sala de su mansión bebiendo vino tinto en una copa. Lleva la mano derecha vendada y una herida reciente en la frente. Su rostro luce unas horribles ojeras pero ahora, sus ojos rojizos se han recuperado de la descarga de ira que antes los había acometido y ha recuperado su habitual brillo malévolo. El reloj de su habitación marca más de las doce de la noche, pero ella sigue esperando mientras camina en círculos. Al fin el timbre de la puerta se escucha y ella misma camina hacia la entrada a abrir pues a esas horas el servicio ya no trabajaba.

-Nyanko. -dice ella la ver a la mujer pequeña con dos trenzas negras enfundada en traje sastre blanco que acaba de llegar.

-Señora. -se inclina ella.

-Pasa. -ofrece Yamada. -pensé que no vendrías.

-Recibí su llamada y enseguida dejé los negocios en Kobe para llegar, es que el tren se retrasó un poco y además tuve que hacer lagunas visitas a viejos conocidos para ultimar los detalles de lo que me pidió. -explica la chica y sigue a su jefa hacia la sala. Yamada se acerca a la licorera y sirve otra copa mientras Nyanko se sienta en el sillón y luego se la alarga pero la mujer la rechaza.

-Veamos ahora si es que conseguiste lo que necesito. -pregunta la mujer de ojos rojizos.

-El hombre se llama Ryouchi Sugiura, es un pistolero de la banda de los "Yamaguchi-gumi" de toda la confianza del tío de Aya. Bastó que mencionara que era conocida de ella para que me dejaran pasar directo con Sugiura y le expuse su caso. Le juro señora que hasta ese momento no le había creído a Alluminum eso de que su tío era el jefe yakuza mas grande de Tokio, si Usted no me lo dice…

-¿Y qué dijo Sugiura?.

-Pues… dijo que si se trata de un favor personal para "AYA SAMA" lo hará, sólo que pidió un pago algo exorbitante… -se anima la pequeña mujer.

-¿Cuánto?. -pregunta Yamada y está buscando en su saco le alarga la hoja a Yamada, quien posa sus ojos rojizos en el pedazo de papel y tiene una mueca de desagrado.

-Es como bien has dicho un poco exagerado, pero bien vale la pena por quitar de mi camino a… esa mujer. -evita ella el nombre. -dile que tendrá todo el dinero junto, pero que quiero que me muestre el cadáver, quiero verla muerta delante de mí y prenderle fuego yo misma a su cuerpo. -amenaza Yamada tomando una katana de empuñadura roja que hay sobre la mesa y clavando la punta sobre esta logrando asustar a Nyanko. -verla arder lentamente… hasta que ahora si sea cenizas como debió serlo…dispersarlas por todos lados, y asegurarme de que no regresará otra vez… -murmura Yamada ya totalmente fuera de la realidad.

-Se… señora… -impactada Nyanko. -Sugiura necesita datos… saber a quién debe… suprimir… me lo dijo y vengo a eso.

-¡Oh cierto! olvidé decir para quien quiero la especial atención. Nyanko… ¿Has oído hablar de… Reiko Hasegawa?. -cuestiona su jefa acercándose a ella. La mujer a su lado sólo tiembla levemente.

-¿La nueva accionista?. -cuestiona intrigada la mujer.

-Escucha muy bien Nyanko, porque no quiero un solo error en esto, hay demasiado en juego para permitirnos fallas, porque esa mujer sabe cosa de mí, de mi pasado y seguramente también de Aya y de ti, que no nos son favorables, de modo, Nyanko que esta vez no quiero que resucite de nuevo.

-¿Resucite?... señora no comprendo. ¿Quién es Reiko Hasegawa?. -Yamada se levanta y mirando a la chimenea a su pesar debe responder.

-Rei Hino y Reiko Hasegawa, son la misma persona. -explica la mujer a una aterrorizada Nyanko que deja caer el portafolios…

**Mansión Aino.**

Setsuna ha entrado en la habitación de Minako, ahora vacía, a comprobar si el bebé está bien. Mira al pequeño rubio dormido con ambos brazos extendidos y sonríe al recordar que justo así duerme Carlos. Se acerca y deposita un beso en la cabecita de su sobrino.

-Duerme ya pequeño Lancelot. -le dice amorosa y luego cierra la puerta y entra en su habitación. Su esposo no está en la cama sino parado mirando por la ventana hacia afuera. Setsuna se acerca a Ciel y lo sujeta del brazo.

-Cariño, ¿Aún estás molesto?. -cuestiona ella, Ciel la mira y la abraza.

-Un poco. Más bien preocupado, no sé qué locuras nuevas se le ocurran a tu hermano y a Bishoujo, eso es todo. Setsuna. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo habías visto? ¿Cuándo pasó?

-En la fiesta de máscaras. Salí un poco al balcón mientras charlabas con Minawara san, y entonces un hombre alto con máscara de bufón se acercó a mí…

-¿Ese tipo?. -recuerda Ciel que al ver a su esposa hablando con el extraño fue por ella porque no le gustó la actitud familiar de este con Setsuna.

-Sí, permite que te cuente, Ciel. –Este asiente con la cabeza, mientras Setsuna comienza a recordar ese encuentro y así poder contárselo a su esposo.

"_Setsuna se quedo mirando el cielo estrellado y la magnífica vista que el castillo mostraba, el semblante de la chica era de tranquilidad pero había algo en sus ojos que le inquietaba._

_-Se dice que los ojos son el espejo del alma. -una voz sacó de sus pensamientos a Setsuna, quien se giró para ver al caballero de traje rojo y mascara de bufón. -Y puedo ver en tus ojos que hay algo que le atormenta.-dijo con suavidad colocándose a lado de ella._

_-Disculpe, pero… -_

_-No, no tiene que decir nada. -interrumpió aquel desconocido. -pero tengo una pregunta que hacerle, ¿podría?. -Setsuna estaba algo intrigada, ya que aquel tono de voz le era algo extrañamente familiar. -¿Te ha hecho feliz, querida Escarlata?_

_-Escarlata. -susurro Setsuna con sorpresa al oír ese sobrenombre que únicamente dos personas conocían, una de ellas era su difunto tío y la otra era -¡__Carlos__! -aquel caballero removió su máscara dejando ver sus facciones._

_-¿Tan obvio fui?. -dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual Setsuna atinó a irse sobre de él y abrazarlo. -¿Cómo has estado Setsu?_

_-¿¡__Qué como he estado__!? ¡Por Kamisama! mejor eso lo pregunto yo ¡__mírate__!. -examino su hermana a su ya no tan pequeño hermanito._

_-El estilo europeo me sienta bien ¿no lo crees?. -dijo simulando ser un modelo. Setsuna al momento lo encaró._

_-Carlos, dime ¿por qué te fuiste?. -el chico bajo la mirada. -Mina me contó su versión de los hechos, dijo que la habías dejado por otra mujer y quedó muy dolida._

_-¿Eso dijo?. -Carlos negó con la cabeza. -en verdad fue muy egoísta el creer semejante cosa y luego decírtelo._

_-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué desapareciste por varios meses y luego apareces en Europa ganando un campeonato?_

_-La respuesta está en este castillo Nee san._

_-Reiko Hasegawa… entonces tú y ella. -supuso lo peor conociendo a su hermano._

_-Es asunto de negocios. -respondió con tranquilidad Carlos. -nee san, la Señorita Hasegawa me contactó ese mismo día para unirme al equipo el cual dirige, vio algo en mi que era diferente, vio potencial, me dio una oportunidad que nadie me había dado._

_-¿Nadie? ¿Y Rei Hino no te dio una para venir a Tokio?_

_-Es distinto, Rei me mostró el camino, pero era yo quien debía recorrerlo. -dijo con decisión, algo que Setsuna vio con orgullo. -y puedo asegurarte de que de todos mis errores, de este es el que más y menos siento orgullo._

_-¿Más y menos orgullo?_

_-Cuando la señorita Hasegawa me contactó me dio un plazo e incluso me dio pasajes del mismo vuelo que la llevaría de regreso a Alemania, por eso quise hablar con Mina, quería llevarla conmigo y que sentáramos nuestra relación, pero ella lo mal interpreto mientras hacia las prueba que la Señorita Hasegawa me pidió para constatar que tenía un nivel adecuado._

_-Ahora lo entiendo, pero aún así lo que le dijiste fue muy duro para ella y más en el estado en el que ella estaba._

_-¿A qué te refieres?, cuando paso eso yo la vi bien, alterada, sí, pero bien._

_-Carlos, cuando te fuiste Mina estaba...._

_-¡Setsuna cariño!.-era Ciel Aino quien interrumpió la conversación a lo que Meiou rápidamente dio la espalda para que Ciel no lo reconociera y moliera a palos en ese momento._

_-Perdóname corazón, pero estaba conversando con este simpático hombre. -justo se había terminado de ajustar la máscara para darse la vuelta y ver a su "adorable" cuñado quien lo veía con un poco de celos._

_-Perdone caballero que haya robado a su novia…_

_-Esposa. -a lo cual dejó perplejo a Carlos, quien hizo acopio de mucha fuerza para no lanzarse sobre Ciel. No estaba enterado hasta ese momento de la boda de su hermana._

_-Ya decía yo que esta bella dama no podía estar "disponible", con su permiso, sigan disfrutando de la fiesta. -acabó el joven de máscara de bufón alejándose, Ciel siguió la figura del hombre con desconfianza._

_-No sé porqué pero ese tipo no me cae bien. -son las últimas palabras de Aino mientras su esposa sonríe._

_-Vamos adentro, hemos dejado sola a Minako mucho tiempo. -lo jala ella levemente del brazo."_

-Era Carlos. Sólo que decidí guardar silencio porque sabía lo que pensabas de él. Bien merecido lo sé, pero temía por tu reacción. Mina me hizo prometerle que guardaríamos el secreto hasta que Carlos viniera a casa por ella, jamás pensé que se la iba a llevar este día en Hakone.

-Dime una cosa, ¿El cínico de Meiou sabe de Ken?.-cuestiona Ciel.

-Mina no quiere decirle hasta estar segura de algo.

-¡Segura de que Gran Kami! Esos dos son unos inconscientes.

-Mina tiene sus razones para hacer eso, créeme. Además aunque lo dudes, Carlos ha cambiado mucho.

-Si tú lo dices, entonces dejaré que se arreglen a su modo. Pero no se salvará de mis puños, eso es seguro. Aunque deba esperar para apalearlo hasta mañana -Setsuna sonríe y abraza a su esposo.

-Por eso te amo tanto. -acaba ella y Ciel sonríe.

-Es horrible tener hermanos menores… -son las últimas palabras del heredero Aino.

**Mansión Tsukino, mañana siguiente.**

Serena toma el desayuno en el comedor con su hija, vestida correctamente de traje sastre y a punto de salir a la oficina. Taichi y Darien se han ido ya y cuando Nataku baja las escaleras y llega a la cocina escucha la última parte del diálogo de la señora con Serena.

-Y eso fue todo señorita, su padre lo corrió de aquí anoche y le dejé claro que no quiero verlo en toda mi vida… ¿Puede creer que se atrevió a decirme que esa hija suya es la misma señorita Rei?

-Luna, lo que Artemis te dijo es verdad… ayer ya estabas dormida cuando volvimos de Hakone, pero es cierto, Rei está viva. -confiesa Serena. -y ha regresado siendo la hija adoptiva del señor Hasegawa. -se escucha como unos platos caen al suelo justo cuando Nataku entra en la cocina.

-¡Gran Kami! ¡La señorita Rei viva!. -azorada Luna. -Entonces ¿Él no mentía?.

-Luna… Sere… lamento interrumpirlas, pero me debo ir, Kakyuu ha estado llamándome toda la noche, olvidé que el día de hoy un reportero de una revista iba a ir a entrevistarnos a las oficinas del señor Hino, al parecer quieren hacer una cobertura especial de la boda y no puedo faltar, tengo un compromiso con Hino sama. -explica él. Serena se acerca a Nataku quien tomando a Serenity del porta bebé, la besa y la levanta en sus brazos. -¡Buenos días, preciosa!. -saluda el orgulloso Padrino mientras la nena balbucear y sonríe tocando las mejillas del chico con sus manitas.

-Nataku… ¿Pensaste lo que hablamos ayer? Sobre la señorita Hino…

-Lo pensé Serena, pero de momento y más con lo de ayer mi cabeza es un verdadero lío. No puedo decidir nada sobre Kakyuu todavía, al menos no hasta hablar con Rei y también con Hino sama, yo le prometí que cuidaría de su hija y que no la haría sufrir, le di mi palabra. -decidido Nataku. Serena lo sujeta del brazo.

-Espero que hagas lo que tu corazón te dicte Nataku. Y por favor no hagas locuras. Te llamaré más tarde.-le da ella un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por ser mi apoyo Serena, sin ti no se qué haría.

-Es mutuo y lo sabes. -el chico deja a la bebé en brazos de su madre y las besa a las dos en la cabeza, luego se despide de Luna que sigue abatida por la confesión y sale de allí. Al poco rato el sonio de las llantas del GTR se escucha indicando que Nataku se ha ido.

-Luna, no quiero irme dejándote así, pero tengo asuntos pendientes en la empresa que no puedo dejar de atender. Entenderás que ahora que sabemos quién es Reiko Hasegawa las cosas se complican más. Te veo a la hora de comer.-acaba Serena besando a su hijita y sale de la casa. Afuera la espera el chofer y ella baja los escalones saludando al hombre.

-Buen día Shinohara, a la empresa por favor. -dice Serena al hombre de uniforme negro que asiente y le abre la puerta del automóvil negro.

-Vaya vaya, así que ahora estás de verdad instalada en el papel de señora, con traje sastre, con chofer, ¿Qué más haces, Tsukino? ¿También juegas canasta con tus amigas los sábados?. -escucha ella la voz femenina que cargada de ironía sale de un lado del automóvil y cuando gira la vista se topa directamente con la alta mujer de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules lacerantes que con los brazos cruzados la mira de arriba abajo.

-¡Haruka Tenoh!. -habla Serena impresionada al verla. Por un momento, ambas mujeres se miran una a la otra y sus ojos chocan en desafiante brillo.

**Edificio ****Tōchō, Shinjuku.**

El Bugatti blanco se detiene en la acera de enfrente y de este, baja la elegante mujer de traje sastre gris y gafas oscuras la cual cruza la calle en dirección al imponente edificio que albergaba las oficinas de gobierno de Tokio. La joven levanta sus lentes oscuros y sus ojos amatista contemplan la imponente mole de más de 243 metros y mirando la hora en su reloj sonríe y entra en el lugar.

Atravesando los salones y el recibidor entra en uno de los elevadores repletos de gente que a esas horas de la mañana ya abarrotaba la dependencia gubernamental para tratar los más diversos asuntos relativos a trámites burocráticos. El viaje en el elevador es largo, pues ella va directamente al piso 48, lugar de las oficinas del gobernador de Tokio, pero a pesar de la gente que sube y baja del ascensor, la mujer de ojos amatista parece concentrada en un mundo muy lejano al que la rodea, callada y pensativa.

Cuando al fin llega a su destino, sale del elevador y camina entre los individuos de traje y las mujeres que vienen y van por diversos cubículos trabajando como en una gran colmena y se detiene en la entrada de un área reservada. Una chica rubia con una diadema teclea algunos datos en la computadora mientras varias personas sentadas en la sala de espera aguardan.

-Buenos días señorita, vengo a ver al señor Keitaro Hino. -habla la mujer de traje gris, la secretaria la mira de arriba abajo evaluándola, le parece muy raro que una mujer joven y bella busque a su jefe cuando las reuniones del gobernador suelen ser solo con burócratas y funcionarios ancianos.

-¿Tiene una cita señorita?. -pregunta esta.

-La tengo. -responde la chica de ojos amatista.

-¿A nombre de quién?.

-Hasegawa… Reiko Hasegawa. -dice ella, la secretaria teclea el nombre y comprueba que efectivamente ella tenía la cita.

-Aguarde aquí, iré a informar a Hino sama de su llegada, le adviento que el señor gobernador tiene ahora mismo una junta extraoficial con el director de la Policía Metropolitana y quizá no pueda recibirla… -desconfiada la mujer. La chica de cabello negro sonríe y se quita un colgante con forma de fénix de su cuello alargándolo a la asalariada.

-Dele esto, seguro me recibirá. -asiente ella. La secretaria toma la joya y desaparece en la puerta. Rei, mientras aguarda camina hacia el ventanal y mira la bella vista que desde allí tiene la ciudad de Tokio. Es un día despejado y en el imponente edificio Tōchō se puede ver a lo lejos el monte Fuji.

-Tienes a Tokio a tus pies Otou san, como siempre quisiste. -sonríe ella ante la ironía de aquello. De repente la puerta se abre y un hombre maduro con uniforme de policía sale junto con la secretaria de la oficina, esta camina hacia la chica de traje gris.

-Señorita Hasegawa… Hino sama la espera. -informa ella aun más intrigada por la reacción que vio en su jefe cuando le mostró la joya de fénix y por las palabras terminantes de Keitaro "NATSUKI, CANCELA MIS CITAS DE ESTA MAÑANA Y QUE NADIE NOS MOLESTE BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA" le había dicho… ¿Quién era esa mujer misteriosa que conseguía alterar al mismo gobernado de Tokio?.

-Arigatou. -Rei sonríe y camina hacia la oficina toca y se escucha la voz grave dentro.

-Pase… -la mujer entra y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Natsuki regresa a su trabajo pues los teléfonos no dejan de sonar. Justo cuando la puerta del elevador se abre de nuevo y dos mujeres pelirrojas elegantemente vestidas entran en la sala. Una de ellas, la mayor, usa un abrigo de pieles y un peinado alto mientras la más joven de vestido color perla y guantes va del brazo del apuesto chico de cabello plateado vestido elegantemente de traje gris oscuro que parece muy ausente de lo que la joven a su lado charla.

-Buenos días Natsuki chan, ¿Se encuentra mi marido?. -cuestiona la mujer mayor.

-Señora Hino… buenos días, sí, el señor Keitaro está… ocupado con una persona…

-No importa, dile que cancele lo que esté haciendo y que su hija y yo estamos aquí. -imponente Kaolinet Hino.

-Lo lamento señora, pero Hino sama dio órdenes de que no se le interrumpiera bajo ningún concepto mientras está atendiendo a esa persona.

-¡Pero Natuski! Somos nosotros, dile que estamos afuera y nos recibirá. -se alborota la joven.

-Lo siento señorita Hino, pero me es imposible desobedecer a mi jefe, creo que lo mejor es que aguarden mientras Hino sama puede recibirlos. -asiente ella.

-¡Madre! ¿Dejarás que nos traten de ese modo?. -ofendida Kakyuu.

-Tampoco me gusta hija, pero sabes que tu padre es muy especial cuando se trata de trabajo, y no creo que lo quieras disgustado en la entrevista. -estas razones acaban por convencer a Kakyuu quien termina, mal de su agrado, por tomar asiento en la sala de espera junto con Nataku y su Madre.

-Me pregunto quién puede ser más importante para papá que nosotros. -aún ofendida Kakyuu Hino mirando intrigada la puerta…

**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí Éboli san, reportándose luego de una semana ajetreada y llena de trabajo (y de rol con mi Onii san que es adictivo) donde por poco no sale el capítulo, pero los lectores deben agradecer a la super heroína "Genbu la tortuga nadadora" mi amable editora y amiga que me haya animado a sacar el poder del Fénix y acabarlo. Seiryu querida, se que prometí la escena de D y F, pero te la debo para la que viene, espero compensarte y finalmente gracias a Zhudito que en medio de la incomunicación en la que se halla sumido dio señales de vida mandando a mi mail el flash de Setsuna y Carlos, ya no me siento tan sola…jiji…Gracias a todos y nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE ÉBOLI…porque la venganza del fénix no ha llegado aún a su mejor parte…¿Verdad Ximena? XD (Secreto de gemelas malvadas…)**


	33. Chapter 32: Confrontaciones y Batallas

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap 32.**

**Confrontaciones y Batallas**

**Edificio ****Tōchō, Shinjuku, Tokio.**

La mujer de cabello negro y ojos amatista avanza lentamente en la enorme y elegante oficina del gobernador de Tokio y sus pasos resuenan en el suelo. Lentamente rodea la mesa de reuniones y se acerca al lugar en que detrás de la silla giratoria sabe que se haya su Padre. Sobre el escritorio además de la pequeña bandera de Japón y varios papeles, una fotografía de su Madre y ella cuando era pequeña luciendo kimonos de algún festival tradicional que la hace esbozar una gran sonrisa irónica.

Cuando los pasos se detienen y el ruido de los tacones cesa, la silla gira lentamente y el rostro firme del hombre rubio de bigote y ceño fruncido se topa con el rostro igualmente firme y con el mismo ceño fruncido de su hija. Keitaro la mira unos momentos directo a los ojos, como buscando en la mirada de ella alguna explicación posible a su presencia. Rei mira en la mano de su Padre el colgante con forma de fénix que fuera de su madre.

-Es imposible…pero sabía que nadie más en el universo podía tener esto.-habla al fin Keitaro Hino dando unos pasos delante de ella, entonces la luz natural que entra por el ventanal da de lleno sobre ambos. Rei se asombra de ver a su Padre, quien siempre había sido fuerte, ahora mucho más avejentado. Varias arrugas surcan su frente y mejillas, también se ve delgado y ojeroso y a su pesar siente algo de…compasión por él.

Keitaro por el contrario se sorprende del radical cambio que ha tenido su hija. Para ser alguien que regresa de la tumba no se parecía en nada a la pequeña salvaje que lo retaba corriendo clandestinamente en su Mazda, de ninguna forma. La mujer delante de él vestida con traje sastre, saco, tacones y el cabello negro peinado elegantemente no era su Rei, aunque el rostro era el mismo.

-Padre.-Es la única palabra de ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que tú…estés…?

-¿Viva? Entiendo tu desconcierto Padre, pero el destino aún tenía preparadas cosas importantes para mí…alguien me sacó del "Fénix" antes de que estallara y me llevó a un hospital. Luego me fui al extranjero para recuperarme. -responde ella.

-¿Y por qué nos dejaste a todos creer que habías muerto?.-cuestiona con voz ronca Keitaro Hino apretando más y más la joya en sus manos.

-Porque así era conveniente Padre. Mi regreso no era sencillo y no podía exponer a muchas personas a un peligro innecesario hasta estar segura de que podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte y poderosa como para enfrentarme a mis propios fantasmas. Sé que quizá no comprendas del todo pero era lo mejor.-termina ella.

-¡¿Y acaso tienes la menor idea de la angustia y el dolor en que nos sumiste a todos!?. -espeta con su tono natural de autoritarismo Keitaro Hino golpeando con el puño la madera del escritorio, una sonrosa ambigua de ella.

-¿Angustia? ¿Dolor?... realmente Padre, no creo que eso sea verdad. Que se hayan impresionado por si supuesta "Muerte" no lo dudo, pero ni uno solo de los que asistieron a mi funeral debió sentir más allá de algo de compasión o un leve remordimiento. Veamos… ¿Mis amigos de la Liga?... a ellos nunca les importó mi sueño, ¿Darien y Serena?...creo que los dos enfrascados en sus asuntos olvidaron muy rápido el sentimiento de hermandad que nos unía ¿Mi marido?... sus acciones hablan por él más que yo, mucho debió dolerle mi muerte que ahora está a punto de casarse. ¿Tu flamante mujer y su hija? Seguramente hicieron fiesta luego de la noticia, ¿Tú?... si cuando era una niña indefensa y sola de ocho años no te importé y cuando crecí sólo fui para ti una vergüenza y un dolor de cabeza, no creo que mi muerte te haya afectado demasiado. -Enumera ella con un tono burlesco y frío en su voz que logra poner en guardia a Keitaro.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así?. -le reclama él asustado de la forma como ella se expresa de todos.

-Hablo con la verdad, pero olvidaba que a ti no te gusta la verdad sino la mentira, así que lamento si te incomodé. -acaba ella. -realmente estoy aquí sólo porque mi Padre me lo ordenó, a él no le parecía bien que siendo tu quien eres no estuvieras enterado de mi regreso y me hizo prometer que te vería y te diría la verdad. No me alegra mucho verte, pero si me alegra saber que el sueño de tu vida, por el cual sacrificaste tu dignidad, una esposa y una hija, valió la pena. ¡Felicidades Hino sama!. -mordaz la chica. -Bien, he cumplido y me voy. -acaba ella dando media vuelta.

-¡Espera Rei!. -la llama la voz grave de Hino. Ella se detiene de espaldas. -espera… hija… -dice el hombre esa palabra que muchos años no se permitió decir, y Rei lo mira asombrada. Keitaro se acerca a ella lentamente. -No puedes irte así… ¿A qué Padre te refieres? Yo soy tu Padre. -cuestiona él.

-Demasiado tarde para reclamar dicho título, Hino sama. -le responde ella. -antes yo no sabía lo que se sentía tener un Padre, un hombre bueno e intachable digno de mi admiración y respeto que no solamente me ama y cuida de mí, sino que me apoya en todo lo que hago. Ahora ya lo sé, porque tengo un Padre que se ha ganado ese título con obras y no por simple título. Mi Padre es Artemis Hasegawa, y yo soy su hija. -defiende ella con mucha fuerza su nuevo nombre.

-Rei… no entiendo por qué dices todas esas cosas extrañas, y créeme que no me importa. Sé que me pasé toda mi vida decepcionándote como Padre, sé que hice cosas horribles y egoístas contigo y con tu Madre, pero te diré una gran verdad que muy pocos saben. El día que vi al "Fénix" destrozado, el día que supe de tu muerte, fue como si un gran fuerza me hubiera sacudido y entonces me percaté dolorosamente de todos mis errores. Desde ese momento… hija… -repite él el nombre ante la mujer que lo mira desafiante. -no hubo un solo día en mi vida que no orara a Nuestra Señora por poder tenerte delante, así sea unos minutos, para decirte una palabra que debí decir desde el día que Akane murió, una palabra que de haber tenido el coraje de decir había acabado con nuestras barreras, una palabra que me cuesta pero que sé que te debo… -y sin que Rei se lo pueda esperar el imponente y altivo gobernador de Tokio, admirado y respetado por todos por su firmeza y su estoicismo, se lanza delante de ella y la abraza con fuerza estrechándola contra su corazón.

Rei se queda petrificada al sentir por primera vez en muchos años un abrazo de su Padre, pero mucho más cuando junto a su mejilla percibe la sensación de humedad de… ¿Lágrimas? ¿Lágrimas de Keitaro Hino?.

-Perdón… -dice él débilmente abrazando con mucha fuerza a la joven. Ella no es capaz todavía de asimilar lo absurdo de esa situación que jamás imaginó posible. -necesito que me perdones por haber sido el peor de los Padres Rei, si no me perdonas no podré estar tranquilo con mi conciencia lo que me queda de vida. -suplica el gobernador alejándose un poco de su hija que lo contempla anonadada y ausente. -Entiendo si no quieres perdonarme… si yo fuera tú quizá no me perdonaría a mi mismo… pero necesitaba decirlo y respeto tu decisión. -acaba Keitaro y coloca de nuevo el medallón del fénix en la cabeza de su hija acariciando su mejilla.

Rei únicamente lo mira, aún demasiado impresionada sin decir una sola palabra. Keitaro acaricia su mejilla.

-Aunque no quieras creerlo, me alegra que estés bien Rei. Sé que no quieres tener ningún tipo de relación conmigo pero de igual forma me gustaría no dejar de verte. Eres mi hija, aunque ahora uses otro apellido. -acaba el político caminando lejos de ella.

Rei entonces entiende que no puede pedirle más a alguien como Keitaro Hino, y a pesar de su rencor y resentimiento con su Padre siente que las palabras del político son sinceras, y tiene el impulso de abrazarlo y decirle que lo perdona.

-¡Padre!. -lo detiene ella, el alto hombre rubio se petrifica en su lugar y mira a su hija por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin resentimientos ni malos entendidos entre ellos…

Afuera de las oficinas del gobernador de Tokio, una impaciente Kakyuu se pone de pronto de pié asombrando a su madre que mira una revista y a su prometido quien permanece con la vista perdida mirando hacia la ventana.

-¡Me he cansado de esperar! En media hora llegará Shirakawa sama y sea quien sea que esté en la oficina de papá deberá salir ahora!. -exaltada la caprichosa chica pelirroja y camina hacia la puerta de madera.

-¡Kakyuu!. -grita Kaolinet incapaz de detenerla.

-¡Señorita Hino, aguarde!. -salta de su silla aterrada Natsuki, al ver que interrumpirá a su jefe y sabiendo las consecuencias de eso, pero nadie puede reaccionar más de prisa y la chica pelirroja abre de golpe la puerta quedándose petrificada con la escena que contempla… los ojos rojizos de Kakyuu se quedan clavados en su Padre y en la mujer que este abraza con fuerza. Nataku se ha levantado junto con la secretaria, y con Kaolinet quien también está totalmente asombrada ante el hecho de ver a su marido abrazando de esa forma a una mujer.

-¿Padre?. -cuestiona con voz intrigada Kakyuu Hino, la voz de la chica, el sonido de la puerta y los pasos hacen que Rei y Keitaro se separen de su abrazo.

-¡Keitaro! ¿Quién es esa mujer?. -interroga Kaolinet Hino. En ese instante la mujer gira la vista para mirar de frente a su familia. Kaolinet siente que todo le da vueltas cuando los ojos amatista de ella se clavan en los suyos y debe sujetarse de la pared. -Rei Hino… -murmura la mujer.

Nataku, luego de reponerse al primer momento de asombro, alcanza a cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Un incómodo silencio se forma en la oficina donde toda la familia Hino se ha reunido de esa forma tan singular e inesperada.

-Esto es… imposible… ¡Tú debías estar muerta!. -espeta la señora Hino ante el hecho innegable de la presencia de Rei en ese lugar.

-Sin duda Kaolinet, debía estarlo, pero creo que encontré la forma de regresar de entre los muertos para arreglar cuentas pendientes. -burlona la chica camina hacia la mujer mayor que se hace a un lado aterrada. Rei sonríe. –no habría querido que se enteraran ahora de mi regreso, pero fue inevitable, al parecer la tan proclamada elegancia y educación que exiges no la practicas ni tu ni tu hija pues nadie llamó a la puerta. -lanza ella la indirecta. Kakyuu la mira fulminándola con la mirada, pero ella sonríe.

-Entonces es cierto… estás… viva. -sin ocultar en su tono de voz su desprecio, Kaolinet.

-No debías sorprenderte tanto, según recuerdo te pasabas la vida predicando entre tus amistades que mi madre era una bruja japonesa y que tenía poderes extraños, los cuales me había heredado. De modo que quizá tuviste razón todo el tiempo…

-Rei… -la trata de calmar Keitaro. -por favor sin ironías… -suplica el gobernador al ver el rostro aterrado de su mujer ante la cercanía de la chica y el rostro sonriente de Rei al notar su miedo.

-¡Aléjate de mí!. -aún asustada la Señora Hino. Rei ríe.

-No deseo otra cosa en toda mi vida que alejarme de ti, Kaolinet. No es necesario que me lo vuelvas a pedir, solo una cosa más, si no quieres comprobar que de verdad tengo esos poderes de los que acusabas a mi Madre, la que debe mantenerse lejos de mí eres tú. Tengo… demasiados enemigos. -dice ella y gira sus ojos hacia Nataku quien confuso por esa escena la contempla callado. -como para desear tener uno más.

-Hija, nadie aquí es tu enemigo. -la tranquiliza Keitaro. Ella sonríe y se aleja de Kaolinet.

-Creo que me voy Padre, habría querido que este momento fuera únicamente nuestro, pero al parecer tu honorables familia tiene el don de la inoportunidad. Nos veremos en otro momento donde podamos aclarar todo lo que nos concierne. Estaremos en contacto y Gracias. -añade la chica y llegando al lado de Keitaro le da un beso en la mejilla. Kaolinet Hino se queda petrificada al ver esa demostración de afecto que Rei jamás tuvo con su Padre, y frunce el ceño, molesta, haciéndose en su mente demasiadas ideas sobre las consecuencias que para ella y su hija tendría esa al parecer renovada relación entre su esposo y su hijastra.

Kakyuu por su parte, después de la primer impresión de espanto y mientras duró aquella charla de Rei y su Madre, había observado detenidamente su resucitada hermanastra. Descaradamente la había medido de arriba abajo deteniéndose en todos los detalles que estaba acostumbrada a evaluar en el escaneo que hacia siempre a todas las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino de más de 16 años y menos de 40. Traje impecable, seguramente de algún diseñador europeo, buena tela, medias negras y zapatos elegantes que ella sabía costaban mucho dinero, al igual que el bolso y el reloj de su muñeca. El corte de cabello era diferente y la hacía lucir mucho más su rostro pálido y perfecto, un maquillaje discreto pero de buen gusto y las gafas oscuras también de marca… ¿Esa era en verdad su aborrecida hermana?... en verdad, Kakyuu Hino no había convivido con Rei mas que cuando eran pequeñas y después una vez hace años, cuando ambas estaban en secundaria, que su Padre literalmente la obligó a ir a un desayuno por su cumpleaños y en ese momento a Kakyuu le pareció tal como decía Kaolinet: "Salvaje y ordinaria como su Madre"… ¿Por qué entonces aparecía de pronto viva, bien vestida… y en Tokio?.

Los ojos rojizos de Kakyuu siguen la elegante figura de Rei cuando atraviesa la oficina de su Padre y se acerca a la puerta ignorándola a ella totalmente. Entonces la joven vuelve instintivamente sus ojos a Nataku, quien sigue parado frente a la enorme puerta de madera y siente que su corazón se encoge de miedo. ¡Rei era la esposa de Nataku! La mujer por la cual su prometido había hecho tantas locuras y el horrible fantasma que lo alejaba de su lado y ahora estaba… ¡Viva! Una angustia terrible hace presa de Kakyuu mientras no pierde de vista al joven peliplateado que sigue con la mirada abajo y como petrificado en ese lugar.

-Apártate de la puerta Yamada. -son las duras palabras de Rei. Entonces el chico levanta la vista y Kakyuu mira las pupilas doradas clavarse directo en los ojos de su hermanastra y sujetarla por el brazo.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. -dice Nataku con voz ronca. Kakyuu comienza a respirar agitadamente al notar en la voz de su prometido la desesperación y la ansiedad. Sin embargo Rei se deshace del contacto.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo que no te haya dicho ya, así que ¡Apártate!. -le grita ella con furia y sin que él lo espere, lo empuja a un lado y sale de la oficina.

Kakyuu respira un poco mejor, sea como fuere y por razones que a ella no le importan parecía que al menos ella estaba decidida a apartar a Nataku de su lado, pero… ¿Y él? La pelirroja observa angustiada como su prometido sale corriendo detrás de su hermanastra.

-¡Rei! ¡Rei espera tenemos que hablar!. -desaparece gritando Nataku, y entonces todo el orgullo de la señorita Hino se alza en protesta. Haciendo caso omiso de sus miedos y sus inseguridades, sólo sabe que ella no cederá a Nataku por ningún motivo a cualquier mujer viva o muerta e instintivamente sale detrás de él.

-¡Nataku! ¡Espera!. -corre Kakyuu fuera de la oficina. Dentro se han quedado solos Kaolinet y Keitaro. La mujer pelirroja se acerca a su marido que sigue callado y tocando su mejilla en el lugar en que su hija lo besó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿No dirás nada? ¿No me explicarás nada?. -le espeta su esposa.

-¿Qué se supone que te debo explicar?. -le regresa la pregunta él mientras vuelve a su silla.

-¡Qué me tienes que explicar! Keitaro, no quieras hacerme pasar por tonta. Acabamos de estar delante de tu hija, a quien todos creíamos muerta… ¡Y no tienes nada que explicarme!

-¿Y qué deseas saber exactamente?. -sigue fastidiado Keitaro mientras revisa un documento.

-Quiero saber con qué intensiones regresó tu hija, si es que ahora con esa nueva actitud de autosuficiencia y pretensión desea quizá reclamar su parte de la fortuna Hino. -deja salir al fin su verdadero miedo aquella mujer. Keitaro al escucharla decir aquello deja el documento y se levanta mirando a su mujer con sus penetrantes ojos azules llenos de indignación.

-¿Así que eso es todo lo que te interesa?. -le espeta furioso. Ella entiende entonces que ha cometido un terrible error pero que es tarde para corregirlo y sólo se hace atrás acorralada por su marido. -no puedo creerlo Kaolinet, siempre supe que eras interesada y mezquina, pero jamás creí que llegaras a estos extremos.

-¡No puedes culparme por defender el futuro de mi hija!. -le grita ella como único medio de defensa. -de NUESTRA hija. -recalca ella el posesivo. -sólo te lo digo para evitar que Rei utilice esa debilidad que la culpa te hace experimentar por ella en su favor. -Keitaro entonces sonríe.

-Si eso es todo lo que te preocupa querida, puedes dormir tranquila. Rei no reclamará jamás la herencia de los Hino.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?.-insiste la interesada mujer.

-Primero, porque conozco a mi hija y sé que núnca le ha interesado el dinero ni el apellido que lleva para bien o para mal. Y segundo, porque ahora Kaolinet, para Rei la fortuna Hino carece de importancia, ella tiene ahora una fortuna quizá diez veces mayor y un nombre y apellido de mucho más peso social que el nuestro. -los ojos de Kaolinet se abren mucho ante la declaración.

-¿A qué te refieres Keitaro?. -intrigada la señora Hino.

-Haz escuchado hablar de… ¿Artemis Hasegawa?… -cuestiona el gobernador a su esposa disfrutando enormemente del desencajado rostro de esta al escuchar ese nombre. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolió saber que Rei legalmente no era más su hija, bien valía la pena todo eso por haber logrado darle una lección a su interesada mujer.

Por el pasillo de las oficinas gubernamentales avanza caminando muy de prisa la mujer de cabello negro pasando entre la gente que llena a esas horas aquel lugar. Tras ella, un desesperado Nataku corre tratando de alcanzarla chocando con personas y disculpándose maquinalmente mientras intenta no perderla de vista y tras él la desesperada joven pelirroja que también corre a toda prisa en pos de su prometido.

Rei llega al fin a los elevadores y presiona el botón para que la puerta se abra, hay más personas a su lado, y cuando al fin el ascensor se abre entra en este con todas esas personas y espera ansiosa a que se cierre la puerta. Nataku intenta llegar también.

-¡Fénix! ¡No te vayas!. -la llama ansioso, ella siente que su corazón late aceleradamente al ver al joven corriendo hacia ella y desvía la mirada, la puerta se cierra lentamente.

-Gran Kami… que se cierre ya… -casi suplica ella en medio de las personas que bajan como si supiera que de otra forma quizá las fuerzas de rechazarlo la abandonarían. Finalmente sus ruegos son escuchados y la puerta se cierra justo cuando él va llegando. Nataku se estrella en la puerta metálica y desesperado golpea esta con sus puños.

-¡¡FÉNIX!! ¡¡FÉNIX!!. -grita furioso y presiona con insistencia el botón del segundo ascensor, hasta que una mano se posa en su hombro.

-¿Nataku?. -cuestiona la voz femenina que lo hace mirar atrás, solo para toparse con el rostro lloroso de Kakyuu Hino que lo regresa de golpe a la realidad. -¿Por qué la sigues?. -cuestiona la chica pelirroja al joven.

-Kakyuu… yo… lo lamento en verdad… pero… el regreso de Rei cambia muchas cosas entre nosotros, desde ayer yo no sé en donde tengo la cabeza y…

-¿La habías visto ya? ¿Antes de hoy?. -cuestiona la señorita Hino dolida. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?. -él baja la vista.

-En verdad no quería dañarte Kakyuu, ni tampoco ocultártelo pero todo esto es tan increíble, tan imposible, que por momentos me costaba creer que mi Fénix había regresado. Yo… creo que necesito algo de tiempo para ordenar mis ideas y saber qué es lo que debo hacer con mi vida. -solicita él, ella entonces lo mira llorosa.

-Nataku… no lo hagas por favor… no… -balbucea. Él la sujeta de ambas manos.

-Es lo mejor y lo más honesto que puedo hacer Kakyuu. Tú eres una mujer maravillosa y cuando acepté iniciar esto contigo pensaba que jamás recuperaría a mi Fénix, pero estando viva, ella es mi esposa Kakyuu. -trata él de explicarse sin lastimarla. -creo que lo mejor es que…

-¡¡¡NO!!!. -grita ella y se abraza desesperada del pecho de Nataku que sorprendido no corresponde al abrazo sino que únicamente se queda con los brazos abiertos mientras ella llora en su pecho. -¡No lo digas Nataku, por favor! ¡Si me dejas, si te alejas de mí me moriría!. -entre sollozos la chica. El corazón del joven se conmueve mucho ante estas palabras y estas lágrimas, es entonces que recuerda las súplicas de Serena de no involucrarse tan rápido en una relación. Le duele lastimarla, pero en él está muy claro cuál era el rumbo de su corazón.

Lentamente y con delicadeza la aparta de su pecho y la mira a los ojos, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo limpia las lágrimas de la joven.

-En verdad siento mucho lastimarte Kakyuu, pero no puede ser de otra forma. Lo nuestro no puede seguir… perdóname… -acaba él y dando media vuelta se aleja hacia el otro elevador que ahora se abre.

-Nataku… -balbucea incrédula Kakyuu Hino al verlo alejarse y entrar confundido entre la gente. Lentamente sus rodillas se doblan y cae en el suelo llorando. Cuando la puerta se cierra un grito aún más lastimero y frustrado que el de Nataku, quiebra el murmullo de voces de la oficina provocando un silencio terrible y que todas las miradas se dirijan a la destrozada joven pelirroja que estaba en el suelo. -¡¡¡NATAKU!!!

Rei atraviesa ya la calle para acercarse al "Guinevere" que la aguarda en el lugar que lo ha dejado y desactiva la alarma con su llavero, luego abre la portezuela y entra en este encendiendo el motor. Cuando sus ojos amatista se clavan en el espejo retrovisor, siente que toda su sangre hierve al notar que Nataku atraviesa la calle corriendo hacia ella y de nuevo el miedo y la inseguridad a sus propios sentimientos la hacen hundir el acelerador del auto. El atribulado y desesperado joven corre tras el Bugatti blanco pero no lo puede alcanzar, aunque sigue, sigue y sigue corriendo por la calle, hasta que sus fuerzas lo traicionan y se debe detener de un poste, retirándose el saco con la frente llena de sudor.

-No… no me importa… que huyas Fénix… porque no me daré por vencido… -habla entrecortado el joven Yamada.

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Las dos mujeres rubias se miran frente a frente unos momentos. Con sorpresa Serena, con evidente desafío Haruka evaluándose mutuamente con la mirada.

-Shinohara, haz el favor de dejarme sola con la señorita. Te llamaré cuando se haya ido. -es Serena la primera en hablar. El chofer mira a la recién llegada con evidente desconfianza.

-¿Está segura Señora?.

-Lo estoy, Shinohara. -son las palabras finales de Serena. El hombre se coloca la gorra del uniforme y se aleja hacia el jardín pero permanece mirando a ambas mujeres a lo lejos.

-Así que disfrutando de las prerrogativas de ser la "Señora Chiba" distinción, dignidad… poder… -burlona la más alta. -y por otro lado dando falsas esperanzas a un hombre que no es tu marido. Dígame "Señora Chiba"… ¿Qué diría su esposo si sabe en dónde estuvo ayer a las seis de la tarde?. -lanza Haruka con toda intensión. Serena siente que las piernas le flaquean al escuchar aquello y debe hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para reponerse.

-¿Por qué sabes dónde estuve ayer? ¿Fuiste capaz de seguirme?. -inquiere Serena.

-¿A ti?... ¡Claro que no! Haruka Tenoh tiene demasiadas cosas mucho más importantes que tú en que ocupar su tiempo. -burlona la de cabello corto. -a quien estaba siguiendo es a Owen.

-¿Tú a Owen?... ¿¡Estás enferma!?. -le espeta Serena al darse cuenta de los extremos a los que aquella mujer llegaba por Owen y muy dentro de sí, algo celosa.

-¿Enferma yo cuando quien engaña a su marido eres tú? No me hagas reír "Señora Chiba". -con ironía en la voz Haruka en las últimas palabras. -conmigo no tienes por qué hacerte la digna porque sé lo que eres y lo que buscas con mi Owen.

-¡Tu Owen, Tenoh! Que yo sepa las personas no son posesión de nadie. -ofendida y herida Serena.

-A no ser que estén casadas. -regresa Haruka el ataque.

-¿Qué buscas aquí Haruka?. -desesperada Serena.

-Dos cosas. Primero dejarte claro que te alejes de Owen de una buena vez si es que no quieres ver dañada tu reputación o la suya de forma irreparable. -lanza Haruka.

-A ti mi reputación no te interesa para nada, sé que no es por eso que estás aquí. Lo que quieres es amedrentarme, asustarme, pero no te daré ese gusto. -firme Serena sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

-Vaya, al parecer estos años han acabado por darte un poco de valor. Sólo vine para advertirte que dejes en paz a Owen. -añade Haruka. -o si no… tendré que decirle a tu marido sobre él y tú.

-¿Me estás amenazando?... -irónica Serena. -Te tengo noticias Haruka, a las amenazas de ese tipo no les temo porque estoy acostumbrada a amenazas de verdad. Y te diré algo más. No me importa que Darien se entere. -añade ella. Haruka la mira desconcertada. -todo lo contrario, quizá si tú le hablas sobre Owen me des un pretexto para poner fin a la mentira de mi vida, un pretexto que yo misma jamás usaría por cobarde. -la joven Tenoh mira a Serena incrédula de esas palabras y camina hacia atrás. Serena sonríe. -lo sabía, tú no puedes amenazarme con eso, quizá sepas sobre mi encuentro con Owen pero nunca se lo dirás a Darien porque a ti no te conviene que él y yo estemos peleados. ¡Sorpresa Haruka! No tienes nada con qué amenazarme. ¡Te lapidarías sola porque me dejarías el camino libro para volver con Owen! Así que si no te importa, tengo demasiado trabajo y muy poco tiempo de escuchar desvaríos de una mujer despechada. -la aparta Serena de su camino.

Haruka siente una ira terrible llenarle el alma ante la nueva calma y el nuevo valor de aquella mujer que detestaba. Ella había pensado ir a asustarla, a desarmarla, a demostrarle su superioridad, ¿Y ahora? ¡Ella era Haruka Tenoh! ¡No podía perder jamás!

-¡Espera!. -la detiene Haruka antes de que se acerque al auto. Serena se detiene pero no la mira. -¿En verdad te sientes muy segura del supuesto amor e interés de Owen por ti?.

-Haruka, digas lo que digas no me desestabilizarás. -responde de espaldas a ella Serena.

-Realmente Serena, eres muy ilusa si crees que un hombre como Owen te ama de verdad. Siempre hace lo mismo con sus pasatiempos de temporada, por algo es tan buen actor, y yo lo conozco desde hace muchos más años que tú, lo conozco desde niña, así que me sé de memoria sus tácticas. Le gusta una mujer y es capaz de volverse el hombre perfecto para ella, de actuar como si lo fuera hasta hacerle creer que la ama y después de sacar de ella lo que desea, desaparece. Lo ha hecho con tantas que perdí la cuenta. -dice con sarcasmo Haruka.

-¿Quizá lo hizo contigo?. -acaba Serena mirándola con desafío.

-No. Conmigo fue diferente. A la única mujer que Owen ama de verdad es a mí porque soy la única que lo conoce tal como es, así que digamos que a mí siempre vuelve cuando alguna de sus conquistas falla. Admito que su apasionamiento fugaz por ti duró un poco más que los que ha tenido con otras, te hiciste la difícil y a él le gustan los retos, pero el tiempo que los dos vivimos juntos en París me di cuenta de que Owen regresa con facilidad al pasado. -comenta ella. Serena siente el aguijón de los celos en su corazón a su pesar… ¿Juntos en París? ¿Cuándo habían estado juntos en París?

-Creo, Haruka, que puedes ahorrarte tus maledicencias. No caeré en tu juego. -Serena se pasa el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-No me importa si caes o no, tenía que decirte esto, pero creo que tú misma te terminarás de convencer de que Owen Thalassa no es hombre de una sola mujer ni de un solo amor, al fin todas terminamos por entenderlo y apreciar los momentos que pasamos con él. Yo misma me convencí de eso cuando a pesar de estar viviendo juntos en París y ser mi amante, se enredó con su coestrella de reparto en la película que hacía. Supongo debiste saber los rumores. -lanza la más alta. Serena entonces baja la vista confundida provocando que Haruka sonría. -así es Serena querida, también yo te hablo por experiencia propia, solo quw como yo tengo más dignidad que tú, no me dio la gana de ser tratada como objeto y luego de decirle sus verdades al señor Thalassa y darle un par de bofetadas a esa americana pelirroja, lo dejé. -acaba Haruka.

-¡No tengo porqué creer tus palabras llenas de veneno Haruka!. -como toda defensa dice Serena. -conozco a Owen y sé que él no es el hombre sin sentimientos que estás tratando de hacerme creer.

-Ya veo, ¿Mucha confianza en tu amorcito clandestino, rubita tonta?.-cuestiona burlona Haruka y se acerca a Serena. -¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón, no desperdiciaré mi tiempo tratando de hacerte ver la verdad porque el mismo tiempo me dará la razón. En unos cuantos días más, Kathy Thompson estará en Tokio para la promoción de la película y entonces Owen Thalassa no tendrá ojos más que para la carne fresca y olvidará a los entremeses ya conocidos de los cuales tanto tú como yo formamos parte. Así que es mejor que valores lo que tienes con tu marido y no te arriesgues a perderlo por un actor Casanova y Calavera que anda con todas, porque en cuanto "Kathy" ponga un pié en Japón, Owen Thalassa se olvidará seguramente de su reciente manía de alborotar a mujeres casadas. -termina la chica rubia ahora dando media vuelta ella y alejándose hacia la salida mientras sonríe complacida. Aquel silencio abatido de Serena le indicaba que había logrado sus propósitos.

La chica rubia no puede evitar que unas lágrimas se formen en sus ojos azules cuando pierde de vista la alta silueta de Haruka Tenoh y siente mucha ira contenida cuando esas lágrimas escapan y surcan sus mejillas. Furiosa las limpia con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Y a mí que me interesa la vida de ellos?. -son sus últimas palabras. -¡SHINOHARA! ¡A LA EMPRESA RÁPIDO!. -grita ella entrando en el automóvil negro y dando un fuete portazo. El chofer se encamina hacia el auto.

-¿Quién será esa mujer extraña y qué cosa le habrá dicho a la Señora para alterarla así?. -se cuestiona este. Pero su educación no le permite preguntar y conduce el automóvil mirando de vez en cuando por el retrovisor como la joven abatida sigue llorando en silencio.

**Residencia Aino.**

Carlos Meiou se haya esa mañana sentado en la sala de la mansión Aino, con Minako tomada de su mano y hablando delante de los Padres de esta. El Embajador Aino lo mira seriamente. Es un hombre alto y rubio, tan elegante y altivo como su hijo aunque mucho mayor; y su esposa, una dama distinguida y bellísima muy parecida a Mina está sentada al lado de su hija enjugando las lágrimas que las palabras del chico le provocan. Setsuna también se encuentra allí mirando preocupada la reacción de sus suegros.

-Y eso es todo Aino san, amo a Minako mas que a nada en mi vida y quiero hacer las cosas bien, así que estoy aquí, dando la cara por todo lo que hice y pidiéndoles formalmente la mano de su hija en matrimonio. -confiesa Carlos y besa la mano de Mina quien sonríe. -ahora tengo como cuidar de ella y darle todo lo que merece.

-El dinero no es problema joven Meiou. -habla al fin el Padre de Minako. -nosotros jamás deseamos para nuestros hijos más que la felicidad. No le negaré que cuando Setsuna nos habló de su visita me molesté mucho, aunque siempre supe la historia de Usted y mi hija por boca de quien la vivió no puede negar que sus actos anteriores no dejaban de Usted una muy buena imagen.

-Lo sé Aino san, y me disculpo por ello. -se inclina Carlos. -justamente por eso es que no regresé antes, quería que cuando volviera por mi musa tuviera tras de mí todo el respaldo que antes no tenía.

-Papá, Carlos es el mejor piloto de la temporada en GP2, y el más joven en tener marcas perfectas, todas las carreras no ha bajado de la Pole, sabes que en un mundo tan competido eso sería imposible si no tuviera talento.

-Segundo Lugar en Estambul, tercer lugar en Monza, y de nuevo segundo en Portimao, pero parece que no nos ha regalado aún el primero. -añade el Señor Aino. Mina y Carlos se miran asombrados.

-Papá… ¿Haz investigado a Carlos?. -cuestiona la chica rubia. El Embajador sonríe.

-No me puede culpar por seguir los pasos del hombre que ama mi hija. -se excusa este. -solo he de decir joven Meiou, que espero que cumpla su palabra con hechos y que valore la confianza que le estamos otorgando al darle a nuestra pequeña "Bishoujo", haciéndola feliz y sobretodo jurándonos que ni Usted ni ella volverán a separarse. -habla al fin este.

-¿Eso quiere decir, Aino san, que Usted… acepta?. -aún incrédulo Carlos. La Señora al lado de Mina se levanta y acercándose al chico le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido a la familia Aino, hijo. -termina. Setsuna conmovida derrama unas lágrimas y el grito de felicidad de Carlos y Mina inunda toda la sala. Los dos chicos se abrazan y él besa a su novia a la cual levanta en brazos. Cuando al fin la baja tomados de la mano se acercan a sus Padres. Carlos estrecha la mano del Embajador.

-Aino san… señora… yo les juro por mi vida y mi honor de caballero que voy a cuidar a su hija y velar por su felicidad, y cuando un Meiou promete defender a la mujer que ama, es de verdad. -termina él diciendo con orgullo esas palabras que tantas veces escuchó decir a su tío.

-Una cosa solamente Carlos. El que nosotros te hayamos aceptado es una cosa, pero tú te las arreglarás como puedas con Ciel. -advierte el señor Aino.

-Ya sabía yo que debía haber quien desafinara en la orquesta. -se queja suavemente Carlos provocando la risa de la señora Aino.

-Tienes que comprender muchacho, Ciel se siente en gran parte responsable de Mina, todo el tiempo que nosotros viajamos por mi trabajo cuidaba de ella, casi desde que era una bebé, sus lazos fraternales son muy fuertes y para él lo que tú hiciste es una ofensa persona y una traición a su confianza. Todos hemos hablado con él sobre eso, tu hermana ha hecho una labor constante rogando por ti todos los días… -Carlos mira a Setsuna y le sonríe. -pero no hemos logrado nada.

-No se preocupe Aino san, recuperaré la confianza de mi cuñado, así tenga que soportar que me tumbe los dientes, al fin ya tengo dinero para mandármelos reconstruir. -termina con su natural llaneza el joven. -todo por mi musa. -acaba ella, pero Mina emocionada no le da tiempo de más y lo besa en los labios.

-Esas son las palabras que quería escuchar de ti amor… no sabes cuánto tiempo lo desee. -habla al fin ella.

-¿Y eso a que viene?. -intrigado Carlos. Ella lo toma de la mano.

-Ven conmigo. Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas. -dice al fin y jala al chico hacia el jardín. El matrimonio Aino se queda mirando la escena conmovidos, mientras Setsuna se acerca a ellos.

-Okka san, Otou san… Gracias por tratarlo así. Les juro que Carlos ha cambiado mucho y les respondo yo misma de la veracidad de sus palabras. Hará feliz a Mina.

-Lo sabemos hija, los Meiou han sido una bendición para esta familia. Tú con Ciel y con nosotros, que te amamos como a otra hija más, y ese encantador jovencito con Mina. -añade la señora Aino tomando la mano de su nuera. -ahora esperamos que el pequeño torbellino sea el regalo perfecto para ese muchacho, porque se lo merece.

Carlos ha salido con Mina al jardín en donde una mujer vestida correctamente de uniforme, estaba cuidando de un pequeño bebé de rizos rubios que estaba gateando sobre una manta rodeado de carritos de juguete. Las risas del pequeño llenaban todo el jardín de la mansión y el joven piloto lo contemplaba admirado y confuso.

-¿Y ese bebé?. -cuestiona él. -¿Es que acaso soy tío y nadie me avisó?. -cuestiona pensando que quizá Setsuna…

-¡Ay cariño! a veces me asombra como puedes ser de ingenuo. -le explica Mina. -¿Nunca te preguntaste qué era eso tan importante de lo que quería hablarte antes de que te fueras? ¿Nunca pensaste por qué mis cambios de humor, mis ganas de llorar, mis mareos?. -los ojos de Carlos se abren como platos y siente un gran mareo.

-Espera… espera… -dice abatido deteniéndose del dintel de la puerta. -¡Mina, no me asustes así…! -pero en ese momento la niñera llama al pequeño.

-¡Ken! ¡No te lleves a la boca el auto!. -aquel nombre se clava en la cabeza de Meiou.

-¿Ken?. -cuestiona él.

-Ken Meiou segundo. Recordé que habías dicho una vez que a tu primer hijo le pondrías el nombre de tu tío. -responde ella sonriendo. -Carlos, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero la forma como se dieron las cosas me lo impidió y después… llegué a pensar que si sabías del bebé regresarías a mi forzado, comprometido, inseguro de lo que sentías por mí y no quería eso… -pero Mina no puede terminar de hablar porque Carlos se acerca al niño y se hinca en el pasto junto a la manta. El bebé lo mira con sus grandes ojos azules como los de su madre y Carlos sienten una nueva emoción llenarlo por completo y sonríe mientras lo toma en brazos. El niño pone sus dos manitas en la mejilla de Carlos y balbucea riendo.

-Hola pequeño Lancelot… -dice conmovido Carlos a punto de las lágrimas. -soy tu papá…

**Oficinas de "Galactic Enterprises".**

Serena llega esa mañana a la empresa y caminando por los pasillos se acerca a las oficinas de presidencia. A pesar de lo abstraída que iba y de sus múltiples preocupaciones puede notar el creciente alboroto entre los trabajadores. Muchos de ellos fuera de sus áreas de trabajo y un creciente murmullo de voces así como varias personas amotinadas en las oficinas de recepción de personal, lo cual es extraño en un lugar tan ordenado como "Galactic Enterprises". Al caminar por los cubículos de los ejecutivos, nota como varios de estos murmuran algo y la miran o señalan. Al fin llega al escritorio de la secretaria la cual pálida y desencajada tomaba una pastilla bebiendo un vaso con agua.

-Buenos días Mariko… ¿Se encuentra el señor Takeshi?. -pregunta ella por TK.

-¡Señora Serena!. -le responde la chica. -yo… es decir… es señor Takeshi dijo que llegaría tarde, iría a hacer unos depósitos al banco… creo que…dejó algo para Usted… pero no sé donde están los papeles. -abatida la chica. Serena se extraña de esa actitud en alguien tan eficiente como su secretaria.

-¿Te sientes bien, Mariko?. -cuestiona la rubia.

-Realmente no señora Serena. En verdad nadie aquí se siente tranquilo luego de lo que vimos. Sé que le parecerá extraña la pregunta pero… ¿Cree Usted que los muertos regresan?. -cuestiona la joven asalariada.

-Mariko, luego de ayer puedo creer cualquier cosa. -comenta Serena.-¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?.

-Lo que sucede es que en su oficina la aguarda una mujer que dice ser la nueva accionista, la señorita Reiko Hasegawa, pero a pesar de que ella diga ese nombre y parezca que es alguien más, ¡Es igual a la señorita Rei!… es decir, si yo no supiera que ella murió juraría que son la misma persona. -aún asustada la secretaria. Serena la mira igualmente aterrada.

-¿Reiko Hasegawa está aquí?. -con temblor en la voz Serena.

-Llegó hace media hora y luego pidió que alguien del personal de limpieza la llevara al sótano. En verdad no sé que pueda interesarle a la nueva accionista el sótano de la empresa en lugar de los informes por departamento, que como Usted ordenó, estaban listos para que los revisara. -añade extrañada la joven. Serena entonces siente un terrible miedo recorrerla desde los pies a la cabeza. -sé que Usted misma se impactará de verla Señora Serena, es como estar viendo viva a la señorita Rei. Su rostro, su voz… sus ojos… -al fin la chica rubia parece sacudirse del temor que la acomete, Este no desaparece, pero, sin embargo sabe que no puede seguirle huyendo a su encuentro con Rei, así que suspira hondo.

-Mariko, que nadie me moleste por ningún motivo. -decidida al fin Serena respirando hondo y caminando hacia su oficina abre la puerta y observa dentro a la mujer de cabello negro que sentada en su escritorio y en su silla observa algo en su computadora personal. Serena se queda contemplando un momento a la chica sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra, sintiendo que en el fondo de su corazón algo duele mucho al verla allí. La mitad de su ser quiere abrazarla, decirle que al extrañó mucho y que le alegra saberla viva… ¡es su hermana!... pero otra parte de ella, quizá la más fuerte, le dice que no tiene derecho a ello y que no lo tendrá nunca más porque… la ha traicionado.

-Creo que sigues cometiendo en todo, los mismos errores, Serena, malas elecciones amorosas, cobardía, inseguridad y para colmo, la misma contraseña predecible que critiqué de ti toda mi vida. -con voz mordaz Rei, sigue enfrascada en lo que mira en la computadora sin ver a la joven. Las palabras de ella, pero más el tono en que las ha dicho abren una herida en el alma de Serena. Al fin la mujer de ojos amatista levanta su mirada y la clava en la chica rubia que recargada en la puerta se frota nerviosamente las manos. -¿Piensas quedarte todo el tiempo allí parada?. -cuestiona Rei a su ex amiga.

-Rei… yo… no sabía que vendrías aquí y… -entrecortada ella.

-¿Y por qué de extraña? Esta empresa en mía doblemente, tanto por herencia de mi Madre como ahora por efectos legales. Aunque parece ser que el arraigo al legado de nuestras madres no es tan fuerte en mí como en Darien y en ti. -al fin la chica se levanta de la silla y camina hacia Serena mientras continúa hablando. -Estuve en el sótano viendo en lo que lo han convertido. Una bodega de objetos inservibles. -con dolor ella. -Primero dejan que la Liga se vuelva una mediocre actividad recreativa y después le regalan en bandeja de plata a la maldita de Yamada la empresa que a nuestras Madres y sobre todo a la tía Serenity le costó esfuerzo y sangre…¿¡Por qué!?. -lanza el terrible grito ella mirando con sus ojos lacerantes a Serena, quien solo baja la vista. Rei se detiene delante de ella, no puede creer aquel mutismo y aquella actitud de la chica rubia lo cual la lastima demasiado.

-Creo que tampoco has superado tu actitud de víctima ni esa costumbre de guardarte tus pensamientos para ti misma. -burlona la chica. -realmente no tienes tú la culpa, la culpa la tengo yo por creer que Darien y tú sacarían el orgullo que nuestras Madres nos legaron, por pensar que a mi regreso Ustedes habrían seguido cuidando de esto. No debería estar decepcionada. De Darien hasta cierto punto lo comprendo, jamás se había sentido parte de esto, pero… De ti… creo que verte así, que ni siquiera eres capaz de contestar o mirarme a la cara me duele más que nada. ¿Sabes algo? Odiar a Yamada es muy fácil, sé que es una miserable arpía sin escrúpulos, una delincuente, y que en su lista de crímenes yo era solo uno más, pero cuando la traición viene de quien creía que es era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana… ¡Entonces odiar sí cuesta!.-espeta furiosa Rei.

-¿A qué has venido, Rei?.-habla al fin la rubia mirando a la mujer de traje gris, suplicante, como pidiéndole que se aleje lo más pronto posible. Rei suspira hondo.

-Por algunas respuestas tuyas sin las cuales mi alma no puede estar tranquila. Necesito saber. -habla decidida ella. -primero… ¿Sabías que Chikane Yamada asesinó a nuestras madres?. -lanza ella la pregunta, mirándola fijamente. Habría esperado que ella se sorprendiera, que extrañada le replicara un lastimero ¡No es posible!... pero se limitó a bajar la vista. Rei sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho y movió negativamente la cabeza. -lo sabías… ¡Lo sabías!.-grita molesta. -¡Y aún sabiendo eso seguiste a su lado y la ayudaste en su maldita e injustificada venganza! ¡Serena! -furiosa la toma de los hombros y la sacude. -¡Mírame cuando te haga una pregunta, Serena Tsukino! ¡Mírame y respóndeme que al menos tengo derecho a eso luego de haber regresado!.

La sacudida de Rei aterra a Serena quien alza los ojos azules hasta las pupilas moradas llenas de resentimiento de su amiga y se asombra al ver reflejadas en ellas un brillo de odio que había visto en los ojos de… no se atreve a confesárselo y sólo llora. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos como torrente incontenible al darse cuenta que su hermana se había convertido en ese ser lleno de deseos de venganza y de odio y sobre todo al percatarse de que ella… ¡Ella! ayudó a convertirla en eso. Al ver las lágrimas de Serena, Rei no sabe si le conmueven o la desconciertan. Antes ella creyó siempre en Serena, en su bondad, en su ingenuidad y en sus lágrimas pero ahora… ¿Podía creer en ella? Al fin la suelta y se aleja un poco de su lado.

-No tienes derecho a llorar… ¿Sabes?. -habla al fin Rei. -quien debería estar llorando debía ser yo… no puedo creer que fui tan ingenua para creer que Yamada te había manipulado y que tú eras una víctima suya, un instrumento de su venganza contra mí. Bien, ya que no quieres hablar, entonces te diré yo misma como ocurrieron las cosas y de tu actitud dependerá la respuesta. Tú te enteraste de los planes de Yamada poco después de que llegaste a su casa, cuando ella te entrenó para ser "Black Lady".

-¡¡¡NO!!!.-le dan ganas a Serena de gritarle, pero únicamente se queda callada y presiona las manos una con otra y sigue callada.

-Interpreto eso como un sí. -dolida Rei. –Después de eso, a mi querida hermanita menor no le importó aliarse con la asesina de su Madre porque esta a cambio de su ayuda le ofreció la posibilidad de deshacerse de su hermana mayor, a la cual odiaba por causa de su amor silenciosos hacia Darien Chiba… ¡Que irónico! Me empezaste a odiar por culpa de Darien, ahora tienes a tu lado al hombre por el cual le vendiste tu alma al diablo y el karma, que siempre cobra las malas acciones siete veces, juega contigo y te hace la mujer más infeliz del mundo. Casada con uno y enamorada de otro. -con un leve tono burlón Rei, quien cruzada de brazos camina en círculos alrededor de una mortificada Serena que levanta la vista para verla aterrorizada y lastimada.

-Rei… tu… como es que…

-¿Cómo es que lo sé?. He tenido dos años para pensar y analizar los hechos Serena, y para hacer en mi mente muchas teorías y muchas historias posibles del porqué terminé atrapada en mi auto a punto de morir ese día. En algunas versiones tú eras la víctima y Yamada la bruja malvada que te utilizaba, pero me tuve que convencer de lo contrario. Chikane Yamada pudo vencerme porque sabía muchas cosas de mí y conocía mis debilidades. ¿Y por qué? Simple, ¡¡Porque tú la ayudaste a asesinarme!!

-¡Yo no quería que te matara, yo intenté detenerla, yo…!. -grita Serena y luego se contiene sintiendo un freno horrible en su lengua y recordando que no puede decir nada.

-¡Bravo!. -aplaude Rei. -al fin te dignas defenderte, pero creo querida que esa defensa tuya me confirma otra cosa aún más horrible. Tú sabías que Yamada me quería asesinar ese día. Tú sabías cuáles eran sus Planes… ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste, Serena!? ¿¡Por qué ayudarla!? ¡¿Hasta ese punto llegaba tu resentimiento y tu odio hacia mí!?. -le grita muy cerca de ella Rei. Serena sólo levanta el rostro y la mira a los ojos… Si pudiera decirle… si simplemente Rei entendiera en su silencio y sus lágrimas que ella es prisionera de Yamada, si únicamente venciera su miedo y su remordimiento y le gritara un desesperado ¡Ayúdame Rei! Como cuando siendo niñas la defendía en la escuela. Pero la rubia al darse cuenta de que está atrapada y de lo ridículo de su situación, esboza una sonrisa cargada de dolor y autocompasión.

-¿Y todavía te burlas?. -ofendida Rei a quien esa sonrisa le parece un desafío. Entonces llena de rabia le lanza una sonora y terrible bofetada. -¡Vamos! ¡Devuélvemela!. -Provoca a la chica de cabello rubio. -¡Me odias ¿no es así?! ¡Entonces regrésame el golpe!. -pero Serena sigue llorando y se sujeta la mejilla enrojecida caminando hacia atrás. -claro que no la vas a regresar, eres una cobarde. -son las únicas palabras de Rei quien pasando a un lado de una abatida Serena toma su bolso del escritorio y camina hacia la puerta. -¿Sabes que es lo más terrible de todo, Serena?. -le dice antes de salir. -que a pesar de enterarme de esta dolorosa verdad sobre ti… yo no puedo odiarte ni hacerte daño. Tú puede ser que hayas olvidado que somos hermanas, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Chikane Yamada y su hermano son mucho peor de lo que tú crees y sabes de ellos, Chikane es un monstruo que destruye a todos los que están a su lado, así que por tu bien, el de tu hija y el de Darien, aléjate de ellos antes de que te destruyan, o antes de que yo los haga pagar por sus culpas, porque a eso he regresado y me dolería mucho que en esa caída, los hermanos Yamada te llevaran con ellos. -de pronto al escuchar aquello Serena parece salir de su mutismo y levanta la voz.

-¡Rei espera! ¿Has dicho los hermanos Yamada?... ¿Tú crees que Nataku… tiene que ver con todo esto?. -adivina ella.

-No hace falta que lo crea, estoy segura de ello. Basta analizar sus actitudes y tener un poco de sentido común para saberlo. Yamada es astuta, por un lado, convence a mi hermana de traicionarme y por otro usa a su hermano para que me enamore y me engañe y así poder quitarme de en medio con más facilidad.

-¿¡Como puedes creer eso de Nataku!? ¡Es mentira! De Yamada y de mí puedes creer lo que te dé la gana, ambas de una forma o de otra somos culpables ¡Pero no de Nataku! ¡Él te ama! ¡Jamás dejó de amarte!. -le lanza indignada Serena.

-No me extraña que lo defiendas, ni esa al parecer "Sincera" amistad que te une a él ahora, ¡Ambos son iguales!.-termina la joven y abre la puerta.

-¡Rei! ¡Rei!. -la detiene Serena corriendo por el brazo hasta que ella la mira. -Por la memoria de mi Madre tienes que creerme, de mí piensa lo que quieras y di lo que quieras, pero del amor de Nataku no tienes derecho a dudar. -suplicante la rubia. Rei sonríe burlona y se deshace del contacto.

-No tienes derecho a jurar nada por la memoria de tía Serenity. No eres digna siquiera de haber sido su hija ni de llevar su sangre porque eres aliada de su asesina. -acaba ella y dándole un empujón se aleja cerrando la puerta con un horrible portazo. Dentro de la oficina, Serena se ha quedado mirando la puerta con los ojos extraviados y llena de dolor y confusión, con la mano toca su mejilla enrojecida. No sabe si le duele más ese golpe o las palabras de su hermana…

-Karma es Karma Serena Tsukino, y tú mereces esto… y mucho más… -son sus únicas palabras.

**Circuito de Suzuka, prefectura de Mie.**

Los monoplazas atraviesan a toda velocidad las terribles curvas de la pista en el autódromo, mientras son cronometrados por sus equipos y observados por personal de la FIA. Debajo del toldo negro, el equipo de "Camelot Gruppe" observa en las pantallas de sus computadoras las gráficas nada alentadoras que el auto blanco está mostrando. Petzite Müller con el ceño fruncido, sus hermanas también visiblemente agitadas. Artemis en silencio contempla todo y Zafiro con los audífonos puestos parece desesperado.

-¡Dietr ¿Qué demonios te está pasando!? ¡Vas en el puesto 13 y es la vuelta final!. -le reclama su hermano pero no obtiene respuesta. Artemis le pone una mano al hombro y niega con la cabeza.

-No lo hagas Sepphir, con presión las cosas únicamente se complicarán. -la respuesta del piloto no llega y ahora está compitiendo contra dos monoplazas uno verde y otro rojo.

-Están por llegar a la vuelta 28, en el "Triángulo Casio" será la última oportunidad de rebasar. -comenta Petzite. Todos guardan silencio al ver la lucha de "Diamante", pero los punteros le llevan mucha ventaja y tras la difícil vuelta atraviesa la meta en un incómodo lugar 15. Zafiro furioso estrella los audífonos en el suelo mientras todos en el puesto de control, guardan silencio. Los Pits de la escudería salen corriendo a atender el monoplaza blanco mientras ayudan a salir al piloto, quien molesto, los empuja a todos y entra en el cubículo del garaje. Zafiro deja todo y corre con su hermano mientras las gráficas con los puntajes de esta última vuelta aparecen en las pantallas. El nombre de Dietr aparece en el lugar 9 para la carrera del día siguiente.

-"Thunder" ¿Tu sabes que le pasa al joven Dietr?. -cuestiona Karmesite. Artemis suspira hondo.

-Lo intuyo muchacha… y sé que él tendrá la fuerza de superarlo. Será una lucha más difícil con su orgullo que con todo lo que implica ganar el Campeonato Mundial de Pilotos. -acaba este.

Abajo, en el garaje ahora vacío de la escudería, dentro del vestidor, se escucha un grito terrible y Dietr golpea con sus puños el locker. Ha lanzado al suelo el casco y tiene desabrochado el uniforme.

-¡Hey basta ya! ¡no seas imbécil!. -lo reprende su hermano, llegando en ese momento al lugar y lo detiene de las manos. -si te lastimas las manos ¿Cómo piensas ganas mañana?.

-¿¡En verdad crees que puedo ganar!? Me viste afuera, ni siquiera pude quietarme de encima a dos basuras como Fontana y Mazzeratti, simplemente mi magia se ha ido… se la llevó con ella… -añade el chico de cabello plata. Su hermano lo jala y lo obliga a sentarse en la banca. Luego se levanta y toma un botiquín que hay en el vestidor sacando algunas vendas.

-Así que al fin aceptas que estás perdiendo la poca cordura que antes tenías por causa de Freyja. -comenta Zafiro que comienza a curar los nudillos sangrados de su hermano. Este suspira hondo. -hermano, te diré algo, no es malo estar enamorado. De hecho, tu amor por esa chica debería darte fuerza, no hacerte más débil. -comenta Zafiro.

-¿Amor?. -se ríe Diamante. -la verdad Sepphir, no sé exactamente qué demonios me pasa con ella. Cuando la conocí en la carrera de Valencia, el día que Reiko nos presentó, me apreció la mujer mas arrogante, engreída y antipática con que me había topado en mi vida… ¡Puedes creer que mientras sus amigas me pedían autógrafos y se tomaban fotografías conmigo ella me dijo simplemente…_"Así que tu eres el famoso "Diamante", ya veo…sin duda talentoso, pero en lo personal me gusta más Kimmi" _¡¡Puedes creerlo!!. -ruge Dietr mientras su hermano comienza a vendarle las manos.

-Y tu recuerdas exactamente cada palabra de ella… ¿Cierto?. -sonríe Zafiro.

-¡Es que me parecía exasperante! Bastante confiada en sí misma. Cierto que ese día se veía realmente espectacular con esas botas altas y esa blusa tipo corsé que resaltaba tanto sus… sus… -se traba algo el piloto.

-Ahórrate detalles. Entiendo. -le responde su hermano.

-De verdad Sepphir, no sé cómo comenzó todo, simplemente ese día, en la carrera de Montreal, cuando me enviaron a acordar los términos de la carrera con las "Four Ladies"…

-¿Te enviaron? Que yo recuerde tú te ofreciste a ir solo y fuiste bastante insistente con Ginny. -riendo Zafiro. Su hermano levanta la vista.

-Como sea…esa noche estaba lloviendo y recuerdo que ella salió de su maldito Hamman con una gabardina negra y caminó hacia mí sin importarle la lluvia. Empezamos a hablar sobre lo que los equipos iban a apostatar… y… luego de una pequeña discusión y de que me llamara varias veces "Simple mortal" no sé en qué momento me perdí en sus labios y no la dejé hablar más, sólo la acorralé contra la pared y la besé. -explica Diamante con emoción. Zafiro ha terminado de hablar. -lo demás ya lo sabes, acabamos haciendo el amor en el Hamman de ella. Contigo no puedo fingir hermano, sabes que he estado con muchas mujeres, pero ella es… bueno no sé cómo decirlo… ella tiene el control… es… ¡Explosiva!

-Creo que tu necesitabas justo a alguien así, Dietr, alguien que te pusiera los pies en la tierra, alguien sin complejos cuya seguridad fuera más grande que la tuya. -opina su hermano.

-Me di cuenta de que era diferente a las demás justo ese mismo día, pero confieso que me dio algo de miedo darme cuenta de que era yo el que la buscaba, yo el que la seguía, yo el que iniciaba todas las veces, así que le pedí algo muy idiota. La hice prometer que esa relación sería sin ataduras ni compromisos, que nosotros podíamos seguir con nuestras vidas y ver a otras personas sin problemas. Aceptó, luego no sé qué pasó y ella se volvió distante conmigo, las cosas cambiaron y cuando estábamos en esa ciudad de México con la chica del Mazda rojo los dos estábamos muy mal… le pedí que viniera con el equipo a Japón y se negó.

-Quizá le habría gustado que le pidieras venir a Japón "CONTIGO" y no con el equipo. -responde el sensible médico.

-Lo sé, pero confieso que me dejé llevar por mi soberbia y me negué a pedírselo. No pensé que me afectara tanto pero ahora me doy cuenta de que… -le cuesta aún decirlo… -necesito saber de ella Sepphir, ya no puedo seguirlo negando, creo que me enamoré de Ria. -confiesa él.

-Me alegra que lo reconozcas, ese es el primer paso. Ahora cámbiate y vamos a ver a "Thunder". -Zafiro sonríe y se levanta a dejar el botiquín. Mientras Diamante se sigue cambiado, su hermano toma el celular de su hermano y lo enciende, busca un número y llama. Cuando el piloto lo ve llamar se asusta.

-¡Sepphir que diablos haces!. -le espeta este corriendo a su lado.

-Curándote de tu racha de mala suerte. Sólo llámala. -le alarga Sepphir el teléfono que marca ya, este duda un poco en tomarlo pero al fin lo hace y lo pone en su oreja, este comienza a sonar cuando al fin se escucha la voz tras el auricular.

-_Lo siento, pero de momento La Diosa Freyja, hija de Njördr, reina del __Fólkvangr, se encuentra tomando el sol en la bella playa nudista de Tayrona en Colombia, como parte de su viaje de encuentro con la naturaleza y purificación espiritual al lado de sus amigas las "Four Ladies", por lo que no estaré disponible.¡¡ __Auf Wiedersehen!! .-_Diamante molesto, cuelga el teléfono y parece que lo va a lanzar al suelo pero Zafiro lo detiene.

-¡Que vas a hacer! No seas imprudente. -lo reprende este.

-¡Te dije que no era buena idea!. -molesto Diamante poniéndose la camisa y saliendo hacia afuera del vestidor lleno ya de los mecánicos y técnicos que revisan su auto. Su hermano sale tras el escuchando el mensaje del celular y riendo lo detiene del hombro.

-Vamos Dietr… al menos… tómalo con buen humor.

-¿Buen humor? ¿Y qué hago con la furia que siento?. -contesta el piloto.

-Úsala para ganar mañana muchacho. -se escucha la voz de Artemis quien llega a su lado. Bajo la mirada de su maestro y protector, Diamante se siente algo cohibido debido a sus resultados. -siempre te lo he dicho, no somos campeones porque ganamos siempre, sino…

-Porque nunca nos damos por vencidos. -completa la frase de su entrenamiento, Dietr.

-Yo confío en ti campeón, y además debes saber que si ganas el Campeonato, tu rostro estará en todos los medios, y sería imposible que en América no lo supieran. -Diamante sonríe.

-Tienes razón, "Thunder", hermano… creo que me he estado portando como un niño. Mañana, salga en el lugar 20 o en el último, voy a ganar. -decidido el piloto mientras todos los técnicos de la escudería aplauden ante el recién recuperado entusiasmo del campeón de "Camelot Gruppe".

**Zona industrial Keihin, Bahía de Tokio, 11:30 p.m.**

Por aquel espacio lleno de bodegas cerca de los puertos comerciales de la ciudad, se refleja la luna en el oscuro mar y algunas embarcaciones enormes flotan por los muelles. Hay muy pocas luces, pues a esas horas de la noche aquellos lugares están totalmente desiertos. Lo único que rompe la tranquilidad y quietud del momento es la algarabía que un equipo de hombres con chamarras azules hace por las calles laterales, que desembocan en la zona de los muelles, los cuales bajan de unas camionetas negras y se movilizan por el lugar conducidos por una joven de cabello azul que llevando una diadema organiza todo el movimiento.

Algunos automóviles de carreas están cerca de ese lugar estacionados en ordenada fila mientras todos los jóvenes de uniforme azul arreglan lo necesario.

-TK ¿por qué no llegan aún Axel y Tomoe?.-cuestiona Ami.

-_Lo siento Ami, estamos recorriendo la zona, los chicos quieren tener idea al menos de que hay a los alrededores porque no sabemos lo que traman, y Rei debe tener una buena razón para habernos retado aquí._

-No tarden, queremos calibrar el motor del "Tsubasa" con los arreglos que le hizo Fye. -explica ella.

-_Vamos para all_á. -reitera el pelirrojo. Una chica castaña se acerca a Ami.

-Doctora Mizuno… ¿Aún no llega Alexis?

-Vienen para acá, están recorriendo la zona con TK. -explica ella. -no te preocupes Anna, Axel y tu novio son excelentes corredores, los mejores de la Liga. -la calma Ami.

-Se que son buenos, pero me asusta esa nueva actitud de la señorita Hino… o como sea que se llame. Nataku sama está muy afectado. -preocupada por su jefe la joven mirando a lo lejos al chico peliplateado que viene y va caminando en círculos alejado del lugar donde Ami, Makoto y los demás preparan los autos para la carrera.

-Es normal. Cualquier en su lugar estaría así o peor. Lo que a mí me preocupa es que Serena y Darien se negaron a venir. De Serena lo entiendo, ella no corre autos, pero de Darien… -inquiere Ami.

-Tampoco veo a los Aino. -replica la castaña.

-Setsuna me llamó y me dijo que las disculpáramos a ella y Minako, pero con la llegada de Meiou tenían muchas cosas familiares que arreglar. -explica Ami.

-Cariño, tienes que venir dentro de la camioneta para que revises la gráfica de potencia del "Ryu". -la llama el médico rubio. Ami se disculpa con Anna y se aleja. La chica castaña se acerca a Hikari y Kaori, sus dos compañeras de los "Wild Cats", que siguen mirando a Nataku a lo lejos recargadas en el capo del "Pussy Cat" de Hikari.

-Chicas… ¿Cómo está Nataku sama?. -pregunta Anna, pues desde que era novia de Alexis Tomoe se había alejado mucho de su jefe y de su equipo.

-Nataku sama está realmente afectado por esto, no ha querido hablar con nosotros y además llegó a este lugar desde las seis de la tarde. Ha estado caminando por los muelles en silencio sin decir una sola palabra. -preocupada Kaori.

-¿Saben que es lo único bueno de toda esta historia de terror sobre la resurrección de Rei Hino? Que al menos la boda con esa niña estúpida, hija del gobernador, se ha cancelado. -responde Hikari sin ocultar su antipatía por la prometida de su jefe.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?. -cuestiona Anna.

-Porque ella le ha estado llamando y molestando todo el día pero Nataku sama no contesta. Lanzó su celular al mar, yo lo vi por mí misma, y cuando le pregunté por qué lo hizo, me contestó que era porque quería pensar muy bien que iba a hacer "Sin que lo molestaran". Nadie lo busca con la desesperación de esa idiota. -molesta la modelo pelirroja. La charla de las tres chicas se corta con la aparición en la calle del EVO blanco y el S13 negro los cuales llegan al lugar derrapando juntos en una muy buena sincronía.

Del "Tsubasa" baja Axel Tenoh y dando la vuelta al auto abre la puerta del copiloto a su mujer. Michiru, con la elegancia que la caracteriza, luce un hermoso vestido de tonos lilas y zapatos del mismo color, como si fuese a asistir a una cena en lugar de una carrera, dando el brazo a su esposo. Del "Ryu" baja el joven Tomoe y TK, quienes se acercan a la camioneta negra del equipo.

-¡Al fin han llegado! Vamos que Ami tiene cosas importantes que decirles. -apremia Makoto. Todos se acercan al lugar, hasta las tres chicas de los "Wild Cats". Nataku permanece ausente cerca del "Tiger".

-Sentimos la demora Mizuno san, pero estábamos tratando de correr juntos y coordinados, y de preparar algunas… "Sorpresas" para la Reina y sus Caballeros. -sonríe Axel Tenoh.

-Lo sabemos Axel, les dije que la parte "Ruda" era cosa suya, pero la parte "Técnica" era nuestro trabajo. -responde la doctora. -supongo que vieron el video que Fye envió a su correo electrónico.

-Varias veces. Hice apuntes interesantes. -responde Tomoe.

-¿Qué video?. -cuestiona Anna a su novio.

-Katsuji sama hizo un análisis digno de un ingeniero automotriz sobre las ventajas y desventajas del Buggati Veyron. -informa el chico Tomoe a su novia.

-Así es equipo, ya que desconocemos el nuevo estilo de correr de Rei, al menos tenemos datos verdaderos sobre su auto, espero ambos hayan entendido cual será la táctica de la "Liga de Aces" en este reto. -pregunta Fye.

-Inteligencia contra Fuerza Bruta. -responde Axel.

-Algo semejante Axel, lo que es un hecho es que no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué cosa nuevas haya aprendido Rei en este tiempo, yo por mi parte analizando la forma como llegó su equipo a Hakone y sus palabras confiadas, así como su pasada historia en el drift, me atrevería a asegurar que ella ya es… una clase SS… -opina Ami. Tenoh y Tomoe se miran preocupados.

-¿SS?... pero… ¿Es eso posible?. -cuestiona Michiru. -¿Hay otra clase más además de la "S"?

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo. -responde Takeshi Tsukino al escuchar el sonido del rechinar de unos neumáticos por las calles. Todos voltean atrás y miran como por una de las calles laterales de esa zona de muelles aparecen dando vuelta con un drift perfecto en "U" uno a uno de los automóviles hasta llegar muy cerca del lugar en que espera la "Liga de Aces". Delante de todos el "Guinevere" que es el primero en estacionarse con un frenado elegante, y tras este uno a uno de los seis automóviles europeos estacionándose a solo milímetros de distancia del Bugatti sin siquiera rozarlo con una sincronía y perfección que a su pesar asusta un poco a los japoneses. Tras estos se estaciona una camioneta blanca.

-¿Aún dudas de que haya clases más poderosa de corredores, querida?. -cuestiona Axel a su mujer.

-Ya no. -acaba Michiru asombrada. Al mismo tiempo abren la puerta de sus autos todos los corredores de uniformes blancos y caminan junto al "Guinevere". Zafiro se acerca y da la mano a la mujer del Veyron blanco. Rei sale del automóvil poniendo su enguantada mano sobre la de Zafiro quien la coloca en su brazo y todo el equipo se acerca al lugar. Nataku como si hubiera regresado del mundo en donde estaba, se acerca a sus amigos y clava sus ojos dorados llenos de ira en la pareja del alemán y Rei, iba a lanzarse sobre ellos pero TK lo detiene.

-No es el momento, amigo… espera un poco. –le pide el pelirrojo.

-Así que después de todo, Owen está con la competencia. -molesto Nataku Yamada. -es un traidor. -ofendido al ver al actor de cabello azul con la "World League", sobre todo por la amistad que los unía.

-¿Esa mujer es Karasuma?. -cuestiona asombrada Makoto al ver a la pelirroja al lado del alto alemán de cabello tan rojo como ella con las chamarras negras de "Hugin" y "Munnin".

-Parece que a Rei le gusta formar su equipo con gente desaparecida. -reitera Ami.

-¡Guten Nacht!. -saluda Rei llegando frente a ellos en alemán. -menos mal que entre sus muchos defectos la impuntualidad no es uno de ellos. -dice la mujer. -llegué a pensar que no vendrían o que se arrepentirían.

-Deja de hablar de arrepentirse Rei, porque quizá quien se arrepienta de retar a dos de los mejores de la Liga de Aces sea alguien más. -en el mismo tono Tomoe.

-Me gusta el espíritu competitivo, parece que tendremos una noche interesante. ¡Petzite!. -llama ella a la chica alemana que se acerca y le alarga una hoja la cual extiende hacia adelante. -tengo aquí la propuesta de circuito para la carrera.

-La propuesta de nuestro equipo es la siguiente: Saldrán por esta calle hasta entrar en el túnel y al salir de este, directo a los muelles siguiendo las flechas amarillas que hemos colocado por el camino, llegamos al muelle, viramos en el cono naranja, volvemos aquí y gana quien llegue primero. -explica Owen al lado de Rei.

Los corredores japoneses la escuchan pero nadie toma la hoja que la alta alemana alarga.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nadie se hace responsable del reto? ¿Es que luego de que me fui nadie tomó la riendas de la Liga?... vaya… definitivo hay una crisis de liderazgo en esta organización. -burlona Rei entre las risas de algunos de los suyos.

Nataku se acerca y dando un paso al frente arrebata la hoja y la alarga a Ami quien la revisa. Los ojos dorados del joven se clavan en Rei quien sigue del brazo de Zafiro conteniendo sus ganas de sujetar al extranjero del cuello y molerlo a golpes. Luego mira a Owen.

-Buenas noche, "Amigo". -le dice Nataku. -no había tenido tiempo de saludarte.

-Buenas noches, Nataku. Lamento no haber avisado que volvía a Japón.

-Hay una serie de cosas que no me avistaste, Owen. Dime… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías cambiado de equipo?. -inquiere El joven Yamada indignado. Owen va a contestar cuando Rei lo interrumpe.

-Owen no tiene nada que explicar. El es un corredor libre y tiene derecho a desear estar en un equipo competitivo y que el ofrezca reales oportunidades de crecimiento, lo cual Ustedes obviamente no le ofrecían. -responde la mujer de ojos morados.

-Parece que el recorrido es correcto. No tenemos nada que objetar. -responde Ami.

-Empecemos ya, me muero de impaciencia por escuchar esa disculpa. -impaciente Alexis Tomoe.

-Y yo por tener dos nuevos corredores en mi Liga. -responde ella. -Una cosa más… sigan siempre el camino que hemos trazado y confíen en mi sin importar a donde entremos, todo está calculado perfectamente.

-No lo dudamos, con los recursos de un Padre Millonario a su disposición, tener un equipo como el suyo sería lógico. -añade Axel Tenoh.

-Hablemos menos y corramos mpás. -finaliza Owen y todos se dirigen a sus autos. Rei se acerca al "Guinevere" y entra en él perfilándolo al lugar donde el "Tsubasa" y el "Ryu" aguardan. Akane Karasuma se acerca a Ami y se inclina.

-Mizuno san, esta es la clave de acceso a la red de nuestras cámaras para que puedan seguir la carrera desde su equipo. -alarga ella la pequeña memoria y la hoja con una clave alfanumérica que Ami toma.

-Gracias Akane. Buena suerte. -reitera Ami.

-Gracias Mizuno san, pero la señorita Reiko no la necesita. -acaba la pelirroja.

-Vaya, parece que la soberbia es contagiosa en esa Liga. -acaba Fye al lado de su novia.

Todos se preparan ya para la carrera. El Bugatti blanco está en medio y los dos autos de Axel y de Tomoe a los lados de este. Nataku mira a Rei a lo lejos sintiendo que su corazón se agita con una extraña aprehensión.

-Fénix. -murmura abatido al notar que ella lo ignora totalmente y se dedica a escuchar las indicaciones que en alemán le da su equipo. Zafiro se acerca a ella y cariñosamente le da un beso en la mejilla, y el joven debe ser muy fuerte para seguir soportando aquello.

-¡Recuerda! ¡Disculpa Pública, Hino san!. -grita bajando la ventanilla Alexis desde su auto y encendiendo el poderoso motor del "Ryu".

-¡Y alejarse de Kanto para siempre!. -completa Alexis gritando también y haciendo rugir al "Tsubasa".

-Hecho. -son las palabras de Rei mientras el "Guinevere" permanece encendido pero con el motor silente. Ambos equipos desde sus bases esperan el inicio de la carrera mientras TK se acerca a ellos para dar el conteo.

-¡GO, SHI, SAN, NI…. ICH!.-da la salida este. En cuanto TK ha gritado, el sonido de llantas que derrapan se escucha en medio de la calle y el humo de estas contra el asfalto inunda el lugar. Cuando el humo se calma, todos pueden ver asombrados que el "Ryu" y el "Tsubasa" se han perdido en el camino mientras que asombrosamente el Bugatti Blanco se ha quedado… ¡Parado en la salida!.

-¡Que sucede! ¿¡Por qué Rei no arranca!?.-asombrado Fye.

-¿¡Qué diablos le pasa!?.-completa asustada Makoto. Ami mira a los chicos de la "World League" que sonríen y se miran unos a otros. Owen mira su reloj.

-Creo que… Rei quiere darles… ventaja… -azorada la peliazul.

-¿Ventaja?. -cuestiona Michiru. -¿Es que acaso puede hacer eso en una carrera como esta?

-Pues Michiru, con un Bugatti, ella puede hacer eso y más. -es la respuesta de Ami mientras todos miran el auto blanco que sigue parado en aquel lugar, mientras dentro la mujer de ojos morados esboza una sonrisa extrañamente maléfica…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: ¡Una semana más! Y como dije cada capítulo en este punto tiene que ser más y más emocionante que el anterior porque las cosas están llegando tan aceleradamente como la carrera a su final. La primer carrera de la "World League" y veremos que tanto han mejorado todos, la Reina contra el dragón y el halcón…y por otro lado el resto de los sentimientos exaltados de cada uno de los protagonistas pondrá el aderezo necesario para llevarnos de una emoción a otra. Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios que me animan tanto, ReiVidel, amiga ya te extrañaba, la escena D y F dedicada para mi Gemela Malvada con todo mi cariño y gratitud, sabes que aun te debo la versión extendida, pero en cuanto acabe SRR te la pongo en un capi especial. Yuriko cariño, el poema aun viene en otro capi, ARIGATOU, Genbu sama gracias mil por tu apoyo y edición y a Marcia por ser el ojo analítico de mi historia…así que como dice Ria…****.¡¡ ****Auf Wiedersehen!! Y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Ahora sí creo poder decir con orgullo el lema de SRR 2 …¡¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli, Lady Phoenix.**


	34. Chapter 33: La Primera batalla

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap: 33**

**El Primer Combate**

**Zona industrial Keihin, Bahía de Tokio, 11:30 p.m.**

La quietud de la noche en aquella zona cercana a los muelles es interrumpida por el sonido de voces y las luces de los automóviles que aguardan en medio de la calle. Unos corredores usan traje azul y otros elegantes trajes blancos con un escudo en que destaca un fénix negro con un escudo. Tres automóviles alineados se preparan para una carrera.

La mujer de ojos amatista que luce un imponente traje blanco con azul y hombreras doradas, cuelga la joya con forma de fénix en su espejo retrovisor mientras sonríe a bordo del Bugatti blanco. A su izquierda en un EVO con halcones a los lados el apuesto joven de cabello rubio mantiene encendido su motor mientras pone algo de música de violín y mueve la palanca de velocidades, y del lado izquierdo se perfila el S13 negro con el dragón a sus lados y su conductor aparta unos mechones de cabello negro de su frente mostrando su mirada firme clavada en el camino que tiene delante. Un chico de cabello rojo se colca en medio del lugar; Ambos equipos desde sus bases esperan el inicio de la carrera mientras TK se acerca a ellos para dar el conteo.

-¡GO, SHI, SAN, NI…. ICHI!. -da la salida este. En cuanto TK ha gritado, el sonido de llantas que derrapan se escucha en medio de la calle y el humo de estas contra el asfalto inunda el lugar. Cuando el humo se calma, todos pueden ver asombrados que el "Ryu" y el "Tsubasa" se han perdido en el camino mientras que asombrosamente el Bugatti Blanco se ha quedado… ¡Parado en la salida!.

-¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿¡Por qué Rei no arranca!?. -asombrado Fye.

-¿¡Qué diablos le pasa!?.-completa asustada Makoto. Ami mira a los chicos de la "World League" que sonríen y se miran unos a otros. Owen mira su reloj.

-Creo que… Rei quiere darles… ventaja… -azorada la peliazul.

-¿Ventaja?. -cuestiona Michiru. -¿Es que acaso puede hacer eso en una carrera como esta?

-Pues Michiru, con un Bugatti, ella puede hacer eso y más. -es la respuesta de Ami mientras todos miran el auto blanco que sigue parado en aquel lugar, mientras dentro la mujer de ojos morados esboza una sonrisa extrañamente maléfica.

-¿¡Qué está pensando!? ¿¡Por qué no arranca!?.-ruge dentro del "Tsubasa" Axel, al ver cada vez más lejos por el espejo al auto europeo.

-Esto no me gusta para nada… debe tener razones para habernos dejado arrancar, pero... ¿Qué razones?. -cuestiona intrigado Alexis Tomoe…

-Creo que ha sido suficiente ventaja. -habla la mujer del Bugatti blanco, tomando una llave que saca del bolso de su saco la cual introduce en una cerradura especial al lado del asiento. Al momento, una pequeña pantalla sale del reproductor de CD del automóvil, uno de los "Regalos" que los técnicos de Pierre de Viscaya habían puesto en éste, luego de su reparación. En esta pantalla aparecen las letras "VELOCIDAD MÁXIMA" y una gráfica del automóvil que se enciende poco a poco de rojo. La chica sonríe, y hunde el acelerador, entonces arranca al fin despareciendo en un bólido con sonido de turbinas dejando tras una estela de luz por el brillo de sus faros rojos y una onda expansiva de aire que mueve los cabellos y ropa de los presentes.

-¡Es verdad! ese auto es lo más parecido a un jet que hay en el mundo. -emocionado TK, pero Makoto le da un leve pellizco en el hombro. -¡Hey cariño! ¿Qué pasa?.

-No me gusta que alabes a la competencia. -se molesta la alta castaña.

-¡Todos vengan aquí!... Rei está alcanzando a los chicos. -grita Fye dentro de la camioneta. Los jóvenes de uniforme azul entran y observan la imagen que transmiten las cámaras de la "World League". Nataku se encuentra parado junto al la silla giratoria en que Ami controla las imágenes y el radio con las manos clavadas en el respaldo y los ojos dorados fijos en la pantalla.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo los alcanzó si prácticamente acaba de arrancar?. -azorada Michiru al ver el auto blanco muy cerca de los otros dos por las cámaras.

En la camioneta blanca base de la "World League", las hermanas Müller, Diamante, Owen y Zafiro miran las gráficas del "Guinevere" que en la pantalla de Karasuma se encienden.

-Parece que la señorita Reiko se decidió a usar por fin la "_Top Speed Key_". -comenta Akane.

-Entonces quiere terminar rápido. -comenta Diamante. -veremos cuanto duran esos japoneses.

-No los subestimes nunca, Dietr. Axel es demasiado veloz y Tomoe muy astuto, estoy seguro de que no lo harán sencillo. -responde Owen defendiendo a sus amigos y ex-compañeros.

Por la calle central de la zona del muelle, avanzan el "Ryu" y el "Tsubasa", corriendo casi juntos adelante mientras detrás de ellos se escucha un sonido constante parecido a…

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Turbinas?. -cuestiona el rubio, pero su asombro es mayor cuando ve aparecer el lujoso automóvil blanco y sus manos se presionan en el volante. -entonces era verdad lo del video de Fye, ese maldito monstruo puede acelerar de cero a cien kilómetros en menos de dos segundos. -sorprendido el chico.

-¡_Hey Tenoh! ¡Quieres dejar de alabar la potencia del auto y concentrarte en lo que quedamos! Si sigues pensado que su auto es maravilloso no ganaremos. Recuerda el trato, así sea uno de nosotros, pase lo que pase, debemos ganarle_. -se escucha la voz de Alexis por el radio.

-Bien, entonces hagámoslo. ¡Mostremos el poder del Dragón y el Halcón!. -sonríe Axel. -¡En acción estrategia de bloqueo!

-_Solamente espero que por nuestro bien no lea nuestros movimientos_. -acaba la voz preocupada de Tomoe, quien sospecha seguramente de los poderes espirituales de Rei, los cuales conoce muy bien.

_-_¡Que injusto! Con un Veyron y además sabe leer auras. -ruge el rubio conductor del EVO. -pero lo que no sabe es con quien se ha metido, un halcón herido es realmente peligroso y ella ha herido mi "Orgullo Tenoh". -asiente este subiendo el volumen de la música de violín.

Dentro del Bugatti, Rei observa el panorama que tiene delante, están por ingresar al primer túnel y la sonrisa confiada de su rostro no ha desaparecido. Mira el velocímetro en el panel de control de su auto notando el marcador cercano a los 200 km. Mientras el medidor de potencia mueve sus gráficas constantemente.

-Aún no es hora de rebasarlos, hace falta leer sus movimientos. -decide ella y trata de concentrarse en las auras de los dos conductores rivales. Los tres automóviles avanzan a una velocidad terrible, sin embargo, algo pasa… el rostro de la chica de ojos amatista se contrae. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué… no puedo leer sus auras?... -asustada, lo intenta de nuevo, quiere hacerlo… pero simplemente no logra siquiera presentirlas… ¡Ni verlas!. Antes todo eso era tan claro para ella, ver el color de las auras de los demás, presentir sus variaciones de intensidad, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo. -Gran Kami… ¿Por qué?. -cuestiona ella y sin que lo note desacelera un poco.

El "Tsubasa" y el "Ryu" se alejan del "Guinevere" por la ancha calle con bodegas a sus lados, Dentro del S13 negro el chico de cabello negro nota que ella ha bajado la velocidad y se preocupa.

-¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Qué estará planeando?. -cuestiona Alexis.

-¡_Tomoe! ¡Deja de estar jugando y hagamos el movimiento ahora que ha bajado el ritmo!. -_lo apremia la voz del rubio por el radio.

-Bien, hagámoslo. -asiente Alexis y al momento el "Tsubasa" se coloca detrás del "Ryu" en línea recta por el mismo carril. En el Bugatti blanco, Rei es incapaz de adivinar qué es lo que hará los dos chicos, aún asustada por la "Oscuridad" en que se encontraba, intenta rebasarlos por la izquierda.

-Está cayendo en el juego de la desesperación. -ríe Alexis Tomoe y como si el S13 negro y el EVO blanco estuviesen pegados uno con otro le bloquean el paso en un peligroso recorte del cual las llantas de los tres automóviles rechinan terriblemente sobre el asfalto. Dentro del "Guinevere", Rei percibe que le bloquearán el paso e intenta regresar al lado derecho pero para su sorpresa, tanto el auto negro como el blanco que tiene delante siguen sus movimientos impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Cómo hacen eso? ¡Por el gran Kami!. -grita Rei dentro del Bugatti mientras unas gotas de sudor ruedan por sus frente, a su pesar debe bajar la velocidad pues los tres autos corriendo en hilera por la calle a más de 200 era sumamente riesgoso y delante de ellos se encontraba ya el túnel vehicular en donde el tamaño de la calle se reducía solo a dos carriles.

-¡Maravilloso! parece que los chicos aprendieron la lección, la clave para derrotar a un auto como ese es contrarrestar sus posibilidades de acelerar, de otro modo al primer espacio que tenga libre los rebasará. -comenta Ami viendo la carrera por la pantalla.

-Así que era por eso que Axel y Tomoe entrenaron por la mañana de este modo. -comenta Michiru, recordando como su esposo y el chico Tomoe corrían el línea en plena C1 con tráfico al tope a pesar del miedo de Anna y ella.

En la base de la "World League" nadie puede creer lo que ven.

-Esto no es posible, ¿Por qué la señorita Reiko no los rebasa y deja de jugar?. -asombrada Karmesite.

-No los rebasa hermana, porque simplemente no puede, la están bloqueando. -responde Petzite, que sentada en la otra silla al lado de Karasuma, monitorea la carrera. -además… en el instante en que ella descubra un espacio… -analiza la inteligente estratega del equipo.

-¿Qué pasara? ¿¡Qué pasará!?. -desesperado Zafiro, pero sus miedos son confirmados cuando en la pantalla se muestra a la cámara delantera del Bugatti los autos van entrando al túnel…

-¡Demonios! parece ser que después de todo no eran "basura". -comenta Diamante al ver la escena…

**Kabukicho-ku, Shinjuku.**

La mujer de trenzas negras estaciona su Porsche amarillo fuera de uno de los muchos "Love Hotel" de aquella zona de Tokio, famosa por ser uno de los barrios con mayor delincuencia de la ciudad, en donde los yakuza tenían varios establecimientos propios como bares, lugares de pornografía o negocios disfrazados de "Hostess Club", donde la prostitución era cosa corriente. Ella baja del automóvil y camina hacia su destino, un establecimiento en que destaca con letras rojas luminosas "Akibara Club" en donde el ambiente de fiesta y música es terriblemente estridente.

Nyanko entra en el lugar y es rápidamente asediada por los atractivos chicos "hosto", que buscan a su clientas femeninas para hacerles compañía, pero los rechaza a todos llegando hasta la barra donde un cantinero delgado con coleta samurái sirve bebidas.

-Ichigo… tengo que ver a Sugiura. -comenta la mujer.

-Él espera dentro. Pasa. -le franquea el paso el hombre, y la chica pasa por debajo de la barra hasta detrás del mostrador de bebidas donde hay una puerta cubierta por una manta roja. Nyanko entra en el pasillo abarrotado de cajas de licor caminando hasta el lugar en que se ve una lejana luz. Dentro de este hay una mesa en donde alguien juega cartas. La luz alumbra la mesa y las manos del hombre en su juego de solitario, huele mucho a tabaco; hay tanto humo que la mujer tose y el hombre que juega cartas toma la pistola que hay junto a su mesa cargándola.

-¿Quién está allí?. -cuestiona este apuntando el arma. Nyanko está aterrorizada y da unos pasos atrás.

-_¡No lo haga, Nyanko! ¡Entre y haga el maldito trato de una vez!. _-se oye una voz en el micrófono que lleva en la oreja, la pobre chica hace acopio del valor que no tenía y se decide.

-Su… Sugiura san… soy la mujer que vino a verle hace dos días, sobre el trabajo especial… -balbucea ella entrando. El tipo baja la pistola.

-¡Ah, sí! el trabajo… especial. -dice la voz, después se levanta y sale a la luz un alto hombre calvo con dos largos bigotes que le caían casi hasta el pecho y mirada terrorífica con el rostro surcado de cicatrices.

-Yo… yo… conseguí los datos y el dinero. -alarga ella un portafolios al hombre, este evalúa a la chica de dos trenzas con los brazos cruzados y luego ríe.

-De verdad mujer, creo que te hace falta coordinarte más con tu jefa. -comenta este y sacando un puro de su saco lo enciende y fuma. Nyanko lo mira asombrada.

-¿Qué quiere decir?. -cuestiona ella.

-Es que antes que tú, estuvo aquí tu jefa, la mujer de ojos rojizos. Habló conmigo del caso y me pidió antes de tomar mis servicios una pequeña… muestra de mi eficiencia. -sonríe el tipo sádicamente. Nyanko se ha quedado petrificada en su lugar sin saber qué hacer.

-¡_Nyanko! ¡No se quede allí parada como estúpida y sáquele más información!.-_resuena la voz en el micrófono de su oreja.

-Yo… no me gusta entrometerme en los asuntos de mi señora, ella me envió a darle esto y los detalles de sus servicios los desconozco. -comenta Nyanko. El tipo alarga la mano, pero ella retira el portafolio. -antes, me pidió que le dijera si el trabajo de prueba quedó listo.

-Dile que Ryouchi Sugiura jamás falla un blanco, y a estas horas, Taichi Tsukino debe ser hombre muerto. -comenta el hombre. Al escuchar aquello, Nyanko deja caer el portafolios y se hace atrás asustada.

-¿Ta… Taichi Tsukino?. -balbucea. El Yakuza la mira sin entender su turbación y comienza a sospechar de ella, no le gusta esa nueva actitud con la que regresó la mensajera de la señora Yamada, y su instinto de delincuente le dice que allí las cosas no están bien.

_-¡Escuche esto, Nyanko! ¡Salga de allí ahora mismo! ¡Si no sale entraremos por Usted! . -_se oye la voz en el micrófono, pero es muy tarde porque el Yakuza la sujeta del brazo y de un movimiento rápido le coloca la pistola en la frente. La pobre mujer está aterrada.

-Un momento gatita, hay algo en ti que no termina de gustarme. -dice Sugiura y toma el micrófono del oído de la chica entre sus dedos sonriendo sádicamente. -lo dicho, mi instinto nunca se equivoca, pero para tu mala fortuna a los "Yamaguchi-gumi" no nos gustan los espías. -comenta el tipo mientras destruye con su puño el micrófono y lleva su dedo al gatillo de la pistola…

**Zona industrial Keihin, Bahía de Tokio.**

Dentro del túnel vehicular, las luces amarillas de los focos se reflejan en los capos de los automóviles que lo cruzan esa noche a toda velocidad en línea recta. Adelante, el "Ryu" detrás el "Tsubasa" y finalmente el "Guinevere".

El Bugatti intenta rebasar a los otros autos por todos los medios sin lograr nada, asustada no lo puede creer, no hay respuesta alguna de sus sentidos espirituales es solo como si… se hubieran ido.

-¡No puedo perder!… debe haber una forma. -dice preocupada y entonces intenta moverse al carril izquierdo. Al momento sus oponentes le cierran el paso, cambia al derecho pero antes de que estos reaccionen recoge su movimiento moviendo la palanca de velocidades y el volante hasta que regresa al izquierdo, el movimiento ha sido muy rápido, los dos rivales no han percibido su finta. Al fin se abre un espacio y ella se siente mejor. -momento de acelerar. -dice al fin. Pero justo cuando intenta rebasarlos, el EVO de abre y el S13 se coloca delante de ella, de pronto la defensa del auto de Rei contra la parte trasera del de Tomoe chocan sacando chispas, las llantas rechinan y ella tiene que hacer uso de mucha fuerza para controlar al "Guinevere".

-No tan de prisa "Su majestad". -comenta Alexis en su auto negro mirando por el espejo, y al momento, el "Tsubasa" se adelanta peligrosamente por uno de los costados. -¡Tu turno Halcón! -grita Tomoe a su compañero quien pasa al lado del Bugatti y bajando la ventanilla saluda a la desesperada chica con una mano.

-¡Good bye baby!. -grita Axel burlonamente pasando como bólido con la música del violín de Michiru a todo volumen, mientras se pierde a la salida del túnel.

-¡Demonios!. -estalla Zafiro dentro de la camioneta de la "World League" golpeando la pared de la camioneta con el puño al ver la forma en que han bloqueado a Rei y la estrategia de los conductores.

-Eso es a lo que yo llamo trabajo en equipo, uno la bloquea y el otro espera el momento para adelantar. -comenta Owen detrás de ellos con sus brazos cruzados. -debí saber que Axel seguía siendo tan bueno para este movimiento, incluso lo ha mejorado. -sonríe el chico al recordar la forma como él y su amigo de la infancia solían ganar las carreras de su adolescencia. Pero en el anterior equipo, el "Shark" siempre bloqueaba.

En la camioneta de la "Liga de Aces", el grito unánime de emoción embarga a los chicos, Anna y Michiru se abrazan felices, TK sonríe, Makoto aplaude y los esposos Katsuji intercambian una mirada de complicidad, sonriendo al darse cuenta del éxito de su primer movimiento. Las jóvenes de los "Wild Cats" también están muy emocionadas y el único que parece no compartir el regocijo del equipo al ver como el "Tsubasa" y el "Ryu" adelantaron el camino, es Nataku.

-Fénix… ¿Qué te sucede?. -cuestiona el joven al mirar como el "Guinevere" se ha quedado muy atrás.-tu no eres así…

Todo el universo de Rei parece derrumbarse poco a poco, mientras desacelera y sus ojos morados siguen fijos en el camino, en el cual los dos autos de sus oponentes ya ni siquiera se ven.

-Kami… ¿Por qué?. -se cuestiona aún incrédula mirando el colgante de su madre. -¿Por qué no tengo respuesta?...¡¡¡PORQUÉ!!!

_-¡Reiko linda! ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!? ¡Van a ganar la carrera esos mediocres!. -_dice una voz por el radio que la saca de su abstracción. -_¡Reiko! ¿¡me oyes!?._

-Dietr… yo… es que… no puedo leer sus movimientos… no sé qué me pasa…

_-¡Lo que sea que te pase Reiko tienes que superarlo! ¡Maldita sea! Tus poderes espirituales son útiles pero ¡Por Odín! No es lo único que tienes_. -se oye la voz del piloto.

-_Ginny, Dietr tiene razón, eres una clase SS, y has aprendido mucho, míralo como un reto más y usa otros recursos -_ apoya la voz de Zafiro.

-R_ei sama… si no logra vencer al joven Tenoh y al señor Tomoe, ellos jamás aprenderán lo que Usted desea y esto será en vano… los reclutamientos, el entrenamiento, la "World League" ¡__Todo__!.-_apremia Karasuma.-_Y sobre todo, si no puede con ellos dos… ¿Cree poder contra "La corredora fantasma"?. -_apremia la joven hablando en japonés por el radio. El Rostro de Rei se crispa desesperado y sus manos se aferran al volante.

-Entiendo eso Karasuma, pero…¡Esto será como conducir a ciegas para mí!… -grita ella golpeando con sus manos el volante.

-_Todos creemos en Usted Reiko sama. Cambio_. -corta la comunicación Karasuma.

Rei entonces cambia de velocidad y acelera, poco a poco el velocímetro de su panel de control va aumentando mientras la aguja roja se mueve.

-Karasuma tiene razón, si me fallan los poderes shinto, aún tengo muchos más trucos bajo la manga. -una flecha amarilla luminosa de las que colocó su equipo indica la vuelta a la derecha hacia la entrada de una de las bodegas, Rei sonríe al ver delante de ella al "Tsubasa" y al "Ryu" que han dado la vuelta con un Drift perfecto y entran en la bodega vacía. -veamos qué fue lo que aprendí en estos reclutamientos con los mejores del mundo. -decide Rei y cambia a cuarta velocidad.

_-¡Oye Tomoe! ¿¡Por qué diablos tenemos que conducir dentro de una bodega!? ¡Rei está loca!_. -se oye por la radio la voz de Axel.

-Creo que su intensión es llevarnos a los muelles porque allí hay mucha amplitud de terreno para que su bestia motorizada pueda rebasar, pero no te desesperes, de igual modo vamos a ganar. -reitera Alexis Tomoe mientras los dos autos pasan por el estrecho camino de la oscura bodega con las luces encendidas. A su lado, hay cajas amontonadas y el espacio suficiente para un auto. -Realmente fue sencillo derrotarla. No era la gran cosa a pesar de sus presumidos europeos. -comenta el conductor del "Ryu", pero no bien ha dicho estas palabras, por su espejo retrovisor observa dos luces que poco a poco se van acercando. -¡Qué demonios!. -dice al escuchar el mismo sonido potente similar al de un "JET" del Veyron, entonces toma la radio. -¡Tenoh, ten cuidado al salir de la bodega! ¡Ella volvió a la pelea!.

-_¡Imposible_!. -son las únicas palabras del rubio.

-¡LO HIZO!. -grita Nataku sin contener su emoción al mirar por las cámaras de transmisión que su mujer ha regresado a la carrera dentro de la bodega. Un silencio incómodo se forma en torno al joven Yamada, pues el resto de sus compañeros lo miran extrañados de que sea el único a favor de Rei haya llegado a ese sitio. Nataku se contiene un poco, hasta que TK palmea su espalda.

-Calma Nataku, entiendo que las opiniones estén divididas. -lo apoya Takeshi sonriendo.

-Serán las tuyas cariño, porque el resto de nosotros jamás apoyaremos al enemigo, puede haberlos alcanzado, pero aún falta el regreso. -ofendida Makoto del claro apoyo de TK a Rei y Nataku.

-No te preocupes Mako chan, que ese no es el único truco que los chicos tenían bajo la manga. -comenta Fye sonriendo y entonces toma el radio. -¡Tomoe! Estamos viendo su ubicación, deben acabar esto de una vez antes de dar la vuelta en el cono que indica el retorno.

_-Te escucho Fye, entendido._

-Recuerden Tomoe san, Tenoh san, que ella conduce un Bugatti, y que si hay algo para lo que son realmente malos estos autos, es para hacer DRIFT, nadie en el mundo hace Drift a esa velocidad y en un auto como ese. -reitera Ami hablando por el radio.

-_Entendido perfectamente Ami querida, tú y tu marido son unos genios. Ahora chicos, prepárense para ver como hacen "Drift" dos profesionales. ¡Mírame sirena!._ -grita Axel por el radio, Michiru sonríe al darse cuenta de que su esposo le ha dedicado la carrera. Mientras Nataku sigue muy preocupado, él también conoce la habilidad de Axel Tenoh, recordando sus días de adolescencia cuando retaban a niños ricos en Italia.

-Fénix. Ten cuidado.-termina angustiado Nayaku.

Los tres autos han salido ya de la oscura bodega, y entonces el "Tsubasa" se empareja al "Ryu", ambos van delante.

-¡Es tu turno compañero!. -comenta Axel por el radio. El "Guinevere" sale a toda velocidad también. Delante de ellos se hallan los muelles con las luces del puerto reflejadas en el mar, el camino que indican las flechas luminosas de la "World League" indica que deben seguir por uno de los muelles de carga y a lo lejos brillan las luces de un cono que indica el retorno. Las llantas de los autos rechinan cuando se acercan a la vuelta. Tomoe acelera su auto y es el primero en tomar la vuelta, con una técnica perfecta se adelanta al EVO blanco y realiza el Drift casi pegado del cono naranja regresando por el lado opuesto del muelle.

_-¡Ahora tú, Tenoh! ¡No te abras demasiado!. -_le comenta por el radio Alexis. El rubio sonríe y frena para poder hacer su vuelta detrás de su amigo, pero en ese momento los faros blancos del "Guinevere" se dejan ver por su costado cegándolo un poco.

-¡Qué diablos!.-ruge Tenoh al mirar como el lujoso Bugatti hace un movimiento muy parecido al… -¡Esto no puede ser! ¿¡En qué maldito universo un Veyron hace Drift!?. -grita asustado el rubio cuando el "Guinevere" toma la curva de regreso muy pegado a él y observa por la ventanilla a la chica de cabello negro. Tomoe mira todo por el retrovisor y se repone al primer momento de asombro tomando el radio.

-¡Axel, despégate de ella! ¡Te va a lanzar al mar!. -grita Tomoe a su compañero asustado por la cercanía del agua en el melle y las olas que se estrellan en el muro de concreto. Rei dentro de su auto sonríe, pues ha obligado al chico rubio a salirse de su ángulo devuelta y este se abre demasiado rechinando las llantas muy lejos del cono.

-Lección número uno de las Four Ladies: ¡Control!. -dice ella hundiendo el freno y girando el volante se pega más al "Tsubasa". -y la número dos… ¡Intimidación!… -sonríe extrañamente Rei por el retrovisor y deliberadamente acorrala a Axel en la vuelta. Los laterales de sus autos sacan chispas. -Si eres inteligente deja de patinar y permíteme pasar sin problema Tenoh san… -dice Rei al verlo fuera de control.

-¡No te será tan sencillo!. -ruge Axel manteniendo una lucha que sabe que perderá hasta el final.-¡No me abriré ni desaceleraré!

-Te di oportunidad de rendirte halcón, el resto será tu culpa. -decide Rei al notar que no cede y retoma la curva con un Drift casi imposible a esa velocidad, muy pegada del cono anaranjado, dejando detrás de ella unas marcas de neumáticos en el suelo del muelle y saliendo despedida en el camino de regreso. -¡Good bye baby!… -ríe burlona mirando por el espejo a su oponente y repitiendo sus mismas palabras cuando la rebasó.

El EVO blanco por su parte, al haberse abierto tanto, no puede controlarse a pesar de los esfuerzos de su piloto, y, con la parte trasera del auto, mueve unas cajas de madera que se hayan amontonadas a los lados del muelle, algunas de estas caen sobre el techo y el capó y una de ellas rompe un poco el cristal del parabrisas el cual se resquebraja. El auto de Axel parece fuera de control hasta que al fin se recupera con la habilidad del piloto y regresa a la carrera, aunque los faros del "Guinevere" se ven ya muy lejanos. Dentro del auto Axel respira agitado cuando todo ha pasado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Después de todo Ami y Fye se equivocaron! ¡Rei se ha vuelto un demonio para correr!. -exclama este. -En todo el sentido de la palabra…

En la base de la "World League" es momento del festejo, Zafiro sonríe, Calaverite y Petzite se abrazan emocionadas, Rubeus y Diamante gritan, Karasuma aplaude y Petzite asiente con la cabeza al darse cuenta del truco de su jefa. Solamente Owen permanece muy serio.

-¡Lo hizo! ¡Al fin lo hizo!... vaya, comenzaba a asustarme de que pudiera perder. -dice el pelirrojo a su novia.

-Si algo es el distintivo de Rei sama, es justamente no rendirse. -dice la chica pelirroja.

-Hay algo que no me gusta de esto -dice Owen rompiendo la alegría general. -esa forma en que se deshizo de Alex…no es su estilo.

-¡Vamos Thalassa! Ahora ella va en segundo puesto, únicamente es cuestión de tiempo antes de que gane y lo sabes, la forma es lo de menos. -lo regaña Diamante.

-Quizá para Usted sea lo de menos, Schwarzmond, pero Rei jamás antes había sido tan… agresiva. -preocupado el actor.

Dentro de la camioneta negra de la "Liga de Aces", todos han guardado un silencio azaroso al darse cuenta de la forma como Rei derrotó a Axel. Michiru es la más angustiada al haber visto por la cámara como caían las cajas de madera sobre el auto de su esposo y con la radio lo llama insistentemente.

-¡Axel! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Cariño, respóndeme!. -asustada y llorosa.

-_Estoy bien sirena, el "Tsubasa" está algo dañado, así como mi orgullo, pero yo estoy bien_. -dice la voz.

-¡Axel ya, abandona esta absurda carrera por el Gran Kami!. -llorosa ella.

_-¿¡Que dices!? Un Tenoh nunca deja las cosas a la mitad, llegaré a la meta como sea,_ _Cambio_. -corta él la comunicación.

-¿Vieron lo mismo que yo chicos?. -cuestiona Ami a sus compañeros quitándose la diadema del micrófono. TK y las "Wild Cats" asienten con la cabeza y Makoto furiosa se cruza de brazos.

-Parece que después de todo, la gente sí cambia. -comenta la alta castaña. -y para mal.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué vieron todos?. -pregunta Michiru.

-Que al parecer Michiru, lo que Rei le hizo a tu esposo y al "Tsubasa"…fue intencional… -asombrado Fye mientras la chica de cabello aguamarina niega con la cabeza.

-¡No puede ser!. -exclama asombrada la violinista. Nataku tampoco lo puede creer, y sigue callado y pensativo, ¿Porqué su Fénix había cambiado tanto? Era simplemente como si…fuera otra mujer…

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Serena se encuentra en su habitación, sentada en el escritorio y con una pequeña lámpara alumbrando su trabajo, con varios papeles y la computadora encendida tratando de trabajar, pero a su pesar, su mente está en otro lugar. El encuentro con Haruka Tenoh y sus palabras cargadas de veneno la estaban atormentando, pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más le dolía era el terrible encuentro con Rei. Mira una fotografía que hay en su buró de ella y su hermana cuando eran pequeñas en una feria, ella está llorosa y sostiene en su mano un hilo con un globo reventado mientras Rei a su lado le cede el suyo acariciando su cabeza. ¡Qué lejanos le parecen esos tiempos cuando Rei siempre cuidaba de ella y se sentía protegida y fuerte! Instintivamente se toca la mejilla en donde ella la golpeó y una lágrima escapa de sus ojos.

-Nunca me perdonarás hermana… y creo que yo misma nunca me perdonaré.

Un gran suspiro se escapa de su pecho y baja la pantalla de su laptop. Sabe que esa noche aunque desee no podrá concentrarse. Mira el reloj y este marca las 11:50 de la noche, a esas horas seguramente la Liga se estaba enfrentando a Rei en la Bahía. Ella habría querido ir para apoyar a los chicos, pero cuando TK le habló de acompañarlos ella misma se negó en automático. Además, de que sabía que no podría ver a Rei a los ojos nunca más y mucho menos soportar sus ironías y sus burlas, estaba segura de que en esa carrera iba a estar… Owen.

Darien no había comentado nada sobre el reto, el regreso de Rei o la carrera, menos sobre Owen y había seguido su vida normalmente, aunque había notado que estaba haciendo los trámites pertinentes para no regresar a la base aérea pues lo había escuchado por teléfono hablar con sus superiores. Se sentía realmente mal al darse cuenta de esa actitud de Darien, siendo que antes estaba tan decidido a aceptar ese nuevo trabajo, ahora no quería irse de su lado, ¿Acaso desconfiaba de ella? Era evidente que sí, y que el regreso el Owen cambiaba muchas cosas. ¿Qué era lo que Darien temía de ella si la dejaba sola? ¿Qué corriera al lado de Owen? Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono. Sabe que a esas horas Luna y Darien están durmiendo y antes de que el escandaloso timbre despierte a su bebita corre a contestarlo limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Moshi moshi?.-cuestiona.

-¿_Casa de la Familia Chiba?. -_dice una voz.

-Así es. -responde ella.

-_Necesito hablar con la señora Chiba._

-Ella habla. -responde Serena.

-_Señora, mi nombre es Kasuo Matsume, capitán del Departamento de Policía de Tokio y me es muy penoso informarle que su Padre ha sufrido un accidente y se encuentra en el Hospital Central en estos momentos_. -dice la voz. Serena siente un horrible escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

-¡Papá! ¿¡Pero cómo es posible!?.-asustada.

-_Al parecer iba saliendo de una cena de negocios en Shinjuku cuando alguien le dio un tiro. Debe venir al Hospital Señora, su presencia es de suma importancia_. -apremia el hombre.

-¿¡Pero cómo está mi Padre!? ¿¡Está bien!?.

-_Señora, solo sé lo que me ordenaron informarle, debe venir y comprobarlo por Usted misma_. -cuelga el teléfono el hombre. Serena llorosa y desesperada sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras llegando hasta la puerta y tomando instintivamente las llaves del "Moon Princess", pero antes de abrir la puerta se detiene, llena de furia estrella las llaves en el suelo, ¡Ni en esos momentos era capaz de superar su miedo! así que desesperada regresa sobre sus pasos subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Darien! ¡Luna! ¡Algo terrible pasó!. -grita angustiada.

**Zona industrial Keihin, Bahía de Tokio.**

El S13 negro avanza de regreso por la bodega vacía y oscura pasando por el estrecho camino que dejan las cajas a sus lados. Alexis Tomoe va muy concentrado en la carrera, con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de la forma como Rei se había "deshecho" literalmente de su compañero. Sabe que ahora defender el honor de la "Liga de Aces" depende de él. Mira por el retrovisor los faros del "Guinevere" que va tras él.

-La apuesta literal es _"Si uno de nosotros gana"_ así que veré de obtener mi disculpa pública. -decidido el chico. Ambos autos salen de la bodega, y se hayan de nuevo en la calle. La flecha amarilla luminosa indica otra nueva vuelta. -ahora veremos si lo del muelle fue coincidencia o si de verdad has logrado lo imposible Hino sama. -advierte Tomoe frenando y girando el volante para tomar la curva que los regresaba al camino de retorno, tras él el "Guinevere" toma la misma curva.

-Lección número tres: Técnica. -dice Rei en su auto. -no puedo leer tus movimientos Tomoe san, pero en cambio, puedo jugar un poco contigo y llevarte a donde yo desee. -acaba ella y con un cambio de pies y movimientos de su volante, toma la misma curva de Tomoe balanceado el chasis del auto y desplazándose hacia el interior antes de llegar a la curva haciendo un giro al exterior antes de tomarla mientras el "Guinevere" comienza a derrapar de manera casi perfecta.

En las pantallas de la "Liga de Aces", Ami y Fye se miran impresionados de lo que acaban de ver.

-¡¡Esto no es posible!!. -murmura la doctora de cabello azul. -¡Simplemente no puede ser!.-se retira los anteojos confundida.

-Es verdad Ami. Ella hizo un _"Feint Drift" _con un Bugatti. -asegura TK detrás de ellos.

-¿Un _"Feint Dirft"?. _-cuestiona Makoto. -¡Pero esa técnica lleva años! y eso cuando el auto es MR. -asustada la chica.

-Únicamente Mako, que si intenta eso con el motor del Veyron, de 16 cilindros, ese Drift es poco menos que suicida, considerando la potencia a la que va. Independientemente de todo, se debe tener una técnica única para atreverse a hacer eso solo por… vanidad… arriesgando su vida. -dictamina Fye.

-Creo Fye, que a la nueva Rei, jugar con su vida ya no le interesa gran cosa. -decide Michiru mirando la pantalla. -o con la de los demás. -con evidente molestia.

Alexis Tomoe mira como Rei ha hecho ese Drift imposible pero a pesar de ello sigue detrás de él. Delante se haya el túnel vehicular y el joven se comienza a percatar de que quizá los alardes de Rei sobre el poder y superioridad de su nueva Liga no eran del todo falsos. Los dos autos entran en el túnel.

-Siempre te superas a ti misma Rei sama, eso debo respetarte. -añade Tomoe sonriendo -pero las sorpresas no se detienen. Mi Dragón aún tiene mucho que dar y no permitiré que ganes. -sonríe el chico y presiona un botón de su control para accionar el NOS. Al instante todo el panorama del túnel comienza a verse borroso mientras el talentoso piloto controla su automóvil perfectamente y se aleja mucho del "Guinevere".

-Demasiado rápido para gastar toda tu potencia Tomoe san. Debiste guardarla para el momento final, como siempre, tu falta de paciencia es tu peor debilidad-añade ella cambiando la velocidad mientras la aguja de su marcador sobrepasa los 200 kilómetros. La computadora de su panel de control muestra una gráfica del auto en donde destacan las letras "SUPER SPEED ON". Entonces el alerón de su Bugatti se contrae y el automóvil baja su altura de forma significativa. -hora de la última lección, ¡¡VELOCIDAD!!. -grita Rei y sus ojos morados destellan brillos púrpuras casi maléficos.

-¿Qué se supone que le está pasando al auto de Rei?. -estalla Makoto dentro de la camioneta negra mirando la transmisión.

-Lo que le pasa es que es un Bugatti, Mako chan, sólo eso. -comenta Fye. -estamos por ver una demostración de lo que puede hacer el terrible monstruo que tiene por motor y constatar nosotros mismos la capacidad de uno de los automóviles más caros y veloces del mundo. Será dolorosa la derrota pero al menos tendremos un buen espectáculo. -explica el médico rubio. -vamos cariño, te cedo el honor de describir lo que pasó.

-Gracias amor. -le sonríe Ami. -lo que sucede con el Veyron es que cuando el vehículo llega a 220 kilómetros en el asombroso record de 3 segundos, automáticamente reduce la altura hasta 8,9 cm al mismo tiempo el alerón trasero se despliega para proporcionar 3.425 newtons de carga aerodinámica, manteniendo el vehículo en la carretera. -analiza Ami.

-¿Entonces, el auto de la señorita Hino no tiene NOS?. -pregunta Kaori. Ami y Fye ríen ante el comentario de la bailarina.

-Con una bestia como esa señorita Miyu… ¿Para qué quiere NOS?. -regresa la pregunta TK.

-Alexis… -asustada Ana Shields al entender el inevitable desenlace de aquella carrera para su novio. Fye se retira los micrófonos y diademas y se levanta de golpe.

-¿Fye? ¿A dónde vas?. -cuestiona Mako.

-A ver el triunfo de Rei afuera, quiero ver por mi mismo como llega un Veyron a su máxima velocidad. -emocionado el médico seguido de su esposa saliendo de la camioneta hacia la calle, seguido de todos. Dentro de la camioneta queda Nataku, quien se acerca a las pantallas y mira el automóvil blanco tocando la pantalla con sus manos.

-Mi Fénix. Sigues siendo la misma debajo de esa actitud de poder y soberbia, eres la misma mujer que un día hace dos años abolló mi auto, la misma que me enamoró con su fuerza y su decisión, la misma que sigue sorprendiéndome y luchando por ser la mejor. -amoroso el joven. -voy a recuperarte Fénix, no me importa lo que deba hacer vas a regresar a mí. -promete el joven.

El sonido de los motores que llegan se escucha a lo lejos y Nataku sale de la camioneta mirando afuera a sus compañeros y a los miembros de la "World League" que esperan la llegada de los vehículos. Un silencio expectante en medio de la calle afuera de las bodegas, poco a poco el sonido se vuelve mucho más intenso y los faros de un automóvil se perfilan en la oscuridad. Casi imperceptible por la tremenda velocidad atraviesa el "Guinevere" la meta dejando detrás de sí una estela de luz y un terrible viento que mueve el cabello y ropa de los presentes. Como si quisiera hacer gala de su misma técnica, el Veyron frena y derrapa girando varias veces en círculo y sacando humo ante la fricción del asfalto con las llantas para detenerse en seco y así, con las luces encendidas como marco, la mujer de uniforme blanco y cabello negro baja del auto y se recarga en el capo con los brazos cruzados y esa misma expresión de superioridad e ironía que parecía ser ya un distintivo de la nueva Rei. Todos los ojos de los presentes están fijos en ella y ni siquiera se percatan de en qué momento el S13 negro llega y frena delante del Veyron.

Un poco más tarde, también llega el EVO con el parabrisas estrellado. Los aplausos y exclamaciones de felicidad en alemán llenan en lado derecho de la calle. Mientras la "World League" festeja, la "Liga de Aces" permanece muda. Rei esboza una sonrisa extraña al ver bajar del auto a Tomoe quien la mira con sus penetrantes ojos verdes mudo y silencioso. Axel baja también y al momento Michiru corre a abrazarlo preocupada.

-¡Axel! ¡Estás bien de verdad! ¡Dime qué te ocurrió!. -asustada la chica de cabello aguamarina tocando las mejillas de su esposo, pero este la aparta de sí y camina directo a Rei sumamente molesto, pasa al lado de Tomoe y se acerca a ella.

-¡Se puede saber qué demonios pretendías en el muelle! ¡Eso que me hiciste fue poco honorable!. -espeta fúrico el joven Tenoh. Rei esboza una sonrisa.

-Deliberadamente no te apartaste Tenoh sama, yo te abrí el espacio. -comenta ella.

-¡De igual modo no tenías por qué estrellarme en las cajas!. -aún sulfurado el rubio. -¿Qué pretendes con este juego, Rei? ¿Demostrarnos que tu equipo es mejor? ¡No hacía falta una carrera para eso! Tienen dinero, tienen infraestructura y pilotos de la F1, ser los mejores, es lo mínimo que se les puede permitir.- Rei deja de sonreír y mira molesta a Tenoh.

-Vamos Tenoh, calla. De igual modo ella ganó. -confirma TK llegando al lado de su amigo y poniendo su mano en el hombro de este, pero Axel se la lanza molesto a un lado y sigue encarando a Rei.

-¡No! Quiero saberlo de una vez, ella llega, nos insulta, nos reta, se ríe de nosotros y nos humilla en una carrera con su auto de lujo, ¿Para qué? ¿¡Con qué maldito propósito!?.-sigue molesto el joven.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo Hino san, ¿De qué nos acusas? ¿De qué somos responsables para que nos trates así?.-apoya Tomoe al joven.

-Axel, señor Tomoe, de verdad no duden de que sólo deseamos ayudar. -habla Owen llegando al lado de Rei.

-¡Calla! Tú no tienes derecho a hablar de "AYUDAR" cuando traicionas la amistad de años y te prestas a venganzas estúpidas. -hiriente Axel a su cuñado. Owen mueve negativamente la cabeza, pero Rei camina hacia ellos y pone su mano en el brazo del actor.

-No te molestes Owen, se los diré si tanto desean saberlo. Son culpables de ver las carreras y a la Liga como un maldito pasatiempo, de haber perdido la pasión por correr, de haber dejado que la ausencia de una sola persona acabara con su espíritu de corredores, de haber caído en una cómoda mediocridad y de dejar a la velocidad en segundo plano es sus vidas ¡DE eso son culpables todos!.-molesta ella acusa con un grito. Algunos de ellos bajan la vista analizando sus palabras.

-Quizá la culpa no es tanto de nosotros sino de quien no supo contagiarnos el amor a su sueño. -murmura molesta Ami. Rei mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Parece sencillo, ¿Cierto, Doctora Mizuno? Culpar a los demás de la cobardía propia. Pero no se preocupe, tiene razón al decir eso, antes pensaba que bastaba con tener a los mejores de Japón unidos bajo un mismo ideal, ahora me he dado cuenta de que los "mejores" de Japón necesitan de mucha motivación para seguirlo siendo. ¡Petzite!. -llama ella a la alta alemana de cabello verde que se acerca y le pone en las manos un CD el cual ella alarga hacia adelante.

-Esto es para Usted Tomoe san. -dice ella. Todos los ojos miran extrañados al joven de cabello negro que se resiste en tomarlo. -no se preocupe, no es nada malo, simplemente un análisis detallado de sus fortalezas y debilidades al correr así como las ventajas y desventajas del "Ryu" en función de estas, finalizando con algunas recomendaciones de mi equipo sobre un nuevo automóvil que se adaptará más a la forma de correr de Usted y un plan de entrenamiento para que, de dedicarse con seriedad a él, pueda ser clase SS en digamos… Dos meses. -habla ella con una seguridad que deja a todos asombrados.

-¿Ella puede hacer eso?. -cuestiona Ami a su esposo incrédula.

-Parece que sí. -asombrado el doctor. Tomoe duda en tomar el CD y mira a Rei sin entender una palabra.

-No duden de Rei ni de su método de competitividad extrema, personalmente lo probé y ha dado resultado. -apoya Owen.

-¿Owen? ¿Acaso tu… eres ya… un SS?. -cuestiona Michiru azorada a su primo que se limita a sonreír.

-Prima, ese es el verdadero motivo de haberlos perseguido al inicio, cuando no sabían quiénes éramos, hacer una valoración de su forma de correr y por medio de estas carreras hacerlos darse cuenta de todo lo que pueden lograr todavía, de que la "Liga de Aces" no ha muerto y que puede mejorar a niveles inimaginables si es que recuperan su pasión por correr y explotan con rivales verdaderamente exigentes su potencial dormido -explica Owen.

-Definitivamente no puedo obligarlos a unirse a la "World League" si no lo desean, pero no permitiré que tomen ninguna decisión hasta que hayan visto esta información. Es su decisión Tomoe san, seguir pensando que basta con ser clase "S" o atreverse a ser un "SS", de igual modo, mis técnicos, equipo y compañeros quedan a sus órdenes en el Castillo Nijó, sí es que se decide a someterse al entrenamiento.-insiste Rei alargando más el CD.-Sobra decir que los gastos corren totalmente de mi cuenta si es que le interesa unirse a nosotros.

-No lo tomes Tomoe. -aconseja Axel furioso, pero dentro del alma del hermano de Hotaru arde además de la humillación de la derrota de Rei, la curiosidad de conocer ese famoso "Informe de debilidades" que lo tiene intrigado. Así que lentamente alarga la mano y toma el CD. Rei y Owen intercambian una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Departe de la "World League" eso era todo caballeros, con su permiso, que sigan teniendo buenas noches. -se despide Owen y ofrece el brazo a Rei para alejarse.

-¡Esperen!. -los detiene Axel que los llama.-¿Por qué Tomoe tiene un CD como ese y yo no?.-cuestiona el rubio.

-Verás Axel, hubo ciertos… contratiempos con tu información ya que el encargado de reunirla al parecer tuvo otras ocupaciones. -comenta Owen en japonés mirando a Zafiro que a pesar de no entender del todo se sonroja -pero luego de esta noche y de haberte visto correr seguramente no tardarás en tenerlo ¿En el próximo reto quizá?. -cuestiona el joven de cabello azul a Rei.

-Seguramente Owen. -asiente ella.

-¿Próximo reto?. -inquiere TK. -¿De modo que esto no ha terminado?.

-Al contrario Takeshi, esto acaba de iniciar. -responde Rei y mueve la mano. Akane Karasuma se acerca a ella y le da una hoja la cual ella alarga al pelirrojo. TK la toma. -si es que tienen algo de orgullo, nos veremos en Saitama pasado mañana. -acaba ella y camina hacia su auto. Nataku incapaz de seguirse conteniendo más corre tras ella.

-¡Fénix! ¡Fénix tenemos que hablar!. -insiste él, pero al momento Zafiro se interpone entre él y Rei mirándolo amenazante.

-Deja tranquila a mi novia. -murmura el médico en un correcto japonés. Toda la sangre de Nataku hierve de ira al escuchar a ese hombre llamarla "SU NOVIA" y furioso da unos pasos adelante y lo sujeta de la camisa.

-¡Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo, maldito alemán! ¡Ella es mi mujer!. -molesto Nataku intenta golpearlo pero una mano fuerte lo detiene antes.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjalo en paz!. -se oye la voz de Owen, quien evita que se golpeen, apartando a Nataku. Rei llega al lado de Zafiro y le dice algo en alemán que Nataku no comprende. Luego mira a su marido con evidente desdén.

-Por última vez Yamada, deja de molestarme. Todo lo que debía decirte te lo he dicho antes y deja de arreglar todo con golpes. Es lo único que saben hacer los Yamada, usar la violencia para satisfacer su maldita vanidad.-le espeta furiosa, después da media vuelta, toma de la mano A Zafiro y se alejan hasta abordar el "Guinevere". Sepphir por su parte sonriendo burlonamente a Nataku sube al "King Arthur" y los dos autos arrancan juntos por la calle.

-¡Lárgate!. -empuja Nataku a Owen lanzándolo lejos de él. -¡Quién demonios te manda entrometerte en lo que no te incumbe!. -le espeta al actor.

-Lo siento pero sí me incumbe. No es la mejor forma, amigo.

-¿Amigo? ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme así tú, que no sólo estás en esa liga de prepotentes sino que seguramente sabías que mi Fénix estaba viva y no me lo dijiste!. -lo sujeta ahora de la camisa a él con furia.

-¡Nataku! ¡Déjalo!. -llegan Axel, Fye y TK a detenerlos y los apartan.

-Creo Owen que es mejor que te vayas, ya tendrán tiempo de arreglar las diferencias entre Ustedes. -opina el pelirrojo.

-Eso deseo de verdad TK. Nataku, Axel, tendremos que vernos para aclarar muchas cosas. -decide el actor alejándose de allí hacia el Ferrari azul. Nataku molesto se deshace del agarre de Axel y Fye.

-¡Déjenme!.-les grita y se aleja hacia el "Tiger" en un terrible silencio.

-Pobre de Nataku, está al límite de sus fuerzas. -comenta Makoto al ver la abatida figura del chico y como el GTR rojo se aleja en desbocada carrera por la calle. Poco a poco los miembros de la Liga de Aces se acercan al lado de TK para mirar el papel que Rei le diera en que están escritos los horarios y retos próximos de la "World League".

-Creo que Ami es la siguiente. -murmura Axel al ver el nombre "MIZUNO VS BOORS" escrito en la fecha que Rei ha señalado con sede en la carretera Nakase, en Saitama. La doctora levanta la vista y esta se clava en la alta alemana de anteojos y cabello verde que sube en el McLaren negro.

-Petzite Müller. -murmura Ami, los ojos verdes de la alemana se cruzan con las pupilas azules de la doctora, y Petzite, imitando el gesto japonés, se inclina ante ella. Ami del otro lado del camino corresponde a la inclinación, las dos sonríen.

-Cariño, ¿No estarás pensando en aceptar el reto? ¿Verdad?. -preocupado Fye.

-¿Y por qué no? Ahora sabemos qué es lo que Rei quiere de nosotros, y en lo personal Fye, pienso que todos necesitábamos sacudirnos de este marasmo extraño en que caímos luego de que ella se fue para volver a ser lo que éramos, los mejores de Kanto, y creerme que si puedo aprender de esa chica Alemana, lo haré. -decidida la de cabello azul.

-¡Bien dicho doctora Mizuno!.-aplaude tras ella Hiraki Sayo.

-¡Hikari!. -la reprende la rubia bailarina. -¿Por qué creo que estás pensando en aceptar el ridículo reto entre nosotras tres y esa tal "GALAHAD"?. -ofendida la bailarina al ver la siguiente fecha en que destacan los nombres "Wild Cats VS Galahad" en Wagan, pleno corazón de Tokio.

-Porque crees bien querida, hace mucho tiempo que Anna, tú y yo no corremos juntas, las "Wild Cats" estamos perdiendo práctica desde que te integraste a la compañía nacional de danza, Anna tiene a su chico y yo me dediqué plenamente a modelar. Sabes que detesto cordialmente a Hino san, pero ya que esa petulante alemana del R8 nos quiere retar, al menos yo no rehuiré la carrera. ¿Qué dices Anna? ¿Desempolvas a tu "LINCE"?. -cuestiona la pelirroja a su amiga.

-Creo que sería definitivamente como recordar nuestros viejos tiempos. Cuenta conmigo. -emocionada la castaña.

-¿Y? ¿La Pantera será tan cruel para dejarnos solas?.-sigue la modelo mirando a Kaori que ahora sonríe.

-Desde luego que no querida. No puedo dejarles toda la diversión.-reitera la chica rubia.

-Eso nos deja a mí y al "STORM" con el tercer puesto. -opina Makoto tronando sus nudillos y mirando a la joven extranjera del ZR1 amarillo que la contempla sonriente recargada en el capo de su auto. Los ojos de Calaverite y los de Mako se cruzan en un desafío implícito y la chica alemana luego de mirarla sube al "Gawain" -tengo muchas ganas de cobrarme la carrera en donde casi nos hace estrellar.

-Lo que no comprendo, es porqué retarte a ti en Tsukuba, justo cuando saben que es tu territorio, amor. -inquieto TK.

-No te preguntes nada de eso cariño, si esas tipas o Rei se creyeron que nos enseñarán lo que no sabemos, están muy equivocadas. Yo al menos tengo varias lecciones para "Miss Germany".-audaz la alta castaña.

-Tengo que admitir que la estrategia de Rei es muy buena. Aunque al inicio me pareció demasiado agresiva, parece que sabe cómo mover sus piezas. Hay cosas que después de todo no cambian. -añade el pelirrojo doblando la hoja y guardándola en su saco. -De modo compañeros, que espero que nadie más se burle de mí cuando diga seriamente que debemos entrenar.

-No lo haremos más TK, mucho menos después de esta lección. -comenta Tomoe palmeando la espalda del joven Tsukino. -mañana iré al garaje para que veamos el video, es necesario que sepamos qué tanto de verdad tienen las palabras de Rei y discutamos como vamos a reaccionar ante esta nueva situación

-Hecho. Liga de Aces, creo que es momento de la retirada. Buen trabajo, chicos, ambos, era una batalla imposible y Ustedes la hicieron posible. -termina Fye. -felicidades. Buenas noches. -rápidamente todos los conductores se dispersan hacia sus autos. Alexis se acerca al rubio conductor del "Tsubasa" y estrecha su mano.

-Para haber entrenado nada más que tres horas, hicimos buen equipo Tenoh. Creo que debemos considerar seriamente seguir entrenando juntos.

-También lo deseo, Tomoe. Gracias. -acaba Axel mientras el chico se aleja de la mano de Anna hacia el "Ryu". Michiru llega junto a su esposo y lo abraza.

-Tuve mucho miedo por ti. No podía creer que Rei se atreviera a jugar así con algo tan peligroso.

-Ni yo, y si te soy sincero no me gusta nada en lo que se está convirtiendo la nueva Rei. Tampoco que Owen esté con ella.

-Amor. Mañana Owen irá a casa, mamá supo que estaba de regreso y lo contactó. Irá a cenar. -asiente la violinista y ve a su esposo fruncir el ceño. -¿Te molesta?

-Tengo mucho que aclarar con mi "Amigo" antes de que vaya cenar a casa de mi familia. Pero no te preocupes querida, no haré ninguna escena. Owen después de todo es tu primo y casi mi hermano. -le da un beso en la cabeza él a su esposa. -es momento de irnos. Le pediré a los técnicos de Nataku que cambien el parabrisas del "Tsubasa". -añade el rubio mientras él y Michiru suben al EVO blanco y son los últimos en perderse por la calle de los muelles.

**Hospital central, Tokio Japón.**

Serena ha salido llorosa de la habitación en donde Taichi Tsukino es atendido y al verla salir Darien corre tras ella y la abraza.

-¡Serena!. -dice el piloto amoroso, ella se desploma llorando en su pecho. -¿Cómo está tío Taichi?.

-El médico… dice que está estable… la bala le dio en el hombro.

-Menos mal que no es grave. Vamos no te pongas así, él estará bien. Es un hombre fuerte. -opina Darien pero ella parece no calmarse. Un hombre de traje gris y algo de canas en sus sienes se acerca a ellos y muestra una placa.

-¿Señores Chiba? Matsume Kasuo, capitán de división del Departamento Metropolitano de Policía. Yo los llamé. -dice el hombre. -necesito que me respondan unas preguntas.

-Lo lamento capitán, pero mi esposa no se encuentra en estado de contestar a sus… -inicia Darien ofendido.

-No. Está bien Darien. Quiero ayudar. -valiente Serena. Darien la mira dudosa pero ella parece decidida, tomándola del brazo se sientan en el sillón de la sala de espera, Matsume se acerca a ellos y se sienta a su lado -¿Cómo pasó todo?.-le pregunta Serena la policiía.

-Aún no nos lo explicamos señora Chiba, al parecer y según las declaraciones de testigos, su Padre iba saliendo de un restaurante donde tenía una reunión de negocios cuando antes de abordar su automóvil un desconocido carro que pasaba por la calle abrió fuego contra él. El tráfico fue lo que impidió que el agresor lograra su objetivo y su Padre se tiró al suelo para protegerse. Encontramos 5 disparos de arma de fuego, uno destruyó los vitrales del restaurante y otros dieron contra los muros, sólo uno se incrustó en el hombro de su Padre. Queremos saber si es que tenía algún enemigo interesado en su desaparición. -pregunta Matsume. Serena pierde el color un momento y su mente vuela instintivamente hacia un solo nombre y una sola mujer capaz de tanto…

-Eso no tiene sentido. ¿No fue alguna coincidencia? Quizá el objetivo era alguien más y tío Taichi estaba en el lugar equivocado.-se niega Darien a responder.

-Estamos seguros de que el señor Tsukino era el objetivo, Señor Chiba, por eso la urgencia de saber si alguien estaría interesado en dañarlo. -añade este. En ese momento el teléfono de Serena suena con insistencia y se aleja a contestar dejando a Darien charlar con el policía.

-¿Sí?. -abatida la chica pensando que puede ser Luna. -¿Luna?.

-_Lo siento querida, pero no soy Luna. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de mi mensaje_. -dice por el auricular la odiada voz que Serena conoce muy bien, al momento un temblor de miedo la acomete.

-¡Usted! Debí saber que este tipo de cosas podían venir de un monstruo como usted.

-_Lamento si fui violenta cariño, pero comprenderás que ante esta situación me debo asegurar de que mis intereses estén a salvo. ¿Sabes que la maldita de Rei Hino volvió de su tumba?. -_cuestiona Yamada.-_¡Claro que lo sabes! No creo que ella haya resistido la tentación de mostrarse delante de su patética Liga o de su ex mejor amiga.-_burlona Yamada.

-Mi hermana jamás estuvo en la tumba. -responde Serena.-y desde luego que sé que ha regresado, no he dejado de dar gracias al Gran Kami por haberla protegido de sus garras.

-_Para tu desgracia querida, el regreso de esa mujer cambia los términos de nuestro acuerdo. Ahora más que nunca me debo asegurar de que mantendrás la boca cerrada, por mi bien, el tuyo y el de la gente que amas, no dirás una palabra a Rei Hino y mucho menos a Nataku sobre lo que sabes de mí. Hoy fue tu Padre, mañana quizá tu esposo o… tu hija…_

-¡No se atreva a dañar a Serenity o…

-¡_No estás en posición de amenazarme, Tsukino!. _ -ruge la mujer por la línea dando a Serena idea del grado de pánico en que se encontraba_. -¡Esto es solo una advertencia! Espero que te haya quedado claro._

-¿Sabe qué es lo que más me alegra de todo esto?. -dice la rubia recuperándose del primar momento de miedo. -Que voy a disfrutar cada momento de la venganza de Rei contra Usted, no me importa si caigo también en ella o si mi hermana cree que soy su cómplice, todo valdrá la pena, ¡Todo! Por verla sufrir una milésima parte de la tortura que he sufrido yo.

-_Tú y esa maldita de Hino no me conocen Serena, no saben contra quién están tratando. Tu hermana está jugando un juego que yo llevo jugando muchos años antes de ella, y me subestiman si creen que me dejaré vencer fácilmente. Eso era todo lo que deseaba, mandaré mis condolencias por el deceso del señor Tsukino a tu oficina. Nos vemos… querida amiga… _-cuelga el teléfono Yamada. A Serena le dan ganas de estrellar el aparato contra el suelo pero se contiene. El mensaje de Yamada le ha llegado fuerte y claro, y si en sus manos está, ella protegerá a los que ama contra todo y todos.

-¿Serena?. -cuestiona Darien llegando a su lado. -¿Estás bien? ¿Quién era?.

-Era… era… la señora Yamada. Preguntaba por la salud de papá, parece que llamó a la casa y Luna le dijo la noticia. -miente ella. Darien nota que está mintiendo y siente una terrible duda de si Owen será quién la ha llamado, pero se contiene y decide que Serena no está en condiciones de interrogatorios. Al menos no esa noche.

-Creo que he juzgado mal a la hermana de Yamada, desde hace tiempo he notado que ha hecho cosas buenas por nosotros. Salvar la empresa, ayudarnos a recuperarla. Y sé que tu y ella tienen una relación muy especial, casi amistad, antes no la soportaba pero últimamente me he dado cuenta de que es una buena persona. -comenta Darien.

-Buena persona… Chikane Yamada una buena persona… -con ironía que Darien no nota, continua Serena.

-Le he dicho al capitán Matsume todo lo que podía, dice que si hay adelantos sobre el agresor de tío Taichi nos informará. El Doctor Akira dice que puedes pasar a verlo, ha despertado de la anestesia. -la conduce Darien por el pasillo hasta que entran en la habitación 345, donde Taichi Tsukino con vendajes y conectado a aparatos médicos los mira entrar y sonríe débilmente.

-¡Princesa!. -dice el herido hombre, los ojos de Serena se llenan de lágrimas al ver a su padre.

-¡Otou san!. -grita ella y corre a la cama.

**Castillo Nijó, mañana siguiente.**

El GTR rojo se detiene en la entrada de la mansión de techos dorados mirando ansioso hacia esta mientras siente que su corazón late acelerado. Allí detrás de esas rejas, estaba ella, su Fénix, la única mujer que amaba de verdad. No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando cientos de cosas confusas, desde explicaciones al porqué de su regreso hasta escenas tormentosas en que el beso que Rei le dio al hombre extranjero lo sacaban de sus cabales.

Estuvo dando vueltas en el "Tiger" por Tokio corriendo como demente, hasta que algo más fuerte que él lo llevó directo a la mansión Hasegawa. Tenía demasiado de que hablar con Rei y no se iría hasta hacerlo, así ella quisiera o no escucharlo. Un sonido metálico se escucha entonces y lo hace mirar a la puerta de la mansión.

Cuando las puertas eléctricas del cancel se abren, las pupilas doradas del chico se prenden en el cancel de acceso a la mansión justo cuando unos automóviles salen de él. Ve salir a algunos de los autos que ayer por la noche estaban junto a Rei pero sabe que ella va en el Bugatti blanco así que espera. Finalmente ve salir el costoso auto europeo detrás de la caravana y entonces se decide, dispuesto a todo, sale del GTR y corre atravesando la calle hasta ponerse delante de este con los brazos extendidos.

Rei que iba en el "Guinevere" con Zafiro, charlando, solo tiene tiempo de frenar de improviso, y cuando sus ojos miran al hombre que se ha atravesado delante de ella sus facciones se distienden.

-Nataku. -murmura impresionada de mirar delante de ella a su esposo, Zafiro frunce el ceño molesto. Más cuando ella hace el intento de abrir la puerta.

-Ginny… no salgas. -la detiene de la mano. -vámonos, no tienes porqué escuchar a ese truhán. -ansioso el médico. Pero ella haciendo caso omiso de él sale del automóvil y camina directo hacia el hombre de cabello plateado, quien la verla venir a él, se acerca.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí, Yamada?. -lanza ella con furia.-Pensé que te habría quedado claro que te quiero lejos de mi.

-Yo… Fénix… no he podido dormir desde ayer…

-Me imagino, el miedo no es precisamente un buen somnífero. -irónica ella. Nataku avanza cada vez más cerca de ella.

-No puedes seguir evitando nuestro encuentro, no puedes seguir eludiéndome. -habla el chico ya muy cerca de ella. -tengo que saber algunas cosas…

-¿Si las sabes me dejarás en Paz?.-cuestiona ella. A Nataku le duele mucho el tono de sus palabras.

-Sí. -ofrece no muy convencido.

-Pregunta entonces. -cortante ella. Zafiro ha salido del auto y permanece junto a la puerta del "Guinevere" escuchando sin entender el todo la conversación en japonés de los dos jóvenes mientras sus ansiosos ojos azules se clavan con furia en Nataku.

-¿Por qué regresaste hasta ahora Fénix? ¿Por qué no me buscaste y me dijiste que estabas viva?. -con tono dolido él. -¿¡Por qué me dejaste dos años sumido en el maldito infierno de no tenerte conmigo!?.

-Todas tus preguntas Nataku, se pueden resumir en una sola. No quería que lo supieras, y tampoco creía que te importara tanto como dices. Luego de mi accidente mi estado físico y emocional era deplorable. Consiguieron lo que deseaban, deshacerse de mí y asesinarme, y por momentos, solo por momentos, me derrotaron. Tuve que superar la paraplejia, el miedo y sobre todo el dolor de saber tu engaño antes de poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a quienes me traicionaron. -espeta ella con los ojos centellantes de ira.

-¿Te traicionaron? ¿Quiénes te traicionaron?. -sin entender Nataku. Ella ríe estrepitosamente con una risa llena de dolor y de burla que asusta a su esposo.

-Realmente Nataku, me hace mucha gracia esa pregunta venida de ti. O eres demasiado cínico o definitivamente la maldad y la insensibilidad han atrofiado tu cerebro. Siento mucho no tener tiempo de seguir hablando contigo pero hoy es la carrera de Dietr, y debo llegar a Suzuka de modo que apártate de mi camino ahora y para siempre porque no deseo nada en el mundo que desaparezcas de mi vida y me dejes vivir en paz. -decide ella y da media vuelta. Nataku aún asimilando la información que ella le ha dado la toma del brazo.

-Fénix… dime quién te traicionó, quién te quería muerta… ¡Dímelo!.-Rei ofendida lo fulmina con la mirada y se deshace del contacto.

-¡Pregúntale eso a tu hermana si quieres una mejor respuesta!. -le lanza ella y se aleja hasta el "Guinevere" entrando junto con Zafiro a este. Nataku ha quedado en la calle, petrificado en el suelo y con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

-¿A Chikane?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Chikane en esto?. -se cuestiona el joven de cabello plata mientras el Bugatti blanco pasa como bólido a un lado suyo dejando una onda de aire detrás que mueve el cabello de Nataku, este lo ve alejarse y aún no logra reaccionar, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado y camina hacia el "Tiger" en cual se enfila de regreso a Tokio. Dentro de este el joven de ojos dorados conduce a mucha velocidad. -Creo que mi hermana tiene mucho que explicar. -balbucea Nataku crispado sus manos sobre el volante.

**Departamento de Owen Thalassa, Shinjuku Tokio.**

El timbre que suena con insistencia consigue despertar al joven que dormía en la cama luego de la noche que había pasado ayer en la carrera. Owen se levanta y se pone la camisa, camina intrigado por el sonido del timbre. No muchos sabían que estaba en su apartamento, quizá sería Michiru o su tía.

-¡Voy!… -grita el actor al llegar y abrir la puerta, pero sus ojos azul verdosos se abren mucho al descubrir a la persona que a esas horas de la mañana llamaban a su puerta. -¿Chiba?. -cuestiona asombrado.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar Thalassa. -asiente Darien quien vestido correctamente con su uniforme mira con sus ojos azules cargados de odio al chico delante de él. Owen se repone del primer momento de asombro y cruza sus ojos con los de Darien en flagrante desafío.

-Supongo que es inevitable. Pasa. -añade este y abre totalmente la puerta. Darien entra en el apartamento y camina hacia dentro. El actor cierra la puerta y camina junto a Darien, los dos se miran de nuevo, el piloto con su gorra en la mano, Owen con los brazos cruzados, se nota toda la tensión en el ambiente. -¿Quieres sentarte o algo de beber?. -cuestiona el actor.

-Para lo que vengo a decirte no hace falta ni lo uno ni lo otro, Thalassa.-irónico Darien.

-Tú dirás. -anima el joven de cabello azul regresándole la responsabilidad a Darien con valor…

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡Si señor! Al fin se han revelado los verdaderosmotivos de Rei para hacer lo que hacía. Sé que muchos lectores y con justa razón la querían matar y de pasada a mí también por la forma como trataba a la Liga, pero queridos amigos…¡¡NUNCA SUBESTIMEN A LOS FENIX!! De verdad me ha encantado hacer esta carrera contra Alexis y Axel, ya que además de ver a Rei en acción con Veyron tenía sorpresas para ella, al perece se esta perfilado su nuevo estilo de correr y este además de agresivo ¡No tiene poderes Shinto! MUAJAJAJA…¿Qué nuevas dificultades tendrá esto? Solo mi mente atrofiada por la velocidad, las intrigas y la adrenalina lo sabe…**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo incondicional, saben que sin Ustedes por momentos no tendría la fuerza de seguir con esta historia pero sus palabras y sus comentarios, así como su amistad son el mejor combustible.**

**Aprovecho para informar que mi amigo Zhudo ha decidido retirarse de SRR, en realidad hace tiempo que por varias dificultades personales no escribía ya las carreras él. Ahora al parecer tiene nuevos proyectos y además se ha desconectado de la historia y ya no le entusiasma mucho seguirla, y cuando algo deja de ser divertido, no vale la pena continuar. Personalmente agradezco a Zhudo su apoyo y el haberme enseñado todo lo que sé sobre las carreras y el mundo de la velocidad pues gracias a lo que aprendí con él en SRR1 es que ahora puedo continuar sola. ¡Gracias Amigo y suerte en tus proyectos!. Sin más me despido de Ustedes, nos vemos la semana siguiente y…¡FEEL THE REVENGE!.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**


	35. Chapter 34: Equilibrio perdido

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 34**

**Carrera ganada, equilibrio perdido**

Los dos hombres se miraban uno a otro con claro desafío en sus pupilas, el mismo desafío que debían tener en los ojos, dos antiguos gladiadores luchando por sus vidas. Owen, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos azul verdosos firmes en el hombre frente a él, con la ceja derecha levemente levantada y los labios rectos sin mostrar sus emociones. Darien, con la gorra del uniforme en sus manos, tiene por el contrario una mirada feroz y llena de furia, tanto que una vena se salta al lado de si sien derecha y sus puños se aprietan en un inequívoco gesto de ira.

-Tú dirás. -invita el peliazul con desafío evidente.

-He venido a advertirte que te alejes de mí y de mi familia, Thalassa. -son las palabras de Darien.

-Esa advertencia está de más, Chiba. No tengo ninguna intensión en entrometerme en sus vidas. Creo que te queda claro que regresé por Serena y que tenía toda la intensión de llevármela conmigo. -Habla el actor. Darien lo mira con tanta ira ante sus palabras decididas, que lleno de furia, lo sujeta de la camisa.

-¡Miserable!. - le espeta furioso, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, los brazos de Owen lo sujetan y lo obligan a retirar la mano lanzándolo lejos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quieres dejarme hablar?. -le grita el joven Thalassa. -¡Si se supone que has venido por repuestas déjame dártelas! Si al final de esto quieres golpearme, no te detendré, que hace dos años vengo soportando las ganas de romperte la cara y créeme que disfrutaré con ello. Pero sólo hasta que termine. -con tono autoritario Owen. Darien lo mira un momento pero ya no se lanza sobre él.

-Eres un cínico y un desvergonzado, Thalassa… ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme en mi cara, que viniste para llevarte a mi mujer!?

-Porque es la verdad. Regresé a Japón nada más que por Serena y estaba dispuesto a llevarla conmigo. -defiende él. -pero para tu fortuna y mi desgracia, Chiba… ella no quiso aceptarme. -baja la vista el joven. Darien no sabe si siente rabia de escuchar esas palabras o una inmensa alegría.

-¿De modo que fuiste capaz de pedirle algo tan indigno a mi esposa, maldito?. -termina Darien.

-Si Chiba, lo hice, estaba decidido a todo y no me importabas tú ni que ella estuviera casada ni nada, porque sabía que me seguía amando… estaba seguro de ello.

Darien está a punto de lanzarse a golpear a Owen pero analiza sus palabras y lo observa, abatido, derrotado, triste. Si Serena había tenido la oportunidad de irse con Thalassa… ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Algo dentro del alma de Darien se vuelve felicidad. ¡No se había ido con él porque Serena ya no lo amaba!.

-No tienes razón alguna para estar aquí a venir a reclamar o advertirme nada. Sé cuando debo retirarme y soy un caballero. Respetaré la decisión de Serena y no intentaré recuperarla más. -Declara con tono solemne Owen, levantando sus ojos hacia los de Darien, quien ahora lo mira con una mezcla de ironía y triunfo sonriendo de lado. Le gustaban esas palabras porque sabía que venidas de Thalassa serían verdad. Podía odiarlo, pero no le quedaba más que reconocer que era un hombre de palabra… sin embargo él tenía que asegurarse, dar el golpe definitivo para cortar el camino de la pólvora que estaba amenazando su felicidad.

-No me interesan tus palabras Thalassa, sino tus acciones. Espero que el saber de boca de Serena que ella me ama a mí…

-¡Serena no dijo eso! ¡Ella me sigue amando a mí! Si está a tu lado es sólo por la niña. -defiende Owen. Una carcajada burlona de Darien, que ahora a quien consigue alterar es al joven actor.

-¿De verdad creíste eso?... Qué imbécil. Lo que sucede de verdad es que Serena siempre ha sido demasiado sensible y le dolería mucho romperte el corazón de esa forma, pero la realidad es otra muy diferente. -quien está perdiendo ahora el control es Owen, pues en dos pasos se coloca delante de él y le da un puñetazo en el rostro, lo cual lo hace retroceder unos pasos atrás. Luego Darien levanta el rostro con la nariz sangrante, pero no deja de reírse.

-Duele saber la verdad… ¿Cierto, Thalassa? Mucho más cuando un tipo tan arrogante y prepotente como tú está acostumbrado a tener a todas las mujeres que desea, encontrarse con una que no únicamente está fuera de su alcance, sino además que no lo ama. -añade el piloto limpiándose la sangre con su mano.

-¡No sabes lo que dices, Chiba!. -sigue Owen ya muy alterado y sujeta al piloto de la solapa de su uniforme.

-Todo lo contrario Thalassa, analiza las cosas detenidamente. No dudo que Serena en un momento de su vida, sintiéndose sola y abandonada de todos se haya confundido pensando que te amaba, pero bastó que tú te fueras de su lado para que ella recordara los sentimientos verdaderos de amor que tuvo toda su vida por mí. Luego de que la abandonaste...

-¡Yo no hice eso! ¡Jamás la abandoné!.

-Pero te fuiste de su lado cuando más necesitaba un apoyo, y ese apoyo fui yo. Con paciencia y cariño gané otra vez su corazón, nos casamos y ahora tenemos una hija que es la muestra más fehaciente de que nos amamos, somos un matrimonio feliz… Yo la amo y ella a mí y todo el tiempo cuando ella estaba entre mis brazos jamás te recordó… ¡Hice que se olvidara de ti totalmente! ¡Ahora lo único que eres para ella es un recuerdo!. -un furioso Owen está por lanzarle otro golpe a Darien pero este lo detiene y ahora es él quien lo golpea en el rostro. -¡Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte, Thalassa! ¡Te quiero lejos de mi y de mi familia!. -termina el piloto y se aleja del apartamento dando un fuerte portazo.

Owen se levanta del suelo con un golpe en una ceja del cual brota sangre y con unas ganas terribles de ir tras Darien y mostrarle lo que había logrado enfureciéndolo, enterrando sus puños en su cara mentirosa. Sale a la puerta pero se detiene antes de abrirla.

-No vale la pena. -se dice a sí mismo y camina hacia su habitación y entra en el baño. Tomando una toalla la humedece y se limpia la sangre. Después levanta el rostro y se mira en el espejo.

No quiere dudar de Serena, quiere creer en lo que ella le dijo en el parque, en lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero a pesar de ello las palabras de Darien lo estaban lastimando demasiado y aún había hechos que no tenían explicación. ¿Cómo era posible que Serena, no amando a Darien, no sólo se haya casado con él, sino que hayan tenido una hija? Y aún más, ¿Había otro motivo para que ella se hubiera negado a irse con él y preferir a Darien Chiba?.

-¿Es posible Serena? ¿Es posible que lo sigas amando a él?. -con dolor Owen viendo su propio reflejo golpeado y abatido en el espejo. De repente lo saca de su abstracción el sonido de la puerta. Molesto pensado que se puede tratar de nuevo de Darien se apresura en abrir para encontrarse con. - Shimura… ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Muchacho, realmente no sé donde tienes la cabeza. Estamos a finales de mes y tus vacaciones han terminado. La promoción de tu película está por comenzar y… -habla el representante entrando en el departamento. Owen cierra la puerta detrás de Shimura.

-La promoción de la película. ¡Cierto! juro que lo olvidé.

-¡Un momento, un momento! ¡¿Qué se supone que te ocurrió en la ceja?!. -alarmado el hombre canoso mirando el rostro de Owen.

-Nada importante.

-¡¡NADA IMPORTANTE!! Muchacho, tu vives de tu imagen, y tu rostro en estos momentos es el rostro más famoso de Japón y quizá del mundo. Todas las cámaras y reflectores estarán sobe ti el día del estreno. ¿Cómo se supone que expliquemos que Owen Thalassa tiene herida la ceja?.

-No lo sé, Shimura. Ni lo sé ni me interesa. -abatido el joven dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala con la toalla húmeda sobre su herida.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! Dejaré que la prensa publique que como has hecho por ti mismo todas las escenas de acción te has lastimado. ¡SI, ESO HARE! Soy un genio. -aplaude el anciano. -bien muchacho, ahora a vestirte y ponerte presentable porque nos vamos al aeropuerto. -anima este.

-¿Al Aeropuerto? ¿Y qué se supone que yo haga en el aeropuerto?. -inquiere Owen.

-Owen, realmente necesitas una sacudida urgente. ¿Qué te sucede? El trato para dejarte libre en esa locura con tu amiga millonaria corredora era que cuando llegara el momento de la promoción de la película regresarías a trabajar. Te dije la fecha y prometiste estar listo. Además, la fortuna te sonreía ya que justamente la presentación sería en Japón. ¡Me lo prometiste muchacho! Estar preparado e ir por la señorita Thompson al aeropuerto. -insiste este.

-Kathy… -murmura Owen. –Realmente, Shimura, lo olvidé. -se excusa. –Sin embargo, no me siento con ánimos de ir al aeropuerto y mucho menos de ver a nadie. -Pero el anciano se ha metido ya a su habitación y Owen lo escucha abrir cajones, luego sale llevando un traje color gris.

-Sí, creo que este es el que se verá mejor en ti, además podemos cubrir tu herida con lentes oscuros y ¡PRESTO! El galán cinematográfico más codiciado del momento irá a recoger a su coestrella al aeropuerto dándole la bienvenida a su país y mostrándole las maravillas japonesas. -anima Shimura.

-No iré al aeropuerto, Shimura, y eso es todo. No puedes obligarme. Los de producción pueden perfectamente recoger a Kathy. -insiste este.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que si no lo hacías por obligación al menos por amistad. La señorita Thompson se portó muy bien contigo cuando estuviste en Europa y créeme que por esas fechas no eras muy fácil de soportar. Llegué a creer que lo mínimo que merecía ella de ti, era que le pagaras de la misma forma. -Con toda intensión, Shimura, sabiendo que es justo ese uno de los puntos débiles del muchacho, su caballerosidad. Owen permanece callado.

-¡Vamos chico! No te pongas así. Debes aceptar que si el destino no quiso que esa chica rubia y tu pudieran estar juntos no significa que abandones todo lo que eres y todo lo que has logrado. Mírame muchacho. Cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos te dije que yo sabía reconocer el talento cuando lo miraba y tú eres talento puro. No es justo que por un desengaño eches por la borda el esfuerzo que hicimos para convertirte en la estrella japonesa de más proyección internacional. -con nostalgia el buen hombre. Owen lo mira y no puede más que reconocer que a pesar de su estado anímico actual, su manager tenía razón en muchas cosas.

Después de todo, nadie lo obligó a seguir este camino. Él libremente decidió ser actor porque en un momento de su vida, pensó que eso lo haría feliz. Ahora todo era muy diferente, pero independientemente de ello, no tenía el derecho a que por un capricho suyo, otras personas que dependían de su trabajo salieran lesionadas.

-Iré al aeropuerto Shimura. -decide de golpe Owen levantándose del sillón arrebatándole el traje a su manager y entrando a su habitación en donde se cambia.

-¡Maravilloso chico! Sabía que ante todo eras un profesional. Haré unas llamadas. -Se aleja el hombre con su móvil hacia la sala, dejando que Owen termine de cambiarse. Cuando se pone la camisa y luego se mira en el espejo, el joven reflexiona sobre todo lo que le ha pasado desde que volvió a Japón y una cosa tiene clara en sus atribulados y confundidos sentimientos: Debe alejarse de Serena.

-Quizá, después de todo, el trabajo sea la mejor forma. -comenta el joven y termina de cambiarse saliendo a la sala donde su Manager justamente ha colgado el teléfono. -Shimura… ¿Qué dirías si quisiera invitar a Kathy Thompson a cenar por la noche a la mansión Kaioh?. -cuestiona el actor mientras su representante sonríe.

**Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio.**

En el edificio cede de la Policía de Tokio, dentro de una de las habitaciones especiales para interrogatorios, se encuentra la mujer de dos trenzas negras que tiene un vendaje en su brazo y algunos golpes en el rostro mientras mira hacia el vidrio detrás el cual sabe que están observándola.

La puerta se abre y en el lugar entra el alto joven de cabellos negros y mirado azul claro, que viste una camisa blanca y pantalón sastre con tirantes. La mirada firme del detective Adams se clava en la asustada mujer que está frente a él y se sienta en una silla frente a ella. A su lado, va un hombre bajo y delgado vestido de policía quien hará de traductor entre Adams y la detenida.

-Señorita Nyanko. -habla firme el policía. -¿Se encuentra en condiciones de responder a mis preguntas?. -cuestiona el joven inglés, mientras el agente traduce a Nyanko.

-Detective Adams, después de haberme salvado la vida anoche, puede preguntar lo que desee. -Es lo que responde la mujer y el policía japonés traduce.

-Primeramente señorita Nyanko, dígame su nombre, edad y ocupación actual.

-Kuzu Nyanko, 23 años… soy traficante. -confiesa ella.

-¿Hace cuento trabaja para la señora Yamada?.

-Cinco años.

-¿Qué tipo de objetos son los que trafica para ella?.

-Autopartes. -Responde Nyanko.

-¿En que se basa su relación con Chikane Yamada?

-En el chantaje. -Confiesa la joven de dos trenzas.

-Sea más específica, señorita Nyanko. Dígame exactamente como conoció a Chikane Yamada. -Por medio del intérprete, cuestiona Adams. Nyanko mira al policía extranjero unos momentos, estudiando su rostro.

-Detective Adams, antes de responder a sus preguntas debo tener claras dos cosas. Primero… ¿Aún sigue en pié el trato que hicimos antes?. -cuestiona ella y el policía traduce en inglés.

-Aún sigue en pié, señorita Nyanko. Deme lo que necesito saber sobre Chikane Yamada y le aseguro que tendrá un buen defensor y alcanzará una fianza razonable. Además, será desligada totalmente de toda sospecha de complicidad cuando la atrapemos. -ofrece el apuesto detective.

Nyanko lo mira detenidamente. Ella está evidentemente asustada. Cuando aceptó ayudar a la policía, jamás pensó en correr todos esos riesgos. Aún recordaba cómo había estado a punto de morir cuando ese terrible asesino le apuntó con el cañón y como en cámara lenta visualiza la entrada de la policía en el lugar y el sonido de dos disparos, uno de los cuales rozó su hombro y se incrustó en el pecho del delincuente, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Todo lo demás había sido muy confuso para ella hasta el momento en que estaba allí, siendo interrogada por el detective.

-Algo más antes. Si es que me decido a ayudarlo. ¿Qué hare si la señora Yamada se entera?. -Aterrada cuestiona la mujer. -Si ese atentado contra Rei Hino no se lleva a cabo, lo que me iba a hacer Sugiura, será poco comparado con lo que ella pueda hacerme. -explica la chica temerosa. Adams escucha al traductor y sonríe.

-Señorita Nyanko, no tiene nada que temer de Chikane Yamada ni de sus posibles venganzas, esa mujer está acorralada totalmente y no tardaremos más de una semana en arrestarla. -informa Adams. Nyanko escucha aquellas palabras asombrada. Aún le parece difícil que su jefa, a quien ella consideraba intocable, estuviera tan por completo derrotada, que tenía a la Interpol sobre ella a punto de encarcelarla. -Y en cuanto al "Atentado" de la Señorita Hasegawa, no se preocupe, que su jefa creerá que sí se llevó a cabo. Tengo mis propios recursos. -Termina el policía.

-Entonces… pregunte todo lo que desee. -baja la cabeza la chica ya convencida de que si desea salvarse, debe saltar al mar en el salvavidas que le ofrecen, antes que el barco se hunda.

-Inteligente decisión, señorita Nyanko. No esperaba menos de Usted ni de su compañera.

-¿Alluminum también?.¿Cómo es posible?. –Sorprendida ella, de que la más fiel de todas a la señora Yamada, estuviera del lado de la policía.

-Comencemos entonces. ¿Cómo fue que conoció a la Señora Yamada y se involucró en sus… negocios?. -lanza Adams la pregunta por medio del intérprete.

-Fue hace cuatro años. Yo había tenido un problema con un contrabando menor en Gunma… -resignada, inicia la narración la mujer de dos trenzas negras, mientras Adams toma nota detenidamente de todo lo que ella está diciéndole y que el agente de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio traducía en inglés.

**Circuito de Suzuka, prefectura de Mie.**

En las instalaciones de la fabulosa pista, cede del majestuoso cierre de Fórmula 1, todo está lleno de un ambiente de fiesta y bullicio, como correspondía a un evento de tal magnitud. Cientos de personas iban y venían entrando en el lugar y colocándose en las tribunas, mientras las banderas rojas y blancas hondeaban con el viento, precediendo a la bandera japonesa, que destacaba en lo alto.

En el área destinada a los talleres y garajes de las escuderías, se vive la misma agitación que fuera del lugar. Los mecánicos del "Camelot Gruppe", viven la tensión previa a todas las carreras. Muchos hombres con uniformes blancos con azul, vienen y van preparando el monoplaza de Dietr.

La chica de cabellos negros, que luce el mismo uniforme blanco de su equipo, con una diadema de micrófono en su oreja, viene y va coordinando todo aquel movimiento y ordenando con su fuerte voz en alemán lo que hace falta para que la mejor escudería de la temporada pueda enfrentar su mayor desafío. El joven de cabello azuloso, que mira las gráficas del auto de su hermano en un cubículo cercano con uno de los técnicos, se queda mirando a Rei un momento, cuando la ve pasar revisando los neumáticos de repuesto con los encargados de ello y le parece imposible la energía que ella emana y como hace para mover de esa forma a cientos de personas, siendo que ayer por la noche, ha tenido una carrera tremendamente estresante y que hace nada más que unas horas, vio cara a cara a su ex marido. Sepphir Schwarzmond se asombra cada día más de la fuerza interior de Rei, y debe confesarse que cada vez está más enamorado de ella.

-Ginny, eres simplemente maravillosa... No dejaré que te aparten de mí. -Casi jura el médico, mirando con amor infinito a la chica que ahora habla con una de las Müller.

-Haz lo que te he indicado, Karmezite. Insiste a los medios que no daremos entrevistas ni pronóstico alguno de la carrera hasta terminada esta. -Añade Rei con firmeza, mientras se acerca al lugar en que unos mecánicos calibran la suspensión del auto.

-Entiendo eso, señorita Reiko, solo que la prensa es algo incontenible, el hecho de que el joven Dietr vaya a salir en noveno puesto ha causado demasiado revuelo. -se excusa la chica.

-¡Evans! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Ten cuidado al calibrar ese tirante superior de suspensión!. -Grita Rei a un chico en alemán, quien asiente y corrige el detalle. –Disculpa, Karmesite. Escucha, en estos momentos tengo la cabeza en aspectos mucho más… Técnicos… que lidiar con reporteros impertinentes, por algo te he nombrado jefa de relaciones públicas, así que haz el favor de arreglarte como puedas, pero no quiero ver a la prensa cerca de Diamante, podrían alterar su concentración. -termina ella con firmeza.

-Como diga, señorita Reiko. -asombrada la alemana de que alguien pueda hacer tantas cosas a la vez se inclina y se aleja.

-Yuuto, soy yo, ¿Dónde demonios están las autopartes especiales que encargué a De Viscaya?. -pregunta Rei por el micrófono.

-_En el compartimento 21 tal como ordenó, todo está allí. Supervisé por mi mismo el traslado. -_responde la voz del mayordomo, que se haya afuera, en el área técnica.

-Perfecto. ¡Weigel!. -llama Rei a gritos a un hombre altísimo de barba abundante y mejillas sonrosadas.

-Diga, señorita.

-Toma esto y trae del compartimento 21 una caja de metal. -alarga ella la llave al hombre que la toma y se aleja. -¡Y el resto de Ustedes a trabajar, que casi iniciamos!. -aplaude con fuerza ella, movilizando a su gente.

-¡Gran Kami! Esto es un verdadero desorden sin mí. -se oye una voz conocida en medio del lugar que hace a Rei mirar atrás para ver a Carlos Meiou, quien lleva el uniforme de "Camelot Gruppe" y carga a un bebé de rizos rubios.

-¡Meiou! -se asombra Rei. Al parecer su problema con los poderes Shinto iba más allá de una carrera… no pudo sentir el aura de Carlos cerca. -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías dicho que te quedarías en casa de los Aino y francamente no pensaba verte hasta el día de las carreras de prueba de tu categoría.

-¿Realmente, Itoko san, me consideras tan irresponsable?... No contestes. -la detiene Carlos con un gesto en la mano. Ella sonríe. -Vine a presenciar la carrera del alemán, para poder darme una idea de cómo es la pista y qué provecho puedo sacarle, claro, desde el área de PITS, para poder observarlo todo mucho mejor. -confiesa él. Rei mira entonces al bebé de Carlos y sonríe.

-Así que después de todo, también para ti había sorpresas en Japón. -adivina ella la procedencia del bebé.

-Vaya, olvidaba que tienes poderes especiales y adivinas las cosas. Quería que fuera sorpresa. -se queja Carlos.

-Créeme, Meiou, que no necesito de poderes especiales para darme cuenta de que ese bebé es tu hijo. Aunque para fortuna del pequeño, parece que heredó mucho de Minako.

-¡Oye!. -se queja Carlos. La joven ríe, el bebé entonces mira a Rei y cruza sus ojos azules con los morados de la joven, para después sonreír y alargarle los brazos. Rei lo abraza y el bebé aprieta con sus manitas el gafete que Rei lleva en su pecho. -¡Vaya, vaya pequeño Lancelot! Tan joven y ya sabes dónde poner las manos!. -Se ríe Carlos. Rei mira al pequeño y este le sonríe balbuceando.

-Eres un niño precioso y muy simpático. -le da Rei un beso en la cabeza.

-Claro, es un Meiou. ¿Sabes cómo se llama? Ken Meiou. -orgulloso Carlos.

-Ken Meiou. -repite ella el nombre mirando con mas ternura al pequeño. -un digno sucesor de Sir Lancelot. -comenta Rei, impresionada por todo aquello, recordando al tío de Carlos.

-Mina y yo esperamos que puedas ser su madrina. ¿Qué dices, Itoko san?. -cuestiona Carlos. Rei sonríe.

-Me encantaría de verdad, Carlos. Sólo que un taller de la F1 no es el mejor lugar para traer a un bebito.

-Se lo dije, pero no me quiso entender. -responde otra voz. Rei gira la vista y ve a la joven rubia que se acerca, llegando al lado de Meiou, quien la sujeta de la cintura.

-Mina. -es el saludo seco de Rei.

-Rei. -responde la rubia. Luego Minako se acerca e intenta tomar a su hijo en sus brazos, pero el niño se aferra al cuello del saco de Rei y llora.

-Vaya, parece que a Ken le simpatizas. -Asiente Mina.

-Le tiene que simpatizar, será su Madrina. -opina Carlos.

-Sólo si Minako lo desea. -añade ella.

-Rei, calma. Yo no tengo nada contra ti, de verdad. Aunque Carlos no me ha querido contar del todo como fueron las cosas, pues me ha dicho que hay aspectos de esta historia que no le corresponde revelar. -Habla Mina mientras Rei sonríe a Meiou al darse cuenta una vez más de su lealtad. -Sé que tú tienes motivos para hacer lo que haces y no puedo menos que estar agradecida con quien ayudó a Carlos a llegar a donde está.

-No des gracias de nada, Minako. Él hizo todo el esfuerzo. -Reitera Rei. -Y de verdad me alegra que hayan regresado y salven el amor que se tienen. Los tres merecen ser felices. Ahora, sé que no es muy cortés lo que diré, pero este sitio no es el mejor lugar para un reencuentro, así que es mejor que se lleven a Ken y vean la carrera en la tribuna. -Mina asiente y toma al bebé de brazos de Rei quien se desprende llorando, luego besa a Carlos en los labios.

-Suerte cariño. -Meiou acaricia la cabeza de su bebé y Mina y el niño se alejan. Rei llega a su lado.

-Así que no convenciste a Ciel. -dice ella. Carlos la mira extrañado.

-¿Cómo supiste que…? ¡Diablos! A veces olvido que eres bruja.

-Justo ahora debes olvidarlo, Meiou, porque por alguna razón que no comprendo… estoy perdiendo los poderes Shinto.

-¡¡¡NO ES VERDAD!!! Itoko san eso no es posible. -asiente Carlos.

-Parece que sí lo es. -Con amargura ella. -Pero no necesito de poderes Shinto para darme cuenta de que no convenciste a Ciel Aino. Tienes un ojo morado.

-La verdad, reconozco que antes jamás di muestras de ser muy confiable, pero si te soy sincero, creo que mi cuñado está siendo demasiado severo. Hasta los señores Aino me han perdonado y dicen que no les molesta que esté con mi musa ni con mi hijo ¿Por qué demonios Ciel no lo hace?. -Furioso Meiou.

-Dale tiempo. Te aseguro que cuando vea tu triunfo en GP2 y lo famoso y respetado que eres ahora, no se opondrá más. -Anima ella.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Itoko san. De momento las cosas están horribles, luego de que me golpeó, decidió irse de la Mansión Aino. Decía que si estoy yo en esa casa, él no será cómplice de mi cinismo, así que opté por algo aún mejor y quien se retiró fui yo. No quería para nada traer más problemas a esa familia.

-¿Y a dónde te fuiste a meter? Porque en el castillo no te hemos visto en varios días. -sigue Rei caminando hacia un panel con computadoras y encendiendo los controles que muestran como el monoplaza de Diamante está siendo calibrado.

-¿Recuerdas el antiguo departamento en que vivía con mi hermana?. Pues allí estamos viviendo Mina, mi pequeño Ken y yo desde ayer. -confiesa él.

-Pues de verdad siento mucho que Ciel esté en ese plan contigo, Carlos, pero no puedo culparlo, no te has portado con él muy bien, pero te comprendo. Si necesitas ayuda en algo sólo dilo.

-De momento no, Itoko san. A pesar de cómo se dieron las cosas, creo que lo mejor fue alejarme de la mansión Aino. Ahora le demostraré a Ciel con hechos que he cambiado, que amo a su hermana y que puedo ser un hombre responsable.

-Me alegran tus palabras. -comenta Rei, tecleando algunos datos en la computadora.

-Señorita Hasegawa, lo que me pidió. -Da el enorme alemán a Rei la caja plateada con candados. Ella sonríe y sacando una pequeña llave de su pecho, abre la caja. Carlos se acerca y mira el contenido.

-¡Por todos los malditos Kamis!. -grita el chico. -¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

-¡Oh, sí, Meiou! lo es, cortesía de Pierre De Viscaya y fabricados específicamente para los tres monoplaza de la Escudería. -Sonríe ella al ver las refacciones nuevas. Meiou toma una en sus manos y la contempla contra la luz. -Y ya que al parecer has regresado para quedarte… -dice la joven y le lanza un desarmador. -¿Me ayudas a hacer magia en los monoplaza?.

-¡Desde luego!. -sonríe Carlos y se aleja hacia el auto blanco con azul, colocándose la gorra y saludando a todos los técnicos y mecánicos que festejan su regreso entre bromas y palmadas de espalda. Rei entonces se acerca a Petzite.

-Tendré que dejarte la dirección de lo que queda, Petzite, porque debo subir a preparar todo en el cubículo de la escudería en tribunas. Con Meiou aquí habrá más dinamismo en los PITS. -Cede Rei la dirección a la alemana de cabello verde.

-Descuide, señorita Reiko. -asiente ella. En ese momento, el vestidor se abre y aparece el atractivo y apuesto joven de cabello plata, luciendo su uniforme gris con morado con todos los logotipos de publicidad en él y cargando su casco. Un aplauso unánime llena el lugar, cuando Dietr Schwarzmond se encamina hacia el centro del garaje. Rei entonces calma los aplausos y subiendo a una silla toma la palabra.

-¡Miembros de "Camelot Gruppe"! ¡Escúchenme un momento!. -llama la chica en correcto alemán. Todos se reúnen a su lado. -estamos por concluir un ciclo más de nuestra vida y de nuestro sueño, el campeonato 2010 va a terminar este día en Suzuka, y para todos nosotros será el cierre de un gran año el cual iniciamos en Melbourne. Aún recuerdo ese día, cuando todos estábamos nerviosos y preocupados, luego cambiamos el nombre de la Escudería y todo el mundo de la F1 dudaba de nosotros. No hay mejor camino que responder a las críticas con trabajo y creo que todos hemos entendido eso. Los mecánicos, los PITS, los cargadores, la gente de logística, los pilotos, hasta mi padre y yo, todos, somos un equipo y este día, cuando Dietr gane allá afuera… -Habla ella. El alemán sonríe al darse cuenta de la confianza que tiene Rei en él. -será el triunfo de todos nosotros, no sólo suyo. Así que, "Camelot Gruppe" ¡A Ganar!.-grita ella.

-¡A ganar!. -Responden en alemán todas las voces contagiadas de la fuerza de su líder, aplaudiendo y gritando. Rei baja ayudada por Zafiro.

-Siempre he dicho que eres como una llamarada que contagia con su fuego a todo lo que a ella se acerca. Es por esa luz interior tuya que te amo tanto, Ginny. -Le dice Zafiro besando sus manos.

-Realmente muy buenas palabras Reiko, y gracias por no dudar de mí. -Apoya Diamante.

-No las des, somos equipo. -Sonríe ella. -Y el no dudar de ti conlleva un compromiso. Quiero el Campeonato Mundial de Pilotos para la Escudería. -Exige ella.

-Lo tendrás. -asiente Diamante. Rei le sonríe y los dos se abrazan.

-Suerte. -le dice ella.

-No la necesito. -añade él, alzando su mano derecha, en donde destaca una pulsera con una turquesa colgando. -tengo mi propio amuleto.

-Turquesa, eso te ayuda a…

-Ser más abierto, lo sé, me lo dijo Freyja antes que tú, Reiko, y por eso lo llevo. -Acaba el joven piloto.

-Me alegra que lo uses, Dietr, de verdad te hacía falta un incentivo tan fuerte como el amor para vencer todo lo que tengas enfrente. -Termina la chica. -Confiamos en ti. -Dice y se aleja. Zafiro llega y palmea la espalda de su hermano.

-¿Sabes algo, Dietr? Papá tenía razón cuando decía que tenías alma de campeón. Lleva eso en tu mente cuando corras y con el recuerdo de la mujer que amas, será más que suficiente para que derrotes a todos. -opina él. Los dos hermanos Schwarzmond se abrazan.

-Gracias, hermano. ¿Sabes? Cuando todo esto termine, tú y yo tendremos que hablar muy seriamente, de hermano a hermano. -Con repentina seriedad Dietr.

-Gana y hablaremos todo lo que quieras. -Confirma el chico de cabello azul y se aleja de allí. Diamante entonces, se acerca al lugar en que el Garaje termina donde los técnicos han llevado ya el monoplaza hacia afuera y llega al lado de Meiou, quien dirige los últimos toques. -Japonés.

-Alemán. -Le saluda el chico.

-Pon atención a la carrera, porque te mostraré como es que gana un campeón. -Con autosuficiencia, Schwarzmond.

-Miraré bien para no cometer tus errores alemán, porque en dos semanas esta pista será toda mía. -añade Carlos. -Muéstrales a todos como gana un miembro de "Camelot Gruppe". -Alarga Meiou su mano, la cual el piloto toma.

-Lo haré. -Asiente Dietr y se coloca el protector de rostro, abrochando su traje para ponerse después el casco y subir con ayuda de los PITS en el monoplaza, para que otros técnicos ajusten sus cinturones de seguridad y le coloquen el volante, mientras él ajusta sus guantes.

-Una cosa más, alemán. Rei y yo te dejamos una sorpresa en régimen de cambio de marchas. -Le guiña un ojo Carlos a Diamante, señalando un botón amarillo arriba del volante. El piloto lo mira asombrado… ¿Era posible que esa locura de Meiou y Rei sobre las biletas especiales de dirección… hubiera sido posible?.

-No lo olvidaré japonés. -Añade el joven. Carlos entonces se coloca una diadema de micrófono y asiente con la cabeza alejándose mientras el monoplaza de Dietr se enciende y se acerca a la zona de salida.

En las tribunas, los cubículos especiales de las correspondientes escuderías se preparan tan intensamente como abajo para el inicio de la carrera. Rei y Zafiro han llegado ya al lugar en donde Yuuto, Artemis, Karasuma y Rubeus manipulan las computadoras y paneles. con las tomas que las cámaras estaban dando sobre la peligrosa y rápida pista japonesa. Rei se sienta en la silla de en medio al lado de su Padre.

-Reiko. ¿Cómo están las ánimos abajo?. -Cuestiona el millonario.

-Todos dando su mejor esfuerzo, Padre, y con la total conciencia de que somos equipo. -Responde ella.

-¿Y el campeón?. -Sigue el mayordomo.

-Consciente de que lo es, Yuuto, y eso basta. -Termina ella y se coloca la diadema, mirando los paneles. Los gritos de la gente se escuchan con mayor fuerza indicando lo cerca que está la carrera de su inicio y justo en ese momento unos aviones cruzan el cielo mientras dejan tras de sí una estela de humo blanco y rojo marcando el inicio de la competencia automovilística más importante del mundo.

-_¡Bienvenidos amantes de la velocidad!__ Estamos transmitiendo desde el imponente Circuito de Sukuza, en la tierra del Sol naciente, culminando con esta 19 carreras en 19 cedes diferentes del mundo! ¡Así es, aficionados a la adrenalina y los motores! ¡Este día termina todo, este día es EL DIA! ¡Hoy conoceremos al máximo campeón de Fórmula 1 de todo el Globo Terráqueo! ._ Habla el comentarista por el micrófono encendiendo los ánimos del público, quienes gritan mientras estallan unas bombas con cientos de papeles blancos y rojos por las tribunas. -_La carrera de este día, es de especial interés para todos nosotros, pues es muy posible que Dietr "Diamante" Schwarzmond, esté en riesgo de perder el Campeonato Mundial de Pilotos. El alemán ha dado la mejor temporada de su carrera manteniendo el primer lugar de la Pole desde Melbourne hasta Abu Dhabi, e inexplicablemente en Suzuka, luego de las vueltas de práctica, ha descendido al noveno lugar desde el cual saldrá. Una cosa es segura, Señoras y Señores, sea lo que sea que le esté pasando a "Diamante", sus rivales no desaprovecharán una oportunidad como esta para ganar en una sola carrera lo que han perdido el resto de la temporada, porque Bernoldi, Trulli y D´Stefano no se quedarán con brazos cruzados viendo al "Campeón" en desventaja. -_Comenta el hombre, mientras abajo, los monoplazas comienzan sus primeros movimientos en zigzag calibrando sus motores y se acercan a la zona de salida.

Dentro de su monoplaza, Diamante ocupa el denigrante lugar noveno que sus últimos resultados le habían dejado. Delante de él, se halla un monoplaza amarillo con rojo de "Red Bull", y el piloto de este levanta la mano saludando al chico, pero Diamante está más concentrado en otras cosas.

-Ria… correré por ti. -comenta el piloto en voz baja y puede casi sentir que la pulsera en su mano derecha le da la tranquilidad que necesita en esos momentos. De repente, la bandera a cuadros se levanta y el tronador sonido de los motores es lo único que se escucha en toda la pista.

-¡_Estamos comenzando con los 5, 807 kilómetros más intensos de toda la historia del Automovilismo!. -_Grita el comentarista por el radio y Diamante arranca el automóvil.

-Han comenzado, ahora preparémonos para ver como toma la primera vuelta. -dice por el micrófono Karasuma, mientras las pantallas muestran los automóviles que han llegado ya con toda velocidad a la primer curva del cerrado circuito.

-¡Demonios! ¡Le están cerrando todos los espacios!. -Ruge Zafiro al ver como los ocho autos delante de Dietr, se cierran en "V" para impedir que el monoplaza azul con blanco rebase.

-Es lógico, ruin y cobarde, pero lógico. Debieron haberse puesto de acuerdo para mantener a Dietr fuera de la competencia, para que al final todo se decida entre Trulli, D´Stefano y Bernoldi. -deduce Artemis.

-¡Que canallas!. -ruge Zafiro molesto. -De esa forma tendremos perdido el campeonato.

-No te desesperes, Sepphir, si bien será mucho más difícil, Dietr tiene la fuerza de superarlo. Además, Ferrari, MacLaren y Renault no son los único que pueden jugar sucio. -Con una ambigua sonrisa Rei, mientras junta las puntas de sus dedos. Artemis sonríe junto con Yuuto; Karasuma y su novio se limitan a mirarse uno a otro. Sepphir regresa a la carrera, intrigado, mirando las pantallas en donde los automóviles toman la sucesión de cuatro curvas enlazadas conocidas como "Las eses de Suzuka", en que se hace más evidente que nunca el plan de los corredores contra Diamante.

-Ahora viene la "Curva Dunlop", así que presten atención, porque es momento de que el Campeón recuperé su corona. -Explica Rei finalmente, manteniendo a todos mirando ansiosamente las pantallas…

**Mansión Yamada.**

Chikane Yamada entra en su casa caminando hacia el comedor y al llegar mira al joven de cabello plateado, que se haya parado junto al ventanal, mirando hacia afuera con una extraña expresión de melancolía en su rostro. Tan abstraído estaba en sus meditaciones, que no la escuchó llegar. La mujer de cabello dorado sonríe al verlo, siempre le ha recordado tanto a su Padre. Cada día que pasaba, Nataku era más y más parecido al difunto Señor Minowara y eso llenaba de orgullo a su hermana.

-¿Nataku? Estoy aquí. -Dice ella acercándose a su hermano y poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico, pero para su sorpresa, este se aleja de ella e impide el contacto. Sus ojos dorados, tan semejantes a los de su Madre, se clavan con recelo en las pupilas rojas de su hermana. -¿Nataku? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia?. Tuve que cancelar una cita con un inversionista importante de la empresa.

-¿Sabes que Rei regresó?. -Lanza la pregunta el joven. Chikane lo mira aterrorizada. Todo esperaba de él menos esa pregunta para la que simplemente no tenía respuesta. Decirle "SI" era peligroso pues él le preguntaría ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y no podía narrarle el desagradable encuentro en su oficina... decirle "NO" era riesgoso, porque a esas alturas casi todos lo sabían.

-Lo sé. -Opta Yamada por la primera opción. -Y antes que me preguntes como lo sé, me lo dijo Kaolinet Hino. Parece que desde ayer la pobre de Kakyuu ha entrado en un estado depresivo terrible y no pueden hacerla comer ni salir de su habitación… Llamó para decírmelo y preguntar por ti, te estábamos buscando pero no respondías a las llamadas de tu móvil. -lanza inteligentemente Chikane. Nataku vacila un momento al saber aquello.

-No pensé que ella estuviera así de mal… lo siento… -Murmura.

-¿Y ahora, qué harás? Con tu ex mujer jugando a fingir su muerte, lo cual supongo no te habrá hecho mucha gracia, y comprometido con Kakyuu Hino. La boda es en tres semanas, Nataku. -Asiente Chikane Yamada.

-Yo he dejado todo claro con Kakyuu. Con Rei de regreso no puedo casarme con ella, porque mi esposa está viva.

-Según sé, técnicamente no es tu esposa, además del hecho de que no se casaron legalmente, ella ya no usa el mismo nombre de antes, y Reiko Hasegawa no es nada tuyo, así que la boda con la Señorita Hino no tendría nada de malo y además sería la solución perfecta para todos

-¡No me importan los malditos documentos! ¡Ella es mi mujer y yo la amo, eso me basta para no casarme con Kakyuu!. -estalla con un grito desquiciado Nataku. Su hermana lo mira tan alterado, que maldice interiormente a Rei Hino, o Reiko Hasegawa, o cómo demonios sea que se llama esa mujer ahora. No nada más había regresado a trastornar su universo, sino a alterar a Nataku.

-Nataku, por favor no tomes decisiones apresuradas. No puedo creer que con la sola presencia de esa mujer, te conviertas en esto, un hombre fuera de sus cabales, un salvaje… No hermano, eso no es lo que deseo para ti. Piensa que por alguna razón, Rei Hino jamás regresó a Japón ni te confió la vedad, sólo se fue ¿Dónde está el amor que decía tenerte? Una mujer enamorada no soporta estar lejos del hombre que ama. ¿Por qué ella lo hizo?. -Lanza ella la interrogante que estaba carcomiendo el corazón del propio Nataku desde que había visto de nuevo a su esposa. Abatido, el chico se sienta en una silla junto a la mesa.

-No lo sé. -Confiesa Nataku. -No logro entender por qué mi Fénix me mira de esa forma tan dura, por qué me acusa de cosas que no entiendo, por qué dice que la traicioné…¡por qué no quiere regresar conmigo!.-furioso él, da un manotazo a un florero que cae al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. Luego coloca sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos en la frente cerrando los ojos abatido.

Chikane sonríe. Este es el momento de aprovecharse de la debilidad de Nataku y de todos los malos entendidos entre él y Rei y jugar sus cartas de nuevo. Lentamente se acerca al chico y pone sus dos manos a los lados de los hombros de Nataku, acercándose a su oído.

-Quizá lo hace porque quien te traicionó de verdad fue ella, porque quien destruyó su amor y se alejó voluntariamente fue ella, porque luego de dos años lejos de ti, en otro país, y sobre todo, con el dinero que tiene ahora, seguramente encontró a un hombre que le convenía y le gustaba mucho más que tú. -Habla Chikane. Los ojos dorados de Nataku se abren de golpe ante estas palabras y su mente atormentada y confusa recuerda al alemán que besó a Rei en Hakone. -Yo te lo dije siempre, Nataku, esa mujer no te amaba de verdad, ella no te convenía, ella jamás fue buena para ti, sólo te trajo dolor y sufrimiento, sólo te utilizó… -Chikane acaricia la cabeza de Nataku. -No sufras así por ella hermano, no vale la pena… quienes te amamos jamás te haríamos sufrir… -de repente, las palabras de su hermana se diluyen en la mente de Nataku y recuerda el encuentro que ha tenido hace unas horas con su Fénix, las palabras que le dijo y la furia de sus ojos amatistas…

_-Fénix… dime quién te traicionó, quién te quería muerta… ¡Dímelo!.-Rei ofendida lo fulmina con la mirada y se deshace del contacto._

_-¡Pregúntale eso a tu hermana si quieres una mejor respuesta!. -le lanza ella y se aleja hasta el "Guinevere"…_

Nataku reacciona y de repente se llena de un terrible sentimiento de malestar y de repulsión al escuchar las palabras de su hermana y sentir esa caricia. Impulsivamente, se levanta y la sujeta de la muñeca, con fuerza terrible encarándola. Chikane lo mira asombrada del destello de ira que cruza las pupilas doradas de su hermano cuando la mira.

-¿Nataku?. -cuestiona ella.

-¿Por qué Rei me dijo que si quiero saber quién la traicionó, hable contigo?. -lanza la pregunta Nataku. Yamada siente entonces que el más terrible terror hace presa de su alma… ¡Maldita y mil veces maldita Rei Hino! ¿¡Cómo se había atrevido a decirle eso a Nataku!?. -¡¡RESPÓNDEME, CHIKANE!!. -La sacude el joven de cabello plateado, de la mano. -¡¡QUÉ SABES TÚ DE ESA TRAICIÓN!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ REI TE ACUSA DE SABERLO?!!. -Le espeta él con tono acusatorio.

Chikane se muere de miedo, definitivamente ella podría soportar las amenazas de Rei Hino, haber perdido su empresa, el miedo de saberse descubierta y acorralada, pero lo que no podía soportar jamás era el desprecio y el odio de Nataku…

-¿Nataku? ¿Qué te pasa?. -dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos, que por una vez en su vida no eran fingidas. -¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas?

-¡Ella me lo dijo! Me dijo que su quería respuestas tú las tenías… ¡Dímelo de una buena maldita vez!. –Entonces, Yamada se repone y se deshace del agarre de su hermano.

-¡No puedo creer que las mentiras y falsos de esa mujer hayan conseguido hacerte dudar de mí, Nataku! ¡De mí, que sabes que te amo más que nadie en el universo! ¡Dime por favor que jamás creíste lo que ella dijo! ¡Dime que no dudaste de mí!. -estalla indignada Chikane y se abraza del joven quien no responde al abrazo, sino que sigue tratando de asimilar todo. Luego la separa suavemente de él y la mira a los ojos.

-Dime tú si debo creerlo, hermana. -Aún dudoso Nataku. -dime si Rei tiene razón al decir que tu eres responsable de esa traición.

-De lo único que puede acusarme Rei Hino, es de que jamás me ha parecido una buena mujer para ti. No negaré para nada que siempre nos detestamos, pero esa antipatía era mutua, supongo que te habrás percatado de que ella a mí tampoco me aceptaba. Nataku, mírame, escúchame y cree lo que te diré. Jamás en mi vida haría algo para dañarte, nunca. -miente la mujer de ojos rojizos. -Tú eres lo único bueno y valioso que hay en mi vida. El día que papá y mamá murieron, cuando eras un bebé que lloraba y te tomé en mis brazos, juré a la vida que no iba a permitir que jamás nada te hiciera llorar otra vez, prometí por la memoria de mis Padres que nada me iba a detener para protegerte y darte todo lo que por derecho de nombre de correspondía y almas mezquinas nos arrebataron… y cumplí. -Declara ella esa verdad a medias que desconcierta a Nataku.

-Chikane. Si es que tú llegaste a hacer algo malo… algo contra Rei… de verdad lo entendería, sólo… Sólo dímelo. -Pide él. -No me importa si es que lo hiciste porque creías que era lo mejor para mi, si le dijiste algo, o si quizá sabías que estaba viva y no me lo dijiste. -En su confusión, Nataku cree que quizá eso es lo peor que pudo hacer su hermana. -Sólo dime la verdad. Sabes que odio que me mientan. -La mujer delante de él lo mira un momento y una parte de ella, quizá la más olvidada de todas, su parte humana, le dice que quizá es el momento de ser plenamente sincera con Nataku y decirle la verdad… ¿Lo entendería él? Algo le dice que quizá no. Puede ser que la llegara a perdonar por querer vengarse así de quienes causaron la muerte de sus Padres, pero… ¿De Rei?.

-No hay nada que confesar porque no hay nada que yo haya hecho en contra de esa mujer en mi vida más que negarme a que fuera tu esposa. Yo no sabía que estaba viva, te lo juro. -Luego coloca sus dos manos en las mejillas de Nataku. -Hermano, mírame, no dejes que esa mujer venga a arruinar tu vida. Hasta hace unos días, eras un hombre a punto de casarte con una novia maravillosa y con toda una vida por delante. Ahora, en cuanto ella aparece regresas, a ser el de antes, nervioso, triste, callado, ausente. Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer y no dejes que esa mujer que te abandonó, que voluntariamente se alejó de tu vida venga a arruinarla una vez más.

-No lograrás que cambie de parecer respecto a Kakyuu. -Adivina él la intensión de sus palabras. -Hablaré con Hino sama y le diré la verdad, le diré que no me puedo casar con su hija. Él entenderá.

-Nataku, prométeme una cosa. No deshagas el compromiso con la señorita Hino hasta que te convenzas por ti mismo que tu ex mujer ya no te ama, que siempre te utilizó, que nunca fue sincera ni leal contigo, porque de otra forma puedes arrepentirte… ¿O estás plenamente seguro de que ella te sigue amando?. -Lanza ella la pregunta que ahora él no puede responder. -¿Lo ves? Deja que el tiempo hable y le dé la razón a quien la tenga. -Pide Chikane. El joven abatido y vencido da media vuelta y se aleja caminando hasta mirar otra vez los ventanales que dan hacia los jardines de la mansión. Su hermana llega a su lado y lo toma del brazo. -¿Me lo prometes?. -Un largo suspiro de Nataku. No sabe que responder, pero de algo está seguro, su vida no puede seguir así, sumido en esa confusión de sentimientos y dudas.

-Te prometo que hasta no estar seguro de las intensiones de Rei… no desharé mi compromiso. -cede al fin él. Chikane le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Nataku. -Son sus últimas palabras. -Y sea lo que sea que suceda, nunca olvides que te amo. -declara ella esa que parecía ser la única verdad en su vida. Su celular suena entonces. -¿Nyanko? ¡Te dije que no me llames en esta línea!. -Ruge molesta y se aleja a contestar. Nataku parece demasiado confuso luchando entre el deseo de creer a su hermana y la sensación extraña de sentir que algo le oculta. -Debo irme, perdóname por dejarte pero la junta que interrumpí para venir es muy importante. No regresaré hasta muy tarde. Espero que dentro de tus ocupaciones puedas quizá ir a Villa Hino y preguntar por Kakyuu.

-No estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto. Además, tengo mucho trabajo en la fundación del hospital y por la tarde reunión con los chicos de la Liga. -Responde él.

-De igual manera valóralo, sé que harás lo correcto. Y Nataku, quien te hiere y te lastima, definitivamente no te ama. -Termina la mujer diciendo las últimas palabras antes de salir del comedor.

-Quien te hiere y te lastima no te ama… -Repite Nataku al quedarse solo y mira el sol que alumbra fuertemente esa mañana. -¿Y qué pasa cuando a pesar de herirte y lastimarte, tienes la sensación de que sí te ama, porque sus ojos y sus besos te lo gritan?. -desesperado el joven de cabello plateado. -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Fénix?. -Se pregunta abatido.

**Circuito de Suzuka, prefectura de Mie.**

-¡_Esta carrera sí que es una batalla encarnizada entre Schwarzmond y todos los demás! ¡Es realmente asombroso como el Campeón está haciendo milagros de técnica para mantenerse en la pelea! Pero sin embargo, no ha logrado adelantar más que dos lugares y eso justo cuando estamos en la última vuelta!. Si esto sigue como hasta ahora, tanto Diamante como "Camelot Gruppe", pueden despedirse del campeonato este año_. -Anuncia por el altavoz el comentarista, mientras los ánimos del público se enardecen al ver pasar por la línea de inicio, a los bólidos de colores de los monoplazas.

-Sigue en séptimo. No lo dejarán moverse. -Opina Rubeus al mirar la gráfica y ver como tres monoplaza le cierran totalmente los espacios al auto de Dietr, mientras los tres punteros siguen en la batalla individual por el primer puesto.

-Creo que mi hermano no podrá ganar, esto es un sabotaje en regla. -Aterrado Zafiro. Luego mira a Rei que sigue callada, observando las gráficas de potencia y velocidad del monoplaza. -¿Por qué Ginny sigue callada? ¿Por qué no parece desesperada ni angustiada?. -Cuestiona el médico a Artemis, que se limita a sonreír.

-Porque parece que la comedia está teniendo resultados. -Es la respuesta de Artemis.

-¿Comedia?. -cuestionan a una voz Rubeus, Karasuma y Sepphir. Rei solamente mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Sabía que te darías cuenta, padre. Después de todo, fue un truco que patentó e inventó "Thunder" Hasegawa. -Añade ella, y después Artemis y Rei hablan a la vez.

-_"No ganes desde la primera vuelta, gana en la última". _-Zafiro entonces abre mucho los ojos.

-¡Es imposible!. -Grita entendiendo todo aquello. Abajo, en el área de PITS, Carlos enciende el micrófono y habla por él.

-¿Alemán? Creo que debes ir preparando el camino para la "Estrategia Thunder".

_-No necesitas decírmelo, Japonés, sé que es momento, pero esperaré a quitarme a los peones hasta llegar a la "Curva Spoon"._

_-_Oye Alemán, sé que estás ansioso por ganar y todo, pero ¿Quitarte a tres tíos a 200 por hora y en la curva "Spoon" con el viraje y el radio que tiene eso? el mínimo error sería sinónimo de colapso. -Opina Carlos.

-_Japonés, hoy no cometeré errores, los dioses están de mi parte… más bien "La Diosa". -_Son las palabras del piloto.

-Una última cosa, Alemán, si llegas a quitarte a los peones, te las verás con los tres caballos en el "Triángulo Casio"… ¿Eres consciente de eso?

-_Totalmente, Japonés, así que calla y déjame concentrar, que esta vez el Diamante cegará con su brillo a todo el mundo. Cambio._

-Sigue siendo un engreído y un soberbio de lo peor. -Añade Meiou molesto. -Pero hay que reconocer que tiene agallas. Veamos si su Freyja lo protege. -Acaba el chico. En el monoplaza, Dietr aprieta el volante.

-Es momento de mostrar que soy un "SS" corriendo con inferiores "A". -Asiente mientras pasa por un puente y se acerca a la curva, la cual toma detrás de los cuatro que le cierran los espacios. Entonces, se adelanta mucho e intenta abrirse camino por en medio, casi pegado con las llantas del monoplaza anaranjado. Presiona los dientes esperando que su precisión sea suficiente para evitar el choque de los neumáticos que derivaría en colapso seguro. El piloto del monoplaza naranja ruge una interjección en italiano, mientras aterrado por la cercanía suicida de Dietr, pierde la formación que había mantenido con sus dos compañeros y abre el hueco que el alemán necesitaba. Un brillo en los ojos azules de Dietr y acelera para dejar atrás a los otros autos.

-¡_De manera increíble, Schwarzmond ha adelantado hasta la cuarta posición en la "Curva Spoon"! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Esto es algo nunca visto! ¿De dónde sacó la potencia para poder llegar hasta allí y en la vuelta final?. -_Se escucha la voz mientras la tribuna estalla en gritos.

-Así que no era mentira. Consiguieron las biletas especiales de dirección. -Intuye Zafiro.

-Cortesía de los talleres especiales de la Bugatti-Veyron. -Añade Rei. -Pero eso es una pequeña ayuda, el final de la carrera, será únicamente mérito suyo.

-Y el final de la carrera, es en el "Triángulo Casio". -Informa Karasuma al ver que los cuatro autos punteros se acercan a esa peligrosa zona anterior al final.

-¡_Parece que será un final de fotografía! ¡Los tres punteros contra Schwarzmond!. -_Grita el comentarista. Rei mira el indicador de velocidad marcando 310 kilómetros y por primer vez en mucho tiempo, siente mucha incertidumbre. No puede ver ni sentir el aura de ningún corredor, menos la de Diamante.

-Gran Kami… haz que gane… -murmura ella, mientras los automóviles van llegando casi al final. El monoplaza blanco rebasa al tercero.

-¡Dejó a Trulli!. -salta de su asiento emocionado al máximo, Zafiro. Ahora la pelea es contra el segundo. -¡Va por D´Stefano!. -Ahora sólo quedan pocos kilómetros y tanto el monoplaza azul como el verde están en plena lucha, tanto que cuando el auto de Dietr se adelanta, el de McLaren no puede contenerse y sale estrepitosamente del camino haciendo un trompo, hasta estrellarse en las barricadas de contención, llevándose de paso Trulli, que iba atrás.

-¡_Señoras y Señores, esto es terrible! ¡Trulli y D´Stefano han quedad fuera! Aunque parece que el accidente no es grave, ambos están ya lejos del título y la pelea viene en el "Triángulo Casio" entre Schwarzmond y Bernoldi! ¡Querido Público, parece que regresamos al año anterior a Nüburing! ¡Es la misma escena! ¡Ferrari contra Camelot Gruppe! ¡Y se cierran los espacios! ¡Van muy juntos! ¡No parecen querer ceder! ¿¡Schwarzmond o Bernoldi!? ¿¡Bernoldi o Schwarzmond!?. _-Grita el comentarista.

En el tendido de las escuderías, todos se han levantado esperando el final ansiosamente, hasta que los dos autos lo atraviesan como bólido. La situación es muy confusa, en las tribunas se guarda un expectante silencio hasta que la enorme pantalla luminosa se enciende con un solo nombre en primer puesto.

-¡_Y fue Diamante! ¡Señoras y Señores! ¡Tenemos nuevo ganador absoluto del Campeonato Mundial de Pilotos de la fórmula 1! ¡Este definitivamente es el año de Schwarzmond!._-Grita la voz. Todos en PITS y en el tendido saltan de felicidad; Karasuma y Rubeus se abrazan, Zafiro también abraza a Rei, Yuuto aplaude y Artemis sonríe mirando el cielo.

-Amigo, debes estar muy orgulloso de tu hijo. -Dice él recordando a Demian Schwarzmond. Zafiro, lleno de alegría, salta hacia abajo donde los mecánicos y Meiou ya han llegado a sacar a Diamante del auto para llevarlo a la zona de premiación y lo llevan cargando. Rei, en la tribuna, solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Parece que la mejor fuerza para luchar es el amor. -Dice al ver a Diamante. -Dichosos los que como él y Freyja pueden usarlo para obtener sus metas. -Acaba con melancolía evidente, mientras todo el público de Suzuka estalla en vítores y gritos de alabanza al nuevo Campeón.

"**Hokusei Riding Club", Hokkaido.**

Serena camina decidida por los pasillos de aquel lugar, llevando en sus manos la carpeta con el documento en que había redactado su renuncia a aquel Club. Luego de pensarlo mucho, se había decidido al fin, ya que como estaba su situación actual en su matrimonio, con Owen de regreso, Rei creyéndola una traidora, las amenazas de Yamada y lo de su padre, no creía ser capaz siquiera de poder montar o dedicarse como era debido a los entrenamientos, que ahora serían mucho más intensos preparándose para el mundial en Kentucky.

Pero, para su desgracia, cuando le presentó la renuncia a Andrew, el buen señor se apesadumbró mucho. Tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en Serena y Diana para ganar la representación de Japón en dicho mundial, pero su entrenador era un hombre mayor y entendía que su pupila no había tenido precisamente un buen año, además supo del accidente de su padre.

-_Entiendo tus razones Serena, pero para aceptar tu renuncia debe firmarla el director del Instituto_. -había dicho Andrew. Así que esa mañana, Serena se dirigía al aquella oficina caminando nerviosamente. Nunca había visto cara a cara al director del Club Hípico y lo único que sabía de él era su nombre. Junpei Ligozzi. Le extrañaba mucho la mezcla de un nombre puramente nipón con un apellido italiano. Llegó al lugar y no vio por ningún lado a la secretaria, así que se atrevió e intentó llamar a la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, esta estaba abierta y dentro del lugar se escuchaba la alegre melodía de un piano. Curiosa, entreabrió la puerta y miró dentro de la magnífica oficina cubierta de vitrales, por donde se podía ver en todo su esplendor del Club, un bello piano blanco de cola y sentado en él a un hombre muy joven, con cabello negro intenso, casi azuloso que era quien tocaba esa melodía. A la rubia no le apreció conocido, por lo que pensó que era algo improvisado o de la autoría del pianista, pero algo en la melodía le llegaba al corazón: Era tierna, dulce, casi desgarradora en momentos y en otros tan por completo hermosa, que cerró los ojos y se quedó escuchándola un momento, hasta que de improviso el pianista dejó de tocar. Ella abrió los ojos y miró al joven de traje negro contemplándola atentamente.

-¿Se le ofrecía algo, señorita Tsukino?. -dice este.

-¡GOMEN!. -Se inclina ella. -De verdad no quería importunarle, es solo que la puerta estaba abierta y yo... Un momento. ¿Usted sabe mi nombre?.

-Es obligación de un director saberlo todo de sus jinetes y amazonas. -Responde el chico levantándose y caminando hacia ella.

-¿Ligozzi sama?. -Cuestiona ella, quien pensaba que el director de su Club era un anciano retirado amante de ese deporte, jamás un chico tan joven y atractivo.

-Junpei Ligozzi a sus órdenes, señorita Tsukino. Debería decir "un placer conocerla" pero la conozco ya. No me perdía ni uno solo de sus entrenamientos con Andrew, aunque he de confesar que en la competencia de verano esperaba de usted el primer puesto, no logro aún entender qué fue lo que acabó con su concentración en el penúltimo obstáculo. -Habla el joven pianista. -Pero he sido descortés, ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece, señorita Tsukino?.

-Yo… venía a pedir su firma en el documento que he redactado. -Lo alarga ella. -Es mi renuncia al entrenamiento y al Club. -Los ojos verdes del joven se clavan en el documento, el cual lee, para después esbozar una sonrisa y partirlo en pedazos delante de ella. La rubia lo mira asombrada. -¡Ligozzi sama!.

-Lo siento, pero no acepto su renuncia. Sabe que el Ministerio Hípico le ha encargado al Club de seleccionar al representativo japonés para el mundial y Usted está entre las promesas más destacadas de nuestro país, por tanto, no puede renunciar.

-Ligozzi sama, agradezco sus palabras, pero sé el compromiso que es dedicarse a los entrenamientos y mi vida personal en este momento es demasiado complicada como para dedicarle el tiempo suficiente a la equitación. -Abrumada Serena, pero el hombre sólo sonríe.

-Encontraríamos la forma, ya lo verá. Hágalo por su país Serena ¿Imagina la alegría suya y de todo Japón si el ganador del Mundial es Usted? Y créame que veo que tiene muchas posibilidades, no había conocido a nadie con tanta empatía con su montura, así que me reúso a aceptar su renuncia y es mi última palabra. -Explica el joven. Serena lo mira aún sin entender. -De modo, señorita, que puede presentarse con Andrew y sacar a "Diana" de las caballerizas para su entrenamiento cotidiano. -Él regresa a tocar el piano como si nada hubiera pasado. Serena entonces camina hacia la puerta, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le ha dicho el director, y antes de salir se atreve a preguntarle.

-Ligozzi sama… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?. -El chico detiene su interpretación. -Esa música que toca en el piano. ¿Tiene nombre?

-Claro que lo tiene. Pero no se lo diré hasta que prometa no dejar el Club. -Sonríe el joven con un destello de inteligencia en sus ojos verdes. Serena está a punto de decir que no, pero algo en su corazón no se lo permite, debe saber porqué esa música le impresiona tanto.

-Lo haré. -Decide ella. Junpei Ligozzi se levanta entonces del banco y toma la partitura.

-Es una melodía que ha compuesto un amigo mío que también es músico y me pidió que hiciera algunos arreglos para que pudiera ser tocada con orquesta. Se llama "Isolda Rhapsody". -Al escuchar ese nombre, Serena siente que se paraliza totalmente. -Comprendo que le haya gustado, es simplemente perfecta, jamás pensé que alguien que había dejado la música tanto tiempo como Owen fuera capaz de…

-¿Owen?. -balbucea Serena sumamente confundida haciéndose hacia atrás hasta llegar a la puerta la cual abre y escapa corriendo sin entender muy bien por qué huía, dejando al director del Club Hípico realmente asombrado. -Tendré que contarle a Owen sobre este incidente, para que sea consciente de lo que su música provoca. -termina el pianista, sonriendo sorprendido.

**Templo Hikawa.**

La tarde cae sobre la explanada del templo y el sol que muere en el horizonte alumbra el Torii de ingreso al mismo, alargando sus sombra hasta el lugar en que el anciano sacerdote se encuentra parado delante del Kami-dana con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, tratando de encontrar una forma de hacer su meditación, hasta que una presencia conocida lo inquieta y abre los ojos.

-Puedes salir de allí, Rei. -Habla el sacerdote abriendo los ojos y girando hasta mirar el camino donde comienzan las escaleras. La sombra de la mujer de traje blanco sale de detrás de una de las estatuas de los dos Koma-inu protectores del templo, hasta caminar delante del anciano y quitarse los lentes oscuros.

-Sé que me dijiste que no querías verme mas en Hikawa… -habla ella.

-Yo no dije eso. Sólo dije que mientras no renunciaras a tus sentimientos de venganza no eras bien recibida en este hogar del Kami. -Asiente él.

-No te preocupes, Kondo sama. -Con ironía ella. El anciano bájala vista al darse cuenta de que no lo llama "abuelo". -Solo he venido como todos los que concurren a Hikawa, a pedir consejo al sabio sacerdote sobre un problema. –termina la chica.

-Hable entonces, señorita. -Le regresa la ironía el anciano.

-¿Por qué ya no puedo percibir ni leer las auras de los demás? ¿Por qué ahora no puedo siquiera verlas?. -Cuestiona la chica ansiosa. Kondo Saburo esboza una sonrisa y cruza sus brazos.

-Deberías recordar la base de tu formación Shintoista, Rei. El Shintoismo y sus dones se basan en el equilibrio del cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu. Mantener este equilibrio es lo que hace que los sacerdotes y las miko seamos diferentes del resto de las personas, porque nuestro entrenamiento se basa en eso. Si permites que la menor sombra de sentimientos negativos destruya la armonía de tu aura, entonces pierdes el equilibrio. Un copo de nieve no puede existir en una tempestad del fuego, Rei. -Termina el anciano. La chica lo escucha en silencio y ausente.

-¿Cómo puedo recuperar mi sensibilidad y mis dones espirituales?. -Es la siguiente pregunta.

-Creo, señorita, que esa respuesta la tiene usted misma. Busque dentro de usted y encuentre a mi pequeña Rei, a la chica que eras antes de volverse la mujer insensible, vengativa e implacable que es ahora, y entonces el equilibrio volverá a usted.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, al menos no hasta que logre hacer pagar a esa mujer lo que le hizo a mamá, a mis tías, a tanta gente inocente y a mí. -Añade ella. -Sólo entonces recuperare la paz y el equilibrio.

-Entonces, Señorita, quizá sea demasiado tarde para regresar por el sendero andado. -Termina Kondo. -Y si me permite, el santuario requiere de mucho trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo para charlar. -Acaba dando media vuelta. Rei sigue callada y pensativa. -El reino del iluminado no pertenece al mundo de los atributos manifiestos externos. El equilibrio es el reino de la sabiduría sagrada que mora en nuestro interior. Para alcanzarla no se precisa instrumento, práctica ni comprensión alguna, sino que basta con liberarnos de la influencia del sufrimiento psicológico que hemos ido acumulando en nuestra mente desde el comienzo de los tiempos en nuestra relación con el mundo externo. Piense eso. Señorita Hasegawa, y realmente espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea mi nieta y no usted quien venga a pedirme consejo. -Se aleja el sacerdote.

-No cambias, abuelo. Siempre con acertijos Koan. -Acaba ella poniéndose los lentes. -Por desgracia, yo no puedo esperar a recuperar el equilibrio para vengarme de los Yamada. -Termina y se aleja bajando por la escalera, mientras su celular suena.

-¿Si?. -cuestiona.

-Itoko san, ¿¡Dónde demonios te has metido!?. -Es la voz de Carlos. -Dos cosas requieren tu presencia urgente por acá. Primero, Karasuma dice que has citado a Phobos y Deimos en el castillo para hablar a las siete y son las cinco y media.

-Sí, recuerdo eso. Dile a Akane que llegaré a tiempo, quiero visitar antes la tumba de mamá, sé que entiendes eso.

-Claro Itoko san, entiendo, saluda de mi parte a la reina Guinevere. -dice el chico. -y segundo, todos estamos esperándote para consultarte algunas cosas sobre la carrera de la noche en Saitama. Tomoe estuvo aquí y dijo que la Doctora Mizuno aceptó la carrera contra Petzi.

-Tenme algo de paciencia, Carlos, de verdad no me siento muy bien últimamente y necesito tiempo a solas con mamá. Así que no le digas a nadie donde estoy.

-Claro, ve tranquila que aquí esperamos, no te preocupes que nadie molestará. Confía en "Súper Meiou".

-Lo hago amigo, de verdad. Nos vemos. -Acaba ella colgando el teléfono y subiendo al Bugatti blanco.

**Castillo Nijó.**

Carlos Meiou cuelga el teléfono y camina por el garaje trasero de la mansión hasta llegar al lugar en que los autos se hayan alineados, entrando en la camioneta de la "World League" cuando escucha un alboroto terrible venido de atrás. Baja de la camioneta y se percata de que los agentes de seguridad han detenido a alguien en el cancel, atraído por la gritería.

-Satoshi, ¿Qué pasa?.-cuestiona el chico.

-Joven Meiou, sentimos el alboroto pero encontramos a un hombre intentando entrar a la mansión por la reja trasera y sólo lo hemos contenido, aunque está muy violento y ha golpeado a varios de nosotros. -Responde el hombre de traje negro. Carlos camina al lugar en que varios agentes tratan de contener al hombre y se asombra al descubrir que se trata de…

-Nataku. -Murmura al verlo. Éste lo mira furioso. -Satoshi, suéltenlo, me hago cargo. -Dice el chico. El agente de seguridad duda. -Háganlo… -Al fin todos lo sueltan y el chico de cabello plata se deshace de su contacto. -Váyanse, yo me encargo. -Pide Carlos y estos se alejan aunque siguen cerca mirando a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Y ahora qué me dirás, Meiou? ¿Qué me largue, qué me aleje, qué deje tranquila a Rei y que no vuelva a poner un pié en esta casa?. -Carlos sonríe.

-De verdad no iba a decirte nada de eso. Sé que la forma cómo llegamos y todo eso no les dio buena impresión, pero créeme que no somos sus enemigos. El verdadero enemigo, a veces, Nataku, está más cerca de ti de lo que crees. -Son las ambiguas palabras del chico. -Y aunque no lo creas, yo nunca he dejado de ser del "NATAKU TEAM". -Dice él. El joven lo mira dudoso.

-¿Nataku Team?.

-Sí. ¿Sabes? Aprecio al doctor Schwarzmond, es un buen tipo, pero yo sé que Itoko san no lo ama, sé que ella no ha dejado de amarte y quiero creer que todavía tienen una oportunidad independientemente de todo. -Amigable el chico. Nataku se desconcierta ante esta actitud.

-Yo sólo quiero verla, hablar con ella sin ese maldito alemán que es su sombra, pero no quiere verme. -Abatido el chico. Carlos sonríe.

-Entiendo eso, amigo. Si yo fuera un indiscreto, quizá podría decirte que Itoko san está en este momento en el cementerio, visitando la tumba de su madre, sola, y sin el doctor… pero como no quiero traicionar la confianza de Rei, no te lo diré, de modo que vete de aquí y no regreses más. -Con fingida ira Carlos señalando la calle. Nataku lo mira un momento y le sonríe, luego palmea su espalda.

-¡Gracias Meiou!. -acaba corriendo en dirección al GTR rojo el cual enciende y arranca por la calle.

-Lo siento Rei, pero era necesario. -Son las palabras del joven Meiou antes de regresar dentro del Castillo…

**NOTAS FINALES: Leonor de Éboli reportándome como cada semana con una entrega más de esta historia y agradecida infinitamente con los comentarios que son el combustible que necesito para sacar adelante SRR, de verdad escribo por y para Ustedes…y un poco para mí que me encanta. Algunos lectores me han preguntado que en cuanto tiempo calculo que termine SRR, si les soy franca, yo tenía planeado que fuera del mismo número de capítulos de SRR1 pero pasa que cada vez que dejo salir las ideas de mi cabeza las cosas van apareciendo y se forma el capítulo, además amo tanto la historia que no quiero apresurar las cosas para terminar rápido, de modo que me limitaré a dejar que la inspiración me guíe y que Ustedes me aguanten, hasta que termine todo exacto como quiero…de modo que hay SRR Eboli aun para más tiempo. Nos leemos la semana entrante…¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!**

**Equio¿po Wu Xing, les dedico este capítulo, ya que aparecen sus tres amores, Seiryu, tu Dietrich se ha lucido, espero te haya gustado, Byakko, ¿Qué decimos de tu chico? Aun le falta lucir pero ya se ve más…y finalmente el regalo envuelto en papel italiano con cariño para Genbu, alias **_**"La tortuga nadadora"**_**…Me falta el regalo de Marcia pero me desquito con la carrera Mizuno-Müller…**

**¡Las quiero! ATTE:**

**Leonor de Éboli…Suzaku.**


	36. Chapter 35: tumbas y mentiras

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 35: Tumbas y mentiras**

**Cementerio "Santa María" Iglesia de la Virgen, Shibuya.**

La joven de cabellos negros, que usa una gabardina blanca y lentes oscuros, entra en el recinto sagrado y camina respetuosa en medio del pasillo que conduce al altar, haciendo sonar sus tacones altos en el desolado lugar alumbrado por velas. Al llegar enfrente del altar, camina a un lado cerca de la imagen de la Virgen María y se retira los lentes oscuros, mirando con respeto aquel ícono. Rei jamás había sido católica, era shintoista por convicción y educación, y miraba con cierto desprecio las creencias casi fanáticas de su Padre, pero por alguna razón, en medio de su sentimiento de repulsión por lo católico, la figura de la Virgen Madre ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su corazón. Desde que era una niña, veía con admiración aquella imagen y sentía cierta simpatía por la mujer joven con su hijo en brazos, por lo que al llegar frente a ella se inclinó reverente y dejó uno de los lirios blancos del ramo que llevaba en sus manos junto a la imagen antes de seguir su camino.

Salió de la Iglesia por una de las puertas laterales hasta llegar a un camino de piedras y un jardín, al final del cual había una reja plateada cubierta de plantas trepadoras en donde ella entra apartando con su mano la reja y caminando después por los ordenados senderos abarrotados de cruces, estatuas de santos y ángeles o pequeñas criptas familiares. Rei atraviesa aquel camino conocido, el mismo que atravesaba cada año para ir a llevar flores a la tumba de su madre. Cierto que todos esos años, cuando llegaba a la tumba de Akane Hino, siempre había cientos de rosas blancas sobre la lápida. Cada año, alguien que en ese momento era misterioso para ella, las ponía antes.

Definitivo no era su Padre, y ahora que conocía la verdad completa sobre La Reina Guinevere y Sir Lancelot; no le cabía duda de quién era el que se le adelantaba con las flores, mucho más al reflexionar y darse cuenta de que las rosas desaparecieron justo el año anterior a que ella conociera a los Meiou, coincidiendo con la muerte de Ken.

La mujer llegó frente a la tumba de lápida blanca precedida por la estatua de un ángel, en que destacaban en letras de oro dos nombres y dos fechas:

AKANE HINO, AMADA ESPOSA Y MADRE.

Marzo 30 de 19…

Mayo 25 de 19…

REI HINO, AMADA HIJA.

Abril 17de 19…

Octubre 20 de 20…

Rei se inclina levemente hasta quedar al lado de la lápida y con su mano libre sujeta el epitafio pasando sus dedos sobre las letras mientras una sonrisa extraña se forma en sus labios, si que era extraño estar parada delante de su propia tumba.

-Madre, yo sé que tú, en verdad no estás aquí, sino que tu espíritu es ya parte de los mil vientos, pero por alguna razón, en medio de mi dolor y sufrimiento, creo que eres lo único que me hace fuerte. -Exclama ella poniendo su mano en la dura y fría loza. -El abuelo no comprende mis actos, nadie más que Artemis lo hace, y espero también me comprendas tú.

-Me siento muy perdida, débil y extraña sin mis poderes shintoistas, es como si la mitad de mi alma se hubiera ido… ¿Sabes algo, madre? Quiero tener el valor de seguir con esto hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias, se los debo, a ti, a tía Hiroko y a tía Serenity. Toda esa maldad tiene que terminar conmigo, de una forma o de otra, porque no quiero ser débil… no puedo serlo… -Niega ella con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas asoman a sus ojos. -Quiero tener la misma sangre fría de "ELLA" para solo tomar mi venganza y seguir con mi vida sin mirar atrás y sin remordimientos… pero… no puedo hacerlo… -confiesa Rei, tan abstraída en sus palabras que no escucha los pasos a sus espaldas del hombre que se aproxima a ella lentamente.

Los rayos de sol en aquel ocaso pintan de un extraño tono anaranjado las tumbas. El pasto y todo el ambiente de aquel cementerio, incluida a la mujer hincada delante de la tumba del ángel y, a Nataku, le parece que un aura dorada envuelve a su mujer dándole la etérea apariencia de una aparición celeste. Un momento se queda parado a lo lejos mirándola, pensando si no será esta otra de sus dolorosas fantasías… hasta que escucha su voz y se convence de que es real. ¡Allí estaba su Fénix! La única mujer que podía amar.

-Creo que nada más puedo decírtelo a ti, Madre, lo que más me duele, lo que me hace sentir débil y vulnerable de todo esto, no es "Esa mujer". Con ella puedo ser todo lo cruel y terrible que se merece sin dificultades… pero… Serena y Nataku…. -su voz se quiebra un poco. -¡Me duele tanto saber que las dos personas que mas amé en el mundo me hayan traicionado!.

El joven de cabello plata abre mucho los ojos al escuchar el tono de ella y esa alusión a una traición que él no entendía… ¿Por qué los unía a él y a Serena en ese sentimiento de odio y rencor?.

-…Me da miedo que mis planes flaqueen ante la posibilidad de dañar a Serena o a su familia, me aterra que mi seguridad se derrumbe con sólo ver a Nataku… de sentirlo cerca, sólo de besarlo… -Confiesa Rei aún creyéndose sola, mientras el hombre de cabello plateado detrás de ella siente, que su corazón salta de felicidad al escucharla decir esas palabras… ¡Después de todo aún había una oportunidad para su Fénix y para él! ¡Aún lo amaba!.

-¿Por qué Madre?... ¿Por qué siento esto que me oprime el corazón? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo que debo hacer sin que me duela lastimarlo?

-Porque a pesar de que tengas otro nombre, de que creas que eres otra mujer y por más que intentes alejarte de mí, no puedes, Fénix. -Dice él aquellas palabras que salen de su alma y Rei se paraliza de miedo.

Creyendo que lo ha imaginado, se pone de pie temerosa de mirar atrás y convencerse de que es real. Una mano fuerte se posa en su brazo y la obliga a girar hasta quedar de frente. Rei siente que tiembla de pies a cabeza al mirar al hombre delante de ella, que la contempla con esos extraños ojos dorados reflejando con la luz del ocaso demasiados sentimientos que ella no puede dominar.

-Dime una sola cosa, Fénix…¿Por qué te alejas de mí?. -Pregunta él bajando su mano desde el brazo de la paralizada chica de cabellos negros, hasta tomar su mano entre las suyas. -¿Por qué me haces tanto daño con tu rechazo?

Rei odia sentirse así, pero el toque de la mano de su ex marido en la suya, le provoca escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, quiere rechazarlo, alejarlo, huir de ese lugar, pero no puede, ningún músculo de su cuerpo obedece a la orden de su cerebro, y atormentada por el cúmulo de sentimientos confusos, levanta sus ojos amatista hacia Nataku…

-¿Qué haces aquí?. -Hay reclamo en la débil voz que escapa de los labios de Rei, pero al mismo tiempo una súplica muda.

-Buscarte. Yo Tenía que hablar contigo a solas, debía hacerlo aunque tú no quisieras. -Reclama él mirándola directo a los ojos, en los cuales Rei cree descubrir un destello muy parecido al… ¡Imposible!¡Ella debía estar loca! ¿Cómo pueden los ojos decirle que la aman cuando ella sabe que mienten?

Rei realmente había intentado mantenerse alejada de Nataku… pero esa cercanía, ese gesto, el hecho de tenerlo cerca, todo esto acababa de confirmarle qué, a pesar de todos sus intentos por odiarlo, eran en vano, porque no sólo soñaba con él cada noche desde su accidente, sino que se estremecía como estúpida cada vez que él la tocaba, la miraba o le hablaba y la idea simple de que ella podría perder su fuerza y caer otra vez en la misma trampa, la hacía apretar el corazón de angustia. Deseaba alejarlo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía el impulso egoísta de tenerlo a su lado, como antes, cuando él lo era todo para ella. Dentro de sí no quería perderlo… pero… ¿Cómo podría perder a alguien que ya había perdido años atrás? ¿A caso Nataku Yamada era algo suyo que no fuera un mal recuerdo?

-Por favor, Nataku, no me hagas más daño y solo… solo vete… -Suplica ella ya vencida, dándole a entender a él que no tiene la fuerza para seguirlo rechazando. -Por tu propio bien, aléjate de mí porque… -Pero ella no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿Por qué? -Cuestiona el acercándose a su oído. -¿Por qué me debo alejar de ti, Rei?. -Dice Nataku subiendo sus manos por los hombros de la mujer hasta detenerlos con fuerza, provocándole una terrible sensación de calor que la hace sonrojar.

-Porque… puedo lastimarte mucho… y ya no sé si quiero hacerlo… -Vencida ella.

-¿Y qué pasa si estoy dispuesto a que me lastimes nada más que por estar a tu lado?. -Dice con débil voz él, muy cerca de su oído.

El susurro tembloroso no hizo nada para apaciguar las emociones que giran en el interior de la mente de Rei. Nataku estaba tan cerca, dejando un milímetro entre sus cuerpos. Ella se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que su debilidad la había llevado un territorio peligroso, mucho más cuando sentía el aliento de Nataku suave en los labios.

El joven de cabello plateado estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía estudiar todos los matices de color en sus hermosos ojos amatista, podía sentir su perfume natural que no había olvidado y que tanto lo obsesionaba. Y, enlazando sus dedos con los de las manos de Rei, cerró los ojos y juntó su frente a la de su mujer, pudiéndose a sí mismo en esos sentimientos deliciosos de amor, añoranza, dolor, deseo y todas las cosas no dichas e inconclusas que había en el medio de ellos.

-Es inevitable, Rei… lo nuestro… lo que sentimos… lo que somos juntos… -Nataku respiraba, casi sorprendido por su autocontrol, junto a la cabeza de ella, y abrió los ojos, soltando una de sus manos la llevó a la barbilla de la chica y la obligó a verlo de nuevo. -No importa cuando lo quieras negar, es inevitable.

Rei lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de sentimientos confusos. Por momentos, con el brillo violeta de amor, que él sabía que era para él, como ese día en su boda en Akina, y por momentos, con el destello púrpura de odio con que había regresado de la tumba. Parecía tan preocupada y confusa, y Nataku supuso que ella tenía miedo de sus propias emociones. Algo estaba contribuyendo a la creación de esa barrera entre ellos, algo que Nataku no comprendía, y esa frontera invisible estaba comenzando a ser no muy difícil de cruzar ahora. Si tan solo...

-Nataku... -Dijo ella casi en un susurro dando dos pasos atrás, pero sus palabras no hicieron sino aumentar la audacia de él. El joven de cabello plata, en su miedo de que Rei lo dejaría y se rompería aquel momento que había soñado todo ese tiempo desde su llegada, colocó su otra mano en la cadera del la mujer, obligándola a poner sus cuerpos uno contra otro.

-No entiendo de qué me acusas, a qué se debe tu odio, y no me interesa saberlo, porque todos estos años han sido una tortura terrible sin tenerte a mi lado, y no te dejaré ir más… te amo demasiado, mi Fénix. -Pide él acariciando el cabello negro de la mujer.

Rei no estaba segura de entender lo que él decía, pero el oír que la llamaba "Fénix" de esa forma, era una prueba muy difícil para ella. Si pudiera sentir el aura de Nataku como antes, ella sabría lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo allí, sabría si eso que estaba diciéndole era verdad o una más de sus mentiras, pero ni siquiera el aura para ella tan conocida de Nataku era visible ahora. Sin sus poderes shintoistas, no puede ni quiere seguirse arriesgando a volver a ser presa fácil para Nataku Yamada. Comprende que delante de él no es dueña total de sus actos y eso la aterra.

-¿Por qué sigues diciendo que me amas?. -Cuestiona ella. -¿Por qué sigues confundiéndome y jugando conmigo? ¿No te basta con lo que me has hecho ya? ¡¡Estos dos años he vivido en el más terrible dolor por tu culpa!!. -Grita Rei, mientras de un violento empujón lo aleja de ella. -¡No dejaré que vuelvas a herirme ni a engañarme!. -Acaba y comienza a correr en dirección contraria a Nataku, llorando de frustración, de miedo y de pena mientras atraviesa el cementerio.

El joven Yamada ha sido sorprendido por la violenta reacción de Rei, cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasó. Puede verla correr entre las lápidas blancas. Entonces, un sentimiento extraño brota de su lastimado corazón, el deseo imperioso de recuperar lo que es suyo a costa de todo. Inmediatamente frunce el ceño y sale en persecución de Rei.

La mujer de ojos amatista corre mientras el viento mueve su cabello negro y hace que las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos, vuelen con el viento, y el hombre de cabello plateado corre tras ella en una persecución desesperada. Impulsivamente, Rei vuelve la cabeza atrás y abre mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que él la persigue… un miedo terrible hace presa de ella e intenta correr más rápido pero por alguna extraña razón sus piernas no responden y se vuelven pesadas. Finalmente una mano poderosa la sujeta de la muñeca y por efecto de la misma velocidad que ambos llevaban terminan cayendo juntos en el pasto al lado de una lápida con una gran cruz.

Rei ha cerrado los ojos esperando el impacto del golpe, pero en lugar de eso siente como dos fuertes brazos la rodean y presionan mientras cae sobre el cuerpo de Nataku. Cuando abre sus ojos, está encima de él, quien la ha protegido evitando que se lastimara. Los brazos de Nataku se hayan sobre su cintura y su espalda y ella puede sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón al estar así, tan cerca de él.

Nataku observa a su mujer, hipnotizado, sintiendo por primera vez en dos años, que está vivo. Ahora la tiene para él y sólo para él, así que llevó una de las manos que estaba sobre la espalda de Rei a su rostro, el cual acarició.

-No puedes escapar de mí. -Declara él. Rei se sentía tensa cuando los dedos de Nataku bajaron de su mejilla a la garganta del ella. Él no puede resistir la tentación y deja que la punta de sus dedos acarician suavemente la piel pálida, bajando la mano por su clavícula hasta que encuentra el borde de la blusa, pero no se detiene, sino que la aparta un poco hasta tocar el blanco de encaje fino justo por encima de sus pechos, y como sus dedos rozaban ese lugar, Nataku casi podía sentir el acelerado corazón de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, quien únicamente cerró los ojos de nuevo, mordiendo levemente sus labios.

Rei no se movió, no habría podido aunque quisiera, pero la tensión en el interior de su cuerpo era evidente. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada cargada de deseo de Nataku.

-Fénix… -Dijo el hombre. El tono de su voz ronca, hizo que lo que quedaba de autocontrol en ella se esfumara, así que recuperando poco a poco su respiración agitada, dijo con voz débil.

-No podemos seguirnos haciendo daño, Nataku. No podemos… No deberías haber venido… -Casi en un susurro.

-Pero estoy aquí. -Añadió él

-Por favor… -suplica ella.

-¿Qué?.

-Deja de mirarme así… Deja de hablarme así… Deja de tocarme así… -Ruega ella con voz queda.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Nataku. Eso era lo único que faltaba para acabar de convencerlo de que ella lo seguía amando, así que de repente, los labios de él estaban sobre los de Rei, y el ex miko se congeló de estupefacción. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el sabor familiar, cálido y suave de los labios de Nataku contra los suyo, finalmente la hizo reaccionar. Cerró los ojos, entregada al beso cargado de pasión colocando sus manos en ambas mejillas de su marido.

Poco a poco se entregaron a aquel sentimiento intenso mucho más fuerte que los dos, y mientras él aumentaba la presión de su cintura, ella subió sus manos hasta tocar la cabellera plateada de su esposo y no podía dejar de gemir en silencio cuando Nataku se apretó contra ella y la obligó a girar sobre el pasto en el instante en que su lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca.

Rei no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Había pensado que nunca volvería a ocurrir, pero estar en la presencia de Nataku era demasiado, y al parecer ella no era la única incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos, de ignorar el vínculo impresionante que tan fuertemente los ataba, a pesar de todo.

Los dos abrazados y besándose con fuerza terrible siguen rodando por el pasto del cementerio totalmente entregados a sus sentimientos reprimidos y ya fuera de todo control. Lo que sea que ocurra allí, ninguno de los dos quiere evitarlo más. Sin embargo, el sonido insistente del teléfono hace que de momento se pierda aquel encanto en que Rei y Nataku se han enfrascado, a pesar de que se siguen besando y quieren ignorar ese sonido, es evidente que no pueden. Rei se separa levemente de Nataku y se incorpora.

-Fénix… no contestes. -Suplica él, ansioso, tomándola del brazo, pero ella entonces se da cuenta de lo cerca que ha estado de perder el control y asustada se levanta del suelo y responde aún agitada, el teléfono.

-¿Si?. -contesta tratando de ordenas sus ideas, mientras Nataku se levanta también del pasto con el rostro contrariado, maldiciendo mil veces a ese aparato que cortó de golpe lo que iba a pasar.

-¿_Ginny?... Soy yo, Sepphir, recibí el mensaje en donde decías que estarías en el cementerio y voy a pasar por ti. Le pedí al taxi que me dejara en la iglesia. No quiero que estés sola. Dime ¿Por qué te le escapas constantemente a los policías que Adams puso a cuidarte? Es peligroso_. -Se escucha la voz del joven en alemán por el teléfono. Rei al escucharlo se siente realmente mal consigo misma y con lo que había estado a punto de permitir que ocurriera.

-No vengas a la Iglesia, estoy saliendo ya… nos vemos mejor en el parque Jyuuban, al lado del auditorio. -Evita ella un encuentro que sería muy desagradable.

-_Como quieras, Ginny… ten mucho cuidado. Te amo_. -Se escucha la voz de Schwarzmond.

-Debo colgar… nos vemos en un momento. -Dice ella tratando de mantener el control cuando Nataku se acerca a ella por detrás y coloca sus manos sobre su cintura oliendo su cabello y solo logra colgar el teléfono y suspirar hondo cerrando los ojos.

-No creas que será tan sencillo escapar de mí, Fénix. -Declara él bajando su rostro a un lado del cuello de su esposa. Pero justo en ese instante, su propio teléfono suena y Rei de un salto se aleja de su lado y corre de nuevo regresando por el sendero hacia la iglesia. Él intenta seguirla pero su teléfono sigue sonando hasta que al fin, sin dejar de correr lo contesta, entrando a la iglesia tras ella.

-¡Diga!. -Furioso Nataku, odiándose a sí mismo por haber recibido ese nuevo teléfono que Chikane le dio para poder localizarlo, mientras sus ojos dorados miran como la mujer de gabardina blanca atraviesa la oscura iglesia y va tras ella.

_-¿Nataku? Hijo, soy yo, Keitaro Hino.-_dice la voz firme del gobernador.

-Hino sama… -Balbucea Nataku con el teléfono en su oído y corriendo hasta salir al atrio de la iglesia donde ella sigue huyendo.

-_Sé que no debería molestarte, y no lo haría si no fuera urgente, es solo que… de verdad quiero suplicarte que vengas a casa… por favor… Kakyuu está muy mal, no quiere salir de su habitación y amenaza con quitarse la vida. _-Aquellas palabras del Padre de su ex prometida paralizan a Nataku, justo en el momento en que llega afuera del atrio y mira a Rei entrar en el Bugatti blanco.

-¿Kakyuu? ¿Quitarse la vida?. -Cuestiona por el teléfono luchando entre el deseo de correr detrás del auto blanco o seguir la conversación.

-_De verdad no recurriría a ti si no fuera urgente, Kaolinet quería llamarte desde hace días pero no respondías el celular, tu hermana estuvo por la mañana en casa preguntando por la salud de mi hija y nos dio este número. Muchacho, estamos desesperados, y tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos._ -Suplicante el político. Nataku suspira hondo al ver alejarse al Bugatti. -_Dime que vendrás, por favor…_

-Iré, Hino san. Se lo prometo. -Resignado el chico.

-_¡Arigatou! De verdad Nataku, agradezco mucho que lo hagas. Te esperamos. No tardes_. -Cuelga el teléfono Keitaro y el joven de cabello plata camina hacia su automóvil y entrando en él, lo enciende y arranca. Evidentemente, no piensa en seguir al "Guinevere", jamás lo alcanzaría, pero presiona sus manos en el volante molesto.

-El que le llamó era ese maldito alemán… lo sé… -dice él sin ocultar sus celos.- ¿Por qué sigues con él, Fénix, si me amas a mí?. -Se cuestiona mucho más confundido que antes. -¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos y amarnos como antes? ¿De qué demonios me acusas?. -Se sigue interrogando él, mientras el GTR avanza por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad.

**Mansión Kaioh.**

El timbre de la puerta suena y la chica de cabello aguamarina, que lucía un hermoso vestido color perla, mira ansiosa hacia ese lugar y deja de arreglar los crisantemos que estaba colocando en floreros.

-¡Tomoya, la puerta!. -Apremia Michiru a su mayordomo, quien atraviesa la estancia y abre esta, revelando al momento al atractivo joven de cabello aguamarina con los ojos del mismo color de los de Michiru, quien entra en aquella casa que mucho tiempo fue su hogar, donde se mezclan sus recuerdos de niño en la felicidad de esa familia que lo acogió siempre con amor.

-Tomoya. -Se inclina él ante el mayordomo.

-Señor. -Respetuoso este.

-¡Owen!. -Grita la chica y corre atravesando la sala hasta llegar al lado del joven, quien sonríe y abre los brazos estrechando en ellos a su prima. Los dos se abrazan con la ansiedad de dos hermanos que luego de muchos años separados se reencuentran.

-Sirena. -Dice él aquel apodo cariñoso que siempre usaban tanto Axel como él con su prima. -Te eché mucho de menos.

-No parece. ¡Dos años y sólo cuatro llamadas! -Frunce el ceño graciosamente la violinista. El chico opta por bajar la vista tomando las manos de su prima y besándolas.

-Sin reproches esta noche, ¡eh, Sirena! No fueron buenos tiempos para mí. -Responde él de manera evasiva. -Pero olvidémonos de eso, traje una botella de vino tinto. -Le alarga él una botella de vino Gran Reserva.

-No digas más y pasa, mamá y papá están arriba terminando de arreglarse. Todos te esperamos con mucha ansiedad. -Lo jala ella levemente hacia dentro de la casa.

-Aguarda. Debo decirte algo que espero no te moleste. He traído a alguien. -Añade él. Michiru se queda en silencio mientras Owen sale un poco y regresa tomando la mano a una atractiva mujer pelirroja, evidentemente extranjera, que usa un bello vestido negro ajustado y tacones con una estola en su cuello.

-¿Kathy Thompson?. -Cuestiona la joven, no sabe si asombrada o contrariada.

-Buenas noches, señorita Kaioh. -Alarga su mano la actriz. -Sé que no es nada propio llegar de sorpresa y sin ser invitada, pero Owen insistió tanto, que no tuve corazón para negarme, así que dejando de lado mi cansancio por el viaje, aquí me tiene. -Encantadora, sonríe la extranjera. Michiru mira desconcertada a su primo, pero este sonríe mientras pasa su brazo por los hombros de la actriz. Todo esto no le gusta nada a la violinista, pero ella sabe encubrir sus impresiones en pos de la educación.

-No tiene nada que temer ni preocuparse, señorita Thompson, todos los amigos de Owen son bien recibidos en esta casa, que es tan mía como de él. -Toma la mano de la extranjera, Michiru. -Y disculpe mi impresión de hace un momento, no siempre se conoce cara a cara a una estrella de cine. -sonríe forzada la de cabello aguamarina.

-Quien debería decir eso soy yo, señorita Kaioh. Soy una admiradora de su trabajo, tengo varios de sus discos y estuve en su concierto hace dos años en París. -Declara la extranjera. -Sería un honor para mí, si, en el tiempo que me quede en Japón, pueda firmar alguno de mis discos. -Owen toma del brazo a Kathy y entran en la sala donde toman asiento, juntos. Michiru sigue analizando cada gesto de la mujer extranjera y de su primo intrigada de verlos tan cordiales.

-Siempre será bien recibida en esta casa, señorita Thompson. -Reitera la de cabello aguamarina.

-Te dije que mi familia era encantadora, Kathy. -Reitera Owen tomando la mano de la chica y besándola en el dorso.

-Se nota de donde heredaste todas tus cualidades, querido. -Sonríe la extranjera y a la Michiru comienza a incomodarle esta situación entre los dos. Tose levemente pero en ese momento, por las escaleras, baja la atractiva mujer tan semejante a Michiru y el imponente hombre castaño que la lleva del brazo por la escalinata.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡El hijo pródigo regresa!. -Se oye la voz de Gaito Kaioh. Owen se levanta del sillón y se acerca a saludar a sus tíos. La mujer es la primera en correr a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Mi pequeño! ¡Debería darte una tunda por el abandono en que me tienes!. -Reclama llorosa Umiko.

-Sé que me merezco todos los regaños, tía. He sido un ingrato. -Con ojos tristes Owen, pero su tía lo jala de la corbata y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Siempre has sabido como vencerme con esos ojos tuyos, cielo. -Lo reprende ella levemente, mientras el chico ríe abrazando a su tía. -No vuelvas a irte de esa forma nunca más.

-Te prometo que no. -Asiente él.

-¡Qué te sucedió en la ceja!. -Alarmada la buena señora, mirando el rostro de Owen.

-Nada importante tía. -Esquiva él la respuesta.

-Vamos mujer, vas a asfixiar al pobre chico. -La reprende su esposo llegando a su lado.

-Tío Gaito. -le alarga él la mano.

-Owen. -Saluda el señor Kaioh, pero no bien han dicho esas palabras también se abrazan. -Todos te echamos mucho de menos. Umiko y Michiru no han hecho otra cosa desde ayer que planear esta cena.

-Espero no te molestes, hijo, pero invité a Jattab y a Haruka, quería que las cosas fueran como antes, como cuando eran pequeños y todos éramos tan felices. -Comenta Umiko. El ceño de Owen se frunce levemente al notar que han nombrado a Haruka pero disimula, sólo Michiru lo nota, quien se había acercado a reunirse con ellos.

-No tiene porqué molestarme, tía, además yo también tengo una invitada sorpresa. -Asiente él y camina hacia la sala tomando a Kathy de la mano. -Tío Gaito, tía Umiko, la señorita Kathy Thompson, mi compañera de trabajo y amiga. -Presenta él. El matrimonio Kaioh se mira un momento, desconcertado.

-Señores Kaioh, un placer. -Saluda la chica en un japonés bastante bueno. Owen no había llevado a ninguna "amiga" a casa jamás, hasta ese momento, lo cual les daba idea de que quizá fuera algo serio. Gaito es el primero en reaccionar, tomando la mano de la actriz.

-Bienvenida a Japón y a la mansión Kaioh, señorita Thompson. Un gusto conocerle.

-El gusto es mío, señor. -Gaito tose levemente y hace entender a su esposa que debe responder, pues esta evalúa a la extranjera de arriba abajo en incómodo silencio.

-Como dijo mi esposo, sea bienvenida, señorita. -sólo se inclina Umiko.

-Padre, Madre, creo que es momento de ir pasando al comedor o la cena se enfriará. -Aconseja Michiru. Gaito ofrece su brazo a la extranjera.

-Me permite Señorita. -Ella accede y se aleja con el señor. Umiko se acerca a Owen.

-hijo, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes tú con esa mujer?. -pregunta de golpe y seria.

-Tranquila tía. -Ríe levemente él. -Kathy es mi compañera de trabajo, acaba de llegar a Japón y me apreció adecuado invitarla, no quería ser descortés. ¿Es que jamás dejarás de ser tan celosa?. -La abraza él.

-Contigo nunca. -Asiente Umiko. -Vamos al comedor. -Pide ella caminando delante. Michiru toma el brazo de su primo y caminan hacia el lugar.

-¿Dónde está Axel?. -Cuestiona el actor. -Esperaba verlo aquí.

-Está con los chicos de la Liga. Mañana Ami tiene un reto en Saitama, todos están tratando de dar los mejor de sí para organizar la carrera. Axel, TK y Tomoe san ayuda a entrenar a Ami. -Responde ella. Owen sonríe amargamente.

-Eres mala para mentir como siempre, Sirena. Mi amigo no está aquí porque igual que Ciel y Nataku, no quiere verme. Cree que los traicioné, que no soy digno de su amistad. -Con ironía el chico de cabello aguamarina.

-No te negaré que parte de lo que has dicho es verdad, Axel está muy molesto contigo lo mismo que los demás y no los culpo. -Con dureza ella. -Pero también es verdad que están ayudando a Ami. -Los dos han llegado al comedor, donde Gaito muestra a Kathy las pinturas de Michiru que adornan el lugar.

-¿De quién fue la idea de invitar a Haruka?. -Cuestiona el joven.

-De mamá, sabes que la adora. En cuanto supo que estaba aquí para el cierre de temporada de su división en automovilismo se contactó con ella y tío Jattab. Tampoco hemos sabido mucho de ellos desde que ella se dedica profesionalmente a las carreras. Mamá siempre se quejó de que ni tú ni ella aparecieran en mi boda, yo tampoco debía perdonárselos, mi mejor amiga y mi hermano me abandonan el día más importante de mi vida… Owen… ¿Por qué te molesta que Haruka venga a casa? Es que caso tu y ella… ¿terminaron mal?. -El chico se incomoda visiblemente ante el interrogatorio, pero no puede responder porque se escucha el timbre y unas voces entrar en la casa, hasta que aparecen en el comedor el alto y fuerte hombre de cabello negro y barba, y a su lado, la atractiva joven rubia de vestido beige.

-¿Hay alguien en esta casa?. -Grita Jattab Tenoh con su voz fuerte.

-¡Para ti siempre, viejo lobo! -Le responde Gaito y los dos amigos se abrazan cordialmente.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo. -comenta el Padre de Haruka.

-Desde la boda de Michiru. -Hace el recuento el señor Kaioh.

-Hoy es el día de los reencuentros. -Comenta la señora Kaioh llegando a su lado.

-Umiko, tan bella como siempre. -Besa su mano Jattab.

-Haruka, hija ven y dame un abrazo. -Reclama Umiko abrazando a la alta chica.

-Tía Umiko. -Responde la rubia.

-Estás mucho más bella que la última vez que te vi… ¿Cierto Owen?. -Observa con intensión Umiko Kaioh, mientras Michiru mira a su primo preocupada de su reacción. Haruka gira la vista y mira al actor con una media sonrisa.

-Cierto, tía. -Responde este con seriedad. -Haruka… Tío Jattab.

-Muchacho, es bueno verte luego de tanto tiempo. -Serio el padre de Haruka.

-Ven acá, Jattab, Haruka, deben conocer a una amiga de Owen, la señorita Thompson. -Presenta Gaito, inocente de la trama terrible que Haruka, Owen y Kathy habían vivido en París.

-Señorita, un gusto conocerla. Es mucho más bella en persona que en televisión. -Cortés de Jattab Tenoh.

-Muy amable de su parte. -Sonríe Kathy y se toma del brazo de Owen. Al momento, la rubia mira a la pelirroja con furia primero y luego con evidente reto y camina hacia ella.

-¡Haruka, no! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?. -Angustiada Michiru. Pero su amiga la lanza a un lado y se planta delante de la pareja.

-Vaya, vaya… así que después de todo lograste meterte en la familia. -Es el comentario de Haruka, quien se cruza de brazos dejando azorada por el tono y por sus palabras a todos.

-Señorita Tenoh, un gusto verla… de nuevo. -Trata Kathy de llevar las cosas tranquilas alargando la mano a la chica japonesa, quien sonríe.

-Tía Umiko, tío Gaito, creo que deberían poner más cuidado sobre a quién le abren las puertas de su casa. Esta mujer es una cualquiera. -lanza el insulto cargado de celos ella.

-¡Haruka!. -Grita Jattab. -¡Discúlpate con la señorita!. -exige él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? Creo, Owen, que es momento que dejes de presentar a esa mujer como tú "amiga" y la presentes como lo que es de verdad, tu amante. -Ofende ella mientras Owen la mira furioso. -Quizá así todos se den cuenta el tipo de gente con la que los estás obligando a alternar. -Despectiva ella. Owen, furioso, se acerca a la rubia y la mira.

-No puedo creer que llegues a estos extremos, Haruka. -Le dice dolido y regresa tomando de la mano a la joven extranjera. -Kathy, me disculpo por todo esto, pero creo que fue una mala idea venir, es mejor irnos. -Opina él. La chica, que tenía la miraba baja, asiente. -Buenas noches a todos. -Declara Owen tratando de salir de allí, pero antes de que pueda salir, cuando ambos pasan a un lado de Haruka, está sujeta del brazo a la joven pelirroja y de la nada le lanza una terrible bofetada dejando a todos estupefactos, sin atreverse a reaccionar siquiera; Solo Owen, quien parece muy ofendido, sujeta del brazo a Haruka y la sacude.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te sucede!?. -Le espeta furioso, pero ella sonríe retadoramente, como si fuera justamente eso lo que esperaba que el chico hiciera. A Michiru la asusta esa sonrisa, es como si… si Haruka… disfrutara… de la violencia de su primo con ella… ¿En qué se había convertido su amiga?...

**Castillo Nijó.**

El Bugatti blanco entra en el garaje y se detiene con un rechinido de llantas, mientras de este bajan Rei y Zafiro caminando entre las personas que revisan los autos dirigidas por las hermanas Müller. La chica de cabello negro va callada y ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Zafiro la mira preocupado. Cuando lo recogió en el parque, estaba igual de ausente, en el trayecto no pronunció una palabra y en el entronque con la C1 estuvo a punto de chocar contra un autobús. Todo eso no era normal en ella. Mientras caminan por el garaje, el médico pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rei y la atrae hacia él.

-¿Estás bien, Ginny?. -Pregunta Zafiro y la siente temblar como si regresara de un lugar muy lejano.

-Claro, lo estoy… no te preocupes, Sepphir. -Evade ella.

-Señorita Reiko, que bien que regresa. Los de la Liga aceptaron el reto. -Informa Calaverite a su jefa.

-Ya me informaron. Supongo estarán preparando el "Boors". -Añade Rei.

-Estamos en eso, señorita. Además analizamos los videos sobre esa chica, Mizuno. Pet dice que ya encontró su debilidad. -Sonríe Karmesite. Rei sonríe al ver a lo lejos a la mayor de las Müller que trabaja con las computadoras encendidas y unas gafas escribiendo con insistencia en unas hojas que Rei conoce muy bien. Sabe que ella siempre hace diagramas y esquemas que son una radiografía de los corredores.

-En eso se parece a Ami. -Comenta la chica. –Bien, Karmesite, Calaverite, sigan trabajando. -Anima Rei y ellas se alejan. Zafiro la toma de la mano y siguen su camino.

-No veo a tu hermano. -Comenta al chico.

-Salió con "Thunder" a una junta en la sede de la FIA. Le iban a entregar el premio monetario. Además, pasado mañana por la tarde es la fiesta de cierre de temporada. ¿No lo habrás olvidado, Ginny?. -Incrédulo Zafiro.

-Pues si, Sepphir, lo olvidé… hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza. La Escudería, la Liga, mis asuntos con Adams, mi Pasado… -dice ella y el chico siéntela punzada de los celos al darse cuenta de que en la palabra PASADO está encerrado ese tipo. Va a preguntarle algo cuando de un cubículo lateral aparece Carlos Meiou lleno de grasa.

-¡WATZ UUUP, Itoko san!. -Saluda con su característico buen humor. -Buenas noches, doctor. ¿Cómo les pinta la noche?.

-Todo bien, Meiou. A ti parece que te han sacado de debajo de un auto. -Comenta Zafiro.

-Literalmente, doctor. Estaba dándole unos toques finales al "Boors" con las chicas. Por cierto, me gustaría que revisara el sistema hidráulico. -Zafiro mira a Rei. -No se preocupe por Itoko san, ella tiene a tres cuervos esperándola en la sala. -Comenta Carlos.

-¿Phobos y Deimos llegaron?. -Entiende Rei la indirecta.

-Llegaron, Itoko san. Te esperan con Karasuma. -Rei mira al chico de cabello azul que le sonríe.

-Ve con calma, querida, estaré trabajando con las chicas. -Termina Zafiro besándola en la mejilla.

-Gracias Sepphir. -Dice ella por todo y camina junto a Carlos hasta salir del garaje y llegar a la mansión.

-Por cierto, Itoko san… ¿Cómo estuvo tu visita al cementerio? ¿Algo interesante que contarme?. -con sonrisa traviesa Carlos. Rei lo mira un momento y lo encara.

-¡Así que tu se lo dijiste a Nataku! ¡Meiou! ¿Cómo te atreves?. -Lo jala ella del brazo.

-¡Oye! Para no tener poderes Shinto sigues adivinando cosas. -Se queja el chico. -Pero ya fuera de broma, Itoko san, ese hombre está a un paso de volverse loco por tu culpa. Confieso que antes de venir a Tokio yo mismo dudaba un poco de él, pero ahora, luego de verlo, no me cabe duda de que no tiene ni la más remota idea del demonio que tiene por hermana. Y algo si sé perfectamente. Te ama. -Confiesa Meiou dejando a una muy asombrada Rei delante de la puerta. -Piensa eso y luego charlamos, Itoko san. -Finaliza Carlos y se aleja corriendo. La chica de cabello negro suspira antes de entrar en el castillo y atraviesa el vestíbulo. Yuuto se acerca a ella.

-Buenas noches, señorita. Qué bueno que llega, tiene visitas en la biblioteca. Me permití ofrecerles algo de té. -Habla el anciano. -Y además, llamó el detective Adams, dice que le urge hablar con Usted porque _"El Gato y la Sirena son parte de la ofensiva"._ No entendí del todo sus palabras pero insistió en que se las repitiera de esa forma.

-Comprendo, Yuuto, gracias. Atenderé yo a las visitas. -Termina ella mientras el mayordomo se inclina y se aleja. Rei se detiene delante de la puerta de la biblioteca y la abre. Dentro se encuentran las dos chicas pelirrojas exactamente iguales que discuten acaloradamente con Karasuma, quien está de espaldas a Rei. En cuanto la mujer de ojos amatista ha entrado, un silencio se hace en la habitación y las dos chicas la mira totalmente azoradas.

-¡Rei sama!. -Grita una de ellas mientras la otra cubre su boca con una mano ahogando un grito de asombro.

-¡Por todos los Kamis! ¡Era verdad!. -Logra hablar la segunda pelirroja. Akane mira atrás y sonríe.

-Se los dije. Todo lo que les he contado es verdad. -Apoya la mayor de las Karasuma. Rei camina hasta estar al lado de Akane.

-Buenas noches chicas… Phobos… Deimos… ¿Es que acaso no van a saludarme?. -Pregunta ella. Una de las gemelas llora y la otra es la primera en correr a abrazarla.

-¡Rei sama!. -grita emocionada Phobos, luego su hermana la sigue y Rei las estrecha a las dos como cuando eran pequeñas y las salvó de esos hombres en el muelle, igual que aquella vez las dos lloraban, ella las consoló y las protegió, ahora lloraban por un sentimiento totalmente diferente. Akane, al lado de Rei, tampoco puede reprimir una lágrima al ver a sus hermanas tan conmovidas. Al fin se separan del abrazo sonriendo a su jefa.

-Phobos, Deimos… creo que es momento de que se enteren de la verdad sobre mi muerte y mi regreso, así como del papel tan importante que jugó en ello su hermana. -Termina ella tomando de la mano a Akane y camina hacia los sillones seguida de las hermanas Karasuma, quienes la escuchan atentamente. -Primero que nada deben de saber que si estoy viva es gracias a su hermana, le debo la vida…

-Rei sama. Ella fue la que saboteó al "Fénix". -Todavía desconfiada Phobos. Akane va a responder pero Rei la detiene con un ademán.

-Lo hizo. Pero no tuvo opción. La amenazaron con hacerle daño a aquello que es lo más valioso para ella. -Habla Rei.

-¿Lo más valioso para ella?… ¡Se equivoca Rei sama! Akane Karasuma solo ama el dinero. -ofendida Deimos.

-Se equivocan ambas, porque gracias a ella, Ustedes están bien. La mujer que me hizo esto, la "Corredora Fantasma" iba a matarlas a Ustedes si Akane no accedía a poner ese dispositivo en el "Fénix". Le deben la vida, tanto como yo. -Decide ella. Las dos chicas, miran a su hermana asombradas e incrédulas de que la misma Akane que las había abandonado de pequeñas, que jamás se había ocupado de ellas y que era además una ladrona profesional sin escrúpulos fuera la misma mujer abnegada y valiente que Rei estaba describiendo.

-Yo no podía decirle a nadie sobre esas amenazas, chicas. A nadie. Viví momentos horribles luchando entre mi lealtad a Rei sama y el miedo de que esa mujer les hiciera daño. Al final tomé la decisión correcta… aunque el costo fue alto. -Declara Akane.

-¿A qué mujer te refieres, hermana?. -Cuestiona Phobos. Akane cruza una mirada con Rei y ella niega con la cabeza.

-Todavía no podemos decirles quién es esa mujer. Por su seguridad y además porque hay demasiado en juego para atraparla y no debemos correr riesgos. Pero en cuanto no haya peligro, se los diremos. -Confiesa Rei. Las gemelas miran a su jefa y a su hermana mayor detenidamente. - Phobos, Deimos ¿Harían algo por mí?. -Pregunta Rei a las chicas tomando sus manos.

-Lo que sea que pida, Rei sama. -Confiesa conmovida Deimos.

-No había día en que no rogáramos al Gran Kami por su regreso. Estaremos siempre con Usted. -anima Phobos.

-Entonces les pido que perdonen a Akane. Ella ha sufrido mucho este tiempo pensando en su desprecio. Fue por ustedes que hizo todo. Sé que antes no se había portado adecuadamente pero a veces una sola buena acción basta para redimir muchas malas. Si Ustedes tiene la fortuna de poder recuperar a su hermana ¡Háganlo! Es horrible pensar que la persona con quien nos unen lazos tan fuertes sea indigna de nuestra confianza. Por favor, recuperen sus sentimientos de hermandad. -Suplica la joven de ojos amatista. Deimos es la primera en correr al lado de su hermana mayor y abrazarla con fuerza.

-Perdón Akane. -Dice la joven pelirroja. Karasuma conmovida no logra decir nada. Phobos se une a sus hermanas después y las tres lloran. En ese momento las palabras sobran. Rei sonríe y se levanta del sillón saliendo de la biblioteca y dejando solas a las hermanas Karasuma con sus sentimientos. Al cerrar la puerta, se detiene un momento pensando en su propia situación.

-¿Será posible que algún día Serena y yo podamos recuperar también lo que éramos?. -Se cuestiona. Después lleva sus manos a sus labios y los toca, cerrando los ojos las imágenes de lo que había pasado en el cementerio la llenan de pronto del mismo sentimiento que entonces. Sabe que de no ser por el teléfono que sonó en ese momento ella no hubiera tenido las fuerzas para evitar lo que iba a pasar entre Nataku y ella. -Tengo que evitarlo por todos los medios. Al menos hasta que Adams lo interrogue y pueda saber la vedad. -Se dice a si misma viendo como su única salvación aquel momento que sabía que debía llegar. Abatida y cansada sube las escaleras hacia su habitación. Por ese día, al menos, necesita dormir.

**Residencia Tsukino.**

El Porsche negro se detiene delante de la puerta de la casa y Darien baja de este. Lleva su uniforme de servicio, ya que ha ido a la base a rechazar la propuesta que le hicieron para dirigir el entrenamiento de los nuevos pilotos. Sus superiores se habían extrañado que un joven tan talentoso como el capitán Chiba, declinara así una propuesta de esa índole que aseguraría su ascenso de manera más rápida, pero respetaron su decisión.

El joven aviador mira estacionado el automóvil negro en que Serena siempre viajaba y recargado en éste, fumando a Shinohara, quien levanta su mano saludándolo. Darien corresponde al saludo y entra en la casa. Ahora sabe que su mujer se haya dentro. Llega a la sala y lee el mensaje que Luna ha dejado sobre la mesa.

"_Señora Serena, la princesita está en Hikawa con Kondo sama, estaré en el hospital velando al señor Taichi con el señor Tamahome para que Usted y el joven Darien tengan oportunidad de descansar. No se preocupe por nada. LUNA"._

Darien, luego de leer la nota, sube las escaleras hasta llegar frente a la habitación de Serena, la cual toca pero nadie responde, así que abre por sí mismo. Dentro, se escucha el sonido del agua de la regadera que indica que ella se está bañando. Él intenta dar media vuelta y alejarse, pero algo más fuerte que él lo impulsa a entrar en silencio. Llega a la cama y mira la ropa que la chica seguramente se pondrá. Un pantalón beige y un suéter color salmón. De pronto, siente el impulso de mirar dentro del cuarto de baño… cierto que no tendría nada de malo, ella era SU MUJER, y él había sido demasiado paciente con ella dándole todo el tiempo del mundo para que ordenara sus sentimientos sin exigirle nada, pero ¡¡Demonios!! La amaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto, la deseaba tanto… lentamente camina hacia la puerta en donde el sonido del agua de la regadera sigue escuchándose, alarga la mano para abrirla hasta que el sonido de vibración de un celular lo hace regresar a la realidad y dar un salto atrás… ¿Qué diablos estaba por hacer?

Aterrado por los pensamientos impropios que había tenido, intenta salir, pero el insistente sonido del móvil que vibra lo hace detenerse junto a la puerta y regresar hasta el buró al lado de la cama de Serena, de donde toma el teléfono y mira el número desconocido que le ha llegado con un mensaje:

"SERENA, NECESITO VERTE, ESTE ES MI NUEVO NÚMERO, DE VERDAD ES URGENTE, TE QUIERO MUCHO."

Furioso por aquellas palabras y ese número desconocido del cual le llegaban mensajes a su esposa no puede evitar pensar en…

-¡Maldito seas, Thalassa!. -Ruge y está a punto de estrellar el celular, pero al momento reflexiona y en lugar de estrellarlo en el suelo sigue explorando en mensajes pasados. Recuerda el día en que ese automóvil azul lo acosó en la calle, y mira varios mensajes en esa fecha de números extraños. Teclea uno de ellos y el texto de un poema se abre ante sus furiosos ojos:

"_Ojos del color del cielo  
con mirada de amor y anhelo  
con una mirada que puede derretir un corazón de hielo  
no me mires flor de invierno porque si me enamoro  
gritaré eternamente te quiero_… SIR TISTAN"

Darien no puede leer más, todo en torno se vuelve oscuro ¿Cómo era posible que Serena recibiera esos mensajes del estúpido de Thalassa? Porque no le cabía duda de que eran suyos, ese significativo SIR TISTAN coincidía con el nombre que el engreído ese había escrito en su Ferrari. Lleno de dolor y celos, presiona el aparato en su mano mientras la puerta del baño se abre y la joven rubia con una bata blanca sale secando su cabello.

-¿Por qué Owen Thalassa te manda poemas?. -Murmura una voz ronca tras ella, que logra asustar a Serena, la cual reprime un grito.

-¿Darien? ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Me asustaste!. -Le reclama ella. Pero el hombre se acerca más y la sujeta del brazo. Ella se asusta al ver los ojos azules de él brillar con ese destello de furia.

-¡Contéstame! ¿¡Por qué ese imbécil te manda poemas!? ¿¡Por qué tú los recibes!? ¿¡Por qué no los has borrado de tu celular!?. -Molesto él.

-¿Has estado leyendo mis mensajes?. -Ofendida y a la vez asustada Serena. -Son mis cosas y no debes revisarlas sin mi permiso.

-Soy tu marido, tengo derecho a sabe qué haces, mucho más si se trata de encuentros clandestinos con tu ex amante. -Espeta furioso él.

-¡Owen no es mi ex amante! ¡Lo nuestro ocurrió cuando aún no estábamos casados y lo sabes!. -Molesta Serena lo empuja lejos de ella, pero ese empujón hace que la ira del joven piloto se exalte mucho más y rápidamente la sujeta de la cintura y la atrae a él.

-¡Hoy se lo he dejado muy claro a ese maldito imbécil! ¡Le he exigido que se aleje de mi familia!... ¡No me interesa cuando lo hayas conocido, no quiero que él se acerque a ti, no quiero que te hable, no quiero que te mire, no quiero que siquiera se atreva a verte! ¡Tú eres mía!. -Exige Darien. Serena siente que un miedo horrible la acomete tanto por las palabras de él como por la fuerza con que la abraza. -Sé que ese maldito vino a alejarte de mi lado… -Confiesa el piloto y ella lo mira aterrada. -Pero también sé que no quisiste irte con él porque me amas. -El tono de voz de su marido se suaviza al decir esas últimas palabras.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?. -Cuestiona asustada Serena al darse cuenta de todo lo que él está imaginando.

-Digo lo que necesito saber, por lo que he esperado dos largos años, Serena, por el día en que me digas que me amas tanto como yo a ti y que podemos ser felices juntos con nuestra hija, lejos de todo lo que nos separa… lejos de Thalassa… ¡Vamos! Dime que me amas. -Suplica Darien y baja su rostro hacia el de Serena intentando besarla, pero ella se revuelve en sus brazos y lo empuja lejos de sí.

-¡Darien! ¡Suéltame!. -Ofendida ella mirándolo con desprecio. Darien siente que sus esperanzas de que ella lo ame se desvanecen de golpe al darse cuenta de la furia con que lo observa. ¿De modo que ella no lo amaba?… quizá seguía entonces amando a… sólo de pensarlo siente náuseas y, con esa ira sorda que lo dominaba, regresa obligándolo a llegar al lado de Serena y sujetarla por los hombros.

-¿¡Por qué me rechazas!? ¡Soy tu esposo! ¡Seguramente si fuera ese maldito actor el que intentaba besarte no te habrías resistido así! ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!. -Ya totalmente fuera de sus cabales él. Serena, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intenta separarse.

-¡Déjame! ¡Me estás lastimando! -Serena hablaba intentando no demostrarle el miedo que sentía.

-¡Y tú a mi me lastimas mucho más con tu maldita indiferencia y frialdad! ¡Ya no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo ni un minuto más! ¡Dime que me amas! ¡Di que es a mí a quien amas y no a Thalassa!. -La sacude furioso el piloto y ella intenta que la suelte, ambos forcejean hasta que Darien decide soltarla pero ella pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo golpeándose la frente con el borde del buró. El joven se queda parado un momento ante la horrible escena de Serena tirada en el suelo inconsciente con la frente sangrando, y entonces se da cuenta de lo que ha provocado. -¡¡¡SERENA!!!. -Grita aterrado corriendo a su lado y cargándola en sus brazos, la deja en la cama.

Darien entra en el baño y busca vendas, las cuales moja y se acerca a la cama donde la joven sigue lívida e inconsciente. Con cuidado, limpia la sangre que brota de la herida.

-Serena… ¿Qué te he hecho?. -Abatido y angustiado el joven piloto acariciando la mejilla de su esposa.

**Villa Hino.**

Nataku es conducido por un correcto mayordomo por las salas de la mansión hasta subir las escaleras. En el piso superior, afuera de una habitación al final del pasillo, se encuentran sentados en unos sillones Kaolinet Hino y su esposo Keitaro.

-Señor, el joven Yamada. -Anuncia el mayordomo.

-¡Muchacho! ¡Viniste!. -Salta de su asiento Keitaro y llegando al lado de Nataku le estrecha la mano.

-Hino sama… señora… -Saluda secamente Nataku, pero no bien ha dicho esas palabras, una llorosa Kaolinet corre y se abraza a su pecho llorando.

-¡Nataku, por lo que más ames en el mundo! ¡Salva a mi hija! ¡Sálvala!. -Llora ella. Nataku la mira asombrado sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Vamos mujer, déjalo, tenemos que hablar con él con tranquilidad. -La jala Keitaro. Ella cede y se suelta del chico. -Nataku, perdona a mi esposa, de verdad no queríamos incomodarte, pero la situación es terrible. Kakyuu lleva encerrada allí tres días, no come, no duerme…y esta mañana intentó alzarse de la ventana. -Declara Keitaro abatido. El joven de cabello plata sigue callado. -nosotros entendemos que ahora que Rei ha regresado tu hayas decidido deshacer el compromiso…

-¡Yo no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué destrozas así el corazón de mi hija?. -Espeta furiosa Kaolinet.

-¡Deja de reprocharle mujer!. -Le grita Keitaro, y ella baja la vista pero sigue llorando. -¡Matsumoto, llévate a mi esposa de aquí!. -Ordena él y uno de los mayordomos conduce a Kaolinet a una de las habitaciones.

-Perdón de nuevo, Nataku, pero todos estamos muy alterados. De verdad, esto se ha salido de control. Kakyuu ha recaído de forma terrible, ha regresado a las mismas actitudes depresivas que tenía cuando estábamos en París y eso me asusta. Su salud emocional siempre ha sido mala, de hecho solo se recuperó totalmente desde que tú entraste en su vida… y ahora como Padre tengo que suplicarte algo…

-Hino sama. -Se atreve Nataku asustado. -Yo no puedo prometerle nada, mi vida y mis sentimientos están muy claros. Amo a Rei, no la he dejado de amar jamás y si me pide que cumpla mi palabra de matrimonio con Kakyuu… yo no puedo hacerlo. -firme el joven.

-No quiero pedirte eso muchacho. Entiendo tu difícil situación y entiendo que en el momento en que te comprometiste con mi hija, pensabas como todos que Rei había muerto. Lo que pido de ti es una simple mentira. -Él mira al gobernador extrañado. -El doctor Shibasaki ha dicho que lo que Kakyuu necesita es sentir de nuevo la seguridad de antes y eso se lo puedes dar solo tú. No te pido que te cases con ella, únicamente que le digas que no renuncias al compromiso mientras sale de esta crisis y podemos estabilizarla.

-Pero Hino sama. Eso es… una mentira… no es justo para ella ni para mí.

-¡Te lo ruego!. -Con los ojos arrasados de llanto Keitaro Hino, tan conmovido y afectado que Nataku se asombra de que un hombre de la fuerza de Keitaro Hino llegue a esos extremos por amor a su hija.

-No sé… Hino sama. Yo… Lo haré. -Cede Nataku. El político se levanta y abraza al joven con fuerza.

-¡Arigatou! De verdad Nataku, si logras que mi hija salga de esta crisis, estaré en deuda contigo toda mi vida.

-Trataré de ayudar a Kakyuu lo más que pueda. Le tengo mucho cariño. -Confiesa él. Keitaro le sonríe.

-Eres un buen hombre, Nataku. De verdad mereces que Rei te ame. -Decide Keitaro y alarga luego una llave a Nataku. Este asiente con la cabeza y tomándola se acerca a la puerta, introduce la llave en ella y la abre. Luego cierra tras de sí y camina por el lugar. Pies, manos y cabezas de muñecas tirados lo obligan a caminar con cuidado. Todo dentro es oscuro y las cortinas están desgarradas, objetos rotos y quebrados por todos lados.

-¿Kakyuu?. -Cuestiona él con débil voz y entonces una sombra se mueve en el lugar alumbrado por la luz de la luna. -Kakyuu, soy yo… Nataku… -De repente, una luz junto a un tocador con el espejo quebrado se enciende y el joven puede contemplar a la mujer casi irreconocible que lo mira. El cabello rojo enmarañado, el maquillaje corrido por el rostro que evidentemente ha llorado, tiene sangre en sus manos, nariz y frente. Esa mujer derrotada no se parece en nada a la elegante y perfecta señorita Hino que él conoció. Asombrado, no puede articular palabra.

-Nataku… mi amor… -Balbucea ella sonriendo y corre a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza del pecho. El joven corresponde débilmente a su abrazo.

-Kakyuu, tienes a tus padres muy preocupados, debemos salir de aquí, debes comer algo y curar esas heridas. -Dice él.

-¿Comer? ¿Para qué quiero comer o vivir si no estás conmigo?. -Pregunta la pálida mujer aferrándose más al pecho de Nataku.

-No digas esas cosas… debes salir de esta habitación. -Pide Nataku, tomándola de los hombros y alejándola de él. Kakyuu lo mira y comienza a llorar.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? ¡Dime que te quedarás conmigo! ¡Dímelo!. -exige ella gritando con las lágrimas cayendo en su rostro. Nataku se percata entonces del grado de dependencia que esa chica había generado con él y de que tan perjudicial sería para su salud y su vida que él la rechazara. No la ama, no como ama a su Fénix, pero le tiene mucho cariño, más al recordar que cuando la situación era al contrario y él estaba en ese estado depresivo, Kakyuu Hino estuvo allí para él. Quizá Hino sama tenga razón y una vez que salga de esa habitación los médicos logren estabilizarla, ayudarla a entender…

-Me quedaré contigo Kakyuu. -Cede al fin el joven. Ella sonríe y se abraza de nuevo del pecho de Nataku, quien acaricia su cabello.

-Lo sabía, sabía que me amabas… sabía que no podías abandonarme jamás. -Dice ella.

-¿Vendrás conmigo afuera?. -Suplica Nataku.

-Contigo iré a donde sea. -Cede la abatida pelirroja ahora sonriente. Nataku la toma de la mano y llegan hasta la puerta la cual él abre. Fuera, Keitaro Hino se levanta del sillón y mira a su hija. Sus ojos se posan agradecidos en la mirada dorada de Nataku Yamada.

-¡Pequeña!. -Dice emocionado corriendo a abrazar a Kakyuu y besando su frente. Nataku sonríe al ver la alegría del político. Quizá valía la pena ayudar en ese engaño por el bien de esa chica y de la familia Hino.

**Calles de Tokio, mañana siguiente.**

El automóvil blanco que conduce el chofer de Chikane Yamada se detiene aquella mañana esperando la señal del semáforo para tomar una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad. Dentro, va la pensativa mujer de cabello dorado con su mente aún ocupada en cientos de cosas hasta que su celular suena.

-¿Si?

-¿_Chikane? Soy Kaolinet, hablo para agradecerte por el consejo, todo salió a la perfección. -_Se oye la voz de la señora Hino lo cual hace sonreír a Chikane_. _-_Aún me asombra como eres capaz de conocer a Nataku de esa forma. El mismo Keitaro jamás se dio cuenta de que ayudó a tender esa trampa._

-¿De modo que el compromiso sigue?. -Cuestiona Yamada.

-_Sigue, todo gracias a ti. Ayer él se lo dijo a Kakyuu, no se irá de su lado y el compromiso sigue_.

-Entonces la agradecida soy yo. De momento la boda de Nataku con tu hija es mi principal arma para hacer débil a esa maldita mujer.

-_Ya_ _sabes que en todo lo que tenga que ver con hundir a Rei Hino, me tienes como tu aliada_.

-Agradece al dios en el que creas que tu hija es una verdadera maniaca depresiva y que pudimos usar el pretexto de su desorden mental en todo esto. -Despectiva Chikane.

-¡_Kakyuu no está loca!. -_Estalla la voz de la señora Hino.

-No dije tal cosa, dije que su… depresión fue provisional. Nataku jamás la dejará sola mientras la sepa enferma y vulnerable, así que ocúpate de que lo mantenga a su lado bajo cualquier pretexto. No quiero a mi hermano rondando a Rei Hino.

-_Eso_ _no necesito decírselo. Kakyuu lo hará. Nos vemos después y te mantendré informada_. -Comenta la voz mientras cuelga el teléfono. Chikane sonríe de nuevo. Si Rei Hino pensaba que estaba derrotada, estaba equivocada. Además, por más poder y dinero que tenga ahora, sus debilidades seguían siendo las mismas de antes: Serena y Nataku, y para su fortuna, ella podía usar ambas debilidades como deseara. Mientras piensa eso, mira por el espejo retrovisor del auto y nota al mismo automóvil gris que ayer había visto cuando bajó en su casa. De pronto, la mente alerta de Yamada siente una extraña sensación de vacío en su estómago al notar que el Nissan gris tiene vidrios polarizados. Debe asegurarse de que no son aprehensiones.

-Isawaro, da vuelta aquí. -Ordena ella. El chofer obedece y baja por otra calle. El Nissan gris sigue a su auto. Yamada aprieta los puños. -Ahora entra por el túnel. -Ordena ella. El hombre obedece sin saber porqué su señora se desviaba así de la ruta de su oficina. Chikane tiene sus ojos rojizos puestos en el retrovisor mirando como el auto gris efectivamente la sigue. Esto no le estaba gustando. -Regresa a la K3, Isawaro, quiero llegar a la oficina. -Comenta ella sin dejar de ver como el auto gris persigue al suyo.

Cuando Yamada baja del auto en el edificio de su empresa, mira al Nissan y este arranca.

-Así que me están persiguiendo… ¿Pero quién?... Rei Hino no era…-duda Yamada mientras camina hacia la entrada del lugar. Pasa la puerta giratoria y trata de entrar hacia los elevadores cuando al pasar por un camino lateral, un ruido de alarma y luces rojas comienzan a sonar. Chikane parece desconcertada cuando un guardia de seguridad se acerca a ella.

-Señora, lamento el ruido pero creo que olvidó pasar su tarjeta por el detector. -Dice el hombre.

-¿Tarjeta? ¡No sea ridículo! Esta es mi empresa y para entrar en ella jamás he requerido tarjeta. -Ofendida Chikane. -¡Dígame su nombre, insolente, para asegurarme de firmar yo misma su carta de renuncia!

-Lo lamento, señora. Por orden de la señorita Hasegawa, todos los empleados del "Consorcio Yamada", deben portar su tarjeta de verificación sin la cual no pueden pasar. -Informa el guardia. A Chikane le hierve la sangre de furia.

-¡Cuando es que esa maldita mujer tomó el control de mi empresa!. -estalla.

-El sábado nos informó a todos mediante un memorándum, y nos entregó las tarjetas. Sólo que Usted no estuvo presente en la reunión. -Responde el hombre canoso. Yamada está a dos pasos de estallar de furia. ¡Como se atrevía esa maldita a provocarla así!. -De modo señora que si no tiene su tarjeta como todos, no puedo dejarla pasar.

-¡No me iré de aquí! ¡Soy la dueña de este lugar!. -Ruge Yamada. -¿Cómo se atreven a impedirme el paso?

-No estoy enterado de los detalles, Señora, le pediré que se vaya o llamaré a más agentes para que la escolten a la salida. -Chikane ve a otros tres hombres acercarse y a su pesar da unos pasos atrás y la alarma deja de sonar. -Siento las molestias, señora, pero si tiene algo que objetar hágaselo saber a la señorita Hasegawa, nosotros nos limitamos a obedecer. -Se inclina este.

-¡Definitivamente se lo haré saber! -Apretando los dientes y caminando hacia la salida empuja a algunos empleados que entran y baja los escalones sacando su teléfono y marcando un número pregrabado. -¿Aya? ¿En dónde demonios te has metido?. -Dice la voz.

_-¿En donde más señora? En la oficina, esperándola_. -Responde Alluminum.

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente! ¡Esa malnacida de Rei Hino está tratando de provocarme! ¡Lo sé!.

-_Señora, no entiendo…_

-¡Baja de la oficina! Estoy en el automóvil.

_-¿Y por qué no sube Usted y hablamos arriba?_

-¡Porque esa estúpida no me dio tarjeta! ¡No estaba enterada de nada y ahora no puedo entrar ni a mi propia oficina! ¡Así que baja ahora mismo que tenemos mucho que hablar!. -Exige Chikane.

-_Iré enseguida, señora_. -Acaba la voz.

En las oficinas de presidencia, se encuentra sentada en la silla giratoria Rei, a su lado Nyanko y Adams en la mesa junto a Aya. El policía, es quien corta la comunicación del teléfono la cual todos habían escuchado con altavoz.

-Ahora señorita Aya, es momento de actuar. Sé que es consciente de todo lo que debe preguntarle y como… ¿Cierto?. -Interroga el joven inglés.

-Cierto detective, me ha quedado claro. -Suspira la de cabello azul.

-No tenga miedo, nada malo pasará, actúe con normalidad y si se siente en problemas, diga la palabra clave: "frío". ¿Comprende?

-Comprendo. -Declara Aya a su pesar, asustada. Es la primera vez que ayudará a la policía a espiar a su ex jefa y ver a Nyanko golpeada no le daba buena idea de las consecuencias. Adams le da un pequeño micrófono el cual coloca en su oreja.

-Ahora baje y tienda la red. -Dice él. La chica asiente y sale del lugar seguida de Nyanko.

-Parece que a alguien no le gustó mi pequeña sorpresa. -sonríe Rei cuando se queda sola con el apuesto policía.

-Definitivamente, señorita Hasegawa, su plan para debilitar a Yamada ha sido brillante.

-Y aún falta lo mejor, si logramos que se asfixie lo suficiente, ella sola va a gritar delante de todos sus crímenes. Esto es nada más que el inicio. -Declara Rei con una media sonrisa irónica y sádica que desconcierta al mismo Adams debido al leve tono de malevolencia que tenía.

**Carretera Nakase, Saitama, 9:00 p.m.**

Las luces de los autos alumbran la carretera aquella noche. Dos camionetas negras esperan a los lados del camino montañoso. En ambas hay instaladas varias antenas. TK se haya con Makoto dentro del "Cuervo 1" mientras Fye con Tomoe y Axel Tenoh está en el "Cuervo 2", mirando con las cámaras el ascenso que el "Rapsody" hace en carrera con las tres "Wild Cats", mientras una leve nevada característica de esa época comienza a caer del cielo.

-Buena manera de tomar las curvas. Creo que el "Rhapsody" y Ami están cómodos con la adecuación de potencia. -Dice Alexis Tomoe.

-Además de que el clima parece que favorece a "La reina del hielo". -Añade el rubio hijo de Jattab Tenoh.

-No sólo el clima, Axel. Hacía mucho que no veía a mi esposa con tantos deseos de correr contra alguien. Ami es una excelente corredora, pero es difícil que una carrera llame de esta forma su atención. Creo que el reto de la "World League" está sacando el espíritu "agresivo" de mi Ami. -Comenta el médico rubio, sonriendo al ver las imágenes.

-No nada más de Ami. Confieso que yo antes de ver el video que me entregaron, también dudaba de Rei y sus intensiones, pero ahora…

-¡Tomoe! ¿No estarás pensando la oferta que te hicieron de pertenecer a su liga?. ¡No pueden sobornarte sólo por un análisis de tus debilidades!. -Ofendido Axel Tenoh.

-Bueno, Tenoh, no sólo es el análisis. Me ofrecen, además, un Citroën GT. -Comenta el joven. Axel lo mira sorprendido y Fye deja caer su carpeta.

-¿Un Citroëen? ¡WOW! Por ese auto yo mismo le vendo mi alma a la reina Guinevere. -Comenta Fye.

_-¡Fye! ¡Escuché eso!._ -Dice la voz de Ami por el radio. -_Ten algo de dignidad y ahorra tus comentarios a favor del enemigo._

-Lo lamento, cariño, solo era una broma. -Se excusa el doctor por el radio con su esposa.

_-¡Estamos llegado ya! Cambio_. -Corta Ami la charla. Entre risas, los tres chicos salen de la camioneta para ver llegar al "Rapsody" por la zigzagueante carretera, haciendo un derrape controlado en "U" a pesar de lo resbaloso del pavimento nevado. La joven de cabello azul baja del automóvil. Tras ella, llegan los tres autos de las "Wild Cats". Fye detiene el cronómetro que lleva en su cuello.

-Fallamos solo por .05 centésimas, cariño, pero tu ecuación sobre el tiempo en que llegarías fue adecuada. -Ami se acerca y besa a su esposo.

-Siempre tan exacto, querido, por eso te amo. -Dice ella.

-¡Hey, Mizuno! Dejen las muestras de afecto para cuando ganes la carrera contra esos engreídos. -acusa Makoto, quien sale de la otra camioneta. Ana, Kaori y Hikari salen de sus autos y llegan al lado de Tomoe.

-Es increíble, ella es un As al correr con pista resbalosa, no nada más controla el vehículo, sino que parece que le saca todo el provecho a las condiciones climáticas. -Comenta asombrada la rubia bailarina.

-Nos ganó con facilidad. Creo que si alguien puede redimir el honor de la Liga de Aces, es Mizuno San. -Apoya la pelirroja.

-Pues estamos a muy poco de saber si lo hará o no. -Responde Anna al ver como por la carretera se mueven las luces de una caravana que ellos conocen muy bien. Delante de todos los autos, va el "Guinevere" seguido del imponente McLaren negro y tras ellos los autos de las demás hermanas Müller y el M3 azul de Meiou. Finalmente la camioneta blanca, pero lo que más asombra a todos cuando llega la comitiva de la "World League" es que al lado del Bugatti blanco van dos motocicletas rojas que hace mucho no veían.

-¡Por todos los Kamis!. -Estalla TK. -¿Esas dos son…?. -Duda en decirlo.

-Lo son, querido. Phobos y Deimos. -Completa Mako la frase.

-¿Y qué diablos hacen con la competencia?. -Estalla Axel Tenoh, mientras la elegante comitiva de autos europeos se detiene en medio de la carretera nevada….

**NOTAS FINALES: Como prometí me estoy explayando lo suficiente como para no dejar cabos sueltos y esforzándome gracias a sus comentarios y apoyo en seguir con esta historia que tanto amo. En este capítulo con ven las cosas se complican más y todos van cayendo en sus respectivas redes, Nataku, Rei, Chikane, Serena, Owen…¡DARIEN! Y desde luego, la carrera Mizuno-Müller que desde mi perspectiva pinta muy muy interesante, pista nevada…muajajaja…y como todos saben que ya le he tomado gusto a escribir carreras y además ALGUIEN que conozco está muy interesada en esta, tratare de no defraudar…**

**Nos vemos entonces en el siguiente capítulo con muchas más sorpresas (sobre todo una) y ¡Feel The Revenge!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. (Arigatou Genbu sama=)**


	37. Chapter36:Sir Boors VS La Reina de Hielo

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 36: Sir Boors VS la Reina de Hielo**

**Carretera Nakase, Saitama, 9:00 p.m.**

Los copos de nieve alumbrados por los faros de los automóviles europeos brillan levemente enmarcando su llegada. Todos los autos se estacionan en línea inclinada perfecta, mientras el M3 y las dos Gileras* rojas hacen un derrape pasando por delante de los autos de la "World League" y, dando un giro suicida, casi pegado a las trompas de los autos, el "Merlín" derrapa hasta ponerse delante de todos con las dos motocicletas a sus lados.

-Parece que Meiou y esas dos traidoras siguen estando totalmente dementes. -Comenta Makoto al ver la escena. -Sigo sin entender por qué Phobos y Deimos se desaparecen más de un año y de repente están con esos engreídos sin importarles la lealtad que nos merecen.

-Mako querida, creo que justo es por eso que están con la "World League". Phobos y Deimos a la única que le tienen lealtad es a Rei, jamás estuvieron en la Liga por nosotros sino por ella. -Declara TK.

Las puertas de los autos se abren y bajan de ellos las mujeres extranjeras con sus uniformes impecables, las cuales caminan hasta colocarse al lado de Meiou. El chico también ha salido del M3 azul con la leyenda MERLIN en su costado, mientras las dos chicas pelirrojas se quitan sus cascos y caminan tomando a Carlos de ambos brazos. También baja el joven alemán de cabello plateado y finalmente el apuesto chico de cabello azul sale del Bugatti y abre la puerta dando la mano a Rei, quien se acerca a su equipo.

-Parece que esta carrera será monitoreada por sus cámaras. Hemos visto que han colocado su equipo por el camino. -Habla la chica de ojos amatista en japonés.

-¿Por qué te asombra eso, Rei? ¿Creíste que luego de dos años habíamos olvidado como monitorear una carrera después de haberlo aprendido de ti? -Con tono airado responde el joven pelirrojo.

-No es eso Takeshi, es que me asombra que lo hayan hecho siendo que estos retos los propusimos nosotros. Pensé que sería mejor si continuábamos monitoreando las carreras. -Responde ella.

-Lo sentimos, Rei, pero no confiamos en "Extraños". -Enfatiza la última palabra Ami. Rei sonríe.

-Vamos, Doctora Mizuno, no se ponga en ese plan, esto es para evaluar capacidades, como un examen de conocimientos. Venimos en son de Paz. -Responde Meiou.

-¡Tu cállate, Meiou, que ya sabemos que estarás siempre de su lado! ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Ciel que opina de que estés con ellos?. -Lanza Axel Tenoh. Carlos mira molesto al chico rubio por la alusión directa a su cuñado.

-Un momento. No venimos aquí a discutir sino a tener una carrera, así que queremos saber sus términos. -Enfriando los ánimos Alexis Tomoe.

-Meiou, da los términos. -indica Rei. El joven se adelanta.

-Será una carrera del "Gato y el Ratón" de descenso, la que llegue abajo primero gana. Es todo. Como somos los retadores, elijan ustedes si quieren salir adelante o atrás. -ofrece Carlos. Todos los chicos de la Liga de Aces se congregan en un pequeño círculo, alejados de los europeos.

-Es una carrera de descenso, eso aunado a la nevada puede ser peligroso, aumentará lo riesgoso de la pista en un 70 por ciento. -Comenta Fye, preocupado.

-Además no me gusta que sea una persecución. Si Ami va detrás tendrá la presión de rebasar y mucho problema para mantener la distancia con la pista resbalosa. Si va delante será horrible sentir a un McLaren F1 pisándote los talones. -Deduce Makoto con razón.

-Mako, no te preocupes por eso. Déjame a la señorita Boors a mí. -Tronando sus dedos la doctora de cabello azul. Todos la miran asombrados. Ami Mizuno, a pesar de su nivel como corredora, jamás alardeaba ni decía frases como esa, así que todos observan asombrados la sonrisa de lado que se forma en sus labios.

-Vaya, Mizuno-san, realmente tiene ganas de medirse con la alemana. -Comenta la pelirroja Hikari.

-De modo, doctora, que… ¿Elegirá salir adelante o atrás?. -Cuestiona la rubia bailarina conductora del "Panter". Un momento de silencio de la chica de gafas.

-Saldré adelante, Kaori. -Sentencia ella decidida. -Sé que esto terminará rápido con la velocidad que el "Rapsody" alcanzará en la pista y además con las sorpresas que tenemos para los engreídos. -Asiente la chica de cabello azul mientras la nevada arrecia y los copos de nieve caen con mucha más insistencia.

-Si Mizuno san cree que es lo mejor, lo será. -Asiente Alexis Tomoe.

-Creo, como Tomoe san, que lo mejor en estos momentos para la Liga es que tengamos confianza unos en los otros. -Calmando los ánimos TK, mientras la nieve se vuelve mucho más fuerte.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tomoe y TK. Tengan confianza en el "Rapsody" y en mí. -Asiente sonriendo Ami.

-Bien doctora. ¿Quiénes irán abajo?. -Cuestiona Axel.

-Creo que Fye debe ir abajo y TK quedarse arriba. -Opina Ami. -Quiero a un estratega de cada lado para el momento de usar la nueva simulación. -Decide ella. -El resto puede decidir donde quedarse.

-Nosotros nos quedamos con Kino san y TK. -Opina Hikari. -Creo que es mejor que Tomoe san y Tenoh san, que ya han corrido contra ellos, acompañen al doctor Katsuji en el "Cuervo 2".

-Me parece lo mejor. Así que estamos de verdad trabajando en equipo luego de mucho tiempo. ¡Si que se siente bien!-suspira Takeshi Tsukino.

-Bueno, Ami chan. Todas las esperanzas de la Liga para recuperar nuestro honor están en tus hábiles manos. -dice Axel Tenoh poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Ami.

-Creo, Mizuno san, que el honor de decírselo a ellos es todo tuyo. -Opina Tomoe. Todos los chicos de la Liga de Aces caminan hacia los europeos quienes charlan con Petzite Müller en alemán.

-He tomado una decisión. -Dice Ami con fuerza y se retira las gafas. Un fuerte viento hace presa de aquella carretera montañosa y la nieve cae aun más fuerte. Los de la "World League" dejan de charlar y se acercan a sus rivales.

-Dinos, Mizuno. -Invita Rei.

-Iré adelante. -Declara ella. Rei sonríe y traduce las palabras de la chica a Petzite. La alemana de cabello verde asiente con la cabeza, dice unas palabras a su jefa y entonces se acerca junto con Rei al lado de la Liga de Aces.

-Petzite dice que acepta las condiciones. Se quedará aquí arriba con el "Boors" y recibirán la señal cuando estemos abajo. -Asiente la joven de ojos amatista.

-¡Hecho!. -Decidida la doctora y ambos equipos se dispersan a organizar todo para la carrera. Petzite Müller camina al lado de su jefa y se acerca al lugar en que esperan los autos.

-Ami eligió ir delante. ¿Verdad Itoko san? -Pregunta Meiou, sonriendo.

-Lo hizo, Carlos. Todo parece marchar como pensamos, pero aún así… Petzite, no olvides lo que hemos hablado sobre Ami, ella es el mejor "Escáner de técnica" que te puedas imaginar. Tiene un talento innato para descubrir las tácticas del oponente, ninguno de sus movimientos, por más inocente que parezca, es porque sí, siempre tiene todo perfectamente calculado. -dice Rei.

-Sé eso, señorita Reiko. Me he pasado dos días haciendo su perfil de corredor en mi mente y se perfectamente como es la doctora Mizuno Ami en la pista. Tan minuciosa y exacta para correr como para realizar una cirugía a corazón abierto. -Declara con seriedad la alemana.

-Otra cosa, Petsi querida, no subestimes al "Rapsody", yo lo conocía antes, ayudé a Fye y a Ami a trabajar en algunos de sus proyectos. Antes de irme a Alemania ellos estaban instalándole una… una…

-¡Una qué!. -Apremia ansiosa Karmesite.

-Una computadora. -Confiesa Meiou.

-¿Una computadora? Eso no es nuevo, muchos autos tienen computadora. -Habla Calaverite.

-¡Oh no! De este tipo no creo… ¿Alguien recuerda "EL AUTO INCREIBLE"?. -Pregunta Meiou. -Pues Kit es lo más parecido a ese sistema que yo tengo en mente. -Todos guardan silencio mientras la nieve sigue cayendo.

-¡Vamos, Japonés! Debes estar bromeando. Eso es ciencia ficción. -Declara Dietr con dejo de arrogancia.

-¡Juro que no! Esa chica y su novio son unos nerds en potencia. Les daría miedo conocer sus proyectos. -Finaliza Carlos.

-Independientemente de eso, Petzite, creo que debes tener presente las recomendaciones de Meiou y las de Ginny para evitar cualquier accidente. Con carretera nevada, esto se complica mucho más. -Decide Zafiro.

-Dietr, Chicas, quiero que se queden aquí a monitorear el inicio de la carrera. Meiou, Rubeus y Karasuma con la camioneta y Sepphir estaremos abajo. -Ordena Rei y todos asienten dispersándose a sus puestos.

Petzite se acerca al "Boors" y mira a lo lejos a Ami charlando con su equipo. Aunque la nieve que cae hace difícil la visibilidad, dentro del corazón de la chica alemana hay cierta felicidad por enfrentar a un rival tan semejante a ella en muchas cosas. Los autos que van a monitorear el descenso encienden sus motores y se comienzan a alejar por la carretera bajo la terrible nevada que no cede. Cuando los autos se han ido antes de subir al McLaren negro, Petzite Müller se acerca a la chica de cabello azul y le habla en inglés.

-Mizuno san… -Dice ella. El joven rubio que está a su lado mira con desconfianza a la alemana pero la doctora de cabello azul le dice algo en japonés y el chico se calma alejándose un poco.

-Señorita Müller. -Saluda con muy buena pronunciación Ami.

-Únicamente quería decirle, que para mí es un honor correr contra alguien como usted y espero que de lo mejor de sí en esta carrera, porque yo haré lo mismo. -Le alarga la mano la alemana. Ami la mira un momento en silencio con sus brazos cruzados.

-Señorita Müller, agradezco sus palabras y no tiene nada que temer en cuando a mi rendimiento en la carrera. Jamás corro si no es al máximo, pero en cuanto a ser cordial, francamente no es necesario ni me parece correcto, ya que serlo nos traería compromisos que afectarían el sentido de competencia, así que en aras de la calidad que espero usted de, no aceptaré su mano. -Declara firme la doctora. Petzite sonríe.

-Ya veo. Me parece correcto doctora. Entonces tendremos una carrera de verdad sin restricciones. -Asiente la chica alemana.

-Eso espero. -Finaliza Ami. Luego, las dos intercambian una mirada y se alejan hacia sus autos en los cuales entran.

El grupo que baja por la carretera nevada, sigue su camino en descenso con Phobos y Deimos a la cabeza, detrás el auto de Meiou, luego del Bugatti blanco y las dos camionetas, la blanca y la negra. En el "Guinevere" se escucha un rechinido extraño y Rei mira por el retrovisor como las dos camionetas casi chocan por lo resbaloso del terreno. Se recuperan y siguen su camino. Por el radio se escucha la voz de Carlos.

-_Itoko san, esto está demasiado nevado y resbaloso para cualquier carrera. ¿No deberíamos suspenderla?_. -Opina Meiou. Zafiro mira a Rei.

-Creo que el chico tiene razón. -Opina el médico. La mujer de cabello negro toma el radio.

-¡No vamos a suspender nada, Meiou! ¡Esta carrera se realizará y punto! -Con voz firme la muchacha. Zafiro la mira desconcertado del tono de sus palabras.

-¡_Rei! ¡Sabes que riesgos pueden correr Ami chan y Petsi! ¡Esto es una locura! Para molestarlos un poco y encender sus deseos de competencia está bien, pero ¿Jugar con la vida de las personas? ¿No crees que es mucho? _

-Meiou, aquí ellas son quienes deciden y créeme que si se los preguntas, no dejarán por nada de correr esta noche. -Asiente la joven.

-¡_Pero tú tienes la forma de detener esto, Rei! Tú lo iniciaste. ¿Qué harás si algo les ocurre?. -_Insiste el chico.

-Lamentarlo, Meiou, pero como dije, es su decisión. -Acaba ella. -Si no quieres estar en el reto lo entiendo, tampoco te obligaré. -Añade Rei. Un silencio del chico.

-_No me iré. Sólo quería saber tu opinión, pero ya hablaremos después_. -corta Carlos la conversación justo cuando han llegado al final de la pista de descenso. Las camionetas se detienen y se instalan al lado de la carretera. Rei sale del "Guinevere" con Zafiro y se dirige a la camioneta blanca. Fye baja y le entrega a Karasuma la USB para que sigan la carrera con las cámaras.

-Suerte. -dice Akane.

-Ahórrate tus deseos, Karasuma. Además, Ami no lo necesita. -Despectivo Axel. Todos los de la Liga regresan a su camioneta negra.

-Si esto sigue así será inútil ver las cámaras. Nieva muy fuerte. -Dice a su novia Rubeus, cuando intentan la conexión y en las pantallas aparece la carretera, que a pesar de la luz que han colocado los de la Liga de Aces, no tiene buena visibilidad.

-Esperemos que mejore. -Declara Rei. Luego toma el radio. -Dietr, estamos listos abajo, den la salida. -Avisa ella en alemán.

-_Reiko. La nevada es muy fuerte. ¿Seguro que sigue la carrera?_. -Responde el piloto.

-Sigue, Dietr. Ami es conocida como "La Reina de la Nieve" y tú viste correr a Petzite conmigo cuando reclutamos a esos chicos en Suecia. Esto no es nada para ella. Así que di arriba que podemos comenzar. -Acaba la joven. Carlos se haya recargado en una esquina de la camioneta mirando con ojos sombríos a Rei y moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Phobos y Deimos cuchichean al lado de Meiou hasta que una de ellas se atreve a preguntarle.

-Meiou kun… perdona… pero… ¿Tú sabes por qué Rei sama hace eso?. Es decir, antes a ella lo que más le interesaba eran las personas, los corredores, su bienestar. Ahora parece como si lo único que deseara es ganar sin importarle como. -Consternada Phobos.

-Entiendo eso, linda. Igual creo yo. Ella ha perdido mucho de su esencia en este tiempo. Esa chica no es la Rei que conocieron, la que mantenía viva la llama de la Liga y la que tenía más que un equipo, una familia con los "Black Crowns". Esta mujer es otra, cada vez más parecida a quien odia. -Recalca Carlos. -Y créame, angelitos, que esto no me gusta nada.

Arriba de la carretera Nakase, las bases han recibido la noticia de que pueden iniciar. El Subaru y el McLaren estaban en línea. Delante el auto azul, detrás el negro. Los dos encienden sus faros mientras Makoto se coloca delante para dar la salida. La Nevada es mucho más fuerte y ahora la compaña el viento frío e intenso. Los dos limpia brisas de los autos se mueven quitando la nieve del vidrio provocando un sonido extraño mezclado con el de los motores.

Petzite toma con su mano enguantada el volante del "Boors", y con la otra, la palanca de direcciones mirando el auto delante de ella. Entonces presiona con su dedo el botón que dice "JA" y rápidamente la luz verde se extiende por todo el interior del McLaren iluminando el panel de control, parte del volante y la palanca.

En el "Rapsody", Ami también espera el inicio de la carrera. La chica de cabello azul presiona unos botones al lado del volante y de lo que debía ser la guantera emerge una pantalla azul en la cual se encienden una luz difusa color blanco. Una voz robotizada surge de ella.

-_Buenas noches, Mizuno san_. -Dice la voz. -_Estamos por iniciar la carrera, bienvenida_. -se escucha la voz robotizada.

-Mercury, dame estado del clima. -Habla la doctora. Un momento los datos comienzan a aparecer en la pantalla.

-_Humedad Relativa : 89% , Visibilidad : 1.0 km, Presión atmosférica : 1019.0 mb, Velocidad del viento : 75 km/h , Dirección del viento : Nornoroeste, Estado del cielo : Nevado. Temperatura: -11 grados Celcius. _

-Perfecto, tendré que Iniciar carrera en velocidad moderada hasta alcanzar los 110 kilómetros y descender en la segunda curva hasta 80 km. para contrarrestar los problemas de visibilidad y tomando en cuenta la dirección del viento, la aceleración y las condiciones de la pista. -Decide Ami sonriendo.

La alta chica castaña de abrigo café, se coloca en medio de los dos autos y levanta las manos, luego las baja de golpe.

-¡GOOO!. -Grita Mako. El rechinido de las llantas de los dos autos, que levantan la nieve al arrancar, es muy fuerte. Makoto se retira pero no puede evitar que la nieve lanzada por los neumáticos caiga sobre ella y se cubre el rostro. Los dos autos con sus faros encendidos se pierden en la carretera de descenso.

-¡Han comenzado!. -Dentro del "Cuervo 1" grita TK, mirando que la nevada sigue y las cámaras casi no dan señal. -Vamos Ami… tienes que ganar. -Dice ansioso el joven Tsukino.

Dietr Schwarzmond mira en la camioneta junto a sus oponentes el estado de la carretera y sólo se forma una sola pregunta en su mente.

-¿Por qué Reiko no suspendió la carrera?. -y la respuesta definitivamente no le gusta mucho…

**Castillo Nijó.**

En una habitación especial del castillo adaptada como oficina con un escritorio, una pequeña sala, varias computadoras, pantallas y grabadoras que dan idea de para qué es usado ese lugar hay una luz blanca. Dentro un atractivo chico de cabello negro y ojos azul claro vestido de traje gris con camisa blanca y corbata camina por el lugar pensativo. Luego de dar dos vueltas en su oficina se quita el saco estirándose un poco, luego se sujeta el cabello como hacía siempre que estaba preocupado. Entonces, se sienta al lado de la computadora y regresa la grabación escuchando atentamente la parte que le atormenta. Toma la hoja en donde sus agentes le han ayudado a traducir aquello al inglés.

-_Señora ¿Ha sabido que Taichi Tsukino está en el hospital? -_Se oye la voz de Aya. Un silencio sospechoso de la otra mujer.

-_¿Quién te dijo lo de Tsukino, Aya? ¿Y por qué de repente te interesa?. -_Cuestiona Chikane Yamada.

-_Me lo dijo Sugiura, sabe que es uno de los "Limpiadores" de mi tío. Supe que falló y me apena que le haya dado tan mal servicio. Si necesita de alguien más para otro trabajo, conozco "Limpiadores" mejores que Sugiura._ -Habla con un leve temblor la mujer de cabello azul en la grabación.

-_Gracias, Aya, pero no. Tengo mi forma de hacer las cosas. Además, lo de Tsukino y mis tratos con los pistoleros de tu tío no son tu asunto, eso lo trabajo con Nyanko. Tú eres mi asesora en otros asuntos y ahora lo único que quiero es que me des una salida legal para hundir a esa maldita de Hino. ¡No me arrebatará la empresa!_. -Se escucha la voz de Yamada.

-_Entiendo, Señora. Sólo quería saber si tiene algo más preparado para ella en otro ámbito. Sé que usted no se conforma con atacar en lo legal, y si desea, dígame y la contacto con personas que de verdad "NO FALLAN"._ -Recalca Aya esas palabras. Otro silencio de Yamada.

-_Lo siento, Aya, como te dije antes, por la forma como está la situación, ahora debo caminar con mucho cuidado y prefiero reservarme mis planes_. -Dice Chikane.

_-¡Pero señora! ¿Duda acaso de mí? Siempre le he demostrado mi fidelidad…_ -Parece ofendida Aya.

-_En este momento, Aya, dudo de todo el mundo, de modo que limítate a hablar únicamente de asuntos de la empresa. No me gusta tu repentino interés por mis demás asuntos_. -Cortante Yamada. Furioso Adams detiene la grabación.

-¡Maldita! ¡Es demasiado inteligente para caer con algo así!. -Estalla furioso y desesperado el chico. Luego camina hacia el escritorio y toma la fotografía en marco dorado donde aparece un hombre muy parecido a él, con poblado bigote, vestido de policía, que carga a un niño en sus brazos y el pequeño tiene la gorra del hombre. -Padre, tienes que ayudarme a encontrar su punto débil… no podemos dejar que escape, por ti y por tanta gente que lastimó. -Jura el chico mirando el retrato. En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Detective? ¿Podemos pasar?. -Pregunta la voz en inglés. Armand limpia la lágrima que asoma a sus ojos y se recompone.

-Adelante, señor Hasegawa. -Dice él con seriedad al ver entrar a Artemis, acompañado de un hombre alto, de corto cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos verdes. Era evidentemente extranjero, muy bien parecido y fuerte, aunque parecía tener entre 40 y 50 años.

-Adams. Estamos aquí. Lamentamos la demora pero el vuelo de Kolia se retrasó por la nevada. -comenta el hombre del bastón. -Pero tomemos asiento, hay mucho que hablar y he pedido café a Yuuto. -Acaba el millonario y se sienta junto a su amigo en el sillón. Adams se sienta en otro frente a ellos. Al lado del extranjero, Artemis y hasta él se ven pequeños. Así de imponente le parece a Adams.

-Detective, le presento a uno de mis mejores amigos, Nikolay Semiónov. Kolia, este joven es el detective Armand Adams de la Interpol. -Hace la debida presentación Artemis.

-Detective. Un gusto conocerle. -Estrecha el hombre la mano del joven. Este siente el fuerte apretón y por el acento y el apellido deduce que el hombre es ruso.

-El gusto es mío, Señor Semiónov… su apellido me es algo familiar… pero no recuerdo de donde. -asiente Adams. Artemis y el rubio intercambian una sonrisa.

-Quizá lo conozcas como "Kolia, el Tigre". -Responde el japonés. Adams abre mucho los ojos al recordar que su Padre admiraba mucho a un corredor de automóviles conocido justamente como "El Tigre".

-¡Por Dios! Ya sabía yo que lo había escuchado antes. Señor Semiónov, mi Padre era su admirador cuando usted ganaba siempre el circuito de Mónaco. Una vez me llevó a verlo cuando era pequeño. -Asombrado Adams.

-Mónaco… buenos tiempos… ¿Eh, "Thunder"? Cuando aún el Tigre tenía garras para luchar. -Con nostalgia el ruso.

-Dejemos las añoranzas para después, Kolia. -Reitera Artemis. -Detective, como lo prometí, conseguí a un hombre de toda mi confianza que se entrevistó con los familiares de las víctimas de esa mujer y también con las víctimas vivas y les ofreció la posibilidad de denunciar o atestiguar en su contra cuando presente el caso. -añade Artemis.

-¿De verdad accedieron?. -interesado Adams.

-Todas accedieron, Detective. Me entrevisté con cada una de las familias y personas de la lista que me dieron y están dispuestas a hacer la denuncia simultánea en cada uno de sus países contra la persona que se les indique. Además, al hablar con una de las víctimas vivas, Ekaterina Pavlov, actualmente en silla de ruedas, conseguí algo que le interesará. -Habla el ex piloto y alarga al joven una carpeta en que destaca una fotografía donde se ve un Fairlady Z negra con calaveras pintadas en el capó y laterales, del cual va bajando una mujer de traje y casco negro que destaca al lado de los Cadillac blancos.

-¡Por Dios!. -se asombra Adams.

-Esa foto fue tomada por una de las amigas de Pavlov el día que esa mujer la retó en Ucrania. Luego de su accidente, la mujer usó esa prueba para denunciar a las autoridades pero jamás la encontraron. Me la dio pensando que usted podría sacarle provecho. Como todas las víctimas y sus familias, lo único que desea es cooperar para que esa mujer pague por sus crímenes. -Explica Semiónov. Adams sonríe.

-Señor Semiónov, de verdad, gracias por su ayuda. Esto es una prueba invaluable, la única fotografía de la "Corredora Fantasma". -Sonríe Adams. -Señor Hasegawa, gracias por su apoyo también.

-No agradezca, Detective, sabe que no repararé en medios ni gastos para ayudarle a usted y a mi hija en su cacería. Y si eso implica reunirme con este viejo Tigre, al cual hace años no veo, mucho mejor. -Palmea Artemis la espalda del ex piloto, quien ríe. -Bien, iré a ver qué pasa con el café, los dejo, porque Kolia tiene asuntos personales que tratar con usted, Adams. -Se levanta el hombre del bastón y sale de la habitación. El rubio mira al detective un momento como analizando su rostro y sobretodo, sus ojos. Adams le sostiene la mirada.

-Creo que ese anciano de Hasegawa sigue siendo un gran conocedor de las personas. Me dijo que era usted un "Espíritu Fuerte" y tiene razón, Detective. Lo sé ahora que lo veo a los ojos, justo el tipo de hombre que he estado buscando. -Añade el ruso.

-Pues dígame en qué puedo servirle, señor Semiónov.-opina Adams.

-Llámame Kolia. -Sonríe el imponente hombre. –Bien, Armand… ¿Te puedo llamar así?. -El joven inglés asiente. -Deseo pedirte ayuda en un asunto muy delicado. Desde luego, cuando todo este caso sobre la "Corredora Fantasma" concluya y tengas oportunidad, me gustaría que tomaras un caso que me incumbe de manera personal… se trata de la protección de mi hija. -Adams lo mira asombrado.

-Lo siento de verdad, señor Semiónov, pero el cuidado de personas no es mi especialidad, tengo pensado volver a Londres y terminar una especialidad en criminología. Quizá Deba contactar con un guardaespaldas o una empresa especializada en seguridad personal. -Declina Adams.

-No creo que ellos puedan ayudarme. Debes ser tú. -Insiste el rubio. -¿Has oído hablar de la BRATVA?

-¿La Mafia Rusa?. -Cuestiona Adams. El rubio asiente.

-Para mi desgracia y mala suerte, muchacho, en mis épocas de corredor de la F1, me negué a perder deliberadamente una carrera que Sergei Skilet me exigió que hiciera.

-¿Sergei Skilet? ¿El Líder de la mafia rusa?. -Cuestiona Adams.

-El mismo. -Asiente Semiónov. -¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que esto trajo para mí y mi familia?.

-Me imagino. -Asiente Adams.

-De una forma o de otra, logré poner a salvo a mi pequeña Sasha, aunque tuve que desgárrame el corazón permitiendo que ella creciera lejos de mí, con otro nombre y otra nacionalidad… pero saberla salvo me tranquilizaba. Solo que ahora, como debes saber, Yuri Skilet, el hijo de Sergei, ha asumido el control de la mafia y me preocupa sobremanera que intente algo contra mi hija.

-Señor, lamento de verdad su situación y la de su hija pero yo no deseo involucrarme en otro caso hasta…

-No tome una decisión todavía, Detective… estudie el caso, por favor. -Insiste el hombre alargándole una carpeta. Adams la toma más por compromiso que por convicción. –Gracias, Detective. Me quedaré una semana en casa de Hasegawa sólo para descansar un poco antes de volver a Moscú, creo que es tiempos suficiente para que pueda tomar su decisión. -Se levanta del sillón el hombre rubio y camina hacia la puerta. Armand Adams abre entonces la carpeta con todos los documentos que le ha dado Semiónov y los repasa despreocupadamente, hasta que de entre ellos cae una fotografía a sus pies, la cual él levanta, pero al momento, sus ojos azul claro se clavan en la imagen de la fotografía. Una joven de largo cabello rubio ensortijado y ojos tan verdes como los de Semiónov sonreía en la fotografía. Algo en la mirada de tigre de la hermosa chica llegó muy dentro del alma de Adams, algo inexplicable que le hizo latir el corazón. Leyó la dedicatoria:

-_"Para papá con todo el cariño de su pequeña Sasha". _-Sonrío al leer la breve nota emotiva y de pronto el deseo casi incontrolable de conocerla.

-¡Señor Semiónov!. -Grita Armand, deteniendo al hombre que ya sale. El alto rubio mira al policía. -Acepto llevar su caso. -Decidido Adams. El ex piloto sonríe. En ese momento la puerta se abre y aparece Artemis junto con Yuuto que empuja el carro con el café.

-Siento la demora pero este hombre cada vez está más disperso, ahora prefiere estar en el garaje y en las cosas de mi hija que conmigo. Me conseguiré otro mayordomo. -Dice entre divertido y serio, Artemis. -Bien, tomemos el café prometido. -Se sienta el millonario. -¿Y? ¿Ayudará a Kolia en su caso, Detective?. -Pregunta Artemis, mientras el mayordomo sirve el café.

-Lo haré, señor Hasegawa. -Responde firme el detective.

-Maravilloso, te lo dije Kolia. Adams es un hombre de palabra. -Confirma Artemis.

-Ahora lo sé, "Thunder". Mi pequeña estará a salvo con él. –Después, los dos señores y el detective toman el café, pero Adams no pone atención a la charla de los dos viejos colegas sobre su carrera en Estambul, porque en su mente no puede apartar la imagen de la hija de Semiónov… ¿Será que alguien en su sano juicio puede enamorarse de una foto?.

**Carretera Nakase, Saitama, 9:30 p.m.**

La nevada arrecia por aquel paso de montaña, bordeado de árboles ahora cubiertos de blanco, justo cuando la quietud de la noche es interrumpida por dos automóviles que realizan la carrera de descenso. Sus faros alumbran al bajar por las curvas los copos de nieve que van cayendo y el sonido de los motores pone su rugido fiero a cada una de las curvas, que, tanto el vehículo azul que va adelante, como el negro que va atrás, toman con estudiada técnica haciendo derrapes exactos y perfectos sin siquiera rozarse uno con el otro, a pesar de lo pesado de la pista nevada en dichas condiciones. Cuando pasan por la carretera, dejan nada más que la marca de los neumáticos y mucha nieve a los lados del camino.

El "Rapsody" Sigue adelante y detrás, a distancia prudente, el "Boors". Ami mira los faros del auto negro y en su cabeza se comienzan a formar los detalles de la estrategia que usará para ganar.

-_Ami, de momento estás muy bien, no le has permitido ni un espacio. Sigue como vas y quizá no ocupemos la simulación "H"_. -Dice por el radio TK.

-No te confíes, TK, esto es sólo el inicio y ella me está evaluando tanto como yo a ella. Prepara de todas formas el UPGRADE. Ahora me voy, que tengo algunos cálculos que hacer. CAMBIO. -corta ella la plática del radio y entonces su mirada se enfoca al espejo mirando como los faros detrás de ella la persiguen, tratando de formarse una idea mental del tipo de oponente contra el que corre.

-Un McLaren F1 LM… de ese modelo sólo se fabricaron cinco unidades en color naranja. Es singular que hayan podido adquirir una de las cinco, bien empleado por Rei y su nuevo padre millonario, ese millón de dólares. Veamos primero sus ventajas. -Sonríe por el retrovisor la chica de cabello azul. -McLaren F1 es un modelo tan cercano al funcionamiento y la tecnología de un coche de Fórmula 1 como la ciencia e ingeniería modernas le permiten. Ostentoso y sofisticado, "McLaren Cars" persiguió su búsqueda hacia la perfección, creando el coche más rápido del mundo, sólo detrás del Koenigsegg CCR, El Bugatti Veyron y el SSC Ultimate Aero. Mercury, dame ahora los datos de su motor, potencia y suspensión. -Añade Ami, tocando con su dedo algunos símbolos de la pantalla de su computadora, la cual moviliza números y cifras mientras la voz robótica responde.

-_Motor: BMW V12 de 48 válvulas. Potencia: 627 HP a 7500 rpm. Transmisión: Caja de cambios manual de seis velocidades. Tracción posterior Velocidad Máxima: 386/240.1 km/h / mph Aceleración: 0-100km/h 3.2s Suspensión: Independiente a las cuatro ruedas Frenos: Discos ventilados de fibra de carbono a las cuatro ruedas Peso: 1140 kg_. -Responde la voz. Los ojos de Ami destellan de felicidad.

-Perfecto, Mercury, Fye hizo bien en aumentar tu disco duro. Veamos, si quiero que utilice al máximo su capacidad de frenado debo aprovechar la siguiente sucesión de curvas. Con un motor como ese, deberé bajar la velocidad hasta 70, si hago un cambio de pies y convino con el freno de mano en dirección contraria a la inercia natural de la curvas, eso me dará un Torque máximo de 651 Nm bajando a 2300 rpm, provocando que el "Rapsody" mantenga una posición constante en el centro y minimice lo resbaloso de la pista, impidiéndole el paso por los costados.

-_Cariño, no vemos nada en la malditas cámaras… ¿Cómo vas?. -_dice la voz de su esposo por la radio.

-¿Quieren dejarme pensar, Fye? No es descortesía, pero necesito Paz. Me comunicaré cuando crea que lo necesito. Estamos por llegar a las "Cuatro U", así que el momento de ganar es ahora. Cambio. -corta Ami a su esposo. -Retomando… -La chica teclea los datos. -Mercury, realiza la ecuación. Velocidad constante de 70 km con la dirección del viento mas la variable de la inercia en el frenado y dame el Troque exacto…

-_653 Nm_. -Responde la voz. Ami sonríe.

-Dos dígitos más y mi cerebro sería mejor que tú, Mercury. -acaba ella. -Ahora es momento…

Abajo, dentro de las dos camionetas, todos parecen desesperados, pues la visibilidad por la nevada es nula en las cámaras. Rubeus toma el radio y hace la llamada.

-¿Petzite? Dinos cómo va la carrera, ya que no vemos nada. -Pide él.

-_De momento ella sigue adelante. Está jugando bien sus cartas y sacando partido a su 4WD_. -explica la voz en alemán. -_Realmente es muy buena corriendo en nieve._

-Petzite, ten mucho cuidado en la siguiente sucesión de curvas. -Recomienda Rei.

-_Despreocúpese, señorita. Es justo en ese lugar que "Boors" y yo rebasaremos a la "Reina de Hielo"_. -observa la chica. En ese momento la nevada cede. El camino se puede ver ahora con claridad a pesar de la capa blanca que cubre la carretera.

-Al fin cedió la nevada. -Añade Karasuma. -Y efectivamente, el "Boors" sigue atrás.

-Esperemos que aproveche esas curvas para rebasar. -Opina Zafiro.

En la carretera, los dos autos están llegando a la mitad del camino de Nakase. "Las Cuatro U". Ami prepara al "Rapsody" para tomar las curvas y se escucha el rechinido de los neumáticos del auto azul.

-Vamos, Mizuno san. Veamos que puedes hacer con tu Subaru Impreza WRX STi Type R Version V GC8 con motor modificado. -Sonríe la alemana de cabello verde y hunde el acelerador para tomar la curva que el auto de adelante toma ya con consumada maestría, dibujando dos carriles en la blanca capa de nieve. El "Boors" derrapa detrás del "Rapsody", y en ese momento, la chica alemana mira asombrada que el auto azul se abre demasiado a la derecha. -¿Por qué me estás dejando ese espacio?. -Duda ella en aprovechar la oportunidad, pero no toma la delantera tan sencilla que se le ofrece. -Debió ser un error… esperaré a la segunda curva… -Asiente ella y ahora viene la siguiente.

-Precavida, sabes observar al oponente y no te dejas ganar por tus impulsos. Bien hecho.-replica Ami en su auto.

_-¡Mizuno san! Sé que no quieres interrupciones pero ¡Por qué le estás dejando espacios!. _-Ruge la voz de Alexis.

-Tenoh san, ¿Quieres aprender a confiar en tu equipo?. Créeme que he analizado todos sus posibles movimientos y tengo una sorpresa preparada para cada variable de la ecuación. Solo observa. -Añade Ami cortando la comunicación y clavando sus ojos azules en el camino.

-¡_Hermana! ¿¡Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo y por qué no rebasas a esa chatarra vieja con tu F1!?._ -Ruge por la otra frecuencia, Karmesite.

-Calma, hermana, no hay porque ganar sin antes aprender todo lo posible del enemigo. Además, no sé que pretende con ese movimiento. Espera un poco. -Corta la comunicación Petzite en el momento que toma la segunda curva y Ami repite el movimiento. -¿Por qué lo haces, Mizuno san? Esto es una franca invitación a rebasarte. -Se cuestiona Petzite. Ahora van a la tercera curva. -Si lo repite, entonces no dudaré. -Asiente ella.

-Vamos, alemana presumida… ¡Rebásame!. -Grita emocionada como nunca Ami, y sus ojos destellan con la inteligencia que la caracteriza. Finalmente, solo queda la última peligrosa curva y ella repite el movimiento abriéndose a la derecha.

-¡Ahora!. -Añade Petzite y el McLaren adelanta poco a poco al auto Azul. Los dos derrapan muy juntos en la curva y la alemana sonríe al darse cuenta de que en cuanto salgan, la potencia superior de su motor V 12 le dará una gran ventaja. Sin embargo, al soltar un poco el freno para dejarse llevar por la inercia de la curva con nieve, se lleva una gran sorpresa ¡El Subaru la está acorralando contra la orilla de la carretera! Petzite frunce el ceño y trata de estabilizar el auto, pero es tarde, no sabe cómo ni por qué, pero el auto azul parece tener mayor agarre en el frenado que el suyo. Preocupada, cambia a tracción posterior pero es en vano, no puede evitar que las llantas de su auto se hundan en la gruesa capa de nieve de los lados del camino y la descontrolen. La nieve salta por los lados del "Boors" y una pequeña elevación del terreno obliga al auto negro a dar un terrible salto por los aires.

-¡Demonios! ¡Se va a accidentar!. -Estalla aterrado Meiou al ver aquello. Son segundos angustiosos esos en los que el F1 salta por los aires mientras el "Rapsody" aprovechando eso, ha salido de la curva y se adelanta por la carretera entre rechinidos, dejando el camino libre de nieve. Finalmente, haciendo alarde de su técnica depurada, Petzite logra caer unos metros más delante del camino y estabilizar el auto, el cual derrapa hasta estrellarse en un montículo de nieve. El silencio hace presa de la camioneta blanca mientras que en la negra se escucha el grito unánime de Axel y Tomoe.

-¡Lo hizo! ¡Gran Kami, Mizuno san lo hizo!. -Emocionado Alexis. Axel mira al médico rubio, quien se baja las gafas mirando la pantalla y mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Fye? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué no festejas el triunfo de Ami?. -Pregunta el conductor del Tsubasa. El rubio le responde.

-Porque ese no es su estilo de correr. Deliberadamente la atacó, le hizo trampa… no jugó limpio.

-¡Qué demonios, doctor! ¡Claro que jugó limpio! ¡Eso no fue casualidad! ¡Fue un milagro de técnica y planeación!. -Estalla Alexis.

-Quizá… pero esa no es mi Ami. -Termina Fye. -Y sé que un triunfo así no valdría para ella o para mí. -Termina mientras los otros dos chicos lo miran sin entender el porqué de sus palabras…

Hospital Central, Tokio Japón.

El "Rose Chevalier", que atraviesa las calles de la ciudad, es conducido por Darien. Tiene la mirada fija en el camino delante de él y a su lado, la chica rubia que ahora tiene un parche en la frente en un silencio extraño. El chico de cabello negro mira de reojo a su esposa y tiene deseos de romper ese silencio, pero no se atreve, se siente realmente culpable de la desagradable escena de la noche anterior. Recuerda aún cómo fue que curó a Serena de su herida luego de su discusión, aunque no durmió gran parte de la noche por el remordimiento y velando el sueño de ella, se sintió aliviado cuando los ojos azules se abrieron tratando de reconocer su entorno. Al verla despertar corrió a su lado arrepentido y deseando decirle que lo lamentaba, que lo perdonara, que jamás volvería a tocarla. Había corrido a su lado pero el nombre que escapó de los labios de Serena lo paralizó.

-¿Owen?... ¿Dónde estás?. -Dijo ella aun mirando desconcertada su alrededor. Aquella fue para Darien una herida terrible. Al volver de la inconsciencia lo primero en que Serena pensaba era en ese maldito de Thalassa.

-No, Serena. Soy yo. Darien. -Le había dicho con voz ronca. -¿Te sientes bien?... por la mañana iremos al médico para que te curen adecuadamente. ¿Necesitas algo más?. -dijo sin acercarse. Ella lo miró como si mirara a un extraño y Darien pudo leer en el fondo de las amadas pupilas azules un mudo reproche. Seguramente al verlo, recordó la terrible escena.

-No… nada… yo nada más quiero dormir… ve a dormir tu también. Quiero estar sola. -Había dicho ella.

-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, estaré en mi habitación. –Acabó, lastimado Darien y salió de allí. Cuando cerró la puerta escuchó los sollozos reprimidos de su esposa y luego el llanto convulso que únicamente lo hicieron sentir mucho peor. Por la mañana él hizo el desayuno y solícito lo llevó a la habitación de su esposa esperando encontrar el momento de pedirle perdón, pero cuando entró en la habitación, encontró una nota de ella diciendo que había salido a Hikawa por la niña y luego iría a dejar un aviso a Hokkaido para su entrenador. Decía que regresaría hasta la noche para ir al hospital para que Luna y Tamahome fueran a descansar. El piloto había pasado el día debatiéndose entre su deseo de irla a buscar o esperar a que regresara. A las siete ella volvió con la niña y Luna, pero no habían tenido tiempo de hablar. Ahora ambos iban en el auto y él no se atrevía a romper el silencio.

Serena, por su parte, se sentía como sumida en un limbo terrible de sentimientos encontrados. No podía creer que Darien, el chico amable y tierno que ella recordaba, el que estuvo a su lado en aquellos momentos tan terribles luego de la muerte de Rei y de su embarazo, el amoroso padre de Serenity, el excelente hijo de Tamahome y el admirado piloto del autódromo, se hubiera transformado en segundos de esa forma. El brillo de sus ojos, el tono de su voz y sobre todo, la presión desesperada de las manos que la sujetaban y la sacudían la habían aterrorizado, y la chica se preguntaba por primera vez si habría hecho bien en permanecer fiel a sus deberes como esposa de Darien, aun sobre el amor que le tenía a su Owen. Si eso era un poco de lo que era capaz de transformarse su esposo ¿Qué vida le aguardaba a su lado? Darien no se atrevió a hablar en todo el trayecto. Estacionaron el auto y bajaron de este. Él corrió a abrirle la puerta a Serena pero ella había bajado y caminaba en silencio hacia el hospital. El piloto la alcanzó y caminó a su lado, pero el silencio continuó. Ella caminaba como si fuera sola y él no se atreve a intentar ni un solo acercamiento. Así subieron al ascensor y así también bajaron en el piso en que se hallaba Taichi, llegando hasta la habitación. Serena abrió la puerta del cuarto de su padre y vio a Tamahome Chiba leyendo un libro mientras su padre dormía.

-Buenas noches, hijos. No te angusties, Serena, le han puesto un sedante. -Advierte el padre de Darien al ver a la chica rubia llegar a la cama de su amigo.

-Gracias por cuidarle, tío Tamahome. Esta noche me quedaré con él. -Tamahome mira a la esposa de su hijo con un parche en su frente.

-¿Qué te ocurrió, hija?. -Pregunta angustiado. Darien, que ha esperado junto a la puerta sin decir palabra, siente que una angustia horrible le presiona el pecho.

-Nada importante, tío. Me caí del caballo en el centro hípico. Hoy no monté a "Diana". -Miente Serena. El señor Chiba mira a Serena y luego a su hijo, poniendo atención en el rostro desencajado de Darien y al momento percibe algo extraño, pero su tacto le impide investigar.

-Deberías dejar ese deporte, hija. -Opina él.

-No puedo, tío. Amo equitar y es en lo único que puedo sentirme realmente libre. De hecho, retomaré mis prácticas de manera formal para prepárame para el mundial. -Termina la joven sonriendo suavemente. -No te preocupes por esto, tío Tamahome, ahora ve a dormir, descansa y yo me hago cargo de papá.

-Bien, sólo será un momento, porque mañana regreso a cuidar de mi amigo. -añade Tamahome. Luego besa en la mejilla a Serena y se aleja. -Darien, hijo… ¿Me acompañas a casa?. -Pregunta Tamahome. Él permanece callado.

-Lo siento padre, pero quiero quedarme con Serena para…

-No, Darien. Ve con el tío Tamahome y atiéndelo. Yo puedo quedarme con papá. Quiero quedarme a solas con él. -Insiste y recalca Serena, con un tono firme y a la vez cortante que lastima mucho a Darien. Este baja la vista.

-Como decidas. -Son sus palabras. Camina a su lado pero ella no lo mira, atenta en observar el sueño de Taichi. -Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame. -Se inclina junto a ella para darle un beso pero Serena lo evita girando el rostro.

Tamahome, que toma su saco, no pierde detalle de ese evidente distanciamiento entre ambos esposos. Darien mira dolido a Serena, pero sus remordimientos le impiden hablarle. Da media vuelta y sale de allí seguido de Tamahome. En cuanto la puerta de la habitación del Hospital se ha cerrado el piloto suspira hondo. Tamahome lo toma del brazo.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, hijo. -Son las palabras del señor Chiba, mientras padre e hijo salen del hospital.

**Carretera Nakase, Saitama, 9:50 p.m.**

Por la oscura carretera nevada, avanza ahora el Subaru azul, conducido por la "Reina de Hielo", quien ahora tiene una sonrisa en su rostro mientras termina el descenso.

-Mercury, estado general del vehículo. -Pide ella a la computadora.

-_Velocidad: 127 km por hora, 2,456 rpm. Estado de frenos y ABS excelente, agarre de llantas y tracción 4DW en total concordancia con terreno_.

-Presión y velocidad del viento. -Sigue la chica de cabello azul tecleando otros datos.

-_Disminución de la presión atmosférica de 1000 mb a solo 659. Velocidad del viento, 47 km_. -añade la robótica voz. Ami mira el retrovisor y comprueba que el "Boors" se ha perdido totalmente en el camino. Mira su tablero y baja la velocidad.

-Parece que después de todo un Impreza si puede vencer a un McLaren. He roto todos los pronósticos y derroté a uno de los más rápidos del mundo. Inteligencia contra fuerza bruta. -orgullosa Ami.

_-¡Ami, amiga eres mi ídolo! ¡Hemos ganado la carrera_!. -Se emociona Makoto por la radio.

-Gracias, Mako chan. De verdad que esos engreídos lo necesitaban. TK, creo que no será necesario utilizar el UPGRADE de la "Simulación H", puedes desconectarlo… -Pero no bien ha dicho estas palabras, la luz de unos faros la ciega por el retrovisor. -¡Qué demonios!. -Ruge la doctora Mizuno al ver las luces del McLaren negro casi pegado a su defensa. La computadora de Ami parpadea con una luz roja.

-¡_Peligro! ¡Vehículo desconocido en riesgo de colapsar por detrás! ¡Disminuya la velocidad!. -_repite la voz robótica.

-¿¡Pero cómo es posible si la saqué del camino!?. -Estalla Ami con las manos crispadas en el volante. -¡No me pudo alcanzar así ni con su V12!. -Reclama la doctora el fallo de sus cálculos y toma una pronunciada curva, casi circular con el "Boors" pegado a ella. Ambos autos lanzan nieve a los lados del camino.

En la camioneta de la "World League", Zafiro, Rubeus y Karasuma festejan al regreso de Petzite a la competencia. Carlos sonríe de lado y Phobos y Deimos asombradas.

-¿Cómo fue que alcanzó a Mizuno san con más de 10 minutos de desventaja?. -cuestiona Deimos.

-Debe ser por el auto, hermana. Es un F1. -Declara Phobos.

-Se equivocan las dos, angelitos. Aunque admito que el McLaren es bueno, esta vez no tiene nada que ver el auto, sino el conductor. Petsi es una máquina de cálculos. -Añade Carlos y mira a Rei que sonríe también en silencio. –Itoko san siempre lo supo. Ahora prepárense para lo mejor de la carrera. -Asiente este y camina al lado de Rubeus para ver las imágenes finales.

Dentro del "Boors", Petzite va conduciendo en el asiento del centro del auto negro, ya que este, por su diseño especial de F1, el conductor va en medio con dos asientos de copiloto a sus lados. No sonríe, sino que mantiene su mirada fija en el camino delante de ella, mientras toma la curva haciendo verdaderos milagros de técnica y precisión para ir tan cerca del "Rapsody" sin tocarlo.

-No eres la única con sorpresas, Mizuno san. -Dice la alemana. -Muy inteligente tu forma de engañarme pero no pasará de nuevo. Tu WRX es un type R versión V, por tanto, a pesar de la modificación con un motor de GTR, tienes una gran desventaja en un área que no has considerado… velocidad… el tiempo de reacción de tu monstruo de hielo para pasar de 150 a 200 km con ese motor será de 9.4 segundos al pasar de 5,000 a 6, 500 rpm. Todavía con alguna sorpresa que estoy segura tendrás para el final, no ganarás al tiempo de reacción de mi F1. -Añade la alemana.

-¡Fye! ¡Soy yo! ¡No sé como ella regresó a la pelea! ¡Todos mis cálculos y los de Mercury estaban equivocados!.-evidentemente preocupada y frustrada la doctora.

-_Ami, cálmate…_

-¡No puedo! ¡Ni aun con su máxima velocidad, con las condiciones de la pista pudo haberlo hecho! ¡Es imposible para un V12!. -Alarmada Ami. -¡Necesito la "Simulación H" ahora!.

-¡_No puede usarla ahora, doctora! ¡El final de la carrera es en línea recta! ¡Va a estrellarse!. -_Opina Alexis Tomoe.

-¡No me importa, no voy a perder!.

_-¡Ami, no lo hagas por favor! ¡No con la pista así!... ¡no dejaré que… -_pero Ami corta la comunicación con su esposo y toma la otra frecuencia.

-¡TK! ¡Manda el Upgrade ahora!.

-¡_Ami! ¡No puedes hacerlo ahora! ¡Es peligroso para el motor! ¡Vas a preferir velocidad a potencia con lo resbaloso de la pista!. ¡Eso es suicida!._

-¡Quiero ahora la Simulación Hermes! ¡No pasé tres años en su desarrollo para no aplicarla!. -espeta la doctora.

-¡_Ami, por el Gran Kami! ¡La desarrollaste en pista lluviosa! ¡La nieve es otra cosa! ¡Es suicidio_!. -grita el joven Tsukino.

-¡Envíala ya!. -Termina ella. En el "Cuervo 1", TK duda en presionar el botón junto a la pantalla en que destaca la gráfica del "Rapsody". A pesar del frió, una gota de sudor resbala por su frente mientras su dedo se mantiene en alto. Las tres "Wild Cats" observan angustiadas la escena, hasta que la gráfica del auto se enciende de rojo y aparece el letrero "SEND". -TK mira atrás de él a su novia, quien ha sido la que presionó el botón.

-¡Mako chan!. -Asombrado el chico.-¿Por qué?

-Porque entiendo a Ami chan, cariño. Es su decisión y hay que confiar en el equipo. -Nadie hace ningún comentario pues en las cámaras se ve como los dos autos salen de la última curva y sólo queda la carretera recta del final del paso de montaña.

Dentro del "Rapsody", la pantalla de la computadora azul de Ami parpadea con fuerza.

-_Recibiendo UPGRADE. Ajustando sistema general del automóvil para "Simulación Hermes"_. -La gráfica que muestra el Subaru encendido de azul, parcialmente de la defensa a la trompa, inicia y en la pantalla aparece -_76 por ciento completado… 4 segundos para iniciar aplicación… 3… 2_… -Ami sonríe cuando comprueba que su plan dará resultado, sin embargo, una luz roja interfiere el UPGRADE. -¡_Alarma! ¡Incompatibilidad ente potencia de simulación y estado general de la pista! ¡Riego inminente de colapso! ¡Abortar!_. -Pero Ami desoye la recomendación de su computadora y toca el botón APLICAR en la pantalla con su dedo. -_Simulación H lista_. -Añade la voz. Entonces Ami siente como le es mucho más sencillo subir la velocidad y la aguja que marca esta sube poco a poco de 178 a 200 km y en aumento. -Hora de ganar esta carrera.

Petzite por su parte, mueve negativamente la cabeza dentro del "Boors" al ver como el auto azul se aleja de ella.

-No por favor, Mizuno san, no me decepciones así… entre tantas opciones matemáticamente correctas, tuviste que elegir la equivocada. -Con evidente tristeza en su rostro, Petzite. -Siento que las cosas deban ser así. -Añade y destapa con su dedo una tapa arriba de la palanca de velocidades, en la cual acciona un botón verde. Todo el "Boors" se ilumina de la misma luz verde. -cambio de potencia 6064 cc en posición central. -El McLaren también aumenta su velocidad y Ami lo mira por el espejo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No te dejaré pasar jamás!. -Declara Ami y hunde más le acelerador cambiando a cuarta velocidad, mientras su marcador aumenta poco a poco hasta cerca de los 280 km. El "Boors" se mantiene a distancia prudente del "Rapsody". Todos abajo han salido de las camionetas para ver el desenlace de la carrera. Rei mantiene su sonrisa irónica mientras mueve la cabeza.

-Itoko san, ¿Me equivoco o el "Rapsody" ya rebasó el límite de velocidad de un Impreza?. -pregunta Carlos. -¿Crees que el auto lo resista?

-Hace más de siete segundos los superó. No me preocupa si el auto lo resiste, sino si Ami lo resiste. -termina Rei justo cuando la nieve levantada por el auto azul es lanzada en el camino acompañado de las llantas que rechinan y el "Boors" se mantiene a prudente distancia. Ami sigue y sigue acelerando, ya puedes ver el final de la carretera y sus ojos destellan emocionados al darse cuenta de lo cerca que tiene el triunfo.

-Vamos Ami… desacelera… -Suplica angustiado Fye, adivinando el final, pero su esposa sabe a lo que se arriesga a desacelerar con un McLaren atrás y no lo hace, sino que aumenta la velocidad. Petzite en el auto negro comienza la cuenta regresiva.

-7,6,5,4,3,2,1… -En cuanto ha dicho esto, el Subaru delante de ella comienza a moverse hacia los lados en "S" peligrosamente. Ami intenta controlarlo pero no puede. Efectivamente, la "Simulación H" daba velocidad pero respetaba agarre y potencia de los neumáticos. El auto de Ami se descontrola cada vez más porque la nieve dificulta que lo estabilice, ella hunde el freno pero la fuerza que lleva en pista nevada es terrible y a pesar de que ella mueve el volante, no puede evitar que el auto…

-¡Sobreviró! ¡Ami sobreviró!. -Grita aterrado Axel al ver como el Subaru da giros descontrolados por el camino, mientras a su lado, el "Boors" pasa como bólido a una velocidad moderada, constante y controlada y pasa la meta al lado de las camionetas para detenerse con un giro en "U". Ami sigue intentando controlar el auto y lo logra al fin deteniéndose al lado de la carretera y usando la nieve acumulada en esta como lastre para su frenado. Cuando al fin el "Rapsody" se ha detenido, lanza humo de los neumáticos y la chica apaga los faros. Ami respira dificultosamente y baja la cabeza recargando su frente en el volante. La voz de la computadora se escucha entonces.

-Alerta, estado general de ABS y sistema de frenado precario, sistema de tracción trasera dañado en un 78 por ciento y neumáticos en desg… -pero no puede terminar porque de golpe Ami la apaga. Fye corre por la carretera aterrorizado hasta llegar junto al "Rapsody" y abrir la puerta.

-¡Ami! ¡Amor! ¿Estás bien?. -cuando Ami ve a su esposo, se abraza de su cuello.

-Perdí, Fye. -Añade ella luchando con el nudo en su garganta. -Tú tenías razón… me equivoqué… Fallé en mis cálculos.

-Eso no importa. Era un F1. -Trata de calmarla Fye. Ami mueve la cabeza.

-No perdí contra el auto, perdí contra esa alemana. Pero sé aceptar cuando he perdido. Vamos. -acaba ella. Fye sonríe y la besa en los labios. Después, juntos se acercan al lugar donde Petzite, ya al lado de Rei, los espera. Tomoe y Axel Tenoh al verla llegar asienten con la cabeza. Ami se acerca hasta estar parada frente a Rei y la alemana. Al llegar inclina la cabeza.

-Señorita Müller. Bien ganada su carrera. Cometí demasiados errores y usted los supo predecir y aprovechar.

-Creo Ami, que lo único que evitó que ganaras la carrera es una pequeña diferencia entre Petzite y tu. Ella ya es clase "S" y Tú aún eres una "A". -Declara Rei. Ami la mira asombrada. -porque en cuanto a técnica, ambas estuvieron casi iguales en calidad.

-Además, es asombroso como ha desarrollado un sistema operativo propio para su Subaru. Es una pena que las limitaciones técnicas del auto le hayan impedido que su Simulación nueva funcionara correctamente. ¿Se imagina que podría Usted hacer con un V8 Doctora Mizuno? -habla Petzite. Ami la mira asombrada.

-Entiendo. Estoy dispuesta a recibir ese famoso disco como el que recibió Tomoe san. -Rei y Petzite intercambian una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Ami chan, pero para ti no hay un CD. -Dice la mujer de ojos amatista. Ami la mira entre asombrada y molesta.

-¡Entonces para qué demonios fue esta carrera! ¡¿Sólo para humillarme?!. -Estalla Ami. Fye se acerca a ella.

-Cariño… calma…

-¡No!. -Lo lanza de su lado Ami. -¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¡Quiero ahora mismo saber mi lista de debilidades y qué auto sugieren para mi entrenamiento!. -pide ella.

-Tendrás el CD, Ami chan, y también tu nuevo auto, que créeme, está realmente hermoso. Petzite eligió para ti un muy especial color azul delfín.-Presume Rei. La doctora la mira de nuevo dudosa. -Todo eso, auto, datos e instalaciones para desarrollar plenamente tu Simulación así como la posibilidad de entrenar con Petzite y volverte una clase "S" totalmente a tu disposición. La "World League" es eso y mucho más.

-¿Sin nada a cambio?. -Cuestiona dudosa Ami.

-Nada. Tu sola presencia en el Castillo Nijó, Ami chan, solo eso. Vayan Katsuji san y tu alguna vez, desayunaremos juntos, charlamos, pasean por las instalaciones, te presento tu auto y es tu decisión aceptar o no. Valora que tanta es tu ansia de conocimiento. -Con toda intensión Rei. Ami baja la vista. –Creo, caballeros, que por mi parte es todo. Excelente carrera y mucho mejor cobertura, me alegra saber que su eficiencia en monitoreo no ha decaído, feliciten a TK de mi parte y nos vemos mañana en la noche en Wagan y la C1 para la siguiente carrera. Karmesite tiene verdaderas ganas de correr-Acaba ella y dando media vuelta se aleja hacia la camioneta y sus autos. Petzite camina hacia la chica japonesa y se inclina.

-Se que no me he ganado aún el honor de estrechar su mano doctora, espero que cuando sea una clase "S" tengamos una revancha y podamos compartir nuestros conocimientos. Sería enriquecedor. Excelente carrera, felicidades. -Le habla ella en inglés y se aleja con su equipo. Fye, Tomoe y Axel se acercan a la chica de cabello azul.

-Odio que nos estén sobornando con eso. -Declara Axel cruzados de brazos. -Ni yo ni nadie de la Liga de Aces iremos jamás a ese Castillo. ¿Cierto?. -pregunta él, pero tanto Ami como Tomoe permanecen callados.

-Habla por ti, Tenoh. Yo quizá mañana mismo este allí para conocer mi Citroën. -declara Tomoe.

-¡Eres un traidor! Doctora, Usted no lo haría… ¿Cierto?... ¿Cierto?. -Sigue el rubio. Ami lo mira.

-Quizá por el auto no lo haría. No soy fácil de comparar… pero por otro lado, el informe detallado de mis debilidades... no lo sé… quizá no pueda dormir hasta conocer ese informe.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Uno sobornado con un auto y otra con conocimiento, que para el caso es igual de patético. -Furioso Axel.

-Anda Tenoh, vamos arriba, ha sido una larga noche. Deja en manos de ellos la decisión. -Lo anima el esposo de Ami y tomando a su esposa de la mano sea leja hacia el "Cuervo 2". Ami mira atrás un momento hasta ver alejarse a los autos europeos de la zona y clava sus ojos azules con las pupilas moradas de Rei y ella le sonríe.

-Después de todo encontraste como comprarme, Hasegawa. -Son las últimas palabras de la doctora.

**Residencia Hino.**

Keitaro Hino aguarda en su oficina revisando unas carpetas con insistencia hasta que escucha que llaman a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante. -Dice él. La puerta se abre y aparece el joven de cabello plateado en ella. -Nataku, muchacho, gracias por venir antes de irte. Sé que es tarde. Perdona las molestias que te hemos causado.

-No se preocupe, Hino san. -Con sonrisa forzada Nataku. -El médico revisó a Kakyuu y ella al fin aceptó tomar sus medicinas. Le recetaron un sedante y se ha quedado dormida. No vine a verlo hasta que ella estuvo tranquila. La señora Hino está con ella.

-De verdad no tengo como agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros y por Kakyuu. Te prometo que luego de hoy ella retomará su tratamiento y veremos de qué se recupere. No me detendré ante nada para ayudar a mi hija. Luego de lo que pasó con Rei me he dado cuenta de muchos de mis errores como padre y me he propuesto enmendarlos con Kakyuu, ya que con Rei no pude hacerlo. Ahora seré para ella el mejor padre del mundo.

-Me alegra que lo haga, Hino sama y no agradezca nada, su hija hizo mucho más por mi cuando estuve en su lugar.

-Igual quería agradecerlo, dile eso a tu hermana. También quería darte esto para que estpes tranquilo -Alarga el político una pequeña tarjeta que Nataku mira en que destaca un nombre "Phillipe Sargue, Médico Psiquiatra" y una dirección en París, Francia. -Buscando entre mis papeles encontré esa tarjeta, era del médico que atendió a mi hija cuando fui embajador de Japón en Francia. Pensé que quizá pudría contactarlo para que retome su tratamiento. Le hará bien cambiar de ambiente.

-Sí, supongo que es lo mejor Hino sama, mucho más si ese médico ya la conoce. -Declara Nataku.

-Solo quería que estuvieras enterado, hijo, sé que quieres a mi hija y que te interesa su salud. De nuevo gracias. -Estrecha su mano.

-Volveré mañana, Hino sama. -Se inclina Nataku. Keitaro asiente con la cabeza y el chico da media vuelta para alejarse, pero algo lo detiene antes de salir y regresa sobre sus pasos. -Hino sama, ¿Podría yo encargarme de contactar al médico en Francia?... me gustaría poder hablar con él y estar enterado del estado de Kakyuu. -Pide Nataku. Keitaro le alarga la tarjeta.

-Hazlo, muchacho. Nadie más indicado para eso que tú. -Nataku recibe la tarjeta y entonces se aleja. Cuando acompañado del mayordomo sale de la mansión y sube al "Tiger", mira la tarjeta con insistencia.

-Doctor Sargue… definitivamente debo hablar con él. -Decidido Nataku, guardando en su saco la tarjeta.

Una cortina se cierra en lo alto de la mansión cuando el GTR rojo se aleja y la figura de una mujer pelirroja pálida que usa camisón blanco camina hacia su cama y saca de debajo de su lengua la pequeña pastilla blanca, la cual evidentemente no tomó. A un lado de la cama, en un sillón, Kaolinet Hino duerme agotada por las largas horas de desvelo y Kakyuu confiada en que su mare no despertará llega hasta su escritorio abriendo la computadora portátil que descansa sobre este. La señorita Hino teclea unos datos en esta y sus ojos ahora con pronunciadas ojeras bajo ellos se clavan en la pantalla.

-No dejaré que mi Nataku se vaya de mi lado… él es mío y solo mío, no permitiré que esa maldita mujer salida de la tumba me lo quite… -Con un tono de odio, la chica pelirroja, entrando a la página oficial de la Fórmula 1 donde lee la información que busca: "GRAN FIESTA DE GALA, CIERRE DE TEMPORADA DE F1, NOVIEMBRE 3, 7:00 P.M. CENTRO DE CONVENCIONES INTERNACIONALES DE TOKIO". -Así que allí estarás…- luego toma el celular que está a su lado y realiza una llamada. -¿Licenciado Hideaki? Soy Kakyuu Hino. Si se que la hora no es muy propia, pero necesito un favor especial de su parte y prometo que mi Padre compensará ampliamente sus servicios. Quiero una invitación para la Fiesta de Cierre de temporada de la Fórmula 1… -con una sonrisa sádica Kakyuu Hino.

**Mansión Aino, día siguiente 8:00 a.m.**

Ciel Aino baja las escaleras que conducen al recibidor de la mansión aquella mañana, vestido sencillamente con pantalón gris de vestir y camisa azul cielo. Va abrochando su reloj cuando ve a su esposa vestida con traje sastre color lila que se prepara para salir.

-Setsuna… ¿Vas a algún lado?. -le pregunta Ciel viéndola tomar su bolso.

-A casa de mi hermano. Minako tiene una entrevista de trabajo y voy a cuidar de Ken. -Dice ella. El ceño de Ciel se frunce un poco. -Ya sé que te molesta que vaya, pero el que está peleado con ellos eres tú y no yo, no por no eso dejaré de ver a mi sobrino ni de tratarlos a ellos. Además, sabía sobre tu desayuno con tus amigos y dejé todo preparado. Yuki y Shotaro tiene órdenes precisas para que tus amigos estén bien atendidos.

-No estoy molesto, si quieres saberlo. -Seco Ciel. -Sólo que aún me cuesta aceptar que Meiou haya regresado para salirse con la suya y que hasta mi papá le dé todo en bandeja de plata. -Furioso el rubio.

-No discutiré contigo, Ciel, no quiero volver sobre el mismo tema. Papá y Mamá Aino salieron también y no volverán hasta la noche, así que tienes la casa para ti solo. De verdad espero que arreglen las cosas con Owen y vuelvan a ser los amigos de antes.

-No te prometo nada, cariño. Han sido dos años desde que se fue y no es sencillo perdonar a quién te ha traicionado en ese lapso de tiempo. Sobre todo Nataku, dudo que lo perdone.

-Ayuda a que sea así, una amistad como la suya vale la pena restablecerla. -Setsuna besa a su esposo en los labios. -Nos vemos. -Termina. -Y piensa lo que haces, Ciel, creo que es momento que te convenzas que es preferible tener una familia unida a seguir ensimismado en tu orgullo. -Acaba Setsuna y se aleja. Al abrir la puerta se topa con Axel Tenoh y Nataku, quienes iban llegando.

-Setsu, buenos días, tan bella como siempre. -La saluda Nataku de beso en la mejilla.

-Nataku, Axel, bienvenidos. Tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar pero se quedan en casa. Les deseo suerte y traten por favor de convencer a mi marido de que deje esa actitud suya con Carlos. -Con tono fuerte para que Ciel la escuche y luego se va.

-Así que el señor terquedad ataca de nuevo. -Se burla Axel al ver a su amigo. -Ciel, realmente te estás tomando este asunto de Meiou y tu hermana como un hermano celoso empedernido y eso ya no te queda. Mina no es más una niña de secundaria a quien debes cuidar y ellos tiene un hijo.

-No es tu asunto, Axel. Si un imbécil enamorara a Haruka, la embarazara y se desapareciera dos años para volver después como si nada y pretender llevarse bien contigo seguramente no serías tan optimista. -Insiste el heredero Aino.

-Vamos los dos, no venimos aquí a discutir. -Calma Nataku. -Esperemos a ver si llega el Traidor ese. -Con desdén el chico de cabello plata.

-Oye, Tigre, prométeme que te controlarás delante de Owen. Hace más de cinco años que no nos reunimos los cuatro juntos por distintos motivos… sea como sea, aún somos amigos… ¿Cierto?. -Nataku va a responder a Axel, pero en ese momento se oye el timbre y los tres amigos miran expectantes hacia la puerta. El mayordomo se acerca y abre para dejar paso al alto joven de cabello aguamarina que entra en la mansión y se retira los lentes de sol.

-Buenos días Ciel, Axel… Nataku… -Se detiene Owen al ver a sus amigos. -Ha sido mucho tiempo…

*_GILERA SATURNO 500 _es la marca de las motos que manejan las gemelas Phobos y Deimos.

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Marcia!...Sé que aun falta pero esta es mi forma de agradecerte por ser mi amiga y una de las mejores lectoras de SRR, entiendo que me quieras hervir en aceite por las palabras finales de Mizuno san, pero créeme que así debe ser esto, le puse todos los ánimos del mundo a la carrera de Ami en honor a ti. ¡BYAKKO! ¿Qué tal quedó lo que te prometí? Ya me dirás que ahora no te salvas de review…¡TQM!.**

**Y a todos los demás lectores, de verdad gracias por sus amables palabras y detallados comentarios que me motivan a seguir …¡MARBEL VOLVISTE! soy muy feliz de saber de ti amiga, gracias a quienes me apoyan y les prometo que cada capítulo, cada carrera y cada paso que demos hacia el final será mas y mas emocionante, me estoy esforzando mucho…nos vemos la siguiente semana y ¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. (GOMEN SEIRYU PERO LO QUE YA SABES TIENE QUE TENER BUEN MARCO, VIENE EN EL SIGUIENTE…)**


	38. Chapter 37: Pasión y Peligro

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 37: Pasión y Peligro**

**Castillo Nijó.**

Artemis, quien ríe, fuma en el balcón junto al alto ruso mientras recuerdan antiguas aventuras en el automovilismo. Rei al terminar el desayuno, se ha despedido correctamente de Semiónov y se dirige a la oficina del agente de la Interpol en el castillo. Llama a la puerta y recibe permiso para pasar.

-Adelante. -Dijo la voz en inglés del detective. Rei entró.

-Detective, gracias por recibirme. -Declara ella cerrando la puerta detrás de si. -Ayer Yuuto me dio su mensaje pero no pude verlo hasta esta mañana. ¿Aya… consiguió algo?. -Pregunta Rei, sentándose frente al escritorio del joven inglés.

-Siento mucho esto, señorita Hasegawa, pero no logramos buenos avances. Esa mujer es demasiado inteligente. Aya la interrogó, usó la estrategia que quedamos y trató de ofrecerle los servicios de un mejor asesino pero, Chikane Yamada sabe el terreno que pisa y se limitó a dar evasivas. En pocas palabras, no tenemos en esa grabación nada que la pueda acusar. -Desesperado el joven.

-No se angustie, Armand, debemos mantener la calma. Yamada cometió sus crímenes y los planeo por años. Nosotros en menos de siete meses hemos logrado reunir mucha información que la acusa, así que no creo que esté todo perdido. Sabemos por Aya y Nyanko todos los detalles del garaje que oculta en su mansión y de la puerta secreta que da acceso al lugar en donde tiene el Fayrlady, tenemos una fotografía de ella siendo la corredora fantasma en ese auto, y a todas las víctimas y sus familiares dispuesto a hacer una denuncia simultánea. Lo único que nos falta es hacerla caer y eso es una labor que se construye poco a poco. Aunque ella no quiera aceptarlo, sé que se siente cada día que pasa más y más acorralada.

-Créame, señorita Hasegawa, que comprendo sus razones, es que me desespera el no hacerla confesar… ¡Daria lo que fuera porque ella misma se hundiera! únicamente eso nos hace falta para poder girar la orden de arresto y que el caso proceda. -Furioso Armand Adams. Rei mira al abatido joven y cree entender la furia que lo corroe. Sabe, porque ella misma lo ha experimentado lo que cuesta esperar a que el asesino de tus padres pague por sus culpas.

-Creo, detective, que es momento de usar estrategias más agresivas. -Dice la mujer de ojos amatista. Adams la mira asombrado.

-¿A qué se refiere?. -Pregunta el inglés.

-Muy sencillo, detective, de momento, usted ha usado a espías menores, a las mismas cómplices de Yamada, pero no ha utilizado a quien de verdad tiene poder sobre ella porque es la única persona a quien ese demonio teme. -Decide Rei. -A mí. -Adams la mira asombrado. Sabía que ambos habían discutido esa posibilidad pero el mismo Adams la había desechado, sabía que Chikane Yamada era una mujer sumamente peligrosa y Artemis no había querido siquiera escuchar la posibilidad de que Rei intentara aquello.

-Señorita Hasegawa, esto es muy peligroso. No es solo, por su integridad, sino por todo el caso. Si usted no se controla, si por algún motivo pierde la calma con ella y nos descubre, podríamos correr muchos riesgos. -Se atreve Adams.

-Conozco los riesgos, Detective, y créame que los asumo. Si necesitamos que ella misma se ponga la soga al cuello, gustosa me ofrezco como verdugo. -Dice con firmeza la muchacha. El joven duda. –¡Vamos, Adams! Sabe muy bien que soy su mejor arma y que con nadie más Yamada perdería su coraza de fortaleza que con la mujer que regresó de la tumba para hundirla. Yo. Además nadie debe enterarse de esto. Sería algo que haríamos Usted y yo.

-No lo sé, señorita. Si se sale de control y logra hacerle daño, no me perdonaría por nada. -Aún preocupado el joven inglés. Rei se levanta de la silla y sonríe de lado.

-Realmente, Adams, me subestima. Yamada es una mujer terrible, cierto, pero la persona que soy ahora le gana por mucho a las peores artimañas que se le puedan ocurrir a la "Corredora Fantasma", así que… no tema por mí. -Pide ella y se acerca al escritorio de donde toma un pequeño micrófono. -Explíqueme como funciona esto. -Casi ordena ella. El chico inglés la mira primero extrañado pero después toma el aparato y se lo muestra.

-Esta parte es por donde se graba el sonido, puede llevarlo en la chaqueta u oculto en otro lugar que no sea sencillo de detectar… -La explicación de Adams continúa y el rostro de Rei alumbrado por el sol tiene una gran sonrisa, parece que el momento de estrechar la red había llegado.

**Mansión Aino.**

Los cuatro jóvenes se miran frente a frente detenidamente. Junto a la puerta de entrada, el actor: frente a él los dos rubios y Nataku.

-Pasemos a la sala, estaremos más cómodos. -Opina el heredero Aino.

-No creo que deba pasar a la sala para decirle a este traidor lo que debo decirle. -Se adelanta Nataku furioso, pero Axel y Ciel lo detienen.

-¡Espera Nataku! ¡Contrólate!. -Grita Axel.

-¡Déjenme! -Los trata de empujar el joven de cabello plata.

-Sí. Déjenlo. -Habla Owen al ver a su amigo furioso. -Estoy aquí para aclarar las cosas con los mejores amigos que tengo y si para ello, Nataku necesita darme un golpe, lo asumo. No me defenderé. -Explica el joven Thalassa. Ante estas palabras, sus tres amigos parecen desconcertados. Nataku se calma un poco. -Lo único que deseo es recuperar su confianza y puedan entender algunas cosas de esta situación.

-¿Confianza? ¿Y crees acaso que pueda, YO, tenerte confianza cuando todo este tiempo supiste que mi mujer estaba viva y no me lo dijiste? ¡¡¡TIENES IDEA DEL MALDITO INFIERNO QUE PASÉ CREYENDOLA MUERTA!!! -Se adelanta Nataku y lo sujeta de la camisa. Owen mira a su amigo y baja la vista sin defenderse.

-Espera Nataku. -Lo detiene Ciel.

.No me convencerás de que no lo muela a golpes, Sempai. -Le aclara Nataku.

-No quiero eso. Si pegarle te hace sentir mejor, hazlo. Lo merece. Pero primero deja que nos explique por qué demonios nos traicionó. -Las palabras de Ciel parecen tranquilizar a Nataku, quien lo suelta.

-Vamos, Thalassa. ¡Habla! Primero respóndele a Nataku, porque reconozco que es quien más derecho tiene a pedirte cuentas y después me respondes a mí. -Furioso Axel. -¿Por qué estás con Rei? ¿Porque te compró como a todos? ¿Con un Auto? ¿Información sobre tu manera de correr? ¡Por favor! Con lo que ganas por película, puedes comprarte veinte mejores. -Acusatorio Axel Tenoh.

-Por dos razones. Primero: Porque le tengo lealtad, ella… me ayudó a vencer muchos de mis miedos y gracias a Rei es que soy un clase "SS", y no es sólo por el auto. Rei, independientemente de sus razones, las cuales no soy dueño de revelar ahora sino hasta que ella lo haga, se ha convertido en una corredora magnífica. Su método de entrenamiento es maravilloso y me devolvió algo que perdí desde que me fui de Tokio y que todos Ustedes harían muy bien en recuperar. ¡La pasión por correr! Ese deseo ardiente de superarte día con día, de mejorar tu técnica, de vivir para la velocidad: Eso que teníamos los cuatro desde nuestros días de adolescentes en Italia, cuando robábamos los autos de la embajada del Padre de Ciel, cuando desafiábamos a las lentas patrullas italianas, cuando jugábamos arrancones alrededor del coliseo… ¡Eso! ¡Esa misma sensación mágica Rei me la devolvió!. -Exclama ilusionado Owen con tanta pasión que deja a sus amigos asombrados.

-La pasión por correr… -Balbucea Ciel pensando para sí mismo que quizá en eso Owen y Rei tenían razón. Hacía mucho que para ellos, ensimismados en sus vidas y sus problemas, el amor a la velocidad había quedado en segundo o tercer plano.

-¿Y la otra razón, Thalassa? Dijiste que eran dos. -Sigue Nataku, entre interesado en golpearlo, pero de querer entender más cosas.

-La segunda razón… La segunda razón era por Serena. -Confiesa bajando la vista el joven de cabello aguamarina. Los tres amigos lo miran asombrados, pero de los tres el más asombrado es Nataku…

-¿Serena? ¿Tú no la has olvidado, verdad?. -Infiere este.

-No nada más no la he olvidado, sino que regresé a Japón para llevarla conmigo. -Con valentía y sinceridad Owen. -Antes de todo esto, cuando ella se casó con Chiba, yo confieso que estaba portándome como un cobarde y estaba decidido a huir de Japón y de todo lo que me recordara a Serena, así haya sido mi familia y mis amigos. Pero entonces, Rei apareció en mi vida, luego que nos vimos en Francia, Nataku, y me hizo darme cuenta que era más valiente haberlo intentado al menos a quedarme con la horrible duda de qué habría pasado si tuviera las agallas de hacerlo.

-¿Y? ¡¡¿Por qué no te robaste a Serena y huiste con ella, idiota?!!. -Cuestiona Nataku sacudiendo de los hombros al joven actor a quien aquella revelación acababa de mostrarle una nueva posibilidad de felicidad para su amiga.

-¡Porque ella se negó!¡NO QUISO VENIR CONMIGO! ¡Eligió, después de todo, a Chiba! -Declara Owen tan abatido y triste, que Ciel y Axel parecen conmovidos.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¿Cómo puede elegir a Chiba si no lo ama?. -Ruge Nataku sin comprender.

-Si lo ama. Nadie elige quedarse con quien no ama, Nataku. E Independientemente de todo… está la niña. -Añade Owen. -No soy un canalla y se cuando he perdido. Respetaré su decisión aunque para ello termine de destrozar mi corazón. –Una sonrisa irónica en el aparece en el rostro de Owen. -No se perderá de mucho realmente, hace tiempo que está destrozado. -Balbucea Owen.

Axel y Ciel se miran uno a otro entendiendo en las irónicas palabras de su amigo todo lo que ha sufrido. Nataku permanece callado y pensativo.

-Sentimos que las cosas hayan sido así, Owen. Nunca supe lo mucho que sufrías con esto ni cuanto amabas de verdad a Serena. -Añade conmovido Ciel. –En realidad, nunca supe que tanto pasó entre ustedes cuando comenzaron a salir en las noticias… Creí que sólo era una chica más para intentar olvidarte de Haruka. –Termina Ciel.

-Una sola cosa no me queda clara, Owen. -Inicia Axel Tenoh. -Entiendo tu lealtad a Rei, comprendo que le estés agradecido por tu entrenamiento y por hacerte tener el valor de enfrentarte a Serena pero… ¡¡¿Por qué diablos ser parte de ese equipo de engreídos europeos?!! –Molesto, el joven Tenoh.

-Coincido con Axel. ¿Es que acaso no tienes sentido de la lealtad? ¿Dónde quedó la promesa que hicimos de ser amigos siempre y estar siempre juntos, en el mismo bando? –Ahora reclama Ciel.

-Un momento, Aino. Que yo recuerde no fui el primero en traicionar esa promesa sino que fuiste tú. Cuando Nataku comenzó a formar la "Stars League" Axel y yo nos quedamos con él, tú te fuiste detrás de Rei Hino sólo por Setsuna… -Lanza Owen. Ciel lo mira furioso.

-En eso tiene razón. -Comenta Axel Tenoh.

-¡Axel! ¿Del lado de quien estás?.-ofendido el joven Aino. –Y lo de Setsuna vino después. –Termina delatándose solo.

-Así es, Axel, porque a mí a pesar de lo que ha dicho, no me acaba de convencer. Cierto que el volvió por Serena, entiendo eso, así como sus motivos para estar en esa liga, pero lo que no me queda claro es si era necesario que me ocultara la verdad sobre Rei, que se paseara por el mundo del brazo de mi mujer y que además haya permitido que ese alemán imbécil la cortejara sabiendo que la amo y estamos casados. -Cada vez más molesto, Nataku. -Quiero que me digas ahora mismo Thalassa…¡¡POR QUÉ!!. -Estalla Nataku golpeando una columna de la mansión con su mano hecha puño.

-Porque no soy dueño de lo que ella hace con su vida, Nataku, y porque en cierto modo comprendo por qué lo hace, aunque no lo comparto y siempre he intentado defenderte de lo que ella te acusa…

-¿¡Y de qué demonios me acusa que no entiendo una palabra y estoy a dos pasos de volverme loco!?.-totalmente fuera de sus casillas, el joven de cabello plata grita aquellas palabras que lo torturan, sujetando de los hombros a su amigo y sacudiéndolo con furia. Owen mira los ojos dorados tan lastimados y desesperados de su amigo conmovido. Conoce ese mismo dolor y ese mismo sufrimiento porque lo ha compartido. Pero al mismo tiempo sabe que no es dueño de ese secreto y lo que Rei ha trabajado por atrapar a Chikane Yamada. Decirle a Nataku en ese momento no sería lo correcto.

-No me corresponde hablar sobre ello, amigo. Lo lamento. -Baja la vista Owen. –Es únicamente Rei quien tiene derecho a decírtelo. Entiendo tu ira y tu dolor, entiendo que me reclames, pero créeme que ella tiene fuertes motivos para hacer lo que hace. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que a pesar de todo, ella te sigue amando. -Nataku lo suelta, levanta sus ojos y mira a su amigo.

-Ya no sé si eso sea verdad, Owen. Cada vez la veo más lejana. En momentos… En momentos siento que de verdad es mi Fénix, la de antes… pero después, se pone ese maldito disfraz de Reiko Hasegawa y me hiere tanto. -Confiesa Nataku. Owen lo sujeta del hombro.

-Así es, Nataku, ella te ama y tanto Meiou como yo se lo hemos dicho siempre, así que no pierdas la esperanza, porque sé que cuando todo se aclare ella misma se dará cuenta y regresará a ti. -Owen mira a Nataku y este clava sus pupilas doradas en las azul verdosa del actor. Aunque no han desaparecido sus resentimientos ni sus dudas, puede leer en ellas algo que fue lo que en primera instancia lo llevó a ser amigo de Owen Thalassa desde sus años de secundaria: ¡Honestidad!

-Gracias, Owen. -Son las palabras de Nataku, quien termina por abrazar a Owen con fuerza. Ciel y Axel al ver aquello, se asombran.

-Vaya. No entiendo a Nataku. -Se queja el joven Tenoh.

-Yo entiendo una cosa, Axel. Si Nataku lo ha aceptado de nuevo siendo de los tres el que más tenía que recriminarle… ¿Por qué nosotros no?. -Cuestiona el joven Aino y se acerca a sus amigos. Owen se separa del abrazo de Nataku y mira a Ciel quien sigue con los brazos cruzados.

-Debería darte una bofetada por esto, Thalassa. Además, aún no olvido que en tu carrera contra Chiba, intentaste coquetear con mi mujer. -Serio el rubio.

-En ese tiempo no era tu mujer. Y no dije nada que no fuera verdad. -sonríe de lado Owen. Ciel mueve la cabeza.

-Parece que nunca cambias. -Añade este y luego alarga su mano a Owen, quien la toma con fuerza. Los dos sonríen. Owen sabe que ha recuperado a su amigo Ciel, al prudente Ciel Aino a quien tanto admiraba y por quien tanto respeto sentía, al que Nataku, Axel y él llamaban SENPAI.

-Arigatou por entender, Senpai. -Sonríe este. Luego mira a Axel, a su hermano, al chico que fue su amigo primero que Nataku y Ciel, cuando ambos eran niños.

-No dejarás de ser parte de esa estúpida Liga… ¿verdad?. -Pregunta el esposo de su prima.

-No. Aunque pudiera, no quiero hacerlo. -Firme Owen.

-Siempre has sido muy obstinado. -declara él y también se acerca y abraza a su amigo de la infancia. Los dos se separan.

-Axel… lo siento por Haruka, de verdad, por ella, por tío Jattab y por ti. -Agrega Owen aquello que necesitaba tanto confesar a su amigo.

-No expliques nada. Haruka hace tiempo que ha perdido nuestra confianza. Papá y yo hablamos con ella sobre lo que le hizo a tu invitada y no quiso escucharnos, tomó el "Geminis" y se largó. No sabemos de ella desde ayer. -Explica Axel.

-Lamento que por mi causa…

-No digas eso jamás. No es por ti. Haruka está donde está porque no ha sabido doblegar su orgullo ni su egoísmo, y no quiero que me pase lo mismo. Por eso Owen, aunque sigo molesto contigo y siempre lo estaré… no quiero cometer esos errores, amigo. -Abatido el rubio.

-Nunca los cometerías. -Asiente Owen. -Lamento no haber estado en tu boda, créeme. Sabes estoy feliz de que Michiru y tú se hayan casado, nadie es mejor para mi prima que tú, Axel, siempre te lo había dicho y lo mantengo. -Opina Owen.

-Bueno, chicos, creo que ya basta de ponerse sentimentales, después de todo debemos festejar que los amigos se han reunido, como en los buenos tiempos en Roma. Hay un desayuno esperando por nosotros y tengo un vino tinto que no he descorchado. -Anima Ciel, palmeando la espalda de sus amigos. Axel y él se alejan hacia el comedor adelante dejando atrás a Owen y a Nataku.

-Owen. -Inicia la charla el peliplateado. -Sobre el tema de Serena, yo…

-Nataku, por favor, amigo. Te pediré algo y a la vez lo prometeré yo ¿Quieres?. -habla el actor. Nataku asiente. -Por nuestro bien y el de nuestra renovada amistad, dejemos a Rei y a Serena fuera de la charla. Al menos hasta que todo haya terminado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que debe terminar?. -Insiste Nataku.

-No puedo hablar todavía, amigo. Discúlpame. -Abatido Owen. -Solo confía en mí y por favor, no mencionemos esos nombres que nos lastiman tanto.

-Sí, es lo mejor… -Dudoso aún, Nataku.

En el elegante comedor de la mansión, Ciel ha servido ya las cuatro copas de vino y Axel alarga una a cada uno de ellos.

-Brindo por haber recuperado a mis amigos. -Dice el heredero Aino. -Salud.

-Salud. -Responden los demás y todos beben el contenido de la copa. Parecía que, a pesar de que no se había roto del todo aquella duda que los separaba, los cuatro muchachos parecían estar de acuerdo en que había lazos más fuertes que la distancia, el tiempo y los malos entendidos. Los lazos de la amistad.

**Residencia Tsukino.**

Tamahome Chiba camina por la sala de la residencia, ha esperado que su hijo baje de su habitación con impaciencia. Ayer intentó hablar con él, pero Darien estaba de muy mal humor y se negó a decir una sola palabra. Tamahome lo vio tan desconcentrado y pensativo que por ir discutiendo casi chocaban, así que decidió dejar las cosas para esa mañana en que esperaba su hijo estaría algo más dispuesto.

El joven de cabello negro bajó las escaleras vestido pulcramente de camisa azul y pantalón gris, pero se detuvo al ver a su Padre.

-Otou san… -Asombrado Darien. -¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Esperarte para hablar. Ayer dejé el tema en paz porque no quería mortificarte y sabía que tu estado anímico era pésimo, pero quiero que me respondas ahora mismo lo que ayer te pregunté o no me iré. -Con tono duro, Tamahome Chiba. Darien se ha quedado parado en los escalones sin bajar, con el ceño fruncido.

-Te dije ayer que no hay nada de qué hablar. Lo de Serena fue un accidente, es todo. -Molesto el chico.

-Darien. Ya basta. No soy estúpido y sé que ella mintió con eso del caballo. Llamé al centro hípico y hablé con Andrew, no sabe nada de ninguna caída. ¡Dime como fue que Serena se lastimó!.-exige furioso el señor Chiba. Darien mira a los ojos a su Padre y sabe que por más que desee, hay cosas que no puede ocultarle.

-Dime tu qué es lo que sospechas. -Añade desafiante el joven.

-Lo que sospecho, hijo, es tan terrible que no me atrevo siquiera a decirlo. -Dolido Tamahome. -Pero si insistes, te lo diré. Creo que tú lastimaste a Serena. -Se atreve el señor. Una sonrisa irónica de Darien.

-No exactamente. Discutimos y las cosas se salieron de control, ella resbaló y se golpeó con el buró, eso es todo.

-¿Todo?... ¿¡Y crees que eso me tranquiliza!?. –furioso, Tamahome Chiba. -¿¡Qué te está pasando, Darien!? ¿¡Por qué te portas así!?

-Vamos, Padre, no es para tanto… ¿Tú y mamá jamás discutieron? Es un simple desacuerdo entre esposos que se arreglará rápidamente. Amo a Serena y ella… ella me ama a mí. -Recalca él las últimas palabras. -Por lo tanto, no tiene importancia. Arreglaré las cosas con mi esposa y te suplico no te metas en esto. -Con tono grosero, Darien, quien de verdad pretendía ocultar con una falsa ironía su miedo y su vergüenza ante aquella situación con su padre.

-Hijo. Tú no eres así. Este hombre que habla con tanta frialdad no es el Darien que yo crié y eduqué. Sé que tú eres incapaz de lastimar a las personas que amas, conozco tu corazón porque soy tu padre y no quiero que sigas con esa actitud. Hoy fue una discusión y un pequeño golpe, pero si nadie te hace ver tus errores puede llegar a más y más hasta que se salga de tu control y no quiero eso para Serena, para mi nieta y para ti. -Suplica Tamahome subiendo los escalones y sujetando de los hombros a su hijo. -Dime que te controlarás, que evitarás que pase de nuevo.

-Te lo prometo Padre. Perdón por tratar de ocultarlo. No entiendo que me pasó, es que… desde que Thalassa regresó mi vida, con Serena es casi imposible, su sola presencia, el saberlo cerca me llena de furia. -Confiesa Darien.

-¿Thalassa? ¿Ese actor que fue novio de Serena?. -Cuestiona Tamahome. El joven piloto se da cuenta de que ha hablado de más pero es muy tarde. Su Padre de ha dado cuenta. -¿Qué tiene que ver ese hombre contigo o con Serena? ¿Por qué provoca discusiones entre Ustedes?. -interroga el señor Chiba.

-Lo lamento, Otou san, pero no puedo responderte eso. Tengo que ir por Serena al hospital. -Se aleja Darien, bajando las escaleras.

-¡Darien! ¡Hijo! -Trata de detenerlo Tamahome, pero este sale de la casa, sube al "Rose Chevalier" y sea leja sin dar tiempo a su Padre de decir una sola palabra más.

Tamahome Chiba parece realmente preocupado, hacía tiempo que venía sospechando que en el matrimonio de su hijo las cosas no iban bien, pero hasta este momento acaba de confirmar sus horribles sospechas. -Hiroko, protege a nuestro hijo, ayúdalo a encontrar el camino correcto. -Es lo único que puede decir el abatido hombre.

**Mansión Yamada.**

Chikane Yamada va saliendo de su casa aquella mañana, checando desesperada unos números de teléfono. Ha intentado comunicarse con Aya y Nyanko desde ayer y no ha logrado nada, ambos teléfonos apagados y no le gusta nada esa sensación de soledad que presiente en toda la casa. Nataku, fuera todo el tiempo desde que Kakyuu se agravó y sus dos cómplices extrañamente ausentes. Por si eso fuera poco, ella no podía siquiera entrar a su propia empresa y se sentía cada vez más y más acorralada por el maldito fantasma de "Esa mujer". Quizá, lo que más odiaba Chikane Yamada era no poder predecir lo que Rei haría, cuál sería su siguiente paso, y para una mujer acostumbrada a tener todo controlado, eso era demasiado. Distraída, sube al auto y cierra la puerta.

-Al Ministerio de Economía, Isawaro. -dice ella al chofer y el auto arranca saliendo de la mansión y enfilándose hacia las calles de la ciudad. Dentro, el cerebro de Chikane Yamada trabaja a velocidades exorbitantes, quiere encontrar una maldita solución para poder recuperar el control de su empresa pero no encuentra la forma, por eso había pedido una cita con un asesor en el Ministerio para tratar de encontrar una forma legal de hacerlo. Odia confesarse esto, pero cada día que pasa, se siente mucho más insegura y más acorralada. Furiosa, se siente algo sofocada y baja el vidrio de la ventanilla para tomar aire, pero al hacerlo nota que las calles por donde van no son ni remotamente las del conocido edificio de Shinjuku a donde se dirigía sino que han llegado a una zona de bodegas.

-Isawaro… ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar? ¡Acaso no escuchaste la dirección que te dí!. -espeta furiosa ella.

-Claro que la escuché, señora. Pero no soy Isawaro. -Dice una voz femenina que aterroriza a Chikane cuando se percata de quién se trata. -¡Tú! -dice al ver el brillo de los ojos amatista por el retrovisor. El auto se detiene de improviso y la persona en el asiento de adelante suelta la gorra de chofer, dejando que la cascada de cabello negro caiga sobre sus hombros. Yamada siente que una ola de miedo la acomete. Presa del pánico, abre la portezuela y sale del automóvil, la mujer que conducía sale también y la mira con una media sonrisa irónica.

-¡Que maldito juego estás jugando, Rei Hino!. -Estalla Chikane, furiosa, azotando la puerta.

-Uno que me encanta, y que por cierto, tú me enseñaste a jugar. Se llama "El Gato y el Ratón", sólo que ahora me corresponde ser el gato. -Con total aplomo, la chica se retira el saco negro de chofer y camina hacia la mujer de cabello dorado que instintivamente se hace atrás. Rei no puede reprimir una gran carcajada. -¡Vaya, vaya! La Gran Chikane Yamada, ama y señora de vidas y gentes, poderosa, fuerte, ¡Tiene miedo de mí!.

-¡No te temo, maldita! Solamente no te tengo confianza. -Recalca ella. -¡¡Dime de una vez por qué me has traído aquí y que deseas de mí!! -furiosa la mujer de ojos rojizos.

-Muchas preguntas, Yamada, y realmente solo una respuesta. -Decide ella y tomando unas llaves de un bolso en su pantalón las lanza a Chikane quien por reflejo las atrapa en el aire. -Mira detrás de ti. -Añade la chica de ojos morados. La mujer mayor mira detrás y nota dos Nissan 370Z, uno negro y uno blanco estacionados cerca de la entrada de una bodega.

-¿Qué pretendes con eso, Rei Hino?. -lanza Yamada.

-Pretendo que se acabe todo de una vez. Está visto que tú y yo no podemos coexistir vivas en el mismo universo. Una vez intentaste quitarme de en medio, pero encontré la forma de resucitar. -Con burla Rei. -Y ahora creo que es mi turno de hacer lo mismo. Quiero que corramos aquí y ahora, tú y yo como aquel día, a muerte. Sólo que ahora no habrá nada de ventaja para ti, porque lo que puedas decirme sobre las personas que amo no me importa. Ya no amo a nadie. Creo, Yamada, que por primer vez correrás con alguien tan frio y terrible como tú. -Asiente ella. -En tus manos tiene dos llaves, elige una y corramos. Que sobreviva la más fuerte. Simple selección natural.

-¡Estas demente, Hino! -Tratando de ocultar su miedo, Yamada lanza al suelo las llaves a los pies de Rei. -¿¡Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré tu propuesta suicida!?

-Dos cosas. Primero, puedo oler tu miedo y tu desesperación en el aire… si, definitivamente Yamada, has caído en lo más bajo. Estás vilmente derrotada. -Asiente Rei. -Y dos, no tienes otra opción para salir de aquí que dejar de fingir una ignorancia que no posees y conducir, ya sea tu propio auto o un 370, porque Isawaro no va a volver. Deberías ver lo fácil que lo convencí con mi chequera de desaparecer de Tokio. -Con suficiencia ella. Yamada crispa sus puños mientras Rei toma otra llave y la pone sobre el techo del auto. -De modo… "Corredora Fantasma", que está en tus manos la elección.

Chikane, venciendo la repulsión y el miedo de Rei, se acerca y toma las llaves de su propio auto del techo.

-¡No te daré el gusto de verme derrotada, Hino!. -Le lanza ella. -Volveré y encontraré la forma de quitarte de en medio. -Promete Yamada, haciendo acopio de su valor. -Y créeme que no cometeré el error de antes, ahora me cercioraré por mi misma que estés muerta.

-Harás muy bien, Yamada, poner un dispositivo en mi auto para dañar los frenos no es muy honorable que digamos. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¡Oh! ¡Ya lo sé! Fue porque sin ese truco seguramente yo te habría derrotado. -Sonríe Rei.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Hino. Así que ¡Apártate de mi camino!. -furiosa Chikane.

En una camioneta gris, a un lado de la bodega, Adams escucha todo por el micrófono y mira la escena por las pantallas que cámaras ocultas transmiten. A su lado, Carlos Meiou, que se había empeñado en ir con Rei, también lo oía por medio de unos audífonos.

-¡Señorita Hasegawa, no estamos logrando nada! -Desesperado el inglés dice por el micrófono. Carlos toma con su mano el micrófono impidiendo que el chico siga hablando.

-¡Adams, no seas idiota! ¿¡No te das cuenta de que Rei está jugando a la ruleta rusa!? Si la presionas puede ser muy peligroso. -Preocupado el chico japonés. Adams reacciona y se percata que se ha dejado llevar por su desesperación pero parece muy tarde.

-¿Y qué pasa si no me aparto, Yamada?. -Valiente Rei, quien ha escuchado las palabras del policía. -¿Me quitarás de en medio como quitaste a mi Madre, a mis tías, a todas esas personas que lastimaste para volverte una clase "S"? ¿¡O me vas a atropellar como al pobre de tu marido!?. -lanza Rei. La cara de Yamada se demudó.

-¿¡Cómo demonios sabes tú todo eso!?. –Estalla la mujer sin poder controlarse.

-Tengo poderes sobrenaturales, Yamada. -Es la respuesta irónica de Rei. -Y sé que las almas de todos los que has asesinado claman venganza contra ti. Las he escuchado y simplemente seré el instrumento con el cual se cobrarán por haberlos asesinado a sangre fría. -Sigue ella. Chikane la mira como si mirara a un animal venenoso.

-¿Las cruces? ¿Fuiste tú?. -Hila al fin la mujer los hechos.

-¿Vas a negar que lo mereces? ¿¡A cuántos, además de mi Madre, mis tías y tu marido, mataste maldita!? ¿¡A cuantos!?. –Furiosa, Rei la sujeta de la solapa del traje sastre y la acorrala contra el automóvil, estrellándola en este con furia. Chikane se haya desconcertada ante esta repentina pérdida de control de su enemigo y a su pesar está muerta de espanto al ver el brillo malévolo de las pupilas moradas, brillo que ella conoce muy bien. Es la señal de que para esa mujer que ahora la ataca, ya no hay límites.

-¡Detenga esto, Adams! ¡Rei ya perdió el control!. -Estalla asustado, Carlos. -¡Tiene que parar ya!. -El detective Adams duda en bajar de la camioneta. Por las imágenes de las cámaras y lo que escucha sabe que es verdad lo que el joven dice, pero por otro lado, entiende que una oportunidad como esa no la tendrá jamás. Así que poniendo todo en la balanza se decide y toma a Carlos del brazo impidiéndole que abra la puerta de la camioneta.

-No dejaré que lo haga, Meiou. No la detendremos. Dejaremos que haga lo que debe de hacer. -Opina Armand Adams. Carlos lo contempla dudoso y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Si lastima a Itoko san, será su culpa. -Molesto el chico. Adams sonríe.

-Mejor debería preocuparse por Chikane Yamada, joven Meiou. -Asiente el policía con ironía.

A fuera, Rei tiene a Yamada sujeta con ambas manos y acorralada en el auto sin permitirle moverse.

-¡Dímelo ya, Yamada! ¿¡A cuántos más has asesinado!?. -Chikane reacciona y entonces empuja lejos a Rei.

-¡Si necesitas saberlo para dejarme tranquila, te lo diré! ¡A muchos! ¡Shun Yamada fue el primero de muchos que debieron morir para ayudarme a vengarme de tu Madre y tus malditas tías! ¡Y aún recuerdo sus nombres porque sus fantasmas no me dejan dormir cada noche!. -Desquiciada Chikane, riendo con fuerza. Rei la mira y entiende que ya ha llegado al límite. -Si quieres saber qué número ocupas en mi lista, serás la número 22. Además de esos corredores basura que no cuentan para nada, de Hino, Chiba y Tsukino, de ese maldito policía inglés que siempre me acosaba y del patético hermano de Ken Meiou y su mujer que no estaban en mis planes, tú serás la número 22. -Con tono sádico Chikane Yamada, creyendo que el asombro de Rei es un signo de que está volviendo a recuperar el control sobre ella y que la asusta. -Siempre he dicho que los números nones son de mala suerte, así que por eso quiero acabar contigo -cínica Yamada caminando hacia Rei

-Eres un monstruo terrible, Chikane Minowara. No puedes pretender que por vengarte de quienes según tú, te quitaron tu empresa, hayas destruido tantas vidas. -Lanza Rei. Los ojos rojos de Yamada destellan de furia al descubrir que la ha llamado por su nombre real.

-¿¡Quién demonios te dio esa información!?. -Estalla furiosa. Rei la mide de arriba abajo.

-Creo, Yamada, que me subestimas demasiado. En este juego tengo muchísima más ventaja. Ahora soy mucho más fuerte y despiadada que tú. -Con tono de superioridad que exaspera a Chikane habla Rei y a la terrible mujer no le queda más remedio que usar la única arma que aún conserva, la intimidación.

-¿De verdad crees, estúpida niña que juega a correr, que alguien como tú puede contra mí? ¿¡Contra mí, que de verdad sé lo que es la maldad y atacar sin remordimiento!? ¿¡Para mí, que soy capaz de ver a la muerte a la cara y burlarme de ella!? ¿¡Para mí, que soy la temida "Corredora Fantasma"!? ¡Tú no puedes conmigo, Rei Hino! Y si te quedan dudas de mis alcances. -Añade Chikane y llegando al lado de Rei saca de entre su saco una navaja, la cual coloca junto al cuello de la chica, quien la mira asombrada. -Tengo como convencerte de lo contrario… me pregunto por qué me he complicado tanto la vida. Pensaba pagarle a alguien para que te quitara de en medio, pero creo que debí haberlo hecho yo misma desde el inicio. -Con brillo maléfico en sus ojos Yamada, hundiendo un poco la navaja en el cuello de Rei. Pero para su desconcierto, la chica comienza a reír. -¡Te ríes! ¡Maldita!

El filo del arma blanca tiembla en manos de Yamada y de improviso Rei alza su mano y comienza a forcejear con Chikane, la punta de la navaja amenaza su cuello pero los brazos fuertes de Rei la alejan más y más hasta que de un movimiento, Rei lanza a Yamada lejos, empujándola, pero esta alcanza a hacer un leve corte en el hombro de Rei rebanando la tela de su chaqueta. Las dos mujeres se miran con flagrante reto. Chikane sonriente y Rei sujetando su hombro, del cual sale ya la sangre.

-Te defiendes bien, Hino. -Sonríe Chikane. -Pero no eres lo suficientemente buena pare escapar de mí. -Furiosa la mujer de cabello dorado, amenaza de nuevo caminando hasta quedar frente a ella con la navaja por delante. -¿¡De verdad crees que me detendría para asesinarte si tú misma me has preparado el escenario perfecto!?

-No. De hecho no lo creo. Te conozco demasiado. Por eso traje esto. -Asiente la chica y de entre su ropa saca una pequeña Magnum 22, la cual coloca en la cabeza de Chikane. Las dos quedan de frente una a la otra. Yamada con el cuchillo en sus manos, Rei con el arma.

-No juegues con eso, Hino. Aunque me dispares, antes de morir te cortaré la yugular. -Amenaza Yamada.

-No me importa. Conozco la forma de regresar de la muerte y volvería a la vida. Tú, en cambio, creo que conocerías lo que es el infierno de vivir atormentada por todos los que has asesinado eternamente. -Con una decisión terrible Rei, sin temblar.

Las dos se miran un momento, como evaluando la decisión de la otra para atacarse en silencio, en medio de esa zona extraña y solitaria. Chikane siente el frio del cañón del arma en la sien y Rei, el cuchillo que se hunde en su cuello, cualquier movimiento en falso sería desastroso. Son como dos fuerzas iguales enfrentadas una a la otra. Chikane trata de encontrar en las odiadas pupilas moradas algo de duda, pero únicamente ve la misma decisión que en las suyas, y al fin, su mano comienza a temblar y baja lentamente el cuchillo del cuello de Rei, pero esta no deja de apuntarle con el arma. La chica de ojos amatista siente el leve cosquilleo de sus manos, mezcladas con el frío del arma. Parecía que el karma le hacía justicia. Allí, delante de ella, a la mínima distancia de un movimiento de su dedo, estaba la asesina de su madre y la causante de todos sus males. Un disparo acabaría con sus pesadillas… Esta es la lucha más terrible que había tenido que enfrentar, disparar o no disparar… vengarse o no vengarse… vivir o morir… todas esas opciones en sus manos.

-Vamos, Yamada. ¡Córtame el cuello!. -La provoca Rei. Esta duda en hacerlo, no quiere confesarlo pero está aterrorizada. -¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que he descubierto la debilidad de la terrible "Corredora Fantasma". -Irónica Rei, bajando también la pistola. Unas gotas de sudor corren por la frente de Yamada y respira agitadamente, jamás pensó que hubiera alguien con los mismos nervios de acero que ella capaz de ponerla en ese terrible trance.

-Realmente has cambiado mucho, Hino. Pero no creas que por eso me has derrotado. No me detendré hasta verte muerta y lejos de mi. -Furiosa Chikane abriendo la puerta de su auto y tratando de entrar en él.

-¿Es eso una amenaza, Chikane Yamada?. -Pregunta Rei.

-Es una promesa, Hino. No voy a matarte ahora, pero lo haré después. ¡Te lo juro!. -Estalla ella y sube al auto, el cual arranca y conduce lejos de aquel sitio entre un rechinar de llantas muy fuerte.

El aire que deja el auto al partir, mueve el cabello de Rei y de repente se queda sola en el lugar, hasta que, de entre las bodegas, surgen los policías uniformados que corren a su lado liderados por Adams y Meiou.

-¡Itoko san! ¿¡Estás bien!? -Aterrado Carlos, al ver su hombro lleno de sangre.

-Estoy bien, Carlos, sólo ha sido un rasguño.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia para que la atienda. -Opina Adams, pero Rei lo sujeta del saco con fuerza.

-Dígame que tenemos la confesión de Chikane Yamada grabada detective… ¡Dígamelo!. -Grita la chica. Armand Adams sonríe de lado.

-La tenemos. Buen trabajo señorita Hasegawa. -Asiente el policía. Rei sonríe también.

-¿Cuánto hay que esperar para arrestarla?. -Sigue ella.

-Por lo trámites de rigor, quizá dos días más, pero con la denuncia simultánea que harán todas las víctimas y sus familias, le puedo decir con toda franqueza que nada ni nadie salvará a esa mujer de enfrentarse a la ley. -Dice el joven inglés. –Ahora, si me disculpa, iré por los paramédicos. -Se despide este enfundando su arma. Rei mira a Carlos que está muy callado.

-¿No me felicitas, Meiou? Al fin la asesina de nuestros padres ha caído. -Sonriente ella.

-No, Rei. No te felicito. No puedo hacerlo, porque esta mujer que no le importa ni siquiera su propia integridad, que desprecia el dolor físico con tal de vengarse, quien ha perdido el respeto por la vida y por todos los principios que antes me enseñó a defender no es mi Itoko san. -Rei lo mira asombrada. -Desde hace tiempo lo he notado, ese día en Melbourne, cuando tomaste el monoplaza, Rei Hino desapareció y dejó su lugar a una mujer fría, vengativa y soberbia que es en todo igual a Chikane Yamada. -Al oír aquello, Rei, molesta, le da una cachetada a Carlos.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a compararme con ella!?. -Meiou ríe de lado, sobando su mejilla.

-Porque es la verdad, te estás volviendo una copia de ella, Rei. Yamada tenía un sentimiento de odio en su alma, luego obtuvo el dinero y el poder, planeó su venganza y luego ejecutó sus planes sin importarle nada más que su objetivo. No veo que eso difiera mucho de lo que haces ahora, me di cuenta en la carrera de Ami, cuando no te importaba que ellas se accidentaran. Tienes todos los elementos para ser igual a Yamada, solo te falta tomar una vida y creo que hoy estaba a punto de hacerlo. Vi el brillo en tus ojos cuando la amenazabas con el arma. Habrías disparado. -Asegura Carlos. -Y puedes darme todas las bofetadas que quieras, no iba a irme sin decirte lo que creo. Ahora me arrepiento de haber ayudado a volverte esto.

-¡Lo que sucede es que eres un cobarde, incapaz de vengar a la asesina de tus padres!. -Le espeta Rei.

-No, Rei. Lo que pasa es que me he dado cuenta a tiempo de que si mis padres pudieran hablarme ahora, me pedirían que fuera feliz, no que buscara venganza. Creo que si la Akane Hino del diario que leí, pudiera volver de la tumba, te diría lo mismo. Busca tu felicidad, vive la vida que es muy corta y olvídate de odios y venganzas. -Acaba el chico. Rei sonríe con una extraña sonrisa que asusta a Meiou.

-La ofensa es como un buen haikú, puede ignorarse, desconocerse, perdonarse o borrarse, pero nunca ser olvidada. -Responde Rei una frase del "Bushido" Samurái.

-Cierto, Rei, entiendo. Espero que en la búsqueda de esa venganza no termines por destruirte. No en vano la vida te dio una segunda oportunidad, deberías aprovecharla. Siento si te incomodé, entiendo que no querrás verme mas en las carreras ni en cosas de la Liga y creo que yo tampoco deseo estar allí hasta que mi Itoko san regrese. Con su permiso, señorita Hasegawa. -Se inclinó Carlos y se alejó mientras un paramédico llegaba a atender la herida de Rei.

**Hospital Central.**

Serena camina por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la cafetería. No había querido ir, pero cuando Taichi despertó, se quejó de que la comida del hospital era pésima y le pidió a su hija un café "Decente". Así que, Serena sonriendo, accedió a llevárselo a su papá. Caminó hacia la caja y pago un expresso. Luego, se acercó al lugar en donde se lo darían. A esas horas de la mañana, había algunas personas desayunando en la cafetería, pero la mente de la chica rubia estaba muy lejos de allí. Le dieron el café en una pequeña charola con algo de pan dulce y se alejó en silencio, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la cafetería, escuchó algo que la petrificó.

-¡Maki, sube el volumen! ¡Están hablando del bombón con crema de Owen Thalassa!. -Palmeo una de las empleadas de la cafetería y al momento el volumen del televisor subió.

-…_Y estas son imágenes de lo ocurrido el día de ayer, durante la presentación a los medios de la película "Riesgo Extremo" del astro griego-japonés, Owen Thalassa, el cual llegó a dicho evento de gala muy bien acompañado por la estrella internacional Kathy Thompson. Muchos rumores sobre un posible romance de ambos actores han surgido los últimos días y al cuestionar al actor sobre este tema esta fue su respuesta_. -Serena se ha girado totalmente para ver las imágenes de un Owen correctamente vestido de blanco, que baja del auto del brazo de una muy atractiva mujer pelirroja.

-_Realmente no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, pero en el caso de que los rumores fueran verdad, no tendría nada de malo. Kathy es una mujer maravillosa y libre y yo por mi parte, no tengo ningún compromiso, sería lo más natural del mundo si ambos decidimos darnos una oportunidad. Mi corazón en estos momentos está totalmente disponible_. -Con atractiva sonrisa, Owen besando la mano de la actriz y entrando los dos en el cine entre flashes y algarabía de reporteros. Instintivamente, Serena deja caer la charola con el café y la comida al suelo.

-¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien?. -Pregunta un hombre al verla, pues la chica se ha quedado petrificada, con los ojos llorosos mirando la televisión, pero antes de que el hombre le pregunte algo más, sale corriendo de la cafetería a toda velocidad empujando a algunas personas hasta llegar a un baño para mujeres, en donde entra.

Afortunadamente, a esas horas no había nadie en el baño y Serena se desliza por la pared de este hasta sentarse en el suelo, donde llora libremente, abrazada a sus rodillas ¿¡Cómo podía Owen… su Owen…decir esas palabras!? ¿Era acaso que de verdad tenía un romance con su coestrella? ¿Y Haruka Tenoh? ¿Por qué?... un dolor muy grande oprime el alma de Serena al saber aquello y se repite a si misma que no tiene derecho a estar llorando por haberlo perdido, porque ella lo dejó ir.

-¿Y qué esperabas, Serena tonta? ¿Qué Owen se volviera un monje y te esperara toda la vida?. -Se cuestiona, pero a pesar de todas esas razones no puede evitar que ese intenso dolor y unos horribles celos de saberlo con otra hagan, presa de su corazón.

Minutos después, Taichi Tsukino, que mira un partido de baloncesto por la televisión de su cuarto, ve entrar a su hija con actitud abatida y sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Princesa? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está el café?. -Pregunta el hombre rubio.

-El café… -responde ella como quien baja de una nube. -¡Ah sí!… el café… aún no había servicio en cafetería, papá. Deberás esperar un poco. –Desganada, Serena, sentándose en el sillón al lado de la cama.

-Hija… ¿Está todo bien?. -Duda Taichi. Un largo suspiro de Serena llena el silencio.

-Sí, papá… está todo bien. -Replica la rubia. El Señor Tsukino iba a replicar algo cuando la puerta se abre y entra Darien.

-¡Buenos días, Tío Taichi!... Serena… -Su voz baja de intensidad al referirse a su esposa. -¿Cómo pasaste la noche?. -cuestiona el piloto y rápidamente Taichi comienza a charlar con él. Darien se sienta en el mismo sillón al lado de Serena, quien a pesar de estar sentada al lado de su esposo, tiene su mente en un lugar muy lejano a esa sala de hospital.

**Centro de Convenciones Internacionales de Tokio. 7:00 p.m.**

En el magno salón de eventos del importante edificio del "Tokyo Big Sight", todo es lujo y festejo, pues ese día es la fiesta de cierre de temporada de la F1, la cual reúne en un baile de gala a todos los pilotos del campeonato, así como a personalidades del automovilismo internacional e importantes funcionarios de la Federación Internacional de Automovilismo. Era el evento magno, en el cual se celebraba a los campeones y además los pilotos tenían oportunidad de visualizar nuevos horizontes para la siguiente temporada, pues muchos de los patrocinadores estaban invitados ese día.

Reiko Hasegawa atraviesa el salón, vestida elegantemente de negro con su cabello rizado y recogido en un peinado de lado del brazo de Sepphir Scwarzmond. Hasta llegar al lugar en donde Dietr estaba siendo asediado por muchos hombres de traje, quienes le hacían propuestas de trabajo. El atractivo piloto vestía un singular saco de terciopelo azul cielo, camisa blanca y corbata también azul con pantalón negro que a pesar de lo excéntrico lo hacían ver realmente atractivo y como siempre destacar entre todos los hombres del salón.

-De verdad, señor Schwarzmond, en estos momentos de su carrera, usted es el amo del mundo, el hombre más veloz del planeta y puede darse el lujo de elegir cualquier escudería para su siguiente temporada. -Habla un hombre canoso. Al atractivo piloto de cabello plateado sonríe.

-Lo pensaré, señor Rainieri, pero quiero que sea de todos conocidos, que mi fidelidad hacia "Camelot Gruppe" es absoluta y sus propuestas, por más millonarias que parezcan, no me interesan.

-¿Tampoco te interesa una nueva propuesta para promocionar tu propio perfume, campeón?.-sigue otro hombre.

-Tampoco, creo que mi vida a partir de ahora dará un giro total. -Informa Dietr. Un murmullo de quienes lo acosan.

-¿Y de que se trata ese giro, campeón?. -Pregunta otro empresario.

-Lo sabrán a su tiempo. –sonríe enigmático. -ahora si me disculpan, mi hermano y la señorita Hasegawa reclaman mi presencia. -Inquiere éste y se aleja junto a Sepphir y Rei.

-Te salvamos de tus acosadores, hermano. -ríe Zafiro.

-Algo así, Sepphir. De verdad, ser el campeón de la F1 es un trabajo difícil. Deberías pagarme más por esto, Reiko. -Burlón Dietr.

-Contemplaremos en tu siguiente contrato aumento de sueldo por recibir adulaciones de medio globo terrestre. -Responde la bella chica. Los tres ríen mientras cruzan el salón rumbo a la mesa en que aguarda Artemis. El atractivo médico pregunta a su novia.

-No veo a Meiou por ningún lado. -Rei baja la vista.

-No vendrá. Dijo que tenía compromiso con su familia y declinó la invitación. -Seca Rei.

-Qué lástima, habría sido buen escaparate para el estar aquí. -añade Dietr.

-¿Que hay, Dietr? ¿Te han convencido de dejar la escudería?. -Pregunta el millonario que está sentado al lado del alto ruso, bebiendo una copa.

-Las ofertas son tentadoras, "Thunder", quizá lo piense. -Ironiza Diamante bebiendo una copa también.

-Disfruta de la fama todo lo que puedas, hijo, porque pocas veces estás como hoy en la cima del mundo. -Palmea su espalda Kolia y luego los hermanos Schwarzmond y el ex campeón charlan animadamente. Artemis se acerca a Rei, que está muy pensativa.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos. -Dice él. Rei sonríe.

-No gastes tu dinero así, padre. Mis pensamientos son un gran caos. -Replica ella.

-Supe lo que hiciste esta mañana. -Serio el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Supongo Carlos te lo habrá contado. -Adivina Rei.

-No lo malinterpretes, Meiou estuvo hablando conmigo largo y tendido antes de venir a la fiesta. Está muy preocupado por ti, dice que estás llegando a extremos muy peligrosos en esta venganza. -explica Artemis. -¿Es así, Reiko? ¿De verdad está siendo difícil de manejar para ti?. -Preocupado Artemis tomando las manos de su hija. -Reiko, no quiero que nada malo te pase, de ser así yo no podía soportarlo. Eres mi hija y te amo-Firme Artemis. Ella sonríe.

-No es nada que no pueda controlar, Padre. -Es la parca respuesta de Rei.

-¿De verdad?... -ella va a responder pero en ese momento una voz femenina surge de en medio del salón.

-¡REI HINO!¡LADRONA DE VIDAS! ¡SAL DE DONDE ESTES AHORA MISMO! -un pequeño grupo de gente se ha congregado en torno a la mujer pelirroja vestida de lila que grita así.

-¿Quién es esa mujer y por qué busca a Reiko?. -cuestiona Dietr a su hermano.

-Esa mujer, Dietr, es mi hermana. -Añade Rei al reconocer a Kakyuu y se levanta de su silla caminando hacia el lugar con paso firme.

-¿Su hermana, ha dicho? ¿Acaso esa chica es la que va a casarse con…? -Adivina Dietr.

-Sí. -responde furioso Zafiro. Rei llega al lugar y las personas se abren paso al verla aproximarse hasta llegar al lado de la pelirroja que la mira fulminante.

-¡Vaya! hasta que apareces. Pensé que te ocultarías con tu padre millonario, pero al parecer algo de valor tienes aún. ¡Escúchenme todos!.-grita Kakyuu.-¡Esta mujer a quien todos admiran y respetan es una vil farsante!.-un murmullo de los invitados. Rei mira a Kakyuu con furia y la sujeta del brazo.

-Kakyuu, por favor, vamos afuera a arreglar esto. -le dice ella.

-¡A fuera! ¿¡Por qué quieres ir afuera!? ¿¡No quieres que todo el mundo se entere de la clase de impostora que eres!?. -Se deshace la chica de su contacto. -¡No me importa! ¡Todos sabrán ahora mismo que eres la vulgar hija de una sacerdotisa Y QUE además de usar un nombre falso eres una cualquiera que intenta separarme de mi prometido!.-espeta Kakyuu. El círculo de personas en torno a ellas sigue murmurando. Rei está furiosa.

-Kakyuu, por última vez, detén esto y vamos afuera. -insiste Rei tomándola del brazo, pero la chica le lanza una terrible bofetada al rostro dejando petrificado a todo el mundo en la fiesta.

-¡Eso es por intentar quitarme a mi Nataku, maldita!. -le grita Kakyuu.-¡Jamás debiste volver de la tumba en donde todos te habíamos enterrado! ¡Eres una vil ramera como lo fue tu madre!. -Furiosa estalla la señorita Hino, pero sin que se lo espere, la mujer de vestido negro le lanza un terrible golpe en el rostro con el puño, un golpe tan fuerte que consigue lanzar a la mujer pelirroja de espaldas hasta que se estrella en una mesa derribando está entre el escándalo de cristales rotos y gritos de la gente. Rei, con la mirada llena de ira se acerca y tomando a Kakyuu del cabello la levanta del suelo.

-¡Nadie insulta la memoria de mi madre! ¡Lo Oyes! ¡Nadie!. -Va a darle otro golpe cuando Dietr y Sepphir llegan y la detienen.

-¡Reiko, basta ya! ¡Déjala!. -Grita el chico de cabello plateado sujetándola de la mano. Zafiro se lleva a Rei mientras Diamante intenta detener a la mujer pelirroja que se ha desmayado por el golpe. Algunos hombres de seguridad llegan al lugar acompañados del presidente de la FIA.

-Hasegawa… ¿De nuevo tú?... Parece que a tu hija le encanta protagonizar escándalos. -Furioso Max Mosley.

-Lamento esto, Max, de verdad, pero te consta que esa mujer la provocó. -Se inclina Artemis. Diamante ha cargado a Kakyuu en brazos y se las da a unos hombres de seguridad.

-Creo que está inconsciente. Hay que llevarla a un médico. -opina Dietr y estos se alejan del lugar.

-Ya hablaremos de esto, Hasegawa. -furioso Mosley se va con su gente. Diamante se acerca a Artemis.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, "Thunder"?. -cuestiona el piloto. Artemis suspira hondo.

-Eso, Dietr, fue la confirmación de las palabras de Meiou. -Es la respuesta el millonario.

**Departamento de Nataku Yamada.**

El hombre de cabello plata camina por la sala de su apartamento con la pequeña bebé en brazos dándole su biberón. Sentada en el sillón, Luna termina de hacer un pequeño suéter de tejido con dos agujas y un estambre color amarillo, mientras Serena revisa algo en la computadora de Nataku, que está en la mesa del comedor.

-Vamos, princesita, termínatelo todo… si eso… linda nena. -amoroso Nataku, termina de darle el biberón. Luna sonríe al ver aquella escena. Más cuando Nataku acomoda a la niña rubia sobre su hombro y le da algunas palmaditas en su espalda. -Ahora a sacar su aire, pequeña princesita.

-Creo, joven Nataku, que usted será un gran papá. -dice la señora. Una sonrisa amarga del chico. Serena mira a Luna preocupada y mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Gracias por eso, Luna, pero no creo que en este momento mi situación sea la mejor para pensar en hijos.

-Lamento de verdad haber dicho eso, joven Nataku. No era mi intensión recordarle nada sobre la señorita Rei. -Se da cuenta Luna de su indiscreción.

-No importa, Luna. Sé que no fue con esa intensión. De verdad, tenía ganas de ver a mi pequeñita, Hacía días que no estábamos juntos. -Dice Nataku. El bebé repite con fuerza provocando las risas de todos. -Creo que esta señorita necesita un cambio de pañal urgente. -Indica Nataku. Luna se levanta y abraza a la bebita, llevándosela hacia el dormitorio de Nataku, donde está su pañalera. El chico se sienta en el sillón suspirando hondo. Serena deja de trabajar y se sienta a su lado.

-Cuando Luna termine de cambiar a la niña nos iremos, gracias por prestarme tu computadora, de verdad debía enviar esos archivos a TK. Con lo de papá no he tenido tiempo de ir a la empresa.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, si quieres puedes dejar a Serenity conmigo, quiero cuidarla y tenerla a mi lado, no solo la dejes con Kondo sama, soy su padrino y mal trabajo no hago. -Reclama él.

-Lo pensaré… eres un padrino terriblemente consentidor. -Sonríe Serena rozando la mejilla de Nataku. -Y perdón por el comentario de Luna. Fue sin intensión.

-Lo sé. -Responde éste. -No estoy molesto por eso, Serena, de verdad… lo que me preocupa es otra cosa. Amo a Rei más que a nada en el mundo y no logro entender de qué me acusa, por qué se aleja de mí, por qué me odia… ¿Sabes tú por qué?. -Preocupado Nataku. Serena siente la terrible necesidad de ser sincera con este chico, que es el que ha salido más lastimado e injustamente, quiere decirle a su amigo la verdad… pero el sonido del timbre la saca de su abstracción. Nataku se levanta a abrirla puerta y Serena regresa a la computadora hasta que una voz la saca de su abstracción.

-Buenas noches. Pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a ver si deseabas tomar una copa conmigo. -La rubia mira hacia la puerta y ve a Owen Thalassa parado en el dintel. Nataku, asombrado, mira a Serena, pero es muy tarde, los ojos de ambos se han encontrado ya, con sorpresa primero y con algo de miedo después.

-No sabía que tenías visita. Me iré y regresaré otro día. -Dice el actor.

-No es necesario, Owen, puedes quedarte. -Con intensión Nataku lo jala adentro de su apartamento. Un silencio incómodo entre los tres.

-Buenas noches, Serena. -Saluda el chico de cabello azul tímidamente.

-Buenas noches, Owen. -Replica ésta. -No te molestes en irte, Luna y yo ya nos íbamos. -Cortante la rubia a su pesar, herida. En ese momento Luna va saliendo de la habitación de Nataku con la niña en brazos.

-Listo, señora, la princesita está como nueva y podemos irnos. -Luna se queda callada también al notar la presencia del actor y lo tenso del ambiente.

-Sólo iré por mi bolso, ahora regreso. -Serena se aleja del lugar. Owen sin embargo sólo tiene ojos para la pequeña bebita rubia que hace bombitas de saliva y el chico siente que algo dentro de su alma se conmueve mucho al verla. Nataku nota la mirada de su amigo y toma a Serenity de brazos de Luna.

-Es la hija de Serena. Se llama Serenity. ¿Verdad que es la bebita más hermosa del mundo?.-La levanta en sus brazos Nataku y la niña ríe.

-Lo es. -Terminante Owen.

-Soy su Padrino. ¿Quieres cargarla?. -pregunta el chico de cabello plata entusiasmado. Owen aterrado se hace atrás.

-No sé si sea prudente… -Corta, intentando evitarlo.

-Vamos, Owen, sólo cárgala. -La pone Nataku en sus brazos. El actor torpemente alarga los brazos y sujeta a la bebita por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. La niña se queda callada de sus balbuceos cuando Owen la abraza y este siente un extraño enternecimiento invadirlo. Primero es una gran felicidad y luego una sensación extraña de paz. Los ojos azules de la niña se clavan en las pupilas azul verdosas del joven Thalassa y luego coloca sus manitas sobre la mejilla del actor, mientras balbucea. Owen siente un terrible nudo en la garganta mientras las lágrimas se forman en sus ojos.

-Serenity… -Repite él el nombre con infinita ternura y no puede impedir que las lágrima caigan por sus mejillas. Confundido, mira a su amigo que también parece muy sorprendido de verlo llorar y le alarga a la niña. -No puedo cargarla más, Nataku. Soy muy torpe con los bebés. -Esquiva él limpiando la lágrima con el dorso de su mano. -Creo que me voy, te llamo después.

-¡Owen! ¡Owen, regresa!. -Lo intenta detener Nataku, pero no lo logra. El actor abre la puerta y sale de repente. Nataku se queda con la niña en sus brazos y está ahora llora también a todo pulmón. Luna llega y la abraza intentando calmarla. Serena sale de la habitación de Nataku con su bolso y mira a su hija llorando pero no ve a Owen.

-¿Qué sucede? -dice ella al llegar mientras toma en brazos a su hija. Nataku va a responderle cuando su celular suena de improviso y este responde alejándose del lugar hacia la concina. -Luna ¿Qué pasa?

-El joven Thalassa tuvo en brazos a Serenity, señora. -Serena siente que una descarga de electricidad la recorre al saber aquello… ¡Owen abrazó a su hija!. -y no sé qué sucedió, pero fue una escena muy conmovedora, la niña lo acarició y él… él lloró… -confiesa Luna. -Luego salió de aquí como si hubiese visto un fantasma y la niña comenzó a llorar de esta forma descontrolada. -Serena está a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso ante esta sencilla descripción.

-Serena, Luna, siento mucho esto, pero debo irme. Kakyuu tuvo un accidente, al parecer… Rei la atacó. -Confiesa Nataku.

-¿¡Que dices!? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Mi hermana jamás haría eso!. -ofendida Serena.

-Tu hermana no, Serena, pero Reiko Hasegawa es una mujer muy diferente. -Furioso Nataku. -Tengo que ir ahora mismo a ver a Kakyuu. Las dejo en casa de camino. -Termina el joven Yamada y tomando sus llaves sale del apartamento junto con Serena, Luna y la niña…

**C1 y Wagan, centro de Tokio, 9:40 p.m.**

La camioneta blanca de la "World League" y la negra de los "Black Crowns" aguardan en la intersección de esa autopista de la ciudad, junto con el Audi rojo de Karmesite y los tres autos de las "Wild Cats". Petzite Müller camina en círculos, mirando el reloj, mientras Akane Karasuma habla por teléfono marcando desesperada. Los de la Liga de Aces esperan afuera de la camioneta. Makoto es la primera en hablar.

-Yo creo que eso de que no pueden localizar a Rei es un truco de estas tipas para evitar correr contra las chicas. -Explica la joven de cabello castaño.

-No lo creo, Mako chan. Rei es la primera interesada en que estas carrera se lleven a cabo, si no está aquí debe ser por algo muy importante que se lo impide. -Asiente Ami.

-Como sea, hace más de 40 minutos que esperamos y yo ya me he cansado. -opina la pelirroja Hikari y camina hacia los retadores.

-¡Hikari, espera!. -La intenta detener Anna Shields, pero no lo logra.

-¡Se agotó mi paciencia! ¡Queremos correr ya con o sin su prepotente líder! -Dice ella al llegar. La alemana de cabello azul la encara furiosa y dice unas palabras que Karasuma traduce.

-La señorita Müller accede a correr, no logramos encontrar a Reiko sama por ningún lado pero ella asume la responsabilidad del reto como acordaron. Un circuito por Wagan de ida y vuelta, si una de ustedes tres llega primero ganan, si llega la señorita Müller ganamos nosotros. -Traduce Akane el burdo alemán de la chica.

-Denlo por hecho. -Asiente Hikari y regresa.

-Hikari… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?. -preocupada la rubia bailarina.

-Acordar una carrera muy ventajosa para nosotras, Kaori, somos tres contra una… ¿Qué puede pasar?. -Cuestiona la pelirroja al ver a la alta alemana discutir con sus hermanas y abordar el "Galahad". -¡Vamos Anna, Kaori! Demostrémosles que las "Wild Cats" también tenemos orgullo!. -Propone ella caminando hacia el "Pussy Cat" mientras sus amigas, no muy convencidas, la siguen. Fye se acerca a su esposa y a Alexis Tomoe, que despide a Anna con un beso.

-¿Creen que sea buena idea correr sin Rei?. -pregunta el médico rubio.

-Eso ya no es nuestra decisión, doctor Katsuji. Nada va a detener a esas cuatro. -Opina Tomoe mientras el rugir de los motores se escucha en toda la autopista y la luna llena alumbra el lugar.

**Oficinas de "Cemelot Gruppe" día siguiente por la noche.**

Rei sigue sentada en las oficinas céntricas de "Camelot Gruppe", trabajando en la computadora con un verdadero afán, tratando de no pensar en todo lo que su cerebro la atormenta.

Estos días, luego de su regreso, habían sido muy intensos, desde la carrera en Hakone hasta su enfrentamiento con todos los que la conocían, con su padre, la misma Serena, su abuelo… y con Nataku… las cosas no había sido sencillas para ella y el intenso trabajo de esa semana con el cierre de temporada en Suzuka, le habían permitido dejar de atormentarse por la guerra de sus sentimientos encontrados… además el trabajo le había dado el pretexto perfecto para alejarse de Nataku, aunque no del todo.

Las escenas de los besos intensos que su esposo y ella vivieron en el laberinto durante la fiesta de máscaras y después en otros momentos de la semana en que ella había querido pero no había tenido la fuerza de evitarlo la atormentaban, sobretodo la última vez en el cementerio, en que las cosas habían estado a punto de llegar a niveles incontrolables si no es que Sepphir la llama…

Y después, la terrible escena del día anterior con Kakyuu… ese nombre basta para poner mal a la chica quien, rompe en sus manos un lápiz. No debía dejar lugar en su corazón y su alma para odiar a alguien más, tenía bastante con los hermanos Yamada y aborrecía confesarse que parte de su reciente odio contra su media hermana era debido a... Nataku.

-¿Por qué, Gran Kami? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi vida?. -Se cuestiona ella. -¡¡¿Por qué él no quiere salir de la mía!!?… -es su último reclamo. En su mente atormentada no logra entender por qué Nataku insiste tanto que la sigue amando ¿Es miedo a lo que ella les pueda hacer a su hermana y a él ahora que volvió, lo que lo impulsa a jurarse inocente y tratar de volverla a dominar con su falso cariño?.

-Rei sama, Rubeus y yo nos retiramos, son más de las diez y no queda nadie en la oficina. -Habla Karasuma entrando en el lugar.

-Entiendo ¿Cuándo quedaron de acuerdo para el siguiente reto?. -Pregunta ella a su amiga.

-Luego del triunfo de Karmesite, los mismos miembros de la Liga de Aces acordaron que el joven TK se comunicaría con Usted para reorganizar la fecha del reto de la señorita Kino con Calaverite. -Informa Karasuma, ya que su jefa no estuvo en la carrera que ganó la menor de las Müller contra las "Wild Cats".

-Akane… ¿Sepphir se ha ido ya?. -cuestiona Rei.

-Se fue luego de hablar con Usted y no ha regresado. -Responde ella. -Rei sama ¿No quiere ir ya a casa o que la esperemos?

-No, no he terminado el trabajo, Akane, y no quiero irme hasta acabar. Además, tengo afuera el "Guinevere", dile a papá que llegaré muy tarde y que no se preocupe por mí.

-Tenga cuidado, no quisiéramos que le hicieran daño, con el incidente de la señorita Hino, el señor Hasegawa está preocupado.

-Lo noté, Akane, se que habló con Adams y le pidió que pusiera más policías a vigilarme, así que no se preocupen, nadie se acercará a mi si yo no quiero. -Es la respuesta de Rei.

-Tenga cuidado. Buenas noches. -Termina Akane y cierra la puerta. Rei, al saberse sola, respira mejor e intenta trabajar con más rapidez. Sin embargo, ahora siente mucho frío y se levanta a cerrar las ventanas. Luego camina hacia la pequeña sala que hay en su oficina en donde recibía a los clientes más importantes de la escudería, la cual es alumbrada por una chimenea artificial. Rei se acerca a las falsas flamas producto de las luces y efectos de viento y se hinca mirando las luces rojas, sintiendo la calefacción de ese sitio, mientras frota sus brazos intentando recuperar su calma y sus ojos púrpuras se prenden en la contemplación del falso fuego, tan abstraída que no se da cuenta de que la puerta de su oficina es abierta levemente ni de la sombra que en silencio entra en el lugar y camina hacia ella.

-Gran Kami… ayúdame a encontrar el camino correcto… tengo que sacarlo de mi vida, tengo que olvidarlo o de otra forma no podré continuar con mi venganza. -Rei se levanta y gira hacia su escritorio, pero una mano fuerte la sujeta de la muñeca y de pronto se encuentra justo delante del hombre que provocaba en ella toda esa confusión de sentimientos.

-¿Hasta dónde llevarás tu odio hacia mí, Rei?. -Cuestiona con un tono ronco el hombre de cabello plateado, sujetándola con fuerza. Ella se repone del primer momento de sorpresa, se deshace del contacto de la mano y lo empuja del pecho lejos de ella.

-¿¡QUE HACES EN MI OFICINA!?. -Le cuestiona furiosa.

-¡Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo!. -Le reclama Nataku. -¿Por qué lastimaste a Kakyuu de esa forma tan cruel y ruin?. -le espeta el chico.

-¿¡Cruel y ruin!? ¡Ella me buscó a mí en la fiesta de fin de temporada y delante de todos me dijo cosas horribles! ¡Me insultó y me provocó hasta el extremo! Ella fue la primera en abofetearme y sabes que yo no soy de las que soportan mucho, así que me limité a responderle. -molesta Rei.

-¿Defenderte? ¿Responderle? ¡Le diste un golpe en el ojo! -reclama el joven.

-Ella se lo buscó. Tienes que aprender a controlar a la demente que tienes por prometida porque la próxima vez que se acerque, así sea a cinco metros de distancia de mí para agredirme o insultarme, no será solamente un ojo lo que le lastime. -Termina ella dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el escritorio.

Una chispa de refulgente ira sacude a Nataku, una furia que lo exacerba aún más por la presencia de Rei, siempre que se molesta, siempre que habla de esa forma, siempre que sus ojos morados lo miran con ese rencor que no entiende, en lugar se sentirse amedrentado no puede evitar recordar cuanto le gusta verla furiosa. Odia esta situación, pero, mientras ella mas se empeña en mostrarle cuanto lo detesta a él, más le… enciende su actitud y el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados se agolpan en su alma, provocándole reacciones inesperadas. De golpe, se planta delante de Rei y tomándola del hombro la obliga a mirarlo de frente.

-¿Nos estas amenazando? -Le pregunta él. Rei siente que una descarga de electricidad terrible la inunda cuando se da cuenta de que la mano de Nataku por la brusquedad de su reacción ha bajado la tela de su saco y la toca directo en el hombro. Sus rostros han quedado muy juntos y ambos se miran con una mezcla de reto y…

-¡Sólo te estoy advirtiendo que controles a tu novia y que los dos se alejen para siempre de mi vida!. -A su pesar, amedrentada por la cercanía de él, pero tampoco hace nada por alejarse. Nataku se ha perdido en la contemplación de las pupilas moradas de Rei. Él sabe que la sigue amando, lo tiene muy claro, pero lo saca de quicio la actitud fría de ella que siempre le reclama cosas que él no comprende, y más que nada el maldito alemán que siempre está a su lado. Así que decidido a todo, juega su última carta.

-Kakyuu y yo nos casaremos en tres semanas Rei… -Dice Nataku mirando ahora los labios rojos de la mujer delante de él, y siente un leve estremecimiento de su piel.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Cásense y váyanse lejos! ¡No me interesa lo que tú y ella hagan mientras sea lejos de mí!. -Le espeta Rei y lo vuelve a empujar lejos de sí.

-¿Así que no te importa que me case? –Desafiante Nataku, mirándola como si quisiera leer todos los sentimientos que atraviesan las pupilas moradas de su esposa.

-Para tu fortuna, Nataku, no estás casado conmigo de forma legal, sino sólo por una ceremonia que, al menos para ti, no significó mucho, ya que sólo la usaste para manipularme, así que no hay impedimento para que te cases con esa pelirroja hipócrita, mentirosa, manipuladora y desquiciada que tengo por hermana. Cásate con quien te dé la gana que a mí no me interesa, porque ya no te amo. -Le espeta Rei molesta. -Si era todo lo que tenías que decir, puedes irte ahora mismo. Mientras tu novia no se meta conmigo, tampoco me meteré con ella. -Insiste ella impasible, dueña de sus nervios, pasando al lado de Nataku. -Ahora déjame trabajar con la poca paz que tu hermana y tu le han dejado a mi vida y lárgate. -lo acusa ella con el ceño fruncido dándole un fuerte empujón.

Los nervios de Nataku estaban a punto de estallar, no entendía por qué ella actuaba de esa forma, su nueva actitud lo sacaba de quicio, pero a la vez lo enardecía y excitaba a niveles insospechados, pues lo único que su mente percibía era el perfume de Rei, y mientras hablaba, los ojos dorados estaban fijos en los labios rojos que lo insultaban sin importarle lo que decían y deseando besarla de nuevo. ¿Era posible que ella lo haya olvidado de verdad?

-¿Me dices eso por ese estúpido alemán?... ¿Lo amas? -tiene que preguntar Nataku. Ella esboza una sonrisa.

-Lo que haga de mi vida no te incumbe. -Molesta Rei, pero él insiste.

-¡Dime si lo amas! dímelo y entonces me iré y te juro que no te molestaré nunca más en mi vida. -Ansioso el chico de cabello plata. Rei da media vuelta y le da la espalda.

-Amo a Sepphir…. -Dice con un hilo de voz y camina hacia el escritorio. Aquellas palabras hacen que al fin Nataku pierda la poca cordura con la que llegó a esa oficina, y de golpe se acerca a ella, la sujeta de la cintura y la gira atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Rei tiene tiempo exacto de interponer sus manos entre el pecho de Nataku y ella, mientras él, acercándose a su oído, susurra…

-Si lo amas…¿Entonces por qué sigues temblando cuando estoy cerca de ti y por qué respondes a mis besos?. -Cuestiona él. En un momento, Rei se queda paralizada con sus sentidos al máximo por la cercanía de Nataku y él aprovecha para cerrar los ojos y aspirar el perfume del cuello de ella, abrazando ahora su espalda con más fuerza. -Dime algo, Fénix… ¿A caso has olvidado ya mis besos… -Nataku le da un leve beso en el cuello que provoca una nueva sacudida de electricidad en el cuerpo de Rei y esta comienza a respirar agitadamente. -…Mis caricias…? -sube él la mano pasándola por debajo de la blusa de ella, hasta tocar su espalda, mientras la mujer de cabello negro no sabe si tiembla por lo frío de la mano o por la descarga de sensaciones placenteras que ese toque le produce. -Dime si ese imbécil alemán es capaz de hacerte vibrar de placer como lo hacía yo, dime si sabe exactamente dónde tocarte para llevarte al éxtasis, dime si al menos conoce tu piel centímetro a centímetro como yo… -Y entonces levemente muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de Rei quien ahora es la que se haya desarmada totalmente bajo ese ataque intenso de Nataku y no puede evitar un largo suspiro más parecido a un gemido.

Rei odiaba sentirse vulnerable, odiaba que su mente le dijera que se alejara y ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo respondiera. Odiaba que ese hombre destruyera su seguridad y su fortaleza sólo con tocarla. Nataku levanta la cabeza y se acerca a ella mirándola de nuevo con pasión en sus pupilas doradas.

-Puedes decir que me odias, puedes acusarme de cosas que no comprendo, puedes jurar que amas a ese tipo, pero tu mirada dice lo contrario. -Él junta su frente con la de Rei que ha cerrados los ojos. -Fénix… ¿Por qué nos seguimos haciendo daño?... dime con tu voz lo que me grita tu cuerpo entero, dime que me sigues amando tanto como yo a ti. Pídeme que no me case y dejo todo por ti, nos olvidamos de venganzas y de odios... vámonos tú y yo Fénix, vámonos lejos. -Propone el joven y lentamente se acerca a esos labios que lo tenían esclavizado. Pero sus últimas palabras la hacen abrir los ojos y mirarlo otra vez con las pupilas moradas llenas de fuego y furia.

La magia se ha roto y ella de improviso se revuelve en sus brazos alejándose de él y luego le da una terrible bofetada.

-¡Así que era eso! ¡Toda esta comedia para convencerme de renunciar a mi venganza! Debí saberlo, ella te envió otra vez a lo mismo, pero ¿Sabes una cosa, Nataku Yamada? ¡Los conozco de sobra a ti y a ella como para volver a caer!... –Y abriendo la puerta de la oficina le espeta con furia. -¡¡LARGATE DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ!!. -Pero él, furioso por el golpe con la mejilla enrojecida se acerca, cierra la puerta de golpe, la sujeta de los brazos y la sacude con furia.

-¿¡Por qué me acusas de algo que no entiendo!? ¡Dímelo!.-

-¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!. -Se revuelve Rei golpeando su pecho con fuerza. -¡¡ME LASTIMAS!!

-¡No te soltaré! ¿Sabes algo, Fénix? Me he hartado de ser quien suplica, quien pide perdón, quien lucha por ti. -Le espeta él gritando con una voz ronca que Rei jamás había escuchado y que a su pesar la aterroriza. Él aumenta la presión de sus manos sobre los brazos de la joven. -¡Así que ahora dejaré de ser cortés y amable! ¡Ya no me importa lo que digas, de lo que me acuses, lo mucho que digas odiarme! ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo desee que hagas porque has tensado demasiado la cuerda y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de llevarme al límite!. -Y de golpe, sin que ella se lo espere, la levanta en brazos.

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un salvaje!. –Le reclama ella golpeándolo y resistiéndose a que la cargue, pero Nataku recibe los ataques con una sonrisa retorcida y malévola que consigue asustar a Rei, y sigue caminando con ella en sus brazos.

-¿En verdad te lo parezco?... ¡Pues tu ayudaste a volverme así!. -Al fin, Nataku se detiene frente al sofá de la sala y de golpe lanza a la chica de cabello negro sobre este y se coloca sobre ella sujetándola de las muñecas y obligándola a alzarlas arriba de su cabeza. Rei respira agitada por la lucha anterior y mira a Nataku asustada y con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas. Éste la inmoviliza totalmente con el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, quien lo contempla aterrada…

**NOTAS FINALES: El Siguiente capítulo por obvias razones cambiare la categoría a "M" por si no lo encuentran tan fácil…¡gracias y nos vemos la siguiente semana!. ATTE: LEONOR DE ÉBOLI.**

_PD: Susy alias "Genbu la Tortuga Nadadora" y Malkav Iztli están organizando un club anti Reiko Hasegawa (RH2) el cual me pidieron promocionar, ya que la nueva personalidad de la hija de Artemis no les gusta del todo, así que el que guste pertenecer comuníquese con ellas (hecho chicas, cumplí=)_


	39. Chapter 38: Amores que matan

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 38. Amores que Matan.**

**Oficinas de "Camelot Gruppe"…**

Rei odiaba sentirse vulnerable, odiaba que su mente le dijera que se alejara y ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo respondiera. Odiaba que ese hombre destruyera su seguridad y su fortaleza sólo con tocarla. Nataku levanta la cabeza y se acerca a ella mirándola de nuevo con pasión en sus pupilas doradas.

-Puedes decir que me odias, puedes acusarme de cosas que no comprendo, puedes jurar que amas a ese tipo, pero tu mirada dice lo contrario. -Él junta su frente con la de Rei que ha cerrados los ojos. -Fénix… ¿Por qué nos seguimos haciendo daño?... dime con tu voz lo que me grita tu cuerpo entero, dime que me sigues amando tanto como yo a ti. Pídeme que no me case y dejo todo por ti, nos olvidamos de venganzas y de odios... vámonos tú y yo Fénix, vámonos lejos. -Propone el joven y lentamente se acerca a esos labios que lo tenían esclavizado. Pero sus últimas palabras la hacen abrir los ojos y mirarlo otra vez con las pupilas moradas llenas de fuego y furia.

La magia se ha roto y ella de improviso se revuelve en sus brazos alejándose de él y luego le da una terrible bofetada.

-¡Así que era eso! ¡Toda esta comedia para convencerme de renunciar a mi venganza! Debí saberlo, ella te envió otra vez a lo mismo, pero ¿Sabes una cosa, Nataku Yamada? ¡Los conozco de sobra a ti y a ella como para volver a caer!... –Y abriendo la puerta de la oficina le espeta con furia. -¡¡LARGATE DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ!!. -Pero él, furioso por el golpe con la mejilla enrojecida se acerca, cierra la puerta de golpe, la sujeta de los brazos y la sacude con furia.

-¿¡Por qué me acusas de algo que no entiendo!? ¡Dímelo!.-

-¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!. -Se revuelve Rei golpeando su pecho con fuerza. -¡¡ME LASTIMAS!!

-¡No te soltaré! ¿Sabes algo, Fénix? Me he hartado de ser quien suplica, quien pide perdón, quien lucha por ti. -Le espeta él gritando con una voz ronca que Rei jamás había escuchado y que a su pesar la aterroriza. Él aumenta la presión de sus manos sobre los brazos de la joven. -¡Así que ahora dejaré de ser cortés y amable! ¡Ya no me importa lo que digas, de lo que me acuses, lo mucho que digas odiarme! ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo desee que hagas porque has tensado demasiado la cuerda y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de llevarme al límite!. -Y de golpe, sin que ella se lo espere, la levanta en brazos.

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un salvaje!. –Le reclama ella golpeándolo y resistiéndose a que la cargue, pero Nataku recibe los ataques con una sonrisa retorcida y malévola que consigue asustar a Rei, y sigue caminando con ella en sus brazos.

-¿En verdad te lo parezco?... ¡Pues tu ayudaste a volverme así!. -Al fin, Nataku se detiene frente al sofá de la sala y de golpe lanza a la chica de cabello negro sobre este y se coloca sobre ella sujetándola de las muñecas y obligándola a alzarlas arriba de su cabeza. Rei respira agitada por la lucha anterior y mira a Nataku asustada y con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas. Éste la inmoviliza totalmente con el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, quien lo contempla aterrada…

-Nataku… esto ya llegó demasiado lejos… sólo olvídate de todo y vete… -suplica ella.

-¿Me estas suplicando? Reiko Hasegawa, la mujer fuerte, que no le teme a nada ¿Me está suplicando? -se burla él, y bajando el rostro mira los labios rojos de la chica. -Te tengo noticas, Fénix… esta noche seré el Nataku malvado, ruin e infame que dices que soy, porque ya no soporto una noche más sin ti. -Susurra y estrella furiosamente sus labios contra los de ella. Rei abre mucho los ojos, aquel ataque violento de su ex marido era lo que menos esperaba, jamás pensó que su venganza contra él ni su aparente indiferencia convertirían a Nataku en esto.

Los ansiosos labios del joven Yamada estaban succionando los de Rei con una fuerza inaudita, con una desesperada pasión contenida. Ella abría los ojos incrédula… más que besos, parecían mordiscos furiosos. Rei intentaba protestar, gritar, resistirse, pero Nataku no se lo permitía y volvía a atacarla de nuevo posesionándose de sus labios y sin dejarla mover. Pero lo que Rei no podía imaginar era que junto con sus fuerzas, que se veían mermadas por las de él, también iba sucediendo algo aún más inexplicable, de pronto se encontró a si misma cediendo a su atacante y… disfrutando junto con él de esos desesperados besos.

Era mucho más intenso aún que lo que vivieron en el laberinto, o en el cementerio, donde parecían que recordaban juntos el pasado, ahora estaban compartiendo una pasión contenida que ambos habían encerrado por mucho tiempo en su interior. Jamás en el pasado se habían besado de esta forma. Nataku soltó poco a poco las muñecas de Rei para bajar las manos y recorrer todo el cuerpo de la mujer debajo de él y arrancarle gemidos entrecortados por los besos. Al pasar por su cuello y hombros, las manos de Nataku comenzaron a entrar debajo de su blusa: Se detuvieron en el nacimiento de sus senos y los tocó sin dejar de besarla por encima del sujetador.

Rei siente que su cuerpo responde con olas incontenibles de calor y excitación bajo el toque de las manos de Nataku… Odia sentirse de esa forma, odia estar allí besando a ese hombre, el cual duda que la ame, pero a quien está segura que desea más que a ningún otro en el mundo. De repente, él deja de besarla y se incorpora levantándose con sus brazos. Ella abre los ojos y lo mira desconcertada, con la respiración entrecortada, él la mira ahora igualmente desconcertado.

-Esto no está bien… no sé que me pasó… Fénix… yo… lo siento, en verdad no quise lastimarte… creo que me debo ir… -hace el intento de irse, pero una mano de Rei se aferra a la solapa de su camisa y lo jala con fuerza hacia ella besándolo con intensidad. Cuando ambos se separan, Nataku la mira azorado. -¿Rei?

-Ya no me importa si eres o no culpable, no me interesa si me estas engañando de nuevo, ni lo que pase mañana, o si te casas con esa pelirroja hipócrita, solo me importa que te necesito… -le susurra ella.

Nataku entonces la mira por un segundo, completamente anonado por sus palabras, pero no pierde más el tiempo buscando explicaciones; vuelve a sus labios con la misma furia desbocada que había mostrado antes y la besa furiosamente. Ella, esta vez responde con todo el fuego que lleva dentro, dejando salir por cada uno de sus poros los dos años sin estar a su lado, los dos años de desearlo para ella en silencio… Los dos años de odio y pasión contenida que sentía por él.

Ella sabe que tiene la fuerza para detener todo aquello, que la encontraría si quisiera, pero que toda esa fuerza no sirve de nada, ya no sirve de nada si no la usa para escucharse a sí misma, a su fuego interior. Nataku no entiende aún lo que pasa, pero no se lo cuestiona tampoco, en ese momento, ella ocupa todo, el mundo entero es ella, y el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Él, desesperado, comienza a recorrer sus brazos, liberándolos del ajustado saco y tirándolo lejos. Cuando ella se haya libre de la prenda, atrapa el cuello de su marido entre sus brazos, acercándolo a ella más aún… Sintiendo con un gemido contenido en sus labios, la erección que se presiona contra su vientre. La excitación desbordada en ella crece y lo toma del cabello, mordiendo sus labios, tan fuerte, que lo hace sangrar. Al sentir el sabor de la sangre, ambos cruzan sus pupilas un momento, pero en ningún momento se detienen. Él, entonces, la muerde de igual forma, haciendo sangrar sus labios, de los que ambos beben, sellándose una vez más juntos, sintiendo la catarsis que eso lleva consigo, pagando con sangre, lo que ambos llevan dentro.

Él la abraza y la pega contra sí, moviéndose contra ella, que gime tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, regalándole a Nataku la visión más maravillosa de su cuello erguido y de sus labios manchados de su sangre. Sin dar tiempo al pensamiento, recorre su cuello con sus manos, bajando hasta sus senos, deteniéndose allí un momento, y continuando hasta sus piernas. Se encuentra completamente hipnotizado, ausente de sí… y aprisionando la piel de su Fénix bajo sus manos, vuelve a su pecho, rompiendo sin miramientos la blusa que la cubre.

Ella no reacciona con violencia o sorpresa al acto, en cambio, con sus labios se dirige al cuello del peliplateado, mordiéndolo con ansia mientras él la recorre por encima del sujetador, hasta llegar a su vientre.

Ninguno ha olvidado nada del otro, ni sus besos, ni sus caricias, pero la pelea que ambos dan en ese momento supera por completo todo lo que compartieron con anterioridad. Ella responde igual que él, lo incita más aún… y eso le hace arder la sangre… Aquella bajo él, es su esposa, nunca lo dejó de ser, pero esta nueva cuestión, entre reconocerla y volver a conocerla, es más de lo que él puede manejar.

Ella, de un tirón abre su camisa, haciendo volar los botones, mirando perdida en el torso de su esposo. Cierra los ojos un momento, recordando lo que ahora tiene frente a ella y los vuelve a abrir, recorriendo con sus manos cada pedazo de su piel, entre gemidos roncos del hombre.

Él, no puede más y se pega a ella, haciendo entrar en contacto sus ardientes pieles, bajando con sus manos los tirantes de su sujetador y desabrochándolo con maestría. Enseguida, con ambas manos atrapa cada uno de sus pechos, apretándolos suavemente, acariciándolos, pero mirándola a los ojos. Sin romper el contacto, baja con sus labios y atrapa cada uno de sus pezones con la lengua, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos… Rei gime debajo de él y atina solamente a con sus manos, tomarlo del trasero y pegarlo más a ella, para sentir lo que causa en él.

Ante este gesto, Nataku se separa un momento de ella y se pone de pie. Rei lo mira un momento, confundida, pero su confusión se va al verlo desabrocharse los pantalones. Ella entonces, se levanta también, quedando al lado de su marido, que deja su propia ropa, para intentar quitar la falda de la chica de ojos amatistas.

Con sus brazos la envuelve, creando descargas eléctricas para ambos, mientras la prenda cae por sí sola. Ella es ahora quien dirige sus manos a la cremallera del pantalón de Nataku, desabrochándola, pero, al ver cómo los pantalones se deslizan por las fuertes piernas del hombre frente a ella, miles de imágenes azotan su cabeza, imágenes que ella no ha visto, pero que bien podrían ser verdad.

Él, su marido, está con otra… con otras, quizá… La cambió, la cambió por su hermana… su cuerpo ha estado con más mujeres… y más allá de su traición, es eso lo que la destroza día a día…

**Departamento de Owen Thalassa.**

El timbre suena con insistencia y el chico de cabello azul sale de su habitación, vestido sencillamente de camisa beige y pantalón negro. Sabe que no muchas personas conocen la ubicación de su apartamento fuera de su familia, algunos amigos, Rei y Serena.

-¿Michiru? -dice al abrir la puerta y ver a la bella violinista de cabello exactamente del mismo color que el suyo parada en la puerta. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar, Owen? -Pregunta ella. Su primo asiente con la cabeza y se hace a un lado permitiéndole a ella pasar. Cierra tras de la chica y esta camina por el apartamento hasta sentarse en un sillón de la sala. Owen se sienta a su lado.

-¿Te ofrezco algo? Un café, té… agua… -añade el actor.

-No, nada. Lo que vengo a hablar contigo es muy delicado y quiero toda tu atención. -Michiru, tras un silencio incómodo, comienza. -¿Cómo está la señorita Thompson?

-Bien. Algo desconcertada pero ya le he explicado sobre Haruka y entiende. No es la primera vez que se enfrenta con ella. -Replica Owen.

-Realmente no entiendo qué le pasó a la Haruka de nuestros tiempos de adolescencia, a esa chica que tú y yo conocimos. Fuerte, decidida, valiente, con ideales… pero con corazón.

-Tampoco sé que le pasó, Michiru, pero me da miedo pensar que yo ayudé a volverla así. -confiesa con culpa, Owen. Michiru lo toma de la mano.

-No digas eso. Es una gran mentira. Haruka fue la primera en demostrar a todo el mundo que no te amaba y que no le importabas, y luego, su reacción vino después ¿Sabes que he hablado con Axel? Los dos pensamos que Haruka no te ama. -El chico mira a su prima asombrado de que la misma conclusión que él había llegado hace mucho tiempo y que jamás había dicho por delicadeza. -No pongas era cara, ya sé que lo habías pensado antes. Haruka no te ama, ella ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho por egoísmo y vanidad. Antes me dolía a mí y a Axel aceptarlo por lo que Haruka significa para nosotros, pero ahora hemos cambiado mucho nuestra percepción de ella, claro que para él es más difícil, siendo su propio hermano.

-Michiru ¿Sólo para hablar de Haruka viniste a verme a estas horas? -intuye Owen. Su prima sonríe al darse cuenta de que él sigue siendo muy intuitivo.

-Tienes razón, Owen. Antes de decir cualquier cosa de la que luego me pueda arrepentir, necesito que me respondas una pregunta. Es algo personal y muy delicado pero de lo que contestes depende todo, quizá tu misma felicidad. -Con tono serio que alarma un poco al actor. -¿Me prometes que me dirás la verdad?

-Siempre te he hablado con la verdad, Sirena. -Asiente él.

-Entonces te lo preguntaré. Cuando te enamoraste de Serena ¿Cómo fue tu relación con ella? ¿De qué naturaleza? Es decir, fue romántica, platónica o hubo… algo más… -Inquiere la violinista.

-¿Con algo más te refieres a si Serena y yo alguna vez… hicimos el amor? -adivina Owen.

-Sí. Créeme que quiero saberlo porque es importante.-añade Michiru.

Owen observa a Michiru un momento y duda en responder. No porque no le tuviera confianza, ha habido distintas épocas en que ellos se confesaban de todo, pero la situación con Serena esta vez es muy diferente a primeros amores o aventuras con otras mujeres tiempo atrás. Una mirada inquisidora de Michiru lo hace decidirse, pues ve una verdadera preocupación.

-Te contaré algo. El día antes de que yo me fuera de Japón, ella vino aquí. Venía porque quería hablar conmigo, ella no tenía idea que me iba. Yo pensé que ella se había decidido por Chiba, fue cuando se enteró en ese momento que me iba de Japón, pero de pronto, antes de irme me detuvo, me besó y me dijo que me amaba, que era a mí y no a él a quien amaba. -Habla Owen con infinito sentimiento, como si al recordar aquello sintiera esas mismas emociones. -¡Demonios, Michiru! En ese momento me sentía totalmente en el cielo, la mujer que amaba estaba aquí besándome y diciéndome que no quería que me fuera sin ella.

-Entonces ella y tú… tú y Serena. -Emocionada Michiru con una gran sonrisa tomando las manos de su primo.

-Sí. -añade él. -Y fue el momento más increíble de mi vida, algo que nunca antes había sentido con ninguna otra mujer. -Una sonrisa de Michiru. -Parece mentira que alguna vez hayamos estado tan compenetrados cuando hasta antes de ese momento nunca había estado con ella de ese modo... y fue como si nos conociéramos de siempre, conectados de alguna manera. Ahora mi situación con respecto a Serena es muy ambigua… Ya no sé si me ama o si ama a Chiba. Quiero creer en ella, pero no sé si pueda. -Owen aprieta la mano de Michiru. -Sólo una cosa más, Sirena. Todavía no comprendo por qué quisiste saber esto, exactamente.

-Owen, escucha esto ¡Tú te fuiste de Japón en Octubre y en Julio nació Serenity!. -El chico posa sus ojos azul verdosos en los de su prima con total incredulidad primero y con miedo después. Ella lo sujeta de los hombros. -¡¿No te das cuenta?! Te explicaré que sucedió. -Michiru, tras exhalar un suspiro, sonrió. -Nataku estuvo por la mañana en casa pidiéndome fotografías tuyas de bebé y haciendo preguntas sobre ti. Primero pensé que estaba loco, pero cuando me contó sobre lo que pasó en su apartamento, sobre la forma en que reaccionaste a la niña y lloraste, entonces… los dos comenzamos a recordar, a atar cabos y a pensar que no era tan descabellado creerlo.

-¡¿Creer qué?! ¡¿Qué?! -Grita Owen de estar entendiendo ya a donde quería llegar su prima. Ella sonríe.

-Dímelo tú, Owen. Dime tu mismo lo que Nataku y yo estamos sospechando. -Replica Michiru. El desconcertado chico se levanta del sillón y abatido camina hacia la ventana mirando hacia abajo del edificio, sin atreverse a confesarse algo. Michiru llega a su lado y lo toma del brazo obligándolo a mirarla.

-¿En verdad jamás pensaste la posibilidad de que Serenity pudiera ser tu…?

-¡No! ¡Y no lo pensé porque sería terrible! -le responde totalmente asustado el chico de cabello azul.

-¿Terrible? ¡Owen! ¡Sería maravilloso! Esa niña es un ángel, todos los que la conocemos lo sabemos. Además de que cuando escucha la música de violín ríe y se relaja. Es sencillamente un espectáculo hermoso verla escuchar el violín.

-¡¿Y sólo porque le gusta escuchar tu música o porque lloró cuando la tomé en brazos… quiere decir que ella puede ser mi… mi…?

-Dilo Owen… ¡Dilo! -Lo jala Michiru del cuello del traje. -Con todo lo que sentiste cuando la tomaste en tus brazos debió haber despertado en ti emociones muy intensas. Di esa palabra que asoma a tus labios Owen… ¡Dila!

-Michiru. Mi vida en estos momentos es demasiado complicada para pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Sabes que estaba a punto de irme de Japón? -Dice dolido el actor. Michiru lo mira asombrada. -Sí, iba a irme porque Serena ya había elegido su camino, había elegido a Chiba por segunda vez y la única razón que me impedía llevarme a Serena conmigo por la fuerza y contra todos era esa niña, no dañarla, no destruir su familia. -Preocupado el joven. -¡Y ahora vienen tú y Nataku a jugar a los detectives y a decirme que Serenity puede ser… mi hija! -abatido Owen camina de regreso a la sala y se deja caer en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. Su prima se acerca y se sienta a su lado poniendo sus manos sobre las de él.

-Ibas a irte, pero ¿Y ahora, Owen? ¿Ahora serías capaz de irte sospechando que esa niña es tuya? -Preocupada ella, sosteniendo su mirada en la de Owen.

-¡No tienen ninguna prueba! -Salta él, resistiéndose a creerlo.

-Cierto. Pero tú puedes tenerlas si quieres ¡Habla con Serena! ¡Dile lo que crees y reclámale una explicación que debe darte aunque no quiera!

-Nunca. Prometí que la dejaría tranquila. -Se apresura en contestar él.

-Pero ahora no es por ella o por ti, sino por esa pequeña ¿Serías capaz de irte de Japón con la duda de si lo que pensamos Nataku y yo es verdad o mentira? ¿Volverías a huir otra vez, Owen? -preocupada Michiru. -Porque eso que haces tú desde estos últimos dos años es huir y huir.

El joven actor mira a su prima aterrorizado por lo que debe responder. Una parte de él, quizá la más fuerte, está descubriendo en su corazón un nuevo sentimiento que se encendió en el momento de sostener en sus brazos a Serenity, tan intenso y poderoso que lo motivó a huir asustado, y otra parte de él está tratando de asimilar una posibilidad que lo llena de felicidad. Esa pequeña bebé, la hija de Serena podía ser su hija… ¡Su hija! Una sonrisa se pinta en los viriles labios del actor.

-No me iré. -Son sus únicas palabras que hacen sonreír igual a su prima. -No me iré de Japón hasta estar seguro de si es o no mi hija. -Al fin habla él. Michiru lo abraza.

-¡Sabía que Nataku tenía razón! Owen, de verdad, tienes que aclarar las cosas con Serena, por ella, por ti y por esa pequeñita… ¿Te imaginas si ella es una Thalassa? -emocionada Michiru. -por algo inexplicable experimenté una simpatía muy fuerte por ella cuando la conocí ¡Podría ser mi sobrina, Gran Kami!

-Michiru, de verdad gracias por hacerme ver esta realidad ¿Te confieso algo?...Cuando me enteré del embarazo de Serena, el día de su boda, eso para mí era una confirmación de que esa niña era de Chiba y me obligué a mi mismo a no pensar en ello jamás por lo mucho que me dolía. Ahora, gracias a Nataku y a ti, aclararé las cosas y te diré algo más. Si Serenity es mi hija, lucharé por ella y por mi Isolda contra todo y contra todos. -Con fuerza en su voz, Owen, y al ver ese brillo en las pupilas azul verdosas, Michiru sabe que él habla con la verdad, y ella sabe lo que vale un juramento de Owen Thalassa.

**Oficinas de "Camelot Gruppe".**

Con un gesto de inmenso dolor y rabia contenida, Rei da un paso atrás, alejándose de él, negando con la cabeza, con creciente furia. Nataku la mira, las llamas artificiales se reflejan en sus pupilas moradas, que parecen arder por sí mismas… ese ardor lo enciende más aún, la desea como un loco, aunque ella haya dado un paso atrás, y otro más al verlo acercarse. Él, entonces, la toma en sus brazos, impidiendo que se aleje más.

-¡No!… -Niega ella con la cabeza. -Tú… me traicionaste… tú me cambiaste… estás con otra mujer… ¡Le perteneces a otra! -Habla con voz ronca ella, diciéndose eso a sí misma más que a él.

-¡No! ¡No es así! Fénix… Yo nunca he sido, ni seré de ninguna otra. -Asegura él, alzando la voz.

Y antes de que ella pueda protestar, la besa con renovados bríos, con el deseo a punto de estallar para demostrarle con hechos y no con palabras que no podía ser de nadie más. Y ella, como queriendo asegurar que el hombre frente a ella es suyo, responde al beso con igual fiereza, mordiendo su cuello, aferrándose a su espalda con las manos, con la uñas… Él aprisiona la piel de su mujer bajo sus manos, apretándola sin piedad, sin miramientos… Sus respiraciones son lo único que se escucha en el lugar, igual de desbocadas que los latidos de sus corazones, acompañados sólo por los destellos rojos de la luz de la chimenea, que tiñen las pieles de ambos.

Nataku toma entonces a Rei por el trasero, acercándola a él, tocando su piel con la suya propia. Ella gime sonoramente, no sabe si es su erección a través de la última prenda en él lo que la hace perder la razón, o su ardiente piel contra la propia. Ambos caminan hacia el sillón de nuevo, sin separarse, se inclinan para sentarse, pero calculan mal y caen en el piso, ella abajo, él encima.

La aprisiona, entonces, nuevamente con su cuerpo, con sus manos en sus muñecas… creando fricción entre sus cuerpos. Ella, bajo él, se mece, rozando cada parte de sí con él, que ha quedado absorto en el cabello negro de Rei, que ha quedado expandido en el piso como un gran abanico.

De una vez, suelta las manos de la mujer y dirige una de las suyas a su núcleo, por encima de la diminuta prenda de encaje que aún queda sobre el cuerpo de ella. Ante el tacto, ella se estremece y se mece aún más bajo él, haciendo crecer su excitación, haciendo insoportable su dureza… De un movimiento la despoja de aquello y se quita él mismo la ropa interior, quedando así, en igualdad de posiciones, sin nada entre ellos, sólo con sus cuerpos y con sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

Antes de volver a dejar caer su peso sobre ella, él la mira completa unos segundos… no es que lo necesitara, no es que hubiera olvidado ni un solo centímetro de su piel, pero ahora era real… estaba ahí, con él… y no la dejaría ir, volverían a ser uno… Nuevamente la recorre completa con las manos, y ella hace lo mismo, siendo Nataku el que descubre algo quizá nuevo para él; diferentes cicatrices adornaban ahora el cuerpo de su mujer, eso lo hace estremecer y dispara su deseo por ella. No cabe duda que ha pasado por mucho.

Con una de sus manos, toma nuevamente uno de sus senos, y la otra la dirige a su entrada, acariciándola por fuera. Estaba húmeda, tanto como lo había estado en cualquiera de las veces en que la hizo temblar de placer en su departamento… Con su mano se adentra más en ella, ella se aferra más a él, aprisionando su duro miembro entre sus piernas… delirando de deseo.

Él levanta la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, y la toma por la barbilla para que no dejara de mirarlo. Con su mano, toma una de las de ella y la dirige a su erección. Ella, sin un solo sonrojo, lo toma y desliza su mano por toda su extensión, arrancando roncos gemidos de la garganta de Nataku, y reclamando con esto todo su cuerpo como suyo.

El peliplateado entonces, acompaña la mano de Rei sobre su miembro, envolviéndola, y lo sitúa a la entrada de su húmedo núcleo.

-Fénix… arde esta noche, arde para mí. -Pide él con voz apagada y ronca.

-Para ti. -Repite ella. -No me importa que deba arder luego en el infierno… ya no me importa nada más que tú. -Declara haciendo entrar la punta del pene de Nataku en ella.

Él la abraza con todas sus fuerzas y la besa con pasión, entrando en ella con la fuerza de dos años sin su Fénix, con la desesperación de haber vivido dos años perdido… y de tenerla ahora ahí, con él.

Ambos gimen cuando él se hubo adentrado completo en ella y no se dejan de mirar ni un segundo. Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, él se clava profundo en ella y ella se queda quieta, sintiéndolo con ardor y deseo.

-Sé mía, se mía como aquella vez… mía y de nadie más… -Susurra en su oído entre jadeos mientras, lentamente, comienza a embestirla. Rei gime, pero entre sus gemidos responde.

-Soy tuya… y tú mío… un mismo destino… una misma alma… -Confiesa ella, dejando ver que ahora lo único que le importa es él, sea como sea.

Nataku pasa sus dedos por la piel entre los pechos de Rei, sin perder el ritmo. Ella se aferra con sus piernas a la cintura de su marido, haciendo más profunda la penetración y gimiendo más fuerte. Así, ambos en el piso, con el cuerpo sudado, con el reflejo del fuego… se sumían en un ritmo irrompible.

Volvían a ser uno, si es que alguno pensó que en algún momento habían dejado de serlo. Nataku se enterraba profundo en el interior de Rei, a donde pertenecía con fuerza y de donde se arraigaba más con cada envestida. Ella lo recibía con ardientes gemidos, aferrándose a él, gozando la unión de la que tanto tiempo, había estado separada y que ambos necesitaban ahora, más que respirar. No necesitan palabras, porque ahí estaba todo lo que necesitan decirse, todo lo que necesitan en ese momento decir y saber; que el otro está allí, sea como sea y aunque no han desaparecido las dudas ni los malos entendidos, había una verdad que Rei no podía negar, su necesidad por él era más fuerte que todo y al parecer también más irracional que nada porque lograba hacerla olvidar hasta de su venganza.

Cada vez las embestidas van volviéndose más y más rápidas y profundas, Nataku entra y sale con furia, clavándose en su mujer. Ella lo abraza, mientras él se sostiene con sus manos en el piso. Ambos gimen, y cuando Nataku ahoga esos gemidos con un profundo beso, todo se potencia, gimen en los labios del otro, hablando sin palabras… y ninguno de los dos puede evitar las lágrimas que llenan sus ojos y que, saladas, se deslizan por sus rostros, mezcladas con el sudor, mezclándose con el beso que no rompen y con los gemidos que no cesan

Rei siente su interior estremecerse y tiembla completa, no pasó largo tiempo, pero no necesita más para morir de placer en los brazos de Nataku, que la sigue en breve, derramándose completo en ella.

-Mi Fénix. -Alcanza a susurrar antes de dejarse caer en el pecho de Rei, que lo estrecha y pasa sus manos por su cabello sudado. -Dos años, cada noche… te soñé conmigo… junto a mí… -Confiesa él, con la respiración entrecortada, jadeando, igual que ella, sin contener las lágrimas.

-Y yo viví dos años de terrible tortura deseando y temiendo que este día llegara y no pudiera controlarlo… -confiesa Rei, mientras lo aferra más a su pecho. -pero ahora no me importa… nada me importa más que seas mío. -Ya no hay Nataku enfadado, ni Reiko Hasegawa… él volvía a ser lo que siempre había sido por ella, y ella, tuvo ese momento de paz que tanto deseaba, más allá de todo pensamiento.

Unos minutos después, Nataku se yergue un poco para besarla, saliendo así de ella, derramando blanco esperma por el piso, por los muslos de Rei… Se miran nuevamente, pero esta vez, con una mirada cargada de deseo intrincado, de lujuria, de complicidad, de encontrarse y reconocerse en el otro. Esta vez, Rei inicia otra sesión de besos, mordidas y caricias, ahora ella daba la misma pelea que él, y eso no podía dejar de encenderlo.

-Sé ahora que no lo amas… y que sólo conmigo puede ser así. -Declara él. Rei lo mira un segundo, digiriendo el comentario, satisfecha de que el hombre frente a ella, aún la reconozca dentro de todo, pero todo raciocinio se borra cuando él vuelve a besarla, pensando que ella quizá haya estado con el alemán, pero que nunca estaría ni con él ni con nadie como está con él en ese momento, en ese estado entre irracional, salvaje y apasionado al que solo sus caricias la podían llevar y que tanto lo excitaba. Cierto que ya habían hecho el amor antes, pero el tiempo alejados había sido mucho y el deseo regresaba fácilmente, muy fácilmente cuando se trataba de un Fénix y un Tigre sumidos en la danza eterna de la pasión.

Sin separarse del beso, ambos vuelven a arder en los brazos del otro. Nataku entonces, con sus rodillas, separa las piernas de Rei y vuelve a enterrarse profundo en ella, salvaje y suave a la vez, mordiendo su cuello, sólo detenido por las uñas de ella que se clavan en su espalda al sentirlo de nuevo dentro. Y así, en una nueva danza, vuelven a caer, esta vez, completamente exhaustos.

Sin aliento se quedan por horas, días, siglos quizá… desnudos sobre el piso, con el cuerpo cubierto en sudor. Rei aparta el cabello de los ojos de Nataku para verlo mejor y mirándose, él en sus pupilas púrpuras, ella en sus pupilas doradas… se pierden mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban.

Ambos tendidos de lado sobre el suelo, uno frente al otro, con sus frentes casi pegadas… Él la estrecha contra sí, manteniéndola muy cerca, volviendo a su tranquilidad, a su certeza de cuando ella está con él.

En medio de esas intensas miradas, Rei se estremece, Nataku le acaricia la piel erizada por el frío y la abraza más, mirando alrededor. Pronto, encuentra una manta doblada encima del sillón y la jala con una mano, tapándose a ambos y volviendo a mirar en los ojos púrpuras de Rei, hasta que el sueño y el cansancio los vencen, y terminan por cerrar los ojos en los brazos que tanto habían necesitado… Sabiendo que esta noche, al menos, no soñarían desearse.

"**Hokusei Riding Club", Hokkaido.**

Serena camina por los pasillos de las oficinas de directivos del centro hípico. Esa mañana ha sido requerida con urgencia por Ligozzi, y aunque no quería dejar sola a Luna con su padre, la llamada de la secretaria del director fue terminante, así que la chica le pidió a su chofer que la llevara a Hokkaido. Era muy temprano cuando Serena llegó frente a la oficina de Ligozzi, miró su reloj de pulsera y eran las 7:30 de la mañana, ni siquiera había llegado la secretaria y en todo el club solo estaba el personal de mantenimiento y los jardineros regando el césped. La joven rubia estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y volver a Tokio cuando escuchó las notas maravillosas del piano venidas de dentro. De nuevo esa melodía que la había hecho llorar y que ahora sabía que era de Owen ¡Su Owen! ¿Por qué si ella se empeñaba en huir, en alejarse, si ya había tomado una decisión, todo a su alrededor se lo tenía que recordar? La televisión, el radio, las enfermeras del hospital, los espectaculares de la calle y ahora esto. Dudó en entrar en aquella oficina, cuando de repente el piano se quedó callado y la puerta se abrió mostrando la sonrisa atractiva de Junpei Ligozzi.

-Buenos días, Tsukino san, me alegra que haya venido. Pase. -Ofrece él. Serena controla un poco su emoción y entra en la oficina. -Tome asiento.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Supongo que Andrew le informó que mi padre está en el hospital, por tanto no tengo mucho tiempo, disculpe. -Apremia Serena educadamente. El joven vuelve a sonreír.

-No se preocupe, Serena, no le quitaré mucho tiempo. Habría ido yo mismo a verle al hospital pero mi amigo me pidió que de ningún modo hiciera pública esta entrevista, mucho más si la familia de usted estaba presente. -habla el joven director.

-¿Su… amigo? -tiembla la voz de Serena al escuchar aquello y adivinar de quién se trata.

-Sí. Mi amigo, Owen Thalassa. -Ella palidece y se sujeta del respaldo de la silla. -Su reacción me confirma algo que él me dijo ayer cuando cenamos juntos. Que Usted, Serena Tsukino, es la Isolda para la cual él compuso esa melodía ¿Cierto? -angustiada Serena no puede responder y presiona sus manos una con otra. Ligozzi se acerca y coloca su mano sobre las de ella sonriéndole. -No se angustie, Serena, lo último que quiero es eso. A veces los caminos del destino son inexplicables, ¿Quién iba a decirme que yo conocía a la musa de mi amigo?

-Ligozzi sama… yo… mi historia con Owen es demasiado… accidentada como para contarle porqué hemos decidido alejarnos, pero es la verdad. Yo lo único que quiero es continuar con mi vida lejos de él. -Añade Serena. -Y le agradecería si evita nombrarlo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Le prometí a Owen que le daría esto. -Añade él y camina al piano tomando un paquete envuelto en seda y atado con una cinta azul en que destaca una azucena. Ella se resiste en tomarlo. -No tema, tómelo. Owen quiere dárselo como regalo de despedida.

-¿Despedida? -Cuestiona Serena alzando sus ojos azules hacia Ligozzi.

-Sí, despedida. Él tampoco me contó los detalles de su historia, pero sabiendo el nombre de la melodía me lo imagino. Tristán e Isolda… muy revelador. -adivina el atractivo pianista.

-¿Owen… se va de Japón? -pregunta Serena con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-Así es. Parece ser que le han ofrecido ampliar su contrato en el cine europeo y que ya no tiene muchos deseos de permanecer aquí, porque ha perdido a su musa. -Explica Ligozzi. -Él sabía que usted no querría despedirse de él en persona y me pidió que le diera esto en su nombre. Tómelo, Serena. -Anima el joven de ojos verdes. Ella alarga la mano y sujeta el paquete abrazándolo contra su pecho y entonces no puede evitar que las lágrimas corran por sus ojos libremente.

El joven pianista la mira asombrado. Cuando su amigo le contó sobre la "Musa" que lo inspiró para escribir su música y la historia de su amor, jamás pensó que esa musa fuera su estrella amazona y ahora que veía con cuánto dolor esa chica lloraba, comprendió que era el mismo que vio en los ojos de Owen cuando le dijo que se iba de Japón. Caballeroso como siempre, Ligozzi se acerca a Serena y le ofrece un pañuelo.

-Lamento haberle causado dolor, Serena, de verdad, pero tenía que cumplir mi promesa con mi amigo. -Ella acepta el pañuelo y seca sus ojos. -¿De verdad no hay una sola posibilidad de que Sir Tristán y la reina Isolda puedan estar juntos?. -cuestiona Junpei jugando el mismo juego. Ella sonríe amargamente.

-Usted sabe la historia, Ligozzi sama. Él se aleja de Irlanda hacia su reino, mientras Isolda sufre la "Muerte de Amor". -hace ella referencia al último acto de la ópera cantado por Isolda, con voz temblorosa.

-Es una pena que sea así. Me habría gustado que la historia fuese diferente. -Dolido Ligozzi.

-También a mí, Ligozzi sama, pero por desgracia no podemos cambiar algunas cosas. Gracias por darme esto. En tres días me reincorporo a los entrenamientos.

-Tome todo el tiempo que necesite, Tsukino san, el verdadero entrenamiento para el mundial ha sido antes de esta fecha y sé que usted ha sido constante. Cuide de su padre y espero verla después con mejor ánimo. -Serena estrecha la mano del director de su club y se aleja. Camina en silencio estrechando aquel paquete en su corazón hasta llegar a la salida del club y subir en el auto.

-De regreso a Tokio, Shinohara, por favor. -dice ella y el chofer comienza a avanzar hacia la salida del club.

Una vez a solas en el automóvil, Serena desenvuelve lentamente el paquete quitando el listón azul y la azucena, sacando de su interior lo que está cubierto por una capa de seda blanca de exquisito gusto para llevársela sobre los hombros. Ella deja la prenda a un lado y mira el contenido. Un CD de música y unas partituras en una carpeta donde destaca en letras doradas "ISOLDA RHAPSODY" y la dedicatoria con la elegante caligrafía de Owen, que al leerla la deja paralizada:

"_En tus ojos, mi rostro; en los míos, el tuyo. En los rostros descansan los corazones fieles ¿Dónde podíamos encontrar dos mejores hemisferios sin un norte definido, sin un occidente declinante? Aquello que muere no estaba mezclado con igualdad, si nuestros corazones son uno o nuestro amor semejante, ninguno desfallecerá, ninguno morirá… SIR TRISTAN."_

No dice una palabra más, no dice adiós, no dice TE AMO, pero en aquellas líneas resume todo lo que el joven siente y que no le ha dicho a Serena. Las lágrimas corren por las mejillas de ella cayendo sobre la hoja con la partitura.

-Señora Serena ¿Se encuentra usted bien? -cuestiona el chofer al verla por el retrovisor.

-Sí, estoy bien… Shinohara… ¿Podrías poner este disco, por favor? -le alarga ella el CD. Éste asiente tomándolo y en un momento dentro del auto se escuchan los acordes maravillosos de la misma melodía que Ligozzi estaba tocando sólo que esta vez con violín y piano, y Serena cierra los ojos presionando contra su corazón la carpeta con la partitura, llorando en silencio. Parecía que después de todo, su destino y el de Owen era repetir la historia de Tristán e Isolda, por más que lucharan por lo contrario.

**Oficinas de "Camelot Gruppe"**

Los rayos de sol entran por los resquicios de la ventana, alumbrando el interior de aquella oficina. La mujer de largos cabellos negros, que cae en cascada sobre sus hombros, está sentada en la mesa de la pequeña sala. Ella tiene puesta su blusa y su falda, aunque la blusa no tiene botones dejando ver su blanco sujetador. Tampoco lleva zapatos y su cabello luce despeinado. Sus ojos amatista están mirando dormir al hombre de cabello plateado que descansa totalmente desnudo sobre el sillón. Ella contempla el rostro del joven que sonríe mientras duerme plácidamente recordando las escenas de la noche anterior en que ella misma perdió el control y simplemente se dejó llevar de la pasión incontenible que seguía experimentando por su esposo a pesar de todo y de todos. Sus cálculos y sus planes habían sido destruidos con cada beso, caricia y mordida de Nataku. Aún ahora le dolían los labios hinchados, así como su cuello y sobretodo uno de sus senos. Eran las marcas que había dejado en ella él.

Por momentos, en aquella noche en que tan desesperadamente hicieron el amor, ella se olvidó de todo lo que los separaba, de sus dudas sobre él de su traición, de QUIEN era su hermana y de que se casaría con Kakyuu. Cuando despertó hace unos momentos y se desprendió de los brazos de Nataku, recién se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y ahora estaba asimilando las terribles consecuencias que podía tener para sus planes haber cedido con él. Allí, dormido, parecía tan tranquilo. También él tenía marcas de las uñas y los besos de Rei en su cuerpo y ahora con la luz del sol sobre su torso ella podía darse cuenta mejor de las consecuencias de su desenfrenada lujuria de anoche. Lentamente, se hinca en el suelo y toma la manta con la cual estaban enredados ambos, delicadamente tapa con ella el cuerpo desnudo de Nataku que duerme en el sofá.

-No sé qué hacer contigo, Nataku. No sé si puedo creerte, y no sé si debo creerte. -Dolida ella. -supongo que lo nuestro, sea amor o solo deseo, es demasiado fuerte como para ser destruido por cualquier intriga. Quiero creer que el AMOR está lejos de todo lo que vivimos en esta oficina anoche quiero pensar que es solo deseo…pero si es sólo deseo...¿Porqué me carcome y me es imposible de ignorar, de contener?.... y un deseo tan fuerte, nunca es sólo deseo… Alguna vez escuché algo que decía… "El amor cuando no muere, mata, porque amores que matan nunca mueren". -susurra ella y con su mano aparta unos mechones de cabello plateado de la frente de su esposo. -Y quizá tengan razón. Entre más me convenzo de que no debo amarte, entre mas sufro por tu traición, entre más me hieres y lastimas, mas atada estoy a ti… pero ahora no puedo ni quiero analizar lo que pasó aquí. No hasta estar segura de tus intensiones. -acaba Rei. Luego se acerca a él y lo besa levemente en los labios. -Adiós. -dice y toma su saco del suelo, se calza sus zapatos y da media vuelta para alejarse pero una mano fuerte la sujeta de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde vas, Fénix? -Dice con esa voz grave que la hace temblar.

Rei siente que se paraliza de nuevo al sentir el toque de su esposo sobre su piel, pero más aún al escuchar su voz, una voz que anoche escuchó en muchos matices diferentes para ella, pero que ahora la hace sentir las rodillas débiles.

-A casa. -Contesta sin mirarlo tratando de parecer tranquila. Unos brazos fuertes la rodean por la cintura y ella puede sentir junto con la piel de su marido la dureza de su erección contra su trasero y una nueva ola de calor y excitación la recorre de la cabeza a los pies, mucho más cuando siente el aliento de Nataku en su cuello. Este la abraza por atrás sin dejarla alejarse.

-No quiero que te vayas. No puedes irte luego de lo que pasó anoche. -Susurra él y Rei debe hacer acopio de toda su fortaleza para responderle.

-Lo que pasó anoche… fue… un error. -Y con sus manos se deshace del contacto de los brazos de él, encarándolo al fin. Nataku la mira con sus grandes ojos dorados, desconcertados.

-¿Un error? Fénix… no hablas en serio… no puede ser un error todo lo que sentimos, todo lo que dijimos, todo lo que hicimos. Te amo y sé que tú me amas a mí. Lo sentí, lo viví… ¡Lo sé… y tu también lo sabes!

-Nataku, realmente estoy demasiado confundida ahora como para pensar en nosotros. Quiero ir a casa y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. -Con rudeza que está muy lejos de sentir ella, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Fénix! -Corre Nataku y le impide abrir la puerta. -¡No puedes pretender que lo que pasó entre nosotros no significó nada para ti! -Le grita furioso sujetándola de los hombros. -¡En qué clase de mujer te has convertido, Rei!

-¡En la mujer que tú y tu hermana han querido que me convierta! -Le espeta ella furiosa. La Magia se ha roto de nuevo. Nataku sabe que ese abismo insondable que los separa se ha vuelto a abrir entre los dos. -¡Aléjate y déjame salir! Lo que pasó entre nosotros no debió pasar jamás y no se repetirá. -Sentencia ella y de golpe abre la puerta saliendo de la oficina. Nataku intenta salir tras ella y se pone la sábana enredada en la cintura.

-¡Fénix! ¡Espera! -la detiene él cuando ella presiona el botón del ascensor tomándola del brazo. -¡No te dejaré ir! Eres mía y lo sabes, ayer te demostré eso muchas veces. No me importa si lo deseas o no ¡Eres mía! -Con tono posesivo él. La puerta del elevador se abre y Rei sonríe de lado.

-Lamento esto, Nataku, pero yo no soy de la propiedad de nadie. Mucho menos de un tipo como tú que ni siquiera es capaz de huir del yugo de su maldita hermana. -Se deshace del contacto ella.

-¡No dejaré que te vayas! -Le dice él molesto intentando entrar en el ascensor.

-¿Y cómo esperas seguirme? Estas desnudo y a esta oficina la gente llega a las nueve de la mañana, así que te aconsejo que te vistas, regreses a tu casa y te olvides de lo que pasó aquí. -Con fuerza que no sabe de dónde saca Rei dándole un empujón a Nataku, mientras la puerta del ascensor se cierra.

-¡Fénix! ¡Fénix! ¡No puedes irte! -Dice él golpeando la puerta, pero es inevitable. Sabe que ella no regresará porque la conoce. -¿Por qué Fénix? ¿Por qué? -añade sin entender aún lo que ha pasado y dudando de si aquella mujer que lo ha rechazado de forma tan cruel es la misma mujer que anoche temblaba de deseo entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo alguien podía llevarlo de la felicidad plena al dolor más terrible en unos minutos con tanta facilidad? -No me importa lo que digas, Fénix, yo sé y tú sabes que eres mía. -Decidido él. En ese momento el reloj del pasillo marca las ocho en punto llevando a Nataku a la realidad, sabe que ella tiene razón en algo, él debe salir de esa oficina antes de que alguien lo descubra desnudo en ese lugar, así que regresa a la oficina de Rei y recoge su ropa poniéndosela rápidamente.

Rei camina en la calle hacia el Bugatti blanco estacionado enfrente y tomando la llave quita la alarma entrando en él y al entrar suspira hondo, hasta que su celular suena con insistencia, mira el número y responde.

-¿Adams? Soy yo. ¿Qué necesita?

-_Encontrarla, Señorita. Los hombres que la protegen dicen que la perdieron al salir de las oficinas de la FIA. Por su seguridad no vuelva a evadirlos de nuevo. Su Padre está muy preocupado porque no fue a dormir a su casa._

-Entiendo. Yo hablaré con él, descuide Adams. -Evasiva Rei.

-_Hay algo más, algo verdaderamente importante. Tengo la orden de aprensión en contra de Chikane Yamada._ -Dice la voz masculina en inglés. Rei entonces levanta los ojos y su mano libre se crispa en el volante mientras sonríe.

-¡¿De verdad?! -Grita ella.

-_Es verdad, señorita, ahora mismo estoy en las oficinas del Departamento de Policía de Tokio coordinando todo con el capitán Kikawada para arrestarla ahora mismo_.

-Espere, Adams. Quiero estar allí.

-_Señorita, no creo que sea prudente que usted…_

-¡Dije que quiero estar allí! -Casi ordena ella. -Sé que usted puede mover sus influencias para hacer que esté presente en el arresto, y más que eso Adams, sé que entiende mi deseo. ¡Hágalo!. -insiste Rei. Un silencio del joven inglés.

-_Veré que puedo hacer… pero no prometo nada, hay ciertas reglas que no sé si podamos romper_.

-Sólo hágalo, Adams. Estaré en el Departamento de Policía en media hora, no se vaya sin mí y despreocúpese de las reglas, tengo como romperlas. -Cuelga ella el teléfono y arranca el automóvil. -Al fin Chikane Yamada, se terminó tu juego. -Sonríe mientras conduce el "Guinevere" por las calles de la ciudad.

**Garaje de la Liga de Aces.**

El "Rhapsody" y el "Storm" se detienen a la entrada del garaje de Nataku Yamada, que ahora era la nueva sede de la Liga de Aces. Los cuatro habían quedado en llegar temprano para tener una sesión de toma de acuerdos sobre la última carrera que quedaba a la Liga, la de Makoto, contra la tercera de las hermanas Müller, pero al llegar aquella mañana encontraron algo muy poco usual.

-¿Quién está en el garaje a esta hora?. -Pregunta saliendo el automóvil la doctora de cabello azul.

-Seguramente es Tomoe o alguna de las chicas. -Comenta Fye.

-No creo eso, Fye. Tomoe dijo que no podría venir porque debía llevar a Hotaru a la biblioteca y ninguna de las chicas estaría aquí. Axel tampoco… no sé quién pueda ser. -Añade TK.

-Es mejor averiguar, cariño. Quizá sea Nataku. -Comenta Makoto. Los cuatro jóvenes asienten y entran en el lugar que tiene la puerta abierta. Dentro las luces están encendidas y se escucha música junto con el sonido de herramientas.

-¿Están trabajando en el pabellón de los autos de las "Reinas"?. -cuestiona Ami al ver de dónde viene el sonido.

-Vayamos a ver quién es el intruso. -Añade Makoto, quien decidida, camina hacia el lugar. Al llegar al pabellón miran varias herramientas en el suelo y los pies de alguien que está trabajando debajo del "Vulcano". Makoto llega y apaga de golpe la música de la grabadora.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Seas quien seas sal de allí y explícanos porqué invadiste nuestro garaje!. -Con firme voz la castaña. Un silencio se hace en torno y el hombre debajo del Mazda rojo sale. Todos los presentes guardan silencio cuando el alto chico castaño se levanta.

-Buenos días. Lamento la irrupción pero no tuve tiempo de avisar que regresaba. -Sonríe él.

-¡Fumma! -Grita emocionada Makoto corriendo a abrazar a su amigo, este la estrecha, cariñoso.

-Así que Niimura regresó. -Añade TK cruzándose de brazos y con expresión seria mientras Ami y Fye intercambian una mirada preocupada.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo, Mako. -Termina el chico feliz de estar de nuevo al lado de su mejor amiga.

**Departamento de Nataku Yamada.**

El chico de cabello plateado abre la puerta de su apartamento y entra en este, caminando directo a su habitación en donde se tira en la cama boca arriba, confuso y pensativo. Mientras está allí, tirado, comienza a sentir un ardor en la espalda así como incomodidad en su entrepierna y se levanta llegando al baño, quitándose la camisa para mirar en el espejo, las marcas de uñas, arañones y mordidas que tiene en esta y en los hombros. También baja su pantañón y se percata del porqué del dolor en el borde del pantalón, pero contrario a lo que se podría pensar, se limita a sonreír mientras toca una marca de dientes que tiene junto al hombro derecho.

-Creo que amores que matan no mueren, Fénix. -Dice él, entonces camina hacia la bañera y abre el grifo, luego sale y coloca la contestadora para escuchar sus mensajes mientras busca ropa limpia en su ropero. Todos son mensajes de su hermana que parece muy ansiosa por saber dónde está.

-¿Nataku? En donde demonios te has metido y porqué no contestas el celular…necesito verte con urgencia antes de las nueve, porfavor, es urgnete y por tu seguridad no salgas de Tokio…y no dudes jamás que te amo….-es la voz de Chikane. El chico se pregunta por qué su hermana tiene ese leve tono de…¿Miedo? Pero se limita a pasar al siguiente, es un mensaje más de Ciel que le pide que vaya a comer con él y Setsuna pero el que más le intriga es el último mensaje en inglés.

-¿_Señor Yamada? Soy el doctor Antoine Sargue, de la clínica de Salud Mental de Lyon. Recibí por conducto de mi secretaria su mensaje solicitando informes sobre la paciente Hino Kakyuu, pero lamento decirle que por lo delicado del caso no puedo informarle lo que pide por conducto de terceros, es mi deber profesional tatar un caso tan delicado en persona, por lo que le dejo mi número personal para que se comunique conmigo lo más rápido posible. Agradezco su llamada y sus atenciones y créame que ahora que sé en donde está la señorita Hino, es mi deber moral y profesional advertir a su familia sobre lo delicado de su situación. Me despido y espero ansioso su respuesta._ -Acababa la charla. Nataku camina hacia el aparato y mira el número, luego teclea "GRABAR" y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-¿En qué me he metido? -Se recrimina a si mismo preocupado por las palabras del médico.

**Mansión Yamada.**

Los automóviles de la policía se acercan con las sirenas apagadas hacia la lujosa residencia y se detienen afuera. De estos bajan los hombres uniformados con las siglas SAT de equipo especial de asalto japonés, llamado "_Tokushu Kyūshū Butai"._

De una de las patrullas baja el alto y atractivo joven inglés, también uniformado y armado, y a su lado, la chica de ojos amatista con el cabello recogido y un chaleco antibalas.

-Adams sama, tenemos listo al equipo especial de ataque. -Informa un hombre maduro de cabeza calva.

-Perfecto, Kikawada san, despliegue sus fuerzas como quedamos y avancen a discreción rodeando el perímetro de la mansión. No dejaremos que escape. -Advierte el inglés. El capitán asiente y se dirige a preparar a su gente entre gritos. Adams mira a Rei a su lado.

-Permanezca a mi lado, señorita Hasegawa, y no se arriesgue para nada. No queremos accidentes. -advierte Adams.

-Descuide. Una cosa más ¿Podría darme un arma? -Pide Rei. Adams duda un poco pero luego se decide y tomando una automática de su cinto, la alarga a Rei.

-Así que el gobernador de Tokio es su padre… jamás lo habría sospechado. -le dice Adams.

-Le dije que había forma de que venciéramos los obstáculos. -sonríe ella.

-Es momento entonces, señorita Hasegawa, o señorita Hino… -Se confunde él. -Este día, Chikane Yamada terminará con su vida llena de crímenes. -Sonríe el chico.

-Este día, Armand, nuestros padres podrán descasar en paz. -acaba ella. Los dos asienten con la cabeza, Rei sujeta el medallón de fénix que lleva en su pecho.

-¿Es su amuleto? -pregunta el policía inglés.

-Lo es. Era de mi madre, me encomiendo al Gran Kami del que ahora forma parte para que nos proteja y haga que esa mujer pague sus culpas.

-Entiendo. También tengo un amuleto. -Habla él y abre su cartera besando algo que lleva dentro.

-¿Una foto de su padre? -pregunta Rei.

-No. Una foto de… de la mujer que amo. -y luego se la muestra a Rei quien se asombra de ver a la chica rubia de ojos verdes.

-¿Usted es novio de la señorita Ochandio? -asombrada.

-La verdad… no… la acabo de conocer por fotografía. No sabía que era hija de Semiónov ni que era parte de la "World League" hasta que la contacté por internet y me lo dijo. -replica él. Rei sonríe.

-Así que, Adams, ha encontrado al fin un camino para su vida. Me alegro. Marta es una excelente chica y como corredora tiene todos mis respetos.

-Pensé que le parecería estúpido que me haya enamorado de una fotografía.-confiesa él.

-Nada que tenga que ver con el amor verdadero es estúpido Adams.- sonríe ella amargamente.

-Es irónico… ¿Sabe? Antes no me importaba mucho estar en peligro porque pensaba que no tenía a nadie… ahora… aunque "Sasha" sólo es mi amiga y nos conocemos por teléfono y mail, no quiero que nada malo me pase.

-Nada le pasará, Adams, atraparemos a esa mujer y cuando todo acabe y tengamos el primer torneo de la World League en diciembre, usted conocerá a su "Sasha", lo merece. -asiente Rei.

-Gracias, señorita Hasegawa…espero de verdad que usted también pueda recuperar a quien ama.

-Eso es mucho más difícil, Adams. Por ahora concentrémonos en Yamada ¿Quiere? -carga Rei el arma y Adams toma su radio.

-Escuadrón G-19, avancen a discreción. -Ordena él, mientras las fuerzas especiales se despliegan por el lugar y el joven inglés abre la puerta del cancel caminando delante de los que van por tierra. Rei camina a su lado con el arma en su mano hasta que llegan frente a la puerta y Armand llama tocando el timbre, luego de unos momentos, un mayordomo atiende.

-¿Dígame en qué le puedo servir? -extrañado el hombre. Adams muestra su placa.

-Detective Armand Adams, de la Interpol, tenemos una orden de aprensión contra la señora Chikane Yamada. -Muestra él el documento al aterrorizado anciano hablando en un japonés aceptable. -Déjenos pasar. -Ordena Adams. El mayordomo atina a hacerse a un lado mientras los policías armados con rifles, entran en la casa. -¡Está su señora en casa! -grita Adams amenazando al hombre.

-¡Está en el garaje de atrás! -replica este.

-¡Ustedes, suban y registren el piso superior! ¡Ustedes, afuera al jardín! ¡Los demás vienen conmigo! -ordena Adams coordinando a su gente que se dispersa. -¡El que sea que la encuentre, llámeme! -Luego los seis hombres que lo siguen y Rei se encaminan hacia el estudio. Por las descripciones que hicieron Nyanko y Aya, sabían muy bien donde estaba la entrada al garaje trasero de la mansión, así que Adams abre la puerta y camina hacia el fondo, detrás del librero está la puerta pequeña de color gris, la cual abre con facilidad y entra él por delante. -Quédese atrás, Señorita. -Advierte a Rei. Ésta asiente. Adams entra delante y luego enciende las luces.

Tras él entran en el lugar ahora iluminado, Rei y los seis policías de fuerzas especiales y bajan la escalera de caracol hasta la parte de abajo. El lugar es tal como lo describieron Alluminum y Aya, hay varios automóviles, máquinas de mecánica, aparatos, computadoras, mesas, sillas y herramientas.

-¡Registren todos los cubículos! -Pide Adams a su gente que de dispersa. Rei camina hacia la mesa circular que está en medio del garaje y toma un pequeño control remoto, luego gira su mirada hacia la pared del fondo.

-Allí está el Fairlady. -Habla la joven de ojos amatista y presiona el botón. Un mecanismo interior mueve la puerta abriendo la pared lentamente. Adams y Rei contemplan ansiosos lo que hay dentro, pero cuando esta se abre totalmente los dos se miran azorados.

-¡Maldita sea!. -ruge Adams pateando una silla. Adentro del cubículo secreto no está el automóvil, ni el uniforme de la "Corredora Fantasma" y mucho menos la pizarra con las fotos de la madre y tías de Rei. En su lugar, todo el lugar parece quemado, con las paredes chamuscadas y ceniza por todos lados.

-Lo quemó… ¡La maldita quemó todo! -estalla Adams.

-Y si lo quemó todo, es porque de seguro… -razona Rei.

-Sabía que veníamos por ella… ¿Pero cómo? -Cuestiona el chico. Una risa sorda y horrible se escucha por todo el garaje y hace que tanto Adams como Rei apunten su arma hacia todas direcciones. La risa parece omnipresente, es difícil saber de dónde viene.

-¡YAMADA! ¡DA LA CARA MALDITA! -le grita Rei.

-¿Dar la cara? No lo creo, hija de Akane Hino ¿De verdad creíste que sería muy fácil atraparme? Una vez te dije que el camino que tú recorres, lo he recorrido yo muchas veces, y no será fácil atraparme. -Se escucha la extraña voz en el lugar.

-Está aquí. -ansioso el policía. -siga hablando… -aconseja a Rei. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

-¡No seas cobarde y muéstrate, Yamada! ¡Se ha acabado tu juego! ¡La ley te hará pagar por tus crímenes! -dice Rei caminando por el lugar tratando de ver de donde sale la voz.

-¡No hay ley que pueda conmigo, Rei Hino! ¡Yo estoy muy por encima de la ley, de ti y de todos los mortales!. -replica la voz de Yamada. -y ya que me has quitado mi principal arma, que era el anonimato, aún tengo otras más poderosas. Comenzaré a demostrarte porqué me llaman la "Corredora Fantasma" y desde este momento seré una sombra que acose tu vida. No podrás dar un paso sin mirar atrás pensado que te acecharé. -Adams mueve las manos indicando a Rei que siga con la charla. -y cuando menos lo esperes apareceré y te asesinaré como debí haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. -Entonces el odio de Rei capta un pequeño crujido arriba de ellos.

-¡Está en el sistema de ventilación! -adivina Rei mirando los grandes y gruesos tubos que conducen el aire a ese sótano, e impulsivamente, dirige su arma arriba y comienza a disparar descontroladamente .

-¡No lo haga! ¡Deténgase! -Adams con algo de dificultad baja el brazo de Rei, quien con ojos inyectados de odio dispara hacia el techo.

-¡Que hace! ¡Se escapará! -furiosa Rei.

-Salvo su vida. Usted en esas condiciones no puede disparar un arma, así que aléjese. -opina Adams. Rei, molesta, obedece y Adams toma el radio. -¡Kikawada! ¡Envíe refuerzos al garaje del sótano ahora! -ordena este. -¡Ustedes tres suban al techo y registren el sistema de ventilación! -sigue el joven mientras los policías lo obedecen.

Rei, furiosa, golpea los puños contra la mesa redonda del garaje.

-¡Debió dejarme acabar con ella como la rata que es! -furiosa la chica.

-¿Y que la acusen de homicidio? ¿Cree que vale la pena pasar su vida en prisión por culpa de Chikane Yamada? -cuestiona el joven inglés con total sangre fría y ecuanimidad. -¿Hasta cuando se dará cuenta de que esa mujer la supera y la vence justamente porque logra sacarla de sus cabales? -cuestiona Adams. Rei baja la vista. -además le prometí a su Padre… a ambos… tanto al señor Hasegawa como al gobernador Hino, que la mantendría a salvo de todo, hasta de usted misma. -anima el chico. Rei sigue callada.

-¿Y qué haremos si escapa? -cuestiona ella.

-Seguirla persiguiendo. Del país no puede escapar porque ahora es la mujer más buscada del globo terráqueo. No subestime a la Interpol. -sonríe Armand Adams. -Confíe en nosotros, señorita Hasegawa, y no vuelva a caer en la tentación de tomar la justicia en su mano, porque entonces Yamada tiene ventaja. -solicita Adams tomando a Rei del hombro. Ella asiente. -Ahora deme el arma. -pide Adams. Rei alarga la pistola al chico.

-Adams sama… tres hombres entraron en el sistema de ventilación y lo registran ahora. -informa un policía. -Si está allí, la atraparemos.

-Nadie dispare si la ven. -ordena Adams.

-Señor ¿Qué hacemos con los sirvientes? -pregunta el policía.

-Llévenlos a la comandancia de policía y tómeles declaración. -añade Adams. El policía asiente y se aleja. -señorita Hasegawa… ¿Es consciente de que si Chikane Yamada sigue prófuga entonces tendremos que arrestar a su hermano para saber en donde se ha ocultado? -pregunta él.

Rei levanta sus ojos hacia el joven inglés.

-¿A Nataku? -pregunta ella.

-No hay otra opción. Lo lógico sería que él supiera donde puede estar su hermana, y además seria una oportunidad perfecta para que usted saliera de dudas de una vez por todas. Si es culpable, confesará, si es inocente nos daremos cuenta al interrogarlo. -anima el chico. Rei mira angustiada al policía, sabe que lo que dice tiene mucha lógica, ella misma se lo solicitó antes a Adams, quería de verdad que la policía interrogara a Nataku porque para ella era la única forma de enterarse de que tan culpable era él en ese juego. Pero ahora, luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos… ¿Sería capaz de dejar que lo arrestaran? -entiendo su desconcierto, señorita Hasegawa, se que el hermano de Yamada es su marido y en atención a lo que ha ayudado usted en este caso, si me lo pide, podemos evitar que el señor Yamada sea arrestado.

-¿Haría eso por mí, Adams? -angustiada Rei tomándolo del brazo.

-Lo haré. Si Usted me lo pide, lo haré. El arresto de Nataku Yamada está en sus manos. -ofrece Adams. Rei se queda callada unos momentos, ese era el instante en que tenía que decidir. Rei Hino seguramente no habría dudado en pedirle a Adams que protegiera a Nataku, pero Reiko Hasegawa no era Rei Hino, ella no era débil… ¿Quién de las dos era ella en esos momentos? La Rei enamorada que anoche se entregó a Nataku o la Reiko firme y fuerte que era capaz de todo por su venganza… la lucha entre las dos era feroz y terrible dentro del alma de la chica.

-Detective. Encontramos el camino que usó esa mujer para escapar. Bajó por los ductos de ventilación hasta un compartimento que se usa en la mansión para desperdicios orgánicos, creemos que calló al contenedor de basura en el área de servicio y que allí huyó en un auto. Encontraron huellas de neumáticos junto al bote de basura. -informa Kikawada a Adams.

-¿Entonces, escapó? –pregunta él.

-Creemos que sí, señor. -Rei cambia una mirada preocupada con Adams.

-Monitoree a todas las unidades que vigilen los caminos y detengan a todos los Fairlady negros que haya en Tokio y sus alrededores. -pide el inglés.

-Sí, señor. -se retira Kikawada.

-¡Demonios! Esa mujer debe tener pacto con el diablo. -furioso Adams golpeando la mesa. -¡No quiero pensar de que será capaz ahora que se siente acorralada!

-Armand… -habla Rei con voz queda. El chico la mira. -arreste a Nataku Yamada.

-¿Qué dijo? -pregunta este incrédulo de esas palabras.

-Como escuchó. Arreste a Nataku Yamada. No creo que haya otra forma de averiguar en dónde se oculta ella, que interrogando a su principal cómplice, y ese es él. -firme Rei.

-¿Está segura? -indaga Adams dudoso.

-Muy segura. -con voz fuerte la mujer. -tan segura como que me llamo Reiko Hasegawa. -se yergue ella con decisión que asombra al policía. Este asiente con la cabeza y toma su teléfono.

-¿Tokishima? Es Adams. Necesito que gires una orden de aprensión contra Yamada Nataku ahora mismo. -pide por el radio. Rei se queda parada en medio del garaje en silencio apretando los puños.

-No puedo ser débil… no puedo… -son sus únicas palabras mientras con el dorso de su mano limpia las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos…

Por las calles de Tokio conduce un automóvil negro una mujer de ojos rojizos a toda velocidad y tomando un teléfono móvil marca un número pregrabado.

-¿_Si?_

-Soy yo. Llegaron como avisaste. Te debo una.

-_No lo diga, Señora, la que le debe a usted todo soy yo. Véalo como una compensación. _-se oye la voz tras el móvil.

-Tendrás mucho más por haberme alertado. Ahora me toca sobrevivir con mis propios medios, el dinero está ya en tu cuenta.

-_Eso haré, Señora. Ahora tenga mucho cuidado, la buscarán._

-No saben con quién tratan. Despreocúpate de mí y ocúpate de desaparecer de Japón.

-_Eso haré señora, Arigatou_. -asiente la voz. Chikane cuelga el teléfono.

-Ahora Rei Hino, es momento de que sepas que tan malvada puede ser la "Corredor Fantasma" ahora, tu verdadera pesadilla va a comenzar-sonríe de lado la mujer mientras acelera y se pasa un alto entre claxon y rechinidos de neumáticos de los demás automóviles.

**NOTAS FINALES: No hay mucho que decir, francamente el lemon de Re y Nataku no estaba planeado apara este momento de la historia, pero mi Gemela Malvada me convenció de lo contrario y me supo conducir tan bien por los caminos de la oscuridad que nos decidimos. Le debo a mi querida Seiryu ese maravilloso lemon y la idea, así que un ARIGATOU no bastaría, amiga, sabes que contigo siento esa conexión especial de las almas malévolas y que me encanta haberte conocido, gracias a todos los que nos leen y Ustedes le deben esta idea, el cambio de clasificación y la bella escena a la diosa del lemon en FF, Hehra, a quien tengo el honor de llamar hermana.**

**Dejo en sus palabras una reflexión que me ha enviado por mail para todos los que disfrutaron leyendo esto tanto como yo y ella al hacerlo: "**_El lado oscuro, no es el lado más sencillo, pero sí el más divertido y el que más frutos da.... sin duda, el lado de las delicias. Y todo esto, lo es aún más cuando encuentras a gente en él que recorre el camino contigo, y no es que los que transitamos por este lado busquemos acompañarnos de grande multitudes, es sólo que de repente, en tu camino se cruza gente con la que vale la pena caminar, no para ir al mismo lugar, no para ser borregos, sino para compartir y enriquecer, para darnos una mano de vez en cuando y ser equipo indestructible, para divertirnos un poco más, y para ser, sin duda, hermanos de búsqueda. Así fue que yo encontré a mi gemela malvada, a un igual en fuerza y en creatividad desbordada, para medirme, para superarme, para enorgullecerme, tanto de mí, como de ella..... Clara, te admiro como las grandes, lo sabes... y es que a alguien como tú, no se puede menos que admirar.... hemos compartido mucho desde muchas lunas hace, hasta hoy, y estoy feliz de haberme topado contigo, así como espero seguir compartiendo. Adoro tu historia, lo sabes, aunque quizá no he sido puntual seguidora desde el principio, pero es una obra que contiene en sí los instintos más básicos del humano, y eso es digno de admiración. Hoy, me siento feliz de que me dejes ser parte de esto, aunque de alguna manera, con mi personaje dragonezco, ya lo era. Adoro lo sexual en todas sus expresiones, y me alegra que pueda compartirlo contigo y que sepas qué tan importante es para mí esta comprensión de otro de los puntos bases del hombre....sabes que todo lo entiendo en torno a lo sexual... pero, qué se le va a hacer??? Disfrutarlo y sufrirlo hasta el final, digo yo.... Gracias por haberme dejado pervertir un poco tu fic y por llevar mi pequeña idea hasta dónde llegará..... gracias por subir, por mi lemon, tu fic a ser M.... es un gran honor, aunque ya sabes cómo soy yo... y para mí, M es XXX... hahahaha... sabes que este lemon me salió del alma.... Gracias de nuevo, tanto por haberme inspirado con tus personajes a escribir, como por darme un espacio. Sigamos luchando por los que vivimos y escribimos, como Rei, __**desde la gota de tinta del himno de los iracundos**__...(lo siento, por eso no puedo odiarla)... En el honor, siempre....La Reyna Dragón ha hablado!..."_

**ARIGATOU SEIRYU SAMA!!! ****ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. ¡Feel the Revenge!**


	40. Chapter 39: El camino de la verdad

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 39. El Camino de la Verdad**

**Castillo Nijó.**

Artemis aguarda en la oficina de su mansión, caminando en círculos apoyado en su bastón mientras mira el número en su teléfono móvil, en el cual nadie le contesta. Un sonido de neumáticos que rechinan se escucha en medio del lugar y el hombre de cabello blanco se acerca rápidamente a la ventana mirando por ésta, como ha llegado a la puerta del castillo el Bugatti Blanco. Ansioso, corre en la medida de sus posibilidades hasta la puerta, pero antes de que la abra aparece la chica de cabello negro.

-¡Reiko! - grita Artemis entre asombrado y feliz de verla allí y la abraza. Ella tarda en corresponder al abrazo. -estaba muy preocupado por ti… ¿Por qué te escapaste de los escoltas de Adams? No viniste a dormir anoche y no sabes la angustia que sentía por ti. -preocupado el millonario. Luego mira detenidamente a su hija. Ojeras, una herida en sus labios. -¿Qué te sucedió? -preocupado pone sus manos en unos moretes que lleva en el cuello y unas marcas de uñas en su pecho justo en el escote de su blusa. Ella baja la vista.

-Nada malo, Papá. No debes preocuparte. -Asiente ella entrando en el despacho y sentándose en el sillón. Artemis se sienta a su lado. -Acompañé a Adams en el arresto de Yamada. Ella escapó. -Molesta la joven, apretando los puños.

-¿Escapó? ¿Pero cómo fue posible? -asombrado Artemis.

-Sabía que iríamos por ella. Adams está investigando donde pudo haber ido y quien la puso sobre aviso ¡No sabes qué sensación más frustrante fue escucharla burlarse de nosotros y saber que se había escapado! -molesta Rei, se levanta del sillón de golpe.

-Clama hija. La policía y Adams se ocuparán de eso. No debes estar tan alterada.

-Tú no la conoces como yo, papá. Adams dice que su huida confirma su culpabilidad y que ya no podrá defenderse legalmente pero independientemente de eso ella no va a descansar hasta hacerle daño a la gente que quiero y eso es lo que me preocupa. No quiero vivir estos días cuidando mis espaldas o pensando que puede dañar a alguien más. Realmente estoy demasiado molesta, angustiada, furiosa, frustrada… y un sin número de cosas más que no logro definir. -ella se sujeta la frente.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, hija. Creo que esto te enseña que no debes escaparte de los guardaespaldas que ha puesto Adams para tu cuidado y que al menos mientras atrapan a Yamada, deberás ser prudente en tus salidas y en tus acciones. No quiero que te expongas. -preocupado el millonario.

-Lo intentaré… -no promete nada ella. -¿Cómo va lo de Meiou? Por todo esto no he atendido mis asuntos con la Federación y la carrera es en cuatro días. -cuestiona ella.

-Todo está bien. Dietr y Sepphir se están encargando de todo, Sepphir de lo administrativo y Dietr de entrenar con el chico. Además, Meiou está en excelente forma. Todos pensamos que ganará. -añade Artemis. Al escuchar el nombre de su "novio", Rei baja la vista.

-Sepphir. -Balbucea el nombre que hasta este momento recordaba y la hacía sentirse muy culpable por todo lo que había hecho.

-Reiko… ¿Ahora me dirás la verdadera razón por la cual no viniste a dormir? -Pregunta Artemis tomando a la chica de la barbilla con sus manos y obligándola a mirarlo. –Hija, creo que en este tiempo te he llegado a conocer lo suficiente para saber cuando algo no está bien, y además, conozco de sobra a qué se deben esas marcas en tu cuello, en tus labios y en tu pecho… si no quieres contarme entenderé, espero que hayas hecho lo que creías correcto con tu marido. -asiente el millonario. Rei se mira en las pupilas de Artemis y sabe que con nadie puede ser sincera en estos momentos más que con él, así que se lanza en sus brazos. Artemis la recibe.

-Ese es el problema, Papá, no creo que haya sido lo correcto. De todas las cosas que pensé, de todo lo que planee estos dos años, estar de esta forma con Nataku era lo que menos debía haber hecho… es solo que… ese deseo terrible de estar otra vez con él, de sentir sus besos, sobretodo el sentimiento egoísta de saberlo mío, de comprobar que seguía siendo mi marido aunque esté por casarse con Kakyuu… fue mucho más fuerte que yo y todas las barreras que había construido para rechazarlo. -confiesa Rei. -y simplemente me dejé llevar. No me importó seguir dudando de él, ni que fuera hermano de Yamada, y menos aún todo lo que aun nos separa solo… no encuentro una explicación a porqué lo hice…

-¿Y has pensado quizá que a pesar de todos los malos entendidos entre los dos, lo que pasó anoche es porque todavía se aman? -cuestiona Artemis acariciando la cabeza de Rei. Ella se desprende del abrazo mirando a Artemis asustada.

-¿Amor?... -balbucea. Artemis sonríe y la acaricia de la mejilla.

-Sí, pequeña, amor. Porque solo dos personas que se aman pueden salvar ese sentimiento contra todo lo que les pasó a ustedes dos, y yo sé que dentro de ti, a pesar de decir que lo que pasó con él fue un error, sabes que no es así. Tú y tu marido tienen un vínculo demasiado fuerte, tanto físico como espiritual. Quizá deberías considerar lo que siempre te ha dicho Meiou. Que Nataku Yamada sea inocente. -Las palabras de Artemis entra en la mente y el corazón de Rei haciéndola dar un vuelco.

-Nataku inocente. -balbucea ella.

-Lamento decirte esto, Reiko, antes no me atrevía a opinar sobre esto porque no lo conocía a él ni la realidad en que se mueve, pero ahora, creo que puedo estar seguro de algo. Un hombre malvado, ruin y sin sentimientos no busca de esa forma tan desesperada a la mujer que supuestamente engañó. Si él se sintiera culpable no te buscaría, no querría verte o quizá se habría burlado de ti en alguna ocasión y lo único que hace ese muchacho es suplicar las migajas de tu cariño. Eso desde mi punto de vista, hija, no es ser culpable.

-Pero papá… yo no puedo estar segura de eso, no luego de saber lo que sé de los Yamada. -asustada Rei de la contundencia de las palabras de Artemis. -por eso le pedí a Adams que lo detuviera como cómplice de su hermana…

-¡Rei! -se asombra el millonario. -¿Cómo pudiste llegar a tanto?

-De igual modo lo detendrían, ahora que esa mujer escapó el se ha vuelto el principal sospechoso de ayudarla, y además, debo estar segura de que es inocente o de que es culpable de una buena vez. -firme ella. -Si es culpable, buscaré la forma de que pague en la medida de sus culpas y me alejaré de él para siempre...

-¿Y si es inocente? -pregunta Artemis. Ella palidece. -¿Qué harías si él es inocente y te das cuenta de que todo este tiempo has estado acusándolo de algo injusto?

-No lo sé. No sé qué haría… -confiesa ella.

-Una cosa es segura, Rei… tú, independientemente del resultado de ese interrogatorio, aún amas a Nataku Yamada… ¿Cierto? -ella mira a su Padre asustada del predicamento en que la ha puesto. No quiere contestar y a la vez siente que las palabras se forman casi solas en sus labios gritando la verdad de su corazón.

-¡Sí! ¡Aún lo amo! -confiesa ella con fuerte voz y al momento se asombra de escuchar sus propias palabras. Artemis sonríe tomando las manos de ella.

-Lo sabía. Ahora debes prometerme algo. Si descubres que el chico es inocente, no dejarás que el orgullo te domine y tratarás de recuperar su amor. Así debas pedirle disculpas. -Rei mira a Artemis evidentemente molesta por su petición. -Sé que no quieres hacerlo, sé todos los esquemas que deberás romper, pero todo ¡Todo vale la pena por amor!... y si tienes la mas mínima oportunidad de recuperar a la persona que mas… ¡No la dejes ir! Porque si lo haces vas a despertar un día, dentro de veinte años, sola y triste, pensado qué habría pasado si tu orgullo hubiera sido menos fuerte que tu amor… -con desesperación en su voz el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Lo prometeré con una condición, papá.

-¿Qué condición?

-Que en cuanto tome un baño y ordene mis ideas, iremos a la residencia Tsukino a hablar los dos con Luna. -Pide ella. Ahora es turno del señor Hasegawa de palidecer. -Papá, no puedes darme un consejo que tú mismo no aplicas. Déjame hablar con Luna primero y estoy segura de que te aceptará otra vez… vamos… prometámoslo los dos. -Anima ella tomando las manos de Artemis.

-Está bien hija… lo intentaremos. -Sonríe este. Rei se acerca y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Nunca como ahora me he sentido más orgullosa de llamarte papá. -declara Rei con una sonrisa. -gracias por todo pero principalmente por apoyarme y estar siempre a mi lado.

-Rei, además de todo lo que hablamos, ahora que has aclarado tus sentimientos por tu marido, creo que es tu deber hablar con Sepphir. -Al oír ese nombre ella baja la vista. -no me parece justo que lo dejes seguir creyendo una falsa verdad. Es un buen chico y merece que seas sincera con él.

-Tienes razón, hace mucho tiempo que estaba segura de que había cometido un error aceptándolo, pero me daba miedo herirlo y lo dejé seguir creyendo que todo estaba bien. Hablaré con él esta misma noche y le pediré que terminemos esta farsa.

-Y harás muy bien, Rei. Sepphir es un buen chico y aunque le cueste entender, algún día sabrá que fue lo mejor.

-Ahora iré a darme un baño y cuando baje, iremos con Luna. -acaba ella. -Ponte más guapo de lo que ya eres. -asiente ella acomodando la corbata de su padre y luego sale del despacho. Sube las escaleras hacia el piso superior y entra en la última puerta del pasillo en que estaban sus habitaciones, busca algo de ropa en el armario y entra directo a la ducha. Se quita la ropa y entra en el chorro de agua fría. En cuanto el líquido entra en contacto con su cuerpo tiene un estremecimiento, tanto por lo frío de este como por el ardor terrible de su espalda, sus hombros, su cuello y sobretodo uno de sus senos en que las mordidas y rasguños de Nataku habían dejado, dolorosas marcas. Toma una esponja y toca sus heridas levemente lo cual exacerba el dolor.

Primero tiene ganas de gritar, pero luego las imágenes vertiginosas de la forma como cada una de esas heridas fue hecha aparecen en su mente, trayendo a su memoria de nuevo la sensación de la piel de su marido. De pronto, se encuentra a sí misma con los ojos cerrados bajo el agua y gimiendo levemente un nombre que llena su mente y ahora también su cuerpo.

-Nataku… -balbucea ella. -¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente, de mi alma… o de mi cuerpo? -se pregunta preocupada, porque ahora cada vez que caminara, cada vez que se moviera o respirara, el dolor en su cuerpo le recordaría que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ella tenía dueño…

**Garaje de la Liga de Aces.**

Dentro del garaje, están sentados tomando café en la mesa circular en la sala de reuniones Ami, Fye, Makoto y TK hablando con el alto joven castaño.

-Así que todo este tiempo estuviste haciendo tu posgrado en Suiza. -habla el médico.

-Así es, Katsuji. A pesar de que terminé mi carrera de ingeniería automotriz, jamás ejercí en serio más que con las adaptaciones del "Storm", porque cuando mis padres murieron, usé el dinero de mi herencia en el "Green Delice", así que dejé eso de lado para volverme empresario. -explica el joven.

-¿Y por qué nunca dijiste dónde estabas, Fumma?-pregunta Ami. Un silencio del chico que mira alternadamente a Makoto y a TK.

-Tomé esa decisión por mí, doctora Mizuno. Necesitaba alejarme de Japón y aclarar mis ideas. Cuando me di cuenta de que la Liga de Aces había terminado luego de la muerte de Rei, pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar a ver por mis propios sueños. Antes me detenía para irme dejar sola a Mako, pero sabiendo que tiene quien cuide de ella…-añade el castaño mirando al joven pelirrojo. -no había más obstáculo.

-Me alegra que hayas hecho eso, Fumma. Siempre quisiste acabar ese posgrado que dejaste a la mitad cuando murió tío Akitori. -sonríe Makoto a su amigo de la infancia tomando su mano. -Aunque no te perdono que no hayas llamado ni dicho dónde estabas. Te eché de menos.

-Y yo, mucho… pero ahora he regresado y mi primer impresión al saber que la Liga seguía con vida, fue maravillosa. No saben las cosas nuevas que he aprendido sobre mecánica. Trabajé como ayudante en un equipo de Fórmula 3, no en el área de PITS sino en la de diseño de monoplazas, y además… tengo una gran sorpresa Makoto. -añade el joven. -Realicé mi tesis final de Maestría sobre modificaciones a la potencia de un GTR y quiero aplicar todo eso en el "Storm".

-Pues llegas en el momento justo, Niimura. Hay muchas cosas que han pasado últimamente y que ignoras, pero la más importante de todas es que tenemos nuevos retadores. -explica Takeshi.

-¿De verdad? -emocionado el castaño. -¿Quiénes son?

-Unos europeos engreídos que están apaleando a la Liga desde hace tiempo, y te sorprendería saber que quien los lidera, es Rei. -con desdén Ami. La cara del Fumma muestra el más completo asombro.

-¿Rei?... Ustedes están bromeando… ¿Cierto? -Cuestiona observando a cada uno de los presentes.

-No bromeamos, Fumma. Rei no murió, regresó. -explica TK. El chico mira a Makoto y esta asiente con la cabeza.

-Es cierto, Fumma, volvió y esta retando a la Liga con su corte de corredores "SS". Primero venció ella misma a Axel y a Tomoe. Luego una de sus amigas venció a Ami, otra a las tres chicas de Nataku… y la única que queda en dar batalla soy yo. -comenta Makoto.

-¿Qué autos tienen ellos? -pregunta Fumma interesado.

-En su mayoría europeos. Rei un Bugatti Veyron, la mujer que venció a Ami un McLaren F1, quien corrió contra las "Wild Cats" un Audi R8, y la que queda por retar a Makoto tiene un Corvette ZR1. -detalla Fye. Un silencio del castaño.

-Ya veo. Definitivo Mako, el "Storm" como es ahora, no podrá contra un auto que supera los 320 kilómetros por hora en 9.5 segundos. Afortunadamente para ustedes, la empresa "Tremec", con la que hice mis prácticas de Maestría, fue la encargada de fabricar la caja de cambios del ZR1 que lleva la denominación TR6060. Sé que ese auto tiene un imponente motor V8 OHV súper cargado de 6162 cc de capacidad y dos válvulas por cilindro ubicado en posición central, que entrega una potencia de nada menos que 620 HP y un par máximo de 807 Nm. Es el Corvette de producción más rápido y potente jamás antes hecho. -Habla Fumma. Makoto de golpe se levanta de la mesa molesta.

-¿Y has regresado para enumerar las ventajas del auto enemigo, Fumma o vas a decirme que sabes cómo vencerlo? -impetuosa Makoto. Su amigo sonríe.

-No cambias, Mako chan. -sonríe de lado. -Y efectivamente, si trabajo en algunas modificaciones al "Storm" que he planeado cuidadosamente, podemos hacer que nuestro GTR venza al ZR1.

-¿Pero es eso posible?... Es un V8. -opina Ami dudosa.

-No desconfíe de mi capacidad, doctora. He aprendido muchas cosas. Además, necesitaré de toda la ayuda posible, el "Proyecto Fulmen" requiere mucho trabajo.

-¿Fulmen? -cuestiona TK.

-"Fulmen" es RAYO en latín, Takeshi. -instruye Ami.

-De modo, amigos, que es su decisión ¿Trabajamos como equipo y derrotamos a Rei y sus europeos súper poderosos? -pregunta Fumma.

-¡Hecho! -asiente Makoto.

-Me uno con felicidad al equipo si se trata de bajar de su nube a la "Señorita Hasegawa". -opina Ami, dolida aún por la carrera no ganada.

-Apoyo a mi esposa. -Sonríe el médico rubio. Todos miran luego a TK que sigue serio y callado.

-¿Tsukino? -pregunta Fumma. -¿Vas a ayudarnos o vas a dejar que los malos entendidos del pasado se interpongan? -desafiante el castaño.

-Claro que no. Sé perfectamente que aunque tú y yo jamás no llevemos bien, esto es aparte de nosotros. Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. -Asiente el pelirrojo. Makoto abraza a su novio y lo besa.

-¡Por eso te amo tanto, cariño! -espontánea como siempre Mako. TK se sonroja ante las risas de todos.

-Bien, de modo entonces que el "Proyecto Fulmen" está en pie. ¡Kanpai señores!. -Alza su taza de café Fumma.

-¿Kanpai con café? -cuestiona Fye. Nuevas risas de todos. Parecía que con la llegada de Fumma, nuevos vientos soplaban en la Liga de Aces, nuevos vientos que llevaban parte de lo mucho que habían perdido estos años, amor por la velocidad, trabajo en equipo y sobretodo, amistad.

**Residencia Tsukino.**

Serena baja esa mañana cargando a Serenity hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde Luna prepara algo de comer y lo distribuye en pequeños recipientes.

-Buenos días, Luna. -dice la mujer rubia sonriendo a su nana.

-Buen días, señora Serena. ¡Buenos días, princesita! -emocionada Luna dice a la nena quien balbucea y alza sus brazos.

-¿Darien ya desayunó? -pregunta Serena al no ver a su esposo.

-Muy temprano. Dijo que estaría en el hospital con el Señor Taichi porque este día tiene revisión. Me pidió avisarle que pasa por usted a Hikawa luego de su entrenamiento para ir a comer. -explica Luna.

-Me llevaré a la niña al entrenamiento. Hace mucho que no paso tiempo con ella y aprovecharé que nos acompañarás.

-Por mi parte he preparado el desayuno para llevar, tanto para usted como para Tsukiko. No confío en la procedencia de los alimento de su club hípico. -con orgullo la señora mostrando sus moldes con comida empaquetada. Serena ríe.

-Nos tienes muy consentidas, Luna. -dice ella. En ese momento sueña el timbre de la puerta. Luna está terminando de empacar las cosas de la comida. -Deja… nosotras abriremos. -Le dice Serena y con la nena en sus brazos sale de la cocina, atraviesa el comedor y llega al vestíbulo. Abre la puerta sólo para encontrar a Nataku parado en el dintel con actitud pensativa e impenetrable.

-¿Nataku? -se extraña ella al verlo. Mucho más por su aspecto. A pesar de estar recién bañado y con ropa impecable como siempre, tenía el labio herido, moretes en el cuello y se notaban marcas de uñas en la parte de su pecho que la camisa blanca abierta dejaba ver. -¿Qué te pasó? -asustada Serena.

-¿Está tu marido en casa? -cuestiona Nataku con voz ronca.

-No. Salió al hospital con papá. -explica Serena.

-Perfecto, porque debo hablar contigo de muchas cosas, Sere, y esperaba que él no estuviera. Es que si no hablo con alguien me volveré loco. -Ansioso el joven. Serena le abre paso y él entra en la casa. Ambos se sientan en los sillones de la sala; al sentarse, Nataku frunce el ceño pues nota que le molesta mucho estar sentado debido a los "resultados" de su noche de ayer.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta Serena al verlo.

-Si… bien… -añade él recomponiéndose. La niña comienza a gritar y a alzar los brazos al joven, quien sonríe y la abraza quitándosela a Serena de los brazos. -Tú eres lo único bueno de mi vida ahora, princesita… -Le dice Nataku levantándola mientras ella ríe.

-Nataku, entiendo tus cariños de padrino consentidor… pero deja a Serenity y dime de una vez por qué estás así de lastimado. -Un largo suspiro de Nataku.

-Ayer en la noche fui a buscar a Rei. Iba muy molesto. Quería reclamarle por haber golpeado a Kakyuu de esa forma. -inicia él. -Esperé en una habitación de sus oficinas hasta que se fueron Karasuma y su novio alemán y no quedó nadie más que ella, entonces entré y le dije cosas horribles. No sé que me impulsaba a decírselas pero lo hice… ella me respondió de la misma manera, acusándome y diciendo que la traicioné… incluso acusa a Chikane… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡A mi hermana! -asombrado Nataku. -¿Tú tienes idea de por qué nos condena a todos? -cuestiona el chico. Serena baja la vista y aprieta los puños. Tiene ganas de gritarle a Nataku la verdad de todo, y le duele tener que callar.

-No. -dice ella con voz apagada. Odia mentirle a Nataku y se odia más a si misma por ser cómplice de esa horrible mujer que la tiene totalmente dominada.

-Créeme que no entendía nada, Serena, únicamente estaba dominado por una extraña mezcla de ira, desesperación, rabia… -Se detiene él dudando en decir esa palabra. Serena escucha el relato, ansiosa y preocupada del desenlace que adivina. - terminé por besarla, Sere, eso pasó. Pero no fue un beso como los anteriores, era mucho más intenso, era como fuego que me abrazaba por dentro y a ella también. Aunque me rechazó yo no la dejé, la obligué a que me enfrentara y…y…

-¿Y? -pregunta ansiosa Serena. El sigue callado dudando en decirlo, pero sabe que en nadie puede confiar más que en su amiga.

-Y acabamos por hacer el amor de una forma desenfrenada y llena de pasión. -confiesa él.

-¡Nataku! -se asombra Serena entre feliz y preocupada. Ella sabía y entendía que su hermana y él se seguían amando a pesar de todo, y sabía también de las dudas de Rei, quien unía a su marido a su propia venganza contra los Yamada, así que este paso, a pesar de ser inesperado, confirmaba que quizá Rei estaba comenzando a creer en Nataku.

-Sé lo que vas a decirme, Sere, que no debí haberlo hecho, los malos entendidos entre nosotros aún no desaparecen, pero era algo más fuerte que yo. ¡Demonios, la amo! -confiesa Nataku. -La amo demasiado aún a pesar de lo que ella haga. Ahora sé que no ama a ese imbécil alemán, porque sólo conmigo puede vibrar de ese modo. -emocionada Nataku. Serena lo toma de la mano.

-No voy a recriminarte nada. Si alguien entiende la historia que tienen tú y Rei, esa soy yo. Ese tipo de lazos jamás se pueden romper. Sé que los dos se aman y espero que esto les sirva para darse cuenta y recuperar su cariño. Créeme que nada me haría más feliz que verlos felices a ustedes dos juntos, de nuevo. -confiesa Serena. Nataku le sonríe.

-Gracias por tus deseos, Sere. Sabía que nadie más que tú me entenderías… pero a pesar de lo que pasó en su oficina, ella sigue portándose de esa forma fría, egoísta e insensible con la que regresó de la tumba. No logro entender como la mujer que anoche fue mía completamente y quien por la mañana me corrió de su lado, sean la misma persona. -Desconcertado él levantándose del sillón y acunando a Serenity.

-¿Así que a pesa de de todo te volvió a rechazar?. -Incrédula Serena.

-Lo hizo. Y justamente eso es lo que me tiene tan mal, no logro entenderla ni entenderme a mí mismo. Mi cabeza es un nido de avispas, no sé qué hacer. -confiesa Nataku. -Tú ¿Qué harías? –pregunta mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Yo en tu lugar la buscaría de nuevo, no perdería las esperanzas de que poco a poco su máscara de indiferencia caiga y ella acepte lo que siente por ti. -Aconseja Serena.

-¿En verdad lo crees? -pregunta dudoso Nataku. -mi Fénix es muy obstinada…

-Lo sé, pero el amor verdadero puede vencer todo. Ahora que estás seguro de que te ama, no dejes de insistir. Ella acabara por creerte, mucho más cuando sepa que ya no te casarás con su hermana. -Sonríe Serena. El joven baja la vista apenado.

-Eso es otra de las cosas que quiero hablar contigo. No cancelé mi compromiso con Kakyuu.

-¡NATAKU! -asombrada Serena. -Pero ¿por qué? ¡Tú no la amas!

-Lo sé… pero ella está enferma.

-¡Eso es seguramente una farsa de ella y de su madre para retenerte! -salta Serena muy molesta levantándose también.

-No lo es. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con el doctor Sargue. Es un médico francés que atendió a Kakyuu el tiempo que Hino sama fue embajador en París. Keitaro san me autorizó para ocuparme de todo lo relativo a la salud de Kakyuu y le dio órdenes al doctor de que me informara detalladamente de su enfermedad… y ella… tiene esquizofrenia. -confiesa Nataku. Serena lo mira incrédula.

-En verdad siempre me pareció algo alterada pero ¿Esquizofrénica? -cuestiona dudosa.

-El médico la llama "Esquizofrenia Paranoide en tercer grado". -explica el chico. -Parece ser que cuando estudiaba el bachillerato en una escuela privada de París, comenzó a tener manifestaciones severas de la enfermedad agudizada por su obsesión hacia el prometido de su compañera de habitación en el colegio. Cuando le médico me lo dijo, me parecía increíble…

-Así que tu futura esposa además de esquizofrénica es obsesiva. ¡Vaya, Nataku! ¡Con que mujercita te has relacionado!

-Serena, por favor… sin ironías… sé que Kakyuu jamás te ha caído bien pero esto es muy serio. El doctor Sargue dice que ella se descontroló tanto que casi… -aquí la voz de Nataku se quiebra un poco. -asesina a la chica… la atacó con un cuchillo pero lograron detenerla.

-¡Gran Kami! -asustada Serena entendiendo la magnitud del problema.

-El doctor Sargue la recibió en su clínica de Lyon en donde atiende a pacientes con desórdenes mentales severos y al parecer estuvo en tratamiento por un tiempo, eso además del prestigio de Hino sama y el hecho de que la joven Valoise no denunció, la salvaron de ir a prisión. -explica el peliplateado. La niña comienza a inquietarse y a llorar. Serena la toma en sus brazos y la tranquiliza. -y eso no es todo… Al parecer el Doctor Sargue recomendó un tratamiento que combinaba medicamentos y terapia conductual para el cual ella debía permanecer interna en la clínica por un año, y la señora Hino se negó a que lo recibiera.

-¿Pero eso puede hacerse?... es decir… el doctor tiene la obligación de asegurarse de que ella tomaría el tratamiento.

-No sin el consentimiento de sus padres. Dice que tiene un documento en que está la firma de ambos padres en donde se hacen responsables de las consecuencias que tenga abandonar el tratamiento.

-¿No te parece extraño?... Apuesto a que tío Keitaro no sabía nada de eso. No quiero pensar como la arpía de su mujer consiguió esa firma. -pregunta Serena acunando en sus brazos a su hijita.

-No entré en detalles sobre eso con el médico, sólo le pedí consejo sobre lo que pensaba que se debía hacer con Kakyuu pues ha recaído en sus crisis luego de que yo le dijera que acababa nuestro compromiso, y me recomendó no darle disgustos, dice que debemos procurar su familia y yo que esté calmada y no se exponga a situaciones estresantes tanto por su bien, como por el de quienes la rodeamos. Sargue dice que ella puede ser peligrosa…

-Nataku… ¿te das cuenta de que esto es muy serio? Kakyuu ya ha dado indicios de obsesionarse con las personas al grado de llegar a atacar a quien cree que la está dañando. Eso deja a Rei en la lista de sus posibles víctimas. -opina la rubia.

-También lo he pensado, Serena y me preocupa mucho. Ahora que sé de verdad lo que Kakyuu tiene, no sé qué pasaría si termino mi relación con ella. Le prometí a Hino sama que lo ayudaría a buscar la forma de que ella se atendiera y saliera adelante, y además tampoco me puedo arriesgar a que ella dañe a Rei. -abatido el chico se sienta al lado de su amiga sujetando su frente. -No sé en qué me he metido, Serena…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para salir de esto? Porque espero por tu bien, el de Rei y el de la misma Kakyuu que no llegues al extremo de casarte con ella. -asustada Serena.

-No lo haría. Lo único que he pensado es en tratar de convencerla para que retome su tratamiento en alguna clínica de Tokio. Le preguntaré a Ami si puede recomendarme alguna u orientarme con uno de sus colegas para ayudar a Kakyuu. Hino sama me ha dicho que confía en mí plenamente para todo lo relativo a su hija, ya que es a mí a quien ella hace caso. -explica Nataku. -¿Ahora entiendes por qué mi vida es un caos?... primero Rei, luego Kakyuu.

-Bueno, Nataku, cuando ibas a comenzar esa relación absurda con Kakyuu Hino, yo te advertí que algún día te arrepentirías, aunque en ese momento tu pensabas que hablaba por mi antipatía por ella.

-Lo recuerdo, debí haberte escuchado entonces. -abatido Nataku. Serenity se ha quedado dormida en brazos de su mamá. -Además de contarte todos mis problemas, creo que debo confesarte algo que hice. Algo que quizá no te guste…

-¿Qué cosa? -asustada Serena.

-Hablé con Michiru.-explica él.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, también yo hablo mucho con ella. Somos amigas, además ella adora a Serenity. -explica la rubia.

-Cierto. Pero cuando sepas de lo que hablamos no te gustará nada. -apenado Nataku. -estuve en su casa pidiéndole fotografías de Owen cuando era pequeño. -confiesa él.

-¿Fotografías de Owen? -de repente Serena se torna angustiada. -¿Y eso por qué?

-Serena… ¿De verdad no lo sospechas? -inquiere Nataku mirándola a los ojos. -Luego de lo que vi en mi apartamento cuando Owen abrazó a la niña, era obvio que sospechara. Me puse a pensar detenidamente, a hacer cuentas, a analizar algunos detalles y me convencí de algo…

-Nataku… por favor… no… -Serena bastante nerviosa, desvía su cabeza a un lado. Las lágrimas comienzan a aparecer.

-Me da vergüenza de mi mismo no haberlo notado antes. ¡Vaya mejor amigo y padrino que soy! pero ¿Sabes? Me alegra haberlo descubierto. Dentro de mí sabía que un angelito como este no podía ser de Chiba.

-¡Nataku! No digas eso. -lo calla Serena alterada. -en verdad… jamás he tenido el valor de asegurarme de eso. Primero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron pero después confieso que fue por… miedo… -explica ella.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -tras un silencio de ambos y un asentimiento de Serena, Nataku la enfrenta. -Tienes que hacer algo definitivo. Hay que buscar una prueba de ADN y enterarnos de la verdad. Por ti, por Darien y Owen que merecen saberlo y principalmente por ella. -acaricia Nataku la cabecita rubia de la bebita dormida.

-Ya no tiene caso… Owen se va de Japón. -triste Serena.

-¿Se va? ¡No puede irse! No dejaré que se vaya. -firme Nataku. -No podemos dejar que se vaya Serena… -la toma él de las manos. -¡Vamos! Te llevaré a su apartamento y le dirás de una vez toda la verdad.

-Yo… no puedo hacerlo… no en este momento. -asustada la rubia. -Por favor Nataku, tienes que darme algo de tiempo…

-Sólo hasta esta noche. Vendré por ti y juntos iremos a ver a Owen. Yo le llamaré y le pediré que no se vaya. -terminante Nataku. Serena lo mira tan decidido que le queda claro que no la dejará que siga evadiendo esa realidad.

-Regresaré del club a las dos para comer con Darien y papá en la clínica, luego iré a la oficina y a las siete estaré de regreso en casa.

-Perfecto. Te recogeré a las ocho para ir con Owen.

-¿Y qué le dirás a Darien? -ansiosa Serena.

-¿El sabe que Serenity puede no ser su hija? -cuestiona el joven Yamada.

-Si lo sabe, sabe toda la verdad. -responde ella bajando los ojos.

-Mejor. Le diré la verdad, que iremos a hablar con Owen porque mientras no se aclaren las cosas ambos tienen el mismo derecho. -firme el chico.

-¡No! -asustada Serena de las consecuencias. -¡Por favor, Nataku! déjame primero estar segura de todo y después hablarlo con Darien. Le diré que arreglaremos algunos documentos de la Liga… -Nataku la mira algo molesto. -Sé que no te gusta mentir, pero créeme que es mejor así. Yo no estaría tranquila si fuera de otra forma. -suplica ella con algo de miedo de que él no entienda.

-Haremos lo que quieras, Sere. Lo importante es que estés tranquila. -sonríe Nataku. -Ahora debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer. -decide él y acercándose besa la cabecita de Serenity y luego a Serena en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Nataku. -le dice ella.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por obligarme a enfrentar una verdad que debí haber enfrentado hace mucho tiempo. De verdad… agradezco al Gran Kami que estés a mi lado desde todo este tiempo. -Sonríe la rubia.

-Y yo que tú y Serenity formen parte de mi vida. Nos vemos en la noche, y no te preocupes de nada. Owen no se irá, te doy mi palabra.

-De verdad, Rei no sabe la suerte que tiene de que alguien como tú la ame. -son las palabras finales de Serena. El chico sonríe y agitando su mano se aleja cerrando la puerta. Serena se queda sola en la sala, con su hijita dormida en sus brazos y con sus pensamientos.

-Señora Serena, todo está listo, es hora de irnos. -la saca la voz de Luna de sus abstracción. Ella se levanta y camina hacia la salida en donde la ya espera el chofer seguida de Luna, pero su mente está muy lejos de allí. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué actitud tomaría ella una vez que Owen se enterara? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él?… ¿Y Darien?

**Circuito de Suzuka, prefectura de Mie.**

El piloto de cabello plateado que lleva puestos unos audífonos, está sentado en el puesto de control de "Camelot Gruppe", con la vista atenta en el desempeño del monoplaza de su escudería y sus ojos de vez en cuando miran la pantalla de su portátil.

-Vamos, Japonés… puedes mejorar esa marca… -ansioso Dietr. A su lado, las hermanas Müller también están atentas, esa era una de las vueltas previas que decidiría el lugar en que cada corredor saldría el día de la carrera. Si Meiou no lograba rebasar a sus dos oponentes, saldría tercero. La última vuelta se acercaba y el chico seguía tercero. -tiene que rebasar a Bianchi y a Clos… tiene que…

En ese instante, el llamativo monoplaza fosforescente de Carlos Meiou toma la última parte de la carrera con la sucesión de curvas conocida como "El triángulo Casio" y se adelanta al auto verde del español.

-¡Dejó a Clos! -se emociona Karmesite quitándose la diadema. En ese momento por la línea de meta pasan los bólidos con fuerza y en un instante aparecen las posiciones en la pantalla. Meiou saldría segundo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No pudo ganarle a Bianchi! -Sorprendida Calaverite.

-No te alarmes, hermana. Charlie hizo su mejor esfuerzo, además tengo la teoría de que está guardando sus mejores trucos para el día de la carrera. -acaba Petzite. Diamante por su parte, también se ha quitado el micrófono y de un salto baja hacia la pista entrando en el área de PITS en que estos ayudan a salir del auto al chico. Carlos se quita el casco.

-¡Qué tal Campeón! ¿Cómo lo hice? -sonríe este con su natural espontaneidad.

-No del todo mal. -se cruza de brazos Dietr. -Pero ahora me deberás decir por qué no cerraste la vuelta en la penúltima curva para rebasar a Bianchi. -lanza el peliplateado. Una sonrisa de Carlos, que camina hacia los vestidores mientras se quita los guantes.

-Debí suponer que lo notarías… bien, te contaré la verdad. Estos últimos días desde que reñí con Itoko san, tú y el doctor han sido muy amables conmigo y me han ayudado mucho preparando mi carrera, así que te lo ganaste. Bien, todo es parte de mi plan para ganar. Quiero que Bianchi se confíe, que crea que no puede conmigo y que mañana salga despreocupado, así en lo mejor de la carrera, Charli "Kamikase" Meiou, delante de todo el mundo, ganará esa carreara… ¡Ovación! -Se inclina él como si de verdad le estuvieran aplaudiendo.

-Ya entiendo. -sonríe Dietr. -Yo sé que siempre eres competitivo, japonés, pero… ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? -los dos han llegado a los vestidores y Carlos se quita el uniforme bajándolo hasta su cintura, quedando solo con su camisa mientras toma una toalla para secarse el sudor.

-Verás. Cuando me fui de Japón con Rei, las cosas no quedaron muy bien entre mi novia y yo. Su hermano, mi flamante cuñado, cree que soy un vago, irresponsable, cínico y taimado que únicamente engañó a Mina.

-Coincido con tu cuñado en muchas cosas. -asiente Dietr.

-Sí, lo sé, pero Ciel no quiere creer que he cambiado, que soy un hombre, y que voy a hacerme responsable de Mina y de mi pequeño Lancelot yo solo, le he pedido perdón aún con el trabajo que eso me cuesta, solo por Minako y mi hermana, quien es su esposa, pero él no ha querido…

-¿Y entonces? -curioso Diamante.

-Pues, entonces Setsuna me ayudará a traerlo a la carrera y le voy a dedicar mi triunfo a Minako. Si me ve ganar, si se convence que estoy trabajando en serio y que he cambiado, que soy un hombre exitoso, entonces me deberá aceptar otra vez. -firme Meiou.

-Ya veo. De modo, japonés, que te estás esforzando por ese emotivo. Es muy loable. -sonríe Diamante. Carlos lo mira extrañado.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que te molestarías o te burlarías. Veo que el amor de Freyja te está cambiando. -sonríe Carlos.

-En otra circunstancia eso te costaría una fractura de nariz, japonés, pero da la casualidad de que ahora que tengo claros mis sentimientos por ella, no me interesa lo que digas. -palmea él su espalda.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso, Schwarzmond, por momentos me sentía culpable de que Freyja y tú se hayan peleado. -confiesa Carlos.

-¿Culpable? ¿Y tú por qué? -cuestiona el piloto alemán.

-Pues verás… ahora que somos amigos te lo puedo decir… ¿recuerdas ese día en el Gran Premio en Cataluña, en que Itoko san nos presentó a Lady Tiger y a Freyja? -inicia Meiou. Dietr sonríe, jamás podría olvidarse de ese día aunque quisiera en toda su vida, el momento en que miró por vez primera a su diosa y aunque quiso ocultarlo con su falsa arrogancia de siempre, lo impresionó, además de su belleza, el que ella parecía no tomarlo en cuenta para nada. Nunca olvidaría las palabras que le dedicó:

"_¿Tu eres el famoso Shcwarzmond?... en lo personal, me gusta mucho más __Räikkönen. -en ese momento aunque él estaba indignado con la chica de cabello negro algo se encendió en su interior, el deseo inmenso de mostrarle a la engreída y sexy mujer dragón que él podía hacerla cambiar de gustos muy rápidamente._

-Claro que lo recuerdo. -sonríe Dietr volviendo a la realidad.

-Pues… allí Freyja y yo nos hicimos amigos, charlábamos mucho de autos y de heavy metal, ella es buena chica. Entonces, luego de la carrera, en Canadá, ella me estaba haciendo unas preguntas y por error le dije que tú habías estado enamorado de Rei. -confiesa Carlos. Un silencio de Dietr. -¡Juro que no quería decirlo! Pero ella es muy lista, ya lo había adivinado, y pues… luego de eso, cuando en México ella no quiso venir contigo… me empecé a sentir culpable…

-Así que era eso. Por ese motivo estaba tan distante conmigo, por eso trataba a Reiko de ese modo… ¡Por eso me preguntó ese día si de verdad yo quería que viniera conmigo y no se lo dije por Idiota! -hila los detalles el piloto.

-¿No vas a partirme la cara? -asombrado Carlos de verlo sonreír.

-Debería… pero no… no lo haré, ahora me has dicho lo que necesitaba saber. Así que mi dragón se estaba portando conmigo así porque creía que Reiko y yo… ¡Por Odín! -asombrado el piloto.

-¿Así que te alegra?

-Me alegra, Carlos, y mucho. -sonríe este llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez. -ahora que sé todo esto, me has ayudado a tomar una importante decisión.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es? -curioso el chico.

-Todo a su tiempo, amigo, todo a su tiempo. Al menos que te quede clara una cosa, nada ni nadie me va a separar de mi Freyja, y haré todo… ¡Todo! Para que ella crea en mí y me acepte otra vez. En Diciembre, cuando venga a Japón, la estaré esperando.

-¿Y por qué no la llamas ahora? -pregunta Meiou.

-Porque la conozco y ahora sé porque me estaba evitando. No me va a responder… mira… -explica el piloto marcando el número pregrabado y poniéndolo en la oreja de Meiou.

-¡_Saludos, mortales! La Diosa Freyja no puede atender sus súplicas en este momento porque está bailando tango con un guapo argentino, así que hagan sus peticiones en otro momento. ¡__Auf Wiedersehen! _-A Carlos le da un ataque de risa muy difícil de controlar.

-¡Vaya con esa chica! Pero supongo que se necesitaba alguien así para hacer caer al gran Dietr Shcwarzmond. -opina el chico.

-Cierto, japonés. Y Gracias por habérmelo contado. Prometo que te recompensaré.

-¡Vaya, que bien!. Me gustaría un anillo de diamantes para Minako, una limousine, un jet privado…

-Lo que te daré será el equivalente a todo eso junto, ya verás. -explica el piloto.

-¡Ya me dio curiosidad! ¡Dime, dime! -como si fuera un niño de ocho años salta Carlos.

-Gana mañana y hablamos. -acaba Dietr lanzándole una toalla a Meiou y saliendo del vestidor.

-Después de todo, es un bien tipo… ¡Y es el mejor!... pero jamás se lo diré o se lo creerá. -sonríe el joven regresando a cambiarse, mientras Dietr sale hacia el garaje de PITS, silbando una canción y sonriendo ampliamente.

**Templo Hikawa, 5:00 p.m.**

Serena sale hacia la explanada del templo llevando en sus manos las llaves del auto. Había llegado a Hikawa luego de comer con Darien y su padre al acabar el entrenamiento para visitar al abuelo. Kondo Saburo estaba como siempre, encantado con la bebita jugando con ella en el tatami del templo. Luna se había ido a casa con Darien porque se quedaría cuidando a Taichi por la noche. Serena disfrutaba en Hikawa de esos momentos de paz y calma de que carecía en su hogar y ese día de verdad la necesitaba, mucho más luego de hablar con Nataku. Esa noche la niña se quedaría con el abuelo porque Luna estaría velando a Taichi con Darien mientras Serena tenía trabajo pendiente en la oficina.

Llega al automóvil y lo abre. Le había dicho a Shinohara que podía tomarse dos horas libres mientras ella estaba en el templo. Luego de abrirlo y buscar algo en el asiento trasero. Había olvidado el biberón de la niña en el auto y lo encuentra, lo toma y cierra la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Serena. -Saluda una voz que consigue paralizarla. Ella gira, segura de quién está a su lado. El atractivo hombre de cabello azul camina hacia ella.

-Owen… -Confundida Serena, quien no puede evitar un sonrojo al mirarlo. Siempre le había parecido Owen el hombre más atractivo que conocía, pero últimamente lo estaba mucho más, sobre todo esa tarde en que los rayos del sol alumbraban su rostro y el viento movía sus cabellos.

-Nataku me dijo que irían a mi apartamento en la noche, pero yo no pude soportar más y le pedí que me dijera dónde encontrarte, espero no te moleste. -explica el actor. Serena no sabe que contestar y baja la vista. -Supongo sabes a qué he venido… es por Serenity… -Owen se acerca mucho a Serena y ésta, preocupada por lo que provoca en ella la cercanía del chico, da un paso atrás, pero él no le permite irse y la sujeta de la mano. -Serena, mírame. -Suplica él sujetando la barbilla de ella y sus ojos se encuentran. -mírame y dime que lo que Nataku y Michiru sospechan es verdad… dime que Serenity puede ser mi hija. -Habla con emoción.

Serena se mira en las pupilas azul verdosas del hombre que ama y puede ver en ellas aletear la chispa de la felicidad que ella voluntariamente había apagado, y abatida se lanza llorosa en el pecho de Owen, que la abraza.

-¡Perdóname por ser una cobarde, Owen! -gime Serena abrazada de él y llorando. -Temía tanto que creyeras lo peor de mí… ni siquiera ahora estoy segura de nada… yo… yo tengo miedo de saber quién es el Padre de Serenity…

-¿Miedo?... ¿Miedo de qué? -cuestiona él acariciando el cabello rubio de Serena.

-De que su padre sea Darien y estemos atados con un vínculo como ese siendo que yo no lo amo… -confiesa ella. Owen aunque no la puede ver a los ojos en ese momento siente que el alma le regresa al cuerpo al oírla decir esas palabras. A su pesar, él también tenía dudas, mucho más luego de la visita del aviador a su departamento sobre los sentimientos de ella y la duda sobre Serenity acrecentó esto mucho más, pero las palabras de Darien volvían con insistencia. -Y mucho más miedo de que el padre de mi hija seas tú, porque entonces no voy a poder reprimir el deseo de irme contigo como me lo habías pedido, a cualquier parte del mundo donde podamos ser felices.

-Serena… -conmovido, Owen la toma de los hombros y la aleja de su pecho para mirarla. Luego con sus manos limpia las lágrimas del rostro de su Isolda. -¿Por qué te casaste entonces con Chiba? Yo pensé que lo habías hecho porque la niña era su hija.

-Lo hice por muchas cosas, estaba confundida, asustada… pensaba que tu jamás regresarías por mí y… no sé bien porqué pero acepté casarme con él… Mi hija necesitaba un hogar, una familia… -abatida ella.

-Entiendo en parte lo de que quisieras darle un hogar a Serenity, pero ahora eso ya no importa. Quiero que vayamos juntos a hacerle a Serenity esa prueba. No por mí, yo la amaría tanto como amo a su madre aunque fuera de Chiba. -confiesa él. Serena lo mira embobada del tono sincero y cariñoso que ha usado. -sino por ti y por la niña. Por ti para que salgas de dudas y decidas de una vez que rumbo tomará tu vida, y por ella, porque merece saber quién es su padre. Mañana mismo haremos esos estudios.

-Owen… solo una petición… Darien es bueno, adora a la niña y a mí me respeta mucho, le tengo cariño, el cariño de hermanos que nunca entendí del todo y no quiero lastimarlo. Ya no huiré de mi destino y sí, debo saber quién es el padre de mi hija… pero hasta que eso pase, por favor, debemos seguirnos tratando solo como dos conocidos y evitar vernos a solas. Por el respeto que le debo al apellido Chiba y a Darien, te suplico que sea así. -insiste ella.

-Entiendo perfectamente, Serena. También me parece lo mejor. Hablaré con Nataku y haremos la cita, luego te llamaremos para confirmarlo y puedes estar tranquila, porque respetaré el acuerdo de no vernos más allá de lo indispensable y comportarnos… aunque me cueste mucho trabajo tenerte cerca y no besarte. -confiesa Owen, acariciando la mejilla de Serena, que ante este contacto, tiembla.

-Gracias por entender…

-No, gracias a ti por darme una razón para luchar por ti. Ya te dije antes que no importa que Serenity no sea mi hija, cuando todo esto acabe y puedas tomar una decisión, espero aceptes mi propuesta de irnos juntos… te amo Serena… te amo aún más de lo que te amaba hace dos años, cada día te amo más. -confiesa él. Serena sonríe emocionada de escucharlo decir aquello. Al fin sentía la certeza del amor de Owen, se había borrado de su horizonte Haruka y esa actriz extranjera, la única verdad era que su Sir Tristán estaba allí, diciéndole que la amaba, y eso bastaba para hacerla feliz. Ella sujeta la mano que Owen tiene en su mejilla.

-También te amo, Owen y no he podido dejar de hacerlo un solo instante, ni por un momento, pese a intentarlo muchas veces, a decirme a mi misma que tenía que dejarte libre. -sonríe ella aún sujetando la mano de él. -Gracias por respetar mis deseos.

-Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte. Además de que no me iré. No sin ti. -audaz el actor y se inclina hacia ella. Serena cierra los ojos en espera ansiosa de lo que va a venir, esperando sentir sobre sus labios el sabor de los de Owen, pero en lugar de eso la besa en la mejilla. Serena abre los ojos, no sabe si molesta de que la caricia de él haya cambiado de dirección o aliviada de ello. -Nos vemos después, bella reina Isolda. -se inclina Owen y dando media vuelta se aleja. Serena se queda parada en la escalinata mirando como la arrogante silueta se pierde poco a poco.

**Residencia Tsukino.**

Luna baja por la escalera ya vestida y con un maletín preparado, pues esa noche se quedaría en el hospital para velar a Taichi, pero se percata de que ha dejado su teléfono móvil en la cocina. Darien está en la sala leyendo un periódico.

-Joven Darien, iré por mi teléfono y nos vamos. -avisa ella y entra en la cocina. Busca el aparato y lo ve encima del refrigerador, lo toma y en ese momento llaman a la puerta de servicio. -¿Quién estará llamando por aquí? -extrañada la bella señora camina y abre la puerta para toparse con el elegante hombre de traje gris y cabello blanco. -¡Tu otras vez! ¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero verte! -alterada Luna, contrario a su habitual calma, intenta cerrar la puerta.

-¡Luna! No lo hagas, necesitamos hablar. -interpone Artemis su bastón y la obliga a abrir la puerta entrando.

-Todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, Señor Hasegawa, lo hemos dicho ya. -furiosa Luna.

-Tú hablaste esa vez, me dijiste que no podías amar a quien te engañaba y no era sincero contigo dos veces. La primer vez, cuando ocurrió lo de Audrey, tenías razón en odiarme porque jamás te hablé con la verdad, pero ahora no. La que tú creías mi hija, es…

-Déjalo, papá. Yo le explicaré a Luna. -Aparece en la cocina la hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos amatista. Luna sabía ya por las charlas con Serena que Rei había regresado, que no estaba muerta, pero no la había visto en persona y mirarla le causaba asombro y emoción a la vez.

-¡Señorita Rei! -exclama Luna y da unos pasos hacia atrás mirando a la mujer que tiene delante. Desde la ropa de marca y elegante, ya no era esa niñita salvaje que llegaba de la escuela a comer pastel de moras, no, esa mujer no era la Rei que Serenity y ella cuidaron y formaron, había algo más que a Luna no le gustaba, algo extraño, algo en sus ojos…

-¿No me das un abrazo, Luna? -Pide Rei abriendo sus brazos. La señora duda pues Serena le había contado como trataba Rei ahora a la Liga de Aces, a Nataku y a todos los que formaban parte de su pasado.

-Entiendo que estés impactada. No morí aquel día, Akane Karasuma me sacó del "Fénix" y luego que pude, me fui a Alemania. Artemis me recibió y me ayudó… ¿recuerdas el número de teléfono detrás del medallón de mamá? ¿Y lo que siempre decía tía Serenity sobre llamar si un día necesitábamos ayuda?... lo hice y Artemis me ayudó, fue para mí el mejor apoyo, y más que eso, fue un verdadero padre que me acogió, me cuidó y me apoyó en la búsqueda de Justicia

-¿Justicia? -cuestiona Luna asustada del tono en que Rei o quien quiera que sea esa mujer que le habla, ha dicho eso.

-Sí, Luna, justicia. Al fin encontré a la "Corredora Fantasma" y creo que alguien que ha vivido esta historia como tú, merece saberlo. Esa mujer terrible que asesinó a mamá, a tía Hiroko y a tía Serenity, es Chikane Yamada.

-¿La señora Yamada? ¿La hermana del joven Nataku?... ¡Pero cómo!

-Es la verdad, Luna. Esa mujer y Nataku me engañaron para quitarme la empresa, el cariño de Serena y finalmente asesinarme…

-¡Imposible! -balbucea la señora.

-Es posible, Luna. Por eso regresé y por eso Artemis Hasegawa me adoptó como su hija, me dio una nueva vida, una nueva personalidad, la de una mujer fuerte a quien Chikane Yamada no puede vencer, todo se lo debo a él, por eso le llamo con mucho cariño "Padre", como vez, no te ocultó nada, ni te engañó… él te ama… -explica Rei. Los ojos de Luna se alzan hacia Artemis que la contempla ansioso. -entiendo que ustedes tengan mucho de qué hablar, así que los espero afuera… Luna… de verdad me alegró mucho verte otra vez. -dice Rei caminando hacia ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla que la señora no responde, y tras sonreír a Artemis, sale de la cocina por la puerta de atrás. Luna y el señor Hasegawa se quedan solos.

-¿Lo ves ahora, Luna?... mi hija quería venir a hablar contigo, contarte la verdad para que me perdones y aceptes otra vez. -suplicante el millonario. -mi vida puede tener muchas cosas, dinero, poder, fortuna… pero sin la mujer que amo para compartirla no tiene sentido. -se anima Artemis y camina hacia ella luego saca de su bolso un pequeño estuche y muestra el bello anillo de diamantes. La señora lo mira asombrada y Rei sonriente. -Luna Kaguya… ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? -pide este tomando el anillo y tratando de ponérselo a ella en su dedo, pero bruscamente Luna retira su mano.

-No, Artemis. -dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos. -no acepto.

-¡Pero Luna! Me amas, te amo desde hace años, hemos estado separados por malos entendidos, y ahora que todo se aclara y podemos ser felices… ¿me rechazas? -desconcertado el millonario.-¿Ya no me amas? -cuestiona dolido.

-Si te amo, Artemis. Te amo igual que la primera vez que te vi. -confiesa ella.

-¿Entonces? -pregunta ansioso.

-No puedo aceptarte hasta que te decidas a ponerle fin a toda esta farsa que tienes con Rei.

-¿Farsa? ¡Dudas acaso que la quiera como a una hija! -indignado.

-No. Dudo de tus intensiones para apoyarla. Te conozco, Artemis Hasegawa, y ahora compruebo algo que me temía desde que supe que habías adoptado a Rei. Tus motivos para apoyarla. ¡No te das cuenta de que estás enviándola hacia su propia destrucción! -grita ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? -asombrado Artemis. -yo ayudo a Rei porque lo que ella va a hacer es Justicia.

-Es venganza. -corrige Luna. -¿No te das cuenta de que la Rei que todos conocimos y amamos ha desaparecido dejando en su lugar a esa mujer fría, insensible y malvada que tu ayudaste a fabricar? ¿Acaso en tu hambre de tener una familia y cariño te olvidaste de todo y fuiste capaz de poner en manos de Rei el arma que acabará con su vida?

-¿Arma?

-Eso hiciste. Darle dinero y poder ilimitado a un alma tan lastimada como la suya, consecuentar sus deseos de venganza y ponerla en este camino es como si le hubieses regalado un arma con la que tarde o temprano acabará por darse un tiro. Si de verdad la amaras como Padre, la habrías orientado para que todo ese dolor y deseo de venganza desapareciera.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que ella sufrió, por lo que le hicieron! estuvo parapléjica y se restableció, aprendió a correr de nuevo, se volvió clase "SS" y llevó a la escudería a ser la número 1 del mundo. Me hizo sentir orgulloso como jamás estuve de alguien. -reclama Artemis, indignado.

-Definitivamente, Artemis, el karma no se equivoca, por algo no te dio hijos. Si Rei de verdad lo fuera, te abrías percatado del peligro que encierra ser su cómplice en todo esto. Espero no sea muy tarde cuando te des cuenta de que entre Rei y la asesina de su madre no hay mucha diferencia y que tú ayudaste a volverla eso. -termina Luna.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, entonces? ¿Darle la espalda? -cuestiona este.

-Bastaría con situarla en su realidad, portarte como verdadero padre y evitar que siga cometiendo errores que la llevan a su destrucción. -aconseja Luna.

-¿Y eso es lo único por lo que no quieres ser mi esposa? -furioso Artemis. Una sonrisa amarga de Luna.

-Eso… entre otras cosas, Artemis. Cuando lo entiendas, quizá pueda aceptar tu anillo. De otra forma… -se acerca ella y abre la puerta. -No vuelva a poner un pie en esta casa, señor Hasegawa. -abatido el millonario se aleja mirando a Luna con desconcierto primero y con molestia después, dando al salir un fuerte portazo. Cuando Artemis se ha ido, Luna limpia las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas.

-Señora Serenity… se que usted entendería que hice lo correcto, por él y por Rei… si no lo hacía yo, no se daría cuenta hasta que fuera muy tarde. -ora ella a su difunta señora.

Afuera de la mansión, Rei aguarda recargada en el capo del "Guinevere" cuando su celular suena insistentemente.

-¿Diga?

-_Señorita Hasegawa, es Adams, hablo para darle una noticia interesante_.

-¿Atraparon a Yamada? -ansiosa ella.

-_No, pero atrapamos a una rata intentando salir de Japón_.

-¿Alluminum? -adivina Rei.

-_No. Por extraño que parezca, era Nyanko._

-Nyanko… así que ella fue la que avisó a Yamada. -adivina Rei.

-_Así es, la tengo presa y ha confesado todo, Yamada le depositó una exorbitante suma en su cuenta, ahora la interrogan, trataremos de encontrar a esa mujer, pero le aseguro que del país no saldrá._

-Claro que no saldrá. Ella me quiere a mí, así que no tardará en venir. -firme Rei. -¿Qué hay de… Nataku? -ansiosa ella.

-_Tengo la orden de arresto en mis manos y me dirijo a su domicilio_. -Rei siente una aprensión horrible al saber aquello, pero Reiko Hasegawa la domina.

-Entiendo, arréstelo y manténgame informada. Adiós y de nuevo gracias por todo, detective. -cuelga ella el teléfono.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? -Una voz con tono agresivo pregunta, ella gira la vista para mirar al hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules que la mira amenazante con los brazos cruzados. Al parecer, Darien había salido de la casa porque la puerta estaba abierta.

-Darien. -dice ella sonriendo a su amigo de la infancia y se acerca a él intentando abrazarlo, pero él la empuja lejos. -¿Darien? -intrigada ella.

-No es bien recibida aquí, señorita Hasegawa. -molesto él.

-Pero Darien… soy yo, Rei. -preocupada ella.

-¿Rei?... debe haber un error, mi hermana Rei murió hace dos años en un accidente, la mujer que tengo delante de mí, a quien no le interesa pasar encima de quien sea por satisfacer su ego, no es mi hermana. -duro Darien.

-¿Por qué me dices eso, Darien? Sigo siendo Rei. Tú hermana, tu mejor amiga… -dolida ella por el rechazo.

-Mi hermana Rei jamás me traicionaría como lo hiciste tú. Dime… ¿Por qué ayudas al imbécil de Thalassa a que me robe a mi familia? -lanza la pregunta Darien con las pupilas fulgurantes de ira. Rei mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Así que es por eso? ¿Todo es por Owen? -furiosa ella.

-¡Lo es! Jamás dejaré que tu o ese actor pongan un pie en mi casa. -molesto él.

-Darien, a un hombre seguro del amor de su mujer no le importa cuántos actores se acerquen a su esposa. Si te pones así es porque seguramente lo que sospeché era verdad y Serena sigue enamorada de Owen. -las pupilas azules del chico refulgen de ira.

-¡Largo de mi casa ahora! -la corre él. Una sonrisa de lado de Rei.

-Claro, me iré, sólo te diré que me duele mucho comprobar que no has dejado de ser un egoísta como cuando éramos niños. -dice ella. -una vez, hace dos años, cuando me contaste que le propondrías matrimonio a Serena, y te dije que si ella elegía a Owen qué harías, me contestaste "A MI SOLO ME IMPORTA ELLA" y creo que tienes razón. La forma como pretendes amar a Serena solo la va a alejar más de ti, porque lo que crees que haces por amor a ella, solo lo haces por amor a ti mismo. -sentencia Rei. Él la mira amenazante.

-¡Y qué diablos sabes tú del amor si solo eres una millonaria prepotente y soberbia que se goza en hacer sentir inferiores a los demás! -regresa él la agresión. Rei sonríe de lado.

-No refutaré eso porque tienes toda la razón. La vida nos ha vuelto lo que somos. Yo, una mujer soberbia y tu un egoísta. La diferencia, "hermano" -ironiza ella esa palabra. -es que yo si estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de mi soberbia y tú no las de tu egoísmo, y si continúas así, el karma te cobrará más de lo que esperas. -Él va a responder algo pero en ese instante aparece el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Reiko… vámonos. -con voz ronca Artemis. Ella adivina el final de la escena con Luna por el semblante de su Padre y tiene el tacto de no preguntar nada. Artemis sube en el asiento del copiloto y Rei en el del piloto mientras el Veyron blanco arranca y se aleja de la mansión Tsukino. Tanto el Padre como la hija van en silencio, asimilando cada uno la escena desagradable que acaban de vivir con dos personas importantes de su pasado…

**Departamento de Nataku Yamada, 7: 30 p.m.**

Nataku sale de la ducha, cambiado y listo para ir a la casa de Serena. Al salir, mira su celular en el que tiene muchas llamadas de Kakyuu Hino. Hasta ese momento recordaba que la mujer existía, pues no la había visto desde hace dos días. En ese momento llaman a la puerta y va a abrir.

-¿Diga? -pregunta al ver a un hombre extranjero vestido de traje negro acompañado de varios agente de policía.

-¿Yamada Nataku? -pregunta el hombre de acento inglés.

-Yo soy. -responde este.

-Armand Adams de la interpol. -muestra su placa. -está Usted bajo arresto por el delito de asociación delictuosa, fraude y complicidad en el asesinato de Rei Hino con su hermana Chikane Yamada. -informa éste. Nataku lo mira como quien acaba de recibir un golpe tremendo, aturdido y desconcertado de todo aquello. Un policía se acerca y lo esposa mientras Adams dice sus derechos en un muy buen japonés. -tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a llamar un abogado, en caso contrario le asignaremos uno de oficio, también puede hacer una llamada… -pero Nataku ya no lo escucha, como su hubiera perdido la voluntad, en silencio, se deja conducir por la policía fuera de su casa.

**Calles de Tokio. 8:30 p.m.**

Luego de dejar a Artemis en el castillo, Rei había salido a conducir. Estaba realmente alterada y sabía que únicamente podía calmarse manejando un poco. El Bugatti atraviesa las calles de la ciudad seguido de cerca por dos autos negros en que van los escoltas que cuidan de ella. El motivo de su desasosiego era que había recibido una llamada de Adams en que le informaba que Nataku estaba ya en la Comandancia de Policía preparándose para su interrogatorio.

-Gran Kami… madre… no sé lo que siento… -dice ella mientras maneja por una avenida de Tokio. -necesito saber si él es culpable… pero por otro lado me duele que sea así… -en ese momento recuerda su pelea con Serena, recuerda que ella defendió a Nataku y que le aseguró que era inocente. -¡Serena! -dice ella el nombre. En ese momento sólo ella tenía la respuesta que buscaba, toma el celular y llama a la empresa. Le responde la secretaria. -¿Mariko san? Es la señorita Hasegawa… ¿Está Serena aún en la oficina o regresó a su casa?

-_Sí, señorita, está aquí, regresó hace unas horas, se quedará a revisar el informe mensual hasta las nueve_. -responde ella.

-Muy bien, gracias. -cuelga Rei el teléfono. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía hablar con Serena, esta vez debía hacerlo, si ella aseguraba que Nataku era inocente, era porque sabía algo, así que, decidida, hunde el acelerador y de golpe haciendo un giro de 360 grados en la calle, regresa por el camino en que venía rumbo al edificio de "Galactic Enterprises" mientras los dos autos negros que la siguen desconcertados no logran dar alcance al Veyron que se pierde por un túnel.

-¡Aquí 345-Z a Central! ¡Perdimos el Bugatti blanco! ¡Informe al detective Adams! -preocupado uno de los agentes llama por el radio.

**Edificio de "Galactic Enterprises".**

-Señora Serena. -dice Mariko entrando. -debo irme, lamento no poder quedarme con usted pero mi madre esta delicada de salud y debo cuidar de ella.

-Entiendo, Mariko, puedes irte ya. -asiente Serena bajando la pantalla de su computadora.

-¿Segura que estará bien?

-Sí, segura. Aquí está Akashi y cuando termine hablaré a casa para que vengan por mí. -responde ella haciendo alusión al velador. -Ve tranquila, Mariko, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana. -se aleja la secretaria. Serena abre de nuevo su portátil y sigue trabajando en silencio mientras la chica se aleja. En cuanto ella ha entrado en el elevador y este se cierra, una sombra aparece en el fondo del pasillo, una sombra que se alarga cada vez más conforme se acerca a la oficina de presidencia.

-Comencemos este juego. -sonríe la mujer de cabello dorado antes de que su mano sujete la manija de la puerta…

**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí yo como cada semana haciendo correr a marchas forzadas a mi editora estrella "Genbu la Tortuga nadadora" pero al pie del cañón, acabando el capitulo a las 2:30 de la madrugada, con examen de Kendo a la puerta y organizando la fiesta de mi abuela, pero SRR es SRR y el capitulo debe salir como dice Genbu sama "Cada semana como pan caliente" así que de verdad espero haya sido de su agrado y agradeciendo enormemente sus comentarios que me animan a seguir adelante. Especiales saludos a Seyryu sama, lamentando no poder poner la escena completa de Freyja, pero se la debo para otro momento, que las cosa se empiezan a complicar agradablemente rumbo al desenlace, así que ¡¡¡FEEL THE REVENGE!!!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**


	41. Chapter 40: Crisis Infinita

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 40: Crisis Infinita**

**Oficinas de "Galactic Enterprises"**

La mujer vestida de negro camina por los pasillos, ahora solitarios del último piso de presidencia y su sombra se alarga por efecto de las luces pequeñas de cada uno de los escritorios. Al fin llega hasta la gran puerta de la oficina principal, una oficina que para ella traía recuerdos hermosos y tristes a la vez. Esa fue la oficina de su Padre y una vez él le dijo: "_Esta oficina será tuya alguna vez_". En ese mismo lugar ella vio a su padre darse un tiro en medio de la desesperación de verse arruinado. Una oficina que luego visitó varias veces mientras preparaba su venganza y la que luego conquistó de nuevo, borrando de la faz de la tierra a todos los que la habían ocupado antes manchando el recuerdo de su Padre. Serenity Tsukino, Rei Hino… y ahora era el turno de Serena.

Chikane Yamada toma la manija de la puerta y la gira lentamente mientras una sádica sonrisa se pinta en su rostro. Abre la puerta poco a poco y mira adentro sentada frente al escritorio, a una mujer rubia que trabaja arduamente frente a una computadora portátil. Entra en el lugar y cierra la puerta tras ella colocando el seguro por dentro.

-Mariko… ¿Olvidaste algo? -dice sin mirar adelante Serena, abstraída en su trabajo.

-No soy Mariko. -habla la mujer vestida de negro. Al escuchar esa voz, la voz de sus pesadillas, Serena Tsukino siente un escalofrío recorrerla. Levanta la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador para mirar avanzar hacia ella a Chikane Yamada, con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos rojizos destellantes de ira contenida, quien la mira como el lobo debía mirar a una presa que está a punto de devorar. Serena, repuesta del primer momento de espanto, se levanta de la silla giratoria y haciendo uso de todo su valor, la enfrenta.

-¿¡Qué hace en mi oficina!? -espeta decidida ella.

-¿Qué hago?... Pasaba por aquí y pensé en venir a saludarte. Recuerda que somos muy buenas amigas y que hemos pasado por mucho juntas. En estos momentos de mi vida, sólo me queda recurrir a mis amigos. -explica Chikane misteriosamente caminando hasta llegar frente al escritorio.

-¿Amigas? ¡Por favor! No juegue así conmigo, señora. Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, luego de lo que le hizo a mi padre, a mi me queda claro el tipo de relación que nos une, así que diga a qué vino esta vez y lárguese. -incómoda Serena. Yamada sonríe de lado mientras cruza los brazos.

-¡Oh si! Ese infortunado accidente del Señor Tsukino, es una pena que el tipo que contraté no haya sido tan eficiente como presumía y haya fallado. Sobre todo porque yo ya había ordenado a la florería el arreglo fúnebre para Taichi Tsukino.

-¿¡Cómo puede ser tan cínica para venir a confesar eso aquí!? -furiosa Serena, da la vuelta en torno al escritorio y se planta delante de aquella mujer. -¡Lárguese ahora mismo o si no…

-¡O si no qué harás! -valiente Yamada. -Deja de portarte con un valor que estas muy lejos de tener, Serena Tsukino. Sé que me odias tanto o más que yo a ti, pero sé también que algo hay mayor que tu odio y es tu miedo hacia mí. -amenaza Yamad, mirando las pupilas azules de ella fijamente, tan fijamente que la hace retroceder unos pasos. A su pesar, Serena sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz aquella mujer.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? -pregunta al fin.

-Una sola cosa. Cerciorarme de que mantendrás la boca cerrada. -habla Yamada lentamente. Serena la mira son entender. -Últimamente las cosas para mí se han complicado, a partir de este día comenzarán a saberse secretos que he intentado mantener escondidos muchos años. La estúpida de Rei Hino se ha empeñado en perseguirme como si fuera un perro de presa y me está acorralando. -Molesta, confiesa Chikane.

-¿Rei? -balbucea Serena sin entender aún aquellas palabras.

-Seguramente te harán algunas preguntas sobre mí, ella, la policía… Nataku…. -la voz de Yamada se quiebra un poco. -y lo único que quiero que te quede muy claro, Serena Tsukino, es que aunque yo no esté cerca de ti, aún puedo dañar a quienes amas si es que se te ocurre confesar lo que sabes. -amenaza Yamada.

-No entiendo una palabra de lo que dice. -confundida Serena.

-Bien, hagámoslo mucho más gráfico. -sonríe Chikane Yamada y de entre su ropa extrae una pequeña navaja la cual en un movimiento rápido coloca en el cuello de Serena, quien no tiene tiempo se moverse siquiera hasta que siente el frío del arma sobre su cuello. -si la policía te llama a declarar y dices lo que sabes sobre mí, voy a hacerte más daño del que jamás has imaginado. Comenzaré por asesinar a todos los que amas, a tu funesto marido, a la mujer de cabello azul, a tu hija… y a ese actor al cual amas. -mientras habla Chikane Yamada, acorrala poco a poco a Serena contra la pared del lugar. Sus ojos se encuentran otra vez, pero ahora son los ojos azules de la rubia los que analizan lentamente el fondo de las pupilas rojas y creen encontrar algo que jamás habían tenido antes los ojos de Chikane Yamada. Miedo.

-Si me está amenazando de esa forma tan desesperada, señora Yamada, es porque algo ha ocurrido. -habla al fin Serena, tratando de tener algo de valor a pesar de sentir el arma en su cuello. -sí… ese brillo en sus ojos lo conozco muy bien por haberlo experimentado antes, se llama miedo. Usted tiene miedo… ¡Chikane Yamada tiene miedo! -habla al fin ella, haciendo énfasis en esto último. Al ver descubiertos sus más secretos sentimientos por la que ella creía su víctima, Chikane siente que la sangre le sube de golpe al rostro llena de furia.

-¡Calla,maldita! ¡Calla! -la amenaza haciendo presión en su cuello con el arma.

-Así que era verdad. Rei al fin logró desenmascarar sus crímenes, que supongo son muchos, y ahora debe sentirse atrapada, sofocada, acorralada. -conforme habla Serena, siente que retoma el control que hace mucho tiempo había perdido contra este formidable enemigo que era para ella Chikane Yamada. Ahora que la ve allí, asustada, fuera de control, le parece que está poco a poco liberándose del yugo atroz de dos años, en que la ha tenido sojuzgada. -le diré algo, señora Yamada. Si es que la policía o Rei me preguntan ahora sobre lo que sé de usted, no dudaría en decirles la verdad. -con valor Serena.

-¡No sabes lo que hablas! ¡Olvidas quién soy y lo que puedo hacerte! -descontrolada Chikane, quien notaba con miedo como crecía el valor de Serena y lentamente bajaba al navaja de su cuello, asustada por estar perdiendo el control de la situación.

-No lo olvido, justamente porque no lo olvido es que lo digo. Quiero que toda esta maldición termine con usted, Yamada. Ya no podrá seguir haciendo daño porque alguien más fuerte que usted la ha vencido, Rei la ha vencido, y voy a ayudarla a darle el tiro de gracia confesando absolutamente todo lo que sé. -firme Serena. -y también, le diré la verdad a Nataku. -Los ojos rojos de Chikane Yamada se clavan en ella como fiera herida. -no sabe lo mal que me sentía de estarle mintiendo todo el tiempo y no poder decirle de frente la clase de víbora que tiene por hermana, pero ahora que Rei la ha desenmascarado, ahora que la justicia la hará pagar por sus crímenes, ya no le temo… ¡Lo oye! ¡Ya no le temo! -grita Serena con fuerza aquella verdad que esperó tanto tiempo para poder decir.

-¡CALLA, ESTÚPIDA! -ruge Yamada y con el puño cerrado, lanza una terrible bofetada que resuena con eco doloroso en el rostro de la rubia. Ha sido dado aquel golpe con una fuerza tan grande, que lanza a Serena al suelo.

El elevador del último piso se abre y la mujer de cabello negro entra en el pasillo de las oficinas de presidencia. Camina por el desolado lugar lentamente, con mil preguntas en su cabeza. Tardó un poco en decidirse a entrar, a pesar de haber visto desde abajo al estacionar el "Guinevere" la luz de la que antes era su oficina encendida, lo cual le daba la certeza de que Serena estaba allí. Además se había cruzado en el camino con Mariko, quien le había dicho que su jefa seguía en presidencia. El velador no dudó en dejar entrar a la nueva dueña de "Galactic Enterprises", pensando que iba a hablar con la señora Serena, y de ese modo Rei entró en el lugar.

Caminaba por el pasillo, aún indecisa de estar allí. Ahora que estaba seguro el arresto de Nataku, las dudas sobre la culpabilidad de su marido la asaltaban de nuevo. Temía haber cometido una injusticia pero a la vez su alma atribulada de indecisiones necesitaba tener una pisca de verdad en esto, y si la única forma de tenerla era por medio de la policía, debía hacerlo. Cuando firmó la denuncia por intento de homicidio que Adams le presentó contra Chikane Yamada, su mano fue firme y no titubeó. Cuando firmó la de Nataku, se sentía el ser más miserable del universo, pero su deseo de saber la verdad fue más grande que sus sentimientos y al fin la firmó.

-Sólo Serena puede decirme la verdad… Nadie más que ella puede hacerlo. Si no quiere, la obligaré. -decidida Rei llegando cerca de presidencia. La puerta está cerrada y ella respira hondo antes de decidirse a llamar, pero justo cuando va a hacerlo, escucha el grito, casi rugido, de una voz que conoce bastante bien.

-¡CALLA, ESTÚPIDA! -se escucha el grito acompañado de un sonido terrible, que resuena en la oficina, el sonido de un golpe y luego de un cuerpo que cae derribando algunos objetos. El corazón de Rei comienza a latir aceleradamente ¿Esa voz era de…? ¿Chikane Yamada? ¿Pero cómo era posible? ¿Qué hacía Yamada en la oficina de Serena?

Serena se halla en el suelo, con el labio reventado por el terrible golpe que ha recibido y aún aturdida debido a este, cuando siente unas manos poderosas sujetarla de cabello y sin importarle nada, obligarla de un doloroso tirón a levantase del suelo. Chikane Yamada, con los ojos inyectados de furia, sujeta a Serena del cabello y la obliga a levantarse hasta dejarla de rodillas y estrellar su rostro en la madera del escritorio sin miramiento alguno.

-Creo estúpida niña que necesitas un pequeño recordatorio sobre quién tiene el control en esta situación. -amenaza Yamada, colocando de nuevo la navaja frente a Serena, quien ahoga un grito de dolor ante el ataque del que es objeto. -Yo mando y tu obedeces ¿Recuerdas? -amenaza pasando la punta de la navaja por la mejilla de Serena, que cierra los ojos temblando. -Aquel día del accidente de Rei Hino, cuando me descubriste en el garaje, cuando supiste por primera vez que yo era la Corredora Fantasma y trataste de detenerme para no asesinarla, creo que te dejé claro que conmigo no se juega. -amenaza Chikane.

Afuera de la oficina, Rei Hino escucha todo aquello paralizada y con sus pupilas moradas dilatadas ante aquella verdad que estaba escuchando de labios de Chikane, mientras en su mente se reproducían aquellos momentos angustiantes y terribles del día de su accidente y todas y cada una de sus creencias sobre la culpabilidad de Serena comienzan a derrumbarse como una torre que es demolida desde sus cimientos. Serena… ¿No sabía sobre Yamada desde antes? ¿Se enteró de la verdad el mismo día que ella?

-¡Si va A matarme, hágalo de una vez! -escucha Rei la voz de Serena con una fuerza y un valor tan grande como jamás creyó que ella tuviera. -¡Maldigo cada día de mi vida no haber tenido la fuerza de enfrentarla ese día y haber impedido que asesinara a mi hermana! ¡Me odio a mi misma por no haber escapado a tiempo y por haber llegado a ese lugar en el momento en que el "Fénix" estalló y no antes! ¡Por mi gusto hubiera querido explotar ese mismo día junto con Rei! ¡Lo hubiese preferido todo a vivir dos años bajo su maldito yugo y sus amenazas! ¡Aún ahora lo prefiero! -espeta Serena con decisión.

Una risa terrible de Chikane Yamada resuena en la oficina, trayendo a la mente de Rei mucho más vividas las escenas de ese día de la carrera en Hakone, cuando escuchaba la misma risa burlona de la mujer del Fairlady diciéndole que Serena y Nataku la habían ayudado a preparar ese momento y esa venganza, y entonces le creyó, le creyó como una idiota sin ponerse a pensar en que podía estarla engañando. Dejó que esa mujer destruyera su fe en las dos personas que más amaba en el universo, su esposo y su hermana. ¡Qué estúpida había sido y que fácil la había vencido Yamada! Dos lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de la mujer de cabello negro fuera de la oficina la estar escuchando aquella verdad.

-¡Realmente, querida, eliges un muy mal momento para ser valiente! -habla Yamada bajando el rostro hasta el oído de Serena. -haces muy mal en incitarme a matarte, además, de que ese es justamente uno de los objetivos que me tracé en mi vida, acabar hasta con el último rastro de sangre de las tres mujeres que arruinaron mi existencia, es decir, con la maldita de Hino, con tu marido y contigo, estamos ante una situación muy especial en donde yo no tengo nada que perder. Si en este momento termino con tu asquerosa vida, un asesinato más en mi lista de crímenes no me hace menos culpable. -insiste Yamada, sonriendo con esa sonrisa de demente que la caracteriza y bajando la navaja hasta el cuello de la inmovilizada mujer rubia, que sigue recargada en el escritorio. -así que la decisión es totalmente tuya. Conservas tu vida y sigues como estos dos años, obedeciendo mis órdenes y encubriéndome, o juegas a la heroína y tomas el camino correcto, pero no vives para contarlo. -amenaza de nuevo Yamada. -Elige…

-La decisión no es difícil, Yamada. -habla Serena. -elijo ser libre de ti. ¡Ya no quiero vivir con miedo, con la incertidumbre de que puedas dañar a los que amo como dañaste a papá! ¡Me he cansado de que me amenaces y me obligues a hacer y decir cosas que no deseo! ¡Me he hartado de ser cómplice involuntario de tus crímenes! Así que ya no te tengo miedo. Si quieres matarme, mátame, porque si me dejas viva no dudaré en decirle la verdad a Rei y a Nataku sobre ti y ayudarlos a que pagues por todo el daño que has hecho. -Con valentía la chica rubia. Chikane crispa de ira sus manos en la navaja. -Además, Yamada, si me asesinas, estarás firmando tu propia sentencia de muerte. Ahora todos sabrán la clase de mujer que es Chikane Yamada, y estoy segura de que Rei te perseguiría aún con más furia de lo que ya lo hace y no descansaría hasta vengar mi muerte.

-¡Es que acaso no te queda claro lo que puedo hacerte! -insiste Chikane, en cuya mano tiembla el arma aumentando la presión que ejerce sobre el cabello de Serena, pero ahora es esta la que sonríe.

-Ahora quien no tiene nada que perder soy yo. Mi hermana me cree culpable de ser tu cómplice y haber ayudado a su asesinato y me odia con justa razón. Nada me haría mas feliz que demostrarle, así sea con mi muerte, que jamás la traicioné y que soy inocente de todo lo que me acusa, salvo mi estupidez, de haber dudado de ella e irme con usted...Convertirme en Black Lady… Sé que ella entendería… y creo que es la única forma de que me perdone. -habla Serena. Afuera de la oficina, las lágrimas corren por las mejillas de Rei como si al caer de sus ojos estuvieran lavando todas las mentiras y malos entendidos que había entre ella y Serena.

-¡Entonces es tu decisión, Tsukino! No puedo arriesgarme a que usen lo que sabes en contra mía o a que hables con Nataku, así que… ¡Muere de una vez! -grita Yamada con fiereza levantando su mano en alto, mientras Serena cierra los ojos esperando el ataque final y el filo de la navaja refulge con la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana.

-¡¡¡SERENA!!! ¡¡¡NOOO!!! -se escucha el grito terrible venido de afuera, mientras alguien intenta abrir la puerta jalando la manija de esta con desesperación. Aquel grito y aquel sonido detienen el golpe fatal que estaba por lanzar Yamada. Serena, aún inmovilizada sobre el escritorio, escucha la voz de su hermana venida de fuera.

-¡REI! -grita con desesperación y aprovechando el desconcierto de Yamada se levanta de golpe y la lanza hacia atrás corriendo hacia la puerta. Al llegar intenta también ella abrirla pero es el vano, está cerrada.

-¡Serena! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No puedo abrir la puerta! -grita igualmente desesperada del otro lado de la puerta, Rei. Chikane se recupera entonces del primer momento de desconcierto y llega hasta el lugar en que Serena intenta salir y la sujeta del cuello con el brazo mientras la amenaza de nuevo con la navaja.

-¡Bienvenida al juego, Rei Hino! -escucha Rei la voz de Yamada.

-¡¡Serena!! ¡Maldita! ¡Déjala ir! -furiosa Rei golpea con sus puños la madera de la puerta.

-¡¿Dejarla ir?! ¡Y poderme la oportunidad que me da el destino de tener a dos de mis enemigas a mi merced!?... ¡Jamás! -ríe salvajemente Yamada.

-¡Rei! ¡Vete… de aquí! -pide Serena, aterrada. Como puede, por la presión que Yamada hace en su cuello, lo dice.

-¡No me iré! ¡Serena! ¡Jamás me iré sin ti! -le responde Rei del otro lado de la puerta mientras con sus puños sigue golpeando desesperada.

-¡Que conmovedor! Las dos amigas se reconcilian justo en el momento en que una de ellas está por despedirse de este mundo. -exclama Yamada burlonamente.

-¡Si te atreves a lastimarla, maldita, prometo que te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo y yo misma clavaré una navaja en tu corazón! -amenaza Rei tras la puerta. Otra risa sádica de Chikane.

-Realmente, Hino, me das algo de pena. Tú estás afuera y yo aquí. No puedes impedir que le haga lo que me dé la gana. Veamos… ¿Cómo sufrirías más, Rei Hino? Quizá si voy mutilando poco a poco cada parte de su cuerpo y tu solo escuchas sus gritos desesperados… -amenaza Chikane acercando la navaja hacia la oreja de Serena, que cierra los ojos.

-¡Serena! -grita Rei totalmente desesperada.

-¡No la escuches, Rei! ¡No dejes que nos venza de nuevo! ¡Ve por ayuda! ¡Hazlo! –valiente, Serena, le grita desde dentro.

-¡No! ¡No te dejaré! -con lágrimas en los ojos, Rei, que sigue jalando la manija de la puerta.

-¡Yo no importo! ¡Rei! ¡Tienes que hacer que ella pague por todo lo que hizo! ¡Trae ayuda! -responde la voz de la rubia. Yamada sigue riendo salvajemente ya totalmente fuera de sí.

-¿Qué harás, Rei Hino? ¿Vas a abandonar a tu hermana, con tal de que la policía me atrape? Si te largas de aquí empezaré a cortar… y cortar… -baja la navaja Yamada hacia el cuello de Serena. -y cortar hasta que muera de dolor o desangrada. Sería el cierre perfecto a mi venganza ¿No crees? -amenaza Yamada.

Afuera, Rei se debate en una encrucijada terrible. Todo este tiempo ha luchado por atrapar a Chikane Yamada, y ahora puede hacerlo si va por la policía, pero si eso implica dejar sola a Serena, arriesgar a su hermana… ¿Vale la pena?...

Dentro de la oficina, la mujer de cabello dorado y ojos rojizos, mantiene a Serena sujeta del cuello con un brazo, mientras con el otro la amenaza con la navaja.

-¿Y bien, Hino? ¿Qué has decidido? -pregunta Yamada. No se escucha ni una sola respuesta del otro lado de la puerta de madera y los golpes de los puños sobre esta han cesado. El corazón de Serena late aceleradamente. -¡Vaya, vaya, Serena! parece que a tu querida hermana le importa más atraparme que tu integridad, se ha ido. -se burla Yamada.

-Rei… -balbucea Serena. No sabe si satisfecha o asustada al darse cuenta de que ella se ha decidido y se ha ido, pero no bien acaba de pronunciar ese nombre cuando unos fuertes golpes se escuchan en la madera, unos golpes terribles como si algo metálico estuviera socavado la dureza de la puerta. Yamada asustada se hace atrás junto con Serena.

-¿Qué demonios? -balbucea ahora Yamada, confundida sin dejar de amenazar a Serena con la navaja.

Rei, fuera, a tomado un perchero de metal que estaba al lado del escritorio de Mariko y con la base de este, daba golpes terribles sobre la madera de la puerta justo al lado de la manija, una fuerza nueva había surgido en ella, mezclada con el desconcierto y la vergüenza de saber la verdad sobre Serena. No podía abandonar a su hermana, no podía dejarla sola, no luego de que ella había vivido dos años la tortura del yugo terrible de Yamada.

-¡Serena! ¡Voy por ti! ¿Me oyes? ¡Voy a salvarte! -grita Rei, mientras golpea y golpea la madera con una furia y un ímpetu salidos desde el fondo de su alma, mezclando cada golpe con las lágrimas de culpabilidad que caen de sus ojos.

-¡Rei! -grita Serena tratando de forcejear contra Yamada y liberarse de su agarre. Ahora es como si la misma fuerza que Rei está imprimiendo a cada golpe con el perchero de metal, hubiese sido contagiada a Serena, quien intenta escapar de su captora; lo logra a medias, pues empuja el brazo de Yamada, pero al intentar sujetarla de nuevo la toma de un hombro y ambas caen al suelo. Serena gira y se levanta intentando correr pero Yamada la sujeta del tobillo haciéndola caer otra vez.

-¡Malditas! ¡No me van a derrotar! -ruge Chikane, intentando clavar la navaja en el cuello de Serena, quien intenta alejarla de sí con ambas manos mientras ruedan en el suelo. Poco a poco el sonido de la madera que es rota por los golpes se escucha con más fuerza hasta que al fin Rei logra abrir un agujero en la puerta justo al lado de la manija en que la madera ha quedado astillada con unos picos filosos alrededor del boquete. Rei puede ver ahora la horrible escena por sí misma: A Chikane Yamada y a su hermana forcejeando con aquella navaja. Sin pensarlo mucho y presa de la adrenalina del momento, Rei mete la mano por el estrecho agujero que ha logrado hacer con el perchero de metal para abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo, las astillas desgarran la piel de su brazo y su muñeca, hiriéndola. Ella contiene un gesto de dolor y a pesar de eso mete la mano y gira la perilla que logra al fin abrir la puerta de aquella oficina. Luego saca la mano y al hacerlo se hiere de nuevo, pero no le importa, al fin está delante de ellas.

-¡Serena! -grita la chica herida del brazo derecho empujando la puerta de par en par y camina hacia ellas. En ese momento, Serena logra lanzar a Yamada que está sobre ella, intentando clavar la navaja en su cuello usando sus piernas de apoyo a un lado. La mujer de negro cae pesadamente y la navaja se pierde con sonido metálico debajo del escritorio. Respirando agitadamente, Serena se incorpora sujetándose del escritorio y mira a su hermana que camina hacia ella.

-¡Rei! -exclama la rubia con los ojos arrasados de llanto. Las dos están a unos cuantos pasos y Rei es quien avanza hacia ella, hasta que un extraño sonido las hace mirar al lugar en que Yamada está tirada en el suelo.

-Que bella escena. Las hermanas separadas por dos años de mentiras y maldad se encuentran ahora con la verdad y se perdonan. -burlona la mujer rubia, que ahora sujeta una pistola en su mano. El sonido fue hecho por ella al cargarla y deja paralizadas a ambas chicas. Yamada se levanta sin dejar de apuntar el arma hacia Serena, camina hacia ella. -¿De verdad creyeron las dos que podían conmigo tan fácil? -mueve la cabeza negativamente. -Una vez te dije, Rei Hino, que el juego que estás jugando y el camino que recorres lo he recorrido yo primero que tú hace años y que te llevo muchísima ventaja. -amenaza Yamada llegando al lado de Serena y alargando la mano apunta a la cabeza de esta con el arma. Rei respira agitadamente mientras la sangre de su mano corre por sus dedos y cae al suelo formando un pequeño charco. Su corazón late terriblemente agitado. No logra encontrar una salida a todo aquello.

-No hagas estupideces, Yamada. Se terminó. -amenaza ella. Chikane ríe estridentemente con aquella risa terrible que crispaba los nervios de Rei.

-Creo, Hino, que no te has dado cuenta de quién tiene el arma. -amenaza ésta. - luego de todos estos años, tu tampoco has cambiado, tus debilidades siguen siendo las mismas, sobre todo Serena Tsukino. Desde que te conocí, me di cuenta de que tu único punto vulnerable era ella, tu cariño por ella y tu deseo de protegerla siempre, por eso la utilicé para mis fines, por eso avivé el odio que ella ya sentía por ti a mi favor, y pensaba utilizarla como arma final que te diera el golpe definitivo ese día en la carrera. Quería que tú creyeras que ella era la que te había asesinado y que murieras por mano de tu propia hermana, y así habría ocurrido de no ser porque ella me descubrió ese día y se negó a ir a la carrera. ¡Qué pena! Y luego de eso aquí estamos las tres, igual que esa vez, hace dos años, y de nuevo yo tengo el poder de vida o muerte sobre ambas… realmente… ¡Que poco me costaría jalar el gatillo!… -amenaza Yamada. Serena sigue paralizada, sintiendo el cañón en su sien. -de nuevo, Rei Hino, te he ganado, soy más fuerte que tú y tengo mejores armas que tú.

Rei mira la escena aterrorizada y también mira a Serena sin saber qué hacer para escapar de esa situación, hasta que el sonido de un teléfono rompe la tranquilidad del ambiente. La chica de cabello negro lleva su mano sana al interior de su saco sacando su teléfono móvil y abriéndolo delante de Yamada mira el número, luego sonríe.

-Parece, Yamada, que el destino está en tu contra ¿Sabes quién me llama? Es Adams. -al oír ese nombre, Chikane palidece. -parece ser que me están buscando él y los policías que ha puesto a protegerme. Olvidé que el "Guinevere" tiene GPS. En estos momentos ya deben de saber que estoy aquí y vienen por mí. -con decisión en la voz Rei sonriendo de lado.

-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Es una treta para engañarme! -espeta a su pesar, asustada, Yamada, cuya mano tiembla encañonando a Serena. El sonido de aquel aparato la está empezando a volver loca. Rei levanta el celular rojo en su mano.

-Tú decides, Yamada. Tienes el tiempo justo para escapar… o contesto y le digo a Adams que estás aquí. -amenaza ahora Rei.

-¡Antes de que lo hagas, la mato! -responde la amenaza, Chikane.

-¡Hazlo, Rei! ¿¡Qué importa que me mate!? -Habla Serena a su amiga con decisión. Los ojos amatista de Rei se clavan en las pupilas azules de Serena y la rubia asiente con la cabeza. -hazlo… -le dice mientras las lágrimas caen. Rei también asiente con la cabeza y lentamente abre el teléfono rojo.

-¡_Señorita Hasegawa! ¿Por qué se escapa de los escoltas? ¡No puede estar sola y sin protección en estos momentos! ¿¡Me oye!? ¡Estamos llegando, no se mueva de allí! -_se oye la voz del policía que habla en inglés. Rei sostiene el teléfono en alto para que Yamada pueda escuchar y ésta, aterrorizada, sigue amenazando a Serena.

-Como vez, Yamada, no eres la única que puede hacer amenazas aquí. -Habla Rei. -escapaste una vez, pero… ¿Podrás escapar dos veces? -en ese instante, como si el destino quisiera apoyar sus palabras, se comienzan a escuchar las sirenas de la policía, que llegan al lugar aumentando el nerviosismo de Yamada.

El rostro descompuesto de la asesina lo dice todo, se encuentra ante una encrucijada terrible de la cual no puede ni quiere elegir alguna opción. Sabe que puede matar a Serena, y también a Rei si lo desea, pero no podía salir del edificio antes de que la atrapara la policía y aún no puede permitir eso, no antes de hablar con Nataku y no antes del gran final que ha preparado para Rei Hino. Rei lentamente comienza a dar unos pasos acercándose hacia la mujer de negro y hacia Serena.

-La decisión es toda tuya, Yamada. Y el tiempo ahora, tu peor enemigo. -Sigue Rei con firmeza, logrando ponerla aún más nerviosa. Unas terribles gotas de sudor caen por el rostro de Chikane Yamada, y de pronto toma una decisión, mas por impulso e instinto de supervivencia que razonada, presionada por el sonido de las sirenas cada vez más cercanas, de improviso lanza a Serena un golpe con la culata de la pistola.

-¡Serena! -corre Rei al ver como su amiga cae al suelo y aprovechando el momento de confusión, Yamada desaparece corriendo por la puerta abierta de par en par.

Afuera del edificio de "Galactic Enterprises", cuatro patrullas del departamento de policía se han estacionado. De una de ellas baja el alto joven extranjero que toma de su saco un arma. En ese momento su teléfono suena y él contesta.

_-¡Adams! Soy yo. Chikane Yamada está en este edificio_. -se oye la voz de Rei.

-¿Qué ha dicho?... ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo cuando la llamé hace un momento?-furioso el detective, mientras camina hacia allí seguido de los policías japoneses.

-¡_No podía hacerlo! Estaba amenazando a Serena con un arma. Llame una ambulancia ahora, estamos en el último piso, en la oficina de presidencia, ¡No la deje escapar!_. -pide ella. Adams cuelga el teléfono de golpe.

-¡Mierda! -ruge furioso. -¡Tatewaki, pida refuerzos por radio! ¡Ukeda, solicite una ambulancia! ¡Ustedes cuatro se quedan aquí y no dejan que nadie salga del edificio! -ordena Adams a su gente. -¡El resto viene conmigo! -explica llegando a la puerta de cristal de la entrada y llamando con la culata de la pistola hasta que el anciano velador se acerca. Por fuera, Adams muestra su placa de policía y el asustado hombre se apresura en abrirles.

Arriba, en la oficina. Rei se encuentra en el suelo con la cabeza de Serena recargada en sus rodillas. La chica rubia tiene una herida en la frente producto el golpe con el arma de Yamada y la de cabello negro la llama entre llanto.

-Serena… Serena, contéstame… tienes que estar bien… -llorosa Rei. -Si algo malo te pasa jamás me lo perdonaré… Serena… -la llama su amiga mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos caen sobre el rostro de la rubia. Como si aquellas lágrimas hubiesen tenido el poder de reanimarla, los ojos azules de Serena se abren lentamente.

-¿Rei? -pregunta ella.

-¡Serena! -exclama esta y la ayuda a incorporarse. La chica rubia se sienta en el suelo adolorida y aturdida por el golpe y únicamente puede sentir unos brazos que la rodean por el cuello, mientras Rei de rodillas la abraza con fuerza. -¡Serena! ¿Estás bien? -llora Rei abrazada de su amiga.

-Rei… yo… Yamada… ¿Dónde está? -pregunta Serena recordando todo. La mujer de ojos amatista se separa del abrazo y mira a su amiga.

-Escapó. -declara Rei.

-¡No dejes que escape! ¡Ve tras ella! -le grita Serena desesperada. Rei le sonríe y tomando un pañuelo de entre sus ropas, limpia la sangre que sale de la herida de la frente de Serena.

-Yamada ya no importa. Solo importa que estés a salvo. -dice Rei aquellas palabras lentamente sonriendo a su amiga. Serena la mira desconcertada.

-Pero Rei… tu venganza… lo que más deseas en la vida es hacerla pagar… -balbucea la rubia. Rei se levanta del suelo y tomando las manos de Serena la ayuda a levantarse también.

-Ya no. Yamada puede irse al infierno si le da la gana. He sido una estúpida y una tonta al creer lo peor de ti. -explica Rei presionando las manos de Serena entre las suyas. -Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Entiendo por qué guardabas silencio, por qué no te defendías, y me siento el ser mas ruin del universo por haberte hecho sufrir de esa forma, por haberte… llegado… a golpear… -la voz de ella se quiebra un poco al recordar aquello. -Sé que este no es el mejor momento para decirlo, Serena, y también entenderé si no quieres hacerlo porque tienes toda la razón en odiarme pero… podrías… perdonarme… -pide la chica haciendo acopio de valor y diciendo una apalabra que se había jurado a su misma desde que era Reiko Hasegawa, jamás decir.

La chica rubia sigue callada, en un silencio extraño, reconcentrada en sí misma, y con la vista baja.

-Rei… yo… lo siento mucho pero no puedo perdonarte. -dice Serena lentamente. La chica de ojos amatista levanta la mirada asombrada de aquellas palabras de su amiga, pero luego baja de nuevo la vista y suelta las manos de Serena, dentro de sí sabe que su amiga tenía demasiados motivos para no perdonarla.

-Entiendo. No te culpo por ello, tienes toda la razón en no perdonarme. -habla Rei, pero antes de que pueda decir más, es ahora Serena la que se lanza en un abrazo sobre ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amiga. Rei, desconcertada, no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-No puedo perdonarte porque te he perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo, Rei. -Son las palabras de Serena. -Es más, nunca tuve nada que perdonarte, solo era cuestión de que yo entendiera algunas situaciones. -Susurra ella.

Rei entonces siente que un gran peso le ha sido relevado en su alma y en su corazón y corresponde al abrazo de su amiga, de su hermana, de esa pequeña a la cual una vez hace muchos años prometió cuidar siempre. Al fin entre las dos no había malos entendidos ni resentimientos. Al fin, luego de muchos años, volvían a ser tan amigas como en su infancia.

"_La pequeña rubia camina por el patio de aquella escuela con su lonchera en la mano buscando un lugar para sentarse. Al fin lo hace, sentándose detrás de unos arbustos y trata de abrir su lonchera._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas, rubita tonta?.-espeta una alta niña de cabello castaño saliendo, de la maleza seguida de otras niñas, todas mucho mayores que la pequeña rubia, las cuales la rodean. Serena aterrada, abraza su lonchera._

_-¡Tamaki chan, déjame en paz! ¡Ya te he dado mi desayuno ayer! -gimotea la rubia. Todas las niñas mayores se ríen._

_-¿Y eso que importa, Tsukino? ¿En verdad crees que lo quiero un solo día? Te dije que este año serías mi sirviente personal, siempre elijo a una tonta de primer grado para ese honor, y te ha tocado en suerte serlo, pero te escabulles como rata en lugar de atenderme. Eso no es bueno… ¡Dámelo ahora! -amenaza la niña mayor. La pequeña rubia las mira asustada y se hinca en el suelo alargándole la lonchera. Una de las niñas se la arrebata, pero Tamaki molesta, le da un puntapié en el pecho, derribándola hacia atrás entre las risas de sus amigas. -ahora, Tsukino, vas a saber lo que les pasa a los que me desobedecen. -amenaza la castaña._

_-¡Deja en paz a mi hermana! -se escucha un grito terrible, venido de algún lugar y antes de que Tamaki o sus tres amigas puedan reaccionar, algo derriba a la niña de cuarto grado en el césped y sin que Tamaki pueda defenderse, una lluvia de puñetazos cae sobre su cara y su cuerpo. Una niña de cabello negro y ojos amatista la golpea con los puños cerrados subida sobre ella. -¡Nadie jamás daña a Serena! ¿Lo oyes? ¡Ella tiene quien la defienda!_

_-¡Déjame! ¡Niña salvaje! -se defiende la de cuarto grado._

_-¡Auxilio! ¡Furitama sensei! ¡Hino está golpeando a Tamaki chan! -gritan aterradas entre gritos, las amigas de Tamaki, mientras las demás niñas y niños forman un círculo en torno a las que pelean hasta que una maestra llega al lugar._

_-¡Gran Kami! ¡Llamen a la prefecta! -se lava las manos la profesora. _

_Momentos después, afuera de la dirección, aguardan sentadas en una banca las dos niñas. Rei, con un golpe en la mejilla y otro en el labio; Serena sentada a su lado abrazando su lonchera._

_-¿Desde cuándo esa brabucona te molestaba? -pregunta la mayor a su amiguita._

_-Desde que empezó el año. -confiesa Serena._

_-¡Y por qué no me dijiste nada! -le reprende la niña de ojos amatista._

_-¡Porque no quería que te lastimara, Rei chan!-gime la pequeña rubia abrazándose de su amiga, Rei la abraza cariñosa._

_-Serena tonta… tonta… -dice conmovida a su pesar, acariciando la cabeza de Serena. -escucha esto, siempre que algo malo te pase vas a decírmelo… ¿Lo prometes? -pide ella. La niña rubia asiente con la cabeza. -y te prometo que voy a estar allí para ti y nada ni nadie te hará daño ni te lastimará._

_-¿De verdad, Rei chan? -cuestiona la más pequeña._

_-Te lo prometo. -sonríe su amiga y alarga su dedo meñique. Serena también y las dos lo entrelazan. En ese momento la puerta de la dirección se abre y la bella mujer de cabello azul sale de esta. El ceño fruncido de su rostro se relaja al ver la conmovedora escena entre las dos niñas y sonríe._

_-Luna san… -dice Rei al verla llegar a ellas._

_-Señorita Rei…_

_-¿Me echaron de la escuela? -pregunta asustada la niña mayor._

_-No. Pero quieren hablar con su madre mañana temprano. -explica ella. Rei baja la vista._

_-Okka san va a estar muy molesta… ¿Verdad Luna? -inquiere la niña._

_-Un poco… No está bien golpear a los demás, señorita Rei, aunque haya sido para defender a la señorita Serena ¿Comprende?_

_-Sí, comprendo. -asiente ella._

_-Luna san… ¿No le dirás a tía Akane, verdad? -Pregunta Serena. -Rei chan solo lo hizo para defenderme de esas niñas que me molestaban. -Una sonrisa de la señora._

_-No puedo prometer eso, señorita Serena, soy responsable de ustedes tres, y la señora Akane debe saberlo, pero sin embargo, creo que la señora Akane entenderá si usted le cuenta por qué se peleó con esa niña mayor._

_-¿En verdad crees eso, Luna? -sonríe Rei. Luna acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña._

_-En verdad lo creo, señorita Rei. Ahora vamos a casa. -pide Luna y toma a ambas niñas de la mano alejándose por los pasillos."_

Las dos amigas lentamente se separan de su abrazo, y Serena es ahora la que limpia las lágrimas del rostro de Rei.

-¿Rei Hino llorando?... Creo que esto es un hecho sin precedentes. -se burla un poco ella.

-Calla, Serena tonta. Tú no eres quien para hablar de llanto, ya que podrías ganar el premio a mejor actriz de drama. -asiente ella. Las dos sonríen, parece que al fin han recuperado algo que habían perdido hace mucho tiempo. En ese momento los agentes de la policía y Adams entran en el lugar.

-¡Señorita Hasegawa! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? -Alarmado Adams, al verla sangrar de una mano y los destrozos en el lugar.

-Si Adams, estoy bien. -le dice ella. -Serena necesita atención médica. -pide ella.

-No solo ella, también usted. -preocupado Adams. -jamás debió huir de su escolta. -reprende el policía. -¿Vio a Yamada? ¿Está herida? ¿Por donde huyó?

-No está herida, pero si está armada. Huyó por el pasillo pero no supe hacia donde. -responde Rei.

-No se preocupe, del edificio no podrá salir. Tengo hombres abajo y refuerzos que acaban de llegar rodeando el lugar. La atraparemos. -promete Adams.

-Ahora eso ya no me importa. -responde Rei tomando a Serena de la mano y obligándola a sentarse en la silla mientras mira su herida de la frente. El chico inglés la mira desconcertado ¿Por qué de repente había perdido el interés por atrapar a Yamada, cuando justo ayer, estaba dispuesta hasta a matarla ella misma?

-Señorita Hasegawa… ¿Se siente bien? -cuestiona el detective sin comprender. Rei lo mira molesta.

-¡En lugar de preguntarme esas cosas pida que suba un paramédico ahora mismo! -le grita ella.

-Señor, llegaron los paramédicos. -le dice un agente mientras los hombres de blanco con maletines se acercan a las dos chicas para atenderlas. Armand Adams sigue callado sin lograr comprender una palabra de todo aquello.

-Detective, los hombres están buscando por todos lados y registrando cada rincón de este lugar. -informa otro policía.

-Tengan cuidado, Daisuke, esa mujer está armada. Hay que rodear el perímetro tres cuadras a la redonda y registrar cada auto que intente entrar o salir de la zona ¿Entienden? -da sus ordenes el chico extranjero. Un paramédico examina la mano de Rei y la limpia con una gasa y justo en ese momento la chica de cabello negro siente algo muy extraño, algo que hacía tiempo no sentía, es una fuerza y una energía extraña y negativa que se aleja.

-Adams. Yamada ya no está en el edificio. -habla Rei. Tanto el joven inglés como los demás policías miran a la joven extrañados de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -cuestiona Adams.

-Porque pude sentir su presencia. Se alejó de aquí. -explica Rei. Adams la mira extrañado y luego ve a Serena que es examinada por otro paramédico.

-Créale, detective. Ella tiene ese don. -asiente la rubia. El policía no sabe si creer aquello o no.

-Señor… ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunta otro policía.

-Sigan buscando. En este caso no podemos arriesgarnos a corazonadas. -desconfiado Adams. Los policías se dispersan a cumplir sus órdenes.

-Señor, ambas señoritas deben ser examinadas en un hospital, sus heridas son de consideración. -explica uno de los paramédicos.

-Trasládenlas entonces. Yo llamaré al señor Hasegawa para que esté tranquilo, y pondré a unos hombres para que las mantengan vigiladas. Espero por su bien que ya no se escape de sus escoltas. -molesto el policía.

-No lo haré más. Adams, necesitamos otro favor. Esa mujer es muy peligrosa ¿Podría poner vigilancia en la casa de Serena y en el hospital donde se encuentra tío Taichi? -pide Rei.

-Supongo que no habrá problema, además, es mejor no arriesgarse a mas dificultades. -accede este. -vayan tranquilas.

-Arigatou, Adams. -le sonríe Rei. -y disculpe por todo esto.

-Es parte de mi trabajo, aunque sinceramente, Señorita Hasegawa, usted sí que lo hace muy difícil. -asiente Adams. Rei solo sonríe y tomando del brazo a Serena, la ayuda a salir de allí.

-Vamos, apóyate en mí. -le dice a su amiga mientras las dos salen de esa oficina en donde habían pasado momentos realmente difíciles.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Kondo Saburo se encuentra sentado en una de las salas del templo tomando algo de té en unas vasijas de porcelana, mientras la bebé, dormida en una cunita a su lado, balbucea levemente en sueños. El anciano se levanta y mira a la niña.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña Tsukiko? ¿Por qué estás tan inquieta desde hace un momento? -preocupado el sacerdote. En ese instante una gran ráfaga de viento entra por la ventana y la flama sagrada crece enormemente. El anciano entonces cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

-Ahora entiendo, parece que tu madrina ha regresado. -sonríe Kondo Saburo al entender el significado de todo aquello. La niña de improviso se tranquiliza y regresa a su sueño de antes, mientras el sacerdote de Hikawa regresa también al tatami y toma un largo sorbo de té. -mi pequeña Rei ha recuperado su espíritu. -declara este. -Eso quiere decir que mi momento está cerca. -asiente este mirando enigmático hacia afuera. En el cielo la luna alumbra con sus destellos todo el santuario.

**Hospital Central, Tokio.**

El médico termina de examinar a Serena.

-Fue un golpe fuerte pero lo que me preocupa es que haya tenido hace poco otro de similares consecuencias también en la cabeza. Mandaré hacer algunas radiografías para descartar cualquier lesión de cuidado, y por favor, señora, manténgase lejos de los accidentes. -suplica el médico.

-Lo intentaré. -responde ella con una sonrisa y encogiendo los hombros.

-Recetaré algunos analgésicos para el dolor. -Escribe él la receta. La puerta se abre lentamente y aparece en el dintel la chica de cabello negro con la mano vendada.

-Doctor, lamento la interrupción pero debo hablar con mi hermana. -se disculpa ella. Serena sonríe la escucharla decirle "hermana".

-Pase, señorita, estaba terminando su receta. Cuide que su hermana no se exponga a tantos accidentes, últimamente la vemos mucho por aquí. -explica el médico.

-Le prometo que cuidaré de ella y que no volverá a verla en mucho tiempo en calidad de paciente. -sonríe Rei. El doctor se despide y se aleja dejando solas a las dos chicas. Rei se sienta en la cama al lado de Serena. -Supe que tío Taichi está en este mismo hospital y fui a su habitación; Luna estaba allí y aunque al inicio no quiso escucharme, traté de explicarle que estabas herida pero bien y le dije que yo te llevaría a casa. Le pedí que no alarmara a tío Taichi y que tampoco hablara con Darien hasta que tú decidieras hacerlo.

-Gracias. -le responde ella. -También creo que es mejor que Darien de momento no sepa nada.

-Sere, de verdad, siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto tu sola. -asiente Rei tomando las manos de Serena. -Eres una mujer muy valiente y muy fuerte.

-No lo soy… No es verdad. Yamada me tenía aterrorizada, jamás tuve la fuerza de sacudirme su amenaza, debí haber hablado con alguien sobre esto y no dejarla seguir. Me siento su cómplice… me convertí en su cómplice.

-No lo eres, quizá yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu caso, mucho más si ella amenazaba con dañar a quienes amo. -la calma Rei. -Pero verás que no volverá a dañarnos, no dejaré que lo haga. Si Adams no puede atraparla, estoy segura de que intentará contactar conmigo, esa mujer y yo tenemos muchas cuentas pendientes y sé que no dejará que la policía la atrape antes de venir por mí. Hay una carrera pendiente. -con firmeza en su voz, Rei.

-¡Rei! No lo hagas, por favor, no caigas otra vez en su juego. -pide Serena. -si alguien entiende como te sientes con todo esto y cuanto odias a Chikane Yamada, esa soy yo, pero si tu vuelves a dejarte llevar por la venganza y tus impulsos, ella ganará de nuevo ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Eso desea! Sabe que está por caer pero no quiere caer sola, desea llevarte con ella. -aterrada Serena. La chica de ojos amatista mira a su amiga desconcertada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Escucha esto, Rei. Todos estos años de vivir atrapada por Chikane Yamada, me enseñaron algo. Aprendí a conocerla, a entender cómo piensa y cómo reacciona, a leer sus emociones. Esa mujer te está tendiendo una trampa de nuevo, una telaraña imperceptible en la que tú, sin darte cuenta, estas cayendo otra vez ¿Por qué crees que no te disparó en esa oficina si muy bien habría podido hacerlo?...

-No lo sé. -confundida Rei.

-Porque no desea matarte tan fácil. Ella es un depredador, Rei, y como tal le gusta la cacería. No quiere acabar contigo en un escenario sencillo, sino en uno preparado por ella en donde tenga ventaja sobre ti y te pueda dominar ¿Entiendes? Chikane Yamada quiere llevarte al límite de nuevo y obligarte a hacer lo único que te falta para ser como ella… asesinar… -habla Serena con total conocimiento de causa que logra desconcertar a Rei, esta mira a su amiga impactada por sus revelaciones y recordando las duras palabras de Meiou.

"…_te estás volviendo una copia de ella, Rei. Yamada tenía un sentimiento de odio en su alma, luego obtuvo el dinero y el poder, planeó su venganza y luego ejecutó sus planes sin importarle nada más que su objetivo. No veo que eso difiera mucho de lo que haces ahora, me di cuenta en la carrera de Ami, cuando no te importaba que ellas se accidentaran. Tienes todos los elementos para ser igual a Yamada, solo te falta tomar una vida y creo que hoy estabas a punto de hacerlo…"_

-Escúchame atentamente, Rei Hino, alguien tenía que decirte esto alguna vez, y me alegra ser yo, tienes que aprender a derrotar a Chikane Yamada, no por el camino de la venganza, sino por el camino de la justicia, que es el único en donde tienes ventaja sobre ella.

-¿Y qué debo hacer? -pide Rei una respuesta.

-Si ella te busca, si te provoca, si te incita a una carrera o a un enfrentamiento, no caigas en su juego ¡Promételo! -La sacude de los hombros, Serena.

Rei duda un poco, está luchando contra todo lo que cree, contra todo lo que construyó y planeó por dos años ¿Cómo iba a abandonarlo?

-Rei, cuando Yamada te busque, como indudablemente lo hará, deja que sean las autoridades las que se encarguen de ella, no luches más, no lo hagas… no de ese modo. Si ella tiene cuentas pendientes con la justicia, deja que sea la misma justicia la que se las cobre una a una, pero tú no manches tus manos con sangre. No te vuelvas como ella… ¡Por favor! -suplica Serena. -sé que si mamá, tía Hiroko y tía Akane pudieran, te pedirían los mismo que yo. No más venganza, no más odio, no más destrucción. ¡Libérate de tu mayor fantasma, Rei Hino! -le espeta Serena, con una seguridad no antes mostrada, sacudiéndola con fuerza, nuevamente.

Rei mira a su amiga. Sabe que tiene razón, sabe que quienes la aman de verdad le han dicho esas mismas palabras a pesar de todo, Luna, el abuelo, Meiou… hasta Darien dentro de su egoísmo había intentado hacerla entender. Definitivamente, Reiko Hasegawa no era ella. No le gustaba la mujer en que se había convertido, por más que se intentara convencer de ello, anular sus sentimientos, ignorar a su razón, era imposible.

-Es verdad… -balbucea al fin la chica. -todo lo que has dicho, Serena, es verdad. Te prometo que si Yamada intenta buscarme de nuevo, no caeré en su juego ni dejaré que me derrote otra vez.

-¿Lo juras, Rei? -ansiosa Serena.

-Lo juro por la memoria de mi madre. -Asiente ella. Serena sonríe, sabe que esas palabras en labios de su hermana equivalían a un juramento verdadero y entonces respira mejor y la abraza. -Gracias Rei, gracias por este juramento, me hace sentir mejor haberte escuchado decirlo. Luego de hoy nos esperan momentos muy difíciles, al menos hasta que la policía atrape a Yamada, y debemos estar juntas y preparadas para todo.

-No, Sere, gracias a ti por hacerme ver una realidad que me negaba a ver. Gracias por ayudarme a recordar que soy Rei Hino, con todos sus miedos, sus fantasmas y sus debilidades, pero también con todas sus fortalezas. -las amigas se separan del abrazo de nuevo.

-Rei Hino, mi mejor amiga… mi hermana… -Sonríe Serena sin soltar la mano de Rei. -nunca te dije esto antes, pero… fuiste madrina de Serenity a pesar de todo. El día de su bautismo, Nataku le puso el dije con el arete de rubí que encontramos entre las cenizas del "Fénix". -Confiesa Serena. -No olvidé nuestra promesa.

-¿Madrina? ¿Yo madrina de tu hija? -conmovida Rei, que ahora entendía por qué la niña llevaba al pecho su arete.

-Así es, por eso Nataku fue su padrino, en representación tuya…

-Nataku… -balbucea Rei dolida de recordar ese nombre.

-Espero que ahora que hemos vuelto a ser hermanas, creas en mi palabra cuando te aseguro que Nataku no tiene la menor idea de la clase de demonio que tiene por hermana. -intenta Serena andar en un terreno muy peligroso. -Yamada me tenía amenazada de muerte si yo le contaba a Nataku lo que sabía sobre ella.

-Ahora lo sé... -dolida Rei. -Yamada me dijo ese día, el día de mi accidente, que tú y Nataku la había ayudado todo el tiempo a tenderme esa trampa, que los dos me traicionaron… -confiesa ella.

-Entiendo que dudaras de mí, más en ese tiempo que me porté como una idiota y atacaba a los chicos de la Liga, pero… ¿De Nataku? ¿¡Cómo pudiste dudar de tu esposo!? -acusa Serena. Rei baja la vista.

-No lo sé, Serena, en ese momento todo me parecía posible, además eran hermanos… y después de mi accidente me encerré en esa creencia porque creo que el odio era la única fuerza que me mantenía con vida y me daba ánimos de luchar contra la paraplejia… fueron momentos horribles, no solo me sentía paralizada del cuerpo, también del alma y del corazón. -confiesa ella.

-Rei, Nataku se puso muy mal cuando creímos que moriste. Intentó quitarse la vida dos veces. -sigue Serena. La chica la mira asombrada.

-¿Quitarse la vida? -cuestiona Rei.

-Sí, incendió su apartamento una vez y luego se peleó con unos tipos que casi lo matan. Decía que la vida sin ti no tenía sentido. -narra Serena. Rei por su parte siente que cada vez se hunde más y más en el abismo de la culpa. -lo único que lo mantuvo con deseos de vivir, fue ser padrino de Serenity. Él adora a mi hija, creo que en ella veía el rayo de esperanza que faltaba a su vida. Si alguien sufrió tanto o más que tú este tiempo que te creímos muerta, fue él, y me consta, porque soy testigo de ello, que ni un solo día dejó de amarte. Además de recuperar tus sueños, como restaurar la liga y el ala de pediatría del hospital, siempre te recordaba.

-¿Y Kakyuu? -Cuestiona ella aquella pregunta que la atormentaba. Serena suspira hondo.

-Tu hermana fue la que lo acorraló y lo comprometió a él, tanto ella como su madre, e incluso la misma Yamada alentaba esa relación. Nataku en un momento se vio tan prisionero de esa red que le tendieron, que acabó por aceptar. Además, no creo que tú lo debas culpar de nada, él te creía muerta.

-No lo culpo, solo no lo entiendo. -asiente ella. -Y si te confieso la verdad… me da… rabia… y unos celos terribles saber que se casará con Kakyuu. A pesar de todo, a pesar de creerlo culpable, jamás dejé de amarlo.

-¡Lo sabía! -sonríe Serena emocionada. -Nataku ha pasado un tormento constante viéndote con ese alemán y creyendo que no lo amabas. Ahora todo se arreglará entre ustedes y volverán a ser felices.

-No están sencillo, Serena. Yo he hecho cosas muy malas con Nataku, no solo lo he rechazado, insultado y tratado peor que basura, sino que además… acabo de firmar una denuncia en su contra por intento de homicidio. -confiesa ella. Serena la suelta de las manos.

-¡REI! -ofendida. -¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? -cuestiona Serena, indignada.

-Porque necesitaba estar segura de si era o no culpable… sé que no fue lo mejor ni lo correcto, pero no encontraba otra salida. Esta noche iba a tu oficina a decirte eso y a preguntarte por qué a pesar de todo lo defendías de ese modo. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, mi corazón me gritaba que él era inocente, pero aún tenía la duda de que fuese culpable. -confiesa Rei.

-Debes retractarte de la denuncia. -apremia Serena.

-No puedo. Ya han arrestado a Nataku. -sigue la joven de cabello negro.

-¡REI! -sigue sorprendida Serena. -¿Te das cuenta de que cuando él se entere de la verdad sobre Chikane, sufrirá mucho? Y aun peor, cuando sepa que está en prisión por una denuncia tuya… ¡Tuya! De algo que él no ha cometido jamás.

-Lo sé, Serena, no tienes idea de cómo me siento. De repente me he dado cuenta de que lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo es herir y dañar a las personas que más amo y que más me aman. -abatida Rei se levanta de la cama de aquel cuarto de hospital y golpea la pared con el puño cerrado. Al momento la sangre se agolpa en la recién colocada venda de su mano.

-¡Rei, no seas tonta! No hagas eso. -la reprende su hermana.

-Me lo merezco, merezco todo esto y mucho más, merecía haber muerto ese día en el "Fénix", de ese modo no habría causado tanto dolor. -abatida ella.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! Mejor piensa qué puedes hacer para que Nataku te perdone. Si hablas con tu amigo policía, quizá te dejen verlo, puedas hablar con él y decírselo.

-Él no me perdonará jamás. -declara Rei.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Serena… yo… hay algo que debo confesarte. Ayer, Nataku fue a verme a mi oficina, iba a reclamarme por haber golpeado a Kakyuu, discutimos per después… yo… y él… terminamos… por hacer el amor. -confiesa ella.

-Ya lo sabía. Nataku me lo confesó. Estaba tan confundido por tu reacción.

-¿Te das cuenta? Al día siguiente de entregarme a él de esa forma… lo denuncio de intento de homicidio. No me va a perdonar nunca que haya dudado así de él. Lo conozco. -dolida Rei.

-No hables de ese modo, vamos a intentarlo. Y si Nataku no cree en ti, entonces creerá en mí. -ofrece Serena.

-¿Harías eso por mí? -esperanzada Rei. Su amiga sonríe.

-¿Por qué lo dudas? Eres mi hermana, y además nada me haría más feliz a mí que verlos felices a ustedes dos. Yo sé cuanto se aman, y si puedo ayudar en algo, lo haré.

-Eres una gran persona, Sere, la mejor persona que conozco, mucho más fuerte y valiente que yo y que todos, y tienes un gran corazón. Tía Serenity debe sentirse muy orgullosa de ti en donde quiera que esté. -dice ella. Serena sonríe. -Y ahora que hemos vuelto a ser amigas, espero que así como estás intentando ayudarme con Nataku, me permitas ayudar con Owen… -Solicita ella, los ojos azules de Serena se ensombrecen de pronto.

-Mi situación con Owen es por mucho más difícil que la tuya con Nataku, Rei.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ayudar. Desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de mi accidente, yo presentía que tus sentimientos por Darien no eran los mismos, que algo de esto tenía que ver con Owen. Jamás dije nada porque no había podido hablar contigo y por no herir a Darien. Pero yo sé que lo amas, por eso decidí traerlo de regreso con la Liga.

-Rei, así como tú me has confesado sobre Nataku y tú, es mi turno de hacer confesiones. -Serena hace una pausa. -No sé quién es el Padre de Serenity. -Hace acopio de valor ella. Rei la mira asombrada.

-¿Es decir que Owen pude… ser el padre de la niña?

-Así es, esta es una realidad que he evadido por cobarde durante dos años, temerosa de lo que haría de conocer la verdad. Pero ya no lo haré más. He decidido que mi vida no puede tomar un rumbo definido si no confirmo quién es el padre de mi hija.

-¿Darien lo sabe?

-Siempre lo supo. Jamás lo engañé.

-Sere ¿Te das cuenta de que si él lo sabe y accedió es porque de verdad siente algo por ti?

-Siempre lo he sabido, quiero a Darien, mucho, no ya con el amor idealizado que le tenía de adolescente, sino con el cariño fraternal de un hermano.

-Entonces a quien amas es a Owen ¿Cierto? -inquiere Rei.

-Cierto. -confiesa Serena. -Lo amo y él a mí, mucho. -dice ella esa verdad de su corazón sintiéndose liberada de poderla compartir con su hermana, y sonríe al decirlo. -Pero aunque lo ame, soy esposa de Darien y conozco mi lugar y mi deber.

-No es justo para ninguno de los tres ni para Serenity. -opina Rei desconcertada.

-Lo sé, por eso he decidido que no seré más una cobarde. Voy a hacer la prueba de paternidad a Serenity, he hablado ya con Owen y él lo sabe. Acordamos esperar hasta tener esas pruebas en mi mano para tomar una decisión con respecto a nosotros.

-Me parece muy bien. Me encargaré de que esa prueba se lleve a cabo. Ahora que hemos vuelto a ser hermanas, voy a luchar también porque seas feliz, así deba obligar a Darien a que respete tu decisión.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, no el si llega a entender o no, pero si su reacción. -Confiesa Serena. -Darien es un buen padre ¿sabes? Ama a Serenity profundamente y dentro de muchas cosas que hemos pasado en nuestro matrimonio, sé que me ama… Pero no quiero lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo he hecho, y dependiendo de los resultados, es que sé que podría herirlo y eso no deseo, como tampoco deseo que no lo llegue a entender.

-Si no entiende, lo haremos entender. -con su natural voz de mando, Rei. Su amiga sonríe. -Creo que en algo más nos parecemos, hermana, nuestras vidas amorosas son un desastre. -opina Rei.

Las dos ríen en voz alta, ríen, como aquellas veces en Estados Unidos cuando dormían en la casa del árbol. Ríen desde el alma, con la confianza de saber que independientemente de sus problemas, hay una mano amiga que siempre las levanta, y un hombro en donde llorar. Ríen con la libertad de saber que están más unidas que nunca, con el deseo que su amistad siga en pie, con esa hermandad que toda la vida ellas tuvieron. Ríen de emoción…

-Gracias al Gran Kami que estás a mi lado, Sere. Me hiciste mucha falta… muchísima falta. -confiesa Rei.

-Y tú a mí. Por favor, prométeme que no volveremos a pelear jamás. Al menos yo nunca más dudaré de ti, incluso no volveré a callar mis temores y mis dudas, te las diré siempre para evitar malos entendidos como aquellos de hace dos años. -Serena, nerviosa, sonríe. -De verdad, prometamos no pelear, discutir o alejarnos.

-Si no te comes la fresa de mis pasteles, lo juro. -asiente Rei, recordando sus pleitos infantiles.

-Hecho. -responde Serena.

-Ahora vamos de regreso a casa, le dije a Luna que te llevaría.

-¿Puedes conducir con la mano así? -asombrada Serena.

-Claro que puedo, o si no conduces tú. -ofrece Rei. Ella baja la vista.

-Hay algo más que no sabes… desde el día de tu accidente, cuando no pude llegar a tiempo, yo… desarrollé una especie de fobia o miedo a conducir. No puedo tomar un volante sin ponerme mal.

-Ya veo. -responde Rei. -bien, haremos algo contra eso también, pero de momento, vámonos a casa. -ofrece ella y toma a su hermana del brazo. -apóyate en mí… con cuidado… dijo el médico que puedes sentir mareos.

-Estaré bien.-camina Serena hacia afuera del cuarto del hospital y juntas salen hacia el pasillo. -Rei, debemos pasar a Hikawa por mi hija. Está con el abuelo.

-El abuelo… También tengo mucho que explicarle a él. -añade Rei.

-Es un buen momento entonces para ello. -ofrece Serena. -y mañana temprano, iremos juntas a ver a Nataku ¿Cierto?

-Cierto, Serena. No quiero que pase un día más sin pedirle perdón. Por más que me cueste, él lo merece.

-¡Esa es mi hermana! -la anima Serena y juntas atraviesan el hospital hasta el estacionamiento donde aguarda el Bugatti blanco en que ambas suben y se aleja por las calles de la ciudad.

**Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio.**

El joven de cabello platinado se encuentra sentado en una silla frente a la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios de la policía, con la mirada dorada perdida en la nada tratando de asimilar lo que le había ocurrido.

Había hecho la llamada que le correspondía por derecho y sin dudar había marcado el número de Chikane.

-_El número que usted marcó se encuentra ocupado o se halla fuera del área de servicio. -_le respondió una voz. Luego de eso fue llevado a la sala de interrogatorios donde unos policías le hacía extrañas preguntas sobre su hermana, si sabía a donde había huido, si tenían casas o propiedades fuera de la ciudad o en el extranjero ¿Por qué le preguntaban todo eso sobre Chikane?.

Al fin la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abre y aparece en el umbral un policía alto evidentemente extranjero que lleva muchas carpetas bajo el brazo y que se acerca a él. Nataku reconoce al hombre que lo arrestó.

-Señor Yamada, mi nombre es Armand Adams, agente de la Interpol ¿Habla Usted Inglés? -pregunta en ese idioma el chico.

-Sí. -Es la lacónica respuesta del joven.

-Perfecto, porque será interrogado en ese idioma. -se sienta el policía inglés frente a Nataku. -Señor Yamada… ¿Sabe por qué lo trajimos aquí?

-No. -confiesa este. -Todos me preguntan cosas sobre mi hermana, pero yo no tengo idea… ¿Por qué dicen que intenté matar a Rei?

-Porque es la verdad. La señorita Hasegawa hizo una denuncia en contra de Usted y su hermana por el atentado que sufrió aquí en Tokio hace dos años en el cual casi pierde la vida.

-¿Rei? ¿Rei nos denunció? ¡Eso es absurdo! -salta de su asiento Nataku.

-Es la verdad. Tengo ambas demandas firmadas por ella. Solo hay una dificultad, cuando intentamos arrestar a su hermana, esta escapó.

-¿Chikane? ¡Gran Kami! ¡Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto! ¿Por qué escaparía?

-No lo sé… dígamelo Usted. -inteligente Adams regresando la pregunta. -si su hermana es inocente de este y otros crímenes que se le imputan ¿Para qué escapar?

-¿Otros crímenes? ¡Como se atreve a insinuar siquiera eso de Chikane! -salta de su silla Nataku tomando a Adams de la camisa con furia. -¡Mi hermana es incapaz de todo lo que usted dice! ¡Ella es una buena mujer!

-Señor Yamada, cálmese, suélteme, y escuche primero lo que vengo a decirle. -tranquilo el policía inglés. Nataku a su pesar sabe que este tiene razón y que primero que todo él debe saber la verdad. Quizá en lo que Adams va a decirle encuentre la razón por la cual Rei los acusaba a él y a su hermana de tantas cosas, así que suelta al joven detective y regresa a su silla.

Adams regresa a su lugar y toma una de las carpetas de la cual extrae una fotografía.

-¿Lo reconoce? -pregunta a Nataku.

-Claro. Es Shun Yamada, el marido de mi hermana y mi padre adoptivo. -explica él. Adams sonríe y toma otra fotografía, al verla Nataku voltea la vista horrorizado.

-¡Gran Kami!

-Así es como quedó el cuerpo de Shun Yamada luego de ser arrollado por un auto misterioso. No sólo lo atropelló una vez, sino que deliberadamente retrocedió para partirle la cabeza. -explica Adams. -¿Accidente? No lo creo. ¿O Usted sí, señor Yamada?

-¿Y qué tiene que ver mi hermana en todo esto? –asustado, Nataku.

-Que su hermana era quien conducía ese automóvil.

-¡Miente! ¡No es verdad! ¡Chikane no podría…! -pero Adams no lo deja terminar, saca de entre su saco una pequeña grabadora de mano y recorre la cinta, luego la pone en altavoz.

-¡Dímelo ya, Yamada! ¿¡A cuántos más has asesinado!?. -Escucha Nataku la voz de Rei en la cinta.

-¡Si necesitas saberlo para dejarme tranquila, te lo diré! ¡A muchos! ¡Shun Yamada fue el primero de muchos que debieron morir para ayudarme a vengarme de tu madre y tus malditas tías! ¡Y aún recuerdo sus nombres porque sus fantasmas no me dejan dormir cada noche! Si quieres saber qué número ocupas en mi lista, serás la número 22. Además de esos corredores basura que no cuentan para nada, de Hino, Chiba y Tsukino, de ese maldito policía inglés que siempre me acosaba y del patético hermano de Ken Meiou y su mujer que no estaban en mis planes, tú serás la número 22. -escucha asombrado, Nataku, la voz de su hermana. Adams detiene la grabación mirando atentamente las reacciones de Nataku.

-Es mentira… no puede ser… Chikane no puede haber hecho eso… -balbucea el joven totalmente aplanado por la noticia.

-Tenemos la confesión grabada, señor Yamada, no hay duda. Su hermana es una asesina en serie conocida en muchas partes del mundo como la "Corredora Fantasma", una mujer enfundada en traje y casco negro que asolaba las carreteras japonesas y europeas asesinando corredores de Drift.

La cabeza de Nataku da vueltas y está a punto de estallar ante ese cúmulo de datos. No quiere creerle a Adams cuando dice que ese monstruo es Chikane, su hermana, la mujer que cuidó de él, lo amó y lo ayudó a ser una persona de bien, esa chica que luchó tanto por sacarlo del orfanato de gobierno para que volviera a tener una familia, la mujer que veló sus enfermedades de niño y le dio el amor y cariño de una madre, esa mujer que él admira y ama ¿Es una asesina?

-Detective, dígame que es mentira… dígame que mi hermana no es ese monstruo que Usted describe -suplica Nataku con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento, señor Yamada, pero es verdad. Y aún hay mucho más que debe saber. -continúa Adams mostrando más fotografías y más datos a un atribulado Nataku que siente que poco a poco, toda la fe y el cariño que tenía por su hermana, se está derrumbando en su corazón.

**NOTAS FINALES**

**Listo el capítulo y ahora si comienza la verdadera "Crisis" para muchos de los personajes de SRR y el desenlace se acelera, quiero agradecer especialmente la ayuda de dos personas en la realización de este capítulo, mi lindo Onii san, aunque no encontré el rol que hicimos, tú me ayudaste a concebir a la Yamada en crisis que aparece en SRR, y a Genbu sama quien me ayudó con Serena, jamás olvidaré ese rol…espero de verdad mis recuerdos hayan sido la mitad de buenos para expresar el estado psíquico de Chikane, Rei y Serena tal como queríamos. ¡Arigatou a ambos!**

**Gracias también a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia, saben que por ustedes es el esfuerzo de sacarla a tiempo (y corretear a mi editora de caparazón) gracias por su apoyo y ¡FEEL THE REVENGE!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**


	42. Chapter 41: El precio de la Venganza

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 41: El precio de la Venganza**

**Templo Hikawa.**

Las dos mujeres caminan por las escaleras del santuario shintoista, y, antes de entrar en el Torii, Rei se detiene dudosa de ingresar.

-Rei… Vamos por mi hija. -La jala Serena de la mano. -¿Qué te pasa?

-La última vez que vine a Hikawa, el abuelo me corrió. -Declara ella abatida. -Me dijo que no volviera a este lugar hasta que…

-Hasta que tu alma volviera a ser la de antes, y hasta que quitaras de tu corazón este sentimiento de venganza y odio que te estaba consumiendo. -escuchan la voz tras los arbustos y el anciano sacerdote sale hacia la luz. Rei mira a su abuelo consternada y preocupada, duda de verlo a los ojos.

-Abuelo… -dice ella débilmente.

-Si has recuperado tus dones del entrenamiento shintoista, si has vuelto a ser una miko, siente mi aura y ve que te digo la verdad. Pude sentir ese momento; yo y el fuego; y la pequeña Tsukiko los sentimos. Sé que has regresado, Rei, mi pequeña, pero necesito que lo digas tú. Dime… ¿Puedes entrar a Hikawa?

Kondo Saburo mira a Rei aguardando del otro lado del Torii y ésta al fin lo mira, ahora puede ver el aura cálida color amarillo del abuelo, esa aura que conocía muy bien y que antes se había desvanecido, también ve el aura plateada de Serena que le sonríe al lado del anciano e incluso puede sentir un aura dulce y rosada dentro del templo, que sabe es de la niña. Serena y el abuelo le sonríen, entonces ella se decide a que lo que prometió a Serena en el hospital sea verdad y avanza con paso seguro hacia donde la esperan.

Al atravesar el portal del templo, Rei puede sentir la fuerte energía que la llena de nuevo, ese calor interior que la unía tanto al fuego y a sus poderes. Es, como si de pronto pudiera no sólo escuchar, si no ver y sentir la hoguera que permanentemente estaba encendida en Hikawa entrar en ella otra vez, y todo pasa al mismo tiempo en que el anciano abraza otra vez a su nieta conmovido.

-Te eché de menos, pequeña. -confiesa el anciano.

-Y yo abuelo… dime… ¿Por qué regresaron así de repente mis poderes? -pregunta ella.

-Porque dejaste que la prioridad en tu corazón cambiara. Ahora ya no te importaba la venganza tanto como las personas que amas. -Serena mira a su amiga y asiente con la cabeza.

-En la oficina, Rei, preferiste cuidar de mí que ir tras Yamada. Eso fue bastante. -afirma su amiga.

-No creas que han regresado por completo, hija, será paulatino, como cuando de pequeña entrenaste para ser miko, ahora vuelves a sentir las auras, el recuperar los nueve sellos shinto es tu responsabilidad... -Anima Kondo a su nieta, haciendo referencia a las nueve cualidades de una miko que ella siempre debía tener presente. -Por lo pronto, has recuperado uno de ellos.

-Pyō. -Responde Rei. El abuelo asiente con la cabeza.

-Solo Pyō, el CANAL para volver a percibir las auras, los otros ocho sellos, te toca recuperarlos a ti poco a poco hasta completar el Kuji-in.

-Estando Serena y tú para ayudarme, lo haré, abuelo. -Sigue la chica.

-Vamos adentro, la pequeña Tsukiko está durmiendo. -Las conduce Kondo hacia dentro de una de las habitaciones, donde en una cunita de bambú hecha por Kondo que colgaba del techo, dormía la pequeñita de aura rosada. Serena se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, la bebita se inquietó un poco balbuceando pero luego siguió su placido sueño.

-Gracias, abuelo, de verdad. Volveremos después. Con papá en el hospital y Luna cuidando de él, Serenity necesitará del abuelo mientras su mamá va a los entrenamientos en el club hípico. -Dice ella.

-Puedes dejarla aquí cuando gustes, hija, sabes que la adoro… pero ahora creo que va siendo momento de que Rei tome sus responsabilidades como madrina y se ocupe de su ahijada. -Opina Kondo. Rei sonríe y toma en sus manos la pañalera con las cosas de la niña.

-Haré eso, abuelo, pero en cuanto las autoridades atrapen a Yamada. Mientras no suceda eso, Serenity corre peligro a mi lado, así que creo como Serena que Hikawa es la mejor opción. Además… pediré a Adams algunos oficiales para que cuiden de ustedes. -el anciano sonríe y sin que Rei sepa cómo, de un movimiento rápido la empuja de las rodillas y la hace caer hacia atrás. Rei cae en el tatami y se reincorpora con el mismo impulso de la caída para sentir el puño de Kondo sobre su pecho.

-¿Crees de verdad que necesito quien cuide de mi? -añade el sacerdote. Rei sonríe. -Soy viejo pero aún puedo enseñarte algunas cosas, Rei. -Acaba dándole la mano y ayudándola a levantarse.

-No dudo eso, abuelo, pero esa mujer está demente, y no la detiene el aikido ni ninguna creencia. Todos nos sentiremos mejor si aceptas que te protejan. -explica la chica de cabello negro. Kondo mira a Serena y ella asiente.

-Rei tiene razón, abuelo, no sabes lo peligrosa que es esa mujer. Es por el bien de todos. -Serena anima al abuelo.

-Lo haré si están mas tranquilas con ello, pero no deben olvidar que el karma es karma sin importar lo que hagamos por evitarlo. -Son las últimas palabras del anciano. Rei sonríe y besa la cabeza de su abuelo.

-Ya echaba de menos tus acertijos koan, abuelo. Cuídate mucho, vendré mañana. -Acaba ella. Serena también abraza a Kondo.

-Gracias por todo, abuelo, nos vamos. -Termina ella y las dos chicas se alejan de Hikawa hasta bajar por las escaleras del templo y llegar al lado del Bugatti blanco. Rei abre la puerta a Serena para que pase.

-Toma a tu ahijada mientras entro. -Dice Serena. Rei la miró desconcertada un momento, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada pues su amiga prácticamente le puso a la bebita en brazos. Rei la tomó un momento y miró el pequeño arete de rubí con forma de estrella que colgaba de su pecho, al instante el aura rosada de la pequeña se mezcló con la suya que ella misma ya no podía saber de qué color era, fue un instante nada mas, pero eso bastó para que Rei se convenciera de que esta bebita era muy especial. Mirándola, sonrío y acaricio los risos rubios de su cabecita.

-Rei… ¡Rei! -Rei miró a Serena como quien regresa de un lugar lejano. -¿Me devuelves a mi pequeña? -le dice divertida.

-¡Oh si!… tómala. -Rei regresa a la nena a brazos de su madre y da la vuelta hasta subir en el auto, el cual conduce hacia la casa de Serena. -Sere… Serenity es una bebe muy especial, será una niñita especial.

-Gracias. Eso ya lo sabía, tiene una magia para que todos los que la conocen, la amen. -sonríe orgullosa Serena.

-Es como su mamá. -responde la chica de ojos amatista. Serena sonríe a su amiga, le gusta haber recuperado esa confianza con Rei.

-Rei chan, mañana temprano iremos a ver a Nataku… ¿Verdad? -cuestiona ella. Un silencio de la chica y Serena mira como su mano se crispa en el volante del auto.

-Cierto. Pasaré por ti a las nueve… ¿Está bien esa hora? -pregunta ella.

-Si está bien. Y no te atormentes más, verás que todo se arregla. Dentro de todo lo malo de su arresto, al menos se enterará de quién es en verdad su hermana. -Opina Serena. Rei sigue callada y no responde, hasta que al fin el auto entra en la residencia Tsukino y se estaciona cerca de la entrada, baja del auto y ayuda a bajar a Serena. Al momento la puerta se abre y aparece Darien en la puerta.

-¡Serena! ¿¡Qué te sucedió!? ¿Por qué no respondías tu celular?. -Angustiado el joven al verla con una curación en su frente. Serena se queda callada.

-Calma, Darien, no fue nada malo. Solo tuvo un pequeño accidente en la oficina, resbaló y se golpeó. Afortunadamente llegué para ayudarla y la llevé al médico. Aprovechamos para charlar y arreglar nuestras diferencias, espero no te moleste. -habla Rei con calma. Serena la mira agradecida de que la haya salvado. Ninguna de las dos habían dicho una palabra al respecto de cómo contarle a Darien lo que había sucedido, sólo que ambas sabían no era el momento de decirle la verdad.

-Pues te equivocas, Rei, si me molesta. -Con tono frío y cortante el chico. -Te dije antes que no te quiero cerca de mi familia y ahora te lo repito.

-¡Darien! ¿Por qué te portas así con ella?... Es Rei… es nuestra hermana… -ofendida Serena.

-Así es, Darien, dile a tu esposa por qué te portas así conmigo, qué temes… o a quién temes. -desafiante Rei. El chico de cabello negro la mira furioso.

-No tengo por qué responder, pero que te quede claro que no quiero verte en mi casa ni con mi esposa, ni a ti ni a nadie de tu liga de engreídos. -reafirma él molesto.

-Lamento que las cosas sean así, Darien, habría querido reconciliarme con mis dos hermanos y comenzar de nuevo juntos, pero ya veo que contigo no contamos, estás demasiado enfrascado en tu egoísmo y en tus miedos personales como para ser de ayuda y es una pena. A Tía Hiroko no le gustaría ver en lo que te has convertido. -Dice Rei directamente mirando desafiante a su antiguo mejor amigo y Darien siente que esa mirada recriminarte y el nombre de su madre lo lastiman mucho.

-¡Vete ya de mi casa! -le exige él.

-Me iré, pero solo para evitarle más problemas a Serena. Sere, mañana vendré a la hora que acordamos. Cuídate mucho. -Acaba ella y se despide subiendo al "Guinevere", el cual se aleja hacia la calle. Serena mira molesta a Darien y entra en la casa.

-Serena… ¡Serena! -la detiene él. Ella no lo escucha y sube hasta dejar a la bebita dormida en su cuna. Darien no entra y se queda esperando afuera. Cuando ella sale al fin le pregunta. -¿Estás molesta? -abatido él.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué brinque de felicidad por tu forma de comportarte? No entiendo por qué la tratas así, como si fuera nuestra enemiga. -ofendida Serena. -Rei no se ha portado bien con nosotros y con la Liga, pero ahora ha cambiado y quiere empezar de nuevo. Además es nuestra hermana ¿A caso has olvidado todos los lazos de hermandad que nos unen desde niños?

-No. -responde él.

-¿Entonces? ¡¿Dime por qué la trataste así?! -Inquiere aún Serena. Él no responde, le sería muy fácil decirle sus motivos, pero su orgullo puede más que él y no es capaz de confesarle a Serena la verdad.

-Necesito algo de tiempo antes de volver a confiar en Rei, eso es todo. Tienes razón al decir que me porté algo grosero con ella… te prometo que no volverá a pasar, si necesitas eso para estar tranquila… -intenta él. -trataré de…

-No hagas nada que no desees, pero quiero que sepas que Rei y yo somos hermanas de nuevo y que no voy a alejarme de ella, menos ahora que me necesita más, te guste o no ¿comprendes? -aún molesta Serena. -Buenas noches. -regresa dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Él se queda parado en medio del pasillo, callado y molesto. Las palabras de Rei resuenan en su mente aun con eco doloroso.

- _A Tía Hiroko no le gustaría ver en lo que te has convertido.-_jamás hasta ese momento, Darien se había preguntado qué diría su madre de su proceder, y el que su ex mejor amiga se lo recordara no le gustaba para nada.

-Rei no sabe, no entiende… ella no puede comprender como me siento. -molesto el joven opta por alejarse hacia su habitación en donde se encierra tras dar un fuerte portazo.

**Castillo Nijó.**

El Bugatti blanco entra por el camino de árboles hasta detenerse frente al castillo de pagodas doradas y la joven baja del auto. En la casa no se ven más luces encendidas que las de la sala y Rei cree que su padre es quien la estará esperando, así que entra preparada para explicarle a Artemis muchas cosas.

Al fin entra en la mansión y camina hacia las escaleras, pero entonces mira caminando en círculos junto a la mesa de la sala al alto joven de cabello azul.

-Sepphir.-dice ella el nombre que ahora la inquieta mucho.

-¡Ginny! -sonríe el joven como quien le ha regresado el alma al cuerpo y a grandes pasos atraviesa la sala y abraza a la chica con fuerza. Rei no responde al abrazo. -estaba muy preocupado por ti, "Thunder" nos dijo que ibas a tardar porque estabas en asuntos importantes con Adams, pero por alguna razón estaba preocupado, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, como si estuvieras en peligro… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano? -angustiado el chico, acariciando la mejilla de ella. Rei se siente realmente mal al ver las atenciones que tiene Sepphir para con ella y lo que sabe que debe decirle.

-Nada importante, Sepphir. -responde ella. El chico la toma de la mano y se sientan en el sillón.

-Ginny, no me gusta que te arriesgues así, "Thunder" nos habló sobre esa mujer que tanto daño te hizo, dijo que se escapó y eso es peligroso. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo pero con lo de la carrera de Meiou, mi hermano y yo estamos muy ocupados. Verás ahora que regresemos a Alemania, vamos a pasar todo el tiempo juntos, pediré permiso en el hospital para que me den vacaciones y vamos a viajar al lugar de Europa que tú quieras para que te olvides de todo, será maravilloso… -el doctor besa las manos de ella, y Rei se siente tan conmovida que cree que no podrá decir lo que debe de decir.

-Sepphir… espera un poco, tengo que decirte algo… -lo interrumpe ella.

-Claro Ginny, si no te gusta Europa puede ser a otro lugar, a donde quieras.

-Sepphir… no habrá viaje. -Se decide ella.

-Entiendo, si quieres quedarte en Japón o en Alemania entenderé, haremos todo como tú quieras.

-No entendiste, no habrá viaje porque… tu y yo tenemos que terminar… -habla al fin ella. El muchacho la mira como quien no comprende bien sus palabras. -Siento mucho tenerte que decir esto ahora, debí haberlo hecho hace mucho, jamás debí dejar que iniciara porque sabía que terminaría lastimándote y eso es lo último que yo deseaba. Es que por conciencia y justicia debo hacerlo… aunque me duela.

-Ginny… ¿Pero qué dices?... ¿Terminar nuestra relación?... ¿Por qué? -inquiere dolido el médico.

-Porque no hay tal relación, Sepphir, y porque por más que me esfuerce no puedo sacar a Nataku de mi corazón, yo… lo sigo amando… -El Médico baja la vista y presiona los puños. -y dejar que esto continúe es mentirte a ti, que no lo mereces y mentirme a mí misma. Sepphir, no quiero lastimarte más, es mejor para los dos que esto acabe. Lo que se viene para mí en estos días es muy difícil, he decidido luchar por recuperar a Nataku y quiero hacerlo sin sentir que te estoy hiriendo… ¿Comprendes? -dice ella tocando la mejilla del chico de cabello azul. Este al fin levanta la vista y mira a Rei con un mundo de dolor en sus ojos.

-Ginny… no me pidas eso… tu sabes que te amo, me enamoré de ti desde antes de conocerte, y en verdad intentaré hacer que me ames, jamás te traicionaré ni te dejaré como hizo ese hombre, nunca te haré llorar, y lograré que me quieras… pero no me dejes… -Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Zafiro se abraza de ella con fuerza, con tanta fuerza como si de verdad no quisiera dejarla ir. Rei siente en aquel abrazo el aura llena de dolor del chico y es entonces que se pregunta si está feliz o no de haber recuperado sus poderes. Ahora es muy consciente del tamaño del cariño que este chico le tenía, así que a pesar de todo se desprende de sus brazos.

-Sepphir, yo no tengo para ti más que agradecimiento y un cariño muy especial, fuiste mi mayor apoyo cuando estuve sola y lejos de casa, cuando pensé que nadie estaba a mi lado, además de mi mejor amigo, te volviste el mayor artífice de mi salud, se que sin ti jamás habría salido de esa silla de ruedas. Lo que siento por ti, ese cariño especial jamás va a cambiar… pero no puede ser amor. Perdóname por haber sido egoísta y dejarte creer que había alguna posibilidad de que mi corazón cambiara de rumbo, pero ahora que regresé y me enfrenté a mi pasado me he dado cuenta que a pesar de todo, estoy ligada a Nataku de muchas formas y que… no quiero destruir esos lazos. -confiesa ella. Zafiro la mira con un destello de odio en sus ojos, pero ahora Rei sabe que no es odio hacia ella y le asusta entender la naturaleza de su reacción.

-Ese canalla traidor no te merece, Ginny… va a casarse con otra ¿Por qué lucharías por él? ¡¡¿Por qué?!! -exige furioso Zafiro.

-Por una sola razón, Sepphir, lo amo. -confiesa ella. -Y eso no puede cambiarlo nada en el universo.

-¿Y hasta ahora te diste cuenta de eso? -burlón Zafiro. -Quiero saber qué cosa pasó para que de repente tengas tanto empeño en recuperar a tu marido cuando antes querías hacerlo pagar.

-No quiero decírtelo… -baja la vista Rei. Él la toma de los hombros con fuerza.

-¿Por qué? Creo que al menos merezco saber la verdad.

-Sepphir, no insistas, te lastimaría más y no quiero hacerlo. -pide ella. -quiero que en la medida de lo posible y a pesar de todo no perdamos nuestra amistad por esto… así que es mejor que no sepas… -se pone ella de pie.

-¡Pues no te dejaré ir si no me lo dices! -la sacude él con un brillo de molestia en sus ojos de los que escapan algunas lágrimas. Rei se asombra primero de la forma cómo ha cambiado el aura antes dolida de Zafiro por una mucho más oscura, y se deshace de su contacto empujándolo lejos con su mano sana.

-Si quieres saberlo te lo diré… aunque hubiera deseado no lastimarte más…

-El que decide cuanto puede ser lastimado soy yo, Reiko. Quiero saberlo. Dime que lazos pueden ser tan fuertes que no quieres romperlos aunque él se vaya a casar con otra. -insiste Zafiro.

-Si tanto te empeñas en saberlo te lo diré… el día que no vine a dormir a casa… Nataku fue a verme a la oficina, discutimos primero, pero después… -se detiene ella. Todavía duda en decirlo, pero Zafiro la sujeta del brazo.

-Después qué, Reiko. -con los ojos destellantes de furia el chico.

-Terminamos por hacer el amor. -Confiesa ella y siente como la mano de él se clava más en su brazo. -¿Eso es lo que deseabas oír?... ¡pues eso ocurrió! Yo no habría querido que te enteraras, pero insististe, de verdad Sepphir no deseaba lastimarte ni que supieras el motivo, pero luego de eso yo no podía seguir alentando en ti un sentimiento que no existe. -Confiesa ella. El doctor Schwarzmond baja la vista, ella intenta acercarse a él. -Sepphir, de verdad, lamento mucho haberte causado tanto dolor… yo…

-¡Déjame! -la rechaza él empujando su mano. Rei lo mira asombrada al darse cuenta de cuánto en verdad la quería. -¡No puedo entender que prefieras todo el dolor y sufrimiento que te espera a su lado al amor que yo te ofrezco!

-No tengo derecho a engañarte, Sepphir, tu eres un hombre maravilloso y bueno que merece ser amado por alguien que de verdad sepa ver tu interior y darte todo sin restricciones, no por alguien como yo que está atada a otro hombre en cuerpo y alma… perdóname…

-Perdonarte… perdonarte… -balbucea él. -No creo que haya nada que perdonar, Reiko, aquí el idiota fui yo… -se dice él, molesto y pasando a un lado de ella, se aleja hacia la puerta saliendo. Rei duda en irlo a seguir, pero sabe que en estos momentos no es lo mejor que puede hacer y opta por dejarlo. Se encamina hacia las escaleras y las sube, pero el sonido de un auto que arranca lo hace mirar por el ventanal para ver al "King Arthur" avanzar hacia la calle.

-Él estará bien, lo conozco y sé que únicamente necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas. -Se oye una voz arriba de la escalinata y Rei mira a Artemis esperándola. La chica sube las escaleras que la separan de su padre y lo abraza.

-No quería lastimarlo, papá, pero no podía seguirlo engañando más… no lo merece. -Preocupada Rei.

-Fue lo mejor y más valiente que pudiste hacer por él. Ambos se equivocaron aceptando esta relación, hija, y es lógico que los dos resultaran lastimados.

-Lo sé, es solo que me duele mucho haberlo hecho, Sepphir no lo merecía.

-Tranquilízate, deja que el tiempo hable sobre lo bueno o malo de tu decisión. Ahora ven conmigo, debes descansar y prepararte para lo que debes enfrentar mañana. -la conduce el millonario hasta su habitación, al llegar le da un beso en la frente. -Reiko, sabes algo… quería pedirte perdón…

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué perdón, papá? -angustiada ella.

-He estado pensado mucho lo que me dijo Luna, y he llegado a la conclusión de que tiene razón. Me preocupa pensar que en verdad he actuado mal y he ayudado a convertirte en alguien sin sentimientos capaz de todo por lograr sus objetivos, no quiero eso para ti, no quiero ponerte en ese peligro… no quiero que algo te suceda por mi causa. -la abraza Artemis. Rei corresponde al abrazo.

-Nada va a sucederme, creo que puedes estar tranquilo con eso, de verdad. Yo había perdido el sentido de mi verdadera batalla, pero ahora lo he recuperado. Estuve con Serena y con el abuelo, me reconcilié con los dos y acepté mis errores. Serena no tuvo nada que ver con lo que me ocurrió. Yamada la tenía amenazada, incluso fue Yamada quien lastimó a tío Taichi.

-Pobre chica… Reiko… y si Serena es inocente… ¿No puede serlo también tu esposo? -pregunta Artemis.

-Lo es Padre, y he cometido muchos errores con Nataku, errores que no sé si me pueda perdonar. -habla Rei dolida. -pero de todo eso no tienes tú la culpa, la culpa es mía por haber sido tan tonta de creer lo que esa mujer me dijo.

-Aunque digas lo contrario, sé que yo tuve mucho que ver en tu cambio, y no quiero hacer las cosas mal otra vez. Quiero que estés segura y bien, que prefieras vivir tu vida a ésta venganza. -anima el buen señor. -Ambos cometimos errores, Rei, y yo no quiero ser un mal padre para ti, no ahora que tengo una hija que me hace sentir muy orgulloso.

-Eres el mejor padre que la vida me pudo regalar, así que no digas esas cosas. Tienes razón al decir que los dos nos equivocamos, pero ahora estamos juntos para remediarlas, aunque cueste trabajo, entendí que debo luchar por mi misma y la felicidad de los que amo y que la venganza no tiene sentido en realidad, así que desde mañana, tanto Artemis como Reiko Hasegawa nos dedicamos a recuperar esa vida, tú con Luna y yo con Nataku, no importa lo que cueste que nos perdonen… Es una promesa. -Sigue ella tomando la mano del millonario, este sonríe y la abraza.

-Lo es, hija. -Asiente el señor.

-Gracias papá. - Rei lo besa en la mejilla.

-A ti… hija… -acaba el buen hombre mientras ella entra en su habitación. Artemis regresa también por el pasillo hacia su cuarto y al entrar, suspira hondo. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía a Rei, porque a pesar de lo que Luna le dijo, había algo en lo que no tenía razón: El amaba de verdad a Rei. Esa chica había sido para él todo lo que nunca tuvo, una familia, y no quería perder esa relación ni sentirse culpable si ella llevaba a otro nivel su venganza. La realidad era que no quería perderla, porque para Artemis, de verdad Rei era su hija y además la encarnación de todos sus logros. Llega a un pequeño escritorio al lado de su cama y abre un cajón, luego mira una fotografía en que se puede ver a sí mismo de joven, en el tiempo que entrenaba a las "Reinas", sentado en el capo de un Mazda rojo abrazando a la bella mujer de cabello azul.

-Espero haber hecho lo correcto, Luna, y que me perdones algún día. -Exclama mirando esa fotografía con nostalgia y besándola tiernamente la guarda de nuevo en el cajón.

**Departamento de Policía de Tokio.**

Rei y Serena aguardan sentadas en una oficina de aquel lugar. Han acudido juntas, luego de dejar a la pequeña en Hikawa. Darien por la mañana se había ido a atender algunos asuntos con su padre, y no estaba ya en casa cuando Rei llegó por Serena y Serenity. La chica de cabello negro mueve nerviosamente sus manos.

-Cálmate, Rei… Verás que todo saldrá bien… -La anima su amiga.

-Realmente, Serena, no sé qué le diré… -preocupada ella.

-Háblale con el corazón, no pienses, solo deja que las palabras salgan solas. -anima la rubia acomodando un mechón de cabello negro en la oreja de su amiga.

-¿Sabes una cosa?... Anoche terminé con Sepphir. -Explica Rei.

-Hiciste bien, no debías seguir con una relación que no tenía futuro, porque a quien amas de verdad es a Nataku. -apoya Serena. En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abre y entra en el lugar el alto policía inglés.

-¡Adams! ¿Consiguió algo? -pregunta Rei ansiosa.

-Tuve que hacer algunos movimientos, porque no es lo usual que esto suceda, pero al fin podrá hablar con él abajo, en la celda, aunque tendrá solo 10 minutos. -puntualiza Adams.

-¡Gracias! -emocionada Rei.

-Detective… ¿Por qué no dejan libre a Nataku? -pregunta Serena. -Rei ha retirado ya la denuncia en su contra.

-No es tan sencillo, aunque la señorita Hasegawa retiró la denuncia en su contra por intento de homicidio hay una averiguación que se debe llevar a cabo por parte del Tribunal Superior de Tokio, además aún queda aclarar si es o no cómplice de su hermana, aunque de momento los interrogatorios lo señalan como inocente y tampoco las cómplices de Yamada han podido ligarlo a ninguno de sus crímenes… todo da a entender que Nataku Yamada es inocente.

-Lo es Adams, es inocente. -defiende Serena.

-También lo creo, señorita, pero sin embargo, esto se sale ya de mi jurisdicción, hay leyes y protocolos que seguir en estos casos que no podemos evitar. -sigue éste.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces para ayudarlo?... ya ha pasado una noche en prisión. -angustiada Rei.

-Esperar a que se aclare su situación legal, su caso será turnado a un defensor de oficio ya que él no ha pedido un abogado.

-Yo intentaré arreglar eso, hablaré con Ciel Aino, él alguna vez mencionó algo acerca de un abogado de su confianza, o le pediré ayuda a Takahashi, el abogado de la empresa. -sigue Serena.

-Hágalo, porque el joven lo necesitará. -aconseja Adams. -Y usted, señorita Hasegawa, venga conmigo. -Pide el inglés. Rei mira a Serena.

-Anda con él, yo me encargo de lo del abogado. -Tranquiliza Serena. Rei asiente y sale junto con el policía extranjero, caminando detrás de él por aquel lugar repleto de policías hasta llegar al área de celdas. Adams habla con un buen japonés con el policía encargado y este le va abriendo las puertas. Caminan por el lugar atravesando las celdas oscuras y frías hasta que llegan a la última de estas al fondo del lugar. Rei siente que su corazón da un vuelvo cuando mira al chico de cabello plateado, sin saco y con la camisa desabotonada caminando en círculos por el lugar con el cabello despeinado y grandes ojeras.

-Yamada… tiene visita. -Habla Adams al llegar. El hombre dentro de la celda gira la vista y sus ojos dorados miran al policía extranjero pero se clavan al momento en las pupilas moradas de Rei, mientras Adams abre la celda. El contacto visual de ambos no se pierde y Rei asombrada se da cuenta de lo tumultuosa y confusa que está el aura de Nataku en ese momento. -Tiene diez minutos solamente, señorita… No lo olvide. Esperaré en el pasillo. -prosigue el detective y quitando el candado abre la puerta y se aleja de allí. Nataku sigue parado a la mitad de la celda sin moverse ni decir una sola palabra.

Rei, fuera, duda en entrar o no. Le asusta no poder definir qué está pasando por el alma de Nataku en esos momentos… ¿Le alegra verla? ¿Le disgusta?

-¿A qué has venido? -son las palabras de él al ver a la mujer parada delante. -¿A asegurarte de que estoy preso como tú querías? -El tono de la voz del chico cambia de improviso igual que su aura.

-No… Nataku… yo no vine a eso… -Duda Rei y se decide a entrar al fin en la celda. -Retiré la demanda… -habla cohibida. Luego se decide y lo mira al fin, el chico ha cruzado sus brazos y sonríe de lado.

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso? Se supone que para ti soy no sólo el peor de los hombres, capaz de traicionarte, engañarte y jugar con tu amor, sino también un delincuente que planeo tu muerte hace dos años.

-No creo eso… -débilmente Rei.

-Lo crees, por eso firmaste la denuncia. Ahora entiendo de qué me acusabas, todos tus desplantes, todos tus reclamos, pensaste que Chikane y yo…

-¡Ya no creo eso más! ¡Serena me dijo que…!

-Serena te dijo… Serena te dijo… ¡Vaya! -burlón Nataku con un tono de voz que lastima mucho a Rei. -Necesitaste que Serena te dijera y que la policía me interrogara para convencerte de la verdad. ¡Qué poco confías en mi, Rei! -Ofendido él.

-Nataku, no puedes culparme por creerle a tu hermana, enterarme de quién era ella fue terrible para mí, es normal que yo creyera cuando me aseguró que tú eras parte de esa trampa.

-Realmente no entiendo nada. -Dice el chico caminando hacia ella y sujetándola del brazo la jala hacia él mirándola con dureza como jamás la había mirado. -No me duele el hecho de que lo hayas creído en ese momento, no te culpo por ello, incluso yo quizá lo habría creído también de estar en tu lugar. Lo que de verdad me lastima, lo que no se si te pueda perdonar, es que luego de volver, aún cuando yo te aseguré que era inocente, aun que te demostré con hechos que te amaba… aún cuando te entregaste a mi… no hayas sido capaz de leer en mis ojos, en mis acciones y en mis palabras que no solo te seguía amando, sino que era inocente de todo… ¡Eso es lo que me duele! -la sacude él con fuerza ahora sujetándola con ambos brazos.

Rei sabe y entiende ahora que puede volver a leer el aura de los demás el tamaño de la herida que ella había abierto en el corazón de Nataku y el brillo indignado de los ojos dorados le duele mucho. Una lágrima escapa de sus ojos.

-Perdóname, Nataku… -balbucea. Él la suelta de golpe, con brusquedad que la hace estrellarse en la pared de la celda.

-¿Perdonarte?... Realmente, Rei, ya no sé si quiera hacerlo. -dice él. -ni sé si valga la pena seguir luchando por un amor que al menos de tu parte, jamás existió.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Yo te amo! -se exalta ella acercándose a él.

-¿Me amas?... creo que es momento de que tanto tu como yo analicemos bien la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Hasta ayer yo juraba que te amaba y tú a mí, y que había una esperanza para nosotros dos, ahora, ya no lo creo. Al menos yo necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas, Rei, porque lo que has hecho me deja claro que tú tienes en tu vida otras prioridades antes que yo.

-¿Me culpas acaso por querer que tu hermana pague por sus crímenes? -ofendida ella. Otra sonrisa de Nataku.

-De nuevo no comprendes nada. Chikane y lo que hizo están fuera de esta discusión. Me ha dolido mucho enterarme de esta forma de quién es en verdad la mujer que para mí fue como una madre, pero ante las pruebas que me han presentado no puedo más que aceptarlo. Lo que sí me ha costado aceptar es que para ti, Reiko Hasegawa, mi amor no significó más que un medio para lograr tus propósitos y que jamás creíste en él, y tampoco en mí, no me tienes confianza, Rei, y una relación así, por mas grande que sea el amor no va para ningún lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -angustiada Rei.

-Quiero decir que con todo esto de por medio, no creo que sea conveniente para nosotros seguir adelante. De mi parte no quiero insistir más. Dejaré de rogarte por un cariño que parece que de tu parte fue un instrumento más de tu venganza… ¿Qué pretendías hacer luego de lo que pasó en tu oficina? ¿Torturarme con eso cuando estuviera en prisión? ¿Usarlo para burlarte de mí?

-¡No! ¡Eso jamás fue premeditado! Lo que pasó esa noche yo en verdad lo quería… -defiende Rei.

-¿A sí? ¿Y Por qué?... ¿Quizá porque te habías aburrido de tu alemán y querías gozar sabiendo que aun podías dominar con tus encantos a tu incauto ex marido? -Hiriente Nataku. Ella, molesta intenta darle una bofetada pero él la detiene con su fuerte brazo. -¡Ah no! No dejaré que me golpees de nuevo, antes aguanté mucho porque pensé que valía la pena, ahora no te lo permitiré. -Furioso él la lanza hacia atrás y ella desconcertada lo mira, no logra entender que ese Nataku grosero e hiriente sea el mismo hombre que ella conoció.

-¿Por qué no quieres creerme que te amo y que de verdad siento todo lo que pasó? -le dice, dolida.

-Porque no puedo creerte más, Rei. Hasta este momento entendí algo que no quería entender antes. Tú no eres más mi Fénix, eres Reiko Hasegawa, y esa mujer… no es mi esposa. -Declara él. -tú misma lo dijiste una vez, para nuestra fortuna no estamos casados por el civil, así que técnicamente, que es lo que más te interesa, no somos nada. -terminante él. -Tú puedes tranquilamente seguir con tu venganza sin vínculos de ningún tipo y rehacer tu vida con ese alemán, y yo puedo seguir con la mía sin lazos ni ataduras que nos lo impidan. Por mi parte, no intentaré buscarte más, ni te molestaré. He entendido lo que deseas, estar lejos de mí, no verme, no tenerme cerca, por lo tanto le daré gusto, Señorita Hasegawa, desde este día nuestros caminos se separan. No la molestaré más con mi presencia. -Terminante el chico de cabello plateado.

-Nataku… -balbucea Rei mientras dos lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

-¡Adams! -Grita el joven. El detective que aguardaba en el pasillo se acerca. -La señorita Hasegawa se retira ya. -explica Nataku. Armand mira a Rei dudoso y se percata de que ella llora, pero al mismo tiempo la mira limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Aún quedan tres minutos. -ofrece él ante la evidente tensión del ambiente.

-No los necesitamos. Hemos dicho todo lo que tenía que decirse. -Insiste Nataku. Adams duda un poco.

-¿Señorita Hasegawa? -cuestiona él.

-El señor Yamada tiene razón, detective, vámonos. -Se recompone Rei y sale de aquella celda dando la espalda a Nataku. El policía, aunque no entiende lo que pasa, sale con Rei y cierra la puerta con llave detrás de ella. Nataku sigue parado en medio de la celda mirando cómo se aleja ella, y entonces es que la máscara de indiferencia que se había puesto se derrumba, abatido se sienta en la cama con las manos revolviendo su cabello y recordando las lágrimas de Rei.

-Se supone que debía sentirme mejor… entonces… ¿Por qué me siento el canalla más grande del mundo? -Se cuestiona él. Ahora que ha dicho aquello que toda la noche encerrado allí, estuvo planeando decir.

Adams abre la puerta de la oficina donde Serena termina una llamada por celular cuando Rei entra en el lugar, llorosa y abatida. Serena la mira y al momento sabe que algo salió mal, así que cuelga.

-Mariko… te llamo después, no olvides contactar a Takahashi. -Termina ella y guarda su móvil. Rei levanta sus ojos hacia su amiga y corre a abrazarla llorosa, Serena la recibe preocupada.

-Detective, creo que debe venir conmigo, hay una visita importante en la oficina del capitán que debe atender. -informa un policía a Adams, que asiente y cierra la puerta dejando solas a las dos chicas.

-¿Rei? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Viste a Nataku? -pregunta Serena separándose un poco de su amiga.

-Si…

-¿Y?

-Yo tenía razón, Sere, él no quiere perdonarme. -solloza otra vez Rei.

-¿Le dijiste que habías retirado la demanda? ¿Qué estabas equivocada con él? -insiste Serena.

-Le dije todo eso, Sere, pero él no quiere saber nada de mí. Está muy dolido y no puedo culparlo por eso, tiene razón, cada palabra que me dijo es verdad.

-No comprendo. -Insiste Serena. Las dos se sientan en unas sillas frente al escritorio de Adams. -Él te ama, Rei ¿por qué no te perdonaría?

-Dice que me puede perdonar todo, hasta lo de su hermana, pero no que haya creído lo peor de él, ni que habiendo pasado… lo que pasó entre los dos haya decidido denunciarlo… cree que me interesa más la venganza que nuestro amor…

-¿Pero le dijiste que no es así? ¿¡Le dijiste que lo sigues amando!? -desesperada la rubia.

-Todo eso, y también le pedí perdón… pero él no quiere saber más de mí. Dice que una relación así no tiene futuro y que necesita tiempo lejos de mí para pensar las cosas. No quiere verme más, y dice que no tenemos más lazos que nos unan. -angustiada Rei.

-Entiendo. Debe estar dolido por todo lo que pasó, dale algo de tiempo y verás que…

-No, Serena. -Niega Rei con la cabeza. -Esto no es cosa de tiempo, es definitivo. -Decide ella. -Si hubieras escuchado el tono de su voz, si hubieras visto ese brillo de sus ojos, él estaba diciendo la verdad ¿Y sabes qué creo? Que me lo merezco.

-No digas eso.

-Es la verdad y tú lo sabes, lo que sucede es que no quieres hacerme sentir peor. Nataku tiene razón, he cometido muchos errores desde que regresé y estoy pagando las consecuencias de estos… karma es karma… -abatida ella.

-¿Y qué harán ahora tú y Nataku?

-No lo sé, Serena… no lo sé… -explica ella. -Ahora lo único que quiero es salir de aquí. -suplica ella.

-Claro, entiendo que no debió ser sencillo, no te preocupes, vamos a casa. Dale un poco de tiempo a Nataku y verás que cuando todo se calme el entenderá las cosas desde otra perspectiva y podrán arreglarse. Ven anda… vámonos. -Anima Serena sacando un pañuelo y limpiando las lágrimas de Rei. Ambas caminan hacia la salida y avanzan por los pasillos de la comandancia de policía, hasta que al salir se topan con Nataku siendo conducido por unos policías fuera de su celda. Rei se queda parada en medio del lugar con la mirada fija en el hombre de cabello plateado. Este no puede evitar mirar también a Rei.

-Nataku... -murmura ella, tiene el impulso de correr a su lado, pero cuando va a hacerlo mira a una mujer pelirroja de traje sastre rosa que corre antes que ella.

-¡Nataku! ¡Amor! -la pelirroja se abraza de él y el joven que no ha apartado sus ojos de Rei corresponde al abrazo.

-Kakyuu. -dice el nombre de ella. Entonces, ésta levanta el rostro y tomando con sus manos el de Nataku, lo besa en los labios. Serena siente entonces que la mano que Rei apoya en su brazo se presiona en este al ver que Nataku corresponde a ese beso envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de Kakyuu. Cuando al fin se separan, es la mujer pelirroja la primera que habla.

-¡Tuve tanto miedo por ti! ¿Estás bien? -pregunta ella.

-Si estoy bien, Kakyuu… gracias por preocuparte.

-Te buscamos en tu apartamento y el señor Kunimura nos dijo que vio como te llevaba la policía, hablé con papá y el movilizó algunos contactos, conseguimos que regreses a casa mientras concluyen las investigaciones. No podía dejar que estuvieras en esa horrible prisión, amor. -se abraza Kakyuu del pecho de Nataku.

Adams sale de la oficina y se acerca a la pareja seguido de tres hombres con traje y corbata que cargan maletines en sus manos.

-Señor Yamada, sus abogados han conseguido un amparo para usted, parece que puede irse a casa, aunque no podrá salir de Tokio hasta que hayan terminado las investigaciones. -explica el inglés.

-Gracias. -balbucea el chico.

-No me las de a mí, déselas a sus abogados y a su amistad con el gobernador de Tokio. -Seco Adams. -puede irse. -insiste él. Kakyuu lo toma de la mano enlazando sus dedos a los suyos. -Ikenemira le explicará los trámites finales que hay que firmar, sígalo. -solicita Adams y un policía se acerca a ellos seguido de los abogados y de Nataku y Kakyuu. Al pasar hacia el escritorio al que se dirigen, pasan al lado de Rei y de Serena. Al verlas allí, la pelirroja se exalta.

-¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí, Nataku? -pregunta ella. El chico cruza sus ojos con los de Rei.

-Asegurarse de que se cumpla su venganza, querida. -Son las hirientes palabras de Nataku que hacen que Rei baje la vista. -Pero creo que tendrá que esperar para eso. -cortante el chico se aleja con los abogados y con Kakyuu dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

-Rei… -la llama Serena. -Él solo lo está haciendo por despecho… En verdad Kakyuu y él…

-Sere, no quiero saber… sólo vámonos de aquí. -solicita ella abatida. Serena asiente con la cabeza, sabe que no es momento de insistir y ayuda a su amiga a salir de aquel lugar.

**Templo Hikawa, media hora más tarde.**

Momentos más tarde, el Bugatti Blanco se haya a las afueras de Hikawa, en donde las dos chicas han regresado luego de estar en el Departamento de Policía. En la habitación de Rei se encuentra esta recostada en la cama, mientras el abuelo termina de darle un té y recoge en la charola las vasijas.

-Te sentirás mejor con eso, pequeña, calmará tus nervios y te hará dormir. -Explica el sacerdote.

-Arigatou, abuelo. -sonríe ella. El anciano le da un beso en la frente.

-Descansa. -Dice él y se aleja dejando solas a las dos chicas. Serena acerca una pequeña silla de madera al lado de la cama de Rei y la toma de la mano.

-Verás que todo se arregla, no debes desanimarte así, yo se que él te ama por más que ahora esté dolido, y un sentimiento como ese no puede olvidarse así de fácil. -explica Serena. Su amiga sonríe.

-Gracias por eso, Sere, de verdad… no merezco tu apoyo ni tu amistad.

-No digas eso de nuevo, Rei Hino, o me molestaré. -frunce el ceño Serena.

-Es la verdad… yo he hecho muchas cosas malas, he cometido errores…

-Todos los cometemos. No lo hiciste por mal. -corrige Serena.

-Como sea, de igual modo lastimé a personas que no tenían nada que ver con esta absurda y estúpida venganza. -molesta Rei. -Sepphir, Darien, el abuelo, los de la Liga… Nataku… tú… y ahora sé que esto es parte de la retribución que la vida siempre hace.

-Pues yo quiero tener fe en que las cosas mejorarán. Tengo fe en ti.

-No deberías tenerla… menos en mí… no soy una buena persona… ¿Sabes algo?... yo hice que Owen regresara a Japón porque quería usarlo como arma contra ti. -confiesa Rei abatida. Serena la mira con las pupilas azules asombradas y asustadas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Usarlo? -confundida la rubia.

-Si… Usarlo… -el efecto del te parece haber iniciado porque los ojos de Rei se cierran poco a poco. -yo fui una mala persona, Serena, no me importaron los sentimientos de Owen por ti… él era sólo un medio para lograr un fin… Nataku tenía razón, soy una persona terrible… me merezco… todo lo que me pasa… todo… -asiente ella y sus ojos se van cerrando más y más. -me parezco a Yamada, a quien más odio en el mundo… ¿Me perdonas?... Dime por favor que tú si me perdonas… no como mi Nataku… que ahora me odia… -Serena acaricia la cabeza de su amiga y sonríe.

-Claro que te perdono, y Rei, una cosa más… tú no eres una mala persona, y definitivamente no eres como Yamada ¿Está claro? -la chica de cabello negro sonríe.

-Gracias, Serena… -acaba antes de quedarse dormida profundamente. Un largo suspiro de Serena, definitivamente las cosas estaban complicándose mucho.

-Debo hablar con Nataku lo más pronto posible. -Decide ella antes de salir de aquella habitación.

**Circuito de Suzuka, prefectura de Mie, tres días después.**

La agitación y el nerviosismo que preceden el cierre de temporada de la GP2 se vivía en el garaje aquella mañana en que los técnicos de "Camelot Gruppe" iban y venían en agitación continua coordinados por las hermanas Müller.

Dentro del Área de vestidores, el joven de cabello negro terminaba de ajustar su uniforme mientras el alto y arrogante alemán de cabello plateado entraba en el lugar.

-Vamos, japonés, date prisa que todos afuera aguardan por ti. -informa Dietr.

-Estoy listo. -sonríe este. -¿Itoko san llegó? -pregunta ansioso Carlos. El campeón baja la vista.

-No, Reiko no ha llegado. Creo, amigo, que debes hacerte a la idea de que ella no aparecerá, hace dos días que está en el templo con su abuelo y como nos dijo "Thunder", ella necesita tiempo a solas, así que creo que definitivamente no vendrá este día.

-Tampoco el doctor… ¿Cierto? -ansiosos Carlos. -¿Sabes qué pasó con ellos?

-No lo sé, pero me lo imagino. Zafiro no quiere hablar del tema pero ayer se llevó todas sus cosas a un hotel, dice que no puede vivir más en la mansión. No he logrado hablar con él con calma debido a esto, pero luego de este día, cuando ganes el campeonato, tendré tiempo de encarar a mi hermano de frente. -opina Diamante.

-Ya veo… ¿Así que crees que voy a ganar? -sonríe de lado Carlos.

-Tienes que ganar, no solo porque Dietr Schwarzmond se ha ocupado personalmente de tu entrenamiento, sino porque allá afuera debe estar tu cuñado mirando todo y de ti depende que te vuelvan a aceptar en la familia Aino. -guiña un ojo Dietr a su amigo palmeando su espalda.

-¿Viste a Ciel? -ansioso Carlos, él mismo había ido a la mansión Aino a dejarle a Ciel la invitación y los boletos, pero él lo había recibido con fría cortesía y le había dicho que "_Si lograba terminar a tiempo una junta de negocios, iría_".

-Un chico rubio y alto de traje blanco con los mismos ojos de tu mujer, claro, y lleva del brazo a una chica de cabello negro muy guapa. Están en la tribuna principal. -informa Diamante.

-Vaya… ya no sé si me alegra la noticia o me pone más nervioso. -se rasca la cabeza Carlos.

-Tú tranquilo, japonés, conduce como hemos entrenado y quizá si ganas, tengas derecho a conocer la sorpresa de que te he hablado antes.

-Vale, entonces tengo muchos motivos para no perder, aunque me hubiera gustado que Rei estuviera aquí. -baja la vista el chico. -esto se lo debo en gran medida a ella.

-Meiou, es hora. -Dice entrando en el lugar Rubeus. Los dos pilotos asienten con la cabeza y salen de los vestidores hasta la zona de Pits, en donde todo el equipo recibe a Carlos con aplausos mientras se reúnen en la plataforma lateral. Era costumbre de la escudería, que antes de cada carrera, Rei siempre daba un pequeño discurso, pero esta vez ella no estaba presente. Artemis fue quien se acercó a Carlos y le alargó la mano.

-Joven Meiou, todas las esperanzas de la escudería están puestas en usted, haga honor al apellido que lleva y al legado que defiende allá afuera.

-Lo haré, "Thunder". -asiente Carlos. -y en vista de que Itoko san no está, me ocuparé del discurso yo mismo.

-¡No dejaré que usurpes mi lugar, Meiou! -Se oye una voz conocida, hablar en alemán en la entrada de la puerta. Los ojos de todos se vuelven a ese lugar para ver a la chica de cabello negro seguida de las gemelas pelirrojas entrar en el garaje.

-¿Reiko? -cuestiona Artemis al verla llegar. Él había ido a Hikawa el día que Rei estuvo en el Departamento de Policía y Kondo Saburo le había hablado sobre la posibilidad de que ella se quedara en Hikawa unos días. En pocas palabras, le había hablado sobre lo de Nataku y el millonario había accedido a que ella permaneciera allí, pero jamás creyó verla en ese lugar.

-¡Itoko san! -corre Meiou a abrazarla y la levanta en alto.

-¡Bájame, Meiou, no seas exagerado! -ofendida ella.

-Perdona, es que de verdad me emociona verte aquí. Pensé que me dejarías solo el gran día. -emocionado él.

-Pensé que quien no me quería cerca eras tú. -regresa ella la responsabilidad.

-Perdóname, ya sabes que soy un bruto que digo cosas a veces sin pensar ¿Cómo no iba a querer cerca a mi Itoko san el día más importante de mi vida cuando a ella le debo todo lo que logré? -emocionado él pasando un brazo por la espalda de Rei. Ella mira a Schwarzmond y sonríe.

-Dietr… gusto en verte.

-Igual yo a ti, Reiko.

-¿Y Sepphir? -ansiosa ella.

-Mi hermano ya no vive en el castillo, se ha ido a un hotel por su cuenta y tampoco es parte de la escudería. -responde el alemán. Ella baja la vista.

-Lo siento de verdad… quisiera después hablar contigo y contarte lo que pasó.

-Claro, pero eso será después del triunfo del japonés ¿Quieres? Tenemos prioridades.

-Tienes razón. -sonríe Rei y Carlos la ayuda a subir al estrado en donde todo el equipo espera sus palabras.

-Equipo. -comienza ella. -antes que nada, me debo disculpar con ustedes porque últimamente no he atendido como se debe mis deberes como responsable de esta escudería, asuntos personales me han alejado del trabajo y, no tengo excusa, siendo lo que soy en esta empresa, de haberme ausentado, pero este día alguien me recordó… -dice mirando a las gemelas que sonríen a lo lejos. -que hay cosas más importantes que cualquier problema personal que podamos tener, entre ellas la amistad… -mira a Carlos. -y el compañerismo, por eso estoy aquí aún cuando pensé no venir, porque creo que de eso es que está hecho "Camelot Gruppe", de personas comprometidas unas con otras que saben hacer equipo para lograr un fin, un lugar en donde todos somos valiosos e importantes porque la carrera este día no solo la ganará Meiou ¡Sino todos nosotros! ¡Ánimo y a dar lo mejor! -Termina ella alzando su puño. Los gritos de la gente acompañan sus últimas palabras. Artemis a lo lejos sonríe al ver a su hija regresar de nuevo.

-Vaya que tienes madera de líder, Itoko san. -asiente Carlos.

-No me adules y da tu mejor esfuerzo afuera, por tu familia, por ti mismo, por los que creemos en ti… y por tu tío Ken.

-No necesitas decirlo, lo sé. ¡¡Mírame ganar!!-opina Carlos, y de un salto, corre hacia el monoplaza en donde lo esperan los técnicos. Artemis se acerca a Rei.

-Es momento de ir al puesto de control, hija, Karasuma y Yuuto nos esperan. Y me alegra que hayas regresado.

-También a mí. ¿Sabes algo, padre? A pesar de lo mal que esté anímicamente, no tenía derecho a faltar este día, se lo debo a Meiou y a todo el equipo. Y ¿Sabes algo más? Trataré de seguir con mi vida, no quiero seguirme lamentando o llorando, las cosas pasan por algo, y tengo que retomar lo que he dejado pendiente.

-Ese es el espíritu, hija. -sonríe Artemis. Las gemelas se acercan entonces.

-Rei sama, mi hermana dice que la aguardan arriba. -dice una de ellas.

-Chicas, gracias por haber ido por mí, aun cuando Karasuma les dijo que se mantuvieran alejadas, me hacía falta lo que me dijeron y darme cuenta de que hay cosas por las que vale la pena esforzarse. Gracias a las dos. -sonríe Rei.

-No las dé, Rei sama, solo le recordamos lo que la señora Serenity nos decía siempre: _"Gánate el derecho a correr siendo responsable de tus deberes"_.-repiten las dos al unísono. Rei sonríe y sale de allí junto con Artemis hasta llegar al puesto de control en donde se coloca las diademas y micrófonos lista para monitorear la carrera.

-Meiou… ¿Me oyes? -dice ella.

-_Fuerte y claro, Itoko san_.

-Bien, vamos a repasar la estrategia, deberás ponerte en punta desde la primer vuelta y mantener el liderato sacando ventaja sobre todo a Bianchi y a Clos, quienes son los más peligrosos, ¿Entendido? Nada de jueguitos y sorpresas de último minuto, quiero ver clara tu supremacía desde el inicio. -habla Rei.

-_Entendido, Itoko san… Un favor antes, mira detrás de ti a la tribuna y dime si ves a Ciel_. -se oye la voz del chico, Rei obedece y mira atrás a toda la familia Aino, además de Minako y el pequeño rubio que llevan camisetas de "I LOVE MEIOU". los señores Aino junto con Setsuna y Ciel.

-Los veo, esta toda la familia… por cierto ¿Fue tu idea las camisas de Mina y Ken?

-_¿Se nota?_

-Ya lo creo, tu sello personal de humildad. -se burla la chica. -bien Meiou, es tu día de la verdad, gana esta carrera y el respeto de todos los que dudan de ti. -anima ella.

-_Eso haré Itoko san, solo mírame… ¡Cambio!_ -corta la comunicación él mientras todo el equipo logístico de "Camelot Gruppe" inicia su trabajo.

En las gradas, Minako con Ken abrazado grita como todo el público emocionada en apoyo a su marido.

-¡Vamos Amor, tu puedes ganar! ¡Eres el mejor! -el bebito rubio balbucea y aplaude, lo cual hace reír a la señora Aino.

-Parece que el pequeño torbellino también apoya a su papá. -comenta ella.

-Así es, querida, todos apoyamos a Carlos.- sonríe el señor Aino tocando una pequeña corneta.

-¡Padre! ¿Qué se supone que haces? -ofendido Ciel Aino. -jamás te había visto así.

-No te molestes, cariño, todos estamos felices por mi hermano, es parte de nuestra familia quieras o no, y creo que ya va siendo hora de que dejes de lado tus orgullos tontos y empieces a aceptarlo. -opina Setsuna a su lado. Su marido frunce el ceño.

-¿Tu también? -ofendido Ciel.

-Yo también y más que nadie, Carlos se ha esforzado mucho en mostrarte que ha cambiado, pero tú no has querido ceder, así que esta carrera sin duda es para eso, para mostrarte a ti principalmente que tan responsable puede ser y cuando ama a su familia.

-Sinceramente, Setsuna, no creo que tu hermanito tenga posibilidades de ganar contra verdaderos profesionales. -burlón Ciel.

-Hagamos algo, cariño, apostemos. -pícara la chica de ojos rojizos cruzando una mirada con Mina que sonríe de lado.

-¿Apostar? ¿Dinero? -insinúa Ciel.

-No, algo mejor, si Carlos gana, tú lo perdonarás delante de todos y lo aceptarás como parte de la familia Aino. -ofrece ella.

-¿Y si pierde? -insinúa Ciel.

-Si pierde, entonces no te volveré a insistir que lo perdones jamás.

-Tentadora oferta… -opina el rubio. -definitivo la tomo. -Setsuna da su mano a su marido.

-Trato hecho entonces. -asiente ella divertida, pero es interrumpida por la voz del comentarista.

-¡_Bienvenidos, amantes del deporte más veloz del mundo al cierre de temporada de la GP2! Este año esperamos ver un espectáculo digno del bello público que nos acompaña, ya que la lucha por el primer lugar será entre el Italiano Bianchi, el Noruego Clos y el japonés Meiou, quien, por ser local, tiene un marcado favoritismo del público que lo apoya con gritos y carteles, pero además este chico que es una verdadera maravilla al volante, tiene en sus hombros otra responsabilidad, ¿Podrá emular la hazaña de su compañero de escudería, Dietr Schwarzmond y tendremos el segundo campeonato para "Camelot Gruppe"? hay mucho en juego en la pista de Suzuka, lo que sí es seguro, es que veremos una verdadera pelea épica como hace tiempo no veíamos en esta serie de automovilismo, así que… ¡Listos para sentir la adrenalina! -_habla la voz en todo el lugar y los monoplaza se preparan para comenzar.

El auto fosforescente de Meiou saldrá tercero, el chico ya preparado toma el volante y presiona sus manos en este.

-Sir Lancelot, es por usted y por mis padres. -reza Meiou con su mirada fija en la señal de la bandera a cuadros, la cual se agita acompañada del sonido de una pistola y el chico hunde el acelerador con fuerza iniciando la carrera con un terrible rugido de motores.

**Hospital central, Tokio Japón.**

A las afueras del consultorio esperan esa mañana Serena, con la niña en sus brazos y con Owen a su lado. La chica rubia había decidido ir al fin a hacer la prueba de paternidad para Serenity, luego de mucho pensarlo. Owen la había ido a buscar al club hípico y luego de hablar habían decidido que ese día era el indicado. Ella había tenido sus reservas en decirle a Darien, por temor a su reacción, quería tener en su mano esa prueba para estar segura y poder decidirse.

Owen no había estado de acuerdo en ocultarle la verdad a Darien, él quería hacer todo como era debido y que él estuviera enterado, pero Serena insistió en que era mejor así sobre todo para evitar escándalos, y el chico accedió para verla tranquila. Estaba enterado de todo lo que pasó con Yamada y de que Serena no estaba muy bien emocionalmente, así que no quería contradecirla. Estaban aguardando ambos en silencio cuando el celular de Serena sonó.

-Owen, toma a la niña mientras contesto. -dijo Serena dejando a la bebita en brazos del actor sin que este tuviera tiempo de responder, y ella contestó la llamada. -¿Diga?

-_Serena… soy yo_…

-¡Nataku! Al fin llamas ¿Sabes que te he buscado desde hace tres días sin que respondas? No estabas en tu casa tampoco ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-_Estaba en Villa Hino… sí recibía tus llamadas pero desconecté el móvil, la verdad no quería saber nada relacionado de cerca o lejos con Rei ¿Me entiendes, verdad?_

-Pues no, no te entiendo, tenemos que hablar. -insiste ella.

-_Lo sé. También yo lo necesito ¿Puedes por la tarde?_

-No sé… estoy con Owen… ¿Sabes? Me he decidido a hacer la prueba de paternidad con Serenity. Él ya sabe que puede ser el papá. -habla ella por el teléfono.

-_Me alegro por ti, por él y por mi princesita, algo me dice que mi amigo es el…_

-Nataku, no lo digas por favor… no hasta tener la prueba. -lo detiene Serena.

-_Bien, no lo diré. Iré a Hikawa a las seis de la tarde a charlar… ¿Te parece?_

-Allí te espero. Nataku, de verdad, me dio gusto saber de ti. -reitera ella.

-_Quizá cuando hablemos no te de mucho gusto… bueno Sere, nos vemos más tarde, saluda a mi amigo y dale un beso a mi princesita de mi parte._

-Lo haré, nos vemos. -cuelga Serena. -era Nataku me dijo… -pero sus palabras mueren en sus labios al ver la escena que se desarrolla en la silla a su lado. Owen tiene a Serenity levantada con sus manos en alto y la sube y baja mientras la bebé ríe con fuertes carcajadas. A Serena la paraliza por completo esa escena, ver a Owen sonriendo, jugando con la niña y a su hijita tan feliz la hace sentir una emoción muy grande en su corazón y una sensación de paz y felicidad muy grande.

-Perdona… esta señorita es muy desordenada. -dice amoroso él abrazando de nuevo a la bebé y pegando su nariz con la de la niña quien pone sus manitas en las mejillas de él. -¿verdad que sí? -le pregunta él y la niña balbucea. -¿Qué me decías? -sigue Owen. Serena sigue sin poder decir una palabra cautivada por lo que pasa. Owen y su hija se ven tan tiernos juntos.

-¿Señor Thalassa? -cuestiona la recepcionista sacándolos de su mundo personal. -pueden pasar.

Owen se levanta con la niña en sus brazos seguido de Serena y los tres entran en el consultorio, ahora más que nunca, Serena estaba segura de que debía saber la verdad.

**Departamento de Nataku Yamada.**

El joven de cabello plateado sale del elevador que se abre en el último piso de aquel edificio de departamentos y camina desganado hacia el suyo. Saca las llaves y abre la puerta. Hacía casi cinco días que no iba por ese lugar. Luego de estar en prisión había vivido estos días en Villa Hino, primero por el ofrecimiento de Hino sama y Kaolinet, después por la insistencia de Kakyuu y finalmente por él mismo. No quería hablar con Serena ni tener oportunidad de toparse con Rei o cualquier persona que se la recordara.

Estando solo pudo meditar mejor las palabras que cruzó con su ex esposa así como sus propios sentimientos, y se convenció de que lo mejor para los dos era intentar alejarse uno del otro, le dolía la forma como acabó todo entre ellos, pero estaba seguro de que ella merecía ser tratada así, por más que le doliera portarse como un patán, pero herirla, lastimarla, hacerla sentir un poco del dolor que él sintió desde que ella volvió, le resultaba muy placentero. Por eso, deliberadamente, besó a Kakyuu delante de ella en el Departamento de Policía, aunque estuvo con remordimientos todos esos días y había decidido que tenía que hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba sintiendo, y no había nadie mejor que Serena.

Caminando abatido hacia su habitación y con mil cosas en la cabeza miró que las persianas y cortinas del lugar estaban cerradas, cuando lo arrestaron no le dio tiempo de abrirlas, aunque ya era de día, así que se decidió y se acercó a estas abriéndolas. El sol entró de golpe en la sala dela apartamento y entonces Nataku percibió un aroma en su nariz, un aroma muy conocido…

-Nataku. -escuchó él la voz tras él, una voz que combinada con el perfume, no podía ser de nadie más, así que el chico giró la vista ya seguro del nombre que iba a pronunciar.

-¡Chikane! -dijo al ver a su hermana sentada en el sofá mirándolo con ansiedad. La mujer de cabello dorado y traje negro al ver al chico se levantó del sillón y corrió a su encuentro abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Nataku! ¡Al fin puedo verte! -exclamó Yamada abrazándose del joven con desesperación mientras este se quedaba petrificado, sin saber si corresponder o no al abrazo…

**NOTAS FINALES: A pesar de ser vacaciones está listo el capítulo, avanzando mas y mas hacia el desenlace y ya a punto de saberse muchas cosas, además no todo puede ser bueno para nestra querida (y odiada) protagonista, a pesar de que todos saben que adoro a Rei, no puedo dejar de ser justa con lo que el personaje ha hecho y tiene que haber consecuencias, y no todo será sencillo al final para Rei, desde recuperar sus poderes shinto hasta a Nataku…¿Podrá?...**

**Bueno aun quedan cosas en el tintero, la prueba de paternidad, Nataku y su hermana, la carrera de Meiou, la de Mako (que no he olvidado) la boda de Nataku y Kakyuu y el enfrentamiento final…intentaré darle espacio a todo como merece la historia, gracias por su apoyo.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Eboli.**


	43. Chapter 42: Operación Fulmen

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap.42: Operación Fulmen**

**Departamento de Nataku Yamada.**

En medio de la sala del departamento, Chikane Yamada se abraza con fuerza del joven de cabello plata, quien, aún impactado por la reciente presencia de su hermana, no logra articular una sola palabra.

-¡Nataku! Al fin puedo verte… no sabes cómo sufrí pensando en todo lo que ocurrió y en lo que estarías creyendo de mí y yo sin poder comunicarme para hablar contigo… ¿Estás bien? ¿No te han culpado de nada? -angustiada Chikane tocando las mejillas de su hermano y mirándolo con evidente preocupación. Sin embargo, el joven delante de ella tiene un impulso repentino y de un empujón la lanza de su lado. El empujón es tan fuerte que hace que la mujer retroceda algunos pasos y caiga sobre el sillón. Chikane mira a su hermano desconcertada y dolida.

-¡No me toques! -le espeta el joven mirándola con dureza. Yamada se levanta del sillón y mira angustiada a su hermano.

-¿Nataku?... ¿Qué te pasa? -los ojos dorados que él había heredado de su madre la miran ahora por primer vez en su vida con un brillo de odio. Chikane cree entender entonces. -Escucha… -dice caminando hacia él. -Todo lo que Rei Hino te haya dicho de mí es…

-¿Mentira? -adivina burlón Nataku. -no puedes venir a decirme eso, Chikane, porque no fue Rei quien me lo dijo, sino la policía. -el rostro de Yamada tiene una crispación de miedo. -Así es, hermana, estuve en prisión porque me acusaban de ser tu cómplice, yo, cómplice de una asesina despiadada que se hace llamar la "Corredora Fantasma" ¿Qué dirás ahora? ¿Me vas a negar que seas tú aún cuando vi pruebas irrefutables? Aún peor, me vas a negar que eres culpable cuando tú misma huiste… ¡HUISTE! -grita el chico furioso. Yamada lo mira a la cara y ve como unas lágrimas de frustración y decepción ruedan por sus mejillas.

-Nataku… yo puedo explicarte todo. -angustiada Chikane. -por favor… déjame explicarte… -entrecortada ella quien siente un dolor terrible, como jamás sintió oprimir su corazón al ver el desprecio en los ojos de el único ser humano que amaba en todo el mundo, alargando su mano para tocarlo, pero él la vuelve a rechazar.

-¿Y qué se supone que vas a explicarme? ¿Por qué mataste a Shun cuando él fue tan bueno con nosotros? ¿Por qué asesinaste a la Madre Rei y a sus tías?... ¿Por qué asesinaste a tantas personas inocentes? -la suelta del brazo el chico con fuerza. -O aún mejor… ¿Por qué intentaste matar a Rei? -la sacude él con fuerza. A pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, Yamada recupera un momento su sangre fría, sabe que se está jugando su última carta porque Nataku es lo único que le queda en el mundo para seguir luchando, así que necesita convencerlo, no ya de su inocencia sino de sus motivos. De improviso lo empuja ahora ella a él.

-¡Déjame y escúchame! -amenazante Chikane. -¡No me arriesgué a venir aquí para que no quieras oírme! Ya sabes la verdad, bien, no intentaré negarla. -firme la mujer de ojos rojizos.

-¿Por qué, hermana? -pregunta Nataku mientras no puede evitar que una lágrima surque sus mejillas. -¿Por qué te volviste… esto? -muy dolido el joven recargándose en la pared incapaz de seguirse manteniendo en pie.

-Por una sola razón, Nataku. Venganza. -inicia Yamada.

-¿Venganza? Venganza contra qué… contra quién…

-Contra los causantes de nuestro dolor y de la muerte de nuestros padres. Tú sabes que papá y mamá murieron…

-Claro que lo sé, papá en un accidente y mamá a causa de una enfermedad ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? -intrigado el joven. Una sonrisa irónica de Chikane, quien busca en una bolsa interna de su chamarra negra y extrae de esta una fotografía la cual alarga al chico. Nataku mira en la foto a un hombre muy semejante a él, con el mismo cabello dorado y sus mismos rasgos, pero con bigote y ojos rojizos, y a una mujer similar a Chikane, con el cabello rubio y ojos dorados, la mujer abraza a un bebé en quien Nataku se reconoce al momento, y al lado del hombre una chica alta y hermosa, su hermana.

-Tómalo, eso es lo que era la familia Minowara antes de que esos demonios se atravesaran en nuestras vidas. Papá, un hombre de negocios, influyente y próspero, con una bella familia y un futuro promisorio. Yo estudiaba administración de empresas en Todai, había ingresado con excelentes notas, y papá estaba feliz.- sonríe Yamada con tristeza como quien recuerda momentos muy lejanos de su vida. -siempre decía que yo era su orgullo… Tú naciste luego de muchos años cuando papá y mamá pensaban que no tendrían más niños. Mamá estuvo a punto de morir, fue peligroso para ella, pero todo salió bien, y cuando naciste, papá decía que tú eras una bendición, un milagro… por eso te pusieron ese nombre, Nataku es el nombre en japonés de el dios chino Nizha, el cual nació de forma milagrosa. Eras de verdad la alegría de todos en casa, te dorábamos. -explica ella.

Nataku se queda callado un momento, reconcentrado en sí mismo y en un pasado borroso y casi olvidado para él que no guardaba recuerdos más allá del orfanato de gobierno, solo era consciente de cómo extrañaba a su hermana y de la alegría que le dio cuando fue por él y se lo llevó a casa. De sus padres sólo sabía por lo poco que Chikane le había dicho.

-Papá decía que cuando fueras mayor, serías médico. Mamá decía que serías una buena persona, y que ella creía que te gustaría algún trabajo que implicara riesgo, porque eras un bebito muy inquieto.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? -desesperado Nataku. -no estás aquí para recordar escenas del pasado. -apremia él.

-Tiene todo que ver. Quiero que sepas como era nuestra vida antes de la desgracia que nos marcó, y quiero que sepas quienes fueron las causantes de ello. Papá no murió en un accidente. Él se suicidó.

-¿Qué? -aterrado él.

-Si… se suicidó… en la misma maldita oficina de Serena Tsukino, el día que se enteró que por un mal juego de bolsa habíamos perdido todo lo que él tanto había luchado por darnos. ¿Te das cuenta? Unas personas sin escrúpulos se gozaron en su derrota y nos quitaron lo nuestro ¡Nos quitaron "Galactic Enterprises" y él no lo suportó! -alterada ella.

-¿Galactic Enterprises? ¿La empresa de Rei y Serena?

-¡¡NO ES SUYA Y NUNCA LO FUE!! Es nuestra… ¡Nuestra, lo oyes! -ofendida Chikane recordando esa escena terrible de su Padre desesperado y el disparo que resonaba en su mente igual que ese día.

"_-¡Por qué! ¡Porqué Gran Kami! ¡Qué le diré a mi familia! ¡A Chikane… mi pequeña, mi orgullo! ¡No puedo dejarlos desamparados a ella… a mi esposa y a mi pequeño Nataku!.-dice el hombre, luego abre un cajón de su escritorio y saca de este una pistola, con mano temblorosa la toma y la apunta a su corazón, su dedo tiembla en el gatillo del arma, hasta que unos pasos se escuchan por el pasillo, la puerta se abre y la bella joven de largo cabello rubio con tintes rojos entra en la oficina llevando unos papeles, al ver la escena su rostro se aterroriza y los papeles caen al suelo._

_-¡Padre!.-dice la chica y corre al suelo hincándose delante de su Padre._

_-¡No! ¡No lo hagas Chikane! ¡Aléjate! - dice el señor Minowara. -¡No vale la pena seguir viviendo no así!.-dice con los ojos inyectados de dolor._

_-¡Padre por el gran Kami no lo hagas! ¡Todo tiene solución! -rectifica la chica asustada._

_-Esto no hija… esto no la tiene… Hemos perdido la empresa. -dice Shibue Minowara a su hija.-Y eso no es todo, aún con el pago de las acciones los acreedores nos acabaran, nos quedaremos sin nada… ¡Sin nada! ¡El Honor de mi Familia perdido por un mal negocio!... -dice el desesperado hombre._

_-Padre… cálmate… hallaremos una salida… -dice la asustada joven y sus ojos rojos se llenan de lágrimas._

_-¡No la hay! ¡No la hay! ¡Esas malditas personas que compraron las acciones acabaron con nuestra última esperanza! ¿Sabes que había inventado un truco para ganar tiempo y me infiltré en la subasta?... pero alguien… alguien ofreció más dinero… en unos segundos perdimos todo, si esa persona no hubiera ofrecido en el último momento hubiéramos conjurado esta tragedia… pero ya no es posible… ya no… ¡Ya no! ¡Y yo no puedo hacer frente a la deshonra de ver a mi familia en la calle! ¡Antes… antes…!_

_-¡No!.-grita desesperada la joven, pero todo pasa bastante rápido, el sonido del arma disparada aturde a Chikane Minowara mientras el cuerpo se su padre cae al suelo entre charcos de sangre…"_

-Él no lo soportó, vernos despojados de todo, vernos arruinados por su causa. -explica Yamada con la mirada perdida llena de furia. -luego de su muerte todo se vino abajo, nos quitaron la casa, la empresa, los acreedores se dejaron ir tras toda la fortuna que papá había hecho con sangre y sudor y terminaron con ella en pocos días. Mamá y nosotros acabamos viviendo en un horrible apartamento arriba de una cantina en Shibuya… así que yo me prometí a mi misma intentar recuperar mi empresa y me entrevisté con esas tres mujeres causantes de nuestra desgracia. Hiroko Chiba me recibió con desdén y desprecio, se burló de mí y me echó de su oficina. Serenity Tsukino me miró con lástima y me hizo sentir inferior, como quien pedía una limosna… ¡Yo no quería una maldita limosna! -ofendida Yamada. -y la sacerdotisa se atrevió a ofrecerme trabajo en mi propia empresa… ¡Yo, Chikane Minowara empleada en la empresa que era mía!

-¿La madre de Rei y sus tías? ¿Ellas compraron la empresa?

-No, Nataku, ellas nos la quitaron. Eso hicieron ellas. Juro que en ese momento, cuando vencí mi repugnancia y fui a verlas, les estaba dando una oportunidad, la oportunidad de que decidieran su futuro, podían haberse portado diferente conmigo y haber evitado su final, pero no lo hicieron. Ellas decidieron en lo que me convertí, porque esa noche, cuando volví de la empresa, te encontré llorado en el departamento, y mamá… mamá… -la voz de la mujer se quiebra otra vez. -mamá estaba muerta. Murió de pena y dolor. ¡Esas malditas la mataron como a papá! -estalla Chikane. -y ese mismo día, contigo en mis brazos, juré que me vengaría de ellas, que les haría sentir la fuerza de la venganza de una Minowara usando sus propias armas, por la memoria de mis padres, iba a recuperar todo lo que una vez fue nuestro y mucho más para ti… por ti… -explica Chikane. Nataku permanece callado y serio tratando de asimilar todo lo que ella le dice.

-¡Ahora entiendes! -reclama la mujer de negro. -Todo lo que hice fue por ti, Nataku, por ti y por la memoria de nuestros padres. Preparé mi venganza con mucho cuidado para salir ilesa de ella y hacer pagar a quienes nos lastimaron y a sus hijos hasta que no quedara rastro de ellos en este mundo. -Con ojos encendido de ira la mujer de pupilas rojizas. -¿Ahora comprendes como debí sentirme cuando tú comenzaste a interesarte en la hija de Akane Hino?... ¡Eso no podía tolerarlo! Tú, mi hermano, la última esperanza de los Minowara de que la familia no muriera, enamorado de la hija de una de esas mujeres… ¡No podía permitirlo!

-Un momento, Chikane.-la detiene él. -No me culparás a mí de todo lo que hiciste. No puedes hacerlo, tus motivos para odiar a esas mujeres son mezquinos, egoístas y poco justificados.

-¡Poco Justificados! ¡Por su causa murieron nuestros padres y tú fuiste todos esos años a un horrible orfanato!

-¿Y eso te justifica para matar personas? -ofendido Nataku encara a su hermana. –no, Chikane, no quieras culparme a mi del monstruo en que te has convertido. Tenías causas para odiar a la madre de Rei y a sus tías, eso no lo discutiré, pero… ¿Por qué a sus hijos? ¿Por qué a Shun que fue una persona buena con nosotros y que te amaba? Y aún más… ¿Por qué a esas personas inocentes?

-No era inocentes, eran corredores clandestinos que necesitaba vencer para volverme lo suficientemente fuerte y derrotar a esas mujeres.

-Vencer no es matar, Chikane. -recriminante Nataku. -y no dejaré que me hagas creer que solo por amor a mí fue que hiciste todo lo que hiciste. Algo me queda claro de todo el horror que me mostró el detective Adams ¡Estás enferma!. -con dolor explica Nataku. El tono en que lo dice logra lastimar mucho a Chikane.

-No digas eso… Nataku no lo digas… -ofendida Yamada.

-Es la única explicación que mi mente me da para no odiar a la mujer que para mí era como una madre, un ejemplo a seguir, y que ahora se transforma de repente en un ser sin escrúpulos capaz de asesinar a sangre fría sin importarle nada. Tú le dijiste a Rei que la había traicionado, que sabía desde un inicio sobre tus malditos planes, hiciste que me odiara, y por tu culpa creyó lo peor de mí… Quiero creer que estás enferma, que por alguna razón no eres consciente de tus actos, porque de otra forma no me queda más camino que...

-¡NO! ¡NATAKU, POR FAVOR! -salta Yamada y lo abraza de nuevo apretándolo con fuerza contra ella y dejando que las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas, jamás en su vida pensó que algo la lastimara más que el desprecio de Nataku. -¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡NO ME ODIES! -suplica la mujer. El chico no corresponde a ese desesperado abrazo. -¡TU ERES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA! -suplica ella. Nataku la separa suavemente de sí y la mira llorando. Algo dentro de sí le duele mucho al ver a su hermana vencida de esa manera, y en su alma luchan dos sentimientos encontrados y difíciles de entender. El amor y agradecimiento que le tenía a su hermana, y la repulsión y el odio que sentía por la asesina, como si en su mente aún fuesen dos personas diferentes.

-No quiero odiarte, Chikane, por eso debo pedirte algo…

-Pídelo. Lo que sea… haré lo que sea para recuperar tu confianza… te amo, hermano… -suplica Yamada acariciando la mejilla del joven.

-Entonces deja de huir. Entrégate a las autoridades y enfrenta lo que venga para ti. Permite que médicos especializados te ayuden a superar esa enfermedad y a liberarte de tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Y sobretodo… deja de perseguir a Rei. -explica el chico. Los ojos rojizos de Yamada se encienden de odio como los de una fiera herida al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Así que todo era por ella? ¡No la has sacado de tu vida! -furiosa Chikane apretando los puños. Al parecer era un castigo del Karma el que su hermano estuviera ligado con lazos tan indestructibles a Rei Hino. Ofuscada, se sienta en el sillón.

-Chikane, eso no importa ahora, dime que vas a entregarte, que vas a hacer que la poca fe que aún te tengo no muera y que demostrarás que puedes cambiar, que quieres hacerlo. -Nataku se inca en el suelo y toma las manos de su hermana. -dime que lo harás, dime que dentro de ti aún vive Chikane Yamada y que la venganza, el odio y el rencor no te han convertido totalmente en ese ser insensible, en la "Corredora fantasma". -suplica el chico. Una sonrisa de lado de Yamada, quien acaricia el cabello de Nataku.

-Me gusta mirarte, tienes en ti tanto de papá y tanto de mamá. -susurra ella. -y me gusta pensar que aunque yo desparezca, habrá aún un Minowara para guardar el honor de la familia, eres mi orgullo, Nataku, y te amo, eso no lo dudes jamás… -explica la mujer. -pero… no puedo entregarme.

-¡Chikane! -se levanta de golpe Nataku mirándola recriminante y dolido. -¿Por qué?

-Tú no lo entiendes. Una vez, hace muchos años, cuando decidí el camino que iba a seguir, sabía las consecuencias, y estuve dispuesta a pagarlas sin importarme nada. Una vez que inicias el camino de la venganza, hermano, no hay vuelta atrás. Tienes que entenderme, Nataku, y perdonarme… te amo… -pide ella. El chico se hace atrás evitando el contacto.

-Una vez, hace no mucho tiempo, cuando Rei me habló sobre ti, te pedí que me contaras la verdad, te di una oportunidad de hacerlo y no lo hiciste. Entonces me dijiste unas palabras que no olvidaré jamás, me dijiste "Quien te ama, no te hiere". Si aplicamos esas mismas palabras para ti ahora, debemos entender que tu supuesto amor por mi es una farsa como todo en tu vida. No me amas. -declara él con rotundidad que lastima a la mujer.

-Me duele que creas eso, pero aunque así lo digas, no me entregaré a la policía, no le daré a Rei Hino el gusto de verme derrotada, aún tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella, y no me iré de este mundo sin haber logrado mi objetivo final. -sonríe de lado Yamada.

-¿Objetivo final? ¿Con Rei?... ¡No dejaré que la dañes! ¿¡lo oyes!? -furioso Nataku la sujeta de las muñecas mirándola con odio. -¡Antes que lo hagas te denuncio a las autoridades! -Chikane lo mira sumamente dolida, la furia que se encendió en su corazón al saber que iba a dañar a Hino, la lastima mucho. Dos lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de la asesina.

-¿Prefieres defender a esa maldita mujer que a mí, que soy tu hermana? -desconcertada y dolida Yamada. Nataku furioso la lanza contra el sillón.

-¡Tú no eres mi hermana! Si tuve alguna esperanza, la has matado con tus palabras y tus acciones, ahora me queda claro que eres esa asesina que me mostraron en el departamento de policía, y ante tu amenaza de dañar a Rei has logrado que entienda lo que me resistía a entender, que todo el cariño, respeto y admiración que sentía por ti se han convertido en una sola cosa…

-Nataku… por favor… ¡No digas que me odias! ¡Por favor! -Chikane llego a él tratando de tocarlo, pero Nataku se hizo atrás y ella cayó de rodillas en el suelo sollozando. Sentía como si un cuchillo desgarrara su corazón al ver los ojos duros y terribles de Nataku mirarla así.

-¿Odiarte?... no creo que logres si quiera inspirar en mi ese sentimiento. Más bien me das lástima. -termina el chico. Chikane mueve la cabeza negativamente y pone sus manos sobre sus ojos empapados de llanto.

-No me digas eso… no puedo soportarlo… no de ti… -entrecortada por los sollozos.

-Creo que es lo mínimo que mereces. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que entendiera tus mezquinos motivos para asesinar? ¿Qué aplaudiera lo que haces? ¿Que acaso me uniera a ti en esa maldita venganza que te ha destruido? ¡Jamás lo haría! -decidido el chico camina hacia la mesa al lado del sillón y toma el teléfono. -Quiero hacer lo correcto, Chikane, y lo mejor para ti y para mí, aunque quizá no lo entiendas ahora. -termina el joven marcando un número en el teléfono mientras la abatida mujer sigue en el suelo con la mirada perdida en la nada tratando de asimilar lo que ha pasado. -¿Departamento de policía de Tokio? Con el detective Adams, por favor. Es urgente. -explica Nataku. Al escuchar ese nombre, Chikane reacciona y sus ojos antes ausentes adquieren de nuevo la feroz expresión de siempre, pero el joven no lo nota, pues sigue esperando que le contesten. -¿Adams? Es Nataku Yamada, tengo información importante qué darle sobre mi her…-pero no puede terminar de hablar porque siente un golpe terrible en su cabeza que lo hace perder el conocimiento.

_-¡Señor Yamada! ¡Señor Yamada! ¡Está bien! ¿¡De dónde me llama!? -_desesperado el detective, pero no tiene respuesta porque cuelgan de improviso.

Chikane guarda la pistola dentro de su chamarra negra, la culata de esta se haya manchada con algo de sangre por el golpe que ha dado a Nataku, quien yace en el suelo inconsciente. La mujer acaricia el cabello plateado de éste.

-Lo siento mucho, mi pequeño. -dice a su oído con una sonrisa retorcida. -No te culpo de nada, tu eres inocente, y sé que dentro de ti no me odias, todo es culpa de esa maldita de Hino que ha envenenado tu corazón, pero pronto, muy pronto, voy a ayudarte a sacarla para siempre de tu vida, y serás libre de su maldito hechizo, volverás a creer en mí como cuando eras pequeño, porque solo nos tenemos tu y yo quieras o no. -Acaba besando la frente del hombre inconsciente. -pronto, muy pronto, vamos a estar juntos, sin ese demonio que nos separe, te lo prometo. -termina poniéndose de pié y saliendo del departamento con fuerte portazo mientras esboza una sonrisa terrible en su rostro.

**Circuito de Suzuka, Prefectura de Mie.**

_-¡Estamos sobre la última vuelta de esta emocionante carrera en la cual la joven promesa del automovilismo japonés, Carlos Meiou, se ha lucido como los grandes! Desde la segunda vuelta, cuando en el "Triángulo Casio" hizo ese peligroso y casi imposible rebase a Clos, se ha posicionado con el primer puesto y luego del accidente de Benedeti parece que nadie le arrebata el primer puesto de la pole a "Camelot Gruppe"… ¡Y allí viene señoras y señores! ¡El indiscutible campeón del GP2! ¡Entrará prácticamente solo a la meta .-_exclama el locutor.

En las gradas, Minako grita emocionada al ver la inminente victoria de Carlos, mientras la señora Aino tenía abrazado al pequeño rubio, pues se lo había quitado a su hija por temor de que lo dejara caer en medio de la emoción de la carrea. Setsuna miraba de reojo a su marido, que a pesar de fingir una frialdad y seriedad que no tenía, por momentos se emocionaba cuando Carlos rebasaba y más de una ocasión gritó junto con la gente y cuando su esposa lo miró apenado, regresó a su asiento.

Ahora el chico rubio estaba realmente interesado en la carrera, aunque no gritaba, tenía los puños apretados y los ojos fijos en la pista. La joven de ojos rojizos sabía que ya había logrado lo que parecía imposible, y que hace tiempo que su marido había aceptado de nuevo a Carlos porque el chico le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que había cambiado, pero sabe igualmente que para Ciel Aino es muy difícil aceptar que se ha equivocado y reconocer sus errores.

_-¡Y aquí llega, señoras y señores! ¡El campeón indiscutible de GP2 de este año en Suzuka! ¡Carlos Meiou de "Camelot Gruppe"! -_grita el comentarista por el radio mientras el auto fosforescente atraviesa la meta con la bandera a cuadros hondeando. -_¡Qué temporada para esta Escudería, que sin lugar a dudas se ha consagrado como la mejor del mundo! ¡Campeonato F1, Campeonato GP2 y si Theodosius Bresker se aplica, quizá también F3! ¡Y qué momento para el chico! Definitivamente, Meiou tiene muchísimo futuro, con solo 21 años y ya campeón de su división! ¡NO nos extrañe verlo pronto en F1! _

-¡Ganó! ¡Carlos Ganó! -emocionada Minako, que no se puede contener y corre pos las gradas hacia abajo para ir con él. Los señores Aino emocionados aplauden mientras Setsuna mira a su marido directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a rehusar a pagar la apuesta? -pregunta ella al rubio que solo se cruza de brazos.

-Claro que no, un Aino tiene palabra. Cumpliré lo acordado, dile a tu hermano que puede ir a casa sin restricciones, que no lo molestaré más y que estoy de acuerdo en su relación con Minako. -opina el chico rubio.

-¡Ah no, señor Aino! eso se lo dirás ahora mismo tú. -lo jala del brazo ella.

-¿Yo? Setsuna, espera… yo… -preocupado él.

-Es parte de la apuesta, cariño. Además mi hermano lo merece. Vamos, deja de portarte como niño y ven conmigo. -Ciel intenta resistirse pero no puede, y quizá ya no quiere hacerlo y termina por bajar con su esposa hacia la zona en que los gritos de la gente indican el festejo del ganador. Atraviesan las gradas hasta el túnel que desemboca en la pista, y corren a donde los miembros del equipo de PITS llevan a Meiou cargando entre vítores, Rei y Artemis se acerca a ellos y todos bajan al chico.

-¡Itoko san, lo hice! ¡Me viste correr! -emocionado el joven corre hacia Rei y la abraza levantándola del suelo.

-¡Ya, Meiou! ¡Bájame! -lo reprende ella.

-Perdóname, estoy muy emocionado. ¡Thunder! -corre el chico hacia Artemis. -¿Corrí igual que mi tío Ken, verdad? ¿Viste esa forma de rebasar?

-Claro que la vi, tienes la velocidad y el talento de él en tus venas, chico. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. -Estrecha su mano el millonario.

-¡Carlos! ¡Amor! -grita una voz femenina. Carlos gira la vista y ve a Mina que corre hacia él emocionada, abre los brazos y la recibe, luego del abrazo los dos se dan un gran beso entre los aplausos de todos.

-Corre por ti, mi musa, y por el pequeño Lancelot. -le dice al oído él.

-Lo sé y soy la mujer más feliz y orgullosa del mundo. -le sonríe ella juntando su frente a la del joven.

-¡Setsu! -se emociona el joven al ver a su hermana que también lo abraza. -Vienes a felicitarme ¿Verdad?

-Sí, y también a traer a alguien más que te debe una felicitación. -Se hace a un lado ella y los ojos miel de Carlos se cruzan con las pupilas azules de Ciel Aino, quien lo ve con dureza. Carlos cambia la expresión de su cara un momento.

-Ciel. -habla al fin el joven impresionado.

-Meiou… bien hecho. -es el rubio el que habla primero alargando su mano a Carlos. Éste, desconcertado, no sabe qué hacer ante un gesto como ese que no esperaba de su cuñado. -puedes tomar mi mano, Meiou, es de verdad… hace tiempo que debí habértela ofrecido, pero creo que mi orgullo era más fuerte que yo y te debo una gran disculpa, me has demostrado con actos y no con palabras lo que significa ser un hombre de verdad, y créeme cuando te digo que estoy feliz de que mi Bishoujo y mi sobrino tengan a alguien como tú a su lado para cuidar de ellos.

-Nunca lo haré mejor de lo que tú lo has hecho, Ciel. -responde Carlos.

-Entonces, muchacho, con mi mano, vienen mis disculpas y mi amistad, si aún la deseas. -Acaba el rubio. Carlos esboza una gran sonrisa y en lugar de tomar la mano de Ciel lo abraza con fuerza. Ciel corresponde al abrazo.

-¡Claro que lo acepto, cuñado! -Setsuna conmovida no puede contener una lágrima, y Minako la toma de la mano.

-Gracias por esto. -le dice la rubia a Setsuna.

-No las des, Mina, nada me hace más feliz ahora que verlos así. -Acaba la joven de cabello negro. Luego de eso, los chicos del equipo se llevan a Carlos hacia la pole porque la premiación está por comenzar, Ciel ofrece a Mina y a Setsuna su brazo y las acompaña al lugar en que los reporteros y aficionados se arremolinan para ver la premiación. Un piloto moreno sube al puesto tres, Clos en el segundo y en el primero Meiou. Los vítores de la gente son incontenibles cuando recibe el trofeo y más aún, cuando abre la champaña y moja con ella a todos. El rostro del joven demuestra en si mismo lo que para él significaba todo aquel momento. Alejada del lugar, Rei mira con una sonrisa el instante mágico que vive Carlos y cierra los ojos un momento percibiendo el aura morada de Meiou, recordando desde el momento que lo conoció en Akina, cuando era un chico travieso y despreocupado, capaz de robarse al "Fénix" por impresionar a su chica, hasta el hombre hecho y derecho que tenía delante, un piloto consumado, campeón de GP2 y seguramente pronto, el mejor piloto del mundo.

-El chico hizo un buen trabajo. -dice alguien a sus espaldas. Ella mira tras de sí a Diamante que le sonríe.

-Dietr… gracias por ayudarlo este tiempo que estuve ausente, si hubiese sido por mí, seguramente Meiou no hubiera ganado hoy.

-No des las gracias, sabes que somos equipo, además tenía que asegurarme por mi mismo si ese japonés tenía la fuerza que se necesita para…

-¿Para qué? -cuestiona Rei intuyendo algo en la voz del piloto.

-Ya te enterarás más delante, Reiko. Ahora ve a festejar con el chico. -apremia él.

-Dietr. Si llegas a ver a Sepphir, dile que de verdad lo siento. Yo no quería lastimarlo. -pide ella. Diamante le sonríe y acaricia su mejilla.

-Creo, linda, que esto fue cosa de los dos, ambos sabían cuando podía herirlos esta situación y la aceptaron así. Tú decidiste cortar de tajo aunque la herida sangre mucho, pero creo que mi hermano es de los que prefieren una tortura lenta.

-No quiero eso para él, Dietr, y me siento muy responsable de verlo así. -angustiada ella.

-No te preocupes, costará pero saldrá adelante, hablaré con él.

-Gracias. -le responde ella.

-Reiko, una cosa más, espero que haya valido la pena lo que hiciste con Sepphir y que de verdad encuentres la felicidad con tu esposo. -son las últimas palabras del piloto y luego besa la mano de Rei y se pierde hacia el garaje. Ella esboza una sonrisa.

-¿La felicidad con Nataku? -sonríe ella amargamente. -creo que eso ya no tiene remedio. -son sus últimas palabras.

-Señorita Rei, la llaman dentro para preparar la conferencia en el salón de prensa. -La saca de su abstracción, Karasuma.

**Departamento de Nataku Yamada.**

El timbre del apartamento suena con insistencia, y el joven de cabello plata sale de la cocina con un vendaje en su nuca y camina para abrir la puerta.

-¡Nataku!... Recibí tu llamada y me angustié mucho, dejé a la niña en Hikawa y vine para acá ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué hay policías cuidando tu apartamento? ¿¡Por qué tienes esos vendajes!? -intrigada Serena. El joven la toma de la mano y se sienta con ella en la sala.

-Chikane estuvo aquí. -explica el chico. Serena lo mira aterrorizada.

-¿Tu hermana aquí?... -a su pesar todavía le daba miedo esa mujer y ese nombre. -¿Y qué quería? ¿Ella te lastimó?

-Sí. Ella me golpeó con algo que no vi bien cuando intenté llamar a Adams. Quería que ella se entregara a la policía y que acabara así con todo esto.

-Ya sabes sobre su pasado. -adivina la rubia.

-Me enteré cuando estuve en prisión. Adams fue muy gráfico con los testimonios y las fotografías. -dolido el joven.

-¿Estás bien? -angustiada Serena tomando las manos de Nataku.

-No, Sere, no estoy bien, tengo la cabeza a punto de estallar. No tanto por el golpe, si no por lo que ha pasado. Enterarte en un solo día de que la mujer que te educó, te amó y te crió es una asesina despiadada, capaz de acabar con la vida de muchas personas, hasta la de la mujer que amo, no es fácil. -confiesa él.

-Entiendo.

-No sé que me dolió más, si enterarme de quién es Chikane en verdad, o el hecho de que me haya mentido todo este tiempo. La mentira es una de las cosas que no puedo perdonar. -furioso Nataku. Serena baja la vista.

-Nataku… se que quizá no sea este el mejor momento, pero debo confesarte algo. Algo que cuando lo sepas, quizá me desprecies y ya no quieras mi amistad.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Sere? -inquieto el chico.

-Hay algo que no sabes de tu hermana y de mí…. Yo me enteré hace mucho tiempo de quién era ella. El día de accidente de Rei.

-¡Serena! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -ofendido él.

-Yo… Nataku, yo habría querido decirlo, no sólo a ti, sino a todo el mundo, que Chikane Yamada era la Corredora Fantasma… ¡Que ella había asesinado a Rei, a mi madre a mis tías! -llorosa Serena. -¡Me sentía tan mal viéndote desesperado y sin poderte decir nada! ¡Tantas veces quise decírtelo…!

-¿Pero? -presiona Nataku.

-¡Pero no podía!. -estalla ella llorando. -¡No podía porque tu hermana me tenía amenazada! -deja salir ella aquella verdad. El joven suelta sus manos y sigue mirando a la nada. -entiendo si me odias después de saber esto, Nataku, pero tenía que decírtelo. El día que Rei murió ella me amenazó, me dijo que si alguien sabía la verdad, sobretodo tú, iba a matar a la gente que amaba igual que hizo con Rei ¡Me asusté tanto! No quería que nadie más muriera por mi culpa…

-¿Chikane fue capaz de amenazarte todo este tiempo? -cuestiona él.

-Sí, y hay mucho más que no sabes, todos estos años he estado viviendo un infierno hundida en el miedo y las amenazas de tu hermana. Ella tenía vigilado a Darien, y es responsable del accidente de papá. -Nataku la mira dolido. -siento decirte esto pero es la verdad, ni tú ni nadie sabe en verdad los límites de maldad de Chikane Yamada, si es que tiene alguno. Lo sé yo a quien ella ha amenazado no solo con la vida de los demás sino con la de mi hija y la mía.

-¡Se atrevió a amenazarte con Serenity! -salta de su asiento furioso el chico. -¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo fue capaz de llegar a ese extremo?

-Ahora que sabes la verdad, no te culpo si no quieres verme más o si crees que no merezco tu amistad, pero tenía que decírtelo alguna vez -sigue Serena y se levanta del sillón.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! -la detiene él de la mano y la abraza. -yo no tengo a nadie más en el mundo que a ti, eres como una hermana, más que eso, y no tengo nada que reprocharte. De haber sabido la tortura que vivías habría hecho algo por defenderte… siento mucho lo que pasaste tu sola… -Serena sonríe.

-Gracias por no odiarme, Nataku.

-No podría, jamás. Menos aún ahora que sé la verdad sobre Chikane, necesito a alguien a mi lado, a alguien en quien confiar, a alguien que me ayude a entender porqué lo hizo…

-Ella tiene el corazón lleno de odio y venganza, Nataku, no vive más que para eso, pero ha llegado a un punto realmente preocupante. Se ha tomado la venganza contra Rei de forma aún mucho más personal que conmigo y Darien, el supuesto daño que dice le hicieron nuestras madres ha quedad en un segundo plano y su odio se ha volcado por completo contra Rei. Creo que en verdad lo que ella desea en este camino de autodestrucción que ha emprendido, es no irse de este mundo sin dañar al máximo a mi hermana.

-Tienes razón. Cuando estuvo aquí dijo que no iba a descansar hasta hacer pagar a Rei. Me da mucho miedo que la intente dañar. Pero no permitiré que lo haga, ya le informé a Adams cuando estuvo aquí para que haga algo. -acepta Nataku. Serena lo toma del brazo y lo sienta a su lado en el sillón.

-Nataku, solo nos da miedo que dañen a las personas que amamos. Si tú tienes tanto miedo por Rei, es porque aún la amas… ¿No es verdad? -cuestiona la rubia a su amigo.

-Sere, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Por favor.

-Tenemos que hablar aunque no quieras. Créeme que entiendo que estés dolido, cualquiera que haya vivido lo que tu viviste lo estaría, me consta que ella tensó demasiado la cuerda de tu cariño y que te hirió mucho, eso lo sé, pero Nataku… ¿Terminar su relación te parece justo o razonable?

-Lo es, Serena, es justo y razonable cuando no hay relación alguna. -suspira hondo él. -me costó trabajo aceptarlo, tuve que verme en prisión y leer la denuncia que ella firmó para darme cuenta de que mi Fénix ya no existe más, y que en su lugar solo vive Reiko Hasegawa, una millonaria déspota y soberbia capaz de pasa encima de los sentimientos de los demás con tal de lograr sus propósitos, y perdóname, Serena, pero esa no es mi esposa. -abatido Nataku levantándose del sillón.

-No voy a refutar ninguno de tus puntos. Tienes razón en casi todo… menos en una cosa. Ella sigue siendo Rei.

-¡No es así! La Rei que yo amo jamás se habría atrevido a denunciarme a las autoridades como su asesino luego de haber hecho el amor conmigo. Serena, no me duele que ella odie a Chikane, me duele que en medio de ese odio y esa venganza haya creído lo peor de mí sin estar segura de mi culpabilidad, que no me haya tenido confianza, ¡Eso me duele! Y no sé si pueda… ni si quiera ya, intentar recuperar algo que al menos de su parte no existe.

-Tienes que saber que Rei ignoraba tu inocencia. Tu hermana le dijo que eras culpable, y también le dijo que lo era yo, por eso nos trataba así cuando volvió.

-¿También a ti te culpó Chiaken? -incrédulo Nataku.

-Sí, también a mí, y como vez, yo he sabido perdonarla, entenderla y aceptarla otra vez a pesar de todo lo que pueda esta herida por su comportamiento, no quería perder a mi hermana. En esto como en todo en la vida, Nataku, hay que aprender a ceder. Ella me pidió perdón, aceptó todo lo malo que hizo, y me dijo que quería volver a recuperar nuestra amistad. Entonces la perdoné.

-No sé si yo pueda, Serena. -son las palabras de él.

-La pregunta es si quieres o no, Nataku. Que tú la sigues amando es más claro que el agua, basta ver tu angustia porque Chikane la llegue a lastimar; además, Nataku, a ella le costó mucho trabajo vencerse e ir a esa celda a pedirte perdón, estaba muy abatida, dolida, por haberte lastimado y darse cuenta de la verdad.

-Pues me alegro que lo esté, lo merece. -furioso el chico de cabello plata. -Siento no haber querido verte estos días pero necesitaba aclarar lo que siento y decidir el rumbo que llevará mi vida, y me decidí a seguir con los planes de boda.

-¿Qué? ¡Nataku, por favor! ¡No puedes casarte con Kakyuu! Tú no la amas.

-No negaré eso, pero quiero de verdad aferrarme a algo que me ayude a alejarme de Rei. Ella y yo, a pesar de todo lo que podamos sentir el uno por el otro, solo nos lastimamos, y eso no es sano para ninguno. Ella ya decidió rehacer su vida con ese alemán, yo haré lo mismo con Kakyuu. He decidido continuar sin ella, lo necesito. Además, los Hino se han portado muy bien conmigo, me han apoyado siempre, Hino sama me sacó de prisión donde me habría quedado si fuera por tu amiga. -Hiriente Nataku. -y Kakyuu me necesita, la he convencido de que después de la boda iremos a Francia y retomará su tratamiento.

-Entiendo. Me quieres decir que por agradecimiento y lástima…

-¡NO ES LÁSTIMA! -ofendido él.

-Lo es, aunque quieras disfrazarlo, lo es, por lástima, soberbia mal entendida y cobardía de tu parte vas a arruinar tu vida casándote con quien no amas y alejándote para siempre de Rei… ¿Eso es lo que querías hablar conmigo? -ofendida Serena.

-No entiendes nada, Serena, no es solo por eso, de verdad necesito alejarme de Rei. Quiero hacerlo y no hay otra manera.

-Te estás equivocando, Nataku, por favor, mírate en este espejo. -Dice Serena señalándose. -Yo una vez, presa de la desesperación, el dolor y el miedo, acepté un matrimonio sin amor del cual me he arrepentido todo este tiempo porque solo me ha hecho infeliz ha hecho infeliz también a Darien.-confiesa Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sere… -impresionado él. Aunque siempre había sospechado las condiciones de su matrimonio con Darien, nunca habían hablado del tema.

-Aunque ahora te parezca la mejor forma de huir de tu dolor, algún día te despertarás añorando los brazos y los besos de quien amas de verdad, y estando condenado a estar toda la vida con alguien que no amas. Es un infierno que no le deseo a nadie. Si tu puedes evitarlo ¡Hazlo! ¡No tomes ese camino, Nataku por favor! -angustiada ella lo sujeta del brazo.

-Lo siento, Serena, pero me he decidido ya. Voy a dejar las cosas con Kakyuu como están. Nos casaremos en dos semanas.

-Pues si deseabas que te felicitara por eso, no lo haré, sabes que jamás he estado de acuerdo en tu relación con esa pelirroja, y que menos estaré de acuerdo en esta salida fácil que estás tomando por orgulloso.

-¡Serena!

-¡Es la verdad! Críticas a Rei por soberbia, por insensible, por injusta, y te estás portando igual. Lo siento, pero a pesar de lo mucho que te quiero, en esto no puedo apoyarte. Te estás equivocando, Nataku, y espero que recapacites antes de que sea muy tarde. -acaba ella levantándose del sillón. -Lamento no quedarme más pero debo ir por mi hija. Por cierto, me he decidido a hacer la prueba de ADN. En cinco días me entregan los resultados, y sabré quién es su padre.

-¿Entonces tomarás una decisión con respecto a tu vida? -cuestiona él.

-Sí, entonces lo haré. Y espero poder tomarla sin lastimar a quienes amo. Quería que supieras eso porque eres importante en mi vida, y porque amas a mi hija. Eso era todo. Ahora debo irme, solo espero que el tiempo que queda, reflexiones y hagas lo que de verdad te dicta tu corazón. -termina ella y acercándose a él le da un beso en la mejilla. Luego sale del apartamento y antes de irse, con la puerta entreabierta, dice las palabras finales. -Y Nataku… Rei terminó con el doctor Shwarzmond…Creí que debías saberlo. Adiós.-acaba ella cerrando la puerta.

Nataku se levanta del sillón y camina hacia un estante con copas y platos; y abriendo un cajón extrae una fotografía en blanco y negro de Rei. La mira unos momentos deteniéndose en acariciar con sus dedos el rostro de la chica que sonríe, pero luego toma de su bolsillo un encendedor y prende fuego a la fotografía.

-De alguna forma debo sacarte de mi vida… Fénix… -acaba el chico arrojando al suelo el papel quemado deseando que así como desparece esa fotografía, desapareciera el amor que él le tenía aún a esa mujer, a pesar de lo mucho que lo había lastimado.

**Castillo Nijó.**

El "Guinevere" avanza por la calle conducido por Rei, a su lado va Artemis. Delante de ellos ya estaban las rejas doradas del acceso a la mansión.

-Y lo que hice fue enviarle de nuevo flores, di la orden de que lleguen cada media hora, y les he escrito una disculpa en cada una. Si no accede a verme otra vez y a hablar conmigo por las buenas, no hará por evitar que le sigan llegando.

-Es muy buena estrategia, padre. -sonríe ella. -verás que Luna termina por aceptarte.

-Ahora espero que tú cumplas tu parte del trato con Nataku. -insiste él. Rei va a contestar cuando un automóvil verde pasa como bólido a su lado y de un giro se planta delante del Bugatti blanco. Rei tiene que frenar de golpe para evitar colisionar con el auto verde.

-¡Qué demonios pasa! -cuestiona angustiado el hombre de cabello blanco. Rei sonríe de lado al ver el aura de quienes tripulan el GTR.

-No te preocupes, padre, me haré cargo. -acaba la joven saliendo el auto y encaminándose hacia el auto verde. –¡Vamos, Mako chan, salgan tu y Niimura de una vez! -ordena ella. La Puerta del auto verde se abre y de este baja Makoto, quien lleva el cabello suelto y una camisa verde con pantalones de mezclilla y del lado del copiloto el alto joven castaño.

-Creo que Mako me mintió cuando dijo que habías perdido tus dones espirituales, Rei. Ni siquiera sabías que yo había vuelto y adivinaste que estaba en el auto.

-No te mintió, si los había perdido, pero trabajo en recuperarlos. Bien, díganme ya a qué se debe su intromisión en mi casa. -termina ella cruzando los brazos.

-Te lo diré, venimos a ponerle fecha al reto que tenemos pendiente, a no ser que tengas miedo y ya no desees que se lleve a cabo. -firme Makoto.

-No he dicho tal cosa. Siento si por mis problemas personales no he dedicado el tiempo suficiente a terminar lo que iniciamos, pero ni yo ni mi equipo nos estamos rindiendo. Pongan la fecha y estaremos allí.

-Mañana en la tarde, en el circuito de Tsukuba, Mako chan y el nuevo "FULMEN" contra tu chica alemana y su Corvette amarillo. -opina Fumma.

-¿Muy ansioso por perder?... en verdad no conocen a Calaverite ni sus habilidades, y si comenten los mismos errores que el resto de su liga y la subestiman, el resultado será el mismo que antes. –dice Rei.

-Entendemos eso, Rei, y no creas que estaríamos tan ansiosos si no hubiésemos aprendido de las lecciones del pasado. Mañana en Tsukuba vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas. -informa Makoto.

-Bien, allí estaré con todo el equipo, y si quieren un consejo, no sobrepasen los límites de potencia del GTR, su derrape de hoy fue bueno, pero peligroso. Si van a modificar la máquina, háganlo con seguridad, ese tipo de alteraciones al motor es una moneda al aire. -dice ella. Makoto y Fumma se miran impactados de que lo haya descubierto.

-El trabajo técnico del "FULMEN" es mi responsabilidad, Rei, no creas que solo tus expertos de F1 pueden ser genios en mecánica, he aprendido mucho, y mañana te lo mostraré más claramente.

-Me encantará ver eso, Fumma. Bien, si era todo lo que debían decir, den por hecho que la carrera se llevará a cabo. Nos vemos mañana. Y si no es mucho pedir, retiren su auto, porque debemos entrar a casa. -acaba ella. Makoto y Fumma suben al auto y Mako lo mueve para que pase el Bugatti blanco. Cuando la reja se cierra la chica castaña mira preocupada hacia adelante.

-Mako chan, vámonos, hemos logrado lo que queríamos. -la saca de su abstracción al joven.

-Sí, ya voy, es solo que… no sé… Rei no parece la misma de antes. Me ha dado una impresión diferente verla ahora que la que tenía en los otros retos.

-No te estarás arrepintiendo ¿Verdad? -inquiere Fumma.

-Jamás. -acaba ella encendiendo el motor del auto y conduciendo en la calle nocturna de regreso al garaje de la Liga de Aces.

**Hotel "Park Hyatt Tokio".**

La puerta de la habitación 308 de aquel hotel suena con insistencia. Una sombra surge de la oscura habitación y se acerca hacia esta abriéndola. Al abrirla, la luz que entra por la puerta encandila un poco al chico que se pone las manos sobre los ojos.

-¿Sepphir? ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasó!? -angustiado Dietr entrando en aquella oscura habitación con una maleta que deja en el suelo. Al entrar, enciende la luz y ve los restos de botellas vacías tirados en todo el lugar. -¿Has estado bebiendo? -angustiado.

-Un poco. -con voz cansada el joven. Su hermano lo mira a la cara, los ojos hundidos, ojeras, señas de no haberse rasurado.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa? Te vas del castillo unos días y mira como te encuentro, hecho un guiñapo de hombre. Tú no eres así, hermano. De los dos, el que se deja llevar por las penas de amor al grado de la destrucción soy yo y no tú ¿te acuerdas? Tu siempre eres ecuánime, siempre calmado, siempre maduro. Tú no haces estas estupideces. -le reclama Dietr. Una sonrisa de su hermano.

-Digamos que me harté de hacer lo correcto, Dietr. -exclama el joven caminando entre el tiradero y sentándose en el sillón enciende un cigarrillo. -igual no sirve de nada hacerlo, todos los imbéciles que hacemos lo correcto acabamos siendo infelices. -termina fumando el cigarro. Diamante se acerca a él y le quita el cigarro apagándolo de un pisotón contra el suelo.

-Pues no lo acepto. Esto que estás haciendo es una comedia muy grotesca, y un Schwarzmond no se deja caer así de fácil ¿Me oyes?

-¡No te importa lo que haga de mi vida ni la forma como quiera olvidar! -le espera levantándose del sillón Zafiro y dándole un empujón, pero su hermano le regresa el empujón hasta que lo hace sentarse en el sillón.

-¡A no! No vas a correrme argumentando que no me importa, porque sí me importa. Eres mi hermano, Zafiro, y no puedo dejar que te destruyas así. Dime una cosa mirándome a los ojos, si Sepphir Schwarzmond de verdad quiere hacer esto porque le da la gana, entonces lo dejaré seguirse emborrachando y quizá hasta lo acompañe, pero si estás haciendo esto por despecho, por destruirte a ti mismo, por olvidarte de ella…

-¡No la menciones!... ¡Si lo haces yo…! -lo toma el médico del cuello.

-¿Me vas a pegar? ¡Hazlo entonces! ¡Si eso te hace sentir mejor, pégame! Pero deja de destruirte de esa forma tan cobarde por algo que tú mismo provocaste. -le dice él duramente. Sepphir suelta a su hermano y se queda en el sillón con la mirada perdida. -siento tener que decirte esto pero alguien debe hacerlo, y siendo yo tu hermano asumo esa responsabilidad. Además, cuando tuve problemas por lo de mi chica dragón, tú me ayudaste a encarar la realidad, me volviste los pies al suelo cuando lo estaba perdiendo… ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí. -responde Zafiro. -pero tu situación con Freyja es diferente. Tú la amas y ella a ti… y a mi… mi… Reiko no me ama… -abatido el joven con lágrimas en sus ojos. -prefiere a ese maldito traidor que la hace llorar a mí que la amo con toda el alma y estoy dispuesto a vivir solo para hacerla feliz. -confiesa él.

-En el corazón no se manda, hermano. -lo calma Dietr. -y cuando hay un amor tan fuerte como el de ella por su marido, aunque haya muchos obstáculos esos lazos no se rompen.

-¡Pero yo la amo! -insiste Zafiro.

-Perdóname por lo que voy a decirte Sepphir, pero tú jamás la amaste.

-¡Que dices! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? -ofendido el joven de cabello azul.

-Porque es la verdad. Tú te enamoraste de un ideal, como los caballeros antiguos, como el mismo Arturo de la leyenda, te forjaste la idea de una bella reina a quien amar, proteger y dar todo ese amor romántico con el que siempre soñaste. Te conozco, hermano, se que a pesar de haber tenido relaciones con otras chicas, jamás tomas a ninguna en serio porque esperabas a esa única mujer a quien amar por completo, tu eres así, entregado, soñador, poeta… y por eso te ilusionaste con ella, representaba en cierto modo todo lo que buscabas en una mujer, belleza, una historia trágica y la necesidad de un caballero de brillante armadura que la defendiera, y en eso te convertiste, en el paladín de un ideal, mas no en el novio de Reiko. -Zafiro escucha a su hermano con atención, algo dentro de sí le dice que tiene razón.

-Y si según tú, no la amo de verdad, dime por qué siento este dolor tan fuerte en mi pecho por haberla perdido -cuestiona el menor.

-No te duele tanto haberla perdido a ella. Te duele haberte dado cuenta de que ella tampoco era el ideal que buscas, eso te duele, eso te hace sentir así. Además, tampoco la puedes culpar, por más doloroso que parezca, ella hizo lo correcto al cortar de una vez tus ilusiones. De haber seguido permitiendo que el tiempo pasara habría sido más difícil para los dos.

-Quizá tengas razón. En cierto modo yo siempre supe que por más que ella intentara abrir su corazón, jamás lo haría del todo conmigo. La presencia de ese hombre siempre se interponía, por más que se propusiera odiarlo, no podía. Y no entiendo como fui capaz de saber que lo amaba a él y seguirme aferrando a ella… quizá por orgullo… no sé…

-No te culpo, lo que has vivido es muy difícil, pero no es bebiendo y volviéndote un ermitaño como vas a superarlo. Si no quieres estar en el castillo lo entiendo, debe ser difícil para ti verla ahora, pero no dejaré que te sigas haciendo tanto daño.

-Siento mucho esto, pero es que en esos momentos solo quería desaparecer. -confiesa el chico.

-Si entiendo, me sentí igual alguna vez, y justo porque sé que esto. -y señala una botella. -no lleva a nada, y solo te hace sentir más miserable, es por lo que no quiero que tu lo experimentes ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero entonces ¿Qué hago con todo este dolor que siento dentro? ¿Con toda esta rabia que me consume pensado en ese idiota...? -dolido Zafiro.

-Hay formas de dejar salir esa rabia, formas más honorables. -opina Dietr. Su hermano lo mira.

-¿Qué has pensado? -una sonrisa del piloto. -¡Dime que has pensado!

-Antes debes prometerme una cosa. -condiciona su hermano.

-Lo que sea. -opina el chico.

-Que vas a meterte a bañar porque realmente apestas. -propone el peliplateado. Zafiro no puede evitar reír ante el comentario de su hermano. -¿Lo ves? Pude hacerte reír en vez de que te molestaras más. Pero ya fuera de bromas, no me gusta que estés así, vas a dejar de tomar, de fumar y de hacerte daño, y vamos a enfrentar el dolor y lo que venga con valor, como verdaderos Schwarzmond, como nos enseñó papá ¿Vale?

-Tienes razón, a papá no le gustaría verme así ¿Cierto? -se anima el chico.

-Cierto, ese es mi hermano. -palmea Diamante la espalda del joven. -así que toma una ducha y cámbiate mientras yo pido que el servicio arregle esto, y cuando estés más despejado te cuento mi idea, para que de una vez por todas te liberes de ese sentimiento que te oprime el alma, pero con honor.

-¿Lo prometes? -insiste Zafiro.

-Tienes mi palabra. -los dos hermanos se estrechan las manos. -ahora anda a bañarte. -Casi lo empuja el joven.

-No tengo ropa.

-Lo supuse, por eso traje esto. -señala el peliplateado la maleta con la que entró. Su hermano sonríe.

-Gracias, Dietr. -acaba y tomando la maleta camina la cuarto de baño. Diamante por su parte toma su celular y marca un número. -¿Japonés? Soy yo, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-_¿Yo a ti? ¿Un favor?_

-Sí, tu a mí. Necesito que consigas el teléfono de Nataku Yamada. -pide el piloto.

-¿_De Nataku? Pues me será difícil, no sé si alguien lo tenga… quizá Owen… o quizá Serena_.

-No me interesa cómo pero quiero que lo consigas. -opina el joven.

-_Vale, lo hago pero con una condición, que me digas para qué lo quieres. Nataku es mi amigo, ¿Sabes? Y no quisiera meterlo en problemas_.

-Bien, te lo diré, pero solo porque de verdad lo necesito y si prometes no entrometerte.

-_Prometido_.

-Quiero retarlo a una carrera.

_-¿Tú?_

-No. Zafiro, pero quiero hacerlo yo.

_-¿Una carrera con Nataku? ¿El Doctor?... ¡No me digas que es por Rei!_

-No te equivoques, japonés, no es por Reiko, es por mi hermano, él lo necesita ¿Entiendes?

-_No del todo, pero creo que de igual modo Nataku no diría que no, así que intentaré conseguir la información, pero con la condición de que me dejes estar presente en esa carrera_.

-Bien, hazlo, pero que Reiko no se entere de nada.

-_No te preocupes, el más interesado en que no se entere soy yo, digo, si sabe que ayudé a contactarlos con su marido me cuelga de la pagoda más alta del templo Sensoji. Bueno, te llamo en cuanto lo tenga_.

-Gracias, Japonés.-termina colgando el teléfono Diamante y sonríe. -definitivamente, hermano, no hay otra forma de que sanes tus heridas. -acaba el de cabello plateado.

**Día siguiente, 7:00 p.m. Circuito de Tsukuba, ****Shimotsuma Japón.**

Por las intrincadas pistas del famoso circuito, avanza esa noche el auto verde, ahora totalmente renovado, tanto en su estructura como en su decorado. No es más el "Storm" con que una vez en esa misma ciudad Makoto corrió contra Rei y la liga, es un auto totalmente diferente, de un tono verde más claro con unos imponentes relámpagos pintados en su capo y la leyenda "Fulmen" escrita en ambos lados de este.

La joven que conduce es una castaña, que tiene sus ojos verdes fijos en las curvas que ante ella se presentan tomándolas con decisión y fuerza. En el área de gradas, un puesto se ha instalado y los de la Liga de Aces miran los resultados que arrogan los nuevos sensores puestos por TK en todo lo largo del circuito. Ami y Fye consultan todo en las computadoras, mientras Fumma mira en otra la gráfica de potencia del auto.

-Maravilloso, el agarre de las llantas ha mejorado mucho con las modificaciones que hicimos en los ABS. Ese auto tiene la misma fuerza del GTR pero ahora apuesto a que Mako no lo siente pesado. -opina Fye.

-_Ni un poco, Fye_. -se oye la voz de la joven. -_este nuevo "Fulmen" es mucho mejor que el "Storm" sobretodo porque no pierde velocidad contra potencia. _-opina ella.

-Bien por ti, Mako chan, ahora veamos como tomas la curva 3 en Shift Lock para observar el desempeño creciente el motor. -anima Fye.

-_Hecho… vean que tan bien nos hemos acoplado este bebé y yo_. -acaba la voz de ella mientras por las pantallas se ve como toma la curva.

En ese momento, el equipo de la "World League" llega al circuito de Tsukuba. La camioneta blanca, el "Guinevere" y el Corvette de Calaverite se detienen en el área de gradas y de este bajan los chicos. Rei sale de su auto acompañada de Artemis mientras las gemelas, Karasuma y Rubeus salen de la camioneta y preparan todo con las Müller. Rei y Artemis y miran interesados las imágenes que la pantalla gigante junto a las gradas dejan ver el desempeño del auto verde.

-Está haciendo un derrape. -advierte Artemis.

-Y por la velocidad, parece que será un Shift Lock. -sigue Rei.

-¿Con un GTR? ¡Nadie puede hacer un Shitf Lock con un GTR! -se alarma Calaverite Müller llegando al lado de ellos.

-Ese GTR está modificado, te lo dije ayer en la reunión, no debes subestimarla ni a ella ni a su motor, debajo del casco de ese auto habrá sorpresas interesantes. -advierte la de cabello negro. La alta alemana mira la pantalla como el auto verde sigue tomando las curvas. -pon atención en esto, Calaverite. Ella girará ahora el volante y cambiará rápidamente a una marcha menor.  
Al bajar de marcha rápidamente, creará una tensión en el tren de transmisión, haciendo que el coche desacelere y que las revoluciones de su motor aumenten.

-Eso en un GTR sería imposible, no perder velocidad y mantener la potencia. -sigue Artemis. -pero obviamente ese no es un motor convencional de GTR.

-Ahora ve lo que hará, después de bajar de marcha, acelera rápidamente haciendo que las ruedas pierdan tracción provocando que el auto derrape, pero si prestas atención al sonido de las llantas….

-Casi no pierde tracción, están muy bien sujetas al pavimento. -analiza Calaverite.

-Exacto, de modo que ya sabes a que enemigo te enfrentas, si pensabas que por ser ella una clase "A" iba a ser sencillo, las modificaciones en su auto más su propio conocimiento de la pista la ponen casi a tu nivel, así que no te confíes. -advierte Rei.

-No lo haré, señorita Hasegawa. -atenta la alemana de cabello castaño. En ese momento, el "Fulmen" se detiene frente a la línea de meta y de este baja Mokoto con su uniforme de la Liga. Los chicos del puesto de control se acercan a ella.

-Creo que llegaron los engreídos. -comenta ella mirando hacia su derecha.

-Mako, cariño, no sigas con eso, me preocupa que en tu ansia excesiva por ganarles pierdas la concentración. Además del ZR1, ella es una clase "S" y no te debes confiar, ni de ella ni de su auto. -preocupado TK

-Calma, cariño. -lo besa ella en los labios fugazmente. -todo estará bien, siento como aquellos días en que comenzaba a correr, la misma emoción y el mismo deseo de ganar que había olvidado. Eso al menos debo agradecerle a la señorita Ego Grande y a sus vasallos. -dice la castaña.

-Mako… ¿Hablaste con Serena? -cuestiona Ami.

-Sí, Ami chan, en cuanto supo de la carrera habló conmigo, también me vino con el cuento de que Rei ha cambiado, que no es la misma, y todo eso de que regresó al camino del bien y la justicia, pero igual no dejaría de tener esta carrera por nada.

-Ya veo. -termina la doctora. -también te apoyé en esto cuando Serena me pidió disuadirte del reto y le dije que nos habíamos preparado mucho para vencerlos como para que ahora fuéramos a renunciar porque Rei y ella son amigas otra vez.

-En algunas cosas Sere tiene razón. Yo al menos ya no siento departe de ella esa agresión ni veo el brillo despótico en sus ojos. -opina TK.

-Vale, tampoco negaré que a mí misma me apreció diferente. Incluso la veo algo más delgada y con ojeras… bastante desmejorada… -sigue Fye. -y eso me parece extraño en alguien que siempre tiene tanta energía.

-¿Me están intentando disuadir de este reto? Porque si es así ni el alma buena de Rei ni su estado de salud harán que me retracte.

-No es eso, Mako chan, los chicos sólo te dicen su opinión. Y en cuanto al reto, todos aquí estamos ansiosos por que inicie, trabajamos duro estos días, como verdadero equipo, y vamos a ganar. -asegura Fumma. -Tsukino, te toca arreglar los términos. -ofrece Fumma. TK sonríe, estos días pasados al lado del joven Niimura le había dejado claro que el respetaba su relación con Mako y a lo que había vuelto. Aunque no dejaban de llevarse mal, al menos había una tregua desde el inicio del Proyecto "FULMEN", así que el pelirrojo toma de la mano a su novia y camina hacia los extranjeros.

-Rei, señor Hasegawa, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, joven Tsukino, señorita Kino. -Se inclina Artemis.

-Venimos a aclarar los términos de la carrera. -inicia Makoto.

-Perfecto, aceptamos lo que ustedes propongan dado que ahora son los retadores. -cede Rei.

-Será a dos vueltas, la que cruce primero la meta gana. -informa Makoto.

-Me parece justo, una vuelta de reconocimiento pondrá a Calaverite en igualdad de condiciones, y la segunda, hasta ganar. -afirma la chica de ojos amatista.

-Entonces hecho. Que esa alemana lleve su auto hacia la línea de meta. Rei… una cosa más… ¿Qué vamos a apostar? -cuestiona la alta castaña.

-Reitero que esta vez ustedes son los retadores, de modo que tienen autorización para decidir sobre eso. -Vuelve a ceder ella. Mako mira a su novio y sonríe de lado.

-Si yo gano, quiero que la World League y la Liga de Aces vuelvan a ser un solo equipo, como antes, sin superioridades, sin rencores y sin pleitos. -propone la castaña. Rei sonríe.

-Para eso no necesitas ganar, Mako chan, es algo que yo de igual modo iba a proponer al término de los reclutamientos. -afirma Rei, Makoto la mira desconcertada un momento. Jamás pensó que por la mente de Rei haya pasado la misma idea. –entonces, hagámoslo más interesante… ¿Qué tal los autos? -cuestiona ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Apostar el FULMEN? -alarmado TK.

-Asi es, el FULMEN contra el GAWAIN. ¿Qué dicen? -propone la chica de cabello negro. TK duda un poco, pero su novia es más rápida.

-Acepto. -afirma ella dando la mano a Rei.

-Es un trato. Entonces comencemos. -sigue la líder de la "World League" mientras Mako y TK se alejan.

-¡Makoto! ¿Por qué apostaste el auto? ¿Y qué si perdemos?

-¿Y qué si ganamos? No te angusties, cariño, verás, si gano, te regalaré el ZR1 ¿Te parece? -acaba ella dándole otro beso a su novio. TK sonríe, ella siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya.

-Bien… pero le cambiaré el color, no me gusta el amarillo. -cede el chico.

-¡Vamos, tórtolos! Dejen los besos y arrumacos para el final. -apremia Fumma gritando de lejos. Los dos chicos sonríen y Makoto se acerca a su auto, al cual sube. –Suerte, Mako, recuerda todo lo que entrenamos y planeamos, no ganes hasta la última vuelta.

-Gracias, Fumma, por todo, por regresar, por aceptar a Takeshi y por hacer del "Storm" esto que es ahora y de mí. -acaba ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

-Dámelas cuando hayamos ganado. Por cierto… ¿Qué apostaste? -pregunta él. Mako sonríe y enciende el auto avanzando hacia la línea de meta.

-¡¡EL AUTO!!. -le grita por la ventanilla.

-¡Gran Kami!. -asombrado el castaño. Los dos autos se acercan a la línea de salida. El auto amarillo se coloca al lado del verde y un momento las dos chicas que conducen se miran a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido Calaverite, sonriente Makoto.

-No ganarás así tengas el motor de un jet debajo de ese GTR, japonesa engreída. -molesta la alemana haciendo sonar el motor de su auto.

-Es momento de reivindicar a la liga de Aces, Makoto Kino, corre por todos los que esos extranjeros han humillado. -repite su consigna Mako. Ami se acerca a la mitad de la carretera y levanta una bandera.

-ICHI, NII… ¡SAN! -acaba dando la señal de salida mientras el rugir de los motores ensordece a los presentes y el humo de las llantas al arrancar hace toser a la doctora de cabello azul. Rápidamente, ambos autos son una mancha difusa, pero por las pantallas se ve todo perfectamente.

-¡Vamos hermana!… muéstrales lo que puede hacer un clase "S". -orgullosa Karmesite apoya a su hermana.

-Anda, Makoto, todos confiamos en ti. -anima Ami ya recuperada de su sofoco inicial, mientras en la pista, los dos autos van muy parejos, sin que se note la supremacía de ninguno.

-Sus auras son muy poderosas… están poniendo todo su empeño. -habla Rei en voz baja al presentir el aura verde de Makoto y la amarilla de Calaverite. -ahora no hay ventaja para nadie. -concluye la sacerdotisa. -ni yo misma sé cómo terminará…

**NOTAS FINALES: Volvemos a las carreras y a la adrenalina, a pesar de todo lo que le ha pasado a Rei ella tiene un compromiso y Mako muchas ganas de triunfar…¿Lo logrará? En el siguiente capítulo el desenlace de la carrera de Mako VS Calaverite, y un proyecto de una carrera aun mejor aunque más clandestina, Zafiro contra Nataku…¿Qué puede pasar?...por otro lado Chikane Yamada cada vez más cerca de su autodestrucción, y planeando aun un acto final contra Rei que nos proyecta al final de SRR y al desenlace de esta historia inevitablemente, así que, gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y comentarios los cuales saben son la gasolina que necesito para sacar adelante los capítulos. ¡ARIGATOU!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**


	44. Chapter 43: Sir Lancelot VS King Arthur

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 43: Sir Lancelot VS King Arthur**

**Circuito de Tsukuba, ****Shimotsuma Japón.**

El inicio de la carrera es marcado por la voz firme de la mujer de cabello azul, y tanto el GTR como el Corvette, avanzan a una velocidad descomunal dejando detrás de ellas el humo provocado por la fricción de las llantas.

Por las pantallas gigantes del lugar y las de cada uno de los equipos, se observa el desarrollo de la carrera, en el cual se puede ver a los dos automóviles, avanzando casi juntos en lo ancho de la pista iluminada a esas horas de la noche por muchas luces.

-El arranque ha sido muy parejo. -comenta Artemis, al ver como los dos autos toman la primera curva del circuito, la cual es muy abierta, derrapando paralelamente uno con otro.

-Lo que no comprendo es por qué Calaverite está manteniendo el ritmo de esa mujer del GTR, ella podría usar toda la potencia del "Gawain". -preocupada la impaciente Karmesite.

-Eso es porque ella está conociendo el terreno y a su oponente, no quieras que gane de la salvaje forma en que tu venciste a esas tres gatitas, hermana. -le responde Petzite en alemán.

-Pet sama tiene razón, Calaverite sabe que la carrera es a dos vueltas, y alguien con el control del vehículo que tiene ella no ganará a la primera, ganará en la última. -responde Rei, mirando el desempeño del auto amarillo, que continúa muy pegado del "Fulmen". Luego toma el radio. -¡Calaverite!

-_Aquí Gawain, llegando a la tercera curva_. -responde la voz en alemán.

-Escucha esto, sé que ahora estás observando pero quiero que apliques algo de presión ¿Comprendes? Debemos saber que puede hacer Makoto y su nuevo juguete y es mejor que sea rápido y no que nos dé desagradables sorpresas al final. -aconseja ella.

-_Entendido, señorita Hasegawa._

-Una cosa, ten en consideración que ella es una clase "A", usa sólo la mitad de tu potencial y nada de agresividad… ¿Queda claro? -explica ella por el radio.

-Entendido, usar la mitad y hacerla sacar su poder. Veremos que tan tempestuoso es este rayo. Cambio. -corta ella. Artemis mira a Rei un momento.

-¿Crees que sólo la mitad esté bien? A mi esa chica me parece muy buena, mira la forma como mantiene el ritmo y la distancia perfecta a pesar de lo pesado de su carrocería.

-Sólo la mitad, papá, reservaremos la verdadera fuerza de Sir Gawain hasta el final. -reitera ella. Artemis sonríe, le gusta ver a su hija desenvolverse de esa forma, ver su concentración y sus ojos fijos en la pantalla analizando al rival y dando órdenes a su gente, se nota que esta nueva Rei, aunque ahora ya no lo desee, conserva mucha cosas de su pequeña Reiko, y el millonario sonríe pensado en lo que se ha convertido ahora ella.

Mientras tanto, en la base de la Liga de Aces, Fumma, Fye y Ami mantienen su vista atenta a todos los controles y aparatos que registran a detalle cada parte del "Fulmen" mientras TK está atento en la carrera de su novia.

-Todo parece correcto, Mako está siguiendo la estrategia que trazamos, mantener la distancia y conocer a su rival y dejar lo mejor para la segunda vuelta. -explica el chico de cabello castaño. -eso es un viejo truco de F1, ganar hasta la última vuelta, sabía que alguien con la experiencia en circuitos mayores como Rei lo usaría. Es muy predecible. -Pero como si el destino quisiera desmentir las palabras de Fumma, al llegar a la quinta curva sucede algo inesperado, el Corvette amarillo en lugar de seguir manteniendo la formación, se atrasa un poco bajando la velocidad y cediendo la delantera al GTR.

-¿Qué decías de predecible, Niimura?. -cuestiona el pelirrojo al ver aquello.

-¡Qué diablos! ¿Por qué se quedó atrás de Mako? -se quita la diadema Fye mientras todos siguen con los ojos atentos a la carrera.

-Hora de jugar, veamos si eren tan buena como yo en controlar tu máquina, japonesa. -sonríe de lado Calaverite. Makoto por su parte mira el extraño movimiento de la alemana y presiona los puños al volante.

-Creo que te equivocaste, Fumma, esta tipa trama algo. -Precavida la chica de ojos verdes, manteniendo su vista en el retrovisor pero aprovechando la ventaja, entra primero a la curva iniciando el derrape y saliendo a la parte recta pero aproximándose a la siguiente

-¡Te tengo, querida! -son las palabras de la alemana, quien moviendo el volante, gira acusadamente las ruedas hacia la curva y entonces acelera.

-¡Qué demonios! -exclama Makoto cuando la ve llegar a ella al ver el derrape y la forma tan abierta en que el auto amarillo lo toma. -¡Me va a embestir! -preocupada ella al ver como el automóvil va a tomar la curva y notar la trompa del auto acercarse peligrosamente a su defensa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa alemana tramposa está intentando hacer un Power Over! -furiosa Ami, quien mira las gráficas de potencia del GTR.

-¿Un Power Over? ¿A esa velocidad? ¡Mako va a 180 y esa tipa quizá a 160! ¡Se van a matar! -aterrado el médico rubio. Fumma y TK se miran preocupados y siguen en silencio el desenlace de aquello.

Makoto siente la presión del auto detrás de ella y frunce el ceño.

-Así que quieres hacerme un Power Over… pues no te dejaré, así deba acelerar al máximo…. ¡¡KIAAAAAA!!! -grita la chica con su característica forma de concentrar su energía y hace un cambio de velocidad alejándose al salir la curva en el pequeño tramo recto antes de la sexta vuelta de su oponente.

-¡Lo hizo! ¡Mako lo hizo! -aplaude emocionado TK en la camioneta del equipo, pero cuando mira atrás de él, ve los rostros preocupados de sus tres compañeros. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Me quieren decir por qué no festejan?

-Es muy rápido para festejos, Tsukino. -serio Fumma. -el peligro no ha pasado. -reitera el alto castaño mientras Takeshi mira preocupado como los dos autos se acercan a la curva seis.

Dentro de la camioneta de la "World League", Karmesite y Petzite se miran una a otra sin comprender los movimientos de su hermana y Rei sigue con el rostro fijo en la pantalla y una actitud de calma y concentración; justo en ese momento siente en su aura algo semejante a una descarga eléctrica atravesarla y un flash de luz que recorre su cuerpo y su columna vertebral, de golpe se levanta de la silla.

-¿Reiko? ¿Qué te pasa hija?

-Volvió… recuperé el segundo sello… Kai… -asombrada ella. -el sentido del peligro… -las alemanas no comprenden la charla en japonés de Artemis y Rei, hasta que ella regresa al alemán. -Calaverite va a hacer un Powen Over en la curva 6, y si Makoto no usa su máxima aceleración, al menos lo suficiente para que sus ruedas pierdan la tracción, la inercia del coche combinada con una aceleración excesiva hará que su coche sobrevire.

-¿Sobrevire? ¡Eso es muy riesgoso! Mucho más con una bestia como un ZR1 pisándole los talones… ¡La va a sacar de la carretera! -asombrada Petzite, pero más se asombra cuando ve por la pantalla que el auto de su hermana toma la curva 6 del recorrido justo como Rei describió, abriéndose aún más y obligando al auto verde a hacer un movimiento definitivo. -¿Cómo supo que pasaría? -asombrada la mayor de las Müller.

-Empiezo a creer a Charlie cuando dice que ella tiene poderes. -le responde Karmesite.

Dentro del "Gawain", Calaverite Müller sonríe.

-Eres muy buena, japonesa, esa forma de evadirme en la recta para evitar el Power Over a esa velocidad fue asombrosa, debes estar en transición a "S" seguro… pero aun soy mejor que tu, y me dieron la orden de hacerte presión, así que, tendrás dos opciones, o usas toda la potencia de tu "Fulmen" o te saco de la carretera. -sonríe la alemana e inicia su movimiento en la curva recuperando la distancia y poniéndose a muy poca de Makoto.

-¡_Mako! ¿Me oyes? _-es la voz de su amigo la que suena por el radio.

-¡Sí, te oigo! ¡No sé cómo se recuperó pero la tengo pegada otra vez!

-_Escucha, Ami y Fye opinan como yo que te quieren presionar para que uses la potencia máxima del nuevo motor antes de tiempo. Digamos que pretenden adelantar la sorpresa_.

-¡Pues no les daré el gusto! -firme Makoto.

-_Todo lo contrario, Mako, se los darás, porque si no usas la potencia para mantener el agarre de las llantas, vas a sobrevirar… ¿Entendido?_

-¡Pero Fumma…!

-_¡Pero nada! Cariño, soy yo, TK, esto es una carrera más y te queremos viva, así que olvida la maldita estrategia y acelera… ¡ACELERA!_ -oye ella su novio.

-TK… Fumma… -murmura impactada. Delante de ella se termina ya el corto tramo recto y aparece la curva. –Bien, lo haré, mas tarde o más temprano, no importa, igual les iba a mostrar la fuerza de mi bebé y aún puedo ganar… ¿Cierto? -opina ella.

-_¡Claro que puedes! _-escucha a TK.

-Bien, cariño, lo haré… Cambio. -corta Mako. -ahora alemana, tu lo pediste… ¡¡¡KIAAAAA!!! -grita y cambia a la siguiente velocidad. Luego observa como el nuevo velocímetro que le instaló Fumma al auto, comienza a moverse, marcando el aumento de la velocidad.

-Muy bien, me estás dando justo lo que deseo, ahora muéstrame lo que puede hacer tu monstruo. -añade Petzite. -Hagamos un doble Power Over. -dice a la vez que la parte trasera de su coche se desliza y ella contra volantea inmediatamente, para que las ruedas apunten hacia la curva abriéndose lo más posible. Makoto dentro del "Fulmen", hace otro tanto pero ella la toma pegada a la vuelta, los dos autos giran a la vez.

El "Fulmen" avanza hacia la dirección de sus ruedas delanteras, las cuales aún están girando por la tremenda velocidad, y Makoto, con total dominio del vehículo, lo mantiene firme y sigue acelerando. Sabe muy bien lo que pasará si deja de acelerar, seguramente se saldrá del camino. El "Gawain" hace a su vez el mismo movimiento y parece como que los dos autos estuvieran girando en perfecta sincronía.

-¡Increíble! ¡Hicieron un doble Power Over a más de 200! -exclama impactado Fye.

-Ahora Mako chan, ahora usa la potencia y piérdela. -anima Fumma.

Una vez que la curva termina y aparece el terreno recto de la pista, Petzite endereza la dirección del auto alineando otra vez la parte trasera y delantera, pero cuando espera que el GTR haga lo mismo, este se mantiene hacia la izquierda, casi pegado a la baranda de protección y sin que Petzite sepa cómo, el alerón trasero se levanta más y por las puertas laterales aparecen unos extraños aditamentos aerodinámicos, como si fuesen aletas de pescado, justo en el momento en que el auto verde sale disparado a una velocidad sorprendente.

-¡¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?! -estalla la alemana quien en el tiempo que enderezó su auto perdió velocidad mientras el "Fulmen" sacando reservas desconocidas, desaparecía delante de ella a toda potencia.

-¡¡¡LO HIZO!!! -grita TK dentro de la camioneta de la Liga de Aces. Fumma sonríe de lado mientras Ami y Fye asienten con la cabeza, al parecer las modificaciones hechas al auto surtían efecto.

-¡¿Cómo hicieron eso?! -exclama Petzite en la base asombrada de aquel movimiento. -ese GTR debe ir ya en los 230 y sigue aumentando.

-Excelentes modificaciones, Niimura no alardeaba. -exclama Rei. -y Makoto me sorprende, ha logrado superar su debilidad máxima, la velocidad, ahora puede controlar el auto aún a velocidades altas.

-¿Y qué haremos al respecto? Porque ahora lleva ya mucha ventaja, atravesará la meta en primer lugar. -opina desesperada la impaciente Karmesite.

-Hija… creo que es momento de que Calaverite se ponga seria, ya tienen lo que deseaban, una muestra de su poder, ahora a ganar. -opina Artemis. Rei toma el radio.

-Calaverite, aquí Rei.

-_La oigo señorita... ¿Vio lo que esa gente le hizo al GTR? ¡¡WOW!! Pueden ser la competencia pero mis respetos a sus técnicos. Una cosa, creo que esto obviamente anula la orden de "Sólo con la mitad de tu potencial" ¿Cierto?_

-Cierto, la anula. Tienes permiso de correr en serio. Es suficiente de juegos.

-¡_Esa voz me agrada! Gracias Señorita, ya tenía ganas de correr de verdad. Cambio y fuera, nos vemos en la meta_. -explica la chica cortando la comunicación.

Por la carretera, Makoto toma bastante tranquila la curva ocho y accede al largo tramo recto de la pista; sabe que el final de la primera vuelta está muy cerca. Sonríe por el retrovisor al notar que de su oponente no se ve ni siquiera la sombra.

-¡_Mako, amor! ¡Lo hiciste! Llevas una considerable ventaja, ahora consérvala y ganaremos_. -se oye la voz de TK por el radio.

-Te escucho, cariño, parece que todo salió bien, yo deseaba guardar esta sorpresa para el final pero al parecer es igual, terminaré por ganar la carrera. TK, al pasar la meta te lanzaré un beso así que sal de la camioneta.

-¡Mako chan! No delante de todos. -apenado el chico por el radio. Una risa de la castaña.

-¡Sal Takeshi Tsukino o me detengo y voy por ti! Igual esa alemana engreída me dio tiempo de eso y más. Estás advertido. Cambio. -corta ella comunicación mientras el largo tramo recto de 437 metros termina y aparece la última curva. Ahora la meta es bastante visible y la joven Kino mira sonriente las siluetas que salen de la camioneta negra de la Liga. -Así me gusta cariño, siempre obediente… -exclama ella bajando la ventanilla del "Fulmen"

Ami lleva una cámara y sonríe mientras Fye hace bromas a TK sobre su sonrojo diciéndole que tiene su cara el mismo color de su cabello. Los dos han salido porque Ami quiere filmar el momento prometido por Makoto, solo Fumma sigue dentro, mirando los controles de vez en cuando pero aun atento a la escena de afuera, una de esas veces mira algo e instintivamente gira la vista a la pantalla.

-¡Qué demonios! -ruge al ver como un punto azul se acerca. -¡Makoto! -sale de la camioneta corriendo hacia la orilla de la pista el que el "Fulmen" se acerca a la meta. La castaña sonríe y saca la mano por la ventanilla saludando a sus amigos, luego se lleva la mano a los labios y está a punto de lanzar el beso a su novio cuando de improviso una extraña mancha amarilla pasa a su lado como bólido y ella solo puede sentir el aire que deja al pasar.

-¡¿ESO FUE EL CORVETTE?! -exclama Fye. Ami, se ha quedado petrificada igualmente y baja la cámara que grabó una escena que no esperaba, TK también parece extrañado, Fumma llega corriendo agitado.

-¡Chicos! ¡Traté de decirles! ¡Esa alemana no sé cómo diablos alcanzó a Mako! La vi por la pantalla pero al parecer se me adelantó.

-Eso es imposible… Mako llevaba mucha ventaja, ella ni siquiera aparecía en la recta antes de la novena curva… ¿Cómo es que en algunos segundos no solo la alcanza sino que la rebasa? -se cuestiona Ami.

-Una sola respuesta, ella es clase "S". -determina TK. Makoto luego de su primer momento de desconcierto ha retomado la carrera pero ahora tiene una mirada furiosa y las manos muy presionadas en el volante.

-No sé cómo lograste esto, alemana engreída, pero no te será sencilla la última vuelta, iré con todo… ¡KIAAA! -exclama al llegar a la segunda vuelta, pero al tomarla nota que el Corvette le cierra los espacios, no la deja maniobrar y mantiene una delantera muy cómoda, es como si estuviera jugando al "Gato y el Ratón".

-_Buen trabajo, Calaverite, ahora conserva la estrategia y al final, acelera al máximo, ganaremos_. -se oye la voz de Rei por el radio.

-Entendido, señorita Hasegawa, cambio. -termina ésta. -ahora querida, la carrera es mía, porque una vez que una Müller toma la delantera, jamás cede. -decide mientras los dos autos llegan a la curva cuatro, que es la más pronunciada, derrapando de nuevo, delante el "Gawain" detrás el "Fulmen" el cual toma la curva muy justa porque el auto amarillo no cede espacios.

-¡Mierda! -estalla Fumma golpeando los aparatos de la camioneta. -Ella no la va a dejar maniobrar, la está acorralando, la va a cansar.

-Evidentemente esa es su estrategia, y con un Corvette eso es muy peligroso, le va a cerrar a Mako todos los espacios hasta el final y acelerará al máximo, y si es que ella logra abrir su defensa, la va a acorralar en la baranda. -predice la doctora.

-¿Y eso que significa? -cuestiona TK.

-Eso significa que ellos ganarán, amigo. -responde Fye. El pelirrojo mira la pantalla.

-Mako chan… -murmura preocupado TK.

-¡Maldita alemana tramposa! -estalla Makoto al ver como no puede penetrar la defensa que el auto amarillo ejerce en ella. -debe haber una forma… cálmate Makoto… el "Fulmen" no puede ganarle a esta mujer, pero quizá el viejo "Storm" si pueda… piensa… piensa…

-¡_Makoto!_ -se oye la voz de Fumma por el radio. _-¡Escucha esto! ¿Recuerdas a esos hermanos Kawazoe cuando estábamos en la preparatoria? ¿Recuerdas como rompimos su defensa?_

-¡Esos tipos gordos! ¡Los del remolque! ¡Claro! ¡Fumma, hermano! ¡Te adoro!… ¡Cierto! ahora sé cómo ganarle… ¡Cambio! -corta ella. Ahora han regresado al gran tramo recto luego de la octava curva y la carrera está por finalizar. -Bien, no intentaré rebasarte más, y dejaremos el mano a mano para el final. -decide Makoto.

Calaverite Müller mira por el espejo como el GTR se va quedando atrás.

-Parece que te diste cuenta de que no puedes conmigo, buena decisión, querida. -exclama la joven alemana pero mantiene la misma velocidad.

En la camioneta de la World League, las Müller monitorean la carrera mirando el desempeño de su hermana.

-Parece que esto está decidido, ganamos. -opina Calaverite quietándose la diadema del micrófono mientras ve al auto amarillo llegar a la curva nueve ya cerca de la meta con gran ventaja.

-Creo que ellos también se dieron cuenta de nuestra superioridad, porque su corredora desaceleró considerablemente. -reitera Karmesite. Pero en ese momento, Rei siente una extraña sensación. Por la cercanía de los autos puede percibir levemente las auras de las dos mujeres, la de Calaverite relajada y segura, pero la de Makoto a pesar de que aparentemente ya se rindió, está aumentando a niveles descomunales, entonces ella cierra los ojos y puede por fracciones de segundo ver lo que la conductora del "Fulmen" está pensando como una imagen rápida del futuro en su cabeza.

-Gran Kami… -dice ella sujetándose la cabeza al abrir los ojos. -regresó… Jin… lectura de pensamientos… -habla en japonés. Luego camina hacia el panel de control y ante la mirada atónita de Artemis y las hermanas Müller, toma el radio intempestivamente. -¡Calaverite! ¡Escucha esto! ¡Sé lo que planea Makoto! ¡Debes tener cuidado con la…! -pero no puede terminar, porque de pronto todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro.

-¡Hija! -alarmado Artemis al verla caer al suelo, desmayada.

-¡Señorita Hasegawa! -exclaman a una voz Petzite y Karmesite y dejando los controles se acercan a ella y la ayudan a levantarse, sentándola en una silla giratoria.

-¡Traigan algo de agua! -apremia Artemis alarmado mientras acercándose a ella le da leves golpes en la mejilla. -¡Reiko! ¡Reiko, reacciona por favor! ¡Hija! -la llama desesperado pero la joven sigue inerte.

En el auto amarillo, Petzite escucha el alboroto y la interferencia en el radio.

-¿¡Señorita!? ¿¡Qué sucede!? ...¡Demonios! Se cortó la transmisión, ahora no sé que es con lo que debo tener cuidado. -añade la alemana. -no importa, igual ganaré esta carrera, la meta está cerca. -asiente ella mientras toma la última curva, pero al hacerlo de repente mira atrás y no ve el GTR. -¿Que diablos? ¡¡A DONDE SE FUE!! -exclama y de improviso mira como el auto verde se haya a su izquierda. Makoto por la ventanilla, le sonríe y levanta el pulgar. -¿¡Como pudo pasar mi defensa!? -Aterrada Calaverite.

-¡HAGAMOS ESTO JUSTO, ALEMANA! -le grita Mako por la ventanilla en inglés. -¡¡NO USEMOS NITRO Y CORRAMOS CUERPO CONTRA CUERPO!! ¡¡QUE GANE LA MÁS FUERTE!! -propone ella.

-¡¡ME PARECE JUSTO, JAPONESA!! ¡¡QUE SEA LEGAL!! ¡¡A CORRER!! -accede Calaverite, respondiendo igual en inglés.

Los dos autos se acercan a la meta lado con lado, acelerando y contra volanteando, haciendo movimientos de pies y jugando limpio, van tan juntos que por momentos sacan chispas al chocar sus laterales, parece que ambos entrarán juntos a la meta.

-Eres muy fuerte, japonesa… y muy decidida… jamás me había enfrentado a alguien así. -opina Calaverite mientras suda copiosamente.

-Al menos tienes honor, alemana, estás dando buena pelea, pero me he cansado ya de jugar. -opina Makoto y frenando de improviso deja pasar a la alemana.

-¿Qué sucede? -se aterra ella, pero el GTR haciendo un derrape a la izquierda pasa por ese lado con fuerza y entonces…

-¡¡MAKOTO GANÓ!! -estalla en gritos dentro de la camioneta negra TK y sale corriendo hacia la pista en que el GTR ha atravesado la meta primero que el Corvette y haciendo un giro en "U" se detiene sacando humo de sus llantas. El pelirrojo salta las barandas de protección y corre a abrazar a su novia que bajó del auto.

-¡TK! -abrió ella los brazos y el chico llego a su lado, mientras los dos se daban un beso. Calaverite llegó detrás y detuvo al "Gawain" de golpe con un brusco frenado, quedándose dentro y aún asimilando la forma como la habían derrotado.

-Muy bien hecho, Mako chan, me has dado una gran lección, no importa tanto el auto sino quién lo conduce, no ganaste gracias a mis modificaciones, sino gracias a que conservaste tu estilo, con la misma finta de nuestros días de aficionados, con lo que te hace ser tú, ese es tu estilo. -sonríe Fumma quien se ha quedado solo en la base pues Ami y Fye salen también a festeja el triunfo.

-¡Mako, amiga! -la abraza Ami emocionada. -¡Lo hiciste! ¡Recuperaste el honor de la Liga de Aces!

-Ya, ya, Ami, me asfixiarás. -se queja la castaña.

-Mako… no… señorita Kino es como deberé llamarte, pues deberás ser tratada con más respeto. -estrecha su mano Fye, sonriéndole.

-Con el mismo de siempre, gané yo pero en verdad ganó toda la liga. Y ahora amigos, vamos por el premio. -dice ella caminando hacia el Corvette. -no veo por ningún lado a "Su majestad" seguro debe estar en shock por mi victoria. -busca ella con la vista a los contrarios.

-No precisamente en shock… sino… satisfecha… -se oye la voz de Rei a sus espaldas. Los cuatro chicos giran la vista y la ven llegar del brazo de Artemis.

-Gran Kami… ¿Qué le pasó a Rei?... No me digas que se puso así por haber perdido. -asombrado Fye, que al ver el rostro pálido de la joven pregunta a Ami. Rei y Artemis llegan junto a ellos y la chica camina unos pasos lentos hacia Makoto.

-Hija… no debes…

-Estoy bien, papá… -insiste ella. Luego se acerca y adelanta la mano a Mako. Ella duda un poco pero luego la toma. -muy buena carrera, Mako chan, y al más puro estilo tuyo y de la Liga, has mejorado mucho, con un poco más de entrenamiento con rivales serios y pronto serás clase "S". -dice ella. La alemana sale del auto y se acerca a ellas, luego alarga unas llaves a Makoto.

-Bien ganado, japonesa, de verdad impresionante, me venciste con una finta de Drift para aficionados, muy bueno el E-Brake final. -asiente ella.

-Gracias, veo que luego de todo esto, son honorables. -Sonríe la castaña y toma las llaves lanzándolas a su novio quien las atrapa- trato es trato, cariño, te obsequio el ZR1-TK sonríe.-Buena carrera, con buen drift y amor a la velocidad.

-Eso es algo que compartimos. -le responde Rei. -y espero que luego de esta carrera, se terminen los malos entendidos entre nosotros. Me disculpo por la forma como los traté, me porté muy mal y lo reconozco, aunque mi intensión era buena, no era la forma… ¡Gomen! -se inclina ella. Ami y Mako intercambian una mirada de extrañeza al verla hacer aquello.

-No importa, de verdad, en algunas cosas tenías razón, Rei, necesitábamos esa sacudida, de verdad. -asiente TK y se acerca a abrazar a su amiga. Rei corresponde a su abrazo. -te extrañé.

-Y yo a ti, TK, no hay como recuperar a un viejo amigo y cómplice. -termina ella.

-Espero que ahora si podamos concretar la idea de formar una sola Liga, fuerte y con mayores posibilidades de crecimiento, juntos y trabajando en equipo. -sigue el pelirrojo. El rostro ya de por si demasiado pálido de la chica se ensombrece un poco.

-Deberán preguntar eso antes a todos sus miembros, no es coacción, además no creo que a… Yamada san… le interese ahora la propuesta, pienso que deberíamos esperar un tiempo, de igual modo las puertas de la World League estarán siempre abiertas para ustedes, sin que esto sea soborno alguno. -reitera ella. -felicidades de nuevo a todos, es momento de irnos… Calaverite… -la llama Rei, la alemana se inclina levemente ante ellos y sigue a su jefa.

-¡Señorita Müller! -la llama en inglés TK, ella voltea y este le lanza con fuerza las llaves del auto que ella atrapa. -No necesito un auto como ese, no es mi tipo. Puede conservarlo.

-¡Takeshi! ¡¿Qué haces?! -alarmada Mako.

-Es mío… ¿No?... puedo hacer lo que sea con él, pues bien, se lo regresaré a ella, porque algo me dice que esos autos tiene mucho de su personalidad, y ella debe quererlo mucho. Además no necesito nada más que una novia como tú y el "Fulmen". Creo que el Drift al menos en la parte práctica no es lo mío. -responde sencillamente el joven.

-Realmente estás demente, Tsukino, regalar así un Corvette. -opina Fye pasando un brazo por la cintura de su esposa.

-No está demente, Fye, solo es el chico más encantador del mundo, y es mío. -opina Mako besando a su novio. -por eso te amo tanto.

-¡Oigan! Sé que están en plan romántico y todo eso pero… ¿No merezco algo de atención? -se queja Fumma. Makoto corre y lo abraza, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Arigatou, Onii san. -le dice ella.

-Bien ¿No merecemos una cena en el "Green Delice", sucursal Tsukuba, claro está, luego de esto? -pregunta Fye.

-Me encanta la idea, pediré a Tamaki que nos reserve un salón especial, será una linda noche romántica. -se emociona Makoto tomando el celular.

-¿Saben qué? Deberé conseguir una novia y pronto. Ustedes cuatro derraman tanta miel que me dará diabetes. -se burla Fumma entre las risas de todos.

-Chicos, antes que nada… ¿Notaron como llamó Rei a Nataku hace un momento? -cuestiona la intuitiva doctora.

-Claro… Yamada san. -responde TK.

-¿Creen que haya pasado algo entre ellos? -inquiere Fye.

-No lo sé, lo que sí es un hecho es que al menos hasta donde sé, la boda con Kakyuu Hino sigue en pié, leí un reportaje en el periódico, así que supongo que eso es lo que los ha distanciado. -asiente Mako.

-Sí, es una pena, pero ¿Quieren llamar ya a Tamaki? Tengo mucha hambre. -anima Fumma mientras todos se alejan hacia la camioneta. Del otro lado de la pista, Artemis quien, aún apoya a Rei, llega a la camioneta.

-Calaverite, siento no haber podido avisar a tiempo que ella haría un E-Brake… -se disculpa Rei.

-¿Usted lo sabía?. -asombrada ella.

-Sí, lo supe unos segundos antes de que lo hiciera, pero…

-¿Se cortó la comunicación? -interroga ella.

-No. Reiko se desmayó, eso pasó. -serio Artemis. La joven alemana mira a su jefa asombrada, jamás pensó que había pasado eso. Al fin llegan a donde las Müller esperan a su hermana y Karmesite se lanza a ella en improperios por haber perdido mientras Petzite le habla de corregir su defensa en futuros entrenamientos. Rei se acerca al capo el "Guinevere" y se recarga en él.

-Hija… ¿De verdad estás bien?... creo que es mejor que nos quedemos en Tsukuba esta noche y mañana regresemos a Tokio. -opina Artemis.

-Para nada, estoy bien. -sonríe forzada ella.

-Iremos al médico mañana mismo.

-No es para tanto, solo creo que ha sido mucha presión. Últimamente las cosas que han pasado, con Yamada, con Sepphir, con… Nataku… creo que es lo que me puso así, sabes que no he dormido muy bien.

-De igual modo iremos a ver al médico.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, lo haré, pero tenemos mucho que hacer en Tokio, así que es momento de irnos.

-¿Puedes conducir? -inquiere Artemis preocupado.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, más ahora que he recuperado algunas más de mis habilidades. Volvamos a casa. -anima ella a Artemis, abriendo la puerta del Bugatti y entrando en él. El hombre de cabello blanco rodea el auto y entra en el asiento del copiloto mientras la máquina de este se enciende y avanza saliendo de la mítica pista de Tsukuba.

**Tokio, Japón, mansión Aino, día siguiente.**

El auto rojo con los tigres estampados en sus costados se detiene rodeando la fuente de mármol con la estatua de la diosa Afrodita y un mayordomo se acerca a abrir la puerta al visitante.

-Yamada sama, bienvenido.

-Buen día, Shotaro. -saluda él.

-Pase por aquí, el señor Meiou le espera en el garaje. -conduce el correcto asalariado caminando por en medio del jardín hasta la parte de atrás de la mansión.

-¿Señor Meiou? Vaya que ese chico ha ganado puntos en esta casa. -sonríe de lado Nataku.

-Para mí los ha ganado desde que hizo feliz a la señorita Minako, pero tuve que contenerme de tratarlo con respeto para que el señor Aino no se molestara.

-Así que Ciel ya perdonó al campeón, me alegro, lo merecía, y el Senpai estaba siendo demasiado obstinado. -comenta el chico de cabello plata usando el apodo que entre sus amigos tenía Ciel. Al fin han llegado al garaje de los Aino, el cual Nataku conocía bastante bien por haber pasado en él muchas horas de su adolescencia armando motores con sus amigos.

-Pase, Yamada sama. -se inclina Shotaro, el joven se acerca y entra en el lugar en que varios autos, motocicletas estacionadas y las herramientas de mecánica dan cuenta de la pasión de los habitantes de esa casa.

-¡Hay alguien aquí! -llama Nataku al no oír ningún ruido, y entonces mira como un pequeño carrito de juguete choca con su pie y aparece gateando por el lugar un bebito de risos rubios que va tras él. El joven se agacha y toma el carrito. -¡Hola campeón!... ven acá. -lo levanta del suelo cargándolo pero el bebé empieza a llorar con fuertes gritos hasta que la chica rubia vestida de mecánico sale del fondo del garaje.

-¡Ken! ¿Pero qué te pasa? -exclama Minako llegando al lado de Nataku quien le alarga al bebé.

-Siento esto de verdad, Mina, no sé qué le pasa. -se disculpa él, mientras el pequeño alarga sus manitas hacia Nataku.

-¡Oh! ya veo, quiere su auto. -sonríe la rubia, Nataku sonríe también y alarga el carrito al niño quien al momento deja de llorar.

-No desmiente su herencia. -acaricia Nataku la cabecita del niño. -¿Cómo has estado? -le pregunta a Mina.

-Bien, Nati kun, muy feliz como puedes ver, con mi pequeño y con mi campeón. -sonríe ella.

-Me gusta que me llames Nati kun, siempre te lo permití a ti. -reitera él.

-Nataku, quiero que sepas que Ciel y yo lamentamos mucho lo de Chikane, y queremos que sepas que vamos a estar aquí para ti si deseas algo, así sea charlar, lo que sea… somos amigos. -ofrece Mina.

-Gracias, Minako, de verdad lo aprecio… ¿Y dónde está ese marido tuyo que no lo veo por ningún lugar? -por cambiar de tema Nataku y evitar nombrar a su hermana

-Está en la cámara especial, ven conmigo. -lo jala Mina y camina hasta el fondo del garaje, en donde Carlos Meiou mira unos datos en la computadora mientras en medio del lugar hay tres autos cubiertos con unas fundas negras. -Cariño, llegó Nati kun.

-¡¡WATZ UUUP NATI KUN!!! -saluda Meiou despreocupadamente levantándose de la silla y poniendo la palma de su mano con intensión de que Nataku le salude chocándolas pero este lo mira fulminante.

-Nataku para ti, Meiou.

-Bien, bien, entendido, trataba de romper el hielo, nada más.

-Bueno, los dejo con sus asuntos, Ken y yo iremos de compras con mamá, nos vemos para comer… -acaba Mina y besa a Carlos. Éste acaricia la cabeza de su hijo.

-Nos vemos, musa, cuida de mi pequeño Lancelot. -la rubia y el bebé se retiran por el garaje. -¿Verdad que son hermosos?

-Sí que lo son… tienes una bella familia, Meiou, y mucha suerte al estar al fin con la mujer que amas. -amargamente sonríe el chico. Carlos lo mira intentando entender sus palabras detrás de esa tristeza e intuyendo muchas cosas, pero sabe que no es momento.

-Bueno Nati kun… -este lo mira furioso. -vale, vale… Nataku… entremos a lo verdaderamente importante, el motivo de haberte llamado.

-También me intrigó mucho, que yo sepa, tú y yo no hemos sido jamás muy cercanos, así que no sé a qué viene tu urgencia de verme.

-Te explicaré, esta vez, aunque siempre te he considerado mi amigo, no es por amistad que te invité, sino por política. -el chico de cabello plata lo mira dudoso. -oh sí, por pura política, digamos que soy en embajador del Rey que reta a este caballero a un duelo por el honor.

-¿Quieres hablar claro? No entiendo una palabra. –exasperado, Nataku. Meiou se sienta otra vez en su silla giratoria frete a la computadora.

-Vamos, amigo, piensa un poco, tú conoces a un corredor que tiene un auto con nombre de un antiguo y legendario Rey de Inglaterra… ¿No?

-Claro… ese alemán… Schwarzmond… su Pagani Zonda tiene esa leyenda. -repentinamente frío, Nataku.

-¡Respuesta correcta! Pues bien, amigo, es justamente el doctor Schwarzmond el que te reta a una carrera mañana en la noche en Irohazaka.

-¿Ese tipo? ¿A mí? No comprendo. -responde Nataku.

-¡Vamos amigo! No seas ingenuo, luego de ver cómo llegó Itoko san la semana pasada al Castillo luego de estar contigo, digo, esas no eran precisamente marcas de maquillaje. -guiña un ojo Meiou. Nataku abre los ojos. -así que imagínate como se puso el novio oficial en cuestión por esos pequeños detalles… ¡Y ahora te asombra que te quiera retar! ¡Y luego dicen que el cínico soy yo! Digo, no cualquier se queda tan campante si su novia tiene una noche de pasión con su ex marido. -Nataku lo sujeta del cuello de la camisa.

-¡No es mi asunto! ¡Nada que tenga que ver con esa mujer lo es! -salta furioso el chico dando media vuelta.

-¡Oye, oye! Espera un momento. -Carlos corre y lo detiene parándose delante de él. -Hablemos claro tú y yo, que sabes que te conozco muy bien y a ella igual. No sé qué cosa habrá pasado entre ustedes en los últimos días para que estén en ese plan pero lo que si se es que tú no te puedes negar a esa carrera, es por el honor… ¡Es por tu dama! ¿Qué clase de caballero eres? -ofendido él. Nataku, furioso, lo sujeta de la camisa.

-Aclaremos algo, Meiou, número uno, mis líos con Rei no son tu asunto, y número dos, ella no es ni mi dama ni una mercancía que se pueda ganar en un duelo ¿Te queda claro? -ofendido él lo suelta de la camisa.

-De acuerdo, sólo te haré una pregunta ¿En verdad no tienes ni unas poquitas ganas de demostrarle a ese alemán quién eres? Dime mirándome a los ojos que dentro de ti no arde una llamita de orgullo herido por ver al doctor tan cariñoso con tu mujercita, por ese beso que se dieron en Akina… ¡UUUU! Si hasta a mi me dolió y eso que no es mi chica, y más que nada por demostrarle a esos tipos quién manda aquí en Japón y en el corazón de Rei. Dime Nataku… ¿En verdad no quieres aceptar el duelo? Sé que por Rei no, que no sería correcto, pero… ¿Y por ti? -pregunta el chico. Nataku baja la vista y camina con los brazos cruzados hacia la mesa con la computadora de Meiou. Este lo deja pensar un momento sonriendo seguro de haber logrado su propósito. -los Schwarzmond me pidieron tu teléfono para proponerte el reto, pero yo hice algo mejor, les pedí que me permitieran tratar el asunto contigo y convencerte.

-¿Qué ganas tu con todo esto, Meiou? -dudoso Nataku.

-Muchas cosas, número uno, jugar en el equipo correcto, porque quiero que sepas que siempre he sido del "NATAKU TEAM" y te consta, es decir, el doctor es buena persona y lo aprecio, pero siempre he sabido en donde está el corazón de mi Itoko san, y creo que eres el único tipo de todo el mundo con el cual ella está bien, no la dejaría con nadie más… y número dos… ¿Por qué negarlo? ¡¡ALGO DE DIVERSION!!! -grita el chico. -digo, me he perdido todos los duelos de la World League por estar entrenando para mi carrera, me debía conformar con mirarlos nada más que por video, y como ya acabaron con la carrera de Mako, estaba algo decepcionado de no ver Drift de verdad así que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-De verdad sí eres un cínico, Meiou. -responde Nataku sonriendo de lado.

-Sí, claro que lo soy… ¿Pero acerté, no? Si es verdad que te gustaría tener esta carrera con ese alemán. -cuestiona entusiasmado Carlos. Nataku lo mira analizando sus palabras.

-Acertaste, Meiou. -responde Nataku cediendo al fin.

-¡LO SABIA! -salta de felicidad el chico, y Nataku sonríe al ver a ese joven que hace unos días acababa de ganar un campeonato mundial de automovilismo emocionado por la posibilidad de una carrera clandestina. -Ahora, una vez que les diga a los Schwarzmond que aceptas, vamos a tener que hacer algo interesante con tu auto.

-Escucha esto, Meiou, si acepto esa carrera será con el "Tiger" y es todo. -opina Nataku.

-¿Un GTR contra un Pagani Zonda? ¡¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR!!! -se burla Carlos.

-El que dice que lo importante es el conductor y no ese auto, eres tú, es teoría tuya. -se defiende el joven Yamada.

-Bien, bien, si lo dije, pero ¡¡Este no es el caso!! Amigo, estamos hablando de una batalla ilegal contra el tipo que te quitó a tu mujer, así que no debemos arriesgarnos, no, así que te tengo una propuesta muy interesante, ven conmigo. -lo jala Meiou hasta pararse delante de un auto cubierto con una funda. -listo, aquí lo tenemos, ahora, hazme el favor de descubrirlo. -palmea sus manos el joven. Nataku lo mira dudoso, pero al fin lo hace, y luego de quitar la funda negra aparece en medio del garaje de los Aino un flamante Maseratti Mc12 blanco con azul con el casco de un caballero pintado en el capo y la leyenda "LANCELOT".

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunta Nataku.

-Esto, amigo, es el corcel en el cual Sir Lancelot volverá a cruzar las pistas de Japón para luchar por su dama y por su honor. -el peli plateado lo mira sin entender. -sí, sé que puede ser confuso, pero te explicaré en pocas palabras. Mi tío Ken, el que me enseñó a conducir, se hacía llamar "Lancelot", como el legendario caballero, y una vez hace años, libro una batalla semejante a la tuya por la mujer que amaba contra el Rey Arturo. Un día te explicaré mejor y con más detalle y comprenderás todo lo que te une a esa historia.

-Pero si ese es el nombre de tu tío ¿Por qué quieres que lo use yo?

-Porque te corresponde, amigo, nota las semejanzas, el auto del Doctor se llama "King Arthur" y el de Rei "Guinevere" de modo que ahora te toca a ti personificar al arriesgado caballero que enamora a la reina. ¡Vamos! ¡Di que aceptas! -insiste Carlos.

-¿Cómo conseguiste un Maseratti? -intrigado Nataku.

-Bueno, amigo, cuando ganas un campeonato de automovilismo es como si te volvieras el rey del mundo, esto es sólo uno de mis incentivos, pero definitivo no es para mí, yo me quedo con mi M3 modificado, que las angelitas ya me prometieron acabar con su diseño, y además, tendré nuevo nombre "Merlín el mago del Drift". -anuncia el chico haciendo una extraña vuelta y ademanes. Nataku mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Estás obsesionado con eso de las leyendas de caballeros, Meiou.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón, pero me encanta y no lo puedo evitar, así que… ¿Aceptas conducir el nuevo y mejorado LANCELOT?

-¿Y crees que podía adaptarme a una máquina como esa en el tiempo que queda para la carrera?

-Tú solo claro que no, pero con el apoyo del campeón de GP2, o sea yo, podemos intentarlo ¿Qué dices? -Nataku duda un poco.

-Con una sola condición, no quiero que Rei ni nadie más que nosotros dos se entere de esta carrera, quiero patear el trasero de ese alemán pero en privado, no quiero que ella sepa nada ni que crea que la usamos como pretexto o como trofeo.

-Calma que el más interesado en que Itoko san no sepa nada soy yo. -asiente el joven. -ahora, ¡sube a ese auto y vamos a entrenar! -emocionado Carlos le lanza unas llaves que Nataku atrapa.

-Estás cambiando la historia ¿Sabes? Merlín se supone que está del lado de Arturo, no de Lancelot.

-SÍ, claro, pero en esta historia el mago puede elegir a quién le regala sus trucos. -sonríe el chico. Nataku se acerca y le alarga la mano.

-Gracias por esto, Meiou, independientemente de cómo estén las cosas entre Rei y yo me apoyas y eso lo agradezco.

-Lo hago porque sé que esta situación no durará mucho, confío en que tú y ella estarán juntos a pesar de todo y ayudaré a que asea así, de modo que, deja de hablar y vamos a conducir.-entra el chico en el lado del copiloto mientras Nataku lo hace en el copiloto y el auto avanza saliendo del garaje hacia la salida de la mansión.

**Templo Hikawa.**

El anciano sacerdote de Hikawa se encuentra dentro de una de las habitaciones del templo escribiendo algo en caracteres japoneses con un pincel y tinta. A su lado, acostada en la cunita de bambú colgada del techo, la bebita rubia balbucea y mueve sus manitas intentando tocar un colgante hecho con plumas y madera que le ha construido Kondo.

-¿Te gusta, pequeña Tsukiko? Me alegro, eso alejará las malas energías de tu alrededor… -pero en ese momento, la mirada del sacerdote se clava en la puerta corrediza de acceso. -creo que llegó tu madrina. -y en cuanto ha dicho esto último una sombra se perfila en la entrada y esta se abre mostrando en el dintel a la chica de cabello negro y ojos amatista, que con el rostro evidentemente desencajado y pálido, entra en el santuario.

-Abuelo. -habla ella acercándose al anciano y besándolo en la mejilla.

-Hija. -responde Éste, luego Rei se acerca a la cunita y sonríe a la bebé que le alarga las manos balbuceando, sonríe y la toma en sus brazos.

-Buenos días, princesita. Veo que estás muy feliz.

-Le ha gustado su Mándala. -responde Kondo. Rei sonríe recordando cuando a ella, su abuelo le hacía los mismos adornos.

-Disfrutas mucho tu papel de abuelo consentidor. -opina ella sentándose en el tatami al lado del abuelo.

-Adoro a esta niña y aprovecho que Serena ha salido mucho últimamente y que Luna, quien siempre se la apropia, está cuidando de Tsukino san para tenerla conmigo.

-Vi a los hombres de la policía, gracias por no correrlos, abuelo, en verdad me hace sentir mejor que estén aquí.

-Si te hace sentir bien no tengo objeción, sin embargo, no creo que su presencia haga diferencia alguna, el karma es karma siempre, no importando lo que hagamos para huir de él. -responde el abuelo. Un largo suspiro de Rei.

-Karma… quizá tengas razón, abuelo…

-¿Y ahora me dirás a qué has venido?

-Serena me dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo de algo urgente y que nos veíamos aquí.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a la verdadera razón. -adivina Kondo mirando detenidamente a su nieta. -tu aura se siente diferente, muy diferente… ¿Recuperaste dos sellos más, verdad?

-Ayer durante la carrera de Makoto. Kai y Jin-explica ella.

-Pero eso no es todo, hay algo más… algo mucho más importante por lo que has venido… ¡Rei!

-Aún no lo sé, abuelo, no estoy segura, no he recuperado aún todos mis sentidos shintoistas y aunque quisiera…me da… miedo… intentar descifrar lo que me pasa.

-Pero hija ¿Miedo por qué? Es maravilloso.

-¡No lo es! ¡No en este momento de mi vida! -furiosa ella se levanta del tatami de golpe y acuna a la bebita que se inquieta e intenta llorar. -ya, tranquila pequeña… siento haberte asustado. -el abuelo se levanta también y llegando junto a ella le quita a la bebita. -¿Lo ves abuelo? Mi vida es demasiado complicada ahora como para esto. No sé qué hacer o que pensar… ni siquiera sé si lo quiero…ayer mismo pensé que quizá sería mejor..si yo no…

-¡No digas eso de nuevo, Rei! ¡Jamás digas eso! -ofendido el abuelo. -no puedo creer que la mujer que yo eduqué en los principios espirituales más firmes, diga eso.

-No puedes culparme por sentirlo, abuelo, tú no sabes la forma como acabaron las cosas entre Nataku y yo. Terminamos definitivamente nuestra relación, él va a casarse en unos días…

-De igual forma eso no es pretexto para lo que estabas a punto de decir ni quiero escucharte que lo pienses más.

-Pero abuelo… ¿Entonces… es verdad? Aún tenía la esperanza de haberme confundido, quería esperar unos días más.

-No necesitas hacerlo, es verdad. Tú puedes haber perdido tus poderes pero yo no, y sé que es verdad, ahora que te tengo más cerca lo puedo comprobar. Si aún quieres pruebas más científicas, hazlas, que el resultado será el mismo. -seguro de sí el anciano, ella lo contempla con un rostro entre preocupado y aterrado.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? -pregunta ella con los ojos cristalizados de llanto.

-En mi opinión… -habla el anciano caminando hacia la cunita y dejando en ella a la niña. -debes decírselo a Nataku.

-¡NO! Todo menos eso, no quiero que por compromiso haga lo que no haría por voluntad, y menos que crea que ahora que va a casarse uso esto como ventaja ¡Jamás! Primero desaparezco de Japón otra vez y no me vuelve a ver en su vida.

-Estás actuando mal, Rei, ese no es el camino, puede ser que por tu decisión no quieras que él lo sepa, pero ¿Qué hay de su derecho a saberlo? Independientemente de lo que haya pasado entre ustedes esto es algo que los une y los unirá toda su vida les guste o no.

-Puede ser que tengas razón, abuelo, pero de momento yo necesito asimilar muchas cosas y saber qué debo hacer de mi vida, así que no quiero que él lo sepa, por favor… ni él ni nadie. Tampoco Serena. -el sacerdote la mira con evidente desaprobación. -sé lo que vas a decir, pero no es por falta de confianza, es que ella está muy cerca de Nataku y hasta que no me calme y sepa que hacer, es mejor que no lo sepa, no quiero que él se entere de nada.

-Si eso te hace estar tranquila, entonces así será, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por ti… sé que tu madre también lo estaría. -acaricia el anciano la mejilla de la chica limpiando sus lágrimas. Ella se abraza del abuelo con fuerza como buscando en él esa misma fuerza que le faltaba. -algo más, Rei, desde este momento debes ser consciente de todo lo que implica tu nuevo estado, nada de arriesgarse imprudentemente, y sobre todo, si como pensamos, esa mujer, Yamada, intenta contactarse contigo, provocarte, debes tener en mente que ya no debes ni puedes aceptar sus juegos de venganza… ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. -asiente ella.

-Y ahora tranquilízate, esto debía ser una bendición y no un problema, y tienes que comenzar a verlo así.

-No sé si pueda, abuelo ¿Te confieso algo? Antes nada me daba miedo, ni mi accidente, ni la muerte, ni haber estado en silla de ruedas, pero ahora… creo que si tengo mucho miedo. -habla ella con tono cansado, pero el anciano no puede responderle porque la puerta del santuario se abre otra vez y Serena entra en la habitación.

-Rei, que bueno que te encuentro, pensé que no vendrías. -se acerca la chica a ella para saludarla. -Abuelo, gracias por cuidar de la niña, me siento mas segura sabiéndola en Hikawa que en mi casa, lamento dejarla tanto tiempo contigo pero debía arreglar algunas cosas en el Club Hípico, sobretodo cancelar mis entrenamientos, el médico me lo prohibió. -asiente ella, quien aún lleva los parches de su golpe en la frente.

-Haces bien en obedecer al doctor, hija, y por la niña no te preocupes, que sabes que este viejo adora a tu hija y que para mí es maravilloso tenerla a mi lado. Bien, ahora Tsukiko y yo iremos a la cocina por su mamila, mientras mamá y su madrina charlan. -decide el sacerdote tomando a la bebé en sus brazos y saliendo de allí. Serena toma a su amiga de la mano y las dos se sientan en el tatami.

-Me alegra que hayas venido. Tenía que hablar contigo, quería hacerlo ayer pero Mako y Ami me hablaron de su carrera. Supe que Mako ganó.

-Lo hizo, y ganó usando su propio estilo. Fue impresionante.

-TK me dijo también que te rehusaste a reunificar la Liga.

-Lo hice porque sé que Nataku está en la Liga, que él ha trabajado porque no termine y porque no creo que esa unión le guste mucho ahora. -termina ella amargamente.

-Justo de eso quería que charláramos. Hablé con Nataku al fin. Chikane estuvo en su apartamento.

-¡Que dices! ¿¡Adams sabe esto!? -alarmada ella.

-Claro que lo sabe, él y la policía estuvieron en el apartamento pero ella volvió a escapar. Golpeó a Nataku en la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Y él! ¿Se encuentra bien? -angustiada Rei.

-Cálmate, Nataku está bien, herido pero nada grave, físicamente, porque emocionalmente está deshecho. Dice que le pidió a su hermana que se entregara, que se olvidara de su venganza y que tuviera un gesto de sensatez.

-¿Chikane Yamada? Ella no haría eso jamás.

-No lo hizo, golpeó a Nataku y escapó, pero antes le dijo que haría todo lo posible por acabar contigo, lo amenazó con tu vida y Nataku tiene miedo de que intente algo, hasta ahora se convenció de que su hermana está mal de la cabeza y teme por ti.

-¿Teme por mí?... -con un destello de esperanza la joven. Serena toma sus manos.

-Sí, Rei, teme por ti porque aunque él y tú son unos necios que prefieren su orgullo a su amor, se siguen amando. Para muestra, su preocupación por ti, y tu rostro cuando supiste que estaba golpeado. Rei ¿Por qué no intentas insistir con él? Quizá si tú lo hicieras él…

-No, Serena, eso no tiene arreglo alguno. Yo ya le he dicho todo lo que debo decirle, le he dicho que lo amo, le he pedido perdón y he aceptado todos mis errores, pero él no quiere saber nada de mí. Si tú hubieras estado en esa celda, si hubieras visto sus ojos cuando me miraban… su tono de voz cuando me hablaba, el color de su aura cuando estaba a mi lado, sabrías que no mentía cuando terminó conmigo. Y francamente, Serena, ya no sé si yo quiera seguir luchando. Nos hemos lastimado mucho.

-Rei, él va a casarse si tu no haces algo… ¡No puedes permitirlo! -grita Serena desesperada, su amiga la mira impresionada del tono que han tomado sus palabras.

-Serena…

-Siento si te he gritado pero es que no soporto la idea de ver a Nataku unido de por vida a esa demente e hipócrita mujer siendo que te ama a ti y tú a él. Rei… ¿De verdad no hay forma de arreglar las cosas?

-No de momento, Serena, y quizá jamás.

-¿Entonces dejarás que se case? -cuestiona la rubia desesperada.

-Si es lo que él quiere, que lo haga. Yo por mi parte ya he decidido continuar mi vida sin él. -se levanta ella del tatami. Serena mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Los dos son igual de tercos y orgullosos. -exclama la rubia molesta.

-Quizá sea verdad, Serena, pero de mi parte no creo que quiera hacer nada más por él. Ahora mi prioridad es atrapar a Yamada, que pague sus culpas y poder seguir con mi vida lejos de su maldito fantasma, lejos de los Yamada y de todo lo que me los recuerde. -desesperada Rei. -En enero comenzará la preparación para la nueva temporada de Fórmula 1, y debo volver a Alemania, ahora tengo responsabilidades, así que aprovecharé eso para alejarme. Necesito tiempo.

-¿Entonces te estás resignando? ¿Estás dejando que te quiten a Nataku?

-Nadie me lo quita, Sere, él se aleja por su propia voluntad, y creo que lo merezco. Agradezco tu interés y todo lo que haces pero no hay nada que defender ni nada por lo cual luchar. Lo mío con Nataku se acabó. -decide ella abriendo la ventana y mirando afuera hacia el jardín de Hikawa en extraño silencio. Serena va a replicarle algo, pero se calla, su intuición le dice que insistir en lo mismo no ayudará, y piensa que debe dejar pasar un día o dos antes de volver con el mismo tema, además, ya pensará ella en algo que hacer para evitar que ese par se siga destruyendo.

-¿Cómo va lo de la prueba de ADN? -desvía ahora Rei el tema.

-En dos días me entregan los resultados. Owen y yo fuimos a hacerla, me decidí, pero aún Darien no sabe nada, no quería que lo supiera hasta tener los resultados en mis manos y saber la verdad, depende de eso daré rumbo definitivo a mi vida.

-Me alegro por ti, Sere, y estoy orgullosa de que seas tan valiente. Siempre voy a estar allí para apoyarte, sea cual sea tu decisión.

-Lo sé, desde que hemos vuelto a ser amigas me siento más segura, ya no estoy sola. -añade Serena.

-Igual yo, Sere ¿Sabes que es lo curioso? Que justo ahora que nuestras vidas son más complicadas, somos amigas aún mas compenetradas que cuando éramos niñas.

-Eso es porque ya no hay secretos ni mentiras entre nosotras, Rei, eso nos hace ser todavía más unidas.

-Tienes razón. Además de todo esto, hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte, es sobre ese miedo que tienes al conducir. -el rostro de la rubia palidece un momento. -te dije que haríamos algo al respecto, y vamos a hacerlo.

-Rei… no creo que sea este el mejor momento…

-Siempre es buen momento, ahora que descansarás del Club Hípico, quiero que vengas conmigo al castillo Nijó, vamos a intentar hacer algo con esa situación. He encargado un auto que creo va mejor contigo que ese S15 plateado que lo único que hace es darte malos recuerdos. Es momento, Serena, de que retomes el legado que te dejó tu madre y regreses a conducir. -decidida Rei.

-¿No ganaré nada negándome, cierto? -se convence Serena. Rei le sonríe. -siempre eres así de obstinada.

-Lo sé, y gracias por soportarme como soy… hermana. -acaba ella. -una cosa más, Sere, necesitaré algo de ayuda con Luna y Papá. No me gusta que estén apartados, no lo merecen, los dos se aman, y sé que soy muy responsable de que ella lo haya rechazado, así que quiero que me ayudes a intentar arreglar las cosas entre los dos.

-Cuenta conmigo para eso, además de desear la felicidad de Luna, lo haré porque ya no soporto otro ramo de flores más en casa. -las dos chicas ríen, y a lo lejos, el abuelo las escucha mientras da el biberón a la bebita, sentado a las afueras del jardín.

-Akane, hija, Serenity… Gracias por ayudarlas a reencontrar su amistad, ahora han vuelto a ser como cuando pequeñas. Eso las hará fuertes, deberá hacerlas fuertes, porque lo que viene para ellas, aunque no sé exactamente qué será, es muy difícil. -concluye el anciano mirando al cielo.

**Irohazaka, Gumna, día siguiente por la noche.**

Abajo de aquel paso de montaña intrincado y difícil, se encuentra estacionado un Ferrari Enzo negro con la leyenda "Mordred" en su capo, un joven de cabello plateado corto esta recargado en el auto y cronometra el tiempo en un reloj hasta que por la serpenteante carretera baja a toda velocidad el otro auto y sus faros alumbran el lugar al cual llega con un derrape perfecto.

-¡Bien hecho, hermano! -grita en alemán Dietr. Sepphir baja del Pagani Zonda y se acerca a su hermano. Lleva un traje de piloto profesional color rojo y un casco.

-¿Cómo lo hice?

-Mucho mejor que ayer, redujiste tus tiempos casi cuarenta segundos.

-Me siento más cómodo ahora que conozco la pista, es muy difícil, sobre todo en la parte media cuando hay que cruza el puente, pero creo que puedo con eso. -asiente el médico.

-Y a mí me parece que recuperaste tus memorias de tu exitoso pasado en la F1. Estás corriendo como nunca, me alegra que hayas optado por la medicina y no por las carreras de autos, porque de otra forma tendría un rival de cuidado. Eres muy veloz.

-Gracias, hermano, pero creo que parte de mi recién recobrada habilidad no se debe tanto al duro entrenamiento de "Thunder" ni a mi tiempo como corredor en F1, sino más bien al enorme deseo de correr que ha nacido en mí. Tú sabes que no es fácil que yo me interese por una carrera, pero desde que me dijiste que ese tipo había aceptado, no sé que se encendió dentro de mí, una especie de fuego interior, un deseo enorme de vencerlo.

-Eso me alegra, nos da el plus extra que necesitamos para ganar esta carrera. Hermano, una cosa más, estoy confiando en ti al organizar esta locura. Sé que es mucho arriesgar pero sé que tú te limitarás a mostrarle quien es mejor y no lo dañarás, porque es así… ¿Cierto? Sigues siendo el hermano ecuánime y maduro que no se deja llevar por sus emociones. -investiga a su pesar dudoso, Diamante, temiendo que quizá su intención de ayudar a su hermano a sacar su ira haya sido equivocada y acabe exponiendo a ambos chicos.

-Tranquilo, Dietr, acepté esta locura tuya porque lo necesito, y porque agarrar a puñetazos a ese tipo habría sido muy sencillo, nosotros debíamos llegar a esto tarde o temprano, pero puedo controlarme. No haré ninguna locura, te lo prometo. Aunque me muera de ganas de partir a la mitad a ese imbécil, jamás podría dañar al hombre que ella ama. -las palabras de Zafiro hacen que su hermano se sienta mucho mejor.

-Eres un gran hombre, Sepphir, de verdad espero que algún día llegue alguien que aprecie de verdad lo que eres y te haga feliz.

-No creo que eso pase en mucho tiempo… y de momento, lo único que quiero es correr. -asiente él. -¿Estás seguro que Meiou dijo que vendrían?

-Lo dijo, a las ocho en punto, aún faltan diez minutos.-mira su reloj el chico, pero justo en ese momento por la carretera se ven los faros de dos autos y en un momento llegan derrapando junto un M3 con la leyenda "Merlín" en sus lados y un imponente Maseratti blanco con azul. -Llegaron. -exclama Diamante. Del Nissan baja Carlos Meiou, mientras del auto italiano baja Nataku, vestido con un traje de corredor profesional color blanco. -¿Desde cuándo ese tipo tiene un Maseratti? -cuestiona Dietr a su hermano.

-¿Y desde cuando se atreve a competir usando ese nombre? -aún mas ofendido Zafiro al leer LANCELOT en los laterales del lujoso deportivo.

-Lamentamos la demora, es que nos detuvimos por el camino a comer hamburguesas, aquí en Irohazaka venden una deliciosas. -con su natral llaneza, Carlos.

-Ahorra las explicaciones, japonés, vayamos a lo que nos interesa ¿Cuáles son sus condiciones? -impaciente el piloto de cabello plateado. Nataku y Zafiro se miran a los ojos como intentando evaluar al contrincante, en un mudo intercambio de miradas en las cuales pueden leer la determinación de su rival.

-Será una carrera de descenso. Yo iré con ellos arriba, daré la salida y saldré detrás, tú te quedarás aquí para esperar el final y eso será todo, ganará el que llegue primero. -habla Carlos. -¿Están de acuerdo?

-Lo estamos. -cierra Dietr el trato mientras él y Carlos se dan la mano, como si fuesen ellos y no sus compañeros los que se iban a batir en ese peligroso duelo.

-Bien, Sir Lancelot, Rey Arturo, hora de demostrar quién es el que manda. -anima Carlos, pero tanto Nataku como Zafiro se siguen mirando amenazantes. -¡¡NATI KUN!! -le grita Carlos. El joven Yamada la mira fulminante y se acerca a él.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así. -ofendido.

-Lo siento, amigo, pero era la única forma de que me prestaras atención, ya te vi lanzándole ojos asesinos al alemán, pero mejor usa eso en la carrera. Será en descenso, recuerda todo lo que hablamos y has honor al nombre que ostenta tu auto portándote con tu oponente con respeto. Nada de agresividad ¿Entendido?

-No te preocupes, Meiou, el Doctor y yo podemos arreglar esto como caballeros. -sonríe Nataku. -Ahora vamos arriba. -acaba subiendo al "Lancelot" y perfilándose hacia el camino en que el Pagani Zonda sube ya.

-Vaya, no acordamos qué íbamos a apostar… pero viendo las circunstancias creo que el premio es evidente ¡Vaya! Itoko san, lo que provocas. -burlón Carlos sube también al "Merlín" y los tres autos inician la subida a la montaña para la carrera dejando solo abajo al Ferrari de Dietr.

-Vamos, hermano, muéstrales lo que un Schwarzmond puede hacer. -anima el piloto a Zafiro mientras los autos siguen su ascenso y ya son solo lejanos brillos de los faros en la montaña.

**Tokio, Japón.**

La joven de cabello negro conduce el Bugatti blanco por las calles de la ciudad tomando una avenida principal y escucha sonar su celular, al no poder contestar, coloca el aparato de manos libres para seguir conduciendo.

-Diga…

-¡_Señorita Hasegawa! ¿Por qué salió de casa sin avisarnos? Los chicos de su escolta están aquí conmigo. ¿Qué sucede? Luego de todo lo que ha pasado y con esa mujer prófuga sigue arriesgándose a salir sin protección… ¡Es imposible!_

-Disculpe, Adams, pero de verdad debía salir sola, era algo muy importante pero muy privado. -informa ella mirando el sobre con el emblema de un laboratorio médico.

-_Quiero que sepa que es usted la persona más difícil de proteger con la que he trabajado en toda mi carrera. -_ofendido el detective. -¿_Dónde está ahora?_

-Por la C1 de regreso al castillo. No se preocupe, llegaré bien a casa en unos minutos. Y de nuevo Disculpe, no era mi intención alarmarlos pero de verdad debía hacer esto sola.

-_Vuelva a casa, señorita Hasegawa, todos nos sentiremos mejor viéndola aquí. Nos vemos_. -acaba el policía, Rei mira hacia adelante y contempla el gran caos vial de la avenida. Fastidiada, toma una salida lateral.

-No estoy como para soportar tráfico, por suerte aún recuerdo los atajos de tía Serenity. -sonríe de lado mientras entra por una calle lateral, pequeña y menos transitada hasta salir hacia una zona mucho mas despejada cerca de un parque, hasta que de pronto sus sentidos espirituales se encienden de golpe, y puede sentir la horrible presencia que conoce muy bien. -Gran Kami… esa aura es de… -pero antes de que pueda decir su nombre se escuchan unas llantas derrapar en el suelo y de una calle lateral sale como bólido un auto negro que se coloca detrás del "Guinevere" y el cual Rei puede ver muy bien. Las manos de la chica se crispan al volante y de golpe frena haciendo un giro en "U". El auto negro para de golpe también, ambos autos quedan frente a frente, Rei dentro del Bugatti no puede ver quién va dentro del auto negro por sus vidrios polarizados, pero no necesita de más para saberlo. -Chikane Yamada… -Pronuncia Rei aquel nombre. -parece que ha llegado la hora. -decide la sacerdotisa sonriendo de lado.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: ¿Qué creían de verdad que nadie haría justicia a la Liga de Aces? Está bien que me encante Mars, pero no por eso todo va a ser fácil para ella, y menos ahora…la verdad me emocioné con la carrera de Mako, quería avanzar un poco mas pero cuando me di cuenta ya me había pasado de 20 hojas, así que lo siento, espero les haya gustado, y bueno no diré más, cada vez que me propongo acabar esto se alarga más y más, ya me han dicho algunos que no importa lo largo pero de verdad prometo que se verá mucho más claro el desenlace. Gracias por leer y por comentar, me animan muchísimo sus opiniones, a veces me cuesta mucho sacar el capi y solo por Genbu sama y su apoyo lo logro así que ARIGATOU y nos vemos en el que viene. (Marbel ya te extrañaba…BESOS)**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**


	45. Chapter 44: El alma tranquila

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 43: El alma tranquila**

**Irohazaka, Gunma.**

El automóvil blanco y el gris suben la cuesta llena de curvas de aquella carretera japonesa, siguiendo al M3 de Meiou. Delante, el Pagani Zonda de Zafiro y atrás el Maseratti de Nataku. Los ojos azul intenso del joven alemán se clavan en su retrovisor mirando el imponente Mc12 con un gesto de desagrado, sobre todo cuando él y Dietr habían planeado sus estrategias para ir en contra de un vehículo pesado como el GTR. Al fin, los tres autos llegan a la cima del paso montañoso desierto a esas horas de la noche y únicamente alumbrado por la luz de la luna que, con frecuencia, era obstruida por las nubes que amenazaban con nevada. El M3 se detiene. Tras él, los dos autos deportivos y el chico japonés baja del auto. Nataku y Schwarzmond también bajan y se miran uno a otro en silencio.

-Caballeros, hemos llegado, no hace falta que les explique los términos de esta carrera porque ambos los saben, arrancan a mi señal y gana el que llegue primero abajo, así que, como buenos caballeros, dense las manos para garantizar la seriedad y seguridad de esta carrera. Digo, todos sabemos que tienen unas ganas locas de partirse la cara, pero que sea solo la cara, no queremos tragedias… ¿Vale? -burlón Carlos. Nataku sonríe de lado y alarga su enguantada mano a Zafiro, quien lo mira un momento a los ojos, y luego la toma. -¡así me gusta! Todos amigos. -sigue Carlos.

Un instante se han quedado los dos jóvenes tomados de la mano y hasta ahora Meiou se da cuenta de la fuerte presión que están ejerciendo en aquel gesto, porque sus facciones se hayan contraídas y sus miradas clavadas en la del otro. Parece que la batalla ha comenzado antes de la carrera.

-Bien, bien, se nota que se aprecian mucho los dos pero dejen energías para la carrera. -con dificultad, se interpone Carlos y separa las manos de los dos.

-Buena suerte. -responde Nataku en inglés.

-Mejor desea eso para ti mismo. -responde este antes de que den media vuelta y se dirijan a sus autos. Carlos alcanza corriendo a Nataku mientras este sube al Maseratti blanco.

-Oye, Nati kun, ten mucho cuidado, yo he visto correr a Zafiro en Alemania y créeme que tiene mucha experiencia en F1, si a eso le sumas el ardor de las heridas recientes, pues no será nada sencillo.

-Muchacho, de verdad tú no me has visto correr en serio jamás, ¿Cierto? -Meiou se queda callado. Cierto que ayer estuvo intentando darle tips y consejos a Nataku sobre como aprovechar el auto y su entrenado sentido de la velocidad le alertó sobre las habilidades extraordinarias del joven Yamada, qué, con solo esa noche, parecía conectarse completamente con su nuevo auto, pero desde que lo conocía jamás lo había visto correr.

-Es cierto, ni idea tengo de que clase de corredor eres. -razona Meiou. -Por lo que vi ayer, supongo, serás un "S". -otra sonrisa de Nataku.

-Entonces me aseguraré de mostrarte tu gran error. -acaba cerrando la ventanilla.

-¿Error? ¡Nati kun! ¿Qué error? ¡No me digas que eres un…! -no se atreve Carlos a decir aquellas palabras. El "Lancelot" se encamina hacia el "King Arthur", mientras Nataku le dice adiós a Carlos. -¡Gran Kami! ¡Nataku un SS! ¿¡Desde cuando!?...

A lo lejos, se abre la ventanilla del auto blanco y Nataku saca la cabeza.

-¿Te quedarás allí parado o vendrás a dar la saluda, Meiou?. -lo apremia Nataku. El chico sale de su estupor y camina hasta colocarse en medio de los dos autos.

-¡Mierda! Y ni siquiera traje una cámara, veré como hago para grabar esto en el celular, porque parece que estará bueno. -se queja el joven.

-No importa que auto tengas, de igual modo te haré polvo. -Amenaza molesto Sepphir y a propósito hace rugir el motor de su auto como demostrando su poder.

-Así que aun no comenzamos la carrera y ya estás ansioso. -Sonríe dentro del "Lancelot" Nataku al escuchar el motor del "King Arthur". –Bien, será interesante, luego de mucho tiempo sin correr de verdad, por primera vez tengo ganas de hacer sufrir a alguien, veremos si recuerdo mis tiempos de Drift desenfrenado en Europa. -acaba el joven Yamada. Meiou, por su parte, se prepara para dar la salida alzando sus manos.

-¡¡READY!! -habla en inglés manteniendo sus brazos arriba. -¡¡BLAZIN' BEAT BABY!! -grita bajando las manos y sintiendo el aire que dejan atrás ambos automóviles, así como el humo de sus motores al arrancar, y escucha el rechinar de llantas que indican el Drift de la primer curva. -¡Esto es Drift verdadero! Amo ser piloto profesional pero realmente no puedo negar mi origen, ¡¡VAMOS TRAS ELLOS!! -salta el chico corriendo al "Merlín" y arrancando por la misma carretera en que Nataku y Zafiro han comenzado ya con su pelea.

**Tokio, Japón.**

Enfrente de aquel lejano parque en un barrio residencial de Tokio a aquellas horas de la noche desierto, los dos automóviles han quedado parados uno frete al otro. El automóvil negro no es precisamente el que Rei esperaba, no es el Fairlady Z con las calaveras en el capo que la persiguió la primera vez, sino un Nissan 370 con vidrios polarizados.

-El auto es diferente, pero tu aura es la misma. -furiosa ella, presionando los puños en el volante, respirando agitadamente y tratando de calmar y contener la furia que se acumula en su corazón y en su alma contra aquella mujer. La puerta del auto negro se abre y la mujer de traje oscuro sale de este quitándose el casco y dejando que su cabello dorado aparezca delante de Rei. El humo de las llantas de los autos al derrapar y las luces de estos le dan un aspecto realmente aterrador.

-Buenas Noches, Rei Hino, ¿No bajarás a saludarme? -invita con cinismo Yamada. La chica dentro del Bugatti siente hervir su sangre de ira.

-Gran Kami… ayúdame a controlarme… -suplica antes de abrir la puerta del "Guinevere" y salir dándole la cara al fin a la asesina de su madre y de sus tías, a la causante de todos sus desgracias, a la mujer que odiaba más que a nada en el mundo.

-Al fin nos vemos cara a cara, querida. He estado esperando por mucho tiempo este momento.

-Estás arriesgándote mucho, Yamada, sabes que la policía te busca.

-Lo sé perfectamente, pero no me importa. Chikane Yamada es demasiado inteligente para dejarse atrapar tan fácil. Tengo demasiado tiempo jugando este juego como para no haber previsto qué hacer y a dónde ir si en algún momento me descubrían. No me atraparán hasta que yo decida que es momento que me atrapen, eso es, hasta que haya logrado el objetivo que me he propuesto, y ese es, destruirte. -con sádico tono, Yamada.

-Lo intentaste una vez y fallaste, debes saber que no soy alguien con quien es sencillo luchar, te lo he demostrado, nos hemos enfrentado y te he vencido. -Furiosa Rei, conteniendo malamente su ira. La mujer de negro ríe a carcajadas que exasperan aún más a Rei.

-¿Vencerme tú a mí? Realmente no me conoces tan bien como dices, Hino. Hay personas en este mundo que tienen diferentes motivaciones para vivir… algunas como tú, los retos; otras, como la estúpida de Serena, que ahora clamas que es tu hermana, sacrificarse por quienes ama; Nataku el amor… Pero yo, querida, yo soy alguien que toda su vida ha estado buscando algo que jamás ha podido encontrar, hasta que te conocí… ¿No te has preguntado por qué teniendo los recursos que tengo no acabé con tu vida dándote un disparo? ¿Por qué esa noche en la oficina no te asesiné?

Rei mira a la demente mujer que camina hacia ella y recuerda las palabras de Serena cuando le suplicó no caer en el juego de Yamada. Ahora más que nunca entendía que su hermana tenía razón. Rei sigue sosteniendo su mirada en la de ella, pero no responde.

-Muy sencillo, porque tú eres el rival que he estado buscando toda mi vida. Cuando decidí entrar en este juego, sabía a lo que me arriesgaba, estaba segura que tarde o temprano el destino me cobraría de alguna forma, en el momento que comencé a disfrutar asesinando supe que yo moriría de la misma forma, solo me preocupaba que quizá jamás encontraría a esa persona con una voluntad semejante a la mía capaz de llevarme al límite de desear acabar con todo, y esa persona eres tú, Hino. Tú haces interesante la cacería, no más conejos, ni presas sencillas, tú haces que valga la pena todo lo que hago, con tal de llegar a este momento, a este instante crítico de nuestros destinos en que solo uno de los dos cazadores va a sobrevivir, y en donde no queda más camino que matar o morir. -Esas palabras de Chikane logran encender en el corazón de Rei una chispa de rebeldía, es como si un fuego interno la quemara por dentro.

-¿Por eso tienes otro auto? ¿Estabas preparando este instante? -adivina Rei.

-Así es, lo he pensado, calculado y preparado desde que supe que estaba perdida, y sé que esto lo quieres tú incluso más que yo, puedo oler tu ira, puedo ver tu odio en tus ojos, sé que he hecho todo lo posible por llevarte al límite, y espero mi justa recompensa. Quiero enfrentarte ahora… ¡Ahora! -exige Yamada deteniéndose delante de Rei a solo centímetros de su rostro. La joven de cabello negro comienza a respirara agitadamente, presionando con sus manos sus puños, hasta enterrar las uñas en ellos.

Allí, delante de ella, estaba la razón por la cual había vencido la paraplejia y se había convertido en un corredor "SS", la principal y única motivación de su vida desde que se fue de Japón: La venganza estaba al alcance de su mano, estaba sola con Yamada, tenía al "Guinevere" y sabía que era ahora una mejor corredora que Yamada, una carrera habría sido en aquella condiciones la solución para todo. Ahora Chikane no haría trampa, serían solo ellas dos, hasta la muerte, y algo le decía a Rei que si aceptaba correr esta vez, el desenlace habría sido muy diferente, podía sentir las fluctuaciones desiguales de su propia aura que por momentos se dejaba invadir del odio y de volvía negra.

-Vamos, Hino, no me defraudes, dime que no me equivoqué al elegirte como mi enemigo en la última cacería, dime que no fue un error haberme arriesgado por tener este momento ¡¡ACEPTA MALDITA SEA!!! -furiosa Chikane sujeta a la chica de los hombros y la sacude.

Cuando Yamada la toca, Rei siente una descarga de energía y por momentos un flash del futuro pasa por su vista producto de sus recién recuperados poderes. En ese flash puede verse a si misma conduciendo un auto, puede escuchar el rechinido de otro que va delante y sabe que se trata de Yamada, ve una intersección del camino al final y observa como ella misma deliberadamente empuja el auto negro y lo hace perder el control, este dando un giro en el aire se estrella estrepitosamente. Puede sentir en su alma el maravilloso placer de la venganza consumada cuando ve que el auto negro estalla en medio de una explosión. Siente el placer enorme de deshacerse de su enemiga, y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, una sonrisa que horriblemente es exactamente igual a la de…

Cuando ella reacciona y regresa al momento presente, la visión de sí misma ha desaparecido, y Yamada aún la sacude de los hombros. Aterrada la empuja lejos.

-¡Aléjate de mí! -furiosa Rei, dando tan fuerte empujón que derriba en el suelo a Chikane Yamada. -¡No voy a correr en tu contra! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡No lo haré! -le espeta la chica de cabello negro. El rostro antes seguro de Yamada, sufre una crispación de desconcierto primero y luego de furia, se levanta del suelo, molesta.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ¡Tienes que correr contra mí! ¡Así es como se supone que funciona todo! ¡Es el final que tanto he esperado!

-Tú lo has dicho, Yamada, es tu final, no el mío. No voy a caer en tu juego.

-¡Pero que te sucede ahora, niña estúpida! Yo asesiné a quienes amabas, destruí todos tus sueños, te separé de mi hermano, torturé lentamente por dos años a tu patética hermana y casi te condeno a una silla de ruedas de por vida… ¿Dime por qué diablos no querrías acabar con mi miserable vida si me odias? ¡¡¡DIME POR QUÉ ES QUE ESTÁS ROMPIENDO MIS ESQUEMAS!!! -a punto de la demencia, grita Yamada desesperada.

-Por una sola razón, Yamada, porque yo no soy como tú… ¿¡¡ME OYES TÚ A MÍ!!? ¡¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ!!!-le grita Rei como si al gritar aquello tratara de convencerse a sí misma y no a la mujer que tiene delante, y al decir aquellas palabras, las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos involuntariamente. Chikane Yamada mira a Rei con un rostro carente totalmente de expresión. De repente es como si la única motivación que la mantenía con vida luego de perder a Nataku estuviera desmoronándose ante sus ojos. Con la mirada fija en Rei y moviendo negativamente la cabeza, sus rodillas se doblan y cae de rodillas en el suelo.

-Esto no se supone que sea así… tu y yo debemos acabar el juego… -balbucea Chikane. Rei, que ahora se controla más, luego de sacar su ira, limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y camina hacia Yamada mirándola por vez primera en dos años con algo que no es odio, sino compasión.

-El juego se acaba ahora, Yamada. Serena me lo dijo y tiene razón, no es la más fuerte de las dos la que gana una carrera y asesina a la otra, la más fuerte de nosotras es la que desgarra en pedazos su corazón y cede a su justa venganza porque se ha dado cuenta de que no vale la pena odiar a un ser tan abyecto y ruin como tú.

-No digas eso, estúpida… ¡Dime que me odias! ¡Dime que me aborreces tanto como yo a ti! -aterrada Chikane de rodillas, sujeta a Rei de las piernas. Ella mueve la cabeza negativamente y con sus manos desprende las de Yamada, que se aferran a ella.

-No te odio, Yamada. -confiesa ella. -ahora lo único que te tengo lástima. -declama la chica. Yamada se queda petrificada e hincada se deja caer sobre sus piernas en el suelo temblando y con los ojos fijos en la nada, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Dos lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… no es verdad… -niega la mujer. Rei la mira allí, delante de ella, vencida y derrotada como jamás pensó verla, y siente dentro de su alma una gran liberación. ¿Para qué quiere ella matar a esa mujer cuando ya ha llegado a lo más bajo que un ser humano puede llegar? ¿Qué más venganza o castigo espera ella para Chikane Yamada, que ella misma, con sus actos, no se haya buscado?

-Tenías razón, Serena, la Venganza no es un camino, pero la justicia sí. -habla la joven sacerdotisa y metiendo su mano en su saco toma el teléfono móvil y marca el número pregrabado de Adams, pero cuando el teléfono está dando el tono de marcación, la joven escucha el sonido de una puerta al ser cerrada y el motor del auto negro, y puede ver como el Nissan da una vuelta completa y se aleja por la calle. -¡Maldita sea! -furiosa ella cierra el teléfono cancelando la llamada intenta correr hacia el "Guinevere", pero antes de entrar en él se detiene y mira como el auto negro se ha perdido ya por la calle dejando tras de sí una estela de humo. Luego cierra la puerta del Bugatti y permanece afuera. -No vale la pena. -dice Rei convencida y camina hacia adelante, mirando la Luna en el cielo, suspira hondo, muy hondo, sintiendo una gran liberación en su alma. -mamá, tía Serenity, al fin lo entendí, la venganza no es un camino. -repite ella aquellas palabras que Serena le dijera, y luego toca su vientre un momento. -ahora menos que nunca. -termina decidida y dando media vuelta regresa a su automóvil, emprendiendo el camino de regreso al castillo Nijó.

**Irohazaka, Gunma.**

Por la serpenteante carretera nocturna, avanzan a esas horas de la noche los dos automóviles en la carrera de descenso. El "King Arthur" ha tomado la delantera y detrás de él el Maseratti blanco. El rostro de Zafiro permanece impertérrito mirando el retrovisor.

-De momento nos estamos conociendo, me pregunto cuándo dejarás salir todo tu verdadero potencial. ¡Vamos! ¡No vine aquí para bajar tranquilamente la montaña! -furioso el médico. Por el radio de su auto escucha la voz de su hermano.

-¡_Sepphir! ¡Tienes que decirme como va todo porque me estoy desesperando y sabes que eso no es bueno!._

-Las cosas están más tranquilas que un lago, Dietr. Creo que esto no fue buena idea, no es el tipo de carrera que necesito tener con él… ¡Tengo unas ganas terribles de hacerlo papilla!

-_Ya veo, el tipo es inteligente, no quiere comenzar a mostrar su fuerza verdadera hasta luego de la mitad del camino. Eso claro si tu lo dejas._

-¿A qué te refieres?

-_A que hay más de una forma de intimidar a un rival, ¡Vamos hermano! Con toda tu experiencia en F1 puedes hacerlo… ¡Aplícale presión al estilo Schwarzmond! -_anima Dietr. -Y una cosa más, deja encendido el maldito radio o moriré de ataque de ansiedad.

-Muy bien, hermano, narraré mis movimientos para ti, vamos a comenzar con un pequeño "derrumbe". -sonríe de lado Zafiro cambiando a una velocidad menor. -veamos qué es lo que Reiko vio en ti, imbécil. -furioso el joven de cabello azul haciendo su movimiento.

Nataku, dentro del "Lancelot", mira como el Pagani Zonda ha bajado su velocidad y se pone en guardia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -se pregunta desconcertado; pero no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, porque el auto delante de él da un extraño y repentino frenado y Nataku frena también ante aquel movimiento. Las llantas del Maseratti rechinan sacando mucho humo y este tapa la visibilidad del camino montañoso justo en la curva.

-¡No puedo ver nada! -aterrado Nataku, controlando el auto en el derrape forzado de aquella curva con las manos fijas en el volante.

-_Nati kun ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡No caigas en su juego! -_se oye la voz de Meiou_. -¡Vengo detrás y tratará de sacar ventaja tapándote la visibilidad!_

-¡No! ¡El no jugaría sucio! -convencido Nataku con la tensión en sus brazos tratando de estabilizar el auto, pero no lo logra por completo y la parte trasera choca con unas rocas de la montaña, derribando algunas que caen en su capo y levantan la tierra. Con consumada maestría, Nataku endereza el auto y logra evitar una colisión que habría sido mortal, retomando la carrera en donde el Pagani Zonda va por dos curvas más delante que él. -¡Maldita sea! -furioso el chico golpea el volante de su auto.

-_Amigo, realmente eres un ingenuo, ¿Qué parte de ajuste de cuentas no has entendido? ¡¡ESTO ES A MORIR!! Se acabaron las consideraciones y el juego limpio, te acaban de sacar ventaja con un E-Brake muy sucio._ -apremia Carlos por el radio.

-Ya lo he notado Meiou, gracias por recalcar mi error. -furioso Nataku.

_-Yo lo único que hago es darte mi apoyo, amigo. Oye, si el doctor quiere picante, dale Salsa Tabasco… ¿me explico? ¡¡Vamos!! Quiero verte correr en serio, sé que tiene mucho más. ¡Demuéstrame que no me equivoqué al dejarte el legado de Lancelot!_

-Bien, parece que no tengo opción, tengo que hacerlo. -se convence Nataku. -bien, chico, ahora prepárate para verme correr en serio. -promete Nataku derrapando con fuerza en la siguiente curva casi pegado de la baranda de protección.

En el "King Arthur", Zafiro conduce y habla con su hermano por el radio.

_-¿Y eso fue todo? No te creo._

-Lo fue, hice el E-Brake y desapareció de la carretera. Creo, Dietr, que te equivocaste, habría sido más sano partirle la cara a golpes que una carrera en que pierde al primer truco sucio. Lo que no logro entender es porqué Reiko se enamoraría de un tipo que no puede ni siquiera mantener el control en una curva cerrada. -furioso Zafiro.

-_Calma, digamos que quizá él tenga otros encantos._ -se burla por el radio su hermano. Zafiro va a responderle pero cuando intenta hacerlo escucha el sonido de un motor acercarse más y más, delante de él está la otra curva de aquel camino de montaña.

-Espera… ¿Oyes eso?... -habla el médico.

-_No… la recepción parece mala… ¿Qué es?_ -intrigado Diamante. _-¡Describe el maldito sonido o me comeré las uñas!_ -apremia este por el radio, pero Zafiro no puede hablar porque de improviso y de la nada aparece delante de él el auto blanco y le da un empujón en la defensa.

-¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!!!. -maldice furioso el doctor. -¡¡De donde salió!! -exclama aterrado. El "Lancelot", que sigue a sus espaldas, toma la curva junto con él a pesar de ir detrás, y aunque no quiera, choca con la baranda sacando chispas y rayando terriblemente un lateral de su auto.

_-¡Te alcanzó! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Zafiro, maldita sea, narra tus movimientos. -_apremia Dietr, pero su hermano con la mandíbula apretada, trata de estabilizar el Pagani Zonda tras el empujón del auto de Nataku.

-¡Lo siento pero no puedo responderte! ¡El tipo regresó y parece molesto por la jugada de hace un momento! Casi me estrello.

-¡Mantén el control y baja la potencia o te matarás! -asustado Diamante. Su hermano hace lo que él le dice, pero justo en ese instante el auto de Nataku comienza a rebasarlo por la derecha.

-¡Mierda! -ruge Zafiro, pero es muy tarde, el Maseratti gira en el vértice de la curva mientras el Pagani Zonda lo hace muy abierto para poder controlar el vehículo. El "Lancelot" acelera pero de una forma muy controlada, haciendo que la parte trasera del auto se deslice, y contra volanteando, logra un elegante y muy difícil Drift, mientras las ruedas delanteras siguen girando y dan un derrape perfecto casi de 360 grados por lo difícil de aquella curva, hasta que el auto blanco se recupera y endereza la marcha rebasando a su oponente y tomando la carretera en primera posición, dejando atrás el humo de sus llantas y a un desconcertado Zafiro, quien trata de controlar su auto, pero por la forma como Nataku lo rebasó y lo abierto de la curva, casi se sale de la carretera.

_-¡Maravilloso! ¡Nataku sabe hacer Breaking Drift y el muy maldito jamás me lo dijo!_ -emocionado Carlos tomando el radio, pues como él iba muy atrás podía ver todo desde arriba de la carretera_.-¡Nati kun! ¡Eres mi ídolo! ¡Le hiciste un rebase con Breaking Drift en una curva suicida a un ex piloto de F1!_

-Vaya, Meiou, aún recuerdas los viejos trucos de carretera. -se escucha la voz de Nataku por el radio.

_-¿Qué si no los recuerdo? Muchas carreras ganó el "Genio Kamikaze" de Akina con Breaking Drift, ¡eso fue genial! Amigo, sí que me enorgullece haber ayudado en esto, es el derrape más hermoso que he visto desde tiempos de mi tío, limpio, perfecto, como si estuvieras dibujando un círculo en la pista… ¡No te vio ni el malito polvo! -_emocionado el chico.

-Y eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer, espera a ver que le he preparado a ese imbécil alemán cuando trate de rebasarme.

_-¡¡¡Oh si!!! ¡¡¡EL DRIFT ES LA GLORIA!!!. ¡¡YAHOOO!_ -emocionado Carlos, copiando el Breaking Dfrift de Nataku al llegar a la misma curva en que él lo había hecho y sonriendo en la carrera de descenso.

Dietr se mantenía por el radio, intentando tranquilizar a Zafiro.

-_Vamos hermano, no pierdas la calma._

-¿¡Que no pierda la calma!? ¡Me ganó con un truco de calle! ¡Eso ni siquiera es profesional! -estalla Zafiro.

-_Sí, de acuerdo, pero esto no se ha acabado, queda carretera, así que no dejes que te sorprenda de nuevo, el tipo debe ser seguro un clase "S" para haber tomado en Breaking Drift una curva tan terrible como esa._

-¿¡De qué lado estás, Dietr!? ¡No alabes al enemigo! -molesto el médico.

-_No es alabarlo, es ayudarte a formar su perfil, queríamos ver su verdadero poder, ya lo tenemos en la mira, ahora, gánale y vámonos de aquí que parece que va a nevar._

-Bien, hagámoslo puré. -furioso el médico mirando a su ponente delante de él y cambiando de velocidad, mientras toma otra curva.

-Vamos, alemán, ven por mi.-sonríe de lado Nataku por el espejo retrovisor al ver acercarse más y más a su rival. -te dejaré claro que con mi mujer no se mete nadie. -Un rayo de ira cruza por los ojos de Nataku cuando el Pagani Zonda recupera terreno y se haya detrás de él.

-¡Ahora verás lo que hace un Schwarzmond molesto! -amenaza gritando Zafiro. Los dos automóviles toman a una velocidad descomunal las curvas, y el "King Arthur" se coloca a la par del "Lancelot". De allí en adelante, los dos autos van a la par, derrapando y tomando las curvas de aquel paso de montaña como su estuviesen pegados uno con otro.

-¡Por todos los Kamis! Si estos dos no fueran rivales a muerte, serían muy buen equipo ¡Qué belleza de carrera! -aplaude Meiou mientras conduce su auto al ver aquella carrera.

-¡Eres muy bueno, alemán! -acepta Nataku ante el esfuerzo que le está costando seguir el ritmo de Zafiro, y más aún porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ya no lo puede rebasar.

-Sí que eres fuerte, después de todo ahora veo porqué ella te ama… no podías ser menos… -abrumado el joven alemán mientras unas gotas de sudor caen por su frente ante el esfuerzo de aquella carrera, los velocímetros de los dos autos están subiendo considerablemente volviendo las curvas mortales tanto por la velocidad con que las toman como por lo juntos que van.

_-¡Zafiro, baja la velocidad! La carrera está por terminar, vas a llegar al puente en cualquier momento y a esa velocidad es suicidio, no podrán pasar los dos a la vez… ¿Me oyes?_

-Te oigo, hermano, pero no puedo hacerlo, si cedo, él entenderá que ganó, así que no voy a detenerme.

_-¡No seas idiota! Para demostración ya tuvimos bastante, me queda claro que los dos son igual de buenos, así que ya déjate de estupideces y no juegues con tu vida… ¡Me oyes! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Sepphir!_ -apremia Diamante, pero su hermano apaga el radio.

-Lo siento, Dietr, pero es mi decisión. -con firmeza el médico.

-¡Maldita sea! -Ruge debajo de la montaña el piloto, y sube de golpe en el "Mordred", arrancando hacia arriba.

-¡_Oye Nati kun! Es mejor que controles ya tu exhibición de poder, van a llegar al puente y allí sólo pasa uno a la vez._

-Sé eso, Meiou. -responde Nataku dentro del "Lancelot". -pero no voy a ceder si él no cede.

_-¡Qué diablos! Oye, no me asustes así, eso ya es arriesgar la vida ya quedamos que te ibas a controlar._

-Eso fue antes, ahora todo depende de él, si sigue con este ritmo yo no bajaré mi velocidad, nunca le mostraré que puede más que yo… ¡NUNCA! -decidido el peliplateado.

-_Nati kun, vamos, deja de portarte como niño pequeño, es sólo una carrera…_

-¡NO ES SÓLO UNA CARRERA, MEIOU! Y no entiendo como ahora te asustas si tu propiciaste esto, así que querías ver buen Drift, prometo que lo verás… ¡Cambio! -corta el chico la comunicación.

-¡_Nataku! ¡Nataku!... ¡Mierda! Esos dos se van a matar, y luego de ellos seguramente Rei me asesina a mi también… ¡No dejaré que eso pase! -_aterrado Carlos cambia de velocidad y acelera su M3 para tratar de alcanzar a los dos autos que van muy delante de él.

La última curva se perfila adelante y más lejano el puente que une los dos extremos a la serpenteante carretera de Irohazaka, una construcción para salvar el precipicio, en la cual, la carretera se reduce a solo un carril. Nataku, dentro del Maseratti blanco, presiona sus manos en el volante decidido a todo; y Zafiro por su parte, hace otro tanto en el "King Arthur".

-Si no cedes, tampoco yo, alemán. -habla Nataku.

-Veamos hasta donde llegas, idiota. -furioso Zafiro. El ruido de los motores de los dos autos es aterrador, Dietr llega por el lado opuesto de la carretera y detiene el "Mordred" saliendo de este.

-¡Por Odín! ¡Se van a matar! -aterrado grita. El ruido de las llantas se escucha por toda la carretera nocturna y Diamante espera escuchar el sonido del impacto de alguno de los dos autos, pero no escucha nada, su mirada recorre ansiosa el puente y nada más puede ver el humo que desprenden las llantas de los dos carros. Asustado, corre por en medio de la construcción la cual atraviesa a toda velocidad, mientras su corazón late acelerado temiendo lo peor.

Del otro lado del puente, Carlos detiene de golpe el M3 y también baja del auto corriendo hacia el lugar en que el humo provocado por el desgaste de las llantas y el olor a plástico quemado lo hacen toser, mientras con su mano aparta el humo, el cual le impide la visibilidad.

-¡Nataku! ¡Doctor! -grita el chico japonés. Cuando el humo se disipa, puede ver detenidos delante del puente, al Pagani Zonda y al Maseratti, ninguno de los dos autos entró en el puente y se detuvieron a centímetros de distancia frenando en seco. Carlos, tosiendo, se recarga en el capo del "Lancelot" hasta que la puerta del mismo se abre y baja Nataku. -¡Nati kun! Menos mal tuvieron un poco de cordura!... -la tos le impide seguir hablando, el chico de cabello plata camina atravesando la distancia que lo separa del "King Arthur" del cual baja Zafiro y los dos se detienen uno frente a otro mirándose fijamente.

-Vaya, me asustaron, por momentos pensé… que se iban… a amatar… no vuelvan a hacer… eso… o mi corazón no lo resistirá… -los reprende Meiou. Tanto Nataku como Zafiro se siguen mirando.

-Entonces acabó… ¿No Yamada? -pregunta el médico alemán.

-¡Oh no, Schwarzmond! Aún no acaba. -responde el peli plateado y de improviso le lanza un terrible golpe al joven extranjero, al cual lo golpea en la nariz y lo hace caer hacia atrás. Zafiro se incorpora con la nariz sangrante y se la limpia con el dorso de su mano.

-¡Oye Nataku! ¿Qué te pasa? -lo intenta detener Carlos, pero el chico lo lanza lejos de un empujón.

-¡Hazte a un lado, Meiou, o también te daré a ti! -amenaza furioso el chico japonés. Zafiro camina hacia él mirándolo con furia.

-Así que aun no acaba, me alegra, hace tiempo que deseaba partirte la cara a golpes.

-¡Pues hazlo! ¡Hazlo! -provoca Nataku. El médico sonríe de lado y se lanza con fuerza contra Nataku, derribándolo en el suelo y colocándose arriba de él y lo comienza a agolpear en el rostro. Los dos chicos ruedan por el suelo golpeándose descontroladamente.

-¡Nataku! ¡Doctor! ¡No sean idiotas! ¡Sepárense! -Trata Carlos de apartarlos pero recibe una fuerte patada en el abdomen, que lo dobla de dolor en el suelo. -¡Mierda! ¡Eso me saco por intentar ayudar! -sofocado se levanta Carlos. En ese momento Diamante llega corriendo por el puente.

-¡Japonés! ¿Qué demonios pasó? Pensé que se iban a matar.

-Pues con los autos no, como vez se detuvieron antes del puente… pero en cuanto a matarse, creo que es una de sus metas. -señala el chico al lugar donde Nataku y Zafiro se siguen golpeando con furia. Dietr se cruza de brazos y sonríe. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué la sonrisa?

-Porque parece que después de esto, al fin mi hermano se va a liberar de muchas cosas.

-Entonces… ¿No intentarás separarlos? -intrigado Meiou.

-Claro que no. Para las heridas que esos dos tienen en el alma, las que se hagan en el cuerpo les harán más bien que mal, así que, déjalos. -opina el piloto. Carlos mira a los dos chicos golpeándose con furia, sangrando del rostro y llenos del polvo del suelo rodar por un declive del terreno enfrascados en su pelea.

-Quizá tengas razón… -opina el chico. -¿Y cuando los detenemos?

-Cuando se cansen de golpearse. -opina Diamante. -Apuesto a que mi hermano deja al marido de Reiko en el hospital inconsciente por varios días. Es muy tranquilo, pero cuando se le sube el apellido a la cabeza, es mejor alejarse.

-¡En tus sueños! Nataku va a mandar al hospital al doctor, por irónico que suene el asunto. -apoya el joven japonés. Los ojos azules de Diamante se cruzan con las pupilas miel de Carlos y los dos sonríen de lado.

-¿Una apuesta? -dicen a la vez, mientras a lo lejos los dos jóvenes se siguen golpeando y una leve nevada comienza a caer sobre la carretera de Irohazaka.

**Templo Hikawa, mañana siguiente.**

El anciano sacerdote abre las puertas corredizas del cuarto de su nieta aquella mañana, y deja la charola con té caliente sobre la mesita al lado de la cama. En esta duerme plácidamente Rei, arropada por las sábanas que siempre fueron suyas, y Kondo Saburo sonríe al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

-Al fin recuperaste la paz mi pequeño fénix.-habla el anciano acariciando la mejilla de Rei y retirando unos mechones de cabello negro de su rostro.-Akane querida, desde donde estés, gracias por darle la fuerza a Rei para pelear su batalla más difícil y haberla ganado.-ora el sacerdote. Aún recuerda como anoche su nieta llegó a Hikawa y entre desesperada y asustada le confesó que había decidido no volver al castillo y le narró ese encuentro terrible con Chikane Yamada, su desesperación por aceptar ese reto a muerte y como se venció a sí misma para rechazarlo, Kondo Saburo sabía que esa era la prueba definitiva de que Rei había vuelto a ser Rei.

-¿Ya ha amanecido?-cuestiona la chica quien se despierta de pronto.

-Así es pequeño fénix, ya ha amanecido. Son más de las once-le sonríe Kondo, ella se incorpora un poco.

-No me di cuenta de la hora, ayer dormí como jamás había dormido desde la muerte de mamá.-confiesa ella. El anciano sirve el té en una vasija de porcelana y se lo alarga a Rei.

-Eso es pequeña, porque tu corazón es libre ya de odios y venganzas, porque has recuperado tu esencia.- Rei recibe la vasija y bebe el caliente contenido que relaja mucho su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos disfruta del sabor y del aroma del té verde y suspira hondo.

-Perdóname por llegar así anoche abuelo, pero luego de lo que pasó sabía que no podría estar en calma más que en Hikawa, por eso hablé con mi Padre y le dije que estaría aquí. Accedió a cambio de enviar a los agentes de policía, aunque no le he contado que vi de nuevo a esa mujer.

-Si los vi abajo, y no te disculpes, ya te he dicho que este siempre será tu hogar, tu refugio.

-Quién lo dijera…¿Verdad abuelo? El camino que pensé que me liberaría del dolor, acabó por hundirme más en él, y por el contrario, el camino que pensé era signo de cobardía, terminó por ser el correcto.

- Aunque los bosques de bambú son densos, los flujos de agua son libres en ellos Rei.-es la respuesta del anciano, su nieta sonríe.

-Entiendo eso abuelo, y gracias por ayudarme, de no ser por ti, Meiou y Serena, que no dejaron que me volviera como esa mujer, a estas horas estaría muerta de verdad, o aun peor, viva y con un asesinato en la conciencia. ¡Es que de verdad pude ver el futuro cuando ella me tocó! la habría matado si aceptaba la carrera abuelo, lo sé.

-Pero no lo hiciste, y no lo hiciste porque tú no eres como ella Rei.-la calma el anciano acariciando su cabeza.

-Si la hubieras visto abuelo, allí, derrumbada en el suelo y derrotada por completo, su mundo se acabó cuando me negué a seguir su juego, cuando le dije que no la odiaba más. Me ha lastimado mucho, pero incluso en ese momento me dio…lástima. Y al mismo tiempo miedo, miedo de lo cerca que estuve de terminar como ella.

-La venganza es un veneno destinado a otros que acabamos tragando nosotros mismos, la venganza es una luz oscura que ciega a todo aquel que la busca. El alma tranquila sabe que no existe justicia en la venganza, el alma tranquila sabe que la búsqueda de la venganza es la búsqueda de la propia destrucción.-sigue el abuelo sus reflexiones.

-Ahora tengo el alma tranquila abuelo.-sonríe Rei regresando la vasija ya sin té al anciano.

-Así es pequeña, ahora tienes al fin, el alma tranquila.

-Hay algo más que no te he dicho. Era verdad…sobre…

-Lo sé, no necesitabas decirlo, estaba seguro desde ayer. Ahora hija, espero que con esta nueva paz que te da tu recién encontrada tranquilidad, tangas la calma de pensar las cosas y hacer lo correcto para ti, para tu hijo y para Nataku.-acaba el sacerdote tomando la charola y saliendo de la habitación, Rei lo mira desconcertada.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Espera! ¡Por qué dijiste eso…!-lo quiere detener ella, pero no lo logra, se levanta al fin de la cama y camina hacia la ventana la cual abre. Afuera la nevada ha dejado una capa de nieve en las plantas y árboles y el frio aire entró hacia la habitación, extrañamente Rei sentía un gran calor dentro de ella, un calor reconfortante que venía de su interior, como hizo antes, se toca el vientre con ambas manos cerrando los ojos, aunque el abuelo y los médicos ya se lo han dicho, necesita estar segura por sí misma. Concentrada, intenta por primera vez percibir la péquela aura dentro de ella, primero no lo logra del todo, pero después…¡Allí estaba! Era cálida y dulce, pero a la vez fuerte y tumultuosa, fluctuando entre lo rojo y lo dorado, esa, era el aura de su hijo.-Gran Kami…¡Arigatou!-emocionada ella sonríe, al fin entendía cuando su abuelo hablaba de bendiciones, eso, era una bendición.

**Centro Comercial "Decks Tokio Beach"**

El automóvil negro se detiene a las fueras del centro comercial en Odaiba, seguido de otro auto blanco, del cual bajan dos policías vestidos con traje negro. Del auto negro baja la elegante joven de cabello rubio con un abrigo blanco y el chofer le ayuda a sacar la carriola de la bebita, que envuelta en un hermoso vestido con gorro y abrigo rosado, regalo de su padrino. Serenity se veía realmente encantadora balbuceando y alzando sus manitas, mientras su mamá la acunaba.

-Carrosa lista para la pequeña princesa. -termina el hombre uniformado. -Señora Serena, ¿Está segura de que debo dejarla sola aquí? -inquiere el chofer.

-Puedes hacerlo, Shinohara, Darien vendrá por nosotros para llevarnos a una reunión con sus compañeros de la base, es en un restaurante cerca de aquí, así que lo esperaremos en el centro comercial, además tengo suficiente protección. -señala la rubia a los dos hombres que esperan detrás. -así que regresa a casa, Shinohara, y toma el día libre.

-Como usted diga, señora. -se inclina el hombre y se aleja subiendo en el auto y arrancando por las calles de la isla. Serena coloca a la niña en la carriola y camina por el centro comercial empujando esta, se acerca a una tienda en que los escaparates muestran adornos navideños, que como ya era costumbre, empezaban las ventas de todo tipo de adornos y diversos objetos meses antes de las mismas fiestas, seguida de lejos por los dos hombres de traje negro. Es cuando su celular suena con insistencia y ella lo contesta.

-¿Diga?

-_Serena, soy Darien, llamó porque ha surgido un asunto imprevisto y me llaman a la base, no podré llegar por ti y por la niña, lo siento de verdad… _-habla el joven por el aparato.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, nos veremos en la casa por la noche, porque supongo no llegas hasta antes de esa hora.

-_Es posible. Nos vemos entonces allí, Serena… Te amo_. -insiste él por el teléfono haciendo que el corazón de la joven se encoja de pena otra vez.

-Sayounara. -confundida Serena cuelga el teléfono y suspira hondo. Caminando y empujando la carriola con su hija, piensa con dolor en toda su historia con Darien y en lo mucho que le dolerá si tiene que terminar con él. No quiere confesárselo del todo, pero la verdad es que ella siempre ha sabido en dónde está su corazón y eso era algo que hasta el mismo Darien sabía, pero tanto él negaba la verdad y ella misma no sabía qué más hacer con sus sentimientos y culpas. La prueba de ADN de su hija es algo que necesita saber por tranquilidad de su alma, pero el camino que ella va a tomar está muy claro, aunque le de miedo y pena confesarlo.

Pensando en todo eso, entra en una tienda y camina con el cochecito, hacia la sección de libros y comienza a miran algunos títulos para distraerse un poco. Ha decidido que, aunque Darien no pase el día con ellas, necesita no pensar mucho en los líos emocionales de su vida o acabará por volverse loca, así que aprovechará en ocuparse en algo que no sea Owen y Darien. Su mano toma descuidadamente un libro, un libro pero la pequeña bebita que está en la edad de querer tomar todo intenta sujetar un libro que está a su altura y termina por tirarlo al suelo, su madre se acerca a levantarlo mirando el título de la portada.

-Tristán e Isolda… -balbucea ella entre sorprendida e irónica. Realmente aquel libro no era un paliativo para su mente, tratando de no pensar en su situación parecía que todo la llevaba a lo mismo. Abre el libro y busca unas palabras que tiene clavadas en su corazón y en su alma, leyéndolas con voz muy baja, como solo dichas para ella.

-En tus ojos, mi rostro; en los míos, el tuyo. En los rostros descansan los corazones fieles ¿Dónde podíamos encontrar dos mejores hemisferios sin un norte definido, sin un occidente declinante? Aquello que muere no estaba mezclado con igualdad -pero aquí se detiene ella porque cree escuchar una voz masculina que conoce muy bien, una voz que parece sacada de su mente y de su loca imaginación que lo sentía en todas partes, así que se queda callada y cierra los ojos apretando el libro contra su corazón.

-…Si nuestros corazones son uno o nuestro amor semejante… ninguno desfallecerá, ninguno morirá_… _-termina la voz masculina muy cerca de su oído, tan cerca, que ella puede sentir el aliento cálido y girando la vista, mira a los ojos y el rostro atractivo y sonriente de justamente de su Tristán personal.

-¡OWEN! -balbucea Serena confundida. Owen y ella se observan y en un momento se pierde uno en los ojos del otro. -¿Qué haces aquí? -al fin reacciona Serena, sonrojada.

-Pensé en venir a buscar algo para leer y me escapé de mi apartamento, el problema es que el libro que buscaba no lo tenían en la librería a la que suelo encargarlo y me enviaron a esta sucursal de Odaiba, pero en el camino… no creí que me encontraría a una bella reina y a una encantadora princesita. -habla el chico poniéndose de cuclillas junto a la carriola mientras la niñita rubia le alarga las manos. Owen mira a Serena. -¿Puedo? -Le pregunta con suavidad. La joven rubia sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, por lo que él toma en sus brazos a la bebita que pone sus manitas sobre las mejillas del joven, balbuceando y sacando saliva.

-Serenity… -Serena trata de limpiarla con un pañito que lleva en la bolsa, pero se detiene al ver como Owen ríe divertido, mientras levanta en alto a la niña, y se queda paralizada como siempre que lo veía a él con su hija.

-Parece que la pequeña princesita tendrá nuevos dientes. Me alegra mucho. -sin darle importancia al incidente, el joven. -Ahora me toca preguntar a mí… ¿Qué puede estar haciendo su majestad con la pequeña princesita, en este lugar, tan solas? -galante el joven, atento a los movimientos de la niña.

-Es que… sólo… sólo venimos a pasear. Le di el día libre al chofer…

-¿Pasear? Están realmente lejos de la ciudad como para un paseo. -se atreve Owen, mirando esta vez a Serena.

-Necesitaba salir a despejarme. -Serena decide que el chico no debe saber nada sobre su fallido encuentro con Darien y el almuerzo familiar que tenían con los del trabajo de él.

-Veo que recordaste esas palabras. -inicia Owen mirando ansioso a las pupilas azules de Serena al recordar como la encontró. Un nuevo sonrojo acomete en ella, vivamente.

-Estaban en el libro cuando lo abrí… fue casualidad… -Confusa.

-Yo le llamaría Destino, no casualidad. Aunque no lo creas yo tampoco vine aquí con la intensión de buscarte.-Serena siente que el momento la está envolviendo peligrosamente mirando al joven delante de ella, así que asustada decide ponerle fin.

-Me alegra muchos saludarte Owen, pero ahora que he encontrado lo que vine a buscar nos retiramos.-ansiosa Serena de librarse del encanto maravilloso de esa mirada azul verdosa que la hipnotizaba.

-No puedo dejar que se vayan solas, dices que tu chofer tiene el día libre, así que por hoy lo seré de ustedes dos. Las llevaré a todos lados, a donde quieras ir porque dudo que Serenity pueda dar su opinión… claro, si lo deseas. -propone él luego de ver cierta turbación en ella.

Serena lo contempla un momento y siente que una emoción terrible la acomete… ¡Estar con Owen! ¿No es lo que más desea en su vida? Sabe que si lo desea puede acceder, al fin y al cabo nadie los interrumpiría, pero ellos dos tenían un acuerdo, iban a mantener la distancia hasta que Serena tomara una decisión sobre el rumbo de su vida, los dos lo habían acordado, pero… sin embargo parecía que el destino los ponía juntos a cada instante.

-Sentiría de verdad interrumpir tus actividades, Owen, creo que volveremos a Tokio en taxi. -Serena, confundida, le quita a la bebita de los brazos, pero ésta rompe a llorar.

-No me interrumpen, también tengo el día libre y nada me haría más feliz que pasar unos momentos con ustedes. Por favor, Serena… -suplica el chico al final, con voz más baja, cortándole el paso y deteniendo la carriola.

Serena duda un poco, ella de verdad desea pasar tiempo con Owen, no puede evitar desearlo por todos los sentimientos que tiene hacia él. Sería la mentira más grande negar que contaba los días para tener los resultados del examen de ADN, para de esa manera poner en jaque muchas de sus dudas con respecto a la decisión que tenía que tomar.

-Serena, recuerdo lo que prometimos, y créeme que lo cumpliré, no tengas miedo de que intente hacer algo que tu no desees, conozco nuestra posición y yo sería el último en ponerte en un predicamento. De verdad, si aceptas, prometo que mantendré nuestro acuerdo y sólo será un día para poder compartir contigo, pero sobre todo con Serenity.

-Owen, yo… -Duda Serena. Pero puede ver en los ojos azul verdosos del chico una súplica tan grande, que le duele el corazón negarse. -Supongo que al menos, mientras hacemos algunas compras aquí… nos puedes acompañar… -musita ella. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Owen tras escuchar lo último. -Pero no será mucho tiempo, debemos regresar a Hikawa antes de las seis, por favor, entiende eso…

-No te preocupes, Serena lo entiendo y… ¡Gracias! -impulsivo, el chico la abraza y ella se tensa al sentir los fuertes brazos que la aprisionan. -de verdad gracias… -Reitera. Luego regresa a la carriola y vuelve a cargar a la bebita que deja de llorar. -¿Qué te parece, princesita? Vamos a pasar unos momentos juntos ¡No sabes todos y cada uno de los planes que se me han ocurrido para compartir contigo! Vamos a ir a comprarte un gran oso de peluche, y vestidos, y…

-¡Nooo! ¡Por el Gran Kami, Owen! Nataku la ha llenado de ropa y no sé qué hacer con tanta, ya le he dicho que entre lo que papá y tío Tamahome, los amigos de la familia, la de él y la que yo misma le compro, podría abrir una tienda departamental de trajes para nenas.

-Lo sé, pero eso son cosas de Nataku y de los demás, ella no tiene nada que le haya regalado yo. ¡Vamos, Serena! conozco una tienda de juguetes en esta plaza a la que tío Gaito nos traía a Michiru y a mí de pequeños, quiero ir allí con Serenity. -Emocionado Owen, le ofrece su brazo.

Serena toma la carriola y dejando el libro en los aparadores, salen de la librería, caminando por el centro comercial. Observa a Owen con la bebita en brazos, sonriente y feliz, y debe confesarse que la sensación de ir del brazo de Owen junto con su hija es tan maravillosa, se siente casi real, y se pregunta si acaso tendrá derecho de sentirse tan feliz en estos momentos robados, si será posible que esa felicidad, esa tranquilidad que jamás sintió con Darien, ese ser como… una Familia… puede ser posible para ella y para su hija, y se responde a si misma que ese sentimiento tan cálido y hermoso, no puede ser malo, no debe serlo.

Los tres llegan al elevador en el cual entran.

-Por una vez en mi vida… creo que quiero ser egoísta… -se confiesa Serena tomando con más fuerza el brazo de Owen y recargando su cabeza en el brazo del actor.

-¿Dijiste algo, Serena? No te escuché. -le pregunta él bajando la cabeza ligeramente, sonriendo al darse cuenta de la posición de ella.

-Nada, Owen… no dije nada… -afirma ella cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en el instante presente, como si todo lo que amaba en esta vida, estuviese encerrado en aquel elevador, y así era.

**Departamento de Nataku Yamada.**

La puerta del apartamento es abierta por Carlos, quien lleva sujeto de la espalda a Nataku. Los dos han llegado al fin a aquel lugar luego de pasar la mañana en una clínica en Gunma donde habían curado las heridas de Zafiro y Nataku. Luego habían regresado a Tokio.

-Por aquí amigo… con cuidado. -lo ayuda Carlos a sentarse en el sofá. Un gesto de dolor del joven al sentarse. -lo lamento… creo que el doctor te rompió las costillas… Pegan duro los alemanes ¿No?

-No me gustan… tus bromas de mal gusto, Meiou… -responde dolido Nataku, con el rostro magullado y un parche en la ceja herida.

-Realmente lo siento, amigo, no pensé que las cosas se fueran a poner así, y al final para que todo quedara igual, nadie ganó la carrera, y nadie ganó la pelea. Si hubieras ganado, ese engreído de Dietr me habría pagado una comida en… -pero se detiene al ver la mirada fulminante de Nataku, quien lo sujeta de la camisa.

-¡¿Es que acaso fuiste tan traidor y cínico como para apostar?! -le espeta él.

-Oye, calma. Solo era en plan de broma… de verdad… -asustado Meiou. Nataku lo suelta.

-Tienes suerte de que esté lastimado, de otro modo te daría un puñetazo que te dejaría con la nariz fracturada… pero no creo poder por más que lo desee… -murmura Nataku.

-Lo cual es una suerte… ¡Bien! Le deberé la integridad de mi persona al doctor Schwarzmond. Nati kun, te dejo, porque debo volver a mi casa, que seguro Mina y Setsuna me van a poner una tunda por no ir a dormir anoche, y seguro que no me creerán cuando les diga donde estuve.

-Quedamos de acuerdo en que nadie debe saberlo, así que ve pensado que cosa les vas a inventar, que se que se te da muy bien.

-Sí, no te preocupes, sabré que decir. Ahora dime tú si es que te sientes capaz de quedarte solo, si no me quedo contigo.

-Déjame pensar… solo o acompañado… mmm… interesante. Para ti vendría a ser lo mismo, o incluso mejor, la primera opción.

-Sí, que gracioso. Bueno, no me importa, sé que en el fondo me adoras. -Fanfarrón el chico. -Me retiro entonces y si necesitas algo, tienes mi número. -Acaba Meiou encaminándose a la puerta. -Una cosa más, de verdad, diste una gran carrera, y defendiste bien a tu reina, estoy orgulloso de haberte dejado el nombre de mi tío, lo mereces… ahora espero que igual como te jugaste todo en esa carrera, te lo juegues por la mujer que amas de verdad. -Termina Carlos saliendo del apartamento.

Nataku se recarga en el sillón y cierra los ojos sonriendo amargamente, hasta que llaman a su puerta con insistencia. Con dificultad se pone de pié y camina hacia ella.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué se te ha olvidado, Meiou!? -dice abriendo de golpe.

-No soy Meiou. -Se escucha la voz, y Nataku, con su ojos sano, puede ver aparecer esa arrogante silueta que reconocía muy bien.

-Hino sama… -balbucea confundido el chico al ver en su puerta al mismo gobernador de Tokio.

-¿Puedo pasar? -pregunta Keitaro con seriedad. Él le franquea la entrada y el político pasa.-No me quedaré mucho, voy a una reunión urgente en el Ministerio de economía. Quería hablar contigo sobre…Rei…pero parece que es un mal momento…¿Te asaltaron?

-No Hino sama…tuve una pelea.-los ojos de Keitaro se clavan en el rostro del joven y él sabe que no debe mentirle.-una pelea con ese alemán que era novio de Rei.

-Ya veo. Entonces mis observaciones eran verdaderas. Nataku, seré breve y conciso, ¿Sigues enamorado de Rei?.-lanza la pregunta el hombre, el chico baja la vista.

-Ella y yo terminamos Hino sama. Ella cree lo peor de mí, me denunció por su asesinato, nos hemos lastimado mucho, no vale la pena que…

-Muchacho, no te pregunté eso, solo sí o no. ¿La amas?.-corta la explicación Keitaro.

-Sí.-confiesa él.

-Ya veo. Entonces es buen momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Debes tomar una decisión ahora.

-La decisión la he tomado ya, me casaré con Kakyuu.

-Pero no la amas.

-Pero aprenderé a amarla, quiero amarla.-declara Nataku como si intentara convencerse a si mismo. Keitaro pone una mano sobre su hombro.

-Nataku, en este tiempo en que nos hemos conocido, he aprendido a apreciarte, sé lo que vales y nada me haría mas feliz que confiarte la felicidad de una de mis hijas, para mí como Padre es muy difícil esta situación, las amo a las dos, son mi sangre, y sé que pedirte que tomes una decisión es ganar la felicidad de una de ellas contra la infelicidad de la otra, pero nada en esta vida es sencillo, vivimos en un mundo de decisiones y quiero que tomes la correcta. Además, mírate en este espejo, un matrimonio sin amor es un infierno.-confiesa él, Nataku lo mira impresionado.-quieres amar a esa persona, pero jamás sacas de tu mente ni de tu corazón a quien amas de verdad, y terminas por despertar un día solo, amargado y triste deseando regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien.

-Hino sama.-asombrado el chico.-pero…el tratamiento de Kakyuu…su salud…

-Sé lo que eso implica, pero no quiero que sea un obstáculo o condición para lo que decidas hacer. Me he dado cuenta de todos mis errores y no quiero perder a mi hija, jamás dejaré que Kaolinet intervenga más en cuestiones relativas a su salud. Hablé con el doctor Sargue y vendrá a Japón, pagaré todos los gastos, me haré cargo yo mismo de Kakyuu, así que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, quiero que te sientas libre de que en ella, hable solo tu corazón Nataku. Solo tu corazón. Yo entenderé, y te apoyaré. Ahora me debo ir, no puedo llegar tarde, solo quería decirte esto.

-Arigatou Hino sama.-termina Nataku tomando la mano que el político le alarga.

-Si tienes la felicidad a tu alcance muchacho, no dejes que te ciegue el egoísmo ni la soberbia, yo lo hice y mi vida es horrible.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Hino sama.-termina Nataku, Keitaro palmea su espalda y se aleja de allí. Nataku cierra la puerta y se sienta en el sillón de la sala apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo fénix?.-son las palabras que se habían convertido en la pregunta que lo atormentaba constantemente.

**Parque Jyubann.**

El hombre con traje y abrigo negro, camina por los senderos de aquel parque cubiertos como todo Tokio, con la nieve que el día anterior en la noche había caído. Se detiene frente a una fuente con un dragón de piedra, de cuyo hocico suele salir agua, ahora congelada, y mira en torno buscando a alguien.

A pesar de que el sol brilla, el ambiente es demasiado helado y el hombre se quita los guantes un momento para mirar otra vez en un pedazo de papel con letras escritas, que había aparecido en un sobre cerrado pegado al limpia brisas de su auto. La cita era allí: "_Parque Jyubann, junto a la fuente del dragón, a las Once. H." _

-Veo que eres muy puntual, eso me alegra. -escucha la voz femenina a sus espaldas y se vuelve para ver avanzar hacia él a la bella mujer rubia de cabellos cortos con abrigo blanco.

-Para cuando se trata de nuestros asuntos, siempre lo soy, sabes que no me gusta que se sepa que nos tratamos.

-Es una pena, Darien querido, porque no nada más nos conocemos muy bien, sino que tenemos secretos muy importantes que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaría que se supieran. -con tono de amenaza Haruka, acercándose al hombre.

-¿Quieres dejarte de rodeos y decirme qué quieres de mí? Cancelé una reunión con mi mujer y mi hija por venir aquí.

-Que coincidencia, porque es justamente de tu mujer y de tu hija de quien quiero hablarte. -decidida ella. -¿Estás muy seguro de que esa niña es tuya? -la pregunta logra entrar muy dentro de la susceptibilidad de Darien, quien se enciende al momento, al ver la sonrisa cruel en el rostro de Haruka.

-¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta, Tenoh?-furioso estalla el joven piloto y toma del brazo a Haruka con fuerza. -¡Serenity es mi hija! ¡Lo oyes! ¡Mía! ¡Mi hija! Y quien diga lo contrario se las verá conmigo. -ofendido él la suelta de golpe. La sonrisa cruel de Haruka no desaparece cuando se soba la piel de su brazo, marcada con los dedos de Darien.

-Me das mucho que pensar, tu reacción no habla nada bien de tu seguridad, Darien, la verdad jamás me habría pasado por la mente dudar de que esa niña fuera tuya, de no ser porque el hombre que contraté para seguir a Owen me dijo que lo vio entrar a un laboratorio de análisis con tu mujer y tu hija.

-¡¡MIENTES!!! -espeta furioso Darien.

-No miento, y para muestra un botón… tengo algunas fotografías… ¿Quieres verlas? -se las alarga Haruka a Darien y éste lucha entre su deseo de tomarlas y mirarlas, y el ser fuerte; o parecer seguro y no darle importancia. Pero al fin puede mas su inseguridad y toma las fotos, clavando sus ojos en aquellas pruebas irrefutables ¿Por qué Serena haría eso? Y aún peor… ¿Por qué lo haría sin decirle nada a él?

-Al parecer no cumpliste con tu parte del trato, que era cuidar a tu mujer y mantenerla lejos de Owen, porque de otra forma esta situación no se habría dado. Ahora entiendo porqué esa maldita perra americana se fue de Japón la semana pasada ¡Claro! Ahora ya no le sirve de nada a Owen porque tiene a tu mujer.

-¡Cállate, Tenoh! No sabes lo que dices.

-Lo sé de sobra y perfectamente, por tu causa, por no haber sido lo suficientemente hombre para hacer que tu mujer se enamorara de ti en dos años, ahora estamos en riesgo de que lo que hemos evitado se haga realidad y ellos dos terminen juntos ¿Dije dos? Perdón, quise decir ellos tres, como una bella familia feliz. -burlona Haruka palmeando sus manos. Darien la sujeta de los hombros con furia.

-Deja de amenazarme con la paternidad de mi propia hija, Tenoh, a mi no me interesa que Serena haya ido a asegurarse con la ciencia de lo que es más que evidente, que Serenity es mi hija, deja que haga todas las pruebas del mundo y se convenza a si misma de que soy el padre de esa niña, así tendrá un argumento más para quedarse a mi lado y pensarlo dos veces antes de largarse con ese maldito de Thalassa. Ella no va a destruir nuestro hogar, no lo hará.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? -Duda Haruka, toda ella expresa burla. -porque yo estoy harta de dar pasos en falso, me he ganado la enemistad de mi familia entera por defender mi amor por Owen, ahora ni mi propio padre quiere saber nada de mí, pero nadie entiende, no saben que hago todo esto por él, así que no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo ahora y mi único obstáculo es tu maldita mujer. Así que haz que esa sospecha sobre la paternidad de tu hija se disipe, si es verdad lo que dices, que Owen se entere de que esa niña es tuya y termine de una vez su obsesión por tu esposa, si eso pasa me encargo de llevarme lejos a Owen y que jamás vuelva a Japón.

-¿Estás segura de eso? -Ahora quien duda es Darien

-Si tu logras lo que dije, claro que sí. Sería un golpe terrible para él saber que esa niña es tu hija y no suya, y no lo creo tan estúpido como para insistir otra vez con tu mujer, así que si como dices, no hay nada de que temer, creo que vine a verte en vano, tu pareces mucho más seguro de lo que estoy yo… ¡Y pensar que por momentos llegué a creer que de verdad esa niña era de Owen! Mas por sus ojos, son iguales a los de él, pero si dices que es tuya, te creeré. Bien, eso era todo, y cuida bien a tu mujer ahora sí.

-Y tu haz lo mismo con Thalassa, porque no tienes como reclamarme, ya que tu tampoco has hecho tu parte del trato, que era mantenerlo lejos de Japón y de mi vida, así que creo que los dos tenemos que reprocharnos muchas cosas.

-Ahora no es momento, Darien, ahora más que nunca necesito que estés de mi lado. Es el último intento, si luego de esto no logramos separarlos, creo que definitivamente me iré y dejaré tranquilo a Owen… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harías tú, si ellos siguen empeñados en estar juntos?

-Yo… -duda Darien. -Yo solo quiero a mi familia, a Serena y a mi hija, quiero algo mío, algo que me pertenezca, y no las dejaré ir jamás de mi lado… ¿te queda claro?

-Muy claro, Darien. Eso necesitaba escuchar pero ahora debo irme. Por cierto… quédate con las fotos. -las deja ella sobre la fuente y se aleja. -como siempre un gusto hacer negocios contigo. -termina la rubia caminando lejos. Darien se acerca y toma las fotografías y en un impulso intenta furioso romperlas, pero se contiene, respira hondo, y termina por guardarlas dentro de su abrigo, caminando luego en dirección opuesta a Haruka.

**Templo Hikawa, por la tarde.**

El Ferrari azul se detiene en la escalinata del templo y de este baja Owen, quien abre la puerta a Serena y la ayuda a bajar. La joven rubia lleva en brazos a la bebita dormida, y Owen toma la pañalera. Luego camina junto con Serena ayudándola a subir los escalones.

-Se parece mucho a un angelito, como los de Boticcelli, aunque dormida lo es aún más. -es el comentario de Owen.

-Es raro que duerma a esta hora, creo que debe estar cansada, jugó mucho contigo en ese lugar. -habla Serena al recordar a Owen con la niña en aquella juguetería, que era más parecida a los grandes almacenes de juguetes que habían en Estados Unidos, dónde los padres y familiares no sólo jugaban con los pequeños, sino que se podía pasar uno el día entero. Al fin llegan a la entrada del santuario junto al Torii del templo.

-Serena, te agradezco mucho por permitir que compartiéramos el día de hoy juntos, pues ha sido una experiencia totalmente nueva y hasta podría decir alucinante… Yo había imaginado muchas veces una situación como ésta desde que… ya sabes, desde que supe que Serenity podía ser mía.-termina él besando la mano de Serena y la cabecita de la niña.

-No agradezcas nada, Owen, accedí a lo que el destino deseaba… es todo… Yo siento que era lo justo, darte este día, si bien salió de la nada. -confundida Serena. -pero el trato de seguir alejados sigue en pie.

-Me costará respetarlo, porque no me cabe del todo en la cabeza que si tanto dices que me amas del mismo modo que yo a ti, quieras permanecer al lado de Darien, sea éste o no el padre de la niña. La felicidad de todos de no debería depender sólo de este punto, y cierto modo sé que lo sabes... Pero intentaré respetarlo, al menos no haré nada que no quieras. Luego de hoy, se me complicará mucho más este acuerdo, sobre todo, luego de haber estado con ustedes y sentir todas estas emociones. -se confiesa el chico. Serena sonríe con suavidad.

-Lo sé y por eso y cada uno de estos detalles, es que te quiero mucho más todavía. -cuando se da cuenta que ya ha dicho aquellas palabras que brotan de su interior, casi sin proponérselo y al momento, se sonroja vivamente.

-Buenas tardes, joven Thalassa… Serena… -Saluda Kondo a los dos, ayudando a aligerar el ambiente. -veo que Tsukiko está dormida, así que creo que la llevaré adentro, el fresco de la tarde puede hacerle mal. -el abuelo llega entonces junto a Serena y le quita a la niña, quien se mueve un poco pero no despierta. -Sigan despidiéndose que yo me hago cargo de ella. -Desaparece el anciano con la niña en brazos.

-Kondo sama quiere mucho a la niña. -Es la opinión de Owen, que sigue con la mirada, como el abuelo trata con cuidado a la pequeña.

-La adora, y ella a él. -responde Serena.

-Bien, creo que debo irme… de nuevo gracias por esto, Serena. -La toma él de las manos y la mira intensamente. Serena también se pierde en los ojos azul verdosos de Owen y en el suave toque de sus manos sobre las suyas. El joven, hipnotizado por la cercanía de Serena, acaricia la mejilla de la chica levemente, pero este toque basta para que ella sienta una descarga de electricidad recorrerla.

-Owen… por favor… vete ya… -suplica como quien sabe que le faltarán las fuerzas.

-Si… me iré. -Decide él retirando su mano. -Es muy difícil respetar ese trato… ¿Sabes? -acaba él sonriendo. -Casi imposible… -dice acercándose a los escalones del templo y bajando algunos. -Adios.

-Adiós, Owen… -Termina ella, caminando hacia la escalinata y mirando como el joven se aleja. Serena coloca una mano en su pecho, tratando de apaciguar todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados que tiene dentro. Owen se vuelve para decirle adiós y ella corresponde, pero, de repente y sin que ella pueda darse cuenta de cómo o por qué, el chico impulsivamente sube los escalones y llega delante de ella. Serena se queda congelada cuando lo ve acercarse y asustada se hace atrás, pero no tiene tiempo de nada más cuando siente que él la sujeta de los hombros y acercándola hacía si, la besa en los labios. Luego de un momento de desconcierto, Serena siente aquella dulzura y aquel calor maravilloso del beso de Owen, un sabor conocido para ella, con el que muchas veces soñaba, más sobre todo desde su regreso, y vencida, termina por abandonarse a aquel mismo sentimiento, llevando sus manos sobre el cuello del joven y disfrutando de su contacto. Sin embargo este es un beso por mucho muy diferente a los que han compartido desde su regreso, porque conforme pasa el tiempo se va haciendo mucho más intenso. Él aprisiona su cintura con fuerza y Serena revuelve el cabello del actor con sus manos tratando se sentirlo mucho más cerca, bajando una de sus manos por la espalda de él y con la otra, acariciando el pecho.

Cuando al fin se separan los dos se miran intensamente, con la respiración entrecortada y los labios de ambos hinchados por la intensidad del beso.

-Creo que llevé mis fuerzas al límite, Serena, no puedo cumplirlo, no, es imposible pero… no puedes culparme del todo por tenerte cerca y no besarte… ¿O sí? -cuestiona él acariciando la mejilla sonrosada de Serena. Ella, por toda respuesta, lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo besa de nuevo. Sus cabezas se mueven de un lado para otro, y su respiración se acelera. Los sonidos que ese beso consigue, hacen que se vuelva más duro separarse de esa manera.

Owen no quiere terminar, sigue enganchado en ese beso, que para él podría resultar el último si los resultados de ese bendito examen de ADN fueran lo opuesto a lo que creía. Sabía que Serena lo amaba, pero no podía asegurar si ella sería capaz de dejar todo por volver con él y no era justo que si se amaban tuvieran que estar separados. Por eso entregó todo lo que sentía por ella en ese beso. Serena, al separarse, pega su frente a la de él. Le sonríe y acaricia la mejilla adorada. También se da cuenta que ha perdido los papeles, que no importaba ningún acuerdo si ella sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

-No puedo culparte, Owen, porque yo tampoco he sido muy fuerte.-confiesa ella y el chico sonríe.

-ahora si es hora de irme o lo lamentaremos mucho después. -a su pesar el joven se desprende de aquel momento, y besa la mano de Serena. -te amo, mi bella reina Isolda… Te amo completamente.

-Lo sé, y yo a ti, muchísimo. -confiesa Serena abrazándolo brevemente.

-¿Sabes algo? Ya no me interesa saber si Serenity es mi hija o no. Sabes que te amo y eso no va a cambiar y lo mismo pasa con ella, la adoro, la amo mucho y quiero que ambas estén conmigo. No quiero perderlas, esos estudios no me importan, quiero que estemos juntos los tres, no importa qué debamos hacer.

-Owen… yo… -duda ella. -agradezco mucho tus palabras, de verdad, pero ahora quien necesita saber la verdad soy yo, por mi misma… ¿Entiendes? -suplica ella. Un suspiro del joven.

-Entiendo, discúlpame por ser egoísta, pero no quería perderlas más.

-No nos perderás, te lo prometo. Ahora si vete. -anima Serena, él le sonríe y termina por bajar corriendo los escalones del templo hasta llegar al auto. Antes de subir, se despide de nuevo de Serena, que lo mira desde arriba sonriendo.

-¡Gran Kami! -dice cuando ve alejarse aquel auto. -perdóname por ser débil y haber cedido así, pero no podía más… ¡Y él fue tan dulce, tan tierno!.. No quiero ser egoísta, pero… ¡Como quisiera que este día no hubiera terminado jamás! Es lo más parecido a la felicidad que he experimentado, Owen, mi hija… y yo… -dice ella mirando el cielo, pero luego su pensamiento regresa a la realidad. -¿Y Darien?. -se hace a si misma aquella pregunta que la atormentaba, y así era, después de todo, Darien era parte de su vida, una parte de su vida que necesariamente debía salir lastimada si ella se decidía a luchar por su felicidad con Owen. -debo esperar… no puedo hacer nada hasta dentro de dos días, cuando tenga las pruebas en mis manos. -decide y dando media vuelta se dirige adentro del santuario.

**Mansión Tsukino, mismo día por la noche.**

Darien se haya sentado en el sillón de la sala, con la mirada perdida en la chimenea viendo crepitar las llamas de esta, en silencio total, luego de tomar una copa de vino, sujeta la licorera y se sirve otra más la cual apura de golpe. No hay nadie más en la casa ya que Luna aun está en el hospital con Taichi, y la mirada azul del piloto se prende con insistencia en el reloj de pared contando angustiosos minutos y segundos.

Al fin el sonido e un auto lo alerta y se levanta caminando hacia la puerta, recorre la cortina y ve un taxi llegar y de este baja Serena con su hijita dormida en brazos. El hombre del taxi la ayuda a bajar la carriola de la cajuela y permanece en el taxi; Serena habla con el hombre como diciéndole que irá dentro y este encendiendo las luces del auto permanece afuera.. Darien mira a su esposa acercarse empujando el carrito de bebé y abrir la puerta. Entra en la casa y camina por el pasillo en silencio, se acerca a la mesa donde busca en un cajón y saca algo de dinero, pero cuando va a llegar a la escalera, es él quien habla primero.

-¿En dónde estabas? ¿Porqué llegas en taxi?-al oír esa voz Serena tiene un sobresalto y mira atrás.

-¡Darien! Me asustaste, pensé que aun no llegabas de la base.-confiesa ella. El joven se acerca a Serena y la mira con sus ojos azules penetrantes y desconfiados.

-Te pregunté que dónde estabas.-insiste seco el joven.

-Estaba en Hikawa…con el abuelo…y regresé en taxi porque le di el día libre a Shinohara, solo que no tenía efectivo y vine por algo para darle al taxista que espera afuera.-Darien llega a su lado y la toma con fuerza del brazo.

-¿Solo estabas en Hikawa o estuviste antes en otro lugar?

-¿Darien? ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Me estás lastimando!.-asustada Serena de las reacciones de su marido, y ahora que los dos están tan cerca ella puede oler el leve aroma a alcohol.-¿Has estado tomando?.-pregunta intrigada. Una sonrisa amarga de él.

-¡Claro que he estado tomando! Necesitaba el valor del vino para hacer lo que debo hacer contigo.-con extraño tomo habla él.

-Darien…suéltame por favor…me estás asustando…

-¿Asustando? ¡¡POR QUÉ!! ¿A caso no tienes la conciencia tranquila como para que te asuste tu propio marido?.-furioso él la lanza lejos hasta que ella se estrella con la baranda de las escaleras y lo mira aterrorizada del brillo de sus ojos. ¡Gran Kami! ¡Qué estaba pasando con Darien!. Se preguntaba Serena asustada…

**NOTAS FINALES: no hay mucho que decir, algunas cosas se aclaran, otras se enredan más, y el desenlace muy muy cerca, escenas fuertes en el capítulo que viene, pero definitivas. El rumbo del corazón de Rei y Serena debe aclararse de una vez…¿No? Bien, nos vemos en el que sigue, gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**


	46. CAPITULO ESPECIAL

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Capítulo Especial**

"_**Lo maravilloso de la infancia es que cualquier cosa es en ella una maravilla"**_

_Gilbert Keith Chesterton, __Escritor británico._

**30 de Abril, Templo Hikawa.**

La horrible bestia que lanzaba fuego por la boca estaba a punto de devorarme, sentía su aliento fétido cerca de mí y aunque trataba de liberarme de mis ataduras, no lo lograba del todo, la risa de la bruja que volaba con su cabello rojo sobre mí, me llenaba de ira.

-¡Ahora morirás, Guinevere, morirás y nada podrá evitar que Arturo sea mío!

-¡No me interesa Arturo! ¡Yo no lo amo! -grité con fuerza. Otra risa de la bruja de cabello rojo.

-De igual modo me debo asegurar de que desaparezcas, no dejaré que interfieras en mi vida… ¡Muere! -grita la bruja y el dragón se acerca a mí. Cierro los ojos, es el final, sin embargo, el rugido furioso del animal me hace abrirlos para mirar delante de mí a mi caballero de brillante armadura que con un tajo de su espada, ha cortado la cabeza del monstruo.

-¡Lancelot! -digo sin pode evitar que mi corazón salte de felicidad. Él gira la vista y sus ojos azul verdosos me miran amorosamente, con su espada deshace las ataduras de mi cuerpo y me lanzo a abrazarlo desesperada.

-¡Eres un entrometido, Lancelot! -ruge la bruja de cabello rojo.

-¡Aléjate de ella, Morgan, tiene quien la defienda!. -amenaza él con su espada.

-Me iré ahora, pero no descansaré hasta acabar con ella. -riendo la bruja horrible desaparece en una bocanada de humo negro. Mi Lancelot me mira y acaricia mi mejilla limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Todo está bien ahora, Ginny… estoy a tu lado y te defenderé de todo.

-Lo sé, Lancelot. Lo sé. -asiento yo. Él toma mi barbilla y me mira intensamente, luego baja sus labios hacia los míos y yo cierro los ojos esperando su beso… hasta que… algo pesado cae sobre mi vientre…

-¡¡OKKA SAN!!! ¡OKKA SAN, DESPIERTA!!! -dice una insistente vocecita sacándome de mis sueños. Cuando abro los ojos, en lugar del apuesto rostro de mi caballero, veo la sonriente cara de la niña de ojos exactamente iguales a los míos.

-¿Rei?... hija… ¿Qué pasa? -aún adormilada yo, evidentemente aquello había sido un sueño de mi corazón atormentado.

-¿Qué pasa? Okka san… ¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¡Hoy es el día del niño! -grita mi pequeño fénix poniéndose de pie sobre la cama. Yo no logro entender del todo aquellas palabras. -Tío Taichi y tío Tamahome van a llevarnos al parque de diversiones… ¡Anda, Okka san, o llegaremos tarde! -me jala ella del brazo para levantarme. Yo sonrío al ver el entusiasmo de mi hija, hacía tiempo que no la veía así de emocionada, desde aquel día horrible en que tuvo que presenciar como Keitaro perdió el control y me golpeó. Ella había cambiado mucho, había momentos en que permanecía en silencio largo tiempo o la descubría sentada junto a la flama sagrada con los ojos cerrados o llorando. Había temido que mi pequeño fénix estuviera muy lastimada en su corazón por toda esta batalla que habíamos librado Keitaro y yo por su custodia, y verla siendo ella misma otra vez me hizo sentir mejor.

-Sí… lo había olvidado, pequeño fénix… discúlpame…

-Anda, Okka san, ve a bañarte y a ponerte linda porque debemos llegar al parque de diversiones, no quiero que Darien llegue primero que nosotros, porque me ganará el carro rojo de los autos de go karts. -da sus razones mi hija.

-De acuerdo, me arreglaré ahora mismo e iremos en el "Vulcano"… Te lo prometo. -asiento yo.

-Bien, iré a desayunar con el abuelo… no tardes, Okka san. -Sale mi hija de mi habitación. Yo me dejo caer en la cama… de verdad no tengo muchos ánimos de ir al parque de diversiones, menos con la incertidumbre de los problemas legales que tengo con Keitaro ahora, a pesar de que los dos habíamos acordado por bien de Rei hacer todo de forma tranquila, no confío en él. El que Rei sea la heredera universal del difunto abuelo de Keitaro le da razones de más para querer tener su custodia. Pensando eso me saca de mi abstracción el sonido del teléfono en el pasillo, sé que mi Padre y Rei están del otro lado del templo en la cocina, así que salgo y contesto.

-¿Si?.

-_Buenos días, mi bella reina. _-Escucho la voz varonil que sólo al oír, hace latir mi corazón aceleradamente.

-Ken. -murmuro yo el nombre del hombre que amo.

-_Es un bello regalo del destino que me hallas contestado tú, Ginny… ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Cómo está el pequeño fénix?_

-Estoy bien, Ken… algo cansada por los citatorios y comparecencias, pero TK dice que vamos por buen camino, hemos ganado las dos últimas… ¿Y tú?

-_Extrañándolas como un condenado, no puedo ver el sol más que por tus ojos, antes Akina me parecía el lugar más hermoso de la tierra, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ese lugar es cualquiera en que pueda estar contigo. Sin ti y sin Rei esto me parece terrible, me siento sofocado, encerrado… ¡Odio no poder estar con ustedes!_

-Lo sé, también te echo mucho de menos, pero sabes que es lo mejor para todos, más como las cosas están ahora.

-_Desde que volví de Alemania he tenido el impulso de ir por ustedes a Tokio, a veces tomo el "Lancelot" y corro como loco por la carretera, he estado a punto de entrar a la ciudad y me arrepiento porque se a lo que las expongo… pero esto me está matando Ginny… hace tres meses que no te veo_. -escucho su voz suplicante por el teléfono.

-Pronto terminará y podremos estar juntos los tres… -aquí me quedo callada un momento, pensando que debía decir "Los cuatro" pero no es momento que él sepa.

-_Además de oír tu voz, lo cual se ha convertido en mi único consuelo, quería felicitar a mi pequeño fénix por el día del niño. Tenía un regalo para ella que compré en Alemania y me gustaría dárselo en persona._

-Gracias, Ken, ella ahora esta desayunando con Papá. Está muy emocionada porque Tamahome y Taichi la llevarán al parque de diversiones con Serena y Darien, pero quizá podamos arreglar vernos en un lugar público donde no haya peligro y puedas darle su regalo.

_-¿Al parque de diversiones has dicho?.. .Ya veo, a ese lugar seguramente irá mucha gente por ser día de festejar a los niños… ¿Cierto?... mucha, mucha gente_. -me responde Ken. Yo me extraño un poco de su comentario.

-Sí, supongo habrá mucha gente. -respondo yo.

-Bien, no te detengo más, ve con Rei, diviértanse las dos, te llamaré por la noche de nuevo. Ginny… te amo.

-Lo sé, Lancelot, mi Lancelot. Yo te amo mucho más. -declaro yo sintiendo gran consuelo en escuchar sus palabras. -Espero tu llamada en la noche. Sayounara.

-Sayounara. -acaba la llamada. Cuelgo el teléfono con el corazón más lleno de felicidad y esperanza que antes, únicamente la voz de mi Lancelot me ha devuelto la alegría. Toco mi vientre un momento sintiendo el aura cálida de mi bebé, de nuestro bebé, quizá el año que viene podamos celebrar el día del niño juntos, los cuatro, en Galstonbury, lejos de todo esto, y siendo felices.

El resto de las cosas que ocurrieron han sido muy rápidas, tomé un baño, escogí un vestido color morado muy ligero, me puse un sombrero que me protegiera del sol, peiné el rebelde cabello de mi pequeña Rei, que realmente costó trabajo, porque como siempre se mueve mucho, y luego ella eligió ponerse un overol rojo en lugar del vestido amarillo que le había elegido ¡Esta niña sí que es demasiado práctica! Es parte de su herencia Hino. Salimos juntas al garaje detrás del templo en mi auto. Conduje por la ciudad que exultaba de vida, al pasar por el centro la música, payasos, globos y obsequios para los niños hacían evidente el ambiente de festejo, había mucho tráfico y al fin llegamos luego de casi una hora de camino al parque de diversiones, que estaba totalmente repleto.

-Rei, no sueltes mi mano. -le digo yo a mi niña tomándola con fuerza de ésta, mientras nos formamos en la fila para pagar los boletos. -No quiero que te vayas a perder, hay mucha gente.

-No te preocupes, Okka san, jamás me perdería, puedo encontrarte en este lugar lleno de gente aunque estés muy lejos. -me dice Rei muy segura. Yo que buscaba el dinero en mi cartera la miro asombrada.

-¿Ah sí…? ¿Y cómo lo harías?

-Cerrando los ojos y siguiendo el color de esa luz roja que te envuelve no te perdería jamás. -segura de sí mi pequeña. Yo la miro desconcertada un momento, siempre supe que mi pequeña había heredado mi sensibilidad espiritual, pero este aumento en sus habilidades era evidente, tendría que comenzar con su formación shintoista rápidamente para que canalizara toda esa fuerza, con alguien de su temperamento es mejor darle las herramientas de control antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Señora? ¿Cuántas entradas quiere? -me saca de mis pensamientos la voz del hombre de la taquilla. Yo pago los dos boletos y al fin Rei y yo entramos en aquel lugar lleno de gritos de niños que suben a las juegos mecánicos, globos, charla y caos… ¡Sería un largo día del niño!.

"_**La infancia tiene sus propias maneras de ver, pensar y sentir; nada hay más insensato que pretender sustituirlas por las nuestras"**_

_Jean Jacques Rousseau, __Filósofo francés._

**Newcastle, Inglaterra. Mansión Yamada.**

La mujer de cabello rubio, recogido en un elegante peinado alto y vestida elegantemente, aguarda sentada en el estudio mirando por la computadora algunos datos que toma con sumo cuidado de la red de internet inglesa. Sus ojos rojizos tras las gafas parecen muy atentos en observar los datos sobre algunos conductores clandestinos de Drift.

-Parece que será sencillo deshacerme de ellos. No serán diferentes a los de Francia y Alemania. -sonríe de lado la mujer y da click con el mouse en "GUARDAR", luego saca el pequeño disco negro cuadrado del ordenador; justo en ese momento la puerta del estudio se abre y el niño de cabello plateado entra corriendo, emocionado.

-¡Chikane! Llegamos del cine, Shun me llevó a ver la película de "Terminator" ¡WOW! Deberías verla, es genial. Él llega y pelea con ese hombre que se reconstruye y es… ¡Es genial! -el niño finge como que dispara con sus manos y la joven sonríe al verlo así, feliz, encantado, tan lejano al niño que cada año ella iba a visitar a ese orfanato de gobierno que se abrazaba a ella llorando y pidiéndose que lo llevara con ella. Ni los regalos que con esfuerzo ella le llevaban en esa época lograban alegrar a su hermanito, entonces se prometió a si misma que borraría cada lágrima del pequeño y que quienes fueron las causantes de tanto dolor para los dos, pagarían muy caro.

-Me alegra verte tan feliz, Nataku. -responde ella.

-¡Este es el mejor día del niño de mi vida! ¿Y sabes qué más? Ya puedo entender la película, dice Shun que hablo mejor el inglés. -en ese momento el hombre mayor, elegantemente vestido, atractivo y correcto, que no aparentaba los 40 años que tenía, entra en el despacho y se acerca a la bella joven besándola en los labios.

-Buenas noches, preciosa. ¿Todavía trabajando? -Cuestiona el millonario al ver a su esposa con la computadora encendida.

-Investigaba unos datos que necesito. -evade ella.

-A veces me pregunto por qué te gusta tanto la fotografía, siempre en esas salidas extrañas a hacer tomas por la ciudad nocturna… ¿De verdad disfrutas lo que haces? -inocente el millonario, haciendo referencia a la mentira con la que su esposa encubría sus extrañas salidas.

-Muchísimo, en verdad no tienes idea. -sonríe la sádica mujer. -por cierto, gracias por hacer tan feliz a Nataku.

-No agradezcas, sabes que lo adoro, es como si fuese mi hijo, él y tú son todo lo que siempre quise, una familia. -Emocionado Shun Yamada abrazando a su esposa. -y mientras pueda hacerlos felices, me sentiré feliz también.

-Señor, la cena está lista. -llama el mayordomo. -y la señora tiene una llamada desde Tokio, es la señorita Hino. -el rostro de la señora Yamada se contrae al escuchar aquello.

-Vamos a cenar querida, contesta el teléfono aquí y alcánzanos en el comedor. Saluda a Kaolinet de mi parte ¡Vamos campeón!. -levanta Shun Yamada al niño de cabello plateado de la cintura y cargándolo sale de allí entre las risas del niño. Una vez sola, Chikane cierra la puerta del estudio y corre al teléfono.

-¿Kaolinet?... ¡Ya te he dicho que no llames a casa! -furiosa la mujer.

-_No podía hacerlo de otra forma. Necesito que me des una respuesta ahora mismo, las cosas no están muy bien, esa maldita de Akane Hino está dando problemas, a pesar de que el divorcio es casi un hecho, Keitaro sigue obsesionado con recuperarla, así que necesito que lo más pronto posible cumplas tu parte del trato_.

-Aún me faltan algunos detalles antes de volver a Japón. -confiesa Chikane.

-¡_No me importa! Te quiero aquí a más tardar a finales de Mayo, ya no estoy dispuesta a esperar más, a estas alturas ya debes ser una clase "S" completa ¿Qué te detiene? -_cuestiona la señorita Hino. Chikane se queda callada, no quiere confesarle a su socia que en verdad lo que no ha podido hacer es asesinar a su marido. No es que se estuviera ablandando, es que por momentos le gustaba la sensación de ella, Nataku y Shun como una familia, y se había preguntado más de una vez si acaso no sería buena idea olvidarse de todo y seguir adelante… pero había desechado ese pensamiento como un sacrilegio al juramento de venganza que se había hecho. Un Minowara no tenía opción, no había vuelta atrás. Era su momento.

-Estaré en Tokio el día 20 de Mayo. Lo prometo. Y entonces todo acabará. -decide al fin poniendo fecha al día decisivo.

_-Perfecto, te esperaré en esa fecha. No quiero más demoras, Chikane, he tenido suficiente paciencia._

-No habrá demoras ni problemas, estoy lista para dar ese paso. Nos vemos. -acaba ella colgando el teléfono. En ese momento, la puerta del estudio se abre y el niño de cabello plateado corre y abraza a su hermana.

-¡Chikane! Vamos a comer, Shun compró helado de vainilla.

-Nataku… ¿Estás contento aquí?

-Mucho, este es el mejor día del niño que recuerdo, contigo y Shun, lo quiero mucho. -confiesa el pequeño haciendo que las dudas en el alma fría de la mujer que tiene delante, regresen.

-Sé que te has encariñado con Shun, Nataku, pero te debe quedar claro que solo tú y yo somos familia, los últimos Minowara, y que siempre nos tendremos los dos pase lo que pase.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -intrigado el niño.

-Yo sé por qué. Quizá pronto debamos volver a Japón, hay cosa que debo hacer allá.

-Está bien, no me molesta. Chikane, de verdad te quiero mucho, no quiero volver al orfanato nunca más.

-No volverás, te lo prometo, nadie te apartará de mi lado, eres lo único por lo que vale la pena luchar, Nataku. -asiente la mujer besando la cabeza de su hermano.

-Vamos a cenar. -la jala el niño del brazo y la bella joven sale de allí hacia el comedor, donde su próxima víctima la espera. Al ver a Shun Yamada, Chikane inhibe su debilidad, tiene que verlo como un peldaño más de su venganza, es todo, no hay lugar para sentimentalismos, no debe haberlos, porque su camino está decidido.__

"_**Los niños son el recurso más importante del mundo y la mejor esperanza para el futuro"**_

_John Fitzgerald Kennedy_

**Parque de diversiones, Tokio.**

La niña de cabello negro está subida en un pequeño auto rojo de go karts. Muchos niños están también dentro de aquella pista simulada, conduciendo otros carritos. Los ojos amatistas de la niña que conduce el auto rojo destellan de felicidad mientras sus manitas se crispan en el volante y hace un giro con el auto evitando que la choque un desconocido niño que lleva un auto azul, derrapando de lado.

-Vaya… ¿Vieron eso?... Rei hizo Drift con un go kart. -ríe el hombre rubio al lado de Serenity, mientras observan todo desde lejos. Una sonrisa de los demás adultos que esperan a que Rei y Darien salgan de ese juego.

-Parece que Darien no tiene tan buena suerte. -comenta Tamahome Chiba, quien con un brazo en la cintura de su esposa, mira como su hijo que conduce un auto negro por aquella simulada pista de autos para niños va muy atrás.

-¡Darien! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Tienes que llegar en los tres primeros! ¿Me oyes? ¡Eres un Chiba! -le grita la bella mujer de cabello castaño a su hijo.

-¡Oye, Hiroko, no exageres! Me reventarás los tímpanos. -Se queja la elegante joven de cabello plateado. -Además, es sólo un juego de niños, no pongas nervioso a Darien.

-Pues yo le apuesto a Rei. -asegura Taichi.

- Y yo a mi hijo. -la orgullosa Hiroko salta en defensa de su pequeño.

-Taichi… Hiroko… basta ya. -asustada Serenity, los calma. -no es momento de competencias bobas.

-¿Qué tal la comida, eh, Hiroko? La comida para todos. -propone el señor Tsukino.

-¡Acepto! -se estrechan las manos el rubio y la castaña.

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo... -se queja Tamahome de los arranques de su esposa, luego todos ríen. A lo lejos, Akane Hino, que carga a la pequeñita rubia, mira la carrera asombrada de los tonos fluctuantes de rojo y púrpura que estaba teniendo el aura de su pequeña al jugar en ese juego de niños. Ella sabía que eran demasiadas muestras ya de las habilidades excepcionales de su hija, y ahora que la veía correr esa carrera de esa forma, aunque era una atracción de feria, se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

-¿Será posible que Rei sea… ese corredor que nos dijo Artemis sama? -se cuestiona Akane sonriendo al pensar en las palabras de su maestro.

-Tia Kane… ¿Rei va a ganar? ¿O va a ganar Darien? -angustiada la nenita rubia le pregunta a su madrina.

-No lo sé, ganará el más veloz, princesita. -confiesa Akane.

-Es que me da miedo… no quiero que pierda ninguno, me gustaría que ganara Rei, pero siempre que ella gana Darien se pone triste, a él no le gusta perder jamás… ¿No pueden ganar los dos?

-No, los empates no existen en el mundo de la velocidad. -le sonríe Akane a su sobrinita.

-Tía Kane… ¿Me llevarás al carrusel? Quiero subir en un unicornio blanco.

-Cuando Rei y Darien terminen su carrera, subimos todas las veces que quieras al carrusel, princesa, lo prometo. -le da un beso en la cabeza Akane a su ahijada. En ese momento, los gritos desesperados de Taichi Tsukino y Hiroko Chiba se oyen por la pequeña pista de go karts.

-¡Vamos, Rei, gánale!

-¡Darien! ¡No te dejes vencer, hijo! -Akane sonríe de lado al ver el entusiasmo de sus amigos, y observa como el auto negro y el rojo que van muy parejos van llegando a la meta. Serena se abraza de su tía.

-¡No quiero ver! -dice la rubia. Akane se concentra y siente el aura fuerte de Rei mientras mira como el carrito rojo llega primero a la meta.

-¡SIIII! ¡SIII! ¡Rei lo hizo! -salta Taichi corriendo dentro de la pista por la niña.

-¡Gané yo! ¡Gané yo! ¡Soy más veloz que tú, Darien! -alardea la niña mientras el niño mayor se acerca a ella, bajando del go kart.

-¡No te emociones, Rei! La verdad te dejé ganar, no corrí como debía porque eres más pequeña y te podría lastimar. -se excusa el niño mayor.

-¡Darien Chiba! no sabes perder… Entonces ¿Por qué estas sudando?... ¡Admítelo! Soy más veloz que tú. -acusa ella mientras su amigo la mira con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Así es, Rei pequeña, eres muy veloz, un halcón… no… ¡Un fénix de las pistas!… ¡Y gracias a ti, alguien pagará nuestra comida! -la carga Taichi, lanzándola hacia arriba entre las risas de la niña.

-Tía Kane… ¿Vamos ya al carrusel? -pide Serena a Akane. Ésta sonríe y con la niña en sus brazos llega al vecino juego mecánico, dejando que sus amigos discutan sobre la carrera de go karts, mientras sienta a Serena sobre el unicornio blanco. El carrusel comienza a girar y Akane se sienta en una pequeña banca, que es parte del juego, detrás del unicornio de su ahijada cerrando los ojos y escuchando la música tranquilizadora del carrusel, hasta que siente unas manos fuertes posarse sobre sus ojos.

-Que suerte tan maravillosa me depara el destino de encontrar sin buscarla a mi bella reina en el camino. -Se escucha la voz querida que ella se había resignado a escuchar nada más por teléfono. Pone sus manos sobre las fuertes que la cubren y las baja para mirar detrás de ella el atractivo rostro de Ken Meiou.

-¡Ken!... ¡Pero cómo es que estás aqu…? -Pero no logra terminar, porque el hombre rápidamente se hinca delante de ella y tomando su rostro en sus manos la besa, la besa con fuerza, con amor, con toda la ternura y la ansiedad de quien ha estado muriendo de sed por días y se encuentra un oasis. Ha sido mucho tiempo, demasiado para los dos y Akane se decide a no cuestionar más al destino y coloca sus brazos sobre el cuello de Ken, entregándose a ese beso maravilloso. Cuando los dos se separan se miran intensamente, y Ken se sienta al lado de ella en la misma banca de aquel carrusel que gira, abrazándola con fuerza.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí… a mi lado… No estoy soñando ¿Verdad? -cuestiona la sacerdotisa.

-No es un sueño, Ginny, es verdad. Convencí a Nakae y Setsuna de traer a los niños a festejar aquí, pero ellos no saben que ustedes están también en el parque de diversiones. Ahora están en el tiro al blanco, me escapé y te busqué. Tenía que verte, no podía más con esta lejanía o moriría de tristeza.

-Ken pero… nuestro acuerdo… -reacciona ella desprendiéndose de los brazos de su Lancelot.

-Tranquila, después de todo es el parque de diversiones, es día del niño y hay muchísima gente, nadie lo notará. -acaricia él la mejilla de su reina. Akane sonríe y regresa a la seguridad del pecho de Ken, quien la abraza con fuerza, mientras ella escucha los latidos del corazón del hombre que ama cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose de nuevo segura, protegida, en paz. El tiempo en el carrusel parece eterno para los dos, hasta que la voz de la pequeña rubia los saca de su mundo de ensueño.

-Tía Kane… ¿Podemos subir otra vez? -la jala la rubia del brazo, Akane sonríe y abraza a Serena.

-Claro que podemos. -le dice ella a la niña, pero en ese momento sus amigas con sus esposos e hijos llegan a ese lugar.

-¡¡¡TIO LANCE!!! -se oye el grito de la niña de ojos amatista que corre y casi derriba a Ken lanzándose sobre él.

-¡Pequeño Fénix! ¡Me vas a derribar! -se queja el joven abrazando a la niña.

-¡Volviste! ¡Qué buen regalo del día del niño! -palmea la niña de cabello negro.

-Ken… gusto verte. -saluda Serenity.

-Igual yo, a todos. -sonríe él.

-Ken… no es que no me alegre pero… ¿Es seguro que ustedes se vean? -inquiere Hiroko Chiba.

-Querida, si no fuera seguro, Ken no habría venido. Además hay mucha gente. -apoya Tamahome Chiba.

-Entonces pasaremos el resto del día, juntos, porque alguien aquí pagará la comida. -bromea el rubio Taichi con su amiga, entre la risas de todos.

-¿Sabes qué, tío Lance? Le gané a Darien y a todos los niños grandes en los go karts. -presume Rei orgullosa.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué hermoso! Mi pequeño fénix es la reina de Kanto ¡La más veloz de Japón! -sonríe Ken lanzando a Rei hacia arriba y atrapándola de nuevo entre las risas de la niña, luego la deja en el suelo.

-Eso es mentira, Sir Lancelot, la dejé ganar. -ofendido el jovencito de cabello negro. Ken se agacha hasta ver a Darien y le sonríe.

-Lo sé, escudero, eso hace un caballero ¡Bien hecho! -le da Ken una palmada en la espalda que acaba por poner de buen humor al niño mayor, para quien Ken Meiou era una especie de ídolo últimamente. Ken se aleja porque Rei lo jala de la mano con insistencia, entonces la pequeña Serena se acerca a su amiguito y lo toma de la mano.

-Segundo lugar no es tan malo, Darien. El número dos es mi favorito. -confiesa Serena más alegremente.

-Gracias Serena… en verdad no me importa, la dejé ganar.-insiste él.

-¡Darien, Sere, vengan aquí! ¡Tío Lance nos va a llevar a la Montaña Rusa! -salta la niña de cabello negro llegando con sus amigos.

-¡QUE SUPER! ¡Quiero ir en el carro de adelante! -emocionado Darien corre con su amiguita.

-Anda, Sere, vamos. -jala Rei a Serena.

-Yo no quiero… me da miedo… -niega ella.

-No pasa nada. Se siente increíble. Cuidaré de ti.

-Rei, si Serena no quiere, déjala, ve tú con Darien y Ken. -la reprende suavemente Akane. Su hija se encoge de hombros.

-Bien. -Y se aleja corriendo y gritando alborotada. Mientras Taichi y Hiroko discutían sobre el mejor lugar para comer en que la señora Chiba pagaría la apuesta, Serenity se acercó a su amiga, que abrazaba a su hija.

-Princesita ¿Por qué esa cara?. -la carga sensible su madrina. La pequeña rubia solloza.

-Es que yo quería ir con ellos, quería ir con Darien, pero me da miedo… ¿Soy una cobarde, tía Kane? -pregunta la niña.

-No lo eres, preciosa. -la acaricia la sensible sacerdotisa. -Algún día, cuando seas mayor, dejarás de tener miedo e irás. Ahora está bien que te quedes aquí, déjalos a ellos. -anima Akane. -vamos a comprarte un gran helado ¿Quieres? -Serena sonríe y se abraza del cuello de su madrina.

-Arigatou. -le dice mientras Akane la baja y la toma de la mano. Serenity llega a su lado y también da la mano a su hija.

-Consientes mucho a Serena. -opina la señora de cabello plateado.

-La entiendo demasiado, su aura es muy semejante a la mía, y me recuerda como era yo de pequeña. -excusa Akane.

-Amiga, una cosa… ¿Piensas decirle a Ken sobre el bebé? -preocupada la sensible señora Tsukino. Akane suspira hondo.

-Quisiera, pero sabes como está ahora la situación con Keitaro, si Ken se entera de esto nada lo va a detener para llevarnos con él o hacer una locura, y eso sería muy peligroso. Esperaré a recibir el fallo del juzgado sobre la patria potestad de Rei, y te prometo que ese mismo día se lo diré.

Hiroko Chiba llega junto a sus amigas y las toma del brazo mientras Taichi se lleva a su hija, y con Tamahome se alejan a comprar unos helados.

-¿Pueden creer que tu esposo quiere que los lleve a comer al "Mandarin"? -ofendida Hiroko. -fue una apuesta sencilla y él quiere atacar nuestra economía en serio. -las tres amigas ríen. -pero dejando de lado la diversión ¿Vieron como corría Rei? Sé que es exagerado y algo paranoico de mi parte, pero ella estaba…

-Haciendo Drift… bajaba la velocidad y dejaba que la fuerza del auto la moviera en las curvas. Lo vi. -resume Serenity.

-¡Gran Kami!… de verdad me emocioné, apoyaba a mi Darien por solidaridad, pero ver a Rei jugando a las carreras fue… mágico… -sigue la señora Chiba. -Akane, Serenity, creo que luego de esto debemos plantearnos seriamente dedicarnos al entrenamiento de esa niña, promete muchísimo.

-También lo había pensado, además sus dones espirituales están muy desarrollados, mi papá dice que debe iniciar su formación como miko.

-Un corredor con habilidades shinto, eso suena interesante. -se emociona Serenity.

-Es una pena que tú y Ken deban irse de Japón. Sé que te sonará egoísta, amiga, pero desearía que se quedaran. -entristecida la señora Chiba.

-Hiroko, por favor, hablamos de esto antes, nada de hacer sentir culpable a Akane, ella y Ken merecen ser felices y no pueden serlo más que lejos de todo lo que los daña. -reprende Serenity.

-¡Cállate cara de Luna! Tu también están tan triste como yo y tampoco quieres que se vayan, pero no lo dices por no hacerla sentir mal… ¡Pues a mí no me interesa! Yo no quiero que se vaya tan lejos, nunca nos hemos separado. -salta la impulsiva chica castaña tomando la mano de Akane.

-Y no lo estaremos, Hiroko, Serenity, nuestra amistad es más grande que la distancia, somos hermanas, y sin importar la distancia lo seguiremos siendo, además, nuestro legado y nuestro sueño, la World League, será posible, en Alemania trabajaré con Ken buscando a los mejores corredores y cuando esté todo listo, volveremos.

-Y nuestros hijos seguirán con nuestro legado. Quiero que mi Darien sea un excelente corredor. -animada la señora Chiba. -aunque a veces me pregunto si le apasionará tanto como a mí, suele tener dificultades para aceptar perder.

-¡Mira quién habla! -ríe Akane ante el comentario de su competitiva amiga. -debe ser herencia.

-Darien es muy posesivo de los afectos, es normal con un hijo único tan querido por ustedes, pero la misma vida le enseñará que se aprende a veces más perdiendo algo que poseyéndolo por completo. -analítica Serenity.

-Y su aura es poderosa, cálida y especial. Y es muy perseverante con lo que desea, será un gran hombre, lo sé. -anima Akane.

-La que sí es un barril de pólvora es mi ahijada… ¡Se nota que es igual a mí! Ella le dará fuerza a nuestro sueño. -anima Hiroko hablando de Rei.

-Fuerza, determinación… Y corazón, eso será Serena, el corazón de ese nuevo equipo, porque ella tiene la sensibilidad que calma a los otros dos… Creo que tenemos unos excelentes herederos de nuestro legado ¿Cierto chicas? -termina Akane Hino.

-Los herederos de nuestro legado ¡Qué bien suena eso! -añade Serenity abrazando a sus dos amigas. -Creo que de verdad nuestros pequeños tienen el futuro en sus manos. -un silencio de las tres mujeres, uno en el cual cada una piensa detenidamente en ese futuro, imaginando a sus hijos en él, y sólo la sacerdotisa recuerda esas visiones de una mujer en un auto rojo saliendo de las llamas que tuvo cuando estaba embarazada de Rei, y tiene la certeza, de que sea cual sea el camino que le depare su karma, su pequeño fénix estará allí para continuar sus sueños.

"_**En mi casa he reunido juguetes pequeños y grandes, sin los cuales no podría vivir. El niño que no juega no es niño, pero el hombre que no juega perdió para siempre al niño que vivía en él y que le hará mucha falta".**_

_Pablo Neruda, __Poeta chileno__._

**Centro Comercial "Decks Tokio Beach"**

La enorme juguetería se alzaba imponente en medio de aquel centro comercial, delante de esos dos pequeños. La gente que los veía siempre, comentaban que más que primos eran como hermanos. Y así era. Desde que Owen llegase hace seis años a la familia de la hermana de su mamá, los Kaioh, en Japón, era algo que no dejaba de oír, pero al mismo tiempo de sentir. Sus tíos se comportaban tal como se espera de unos padres con su hijo. Lo cuidaban cuando se enfermaba, lo corregían y reprendían cuando se merecía una llamada de atención y le consentían cuando era el momento de hacerlo. Tanto él como su prima Michiru estudiaban en la misma escuela y llevaban en el conservatorio clases de violín, en la que los dos estaban a la par. Los maestros comentaban asombrados que Owen y Michiru llevaban ese talento en la sangre, igual que el dibujo y la pintura.

Ese día celebrarían el día del niño en esta juguetería que más parecía un centro de recreaciones. Contaba con juegos para los niños de todas las edades, zonas donde los padres podían comprar miles de regalos para sus niños, de acuerdo a la edad de estos, una zona para patinar, juego de maquinas, un jardín espacioso y distintos restaurantes se encontraban ahí para el deleite de los más pequeños, por eso era la juguetería más famosa de Tokio.

Owen y Michiru se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos con los señores Kaioh, que sonreían. El Señor Gaito había regresado de viaje de negocios la noche anterior, y había aprovechado en ver algunos asuntos sobre las empresas que él supervisaba de la familia de los Thalassa, que eran todos de su pequeño sobrino. Pero nunca tocaban ese tema y él sólo quiso regresar rápido a casa para pasar su con su familia esas fiestas. Se había puesto de acuerdo con Jattab Tenoh, quien ahora se había vuelto uno de sus más cercanos amigos, y que también llevaría a sus pequeños. Sus hijos se conocieron tras una escapada por parte de Owen y Michiru y terminaron llegando a casa de ese hombre, que apenas hacía unos meses había perdido a la esposa. Tras ese encuentro por parte de los hijos, ambos hombres se frecuentaban mucho, pues mantenían negocios y aficiones en común, a demás que los dos niños estaban en la misma escuela que Owen y Michiru. Todo se dio de ese modo, sencillo y natural, y los vecinos terminaron por volverse amigos.

Tras el saludo inicial, Michiru abrazó a su amiga Haruka, que llevaba un pantalón de mezclillas y una blusa de color amarillo a cuadritos. Michiru todo lo contrario, con su vestido lila de algodón ligero y zapatos de charol. Owen y Axel se dieron la mano y pidieron permiso para poder jugar, ya que en cuanto llegaron, les pusieron la "pulserita mágica"

-¿Ya les dieron sus regalos del día del niño? -el rubio Axel tomaba una pelota de fútbol profesional mientras preguntaba a Owen, quien buscaba un bonito juego de ajedrez.

-Tío Gaito dice que no hasta que regresemos a casa. La tía Umiko rogó para que nos lo diera hoy en la mañana, pero él fue contundente, hasta la noche, luego de cenar, así que estoy con muchas ansias, porque sé que mi abuelo me ha mandado algo desde Grecia que era de papá. Michiru dice que lo oyó.

-¿Qué crees que sea? -Pregunta con curiosidad el niño rubio a su amigo, haciendo unas "dominadas" con la pelota.

-No tengo ni idea, si tan solo tuviera recuerdos de cómo es que era mi papá, pero no… y ya sabes que desde el año pasado no he vuelto a ir a Grecia. No sé si estás vacaciones me den permiso de ir aunque sea unas cuantas semanas.

-No te preocupes, seguro que si vas. En mi caso, papá me ha dado los regalos desde la mañana. Me regaló un avión que se maneja con control remoto, ropa, dos juegos de mesa y parece que en la noche hay otra cosa, pero no sé que es tampoco.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque Hiyori me dijo que si me portaba bien este día, en la noche tendría una gran sorpresa. Espero sea una bicicleta. -Axel le tira la pelota al jovencito de cabellos azules, quien para la pelota con cierta dificultad, usando el pecho.

-¡No me des así con la pelota, Axel!

-Lo siento, olvidé la regla de no lastimar al violinista.

-Dentro de dos semanas es mi primer solo y no quiero tener algún accidente con la mano o la columna por un mal movimiento, ya tuve suficiente con ese tonto de Hanataro, que me tiró la puerta justo cuando llevaba los dedos dentro.

-Eso fue a propósito y lo sabes. Pero no hablemos de eso. -Axel guardó silencio, pues por ese accidente, su amigo casi deja de tocar violín por bastante tiempo. -Dime… Michiru ¿ella ha recibido algo? -con ternura en su voz en rubio.

-¡Claro que sí! Tía Umiko le regaló una muñeca de esas de colección, le consiguió la muñeca polaca con su traje típico y la muñeca gitana, estuvo que daba de saltos por toda la casa, pero dejó las muñecas en su habitación en la repisa donde están todas las demás. -Tras un silencio incomodo, el cual Owen movía su pie derecho con insistencia, vuelve a preguntar, está vez con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. -¿Haruka recibió algo ahora?

-No, papá la tiene castigada… Ya sabes, eso de pegarle a Rangiku en la escuela sólo porque le cae mal. Papá siempre le disculpa todo, pero dice que está vez ha ido demasiado lejos y que si no quiere ser cambiada de colegio, pues que empiece a comportarse como una señorita, lo cual veo difícil.

-Yo… sé que sí lo hará, Haruka es terca, pero orgullosa, y sabe lo que tiene que hacer por más que le duela hacerlo. -Tras tener la caja de ajedrez y libros para niños ilustrados, Owen tomó un cochecito de compras para niños. -Ya vengo, Axel, no te desaparezcas.

-Ok, nos vemos en la sección de trajes de fútbol, que quiero buscar un conjunto de mi equipo favorito.

-¡Vale!

Owen fue dónde su tía Umiko, qué tomaba café con una amiga que había encontrado en el lugar. Le dijo algo al oído y ella sonrió y le entregó una billetera marrón.

-Cuida la mesada, cariño, recuerda que te tiene que durar hasta fin de mes. -Pero Owen se fue corriendo y desapareció en una sección de la juguetería, que de seguro, ningún otro niño iría. La sección de muñecas no era un misterio para ese niño de once años, que compartía mucho con su prima, y sabía de las aficiones de ella. A demás que había nacido con el don del buen gusto y nunca desatinaba con los regalos que mandaba a su familia en Grecia o a los Kaioh.

-Esta es la muñeca para ella. Es linda y rubia como Haruka, y tiene el mismo color de sus ojos. Tiene que gustarle, tiene que ser suya. -Tras llevar el regalo a una de las cajas más vacías que encontró, se dio el gusto de recorrer el local para la búsqueda de la niña que le llamaba tanto la atención desde que la conoció. No sabía que era, pero le gustaba verla discutir con Axel, jugar con Michiru o simplemente caminar por la cera del frente que daba en la ventana de Owen. Ese aire distraído que ponía cuando se ponía sus audífonos era maravilloso. Volvió a sonrojarse tras recordarla y se fue hasta el jardín de la juguetería. Efectivamente, la halló tomando una lata de soda mientras gritaba algo a Michiru, quien jugaba con una mariposa cerca de unos rosedales. Owen se acercó corriendo a la pequeña. Su pecho latía con impaciencia y no sabía porque es que sucedía eso. Nunca le pasaba, pero sólo eso lo sentía con su amiga.

-¡Haruka, Haruka! tengo un presente para ti. Espero que sea de tu agrado. -Owen estiró la caja de regalo, envuelta bellamente en un color azul y una cinta celeste.

-Ok, vamos a ver el regalo. -Haruka hizo un mohín en los labios y cuando por fin pudo desprender la cinta que rodeaba a la caja con delicado papel azul y cinta celeste envolverla. Haruka sonrió al inicio, tras desenvolver la caja, pero su mirada cambió a una de decepción. Owen se dio perfecta cuenta de ello pero no supo cómo abordar esa situación en la que a sus cortos años no conocía de antes.

-Owen… es una muñeca muy linda, gracias.

-Gracias… Pero hay un pero, ¿cierto? -Su voz tembló un poco, pero su tío Gaito le había dicho que nunca se debe demostrar debilidad delante de ninguna niña, así que tomó valor y respiró un poco.

-Yo no juego con muñecas. -Fue su sencilla respuesta, seguida de una risa que desconcertó al niño. -Yo juego con trenes, los aviones de Axel, sus autos a pilas, sus barquitos. -Haruka enumeraba todo esto. -Prefiero usar mis pescadores, un par de zapatillas de combate y una polera e irme por mi jardín y hacer todo esto, lo que me lleva a recordar que hace mucho no te veo.

-Los cursos en la escuela, las tareas que nos dejan en clases, mis responsabilidades como miembro de tres clubs y al mismo tiempo proteger a mis manos y todo lo que implica en ello… Ya sabes, ser violinista cuesta.

Haruka volvió a reír mientras el viento despeinaba sus cabellos cortos. Era una niña diferente a otras y eso fascinaba al jovencito de ojos azul verdes.

-Aunque es algo que nunca digo, me alegra que tanto tú como Michiru sean mis amigos, nunca pensé que al mudarnos tendríamos la compañía que tenemos con ustedes. Axel está encantado de tenerte como compañero de clases y de juegos.

-Pues yo igual, tu hermano es un chico sumamente inteligente y me hace reír mucho con cada una de las cosas que suele hacer.

-¡O-B-V-I-O! tú eres un niño más bien reservado, Axel dice que le ganas a cualquiera. -Owen desvió la mirada por un momento y vio que Michiru comía algodón de azúcar y a tío Gaito persiguiéndola. Las trenzas de Michiru volaban en su recorrido. -Michiru te adora, nunca deja de meterte en las conversaciones que tenemos.

-Michiru es lo más cercano que tengo, es mi hermana. -El niño se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba. -Tengo que regresar con tu hermano, que me espera en la tienda.

-Sí, anda, Axel es del tipo que me imagino que da vueltas en círculo si le dices algo que no cumples. -Haruka se acerca y le entrega la muñeca. -Será mejor que se la des a Michiru, ella sí la apreciaría y la cuidaría mucho, en mis manos terminaría tuerta o sin cabello, o simplemente tirada en cualquier rincón... -Tras un silencio de los dos niños, Haruka mira la misma escena y pregunta algo a su amiguito. -Owen ¿Imaginas por momentos que si tus papás estuvieran vivos, harías determinadas cosas que no haces ahora?

El niño no supo que responder, pues era algo que muy de vez en cuando se le cruzaba por la mente. Recuerdos con los que compartía con sus papás, como los viajes en velero por el mar en Grecia, o las salidas a las reuniones familiares, tan cansadas por la cantidad de familia que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Sin embargo su vida siempre estaba colmada del inmenso cariño que sus tíos le daban. Haruka volvió a reír, algo más alto que las anteriores y encaró a Owen.

-Yo sí lo hago, me pongo a pensar que si mamá estuviera conmigo, quizá fuera como el resto de niñas, que sus mamis les cepillan el cabello, les cuentas cuentos en la noche y juegan con sus muñecas, pero yo no la tengo, así que sólo me queda imaginar…

-Es bueno imaginar cosas lindas, tía Umiko dice que así conservamos en el corazón a los que amamos. -concluye el pequeño. -pero ¿Te digo algo? A mí me gusta cómo eres. -al momento se ruboriza un poco y baja la mirada.

Haruka lo mira y no puede evitar sonreírle, a pesar de todo lo diferentes que eran y de que Owen por momentos la abrumaba con su comportamiento siempre correcto, era simpático y parecía ser el único individuo sobre el planeta a quien no le importaba que ella fuera… como era.

-Creo que debes irte ya, nos vemos en un rato para comer, seguro. -dijo ella. Owen, que ya tenía la caja consigo, dio la vuelta cuando Haruka corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. -Gracias por haberme dado un regalo. -Y se fue corriendo gritando el nombre de Michiru.

Regresó lo más rápido que pudo hacía donde se debía encontrar Axel. Efectivamente, el muchacho estaba buscando algo entre una montaña de ropa. Cuando Owen se acercó, Axel le habló sin dejar de hacer algunas cosas.

-¡Anda! Ayúdame a buscar la talla doce tanto en poleras como en bermudas, por favor, pero que sean con el escudo de "Urawa Red Diamonds".

-Sí, claro.

-Y déjame decirte algo, no gastes tu dinero en niñas, así sea en Michiru, porque cuando seamos grandes, siempre habrá alguien que gaste su dinero en ellas, siempre es así.

-¿Tú lo crees? -Owen buscaba entre los ganchos y algunas cajas cerradas, la talla pedida.

-Claro que sí, por eso yo seré soltero, así todo el dinero será para mí solo y podré gastarlo en todo lo que quiera, incluyendo uniformes de equipos de fútbol, autos y viajes. Viviré como un rey.

-Yo no creo que pueda compartir ese sueño.-suspira el chico pensando en los ojos azules de su amiguita rubia.

-Pues deberías, es más fácil y cómodo. ¡Bien, ya lo encontré! Creo que es hora de irnos a buscar al resto y al final que paguen mi ropa. ¡Lindo día del niño hemos tenido, eh, Thalassa!.-palmea su espalda su amigo, y los dos se alejan corriendo hacia sus padres.

Toda esa tarde, Owen no pudo sacarse de la cabeza todas esas frases que tuvo con Haruka, que resultaba mucho más madura para una niña de su edad. No eran muy mayores, nueve años contaba Haruka y Michiru. ¿Por qué le había impresionado tanto? Es cierto que le gustaba verla jugar en el jardín, era verdad que a veces no quería cruzársela, porque cuando lo hacía no tenía idea de cómo comportarse con ella. Pero ahora había sido diferente. Sí, en verdad que ese día él había podido conocer una faceta de Haruka, que estaba seguro, jamás mostraba.

"_**Siempre hay un momento en la infancia en el que se abre una puerta y deja entrar al futuro"**_

_Graham Greene_, _ Novelista británico._

**Circuito de Nürburing, Alemania.**

El hombre de cabello blanco con un bastón, mira los tiempos que están registrados en una computadora y sonríe de lado. Junto a él, el apuesto hombre de cabello plateado sujeto con una cola de caballo y barba de candado, vestido con traje de piloto, mira sonriente aquellos mismos tiempos. En la espalda del hombre destaca un apellido que por sí mismo era un sinónimo de velocidad y triunfo: Schwarzmond.

-Realmente son muy buenos, los dos… pero Dietr es especial. Tenemos campeón a futuro. -exclama Artemis al lado de su amigo.

-Lo sé, por eso le compré ese auto prototipo. El año que viene cumplirá 13 años y quiero que comience a entrenar en serio. Mi hijo lleva la velocidad en las venas, y sé que será un campeón. -con orgullo Demian Schwarzmond.

-Sepphir también es bueno, aunque le falta el genio de Dietr, es precavido pero muy firme.

-Me gusta verlos felices, por eso les di este regalo, un go kart profesional a cada uno, creo que es el mejor regalo del día del niño que pueden tener los hijos de un campeón de F1.

-Y si a eso le sumas correr en Nürburing, creo que son los niños más afortunados del planeta. -anima Artemis. -como si ser hijos de Demian Schwarzmond no fuese bastante.

-A veces me pregunto si lo es, "Thunder". Desde que murió mi esposa he intentado hacer lo posible por darles todo mi amor, ayudarlos a superarlo, por desgracia mis tiempos no me lo permiten, por eso quiero que cuando estemos juntos sea maravilloso para los tres. Dietr quiere parecer fuerte, siempre ha sido así, pero sé que le ha afectado, y Sepphir… bueno… mi pequeño soñador tiene otras formas de sacar su dolor. Escribe poesía ¿Sabes?

-Bueno, al menos nos queda claro que Sepphir no será un corredor profesional, pero sea lo que sea, seguramente será un buen hombre como tú. Eres un buen padre, Demian. A veces te envidio mucho por tener unos hijos como ellos. -suspira el ex piloto del bastón.

-Es una pena que Meiou haya decidido abandonar el proyecto de F1, seguro habríamos ganado Le Mans para la escudería… pero no lo culpo, con la muerte de su mujer…

-Le Mans ya no será posible, pero seguro el campeonato del año entrante será nuestro, eres el mejor, Demian. -anima Artemis.

-"Thunder", quiero que me prometas algo. -pide el piloto. Artemis asiente. -Si algún día algo me llega a pasar…

-¡No digas eso!

-Déjame acabar. Si algún día algo me pasa, porque en esta profesión sabes que eso es muy posible, quiero que me prometas que te encargarás de Sepphir y Dietr, que cuidarás de ellos y velarás porque sean hombres de bien, cumplan sus sueños y sean felices. Por favor. -pide el piloto. Artemis pone su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Te lo prometo. -asiente él. Los dos amigos sonríen, y justo en ese momento el go kart negro atraviesa la meta, luego hace un giro y un jovencito de 13 años alto, fuerte y de cabello plateado con un uniforme igual al de su padre salta con agilidad de él.

-¡Gané! ¡¿Has visto, papá?! ¡Gané! -salta Dietr emocionado llegando con su padre y chocando sus palmas.

-¡Ese es mi campeón! -orgulloso Demian con su puño golpea suavemente la mejilla de su hijo mayor.

-No sabes lo maravilloso que me sentí conduciendo, algún día, esta pista será mía. Yo, Dietr Schwarzmond, seré el más veloz del mundo, voy a conquistar el "infierno verde" de Nürburing, papá, y te vas a sentir orgulloso de tu campeón.

-Ya estoy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeño Diamante. -anima Demian.

-¡"Thunder"! ¿Me viste cuando tomé la curva?-pregunta ahora el jovencito a Artemis.

-Te vi, campeón. -asiente el millonario.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Está interesada la escudería en contratar mis servicios? -con orgullo el niño.

-Quizá, Diamante, quizá… prometes mucho. -sigue Artemis hablando con el jovencito. Demian se quita la diadema y camina por la pista, donde el otro go kart color azul va llegando. Un niño de once años de cabello azul y ojos zafiro baja del auto, Demian sonríe al ver a su hijo menor, siempre le recordaba mucho a su esposa.

-¿Qué pasa, Zafiro? -pregunta usando el nombre cariñoso que siempre le daba, acariciando su cabello. -¿No estás contento con tu regalo del día del niño?

-Mucho, papá. -sonríe el jovencito. -Es solo que esta no es mi idea de diversión. Acepté la carrera para que Dietr estuviera contento, pero sabes que no me gusta mucho.

-Lo sé… lo sé… y el que hayas hecho eso por tu hermano habla muy bien de ti, Zafiro. Por eso, te tengo otro regalo. -habla el campeón y metiendo su mano en su chaqueta, saca de esta un libro, el cual alarga al niño. Los ojos azules se abren mucho por la sorpresa y el pequeño sonríe.

-¡Los poemas de Lord Alfred Tennyson! ¡Gracias papá! -se emociona Sepphir abrazando a su padre.

-Sabía que te gustaría, mi pequeño soñador. -termina el piloto sabiendo que este poeta de los cantos Artúricos era el favorito de su hijo. -Ahora, ven con nosotros que aun falta su segundo regalo, vamos a cenar con "Thunder" en donde ustedes quieran. -Sepphir asiente y su padre se aleja al lugar en que espera el ex piloto y su hermano. El niño abre las primeras páginas de su libro de ensueño y sus ojos azules se detienen en las letras del primer poema.

-"Ven al valle ¡oh doncella! desde lejanas cumbres: ¿qué gozo hay en la altura -el pastor le cantaba- en la altura y el frío, esplendor de los montes? Deja ya de moverte tan cerca de los cielos  
y no resbale el sol en castigado pino, ni se pose una estrella en la torre brillante; y ven, pues el Amor es del valle, es del valle el Amor". -lee Sepphir aquellas palabras que su madre le leía siempre antes de dormir, y limpia una lágrima que escapa de sus ojos al recordarla.

-¡Sepphir! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ven acá, que papá y "Thunder" nos van a llevar a comer a McDonalds! -le grita su turbulento hermano, el chico sonríe y corre a su lado.

"_**Ese jardín encantado quizá haya sido para el niño feliz, el que está descubriendo el mundo. Pero quise sacar a luz también al niño infeliz, al niño melancólico. Yo le digo a la gente ¿tu niño está triste? Déjalo estar, está creciendo. Pequeñas memorias tiene un epígrafe que dice "déjate llevar por el niño que has sido". Tengo tan presente a ese niño como si yo fuera por ahí llevado por él, de la mano".**_

_**José Saramago**_

**Embajada de Japón, Londres Inglaterra. Abril 30, un año después.**

Aquella tarde, el hermoso edificio cede de la embajada japonesa rebullía de voces. La música de un cuarteto de cuerdas enmarcaba la reunión, en que mujeres vestidas elegantemente, caminaban y conversaban en el jardín. Los sirvientes, vestidos con elegancia depurada, iban y venían llevando los canapés y las bebidas. Una mujer pelirroja, de traje sastre color blanco, iba y venía entre sus invitados, sonriendo y haciendo las veces de anfitriona. Un poco alejadas, bajo un toldo blanco, muchas niñas vestidas con la misma elegancia de las madres, vestidos de seda, tules, sombreritos y guantes, jugaban a las muñecas bajo la atenta mirada de las "Nanys".

Era la primera vez que las esposas e hijas de los embajadores iban a la embajada Japonesa, invitados por la esposa del embajador Hino, quien había organizado con ahínco aquella "Garden Party" para festejar el día del niño con las hijas de los diplomáticos y así poder ingresar a ese selecto grupo social que su calidad de esposa del embajador le garantizaba.

Las niñas que jugaban a las muñecas, sentadas en una manta en el cómodo jardín, admiraban una muñeca en especial, que una niñita pelirroja tenía en sus manos.

-Su nombre es "Isabella", papá la encargó para mí desde Praga. Es mi regalo del día del niño. -presumía con un tono de superioridad la niña japonesa hablando el inglés correctamente, tal como la habían enseñado en su colegio.

-Es muy hermosa, Kakyuu. -se asombran las niñas. -¿Podemos tocarla? -pregunta una. La pelirroja asiente y pasa la bella y costosa muñeca, sonriendo ante la admiración que genera en las demás niñas.

-Kakyuu ¿Esa otra niña japonesa qué es de ti? -cuestiona una pequeña castaña a la niña pelirroja mirando a lo lejos a la niña de cabello negro que estaba alejada de todas, columpiándose en un lejano columpia cerca de los rosales. -es muy misteriosa, callada, no se acerca a nosotras, pero es muy linda. ¿Vieron el color de sus ojos? -las niñas murmuran entre sí sobre el tono lavanda de los ojos de la niña japonesa.

-¿Esa?... -Kakyuu siente la punzada de los celos al escuchar la admiración de las demás. -esa sólo es Rei. Es mi hermanastra, pero está mal de la cabeza, es muy extraña y no tiene modales. Está con nosotros de vacaciones, espero que papá no quiera que se quede, es una salvaje.

-¿Hermanastra como las de cenicienta? -cuestiona otra niñita. -a mi no me parece que sea mala, sólo se ve algo triste. -En ese momento, la niña que tanta admiración causaba entre las hijas de los embajadores, camina en dirección a la casa en silencio. Al pasar al lado del toldo blanco, en que jugaban las demás, todas guardan silencio, y ella, ausente, ni siquiera las mira.

-Disculpa… ¿No quieres jugar? -invita una de las niñas. Rei se detiene y mira a la pequeña castaña que le ha hecho ese ofrecimiento mientras todas las demás cuchichean.

-¿Entiende lo que le decimos? -pregunta otra.

-Agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento, pero no tengo ánimos para jugar, me duele un poco la cabeza, así que con su permiso, iré adentro a descansar, espero sigan divirtiéndose y muy amable de su parte haberme invitado. -se inclina ella respetuosa hablando con correcto inglés y luego se aleja.

-Pues a mí no me parece que sea una salvaje, Kakyuu. -responde la niña que la ha invitado.

Kakyuu Hino contiene un gesto de ira, odiaba el momento en que su papá había decidido traer a esta niña extraña y desconocida para ella que decía era su hermana, odiaba que el cariño de su padre se hubiera dividido de pronto entre las dos, y odiaba los comentarios de admiración que su dichosa hermana mayor causaba entre quienes la conocían. Además, su madre siempre le decía que Rei Hino era su enemiga, que le había quitado algo que era suyo, algo que ella no entendía del todo, pero de igual modo no podía quererla.

-¿Quieren seguir jugando y olvidarse de mi hermana? -pregunta Kakyuu a sus amiguitas, que regresan su atención a las muñecas.

-Hermosa fiesta, Kaolinet querida, en verdad de muy buen gusto. Y el detalle de traer a las niñas para conmemorar esta fiesta fue encantador. -comenta en inglés una mujer rubia.

-Gracias por sus comentarios, Lady Sveringer. -responde ésta, orgullosa de que alguien como la esposa del canciller inglés alabara su fiesta. Las dos se detienen junto al toldo blanco a ver a las niñas.

-Tu hija menor es muy linda. -inicia la señora, Kaolinet sonríe. -pero tu hija mayor es encantadora, educada y elegante. Posee una distinción innata que me recuerda mucho a tu marido. Al llegar, nos recibió en el vestíbulo y amablemente nos mostró el camino al jardín, además de poseer la belleza tradicional japonesa, tiene unos ojos enigmáticos y maravillosos, jamás había visto unos ojos así. ¿Alguno de tus antepasados o los de Keitaro poseía ojos amatista? -Kaolinet Hino palidece y presiona la copa que lleva en su mano.

-Gracias, Lady Sveringer, pero… esa niña… no es mi hija, sólo mi hijastra. -corrige ella. -era hija de la primer esposa de mi marido que ya murió, y ahora está con nosotros por… caridad… -despectiva la señora Hino.

-Ya veo. Por ese motivo no encontraba el parecido. -asiente la esposa del canciller. En ese momento la niña de cabello negro pasa a un lado de las mujeres. -me gustaría hablar con ella. -propone la señora.

-La verdad, Lady Sveringer, no se lo recomiendo. Esa niña no está educada de acuerdo a nuestras costumbres y podría faltarle al respeto, además de todo no es una compañía adecuada para usted… -Rei, al pasar, escucha el diálogo en inglés, el cual entiende perfectamente y sonríe de lado, no se había equivocado con su primera impresión sobre la esposa de su padre, tenía un aura negativa muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -insiste la señora.

-Pues… no debería decir esto, pero, usted es de confianza. La verdadera razón por la que trajimos a Rei con nosotros es para darle una educación adecuada y evitar que se convierta en lo que era su madre. -con intensión la señora Hino. Esas palabras paralizan a la niña que detiene su camino unos pasos adelante de las dos mujeres apretando los puños.

-¿Y qué cosa era su madre?

-Una miko… sacerdotisa de un templo budista. -habla la mujer pelirroja.

-Ya veo, pero eso no es nada malo, después de todo, las creencias japonesas son diferentes a las nuestras. -defiende Lady Sveringer.

-Lo que usted ignora, Lady Sveringer, es que en Japón, el ser una miko, es sinónimo de ser una… cortesana… ¿Ha oído hablar de las geishas? -los ojos azules de la inglesa se abren por la sorpresa. -así es, una mujer de dudosa reputación moral, una…

-¡Cállese! -se oye el grito firme en inglés de la niña de cabello negro que resuena por todo el jardín y hace que el silencio haga presa de todos, incluso el cuarteto calla. Kaolinet Hino y su invitada gira la vista atrás para ver a Rei con los puños apretados y los ojos llorosos. -¡No se atreva a decir esas mentiras de mi madre! ¡Ella no era eso que usted ha dicho! ¡Ella era una buena mujer! ¡Y nadie tiene derecho a insultar la memoria de los muertos! -un murmullo entre los invitados se desata. Kaolinet hierve de rabia ante el ridículo que la está haciendo pasar y caminando al lado de Rei, se agacha a la altura de la niña y la toma con furia de un brazo.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer el ridículo, niña estúpida y largarte de mi fiesta? -la amenaza en voz baja.

-¡No me iré hasta que le diga a esa señora que lo que ha dicho sobre mamá es mentira! ¡Dígaselo! -indignada Rei exige en inglés a su madrastra. Kaolinet no sabe qué hacer y mira con odio mal contenido a la niña. Luego habla con ella en japonés.

-No le diré nada porque es verdad, tu madre era una cualquiera, una… -pero no puede terminar la frase porque la niña le lanza un terrible puñetazo en el rostro que la derriba hacia atrás. Los gritos de las invitadas se desatan y los criados deben ir y sujetar a la furiosa niña japonesa hasta llevarla dentro. Lady Sveringer ayuda a levantarse del suelo a Kaolinet Hino que ha recibido aquel golpe terrible, y la pequeña pelirroja llega corriendo y se abraza de las piernas de su madre.

-¡Madre! ¿Qué te ha hecho esa salvaje? -llorosa Kakyuu.

-Nada, pequeña… nada… -molesta la mujer mayor.

-Creo, querida, que debemos retirarnos, no es correcto que la fiesta siga. Arregla tu situación con tu hijastra, y después hablaremos de otra fecha para una Garden Party. Buenas tardes. -se despide Lady Sveringer y con elocuente gesto indica a todas las demás que deben irse. Poco a poco, todas las esposas de los mandatarios se alejan con sus hijas dejando el jardín de la embajada solo. Kaolinet Hino sigue en medio del lugar apretando la mandíbula de ira.

-¡Maldita seas, hija de la sacerdotisa!… ¡Juro que esta la pagarás muy caro! No descansaré hasta alejarte de nuestras vidas. -promete la mujer mientras su hija la escucha decir aquello y se convence a si misma de que de todos los males del mundo, Rei Hino es el peor.

"_**Los niños adivinan qué personas los aman. Es un don natural que con el tiempo se pierde"**_

_Charles Paul de Kock_,_Escritor francés_

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow, Londres, Inglaterra.**

El hombre rubio de traje negro estaba sentado en la sala de espera de aquel aeropuerto repleto de gente que iba y venía, con el ceño fruncido y en silencio hosco, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. A su lado, con la misma expresión del ceño fruncido, como su fuesen una copia uno del otro, la niña de cabello negro y ojos amatista tenía la misma actitud, los dos en silencio, los dos callados, los dos pensando en la forma tan rápida como se dieron las cosas desde la tarde en que Keitaro volvió de sus ocupaciones y su mujer, con un ojo morado en muy mal estado, le contó los penosos hechos de la "Garden Party" hasta el terrible momento en que el embajador japonés abofeteó a Rei cuando dijo que su esposa era una mujer hipócrita y malvada. Luego, todo se fue en debacle, Rei le gritó que no quería vivir con él ni con su despreciable familia, que quería volver con su abuelo, y Keitaro Hino, confuso, molesto y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante este problema con su hija, tomó aquella decisión inmediata.

Desde la muerte de Akane, las cosas entre los dos no funcionaban nada bien, y cada vez iban en aumento sus desacuerdos, tanto que Keitaro había decidido darle gusto a la niña, y regresarla a Japón, después de todo, si no quería vivir con ellos, no iba a forzarla.

-¿Aún no me dirás porqué golpeaste a Kaolinet? -habla al fin el señor Hino. Un silencio de la niña que no pronuncia una sola palabra y solo aprieta en sus manos su gorra roja. -esa actitud que tienes de soberbia es muy mala, Rei, nosotros lo intentamos, Kaolinet, Kakyuu y yo te recibimos con cariño, quería que fuéramos una familia… ¡Por Dios, Rei, lo intenté! Pero parece que a ti no te interesa y te empeñas en ir siempre en contra de lo que te pido. -Rei mira a su Padre dolida, no entendía aun muy bien lo que había pasado, pero le dolía que él le hubiera creído más a la bruja pelirroja que a ella. -¿Estás segura de querer irte con tu abuelo?.

-Sí. -dice al fin ella. -Hikawa es mi hogar y no esa casa en donde no puedo gritar, no puedo jugar, no puedo orar al Gran Kami ni siquiera reír sin que sea algo que no hace "una Señorita". ¡No me gusta Inglaterra, no me gusta ese colegio, no me gusta ese lugar y no me gusta tu familia! -confiesa Rei con su sinceridad característica. Keitaro suspira.

-Definitivamente será lo mejor para todos que te vayas, aunque me duela. -el remordimiento de haberle pegado a la niña estaba todavía presente, pero como siempre se dejó llevar por el temperamento Hino y no pidió explicaciones, luego Rei ya no quiso hablar una sola palabra, no lloró, no se defendió, no le había dirigido la palabra hasta este momento. -aunque estés en Japón me aseguraré de que tengas una buena educación y procuraré ir a verte cuando mis ocupaciones me lo permitan. Quiero que entiendas que hice todo eso, golpearte, para corregirte y por tu bien, es lo que un padre haría y espero lo entiendas. -contundente Keitaro. -es una pena que no hayas querido intentarlo, Rei, pero es tu decisión. Iré a hablar con la representante de la aerolínea para que cuide de ti en el viaje. Espera aquí. -termina el diplomático levantándose y alejándose hacia el lugar en que los empleados de la aerolínea atienden al público.

La niña de ojos amatista siente un dolor muy grande en su interior, todo aquello le había mostrado algo que se había resistido a creer, que no había lugar en la nueva vida de su padre para ella, y que desde que su mamá murió, ella estaba sola. Contuvo las lágrimas con valor.

-No lloraré, eso no soluciona nada. -se dijo con extraña madurez limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. Luego suspiró y sacó la joya con forma de fénix que colgaba de su pecho. -Este ha sido el último día del niño para mí. Ya no seré mas una niña débil que llora por su mamá, cuando regrese a Japón, le pediré a tía Serenity que me enseñe a conducir, y encontraré a esa mujer que te lastimó Okka san. -promete la pequeña. Luego se quitó un momento la joya y la balanceó delante de sus ojos, el movimiento del fénix de metal la tranquilizaba, su madre siempre que ella estaba molesta se quitaba su colgante y le pedía que lo mirara moverse.

_-El fénix te tranquilizará_. -prometía Akane Hino a su turbulenta hija.

-El fénix me tranquilizará. -repitió Rei, pero la gente que iba y venía por aquella sala del aeropuerto, de alguna manera, al pasar, golpeó la mano de la niña y el colgante de metal cayó al suelo. -¡Mi fénix! -asustada Rei se levantó a buscarlo guiada por el sonido del metal contra el piso, pero las personas que pasaban y venían llegando de un vuelo desde Japón, le impedían buscarlo. La niña se tiró al suelo, pero los pies, maletas y las personas le impedían alcanzar su joya.

Al fin la vio cerca de un vitral y se acercó corriendo a levantarla del suelo, pero al hacerlo, otra mano se le adelantó. Rei, todavía gateando, levantó sus ojos para ver a la persona que había levantado su colgante de fénix. Era un niño mayor que ella, de ojos dorados y cabello color plata que le sonrió, llevaba una maleta gris en su otra mano.

-¿Esto te pertenece? -dijo mirando la joya. Rei se puso de pie y miro al jovencito.

-Sí, es mío. -dijo seria la niña poniéndose de pié. El niño de cabello plateado contempló el ave. -¿Me lo puedes regresar? -le pidió ella en japonés, extendiendo su mano.

-Es lindo… ¿Es un águila? -cuestionó el niño.

-No. Es un fénix. Un ave de fuego. En Japón se llama Fusichou.-responde Rei.

-Vaya, un ave de fuego, es muy lindo. ¿Es tuyo?

-Era de mi madre.

-¿Era?

-Ella ya no está aquí, ahora es parte de los mil vientos. -responde la niña.

-Ya veo. Lo siento. Toma. -le alarga el jovencito el colgante. Rei lo toma y al hacerlo, toca la mano del niño, una extraña corriente de simpatía los envuelve a los dos un momento en ese aeropuerto cuando por segundos tocan la joya y el niño mayor mira a la niña de cabello negro un momento. -No me había fijado en el color de tus ojos… son muy bonitos… -dice él. Rei se siente realmente extraña con esta sensación de calor, mucho más porque el aura plateada del muchacho parece muy fuerte y abrumadora, es como si se fundiera con la suya de una manera casi aterradora, y asustada, se hace atrás mirando al niño.

-Yo… creo que debo irme… Arigatou. -se inclina torpemente Rei y corre en dirección opuesta al niño del aura abrumadora.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! -intenta detenerla él, pero no puede en medio de tanta gente. Una mujer de cabello dorado se acerca al niño.

-¡Nataku! te dije que no te alejaras, casi creí que te había perdido. -angustiada la mujer abrazando al niño.

-No te preocupes, Onee chan, sólo estaba… atrapando a un fénix. -responde él. Chikane lo mira extrañada.

-Bien, es hora de irnos, verás que terminará por gustarte la Academia Saint Matthews, las mejores familias de Japón tienen a sus hijos estudiando aquí y es un buen lugar para que curses la secundaria, además harás muy buenos amigos. -anima ella.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no me gusta separarme de ti. -se queja el jovencito.

-Tampoco a mí, Nataku, pero es por tu futuro, además iré a verte todos los fines de semana, pasearemos juntos y estaré siempre en contacto contigo. Voy a hacerme cargo de los negocios de Shun ahora. -el niño baja la vista al recordar al esposo de su hermana muerto el año pasado. -vamos. -Lo toma ella de la mano y se alejan hacia la salida. Al pasar al lado de la sala de espera, Nataku mira sentada, junto a un hombre de traje, a la niña de ojos amatista y sonríe. Como si fuera una especie de impulso no controlado, Rei levanta su mirada hacia él y cruzan unas sonrisas, luego Nataku levanta la mano y ella responde al gesto. La puerta eléctrica acaba de ocultar a los ojos de la niña a ese extraño de aura plateada y Rei vuelve a escuchar los reclamos de su padre, pero ahora tiene en su pecho el dije del fénix, y de vez en cuando lo presiona con su mano cerrando los ojos. De alguna manera sabe que allí está su fuerza, puede ser que las cosas ahora estén mal, pero pronto volverá a Hikawa, y entonces, iba a empezar ese camino que estaba segura era su deber. Se lo debía a su madre. Ese día, Rei Hino había dejado de ser una niña… e irónicamente todo el mundo festejaba, justamente, a la niñez.

**NOTAS FINALES: Bien, sé que no hay excusa para esto, solo fue inspiración, Genbu sama me dijo hace una semana que sería lindo hacer un capítulo especial porque SRR2 no lo tenía, pero no quería repetir la idea de los Bloopers, así que siendo día del niño y siguiendo el consejo de la tortuga nadadora, esto salió y acabó por gustarnos el resultado. Mi idea es poner un BREAK en la historia que ya está por acabar para dar una mirada al pasado, donde los niños que eran antes son los mismos adultos que vemos ahora pero con dificultades mayores, ¿Sí o no esos pequeños son un espejo de los actuales? Ya me dirán, solo espero no les haya molestado, la semana entrante seguimos con SRR normal, gracias a todos por su apoyo y los comentarios que me animan tanto. ¡Sayounara!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. (Arigatou Genbu sama, tu sabes por qué…) **


	47. Chapter 46: El rumbo del corazón

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 45: El rumbo del corazón**

**Casa de la Familia Tomoe.**

Rei es conducida por Anna por la sala de la casa, hasta el ventanal que desemboca en el jardín trasero. Al otro lado de los cristales, se puede ver la figura de una niña que juega sentada debajo de una sombrilla a las muñecas.

-Allí está, puedes ir con ella, Rei, y tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten. -son las palabras de la chica castaña.

-Gracias, Anna. -sonríe ella. La joven castaña se retira por el mismo pasillo y Rei es quien abre la puerta y se acerca hacia la pequeña, cuya aura morada cálida y fuerte puede sentir ahora como la primera vez que la conoció en el hospital.

-Onee chan… al fin recuperaste tu aura. -dice la voz de la niña, volteando a ver a Rei sin que esta haya hecho el menor ruido. La mujer sonríe cuando Hotaru deja sus muñecas y sus colores para correr a abrazarla y Rei corresponde al abrazo. -Te extrañé mucho, y por un tiempo no podía sentir tu presencia, sólo confusión, dolor, miedo y… odio… -balbucea la niña cuando Rei se agacha hacia ella y acaricia su mejilla.

-Solo sentías eso porque solo eso salía de mi corazón, tomé un camino equivocado que me dañó a mí y a quienes amaba. -responde ella. Hotaru la toma de las manos.

-Pero ahora eres tú de nuevo, la misma Onee chan que conocí. -le sonríe Hotaru y tomándola de la mano, la jala hacia la mesa donde están sus muñecas. Luego cierra los ojos un momento para volver a abrirlos y sonreír.

-¡Onee chan! ¡Es verdad! ¡Esa otra aura cálida no es tuya! ¡Tú vas a…vas a…! -adivina Hotaru, sonriendo.

-Así es, Hotaru, es verdad. -confirma Rei asombrada de que los dones espirituales de la niña estén desarrollados a ese grado.

-¡Que alegría! Puedo sentir su aura, es muy intensa y hermosa.

-Sé que lo puedes sentir, Hotaru, pero quiero suplicarte que no lo digas a nadie. Por favor, al menos por un tiempo debe ser así. -pide Rei.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Onee san, siempre tus secretos están a salvo conmigo. -responde Hotaru y jala a Rei hacia la sombrilla. Rei se sienta en una silla junto a la niña.

-Perdóname por no haber venido antes, pero todo en mi vida se complicó demasiado. -se excusa Rei.

-Lo sabía, y no importa, estaba segura que cuando te sintieras de nuevo tú misma, vendrías a verme. -Responde ella. Luego Rei mira una muñeca vestida de rojo con cabello negro y ojos dorados, que está al lado de Hotaru y la levanta de la mesa. Es extraño que entre todas las demás muñecas, aquella le haya llamado así la atención.

-Es una hermosa muñeca. -dice la chica.

-Es mi favorita, se llama Akane, como tu mamá. Le puse ese nombre por ti. Me la regaló Nataku. -dice la niña. Al escuchar ese nombre, el corazón de Rei da un salto y decide dejar a la muñeca de regreso en la mesa. -Todo este tiempo que estuviste lejos de nosotros, Nataku venía a verme, me llevaba al cine o al parque de divisiones, y a veces íbamos con la bebé y con Sere. -explica Hotaru.

-Ya veo. -responde ella.

-Onee chan, Nataku te ama. -dice la niña con convencimiento absoluto. Rei baja la vista. -Él no dejó que te olvidáramos nunca, terminó el proyecto del hospital para seguir ayudando a niños como yo a que se recuperen y le puso tu nombre a ese lugar. También siguió ayudando a los de la Liga y con el abuelo hizo una linda ceremonia para recordarte. -informa la niña.

-Lo sé, Hotaru. -responde ella sonriendo forzada. -Todo eso lo sé.

-Onee chan. ¿No crees que Nataku deba saber del bebé? Yo sé que él estaría muy feliz de saberlo. -opina la niña.

-Hotaru, las cosas con Nataku no van bien, él y yo terminamos. -la niña mira a Rei incrédula y preocupada. -Sé que es difícil entenderlo, pequeña, pero a veces las personas, por más que se amen, sí se lastiman mucho, es mejor que sigan solos, y ese es mi caso con Nataku.

-Pero Onee chan…

-Sé lo que me dirás, lo mismo que Serena y que todos, pero he tomado la decisión de seguir sin él y eso es todo. Únicamente te pido que respetes mi decisión, Hotaru.

-Si así quieres que sea, Onee chan, no le diré nada a Nataku hasta que tú quieras. -acaba la niña no muy convencida.

-Hotaru, además de recuperar nuestra amistad, vengo a preguntarte algo… Tus dones espirituales han aumentado ¿Verdad? -inquiere la sacerdotisa.

-Aja, Onee chan, ya no es nada más poder sentir las presencias de los demás, ni los sueños, ahora puedo ver… a personas que ya no están, a gente que murió, como la señora de cabello plateado que cuida de Serena. -Al oír esto, Rei tiene un sobresalto. -Y también cuando toco las cosas, puedo ver escenas de la gente que antes las tuvo, como cosas del pasado… o del futuro… no sé bien…

-Eso es maravilloso, Hotaru, tus dones son incluso más fuertes que los míos o los de cualquier otra miko que haya conocido, y lo más pronto posible debes comenzar tu formación para saber cómo canalizarlos, controlarlos y utilizarlos adecuadamente.

-¿Puedo hacer eso? -asombrada Hotaru, a quien esos hechos inexplicables e incontrolables para una niña, la estaban abrumando mucho.

-Claro que puedes, si te sometes a un entrenamiento fuerte, podrás, quiero pedir permiso a tu papá y a Alexis para que vayas a Hikawa tres veces por semana y comiences tu formación como Miko. ¿Quieres hacerlo?.

-¡Claro que si, Onee chan! -salta emocionada la niña.

-Eso nos hará bien a todos, yo también necesito recordar muchas cosas sobre el verdadero camino de los dioses. -acaba Rei. -de modo que ahora, Hotaru, las dos estamos juntas en esto. -acaba ella y la niña le da la mano y sonríe.

-Las tres, Onee chan, las tres. -concluye la chica, dejando impresionada y desconcertada a Rei, quien no puede preguntarle más porque el señor Tomoe, Anna y Alexis llegan al jardín.

-Señorita Hino. -saluda el padre de Hotaru, tomando la mano de Rei. -nos alegra menormente verla aquí, la verdad, cuando mi hijo me dijo que estaba viva y había regresado, me resistía a creerlo.

-Lo entiendo, Tomoe san, gracias por sus palabras.

-Hotaru siempre nos dijo que no había muerto, Hino san, y nadie le creíamos, pensamos que sería una forma de aferrarse a su recuerdo.

-No es así, señor Tomoe, Hotaru de verdad tiene dones extraordinarios, espirituales, y si estoy aquí es justamente para solicitar su permiso de que ella reciba una instrucción adecuada para entender y utilizar esos poderes. -pide ella. Tomoe mira a su hijo.

-Creo que Rei se refiere al entrenamiento como Miko, papá, en el templo. -ayuda Alexis.

-¡Oh, ya! comprendo, como sacerdotisa. -reitera Tomoe. -Si es así no tengo objeción, mucho más si ella lo desea.

-¡Si quiero ir, Otou san! -salta emocionada Hotaru.

-Cuando la señorita Hino lo decida, entonces irás, Hotaru. -la niña se emociona y salta, mientras Rei la contempla pensando en todo lo que a esa jovencita le queda por aprender, y tiene la firme decisión de estar allí para enseñarle, como una vez su tía Serenity le enseñó y apoyó a ella.

**Residencia Tsukino.**

Serena llega a su casa en el taxi que se estaciona cerca de la puerta y al mirar su bolso, se da cuenta que no le queda efectivo.

-Llegamos señora.-dice el taxista.

-Aguarde aquí, iré adentro por efectivo y disculpe las molestias, señor. -dice ella. El hombre asiente y sale para ayudarla a sacar la carriola de la nena, que va dormidita pero bajarla, se despierta y comienza a balbucear. Serena sienta a la niña en el carrito y entra con ella a su casa. Adentro se ve la luz de la chimenea encendida, pero ninguna otra luz. Ella pasa hacia las escaleras empujando el carrito de la niña, llega y busca en otro bolso algo de dinero. Serenity se ha vuelto a adormilar, acurrucada en la carriola.

-¿En dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegas en taxi? -Al oír esa voz, Serena tiene un sobresalto y mira atrás.

-¡Darien! Me asustaste, pensé que todavía no llegabas de la base. -Confiesa ella. El joven se acerca a Serena y la mira con sus ojos azules penetrantes y desconfiados.

-Te pregunté qué en dónde estabas. -insiste seco, el joven.

-Estaba en Hikawa… con el abuelo… y regresé en taxi porque le di el día libre a Shinohara, solo que no tenía efectivo y vine por algo para darle al taxista que espera afuera. -Darien llega a su lado y la toma con fuerza del brazo.

-¿Estabas en Hikawa o estuviste antes en otro lugar?

-¿Darien? ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Me estás lastimando! -Asustada Serena de las reacciones de su marido, y ahora que los dos están tan cerca, ella puede percibir el leve aroma a alcohol. -¿Has estado bebiendo? -pregunta intrigada. Una sonrisa amarga de él aparece en su rostro descompuesto.

-¡Claro que he estado bebiendo! Necesitaba el valor del alcohol para hacer lo que debo hacer contigo. -con extraño tono habla él.

-Darien… suéltame por favor… me estás asustando…

-¿Asustando? ¡¡ ¿POR QUÉ?!! ¿A caso no tienes la conciencia tranquila como para que te asuste tu propio marido? -furioso él la lanza lejos, hasta que ella se estrella con la baranda de las escaleras y lo mira aterrorizada del brillo de sus ojos. ¡Gran Kami! ¿¡Qué estaba pasando con Darien!? Se preguntaba Serena, asustada.

-¿Darien? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te estás portando de esta forma? -cuestiona ella mirando el rostro irreconocible del joven, transformado por el odio y la ira, quien se acerca a ella.

-¿Por qué? -una risa sorda de Darien. -Serena, de verdad ya no sé si creer en tu ingenuidad o lamentarme de tu cinismo... ¡Mira y dime si no tengo motivos! -ruge él y toma de entre su saco unas fotografías, las cuales lanza sin miramientos a Serena. Las fotos caen al suelo y la aturdida chica, que frota su hombro lastimado por el choque, se agacha para mirar lo que tanto ha molestado a su esposo. Las pupilas azules se dilatan cuando mira la imagen de la fotografía, donde ella con Serenity y Owen entra en el Laboratorio de Análisis. -¿Crees que tengo o no razón para estar molesto? -pregunta él con ironía.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo? -indignada Serena.

-¡Y SI ASÍ FUERA QUÉ TENDRÍA DE MALO! -grita Darien tan fuerte, que despierta a Serenity y ésta se pone a llorar. -¡Soy tu Marido! ¡Desde cuando me engañas con ese ImbécIL! -sigue él tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola. Serena se enciende de indignación y zafándose del contacto, lo empuja con fuerza del pecho.

-¡Yo no te he engañado con nadie, Darien! ¡No tienes derecho a cuestionarme algo así!

-¿No me engañas con Thalassa? ¡Y qué hay de tu cambio de estado de ánimo desde que ese idiota regresó! ¡Qué hay de los malditos mensajes del móvil! ¡Por qué ese tipo te mira de esa forma cuando se encuentran y por qué tú lo miras así a él! ¡De esa forma que… que… -aquí el molesto hombre se detiene, porque no se atreve a decir "De una forma que no me miras jamás a mí" y se pasa las manos con desesperación por la cabeza.

-No tengo porqué mentirte sobre lo que siento por Owen, Darien, jamás lo he hecho. Cuando nos casamos te lo dije, siempre supiste que lo amaba y sabes también que lo sigo amando, nunca te mentí sobre mis sentimientos. -decidida ella intentando calmarse. -Dijiste que respetarías mis sentimientos, dijiste que entendías lo que sentía por él y que serías un apoyo hasta que decidiera qué hacer con mi vida.

-¿Y no tenía a caso yo derecho a saber esa decisión? -ruge Darien. -¿Solo Thalassa? ¿Solo él aunque te abandonó? ¿Aunque jamás se ocupó de ti hasta ahora como lo he hecho yo?

-¡ÉL NO ME ABANDONÓ! -ofendida Serena. -¡Jamás lo hizo! Siempre me amó pero al principio no volvió por mí, por respeto a ti y a la niña! -casi le reclama ella. Darien la mira confundido y molesto, le duele saber que quien él consideraba su rival tenía ese tipo de sentimientos de renunciamiento personal que él jamás podía tener.

-Está mintiendo, a Thalassa no le interesa para nada Serenity, su única intención alejarte de mi lado. -él se acerca a ella con los ojos llenos de ira contenida.

-¡No sigas diciendo eso, por Dios, Darien! Owen ama a la niña, la adora, incluso no le importa que ella pueda ser tu hija, la ama igual por quien es ella. -reclama Serena indignada.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que le harías a la niña esa prueba? -insiste Darien con dolor.-¡¡¿CUÁNDO, MALDITA SEA?!! ¿CUÁNDO?

-¡CUANDO ESTUVIERA SEGURA DE TODO Y TUVIERA ARMAS PARA EVITAR QUE TE PUSIERAS COMO ESTÁS AHORA! -grita ella en el mismo tono. -Y más vale que te controles porque estás asustando a mi hija. -reclama Serena bajando de nuevo la voz e intenta acercarse a la carriola pero Darien la detiene del brazo y la acerca a él, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué harás cuando sepas el resultado de esa prueba? -le pregunta ansioso.

-No lo sé, tengo que conocer esos resultados para poder tomar una decisión. -dice ella con claridad. Darien contempla los ojos azules intentando leer en ellos una respuesta que teme saber.

-Mientes. Ya has tomado esa decisión… ¿Verdad? Me pedirás el divorcio y te largarás con ese maldito hombre… ¡¡ACEPTALO!! -Serena asustada, se desprende del agarre de Darien.

-¡Yo no he pensado eso! -se resiste Serena. -¡No he pensado nada todavía!

-Respóndeme algo antes… ¿Estabas con Thalassa hoy? ¿Por eso llegaste hasta este momento? -cuestiona él. Serena tiene el impulso de decir que no, pero algo más fuerte que ella hace decirle la verdad.

-Owen nos encontró por casualidad en el centro comercial. -termina diciendo ella la verdad.

-¿Casualidad? -ironiza el chico sintiendo que la sangre sube de golpe a su rostro y la ira se apodera de él nuevamente. -¡¡Ese Maldito no hace nada por casualidad!! ¡¡Quiere apartarlas de mi lado!!

-¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES! ¡OWEN NO HARÍA ESO JAMÁS! -Serena siente que llega al límite de su paciencia pero intenta calmarse. -Además, Darien, él no me aparta de tu lado, eres tú mismo ¡TU! Quien me aleja, con esas actitudes que no tienen razón de ser.

-¿¡No tienen razón de ser!? ¿No es justo, acaso, que me moleste si mi esposa aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para correr a enredarse en los brazos de ESE ACTOR? -ella, molesta e indignada, le lanza una bofetada y no puede reprimir las lágrimas.

-¡Jamás he tenido nada con Owen desde que regresó! ¡Me estás ofendiendo y tachando de ser una cualquiera que no respeta la palabra que te di! -Llorosa y aturdida Serena.

-Si eso sientes es porque debe ser verdad. -molesto Darien, frotando su mejilla, con una mueca pintada en su rostro. -¿Y sabes qué? No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices. Estoy seguro que si ese estúpido te pide que te largues con él lo harías sin pensar.

-¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Porque él ya me lo propuso y no lo hice! -Darien se queda mirándola azorado, dando unos pasos atrás. -¿Y sabes por qué no lo hice, aunque me morías de ganas de aceptar? Porque soy consciente de que esto es culpa mía, de que yo provoqué esta situación aceptándote cuando debí haber sido fuerte y tener a mi hija yo sola.

-¡Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo, entonces! ¡Dime por qué! ¿He sido mal padre o mal Marido? -ofendido Darien.

-¡NO! ¡No has sido nada de eso! entiendo que amas a la niña y que a tu modo, crees amarme a mí… pero hay sentimientos que no se pueden manipular, Darien, entiéndelo, y ahora que te veo así, estoy segura de que únicamente estoy pagando lo que debo y padeciendo lo que yo misma provoqué… nunca debí darte esperanzas porque estoy segura de que no podré amarte jamás en mi vida. -estas palabras entraron como una bala disparada con fuerza en la cabeza embotada por los celos y el alcohol de Darien.

-Pues no me importa que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, porque mal o bien, eres mi mujer. ¡MIA! -reclama Darien con furia. -Y como mi mujer, tienes que respetar que estamos casados. ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas con Thalassa! ¿¡Lo Oyes!? ¡No me arrebatarán lo que es mío! -insiste él sujetando a Serena de los hombros y la atrae hacia él intentando besarla, pero ella se revuelve entre sus brazos.

-¡Déjame Darien! ¡Suéltame!

-¡¿Por qué!? ¿Me rechazarías si fuera ese estúpido de Thalassa? ¡Seguro que él te ha besado muchas veces y no lo has rechazado nunca! ¡Entonces a mí tampoco me rechazarás!

-¡No! ¡Darien, por favor! ¡Tú no eres así! -Lo intenta alejar ella, poniendo de barrera su mano en el pecho de Darien.

-¡Sí lo soy! ¡Siempre lo he sido! ¡Y tú me has llevado al límite, Serena! ¡Tienes que decir que me amas! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! -Insiste acercándola de nuevo a él.

-¡NO! ¡No puedo decirte eso porque no te amo! Te estaría mintiendo, Darien, entiéndelo tú. -se resiste ella.

Entonces, invadido de una ira más fuerte que él, le da una terrible bofetada a Serena en el rostro, tan fuerte, que la lanza atrás, encima de la mesa, derribando todo lo que hay en ella. Todo pasa en fracciones de segundo, el llanto de la niña, el rostro furioso de Darien quien respira agitadamente y Serena tirada en el suelo que llora convulsamente. El aviador ya fuera de toda cordura, se acerca al suelo y tomándola de los hombros la obliga a mirarlo.

-No quiero que las cosas acaben así, Serena, de modo que deja de decir mentiras y dime que me amas, dime que te quedarás conmigo para siempre… ¡DIMELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! -apremia él sacudiendo a Serena. Ella gira su rostro, que por su labio reventado y la nariz sangrante, le da un aspecto terrible.

-Lo siento Darien, pero no puedo decírtelo… hoy menos que nunca cuando me he dado cuenta de tus alcances, y mucho más de que estás así porque yo te conduje hasta este momento… pero a pesar de todo, no puedo mentirte… no te amo… no… no de la forma que esperas… entiéndelo por favor… vuelve a ser tú… -suplica ella sujetando con sus manos las mejillas del chico. -de verdad prometo que no te guardaré rencor, quiero ver otra vez los ojos de mi amigo, de mi hermano… Darien ¿Dónde está ese hombre bueno, tierno y cariñoso que eras? -las palabras de Serena hacen que en la mente confundida del joven comience a entrar un rayo de cordura, pero es rápidamente inhibido por el egoísmo que lo domina.

-Si hago eso ¿Te quedarás conmigo?-cuestiona esperanzado.

-No lo hagas por mí, Darien, hazlo por ti… tienes que volver a ser tu.

-¿Pero te quedarás a mi lado? -insiste él. Serena mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-No. Si alguna duda tenía antes, ahora esto me ha mostrado ese camino que tanto temía tomar. Si me quedo a tu lado solo te haría más daño y no quiero volverme a equivocar. -Ella intenta levantarse y desprende las manos de Darien de las suyas lentamente, levantándose del suelo sujeta de la pared. Darien la mira anonadado, ausente, con los ojos azules totalmente carentes de enfoque.

-Serena… -balbucea él con voz apenas audible. Ella se agacha y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Perdóname por el daño que te hice, perdóname por llevarte a esto con mis malas decisiones, porque sé que tu actitud es consecuencia de mis actos… siento mucho que todo haya acabado así, pero no dejaré que continúe. -termina alejándose y tomando su bolso tirado en el suelo y luego abraza a la bebita que llora, tranquilizándola con susurros. Después se acerca a la puerta y la abre saliendo por ella.

-Serena… -hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta que se cierra, reacciona un poco dándose cuenta de lo que ha hecho. -¡¡SERENA!!. -grita desesperado e intenta ponerse de pié, pero en su prisa, tropieza con la mesa y las cosas regadas en el piso, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. -¡¡¡SERENA!!! -grita una vez más, entendiendo que esta vez la ha perdido para siempre, mientras las lágrimas corren por sus ojos y a lo lejos se escucha el motor de un auto que se aleja.

**Santuario Hikawa.**

El taxista detiene el automóvil a las afueras de la escalinata de ese templo shintoista. Por un momento, sus ojos miran por el retrovisor a la mujer que va detrás, con la bebita abrazada que ahora duerme, tiene el labio reventado y la nariz sangrante, a pesar de que él, conmovido, le había ofrecido su pañuelo para que se limpiara. El taxista había logrado escuchar los gritos de manera distorsionada, por eso se imaginaba lo que había pasado a la muchacha. El hombre sigue callado mirando a su pasajera, que llora en silencio abrazada de su hijita y siente que comparte el dolor que es tan evidente.

-Llegamos, señora. -dice el hombre. -¿Está segura que quiere quedarse aquí? -pregunta el taxista. -si desea, podemos ir a las autoridades, debería denunciar a la persona que le hizo eso… -opina el taxista. -disculpe si parezco entrometido pero es por su seguridad y la de su hija.

-Gracias, de verdad. -le sonríe ella. -pero le aseguro que este es el lugar en que las dos estaremos mejor… ¿Cuánto le debo?

-No se preocupe por eso. -sale del auto el taxista y abre la puerta ayudándola a bajar. -Cuando la veo y pienso que alguna de mis hija puede pasar por lo mismo me da mucha rabia… a ese tipo de hombres deberían matarlos. -Serena lo mira agradecida pero no comenta nada. El taxista la ayuda a subir las escaleras del santuario y se detiene en el acceso junto al Torii.

-De nuevo gracias por todo. -sigue Serena inclinándose.

-No las de, señora, si quiere agradecerme de alguna forma, solo no regrese con ese imbécil cobarde. -suplica él. -¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted? -Ella sonríe con amargura.

-Sí puede, aguarde aquí hasta que regrese. -el hombre asiente mientras la joven madre se aleja hacia el templo.

A esas horas de la noche en Hikawa, se ve la luz del cuarto de meditación con la eterna flama sagrada y los faroles rojos que alumbran las esquinas de los techos, pero Serena sabe exactamente a donde ir. Cubre a su bebita con la cobija y atraviesa la explanada hasta quitar una de las puertas corredizas y entrar por el pasillo, luego se detiene delante de otra puerta y llama con los nudillos sobre la madera… Nadie responde y entonces ella une a su llamado su voz.

-¡REI CHAN! ¡REI! ¡SOY SERENA! -nada de nuevo. Ella sabía que Rei estaría unos días en Hikawa, la llamó y se lo dijo, entonces tenía que estar en la habitación, pero ella no tenía tiempo que perder, no luego de sentir su corazón tan liberado. Miró a su bebita que dormitaba en sus brazos y la besó. -Sé que me entenderás, Serenity, tengo que hacer esto, necesito hacer esto, pero no puedes ir conmigo. -y decidida descorre las cortinas. Al momento, una luz se enciende y la sacerdotisa mira con sus ojos adormilados a su amiga.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿¡QUE TE PASÓ!? -aterrada la chica despertando por completo y levantándose de la cama. Serena por toda respuesta se acerca a Rei y deja en sus brazos a la niña.

-No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, Rei, necesito que cuides de Serenity por mí, por favor… ¿Lo harías? -la joven de ojos amatista no sabe que decir y recibe en sus manos a la pequeñita, que balbucea al ser movida de la comodidad de su sueño.

-¿¡Pero por qué!? ¡Tienes que explicarme que pasa! ¿Ha sido Yamada? -asustada Rei.

-No… calma, no es Yamada, solamente me he liberado de algo que aprisionaba mi corazón… ¡Soy Libre, Rei! ¡Libre! ¿No te alegra?

-Por tu aspecto no parece que lo seas… Serena… ¿Estás bien? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Claro que no, estoy mejor que nunca, sé que no entenderás del todo lo que voy a hacer, pero créeme que lo necesito, así que, cuida bien de mi hija, y comienza a portarte como su madrina. Te llamo después. -se acerca la rubia y besa a su amiga en la mejilla. -Arigatou, Rei chan. -dice y tan rápido como entró, sale de la habitación de Rei, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La chica sigue sentada en la cama con la bebé en sus brazos preguntándose si todo aquel torbellino que entró en su habitación había sido real o era parte de un sueño. El llanto de la bebé, que ha despertado de improviso, le hace darse cuenta de que no soñó.

-Calma Serenity… tranquila… -la acuna Rei. -¡Gran Kami! ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? -exclama ella. Afuera, Serena sale de Hikawa y baja las escaleras corriendo, con una nueva y renovada energía. Mira abajo donde el hombre del taxi la aguarda y sonríe, entra en la parte de atrás del auto de sitio.

-Todo listo, ¿Podría llevarme al parque Jyuuban? -dice ella.

-¿A estas horas? ¿Está segura? -inquiere el taxista.

-Muy segura. Alguien irá por mí. -dice ella sonriendo y el conductor se pregunta cómo puede alguien que ha vivido lo que ella vivió, tener esa sonrisa en el rostro cuando antes estaba llorando.

-Como guste señora. -decide este y arranca el auto. Serena busca entonces en su bolso y saca su teléfono móvil marcando un número.

-_Diga_. -se escucha la voz varonil del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Owen?... Soy yo, Serena. -responde ella. -Antes de que preguntes cualquier cosa, quiero pedirte que me recojas en quince minutos en el parque Jyuuban… ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-_Pero Serena… ¿Qué pasó? -_angustiado él.

-Ve por mí y te explicaré todo… Owen por favor… no tardes… te amo. -dice ella esas palabras sonriendo.

-_Y yo a ti… espérame, no tardaré_. -cuelga él el teléfono y Serena se queda sonriendo mirando por la ventana del taxi la luna que se refleja en los edificios de la ciudad.

**Calles de Tokio.**

El Maseratti blanco avanza por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio. El joven de cabello plateado conduce con una mano mientras con la otra llama con su teléfono móvil a un número pregrabado.

-Vamos Serena… contesta… -desesperado el chico.

-_Estás llamando al número de Serena Tsukino, por el momento no puedo contestar, deja tu mensaje al escuchar el tono. -_se oye la voz de su amiga grabada. Nataku crispa su mano en el volante, justo cuando más necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga de la confusión de sus sentimientos, ella no contestaba.

-Serena, soy Nataku, por favor, háblame cuanto antes, necesito urgentemente verte… por favor… -suplica él y cuelga, va a regresar por un retorno de la carretera, pero se decide mejor y retoma hacia la mansión Tsukino. Su corazón está demasiado intranquilo por la charla con Keitaro Hino como para dejar las cosas para mañana, y aunque dentro de sí sabía la respuesta para eso, necesitaba que la única persona que lo conocía totalmente, se lo dijera.

En unos momentos, el auto blanco con la leyenda "Lancelot", se detiene a las afueras de la casa de Serena y el joven Yamada baja de éste, caminando hacia adentro. Va a llamar a la puerta, pero al intentar hacerlo, esta se abre sola. El chico desconcertado entra en aquella casa en donde todo es oscuridad.

-¿Serena? ¿Estás en casa? -cuestiona él y entra. En la sala hay muchas cosas tiradas, floreros rotos, sillas y una mesa. Nataku esquiva todas esas cosas y comienza a angustiarse por el aspecto de todo aquello. -¡Serena! -llama con un fuerte grito, pero al no recibir respuesta se acerca a las escaleras.

-No la vas a encontrar aquí. -dice una voz tras él. El joven de cabello plata gira la vista y mira la sombra que poco a poco sale a la luz delante de él. Darien, con una botella de vino, de la cual bebe descuidadamente sin importarle que el líquido caiga por los lados de sus labios y moje su desfajada camisa, camina hacia él.

-¿Chiba? ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? -asombrado Nataku al verlo en tan deplorable estado. -¿Estás ebrio?

-¿Ebrio? -ríe de lado Darien. -Ebrio es poco, Yamada. -acaba Darien caminando hasta cerca de la escalera, tambaleándose.

-¿Dónde está Serena? ¿Y la niña? -pregunta angustiado cada vez más Nataku.

-Ya te lo dije, no las vas a encontrar aquí. -decide el aviador dando otro desesperado trago a su bebida. -¿Por qué no las buscas con tu gran amigo Thalassa?

-¿Con Owen? ¿Y por qué habrían de estar con Owen?

-¡Vamos, Yamada! No te hagas el inocente, que tú sabías muy bien, como todo el mundo, que Serena me engañaba con él desde que ese maldito regresó.

-¿¡Pero qué dices, imbécil!? -ofendido Nataku lo sujeta de la camisa con furia. -¡No te permitiré que ofendas así a Serena! ¿¡Me oyes!?

-¿Ofenderla? Sólo digo la verdad... Si estoy mintiendo ¿Dime por qué ella me gritaría que lo ama y por qué me dejaría para irse con él? -le grita Darien. Nataku confundido, lo suelta.

-¿Serena irse con Owen?... No entiendo…

-¡Por favor, Yamada! Claro que entiendes, tú mismo siempre estuviste alentando que ella me dejara, siempre apoyaste a tu estúpido amigo. -irónico Darien. Nataku lo toma otra vez de la camisa y levanta el puño para golpearlo, pero luego lo piensa mejor y se detiene. -¿Por qué te arrepientes, Yamada?... eso que vas a hacer has querido hacerlo desde que nos conocemos… ¡Admítelo! -lo provoca Darien. -además me lo merezco… soy de lo peor, una gran basura… ¿Sabes que hice?... ¡La golpee!.. -confiesa él mirando sus manos.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo, imbécil!? -ruge Nataku impactado.

-¡Golpee a Serena porque no podía entender que no me amara cuando yo di todo por ella y por mi hija! ¡Y ella insiste en amar a ese maldito actor! ¡No la iba a dejar irse ni llevarse todo lo mío de manera tan fácil! -saca él toda la verdad que lo atormentaba, envalentonado por el alcohol.

-¡Eres un miserable, Chiba! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste siquiera a tocar a Serena!? -y lleno de indignación, Nataku estrella su poderoso puño contra el rostro de Darien, quien deja caer la botella que se quiebra contra el suelo, pero Nataku no lo suelta y le da repetidos golpes hasta que la sangre sale de su nariz. Al fin se detiene y caminando con él hasta estrellarlo en la pared y levantarlo en alto. -¡Eres un maldito cerdo bastardo que no tiene derecho a llamarse hombre siquiera! -le espeta lleno de ira Nataku, pero el aviador no hace ningún movimiento y solo ríe de lado. Ésta actitud de cinismo enciende a Nataku, quien lo deja caer al suelo y le da un terrible golpe con su rodilla en el abdomen. Darien rueda en el suelo sangrado y jadeante.

Respirando agitadamente, Nataku camina hacia el hombre que se revuelve de dolor escupiendo sangre y lo levanta otra vez.

-¡Debería matarte a golpes! ¡Eres lo más despreciable, ruin y miserable que pudo haber existido!.-le grita Nataku. Pero al verlo así, algo cambia en él y toda su rabia disminuye. Desde arriba lo suelta y Darien cae al suelo. -No vale la pena que ensucie mis manos con un gusano asqueroso como tú, pero que te quede claro algo, Chiba, Serena y Serenity no están solas, si te atreves a ponerle siquiera un dedo encima otra vez, yo mismo te mataré a golpes, y esto no será sino un dulce recuerdo para ti… ¿Entendiste? -se agacha el chico levantando la cabeza de Darien sin miramientos por el cabello, pero la sonrisa en el rostro lleno de sangre no desaparece, así que molesto, lo estrella contra el suelo e indignado sale de esa casa rumbo al auto.

Dentro, Darien se da media vuelta, le duele todo el cuerpo y puede sentir el líquido caliente y viscoso que sale de su ceja, de su nariz y de su boca.

-Me lo merezco… todo esto me lo merezco… Serena… ¿Por qué te fuiste?... -acaba el chico llorando amargamente y sus lágrimas se mezclan con la sangre que embarra su rostro.

**Parque Jyuuban.**

El "Tristán" se estaciona cerca del parque y Owen, al bajar del auto, tiene mil ideas en su cabeza. Serena lloraba cuando lo llamó, y eso lo dejó seriamente preocupado. ¿Habrá pasado algo? La cabeza era un hervidero y no se iba a calmar hasta que no viera a Serena, pensó. Caminó hacia el lugar exacto de siempre, donde conociera a Serena por primera vez. Y ve ahí la silueta de la chica, con el mismo traje de esa tarde. Corre y sus pisadas alertan a la muchacha, quien levanta el rostro. Un rostro sonriente en la penumbra de esa noche.

-Serena… -Pero Owen se queda callado tras acercarse a ella y verle el rostro. -¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado?! -Serena no se detiene a explicar en esos momentos, sólo atina a colgarse del cuello del chico.

-No preguntes nada, Owen, porque ya todo ha terminado. -Owen separa a Serena de él. Con suavidad, acaricia su mejilla y pasa con cuidado la yema de sus dedos por los labios, ahora hinchados. Serena cierra los ojos y Owen no puede dejar de sentir un inmenso dolor y rabia. No necesitaba más para poder entender.

-¡Ese maldito! Si quería reclamarle a alguien, que lo hiciera conmigo pero no… -Tras abrazarla de nuevo, envolviéndola en sus brazos, sigue. -Tengo que partirle la cara...

-¡No, Owen, no! -Serena habla aún abrazada por Owen. -Ya todo acabó, quiero olvidar que esto ha pasado, quiero continuar mi vida. -Ahora es ella quien se separa de él. -Contigo quiero empezar de nuevo, no seguiré viviendo en un engaño. -En un impulso, Owen besa la frente de Serena. -¿Puedes comportarte como una víctima y dejarte secuestrar? -Owen deja escapar un respiro de alivio al oírla decir eso.

-No sería secuestro si yo lo quiero así, ¿verdad?

-Entonces podría ocurrir que termines sufriendo del síndrome de Estocolmo. ¿No habías pensado en esa posibilidad? -Owen sonríe, acercándose a Serena. Ella no duda y termina juntando sus labios a los de él. Esta vez no es un beso desesperado. Ya tendrían mucho tiempo para otros como esos.

-Bien, señora mía, entonces dígame… ¿Cómo piensa secuestrarme?

-Tú conducirás hasta el Akina Lake Resort y yo me encargo de lo demás. -Owen abrió los ojos y luego movió la cabeza en un signo de derrota. -¿Qué?

-Necesitaremos ropa, Serena, y artículos de higiene personal. -Una risa llenó el aire del parque.

-Nada que el dinero no pueda comprar, y no creo que lo de la ropa sea un problema… en realidad no la necesitaremos. -Serena se levanta y toma una de las manos de Owen. -¿Vamos entonces?

Y sin darle oportunidad de responder, Serena va corriendo hasta el auto de Owen, jalando la mano amada del muchacho que ya no volvería a dejar nunca más.

Los dos entran en el auto y Owen conduce por unos momentos por las calles de la ciudad tomando el rumbo hacia la salida afuera de Tokio; el silenció reinó por unos momentos, pero éste no era incómodo. Owen mantenía la mano izquierda de Serena en la derecha suya y manejaba con destreza con la mano izquierda. Serena sonríe mirando por la ventana el cielo oscuro con esa majestuosa luna iluminando todo a su paso. Composiciones de Grieg sonaban suavemente a través de las dulces notas de una flauta, un violín y un piano por el estéreo del auto. Había calma en ese ambiente, una paz que no sentía ni uno ni otro desde hacía dos años.

Owen ya no tenía dudas con respecto a que ésta decisión de Serena era la definitiva. Lo sentía y ya no habría marcha atrás para ninguno de ellos dos. Sentía un coraje infinito, porque si tanto Darien como él hubieran tenido el papel del otro, definitivamente, aunque hubiese luchado porque Serena se enamorara de él, si no lo hubiera conseguido, la dejaba ir, porque justamente quien ama, tiene también que tener el sentimiento del desprendimiento. Si amas a una persona, pensó, quieres verla feliz, y si no lo es al lado de uno, es mejor acabar con todo. Si Serena hubiera amado a Darien, por más que le doliera, no hubiera seguido con la lucha. Pero ¿Puede una persona llegar al límite de retener a otra y hacerse daño y hacer daño justamente a la persona que dice amar? Porque estaba convencido de que Darien había salido lastimado en esa relación con Serena, pues estar casado con una mujer a la que puedes amar muchísimo pero que no te corresponde, es una realidad que él mismo conoció, primero con Haruka y luego, en una época, cuando creía que Serena seguía enamorada de Darien. Sí, conocía de sobra ese sentimiento, y admitía que de hecho no fue nada fácil para Darien. Apretó la mano de Serena por reflejo y ella hizo lo mismo. Ella giró su cuerpo y se recostó de lado del muchacho, quien rodeó con su brazo libre a Serena.

-Así que has dejado a la niña con Rei.

-Sí, sé que quizá no sea una acción bien vista por otras madres, que me achacarían de poco maternal, pero necesito a gritos perderme, escabullirme, Owen. Serenity es una bebe y no entiende aún del todo las equivocaciones que la gente a su alrededor comete, incluyendo las mías. No puedo seguir exponiéndola a situaciones duras, como esta última, no es sano ni dable que ella viva eso. Pero ahora yo necesito recomponerme para poder seguir con mi vida, dar la cara a todo lo que se vendrá.

-No te entiendo. -Owen mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera.

-Lo que se viene sé que no será fácil, más de una persona me reclamará y supongo que Darien no se va a quedar tranquilo, pero para poder enfrentar todo lo que se me ponga al frente, tengo que estar fuerte, segura, volver a confiar en mí. Por eso, lo mejor es que la niña esté con Rei. A Rei y a Serenity les vendrá bien estar juntas, reconocerse como la madrina y la ahijada que son y para nosotros también. -Owen siente una inmensa felicidad recorrer todo su ser. Ya Serena no lo apartaba, eran uno.

-Comprendido. Entonces disfrutemos nuestro fin de semana juntos en Akina, explotemos al máximo sus rincones.

-¡Claro que sí! y eso de explotar sus rincones me da muchas ideas... -Y acercándose, besa la mejilla de su Owen. Sin duda, todo esto era algo esperado por ambos, pero al mismo tiempo por descubrir.

**Calles de Tokio.**

El "Lancelot" atraviesa a toda velocidad la avenida C1 mientras Nataku intenta desesperadamente que el celular de Serena tome la llamada, pero es inútil, sigue apagado.

-¡Maldita sea! -ruge furioso. Su encuentro con Darien lo había puesto aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, y tenía mucho miedo de lo que les hubiera podido hacer a Serena y a la niña. Entonces, algo de las irónicas palabras de Darien se clavan en su mente y decide emplear otro recurso. Presionando algunos botones del móvil, llama a otro número.

_-¿Si?_

-¡OWEN! Soy Nataku, que bueno que respondes, tengo que decirte algo sobre Serena, sé que no te gustará oír esto y promete que lo tomarás con calma… Serena y ese imbécil tuvieron una pelea, y el muy cobarde se atrevió a golpearla… ¡Espera! ¡Antes de que digas una palabra debes de saber que acabo de partirle el alma a golpes al muy miserable! Ahora lo realmente preocupante es que no encuentro a Serena.

-_Cálmate, Nataku, tranquilo… Serena está aquí, conmigo_. -Nataku tiene que contenerse para no chocar con el auto de adelante en un alto del semáforo ante esta respuesta y frena de golpe.

-¿¡QUÉ DICES!? ¿¡QUÉ ELLA ESTÁ CONTIGO!? ¡Ponla al teléfono! -premia Nataku quien opta por salirse de la carretera y estacionarse a un lado de la autopista.

_-¿Nataku? -_se oye la voz de su amiga.

-¡Serena! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Dime que te hizo ese maldito! -furioso el chico. -¿¡Y la niña!? ¡Dónde está Serenity!

-_Espera… tranquilízate, estamos bien las dos. Yo estoy con Owen, vamos rumbo a Akina._

-¡AKINA! ¡Pero Sere! Deberías estar en el médico o rumbo a la estación de policía para denunciar a ese miserable bastardo. -fúrico Nataku.

-_Ni una cosa ni la otra, Nataku, te agradezco preocuparte así por nosotras, pero de verdad no tiene importancia. Ha sido horrible, pero en gran parte me estaba haciendo falta ver a qué extremos he llevado a Darien por no haber sido sincera con lo que sentía._

-No intentes culparte, es culpa suya por cobarde… -insiste Nataku. -Pero no te preocupes que no volverá a ponerte un dedo encima en su vida.

-¡_Nataku! ¿Qué le hiciste? -_asustada Serena.

-Nada que el imbécil no mereciera. -declara el chico. -Así que a Akina con Owen… debería decirte que es una locura horrible, pero creo entender, ha sido demasiado para los dos. -condescendiente Nataku.

-_Gracias por entenderme, de verdad necesito alejarme, ahora me siento mucho más libre que nunca, y tengo muy claro mi camino. Independientemente del resultado de los análisis de la niña, no volveré a separarme de mi Sir Tristán nunca más en mi vida_. -dice la voz de Serena por el teléfono.

-Eso está muy bien Sere… ¡Espera! ¿Y Serenity? -reacciona Nataku preocupadísimo.

-_Ella está bien, la he dejado en Hikawa con su madrina, es momento que Rei tome su papel como corresponde, además solo será por dos días_. -reitera ella.

-¿¡Con Rei!? ¡Pero Serena! ¿Te crees tú de verdad que Rei va a saber cuidar de ella, a entender cuando tenga hambre, a darle su leche a la temperatura adecuada y a ayudarla a repetir para que no se indisponga del estómago? -alarmado el chico. Una risa de Serena del otro lado de la línea.

-_Eso no lo sé, Nataku, pero si tanto te preocupa… ¿Por qué no vas tú mismo a ver cómo está mi hija? -_Dice Serena en un extraño tono de voz.

-Eso haré, y si veo que Rei no es capaz de cuidar de ella se la voy a quitar. -decidido el chico.

-_Hazlo si quieres, Rei y tú son los responsables de mi hija por este fin de semana. Cuiden bien de ella. Y tú cuida bien de las dos. Nataku, te quiero muchísimo y gracias por todo. Te llamamos cuando estemos de regreso. Sayounara_. -cuelga el teléfono Serena. El joven de cabello plata mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Esos dos están muy locos… o muy enamorados… o ambas cosas. -concluye y vuelve a encender el auto. -Ahora vamos a Hikawa por mi princesa. -declara encaminando su auto hacia el santuario Shintoista.

**Hotel "Hyatt Tokio".**

El joven de cabello azul abre la puerta de la habitación del hotel, mira dentro y llama a su hermano.

-¡Dietr! Regresé. -exclama Zafiro entrando y buscando al piloto. Al no recibir respuesta y ver encendida la luz de una de las habitaciones, camina hacia allí. Su hermano está sentado en una silla mirando fijamente hacia la cama en donde ha extendido un hermosísimo kimono de seda verde con un estampado de un dragón en hilo de oro.

-¿Qué te parece? -pregunta el joven de cabello plata a su hermano al verlo llegar.

-¿Para qué compraste un kimono? Debió valer mucho dinero. -no entiende bien el doctor.

-Eso no importa, estuve curioseando por allí ahora que estuviste semi deprimido, no me había dado tiempo jamás de ir de turista por Japón, y encontré esta belleza.

-¿Y tú para que quieres un kimono? Parece más bien ser de mujer.

-Lo es, es para mujer, los kimonos son los trajes ceremoniales o de gala de las mujeres, pero las yukatas son tanto para hombres como para mujeres en días comunes. -Explica Diamante a su hermano sobre lo que averiguó sobre los trajes típicos. -Se lo compré para Freyja. -orgulloso Diamante. Su hermano sonríe de lado.

-Ya veo. Así que Freyja…

-Pronto será su cumpleaños y quiero enviarle algo que le deje claro que no la he olvidado ¿Crees que le guste?

-Le encantará. Sólo que has olvidado un detalle, hermanito… ¿A qué dirección le vas a enviar eso? -Deduce Zafiro. El rostro antes feliz del piloto se ensombrece.

-¡Por Odín! No había pensado eso. -se lamenta éste. Zafiro no puede reprimir una sonora carcajada.

-¡Por Odín! ¿Desde cuanto te volviste tan devoto de los dioses nórdicos? Realmente Dietr, estas demasiado freyjisado. -se burla el chico. Diamante lo mira entre molesto y divertido.

-Debería ofenderme por eso, pero si te confieso la verdad, me gusta que hayas regresado a ser tú, Sepphir. -asiente Dietr palmeando la espalda de su hermano.

-Se escucha demasiado irracional y salvaje, pero me hizo bien esa pelea con ese tipo.

-Lo sabía. -añade el peliplateado. -de verdad, hermano, deseo que todo esto pase para ti muy rápido y puedas volver a tu vida.

-Eso deseo. Llamé a Hamburgo, quiero regresar a estudiar e inscribirme en una especialidad en cuanto regresemos, no quiero que mi cabeza tenga tiempo de pensar nada más. -decidido el doctor.

-Entiendo eso, aunque te extrañaré en el equipo.

-No me puedo quedar, no si como supongo, "Thunder" dejará todo en manos de Ginn… -se detiene él poniendo freno a su lengua para el nombre cariñoso que casi escapa. -de Reiko. Quiero regresa a mi carrera.

-Deberías tomar antes unas buenas vacaciones para despejarte. -propone Diamante. -quizá lo haga yo.

-No sé, personalmente preferiría entrar ya de lleno a la especialidad. Pero no hablemos más de cosas de trabajo ni del pasado. Dime como harás para enviarle eso a mi cuñada. -burlón el menor de los Schwarzmond.

-No lo sé. Llamarle definitivo no, sé que me encontraría algún otro mensaje sugerente y que no me dirá donde está, así que haré algo mucho mejor. Guardaré este bello kimono para cuando Freyja regrese a Japón, que será muy pronto, y entonces será una más de sus sorpresas.

-¿Una más? ¿Cuántas sorpresas le tienes preparadas a tu novia? -inquiere Zafiro.

-Ya verás cuando regresen ella y sus amigas. -concluye Dietr sonriendo enigmático. -Sólo te diré que voy a demostrarle con hechos, cuanto la amo, y que estoy preparando todo con mucho cuidado.

-Realmente, hermano, me alegra por ti, nunca esperé verte tan enamorado de alguien, pero creo que es entendible, conociendo a esa chica dragón, no creo que nadie más pudiera conquistarte que ella.

-Conquistarme… Sí, eso hizo literalmente. -recuerda Diamante mirando el kimono sobre la cama con nostalgia. -Ahora, dejando de lado mis asuntos, vamos a salir a cenar, encontré un buen lugar de comida libanesa, así que vamos que no te dejaré quedarte aquí. -Casi jala Diamante a su hermano. El doctor se deja conducir escuchando al piloto hablar y hablar sobre Freyja, pensando que sería maravilloso encontrar a alguien a quien amar, y alguien que lo ame justo en la medida que lo necesita, tal como Freyja a Dietr, y Sepphir Schwarzmond suspira pensando en dónde estará esa persona, si acaso en algún lugar del mundo existirá o se estará preguntando lo mismo que él sin saberlo.

**Templo Hikawa.**

El llanto del bebé resuena por toda aquella ala del templo. La luz de la habitación de Rei sigue encendida a esas horas de la noche y dentro, la chica con el cabello recogido y aún en pijama, camina en círculos acunando a la niña, que no deja de llorar.

-Vamos, Serenity… ¿Qué te pasa, eh?... -Cuestiona Rei desesperada mirando a la bebita, pero ésta no deja de llorar. -No entiendo qué tienes… ¡Gran Kami! ¿Por qué no eres mayor y puedes hablar y decirlo? Es desesperante no poder entenderte.

En ese momento y sin que ella se lo espere, la ventana de su habitación se abre de golpe y por ahí entra el chico de cabello plateado. Todo pasa muy rápido; Rei no se repone de la sorpresa de ver entrar en su habitación tan de improviso a Nataku, cuando éste se haya ya cerca de ella y le quita a la niña de los brazos.

-¡Dame a mi ahijada! -Dice él y abraza a la niña. -¿Qué pasa, princesita? ¿Qué tienes? -añade amoroso mirando a la niña. Luego camina con ella a la cama de Rei y la recuesta quitándole la cobija y revisándole la ropa.

-Na… Nataku… ¿Qué haces aquí? -Se atreve a preguntar ella ante la irrupción del joven.

-Claro, el pañal está muy mojado, a ella no le gusta estar mojadita… ¿Verdad princesa? -le dice él quitándole el pantaloncito de tela. -No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, Rei. Tengo que cambiarle su pañal.

-Espera… antes de eso, dime que se supone que haces en mi habitación. -añade ella.

-¿Que qué hago aquí? ¿Qué otra cosa haría? venir en rescate de mi pequeña porque sospechaba que tú no sabrías como cuidar de ella. -sin mirarla, Nataku quitando con seguridad el pañal desechable de Serenity.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que sabías que ella estaba conmigo?

-Porque me lo dijo su ahora impulsiva madre. Hablé con Serena; ella y Owen van rumbo a un fin de semana romántico en Akina. -explica Nataku.

-¿Ella y Owen? ¿En Akina?... ¡Gran Kami! ¿Serena se atrevió a hacer eso?

-¿Dónde demonios está la pañalera de la niña? -pregunta Nataku impaciente.

-Serena no trajo nada cuando me la dejó, sólo me la dio y se fue, ni siquiera me explicó por qué estaba golpeada. -responde Rei.

-¿¡Qué no tienes su pañalera!? ¡Demonios! ¿Y cómo se supone que la cambie ahora? Y seguro tampoco te dejó mamilas, ni ropita ni nada.

-Nataku… ¿Tu sabes qué le pasó a Serena para actuar de esta forma tan impropia en ella?-alarmada Rei.

-Sí que lo sé. El imbécil cobarde que tiene por marido la golpeó.

-¡DARIEN! ¡IMPOSIBLE! -alarmada Rei. -¿Cómo pudo llegar a eso?

-Ahora ese patán mentecato no importa ¿Quieres decirme qué se supone que vamos a hacer con Serenity? No tenemos nada de lo necesario para cuidar de ella.

-Todo esto es terrible… Darien… ¿Qué lo pudo poner así?... ¡Dímelo! -insiste ella a Nataku.

-Rei… escucha… ocúpate primero de la niña que nos necesita más y te prometo que después te contaré todo lo que quieras. -la sujeta de los hombros Nataku.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que perturba la calma de mi templo? -cuestiona una voz abriendo la puerta corrediza de la habitación. Kondo Saburo mira a Nataku y a Rei con la niña en la cama. -¡Gran Kami! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Abuelo!… menos mal que llegas, necesitamos tu ayuda… Serena salió de Tokio y me dejó a la niña, el problema es que yo no sé cómo cuidar de ella y como tú antes lo has hecho, pensé que quizá podrías… pues…

-¡Ah no, Rei querida! Si Serena te dejó a Tsukiko, Tsukiko es tu responsabilidad, no la mía. -se pone firme Kondo.

-¡Pero Abuelo! ¿Cómo se supone que yo cuide de ella? -alarmada Rei.

-Eso lo sabrás mejor tú que yo, por algo eres la madrina, así que ocúpate de tu ahijada, que creo tendrás muy buena ayuda. -sonríe de lado el anciano mirando a Nataku. -Por cierto, joven Yamada, buenas noches, veo que recordó el camino que tantas veces usara en el pasado para colarse a la habitación de mi nieta. -añade el sacerdote. Un violento rubor de Nataku y otro de Rei.

-Kondo sama… yo no… es decir… Sólo vine por Serenity. -se excusa el chico.

-No pedí explicaciones jamás, joven Yamada. -Sonríe el anciano. -Bien, en vista de que pasarán una interesante noche aquí, regreso a mis habitaciones, creo que tendré que buscar mis tapones de oídos de igual modo. Con su permiso, que pasen muy, muy buenas noches. -Concluye Kondo descorriendo la puerta. Nataku y Rei se quedan en silencio por unos momentos, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que el llanto de la niña los regresa a la realidad.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? -cuestiona Rei como si el mundo se le viniera encima.

-Tú nada, en este momento me llevo a mi ahijada. -camina Nataku a la cama y trata de tomar a la niña.

-¡Ah no! ¡Tú no harás eso! -lo detiene Rei de los brazos. -¡Serena me la encargó a mi porque sabe que en Hikawa está segura y contigo no!

-¿Y por qué conmigo no estaría segura? ¡Soy su Padrino y por lo que se ve, puedo cuidar de ella mucho mejor que tú, que por lo demostrado, no sabes nada de bebés! -molesto Nataku mirando con furia a Rei.

-Por favor, Nataku, no me hagas responder algo que te dolerá mucho, de sobra sabes de "QUIEN" es que Serena quiere proteger a la niña y que ella está mucho mejor en Hikawa, así que no me hagas ponerme agresiva contigo y deja a Serenity, porque no permitiré que te la lleves. -Firme Rei mirando desafiante a Nataku. El joven clava sus pupilas doradas en las púrpuras de ella y él, que la conoce bien, sabe que habla en serio. Así que deja a la niña en la cama, Serenity llora menos cuando los dos dejan de discutir.

-Creo que la altera cuando peleamos. -opina Nataku.

-Claro, todos los bebés tienen su aura blanca y tranquila, no cargada de sentimientos negativos, y perciben todo lo que los rodea. -añade Rei acercándose a su armario y abriendo las puertas comienza a buscar algo en él, mientras Nataku se sienta en el borde de la cama y acaricia la cabecita de Serenity, pero no pierde de vista a Rei, hasta ese momento que se había calmado se estaba dando cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que había actuado muy impulsivamente yendo a Hikawa y entrado de esa forma cuando ellos dos habían decidido ya alejarse uno de otro. Y la segunda cosa, que era la más preocupante de todas: Él estaba en la habitación de Rei, de noche, casi a solas con todo lo que había aún en medio de los dos y de su relación, y sus ojos miraban con creciente interés a la chica, que de espaldas a él, se estiraba para buscar algo en un cajón alto. Rei usaba un corto vestido color lavanda de seda de su camisón de tirantes, el cual le llegaba a la mitad de su muslo, y ahora que se estiraba así, muchísimo más arriba… Nataku se encontró a sí mismo con la mirada perdida en las piernas de ella, cuestionándose si acaso debajo de esa ligera tela llevaría algo o quizá… aquí el joven sintió que hacía demasiado calor en aquella habitación y desvió la mirada.

-Aquí está… lo encontré. -añade ella y se acerca a la cama con unas mantas de tela negra y roja con estampado de caracteres japoneses. -sabía que había guardado esto por algún lugar.

-¿Y eso qué es? -pregunta Nataku.

-Protectores para la cabeza, de mis tiempos en que practicaba kendo. Se llaman "Tenugi" -sigue ella y comienza a doblar en triángulo una de aquellas telas.

-Espera un momento, Fénix… -dice él de forma casi involuntaria ese nombre. Rei lo mira entre extrañada y desconcertada. -Rei… -corrige el chico. -¿Quieres decir que vas a usar protectores de kendo como pañales para la niña?

-A no ser que tengas otra opción. -sigue ella.

-Iba a salir a buscar alguna farmacia o centro comercial que atienda las 24 horas para traer pañales, mamilas, fórmula y crema anti escaldaduras, que es lo que más necesitaremos. -añade Nataku sin darse cuenta de que inconscientemente estaba ya uniéndose a sí mismo en la labor del cuidado de la niña.

-Me parece bien, hazlo. -responde Rei abrazando a la niña, que ahora balbucea más calmada; y sentándola encima del triángulo de tela, lo dobla a modo de pañal. -pero mientras tanto vamos a prevenir un accidente más… listo. -añade Rei atando las puntas de este a los lados del estómago de Serenity, quien saca saliva y mueve sus manitas tocando el rostro de Rei. -Si lo sé, sé que me agradeces, pequeña. -Sonríe ella levantando a la niña y abrazándola.

Nataku se queda callado mirando aquel espectáculo tan terriblemente significativo para él; Rei abrazando a un bebé, hablándole cariñosamente y acunándolo. Era tan hermoso, un cuadro que él imaginó ver con ella a su lado tantas veces, que no puede evitar sentir esa emoción en su corazón. Rei deja de caminar y mira al chico, sus miradas se cruzan y ella se sonroja bajo el escrutinio de los ojos dorados. -¿Qué pasa? -pregunta turbada.

-Nada Rei… es que… -duda él en responderle, pero al momento se recompone y regresa a su actitud fría de antes. -iré a comprar esas cosas y regresaré. -decide poniéndose de pie. Camina hacia la chica que carga a la bebita y se agacha a besa la cabeza de la niña, pero al hacerlo, no puede evitar oler el perfume de Rei y al levantar los ojos contempla el escote de su camisón, su cuello y luego sus ojos. Hasta ese momento se da cuenta de que los dos están peligrosamente cerca, sólo la bebita los separa. Rei siente también la proximidad del rostro de Nataku tan cerca de ella y un calor terrible sube por su columna vertebral. Aterrada por todo lo que estaba pasando da unos pasos atrás y se aleja hacia la cama.

-Cuando regreses, por favor, entra por la puerta y no como ladrón por la ventana. -pide ella.

-Antes no te quejabas jamás por eso. -insinúa él abiertamente recordando el pasado.

-Antes no es ahora, Nataku, independientemente que debamos estar aquí por la niña, espero que entiendas que esto no cambia nada entre nosotros.-cortante Rei.

-Eso me queda claro, jamás pensé que fuera diferente. Creo que tú y yo ya nos hemos dicho lo que debíamos decir y yo estoy aquí únicamente por Serenity.

-Me encanta que quede claro, también yo acepto todo esto por Serenity. Solamente. -recalca ella.

-Entonces iré a traer esas cosas que necesitamos. Ahora regreso. -termina él y camina hacia la ventana, en la cual apoya sus piernas y salta. Rei se queda sola en la habitación y suspira mejor, fatigada se deja caer en el sillón al lado de su cama y luego mira a Serenity, cargándola delante de su rostro.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora, pequeña? ¿Lo sabes tú? -le pregunta a la niña que balbucea. -No debería pensar en él, no debería sentirme así cuando lo tengo cerca… pero no puedo controlarlo… y el karma se empeña en seguirme probando, poniéndolo en mi camino… ¿Qué haré? -pregunta ella a la niña que por toda respuesta, bosteza. Rei sonríe y acuna a la bebita en sus brazos. -Duerme princesita, duerme tú que puedes, ajena a todo este horrible mundo que alguna vez te tocará enfrentar… pero dentro de muchos años. -termina ella acunando en sus brazos a la niña, besando su cabecita y sintiendo poco a poco como el aura blanca de esta se fusiona lentamente con la suya, hasta que va cerrando sus ojitos y se queda plácidamente dormida. Rei sonríe y siente que sus párpados también se comienzan a cerrar poco a poco…

"**Akina Lake Resort" **

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Owen tomó de la mano a Serena y entraron y caminaron así hasta llegar la recepción. Serena ya había vivido en muchas ocasiones, desde que conoció a Owen, lo que era que las miradas de muchos se posaran en ellos por él. Pero a lo largo de esos dos años, Serena no tomó muy bien las apariciones de Owen en la televisión, tanto si era porque se le veía con otra mujer o por los comentarios de otras mujeres. Esta vez no fue distinto, en cuanto la recepcionista, una mujer de cabellos negros lacios, bien maquillada y vestida con el uniforme azul acero que identificaba al hotel y una practicante de la misma área, muy joven ella, de cabellos ondulados castaños lo reconocieron, Serena quiso pegarles con su bolso. Pero Owen como siempre, mantuvo la calma, como si él no fuera el causante de los sonrojos, los ojos brillantes o la excitación de las personas.

-Buenas noches ¿Tendrá el hotel disponibilidad de habitaciones? Porque hemos hecho un viaje bastante largo y cansado; no quisiéramos ir en busca de otro hotel a estas horas de la noche.

-Así es, Señor Thalassa, tenemos habitaciones dobles y conecting rooms. -La recepcionista pasó por alto a Serena, que seguía al lado de Owen. -¿Desea que le muestre alguna de las habitaciones?

-La verdad es que deseamos una de las suites del hotel, la que están en el último piso y que cuenta con vista al lago, gracias. -Fue Serena quien respondió, con fuerza y un ligero ceño en la frente.

La practicante, al ver el desconcierto de su superior, tomó riendas en el asunto.

-Déjeme verificar, por favor. ¿Cuántos días desean alojarse?

-Dos noches y tres días, con late check out incluido el domingo, por favor. -Fue la respuesta que dio Owen, sonriendo.

-Tienen suerte, tenemos una de las suites disponibles por todo el fin de semana. ¿A nombre de quien va la reserva?

-Al de Serena Tsukino, por favor. -Owen la miró con ojos muy abiertos. -Creo que es lo mejor, así no te detectan.

-Comprendo. -Asiente Owen. -Deseamos pasar desapercibidos estos días, señorita Mayuri, pido discreción. -Confirma Owen, leyendo el nombre de la muchacha en su placa.

-No se preocupen, su estancia será tal y como lo desean. Por favor, el botones los guiará a la habitación, con él dejen sus documentos de identificación, eso sería todo. Que tengan una muy buena noche, disfrute de su estancia en Akina Lake resort, cualquier ocurrencia, marquen el 1 para recepción y el 0 para llamadas directa de fuera. -Owen sonrió y siguió tomando de la mano a Serena mientras el botones, un muchacho de estatura promedio saludaba educadamente, Serena escuchó con total claridad la conversación de ambas chicas:

-¿¡Cómo pudiste mantener la calma con Owen Thalassa frente a ti!?

-Porque tengo ética profesional. ¿Me vas a aprobar con nota alta por mi buen desempeño luego de que metiste la pata? -Serena ya no pudo seguir escuchando, pues el ascensor abrió sus puertas e inmediatamente entraron.

La chica rubia sonreía. En ese momento recordó que su imagen no era la más apropiada, tras darse cuenta que el botones espiaba su rostro por medio de los espejos. Owen pasó un brazo por la espalda de ella hasta que llegaron al último piso.

El botones abrió la puerta con la tarjeta magnética e hizo un guiado por la suite. Con cierta discreción, nombró que el baño contaba con un botiquín de primeros auxilios por si tuvieran alguna emergencia controlable. Se retiró dando las buenas noches. Owen, quien se había dado cuenta que Serena se había puesto de malas, y más cuando se percató el motivo, no dijo nada, pero en cuanto se quedaron solos, ella comenzó:

-Cómo te comían con la mirada ¡Gran Kami! Es como si nunca hubieran visto a un hombre. -Owen caminaba por la habitación y Serena hacía lo propio hacía el amplio balcón que había en esa suite.

-¿Te has molestado? -Fue la única pregunta que él le hizo.

-¡Claro que no! Es estúpido que me moleste, no debería porqué, no hay motivos, yo no soy de irritarme por cuestiones como estás, tú sabes que yo…

Pero Owen no la dejó terminar. La jaló de la mano y la atrajo hacía si, dándole un beso profundo, intenso, con mucho sentimiento. Serena respondió a esa acción casi de inmediato, enlazando sus manos al cuello del chico. Él la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó.

-Es algo con lo que tendrás que lidiar siempre, Serena, y aprender a llevarlo y, aunque no es algo que a mí me guste en demasía, pues pierdo privacidad, es parte de lo que tengo que pagar por estar en dónde estoy.

-¡Claro! No te preocupes, aprenderé la manera de lidiar con ello. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tan bien que interrumpiste por completo? -Coloca ella una mano en la mejilla del chico.

-Creo que te estaba besando.

-¿Y qué esperas? Bésame la vida entera, Owen. -Susurra ella tras acercar el rostro de él al suyo. -Estuve deseando este momento desde siempre. -Le susurra ella al oído. Owen sonríe, y no da tregua a sus sentimientos. Suficiente castigo tuvo ya ese tiempo.

Serena comienza a besando una de las mejillas del chico hasta llegar a su mentón. Besa su cuello, no sin sentir que las piernas le tiemblan, más por la emoción que por otra cosa, y él a su vez desabotona uno a uno cada bendito botón de ese abrigo. Serena comienza a hacer un tanto con la camisa de Owen, pero ella más desenfrenada, con intensidad, con deseo… Pasea la palma de su mano por la espalda de Owen ahora que ha conseguido desatar el huracán que hay en ella. Owen la siente segura, sin temores, y luego de sacarle el abrigo y que cae pesadamente a la alfombra, no puede dejar de verla. Su rostro, pese al golpe sufrido, sigue siendo el rostro de Serena, ese que lo hipnotizó sin poder evitarlo desde que la viese en esa banca del parque por vez primera hace más de dos años.

-No puedo creer que te tengo aquí a mi lado. Soñé intensamente con este momento y no quiero perder ni un minuto más de esta noche para estar contigo. -Susurra Owen tras desabotonar la blusa estilo kimono que usara Serena y estrecharla contra sí.

-Pues si supieras lo que una vez soñé… -Susurra ella con cierto aire travieso. -quizá podamos hacerlo realidad…

Y tras sacarle la camisa y tirarla en un punto inexacto de la habitación, todo el sentimiento que ellos tenían reprimido, reinó esa noche en Akina, porque en ese momento la historia de Tristán e Isolda, no parecía tan imposible…

**Templo Hikawa.**

Nataku avanzaba con las bolsas del supermercado, cargadas de todo lo necesario para Serenity, por la explanada del templo, hasta detenerse junto a la ventana que tan bien conocía. Todavía estaba abierta y había luz a pesar de ser casi las dos de la mañana, y entró por esta.

-Rei… regresé… -dijo él en voz baja, y cuando saltó hacia dentro, no escuchó ningún ruido. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y miró en el sillón cerca de la cama a Rei profundamente dormida, abrazando a la niña, que también estaba durmiendo. Nataku no pudo evitar sonreír ante ésta escena. Ahora que ella estaba durmiendo y nadie lo veía, podía darse el lujo de externar sus emociones libremente, porque la escena de Rei y un bebé era demasiado sugerente para él. Caminó hacia las dos y tomó en brazos a la niña con sumo cuidado, desenredando los de Rei de la bebita, lo cual no le fue difícil.

Luego caminó hacia la cama y dejó sobre esta a la niña. La cama de Rei era muy amplia y estaba junto a la pared, así que acercándose allí dejó a Serenity dormida muy cerca de la pared y con las almohadas de Rei hizo una pequeña cerca alrededor de Serenity para evitar que se rodara. Luego bajó de la cama y miró a la chica que dormía en el sillón. Sabía que no podía dejarla allí, pues seguro por la mañana ella tendría un dolor horrible por la mala postura, pero la opción de moverla del sillón le daba… miedo… miedo por él, por no poder controlar sus emociones si la tocaba.

-Rei… Rei… despierta, ve a la cama ahora… -la mueve él tocando su hombro. Pero ella sigue profundamente dormida. Nataku pasa saliva, porque al tocar a Rei en la piel desnuda del hombro, involuntariamente ha bajado el tirante de su camisón… Asustado por lo que el solo roce de su piel provoca en él, duda en dar el siguiente paso, pero suspirando hondo, se decide y toma a la mujer dormida en sus brazos, cargándola contra su pecho y camina con ella a la cama. Son sólo unos pasos, pero el contacto del cuerpo dormido de su esposa, combinado con su aroma y toda la situación, estaban haciéndole a Nataku muy difícil pensar con claridad.

Al fin llega a la cama y deja en ella a Rei, pero al hacerlo se da cuenta de que ella ha puesto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y que no lo suelta. La posición de Nataku es muy incómoda, está agachado sobre ella pero la chica dormida no lo deja ir.

-Nataku… no te vayas… -habla Rei. Él puede sentir el aliento de ella muy cerca de su rostro. Evidentemente está dormida, sabe que despierta jamás le pediría eso, menos ahora, pero escucharla hablar de él en sus sueños, pedirle que no se vaya, es demasiado, así que el chico confundido decide dejarse llevar por lo que siente, y lentamente se acuesta en la cama a un lado de Rei, ella que no ha soltado sus manos de su cuello acurruca su cabeza sobre su pecho, y Nataku, cerrando los ojos, pone sus brazos protectoramente sobre la cintura de ella atrayéndola más a él.

Sus cuerpos juntos se acoplan perfectamente, y el chico de ojos dorados sonríe, parece que el destino lo estaba llevando al límite de sus fuerzas, y que lo tenía atrapado en una habitación con las dos mujeres que más amaba en el universo, así que ¿Qué podía hacer él?.. Sólo dejarse llevar, ya no tenía ganas de luchar, y ya no quería hacerlo, así que entregado a ese maravilloso sentimiento de tener a Rei entre sus brazos otra vez, sólo puede decir en su susurro:

-No me iré Fénix… no me iré jamás de tu lado…

**NOTAS FINALES: Seguimos con al historia, dije que se venían escenas fuertes, y solo diré que he venido construyendo a cada personaje lentamente desde SRR 1 para que llegaran a un desenlace creíble, justo y además inesperado, así que únicamente estoy actuando en consecuencia cuando escribo, pero mis decisiones sobre cada uno, Rei, Sere, Owen, Nataku, Darien…todo estaba decidido desde un inicio. Quienes me conocen lo saben, jamás hago cosas porque si, aunque la abogada favorita aun lo dude…JIII.**

**Bien, gracias especiales a Genbu sama, mi editora, amiga y Onee chan y la escena de los dos lindos dedicada a mi Gemela Malvada en conmemoración a Beltaine y a nuestro aniversario, un año más de maldades, y las que nos quedan…¡Espero te haya gustado! Gracias a todos por el apoyo y ahora si comienza en verdad el inicio del final, aunque haya dicho un oxímoron…XD…ARIGATOU a todos.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. **_**"Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**_** (SIII tengo nuevo lema…¿Les gusta? A mí me encanta=)**


	48. Chapter 47: Regresando a su cause

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 47: Regresando a su cause.**

**Templo Hikawa.**

La luz del sol se filtraba poco a poco por los resquicios de la ventana de la habitación, dando en el rostro de Rei. La incomodidad misma en su rostro, le indica que es momento de levantarse, que está despierta y regresa de ese lejano mundo de sueños donde todo en su vida es felicidad; aunque todavía no abre los ojos, suspira hondo, siente que por vez primera en mucho tiempo ha dormido tranquila, pero ahora que toma conciencia de su situación, se comienza a dar cuenta de algo que primero la aterra y luego la hace sonrojar: Está recostada sobre algo que no es su almohada, sobre un cuerpo, tiene sus dos manos sobre este y sus piernas enredadas en otras mientras unos posesivos brazos la aprisionan de la cintura.

Ella abre los ojos lentamente, como temiendo encontrarse con lo que ya sabe y presiente, porque ese olor y esa sensación no podían venir más que de… Nataku. Y era verdad, los ojos amatista se encuentran con el rostro viril y atractivo del hombre que ama, quien duerme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y su sonrojo se acentúa. Ella no recordaba de la noche anterior más que haberse quedado dormida en el sofá con la niña, y después nada… ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Seguramente él la llevó. De pronto toda la vergüenza y el desconcierto cambian por una sonrisa; lo mira dormir y recuerda como ayer se mostró tan preocupado por Serenity, tan lindo y tierno con ella, y tan entregado a cuidar de la niña que la había hecho pensar que Nataku sería seguramente un magnífico papá… Si él supiera que… pero no debe saberlo, no cuando en unos días se casará por su decisión con otra mujer.

¿Sería justo lo que ella iba a hacer? ¿Sería justo ocultarle a Nataku la verdad cuando evidentemente tenía derecho a saberla? Desconcertada, Rei decide levantarse lentamente de la cama, con cuidado se deshace, no sin dificultad, de los brazos de Nataku y se levanta. Camina hacia el otro lado de la cama mirando a la bebita dormida, la toca para ver que no estuviese mojada y luego de mirarla dormir como angelito, la besa en la cabeza rubia.

Contempla de nuevo al joven dormido y lo cubre con la sábana que estaba al lado, cariñosamente separa unos mechones de cabello plateado de la frente del chico, y sin poder controlar su ternura, se inclina y lo besa en los labios levemente.

-Descansa, Nataku. -añade ella y luego se dirige hacia su armario y toma ropa limpia, dirigiéndose al baño. Sabe que una ducha es lo que le caería mejor para aclarar sus emociones.

Afuera, Nataku se incorpora lentamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y se toca con la punta de los dedos los labios donde antes ella lo había besado.

-No has perdido la costumbre de besarme mientras duermo, Fénix, y espero no la pierdas nunca. -sonríe él recordando cuantas veces en el pasado él despertó con un beso de su mujer como ahora, sólo que entonces las cosas estaban bien entre los dos, y él la atrapaba por la cintura y la obligaba a que ese beso fuera mucho más que un toque. Ahora, aunque él se había despertado mucho antes que ella, había decidido seguir allí, a su lado, gozando de esos momentos robados que la situación extraña en que estaban ahora, le permitía.

Había admirado detenidamente aquel rostro que tanto amaba, amentando la presión de sus brazos en ese cuerpo que era suyo, y se había deleitado en el aroma tan especial de su Fénix por mucho tiempo antes de que despertara. Tenerla allí, a su lado, lo hacía dudar tanto o más que las palabras de Keitaro Hino; él y ella habían tomado una decisión y sabía que ni uno ni otra cambiarían tan fácilmente, le dolía darse cuenta de en qué medida aún la amaba y era obvio que ella a él igual, entonces… ¿Por qué no hacer algo por recuperar ese amor? Era cuestión de alargar la mano y tomarlo, ¿O iba él a dejarla ir tan fácil cuando lo único que deseaba era despertar con ella igual que estaban ahora? El sonido del agua corriendo de la regadera no hizo otra cosa que aunar a sus dudas y temores uno más, uno del cual era dolorosamente consciente…cel deseo…

Imaginar el agua cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, era casi demasiado para el control que Nataku se había propuesto sobre sus sentimientos, pero lo cierto es que lo que había pasado entre ellos en la oficina de Rei, había sido tan intenso, que las escenas se sucedían en su cabeza con dolorosa tortura, mezcladas con lo que ahora su mente estaba recreando al sólo sonido del agua… ¿Está bien pensar y sentir todo eso cuando ellos dos ya no tenían nada?... ¡Claro que lo está! Responde una voz en el fondo de su subconsciente, porque podían haber terminado con palabras, pero había tanto amor, tanta pasión y tantas cosas entre los dos que era entendible que él se sintiera de esta forma… además ella era su esposa… su mujer… suya…

-Mía… -repite Nataku lentamente como gozando del sonido de aquellas palabras en su boca, porque sabe que son verdad, e incapaz de contenerse más, se levanta de la cama, caminando lentamente hacia el baño. Puede percibir el aroma habitual de ella, y eso también lo enloquece cada vez más. Respirando entrecortadamente, se acerca a la puerta y sujeta la manija. Su corazón late aceleradamente pensando en qué es lo que va a encontrar detrás de esa puerta, hasta que el llanto fuerte de un bebé lo hace regresar a la realidad. Corre hacia la cama y mira a la bebita que inquieta llora, le sonríe y la levanta de la cama.

-Buenos días, princesita, como siempre tan oportuna, me has salvado de hacer una tontería. -Le dice Nataku y luego que la niña se calma, él toca el improvisado pañal que Rei le puso. -así que eso era, bien, no te preocupes, ya tengo pañales para ti. -explica el chico y dejando a la bebita en la cama se acerca hacia las bolsas con las cosas que compró por la noche buscando los pañales.

Dentro del baño, Rei termina de ponerse la bata y con su cabello enredado en la toalla para evitar que le moje la espalda, sale del baño, sin embargo, al salir se detiene en la puerta. Afuera, la niña rubia ríe con fuerza acostada en la cama, mientras Nataku, que ya la ha cambiado, le hace cosquillas en la pancita. La chica de cabello negro sonríe involuntariamente ante esta escena realmente encantadora, porque puede percibir claramente el aura dorada de su esposo y la blanca de Serenity en una total armonía, y además, porque la actitud de Nataku con la bebita era tan tierna e impactante, que no podía menos que sonreír.

El joven de cabello plata levanta la vista y se topa con Rei detenida del dintel de la puerta del baño, mirándolos a los dos, y tomando en brazos a la bebé se acerca a ella.

-Buenos días, Rei… veo que dormiste bien. -explica él con toda intensión. Rei se sonroja y evita la respuesta.

-Buenos días… no sé bien qué haces aquí, deberías volver a tu casa. -evita ella y se acerca a su armario buscando sus zapatos.

-¿Y dejarte a la niña? Nunca, ya te die que mientras la tengas aquí y su alocada y desobligada madre no regrese por ella, no me moveré de su lado. Es mi ahijada.

-Es mi ahijada también, Nataku, y cuidaré de ella porque me la han dejado a mí.

-¿Ah sí? -insinúa él. -dime entonces como harás para darle de comer, si sabes preparar la fórmula, si conoces cuanta cantidad de ésta le debes dar, si sabes la temperatura a que la toma y con qué frecuencia. -desafiante él. Rei va a responderle pero en verdad no tiene argumentos contra eso. -¿lo ves, Rei? No tienes nada que objetar, me necesitas. -explica él. Rei levanta los ojos y los clava en Nataku por el tono con que ha dicho aquello, caminando muy cerca de ella, Rei se hace atrás hasta toparse con la pared, ninguno de los dos pierde jamás el contacto de sus ojos y ella es consciente. -me necesitas y no lo puedes negar. -insiste él y a Rei le queda claro que no se refiere ya sólo al cuidado de la niña.

-Bien, si quieres quedarte, hazlo, pero no quiero que te entrometas en mi vida, yo tengo aún algunas cosas que hacer en la oficina y también en el castillo. -insiste ella alejándose de la proximidad peligrosa de su esposo.

-¿Y piensas hacerlo con Serenity? -inquieto Nataku.

-Desde luego que si, cuidaré de ella pero no puedo dejar de ir a trabajar. -reitera ella. -tengo responsabilidades. -sigue sacando de su armario un traje sastre blanco.

-En ese caso iré contigo. Iremos los dos contigo. -añade Nataku.

-Suponía que dirías eso y no pienso pelear más, cuidaremos de Serenity los dos como personas civilizadas y eso es todo. -decide ella. En ese momento la niña llora otra vez.

-Creo que tiene hambre. -opina Nataku.

-Pues entones ve a prepararle su comida mientras me cambio y enseguida salimos hacia la oficina. -él se queda mirando a Rei un momento, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Y es necesario que salgamos de aquí mientras te cambias? -pregunta con tono travieso que hace sonrojar a Rei y le recuerda aquellos tiempos pasados donde Nataku siempre se portaba así con ella, fue una de las razones por las que se enamoró de él. -yo no me quejaría de la vista, y la princesita seguro no dirá nada.

-Nataku, no me hagas enfadar y ve a darle de comer a la niña. Conoces el camino a la cocina, estaré con ustedes en un momento. -decidida ella empuja a Nataku por la espalda hasta que lo saca de la habitación y cierra la puerta corrediza.

-¿Qué te parece, Serenity? Tu madrina sigue teniendo un genio del demonio. -habla Nataku con la bebita, luego la puerta se abre de nuevo y Rei saca al pasillo las bolsas de plástico con las cosas que Nataku compró.

-Oí eso también, Nataku, deja de decirle cosas malas de mí a Serenity y ocúpate de tus deberes de niñera. -ríe ella y cierra otra vez la puerta. Él sonríe y toma las bolsas en una mano mientras con la otra sigue cargando a la niña y camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina. Kondo Saburo se encuentra allí preparando algo de comer.

-Buen día joven Yamada… ¿Pasaron buena noche? -pregunta travieso, el anciano.

-Menos buena de lo que me habría gustado, abuelo, pero no me quejo. -insiste Nataku dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa. -hueles delicioso… ¿Qué cocina?

-Omelette, Seguramente tendrán hambre, y ya que renuncié a ayudar con Tsukiko, puedo cooperar alimentando a las niñeras. -asiente el anciano.

-Maravilloso, Kondo sama, porque me muero de hambre. -reitera Nataku. -¿Puede cargar a la nena mientras preparo su fórmula? -pide Nataku, Serenity ya alarga las manitas hacia Kondo y este la recibe para que Nataku prepare todo. El chico abre la lata de leche, busca donde calentarla, pone agua, mide con la cucharilla y coloca todo en la mamila.

-Vaya que eres experto en cuidado de bebés, serás un excelente padre cuando tengas hijos. -habla Kondo con intensión, una sonrisa ambigua del chico.

-Cuando tenga hijos… -repite él las últimas palabras.

-¿Es que no has pensado en tenerlos nunca? -insiste el sacerdote.

-Muchas veces, Kondo sama…

-¿Y entonces?

-Creo que con usted puedo ser sincero… yo pensaba tener hijos solamente con Rei. -se anima el chico poniendo la fórmula en la mamila y agitándola para revolverla. -soñaba con una nenita pequeña con los ojos de mi Fénix… pero ahora…

-Ahora… ¿Qué los detiene? Las cosas entre ustedes están claras, ya no hay secretos ni nada que los separe ¿Por qué siguen distanciados? -insiste él.

-Es complicado, Kondo sama… mucho… -confundido él saca un poco de fórmula en el dorso de su mano midiendo la temperatura y luego abraza a la niña y le acerca la mamila la cual Serenity toma con avidez. Nataku se sienta en una silla.

-Nada en la vida es complicado, hijo, nosotros lo hacemos complicado. -reitera él. En ese momento Rei, ya vestida con su traje sastre y con su cabello trenzado sujeto con una cinta blanca, entra en la cocina y Nataku se queda mirándola embobado, era algo tonto, pero siempre le pasaba eso con Rei, se embelesaba mirándola.

-Buen día, abuelo, saldré a la oficina y después iré con Artemis a arreglar algunos asuntos, es posible que no regresemos hasta la noche.

-¿Te llevarás a Tsukiko? -alarmado Kondo.

-Tengo que, ella es mi responsabilidad e irá a todos lados que vaya yo. -insiste Rei.

-Despreocúpese, Kondo sama, que yo iré con las dos. -apoya Nataku.

-Bien, eso me hace sentir mejor. -sincero el anciano. -pero a pesar de tu prisa, hija, no te irás sin desayunar.

-Abuelo, por favor…

-No te vas a negar, Rei, además no puedes apresurar a la niña a comer o le haría daño. También hay que esperar a que saque el aire. -opina Nataku. La chica de ojos amatista suspira y termina por sentarse a la mesa junto a su esposo mientras el abuelo le acerca un plato con omelette.

-Bien, agradezcamos al gran Kami este momento en que podemos estar juntos todos los que nos amamos compartiendo la comida que nos obsequia. -ora el sacerdote, instintivamente los ojos de Nataku y los de Rei se cruzan un momento pero después se desvía, el anciano aplaude dos veces.

-¡Itakadimasu! -dice al fin y comienza el desayuno, un desayuno demasiado tenso, donde sólo Kondo habla y bromea, y donde el silencio de Rei y Nataku dice demasiadas cosas que ellos no se atreven a decir.

**Akina Lake Resort.**

La luz del sol entra por las cortinas blancas del lugar alumbrando a la pareja que se haya dormida entre las sábanas de la cama. La chica de cabello rubio tiene sus manos y cabeza recargada sobre el pecho del joven de cabello aguamarina. Éste se haya despierto y mira a la mujer dormida, acariciando su cabeza con una gran sonrisa de felicidad distendiendo sus varoniles facciones.

-Serena. -pronuncia él el nombre que ahora suena diferente en sus labios, mucho muy diferente, porque sabe que ahora ella es suya, suya por completo sin obstáculos ni ataduras, como debió ser siempre. Sus manos delicadas se detienen junto a la mejilla de ella donde todavía la marca del golpe terrible del día anterior, destaca con doloroso recuerdo. De pronto Owen siente que la ira y rabia contra Darien Chiba regresa a él, pero se calma al momento, no, no debía ser así, ahora en su alma no había lugar para ningún sentimiento negativo, mucho menos luego de lo que había ocurrido anoche.

La sensación de despertar junto a Serena era para Owen lo más cercano al cielo que conocía, y estaba dispuesto a que todas sus mañanas fueran como esa de ahora en adelante. Sonrío recordando a Serena anoche, quizá fuera la posición de las estrellas, o quizá el resultado de tanta tensión y ansiedad entre los dos, pero la mujer que anoche había hecho el amor con él no era la chica tímida y algo inexperta que él recordaba, se había convertido en una mujer terriblemente apasionada, que correspondía a sus avances y hasta los provocaba, y definitivamente ésta nueva reina Isolda, segura de sí misma, valiente, intensa y maravillosa lo enloquecía mucho más.

Lentamente la mujer dormida en su pecho abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Buenos días, bella reina Isolda… ¿Dormiste bien? -pregunta él.

-Maravillosamente, Sir Tristán, como jamás había dormido noches antes. -responde ella levantando la cabeza y los dos se besa tiernamente un momento, luego ella se vuelve a recargar en el pecho de Owen y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Owen… ¿De verdad esto ocurrió? ¿De verdad estoy aquí contigo? -se repite ella como si quisiera estar segura de que no estaba soñando, en voz baja.

-De verdad ocurrió, Serena, estamos aquí los dos, juntos, solos y disfrutando de nuestro amor, y así será por siempre, porque no voy a separarme de ti jamás ¿Me oyes? Jamás, está vez nos pertenecemos. Ahora puedo decir que eres mía, totalmente. -reclama el chico con seguridad que hace sonreír a Serena.

-Soy muy feliz, Owen, más feliz que nunca en mi vida… y me parece increíble pensar en lo cerca que tuve siempre mi felicidad y todo lo que tardé en darme cuenta de que bastaba solo una decisión para poseerla por completo. -sigue ella.

-No recuerdes cosas tristes, Serena, ahora no debemos pensar para nada en el pasado, si no en el futuro, un futuro cómo debió haber sido siempre, que puede aún ser difícil y complicado como dijiste antes, lo será, pero que al estar juntos, vamos a poder enfrentar. -acaba él tomando la mano de ella y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Aun con todo esto, y a pesar de estar segura de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con mi hija y contigo, quiero recoger los estudios cuando volvamos a Tokio.

-Entiendo eso y estoy de acuerdo, necesitas estar segura. -anima él. -y en caso de que Serenity sea de Chiba, pensar que conviene hacer para que, aunque tú no sigas a su lado, él no deje de tener contacto con ella. -ecuánime el chico. A Serena le gusta escucharlo hablar así, sin una pizca de celos, y sonríe sabiendo que esa certeza en su amor se la había dado ella misma anoche. -Y por otro lado, si Serenity es mi hija, eso agilizaría mucho más los trámites de tu divorcio. En todo caso y sea cual sea el resultado, saben que no las dejaré solas. Las amo. -ofrece él besando el dorso de la mano de Serena.

-Lo sé Owen… una cosa más… Quiero llamar a Rei, pero… ¿Crees que debería llamarla y preguntar por la niña?

-Si deseas hacerlo, hazlo, así te sentirás mejor, pero definitivamente no creo que lo necesites, con Rei y Nataku ella está bien ¿No?

-Eso lo sé, y si todo resulta como deseo, quizá este acercamiento sirva para que ellos dos arreglen sus diferencias. -opina ella con la mirada perdida. Una risa cristalina y feliz de Owen llena la habitación. Serena sonríe, le encanta como ríe Owen.

-Así que sigues siento una entrometida incorregible… ¿Eh, Serena? Usaste a la niña para intentar que Rei y Nataku se reconcilien.

-Sí, supongo que ser entrometida es parte de mi personalidad… pero no me irás a regañar por esto, querido, es una buena causa, a demás que siempre he creído que Serenity es el ancla que alguna vez se necesita. Mi hija es decisiva. -Una sonrisa aparece, nuevamente, en el rostro de Serena.

-Claro que no te regañaré, me encanta que seas así, me enamoré de ti tal como eres, con todo. -termina él besando la nariz de Serena. -bien, bella reina Isolda ¿Qué quiere que hagamos este día en que me tiene exclusivamente para usted? Akina ofrece muchas posibilidades, montañismo, paseo en lancha, turismo por los alrededores, visita al templo de Amaterasu, podrías pedir cualquiera de esos trajes de ese catálogo de las tiendas de este hotel. -opina él.

-Tentadora oferta, Sir Tristán, sin embargo, únicamente escuché la parte en que dijo "Me tiene exclusivamente para usted" y créame que las demás opciones se opacan en comparación a lo que tengo en mente y toda opción que conlleve ropa, está de más. -Sonríe ella con picardía que hace sonreír a Owen. Los dos se abrazan y giran en la cama hasta que ella queda debajo de él, quien se apoya en sus brazos para no dejar caer su peso por completo en ella. -Creo que tendrá que convencerme de que usted, por sí mismo, es una razón poderosa para no salir de la cama. -añade Serena.

-Creo que puedo ser muy convincente si me lo propongo. -añade él y se acerca besando primero lentamente a los labios de Serena, para bajar por el cuello de Serena, quien pone sus manos sobre el de Owen, cerrando los ojos.

-Entonces convénceme. -susurra ella al oído del chico mientras este sigue besándola y con su mano libre acaricia el muslo de Serena, quien tiene que ahogar un gemido de placer. Definitivamente, piensa Owen, todo sufrimiento valió la pena en el pasado con tal de tener a su Reina así, a su lado, y para siempre…

**Tokio Japón, Oficinas de "Camelot Gruppe".**

Dentro de las oficinas de la escudería de F1, todo es agitación y revuelo. Los teléfonos no dejan de sonar y los empleados vienen y van caminando por los pasillos. Akane Karasuma y Rubeus, tratan de coordinar todo aquel desastre en ausencia de Rei.

-¡Karasuma sama! llaman de Pirelli, los ejecutivos desean hablar con la señorita Hasegawa.

-Karasuma, llamada desde Francia, quieren confirmar la firma de autógrafos del señor Schwarzmond y el joven Meiou.

-¡Karasuma san! hablan de la delegación de la UNICEF para la campaña de los pilotos en apoyo de esa institución. -dicen casi a la vez todas las recepcionistas. La chica pelirroja mira a su novio que la sigue con el celular encendido, intentando encontrar a Rei y éste mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-No responde-declara el pelirrojo.

-¡Creo que me volveré loca si ella no aparece ahora! -estalla Akane apagando de golpe su PALM. Pero justo en ese momento, la puerta del elevador se abre y en ella aparece la chica de cabello negro, elegantemente vestida con lentes oscuros que entra en el pasillo y lo único que desentona con su atuendo es que carga una pañalera de bebé en el hombro. La mirada de todas las recepcionistas se clava en su jefa, quien es seguida por el apuesto hombre de cabello plata, que carga a una bebita rubia en sus brazos.

-¡Reiko sama! Menos mal que llega, la intentamos localizar en el celular y no respondía. -habla Rubeus en alemán.

-Lo tenía apagado, lo siento de verdad, Rubeus. Akane, Chicas, buenos días. -saluda ella. Un silencio expectante en todo el piso de la oficina, nadie osa decir una palabra al ver a su jefa en esa extraña situación. -Sé que se preguntan el motivo de mi tardanza y también que no tengo disculpa alguna para llegar tarde a trabajar, menos un día como hoy que tenemos pendiente el informe de cierre de actividades de la escudería, pero de verdad me ha surgido un imprevisto…

-Sí, un imprevisto… ese hombre con una bebé, ojala me surgiera a mí. -opina una de las chicas.

-¡Chihoyo! ¡Silencio! -le da un codazo la otra recretaria.

-Pasen todas las llamadas a mi oficina, atenderé personalmente cada pendiente, Akane, entra conmigo, Rubeus, ve por el informe financiero y te espero en quince minutos, y por favor Tamaki, consígueme unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. -pide ella.

-Y una mordedera. -añade Nataku al lado de Rei. Las secretarias se miran unas a otras y algunas ríen discretamente.

-Nataku, por favor… estamos en una oficina… -se queja Rei.

-Lo siento, Fénix, pero Serenity está sacando mucha saliva, le saldrá un dientecito, así que necesita una mordedera o la tendrás llorando todo el tiempo. -opina el chico. Rei solo mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Una aspirina y una mordedera, Tamaki, por favor. -acaba ella antes de entrar a la oficina seguida de Nataku y la bebita.

-Vaya, al parecer la jefa tiene familia nueva. -ríe la secretaria.

-¡Tamaki! Guarda tus comentarios y ve por lo que te pidieron. -la detiene Karasuma. -y ustedes dejen de cuchichear y vamos a trabajar. -aplaude la pelirroja mientras las chicas se dispersan y ella entra en la oficina.

-De verdad creo que iré a traer el porta bebé de Serenity ¿O dónde esperas recostarla? ¿En una silla giratoria? ¿Sobre el escritorio o encima de tu portátil? -le dice Nataku a la chica.

-No seas desesperado, ya pensaré en algo. -insiste Rei mirando todas las carpetas y la computadora que tiene sobre su escritorio. -¡Lo tengo! -dice y abre el cajón de su escritorio sacando de este los papeles y cajas con discos.

-¿Un cajón, Fénix? -ofendido Nataku.

-Es lo mejor que tengo al menos hasta que vayamos a casa de Serena por sus cosas, así que no te quejes. -insiste ella y llegando a la pañalera, extrae de esta la cobijita de la niña y la dobla hasta acomodarla en el cajón. -listo, ahora dámela. -pide ella y le quita de los brazos a la niña a Nataku. Éste duda en dejarla pero no lo evita, y Rei recuesta a la nena en el cajón. Serenity balbucea y aplaude. -¿Qué te parece, pequeña? ¿No está tan mal como dice tu cascarrabias padrino? ¿Cierto? -Nataku se cruza de brazos, mientras Akane a su lado sonríe.-Ahora Nataku, ve a tu apartamento, toma un baño, cámbiate y regresa por nosotras para comer. Y una cosa más, no vayas a casa de Serena, no quiero que te cruces con Darien hasta que yo haya hablado con él. ¿Está claro?

-Pero Fénix, ¿Cómo vamos a ir por las cosas de la niña así?

-Tú déjame todo a mí y ocúpate únicamente de lo que te he dicho. ¡Anda! -anima Rei sentándose en su silla y encendiendo la computadora.

-Ten cuidado que no se roce, y su siguiente mamila le toca a las doce. -aconseja Nataku.

-Lo sé, todo el camino aquí me lo estuviste repitiendo, vete y no te preocupes. -casi lo corre ella.

-No la pierdas de vista, Karasuma, no sabe nada de bebés. -aconseja él antes de irse.

-No se preocupe, Yamada san, la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. -sigue la pelirroja. Nataku entonces da media vuelta y sale cerrando la puerta.

-¿Ya se ha ido? -pregunta Rei.

-Sí, eso creo.

-¡Menos mal! Me estaba sofocando, es demasiado desconfiado. -termina ella.

-Así que cuidando a la niña de la señora Serena. La verdad no la imagino de niñera. -sonríe Karasuma sentándose en la silla frente a su jefa.

-Es terrible, jamás pensé que cuidar a un bebé fuera tan desgastante. -se queja la chica. -pero a la vez, es hermoso… -sonríe tomando su llavero y moviéndolo arriba de la cabecita de la niña, quien agita sus manitas y balbucea.

-Me alegra que lo disfrute, y lamento llamarla a la realidad pero tenemos más asuntos pendientes que la Unión Europea. -decide ella.

-Lo sé, Akane, veamos, dime primero lo más urgente. -termina Rei mientras su amiga le hace un listado pormenorizado de todos los pendientes.

**Hospital Central, Tokio.**

En la cafetería del hospital, la bella mujer de cabello azul toma una taza de café, mientras sus ojos ansiosos miran de vez en cuando hacia la puerta de entrada y luego al reloj de pulsera. Una sola pregunta ronda su mente… ¿Vendrá? ¿No vendrá? Quizá estaba demasiado herido por la última charla que tuvieron y con justa razón, quizá ella había tensado demasiado el hilo y este se había roto de golpe; quizá se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de todo y ahora lo iba a lamentar lo que quedaba de su vida, como si todo el tiempo que habían estado separados no fuera bastante tormento. Ansiosa, frota sus manos una con otra.

-Buenos días.-escucha ella la voz varonil venida de su espalda y no puede evitar mirar hacia atrás y toparse con el rostro del hombre de cabello blanco. Éste parece muy serio, pero sus facciones se distienden a la sola vista de la mujer que ama.

-¡Artemis! -murmura ella poniéndose de pie.

-Luna. -responde él con cierta reserva.

-Pensé que no vendrías. -ansiosa la señora.

-Dudé en venir, mucho más a un lugar tan impropio como éste.

-No podía esperar a que fuera en otro lugar, además debo cuidar de Tsukino san. Es posible que mañana lo den de alta. -informa ella.

-Me alegro. -asiente el hombre del bastón. -Luna… ¿Es solo para decirme esto que me llamaste? Porque si es así, tengo demasiado trabajo en la escudería. -cortante él.

-No es solo por eso que te he llamado, Artemis. -apenada la señora bajando la mirada. -¿Puedes sentarte? -pide tomando su mano. Él, a pesar de todo lo que se han dicho los dos y del dolor que siente por el rechazo de Luna, no puede hacer nada contra la mirada suplicante y el toque de aquella mano y termina por ceder sentándose frente a ella.

-Tú dirás. -anima Artemis sujetando su bastón.

-Rei estuvo aquí hace tiempo… vino a traer a Serena porque ésta sufrió un ataque de Yamada. Las dos estuvieron cerca de morir. -inicia Luna.

-Supe eso. -seco el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Al inicio, yo me porté con Rei demasiado cortante, luego de todo lo que sabía de ella y de ver su actitud hacia todos nosotros, eso era normal… -inicia Luna.

-No debiste, Reiko de verdad se arriesgó ese día para salvar a Serena aún a costa de su integridad física, y las dos estuvieron muy cerca de morir. -serio Artemis.

-Lo sé. Mientras el médico atendía a Serena, Rei habló conmigo, tuvimos mucho tiempo para charlar, y ella… me contó… todo lo que pasó luego de su accidente. Me dijo sobre la paraplejia, todo lo que ella vivió estando en silla de ruedas, y me habló sobre ti, sobre todo lo que hiciste por ella, sobre como aprendió a conocerte, respetarte y quererte, como la ayudaste a salir adelante y cómo fue que la adoptaste como hija.

-Ya veo. -sigue Artemis. -¿Y eso cambia en algo lo que piensas de mí? -esperanzado él tomando las manos de Luna encima de la mesa.

-Mucho. -opina ella conmovida. -yo no sabía nada de eso, no tenía idea de nada… llegué a pensar que tú estabas confabulado con Rei para esa venganza que ella deseaba contra todos, que esa idea de adoptarla era solo un capricho más de millonario… lo lamento… me equivoqué.

-No en todo, Luna. Creo que tus palabras a pesar de no conocer la historia completa tenían mucho de razón. Los dos en un momento de esta historia perdimos el piso, ella por buscar una venganza, yo por sentir que tenía una familia. -termina él. -es algo que siempre he deseado, más allá de lo que tengo.

-Lo sé, Artemis. Ahora lo sé, y también sé que quieres de verdad a Rei.

-Mucho. Reiko es para mí todo lo que nunca podré ser, y una verdadera hija, me quiere y respeta mucho más que si fuera de mi sangre y verla triunfar me hace sentir un orgullo que jamás pensé sentir en mi vida. -confiesa el millonario.

-Ella también te adora, dice que la vida la recompensó con un padre a quien amar, admirar y de quien sentirse orgullosa por aquel que le quitó. -termina Luna sonriendo. -Artemis, yo… de verdad siento lo que te dije antes, lo que les dije a los dos.

-No te disculpes. Lo merecíamos, por más que nos haya dolido, y tus palabras sirvieron para que tanto ella como yo intentáramos corregir el camino. -continúa el ex piloto. -me alegra que hayamos podido aclarar las cosas Luna, no me habría gustado irme teniendo sentimientos negativos contigo.

-¡IRTE! -salta la señora. -¿Irte por qué?

-Tengo demasiados asuntos que atender en Alemania, terminó la temporada de F1 pero con los triunfos de la escudería estos meses antes de Marzo las actividades se duplican, comerciales, promociones, uniformes, prototipos de autos, Reiko y yo no podemos demorarnos mucho, ella se quedará hasta que el asunto de Yamada se solucione, pero pensamos que es mejor que yo me vaya y adelante el trabajo. -explica él; pero luego ve la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Luna, y siente que quizá aun tenga alguna esperanza. -A no ser que tenga un motivo para quedarme, Luna, un motivo que siempre he regresado a buscar a Japón y que nunca me has dado. -se atreve Artemis presionando más la mano de Luna entre la suya. -dime… ¿Vale la pena que me quede? -pregunta el ex piloto ansioso.

-Si lo vale Artemis. Yo… no quiero que te vayas. No quiero que te vayas más de mi vida ni lejos de mí. -dice la mujer de cabello azul levantando los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué? -insiste Artemis. Ya sabe la respuesta, pero necesita escucharla, porque sabe que luego de tantos años de estar separados, debe saber que ella lo ama sin restricciones y que está dispuesta a intentar algo por la felicidad perdida que ambos tenían y dejaban ir.

-Porque te amo, Artemis. -Declara Luna. -te amé desde el primer momento que te conocí, y me he cansado de que todo nos separe, la distancia, tu pasado, mis escrúpulos… ya no quiero que sea así, quiero sentir que tengo una oportunidad de recuperar lo que voluntariamente jamás quise tener. -animada por una nueva ola de audacia Luna. Artemis, emocionado, se levanta y apoyado en su bastón llega al lado de ella, no puede hincarse, pero lo desea, Luna entiende y se levanta de la silla, las manos de las dos están sujetas una con otra.

-Luna… esperé por tanto tiempo que me dijeras eso. -sonríe el millonario acariciando la mejilla de la mujer que a pesar del tiempo pasado sigue siendo tan hermosa como la joven institutriz que conoció cuando entrenó a las "Reinas" y de la que se enamoró perdidamente.

-Y yo esperé mucho tiempo tener el valor de decírtelo, Artemis, de vencer mis miedos y mis reservas y confesarme que merecemos ser felices sin importar el pasado. -Artemis sonríe y se inclina hacia ella besándola con ternura en los labios. Cuando el beso termina Luna se abraza del pecho de él y este la recibe cariñosamente. -Artemis… ¿Qué harás ahora, que te he pedido que te quedes? ¿Qué pasará con tu trabajo? -cuestiona la señora preocupada.

-No puedo dejar de viajar, tengo que atender asuntos ineludibles. -confirma él. -pero, sin embargo, quizá, podrías venir conmigo. -suplica tomando de nuevo las manos de Luna entre las suyas y besando sus palmas, Luna se sonroja de la emoción. -Luna, por favor, ¿Vendrías conmigo? -suplica ahora Artemis.

-Sí. -declara ella con decisión. -De ahora en adelante, Artemis, iré a donde quiera que tu vayas. -determina Luna con decisión, y Artemis sabe que dice la verdad, sonríe y la abraza de nuevo, como si no quisiera soltarla jamás, como si dudara aun de que aquello fuera posible, pero lo era, después de tanto tiempo para los dos, era posible.

**Templo Hikawa.**

El Bugatti blanco se detiene en la escalinata del templo, dentro de este, va Rei conduciendo y Nataku abrazando a la bebita que duerme en sus brazos.

-Llegamos. -dice ella.

-Fénix… ¿De verdad insistes en ir a la casa de Serena, sabiendo de lo que es capaz ése tipo? -preocupado él. -créeme que ha perdido toda razón, está demente y puede lastimarte.

-Darien no me lastimaría jamás, lo sé, y si lo intenta sabes que puedo defenderme. -insiste ella.

-Si claro, me consta. -añade Nataku.

-Entonces espérenme y regresaré con las cosas de la niña. Si tardo no se alarmen, debes entender que hablar con mi hermano de todo lo que debo hablar llevará tiempo.

-Si insistes, hazlo. Prométeme nada más que si él se pone incontrolable, me hablarás. -Insiste Nataku. Rei no puede evitar sonreír ante la alarma de Nataku por ella.

-No te preocupes. Regresaré por la noche. Cuida bien de Serenity. -termina Rei y se acerca a la niña besando su cabecita, luego siente que Nataku la sujeta de la muñeca y sin que ella sepa cómo, la besa fugazmente en los labios. Es casi una caricia, demasiado impulsiva y demasiado espontánea para ser considerada un beso. Pero el solo toque de los labios de Nataku sobre los suyos la hace sentir escalofríos.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Fénix. -reitera él y luego acaricia la mejilla de Rei. -Te queremos de regreso en la noche. -decide él. Ella sonriente aunque confusa, no sabe que responder. Nataku baja del auto con la bebita en brazos mientras ella arranca el "Guinevere" por las calles de Tokio. Sabe exactamente a donde debe dirigirse.

**Akina Lake Resort.**

El Torii del templo shintoista, se alza en medio de aquel bosque de pinos tupidos. La sombra de esa entrada sagrada se alarga mucho más por efecto del crepúsculo, cuyos rayos iluminan ese lugar, mientras la pareja tomada de la mano, sube los intrincados escalones hasta la entrada y atraviesan la explanada de éste hasta el altar del que pende un cordón sujeto a una campana.

Serena, ahora cómodamente vestida y abrigada, se coloca delante del altar y juntando sus manos aplaude dos veces, luego toca la campana y cierra los ojos con sus manos juntas. Owen, quien también viste algo más apropiado para Akina, hace lo mismo, pero además toma un pequeño pedazo de madera escrito con caracteres japoneses y lo cuela amarrándolo de las rejillas del altar junto con otros que los fieles habían dejado. Luego se aleja y toma de la mano a Serena.

-Amaterasu Omikami, venimos este día los dos juntos a pedirte tu protección en el camino que hemos elegido, aún nos quedan muchas cosas por enfrentar, pero sabemos que con nuestro amor y la protección de los Kamis, lograremos salir adelante, porque el karma está escrito desde que nacemos, y sé que mi karma me llevaba hacia Owen. -dice ella.

-Y el mío hacia ti, Serena, aunque yo no lo supiera, los designios de los Kamis son insondables. -anima él. Los dos sonríen y después él toma entre sus manos las mejillas de la chica y la besa en los labios.

-Me siento mucho mejor de haber venido aquí. Cuando era pequeña, mi mamá y mis tías nos traían a los tres a orar a este santuario, lo recuerdo muy bien, Akina en mi infancia era un lugar que yo asociaba siempre con diversión y oración… -la voz de ella cambia de tono.

-Sé lo que te pasa, te duele recordar a Darien. -la apoya Owen abrazándola con fuerza.

-Sí, me duele, porque yo lo quiero mucho, es como un hermano para mí, y me preocupa pensar que puedo lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo he hecho o que por causa de mis malas decisiones el vaya a acechar a perder su vida… no quiero eso… Creo que lo que difícilmente se irá de mí, es la culpa de saber que por mis malas decisiones, herí con profundidad a Darien.

-Lo sé y no será así, intentaremos ayudarlo y también intentaremos que todo esto no lo lastime más de lo que él solo se ha lastimado. Por mi parte no le guardo rencor, y te permitiré que hagas lo que consideras más necesario para ayudarlo con toda libertad. -decide él.

-Gracias Owen por contar contigo en mis decisiones, gracias por comprender y no poner peros en situaciones en las que Darien tenga que ver… gracias por confiar en mí, no tener celos o ser intransigente con respecto a él.

-No tengo por qué, ya hemos superado la prueba más difícil y ahora estamos juntos, nos hemos demostrado que nos amamos, no tengo por qué desconfiar de ti. -confirma él.

-Entonces la que deberá aprender a controlar sus celos soy yo… ser la mujer de Owen Thalassa es muy difícil, medio globo terráqueo deseará matarme por ese simple hecho. -afirma ella divertida, jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Te molesta? -pregunta ansioso él, tomándola de la barbilla.

-No, más bien me enorgullece tener a mi lado al hombre que todas desean. -afirma Serena. Owen sonríe. -Porque por más que ellas te deseen, se alucinen contigo y tengan más de un suspiro por ti, la única que goza de tu atención total, la que vive una realidad contigo, soy yo, no ellas.

-Vamos a bajar, quiero invitarte a cenar en el hotel, supongo que algo interesante ofrecerán en su carta.-ofrece Owen con un tono expectante en la voz.

-Me encantan las sorpresas, señor Thalassa.- afirma ella divertida, que sospecha algo, mientras Owen pasando un brazo por la cintura de Serena camina junto con ella de regreso al hotel. Un fuerte viento sopla por el templo y mueve la plegaria de madera que la pareja colgó en el altar del templo, en la cual se puede leer_: "Protege nuestro amor"._

**Residencia Tsukino.**

El Bugatti blanco se detiene dentro ya de la casa que antes también fuera suya, y la mujer de cabello negro baja del auto caminando hacia dentro. Toca la puerta pero esta se haya levemente abierta, así que entra.

En el interior del vestíbulo y las escaleras, todo es el mismo caos que Nataku mirara antes: Objetos rotos y derribados que evitan el paso. La sacerdotisa se acerca y mira en torno buscando el aura conocida de su amigo, pero en ese momento de las escaleras baja el chofer de Serena, todavía con su traje de servicio.

-Shinohara. -saluda Rei.

-Señorita Hasegawa. -responde ella.

-¿Ha visto a Darien? -angustiada ella.

-Si, lo vi hace un momento, vine por la mañana como de costumbre a esperar órdenes de la señora Serena, y vi la puerta abierta, entré y me encontré con este caos terrible, y pensando que podían haber intentado robar, busqué a alguien. El señor Chiba estaba tirado en el suelo, golpeado, con mucha sangre y con una botella rota de licor. Lo levanté y lo llevé a su habitación, pensaba llamar a la policía… ¿Cree que alguien lo asaltó?

-No, Shinohara, no fue un asalto, despreocúpese. Gracias por lo que ha hecho, tómese el resto del día y yo me hago cargo de todo. -añade ella. EL chofer asiente y sale de la casa. Rei suspira hondo y camina hacia las escaleras. Al subir mira unas fotografías tiradas en el suelo y levanta una de ellas viendo en ésta a Serena con Owen y la niña entrando en un laboratorio de análisis. La chica mueve la cabeza negativamente, imaginando la terrible discusión que dejó a sus dos hermanos en semejante situación.

Lentamente sube las escaleras y poco a poco va percibiendo mucho más claramente la tumultuosa aura de Darien. Antes de todo eso, Darien siempre había tenido un aura amarilla, cálida y fuerte, apasionada y valiente, una aura muy semejante a la que ella recordaba haber percibido en su tía Hiroko cuando ella era pequeña; ahora, de esa aura solo quedaban leves destellos sofocados por el aura negra que los ahogaba más y más.

Asustada por lo que percibía, Rei llegó arriba y se detuvo afuera de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Darien, abrió la puerta y entró. Adentro todo era silencio, las cortinas no dejaban pasar la poca luz del crepúsculo que precedía a la noche, y solo la lejana lámpara al lado de la cama alumbra al hombre recostado en la cama.

-¿Darien? -pregunta ella entrando en el lugar. El hombre gira un poco en su cama y la mira. Rei siente una fuerte impresión al verlo, golpeado del rostro, con sangre seca en éste y en la ropa, el cabello enmarañado y toda la actitud de derrota personificada en sí mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestiona el joven al ver de quién se trata.-¡Déjame en Paz y lárgate! ¡Abandóname como lo hacen todos!

-Darien, estás muy golpeado… ¿Estás bien? -asustada ella.

-¿Bien?... -cuestiona el chico. Una amarga risa sacude la habitación. -¿Es que acaso puedo estar bien si Serena me abandonó y se fue con ese maldito? -Rei se sienta en el borde de la cama y acerca su mano hacia el rostro lastimado de su amigo.

-Nataku es un bruto… jamás debió golpearte de esa manera. -ofendida ella.

-En eso te equivocas Rei… Yamada debió golpearme más, me lo merezco… debió matarme…

-¡No digas eso! ¡No vuelvas a decirlo jamás! -molesta Rei.

-Es la verdad, soy el ser más despreciable y ruin que existe… golpee a Serena.

-Eso lo sé. -añade Rei y levantándose de la cama se acerca al baño en donde busca algunas cosas. Darien con dificultad de incorpora de la cama sobre las almohadas.

-¿Lo sabes?... ¿Y aunque lo sabes estás aquí? -cuestiona el chico.

-Sí, y no sé por qué te sorprendes. Serena y tú son mis hermanos, desde niños prometimos estar juntos y apoyarnos en todo, y aunque por un tiempo parecía que ninguno de los tres recordaba esa promesa, sobretodo yo, ahora que todo ha terminado quiero que regresemos a ser como antes, así que en un momento difícil de uno de nosotros, alguien estará allí para apoyarlo. -escucha él la voz que viene del baño y luego la ve salir con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y una toalla húmeda en las manos.

-No lo merezco… -dice él lentamente mientras ella limpia con la toalla mojada la sangre seca del rostro del chico.

-Deja de conmiserarte y mejor dime como fue todo. -anima Rei con su natural sangre fría. -Yo vi a Serena golpeada, pero no supe más que eso y lo que Nataku me dijo, ahora quiero saber tu versión. Supongo que las fotografías que estaban tiradas abajo, comenzaron con todo. -añade ella mientras sigue con su tarea.

-No solo eso… fue desde hace tiempo… la verdad… -duda él un poco, pero después de ver a su amiga de la infancia preocupada por él, sanando sus heridas y a su lado, recuerda a la Rei que él conoció antes, a su mejor amiga, a la que siempre estaba allí para él y con la que siempre podía ser sincero, y de verdad necesitaba serlo. -la verdad, Rei, he hecho cosas malas, nada dignas… y supongo que lo que me pasa ahora, esto… haber perdido a Serena, a mi hija, todo, es solo consecuencia de lo que hice, de mis actos.

-Todos hemos hecho cosas malas, Darien, yo y Serena también, ella quizá no lo hizo intencional, pero tomó malas decisiones, y siempre hay consecuencias, así es el karma, no queda más que aceptarlo y afrontarlas con valentía. -aconseja la chica.

-Te diré como inició todo... Porque creo que si no digo algunas cosas, yo… fue cuando yo comencé a darme cuenta, hace tiempo, de que a pesar de todo lo que mi padre me daba, y de tener quizá todo lo que un chico podía pedir… en verdad no tenía nada mío. No me refiero tanto a posesiones o algo material, sino a afectos. -habla él.

-Entiendo, todos los que como tú, Serena y yo no tuvimos a nuestra madre en momentos críticos de nuestra vida sentimos lo mismo.

-No era igual, Rei. Tú tenías a tía Serenity, al abuelo, tu pasión por correr, la verdad que conocías y tu deseo de venganza que te hacia fuerte. Serena, aunque su madre no estaba a su lado, la veía, te tenía a ti, al tío Taichi, la equitación y a "Diana"… yo no tenía a nadie, a nadie que pudiera decir que era mío. -confiesa el chico y reprime un gesto de dolor cuando Rei limpia su ceja herida.

-Lo lamento. -se disculpa ella.

-Creo que el haber perdido a mamá, mas mi propia forma de ser me llevó a eso, a intentar buscar entre mis pocos afectos algo que fuera exclusivamente mío… tú me lo decías siempre, alguien a quien proteger, alguien a quien amar… y un tiempo tu recuerdo tomó ese lugar para mí. Me enamoré de ti de esa forma idealizando a mi amiga de la infancia con una historia romántica en donde se supone estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Además, sabía que papá ni tío Keitaro se opondrían si tu y yo… ya sabes… intentábamos algo. Así que me aferré mucho a esa idea, tanto que cuando volví a verte tomó fuerza.

-Entiendo, siempre pensé que estabas confundido al respecto de lo que sentías por mí. -asiente ella.

-También lo entendí, aunque me dolió. Cuando Yamada apreció en tu vida, le tomé un odio feroz, sentía que me quitaba lo único que de verdad era mío en el mundo, a ti. -confiesa él, Rei sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de su amigo mientras él la toma de la mano.

-Siempre fuiste muy posesivo de los afectos, Darien.-excusa ella.

-Cuando al fin entendí todo lo que pasaba, y supe que tú no me querías de la misma forma, entonces pasó lo de Serena. Cuando me di cuenta de que ella me amaba y de la forma como lo hacía, un nuevo horizonte se abrió ante mis ojos, había encontrado un alma maravillosa que me quería incondicionalmente, alguien que me necesitaba, y saberlo trajo a mi vida una luz nueva, así me enamoré de Serena.

-Ya entiendo… -reflexiona Rei sintiendo la punzada de la culpa en su corazón, no se lo dice a su amigo, pero ella es consciente de que por ese tiempo ella misma propició esos sentimientos de Darien hacia Serena, dándole a leer su diario.

-Lo que sigue tú lo sabes bien, lo que pasó con Serena cuando ella se alejó de nosotros, como le confesé mi amor y como ese maldito actor apareció en nuestras vidas. -ofuscado Darien, presiona los puños de nuevo.

-Darien, no creo que la llegada de Owen a la vida de Serena haya sido intencional, fueron cosas que sucedieron y punto, no es culpa de nadie.-lo calma ella.

-Lo sé, pero simplemente no podía aceptarlo, Serena me amaba a mí, y no a él y de repente todo cambió…¡Todo!...y no quería que él me quitara a Serena…

-Darien, el amor no puede forzarse, es algo que se da con libertad, de otra forma no sería amor. Siempre te lo dije. Más cuando me di cuenta de que lo que Serena sentía por Owen era verdadero.

-Recuerdo eso, Rei, recuerdo cada una de tus palabras, pero yo no podía, no quería renunciar a ella, no a lo único mío que tenía en el mundo, a la única persona que se interesó por mí de la manera que tú sabes que lo hizo ella. -firme Darien. -Entonces hice algo… realmente malo…

-¿Qué cosa? -anima Rei.

-Fue… el día después de que creímos que moriste. Serena estaba muy mal de los nervios, tanto, que tuvieron que darle tranquilizantes, estaba deshecha ¿sabes? y no sólo por lo que pasó en ese accidente, sino también por culpa de ese maldito de Thalassa. Todos dormían ya, luego de ese ataque que hizo presa a Serena, cuando llamaron a la puerta y yo abrí… Era un hombre, uno de los guardaespaldas del actor, y dejó una carta para Serena, yo la recibí y le aseguré que se la daría… -se detiene el herido piloto. Rei asustada adivina lo que él va a confesar.

-¿Qué decía esa carta? -pregunta ansiosa.

-Decía… que ella se iba a ir de Japón con ese tipo, él le decía que la estuvo esperando en el aeropuerto y que nunca llegó, le dejaba un teléfono para que se comunicara y unos boletos de avión… ¿Puedes creerlo? Serena… mi Serena… irse con ese maldito… abandonarme… dejarme solo cuando me amaba… Él le lavó la cabeza, Rei, para que ella quisiera largarse con ese maldito desgraciado… él la confundió…

-¿Y qué hiciste con esa carta? -indignada Rei.

-La quemé. -confiesa él sonriendo de lado. La chica de ojos amatista mueve negativamente la cabeza. -Sí, Rei, puedes odiarme porque soy el ser más egoísta del mundo, pero lo hice, la quemé y también los boletos, porque no iba a dejar que nadie alejara a Serena de mi lado. La dejé que buscara a ese tipo, sabiendo que no lo iba a encontrar, creyendo que quizá si ella pensaba que la abandonó, olvidaría ese espejismo por él y recordaría que me amaba.

-Eso no pasó jamás… ¿Cierto, Darien? A pesar de que tu y ella se casaron, que aun no sé como la convenciste, ella jamás olvidó a Owen. -Rei siente el aumento en el aura negra de su amigo al solo nombre de "Owen".

-Aún hay mucho más, Rei… no acabó allí… antes de la boda, hablé con esa chica, Haruka Tenoh, y nos pusimos de acuerdo para evitar por todos los medios posibles que Serena y ese actor se comunicaran

-¿Con Haruka?¡DARIEN! ¡¿Tú… Tú fuiste capaz de aliarte con esa mujer? -ofendida Rei de descubrir los alcances de ella y de los de él. Algo había sabido acerca de Haruka con respecto a Owen, pero nunca se atrevió a averiguar más del asunto.

-Me habría aliado con el mismo demonio si me prometía tener a Serena siempre a mi lado, así que por eso lo hice. -Cínicamente confiesa él. -así impedimos que él llegara el día de la boda… pero no funcionó, ella seguía pensando en él, llamándolo en sueños, llorando por su ausencia a pesar de que yo me portaba como un esposo modelo, a pesar de que fui paciente con el tema de ese desgraciado y de su supuesto amor y de que amaba a Serenity… A pesar de esperar que ella tuviera alguna mirada o gesto de reconocer algo bueno en mí, de que esperé con paciencia que ella cumpliera sus deberes conmigo como esposa que es… ¡NO BASTÓ! ¡NUNCA BASTÓ! -grita el chico. -¡NUNCA FUE SUFICIENTE PARA ELLA! ahora Rei, ódiame tu también por eso, ódiame por haber torcido el destino para que ella se quedara conmigo, ódiame por ser tan miserable y ruin… ¡ÓDIAME! -le grita él.

-No puedo odiarte, Darien. -confiesa Rei. Él la mira desconcertado. -no puedo porque aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste, creo que puedo entenderte, tomaste decisiones egoístas con tu forma de actuar y llevaste al límite a Serena y a ti mismo, por eso estallaron y terminaron así, tú, sumido en la culpa y la derrota de ver tus máximos temores realizados, y ella, huyendo con el hombre que ama sin importarle cuantas reglas rompiera para eso.

-El hombre que ama… -repite balbuceante Darien esas palabras, sonriendo de lado. -Y no soy yo… No lo soy…

-Darien, antes que pase otra cosa, debes hablar con Serena y confesarle todo esto que me has dicho a mí. -pide Rei.

-¡Jamás! Ella me detestaría más por eso. -se niega él.

-Debes hacerlo, ella tiene que saberlo todo, es su derecho y parte de tu penitencia. Solo así sacarás esa culpa que te carcome y podrás estar listo para comenzar de nuevo.

-¿Y crees tú que yo resistiré verla con Thalassa? ¡QUE ESE DESGRACIADO ME ROBE A MI FAMILIA!.-espeta furioso Darien. -YO VOY A LUCHAR POR ELLA, NO SE LAS DARÉ ASÍ DE FÁCIL, A NINGUNA DE LAS DOS.

-Lo resistirás, primero porque eres fuerte, después porque se lo debes al karma, y finalmente… porque jamás tuviste una familia, y tienes que aceptarlo por doloroso que sea. -terminante ella. Los ojos azules de su amigo, se clavan en los ojos amatista de Rei y ella puede ver brillar en los del piloto unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? -desesperado él la toma de la mano.

-Porque alguien te lo debe decir, y es la verdad. Estabas casado con Serena pero jamás fueron una familia. Owen no te robó nada, porque el amor de Serena siempre fue suyo, era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas regresaran a su cauce natural, así tú, Haruka o quien sea se haya interpuesto. Y debes estar preparado para lo que viene, sobre todo para dejar ir a Serena.

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO HACERLO!.-se niega él. -¡NO LO HARÉ, SI ELLA ME PIDE EL DIVORCIO PERDERÁ EL TIEMPO, NO SE LO DARÉ!

-Deberás hacerlo, si la amas de verdad no te importará desgarrar tu corazón por verla feliz, porque el amor verdadero es desinteresado y no conoce el egoísmo, da todo por la felicidad de la persona amada aunque esta no sea a su lado. Allí, Darien Chiba, mostrarás tu carácter y tu valor, si eres capaz de dejar ir a Serena con dignidad, entonces es verdad que la amas como dices, si por el contrario, sigues con esa actitud de soberbia y orgullo, entonces jamás la amaste, y ella fue sólo un medio para llenar tu soledad. -duramente declara ella. Su amigo la mira dolido. -Lo lamento, pero alguien tenía que decirte esto y ponerte en medio de esta decisión.

-Rei es que yo… no sé si pueda soportarlo… la amo.

-Entonces demuéstralo. Enfréntala, dile la verdad, pídele perdón y demuéstrate a ti mismo y a ella que la amas de verdad y no solo con palabras. -anima ella.

-Pero Rei… ese tipo se llevará a mi esposa y a mi hija… me lo quitará todo…

-Todavía no sabemos el resultado de la prueba de Serenity, no sabemos quién es su padre, e independientemente del resultado de esos estudios, no creo que Serena aleje a la niña de tu lado de golpe, menos sabiendo cuanto la quieres. Conozco a mi amiga y a Owen, sé que no son así. -opina ella. Una sonrisa de lado del chico.

-Los resultados de los estudios. -amargamente él. -esos resultados yo ya los sé, los sé hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué dices? -alarmada Rei.

-La verdad. Hace tiempo que mandé hacer esa prueba a la niña. Yo ya sé la verdad. -confiesa Darien.

-Y claro que no me la dirás… ¿Cierto? -adivina ella. Darien niega con la cabeza.

-No te la diré, solo yo la sé, solo yo puedo actuar en consecuencia de esa verdad. -declara el herido joven.

-Entonces ¿Lo harás? Darien, dime que lo harás, dime que hablarás con Serena con la verdad. -anima Rei. -Darien, se lo debes a ella, a ti mismo, a esa niña, a Owen… y a tu madre. A tía Hiroko no le gustaría que su hijo fuera un cobarde. -habla ella. El solo nombre de su madre enciende en el subconsciente de Darien mecanismos extrañamente ocultos que lo llenan de melancolía.

-¿Crees que si ella estuviera viva me pediría eso mismo que me pides tú? -pregunta él tomando las manos de Rei.

-Estoy segura de que tía Hiroko querría siempre lo que es mejor para su hijo, lo que le puede ayudar a ser una persona valiente, buena y honesta como ella lo era. -son las palabras de Rei. -y estoy segura de que ella se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti si fueras capaz de hacerlo. -Darien mira a su amiga y no puede evitar que las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas. Rei conmovida lo abraza y deja que él llore sobre su hombro, que saque toda la frustración y todo el dolor que lo carcome por dentro.

-Es difícil hacer lo correcto. -habla él aun resistiéndose. Los dos se separan de ese abrazo.

-Lo sé, es muy difícil vencer tus debilidades más grandes y tomar el camino adecuado, me ha pasado, pero cuando lo logras, la paz de tu espíritu y tu propia fortaleza no tienen precio. -aconseja ella.

-Gracias, Rei. -habla el joven conmovido.-gracias por estar aquí a pesar de la basura que soy y de todo lo que he hecho.

-No me des gracias de nada, eres mi hermano, haría eso por ti siempre, porque sé que tú lo harás por mí. Y quiero que sepas algo más, cuando decidas enfrentarte a lo que viene, estaré allí para ti. -ofrece ella cariñosamente. Luego termina de limpiar el rostro de su amigo. -ahora toma un baño, cámbiate de ropa e iremos a ver a Ami, que te recetará algo para el dolor, también te llevaré a comer algo y luego dormirás un poco, te llevaré al castillo Nijó, allí hay habitaciones suficientes y quien te atienda.

-Rei… preferiría, si no te importa, quedarme aquí. De verdad necesito asimilar muchas cosas y creo es mejor estar solo. -ofrece él. Ella lo mira dudoso.-No haré nada malo, ni intentaré hacer mas locuras, te lo juro en nombre de la memoria de mi madre. -pide él tomando de nuevo la mano de Rei con fuerza, ella clava sus ojos amatista en los de su amigo y puede leer en ellos mucha verdad.

-Te creo. -asiente ella. -pero de igual modo tomarás ese baño y te prepararé algo de comer, no bajes, lo subiré yo misma y no me iré de aquí hasta que estés dormido y tranquilo. -decidida ella. Darien sonríe.

-Había olvidado lo terca que puedes ser. -confirma el chico.

-Ya me conoces, entonces no logras nada resistiéndote, anda, te ayudo a llegar al baño. -ofrece ella su hombro a Darien, quien adolorido aún por los golpes, lo acepta y apoyado en su amiga se acerca a la puerta.

-Rei… -dice él. -de verdad Yamada es un maldito tipo con suerte. Eres la mejor mujer que he conocido en el mundo, de verdad, envidio a ese imbécil por tener el amor de alguien como tú.

-No lo envidies, sé que en cuanto pongas en orden tu vida y comiences de nuevo, alguien correcto llegará para ti, alguien que sí esté en tu karma.

-Alguien correcto. -murmura él aquellas palabras que aun le duelen, porque alguien correcto significa que no es Serena.

-Ahora toma ese baño, ponte ropa limpia y te traeré la comida. No esperes algo maravilloso, soy muy mala cocinera. -bromea ella.

-Creo que podría comer lo que sea, hasta algo hecho por ti.-se burla Darien, los dos ríen. -Pero recuerda las veces que cocinábamos juntos, así que espero que algo se te haya quedado.

-Me gusta verte así Darien, como antes.

-Intentaré que ese Darien regrese, Rei, te lo prometo. -asiente él, su amiga se acerca y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Ya ha regresado. -son las palabras finales de Rei mientras se aleja y sale de la habitación. Ella camina por el pasillo aun impresionada por lo que ha pasado con su amigo, por sus confesiones, por su dolor y por todo lo que sabe que todavía le espera, pero al bajar las escaleras siente una extraña presencia, una que ella conoce muy bien. Sus sentidos espirituales se encienden al momento y baja la escalera corriendo, abajo escucha la puerta que es azotada con fuerza y la abre desesperada, solo para ver alejarse derrapando hacia la calle un Nissan negro.

-¡Gran Kami!-furiosa Rei, toma su celular y marca un número.-¿Adams? Soy yo, necesito verlo cuanto antes, estoy en la casa de Serena, si, es muy urgente…he visto a Yamada, si es posible ordene una escolta para cuidar la casa y guardaespaldas para Darien. Claro, le espero, no me moveré de aquí hasta hablar con Usted. Arigatou.-cuelga ella el teléfono.-me estoy cansando de tu maldito acoso Yamada…me estoy cansando…y a quien menos le conviene que me canse es a ti-exclama ella apretando el celular con su puño.

Por las calles de la ciudad el 370 avanza incorporándose a una avenida mientras la mujer rubia a bordo de él sonríe de lado.

-Interesante charla la que escuché, muy muy interesante-añade Yamada.-Ahora ya sé que Tsukino se largó de la casa y que esa bebé esta sola y desamparada, ya veremos Rei Hino si sigues reusándote a correr contra mí si es que amenazo a quienes tanto amas. El límite lo marcarás tú.-acelera Yamada el auto esquivando a los demás vehículos que atraviesan la avenida…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Aquí yo una semana más sacando a tiras y tirones el chap y dividiéndome entre el kendo, mi trabajo, mi vida y SRR, confieso que a veces es pesado, pero con ayuda de mi editora (a quien correteo cada jueves) y su apoyo logra salir. Ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final y comenzamos a cerrar ciclos, aunque no me subestimen, no siempre puedo ser predecible y todos saben que me gustan los finales donde el lector se sorprende así que…¡Feel the Revenge! (de nuevo) y gracias por su apoyo.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. **_**"Mientras más complicado mejor, mientras más imposible, mas bello"**_


	49. Chapter 48: Preludio de la tempestad

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap.48: Preludio de la tempestad **

**Residencia Tsukino.**

El joven de cabello negro baja con dificultad sujetándose de la baranda de la escalera con una mano y con la otra presionando un poco su lastimado abdomen. Ahora tiene ropa limpia y la ducha que tomó, contribuyó a calmar su mente, que sufría las consecuencias del alcohol que había bebido el día anterior. Al llegar abajo, mira en torno y descubre encendida la luz de la cocina, además escucha voces y se dirige allí.

Al atravesar la sala, nota que los objetos tirados desde ayer han sido levantados, seguramente ha sido su amiga. Sonríe y se acerca a la cocina, la puerta está entreabierta y por esta se puede ver dentro a Rei sentada junto al desayunador quien habla en inglés con un hombre. Darien va a entrar pero las palabras que escucha lo paralizan en la puerta.

-Lo lamento de verdad, Adams, pero no podía hablar con usted en ese momento, además todo pasó muy rápido.

-¡Pero señorita Hasegawa! ¿Sabe a lo que se arriesgó? ¡Chikane Yamada pudo haberla matado allí mismo! Por lo que sabemos de ella es una asesina en serie con desequilibrio mental y tendencia a la obsesión y es evidente que el objeto de su obsesión es usted. -se escucha la voz masculina.

-Yamada no quiere matarme de esa forma que usted piensa, Adams, ella pudo hacerlo en la oficina, cuando nos tenía a Serena y a mí al alcance de su arma, y no lo hizo. ¿Sabe por qué no? Porque lo que ella desea es una cacería, así me lo dijo, ella quería que siguiera su juego, que corriera en su contra, sólo está obsesionada con repetir la misma historia que vivió cuando asesinó a mamá y a tía Hiroko. -responde ella.

Esas palabra se clavan en la cabeza de Darien con doloroso eco… ¿Rei ha dicho asesinar? ¿Habló de su madre? La mano del piloto se clava en la manija de la puerta con furia.

-¿Y está segura de que era un 370? -pregunta el policía.

-Lo era, no tenía el Fairlady que solía usar, sino un 370 negro con vidrios polarizados, ella se mueve mucho mejor en este auto, tiene mucho más control de la velocidad que en el Fairlady, se nota mucho más en sus derrapes controlados. -analiza ella.

-Giraré una orden para que monitoreen todos los Nissan 370 de Japón, vamos a encontrar a esa asesina así sea lo último que hagamos. -furioso responde el joven con acento inglés.

-Quiero que coloque una escolta para Darien, ahora corre demasiado peligro, si esa mujer se atrevió a venir a esta casa, eso quiere decir que poco a poco va perdiendo el miedo a sus actos, ya no le interesa tanto como al inicio permanecer oculta, se está volviendo osada y muy temeraria . Eso no me gusta, puede llegar a un punto en donde pierda el poco control que le queda y no le interese ni siquiera morir ella por lograr lo que desea. -explica Rei con convicción.

-Realmente, señorita Hasegawa, habla usted como si fuese un experto en criminalística.

-No lo soy, Adams, solamente que mi simbiosis con Yamada es tanta que creo conocerla perfectamente. Crecí y aprendí a conducir pensando en el día que pudiera enfrentarme a ella, ese deseo me hizo lo que soy, y, a pesar de estar ahora convencida de que no es ese el mejor camino, mi conexión con la asesina de mi madre es muy fuerte, tanto, que creo saber exactamente lo que desea y pretende. Escuche lo que le diré, antes usted y yo, cuando nos conocimos, habíamos forjado un plan para atraparla… ¿recuerda? -escucha Darien aquellas palabras.

-Lo recuerdo, como también recuerdo que el día en que esa mujer estuvo a punto de matarlas a usted y la señora Chiba, dimos por terminado tal plan debido a lo peligroso que resultaba para su integridad. -responde el hombre.

-Pues quiero que lo retomemos. -segura la voz de ella.

-¡Pero señorita Hasegawa!

-Déjeme terminar, quiero que lo retomemos pero modificando algunas cosas. Aún podemos usar el cebo de decirle a Yamada que acepto su carrera, que estoy dispuesta a correr contra ella, y cuando aparezca…

-¡Entonces la atraparemos! ¡Eso sería la única solución! Aún me parece arriesgado, Chikane Yamada es muy impredecible, en todos sentidos, como para depender de algo así.

-Sé que es riesgoso, Adams, pero me estoy hartando de que esa maldita mujer aparezca como sombra en mi vida y en la de la gente que amo, no quiero vivir siempre creyendo que la tengo en mi espalda, que puede lastimar a Serena, a la niña o a Darien por provocarme, porque sé que es capaz de hacerlo, quiero cortar de tajo con este karma que me une a Chikane Yamada y quiero hacerlo ya. -furiosa Rei golpeando con su puño la mesa. -quiero que pague por todas las vidas que ha tomado, por la de tía Serenity, la de mi mamá y la de tía Hiroko… -las demás palabras mueren en los labios de Rei cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y en el marco de esta parece la silueta de Darien. Éste mira a su amiga con un gesto de reproche y ojos centellantes, aún se sujeta el abdomen con una mano mientras con la otra se detiene del dintel de la puerta. -¡DARIEN! -grita Rei al velo. -¿Por qué bajaste? Se supone que debías regresar a la cama, te iba a llevar la cena y…

-¿Por qué Rei? -cuestiona él en Japonés con evidente tono de reproche en sus pupilas azules. -¿¡POR QUÉ NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE? -reclama furioso el chico dando unos pasos dentro de la cocina.

-Darien, cálmate, todo tiene una explicación… -le responde Rei asustada del tono que estaba tomando aquel reclamo de su amigo.

-¿Explicación? ¿Crees de verdad que hay un motivo justificable para que me hayas ocultado el nombre de la asesina de mi madre? ¡LO CREES! -espera fúrico el piloto dando unos pasos dentro y golpeando la mesa.

-Señorita Hasegawa… creo que es mejor que hablemos en otro momento. Afuera se queda la escolta que pidió y estaremos en contacto para lo que surja. Con su permiso. -prudente se retira el atractivo policía inglés dejando solos a los dos. Darien se ha recargado con ambos brazos en la mesa con la cabeza baja, y Rei sigue callada y pensativa sin hablar.

-Lamento que te hayas enterado ahora Darien, iba a decírtelo.

-¿¡CUANDO! -reclama él levantando la cabeza y mirando con reproche a la chica.

-¡Cuando todo estuviera bajo control, cuando esa maldita mujer no fuera una amenaza y cuando pudiera decirte con tranquilidad que la asesina de nuestras madres está pagando por sus crímenes y que no nos lastimará más! -responde la chica de ojos amatista. Darien la mira, con los puños apretados y los ojos centellantes, firme y decidida su voz, sabe que ahora no le miente, pero le duele haber vivido todo este tiempo ignorante de algo que le correspondía saber.

-¿Desde cuándo te enteraste que Yamada era la "Corredora Fantasma"? -cuestiona él.

-Con certeza, el día en que tuve el accidente, ella misma me lo confesó entonces, porque fue a esa carrera sin máscaras, allí lo supe. Luego no pude hacer nada más porque sabes que estuve en silla de ruedas debido al impacto, y además en Alemania…

-¿Por qué le dijiste a ese policía que esa mujer amenazaba a Serena? ¿Es verdad? -fúrico Darien. Rei baja la vista. -¿A caso… a caso Serena sabía? -cuestiona el joven impresionado.

-Se enteró unos momentos antes que yo, ella no sabía, y cuando lo supo fue muy tarde. Yamada no le permitió delatarla. Todo el tiempo posterior a mi supuesta muerte, Serena supo la verdad.

-¿Y aún así Serena calló? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué permitió que la asesina de nuestras madres no solo se quedara con la empresa, sino que conviviera con nuestra familia como si fuere una amiga! -ofendido el chico golpea con el puño la mesa.

-Porque Yamada la tenía amenazada, la amenazó con tu vida, la de tío Taichi, la de la niña ¿Crees que fue fácil para ella? ¡No lo fue! Imagina saber que la asesina de tu madre está a tu lado y verte obligado no solo a callar sus crímenes, sino a sonreírle, aceptarla como amiga y ceder a todos sus deseos… no te culpo por pensar o sentir eso, yo misma pensé antes de saber la verdad, que Serena era voluntariamente cómplice de Yamada.

-¿Por eso tu actitud extraña al regresar? ¿De eso nos acusabas? -entiende el aún atribulado piloto.

-Entre otras cosas, si. Pero cuando me di cuenta de mi error, la verdad sobre la terrible situación que Serena vivía, entonces todo cambió, me sentí el ser más despreciable del mundo por haber dudado de mi hermana.

-¿Cómo es posible que todo eso haya pasado y yo no lo supiera? -ofuscado Darien frotando su cabello desesperado. -¿Por qué Serena y tú no me tuvieron la confianza para decírmelo? ¿Creían de verdad que no las ayudaría? ¿Tan poco creen en mí?

-No es eso, Darien, en mi caso, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien más supiera la verdad porque la red que le estaba tendiendo a Yamada era muy delicada, has visto a Adams, él es policía de la Interpol, ha estado cazando a esa mujer por muchos años y teníamos casi todo listo para encerrarla toda la vida en una prisión, sólo nos faltaba su confesión, la cual yo misma obtuve. Si iba por allí contando la verdad sobre la "Corredora Fantasma" ponía en riesgo nuestro plan y te ponía en riesgo a ti. Mientras ignoraras la verdad, estabas a salvo. Creo que Serena pensó lo mismo que yo. Chikane Yamada es una mujer muy peligrosa.

-¿Ella fue la que atacó al tío Taichi? -descubre aterrado Darien.

-Así es, y sus alcances son terribles, tú no la conoces, antes de atacar a nuestras madres, mató a muchas personas por Europa, intentando volverse una clase "S", me intentó matar a mí e intentará acabar con nosotros así sea lo último que haga, está demente… obsesionada…

-Quiero conocer la historia completa. -repentinamente animado Darien tomando el brazo a Rei. Ésta mira los ojos azules de su amigo llenos de indignación y de dolor. -por favor Rei, no puedes seguírmelo ocultando, tengo derecho a saber la verdad… una verdad que me he preguntado desde que hace tres años en el garaje de la Liga me contaste que la muerte de mamá no fue un accidente… ¡Tienes que decírmelo! -apremia él presionando el brazo de su amiga, y Rei puede percibir claramente las fluctuaciones del aura de Darien llena de indignación.

-Te lo diré con una condición. -pide la sacerdotisa.

-La que sea. -el joven acepta.

-Que me prometas que no te entrometerás en esta pelea, por el bien de todos y sobretodo porque pondrías en peligro lo que Adams y yo estamos preparando, de lo cual ya has escuchado una parte. Quiero que me jures que me dejarás encargarme de esto a mí y que aceptarás la escolta de protección que he ordenado para ti. Ahora que sabrás la verdad, correrás mucho peligro. Darien, por favor… si no me prometes eso no te contaré nada. -un silencio del joven.

-¿Crees de verdad que es la mayor ayuda que puedo darte para atrapar a esa mujer?

-Lo creo, Yamada está obsesionada con asesinarme a mí, con correr contra mí y luchar contra mí. Contra ti y contra Serena no tiene nada, al menos, no a ese nivel, así que me corresponde acabar de tajo con el maldito karma de la "Corredora Fantasma" en nuestras vidas, como sea, tiene que terminar con nosotros, no quiero heredar maldiciones a Serenity ni a… ni a… -aquí Rei se detiene, no quiere decir aún nada sobre su situación. -ni nadie en el futuro, así que lo único que te pido es que sigas confiando en mí, y que te mantengas alejado de este asunto… ¿Me lo prometes? -suplica ella tomando las manos de su amigo. Darien sonríe.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por ayudarte a que ese fantasma desaparezca de nuestras vidas. -dice él.

-Me basta con eso, Darien. -acepta Rei.

-Ahora… quiero saber la historia de esa mujer y nuestras madres. -insiste él. Rei suspira hondo, sabía que ese día tenía que llegar, y sabía que su hermano se sentirían tan triste y dolido como ella cuando se enteró, ambos compartían el no haber tenido a sus madres de pequeños, y por experiencia propia sabía el cúmulo de heridas antiguas que aquello abriría en el lastimado corazón del piloto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba segura de que no habría vuelta atrás.

-Todo comenzó, el día que Akane Hino, Hiroko Chiba y Serenity Tsukino compraron las acciones de una empresa de colocaciones por internet… -inicia el relato Rei bajo la mirada azul intensa de su hermano, quien escucha aquellas palabras con valor a pesar del dolor que le están causando.

**Akina Lake Resort.**

La chica de cabello rubio sale al balcón aquella noche estrellada, en que curiosamente la luna llena brilla en todo su esplendor en ese rincón montañoso de Japón. Últimamente las nevadas y las nubes cubrían casi el cielo a diario, pero curiosamente, esa noche estaba esplendorosa, tan esplendorosa y bella como el alma y el corazón de Serena.

La joven vestida de blanco, lleva en sus hombros un abrigo del mismo tono de exquisito gusto que Owen le había comprado en una exclusiva tienda local esa tarde, su cabello suelto le llega hasta debajo del hombro y su rostro, aunque no parece maquillado sino natural, tiene un brillo y una belleza especial. Pese a tener las marcas inequívocas del golpe en su cara, estas se opacan con la sonrisa que distiende sus facciones, una sonrisa de felicidad que Serena Tsukino jamás había tenido antes.

Parada allí, mirando la luna, no puede evitar recordar a su mamá, ni a su hija, en honor a Serenity había puesto ese nombre a su bebita, porque luego de conocer la verdad sobre su madre, sobre lo mucho que la amó y lo difícil que fue su vida separada de ella, el cariño que le tenía a su madre se había convertido en una veneración, le dolía mucho no haberla comprendido en su momento y haber abrigado en cierto tiempo de su vida, rencor contra Serenity, debido a que pensaba que voluntariamente se alejaba y no quería vivir con su padre y con ella. Serena toma el colgante con forma de luna que pende de su pecho, el mismo que su madre llevara por tanto tiempo y que ahora le había heredado y suspira hondo recordando la promesa que su madre le hizo.

"_La mujer de cabello plateado abre la puerta de la habitación de su hija y entra en ella. Dentro, todo está oscuro, a pesar de que el sol de la tarde brillaba afuera con intensidad, las cortinas rosadas de conejitos impedían que este entrara adecuadamente. Serenity suspira hondo al entrar y ver que su hija no se halla por ningún lado. No le había gustado para nada la reacción de Serena cuando había llegado aquel paquete desde Inglaterra, el regalo de cumpleaños que Darien envió, una bella muñeca de porcelana, que a Taichi y a Rei les había parecido bellísima, pero una madre siempre intuía lo que pasaba por el corazón de su hija y notó como el brillo de la indignación había cruzado por las pupilas azules de Serena aunque se había contenido lo más posible y cuando sus amigos del club hípico habían llegado por ella para ir a pasear al centro comercial, se había excusado diciendo que le dolía la cabeza, así que los chicos y las chicas se habían llevado a Rei, que era la heroína del momento para ellos, dejando sola a la chica._

_Serenity miró en torno a la habitación y notó a la muñeca aventada en la cama fuera de su caja, al parecer su intuición no la había engañado, el regalo no fue del gusto de su hija, y conociéndola como la conocía, sabía justamente donde estaba._

_Caminó hacia el ropero, abrió la puerta de éste, y se encontró con la jovencita llorando con sus manos abrazando sus rodillas y sollozando._

_-¡Mamá! -impresionada la rubia al verla allí._

_-Serena, sal de allí hija, quiero hablar contigo. -Pide Serenity con amabilidad. La rubia se limpia los ojos llorosos._

_-¡Yo no quiero hablar con nadie!… no quiero… Por favor, mamá. -insiste ella._

_-Pues vas a tener que hablar conmigo porque soy tu madre y porque no hice el viaje desde Japón para que me evites, así que ven, vamos fuera. -la toma la mujer de la mano y la obliga a levantarse sentándose en la cama. Serenity toma un pañuelo y seca las lágrimas de su hija, entonces Serena se siente otra vez vulnerable y se abraza de su mamá._

_-¿Por qué me envió eso, Okka san? ¿De verdad cree que una muñeca me gustaría? ¿Sigue pensando que soy una niña?_

_-Vamos, no lo tomes así, después de todo el pobre chico casi no las ve, no debe tener idea de lo que es ser una chica de 15 años, para él Rei y tu son sólo unas niñas._

_-¡NO! Rei no, a ella le dio ese brazalete de rubíes, ese es el tipo de regalo que se le da a una mujer, no a una niña… mamá… ¿Rei viaja mucho a Inglaterra?_

_-No mucho, dos veces ha ido invitada por Tamahome y Darien, y únicamente cuando sus vacaciones escolares se lo permiten._

_-Pero Darien la ve más a ella que a mí… ¿verdad? Y sabe que Rei ya no es una niña, ¿Por qué conmigo es diferente?_

_-Serena… ¿De verdad te duele mucho eso? Y si es así… ¿Por qué? -cuestiona Serenity tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos._

_-Yo… yo… -se sonroja la chica rubia, de verdad ni ella mismas sabía por qué estaba llorando ni qué era lo que en verdad le dolía tanto, sus sentimientos eran una verdadera maraña. -no lo sé bien Okka san… -Serenity suspira hondo, de verdad tenía miedo de descubrir en el corazón de su hija algún tipo de ilusión por su amigo de la infancia que sería demasiado peligrosa en ese momento y en ese contexto._

_-No tomes las cosas tan seriamente entonces, hija, se supone que en tu cumpleaños deberías estar muy contenta, salir con tus amigos, divertirte, no encerrarte a llorar porque Darien aún te considera una niña, entiende al chico, y discúlpalo, quizá si vamos el siguiente verano a Inglaterra a visitar a Tamahome, él mismo se dé cuenta de su error al ver la hermosa jovencita que eres ahora, seguro no sabrá dónde meter la cara de vergüenza. -Anima Serenity. Ante la posibilidad de visitar a Darien, el corazón de Serena late acelerado._

_-¡De verdad, Okka san! ¿¡Tú me llevarías!_

_-Claro, le diré a Taichi y lo hablaremos, seguro que Tamahome y Darien estarán felices de recibirnos a Rei, a ti y a mí._

_-A… ¿Rei iría con nosotras? -desencantada Serena. No sabía por qué repentinamente esa idea que debía alegrarla, le molestaba._

_-Desde luego, iríamos las tres, ya verás que bien la pasamos, ahora, limpia esas lágrimas, y vamos abajo, que aprovechando que Rei se ha ido con sus admiradores y regresará hasta tarde, tu papá quiere que vayamos a cenar los tres juntos. ¿Te parece? -Serena sonríe, de verdad le gustaba sentir que así sea por esos pocos momentos, eran una familia._

_-Claro, Okka san, iré. -Serenity besa la cabeza rubia de su hija y se aleja. -Mami… -la detiene Serena. La mujer de cabello plateado se detiene junto a la puerta. -¿Qué se siente cuando estás enamorada? -pregunta sonrojada la niña, Serenity sonríe._

_-Estar enamorado es el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo, no te puedo decir qué se siente porque necesitas experimentarlo tú misma, sólo te diré que el día que hayas encontrado el amor verdadero, podrás cerrar los ojos y respirar con tanta libertad, que te sentirás completa, feliz, totalmente en paz, entonces mirarás la luna y te compararás con ella, porque tu rostro reflejará la verdad de tu corazón, que amas, y que eres amada, y la luna te devolverá tu mismo reflejo, el de una mujer feliz. -determina Serenity con tono poético._

_-¿De verdad sentiré todo eso cuando esté enamorada, Okka san? -impresionada Serena. Su madre se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos._

_-Te lo prometo, Serena, cuando sea el amor verdadero, te acordarás de mis palabras y pensarás: "Mamá tenía razón". -asiente ella._

_-Quiero sentirlo ya. -impaciente, ella frunce el ceño, Serenity sonríe y la acaricia._

_-Todo a su tiempo, pequeño conejito._

_-¿Y de verdad hay alguien allá afuera destinado a hacerme sentir eso, mamá?_

_-Lo hay, aunque quizá ahora no lo conozcas, algún afortunado joven está en algún lugar de la tierra ignorando que el destino le prepara un encuentro con la mujer las bella, buena y maravillosa del mundo, de la cual se enamorará y ya no serán dos, sino una sola alma._

_-¿Y quién será? -impresionada la chica rubia._

_-Eso no lo sabemos nosotras, solo el Gran Kami, y claro, la luna. Cuando te sientas así, mírala, porque seguramente ese chico afortunado está mirándola también, preguntándose como tú, si la mujer de sus sueños está viendo la misma luna que él. -termina Serenity._

_-Okka san, Arigatou. -la abraza Serena sonriendo. -siempre que estás a mi lado me siento más fuerte._

_-También yo, mi pequeña, también yo. -conmovida Serenity. -ahora vamos abajo o tu papá comenzará a…_

_-¡SERENA, SERENITY EN QUE MOMENTO BAJAN! -se oye el grito del señor Tsukino que hace sonreír a las dos mujeres, quienes tomadas del brazo salen de la habitación cerrando la puerta."_

Serena suspira hondo al recordar a su madre llena de melancolía, pero al ver la luna, sonríe, sabe que en donde quiera que esté, Serenity estará feliz por ella, porque al fin, lo que ella le prometió se había cumplido. Sumida en sus pensamientos, la saca de su abstracción unos brazos fuertes que la rodean por la cintura. Ella cierra los ojos percibiendo el aroma de la loción de él, mientras el rostro atractivo del actor se recarga en su hombro.

-¿En qué piensa, mi bella reina Isolda? -cuestiona Owen casi en su susurro en su oído.

-En muchas cosas, Sir Tristán. -Responde ella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la cercanía y el abrazo del hombre que ama. Luego al fin abre los ojos y se desprende del abrazo, encarando a Owen para verlo de frente.

-Owen… dime algo… ¿Qué estabas haciendo hace ocho años el 30 de Junio? -pregunta ella. El chico la mira asombrado por aquella pregunta.

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

-Tú solo respóndeme, dónde estabas, que estabas haciendo, qué pensabas. -lo acosa ella.

-Pues es difícil, veamos… hace ocho años… estaba en Viena, tía Umiko y Michiru habían ido conmigo porque cuando terminé la preparatoria en St. Matthews, iba a entrar en el conservatorio, tendría mi prueba a principios de Julio… si… eso es… estaba en Viena.

-¿Y mirabas la Luna alguna vez? -insiste ella.

-Muchísimas, por alguna extraña razón la luna siempre ha sido una especie de compañera fiel en mis momentos de soledad y una fuerte fuente de inspiración, y en Viena la Luna se ve bellísima. -contesta él. Serena sonríe y lo besa en los labios. -Vaya… -dice él una vez que se separan y ella lo abraza. -¿Me gané un beso por responder esa pregunta?

-No, te ganaste un beso por ser el hombre que me hace ver el reflejo de una mujer feliz en la luna, por eso. -responde Serena sonriendo, Owen la abraza con fuerza.

-Eres una romántica empedernida… ¿Verdad? -le dice él.

-¿Te molesta? -pone ella rostro de tristeza. Owen ríe.

-Para nada, al contrario, me encanta. -le dice él tomándola por el talle y levantándola en alto dando algunas vueltas, luego se detiene y la vuelva a abrazar, en silencio los dos, disfrutando de su compañía y del calor de sus cuerpos. -mañana debemos volver a Tokio.

-Lo sé. -responde ella. -a veces me gustaría que este momento no acabara… ¿Sabes? Tener un lugar y un momento para ser solo Owen y Serena, sin apellidos, sin responsabilidades ni problemas y solo con la posibilidad de amarnos sin que a nadie le importe. -rebelde Serena.

-Entiendo, también lo deseo, pero como todo en la vida, nuestra felicidad no puede ser tan sencilla, debemos luchar por ella hasta el final, solo que ahora lo haremos juntos. Y te prometo que luego de que pase todo esto, Akina será eterna para ti, para Serenity y para mí. -dice él entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y separándose un momento acaricia su rostro.

-Te creo, Owen, y a pesar de todo lo que nos espera en Tokio, tu amor me hace fuerte. -confiada Serena.

-¿Sabes algo? He estado pensado en dejar de actuar.

-¡Pero Owen! -alarmada ella. -si esa es tu carrera, es lo que te gusta hacer.

-No es así, yo empecé a actuar y entré en este mundo sólo por probar algo nuevo y un mucho por despecho, jamás porque fuera mi verdadera pasión, lo que de verdad amo, con lo que me siento plenamente realizado, como tú cuando equitas, es tocando el violín, quiero retomar mi carrera en serio.

-Si eso te hace feliz, nadie estaría más encantada que yo, adoro cuando tocas, es sencillamente mágico… y por otro lado me sentiría mucho mejor sabiéndote lejos de tantas coestrellas descardas y fans enloquecidas. -responde ella graciosamente haciendo sonreír a Owen.

-Hablando de fans y románticos empedernidos, me llamó por teléfono Ligozzi. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Desde luego, jamás pensé que el director del club hípico fuera no solo pianista sino además tu amigo. Cosas del karma, supongo.

-Justamente conocí a Jun en Viena, él estudiaba piano y yo violín y el hecho de ser ambos de madre japonesa nos hizo ser muy buenos amigos, luego le perdí la pista por mucho tiempo hasta que hace poco lo encontré otra vez, en una recepción del equipo de la película en Kobe, lo invitaron a tocar y nos volvimos a ver. Él siempre me reprochó que haya dejado el violín, y cuando le confié mi composición se puso muy feliz, a pesar de que le pedí que fuera discreto, parece que se la mostró ya con los arreglos al director de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Tokio y éste quiere hablar conmigo.

-¡Eso es maravilloso, Owen! De verdad es providencial que Ligozzi apareciera en nuestras vidas, a mi me apreció un chico correctísimo y encantador.

-No creas, a pesar de que tiene pinta de modelo y toca el piano, tiene sus manías extrañas… por ejemplo, colecciona cosas de tortugas de todas partes del mundo y tiene su habitación repleta de ellas, esculturas, joyas, pinturas… también tiene tortugas vivas de muchas clases y unas demasiado extrañas, yo suelo decirle que es "Tortugófilo". -ríe Owen. -Nataku, Ciel y Axel saben de eso, porque lo conocieron en la época en que estudiábamos en la universidad, siempre nos reíamos sobre esa manía suya.

-Creo, señor Thalassa, que está inventando esas cosas de Junpei Ligozzi porque en verdad está celoso de que me haya parecido un chico encantador.

-¡No! Te juro que no, Serena, eso de las tortugas es verdad, parte por parte. -los dos ríen muy fuerte ante este comentario. A Serena le gusta sentirse así, le gusta esa sensación de paz y compenetración entre Owen y ella, le encanta lo que flota en el ambiente cuando están juntos. -Espero no te parezca mal que haya pedido la cena aquí en la habitación, quiero aprovechar cada momento que nos quede juntos al máximo.

-Desde luego que no me molesta, al contrario Señor Thalassa, todo plan que lo implique a usted a solas conmigo me encanta.-responde ella.

-Pues entonces puedes estar tranquila, porque planeo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. -termina él y tomándola de la mano entran hacia la habitación. Serena antes de entrar, mira hacia atrás a la luna, y sonríe agradeciendo al karma, a la luna y al espíritu de su madre, que Owen haya sido "Ese chico afortunado".

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei entra en su habitación llevando una gran pañalera con las cosas de la niña. Dentro, solo hay encendida la pequeña luz de su lámpara y cuando se acerca a la cama, descubre a Nataku, recargado sobre muchas almohadas con la niña en sus brazos, ambos dormidos. Rei sonríe al verlos así y una vez más sus remordimientos por ocultarle a Nataku la verdad regresan a ella.

El verlo así, con una bebita durmiendo en sus brazos, era una escena demasiado reveladora para ella. En silencio se acerca, toma a la bebita y la desprende de los brazos de su padrino. Ésta balbucea un poco, pero en cuanto Rei la coloca en la cama, dentro de la improvisada cuna con almohadas que Nataku le había hecho, regresa a la calma de su sueño. Después de eso, Rei se aleja hacia el armario y luego entra la baño de donde sale después vestida con su camisón de dormir, al llegar a su cama y verla ocupada por Nataku otra vez reviven en ella pujantes y dolorosos recuerdos de todo lo no dicho y lo dicho entre los dos, sabe que no le queda más remedio que volver a dormir en la misma cama que él con todas las connotaciones y recuerdos que eso lleva consigo, pero intenta controlarse.

-No debe afectarme, no tiene por qué afectarme… él se casará en unos días… y yo regresaré a Alemania… eso es todo… no hay nada más entre nosotros. -parece tratar ella de auto convencerse y suspirando se recuesta en la cama, lo más alejada posible de Nataku, aunque eso es muy difícil estando la niña junto a la pared, ya que el espacio es mínimo. A pesar de todo, ella intenta dormir, cierra los ojos y desea alejar de su mente todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones que está despertando en ella aquel instante, pero no lo logra… lo único que desea en ese momento es que la noche pase rápidamente y amanezca porque no cree poder soportar mucho tiempo aquello, pero para su angustia, el tiempo parece ir demasiado lento.

-Gran Kami… que amanezca ya… por favor… -suplica ella cerrando los ojos y con el rostro volteado al lado contrario de donde se encuentra Nataku. Sin embargo, parece que las plegarias de la sacerdotisa no son escuchadas esa noche, porque de pronto siente como dos brazos fuertes la rodean por la cintura y abre los ojos de improviso, para luego sentir el cuerpo de Nataku abrazado al suyo por la espalda y el rostro de él descansando junto a su cabeza, el solo contacto de sus cuerpos basta para provocarle escalofríos.

-¿De verdad quieres que amanezca, Fénix? -susurra él en su oído haciéndola temblar. -porque yo al menos me encuentro muy bien aquí donde estoy. -responde él. Rei pasa saliva, luchando consigo misma por tratar de calmarse, primeo siente el impulso de rechazarlo, pero se contiene, ya que de verdad, no quería hacerlo, estar así, entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien, y la hacía olvidarse de todo lo malo de su compleja vida.

-Ya no sé qué es lo que quiero, Nataku, de verdad no lo sé, ni quiero preguntármelo ahora. -responde al fin, y siente que él la abraza mucho más fuerte.

-¿Por qué acabamos así, Fénix? ¿Por qué? -cuestiona él, un gran suspiro de Rei.

-No lo sé, supongo que por obstinados, orgullosos y tercos, y después porque los dos cometimos errores, mucho más yo que tú, y esto es solo el precio de nuestro karma.

-¿Y solo eso? ¿Nos vamos a rendir a ese maldito destino sin hacer nada por cambiarlo? -sigue él hablando aún al oído de Rei.

-Tú vas a casarte en unos días. -tratando de que no parezca reproche ella, pero no lo logra del todo. -y sé que no te retractarás de tu decisión porque te conozco…

-Quizá es cierto, pero si tú me dieras un motivo… una esperanza… quizá no me casaría… -se atreve Nataku. Rei siente que su corazón palpita con fuerza, allí estaba el motivo que había estado buscando, una razón para luchar por su amor, y ella tenía el motivo perfecto.

-¡Claro que te daré un motivo Nataku Yamada! ¡No quiero que te cases con Kakyuu porque te amo, y estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, un hijo nuestro! -le dan ganas a Rei de gritarle pero se contiene.

-Si quieres un motivo, Nataku, busca dentro de ti, y si encuentras que vale la pena lo que sientes para luchar por ello, estaré aquí esperándote. -declara ella. Definitivamente necesitaba una muestra de que él era capaz de hacer algo por su amor, de forma libre, sin sentirse presionado ni obligado, lo amaba mucho, pero lo que había ocurrido entre ellos necesitaba de que él diera muestras de que su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar por esa prueba sin más razón que lo que sentía por ella, porque de otro modo no tendría caso. Un suspiro hondo del chico.

-Fénix… ¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo eso así sea por esta noche? No quiero pensar que estamos separados, no quiero pensar en todo lo que nos aleja, únicamente quiero pensar que estás a mi lado y yo a tu lado. Juntos, como debe ser. -añade él.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -termina ella. -este día ha sido demasiado largo y pesado para mí, y lo único que quiero es dormir, sentir que hay así sea un lugar en el mundo, donde puedo descansar. -termina Rei casi en un susurro. Nataku acerca su rostro y besa su mejilla.

-Me alegro que ese lugar sea entre mis brazos, Fénix. -añade él. Rei sonríe y gira su cuerpo para quedar ahora mirándolo a él, recargando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del chico que la estrecha aún más.

-Siempre ha sido mi único lugar seguro, Nataku. Buenas noches, y gracias. -acaba ella besando fugazmente los labios de él y cerrando luego los ojos, se queda profundamente dormida, Nataku acaricia el cabello de Rei con suma ternura.

-También tus brazos son mi único lugar seguro, Fénix… y no quiero separarme jamás de ti otra vez. -decide él mientras también se va quedando dormido poco a poco.

**Villa Hino, día siguiente por la mañana.**

Keitaro Hino se encuentra desayunando solo en el amplio comedor de su mansión, escuchando a su secretario particular, quien le lee detenidamente la agenda para ese día

-Y a las once develará una placa en una escuela primaria de Hokkaido, con asistencia de la prensa. -explica el joven mientras el gobernador come algo de fruta picada. Un mayordomo se acerca a él y se inclina, a su lado una enfermera de edad madura y correcto uniforme blanco lo hace también.

-Hino sama ¿Me mandó llamar? -habla la enfermera.

-Si, Katsuragi san. ¿Se ha levantado ya la señorita?

-No, señor, la mucama le había llevado recién el desayuno, ha estado algo indispuesta no quiso tomar los calmantes que le recetó el doctor Sargue, y tuvo una muy mala noche, estuvo preguntando por el joven Yamada hasta casi las cuatro de la madrugada. -el ceño de Keitaro se frunce preocupado por la débil salud mental de su hija.

-¿Y mi mujer?

-La señora estuvo por la mañana un momento, preguntó cómo había pasado la noche la señorita y luego se fue, dijo que estaría en un desayuno en la embajada Argentina. -el puño del gobernador de Tokio se presiona en su mano al darse cuenta de cuan superficial y frívola es Kaolinet, no es que no lo supiera desde antes, pero le dolía darse cuenta que ni en momentos de crisis como aquel, la mujer se conmovía.

-¿Qué dice Sargue sobre Kakyuu? ¿Será posible que ella esté lista para su… -la voz de Keitaro duda en decir lo último. -su boda…?

-El doctor se reserva su diagnóstico aún, Hino sama, dice que todo depende del estado anímico de la señorita quien solo cede al tratamiento cuando su prometido está cerca. -declara la enfermera. -¿Algo más que necesite, Hino sama?

-Nada más, Katsuragi san, dejo a Kakyuu bajo sus cuidados, haré lo posible por regresar antes de las siete de la noche para estar al pendiente de ella. -acaba el gobernador. La enfermera se inclina y se aleja. Keitaro suspira hondo.

-Señor, lamento la interrupción pero el joven Yamada le espera en el despacho. -habla el mayordomo. Keitaro se levanta al momento de la mesa.

-¡Hino sama! ¡Tiene que llegar a la entrevista de televisión! -alarmado el secretario.

-Cancélala, Kaitou, hay cosas más importantes. -decide el político y se aleja del comedor saliendo con paso apresurado por el pasillo hasta el despacho, abriendo ansioso la puerta de este. Dentro, Nataku le espera parado frente al ventanal jugando con su teléfono móvil en sus manos en evidente signo de nerviosismo.

-Hino sama. -se inclina el chico de cabello plata.

-Muchacho, me alegra que hayas venido. -estrecha él su mano. Nataku baja la vista.

-He venido para darle la respuesta que me pidió cuando estuvo en mi apartamento, he tomado ya una decisión. -firme el joven. Keitaro siente que su corazón golpea con fuerza en su pecho, allí, delante de él, estaba el hombre que iba a decidir el futuro de una de sus hijas y la desgracia de otra, pero sabe que no hay vuelta atrás.

-Te escucho entonces, muchacho. -firme el político invitándolo a sentarse.

-Es mejor que sea de pie. -insiste Nataku. -he pensado mucho en sus palabras, Hino sama, y creo que tiene razón en decirme que debo seguir el rumbo de mi corazón. Algo ha pasado, algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que de verdad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de mi Fénix, y que vale la pena luchar por ella, porque quiero despertar todas las mañanas en sus brazos, porque quiero tenerla siempre conmigo y porque si alguna vez seré padre de una niña tan bella como Serenity, quiero que sea de Rei. -habla él con fuerza, a borbotones, dejando salir todo lo que lleva dentro. -Amo demasiado a su hija, Hino sama, y nuestros lazos son demasiado fuertes como para romperlos como yo pretendía. Si me caso con Kakyuu sin amarla, jamás dejaré de estar unido a Rei quiera o no y a largo plazo solo lastimaría a Kakyuu, a Rei y a mí mismo, así que, he decidido cancelar la boda. -con valor el chico. Keitaro lo escucha en silencio, con el rostro impertérrito que siempre conservaba. Al fin pone su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Haz tomado la decisión correcta, muchacho, dentro de mí sabía que sería así, pero quería que mostraras valor para tomarla, ese valor que yo no tuve, de enfrentar la verdad de tu corazón a costa de lo que sea.

-De verdad lamento mucho, Hino sama, el tener que decirle esto, sobretodo porque sé lo delicado de la salud de Kakyuu, y créame que en este tiempo la he llegado a apreciar mucho, pero tenía que ser sincero y tomar una decisión. Si cree que es conveniente que yo mismo se lo haga saber a ella…

-No, es decir, no aún, antes quiero decírselo yo mismo, es mejor, y si se requiere entonces te llamaré. No creo que ella lo acepte demasiado bien y quiero tomar las precauciones médicas.

-Mis disculpas por causar estos trastornos en su familia, Hino sama. -se inclina Nataku.

-Los trastornos en mi familia estaban allí desde antes de que tu llegaras, muchacho, no quiero que te sientas culpable de nada. Además, ya va siendo momento de que tanto Kaolinet como yo tomemos la responsabilidad que nos toca en cuanto a Kakyuu. Dejando de lado ese tema enojoso, debo decirte que me alegra que Rei y tu vayan a intentarlo de nuevo y que les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, ya se lo diré a ella en persona. Es extraño todo esto, pero justo cuando más difíciles están las cosas, parece que por vez primera en muchos años, mi relación con mi hija está mejorando. -comenta Keitaro.

-Me alegro por los dos. Eso era todo lo que debía decirle, Hino sama, y además de todo, agradecerle por su apoyo y su amistad, así como por la confianza que puso en mí.

-Se que no me defraudarás y que harás feliz a Rei.

-Con su permiso entonces, Hino sama. -termina el chico estrechando la mano del político y saliendo del despacho. Keitaro se queda solo y suspira hondo, sentándose en la silla giratoria al lado del escritorio, luego recarga su frente en sus manos atribulado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Dios mío?... Santa Virgen María, ayúdame a poder decírselo a Kakyuu. -implora él y decidido sale de la habitación mientras una puerta lateral del despacho es cerrada lentamente por una mano misteriosa…

**Castillo Nijó.**

Rei conduce el "Guinevere" por las calles de Tokio. Al lado del asiento del conductor, va el porta bebé con Serenity, quien vestida con un traje de conejito aplaude y saca babitas, mientras su madrina conduce. La joven de ojos amatista iba callada y pensativa. Por la mañana se había despertado sola en la cama, extrañando el calor de los brazos de Nataku y se había encontrado una nota en donde el chico le decía que había salido a hacer algo importante pero que le llamaría para verla por la noche en algún lugar porque debía decirle algo importante. El corazón de Rei latía acelerado pensado qué sería eso tan importante que le tenía que decir.

-¿Tu qué crees que tu padrino va a decirme, Serenity? -pregunta ella a la bebita, pero ella solo balbucea. -cierto, debo esperar, tengo que hacerlo, las cosas no se pueden acelerar… -el Bugatti blanco se detiene a las afueras de las rejas de oro del castillo, cuyas puertas eléctricas se abren y justo en ese momento el teléfono de Rei suena. -¿Diga?

-_Rei. Soy Serena_.

-¡Serena! ¡Vaya! Al fin habla su majestad para dignarse saber de su hija. -con tono de reproche ella.

-_Rei, no me riñas, sé que lo que hice no fue del todo correcto, pero no necesito regaños tuyos, menos ahora que soy tan feliz_. -escucha ella la voz del otro lado de la línea y no puede evitar sonreír.

-Bien, dejemos los regaños para cuando te vea. ¿Dónde están?

-_Vamos en el "Tristán" entrando a Tokio, ¿Estás en Hikawa?_

-No, estoy en el castillo, debo arreglar algunos asuntos con papá antes, Serenity está conmigo.

-_Me alegro, es mejor que no estés en Hikawa, vamos para allá, me muero de ganas de ver a mi bebita._

-No se nota. -irónica ella.

-_Vamos, Rei, sin ironías, sabes que digo la verdad. Quiero verla y tengo mucho que explicarles a ti y a Nataku. _

-Un momento… ¿Cómo sabías que Nataku estaba con nosotras?.

-_Te explico cuando te vea. ¿Vale?_

-¡No! Serena, espera… ¡Serena! ¡Dime como sabías… -pero no puede seguir discutiendo porque la rubia cuelga el teléfono. Rei molesta también lo cuelga. -definitivo, querida, tu madre me matará de un disgusto uno de estos días. -declara ella y conduce el auto hasta dentro de la mansión, llegando por la parte de atrás hasta el lugar de estacionamiento. Un correcto Yuuto vestido como siempre de impecable traje negro se acerca a saludarla.

-Señorita Hasegawa, me alegra que haya regresado. -habla el mayordomo, pero se asombra de ver bajar a Rei con la bebita cargando y una gran pañalera en su hombro. -¡Vaya! ¿Tuvo una niña y no nos habíamos enterado?

-No es mía, es la hija de Serena, es mi ahijada, Serenity. ¿No es una lindura? -presume Rei a la nena.

-Lo es, lo es. -sonríe el anciano.

-¿Dónde está papá? -pregunta ella.

-En el garaje, coordinando todo para su viaje. -reitera él.

-Bien, Yuuto, te pediré un favor… busca en la pañalera la mamila y la fórmula, supongo sabes cómo se usa, calienta el agua a temperatura media, no muy caliente porque no lo querrá, y me llevas al garaje la mamila, por favor. -pone ella en el hombro del anciano la pañalera. Este se queda mirándola, aterrada.

-Señorita… con todo respeto, yo puedo servir cocteles, bebidas, té, café, hasta chocolate si lo desea… pero… ¿Mamilas?

-Anda, que no es tan difícil como parece, y date prisa porque si no comenzará a llorar. -apremia ella y se aleja dejando al hombre estupefacto en medio del jardín. Mientras tanto, Rei entra en el garaje y es saludada por las Müller.

-¡Señorita Reiko! Que bien que regresa, hay muchísimos pendientes que consultarle sobre el viaje del señor Hasegawa. -ansiosa Petzite.

-Lo sé Petzite, dame un momento y me pondré a trabajar, te lo prometo.

-Si necesita ayuda con este angelito, seria un placer poderle ayudar a cuidarla. -emocionada Calaverite, quien juega con los piecitos de Serenity.

-Gracias, Calaverite, pero la nena es mi responsabilidad, y cuidarla no es problema. -reitera ella.

-Vaya que es extraño verla en esta faceta, señorita Hasegawa. -se cruza de brazos Karmesite.

-A mi me parece adorable, se ve usted muy bien como mamá. -asiente Petzite.

-Bien chicas, estaré con papá en la oficina para lo que sea necesario. -añade ella y se aleja dejando a las Müller atrás. Al pasar al área de automóviles, Phobos y Deimos salen a su encuentro.

-¡REI SAMA! -gritan las gemelas a coro.

-Chicas, que bueno verlas. ¿Se han acoplado al garaje?

-Bastante bien, Rei sama, este lugar es casi como el garaje de la Liga, además, esas chicas alemanas son geniales. -asiente Deimos. -la de cabello azul y yo vamos a modificar el motor de su R8.

-Me alegra que estén contentas. -asiente Rei.

-Rei sama, sobre lo que nos encargó, está listo. -informa Phobos.

-¿Tan rápido? Vaya chicas, si que tenían deseos de trabajar, me impresiona, les entregué el proyecto hace dos semanas y ya lo tienen. -sigue ella.

-No fue difícil, en verdad, aquí teníamos todas las herramientas, el resto fue hacer las modificaciones que nos pidió y todo listo, es como tener al "Moonlight" en versión moderna listo para ser manejado otra vez. -comenta Phobos.

-Maravilloso. -sonríe de lado Rei.

-¿Quiere verlo o probarlo, Rei sama? -inquiere Deimos.

-No Deimos, dejaremos que "ELLA" sea la que se lleve la primicia, después de todo, será su auto, sólo llévenlo a la zona de pruebas atrás de la mansión y ténganlo listo porque les prometo que muy pronto lo probaremos. Buen trabajo a las dos, las felicito. -acaba ella y se aleja. Al fin llega hasta el lugar central, la oficina donde el hombre de cabello blanco termina una llamada por celular.

-Te digo que todo está correcto, amor, tu pasaporte y la visa están vigentes, hablé con un amigo mío del consulado y estás lista para viajar, a no ser que te hayas arrepentido de ir conmigo. -habla el hombre sonriendo por el teléfono. Rei sonríe igual, puede ver con claridad el aura blanca de su padre ahora cargado de sentimientos positivos. -también te amo, nos vemos para cenar. Adiós. -cuelga él el teléfono.

-Vaya, parece que alguien aquí amaneció de muy buen humor. -sonríe ella. Artemis la mira llegar y sonríe también. Ella lo besa en la meijilla.

-Parece que nada se le escapa a la sacerdotisa. -bromea Artemis.

-Nada, menos si tiene que ver con su apuesto padre y con Luna. De verdad me alegro por ambos, lo merecen, así que viajarán juntos.

-Sí, ayer nos reconciliamos y ella accedió a venir conmigo. Solo acordé esperar a que den de alta al señor Tsukino y enseguida nos iremos. -emocionado Artemis. -¿y tú? Veo que te acoplas muy bien a la faceta de mamá.

-Con una nena tan bella y dulce como Serenity cualquiera se acopla, papá. -explica ella cargando a la niña.

-Te ves muy bien con bebé en brazos, eso me hace pensar en que a Luna y a mí nos gustaría ser abuelos rápido. Dile eso a Nataku. -un sonrojo de ella.

-¡Padre! -se queja ella entre las risas de Artemis quien regresa a su computadora.

-Ya fuera de broma Reiko ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

-En verdad no lo sé, este tiempo que he estado a su lado por lo de la nena sólo ha servido para confundirme más, es decir yo… sé lo que siento pero me molesta que él no tome una decisión al respecto. Sé que nos dijimos cosas horribles, pero no estoy segura de si él se atreviera a intentarlo otra vez a pesar de todo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú te atreverías?.

-No sé, primero quiero que él decida, que él sea el de la iniciativa, que se atreva a alargar la mano y tomar lo que desea, porque si no lo hace, si no tiene el valor, entonces no valdrá la pena. -termina ella.

-Sólo deseo, Reiko, que no te equivoques. -apoya el millonario sujetando el hombro de Rei. -no vale la pena separarse de quien amas por orgullo mal entendido. Mírate en este espejo y no cometas mis errores.

-Gracias, papá. Ahora no hablemos más de eso, vayamos a lo que nos interesa. ¿Cómo estamos de contratos?

-Hasta las nubes, "Camelot Gruppe" tiene más solicitudes de patrocinadores que el mundial de futbol. -sonríe Artemis. -contratos por aquí y por allá, solicitudes, peticiones de entrevistas, programas, un mundo de cosas. Conseguimos el objetivo, hija, somos los mejores del mundo, al igual que nuestros tres pilotos. Creo que la junta de accionistas en Hamburgo estará muy complacida con tu trabajo. -orgulloso Artemis.

-Es trabajo de todos, papá, tú me enseñaste que la Escudería es un equipo.

-Por cierto, Dietr quiere dar una conferencia de prensa, dice que tiene un aviso importante que hacer con medios internacionales, Karmesite de encarga de eso. -informa Artemis.

-Ya veo… ¿Y Sepphir? -pregunta Rei ansiosa.

-Se fue del castillo luego de… de lo que pasó. -prudente el millonario. -y Dietr se fue con él.

-Entiendo. -aún dolida ella.

-No te angusties así, Sepphir es un hombre valiente, lo superará. -anima Artemis. -mientras tanto nosotros tenemos demasiado trabajo que hacer aquí.

-Lo sé y por eso regresé. -sigue ella. En ese momento, Yuuto entra en la oficina con una mamila en charola de plata.

-Señorita, la mamila que encargó. -correcto el anciano mayordomo. Rei toma la mamila y prueba la temperatura en su mano. Luego se la da a la bebita que la toma con fruición.

-Perfecto, Yuuto, creo que te contrataré como preparador oficial de mamilas para Serenity. -bromea ella mientras Artemis ríe.

-Además de su encargo especial, le informo que el auto del joven Thalassa acaba de llegar y tanto él como la señorita Tsukino quieren verla.

-No hace falta que nos anuncies, Yuuto, estamos dentro. -se escucha la voz de Owen. Rei y Artemis miran acercarse a la pareja y no pueden evitar asombrarse de cómo lucen ambos juntos. Owen tan apuesto y correcto como siempre, con su mano alrededor de la cintura de ella, Serena con el rostro radiante y hermoso, realmente hacen una pareja proporcionada y perfecta.

-Vaya, los dos alocados adolescentes que se fugaron un fin de semana, regresan. -irónica Rei.

-Artemis sama… Rei… buenos días.

-Muy buenos días a los dos. -responde el millonario. Serena corre entonces al lado de Rei y se inclina para besar la cabecita rubia de la nena que toma su mamila en brazos de Rei.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeñita? Te eché de menos, muchísimo. -emocionada Serena.

-Vamos, aléjate y déjala comer tranquila, cuando termine, te la daré. -la empuja Rei levemente.

-¡Vaya! Alguien aquí se ha apropiado de mi hija. -se queja Serena entre burlona y contenta.

-No te quejes, que tú voluntariamente la abandonaste. -insiste ella mientras la niña termina su mamila y alarga ahora los brazos a su mamá, a quien ha reconocido. Serena la toma en sus brazos emocionada.

-No la abandoné, sólo la dejé unos días de visita con su madrina, ¿Verdad Serenity? -añade la madre.

-Chicas, creo que yo las dejaré que hablen a solas, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver. Volveré para comer y llevarlas a mi apartamento. -añade Owen.

-Owen, creo que es mejor para todos que Serena y la niña se queden aquí, en el castillo, por seguridad y por lo que sea que vaya a pasar con lo del divorcio, es mucho mejor. -opina Rei.

-Rei tiene razón, amor, es mejor de momento quedarnos aquí y no en tu apartamento. -apoya Serena.

-Entiendo, mis disculpas, Rei, creo que es mucha mi ansia de tenerlas solo para mí y me olvidé de lo que es mejor. -se excusa el actor tomando la manita de Serenity.

-No te disculpes, Owen, se que actuaste como un hombre enamorado, así que no hay problema. Quiero que sepan los dos… Los tres… -corrige Rei. -que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea y que siempre los voy a apoyar. ¿Está claro? -ofrece ella.

-Siempre lo he sabido, Rei. -asiente Owen. -Gracias por eso. Nos vemos, te encargo a mis dos amores. -acaba el chico y besa la manita de la niña para luego besar en los labios a Serena. -regreso rápido.

-Eso espero. -añade ella y el chico se aleja bajo la mirada soñadora de Serena.

-Anda, Serena, quita ya esa cara de felicidad. -le da Rei un golpecito en el brazo.

-No puedo Rei… ¡No puedo! De verdad soy la mujer más feliz del universo. -emocionada Serena. Su amiga la abraza.

-Me alegra mucho de verdad, Sere, lo mereces, tú y Owen lo merecen, han sido demasiadas cosas y demasiado sufrimiento para los dos.

-Rei… ¿Y Darien? ¿Cómo está? -ansiosa ella sentándose en una silla al lado de su amiga.

-No te mentiré, él está mal. Creo que sabes que el bruto de Nataku lo golpeó.

-Me lo dijo, pero jamás me imaginé cuanto…. ¿Le hizo mucho daño?

-Mucho. De verdad lo golpeó muy fuete, pero esas no son las heridas que me preocupan.

-Entiendo. -baja la vista ella. -Rei, de verdad me duele que él esté pasando por esto, me duele ser la causa de que sufra, pero yo no podía luchar más contra mis sentimientos, necesitaba desesperadamente liberarme de esta carga emocional que tenía con él.

-Yo entiendo, Sere, y no te culpo de nada, solo te debo avisar que él no se rendirá tan fácil. Lo he ido a ver, y aunque ha aceptado muchas cosas, aunque es consciente de lo que ha hecho mal, sigue insistiendo en que no te dará tu libertad, así que debes estar preparada.

-Eso ya me lo suponía, lo sé y lo asumo. -confiada la rubia.

-Además de eso, Darien ya sabe sobre Yamada.

-¡REI! ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? -azorada Serena. -¡Es demasiado para él en tan poco tiempo!

-Me descubrió hablando con Adams, no había más opción, y él insistió, así que le conté la verdad. Para mi sorpresa, tomó las cosas mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque sí se indignó mucho porque no se lo dijimos, pero prometió respetar mi forma de hacer las cosas y aceptó la escolta policiaca.

-Pobre Darien, saber la verdad sobre la asesina de su madre y además lo que yo le hice. -preocupada Serena.

-Espera, Serena, tú no tienes la culpa completa, si bien cometiste errores, él también lo hizo, y eso me recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente los tres. Hay muchas cosas que deben ustedes aclarar entre sí y de las que me debo asegurar que te enteres, así que si no tienes objeción, entre más rápido hablemos con Darien es mucho mejor. -anima Rei. Un suspiro de Serena.

-Es verdad, entre más rápido será mejor.

-De ahora en adelante, a no ser que te moleste, insistiré en estar presente en todas tus entrevistas con Darien. No confío en que él pueda controlar del todo sus nervios teniéndote delante y temo por tu integridad.

-A mi no me parece mal, Rei, eres mi hermana, confío en ti más que en nadie y acepto lo que propones.

-Algo más Serena, Yamada estuvo en tu casa.

-¡Que! ¡Yamada! ¿¡Les hizo daño! -aterrada la rubia.

-Calma, no, tranquila, solo estuvo allí, pero afortunadamente sentí su malévola aura a tiempo y la perseguí, aunque escapó. Quería que lo supieras para que extremes las precauciones, de ahora en adelante ese tipo de arranques como el que tuviste de irte con Owen a Akina son mucho más peligrosos. Yamada se está comenzado a desesperar y es cuestión de tiempo para que haga una tontería, así que ten mucho cuidado, no salgas a ningún lado sin la escolta y mantén los ojos abiertos. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, Rei. -asiente ella. -me da mucho miedo que ella intente herirnos.

-No te asustes, nada malo pasará, Adams y yo no dejaremos que pase. Este tiempo que estuve con Serenity me di cuenta de lo importante que es el futuro, y me convencí de que no quiero dejar fantasmas al acecho de nadie, quiero que la sombra de Yamada termine ya. -Serena mira los ojos amatista de Rei y se asombra de lo que ve en ellos, un brillo y una luz muy especial, una que no había notado antes por estar tan sumida en sus propios problemas, pero de repente parece tan lógico y estaba segura de no equivocarse.

-¡Rei Hino! ¡Estás embarazada!. -grita la rubia. Rei la mira aterrada de que hay descubierto todo. -¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Es verdad! ¡Dime que es verdad!

-¡Serena, baja la voz! No quiero que nadie se entere. -la calla ella.

-¡Pero Rei!

-¡Baja la voz! Es mejor así, créeme, de momento sólo lo saben el abuelo, Hotaru y tú, y debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie. -ansiosa Rei.

-¿Y Nataku? Dime por favor que él lo sabe… no tienes derecho a ocultárselo. -airada la rubia.

-Nataku no lo sabe.

-¡REI! -ofendida Serena.

-Sé que no lo entiendes, Sere, pero tengo que saber antes si es que él se atreve a luchar por nuestro amor sin compromiso alguno, sólo por el hecho de que me ama. Si es que él tiene el valor de hacerlo entonces valdrá la pena todo, hasta intentarlo de nuevo, pero si no…

-¿Le estás poniendo una prueba? ¡REI! Con algo tan delicado como eso no debes…

-No tengo otra opción, Serena, si él sabe que estoy embarazada dejaría todo, hasta esa boda, por esto y no quiero que sea así.

-No te comprendo, pero respeto tu deseo, nadie más que tú eres dueña de ese secreto. Y por otro lado… ¡Me alegra muchísimo, Rei!. -la toma ella de la mano. -Ustedes dos serán unos magníficos padres.

-No creas, estar estos dos días con la niña me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, además el hecho e que no sé nada de bebés, de lo hermoso que es cuidar de ellos, sentir que un milagro como ese lleva tanto de ti debe ser la sensación más hermosa del universo.

-Lo es, créeme que lo es, a pesar de todo, el sentimiento de ser madre es maravilloso, cambia toda tu vida, y te hace mucho más fuerte, capaz de cosas que no pensaste jamás. -termina la rubia. -además Nataku seguro será un padre maravilloso, cuida mejor de Serenity que yo.

-Te creo, me ha tocado vivirlo.

-Por eso mismo, Rei, piensa lo que haces, sé que ese hombre moriría de felicidad si supiera que estás esperando un hijo suyo, y negarle esa felicidad es egoísta y tonto.

-¡Serena!

-Lo es, siento decirlo pero lo es. No soy la más indicada para hablar sobre cómo hacer las cosas de forma correcta, pero al menos piénsalo. -Rei va a contestar cuando de pronto su teléfono suena con insistencia, ella lo toma y mira el mensaje. Luego suspira hondo. -¿Pasa algo? -cuestiona Serena.

-Es un mensaje de texto deNataku, dice que le urge verme en la Torre de Tokio.

-¿En la Torre de Tokio? Entraño lugar para verse y para charlar.

-También lo creo, pero de igual modo esta mañana me dejó una nota y me decía que se comunicaría conmigo porque tenía algo importante que decirme. -con una leve emoción ella.

-Entonces aprovecha el momento, Rei, y dile la verdad. -anima Serena tomando el hombro de su amiga.

-Quizá tengas razón, Serena, le diré la verdad y que el karma decida lo demás. -determinada ella.

-Me alegra que lo creas. -sonríe la rubia. -es momento de vencer tus temores, Rei.

-Hablando de vencer tus temores, te tengo una sorpresa, pero te la daré cuando regrese. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, si tú le dices la verdad a Nataku prometo que a cambio haré lo que me pidas.

-Bien, solo espero no te arrepientas porque será muy difícil.

-Haré lo que sea, hermana, te lo prometo.

-Cuida bien a mi sobrina, nos vemos. -acaba la peli negra despidiéndose de Serena y saliendo del garaje. La rubia se queda sola en la oficina con su bebita en los brazos y la abraza con fuerza. -¡Ahora Serenity vamos a ser muy felices! ¡Ya lo verás! -casi le promete ella a la pequeñita, quien sonríe como entendiendo las palabras de su mamá.

**Villa Hino.**

Keitaro Hino se levanta del sillón de la biblioteca en donde ha estado encerrado fumando, apaga de golpe el cigarrillo en el cenicero y decidido sale de allí y camina por hasta las escaleras las cuales sube y se detiene en la entrada de una de las habitaciones, con un gran suspiro.

-Debo hacerlo, debo decírselo, y que pase lo que Dios quiera. -se convence él al fin, pero al intentar entrar nota que la puerta está levemente abierta. La abre por completo para encontrarse a la enfermera desmayada, un jarrón con flores roto y la mujer con sangre en la nuca, mientras la cama de la enferma se haya revuelta pero esta no está por ningún lado. -¡Santo Dios! ¡Hiotoshi! ¡Nakamura!. -llama él a los mayordomos, estos llegan corriendo alarmados. -¡Han visto a mi hija! ¡Han visto a Kakyuu! -pregunta Keitaro. En ese momento se escucha el sonido de unos neumáticos y el político corre hacia el ventanal viendo como uno de los automóviles negros salía derrapando hacia la calle. -¡Dios Bendito! -se santigua Keitaro. -¡Vamos! ¡Hay que seguirla! Hiotoshi quédate y llama a un médico para que atienda a la enfermera, y trata de localizar a mi mujer.

-Sí señor. -asiente el hombre, mientras Keitaro alarmado, baja las escaleras seguido de sus demás servidores.

-Virgen Santísima, que no sea lo que me estoy temiendo. -asustado Keitaro.

**Castillo Nijó.**

Serena está en la sala de la mansión charlando animadamente con el ex piloto y tomando un desayuno servido amablemente por Yuuto, mientras Artemis carga a la bebita y cuida de ella, ,cuando su teléfono suena.

-¿Diga?.

-_Sere, soy Nataku._

-Nataku, que bien que llamas, Rei ya va para allá.

-¿_A dónde? Justamente llamaba para avisarte que perdí mi móvil, no sé donde lo pude dejar, quizá en Hikawa o en Villa Hino cuando fui a ver a Hino sama, sólo que no me sé de memoria el número de Rei, únicamente el tuyo, te llamo de un teléfono público._

-Espera… si tú perdiste tu teléfono, entonces… ¿Quién llamó a Rei de tu parte y le dejó un mensaje diciéndole que la veía en la Torre de Tokio? -alarmada Serena.

-¡_Alguien hizo eso!_ -grita Nataku por la línea.

-Sí, sí, yo estaba con ella cuando recibió el mensaje de texto, dijo que era de tu parte.

-_Sere, yo jamás envié nada._

-¡Gran Kami! ¡Entonces quién pudo ser! ¡Tú hermana! -adivina ella.

-No _lo sé, de verdad no lo sé, pero no me gusta nada. Iré a ese lugar a buscarla_.

-Nataku, ten mucho cuidado, intentaré localizar al policía inglés amigo de Rei y lo enviaré para allá. Por favor no intentes nada hasta que hayan llegado.

-_Gracias. Me adelantaré_. -cuelga el teléfono él y Serena mira preocupada a Artemis.

-¿Qué pasa? -inquiere este.

-Creo que Rei está en peligro, Artemis sama. ¿Sabe el número de ese policía, Adams?

-Claro, dame un momento.-añade éste y regresa a la niña a brazos de su madre, mientras con su teléfono marca el número, Serena abraza a su hija y mira el dije de estrella roja que cuelga de su pecho.

-Tía Akane, tía Hiroko, mamá… protejan a Rei. -suplica angustiada, Serena.

**Notas de Autor.**

**Con ayuda de Genbu sama, reportándome como todos los Viernes ya mucho mas cerca del final, el cual no debía anunciar más, porque sé que tengo mucho tiempo haciéndolo, pero es que de verdad los capítulos salen solitos de mi cabeza y no he querido apresurar nada, de modo que el fin llegará cuando deba llegar aunque suene a acertijo koan…(ya me parezco al abuelo de Rei) Bien, finalmente gracias por su apoyo a todos, sabes que son la gasolina que alimenta este desgastado motor que es mi inspiración, y por último…¡Felicítenme porque ya uso armadura de kendo! Y me ha costado mucho esfuerzo, cansancio y ampollas en los pies…=( ¡ARIGATOU A TODOS! **

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**

**P.D.: Genbu sama, espero te haya gustado tu regalito. TQM AMIX.**


	50. Chapter 49: Preludio de la tempestad II

**SRR 2 Phoenix Revenge:**

**Cap. 49: Preludio de la Tempestad II**

**Torre de Tokio.**

La mujer de ojos amatista y cabello negro, camina entre la gente que baja del elevador que da directamente al "Observatorio Especial" de la Torre de Tokio, el más alto de los dos que posee esta atracción turística.

Sale del ascensor y mira en torno, tratando de identificar la conocida aura que va buscando. El último mensaje de texto de Nataku antes de que la pila de su teléfono se terminara decía: _"Ve hacia la derecha del Observatorio Especial y allí te esperaré"_, así que la chica obedece. A pesar de no poder localizar la presencia de Nataku, una emoción muy especial inunda el alma de la sacerdotisa. Estos días pasados con Serenity y Nataku habían dejado claro tanto en ella como en él que separarse sería una tontería y que ambos se seguían amando demasiado como para negarse a la felicidad; pero a pesar de todo lo que flotaba en el ambiente cuando estaban juntos, ninguno de los dos había dicho las palabras definitivas. Algo le decía a Rei que quizá este sería el momento en que él le diría que quería estar con ella porque la amaba, que no iba a casarse con Kakyuu y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella.

El corazón de la chica latía más de prisa mientras se alejaba de la gente que estaba en aquel observatorio sacando fotografías del bello paisaje. Si Nataku le decía aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar, entonces no habría más razón para seguirle ocultando la verdad sobre su embarazo, porque ahora ella misma tendría la seguridad de que él regresaba a ella sin ningún tipo de presión.

Al fin Rei se detuvo ante unos conos naranjas y cintas amarillas que anunciaban que la entrada en esa área del observatorio estaba prohibida. Desconcertada, miró a su alrededor, a esas horas de la mañana no había mucha gente aun pero le extrañaba que Nataku hubiera concertado la cita allí. A lo lejos se veían algunos utensilios de construcción, palas, picos, sacos de cemento, cables eléctricos, evidentemente aquel lugar estaba en reparaciones y la única explicación que pudo darse a ese hecho fue que Nataku había elegido ese sitio por estar solo y apartado de la gente, así que dio unos pasos delante y pasó por debajo de las cintas amarillas caminando en dirección a la baranda del observatorio. Todavía estaba extrañada de no sentir la presencia de Nataku, pero intentaba pensar que era quizá a su poca concentración al estar tan emocionada por este encuentro.

Pasando delante de todos los materiales de construcción, se detuvo al ver una puerta corrediza de vitrales abierta. Afuera el sol brillaba alumbrando la bella vista de la ciudad de Tokio a 250 metros de elevación. El viento movió sus cabellos y sus ojos amatista seguían mirando en búsqueda de Nataku, cuando se acerco a la baranda del rededor del observatorio y la tocó, un flash terrible de energía extraña la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Esa sensación ella la conocía muy bien, era una de sus habilidades shinto recién recuperadas, KAI, el sentido del peligro, algo allí no estaba bien.

-¿Nataku?... -habló inquieta. No recibió respuesta. A sus espaldas el sonido metálico de una pala al caer la hizo mirar atrás asustada. -¡NATAKU! ¿Estás allí? -preguntó aterrada.

-No soy Nataku, jamás fui Nataku. -dijo una voz femenina delante de ella. Rei dio unos pasos atrás para ver la sombra que iba saliendo hacia ella y sus ojos amatista se abrieron mucho más cuando la luz del sol dio de frente y pudo ver quién era la mujer que allí la esperaba.

El GTR rojo llega derrapando con fuerza al estacionamiento de "Foot Town", el edificio justo debajo de la gran Torre, y de éste baja el joven de cabello plateado. Justo atrás de él llegan tres automóviles negros de los que bajan los hombres de traje del mismo tono y el policía inglés quien corre a detener a Nataku del brazo.

-¡Espere, Yamada san! -grita el joven inglés. -debe permanecer detrás de nosotros y no adelantarse por nada del mundo, puede ser peligroso.

-¡Suélteme! -furioso Nataku. -¡Usted no entiende! Rei está en peligro, la buscaré por mi cuenta y no voy a quedarme a esperar a que ustedes la encuentren! -se deshace del agarre del policía.

-Se equivoca en dos cosas, Yamada san; primero, creo que estamos en las mismas condiciones al no saber en dónde puede estar la señorita Hasegawa, y en un lugar como este, con tantas personas, será difícil encontrarla si únicamente la busca una persona; y dos, créame que entiendo perfectamente su desesperación. Si mi Sasha estuviera en peligro, como lo está la señorita Hasegawa, quizá yo reaccionaría igual. -confiesa el chico. Nataku mira los ojos sinceros del inglés y sabe que habla con la verdad, eso lo calma un poco.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? -pregunta el chico angustiado.

-Vamos a actuar con inteligencia y a conservar la calma. Primero iremos con los encargados de la seguridad de toda la torre y pediremos su cooperación, no podemos encontrar a la señorita Hasegawa rápidamente a no ser que nos permitan usar el sistema de bocinas, además, pediremos la ayuda de seguridad local que nos permitan cerrar zonas, acceso a lugares especiales, monitoreo con cámaras de vigilancia. -con seguridad y conocimiento de caso, Adams.

-Eso parece buena idea. -cede Nataku impresionada por el profesionalismo que mostraba el detective.

-Usted puede estar con nosotros todo el tiempo, supervisar que estamos haciendo las cosas adecuadamente, pero cuando encontremos a su hermana y a la señorita Hasegawa, le pediré mantenerse al margen, su presencia quizá solo altere a la señora Yamada y ponga más en riesgo la vida de la señorita Hasegawa… ¿Comprende? -inquiere Adams.

-Comprendo. Discúlpeme por mis arranques, le prometo que intentaré hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance por ayudarle y proteger a Rei. -cede al fin el chico.

-Arigatou. -responde el detective. -¡Vamos dentro! -ordena a sus hombres y todos entran en el lugar, siguiendo a Adams. Nataku camina detrás del policía, aun con el corazón angustiado, pero sintiendo que Serena hizo lo correcto al enviar a Adams y a la policía…

-Chikane… ¿Será posible que llegues a tanto por venganza? -se pregunta Nataku mientras junto con la policía ingresa en "Foot Town", el edificio comercial de cuatro pisos, cuyas tiendas, restaurantes y sobretodo la entrada al acuario, rebullían de turistas aquella mañana.

En lo alto de la torre, la mujer de cabello negro contempla delante de ella a la chica de cabello rojizo que tiene delante. No puede creer que de entre todas las personas que esperó encontrar, Kakyuu Hino sea quien esté allí.

-¿Kakyuu?... Pero… ¿Por qué? -pregunta ella incrédula. -tú estás enferma… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Enferma… realmente, querida hermanita, es irónico que digas eso justamente tú, que eres la causa de todos mis problemas. -responde la chica. Rei la mira, no parece la misma Kakyuu Hino que fue a reclamarle a la fiesta que dejara tranquilo a Nataku hace varias semanas. En pocos días había cambiado mucho, estaba mucho más delgada, pálida, cono grandes ojeras, y sobretodo esa mirada vacía y perdida. Era evidente su estado de deterioro físico y emocional, y la angustiada sacerdotisa se pregunta por qué sintió encenderse su sentido de KAI delante de alguien tan débil como su media hermana.

-¿Eras tú la que enviaba esos mensajes de texto? -cuestiona Rei. Una sonrisa irónica de Kakyuu. -¿Por qué te harías pasar por Nataku? ¿Qué deseas de mí?

-¡Lo único que deseo de ti es que te apartes de mi camino, que dejes de ser una sombra en mi vida y en mi felicidad! -grita la pelirroja con furia acercándose a Rei paso a paso con los ojos inyectados de ira.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? -inquieta la joven de ojos amatista al percibir toda la ira que reflejan las pupilas de su media hermana.

-¡Porque es la verdad! Desde que volviste de la tumba no has hecho otra cosa que entrometerte en mi vida, debiste quedarte muerta como estabas y jamás regresar. Si tu no hubieras vuelto, Nataku y yo ya estaríamos felices, casados, lejos de toda esta pesadilla. Él sería mío para siempre, y yo sería feliz, porque al fin tendría algo totalmente mío. -declara Kakyuu.

-Creo… Kakyuu, que de eso no soy yo responsable. Nataku es muy libre de decidir con quién quiere estar y según tengo entendido aún va a casarse contigo. -responde Rei.

-¡No es así! ¡Deja de fingir que no sabes nada! ¡Maldita salvaje hipócrita! -le grita la pelirroja.

-¿Nada? ¿Nada sobre qué?

-Sobre la decisión de Nataku de regresar contigo. ¿Crees que no lo sospechaba? Desde que regresaste parece que has lanzado un hechizo de esos que tu madre te enseñó sobre él, porque no piensa más que en ti, no vive más que para ti y no se aparta de ti, me abandonó por completo, se alejó de mí, y ahora me abandona por tu causa. Le ha dicho a papá que cancelará la boda. -A pesar del tono amenazante de las palabras de Kakyuu, Rei no puede reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Eso dijo? -pregunta ella.

-¡No sigas fingiendo que no lo sabías! Ese fue tu propósito desde que volviste, eso querías con tu fingida indiferencia y tu fingido odio por él, volver a enloquecerlo, y lo lograste, lo apartaste de mí.

-Te equivocas, Kakyuu, no lo aparté de ti porque jamás fue tuyo. Nataku me ama, y me siguió amando a pesar de creer que había muerto. Ninguno de los dos dejamos de amarnos, y no puedes culparme de quitarte algo que siempre fue mío. -con valor defiende Rei. Los ojos rojizos de la señorita Hino resplandecen de ira. -Y si eso era todo lo que deseabas decirme, podías haberte ahorrado el misterio. Si Nataku canceló su boda es porque no te ama, y no puedes evitar que el regrese conmigo. Me duele que nuestra historia se haya escrito así y el karma nos enfrente de esta forma tan cruel, pero no puedo hacer nada más. Amo a Nataku y si él regresa conmigo lo aceptaré. -declara Rei. -Así que con tu permiso, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Regresa a tu casa porque seguramente papá estará preocupado por ti. -termina ella y camina cruzándose al lado de la pelirroja, pero al momento de pasar y sin que ella se lo espere, de nuevo se enciende su sentido del peligro y de un reflejo interpone el brazo ante el ataque violento de su media hermana, quien extrae de entre sus ropas unas tijeras y con estas intenta herir el cuello de Rei.

Al movimiento es demasiado rápido y la chica de cabello negro salta hacia atrás interponiendo su brazo, el cual recibe una herida de la punta de las tijeras. El salto de Rei hacia atrás, la hace quedar en el suelo y mirar con ojos de incredulidad a la chica pelirroja que sonríe de lado. Hasta este momento, comprende por qué sus sentidos espirituales estaban alerta a pesar de lo indefenso del aspecto de Kakyuu, la sangre corre por el brazo de Rei hasta caer en el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya, la bruja también puede predecir el futuro. Debí pensar que sabrías que te atacaría, aunque intenté ser todo lo sutil que debía serlo. Creo que estoy algo fuera de práctica al intentar deshacerme de mis rivales. Cuando lo hice con Francesca, ella no lo esquivó tan fácil. -con cinismo Kakyuu.

-Estás realmente enferma, Kakyuu. -le dice Rei poniéndose de pie y sujetando su brazo herido con su mano. -¿De verdad crees que hiriendo y dañando a los demás puedes encontrar alivio a tu soledad y a tu deseo malsano de poseerlo todo? -lanza Rei indignada. Esas palabras ponen furiosa a la pelirroja. -Aunque recuerdo cuando éramos pequeñas, aunque no nos frecuentábamos mucho, siempre querías tener todo exclusivamente para ti, la atención de papá, las miradas y elogios de los demás, hasta los objetos sin valor, y jamás estabas satisfecha. Te diré algo, Nataku no es una mascota ni una muñeca de tu colección que puedes poseer, él es una persona, y las personas no nos pertenecen.

-¡El sí me pertenece a mí! -ruge la chica con las tijeras. -¡Sé que me pertenece! ¡Sólo con él puedo dejar de ser lo que soy! ¡Sólo a su lado tengo una oportunidad de ser feliz! Y si debo matarte para lograr que él te olvide, lo haré. ¡Regresa a la maldita tumba de la que saliste! -grita Kakyuu y se lanza con las tijeras en la mano sobre Rei. Esta detiene el ataque sujetando las muñecas de su hermana con sus manos mientras esta intenta clavarlas en su cuello.

-¡Estás demente! ¡Enferma! -le grita Rei en medio del forcejeo, realmente no pensó que alguien aparentemente tan débil como Kakyuu Hino tenga tanta fuerza al intentar atacarla y no la pueda detener… ¿de dónde saca tanta fuerza? La punta de las tijeras está a pocos centímetros del cuello de Rei y ella está teniendo serios problemas para quitarse de encima a su demente hermanastra.

Adams se detiene con los policías que lo acompañan a las afueras del piso administrativo de la Torre de Tokio en el cuarto nivel de "Foot Town".

-Esperen aquí, solo entraré yo para agilizar las cosas. Yamada san, aguarde por favor y deje todo en mis manos. -tranquiliza Adams. Nataku asiente con la cabeza y mira acercarse al hombre inglés, quien muestra su placa y habla en correcto japonés con acento a la recepcionista.

-Buen día, señorita, Detective Armand Adams de la Interpol, necesito hablar con el gerente de este lugar. - la mujer hace algunas llamadas, luego le permite el paso a Adams, y Nataku suspira hondo, mira su reloj, los segundos pasan con angustiosa lentitud para él. Los policías al mando de Adams están parados correctamente en firmes esperando a su jefe pero el joven peliplateado no puede tener la misma calma que ellos.

-Gran Kami… ¿Dónde está mi Fénix? -pregunta caminando hacia la baranda y mirando hacia debajo de él a toda la gente que viene y va en aquel centro comercial. -si tan solo yo tuviera su habilidad de encontrar a los demás, si tan solo pudiera leer su aura, sabría donde está… ¿Por qué siento esta terrible angustia? -se toca él el pecho sobre su camisa. Luego cierra los ojos. -¡Por favor, Gran Kami, sé que no soy precisamente un creyente o devoto tuyo, no como ella, pero la amo, y no quiero perderla, muéstrame el camino para encontrarla… Onegai Shimasu! -suplica Nataku cerrando los ojos y con la mano sobre su corazón, concentrándose en todos los sentimientos que experimentaba cuando Rei estaba a su lado: la felicidad, la tranquilidad, pero sobre todo la calidez de su aura, tan semejante a acercarse a una hoguera encendida. De repente los ojos de Nataku se abren de golpe y levanta la cabeza hacia arriba donde la estructura de metal se alza imponente. Entonces sin que ninguno de los policías pueda detenerlo, se lanza corriendo hacia los elevadores.

-¡Yamada san! ¡Yamada san, deténgase! -grita uno de ellos quien con otros tres compañeros se lanza en persecución del chico, pero es muy tarde, él sube entre la gente por el elevador sin que ellos lo puedan evitar. -¡Demonios! ¡Takamachi, avisa al detective Adams que perdimos a Yamada san! -ordena el policía a su compañero que enciende su radio para informar a su superior. -¡Parece que va al Observatorio Especial!

Las dos mujeres ruedan por el suelo enfrascadas en su lucha, una por sobrevivir, otra por asesinar a quien considera la causa de todos sus problemas. El rostro de Rei muestra algo de desesperación y miedo, no le gusta la forma tan desesperada como su demente hermanastra la está atacando, no le gusta que el tiempo pasa y no puede quitársela de encima, no le gusta tampoco la mirada perdida de esos ojos ni la sonrisa desconcertante que muestra, pero más que nada, teme porque nota que sus fuerzas se agotan mientras las de ella parecen aumentar.

-¡No me detendré hasta haberte quitado de en medio, maldita salvaje! -espeta Kakyuu.

-¡Kakyuu, por favor! ¡Piensa lo que haces! ¡No es así como podrás estar al lado de Nataku!

-¡Deja de decirme qué debo hacer! ¡Voy a acabar contigo y a quitarte de mi camino como quito a todo lo que me estorba! ¡Vas a morir, Rei Hino! ¡Y nada tuyo quedará en este mundo! ¡Ni el recuerdo de tu existencia! -amenaza Kakyuu y acerca mucho las tijeras al cuello de Rei, la punta de estas se clava un poco en la piel de la chica quien respira agitada por el esfuerzo sin poder quitarse de encima a la mujer pelirroja, las dos están muy cerca del borde de la baranda que luce destruida y rota de aquel lado del observatorio. El peligro es evidente, la sacerdotisa lo puede percibir, siente el aura negra de la muerte rondándolas a las dos, pero no sabe exactamente por quién va, entonces Rei siente que una ira nueva se apodera de ella, tiene que defenderse, tiene que luchar contra Kakyuu, no solo por ella, sino por la vida que lleva dentro, eso la hará fuerte.

-¡No dejaré que me dañes! ¡Lo oyes! ¡No puedo dejar que me dañes! -grita Rei y con nuevas fuerzas separa lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo las muñecas de Kakyuu de su cuello. La pelirroja que está encima de ella mira impresionada como su hermana la está alejando sin comprender ahora ella de dónde saca sus fuerzas. -¡Aléjate de mí, Kakyuu! -ruge Rei y con sus piernas como palanca, lanza lejos de sí a la mujer de un golpe. La pelirroja gira por el suelo debido al golpe de Rei y rompiendo la dañada baranda en reparación cae por el borde.

Rei mira aquello impactada, aún en el suelo y jadeando por el esfuerzo, se percata de lo ocurrido y asustada se levanta y corre a la orilla, donde puede ver a Kakyuu sujeta de uno de los tubos metálicos de la baranda.

-¡Kakyuu! ¡Dame la mano! -le grita ella y se coloca con el pecho en el suelo alargando la mano a su hermana. -¡Dame la mano! ¡Te ayudaré a subir! -le dice ella. La chica pelirroja levanta la mirada y sonríe de lado.

-¿Ayudarme tú a mí?¡Por qué si yo no pedí tu ayuda!

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Dame la mano ahora mismo! -apremia Rei al ver la mirada vacía de los ojos de la enferma

-¿Deberte a ti la vida? ¿Yo, Kakyuu Hino, una señorita, una mujer por mucho superior a ti deberle la vida a la hija salvaje de la sacerdotisa? ¡JAMAS! ¡Vive lo que te queda de vida sabiendo que yo fui mejor que tú hasta el final! ¡No quiero deberte nada!¡Antes prefiero…

-¡NOOO! -grita Rei aterrada al ver como voluntariamente la chica de cabello rojo se suelta de la baranda y cae al vacío. -¡Kayuu! -el el último grito de Rei quien se hinca en el borde de la baranda y cierra los ojos incapaz de ver el final de ese espectáculo horrible. -¡Gran Kami! -son sus únicas palabras.

-¡Fénix! ¡Fénix! ¡Te encontré! -escucha ella la voz detrás. Se levanta del suelo y mira llegar corriendo a Nataku. Éste llega a su lado y la abraza con fuerza, casi con desesperación y Rei recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Nataku llorando convulsamente. -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió? -luego mira la herida de su brazo. -¿Chikane te hizo esto? -inquiere furioso el chico sujetando el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-No… no era Chikane… Nataku… Esta vez no fue ella… -entre sollozos la joven de ojos amatista.

-¿Entonces quién? -pregunta inquieto Nataku.

-Era… era Kakyuu…

-¿Kakyuu? ¿Pero cómo es posible?

-Estaba como demente, me dijo cosas muy confusas, me culpaba de todo, luego me atacó con unas tijeras, luchamos, y cuando me la quité de encima, ella... ella… ¡Ella cayó! ¡Te juro que yo no quería eso! Intenté darle la mano para ayudarla a subir pero ella… ¡Se soltó! ¡Se soltó Nataku! -grita Rei asustada. El chico aun tratando de procesar todo lo que ella dice la abraza de nuevo.

-Tranquila, cálmate, ya todo terminó. -le acaricia él la cabeza.

-¡Por qué no quiso mi ayuda, Nataku! ¡Por qué! -estalla Rei sin entender aún lo que ha pasado.

-Ella estaba enferma, fuera de sus cabales… no es tu culpa lo que pasó. -la tranquiliza él.

-Yo no le deseaba nada malo, solamente quería ayudarla… no entiendo… Papá va a estar devastado… Pobre del alma de ella. -compasiva Rei. Nataku suspira hondo y besa la cabeza de Rei.

-Aún en estos momentos te preocupas por los demás, realmente Fénix, eres maravillosa. Por eso te amo. -termina él. En ese instante los pasos apresurados de los policías se escucha en el lugar y Adams llega junto con su escolta.

-¡Acordonen el área y desalojen a los visitantes ahora mismo! -grita el detective coordinando a su gente, luego camina hacia la zona de reparaciones donde ve a la pareja abrazada.

-¡Yamada san! ¡Señorita Hasegawa!¿Se encuentran bien? -pregunta este con el arma en su mano.

-Estamos bien. Rei tiene una herida en el brazo, necesita atención. -informa Nataku.

-¿Y la señora Yamada? ¿Huyó? -pregunta el inglés.

-No fue mi hermana, Adams, falsa alarma. -informa Nataku.

-¿Entonces quién fue?

-Kakyuu Hino, mi ex prometida, no estaba bien de la cabeza, intentó herir a Rei, forcejearon y ella misma se lanzó hacia abajo. -añade el chico. Adams guarda su pistola y camina hacia el borde el observatorio donde la baranda rota indica el lugar del accidente. Con precaución se asoma hacia abajo y mira el horrible espectáculo, mientras nota como muchas personas se congregan en torno a algo que a esa altura no puede ver.

-Dios mío. -se santigua el inglés. Luego regresa junto a Rei y Nataku. -Yamada san, esa señorita Hino… ¿tiene alguna relación con el gobernador de Tokio?.

-Sí, es su hija. -explica Nataku quien saca un pañuelo y lo ata alrededor del brazo herido de Rei para recibir la sangre.

-Ya entiendo, entonces este asunto necesita ser manejado con toda discreción. Voy a coordinarlo todo, vengan conmigo para que atiendan a la señorita Hasegawa. -Pide Adams. Nataku mira a Rei, quien sigue muy afectada y entonces la toma en sus brazos y camina detrás del policía.

-Nataku… no hay necesidad de esto… puedo caminar… -dice ella débilmente.

-Sé que puedes caminar, Fénix pero no quiero que camines. Te llevaré yo. -terminante él.

-Yamada san, una cosa más… ¿Quiere que le informe a Hino sama yo mismo sobre lo ocurrido?.

-No, detective, si me permite, quiero ser yo el que lo haga -termina Nataku, al entrar en el Observatorio un paramédico con maletín de primeros auxilios se acerca a ellos y Nataku deposita a Rei en una de las bancas en que la gente estaba sentada antes de ser desalojada mientras la revisan. -Tranquila, Fénix, todo irá bien. -dice él calmando a la chica y besándola fugazmente en los labios.

-Arigatou, Nataku. -le sonríe ella. El joven se aleja un poco y toma su móvil marcando un número conocido.

-¿Hino sama? Soy Nataku. Tengo algo muy delicado que decirle. -inicia él aquella conversación.

**Castillo Nijó.**

Serena se pasea nerviosamente por la sala de la mansión en círculos, con su teléfono móvil en la mano, mientras Artemis sigue intentando comunicarse con el teléfono y Yuuto con Serenity en sus brazos, la acuna.

-El móvil de Rei sigue apagado y Nataku tampoco contesta. ¡Gran Kami! Ya no puedo con la angustia.

-El teléfono de Adams también está ocupado. -responde Artemis.

-Artemis sama, sé que prometimos al detective no intervenir, pero creo que ha sido demasiada incertidumbre, debemos ir a ese lugar. -propone la chica, angustiada.

-Tienes razón, Serena, iremos. -decide el millonario, pero en ese momento las gemelas pelirrojas entran en la sala de la mansión.

-¡Señorita Serena! Creo que tiene que ver la televisión ahora mismo. -exclama Deimos mientras su hermana llega y enciende la pantalla que se haya en la sala del castillo.

-¿Qué sucede, Deimos? -inquiere Serena.

-Estábamos viendo la televisión cuando interrumpieron el programa para dar una noticia. -añade ella y sintoniza el canal, Artemis y Serena se miran preocupados mientras en la pantalla aparece un reportero que transmite desde la torre de Tokio, al solo ver aquel escenario el corazón de Serena se llena de angustia.

-_…la poca información que tenemos hasta el momento es que una mujer saltó desde el observatorio Especial de la Torre de Tokio al filo de las 9:45 de la mañana, testigos de los hechos dicen que vieron caer algo pesadamente y estrellarse en el asfalto, pero la policía y autoridades llegaron rápidamente a disipar a los curiosos y acordonaron el área, que ahora luce totalmente cubierta con mantas y rodeada por policías, no se permite el acceso a la prensa ni a nadie más, aunque fuentes extraoficiales informan del reciente arribo del gobernador de Tokio, Hino Keitaro sama, por lo que se especula que quizá la mujer fallecida tenía relación con el mandatario. Seguiremos transmitiendo y comunicando toda novedad sobre este terrible accidente…_

-¡Gran Kami! -grita aterrada Serena. -¡Por favor, que no sea Rei! -en ese momento el móvil de Serena suena y esta al ver el número contesta aterrada. -¡NATAKU! ¡DIME QUE REI ESTÁ BIEN, POR FAVOR!.

-_Calma Sere, ella está bien. Vamos rumbo a la comandancia de policía ahora, debe hacer una declaración._ -la rubia siente que el alma la vuelve al cuerpo.

-Nataku… Si Rei está bien… ¿Quién era la mujer que cayó de la Torre de Tokio? ¿Tu hermana? -pregunta Serena.

-_No. Era Kakyuu_. -declara él.

-¿Kakyuu Hino? ¿Ella fue la que deseaba dañar a Rei? -incrédula Serena.

-_Es un cuento largo de explicar. Prometo que te contaremos todo cuando estemos allá, iré con Rei a la comandancia y estaré con ella lo más posible, cuando todo acabe volveremos al castillo. Dile eso a Artemis sama por favor. Nos vemos_. -cuelga Nataku la comunicación. Seren, con mil preguntas en la cabeza, cuelga también.

-¿Cómo está Reiko? -ansiosos el millonario.

-Rei está bien, Artemis sama, Nataku está con ella. Al parecer la mujer de la televisión era Kakyuu Hino. -responde ella ante la mirada atónita de todos.

**Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio.**

Nataku permanece afuera de la oficina, donde Adams ha llevado a declarar a Rei, mirando ansiosamente a través del cristal como las autoridades tomaban la declaración de su esposa, quien con el brazo derecho vendado, y ya más calmada, respondía las preguntas que le hacían. Siente una mano posarse en su hombro y mira al joven inglés.

-Tranquilícese, Yamada san, todo irá bien, no pueden acusar a la señorita Hasegawa de nada, encontramos las tijeras con las huellas de la señorita Hino, está además su herida y en la otra oficina está declarando Hino sama con el médico francés que la estaba atendiendo. Al parecer, la señorita Hino no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales y ya antes había intentado herir a otras personas.

-Entiendo eso, pero de igual modo me preocupa. Rei estaba muy afectada por todo esto y en cierta forma me siento responsable. Jamás debí haber cedido a esa relación absurda que casi provoca que pierda a Rei otra vez. -angustiado al chico.

-No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien. -anima el detective.

-Gracias Adams. De verdad le agradezco lo que hace. -añade Nataku, luego baja la vista. -mucho más por ayudarme aún sabiendo que soy hermano de la mujer que… asesinó a su padre…

-Eso no tiene importancia, nadie es responsable de los crímenes de su familia. -cede el inglés. -una sola cosa necesito preguntarle, Yamada san. ¿Cómo fue que supo exactamente donde estaba la señorita Hasegawa en un lugar como la Torre de Tokio? -inquiere el detective quien aún no se lo explicaba.

-No estoy seguro, Adams, nada más pensé en ella, traté de encontrar su aura, su esencia, y así fue que supe dónde estaba. -acaba el joven bajo la mirada impresionada del policía. En ese momento la charla se corta porque de la oficina del frente sale el médico francés y Keitaro Hino. Este último parece realmente haber envejecido diez años, en cuanto Nataku lo mira nota es actitud abatida y de derrota a pesar del estoicismo de su mirada. Los ojos azules de Keitaro se cruzan con los dorados del chico y decidido, camina hacia él.

-Permítanme cruzar unas palabras con el joven Yamada. -indica él a sus guardaespaldas que ya lo rodean. Estos asienten y se alejan. Adams hace otro tanto y el político queda solo en el pasillo, frente a Nataku.

-Hino sama… yo… no tengo en verdad palabras para expresarle cuanto siento que las cosas hayan acabado de esta forma. Sé que soy muy responsable de esto desde el momento que acepté esta relación con Kakyuu, y mucho más desde que no tuve el valor de ponerle fin. -habla el joven de cabello plata.

-No es tu culpa, hijo, no quiero que te sientas culpable, si alguien tiene la culpa de la forma como mi hija terminó su vida, somos su madre y yo. Yo por ser negligente y no inmiscuirme jamás en la educación de Kakyuu usando como pretexto mis ocupaciones, y Kaolinet por solapar todos sus caprichos hasta el grado de atentar contra su salud y la seguridad de otros solo por guardar las malditas apariencias. -con furia Keitaro apretando los puños. Nataku mira impresionado como el hombre fuerte que era el gobernador de Tokio se derrumba ahora en pedazos, y azorado mira correr una lágrima por la mejilla del político.

-Hino sama… -musita Nataku impactado de verlo llorar.

-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, hijo, demasiados, todos en aras del poder y de mi propio egoísmo y soberbia, así he visto morir a la mujer que amo y ahora a Kakyuu. El dolor de perder a un hijo es algo que desee jamás experimentar otra vez desde lo de Rei, pero parece que, como dice Kondo sama, karma es karma, y esto es sólo el resultado de mis acciones. No te negaré que me duele infinitamente darme cuenta del daño que le cause a mi hija, y pensar que quizá de haber estado más cerca de ella habría evitado todo esto… pero por desgracia el tiempo no puede volver atrás. -acaba el gobernador limpiando su lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

-Comparto su dolor, Hino sama, tampoco habría querido este fin para Kakyuu, sé que ella era una buena chica, y que no merecía haber llegado hasta ese extremo. -añade Nataku. -si puedo hacer algo por usted, lo que sea, dígamelo. -ofrece él.

-Sí puedes hacerlo, muchacho. -añade Keitaro poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven.

-Dígamelo entonces, Hino sama. -sigue el chico.

-Haz muy feliz a Rei. -es la petición del político. -ella lo merece, ha pasado por mucho y necesita tener un puerto seguro a donde anclarse. Sé que eres ese puerto, Nataku, y lo único que te suplico es que la hagas muy feliz, que cuides de ella, y que de vez en cuando me permitan acercarme a ustedes para comprobar por mi mismo que al menos una de mis hija ha logrado ser feliz a pesar del mal padre que tuvo.

-Hino sama… -conmovido Nataku.

-Prométemelo, muchacho. -apremia Keitaro presionando más el hombro del joven.

-Se lo prometo, Hino sama.-asiente este. -Keitaro sonríe.

-Sé que lo harás. -afirma el gobernador.

-Hino sama, lamento interrumpirlo, pero debemos salir de inmediato por la puerta de atrás, los medios están comenzando a invadir el lugar, de alguna manera se ha sabido la noticia y si queremos que llegue a salvo a su casa debemos irnos. -apremia el jefe de guardaespaldas.

-Cuida de Rei. -son las últimas palabras de Keitaro quien se aleja rodeado de su escolta, dejando solo al muchacho.

-Yamada san. La Señorita Hasegawa terminó su declaración, le espera en mi oficina. -añade Adams llegando al lado del joven. Éste asiente y sigue al policía extranjero por el pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta gris. -tome todo el tiempo que necesite, y cuando estén listos, un vehículo del departamento los escoltará al castillo.

-Arigatou, Adams. -acaba el chico y entra en la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Rei está sentada en una silla en silencio y mirando a la nada cuando él se aproxima a ella y se hinca delante sujetando sus manos.

-¿Hablaste con mi padre? -pregunta ella.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo está?

-Muy afectado, a pesar de su fuerza y su estoicismo, le ha dolido mucho lo que pasó con Kakyuu.

-Pobre papá. -angustiada ella bajando la vista. -tengo que hablar con él para decirle que intenté salvarla… ¡Tiene que saber que lo intenté! -añade Rei.

-Tranquila, Fénix, él lo sabe, no nos culpa de nada ni quiere que nos culpemos nosotros. ¿Sabes qué fue lo único que me pidió para sentirse mejor? -pregunta él limpiando con su dedo las lágrimas de Rei. -que te haga feliz. Eso quiere. -sigue Nataku. -y tengo pensado cumplir mi promesa. ¿No te parece que ya ha sido bastante de estar separados? Hemos pasado por muchas pruebas pero lo único que siempre ha permanecido a pesar de todo es nuestro amor. Creo que ya sabes que te amo muchísimo, Rei, y que lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado siempre. -el chico levanta el rostro de ella y la mira con sus pupilas doradas intensamente. -dime que ya ha terminado la prueba, dime que tu como yo quieres que estemos juntos, y que sea lo que sea que nos espere en el futuro, vamos a poder superarlo estando unidos.

-Nataku… -balbucea ella impresionada al sentir la calidez y fuerza del aura de su esposo que se mezcla con la suya, mientras lentamente él se acerca a ella y atrapa sus labios en un beso que inicia tierno y sencillo, pero rápidamente se convierte en algo más, cuando ella coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de Nataku y lo acerca a ella mientras él, que sigue hincado en el suelo, abraza a Rei por la espalda. Cuando los dos se separan del beso, abren los ojos y se miran intensamente un momento, luego Nataku recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Rei, que lo abraza amorosamente.

-No quiero separarme de ti nunca más, Fénix. -dice él reconfortado con el calor de los brazos y cuerpo de su esposa, Rei acaricia el cabello de Nataku y sonríe.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho aún, Nataku. -se anima ahora ella sonriendo de lado.-y no se si me perdones por ocultarlo.

-No me importa lo que sea, Fénix, claro que te perdonaré. -decide él.

-Bien, entonces, te lo diré. Nataku, estoy embarazada. -dice ella. Un momento de silencio y después siente como él se separa de ella y la mira desconcertado.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Escuché bien? -incrédulo el joven.

-Escuchaste perfectamente, Nataku Yamada, estoy esperando un bebé, un bebé tuyo y mío, nuestro. -confiesa Rei sonriendo y sujetando las manos fuertes de él las coloca lentamente sobre su vientre. Nataku, incrédulo, acepta que ella ponga sus manos allí y por unos momentos, puede sentir la misma fuerza y calidez que en la Torre de Tokio lo condujo hacia Rei dentro de ella… ¿Había interpretado mal las auras? ¿Era que acaso, cuando creyó haber encontrado la de Rei en verdad quien lo guió a ella fue el aura de su hijo?

Enseguida de eso, Rei puede sentir como unos brazos fuertes la levantan de la silla y la aprisionan contra su corazón.

-¡Arigatou, Fénix! ¡Arigatou! ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo! -dice él dando vueltas con Rei en sus brazos, luego al baja y la abraza de nuevo con fuerza.

-Perdóname por no decírtelo antes. En verdad estaba muy herida por todo lo que pasó y mucho más porque te ibas a casar con Kakyuu, fui una tonta, Serena y el abuelo me lo dijeron siempre…

-Eso ya no importa, nada importa más que nosotros… ¡Es un milagro, Fénix! Un maravilloso milagro ¡Voy a ser padre! -emocionado él la vuelve a besar. -¿Y puedes saber ya si será niño o niña? -ansioso él. Una risa cristalina de Rei que no puede controlar.

-Nataku, mis poderes no funcionan así, creo que debemos esperar a que lo diga la ciencia. -añade ella.

-Cierto. Es lo mejor. Pero no sé si pueda espera. Me parecerá eterno lo que queda del tiempo para poder tener a mi hijo en mis brazos. Fénix, de ahora en delante voy a cuidar de ti mucho más que antes, como si fueses de cristal, nada va a dañarlos a ti y a mi hijo, te lo prometo. -añade él, juntando su frente con la de Rei.

-Lo sé, Nataku, lo único que los dos necesitamos es estar contigo, eso es todo. -confiesa ella abrazando a su esposo. Y en aquella pequeña oficina del apartamento de policía, Rei siente que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tiene todo lo que necesita, pues la fuerza de las tres auras mezcladas de Nataku, de ella y de su hijo, le estaba dando algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo: Paz.-parece que al fin recuperé el último sello…

-¿Qué dices?.-cuestiona el chico a su esposa.

-El último sello del Kuji-in, la última de las habilidades de un entrenamiento Shintoísta completo, ZEN, la iluminación, el estado de total armonía. A pesar de haber entrenado todos estos años, jamás llegué a ese nivel, y ahora comprendo por qué. El Zen no estaba en ninguna técnica, ni en la meditación, el Zen es esto, la felicidad completa, eso es la iluminación.-decide ella abrazándose con fuerza del pecho de su esposo.

-Si esto es el Zen, entonces Fénix, creo que lo alcanzamos juntos.-anima Nataku besando la cabeza de Rei y en silencio los tres disfrutan de ese momento perfecto en que habían encontrado al fin la iluminación.

**Castillo Nijó, mismo día por la noche.**

En la habitación de Rei en la mansión, las luces están encendidas y en la cama está sentada la chica de cabello negro y Serena, mientras Serenity está recostada en la cama jugando entre los cojines.

-Eso que me has contado es demasiado triste. Pobre de Kakyuu y pobre de tío Keitaro. De la bruja de tu madrastra no te digo nada porque quizá ni siquiera le haya dolido lo que pasó. -opina la rubia.

-No lo sé, aunque me parece demasiado cruel que una madre no sienta la muerte de su hija, Kaolinet Hino puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero de que a su manera amaba a Kakyuu, de eso no hay duda. -sigue ella. -y por alguna razón yo no puedo apartar de mi cabeza su mirada cuando se negó a tomar mi mano.

-Calma Rei, no te atormentes, no caigas en el juego de la culpa, por favor. Tú hiciste lo que pudiste para ayudarla, pero ella voluntariamente se negó.

-¿De verdad me odiaba tanto como para preferir morir a tomar mi mano? -aún se atormenta Rei.

-No creo, tu hermana estaba enferma, no era dueña de su razón ni de sus actos, si lo piensas así, quizá sea menos doloroso. -calma Serena a su amiga, tomando sus manos.

-Gracias, Sere, hablarlo contigo me hace sentir mejor. Quiero ir mañana al funeral de Kakyuu.

-Lo sé y me parece correcto, te acompañaré. -apoya la rubia.

-Y hay algo más. Ya le he confesado la verdad a Nataku. -habla ella decidida.

-¡Rei! ¡De verdad me alegro mucho! Él merecía saberlo, me imagino que se debió haber vuelto loco de felicidad.

-Lo conoces muy bien. -sonríe Rei. -y fue así, ni siquiera me reprochó habérselo ocultado, estaba feliz, de verdad, Serena, él es un hombre maravilloso, agradezco tanto al karma haberlo puesto en mi camino.

-Tienes razón, Nataku es un hombre maravilloso y tanto tú como él, merecen toda la felicidad del mundo. ¿Sabes que creo? Qué dejado de lado las circunstancias el karma es muy sabio, pues tu encontraste la felicidad en el hermano de Chikane Yamada. ¿Quién lo fuera a decir? Creo que es muy significativo que de mano de la misma familia de donde vino todo el dolor, sea la que ahora, en compensación te toda la felicidad del mundo. -deduce Serena acariciando la mejilla de su amiga.

-Ese caso aún no está cerrado para mí, Sere, no lo estará hasta que hayan atrapado a Yamada. Pero prometo que haré algo al respecto, quiero que toda esta pesadilla termine ya.

-Terminará, sé que terminará, y entonces nosotras podremos ser felices con los hombres que amamos. -anima la rubia.

-Hablando de cerrar ciclos, aún tengo dos cosas pendientes contigo, primero, la charla con Darien.

-En cuanto acabe todo lo de Kakyuu y te sientas bien, iremos a hablar con él, no quiero demorar más.

-Y lo segundo… lo de tu miedo a conducir. -habla la pelinegra mientras su amiga palidece un tanto.

-¿Eso es importante? -inquieta Serena.

-Muy importante, primero porque tú eres una Tsukino, heredera de un nombre y un legado muy importante y de ninguna forma la hija de Serenity Tsukino puede seguir temiéndole a conducir, y sobre todo porque mientras esa mujer no esté tras las rejas, todos corremos mucho peligro y debes estar lista para lo que sea que suceda. Además, tengo preparado algo especial para ti desde que supe que no podías conducir de nuevo y te ayudaré a superarlo.

-Me da mucho temor, Rei, lo he intentado, créeme. -se estruja ella las manos. -pero en cuanto pongo las manos sobre el volante es como si reviviera esos momentos horribles de tu accidente y entonces me paralizo, y el miedo, y la angustia y todo eso que sentí entonces me golpea otra vez.

-Entiendo, Sere, me pasaba igual cuando intentaba conducir el "Vulcano" el auto de mamá, pero como todos los miedos, sólo nos dominan mientras se los permitamos y no los enfrentamos.

-¿Me ayudarás? -pregunta Serena insegura y Rei sonríe recordando a la misma niña pequeña que siempre acudía a ella para que la protegiera.

-Siempre voy a estar allí para ti, Sere, ahora estamos juntas en esto y en todo lo que sea que debamos enfrentar. Lo prometo.

-Entonces me esforzaré por superarlo, también lo prometo. -en ese momento la pequeña Serenity balbucea y ríe con fuerza y las dos amigas ríen con ella mientras Rei la levanta de la cama y la carga.

-Creo que esta señorita comparte nuestra promesa. -la niña mueve sus manos y toca las mejillas de su madrina y Serena también siente de nuevo esa misma tranquilidad que cuando era pequeña sentía junto a su amiga.

**Residencia Tsukino.**

Darien pasea nerviosamente por la sala de la casa. Desde que ha recibido la llamada de Rei diciéndole que irían ella y Serena a verlo, había estado demasiado nervioso. Tenía una muy clara idea de a qué iba su amiga, sabía que Rei insistiría hasta el final en que él le dijera a Serena toda la verdad sobre muchas cosas que aún temía, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, Rei no iba a dejarlo echarse para atrás porque él la conocía muy bien.

En el momento que el timbre de la puerta sonó, el chico sintió latir su corazón muy fuerte, pero se controló y acudió a abrir. Sus ojos azules se prendieron al momento en la chica rubia que estaba al lado de Rei.

-¡Serena! ¡Volviste! -dijo él dejando salir sus verdaderos deseos. El rostro serio de la chica rubia lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Darien… Vine porque Rei insistió en que debíamos hablar sin dilatar más el tiempo y también porque sabía que es lo justo, hay muchas cosas no dichas entre nosotros que debemos dejar claras. -añade ella.

-¿Podemos pasar? -cuestiona Rei a su amigo y Darien se hace a un lado permitiendo el paso a esas dos mujeres importantes de su infancia, quienes entraron en la sala y se sentaron en un sillón juntas. El chico no se sentó, si no que permaneció de pié mirando a Serena. Las huellas del golpe estaban aún en su frente y sus labios y contribuían a hacer sentir mucho peor al joven piloto. Serena también mira los estragos que los golpes de Nataku dejaron en Darien y no puede evitar sentir algo de pena por él, después de todo, el chico se había portado con ella como un buen marido y excelente padre y ella le tenía mucho cariño. Le dolía lo que iba a decirle, pero sabía que no había otra forma.

-Bien, estamos aquí porque creo que Darien tiene muchas cosas que decirte y que debes saber, Serena, cosas que ya ha compartido conmigo pero que soy consciente solo le corresponde confesar a él. -inicia Rei. -¿Darien?... Vamos… -anima, mientras los ojos de Darien y Serena se encuentran y él se asombra de no ver en las amadas pupilas azules el odio o rencor que creyó encontrar sino un sentimiento de comprensión que lo anima.

-Serena… primero que todo quiero que sepas que yo te amo… -inicia él. Ella abre la boca para replicar pero la mano de su amiga que niega con la cabeza le indica que no es momento. -y que estoy muy arrepentido de lo que pasó, jamás quise dañarte, nunca, en cuanto lo hice ya me sentía el ser más miserable del universo… y no sé si pueda perdonarme… -con la vista baja el chico. Un silencio de Serena.

-Te perdono. -dice débilmente y los ojos azules del piloto antes desesperados se levanta hacia ella con un brillo nuevo, a grandes pasos se acerca a ella e intenta sujetar sus manos.

-¡Gracias, Serena! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me perdonarías y olvidaríamos todo lo que pasó! -extrañamente feliz él. La rubia retira sus manos de entre las de Darien, negando con la cabeza.

-No te confundas, Darien, he dicho que entiendo y te perdono por todas las cosas que han pasado, y que sé que yo misma propicié, pero una cosa es que te perdone por eso, y otra muy diferente que vaya a regresar contigo. -Abatido Darien cae al suelo de rodillas.

-Pero… Serena… yo… yo te amo…

-Lo siento, Darien, pero yo a ti no y tú lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido. Te quiero, pero no de la forma que tú deseas, te amo como mi hermano, como mi amigo, pero no como mi esposo, no como esperabas… que te correspondiera… y ya te lo dije antes. Ahora más que nunca tengo claro lo que deseo hacer con mi vida. Por eso he decidido pedirte… -se detiene ella dudosa. -pedirte el divorcio. -los ojos de Darien se dilatan por la sorpresa.

-¿El… divorcio? -balbucea confundido.

-Es lo mejor para ti y para mí, porque ninguno de los dos merecemos seguir atados a una relación que solo nos lastima y nos vuelve infelices.

-¡Claro! Quizá… sea lo mejor para ti, porque lo que evidentemente deseas es irte con ese maldito actor.

-Darien, por el amor de Dios, si continúas con insultos, nos iremos, sabes las condiciones que pusimos para este encuentro. -lo trata de calmar Rei.

-¡Lo lamento pero no puedo controlarme, Rei! -estalla el joven poniéndose de pie. -¿Crees que no sé para qué quiere ella el divorcio? -Darien camina por la sala. -Escuchen esto las dos ¡Nunca se lo daré! -amenaza él. Serena mira angustiada a Rei que la calma con la mirada.

-Sabíamos que reaccionarías así, le dije a Serena que lo mejor era que ella iniciara la demanda de divorcio y la notificación te llegara de forma legal como corresponde, pero ella insistió en que no era justo para ti y que debías enterarte por ella misma. Como ves, las consideraciones que te tiene salieron sobrando. Sigues teniendo esa misma actitud estúpida de orgullo y soberbia.

-¡Rei! -estalla Serena asustada del tono de las palabras de su amiga.

-No intentes detenerme. Serena, se lo diré de igual modo. Si no quiere darte el divorcio peor para él porque de igual modo la demanda va a proceder, y con sus antecedentes basta que declaremos Nataku o yo para que todo sea más rápido. -Darien mira a Rei fulminándola con la mirada. -lo siento Darien, pero tú te buscaste que dijera esto, Serena venía con la mejor voluntad pero tu insistes, así que tenía que decirlo.

-No me importa que lo hagan, nunca daré esa firma por mi voluntad, no perderé a mi familia. -insiste él. -No te perderé, Serena, así que olvídate del divorcio… y si insistes en esa locura, pues tendrás que enfrentar el hecho de ser señalada como una cualquiera, que abandona a su marido por su amante… Eso, sabes muy bien, tiene un costo, más en nuestra sociedad y en nuestro círculo… y prefiero eso a dártelo fácil. -Termina Darien, alejándose de ellas.

-¿Crees que eso me importa? -Serena lo observa, incrédula, de escuchar todo eso. -No pienso condenarnos más de lo que hemos vivido, Darien.

-¡Serena de igual modo iniciará los trámites! -insiste Rei al escuchar a su amiga rubia hablar con firmeza.

-¿Y para qué tanta prisa? ¿Para qué necesitas estar legalmente separada de mí si ya te has ido a vivir con ese actor, llevándote a mi hija? -acusa Darien.

-¡Darien! No sabes lo que dices. -insiste Serena.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Seguramente ya vives en el apartamento de ese maldito desgraciado. ¿Necesitas el divorcio para sentirte menos culpable por estarme engañan… -pero no puede terminar porque Rei le lanza una terrible bofetada que lo deja paralizado.

-¡Rei! -estalla Serena.

-¡Quieres dejar de decir estupideces, Darien Chiba! -espeta furiosa la sacerdotisa. -no debería aclararte nada pero lo haré. Serena no está viviendo con Owen, ella vive en el castillo Nijó conmigo y con la niña. -Darien mira a su amiga entre confuso y molesto. -y ya que tú has empezado la serie de acusaciones, comencemos de verdad porque no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta. Dile a Serena de una vez por todas como fue que ella no logró llegar con Owen los días después de mi accidente y dile también de tu relación con Haruka Tenoh.

Los ojos azules de Serena se clavan en Darien tratando de entender todas las cosas que Rei ha dicho mientras las pupilas del joven piloto se clavan en Serena, angustiado.

-¡Díselo Darien, o se lo diré yo! -apremia Rei casi sacudiéndolo al sujetarlo del brazo.

-Darien… ¿De qué habla Rei?. -cuestiona temblorosa Serena. -¿A qué se refiere con que tú tratabas a Haruka o que tuviste que ver con que yo no encontrara a Owen? -Las pupilas de Serena comienzan a dilatarse.

-Serena… yo… todo tiene una razón de ser… créeme… en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor para ti y para nuestra hija…

-¡Quieres decirme la verdad de una vez! -grita Serena impresionando al chico por la mirada de sus ojos antes indignados. El chico quisiera retractarse, huir, jamás enfrentarse a ese momento terrible en que los ojos que tanto amaba, pero luego mira a Rei, los ojos morados de su amiga le dicen muy claramente que no lo dejará arrepentirse, así que toma valor y habla al fin.

-El día después del accidente de Rei, cuando estabas durmiendo y te dieron esos calmantes, llamó a la puerta un hombre, era uno de los guardaespaldas de Thalassa, y dejó una nota para ti… con un boleto de avión… -confiesa él lentamente mientras los ojos azules de Serena se llenan poco a poco de lágrimas mientras su mente comienza a reconstruir esa historia que jamás pudo explicarse.

-¿Qué hiciste con esa nota, Darien? -pregunta la rubia visiblemente afectada. Un silencio del chico. -¡Qué hiciste con esa nota!.-grita Serena con un tono de reproche terrible que hasta a Rei consigue asustar.

-¡La quemé! -confiesa él. Serena da un paso atrás incrédula. -¡La quemé como deseaba que se quemara también esa ilusión tuya por el actor! La quemé porque no iba a dejar que ese maldito te alejara de mí y porque sabía que lo mejor para ti era quedarte conmigo, que te amaba y no con él. -confiesa Darien con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro. Las lágrimas caen de los ojos de Serena, pero de improviso, sin que ni Darien ni Rei lo esperen, se lanza sobre el chico y lo golpea en el pecho con los puños cerrados.

-¡PORQUÉ LO HICISTE! ¡CON QUE DERECHO! ¡TIENES LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE PROVOCASTE! -estalla ella furiosa. -¡Yo creí que Owen no me buscó! ¡Yo perdí la oportunidad de estar a su lado por tu culpa! ¡Yo acabé sumida en el infierno de tenerlo lejos por tu egoísmo! -le pega ella con furia. -Vivimos un infierno los tres, tú, él y yo… ¡LO VIVÍMOS PORQUE NINGUNO FUE FELIZ! ¡NINGUNO!

-¡Serena, ya basta! ¡Cálmate!. -la detiene Rei y la separa con dificultad de Darien, apartándola de él, la chica en cuanto se ve lejos de Darien se abraza de Rei llorando, aunque luego se separa y enfrenta a Darien.

-¡No es justo, Rei! ¡No era justo! -balbucea ella, la chica de cabello negro abraza a su amiga. -Yo soy responsable de mis decisiones, pero… Pero… -Serena entonces le grita a Darien. -RECREASTE TODO, DARIEN, TODO… -En un susurro, luego. -Mi culpa por casarme, pero tú… Tú manipulaste esa decisión mía…

-Calma, Serena, tenías que saber la verdad, por eso él no quería decírtelo, porque es dejar caer la venda que tuviste todo este tiempo, pero lo convencí de que debáis saberlo todo… y aún falta… -inicia ella. Serena mira a Darien con reproche.

-¿Qué más puede haber? -pregunta entre dolida y ofendida.

-Díselo tú, Rei, porque yo… ya no puedo soportarlo más. -decide Darien dejándose caer en el sillón con las manos en su cabeza. -Al fin y al cabo, tú has provocado toda esta desgracia. -Rei no puede evitar mover la cabeza negativamente.

-Luego de todo eso, el día de tu boda, él y Haruka se pusieron de acuerdo para evitar que Owen llegara por ti, por eso adelantaron la boda, según me contó Darien, y luego, hacerle llegar la noticia de tu embarazo… Por eso Owen siempre creyó que la niña era de Darien. A partir de ese momento, ellos dos se confabularon varias veces para separarlos. Incluso ahora que Owen volvió. -Serena limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y camina hacia Darien parándose frente a él.

-¿Por qué, Darien? -pregunta abatida ella. -¿POR QUÉ, MALDICIÓN, POR QUÉ?

-Porque era mi única manera de defender mi familia, Serena, y porque te amo. -confiesa él levantando el rostro, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Es mentira ¡MENTIRA!

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Te amo!

-No es verdad, tu jamás me amaste, solo me viste como un mal sustituto de Rei… o de tu madre, incluso. Lo único que fui para ti fue eso, algo que poseer, algo que te hiciera no sentirte solo. Pero amor… jamás sentiste por mí, porque eso no era amor, era egoísmo. -espeta Serena con indignación. Darien solo baja la vista. -Si hubiera sido amor, hubieras sido capaz de entender que amaba a otro hombre, no a ti y no nos hubiéramos hecho todo este daño.

-No me digas eso, Serena, si tú me odias, entonces ya no tengo nada por qué vivir. -confiesa él tomando las manos de ella mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

-No te odio Darien, no puedo odiarte… pero tampoco te comprendo, y si te soy sincera, luego de lo que me he enterado, no creo tampoco poder verte como antes. Antes pensaba que todo había sido debido al karma, y que tú eras un buen hombre que solo había tenido la desgracia de enamorarse de alguien equivocado. Pero ahora… ahora que me queda claro a qué punto llega tu egoísmo... Porque no queda nada… nada… -añade ella con sinceridad que deja muy herido al chico. -Rei… vámonos de aquí… por favor…-suplica ella a su amiga que asiente con la cabeza. La rubia es la primera en caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Serena! -la llama él, pero la rubia no voltea atrás, sino que sale de la casa.

-Siento de verdad que las cosas hayan sido así Darien, pero no puedes culparla por sentirse como se siente. Solo dale tiempo.

-No, Rei. Esto es definitivo. Ella me pudo perdonar lo que sea, menos haberla separado así de Thalassa… ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de esto? Que me queda muy claro en qué medida lo ama. -con dolor evidente en la voz él.

-Por favor, si ya has comprendido eso, piensa lo del divorcio, convéncete que será lo mejor para todos, por ella, por Serenity y por ti. Piénsalo. No tenemos derecho a estropear el futuro de nuestros hijos de esa forma…

-¿De nuestros hijos?... Rei… ¿Por qué hablas así? -nota él el cambio en el tono de su amiga.

-Porque estoy embarazada, Darien, iba a decírtelo cuando esto acabara, pero ya que lo intuiste, no tengo porqué ocultarlo. Estoy esperando un hijo de Nataku, y como vez, eso cambia toda mi perspectiva de las cosas, no vale la pena lo que esperas hacer con ese divorcio. Yo que viví el de mis padres te puedo decir que es lo más terrible del mundo para los hijos, así sean pequeños como Serenity, y tanto seas o no su padre, que eso solo lo sabes tú, yo sé que la amas, y que no querrías que pasara por algo así. Solo piénsalo. Vendré a verte mañana, pese a todo lo que has dicho ahora… No te voy a dejar solo, así que desayunaremos ¿te parece?

-Está bien. -cede él bajando la vista, su amiga lo besa en la mejilla.

-Hiciste lo correcto aunque ahora no lo parezca. Es difícil, pero al menos no hay más secretos entre ustedes, y con el tiempo, volverán a ser los mismos amigos de siempre. Nos vemos mañana. -acaba la joven y sale de la casa dejando a Darien solo con sus pensamientos. El piloto se levanta del sillón y se acerca a la ventana desde donde mira alejarse el Bugatti blanco.

-Ahora si te he perdido para siempre, Serena. -balbucea dolido Darien.

A los pocos minutos de que el automóvil blanco de Rei se ha alejado, Darien sigue sentado en el sillón de la sala con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados tan absorto en sus dolidos y tristes pensamientos que no escucha los pasos que se aproximan ni la sombra que lentamente se acerca a él, hasta que la voz femenina lo sobresalta.

-Buenas noches, joven Chiba. -Darien se levanta de golpe del sillón solo para encontrarse con el rostro de la mujer de ojos rojizos vestida de negro que se acerca a él. La sola visión de la asesina de su madre hace que de pronto la ira se encienda de nuevo en el alma del joven.

-¡USTED!. -balbucea furioso apretando los puños. -¿Qué demonios hace en ésta casa? -lanza él. -¿Sabe que afuera está la policía y que si los llamo la arrestarán?.

-Lo sé, y créeme que de no estar segura de que no los llamarás, jamás me habría arriesgado a venir. -explica Chikane mirando al joven atentamente.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que no los llamaré? Ahora sé perfectamente quién es usted, sé lo que le hizo a mi mamá y a mis tías, y no me detendré para verla pagar por todo el daño que nos hizo a Rei a Serena y a mí. -amenaza Darien tomando su móvil. Una sonrisa de Chikane.

-Vaya, vaya… Joven Chiba, así que has decidido hacerlo del modo difícil. ¡Bien! hagámoslo así. -añade Yamada y de entre su chamarra negra saca un pequeño revólver el cual carga. Darien la mira furioso y con algo de temor, luego de la charla que tuvo con Rei le había bastado para hacerse una idea del tipo de monstruo que era Chikane Yamada. –deje su teléfono sobre esa mesa, y siéntese, porque mi visita no tiene otro objetivo que charlar como dos buenos amigos. -amenaza Yamada apuntando con el arma a Darien, que pasa saliva nervioso y la obedece, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa de la sala y sentándose.

Chikane Yamada también se sienta en el sillón enfrente de él, pero no deja de apuntarle con el arma.

-¿Qué desea de mí? -pregunta Darien intuyendo que si ella no lo ha matado, es porque algo quiere.

-Interesante, parece que la intuición de Rei Hino es contagiosa. -se burla Yamada. -Me alegra que lo hayas percibido, porque es la verdad. Quiero algo de… ti. -inicia la terrible mujer.

-Hable entonces. -anima el chico.

-Verás, joven Chiba. Hace unos días, estuve en ésta casa. Venía siguiendo a Rei Hino desde Hikawa y cuando entró aquí la seguí también, vi el estado en que lo dejó el abandono de su mujer, y no lo culpo. -burlona Yamada. Él aprieta la mandíbula furioso. -escuché todo lo que Rei Hino habló, y cuando supe que la hija de Serena Tsukino estaba sola en Hikawa, pensé ir allí y raptarla. Parecía una buena forma de provocar a esa maldita sacerdotisa a correr en mi contra.

-¡Como se atreve! ¡Serenity es una niña! -fúrico Darien.

-No me detendría ante nada, ni ante la posibilidad de asesinar a un bebé, con tal de que Rei Hino acepte mi reto. Me he preparado toda la vida para tener el final que deseo tener, y ella me lo debe dar quiera o no quiera. -furiosa Chikane dejando salir gran parte de su frustración. -solo que de momento… no quiere complacerme, así que… como le dije, pensé en ir a Hikawa y raptara esa niña… pero cuando llegué allí, me encontré con que quien estaba cuidando a esa niña era Nataku. -aquí la voz de Chikane se vela un poco, tanto que hasta Darien lo nota. -y no pude hacerlo… -confiesa Yamada.

-¿Una asesina como usted con escrúpulos? No lo creo. -ofendido Darien.

-Los tuve, aunque lo dudes. No por tu hija, sino por mi hermano. No soportaría volver a ver esa mirada de desprecio en sus ojos. Así que decidí abandonar de momento la idea hasta que esa niña estuviera lejos de Nataku.

-¡Si se atreve a lastimar a Serenity yo…! -una risa de Yamada que sigue apuntándole con el arma.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré, esa niña está muy bien cuidada como para que mi plan haya tenido éxito, después de todo yo solo quiero a Rei Hino corriendo contra mí con todo su poder no iba a arriesgarme a que por raptar a ese bebé la policía me atrapara antes de haber logrado la razón de mi vida.

-¿Entonces? -inquiere Darien.

-Entonces, joven Chiba, cambié de parecer. ¿Para qué quiero a ese bebé o a Rei Hino si la idea es consumar mi venganza en la persona de alguno de los herederos de las Reinas? Rei Hino no quiere aceptar mi reto, tu maldita ex mujer no es capaz siquiera de tomar un volante, entonces la elección no era dudosa, aún me quedaba probar suerte contigo… ¿No lo crees? -Suelta una risa demente, la mujer.

-¿Me está retando a una carrera? -espeta Darien.

-Justo eso, quiero tener un duelo, tú y yo y nuestros autos, y que gane el más hábil. -ofrece Yamada.

-Rei me dijo que estaba usted demente y no lo dudo. Jamás aceptaré sus provocaciones. Se lo prometí a Rei. Así que puede irse por donde vino porque no aceptaré. -firme el chico. Un fulgor de dorado atraviesa las pupilas rojas de Yamada. Definitivo, no había ido allí y arriesgado tanto para irse con las manos vacías.

-Eres valiente, Darien Chiba, mucho, eso me recuerda a tu madre. Fue realmente muy hermoso e intenso tener esa carrera en su contra. Siempre luchó, siempre se defendió, dos veces estuvo por sacarme de la carretera, era muy agresiva y muy hábil, pero disfruté sobremanera el empujarla por el puente y ver como su auto se estrellaba. -narra Yamada aquellos momentos que ella recordaba bastante bien, mientras el chico la mira con furia. -buena rival Hiroko Chiba, pero demasiado débil para mí. -Una nueva risa demencial se escucha en la estancia.

-¡No se atreva a hablar así de mi madre o yo…!

-¿O tu qué harías, Darien? Te estoy dando la posibilidad de vengarte de la mujer que asesinó a tu madre y la desprecias. Seamos objetivos, querido, tanto tú como yo somos un lastre en la vida de las personas que amamos. Nataku a mi no quiere verme, y si sigo con vida… sólo estorbo en su felicidad. Tu por otro lado, ahora no tienes nada que te ate, ni esposa, ni hija, y además sabes que si tú no aceptar mi reto puedo dañar mucho a Serena, a tu hija y a Rei. -amenaza ella. Darien siente miedo ante las frías palabras de la mujer y piensa un poco lo que ella ha dicho.

Quizá Yamada tenga razón, él ya no tenía nada que perder, porque ya lo había perdido todo, y quizá si no aceptara ese reto, ella podía lastimar a Serena, a Serenity o a Rei… y Rei ahora estaba embarazada… ¿Iba a dejar él que esto siguiera volviéndose más peligroso?

-¿Qué pasa si acepto? -investiga Darien.

-Nos veríamos mañana en Hakone, solos tú y yo con los autos. -ofrece Yamada sin dejar de apuntarle con el revólver. -sin trucos, sin policía y sin arrepentimientos. -ofrece la mujer. -¿Qué dices, Darien? -pregunta Yamada.

-Acepto. -son las palabras de él que hacen a Yamada sonreír de lado.

-Me agradan esas palabras, joven Chiba. Entonces será en Hakone, a las nueve en punto. Se puntual, que odio esperar a los retadores. Reitero que soy una persona que tiene recursos, y si por algún motivo estás planeando ponerme una trampa, entonces la vida de quienes amas, correrá peligro.

-No se preocupe, sé lo que hago. Mañana en Hakone, a las nueve. -alarga él la mano que Chikane se apresura en tomar.

-Tenemos un acuerdo, joven Chiba. Con su permiso me retiro, disculpe que no deje de apuntarle con el arma, pero como sabrá, quiero llegar íntegra al duelo de mañana. Con su permiso, y sea puntual porque odio espera a los rivales. -termina levantada ya Chikane y caminando de espaldas hacia la cocina en donde de pierde.

Darien se deja caer en el sillón y mira el colgante con forma de rosa de plata que cuelga de él; es el emblema de su madre, el que ella llevara siempre en tantas carreras que tuvo en todo Kanto y que era su legado y su herencia, lo único suyo que podía sentir de verdad suyo. Lo presiono en su puño derecho.

-Mamá, se que estas escuchando mi plegaría, ayúdame mañana a que esta pesadilla termine de una vez. Serena no puede hacerlo porque ella tiene a la niña y ponerse en riesgo es tonto, ahora Rei tampoco puede hacerlo, solo quedo yo, pero sé que tu espíritu está en mí y me ayudarás a consumar esta venganza. Mañana correré contra tu asesina y voy vencerla. -promete Darien besando el medallón.

Afuera, Yamada salta la tapia del jardín y cae a la calle. Camina por esta en silencio con las manos dentro de la chamarra y se coloca una gorra negra que oculta su cabello ahora sujeto, luego sonríe de lado.

-Al fin, todo está saliendo como yo deseo. Rei Hino, te arrepentirás de haberte negado a correr en mi contra. -promete la mujer antes de levantar la mano y detener un taxi, el cual aborda.

**NOTAS FINALES: **

**Aquí yo reportándome y decidida a ponerle fin a SRR en dos capítulos, que es lo que me queda, de verdad quiero que esta historia que tanto amo y de la cual he aprendido tanto tenga el final que merece así como cada uno de sus personajes y me esforzaré por ello. Gracias a Todos los que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños y a quienes no he agradecido en persona debido al tiempo, tuve una semana complicada, pero aprovecho este medio para hacerlo: David, Marbel, Jaemmy, Marcia, Onii san, Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu y Marcia, Arigatou por ayudarme a ver los cumpleaños desde otra óptica y por contribuir a que se me quite un poco lo ermitaño. ¡Los quiero mucho a todos! Nos leemos en el capítulo que viene. ARIGATOU.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**


	51. Chapter 50: Recuperando Legados

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 50: Recuperando Legados**

**Centro de Convenciones de Tokio.**

En una de las salas de prensa del elegante y emblemático edificio cerca de la bahía de Tokio, se reunían aquella mañana los medios más diversos, tanto nacionales como extranjeros, convocados a una rueda de prensa extra oficial de parte de "Camelot Gruppe", la nueva escudería líder de todo el mundo del automovilismo.

Ninguno de los periodistas que se arremolinaban en el lugar preparando sus cámaras y grabadoras, se imaginaba qué tipo de anuncio haría la escudería o sobre cuál de sus tres talentosos pilotos sería aquella noticia, pero definitivamente no podían perderse una exclusiva como aquella venida de los nuevos reyes de la pista.

En una sala privada cercana al lugar de la cita, se hallan las hermanas Müller, Artemis y Rei. La chica de ojos amatista atiende algunos llamados telefónicos asesorada por Karmesite, quien con una computadora portátil consulta muchos datos; Calaverite por su parte le pide su parecer de unas notas con precios y Petzite atiende unas firmas, ya que Rei tiene su teléfono en el oído y responde en alemán todo lo que le preguntan. Phobos y Deimos se hayan paradas a la entrada de la puerta mirando asombradas como Rei sama parece coordinar todo aquel caos.

La puerta de aquella sala se abre y aparece en el dintel el joven vestido con traje de piloto fosforescente el cual llega y saluda con su característico bien humor.

-¡WHATTZZ UUUPP!

-Meiou, que bueno que llegas, ven acá de prisa. -lo llama Rei a la mesa donde con las chicas de la escudería coordina aquel evento.

-Buen día, Thunder.

-Joven Meiou, que gusto verlo, la vida de familia parece que le sienta bien, al igual que sus merecidas vacaciones. -responde Artemis.

-Así es, querido Sensei, de verdad adoro mi vida como es ahora. Y con tu permiso voy a saludar a las chicas. -dice Carlos caminando hacia las gemelas. -¡Buen día bellas angelitas! -saluda el joven tomando las manos de las gemelas en las cuales deja un galante beso. -hacía mucho que no tenía la dicha de ver sus bellos rostros.

-Meiou san. -dicen a coro ellas.

-¿Meiou san? ¿Tan seriamente me tratan ahora? ¿Qué le pasó a nuestra bella cordialidad de antes? -extrañado el piloto.

-Antes era diferente, Meiou san, ahora eres un hombre comprometido y con un hijo. -responde Deimos.

-Y como tal te debemos respeto a ti y a Aino san. -termina la otra chica refiriéndose a Minako.

-Que cosas, jamás pensé que llegara a tener problemas por estar comprometido. -se rasca la cabeza Carlos. -Realmente es una pena, me gustaba como nos llevábamos antes.-les guiña un ojoc él.

-¡MEIOU, DEJA DE ESTAR COQUETEANDO Y VEN AQUÍ! -casi ruge Rei. Las gemelas pelirrojas sonríen.

-Vaya, alguien recuperó sus poderes shinto y también su mal carácter. -añade el chico.

-¡ESCUCHE ESO TAMBIÉN!. -resuena un grito más que hace reír a todos en la sala, Carlos se acerca a la joven.

-Itoko san, buena manera de saludarme. También te eché de menos. -se sienta él a su lado. -Ahora si dime para qué la conferencia de prensa.

-Siento no poder contestarte ahora, Meiou, pero la verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé. Es algo que pidió Dietr y lo único que sé es que hará un aviso muy importante. -Responde la sacerdotisa mientras firma unos papeles que la alarga Calaverite.

-¿Y qué instrumento toco yo en esta orquesta? Porque no creo que sea de mi incumbencia que Schwarzmond vaya a anunciar que seguirá siendo el modelo exclusivo de Calvin Klein la temporada siguiente. -Se queja Meiou.

-Vamos Carlos, no seas infantil, seguramente no es para eso que Dietr movilizaría a toda la prensa deportiva del orbe, así que aguarda y espera, que ya sabremos lo que desea. -tranquiliza ella.

-Itoko san… supe lo de tu hermana… lo siento de verdad. -inicia él aquella charla y ve como los ojos morados de ella se ensombrecen un poco. -Sé que no eran muy unidas pero te conozco y me parece que debes estar triste por su muerte, así que sólo quería que supieras que Mina y yo lo lamentamos. Habríamos ido al funeral de haber sabido donde era.

-Lo sé y lo agradezco, díselo a Minako.

-¿Sabes qué? No me gusta que nos hayamos alejado. Desde que persigues sola tu venganza contra Yamada tú y yo estamos algo distanciados. Sé que tu necesitabas arreglar las cosa a tu modo y también por eso no he intervenido, pero como te dije no me agrada, sabes que te estimo como a una hermana y que no me gusta estar lejos. -Toma él la mano de su amiga y maestra.

-Tampoco a mí, Carlos, creo que sabes de sobra que te aprecio mucho. Te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe las cosas regresarán a su cauce y volverá a ser como antes, como en la Liga de Aces. -Sonríe Rei.

-¿Aún no atrapan a Yamada? -inquieto Meiou.

-Aun no. -crispa ella su mano en el bolígrafo. -pero presiento que no falta mucho.

-Y yo te creo, por experiencia personal sé que tus predicciones no falla. Solo ten mucho cuidado, ¿Quieres?

-Lo tendré, gracias por preocuparte, Meiou. Por cierto, cuando todo esto acabe, aún debemos arreglar lo del mausoleo de la Reina y su Caballero, no lo he olvidado, de hecho un amigo de papá está terminando la escultura con un modelo que le envié. No he olvidado la promesa de hacer que sus restos descansen juntos.

-Ni yo lo he olvidado, Itoko san, se los debemos. -Asiente Carlos con una sonrisa. En ese momento entra en la sala Karasuma con Rubeus y se acercan directo al escritorio.

-Reiko sama, los medios están listos e instalados, tuvimos que trasladar la conferencia al salón "C" porque había demasiada concurrencia, parece que el evento ha generado mucha expectativa. -explica la pelirroja.

-Gracias por coordinarlo todo, Karasuma. -agradece Rei. -¿Ha llegado ya Dietr? -pregunta ésta. La chica va a responderle cuando la puerta se abre y en el dintel aparecen los hermanos Schwarzmond: Sepphir con su elegante y correcto traje gris, y el atractivo piloto con su uniforme gris con morado.

-Lamentamos la demora, pero el lugar estaba abarrotado de autos, tuvimos que entrar por una puerta especial. -Explica el joven peliplateado en alemán. -Thunder, Reiko, chicas. -se inclina.

-¡Gracias por incluirme en el saludo, Schwarzmond! -se queja Carlos con mal talante.

-Meiou. -inclina levemente la cabeza el piloto. Rei se ha quedado callada sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la presencia del menor de los Schwarzmond. Sepphir, por su parte, también la mira atentamente inspeccionando los cambios que ha sufrido desde que hace semanas dejó de verla. No sabe bien qué es, pero hay algo en el fondo de sus pupilas moradas que es diferente, una luz nueva que la hace mucho más hermosa.

-Reiko. -dice él reprimiendo su primer impulso de llamarla "Ginny". -Gusto en verte.

-Igual yo, Sepphir. -Responde ella casi en un susurro.

-Bien, Dietr, antes de iniciar esta conferencia creo que todos tenemos derecho a saber por qué la has convocado. -pone Artemis las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Apoyo a "Thunder". -reitera Carlos.

-Lo lamento mucho pero no pueden saberlo, es un anuncio importante que quiero hacer una sola vez delante de los medios y eso es todo. No es falta de confianza, chicas, "Thunder", Reiko, es solo que necesito que sea así, por favor confíen en mí. -Propone el piloto.

-Si así lo deseas, entonces te creeremos, Dietr. -Anima Rei. El peliplateado sonríe en respuesta de su apoyo.

-Joven Dietr, creo que es momento, todos afuera les aguardan. -inicia Rubeus.

-Ya vamos. -Responde Diamante y luego ofrece su brazo a Rei. -Reiko, me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado, como responsable de la Escudería, seguramente deberás responder muchas cosas. -La joven acepta el brazo.

-Vamos entonces. -Decidida sale de allí. Detrás de ellos Carlos, Artemis, Sepphir y Karmesite los siguen por el pasillo que conduce al lugar de la conferencia.

-Doctor… ¿Sabe usted qué se trae su hermanito? -Pregunta Carlos impaciente al médico, quien solo sonríe.

-Claro que lo sé, deja de preocuparte Meiou, que no es nada malo, menos para ti. -Misterioso Sepphir.

-Vaya, me he quedado igual que antes. -se queja el joven. En ese momento todos han llegado a la puerta tras la que esperan los ansiosos medios, la cual es abierta por Karmesite mientras los flashes y reflectores encandilan al joven japonés, quien se pregunta qué extraño papel juega él en este nuevo capricho del niño bonito de la F1.

**Residencia Tsukino.**

El timbre de la puerta suena con insistencia y el joven de cabello negro atraviesa la sala con paso veloz y abre la puerta.

-Papá. -Saluda él al ver al hombre de cabello igual al suyo, que a pesar de su edad lucía la arrogancia y prestancia que había heredado a su hijo. Tamahome Chiba mantiene el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados al ver a Darien en quien los rastros de los golpes que le diera Nataku aún no desaparecen.

-¿Me quieres explicar por qué me hiciste venir a verte con urgencia aquí, justo el día que dan de alta a Taichi? -inquieto el señor Chiba. -Sabes que me había ofrecido a ayudarle en todo el día de hoy.

-Pasa. -ofrece Darien sin decirle nada más.

Tamahome, mal de su agrado entra, Darien cierra la puerta tras su padre y se encamina a la sala donde éste lo sigue. Toman asiento uno frente a otro en dos sillones y el silencio reina un momento. Tamahome mira a su hijo, desmejorado, golpeado, con evidentes señas de haber dormido poco y mal. Realmente desde hacía tiempo que presentía que había algo malo con Darien, pero siempre que iniciaba con el tema, su hijo lo evitaba lo más posible.

-Lo que debas decirme, hijo, sea lo que sea, dímelo. -Propone ya más ablandado el señor Chiba, presintiendo que lo que le dirá Darien seguramente sería difícil para él.

-Quise verte antes de que dieran de alta a tío Taichi porque quería contarte muchas cosa, papá. -inicia el piloto. -no me gustaría que luego de que él regrese a casa y comience a hacer preguntas, tu no estuvieras enterado y pensé que sería mejor que lo supieras por mí…

-¿Saber qué? -angustiado Tamahome.

-Serena va a divorciarse de mí. -Lanza Darien. El señor Chiba se queda atontado unos segundos, parece que la noticia le ha caído de golpe y todavía la asimila.

-¿Serena?¿Divorciarse?... ¿¡Pero por qué! -alterado.

-Porque no me ama. -Le cuesta decir aquellas palabras a Darien, porque su padre lo ve apretar sus puños con fuerza hasta que la piel se vuelve roja. -Ama a otro…

-¿A ese actor? -adivina Tamahome.

-Sí. -Con evidente esfuerzo Darien.

-Hijo… ¡Eso es mentira! Ella debe estar confundida, seguramente discutieron, recuerda que ustedes tienen una crisis en su matrimonio, si hablan, si aceptan quizá tomar una terapia de pareja, puede que todo se arregle…

-No papá… no hay arreglo, ella se fue de la casa con la niña, me pedirá el divorcio porque ama a ese maldito actor. -Con mucha ira que no disimula, Darien. -¿Y sabes qué es lo más terrible? Que yo ya lo sabía, que sabiendo que lo amaba me aferré a casarme con ella, y que no ha bastado todo lo que hice para mostrarle cuanto la amaba, ella jamás lo olvidó, no lo sacó de su cabeza y ni… y ni de su corazón.

-Darien… -balbucea Tamahome. -Calma, estoy seguro que todo tiene solución, voy a hablar con Serena y quizá…

-No servirá. Está decidida… y yo tengo la culpa, yo la orillé mucho más a irse con él. Papá… yo… la golpee…

-¡DARIEN! -salta del sillón Tamahome indignado sujetando a su hijo del brazo. -¡Pero cómo fuiste capaz!.

-Sé que soy una basura, que no merezco ser tu hijo ni el hijo de Hiroko Chiba, pero no pude controlarme más, odiaba ver como ese maldito la estaba alejando de mí… y solo… ocurrió… quería que lo supieras por mí, y necesitaba contarle a alguien.

-Darien, hijo… tú no eres así… ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Me sucede que me he hartado de no tener nada que sea mío, papá! y mucho más de que ahora, cuando al fin lo tenía, se aleje de mi lado. -Con ojos llorosos Darien. Tamahome entonces comprende lo que su hijo sufre, no en vano él adivinaba que las cosas no iban del todo bien en ese matrimonio a pesar de que Serena y Darien siempre aparentaban delante de los demás.

-Hijo. -preocupado Tamahome al verlo llorar, termina por abrazarlo, y Darien se aferra a su padre como si fuera lo único que le quedara en este mundo dejando salir su dolor y su sufrimiento.

-¡La amo, papá! ¡La amo de verdad aunque ella no lo crea! -confiesa él. -¡Ella en estos momentos me debe odiar más que nunca por muchas cosas!

-Hijo… si tu se lo dijeras, si ella te viera así de conmovido… puede ser…

-No. Ella ya me ha visto y sigue decidida a irse con Thalassa y a pedir el divorcio. La conozco, papá, sé que ha tomado una decisión y no cambiará… Y yo ya no tengo fuerzas para hacer algo más.

-Pero Darien ¿Qué hay con la niña? Ustedes tienen una hija.

-Una hija. -Balbucea Darien con una sonrisa de lado. -Aún hay mucho que tienes que saber, papá, sobretodo la verdad sobre Serenity.

-¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

-Una verdad que… siempre llevé conmigo, pero que jamás confesé, ahora quiero que la sepas tú y que me prometas que pase lo que pase respetarás mi decisión. Lo que te pediré cuando termine el relato es que lo que hablemos aquí no lo sepa nadie jamás. -pide el piloto. Tamahome lo mira extrañado. -júrame que no dirás nadie lo que hablaremos papá… por favor…

-Te lo prometo, hijo, jamás diría algo que tu no deseas que diga. -apoya Tamahome tomando a su hijo del hombro.

-Entonces te lo diré. Todo inició el día del accidente de Rei… -Comienza él aquella confesión que le hace mucha falta hacer a alguien mientras un cada vez más asombrado Tamahome Chiba escucha de boca de su hijo la relación exacta de equivocaciones que lo llevaron al estado en que ahora se halla, pensando con dolor que Hiroko, su Hiroko, debería estar sufriendo mucho se enterarse de todos los secretos que el corazón de su hijo había guardado por tanto tiempo.

**Hospital Central, Tokio Japón.**

El señor Tsukino está sentado en la cama del hospital, mientras Fye lo examina detenidamente, observando los vendajes de su torso.

-Parece que está sanando rápido, Tsukino san, si sigue de esta manera y continúa con la rutina de cambiar los vendaje con la periodicidad que le indiqué y usando esa crema regeneradora, creo que puede irse a casa. -diagnostica el médico.

-Arigatou, Katsuji san. -responde Taichi.

-Realmente es usted muy fuerte, para las heridas que recibió, pensé que lo tendríamos aquí al menos dos semanas más, pero tiene usted una salud envidiable, digna de un joven de veinte años. -reconoce Fye entusiasta.

-Me alegra no quedarme más tiempo, aunque he sido atendido magníficamente, pero estoy acostumbrado al trabajo, no al reposo, y comenzaba a molestarme la inactividad en la que me encontraba. -reitera Taichi.

-No se preocupe, a este paso, en dos semanas podrá volver a trabajar, claro, con la moderación que requiere el caso. -Dictamina Fye. -Ahora mismo iré a preparar el papeleo necesario para su alta, y en cuanto llegue su hija y firme podrá irse a casa.

-Esperemos que no tarde, quiero dormir esta noche en mi habitación. -Termina Taichi. Fye toma el control de la televisión y la enciende alargándolo luego al paciente.

-Para que el tiempo se le haga menos largo Tsukino san. -Acaba el joven médico y sale de la habitación. Taichi cambia indistintamente de canal hasta que uno en especial llama su atención.

"…_Aún no nos hemos retirado del lugar de la conferencia en busca de respuestas, pero es un hecho, el piloto número uno del mundo, ganador del Gran Premio de Japón hace un mes, el alemán Dietr "Diamante" Schwarzmond se retira del automovilismo profesional. La conferencia de prensa a la que fueron citados los medios por la dirigente de "Camelot Gruppe", la señorita Reiko Hasegawa, tenía el objeto de que el mismo piloto anunciara su retiro de las pistas._

_Al ser cuestionado sobre los motivos de tan increíble decisión estando en la cúspide de su carrera, el corredor se limitó a decir que las prioridades en su vida han cambiado y que ahora librará la carrera más difícil de su vida de la que espera salir victorioso con algo que valga la pena de verdad y que espera que los dioses lo acompañen en esta nueva etapa de su vida. Ninguno de los asistentes a la conferencia pudo lograr que la estrella del automovilismo diera otra declaración más que esas extrañas palabras. El resto de la conferencia de prensa fue monopolizado por la señorita Hasegawa, quien con su diplomacia de siempre, dijo que apoyaba totalmente la decisión de su ex piloto._

_Ante todos los medios que se encontraban en el Centro de Convenciones de Tokio, al ser cuestionada sobre quién sustituiría a Schwarzmond en la titularidad de la escudería la temporada siguiente, tanto ella como "Diamante" dieron su voto de confianza al joven revelación japonés, ganador de la serie GP2, Carlos Meiou, quien se mostró tan sorprendido de este nombramiento que no pudo articular palabra ni responder las preguntas de la prensa._

_Finalmente, la conferencia de prensa terminó con cuestionamientos a la titular y dueña de la escudería sobre si esta decisión no afectaba la estabilidad de "Camelot Gruppe", poniendo a un novato en nivel de F1 como carta fuerte de su equipo, a lo que ella respondió con estas palabras: "Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"._

_Al parecer esta frase dicha por la líder de "Camelot Gruppe" será el nuevo lema de la escudería para la siguiente temporada, así que en medio de dudas e incertidumbre por la inesperada renuncia del astro alemán, esperaremos hasta el mes de Marzo para saber si el joven japonés tiene o no la suficiente voluntad de mantener el nivel que exige ser el nuevo piloto estrella de la mejor escudería del mundo…". _Acababa el corresponsal de la cadena de noticias. En ese momento Serena entra en la habitación de su padre.

-Buen día papá. -saluda ella. -lamento llegar tarde pero tuve que dejar a Serenity en Hikawa antes de venir. Hablé con Fye, parece que te vas del hospital hoy.

-¡SHHH! ¡Calla! Están dando una noticia en televisión que seguro te interesa. Es sobre Rei y su escudería de Fórmula 1, parece que el alemán se retira de las pistas. -Interesado el hombre rubio. Serena sonríe y llegando junto a su padre le quita el control y apaga la televisión. -¡Serena! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me apagas el televisor? -reclama Taichi.

-Porque necesito de tu atención ahora mismo. Hay algo que quiero que sepas tú primero que nadie. De momento lo sabe solo Rei, pero quiero que estés enterado antes de regresar a casa para que no te extrañe lo que veas. -inicia Serena con decisión que logra asustar a Taichi. Él, que conocía a su hija, sabía que cuando tenía esa seriedad en su voz, que tanto le recordaba a su esposa, era de verdad algo importante.

-Te escucho. -Reitera el hombre mirando a Serena detenidamente.

-Voy a divorciarme de Darien. -lanza ella de golpe lo que debe decir, no en vano había estado toda la noche ideando miles de forma de decírselo a su padre, preparando mentalmente cientos de introducciones, y terminó por hacerlo al estilo de Rei. Un silencio de Taichi que parece estar asimilando la noticia.

-¿Divorciarte? ¿¡PERO POR QUÉ!.-estalla la fin el señor Tsukino.

-Por muchas razones, papá, pero la más importante, porque no lo amo, puedo quererlo, tenerle mucho cariño, pero no es amor, y porque quedándome a su lado sólo me miento a mi misma y lo lastimo a él, a mi hija y a mí misma.

-¡Estás mintiendo! ¿Cómo puedes no amarlo si te casaste con él?

-Hay muchas cosas aún que debo hablar contigo, papá, pero será hasta que estemos en casa y tengamos algo de calma, de momento quería que supieras eso, voy a iniciar los trámites del divorcio y por ahora Serenity y yo no vivimos más en la casa sino en el castillo Nijó con Rei.

-Serena, dime… ¿Darien hizo algo malo para que te obligara a tomar esta decisión? -angustiado Taichi. Serena valora sus opciones y a pesar de que no quiere mentirle, cree que no es prudente que sepa sobre lo que ocurrió con Darien.

-No, él en todo momento se ha portado como un buen marido y buen padre. Esto es una decisión muy independiente de eso. -miente Serena.

-¿Es por ese actor? ¿Tu decisión de separarte de Darien es por qué él regresó? -con repentino tono de frialdad, Taichi. -¡Sí es por eso, es una locura!

-No sólo por eso, aunque ya que lo mencionas es mejor que lo sepas, a quien amo de verdad es a Owen.

-¡Pero Serena! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llegar hasta el divorcio y cambiar la vida al lado de un hombre bueno y que te ama como Darien por estar al lado de un tipo como ese! ¿Acaso no has sopesado tus opciones? -Con un todo de reproche.

-Por el simple hecho de que lo amo, papá, por eso, y porque ya no estoy dispuesta a dejar que nada me aparte de mi verdadera felicidad. Quería que lo supieras para que no te tome por sorpresa, quizá ahora no lo aceptes, pero cuando conozcas a Owen…

-¡No quiero conocerlo! ¡Jamás aceptaría al hombre que arruinó el matrimonio de mi hija! ¿Crees que esto no va a traer repercusiones? Tú tienes un apellido en ésta sociedad, tienes una carrera como amazonas y ese hombre es un actor, por lo tanto, el que tú empieces una relación con ese tipo, una relación que alguna vez tú tuviste, generará expectativa y mucho chisme. Desde que lo conociste lo único que ha hecho es arruinar tu vida.

-Él no lo arruinó nada, papá, él no hizo nada, es una decisión mía y solo mía. De verdad me duele que no entiendas mi posición, pero lo que si te digo, me importa muy poco lo que la gente piense y diga sobre lo que haré.

-Serena… ¿Qué harías si te suplico que pienses mejor las cosas y te des una oportunidad de arreglar todo con Darien? -ansioso el señor Tsukino tomando la mano de su hija.

-Te diría que no, porque mi decisión es irrevocable, yo con Darien no tengo futuro, con Darien no puede haber nada, no queda nada, en realidad.

-¿Y su hija? ¿Qué pasará con mi nieta? ¿Te atreverás a alejarla de su papá? -un suspiro de Serena. Sabía que tenían que llegar a ese punto.

-Hay algo más que debes saber, algo sobre Serenity… yo… no estoy segura que sea hija de Darien.

-¿¡Qué! -aterrado el buen señor Tsukino. -¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Cómo es posible…? -Taichi mueve negativamente su cabeza, horrorizado de haber escuchado semejante confesión.

-Esto es un secreto que había guardado todo este tiempo, primero por miedo y luego por cobardía, nadie más que Darien y yo lo sabíamos, y no te dije nada por no alterarte y también porque me daba miedo lo que pudieras pensar de mí, pero ahora no me importa porque sé que no hice nada malo y espero que me comprendas… luego del accidente de Rei, cuando Owen se fue, y yo me enteré que estaba embarazada no sabía si el hijo que esperaba era de Owen o de Darien, en parte eso y mi propio miedo me hizo aceptar la boda con él, pero después el tiempo pasó y no quería enfrentarme a esa realidad… hasta ahora…

-¿Ya sabes quién es el padre de mi nieta? -inquieto Taichi.

-No, pero pronto sabré, ya he mandado hacer las pruebas pertinentes, porque es una verdad necesaria, algo con lo que no puedo seguir viviendo.

-¿Y aún con todo eso pretendes dejar a un hombre tan noble y bueno que te aceptó no estando seguro de si Serenity era su hija por ese actor inestable, mujeriego y poco confiable?. -despectivo Taichi.

-Así es, papá, independientemente de si Serenity es o no su hija, yo no regresaré jamás con Darien. Si mi hija es suya él podrá seguirla viendo, educando y tratando, si no lo es, Owen y yo tampoco queremos evitarle el contacto con ella porque él la quiere de verdad, pero lo que está en discusión no es la relación de Darien con mi hija, sino la mía con él, y en ese punto, mi decisión es irrevocable.-decidida la rubia. -Y Owen no es nada de lo que has dicho, no lo conoces, no sabes por lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo que yo estuve casada con Darien, no sabes nada, así que te pido que no lances juicios sin saber. -Firme Serena, sin titubear.

-Te estás equivocando, hija. -desconfiado Taichi. -Me temo que es una decisión precipitada.

-No lo creo, papá, justamente esta es la decisión más correcta que he tomado en mi vida, voy a vencer todos los obstáculos que haga falta para estar por siempre al lado del hombre que amo. Me gustaría mucho que compartieras mi felicidad, pero si aún con lo que te dije no lo deseas, aunque me duela mucho, tampoco te obligaré. Quería decírtelo por mi misma antes que a nadie más porque eres mi padre y te quiero, deseo que no te quepa la menor duda de que tu hija, Serena Tsukino, al fin es totalmente feliz. -añade ella tomando las manos de su padre. -Ahora iré a firmar los papeles para tu alta y llevarte a casa, regreso en un momento. -sale ella de la habitación, y Taichi se queda en silencio al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Serena, una que no veía desde que ella era pequeña ¿Sería posible que de verdad su pequeño conejito estuviera enamorada de alguien como lo era Owen Thalassa?

-Serenity… Serenity… que falta me haces en estos momentos. -son las palabras del señor Tsukino en oración a su esposa, ante esta situación que lo desconcertaba tanto.

**Monte Hakone, afueras de Tokio.**

El Porsche negro avanza subiendo la empinada pendiente del lejano monte, desierto a esas horas de la noche, mientras sus faros alumbran la oscuridad de aquel lugar. El joven de ojos azules tiene su mirada clavada en el camino delante de él y sus manos firmes en el volante. Del retrovisor del automóvil pende el colgante con forma de rosa de plata que era el recuerdo y herencia de su madre.

-Mamá, sé que de alguna forma tu espíritu siempre ha estado conmigo, a pesar de todos mis errores y mis equivocaciones, sé que este no es uno de ellos, me corresponde a mí terminar con esta pesadilla que ha perseguido a nuestra familia tantos años, y sé que tendré tu fuerza para hacerlo. Serena y Rei no deben ni pueden inmiscuirse, Sólo seremos esa maldita asesina y yo, y sé que gozaré como nunca el verla morir siendo yo quien le cobre por todos sus crímenes. -Son las palabras del joven. Finalmente delante de él se puede ver la cima del monte y otros faros que alumbran el camino. El corazón de Darien late mucho más acelerado al ver el Nissan 370 negro y la sombra recargada en este. Detiene al "Rose Chevalier" y baja del auto caminando en dirección a la sombra que lo espera. La mujer delante de él tiene un casco negro con calaveras pintadas en él que oculta su cara.

-Así que llegando con quince minutos de adelanto. Me sorprende joven Chiba ¿De verdad está tan ansioso de enfrentarme? -se escucha la distorsionada voz de la mujer.

-¡Ansioso de acabar contigo! ¡Maldita! -estalla furioso el chico. Una risotada de ella que lo hace molestarse aún más.

-Tranquilo, muchacho, tranquilo, es realmente extraño que alguien se muestre tan ansioso de morir… Sin embargo, creo que es herencia de familia, tienes ese maldito ímpetu que tenía tu madre. -Replica Yamada. Darien tiene el impulso de lanzarse sobre aquella víbora venenosa y retorcer su cuello entre sus brazos como merecía, pero se contiene. -Creo que ya que correremos como dos viejos conocidos, esto sale sobrando. -Sigue ella y se retira el casco dejando que él mire ese rostro que tanto tiempo viera como el de una conocida más, y que ahora representaba para él tantos sentimientos terribles. El rostro de Chikane Yamada, la asesina de su madre. -Supongo cumpliste tu parte del trato y no trajiste a la policía.

-Los perdí en el centro de la ciudad. Creen que entré a cenar a un restaurante de Shibuya pero me las arreglé para salir y venir aquí sin la escolta que Rei me ha puesto. Eso nos da tiempo, aunque no sé bien cuanto tarden en darse cuenta de que desaparecí, así que… ¿Le parece si comenzamos? -decidido Darien, pensando que debe guardar todo su odio y sus sentimientos para usarlos a su favor en la carrera.

-Perfecto, solo una cosa antes muchacho, supongo que sabes que esto no es una carrera ordinaria, aquí el ganador será el que sobreviva, porque como le dije una vez a tu madre y tus tías hace años en este mismo lugar, lo que apostamos aquí es la vida. -con un tono malévolo Yamada. -de modo que esto no tiene un fin, ni una ruta definida, iniciamos aquí, pero no termina hasta que uno vive, y el otro muere.

-Sé eso y lo asumo. -Firme, Darien. La mujer de negro camina hacia él y le alarga la mano.

-Que sobreviva el más fuerte. -determina Chikane sonriendo de lado.

-Que así sea. -sigue el piloto tomando con mucha fuerza la mano de ella. Luego los dos se separan y se dirigen a sus autos.

Un aire frío propio de ese tiempo pasa por la cima de Hakone moviendo el cabello rubio de Yamada y el de Darien. Ese aire presagia seguramente una nevada próxima y el joven piloto sabe que eso no hace sino agregar más peligro a ese duelo. Sube al fin al auto y enciende el motor encaminándolo al lado del Nissan negro, Yamada baja la ventanilla de su auto y exhibe su sonrisa cínica y maléfica.

-¡Hasta la muerte entonces, Darien! -grita Yamada.

-¡Hasta la muerte, maldita! -responde furioso el joven y de improviso el auto de Chikane se adelanta con estrépito terrible del motor y rechinar de llantas al de Darien arrancando el descenso por la carretera de aquel monte, mientras el joven de cabello negro hunde su pié en el acelerador. -¡Ahora te mostraré como conduce un piloto de la fuerza aérea japonesa! -Mientras el "Rose Chevalier" y el auto de Yamada bajan la pendiente de Hakone, la nevada inicia.

"**Twin Ring Motegi" Tochigi, Japón.**

El "Tristán" avanza por la carretera de aquel óvalo del circuito Nascar, situado en la región de Kanto. El joven de cabello azul conduce mientras la rubia tiene los ojos cubiertos con una tela blanca.

-Owen, dime que llegamos ya, no me gusta esto de ir a ciegas. -habla Serena con ansiedad en la voz.

-No te desesperes, Serena, seguramente te gustará la sorpresa.

-¿Para eso salimos de Tokio y me hiciste dejar a mi hija con Yuuto? -intrigada Serena.

-Entre otras cosas, sí, además, no creo que a Yuuto le moleste, lo he visto muy apegado a Serenity últimamente.

-Owen, de verdad me ha costado mucho trabajo venir contigo, mucho más luego de que papá está en casa y de la discusión que tuve con él, así que si esto no es realmente importante yo…

-Tranquila, lo es, ya verás. -responde él. Serena siente que el auto se detiene y escucha como la puerta se abre y cierra, luego la mano de Owen la toma de las suyas y la ayuda a salir. -Listo, hemos llegado. Puedes quitarte la venda. -Oye ella la voz del actor y obedece llevando sus manos a la cabeza y deshaciendo el nudo, siente una fuerte luz que la encandila un poco.

-¿Owen? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos? -pregunta ella inquieta.

-En el "Twin Ring Motegi", querida.

-¿Y para qué venimos a una pista de automovilismo?

-Eso puedo explicarlo yo, Serena. -escucha ella la voz de su amiga detrás y gira la cabeza para ver a Rei acercarse a ella usando su traje rojo de piloto y con su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo. -no te enfades con Owen, él solo me ayudó para poder traerte, todo es mi idea.

-Rei… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Para ayudar a enfrentarte a tu miedo a conducir, para eso estamos aquí, nos hemos puesto de cuerdo Owen, las chicas y yo. -insiste Rei llegando junto a Serena.

-¡Pero Rei! yo comprendo que esto es importante, pero… ¿Por qué ahora? De verdad no me siento con la calma suficiente para…

-Serena, deja de poner pretextos, como están las cosas en nuestras vidas, si esperamos al momento propicio llegarás a la tercera edad sin conducir, así que cállate y obedece porque esta noche, volverás a ser una verdadera heredera del legado Tsukino. -con tono autoritario la sacerdotisa.

-Rei… Owen… -mira ella a los dos intentando encontrar algo de apoyo ante el inminente miedo que se apodera de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, Sere, pero esta vez debo apoyar a Rei, tenía que llegar éste día, así que por favor, no te resistas e inténtalo.

-Además, Serena, no renté esta noche el "Twin Ring Motegi" sólo para que huyas y te acobardes, de modo que, vamos a iniciar. -Añade ella y palmea con fuerza. -¡CHICAS! ¡TRAIGAN EL AUTO! -grita Rei. En ese momento, Serena escucha el sonido de un motor y gira la vista a la parte de atrás de aquel óvalo de asfalto para ver aparecer en el lugar un bellísimo Ferrari f430 color plateado, que ostenta en su capo la imagen de un unicornio con una corona y a los lados la leyenda "Isolda". Los ojos azules de la joven rubia no se pueden apartar del hermoso deportivo que se detiene justo delante de ella con un derrape elegante y perfecto. Las puertas del Ferrari se abren y de este bajan Phobos y Deimos.

-Serena, te presentamos a tu nuevo automóvil, el "ISOLDA", es un modelo especialmente elegido por mí para que pueda tener contigo esa empatía que todo auto debe tener con su dueño. Pensé mucho entre varios modelos y me decidí por el que creo se adapta mejor a tu forma de conducir, supongo que jamás habías tenido la oportunidad de tener un auto especial para ti, porque ese horrible S15 que usabas con Yamada no era apropiado, no tenía lo que se debe tener para ser uno contigo, como corresponde, así que el "Isolda" aspira a darte toda la comodidad y ventajas que debe tener tu propio auto. Además… las chicas y yo hemos trabajado en él, haciendo algunas adaptaciones interesantes que ya irás descubriendo.

-Rei sama tiene razón, Tsukino san, mi hermana y yo trabajamos en el motor central trasero longitudinal del f430 y con su tracción trasera es una verdadera máquina de velocidad. -añade Deimos.

-También cambiamos un poco su transmisión manual secuencial de 6 velocidades para hacerla lo más semejante posible a un modelo de F1 y ahora tardará solamente 120 milésimas de segundo en cambiar de marcha pudiendo manejarlo a su voluntad. -orgullosa Phobos del éxito dado al auto.

-Chicas, creo que es bastante de especificaciones técnicas, dejemos que ella lo pruebe. -Las detiene Rei. Serena por su parte, camina hacia adelante y con su mano toca el capo del auto impresionada por la belleza de este.

-¿Probarlo? ¿Probarlo yo? -cuestiona asustada.

-¡Claro! para eso estamos todos aquí, esta noche vas a correr en el "Isolda", Sere. -insiste Owen evidentemente orgulloso del nombre del auto que hacía juego con su "Tristán".

-¿Correr? ¿Contra quién? -preocupada aún ella.

-Contra un rival digno, no te preocupes… ¡Karmesite! -llama Rei con voz fuerte. En ese momento, por la misma pista, aparece el R8 rojo que se acerca velozmente hasta detenerse de golpe junto al Ferrari plateado, del "Galahad" baja la alemana de cabello azul que se acerca a ellos y se inclina. -Serena, esta noche tu rival es Karmesite Müller. -informa Rei.

-Un gusto de verdad correr en su contra y ayudarle, señorita Tsukino. -en inglés con acento responde la alemana alargando su mano la cual Serena toma.

-Señorita Müller… yo… realmente me disculpo de antemano por las molestias… no sé si pueda o no pueda tener esta carrera, tengo una especie de trauma psicológico con los volantes… así que ni siquiera creo que sea seguro intentarlo. -Serena responde igualmente, con su inglés no olvidado.

-Despreocúpese, hablé con la señorita Reiko, sabemos cómo ayudarla, así que por mí no tenga cuidado. Ahora, vamos a los autos. -termina la joven y se encamina hacia el Audi rojo. Serena se queda mirándola y siente que el sudor cae por su frente a pesar del viento frío y de que pequeños copos de nieve empiezan a caer en la pista de Tochigi, luego siente unos brazos fuertes que la sujetan de los hombros y Owen la abraza por atrás dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquila, amor, sé que tienes la fuerza de superarlo, estaré con las chicas mirando tu desempeño, únicamente tienes que confiar en ti y dejar salir todos tus temores. -la anima Owen. Ella sonríe de lado.

-Ya hablaremos usted y yo de esta trampa, señor Thalassa. -Se intenta hacer ella la enojada, pero sabe que dentro de sí no puede estarlo, menos cuando él sonríe de esa forma.

-Lo haremos cuando tú misma conduzcas de regreso a Tokio. -anima confiado él y se aleja de Serena hacia la mesa al lado de la meta en que, bajo un toldo, las gemelas ha colocado la maquinaria que necesitan para monitorear la carrera. Rei se acerca a Serena y pone su mano en su hombro.

-Es momento, Serena, vamos. -dice la sacerdotisa y le alarga las llaves que ella toma con mano temblorosa. -calma, iré contigo. -añade ella y es la primera en subir en el Ferrari abriendo la puerta y entrando en el asiento del copiloto. Serena pasa saliva y haciendo acopio de valor se acerca al automóvil y abre la puerta, suspira hondo antes de decidirse a entrar y sentarse en el asiento del piloto, pero al hacerlo y verse delante del volante un temblor frío la comete.

-Rei… yo… creo que no podré hacerlo…

-No te predispongas, ya has dado el más grande paso entrando aquí, así que ahora lo que sigue, enciéndelo. -casi ordena la de ojos amatista. La temblorosa mano de Serena se dirige al orificio de la llave pero no logra meterla por el temblor de su mano, sin embargo, su amiga se las sujeta y la ayuda a hacerlo mientras gira la llave y el auto se enciende. -Ahora, toma el volante. -una gruesa gota de sudor corre por la frente de Serena cuando sus manos se dirigen al volante del auto pero finalmente lo sujeta.

Entonces sucede lo mismo que venía sucediendo con ella cada vez que tomaba un volante, el miedo, el frío, la sensación de vacío, y las imágenes horribles del día del accidente de Rei mezcladas con la risa de Yamada hacen una terrible sucesión de flash en su cabeza.

-¡NO! -grita desesperada y suelta el volante abriendo de golpe la puerta dispuesta a huir, pero la mano firme de Rei la detiene de la muñeca.

-¡No te irás! ¡Sé que es difícil pero no dejaré que huyas! -decidida Rei y sin miramiento alguno la jala hacia adentro y la obliga a sentarse colocándole el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡Rei por Favor! ¡Déjame! ¡No puedo hacerlo! -con los ojos llorosos Serena.

-Claro que puedes hacerlo y lo harás así deba forzarte a ello ¡CONDUCE! -apremia Rei colocando las manos de Serena sobre el volante.

-¡NO PUEDO! -se resiste la rubia llorando aún y resistiéndose a tomarlo.

-¡Serena! ¡Por el Gran Kami! ¡Tienes que vencerlo! No puede ser que tú estés mas afectada que yo que viví ese accidente… ¡TOMA EL VOLANTE!

-¡NO! -se reúsa ella.

-Bien, entonces te obligaré. -añade decidida la joven de cabello negro y de improviso pisa el acelerador haciendo que el auto avance por la pista de carreras.

-¡Rei que haces! -asustada Serena.

-¡Lo que dije! ¡Obligarte a conducir! ¡Toma el volante y conduce o nos vamos a estrellar en el muro de contención! -apremia Rei decidida mientras el auto se mueve sin rumbo.

-¡Rei! ¡Nos vamos a matar! ¡Quita tu pié del acelerador! -grita aterrada Serena.

-¡No lo quitaré! ¡Si quieres que nos salvemos, toma el maldito volante y da la vuelta! -apremia Rei.

-¡No puedo… no puedo…! -se sigue negando a sujetarlo, Serena.

-¡Entonces moriremos las dos por tu cobardía, Serena Tsukino! ¡Sujétalo! ¡Sujétalo! -apremia Rei mientras el Ferrari plateado se acerca peligrosamente al muro.

En el puesto de control las gemelas pelirrojas y Owen miran la terrible escena del serpenteante "Isolda", que sin rumbo viene y va por la pista y ahora se sale de esta acercándose al muro de las gradas de espectadores. Karmesite, que ha salido de su auto, también mira aquella terrible escena en vilo.

-Gran Kami… creo que Rei sama exageró un poco… ¡Se van a estrellar! -Asustada Deimos.

-Señor Thalassa… ¿Hacemos algo? -aterrada Phobos.

-No, chicas, nada, Rei sabe lo que hace… y no hay otra forma de que ella reaccione. -A su pesar, dudoso, Owen, cuyo corazón late decelerado ante el inminente peligro que corre la mujer que ama. -Vamos Serena, sé que tienes la fuerza de superarlo… por favor… por favor… -ruega Owen al ver el auto más y más cerca del muro.

-¡Se estrellarán! ¡Ya no hay duda! -grita en alemán Karmesite, pero justo en ese momento, el automóvil plateado vira y evita por muy poco el muro de las gradas, tan cerca estuvo del colapso que al girar se raspa y saca chispas por la fricción.

-¡LO HIZO! ¡SERENA LO HIZO! -grita emocionado Owen. El "Isolda" se detiene derrapando 360 grados con profusión de ruido y humo de las llantas. Dentro de este, Rei respira agitadamente, mientras limpia con su brazo el sudor que corre por su frente, mientras Serena, respirando igual, con las manos crispadas al volante y la mirada fija delante de ella se ha quedado sin palabras. La sacerdotisa es la primera en reaccionar.

-Creí que íbamos a morir… -dice Rei recargando la cabeza en la parte de atrás del asiento.

-Mientes. -Le responde la rubia. -Tú siempre supiste que lo lograría, de otro modo no me abrías forzado ni te hubieras puesto a ti misma en peligro… sé que sabías… te conozco…

-La verdad, Serena, llegué a tener cierto tipo de presentimiento. -sonríe su amiga de lado.

-Rei… Arigatou. -son las palabras de la rubia mientras abraza a su amiga con fuerza. Rei corresponde al mismo.

-Siento haberte asustado o haberte hecho pasar un mal rato, pero de verdad necesitaba obligarte de alguna forma, ahora que has vencido tu máximo miedo, verás que todo lo demás regresa solo. -propone la chica de ojos amatista. En ese momento, a su lado, se escucha un claxon, ellas miran al auto rojo del que viene ese sonido y la chica alemana que ha bajado la ventanilla les grita en alemán.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Ya no habrá carrera? -pregunta Karmesite. Serena y Rei se miran una a la otra y sonríen. Serena pisa el acelerador y se acerca al lado del R8 regresando a la pista.

-¡Claro que la habrá, señorita Müller! ¿A una sola vuelta?

-¡Perfecto! Que gane el más veloz. -termina alemana, mientras el "Galahad" se pierde en la pista entre estrépito de motores.

-Ahora, Serena, es momento de que conozcas las verdaderas potencialidades del "Isolda"… comencemos con el control del "Manettino". -indica Rei a su amiga. Serena sonríe y presiona al botón rojo al lado del volante mientras en la pantalla del auto aparece la modalidad "Hielo"; este sufre un pequeño bajón de altura y el motor ruge con fuerza.

-Veamos qué tan bien lo he recordado. -añade Serena sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que el "Isolda" también sale disparado detrás del Audi rojo, por el maravilloso Óvalo de Tochigi.

**Carretera a Tokio.**

Chikane Yamada conduce por la carretera, luego de terminar el descenso en Drift por Hakone, en donde pudo comprobar las habilidades de Darien al volante. Pero ahora las curvas han terminado y la verdadera carrera había comenzado por la recta pista que conducía a la ciudad.

-Eres muy bueno, Chiba, un clases "A" en transición, y tu estilo de derrape es muy exacto, pero ahora se terminaron los juegos. -sonríe la mujer rubia de lado. -te llevaré por mi misma al marco que será testigo de tu final, como lo fue de tu madre.

El Nissan negro va a la cabeza de aquella carrera, y Darien presiona las manos en el volante. También él había usado el descenso del monte para medir y conocer mejor a su oponente y se había convencido de que lo que dijo Rei sobre ella no era mentira, sino una gran realidad… Aquella mujer tenía todo, técnica, velocidad, fuerza, control, y sobre todo, astucia. A pesar de sus intentos, no la había podido rebasar y le preocupaba su inminente entrada en la ciudad, donde todo sería sin duda mucho más peligroso que en carretera.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no la puedo alcanzar? -se preguntaba el piloto consternado, cuando de improviso, el 370 aparecía más y más cercano a su auto. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué está disminuyendo la velocidad? -se cuestiona Darien preocupado, pero es verdad, el Nissan estaba bajando sus controles de velocidad, tanto que en un momento el "Rose Chevalier" lo alcanzó y lo rebasó. Darien no se explicaba todo aquello, de pronto su oponente solo… -¿Me dejó pasar? -se cuestiona el chico preocupado, pero no tiene tiempo de más cuando siente por la parte de atrás del Porsche un terrible empujó que lo desestabiliza. -¡Qué demonios! -aterrado intenta retomar la línea pero un nuevo empujón lo obliga a maniobrar con fuerza y a evitar salirse de la carretera.

-¡Vaya, vaya, Darien! Te ha servido eso de dominar aviones porque tienes mucha fuerza, ese empujón habría sacado de combate a otro menos fuerte que tú. -sonríe Yamada, quien detrás del "Rose Chevalier", sonreía al verlo tomar de nuevo el camino y acelerar. Delante de ellos se alzaba el letrero que anunciaba la inminente entrada a la zona de Tokio, las luces de la ciudad iluminaban ya el panorama nocturno. -pero para tu desgracia, querido, estoy en la posición más cómoda y te tengo donde deseo, poco a poco te conduciré al lugar indicado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dejas de atacarme, maldita bruja? -espeta Darien al ver por el retrovisor que el Nissan sigue pegado a su chasis, y que si se mueve a la derecha, ella hace otro tanto, en cambio si lo hace a la izquierda también se mueve como si fuese el incómodo reflejo de un espejo. El sudor y la desesperación comienzan a hacer presa de Darien. -¡Demonios! -estalla el chico al entrar de lleno en la ciudad y ver a lo lejos el primer semáforo, cuya luz amarilla le indica la ineludible preventiva.

-Es momento, Darien Chiba, ahora si vamos a correr en serio, me he cansado de jugar. -añade Yamada y acelerando se coloca a la par del Porsche y comienza a moverse hasta acorralarlo en el camellón de la mitad de la calle. Los dos autos sacan chispas ante la fricción.

-¡Qué diablos! -ruge Darien al darse cuenta del ataque y más cuando ve el semáforo en rojo siendo que no disminuye su velocidad, aprieta los dientes y se decide a todo, acelera de golpe y Yamada hace otro tanto mientras los dos autos negros se pasan escandalosamente en alto entre autos que se abren para evitar la colisión y sonido terrible de claxon. Los dos entran a una de las principales avenidas de Tokio, la C1, llena de autos, y es Darien el primero en integrarse a la vialidad normal de la ciudad esquivando a los demás autos y aprovechando para alejarse de Yamada.

-De momento la distancia es lo mejor… piensa Darien… piensa… ¿Cómo la puedo vencer? -se cuestiona viendo por su espejo retrovisor que el Nissan negro también serpentea entre los autos de la avenida en su persecución. -no tengo mucho tiempo… madre… ¿Qué harías tú?... -pregunta él mirando la rosa de plata que cuelga de su espejo. En ese instante, el letrero de la próxima desviación aparece delante de él: "C1 y Wagan" decía este, entonces el piloto sonríe. -¡Cierto! ¡Wagan!. -alborozado al haber encontrado la respuesta en aquella ancha carretera y sonríe. -¡Gracia Mamá! -determina mientras toma la desviación para salir de la avenida.

Detrás, Yamada sonríe también.

-Parece que da resultado mi plan, tú solo has caído en la trampa, Darien querido, y ahora te tengo justo en el lugar en que murió tu madre. -malévola la mujer rubia saliendo al igual que el Porsche por aquella desviación.

"**Twin Ring Moteg" Tochigi, Japón.**

El Audi rojo va a la cabeza de aquella pequeña carrera en el óvalo de Tochigi, sin embargo, el Ferrari color plata había reducido mucho la distancia entre los dos y estaba muy cerca. Dentro del "Isolda", Serena tiene una gran sonrisa mientras conduce, no solo debido a haber vencido su miedo, sino también porque estaba sintiendo de verdad la comodidad más grande del universo al conducir ese auto.

Era simplemente como si el "Isolda" estuviese diseñado para ella de principio a fin, la forma como aceleraba, su peso, su potencia, era la sensación tan semejante a haber encontrado un par de zapatos cómodos que la hacía sonreír. O más aún… como cuando montaba a Diana y la confianza entre ambas era lo que le permitía avanzar.

-Muy bien Serena, mantén el ritmo y espera al último tramo para ganarle, vamos bastante bien. -confiada Rei mirando el velocímetro que llega a los 240 km y en ascenso. Poco a poco, el "Isolda" se acerca más y más al "Galahad" y la chica alemana sonríe.

-Así que la señorita Reiko no se equivocó, esta chica es en verdad una clase "S" y parece que está recordando muy de prisa… bien, ella dijo _"Corre sin restricciones, no quiero una carrera fácil" _entonces le daremos gusto. -sonríe Karmesite mientras comienza a cerrar los espacios para que Serena no la rebase.

-Esa chica es muy buena. -comenta Serena sonriendo al ver como el auto rojo no le permite rebasar por ningún lado.

-Le pedí que no te pusiera todo tan sencillo. -con fatuidad Rei.

-Me lo imaginé… tiene una velocidad increíble, y una técnica muy buena. -opina la rubia, pero en ese momento y sin que se lo explique, el R8 acelera de golpe y le saca una gran ventaja. -¡Diablos! -ruge la rubia. -me engañó, pensé que iba a seguirme cubriendo pero en verdad quería que me confiara y bajar la velocidad… increíble, y muy difícil, una sola falla de su parte y nos hubiéramos estrellado.

-Veo con alegría que has heredado la mente analítica de tu mamá; tía Serenity podía hacer un análisis con escáner de un conductor a los pocos segundos de haber corrido con él. -orgullosa Rei.

-Entonces hagamos que mamá se sienta feliz de mí. -animada Serena acelera más y más mientras la aguja del velocímetro comienza a estar cercana a los 300 km. Karmesite en el retrovisor mira acercarse el bólido plateado y también sonríe.

-Así que no tuvo bastante con una vez ¡Bien! entonces démosle otra dosis especial de técnica de las Müller. -confiada la alemana, baja su velocidad como su deseara esperar el auto plateado para repetir la forma de rebasarlo, pero justo en ese instante, este pasa como bólido a un lado de ella dejándola petrificada. -¡Por todos los dioses! -las palabras mueren en la boca de Karmesite. Aquella finta no la esperaba, en realidad estaba esperando que el auto plateado volviera a caer en su juego de no permitirle el paso para reservar lo mejor de su velocidad para el final de la carrera, sin embargo, había salido todo al revés, de alguna manera esa chica japonesa había… copiado su técnica… el estado de shock de Karmesite no le permite reaccionar a tiempo y cuando lo hace el "Isolda" ya está entrando con fuerza en la meta que indica el final, en donde hace un derrape en medio círculo y se detiene en seco.

-¡Genial Serena! ¡Sublime! -aplaude dentro del "Isolda" Rei, Serena sonriente abraza a su amiga.

-Sin ti no lo había logrado. -confiesa ella.

-Yo no hice nada, todo ese poder estaba dentro de ti esperando que lo dejaras salir, no solo has vencido tu miedo a correr, sino que en unos cuantos minutos has recordado todo lo que te hace una clase "S", pero no la horrible "Black Lady" que creó Yamada, sino una verdadera corredora completa, tú misma, la hija y sucesora de Serenity Tsukino. -las dos amigas se mira y sonríen.

-¿Crees que mamá estaría orgullosa de mí, Rei? -pregunta ella a su amiga.

-Muy orgullosa, Sere, tenlo por seguro. -Responde Rei, pero en ese momento la puerta del Ferrari se abre y Owen mete la cabeza besando a Serena en los labios.

-Lo hiciste Serena… ¡Lo hiciste! -se emociona el chico tomándola en sus brazos y sacándola del auto mientras los dos ríen y giran en la pista y los copos de nieve caen sobre ellos. Rei sale del auto también y se encamina hacia el R8 rojo que ha entrado segundo a la meta. La alemana sale del "Galahad".

-Buena carrera, Karmesite, de verdad gracias por haber aceptado ayudarme en este trabajo extraoficial. -le dice Rei a la chica.

-No agradezca, señorita Reiko, lo hice con gusto, aunque de verdad me sorprendió mucho la señorita Tsukino, es muy buena, esa forma tan increíble de copiar mi técnica en segundos… ni mi hermana Petzite lo puede hacer tan rápido.

-Es que ella es muy especial. Estoy segura de que pronto perfeccionará su propia forma de correr. De igual modo gracias por todo.

-Suerte, Reiko san. -acepta ella la mano de Rei antes de subir en el "Galahad" y alejarse por la pista hacia el taller seguida de las gemelas. Rei gira la vista hacia el lugar donde Serena y Owen se hayan abrazados, ahora él ya no la carga sino que la abraza con fuerza por la cintura mientras se dan un beso bastante intenso.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Vayan a un hotel! -se burla ella haciendo que se separen. Owen ríe y Serena se sonroja.

-¡Qué es lo que dices, Rei Hino! -se queja la rubia entre las risas de su amiga y de Owen.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que hice mal de regalarte el "Isolda" porque tendrás más pretextos para fugarte con Owen. -burlona Rei. -ya fuera de bromas, Serena, de verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cuesta mucho vencer tus miedos, yo lo sé…

-Gracias por ayudarme a superarlo, hermana. Ahora me siento mucho más fuerte, más completa, creo que esto es lo que le faltaba a mi vida para hacerme sentir plena. Esto y decirle la verdad a papá.

-¿Se lo dijiste a tío Taichi? -asombrada Rei.

-Lo hice… Le conté todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo…

-¿Y cómo lo tomó? -inquiere la pelinegra.

-No muy bien, él siempre estuvo de parte de Darien, le está costando trabajo comprender que amo a Owen y los motivos de mi decisión, pero ya le dejé claro que es irrevocable. Pero estuvo todo el camino a casa enfurruñado y no se despidió de mi cuando me regresé de dejarlo en casa.

-Sé que acabará por comprender, basta que te vea al lado de Owen, los dos destilan amor por los poros, y se conmoverá. -insiste Rei en el tono de burla.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! si tú y Nataku están por las mismas condiciones. -bromea el actor entrando en el juego.

-Bien, ahora creo que hay que regresar a Tokio, si nos vamos ahora quizá lleguemos a casa a las Once. -anima Rei.

-Sere, ve tú con Rei en el "Isolda", yo regresaré en el "Tristán" creo que las dos tienen aún mucho de qué hablar, ya nos veremos en casa. -se despide Owen besando a Serena en los labios.

-Nos vemos, sueña conmigo. -Se despide ella.

-Siempre lo hago. -le guiña él un ojo mientras se aleja hacia el auto azul en el cual sube y se pierde en la pista.

-Vamos a casa, Sere, que seguramente Yuuto habrá olvidado poner a Serenity a repetir luego de la mamila de las nueve. -apremia Rei.

-Vaya, alguien aquí se volvió experta en cuidar niños. Creo que te contrataré.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo mas aberrante de todo esto? Que quizá yo aceptaría el empleo, es que luego de tener a la nena conmigo estos días, no sé, creo que acabé de darme cuenta de que adoro a esa pequeña.

-Mi hija siempre logra ese efecto en las personas, más siendo tú, que fuiste elegida madrina desde que supe de su embarazo. -orgullosa Serena.

-Sere, algo más… ¿Cuándo vas por los resultados de ADN? -cuestiona Rei.

-Mañana mismo, eso es lo último que me falta para terminar de cerrar este ciclo.

-Bien, entonces cerrémoslo. Tú con esos exámenes, yo con la captura de Yamada. -anima Rei y da la mano a su amiga la cual la toma con fuerza.

-Es una promesa. -añade Serena, pero justo en el momento que las dos se dan las manos, una extraña visión acomete a la sacerdotisa, el sonido de neumáticos, dos autos negros que corren por la ciudad, el ruido de un motor que ruge, un auto negro que vuela por los aires y de repente el estruendo de un golpe terrible entre rechinar de llantas. Asustada, Rei suelta a Serena y se sujeta la cabeza dando unos pasos atrás.

-¿Rei? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te mareaste? -cuestiona asustada la rubia.

-No… no es eso… tuve una visión…

-¿Del pasado?

-No… creo que del futuro… no sé bien… estaba el auto de Yamada y… había otro auto negro… creo que era… era… -recuerda ella. -¡ERA EL ROSE CHEVALIER! ¡Serena! ¡Era el auto de Darien! ¡Tenemos que volver a Tokio y advertirle!

-¿¡Pero qué es lo que dices! ¡Cálmate! Claro que lo haremos… -las dos entran en el "Isolda" y Serena enciende el motor mientras arranca hacia la salida de la pista.

-¡Gran Kami! ¡Por qué no me di cuenta antes! ¡Esa maldita mujer va por Darien! -aterrorizada Rei.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos, no permitiremos que ocurra, toma mi móvil y márcale a Darien para que le adviertas. -Contundente Serena, conduciendo ya fuera de la pista por la carretera que va a Tokio. Rei toma el aparato y busca el número grabado, lo marca y este no responde.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No responde! Lo debe haber apagado. -asustada Rei.

-¡Lo evitaremos! Sólo trata de concentrarte y… llegaremos, quizá lo que viste es solo una premonición del futuro y lo que debes hacer es solo prevenir a Darien. -trata de calmarla Serena.

-No, Sere, sé lo que vi, sé lo que sentí, esta sensación en el pecho no desaparece, él está en peligro.

-Entonces vamos a llegar rápido… -decidida la rubia, que compartiendo el miedo de su amiga, hunde el acelerador y el "Isolda" se vuelve solo una macha plateada en la gran carretera nocturna de Tochigi.

**Autopista Wagan, Tokio, Japón.**

El Porsche negro y el Nissan 370 salen a toda velocidad del túnel lado a lado, sacando chispas con su contacto. En el "Rose Chevalier", Darien presiona los puños y las mandíbulas con fuerza, y en el auto negro de Yamada esta esboza una horrible mueca de burla.

-Eres un verdadero demonio conduciendo, Yamada. -Acepta Darien sudoroso. -He de confesar que ni con los mejores jets que he volado me había sentido tan presionado. -añade este. -Y sin embargo, creo que sé cómo ganarte. -sonríe viendo el gran camellón en medio de aquella ancha autopista y poco a poco comienza a acorralar el 370 hacia allá. -Es momento de sacarte del juego… ¡Mamá, ayúdame! -ora él y lentamente la empuja hacia el camellón.

El Nissan se resiste a recibir el empujón de Porsche, pero no lo logra del todo y sus llantas laterales se suben en el camellón y por la fuerza de la velocidad, este actúa así como rampa y hace que el auto de Chikane Yamada sea lanzado encima del camellón hacia el carril en sentido contrario, desierto a esa hora de la noche.

-¡Qué diablos! -ruge Chikane tratando de estabilizar su auto pero no lo logra y éste hace un "trompo", girando en círculo mientras se detiene de golpe. -¡Maldito hijo de Hiroko Chiba! ¡Nadie en el universo saca de una carrera a Chikane Yamada! -golpea ella el volante con odio. En el otro lado del carril, el Porsche de Darien sigue la carrera.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Mamá, lo hice! Y ahora, a asegurarnos de que esa maldita mujer muera. -añade el chico y gira en un Drift perfecto en el retorno dando la vuelta y regresando al sitio donde el Nissan había sido vencido. Sin embargo, Darien pasa de largo sin ver el auto detenido. -¿Qué sucede? -se pregunta extrañado al ver las marcas de los neumáticos en el suelo y ni un señal del 370. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no está aquí? -asustado por la ausencia del auto enemigo, Darien baja la velocidad del "Rose Chevalier" deteniéndose con la trompa del Porsche, mirando hacia la baranda que delimita aquella zona alta de la autopista, pero no bien ha hecho eso siente un terrible golpe en la parte trasera del auto.

Todo pasa en fracciones de segundo, el choque por detrás al "Rose Chevalier" hace que se precipite hacia la baranda de contención, Darien intenta frenar, pero no lo logra, se estrella, derriba la baranda y el auto negro se precipita hacia debajo de la autopista, cayendo en la calle en picada y en medio de un terrible estruendo debido al golpe y a los cristales que se quiebran.

Abajo, los pocos autos que pasan, frenan de golpe al ver volar desde arriba de Wagan, el Porsche negro hasta estrellarse en medio de la calle.

-¡Gran Kami! ¡Qué es eso! -aterrado un conductor de un taxi. -¡pobre quien iba dentro! -Luego toma su móvil y marca un número. -¿Oficinas de Tránsito? Quiero reportar un accidente en la K11 y Wagan, un Porsche negro salió volando de arriba de la autopista y se estrelló. -comunica el taxista.

Arriba de la autopista, Chikane Yamada que ha salido del Nissan se encamina al bode de la destruida baranda por donde ha lanzado al "Rose Chevalier", y sonríe de lado al ver el espectáculo del destrozado auto abajo que es rodeado por los curiosos.

-De la misma forma que tu madre, un Chiba siempre muere así. -son sus frías palabras. -veamos ahora si Rei Hino se sigue rehusando a correr en mi contra, al menos ya va uno menos, y acabaré con todos, como lo hice con sus malditas madres. -termina decidida y regresa a su auto, el cual pone en marcha y se aleja por las calles de la ciudad.

Dentro del "Isolda", que ya entra en Tokio, Serena conduce a toda velocidad, en trayecto desde Tochigi había sido muy rápido. A su lado, Rei se toca el pecho y tiene un sobresalto. Serena lo nota.

-¿Rei? ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé… sentí… sentí algo muy extraño, una energía, un aura que se apaga… Serena… tenemos que llegar con Darien… tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado. -angustiada la sacerdotisa.

-Llegaremos, ya verás, vamos a llegar. -decidida la rubia crispa sus manos al volante asustada también, porque sabía que las visiones de Rei siempre se cumplían.

El sonido de sirenas sacude aquella noche la autopista Wagan, una ambulancia y tres patrullas han arribado al lugar del accidente, y mientras los policías retiran a los curiosos un paramédico se acerca al automóvil estrellado en el pavimento y con cuidado mira dentro del auto al joven que con el cinturón de seguridad yace inconsciente y sangrado. El paramédico mete el cuerpo dentro del auto y con su mano desamarra el cinturón. El cuerpo sangrado del joven cae al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakuragi? ¿Está vivo? -pregunta el compañero llegando con la camilla.

-No lo sé Hideaki… ahora mismo lo comprobaré. -decide este último y acerca sus dedos al cuello de la víctima para comprobarlo…

**NOTAS FINALES: Bien, se que muchos dudan de que esto se pueda acabar en el capítulo que viene, ¡TAMBIEN YO LO DUDO! Pero intentaré poner mi mejor esfuerzo, así que, advertidos. Acepto tomatazos por este capítulo, pero les prometo que en el que viene compenso, y saben que mis decisiones nunca son porque si. ¡ARIGATOU a todos!.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. "Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuando más imposible, mas bello"**


	52. Chapter 51: El Final del Camino

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**Cap. 51: El final del Camino**

**Residencia Tsukino.**

El Ferrari plateado llega derrapando por la entrada de la mansión y se detienen con un rechinido de neumáticos justo en la entrada. De este baja la chica de cabello negro quien se acerca corriendo hacia la puerta e intenta abrirla, pero al no poder hacerlo llama con insistencia tocando el timbre.

-¡Darien! ¡Darien abre ya!-llama desesperada Rei. Serena llega corriendo a su lado y saca su llave.

-Tranquila, ahora verás que él está bien.-calma la rubia abriendo la puerta, al momento Rei entra corriendo en la casa buscando y llamando a su amigo con insistencia.

-¡DARIEN! ¡DARIEN!.-corre ella de la sala hacia la cocina, Serena se queda parada en medio mirando a su pesar asustada a Rei que viene y va por la casa llamando a su amigo. Una voz firme las hace mirar arriba de la escalinata a Tamahome Chiba quien las recrimina por su llagada.

-¡Serena! ¡Rei! ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Qué no saben que hay un enfermo convaleciente en casa?.-pide el señor Chiba molesto.

-Tío Tamahome…¿Dónde está Darien?.-angustiada Rei corre por la escalera y toma al hombre del brazo.

-No lo sé, salió, dijo que iría al centro y a hacer unas compras.

-¿Iba en auto? ¿Lo acompañaban los policías de la escolta?.-insiste angustiada Rei apretando el brazo del señor Chiba.

-Claro que si, iba en el auto y lo siguieron los policías, pero Rei…¿A qué se debe todo este interrogatorio? Me estás asustando.-la joven de ojos amatista no le responde y baja de la escalera tomando el celular y marcando el número pregrabado de Adams.

-Tranquilo tío Tamahome, no pasa nada, es solo que debido a todo lo que ha pasado estamos algo nerviosas cuando uno de nosotros desaparece y así estaremos hasta que haya terminado. ¿Sabes por qué Darien apagó su móvil?.

-Ni siquiera sabía que estuviera apagado. Serena…Hay algo más…dime la verdad…¿Qué pasa con Darien?.-interroga Tamahome sumamente preocupado, Serena duda en decirle la verdad, porque ella misma no sabe bien si una premonición de su amiga basta para tener motivo de alarma, va a responder cuando el teléfono de casa suena con insistencia y ella se dirige a contestarlo mientras Tamahome baja también las escaleras con el rostro evidentemente preocupado sin entender aún el motivo de la aprensión de las dos chicas.

-¿Diga?...-responde Serena.-¿De dónde dice?...Si…soy su…esposa…-dice ella aquellas palabras con el rostro desencajado.-¿Qué dice? ¿Está seguro?...¡Gran Kami! Claro que si…vamos para allá…-cuelga ella la llamada, Tamahome se acerca a la rubia y la mira angustiado.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué pasa?.-ella solo puede levantar la vista y mirar con ojos llorosos al señor Chiba lanzándose en sus brazos.

-¡Es Darien! ¡Llamaron del hospital! ¡Tuvo un accidente en el auto!.-estalla ella, Tamahome se ha quedado anonadado, petrificado, tratando de procesar las palabras de Serena en su cabeza pero sin lograrlo del todo y solo logra abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Demonios! La escolta le reportó a Adams que perdieron a Darien en el centro y…¿Serena? ¿Tío Tamahome?.-cuestiona Rei al verlos en aquella extraña postura.

-Rei…llamaron del hospital…¡Era verdad!…Darien tuvo un accidente.-habla Serena entrecortada por el llanto, la sacerdotisa aprieta los puños mientras en su cabeza se suceden de nuevo los flash de su visión tormentosa de hace un momento.

-No es verdad…no puede ser verdad…-aterrado el señor Chiba.

-No logramos llegar a tiempo, ¡Maldita sea! .-estalla Rei golpeando con su puño la pared llena de frustración y de ira.

-¡Tenemos que ir con él Rei!-la llama Serena jalándola del brazo.

-Vamos ahora mismo.-asiente ella y las dos se dirigen a la puerta seguidas de Tamahome.

-Esperen…si mi hijo está grave…quiero estar con él.-solicita el señor, Rei y Serena se miran y asienten con la cabeza.

-Serena, lleva tu a tío Tamahome y adelántense, iré a avisar a Luna y a tío Taichi, luego contactaré a Ami o a Fye para pedirles que nos ayuden, también a Adams, hay cosas que debo arreglar con él, los alcanzo allá.-determina Rei, Serena asiente y sale de allí seguida de un muy abatido señor Chiba. La joven sacerdotisa al quedarse sola cierra los ojos y comienza a respirar con dificultad conteniendo sus emociones lo más posible.

-Si algo malo le pasa a Darien, desearás jamás haber nacido Chikane Yamada.-promete Rei para sí misma, cuando abre los ojos se haya ya más dueña de sus nervios y corre por las escaleras a avisar los sucedido a Luna y a Taichi.

**Hospital Central, una hora después.**

Rei seguida de Adams camina por los pasillos del hospital en silencio y con la mirada fija en frente sin que su rostro muestre la menor emoción, con la misma expresión firme e impenetrable que parecía una copia de la del gobernador de Tokio.

-Señorita disculpe, quiero saber dónde se haya el paciente Darien Chiba.-pide ella a la recepcionista que busca los datos en la computadora.

-Tercer piso, terapia intensiva.-responde la chica, Rei presiona los puños y sigue hacia el elevador en el cual entra junto con el policía inglés. Al verse solos Armand Adams inicia la charla que dejaorn pendiente al bajar del auto de la policía.

-Si lo que Usted sospecha es verdad y Yamada es la causante de esto, deberé intentar interrogar al señor Chiba sobre lo que ocurrió.-se atreve Adams.-comprenderá que en asuntos como este la declaración directa de él es primordial.

-Primero preguntaremos a Ami y Fye si es posible en su estado, aun no sabemos qué ocurrió ni que tan lastimado está, si su salud se lo permite entonces hágalo Adams, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho, hasta ahora han hecho muy mal trabajo.-reclama Rei en tono cortante, el joven baja la vista, sabe que en estos momentos ella está muy alterada y que en cierta medida tiene razón en recriminárselo.

-Si él no hubiera escapado de la escolta no habría ocurrido. Sé que no hemos sido del todo eficientes en este caso señorita Hasegawa, pero si quiere mi opinión, en la situación especial de su amigo, se nota que ese encuentro con Yamada fue planeado por ambos y no obra solo de la casualidad.-determina Adams. Rei lo escucha en silencio.

-Tiene razón Adams, discúlpeme, todo esto me tiene demasiado fuera de equilibrio como para poder pensar con claridad.-se excusa ella.

-Yo comprendo señorita Hasegawa, comprendo perfectamente, y créame que tal como Usted lo dice tampoco estoy satisfecho con el trabajo que hemos hecho, y haré todo lo posible por terminar de una vez con el fantasma de Chikane Yamada.-al fin los dos chicos llegan al área de terapia intensiva y la joven doctora de cabello azul se acerca a ellos.

-¿Ami? ¿Cómo está Darien?.-ansiosa Rei. Ella la mira seriamente y se retira las gafas.

-Desde que me llamaste vine directo aquí a conocer su estado, Fye y yo entramos a terapia intensiva y lo valoramos. No quiero mentirte Rei, él está muy mal, no fue un accidente ni un choque ordinario, su auto cayó desde arriba del segundo piso de la autopista y prácticamente se estrelló contra el suelo.-informa la doctora. Rei y Adams intercambian una mirada de entendimiento.

-Fue ella, igual lo hizo con ese joven de Francia en el 92.-indica Adams entendiendo la forma artera y traidora de proceder de Chikane Yamada con sus víctimas.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene?.-interroga Rei.

-Además de contusiones varias, heridas y una pierna rota, lo más grave es la hemorragia subaracnoidea..-declara Ami.-tiene traumatismo craneal grave. Ha estado inconsciente y no sabemos cuanto pueda seguir así.

-¿Está en coma?

-No exactamente, es común en este tipo de lesiones por accidente automovilístico y por el lugar de su cerebro en que hemos detectado la hemorragia, que los periodos de consciencia del paciente sea desiguales e impredecibles.

-Ami, dime por favor…¿Darien se va a recuperar?.-cuestiona Rei tomando el brazo de la chica. Ami cruza sus pupilas azules con las amatista de su amiga, en verdad en su profesión ella ha tenido que dar demasiadas noticias como esta, pero siempre que es de alguien conocido, por más experiencia que tenga, cuesta trabajo ser profesional.

-Sinceramente Rei…no lo creemos posible, está muy lastimado, las lesiones en su cabeza sobre todo son preocupantes. Darien es joven y fuerte y ha resistido hasta ahora pero no sabemos cuánto más sea posible….

-¿Cuánto tiempo?.-sigue la sacerdotisa con la impenetrable mirada y sangre fría propia de los Hino.

-Quizá unas horas, no lo puedo decir con precisión.-reitera Ami.-pero es mejor que se preparen para lo peor.

-Comprendo Ami, gracias por todo.-pone ella en el hombro de la doctora su mano en gesto de agradecimiento.

-Ahora justamente Rei, es que no vale la pena que me des las gracias, es en estos momentos, cuando un amigo se halla en las condiciones de Darien, que yo quisiera poder ser mucho más útil, pero me es imposible.-abatida la peliazul. Rei se siente orgullosa de escuchar a su amiga decir aquello, evidenciando su profesionalismo.

-Has hecho suficiente Ami.-abatida Rei.

-Una cosa más Rei, el señor Chiba se impresionó mucho al ver a Darien inconsciente y le bajó la presión, lo tuvimos que atender y llevar a otra habitación, no es grave pero si es mejor que esté lejos en el momento del desenlace.

-Pobre tío Tamahome.-compadecida Rei del dolor del padre de su amigo.

-Y a Serena yo no me atreví a decirle la verdad, aunque no perdió la cordura si la veo bastante afectada. Dejo todo lo demás en tus manos.

-Yo me encargaré Ami gracias.-termina Rei.

-Doctora, yo aun quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas…¿Quién trajo al señor Chiba? ¿Hubi algún testigo del accidente?.-se aleja Adams con Ami para conocer lo más posible las condiciones del accidente, Rei suspira hondo y decidida se acerca por el pasillo hasta la habitación que le señalaron, afuera de esta, sentada en un sillón se haya Serena con la cabeza entre las manos y sollozando quedamente. Rei se acerca y pone su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

-Sere…ya llegué…

-¡Rei!-levanta la rubia la mirada llorosa al ver a su amiga.-¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! me sentía muy sola, tío Tamahome se puso muy mal cuando nos dejaron ver a Darien…y yo por poco me pongo igual…es que…¡Si vieras como está Rei!...-no puede contener un sollozo ahogado Serena y se levanta para abrazarse de su amiga en cuyo hombro llora convulsamente.

-Tranquila Serena, sé que es difícil…-Rei tampoco puede contener una lágrima que rueda por su mejilla.-pero aun debemos ser fuertes, por Darien, y por todo lo que vendrá después.

-¿Después? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-angustiada Serena pregunta a su amiga.

-Lo que comprendiste Serena, Darien no está bien, Ami dice que no sabe si resista mucho, hay que estar preparadas para…

-¡No! ¡no!.-se niega la rubia apartándose de Rei.-¡Darien no puede morir!

-Será difícil aceptarlo, pero así es, está demasiado lastimado por la forma en que ocurrió el accidente, no hay nada que hacer.-determina ella. Serena se deja caer en el sillón donde se sienta con la mirada perdida. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo de sus ojos pero ya no solloza. Rei va a sentarse para consolar a su amiga pero el médico rubio aparece por el pasillo.

-Rei, Serena, que bueno que las encuentro. Darien quiere hablar con las dos.-pide Fye.

-¿Está consciente?.-cuestiona dudosa Rei.

-Acaba de recuperar la conciencia pero no sabemos cuánto dure, parece que recuerda bien lo que le pasó y pide desesperadamente verlas a Ustedes, creo que deben ir para que se calme.-opina Fye. Rei mira a Serena que escucha todo ausente.

-Fye, creo que es mejor que solo vaya yo para evitar que Serena…

-¡Quiero ir a verlo!.-salta de su asiento la rubia.

-Serena, si crees que no te podrás controlar es mejor que no vayas.-advierte Rei, su amiga se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y la mira con firmeza.

-Me controlaré, quiero verlo y hablar con él.-insiste ella. Fye mira a Rei esperando su decisión.

-Iremos las dos Fye.-anima ella.

-Bien, vengan conmigo para ponerlas la ropa adecuada.-pide el médico mientras las dos chicas lo siguen por el pasillo.

Ya con los trajes especiales y cubre bocas, Rei y Serena entran en la habitación especial del hospital donde se haya Darien, Rei es la primera en entrar y a pesar de su fuerza y de su sangre fría, siente que las piernas le flaquean ante el espectáculo que contempla. El joven yace en la cama sumamente lastimado, herido, con hematomas y raspones, conectado a todos esos aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Solo mirarlo le produce a Rei una sensación de dolor tan grande que se combina con los destellos cada vez más débiles del aura dorada de su amigo. La sacerdotisa se impresiona al sentir las fluctuaciones del aura de Darien las cuales son cada vez más débiles.

Serena entra tras Rei y al ver que su amiga se queda sin entrar en la sala, tras un suspiro hondo entra ella primero y se acerca a la cama, tomando la mano del joven que tiene sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Darien?.-murmura quedamente.-Soy Serena, estamos aquí.-habla la rubia, al escuchar ese nombre es como si una fuerza mayor hiciera presa del enfermo que abre los ojos y esboza una sonrisa tras la máscara de oxígeno dando una leve presión a la mano de la chica.

-Serena…viniste…¿Dónde…está…Rei?.-pregunta ansioso. La sacerdotisa se sobrepone lo más posible a su impresión inicial y se acerca tomando la otra mano del joven.

-Aquí estoy.-responde ella. Darien la mira y asiente con la cabeza.

-Quería verlas a las dos…antes de…

-¡No digas eso Darien! No lo digas, verás que todo estará bien, vas a salir de esto y…

-Serena, yo sé…entiendo lo que pasó…recuerdo todo…-la detiene él.-y siento que ya no podré más…moriré…-Serena reprime un sollozo y toma con fuerza la mano del joven.

-¿Ha sido Yamada cierto?.-con tono ronco tras el cubre bocas Rei.

-Sí. Ha sido ella…pero yo también tuve culpa…acepté esa carrera porque quería vengarme.

-¡Pero Darien! ¡Tú me prometiste permanecer al margen de esto!.-indignada y furiosa la joven de ojos amatista, ahora cristalizados de lágrimas.-¿Por qué no cumpliste tu palabra?

-Porque pensé…que si yo terminaba con ella…tú y Serena estarían a salvo…no quería que se arriesgaran más…o que ella las lastimara.-confiesa él.-y quería hacer algo por las dos…algo bueno…

-No debiste hacerlo, es justo lo que ella quería que ocurriera.-recrimina Rei.

-Ahora ya no importa…-indica él y soltando la mano de Serena se retira la máscara.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Darien por el Gran Kami!.-lo reprende alarmada la rubia.

-Tengo que decirles esto sin la máscara…cara a cara-indica él.-no me queda mucho y las dos…tienen que escucharme…necesito algo de cada una …de ti Serena…tu perdón.

-No digas eso, yo no tengo nada de qué perdonarte.-añade ella acariciando la lastimada mejilla amoratada del chico.

-Sabes que es mentira.-añade él tomando la mano de ella entre la suya.-yo fui muy egoísta contigo, hice cosas…muy malas…que te hicieron desdichada…y quiero que me perdones…y que me prometas que serás muy feliz, que cuidarás bien a Serenity, y que de vez en cuando le hablarás de mí…y le dirás que la amaba mucho…como a ti…-suplica él con sus ojos azules ansiosos, Serena siente un terrible nudo en su garganta y las palabras no salen de su boca por más esfuerzo que hace.

-Te…te lo prometo…-dice al fin entre sollozos y el chico esboza una sonrisa.

-Y ahora…tengo que pedirte algo a ti Rei.-voltea él la mirada a su amiga.

-Dime.-indica la sacerdotisa.

-Quiero…que me prometas que…terminarás con la pesadilla de Chikane Yamada tu misma. Sé que…es arriesgado…que quizá no sea el mejor camino…pero es el único que queda y tú la única que puede hacerlo…la he visto correr…sé que es un maldito demonio, uno que solo tú pueden detener… Quiero morir escuchando de tus labios…que vas a hacer todo lo posible por que Serenity y tu bebé no crezcan con esa sombra en sus vidas…¡Júramelo!.-insiste Darien con una fuerza muy grande en su voz.

-Te lo juro por la memoria de nuestras madres Darien.-reitera ella, los ojos azules de Darien se clavan en los de su amiga y puede ver en ellos tanta determinación que lo tranquiliza.

-Arigatou. Rei…Serena…creo que toda mi vida viví buscando algo que me perteneciera por completo…alguien a quien querer, alguien a quien proteger…pero ahora que siento que moriré me doy cuenta de que siempre…¡Siempre! las tuve a las dos…y nunca entendí que su amistad era lo que necesitaba para sentirme feliz.-sonríe él sujetando las manos de las dos chicas y sonriendo. Serena no puede reprimir un sollozo fuerte y se deja caer de rodillas al lado de la cama del chico.-No llores así Serena…no quiero que estén tristes, tienen aún mucho que hacer y vivir por mi…Rei…¿Crees que mamá estaría orgullosa de que al menos…haya intentado detener a esa mujer?

-Desde luego que sí Darien, tía Hiroko estaría muy orgullosa de ti, de ver lo valiente que has sido.-declara Rei con decisión, una gran sonrisa ilumina las facciones del joven piloto.

-Creo que me iré justo como deseaba irme, con ustedes dos a mi lado…las quiero…hermanas…-termina él dando una fuerte presión a ambas manos de las chicas y exhalando un profundo suspiro, al momento el aparato que detectaba los latidos de su corazón emite el largo y sordo sonido que hace que Serena levanta la cabeza. Rei al momento puede ver como la débil aura dorada de su amigo se apaga totalmente como la de una vela que se consume.

-¡Darien! ¡Darien!.-llama ella con insistencia al joven que con expresión de paz y calma ha cerrado los ojos.-¡Darien!.-insiste Serena tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo con desesperación, pero él no responde, Fye con unas enfermeras entran en la habitación y comienzan a hacer las técnicas de reanimación de rigor en esos casos. Rei debe ir a separar a Serena de la cama, la rubia se abraza de su amiga llorando. Luego de unos minutos, Fye se acerca a ellas.

-Rei…Serena…lo siento de verdad…hicimos lo posible pero él estaba realmente mal, ha sido un milagro que hubiera logrado recuperar la conciencia…lo lamento…-se inclina el médico rubio.

-Entendemos Fye, gracias por todo.-responde Rei porque su amiga es incapaz de articular ahora una palabra y por momentos siente que todo a su alrededor se ve borroso.

-¡Serena!.-la detiene Rei para que no caiga.-¿Qué te pasa?.

-No lo sé…no puedo ver bien…ni tenerme en pie-Una de las enfermeras se acerca a ella.

-Venga conmigo señorita, le daremos algo para el mareo.-la saca de allí la enfermera.

-Rei, lamento decirte esto pero hay una serie de trámites que deben hacerse, mucho más por la forma como él murió. No creo que Serena o el señor Chiba sean capaces en este momento de hacerse cargo así que…

-Lo haré Fye, no te preocupes por nada. Yo me haré cargo de todo.-firme la joven de cabello negro.

-Creo que debes salir ahora, en recepción se te indicará qué trámites debes realizar. El resto de momento debemos hacerlo nosotros-indica el médico, ella asiente y abatida sale de aquella sala y se recarga en la pared luego de que Fye cierra la puerta. Se retira el cubre boca y las lágrimas ruedan por sus ojos, los cierra, pone su mano derecha sobre la izquierda con los pulgares juntos e inicia la oración fúnebre.

-Darien, en la antigüedad, cuando un guerrero moría con honor, siempre elaboraba un poema fúnebre que hablara sobre sus sentimientos al morir, para mí, tu eres un guerrero, así que la plegaria que diré, es tu poema fúnebre…

"_Que la luz de Amaterasu ilumine tu camino _

_Todos somos parte del Gran Kami y tú ahora_

_Como nuestros ancestros, eres parte de los mil vientos_

_Que soplan en la tierra y mueven las campanas,_

_La muerte no existe, la vida no existe, _

_Cielo sin nubes, río de aguas limpias,_

_La tierra y el cielo vuelven a la nada"._

De golpe Rei interrumpió sus palabras y abrió los ojos, había sentido de nuevo la energía del aura dorada de Darien delante de ella, tan fuerte como cuando estaba con vida, sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta de aquel significado, aplaudió dos veces con fuerza.

-Ve tranquilo hermano, porque cumpliré con todo lo que te prometí.-termina la joven y sale de aquel pasillo. Al llegar a la sala de espera del hospital, mira acercarse al joven pelirrojo que llega a ella preocupado.

-Rei…¿Cómo está Darien? Tío Taichi nos avisó, Mako se ha ido con Serena y la enfermera pero ella no nos pudo decir nada, estaba muy abatida.-inquieto TK.

-Darien…él murió TK.-son las palabras de Rei, el chico pelirrojo la mira un momento como quien asimila aquellas palabras.

-¡Gran Kami! ¿Murió?...-incrédulo el pelirrojo.-no es posible…¿Cómo pasó?.

-Un choque de automóvil…Takeshi…a ti si puedo decirte todo esto, la muerte de Darien no fue un accidente, ¿Recuerdas a la "Corredora Fantasma"?.-pregunta Rei.

-Sí pero…no creerás que luego de tantos años esa mujer…¡Espera, espera!…Rei…¿Tú sabes quién es ella?…ahora que regresaste de Alemania ya lo sabías, ¡Ese era uno de tus secretos!…¿Cierto?-adivina el joven.

-Si TK, sé quién es. Esa mujer es Chikane Yamada, la hermana de Nataku, fue ella todo el tiempo, y ella asesinó a Darien.-laza furiosa Rei apretando los puños.

-No lo puedo creer…es terrible…-abatido Takeshi Tsukino. Luego mira a su amiga y no puede evitar el impulso de abrazarla. Rei responde al abrazo de su amigo porque siente que en ese momento lo necesita.-ahora entiendo muchas cosas Rei, comprendo mejor que nunca tus reacciones. Si puedo ayudar en algo, lo que sea…

-Puedes hacerlo, quiero que estés al pendiente de Serena , debo ir a hacer los trámites necesarios, ella y tío Tamahome están algo alterados.

-Ve tranquila yo me hago cargo.-asiente el chico. Rei asiente con la cabeza y se aleja hacia la zona de recepción donde Adams aguarda. Al verla el detective se acerca ansioso.

-Señorita Hasegawa, tenemos una declaración del paramédico que...-pero al momento se detiene sin preguntar lo que iba a preguntar, la actitud abatida de ella habla por sí sola.-lamento mucho su pérdida…de verdad…

-Gracias Adams, supongo las circunstancias de muerte de Darien complican mucho los trámites de rigor, así que necesitaré su ayuda.-suplica ella.

-Estoy para servirle en todo. Me tomé la libertad de decirle a su esposo en dónde estaba, llamó a mi número preocupado porque no respondía su móvil, espero no haya hecho mal.-se excusa el detective.

-Para nada Adams, le agradezco, de verdad olvidé que tenía el teléfono apagado, con todo esto no tengo cabeza para más. ¿Vamos?.-cuestiona ella y el joven inglés le ofrece su brazo mientras los dos se dirigen a la recepción para iniciar con el papeleo que la situación ameritaba.

**Hospital central, 2 de la mañana.**

El joven de cabello plateado llega corriendo y se acerca a la recepción, sus ojos dorados se posan en todas las personas que aguardan en la sala de espera de esa área de terapia intensiva buscando con desesperación a su esposa. De repente su mirada se detiene en el joven pelirrojo que espera afuera de uno de los cubículos.

-¡Takeshi!.-llama angustiado Nataku llegando al lado de su amigo.-¿Dónde está Rei?

-Se fue con el detective Adams hace un momento, iban a hacer los trámites pertinentes del acta de defunción…Darien murió…-informa abatido el chico, Nataku da unos pasos atrás impactado.

-¿Chiba muerto?...

-Tuvo un accidente en su automóvil.-responde TK. Nataku siente un extraño presentimiento.

-Accidente…accidente…-murmura pensativo moviendo la cabeza.-¡Gran Kami! ¡Por favor que Chikane no haya tenido nada que ver!...¿Y Serena?

-Ella está con Mako chan en esta habitación, el señor Chiba tuvo una baja de presión y lo atendieron, recién se estabilizó y Serena le ha dado la noticia. Tienen más de una hora dentro y no han salido, no es para menos claro.-informa TK. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre y por ella sale Serena del brazo de Makoto, tanto la rubia como la castaña tienen los ojos enrojecidos. Serena levanta la vista y al ver a Nataku se lanza corriendo en sus brazos.

-¡Nataku!-llora ella, el chico la abarza cariñoso y acaricia su cabello. Makoto abraza a TK, igualmente conmovida y abatida.-¿Ya lo sabes verdad?.-pregunta Serena.

-Ya lo sé Sere…yo…no tengo nada más que decirte…lo lamento mucho…no sé si tú, Rei y el señor Chiba puedan perdonarme…

-¿A ti? ¿Por qué?

-Sé que Chikane fue quien provocó esto, aunque no me lo hayan dicho, tengo ese presentimiento. Y en nombre de mi hermana les pido perdón.-abatido Nataku.

-¡No digas eso otra vez Nataku! no es así, tú no eres responsable de lo que haga tu hermana.-lo calma Serena.

-Gracias por tus palabras Sere, pero no me hacen sentir mejor. Siento como si yo mismo hubiese asesinado a Chiba.-confiesa el joven de ojos dorados. Serena va a responder algo cuando el joven policía inglés aparece en el lugar.

-Señorita Tsukino, lamento importunarla en estos momentos, pero hemos concluido los trámites de defunción y necesitamos algunas firmas que solo la esposa del finado puede dar. Sé que es impertinente de mi parte pedirle algo así en estos momentos, pero la ley es la ley.-insiste Adams.

-No se preocupe detective, iré con usted.-asiente Serena.

-Te acompaño.-insiste Nataku.

-No, no lo hagas, esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola, además el detective Adams me acompañará, regresaré rápido, tu espera aquí a Rei, porque ahora ella te necesita, aunque sea más fuerte que nosotros, tu sabes que te necesita.-añade Serena, Nataku asiente con la cabeza y la mira alejarse con Adams. Luego se acerca a TK.

-Takeshi…Mako…en todo lo que pueda ayudar, solo díganmelo.-ofrece él.

-Gracias Nataku, supongo que en lo que podemos ayudar más a Rei y Serena es preparando el funeral, no creo que ninguna tenga calma para eso.-propone TK y los tres chicos comienzan a hablar sobre cómo ayudar en ese sentido.

Serena y el detective caminan hacia el módulo de gobierno que hay en el hospital para arreglar todos los casos legales, en silencio. Serena va del brazo del joven policía.

-No será muy largo, ya hemos hecho todos los trámites, supongo que la señorita Hasegawa ya le habló de su decisión de optar por la incineración y…

-¿Rei? Rei no me ha dicho nada.-inquieta Serena.

-Es extraño, ella me dejó y me dijo que iría a hablar con Usted de la posibilidad de la incineración ya que no pudimos evitar la autopsia de rigor. Supuse había estado con Usted.

-Adams…¿Hace cuanto que dejó de ver a Rei?.-cuestiona Serena sintiendo una extraña angustia en su pecho.

-Hace más de media hora…quizá cuarenta y cinco minutos…pero…¿Por qué se angustia de esa manera?.-dudoso el policía, la rubia mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-¡La promesa!…ella va a cumplir la promesa…¡Lo sé!…

-¿Qué promesa?.-sin entender Adams.

-Detective, escuche esto, sé que quizá Usted no me crea, pero tengo el presentimiento de que Rei ha ido a buscar a Chikane Yamada. Usted sabe muy bien que en el estado de ánimo en que ella se haya luego de la muerte de Darien eso es muy peligroso, siento una terrible angustia aquí dentro, y estoy segura de que es así, de modo que si quiere evitar otra tragedia, tiene que ayudarme.-suplica ella jalando del brazo al inglés.

-Le creo.-confirma el policía.-voy a intentar localizarla…el Bugatti tiene GPS.-determina Adams y se desvía de dirección tomando su móvil y marca un número pregrabado.-¿Sonoda? Es Adams, necesito que localices en el GPS a un auto en especial, es el Bugatti Veyron del caso Yamada…¿recuerdas?...si el que debíamos tener vigilado…¿Cuánto tardas?...bien llámame.-cuelga el teléfono él. Los dos llegan al elevador y el policía presiona el botón de descenso, las puertas se abren y entran en él.

-Gran Kami…espero equivocarme y que Rei aparezca rápido, pero algo me dice que no será así.

-Tranquilícese señorita Tsukino, la vamos a encontrar, y si Yamada está con ella, esta vez no va a escapar así deba movilizar a todo el departamento de policía de Tokio.-calma Adams. En ese momento su celular suena justo cuando las puertas se abren y Serena y él salen a la planta baja del hospital con rumbo a la calle.-¿Sonoda? Si soy yo…dime…¿estás seguro?...claro que lo comprobaré…Arigatou.-cuelga el teléfono Adams.

-¿Qué le dijeron?.-angustiada Serena.

-Que el "Guinevere" está en el castillo Nijó, al parecer no se ha movido de lugar y por tanto ella no debe estar en ese auto.-responde Adams.

-Qué extraño.-insiste Serena pensativa mientras llegan a los estacionamientos.

-Hablaré con el señor Hasegawa para confirmarlo, aguarde un momento.-informa este, marcando otro número, Serena se queda mirando a la luna un instante, preocupada de que la terrible sensación en su pecho no desparezca. Siente los leves copos de nieve que caen del cielo estrellarse en su cara.

-Rei…¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no irías en el "Guinevere"?...¡Tía Akane, tía Hiroko, mamá, Darien! Ayúdenme a encontrarla.-suplica ella cerrando los ojos, en ese momento puede escuchar una extraña voz que susurra en su oído.

-_Vulcano…_-abre los ojos de golpe asustada por haberlo oído tan claro, ella siempre escuchaba a Rei hablar de sus dones espirituales, de lo extraño que era escuchar voces, ver auras y visiones del futuro, pero ahora lo había experimentado.

-¿Vulcano?.-murmura Serena quedamente, y en su mente parece hacerse la luz, repentinamente corre hacia el "Isolda" que está estacionado a unos metros, abre la puerta y enciende el motor.

-Muchas gracias Hasegawa sama, no se preocupe, solo era para confirmar que…-las palabras de Adams se cortan al oír el sonido del motor y ver el auto plateado salir como bólido del estacionamiento del hospital entre los claxon de los autos que se deben frenar pare evitar chocarlo.-¡Maldita sea!.-cuelga de golpe.-¡Tsukino san! ¡Tsukino san espere!.-corre tras ella, pero no puede llegar. Frustrado patea un guijarro con furia y se dirige hacia la patrulla que espera estacionada al lado de las ambulancias.

**Monte Hakone.**

El antiguo Mazda rojo con llamas pintadas en su capo avanza aquella madrugada por la pendiente de ascenso del monte Hakone. Sus faros alumbran el camino haciendo brillas los pequeños copos de nieve que caen, hasta que se detiene en la cima iluminando el auto negro y a la sombra que aguarda recargada en él.

La mujer de cabello negro sale del auto rojo y se encamina hacia la sombra que la aguarda. La mujer de ojos rojizos la mira llegar y sonríe de lado. La luz de los faros del "Vulcano" sobre su rostro le da una apariencia mefistofélica y horrible. Cierra de golpe el reloj con cadena dorada que tiene en su mano y lo guarda entre su saco.

-Seis horas de retraso, jamás pensé que Chiba tardara tanto en morir.-cínica Yamada, Rei la mira con odio terrible en sus pupilas moradas y sin poderse contener se lanza sobre ella sujetándola de la ropa y le da una terrible bofetada que la derriba en el suelo.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA COBARDE YAMADA!.-le espeta fúrica Rei.-¿POR QUÉ DARIEN?.-cuestiona la joven. Chikane se limpia la sangre que sale de su labio y se incorpora, contrario a lo que debía suceder, sigue sonriendo, como si todo lo que está pasando fuera parte de un guión preparado por ella de antemano que se estaba cumpliendo parte a parte.

-Te advertí que no jugaras conmigo, te prometí que de una forma o de otra te iba a obligar a correr en mi contra, no quisiste hacerme caso, y estas es solo una consecuencia de tu insolencia. Así que deberías preguntarte si en la penosa muerte del joven Chiba, no tuviste tú la culpa Rei.-intenta acusarla Yamada.

-¡No lograrás que me sienta culpable, asesina! ¡No lo permitiré! Le prometí a Darien que te haría pagar, que contigo terminaría esta pesadilla y así será.

-¡Bravo! Antes de dejar este mundo ese patético clase "A" hizo algo bueno, encendiendo la llama de venganza que tu maldito entrenamiento shintoista había apagado.-aplaude cínica Chikane.

-Te equivocas Yamada, no correré contigo por venganza, aunque bien sabe el Gran Kami que me ha costado mucho controlar ese deseo…correré contigo por justicia, porque ya ha sido suficiente de que vayas por este mundo tomando vidas inocentes sin que nadie te detenga, y porque como te dije una vez, los fantasmas de todos los que has asesinado claman por tu alma, correré en tu contra porque sé que el karma tenía escrito este encuentro nuestro desde siempre y no lo eludiré, pero lo haré para hacer que el futuro esté libre de tu maldita sombra, lo haré porque quiero despertar mañana sabiendo que no eres más una amenaza en mi vida ni un fantasma en mis pesadillas ¡Y lo haré porque así debe de ser!.-decidida Rei.

-Tus motivos no me interesan Rei, solo que lo hagas. Tienes el gran honor de ser elegida por mí, Chikane Yamada, como mi último rival. Luego de correr contra ti, todo lo que suceda, no me importa.-con la mirada roja desquiciada que la caracteriza anuncia Yamada.-hiciste bien en traer el patético auto de tu madre, algo me decía que optarías por esto y también traje mi antiguo Fairlady. Es interesante que la historia se repita de nuevo, estos dos autos ya habían corrido antes, en este mismo lugar, y el resultado final tú lo conoces muy bien.

-Te equivocas en algo Yamada, hay cosas diferentes, la conductora del auto es otra persona, ahora no has usado tus sucios trucos para dañar los autos de tus rivales como acostumbras, y además, la que se enfrenta a ti no es una clase "A" sino una "SS".-firme ella, Yamada ríe estridentemente.

-¿Una "SS"? ¿Tú?.-burlona.-¡Es imposible!

-No responderé y dejaré que mis acciones lo hagan por mí. Hasta que una de las dos se rinda…o muera, al igual que aquella vez hace dos años, pero ahora, sin trucos.-propone la de cabello negro.-todo o nada Yamada, y solo tú y yo.

-Acepto, esto es lo que he estado esperando toda mi vida.-sonriente Yamada y dando media vuelta se dirige a su auto en el cual entra, encendiendo el motor. Rei se acerca al "Vulcano" y entra en él perfilándose al lado el automóvil negro. Mira el dije del fénix que pende del espejo.

-Este es el momento decisivo, el momento que mi karma preparó para mí toda la vida y para el cual yo misma me preparé. Tía Hiroko, dame tu valentía, Tía Serenity, ayúdame a recordar tus enseñanzas, Madre, dame tu percepción para poder vencerla, las tres corran a mi lado por favor…y Darien…hermano…guía mi mano para que seamos los dos los que la venzamos.-suplica ella apretando sus manos en el volante mientras el motor ruge con fuerza.

-Es el momento Rei Hino, ahora por primera vez en mi vida, correré con todo mi potencial, sin restricciones, y tú serás el rival que he esperado tanto tiempo, ese que no pude encontrar jamás en los patéticos gusanos que tan fácilmente morían bajo mi poder, ahora mi vida tendrá sentido, ahora al fin tengo a alguien con quien puedo luchar de verdad.-los ojos rojos de Chikane destellan con maldad mientras hundiendo el acelerador inicia sin previo aviso la carrera adelantándose al auto rojo. Rei en el "Vulcano" acelera también comenzando el descenso, detrás del Nissan negro, y el rechinido de los neumáticos se escucha por la nocturna carretera de Hakone.

**Garaje de la Liga de Aces.**

El automóvil plateado llega derrapando en "U" por la parte de atrás del garaje junto a las cortinas de los estacionamientos de los autos, y Serena baja corriendo del "Isolda". Tal como sospechó, dentro del garaje hay luz, su corazón late acelerado cuando llega al portón de metal y llama tocando con los puños.

-¡Hay alguien allí! ¡Abran por favor!-grita ella mientras golpea con los puños. Luego de un momento la cortina de metal se levanta y ante ella parecen las gemelas pelirrojas.

-¿Tsukino san?...¿Qué ocurre?.-preocupada Phobos de verla en este estado y en medio de la madrugada con la nieve cayendo.

-¡Phobos…Deimos!…¿Dónde está Rei?.-cuestiona la rubia.

-Rei sama nos llamó y nos dijo que necesitaba con urgencia las llaves de este Garaje, nos pidió que viniéramos con ella y le mostráramos dónde había guardado TK los autos de las "Reinas".-responde Deimos.

-¿Y tomó el "Vulcano" Cierto?.-grita aterrada Serena tomando de los hombros a la chica pelirroja.

-¿Cómo lo supo?.-asombrada Deimos.

-¡Gran Kami! ¡Era verdad!.-sin explicar más Serena regresa al "Isolda" entrando en él y saliendo de aquel lugar en un derrape perfecto.

-¿Qué sucede?.-cuestiona Phobos a su hermana.

-No lo entiendo del todo, solo parece que Rei sama está en peligro.-termina la otra chica.-oremos al Gran Kami para que la proteja.-pide esta y la dos gemelas aplauden dos veces cerrando los ojos mientras oran en silencio como Rei las enseñó.

**Calles de Tokio. **

Los dos automóviles corren por las calles de la ciudad en aquellas horas de la madrugada en que todo está desierto. Luego de terminar el descenso en Hakone habían entrado en Tokio a toda velocidad, Yamada conservaba aún la delantera y el Mazda rojo se hallaba atrás de ella, pero al tomar el entronque con la C1 cuando los carriles se abrieron en cuatro, las cosas cambiaron.

-Sigues teniendo las mismas fortalezas que recuerdo, control, sangre fría, técnica y velocidad, pero aún eres una clase "S" –sonríe de lado Rei.-ha sido suficiente, es momento de que recibas un poco de lo que tú has provocado Yamada.-dice Rei dentro del "Vulcano" y acelera con fuerza dando un golpe en la parte trasera del Fairlady, el cual por la velocidad a la que va se desestabiliza un poco rechinando las llantas.

-¡Demonios! ¡Maldita seas Rei Hino! ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar sacarme de la carretera a mí?.-furiosa Yamada con maestría logra estabilizar el auto mientras las dos entran en un túnel vehicular, y al hacerlo las luces anaranjadas de este cambian la iluminación, Yamada mira por el espejo intentando ver el auto rojo detrás de ella pero este no aparece, es como si se hubiera ido.-¿Qué diablos? ¿Dónde te metiste?.-furiosa la mujer de cabello dorado y sin que sepa como siente un empujón en la parte lateral, el Nissan y el Mazda sacan chispas con el roce mientras sus llantas rechinan.

-Primera lección, engaño.-dice Rei dentro del "Vulcano"-burlándote te hago perder tu centro, te provoco, te hago desestabilizar…

-¡Eres una maldita Hino!.-estalla Yamada con furia mientras regresa al agresión a Rei y ahora los dos autos avanzan hacia la derecha.-¡pero estás equivocada si crees que puedes conmigo! ¡he jugado antes que tú este juego!-sonríe Chikane como demente mientras acorrala el auto rojo hacia la pared del túnel.-¡Morirás aquí Rei Hino!.-ríe Yamada, sin embargo sin que lo espere el Mazda rojo se detiene de improviso bajando la velocidad y solo el auto negro pasa de lado.-¡QUE DEMONIOS!.-ruge Chikane sin entender y trata de frenar, pero es muy tarde, el Fairlady no tiene pierde un espejo lateral y su parte izquierda rosa con la pared sacando chispas. Solo la habilidad consumada de Chikane evita que se estrelle y logre volver al carril. Yamada respira con dificultad mientras se ha detenido en seco solo para ver pasar a su lado el auto rojo como bólido.-¡Estúpida niña! ¡Hacerme eso a mí! ¡A MI!.-escupe su odio Yamada y vuelve a hundir el acelerador ahora en persecución del Mazda.

El auto rojo sale del túnel vehicular y mira por el espejo el auto negro que sale también.

-Ahora Yamada, juguemos tu propio juego, una vez que has perdido el control, conviértete en ratón, que será un placer para mí ser el gato.-añade ella sonriendo y dando una vuelta perfecta de drift se perfila hacia la zona industrial de Tokio, donde sabe las calles sin mucho más anchas y le permitirán terminar con su juego.

El Ferrari plateado avanza por las calles de la ciudad conducido por Serena.

-Gran Kami…Rei…¿Dónde te has metido?...-pregunta angustiada.-¡Madre por favor! ¡Dame una señal! Sé que ya me han ayudado mucho tú y las tías, pero no basta, tengo que evitar que la historia se repita, tengo que llegar a tiempo antes de que ocurra de nuevo.-angustiada ella presiona las manos en el volante.-¿Pero como la encuentro en una ciudad tan grande como esta? ¿Dónde comenzar?.- se detiene en medio de la autopista, luego toma el colgante con forma de media luna de su pecho. Lo descuelga y lo balancea delante de sus ojos.-Rei…Rei…¿Dónde estás? Yo no sé leer tu aura, pero estos medallones están conectados, trataré de que encuentre el del fénix-decide mirando la joya ir y venir como péndulo, y en ese momento pasa algo singular, en lugar de que la luna de plata vaya hacia la izquierda y la derecha, comienza a ir hacia delante, Serena nota el extraño cambio de dirección y levanta la vista, en el lugar en que se ha detenido destaca el letrero que indica el inicio de la Zona Industrial Kehiji.-¡Te encontré!.-dice decidida la rubia y encendiendo de nuevo el motor del "Isolda" se dirige hacia ese lugar mientras su corazón late acelerado. El móvil de su chaqueta comienza a sonar y ella responde-¿Diga?

-¡_Tsukino san! ¡Al fin! Soy Adams…¡Dígame dónde está!._

-Detective, lamento haberme ido así, pero tuve un presentimiento, Rei y Yamada están en la zona de Kehiji, Rei va a bordo de un Mazda Savanna rojo, ¡Tiene que venir y enviar ayuda ahora!.-apremia Serena.

-¿_Está segura de lo que dice?_

-¡Muy segura! Por favor detective, confíe en mí, tiene que venir rápido.-termina Serena y cuelga.-Gracias Madre, hora nada me detendrá de hacerlo, voy a evitar que esa mujer dañe a Rei otra vez.-decidida Serena hunde el acelerador y se perfila por la zona de bodegas de la ciudad hacia el lugar en que sabe se haya su amiga.

El Mazda rojo que va delante entra en aquella zona industrial donde el ruido de las máquinas que trabajan e día y de noche ahoga un poco el sonido de los motores. Detrás de ella se observa el Nissan negro que le sigue la pista de cerca.

-Ahora verás lo que puede hacer un clase "SS" Yamada, te conduciré a donde quiero que estés para atraparte.-y sin previo aviso hace un derrape de lado y entra en una de aquellas bodegas donde muchos trabajadores vienen y van transportando vigas y soldándolas, el ruido del auto móvil hace que estos miren la entrada de la bodega.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!-maldice uno de ellos.-¡A un lado!.-da el grito de alarma mientras el Mazda rojo atraviesa por debajo de la estructura que construyen y algunos trabajadores con casco y overol azul se lanzan a los lados para evitar que los atropellen. Detrás del auto rojo, un Fairlady negro le sigue el paso.

-¿Qué te propones trayéndome aquí Hino?.-aterrada a su pesar Chikane mientras le sigue el paso a Rei por aquella bodega y las chispas de las maquinas de soldar caen a su lado, el Mazda rojo se mueve con maestría por entre las vigas y columnas de aquella bodega serpenteando en ella, y el auto negro hace lo mismo.-¿Crees de verdad que esto es difícil para mí? ¡Estúpida!.-farfulla Chikane derrapando al lado de una viga, en ese momento los dos autos se emparejan y ella puede ver la maniobra del Mazda rojo al acercarse a ella.-¿Qué quieres ahora?.-delante de ellas se ve la salida de aquella bodega, la cual es una puerta bastante estrecha, será difícil que los dos autos pasen al mismo tiempo.-Ahora veo, así que eso deseas, esperas que solo una pase. ¡Entonces te estrellarás en la cortina!.-acelera Chikane los dos autos van muy juntos.

-Segunda lección, Control. Y tú lo perdiste desde que te rebasé.-sonríe de lado Rei moviendo la palanca de velocidades y sus pies en los pedales mientras el Mazda se adelanta de nuevo al Nissan, es una competencia muy cerrada, por momentos la trompa del auto rojo se adelanta, pero luego lo hace la del auto negro, la salida de es bodega está cada vez más cerca. Chikane Yamada mira con angustia su propio rostro en el espejo en el cual las perlas de sudor ruedan por su frente. Es la primera vez que le pasa eso en una carrera en toda su vida, la primera vez que siente la presión de un rival tan fuerte, al cual en control e intimidación no le ha podido ganar.

-Eres justo como esperé que fueras Rei Hino…justo como yo desee que fueras.-sonríe de lado Chikane.

-Lección tres, Técnica.- sigue Rei en el auto rojo y entonces sin que Yamada sepa cómo, el Mazda se adelanta a ella y al hacerlo con la parte de atrás golpea la trompa del auto negro haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, el Nissan se abre de lado y el Mazda aprovecha para salir disparado y entrar primero por la salida junto a la cortina de madera, Chikane gira el auto con dificultad rechinando las llantas y evita la colisión saliendo detrás del Mazda aunque al hacerlo pierde el otro espejo el cual se estrella en su parabrisas cascándolo horriblemente. Todo pasa muy rápido y al conductora por más experimentada que es en carreras extremas, está aterrada percibiendo el otro lado de la moneda, el de víctima, en lugar del de victimario, así que el forzado derrape con el que salió de la bodega hace que de sus llantas salga humo y un olor terrible a quemado escapa de su motor.

-¡Maldita estúpida!.-ruge Yamada golpeando el volante con los puños, en ese momento una luz parpadeante color rojo le anuncia que el motor del auto está sobrecalentado, molesta Chikane se maldice a si misma por haber optado por el antiguo Fairlady y no por su 370 como debió, pero entonces mira por el espejo cascado el auto rojo que la espera detenido unos metros delante, mientras una mano se asoma por la ventanilla del "Vulcano" y la invita a seguirla.-¡Me estás provocando! ¡Te atreves a provocarme!.-estalla furiosa, e ignorando el olor a quemado de su motor y el aviso de su panel de control acelera otra vez, el "Vulcano" acelera mucho antes que ella y la supera por una distancia considerable.

-¡Eso es! ¡Sígueme! has perdido tus mayores fortalezas, ya no tienes control, te he superado en técnica y ahora soy yo el cazador y tú la presa, solo falta vencerte por completo…pero no tomaré tu vida, no es así como ocurrirá, solo te mostraré que te vencí y haré que tu sola te rindas cuando ni tu auto ni tú puedan más .-decide Rei con valentía mientras acelera.

-¡No vas a vencerme Hino! ¡No es así como acaba esta historia! ¡Yo debo terminar contigo antes de acabar con mi vida! ¡Ese es el final que debemos tener las dos!-ruge llena de frustración e ira Yamada sigue forzando su motor mientras la aguja de su velocímetro marca el aumento de velocidad y el auto negro casi se empareja al rojo.

El "Isolda" plateado de Serena va pasando por una de las calles laterales de esa zona de bodegas intentando encontrar lo que busca, y al llegar al entronque con una calle más ancha mira pasar como bólidos a los dos automóviles, uno, el Mazda rojo de Akane Hino, el otro, el automóvil negro de sus más terrible pesadillas, así que animada por una fuerza nueva, da vuelta y con un derrape se une a aquella persecución.

-¡Gran Kami! ¡Ayúdame a alcanzar a Rei! ¡Tiene que detener esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde!.-ansiosa Serena sube la velocidad.

Ahora son tres los autos que van por aquella calle, el Mazda y el Nissan codo con codo, sacando chispas, y detrás el auto plateado. Rei mira por el retrovisor el Ferrari y presiona los puños en el volante.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?.-preocupada de que las precauciones que tomó para poder tener este encuentro con Yamada hayan sido en vano.-¡No puedes ni debes estar aquí!…-el leve descuido de Rei y su distracción provocan que Chikane aproveche el momento y dé un golpe terrible de lado al Mazda obligándolo a subir a la banqueta y llevarse un letrero de vialidad el cual sale volando por atrás, Serena precavida y dueña de sus nervios hace una finta y evita que el pedazo de metal se estrelle en su parabrisas.-¡Maldita Yamada!.-estalla Rei quien estabiliza de nuevo el auto rojo pero ahora el Nissan se haya a la cabeza, ella baja de la banqueta y acelera más y más tomando por la derecha el camino, el auto negro trata de cerrarle espacios y los dos derrapan casi juntos para tomar la otra calle, saliendo directo hacia la zona final de las bodegas, frente a ellas solo se alza la vía del tren.

-¡No voy a detenerme Hino!.-promete Yamada cuyo motor se haya casa vez más y más forzado.

-¡Si tú no te detienes tampoco lo haré yo!-decidida Rei acelerando de nuevo pero aún detrás de Yamada, en ese momento las luces parpadeantes y el sonido de una campana invaden el nocturno silencio de esa zona de bodegas.

-¡Gran Kami! ¡Esas dos no se detendrán!-predice Serena.-¡Debo detener a Rei, tengo que hacerlo! Este auto debe tener alguna ventaja sobre un viejo Savanna, y la usaré.-añade decidida moviendo el botón del panel de su volante hacia la modalidad "Carrera" entonces el Ferrari sufre un bajón de altura mientras el alerón de atrás sube, otorgándole un aspecto aerodinámico el cual lo lanza con fueza hacia adelante, ella acelera y bendice a las gemelas por las modificaciones que hicieron en el "Isolda" todo a su alrededor se comienza a ver borroso por la velocidad.-¡Tengo que alcanzarla y detenerla! ¡Debo hacerlo!.-decidida la rubia.

Yamada y Rei siguen la carrera, han visto las señales de la próxima vía, pero es como si un acuerdo mudo se hubiera dado entre las dos, delante de ellas, ese tren representaba el fin de todo, la que lo pasara, sobrevivía, la que no lo pasara, moría, Rei intentaba por todos los medios contener la adrenalina mezclada con la ira por la asesinato de su amigo, luchaba por ese equilibrio que había ganado con sus poderes shinto y que sabía que le daría la victoria, y Yamada se escudaba en su maldad y crueldad suicida de siempre, el final era inminente, mientras las dos tiras de madera negra con amarillo bajan automáticamente impidiendo el paso de los autos, el sonido lejano del tren se escucha ya.

Yamada acelera mucho más a pesar del aviso de su control del inminente colapso en su motor.

-¡Hasta la muerte Hino!-grita la mujer de ojos rojizos. Rei también acelera más de repente sin que sepa cómo surge de un lado una mancha plateada que tarda en reconocer como.

-¡EL ISOLDA! ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!.-el auto plateado sale de un lado y empuja el Mazda rojo a un lado del camino, Rei frena de golpe para impedir chocar con el automóvil de Serena y los dos autos se detienen en seco luego del escandaloso sonido de sus llantas la derrapar las cuales sacan humo, delante y de forma horizontal el Ferrari, vertical y a unos milímetros de haber chocado, el Mazda rojo. Las dos mujeres respiran agitadas luego de aquel prodigio de valor y de técnica de cada una, mientras en su auto Yamada al notar que han sacado a Rei de la carrera intenta frenar, pero su auto, muy forazod en todo sentido, ya no le responde, aterrada intenta hacer una finta para escapar de las vías del tren, pero no lo logra y se estrella con las tiras de madera las cuales el auto negro quiebra.

Dentro del Mazda, los ojos de Rei se abren mucho más al escuchar el sordo golpe delante de ella. Al parecer Chikane Yamada no había logrado frenar y había atravesado justo cuando el tren iba pasando, y este había colisionado con el Nissan negro lanzándolo por los aires, ante los ojos azorados de Rei que mira toro de frente, el auto gira por los aires, hasta caer muchos metros atrás del "Isolda" y el "Vulcano".

El horrible sonido del auto negro al chocar en el pavimento las saca a las dos de su abstracción. Rei reacciona primero y sale del Mazda de su madre mirando aun incrédula de lo rápido que ocurrió como el Fairlady es ahora una masa de chatarra informe en medio de la calle. Serena sale también del auto y corre al lado de su amiga a la cual abraza.

-¡Rei! ¡Estás a salvo!.-ya mas descansada Serena al sentir que impidió aquel desastre. Rei no responde al abrazo sino que sigue mirando el auto destrozado de Yamada que tiene delante.

-Yo…yo habría acabado así…¿Cierto?.-balbucea ella.-no iba a desacelerar…iba a seguir hasta el final…-impactada ella de haber perdido el control, esos segundos antes de que Serena se interpusiera en su camino.

-¡No pienses eso! no ocurrió, yo no iba a dejar que pasara otra vez.-declara Serena. Entonces de improviso Rei se aleja corriendo hacia lo que queda del auto de Yamada.-¡Rei! ¡Qué haces!-la sigue la rubia, la joven de ojos amatista se acerca al montón de chatarra. Hay vidrios y gasolina derramada en el suelo, pero ella llega hasta allí y se agacha mirando en el asiento del conductor. Dentro, Chikane Yamada está inconsciente, colgando del cinturón de seguridad y llena de sangre. Rei se agacha y mete la mano aflojando el cinturón, el cual logra desatar pero el cuerpo de la mujer de cabello dorado no cae.-¡Rei! ¡Qué haces!.-alarmada Serena al verla.

-¡No lo ves! ¡Sacarla de aquí!.-premia Rei.

-Pero Rei…ella…¡Ella merece todo lo que le ha pasado!.-se atreve Serena presa del odio que sentía por esa horrible asesina.

-¡Eso lo sé!.-reitera la sacerdotisa-¡Pero no podemos dejarla morir! ¡No somos como ella Serena! ¡Tú me lo dijiste! ¡Esa será nuestra venganza! ¡Mostrarle que no somos como ella!-insiste Rei jalando de los brazos a Yamada con mucho esfuerzo.-¡Ayúdame!.-invita la de cabello negro, la rubia duda un poco, unas fracciones de segundo en que se debate entre el deseo de venganza y su razón, pero al final triunfa esta y se acerca ayudando a Rei a jalar el cuerpo de Yamada de los brazos.

-¡No se puede mover! ¡Está prensada!.-dice Serena.

-¡Tenemos que poder! ¡Las dos a la vez! ¡Vamos!.-anima Rei, ambas chicas jalan con fuerza hasta que de pronto de un tirón caen hacia atrás con el cuerpo de la mujer sangrante sobre ellas, la cual emite un terrible grito de dolor al ser arrancada así de dentro del auto.

Respirando agitadamente Rei se levanta y ayudada por Serena jalan el cuerpo arrastrándolo por el pavimento hasta que se hallan suficientemente lejos del auto destrozado, donde depositan a Yamada en el suelo. Serena se hinca en el pavimento limpiando el sudor de su cara con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Seguirá con vida?.-pregunta la rubia a su amiga.

-Ahora lo veré.-se inclina Rei a tocar el cuello de Yamada, pero en ese instante tiene un pequeño sobresalto.-¡Va a estallar!.-avisa la sacerdotisa a su amiga, y solo tiene tiempo de jalar a Serena del brazo, correr unos pasos y tirarse las dos el suelo mientras la explosión del auto negro hace un terrible sonido, y las llamaradas se alzan por lo alto. Serena y Rei se hallan en el suelo, con las manos sobre la cabeza cubriéndose de los pedazos de metal y vidrio que caen. Rei se levanta entonces y mira atrás, las llamas de la explosión hicieron que el suelo bañado de gasolina se prendiera también, pero al estar el cuerpo de Yamada en medio de un charco de combustible, este se había encendido también en llamas.

-¡Gran Kami! ¡No!.-grita Rei y quitándose el saco lo deja caer encima del cuerpo de la mujer que había asesinado a su madre para sofocar las llamas. Serena se levanta también, aturdida por la explosión, con las rodillas raspadas y con varias heridas en el rostro y una en el brazo, y mira atrás. El sonido de sirenas se hace más insistente, y por la calle lateral que ella había tomado para alcanzar a Rei aparecen las patrullas de la policía, un camión de bomberos y una ambulancia que se acerca a ellas.

-Al fin…Adams me creyó…-dice Serena antes de que las fuerzas le falten y caiga al suelo desmayada.

**Hospital Central, Tokio Japón.**

Rei, con la muñeca vendada, camina por el pasillo del hospital aquella mañana. Al lado de ella, tomándola del brazo, va el policía inglés.

-Le reitero señorita Hino, que no debe hacer esto si no desea.-son las palabras del detective.

-Es la petición de una moribunda, y debo hacerlo.-reitera Rei.-a pesar de ser el monstruo que es, creo que merece compasión en estos momentos.- Armand Adams mira con respeto a la mujer de cabello negro que tiene al lado, antes, cuando la conoció y comenzó a trabajar a su lado, ya la respetaba, pero ese respeto se había convertido en admiración ahora, sabía que era muy difícil que una persona tuviera la nobleza de corazón de Reiko Hasegawa, para no solo salvar a la asesina de su madre, sino acudir a su llamado ahora que estaba agonizando.

Los dos se detienen en el área de terapia intensiva custodiada por dos agente de la policía, afuera de la habitación los espera Ami quien mira seriamente a los dos recién llegados.

-Doctora Mizuno, estamos aquí.-avisa Adams.

-Rei…así que aceptaste verla.-asombrada Ami.

-Debo verla Ami.-reitera firme la sacerdotisa.

-Te advierto que no será fácil entrar allí, dejando de lado lo que Chikane Yamada representa para ti, verla en el estado en que se haya es…demasiado…impresionante, terrible. Incluso yo que soy médico he tenido que hacer acopio de mi profesionalismo para soportarlo.

-¿No pudieron salvar su vida?.-pregunta Rei.

-Rei…eso ya no es vida, Yamada es un despojo humano, además de las horribles quemadas en casi el ochenta por ciento de su cuerpo, están las contusiones por el choque y también lo de sus piernas...Además ella está dolorosamente consciente, no quiere ningún calmante para el dolor, insiste en que debe verte antes…creo que debes preguntarte si soportarás verla así.-preocupada la doctora.

-La veré.-decidida Rei. Ami intercambia una mirada con el policía, pero Adams asiente.

-Puede pasar si lo desea.-reitera este.

-Sígueme entonces Rei.-invita Ami y la joven la sigue hacia dentro de aquel lugar, donde la preparan para entrar con la bata, los guantes y el cubre bocas necesario, luego sigue a la doctora dentro de esa habitación especial. Cuando ella va entrando, alguien más vestido con la misma ropa especial va saliendo conducido por una enfermera, Rei se queda petrificada al descubrir tras esa ropa a Nataku, quien se recarga en la pared y baja su cubre bocas mientras no puede contener las lágrimas. Rei entonces baja tambipen su propio cubre bocas y orre a su lado.

-¡Nataku!.-grita ella.

-¡Fénix!.-responde él abriendo los brazos y los dos se funden en un abrazo desesperado y fuerte, Nataku recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Rei llorando convulsamente.

-Yo…quiero que sepas que intenté salvarla…no hubiera querido que…-habla ella dolida.

-No digas nada Fénix, lo sé, te conozco y sé que ese gesto solo podrías tenerlo tú…yo entiendo, gracias…-balbucea Nataku.-pero Chikane no quiere ser salvada…ella…me corrió de su lado…-a su pesar dolido Nataku.-¡Me dolió tanto que lo hiciera! ¡Verla así!...

-Te comprendo. Quería que supieras que yo no le desee esto a tu hermana, sin importar lo que pasó, yo fui a esa carrera para vencerla y entregarla a la justicia, no para matarla.-ansiosa de aclarar todo reitera Rei. Nataku limpia las lágrimas de su esposa y la besa en los labios.

-Yo lo sé Fénix, te conozco y la conozco a ella, no necesitas aclarar nada, sin embargo, no puedo evitar que me duela verla así…es mi hermana.-se disculpa él.

-Rei, creo que deben esperar a otro momento para hablar, porque si no entras ahora ella puede agravarse o perder la conciencia.-apremia Ami, Rei acaricia a Nataku de la mejilla y le sonríe.

-Espera afuera, ahora estoy contigo.-añade ella siguiendo a Ami hacia dentro de la sala especial y colocando el cubre bocas en su cara. La doctora abre la puerta y deja a Rei entrar.

-Puedes salir cuando desees Rei.-termina Ami y cierra la puerta. La joven de cabello negro se haya delante de aquella cama, donde el ruido de los aparatos es lo único que se escucha, mezclado con la dificultosa respiración humana. Un pequeño bulto se halla en medio de la cama, y eso es lo primero que impacta a Rei, indiscutiblemente puede sentir la misma aura malévola y terrible de Yamada, pero ese pedazo de carne que tiene delante …¿Es Chikane Yamada?

-Viniste…-dice la voz de la mujer salida de la cama.-creí que no serías capaz Hino…pero superas mis expectativas, como siempre…Acércate…-roncamente llama ella, Rei haciendo acopio de valor da unos pasos hacia la cama, pero se detiene en seco, respirando entrecortada, con el corazón acelerado y una impresión terrible que la paraliza. ¡Ahora entendía las palabras de Ami!

Cubierta de vendas, sin cabello y con el cráneo lastimado, quemada horriblemente en lo poco que puede verse de su desfigurada cara, se hallaba Chikane Yamada, pero lo más impresionante era que…¡no tenía piernas!

-¿Qué te pasa Hino?.-cuestiona burlona Yamada mirando con el único ojo rojizo que no tenía cubierto a su odiada rival.-¿Te ha impresionado mi estado?...¡desde luego!...pero deberías…estar feliz…porque la mujer que mas detestas y odias en el mundo, ha pagado por todo el dolor que causó como dijiste…tu venganza ha sido tomada…espero…baste para ti…verme así…

-Se equivoca.-son las palabras de Rei quien ha bajado el rostro.-yo jamás quise esto para Usted, nunca…

-¡MIENTES!-reclama Yamada.-¡tú me odias y me aborreces tanto como yo a ti!.

-¡No es así! ¡Yo no la Odio!.-grita Rei aquella verdad que había luchado tanto por entender, sus ojos amatista se encuentran con la pupila roja que la mira con furia.-¡No la odio! ¡No puedo odiarla y menos ahora que el karma por si mismo le ha cobrado siete veces lo que Usted hizo! ¡Yo no la odio!

-¡No es así! ¡No se supone que sea así! ¡Tú debes odiarme! ¡Dime que me odias! ¡Dime que te alegra ver el gusano aplastado que soy ahora! ¡Dime que me merezco lo que me pasa!-se convulsiona en medio de la cama el despojo humano que queda de Yamada presa de la rabia y la desesperación y con su mano vendada sujeta el brazo de Rei con fuerza terrible.-¡Tienes que decirme que me odias! ¡Tienes que burlarte de mí! ¡Así es como debe pasar!-Rei lleva lentamente su mano hacia la de Chikane y con fuerza la desprende de su brazo, luego mira a la mujer quemada y mutilada y mueve negativamente la cabeza, Yamada entonces puede leer en las pupilas moradas un sentimiento que la afecta más que todo otro sobre la faz de la tierra…compasión.

-Yo no te odio Chikane Yamada, no puedo odiar a un alma tan torturada y lastimada como la tuya que se odia a sí misma, que busca el dolor y sufrimiento de los demás para callar el dolor y sufrimiento de su propio corazón, no puedo odiarte, sino todo lo contrario, ahora que estás consciente, quiero que sepas que…Te perdono.-dice ella con un leve temblor en la voz.-te perdono por todo el daño que me hiciste a mí y a quienes amo…te perdono en nombre de tía Hiroko, de tía Serenity, de mi Madre…y especialmente en nombre de Darien…te perdono en nombre de todas esa personas que dañaste deliberadamente, y espero que tu alma llena de odio pueda alcanzar la paz .-unas lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de Rei al pronunciar esas palabras que jamás se creyó capaz de decirle a Chikane Yamada-y finalmente, te perdono por mí misma, porque yo no soy como tu…¡No soy como tú!.-añade Rei con valentía y luego da media vuelta y se aleja.

-No es verdad…no es cierto…¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!.-ruge de una forma terrible Yamada en su lecho al verla partir, es como si esas palabras hubieran acabado con su única razón de vivir, porque Rei había dado por tierra con el último triunfo que esperaba tener, el dejar inyectado todo su odio en el alma de Rei Hino antes de morir. Una terrible convulsión hace presa de ella, y el despojo humano comienza a retorcerse de dolor en el lecho mientras escupe sangre. Los aparatos marcan la alarma y Ami junto con las enfermeras entra de golpe en la sala, Rei sale incapaz de soportarlo más y se recarga en la pared mientras escucha como los médicos intentan mantener con vida a Yamada, y escucha sus gritos terribles y desesperados.

-¡REGRESA! ¡Vuelve aquí Rei Hino! ¡Dime que me odias!

-¡Señora Yamada por el Gran Kami tranquilícese!.-apremia Ami.

-¡Rei Hino!…¡Necesito que me Odies!...Necesito que…-una violenta tos, y luego, el sonido sordo del aparato, después nada…

-Terminó.-son las palabras de Rei al sentir como el aura maligna de Yamada se apaga.-acabó…todo acabó…-reitera ella suspirando hondo y limpiando sus lágrimas, y luego sale de aquella sala terrible, donde ha dejado atrás al fin, el fantasma de Chikane Yamada.

**Castillo Nijó.**

Serena sale del baño de su habitación vestida de negro, y se acerca al tocador para ponerse su perfume habitual y colocarse al cuello el colgante con forma de media luna. Esa mañana sería el funeral de Darien, y ella, haciendo acopio de valor, había insistido en asistir a pesar de que Rei le pedía que se quedara.

Sin embargo al tomar el medallón de su madre del tocador para ponerlo en su cuello, se encuentra con que este está sobre una nota del puño y letra de su amiga.

-_"Hace un momento trajeron esto para ti, estabas en el baño así que lo dejo sobre tu tocador, ábrelo antes de ir al funeral, te hará bien saber la verdad. Te espero abajo con la niña. REI".-_y debajo de la nota, el sobre cerrado con el emblema del laboratorio de análisis. La mano de Serena tiembla mientras duda en abrir o no el sobre, pero finalmente se decide, rasga el papel y saca la hoja con el contenido, sus ojos ansiosos se prenden en las letras que destacan en él, luego lo baja y lo presiona contra su corazón suspirando hondo.

-Lo sabía…siempre lo supe.-son sus palabras al darse cuenta de que la verdad escrita allí estaba en escrita desde mucho antes en su corazón. En ese instante llaman a la puerta.

-¿Serena? ¿Puedo pasar?.-se oye la voz varonil de Owen. Al no recibir respuesta el chico entra y mira a la rubia parada en medio de la habitación sujetando el papel.-Serena, es momento de irnos, no querrás llegar tarde.-dice el actor tomándola de la mano.

-Owen…los resultados del laboratorio llegaron.-dice ella. El joven la mira asombrado.- los he abierto ya, y quiero que tú los veas. Debes verlos.-alarga Serena aquel papel al chico, este alarga la mano y toma la hoja, pero antes de verla, saca de entre su saco negro un encendedor y delante de una asombrada Serena prende fuego a la hoja, lanzándola al suelo donde se consume.-¡Owen!-asombrada Serena.

-No me interesa saber nada, me basta creer lo que siento en mi corazón cuando abrazo a esa niña, me basta saber que amo a su madre más que a nada en el mundo y que con las dos voy a formar una familia. Serenity es mía, lo sé, tan mía como tú.-afirma Owen tomando a Serena de la cintura y besándola en los labios con fuerza, ella corresponde al beso y luego de separarse lo abraza con fuerza.

-Te amo Owen.-son sus únicas palabras.

-Y yo a ti, a ambas.-reitera él, y juntos, abrazados, salen de esa habitación mientras el viento que entra por la ventana dispersa las cenizas de aquella hoja por todo el cuarto de Serena.

**Cementerio Shintoista de Osaka.**

Las ordenadas lápidas se dejan ver por toda aquella planicie verde. Las altas tumbas blancas con inscripciones, flores y varas de incienso se alzan en aquel cementerio shintoista. Es ya de tarde, los últimos rayos del sol mueren en el horizonte, y delante de una de las tumbas, se hayan solo los empleados del cementerio y un joven de cabello plateado que sostiene en sus brazos la urna de madera.

-Señor…¿Procedemos ya al entierro?.-pregunta uno de los empleados.

-Háganlo.-dice él con voz firme.

-Pero…¿No aguardará a los familiares e invitados?

-No hay más familiares e invitados, que yo.-reitera el joven.-así que hagan su trabajo.-apremia el chico. Los dos enterradores se miran extrañados de aquella soledad poco usual en un entierro, pero obedecen y preparan el cemento y la lápida. Nataku cierra los ojos y presiona la urna contra su cuerpo.

-Chikane, a pesar de todo, quiero conservar en mi memoria la imagen de la mujer que pensé que eras, de mi hermana a la cual amaba y admiraba, no de quien eras de verdad…y espero que dentro de todo tu odio, al menos no hayas mentido en decir que me amabas…

-Ella no mintió en eso.-dice una voz a sus espaldas.-ella te amaba de verdad, esa era la única verdad y el único afecto sincero de su vida.- Nataku se gira y mira avanzar hacia él a Rei, vestida con su chihaya de miko roja con blanco.

-¡Fénix!.-asombrado Nataku.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acompañar a mi esposo en el entierro de su hermana.-decidida ella.-y como sacerdotisa, ayudar a un alma a encontrar el camino hacia el gran Kami.

-Pero…Rei…-asombrado él.

-No digas nada, no importa que haya pasado, ella era tu hermana, y haré esto para acompañarte y porque te amo.-determina ella. Nataku sonríe entre lágrimas y se acerca a ella besándola en los labios.

-¿Tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que te amo Rei?.-dice él sinceramente.

-Sí, y por eso estoy aquí, contigo.-termina ella y luego toma de sus manos la urna, se acerca a la tumba y la coloca en el hueco, toma luego unas varas de incienso que lleva en su chihaya, las coloca a los lados de la urna encendiéndolas con un encendedor y se aleja hacia Nataku, los dos aplauden dos veces mientras los enterradores detienen su trabajo y respetuosos miran a la miko que dirige aquella oración fúnebre.

"_Como gota de rocío fue tu vida, _

_Como flor de cerezo que cae del árbol tu existencia,_

_Ahora eres parte de los mil vientos, parte del Gran Kami,_

_Y nosotros, tu familia, espera que encuentres el camino_

_Hacia la Paz"…._

Nataku abre los ojos, y no puede evitar sentir que luego de ese momento, ama muchísimo más a su mujer, no solo ama a quien ella es, sino su alma, esa alma que sabe perdonar, y que es capaz de esta muestra de perdón para quien tanto daño le hiciera.

-Chikane, si tu pudieras ver esto, quizá comprenderías que el odio no era el camino, sino el Amor, porque en cierta forma, tú me llevaste a ella.-son las últimas palabras de Nataku mientras el rezo de Rei termina, y los enterradores cubren la lápida con la inscripción: _"Chikane Yamada, amada hermana, 13 de Abril de 1968, 8 de Diciembre de 2010"_

**Castillo Nijó, tres semanas después.**

Alexis Tomoe y Ana Shields llegan aquella mañana a la cita que habían recibido, al igual que toda la liga de Aces, en la mansión Hasegawa, y sin conducidos por un correcto mayordomo a través de los hermosos jardines ahora llenos de nieve y sin flores hacia la parte trasera del lugar, al enorme y sofisticado garaje de la "World League" al fondo del cual pueden ver una imponente mesa redonda de madera con sillas a su alrededor y el antiguo logotipo de las alas con corona de laurel de la Liga de Aces luce ahora una aureola y un globo terráqueo al fondo, el nuevo logotipo de la "World League".

-¡Gran Kami! En verdad iba en serio esto de las leyendas artúricas.-comenta Alexis Tomoe a su novia. Ana sonríe al ver en el lugar conversando o tomando café a muchos de sus conocidos.

-¡Hikari! ¡Kaori!.-saluda ella a sus antiguas compañeras de las "Wild Cats" la pelirroja modelo abraza a su amiga con una sinceridad que en sus tiempos de compañeras jamás sintieron.

-¡Ana! Que linda estás, y tu novio igual de guapo que siempre.-guiña un ojo la pelirroja a Alexis quien se sonroja.

-Señorita Sayo.-serio él ante las risas de las demás, la rubia bailarina va del brazo de Fumma.

-¡Vaya Kaori! Qué bien acompañada, hacia mucho que no te veía, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?:-cuestiona Ana.

-Muchas cosas Ana, regresé al ballet un tiempo, y en Lyon encontré a Fumma, nos alegró mucho vernos y ahora somos buenos amigos.-responde ella.

-¿Solo amigos?.-sonriente Ana, un sonrojo del alto castaño y de la chica rubia.

-De momento sí señorita Shields, aunque créame que sería muy dichoso si ella aceptar ser algo más.-sonríe el joven.

-¡Vaya vaya! Quien lo dijera, Ustedes dos, las más serias del equipo de joven Nataku, y la sosa emo-dark de Karasuma con guapos chicos a sus lados y yo, la más hermosa, sexy y agradable de las tres, sola…¡Es injusto!.-se queja Hikari entre las risas de todas.-¡no se burlen! Es que alguien ya miró el pedazo de bombón pelirrojo alemán que se consiguió esa cuervo…¡Reniego de mi suerte!.-sigue ella mientras Akane con Rubeus a su lado se encargan de ordenar unas carpetas en la mesa redonda.

-Realmente esto parece una reunión de la antigua Liga de Aces, Axel Tenoh y su esposa, la doctora Mizuno y el doctor Katsuji, Mako y TK…hasta esas horribles alemanas que nos ganaron…solo no veo a Haruka Tenoh…

-Al otro que yo no veo por ningún lado es a….

-¡WHATZZZ UUUUPPP!.-resuena un grito por todo el lugar y las tres chicas con Fumma y Alexis repiten a la vez.

-¡Meiou!.-el chico vestido con el traje de fórmula 1 fosforescente entra en el lugar con el bebé de rizos rubios vestido exactamente como él cargando y con Minako al lado, quien conversa con Setsuna y Ciel.

-¡Que hay People! ¿Alguien aquí extrañó al nuevo piloto estrella de "Camelot Gruppe"?.-añade él con su campechanería de costumbre.

-Realmente Meiou tú no cambias.-reitera Fumma.

-¿Y bien? ¿Llegamos tarde a la reunión de ex alumnos?-rie burlón el chico ante las risas de todos.

-Retraso de quince minutos, pero creo que es tu sello característico eso de llegar tarde.-comenta una voz fuerte y todos miran llegar por una puerta lateral a Rei, con Nataku, quien lleva en sus brazos a la bebita rubia, y junto a ellos, a Serena y Owen-chicos, buenos días, me alegra que todos hayan acudido a esta cita.

-Realmente Rei, nos tiene muy intrigados el saber para qué nos has reunido a todos aquí.-añade Axel Tenoh.

-Entiendo tus dudas Axel, y ahora mismo las despejaré, por favor tomen asiento.-indica ella, todos se acercan a la gran mesa redonda y se sientan en ella, hay sin embargo varios lugares vacíos.

-Oye Itoko san, entiendo eso de los Caballeros de la Mesa redonda y todo, pero…¿Por qué hay lugares vacíos? ¿No pagaron reservación?.-dice Meiou.

-No es así Carlos, en verdad dos de esos asientos son de Sepphir y Dietr, pero ellos están disculpados, realizan diligencias especiales de la World League…el tercero...-indica ella dudosa y mira de reojo a Serena quien toma el hilo de la charla.

-El tercero es para la señorita Tenoh, también recibió la invitación, y esperamos no tarde en…

-Siento la tardanza, los vuelos desde Estados Unidos estaban algo saturados por las fiestas navideñas.-añade la alta rubia entrando en el lugar y tomando asiento al lado de Michiru quien sonríe y la toma de la mano.

-Gracias por venir.-le dice la de cabello aguamarina. Axel sonríe a su hermana y esta solo clava sus ojos azules en Owen quien la saluda levemente con la cabeza pero no retira la mano que cariñosamente tiene enlazada con la de Serena, esta lo nota y le sonríe.

-Bien, misterio resuelto, pero aún quedan cuatro lugares más.-comenta Setsuna.

-Eso es querida señora Aino, justamente la razón por la cual Fénix los citó esta mañana.-habla Nataku al lado de su esposa.

-Nataku tiene razón, Serena y yo hemos platicado mucho estos días, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el primer Torneo de la World League que habíamos planeado para fines de este mes, sí se lleve a cabo aquí en Japón.-decide Rei. Todos tardan un poco en asimilar la noticia mirándose unos a otros.

-¡GENIAL! ¡BLAZIN' BEAT BABY! ¡Ya me estaba hacienda falta algo de acción callejera para no morir de aburrimiento!.-salta de la silla Carlos.

-Un momento Rei…¿De verdad están seguras de seguir con esa idea luego de lo que pasó?.-duda Fye. Serena y Rei se miran y la sacerdotisa asiente con la cabeza.

-Así es doctor Katsuji, justamente por lo que pasó, es que yo le he dicho a Rei que no debemos cancelarlo, las dos sabemos que si Darien estuviera aquí…-la voz de la rubia se quiebra un poco.-sería el primero en animarnos a seguir con esta idea que era el sueño de nuestras madres, y como homenaje a ellas y a él, queremos hacerlo. No hay mejor forma de honrar sus memorias, que con velocidad. Lo tenemos en la sangre.-orgullosa Serena, y Owen la mira embobado, realmente esa nueva Serena lo enloquecía cada día más.

-Vamos a seguir con la idea original del Torneo que nuestras Madres organizaban, pero ahora será un evento muy grande, porque no solo participará la Liga de Aces, sino muchos de los miembros de la World League, los mejores corredores de dift del mundo.-informa Rei.-así que será un evento mundial y muy importante al cual todos, están invitados.-abre la oportunidad ella.

-¿Y esas cuatro sillas son de esos corredores?.-inquiere Makoto dudosa.

-Mas bien de sus representantes, como toda organización, el universo el drift en el mundo está regido por cuatro corredoras que custodian cada una de las regiones de la tierra, se hacen llamar "Four Ladies" y si queremos a los mejores en Japón, solo ellas los pueden traer.-responde Owen.

-¿Son chicas?...¿Y de verdad corren tan bien como para tener un lugar en esta mesa?.-dudoso Alexis Tomoe. Rei y Owen cruzan una mirada de complicidad.

-Amigo, creo que no conviene que cuestiones la calidad de esas cuatro, yo, que modestia a parte soy de los mejores del mundo, me tomo mis reservas con esas señoritas.-interviene Meiou ante la expectativa de todos.

-¿Y cuanto tendremos oportunidad de conocer a esos prodigios?.-se cruza de brazo Ami con tono de ironía.

-Se aceptan participar en el Torneo, en tres días, de hecho una embajadora de Four Ladies está en camino, Adams fue a recogerla al aeropuerto, así que no deben tardar, ella vendrá a acordar los términos del Torneo con nosotros, eso en caso de que estén interesados.-propone Rei.

-A mi sinceramente esto me sigue pareciendo demasiado ambicioso Rei, ¿De verdad tienes los recursos materiales y humanos para soportar un Torneo de Drift como los de la antigua Liga con corredores de todo el mundo?.-duda Ciel.

-Escucha esto Senpai, no cuestiones las posibilidades de mi mujer.-defiende Nataku.-si ella dice que puede, lo hará.

-Gracias por defenderme Nataku, pero no lo necesito, Aino san tiene razón en desconfiar, pero me encargaré de mostrarle lo contrario, a no ser claro, que la desconfianza de todos sea más que por mí…por su propia calidad como corredores…

-¡Insinúas que podemos tener miedo!.-salta de su silla Makoto indignada.

-¿Yo? Jamás he insinuado nada Mako chan, solo buscaba explicaciones, es todo.-sonriendo de lado Rei.

-¡Pues escucha esto! Solo para mostrarte que no le tengo miedo a ningún corredor del mundo o de tu liga, participaré en el torneo, y yo y el "Fulmen" vamos a dejar fuera a cualquiera que se mida con nosotras, hasta a esas cuatro chicas maravilla.-orgullosa Mako.

-Me parece perfecto Makoto, entonces confirmaré tu participación…¿Alguien más?.-ofrece Rei, rápidamente las "Wild Cats" levantan la mano ansiosas.

-Cuenta con nosotros Hino.-reitera Hikari.-mucho más si en tu liga hay chicos guapos.-Ami y Fye luego de mirarse un momento también levantan la mano.

-Estamos en esto contigo Rei, nunca está de más tener oportunidad de medir las nuevas simulaciones.-asiente el médico rubio.

-Cuenta con todo el clan Meiou como siempre Itoko san.-anima Carlos.

-Clan Aino cariño, clan Aino.-correige Mina. Carlos se sonroja.

-No me contradigas en público querida.-todos ríen ante esta pequeña discusión.

-Bien chicos, me parece que todos aquí podemos aprender demasiado de esta experiencia, así que oficialmente declaro que en tres días iniciará el primer gran Torneo Mundial de Drift en toda la región de Kanto.-afirma Rei.-en la carpetas que tienen delante se detallan los datos que necesitaremos saber de cada uno y de sus autos, así como las pruebas de cada categoría y los lugares elegidos por la "World League" para las pruebas individuales y por equipos, pueden inscribirse en las que deseen de acuerdo a sus fortalezas al correr, o experimentar en una nueva, que también he diseñado algunas, con ayuda de las chicas.-indica ella sonriendo a las Müller. En un instante todo el garaje se llena con las voces entusiasmadas de los miembros de la Liga que discuten sobre el Torneo mientras Karasuma y Rubeus ordenan aquel caos. Serena se acerca a su amiga y la toma del hombro.

-Realmente Rei, sabes cómo manejar a la gente. Por momentos pensé que no aceptarían.

-Aprendí mucho de mi trabajo como líder de la escudería Sere, y no te preocupes, que el sueño de nuestras madres se hará realidad.-afirma Rei.-gracias por ser parte de esto conmigo Sere.

-No podía dejarte, después de todo, llevamos la velocidad en la sangre…¿Cierto?.-sonríe ella, y las dos se toman de la mano.

-Sere, en este Torneo quiero correr contra ti.-afirma Rei.

-Que bien, iba a pedirte exactamente lo mismo.-sonríe de lado ella.-me gustaría mucho poder inciar mi camino a clase "SS" venciéndote.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tendrías oportunidad contra el "Guinevere" y yo niña llorona?.-se burla Rei.

-¿Guinevere contra Isolda?...vaya vaya, esto toma tintes de batalla épica, dos hermosas y valientes Reinas enfrentadas en un combate, será digno de verse, yo al menos pagaré mi boleto en primera fila.-asiente Owen abrazando a Serena por la espalda.

-Seremos dos, pero por mi parte apuesto a mi Fénix.-confirma Nataku llegando al lado de Rei quien le quita de los brazos a Serenity.

-Interesante Nataku, creo que tomaré la apuesta, yo claro a favor de mi Reina.-confirma Owen.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, creo que la velocidad es algo que jamás sacaremos de nuestras vidas.-asiente Rei.

-Auto…-se oye una vocecita que deja callados a todos.

-¿Quién dijo eso?.-cuestiona Nataku asustado, Rei levanta en brazos a la niña.

-Creo…que fue Serenity…ella dijo "AUTO".

-¡Auto, auto!.-aplaude la bebita repitiendo aquellas palabras.

-¡Serenity! ¡Hija! ¡Tu primera palabra!.-la abraza su madre orgullosa.

-La primera palabra de Serenity…estoy orgulloso…-emocionado Nataku a braza a Rei recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras Serena y Owen presumen a la niña con todos quien repite encantada aquella palabra.-Fénix…¿Cuál crees que sea la primer palabra de nuestro bebé?

-No lo sé Nataku, aun no sabemos siquiera como lo llamaremos y ya quieres saber cuál será su primer palabra.-responde ella.

-Si es niño, quiero que se llame Katsuo.-reitera Nataku.

-No suena mal…"Niño Victorioso".-asiente Rei.

-Pero si es niña, no tengo duda…

-¡Akane!.-dicen los dos a la vez. Luego sonríen al comprobar que estaban de acuerdo.

-Gracias por dejarle el nombre de mamá.-habla Rei conmovida.

-Además de eso Fénix, creo que siendo hija tuya el significado de "Niña enojada" no le iría del todo mal.-asiente Nataku.

-No solo significa "Niña enojada" sino que en su escritura correcta en Hiragana por los caracteres que utiliza, significa "Rojo brillante" lo cual me recuerda demasiadas cosas.-termina Rei.

-El Torneo de la World League, el nacimiento de nuestro hijo…¿Y qué sigue después para nosotros Fénix?.-pregunta Nataku abrazando a su esposa con fuerza.

-No intentes descifrar el destino Nataku, solo déjate guiar por él.-termina ella.

-¿Eso dice el abuelo o algún sacerdote shintoista?.

-No. Eso digo yo. Porque lo único que se me ocurre ahora es que en el futuro, vengan cosas buenas o malas, vamos a estar juntos, y eso basta para darme esperanza de que una nueva historia va a comenzar.-termina Rei y girando mira a su esposo y lo besa en los labios, y ese beso termina de confirmarle que sus palabras son verdaderas…

**FIN**

**NOTAS FINALES: Si señor, mi Gemela Malvada me dijo que un final merecía ser largo, así que lamento muchísimo si a alguien le pareció "demasiado largo" pero debía sacar todo del tintero, así que el final es el final, y solo me queda un epílogo que le debo a medio mundo, y no olvidaré, pero ténganme paciencia, estoy lago lastimada de mi muñeca, cosas del kendo, ya saben, y además con los líos de fin de cursos, así que sacar esto fue casi milagro.**

**Aprovecho este semi-final para dar gracias a todos los que han seguido esta larga historia desde el inicio hasta este momento, prometo agradecer uno a uno en el Epilogo, de verdad Ustedes eran el motor que me hacia dar lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo, soportar dificultades terribles (que las hubo, por momentos iba a dejar la historia) y casi dormirme de madrugada muchas noches con mi Super Tortuga editora para que SRR fuera todo lo que había deseado que fuera.(¡Amix sabes que eres y siempre serás mi principal apoyo!)**

**Amo tanto esta historia que a pesar de las dificultades, las malas críticas, la incomprensión de mucha gente, el abandono de otra y la pérdida de fe de otra, siempre la seguí, porque hay algo en SRR, que tiene demasiado de mí, y porque siempre quise esto tal como ha sido. Desde que comenzó, hasta el final, planeado en mi cabeza parte a parte, y así debía de ser.**

**Gracias especiales a Seiryu, Byakko y Genbu, que estaban siempre para mí con su ayuda, ideas, críticas, edición, psicoterapia cuando les contaba mis problemas y sobretodo por su apoyo a pesar de que por momentos me sentía realmente decepcionada y sola, Ustedes me ayudaron a no dejarlo, gracias por su amistad, su apoyo y por creer en mí y en SRR….¡Wu Xing Power Forever! **

**Hoy de verdad me siento orgullosa de mi misma, aunque quizá muchos no lo entiendan, de haber terminado un ciclo de SRR y de mi etapa de escritora de fics, que me deja muchas enseñanzas, un gran crecimiento personal, primero saber quiénes son en verdad mis amigos, con quienes puedo contar y en segundo lugar saber de qué soy capaz si me lo propongo, gracias de nuevo a todos, y ahora si SRR amerita que me crea mi frase favorita: **_**"Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**_** ¿Verdad que SRR es muy bello?...XD…¡DOMO ARIGATOU Y NOS VEMOS EN EL EPILOGO!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**

**P.D.**

**A QUIEN CORRESPONDA: no me maten por lo de Four Ladies, viene en el epilogo, es que merecia su propio espacio XD.**


	53. Chapter 52: EPILOGO

**SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge**

**EPILOGO**

En la parte de atrás del hermoso cementerio católico de la Iglesia de Santa María de Shibuya, aquella mañana se daban cita algunas personas vestidas de blanco. Carlos Meiou, tomando a su hermana del brazo, camina por el pasto recortado de aquel lugar. La joven señora Aino lleva en sus brazos una pequeña urna en una caja de madera negra, la cual transporta con solemnidad. Detrás de ellos, Ciel lleva del brazo a Minako y con su brazo libre, carga al pequeño Ken.

-Gracias por acceder a que tío Ken descanse en paz con su reina.-comenta Carlos a su hermana.

-No las des, es lo justo, luego de saber esa historia que yo intuía pero jamás conocí por completo, era lo menos que les debíamos a tío Ken.-responde la mayor de los Meiou.

-Creo que a Sir Lancelot le gustará pasar la eternidad al lado de su reina.-orgulloso Carlos. Los hermanos Meiou suben la pequeña colina hasta el lugar al fondo del cementerio, junto a un gran roble en que Rei los ha citado. Al llegar, ven reunidos en ese lugar a Serena con Owen y la pequeña Serenity, los tres vestidos de blanco, Nataku también vistiendo un traje del mismo color, y Rei con su Chihaya de miko, pero los dos hermanos se quedan paralizados arriba de la pequeña colina al ver la sepultura en la cual serán puestos los restos de su tío, a la cual un rayo de sol alumbra de lleno, haciéndola aun más impresionante.

-Por el Gran Kami, Carlos… ¡Qué hermoso es!-asombrada Minako llega al lado de Meiou, mirando la belleza de aquella escultura blanca.

Junto a una hermosa sepultura de mármol en que destacaban esculpidos en la piedra la imagen de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos con una corona en su cabeza quien, sentada sobre un tronco sonreía, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un apuesto caballero medieval con armadura, quien con el casco a sus pies y la espada apoyada en una de sus manos, descansaba la cabeza en las piernas de la reina, mientras con la otra, sujetaba una mano de ella.

La belleza de aquella escultura es tan delicada y tan fina, que parece que de un instante a otro, la reina y su caballero cobrarán vida.

-¿Y? ¿Les gusta la escultura que mandé hacer?-pregunta Rei a los Aino, que van llegando.

-Rei, es de verdad maravillosa, única, increíble...-asiente Setsuna aún impresionada.- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Papá me presentó en Hamburgo a un escultor amigo suyo, un italiano, ya retirado y anciano, pero justo de narrarle al escultor la historia de la Reina Guinevere y Sir Lancelot, a la manera de mamá y Ken Meiou, parece que se inspiró lo suficiente.-narra Rei.-Lamento la demora, pero entenderán que un trabajo como este llevaba tiempo y además, el transporte desde Florencia hasta Tokio no fue sencillo.-sigue Rei.-y ahora es momento de que esta historia tenga un final adecuado.-propone la chica y muestra la mesa con mantel blanco en que reposa la urna blanca con los restos de Akane Hino, flanqueada por dos floreros con rosas blancas y unos pequeños sahumerios. Setsuna se acerca y deposita en la misma mesa, al lado de la urna blanca, la negra con los retos de Ken Meiou.

-Itoko san, ¿cómo dejaste que tu Padre te permitiera que los restos de tu mamá y los de Ken Meiou reposaran juntos?... ¿No tuviste problemas?-cuestiona Carlos a Rei en voz muy queda.

-No los hubo, papá ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo, ¿sabes?...Incluso hemos hablado, nos hemos dicho muchas cosas y es increíble, pero ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor de lo que jamás no llevamos en toda nuestra vida.-responde ella a su amigo.

-Me alegra por ti entonces, Itoko san, y por el señor gobernador, de verdad le hacía falta recuperar a su hija.-añade el joven japonés.

-Rei, ¿no habrá problema al hacer una celebración shintoista en un cementerio católico?-cuestiona Ciel Aino.

-No los habrá, el Padre Lewis es un buen amigo mío, me conoce y sabe que visito el cementerio desde pequeña, él siempre ha sido comprensivo conmigo y jamás ha intentando convencerme, como los demás sacerdotes que conocí en el colegio, de que abandone mi religión. Hablé con él y lo permitió, así que si no tienen objeción, vamos a iniciar la ceremonia.-pide ella. Todos se colocan en semicírculo alrededor de ambas mesas, mientras la joven miko toma unos granos de incienso y los pone sobre los sahumerios ya encendidos con brazas, y mientras el humo y olor del incienso se expanden por el lugar, la chica toma un madero con tiras de papel en la punta y comienza a caminar alrededor de la mesa, deteniéndose en dirección a cada uno de los puntos cardinales para sacudir las tiras de papel. Luego se detiene mirando al Sur, en donde estará la sepultura, e inicia la plegaria sintoísta para el descanso de aquellas almas.

- Mamá, tío Lance, ahora que sus espíritus son parte de los mil vientos, uno con el gran Kami, estoy segura de que en la eternidad, ya están juntos. Pero ya que el Amor es el único sentimiento que prevalece aún después de la muerte, y que el épico Amor de la reina Guinevere y Sir Lancelot se ve reflejado en el que ambos se tuvieron, nos lleva ahora, a quienes los amamos, a unirlos en muerte, como jamás pudieron estarlo en vida. Descansen en paz, y que esta tumba sea un recuerdo eterno de un amor tan grande, que fue capaz de inspirar otra leyenda: el amor de Akane Hino y Ken Meiou.-termina ella tomando la urna de su madre, y Carlos la de su tío.

-Sir Lancelot, tu escudero ha sido nombrado caballero, pero por siempre tu ejemplo vivirá en mí para hacer honor a quien fuera mi maestro…y mi Padre…-conmovido el chico que contiene malamente las lágrimas.-Estar al lado de tu reina fue el sueño de toda tu vida, y como dijo Itoko san, éste es el homenaje a ti y a ella de parte de los que quedamos, y que jamás olvidaremos sus enseñanzas.-termina el joven, y junto con Rei, se acerca al hueco que hay bajo la estatua y coloca allí las dos urnas. Los dos chicos se hacen atrás, mientras un hombre encargado del cementerio cierra la urna con una losa de mármol.

Rei aplaude dos veces imitada por Carlos, y ella misma deja caer una lágrima conmovida. Meiou la sujeta de los hombros en apoyo a sus sentimientos y ella le sonríe. En ese momento, los dos miran la bella escultura de mármol, y aunque no se lo dicen, por momentos, les parece que tanto la reina como el caballero se vuelven reales tras el aspecto de la roca, y que les sonríen.

"_Ken Meiou y Akane Hino,_

_Unidos por la eternidad en el amor"_

Esa era la única inscripción de aquella lápida, a los pies de la estatua. Serena y Setsuna se acercan a la tumba y depositan en el suelo de ésta los ramos de rosas blancas en respetuoso silencio, y después, poco a poco, comienzan a alejarse todos en dirección a la salida del cementerio.

Nataku carga a la pequeña Serenity y charla algo con Owen, cuando Serena se acerca a su amiga y la toma del brazo.

-Esas palabras que dijiste sobre tía Akane y Ken Meiou fueron muy hermosas.

-Gracias. Ambos lo merecían, es lo único que podemos darles.

-Rei, hay algo que no te he comentado…pero…cuando estabas en esa carrera con Yamada, y no lograba encontrarte…-inicia Serena.-tomé el medallón de media luna de mamáy les rogué a ellas que me condujeran a ti. Entonces pasó algo sorprendente, el medallón giró hacia adelante, como tirado por una fuerza mayor, y delante, estaba el letrero de la desviación a Kehiji.

-Siempre me pregunté cómo me habías encontrado, ahora lo sé.-sonríe Rei.

-Pero eso… ¿es normal?...No es que no crea en las cosa sobrenaturales, contigo he aprendido a creer, pero de igual modo… me parece sorprendente.

-Verás, Serena, todas las personas tenemos un aura especial, una energía vibrante y viva que escapa de nuestro cuerpo, el abuelo dice que es el reflejo de nuestra alma mientras esta se haya atrapada en el cuerpo mortal.

-¿Eso es lo que puedes ver?

-Sí, cuando has entrenado lo suficiente tu sensibilidad hacia lo espiritual, puedes verla perfectamente, sentirla y leer sus fluctuaciones dependiendo de qué sentidos pongas en juego para ello.

-¿Y puedes ver el aura de todos aquí? -cuestiona Serena, que jamás se había puesto a pensar cómo serían esos dones sobrenaturales de su amiga.

-No si no lo deseo, hay una serie de habilidades y dones desarrollados en el entrenamiento Shintoista que me permiten, si me concentro, captar esa aura. Sólo que alguna emoción muy intensa domine a la persona, la energía es tan fuerte que la capto enseguida. De otro modo, debo querer verla, ¿me comprendes? No es algo que se haga de forma automática, sino que quien lee las auras, debe desear hacerlo.

-¿Y de qué color es la mía?-inquieta Serena.

-La tuya es Blanca, con algunas fluctuaciones de destellos plateados, como cuando intentaste detenerme en esa carrera. Supongo ese será tu verdadero color cuando hayas desarrollado todo tu potencial de corredor, como el aura de tía Serenity; tranquila y apacible, pero fuerte e intensa.

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con el que los medallones estén tan conectados a nosotros?-sigue Serena, tomando el colgante de plata que pende de su pecho.

-Es una suma de todo, Serena. El metal, y en especial la plata, poseen propiedades magnéticas sorprendentes. Esos colgantes se los obsequió Artemis a nuestras madres como símbolo de lo que cada una era, y también de su amistad. Ellas los llevaron siempre desde que comenzaron a ser las Reinas de Kanto, en toda carrera que disputaban, los medallones estaban con ellas, cargándose de su fuerza y de sus auras. Estuvieron con ellas cuando murieron, captando así mismo esas terribles fluctuaciones de energía, y finalmente, fueron la herencia que ellas nos dejaron a nosotros. Es demasiada energía guardada en ellos para que no estén unidos, ¿no crees?

-Ya veo. Es sorprendente.-emocionada ella.-Creo que heredaré mi pendiente a Serenity. Y supongo que si tú lo haces con tu bebé, con el medallón de fénix de tía Akane, ellos dos serán tan unidos como nosotras. Quiero que nuestros hijos hereden esa misma hermandad, Rei.

-Tienes razón, y dejarle a mi hijo ese pendiente de fénix es algo que pensaba hacer desde que supe de mi embarazo.-asiente Rei.-Hay una cosa más; en el funeral de Darien, tío Tamahome me entregó esto.-añade ella llevando su mano a los pliegues de su chihaya y sacando de esta el medallón de la rosa plateada de Hiroko y Darien Chiba.-Dijo que él creía que a Darien le habría gustado que lo tuviera.

-¿Y qué haremos con él?-pregunta la rubia.

-Lo mismo había pensado, y llegué a la conclusión de que estos medallones deben estar siempre junto a un corazón que ame la velocidad. Así que, si no te opones, me gustaría obsequiarlo a alguien que, como nosotras, la lleva en la sangre.-sigue Rei.- y que además, estoy segura, hará honor a quienes lo portaron antes que él.

-Hazlo, Rei, estoy de acuerdo con lo que hayas decidido.-anima Serena. Entonces, la sacerdotisa se adelanta y toma del hombro a Mina.

-Minako, ¿me puedes escuchar un momento?-pide ella. La joven madre que carga al pequeño Ken en sus brazos asiente, y mientras todos entran en la Iglesia hacia la salida del cementerio, ella se queda atrás con Serena y Rei.

-Dime, Rei.-añade la chica.

-Serena y yo queríamos pedirte un favor.-inicia la de ojos amatista.

-Lo que sea, si puedo hacerlo, sólo díganlo.-asiente ella.

-Queremos que aceptes este obsequio para Ken.-alarga Rei el colgante de rosa plateada. Minako lo mira y se da cuenta del significado que tiene.

-Pero Rei…eso pertenecía a Darien… ¿están seguras de que quieren que mi hijo lo tenga? Supongo es una especie de legado de familia para Ustedes.

-Lo es, Mina, y justo por eso queremos que tu pequeño lo tenga. Sabemos que en el futuro él hará honor al legado Chiba, portando con orgullo este símbolo y siendo, como tía Hiroko y Darien, un verdadero caballero de la velocidad.-anima Serena-Por favor, no te niegues.-pide la rubia. Minako conmovida baja la vista.

-Gracias…en nombre de Ken…-termina ella, entendiendo el significado de todo aquello. Rei se acerca al pequeño bebé que aplaude y balbucea, y le coloca al cuello la cadena con la rosa plateada. El niño la toma en su manita, y Rei a su vez toma las manos de Ken.

-Escucha esto, pequeño Lancelot; éste es un gran legado que queremos darte, porque algo en tu aura me dice que le harás honor a tu apellido, a tu herencia y a la velocidad que corre por tus venas, guárdalo con honor.-los ojitos azules del bebé se clavan en los amatista de Rei y parece como si comprendiera aquello, porque sonríe. Después, las tres chicas entran también en la iglesia, donde las esperan Owen, Nataku y Carlos. Rei mira atrás, mientras camina del brazo de su esposo; al fondo del cementerio, sobre la colina, la escultura de Sir Lancelot y su reina destaca imponente y hermosa.

-Espero que los tres legados tengan dignos herederos. Mamá, tía Hiroko, tía Serenity; que un nuevo comienzo llegue para todos.-susurra ella mientras toca su vientre, en donde siente el aura cálida y fuerte del próximo heredero del fénix: su hijo.

**Irohazaka, Gunma. Dos días después.**

La luna llena ilumina con sus luces plateadas la cima de aquel peligroso y serpenteante paso de montaña, ahora alumbrado también por enormes reflectores colocados a los lados de la carretera y en puntos estratégicos del lugar, para dar a aquel espacio montañoso una iluminación perfecta.

Varias camionetas blancas y negras con el logotipo del fénix alado con el mundo detrás, se hayan colocando pantallas gigantes, antenas de transmisión, bocinas y medidores de velocidad. TK Tsukino coordina todo aquel movimiento impresionante de técnicos, donde los antiguos miembros de los "Black Crowns", comandados por el gigante Ursus, que ahora lucen uniformes blancos de la "World League", ayudan a colocar.

-¡Ursus, Dikio, esa pantalla, súbanla más! -grita TK a sus amigos.

-Vaya, parece que las cosas regresan a ser como antes. Me alegra que la jefa nos haya buscado de nuevo…aunque casi me da un infarto de verla con vida, ¿no, Ursus? Por momentos pensé que pasaría mis mejores años encerrado en ese aburrido taller de la Toyota, en lugar de en la verdadera acción.-añade el joven a su gigante amigo, que por sí solo carga la pantalla mientras él la atornilla.

-En cierta manera, siempre pensé que ella estaría viva, Daikio. Alguien como la jefa no podía morir así.-confiado el enorme y fuerte hombre.-Y este plan que tiene ahora… una liga mundial promete mucho.

-¿También habló contigo sobre formar parte de los PITS de la escudería de Meiou?-inquiere el joven de cabello largo a su amigo.

-También.-orgulloso Ursus.-Claro que acepté, aunque mi mujer se ha molestado mucho por el tiempo que estaré fuera en las temporadas, pero ese tipo de diversión, no me la pierdo. Además, el taimado de Meiou quiere a todo el equipo de los antiguos "Black Crowns", gemelas incluidas, en su equipo de PITS. La jefa dice que fue una de sus exigencias en su contrato-sigue el gigante.

-Bien, Ursus, entonces una nueva era ha comenzado para nosotros. No más carreras clandestinas que las que nos permita la jefa, y el resto del año, a ser los mejores PITS de la F1.-comenta Daikio.- ¿Quién creyera que Aoi, Tasuki, Kiyama tú y yo acabaríamos en la F1 cuando la jefa nos reclutó? -emocionado el joven mecánico.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¡Menos charla y más trabajo, que no tardan en llegar los corredores!-aplaude TK al pasar por allí.

-Parece que hay cosas que no cambian.-sonríe Ursus al darse cuenta de que de nuevo, estaban en ese mundo de carreras y agitación que, al menos él, había extrañado muchísimo.

En un puesto de control a las afueras de una camioneta blanca, con una carpa rodeada de computadoras y aparatos de transmisión, se hallaban Ami, Fye y Petzite Müller, quienes recibían a los corredores que iban llegando a la zona de Irohazaka, luego de que su hermana Karmezite y las "Wild Cats" con Alexis Tomoe, les indicaban el mejor lugar para estacionar sus autos y coordinaban las inscripciones. Más y más autos de carreras de los más diversos colores, con figuras en sus capos, iban inundando aquel paso de montaña mientras los tres chicos hacían las inscripciones.

Ami Mizuno, con sus gafas puestas, tecleaba datos en el programa con la base de datos diseñada por la inteligente joven alemana con la cual había terminado por llevarse bastante bien, tanto ella como su esposo. Una joven de corto cabello negro y gafas, vistiendo una chamarra negra con un fénix en la espalda, se acercó a ella hablando en correcto japonés.

-Buenas noches, doctora Mizuno.-saludó la chica.

-Buenas noches, señorita… ¿me conoce de alguna parte?-cuestiona Ami al ver a la extranjera.

-Desde luego, he leído todos los trabajos que ha publicado, el "Tratado de neuroglia moderna" que tiene la universidad de Frankfurt; su proyecto de microcirugía asistida con lentes de fibra óptica, así como varios trabajos suyos sobre aplicaciones de bio-nanotecnologia en medicina.-hace un recuento la chica extranjera. Ami la mira asombrada y luego a su esposo.

-Realmente me sorprende que alguien esté interesado en ese tipo de trabajos. ¿Es Usted médico?-sigue la doctora peli azul.

-No exactamente, más bien una mente inquieta. Y permítame decirle que la admiro muchísimo doctora, gente como Usted es la que el mundo necesita para salir del bache social en que se halla. "Audentes fortuna iuvat"-termina la joven de cabello negro.

-La fortuna sonríe a los osados-traduce Ami.- También habla latín.

-Sólo lo básico. Espero que en el tiempo que esté por este bello país, podamos tener alguna charla interesante, doctora.

-¿Puedo saber con quién tengo el gusto?-interesada Ami.

-Marcia Arau, del equipo del Sur.-alarga ella la mano.

-Un gusto, señorita Arau, en verdad me encantaría poder discutir con Usted sobre lo que ha leído de mi trabajo, siempre es bueno conocer opiniones. Además, su presencia en este torneo implica su tácito gusto por la velocidad, así que supongo, nuestro enfrentamiento puede darse en otro terreno además de las ideas.-añade Ami, quien cree descubrir en la chica un brillo de rivalidad que la emociona.

-Será un placer, Mizuno sama, además esa es la principal razón de esta aquí, ¿cierto?-acepta la extranjera.

-Llenemos entonces su ficha de inscripción. ¿Nombre de su auto?

-Simurgh.-indica ella.

-El fénix Persa. Ya he llenado datos de autos con nombres de aves míticas… ¿Coincidencia o Planeación?-completa Fye al lado de su esposa.

-Digamos, doctor, que más bien, compañerismo. Las aves del Sur solemos ser fieles a la parvada.-enigmática Marcia, quien sigue dando sus datos a los chicos japoneses.

-¡Demonios! Esto es un universo de gente casi incontrolable, y créeme que yo estoy acostumbrada a atender multitudes en el restaurante. No sé como haremos para alimentarlos en el "Green Delice". Me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haberlo ofrecido para la cena de clausura del Torneo.-se queja Makoto, entre las risas de Michiru Kaioh quien, del brazo de su esposo, ayuda a Makoto con el registro de vehículos en medio de la algarabía de voces en todos los idiomas que se escuchaban en el lugar.

-No te estreses por ello, si el lugar es insuficiente podemos hacer la cena en el jardín de casa.-¿no te parece, querido?-propone la violinista. El atractivo joven rubio la mira recriminante.

-No ofrezcas la casa para algo así, cariño. Esto de la "World League" de verdad se sale de proporción.-comenta impactado por el número de corredores, Axel Tenoh.-Lo único que me tiene aún muy intrigado, son esas cuatro mujeres, las "Four Ladies". Me parece imposible pensar que cuatro chicas controlen el mundo de las carreras clandestinas, pero entre más corredores llegan, más me convenzo de que es verdad, mucho más por sus uniformes y cuando dicen a qué región pertenecen. Ayudé a estacionarse a dos tipos con facha de vampiros vestidos de negro que dicen ser súbditos de la "Gran señora de Fólkvangr"… ¿No es eso mucha exageración?

-Eso no es nada, Axel, toda esa gente de allá, que parece escaparon del "Fashion Week" de Kobe, con abrigos, guantes y gorros de piel, dicen que son del equipo "GENBU"-informa Makoto extrañada de la elegancia de los chicos extranjeros.

-Y los de la parte trasera, con uniformes blancos y brazaletes de metal con el rostro de un tigre, me han dicho pertenecer al clan Byakko. Creo que escuché a Rei llamar así a esa chica rusa que se hospeda en el castillo. ¡Todos se ven tan ordenados, seguros, confiados y organizados que dan miedo!-añade Michiru.

-A los que si no se cómo vamos a controlar, son a esos brutos de chamarras negras.-sigue Axel Tenoh mirando de soslayo a los chicos que, con sus autos en círculo de los que escapa una música estridente de eurobeat, hacen una fogata en un gran tambo de metal, mientras asan salchichas sin prestar atención a Alexis Tome que les pide moverse de en medio de la carretera.-Parece que están en una reunión de amigos en lugar de en un Torneo, y por lo visto ignoran campalmente a Alexis.

-Deberemos esperar a que llegue Rei o alguna de esas tan mencionadas "Four Ladies".-irónica Makoto.-A ver si alguien pone orden en este caos.

-Vamos Axel, Mako chan, no se pongan así, las "Four Ladies" no deben ser tan malas. Al menos la señorita Ochandio me pareció sumamente agradable y buena persona, y si el resto de sus amigas son como ella, no creo que haya dificultades en llevarnos bien con ellas.-trata de conciliar Michiru.

En una camioneta negra estacionada al fondo de aquel universo de corredores, se haya Rei mirando los datos que le envían a su portátil roja, inspeccionando todo y con un radio trata de coordinar la situación.

-Phobos, ¿Cómo va la instalación de cámaras después del puente?-pregunta ella por el radio.

-_Todo bien, Rei sama, mis hermanas y Rubeus terminan de calibrar los sensores de velocidad que nos dio Katsuki san. Meiou san y el señor Aino están hasta abajo en el ascenso probando cámaras_.-responde la voz de una de las gemelas.

-Bien, mantenme informada de todo y diles a los chicos que estamos con media hora de ventaja sobre el tiempo estimado, pero que no se confíen.-añade Rei.

-_Cambio, Rei sama, estaremos en contacto_.-corta ella la comunicación mientras la chica de cabello negro que luce un uniforme blanco con vivos dorados, propio de la World League sigue mirando todo en su computadora. Serena camina por el camper de aquella camioneta con la pequeña Serenity en sus brazos dándole su mamila mientras mira a su amiga. -63 corredores registrados de los 70 esperados. Parece que vamos muy bien.-comenta Rei antes de dar un sorbo a su taza con té verde.

-Rei, ¿de verdad crees que se pueda controlar a tanta gente? Hace un momento que Owen me dejó antes de irse con Nataku a ordenar los micrófonos, vi muchísimos autos y personas.-comenta la joven rubia.

-Calma, Sere, sabía desde antes las proporciones de esto y créeme que podemos con el trabajo. Además, piensa una cosa, esto es el máximo sueño de nuestras madres, ellas había planeado una reunión de corredores como esta, de hecho las notas sobre la "World League" que encontré en ese disco que me dejó tu madre, me sirvieron para organizarme. Y hay otro detalle, no estaremos solas en la organización ni en el control del evento, tendremos ayuda.-comenta Rei. Serena que ha terminado de dar el biberón a la niña, la recuesta sobre su hombro dándole golpecitos en la espalda mientras camina hacia la mesa donde Rei trabaja mirando los cuatro medallones dorados en una caja de metal.

-¿Te refieres a esas chicas? ¿Las "Four Ladies"?.

-Sí a ellas. Ya has conocido a Martha y verás que las demás te causarán la misma buena impresión que Byakko sama. Corredores como ellas son los que hacen que esto valga la pena, la posibilidad de medir tus fuerzas con alguien de su experiencia, te ayuda a crecer y a entender tus límites. Si no hubiera corrido en su contra, jamás habría aprendido lo que sé, y quizá el resultado de la carrera con Yamada habría sido diferente.-reitera la sacerdotisa.- ¿Ves este medallón? – inicia Rei tomando el medallón de dragón.-Pertenece a Freyja, la guardiana del este, de ella prendí a burlar, engañar, a sacar a alguien de su centro. El de tigre, es de la señorita Ochandio, a quien ya conoces. Me enseñó lo que es el control de vehículo más allá de lo posible, casi milimétrico. El de fénix pertenece a Éboli, la guardiana del Sur, si alguien tenía las mismas artimañas que Yamada para el juego violento, era ella, aunque claro, mas controlado. Y finalmente, el medallón de la tortuga es de la señorita Roselle, nadie, excepto tía Serenity, he conocido con una técnica tan perfecta como a ella…

-¿Y tú también crees como Owen que esa chica Roselle es parecida a mí?-con leve tono de molestia Serena.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-distraída Rei mirando unos datos en unas hojas.-creo que sí, en muchas cosas lo son, cuando vi su aura me recordó mucho a la tuya, además su voz, su forma de tratar a las personas, su alegría y su calidez son semejantes. También su forma de conducir, tú y ella tienen la misma intuición para reconocer y adivinar técnicas individuales que tenía tía Serenity. Owen y yo lo hablamos cuando corrimos en Canadá con el equipo del norte.

-Pues no creo que seamos tan semejantes.-molesta Serena dando vueltas con la niña por toda la cabina de la camioneta.-Aunque Owen tenga cuatro días hablando de ella como si fuese la mejor mujer que ha conocido: que si Azucena conduce así, que si su técnica de hielo, que recuerda el pastel de arándanos que le preparó que si…-Rei entonces sonríe y baja la pantalla de su computadora portátil juntando los dedos.

-Serena Tsukino… ¿estás celosa?-pregunta de golpe ella. Un sonrojo de Serena.

-¿Celosa yo? ¡Claro que no!-se apresura a negar ella.

-¡Oh sí! Claro que sí, estás celosa de la señorita Roselle.-ríe Rei con una carcajada que molesta a su amiga.- ¿Quién lo diría? Teniendo miles de motivos para estar celosa de los millones de mujeres que adoran a Owen en Japón y el mundo, y jamás habías estado celosa de nadie, hasta ahora.

-Creo que estás exagerando, no son celos, es sólo que me molesta que me comparen tanto tú y él con esa chica, no me gusta.-insiste Serena.

-Bien, entonces no te importará saber que Azucena Roselle es la presidenta del club de fans oficial de tu Owen, ni que desde que lo conoció, los dos simpatizaron mucho, ni que él pasaba largas horas charlando con ella en su restaurante en Massachusetts, ni que…

-¿De verdad charlaban mucho?-preocupada, a su pesar, Serena. Rei sonríe.

-Sí, pero no como tú crees, sólo te estaba diciendo eso para hacerte confesar que estas celosa. Pero escucha esto, Azucena y Owen son sólo amigos, ya te convencerás cuando los veas, además, por más perfecta que sea Lady Tortoise, Owen sólo tiene ojos para ti.-anima Rei tomando del hombro a su amiga, luego le quita a la niña de los brazos y ella sigue golpeando la espalda de Serenity para que saque el aire.

-Soy una tonta y una inmadura ¿verdad?-se dice a sí misma Serena.

-No lo eres, no tiene nada de malo, es muy humano sentir celos, lo he experimentado, así que tranquila, no tienes nada de qué temer que tu Sir Tristán te es fiel hasta la muerte.-asegura Rei. En ese momento la bebita rubia hace un sonido peculiar al sacar el aire.-Eso es, princesita, muy bien, ahora ya has cenado y es momento de que duermas.-se encamina Rei hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta donde deja la bebé recostada en una cunita.

-No sé si hicimos bien en traer a Serenity a este caos.-insiste la madre de la bebé llegando al lado de su amiga que arropa a la niña.

-Ella es una Tsukino y debe estar inmersa en el ambiente. Nosotros no éramos mucho mayores que ella cuando mamá y las tías nos llevaban a sus carreras, además Yuuto se quedará a cuidarla, sabes que se ha encariñado muchísimo con ella.-en ese momento llaman a la puerta.-Debe ser él.-reitera Rei abriendo, pero no es Yuuto, sino un alto y atractivo joven de cabello azul intenso enfundado en su abrigo gris.

-Sepphir.-saluda Rei al verlo llegar.

-Reiko.-responde el joven alemán.-¿Puedo pasar? Tengo algunas cosas que tratar contigo.

-Adelante.-indica ella y el chico entra en el camper de la camioneta.

-Buenas noches, Tsukino san.-saluda en japonés, Zafiro.

-Buenas noches, doctor Schwarzmond. Rei, creo que los dejaré hablar a solas e iré con Ami a ver cómo va el registro.-termina tomando su abrigo y, sonriendo a Zafiro, sale de la cabina. Los dos chicos se quedan solos y un incómodo silencio se genera entre ambos, el joven alemán mira a Rei sin atreverse a hablar y ella también duda.

-Siéntate. ¿Quieres té?-ofrece Rei.

-No, gracias, no tardaré mucho. Quería entregarte la lista de confirmación de los hoteles con las reservaciones para todos los miembros de la "World League", tal como indicaste, están ubicados por regiones en los cuatro hoteles. -alarga él la carpeta negra a Rei, quien la mira.

-Gracias por hacerte cargo, Sepphir.

-Soy parte de la "World League" y sabes que me gusta ayudar.-tímido el chico.-Además, mi hermano habló con el secretario de la FIA y parece que sí será posible rentar Tsukuba, Motegui y Susuka para las tres pruebas finales. Tenemos la autorización. Puedes verla y firmarla, si estás de acuerdo, en las hojas al final de la carpeta.-sigue el joven.

-Es maravilloso. Agradece a Dietr de mi parte.-sonríe Rei, y él no puede evitar mirarla embobado. Desde hacía unos días le parecía que ella brillaba con un resplandor muy especial en su sonrisa, quizá producto de su felicidad.-creo que él será uno de los más nerviosos por este Torneo, volverá a ver a Freyja.

-Sí, mi hermano ya no se ocupa en ocultarlo, está sumamente nervioso, ni en sus más difíciles carreras lo he visto así, pero creo que luego de todo lo que pasó, no hubo nada mejor para los dos que estar separados. Al menos Dietr ha valorado mucho lo que siente por ella y créeme si te digo que ésta mujer es la única que lo ha conquistado.-asiente Sepphir.

-No lo dudo. Freyja es Freyja, y la verdad esos dos son tal para cual. Deseo que sean muy felices.

-¿Y tú, Reiko?-pregunta el joven alemán tomando la mano de ella por encima de la mesa.- ¿Eres feliz?- pregunta ansioso. Rei duda en contestar, no porque desconociera la respuesta, sino porque sabía que al decirla, hería al joven. -Sé que soy muy tonto al preguntar algo tan obvio, algo que se lee en tu cara y en tu sonrisa, pero quiero saberlo de tus labios.- suplica Zafiro.

-Si, Sepphir, soy muy feliz.-termina ella, el joven sonríe amargamente.

-Me alegra mucho. Entonces valió la pena, todo valió la pena.-termina él.

-De verdad deseo que algún día puedas encontrar esta misma felicidad, Sepphir, y me disculpo contigo por todo el daño que te hice.

-No hay nada que disculpar. Creo que después de todo, quedamos como amigos.

-Siempre, eso tenlo por seguro.-sonríe ella. En ese momento la puerta de la camioneta se abre y el joven de cabello plateado entra en el lugar.

-Fénix, creo que debes venir porque…-se detiene la voz de Nataku al ver a su esposa con el joven alemán y guarda silencio, pero ella no hace el intento de retirar la mano de la de Zafiro.-Doctor Schwarzmond.-seco Nataku.

-Yamada san.-termina él. Entonces retira la mano de la de Rei.

-Nataku, Sepphir vino a confirmar las pistas para las pruebas.-añade ella con naturalidad.

-Y también a despedirme. Cuando termine el torneo regresaré a Alemania.-concluye prudente Zafiro al ver los ojos dorados del esposo de Rei fijos en ellos. Rei mira a su amigo impresionada por esto último que ella ignoraba.-Quiero retomar mi especialidad y dedicarme a la medicina por completo, además de que mi hermano abandona la F1 y mi verdadera pasión siempre ha sido mi carrera.

-Le deseo suerte entonces, doctor.-añade serio Nataku, llegando al lado de Rei y tomándola de la cintura con evidente gesto de posesión.

-También yo a ambos, de corazón se los deseo, y me disculpo por todos los malos entendidos que hubo entre nosotros.-alarga él la mano que Nataku toma al momento.- Sé que hará muy feliz a Ginny.-termina el alemán.

-Eso téngalo por seguro. No tengo otro propósito en mi vida que hacerla feliz.-reitera Nataku.

-Bien, eso era todo lo que debía decirles, me voy porque debo confirmar mi participación en algunas carreras. Supongo nos veremos en la pista, Yamada san.-asegura Zafiro.

-Será maravilloso terminar lo que dejamos pendiente.

-Con permiso, Reiko.-se inclina Zafiro y se aleja.

-¿Pendiente? ¿Nataku? ¿Qué tienes pendiente tú con Sepphir?-cuestiona Rei, quien ignoraba lo de aquella carrera entre los dos que terminó en pelea.

-Nada importante, Fénix, sana rivalidad, es todo.-sonríe Nataku a su esposa.-creo que debes venir conmigo afuera, porque tu presencia se hace indispensable. Hay muchas cosas que ordenar.

-Sólo que llegue Yuuto y…

-Estoy aquí. Lamento la demora señorita, pero esto es un caos y no había lugar para estacionar el "Leodegrance".- reitera el mayordomo entrando en la cabina de la camioneta.-Por cierto, llamó el señor.

-¿Hablaste con papá?-pregunta Rei emocionada.

-Sí, señorita, directo desde Venecia, parece que él y la señora Luna están tomándole gusto a la ciudad, dice que se quedarán hasta fin de mes.

-Me alegro.-sonríe Rei.

-Me dijo que no se olvide de enviarle todos los videos y resultados del torneo, que quiere estar al pendiente y hacer un análisis de cada corredor.

-Papá jamás deja de pensar en autos.

-Ahora quizá sí, con una mujer como Luna a su lado, puede ser que ya sean su segunda pasión.-comenta Nataku.

-Bien, Yuuto, gracias por cuidar de la niña, cuanto termine la inauguración regresaremos. Cualquier cosa, estamos en contacto por radio.-alarga ella el aparato al anciano vestido de traje negro que asiente.

-Vaya sin cuidado, señorita que ahora Yuuto es experto en cuidado de bebés.-orgulloso el mayordomo. La chica se acerca entonces hacia la caja de metal y tomando los cuatro medallones, los cuelga de su pecho. Nataku y Rei salen entonces de la camioneta, y al salir, el aire frío da de lleno en el rostro de Rei, quien mira asombrada ese universo de personas y autos que los reflectores alumbran y no puede evitar sonreír y que su corazón lata acelerado.

-Esto es…maravilloso…¡Maravilloso! -se emociona la joven dando unos pasos adelante al comprobar que el sueño de su madre y sus tías estaba siendo una realidad.

-Es lo que tú provocaste, Fénix.-comenta Nataku tomándola de los hombros.

-Es increíble… ¡Míralos, Nataku! Los mejores del mundo están aquí, en Japón, ¡Esto es la World League! -el chico de cabello plateado mira a su esposa tan emocionada que sonríe, le gusta verla así, realizando sus sueños, y como siempre, con la velocidad en la sangre.

-¡Rei! ¡Al fin apareces! Ven acá que necesitamos ayuda, esos tipos de chamarras negras no quieren quitarse de en medio del camino y están asando salchichas y elotes… ¡Puedes creerlo! Si alguien no pone orden aquí, esto va a ser un verdadero desastre.-angustiado y molesto Alexis Tomoe llega al lado de Rei y se la lleva. Nataku camina detrás de ellos hasta que alguien lo toma de la mano.

-¡Hotaru!-dice él al reconocer a la niña, y la abraza. Ella le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Nati kun, pensé que ya no te acordabas de mí.-recrimina la niña.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Jamás. Tu eres mi primera novia, pero no se lo digas a Rei.-sonríe él.-No pensé que hubieras venido.

-Onii san no me quería traer, pero Ana le pidió permiso a papá y me permitieron venir. ¡Quiero ver las carreras! ¿Me llevarás contigo en alguna que tengas? -suplica la niña.

-Si te lo permite Alexis, claro que sí, pequeña.-reitera Nataku.-Además, tengo un nuevo auto. ¿Quieres verlo? -añade él, mientras la niña palmea emocionada y de la mano de Nataku se dirige hacia el "Lancelot" .

Serena camina entre aquel universo de corredores buscando con la vista a Owen, pero no logra encontrarlo.

-¡Tsukino san! ¡Tsukino san! -la llama una voz conocida para ella, con leve acento extranjero, ella voltea atrás y ve al atractivo joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes que agita la mano, vistiendo como siempre impecable, con su traje y abrigo negros y una boina.

-Ligozzi sama… ¿Pero qué hace aquí?-intrigada Serena.

-Owen me invitó a venir, me habló de un torneo de corredores de Drift. Él siempre tuvo esa pasión por correr autos y siempre quise verlo de cerca, así que me invitó.-reitera el joven.

-¿Usted no corre autos?-pegunta Serena.

-No, sé conducir, pero sólo lo básico, jamás como ustedes, mi verdadera pasión son los caballos. De hecho, me sorprende que alguien como Usted sea una apasionada de la velocidad.-reitera el joven italiano.

-Lo llevo en la sangre, Ligozzi sama.-sonríe la rubia.- Y la equitación me ayuda mucho al conducir, me da mejores reflejos que a la mayoría, es en cierto modo similar. Si lo intentara, quizá sería un buen corredor.

-Puede ser que me atreva a probar, mucho más estando en contacto con gente que ama la velocidad como Owen y Usted. Por cierto, mi amigo se quedó del otro lado de la pista, en el área de mantenimiento, calibrando los frenos de su Ferrari. Un acierto enorme que su auto se llame "Isolda".-comenta Ligozzi ofreciendo su brazo a Serena, quien lo acepta y los dos cruzan entre los corredores de la liga hacia el área de mantenimiento.

-Fue un obsequio de mi hermana, y ella eligió ese nombre, con todo lo que significa para Owen y para mí.-responde la rubia.

-Me imagino. Hablando de leyendas artúricas, al director de la filarmónica de Tokio le encantó la composición de Owen, hay muchas posibilidades si es que él se dedica con vigor a la música, de que la presente la próxima temporada con él como primer violín.-explica Ligozzi.

-¡Maravilloso! A Owen le encantará saber la noticia y…-de pronto se queda callada al llegar a la zona en que los técnicos revisan los autos, pues al lado del "Tristan" se haya Owen con sus brazos cruzados y frente a él, la alta chica rubia que le dice algo, algo que Serena no puede oír, pero que la hace sentir incómoda. Ligozzi nota la tensión y sigue callado, pero ella no deja de caminar hasta estar a sólo unos metros de distancia de ellos dos, donde se detiene.

-¿Y es todo lo que me debes decir, Owen?.-insiste Haruka.-Te acabo de decir que me iré a Inglaterra a entrenar por dos años y sólo me dices: "Te deseo Suerte"-se queja la rubia.

-Es todo lo que debo decirte, Haruka, no tenemos más que hablar. Sé que eres una excelente corredora y que lograrás todas las metas que te propongas a nivel profesional, así que sólo me queda desearte suerte.-seco el chico de cabello azul.

-Owen…yo…aún te amo…-insiste ella dando un paso adelante y tratando de tomar la mano del joven que la evita.

-Lamento mucho eso, Haruka, porque yo he hecho todo lo posible para dejarte en claro que no correspondo a tus sentimientos.

-¿Estás seguro de amar a esa rubia tonta? -sin ocultar sus celos Haruka.

-Muy seguro. Amo a Serena más que a mi vida, tengo una hija con ella, y una familia que adoro. No me gusta lastimarte, Haruka, pero debes saberlo, no es justo que te aferres a algo que no puede ser. Te estimo y aprecio mucho, como a una hermana, y siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero sólo eso.-prudente Owen intentando no dañarla. La orgullosa rubia alza la vista mirándolo con desprecio.

-De modo que no sirvió de nada lo que Chiba y yo hicimos para separarlos, acabaron estando juntos.-con cinismo ella.-Bien, sólo te diré que no me daré por vencida, porque sé que luego de ese espejismo tuyo de una "Familia Feliz" pase, regresarás a mi lado.

-Buenas noches, Haruka.-dice la voz firme de Serena irrumpiendo en escena y llegando al lado de Owen. El chico mira a Serena preocupado de que haya escuchado lo que hablaba con Haruka y ella contrariada, contempla a su rival.-Creo que no nos hemos saludado desde que regresaste a la Liga, ¿cierto?-alarga ella su mano en la que refulge un hermoso anillo de compromiso de diamantes. La belleza de la joya es tan evidente, que Haruka no puede evitar mirarla ni que lo que representa el que Serena la lleve sea tan evidente como doloroso. Contiene un gesto de ira y aprieta los puños y no toma la mano de Serena, sólo da media vuelta y se aleja con grandes zancadas de aquel lugar, y cuando nadie la ve, limpia con ira la traicionera lágrima que escapa de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, mientras se pierde entre la multitud.

-Serena…-balbucea Owen confundido de la escena que acaba de ver.

-Lamento lo que pasó aquí, Owen, sabes que por lo general no me porto de esta manera, pero creo que ella necesitaba que le dejara claro que tú eres mío.-con tono de posesión Serena, el actor sonríe y la abraza por la cintura con fuerza.

-Me duele que haya sido así, pero tienes razón, Haruka lo necesitaba.-termina Owen.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía con Ligozzi sama, lo estaba convenciendo de que sería buena idea que entrenara Drift.-comenta ella, Owen ve a su amigo y le sonríe.

-¿Y tenías éxito?

-Casi, he de reconocer que tu Isolda sabe convencer. Pero esperaré a ver la exhibición de autos y ya me decidiré si veo algo que me agrade.-termina el hombre, pero en ese momento una voz se escucha por todo el lugar por los altavoces preparados para ello, que en correcto inglés, da la bienvenida.

-_Buenas noches, corredores de drift y apasionados de la velocidad de todo el mundo, sean bienvenidos al primer gran Torneo de la "World League" en Tokio, Japón. Estamos por iniciar, así que solicitamos su presencia en la cima del monte para dar por inaugurado este evento. Gracias_.-termina la voz. Poco a poco todos los corredores van situándose en el lugar.-_Y a los corredores del Sur, que están obstruyendo la vía de acceso, se les suplica desalojen el lugar…_-una rechifla salida de los chicos de chamarras negras llena la cima de Irohazaka.-_o de otra forma Eboli san será informada de su desacato_.-reitera la voz de Rei, estas palabras bastan para calmar la rechifla y poco a poco los jóvenes extranjeros despejan la cima del monte.

-Vaya, no sé como lo hizo, pero lo hizo.-asombrado Alexis Tomoe de la facilidad con la que Rei desalojó a esos agresivos extranjeros. La joven de cabello negro baja del estrado en donde ha dicho aquellas palabras al lado de TK y de Karmesite Müller, y camina entre la gente hacia el lugar de inauguración del Torneo, cuando de pronto, se queda parda en seco, y gira la vista hacia el Sur.

-¿Rei? ¿Pasa algo? –asombrado TK de verla así.

-Han llegado.-comenta ella.

-¿Quiénes?- asombrado el pelirrojo.

-Ellas. Las "Four Ladies". Pude sentir sus auras. No sé qué hicieron, pero sus energías fluctuaron de una forma increíble, las puede sentir.-reitera ella.

-¿Y dices que vienen hacia acá? -asombrado Takeshi.

-Espera y lo verás.-sigue Rei corriendo en dirección a la ruta de ascenso, y deteniéndose en la baranda al lado de la gran cascada lateral y viendo hacia abajo, donde, por la serpenteante carretera, se puede ver el reflejo de unos faros.

-Parece que llegan tarde, pero puede disculpárseles.- comenta Rei para sí misma.

-Fénix, ¿Qué te pasa? Debes ir al final del estrado a inaugurar las carreras.

-Espera un poco, Nataku, que ya llegan las que faltaban.-sonríe Rei tocando los cuatro medallones que penden de su pecho.

Desde lo lejos comienzan a escucharse los ruidos de los motores, precedidos sólo por la música que llega con ellos, anunciando la llegada de los corredores faltantes. Los faros de los coches de hacen visibles a lo lejos y el sonido de la música de violín electrónico, inunda todo el lugar, mientras el viento sube de intensidad y las nubes se alejan dejando ver una Luna Llena que resplandece con fuerza.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- cuestiona Axel Tenoh.

-Creo que esas, son las tan esperadas "Four Ladies".-reitera Michiru adivinando todo. Al escuchar el nombre, el piloto de cabello plateado que se recarga en el capó de su auto, el cual ahora luce un nuevo nombre, no es más el "Mordred" sino que ahora se llama "Mjolnir", mientras en su capo se puede ver la imagen de un hermoso mazo de Thor. Dietr luego de escuchar la plática de los Tenoh, camina hacia el lugar donde los demás corredores se han ido congregando atraídos por las luces y la música, y los empuja un poco a todos.

En ese momento, un Hamman negro, un Audi plateado, un Acura azul y un Mazda rojo surcan el paso a una velocidad desquiciada, entrando en el lugar y la gente se hace a un lado, sin poder entender lo que sus ojos ven.

Los cuatro coches se dirigen hacia el centro de la congregación, y completamente coordinados hacen un derrape trenzado cuádruple, para terminar frenando en seco en forma de cruz, cada uno apuntando hacia un punto cardinal, al tiempo que la música termina imponentemente. Las cuatro llantas al derrapar y quemarse han sacado humo de ellas, y para cuando los autos se han detenido a la cima del paso de montaña, nada se ve por unos segundos. Cuando éste ha bajado, los demás pueden ver cuatro autos formados como una cruz y cuatro mujeres que caminan en círculos, recitando una extraña plegaria en lo que parecen cuatro y una misma lengua. En ese momento, los corredores venidos de todas partes del mundo, se dividen según su procedencia y se forman atrás del coche de sus respectivas guías en un perfecto orden, y en correcto silencio.

-¡Demonios! ¿Eso que vimos fue un derrape cruzado cuádruple?- pregunta Fye a su novia.

-No sólo un derrape cuádruple cruzado, sino uno con drift y en ascenso.- reitera Ami.-Creo querido, que de verdad Rei no alardeaba al decir que estamos con los mejores.

Las cuatro mujeres siguen caminando en círculos, hasta que cada una toma lugar frente a su auto y se hinca, recitando por última vez y con más fuerza, atrayendo a los elementos y bajo un brillo poco común de la luna.

-¿Y qué se supone que son o hacen?- cuestiona Axel Tenoh.

-No lo sé, parece una especia de ritual extraño.- responde Michiru.

Cuando terminan con su plegaria, las cuatro mujeres extranjeras se ponen de pie mirando todas al frente, y la más alta se inclina a medias, abriendo los brazos y hablando en inglés para todos.

-Damas y caballeros; Four Ladies.- declara Freyja.-Algunos de los otros corredores estallan en aplausos y vítores, otros se limitan a analizar a las recién llegadas.

-Fénix, ¿son esas mujeres las corredoras de las que me hablaste? ¿Las dueñas de los medallones?- impresionado Nataku, mirando como ellas caminan unos pasos hasta quedar alineadas. Así, las cuatro juntas, con todo lo diferentes que parecen y lo cercanas además, no pueden parecer menos que impresionantes. La más baja, vestida completamente de rojo, con su cabello negro al aire, y mirando completamente tranquila. La castaña, con un traje azul y sombrero pequeño que esconde parte de su mirada. La más alta, completamente de negro con un abrigo con capucha que llega hasta el suelo, mirando penetrante. La rubia, vestida de blanco, con los rizos cayendo por sus hombros y una sonrisa en la mirada.

-Lo son, Nataku. Son a ellas a quien debemos estar aquí el día de hoy. Ahora sí, podemos comenzar.- asiente ella caminando hacia el frente, pero antes de que pueda llegar, es interrumpida por un curioso espectáculo que se desarrolla a su costado, ante la vista de todos, y que ha robado la atención de las recién llegadas que examinaban a la multitud, aparentemente impasibles.

El piloto de cabello plateado, corre a un lado de la carretera y sube al capó de su auto, dando un salto y subiendo hasta el techo de la camioneta blanca.

-¡Hermano, qué diablos haces! ¡Baja de allí!- le grita Zafiro desde abajo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Sé perfectamente qué debo hacer!- añade éste, zafándose de su hermano con un empujón. Esto al parecer roba por completo la atención de las cuatro chicas, que intercambian miradas, sorprendidas.

-¡World League! ¡Corredores de todas partes del mundo! ¡Escúchenme!- grita el joven, atrayendo aún más miradas sobre él.- Tengo algo que decir: Esta noche que nos hemos reunido aquí para comenzar el camino de un nuevo equipo de corredores, tengo que confesar delante de todos ustedes, que correr ya no es mi primera pasión porque en mi vida ha entrado alguien que ahora ocupa ese lugar…- las Four Ladies y en especial, una de ellas, contienen la respiración.- Así es, compañeros, tengo que confesar delante de todos que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Freyja, con todo mi corazón, que lo estuve desde que la conocí y que no quiero separarme de ella nunca más…- cuando termina, respira profundamente, sin dejar de ver a la mujer a la cual hizo tal declaración, esperando alguna reacción de ella, quien lo mira fijamente, ante los cuchicheos de todos ahí por la razón por fin develada de su cambio de parecer con respecto a su vida.

-¡Gran Kami! ¡Se atrevió! ¡Schwarzmond se atrevió!- emocionado Meiou que carga a su bebé, el cual aplaude. Freyja siente cómo todos los colores se le bajan por un momento y no puede evitar sonreír, aunque no está consciente de nada a su alrededor.

-Vamos, amiga…allí tienes tu premio por haber sido paciente.- comenta Éboli.

-Ría, cariño, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Es que no has oído?- pregunta la rubia conductora del Byakko a su amiga.-¡Te dijo que te ama! -Dietr baja de la camioneta de un salto y camina hacia donde esperan las demás chicas. Los corredores de la liga de retiran a su paso, impresionados por sus palabras. Él llega y se detiene delante de las recién llegadas, mirando a la chica vestida de negro y de ojos azules, posando su mirada también azul sobre sus ojos con una gran sonrisa.

-Esperé este momento por tres meses.- son sus únicas palabras, y acercándose a ella, la toma por la cintura con fuerza, tirando hacia atrás la capucha de su abrigo, dejando caer su cabello negro, y la besa en los labios, sin esperar otra reacción. El beso tan ansiado por ambos al final se hace presente, y Freyja, por primera vez en su vida y por unos segundos, se queda pasmada, y enseguida después, lo abraza por el cuello y responde el beso con la misma pasión. Las tres Fourladies aplauden emocionadas ante el beso. Cuando el aire les falta, se separan un momento y se miran.

-Perdóname por recibirte así, pero no creo que haya formas menos impresionantes de dirigirse a una Diosa, y había estado planeando la forma de decirte que te amo por mucho tiempo… y esto, me salió del alma y de sorpresa…Sólo espero que quede claro que quiero el aire que tiene tu alma.-

-Me ha quedado claro.- ella lo besa de nuevo y enseguida se separa.- Yo también te amo.

-¡Yeah!- grita Azucena, emulando la frase de Freyja.- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

-Vaya, al fin Freyja ha regresado para ya no irse…me alegro…- comenta la joven del Mazda.

-¿Ustedes tres qué tanto miran?- reprende Freyja en broma.

-Sólo nos alegramos por nuestra amiga. Era momento de que llegara alguien digno de tomar al viento en sus manos. Felicidades a Usted también, señor Schwarzmond.- sigue Éboli, él asiente en señal de agradecimiento.

-Espero que la cuide bien, sino se las verás con nosotras.- dice muy claramente Byakko, Dietr sólo sonríe como diciendo que lo sabe bien.

-Además, no sabe lo que somos capaces de crear, los cuatro elementos juntos somos de temer.- termina Azucena.

-No lo dudo, si una sola me da miedo.- comenta con humor Dietr.

-Me uno al festejo por los dos, de verdad, Freyja sama, Dietr…- comenta la chica de cabello negro que llega del brazo de un apuesto joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados. Freyja se separa por un momento de Dietr, aunque no quisiera para nada hacerlo, tras un breve intento de él por mantenerla abrazada. -Freyja sama, Byakko san, Señorita Roselle, Éboli…- saluda Rei a las cuatro chicas.

-Reina Infiel.- saluda Freyja.-O… ¿ya no tan infiel?- completa su frase mirando a Nataku.

-Sucede, Freyja Sama, que esta Reina ha encontrado a su Lancelot.- sonríe Rei y Freyja también por un momento.- y cambiando la historia original un poco, es totalmente feliz a su lado.- declara Rei mientras el joven de cabello plata la besa su mano.

-Déjeme decirle, que dejando de lado nuestra rivalidad, la tengo que felicitar, su Lancelot personal parece ser todo un tigre.- Freyja guiña el ojo y Nataku se sonroja un poco.- Desgraciadamente, tenemos asuntos que no nos quedan claros y que no son tan placenteros como lo parece ser el admirar a su caballero.

-Creo que esto amerita que hablemos de muchas cosas, y pues…volver a correr por los medallones…- dice seria Azucena.

-Justo a eso venimos hoy aquí.- declara Éboli.

-Nos parece que no ha sido clara con nosotras, Reiko.- hace énfasis en el nombre, la alemana.

-¿Cómo debemos llamarla, Rei o Reiko?- la sigue Marta.

-¿Medallones? ¿Quieren decir que los quieren de regreso?- incrédula Rei.

-Queremos decir que queremos aclarar qué está pasando, porque nos parece que esos medallones pertenecen a aquel que honre lo que son corriendo como lo ameritan, y tenemos la sospecha de que aquí, el honor y las formas que ellos merecen, han faltado.- declara Freyja con una ceja en alto.

-Con todo el respeto, pero usted tiene que demostrar que es digna de portar nuestros medallones.- la sigue Marta.

-Y en cuanto a quererlos de regreso, justamente, ha entendido bien.- apoya Éboli llegando al lado de sus amigas y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Honor? No entiendo a qué se refieren.- contrariada Rei.

-Los principios del Wu Xing no han sido respetados.- aclara Marta.

-Engaños, intimidación al correr…- enumera Freyja con sarcasmo.- Esos medallones no son para mostrar al mejor corredor, sino a quien corre con el alma y con las leyes del universo.

-Eso de por sí, viola las reglas para las que están hechos esos medallones.- dice Azucena.

-Ya veo.- comenta Rei bajando la vista.

-Estamos dispuestas a escuchar la explicación.- serias dicen las Four Ladies al mismo tiempo.

- Aquí debe de haber una equivocación. No niego que por momentos, en este tiempo que nos dejamos de ver, estuve a unos pasos de caer justamente en lo que ustedes dicen de mí. Pero para mí fortuna, todo lo que conseguía alterarme así, ha terminado y he recuperado el equilibrio que hacía falta en mi vida, tanto que soy capaz de leer perfectamente sus auras ahora, de una manera que no había podido antes.

-¿Lo es?- pregunta Freyja alzando la ceja y mirando a Éboli que asiente apoyándola.

-Lo soy, auras de colores mezcladas; Rojo con dorado, Azul con plateado, Blanco con púrpura y Verde con amarillo… y sé que hace unos minutos en una de las montañas de Irohazaka hicieron un ritual de invocación. Pude ver sus auras y sentir su poder al máximo.

-¿No lo podía hacer antes?- pregunta Azucena a sus amigas.

-Seguro que no podía, Azucena, si perdió el equilibrio, eso implica perder sus dones espirituales.- le aclara Éboli.

-Vale, eso no se puede negar.- asiente de mala gana Freyja.

-Señorita Rei, o Reiko, o como fuese.- se desespera la castaña.- Cuando usted corrió contra nosotras aquella vez, ¿podía ver el aura? Porque yo recuerdo que en momentos, en esas carreras, la superamos justo porque no podía leernos, y no podía porque había perdido el espíritu de corredor.-asiente la joven castaña.

-Ya lo decía yo, el universo se las cobra.- comenta Freyja, pero Azucena sigue con su idea.

-La cosa es que si cuando ella compitió contra nosotras por esos medallones, ya no tenía esa facultad, eso te indica que no estaba bien…- reflexiona ella.

-Como sea, yo propongo que los medallones escojan otra vez a sus guardianes.- declara Freyja.

-Y si como dice usted ya ha recuperado el Zen, entonces no le será difícil volver a vencernos.- asiente Éboli apoyando a su amiga alemana.

-Confieso que he caído por momentos en aquello de lo que me acusan, pero he rectificado el camino.-insiste Rei.

-Yo, en principio confío en su palabra, Reiko, creo que habla con la verdad y que sea lo que sea que la haya hecho perder sus poderes, ya se ha solucionado, pero en este grupo somos cuatro y no puedo decidir yo sola.- habla seria Byakko.

-Gracias Byakko san, sabía que no todas las Four Ladies podían ser igual de ortodoxas.- comenta Rei con ironía.

-¡Por supuesto!- se enfada Freyja.- Y supo bien, Rei, supo bien…, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de nosotras?- ironiza también.- Los dioses no somos predecibles ni ortodoxos.

-Pues a mí no me importa que me crea ortodoxa o no, quiero que pruebe de lo que habla ahora mismo.- desafiante, Éboli.- No me gusta el tono de sus palabras.- Rei sólo sonríe.

-Fénix, tómate esto con calma, viste como llegaron…- preocupado Nataku, pero es tarde ya, ha visto ese brillo en los ojos de su esposa que se encendía en cada nuevo reto, relampaguear en sus pupilas moradas.

-Mi alma gemela y yo no estamos de acuerdo en que esto se soluciones con palabras.- tajante Freyja.

-Bien dicho, Freyja.- apoya Éboli.- ¿Qué dice, Señorita doble personalidad? ¿Corre contra nosotras cuatro para dejar clara su supremacía?- reta la joven del Mazda mientras un murmullo de admiración se escucha en la cima de la montaña.

-¿Cree poder defender los medallones como su real guardiana? ¿O habrá sido aquello sólo un golpe de suerte?- completa la alemana dejando en claro que ella y su amiga mexicana eran la parte agresiva de ese cuarteto.

-Yo he dicho mi opinión ya. Azucena, ¿tú qué dices?- habla la rubia Byakko mirando a su amiga.

-Por supuesto, soy la primera en aplaudir esto, quiero una carrera, y si mi medallón de tortuga quiere regresar a mí, que lo haga. Y si no, que se quede con ella… tiene que demostrar qué tan digna es de portarlos.- responde la canadiense.

-Entonces está decidido, Señorita Reiko, tendrá que correr por los medallones.- declara Byakko por todas.

-Esto me parece muy interesante y cambia mucho los planes de la primera carrera.- asiente Rei.- Denlo por hecho, no habrá mejor muestra de lo que es y puedes hacerse en la World League, que una carrera de descenso por Irohazaka ente ustedes cuatro y yo.- añade ella.- Porque espero que entiendan que no dejaré que los medallones cambien de dueño.- mueve las joyas en su pecho.

-¿Usted sola contra nosotras cuatro?- ríe Freyja burlona mirando a su amiga mexicana que sonríe.

-¿Por qué no? Soy yo de la única de la que dudan y la única que debe defender el honor que han cuestionado.- Azucena y Ria niegan con la cabeza.

-Creo que sigue usándonos para su beneficio.- comenta la alemana para sí misma.

-¿Sabe? Le gusta mucho llamar la atención, ¿verdad? Demostrar que es más fuerte que nosotras cuatro, pero no se trata de demostrar si es mejor corriendo, sino como persona.- la enfrenta Lady Tortoise.

-Bueno, señorita Roselle, yo no propuse el reto.- ríe Rei.- Así que el afán exhibicionista, no creo que sea unilateral…-

-No.- se enfada Freyja adelantándose y encarando a Rei, haciéndola retroceder un paso.- ¡Lo propusimos nostras, así que vamos a correr!- Dietr piensa un segundo en intervenir, pero desecha la idea del todo y sólo observa.

-¡Lo propusimos y lo sostendremos hasta el final!- apoya Éboli llegando a donde la alemana.

-Tranquilas, chicas. Reiko aceptó el reto, que era lo que queríamos, así que hagámoslo.- concreta la joven rusa.

-Y sin sentimientos de amistad de por medio. Correremos con todo lo que tenemos y sin consideraciones.- advierte la mexicana.

-Sin consideraciones, pero con todos los dioses de nuestra parte.- ríe Freyja.

-Correremos por esos medallones por el cariño y el respeto que les tenemos y por defender el honor de "Four Ladies".- insiste Azucena Roselle.

-¿Está lista, Señora de Lancelot?- se burla Freyja.- Por cierto, guapo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le guiña un ojo.

-Creo, Freyja, que te has olvidado que ahora tienes compromiso.- le da un codazo Éboli a su amiga, pero Dietr sólo ríe y abraza a su chica por la cintura besando su cuello.

-Pero si sólo estoy preguntando el nombre…es mi forma de ser…- se defiende ella con su arrogancia de siempre y le sonríe a Dietr.- Y tú y yo, tenemos muchos pendientes que solucionar, por cierto.- le susurra al piloto quien asiente vehemente.

-Con poca ropa de por medio.- responde él, besándola. -No hay cuidado, chica flamita.- dice Dietr sin dejar de mirar a su novia.- Yo amo a mi Freyja tal como es y no me importa mucho que diga eso, por eso justamente la quiero.- le sonríe Dietr a Éboli.

-¡Chica Flamita!- estalla la recién apodada.- ¡Oye, Freyja, controla a tu chico, no me gusta ese nombre!-

-Me gusta tu nuevo apodo.- dice muy elocuente Ria.

-A mí también me gusta. Chica Flamita…chica flamita…- prueba la rubia Byakko.-Suena bien, ¿verdad?

-Dietr, tendrás que ganártela. Es complicada, pero no es mala. A mí me costó unos cuantos golpes.- dice Freyja besándolo y riendo.

-¡Oigan, no venimos a reírnos sino a correr!- enfadada Éboli por la burla.

-Es verdad.- se gira Freyja y recupera su tono sarcástico.- ¿Quiere correr ahora? ¿O prefiere que se lo hagamos saber por fax?-

-Hagámoslo.- termina Rei y alarga la mano a Freyja, quien la toma, pero al momento un extraño presentimiento hace presa de la joven alemana quien cierra los ojos y sostiene su mano, para enseguida abrirlos sorprendida. Ella entonces le suelta la mano y mira a sus amigas, y entonces, no puede evitar poner la mano en la frente de Rei.

-¿Amiga? ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunta Éboli ante la mirada impactada de Rei y de un pasmado Nataku que le estaba pasando unos guantes a su mujer.

-Creo… creo que ella porta consigo más vida que la suya propia.- declara la diosa del amor y la guerra. Azucena mira la escena y cae en la cuenta.

-¡Ya me di cuenta por qué!-salta la canadiense guardiana del medallón de Tortuga.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Byakko.

-¿Qué pasa?- intrigada Rei.- ¿Qué significa esto?- soltándose de Freyja que va con sus amigas y tiene su mano para que las demás la toquen.

-No podemos correr contra ella.- dice Azucena.

-Si lo hacemos, deberá ser con mucho cuidado, de otra forma podemos dañarla.- van cayendo en la cuenta, y Éboli llega a esa conclusión mientras la joven rusa mira sus ojos.

-¿A qué se refieren? ¿Lastimarme? ¿Por qué?-intrigada Rei.

-¡Oh sí, señor!- apoya Éboli.- ¡Dilo tú, Freyja!-

-Esto es gracioso.- ríe Azucena.

-Porque está embarazada.- Freyja se acerca y mira sus ojos detenidamente. Rei las mira azorada y luego mira a Nataku quién se ha quedado petrificado mientras un murmullo de voces se deja oír por la planicie.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! ¡Itoko san embarazada! -salta Meiou al lado de Mina.-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?

-¿Cómo lo supieron?- asombrado Nataku.- ¿Son brujas o algo así?-

-Algo así… brujas.- contesta Freyja encogiéndose de hombros en señal de ser algo obvio y normal.

-Esto no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie más que a Serena.- asombrada Rei.

-¿Les gustaría saber el sexo?- pregunta la joven guardiana del medallón de tigre.

-Una niña, Reina Infiel, es niña.- anuncia Freyja.-Una niña con el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre.- describe la alemana.

-Pero del temperamento mejor no hablar.- sigue Éboli.

-Aunque no será tanto como el de su madre.- completa Azucena.

-¿Niña?- sonríe Nataku y abraza a una asombrada Rei.- ¡Fénix, tendremos una niña!- la carga en lo alto, pero ella no logra reaccionar.

-Una niña.- murmura lentamente.-Akane…

-Creo que los hemos dejado sin sorpresas.- comenta graciosamente Éboli.

-Así que, a demás de las felicitaciones, que creo que están en orden, ¿quiere correr o no?- regresa al tema Freyja.

-Corramos luego, creo que por ahora, es mejor que dejemos esto así.- interviene Azucena.

-¡No!- sube la voz la alemana.- No se puede quedar así, lo siento, Rei, pero…

-Ah, claro que no, ¡venimos a correr y vamos a correr!- potente Lady Phoenix.

-Pero ella va a ser mamá.- sigue Lady Tortoise.

-¡¿Y qué?- preguntan al mismo tiempo las dos menores y más agresivas Four Ladies.

-¿Y si se lastima?- interviene Lady Tiger.

-Si quiere correr después, tendrá que entregar los medallones y pelearlos después.- continúa Freyja.

-Además no se va a lastimar, será una carrera limpia.- la sigue Éboli.

-Así es, se olvidan de que tenemos honor al correr.- la completa Freyja.- Una carrera limpia, digna de Four Ladies.

-¿Podríamos esperar a que nazca la niña para pelear por los medallones?- propone la rubia Byakko.

-Podríamos, pero entonces nos los devolverá hoy, hasta ese día.- insiste Freyja.

-Señoritas, el hecho de que Rei no pueda correr en esta carrera de exhibición, no significa que el resto de nosotras tampoco pueda.- se abre paso entre ellas una chica de cabello castaña y alta.

-¡Oh! Una retadora.- sonríe Freyja con malicia.

-Mako chan, deja esto como está.- advierte Rei.- Ellas suelen tomar muy en serio los desafíos.

-Justo eso es lo emocionante.- anima una segunda chica de cabello azul corto.

-Japón contra las mejores del mundo.- anima Mako.- Si a ti te enseñaron tantas cosas, quisiera comprobar por mi misma si ton tan buenas como dicen.

-No seré yo la que diga que no a un reto.- sonríe Marta.

-¿Contra quién quieren correr, señoritas? Elijan…- reta Freyja.

-En mi caso, quisiera correr contra la dueña del Acura, me impresiona mucho su técnica en el derrape controlado- salta Ami.

-Acepto el reto.- La rubia joven conductora del Byakko extiende la mano y Ami la estrecha.

-Me quedo con la novia del Señor Schwarzmond.- opina Makoto y Freyja ríe por un momento.

-Encantada.- sonríe y se gira a sus amigas, cambiando el tono a uno de burla.- ¿Oyeron? Ahora soy la novia del Señor Schwarzmond…-niega con la cabeza y mira a Mako penetrantemente.- Para que lo sepas, linda, me llamo Freyja, hija de Njörd, Reina del Fólkvangr, y lo que tú vas a hacer, será correr contra una Diosa, no simplemente contra la novia del Señor Schwarzmond.- declara con fuerza esta, y el aludido sonríe tras ella.

-Eso es injusto, sólo dos tienen retador.- ofendida Éboli se cruza de brazos nuevamente.

-Tranquila, Éboli querida.- le dice Byakko a su amiga.

-Un momento, señorita Éboli, nadie dijo que esta carrera sería sólo de damas, ¿o sí?- opina un chico de cabello azul, llegando al lado de ellas.

-Pues no lo sé, doctor, si no le da miedo ser el único entre las damas.- asiente Éboli sonriendo al fin a su antiguo conocido.

-¡Oh! ¡Hasta que aparece! ¡Buenas noches! Siempre es un gusto verlos a usted y a su trasero.- saluda Freyja mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Buenas noches, cuñada querida.- saluda el doctor.- Espero no te ofendas porque deseo correr contra tu amiga.- dice él tras saludarla sonrientemente.

-No, muy al contrario, no esperaba menos de ti.- sonríe Freyja para sí misma con la autosuficiencia de saber algo que nadie entiende bien.

-¿Y yo contra quién?- se queja Azucena.

-¿Señorita Roselle?- cuestiona una chica rubia que llega al lado de ella.- Supongo que no le ofenderá que le pida ser su retadora. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, he escuchando mucho de usted. Mi esposo no deja de alabarla como corredora y como persona. Siempre me dijo que algo en su técnica le recordaba a la mía, así que, ¿quiere que comprobemos qué tanto nos parecemos?- invita la rubia.

-¡Por Odín!- se queja Freyja ante la comparación.

-Tsukino…Tsukino… ¡Claro! Ahora recuerdo donde escuché hablar de Usted, fue en el club hípico en USA, en Arizona… Y por cierto, acepto el reto sólo porque sé que cabalga y yo también amo la equitación, así podemos ver qué tan parecidos son nuestros reflejos.- asiente la castaña.

-Azucena, ¿estás…- empieza Byakko preocupada por su amiga, pero Azucena sigue.

-Sí, Marta, muy segura.- dice sonriendo a sus amigas.- Creo que puedo hacerlo.

-Yo sé que vas a enseñarle de qué estás hecha y que no te parecer a nadie.- le guiña un ojo Freyja.

-Perfecto, las carreras están preparadas.- se frota las manos Éboli.- Freyja contra la señorita de verde, Byakko contra del Subaru, mi amix contra la chica rubia, y yo, contra el doctor, ¡A CORRER!-

-Cuida tu trasero guapo, que no te será nada sencillo vencer a un Fénix.- le dice Freyja a Zafiro, quien se sonroja un poco.- Bueno, ¿relevos o individuales?

-Como gusten.- se encoje de hombros Byakko.

-¿Ustedes qué dicen?- anima Azucena.

-Individuales, ¡Que sean individuales!- grita Freyja.

-¡UHHHH!- la sigue Éboli ansiosa.

-Y bueno, ya que todos estamos, yo digo que los dioses vamos primero, si a usted no le molesta.- se dirige Freyja a Makoto.- Quisiera comenzar, ¿vamos?

-Si tanto desea perder primero, señorita Freyja.- la alemana sólo ríe.- El "Fulmen" y yo estamos listos.- se inclina la castaña.

-Makoto, ten cuidado.- asiente Rei a su lado.- No es tan sencillo vencer a las "Four Ladies".

-Justo por no ser sencillo quiero hacerlo, Rei. Vamos, TK, anuncia mi carrera.- anima ella, su novio sólo sonríe y camina hacia la camioneta. Freyja camina hacia el "Drache" seguida por Dietr que la besa apasionadamente antes de que ella se gire y alce sus manos.

-¡Pido a todas las estirpes divinas, grandes y pequeños hijos de Heimdall, prepararos para la batalla!- grita antes de entrar al coche, y su gente le responde al unísono, levantando el brazo.

_-__¡Fólkvangr es llamado, donde Freyja gobierna a los sentados en su salón, a mitad de los caídos escoge cada día, y Odín la otra mitad!-_

-¡_Escuchen, integrantes de la World League! ¡La primera carrera de este torneo está por comenzar! Cambiaremos un poco lo planeado para la inauguración, ahora tendremos una carrera de descenso. Una de las "Four Ladies" conduciendo el Hamman negro "Drache", contra una de las nuestras, Makoto Kino y "Fulmen". Japón contra Alemania. Se pide a las dos retadoras pasar al área técnica a que sus autos sean revisados y preparados_- anuncia la voz mientras todos los presentes gritan emocionados. Los jóvenes extranjeros vestidos de negro comienzan a entonar un canto en un idioma extraño y desconocido, mientras se inclinan ante el auto negro que pasa delante de ellos y en cuanto la joven de negro baja, todos se inclinan con las rodillas en tierra. Dos de ellos, Montenberg y Elizabetha, se levantan y van hasta la chica alemana, inclinándose para erguirse de nuevo, y hablar con ella brevemente, informándole cuando encuentra prudente sobre lo sucedido en su ausencia, con las carreras y con su centro cultural. Ella los escucha y asiente con la cabeza. Antes de retirarse, Montenberg se acerca un poco a Freyja.

-¿Así que la Diosa Freyja regresará acompañada a casa?

-Así es, y nada menos que con el Dios Odr, tal cual está escrito en las Eddas- termina ella, y ellos vuelven a su lugar.

-Eso es muchísima exageración. La adoran como a una Diosa.-comenta a lo lejos Alexis Tomoe.

-Corrección, señor Tomoe, mi Freyja es una diosa.-orgulloso el piloto alemán corrige a los chicos. Las demás jóvenes también conducen sus autos fuera de la cima para despejar el área. El Acura azul se dirige hacia donde la esperan los autos de su equipo.

-¡Marta! ¡Querida que bien que llegas! Te echábamos mucho de menos, amiga.-asienten las dos chicas españolas al ver a su amiga y dirigente a la cual abrazan.

-Luthien, Aerithsephy, ¿Qué tal están los demás? ¿Vinieron todos? -cuestiona Marta Ochandio, interesada como siempre en sus amigos.

-Todos, Sigfrid y Thor se mueren de ganas de verte. Dicen que aun les debes esa cena en Helsinki.-la chica guardiana del medallón del tigre sonríe y se aleja con sus amigas al lado de los dos altos y rubios jóvenes escandinavos que la reciben entre abrazos y algarabía.

La castaña y elegante joven del Audi plateado, lo estaciona también al lado de los autos que tan bien conoce y baja de éste, mientras la aborda un alto joven de ojos verdes y la chica más baja de corto cabello castaño claro.

-Genbu sama.-saluda ella.

-Yume, Alex.-saluda Lady Tortoise a sus corredores.-Me alegra verlos de nuevo. ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas en mi ausencia?-reitera ella.

-Todo muy controlado, creo que Yume y yo hicimos buen trabajo, te tenemos gráficas de desempeño de los ejercicios que nos ordenaste, trabajamos mucho en corregir los problemas de apertura en derrapes a velocidad, y yo, en lo personal en el ejercicio número 23.-orgulloso el joven de ojos verdes.

-Perfecto, Alex, si tienes los datos, los revisaré ahora.-sigue Lady Tortoise mientras ella y la chica castaña se dirigen a los corredores del norte, quienes con sus abrigos blancos de uniforme, elegantes y discretos, saludan a su dirigente la cual les hace las peguntas pertinentes para comprobar que, efectivamente, cada una ha corregido el aspecto de su técnica que ella ordenó.

Un atractivo hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes se acerca a las dos chicas.

-Disculpe, ¿quién de Ustedes es la dueña del Audi con las tortugas en el capo?-pregunta él, la chica castaña lo mira y sonríe.

-Yo. ¿Puedo servirle en algo?-reitera Azucena al joven extranjero que se sonroja al verla.

-En verdad…señorita…creo que este arete se le ha caído.-alarga él un arete con forma de tortuga de plata, Azucena se toca la oreja y sonríe.

-Es verdad, debí perderlo cuando llegamos. Gracias, caballero.-lo toma ella y al hacerlo, su mano se toca con la de él, que se queda mirándola embobado.- ¿Puedo saber su nombre? Quisiera agradecer a quien me devolvió mi pendiente favorito. Amo las Tortugas ¿Sabe?

-Ya seremos dos. Mis amigos me dicen a veces que soy Tortugófilo.-reitera el joven y los dos ríen. -Junpei Lugozzi.-alarga él la mano.

-Azucena Roselle.-responde ella.-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío.-asiente el joven.-Parece que después de todo si tendré motivo para que me interese este ambiente del Drift.

-¿Decía algo?-extrañada ella poniéndose su arete.

-Nada. Señorita Roselle… ¿Le gusta la música?

-¡Me encanta! Es una de mis pasiones.-termina ella, mientras los dos se alejan conversando.

El chico de ojos verdes llega a su Focus y entra en él, luego sale del cajón de estacionamiento en reversa pero al salir no presta atención y se estampa con un Aston Martin GT2. El aterrado chico del Focus verde sale de éste y mira la abolladura del costoso auto.

-¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! De verdad no noté que venía otro auto.-se inclina este. Del Vantage sale un atractivo y elegante hombre de cabello rubio que sonríe al jovencito.

-No te preocupes, no tiene importancia.-reitera él.

-Le prometo que le pagaré hasta el último desperfecto, señor.-apenado aún, el de cabello negro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta el hombre rubio al chico.

-Alexander Durand.-responde este.

-Alexander…¿Puedo llamarte Alex? -el joven mira extrañado al conductor del Aston Martin.-Bien, Alex, creo que podría perdonarte el incidente…si aceptas ir a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche.-acaba este guiñándole un ojo. El joven del Focus se sonroja.- ¿Qué dices?

-Yo…yo…

-Él acepta, conde Veumont, le garantizo que irá.-responde por él la joven vestida de rojo.

-Éboli san, dejo todo en tus manos entonces. Alex, nos vemos mañana.-saluda el rubio europeo, parte de la gente de Freyja, entrando en su auto y sonriendo, se aleja de allí. El paralizado joven no logra articular palabra hasta que su amiga llega a su lado y palmea su espalda.

-¡Felicidades, Onii san! Parece que flechaste a Edward StClair conde de Veumont.

-¿Lo conoces, Cathy?.-intrigado el chico del Focus.

-Claro, es de los mejores amigos de Freyja, del equipo del este, así que, Alex, ¡Bienvenido a la World League!

-Te extrañé, Onee chan.-abraza el alto joven a la chica mexicana.

-Y yo a ti, mucho. Quería saludarlos a ti y a David, pero parece que nuestro amigo "Zhudo" no pierde el tiempo. ¿Sabes qué estaba haciendo en su auto?

-¿Dormido?-cuestiona el de ojos verdes.

-No exactamente. Te responderé yo, grandote…¿Ves a esa pelirroja despampanante de allá?-señala el joven mexicano de gafas hacia en lugar en que Hikari Sayo sonríe y le lanza un beso, el cual, él recibe en su mano.-Dice que soy la cosa más sexy y encantadora que se ha cruzado en su camino. Acabamos de tener una…acalorada sesión de intercambio de relaciones exteriores en mi auto…Tú me entiendes…¿No?.-reitera él. El chico de verde y Éboli sonríen.

-Nunca cambias, David.-dice ella.- Deberías de ser amigo de Freyja, ella tiene la misma idea que tú de lo que es un intercambio de relaciones exteriores.

-Así parece, Onee chan, así que, de momento Japón me gusta mucho, puede que me quede aquí un tiempo.

-Te deportarán en menos de una semana, lo sé.-se burla Alex.

-¡Oye!- se queja el mexicano.-Y aprovechando que las bellezas japonesas tendrán a este bombón mexicano para ellas una temporada, pienso cobrarme esa carrera con el japonés egocéntrico y pedante que me estrelló en el Zócalo- aún herido, Zhudo.

-De todo habrá tiempo, David, ya verás. Chicos, los dejo que debo ir con el equipo.-se despide Éboli y se acerca a las chicas de chamarras negras que al verla venir a ellas la reciben con una rechifla.

-¡Miren quién aparece! Luego de irte de viaje a tierra de fuego y no llevarnos, qué injusta...-se queja una de las chicas Fénix.

-Lo lamento, Marbel, chicas, pero eso era algo de "Four Ladies". Igual, he hecho buenos amigos por allá y quizá el equipo del Sur pueda organizar alguna caravana a Tierra de Fuego el año entrante.-termina la líder de las fénix mientras éstas aplauden felices.

-Onee chan, ¿recuerdas el derrape por pista sucia? ¿El que ensayamos antes de venir aquí? Ya lo podemos hacer.-orgullosa la chica más joven de las fénix.

-¡En verdad, Shine! Genial, aunque he de admitir que sólo les puse ese reto por diversión. Veremos cómo se lucen en este Torneo. Por cierto, ya me dijeron que no estaban siendo muy amigables…¿Asando salchichas y elotes?.-seria Éboli.-¿Qué a nadie se le ocurrió traer fuegos artificiales? -todas las chicas sonríen ante la propuesta de su líder.

-Yo compre unos en Kioto.-reitera una de ellas.

-Pues entonces, a sembrar el Caos. Pero claro, esperen a que acaben las carreras de exhibición, que Japón conocerá lo que hacemos las aves del sur.-declara Éboli entre los gritos de todas.

-¿Crees que haces bien incitando su espíritu salvaje? Digo, tú eres la líder y todo, pero…¿Japón está listo para nosotras?.-comenta la siempre prudente abogada de gafas.

-Calma, Marcia, a todo le hace falta algo de Caos…¿No crees?-sonríe Éboli.

-¿Y tú en una carrera con ese chico alemán? ¿Estás segura de que sólo es por COMPETENCIA?.-duda la joven mexicana ajustando sus gafas.

-Sólo por eso Marcia, deja de hacer suposiciones. Verás como recupero mi medallón.-termina Éboli acercándose a las chicas de su equipo, mientras su amiga sonríe de lado.

-¡_Corredores! ¡Congréguense en la pista de descenso porque va a comenzar la carrera! _-se oye la voz por los altavoces, mientras todos se acercan al lugar donde el Hamman negro, ya revisado por los técnicos, y el GTR verde de Makoto se hayan lado a lado.

-¿Lista?-dice la alemana por la ventanilla del "Drache".

-¡Ahora te mostraré que no sólo de tu lado del mundo hay buenos corredores!- enciende también su motor Makoto. Éboli camina hacia ellas y se coloca en medio de los dos autos, levantando el dedo pulgar a su amiga.

-Anda, Freyja, recupera tu medallón.- Rei se acerca al GTR y le alarga a Makoto el medallón de dragón, el cual la castaña se pone, mientras la alemana asiente y cierra los ojos por un momento.

-Mako chan, lleva esto contigo y si Freyja gana, dáselo.

-De acuerdo, Rei.- la castaña lo toma.- Pero no te asombres si lo traigo de regreso.- las dos mujeres se alejan y los coches hacen sonar aún más sus motores.

-Señorita Roselle, ¿nos hace el honor de dar la salida?- ofrece Rei y la joven se coloca delante de los dos coches.

-¡Go, yon, san, nii, ichi, REI!- grita ésta bajando los brazos. Freyja acelera en el Hamman y arranca rechinando las llantas y sacando humo, saliendo disparada en un perfecto arranque, entrando de lleno a la bajada, sintiendo el aire por la ventanilla abierta, seguida por Makoto, que sonríe y mantiene una salida controlada.

-Parece que el Torneo oficialmente ha comenzado…Madre, Tía Hiroko, tía Serenity…Darien…¡Lo hice! -ora Rei mirando a la Luna mientras sonríe al escuchar los gritos de la gente y el sonido de los motores, a su lado Nataku la toma de la mano, y ella piensa que ahora sí puede decir que tiene todo para ser feliz…

_**Templo Hikawa, Diciembre.**_

_En verdad no es mi __costumbre llevar un diario, he de confesar que he criticado mucho a Serena por hacerlo, porque no es mi estilo, pero este libro ha sido el regalo de navidad de mi hermana y me insistió tanto que tuve que acceder, así que esto es lo primero que escribo en tus hojas. Luego de leer el diario de mamá, creo que estas palabras registradas aquí, pueden ser con el tiempo una especie de ventana al alma de quien escribe, así que a partir de ahora, intentaré hacerlo como una sana costumbre._

_Acabo de llegar __junto con mi esposo de recoger a nuestra ahijada de sus clases de violín, a pesar de sólo tener ocho años, Serenity es un prodigio con el instrumento, sus maestros me han felicitado hoy, y me he sentido muy orgullosa de ella. Se quedará a dormir en Hikawa con nosotros porque sus padres irán a una cena de gala por la presentación de la segunda composición de Owen. Desde que se dedicó de lleno a su carrera como violinista, sólo ha cosechado éxitos, y la más orgullosa es mi amiga. Ellos dos se casaron un año después de la muerte de Darien, en una bella y discreta ceremonia en Grecia, con la familia paterna de Owen. Nataku y yo fuimos a la ceremonia con nuestra bebita, la cual nació unos meses antes._

_Yo, por mi parte he seguido haciéndome cargo de la escudería, la cual es ahora totalmente mía. Papá, desde que se ha casado con Luna, sólo se ocupa de viajar con ella y ser feliz, así que ha dejado todo en mis manos. Es una vida algo compleja, el estar siempre viajando donde nos lleva cada temporada, pero ya que en el equipo de PITS están los antiguos "Black Crowns" es como viajar con mi propia familia. Nataku me apoya mucho, y siempre está conmigo y con Akane, los tres viajamos siempre con la escudería, y cuando acaba la temporada, nos refugiamos en Hikawa, en Japón con nuestros amigos._

_Ahora es uno de esos periodos que pasamos con el abuelo, el cual sigue adorando a las niñas, tanto a Serenity como a Akane. Hotaru se entrena para ser miko en Hikawa y todo el año vive con el abuelo, cuando estoy en Japón hago lo posible por completar su formación. Mi hija es una niña con mucha suerte, ya que además de Artemis, que la adora, y del abuelo, mi padre también la visita con frecuencia. Luego de que Kaolinet terminó en el sanatorio de salud mental, tras la muerte de mi hermana, se ha quedado muy solo, así que he procurado que nos visite con frecuencia y conviva mucho con la niña, tres abuelos es demasiado. Y si a eso le anexamos a Yuuto, que ha resultado la mejor niñera, mi hija está muy consentida, pero quien más la adora es sin duda su Padre. Nataku no ve el sol más que por los ojos de ella, cuando lo veo abrazarla, dormirla, jugar con ella, siento que la vida no pudo darme mejor regalo que este hombre maravilloso a mi lado. _

_Tampoco he perdido contacto con tío Tamahome, él sigue visitando a Serenity, Owen y Serena no han querido que pierda el contacto con la niña y en cierto modo es su mayor consuelo. Una vez, hace dos años, él habló conmigo y me confesó que Darien antes de su accidente le contó la verdad que solo él sabía sobre la paternidad de la niña, así que en cierto modo __tío Tamahome aprecia mucho más a Owen por seguirle permitiendo verla a pesar de todo. Serenity también tiene muchos abuelos, porque tío Taichi, que acabó como todos por apreciar y aceptar a Owen, la adora, y si a eso le sumamos a los tíos de Owen, las dos niñas tiene demasiada suerte, mucha gente que las ama. El abuelo lo llama "Buen Karma"._

_Por otro lado, la escudería sigue siendo la mejor del mundo, Meiou resultó una magnífica adquisición, y aunque la primer temporada, que fue estelar, no pudo ganar el primer puesto, desde la segunda no ha bajado de la pole, y hoy por hoy es el mejor piloto del mundo. Sigue siendo un atolondrado y un cínico, pero con mucho talento. Dietr y él ganaron las 24 horas de Le Mans hace dos años, no sé cómo, pero Carlos lo convenció de correr con él y esa fue la última carrera de Dietr. Realmente no tiene mucho tiempo de más porque ahora es el orgulloso papá de un lindo nene igualito a __él __que se llama Draco, y que es la viva expresión de la forma de ser de sus padres. Terminó casado con Freyja, por una ceremonia vikinga, claro, y los dos viven en Alemania con su hijo. Dietr colabora aún con la escudería desde Alemania, y Freyja es ahora, Diosa también del mundo de la cultura, en sus propias palabras, además de tener el mejor té del mundo en su "Asgard"._

_Por mi parte he seguido organizando los Torneos anuales de la "World League" y ahora vamos por el Octavo, todos siguen participando en él, y es una buena forma de volver a ver a los amigos, pues todos acuden a esta cita, aunque no nos veamos tanto en todo el año. Byakko sama, como era de esperarse, acabó con Adams, yo ya sospechaba algo, y parece que ambos viven en Madrid. Adams dejó la policía y ahora tienen una cadena de diseño de joyas que es muy famosa "Byakko Collection"._

_La señorita Roselle se ha casado también con el amigo pianista de Owen, ella sigue con el restaurante en Estados Unidos y él en sus giras, hemos asistido a varios conciertos, es un prodigio con el piano. Y tampoco podemos dejar de visitar el Restaurante cada vez que nos es posible. Lo que sí me sorprendió mucho, fue saber que Sepphir Schwarzmond terminó en México enamorado nada menos que de Éboli. ¿Curioso no? Desde que corrió en su contra y ella lo venció, una extraña rivalidad se formó entre ellos, supongo que la amistad de Éboli con Freyja y la cercanía de los hermanos, acabó por ayudar al afianzar eso y me alegra, Sepphir merecía una chica como Éboli san._

_E__n resumidas cuentas, eso es todo lo que ha pasado desde que inicié con la "World League" hasta ahora, mi gran pasión además de mi familia, sigue siendo la velocidad, una pasión heredada por mi madre y la cual espero heredar a Akane, por lo pronto, ella luce al pecho el colgante de fénix de mamá, como Serenity luce el de media luna y ese torbellino travieso de Ken Meiou, lleva el de Darien. Espero los tres sean dignos herederos de esos legados. Algo me dice que sí. Bien, dejaré de escribir por hoy ya que ha despertado Tristán y debo darle su biberón. _

_P.D. Tristán es el hermanito de Serenity…__ ¿Olvidé mencionar que tengo nuevo sobrino?...Supongo que sí. Bien, querido diario, si es que tengo constancia suficiente escribiré otra vez, ahora debo irme, las niñas están gritando y apuesto a que Akane debe haber hecho alguna travesura._

_REI HINO._

La joven sacerdotisa se levanta y guarda el libro rojo en el cajón de su escritorio, luego se acerca a la cunita de bambú que pende del techo y abraza al bebito de cabello azul que llora.

-Ya, ya, pequeñito, todo está bien, vamos a darte tu leche.-lo calma ella acunándolo y con él abrazado, sale al pasillo y llega a la sala del templo, de donde vienen los gritos. Dentro, la pequeñita rubia vestida con un bello vestidito rosa, llora mientras Nataku la abraza.

-Cálmate, princesa, calma…-la acaricia el hombre de cabello plata.

-¡Es que estaba haciendo una granjita, Padrino! ¡Y Akane la destruyó! ¡Mató a mis vaquitas! -Rei mira las figuritas de arcilla, las cuales tiene enterradas muchas flechas de madera y luego mira a la niña de cabello negro y ojos dorados que esconde detrás un pequeño arco negro.

-¡Akane Hino! ven aquí y discúlpate con tu prima ahora.-llama Nataku a su hija, la niña de cabello ébano despeinado que luce una pequeña chihaya roja con blanco, igual a la de su madre, se acerca.

-Gomen, Sere chan.-se inclina.-De verdad no quería destruirlo, sólo estaba lanzando las flechas como me enseñó el abuelo.-se disculpa ella.

-¿Lo ven? Nada malo pasó. Ahora Akane, ayuda a tu primita a volver a modelar su granja.-pide Nataku.

-¡Pero, Otou san! ¡Yo no quiero jugar eso! Es aburrido, mejor tiramos con el Yumi.-pide la traviesa nena de ojos dorados mostrando a su padre el arco de madera.

-Akane, harás lo que te dije y eso es todo, anda, ayuda a Serenity.-ordena éste y le quita el arco a su hija.

-Sí, Otou san.-baja ella la vista y comienza a ayudar a su primita a reconstruir la granja de arcilla en la mesa. Las dos niñas en un momento regresan a la armonía y los juegos de siempre y Nataku se encamina hacia su esposa.

-Fénix…¿tú le diste esto a Akane?-recrimina él.

-Es parte de su formación shinto, querido, el manejo del Yumi, el abuelo la enseña.-responde Rei.

-Pues ojala termine rápido porque hay flechas de madera por todos lados. Esa niña es un maremoto. Me vuelve loco.-suspira cansado Nataku.

-Pero así la adoras, ¿cierto?-sonríe Rei. Él la besa en los labios rápidamente.

-Sí, igual que a su madre.-termina él mientras el pequeño Tristán llora con fuerza.-Vaya, aquí este caballero protesta por hambre. ¡Ven acá, paladín! Te daré tu cena-se lo lleva Nataku por el pasillo, mientras Rei se acerca a su hija y a Serenity.

-Me alegra verlas jugar juntas, sin pelearse, así debe ser.-dice ella. Una jovencita de Chihaya roja con blanco se acerca a Rei.

-Onee chan, el abuelo dice que la cena está lista, hay que llevar a las niñas.-pide Hotaru.

-¡Ya oyeron a tía Hotaru! Vamos a cenar, pero antes, a lavarse las manos.-pide Rei entre las protestas de las nenas y toma de la mano a Serenity. Hotaru hace lo mismo con la pequeña Akane, pero al hacerlo, se queda parda y cierra los ojos.

-¿Nee san? ¿Qué pasa? -extrañada la niña de ojos dorados al ver a Hotaru así.

-Yo…es que yo…tuve una visión…

-¿Cómo las de mamá .-pregunta la niña.

-Algo así…cuando te toqué vi…un auto rojo, uno plateado y uno amarillo correr por Hakone y…

-¡Hotaru! debemos ir a cenar.-apremia Rei.-Akane ve a lavar tus manos con Serenity.-ordena Rei a su hijita que sale de aquel lugar, luego, llega con Hotaru y pone su mano en su hombro.-Sé lo que viste, es el futuro, pero aún es confuso y precipitado decirlo, así que es mejor que lo guardes para ti…¿entiendes?.-aconseja Rei.

-¿Entonces tú también lo viste? A Serenity, a Akane y al hijo de Meiou, ¿verdad, Rei?-emocionada Hotaru.

-También lo vi, pero hay cosas que es mejor dejarle sólo al destino. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, Onee chan.-sonríe Hotaru,y abrazadas las dos sacerdotisas, salen de aquella sala mientras el fuego de las farolas crepita con fuerza…

FIN

**DOMO ARIGATOU a: Marbel, Aerithsephy, Divissima Moon, Marcia, (ojala te guste tu regalo) Luthien, Yuriko, Dianitamoon, Rei-videl, Blue Moon Dancer, Flor de Loto, Steel, Paty Ramirez, Ariasserena, Paolac78, Kalu, Nathaly, Mademoiselle Rousseau, Naty27 y si me falta alguien háganmelo saber porfavor.**

**Gracias especiales a Byakko, Genbu y Seiryu, chicas, SRR nos ayudó a conocernos y no agradeceré bastante al Gran Kami el haberme dado a las mejores amigas del universo…¡las adoro! Gracias Onii san porque a pesar de detestar por donde llevaba a veces la trama siempre estabas allí, y por los magníficos rol de los que salieron muchas escenas…TQM! A David por iniciar esto conmigo y por ponerme en un camino que jamás pensé poder andar sola, mostrándome muchas realidades que desconocía, a los lectores anónimos que me hacían favor de recrear en su mente lo que la mía creaba, a quienes dejaban malos comentarios por encender la llama de desafío propia de los fénix en mi alma, jamás dejo las cosas a medias. **

**Finalmente aclaro a todos que no dejo de escribir, (leve malentendido semántico) terminé SRR pero aun queda Hime-Zen, muchas cosas con Four Ladies y algunas otras que debo terminar, además en Julio estrenaré un nuevo fic ahora metida en el tema de historia antigua, búsqueda de tesoros y cosas arqueológicas,(desde luego con Rei Hino…XD) en el cual espero contar con su apoyo como siempre, así que la menos un año más hasta que inicia la maestría me tendrán aquí…XD…¡Domo Arigatou! Nos vemos en Julio…**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. **_**"Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**_

**P.D. En el espacio de Windows Live de SRR puse unas imágenes del Live Action de SRR, actores japoneses que me gustaría salieran su SRR pudiera ser película, pueden accesar en el profile eboli-zhudo, ojalá les guste…¡SAYOUNARA!**

_**Video de Regalo para quienes quieran ver como seria SRR en película, en youtube pegar este enlace y sentir la adrenalina del DRIFT….XD…**_

**/watch?v=3OiiEhI9EE4**


End file.
